


Ray of Light

by sevriens



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Magic - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Future, Magic, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Witches, Wizarding World (Harry Potter), Wizards
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-01-28 22:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 119
Words: 975,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12616780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevriens/pseuds/sevriens
Summary: Las guerras no acaban al soltarse las armas, la furia del odio permanecerá siempre y cuando sus ideas se mantengan vivas. Retales del pasado, miedos que se extienden en el tiempo, horrores causados por la no tan nueva incertidumbre... Hogwarts abre sus puertas de nuevo tras tanto tiempo clausurada. Muchas cosas han cambiado, otras tantas en cambio...[ACABADO][En edición, corrigiendo errores y presentación.]





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [realasunicorns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/realasunicorns/gifts).



Aparentemente, una persona normal y corriente que por la calle caminaba sin nada que pudiese llamar la atención. Era difícil que, internamente, algo la hiciese dudar, ni de ella misma ni de su entorno. Un paseo apacible, como tantos otros, tomado a primera hora de la mañana cuando el sol de comienzos de verano menos dolía.

Las cosas en la vida se le presentaban sencillas. Nada más allá de sus estudios podía quitarle el sueño.

Aunque ella se lo quitase a tantísima gente.

Hacía mucho tiempo que la tensión no se palpaba en el ambiente de aquella manera. No al menos siendo esta originada por una sola persona.

La situación no era sencilla. La comunidad mágica venía de sufrir su segundo año lectivo, que no solo sin contar con mucha experiencia, se había concluido con demasiadas dudas y prejuicios. Se desmarcaban los temores, se extendían los miedos. Todos abrían los ojos de par en par para el nuevo curso escolar que daría comienzo de ahí a unos meses. Tercer año tras el gran parón, solo esperándose no fuese el último.

Cerca de dos décadas en ignorancia. Generaciones afectadas por lo que ahora parecía volver a resurgir.

Las viejas guerras, las antiguas oleadas de desprecio, no parecían esfumarse con el paso de los años, y ni el papel político en poder de decisión tenía tampoco el efecto deseado sobre el plano educativo.

Las clases habían vuelto, tras los falsos acuerdos entre partes. Nuevos alumnos; los más jóvenes y los que ya camino recorrido tenían a sus espaldas.

Tercer año para la nueva era de Hogwarts, y ella, aún caminando ilusa por las calles de su ciudad, acaparaba toda la atención que aún desconocía.

Demasiados ojos puestos en su persona. Muchos en protección, otros… Ni en la peor de sus pesadillas podría imaginarlo. De ningún lado podría procederle la idea de que gran parte de su futuro le venía dado, y mucho menos por motivos que hasta ahora había dejado aparcados sin importancia alguna que poder darle.

Las piezas del tablero comenzaban a moverse.

Por mucho que uno de los bandos de la partida hubiese querido jugar por su cuenta, el otro acababa viendo sus peones ponerse en funcionamiento. A sus alfiles. A su rey.

La defensa era necesaria, de cara a protegerla a ella y a todo lo que se viniese en su alrededor.

Acaparaba la atención para lo que en septiembre se venía, pero no lo hacía sola. Ya otros habrían sufrido de menores análisis y persecuciones, aunque para ellos las consecuencias de su existencia ya se hubiesen visto dadas. Otros, aún esperaban el golpe final.

La esperaban, sin ser consciente del todo tampoco los que aguardando se encontraban.

Esperaban los que protegerla querían, los que evitarle males deseaban. La esperaban los resquicios de una generación con miedo a la guerra y los nuevos destellos de una dispuesta a todo. Jóvenes valientes, recargados en conciencia, en valores. Muchos en oposición a lo que ella podía llegar a representar. Otros, en cambio, dispuestos a acudir a sus similitudes para salvaguardarla de un turbio destino.

Frente a aquellos que de las igualdades buscaban aprovecharse para, precisamente, a la fatalidad llevarla.

La miraba. Sin perder detalle, como ya venía haciendo varias veces esa semana.

No iba a perseguirla constantemente, a analizar todos y cada uno de sus pasos para tomar las decisiones oportunas. No era ese su papel, tenía otros que más de él requerían. Aunque aquel le levantase tanto interés. Tanto deseo por darlo por concluido.

Podría hacerlo en ese instante. Un simple chasquido de dedos, un querer en su corazón lo suficientemente poderoso como para dar rienda suelta a todo el poder que dentro acumulaba. Destinado principalmente para momentos como ese.

Pero no era su papel. No era él quien tenía que honrar a su sentir.

Con miedo a ceder a lo que sus propias entrañas gritaban, decidió volver a casa con una fugaz aparición en la cual nadie a su alrededor reparó.

Caminó por el pasillo principal, sin reparar en él más que en lo mínimo que el suelo le pedía. Nunca se iba a acostumbrar a aquel lugar, por muchos años que en él llevase. Nada era como su país natal, nada le hacía sentir en casa como el hogar en el que había pasado su infancia. Aquello no era más que un mero lugar en el que habitar mientras sus padres trabajasen, mientras él y su hermano ahora por fin estudiasen.

Su hermano…

Sabía dónde encontrarle. Seguramente en una de las habitaciones en donde tanta magia le había enseñado. Fue lento hacia ella, sus pasos no demostraban prisa, al contrario que los latidos de su corazón. Buscaba mantener al margen todos esos deseos que a otro le tocaba dar por cumplidos. Lo hacía por su padre. Por sí mismo. Por su hermano.

-          Si sigues practicando, el curso te va a resultar sumamente aburrido.

Mezclaba y mezclaba ingredientes en uno de sus calderos. Normalmente, su hermano se deshacía de todas las pruebas, de cualquier rastro de trabajo cuando él aparecía. Hasta cubría sus recipientes con las correspondientes tapas alejando su vista de allí.

Siempre tan vergonzoso, siempre tan horrorizado de fallar. Se parecía a él en eso, y no podía evitar causarle una leve sonrisa en respuesta.

-          No voy a dejar de practicar por ello.

Aun así, seguía creando pócimas. Y ya apenas se apresuraba en alejarle del resultado. Se lo mostraba encantado. Cuando daba la vista buena, normalmente algo raudo, este ponía fin a su práctica diaria.

-          Tal vez deberías buscar otro pasatiempo con el que pasar el verano. –sus ojos llevaban días mostrándosele distantes. Hacía ya tiempo que había dejado de conectar con ellos de igual manera que cuando eran más jóvenes. Sin embargo, desde que su padre habló con ambos, desde que sus viajes al mundo del que venía esa mañana se vieron comenzados, su hermano había perdido cierta pasión al mirarle.

-          Me gusta en lo que pierdo el tiempo. –se acusaba, para que el otro no lo hiciese por él. Se sonrió el recién llegado.

-          No considero que pierdas el tiempo... –la preparación de pociones era algo muy digno de lo que él no podía poner pegas, también aficionado al arte. Aun así, quería asegurarse de las cosas que a su juicio más importantes parecían.

Analizaba la creación del día de su hermano. Un líquido transparente que no muy ligero se mostraba. Como si el agua hubiese cambiado su densidad y más cansada se pasease entre el caldero. Cogió de la mesa una de las hojas de helecho que en el cuenco de su hermano descansaban. La alzó sobre el líquido, y la dejó caer. Esta, sin tiempo de asimilarlo, se consumía en lo que, de estar viva, habría supuesto una horrible muerte.

Filtro de muertos en vida.

Su hermano le miraba, con el mismo gesto de hacía días. Él, en cambio, se dedicaba unos segundos para apasionarse si aún cabía espacio a más hacia aquella obra de arte. Luego, continuó.

-          Simplemente espero que seas consciente de cuánto tiempo tienes permitido perder.

Le buscó a su lado, a sus ojos que a la vista parecían gemelos de los suyos. Pero que tan diferentes solían mostrarse, por mucho que él desease lo opuesto. Su hermano le retiró la mirada, hacia el líquido en donde la hoja se vio consumida.

-          Vengo de verla. –informó. Él, no reaccionó.- Me resulta ofensivo que los rumores puedan ser ciertos, que ella—

-          No me interesa.

Tan tajante como siempre. Eso, en cambio, sí que no cambiaba. Como tampoco su reacción a su actitud. Se sonreía, aunque detrás del orgullo que le producía tenerle como hermano se cociese siempre la duda. El temor de que algo le ocultase, de que no siguiese su parte del plan.

-          Deberías ser tú el que fuese. No yo. –recordaba. El otro se limitaba a deshacerse de la poción creada, antes de correr riesgos con ella.- Deberías empezar a moverte si—

-          Sé lo que debería y no hacer. –tajó.- Me lo dejáis claro siempre que podéis.

-          Y tú en cambio no nos facilitas el dejar de hacerlo.

Se miraron, de frente y con gritos en los ojos que sus voces no querían dar. Era cierto que su hermano se había apagado ciertamente. No solo desde que él comenzase sus clases, perdiéndole de vista a su desgracia, dejando de compartir las horas del día como venían acostumbrando. Ahora su mirada expresaba tantas cosas diferentes que a él le costaba indagar entre ellas. Y no por ello mostraba compasión.

Al contrario.

Un malestar le poseía con cada intento por comprenderle. Con cada deseo por entender todo lo que por su cabeza pasaba.

Y lo intentaba.

Se esforzaba en romper siempre que lo veía necesario su palabra de no pasearse entre sus pensamientos. Aunque esto le hiciese enturbiar aún más sus ojos, aunque le sintiese cada vez más distante. Tenía que hacerlo. Y cuanto más entraba en busca de respuestas, más de bruces con un muro se encontraba.

Temía por su debilidad, que aquello le supusiese una obligación demasiado complicada de realizar. Pero era tan poderoso, se defendía de él con tanta eficacia, que el tener fragilidad no era opción.

Su hermano era tan fuerte, tan valeroso, que hasta él llegaba a temer sus respuestas, aunque fuese un mísero segundo. Pues tenía claro que podía con cualquiera que quisiese hacerle frente, ya fuese un mago de renombre o un miserable estudiante de primer año adulto que a de nivel se creyese. Nadie le hacía dudar de sí mismo, de su valía, de su capacidad.

Nadie, excepto en lo que su hermano pudiese llegar a convertirse. Porque algo le decía en su interior que, de llegarse a dar, podría darse la opción de que no fuese acorde a lo que él le pedía. A lo que él sabía tenía que pasar.

Su hermano era un peligro si se alejaba de él, y eso no era algo que fuese a permitir.

Miraba sus ojos, cansados no por la falta de sueño, sino por los otros dos que le miraban de vuelta. Sus hermanos, del mismo color azul vivo intenso, como un cielo abierto en el que un simple nubarrón no tenía entrada. Y él no iba ser el que le permitiese el paso.

-          Has tenido mucho tiempo para adaptarte a esto. –recordó. El chico seguía mirándole, aunque no quisiese hacerlo.- No voy a sentir pena por mucho que finjas que no estás preparado. –vio su mandíbula tensar. Nunca se equivocaba respecto a él. Nadie en el mundo conocía a su hermano como él lo hacía. Y era por eso por lo que el miedo le acompañaba, un miedo a que el resultado no fuese el deseado. A que su hermano tomase la vía incorrecta. La que le alejase de él.

Era una posibilidad nefasta, la nube oscura en el cielo despejado de sus miradas. La misma a la que lugar no le iba a dar. Costase lo que costase.

-          No me decepciones.


	2. Prólogo

Recordaba cómo aquel vaso había estallado en pedazos durante una noche de estudio. Tenía catorce años recién cumplidos cuando aquello sucedió. Con tres años más se vinieron el empujón de lanzaba a aquel borracho a tres metros de distancia, el teléfono móvil que se recargaba en plenitud cuando más lo necesitaba, y el frenazo de aquella bicicleta al tomar la esquina que casi se la lleva por delante.

Cristal dañado, rabia, teléfono demasiado viejo, y una bicicleta con buen seguro de frenado. Esas fueron las excusas con las cuales justificó todos los sucesos que se escapaban de su comprensión. Los que recordaba, al menos. Pero, tras varias semanas tirando a la basura y destrozando en mil pedazos aquella extraña carta empezó a pensar que tal vez no se trataba de ninguna broma.

-          Hogwarts.

Habían pasado casi veinte días desde que el primer sobre llegase a su buzón. “ _A la atención de Ysera Sevriens, entre sus muchos libros_ ”. Al principio la frase no cambiaba, y siempre era su madre la que le traía el sobre a su dormitorio mientras ella estudiaba. Pero, después de ignorarla o deshacerse de ella día tras día, su destino iba variando, al igual que el lugar en el que la recibía. “ _A la atención de Ysera Sevriens, a la mesa junto a la ventana de la biblioteca_ ”, “ _A la atención de Ysera Sevriens, al banco más limpio del parque_ ”, “ _A la atención de Ysera Sevriens, en su cama, de la que no quiere salir_ ”.

-          Hogwarts.-repitió a su madre en la cocina. Preparaba unas verduras picadas en una tabla de madera sin desplazar la mirada de su hija.

-          ¿ _Ho_ qué?-tanta indiferencia por parte de su madre llegaba a enfurecerla.

La última carta, dirigida a su cama, había aparecido la noche anterior, descansando junto a su cara mientras intentaba dormir de nuevo, como llevaba haciendo todo el día.

Había pasado la noche buscando en internet posibles empresas con el nombre de Hogwarts, palabra que acompañaba a un sello rojo en la parte trasera de su sobre. No había dado con ni mísero resultado útil, salvo con un blog de una sola entrada en el cual mencionaban algo en islandés de lo que su traductor solo pudo sacar tres palabras lógicas: Hogwarts, guerra, y sangre. Pero nada que relacionase a esa palabra con algún tipo de empresa fraudulenta que acosa a personas con sobres inquietantes.

Al principio, no pensó que fuese nada digno de preocupación. Esto cambió en cambio a medida que el sobre la perseguía allá a donde fuese. La aparición del último junto sobre su almohada fue la gota que colmó el vaso de su paciencia, y de su hasta entonces aparente carencia de miedo.

Sus padres habían salido a cenar. Estaba sola en casa cuando la ventisca que trajo consigo la carta la desvelaba de su inminente sueño. La ventana estaba abierta de par en par, y ella era consciente de que la había cerrado por completo antes de meterse de nuevo entre las sábanas. No salió a hablar con sus padres cuando ambos regresaron de madrugada, buscando respuestas por su cuenta, pero tras más de doce horas al borde del colapso no pudo más que, finalmente, abrir el dichoso sobre.

-          Escuela de magia y hechicería…-dijo en un susurro.

Luego siguió leyendo. Una, dos, tres veces seguidas. A la décima, su cerebro no asimilaba ya las palabras por las que sus ojos paseaban. El vaso, el empujón, su teléfono, la bicicleta…Nunca había prestado atención a esos sucesos y ahora su mente los recuperaba como si quisiese demostrarle algo sin ser ella consciente.

Qué posibilidad había de que eso fuese cierto. O de que, por otro lado, alguien le estuviese gastando una broma tan pensada.

No creía en la magia, ni lo había hecho ni tenía motivos para hacerlo. Pero ese sobre la había perseguido a demasiados lugares, entraba a su casa hasta sin ella quererlo, y acudía a ella hasta cuando un banco de parque era quien la acogía. Si alguien estaba tras la travesura, debía de contar con un don más que cuestionable por el cual conseguía hacer levitar las cosas con tanta eficacia.

Todo lo que excusase la posibilidad de eso siendo real acaparaba mayor atención en su persona. Prefería asumirlo como tal, como una provocación a su locura, antes de siquiera plantearse que, como esa carta quería hacerle saber, ella era una bruja. Se negaba a darle vueltas a esa tomadura de pelo, y puesto que su madre había sido la encargada de hacerle llegar las primeras, acudía ahora a ella como última esperanza.

-          ¿No te suena de nada?-insistió ante su indiferencia. La mujer frunció de nuevo el ceño.

-          ¿Es uno de esos directores de cine independiente que ves últimamente?

-          No.

-          ¿Qué es entonces?

-          Si lo supiese, no te estaría preguntando. Tú me diste las cartas.

-          Ah ¿esos sobres amarillentos? Pensé que era publicidad.-su madre regresó de nuevo a la tabla de madera.

-          Papá no sabe qué es tampoco ¿no?

-          ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? Pregúntale a él.

Su falta de interés provocó que Ysera regresase a su dormitorio y cogiese el teléfono con manos temblorosas. Era sábado por la mañana, su padre estaría aún en el mercado. Cuando este cogió el teléfono, parecía apresurado.

-          Es la primera vez que oigo esa palabra.-aseguró. Y conocía bien a su padre, por lo que una broma de mal gusto por parte de sus progenitores se caía de la lista de opciones.

-          Vale, gracias...

Colgó el teléfono con pesar, dejándose caer en la cama. Miraba a la nada dándole vueltas a todo, hasta que sus ojos se pararon en la ventana. Volvía a estar abierta, y volvía a ser consciente de haberla cerrado tras la última aparición de la dichosa carta. Se levantó enfurecida a cerrarla y bajar las persianas, dándose de lleno con un nuevo sobre colgando del cordel. “ _A la atención de Ysera Sevriens, allá donde se encuentre buscando respuestas_ ”.

Se asomó apresurada a la ventana y no vio más que el pequeño patio del interbloque que quedaba al otro lado. Cerró ahora sí la cristalera de golpe, bajó la persiana, y se comenzó a vestir para salir a la calle. No contestó a su madre cuando esta le preguntó por su hora de regreso. La verdad era que la desconocía. 

No existían motivos para tener frío un treinta de agosto, y aun así temblaba tanto que no se arrepentía de haberse puesto pantalones largos. Caminaba sin rumbo hasta el transporte público más cercano, huyendo como podía de su casa y de la noche que había dejado atrás. Fue al centro de la ciudad, repitiendo en su cabeza todas y cada una de las palabras que aquella carta contenía. Una y otra vez.

¿Quién le estaba tomando el pelo? Las clases del Máster habían acabado hace tiempo, estudiaba desde casa o en la biblioteca de cara al proyecto y examen final de dentro de unas semanas, y no recordaba haber tenido enfrentamientos con nadie como para que se dedicasen a colarle cartas en su casa. A dejarlas sobre su almohada.

Ni haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano conseguía entender lo que estaba sucediendo. Nunca su vida se había caracterizado por sucesos alarmantes ni mucho menos llamadas de atención. Pasaba desapercibida. Era tan invisible al mundo que, en momentos como aquel, ni siquiera acudía a su mente el nombre de algún amigo al que poder acudir en busca de respuestas, de apoyo. Y ni eso era algo que le preocupase. 

Había dedicado toda su vida al estudio, a disfrutar de placeres que en soledad pudiese disfrutar, sin rechazar las relaciones humanas, que bienvenidas eran, pero sin centrarse en añorarlas cuando estas desaparecían en su entorno. Sabía lo que quería, deseaba con mucho ahínco el acabar su formación para poder dedicarse a sus historias, a sus novelas. A poder escribir lo que le viniese en gana y perderse en las creaciones de su imaginación cuando el mundo real se le presentaba indeseado. 

Ahora, sin duda, la realidad no contaba con mucho gusto para ella. No se consideraba la más maravillosa de las personas, pero había pasado todos los años de su vida siendo lo justa y digna que se puede esperar de un ser humano. Rechazaba con ello el posible odio, las supuestas persecuciones que debía de estar recibiendo. Ni siquiera tenía vida social en internet, en donde apenas había participado en su vida abriendo páginas donde colgar sus historias bajo seudónimos que alejasen su identificación de la red. Tampoco habituaba a salir de casa salvo para dar paseos por el parque, parar en cafeterías en donde escribía, leía, o estudiaba, sin interactuar nunca más allá de lo que la sociedad exigía para el intercambio de bienes y servicios. 

Era, ante todo, una persona de lo más sencilla, orgullosa de lo básico que giraba entorno a ella, permitiéndose con tal el lujo de dedicar sus horas al aprendizaje de cualquier tipo de materias y a la expresión de todo tipo de talentos.

No necesitaba más. No exigía grandes cosas a su vida y, en cambio, en esa mañana, lo único que suplicaba al universo era que este le diese respuestas. Que le explicase por qué no solo esas cartas la perseguían, sino el motivo por el cual a ella le causaba tanto interés darles respuesta. 

Asumía que ninguno habría dedicado al asunto de ella misma no haberla abierto la última vez. De sentir, como una fugaz brisa cálida, el tacto del papel que dentro guardaba el sobre como demasiado real para rechazar su credibilidad. Aunque en este se recogiese el mensaje que ahora la carcomía. La denominación de bruja que tan estúpida le resultaba. Porque las únicas brujas eran las que sus libros mostraba, las que el cine le enseñaba. Las que, ella misma con su imaginación, recreaba en cuentos y relatos para con ellas disfrutar de su magia. La irreal. La que, por nada del mundo, debía de existir en su mundo.

Porque el vaso se había roto por un desperfecto. El móvil, ya obsoleto, contaba con una batería tan defectuosa que bien podía ir y venir a placer. 

Pero aquel hombre... Había, directamente, salido despedido sin ella acercarse a él. Su rabia lo había expulsado por el aire, y si ya consiguió entonces dejar el suceso atrás, ahora se sentía una idiota por haber logrado olvidarlo tan fácilmente cuando, sin duda, ninguna normalidad guardaba consigo. Y en igualdad de situación se encontraba al pensar en la bicicleta. En la que, en su día, había asumido una mampara invisible había chocado para, justo después, descartarlo por imposible. 

Ahora se preguntaba por esa imposibilidad. La improbabilidad de que todos esos sucesos no tuviesen relación. Que, no solo uno, sino tres y cuatro acontecimientos en su vida no se pudiesen explicar en momentos como aquel. Como si el dichoso sobre hubiese borrado de ella el deseo imperioso de acudir a la lógica y la razón para explicar lo que, en ese instante, era incapaz de hacer.  

Negaba, insegura. Ya confusa hasta ante ella misma.

Siguió caminando por la abarrotada ciudad hacia la cafetería más cercana. Pidió una bebida fría de chocolate para el camino que la intentase sacar de su trance, y fue andando hacia el gran parque que quedaba céntrico. Eran poco más de las dos de la tarde, el calor bochornoso le habría provocado tanto rechazo en situaciones normales que habría sido suficiente para provocar el regreso a casa, pero su mente estaba tan perdida entre dudas y miedo que por, primera vez, y pese a finalmente sentirlo, le fue indiferente.

Daba pequeños sorbos, aún con manos temblorosas, y giraba su rostro observando su entorno en busca de algo sospechoso. Se había dejado caer junto a un árbol más retirado del resto, estos llenos de gente que acampaba antes de ir a almorzar o disfrutando ya de una sobremesa campestre. A ella, nunca antes le había durado tanto esa bebida en las manos, pero era incapaz de darle largos sorbos sin pensar en echarlo todo de vuelta al exterior.

Cerró los ojos, dejó caer su cabeza contra el tronco del árbol para buscar calmarse, desestabilizándose a causa de una ventisca en forma de lo que su cabeza identificó como onda expansiva. Habría hasta protestado por lo mismo, un inconveniente más a su relajación, pero, tan estresada como se encontraba, solo deseaba suplicar a la naturaleza evitar una repetición.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, llevando la palma de su mano izquierda contra el césped para buscar equilibro cuando el vahído la hubo dejado en paz. Nadie a su alrededor, ciertamente lejano, parecía haber notado el temblor que ella en cambio sí, por lo que se puso en pie con dificultades y rodeó el árbol buscando dar con alguna rama que hubiese caído. Pretendiendo así, antes de ser demasiado tarde, poder evitar el brote de otra y causarle entonces un accidente mayor que la simple pérdida de equilibrio.

Nada encontraron sus ojos al rodear el árbol, en cambio. Ni la más mísera rama que hubiese podido caer de la copa que, tras confirmarla, tampoco contaba con frutos o demás que pudiesen haber caído en grupo.

No consiguió transmitirle la confianza necesaria aquel árbol, por lo que optaba, a gran deseo, buscar otro rincón en el que resguardarse.

Frunció el ceño, y se giró para seguir su camino. Dando en cambio un grito instantáneo que acompañó el derribo de su bebida al suelo.

-          ¡Joder! -protestó de bruces un chico que daba un salto hacia atrás.

-          Perdón, perdón. -aunque la muchacha retrocediese asustada, él se acercaba de nuevo a ella.- ¿Estás bien? No quería asustarte...

Desconfiada, dio un paso más hacia atrás alejándose de aquel desconocido que, ya de inicio, no le daba buena espina.

Tenía el pelo corto y revuelto, de un marrón apagado en igualdad de tonalidad con sus ojos, los cuales, en cambio, brillaban con cierto halo dorado al centro, rodeando su pupila.

-          Me he aparecido donde no debía, y luego no te encontraba. -ella frunció el ceño.

-          ¿Aparecerte? -los restos del refresco se extendían entre su calzado causando un riachuelo.

No retiró en cambio los ojos de los del chico.

-          Te vengo siguiendo desde tu casa, pero te metiste en el tren ese y me perdí bastante, la verdad. Había demasiado Muggle, y me pudo la curiosidad. Cuando me di cuenta estabas al otro lado del cristal y tuve que esperar para aparecerme. Y así a cada rato, porque, deja que te diga, caminas muy deprisa.-la naturalidad con la que hablaba difería mucho con las sensaciones de la chica.- Bueno, que te vi entrando en este parque y te volví a perder de vista, hasta ahora.-sonrió con orgullo, luego extendió su mano.- Darrow.-esperó y esperó a la mano de la chica que nunca llegó, al igual que sus pestañeos.

Cuando ella fue capaz de dar descanso a sus párpados, se giró echando a andar al lado opuesto del de Darrow.

-          Eh ¡eh! ¿a dónde vas?

-          Déjame en paz.-suplicaba. Entre rabia y lamento. Con pudor y desconcierto.

-          Oye, no puedo irme sin ti, así que por favor—

-         Quién eres, qué quieres. -titubeaba.-  Por qué dices que me sigues desde casa, qué quieres de mí. -Darrow alzó sus manos pidiendo calma, sobre todo al verla echar mano de un teléfono móvil que, imaginaba, no usaría para nada beneficioso.

-          De una en una. -estaba exaltada y prefería responder a todo con calma.- Soy Darrow Brice, tengo veinticinco años, estudio en Hogwarts, empiezo mi segundo año mañana, y soy Gryffindor.-pausó brevemente.- Te sigo desde casa porque me lo ha pedido Losnedahl, ya que, por lo que parece, no haces más que deshacerte de nuestras cartas. -volvió a pausar.- Y lo que quiero de ti es que vengas conmigo, Ysera.-su única respuesta fue la cara de sorpresa al oír su propio nombre.- ¿Responde eso a tus preguntas?-la respiración de Ysera estaba claramente descontrolada. Buscaba poder hablar.

-          Para empezar –tartamudeaba aún.-, si me deshago de vuestras cartas es porque no quiero saber nada de… de… de lo que quiera que seas tú y el tal Losnadal—

-          Losnedahl.-interrumpió.- Leon Losnedahl. Es el director de Hogwarts.

-          No me importa ¿sabes? –alzaba la voz, sin querer que su voz la tomase el llanto, que sus nervios no cayesen en manos del pánico que la hiciese desmayar.- ¿No os da que pensar que rompa las cartas? No sé qué tipo de broma es esta, ni quién te manda, ni qué es Hogwarts y ni quiero saberlo, quiero que me dejéis en paz o iré ahora mismo a la policía.-señalaba el teléfono, amenazando con usarlo para llamar a dicho cuerpo.

Hubo una pausa silenciosa previa antes de que Darrow comenzase a sonreír. El chico claramente controlaba su risa.

-          ¿A la policía? Tengo entendido que esos no hacen mucho por los Muggles, no creo que te vayan a escuchar si les vas con historias de magos.

-          ¿Qué narices es Muggles? Y no vuelvas a decir eso. -comenzó a andar, alejándose de él torpemente.

Se las fuese o no a dar las respuestas a sus preguntas, ella ya no guardaba interés alguno en escucharlas.

Darrow la seguía a paso firme.

-          Muggle es una persona no mágica, los Muggles son el colectivo de gente no mágica, sin poderes, etcétera. ¿Y qué no quieres que vuelva a decir?: ¿historias de magos? -Ysera se giró, frenando en seco.

-          Déjame en paz. -ordenaba.

-          Solo intento explicarte lo de que eres una bruja.

El aire dejó de correr a su alrededor, llenando sus pulmones de lo poco que quedaba antes de girarse negando y echar a andar de nuevo. Hasta guardaba su móvil en el bolsillo como si ese muchacho no mereciese más tiempo del que ya le había dado.

-          Pensaba que lo había visto todo con los locos de las plazas subidos en cajas hablando de sus dioses, y ahora me vienes tú con tus tonterías y ¡ah!

Con una mano, se tapó la boca, y con la otra, buscó calmar su corazón. Darrow había aparecido de la nada frente a ella. Tardó unos segundos en ser consciente de tal suceso, en asimilar lo que sus ojos acababan de ver. Le temblaban las manos, y por su ojo derecho caía una lágrima de la que no era consciente, nacida de la frustración por lo incomprensible, del pánico que comenzaba a sentir por esa persecución.

Negaba, en susurros mudos, dejándose caer sobre el césped con total descontrol sobre sus piernas. Darrow ahora estaba más sereno, controlado por su actitud a sabiendas de que cualquier cosa que saliese de su boca iba a causar un efecto negativo.

Se acuclillói frente a Ysera, que con una mano aún cubría su boca. Tenía la mirada humedecida perdida en el chico. El vaso, aquel empujón, el teléfono, la bicicleta… volvían a su mente, y si tuviese capacidad para analizar en aquel momento podría jurar que alguien estaba provocando esos recuerdos en su cabeza solo para que así ella los reviviese. Seguía negando y ahora más lágrimas acompañaban a la primera, aunque Ysera en ningún momento se sentía llorar.

La mirada de Darrow también estaba fija en ella, cautelosa. El dorado de sus ojos seguía ahí, en pequeños hilos que se abrían paso entre el marrón de su iris. Por algún motivo, el conjunto de colores parecía de lo más natural. Darrow solo retiró la mirada de la de la chica para bajarla hacia su propia mano, que con un dedo levemente estirado, se acercaba al rostro de la chica. Con el dedo rozó su mejilla, acogiendo en su piel la lágrima que brotaba por la piel de Ysera. La acomodó cercana a su uña, y cuando la mirada de ambos estaba centrada en ella, Darrow retiró el dedo dejándola flotar en el aire, aumentando su tamaño ligeramente hasta duplicarlo. Volvió los ojos a los de Ysera que, petrificada, miraba el suceso perpleja.

Le dio un suspiro antes de seguir hablando.

-          Tú también puedes hacerlo.-ella negó, por inercia. Darrow sonrió.- Estoy seguro de que no es la primera vez que haces algo inexplicable.

El vaso, el empujón, el teléfono… Ysera miraba la lágrima aún flotando frente a ella, suplicándola desvanecerse junto al chico de en frente. Quería estar soñando sobre su cama, quería que todo aquello fuese parte de su imaginación. Y sin embargo sabía que todo aquello estaba sucediendo. Alzó su mano, temblorosa, y con el dedo índice tocó la lágrima. Esta se desquebrajó en mil pedazos, como pequeños cristales que quedaban flotando en el aire. Encogió la mano hacia su pecho, aún incrédula, y Darrow volvió a sonreírse.

-         Ysera, lo último que quiero es que sientas que te persigo o te acoso, créeme, no soy un gran admirador de tener que hacer esto. Te iba a parar al salir de casa para hablar contigo, pero ya te digo que te me escapabas a la vista, y... -explicaba.- Ahora que por fin he dado contigo, solo te estoy pidiendo que me escuches. No lo haría si no supiese que tú también quieres escuchar lo que tengo que decirte.  -insistía tanto con su voz como con su mirada.- Por qué no dejas que te lo explique todo...-captó la mirada de la chica de nuevo, mucho más receptiva debido a la obviedad.- Solo déjame explicarte qué es todo esto, luego prometo irme si no te convence. Y prometo irme para siempre. -esperó paciente su respuesta, que de forma gratificante para él fue en forma positiva.

Porque, qué podía hacer ahora ella, si a lo que podía negarse a creer ahora tomaba forma ante sus ojos.

Ayudó a Ysera a ponerse en pie una vez supuso haberle dejado tiempo suficiente. Le propuso a ella elegir el lugar donde mantener la reunión, a lo que, sin decir palabra, ella eligió un pequeño local de pasteles cercano a las afueras del parque. A esas horas había poca gente frecuentando la pastelería, por lo que ambos tomaron asiento en una mesa a placer: redonda, metálica de color menta con dos sillas a juego al final del local. Ysera tomó la silla frente a la ventana, Darrow de espaldas a ella.

La chica tras la barra se acercó y les tomó nota. Ysera pidió dos cupcakes de vainilla y red velvet con una voz aún tomada, y Darrow, mirando en la lejanía al mostrador, pidió tres trozos de pastel: uno de tres chocolates, otro de zanahoria con crema de limón, y otro de queso con galleta triturada por encima. Acompañando, dos pequeñas tazas de chocolate caliente. El vapor que soltaba el líquido chocó con la recepción de Ysera, que miraba a Darrow probar su primera tarta.

-          ¿No... no tienes calor? –preguntó curiosa. El chico llevaba vaqueros largos y un jersey de lana fina azul oscuro. Su mejilla izquierda estaba llena de tarta de zanahoria.

Sorprendentemente, Darrow tuvo que pensar su respuesta.

-          Ahora que lo dices… un poco. -de manera irónica, pegó un trago a su chocolate caliente, sin inmutarse.- Las apariciones me dejan frío, así que he preferido no arriesgar. -siguió comiendo. Ysera aún no había alzado las manos de sus piernas.

-          ¿Apariciones?-ya sabía a lo que se refería, o eso creía, aun así quiso preguntar. Darrow tragó.

-          El acto de aparecerse. Es una asignatura en Hogwarts. -soltó su tenedor para centrarse en las preguntas de Ysera.- Antes de la guerra estaba restringida a ciertos cursos, pero tras el cierre de las escuelas y de Hogwarts, se han cambiado muchas cosas, y—

-          Así que sí ha habido una guerra... -recordó el documento islandés. Hogwarts, guerra, sangre. Darrow frunció el ceño.- Intenté buscar información sobre Hogwarts anoche, y sólo encontré un artículo que mencionaba una guerra… -él asintió.

-          Fue hace años, pero sí. La hubo.-pausó para darle un trago al chocolate.- Supongo que puedo decir que es cosa del pasado, pero imagino que en el mundo Muggle pasa igual: por mucho que acaben las guerras…los bandos permanecen. -ella asintió.

-          ¿Por qué hubo una guerra? ¿Por qué dices que se cerraron escuelas? -no sabía por dónde empezar a preguntar, ni él a responder. Dio un mordisco a su tarta de chocolates y cogió aire. Luego, empezó a hablar.

-          Hogwarts es la escuela de magia más prestigiosa del mundo, pero no es la única. Existen por toda Europa, pero también en América, por ejemplo. Hogwarts existe desde el siglo X, más o menos, y fue fundada para acoger a magos y brujas desde los once años de edad y así poder enseñarles a usar su magia. No quiero aburrirte con historia, para eso ya está el Profesor Binns. Pero, en fin… Digamos que no todos los magos ni brujas son iguales, y algunos quieren más poder que otros, y… bueno. En su momento hubo uno que quiso ser el más poderoso, y empezó a deshacerse de todos aquellos que le hacían frente junto a su séquito. Sin embargo, un día se topó con un bebé tras matar a sus padres que se resistió a la maldición más poderosa, y esto le debilitó al máximo. Con los años, cuando ese bebé ya era un niño capacitado para ir a Hogwarts, dicho mago poderoso regresó con tal de acabar con él y, bueno, estalló una guerra que acabó con miles de muertos, tanto Muggles como del mundo mágico. Con suerte ese bebé supo crecer bien...

Se sonrió con cierta lástima.

-          Acabó con él poniendo fin a esos años tan oscuros. Al principio parecía que todo iba a quedar ahí y que ya llegaría la paz, pero… la gente afín a su ideología siguió estando presente, y en muchas escuelas se dieron demasiados sucesos que llevaron al Ministerio a parar la enseñanza durante años con miedo a otra guerra. Cerró cuando yo era apenas un crío y mi hermana recién nacida.

No hablaba excesivamente rápido. De hecho, nacían pausadas sus frases. Ysera en cambio no podía evitar perderse entre ellas. Mostraba en su gesto sus claras dudas.

-          El Ministerio de Magia. Imagino que viene a ser como vuestro presidente, pero en nuestro mundo. Aunque en realidad es solo una rama de Gobierno pero bueno, solo he estudiado un curso de Estudios Muggles, espero que este año me entere de más. -rio. Ysera no mostró cambio.- En fin… hace como cinco años años la gente empezó a movilizarse. Gente de todos los bandos –aclaró.- exigiendo al Ministerio que se recuperase la enseñanza, ya que muchos niños habían tenido que pasar a aprender en sus casas y era tan vergonzoso como peligroso, y otros muchos habíamos crecido sin haber tenido opción… Pero la situación aún no es la idónea para que las escuelas se abran de nuevo, así que el Ministerio reabrió Hogwarts en Europa, e Ilvermorny en América. Y desde hace tres años en Hogwarts se han recuperado las clases para magos y brujas de once años, siguiendo el curso normal de enseñanza de antaño, pero también se imparte un curso de igual duración para las edades avanzadas que se vieron perjudicadas por los parones pero que ya son demasiado mayores para comenzar las principales.

Ysera asintió levemente y bajó la mirada a su plato, sus dos cupcakes seguían intactos.

-          El primer curso, el del segundo rango de enseñanza, comienza para gente de entre veintidós y veinticuatro años, que es al que perteneces porque, si no me equivoco, tienes veintitrés -ella asintió.- y, bueno, acoge a gente de toda Europa, África y parte de Oceanía, aunque como no hay tantas plazas Hogwarts solo admite a los que considera mejor capacitados.

-          ¿Yo estoy capacitada? –preguntó.- ¿Cómo saben que yo estoy capacitada? ¿Y qué pasa con los que no lo están?

-          El profesorado lo sabe todo, al igual que el Ministerio. No hace falta que apliques para tener plaza, ellos saben desde que naciste si eres bruja. Y ellos eligen la gente capacitada según lo que entienden por disposición a aprender.-no parecía convencido a ojos de Ysera.- En mi opinión, y en la de muchos otros, eso es una vergüenza, todos deberíamos tener el derecho a aprender, pero… aún hay mucho miedo y no se ven capacitados a abrir más escuelas. Muchos nos seguimos movilizando –aclaró.- y ojalá todos los centros se habiliten de nuevo y todos podamos disfrutar del mismo derecho.

-          ¿Por qué vas a Hogwarts si no estás de acuerdo con el sistema de admisión?

-          Porque sigue siendo necesario que los que no tenemos formación podamos formarnos, tanto para nuestro futuro en particular como para el general. La educación acaba con la ignorancia, y es mejor que nuestra generación busque cambiar las cosas con al menos una minoría que sabe lo que hace y conoce cómo se mueve todo desde dentro, que solo con gente desde sus casas que, por desgracia, no saben usar una varita.

-          ¿Varita? –Darrow asintió tras fruncir el ceño levemente. Luego, se echó la mano a su espalda y la regresó con una vara.

-          Esta es la mía. -Ysera la observó con asombro y temor a partes iguales.

Darrow la había dejado sobre la mesa, y ella no se atrevía a tocarla. Era marrón oscura, ligeramente doblada en el medio, y tenía un mango que se ensanchaba con la misma tonalidad reflejando unas marcas de sujeción. La terminación parecía diseñada para ser empuñada.

-          Es de madera de ciprés y tiene pelo de veela. -Ysera le miró aturdida, él suspiró y sonrió.- Tranquila, aún tienes muchas cosas por aprender. Cada varita es diferente, pueden compartir componentes pero… Esta varita existe para mí y así me eligió.

-          ¿Te eligió? ¿Ella a ti?-asintió Darrow.

-          Y a ti te elegirá la tuya cuando vayas a comprarla. Así que si ves alguna en la tienda... no te encapriches, porque no podrás elegirla. Mi hermana fue a por la suya y por mucho que le suplicó, la varita no estaba muy por la labor de irse con ella. Luego se enamoró de la que sí es suya y, bueno... –aireó la mano en el aire.

-          ¿Esto es real? -preguntó tras una pausa. Darrow no había dejado de mirarla desde el inicio de la misma. Asintió.- Pero… yo… Cómo voy a ser yo una…-él se encogió de hombros.- Mis padres no lo son.

-          No tienen por qué serlo. Mi amigo Teren también es nacido de Muggle, y tanto él como su hermana son magos.

-          ¿Y tú?

-          Mi madre es bruja, y mis abuelos, y parece estar confirmado que mi padre también, aunque no le conozco.-asintió ella. Se creó otra pausa que esta vez Darrow se encargó de romper.- ¿Hay algo que quieras saber? –Ysera se tomó su tiempo.

-          ¿Por qué el director de Hogwarts te ha pedido que vengas a por mí? -él sonrió mirando a la mesa. Claramente portaba consigo cierta lástima. 

-          Porque una cosa es que te niegues a recibir la enseñanza, y otra es que te niegues a aceptar tu condición. -se miraron.- Losnedahl es bastante perseverante, y controlador, si me preguntas. Y eras la única que había estado rompiendo las cartas de manera voluntaria, por tanto me pidió que viniese a hablar contigo, y, ah –se llevó la mano de nuevo a su espalda, la regresó esta vez con la carta.- a que te la diese de nuevo en persona.-la extendió frente a Ysera, que con recelo la cogió y leyó.

-          A la atención de Ysera Sevriens, sentada frente a Darrow Brice y dos pasteles aún por comer. -alzó la mirada.- ¿Lo has escrito tú?-Darrow se apoyaba sobre la mesa con brazos cruzados, negando.

-          Es magia. -Ysera achinó la mirada y le burló con una mueca sin poder evitarlo. Él rio.- ¿No la vas a abrir?-dubitativa, alzó la mirada de nuevo del sobre a él para posteriormente bajarla de nuevo.

Giró el envoltorio para dar de nuevo con el sello rojo y el nombre de Hogwarts, acompañado del escudo que la identificaba. Ahora, al menos, podía permitirse echarle un vistazo con alguien que respondiese todas sus preguntas.

-          ¿ _Draco dormiens… nunquam titilándus_?

-          Nunca despiertes a un dragón dormido, o algo así. -explicó desganado. La mirada de Ysera se desorbitó.

-          ¿Dragón? -dejó la boca entreabierta.- ¿Existen los dragones?-él no pestañeó.

-          ¿Tu disposición a abrir la carta depende de la existencia de dragones? Porque, si es así, te digo que no, no existen. -ella tragó saliva, regresando los ojos al sobre. Temblorosa, lo abrió y cogió el papel. Volvió a leer la carta que confirmaba que había sido admitida en Hogwarts.- Por detrás tienes todo lo que necesitarás comprar. -giró el papel para darse con una lista interminable de libros y utensilios.

-          ¿Qué tipo de moneda es esta? No entiendo el precio...

-          Son galeones. Tranquila, puedes ir a Gringotts y cambiar tu dinero por dinero mágico.

-          ¿Gringotts? -suspiró él, riendo.

-          Es el banco. El nuestro.

-          Ah…

-          Es fascinante.-confesó.- Eres lo más cercano a un Muggle de mi edad que he conocido nunca, y ni siquiera lo eres.

-          Veo que te gustan los… Muggles. -no era la primera vez desde que le había conocido en la que Darrow parecía mostrar furor por lo no mágico. El rostro del chico se iluminó.

-          Me fascina. ¿No te fascina a ti lo mágico?

-          No sabría qué decirte…

Paseaba sus ojos por los títulos de los libros. Historia de la Magia… Encantamientos…

-          Llevo toda mi vida rodeado de magia. Hasta cierta edad, mi madre no nos dijo ni a mí ni a mi hermana que existían personas sin magia. Fui de los pocos que el año pasado optó por cursar Estudios Muggles en Hogwarts. Solo éramos dos de mi curso, así que nos pusieron en la clase de segundo año mientras recibíamos apoyo de los demás, que eran todo Gryffindors o Hufflepuffs, y algún Ravenclaw, pero ningún Slytherin, lo—

-          Siento interrumpirte, pero vuelves a estar hablando en clave... -le costó unos segundos entenderla.

-          Ah, disculpa. -cogió aire.- Una vez llegues a Hogwarts, serás seleccionada para una casa, que viene a ser como... ¿El grupo al que perteneces? Un equipo, no sé. Son cuatro casas, en honor a los cuatro fundadores de la escuela. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Yo estoy en Gryffindor.

-          Y yo que pensaba que se trataba de un pueblo noruego cuando me lo has dicho…-se sintió fría, él rio.

-          No te preocupes, te irás acostumbrando. -Ysera miraba su lista de compras escolares, dubitativa.- Si decides venir, claro. –captó su mirada por unos segundos.

Le hubiese gustado contagiarse de la seguridad que Darrow radiaba, pero sus dudas eran tan grandes que no era capaz de dejarlas a un lado.

-          ¿Cómo es… Hogwarts? -él entendió que no se refería al edificio, por lo que fue más allá.

-          Estudiarás durante un año lectivo en la escuela, luego en verano eres libre de ir donde quieras, hasta el uno de septiembre que volverán las clases. Antes se viajaba a Hogwarts el mismo día de inicio de curso, pero ahora, con eso de dar clases tanto a jóvenes como adultos, se comienzan el 31 de agosto para poder seleccionarlos a sus casas y explicarles todo sin estrés. Tendrás exámenes, trabajos, ejercicios, compañeros… Es una escuela normal, solo que lo que aprendes tiene que ver con la magia.

-          Aquí, cuando voy a clase, vuelvo a casa por la tarde… Por lo que cuentas no tiene pinta de que vaya a volver hasta verano…-Darrow asintió.

-          Es enseñanza interna.

-          Pero… mis padres…-dejaba la mirada perdida.- Ellos ni siquiera saben que yo—

-          Sí lo saben.-cortó.- Bueno, ahora. Losnedahl me pidió que les entregase una carta explicándoles todo.

-          ¡¿Qué!? -se alteró tanto que hasta la chica de detrás del mostrador les miró petrificada. Darrow sonrió en su dirección buscando calmarla antes de volver a Ysera.- ¡¿Por qué hace eso?! ¿¡Y si no quiero que ellos—

-          Oye, eso díselo a él, yo solo cumplo órdenes—

-          Para ser tan _antisistema_ te veo siguiendo muchas órdenes—

-          ¿Antiqué? Oye, cálmate ¿quieres? La mujer nos está mirando raro.

-          Podrías aparecerte otra vez, a lo mejor a ella le gusta la magia. O mejor, desaparécete. -se levantó y cogió sus dos cupcakes antes de dirigirse a la puerta. Salió por ella y comenzó a andar. Antes de girar la esquina, Darrow ya estaba frente a ella.- ¡Deja de hacer eso!

-          Vale, lo siento. Por aparecerme y por darle la carta a tus padres, pero Losnedahl—

-          Losnedahl, Losnedahl…-repitió irritada.

-          Oye, no hay tiempo ¿vale? El tren sale mañana, y aún has de ir a comprar todas tus cosas si quieres venir. La carta solo te ha ahorrado tiempo de explicarles todo, para así poder irnos ya y—

-          ¿No puedo ir a despedirme?

La rabia había dejado paso a cierta lástima. Darrow contuvo la respiración unos segundos.

-          No tenemos mucho tiempo…-negó.- Si hubieses hecho caso de la carta la primera vez que—

-          Ni se te ocurra culparme. -alzó las manos él en señal de disculpa.

-          Vale. Pero no, no hay tiempo. Hemos de ir a Gringotts, luego a comprarlo todo, has de elegir tus materias y—

-          No he dicho que vaya a ir.

-          Tampoco has dicho que no, y en cambio te preocupa el no despedirte…-Ysera bajó la mirada.- Creo que sí lo has dicho. -miró a un lado, él no dejó de mirarla.- Puedes volver a casa en Navidad, y escribirles, y—

-          Da igual.-suspiró. Tras una pausa, se masajeó los ojos con la mano libre.- En dos semanas presento mi proyecto final para un Máster, llevo estudiando y trabajando en ello todo el verano.-protestaba.- Ahora, de la noche a la mañana, apareces tú, y no me queda otra opción que la de fiarme de un desconocido que a lo mejor es de una mafia rara. Me pides que deje toda mi vida atrás por un mundo que solo conozco a través de ti...-Darrow se encogió de hombros.

-          Una vez pises Hogwarts, créeme, no querrás volver a estudiar o trabajar en el mundo Muggle. -pausó.- Siento que te hayas tenido que enterar así, no te culparé de nuevo de romper las cartas pero todo habría sido más sencillo de haber estado dispuesta al menos a entender de qué trataba todo. -Ysera no se inmutaba.-  No me conoces pero te pediré que confíes en mí, en serio, el mundo mágico no es tan malo como lo estás viendo ahora mismo, de verdad que cuando descubras cómo funciona todo, no querrás volver.

-          ¿Y qué si quiero? ¿Y si voy, estudio, no me gusta, y quiero volver?

-          Entonces volverás. -sentenció.- Es tu elección.

-          ¿Eres siempre tan calmado? -se irritó ella. Darrow rio.

-          En realidad siempre me dicen que parece que llevo un dragón dentro. Quiero decir, metafórico, ya he dicho antes que los dragones no existen. -burló echando a andar. Ysera le siguió con la mirada.

-          A dónde vas.

-          Este es el camino al callejón Diagón, donde está todo lo que necesitas para Hogwarts. Si quieres, ven conmigo, si no… -se encogió de hombros.- Sube en uno de esos trenes Muggles tan raros y vuelve a casa.-Ysera mostró cierta sonrisa lateral ante esa descripción. Pensó durante varios segundos.

-          ¿Puedo pedir algo a cambio de aceptar? -él asintió.- Déjame ir a casa. Seré rápida.

-          Ysera, no hay tiempo de—

-          ¿Puedes hacer que nos aparezcamos? -él dudó.- Así habría tiempo ¿no?

-          Es peligroso. No estás acostumbrada a—

-          Si no voy a casa primero, no iré. -sentenció.

Ahora, el pensativo era él. Tras varios segundos en los que se mantuvo en silencio, se acercó a la chica y miró velozmente a su alrededor. La cogió de la mano.

-          No vengas llorando a mí cuando te cruces con un dragón.

Ysera rio justo antes de perderse en una espiral de luces, dolor y pérdida de conocimiento. Cuando regresó a sí, estaba frente a la puerta de su casa, ya en el rellano del edificio. Darrow la agarraba del brazo y la cintura.

-          Te avisé. -Ysera se tapó la boca con la mano.- No vomites, por favor. -suplicó. Ella negó. Bajó la mirada a su mano libre y descubrió lo que quedaba de sus cupcakes: nada. La bandeja de cartón que portaba estaba vacía.- Te debo dos. -asintió ella.- Ahora, date prisa, por favor. Quiero decir... –se apresuró a corregir.- No te presiono, pero…

-          Entiendo.

Se llevó las manos a su bolsillo trasero del pantalón y sacó las llaves de casa, sorprendiéndose de que estuviese allí tras haber experimentado lo que acababa de vivir. Cogió aire y entró a su hogar, llegando al salón seguida de Darrow para ver a sus padres con la mirada perdida.

Su madre sentada en el sofá, su padre, apoyado sobre una mesa alta en donde residía una carta abierta. Se miraron unos segundos sin decir nada. La verdad es que Ysera no había pensado en qué decirles, todo había sucedido muy rápido, y ni siquiera se encontraba del todo bien tras la aparición, ni mucho menos segura de que todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor fuese real.

Esperaba preguntas, incluso llegó a pensar que ninguno de ellos se creería lo que una carta pudiese decirles, pero parecía que las palabras usadas por Losnedahl habían sido las apropiadas, justas y necesarias.

-          Yo...

Sin saber qué decir, porque ellos tampoco comentaban nada. 

Nunca había guardado una relación efusiva con ellos. Por su estilo de ver las cosas, de llevar su rutina, su relación con sus padres era una de pleno aprecio y cordialidad, pero que rara vez iba más allá de lo meramente necesario. Ni hablaba con ellos sobre sus romances cuando estos acababan, ni buscaba solucionar en ambos las dudas que surgiesen en su día a día tanto personal como estudiantil. En cambio, Ysera sabía que aquella noticia no podía suponer algo positivo para ambos. Que, en un inicio, hasta pensaría que ella, sabedora de tal condición, les habría ocultado la información que Ysera aún dudaba creyesen. 

Desvió entre la perdición de su mirada los ojos al papel expuesto. Sin querer leerlo, pero divisando demasiado texto como para imaginar que Losnedahl había dado una explicación contundente a lo sucedido. Porque la idea de pensar que aquella carta venía hechizada para de su contenido convencerles era, cuanto menos, perturbadora. Rechazándola en el acto solo por el propio bien de la rutina que debía tomar.

Buscó de nuevo la mirada de sus padres, aún paralizados. Tanto, que ni dedicaban tiempo a un Darrow que se limitaba a esperar sin entrometerse. 

Su padre alzaba las cejas en un gesto limitado y, su madre, sonreía a un lado fingiendo que la confusión no la estaba destrozando por dentro.

-          Yo no sabía nada... -expuso. Ambos asintieron, conocedores del detalle.- Darrow... -miraba atrás, para exponerle.- Darrow dice que, de ir, hemos de irnos ya... 

Ambos volvieron a repetir el gesto con sus rostros, el de aceptación sin remedio. A Ysera el momento le estaba suponiendo tan incómodo y extraño que no sabía cómo continuarlo.

-          Solo quería... Saber, que, si voy, vosotros no estaréis... 

Enfadados. Decepcionados. Asustados. 

Ninguna opción de la que presenciaba en sus miradas le resultaba agradable. 

Buscaba ahora el gesto de Darrow, al que apenas conocía de unas conversaciones demasiado profundas pero que, por algún motivo, sentía Ysera le iba a ayudar al conectar. La calidez de su mirada se enternecía, le mostraba con mayor cariño una sonrisa certera, sin ocultar tras ella nada que no mostrase todo su rostro. La pena que comprendía, las dudas que le gustaría borrar del corazón de la indecisa chica. 

-          Cuándo volverías. -su madre quiso saber, por al menos garantizar su regreso.

Sonó su voz tan quebrada que, lamentándose, Ysera no podía imaginarles de otra forma que llorando en terror cuando la carta les hubiese explicado lo que Darrow le había estado diciendo a ella. Se mordió el labio la chica, sin querer reparar demasiado en ello, pidiéndose a sí misma el decidir en base a su propio bien. 

-         Las clases acaban en verano -Darrow ayudaba a Ysera a exponer.-, pero puede salir en Navidad, o cuando quiera si no hay clase, vaya.

Le habían mirado, ahora sí, con claro pudor al oírle hablar. Como si al imaginar su condición de mago hubiesen supuesto que su voz iba a tornar a algo tétrico y místico. Pero Darrow se mostraba como el chico normal que era, poseedor solo en variante a ellos de un don que ahora su hija también conocía portar.

No quiso Ysera pedir permiso. No sentía tener que hacerlo a esas alturas, pero algo en ella le impedía moverse si sus padres no le daban el visto bueno. Si no podía, antes de partir, garantizar que su vida no mágica seguiría allí en caso de ella querer retomarla. Fuese eso en apenas horas, o se diese de ahí a un curso entero. 

Se hizo de rogar, y aceptaba la chica que de la boca de sus padres no iba a salir nada más de lo ya comunicado. Por eso el que asintiesen con media sonrisa distante le fue suficiente para asimilar que, por todos lados, la decisión ya se había tomado.

Se acercó poco a poco a ellos y, sin decir nada, se dejó abrazar de forma fría por ambos.

Cómo podía haber cambiado todo tanto en tan pocos minutos... Había abandonado su casa esa mañana para simplemente despejarse, olvidarse o intentarlo de lo que había bautizado como un timo acosador. Ahora, en cambio, había viajado en el espacio de la mano de un muchacho para aparecerse frente a una casa en la que ahora estaba. Y todo porque, decían, era una bruja. Algo que, si no hubiese visto con sus propios ojos, aún se negaría a creer.

Pasó por su cuarto una vez se sintió incapaz de mirarles a los ojos una vez más, y se sentó en la cama. Todo le daba vueltas, y ya no tenía nada que ver con la aparición que Darrow había realizado con ella. Miraba la pila de libros sobre su escritorio, su portátil apagado tras la última tanda de trabajo que ahora quedaría inutilizada quién sabía si para siempre. Quería preguntarle a Darrow si podía posponer su llegada a Hogwarts a cuando acabase su Máster, pero algo le decía que ya sabía la respuesta. Tenía su móvil en las manos, sin más sentido que el de pasearlo entre sus dedos con tal de que estos estuviesen entretenidos mientras su cabeza giraba sin parar.

El vaso, el empujón… Todo tenía cierto sentido ahora, dentro de lo que cabía entre tanta sorpresa. Las cosas estaban pasando muy rápido para ella y el mareo se acentuaba cada vez más.

Darrow estaba en el marco de la puerta, mirándola. Darrow, un joven poco más mayor que ella con poderes mágicos que ya no tenían cabida a la incredulidad. El chico se sentó a su lado, con cercanía, e hizo una mueca con su boca.

-          No puedes llevar cosas electrónicas, Hogwarts es… digamos que no tan moderno como el mundo Muggle. Pero puedes preparar tu ropa y otras cosas que quieras llevar y ya se encargarán de recogerlo.

-          Pensé que no había tiempo... -él sonrió.

-          Te puedo conceder unos minutos más.

Unos minutos definitivos. En los que, o le echaba de su casa, o acudía a su mano para dejarse guiar por él. A la vida que le prometía, de la que nunca había oído hablar pero que, desde que tocase la carta de su sobre, sentía que no podía tratarse de un engaño. La que, con sus propios ojos, había visto tomar forma en aquella lágrima al aire. En aquellas explicaciones. En el viaje espacial que, sin duda, había transportado su cuerpo de lado a lado sin mayor explicación que la que Darrow le daba.

Podía seguir con su vida, la cual no le disgustaba, o acudir a conocer la nueva que, como le prometían, no la dejaría indiferente. Mucho más por conocer, más materias en las que hacerse valer. Un nuevo reto, en el que solo variaba la opción de la magia. Que solo distaba de la admisión a una universidad Muggle del simple hecho de que, a donde iba, las varitas eran las herramientas básicas.

Estaba aterrada, como aún confusa, pero sentía que, de no tomar esa oportunidad, una parte de ella se arrepentiría eternamente. Y, al fin y al cabo, Darrow inspiraba confianza. Y si el chico había prometido que Ysera podría abandonar el barco en cualquier momento, por qué no iba ella a acercarse al menos al puerto.

Cuando hubo preparado todo sobre la cama, no mucho a consejo de Darrow, se alejó de la misma para echar un último vistazo a su dormitorio. Se preguntaba si volvería a verlo, si sus padres la aceptarían cuando acabasen las clases. Si ella misma extrañaría su vida no mágica una vez descubriese lo que quedaba por delante, lo que le prometían que existía pero que aún la aterraba. Se miró las palmas de las manos, buscando en ellas un destello, una pizca de luz que la ayudase a sentirse segura.

Al entender que nada sucedería a su alrededor, miró a Darrow y le cogió de la mano. Y esperó a perderse de nuevo en una espiral de luces.


	3. Nombres, misterios, y una varita

No levantaba la vista del plato que le habían servido. A petición de Darrow, habían parado a comer algo en El Caldero Chorreante, un local del cual no había oído hablar nunca y que, una vez cruzó sus puertas, entendió por qué.

La gente en su interior no era como la sociedad de a pie. Llevaban ropajes que a su juicio parecían de otro siglo, y algunas personas hasta llevaban sombrero de pico. Miró a su alrededor buscando dar con la cámara oculta que le demostrase que todo formaba parte de una broma, pero se quedó perpleja al ver a una escoba paseándose por el suelo limpiando el polvo sin que nadie la menease. Darrow tuvo que retroceder sus pasos para cogerla del brazo y hacer que le acompañase.

Se sentaron en una mesa ocupada por dos hombres leyendo el periódico en la otra punta. A los segundos, el camarero llegó y Darrow se encargó de pedir por ambos. Agua para beber, y un plato de arroz con carne troceada y setas para comer. Aún no había probado bocado cuando Darrow repetía la ración.

Llevaba desde la noche anterior sin hambre. Todo era demasiado para ella en ese instante. ¿Una bruja? ¿Así, de la nada? Las primeras veces que recibió la carta pensó que solo se trataría de publicidad, y tras la primera vez que esta pareció perseguirla, hasta de algún tipo de acoso empresarial. Que ahora resultase ser su carta de admisión para una escuela de magia… Era demasiado para lo que su cuerpo parecía poder soportar. Cogió el vaso de agua y se lo bebió de un trago, mareada.

-          Sigues sin creerme ¿no? –Darrow preguntaba destrozando un pedazo de pan sobre su plato. Ella le miró insegura.

-          Te creo. -afirmó. Darrow asintió.

-          Por eso me pediste aparecernos. -masticó.- Al salir de la tienda de tartas. Me pediste aparecernos en tu casa. -ella asintió expectante.- Querías la última prueba que te confirmase que no te mentía. -Ysera bajó la mirada.

-          Quería despedirme de mis padres.

-          Y de paso confirmar que no te mentía.

-          Y de paso confirmar que no me mentías. -él sonrió y siguió comiendo. Ysera le observaba.- Hace muchos años hice cosas…-empezó.- Que supongo que tienen que ver con que sea… bruja.

-          ¿Cómo qué?

-          Lanzar a alguien por los aires varios metros de distancia sin llegar a tocarle. -Darrow dejó de masticar, luego asintió.

-          Claramente.

-          O parar una bicicleta a gran velocidad, también sin tocarla.-siguió asintiendo.- O romper un vaso estando estresada…

-          Sin tocarlo.-apuntó él.

Ysera sonrió triste, y luego asintió.

-          ¿No hace falta una varita para hacer magia?

-          A veces no. Depende del hechizo, o la situación. Por lo general, si quieres parar algo a gran velocidad, necesitas un hechizo y una varita. Pero, dependiendo de la situación, puede que la fuerza que tengas mental sea suficiente. -asintió ella.- ¿Tienes miedo? -sin pensárselo dos veces, Ysera asintió.- Yo voy a estar a tu lado ¿sí? –captó sus ojos.- Si me necesitas, digo. O si te caigo bien. Si no, te dejo en paz, no te preocupes. -ella rio apenada.- Pero has de comer algo, estás pálida.

-          Soy pálida. -puntualizó.

-          Sí, pero no de forma enfermiza. -le acercó el plato.- Come.

-          ¿Cómo puedes tener tanta hambre tú? Has comido tartas, ahora dos platos de… lo que quiera que sea esto.

-          Aparecerse da hambre.

-          ¿En serio? Porque yo tengo el estómago cerrado…

-          Intenta comer, va. Hemos de ir al callejón en unos minutos.

-          ¿Qué me encontraré ahí?

-          Tiendas. Gente comprando. Cosas mágicas que seguramente te choquen de primeras.

-          ¿Como la escoba que barre sola? –Darrow rio.

-          Aquí no van con electricidad, no.

-          ¿Electricidad? ¿Hablas de una aspiradora?

-          ¿Eh? -se miraron perdidos.- ¿Cómo usas una escoba tú?

-          Con la mano. Las dos. Coges el palo y la mueves. -Darrow se agotó en el acto.

-          ¿Y no te cansas? ¡Pensaba que serían eléctricas! Como la… televisión. Oh, mierda. Te iba a pedir que me enseñases una. Me muero de ganas de ver cómo funciona.

-          No te pierdes nada, sólo dan basura. -Darrow frunció el ceño.- No literal, o sea… Proyectan imágenes ¿sabes? Las imágenes son basura… No tienen calidad y, bueno, déjalo. Ya te enseñaré una en el futuro. -asintió indeciso.- Así que no hay televisión en el mundo mágico…

-          En Hogwarts hay una. En el departamento Muggle. Y hay un coche, y un teléfono.

-          Qué modernos. -ironizó llevándose a la boca finalmente una cucharada de comida.

-          Hogwarts está bastante atrasado en cuanto a… modernidades Muggles. Piensa que con la magia no necesitamos grandes cosas y… Nuestras necesidades en sí son muy diferentes.-pausó.- En fin, come, voy a pagar y a buscar algún periódico que leer.

-          ¿Pagar?

-          ¿No pagas por la comida en el mundo Muggle?

-          Sí, sí pago. -protestó.- Pero… Quiero pagar mi parte ¿no aceptan mi moneda?

-          No te preocupes, la siguiente pagas tú.

Darrow se alejó hacia la barra en donde se quedó unos minutos ojeando el periódico. Ysera no le había prestado atención al cuadernillo y, viendo el interés de su acompañante, decidió dirigir su mirada al que portaba aún el señor de su derecha. Se atragantó con la comida tras asumir que la foto de la portada se estaba moviendo. Ver eso en la pantalla de su teléfono no era raro, pero en un papel, y con tanta naturalidad… Se puso en pie y fue hacia Darrow.

-          Las fotos del periódico se mueven. -informó. Él alzó las cejas y la miró perplejo.

-          No…-bromeaba en fingido asombro.- Menos mal que me lo has dicho. -Ysera le golpeó el hombro.- ¿No se mueven en el mundo Mug—

-          No, nada de lo que pasa en tu mundo pasa en el mío ¿vale? acéptalo.

-          Eres tú la que viene diciendo que las fotos se mueven.

-          Vale, vale. Trato hecho. Dejaré de sorprenderme por todo de esta forma, si tú no me tratas por idiota cuando me sorprenda.

-          Trato hecho.- Darrow cerró el periódico y echó a andar. Ysera lanzó una última mirada al papel para ver la foto de portada: un hombre con túnica negra brillante y un sombrero gacho. Se balanceaba en su sitio con orgullo, alumbrado por un sinfín de flashes.

-          ¿Quién es?

-          Es el Ministro. Douglas Macar.-la dirigía a una puerta trasera que llevaba a un pequeño cuarto exterior de ladrillo.- ¿Estás lista?

-          No, pero dudo estarlo de aquí a mucho tiempo.

Ysera se cogió de su mano. El chico bajó la mirada y frunció el ceño, luego sacó su varita y golpeó cinco ladrillos de la pared.

-          ¿No vamos a aparecernos?

-          No. -sonrió él, y acto seguido la pared empezó a moverse.

Los ladrillos se echaban a un lado, reagrupándose en un lateral y dejando una vía libre hacia lo que era un callejón abarrotado de gente correteando. Darrow no comenzó a andar hasta que no vio en Ysera la capacidad de seguirle los pasos. Se había soltado de su mano, pero había subido esta y llevado la otra hasta su brazo para agarrarlo y protegerse en él mientras caminaban.

Las tiendas eran coloridas, y los escaparates estaban repletos de objetos pintorescos que se movían buscando captar la atención del cliente.

Una tienda de calderos, de todos los tamaños y colores, al igual que otros tantos utensilios que parecían estar destinados a la fabricación de pociones. Se había acercado a la cristalera para leer los carteles, y se había olvidado de pestañear.

_«¡Caldero de tamaño medio para estudiantes de primero!»_

_«Caldero Wannon: ideal para pociones genéricas y medicinales. No apto para alérgicos a la pluma de Fénix.»_

Siguió caminando, sin soltarse de Darrow, observando con detalle cada tienda con la que se cruzaba. Desde una peluquería en la cual las tijeras se movían solas, hasta una tienda de libros que contaba con varias plantas.

-          Aquí hemos de venir luego, pero primero, Gringotts.-señaló el gran edificio blanco del final de la calle.

Estaba torcido, pero no parecía haber sufrido ninguna desmejora. De camino al edificio, Ysera seguía anonadada respecto a lo que la rodeaba. Ya no tiendas, sino gente, niños que corrían lamiendo piruletas que no sostenían, madres y padres que hablaban en las puertas cargando en el aire libros y materiales, lechuzas volando de un lado para otro cargando sobres en la boca…

Cuando entraron por la puerta del banco su asombro positivo se vio transformado en cierto terror.

-          Se me olvidó hablarte de los duendes, sí. -detrás de altos mostradores, pequeñas criaturas de narices largas y orejas picudas contaban y volvían a contar monedas de oro.- No te fíes mucho de ellos, son muy listos pero siempre están de mal humor. Espera aquí mientras hablo con uno ¿vale?

-          ¿Bromeas? No me dejes aquí sola. -Darrow pretendía alejarse hacia un mostrador y dejarla en el pasillo, pero la chica saltó hacia él.

Luego, Darrow comenzó a hablar con el duende que, en efecto, mucha simpatía no radiaba.

Le puso en contexto y le contó su situación, y el pequeño ser no parecía estar muy sorprendido. Hizo a Ysera firmar unos papeles y, acto seguido, le pidió su dinero. Ysera, que había cogido todo lo que tenía en casa y había hecho a Darrow parar en un cajero para sacar, con la correspondiente sorpresa del mago, antes de ir a El Caldero Chorreante, le entregaba al duende todas sus pertenencias. Tras varios minutos, el ser regresó con una llave para pedirles que le acompañasen hacia un carruaje al fin del pasillo. Ysera no parecía muy confiada, y Darrow no tuvo excusa que ponerle que pareciese ir a funcionar.

-          Siéntate y disfruta. -a su sorpresa, Ysera cumplió la palabra que él ofrecía.

Después de que el pequeño carruaje les llevase por un sinfín de vías metálicas entre bloques de piedra y pasadizos para aterrizar frente a una puerta, Darrow no pudo más que sorprenderse al verla sonreír.

-          Ha sido como una montaña rusa.

-          He estado en Rusia y no he visto una montaña así, pero me alegro de que te haya gustado. -Ysera rio al comentario y esperó a que el duende abriese la que parecía ser una celda. El número 505 estaba en lo alto. La puerta se abrió, dando paso a una pequeña torre de oro y otra de bronce.

-          Estas son ahora sus posesiones, señora Sevriens.-aseguraba. Ysera asintió sin más, pero Darrow pareció disconforme.

-          ¿Sólo esto? He hecho el cálculo y debería ser más.

-          El cambio de moneda Muggle está estipulado por el consejo de duendes de Gringotts, señor, y aprobado por el Ministerio.

-          Y el cambio de moneda estipula que—

-          El cambio de moneda ha sido regulado esta misma mañana, señor. Los cálculos que he realizado son los correctos, como siempre. Cualquier queja, hable con el encargado.-dijo con retintín.

Darrow maldijo por lo bajo y animó a Ysera a acercarse a sus posesiones. Esta lo cogió todo y salió detrás de él. El camino de regreso fue silencioso, al igual que el paseo hasta el callejón Diagón.

-         Malditos seres, no te haces idea de lo que les odio.

-          Bueno, no te preocupes, digo yo que será suficiente ¿no?

-          No, no lo es. -protestó.- Con mis cálculos, imaginaba que ibas a ir justa, ahora… En fin, no te preocupes. Vamos. ¿A dónde quieres ir primero? -paseaban por el callejón. Ysera miraba las tiendas atónita.

-          No lo sé…-le llamó la atención un escaparate que le sacó una carcajada.- ¿Tan especiales son las escobas en este mundo que las vendéis así? -tres de diferentes tamaños y formas ocupaban en horizontal la cristalera de la tienda. Darrow rio.

-          Estas no son para barrer.-dejó caer.

Ysera las miraba sonriendo hasta que se dio cuenta de su posible utilidad.

Se giró abrumada.

-          ¿Vuelan? -tartamudeó.- ¿En serio? ¿Se puede volar?-asintió.- ¿Tú sabes? -asintió de nuevo.

-          Juego al Quidditch.

-          ¿Al _quiqué_? -Darrow rio sonoramente.

-          Es el deporte mágico, lo que viene a ser como vuestro fútbol, aunque a mi juicio el Quidditch es más entretenido. Pero bueno, eso mejor que te lo explique en Hogwarts, pero que sepas que yo soy jugador de Gryffindor. Ven, voy a llevarte a que elijas tus asignaturas.

Fueron hacia la librería de varias plantas que vieron en un inicio. Estaba a rebosar de gente que cargaba torres de libros, cada cual más extravagante. Darrow la dirigió hacia una mesa en donde había una mujer con el pelo grisáceo recogido en un moño alto. Le pidieron un papel, y Darrow lo rellenó con datos de Ysera pluma en mano, luego, se lo cedió.

-          Tienes que elegir diez asignaturas, o bueno, menos, porque algunas son obligatorias.-le señaló los cuadros marcados ya en negro.- Estudiarás Encantamientos, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Pociones e Historia de la Magia de manera obligatoria. Luego, has de elegir otras seis. Solo porque eres mayor de edad, los niños de once años no eligen en su primer año.

-          ¿Hay algo que si lo elijo me permita estudiar contigo? -Darrow hizo una mueca.

-          No lo creo, solo Estudios Muggles permite mezclar gente de diferente año, y—

-          Entonces quiero Estudios Muggles. -él sonrió.

-          Oye, por qué no eliges las demás y luego si te sobra espacio, coges esa. La gente en Hogwarts no muerde, en serio. Y si muerde, tranquila, hay hechizos para vengarse.

Ysera miró la lista de asignaturas y empezó a darle vueltas a las opciones. Comenzó a seleccionar, jugueteando con la pluma, y al finalizar, le dio la hoja a Darrow. Este leyó.

-          Herbología, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Adivinación, Aparición, Vuelo y Estudios Muggles. -Darrow miró con una ceja alzada a Ysera.

-          No es por ti. Pero soy muy Muggle, como has dicho, a lo mejor es un aprobado seguro. -rio él.- ¿Qué seleccionaste tú?

-          Lo mismo menos Herbología. Cogí en cambio Estudio de las Runas.

-          Suena aburridísimo.

-          Háblame cuando tengas que estudiar mil tipos de hoja diferente.

Le entregó el papel a la señora y esta se lo cedió a la lechuza que paseaba por su alrededor. Antes de que Ysera preguntase, Darrow se adelantó.

-          Mandan a Hogwarts tu elección de asignaturas, y ahora te traerán tus libros.

Minutos después, el arsenal literario venía levitando hacia ella. La mujer le dio un papel a Darrow y este les dirigió al mostrador, en donde esperaron cerca de diez minutos a poder pagar. Cuando les dijeron el precio, Ysera se estremeció.

-          Es… casi todo lo que tengo. -él suspiró.

-          Lo sé. -Ysera miraba su mano llena de monedas de oro y el pequeño saco que le habían dado en Gringotts en el que solo quedaban monedas de bronce.- Oye, tienes dos opciones ¿vale? Una es que te tomen nota de tu dinero a pagar en el resto de tiendas, y una vez en Hogwarts hagas trabajos de ayuda y así recibir dinero para pagarlo. Es una opción solo existente para mayores de edad procedentes de Muggles.

-          ¿La otra opción cuál es?

-          Que me dejes pagártelo, y ya me lo darás.

-          Pues nada, a trabajar en Hogwarts. -sentenció. Darrow puso los ojos en blanco y la acompañó fuera de la tienda.- ¿Van a seguirnos todo el rato? -hablaba de los libros, levitando tras ellos. Darrow rio.

-          Hasta que se cansen. Cuando eso pase, irán a tu habitación de El Caldero Chorreante a esperarte.

Ella rio, asumía que sus palabras no eran más que un juego bromista, pero Darrow no lo desmintió en ningún momento, y tras comprar un caldero y varios productos para elaborar pociones, se dio cuenta de que los libros ya no estaban con ella.

-          Toca ir a por la varita.

-          ¿En serio? ¿Ya?

-          ¿Hasta cuándo quieres esperar? -rio.- Sí, ya. Te esperaré en la tienda de escobas, quiero echar un vistazo a la nueva Fénix.

-          ¿Fénix?

-          Ve y compra tu varita. -la animó a entrar y la chica accedió.

El recibidor no era muy grande, y lo que esperaba encontrar como varitas expuestas por todos lados se transformó en una realidad de cajas cerradas amontonadas en estanterías llenas de polvo. En el mostrador había una niña de pelo rubio acompañando a su hermano mayor. Ninguno tendría más de doce años. Ambos estaban siendo atendidos por el hombre tras la mesa que hablaba de ellos de la que parecía ser la varita del joven. Quiso acercarse a husmear pero le pudo el coraje. Sobre todo viendo que no se encontraba sola esperando.

A su lado, apoyada en una mesa llena de papeles, una chica de pelo negro rizado muy alborotado miraba pasiva lo que Ysera hacía. Estaba claramente aburrida, y no muy entusiasmada por la presencia de la chica. Pasaban los minutos, y ni el señor acababa su discurso frente al joven y su hermana, ni ella se cansaba de fisgonear.

-          Tus padres son Muggles ¿no? -la chica de melena rizada preguntó, lanzada. Ysera dio un paso atrás.- Te veo muy sorprendida ante todo como para tener experiencia en la magia. -rio de manera comprensiva. Ysera asintió.

-          Lo son.

-          Tranquila: cuando sea tu turno, Ollivanders Jr. te dirá que te acerques, te mirará una vez de arriba abajo y te traerá una varita. Normalmente acierta a la primera, y luego te dará sermón sobre ella.

-          Veo que te lo sabes de memoria...

-          Tengo dos millones de primos a los que he tenido que acompañar a comprar la suya.

-          Tú ya tienes la tuya, imagino. -la chica negó.

-          La mía se rompió antes de verano. La tenía desde los once años.

-          ¿Lo... siento? -no sabía si darle el pésame. La muchacha se sonrió. 

-          No funcionaba muy bien, era hora de cambiar.

Ollivanders Jr. fingía una emoción exagerada a un comentario de la niña, comenzando así a explicar una nueva historia respecto a su varita. Bufó la chica a su lado.

-          Cuando es la primera varita es lo peor, los niños siempre tienen mil preguntas...

-          No parece ser tu pasatiempo favorito.

-          La primera vez que ves el proceso emociona, el segundo, sorprende, el tercero… juegas a ver si adivinas el componente de la varita. El cuarto ya, bostezas. -Ysera rio por lo bajo.

Aquella chica le había dicho que había tenido que acompañar a todos sus primos a comprar su varita, así que imaginó su procedencia. 

-          Tus padres son magos, entonces.

-          Mi madre sí, mi padre no. Pero el resto de mi familia lo es. Al completo.

-          ¡Ah! –El que debía ser Ollivanders Jr. se dirigía a la chica con sorpresa mientras animaba a la pareja de hermanos a abandonar su tienda.- Señorita Storm Pemberton, por fin llegó su hora de renovarse. -Storm se acercó a él.

-          Sorpréndame ¿Tendré pelo de Veela en mi nueva varita?

-          Veamos. -el señor salió escopetado a la parte trasera de su tienda y volvió con una caja aterciopelada granate. La abrió y sacó de ella una varita color canela, más refinada y larga que la que Darrow tenía. Esta tenía grabados alrededor de la vara, detallados en un tono más oscuro que del resto del palo. Su mango extendía la forma del resto de la vara hasta acabar en lo que parecía ser la forma de una pluma. Cuando Storm la cogió, una corriente invisible la rodeó justo cuando la chica sentía un escalofrío. Ollivanders Jr. se sonrió.- Es usted muy lista, señorita Pemberton. Pelo de Veela, y no solo eso, también pelo de Unicornio. Madera de ébano. Una varita muy especial, sin duda.

-          Pensaba que el ébano las daba negras.

-          A los hacedores de varitas les gusta experimentar, señorita Pemberton. -Storm miraba su varita perpleja, e Ysera se sonrió.

Parecía que la joven de pelo negro se había sorprendido al fin y al cabo.

-          Espero que le de un buen uso.

-         Es la intención. -sacó de su bolsillo su saco de monedas, más abultado que el de Ysera al abandonar Gringotts, y pagó al vendedor de varitas.

Mientras Ollivanders Jr. parecía preparar la caja para ser llevada, Storm ojeaba su nueva vara con cierta sonrisa.

-          Ha sido un placer, señorita Pemberton.

-          Igualmente, Señor Ollivanders.-agradeció con un gesto de cabeza y se dio la vuelta.

Para Ysera, su rostro sereno había pasado a mostrar cierta alegría una vez su varita había acabado en su mano. Storm pasó por su lado y se despidió de ella con media sonrisa. Ysera la siguió con la mirada hasta que la única voz que quedaba en la tienda, además de la suya, se dirigió a su persona.

-           Siempre es fascinante ver la cara de alguien como usted la primera vez que ve el encuentro entre varita y mago, señorita…

-          Sevriens. -informó.- Ysera Sevriens. -y como le había informado Storm, el vendedor echó un ojo a todo su ser antes de que la inspiración le llegase y echase a andar por la tienda.

-          Creo que tengo lo que busca, señorita Sevriens.

-          O lo que me busca a mí…

-          ¿Disculpe? -el hombre volvía con una caja más alargada que la de Storm y de color negro azabache.

-          La varita me elige a mí.- contó, recordando las palabras de Darrow. El hombre asintió sonriente.

-          Así es.

Abrió la caja de manera delicada y sacó del soporte protector una varita que, de forma decidida, entregaba a Ysera. A la chica se le paró el corazón por unos segundos al verla. Tocarla iniciaría lo que sería un nuevo estilo de vida que todavía no terminaba de asimilar. Tenía reparo en hacerlo, y aun así una fuerza en su interior la animaba a ello.

Quería agarrarla, acogerla entre sus dedos, pedirle a Darrow que le enseñase el hechizo más básico para poder realizarlo ya. Quería hacer de todo con ella.

Era más voluminosa que la de Storm, y tan larga como la de Darrow. Completamente lisa. De color negro, cambiando en el mango a un marrón oscuro. La empuñadura mantenía el mismo formato que el resto de la vara, solo eran separados por una circunferencia marrón que servía de apoyo en el mango.

No se había dado cuenta de que la había cogido hasta que el señor Ollivanders Jr. hizo amago de retirársela. Reticente, la llevó hacia su pecho antes de entregarla.

-          Madera de castaño, y fibra de corazón de dragón. -ese último detalle sacó una leve sonrisa a la chica, que no dejaba de mirar su varita.- Ligera… y muy poderosa.

Ollivanders Jr. le acercaba de nuevo la piezas a Ysera, que la recuperaba con mayor prudencia. Mientras el hombre preparaba su caja para ser llevada, Ysera cogió su saco de monedas para comprobar que no eran suficientes. Le entregó al vendedor lo que tenía y, como le había explicado Darrow, le ofrecía un papel en el que se comprometía a través de Hogwarts a realizar tareas en un periodo no más lejano a dos meses por las cuales podría pagarle la diferencia.

Como si fuese algo común, Ollivanders Jr. aceptaba sin más y se despidió de ella.

-          Mucha suerte, señorita Sevriens.

Salió de la tienda varita en mano dándose de bruces con Darrow.

-          Vaya, qué bonita.-comentó.

-          Corazón de dragón.-citó. Él rio.

-          No me sorprende. ¿Seguimos? –la animó a caminar en busca de un baúl que usaría de maleta. El estilo retro que tenían no le disgustó, y eso al menos llamó su atención en positivo padecer.- ¿Todo bien?

Una vez se hicieron con todo, fueron a comer de nuevo a El Caldero Chorreante para así dar la bienvenida a la noche. Ysera asintió dubitativa en respuesta.

-          ¿Es muy obvio que no soy de familia mágica? –él la miró dudoso.- Una chica en la tienda de varitas me lo ha dicho antes que incluso saludarme.

-          ¿En serio?

-          Era maja, no me malinterpretes, pero… Me pregunto si soy tan cateta como parece, o si llevo un letrero brillante que lo va diciendo.

-          Voy a decirte dos cosas ¿vale? –dejó su tenedor al lado, con el cual devoraba una ensalada bañada en una salsa naranja.- La primera, es que vengas de la familia que vengas, tienes el mismo derecho que yo y que nadie a estar aquí y que no por eso eres mejor o peor que nadie ¿entendido? –Ysera asintió a lo obvio.- La segunda, no es que lo lleves pintado en la frente, es que es normal, si nunca habías visto algo así, que estés tan sorprendida deja bastante claro que no tienes experiencia con la magia. –asintió ella de nuevo.- ¿Puedo preguntarte quién te lo ha dicho?

-          Era una chica que había ido a buscar su varita… Tendría mi edad, más o menos. Quiero decir, no tenía once años. -Darrow pensaba, volviendo a masticar la comida que de nuevo engullía.- Creo que se llamaba Storm Pam…Pemberton. Algo así. -su mandíbula dejó de moverse para mirar fijamente a Ysera.

-          Pemberton. -asintió con cierta duda ella. - ¿Tenía el pelo negro y rizado? –repitió el gesto. Pero Darrow bajó la mirada al plato y siguió comiendo.

-          No pensarás dejarme así ¿no? –captó sus ojos.- ¿Qué pasa con esa chica?

-          No lo sé, no la conozco.

-          Acabas de describirla a la perfección.

-          Porque conozco a su familia, y todos tienen el mismo pelo.-pausó.- Los Pemberton son una familia de magos… curiosa. 

-          ¿En qué sentido?

-          Son Slytherin. Todos y cada uno de ellos, y—

-          Su padre no es mago. –interrumpió.- Me lo ha dicho ella…

-          O sea, que sí que es la hija de Violetta Pemberton…-miraba a la nada dándole vueltas a la información recibida.

-          ¿Por qué conoces a su madre? O a la familia. Tengo miedo ahora. -se apresuró a mirarla.

-          No, no, lo siento. Es solo que… Es una familia curiosa.

-          Eso ya lo has dicho.

-          Oye, no soy quién para decirte nada de otra gente ¿vale? pero los Slytherin son… Difíciles. Muchos magos malogrados han sido de esa casa. Que malos casos lo hay en todos lados, pero, allí es que superan a la media. Por lo general no es una casa a la que quieras entrar salvo que tu familia sea de ella—

-          Es un poco injusto ¿no? juzgar a alguien solo por eso… -él negaba queriendo hablar.- Quiero decir, seguro que también tienen brujas y magos dignos—

-          Por eso lo digo ¿me dejas hablar? No te pongas tan a la defensiva, ni siquiera es tu casa. -acarició su mano buscando calmarla.- Lo que quiero decir es que los Pemberton son famosos precisamente por no ser lo normal dentro de esa casa. De no haberlo sido nunca.

-          ¿En qué sentido?

Vio en la mirada de Darrow demasiada información queriendo salir, la misma que el chico quiso mantener oculta en su interior.

-          No me gusta hablar de la gente de esta manera. No debería haberte dicho nada ¿vale? haz como que no me has oído. Lo siento. Me pudo la curiosidad. Nunca he... nunca he conocido un Pemberton. -ella asintió, dejándolo pasar pese a no creerle del todo. Guardando cuidadosamente toda esa conversación en su cabeza para poder interrogarle más adelante.

Cuando hubieron acabado la cena, y pese al cansancio de ambos, Darrow cedió a las súplicas de Ysera y respondió varias de sus preguntas de última hora. Estuvieron charlando en la mesa de aquel bar hasta bien entrada la noche, cuando el tabernero les pidió educadamente que abandonasen la sala para ir a otro lugar que le permitiese recogerlo todo. Darrow acompañó a Ysera a su habitación, y tras despedirse de ella, prometió estar en su puerta de buena mañana.

La chica no esperaba lujos en un local como aquel, por tanto el ver la cama preparada le pareció suficiente. Sus libros, como Darrow había explicado, estaban sobre una mesa en donde su caldero y demás elementos descansaban. También esperaban todos sus ropajes y otros objetos que traía del mundo Muggle, por lo que tiró de su baúl y lo situó junto a la mesa.

Sin saber cómo, quiso depositar todo aquello en su interior siendo físicamente imposible. Pasó un largo tiempo dándole vueltas a cómo introducir todo aquello en un cubículo tan diminuto, y dándose por vencida se dejó caer en la cama para intentar ahora descansar.

Llevaba mucho sin dormir, la noche anterior la había pasado investigando sobre Hogwarts y, a esas alturas del día en las que se encontraba, el pasado le parecía de risa.

Una bruja. Sin quererlo ni beberlo le habían comunicado que era una bruja, y en su bolsillo tenía una varita con la que podría realizar conjuros. La sacó para observarla, situándola en lo alto de su rostro. Le parecía hermosa, elegante, sin decorativos que la hiciesen cargante. Y el corazón de dragón… sentía una conexión con esa varita que no sabía a qué se debía. Pero se quedó dormida con ella al lado y fue lo primero que cogió cuando por la mañana la puerta sonaba, despertándola.

-          ¡Ysera!

Era Darrow, de forma inconfundible su grito avisaba a Ysera de que seguramente no tenían tiempo. Se levantó a abrirle completamente despejada.

-          Date prisa que… ¿Lleva la misma ropa de ayer?

-          Me quedé dormida así. –le animó a entrar.

-          Date prisa –insistió.- en cambiarte, desayunaremos algo por el camino y—

-          No he preparado el equipaje. -señaló el alboroto de libros, ropas, calderos y demás que se amontonaban en el baúl.- Es físicamente imposible encajarlo todo, ni jugando al Tetris. –Darrow frunció el ceño y se acercó al baúl. Lo movió ligeramente y sacó su varita.

-          No sé qué es el Tetris, pero si va de encajar ropa en maletas, no quiero jugarlo ¿Tienes preparada la ropa que te pondrás ahora? -ella asintió.- Perfecto. -apuntó al baúl con la varita.-  _Bauleo_.

Acto seguido a su conjuración, todos los bienes de Ysera redujeron su tamaño y se colocaron de tal forma dentro del baúl que, de haberlo desead o, habría podido meterse ella también. Anonadada, miró a Darrow.

-          ¿Qué has hecho?

-          Un hechizo. Es bastante útil para ordenar el equipaje. No te preocupes, cuando lo vuelva a abrir y saques algo, recuperará su tamaño original.

-          No sé si estoy fascinada o si estoy sorprendida por lo perezosos que sois los magos. -Darrow rio.

-          Date prisa, por favor. Te espero abajo.

Tan rápido como pudo, Ysera se cambió de ropa y depositó la usada dentro del baúl.

Dubitativa, cogió su varita y apuntó temblorosa a la ropa. Quería probar el hechizo, quería empequeñecer sus ropajes y depositarlos dentro mediante magia. Tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo, pero su pulso temblaba demasiado y ni siquiera recordaba las palabras que Darrow había usado. Temió hacer un estropicio, o incluso causar su propia muerte, así que cesó en el intento y lo dejó para más adelante.

Decepcionada, cogió su baúl y arrastró su peso por el pasillo hasta conseguir bajarlo con esfuerzo hacia la planta de abajo. Darrow le aseguró la existencia de un hechizo que hacía las cosas más ligeras, pero se negó a enseñárselo. Desayunaron por el camino, como Darrow había asegurado, y aunque podrían haberse aparecido, el chico no quería probar suerte a perderle el equipaje por el camino a causa de que Ysera soltase la maleta entre dimensiones.

Cogieron el metro y fueron sentados hasta su parada, entorpecidos en todo momento por el baúl de Ysera que no hacía más que recibir miradas de curiosos por la extraña insignia en él dibujada. El escudo de Hogwarts ocupaba la zona centro del mismo, al igual que las iniciales de su nombre.

Se bajaron en la parada de King’s Cross en donde Darrow hacía de guía entre los andenes. Ysera no hizo muchas preguntas, más allá de la sorpresa que le producía dirigirse a la escuela en tren.

-          ¿En tren, sin más? ¿Y si se sube un Muggle? –aún le costaba emplear esa palabra.

-          No va a subir ningún Muggle.

-          ¿Nunca ha pasado?

-          No. Te prefería cuando no preguntabas tanto ¿eh? –iba al frente, y se giró sobre su hombro para mirarla. Ysera le sacó la lengua antes de frenar en seco. Darrow se giró a ella y le entregó un billete con decorados dorados que le informaba sobre su tren de partida.

-          Expreso a Hogwarts, a las once horas en punto. Andén 9¾. ¿En serio? ¿9¾? ¿Existe eso? –Darrow le daba la espalda de nuevo dejándose caer sobre la pared de una columna. Miraba con seguridad y cierta arrogancia a la columna de en frente.

-          ¡Brice! –un chico de pelo negro y piel morena que les doblaba por el lado se acercaba a Darrow, saludándole con alegría.- ¿Vienes? –el muchacho señalaba la columna.

-          Ahora voy, ve tirando.

El chico se despidió de él con una palmada en el brazo antes de coger velocidad y correr hacia la pared. Ysera fue a alzar la voz en señal de alarma, como si diese por hecho que el amigo de Darrow no había visto el muro, pero el silencio fue lo único que salió de su garganta cuando el chico desapareció a través de la pared.

Anonadada, dejó la boca entreabierta y no pestañeó esperando entender el suceso. Darrow miraba con poderío a su aturdimiento.

-          ¿Existe? -le devolvía la pregunta. Ysera comprobó que la columna estaba situada entre los andenes nueve y diez de la estación. Asintió y tragó saliva.- He de esperar a mi hermana, pero ve tirando.

-          ¿Yo? ¿Sola?

-          No pasa nada, puedes ir andando, aunque te recomiendo hacerlo de un tirón, no te vayas a quedar mitad dentro mitad fuera. –Ysera desorbitó los ojos. Él rio.- ¡Es broma! Venga, ve, yo te vigilo.

Le dio la espalda y miró la pared con temor. Ya no dudaba de que la magia fuese real o no, pero hasta ahora no había tenido que realizar nada relacionado con ella de manera voluntaria, ni en soledad.

Tiraba de su baúl, temblorosa, sin saber si situarlo frente a ella o a su espalda. Le hubiese gustado que alguien más atravesase la barrera antes que ella, pero hasta Darrow había desaparecido de su vista, faltando a su palabra y haciendo que Ysera cobrase el primer enfado con el muchacho.

Había mucha gente a su alrededor, estaba segura de que alguien la vería dirigirse como una loca a una pared entre dos andenes para chocarse de lleno contra ella. Sin embargo, no le quedaba otra opción que probar suerte. A las muy malas, el golpe no sería muy catastrófico, pues tampoco iba a correr. El chico con el que Darrow se había saludado apenas había tomado velocidad, por lo que ella se limitó a acelerar su paso usando su baúl como elemento protector en caso de choque.

Corría usándolo de carretilla, con los ojos cerrados, parando solo al chocar con una persona que, alterada, le pedía disculpas frente a un gran tren de color rojo. La mujer, que tiraba de su hijo pequeño, corría en dirección al tren para llevarle hasta una de las puertas. Ysera en cambio no fue capaz de moverse de donde se encontraba. Giró su rostro solo una vez para comprobar que la barrera de piedra había quedado a su espalda. Frente a ella ahora estaba el Expreso a Hogwarts que, según el reloj, partía en cuatro minutos exactos.

Brujas y magos corrían por el andén despidiéndose de sus familias. Algunos con una lechuza enjaulada, otros con un gato o sapo, y varios como ella sin ningún ser vivo. Muchos de ellos corrían con uniformes de colores negros y grises que solo se diferenciaban entre ellos por alguna franja y escudo de color verde, rojo, amarillo o azul. Otros muchos, como era su caso, iban con sus ropajes de calle o, como otra opción, un uniforme negro básico sin representación.

Temblorosa aún, empujó de nuevo su baúl esta vez ya a su espalda y se acercó al tren, sintiéndose recorrida por la adrenalina del momento. Un hombre se acercó a ella para reclamar su equipaje y depositarlo en su compartimento correspondiente, a lo que Ysera accedió agradecida.

Más ligera, fue dando pasos hacia el tren hasta para recorrerlo por el exterior. Las ventanas que daban a los cuartos interiores estaban repletas de críos despidiéndose de familiares, y a medida que se alejaba más de la entrada del andén, la edad de los inquilinos iba aumentando. Oyó la bocina del tren dando la alarma y comprobó que era el último minuto antes de que este se pusiese en marcha, por lo que se subió a la puerta más cercana y se dejó llevar por sus pasos. Siguió el camino que habría seguido desde el exterior, en busca de un compartimento con algún asiento disponible o alguno que le animase a perder el miedo de acceder a él.

Los primeros estaban repletos de gente, solo al final fue capaz de tener más espacio. Por los pasillos también era difícil manejarse, la gente corría o hablaba de puerta a puerta sin importar el entorno. Papeles en forma de avión volaban por el corredor y algunos ruidos procedentes de explosiones eran seguidos de risas en los habitáculos.

Dos chicas de unos trece años ocupaban el primer cuarto que encontró con asientos libres. Estaban leyendo una revista llamada _Quisquilloso,_  no paraban de reír mientras con sus varitas recreaban lo que parecían ser indicaciones del ejemplar que a Ysera no emitieron confianza. El segundo contaba con solo un chico de más o menos su edad, de pelo blanquecino agachado sobre sus piernas, solitario y sin aparente ánimo a recibir compañía. El tercero daba el contraste al estar repleto de gente, pareciendo celebrar lo que debía ser el cumpleaños de uno de ellos. El cuarto, finalmente, vacío, fue el que optó por tomar al no animarse a la interacción humana.

Miró por la ventana durante todo el camino que se le fue permitido en soledad, hasta que la puerta se abrió dando paso a una joven que parecía bastante agobiada.

-          Por fin.-se dejó caer en el asiento frente a ella, echándose su coleta para atrás.

Tenía el pelo castaño claro, y a ojos de Ysera era muy, muy largo. Su rostro le resultaba familiar, sus facciones, su nariz, sus pómulos y hasta su boca.

-          Todos, todos llenos. Da igual la de vagones que añadan al tren, siempre serán insuficientes. –la chica tenía voz grave, y aun así sonaba agotada por la circunstancia más que por la naturaleza de la misma. Ysera asintió.- Ay ¿también es tu primer año? –volvió a asentir.- Me muero de ganas por llegar, y me muero de hambre, así que es doble muerte y necesidad –rio sola. Luego, miró de nuevo a Ysera.- Perdona ¿prefieres que me vaya? Siento si te estoy incomodando, no—

-          ¡No, no! Lo siento. –apresurada, pidió con la mano a la chica que tomase asiento de nuevo. Había sido veloz alzándose.- Estoy… abrumada.

-          Es normal, yo el año pasado lo vi desde fuera, y ahora por fin desde dentro. –hablaba del tren.- Me llamo Eo, encantada. –le acercó su mano, sonriente. Ysera se la cogió.

-          Ysera. Ysera Sevriens.-la mirada de la chica se desorbitó, acompañándose de una sonrisa aún más expresiva.

-          ¡¿Ysera!? –ella asintió, temerosa.- ¡Soy Eo! –repitió, señalándose a sí misma.- ¡Eo Brice!

Esperó por si le daba más información pero esa parecía ser toda la que Eo iba a facilitar por el momento. Ysera no entendía nada.

-          ¡La hermana de Darrow! –ahora era Ysera la que desencajaba la mandíbula.

-          ¡Ah! ¡Perdón, perdón! –se disculpaba acelerada.- Sabía que tenía una hermana pero no sabía tu nombre, y no me acordaba de su apellido y—

-          ¿No te ha dicho mi nombre? Este muchacho es tonto. -protestó antes de regresar a irradiar felicidad.- Jo, me ha hablado de ti, tenía ganas de conocerte, qué suerte encontrarte aquí.

-          ¿Te ha hablado de mí? ¿Cuándo?

-          Cuando nos hemos visto, antes de subir al tren, y he estado con él y intentando encontrar un cuarto donde sentarnos, pero los generales estaban llenos y los particulares… también.- a Ysera le parecía demasiado poco tiempo para entablar una conversación que girase en torno a ella, pero no fue a protestar.- Se ha quedado con sus amigos, yo he decidido seguir mi camino. Que casualmente me ha llevado a ti. -celebró.- Tranquila, prometo no molestarte mucho si no quieres, pero me hacía ilusión conocer a Ysera Sevriens.

Había sentido cierto cariño hacia Eo con el inicio de su frase, pero el final la descolocó.

-          ¿Es de nuevo por tu hermano?

-          Sí, y no. O sea… Cuando Losnedahl se puso en contacto con él para ir a buscarte… Supuse que serías importante.

-          Siendo defraudarte pero… me da que no.

-          Lo seas o no, a mi hermano le caes bien, y por tanto a mí también. -Ysera sonrió tímida.- ¿Tenemos la misma edad?

-          No lo sé… -le parecía obvia la respuesta.- Tengo veintitrés años.

-       Yo veintidós. -se encogió de hombros.- Pero bueno, la edad no importa al hacer amigos. ¿Qué asignaturas cursarás? –Ysera las compartió de memoria.- Coincidimos en la mayoría, tengo tantísimas ganas de cursar Estudios Muggles… -suspiró.- Me parece apasionante, es como si alguien Muggle de repente pudiese estudiar magia.

-          Más o menos... -sonrió Ysera.

-          ¿A qué casa fueron tus padres? En Hogwarts, digo, porque imagino que no les pilló el cierre. -Ysera fue a responder pero se quedó callada, perdida entre sus posibles respuesta.- Perdona ¿soy muy brusca? Darrow siempre dice que cuando estoy nerviosa hablo demasiado—

-          No, no… Es… Es solo que mis padres no son magos.

-          Ah, vienes de Muggles. –comentó con naturalidad. Ysera asintió.- Mi madre es Ravenclaw, y mi hermano Gryffindor, como ya sabrás. La verdad es que no me importaría ser seleccionada para alguna de las dos, o para Hufflepuff, siento que mi corazón late mucho como el de ellos. –rio.- Solo espero que no me toque Slytherin. –Ysera sintió un escalofrío acompañado de la imagen de Storm Pemberton.- O sea, no me malinterpretes, pero… No quiero arriesgar y… Darrow me ha hablado de cierta gente de esa casa que… -suspiró.

-          A mí no me ha querido hablar mucho, la verdad.

-          Es mejor que vayas sin prejuicios, sobre todo tú.

-          ¿Sobre todo yo?

Eo decidió no compartir las palabras que estaban en su boca, se encogió de hombros y optó por otras.

-          Lo siento, soy muy brusca.-buscaba excusarse.- Me refiero a… -tartamudeaba a la vez que pensaba algo que decir.- Bueno, no sabes nada de las casas, y es mejor que vayas sin ideas preconcebidas, eso es todo. –Ysera asintió, nada convencida.

Tras esa breve charla Eo se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos, mirando ambas por la ventana el camino hacia Hogwarts. Ysera observaba a la chica con intriga, no se parecía mucho a Darrow pese a compartir tantos rasgos que ahora, finalmente, conseguía relacionar. Había en cambio algo intangible en ella que, inevitablemente, le recordaba a Darrow.

Pese a que no negaba su brusquedad previa, sentía que el silencio que las acompañaba había sido causado por ella, por lo que quiso enmendarlo.

-          ¿Cómo es Hogwarts? –Eo la miró directa.- O sea… la escuela como tal, por fuera.

-          Es un castillo enorme. No lo he visto en persona pero en los libros se ve—

-          ¿Un castillo? ¿En serio? –Eo asintió, ilusionada.- Me esperaba un edificio normal en medio de una ciudad mágica o algo.

-          Es un castillo en medio de una montaña. Más o menos. –rio.- De esto también prefiero no decirte nada, Darrow insiste en que no hay nada más increíble que la primera vez que ves Hogwarts y que, cuanto menos sepas, más vía dejas a tu cabeza para disfrutar de la realidad. –le pareció algo muy digno de Darrow y no pudo evitar sonreír.- Hablando de mi hermano… he de ir a buscarle.-se puso en pie.- Le prometí que estaría con él la primera vez que viese Hogwarts, y puesto que no sé si desde el tren se ve o no… será mejor que vaya yendo. -rio.- ¿Quieres venir? –quiso decir que sí pero algo en su interior la hizo negar.- Entonces nos vemos luego, Ysera. -salió por la puerta y volvió a dejarla en soledad.

Pasaban los minutos y por los cristales no había rastro de ningún castillo, pero al cabo de un rato sintió que la velocidad del tren empezaba a disminuir a la vez que aumentaba el ruido en los pasillos del Expreso. No quiso moverse, no todavía, sintiendo la angustia que se apoderaba de ella ante la idea de pisar el suelo del que sería su centro educativo.

Cuatro casas, y no sabía nada de ninguna de ellas más allá de los enigmas que los Brice habían compartido con ella. Tragó saliva intentando dejar a un lado todos esos pensamientos que la hacían atemorizarse. ¿Y si la ponían en una casa en la que no se sintiese a gusto? ¿Y si eso perjudicaba su aprendizaje? ¿Acaso era tan importante la casa? No sabía nada al respecto de todo lo que le habían contado y, cuando se puso en pie, ni siquiera fue consciente de que todo el mundo llevaba su túnica ya puesta.

-          ¿Aún no te has cambiado? –un chico de unos quince años se asombraba al verla salir con sus ropas.- Ya puedes darte prisa, nos están esperando a todos fuera. -Ysera tartamudeó suspiros.

-          Pero… Mi ropa…-no sabía dónde estaba su baúl.

-          Al final del tren.-el chico informó con cierta soberbia y siguió su camino, e Ysera comenzó a correr en la dirección en la que el muchacho había apuntado para conseguir su túnica.

De camino, tropezándose con todo el mundo, comprendió que de poco le serviría su baúl si no recordaba haber puesto en él nada relacionado con el uniforme de la escuela, pero cuando llegó a la entrada del habitáculo correspondiente, no le hizo falta hablar. El señor portaba dos trajes, uno con falda y otro sin. Le acercó el de la falda.

-          Has de darte prisa.-informó.- El tren sale de vuelta en diez minutos.

-          ¿No puedo tener el del pantalón?

-          Este es tallaje masculino. Ya se han usado todos los femeninos con pantalón.

-          Pero—

-          Haber venido antes, jovencita. -se dejó caer sobre un taburete e Ysera apelotonó su uniforme entre los brazos y salió disparada hacia el primer cuarto que encontró.

Le daba reparo cambiarse en un sitio así, así que bajó las persianas de ventanas y puertas antes de deshacerse de sus ropas. Se puso la falda, los calcetines y el calzado. Luego se puso la camisa blanca, el jersey gris y una corbata que le llevó demasiado tiempo colocar. Se puso la túnica por encima y salió del cuarto, a prisas, pasando por el hombre que seguía sentado en su taburete para darle su ropa y confirmarle su nombre. Después, salió hacia el andén y se dio de lleno contra el vacío.

No había nadie, ningún estudiante ni nadie que la recogiese. No sabía si caminar hacia la derecha, o hacia la izquierda. El edificio de su lado solo decía Estación de Hogsmeade y no contaba ni con puertas ni con señales indicativas. El camino hacia la izquierda parecía más despejado en su final que el de la derecha, así que corrió apresurada hacia él esperando encontrar alguien al final del tren.

La ausencia de personas una vez llegó solo hizo que se agobiase aún más, por lo que siguió andando a paso firme suplicando que por favor quedase alguien que le ayudase a llegar al castillo.

Tras caminar unos segundos, divisó en la lejanía lo que parecía un carruaje, aunque nada tiraba de él ni delante ni detrás. Llegó a él y un hombre de mediana edad yacía sentado a un lado del terreno.

-          Al fin.-celebró.- Siempre tiene que haber rezagados. Suba al carruaje, joven.

Le habría gustado hablar con él, disculparse, pero no le quedaba aliento que poder dedicar a la palabrería. Quería preguntarle, entre otras cosas, por cómo se suponía que aquel carro se iba a mover si nadie tiraba de él. Alguien, en su misma condición, ocupó en cambio toda su atención.

-          ¡Esperad!

-          Otro más.-el encargado del transporte suspiró.- Suba, joven. Y ya estamos todos, espero. -dio una palmada al lateral del carruaje y este comenzó a andar.

Frente a Ysera, un chico buscaba recuperar oxígeno tras lo que parecía haber sido la carrera de su vida. Puesto que no llevaba mucho tiempo en el mundo mágico, a Ysera no le fue complicado recordar a ese muchacho, pues no hacía mucho rato que le había visto. El chico de pelo blanco que yacían ocupado un cuarto del tren cuando ella buscaba asiento, que tan poco propenso a las vistas parecía, pese a que ahora, sin duda, radiaba mayor encanto.

Desde el pasillo, su pelo incoloro fue lo que captó su atención. Ahora… la mezcla del blanco capilar con el azul claro brillante de sus ojos ocupaba todo en su cabeza.

-          Llevo… mucho tiempo… sin hacer deporte. -informaba.

El chico se irguió levemente hasta apoyar su espalda en el minúsculo respaldo del carruaje. Seguía cogiendo aire, pero ahora se dejaba ver mejor. Su pelo, liso, largo en suficiencia para tapar sus cejas y sus orejas, despeinado, dejaba entrever alguna ligera onda por debajo a causa del sudor que corría por su cuerpo.

-          Eres de primer año, supongo. –ella asintió.- Creo que solo los de primer año nos retrasamos.-sonrió.

Como le había pasado con el dueño del carruaje, a Ysera le habría gustado poder decir algo, pero en este caso estaba tan prendada de la presencia del muchacho que no fue capaz de articular palabra.

-          Me llamo Damen. Damen Dantsov. -ella asintió. Tardó varios segundos en continuarle.

-          Encantada. -se olvidó hasta de dar su nombre.

-          Igualmente.-parecía más entusiasmado él que ella, y sin embargo tampoco radiaba ahora, con más calma, gran emoción.

Se hizo el silencio durante unos minutos.

-          Si eres de primer año, debes tener… ¿Veintitrés? ¿Veintidós años?

-          Veintitrés.

-          Yo tengo veinticuatro.-asintió de nuevo, e intimidada por su imagen, bajó la mirada hacia sus propias manos.

Y guardó silencio hasta que Damen lo rompió de nuevo.

-          Me parecen fascinantes, los Thestrals. -miraba al frente. Ysera quiso seguirle la mirada pero no divisaba nada en la lejanía.

-          ¿Los qué?

-          Los Thestrals.-comprobó que los ojos del chico no se alejaban más allá de la cabeza del carruaje.- Las criaturas que tiran de nosotros. –Ysera frunció el ceño.

Sintió vergüenza al no entender de lo que Damen hablaba, pero al chico no le pareció sorprenderle y siguió su explicación.

-          Tranquila, no puedes verles. Yo tampoco. No mucha gente puede, y mejor no verles. -rio.- Son criaturas que solo puedes ver si has tenido contacto con la muerte de alguna forma. Si has visto morir a alguien, vaya.-sintió que el estómago se le cerraba.- Pero me parecen fascinantes.

-          ¿Cómo son? –preguntó. Mejor dejar de lado la idea de llegar a ponerles imagen por su cuenta.

-          Extraños. -sonrió, sin dejar de mirar el vacío que supuestamente ocupaban los Thestrals.- Leí una vez que son como caballos halados sin piel, esqueléticos.

-          Qué tétrico…

-          A mí me parecen preciosos. -confesó.- O sea, me parecerían, si los viese… -sonrió de nuevo, y a Ysera le gustaba cuando hacía eso. Resultaba más amable la conversación así, pese al tema tratado.- Tengo debilidad por las criaturas mágicas, creo que es la asignatura que más ganas tengo de dar.

-          Tiene que ser interesante, sí. –añadió ella.

-          ¿La cursarás? –Ysera asintió.- Entonces, cuando toquen los Thestrals, te dejaré que expliques lo que son cuando la profesora pregunte. –rio, a lo que ella se sumó levemente.- A no ser que no vayamos a la misma casa, entonces como comprenderás me he de adelantar.

No quería volver a hablar de casas, pero la verdad es que esa información no le terminaba de encajar.

-          Por desgracia no comprendo…-Damen se mostró ciertamente sorprendido, pero como anteriormente, no dudó en explicarle.

-          Cada casa va obteniendo puntos a lo largo del año, normalmente si un alumno sabe una respuesta que los demás no, obtiene puntos para su casa. Y al final del año, una gana la Copa de la Casa. -Ysera asintió, pero esta vez no quiso hacer mención a su familia no mágica de forma tan temprana.

-          Ando aturdida, perdona.-él negó.

-          Para nada, es normal. Después de tanto tiempo cerrada la escuela, es normal que muchos desconozcamos el funcionamiento de todo. Son demasiadas cosas…-miró al frente del carruaje.- ¿Qué asignatura quieres cursar tú? O sea, cuál te hace más ilusión. -Ysera pensó durante unos segundos, pues se debatía entre dos.

-          Hay varias, pero Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras suena escalofriante. -sonrió. Damen la imitó y, por algún motivo, se sintió viva al provocar ese gesto en él.- Pero supongo que llama mucho mi atención precisamente por eso.

-          La verdad es que es fascinante. -pausó un segundo.- Creo que ya he usado esa palabra para definir a los Thestrals. -rio. Ysera asintió, risueña.

-          Será que todo te lo parece.

-          No todo. -confesó.- Adivinación o Astronomía, por ejemplo, no sabes lo que me alegro de no cursarlas.

-          Yo curso Adivinación. –Damen se volvió a acomodar hacia delante para apoyarse sobre sus piernas.

Mostraba falso desprecio hacia Ysera.

-          ¿En serio? ¿Eres de las que cree en adivinar el futuro en tazas de té? –ella se encogió de hombros.

-          A lo mejor lo que quiero es beber té gratis. -un silencio de varios segundos que solo fue roto por la risa de ambos.

-          Vale, en eso tienes razón. -le confesó.- ¿Y cuál era la otra? Decías que había varias.

-          Historia de la Magia. -respondió, él mantuvo su gesto decepcionado.

-          ¿En serio? Yo no sé qué pensar. Me han dicho que el profesor Binns es aburridísimo.

-          Me fascina la Historia, así que supongo que en mi caso la cogeré con ganas.

-          ¿En tu caso? –Ysera tragó saliva.

-          Mis padres son Muggles, por tanto todo esto es nuevo para mí. Las aventuras de Ysera Sevriens en el mundo mágico. -bromeaba.- Podría haber dicho que Estudios Muggles, porque supongo que sacaré buena nota aunque no sé ni cómo funciona eso aquí pero…

Ysera siguió hablando sin darle muchas vueltas a sus palabras, mientras Damen guardaba un rostro al frente a mezcla de frío y cierto rechazo causado por algún tipo de temor que, en ningún punto del resto de trayecto, llegó a abandonarle. Sin saber por qué, Ysera no volvió a ver la sonrisa de Damen en ese camino.

-          Ysera Sevriens. -repetía, como si buscase darle un sentido a su nombre. Ella asintió.- Eres nacida de Muggles, dices. –fue lo único que dijo al respecto tras el discurso de la chica.

Ysera asintió, dubitativa, aunque ya no se sorprendía por la constante puntualización de la gente a ese aspecto suyo.

-          ¿Tú? –Damen negó veloz.

-          Mis padres son magos. Los dos. Y toda mi familia… -ella rio.

-          ¿Toda? ¿Es eso posible? Digo yo que alguien en el pasado debería no serlo ¿no? Al menos. –Ysera sintió a Damen incómodo, dudando entre las palabras a usar como respuesta.

El chico miraba sus manos, aún encogido hacia sus piernas.

-          No, no en mi familia. –quiso mostrar una seguridad que no llegó a Ysera.

Cuando Damen giró su rostro hacia el camino del carruaje, decidió no seguir con ese tema que parecía ser tanto le incomodaba.

-          Ya hemos llegado.

La información de primeras le fue irrelevante, hasta que fue consciente de lo que eso significaba. Había ido todo el camino con la mirada fija en el chico de pelo blanco frente a ella y se había olvidado de su destino, por eso cuando se giró hacia las luces del fondo no pudo evitar perder el control de su cuerpo.

El castillo de Hogwarts estaba frente a ella, en su inmensidad dentro de la noche. Ni siquiera era consciente de que el tiempo hubiese pasado tan deprisa desde que cruzó el andén 9¾ y sin embargo, las luces procedentes de las ventanas de Hogwarts eran las únicas que acompañaban a la luna y las estrellas.

Era, sin duda alguna, lo más espectacular que había visto nunca, y solo esperaba que ninguna lágrima se escapase de sus ojos en ese mismo instante.

Era una bruja, y por algún motivo había sido aceptada para estudiar magia en esa maravilla que tenía frente a ella al otro lado del bosque que recorría.

-          Bienvenida a casa, Ysera Sevriens.

 


	4. El Prefecto

La inmensidad del castillo se reflejaba sobre el lago que yacía frente a él. De haber podido, Ysera se habría quedado sentada en la orilla disfrutando de esas vistas hasta que su cuerpo le pidiese cambiar de aires. Pero ahora tocaba caminar.

Seguía a Damen, que parecía saber el camino como un habitual. El rostro del chico había cambiado de sentido desde que Ysera había confesado sus orígenes, y pese a que desde entonces Damen no se había dirigido a ella de mala manera, no podía evitar pensar que algo en él le hacía sentir rechazo.

No le conocía de nada más que ese camino en carruaje, por lo que darle vueltas a algo así no formaba parte de sus tareas próximas. Y aun así…

Siguió sus pasos sin dejar de disfrutar de las vistas del castillo. Cuanto más se acercaban, más inmenso le parecía. Para llegar a su entrada, Damen le comunicó que debían cruzar un puente que, de primeras, no contaba con la confianza de Ysera.

-          No soy muy fan de los puentes…

-          Pues has de acostumbrarte, este le cruzarás mucho.

El tono de su voz dejaba entrever que alguna sonrisa podría pintarse en sus labios, pero Ysera no divisó ninguna en su rostro.

Concentrada en no mirar hacia abajo, cruzaron el puente hasta llegar a una pequeña plaza que servía de entrada al castillo. Las puertas estaban abiertas, iluminadas por fuegos que servían de luz por lo que parecía los pasillos. Ysera se moría de ganas de cruzar la entrada, pero Damen se lo tomaba con calma.

-          ¿Estás preparada? –se giró para mirarle, pues de la emoción le había adelantado.

-          Sí, claro…

-          ¿Sabes qué viene ahora? En cuanto crucemos esa puerta.

-          Supongo que alguna regañina por haber llegado tarde. -esta vez, Damen sí sonrió. Asintió.

-          Eso seguro, pero luego—

-          Luego seremos seleccionados para una casa. -él asintió, de nuevo sereno. La miraba fijamente, con cierta lástima.- Parece ser algo de gran importancia para todo el mundo…

-          Para muchos lo es. -otra vez ese resquemor, esta vez negándole la mirada.

-          Bueno, pues… Vayamos ¿no? –él asintió.

-          Ha sido una conversación interesante. –añadió en el camino a las escaleras principales.- La del camino.

-          Hablas como si no nos fuésemos a volver a ver nunca. –él rio.

-          Lo siento, es solo que… -cuando vieron a un grupo de personas apelotonadas tras una puerta, ambos frenaron en seco. Damen siguió, esta vez con voz baja.- Suerte en la selección, creo que puedo confirmar que no perteneceremos a la misma casa, pero espero que seas bien recibida en la que te elija.

Ysera asintió, analítica y con cierta distancia. No terminaba de entender sus intenciones.

-          ¿Por qué no debería serlo? –él negó.

-          Tu casa no será el problema.

-          ¿Problema?

-          Dantsov, Sevriens.

La voz de una mujer que claramente se acercaba a ellos malhumorada acababa con la conversación.

-          No solo llegan tarde, sino que encima deciden quedarse cuchicheando. –Ysera frunció el ceño. Fuese quien fuese, ya no le profesaba cariño. Y era algo recíproco.- Síganme.

Hicieron lo mandado y caminaron tras sus pasos, un poco alejados. Ysera habría querido seguir hablando con Damen, pero la llegada al resto de compañeros le hizo olvidarse del chico por unos segundos. Storm estaba allí, expectante y con cierta pasividad de nuevo una vez sus ojos la divisaron, alzando las cejas a Ysera en forma de saludo acompañado de una ligera sonrisa. Ysera le devolvió el gesto antes de que Eo se colgase de su brazo.

-          ¡Dónde estabas! –le gritaba.

-          Nadie me dijo que había que cambiarse de ropa.

-          Culpa a mi hermano, tampoco te dijo mi nombre. –Ysera rio durante el leve periodo de tiempo que tuvo antes de que la mujer malhumorada se dirigiese a ellos.

-          En breves instantes las puertas se abrirán y todos me acompañarán por el pasillo del Gran Comedor hasta el que será el lugar en el que serán seleccionados para una de las casas de Hogwarts. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, o Slytherin, serán su familia la próxima vez que crucen estas puertas. Hagan honor a su historia así como a la de esta escuela.

Marchó a un lateral y les dejó expectantes nuevamente.

-          Es la Profesora Fletchley, enseña Transformaciones a los juveniles y es la directora de Gryffindor. Darrow me ha dicho que es terrible, pero que la adora.

-          ¿Cómo es eso posible?

-          Es Darrow, todo es posible.

-          Atención, por favor. –la Profesora Fletchley regresaba.- Los alumnos de primer curso del grado joven ya han sido seleccionados, guiados a sus casas, y traídos de vuelta para la cena. Ha llegado su turno, seguidme.

Una vez se giró, las puertas del que era el Gran Comedor se abrieron de par en par dándoles paso. Caminaron tras la mujer en grupos de dos, en fila, atravesando los pasillos que separaban cuatro largas mesas con bancos repletas de estudiantes. A su lado izquierdo tenía a Ravenclaw, la casa azul. A su derecha, la roja, Gryffindor. O eso decían los bordados de su escudo. El comedor era tan inmenso como dejaban imaginar las dos altas puertas de acceso a él. De piedra, con chimeneas en las paredes laterales, y un techo que representaba a un cielo estrellado con algún tipo de magia que obviamente desconocía.

Sintió la mano de Eo tirando de la suya y no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta.

Llegaron hasta el final del pasillo que daba pie a otra mesa en horizontal repleta del que sería el profesorado. En medio de todos, alzado y expectante, Leon Losnedahl presidiendo.

Mostraba una figura bastante alzada, también de rasgos más jóvenes de los que Ysera habría esperado. De tez firme y temple sereno, pelo negro y bien peinado hacia atrás. Moviéndose, imaginaba, en la alta cuarentena. Observó los gestos de los demás miembros y cada cual era más pintoresco. Luego, se giró levemente hacia las mesas en busca de alguna cara conocida y, tras centrarse en Gryffindor de forma fugaz, no fue capaz de dar con Darrow.

-          Ojalá mi hermano estuviese aquí para verlo…

-          ¿No está? -como si hubiese entendido su mirada, Eo había comentado. 

-          Es ayudante de Prefecto: tras el sorteo de los cursos pequeños, tiene que ir a ayudar. Llegará tarde seguramente. –no sabía qué era Prefecto, pero que Darrow estuviese ayudando le parecía algo muy lógico tratándose de él.- Prefecto es el delegado de la casa tras el director, por cierto—

-          Atención, por favor.-pidió Fletchley.- Voy a proceder a leer nombre a nombre. Cuando oigan el suyo, se acercarán y colocaré el Sombrero Seleccionador sobre su cabeza. Luego, se dirigirán a la mesa de su casa. –

Llevó la mirada al papel e Ysera sintió el nerviosismo colectivo, sobre todo en su propia mano, la cual Eo estaba a punto de romper en mil pedazos.

-          Eo Brice. –la chica se soltó de Ysera y cogió aire. Antes de echar a andar, Eo miró a Ysera y sonrió. Claramente, esperaba por algún motivo ser la primera.

Llegó a la Profesora Fletchley y se sentó en el taburete bajo el sombrero. Este se colocó en su cabeza y, a sorpresa de Ysera, empezó a hablar.

-          Hmm…-pensaba. O eso le pareció a Ysera, que por algún motivo no se había imaginado a una prenda hablando y decidiendo su futuro escolar.- Unas ideas claras tienes, y un corazón aún más puro veo… -Ysera frunció el ceño, pero Eo parecía bastante relajada.- Lealtad, sí… ¡Hufflepuff!

Vítores procedentes de la mesa de su derecha daban la bienvenida a una nueva inquilina. Eo sonrió a Ysera en su camino a su mesa y luego se perdió entre los saludos de sus nuevos compañeros. Antes de llegar a ese lugar no había tenido preferencias por ninguna casa, pero estar en Hufflepuff no sería algo malo si alguien como Eo había ido a parar ahí.

-          Maximiliam  Cartner. -un chico de la misma altura que Ysera salía de la zona trasera del grupo y se dirigía hacia el taburete.

Mientras el chico era seleccionado, Ysera no pudo evitar llevar su mirada a Eo, que reía risueña mientras un compañero junto a ella le parecía poner al día en la que era su nueva familia. Justo después, dirigió su vista a Storm, que en la otra punta de ese pequeño núcleo de gente nueva, miraba a la nada con gesto pensativo. Darrow le había dicho que toda su familia era Slytherin, pero se preguntaba si ella sería seleccionada en la misma casa. Y se preguntaba también si Storm estaría pensando en exactamente lo mismo que ella.

-          ¡Ravenclaw!

Maximiliam celebraba su selección corriendo hacia el lado de su casa, la azul, para ser recibido por sus compañeros.

-          Damen Dantsov.

La mirada de Ysera fue directa al chico de pelo blanco que se abría paso. Por algún motivo, el silencio reinó en el Gran Comedor, como si un estruendo les hubiese llevado a perder su propia voz para dignarse a ser escuchado. Damen se dirigió al taburete y, mientras tomaba asiento, miró de forma insegura a Ysera, que no le quitaba ojo al igual que el resto del salón.

-          Vaya, vaya…

El Sombrero se tomaba su tiempo para analizarle. Ysera podía ver cómo Damen se impacientaba, no parecía contar con tanto retraso.

-          Curioso lo que tu cabeza me cuenta… -los ojos de Damen se abrieron en el acto, sin mirar a nada más que a un punto muerto.- Me pregunto si tu corazón coincide… -continuaba.- No eres el primer Dantsov al que conozco y, en cambio, el más difícil resultas… -Ysera juraría que Damen había negado ligeramente con la cabeza, pero no conseguía descifrar su actitud.- Está bien… Que uno de los dos decida… -pausó.- ¡Slytherin!

El furor en esta selección fue aún más efusiva que en las anteriores. Un grito de orgullo sobresalía de entre los demás pero Ysera no pudo ponerle cara. Regresó su mirada a Damen, que infinitamente más relajado, sonreía dudosamente en dirección a su nueva casa.

-          Ysera Sevriens.

La vuelta a la realidad resultó verdaderamente complicada. Por un momento, se había olvidado de que ella sería seleccionada, y sus pasos hacia el asiento se hicieron eternos hasta para sus compañeros, los que habían recuperado el sepulcral silencio al oír su nombre alzándose junto a la maestra que sujetaba el sombrero.

Llegó a él y se dejó caer, sintiendo su corazón latir a mil por hora cuando el sombrero tocó su pelo.

En un inicio, este no dijo nada, ni murmuró.

-          Interesante… -confesó.- Mente y corazón llenos de ambición veo, y unas ganas de aprender lo hasta ahora desconocido también…-Ysera observó el rostro de sus compañeros, que se miraban entre ellos aceptando lo lógico. El recordatorio para quien aún no lo supiese de la procedencia de Ysera.- Veo amor en tu interior y también poder… -sin comprender tal apuntación, la chica solo se cuestionaba por qué el sombrero le dedicaba tanto tiempo a ella. O por qué ella misma sentía este como eterno. Bajó la mirada.- Mucha sabiduría y deseo por crecer para ser procedente de la no magia.-se mordió el labio angustiada. Le hubiese gustado tener a Darrow a su lado recordándole que de nada servía tener una procedencia u otra, y en cambio por las miradas de algunos compañeros, le costaba creerlo.- Que tu miedo no vaya más allá de este momento… ¡Slytherin!

Sus ojos se abrieron hasta el límite de sus párpados al oír el nombre de la única casa que no esperaba y que, por lo visto, nadie hacía. Ni siquiera sus ahora propios compañeros.

Le costó ponerse en pie, y solo un suave susurro de aplausos se extendió por su mesa. Ni vítores, ni cánticos, ni mucho menos un recibimiento efusivo por parte de nadie cuando Ysera se puso en marcha hacia su mesa.

Miró a Storm por el camino que, sin quitarle los ojos de encima siguió su paso hasta que esta se perdió de vista. Llegó a su mesa y la mirada asombrada de Damen no se retiraba de la de ella, incomodándola. Se dejó caer frente a él y, obligándose a sí misma, miró a sus compañeros más cercanos.

Una chica alta de pelo rubio oscuro y coleta alta se sentaba junto a ella sin dirigirle la mirada. Al lado de la joven, un muchacho de pelo negro azabache la analizaba de arriba abajo sin vergüenza alguna. Y, frente a él, al lado de Damen, estaba la persona más intimidante con la que se había encontrado en su nueva experiencia mágica.

Mismo pelo blanquecino, misma mirada azul brillante… y, sin embargo, una expresión de odio y desprecio con la que nunca se había topado, apoyado sobre la mesa con brazos cruzados y un gesto clavado en ella que Ysera difícilmente podía ignorar. Compartía las mismas facciones que Damen, aunque ciertamente más maduras. Sin duda alguna debía de ser su hermano, y por algún motivo eso no le tranquilizó.

Fue incapaz de retirarle la mirada, siendo esto, en cambio, lo que más ansiaba poder hacer. Se vio ayudada por el grito del Sombrero dirigiendo a un nuevo integrante a las filas de Gryffindor para poder girarse y darles la espalda.

-          Storm Pemberton.

El corazón de Ysera se aceleró de nuevo al pensar en su única esperanza.

Por algún motivo, esperaba que Storm fuese tan amable con ella como en el día anterior, así que cruzó sus dedos para recibirla en unos instantes. Que los comentarios de Darrow sobre su familia no fallasen aquella jornada. Que su linaje siguiese intacto en la casa a la que ahora ella también pertenecía.

Storm fue al taburete y se dejó caer, confiada. El Sombrero no dijo nada al tocarla, solo rio.

-          Pemberton…-afirmó.- Una mente prodigiosa veo, y la ambición de una gran bruja, también… -pausó.- El anhelo de conocimiento destaca junto al deseo de hacerse valer…-rio.- Pemberton…-Storm dirigió su mirada a la mesa Slytherin y alzó el mentón.- Si tan claro lo tienes… ¡Slytherin!

Los aplausos esta vez fueron mucho mayores de los que ella pudiese haber llegado a recibir, encabezados por la propia Ysera que respiraba aliviada en cierta manera. Storm siguió su camino y tomó la vía que la llevaba a sentarse junto a la chica. Cuando llegó a ella, Ysera tembló por un instante temiendo el mismo recibimiento que el resto, pero sin embargo, Storm ignoró las corteses pero simples palabras de la chica de coleta alta y del hermano de Damen para tenderle, en cambio, la mano a Ysera.

-          Me alegra volver a verte. -Ysera sonrió, y Storm hizo lo mismo antes de girarse y seguir disfrutando de la ceremonia.

Tres Gryffindor más, dos Hufflepuffs, dos Ravenclaws y un Slytherin. Este último, un chico bastante largirucho llamado Christopher que parecía entusiasmado por su nueva familia.

Cuando la ceremonia de selección hubo acabado, Leon Losnedahl se mantuvo en pie y dirigió unas palabras de bienvenida al alumnado.

-          Un nuevo curso comienza, y con ello, un nuevo año de aprendizaje en todos los ámbitos de la vida. Cada director informará a los nuevos integrantes de sus casas sobre las normas internas a lo largo de estos primeros días. Los Prefectos de las mismas se encargarán de que todo se lleve a cabo y de que sus compañeros gocen de las comodidades dignas de Hogwarts y sus cuatro grandes casas. -pausó.- Disfrutad del banquete.

Por arte de magia, cómo si no, las mesas se llenaron de comida que la gente celebró con nuevos aplausos y vítores. Daba igual si el director tenía que seguir hablando, la gente devoraba ya sus platos sin importarle nada más.

-          ¿Sorprendida? –Storm le preguntaba en bajo. Ysera se giró a ella con un trozo de pan en la mano.

-          Mentiría si dijese que no.-Storm sonrió.

-          Lo supe desde que te vi, y aun así, me sorprendió no equivocarme. Y créeme, no me equivoco mucho, pero…-Ysera rio.- No te preocupes por los demás.-no hizo falta que ninguna desviase su mirada, sabían a quién hacían referencia.- Cuentas con apoyo en casa. -guiñó el ojo y la dejó comer en silencio.

Ysera volvió al frente y, antes de perderse en sus pensamientos, no pudo evitar alzar la vista hacia Damen. El chico no había dejado de mirarla en ningún momento, y pese a que antes no le habría molestado dedicarle un gesto, mantenerle la mirada o incluso hablarle, en ese instante lo que quería generar en Damen no era una amistad. Miró al chico de su lado, de forma controlada, y luego regresó el gesto a Damen antes de que este perdiese su vista en el plato. Fue toda su interacción durante la cena, y el silencio demostró que, desde ese momento y en adelante, esa sería la seña que identificaría su relación.

Storm tampoco parecía tener ganas de hablar con nadie, haciendo que ambas fuesen de las primeras en acabar sus respectivas cenas. Cuando el resto de compañeros fueron dando por terminado el banquete, la gente se fue poniendo en pie a esperas de que el Prefecto les diese indicaciones. Ysera desconocía de quién se trataba, y en cambio no se sorprendió al ver al hermano de Damen tomando la palabra.

-          Muy bien... –con voz profunda miró a los nuevos integrantes de Slytherin, a exclusión de una persona: ella.- Vuestras pertenencias ya esperan en las habitaciones de nuestra casa, si hacéis el favor de acompañarme, os mostraré el camino.

Storm miró a Ysera con confianza, y gracias a ese gesto la chica no se despegó de ella en el camino al pasillo externo. El resto de estudiantes iban con ellos, pero todos a la espalda. Les daban así el privilegio de ir en cabeza en su primera noche.

-          Me llamo Alexander Dantsov, soy vuestro Prefecto y, como les he dicho a los nuevos alumnos del grado joven, el camino a la casa Slytherin es bastante sencillo. -llegó liderando el grupo a una puerta junto a la escalera principal.- Tomando esta entrada se recorre el camino a las mazmorras, donde la casa Slytherin tiene su Sala Común y sus dormitorios. - no le conocía de nada, pero solo su presencia animaba a Ysera a no fiarse de su amabilidad.

Alexander siguió caminando, seguido de cerca de su hermano Damen que parecía ajeno a todo lo demás. Storm no se separó de Ysera en ningún momento, y mucho menos al llegar al muro de piedra.

-          Esta es la entrada a la Sala Común, para acceder es necesario decir una contraseña. Esta no ha de ser compartida con nadie no perteneciente a Slytherin… -pausó.- Ni nadie perteneciente, si me permitís la osadía. Olvidar la clave de entrada es motivo suficiente de deshonra. -pausó de nuevo.- La contraseña apenas varía a lo largo del curso, pero aun así no os ausentéis de las reuniones que se convoquen—

-          ¿Y la contraseña es…?

La interrupción de Storm se sintió como una impertinencia que a ella no le podía importar menos. Retaba a Alexander con la mirada, esperando respuesta. El Prefecto se acercó indiferente hacia ella, haciendo a un lado a Damen.

-          ¿Te aburren mis explicaciones?

-          Me parecen innecesariamente largas, y quiero entrar a mi dormitorio.

-          Entonces te recomiendo dejar de hablar y no excederte con este parón tan innecesariamente largo. -citó de vuelta.

Storm no dijo nada más, pero le retuvo la mirada hasta que Alexander volvió junto al muro.

-          La entrada permanece abierta durante todo el horario lectivo y tras dos horas posteriores a la cena para los cursos juveniles, y libre acceso para los adultos, salvo excepciones que se den. Aun así, Prefecto y director pueden cambiar los horarios a placer si así lo ven oportuno. Así que, mejor no perder el tiempo. -miró decidido a Storm. Acto seguido, les dio la espalda de cara al muro.- Frente a esta pared, pronunciad las palabras clave y la entrada se os presentará.-pausó.- _Sangre limpia._

Una puerta de color caoba se apareció en la pared, abriéndose lentamente para dar paso a los nuevos estudiantes. Ysera buscó con la mirada a Storm, que si bien mantenía su rabia, esta parecía haber aumentado esos últimos segundos, sintiéndola la propia Ysera radiando como si de una estufa se tratase.

La siguió mientras Alexander se hacía a un lado en la entrada, dándoles paso.

-           Como ya sabéis, Slytherin es la casa más prestigiosa y con más valores de Hogwarts. -anunciaba. Ysera no quitaba ojo de encima a Storm.- La constancia y la astucia son dos de las características más notables de un miembro de la casa Slytherin –las puertas se cerraron con todo el alumnado ya dentro.- al igual que la pureza, en todos sus sentidos.

Ysera paseaba su mirada por la sala queriendo analizarla, pero el silencio que ahora la acompañaba le parecía demasiado intenso. Se giró de cara a Alexander, que junto a otros tantos alumnos, no le quitaban ojo de encima a la hasta ahora despistada. Alexander comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

-          Tanto Salathar Slytherin como otros tantos grandes magos de esta casa han luchado y defendido unos valores que hace no muchos años se vieron ignorados por el afán de otros muchos por la mezcla de sangres y el respeto al diferente. -dijo con resquemor. Quedó frente a Ysera.- Desde que Hogwarts abrió sus puertas de nuevo, hemos defendido el honor de Slytherin desde dentro y fuera al igual que sus valores, y con ello, su pureza. -Ysera tragó saliva.- Lo que excluye a cualquier Muggle que se atreva a llevar el escudo de—

-          Alexander. -frenado en seco por la mano de su hermano, el Prefecto retrocedía un paso cediendo la intimidación sobre una Ysera temblorosa.- Déjalo estar, ha sido seleccionada.

-          Por un trozo de tela que ya no sabe lo que dice.

-          Trozo de tela o no es el que elige. -Alexander miró fijamente a su hermano. A su mirada gemela, la que sin duda parecía existir en ese momento para algo más que simplemente compartirla. Le gritaba algo en el silencio de sus ojos, incomprensible para Ysera.

-          ¿Acaso no ha estado a punto de mandarte a otra casa, Damen? -retaba.- ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando te han colocado el Sombrero? ¿Quién ha elegido, tu cabeza o tu corazón? –burlaba con rabia. Damen no respondió.

-          Ya sabes lo que dice Losnedahl, hay que—

-          Lo que diga alguien que avergüenza el honor de mi casa no me hará dirigir Slytherin de otra forma. -Damen insistía pese a las interrupciones. En hacerle saber lo que quisiese estar pensando en esos momentos a su hermano.

-          Losnedahl es director de Hogwarts, quieras o no, y—

-          Losnedahl es director de Hogwarts porque el Ministerio decidió que era hora de desprestigiar a Slytherin nombrando a un mestizo como él. No vengas ahora a intentar convencerme de algo que sabes tan bien como yo.

-          Vaya ¿también te quitamos el sueño los mestizos? –Storm tomó palabra, recuperando la atención de Alexander.- Creo recordar que dos de los más grandes Slytherins de los últimos tiempos son mestizos. -pausó.- Tom Riddle, Severus Snape…

-          Severus Snape no fue más que un fraude carcomido por la lengua mágica de un Gryffindor venido a menos.

-          ¿Albus Dumbledore un Gryffindor venido a menos? Tienes una curiosa forma de calificar a uno de los magos más grandes de la historia. –Alexander pegó su frente a la de Storm y sin que nadie se percatase de cómo, llevó su varita al cuello de la joven. Storm ni se inmutó.

-          No oses repetir esas palabras en esta casa, Pemberton. -susurró. Storm se sonrió.

-          ¿Prefieres entonces que lo cambie por Tom Riddle? Hablemos de Riddle, Dantsov, seguramente él te resulte más digno.-la mano de Damen retiraba la varita de su hermano del cuello de la chica.

-          Qué estás haciendo.-le recriminaba.- Cálmate ¿quieres?

-          Esta casa tiene unas normas de linaje, y no voy a permitir que una Sangre Sucia manche el nombre de—

-          Ha sido elegida, Alex.

Damen recibió la mirada fría y calculadora de su hermano de forma más penetrante que antes, y hasta Ysera sintió el mensaje de odio que le transmitía. Tan fuerte que no parecía ir dirigido a lo que el menor aún intentase hacerle saber.

-          Alexander…-pareció corregir.- Déjalo estar.-suplicó. Alexander dio un paso atrás y se giró sobre su propia forma. Volvió a mirar a Ysera que, aún incrédula, no se atrevía a moverse.

-          Ningún Muggle será considerado Slytherin.-comenzó a andar hacia la espalda de Ysera, sin dejar de mirarla y acercándose a su rostro para recalcar su última palabra.- Jamás.

Con la marcha de Alexander, la Sala Común se fue vaciando poco a poco. Ysera miraba al suelo buscando de forma meditada recuperar unas pulsaciones acordes a las que su cuerpo acostumbraba. Sintió a Storm a su lado, sin decir ni hacer nada, pero fue suficiente apoyo como para animarse a alzar la mirada y dar de pleno con Damen.

No sabía que sentía respecto a su presencia en esos instantes, pero no era nada positivo. Sus manos se cerraron en dos puños y aunque ahora sí se veía con fuerzas de responder, su cuerpo le pedía en cambio distanciarse. Quiso preguntarle a Storm cómo ir al dormitorio, pero asumió que la chica sabría el camino tan poco como ella, por lo que comenzó a andar hacia las escaleras del fondo.

-          Ysera…-no esperaba que Damen tuviese el valor de hablarla, y aun así su voz era la que la llamaba. La adelantó para ponerse frente a ella.- Oye, siento mucho lo de mi hermano, no has de—

-          Así que por eso te preocupaba tanto mi origen.-interrumpió.- En el carruaje, cuando te dije que mis padres eran Muggles, me costaba creer que te pudiese dar asco algo así pero ahora entiendo que sí, eso era lo que sentías.

-          Oye, yo no dije nada ¿vale? me chocó pero—

-          ¿Pero qué? –ahora ella le retaba.- ¿Soy yo Sangre Sucia? –quiso saber.- Es eso a lo que hace referencia tu hermano ¿no? a nacidos de Muggle. -Damen bajó la mirada y asintió.- Entonces déjame darte las gracias por tu asombrosa e inexistente defensa ante semejante acusación, para nada me he sentido menospreciada. -quiso volver a andar pero Damen la paró cogiéndola del brazo.

-          Ysera, no es tan fácil. He hecho lo que he podido para pararle—

-          ¿El qué no es tan fácil? –Damen no respondió.- ¿Piensas como él? –mantuvo el silencio.- Dime qué no es tan fácil.

-          Alexander…-Ysera fingió sorpresa.- No podía hacer más de lo que he hecho, has de creerme.-le negó echando a andar.- Y no pienso como él.

Alzó la voz lo justo para que Ysera le escuchase, pero esta no se paró a responderle, ni a continuar ninguna conversación. La vio marchar, disgustado, y descargó su furia dando una patada al sofá verde oscuro de su izquierda, donde se dejó caer con los brazos para apoyarse.

-          El Sombrero tenía razón. -Storm se acercaba a Damen con descaro.- Eres diferente a los demás Dantsov de los que he oído hablar. -Damen la miraba intrigado.- Sus ideales son una vergüenza, pero al menos tienen el valor de defenderlos. Tú, en cambio, eres un cobarde.

No esperaba una palabra positiva de Storm y aun así su sentencia le pareció excesiva.

La chica siguió el camino que Ysera había tomado para dar con ella en el pasillo a los dormitorios.

-          ¿Perdida? –no recibió respuesta hablada, solo su gesto afirmativo.- ¿Estás bien? –no le gustaba hacer de almohada, pero entendía que, para alguien como Ysera, lo que acababa de pasar no era nada agradable. Respetaba su silencio, al igual que el que estuviese causando por el llanto.- Los Dantsov son una vergüenza para el mundo mágico, ya te irás dando cuenta.

-          Creo que ya he podido comprobarlo. Aunque parece ser que la vergüenza lo soy yo.

Tnía una voz rota, llena de rabia. Storm adelantó a Ysera y la acompañó a la que era la entrada a su dormitorio. Por la abundancia de alumnos que implicaba el dar clase a tantas edades, la casa de Slytherin había visto incrementada su número de plantas. En la que Storm e Ysera se encontraban, la ventana daba a un metro escaso sobre la superficie del lago de Hogwarts.

El cuarto en sí estaba compuesto por tres camas, estando solo dos de ellas preparadas para ser usadas. Al lado de cada una, un baúl y una silla con un uniforme de Slytherin. Cada una fue al lado que le correspondía y mantuvieron un silencio que se alargó varios minutos en el tiempo.

-          ¿Siempre ha sido así? –preguntó. Storm la miró desde lo alto de su cama, a donde se había ido a sentar.- Respecto a los que venimos de gente no mágica…-la chica pensó cómo responder.

-          Hubo un tiempo en el que sí. Salathar Slytherin buscaba la pureza de sangre y, al no conseguirla, abandonó el castillo al tiempo de fundarse las casas. La suya siguió y los afines a él quisieron mantener su idea de pureza a lo largo del tiempo… Sobre todo uno de ellos.

-          Ese uno…-pausó.- Ayer me contaron la breve historia de un mago demasiado poderoso que acababa con todo aquel que no pensaba como él.-Storm asintió.

-          Voldemort. -informó.- Tom Riddle, en realidad. Un mestizo que se negaba a serlo. -Ysera le recordaba por la mención de Storm minutos atrás.- Tras la segunda Gran Guerra, no hace mucho, la idea de pureza quedó bastante ignorada. Familias de magos que la defendían se guardaron sus opiniones por miedo a represalias y… Parece que la herencia del mensaje ha sido recuperada no hace tanto tiempo atrás. –Ysera se acercó a la cama de Storm y se dejó caer en el lateral. Quería saber más.- Familias como los Dantsov recuperaron el mensaje de otras como los Black o los Malfoy de que Slytherin era una casa para los Sangre limpia.

-          ¿Malfoy? -el otro apellido resultaba más común. Ese, no.

-          Fue una familia afín a Riddle y en lo que este se convirtió. Unos cobardes, en realidad, pero su ideología propia se extinguió cuando su hijo Draco se negó a seguirla. Parece ser que no es el caso de los Dantsov. -pausó.- Hace unos años empezaron las movilizaciones para las reaperturas de escuelas, y al principio todo parecía de color de rosa. Todas las ramas de la sociedad, juntas frente al Ministerio por el derecho a una educación. Se consiguieron abrir dos escuelas, pero obviamente no todos han quedado saciados.-rio irónica.- Papá Dantsov está intentando por todos los medios que Hogwarts sea selectivo a la hora de aceptar a brujas y magos. No quieren que ningún mestizo o nacido de Muggle pueda estudiar. Obviamente el Ministerio se niega, pero… -suspiró.

-          ¿Pero?

-          Macar no es un ministro de ideas claras. No recuerdo, desde la desaparición de Voldemort, un ministro digno del cargo más allá de Granger, y… el poder es el poder. Se aceptó poner a Losnedahl en la dirección de Hogwarts siendo mestizo y de Slytherin, fue suficiente para que el resto de familias lo aceptasen. Como un paso hacia delante. No para los Dantsov, claro.

-          Damen… -quiso saber, aunque no sabía qué preguntar.

-          ¿De qué le conoces?

-          De quedarnos atrás en el camino a Hogwarts. -simplificó.- Parecía encantador hasta que le dije que vengo de Muggles. -Storm asintió.

-          Coincidí con él solo una vez. Igual que con Alexander. -Ysera escuchaba atenta.- Mi madre trabaja en el Ministerio, es una Aurora mientras que Papá Dantsov trabaja en el departamento de Justicia.

-          ¿Qué es Aurora?

-          Oh. Un Auror es el encargado de vigilar el uso de Artes Oscuras. De protegernos de ellas, vaya. -pausó.- Cuando Hogwarts fue abierta de nuevo, el Ministerio pidió a sus trabajadores que acudiesen en una jornada laboral junto a sus hijos en edad lectiva para una charla inspiradora e integradora. –burlaba.- Los dos Dantsov estaban allí y… bueno. No te diré que Damen es un santo, pero es la oveja negra de la familia, eso sin duda. Pero es tan negra que se camufla con la oscuridad, y así pasa, no se le ve. Si entiendes lo que quiero decir.- Ysera asintió.

-          Tu familia… -no se atrevía a preguntar.- Tú eres mestiza, pero…

-          Toda mi familia es pura sangre, sí. 

Obviaba hablar Ysera de lo que Darrow le había contado. Prefería saber todo respecto a Storm en base a lo que su boca compartiese.

-          ¿Y ellos piensa como los Dantsov? –Storm sonrió.

-          He estado a punto de llevarme una maldición por parte de Alexander Dantsov. Dime si de verdad piensas que comparto sus ideales. -Ysera negó agachando la mirada.- Somos una deshonra para muchos Slytherins. Somos ambiciosos, nos gusta conseguir lo que nos proponemos, y en muchos casos, los medios lo justifican, pero… Déjame que te diga que el que tu padre sea mago o no, no va a cambiar en lo que te conviertas. Yo seré Aurora, y si con ello puedo enloquecer a familias con los Dantsov, que así sea.

Le costó conciliar el sueño aquella noche, y cuando consiguió descansar un rato, su cuerpo apenas notó una mejoría.

Storm la despertó bastante pronto. Se acercó a su cama y la meneó suavemente por el hombro para hacerla abrir los ojos. Se disculpó en el acto, pero parecía ser que no contaban con todo el tiempo deseado y era mejor ponerse en marcha. Storm se marchó a los lavabos a prepararse dejando a Ysera en soledad. Esta se puso en pie y se acercó a la silla junto a su cama. Como ya vio cuando llegó, expuesto con total cuidado, quedaba su nuevo uniforme.

A disgusto, se enfundó en él como ya hizo con el otro en el Expreso. Calcetines largos, zapatos, falda, camisa y jersey. Luego, la corbata. Luego, la túnica. Se miró al espejo y no supo comprender lo que la imagen le hacía sentir, pero se veía muy diferente a como se encontró a llegar a Hogwarts. Quiso recogerse su melena castaña en un moño alto, pero optó finalmente por una coleta en altura.

El escudo de serpiente que representaba a Slytherin llamó su atención. En el Gran Comedor tuvo apenas unos segundos para observar los emblemas de cada casa, identificando apenas el color y nombre, así que se preguntaba si cada una sería identificada por un animal y por qué Slytherin optaba por una serpiente.

-          Salathar Slytherin hablaba con las serpientes. -Storm colocaba su ropa en la silla una vez cambiada por el nuevo uniforme. Por algún motivo, a Ysera no le desentonaba nada en su cuerpo.- Por eso es el animal que nos representa.

-          ¿Hablar con serpientes? ¿Es algún tipo de hechizo? –Storm rio, irónica.

-          Es más bien algo cercano a una maldición. –sintió que Ysera se incomodaba.- Bueno, tal vez exagero, pero solo tres magos en la historia contaban con ese poder. Slytherin era uno de ellos, y así fue su heredero.

-          ¿Slytherin tuvo hijos?

-          Oh, no hablo de sus hijos. Heredero en sentido metafórico. Heredero… Heredero digamos del honor de representar su casa.

-          ¿Eso existe?

-          Para los Slytherin, está claro que sí. –pausó. Abrió su baúl y sacó el libro de Pociones.

-          ¿Quién fue su heredero? –Storm regresó la mirada a Ysera.

-          ¿No te lo imaginas? –la chica volvió atrás en el tiempo para repasar toda la información conseguida en su último día. No le costó mucho hacerse a la idea.

-          Tom Riddle. –Storm asintió. - ¿Y el tercer heredero?

-          No hubo tercer heredero. No intencionado, al menos. –ojeaba el libro.- Tom Riddle, en su intento de acabar con todos los que se le rebelaban, maldijo a un bebé que acabó siendo su talón de Aquiles.

-          Me han hablado de él, sí.

-          Harry Potter. –lo pronunció con aire de grandeza.- A día de hoy sigo sorprendida de que alguien como él no fuese corrompido por lo evidente. –Ysera no comprendió.- Tranquila, el Profesor Binns te pondrá al día en Historia de la Magia. –pausó.- Potter se llevó en esa maldición de Riddle un poco de su alma –Ysera frunció el ceño.- y por muy raro que suene, se llevó consigo el poder de hablar con serpientes. Así que ahí lo tienes. Somos la Casa de la Serpiente.

-          Qué bien… Tendré que hacer como que no me dan miedo… -Storm rio.

-          Hay criaturas mágicas de las que asustarse más. –fue hacia ella.- Y la primera es el mago en sí. Coge tu libro de Pociones, hemos de ir a desayunar.

Bajaron las escaleras que la noche anterior recorrieron y llegaron a la Sala Común de Slytherin. Por un instante, Ysera se olvidó de los malos recuerdos que le proporcionaba el estar allí para admirar la belleza de habitación en la que se encontraba. Los tonos oscuros del ambiente iban a juego con unos muebles de madera apagada y unos sofás de cuero entre paredes de piedra de tono amarillento que captaba el verde de la casa en todo su esplendor. Le parecía un estilo sobrio y elegante, de tinte elitista, pero fueron las ventanas lo que más la cautivó.

Storm iba junto a ella cuando se acercó hacia una de las grandes cristaleras. Al principio pasó por alto que el tono verdoso de la sala pudiese ser natural, y, sin embargo, se encontraba ahora admirando el fondo de un lago.

La casa de Slytherin se hundía tanto en el terreno que lo que entraba por las ventanas no era más que el reflejo del agua del exterior, el gran lago que rodeaba Hogwarts. Le resultó tan fascinante que Storm tuvo que insistirla en avanzar en su camino al pasillo. Ya tendría tiempo durante el año de perderse entre los paisajes.

Fueron al hall principal junto a otros tres miembros de la casa que salían en ese momento. Ysera no les recordaba de la noche anterior, y Storm no pareció poner mucho interés en interactuar con ellos, por lo que decidió seguir sus pasos y restringir sus palabras.

El camino al Gran Comedor le pareció completamente diferente a como lo recordaba. Que el castillo contase con más luz en la mañana cambiaba la percepción de todo a su alrededor. Además, por primera vez pudo dedicarle tiempo a mirar hacia arriba y descubrir un camino sin fin en el cual las escaleras se movían de un lado a otro conectando pisos y puertas.

Quiso tirar de la túnica a Storm y preguntarle, pero algo le dijo que tal vez le resultaría fastidioso. Por un instante, echó de menos a Darrow, y con ello recordó que aún no le había visto. Ni tampoco a Eo. Que el paradero de ambos hermanos había sido una incógnita para ella ya fuese desde su entrada al Expreso o desde que el sombrero la nombrase como nuevo miembro de la casa Slytherin.

Darrow… Su rechazo hacia la casa fue tan obvio a sus ojos que ni su disculpa y negación fueron suficientes para cambiar su idea. Sus pasos cambiaron de ritmo a uno más lento a causa de la lástima que le provocó la posibilidad de que Darrow no quisiese hablar con ella ahora que pertenecía a la casa verde. No era algo que, de suceder, le fuese a inspirar deseo por solucionarlo. No era su problema ese tipo de discriminación. Pero Darrow le había resultado un apoyo y una gran ayuda en esa nueva aventura y, mentiría si dijese que no le iría a echar de menos de él alejarse.

Siguió los pasos de Storm hacia la mesa Slytherin y aprobó en silencio que la chica tomase asiento un poco alejada del resto. Parecía no importar mucho, la gente más cercana a su asiento era una Hufflepuff y un Ravenclaw. El silencio reinó en su mesa de origen una vez ambas aparecieron. Storm se llevó las miradas de desprecio mientras ella acaparaba las de odio. Alexander debía de ser una celebridad, si el enfrentamiento entre él y Storm había provocado tanto rechazo hacia la chica.

-          ¿Tanta gente piensa como Alexander? –Storm ojeaba las opciones ofrecidas por el banquete.

-          Más de la que te imaginas...

-          Qué experiencia tan apasionante vamos a tener, entonces…-lamentó.

Storm puso sobre su plato unas cerezas y pastelitos de hojaldre con mermelada.

-          He venido a Hogwarts a convertirme en Aurora, y no existe una norma que te prohíba hacer amigos en otras casas. –Ysera asintió, no muy convencida. Storm buscó animarla.- Ayer te vi hablar con una chica, creo que fue seleccionada en Hufflepuff.

-          Eo Brice, sí. –Storm dejó de meter cerezas en su boca para mirarla atenta.

-          ¿Eo Brice? ¿Hermana de Darrow Brice? –Ysera, confundida, asintió.- ¿Conoces a Darrow Brice?

-          Fue el encargado de traerme hasta aquí, la verdad. –Storm permanecía expectante.- Rompí como veinte cartas de Hogwarts pensando que era publicidad engañosa o fraudulenta, así que antes de ayer se presentó delante de mí enviado por Losnedahl para reclutarme. –bromeó. Storm no compartió la risa, pero pareció darle vueltas la información.- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –asintió.- ¿De qué conoces a Darrow?

-          Todo el mundo conoce a Darrow Brice. Al igual que todo el mundo conoce a Alexander Dantsov. –Ysera analizó sus palabras.

-          Imagino que no por lo mismo.

-          Imaginas bien. –pausaron.- ¿Eres su amiga? –quiso responder que sí, pero la incertidumbre frenó su deseo.

-          Por mi parte… -Storm arrugó la frente.- Creo que no se espera que—

-          ¡Ysera!

Le resultó imposible mantener la compostura cuando el grito de Eo vino acompañado de un abrazo. Ambos igual de inesperados, como su presencia en general.

-          ¡Por fin te encuentro! ¿Cómo estás? –sonreía, alegre. Ysera dudó.

-          Nerviosa, supongo.

-          ¿Por clase de Pociones? –no quiso entrar en detalles, ni en relación a Darrow, ni a la noche anterior, así que asintió.- Estoy igual, creo que no me voy a llevar bien con los calderos.-rio. Luego, miró al frente, dando con Storm.- Ay ¿molesto? Perdonad—

-          No, no, estábamos desayunando. –tranquilizó Ysera.- Ella es Storm. –Eo sonrió y acercó su mano hacia la chica, que la recibió sin problema.

-          ¿Storm Pemberton? ¡Encantada!

-          Igualmente.

-          Soy muy fan de tu madre. –la confesión iba acompañada de una sonrisa que borró enseguida.- Ay, lo siento, bueno, es que quiero ser Aurora y ella—

-          Tranquila, yo también soy muy fan. –Storm sonrió sincera, relajando a Eo.

-          Todos queréis ser Aurores y yo mientras me conformo con no sonar idiota al hacer algún hechizo… -confesó Ysera. Eo rio.

-          Si te sirve, casi todo el mundo quiere ser Auror, aunque no sepan qué ser. No sé si me explico.

-          Es la elección soñada por todos. –ayudó Storm. Eo asintió.- El trabajo perfecto. Pero no todo el mundo puede serlo. -pegó el último sorbo a su zumo y se puso en pie.- ¿Vamos? No quiero llegar tarde el primer día. -Ysera asintió poniéndose en pie con ella.

Las tres pusieron rumbo a las mazmorras y, tras entrar al aula de Pociones, tanto Ysera como Eo sintieron que estaban en el lugar equivocado.

-          Me encanta. –Storm, disfrutaba en cambio de todo lo que la rodeaba. No eran las primeras en llegar, pero tampoco las últimas.

La sala, digna de las mazmorras, era lúgubre y fría. Las paredes estaban repletas de estantes llenos de botes, cajas, tarros de cristal, y demás utensilios y elementos dignos de la preparación de pociones. En las filas de abajo, y en la gran pared del fondo, decenas de calderos de diferentes medidas esperaban para ser usados.

Se acercó junto a Eo a una de las baldas en busca del suyo, colocado allí seguramente por los mismos que trajeron su equipaje, dando con él junto a una etiqueta con su nombre. Ambas fueron de regreso al centro de la sala, en donde altas mesas de madera se dividían en dos filas frente al que sería el espacio del profesor. Tanto Eo como ella ocuparon una de las mesas en segunda fila, buscando con curiosidad a una Storm que seguía dedicada a observar todos y cada uno de los frascos que encontraba.

Cuando se sintió realizada, fue a por su caldero y se situó en el hueco frente a las otras dos chicas. Al cabo de un minuto, y ya con más alumnos en la sala, el profesor hizo acto de presencia.

-          Comparto con muchos de ustedes el gran pesar de tener que iniciar este curso y la mañana de un lunes con el arte de elaborar pociones, pero ni ha estado en mi mano, ni queda tiempo para lamentarse. –llegó a su lugar y demostró ser más joven de lo que Ysera esperaba. Otra vez.- Soy Zacharias Varmoon y os enseñaré el delicado proceso de la creación de pociones. Una rama de la magia que muchos de ustedes odiarán, intentarán realizar y fracasarán, o que por otro lado amarán y disfrutarán. -Storm elevó la comisura de su labio.- ¿Quién de ustedes conoce—

-          Perdón. -la puerta se había abierto y recibía a un apresurado Damen que cargaba con su caldero en la mano derecha.

Todos se habían girado para mirar curiosos al rezagado, a excepción de una Storm que seguía fija en el profesor. Damen se situó en el hueco vacío tras la mesa de Ysera y Eo. El chico miraba a Ysera antes de que ella le diese la espalda. Eo, en cambio, bajó la mirada.

-          Veo que se le da bien llegar tarde, Dantsov. -Damen no respondió.- Como iba diciendo… ¿Alguien conoce el término Doxycida?

Storm fue lo suficientemente generosa como para darles a sus compañeros dos segundos antes de alzar la mano. Varmoon le dio paso.

-          Es un repelente contra los Doxys.

-          Exacto. ¿Sabría decirme qué es un Doxy?

-          Son un tipo de hada mordedora, normalmente consideradas plagas para los humanos. Suelen infestar casas, etcétera.

-          Exacto, y la poción pare repelerlos es la que realizaremos hoy. –Storm volvió a alzar el brazo, y Varmoon esperó sus palabras.

-          Pero el Doxycida no es una poción como tal… -Varmoon asentía, animándola.- Es más bien un pesticida...

-          Y tiene razón, Pemberton. Cinco puntos para Slytherin. –el orgullo la recorrió y, a la vez que ella controlaba su sonrisa, Ysera la mostraba en su honor.- Pero, aunque se venda en forma de pesticida, no deja de ser una pócima. –la mirada de Varmoon se centró justo detrás de Ysera.- Dantsov. –el chico sintió todos los ojos en él.- ¿Qué se necesita para crear un Doxycida? –la boca de Damen se abría y cerraba constantemente sin emitir sonido.

-          Hígado de dragón, señor. –respondió.

-          ¿Y qué más? –Ysera se había girado hacia Damen, pues salvo ella y Eo el resto del aula le observaba analítico. Damen negó.

-          No lo sé, señor.

-          ¿Pemberton, puede ayudar en la respuesta del señor Dantsov? –Storm alzó de nuevo la comisura de su labio.

-          Bundimun, Streelers e hígrado de dragón para la primera parte, señor. –Varmoon asintió.- Tintura de potentilla y esencia de cicuta y cicuta virosa para la segunda.

-          Excelente. Cinco puntos más para Slytherin. Puesto que ambos pertenecen a la misma casa y puesto que me siento generoso al tratarse del primer día, no se le retirarán puntos a su casa, señor Dantsov, pero de ahora en adelante cada día, lo primero que haré será preguntar por una mezcla del libro de Pociones que todos deberían tener ya sobre la mesa pero que, en cambio, solo Pemberton y Dollen parecen tener dispuestos.

Ysera y Eo se miraron de reojo mientras que alzaban sus libros desde la cajonera hacia la tabla.

-          Querré saber su definición, componentes y, dependiendo de cómo haya dormido esa noche, a lo mejor hasta dónde encontrarlos. Y no busquen alternativas: preguntaré directamente, no esperaré voluntarios. El próximo día le toca usted, Dantsov. De las gracias por al menos contar con esa ventaja.

Damen pegó sus labios y contuvo la rabia.

-          El proceso de un Doxycida lleva más tiempo del que tenemos por delante, así que la primera parte del proceso será suficiente por hoy. En las estanterías y en el almacén de mi espalda cuentan con los ingredientes necesarios para elaborar trece pociones, una por cada alumno, sin margen de error. Pemberton, será la última en ir a por sus ingredientes. El resto, si han estado atentos habrán tomado nota de los componentes necesarios que su compañera ha formulado y sabrán encontrarlos sin problema. Si no, buena suerte.

Storm bajó la mirada a su caldero y aguantó la risa. El resto, alterado, se dirigió a las estanterías en busca de algo que le refrescase la mente en memoria de las palabras de Storm. Solo Eo regresó a su sitio para ojear el libro y dar con los ingredientes, siendo imitada por el resto de la clase segundos después. Varmoon hizo un gesto a Storm para darle camino y la chica fue a por sus componentes junto al resto.

Una vez todos estaban frente a sus calderos, abrieron el libro por la página cincuenta y uno y comenzaron el proceso. Ysera y Eo contaron con la ayuda de la una y la otra para al menos darse apoyo moral. Sabían que el ingrediente que tenían era el mismo, y aun así la diferencia de imagen del de cada una les hacía dudar. Storm, situada en soledad en primera fila, como un castigo que ella no veía como tal, seguía el proceso al pie de la letra y sin dificultades.

Varmoon paseó entre mesas y pociones con más comprensión de la que todos esperaban. Ayudó a los interesados y trabajadores, y confundió aún más a los que parecían tomárselo a risa. Storm fue la primera en acabar su parte de poción, mientras que Ysera a su sorpresa fue la tercera aunque con un resultado no tan perfecto como le habría gustado.

Eo consiguió acabar su parte pocos segundos tras de su compañera de mesa y, aunque Varmoon le sacó varios fallos, el sentimiento de realización no se lo quitaba nadie.

-          Buen trabajo, Dantsov. –congratulaba a Damen, este asintió en agradecimiento.- Ojalá y pusiese el mismo esfuerzo en todo. –Nadie hizo ningún comentario al respecto, pero esta vez Ysera se giró con sutileza hacia Damen una vez Varmoon siguió su camino, y no pudo evitar verle rabioso bajo un manto de vergüenza.

La clase llegó a su fin tras la valoración general del maestro, y los alumnos comenzaron a recoger los materiales.

-          Me caes mal ¿lo sabes? –Eo bromeaba a Storm, que reía.- ¿Cómo voy a aprenderme yo todas las pociones para el próximo día?

-          Tranquila, puedes darte uno de respiro, el siguiente examinado ya ha sido elegido. –Storm, que de espaldas a su mesa tenía a las chicas y demás en frente, miraba a Damen con descaro. Este, en su mundo, recogía en soledad.

-          ¿Por qué ha sido tan duro con él? –curiosa, Ysera preguntaba.- Quiero decir… Solo ha llegado tarde. -las tres comenzaron a andar, pausando la conversación hasta estar fuera del aula.

-          Varmoon es un nacido de Muggle de Gryffindor. –informó Storm.- Ya sabes cómo es la relación entre eso y un Dantsov. –todo cobraba sentido en Ysera.

-          Aun así… ¿No es un poco injusto? ¿Y eso del final? Ojalá pusiese el mismo esfuerzo en todo.-citó.

-          ¿Estás defendiendo a Damen? –bromeó Storm.

Ysera se giró a ella con rabia.

-          No, pero entiende que me de miedo que algún... nazi extremo de la sangre, me haga a mí lo mismo.

-        ¿Nazi?

-        El mundo mágico tienes sus guerras, el no mágico las suyas. No preguntes...

-       Vale, pero, como sea, no creo que… ¿Eo?

Seguían junto a la puerta del aula y debido a su silencio pensaban que la de Hufflepuff aún seguía en clase, se sorprendieron en cambio al encontrarla junto a ella.

-          ¿Estás bien? Estás muy callada.

-          Sí, sí…-se encogió de hombros, mirando a su espalda.- Es solo que… Bueno, no me gusta hablar de los Dantsov.

-          Entiendo…-Storm asintió.

-          Yo no.

Ysera dividía su mirada en ambas. Su compañera de casa miraba a Eo dejando claro que no sería ella quien hablase. Eo, por su parte, sonrió y negó.

-          No es nada, tranquila. Simplemente no merecen mi tiempo.-zanjó.

-          Sevriens. -giraron el rostro hacia la puerta, en donde el Profesor Varmoon requería la atención de Ysera.- Pasa un momento, por favor. –la chica miró a sus dos compañeras antes de adelantarse y compartir con ellas el desconcierto.

-          Te esperamos arriba…-anunció Storm. Ysera entró al aula y aún en su mesa, Damen cogía su libro y se disponía a salir. No miró a Ysera, pero la chica tuvo tiempo de sobra para ver que el rostro de Damen no compartía nada bueno.

-          Quería hablar contigo un momento. -la chica había seguido a Damen con la mirada hasta que este cerró la puerta a su espalda.- Eres nacida de Muggle, que yo sepa. –ella frunció el ceño.

-          ¿Damen ha dicho algo…? –dudaba. Él se apresuró a negar.

-          No, no, esto no tiene nada que ver con Dantsov. Es una charla entre tú y yo. -esperó.

-          Sí, lo soy.-respondió.

-          Sé que tu adaptación es más difícil que la de los demás en tu curso, estoy al tanto de tu situación, y creo que eres la única nacida de Muggle del primer año. Una cosa es empezar de cero con once años, y otra es que te arranquen de tu vida y te presenten una nueva –ella negó sutilmente mostrando sus muchas dudas.- Sé que la elaboración de pociones puede ser una tarea difícil, sólo quería decirte que no dudes en acudir a mi despacho si necesitas ayuda. –Ysera asintió.- Todos los alumnos tienen el mismo potencial vengan de donde vengan, y solo quiero estar seguro de que ninguno de mis estudiantes se siente de menos. Por nadie. –asintió de nuevo con agradecimiento.- De hecho, y si no te importa, quiero que tengas un libro que creo podría ayudarte.-buscaba a su alrededor.- Lo tengo en el almacén trasero ¿te importa esperar un segundo?

-          No, claro.

Varmoon se alejó y perdió tras la puerta y mientras tanto, Ysera paseó entre las mesas para pararse entre la suya y la que había ocupado Damen.

Su pócima y la del chico diferían en varias cosas. Para empezar, en el espesor, y mientras pensaba en cómo perfeccionar la propia para pasar el tiempo, la puerta del aula se abrió a su espalda.

-          Vaya. –la mano con la que removía la pócima frenó en el acto al reconocer el inconfundible tono de voz. Se giró brusca.- ¿Qué haces tan sola? –no quería responderle, y que se acercase a ella no ayudaba.- ¿Dónde está tu amiga Pemberton?

-          ¿Qué quieres?

Alexander se sonrió. Se había alejado de los dos compañeros, gemelos en apariencia, con los que había entrado para ir hasta ella, aunque ninguno perdía detalle.

-          Quiero muchas cosas, y una de ellas ya la sabes.

-          ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que comportarte como un crío de diez años? ¿Metiendo miedo a los demás? –el chico volvió a sonreír.

-          ¿Te estoy metiendo miedo? Me alegra saberlo. Es un buen comienzo de lo que está por venir. -Ysera se alejó hacia atrás al sentirse acorralada por él. Alexander dio un paso más al frente.- ¿Por qué no te quedas a hacer pociones conmigo? Podemos empezar con una facilita. Página ciento treinta. –miró al libro que Ysera había dejado sobre la mesa.- ¿Te ofreces voluntar—

-          Dantsov. –Varmoon había regresado, con un gesto notablemente cambiado ante lo que veía, que difería en notable intensidad con el que Ysera hubiese recibido por su parte minutos atrás.

El profesor no parecía tener el mismo efecto en el mayor de los Dantsov que en el pequeño. Alexander se separó de Ysera, pero porque su objetivo ahora era otro.

-          ¿Profesor? –el desprecio oculto tras su palabra quedó claro para todos.- Un gusto verle otro año más—

-          Me viene bien que vengas tan puntual, tanto tú como tus amigos. Vosotros dos, id al almacén a comprobar que todo esté bien etiquetado y en su sitio –ignoró sus protestas.-, y tú, Dantsov, vacía todos los calderos en un tarro de cristal en el orden que te vaya diciendo. -Ysera juraría haber oído los nudillos de Alexander crujir.

-          Sí, profesor.

-          Ysera. –Varmoon se acercó a ella y le entregó el libro.- Ve al despacho de Losnedahl. -Ysera pestañeó varias veces.- Ve ahora.


	5. Origen y orgullo

Tenía miedo por dos motivos bien distintos. El primero, tener que acudir al despacho del director de Hogwarts en su primer día lectivo. El segundo, tener que hacerlo sola a través de escaleras cambiantes rodeadas de cuadros que parecían cobrar vida.

Varmoon le explicó a qué planta acudir y dónde dar con la torre donde su despacho aguardaba, pero el proceso era algo que le hacía tomárselo con calma.

Cuando subió a la primera escalera y esta comenzó a moverse, se agarró con fuerza a un lateral para evitar caer rodando. Buscó concentrarse fijando su mirada en el cuadro de una niña que jugaba con un perro, intrigada en el hecho de que, realmente, la niña corría en pleno movimiento con su amigo canino detrás. Al llegar a la planta correspondiente, aceleró el paso hasta estar en uno de los pasillos fijos. Luego, fue en busca de la entrada de gárgola que Varmoon le había dicho.

No encontró nada parecido a una puerta, solo una estatua en forma de gárgola incrustada en un hueco en la pared. Miró a su alrededor en busca de otra entrada, o de alguna señal que le hiciese entender el camino a seguir. Nada excepto el propio Losnedahl apareció por allí.

-          Sevriens. –la chica se giró sobre sus pasos de cara al director.

Era la primera vez que veía a Losnedahl a una distancia tan cercana. Cuando le vio en el Gran Comedor le dio una impresión que no esperaba, y ahora desde tan cerca, esta se duplicaba. Definitivamente, no le echaba más de cuarenta y cinco años, portados con clara elegancia.

-          ¿Perdida? –negó con la cabeza por inercia, luego se dio cuenta de que, de espaldas, el director la había reconocido.

-          Venía a hablar con usted, señor. –anunció. Losnedahl asintió y se colocó junto a la estatua de gárgola.

-           _Cerveza de mantequilla_. –pronunció.

Acto seguido, la gárgola comenzó a girar hacia arriba, siendo absorbida por lo que Ysera había imaginado como su techo, dando paso a escalones de caracol que seguían ascendiendo.

-          No se quede atrás, Sevriens.- Ysera dio un salto hacia el escalón cercano y siguió la estela del director que, raudo, había plantado sus pies en los peldaños cuando estos habían comenzado a moverse.

Aún asombrada, pisó suelo firme y caminó a su espalda.

-          ¿Y de qué quiere hablar?

-          No lo sé. –tartamudeó.- Vengo en base de recomendación, supongo.

El despacho de Losnedahl estaba situado en lo alto de unas escaleras que en amplitud se extendían a una circunferencia, rodeado de estanterías repletas de libros y más cuadros cargados de vida decorando las amplias paredes.

-          ¿Recomendación? –curiosa, seguía observándolo todo.- El Profesor Varmoon, supongo. –volvió la vista al frente y luego la dirigió a donde los ojos del director apuntaban. Se había olvidado del libro que portaba. _El Sentido de la Poción_ , se titulaba. Ella asintió.- ¿Estás a gusto? Puedo tutearte ¿verdad?

-          Oh, lo estoy, sí –se encontraba bien de pie.- y claro, puede, señor.

-          No me refería a ahora mismo, Ysera. ¿Estás a gusto en Slytherin?

-          Oh. –balbuceó.- Creo que es pronto para dar una valoración segura.

-          ¿Por qué te ha dicho el Profesor Varmoon que vengas?

Negaba, dudosa, dándole vueltas a la situación vivida. Era difícil de dar una respuesta a cualquier cosa que el hombre preguntase.

-          Estaba esperando a que me trajese este libro cuando… -recapituló.- Tuve un encuentro incómodo con un alumno, supongo que no le pareció bien, y espera que reciba algún tipo de castigo. –le costaba creer eso, pero no sabía que decir.

-          ¿Con quién se dio el encuentro incómodo?

Losnedahl tomaba asiento tras su mesa y con su varita apuntando a una tetera, la ponía en marcha. Ysera pensó su respuesta.

-          Prefiero… Prefiero no responder. –Losnedahl sonrió sin desviar la mirada de la tetera, que ahora se acercaba a él soltando humo.

El director volteó una taza de su lado y la dejó de frente para que se llenase de té.

-          ¿Té? –ella negó.- Admiro que prefieras no delatar a nadie, pero en este caso es de suma importancia conocer el nombre. –pausó.- Dudo mucho que Varmoon te sugiera una visita a mi despacho si lo que en realidad busca es un castigo.

-          Era –tartamudeó tras guardar silencio.- un alumno de otro curso mayor, no sé su nombre. –mintió. Losnedahl volvió a sonreír.

-          Me lo puedes describir, si así prefieres. –balbuceó de nuevo antes de comprender el sentido de la trampa. Alexander Dantsov, al igual que su hermano, eran inconfundibles debido a su pelo blanquecino, el cual no había visto en nadie más que en ellos. Bajó la mirada avergonada.- Ysera, permíteme que insista… ¿Te sientes a gusto en Slytherin? –le miró con tantas dudas que esa vez guardar silencio no le preocupó. Losnedahl le dio su espacio y cogió su taza de té para darle un sorbo.- ¿Sabes por qué mandé a Darrow Brice a buscarte? –fue un cambio brusco.

-          Porque… No quería abrir la carta. -resumió.

-          Sería más sencillo dejarte a un lado y optar por otro para la plaza, habiendo visto tu interés ¿no? –supuso.- Una nacida de Muggle que ni siquiera abre uno de sus más de veinte sobres… ¿Para qué perder el tiempo en mandar a uno de mis mejores alumnos a tu encuentro?

-          No lo sé, señor.

-          En Hogwarts sabemos, desde el momento en el que toma su primera bocanada de aire en este mundo, si es bruja o no, qué tipo de bruja es, y qué tipo de bruja puede llegar a ser.-pausó.- Me gustaría que todas las escuelas de magia del mundo abriesen sus puertas de nuevo, pero como director de una de las dos únicas en funcionamiento,  me gusta que la selección de alumnos sea de lo mejor. Y eso te incluye a ti, Ysera. –informó.- Como incluye a gente como Alexander Dantsov. –oír su nombre le provocó cierto tambaleo. Presionó sus pies sobre el suelo para no perder el equilibrio.- Mentiría si dijese que te conozco, está claro que poco sé de ti más allá de lo que vemos todos, pero algo me dijo que tenías que formar parte de esta escuela, y también de la casa Slytherin.

Ella frunció el ceño, Losnedahl desvió su mirada de forma intencionada a lo alto de una estantería. Allí, como mero objeto decorativo, el Sombrero Seleccionador descansaba.

-          ¿Usted le pidió que me pusiese en Slytherin?

-          No. El Sombrero Seleccionador es suficientemente sabio como para, primero, saber cuál es el mejor lugar de un mago y, segundo, seguir sus deseos siempre que guarden cierto sentido. –pensó.

-          Pero yo no le he pedido ser de Slytherin…

-          Y tampoco le pidió no serlo.

-          Pero… -insistió.- Eso se puede generalizar al resto de casas y—

-          Sí, se puede, pero lo que el Sombrero vio dentro de ti te llevaba a esa casa. –Ysera regresó la mirada al suelo.- Cumples muchos de sus valores.

-          Sobre todo la pureza de sangre. –susurró.

-          ¿Es eso lo que Alexander Dantsov te ha dicho delante del Profesor Varmoon?

Captó la mirada de la chica. Ysera asintió al rato, aunque no cumplía la veracidad de los hechos. Esperaba que el director entendiese su gesto.

-          ¿Sabes cuáles son los valores de tu casa? Tranquila, no es pregunta de examen. –él sonrió, pero Ysera se mantuvo serena.

-          Ambición. –recordaba. Losnedahl asintió.

-          Ambición, astucia, perseverancia, la búsqueda de la perfección, de lograr las metas que uno se propone, de demostrar la valía de uno mismo, perseguir los sueños que parecen hasta imposibles… -pausó.- Amo los valores de mi casa, siempre he estado orgulloso de pertenecer a Slytherin, y, como Slytherin, siempre espero que sus alumnos sientan el mismo orgullo.

-          Estoy orgullosa de lo que soy… -solo pudo decir.

-          Y eso espero que se extrapole a todos los ámbitos de tu personalidad. –Ysera entendió el mensaje.- Estoy muy orgulloso de mí mismo, Ysera, al igual que lo estoy de mi madre de origen Muggle. Y de mis abuelos, que en paz descansen, grandes panaderos. –a Ysera se le escapó una sonrisa tímida de ternura.- Y nadie nunca me va a hacer sentir menos Slytherin, o menos orgulloso de mi familia. Y mucho menos alguien de la familia Dantsov. -se vio incapaz de responder a eso más allá de con una palabra.

-          Gracias. –asintió una vez a su agradecimiento y, con una mano, la animó a marcharse.

-          Tu presencia aquí es más importante de lo que piensas, Ysera. –le dijo a su espalda.- Y depende de ti que así lo siga siendo.

No se giró a oír sus últimas palabras, siguió su camino hacia la puerta de salida y, tras ella, se quedó parada durante unos cuantos segundos. Cuando se vio capacitada para continuar, fue a la escalera de caracol, a dejarse llevar por su descenso.

Su presencia era importante, y todos parecían estar al tanto de que gente como Alexander no la quería allí. Poco a poco iba descubriendo cosas, entendiendo otras tantas, y perdiéndose con otras muchas. No supo si era por el giro constante de la escalera o por los acontecimientos recientes, pero llegó a la planta del tercer piso demasiado mareada.

-          ¡Eh! –Eo se lanzó a ella nada más verla. Storm en cambio, le dio un poco de espacio. Ambas compartían la incertidumbre.- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-          ¿Qué hacéis aquí? –se sorprendió.

-          Fuimos a buscarte a clase a ver por qué no volvías y Varmoon, porque nos habíamos puesto a dar vueltas, y nos dijo que estabas en el despacho de Losnedahl. Como comprenderás muy normal no es. –Ysera suspiró.- Te dejaste el libro, por cierto…-se lo acercó e Ysera lo cogió.- ¿Está todo bien—

-          ¡Ysera!

Las tres dieron un brinco hacia la voz de final del pasillo. Tal vez por todo lo ocurrido recientemente, la chica no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada de, al fin, ver a Darrow. El chico llego veloz al encuentro, frenando en seco con la mirada en el pecho de Ysera, donde residía su escudo, chocando con el que él mismo vestía. Cogió aire y siguió. Intentando como podía fingir que su paso no había reducido la intensidad al verlo.- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué narices ha pasado?

-          ¿Cómo te has enterado? –Eo le miraba intrigada.

-          Teren oyó que ha pasado algo con Alexander, y yo me acabo de enterar de que te habían mandado a ver a Losnedahl. ¿Estás bien? –Ysera asintió ápresurada.

-          Sí, sí, tranquilo… No ha pasado nada—

-          ¿Pero por qué narices has tenido que venir? –Storm insistía.

-          Si os sirve de consuelo, aún no sé el motivo. –no les sirvió.- Varmoon quería hablar conmigo, y darme esto –enseñó el libro que había llevado consigo.- por si necesitaba ayuda, por eso de que todo es demasiado nuevo para mí, y cuando fue a buscarlo Alexander vino, y… bueno. –se encogió de hombros.

-          Qué ha hecho ahora. –a Storm le faltó remangarse para mostrarse lista para batallar.

Ysera negaba sin querer volver a ello, mirando a todos lados. Dando con su propio libro de Pociones, el que le acababan de entregar en mano. Frenó unos segundos e hizo memoria. Página ciento treinta…

Pasó las hojas hasta dar con ello. Empezó a leer y Darrow la hizo compañía.

-          El Filtro de muertos en vida. -se sorprendió.- ¿Habéis dado esto el primer día?

-          No…-Eo echó un ojo del libro mientras Ysera siguió leyendo por encima. A Storm no le hizo falta, y no retiró la mirada de la chica.- Alexander me dijo que quería prepararla conmigo. O contra mí, vaya.

Darrow se dio la vuelta para no compartir su rabia, Storm no daba crédito.

-          ¿Delante de Varmoon? ¡Es como si te hubiese amenazado! ¡¿Y te manda a ver a Losnedahl a ti!?

-          No, es… -respiró.- Losnedahl no me ha dicho nada. Nada malo. Y creo que Varmoon no tenía esa intención tampoco…

-          ¿Entonces qué te ha dicho? –insistió la otra chica. Ysera pensó su respuesta.

-          Que esté orgullosa de lo que soy. En todos los sentidos. –más calmada, Storm asintió.

Nadie pronunció palabra durante unos segundos, e Ysera miró finalmente a Darrow que, ya mostrándose más relajado pese a seguir mirando su escudo de Slytherin, se ofrecía dispuesto a hablar. Ella hizo una mueca y se encogió de hombros, él sonrió.- Sorpresa. –anunció lo evidente. Él mantuvo la sonrisa.

-          Mentiría si dijese que me alegro de verte así. –Ysera sonrió con pena. Acto seguido, Darrow se giró a su izquierda.- Sin ofender. Storm ¿cierto? –le tendía la mano. Storm la analizó antes de estrecharla.

-          No me ofendes. –una vez las manos se soltaron, Storm volvió a Ysera.- ¿Y a Alexander? ¿No le van a decir nada?

-          Varmoon no le escuchó, y yo no quiero buscar más problemas—

-          Al igual que te digo que no te calles con respecto a Alexander, también te diré que es inútil. Losnedahl es demasiado permisivo, por mucha manía que les tenga. Es muy eficaz, pero... sí, muy permisivo.

-          Directores así son una delicia. –ironizó Storm.

Ysera prefirió no decir nada. Tras conocer al director y oír ahora a sus dos compañeros, las ideas se mezclaban en su cabeza sin llegar a un consenso.

-          Filtro de muertos en vida… -Darrow negaba, furioso de nuevo.- Hijo de—

-          Bueno, podemos hablar de otra cosa ¿no? –Eo entrecortó.- Como que nuestra próxima clase es Historia de la Magia, y yo aún no he visto ningún fantasma. –Darrow posó su mano en el hombro de su hermana.

-          Perdona. –Ysera en cambio frunció el ceño.

-          ¿Por qué? –Eo volvía a no querer hablar.

-          Ya he dicho que no me gusta hablar de los Dantsov.

-          Ya, pero… Resulta que han protagonizado mi bienvenida en todos los sentidos.

-          Sí, Ysera, la tuya, no la mía ¿vale? –protestó.

Ni Storm ni Ysera movieron un músculo. Darrow la giró un poco frente a él.

-          Eo… -no dijo nada más. Su hermana se llevó la mano a la boca temblorosa.

-          Lo... lo siento. Nos vemos en clase. -la chica marchó pasillo abajo sin alzar la mirada, dejando confundidas a ambas muchachas.

-          Es difícil para ella.

-          ¿Puedo saber por qué, o voy a tener que pedir permiso siempre que quiera hablar de ellos? –Darrow suspiró.

-          Mi familia está amenazada por los Dantsov desde hace años.

Tal vez por la brusquedad con la que ahora Darrow daba respuesta a algo que ella no esperaba escuchar. O tal vez por precisamente esperar cualquier cosa menos algo así, Ysera enmudecía.

-          Bueno, más bien mi madre y a mí, pero desde este verano…-dejaba la mirada perdida.- Eo ha pasado más de una mala noche, digámoslo así. Alexander puede llegar a ser muy… Consigue lo que quiere, vaya. –Ysera bajó la mirada.

-          ¿Ha amenazado a Eo? –Storm preguntaba por ambas.

-          No directamente, no le dejaría acercarse ni un metro a ella. Pero Eo sabe lo que Alexander dice de mí y de mi madre. Y lo que ha dicho de ella.

-          ¿Por qué dice cosas de vosotros?

Storm y Darrow se miraron un segundo antes de bajar la mirada.

-          No te ofendas, Yse, pero creo que a mí tampoco me apetece hablar mucho de los Dantsov ahora mismo. –con respeto, Ysera asintió.

Nada más de utilidad que no terminase ofendiendo al resto iba a salir de esa conversación. Aceptaba la chica que otro momento más idóneo se le presentaría para solventar sus dudas y, con ello, los tres se pusieron de camino  pasillo abajo.

-          ¿Yse? –preguntaba la chica ahora, en un espacio más amigable. Darrow sonrió.

-          ¿Te molesta? –ella negó.

-          Nunca me habían—

-          Ysera.

Su nombre entre tartamudeos se daba de lleno contra ellos. Frenando su voz en seco al igual que su presencia. El alivio de dar con lo que buscaba. Cualquiera que le viese podría dar con tal emoción en su rostro. Tomando ya la misma esquina que ellos, Damen volvía a coger aire al encontrarse con la chica.

-          ¿Estás bien? Me han dicho que has venido a ver a—

-          Hola, Damen. –Darrow captó la mirada del de Slytherin por unos segundos que a todos les parecieron eternos. Damen asintió con la cabeza en gesto de saludo.

-          Darrow… -a Ysera le llamaba demasiado la atención la ira contenida en los ojos de Darrow. Indescifrable, pero que, seguramente, Damen podía interpretar de llegar a querer mirarla.

Como le había pasado a los Brice, ahora ella era la que carecía de interés en la familia Dantsov. Fuese el motivo que fuese, ningún deseo sentía en conversar con él.

-          Ey… -con cierto temor, Damen paraba a una Ysera que quería seguir su camino.- ¿Ha pasado algo?

-          ¿Por qué te importa? –fugazmente, Damen miró a Darrow y Storm antes de regresar a ella.- ¿Por qué no le preguntas al amor de hermano que tan dignamente me trata? –quiso marchar de nuevo, siendo frenada una vez más por Damen.

-          ¿Qué ha hecho?

Ysera cogió aire con la única intención de mantenerse paciente, retirándole la mirada a Damen una vez más.

-          Le ha propuesto hacer un Filtro de muertos en vida ¿sabes lo que es? –calmado, misterioso, preguntaba Darrow. Damen asintió de forma pausa, sin querer mirarle.

-          Es una poción que lleva al que la toma un estado de coma eterno. –Storm, aun así, decidió definirla.

Damen contuvo sus labios pegados, y sus manos en dos puños. No se supo entender si por la definición en sí, o si por el hecho de que Storm sintiese la necesidad de aclarársela pese a él haber dicho conocerla.

-          Te mantiene muerto en vida, es prácticamente una pócima letal.

-          Y la propuesta de tu hermano, una amenaza. –añadió Darrow. Damen pasó por sus ojos, inevitablemente, antes de volver a Ysera.

-          No sabía que—

-          Me da igual lo que sepas o dejes de saber.-rabiosa.- ¿Por qué no me respondes? Por qué te importa. –él guardó un breve silencio.- Me conoces de unos minutos, y yo a ti. Tu familia, diré excluyéndote por mero respeto que ni siquiera mereces, me odia, y yo, fíjate, empiezo a compartir el sentimiento. Así que, déjalo estar ¿quieres? sigue con tu vida, yo seguiré con la mía. Esa conversación que te pareció tan interesante –enfatizó- de camino al castillo, la olvidas, y si tanto te preocupo, olvida directamente que existo.

-          Ysera…

Quiso hablar sin saber qué decir, y la chica le miró con tanta rabia como le había dirigido al hablar.

Acto seguido, siguió su camino en busca de la escalera, y Darrow y Storm no tardaron en ir tras ella. Por mucho que uno de los dos quisiese permanecer allí un rato más. 

La alcanzaron sin mucho esfuerzo, el que tampoco pusieron en hacerla hablar de nuevo. A Ysera le perturbaba que alguien como Damen, a quien no conocía de nada, le causase tanto estrés con solo verle aparecer. Le recordaba en el carruaje, y era incapaz de encontrarle en ninguno de los otros momentos en los que compartieron escena. Solo sabía que, cuanto más se cruzaba con él, más rabia sentía y más dudas nacían en ella. Unas que, pese a no querer solventar, se solucionaban por su cuenta con nada más que un recelo negativo. 

El último encuentro trastocó tanto su estado que ni reparó en perder el tiempo observando las altas paredes del castillo. Pausada en la escalera, dejó que esta girase en el espacio hasta llevarla a la siguiente planta. No reparó en si Storm y Darrow seguían con ella, pero ambos estaban a su espalda guardando el silencio que junto a Damen habían creado de alguna forma.

El chico la observaba desde unos escalones más arriba, analizando en singular lo que le provocaba ver a Ysera con esas ropas. Tantas cosas que aún no estaba preparado a compartir. Storm en cambio, pensativa, daba vueltas a lo que acababa de suceder: desde la marcha de Ysera al despacho de Losnedahl, hasta el momento en el que se encontraban. Muchos detalles a tener en cuenta, y muchas preguntas nacían, también en ella, que responder.

Cuando los pies de Ysera se plantaron en el primer piso, Storm tuvo que retenerla antes de que siguiese su camino hacia el vestíbulo.

-          ¿Vas ya a clase? –Ysera dudó.- Historia de la Magia.

-          Oh. ¿Es aquí?

-          Primera planta, aula 4B. –Darrow le informó.

-          Sí, voy a clase.

-          Pero aún queda un rato para que empiece…-por mucho que Storm buscase retenerla, Ysera negó con agotamiento.

-          Quiero sentarme.

La dejaron marchar, ciertamente aturdida y sin orientación alguna. Ambos siguieron su camino hacia el vestíbulo en silencio, hasta que Storm quiso girar hacia las mazmorras para en ellas ya perderse. Darrow, en cambio, interesado en no verla partir ya, no tenía intención alguna en pisar esas localizaciones.

-          ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? –sin llegar a cruzar el marco de la puerta, Storm se giraba sorprendida a Darrow.

El chico guardaba misterio en su rostro, lo que la hizo dudar.

-          Depende. –le vio cruzarse de brazos y dejarse caer con el hombro en la pared, acompañándose de un gesto de intriga. Era alto, aunque no desmarcaba, y tenía la espalda fuerte, proporcionada a su delgadez. No se sintió a gusto. 

-          ¿Qué pasó cuando Ysera fue enviada a Slytherin?

-          ¿A qué te refieres?

-          Tú estás en Slytherin… –obvió.- Imagino que verías reacciones, o tal vez oirías algo.

-          ¿Quieres que actúe de espía de mi propia casa? –se asombró.

-          No quiero que actúes de nada, solo quiero saber si puedes contarme qué pasó anoche. –la pregunta ahora se concretó. Storm desvió la mirada unos instantes.

-          ¿Qué sabes? –él alzó una ceja.

-          ¿Respondes con preguntas?

-          Respondo como quiero a preguntas de gente que no conozco. –Darrow alzó ahora ambas cejas.

-          ¿En serio? ¿No me conoces?

-          Tienes razón, te conozco. Lo que hace que dude en si quiero seguir esta conversación—

-          Vale, vale… -impidió que se fuese agarrándola del brazo.- Sé que pasó algo, con Alexander. Imagino con quién, pero no sé el qué, y necesito saberlo.

-          ¿Necesitas? –él volvía a cruzarse de brazos.

-          ¿Vas a responderme o no? –impaciente, metió prisa. Ella suspiró.

-          Alexander no dio un buen recibimiento a Ysera. Le dijo que nunca sería Slytherin por venir de Muggles. Luego casi me como una maldición por defender tanto a mestizos como a nacidos de Muggle, pero eso supongo que no formaba parte de su plan. –Darrow había fruncido el ceño.

-          ¿Dijo algo extraño?

-          ¿Extraño en qué sentido? ¿No te sirve con lo que te he dicho?

-          ¿Pasó algo entre los Dantsov? –esa pregunta descolocó un poco a Storm.- Me han dicho que la cosa estuvo un poco…

Se movió como le permitía su postura, buscando recrear la sensación con su cuerpo. Storm se encogió de hombros.

-          Nada que no acostumbren, supongo.

Resumió sin dar mucha información. Lo simple, sentía, bastaba en suficiencia para lo que Darrow requería de ella. Darrow, por su parte, la evaluó tanto a ella como a su respuesta.

-          ¿Estás entonces de su parte?

-          ¿De los Dantsov?

-          De Ysera. –Storm recuperó la calma tras el susto. Pasuó un segundo y recuperó la ventaja.

-          ¿Lo estás tú? –Darrow alzó una ceja en obviedad.- ¿Y, por qué? - él rio, y esa fue su respuesta, poco servible. Storm continuó.- Estoy de su lado porque no me ha hecho nada para estar del contrario. –Darrow se dio por satisfecho, aunque la chica sabía que no era todo lo que quería oír.

-          No te conozco, pero guardaré tu respuesta como algo positivo.

-          ¿En serio? ¿No me conoces? –imitó.

Darrow volvió a reír, sin humor.

-          No, no te conozco, pero si eres poco menos de la mitad de lo que es tu madre, entonces me es suficiente. –sintió un escalofrío recorrer la espalda.

-          No soy como ella. –compartió.- Pero si alguien hay que se le parezca, soy yo. –Darrow asintió, con cierto orgullo.- Y eso no sé qué tiene que ver con que me estés usando de topo ahora mismo—

-          Lo sabes. Y lo sabes perfectamente.

Ambos guardaron silencio, diciéndose ciertas verdades con la mirada que de ninguna palabra necesitaban. Storm dio un paso atrás, segura, plenamente consciente, como Darrow auguraba.

-          Sé cómo te mueves, y no estoy interesada—

-          ¿En serio?

-          Oye, mira, no te juzgo, pero no es lo mío.

-          Tu madre no diría—

-          No soy mi madre. –alzó la voz levemente poniendo fin a esa parte de la conversación.- Y ahora, si dejas de interrogarme, iré a mi Sala Común. Que tengas un buen día, Brice. –fue decidida a las mazmorras alejándose de la presión con cada paso que daba.

En la planta de arriba, sin esmero, una Ysera  deseosa de desconectar de lo que venía entraba por la puerta de la clase de Historia de la Magia asombrada por las estanterías llenas de libros polvorientos a su alrededor. Fruncía el ceño a la vez que leía el nombre de cada ejemplar, recreando en su memoria todos los mitos y cuentos infantiles relacionados con la magia con los que había crecido para darles ahora una realidad.

El aula estaba dividida en pupitres a dos, y al final del aula dos alumnos de Ravenclaw hablaban mientras ojeaban unas páginas del libro que parecían hacerles gracia. Al fondo, en primera fila, Eo permanecía sentada con su cabeza descansando sobre su mano izquierda y su derecha agitando su varita pegada a la mesa. Tenía la mirada perdida, en la pizarra intacta pero llena de restos escritos del final de la clase previa. No parecía concentrada y, aun así, ver a Ysera le hizo saltar.

-          Hola… -tartamudeó. Ysera sonrió tímida y se dejó caer a su lado.- ¿Y Storm?

-          Ahora vendrá…

Tampoco sabía muy bien dónde situarla, así que prefirió imaginar que la muchacha no tardaría en acudir al aula.

Más allá de eso, ninguna aportó palabra durante varios segundos.

-          Siento mucho lo de antes, no fui justa. –Ysera negó nada más escucharla.

-          No te disculpes, yo fui demasiado lejos.

-          No fuiste demasiado nada, Ysera… No puedo hablarte así, y menos por hablar de ese tema. –ambas callaron.

Los ojos de Ysera se centraban en la varita de Eo, ignorada en plenitud por su dueña. Era de color marrón, un tono mucho más claro de los que había visto tintando varas, y parecía lijada hasta darle una suavidad ideal a cualquiera que buscase tocarla. Desde poco más que el final de la varita en sí, rodeándola, el tronco fino de una planta se extendía hacia su mango, en donde nacían varias hojas y una pequeña flor que servían de empuñadura.

-          Es preciosa. –le comentó. Eo la miró y asintió levemente.- Darrow me dijo que te enamoraste de otra antes de que esta te eligiese. –la chica rio, con nostalgia.

-          Tuve esperanzas hasta que Ollivanders Jr. me la puso en la mano y un ruido infernal nos dejó sordos a todos. –rio.- Esta en cambio me dio cierta vida, y tiene pelo de Thestral, lo que me hace bastante ilusión.

Ysera sintió un escalofrío ante la mención de dicha criatura, viniéndole la cara y sonrisa de Damen a la mente por unos segundos. Sus palabras, su explicación. El cambio de guión que había tomado una vez Hogwarts les rodeaba.

-          Hasta la última guerra, solo una varita había existido con ese tipo de pelo, y luego se empezaron a fabricar más y… Muchos se negaron a ello porque pensaban que se estaba intentando imitar esa varita y era peligroso. Pero la familia Ollivanders lo vio bien, y me fío de ellos, así que… Estoy bastante orgullosa. –Ambas sonrieron de forma discreta.- Es irónico ¿sabes? Pelo de Thestral… No sé si lo sabes, pero son criaturas esqueléticas . -rio. Ysera en cambio bajó la mirada.

-          Lo sé… Damen me lo contó. –la sonrisa de Eo se esfumó un instante.

-          ¿Puedo preguntarte de qué os conocéis? –Ysera miraba a la chica asustada por la pregunta.- O sea… No esperaba que tú y él pudieseis conoceros y…

-          No lo hacemos. –se apresuró a decir.- Nos retrasamos al salir del tren y… Tuvimos que venir a Hogwarts juntos, y solos. Hablamos un poco hasta que… bueno. Es un Dantsov. Y yo vengo de Muggles. –resumió. Eo bajó la mirada.- No tenemos que hablar de esto si no quieres…

La chica le restó importancia negando con la cabeza.

-          Voy a clase con uno, he de acostumbrarme.

-          No creo que Damen sea del que debamos preocuparnos más, la verdad… -confesó. Eo asintió.

-          Ha de ser duro ¿no? estar en la misma casa…

-          Al menos está Storm. –sonrió.

-          ¿Te sientes parte de ellos? –preguntó.- De Slytherin, digo… -Ysera no supo qué responder.- Confieso que me quedé de piedra cuando te mandaron allí. O cuando lo elegiste.

-          No fuiste la única asombrada, la verdad… Pero yo no lo pedí. No sabía ni sé mucho de las casas, pero… -recordó las palabras de Losnedahl y Storm.- Parece ser que algo obvio había, y que claramente yo desconocía... –Eo seguía con la mirada baja.- ¿Tan diferentes somos en Slytherin al resto de casas? –Eo negó.

-          No es eso, lo siento… Hay una mala costumbre de desprestigiar a Slytherin por el pasado y, sé que es injusto pero… A veces es difícil no hacerlo.

-          ¿Lo dices por los Dantsov? –asintió en respuesta.- ¿Por qué tienen tanto poder? –preguntó más bien al aire.

-          Porque se les ha permitido, y se les sigue permitiendo… Alexander –había bajado la voz, la clase comenzaba a contar con más alumnos.- camina a sus anchas por donde quiere y hace lo que quiere… Es digno de su padre y de su madre. Y luego está Damen, que… -no supo responder.

-          ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta más… personal? –Eo tardó en asentir, pero le dio paso.- ¿Por qué los Dantsov os han amenazado? –la sonrisa de Eo ahora derrochaba tristeza, tan pura y cierta que, sin necesidad de hablar, ya explicaba demasiadas cosas.

Cogía ahora la varita con las dos manos para camuflar su temblor.

-          Hay mucho en marcha ¿sabes? El Ministerio, Hogwarts… las familias en sí. Los Dantsov y, sobre todo Alexander, se niegan a que les paren los pies, y… Todo aquel que les ponga un pero ha de ir con cuidado. –rio triste. Ysera no iba a presionarla a hablar más.- Siempre pasa igual… La historia siempre se repite.

-          Ey… -Storm aparecía detrás de ellas dejándose caer en la espalda de Eo. Le alcanzaba a Ysera su libro.- Te vas dejando los libros por todos lados.

-          Ay, gracias…-lo puso en su pupitre junto a los dos de Pociones.- El profesor debería estar ya aquí ¿No? La clase va un poco con retraso..

-          Y lo está. –informó Storm, mirando al frente y señalando con las cejas.

Ysera siguió su guía, en un inicio, sintiéndose estúpida por no haberle oído entrar. En segunda instancia, porque por nada del mundo habría imaginado lo que veía. Dio un grito haciendo brincar a más de uno. Se tapó la mano con la boca y Eo se llevó la suya al corazón en base a su reacción. Tanto ella como Storm rieron por lo bajo pues, frente a ellas, en lo alto del estrado, un fantasma adormilado permanecía como estatua, pasivo.

-          Es… Es… -no quería señalarle, pero no podía evitarlo.- Un fan…

-          Un fantasma, sí. –Storm rio y Eo se giró a ella.

-          ¿No ha visto aún al Varón Sanguinario?

-          ¿ _Sanguiqué_? –gritó en un susurro mirándolas.

-          Alumnos… -el Profesor Binns pedía atención.

Ysera se llevaba la mano a la boca de nuevo. No iba a permitirse crear un número de una reacción tan descontrolada.

-          Habla…-susurró. Eo hizo lo que pudo por no reír en alto.

-          Cada año que pasa… Más historia puede ser estudiada…

A primeras, Ysera pensó que el fantasma buscaba darse aires de grandeza con la labia que gastaba, pero el Profesor Binns mantenía ese tono de voz y esa eterna pausa cada vez que hablaba. Independientemente de lo que saliese de su boca.- Pero eso no quita… que el comienzo cuente… con—

-          Lo siento. –esta vez, que Damen llegase tarde causó sorpresa doble. La gente ya no le miraba a él, se miraban entre ellos compartiendo de forma telepática el asombro. Dos lecciones en un día, y ambas con igual resultado. El chico se sentó en primera fila, al lado opuesto de las chicas. Único sitio libre.

-          Señorito Dantsov… -se acercaba a flote sigiloso hacia él.- Llega tarde… -Damen ya estaba sentado, pero el Profesor Binns iba a mitad de camino.

-          Lo sé, lo sé… -anunciaba, desganado, y ya aburrido de un sermón antes repetido en su primer día.

-          Tenga cuidado… Señorito Dantsov. –entre frase y frase, un silencio de casi diez segundos.

El fantasma llegó frente al asiento de Damen.

-          No querrá perder puntos para su…

Intentos por mantener la risa se dieron tanto por la parte trasera del aula como al lado del propio Damen, en donde un chico de Hufflepuff no daba crédito al ver al fantasma caer en trance.

-          ¿Está dormido? –Ysera le preguntó a Storm y Eo después de asumir que lo que veían sus ojos era lo cierto.

Ambas, riendo, asintieron.

-          Gracias, Profesor… -Damen ironizó, rabioso, y abrió su libro para empezar a leer por su cuenta lo que sería una rutina de clase que a ninguno desagradaba.

Ysera no entendía nada, y miraba a Eo pidiendo explicaciones para el sinsentido que acababan de presenciar. Ella reía.

-          Bienvenida a Hogwarts.

El Profesor Binns no despertó hasta el último cuarto de clase, provocando en Damen un brinco que se extendió al resto de la clase. El fantasma siguió su discurso y regresó, al mismo paso lento, hacia su altar en donde pretendió comenzar una clase que se culminó antes de lo esperado.

Las tres chicas se pusieron en pie y continuaron su camino hacia el Gran Comedor, en donde aprovechaban el descanso antes de las clases de la tarde para poder ingerir algo de alimento con el que afrontarlas. la siguiente clase, pues ahora no contaban con ningún tipo de descanso. Las tres oían el rugir de sus estómagos al cruzar las puertas, y ver que el banquete ya estaba servido solo consiguió intensificar esa sensación. Eo se separó de ellas para ir junto a su casa, y ambas Slytherin tomaron asiento lo más alejadas posibles del alumnado con el que nada querían compartir.

Tras ello, era el turno de Herbología, y con ello salir finalmente a los exteriores del castillo. Las tres iban hablando sobre fantasmas, respondiendo preguntas de una curiosa Ysera que ahora se giraba a cada paso esperando no dar con otro espectro que le acelerase el corazón.

Se dejaron embaucar por la belleza del castillo a la luz del día. No pudieron alejarse lo que les hubiese gustado para disfrutar de las vistas, pero el camino hacia el Invernadero les pareció tan relajante y maravilloso que llegaron al interior del aula con algo parecido a una sonrisa.

Fue una clase pasajera, meramente introductoria. El Profesor Gerdyroot, un Hufflepuff muy sonriente, les explicó de forma detallada cuáles eran los objetivos de esa clase y lo agradecido que estaba de que los presentes hubiesen optado por estudiarla. Ninguna de las tres chicas parecía fervientemente entusiasmada ante lo que se les venía encima en esa lección, pero a medida que pasó la mañana, el interés por las plantas que el profesor compartió con ellos fue naciendo en su interior.

Sobre todo en Storm. Distante en cuanto al interés sobre el mundo de las hierbas mágicas, el constante encuentro con plantas de usos medicinales y, sobre todo, como parte del proceso de pócimas, levantó su interés hasta tal punto que pasó los diez últimos minutos de la clase atenta a cómo el profesor explicaba el valor de una planta Gerdyroot, honorado de compartir nombre con ella.

Su repentino interés herbal fue la causa de las bromas tanto por parte de Eo como de Ysera de camino al Gran Comedor. 

Cuando terminaron esa sesión, sin pausa se ponían rumbo a las que les quedaba para finalizar el día. Tocaba separarse, pese a su disgusto. Tornaba Storm rumbo al aula de Runas mientras que Eo, ilusionada, tomaba las riendas en la marcha a la clase de Estudios Muggles que tan ansiosa quería ya comenzar. 

Su gozo, en cambio, quedó mermado en cuanto puso un pie en el aula y descubrió quién les acompañaría durante el curso.

-          ¿Qué hace aquí?

Eo no pudo evitar compartir la sorpresa al ver a Damen sentado en un pupitre. En uno que no esperaba él fuese a tomar. Ya había caído a cuenta Ysera de que el muchacho no había asistido a Herbología, cuestionándose si era por ausencia o por haber tomado una asignatura diferente. A Estudios Muggles, en cambio, no contaba con verle aparecer y, al contrario de lo imaginado, el chico no solo asistía, sino que lo hacía, por primera vez ese lunes, sin mostrar retraso.

Ysera tampoco ocultaba lo poco o nada que comprendía su presencia en esa clase. Limitó su contestación a una encogida de hombros, pues poco más de su cuerpo podía emitir si las palabras no se decidían a dar algo lógico y con sentido.

Ambas siguieron su camino hacia primera fila, sintiendo la presión de los ojos de Damen en la nuca cuando pasaron por su lado. Ysera aguantó el deseo de la curiosidad por girarse, permaneciendo al frente a la espera de que el resto de alumnos fuese haciendo acto de presencia.

No fueron muchos los que cruzaron las puertas, y tampoco les sorprendió. Junto a ellas y Damen, otros dos Hufflepuffs que saludaban a Eo desde la mesa de atrás, un Ravenclaw, y una Gryffindor que se sentaban juntos delante de Damen.

A los pocos instantes de haberse acomodado todos, Ysera aprovechó para girarse y observar el rostro de sus compañeros. Ojeaban los libros curiosos, impresionados por algún motivo con lo que entre las páginas encontraban. Sin justificación, Ysera emitió cierto orgullo al sentirse parte de esas hojas de alguna forma. Era una bruja, pero se sentía tan Muggle como a la gente a la que iban a estudiar.

La Profesora Agrerta, quien iba a ser su maestra de temario no mágico, entró por la puerta ciertamente apresurada y saludando de forma agradable a todos los presentes. Dejó una caja de cartón cerrada sobre su mesa y escribió su nombre en la pizarra.

-          Angela Agrerta. –se presentó. A ojos de los presentes, rondaba los treinta y pocos años. Una treintena muy risueña.- Estudiante de Gryffindor en mi juventud, lo que duré en Hogwarts antes de que clausurasen la escuela, y estudiante de cursos Muggles en mi infancia. -dio una pausa.- Mi madre es profesora de Matemáticas en un colegio no mágico. Mi padre, administrativo de una empresa de limpieza. -Ysera se sonrió al ver los rostros de los demás. Eo no podía mostrarse más ilusionada.- ¿Alguien de los presentes me puede describir lo que le viene a la mente al oír esos dos trabajos? –Ysera no quiso alzar la mano, aunque con la velocidad de Eo elevando la suya, igualmente no habría tenido tiempo de hacer la suya notar.- ¿Señorita Brice?

-          Creo –enfatizó.- que ser profesora de Matemáticas significa… Enseñar la ciencia de los números sin magia alguna, pero… -rio.

-          Exacto. Cinco puntos para Hufflepuff. Yo tuve que estudiar esa materia en mis años mozos, sin ningún tipo de truco, y os puedo asegurar que me encantaba. Y que era la única alumna a la que le parecía fascinante, también. –la Profesora Agrerta miró a Ysera con una sonrisa.- Me gustaría saber, si no es impertinencia, si la única alumna aquí presente que ha cursado verdaderos estudios Muggles tenía cariño hacia esa asignatura o no. –algo recorrió el cuerpo de Ysera, no supo identificar el qué.

-          Creo que soy del grupo de los que la detestaban. –Eo rió, al igual que los dos Hufflepuff de detrás. Agrerta suspiró.

-          Una materia incomprendida.

Se dejó caer sobre su mesa, sentándose con las piernas colgando.

-          Tranquilos, no vamos a dar Matemáticas aquí, aunque he de asegurarles que en un método mágico la enseñanza es más pura y fascinante. Pero no. En esta aula vamos a estudiar la vida Muggle. Todo lo que esté en mi mano, y en la del tiempo, enseñar. Y para eso, y puesto que tengo la suerte de siempre contar con alumnos increíbles, voy a tener la ayuda de dos personas que, de vez en cuando formarán parte de la clase para que la experiencia sea más acogedora de cara a todos.

Dio dos palmadas y la puerta del aula se abrió en el acto. En cabeza iba un chico de Ravenclaw de pelo rubio más bien oscuro, sin peinar y alborotadao, y de estatura media, no muy destacable para lo que acostumbraba su acompañante. Detrás de él, Darrow cargando con un maletín.

-          Mis queridísimos Darrow Brice y Teren Stringer. –les dio aires de grandeza, y cada cual hizo una reverencia mayor. A Ysera y Eo era imposible que les borrasen la sonrisa.- Mis dos únicos alumnos de segundo han tenido el detalle de querer colaborar en la enseñanza y, a la vez, aprendizaje de esta asignatura compaginando su asistencia a vuestras clases y las de tercero. Y todo de forma voluntaria.

-          Bueno, eso de voluntaria… -Teren se encogía de hombros, burlándose. Gran parte de la clase emitió una risa.

-          Uno de los motivos claves por los que están aquí hoy es para explicaos a vosotros cuál ha sido su experiencia estudiando esta rama en Hogwarts, y, para ello quiero que hagan una breve introducción. ¿Darrow?

Darrow, que se había dejado caer en la mesa del profesor también, se alzaba y guiñaba un ojo a su hermana e Ysera.

-          Quién soy ya lo sabéis, así que—

-          Darrow. –la profesora le llamaba la atención.

-          Pero si me acaba de presentar, profesora—

-          Darrow. –insistió. Él resopló.

-          Soy Darrow Brice, hermano de la Hufflepuff que se ríe sin parar en primera fila. –todos miraron a Eo que, efectivamente, se tapaba la boca para no reír.- Soy de Gryffindor –señalaba su escudo con orgullo.- y me apasiona el mundo Muggle. Y gracias a la profesora Agrerta, mi pasión por lo no mágico ha aumentado.

-          Oh, gracias, Darrow. –el chico se giró a ella.

-          ¿No hay puntos? –señalaba de nuevo su escudo.

-          Ninguno. –la clase rio de nuevo.- ¿Teren? –el chico se colocaba junto a Darrow y apoyaba su brazo sobre su hombro, alzándose levemente para nivelar la diferencia de altura.

-          Me llamo Teren Stringer, soy Ravenclaw, y mis padres son Muggles. –Ysera abrió la mirada al máximo, y el aire se llenó de un breve silencio de admiración que fue bien recibido. Era cierto que Darrow se lo había comentado, pero, por algún motivo, no recordaba el nombre de Teren como para relacionarlo con ello.- Y me encantan las Matemáticas. –miró a la profesora. Esta le guiñó el ojo.

-          Gracias chicos. Además de para que les conozcáis y podáis ver que tanto nacidos de Muggle como no pueden compartir la pasión por lo no mágico, les he traído hoy para algo muy especial. –les miró, y Teren sacó su varita y abrió el maletín que Darrow había traído consigo.

Era de color caoba, del tamaño de una bandeja de desayuno media y, dentro, tenía una manta de terciopelo negro que ya se podía ver a través del cristal de la tapadera. El mantel tenía siete huecos, esparcidos en las mismas distancias.

-          ¿Alguna idea de para qué es esto? –todos los alumnos se miraron entre ellos, pero nadie dijo nada.

Solo Damen alzó la voz.

-          Para guardar nuestras varitas.

Nadie parecía recordar la presencia del de Slytherin en el aula. Silencioso hasta ese momento, captaba la mirada de todo el mundo salvo de Ysera y Eo, que la compartían entre ellas. Darrow le miraba con serenidad, había perdido la sonrisa en el acto, y Teren no ocultaba a su lado que tampoco tenía mucho ímpetu en compartir humor. La Profesora Agrerta fue la única que no dio importancia al origen de las palabras.

-          Muy bien, Damen. –la gente se sorprendió más por la veracidad de su suposición que de la reacción de la maestra.- Cada día, al entrar por esa puerta, todos y cada uno de ustedes depositarán su varita en este maletín que permanecerá cerrado hasta el final de la clase.

-          ¿En serio? –el chico de Ravenclaw de primera fila mostraba asombro.

-          Si vamos a estudiar el mundo no mágico, qué mejor que adaptándonos. –con desgana, la gente empezó a sacar sus varitas y a alzarla para ser recogida.- No tan rápido. Tengo curiosidad al ver tantas caras en mi aula. Que sí, son solo siete, pero… -miró a Teren y Darrow.- Dados los precedentes, no puedo evitar emocionarme de ver a siete personas interesadas en mi asignatura. Así que quiero que, de uno en uno, vengáis hasta aquí y depositéis vuestra varita a la vez que os presentáis como han hecho Darrow y Teren. Solo que quiero que me contéis por qué habéis decidido cursar Estudios Muggles. 

A nadie le pareció nada descabellado, solo Damen mostró ciertas dudas que no pasaron desapercibidas para Darrow.- ¿Blair, quieres empezar? –la profesora animaba a la estudiante de Gryffindor a comenzar la tanda.

La chica se levantó y fue hacia el maletín que ahora cargaba Darrow.

-          Me llamo Blair McDoghel, soy Gryffindor –la Profesora Agrerta le guiñó un ojo igual que hizo Darrow.- y estoy aquí porque mi madre es nacida de Muggles, y no hay nadie a quien quiera más en el mundo que a mi abuela materna –sonreía.- Aunque vive con nosotros rodeada de magia, la verdad es que la magia más bonita es la que ella me enseña de su vida Muggle.-se hizo un silencio tierno.

-          Gracias, Blair. –la profesora animaba a la chica a dejar su varita y esta, sin pudor, la colocó en el primer enganche.- ¿Eo? –animada, Eo se levantaba para ir hacia el maletín que, de inicio, Darrow se negaba a mostrarle.

-          Soy Eo Brice, hermana de este idiota engreído –obviamente aquello iba a causar risas- y estoy aquí porque, al igual que mi querido hermano, vivo fascinada por el mundo no mágico y quiero aprenderlo todo sobre él. Sobre todo porque el año que viene tengo un viaje planeado para pasar dos semanas en una capital europea que elija de manera no mágica, y estoy muy emocionada. –depositó su varita.

-          Viaje al que no irás sola. –recordó Darrow.

Ella le burló, recibiendo en castigo la tapa de caoba sobre sus dedos. Le dio un manotazo a Darrow antes de marchar, dejándole atrás con su propia risa de realización.

-          ¿Damen? –de nuevo, el silencio.

Damen se tomó su tiempo para ponerse en pie, manteniendo la mirada perdida en dirección al suelo. Era el único que aún no había sacado su varita, haciéndolo solo cuando llegó frente a Darrow. Fue a dejarla de inicio, pero el de Gryffindor retiró levemente el maletín haciéndole esperar. Damen alzó la mirada y conectó con él, cargando lo enmudecido que les rodeaba aún de más ahínco. Antes de hablar, bajó la mirada hacia su vara. Solo para saciar su obvio deseo de dejar de mirarle.

-          Me llamo Damen Dantsov. Soy de Slytherin. –su voz se mantenía serena, solo Darrow era capaz de ver el leve temblor de su mano, alzada sobre el maletín donde aún sostenía su varita.- Y estoy aquí porque el resto de asignaturas me parecían incluso menos interesante. –colocó su varita y miró de nuevo a Darrow, que claramente no aprobaba su presentación.

-          Gracias, Damen… -irónica, Agrerta continuó dando paso hasta que en último lugar, Ysera se levantaba con su varita.

-          Me llamo Ysera Sevriens. Nacida de Muggles, de lo que me siento orgullosa, y de la casa Slytherin.

Darrow la miraba con media sonrisa empoderada, admirando la confianza que la chica mostraba al hablar, al simplemente mostrare en presencia. Ysera alzó su vista hacia él y compartió el gesto.

-          Estoy aquí para demostrar que el mundo no mágico es admirable, y que no por venir de él uno es peor que los que no lo respetan. –Agrerta sabía que con eso respondía a algo más diferente a lo que ella preguntaba, pero le sirvió tan positivamente que no recriminó. Ysera colocó su varita como se deseaba, y guiñó a Darrow en respuesta al propio gesto ocular que el chico emitía de inicio.

Al girarse, sin miedo, miró a Damen a los ojos. Él no le quitaba los suyos de encima, inexpresivo.

Como primer día, Agrerta solo aprovechó la presencia de Teren y Darrow para poner ejemplos de lo que estudiarán ese año. Emocionados a su sorpresa, los alumnos mostraron ilusión ante la idea de vivir un día en pleno contexto no mágico como si de una excursión se tratase más adelante en el año.

Cada presente disfrutó de la hora gracias, entre otras cosas, a la presencia de los dos chicos de segundo y a la cercanía de la maestra. La Profesora Agrerta exigió ser tuteada, y buscó la cordialidad en relaciones amigables que, aseguraba, facilitarían el ir y venir del curso.

Fue una hora de charlas, comentarios, risas y preguntas curiosas a unos Darrow y Teren que disfrutaron como estrellas. Solo el silencio de Damen se mostraba como barrera de pleno gozo. De vez en cuando, cada alumno miraba al de Slytherin con la curiosidad de saber el verdadero motivo de su presencia allí. Claramente no disfrutaba del día, ni siquiera alzaba la mirada, pero su gesto se mostraba plenamente concentrado en cada palabra que en aquella sala se compartía.

Cuando la clase terminó, Agrerta animó a los alumnos a abandonar el aula y pidió a Teren y Darrow que se quedasen a ayudarla a recoger un poco como labor extra a su colaboración con la materia, de la cual, no tenían escapatoria. Todos pasaron por la mesa para coger su varita, siendo el primero un Damen que buscaba abandonar la clase apresurado. Curiosa, Ysera cogía la suya y le seguía el rastro perseguida por la llamada de una Eo que le pedía calma, reacia a querer imitarla.

Pero la muchacha simplemente guardaba la curiosidad y el anhelo por dar respuesta al misterio de por qué el menor de los Dantsov acudía a la materia que menos idónea a su pensamiento le resultaba. Queriendo, o esperando, dar con la respuesta más pronto que tarde. Arrepintiéndose por su intriga y deseo de saber más cuando, en cambio, paraba en seco a la salida del aula con Eo pegada a sus talones.

Damen estaba de espaldas a ellas, incapaz de verlas pero, aun así, consciente pleno de su presencia no por un sexto sentido que así se lo dijese, sino por quien, de frente a él, se lo confirmaba con su sencillos actos.

Alexander, de cara también a las muchachas, había dejado de hablarle para mirarlas con falsa sorpresa. Antes de siquiera hablar, Alexander rio con pereza.

-          ¿Una nacida de Muggle estudiando lo no mágico? –Ysera tragó saliva con solo escucharle dirigiéndose a ella una enésima vez en el mismo día- Qué redundante.

-          Deberías probarlo. –con coraje, Ysera respondió.- Tal vez te llena de valores, sé que te gustan. –Alexander empujó a Damen con el hombro para adelantarse y acercarse a ella.

-          ¿Hablas tú de valores?

-          Me veo más capacitada que tú para ello. –mantuvo su valentía, pero su voz se quebraba a cada palabra.

La presencia tan cercana de Alexander, en una altura que parecía aumentar a medida que se encontraba con él, llenaba su cuerpo de inseguridad y temor. Sin decir nada, el chico volvió a reír, con un halo oscuro que incomodó aún más a Ysera. Eo seguía a su espalda, cabizbaja, queriendo tirar de la túnica de su compañera para retrasarla y alejarla de ese encuentro. Borrar el que simplemente este se hubiese dado. Alexander, deseoso por otro lado de mantenerlo, cambió de tema.

-          Te estuve esperando en clase de Pociones. -le susurraba.- Mi propuesta para elaborar el filtro sigue en pie.

-          Yo acepto la oferta. –Alexander giró el rostro y retrocedió un paso para, inconsciente, hacer hueco a un Darrow que se colocaba entre Ysera y él.

Quedaba más gacho que Alexander, que claramente era mucho más alto que todos los presentes. Pero eso no parecía minarle en lo más mínimo al recién llegado.

-          ¿O yo no te sirvo? –desafiaba, serio. Alexander le recorrió con la mirada.

-          Mentiría si dijese que me sorprende verte aquí… -miró tanto a Ysera como a la puerta del aula, dando ahora con un Teren que le miraba con el mismo odio que su amigo.

A él, en cambio, Alexander le dedicaba un desprecio que, en comparación con el de Darrow, dejaba al recibido por el de Gryffindor a una irrisoria intensidad.

-          Stringer.- le saludaba con falsa educación, con un tono diferente al que había empleado con el resto.

-          Y yo mentiría si dijese que me importa algo de lo que piensas. –Alexander rio, recuperando el interés por quien le provocaba de frente. Luego, a sabiendas de cómo golpear, miró a Eo, descarado.

-          Es tu hermana ¿no? –las manos de Darrow se cerraron en puños. Ysera llevó su mano a la de Eo para acariciarla mientras esta alzaba la mirada, presionada a ello, como si de una fuerza externa se tratase. Alexander volvió a Darrow- Veo que guarda el mismo criterio –despreció al hablar.- que tú y tu madre. – y luego volvió a la chica.- Eo ¿verdad?

La varita de Darrow, tan inesperada como rauda clavada en su cuello, le hizo retroceder nuevos pasos en alejamiento, aunque su rostro nunca mostró el miedo que el chico habría deseado ver en él.

-          No se te ocurra dirigirle la palabra. –amenazaba.- No te atrevas a mirarle a los ojos. –con su propio impulso, se ayudó de la varita para alejarle más.- Y no vuelvas a hablar de mi madre. –Alexander pasaba su mano por su cuello para, sutilmente, disipar la marca que la varita había dejado sobre su piel al clavársele.

Volvió a mirar a Ysera antes de marcharse pasillo abajo, despidiéndose antes.

-          Página ciento treinta, querida. No lo olvides.

Darrow quiso ir a él pero Teren le paró con su mano en el pecho antes de que su amigo pudiese arrepentirse. Alexander caminó calmado por el pasillo y, ahora, la mirada de Darrow residía en un Damen que le miraba de vuelta, recibiendo toda la rabia del de Gryffindor, y posteriormente la de un Teren que no se venía a menos.

Damen carecía de expresión que se distinguiese entre su tensión. Miró fugazmente a Ysera antes de volver a Darrow y, recibiendo todo lo que este quería decirle en silencio, bajó la mirada con torpe seguridad para marchar sin más, siguiendo los pasos de su hermano. Perdiéndose en la lejanía de la que, por enésima vez, Ysera desearía ninguno de los dos volviese.


	6. A favor de lo inesperado

-          Eo…

Cuando hubo recuperado la compostura, Darrow se giró a su hermana para protegerla entre sus brazos de lo que fuese que por su cabeza trotaba.

La chica buscaba controlar su respiración de nuevo, manteniendo al margen el llanto que se moría por sacar. La mano de Ysera seguía agarrada a la suya, acariciándola sin querer soltarla hasta que la propia muchacha se necesitó de ambas para abrazar de vuelta a Darrow y, así, poder luego separarse.

Por un instante, Eo mantuvo su mirada baja, e Ysera no la retiró de su rostro. Darrow protestaba ante lo ocurrido, y Teren buscaba tranquilizarlo sin obtener mucho resultado. Claramente, por lo que Ysera podía comprobar, los sucesos que girasen siempre en torno a Alexander Dantsov no iban a traer consigo ningún tipo de relajación, si con su sola presencia la calma que había radiado con tanta claridad en Darrow tornaba a la más furiosa de las rabias.

Teren propuso seguir caminando e ir a algún sitio más tranquilo, alejarse de al menos el contexto donde todo había sucedido. Optaron por salir a uno de los patios de Hogwarts, a paso lento y sin ninguna prisa. Se dejaron caer en los bancos de piedra que rodeaban una fuente. Allí, de forma más relajada y ayudados por el aire fresco, Ysera recuperaba su voz.

-          No llevo más de un día aquí y a cada hora que pasa me sorprendo aún más.

Apenas se había alejado aún de la idea de dejar su vida atrás. De asumir que, de ahora en adelante, aquel castillo sería su hogar. Que la magia, como había dudado creer, de verdad existía. Que hasta los fantasmas tenían presencia, y que la comida iba y venía de las mesas del comedor sin que nadie las llevase.

No había asumido que era una bruja. Que aquello era real. Y ya había gente que parecía deseosa por alejarla de aquel mundo.

Los dos chicos la miraban, solo Eo seguía cabizbaja.

-          ¿En serio el nivel de odio es tan alto?

-          Voy a…

Eo se había puesto en pie, tan rauda como Ysera buscó recuperar una trama que aún le carcomía por dentro. Pero Eo se ausentaba, indicándole a la nada el punto al que se dirigiría a tomar un respiro. Ysera se apresuró a hablar.

-          Lo siento, lo siento, dejo el tema, es solo que—

-          No, tranquila. –Eo respondía con pena.- Es normal que tengas preguntas, no es justo para ti. Voy a despejarme un segundo, eso es todo...

-          Voy contigo. –Darrow no tardaba ni un segundo en ponerse en pie, y su hermana no intentó persuadirle de quedarse atrás.

Ambos marcharon a paso lento.

-          Es difícil para ella. –Teren captó la atención de Ysera, que hasta entonces seguía a los hermanos con la mirada.- O sea… para ti también, claro, solo digo que… Bueno, para Eo—

-          Lo sé. –le ayudó.- Bueno, no sé todo, pero… Creo que ha quedado claro que tanto Eo como Darrow viven el tema de los Dantsov de una manera que se me escapa.

Sintió a Teren queriendo hablar, pero el chico mantuvo la compostura y se guardó sus palabras, sustituyéndolas por otras.

-          Eo casi no viene a estudiar. –sorprendió a su oyente.- Cuando este verano empezaron a aumentar las amenazas a Darrow y a su madre… Eo estuvo una semana diciendo que no iba a venir a Hogwarts. –pausó.- Darrow la convenció, y solo espero que poco a poco se vaya haciendo a la idea de que los Dantsov están aquí, y que el que ella esté o no, no cambiaría la situación.

Analizó como pudo las palabras de Teren, sintiéndose fría. Tapó sus manos con la capa, como si la sensación térmica fuese meramente corporal.

-          No sabía, o sea… No me imaginaba que sería tan grave. –Teren sonrió irónico.

Su desarreglados rizos se veía de un rubio más claro una vez la luz del sol le acariciaba.

-          Es normal, yo hasta que no pisé Hogwarts no entendía nada tampoco. -Ysera recordó que el chico compartía procedencia Muggle con ella.

-          ¿De dónde eres? –curiosa.

-          Dinamarca.  ¿Tú?

-          Inglaterra… Nací en Liverpool pero me he criado en Londres. –él asintió.- ¿Cómo fue… cuando te enteraste? –Teren cogió aire.- Lo siento, no sé si—

-          Oh, no te preocupes, es solo que… fue difícil. Creo que a nosotros siempre nos cuesta más, a los nacidos en entornos no mágicos, porque no somos consciente de que estas cosas existen. -explicaba.- No me enteré por mí como tal, pero mi hermana también es bruja y, cuando ella lo descubrió, digamos que nos enteramos todos.

-          ¿Cómo lo…?

-          Siempre ha tenido un poder muy avanzado, y un día se enfadó tanto con nuestros padres que la casa empezó a temblar. Fue bastante obvio para ellos que algo raro pasaba. Yo, como acababa de nacer, pues poco me enteraba, pero crecí ya sabiendo que ella era bruja. Quisieron llevarla a un psicólogo en un inicio, pero… Losnedahl apareció antes.

-          ¿En serio? ¿Ya era director?

-          No, no... Losnedahl trabajaba en el Ministerio, en el departamento de Regulación del Uso de la Magia. Fue antes del cierre de las escuelas, y él es director solo en la nueva época. La cosa es que Hogwarts, por entonces, solo admitía a estudiantes británicos, y por localización, mi hermana debería de haber ido a Durmstrang o Beauxbatons, pero la primera no aceptaba nacidos de Muggle -Ysera frunció el ceño con clara sorpresa y desprecio.- y Losnedahl se adelantó a Beauxbatons en solicitar su asistencia. No suele hacerse, pero sabían de sus aptitudes y Hogwarts quiso contar con ella. Losnedahl le habló de Hogwarts cuando vino a explicarle lo de su magia, y mi familia aceptó. Fue allí los dos primeros años, estuvo en Ravenclaw también, pero... Coincidió con el cierre luego. Así que Losnedahl ofreció a mi hermana ayudas para que siguiese su educación en casa, porque iba de camino a ser una bruja muy poderosa. –sonrió.- A día de hoy es una bruja muy respetada, y solo tiene treinta y seis años.

-          ¿A qué se dedica? –sentía verdadera admiración por esa mujer solo por lo que Teren le contaba.

-          Investiga los niveles que pueden alcanzar ciertos hechizos curativos. Digamos que está metida en el mundo de la sanidad mágica. –rio.

-          Vaya… Es… impresionante. –asintió él.

-          A veces me pregunto cómo de lejos habría llegado si hubiese podido tener unos estudios completos. Si ahora de por sí es tan importante…

-          ¿Y tú?

Después de asumir que el mundo en el que se encontraba era más complejo de lo que había imaginado, con doctores, políticos, y a saber qué más ramas, decidió seguir investigando sobre el chico que la acompañaba. Resumió todas sus preguntas en una. Teren suspiró antes de darle respuesta.

-          Cuando Nina se marchó, bueno, antes de hacerlo, habló conmigo largo y tendido.-pausó un segundo.- Nina es mi hermana, vaya, Alina. –Ysera sonrió, le dio paso de nuevo.- Desde que ella descubrió que podía hacer ese tipo de cosas intentó averiguar si yo podría también, pero nunca se llegó a nada, yo era un recién nacido. Por más que lo intentaba de mí no salía el menor atisbo de magia. Fue ya luego, después del cierre y de empezar a estudiar por su cuenta y con un profesor del Ministerio, cuando fue aprendiendo más sobre todo. Se fue de casa cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad, yo solo tenía ocho años, pero fue cuando habló conmigo más detenidamente y me dijo que no perdiese la esperanza, que ella sabía que yo era mago.

-          ¿Querías ser mago?

-          ¿Quién no querría ser mago? –rio.- Cuando ella lo descubrió, yo no sabía ni hablar, y cuando se marchó ya sabía demasiadas cosas, sobre todo... -avergonzado.- Quería ser como ella, estudiar lo que ella, yo siempre estaba aburrido en clase... –pausó.- Tardé años en descubrirlo desde que Nina se fuese, o en que... mi magia saliese, digamos. Lo cual fue bastante insufrible, porque de haber estado Hogwarts abierta, me habría enterado con once años, al reTenía que llevar mi proyecto final antes de graduarme en el instituto y poder ir a la universidad, y subiendo las escaleras del edificio me tropecé y un proyecto que tenía que presentar se habría roto en mil pedazos si no fuese porque –alzó las manos levemente.- lo paré. –Ysera sonrió.- Desde entonces—

-          ¡Ey! –Storm llegaba a ellos con cierta pereza.- Te llevo buscando un buen rato. –miraba a Ysera, antes de girarse a Tere.- Hola…

Por el gesto que puso, Ysera entendió que a Storm la cara del de Ravenclaw le sonaba de algo. Él acercó su mano a ella.

-          Teren.

-          ¿Stringer? –él asintió.- Storm Pemberton. –Teren retuvo su mano más de lo debido al oír su nombre, pero fingió normalidad una vez la soltó.- ¿Interrumpo? ¿Dónde está Eo?

-          Eo está con Darrow, despejándose. Y no, no interrumpes. –miró a Teren para comprobar que compartían pesar, no viendo objeción en él.

-          ¿Despejándose? ¿Qué narices os han enseñado en Estudios Muggles?

Ysera cogió aire y lo soltó lentamente mientras Storm se dejaba caer a sus pies, en la parte baja del banco de piedra.

-          Digamos que a la salida de clase nuestro ya mejor amigo Alexander estaba por allí y, pues, tiene fijación con dar por saco. –Storm mostró alerta.

-          ¿Otra vez? ¿No se cansa? Solo llevamos aquí un día...

-          Darrow a poco más le se le lleva por delante. –intervino el chico.- El muy imbécil sabe cómo hacerles daño, y solo necesitó dirigirse a Eo para que Darrow perdiese los papeles.

-          ¿Perder los papeles? ¿Qué le ha hecho?

-          Nada, nada, pero estuvo a punto de—

-          Eso no es perder los papeles, a mí que no me toque la moral de continuo porque a mí me importa bien poco que me expulsen. –amenazó.

Ysera la miraba con una sonrisa tímida, fanática ya de su seguridad. Teren, por su parte, rio.

-          Para ser Darrow, el solo hablarle ya es perderlos…

-         Por lo que sé, no tomaba a Brice como alguien calmado.

Ambos se miraron con complicidad pese a no conocerse hasta ahora. Como si el mensaje emitido bastase para ello. Solo Ysera se sintió en segundo plano que, tristemente, comenzaba a acostumbrar. Cuando Teren rio con cierto secretismo a la opinión de la recién llegada, Ysera supo que tenía razón. La chica, nuevamente, prefirió no preguntar, levarse las dudas para otro día.

Esperaron sentados hasta que Darrow y Eo decidiesen volver. Las clases habían finiquitado ya ese día, así que se limitaron a dejar el reloj correr, haciendo tiempo con ello hasta que el Gran Comedor abriese sus puertas para la cena. Teren continuó su historia con Ysera ante la atención de Storm, algo que Ysera sin duda agradeció, aún deseosa de conocer experiencias, vivencias, y caminos tomados por los compañeros que iba conociendo por el camino.

Resultó ser que el chico, una vez descubrió sus poderes, contactó con su hermana para tratar de machar con ella y poder aprender a usarlos, a sabiendas de que las escuelas, a su pesar, no contarían con una reapertura próxima, pero Teren tuvo que permanecer con sus padres hasta que Hogwarts, milagrósamente para él fue abierta de nuevo. Cuando el tiempo le llegó, su carta hizo acto de presencia gracias al nuevo deseo de Losnedahl por contar con alguien de la familia Stringer entre sus filas, ahora, con la normativa en permiso amplio de aceptación de extranjeros. Con ella en la mano, y con los consejos de Nina sobre cómo preparar el viaje, Teren se marchó a estudiar.

Les contó también cómo Darrow fue la primera persona con la que se topó, sin en cambio él saberlo ni ponerle nombre al susodicho. Había seguido la guía de su hermana para llegar al Callejón Diagón y poder hacerse con su material y, una vez allí, la tienda de escobas llamó su atención al igual que la del chico que permanecía embobado mirando tras el cristal. No hablaron, pero Teren escuchó a Darrow sollozar demasiadas veces sobre el palo que ansiaba poder tener, haciéndole el desinterés por su drama demasiado complicado de aceptar. Fue en Hogwarts, cuando le viese en la ceremonia de selección, cuando finalmente le puso nombre al chico que, en la primer clase, no dudaría en ir a él a conocer quién era ese Ravenclaw nacido de Muggle que parecía saber más de magia que todos ellos juntos.

Una vez ambos hermanos aparecieron, Eo, sin duda, mucho más relajada de como se había ausentado, los cinco comenzaron su camino hacia el Gran Comedor, en donde, como siempre, se separaron para ir a sus respectivas casas con un recelo claro. Teren, charlando con Eo hasta despedirse en dos caminos y, Darrow, siendo ya reclutado por un muchacho ciertamente musculoso de su casa que le acogía bajo el brazo sin intención de ir a soltarle. Por su parte, Storm e Ysera tomaron un asiento esta vez más cercano al grupo céntrico de Slytherin, entre grupos juveniles y adultos que se dividían en conglomerados varios.

Por desgracia, la mesa yacía ya suficientemente llena como para dar con dos asientos juntos que les permitiesen mantenerse en soledad.

-          ¿Qué hacían Teren y Brice en Estudios Muggles? –Storm recordó que aún le quedaban detalles por pulir de la historia.

-          Voluntarios, para ayudar, o cosas así. No hemos hecho mucho hoy, solo presentarnos y decir por qué estábamos allí. Y poner la clase al día.

-          ¿Has sido sincera y has dicho que para tener buena nota fácil? –Ysera rio.

-          No, no he dicho eso. Pero no soy la única que camufló la verdad –entrecomilló- en su respuesta, a Damen se le notaba claramente que ocultaba algo.

Había bajado la voz para evitar curiosos. Storm dejó su tenedor a medio camino entre la boca y el plato, tragándose lo que ya tenía en la boca sin masticar.

-          ¿Damen? ¿En Estudios Muggles? –Ysera asintió.- ¿Qué narices hace ahí?

-          De eso se trata, no lo sé. Dijo que la eligió porque las otras le parecían aburridas.

-          Oh, venga ya, hay mil asignaturas—

-          Sé que Adivinación y Astronomía no le gustan. Me lo dijo de camino a Hogwarts pero—

-          Está mintiendo, claramente.

Le buscó por la mesa hasta dar con él. Sentado al lado de Alexander, Damen removía la comida de su plato de manera pasiva y desinteresada. Sin prestar atención a la conversación que parecía entretener a su hermano y resto de presentes cercanos.

-          Y dices que Alexander estaba allí…

-          A la salida, sí. Hablaba con Damen… -ambas miraban ahora a los Dantsov.

Por un instante, una idea descabellada se pasó por la cabeza de Ysera. Optó por no compartirla, por su bien y el de la conversación. Y lo mismo hizo Storm con la que rondó su mente.

Cuando acabaron de cenar y se reunieron una vez más con los Brice en el vestíbulo, aprovechó que Eo e Ysera hablaban con Teren para acercarse a Darrow. A quien, sin duda, sí podía comunicar su pensamiento. Siéndole indiferente que este charlase con el mismo muchacho que se le había llevado a cenar no tanto tiempo atrás. 

-          Quiero hablar contigo. -más una orden que una opción. Darrow fruncía el ceño, separando la mirada de su amigo que, también, giraba la suya a Storm.

-          ¿Hola? -provocativo este. No en ofensa, más bien. Storm le juzgó de arriba abajo.

-          Hola. -volvió a Darrow.- Quiero hablar. -mirando en sutileza tanto a Ysera como a Eo. Dejaba claro el tema.

-          Hablemos. -el chico acompañándole se apoyaba con el brazo sobre el hombro de Darrow. 

Era más bajito que él, tampoco en demasía, era más alto que Teren. Sin embargo, ocupaba más espacio que el amigo del que colgaba por claramente tener un cuerpo mucho más trabajado que el de un Darrow que, acostumbrado a su naturalidad, se sonreía esperando la respuesta de Storm.

-          No sé ni quién eres, qué te hace pensar que voy a hablar contigo de lo que sea que quiero hablar con Brice.

-          Uh, Brice. -burlaba por el apodo. Darrow clamaba al cielo con media sonrisa, negando.

El muchacho, después de reír sin que Storm comprendiese, volvió a mirar a la que, a su desgracia, se seguía mostrando seria.

-          Perdona, soy Klapp. -ofrecía su mano. Storm no la tomó.

-          Perfecto, encantada, yo Storm. Ahora, Klapp, por favor, déjanos solos un segundo.

Entristeciendo el ceño y con una mueca en sus labios, Klapp recogía su mano asumiendo que no iba a ser estrechada. La dedicaba para dar una palmada o dos en el pectoral de su amigo en señal de despedida.

-          Nos vemos en el dormitorio. -se despidió Darrow del chico con el simple gesto altivo de su rostro. Le vio marchar ya deshecho de su disgusto, haciéndole a él mismo sonreír.

-          ¿Este es el famoso Klapp?

-          ¿Famoso? -dudó Darrow.

-          El que siempre va contigo.

Demasiadas cosas con tal denominación giraban en torno a la historia de Darrow Brice. El nombre de Klapp, en ese aspecto, era sin duda uno de los que más corrían alrededor de él. Como lo había sido Stringer. Como lo eran otros muchos. 

-          Es mi mejor amigo desde la adolescencia, sí.

-          Conmovedor. Ahora... ¿qué hacía Damen en Estudios Muggles?

El chico, que pretendía hacer de todo menos iniciar una conversación con ella en ese momento al respecto de un tema así, miraba la miraba ciertamente asombrado. Por la pregunta, y por verla hablándole al respecto de lo que no hacía mucho parecía ella no querer hablar.

-          ¿Qué voy a saber yo?

-          No busco saber qué sabes, porque sé que no sabes nada, quiero saber qué piensas que hace allí. –Darrow arrugó la frente.

-          ¿Y por qué quieres saber eso? –Storm alzó las cejas.

-          Porque es sospechoso.

-          Lo es, pero no es cosa tuya. –la chica elevó aún más la mirada.

Quiso ignorar la clara irritación que suponía en Darrow el tratar ese tema. Por desconocimiento y por curiosidad que, sabía, no iba a ser saciada. 

Tristemente, no pudo lograrlo.

-          ¿Y lo es tuya?

-          Bueno, tú misma dijiste que mis líos son cosa mía y que no te interesaban. Cosa que dudo ahora, viendo las preguntas que me haces.

-          Si te pregunto eso es por Ysera, y también por tu hermana. –mantenía la rabia íntegra en su susurro. A Darrow le cambió el gesto.- A lo mejor está en Estudios Muggles para… Para… No sé. Dices que los Dantsov os tienen controlados, y si Damen—

-          No. –cortó. Storm se sorprendió.- No creo que tenga que ver.

-          ¿Por qué lo tienes tan—

-          Porque lo tengo ¿vale? –cogió aire.- Lo siento. –se disculpaba por sus formas. Storm le negaba quitándole importancia.- Es raro, sí, y seguro que Damen no está ahí por voluntad propia, pero… No creo que las intenciones sean Eo o mi familia. –pausó.

-          ¿Y con Ysera? –él cogió aire.- Sabes más de lo que cuentas, Brice, así que desembucha. –él la miró con malestar.

-          Puede. No lo sé. –ella refunfuñó.- Te digo la verdad, no lo sé.-insistió.

Se habían alejado un poco de los otros tres para evitar escuchas.

-          Solo sé que yo sabía de la existencia de Ysera antes de venir a la escuela, por eso, entre otras cosas, me mandaron a por ella.

-          Y eso qué tiene que ver con—

-          Que si yo lo sabía, era porque Losnedahl lo sabía y tenía interés. Y si Losnedahl lo sabía… -cogió aire. Ella asintió.

-          El ministro lo sabía.

-          Y por tanto—

-          Los Dantsov. –asintió él.

-          Ahora sólo me queda averiguar si todos -enfatizando.- estaban al corriente o no.

-          ¿A qué te refieres?

-          A que por mucho que sea, Damen no es como su hermano.

-          Que no vaya amenazando a la cara no me hace tenerle más respeto. Sigue siendo un Dantsov.

-          Sí.

A Darrow se le fue la mirada hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor, siendo el único que divisaba a ambos hermanos salir con el resto de la casa Slytherin rumbo a las mazmorras. Lo que pasase por su mente ahora, en cambio, no lo sintió digno de ser compartido.

-          Sigue siéndolo.

Cuando todos se despidieron, Darrow y Teren acompañaron a Eo a Hufflepuff mientras que Storm e Ysera se encaminaron a la Sala Común de Slytherin. Se lo tomaron con pausa y calma, siendo conscientes debido al abandono del Gran Comedor de que, a su desgracia, los Dantsov y compañía deberían andar ya por allí.

O en su defecto, pululando por los pasillos. Como adolescentes cargados de travesuras que, en realidad, no eran más que adultos con ideologías tan perturbadas en las que Ysera, por su propio bienestar, prefería no pensar. Dejarlo todo en el mero enfrentamiento estudiantil que fácilmente debía ignorar. Rechazando la posibilidad de que aquello, a su desgracia, fuese más peligroso de lo que parecía.

No le apetecía un nuevo enfrentamiento, y Storm no podía prometer controlarse esta vez. Aprovecharon que dos chicas de segundo curso juvenil se encaminaban a la puerta para ir tras ellas y acceder con eso al salón de la casa.

-          Cuanto menos tenga que decir esa contraseña, mejor…

Ysera sonrió al comentario de Storm y, cabizbaja, la siguió el paso hasta que el pasillo sobre las escaleras las dividió del resto para ir a la zona femenina.

Cuando cruzaron la puerta, respiró como si de aire fresco se tratase. Storm se dio cuenta, decidiendo darle aún más espacio para asimilar que, al menos por esa noche, todo había acabado.

A la mañana siguiente, Storm volvía a despertar a Ysera con menos prisas al menos que la jornada previa. Tenían clase de Encantamientos y, por motivos obvios, Ysera no necesitó de mucha presión para estar lista a tiempo. Sin duda, era una de las materias en su itinerario que más excitación le causaba. 

Ya contaban con prendas de recambio para el uniforme, por lo que se puso una nueva camisa, el jersey y la falda, antes de echarse la túnica por encima y recogerse una leve porción de pelo en un moño para alejárselo de la cara. Storm la miraba sonriéndose, disfrutando de lo coqueta que era, mientras que ella se alejaba el pelo de un lateral del rostro con una pinza.

Fueron al Gran Comedor, evitando cuanto pudieron el conectar con la mirada de cualquiera en la Sala Común. Tomaron asiento, comprobando que muchos ya estaban comiendo y, sin mucho tiempo que perder, fueron a esperar a Eo y poner rumbo al tercer piso.

El aula de encantamientos dejó asombrados a todos, hasta a los que ya había leído o visto en fotografías cómo sería. Un gran espacio con cristaleras al final del cuarto que iluminaban toda la estancia. Una gran explanada en el centro que dejaba espacio al movimiento, rodeada de asientos empotrados en las paredes que aumentaban en tres filas. Al final, esperando, el Profesor Mario Santoro, como bien había dejado grabado en la pizarra del fondo.

-          Por favor, avancen. –animaba a los alumnos a llegar al centro del aula.

Tenía un tono de voz severo, carente de alegría al igual que su rostro. Ysera sintió cierto malestar solo de mirarlo. Con su pelo negro en raíces grises que parecían intencionadas, engominado y relamido hacia atrás, se acercó a ellos.- Puedo ser muy paciente con niños de once años que aprenden su primer hechizo y fallan una, dos o tres veces. Pero no lo seré con ustedes, y mucho menos con los alumnos de mi propia casa. –Ysera frunció el ceño. Luego, oyó a Storm susurrarle al oído.

-          Es el director de Slytherin... –la tensión ahora fue mayor.

-          Hogwarts reabrió sus puertas y se nos presenta ahora con dos cursos a nuestras espaldas, pero, hasta entonces la enseñanza había quedado restringida al ámbito familiar. Y eso no es algo de lo que sentirse avergonzado. –a la par, Storm e Ysera se miraron de reojo sin aprobar el camino que el discurso tomaba.- Estoy aquí para perfeccionar una técnica que ya deberían tener dominada, y es así como espero que actúen en este aula. Las excusas no me sirven cuando busco la excelencia, ni la procedencia del alumno me hará tener compasión, si tanto se insiste en la igualdad que mantenemos. –sus ojos se clavaron en Ysera, al igual que la del resto de presentes imitando los del profesor que, sin pausa, siguió hablando.- Empezaremos con algo sencillo que ustedes mismos llevarán a cabo. McFell. –miró al alumno de Slytherin situado junto a Damen.- Si haces el favor, realiza un hechizo…-le animaba.

El chico, con seguridad, sacaba su varita, esperando. El resto de la clase se puso a su espalda.

-          Lo que quieras, de rango básico. –el chico pensó un segundo y, luego, agitó su varia apuntando a un telar del final de la sala.

-           _Diffindo._  –una luz veloz salió del arma hasta ir a parar al telar, el cual quedó partido en dos.

Santoro asintió, ciertamente conforme. A Ysera aquello le pareció tan sorprendente como escalofriante. 

-          Perfecto. ¿Brice, haría el favor de repetir el hechizo sobre la tela restante? –Eo tomaba su posición con incomodidad.- Espero que tenga un hechizo que me devuelva mi telar, McFell.-mientras Eo se preparaba, el muchacho bajaba la mirada al fondo.

Eo se retiró su larga melena de la cara y sacó su varita de la túnica. Luego, apuntó.

-           _Diffindo_.-el resto del telar volvió a partirse en dos, aunque con menor precisión.

-          Perfeccione eso cuanto antes, Brice. –se giró. Y Eo aguantó su deseo por protestar.- ¿Pemberton?

Storm dio un paso al frente, e Ysera sintió la necesidad de agarrarla de la mano para retenerla junto a su posición. Storm alzó su varita. Sentía que ella sería la siguiente.

-           _Lumos maxima_. -de su varita salió un halo de luz que iluminó todo a su alrededor dentro de una circunferencia.

Ysera y Eo se taparon los ojos, al igual que otros compañeros, cegados ante el brillo inesperado. Santoro miraba pasivo.

-          Correcto. Manténgalo. -a Storm le dieron ganas de aumentar su esfera solo para renegar de esa insuficiente valoración.- ¿Dantsov?

El tono de voz del profesor había cambiado respecto a ese apellido. No es que hasta ahora Santoro hablase con calidez o cercanía, pero cualquiera en la sala podría sentirse satisfecho con cómo se había dirigido a los demás en comparación con no solo la voz, sino la mirada con la que el maestro buscaba a Damen.

Él, por su parte, daba un paso al frente.

-          ¿Lo puedes perfeccionar? –Damen no respondió. Miró su varita y la alzó.

-           _Lumos maxima_. -un halo de luz circular de similares dimensiones al de Storm ocupaba su espacio.

Ambos se mantenían el uno junto al otro con las varitas a media altura, e Ysera esta vez no quiso cerrar los ojos, llenándose de luz.

A Santoro no parecía bastarle.

-          ¿Eso es todo, Dantsov? –Damen alzó la mirada pero no su gesto hasta dar con Santoro.

Storm le miraba de reojo, notando que Damen se sentía ofendido y que, en cambio, Santoro disfrutaba de tal ofensa. La mano de Damen se aferró a su varita pero la esfera de luz no aumentó su tamaño.

-          ¿Nada más? –seguía incitando.

Damen apretó aún más su mano al arma deseando que la luz siguiese creciendo, sin obtener el resultado deseado. Santoro suspiró.

-          Lástima. –sonrió irónico.- Esperaba que, en un aula, se pareciese al menos un poco a su hermano. _Lumus solem_ habría sido más acertado.

Storm dividía su mirada entre Damen y Santoro, buscándole sentido a la provocación. Sin encontrarla.

-          Apáguenlo.

-           _Nox_.

Al unísono, ambos se deshicieron de su luz. Suficiente para ambos, Santoro daba paso a un nuevo alumno.

Mientras se sucedían los hechizos y Santoro perfeccionaba el de una alumna de Gryffindor, Ysera se mantenía a la espalda de Storm y de Eo esperando no ser vista. Las propias chicas entendían su situación, decidiendo a con ahínco no moverse, evitando darle visibilidad alguna.

A la espalda de todos, Damen se mantenía perdido en sus pensamientos que poco le hacían caer en la clase que seguía su curso. Era obvio su malestar, la rabia que había ahora decidido acompañarle por lo que a todos había sorprendido.

Solo quedaban dos alumnos por probar su técnica, y Santoro llamaba al centro a una chica de Ravenclaw que debatió la elección de su conjuro un tiempo tan extenso como para que el profesor se impacientase.

Alzó su varita y apuntó a uno de los laterales del aula, en donde las filas de asientos se encontraban. Justo al lado del telar ya hecho pedazos.

-           _Bombarda._

Un estallido y una leve luz provocaban un boquete del tamaño de un de los asientos en la grada. Varios alumnos, como Ysera, habían retrocedido un paso a causa del susto al impactar el encantamiento contra su objetivo, protegiéndose con ello de pequeños trozos de roca que habían salido disparados por doquier.

Una leve hoguera se mantuvo en el lugar del impacto hasta que esta se desvaneció.

-          Veo que sienten especial devoción por destrozar el mobiliario. Bien, Cammeron. –la chica de Ravenclaw tragaba saliva. Aceptaba el cumplido a sabiendas de que la voz del maestro no denotaba gran emoción.- ¿Sevriens?

Ysera miró al frente, aturdida, al igual que hicieron Storm y Eo, sin perder detalle de lo que allí se daba. Hasta Damen salió de su escondite y dio un claro paso al frente.

-          Puesto que el boquete ya está hecho, auméntelo.

Miraba el agujero de la segunda fila en la grada esperando que algún milagro viniese a ayudarla. Se colocó frente a la misma, buscando la mayor facilidad posible para no errar en el impacto, alejándose en caso de hacerlo así del resto, que retrocedía evitando posibles impactos.

Luego, Ysera alzó la varita. Sin saber qué decir.

-          ¿Algún problema, Sevriens? –la chica no quiso responder a un tono de voz tan provocativo como aquel. Tan gustoso para el que lo daba.

Ni siquiera recordaba la palabra que su compañera había utilizado para al menos igualar el daño material y demostrar que, en efecto, carecía de inconvenientes.

Tembló, avergonzada.

-          ¿Conoce el conjuro o necesita ayuda? –tan notable la diversión en la voz de Santoro que esta no irritaba no solo a Ysera, sino también a una Storm que aguantaba la respiración en molestia, y a una Eo que no se preocupaba en disimular su gesto de rabia.

Damen se había colocado frente al resto de alumnos, rechazando su idea inicial de permanecer en las sombras. Arrugaba la frente también indeciso.

-          Agite su varita en dirección a la grada, solo una vez, y diga _Bombarda maxima_. –Ysera miró su varita, a media altura, y dudó el tiempo suficiente como para que Santoro insistiese.- Sevriens, no tenemos todo el día.

Un gran interés le recorría por verla actuar, y eso a la muchacha le llevaba a un temblor que no podía traer nada bueno. Cogió aire y, para no irritarle más, agitó su varita.

-           _Bombarda maxima_.

Sintió su brazo retroceder a golpe de látigo cuando el hechizo salió disparado desde su mano contra la grada. Sin que diese tiempo a un simple pestañeo o a una fugaz bocanada de aire a tomar, el encantamiento se contuvo en el hueco creado por el anterior hechizo cargándose de energía, justo antes de explotar en grandes dimensiones y lanzar bloques de piedra procedentes de los bancos hacia la posición de Ysera, proyectados con clara potencia. Ella, horrorizada en reflejos, daba un paso insuficiente atrás para cubrirse el rostro ladeado con las manos.

-           _¡Protego_!

Una barrera protectora transparente aparecía, en cambio, entre los bloques de piedra, su cuerpo, y el de Damen. Separándoles del daño, ambos manteniendo su varita en alto tras el mismo y su mano libre a media altura.

Las rocas se estrellaron contra la capa producida por el hechizo _Protego_ y se desintegraron al traspasarla, convirtiéndose en un polvo blanco que desaparecía antes de llegar a tocar el suelo.

Cuando nada más se dirigió hacia ellos y sus pulmones consiguieron tomar rumbo a estabilizarse, Damen bajó la barita y retiró la barrera, ante la mirada atónita tanto de Ysera como del resto del aula. Sin inmutarse, Damen apuntó al incendio causado en la grada y agitó de nuevo el arma.

 _-          Finite incatatem_. –como si el tiempo volviese atrás, las llamas retrocedían en sí mismas y disminuían en tamaño hasta desaparecer, devolviendo la grada a su forma original, eliminándose así el encantamiento realizado tanto por Ysera como por la compañera previa.

Ysera, aún recuperando el aliento y el pulso, observaba asombrada el resultado de todo antes de buscar la mirada de Damen. El chico, por su parte, bajaba su varita y se giraba al profesor y, dedicándole con avaricia su gesto de rabia y orgullo, apuntó con la varita al telar roto del fondo.

 _-          Reparo_. –las piezas de tela amontonadas entonces en el suelo se juntaron en el acto. La pieza quedó intacta, tendida en el mismo lugar.

Sin lugar a un comentario, a una simple mirada más, Damen comenzó a andar en dirección a la puerta del aula, traspasándola y desapareciendo tras ella. Santoro seguía mirando el telar, asintiendo con abatimiento, pero con cierta arrogancia a la vez. Y una emoción en su mirada que a ninguno de los aún presentes le resultó gratificante. Como, seguramente, no le parecería al ya ausente.

-          La clase ha terminado.

Ni Eo ni Storm dijeron nada cuando las tres pusieron rumbo al pasillo. Ysera seguía ciertamente aturdida, no solo por el haber tenido que realizar un hechizo por primera vez y de semejantes proporciones, sino también por la reacción de Damen que, sin duda, les había descolocado a todos considerablemente.

Iba pensativa, con los ojos perdidos en el suelo que torpemente pisaba, mientras Storm hablaba con Eo en baja voz sobre cómo Santoro se había ganado a pulso la puesta en evidencia final, viniese de parte de quien viniese.

Descansaron un rato en uno de los bancos que encontraron a su paso y, poco a poco, consiguieron que Ysera volviese a la normalidad.

-          ¿No das Transformaciones? –Eo se sorprendía de que Ysera no compartiese la clase con ellas.

-          No, quiero cogerla el año que viene… -iban caminado hacia el vestíbulo.- Cuando estuve mirando el papel, vi que si la cogía se me solapaban las clases, así que decidí dejarla.

-          ¿Se solapaba? –Storm no entendía.

-          Con Vuelo, sí.

La misma chica, confusa, desorbitaba sus ojos.

-          ¿Tienes Vuelo ahora? –Ysera asentía.- No puede ser. –echaba mano de su macuto para buscar un cuaderno.

Se negaba a ir a las mazmorras a cada rato a hacer el cambio de material, así que ese día optó por llevar todo consigo, al igual que sus compañeras.

Abrió un cuaderno y leyó su horario. Sin comprenderlo.

-          ¿Qué pasa?

-          Que yo también elegí Vuelo… Y ahora que me fijo me falta una maldita asignatura en el horario.-cerró el cuaderno cabreada.- Y es Vuelo.

-          Bueno… -Eo le echaba un ojo al papel.- ¿Tal vez te la dan con otro curso? Tú no tienes nada que hacer cuando nosotras estamos en Adivinación, tal vez—

-          No me pueden poner en otro curso, es Vuelo, mientras unos estén dando piruetas yo estaré aprendiendo a subir. Más o menos.

-          ¿Tal vez te ponen con el curso de primero infantil?

A Storm se le revolvieron las tripas.

-          Creo que iré a hablar con Santoro… El debería saber qué me toca hacer.

-          Yo casi que me presentaría en clase de primer infantil antes de ir a ver a Santoro.

La idea daba escalofríos a Eo. Ysera asentía con media risa aún entristecida.

-          Bueno, pero no me queda otra. En fin… -guardó su cuaderno.- Vamos a Transformaciones.

Se despidieron de Ysera, que tomaba el camino a los exteriores del castillo mientras que ellas se dirigían desde la planta baja al aula de transfiguraciones. A sorpresa de ambas, fueron las primeras en llegar, incluida entre las ausencias la del maestro de turno.

Ocuparon la primera mesa, sacaron sus libros mientras hablaron de temas mundanos y el estrés repentino que Storm sentía debido a su problema de horario. A Eo le hacía gracia la de barbaridades que Storm llegaba a soltar por la boca en apenas unos minutos en maldición al que preparase su itinerario, sin nadie dignase a avisarle de nada. Le resultaba cómico pero, inevitablemente, la compadecía en gran medida.

Mientras seguía protestando, Eo giró su rostro hacia la puerta para ver a quien entraba cuando la puerta, al fin, se abría para dar paso a nuevo alumnado. No supo qué pensar al esta permitir acceso y este tratándose de Damen. Sin poder evitarlo, Eo dio unas palmadas leves sobre la mano de Storm para que esta se girase a comprobarlo. El chico venía solo, algo que se repetía constantemente, dejándose caer en uno de los asientos más atrasados sin siquiera mirarlas. No era algo que les molestase, pero podían notar en la distancia que no era algo premeditado. Damen parecía demasiado concentrado en algún recuerdo que se llevaba de él toda otra distracción.

-          Es extraño… -Eo comentó. No dejaban de mirarle mientras hablaban.- Según he oído a veces a Darrow… Santoro tiene una ideología bastante… Dantsov, vaya. Es amigo de la familia. –pausó.- Me pregunto cómo se habrá tomado Alexander que Santoro haya avergonzado a Damen de esa manera. O cómo se habrá tomado que Damen responda.

-          Imagino que estará orgulloso.

-          No voy a defender a un Dantsov, pero… Si no llega a ser por Damen, creo que estaríamos en la enfermería reconstruyendo a Ysera. –Storm asintió.- ¿Le habrá dicho a Alexander que su acto de rebeldía llevaba consigo salvar a Ysera o eso se lo habrá ahorrado?

-          Tratándose de Damen y su valentía…

El chico ojeaba el libro de Transformaciones sin hacer ningún tipo de caso a lo que las páginas le contaban. Tenía la mirada perdida, su mano se movía de manera sistemática entre las hojas sin él prestarle atención. La seguridad con la que se había enfrentado a Santoro no hacía mucho se había esfumado de su rostro a la vista de quien lo analizase. Storm juraría que hasta podía divisar cierto temor en sus ojos.

-          Dudo que siquiera se lo haya dicho a Alexander.

El aula se fue llenando poco a poco, agradeciendo así ambas la ayuda prestada por el gentío para romper el silencio que Damen había traído consigo.

Eran más de los esperados. Que el horario coincidiese con Vuelo había llevado a pensar a Storm que, tal vez, la gente habría sacrificado el arte de la transfiguración por el aprender a usar una escoba, pero la elección parecía dividirse en mitades exactas.

Por la puerta, y cerrándola consigo a su espalda, entraba la que sería su profesora de Transformaciones. Tenía edad avanzada, aunque no debía ser de las más mayores de Hogwarts. Llegó a su altillo y escribió su nombre en la pizarra a través de su varita, la cual agitaba en el aire. Romilda Tilstey, directora de Hufflepuff como bien Eo le hacía saber a su compañera, se presentaba así a sus alumnos antes de girarse y comenzar con una breve introducción a la asignatura.

No echaron mano de sus varitas durante ningún momento, la lección se limitó a recorrer ciertas definiciones que Tilstey exigió a sus alumnos recordar de cara al futuro. Ejemplificó algunas de ellas e hizo varias cuestiones que dieron a Gryffindor y Ravenclaw varios puntos de cara a la jornada.

Cuando la clase hubo terminado, las chicas se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a recoger.

-          ¿Irás a ver a Santoro ahora? –Storm asintió. Cogían sus cosas y echaban a andar.

-          Cuanto antes sepa qué pasa con mi clase de Vuelo, mejor.

-          ¿Vuelo?

Sorprendidas. Frenaban ambas en seco aún en pleno pasillo del aula al oír a Damen dirigirse a ellas.

El chico, que yacía de pie terminando de recoger lo que hubiese esparcido por el escritorio, miraba a Storm con decisión.

-          ¿Tienes Vuelo? –Damen insistía, a lo que ella no quiso responder con palabras. Asintió sin más.- O sea, lo tenías ahora ¿no? –repitió el movimiento.- Vale, veo que no soy el único pringado…

-          No soy ninguna pringada, si no te importa. –recriminó. Damen cogió aire.

-          No era literal.

-          Me da igual.-Storm echó a andar, frenando solo cuando Damen volvió a hablarle.

-          Tenemos clase de Vuelo en hora de Adivinación, o sea, ahora.

-          ¿Perdón?

-          Cuando el resto esté dando Adivinación, nosotros tendremos vuelo.

-          Eso ya lo he entendido, lo que quiero saber es por qué. –Damen se encogió de hombros.

-          Yo no creo los horarios, solo sé cuando el resto esté adivinando el futuro, nosotros tenemos que estar en el campo de Quidditch, que es el único espacio libre, y que queda lejos, así que hay riesgo de llegar tarde si salimos tarde de la clase previa.

-          ¿De Quidditch? ¿Y quién nos va a dar la clase? ¿Solo estamos nosotros?

-          De Quidditch, sí,  porque los terrenos de Vuelo estarán siendo usados por otro curso. La clase nos la dará quien tenga el horario libre a esa hora. Y sí, solo estamos nosotros. Me dijeron que somos dos alumnos con el problema, así que sí.

Storm cogió todo el aire que pudo y lo soltó poco a poco queriendo regenerar su calma. Incapaz de dar resultado.

-          En fin. Te veo ahora. De nada.

No iba a darle las gracias de ninguna manera, aunque en su interior agradecía no tener que acudir a Santoro a recibir su mala educación en forma de respuestas. En el fondo, le había venido mejor que bien que Damen le contase eso, pues de haber tenido que buscar al director de Slytherin, habría llegado tarde a su clase de Vuelo como el chico había augurado que sucedería con tal distancia y tan poco espacio para cambio de clases.

Se puso en marcha tras dejar a Eo camino a Adivinación y, al menos, esperó encontrarse con Ysera por el camino para que esta le actualizase cómo se había dado su lección. Pero Ysera paseaba en una nube.

Había sido la experiencia más maravillosa de su vida. Aunque también la más terrorífica. Se había subido a una escoba y había levitado por al menos diez segundos antes de perder el equilibro y agonizar en bajada. No habían hecho gran cosa más allá de domesticar su escoba y, aun así, se sintió retrasada en el aprendizaje al ver que dividían su propio grupo en dos debido a la ya notable experiencia de algunos.

El que las escuelas hubiesen permanecido cerradas tanto tiempo había llevado a muchos no solo a saber dominar por su cuenta una varita, sino al haber buscado una manera de aprender a manejar una escoba voladora sin que Ysera guardase deseos en saber a cambio de cuántas caídas.

Así que, mientras ella dominaba su impulso y caída de apenas metro y medio, varias personas se dedicaban a controlar el aumento de velocidad en línea recta a una altura más que elevada.

Tuvo que apresurarse para llegar a Adivinación, y como habían previsto, Storm tuvo que acelerar también su paso para llegar a los campos de Quidditch que de por sí ya quedaban retirados.

Cuando llegó, fingió no estar llenándose de oxígeno al ver a Damen tan calmado a la espera de su compañera. El chico alzaba las cejas en señal de saludo, pero ella no le devolvía ningún tipo de gesto. Llevaba su ropa de Quidditch: pantalones especiales, botas, alguna protección, y el jersey oculto tas la capa de vuelo. Decidió ir al vestuario a comprobar que, en efecto, su atuendo esperaba en un banco.

Se enfundó en él tan rápido como pudo y, posteriormente, salió al encuentro de Damen deseando fingir que no seguía aún estresada.

Los minutos pasaron y nadie en cambio apareció por la puerta del estadio para acompañarles a su lección, por lo que Damen se animó en soledad a ir al propio campo e investigar. Curiosa, Storm le siguió con sigilo, manteniendo una distancia prudente. Solo por si acaso tuviese razón y alguien les estuviese esperando dentro, al menos no hacer el ridículo fuera en una espera solitaria.

Pero en el campo no había nadie, solo este y su inmensidad.

Damen miraba las gradas, situadas en torres con los colores de las casas cubiertas en telares. Y miraba los aros por los que se anotaban los puntos de los encuentros de Quidditch que allí tenían lugar. Ambos observaban desde asientos hasta banderines, sin mucho más que poder hacer. Y ambos, en igualdad, se asustaron en reacción.

-          Vaya, es mi día de suerte. 

Los dos se giraron a quien les hablaba, y la mezcla de expresiones recibidas hizo reír a un Darrow que, en obviedad, dividía el disfrutar de aquello como el mostrarse reacio a lo mismo.

-          ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –Storm no daba crédito.

Darrow iba con su jersey del equipo de Gryffindor y traía consigo una escoba. Si les habían cedido el campo para entrenar, solo podía deberse a que este estaba libre, así que un entrenamiento de la casa roja no podía ser el motivo de su presencia. Lo cual, sin duda, era irritable para la chica.

-          Dar clase. A dos Slytherin. –se encogió de hombros.- No preguntes.

-          Pregunto, pregunto…-Darrow caminaba al centro y Storm le seguía. Damen no había dejado de mirarle desde que apareció.- ¿Es una broma?

-          No.

-          Pero no puedes ser tú nuestro profesor. Para empezar, no eres profesor. Para continuar, eres de Gryffindor. –Darrow se giró a ella.

-          ¿Te molesta que sea de Gryffindor?

-          Quiero aprender a montar en escoba y quiero jugar para Slytherin en el equipo de Quidditch. No sé, Brice, no le veo mucho futuro a que el mayor anotador de mi rival me enseñe a ser guardiana. –Darrow alzó las cejas.

-          ¿Quieres ser guardiana?

-          ¿Tienes algún problema con ello? –alzó una palma y negó.

-          En absoluto, pero deberías ser un poco más flexible mentalmente. Me tomo muy en serio lo que hago y, si quieres ser guardiana, te ayudaré a serlo. Más que nada porque no tienes otra opción que confiar en mí.

-          Qué bien. –ironizó. Luego Darrow se giró a Damen, al que había ignorado pese a que el chico no había dejado de mirarlo.

-          ¿Y tú?

-          Yo qué.

-          ¿Tú también quieres entrar en Slytherin o solo quieres que el viento te sacuda el pelo? –carecía de humor.

Storm bajó el rostro sin querer formar parte de lo que quiera que fuese a darse entre ellos.

-          Voy a entrar en Slytherin. –anunció.

-          Oh, vaya. Lo tienes claro entonces.

-          Lo sé. –a Storm le sorprendía lo versátil que Damen llegaba a ser cuando se trataba de Darrow. Le había visto aterrado ante su mirada, inexpresivo también, y ahora le veía comportarse como si no le temiese nada.

-          ¿Si ya tienes la plaza comprada qué haces aquí?

-          No tengo nada comprado, sé volar. Se me da bien. Solo me queda entrenar un poco, estar en forma, y presentarme para buscador.

-          Buscador. –eso sorprendió a Darrow más que lo de Storm.- ¿Piensas quitarle el puesto al actual? –Damen se sonrió. Darrow no tenía ganas de poner nombres.

-          Mi hermano –sustituyó.- ha dejado el puesto. Como capitán de Gryffindor esperaba que lo supieses, al fin y al cabo Gryffindor no ha ganado a Slytherin desde que él lo ocupa.

-          Que no es más que tres años.

-          Más de los que tú has ganado.

Darrow se acercó a él, a paso lento, trayendo consigo aún más tensión de la que ya radiaba.

Antes de llegar a su posición, chasqueó los dedos. En apenas unos segundos, dos escobas se acercaban volando a ellos. Una a las manos de Storm. Otras dos, a las del propio Darrow, que estampaba la mitad del dúo en el pecho de Damen.

-          Entonces ya puedes practicar, porque como profesor tuyo que soy de mí depende que te de el visto bueno para presentarte a las pruebas. Y, puesto que tus intenciones son las de sustituir a tu querido hermano y tú mismo lo pones por las nubes, no voy a tolerar el más mínimo fallo. Así que, súbete a esa escoba, y sal de mi vista. –dando media vuelta, fue hacia Storm.

Damen no se movió de su sitio ni se inmutó ante la voz amenazante de Darrow.

-          ¿Qué quiere que haga, profesor? –burlaba, con rabia. Darrow se giró a él.

-          ¿No me has oído? Sal de mi vista. –miró al cielo un instante antes de retarle de nuevo.

Damen fingió una reverencia y se subió a su escoba. Acto seguido, salió volando a toda velocidad.

-          Quién me manda a mí presentarme voluntario.

-          ¿En serio? ¿No tienes suficiente con Estudios Muggles?

-          Ambas son mis asignaturas favoritas, así que creo que ahora sí que me doy por satisfecho. –dejaba caer su peso sobre su escoba, sollozando.- Esto va a ser muy difícil.

-          Lo dices por Damen ¿no? –buscaba aliviarse.

-          Sí… -Darrow le buscaba en las alturas.

El chico ya había alcanzado una considerable, al igual que su velocidad, por muy poco que tuviese que hacer ahí arriba.

-          Tranquilo, si se pone aún más insoportable, somos dos contra uno. Losnedahl nos ha de creer a nosotros. –Darrow rio.

-          Espero no llegar a tal punto.

-          No vas a clase con Alexander ¿verdad? –tras un breve silencio en el que ambos observaban la estela de Damen, Storm preguntó. Darrow bajó la mirada a la chica.

-          No, él va a tercero… ¿Por? –ella seguía observando a Damen.

-          Hoy en Encantamientos ha pasado algo raro. Con Damen. Y tengo curiosidad por saber si Alexander lo sabe.

-          ¿Otra vez haciendo hipótesis? ¿Qué tramas?

La empujó levemente con el hombro, ella negó.

-          Ha sido muy extraño. –puesto que se mantuvo serena, Darrow optó por lo mismo.- Santoro nos ha demostrado de qué pata cojea ya de inicio –él sonrió, con lástima.- y nos ha puesto a realizar encantamientos uno a uno. Sin lección. Solo coger nuestra varita, y conjurar. Lo que supiésemos. -Darrow intentaba entender.- No busques explicación, no la hay más allá de la obvia. –ambos miraban de nuevo a Damen.- La cosa es que, cuando fue mi turno, conjuré algo simple porque tampoco quería arriesgar, y a Eo le habían hecho repetir el hechizo de otro alumno así que me arriesgaba a que Ysera tuviese que conjurar lo mío, y _Lumos_ me pareció lo más fácil. Al final, hice un _Lumos maxima_ porque, bueno, Santoro. –Darrow sonrió.- Y fue Damen quien tuvo que perfeccionarlo. No repetir, como a Eo. A Damen le dijo que lo perfeccionase. No te negaré que al principio pensé que lo hacía por hacerme rabiar, de hecho calificó mi hechizo de solo correcto y… -cogió aire. Darrow rio esa vez.- En fin. Damen lanzó mi mismo hechizo pero no lo perfeccionó. Y Santoro comenzó a… No sé, infravalorarle delante de todos. Le provocaba ¿sabes? –a Darrow se le frunció el ceño y se le perdió la mirada poco a poco. Claramente, debatiendo sus propias hipótesis.- Le exigía perfeccionarlo, y yo miraba a Damen y, te juro que pensé que le iba a lanzar algo a Santoro… O que le iba a explotar la cabeza intentando aumentar su hechizo. Al final no pudo hacerlo, y Santoro le recriminó no ser tan bueno como Alexander.

-          ¿En serio? –estaba sorprendido. Storm siguió.

-          Después de eso, Damen, como que desapareció del aula, o sea estaba ahí pero… Imagino que controlando no lanzarse a Santoro. Luego le tocó el turno a Ysera, y… -pausó, dudosa. Darrow miraba ahora a Storm expectante.- Santoro fue a probarla. Ya había dejado caer que su pasado Muggle no era excusa, y que dudaba de la igualdad entre nacidos de Muggle o no, así que le mandó perfeccionar un hechizo _Bombarda_ que habían lanzado contra la pared.

-          ¿Un _Bombarda_? ¿En un aula? –se asustó.- Pero eso es peligro—

-          Lo sé. Si no fuese porque estaba completamente alucinada habría saltado, pero… Te juro que no entendía nada. Y Eo parecía que iba a lanzársele también al cuello. Pero, en fin, exigió a Ysera realizar un _Bombarda maxima_ después de también ridiculizarla, y… lo hizo. Y, si no llega a ser por Damen, ahora mismo estaríamos en urgencias.

Ambas miradas ahora rondaban el campo, a donde Damen había ido a aterrizar. El chico andaba a paso lento hacia ellos en la lejanía.

-           Cuando Ysera lanzó el hechizo la pared y los bancos explotaron en mil pedazos... No sé cómo lo hizo, es como si lo viese venir y, si no fuese porque estaba increíblemente cabreado, juraría que él sabía lo que iba a pasar pero…  Damen se plantó delante de Ysera y conjugó un _Protego_ que les salvó de acabar destrozados ambos en pedazos.

A Darrow se le escapaban muchas cosas a comprensión. Storm imaginaba comprenderle y, aun así, no se hacía a la idea de la de cosas que rondaban la mente de su ahora mismo profesor.

-          Luego paralizó el encantamiento, restauró un telar, y se fue de clase. –se encogió de hombros.- Sin más.

-          Me gusta volar, pero me gustaría tener al menos algo que hacer cuando estoy ahí arriba.

Damen alzaba un poco la voz para adelantar la conversación a comenzar hasta que llegase a su encuentro. Cuando lo hizo, se dio de bruces con dos rostros que le observaban analíticos.

-          ¿Y bien? –insistía. Darrow dejó caer su escoba.

-          Voy a por el material. Te pondrás a cazar la snitch, y yo practicaré tiros con Storm.

-          ¿Ya está? –Damen se mostraba impaciente por algo más. Seguía los pasos de Darrow hacia la zona interna del estadio, no muy lejos de donde, hasta entonces, habían descansado.- ¿Solo eso?

-          Quiero que la caces mínimo cinco veces en menos de una hora, y que cada vez que lo hagas, me la traigas en la mano y me digas: profesor, la snitch es de Gryffindor. –le encaraba.- Si no lo haces, las cinco veces, el próximo día serán diez. –hubiese querido responderle, pero Damen asintió sin más.- Y ahora respóndeme a una pregunta, si haces el favor. –cogió el baúl que contenía los balones de Quidditch por un lado y le indicó con la mirada que cogiese el otro extremo. El de Slytherin cedió a cargar con él, a sabiendas de lo que se le venía encima. Lo que no iba a poder evitar.- Explícame por qué tu querido hermano ha dejado el puesto de buscador. –tiraban del baúl hacia el medio del campo. Storm caminaba cercana por el césped esperando la orden de echar a volar, mientras Darrow esperaba a que Damen se dignase a hablar.

-          Está agobiado. Dice que le faltan horas al día.

-          ¿Horas? ¿Para qué?

Dejaron el baúl sobre el césped y, con una patada, Darrow lo abrió para mostrar al aire los elementos necesarios para poderse dar un partido de Quidditch. Liberaba con ello el snitch dorado, la más pequeña de las esferas que al aprendiz de buscador más llamaba la atención. Damen cogió su escoba y se subió en ella. Tenía localizada a la bola dorada a la perfección, por muy lejos que esta ya estuviese.

-          No te hagas el loco. Sabes perfectamente para qué.-acto seguido, Damen se perdió en lo alto.


	7. Tres maldiciones

-          ¿Sabes volar?

-          Sé volar.

Darrow necesitaba distracción tras la breve conversación mantenida con Damen. El de Slytherin volaba ya tras la snitch que él mismo había liberado, mientras Storm esperaba impaciente con su escoba de apoyo.

-          ¿Cuánto? –le pregunta con interés lúdico. Storm se encogía de hombros.

-          Sé volar. Recorro distancias sin problema, nunca me he caído, y soy ágil.

-          Vale. –Darrow se colocó la escoba entre las piernas y echó a volar.-  Coge el quaffle y ven. 

El chico se alejaba hacia uno de los aros del lado derecho. Storm cogía el quaffle y, con un mano, se colocaba sobre su escoba para ir a su encuentro. La señaló con la mirada el aro del centro, ella fue a colocarse de cara a él.

-          Voy a ponerme más lejos, pero no me apetece gritar, así que… –explicaba su cercanía.- Te creo en que sepas volar, pero he de valorar primero toda tu técnica, etcétera, así que a lo mejor al principio te aburres un poco.

-          ¿Aburrirme? Estoy en el campo de Quidditch de Hogwarts ¿Sabes cuántas veces he soñado con esto? –Darrow sonrió, orgulloso.- O sea, hubiese sido mejor con un profesor, pero bueno, tú supongo que servirás al menos como ayudante. –al chico se le borró la sonrisa y se le frunció el ceño. Se acercó aún más a Storm y le quitó el quaffle.

-          Sigue provocando, sí.-se alejó a una distancia de unos treinta metros, a la altura del aro céntrico, donde estaba Storm aguantando la risa.- Atrápalo y devuélvemelo –gritaba.- Intenta mantener la velocidad hasta que yo lo diga.

En cuanto Storm hubo asentido, Darrow le lanzó el quaffle a su posición para que lo recibiese. Storm se lo devolvió a menor distancia, haciéndole avanzar.

-          Intenta alcanzarme. –animaba él.

Ahora Darrow lanzaba la pelota hacia el aro medio, apresurándose Storm. La chica lo atrapaba y, con más fuerza, devolvía el quaffle a la distancia en la que Darrow se encontraba.

-          Bien.- seguía gritando.

Mantuvieron ese movimiento durante unos dos minutos, hasta que Damen llegó a Darrow con la snitch.

-          Has tardado. –apenas habían sido un breve instante desde que se habían alzado al vuelo, pero su presencia en se momento le irritaba, prefiriendo devolverle el sentir. Damen iba a su encuentro.

-          Miraba las vistas. –le acercó la bola dorada pero Darrow no quiso cogerla. Esperaba, y Damen de inicio, solo suspiró.- Profesor, la snitch es de Gryffindor. –Darrow estiró su mano para recibirla, ahora era Damen el que la retiraba.- Pero Slytherin cuenta con más de ciento cincuenta puntos de ventaja, así que, Gryffindor pierde. –sonrió orgulloso a la vez que, ahora sí, Darrow se hacía con la pequeña pelota. Storm, que se había acercado en la pausa, aguantó la risa por el mero hecho de no darle el placer a un Dantsov.

Darrow le miraba fijamente, aún enrabietado, y se acercaba la snitch a la cara.

-          Ya sabes qué hacer, pequeña. –La dejó caer de su mano, volando esta acto seguido mucho más rápida y lejana que antes.

Damen ni siquiera había retirado la vista de Darrow cuando echó a volar justo tras ella.

-          Vuelve a los aros. –ordenaba a Storm.- Y ahora, más rápido. –no había llegado y ya le lanzaba el quaffle.

-          ¡Eh! –protestó ella.

-          Calla y vuela, cuando juguemos el partido no voy a estar esperando a que te coloques.

A disgusto de los presentes, Damen consiguió las cinco snitchs sin apenas esfuerzo y con suficiente tiempo como para quedarse danzando alrededor mientras seguían practicando con Storm. A la chica le encantaba estar viviendo esa experiencia, pero pasar de cero a ese estado activo le hizo perder el aliento en apenas tiempo. Por ello, cuando Darrow puso fin a la práctica, ella lo agradeció en secreto.

Fueron hacia los vestuarios, dividiéndose así en dos y una para cambiarse las ropas y asearse. Storm contaba con que su camino de vuelta al castillo sería en soledad, sin preocuparle lo más mínimo semejante simpleza. Se tomó su tiempo para echarse una ducha rápida y enfundarse de nuevo en su uniforme de Slytherin. En ese momento, mezclaba su nuevo y reciente recuerdo sobre su primer entrenamiento en escoba con las ganas que tenía de llegar al Gran Comedor y sentarse a comer. Se le hacía la boca agua, y esta tampoco borraba su sonrisa: La mezcla, sin duda, le fue satisfactoria.

Cuando se hubo vestido, se miró al espejo de la entrada para comprobar que todo estaba en su sitio. Cogió su escoba, la cual había dejado para devolverle a Darrow, y se alegró de ver al chico fuera para poder entregársela. Aunque el cómo le encontró la confundió en demasía.

Damen estaba frente a él, con sus ropas también cambiadas, y le miraba con cierto desafío mientras Darrow, pegado a su rostro, le hablaba sobre algo que a Storm le pareció ver nada positivo, más bien amenazante. No oía palabra, pero el humor de Darrow era claro y no parecía estar teniendo la conversación más amistosa del mundo. Cuando acabó de hablar, Damen, sin decir nada, le siguió la mirada hasta que hubo doblado su posición y para echar a andar hacia el castillo.

Darrow resopló, claramente dejando salir el estrés contenido que la conversación le hubiese avivado. Luego, el muchacho vería en la cercanía a Storm, frenando todo lo que su rostro emitiese en el mismo acto en el que fue consciente.

-          Hola. –se acercó a ella para recoger su escoba. La chica la guardó contra sí.

-          ¿De qué iba eso?

-          Le he dicho que no voy a tolerar sus tonterías en la clase, nada más. –insistió en recuperar la escoba, ella la mantenía contra sí.

-          ¿Sí? ¿Y he de creerte?

-          Has de creerme. –le quitó la escoba.- La próxima clase será como hoy, cuando Eo tenga Adivinación.

-          ¿No sabes decirme el día y hora?

-          No. –no estaba de humor. Se echó las tres escobas a su espalda y se puso en marcha. Storm le siguió el paso, pero solo le habló al principio de la marcha.

-          Sabes que no te creo ¿no? –Darrow no se giró ni a reprocharle ni a negarle. Sabía a qué se refería, y lo dejó estar.

Se perdieron la pista antes de llegar al castillo. Darrow apresuró su paso para descargar las escobas cuanto antes, dejando a Storm atrás que, sin prisa, iría a esperar a Eo e Ysera a la entrada del Gran Comedor.

Las dos estudiantes seguían en clase de Adivinación, en donde con retraso, su Profesora Phoebe Bonnie solo les había explicado los talentos y utilidades de su materia, sin llegar a casos prácticos. Para colmo de una hora de aburrimiento, la profesora elegía voluntarios que le ayudasen a recoger todo el desorden que habían causado sus numerosos libros abiertos en diferentes mesas.

-          Te veo luego… -Ysera resoplaba teniéndose que quedar junto a un Gryffindor y una Hufflepuff a ayudar a Bonnie.

Eo reía por la pereza que Ysera mostraba, pero tomaba camino al pasillo con su libro en mano.

-          ¡Ey! –se sorprendió de ver que la esperaban. Sonrió.

-          Hola, Teren.

-          ¿Estás mejor? –Eo asintió. Había conseguido calmarse en las últimas horas lectivas.

-          ¿No tenías clase? –negó él.

-          Es hora libre, de todas formas salís muy tarde. ¿Dónde está Ysera?

-          Se queda a recoger de manera voluntaria. –entrecomilló.- Ha sido una clase muy útil, hemos adivinado algo de vital importancia.

-          ¿El qué?

-          Que el curso de Adivinación será increíblemente aburrido. –Teren rió.- ¿Qué has estado haciendo? ¿Dónde has dejado a mi hermano?

-          Tu hermano está, o estaba, en el campo de Quidditch dando clase de Vuelo a alumnos de primer año con horarios imposibles. –a Eo le llevó varios segundos caer.

-          ¿En serio? ¿Storm y Damen tienen a Darrow de profesor? Pero… ¡si no es profesor!

-          Pero es capitán de equipo. Si el profesor de Vuelo no puede, es uno de los capitanes el que sustituye.

-          ¿Y por qué no es el capitán de Slytherin? –se quejaba.

-          Eso mismo me he preguntado yo, así que he ido a cotillear y… Alexander, ha dejado el equipo. Y puesto que era el capitán… Ahora mismo no tienen.–se sorprendió.

-          Oh, vaya… No diré que me alegro, pero… Me alegro un montón.

Teren volvía a reír, aunque con un claro pesar que demostraba lo curioso del motivo. La baja de Alexander Dantsov como capitán del equipo de Quidditch de su casa.

-          Pero… Qué raro.

-          Sí… He de hablar con Darrow. –tomaban la escalera.

No necesitaba el chico girarse a Eo para ser sabedor de que la muchacha había frenado su paseo. Cuando se dio cuenta, se giró a ella ofreciendo naturalidad.

-          ¿Qué te pasa?

-          Sé por qué dices eso. Odio cuando _has de hablar con Darrow_. –citó. Teren bajó la mirada.- Llevas hablando con Darrow todo el verano, después de llevar hablando con Darrow todo un curso, y de que Darrow tenga que hablar con Teren. –al chico se le escapó una sonrisa triste.- No me gusta cuando habláis, ni de lo que habláis. –sabía a qué hacía referencia.

-          Te prometo que no hablaremos mucho. –burlaba. Ella asintió sabiendo que poco podía creerle, pero que ningún otro remedio podía ofrecerle.- ¿Cómo lo llevas?

-          Intento acostumbrarme. Reconozco que voy mirando por las esquinas para no toparme con alguien de pelo blanco, pero… De momento, bien. Aunque borraría el encuentro con Alexander de mis experiencias vividas.

-          Sabes que Darrow no dejaría que te hiciese nada. –asintió.

-          Pero no quiero que Darrow se termine llevando un golpe que está dirigido hacia mí. Ni tú tampoco. –Teren bajó la mirada.- Os conozco.

-          Entonces deberías saber que nos llevaremos los golpes necesarios. –Eo puso los ojos en blanco y le dio la espalda, echando a andar delante de él para tomar una nueva escalera.

-          Hermanos. No es suficiente con uno de sangre, también viene en el lote su mejor amigo. –Teren rio, con un tono triste que Eo no supo percibir.

-          Sí…

Storm esperaba con cara de pocos amigos a la entrada del buffet. Eo no la conocía mucho aún como para jugar a las adivinanzas pero, en el rostro de la de Slytherin era inconfundible el deseo por sentarse ya a comer. Se disculpó con ella entre risas, anunciándole también que Ysera se retrasaría. Pero Storm se negaba a esperar más, aunque rabia le produjese el tener que dejar sola a Ysera a disposición de los buitres carroñeros que tenía de compañeros de casa.

Se limitó a sentarse y comer algo lentamente, haciendo tiempo para esperarla. Observaba a la gente de su clase y se distraía pensando en lo que correría por sus mentes. Los cursos pequeños zampaban alegres sin darle vueltas a muchas cosas. Se preguntaba si sus cabezas estarían llenas de prejuicios o si, en cambio, disfrutaban de la enseñanza y del hacer amigos sin dejarse llevar por desgracias como las que sabía pintaban su mundo.

Le gustaba más pensar en sus cabezas que en la de los que permanecían alejados. Los cursos altos mostraban arrogancia y avaricia en su rostro, de la que Storm sentía como plenamente negativa. Reían con poder, con distancias, y hasta se llevaban la comida a la boca con un halo diferente al resto. Llevaba minutos observando, ya comiendo ella su postre, cuando se dio cuenta de que ningún Dantsov estaba presente.

Miró a la puerta, sin encontrarles tampoco allí ni en el pasillo que se veía. Era extraño, sobre todo viendo que el resto del grupo de Alexander estaba en la mesa, sin excepciones.

Cogió un poco de comida rápida en una servilleta y se lo echó al macuto. Cuando se hubo terminado su yogurt de vainilla, salió al pasillo y fue camino al tercer piso. Al menos, le volvió la sonrisa al ver que Ysera estaba viva.

-          Hombre, pensaba que te habías vuelto loca analizando tazas de té. –la que bajaba puso los ojos en blanco.

-          Dime por qué he elegido Adivinación.

-          Porque, como buena nacida de Muggle, te ha sonado bonito. –Ysera rio, aceptando luego una servilleta cargada de comida que Storm le daba. Pan, jamón y un poco de queso, y un plátano.- Es mejor que comas antes de clase.

-          ¡Vaya, gracias!

-          No te he podido traer más, el resto de cosas portátiles –entrecomilló.- estaban en un lado de la mesa al que no me quería acercar. –Ysera rio, negando para quitar importancia a la vez que se llevaba a la boca un improvisado bocadillo de jamón y queso.

-          ¿Qué tal vuelo? –Storm resopló.

-          ¿Sabes quién es mi maravilloso profesor? –negó.- Brice.

-          ¿Darrow? ¿Profesor? ¿Y eso?

-          No lo sé. Pero creo que tiene que ver con que Alexander no sea capitán ni jugador de Slytherin ya, que, por cierto…

Storm frenaba en seco al entrar al aula. Había pasado poco tiempo en Hogwarts, eso lo podía reconocer, pero sentía que ya iba siendo hora a acostumbrarse a escenas como esa. Les tocaba Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, y, esta vez no eran las primeras. Se sorprendía por enésima vez al ver a Damen en su aula, ahora llegando con antelación suficiente. Ayudado, imaginaba por haber estado ausente en el banquete. Era mejor no hablar de nada junto a él, ni siquiera cercano a su entorno.

-          Ven, vamos a sentarnos... – susurró, y ambas tomaron rumbo a la primera fila.

Ysera miraba a Storm impaciente.

-          ¿Qué pasa?

-          Ni Damen ni Alexander han estado en el Gran Comedor. –Ysera asintió y se encogió de hombros.

-          ¿Y pasa algo con eso? –ahora el gesto lo hacía Storm.

-          No lo sé… Pero Damen estaba muy raro en Vuelo.

-          ¿Raro? ¿Acaso alguna vez es normal? Cada vez que le veo es de una forma diferente.

-          Se ha encarado a Brice unas cuantas veces, y luego… -pausó. Le observaba en la distancia.- ¿Qué le pasa en el cuello?

Asustada, sin saber en realidad por qué de tal sentir, Ysera se giraba a mirarle. Damen observaba su propia varita, perdido de nuevo en un trance que ajeno a todo le mantenía. Tenía el cuello marcado por la intensidad de sus venas, que habían adquirido ciertos tonos de morado y azul poco normales. Se extendían por su garganta como retales de relámpago. Algunas, mínimas, se alzaban por la piel hasta rozar su mandíbula. 

Tanto Ysera como Storm pudieron observar que lo mismo ocurría en sus manos, las cuales, pese a ello, movía con normalidad.

-          En Vuelo no las tenía.

-          Tal vez… -Ysera no podía evitar mostrar cierta angustia.- ¿Las alturas? No estaría bien y, a lo mejor al volver a pie, la presión… -buscaba una explicación. A Storm todo le parecía mucho más cuestionable que algo tan simple como lo que su amiga exponía pero, sin tener respuesta, asintió para no darle más vueltas.

-          Ey, de qué habláis. –Eo llegaba y se dejaba caer tras ellas, girándose al foco de su atención al no recibir respuesta.

Afinó la mirada para, como las otras chicas, dejarse vencer por la curiosidad.

-          ¿Qué le ha pasado? –ambas negaron, sin saber qué decir.

Y, puesto que las respuestas no iban a acudir a ellas de ninguna de las maneras, dejaron el tema aparcado para hablar tanto de Adivinación, como de ambas clases de Vuelo mientras hacían tiempo a que el profesor llegase. El aula se fue llenando, y las tres chicas compartían sus experiencias entre risas y anécdotas, una escena mucho más gratificante que los temores o los amargores de otras lecciones.

Tanto Storm como Ysera expusieron sus clases sobre la escoba con claras diferencias. Por mucho que Ysera quisiese mostrar el gozo de haber volado, algo tan alejado de su vida no mágica como para, claramente, estar aún con la cabeza en la gloria, la muchacha dejaba ver el temor que le había resultado de subirse a la escoba e intentar perder el tacto al suelo. Storm, a su lado, solo gozaba de los ritmos alcanzados, de los giros que esperaba lograr pronto, y de los cambios de rumbo con los que probar sus reflejos. Solo de escucharlas, Eo sintió marearse. 

Mientras ambas discutían entre risas sobre los valores que te aportaba volar en escoba, Ysera dirigía de nuevo su mirada a Damen sin poder tampoco evitarlo. El chico volvía a sentarse solo, hasta Christopher McFell, otro alumno de Slytherin que a veces le acompañaba ahora se sentaba tras él con una chica de Ravenclaw que sin duda le daba más conversación de lo que Damen hubiese llegado a hacer. Aun así, el muchacho saludó a Damen sin recibir respuesta, pero la frialdad era tal que Christopher ni siquiera se fijó en las marcas que Damen tenía. Se podía decir que nadie en aquella clase era consciente de la piel del chico.

La propia excusa que Ysera se había creado en la cabeza perdía fuerza, pero a la vez se aferraba a ella por el miedo a que Damen hubiese pasado por algo peor. Y eso, quisiera o no, creaba rabia en su pecho, pues por algún motivo sentía necesidad de sentir lástima, y lo que menos merecía esa persona era que ella se preocupase por él. Su vena humanista era en cambio más poderosa.

-          Buenas tardes.

Sacándola de su trance, un hombre de unos cincuenta años cruzaba la puerta, dirigiéndose al final de la sala en donde su mesa esperaba. El aula era amplia, no tanto como Encantamientos pero sin duda una de las más grandes hasta ahora. Contaba con una escalera a la espalda del profesor que llevaba a una puerta en lo alto del aula, en su segundo piso. El maestro escribió su nombre en la pizarra: Kristoff Wansky.

Storm frunció el ceño analizando el nombre. No era la primera vez que lo veía.

-          Bienvenidos a su primera clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Reconozco que me llena de ilusión poder impartir esta asignatura a alumnos de su edad. Hablar sobre artes oscuras a niños de once años a veces llega a ser agotador. Pensar cómo decir algunas cosas sin… aterrorizarles, es, cuanto menos, costoso. Pero ustedes ya están en edad avanzada. –pausó, recorriendo las caras.- No me malinterpreten, siguen siendo jóvenes. Sobre todo comparados conmigo. –algunos rieron.

-          Es de Slytherin, mi madre le conoce… -Storm aprovechaba el murmullo para comentar a Ysera. Esta se asombró.

-          ¿Y eso? –negó en respuesta, aún sin una idea clara.- Pero… ¿Para bien? -a eso Storm le ofreció una respuesta más afectiva, asintiendo.

Regresaron su atención al profesor.

-          Como ya se imaginarán, y puesto que el nombre de la asignatura destripa su contenido, estamos aquí para aprender a defendernos de las artes oscuras. –agitó su varita y un telón blanco bajó del techo.

En él empezaron a proyectarse todo tipo de imágenes: criaturas, descripciones, personajes realizando hechizos… Todas sucediéndose a gran velocidad.

-          Las artes oscuras se pueden dar de muchas formas, y por desgracia podemos encontrárnoslas en cualquier momento. Ya sea en la naturaleza, a través de criaturas malignas que no razonarán a la hora de dar vida o muerte a su presa, o a través de la persona que tengan a su lado ahora mismo. Por favor –animaba con las manos.-, miren al alumno que les acompaña en el asiento, quiero que se imaginen en tal situación.

Storm e Ysera se miraron con el ceño fruncido. Eo hacía lo propio con su compañero Hufflepuff.

-          Sí, sé que es difícil, pero imagínese en una situación por la cual su compañero de en frente les apuntase con su varita con ánimo de hacerles mal. –alguna gente rio ante la idea. Hasta Storm miró con furia a Ysera para recrear la situación y esta no pudo evitar reír.- Sí, cuesta imaginarlo, pero lleváis aquí dos días, la persona a la que miráis podría convertirse en vuestro mayor enemigo y vosotros tenéis que estar preparados para saber defenderos. Así que, quiero que me digáis, y os dejo consultar el libro de forma rápida, un hechizo de defensa que os ayudaría a defenderos de un hipotético ataque de vuestro com—

-          Depende del ataque.

El Profesor Wansky cesó sus exagerados gestos para mirar a Damen, que alzaba la voz pero, en cambio, no lo acompañaba de la mirada. Wansky sonrió de manera ladeada, y, por primera vez parecía que Damen no recibía ese gesto con odio. La amabilidad de Wansky solo pareció esfumarse cuando este se acercó a Damen y sus ojos no pudieron alejarse ni de su cuello ni sus manos. A los que dedicó más segundos de lo que Damen habría querido presenciar. Recuperó interés en su rostro.

-          Damen. –le animaba a continuar, pero el chico, ahora ya mirando al maestro, esperaba.- ¿Puedes ser más específico? Veo que no tienes compañero. –en efecto, era el único alumno que se sentaba solo.- Imagina que soy yo el que le ataca. ¿Por qué dice que depende? –Damen se encogió de hombros.

-          Porque no es lo mismo que me lance un hechizo para desarmarme, lanzándome por los aires, a que me ataque con un hechizo que me llene el cuerpo de cortes tan profundos que sean casi imposibles de curar. –el silencio. Damen bajó su mirada a su varita de nuevo.

Storm e Ysera se miraban con Eo, que bajaba la vista también ella, con incomodidad. Storm buscaba entender a lo que Damen hacía referencia, su compañera de pupitre directamente no le quitaba ahora ojo de encima, sin ocultarlo.

-          Ya sea para el hechizo  _Expelliarmus_  o para el  _Sectumsempra –_ continuaba Wansky-, como bien ha ejemplificado, mi labor es enseñarles qué hacer para defenderse de ambos. Así que si es por eso no ha de—

-          ¿Y si es una maldición imperdonable? –Damen volvió a alzar el rostro y el profesor, que pretendía dar media vuelta y volver al frente de la clase, mostraba serenidad ante su pregunta, analizando el gesto de su alumno.- Cómo se defiende uno de la maldición _Cruciatus_.-esperaba respuesta sin quitar ojo a Wansky.- O de la maldición _Imperius._ –le retenía.- Cómo se salva uno de la maldición asesina.

Alguna voz se abría paso murmurando a las espaldas de Wansky. Storm y Eo volvían a mirarse, compartiendo cierto malestar al oír esos nombres. Solo Ysera se mantenía alerta sin retirar sus ojos de los de Damen, sin comprender nada. La intriga pudo con ella.

-          Profesor. –alzó la voz. Wansky se giró despacio a ella, negándose en parte a retirarle la mirada a Damen.- ¿Qué… qué es una maldición imperdonable? –le avergonzaba admitir su desconocimiento. A su sorpresa, Wansky no mostró recelo al responder, de nuevo al frente.

-          Una maldición imperdonable es, como indica su nombre, señorita Sevriens, un hechizo malogrado que no está permitida su conjuración debido a su dureza y que, por tanto, es imperdonable e inadmisible, quedando su uso bajo control del Ministerio y, con ello, prohibidas, teniendo como castigo la entrada en prisión. –Ysera dudó.

-          Pero… -pausó.

-          Pregunta lo que necesites, Sevriens. –animaba. Ella tragaba saliva.

-          Si están prohibidas,  por qué… Por qué… -dudaba.

-          ¿Por qué aprender a defendernos? –asintió.- Que estén prohibidas, tristemente, no significa que no se usen. No a la orden del día, con suerte, y se desconocen casos actuales que despunten como un resurgir del uso de artes oscuras imperdonables a un ámbito general. Pero, en un tiempo pasado, antes y durante la última gran guerra, su uso fue tristemente llevado al uso diario en magos de tendencia oscura. -pausó, sin dejar de mirar a Ysera, incomodada ante la explicación.- Siempre se ha de vivir pensando que la sociedad tendrá una moralidad digna de un ser humano y no usará semejantes hechizos, pero, la experiencia nos ha llevado a tener que protegernos por si acaso. –finalizó sus palabras en los ojos de Damen, que seguía observándole.- Dantsov. –recuperaba su apellido ahora.- ¿Podría explicarle a su compañera de qué tratan dichas maldiciones? Estoy seguro de que Sevriens desconoce su significado. –ella asintió con cierta vergüenza.- Y, al fin y al cabo, estamos aquí para enseñar. –guiñó un ojo con cercanía a Ysera, que lo recibió de buen agrado.

Esta se giró ahora a Damen, que le devolvía la mirada mientras guardaba silencio unos instantes.

-          La maldición _Imperius_ sirve para ejercer control absoluto sobre la persona en la que la empleas. Puedes hacer a la víctima desde subirse a una mesa hasta tirarse por un barranco. O matar a otra persona. –Ysera bajó la mirada un segundo, aprovechando la pausa de Damen.- La maldición _Cruciatus_ es la maldición de tortura.-pausó de nuevo, y regresó la mirada a Ysera.- Ejerce sobre la víctima tal dolor físico que, de mantenerse en un largo periodo de tiempo, puede hacer perder la cordura y dejarle en estado de incapacidad mental para siempre. O incluso matarte. -cogió aire.- Y luego está la maldición asesina. –miró a Wansky que, sereno, le asentía animándole a continuar.- Su hechizo es  _Avada Kedabra_. Y, bueno... -bajó la mirada, negándosela tanto al profesor como a Ysera.- Te mata.

Ella apretó su mano en un puño controlando la angustia. Se mordió el labio inferior también, buscando toda forma posible de no entrar en pánico.

-          Gracias, Dantsov. Diez puntos para Slytherin por la… grata lección. –el ambiente era tan turbio que el detalle quedó olvidado al instante.- Como bien ha dicho vuestro compañero en un inicio, tales maldiciones no tienen protección posible al uso. Una vez las palabras  _Imperio_ ,  _Crucio_  o  _Avada Kedabra_  han sido pronunciadas y dirigidas a la víctima, esta sufrirá los daños y consecuencias de la maldición, siendo en un caso letal, pero manteniéndose la posibilidad de muerte en las tres dependiendo del deseo del atacante. Pero, no se preocupen. –buscó animar, sonriendo.- Siempre que el hechizo no les llegue y cuenten con la educación necesaria, la defensa es posible. No es garantía de supervivencia, pero… Es posible. Aun así… -se giró a su mesa y buscó el libro.- Creo que sería más indicado empezar por algo más sencillo ¿no les parece?

La lección de ese día se guardó en pocas mentes. Muchos de los alumnos aguantaron con mal cuerpo el resto de la clase tras ese inicio tan desmotivador. Algunos, hasta lanzaban miradas esporádicas a un despistado Damen, como si le culpasen en silencio de sus angustias.

Slytherin se llevó otros cinco puntos para su cuenta personal antes de que la clase acabase. Wansky les dio vía libre para abandonar el aula y la gente no perdió el tiempo. Solo Damen quedaba retrasado al ser llamado por el profesor hacia su mesa. Pese a que Storm e Ysera estaban cerca, no consiguieron oír nada. Solo pudieron ver a Wansky analizando a Damen mientras se le acercaba, de arriba abajo. Nada más captaron sus ojos antes de salir de allí.

No se desplazaban a grandes zancadas, hasta se retrasaban. Por eso, Eo buscaba aligerar el paso.

-          ¿Vamos? –Storm asentía si impedimento a apresurarse. Ysera, con la mente aún en segundos pasados, les pidió que siguiesen sin ella. A las dos les costó avanzar.

-          Quiero hablar con el Profesor Wansky… -tranquilizaba.

Ambas salieron a esperar, mientras Ysera se alejaba un poco de la posición en la que yacía para, de nuevo, recuperar el camino al aula. 

No sentía deseos por interrumpir, por mucho que quisiese escuchar lo que dentro sucedía. Sus pasos en cambio la habían llevado a disponerse ya en el interior, atrayendo la mirada confusa y aturdida de un Damen que parecía no solo entrar en shock, sino, empeorar uno previo. 

-          ¿Sevriens? –Wensky captó su atención, como si la alejase de él.- ¿Pasa algo?

-          Oh, quería hablar con usted –miró a Damen antes de regresar a él.-, si puede ser.

-          Claro ¿sobre qué? –buscó saber.

-          Tenía –tartamudeó ligeramente.- alguna duda sobre un hechizo y… Esperaba que me la pudiese resolver. -Wensky asentía, sin despachar a Damen a desgracia de la chica, aunque le dejaba a su espalda para ir a Ysera.

-          Dígame. –a ella le costó alzar la voz sabiendo que Damen estaba allí, ahora de cara a ella, perdido en el suelo en donde le resultaba más fácil soportarlo todo.

Humedeció su labio inferior, nerviosa, sin querer morderlo.

-          Quería preguntarle por el encantamiento  _Protego_ … -Damen alzó la mirada hacia a ella, lentamente. Ysera hizo lo posible por no mirarle, sin conseguir evitarlo mucho.- Bueno, no me queda muy claro su utilidad.

-          Es un hechizo de defensa, sí… ¿Lo pregunta por algo en particular? –ella dudó.

-          Me… Me preguntaba qué tipo de encantamientos defiende y si… -no se atrevió a continuar. Su ignorancia le pesaba demasiado a su vergüenza.

-          ¿Si podría defender de una maldición imperdonable? –ella asintió.- Me temo que no, pero un  _Protego_  tiene varias aceptaciones que permiten defender de hechizos oscuros, sí.

-          ¿Es  _Bombarda maxima_  un encantamiento oscuro? –Damen no perdía ojo. Ysera, de vez en cuando, le miraba.

-          Bueno, depende siempre de cómo se use. –rio.- Por lo general su uso está destinado al destrozo material, no contra personas, y normalmente es para uso controlado, como por ejemplo querer tirar abajo una pared. El uso de  _Protego_  contra ello es difícil, tendría más sentido usarlo como protección ante los resultados de un  _Bombarda_  básico.

-          Pero… -no le cuadraba la explicación.- Un  _Protego_  puede proteger de las consecuencias de un  _Bombarda maxima_  en roca, por ejemplo. –daba por hecho. Wansky dudó.

-          Un  _Protego_  es difícil de conjurar. O sea, su técnica es sencilla, pero su ejecución… Necesita de una concentración extrema, y mucha fuerza tanto física como mental para ser capaz de proteger de un  _Bombarda maxima_. Puede que para su versión simple fuese suficiente siempre que el _Protego_  cuente con fuerza, pero… un  _Bombarda maxima_  tal vez necesitaría de un  _Protego_  más avanzado. O de que se ejecutase con demasiada fuerza, tanto física como mental por parte del ejecutor. En otras palabras, señorita Sevriens, se ha de desear más de lo que la mente imagina para que un encantamiento base alcance el poder defensivo contra uno tan avanzado.

Sin pestañear, Ysera miraba a Damen mientras este bajaba de nuevo la vista a donde el pesar no se le notase tan centrado.

-          Pero no se preocupe, Sevriens. Realizarlo no es cuestión de ser mejor o peor mago. En estos casos, lo que cuenta son otras cosas, como le comentaba, el deseo o la necesidad. Dantsov –se giraba a Damen.- seguiremos la conversación otro día, si lo prefiere. Y espero haber solucionado su duda, Sevriens. –la chica asentía, aún mirando a Damen.- No quiero quitarles minutos de libertad, así que, pueden irse.

Damen apresuró su paso dejando a Ysera a su espalda, que le siguió con la mirada hasta que el chico y su angustia se perdiesen en la lejanía. Paró él en seco justo después de cruzar la puerta, cogiendo aire y cerrando los ojos, evadiéndose de lo dentro vivido. Se concentró en llenarse de calma, dejando la cabeza caer hacia atrás para estirar su cuello.

Cuando se vio capacitado para enfrentarse a la vida, siguió andando, llegando al pasillo principal en donde no solo Storm y Eo esperaban a Ysera, también lo hacían Teren y Darrow. Lo último que necesitaba era un nuevo análisis público, un enfrentamiento al que ahora, más que nunca, no estaba dispuesto a encarar. Tomó la ruta contraria, y dejó a los cuatro esperando a la chica con ignorancia plena de su presencia. 

Darrow fue el primero en reaccionar a la llegada de la confusa chica.

-          Ey ¿todo bien? –se sorprendió de verles a todos allí.

-          ¿Eh? Sí, sí, claro. –le daba obviedad.

-          ¿Qué hacías con Damen y el profesor ahí dentro? –curioseó, con intriga. 

-          Con Damen, nada, con el profesor, hablaba.

-          ¿De qué?

-          De nada. –Darrow insistía.

-          Dudo que de nada, y dudo que Damen no—

-          Oye, si he dicho que de nada, entonces, déjalo pasar ¿vale? –se encaró a él.

Sin duda, ni ella misma había esperado responder de esa manera. Salir del aula de Wansky con tal confusión, con aún un claro aturdimiento por la conclusión lograda tras las palabras del profesor. Las que ahora no se quitaba de la cabeza, a las que no podía dar grandes explicaciones más allá de las teóricas.

-          Agradezco el constante –enfatizó.- interés en saber dónde o cómo estoy pero, me las sé apañar sola, no necesito protección.

La rabia con la que hablaba era incomprendida por cualquiera de los presentes, que se miraban entre ellos a excepción de un Darrow expectante, que solo ojos para ella tenía.

-          Ni… Ni siquiera me conocéis tanto como para desviviros por mí, así que, por favor…-alzó las palmas de sus manos buscando espacio, dando media vuelta y echando a andar pasillo abajo.

Nadie se atrevió a moverse ni a gritar su nombre. Esperaron a que se hubiese marchado del todo para volver a hablar, a través de Eo.

-          Ha sido una clase un poco tensa… -calmaba.- Creo que no le ha sentado muy bien el tema de las maldiciones imperdonables y—

-          Da igual. –Darrow restaba importancia por su cuenta, sonriendo de forma ladeada. Ya cargaba con un día intenso, no quería empeorarlo.- ¿Vamos fuera?

-          ¿No tenéis clase? –Storm preguntaba.

-          He de ir a entrenar un poco con Klapp, pero no me apetece una sesión de boxeo hoy, así que, estoy evitándole. -Eo rio sin poder contenerse.

-          Y yo luego iba a practicar un poco pociones, pero de momento, también lo evito.- Teren apuntaba estirando los brazos.

-          Con la buena vida que lleváis no sé cómo os podéis cansar tanto. -Eo echaba a andar juzgando con la mirada tanto a Teren como a su hermano.

-          Cuando llegues a segundo curso, lo entenderás.

-          Oh, venga, el año pasado cada vez que nos escribías a mamá y a mí decías que estabas agotadísimo.

-          Pero eso era porque no me apetecía escribir.

-          ¡Nos enviabas howlers! –le daba un manotazo en el brazo.

Storm y Teren se sonreían a la espalda de ambos hermanos.

-          ¡Porque no me apetecía escribir! –insistía.

Siguieron hablando de los motivos por los cuales dos alumnos de segundo podían cansarse tanto sin apenas esfuerzo derrochado, sin obviamente congeniar con las ideas de ambas muchachas, hasta que llegaron a la zona externa del castillo, en donde pasearon por el puente hasta perderse en las afueras y sentarse junto al lago.

Allí, hablando entre temas variados, pasaron la tarde libre relajándose un poco tras tanto estrés personal. Storm estaba sentada bajo un árbol cercano a la orilla, y Eo practicaba hechizos básicos con su hermano y Teren, que la provocaban de forma intencionada cara a su próxima clase de encantamientos.

Mientras ello, y por hacerla perder la compostura, Darrow le preguntaba los componentes de varias pociones a sabiendas de los exámenes aleatorios que el Profesor Varmoon les iba a ir haciendo a lo largo del curso. Desesperaba, buscaba conjurarle cualquier hechizo de cosquillas o intento de lanzarle algunos metros por los aires en venganza por su mala fe, protegiéndose siempre Darrow. Entre risas, Teren protestaba queriendo dar las respuestas a las preguntas de su amigo.

-          ¡Ya sé que tú te las sabes, no es a ti a quien pregunto! –le gritaba con rabia. Teren reía lanzándole chispas rojas.

-          ¡Pero quiero refrescar la mente!

-          ¡Pues tírate al lago, maldito sabelotodo!

-          ¡¿Os queréis callar que estoy intentando recordar los ingredientes!? –Eo lanzó a Darrow contra Teren, acabando los dos medianamente mojados en la orilla del rio.- Ahora, concentración.-ambos se ponían en pie riendo, ayudándose el uno del otro.

-          Creo que dimito, que te de clases el listo. –empujó a Teren y ambos continuaron su sesión, dirigiéndose Darrow como podía hacia donde Storm estaba. Se dejó caer, abatido.

-          Para ser jugador de Quidditch, te veo flojo.-Darrow, que estaba boca abajo a su lado, levantaba la cabeza y arqueaba las cejas.

-          ¿En serio? Porque llevo media hora evitando hechizos. Eso agota bastante.

-          Y en un partido evitas bludgers.-el chico se arrastró hasta sentarse al lado de Storm.

-          No creo que tengas problemas para entrar en el equipo. De Slytherin, digo.

-          ¿Ya tienes veredicto tras una sola clase en la que ni siquiera estabas concentrado? –él rio.

-          No, no lo tengo, pero vuestro guardián actual no es una maravilla y tú te mueves rápido, así que no creo que te cueste conseguir el puesto.-pausó.- ¿Y qué dices de que no estoy concentrado? ¿A qué viene eso? –protestaba, Storm reía ante la evidencia de otra vez verle en las nubes.

-          Pensabas más en Damen que en entrenarme.

No se necesitaba de mucha agudeza para ver cómo esa alusión mermaba en Darrow cualquier amago por seguir la comedia.

-          Aún no me has dicho de qué hablabais a la salida de Vuelo.

-          No te incumbe. -su rostro había recuperado la seriedad.

Storm no le quitaba ojo, tomando nota de cada detalle que pudiese decirle algo.

-          No lo hace, pero me da curiosidad.

-          Eres muy curiosa para no querer saber nada de mí y mis líos. –Storm se sonrió, con lamento. Darrow volvía a encaminar la conversación a su terreno.

-          Una cosa es tener conocimiento de ellos, y otra muy diferente es formar parte de ellos.

-          Creo que ambos sabemos que, de conocerlos, formarías parte. –Darrow captó su mirada, escondida entre una expresión de sorpresa.

-          ¿De verdad piensas que te seguiría el rollo?

-          No es ningún rollo.

-          No, tienes razón, lo que he oído de ti no es un simple rollo.-no estaba contenta, ni él con las acusaciones.

-          ¿Y qué has oído de mí, si puedo saberlo? Para que quieras estar tan alejada de mis líos. –citaba de nuevo.

Storm le miró unos segundos con cierta intriga, antes de dignarse a hablar.

-          Me gusta mantenerme informada. Y no me suelo quedar con informaciones que no son ciertas. Así que todo lo que sé de ti sé que es verdad.

-          ¿Ah, sí? ¿No prefieres decírmelo y así te lo confirmo o desmiento?

-          Ya tengo a mi madre para eso. –sentenció. Darrow no supo responder, pero mantuvo su mirada dejando claro que no le afectaba.- Como ves, sé en lo que andas metido.

-          No me dices nada nuevo. –miraba ahora a cómo Eo y Teren seguían practicando, ajenos.- Daba por hecho que tu madre te contaría cosas.-pausó.- Tal vez por ello esperaba que fueses de otra forma.

-          ¿Que fuese de otra forma? –protestó, atrayendo los ojos de Darrow otra vez.

-          En cuanto a esto.

-          ¿Esperabas que viniese a Hogwarts y te buscase con una pancarta a grito de _¡oh, Darrow Brice, llévame contigo!_? –él puso los ojos en blanco.

-          No, no espero nada de nadie, la experiencia me ha hecho darme cuenta de que al final del día uno está solo, con suerte acompañado de los que le quieren y confían en él, y ya está.

-          Muy tierno, pero qué esperabas de mí. Sigue sin quedarme claro.

-          Lo sabes muy bien. –ahora miraba tajante a la chica. Ella fue la que se quedaba ahora sin palabras.- No es que espere o quiera algo de ti, solo mantenía la misma esperanza que seguramente tenía tu madre.

-          Bueno, pues lo siento mucho, pero quiero vivir mi vida en paz. Se lo puedes decir a mi madre también. -sentenció.

Y pasaron los minutos hasta que ambos se dignaron de nuevo a hablar.

-          ¿Cuánto hace que conoces a mi madre? –el tono de voz había dado un giro. Ahora Storm hablaba con templanza, calmada y sin alzar mucho la voz. Darrow imitó.

-          De oída, desde siempre. En condiciones, antes de que el primer curso se diese. –pausó.- Nunca había hablado con ella hasta que la situación lo requirió. –Storm asintió.- Imaginaba que lo sabrías, que la conozco, digo, pero no es algo que vaya diciendo por ahí, aunque tristemente lo parece saber todo el mundo... Al fin y al cabo, intentamos hablar solo cuando la situación lo requiere.

Recordaba, con la mirada puesta en Eo y Teren, como a Ysera le había asegurado no conocer a ninguno de los Pemberton. Por mucho que supiese que era lo que debía decir, algo en él dolía, sobre todo al recordar cómo había ido el último encuentro con la chica. La culpa que sentía por demasiadas cosas de las que sucedían.

-          Respeto mucho a tu madre, y la admiro. Y confío en ella para… -pausó.

-          Tus líos, sí. –él sonrió levemente.- Me habló de ti antes de verano. O sea, a detalle, digo. A principios de junio, creo que os habíais visto unas cuantas veces unas semanas antes.

Darrow bajó la mirada al suelo de arena, mordiéndose el labio inferior de forma pasajera antes de asentir. Prefería no pensar en el motivo de ese encuentro. En lo que se avivaba en su pecho, acelerando su corazón.

Me dijo lo que hacías. Lo que había pasado en mayo, y por qué tu nombre se oía a gritos en el Ministerio. –asintió de nuevo.- Ella también te admira, también a tu madre. –pausó.- Lo que haces es… -no sabía continuar.- Es normal que mi madre te admire. Pero todo esto me da bastante respeto. –él seguía con la mirada gacha, hasta que Storm volvió a hablar.- Sé que no te fías de mí.

-          ¿A qué te refieres?

-          Al igual que confías en mi madre, de mí tienes tus dudas. Por eso viniste ayer a preguntarme por qué defendía a Ysera. No te culpo, viendo cómo están las cosas, y en los círculos en los que te mueves, es normal que dudes.

-          No dudaba de ti. –discrepó.- Eres hija de Violetta Pemberton, ya solo con eso pondría mi mano en el fuego y aseguraría en que piensas y quieres lo mismo que ella.-Storm bajó la mirada a sus manos, que descansaban sobre sus rodillas dobladas.- Tal vez dudaba de tu disposición.

-          Siento entonces no haber heredado más que eso de ella. –dio una palmada a sus piernas y se puso en pie.- ¿Crees que me dejarán unirme? –miraba a una muy activa Eo que traía por el camino de la amargura a un Teren lleno de agua, arena, y hojas secas. Darrow se rio por lo bajo antes de levantarse.

-          Puedes intentarlo, pero Teren tiene devoción por Eo. –Storm alzó una ceja mirando a Darrow.- No en ese sentido, joder. Es como su hermano para ella. –Storm les observó durante unos segundos, luego sacó su varita.

-          Aquí la pregunta es si Teren también la ve a ella como una hermana o no.-echó a andar dejando a Darrow con el ceño fruncido ante la inesperada pregunta.- ¡Eh! ¿Quieres practicar? –retaba a Teren. Este, sorprendido y extasiado, se encogía de hombros sonriendo.

-          ¿Qué propones?

-          Tengo entendido que se te dan bien las pociones.

-          Mejor que bien. –recalcó. Las dos chicas pusieron los ojos en blanco.

-          Entonces no tendrás problemas. –fingía.- Eo, coge mi libro de pociones del macuto.

-          ¿Llevas el libro encima? Ni siquiera tenemos clase hoy.

-          Dicta los ingredientes de la que encuentres. La que sea. –miró a Teren ignorando la sorpresa de la chica.- El primero en saberla, dispara. –alzó su varita a media altura, a unos metros de distancia del chico, que asentía con emoción.

-          Hecho.

Había oído hablar mucho de Darrow Brice. En todos los sentidos, y no solo por su madre. Y también conocía la existencia de Teren Stringer, el nacido de Muggle que superaba con creces las capacidades de prácticamente todo el plantel de alumnos de Hogwarts.

Le dolió perder el reto de pociones que ella misma había creado, pero una parte de su interior se alegraba de estar en lo cierto: Teren era, sin duda un portento mental digno de su casa mágica. Le felicitó por la victoria y este, con humildad, celebró el reto y pidió repetirlo, a lo que ella accedió encantada.

Cuando el sol comenzaba su andadura al descanso, los chicos decidieron ponerse de nuevo en marcha para al menos llegar al final del banquete. No habían tenido hambre entre poción, hechizo, y risas, pero una vez el movimiento físico llegó a una pausa, los estómagos de todos empezaron a rugir a gran velocidad. En cierta parte les molestaba dividirse a la entrada. Cuatro personas y cada una de una casa diferente, por lo que, por una vez, y aprovechándose de la escasa presencia de estudiantes a última hora en el Gran Comedor, todos fueron al final de la mesa de Hufflepuff a cenar en compañía. Nadie les miró con descaro, solo Storm se llevaba alguna mirada más que otra, pero nada preocupante que les incomodase, y mucho menos en la mesa en la que se encontraban.

Solo cuando disfrutaban del postre fueron conscientes de algo que, a su desgracia, se les había pasado por alto.

Alexander y los que le acompañaban salían del Gran Comedor, marcados entre otras cosas por la ausencia de un Damen que desconocían si había ido a cenar o si, por algún motivo, se saltaba la comida de nuevo. Por inercia, Storm se giró hacia su mesa intentando divisar a Ysera, sin encontrarla, al igual que hicieron los otros tres sin ningún otro resultado. Por una parte, se aliviaron de saber que al menos en un tiempo reciente atrás, Ysera no había estado cerca de los Dantsov. Por otro lado, el que ese encuentro se pudiese dar en la casa Slytherin les arrebató el poco apetito que ya les quedaba.


	8. Buenas intenciones

Nunca una tarde se le había hecho tan larga.

Tras su encuentro con Darrow y compañía, y tras sentirse increíblemente rastrera por cómo les había contestado, Ysera marchó a la biblioteca para buscar algo de tranquilidad. Necesitaba silencio a su alrededor, libertad para pensar y mantener la cabeza fría, pues en apenas dos días demasiadas cosas habían pasado.

E incluso en tres. Aún se miraba las manos y se reconocía como ser vivo, ser mágico. Era una bruja, de la noche a la mañana toda su vida patas arriba, y tanta negatividad atosigándola que ni siquiera acababa de aceptar una cosa cuando otra le explotaba en la cara.

Abrió un libro cualquiera delante suya para que la librera no le pusiese pegas por ocupar espacio, y se sentó junto a un ventanal toda la tarde hasta que la única luz que reflejaba su cristal era el propio reflejo de Ysera, alumbrado por una triste vela consumida. Le hubiese gustado que el tiempo fuese más productivo, pero a la hora de la cena seguía sin haber logrado dar entendimiento a nada que le permitiese trabajar de una forma u otra. Y eran demasiadas cosas a las que buscarle una explicación…

Lo que más reciente tenía era la actitud de Damen, con un interés nacido y agrandado de manera inconsciente a causa de la curiosidad que le causaba su actitud. Le recordaba de camino al castillo la primera noche, lo dramático que llegó a actuar antes de llegar al grupo, y luego su rostro al verla llegar a su mesa. Su casa. Le recordaba frente a Alexander, encarándole y a la vez dejándole atacar. “ _No pienso como él_ ” había dicho, pero no había hecho nada más entonces para demostrarlo. Y a Ysera ya nada le parecía creíble.

Ni siquiera el que Damen hubiese realizado ese  _Protego_  ante ella, salvándola de a saber qué catástrofe en la que era mejor no pensar. Claramente la actitud del chico era un auténtico caos, una notable incógnita en su cabeza, y dejándose embriagar por la misma y su pesadez, nada iba a conseguir solucionar.

Y lo mismo pasaba con los misterios de los Brice.

Se arrepentía de cómo había hablado a Darrow, de cómo había generalizado y dejado a todos atrás pese al estar ella recibiendo su apoyo continuo, pero la confusión en su interior cada día era más grande, y tampoco tantas jornadas habían pasado. Les tenía aprecio, quería considerarles amigos cuanto antes, pero la cercanía de todos entre tanto revuelo contra ella le hacía sospechar. Y las palabras de Losnedahl destacando su importancia en esa escuela no ayudaba a lo contrario.

Darrow odiaba a Alexander, y viceversa. Algo que se extrapolaba a sus familias, una rivalidad que parecía ser venía de lejos. Ahora Ysera se cruzaba en el camino de todos, traída a Hogwarts a última hora con insistencias que en ese instante le inducían terror. ¿Y si era más que un mero objeto a proteger? O y si Darrow hacía todo eso solo porque Losnedahl así se lo había pedido.

Y si…

Paseó sus ojos por las páginas abiertas del libro y comprobó que se trataba de un libro de Pociones antiguo, abierto a su desgracia en medio del proceso de un Filtro de Muertos en Vida. Lo cerró veloz, alejándolo de ella, levantándose en el acto, marchando rauda rumbo al Gran Comedor.

Cenó rápido, y apenas algo en consistencia. Luego, se puso en pie para ir a la Sala Común y descansar allí. Quería esperar a Darrow, Storm, Eo y Teren para disculparse por su actitud, pero a la vez todos esos misterios que no compartían con ella la llevaban a querer esperar al menos hasta el día siguiente. Dándose así una noche más para recapacitar sobre todo lo que giraba a su alrededor.

Cuando entró en la Sala Común, tragando saliva tras pronunciar la contraseña lo más susurrada posible, descubrió que a su sorpresa, estaba sola. Apenas una chica de unos doce años caminaba por allí, abandonando la estancia a la vez que Ysera entraba para ir así ella a comer.

Se sentó en uno de los sofás verde oscuro que había frente a la chimenea encendida. No tenía frío, casi podía asegurar que iba acompañada de un curioso sofoco, pero la paz que le transmitía el fuego nunca otro elemento lo iba a conseguir. Se quitó el pequeño moño con el que se recogía el pelo de la cara, se apoyó contra el respaldo del sofá, y cerró los ojos. Buscando paz, llenándose de ella.

Viajó atrás hacia su primer vuelo en escoba de esa mañana, el viento acariciando su cara aunque fuesen solo unos segundos. A su primera clase de Pociones y su primera pócima realizada, la mezcla de curiosidad y frustración que aquello le provocaba. Su clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y las tres maldiciones imperdonables… Y con pequeños espasmos se quedó dormida, ladeada sobre el sofá y descansando durante unos minutos.

Hasta que la palma de una mano se posaba sobre ella sacándola de su sueño, y de su paz.

-          ¿Cansada?

Con un salto brusco se levantó al ver a Alexander tan cerca de sí. De nuevo, su séquito de amigos esperaba ansioso detrás a que algo pasara. Le daba curiosidad la expectación que el chico causaba en todos y a la vez lo mucho que ignoraba a los suyos cuando se concentraba en algo. En ella.

-          ¿Te molesta? –preguntó fingiendo calma.

Alexander seguía apoyado sobre el respaldo, sin dejar de mirarla.

-          ¿Qué haces tan sola? He visto a tus amigos cenar todos juntos… ¿Ya te has aburrido de ellos?

-          ¿Acaso te importa?

Se negaba a darle cualquier tipo de respuesta. Y eso al chico le molestaba. Quería causarle dolor, atemorizarla y hacerla perder la cabeza. Ysera lo podía ver en sus ojos azules. La sonrisa que Alexander tenía tan provocativa se fue borrando al ver su nula utilidad. Se alejó del sofá, rodeándolo, dejando a Ysera entre la hoguera y su propio cuerpo. En donde más opciones él encontraba. Donde Ysera no tanta osadía mostraba. 

-          ¿Cómo van esos hechizos? –miraba a su torso, buscando el escondite de su varita.

Ysera, estirada buscando esfumarse de alguna forma, bajaba la mirada al mismo lugar.

-          Saca tu varita, quiero ver qué sabes hacer con ella. –animándola, él sacaba la suya. Ysera empezaba a desesperarse, su labio temblaba sin ella poder controlarlo.- Tengo entendido que se te da bien hacer estallar cosas…

Sin mirarla, fijado en el arma al frente de la cara de la chica, movía su mano lentamente haciendo aparecer de la punta de la misma un recorrido de luz roja. El rastro carmesí quedó flotando entre ambos rostros, creando la forma de una serpiente que abría su boca y se lanzaba al rostro de la chica en cuanto Alexander chasqueó los dedos. Ysera no pudo evitar gritar debido al susto, y sus ojos rompieron en llanto durante unos segundos por lo incomprensible y sobrecogedor.

Intentaba ver aquello como una chiquillada. A Alexander y los suyos como un simple grupo de estúpidos descerebrados causando el caos. Pero no podía dejar de lado que la atacaba con un arma que podía matarla con solo decir dos palabras. Dos que apenas acababa de conocer, y que ya temía oír de sus labios sin querer llegar a acusarle de semejante barbaridad. Solo porque su miedo era irraciol. Desmesurado por las cuestiones sin respuesta.

Bajaba la mirada.

-          Por favor. –suplicaba clemencia, odiándose a sí misma por caer tan bajo.

-          ¿Te dan miedo unas chispitas rojas, Muggle? –en ese instante le daba igual la referencia, solo quería irse de allí, sintiendo el fuego de la hoguera en sus piernas.- Bien… -celebrara su terror, apuntando ahora con la varita a la frente de la chica.- Me muero de ganas de que veas lo que puedo hace—

-           _¡Expelliarmus!_  –como si el hechizo se le llevase a él mismo, Alexander se giraba hacia la voz de Storm, que ahora sostenía tanto su varita como la del muchacho.- ¿Cuántas veces tenemos que decirte que nos dejes en paz?

No quiso singularizar. No quería dejar a Ysera sola ante eso. Alexander avanzó hacia Storm en clara furia, acorralándola ahora a ella entre la pared y la puerta, desde donde hablaba.

-          ¿Quién te crees que eres para desarmarme?

-          Quién te crees tú que eres para amenazarnos. –su voz era mil veces más calmada que la de Alexander, que furioso, quitaba la varita de la mano de Storm.

-          Ni se te ocurra volver a hacer algo así, mestiza, porque—

-          Me llamo Storm Pemberton. -cortó.- Ya que nos dedicas tanto de tu tiempo libre, al menos apréndete nuestro nombre. –como ya pasó en encuentros anteriores, Alexander callaba a Storm apuntando con su varita a su pecho.

-          Me da igual tu nombre, quiero que eso te quede claro. –el que daba ahora un paso atrás era él, empujado por la varita de Storm que, en igualdad, le apuntaba al pecho.

-          A mí no el tuyo, Alex. –la rabia se instaló en mayor medida en el rostro del chico al oír ese nombre.- ¿No te gusta, Alex? –seguían apuntándose.- Puedo hacer cosas peores que llamarte así. –susurraba.- No te olvides de que sé quién eres y a qué te dedicas, Dantsov.

-          Entonces de ser tú me andaría con más cuidado. Ya sabes que no discrimino.

-          ¡Eh!

Ayudados por el empuje de Storm, ambos se habían alejado de la puerta, dejándole vía libre a un Damen que ahora entraba situando su cuerpo entre los de los enfrentados, encarando a su hermano.

-           Vete. –Alexander seguía mirando a Storm a través de Damen, inconsciente de tener la varita apuntándole ahora a él.- Alexander, vete. –captó su mirada, y se guardó en su interior la rabia que aún quería salir de él para marcharse a su dormitorio a paso avanzado. El resto de su grupo seguía disperso por el cuarto, mirando atónitos.- ¿Ibais a dejar que hiciese algo? –preguntaba sorprendido, igualmente enervado.- ¿En serio?

-          ¿Dónde estabas?

Cora Malef, una estudiante de tercero a la que Storm ya ponía nombre y cara por haberla visto cerca del séquito en numerosas ocasiones. Se adelantaba entre los demás para interrogar al pequeño de los Dantsov, que, en cambio, no tenía ganas algunas de seguir hablando. Y menos con alguien como ella.

-          ¿De verdad piensas que te lo voy a decir? – Cora le miró de arriba abajo antes de girarse al resto y resumir con una mirada que aquella noche llegaba a su fin. Cuando estuvieron solos, Damen se giró a Storm que, enfurecida, ahora cargaba su rabia contra él.- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-          ¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu hermano?

-          No quiero hablar con mi hermano ahora mismo.

-          Yo no quiero hablar contigo en ningún momento, así que búscate la vida. –quiso avanzar, dándose de lleno con el cuerpo de quien se lo impedía. 

Quería irse de allí, sobre todo al darse cuenta de que Ysera no estaba en la habitación.

-          Storm, qué ha pasado—

-          ¿Qué crees que ha pasado? Tu querido hermano amenazando a Ysera, luego a mí, nada que no se dedique a hacer de continuo.

-          ¿A Ysera? –Damen la buscaba con la mirada.

-          ¿Te sorprende? ¿De verdad? –Damen tenía el rostro bajo ahora, pensativo.- Dónde estabas. –recuperaba la pregunta de Cora.- Y no, no es asunto mío, pero dímelo. –No supo por qué, pero prefirió hablar antes de alargar aquello.

-          Vengo del aula de Pociones, de tomar prestado un libro. –lo alzaba. Hasta ese momento, Storm no había reparado en que el chico portase nada.- ¿Te sirve? –le recorrió de arriba abajo y giró sobre sus pasos, en dirección al dormitorio. Si lo hacía o no, a Damen le fue indiferente.

Por algún motivo le habría gustado que Damen no tuviese una excusa que aportar. A ella también le había resultado extraño que el muchacho no estuviese de perrito faldero de su hermano en cuanto entró a la Sala Común. Algo le seguía oliendo mal sobre Damen y, que se hubiese interpuesto entre su varita y la de Alexander no iba a cambiar nada. Al igual que no cambiaba el que el chico hubiese salvado a Ysera de un montón de rocas.

No se fiaba, y no se fiaría.

Llegó al dormitorio y, antes de entrar, dudó varios segundos sobre cómo comportarse una vez traspasase la puerta. Sabía con lógica que Ysera estaba dentro, seguramente aún aterrorizada, por lo que no podía ni debía ser muy dura. Abrió con sigilo, dando con Ysera sentada en su propia cama, con la mirada sobre sus manos, que sostenían su varita. En cuanto Storm cerró tras ella, la chica alzó sus ojos, solo sus ojos.

-          ¿Estás bien? –Storm quiso saber. No recordaba ver a la chica irse del salón, pero era consciente de que al menos estaba allí cuando le devolvía el desafío a Alexander.

Ysera asintió, sin creerse en absoluto su actitud.

-          No debí irme. –sollozaba.- Cuando entró Damen, me fui, no podía soportarlo más. Pensé que Alexander… Pensé… -pausó para tomar are.- Lo que ha explicado Damen en Defensa contra las—

-          ¿Pensabas que te iba a lanzar una maldición? –se sorprendió.

Ysera asintió cabizbaja, pero Storm no le negó la idea.

-          ¿Tú estás… bien? –asintió como respuesta.

-          No le tengo miedo. –Ysera quiso responder con lo contrario, pero en cambio sonrió irónica, absorbiendo los restos de su llanto.- Voy a dar un paseo, deberías descansar. –Ysera asintió.

-          Gracias… -tartamudeó.

-          La próxima vez intenta no asumir que no nos necesitas cuando claramente sí lo haces...-le retuvo la mirada unos segundos y luego salió por la puerta, dejando a Ysera en soledad, esperando sinceramente que la chica descansase.

Su paseo no duró mucho. Tuvo suerte de que Darrow no estuviese cerca, pues no se veía en condiciones de dar explicaciones meditadas sobre lo ocurrido y tampoco veía a Darrow siendo capaz de controlarse después de escucharlas.

Cuando regresó al dormitorio lo hizo con nuevo sigilo, aliviada de no hacerlo en vano al descubrir a Ysera entre sus sábanas cuando consiguió encender una pequeña luz. A ella le llegó el sueño pronto, y aunque contaba con que su compañera también dormía, Ysera no consiguió pegar ojo en toda la noche.

Por eso, esa mañana de miércoles, era Ysera la que despertaba con timidez a Storm, sin mirarla en ningún momento.

-          ¿Qué pasa? –susurraba adormilada la otra.

-          Tu… tu lechuza. Creo.  –acomodándose, Storm divisó a su ave esperando al otro lado de la ventana.

Se apresuró a abrir, dejando pasar la criatura de pelaje blanco. Portaba una nota, que Storm leyó enseguida.

-          Es la Profesora Hasel, de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Dice que debemos ir a los invernaderos en vez de a los jardines. Y que, por favor, estemos cinco minutos antes de la hora. Bueno, pues en marcha.

Fue a activarse cuando vio a Ysera observar a su lechuza. No le dijo nada, simplemente dejó que la chica se animase a ello. En efecto, intentó tocarla, llevándose un picotazo. Storm rio.

-          No le gusta que le toquen.

-          Ya veo…-se calmaba el dolor.- ¿Cómo se llama?

-          Ivy. –Ysera sonrió.

Acto seguido, el ave salió volando por la ventana, cerrándola Storm justo después.

-          ¿No tienes lechuza? –negó.

-          En la carta ponía que podía traer mascota pero… Ni Darrow me insistió, ni yo lo vi buena idea. No sé cuidar de mi misma, imagina otro ser vivo. –Storm rio por lo bajo.- Voy a ducharme, ve a desayunar si ves que tardo, no quiero que te digan nada si no llego a tiempo...

Storm asintió y se despidió de ella. Se vistió rápido, prefería desayunar con tranquilidad a alagar el resto de tareas y apenas tener unos segundos para almorzar con gusto. Esperó a Ysera el tiempo suficiente antes de marchar al Gran Comedor. Prefería haber aguardado más rato, pero tampoco quería llegar muy tarde, y ya se había pasado de la hora de margen que se había dado a sí misma. Aun así, fue previsora y no se arrepintió de ello.

Se chocó de cara con Ysera cuando cruzaba la puerta de salida. La chica llevaba el pelo alborotado, aún húmedo, retirado de la cara con una diadema verde y plata. Storm le ofrecía el desayuno que había podido conseguir para ella.

-          Gracias. –comenzaron a andar rumbo al exterior.- ¿Eo?

-          No estaba en el salón, supongo que ya estará allí. ¿De dónde es esa diadema? –llamaba su atención.

-          Estaba con el resto de ropa. ¿Tú no tienes?

-          ¿Bromeas? ¿Es de Slytherin? –dio aires de grandeza a la definición. Ysera asintió.

-          Te la puedo prestar.

-          No, déjalo, si me pongo una cosa de esas mi pelo se volvería loco. –Paseó sus manos por su larga melena negra rizada, e Ysera rio mientras se llevaba a la boca un croissant.

Iban con tiempo, pero apresuraron su paso para llegar a los Invernaderos por si el plazo estimado se les echaba demasiado encima.

Como había previsto Storm, Eo ya estaba allí. Al igual que el resto de alumnos de Hufflepuff y un Damen que, o bien llegaba con retraso, o se plantaba en las clases el primero en asistencia.

-          ¿También cursa esta?

No cuadraba en Storm la posibilidad de que el chico sintiese pasión por criaturas mágicas. Ysera, en cambio, lamentaba recordar con tanto detalle el que el Damen sintiese devoción por esa rama mágica.

-          Ey… -saludaba Storm a Eo al llegar a su posición.

La chica permanecía apoyada en el muro de piedra del exterior del Invernadero, adormecida.

-          Qué cansancio…

-          Pero si solo son cinco minutos más de clase…

-          Calla, no he dormido… He estado de los nervios. –miraba a ambas.- ¿Pasó algo? Con Alexander.

-          ¿Cómo narices te has podido enterar? ¿Tienes un topo entre los Dantsov? –estaban realmente sorprendidas.

-          No, pero Darrow ya lo sabe, y me lo ha dicho en el desayuno. Os estaba buscando, está muy preocupado…-centró la vista en Ysera, que se encogía.

-          No pasó nada nuevo, y estamos bien así que no le demos vueltas.

Storm se alejó para estar al frente en caso de que la profesora apareciese, pero Eo aguantó la mirada a Ysera esperando confirmación. La chica asintió, sacando así una sonrisa a la de Hufflepuff que la cogía de la mano en señal cariñosa. Su sonrisa se contagió en Ysera antes de que marchasen junto a Storm.

Aún faltaban otros cinco minutos antes de que la hora que la maestra había solicitado se diese, así que la gente hablaba para mantenerse despiertos. Las tres chicas habían decidido ambientar la conversación en relación a la asignatura y hablaban sobre la lechuza de Storm y, posteriormente, de la de Eo, una parda llamada Golden. A las chicas no les costó creer a Eo cuando esta decía que fue Darrow el encargado de ponerle el nombre.

Entre risas, vieron venir a la profesora Hasel, que venía apresurada atravesando el invernadero. También lo hacía claramente exaltada.

-          ¡Por favor, acercaos todos! Gracias. –dio un pequeño brinco. Era menuda, y sonriente.- Bienvenidos a la primera clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Soy Patrice Hasel y estoy aquí para hablaros de los maravillosos seres que habitan nuestro mundo. Aunque hoy empezaremos con una clase práctica que os ayudará a cuidaros a vosotros mismos.

Más de uno se miró de reojo, no cargando el gesto de mucha seguridad.

-          Avanzad conmigo hasta el invernadero, despacio y sin hacer excesivo ruido.

Fueron poco a poco caminando tras ella, adentrándose en un oscuro lugar que les recibía sin emociones previas. El invernadero estaba prácticamente a oscuras, solo algún destello de luz provocado previamente por la Profesora Hasel iluminaba el camino. Estaban rodeados por una especie de jungla que claramente ocupaba más que lo que el Invernadero dejaba ver, pues era del tamaño de un propio espacio natural.

Mientras Storm explicaba a Ysera que se trataba de algún encantamiento, todos fueron haciendo un círculo alrededor de una gran caja metálica que se disponía en el centro. La maestra esperaba al lado, excitada ante la lección.

-          Bien, alumnos –su voz ahora era más baja.-, os he pedido que vengáis unos minutos antes porque para la clase de hoy el tiempo es oro. Como podéis ver, estamos en un escenario controlado dentro de un invernadero que ha sido previamente puesto en llamas. Toda las plantaciones que veis a vuestro alrededor son naturales, pero han sido creadas como decoración. Aquí –señaló la caja.- se encuentra una criatura peligrosa, más que por ella misma por lo que puede llegar a producir. Es importante que ninguno de ustedes salga de este escenario una vez la clase comience, para evitar que nada contamine el exterior. Si por algún motivo desean abandonar la clase, díganmelo o lancen alguna luz a lo alto si no me encuentro cerca, y yo les llevaré afuera. Y ahora, dejad que os presente a nuestra primera invitada.

Tocó la caja con su varita y esta se transformó en cristalera, dejando ver su interior. Al menos medio centenar de culebras verdes bastante pálidas se removían entre ellas dentro de la caja. Más de uno dio un brinco hacia atrás, asqueados. Como detalle más siniestro, las serpientes tenían ojos rojos que brillaban con luz propia.

-          ¿Tenemos que tocar eso? –un chico de Gryffindor alejaba sus manos hacia atrás. La Profesora Hasel negó.

-          No, señor Ferber. No tendrán que tocarlas, de hecho en unos cinco minutos, no se tendrán que preocupar por ellas nunca más. –pausó, recorriendo con la mirada a sus alumnos.- ¿Alguien aquí presente puede decirme de qué animal estoy hablando? 

A sorpresa de muchos, Damen era el que levantaba la mano.

-          Dantsov, por favor, adelante. Acércate. -Le animaba a la luz que se proyectaba sobre la caja para ser visto mejor. El chico miraba a la caja, con admiración.

-          Son ashwinders.

-          Ahá…-la Profesora Hasel le animaba a continuar. Damen no quitaba los ojos de encima de la caja.

-          Son serpientes nacidas de fuego mágico. –la maestra seguía asintiendo alegre.- Nacen del fuego creado con magia, cuando este no está controlado o se le pone fin. Se convierten en polvo a los diez minutos, más o menos.

-          ¡Bravo! Diez puntos para Slytherin. –Damen sonrió tímidamente, pero mostrando cierto orgullo.- Estas pequeñuelas desaparecerán en apenas unos instantes, dejando ceniza a su paso, y…

Nadie aportó nada a su espera, así que la Profesora Hasel miró de nuevo a Damen, que seguía pegado a la caja, expectante.

-          Huevos rojos.

-          ¡Exacto! Estas pequeñas, antes de desintegrarse, buscan un lugar oscuro donde poner sus huevos. Huevos que, de no ser controlados, explotarían al cabo de unos minutos creando un gran incendio.

-          ¿Qué clase de huevos ponen esas serpientes? –el mismo alumno de Gryffindor seguía reacio a la idea.

-          ¿Dantsov? –le volvía a dar paso.

-          Los huevos de las ashwinders son rojos porque están hechos de calor. La temperatura va aumentando hasta que crean el incendio.

-          ¿Alguna idea de cómo prevenir un incendio causado por huevos de ashwinders? Por favor, que no sea Dantsov. –rio, en soledad.

Los alumnos dudaban y compartían miradas de sospecha. Nadie se sentía muy confiado de sus posibles respuestas, y mucho menos con esas criaturas rondando tan cerca de ellos. Luego de un extenso silencio, Eo alzó la mano.

-          Brice, querida, adelante.

-          ¿Congelándolos?

-          ¡Congelándolos! –celebró el acierto dando una palmada a la caja, revolucionando a las aswinders.- ¿Qué hechizo usarían ustedes para congelar sus huevos?

-          El hechizo _Glacius_. –apuntaba Damen, aún con la mirada perdida en las serpientes.

-          Maravilloso. -un pequeño reloj de bolsillo empezó a sonar dentro de la chaqueta de la profesora, que lo sacaba risueña.- ¡Sí! Llegó el momento. Acérquense más, queridos –muchos decidieron no hacerlo.- y observen a las ashwinders desaparecer.

En apenas unos segundos, las serpientes fueron convirtiéndose en ceniza de manera sucesiva. Cuando no quedaba ninguna y los pocos atrevidos quedaron satisfechos, la maestra hizo desaparecer la caja con un toque de varita. Luego, devolvió la luz solar al lugar espantando las sombras.

-          Bien, como recordarán, la caja contaba con un gran número de ashwanders. Les diría el número exacto pero ronda entre las cincuenta y las sesenta. Lo que supone el mismo número de nidos, y el mismo número de posibles incendios dentro de este escenario tan verde. –con cierta idea, la gente comenzaba a mirarse.- En efecto, su tarea de hoy será encontrarlos todos y congelarlos con un hechizo _Glacius_ antes de que estallen en fuego. Para ello, irán en parejas y, no se preocupen, se podrán guiar fácilmente si siguen sus focos de temperatura. Dantsov, Brice. –captaba la atención de ambos.- Puesto que son los únicos que han aportado algo a mi lección, irán juntos y saldrán unos instantes más tarde para dar ventaja a sus compañeros. El resto, os podéis ya emparejar. El dúo que consiga más congelaciones, recibirá diez puntos para la casa de sus integrantes, sea la misma o no. A mi señal…-Ysera se agarró de la mano de Storm, dejándole claro que no iba a ir sin ella. Storm rio.- ¡Adelante!

En grupos de dos, cuatro parejas salieron en direcciones opuestas del inmenso bosque en busca de los huevos de ashwinders. Ysera y Storm seguían los pasos de la segunda, más orientada hacia lo cálido que una Ysera aún temerosa de ver una serpiente viva.

Damen y Eo no se habían puesto aún en camino cuando el primer nido era congelado en la distancia. El chico miró a su compañera, a sabiendas que la de Hufflepuff estaría molesta e incómoda a partes iguales.

Era consciente del poco aprecio que Eo debía sentir hacia él, pero quería conseguir los puntos para Slytherin y pasar un inicio de jornada agradable, dentro de las posibilidades. Quería darse ese gusto.

-          ¿Sabes conjurar el hechizo? –le preguntó.

Eo, que estaba mirando al lado opuesto para evitar cruzarse con sus ojos, no tuvo más remedio que girarse hacia él. Por mucha amabilidad que viese en el rostro de Damen, no iba a ceder.

-          No. –confesó. Él asintió.

-          Es sencillo, sólo has de agitar la varita hacia los huevos y decirlo. –Eo asintió como agradecimiento.- Pero si lo prefieres, puedo realizarlo yo. Al menos la primera vez. –volvió a asentir.

-          ¿Estáis listos? –la profesora les preguntaba, y ambos asentían.- Adelante.

Damen dejó que Eo eligiese el rumbo a seguir manteniéndose a su espalda hasta que se hubieron perdido en la naturaleza. Al principio, les resultó bastante confuso el dejarse guiar por la calidez del ambiente. Llevaban demasiada ropa para un sitio cerrado y con tanta humedad. Por ello, su propia temperatura aumentaba haciéndoles perder la noción del espacio.

Fue el chico el que paró a Eo con la mano cuando sintió de cerca algún halo de calor. Buscó concentrarse para seguirlo, dando con él tras un arbusto que se veía mínimamente iluminado en lo bajo. Damen apuntó con la varita y conjuró el hechizo. Los huevos quedaron congelados en el acto. No pudo evitar sonreír.

Siguieron caminando, sin decir palabra pero dejando que cada uno tomase la iniciativa en caso de buen presentimiento. Eo encontró el segundo nido, e insistió a Damen en que realizase él el hechizo nuevamente. Al tercer nido, encontrado esta vez por él, fue Damen el que insistió a Eo en realizarlo.

-          Solo apunta y sacude la varita. –le explicaba. Ella asintió, con nerviosismo. No quería fallar delante de alguien como él.

-           _Glacius_.

De su varita salió un hilo de hielo que se fue extendiendo hasta cubrir todo el nido, dejándolo congelado en el acto bajo un manto sólido difícil de quebrar.

Sonrió orgullosa, y Damen a su espalda no ocultaba la realización plena que sentía.

Al final de la tarea, el dúo de Damen y Eo habían acaparado diecisiete nidos, justo por delante de dos chicos de Gryffindor con once, y de Ysera y Storm con diez. Ysera celebraba que la clase hubiese terminado aunque estuviese descontenta con su trabajo, pero a Storm se le podía distinguir la decepción en el rostro a leguas de distancia.

Alegre, la Profesora Hasel entregaba los diez puntos tanto a Hufflepuff como a Slytherin y, sin siquiera mirarse esta vez, ambos compartieron la sonrisa de triunfo. Luego, les pidió a todos que fuesen a los jardines para así entregarles el primer trabajo a realizar.

-          Podríamos haber dado veinte puntos a la casa. –Protestaba Storm.

-          ¿Qué quieres que haga? Me dan pánico las serpientes.

-          ¡No había serpientes! –recordaba.

-          ¡Lo sé! Pero me autosugestiono y pienso que me recorren los pies y… -dio un brinco y miró al suelo.- ¿Qué era…? ¿¡Ves?! –Storm puso los ojos en blanco. Eo reía a la espalda.

-          Tranquilas, chicas, no se puede ser todo en esta vida. He nacido experta congeladora de huevos de fuego. –Ysera reía ahora.

-          ¿Qué tal ha ido? –iban ya camino a los jardines, rumbo a la cabaña del Guardabosques, donde la Profesora Hasel tenía su oficina.- Con Damen…-Storm preguntaba curiosa. Eo se encogió de hombros.

-          No ha ido mal. A ver, solo hemos caminado y congelado huevos, pero… se le veía tranquilo. Al menos no he ido asustada como he pensado que iría.

-          Llega a hacerte algo en medio de una clase y los huevos congelados serían otros. –ambas miraron a Storm atónitas.- ¿Qué? –luego, las tres echaron a reír.

Llegaron a la cabaña y recogieron sus libretos. Tenían que ir a la biblioteca, preparar el trabajo a entregar la siguiente semana basado en rellenar un cuestionario sobre información de las ashwinders, algo que, sin duda, no les apasionó en demasía.

De camino al paseo de Hogwarts, Ysera no pudo evitar divisar a Damen en la entrada al bosque cercano a los huertos de Hasel. Estaba de espaldas a ellas, mirando algo blanco en un árbol.

De primeras Ysera no descubrió que el chico observaba algo, solo le llamó la atención verle allí. Aún seguía pensado en sus descubrimientos del día anterior, y recordaba su propia marcha en la noche cuando Damen apareció para separar a Alexander y Storm.

No supo por qué lo hizo, pero sus pasos pararon para permitirle observar mejor a Damen en la distancia.

Cada hora que pasaba tenía más dudas. Su comportamiento natural e impoluto con Eo durante la clase podía deberse a muchos factores, y aun así seguía, escapándosele a la comprensión.

-          ¿Ysera? –a Storm no le gustaba lo que veía, a la chica pendiente de Damen.- ¿Vamos? –Ysera fue a asentir pero se reservó en último momento.

-          Id tirando… Os veo en los Invernaderos.

Les tocaba Herbología, así que el camino a clase no quedaba muy lejos. Se podía permitir esos minutos. Storm quiso protestar, negarse a partir sin ella por razones obvias, aunque terminó cediéndole el espacio si eso, al fin y al cabo, ayudaba a Ysera de alguna forma. Aunque no lo comprendiese.

Ysera comenzó a caminar en dirección a Damen, sigilosa. Atenta a lo que el chico pudiese estar haciendo. Llevaba su túnica de Slytherin y un macuto largo colgando del hombro. No se había fijado hasta ahora, pero era la primera vez que veía a Damen acudir así vestido a clase. Siempre iba con el jersey como prenda superior, nada más que colgase de sus hombros, como si el resto del atuendo le fuese siempre innecesario. 

No se dio cuenta de que Ysera estaba allí hasta que la chica paró a escasos metros. Miraba a Damen con el mismo gesto con el que él se dirigía a ella. Con sorpresa, sospecha, y asombro. Fue el propio Damen el que decidió no darle importancia a la presencia del otro al girarse de nuevo al árbol. Ysera se dio por invitada a continuar, llegando a su lado.

Damen acariciaba y, por lo que parecía, hacía cosquillas a una especie de mono peludo blanco de grandes ojos claros.

-          ¿Qué es? –curiosa, preguntó.

-          Un demiguise. –mostraba admiración en su voz.- Es poco común verlos en Europa…

-          ¿Y qué hace aquí? ¿Es un… mono? –le oyó reír a su espalda, sintiendo tras ello un temblor en las piernas.

-          La Profesora Hasel lo adoptó en un viaje que hizo a un nido. Por lo visto, se encariñó de ella… y ella lo liberó en este bosque para que al menos tuviese espacio.

-          Es… extraño. –se acercó a su altura para verlo mejor, al menos mientras estuvo ahí.

El demiguise se daba cuenta de su presencia y, acto seguido, se evaporaba. Ysera dio un salto atrás.

-          Ey, shsss…- Damen seguía acariciando al vacío, buscando transmitir paz. A los pocos segundos, el animal empezó a aparecer, de pies a cabeza.

-          ¿Qué…?

-          Se vuelven invisibles cuando tienen miedo.

La criatura se abrazaba al hombro de Damen sin querer confiar en Ysera. Él no pudo evitar sonreírse, y la chica dejó de observar al animal en el acto, como si ese gesto radiase, de repente, mucho mayor interés.- Ey, venga… -animaba.- No te va a hacer nada, solo ha venido a conocerte.-el demiguise no terminaba de creerle, tornando a invisible su cabeza. Damen volvió a sonreír.

-          Veo que le tienes domesticado…-curiosa.

-          No es la primera vez que le veo.

-          Solo llevamos aquí tres días…

-          Suficientes para demostrar que mis intenciones son buenas.

Por un instante, Ysera se tomó esa frase en un ámbito personal que no sabía si debía. Salió de su análisis cuando Damen se giró a ella con la criatura en brazos, con la cabeza de nuevo sobre sus hombros.

-          Mira ¿ves? Solo quiere ser tu amiga. –le hablaba con ternura.- ¿Dejas que te acaricie?

Tanto el demiguise como Ysera miraron a Damen con dudas. Fue el propio animal el que se acomodó lentamente hacia el otro brazo de Damen para acercarse sigilosamente a Ysera. Luego, Damen la miró a los ojos.

-          No tengas miedo, no te hará nada…-Nuevamente, Ysera adoptó esas palabras en una dirección que poco tenía que ver con la criatura, sintiendo el iris azul del muchacho como protagonista de la misma.

Alzó su mano tras dejarse llevar, con cautela, y la fue acercando a la espalda del demiguise hasta asegurarse haberla plantado allí con la paciencia requerida. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de adaptarse, percibiendo su confianza, acarició su pelaje blanco de lado a lado. Era suave, y mantenía una temperatura cálida muy placentera al tacto. Le acarició un poco más antes de subir un poco su mano hacia su cuello, tomándose una cercanía que el demiguise, en vez de rechazar, adoptó con gran alago.

Emitía el ser un pequeño ruido parecido a un ronroneo gatuno. Damen sonrió.

-          Le gustas.

-          ¿Seguro? ¿Tan pronto? –continuó acariciándolo, y la criatura se regocijaba en su plaza.

Las manos de Ysera le producían tal bienestar que, sin darse cuenta, trepó por su brazo hasta colocarse en su hombro. De primeras, Ysera no se movió, luego no pudo evitar sonreír.

-          Los animales y demás criaturas no tienen prejuicios. -comentaba Damen.- Si te acepta, lo hace en el acto. Si le tratas bien… No tiene por qué desconfiar. -él llevaba su propia mano tras la oreja del animal para hacerle cosquillas. Sonrió al ver que le gustaba.

-          Gracias por lo de el otro día.

Sentía esa carga pesada en su interior desde la clase de Encantamientos, pero no supo por qué salía de ella entonces. Damen la miró a los ojos.

-          Cuando me salvaste de las rocas…-le negó.

-          No hay de qué. –ninguno insistió más en ese tema, incómodos.

Se mantuvieron en silencio mientras jugueteaban y acariciaban a la criatura, hasta que el propio Damen les trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-          Creo que deberíamos irnos. Yo ya voy a llegar tarde, pero no creo que a ti te apetezca.

-          ¿Qué clase tienes?

-          Aritmancia.- a Ysera le sonó a lengua muerta.- Adiós, pequeño. –cogía al demiguise y lo subía a la rama del árbol.- Te vendré a ver pronto.-acariciaba su barbilla, sacándole otro ronroneo.

Justo después de la caricia, el animal saltó a una rama más alta y se empezó a alejar. Los dos chicos fueron de camino al paseo de piedra que les devolviese a las inmediaciones del castillo.

-          Tú tienes Herbología ¿no? –Ysera asintió. Iba a su lado, un escalón más atrás. No había reparado en ello hasta ahora, pero al observar al chico comprobó que su cuello aún seguía marcado.

-          ¿Qué te ha pasado? –preguntó. Él se giró a ella.- En el cuello… -ignoró las manos. Damen volvió a mirar al frente.

-          Nada. A veces me pasa, pero…-guardó silencio a la vez que paraba de andar.

En lo alto de la escalera de piedra, Alexander le observaba con un rostro que no agradecía ver. Damen no mostró gran respuesta ante la mirada de su hermano, simplemente decidía seguir caminando para no dedicarle un tiempo que, sabía, solo iba a complicar las cosas.

Ysera, mucho más nerviosa de lo que cabría imaginar, decidió seguir el paso de Damen y esperar poder desviarse hacia el Invernadero. Le hubiese gustado despedirse, por educación y como agradecimiento por el encuentro con el demiguise, pero Damen andaba escalera arriba sin siquiera pararse a mirar a su hermano, que no le quitó los ojos de encima hasta que Ysera le pareció un blanco más apetecible.

La chica andaba más despacio, pero esta vez no se iba a dejar intimidar. Por respeto propio, por mucho que este costase de emitir en momentos como ese. Se cruzó con él, ella sí reteniendo su mirada, girando luego en dirección a los Invernaderos para perderle al fin de vista.

No llegaba tarde, pero por la mirada con la que Storm la recibió al reencontrarse, Ysera sabía que la clase iba a ser muy larga.


	9. Fría caricia

La primera hora se repetía de alguna forma. Los invernaderos volvían a ser el escenario de una prueba práctica que el profesor Gerdyroot ponía como recordatorio a la que fue la primera hora lectiva del curso. De nuevo, dentro de un entorno encantado dentro del Invernadero, los alumnos esta vez de manera individual tuvieron que recorrer diferentes pasillos de plantas en busca de una selección que el maestro les enseñó el primer día.

Sin preavisos, el resultado fue un caótico descontento tanto para alumnos como para Gerdyroot, que al menos vio de manera positiva que Storm volviese al final de la clase con más de la mitad de plantas enseñadas. Cinto puntos más para Slytherin, pero malestar general por una hora lectiva que les avisaba de cómo irían las cosas desde entonces y en adelante.

-          Que lo hagan en dos meses lo veo normal, pero ¿cómo pretende Gerdyroot que nos sepamos casi veinte plantas que no hemos visto en nuestras vidas en apenas dos días, a principio de curso, y con más asignaturas a las que dedicar el mismo tiempo? En serio. –Eo se había quitado su capa de Hufflepuff para que el aire le ayudase a descansar, sofocada y malhumorada.

-          En fin, este fin de semana tendremos que aprendernos el libro de Pociones y el de Herbología. –Ysera tampoco estaba ilusionada.

-          Y no te olvides de Encantamientos. –resopló la de Slytherin.- Tengo la esperanza de que Alquimia al menos sea mejor.

-          ¿Os toca Alquimia? –ambas asintieron.

-          ¿Qué tienes tú? –Storm tomaba ahora la palabra para preguntar a su compañera.

-          Aparición. –no pudieron evitar mostrar sorpresa, dándose cuenta la chica.- ¿Pasa algo?

-          No, o sea, no –Eo buscaba hablar.- quiero decir. Vaya, Ysera –sonreía.-, es asombroso.

-          ¿El qué? –dividía su mirada entre ambas.

-          La aparición es una de las artes más difíciles de realizar. Antes era una optativa para cursos avanzados, en otros tiempos, y ahora casi nadie la coge hasta que no llevan al menos un año de curso. –explicaba Storm.- Es peligrosa y muy difícil de conjurar, es… sorprendente, que hayas querido cursarla.

-          ¿Por qué lo es? –no entendía. Eo y Storm se miraron, sin saber cómo explicarle. La de Hufflepuff tomó la voz.

-          O sea… A Darrow por ejemplo le costó mucho dominarla, de hecho aún le cuesta a veces, porque se despista…

-          Lo que queremos decir es que es sorprendente que quieras aprender Aparición ya, cuando aún no dominas la conjuración de hechizos básicos, por ejemplo. O que no curses Transformaciones, que al fin y al cabo, maneja el cambio físico de alguna forma. –Ysera asintió, bajando la mirada. En ese mismo instante le recorrió la inseguridad.

-          Pero no te preocupes ¿vale? Eso no quiere decir nada. –Eo sonreía.- ¿Sabes quién es uno de los mejores alumnos en Aparición desde la reapertura de Hogwarts? –Ysera negó.- Teren. Y es nacido de Muggles. Llegó a Hogwarts igual que tú, y la cursó con Darrow en primer año.  Nadie apostaba por ellos y Teren ahora sabe aparecerse sin problema, mejor que muchos expertos. Y Darrow consigue perfeccionar su técnica cada vez más. Tú tienes potencial, así que, no te preocupes.

Quiso agradecerle con palabras, pero se limitó a sonreír. Era mejor el dejarlo estar, al igual que las dudas que, inevitablemente, surgieron ahora en ella haciéndole asumir que, tal vez, no había sido una gran idea el elegir esa materia como optativa en primer año. Poco capacitada se veía para la magia, por mucho que Eo elogiase su potencial, y comentarios como aquellos, pese a la carencia de mala intención en ellos, conseguían clavar en ella espinas que, torpe, no era capaz de sacar.

Siguieron andando hacia el vestíbulo del castillo.

-          ¿De verdad piensas que tengo potencial? –la curiosidad les había seguido los pasos, sobre todo porque necesitaba, a esas alturas, que alguien así lo viese para ella poder llegar a percibirlo.

Eo se giraba a ella, justo a tiempo de llegar a la escalera principal que daba la conexión a las plantas altas.

-          Claro. –le resultaba obvio. Hasta Storm asentía en complicidad.

-          Pero… ¿por qué lo dices? Llevamos tres días de clase—

-           Y ya has conjurado un  _Bombarda maxima_.

-          Y realizaste un Doxycida mejor que muchos. –recordó Storm.

-          Mejor que yo. –Eo se ejemplificaba, riendo.- Ysera, en serio… Disfrútalo, y ya está.

La chica asintió, aún incrédula pero sin duda agradecida. Un apoyo que, aunque hubiese rechazado necesitar, sin duda llegaba bien recibido al pecho de una chica aún confundida, desorientada.

Se sonreía, no en arrogancia sino en una humildad agradecida. La acompañaba el gesto cuando tomaba las escaleras, pero eso era todo lo que caminaba con ella. Frenó al ver que no la seguían.

-          ¿No venís?

-          Alquimia es en el aula de Pociones. –informó Storm. Eo ponía los ojos en blanco.

-          Si no me gustan las pociones, decidme por qué he cogido Alquimia.

-          Porque es una de las ramas de la magia más interesantes.-resumía Storm. Dubitativas, las otras dos muchachas compartieron mirada. La de Slytherin rio, pero Eo regresaba su mirada a su compañera de clase claramente decepcionada.

-          Espero que Ysera aprenda a aparecerse, porque voy a necesitar que venga al aula y me saque de allí sin que nadie se de cuenta más de una vez.

Su compañera de Alquimia puso los ojos en blanco al echar a andar hacia las mazmorras. Eo se despidió de Ysera, sin ánimo alguno, y esta tomó camino hacia la quinta planta ahora en una soledad aceptada.

Por lo visto, Aparición no tenía aula fija, o al menos no le habían sabido garantizar una en el horario. Venían varias opciones, y el tablón de anuncios del vestíbulo había recalcado que ese día, al menos, la clase se daría en el aula deshabitada del quinto piso.

No había prestado atención a esa planta, y contaba con algunos minutos extra antes de que la hora de la clase diese comienzo. Paseó por los pasillos observando los cuadros, esta vez buscando no sorprenderse al verlos en movimiento. Algunos le devolvían el gesto, hasta llegaban a saludarla contagiándole el deseo de responder de vuelta. Cuando se vio complacida con el paseo educativo, volvió sobre sus pasos y llegó al aula de Aparición.

Solo eran tres personas dentro: una chica de Ravenclaw a la que había visto ya en otras clases, su compañero de Slytherin del cual nunca recordaba el nombre… y Damen.

Volvía a no llevar su túnica, y miraba a Ysera asombrado por su presencia, y lo mismo hacía la chica de vuelta. No saludó a su entrada, pues ni la muchacha ni el otro chico hicieron gran esfuerzo por mostrar interés ante su llegada. Solo Damen alzó las cejas con pausa en una especie de bienvenida que Ysera respondió con media sonrisa.

Mientras esperaba a que llegasen más alumnos, recorrió el aula para ver a qué se enfrentaba, dándose con una realidad un poco turbia.

No había absolutamente nada a su alrededor. Esperaba que todo fuese a causa de la bruta oscuridad del interior de la clase, pero por más que andaba, ni una silla, ni un mueble, nada se interponía entre el paso de sus ojos y su destino.

Giró sobre su eje al oír la puerta abrirse y cerrarse casi a la vez. Un hombre joven de tupé rubio rizado se abría camino apresurado hacia el centro de la clase. Ysera volvió hacia el grupo con premura, sin querer perder detalle.

-          Buenos días. O tardes. –parecía perdido.- Mi nombre es Charles Rannier y os pediría desde ya que no me llamaseis profesor. Nunca. –se quitó los guantes de piel que llevaba, lanzándolos hacia atrás, al igual que su abrigo que, a ojos de Ysera, debía de tenerle sudando la gota gorda. Ambas prendas quedaron tiradas en el suelo.- ¿A quién tengo el placer de enseñar? –se desabrochó los botones de las mangas de su camisa y se remangó. Miraba a la chica de Ravenclaw.

-          Hellen Pomm.

-          Christopher McFell

-          Ysera Sevriens.

-          Damen Dantsov. –Rannier dedicó un segundo más a Damen que al resto, pero tampoco reparó en ello a la larga.

-          Encantado. Sois muchos, me sorprende. –Ysera frunció el ceño. 

No recordaba la cantidad presente como una a la que dictar de demasía.

-          Bueno, tenemos la suerte de que ahora Aparición tiene más tiempo en el horario y, por tanto, no creo que tengamos problema para que los cuatro acabéis dominando este arte. –y al igual que Rannier estaba hablando, un segundo después desaparecía de la vista de todos para, tres después, reaparecer frente a ellos con un termo de café.- Disculpad, me lo olvidé.

Ysera estaba tan sorprendida que necesitaba compartir su asombro, mirando de reojo y con la mirada abierta a Damen. Este sonreía por lo bajo volviendo sus ojos a Rannier.

-          Imagino que todos cursáis Encantamientos ya que es obligatoria ¿quiénes estáis en Transformaciones? –salvo Ysera, todos alzaron la mano. Rannier miró a la chica, asintiendo.- Lo tendré en cuenta. Pero no creo que sea problema.-bebió de su termo a gran velocidad y luego expulso con un suspiro todo el placer que le provocaba.- Vale. –chasqueó los dedos y el termo se esfumó.- La Aparición es un ejercicio mental, basado en la concentración y el control de uno mismo y de su entorno. Antes, durante y poco después de la segunda guerra mágica, era un curso extra optativo para estudiantes de últimos cursos, duraba cerca de tres meses y se finalizaba con un examen práctico que te daba el permiso de recibir tu titulación en el arte. Ahora, y gracias a Merlín, la materia cuenta con el mimo tiempo lectivo que el resto de asignaturas y no tenemos que preocuparnos de que alguno de vosotros se deje la cabeza en otra parte. –pausó.- Literalmente, por desgracia. –dio una palmada mirando a su alrededor.- Vale, la clase de hoy va a ser muy sencilla, pero muy importante.

Con la mano derecha, animaba a entrar al círculo que habían formado. Cinco pequeños cojines vinieron levitando hacia ellos.

-           Sentaos sobre ellos en el suelo, por favor. Como os resulte más cómodo. –se miraron entre todos ligeramente sorprendidos, pero imitaron a un Rannier que se dejaba caer en su redondo cojín granate. Ysera cruzó sus piernas sobre el que le correspondía, sentada junto a Damen, que doblaba sus rodillas hacia sí y las usaba de apoyo para sus brazos.- Ahora cerrad los ojos. –le siguieron.- Pensad en un lugar, me da igual cual, si es relajado, si es en medio de una batalla, si estáis cayendo de un precipicio. Me da igual. Solo quiero que lo tengáis en vuestra mente con todo lujo de detalles, que viváis en él. Que os concentréis.

Ysera se transportó mentalmente hacia Hyde Park. Sentaba bajo un árbol, leyendo un libro en una tarde de primavera de esas de las que era recomendable esperar más lluvia que sol. Rannier no decía nada más, pasaban los minutos y todo seguía en silencio. Ysera quería abrir un ojo y comprobar qué hacían los demás pero, para eso, se arriesgaba a que Rannier estuviese vigilando.

No le encontraba mucho sentido a tener que estar sentada en un cojín pensando en algo inconcreto, sin ningún tipo de explicación previa que le ayudase a entender el por qué de ello. Su corazón dio un brinco haciéndola gritar cuando Rannier le habló al oído, y aunque de primeras le cabreó, al menos significaba cambio de planes. Unos que no había visto venir.

-          No estás haciendo lo que te pido, Sevriens. –dudó ella.

-          ¿Perdón? –el resto de alumnos miraban a la chica, asustados a causa del grito que había dado.

-          ¿En qué pensabas, Sevriens?

-          Estaba en Hyde Park, en Londres, leyendo un libro bajo un árbol.

-          ¿En serio? ¿Qué libro? –Ysera no supo responder.- ¿Qué ropa llevabas? ¿Había alguien más en la lejanía, has comprobado si estabas sola? –sin respuestas.- En qué pensabas, Sevriens. –Ysera tardó unos segundos en responder de nuevo.

-          Pensaba en que nadie decía nada. Aquí, en el aula. –Rannier asentía.- En que usted no—

-          Tuteadme, os lo suplico.

-          En que no decías nada, y que no encontraba sentido a hacer esto sin más explicación…-asentía él.- Quería abrir los ojos y mirar a mis compañeros—

-          O sea, que no has hecho lo que le he pedido. –Ysera tragó saliva.- No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que ninguno de tus compañeros lo ha hecho tampoco. –ni Damen ni el resto lo negó. Rannier se puso en pie para rodearles a paso lento- Como os he dicho, la Aparición se basa en la concentración. En la plena, concentración. Si Sevriens hubiese querido aparecerse en Hyde Park, con su desconocido libro y la incertidumbre de saber si había gente o no acompañándola –Ysera no pudo evitar sonreírse.- habría fracasado estrepitosamente. Al igual que el resto.-se sentó en su cojín.- Para poder aparecerse, aunque sea a escasos metros, la mente ha de estar fija en esa idea, e ignorar por encima de todo cualquier elemento externo. Y eso, significa, ignorar cualquier truco que vuestra mente quiera jugar sobre vosotros. Si os queréis aparecer en una ducha, no sirve de nada imaginarse esa ducha de una manera irreal. Credibilidad, concentración. –en un segundo, Rannier cambió su ubicación, apareciéndose a escasos centímetros de Damen. Los otros tres dieron un pequeño brinco, pero Damen no se inmutó. Rannier asintió.- Plena concentración.-volvió a su sitio.- Cambiad el lugar en el que pensabais, no hagáis trampa. Y esta vez, plena concentración.

Fue la última en cerrar los ojos, viajando de primeras a un sitio que le resultase sencillo. Estaba en su dormitorio, en casa, sentada en la cama. Buscó fijarse en todo lo que su mente había decidido crear. Al principio le daba demasiada libertad a su imaginación. Sobre su mesa descansaban muchos, muchísimos libros, y la persiana estaba subida dejando entrar la luz. Se levantó y quiso caminar hacia el escritorio, pero algo le dijo que no.

No lo estaba haciendo bien. Rannier insistía en la credibilidad, y aquello no era para nada normal.

Era su cuarto, tal y como lo recordaba, pero… Por muchos libros que tuviese, no todos permanecían a la vez sobre su escritorio, molestándole, quitando espacio. La persiana solo estaba corrida si ella no iba a darle uso al escritorio, por tanto decidió pasarla de nuevo. Encendiendo la luz de su mesa y resumiendo los libros sobre ella a tres, todos de la misma materia. Se acercó a mirar: estilos de narrativa internacional. El que permanecía abierto lo hacía sobre algo borroso. Poco a poco le dio forma, queriendo leerlo: el proceso creativo del género fantástico. En eso trabajaba para su proyecto de fin de Master.

Y siempre lo hacía con una taza de té caliente. Esta aparecía en su mente justo al lado de sus folios llenos de apuntes.

No le gustaban, en absoluto. Eran demasiado perfectos y ordenados, impropio de ella. Se concentró y los dio veracidad. Tachones, mismo color de tinta para todo, la negra. Flechas y manchurrones por todos lados. Eso era más familiar. Hasta el respaldo de su vieja silla y su chirriar estaban allí. Le encantaba sentarse sobre ella con las piernas encogidas. Era de noche, porque ella estudiaba mejor con el cielo oscuro, y aunque antes con la persiana abierta el sol relucía, si ella estaba trabajando el sol no tenía cabida en su escena.

-          ¿Sevriens?

Dio un brinco y se deslizó hacia atrás al abrir los ojos y ver a Rannier pegado a su rostro. Esta vez, el susto no fue disfrutado. Se preguntaba si ya se había dirigido a ella con anterioridad o si, en cambio, llevaba haciéndolo más tiempo del que pudiese ella imaginar. Su sonrisa le intrigaba.

-          Buen trabajo, Sevriens. Esta vez sí. –se alejó y puso en pie, dando una nueva palmada.- Todos arriba. –chasqueó los dedos otra vez y al aula llegó la luz.- Reconozco que es sencillo buscar una concentración plena si se dispone de la paz necesaria. Sentados en un cojín, en silencio… es casi imposible percibir los elementos de la realidad, como ha sucedido con vuestra compañera, incapaz de oír mis susurros. –Ysera se sorprendió de no ser consciente de eso.- Ahora, lo complicaremos un poco más. McFell, Sevriens. Iréis a los polos opuestos del aula en unos segundos, y buscaréis un nuevo lugar al que ir. Dantsov y Pomm, vuestro trabajo consistirá en busca desconcentrarles hasta que abran los ojos. Por favor –les pidió a Ysera y Christoper que se alejasen-, contáis con dos minutos para transportaros hasta allí, y dad las gracias, que en la realidad sería un segundo. Dantsov, irás con Sevriens.

Ysera, que ya había cerrado los ojos, los abrió de nuevo para dar con los de Damen, que miraban de vuelta buscando encontrarse. Tragó saliva, antes de clausurar su vista bajo los párpados que, esperaba, la protegiesen.

-          Pomm, con McFell. Todo está permitido salvo contacto físico y, aunque es lógico, os recuerdo que tampoco os permito que uséis hechizos que puedan causar ya sea contacto, o daño. Sería más fácil poder hacer cosquillas pero puesto que es la primera clase, buscaremos algo más difícil. -irónico.- Adelante.

Hamleys. Amaba esa juguetería. Siete plantas llena de magia. Aunque, bueno, ahora ya sabía lo que era la magia de verdad, y aquello no tenía que ver con...

No. Se estaba desviando de la tarea. Hamleys. Entraba por la puerta principal y se dejaba embaucar por los animadores. Por la gente paseando siempre a prisas, dando igual la época del año. Veía un peluche gigante de un koala que quería tocar. No, no lo veía, estaba oculto tras gente caminando, y otro de un oso en igual condición. Y ella nunca iría a por una cosa nada más entrar, siempre iría hacia la última planta para luego, poco a poco, ir una a una de vuelta atrás. Así que, fue hacia la escalera mecánica y decidió empezar a avanzar.

Damen se había acercado a ella analizándola. Se giró a su espalda, viendo a Rannier en medio de la sala estudiándole tanto a él como a sus dos compañeros. Decidió no volver a mirar y hacer su trabajo, aunque no tenía ni idea de qué hacer.

Se detuvo frente a ella, analizando su rostro. Sus párpados cerrados daban pequeños espasmos, se preguntaba en qué pensaba. Y eso era un error, porque lo único que garantizaba averiguar era la confirmación de que estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

-          ¿Ysera? –hablar era lo fácil, y no daría resultado, pero quería tantear el terreno. La chica ni se inmutó.- No me escuchas ¿verdad? –seguía tanteando, cambiando el tono de su voz para ver reacción. No vio ninguna. Así que sacó su varita. La puso entre ambos.-  _Lumos maxima_.

Estaba en el quinto pasillo, de camino a coger las escaleras hasta el sexto. Subió al escalón mecánico y esperó, mirando a su alrededor y llenándolo de vida. Pero el fondo del camino la retenía. Al final de la escalera, a la llegada del sexto piso, la luz era más brillante que en el resto. Mucho más latente. Tanto, que los ojos le dolían por recibirla.

Eso no era real.

Nada lo era, pero eso no formaba parte de su realidad inventada, así que se negó a verla allí.

Eliminó la luz, concentrándose en el animador que daba la bienvenida a esa planta con un la presentación de un nuevo coche que se transformaba en avión. Sí, así sí.

Giró hacia el piso siete y, una vez más, algo le impedía el paso. Tenía calor. Muchísimo calor, tanto que decidió desabrocharse la chaqueta vaquera que había decidido llevar. Dio paso a la gente detrás suya, porque obviamente nunca te mueves solo en esas escaleras y parar en seco es crear un tapón. Realidad. Credibilidad. Se movió a un lado sofocada por ese calor. ¿Era Damen? ¿Damen estaba haciendo eso, o era ella? No le gustaba.

No quería sentir calor, así que dejó de sentirlo.

Respiró profundamente y fue a las escaleras una vez más.

Damen dejó de ver su angustia hacia el calor que producía con la varita y decidió pasar al frío. Creó una ráfaga de aire y hielo sobre su mano, manteniéndolo en levitación sobre su mano y creando una bola de nieve. Al instante, con un toque de su varita, la destruyó en mil pedazos y sopló en dirección a Ysera, regulando el camino y dejando los pequeños copos danzando alrededor de su rostro.

Era como si fuese Navidad. Se abrochaba la chaqueta vaquera y a su alrededor los jueguetes vestían rojo y blanco. Había decoración navideña pero ella no recordaba imaginarse en esa época. De hecho, no iba abrigada para la situación. Tenía frío. Todo parecía muy real. Hamleys era así en Navidad, pero… Una planta más abajo no era Navidad. Ella no había elegido la Navidad. ¿Por qué sentía tanto frío? Se recordó sintiendo extremo calor minutos antes y entendió que de nuevo querían entorpecer su camino.

No era Navidad.

Los juguetes eran los de cualquier otra época del año.

Sí. Así, poco a poco Ysera fue borrando el rojo, verde, y blanco de su escenario, y el tiritar de su cuerpo se esfumó.

-          Bien, Dantsov…

Rannier había llegado a su lado y le susurraba de forma casi inaudible. Pero a Damen le estaba costando pensar algo que hacer que consiguiese desesperarla tanto como para abrir los ojos.

Optó por recrear ruidos con su magia. El ruido de un tren, pero a Ysera el imaginarse una maqueta con uno de juguete sonando no le pareció descabellado, aceptándolo como nuevo añadido. Luego un grito, ensordecedor para él mismo que lo conjuraba. Pero Ysera no lo percibía entre un ambiente lleno de otros tantos jaleos y niños corriendo. Quería tocarla, encontrar alguna forma de desestabilizarla de forma física para así poder sacarla del trance, pero no era capaz.

Solo se le ocurría una cosa, solo una. Pero no se atrevía a hacerla, no sin el permiso de Rannier y no sin el consentimiento de Ysera.

-          Hazlo. –Rannier le animaba, haciéndole girarse hacia él asombrado.- Sé en qué estás pensando, sé lo que sabes hacer. Te conozco, Dantsov. –no sonaba amenazante, más bien admirado.- No es algo que no os vaya a enseñar a controlar aquí, es un buen inicio.

-          Es demasiado... –protestaba. Miraba a Ysera, que seguía en su camino.- Y ella—

-          Ella, tú, todos tendréis distracciones mayores. Y estamos en clase, lo superviso. Es una buena idea, hazlo.

Ysera se había parado a analizar la sección de construcciones. Buscaba detallar cada caja, darles un motivo. Construcción de una pirámide, de un castillo, de un barco pirata… Le hacían gracia los muñecos, se sonreía y se echaba para atrás para dejar pasar a un niño curioso, porque en Hamleys los niños no tenían cuidado alguno y llevaba demasiado tiempo tranquila.

Quiso cambiar de sección e ir a ver las maquetas de trenes con las que se había cruzado antes, pero ya no estaban, pero en cambio no fue eso lo que se lo impidió, sino un vahído que no pudo controlar.

Se mareó en el acto, agarrándose a una columna para estabilizarse. Nada tenía forma a su alrededor. Sin embargo, Damen sí.

Frenó en seco, asustada. Todo lo que la rodeaba seguía girando, pero nada tenía la misma definición. No al menos igual que la que él tenía. Se negó a verle allí, él no formaba parte de su escenario, así que le retiró la mirada, pero de nuevo todo a su alrededor carecía de sentido. Casi no había gente, y luego había muchísima. No había ruido, en su mente ahora solo su voz se oía, preguntándose por Damen, por qué estaba allí si ella no le había creado.

-          No, no me has creado. –Damen respondía. Ysera se giró a él, a verle caminar hacia ella.- He venido yo.

-          No. –se negaba. Fue a girarse pero Damen se puso al frente.

-          Sí. –insistía.- Es el poder de la  _Legeremancia_.

-          ¿ _Lequé_? –seguía andando.

Cuanta mayor naturalidad le diese, mejor. Pero por no haber casi, ya no había ni juguetes rodeándola. Damen estaba echando por tierra todo su escenario.

-          El poder de invadir la mente de otra persona. –la paró de caminar. Dejó su mirada perdida en el fondo, en la juguetería deshaciéndose.

Se giró a él.

-          ¿Estás…? ¿Estás en mi mente?

Podía ser un producto de su imaginación, pero era demasiado real. Damen estaba frente a ella en una planta deshabitada de Hamleys. Y, justo después, en el carruaje rumbo a Hogwarts. Ysera perdió el equilibrio pese a pasar a estar sentada. Miraba a su alrededor.

Esa no era su idea, ella no estaba pensando en eso. Se concentraba buscando cambiarlo, pero Damen era infinitamente más fuerte.

-           Ahora estamos en mi recuerdo, bueno, una versión, porque yo lo he traído a tu mente.

-          No. Eso no puede ser. –se negaba a creerle. Cerraba los ojos en su propia imaginación. Los abría al oírle reír. Y ahora estaban en la Sala Común de Slytherin. – Qué… Qué estás haciendo. –dudaba.

-          Romper tu imaginación. –negó de nuevo.- Has perdido el control.

-          No. No eres real, puedo cambiarlo—

-          Ysera… -la veía angustiada, y él se sentía incómodo.

Quiso poner punto final a aquello lo antes posible. Rannier les había impedido tocarse en la realidad, pero no dentro de su cabeza.

Alzó su mano en su imaginación y la llevó con cuidado al rostro de la chica, sin tocarla aún. Ysera respiraba alterada, mirándole a los ojos. Damen había tomado pleno control de su escenario y no podía hacer nada para tomar las riendas de nuevo. Y mucho menos cuando la mano fría del chico, con el exterior de sus dedos, acarició su mejilla con una experiencia tan real que devolvía su conciencia de golpe a la realidad.

Abrió los ojos y tomó aire, desorientada.

Damen estaba delante de ella, igual de cerca que en su cabeza, pero con la mano entre medias de ambos y su varita en alto, la cual ahora bajaba al haber conseguido su objetivo.

-          ¿Qué…? –sonaba a sollozo, pero no lloraba. Rannier estaba junto a ambos, sonriente.

-          Gran trabajo, Danstov. Y maravilloso aguante, Sevriens.

Devolvió su posición al centro y les animó a reunirse con él a ambas parejas, pero Ysera no dejaba de observar a Damen aún recuperando la respiración. El chico parecía realizado pero algo en su rostro se distinguía en incomodidad. Fue él quien bajó la mirada para ir hacia Rannier. Ysera le siguió unos segundos después, aún dubitativa.

-          McFell, tu poder de creación ha sido muy grato, pero en el momento en el que Pomm ha decidido atacar a tu suelo, has perdido el control. Has sabido manejar bien otros elementos pero el suelo que pisas, no. Pomm, has hecho bien en insistir en ese aspecto al verle dudar. Conoces buenos hechizos. –la felicitaba. Luego miró a Ysera.- Sevriens, tienes una capacidad de crear brillante. Has aguantado muy bien todos los elementos que Danstov ha puesto en tu camino. Atmosféricos o sonoros, pero… -miró a Damen.- Su compañero ha sido más listo al final. El uso de la  _Legeremancia_  es un recurso que muchos usan para seguir a la gente cuando se aparece. Persecuciones, por ejemplo, la caza de un criminal… Es algo que aprenderemos a saber hacer, interceptar una aparición pues es necesario para ser Auror,  por ejemplo… pero también os voy a enseñar a evitar ser perseguidos con la  _Oclumancia_. Con ella os enseñaré a cerrar la mente a cualquiera que quiera intervenir en ella y, por tanto, intervenir en vuestras apariciones. Pero para eso queda mucho, no es normal dominar la  _Legeremancia_  como lo has hecho tú, Dantsov, pero ha sido agradable de presenciar.

Dio una palmada, la enésima en esa clase.

-          Esto es todo por hoy, creo que es más que suficiente. Como tarea os pediré que trabajéis al menos unos minutos al día en evadiros a un lugar, en fortalecer vuestra mente y concentración. Y gracias por venir.

Cogió su abrigo y guantes y se enfundó en ellos. Acto seguido, Rannier se desaparecía del aula dejándoles a los cuatro vía libre para marchar. Hellen fue la primera, seguida de Ysera que, aturdida, buscaba ir a cualquier lado que la alejase de aquella sala.

Caminaba apresurada, por el pasillo del quinto piso ignorando ahora a los cuadros que antes tanto tiempo dedicó.

Se sentía desubicada, no sabía si el suelo que pisaba o las paredes que la rodeaban eran reales o volvían a formar parte de un escenario inventado. Ya fuese por ella, o por terceros. Ahora mismo, todo era bastante confuso.

-          Ysera, espera. –era la voz de Damen la que le pedía frenar. Lo hizo no por voluntad propia, más bien su confundida mente tomaba las riendas.- Déjame que te explique lo que ha pasado, por favor.

-          No sé, no sé si quiero saberlo. –le costaba hablar.

-          Por favor…-insistía.

Pidiéndoselo con la mano sobre su muñeca. Otra vez ese tacto, cálido esta vez, pero la misma sensación de realidad, la que en su cabeza presenciase anteriormente, pese a entonces nada certero portar. Le retiró la mano, pero se quedó a escucharle.

-          No era mi idea entrar en tu mente, has de creerme. Lo pensé como única opción y Rannier me dijo que lo hiciese. Preferiría haber tenido tu permiso, te lo aseguro, pero me pudo el ansia y Rannier—

-          ¿Puedes… entrar en la mente de la gente? –aún la idea se hacía imposible en su cabeza. Damen asintió.- ¿Cómo…?

-          Aprendí a hacerlo hace unos años. No es algo que haga de normal, no me gusta entrar en la mente de la gente, como no me gustaría que entrasen en la mía… Pero aprendí a hacerlo porque, bueno, es interesante.

-          Pero… -dudaba.- ¿Puedes entrar en la mente de cualquier persona? –asintió Damen.

-          Siempre que no usen la  _Oclumancia_ , claro…-Ysera esperaba.- No es tan diferente a la _Legeremancia,_  con ella impides que accedan a tu mente y tus recuerdos, como ha dicho Rannier.

-          ¿Tus… recuerdos? ¿Puedes ver recuerdos?

-          Te prometo que no he hecho nada. –puntualizó.- Cuando he entrado en tu mente, Ysera, no he ido más allá de tu escenario. No se me ocurriría hacerlo…-Ysera bajó la mirada, pensativa.- De hecho es fácil, has de creerme porque, tú lo sabrías. No puedo acceder a tu mente sin que tú lo sepas, a tus recuerdos, a todo. Tú lo sabrías en todo momento, y… Te juro que solo lo he hecho para romper tu escenario.

-          El carruaje… Eso era un recuerdo…

-          No. –aclaraba.- No tuyo, al menos. Usé el mío para crear la escena. Es bastante claro, porque –quería demostrárselo de mil maneras posibles.- si hubiese sido un recuerdo no lo estarías viviendo así cuando ha pasado, sería vivir el recuerdo, tal como fue y esto… era alterado completamente.-le dio tiempo para pensar en silencio.- Ysera…

-          Como es posible que en tan solo tres días me crees tantas dudas…-Damen paralizó su rostro al oírla.- Quiero saber qué pensar de ti, pero… -negó, aún aturdida.

Damen simplemente esperó, sin saber qué decir.

-          Te conozco y eres agradable, luego te digo de donde vengo y… Das un giro para luego asegurarme que no te importa… Luego me salvas la vida y aún no entiendo cómo, pero sigues dejando que otros amenacen con quitármela, y luego actúas con total normalidad para luego entrar como si nada en mi mente… -resumió como pudo. Damen sintió que se le cerraba el estómago.- No sé si quiero conocerte… Si quiero fiarme de ti cuando dices que solo has entrado en mi cabeza para eso, o si debo temerte por ser quién eres. Solo sé que me das miedo. –confesó.- Tengo miedo cuando te veo, pero… 

Su mente no aclaraba lo que quería decir. Viajaba a sus recuerdos más cercanos, a su encuentro con el chico tras Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, a su amabilidad mostrada, a su caricia en plena imaginación…

-          No puedo fiarme de ti. –negaba. Damen quiso cambiarlo.

-          Entonces deja que te convenza.-siguió sus pasos, reteniéndola con su voz.- Deja que te demuestre que te puedes fiar de mí.

-          ¿Por qué? Te pregunté el otro día por qué te importa tanto ¿Vas a responderme alguna vez?  Ni siquiera me conoces. –Damen guardó silencio.- ¿Es por tu hermano?

-          No.

-          ¿Ah, no?

-          No, él no tiene que ver en esto.

-          ¿Entonces?

-          Ysera…

-          Dime por qué o—

-          Porque no soy como él. –ya le había escuchado decir algo así.- Y... quiero demostártelo.

Ni aceptó ni rechazo su oferta, simplemente bajó la mirada y echó a andar pasillo abajo. Continuó su descenso hacia el Gran Comedor mientras seguía pensando en lo ocurrido. La conversación mantenida con Damen no le resultaba tan importante en ese instante como el detalle de que el chico pudiese acceder a su mente. Quería investigar sobre el tema, saber si las explicaciones de Damen eran sinceras o si en cambio había tenido acceso a algo más.

Le molestaba la idea de que alguien pudiese entrar en sus recuerdos, en ser tan irrespetuoso con esa privacidad hasta niveles de llegar a usarlo contra ella. Damen era un estudiante de primero, sin estudios previos más allá del familiar, y si él podía…

Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna. Solo de pensar en Alexander accediendo a ella, a sus miedos o deseos, a cualquier información que pudiese usar para hacerle daño. Estaba tan asustada que Storm tuvo que pararle con las manos en los hombros para que dejase de andar sin rumbo.

-          ¿Qué narices pasa? –Ysera negó, alterada.

-          Nada, lo… Lo siento. Iba pensando—

-          ¿En qué, en Lucifer? Ysera estás pálida...

-          Tengo hambre…

-          Pero—

-          Hablamos luego... ¿podemos ir a comer? –suplicó. Y aunque ardía en deseos de recibir una respuesta más construida, Storm aceptó con dudas.

Almorzaron en silencio, con tiempo a sabiendas de que luego tenían una hora de descanso hasta su última clase del día. Era cierto que Ysera estaba hambrienta, comía sin parar de todo un poco, aunque no llegaba a saborear nada en la boca debido a su mente activa. Storm la observaba, cuestionando a la chica en silencio. Sus ojos fueron a parar al final de la mesa en donde Damen las observaba de vuelta. El chico bajó los ojos con cierta vergüenza cuando Storm dio con los suyos, y en ese instante la muchacha no quiso esperar más.

-          Vamos fuera, tenemos que hablar.

Metió prisa a Ysera, que sintiéndose incapacitada para pedir más tiempo, aceptó dando un trago a su vaso antes de ponerse en marcha. Fueron a un banco de piedra de uno de los jardines cercanos al Gran Comedor. Storm tampoco quería esperar.-

-          ¿Qué ha pasado con Damen? Por qué fuiste a hablar con él después de clase. –Ysera no pretendía retroceder tanto en el tiempo, pero aceptó.

-          Solo quería ver cómo se comportaba.

-          ¿En serio? ¿Después de la última noche vas como si nada a un Dantsov?

-          Él—

-          No me digas que él no es Alexander, porque esa excusa me tiene—

-          No es Alexander, y solo quiero saber si se comporta como él. -aclaró.- Quería… Quería verlo a solas, solo eso. Saber cómo me hablaría. Si sería como la primera vez que le vi.

-          ¿Y bien?

-          No pasó nada. Él estaba con un animal. Le gustan las criaturas mágicas y… simplemente hablamos de eso. Le di las gracias por salvarme el otro día y nos fuimos. Pero Alexander apareció y Damen se fue. No con él, simplemente… se fue. Yo seguí hasta clase y luego… -pausó.- En Aparición todo ha sido raro de nuevo, pero esta vez necesito informarme antes de juzgar—

-          Es un Dantsov, qué información necesitas—

-          ¿Sabes qué es la  _Legeremancia_? –el rosto de Storm se enfrió.

-          Por qué me preguntas eso. –su gesto no tranquilizaba a Ysera, aunque se despistó al recibir visita.

-          Ey, habéis salido pitando del comedor… -Eo borraba su sonrisa al ver el rostro de Storm.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Storm? –la movía.

-          Estoy esperando a que Ysera me explique qué tiene que ver Damen Dantsov con la  _Legeremancia_.-la de Hufflepuff cambió su rostro al dirigirlo a Ysera. Esta continuó.

-          Formaba parte de la clase… supongo. Aprendíamos a concentrarnos en un lugar, de manera plena… Y él tenía que desestabilizarme… Y—

-          Y el capullo entró en tu mente, sin más. –anunciaba Storm.

-          Rannier le dio permiso.

-          Genial, encima el profesor lo acepta.

-          No hizo nada ¿vale? O eso creo, no lo sé. Estoy confusa.

-          ¿Confusa? –Eo hablaba de nuevo.- Ysera, entrar en la mente de los demás no es algo de lo que sentirse orgulloso… Hay que tener talento, sí, pero… Invadir la mente de otros es—

-          Lo sé, pero… -las explicaciones de Damen vagaban por su cabeza. Ella dudaba una y otra vez.

Que Storm y Eo no lo viesen con buenos ojos le hacían dudar aún más de la veracidad de las palabras del chico.

-          ¿Sabéis como funciona la  _Legeramancia_? Quiero decir…-pausó, recibiendo un rayo de luz e idea.- Darrow.

-          ¿Qué? –Storm no entendía. Se giró sobre sus hombros.- ¿Dónde? Qué pasa ahora.

-          He de hablar con él.

-          ¿Por qué?

-          Él sabe aparecerse, por tanto seguro que sabe qué es la  _Legeremancia_  mejor que nosotras.-se puso en pie.

-          Ysera, Damen ha entrado en tu mente, no hay más—

-          No es eso ¿vale? por favor, dejadme ir a hablar con Darrow. –ambas se miraron descontentas, e Ysera se sintió miserable.- Lo… Lo siento, siento hablaros así pero… Todo es demasiado y no quiero juzgar antes de tiempo.

-          ¿Antes de tiempo? Es un Dantsov, Yse—

-          Y yo una Sangre Sucia. -recordó.- O así es como me llaman los que me juzgan por mi origen, y lo odio, y me vuelvo loca, y no quiero hacer lo mismo… Voy a ir a hablar con Darrow. ¿Sabéis dónde está? –Storm miró a Eo.

-          Dijo que iría a la biblioteca… Tiene clase en un rato. –Ysera asintió.

-          Gracias. Luego os veo y os cuento. Storm… -captó la mirada de la chica.- Necesito entender muchas cosas antes de… Solo quiero que lo entiendas... –asintió en respuesta, aunque poco pudiese entender.  La dejó marchar.

Fue con paso veloz todo el camino, necesitaba aclarar la situación de Damen cuanto antes, y sentía que solo Darrow iba a ayudarle con ello. Llegó a la biblioteca y la recorrió de punta a punta intentando dar con el chico, sin resultado. Una vez esa planta fue registrada, cogió la escalera y subió a la siguiente esperando tener más suerte.

Estaba sentado en un sofá, ojeando un libro con gesto concentrado. La portada del ejemplar decía algo sobre Artes Oscuras, pero no supo descifrar nada más pues Darrow lo tenía apoyado sobre sus rodillas, recogidas encima del sofá. Se acercó poco a poco a él, recordando solo entonces que su último encuentro no había sido de lo más agradable.

En cuanto Darrow la vio allí de pie, mirándole, cerró el libro y lo dejó a su lado. Estaba sorprendido de tenerla de frente, no iba a negarlo, y aunque lo intentase, su rostro seguiría asombrado.

-          Hola… -la chica saludaba con media sonrisa. Él asintió sin saber por qué.

-          Hola. –Ysera señaló el sofá.

-          Parece interesante. –se centró en el libro. Darrow hizo una mueca vaga.

-          No es el mejor que he leído. –que Ysera le notase distante era normal, y aun así se entristecía en saberlo.

-          ¿Me puedo sentar? –insistió en el sofá. Darrow asintió, retirando el tomo para darle ese espacio. La chica acudió al hueco, pero él siguió mirando las solapas de su libro.- ¿Hay alguna manera rápida y eficaz de que me perdones? –él la miró.- En plan… No sé. Una palabra mágica más allá de que lo siento, o algo…

Estaba realmente avergonzada, Darrow podía verlo en sus mejillas rojas. También notaba pena en sus ojos. No pudo evitar sonreír.

-          Con lo siento me sirve, me conformo con poco.-a la chica se le escapó la sonrisa y le abrazó desde el lado. No iba a arriesgar a que requiriese de algo más.- Au. –protestaba al sentir las rodillas de la chica en su pierna.

-          Perdón, perdón…

-          Nada… Pasamos del daño moral al físico, lo entiendo. -burlaba. Ella bajó la mirada.

-          Es injusto lo que dije, lo siento de verdad. -él negó tranquilizándola.- Me has ayudado desde el primer momento y… No es justo que, porque esté hecha un lío, la tenga que tomar con quien más me ayuda. Tengáis el motivo que tengáis… os estoy agradecida. -Darrow frunció el ceño.

-          ¿Motivo? No tengo más motivo que el aprecio, Ysera. –la sonrisa de la chica guardaba dudas.

-          Me cuesta pensar que la actitud de Alexander no te haga implicarte más. O a los demás… -Darrow observaba.

-          Que Alexander te ataque no es justo, y por tanto te defenderé de ello, pero tenerte aprecio es suficiente para estar a tu lado, Ysera, da igual si te atacan o no. –ella sonrió, agradecida.- ¿Estás bien? Sé qué pasó anoche…

-          Storm apareció a tiempo. –reía Ysera tras sonreír.- Ojalá no necesitase de vuestra ayuda…

-          Llegado el momento no la necesitarás. Con suerte porque no necesitarás protegerte de estas cosas. –asintió ella.

-          Quería preguntarte algo. –en realidad quería preguntarle muchas cosas, pero no se veía capacitada para tener tantos frentes abiertos.

Darrow le daba paso, cogiéndole la mano.

-          Quiero que me hables de la  _Legeremancia_. –la disposición del chico se vio truncada hacia el recelo.

-          ¿Por qué?

-          Porque sé que sabes de qué va, o como funciona…

-          Y por qué lo sabes tú.

-          He tenido clase de Aparición hoy. -seguía confuso.

-          ¿Te han enseñado  _Legeremancia_  el primer día de Aparición? –ella negó.- Entonces a qué viene esto…

-          ¿Me prometes que no enloquecerás hasta que hayamos terminado la conversación?

-          Necesito acceder a esta biblioteca más de lo que me gustaría, no puedo arriesgarme a que me prohíban entrar, así que, sí, lo prometo. -Ysera cogió aire.

-          Damen ha entrado en mi mente y quería…-el chico se soltaba de su mano lentamente y se alejaba de ella.

No había necesitado decir más. Tampoco Ysera había esperado tener que acudir a una información más detallada. Aun así, le sorprendía ver su reacción. Su rostro, realmente confundido y aterrado, tan a juego con lo que seguramente correría por su pensar que, inconscientemente, le había llevado a alzarse del sofá.

-          ¿Qué has dicho?

-          Darrow, espera, escúchame. –le tiraba de la mano para sentarle.

-          Ysera, dime que es una broma—

-          ¡Me has prometido no alterarte! –Darrow sentía querer correr a la salida y no parar hasta dar con Damen, algo que, sabía a desgracia, nada bueno traería. Por eso se pidió calma a sí mismo, se exigió paciencia para, como pudiese, tomar asiento una vez más- No es lo que piensas…

-          Entonces explícame qué tienen que ver  _Legeremancia_  y Damen. –era como tener a Storm delante, Ysera se sonrió antes de continuar.

Le situó y contó lo que pasó, de manera más detallada para que comprendiese mejor, esperando que como entendido en la materia pudiese servirle de ayuda.

-          Cuando salimos del aula quiso hablar conmigo, y explicarme que solo lo hizo porque Rannier le dejó y que no accedió a nada más que a mi idea creada… -Darrow pensaba, con la mirada perdida en el sofá. Recapitulando.- Quería saber si me dice la verdad. Dice que no ha accedido a nada más que eso, a ningún recuerdo ni nada que tenga que ver, que de hecho yo lo sabría, en el acto. Que sabría si estaría accediendo a mi memoria… -esperó hasta que Darrow fue capaz de hablar.

-          Si alguien entra en tu mente, lo sabes en el acto. De hecho, imagino que te diste cuenta cuando él entró… -Ysera pensó en ello.

-          Me mareé. Todo estaba borroso, menos él…-asintió.

-          Por lo general si entras como espectador es para recorrer un recuerdo o ver un pensamiento. Tú lo notas porque sientes la presencia de alguien controlando tu cabeza, es prácticamente imposible no hacerlo… Y otra cosa es entrar y formar parte de la mente. Por lo que dices, Damen se coló en tu idea y la editó a su antojo. Si no sentías otra cosa, si no le sentías en otras zonas de tu mente, según qué cosas reviviendo sin venir a cuento… Es que no las visitó. –sintió cierto alivio.

-          Es… Es posible que entre en mi mente y me lleve a otros lugares…-preguntaba tímida.

-          ¿A qué te refieres?

-          Recreó el lugar donde nos conocimos, yo pensé que era un recuerdo, que lo había sacado de mi mente pero… Dice que, si fuese un recuerdo, nos vería tal cual sucedió, como mucho alterándolo pero siempre sobre algo ya creado.

-          ¿Era así?

-          No… Era como estar allí de nuevo pero, no en un recuerdo, era nuevo. -Darrow asintió bajando la vista.- No sé qué hacer…-confesó.- No sé si creerle o…

-          Dice la verdad. –dijo. Ella le miraba, esperanzada.- Por lo que tú dices… no ha mentido.

-          ¿Yo?

-          Él puede decir lo que sea, pero si tú le sentiste en tus recuerdos, entonces estaría mintiendo. Pero por lo que cuentas, el cómo te sentiste… No accedió a nada. –la chica asintió.

-          ¿Sabías que Damen podía hacer eso? –tardó unos segundos en asentir.

-          Pero nunca se me ocurrió que pudiese hacerlo contra ti.

-          Al menos, ahora sabemos que no lo usó para hacerme daño. –Darrow asintió.

-          Es extraño igualmente.

-          ¿Por qué?

-          Podría haber accedido a tu mente y transportarte a algún sitio que te trajese de vuelta a la realidad de cualquier otra forma. Y mucho más deprisa, no sé. Cambiar tu escenario por una caída libre, sería instantáneo, pero supongo que te habrías asustado.

-          Me asusté igualmente…

-          Tampoco me cuadra que te llevase de un lado a otro, sobre todo al vuestro primer encuentro… -Ysera bajó la mirada.- Podría haberlo hecho en el mismo sitio, en el acto, sin grandes cambios pero… -pausó.- ¿Cómo volviste a ti? –Ysera había ahorrado esa información.- ¿Qué hizo para que abrieses los ojos?

No pudo evitar sentir el frío de su mano en su mejilla una vez más. Sintió que sus pulmones retenían todo el aire que había inspirado para no soltarlo.

-          Me… tocó. –dijo tímida, sonrojada. Darrow bajó la mirada con otro tipo de confusión, más profunda, más incomprensible para Ysera.- ¿Pasa algo?

-          No. –sentenció. Alzándose de nuevo.- El contacto es la forma más rápida de despertar a alguien de un proceso de concentración. –dijo de memoria. Ysera asintió, sin tenerlas todas consigo.

-          Darrow…-se alzó con él. No entendía por qué estaba tan confuso de repente, pero sabía que no le iba a explicar nada al respecto.- ¿Puedo fiarme de él? –Darrow la miró a los ojos, silencioso. Luego se encogió de hombros.

-          Eso es cosa tuya, Ysera, tú decides de quién te fías, no yo.

-          Pero…-le seguía los pasos.- Me fío de ti más que de nadie aquí, y si me dices que no lo haga, no lo haré. Es solo que, tengo miedo de dejar que se acerque de alguna forma y…-Darrow asintió.

-          Te entiendo. Pero no puedo decidir por ti—

-          ¿Tú te fiarías? –guardó silencio, sin dejar de mirarla. Cogió aire y habló como le recomendaba su consciencia.

-          No. –Ysera bajó la mirada con decepción, asintiendo en agradecimiento su sinceridad.- Pero en algo no te miente, al menos. Él no es como Alexander.


	10. Dudoso interés

Esperaron a que Ysera regresase para ir a clase de Historia de la Magia en compañía. Temían que la muchacha, por algún motivo, no se dignase a aparecer viendo el tiempo de espera que tuvieron que enfrentar, pero Ysera acabó dejándose ver con el rostro aún prendado de confusión. Les explicó la conversación mantenida con Darrow, calmándolas e intentando quitar los prejuicios causados de cara a Damen que, pese a ella desechar, aún mantenía de una forma u otra latiendo en su interior. No logró tampoco cambiar mucho su idea del chico en ellas, por no decir nada, pero al menos el tema de la  _Legeremancia_  quedó a un lado para que, al menos durante la clase de Historia, Damen y sus intrusiones mentales no les amargasen el día.

Esta vez tomaron asiento un poco más alejadas de la primera fila, decisión de última hora aceptada después de entrar a clase y ver al Profesor Binns ya flotando dormido al lado de la pizarra. Iba a ser una clase larga, y eso que todavía no había empezado.

Eo se sentó junto a Storm, con Ysera en la mesa de enfrente siendo acompañada minutos después por uno de los chicos de Gryffindor de su año. Estuvo girada hacia la mesa de las otras dos chicas mientras que Binns permanecía dormido sin aportar nada a la clase que les hiciese mirar al frente. Hablaban, de todo un poco, y preparaban sobre un papel la clase de Encantamientos que tendrían al día siguiente a primera hora de la mañana. Storm y Eo apuntaban listas de hechizos básicos que supiesen realizar, dando ideas a Ysera en caso de que se le presentase la ocasión de desarmar a Santoro con palabras 

Ambas siguieron apuntando y comentando los hechizos, pero el silencio de Ysera era difícil de ser ignorado, sobre todo de Storm. Eo, que se concentraba en apuntar las cosas, no vio cómo la chica de en frente observaba a la entrada. Storm, de cara a ella, se giraba descara para ver que Ysera observaba al recién llegado, en tardanza de importar eso en ese aula, Damen. El que a su vez miraba a la chica en igual manera y romper, posteriormente, el vínculo para caminar como si nada hubiese pasado. Con clara rabia, Storm miró a Ysera esperando una explicación de algún tipo. La chica, en cambio, se limitaba a bajar la mirada con vergüenza hacia el papel de Eo.

Entre que el fantasma de Binns apenas permaneció despierto diez minutos, y entre que Ysera cambió sin remedio su forma de comportarse hacia una que le permitiese controlar desde la llegada de Damen, Storm no disfrutó en absoluto de aquella hora.

Ambas compañeras querían ir a cenar justo después de la clase. Storm no se sentía tan hambrienta como para ansiar la visita al Gran Comedor, pero sí deseaba hacer algo que tal vez podía conseguir allí. Observaba a su alrededor a toda la gente paseando esperando dar con el uniforme de Gryffindor que necesitaba, sin llegar a verlo. Quería esperar en la puerta del banquete, pero no quería alertar ni a Eo ni a Ysera, por lo que entró con su compañera de casa hacia su mesa y se sentó lo más cara a la puerta posible. En cuanto vio a Darrow entrar, sacó un papel del macuto, y su pluma.

-        Ysera…-suplicaba tierna. Ysera se sorprendió.- ¿Puedes ir a por el pan? Estoy agotada.

No se le ocurrió una excusa mejor, aunque a Ysera le pareció suficiente, levantándose del banco asintiendo y yendo a por el pan a donde quedaba en su mesa.

Rápida, Storm escribió en el papel y, con su varita, lo hacía volar hasta Darrow. Este lo cogía una vez la nota se plantó delante, sorprendido, leyéndolo acto seguido alejado de la mirada de un Klapp que, charlatán a su lado, no se daba cuenta de nada. Alzó su mirada hacia Slytherin y dio con Storm. Asintió.

Ahora, la chica ya podía cenar en paz.

Era cierto que no tenía hambre, no tanta al menos, comiendo un poco de todo y sin llegar a terminar nada. Ysera en cambio, famélica como se sentía, decidió acabar con los restos de Storm para no desperdiciar comida. La explicación de la saciada a que la comida no se tiraba en Hogwarts, sino que desaparecía para un nuevo uso, en nada cambió las ambiciones de la otra.

-          ¿Vamos a la Sala Común ya? –Ysera preguntaba una vez fuera. Ahora, Storm necesitaba una nueva excusa.

-          Ves tirando ¿sí? creo que voy a pasar a por algo de pudding. –su compañera frunció el ceño.

-          ¿En serio? Hace un minuto no querías—

-          Pues ahora quiero. –la giró y la empujó por la espalda.- Vete al cuarto, anda, aprovecha que los cansinos de siempre siguen cenando.

-          Pero—

-          Ysera, que vayas. Practica algún hechizo para mañana.

Sacó de su bolsa el papel de conjuros que había realizado con Eo, ordenándola a tomarlo más que ofreciéndole la opción. Si no fuese porque la vio entrar de nuevo al Gran Comedor y sentarse con un trozo de pudding, Ysera hubiese jurado que Storm había intentado deshacerse de ella con una mentira. Pero se fue a tiempo para que Storm, segura de que nadie ya la observaba, dejase el pudding de nuevo en la mesa con nulo interés hacia el mismo.

Cuando vio a Darrow levantándose de su banco, solitario, y mirándola con aviso, esta se puso en pie. Esperó fuera, en la entrada, a que el muchacho llegase, pero por costumbre esperaba a que Teren llegase a él para salir juntos. Darrow iba hacia ella con el papel en la mano.

-          Si me mandas pidiéndome hablar urgentemente en medio de una cena, se me cierra el estómago ¿lo sabes? –Teren le quitaba el papel para leer. Por algún motivo el de Gryffindor no pensó en la privacidad. Por otro lado, a Storm le daba igual. Al menos, su presencia.

-          No vuelvo a comer pudding. -no tardaba Storm en maldecir a Darrow con la mirada por, aún, mantener a Klapp al lado cuando el encuentro debía de ser privado.

Daba igual que Darrow buscase entendimiento al explicarle, ocularmente, que su compañero acababa de llegar tras seguirle la marcha. Que poco tenía él que ver en eso.

-          ¿Te ha sentado mal? -curioso, impacientaba Darrow a Storm al interesarse por su amigo. Este mostraba incomodidad.

-          Un poco, creo. -masajeaba su estómago. Darrow asentía, sintiendo el estrés que le infundaban.

-          Pues vaya. Ale. -le giraba y direccionaba a las escaleras.- Vete a descansar. 

-          Que me ¿qué? -claramente, él no era Ysera. No podían deshacerse de él con tanta facilidad.

Por eso, Storm optó por ser brusca y directa. 

-          Vuelvo a necesitar hablar con él en privado. Por favor... -ofrecía con la palma de su mano el camino a tomar. El que Klapp no quería, obvio de ver por el fruncido de su ceño.

-           ¿Y este puede quedarse? -señalaba a un Teren que alzaba una ceja en su dirección. Acusativo.- Manda huevos...

-           Dices que te encuentras mal. -buscaba excusarse de otra forma Darrow al verle marchar.

Klapp, aún ofendido, se giraba a él con la mano en el pecho, justo sobre el corazón.

-          Fatal. -aclaraba. El dolor ahora, decía, no era estomacal.

Darrow no quiso sonreírse por su dramatismo, mientras que Storm, acompañada del chico de su lado, clamaban al cielo por el comportamiento infantiloide de ambos amigos.

-          Vale. -sin el muchacho cerca, Darrow se giraba.- ¿Contenta?

-          ¿Esperas que hable con él delante? -protestaba ella. A él no le parecía descabellado.

-          Voy a contárselo luego. -desencajó su mandíbula minimamente Storm.- O sea, depende lo que sea, pero, ya me entiendes, si es de mis líos como dices siempre—

-          ¿Qué entiendes tú por privacidad? -agresiva.

-          Ya te estoy diciendo que depende de lo que sea. -defendía.- Si es algo que nos influye de cara a

-          Vale, mira haz lo que quieras. -se cruzaba de brazos. Ahora, el hablar con Teren en exclusividad no sonaba tan mal.

Aunque este no colaborase tampoco mucho.

-          Klapp es de fiar. -decía. 

No dudaba Storm que lo fuese. Sabía de sus pensares, de lo que también se decía de él como ya pasaba con Darrow. Simplemente, si ya de por sí compartir según que cosas con ellos dos le resultaba incómodo, que también Klapp estuviese al tanto era, cuanto menos, irritante.

-          Me da igual, insisto. -aunque no fuese así.

-          ¿Qué narices pasa, entonces? -retomaba la nota.- Me asustas.

-          ¿Podemos ir a hablar a donde no nos oiga nadie? Por favor. –puesto que miró a ambos, los dos chicos siguieron su paso hacia uno de los jardines interiores.

Storm soltó su macuto sobre el césped con descuido, tirándose ella a él también sin mucho reparo. Ambos la imitaron con más calma.

-          No viene Ysera, no esperamos a Eo… ¿Es ir muy al grano si digo que vamos a hablar de los Dantsov? –Teren recibía el gesto asertivo de la chica. A Darrow le cambió la cara.

-          ¿Ha pasado algo otra vez?

-          ¿Cuán actualizado tienes el historial de sucesos? –Storm bromeaba.

-          Ysera me contó lo de Aparición –miraba a Teren dejando claro que le había puesto al tanto.-, y ya está.

-          Bueno, pues eso es lo último. Y no me digas que te parece normal porque yo aún le doy vueltas. –Darrow suspiró, mirando a Teren sin que ninguno dijese nada.- ¿Y bien?

-          No sé, es raro—

-          ¿Raro? ¿Entra en la mente de Ysera y te parece raro?

-          Por lo que Ysera le ha contado a Darrow, no ha pasado nada descontrolado, y lo que ha hecho formaba parte de la clase—

-          ¿Cómo estáis tan seguros de que todo estuviese bajo control?

-          Porque sabemos perfectamente cómo funciona la  _Legeremancia_.

-          Sabes. -puntualizó Darrow.- Lo de perfectamente, te lo que das tú, yo solo sé. -Teren suspiró en agotamiento.

-          Ambos, y punto.

-          Sí, pero yo no sé tanto como tú. Tú la dominas sin problema, como la _Oclumancia._

-          Espera ¿también sabes cerrar la mente? –miraba a Teren, atónita. Él asintió.- ¿Hay algo que no sepas hacer? Pregunto.

-          Montar en escoba. –Darrow sonrió, claramente estaba orgulloso de ganarle en eso a su amigo. Hasta Storm se mostró sorprendida. Rio.

-          ¿En serio? Pero si es sencillísimo—

-          Para mí es más sencillo entrar en tu mente, y si no os dejáis de reír, entraré en la vuestra en pleno vuelo. –amenazó. A Darrow se le escapaba la risa.- Volviendo a Damen, Darrow tiene razón. Es raro, no lo discuto, pero… De momento no ha hecho nada que le haga—

-          De momento. Esa es la clave. –intervino de nuevo ella.- No me preocupa lo que Damen pueda hacer si actuase como su hermano hace, el problema es que no sé qué narices tiene que Ysera está embobada. –Darrow escuchó atento.- Le observa siempre que puede, le analiza, hoy después de clase va y se queda hablando con él, y luego en Aparic—

-          ¿Qué has dicho? –ambos mostraron sorpresa, pero fue el de Gryffindor el que la sacó a relucir.- ¿De qué estás hablando?

-          Oh, veo que esa parte se la ha ahorrado. –refería a Ysera.- Tras Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Ysera decidió ir a hablar con él. Según ella para tantear el terreno, para ver cómo se comportaba si estaban solos y darle las gracias por salvarle la vida en Encantamientos. Hasta han adoptado una mascota o vete tú a saber qué. –Darrow alzó una ceja, igual hizo Teren.- En serio, tiene obsesión, obsesión porque le extraña que cambie tanto de comportamiento y que a simple vista sea tan diferente a Alexander. –ambos chicos se miraron, analizando.- Y le da curiosidad, y pues, es demasiado inocente, lo siento, y tengo la impresión de que Damen puede aprovecharse de ello para beneficio de Alexander. –ambos pensaron sus palabras antes de soltarlas.

-          Creo que es más preocupante que Ysera se obsesione que el propio Damen. –Teren apuntaba.- Es normal que desconfiemos, pero… -miraba a Darrow. Este continuó a su amigo.

-          Pero dudo que Damen haga algo a Ysera. –Storm no daba crédito.

-          ¿Me tomas el pelo? –los chicos se miraron una vez más.- Dejad de hacer eso, si no me vais a contar qué pasa—

-          No pasa nada, Storm, es solo que juzgas a Damen de la misma manera en la que juzgas a Alexander, y eso no sirve de nada.

-          ¿Que no sirve? ¿Por qué tendría que—

-          Damen no es Alexander. Para bien o para mal. –zanjó. Ella bajó la mirada, cohibida.

-          No sé cómo no ser igual que su hermano puede servir para bien o para mal. –citaba.

-          Para bien porque no es como él. –en resumen.- Para mal porque… A Alexander le tengo más controlado.

-          De qué hablabas con Damen a la salida de Vuelo. –tras un silencio, volvió a insistir en aquello.

Darrow miraba de vuelta a la chica que lo acribillaba con oscuros ojos.

-          No me fío de él, pero ocultas tantas cosas, Brice, que voy a empezar a no fiarme de ti. –se retaban el uno al otro mientras Teren observaba.

-          Le dije que no hiciese año a Ysera. –tajó.- Lo demás, no es de tu incumbencia. –Storm asintió con orgullo irónico.

-          Me quieres de tu parte pero no eres sincero conmigo. Tienes una extraña forma de buscarte aliados. –no sentía deseo en quedarse a escuchar respuestas que no iban a complacerla. 

Se alzaba, decidida y malhumorada, cogiendo su macuto en el acto y dando movimiento a unas piernas que, raudas, la llevaban ya a la lejanía. Darrow, a su pesar, no iba a dejarla partir así, aunque al menos Teren prefiriese dejar a su amigo enfrentarse a ello en soledad.

-          Eres injusta conmigo.

-          ¿En serio? ¿Por qué debería ser justa? Me juzgas, me quieres utilizar, y ni siquiera me contestas cuando—

-          No te conozco, Storm. Ni tú a mí. –estaba más alterado que antes.- Te pido que seas justa porque yo lo soy contigo. Desde que te conozco, nunca te he juzgado –no dejó a Storm interrumpirle.-, no si tú no lo has hecho antes. Si te quiero de mi lado, como dices siempre, es por algo. Lo que he oído de ti lo veo reflejado en cómo te comportas aquí, en cómo tratas a Ysera, a mi hermana, en tu forma de pensar, de actuar… No te conozco pero me gustaría conocerte más, y que tú me conozcas. A mí, a Teren, a… -cogió aire.- A todo de lo que dudas, no lo sé. Ignora a los Dantsov, deja de preguntarme por ellos, por Damen, por todo. No puedes esperar que te cuente cada mínima cosa que pasa por mi cabeza si dudas de mí en todo momento. –se miraban en silencio ahora, siendo él mismo el encargado de continuarlo.- Entiende eso, por favor, no puedes pedirme—

-          Vale, vale. –le frenó.- Capto el mensaje… Nada de preguntas. Pero agradecería que os movieseis con menos misterios, al menos si ves que intento ayudar a la causa.

-          A mí también me gustaría, pero es necesario hacerlo así. Al menos por el momento… –costaba de aceptar, porque aún a Storm las dudas le recorrían fervientes de respuestas. Pero asentía, por respeto y deseo de calma propia. Luego, tornaba sobre sí para seguir su camino.- ¿Ya te vas?

-          Sí, ya me he cabreado suficiente por hoy.

-          Storm…-la llamaba. La chica frenó dándose la vuelta a él.- Cuando Ysera me habló de vuestro primer encuentro, en Ollivanders, me asusté. Y no te lo niego, me asusté porque al igual que conozco a tu madre, no te conocía a ti, porque ella poco me cuenta sobre su hija. Y sigo sin hacerlo, pero cuando Ysera me habló de ti… No sabía qué pensar. Y te juzgué, y lo siento, pero… Créeme, confío en ti. Aún no te conozco como me gustaría, pero espero poder hacerlo y que tú confíes en mí. Porque creo que ambos queremos cosas similares, y hay muchas formas de ayudarse el uno al otro.

-          Por qué iba a necesitar yo tu ayuda—

-          Porque llegado el momento yo necesitaré la tuya. –cogió aire para no responderle de forma que pudiese llevar a arrepentimiento.- Solo espero que, cuando ese momento llegue, los prejuicios hayan quedado a un lado y puedas confiar en lo que te digo. Al igual que no te fías de mí ahora… Solo espero que eso cambie.

Prefirió dejar esa conversación atrás de camino a Slytherin. Le gustaría poder hacer caso a Darrow, fiarse de él, darse a conocer, pero tanto secretismo le impedía avanzar en sus relaciones.

Era algo que intentaba, al menos. Daba espacio a todo aquello que en ella generaba dudas. El acercamiento de Ysera a Damen, la propia actitud del chico respecto a la muchacha, los secretos de Darrow, los que Teren también mantenía, pero a la vez su constante interés por querer llegar a compartirlos. Era estresante, cuanto menos, tanto como pisar de nuevo su casa y sentir que esos pensares se borraban pero no por un sustitutivo agradable.

Miembros del séquito de Alexander hablaban entre risas en la Sala Común cuando ella entró, rompiendo su ambiente, enmudeciendo lo que fuese que comentaban con solo su presencia. No le apetecía otra noche digna del olvido, por lo que, por única vez en su vida, daba las gracias a Alexander por algo tan simple como noo estar presente.

Fue a su dormitorio dándose de frente con una imagen que le sacó una sonrisa. Ysera estaba junto a su cama, con la varita en alto y, frente a ella, levitando, el libro de Pociones. Tenía un gesto reluciente, ocultando tras sus ojos iluminados un cansancio claro. Se preguntaba cuánto habría pasado practicando el hechizo  _Wingardium leviosa_ , llevándose con ella la pregunta para no interrumpirla. Ysera sonrió dando un salto de cara a Storm cuando hubo dejado el libro de nuevo sobre la cama. Claramente, había sido un entrenamiento satisfactorio para ella.

Cuando les despertó la mañana, esa ilusión con la que Ysera se había ido a dormir había desaparecido. Storm apenas necesitó tiempo para ducharse y vestirse mientras que su compañera no era capaz siquiera de atarse la corbata. Ya se había vestido y peinado, optaba entonces por una trenza lateral bastante desastrosa, pero el elemento de su cuello se le resistía.

-          Deberías relajarte un poco. –ofrecía consejo. Cansada de intentarlo, Ysera desistió en el proceso. Storm fue y le colocó la corbata.- En serio, es solo una clase—

-          La última clase de Encantamientos que tuve casi muero, por si no lo recuerdas.

-          Pero esta vez has practicado—

-          He practicado dos hechizos.

-          Bueno, vamos a desayunar, si has de morir aplastada mejor que sea con el estómago lleno.

Le costó dejar de mirar acusativamente a la chica que, sin preocupaciones, dominaba muchos más hechizos que ella durante el desayuno en en Gran Comedor. Aún más cuando Storm se lo tomaba con un humor de conciencia notable al respecto. Tras saciar su apetito, y ya junto a una también nerviosa Eo, fueron a clase de Encantamientos para, a su sorpresa, ser las últimas alumnas en llegar.

La gran mayoría de sus compañeros practicaban en parejas o grupos de tres algunos hechizos de conjuración sencilla como método de preparación. Solo Damen y Christopher se mantenían al margen de la práctica, y ninguno se hacía compañía al otro. Storm dirigió una leve mirada a Ysera para comprobar, a su sorpresa, que la chica no estaba mirando al pequeño de los Dantsov, así que buscó la manera de evitar que se diese a continuación.

-          ¿Practicamos? –la puso de espaldas, al igual que a Eo para no desentonar.

Se deshacía de su túnica al igual que sus compañeras y resto de alumnos, tirándola a un lado para tener la movilidad deseada. La de Hufflepuff se mostraba deseosa de sacar la varita, siendo la primera en enfrentarse en un duelo descafeinado a una Storm dispuesta a recibir. Ensayaban lo que parecía ser a ojos de Ysera un hechizo  _Protego_  en pequeñas dimensiones, capaz de defender a su conjurador de ataques leves como el que recreaban.

No parecía tan complicado como ella temía, aunque siempre que había visto un encantamiento tomar forma, su pensar había sido el mismo. El que luego se esfumaba de su ser cuando era ella la que tuviese que enfrentarse a conjurarlo. Ahora, en cambio, animada por sus compañeras, se decía a sí misma que, de querer, podría. Cuando se vio finalmente animada a tomar parte del ejercicio, Santoro a su desgracia cruzaba la puerta aplaudiendo pausadamente. Y con claro síntoma de descontento.

-          Me gusta llegar a clase por la mañana y encontrarme a mis alumnos dispuestos a todo. –no estaban muy de acuerdo con la forma de ver las cosas con la que había llegado Santoro, pero nadie se atrevió a negarle su disposición.- Manténgase como están, sigan así, sí. –rejuntaba a dos compañeros de Gryffindor el uno frente al otro.- Me gusta la idea. –algo les decía a todos que, por tanto, a ellos no había forma de que les complaciese.- Póngase de dos en dos, dejen tres o cuatro metros de distancia entre agrupaciones. –iba caminando por la amplia sala y combinando gente.

La unión de Storm con Eo fue mantenida por el maestro. No parecía tener interés tampoco en rehacer lo ya recibido.

-          Tened vuestra varita a media altura. -dictaba.- ¿Sin pareja, Sevriens? –la chica asintió a disgusto.

-          Profesor, yo puedo ponerme con ella—

-          Usted ya tiene pareja, Brice… -giró sobre sus pasos ignorando la iniciativa de Eo, que se disculpaba hacia Ysera con la mirada.- Me sorprende que usted tampoco la tenga, Dantsov. –al menos esta vez tanto Storm como Ysera vieron con malos ojos la coincidencia. Santoro, en cambio, la disfrutaba.- Para ir de guardián de los desamparados, no le veo muy requerido.

Ya fuesen las propias chicas o el resto de la clase, todos dejaron sus monólogos internos para mirar asombrados la facilidad con la que Santoro había atacado a Damen esta vez. El propio Damen, con varita en mano, empezaba la mañana con las pilas de la rabia cargadas.

-          Siento decepcionarle, profesor, pero no soy ningún guardián. –Santoro se sonrió, paseando por la fila de alumnos de duelo que quedaban de cara a Damen.

-          ¿Se siente usted desamparada, Sevriens? –atacaba a la chica. Esta, balbuceando, negó.

-          No, profesor.

-          ¿Entonces a qué espera para ocupar su puesto de combate?

Santoro estaba situado ahora frente a Damen, señalando con su presencia la plaza a la que Ysera aún no había acudido. Lo hizo a paso lento, con la mirada a media altura pese a que sus intenciones eran las de no bajarla.

-          Iré evaluando su técnica. Quiero ataque de desarme, de momento, solo desarme. Pemberton. -paseando de nuevo a la espalda de los alumnos, llegó a Storm.- Haga el ejemplo, sé que sabe hacerlo.

La chica miró a la fila de en frente en donde Damen estaba. No buscó siquiera disimulo al querer dar con su mirada. Descargaba contra él la furia que le producía el comentario de Santoro. El que no comprendía, al que no daba sentido. Por qué iba el profesor a provocarla de esa manera, y a juicio de qué iba Santoro a saber que había realizado tal artimaña contra Alexander. 

Apretó su mano contra la varita y miró a Eo, que asentía animándola a ello. Apuntó.

-           _Expelliarmus_. -la varita de la de Hufflepuff voló hasta la mano de Storm.

Santoro se tomó unos segundos antes de dar el veredicto.

-          Podría haber sido más correcto, con mejor destreza –se situaba al lado de Eo ahora, tomando la otra fila.-, y tal vez un poco mayor de velocidad para—

-          Nunca he tenido problemas para desarmar a nadie, profesor. –interrumpía Storm, sin ocultar la rabia de su voz pese al gesto humilde con el que ironizaba su expresión.

Santoro permitió a la furia domarle a causa de su interrupción más allá que por el contenido de sus palabras. No necesitaba Storm preguntarse si Santoro habría entendido la referencia a Alexander, pues bien clara se mostraba en su mirada oscura que así era. Tampoco se dio tiempo a disfrutarlo, el profesor sacaba su propia varita hacia delante para apuntar con ella a la causante de su rabia.

-           _Expelliarmus_.

Tanto la varita de Eo como la de Storm volaron a las manos de Santoro. Lo hicieron con mayor rapidez, en una línea de espacio bastante definida.

A Storm le hubiese gustado parar el tiempo para poder descargar la ira que le producía aquello.

-          Esperemos entonces que, cuando se enfrente a magos en igualdad de condiciones y disposición de combate, no tenga usted problema. –dio la varita de vuelta a Eo y lanzó la de Storm hacia ella.- Sigan, la fila de en frente primero.

Fue a la espalda de los que recibirían el ataque durante el proceso, uno a uno, duelo a duelo. Sacando conclusiones, haciendo valoraciones. Ysera y Damen, situados al final, miraban con detalle la elaboración de cada alumno. La chica temblaba, Damen podía verlo en su mano. No era capaz de digerir lo que sus ojos veían y repetir el conjuro en su mente, pues las manos de sus compañeros se movían a alta velocidad y su colocación no le dejaba mirar con claridad. Desesperada, miró a Damen, que observaba de vuelta.

El chico, con su mano libre y señalando al suelo con su palma, le animaba a relajarse de alguna forma. Con su propia mano, despacio, imitaba el movimiento a seguir en la formulación del hechizo. Ysera lo miraba detalladamente, tomando nota mental de lo que absorbían sus ojos. Le imitó en silencio, una, dos veces. Damen asintió de vuelta y ella lo hizo igual.

-          Sevriens. Adelante. –con regocijo, animaba a la chica.

Esta cogía aire y alzaba la varita.

-           _Expelliarmus_. -la varita de Damen fue volando a la mano de Ysera.

No fue el viaje más rápido, ni el más preciso, ya que la vara acababa entre sus dedos de manera ladeada, incapacitada para el uso instantáneo. Aun así, resopló con alivio. Damen asintió con media sonrisa de reconocimiento.

-          No esperaba el hechizo del año pero reconozco que al menos algo mejor me habría gustado ver.

Si en algo coincidían Damen y Storm, era en su rabia contenida hacia el maestro. Tanto la una como el otro, cerraban sus ojos negándose a que estos viesen lo que sus oídos ya escuchaban. Cogían aire, traspasando su ira hacia sus puños. Ysera, en cambio, retenía la mirada sin poder hacer gran cosa más allá que aceptar.

-          Devuelvan la varita a su compañero. –las armas empezaron a volar al otro lado.

Ysera aprovechó para mirar la del chico de refilón antes de entregársela. Era completamente negra, en mate acabado, simple, fina en la punta y encorvada al final. Ysera distinguió en duchas curvaturas el cuerpo de una serpiente.

-          Continúen. –miró en la distancia a Eo, que buscaba la aprobación de Storm en la distancia para el desarme.

-           _Expelliarmus_. -la varita de Storm volvía a irse de sus manos, esta vez no le molestó tanto deshacerse de ella. Al menos, era para Eo.

Se fueron sucediendo los desarmes hasta que Damen estuvo preparado para efectuar el suyo.

-          Alto, Dantsov. –le bajó la mano.- Me aburre ver el mismo hechizo tantas veces, ya ha quedado claro que todos saben desarmar, y sé que usted también, Dantsov, así que variemos un poco. Realice un desarme completo sobre Sevriens.

Por si a alguien en la sala le quedaba alguna duda de lo que eso suponía, con ver la reacción de Damen ya bastaba para comprender que, en efecto, no podía ser algo agradable. Se giraba el chico con alarma hacia Santoro, antes de tornar su puesto para mirar a Ysera.

-          ¿Algún problema? –el resto de alumnos, sobre todo Eo y Storm, compartían el malestar.

-          Creo que es demasiado, profesor. –la falsa amabilidad de Damen era clara. Santoro la disfrutaba.

-          ¿Acaso no sabe conjurar un  _Expelliarmus_  mayor? –por primera vez, Damen aceptó la burla e intentó encauzarla.

-          No, señor, tal vez debería usted ocupar el puesto de mi compañera y enseñarme.

El descaro con el que su voz se llenaba de ira no pasó por alto para nadie. Santoro se acercó un poco más a él.

-          ¿Qué le parece si en vez de eso ocupo su lugar, y le enseño a conjurarlo con su compañera como ejemplo? Sería mucho más fácil para usted verlo que recibirlo.

Damen mantuvo sus pulmones llenos de aire, y su mirada clavada en el profesor. Ysera, que no se hacía a la idea de lo que suponía el hechizo, temblaba solo de verles enzarzarse en la disputa de quién y contra quién formularlo.

-          ¿Qué prefiere? –se colocaba a la misma altura que él y de frente a Ysera.- ¿Usted o yo?

Era obvio para todos que Damen hubiese preferido descargar el conjuro contra el propio Santoro, pero dejaba claro el maestro que esa opción no era viable, ofreciendo otra para nada deseable. Miraba por ello Damen a la chica con pesar, mientras ella le devolvía el gesto de igual manera, suplicándole en cambio con los ojos que fuese él el que hiciese lo que fuese que tocase. Él asintió mínimamente.

-          Y no se ande con rodeos, Dantsov. –puntualizaba Santoro.- Si no lo efectúa correctamente y de forma plena a la primera, tendremos a la señorita Sevriens volando hasta que se digne a realizarlo como es debido.

Ysera miró a Damen con susto. ¿Volando?  Clavó las uñas de sus manos contra sus palmas, sujetando con fuerza su varita como si esta le sirviese de escudo. Damen pegó sus labios, maldiciendo en su interior, y alzó la varita.

Su boca dijo las mismas palabras, pero la mano varió en movimiento ligeramente al igual que su intensidad.

-           _Expelliarmus_.

Ysera hubiese gritado de haber podido, pero su cuerpo salía disparado a su espalda, cerca de diez metros, a una velocidad que le impedía hasta asimilarlo. Caía sobre el suelo de piedra, rodando unos metros más tras el impacto. Le dolía cada hueso de su tronco. Su espalda, destrozada, y su hombro, ardiendo en dolor al igual que su frente. Damen hizo un amago de ir a ella, cancelándolo en el acto a sabiendas de las consecuencias. Se mantuvo en su sitio, suplicando que Ysera pudiese moverse. La chica lo intentaba, a su ritmo y como le permitía su estado. Un pequeño hilo de sangre brotaba de la raíz del pelo de su frente.

A Damen se le llevaron los demonios.

-          Bien, continúen con este, y—

-          No. -rabiosa, Eo se negaba.

-          ¿Brice?

-          No podemos realizar esto. –tanto ella como Storm miraban a Ysera queriendo ir a por ella, incapacitadas por miedo a una represalia.- El aula ni siquiera está adecuada para que—

-          Señorita Brice, para ser usted quien es la veo muy cobarde. Pensaba que la gallardía  –burló- de su hermano iría en la sangre, pero tal vez por eso no acabó en Gryffindor.-los alumnos de esa casa se miraban con furia, la misma con la que Eo buscaba no gritar al profesor que llegaba hasta ella, en defensa propia y familiar.

-          Mi hermano es—

-          Su hermano es un sinvergüenza sin educación, así que, apunte a sus compañeros, y realicen el conjuro que les he dicho o empezaré a retirar puntos a sus casas por desobediencia.-miró a Eo.- Empecemos con Hufflepuff, si le parece. Cinco puntos menos y…

Hasta Santoro giró su rostro al ruido de los pasos de Damen. El chico ignoraba ya cualquier palabra del profesor, dirigiéndose hacia donde Ysera aún yacía tirada en el suelo.

-          ¿Estás bien? ¿Te puedes levantar?

Quería alzarla, dejándose como podía ella, pero Damen era incapaz de hacerlo solo sin provocarle un mayor daño. Dio las gracias con la mirada y las recibió de vuelta en cuanto Eo llegó también a su lugar, sirviendo su hombro como apoyo a la chica malherida. A paso rápido, Storm llegó al mismo lugar.

-          La llevaremos a la enfermería. –se acercó a Ysera por el mismo lado que Damen para ocupar su puesto. Ambas chicas cargaban con Ysera hacia la salida del aula, dejando a Damen con la mirada fija en Santoro, que hacía lo propio.

-          Quince puntos menos para Hufflepuff, señorita Brice. Treinta menos para Slytherin, por la insolencia de ambos. –miraba a Storm, que le ignoraba para cargar con Ysera, y a Damen, que volvía a acabar esa clase a modo de reto.- Espero que esté orgulloso del grato favor que le hace a su casa, Dantsov. –ironizaba, como director de Slytherin que era.

Damen alzó una ceja y asintió.

-          No se hace usted a la idea.

Ambas chicas dejaron a Ysera en la enfermería lo que quedaba de clase y esperaron fuera a que la Señora Blossom les dejase pasar. Ysera estaba sobre una camilla, recuperada, con una pequeña tirita en la frente. El resto de su cuerpo estaba intacto tras beber un brebaje rápido que le habían administrado.

Contaban con una hora de descanso antes de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, así que lo pasaron con ella para hacerle compañía y dejarla descansar. Podían abandonar la enfermería a deseo, aunque Ysera prefería descansar un poco más para que su mente también dejase a un lado la presión. A comienzos de lo que sería la segunda hora lectiva, por la puerta y a toda velocidad, Darrow iba seguido de Teren hacia las tres chicas.

-          ¿Qué narices ha pasado? –con un brazo sobre Eo y su otro buscando la mano de Ysera, Darrow se acercaba a la cama.- Es una broma ¿no? Lo que dicen.

-          ¿Que Santoro es una vergüenza como profesor y que deberían destituirle? –preguntaba Storm.- No, no lo es. Es bien cierto.

-          ¿Estás bien? –Teren analizaba a Ysera, que asentía.

-           Tenía la clavícula fracturada, pero me han dado una poción, o algo, y ya estoy bien. Me duele la cabeza, pero… -se masajeaba.

-          ¿Vosotras estáis bien? –el chico ahora miraba a Storm y a Eo. Esta última asentía con triste sonrisa.

Darrow pasó a centrarse en la que yacía tumbada.

-          ¿Pero has de quedarte aquí?

-          No, es solo que prefiero descansar un poco. No me apetece ver a nadie ahora mismo. O sea, a vosotros sí…

Alejaba las manos hacia ellos por si hacían amago de irse, retenerles. Darrow siguió cogido a su mano, igual que ahora Storm con la otra.

-          ¿Ha sido siempre así? ¿Santoro? –Darrow y Teren se miraban, dudando.

-          Me gustaría decir que con nosotros se cohíbe, pero mentiría. Nunca había sido tan bestia como ahora, pero... parece ser que este año se está luciendo. Y llevamos cuatro días de curso.

-          Me muero de ganas de ver cómo llego a Navidad. -Ysera exageraba.

-          La tiene tomada con Ysera. –anunciaba Storm.

-          No solo con ella…-Eo recordaba.- A Damen le tiene también al límite. –los dos chicos compartieron miradas antes de seguir escuchando a Eo.- Aunque parece ser que Santoro no guarda cariño a nadie. También ha atacado a Storm.

-          ¿A ti? –a Darrow le llamó la atención.

-          Me da la impresión de que se lleva con los Dantsov más de lo que creemos, por algún motivo sabía que desarmé a Alexander el otro día. –los dos chicos pensaban en silencio, recabando datos.- Y a ti no te tiene mucho cariño tampoco, Brice. –alzó la mirada él.

-          ¿A mí?

-          Te ha llamado sinvergüenza sin educación y gallito. –Darrow alzó una ceja tras oír a Eo describirle. En parte, no le sorprendió.

-          Te confirmo su unión a los Dantsov, sí. –a Teren le resultó demasiado obvio el no poder negarlo.

-          Ya te tienen que tener cruzado para que hasta un profesor amigo de la familia hable así de ti…-a Ysera todo le parecía descabellado.

Darrow asentía, empeorando la intriga que en Ysera ya de por sí latía con fuerza.

-          Sí, un poco.

Que la enfermería estuviese vacía, a excepción del hueco que ellos ocupaban, les alarmaba de cualquier pequeño ruido que allí se produjese. Por eso no pudieron evitar girarse hacia la entrada que tenían a escasos metros en cuanto oyeron pasos adentrándose en la sala médica.

Era Damen, que recibía los ojos curiosos de todos al aparecer por allí sin, claramente, ser esperado.

Cargaba con tres túnicas, dos de Slytherin y una de Hufflepuff. El chico no supo qué hacer, si continuar su camino hacia el interior o quedarse bajo el marco de la puerta y dar media vuelta al exterior. Decidió mirar a Ysera, quería que fuese ella en parte quien decidiese con su actitud si era bien recibido o no. Al no ver claridad, decidió hablar desde la puerta.

-          Solo venía a traeros esto a las tres, las dejasteis en clase al salir. Y venía a ver si estabas bien. –Ysera empezó a asentir, irguiéndose un poco en la camilla para acomodarse y hablar. Darrow no le dio tiempo.

-          Lo está. -fue el primero en darle la espalda a Damen, aunque hasta Teren se sorprendiese de ello.

Este le miraba de vuelta aún, con ofensa.

-          Preferiría que me respondiese ella, si no te importa. -la chica fue a hacerlo hasta que asumió que, en ese momento, la conversación residía entre los dos muchachos pese a haberse deseado su aportación.

Darrow se giró soltándole la mano. Dio igual que Eo le susurrase un mensaje de calma, su hermano iba a ignorarlo.

-          ¿No te conformas con mi respuesta? ¿Quieres el historial médico?

-          Darrow. –ahora la atención se la llamaba Teren. Ignoraba igual, Damen solo tenía ojos ahora para el de Gryffindor.

-          Lo que quiero es que es hablar con ella sin que estés tú en medio, a poder ser. –Por experiencia, Eo agarró de la mano a su hermano, reteniéndole. Ysera, nuevamente, intentó tomar la palabra.

-          Estoy bien… Solo un poco—

-          Ya has oído. –sentenció Darrow una vez más.

Damen ni siquiera había mirado a Ysera al oírla hablar. Tras retenerse la mirada unos segundos, el de Slytherin se acercó a su cama más cercana, dejó las túnicas, dio media vuelta, y salió de la enfermería sin compartir ni una sola palabra o mirada más.

Storm buscaba a Teren, esperando ver su reacción para entender un poco qué pasaba, y el chico le devolvía el gesto con cierta pereza. Ysera, en cambio, miraba decidida al chico aún de espaldas.

-          Por qué has hecho eso. –no volvía de frente a ella, seguía mirando la puerta.- No tienes derecho a hacer eso, solo ha venido a…

Hubiese podido acabar, pero Darrow no la habría escuchado. El de Gryffindor salía a paso alzado en dirección a la puerta, cruzándola para perderse tras ella. Nadie fue en su busca, no al menos de cara a un corto periodo, pues Teren lo hacía, asumían, con tal intención al cabo de pocos minutos. Darrow tampoco regresó al encuentro.

Cuando el tiempo suficiente hubo pasado e Ysera hubo confirmado haber dejado el encontronazo y lo sucedido en clase de Encantamientos atrás, las tres pusieron marcha al nuevo aula del día. Tocaba clase en el tercer piso, y a Ysera no le podía dar más pereza tener que enfrentarse ahora a una clase de defensa. Solo esperaba que esta, al menos, fuese teórica. No el complacía la idea de ser lanzada por los aires una vez más.

Por no variar, tomaron asientos al frente, Eo con Ysera y Storm a la espalda, esperando con una charla mundana a que el Profesor Wansky llegase al aula. Lo hizo cargado de libros, variados de tal forma que, cuando comenzó la clase, entregó uno diferente a cada alumno. Hoy tocaba comparativa y análisis, algo que no gustó demasiado pues bajaba el ritmo de la clase inicial.

Tuvieron que analizar el mismo término de arte oscura expresado y recogido en tomos históricos a lo largo de la vida mágica para trabajar en su evolución y significado con el paso del tiempo. Solo al final, Wansky se negó a ver marchar a sus alumnos con rostros cabizbajos animándose así a dar una breve ejemplificación narrada de los casos más curiosos de artes oscuras llevados a la vida doméstica.

Llegaron al Gran Comedor con calma y el estómago lleno. La medicación recibida por Ysera le hizo tener más hambre que de costumbre, volviéndose a terminar los restos del plato de una Storm que, aun habiendo comido suficiente, dejaba en su plato restos de patatas frias.

El arrepentimiento por la glotonería llegó acto seguido al almuerzo, cuando Ysera fue consciente de que le tocaba clase de vuelo. Se despidió de sus compañeras y fue hacia los jardines de prácticas, incómoda ante la idea de acabar bocabajo sobre una escoba en pleno proceso digestivo.

No supo si fue a causa del estómago o por su delicado estado del día, pero la sesión de escoba no fue nada gratificante para ella. Más de una vez se vio obligada a descender en el que era día de altura, mareada y asustada por la elevación a la que se exponía. Al tanto de su caso, la Profesora Cooper-Pack dejó que descansase más de lo que solía consentir para una práctica de ese estilo.

Se fue de esa sesión con unas sensaciones muy contrarias a las del primer día, recibiendo el apoyo moral de Eo cuando se encontró con ella en el aula de Estudios Muggles.

-          Si por eso no me gusta a mí volar…

-          Pero… Es raro, el otro día estaba perfectamente… La profesora dice que puede ser por los efectos de la medicación, y la verdad, espero que así sea.

-          Si no… ¿Te dejarían cambiarte a Transformaciones?

-          No lo sé, pero prefiero marearme día tras día en Vuelo antes de tener que ir a hablar con Santoro sobre mis clases. –Eo rio con pena, pero emitió la sonoridad al fin y al cabo, llevando a su compañera a la unión con igualdad de pena. A los pocos segundos, Agrerta entraba al aula acompañada de sus dos voluntarios.

-          ¡Buenas tardes! –anunciaba alegre.- ¿Todo bien, Ysera? –le sorprendió su interés, tardando con ello en asentir agradecida.

La maestra le guiñaba un ojo con cariño, dirigiéndose luego al frente de la clase y sentándose de nuevo sobre su mesa. Eo dedicó una mirada de desprecio a su hermano y a Teren que, sin más, se sentaban al final de la clase como si nada fuese con ellos. Justo dos pupitres detrás de un Damen que volvía a sentarse solo.

Ni los dos chicos respondieron a su burla maliciosa, ni Damen pareció inmutarse de la llegada de ambos. En cambio, hasta Eo podía ver la relación entre los gestos de Teren y Darrow y el que Damen mostraba al frente. Incomodidad más que latente.

-          Por favor, venid a dejar vuestra varita. –puso dos maletines sobre la mesa, uno lo abrió aceptando las varitas de los alumnos que se levantaban a dejarla.- La clase de hoy será práctica, y tengo la impresión de que nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien.

-          Oh, oh. –Darrow preveía.

-          Darrow. –mandó callar.- Hoy, y antes de adentrarnos en materia teórica, quiero enseñaros algo muy común en el mundo Muggle, por no decir vital, a lo que estoy segura la gran mayoría de vosotros no acostumbra. La limpieza. –se miraron entre ellos.- ¿Alguna idea?

-          Espero que no se refiera a limpieza personal, profesora. –un alumno de Hufflepuff compartía el pensamiento general. Se iniciaron las risas.

-          No, claramente no vamos a lavarnos en clase. Vamos a realizar labores de limpieza al estilo Muggle para aprender de ellas –Ysera aguantó la risa.- Darrow, querido –ironizaba, el chico se ponía en pie, saleroso.-, ven aquí.

A la vez que llegaba, Agrerta abría a su espalda un maletín del que sacaba una bayeta y un limpiacristales. Mientras todos mostraban asombro ante los utensilios, Ysera lo hacía de cara a que ambas cosas cupiesen en un maletín tan pequeño.

-          ¿Cómo usarías esto? –Darrow claramente era la primera vez que veía ambas cosas.

-          Eh, pues… -cogió la bayeta y su gesto mostró repulsión. Tartamudeó.- Por qué. –preguntaba a la vida. Agrerta rio.

-          ¿Cómo la usarías, Darrow? Recuerda que te he dado dos elementos. –el spray limpiacristales le daba igual reparo.

-          A mí esto no me lo enseñó nadie en primero, eh. –protestaba. Teren se reía desde el fondo.- Tú cállate, imbé—

-          Teren, por favor, ven y ayúdanos. –La profesora suplicó, y el chico fue a paso lento hacia allí para pavonearse delante de su amigo, que, sin duda, le odiaba fervientemente en ese instante.

Le quitó ambas cosas de las manos y fue al ventanal del lateral. Apuntó el pulverizador hacia el cristal, pulsó la palanca, el líquido salió pringando la ventana y, acto seguido, pasó la bayeta. Ysera nunca pensó que hacer algo así podría dotar al hacedor de tanto orgullo, pero Teren estaba claramente venido arriba.

-          ¡Oh, venga! –Darrow protestaba.- ¿Quién hace eso?

-          Los Muggles, Darrow.

-          ¿En serio? ¿No sé cansan? ¿Hay que hacer eso con toda la ventana?

-          Con toda la ventana y todos los muebles de la casa. –apuntó Teren. A Darrow se le cayó la mandíbula.

-          ¿Qué clase de salvajada es esa? –Agrerta reía, y Teren también, al igual que el resto de alumnos a excepción de Damen que, asustado, miraba a Teren preguntándose lo mismo que Darrow.

-          Ay, Teren, sigue así un poco que la estás dejando muy limpia. –Al de Ravenclaw se le fue la sonrisa, volviendo al cristal con desgana.- Sigamos. –se giró a su minúsculo maletín y sacó una escoba.- ¿Y esto? –Darrow se giró hacia Ysera con alegría.

-          Esto sí lo sé. –celebraba.

-          A ver…-animaba la maestra.

-          O sea, sirve para limpiar el suelo, y creo…-buscaba cómo poner las manos en el palo, claramente fracasando.- Bueno, la mueves con las manos y sacudes el suelo. Digo yo…

-          ¿En serio mueven eso con las manos? –la chica de Gryffindor no daba crédito.

-          Sí, Blair. ¿Nunca has visto a tu abuela hacerlo? –se sorprendió.

-          No… desde que vive con mis padres se limpia con magia.

-          Oh, vaya. ¿Ysera, por favor? –la de Slytherin se alarmó.- ¿Podrías hacer una demostración? Le pediría a Teren, pero las ventanas están quedando preciosas.

Se le oyó reír irónico, con nula expresividad alegre en el gesto. Darrow lo hizo con sinceridad.

A continuación, Ysera se puso en pie y, nerviosa por las miradas, comenzó a barrer desde su sitio.

-          Venga ya ¿y así toda la casa? –el chico de Gryffindor de antes volvía a sorprenderse.

-          Imagina una casa de varias plantas. –animaba Agrerta.

-          Imaginad Hogwarts. –Teren añadía. Todos se alarmaron sin poder evitar comentar en voz alta al respecto.

-          Pero tienen escobas eléctricas, eso sí lo sé. –Darrow se las quería dar de listo, con el recuerdo de su estancia en El Caldero Chorreante junto a una Ysera que se giraba a él deseando dejarle mal.

-          Eso es un aspirador, Darrow, no una escoba. –se hubiese quedado a protestar a la chica las diferencias pero, que Teren empezase a reírse de él desde el ventanal, provocó que Darrow fuese en su dirección para reprocharle a golpes.

-          Bueno, tras esta breve sorpresa que os he dado, os invito a que vengáis uno a uno hacia el maletín y saquéis un elemento de limpieza y le deis uso. Como se os ocurra. –Eo fue la única que salió corriendo hacia el maletín, ansiosa por descubrir el artilugio Muggle que le ayudaría a limpiar. Sacó un recogedor.- Ese creo que va junto al que tiene Ysera en las manos. –Ysera le cedió la escoba, Eo la cogió en sus manos y buscó la forma de darle uso a ambos.

Le costó trabajo pero mientras el resto probaba suerte en el maletín, Eo se hacía con el control.

-          ¡Teren! –llamaba al chico, que se defendía con el limpiacristales de un Darrow que quería ensuciarlo todo de vuelta.- Tú e Ysera os encargaréis conmigo por favor de explicar al resto el uso de las cosas. Ysera, espero que no te moleste…-la chica se asombró.- Entiendo que puede resultarte aburrido algo así pero—

-          Ah, no, al contrario. –rio.- Va a ser divertido.

Más bayetas, dos fregonas, un plumín, y otros tantos tipos de limpiadores sobre los que los alumnos debatían. Pasaron fregonas por el techo, plumines por los zapatos, mientras Damen aún se intentaba animar a ir al maletín que tantas alegrías parecía dar. Seguía sentado, miraba con temor a cómo Darrow destrozaba el uso Muggle que se le daba a una escoba en comparación al digno que Eo tenía con ella.

Cuando la mirada de Agrerta se cruzó con la suya de manera acusativa, no tuvo más remedio que levantarse e ir al baúl de tesoros a coger algo con lo que pasar la clase.

Sacó otro bote transparente, aparentemente idéntico al primero que recibió Darrow, solo que este tenía el líquido de color verdoso. Miró de reojo a la profesora, buscando en ella algún tipo de pista que nunca llegó, por lo que se giró y miró el aula esperando la iluminación. Teren intentaba explicar ahora a los Hufflepuff cómo usar la fregona en el suelo en vez de en el techo, y estos empezaron una batalla de espadas con los palos que no tuvo solución alguna.

-          Es para la madera. –giró sobre sí mismo de cara a Ysera. Estaba frente a él.- Tu producto… limpia la madera. –él miró el bote y, tras investigar su pegatina, leyó de manera clara lo que Ysera confirmaba. Uso para muebles. 

-          Oh.

-          Y necesitas esto. –le daba la bayeta apropiada.

Damen analizaba ambas cosas con incertidumbre. Miró a su alrededor buscando por dónde empezar, acercándose a la estantería del fondo. Ysera le seguía el paso. Recordando lo que Teren había hecho, pulsó la palanquita y esparció el líquido a la ligera.

-          ¡No, para! –Ysera le quitaba las cosas de la mano, asustándole.- No puedes echar esto a la estantería como tal…

-          Pero es de madera—

-          La estantería lo es, los libros no. –señalaba el lomo humedecido de dos libros.- Si no quieres quitar todos -señalaba aún los tomos.- tienes que echarlo en la bayeta –demostró.- y luego paseas la bayeta.

Miraba al detalle cómo Ysera limpiaba la balda de esa estantería. La mano de la chica era fina, tenía las uñas redondeadas sin pintar y la piel le lucía pálida. No era consciente de estar mirándolas, ni tampoco de encontrarle sentido al haber estado haciéndolo.

Cuando Ysera le entregó de vuelta la bayeta, finalmente se dio cuenta de que debería haber prestado atención a su labor más que a sus manos.

-          Ahora, echa de nuevo el spray y pasea la bayeta. –tragó saliva e hizo lo que le tocaba.

Luego la miró, aceptando su gesto asertivo, y puso el paño sobre el resto de la balda para ver el polvo desaparecer.

-          Y así con el resto.

-          ¿Y cada cuánto dices que hacéis esto? –le parecía agotador.

Notó a Ysera reír, por algún tipo de motivo que escapaba a su entender. Por ello, y por la armonía de su risa, a Damen le tembló el pulso ligeramente.

-          Varias veces por semana, hay gente que cada día… Los más vagos solo una vez.

-          Con lo fácil que resulta con una varita… Es admirable.-rio ahora él con levedad. Ysera tardó un poco más en responder.

-          Me sorprende que puedas admirar algo procedente de Muggle, pero… Gracias, supongo. 

Asu sorpresa, Ysera no guardaba rencor en sus palabras, lo que le hacía dudar más en cuanto a cómo responder.

-          Gracias por lo de esta mañana. –por lo que era Ysera quien continuaba, aprovechando su silencio.

Damen solo la miraba, con la bayeta en la mano sin darle gran uso. Ysera notó el detalle, apoyando su mano en la de él un instante para moverla de un lado a otro y darle pie a seguir. Él continuó, cuanto antes, lo más rápido que le permitiese deshacerse de su tacto.

-           Creo que Santoro no nos tiene mucho aprecio.

-          No, claramente no. –comentó.- No has de agradecer nada, no era justo. Yo siento mucho haberte… bueno. -alzó las cejas.

-          Estoy bien, solo un poco aturdida por la medicación. –asintió Damen.- Gracias también por venir a verme a la enfermería.

Al chico se le revolvieron las tripas un instante.

Volvía a no mover la bayeta, dudoso, dejando que el recuerdo de Darrow apareciese en su cabeza, el cómo el de Gryffindor le había echado de allí y cómo luego había ido en su busca para acorralarle y conversar sobre lo que no prefería pensar. Otra vez.

Giró su rostro apenas lo justo para descubrir que Darrow había dejado de danzar por el aula para mirarle en la lejanía, vigilante. Se retuvieron la mirada mientras Ysera seguía hablando, paseando la bayeta que Damen parecía no querer.

-          Sé que ayer tampoco fui justa contigo porque lo que pasó en Aparición no… No fue nada, pero –Damen no escuchaba más que el recuerdo de la voz de Darrow, y sus palabras. Las cuales revivía con solo mirarle a los ojos. Las que solo acudían a él en peor sentido cuando Teren, ahora junto al de Gryffindor, las acentuaba a su manera.

Damen se giró hacia la estantería un segundo y luego dio media vuelta marchándose hacia la mesa de Agrerta. Ysera le siguió extrañada.

-          Ey… -quería decirle que no había terminado de hablar, asustada por poder incomodarle, pero alzó la bayeta sin más. Tartamudeó tímida.- No has terminado… -Damen cogía su varita e iba a su escritorio a por sus cosas, seguido por ella.- Has de terminar de—

-          No voy a terminar de limpiar nada. –sentenció. Hasta él mismo se molestó de su brusquedad. Cogió aire y se giró a la chica.- Lo siento, lo Muggle no es lo mío.


	11. Preguntas personales

No importaba la garantía de Varmoon, las tres chicas pasaron toda la tarde en la biblioteca memorizando pociones de cara a evitar hacer el ridículo en la primera clase del viernes. Al principio se dejaron guiar por Storm, única con clara experiencia en el proceso de pócimas pese a que aseguraba una y otra vez no haber hecho más que la lectiva días atrás. Mentía, asumían.

Más adelante en la tarde, y viendo que hasta Storm se veía superada por la complejidad de las recetas, Ysera y Eo empezaron a angustiarse.

-          A ver, si decís que le va a preguntar a Damen, entonces tenéis todo el finde hasta el—

-          No lo entiendes. 

A la desesperada, habían acudido al único experto en la materia con el que contaban alrededor: Teren. Eo le sollozaba.

-          Da igual si son más días, no sé qué narices es un Uro pero, tiene sangre, y no me gusta. –cerraba el libro de un golpe, enfurruñada consigo misma y desencantada. Ysera repasaba la poción que estudiaban alertada por ese ingrediente que se había saltado.

Teren miraba a Eo apoyado en la mesa con media sonrisa.

-          El Uro es una especie de… buey dorado gigante que vive en América. Necesitas la sangre para crear la poción vigorizante. –Eo achinaba la mirada.- Es una sangre muy poderosa, y rara, como la de unicornio. Da energía a quien la bebe, por eso—

-          ¿Lo tienes que saber siempre todo? –la de Hufflepuff protestaba, aún de brazos cruzados desde que había cerrado el libro. Teren rió.

-          No todo.

-          ¿No? Probemos.

La chica abrió el libro por una página cualquiera, leyó para sí. Cuando hubo asimilado los datos miró a sus dos compañeras, que de vuelta, observaban atentas. Asintió. Sabía que el chico la sabría.- Dime qué poción tiene polvo de ópalo y jarabe de eléboro.

Teren bajó la mirada sonriéndose. Permanecía apoyado sobre la mesa, estirado hacia adelante.

-          El Filtro de la Paz… - Eo daba la vuelta al libro y lo ponía bocabajo, tirándose hacia detrás en el asiento.- Solo dos gotas de jarabe, por cierto. Sirve para calmar los nervios o la ansiedad. –Storm, asombrada, levantaba el libro para comprobar su acierto.

-          ¿Te sabes todo el maldito libro? –preguntaba.

-          Eso es exagerar…

-          Cierto. –ironizaba Eo.- No se sabe el índice. –el chico no habló.- Es broma ¿no? no te puedes saber—

-          El filtro está más o menos en la página… -pensaba.- entre ciento cuarenta y cinco, y ciento cincuenta. –ahora era Eo la que le quitaba el libro a Storm para comprobar.

-          Página ciento cuarenta y siete. –le dio la vuelta otra vez, tirándolo contra la mesa.

-          Es por pura lógica ¿eh? ese tipo de pociones vienen en el libro justo después de—

-          Te odio. –Teren rio.

-          Yo a ti también.

Hubiesen preferido irse a dormir con mayores conocimientos. Eo memorizó cerca de diez pociones, Storm el doble, añadidas a las que ya sabía. Ysera, apenas unas siete.

En especial, las dos con más problemas suplicaron a Merlín que, por la mañana, el profesor cumpliese su palabra del último día.

Ya en el aula, todos se mantenían temblorosos tras sus mesas altas mirando cómo Varmoon sacaba sus materiales y los esparcía por su escritorio. Se preguntaban si era consciente del estado de nerviosismo en el que se encontraban todos los alumnos y si, de saberlo, actuaba con tanta calma con conocimiento de causa. Eo pensaba que se iba a caer redonda si Varmoon tardaba más en hablar.

-          Maldita sea, me he dejado el plumín… -hablaba para sí revisando su maletín.

-          ¿En serio? –Storm estaba realmente histérica pese a ir con mayor calma.

Su nerviosismo residía en que veía el tiempo de la clase volar sin que esta pudiese ser aprovechada.

-          En fin… ¿Alguien tan amable de dejarme…? –la mitad de alumnos alzaban su mano con un plumín que entregarle. Cogió el de primera mesa, ofrecido por una chica de Ravenclaw a la que le temblaba el puso considerablemente.- Gracias… -apuntaba en sus papeles pequeñas cosas mientras silbaba y susurraba. Eo había empezado ya a abanicarse.- Polvo de ópalo y jarabe de eléboro. –dijo.- ¿Qué poción componen, señor Dantsov?

Varmoon sonrió ligeramente al oír el alivio general en base a suspiro. Eo directamente se dejó caer sobre su mesa agotada por la presión. Acto seguido se alzó: sabía la respuesta. Pero Damen también.

-          Filtro de la paz, profesor. –asintió el maestro.

-          ¿Sabría decirme cuántas gotas exactamente de jarabe?

-          Dos, señor.

-          Muy bien. –apuntó algo en su papel más cercano, sin dejar de mirarlo.- Señorita Brice la veo deseosa de hablar ¿Para qué sirve exactamente ese filtro? –la mesa de la chica, que compartía con Ysera, se desplazaba hacia delante a causa de su inquietud.

-          Para… Para aliviar la ansiedad, o calmar los nervios, profesor. –Varmoon miraba a la chica con orgullo.

-          Muy bien, Brice. Cinco puntos para Hufflepuff. –dio un pequeño brinco, sonriente.- Espero que entienda que no le premie a usted y a su casa, Dantsov, pero su pregunta venía condicionada por su retraso en clase. –Damen asintió, despacio, mostrando su desacuerdo.- Pero me alegra ver que ha servido de algo. No solo ha sabido la respuesta, también ha sido puntual.

A gusto de Ysera y Eo, la clase de ese viernes no contó con proceso práctico, algo que mantuvo a Storm de morros hasta el final de la hora. Compararon pociones de similares resultados en el consumidor, y aprendieron sus diferencias a causa de sus ingredientes. Para evitar disgustos, la clase entera tomaba nota de cada cosa que Vermoon decía. Su voz salía de su garganta de manera apresurada, animado ante el deseo de compartir conocimiento e impidiendo a todos los alumnos tomar nota de manera correcta.

Aun así, se resolvieron muchas dudas de cara a la siguiente clase, de la cual recordó haría pregunta inicial, esta vez de manera aleatoria. La angustia entró con ellos al aula y la angustia les acompañó también en el abandono de la misma.

Antes de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas tenían una hora de descanso que aprovecharon para avanzar el trabajo de dicha asignatura de cara a la semana que viene. Además de un informe simple de análisis, la Profesora Hasel les había pedido un trabajo de cinco hojas sobre las ashwinders, en el cual investigasen sobre las mayores catástrofes en las que habían estado presentes. La visita a la biblioteca no sirvió más que para, en último momento, encontrar el único libro en el que ciertos sucesos contaban con la presencia de las serpientes del fuego. Al menos, así se ahorraban tiempo durante el fin de semana de cara al proyecto.

La clase de ese día se dio en los jardines de Hasel. La también guardabosques les llevó a los exteriores del Bosque Prohibido para presentar las criaturas mágicas llamadas Jarvey. A primeras, la mayoría de los alumnos no fueron capaces de divisarlos en la maleza, pues su cuerpo recubierto de la misma les hacía complicados a los ojos. Solo cuando uno de ellos empezó a hablar, el alumnado dio un paso atrás.

Eran pequeños hurones blancos, este en particular mantenía entre sus patas delanteras un ratón muerto que había cazado. Repetía las palabras que la profesora usaba para finalizar sus frases, y a cada pronunciada, los alumnos se asustaban más. Solo Damen permanecía cercano al animal mostrando agrado. Por lo visto, el bosque estaba repleto de gnomos y los hurones hacían el trabajo de acabar con la plaga, solo que, a gusto de Hasel, su método no era del todo ético. Dedicarían la clase de ese día a encontrar gnomos que los Jarveys hubiesen dejado a medio eliminar.

-          Esto es desagradable…

Ysera disfrutaba bien poco de la tarea. Cargaba con una cesta en la cual las tres chicas iban depositando pequeños cadáveres de gnomo… o lo que encontrasen de ellos. Más de una vez tuvieron que explicar a los Jarveys por qué hacían eso, buscando excusas que les hiciesen callar en su idea de defender sus formas.

-          Aún no hemos dado con un descuartizamiento en proceso. –relajaba Eo.- Podría ser peor.

-          Entonces no mires a tu derecha. –no solo Eo, sino Ysera también miró en dicha dirección, dando con un hurón repleto de hojas cargando con un gnomo y masticando a la vez. Eo se llevó la mano a la boca convenciendo a su cuerpo de que no necesitaba vomitar.

-          Tengo el presentimiento de que Hasel nos tiene haciendo la tarea que le toca a ella como guardabosques…

-          Tienes un correcto presentimiento, Eo. –Storm también lo pensaba.

-          ¿Pensáis que Hasel habla con los Jarveys cuando se aburre trabajando? –Ysera curioseaba.- Quiero decir, a lo mejor…

Frenó sobre sus pasos para mirar a lo alto de un árbol. El demiguise estaba allí, comiendo una pera en soledad, en un árbol que estaba rodeado de la fruta variad junto a su raiz.

Sonrió al verle, sin poder evitarlo, atrayendo a Storm y Eo que miraban con ella.

-          ¿Qué es? –la de Hufflepuff quiso acercarse.

-          Es un demiguise… Damen me lo enseñó.

Susurraba, no quería asustarle pese a estar en a distancia. Eo estaba bajo el árbol, y quiso llamarle. Terminó no haciéndolo por no saber cómo, pero le observó desde abajo al igual que las otras dos chicas.

A los pocos segundos, el animal bajó la vista, divisándolas, tornando a invisible. Eo y Storm dieron un paso atrás.

-          Desaparecen cuando están asustados… -ocupó el puesto de Eo y cogió una de las peras del suelo, alzándola hacia él.

Le invitaba a bajar.

El demiguise se apareció solo por la cabeza, curioso, descolgándose poco a poco hacia Ysera. Le acercaba la fruta, olisqueándola él, relamiéndose. Miró luego a la chica y acercó su rostro a ella, ladeado. Ysera sonrió y alzó la mano hacia su oreja. Tras rascarle detrás, el demiguise se apareció completo, ronroneando, justo antes de coger la pera y esconderse tras el tronco desde donde la observaba con timidez.

Fue el ruido de ramas rotas lo que desconcentró a las tres chicas y la criatura, girando para ver a Damen acercarse con una cesta llena de gnomos y restos de los mismos en una mano. En la otra, más cercana al uso de sus dedos, una oferta de frutas mezcladas. Frenó un momento antes de seguir andando hacia el árbol, alzó las cejas como saludo.

-          Hola. –Ysera optó por la palabra.

Damen llegó al lado del demiguise y le ofreció una manzana. El animal tiró la pera al suelo.

-          No te ofendas. –Damen comentó.- Es bastante caprichoso... –mordía la manzana animado, hasta que Damen le ofreció un melocotón. La manzana cayó al suelo para dar paso a la nueva fruta entre sus manitas. Ysera sonrió.- Lo que decía…

-          Ysera… -Storm captaba la atención de la chica.- ¿Seguimos? –animaba a tomar el camino en busca de más gnomos.

Ysera asintió yendo hacia ellas, pero no tardó en girarse hacia Damen y el demiguise.

-          Ahora… Ahora os alcanzo. –se excusaba ofreciéndoles la cesta de gnomos a las chicas.

Eo miraba a Storm con una ceja alzada y con la cesta ahora bajo el brazo, y la de Slytherin no quitaba ojo a su compañera intentando mandar con su mirada su desacuerdo una vez más.

No insistieron, y continuaron andando. Ysera se acercó de nuevo a Damen.

-          No pensé que me fuese a recordar. –Damen le acariciaba la espalda.

-          No ve a mucha gente.-silencio.- Quiero decir, no es que se acuerde de ti solo por eso, que no sé por qué lo hace, pero… ayuda. –ella asintió con una sonrisa.

Luego le volvió a dar descanso al sonido, solo observaba.

-          Vuelves a hacer lo mismo… -se dirigía ya al chico, ignoraba al animal. Damen la miró extrañado.- Ayer fuiste agradable conmigo, hasta me ayudaste en clase y luego me viniste a ver a la enfermería… Para luego en Estudios Muggles tratarme como lo hiciste… Para ahora de nuevo hablar sin problemas. –Damen volvió la mirada a su cesta para darle una nueva manzana al demiguise.- Quiero confiar en ti, pero… No sé en cuál de todos los Damen confiar. –la realidad le hizo sonreír con pena. Asintió.

-          Soy bastante inestable.

-          ¿Puedo saber por qué?

-          Supongo que viene en mi ADN.

-          ¿Lo dices por tu hermano? –captó sus ojos. Damen no dijo nada.- Lo siento. –le notó incómodo.- ¿Has encontrado muchos gnomos? –cambió de tema de manera radical, acercándose a su cesta y viéndola plagada de gnomos y cachos de lo mismo. Se asqueó.

-          No ha sido la tarea con la que he soñado pero bueno, he charlado con un Jarvey casi diez minutos sobre el estilo de vestir de los gnomos de antaño. –Ysera rio.- Por si te lo preguntas, no estaba de acuerdo con mi opinión.

-          ¿Que era…?

-          Que el gnomo vestía con las ropas de otras épocas, a la moda. –rieron, ella más energética.- ¿Quieres ver algo? –no supo por qué se lo ofreció, arrepintiéndose al verla asentir.

Le dio la cesta de frutas entera al demiguise y este subió a la copa del árbol a perderse.

-          Ven. –la guió unos metros hacia la derecha mientras analizaba el tronco de los árboles.

-          ¿Qué he de ver?

-          Dame un segundo. –fueron más de unos cuantos hasta que Damen dio con el árbol que buscaba.

Se puso de cuclillas, a lo que ella imitó, y alzó una sábana de hojas que cubrían la raíz del árbol. Dentro, en un hoyo, varias bolas de pelo se removían buscando espacio. Tenían color acaramelado, parecían terciopelo. A primera vista, no eran más que círculos peludos, solo cuando uno se giró, este dejó ver sus ojos negros y redondos. Ysera abrió los suyos casi hasta nivelarlos.

-          ¿Qué es?

-          Es un puffskein. –Damen dejó su cesta de gnomos a un lado y llevó sus manos al agujero, cogiendo uno entre sus manos. Lo puso entre ambos.- La gente suele tenerlo de mascota en casa, de pequeño tuve uno llamado Cereal. –Ysera sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

-          ¿Cereal? –Damen asintió y puso los ojos en blanco.

-          No era el mejor poniendo nombres. Era del color de mis cereales, así que…-ella rio.

-          ¿Qué pasó con él? –suspiró él.

-          Mi hermano se lo dio de comer a su serpiente. –a Ysera se le revolvieron las tripas.- ¿Quieres tocarlo? –asintió, decidida.

Primero llevó un dedo, notando la suavidad el bicho. A continuación, Damen se lo ofreció sobre la palma de la mano. Ysera lo acogió con cariño.

-          Es súpersuave… -el puffskein ronroneó.

Había cerrado los ojos con gesto alegre, solo ahora Ysera veía que tenía un hocico pequeñito.

-          Me encanta.

-          ¿Sabes que puedes tenerlo de mascota? En Hogwarts, digo.

-          ¿En serio? En la carta no leí nada de pu…

-          Puffskein.

-          Eso. _Puffys_. –resumió. Damen rio.

-          No lo pone, pero están permitidos, como las ratas. Son inofensivos. –Ysera jugó con él sobre su mano un rato más.

-          ¿Cómo los has encontrado? –se encogió de hombros.

-          Paso mucho tiempo en el bosque.

-          No sé si suena triste o tétrico, sabiendo la de cosas que hay aquí de noche…-él volvió a reír. Ysera se apuntó esa vez.

-          Vengo a pensar.

-          ¿En qué? –guardó silencio.

-          Si algún día te fías de mí, te lo diré. –Ysera sonrió al suelo aceptando la jugada.

-          Entonces deberías dejar de ser tan intermitente. –él asintió, aún sonriendo.- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –asintió de nuevo, ya sin alegría en sus labios.- ¿Por qué lo haces? El ser como estás siendo ahora a… ser como eras en clase de Pociones. Sentado atrás, solo, sin siquiera saludar.

-          Es más fácil ser uno mismo cuando solo una persona te juzga.

-          ¿Piensas que el resto de juzga?

-          Sé que el resto me juzga. –sentenció.- Soy un Dantsov.

-          Pero—

-          ¿Acaso no es motivo suficiente para alejarse de mí? –preguntaba con segundas.- Creo que tus dos amigas no necesitan más información sobre cómo soy para tenerme cruzado. Hasta tú buscas poder fiarte…

-          Es difícil confiar cuando…-se encogió de hombros.

-          Cuando mi apellido es el que es, sí.

-          Tú no siempre buscas dejarlo atrás… Quiero decir. Cuando nos conocimos, el cómo reaccionaste cuando te dije que venía de Muggles… -Damen no decía nada, había adoptado en sus manos un puffskein y se limitaba a tocarlo.- ¿Qué pasó con Darrow ayer?

-          Haces muchas preguntas. –protestó con una sonrisa. Ella bajó la mirada.

-          Si he de fiarme de ti, he de conocerte…

-          No pasó nada con Darrow. Nada que deba preocuparte, al menos.

-          No te tiene mucho aprecio él tampoco. –el chico rio. También negó.

-          Claramente, no.

-          ¿Es por ser hermano de—

-          Haces muchas preguntas. –insistió.- Una pregunta personal por encuentro. –propuso.

A Ysera no le pareció mala idea.

-          De acuerdo. –se puso en pie, dejando al puffskein en el hoyo.- Entonces pensaré detenidamente cuál será la próxima.

-          ¿Te vas? –se arrepintió de preguntarle al verla sorprendida.

-          He de encontrar a Storm y Eo.

-          Claro, claro. –asentía obvio.

-          ¿Tú no vienes? –negó. Dejando al puffskein de vuelta.- Entonces… Nos vemos.

-          Nos vemos. –asintió, con media sonrisa, y así, se despidieron.

Cuando encontró a las dos chicas, la cesta de gnomos había aumentado un poco, pero tampoco gran cosa. Eo se había negado a recoger más seres descuartizados, y Storm tampoco estaba muy por la labor de seguir retando a su estómago.

Regresaron al jardín de Hasel cuando la hora hubo acabado para hacer recuento. Se llevaron la felicitación de la profesora, pero nada más que les hiciese sentir como que el mal trago había servido de algo. Para la próxima clase, y junto al trabajo de ashwinders, Hasel les pidió tres hojas en relación al poder lingüístico del Jarvey más parlanchín que jamás hubiese existido. Abandonaron la clase con nulo deseo de visitar una vez más cada libro de la biblioteca en busca de un hurón charlatán.

Quisieron invitar a Eo a comer con ellas una vez llegaron al Gran Comedor, pero Slytherin estaba a rebosar y, pese a que había sitios de sobra para las tres, no quisieron arriesgar a llevarse las miradas de sus compañeros, y menos la de Alexander, que yacía por allí comiendo junto a su hermano y compañía.

Antes de ir a la de Hufflepuff para buscar hueco, Ysera miró a Damen esperando ver si el muchacho se cruzaba con ella en la lejanía, pero en ningún momento alzó su mirada del plato. Se dejaron caer en Hufflepuff y pasaron la comida preparando la clase de Alquimia de Eo y Storm. Ysrea hacía preguntas sobre todo, curiosa, e intentaba así no pensar en la que sería su segunda clase de Aparición.

En ambos casos, los alumnos se vieron decepcionados con el rumbo que la clase tomaba ese viernes. En Alquimia, tanto Eo como Storm volvían a dar una clase demasiado teórica estudiando la función del agua en la magia y creación de otras sustancias causantes de dolores físicos irreparables. Nunca Eo pensó que estar en el aula de Pociones haciendo otra cosa que pócimas le traería el recuerdo y deseo de coger su caldero con tal de acabar con las lecturas acuáticas.

Mientras tanto, en Aparición, la clase se repetía a misma intensidad que la anterior pero con los sujetos cambiados. Esta vez era Damen el encargado de esfumarse en su memoria hacia algún lugar mientras Ysera buscaba traerle de vuelta. De forma cómica, la chica sintió en su interior el deseo por disculparse ante Damen por juzgarle al entrar en su mente: estaba tan desesperada por que abriese los ojos que, de haber podido, lo habría hecho ella también. Sacó algo en positivo de la clase, y es que al menos Rannier nunca se mostró alterado por sus desconocimientos, siempre estuvo al lado de la chica enseñándole algún hechizo que le ayudase a trucar el ambiente.

Damen no abrió los ojos hasta que la clase terminó. El profesor no quiso facilitar el trabajo de Ysera, limitando sus posibilidades a hechizos de su nivel, por lo que el objetivo de la clase quedó sin cumplir para ella. Por otro lado, Damen no se enteró de nada. Tanto Rannier como Ysera habrían jurado que el chico se había quedado dormido, pero este juraba y perjuraba haber pasado la lección plenamente despierto.

Acabó la clase y cada uno se dirigió a sus respectivos quehaceres. Para alegría de Ysera, Damen se dignó a decirle adiós antes de ir escalera abajo rumbo a los campos de Quidditch. Ysera, extrañamente conforme, fue rumbo a la torre de Adivinación a esperar a Eo, que llegaba adormecida.

-          Dime que sabes aparecerte ya, necesito que me saques de Alquimia. –Ysera rio.

Al entrar al aula dieron con la Profesora Bonnei, que tarareaba una canción en la que hablaba de los astros mientras borraba su pizarra. Las chicas tomaron una mesa en segunda fila y, desde allí, dieron paso a la clase una vez todos estaban presentes.

-          En la clase de hoy vamos a preparar tres tipos de té diferentes y vamos a comprobar sus características más visibles de cara a la adivinación de sucesos próximos. Eo, cielo, tú primero. –la chica sonrió con ironía el honor de inaugurar el día.- Coge la tetera y prepara el té que quieras de la pila de la izquierda.

Optó por uno que olía a canela. Dos de sus compañeros optaron por uno blanco con olor a regaliz y uno negro con trozos de nuez. Nadie se sorprendió cuando la clase acabó sin ningún tipo de visión de futuro.

-          Es estúpido, en el libro al menos vienen mil formas de ver el futuro. ¿Por qué no estamos haciendo nada?

-          Algo hacemos. –apuntaba Ysera.- El té que has elegido estaba bastante bueno.

Esa risa las acompañó a la biblioteca a esperar a Storm para trabajar en Pociones y Criaturas Mágicas. Pero Storm iría con retraso.

Llegó al campo de Quidditch antes que Damen, aprovechando eso para ir a cambiarse y preparar sus ropas de vuelo. Cuando salió al campo, le habría gustado encontrarse con Darrow, o incluso Damen era una opción más favorecedora que la que se le presentaba delante. Damen estaba allí, ya vestido, pero no estaba solo, y tampoco estaba aparentemente alegre.

Alexander comentaba sin mirarle alguna jugada aérea que por lo visto facilitaba a Damen la labor de buscador de cara a un partido de Quidditch en lluvia. Damen llevaba el uniforme de vuelo a falta de la capa. Alexander en cambio iba con camisa blanca y chaleco verde oscuro apagado. Su pelo, al contrario del de Damen, que permanecía bajo y alborotado sobre su cabeza, estaba peinado hacia atrás. Como si su mano hubiese hecho de cepillo.

-          No te olvides nunca de aprovecharte de la lluvia, sobre todo cuando cae en vertical, para hacer los giros.

-          ¿No sería mejor tener esta charla una vez me elijan como buscador? –Damen proponía. Alexander le miró con recelo.

-          ¿Acaso hay algún motivo por el cual no te fuesen a coger? He visto quién está preparándose para el puesto, nadie planea como tú.

-          Aun así sería mejor—

-          Sería mejor si en vez de quejarte aceptases mis consejos y los pusieses en práctica. –su humor había cambiado desde que Damen había intervenido. El menor le retuvo un instante la mirada antes de darse la vuelta para caminar. Dando con Storm. Alexander hizo lo mismo.- Pemberton. –la saludaba. Storm ni se esforzó en deshacerse de su gesto asqueado al verle.- Me han dicho que te vas a presentar a guardiana. –Storm miró a Damen con ira, pero este miraba a su hermano con una ceja alzada. La chica quiso asumir que el chivato no era él.- Veo que te gusta eso de ir de protectora. –le recodó a Santoro en el acto.

-          Ahora que el todopoderoso buscador de Slytherin nos abandona, tendré que hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para salvar los aros.

Su ironía caló de lleno en Alexander, que se acercaba a ella con descaro. Paró en cuanto sus ojos se fijaron en su espalda. Darrow estaba ya allí, detrás de Storm apoyado en su escoba. La misma cara de pocos amigos que siempre tenía cuando un Dantsov andaba cerca.

-          Si tu entrenamiento se basa en las directrices de un Gryffindor, dudo que le hagas a Slytherin el favor que buscas. –se aprovechó como pudo de la ironía de Storm para atacar a Darrow.

El capitán de los leones llegaba a Storm.

-          Me gustaría preguntarte qué haces aquí, pero la verdad es que no me importa, así que me limitaré a decirte que te vayas. –Alexander rio una vez, solo una, y de forma breve.

-          ¿A qué norma acudes para eso?

-          A la que me otorga la capitanía. Esa que tú ya no tienes. Así que, si nos haces el maravilloso favor…-le abría el camino hacia la salida del campo.

Alexander ni se movió ni dejó de mirarle.

-          Voy a supervisar el tipo de entrenamiento que haces a mi hermano, y tu capitanía, como comprenderás me importa lo mismo que lo que tengas que decir al respecto.

Se había pegado a él. Era claramente más alto que Darrow, y aun así Darrow nunca parecía quedar en desventaja ante el chico. Guardaba una seguridad envidiable.

-          Perfecto. –aceptó. Darrow llamó a las escobas con un chasquido de dedos y dirigió la suya ya con él al frente, espaciándose así de Alexander. Fue a andar.- Ve a por el baúl.-dijo a Damen.

-          Pensé que era el profesor el encargado de traer el material. –Alexander puntualizaba. De brazos cruzados a su espalda, hacía que Darrow se girase a él con la paciencia a límite.- Aunque, bueno, tal vez por eso no es profesor, debería juzgarte tal vez por tus capacidades como capi—

-          Haz el favor de explicarme por qué no te parto la cara aquí mismo.

El juego de provocación había llegado a su fin. Darrow encaraba a un Alexander que también perdía su facción irónica para llenarse de rabia y realidad.

-          Porque te aseguro que me muero de ganas.

-          No lo sé, Brice ¿por qué no lo haces? –le seguía.- Estamos solos ahora, solo Pemberton Junior y mi hermano te alejan de hacerlo, no sé qué te para.

-          Me gusta ver que equipares a tu hermano y a Storm, de la que por cierto estoy seguro ya sabes el nombre y, si no, deberías. 

La propia chica sintió una incomodidad presente en sus piernas. Al menos le ayudó a controlarla el ver que Alexander también parecía irritado.

-          Aunque conociéndote, no sé si es que la valoras mucho a ella, o es que cada día desprecias más a tu hermano. Imagino que lo segundo. –Alexander sacó su varita y atacó con ella el pecho de Darrow. Este rio.

-          No se te ocurra equiparar a mi hermano a una mestiza. -el de Gryffindor negó. Era totalmente inmune al efecto amenazante de la varita en su cuerpo.

-          Solo rescato tus palabras.

-          Nadie te ha pedido que rescates nada, Brice. –Darrow acogió aire suficiente en sus pulmones como para retenerlo varios segundos.- Cuán falsa es la imagen que has hecho circular sobre ti en comparación con lo que llegas a conseguir en realidad. –para desprecio, Darrow se juntó más a él empujando con su pecho la varita hacia Alexander, aunque esta no se despegó de su jersey rojo.

-          Creo que ambos sabemos más de lo que quieres admitir.

-          Alex. –Damen alzaba la voz.

No se había movido de su sitio, al igual que Storm. Su hermano retiraba los ojos de Darrow para mirar a su espalda y dar con Damen.

-          Ya basta. –sentenció. Alexander bajó la varita.

-          Trae el baúl, Damen. –Darrow insistió, dando la espalda al mayor de los Dantsov y yendo al centro del campo.

Storm le siguió.

Cuando Damen pasó al lado de su hermano, este le paró con la mano firme en su pecho.

-          No vuelvas a llamarme Alex, Damen.

La rabia con la que le dirigía esas palabras caló en Damen en el mismo instante en el que las escuchó. Asintió despacio, pero sin dejar caer su propia furia. Le empujó sutilmente hacia atrás con clara fuerza, retrasándole antes de que Damen siguiese su camino hacia el interior del estadio en busca del baúl, el cual llevó de nuevo al centro del campo a rastras. Alexander se había colocado al margen. Llegó hasta Storm y Darrow, el cual seguía rabioso a la par que impaciente por descargarse.

-          Por qué le has traído. –Se encaraba a Damen, con menor malicia que al otro Dantsov.

Damen seguía implacable emocionalmente.

-          ¿De verdad piensas que ha sido voluntad mía? Me conoces poco, Darrow. –pausó, recibiendo con las palabras Darrow una rabia novedosa.- Aunque eso ya lo imaginábamos. –el de Gryffindor estampaba contra su pecho la escoba que usaría en ese entrenamiento.

-          Voluntad tuya o no, está aquí.

-          Porque resulta que tiene piernas y sabe andar hasta el campo de Quidditch. –retiraba la escoba a un lado para mirar más de cerca a Darrow.- Y, como imagino que ya sabes, a él las normas le dan bastante igual. –eso lo dijo con un tono de voz menor.

Seguía siendo audible para Storm, pero la chica notó el cambio de volumen sin problema.

-          Me da igual que esté aquí. –comentó. Damen arqueó las cejas.

-          ¿En serio? Porque te recuerdo amenazándole no hace mucho—

-          Me da igual que esté aquí, porque no voy a ceder a nada. –dio una patada al baúl y este se abrió. La snitch salió volando y así lo hicieron los bludgers. Darrow cogió un bate.- Quiero la snitch. Quince veces en cuarenta minutos. Cuando la tengas vendrás a mí y me dirás: Oh, capitán mi capitán, la snitch es suya al igual que la victoria. –estaba furioso.- Y como un bludger llegue a rozarte el pelo, las quince veces serán veinte. –Damen podría derretirle con la mirada. Ardía en ira.- Para más información, yo te mandaré las bludgers, y por si no me encuentras cuando la caces, estaré esperando a que me la traigas junto a tu hermano. –un bludger llegaba a gran velocidad hacia ellos. Sin prestarle atención, Darrow lo bateó a lo alto.- Quince veces, Damen, y estás perdiendo el tiempo.

El de Slytherin apoyó el pie derecho en el pedal de la escoba y acto seguido giró sobre sí para ir en busca del snitch dorado. Darrow esperó a que el chico estuviese perdido en la distancia para soltar la presión a base de una respiración más controlada. Se giró a Storm con decadencia, y le pidió que subiese a los aros. Él la siguió, y practicó con ella durante las tres primeras veces que Damen cazó la pelota dorada.

Darrow era consciente de que el candidato a buscador no iba a conseguir traerle la bola las veces que había requerido, habiéndolo hecho con esa misma intención. Cuanto más cerca le veía de capturarla, más decidido le mandaba el bludger más cercano. Mandó a Storm a lanzar el quaffle por un aro y recuperarlo por el otro como entrenamiento de velocidad y destreza, mientras, él bajaba al césped a varios metros de Alexander. Con bate en mano, siguió buscando desestabilizar a Damen.

Cuando el de Slytherin consiguió de nuevo cazar el snitch, este fue a vuelo lento hacia el césped, caminando hacia Darrow. Su mirada le gritaba demasiadas cosas como para encontrar palabras. Le cedió la bola, pero el capitán no la cogió. Alzó una ceja. Damen no abría la boca.

-          Estás perdiendo tiempo, Damen. –sabía tanto uno como el otro que Alexander no les quitaba ojo, al igual que sabían que les podía oír. No iba a hacerlo, pero Damen quiso suplicarle al chico que, por favor, no le hiciese decir eso.

Darrow lo sabía, y, aun así no cedió.

-          Capitán, mi capitán. –Damen comenzó, la voz le temblaba a base de furia.- La snitch es suya. –le estampó el trofeo dorado sobre la palma de la mano.- Al igual que la victoria. –Darrow se sonrió con soberbia, alimentándose tanto de la rabia de Damen como de la de Alexander unos metros más allá.

La victoria era doble. Abrió la mano, sin más, y dejó el snitch dorado libre otra vez.

-          Te faltan once.


	12. Cervezas y ranas

Cuanto más cansaba estaba de recorrer los aros, fue cuando Darrow se acercó a ella para pedirle que aumentase la velocidad de la ruta. Estuvo a su lado unos instantes mientras su ritmo de vuelo se intensificaba al cruzalos, la analizaba, le daba consejos sobre cómo efectuar mejor el giro. Storm sintió en falta sus comentarios llegados a un punto, y es que Darrow había desaparecido de la zona sin ella darse cuenta.

Miró al suelo por inercia y vio a Alexander en su sitio, en soledad. Damen también volaba por las afueras del campo tras el snitch dorado, pero Darrow… Darrow no estaba visible, no al menos en donde acostumbraba a planear.

Le divisó en una de las torres de espectadores. Sentado en uno de los asientos frontales, con las piernas elevadas hacia el exterior, dejando fuera sus pies. Storm se había cansado de girar entre aro y aro, cogiendo por ello las riendas de su escoba para encaminarla hacia donde el chico estaba. Aparcó, una vez dentro la escoba a un lado, junto a la del muchacho. Fue a sentarse a su lado.

-          ¿Estás tomando el sol o meditando?

Darrow yacía echado hacia atrás en la silla, con los ojos cerrados hacia el cielo.

Este se encogió de hombros.

-          Un poco de todo.

-          Mejor tomar el sol cuando vayas en bañador ¿no? con tanta ropa sirve de poco. –Darrow abrió los ojos y la miró.

-          Creo que sería un poco incómodo para ti si ahora me pusiese un bañador.

-          ¿Incómodo? Me darías envidia. Tomar el sol es relajante. –Darrow rio sin esfuerzo.

A Storm le sirvió de señal para entender que el chico no estaba de humor. La idea se vio reforzada cuando un bludger pasó cerca de ellos y él, como si despertase de su trance, lo dirigía con entusiasmo y desprecio hacia un Damen que lo evitaba como podía.

-          No sé a quién quieres matar más, si a el mayor o al pequeño.- Darrow suspiró.

-          Depende del momento.

-          Pensé que Damen no era como Alexander. –citaba con burla.

Él sonrió desganado, entristecido.

-          Por eso su muerte no será tan terrible. –ella rio.- Siento que la clase sea tan aburrida, no me veo en condiciones con él ahí. –Solo Storm bajó la mirada desde el asiento hacia Alexander.

Estaban justo en la torre frente a la que él, por lo que analizarle era sencillo. Alexander, por su parte mantenía su propio estudio, sin quitarle el ojo a Damen.

-          Nunca admitiré haber dicho esto pero… a veces siento pena por Damen. –Darrow volvía a dirigir su mirada a la muchacha.- Ha de ser horrible aguantar a Alexander al lado todo el tiempo. Creo que empiezo a comprender su forma de ser tan apagada. -hizo reír a su acompañante.

-          Damen está bastante amargado con Alexander como hermano.

-          Sabes demasiado de Damen para pasarte el día amenazándolo.

-          Sé mucho de los Dantsov.

-          Lo sé, pese a que no me lo cuentes. –recordó. Él sonrió.- ¿Cuándo conociste a Damen? O sea… cuándo le viste por primera vez.

-          Hace unos años. –pensó en su respuesta antes de darla.- En el Ministerio.

-          Todos conocemos a Damen en el Ministerio. –rio él.

-          Por qué será.

-          Dantsov. –rieron.

Luego, volvieron a dejar sus ojos en el mayor de los Dantsov.

-          Estaba allí con su padre. Luego apareció Alexander.

-          ¿Fue también cuando conociste a Alexander? –negó.

-          Le había visto en charlas antes, en movilizaciones. Era necesario conocer a Alexander para yo poder... Bueno, aprender a seguir mi camino. -asentía ella.- Damen siempre iba con él, pero pasaba desapercibido. No era la imagen que los Dantsov querían dar a su familia... -entendía Storm.- Se dejó ver más cuando ya anunciaron la reapertura. Es difícil responder a cuándo conoces a Damen, porque sigue siendo una incógnita. A Alexander, en cambio... -pausó.- Creo que, hasta cuando le vi por primera vez, ya sabía quien era. Quién no conocía a Alexander Dantsov.

-          Creo que muchos hemos crecido –entrecomilló.- conociendo a Alexander de alguna forma. –pausó.- Y a Darrow Brice de otra. –él sonrió tímido.

-          Lo dices como si te sacásemos veinte años.

-          ¿Tú me sacas dos, no? –asintió.

-          Alexander  te saca cuatro. Y sigue igual que hace tres años, si te sirve. Ya daba miedo por entonces.

-          No le tengo miedo. –a Darrow le hubiese gustado unirse a la idea.- Pero tú has visto cosas peores, supongo que es normal tenerlo.

-          No creo que le tenga miedo a él. Hay pocas cosas que me den miedo. Pero supongo que su forma de pensar es una de ellas, a lo que pueda llegar. –guardaron silencio.

Storm quiso desviar un poco la conversación.

-          ¿Qué te da miedo? En general. –él cogió aire y miró al cielo. Pensando.

-          Pues…

-          Por favor, di las serpientes. –rio Darrow.

-          No, no me dan miedo las serpientes. Creo que no me da miedo ningún animal. ¿Y a ti?

-          Bueno, si me encierras con un león hambriento en un cuartito, creo que me daría miedo.

-          Si me encierras con un Teren hambriento en un cuartito, entonces sería yo el que tendría miedo. –Storm rio.

Luego, la pausa se alargó unos segundos.

-          Supongo que lo que no conozco, eso me da miedo.

-          ¿Te estás poniendo filosófico? –él frunció el ceño en su dirección antes de volver con ella a Alexander.- La muerte, la nada…

-          No, no hablo de eso.-miraba al Dantsov.- Tal vez la incertidumbre. Que le pase algo a mi familia, mi gente… a Eo. A Teren. –pausó.- Un dragón descontrolado, tal vez… –a Storm le salió una sonrisa comprensiva.- Volar en una tormenta de rayos en la noche… Sitios tipo Azkaban. –a Storm se le removió el estómago.- Un dementor. No sé.

-          Sí…-apoyó.- Creo que si hay algo que me mantiene con calma cada día es saber que Azkaban se cerró hace tiempo y que los dementores pasaron a mejor vida. –él asintió.- Aunque a veces me gustaría que la prisión se abriese de nuevo… -miraba a Alexander.- No creo que las opciones actuales hagan justicia.

-          Nadie hace justicia hoy en día. –le miraban.

Solo desviaron los ojos cuando Damen apareció al frente con el snitch. Le entregó la bola a Darrow.

-          Capitán, mi ca—

-          Sí, sí. Bien. –le paraba, cogía la pelota.- Me aburre ya.

Tiró la bola hacia arriba y esta desapareció en la velocidad. Damen cogió aire.

-          Te faltan dos más. –recordó.

-          Sé lo que me falta. –fue tras ella dejándoles de nuevo en soledad.

El capitán bufó, dejándose caer ahora hacia delante en su asiento, apoyado en sus piernas.

-          Creo que le caes bien. –Darrow no se pudo mostrar más asombrado por la afirmación.- Te habla de forma en la que no habla a nadie.

-          Sabe que guardo mis fuerzas para su hermano, puede provocarme tranquilo. –la chica rio.

-          Como sigas provocándole tú a él, será su hermano el que descargue las fuerzas contra Damen. –rieron, aunque ella lo hizo de manera más intensa.

La chica lo notó, analizando la mirada de Darrow que residía de nuevo en el mayor de los Dantsov.

-          Sé que no te fías de Damen, pero a la vez te parece mejor opción que su hermano. –asintió.- Supongo que tendrás tus motivos. –el de Gryffindor se encogió de hombros.

-          Es fácil ser mejor opción que su hermano. -notaba su dolor por la realidad.- No creo que Damen haya hecho nada para merecen ese honor.

-          Tal vez no es lo que hace sino exactamente lo que no hace ¿no?

Darrow sintió su corazón latir a un ritmo mayor al sentir que Storm comenzaba una conversación de nuevo demasiado ajena a su control.

-          Sé que no vamos a hablar de eso, tranquilo. –en parte, sí se relajó.- Pero creo que muchos lo vemos. –ahora la mirada de ambos recorría el vuelo de Damen.- No me gusta Damen, y no le confiaría ni mi color favorito. Pero yo también sé que no es Alexander. –Darrow asintió.

Se mantuvieron callados un instante.

-          ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? –quiso saber.

Storm sonrió, sabía lo que suponía responder a eso.

-          El rojo. –Darrow asintió y luego se miró de arriba abajo. Iba vestido de ese color, obviamente. Se giró a ella con una ceja alzada.- Tú lo echas a perder… -rieron una vez más.

Aunque no estaba plenamente concentrado, se animó con dos palmadas en las piernas a ponerse en pie y coger su escoba. Entregó la de clase a Storm y la propuso ir a los aros. La chica tenía pocas ganas de mirar al quaffle tras haber tenido que tirarlo y recogerlo mil veces minutos atrás, pero, todo fuese por volar.

Repitieron el ejercicio, solo que, esta vez, Darrow lanzaba la pelota a gran velocidad desde detrás y delante de las canastas. Buscaba provocar en Storm la velocidad necesaria y el control sobre su escoba requeridos para no perder un solo balón de cara a un encuentro oficial. Al principio, Storm no pudo evitar encajar algunos tantos, sobre todo cuando Darrow tiraba de experiencia y trucaba la dirección de la chica para ir al aro opuesto con un simple giro de escoba.

Aun así, Darrow felicitó a Storm tras la clase de la manera en la que un profesor haría. A sus ojos, la chica estaba más que preparada para afrontar un entrenamiento más duro de cara a las pruebas de equipo. La informó, por tanto, al respecto de su estado. La actualizó con ello sobre el avance que haría la semana siguiente.

-          ¿Y qué harás con mini Dantsov? –mientras practicaban, Damen había acudido a Darrow a hacer entrega de las últimas snitch cazadas.

Era fácil ver en el rostro del de Gryffindor su decepción al ver que el chico cumplía con sus deberes sin problemas. Ahora, ambos hermanos hablaban sobre el césped mientras ellos descendían.

-         Le duplicaré la tarea. O triplicaré. Lo que sea. –ella rio.

Cuando pisaron suelo, Darrow cogió su escoba y la animó a irse.

Quiso permanecer cerca a la escena, pero tratándose de Alexander, Storm supo que Darrow preferiría privacidad.

-          Profesor Brice. –burlaba a su llegada.- ¿Cuáles son sus valoraciones respecto a la inmaculada actuación de mi hermano en sus entrenamientos? –al menos Darrow comprobó que hasta Damen estaba cansado de aquello.

-          Lo que piense al respecto de Damen quedará entre Damen y yo. –miró al menor, quiso pedirle un momento a solas.

Ni lo intentó a sabiendas de que Alexander no se esfumaría.

-          Lo que pienses de Damen nos importa bien poco, Brice. –cortó. Darrow quiso irse al vestuario.

-          Entonces para qué narices preguntas—

-          Ten cuidado.

Alexander estampó la espalda de Darrow contra la pared del túnel que daba a los vestuarios. Le mantenía pegado agarrándole por el cuello del jersey, por un gesto raudo que, aunque le despreocupaba, Darrow no había podido ver venir.

-          Alexander, vámonos. –Damen animaba desde el lado.

-          Cállate, Damen. –se centró en el Gryffindor.- No te olvides de que juegas con fuego, Brice, y que si provocas a mi hermano, me provocas a mí. –le retenía la mirada.

Darrow no sentía miedo, pero decir que guardaba comodidad era una osadía que no iba a tomar.

-          No me gusta ese jueguecito que te marcas con él en clase, no eres ninguna institución, no tienes poder sobre él. No quiero volver a ver que le pones órdenes solo por reírte en su cara. –Darrow quiso entender la referencia hacia la entrega de snitch.- No te rías de mi hermano y, sobre todo, no te rías de mí, Brice. Sigues mis pasos pero yo sigo los tuyos, y también los de tu querida Eo. –A Darrow se le cerró el estómago.- Los de tu amigo el Muggle ya sabes que los sigo muy de cerca. Y tu nueva amiga la Muggle... –pausó.- Hasta los de Pemberton.

Darrow quiso alejarse de ahí. Alexander, en cambio, le retuvo bajo la fuerza de su brazo un rato más.

-          Te crees que teniéndola de tu lado como tienes a su madre vas a llegar más alto, y eso solo te hará caer desde mayor altura. -amenazante, desconsiderado.- Este año te tengo más controlado, Brice. Recuerda eso antes de ir a dormir y cuando te levantes. Y cada vez que le des las buenas noches a tu hermanita.

Le empujó una vez más, dando con su cabeza en la madera, pero soltándole tras ello.

-          Caer desde las alturas merecerá la pena si lo hago contigo debajo. –su voz se veía marcada por una respiración acelerada.

Aún se miraban.

Ahora era Darrow quien le encaraba.

-          Y te olvidas de una cosita, Alex. –provocó.- Cuanto más me controles tú, más te controlo yo. –le empujó al pasar.- Que tengas un buen fin de semana, Damen.

Ni mucho menos buscaba desearle algo así, pero una provocación antes de marcharse sentaba más que bien.

No mencionó nada de la conversación a Storm cuando pusieron rumbo hacia Hogwarts. Lo hicieron antes de que Damen y Alexander saliesen del vestuario, en donde pese a saber de su presencia, guardaba nulo deseo en compartirla. Les oía hablar, más bien al mayor de los Dantsov descargando su ira contra su hermano menor, que aprovechaba cualquier silencio para buscar hablar en una defensa que nunca podía emplear.

Tenía que hablar con Teren, una vez más, era necesario actualizar a su mejor amigo sobre todos los encuentros que los Dantsov tenían con él, y analizar cada una de sus palabras era mejor si contaba con la ayuda del cerebro de Ravenclaw. Con su conciencia personificada.

Si por un lado eso era necesidad, el mantenerle todo oculto a Eo era igual de importante. Cuando llegaron al castillo, no se sorprendieron de ver que Ysera y Eo reían en un banco de la entrada donde buscaban despejarse del estrés educativo. Lo hacían más bien al verlas no solo junto al propio Teren, sino a un Klapp que, en el recibimiento, dejaba claro que llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando a que Darrow acabase su lección de Vuelo para retomar la suya propia de boxeo.

Las chicas, tema al que Darrow prefería acudir con tal de no batirse en combate con su amigo, criticaban la clase de Adivinación y la nula disposición de la Profesora Bonnie por enseñarles algo que, de alguna manera, les permitiese ver el futuro. Y ni la experiencia de Teren, ni sus conocimientos en la materia, les hacían creer en las posibilidades de dicha asignatura.

Darrow y Storm se unieron a ellos y quitaron importancia a todo lo ocurrido dentro del campo de Quidditch cuando Eo preguntó al respecto, y aún más cuando Klapp se postró dispuesto a realizar unas cuantas críticas al que, descubrieron, parecía ser su objetivo favorito de las mismas.

-          En el fondo me gusta que le entrenes. -provocaba. Darrow ya negaba sin haberle escuchado, sonriéndose.- Así puedes hacer de él un buscador mediocre.

-          ¿Tan asumido tienes que va a ser como su hermano que solo se te ocurre eso para vencerle?

Teren nunca mostraba interés en el deporte mágico, por mucho que asegurase conocer todas las bases. Ya había explicado el desagrado que le inspiraba el volar y, lo que pasase dentro del campo de Quidditch, le era indiferente.

Malmeter contra Klapp con tal de sacarles a todos un rato de buen humor, en cambio, merecía la pena.

Aunque el propio Klapp, molesto, tardase en subirse al carro.

-          No, pero ya que tenemos a Darrow ahí preparándole, que colabore pensando en su casa.

En una situación normal, Darrow habría respondido con una provocación hacia su amigo que habría concluido con un gesto de apoyo para un chico al que el tema en referencia a su labor como buscador de Gryffindor, le minaba la moral. Se mantenía en cambio bastante sereno, lejano al humor. Teren analizó la mirada de Darrow comprendiendo, sin problema, que antes de despedirse aquella noche, tendrían que hablar de lo que le carcomía.

-          ¿Qué haremos este finde? –lejos ya del tópico deportivo, Eo preguntaba a las chicas. Cada cual más sorprendida.

-          ¿Qué quieres hacer además de aprender pociones? –recordó Ysera.

A Eo se le fue la alegría.

-          No hemos cenado aún, por qué me odias tanto…-Storm reía.

-          ¿No es apasionante? Pociones a primera hora un viernes, Pociones a primera hora un lunes. –se quejaba Ysera.

-          Podría ser peor, al menos Varmoon me cae bien. –Eo se agarraba a eso.

-          Podría ser peor, podría ser Encantamientos.

-          Buenas tardes, o buenas noches.

Dieron un brinco al cruzarse en la puerta con Losnedahl. El director llevaba un traje que expresaba elegancia, clase, pero también urgencia. Debía marchar a algún lado.

-          ¿Todo bien? –las tres asintieron.- ¿Ysera? ¿Te recuperaste de tus heridas tras la clase de Encantamientos?

Con cautela y tacto, el director se interesaba por una Ysera que asentía en igual ritmo ante la vida.

-          Sí, sí… No fue nada grave. –tranquilizaba. Losnedahl, asentía.

-          Me alegra conocerlo. Ya sabes que puedes acudir a mí siempre que lo necesites. –no supo cómo tomarse la oferta, así que asintió sin más.- Me informaron de que usted se negó a realizar la tarea en clase, Brice. –Eo se sintió incómoda, sin saber cómo comenzar a excusarse.- Tranquila, cuenta con mi apoyo. La actuación del Profesor Santoro fue indecorosa, estoy al tanto. –miró a la espalda de ambas.- Muchachos. –los tres chicos habían alcanzado a las muchachas a su espalda.- ¿Todo bien?

-          Sí, director. –anunciaba Darrow.

-          Dudaba que la respuesta fuese a ser negativa. Tengo entendido que Ravenclaw ya va en suficiente cabeza de cara a la Copa de la Casa, y no me ha hecho falta buscar al causante de ello. –Teren no supo qué decir cuando el director le dedicó la mirada. Sonrió mínimamente. 

-          Gracias. –se limitó. Losnedahl asentía.

-          ¿Y, cómo va el inicio del nuevo curso? -preguntaba a Klapp, que se encogía de hombros.

-          Agobiado.

-          Es la primera semana... -cuestionaba. Sus dos amigos bajaban el gesto con una sonrisa pilla que él no compartía.

-          Es una primera semana agobiante... -asentía sin entender del todo el estrés del muchacho, el cual, por otro lado, no iba a volver a analizar. Giró a su compañero.

-          ¿Las clases de Vuelo van bien, Darrow? –claramente la pregunta englobaba más.

Darrow lo notó en el acto, quedándose sin responder.

-          Dantsov no aprueba del todo que seas tú el encargado de preparar a su hermano para las pruebas de equipo.

A Ysera le llamó la atención un detalle. Losnedahl se mostraba cercano al hablar, pese a su jerga protocolaria. En cambio, a todos ellos les mentaba con una formalidad que se mantenía al nombrar sus apellidos. A Darrow y ella, en cambio, el tuteo y nombre de pila bastaba.

-          Estoy al tanto. –respondió Darrow, de hecho, con demasiada proximidad.

El director asintió, antes de girarse a Storm.

-          ¿Creo recordar que Pemberton forma parte también de las clases? –ella asintió.- ¿Le parecen adecuadas?

Lo sintió como una prueba de fuego de la que no fiarse. Pues, pese a la cercanía que mostraba el hombre al hablar, sentía la presión de decidir algo que no debería estar en sus manos.

-          Creo que hace un gran trabajo, director. –comentó, mirando a su compañero, recibiendo su agradecimiento a través de su media sonrisa.

Losnedahl volvía a asentir. Repetía ese gesto una y otra vez, acumulando información.

-          ¿Se presentará a las pruebas de Slytherin? –ella asintió.

-          Como guardiana. –añadió Darrow.

-          Mucha suerte entonces, Pemberton, estoy seguro de que haría un excelente trabajo para Slytherin, y vamos necesitados de ello. –confesó.

A Storm se le escapó media sonrisa de cercanía.

-          Tengan un buen día, jóvenes. –se despedía de ellos para echar a andar.- Y no te preocupes, Darrow. Seguirás al frente de las clases de Vuelo de Pemberton y Dantsov, por muchas quejas que vengan.

Ninguno dijo nada tras la marcha del director, se limitaron a sonreír por lo bajo tras al menos haber terminado la semana lectiva con el apoyo del director de Hogwarts.

Se despidieron a la entrada del Gran Comedor para cenar en sus respectivas casas a lamento eterno de que no les ofreciesen ya de entrada una mixta de la que disfrutar.

Como era de imaginar, un viernes noche iba a ser imposible reunirse para disfrutar de la comida, pues todos los alumnos celebraban la llegada del fin de semana descansando entre alimentos que, con glotonería, poco duraban sobre los platos. Aun así, cuando pusieron fin a la ingesta, las tres renunciaban a la idea de despedirse pronto para, así, dar un ligero paseo por el lugar y así dejar al sueño visitarles.

-          ¿Dónde han ido tu hermano y Teren?

A Ysera le apetecía compartir algo de tiempo con ambos pero, tras una cena fugaz, uno y otro se había alzado de su mesa para desaparecer de la vista de todos a donde, asumía, no tendrían acceso.

-          No cuentes con ellos los viernes por la noche, tienen quedada de parejita. –las de Slytherin le rieron, aunque Eo guardaba cierta lástima.- Se reúnen siempre los viernes por la noche para… hablar.

-          ¿De su futura boda? –quiso continuar Storm la gracia. Eo asintió con sonrisa decaída.

-          Ojalá fuese eso. 

No decía gran cosa, pero su rostro gritaba lo que sus palabras callaban. Storm captó el mensaje, pero una ausente Ysera volvía a quedar al margen. Siempre les daba permiso a mantener secretos, no era quién para recriminar nada, pero no podía evitar sentirse dejada cuando eso pasaba con ella delante. Y más en tan repetidas ocasiones.

-          No hace falta que me digáis nada, pero… -se encogió de hombros.- Al menos recordad que sé menos de la mitad de lo que nadie parece saber... 

Con cierta vergüenza, sus dos compañeras compartieron mirada antes de asentir.

-          Lo siento –continuó Eo.-, no es justo para ti.

-          No, si yo he preguntado, pero—

-          No, en serio. Cambiemos de tema.

Interrumpía a ambas. Para Eo, su deseo por hablar de otra cosa era bienvenido. Escuchaba Ysera la propuesta de comenzarlo que la de Hufflepuff aportaba.

-          ¿Qué hacemos este finde? Y no digáis Pociones otra vez.

-          Pociones, los trabajos de Criaturas Mágicas, practicar hechizos, estudiar plantas para Herbología… -Ysera iba contando con la mano. Storm añadió.

-          Y el análisis de Transformaciones.

-          ¡¿Qué hacemos este finde?! –Eo alzó la voz con las manos en sus oídos queriendo impedir el paso a más tareas. Ambas rieron.

-          No lo sé ¿qué propones?

Ysera se mantenía al margen, esta vez de forma voluntaria al no saber las opciones posibles.

-          ¿Hogsmeade? –tenía tantas ganas de despejarse que Eo no tardó en dar una idea. A Storm le pareció bien.

-          ¿Te apetece? –preguntaban a la que guardaba silencio.

-          No sé qué es Hogsmeade pero vale, me apunto.

-          Oh, es el pueblecito al lado de Hogwarts.

No lo había recordado de inicio, pero, con la descripción, Ysera no tardó en venirle a la mente el letrero de Hogsmeade que vio en la estación donde el Expreso a Hogwarts hizo su parada.

-          ¡Ah, cierto! No sabía que era un… sitio, como tal. –rio.

-          Tiene tienditas, algún local para tomar una cerveza de mantequilla fresquita…-a Eo se le hacía ya la boca agua.

-          No sé cómo me siento al respecto al oír cerveza y mantequilla en la misma definición, pero, habrá que probarla.

Durmieron sin tener que preocuparse de madrugar. Se vistieron por primera vez con sus ropas de calle para ir a desayunar, dejando al lado un uniforme que, ya solo de verlo, traía consigo un estrés ese día no bienvenido.

Debido a la ausencia de prisa entre el alumnado, las mesas del Gran Comedor estaban prácticamente desalojadas a cualquier hora de la mañana. Iban yendo de poco en poco, sin necesidad de preocuparse por el reloj y las prisas que este trajese consigo. Desayunaron con Darrow en Gryffindor, que aprovechaba que Klapp seguía durmiendo para alejarse de la idea de entrenar a primera hora de la mañana. Conversaron con él hasta que Teren llegó y se le llevó bajo el brazo para hablar de cosas que, obviamente, requerían de privacidad.

A disgusto de Eo, Storm e Ysera quisieron marchar raudas para, de alguna forma, imitarles y adelantar trabajo aquella mañana antes de ponerse en marcha a Hogsmeade. Acabaron con ambos trabajos de Criaturas Mágicas, ya que por algún motivo la biblioteca contaba con un ejemplar que hablaba de los Jarveys en plenitud de detalles facilitándoles esa labor. Luego, fueron a una de las aulas abandonadas para practicar hechizos, y no fueron a comer hasta que Ysera no se vio capacitada de realizar al menos cinco nuevos encantamientos.

Tras comer juntas en Hufflepuff, pasaron por sus habitaciones para prepararse de cara al encuentro que se daría a no mucho tardar desde entonces.

No hacía frío, pero tampoco calor. Vestían ropas acorde al incógnito temporal. Sin chaquetas, pero jerseys de manga larga lo suficientemente tupidos como para evitarles pasar frío en caso de este agudizar. Igual en la parte baja, las tres en prendas largas que, sin duda, protegían a sus dueñas de una posible helada. Temían más al frío que al calor, así que, fue la opción más acertada para ellas. Llevaban también solo una mochilita negra pequeña que Ysera cargaba al hombro. Storm había realizado un encantamiento sobre ella para depositar en su interior todo lo requerido por las tres y que esto ni ocupase espacio, ni crease peso.

Fueron hacia Hogsmeade hablando sobre el mundo no mágico. Curiosias, sobre todo Eo, preguntaban a Ysera sobre los medios de transporte con los que solía moverse, haciendo alusión la de Hufflepuff a varias menciones de Darrow respecto a los trenes Muggles que tan desconcertado le parecieron dejar.

Cuando llegaron al pequeño pueblo, enseñaron a Ysera todos sus componentes. A la chica le pareció coqueto y acogedor, atrayéndole aún más al estar rodeado de magia. Era, al fin y al cabo, el primer espacio con cierta vida más allá de Hogwarts que veía bañado en el poder, pues, por algún motivo, prefería recordar el Callejón Diagón como un mero apartado comercial.

Tras ese paseo rememorando su procedencia, el darse de lleno una vez más con su nueva realidad le hizo sentir escalofríos.

Era una bruja, no se hacía a la idea pese a que esa mañana había estado realizando hechizos y escribiendo sobre hurones parlanchines. Todo parecía sacado de una de sus historias, las que creaba para dar rienda suelta a su imaginación, sintiendo que, como bien podría pasar en una de las mismas, la trama absorbía demasiado al lector hasta hacerle ser partícipe de la novela. Borrando, sin querer, la conmovedora relación que ambas cosas pudiesen tener, acogiéndose en igualdad de intención, la nula, al pudor que sentía por cómo había resultado ser el ambiente que la acogía.

Amaba la magia. Aunque no supiese realizar pociones, aunque se le resistiesen los tipos de planta y las ashwinders le resultasen terroríficas. La amaba, como nunca pensó que podría amar algo carente de humanidad. Le hacía sentir especial, a rebosar de poder y de capacidad pese a aún sentirse una torpe sin remedio. 

La amaba, y aun así, no podía evitar pensar que algo oscuro rodeaba el simple hecho de que ella pudiese mostrar tal afecto a la magia. Porque no podía dejar de pensar en Alexander, en cómo gente como él o Santoro se dirigían a su persona, incapaz la chica de, una vez más, ver aquello como algo meramente pasajero. Como la trama de las novelas que leía en las cuales el protagonista se sobreponía a leves inconvenientes que, sin pena ni gloria, no afectaban a su resolución como persona.

A ella, su situación la trastocaba. Temía que el odio que la profesaban guardase mucha mayor intensidad detrás. Tal vez por la facilidad con la que una varita podía herirte, por la libertad con la que podían amenazarla sin consecuencia alguna, hasta el profesorado. Era difícil no pensar en ello, no sentir la piel de su brazo reaccionando al miedo con un vello en punta que sentía hasta bajo el jersey.

Era difícil, pero lo intentaba,

-          ¿Sortilegios Weasley? –miraba una tienda de color púrpura que desentonaba de las demás, que pintaban Hogsmeade de colores sombríos.

En lo alto, la figura de un hombre pelirrojo daba la bienvenida moviendo su brazo para retirarse el sombrero de la cabeza. Era mecánico, al menos eso le pareció a Ysera.

-          Es una tienda de artículos de broma. Antes estaba en el Callejón Diagón, pero cerró a la vez que cerraron las escuelas. –la curiosa se asomó al escaparate, viendo un letrero que invitaba a comprar sombreros acéfalos.- Ven, entremos, conozco al encargado.

Siguieron a Eo hacia el interior. La tienda era incluso más impresionante desde dentro, con varias plantas, y estanterías y mesas repletas de todo tipo de artilugios. La tienda estaba a rebosar de gente, algo que en cambio no impedía el disfrute del material allí vendido. A Ysera le faltaba tiempo para observarlo todo, para sentir que sus ojos requerían de mucha dedicación hacia el más mísero detalle. Todo tan colorido, todo tan atrayente. 

-          Vaya, está llena. –se impresionaba aun así Ysera al entrar. Storm llegaba a ella asintiendo.

-          Siempre.

-          ¿Por qué cerró entonces? –Eo comenzaba.

-          La fundaron dos hermanos de la familia Weasley, pero uno murió en la última gran guerra… Al principio, el que quedaba, la mantuvo junto a su otro hermano, y luego uno de sus hijos, pero cuando cerraron las escuelas… Mucha gente perdió las ganas de hacer nada, y en la familia Weasley no había nadie dispuesto a mantener el negocio. Hasta ahora. Paul es amigo de mi hermano, y de Teren y Klapp, es un poco mayor que ellos, por eso no va ya a Hogwarts, pero es buena gente.

-          Todos los Weasley son buena gente. –apuntó Storm.- Y son Gryffindor. –mostró sorpresa. Ysera rio.

Dejaron que Eo fuese a saludar a Paul, un chico finísimo y bastante alto con pelo anaranjado. Se parecía mucho al de la figura del techo que les recibía al entrar, lo que hizo imaginar a Ysera que sería algún tipo de representación familiar.

Ellas dos siguieron cotilleando los artículos en venta a la espera de que Eo regresase.

-          ¿Pluma invisible? –Ysera echaba mano de una cajita roja con letras moradas, con una pluma en su interior.

-          La última vez que vine tuve que regalarle una a mi primo. A uno de los miles. –Ysera rio.- Lo que escribes desaparece en cuestión de minutos. Se creen que pueden aprobar todo dando exámenes en blanco.

-          Es cierto… -Ysera caía.- Hablas de tus primos, pero no los he visto en Hogwarts.

-          ¿En serio que no? Porque tenemos todos un pelo característico. Solo que ellos se lo cortan mucho.

-          ¿Están todos en Slytherin? –asintió.

-          En segundo y tercero, de los cursos juveniles. Somos muy… distantes, todos. Son mis primos pero tampoco es que hable con todos. Eso es más mi madre o mi padre. Les veo por los pasillos, les saludo con la mirada. –imitó el gesto, alzando la cabeza con un gesto frío.- Y ellos fingen no conocerme. Seguro que eso cambiará cuando necesiten ayuda con los deberes. –Ysera volvió a reír.

Siguieron caminando entre mesas y puestos hasta que Eo dio con ellas.

-          Mirad, chicas. –les enseñaba una varita.- Son varitas del revés. Lanzan el hechizo opuesto del que quieres. Deberíamos regalársela a Santoro…

Rieron, sin ocultar que, no muy en el fondo de sus conciencias, se debatían el si al menos intentarlo 

Se dividieron un poco por los pasillos y plantas una vez a cada una le atrajo algo que difería de la compañía. Ysera iba fascinada ante lo que veían sus ojos, quedando a cuadros cuando se topaba con una jaula enorme llena de pompones rosas y morados. Justo abajo, en un letrero blanco:

-          Pygmypuffs…-las bolas peludas se movían por la jaula.

-          Buenas tardes, querida nueva clienta llamada…

Paul había ido hacia ella con entusiasmo. Le tendía la mano mientras que con la otra portaba un sombrero. Se la estrechó.

-          Ysera. –se presentaba. El chico le hacía una reverencia.

-          Encantado, querida Ysera. Paul Weasley a su servicio. –la chica dio un brinco cuando el muchacho se puso el sombrero y su cabeza desapareció.- Disculpe, querida. –se lo quitaba.- Estos sombreros acéfalos se ven preciosos pero… es lo único que se ve. –Ysera rio.- ¿Interesada en nuestros pequeños pygmypuffs? –se giró de nuevo a la jaula.

-          ¿Son…? –quiso adivinar. Paul asintió.

-          Exacto, pequeños puffskeins de lo más llamativos.

-          ¡Ey! –Eo se dio al encuentro de los tres.- Trátala bien, es amiga mía. –le daba un manotazo. Mientras reían y Paul mostraba sorpresa, a Ysera le poseyó un escalofrío alegre.

Eo había denominado su relación como amistad. No pudo evitar sonreír.

-          Mis más sinceras disculpas. –se puso de nuevo el sombrero.- Maldita sea, disculpadme una vez más.

Se giró a un chiquillo que paseaba por allí y le puso el sombrero en la cabeza. Esta desapareció sin que el pequeño se diese cuenta hasta que casi cayó escalera abajo.

-          Para los amigos de los Brice tengo una oferta muy especial. –se puso frente a la jaula, junto a Ysera y Eo.

Ysera miraba a un pequeño pygmypuff rosa que descansaba bocabajo en una plataforma. Hacía un ruidito tierno y parecía sonreír, por la expresión de sus ojos. Paul abrió la jaula y cogió exactamente ese con cuidado, consciente de que la chica no le quitaba los ojos de encima al pequeño bichejo.

-          ¿Qué es…? –Storm llegaba a ellas, curiosa.- Ay ¿Son puffskeins? –Paul asintió.

-          En miniatura. –le entregaba el pequeño boliche a Ysera.- Y por ser para un amigo de los Brice, este pequeño se puede ir a su nuevo hogar sin coste alguno. –Ysera mostró tanto asombro como Eo.

-          ¿En serio? ¿Paul? ¿Todo bien? –el chico rió.

-          ¿En serio? ¿Eo? ¿Alguna queja sobre mi servicio? No recuerdo haberte visto salir de aquí sin un regalo en ninguna de tus visitas. –le burló.- Estáis invitadas a llevaros un recuerdo. –animaba a Storm y Eo.- Os recomiendo los artilugios escudo de la última planta, tengo entendido que el profesor de Encantamientos os tiene un poco mareados. –rieron.- Tened un buen día. Recuerdos a tu hermano y compañía. –pedía a Eo.

No querían llevarse nada, y menos gratis, y aun así echaron un ojo para hacerse con algún dulce saltaclases. Ysera no dejaba de mirar su pequeño Pygmypuff. Sonreía sin controlarlo, era tan tierno como transmitía su tacto aterciopelado. Sentía la emoción de la criatura por haber recibido una adopción, lo que le llevaba a sentirse más gratificada de haberle recibido.

Lo puso en su hombro y siguió a las chicas hasta que salieron de la tienda.

-          ¿Honeydukes?

Si la tienda de los Weasley sorprendió a Ysera, esa tienda de dulces a la que Eo quería ir terminó de enamorarla. Entraron y hasta el pequeño pygmypuff mostró sorpresa ante un nuevo mundo que sus ojos abarcaban. La colorida tienda tenía estanterías repletas de cajas y tarros llenas de todo tipo de dulce… y lo que no era tan dulce.

-          ¿Abejas picantes? –a Ysera le dio reparo continuar.

-          Sí, no las pruebes, no es buena idea. –Storm no quiso entrar en detalles.

-          Cucurucho de cucara… -prefirió no continuar. Se dio la vuelta.- Por qué tenía una idea mejor de esta tienda desde fuera. –preguntaba. Storm la agarraba del brazo riendo.

-          Ven, vamos a la otra sección.

Eo ya estaba allí, comprando ranas de chocolate. Ysera no estaba muy convencida, ni siquiera cuando Storm se apuntó a la idea y añadió una caja alarga y puntiaguda que recogía grageas de todos los sabores, o al menos eso decía su etiqueta. Aun así, aceptó y, sacando las carteras de la mochila, accedió a comprar una rana y un paquete de calderos de chocolate.

Tras salir de la tienda, caminaron de nuevo por Hogsmeade enseñándole a Ysera el resto de establecimientos. Le hablaban sobre la gente que por allí danzaba, desde habitantes del mismo pueblo hasta trabajadores o visitantes. Compartían, a fin de cuentas, historia del lugar. 

Pararon a descansar en un banco mientras el clima se mantuviese estable, y aprovecharon para abrir sus ranas y saciar así no solo la gula de las que las compraban, sino la curiosidad de una Ysera aún perdida. La primera fue Eo.

-          ¡Ay! –se emocionó demasiado a la vez que cogía su rana.

La pequeña parecía querer escapar de entre sus dedos, pero ni Eo ni Storm le prestaban atención. Solo miraban un cromo que había en el interior de la caja pentagonal.

-          ¡Harry! –Ysera miraba tanto a la rana como al cromo, indecisa.

La rana, de repente dejó de moverse. Acto seguido, Eo le dio un mordisco. A Ysera le costó volver a la conversación que mantenían.

-          Mi hermano tiene varios pero no me lo da nunca, y por más que compraba, no me tocaba nunca.

-          ¿Quién es Harry? –quiso olvidarse de la pobre rana.

-          Harry Potter. –Storm le recordó.- El chico que te conté ¿recuerdas?  El niño que sufrió la maldición de Voldemort pero—

-          ¡Ah! ¡Ese! –Ysera le observó detalladamente.

La foto del cromo, obviamente, se movía con un muchacho que tendría unos diecinueve años.- Tiene cara de buena gente. –no supo qué decir, pero era la verdad. Le inspiraba confianza.

-          A veces me paro a pensar en todo lo que él vivió y… -el ambiente se enfrió tras las palabras de Storm.- Le debemos tanto que, todo lo que pueda decir, es poco. –sentenció.

Eo asentía, mientras Storm echaba mano de su rana para repetir la jugada que su compañera ya había disfrutado.

Cuando la abrió y estrujó su pequeña entre las manos, comprobó su cromo para mostrar disgusto.

-          Una de cal y otra de arena. 

Su cromo mostraba un hombre refinado, de rasgos maduros pero elegantes y pelo blanco, muy corto y bien peinado. No hacía falta buscar identificación para aportarle una, pues su rostro ya se asemejaba lo suficiente a quienes debían de ser sus hijos, en especial a uno de ellos. A Ysera, aun así, se le revolvió el estómago al leer su nombre, tanto que se olvidó de mirar a Storm devorar su rana.

-          Cassius Dantsov. –leyó para concienciarse.- ¿Es…?

-          Papá Dantsov, sí.

Storm le cedió el cromo a su compañera para que le echase un vistazo. Se parecía a los dos chicos, pero sin duda la semejanza residía con el mayor de ambos, más cercano a su apariencia debido a la durezas de sus facciones. Lo giró y leyó un poco su información.

-         ¿Refundador del sistema judicial del Ministerio de Magia? –no comprendía.

-          Tras la última gran guerra y las otras que se dieron por el mundo, el Ministerio era un lío de cuidado. Cassius fue el jefe del departamento de Justicia cuando se oficializó la reapertura de Hogwarts. –Ysera giró el cromo y miró a los ojos a la figura móvil de Cassius Dantsov. La presión que sintió en el pecho le hizo girarlo de nuevo.- Obviamente suena mejor de lo que es. Compró las firmas de mucha gente a cambio de garantías. Y lo mismo con el ministro. En fin.

Ysera, curiosa, abrió su rana con cuidado sin querer tocarla. La cogió cuidadosamente y se la entregó a Storm.

-          No me veo capaz de comérmela… -Storm no perdió el tiempo.- Mira, Harry. –le había tocado otra vez. Eo se emocionó.- Toma.

-          ¿En serio? ¿No lo quieres? –no le dio tiempo a pensárselo mejor. La chica ya acaparaba los dos cromos.- Llevaré uno en la cartera y el otro lo dejaré en la mesilla de noche.

Rieron ante lo fantasiosa que Eo se mostraba con Harry Potter, pero tampoco pudieron juzgarla mucho porque Storm apoyaba sus sentires. Procedieron a abrir las grageas y, a disgusto, Ysera aceptó a probarlas. Que Storm comenzase la prueba con una de sabor a cereza le animaba a verlo con buenos ojos, pero la que Eo se llevaba a la boca sabía a calcetines sucios, deshaciendo toda la ilusión creada segundos antes.

Con temor, echó mano de una y se la llevó a la boca. Podría haber sido peor, pero no fue lo mejor que había tomado: pasta de dientes. Al cabo de unos segundos intentando masticarla, se la tragó de un tirón para evitar saborearla más. Abrió sus calderos de chocolate y se comió un trozo. Le pareció delicioso, así que compartió con sus compañeras para eliminar el mal trago de las grajeas que saboreaban y, poco a poco sustituyeron el sufrible horror de las mismas por el dulce sabor del chocolate.

Cuando aún les quedaba un caldero, decidieron ir a Las Tres Escobas a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla e iniciar a Ysera en esa aventura. Pidieron en la barra, Ysera ya animada a probarla solo por la deliciosa pinta que esta tenía. Cogieron las tres jarras y fueron a buscar una mesa.

No pudieron evitar sorprenderse con el resultado.

-          ¿Qué narices hacéis aquí? –en una mesa esquinada, Darrow y Teren hablaban con gestos serios y una libreta sobre la mesa que el de Ravenlcaw cerraba en el acto. Sus gestos mudaron a uno alegre cuando oyeron a Eo.

-          ¡Ey! –Teren se levantaba.- ¿Y vosotras?

-          No habéis respondido, no vayas de listo.

-          Estamos tomando cervezas. –Darrow enseñaba sus jarras ya vacías.

-          Ya…

Hizo amago de acercarse a por la libreta, siendo parada por su hermano. Por lo que Storm tomó su camino y se la arrebató sin darle tiempo a Teren. La abrió, dando con un sinfín de hojas en blanco que nada en ellas recogían. Aunque se podían ver las marcas del trazo de la pluma, ilegible.

-          Plumas invisibles ¿eh? –a Storm le decepcionó. Ambos se miraron con media sonrisa.

-          Mejor prevenir. Y ahora ¿qué hacéis vosotras aquí?

-          También tomamos una cerveza. –resumió Ysera sin más.

Su misterio no iba más allá del de ir a Hogsmeade a caminar y ver tiendas, pero eso a los chicos les daba igual. La idea era igualar su secretismo.

-          Pues tomad asiento, venga.

Darrow dejaba atrás la incertidumbre creada y hacía sitio en su banco igual que Teren, que además traía una silla para el extra. Storm se sentó junto a Teren y, Eo, junto a su hermano. Ysera reinó la mesa en medio.

-          ¿Habéis comprado grageas?

Le quitaba la caja a Storm de la mano, que la había sacado hacia la mesa para guardarla en la mochila que ahora ella portaba. Echaba mano de alguna.

-          Adelante, Brice, toma una, no te cortes. –burlaba.

-          Lo siento, pero, qué quieres, siempre que compro, Klapp se las ventila sin dejarme probarlas.

Mientras reían, de la nada, el pygmypuff de Ysera salió de detrás de su pelo, donde se había escondido en Honeydukes, para saltar a la mesa e ir a Darrow. Masticaba una gragea mientras cogía al bicho.

-          ¿Habéis visto a Paul?

-          Os manda recuerdos. Ya os vale venir a Hogsmeade y no ir a verle.

-          Íbamos a ir luego. –se defendió Teren, quitándole la criaturita a Darrow.- ¿Cómo lo has llamado?

-          No le he puesto nombre aún.

Lo recuperaba, acariciándole bajo el hocico. Miraban al bicho hasta que Darrow hizo un sonido de desagrado.

-          ¿Por qué siempre me tocan las que saben a cera de oídos?

-          Porque es lo que pasa cuando las robas. –Storm cogía su caja de nuevo y se llevaba una a la boca. Masticando alegre.- Manzana.

-          Tú también me la has robado.

-          Yo la he pagado. –peleaban. Teren pedía permiso para cogerla.- Así sí. –se la cedía.- Bueno, Ysera, prueba la cerveza.

Animaba a la chica a la vez que Eo dejaba su jarra en la mesa tras su primer trago. La novata miraba a su compañera para ver su gesto de disfrute. No necesitó más para animarse, pues al menos aquel brebaje, al contrario que las ranas, no demostraba vida alguna por la que estremecerse.

Era un sabor dulce, muy dulce, y la espuma sabía a pura mantequilla. Le dio un segundo trago, más largo.

-          Te dije que te gustaría.- guiñó el ojo a Ysera.

-          Oh, Merlín. –Teren le quitaba la cerveza a Storm para darle un leve trago.- Vómito. –todos imitaron una arcada. Hasta Storm sintió pena.

-          Bebe, bebe… - ahora con permiso, Teren tragó de la cerveza de Storm antes de ir a por otra gragea.

No era una rutina elaborada, pero fue la que les acompañó durante el resto de la velada.

Cuando se hizo tarde y los estómagos les pedían una cena en condiciones, el grupo al completo decidió ir camino de Hogwarts no sin antes la parada obligatoria de ambos chicos a saludar a un Paul que iba a disfrutar de la visita. Mientras conversaban, las tres miraban el escaparate de Sortilegios Weasley una vez más. Llevaban solo una semana de clase e Ysera ya se moría de ganas de que llegase la semana siguiente para, al fin de semana posterior, encontrar un hueco en el que regresar a aquel acogedor pueblo.

Su pequeño Pygmypuff hacía ruiditos mientras cotilleaban por la cristalera de la tienda. A Ysera le gustaba tenerle en el hombro, le hacía sentir cariño.

Había decidido llamarle Harry, algo que, como era de esperar, emocionó a Eo hasta tal punto que quiso hacer al bichejo suyo. No sabía mucho de la historia de la magia, pero hasta ese día, de lo poco que había oído, sentía más que admiración por aquel joven mago que parecía haber cambiado el rumbo de todo en base a su sacrificio.

Eo y Storm hablaban sobre los sombreros del escaparate cuando Ysera quiso acercarse a ellas desde el otro ventanal, deseosa de comentar algo al respecto. Paró en cambio en gesto brusco al ver en el paseo a un Damen que caminaba sereno en soledad. El chico llevaba unos vaqueros negros y un jersey fino gris, y también se sorprendió de verla allí.

Ysera no supo qué hacer. A pesar de la cordialidad de sus últimos encuentros, el otorgarse saludo o bienvenida seguía siendo un reto a tomar. Una incógnita a la espera de saberse si se resolvería o no. Se alegró de ver que Damen sonreía con media boca.

-          Hola. –se animó a saludarle. Eo y Storm ya les miraban.

-          ¿Paseando? –preguntó curioso. Ella asintió. Se miraban a los ojos hasta que los del chico fueron a parar a su hombro.- Un pygmypuff. –Ysera veía cierta alegría en su rostro.

-          No sabía que existían puffskeins diminutos. Ni de colores.

Damen acercó la mano al bichejo para hacerle cosquillas. No dudaba la muchacha en que la criatura iba a percibir el cariño con el que Damen le trataba. Era obvio que al chico le nacía una pasión innata por los animales, y eso era fácil de ver hasta por aquellos que disfrutaban de sus atenciones.

Mientras lo hacía y aportaba algún dato al respecto del surgir de los pygmypuffs, Yserá se fijó en que Damen volvía a tener las venas marcadas en su cuello.

Esta vez, optó por no decirle nada.

-          ¿Cómo se llama?

-          Harry. –Damen asintió. Parecía aprobarlo.- ¿Y qué haces aquí?

-          Despejarme un poco del castillo.

-          ¿El bosque se te ha quedado pequeño? –él rio, asintiendo con la mirada gacha.

-          Un poco.

Giró el rostro hacia la tienda y vio a Eo y Storm observando. Sabía que no era bienvenido y aun así, por educación, saludó.

-          Hola. – Eo respondió de vuelta, pero Storm se mantuvo seria.

Su último recuerdo la llevaba a la clase de Vuelo y eso no le hacía sentir ánimos a entablar conversación. Damen volvió a Ysera.

-          ¿Es tu primera vez en Hogsmeade? –asintió ella.

-          Me ha encantado, es muy acogedor. ¿Tú has venido solo?

-          Sí, me apetecía desconectar.

-          ¿De qué? –curioseó, él fue a protestar pero Ysera se adelantó.- Una pregunta personal por encuentro, elijo esta. –Damen rio.

-          De una primera semana que se me ha hecho demasiado larga. –resumió como pudo. Ysera achinó la mirada un poco.- Accedí a una pregunta, pero no dije nada de cómo sería la respuesta. –encogiéndose de hombros, se defendía.

Ysera empezó a protestarle con cercanía, llevándole al muchacho a mantener la alegría en los labios transformándose en ligeras risas a medida que la chica le devolvía los golpes. Su gesto quedó frenado en cuanto Darrow y Teren abandonaron la tienda. Damen volvía a un rostro serio, Ysera podía jurar que, en escasos dos segundos, el chico había mutado a otra persona.

No quedaba resto del Damen con el que había estado hablando hasta entonces. Miraba a Darrow, y este también parecía diferente, hasta Teren.

-          ¿Solo, Damen? –Darrow quiso saber.

Damen asintió y, como hubo hecho Ysera, los ojos de Darrow fueron a parar al cuello del chico. El de Gryffindor no solo mantuvo la mirada allí, sino que parecía deseoso en remarcar el gesto. Por eso, al acabar, buscaba los ojos de Damen para, tras conectar con los mismos, llevar al muchacho a querer cubrirse con la tela de su jersey.

No era el único analizando unas marcas imposibles de cubrir. También Teren había observado su extensión, solo que, al contrario que su amigo, Teren parecía incapaz de mantener la mirada en ellas durante mucho rato.

-          Me alegra verte. –confesó, a ella. Por algún motivo Damen volvía a mostrarse amable con ella, lo que le relajó en parte.- Pero he de irme. Nos vemos en otro momento…

Ysera asentía, girando su rostro hacia Darrow con decepción y rabia. Damen llevó su mano al pequeño pygmypuff y se despidió de él.

-          Adiós, Harry. –echó una mirada rápida a todos y alzó el rostro como despedida. Eo y Teren hicieron lo mismo, con controlada amabilidad la chica, pero Storm y Darrow permanecieron implacables.

Cuando Damen tomó el camino bajo y se perdió de vista, el de Gryffindor volvía la mirada a Ysera manteniendo parte de su rabia, la cual vio reflejada en el rostro de la chica que, esta vez, no iba a tolerar una situación así sin recibir al menos una explicación de vuelta.


	13. Pasos en confianza

-          Me gustaría que, al menos, te dignases a contarme por qué siempre haces lo mismo.

Desde que saliesen de Hogsmeade, Ysera iba a la espalda de Darrow buscando una explicación a lo sucedido con Damen. Darrow no quería hablar del tema, a la cabeza del grupo se intentaba alejar de todos y, en especial, de alguien que no se rendía a la primera negativa. Los otros tres se limitaban a escuchar.

-          Te he dicho muchas veces que no me fío de—

-          Ya sé que no te fías, pero eso no significa que tengas que decidir por mí ¿vale?

-          No decido por ti, no te digo que no le hables ni le mires, solo—

-          Solo se lo dices a él. –le adelantó plantándose en frente. Darrow decidió parar.- ¿Me equivoco? ¿Acaso no le amenazas y le obligas a no verse conmigo?

-          ¿De verdad me tomas por alguien así?

-          Ojalá pudiese decir que no, pero ya no sé qué pensar.

Darrow puso los ojos en blanco y echó a caminar de nuevo, con Ysera pegada a sus talones.

-          Dime entonces qué le dices.

-          No te importa.

-          Sí, sí me importa. Sobre todo porque siempre se da después de que yo esté con él.

-          No siempre.

-          ¡Darrow! –recriminaba. Él volvió a parar, ahora girándose a su cara.- ¿Puedes intentar ponerte en mi lugar? –mostraba clara desesperación.- Todos parecéis saber más que yo de Damen, Alexander, de todo lo que pasa a mi alrededor, y a ninguno –se giraba a las chicas y Teren también.- os gusta la idea de que hable con Damen pero nadie me explica por qué no debería. Y no me digáis que es un maldito Dantsov. Ya sé que es un Dantsov pero ¿sabes qué? Resulta que tampoco sé tanto de ellos porque nadie me dice nada. –Darrow bajó la mirada- Sé cómo es Alexander conmigo, con Storm, contigo… me decís que os amenaza, pero no sé nada de ello. No sé si es un gallito con autoestima al que ignorar o si tengo que temerle de verdad. No sé cómo de importante es que Damen se apellide Dantsov y—

-          Ysera…-el chico, con voz calmaba, buscaba parar el discurso de una Ysera que ahora cogía aire.- Lo siento, en serio. Lo siento. Siento no poder controlarme cuando les veo, es solo que—

-          No me importa si les odias, Darrow. Quiero decir… Ódiales. Ojalá algún día pueda entenderlo todo, y te aseguro que mis sentimientos hacia Alexander no distan mucho pero… Damen… -recordaba. Darrow asintió.- Él no me ha hecho nada, nada malo, quiero decir, me ha ayudado y, no es por nada, pero salvo vosotros –volvía a mirar al resto.-, es la única persona que se ha dignado a hablar conmigo en toda la escuela.

Eo y Storm se miraron entre ellas mientras Teren bajaba la mirada. No podían negar eso pues, desde su llegada, nadie se había acercado a dirigir palabra con una chica que había alzado demasiadas miradas con su selección.

-          No sé si es porque Alexander me tiene cruzada o no sé, pero nadie me ha querido conocer hasta ahora. Y sí, yo tampoco me he acercado a nadie pero… Es difícil cuando no sabes si te miran como te miran por ser nacida de Muggle o por ser, yo qué sé. -cesó. Se miraba con Darrow.- Entiende que intentas alejarme de una de las pocas personas que parece tener interés en mí.

-          Ese es el problema… -Storm tomó voz.- Es… sospechoso que el hermano de alguien que te odia quiera conocerte.

-          Pero eso ha sido por mí. –miraba a la chica.- Él no quería acercarse a mí, lo sabes, por eso yo me quise acercar a él… Es estúpido –admitía.- pero tenía curiosidad en saber si era como su hermano o no… Y resultó no serlo. Parece no serlo y—

-          Pero, y si lo es. –Eo atrajo su atención.- Y si—

-          Entonces me alejaré de él. Pero llevo aquí una semana y no hemos hablado de nada que pueda ser—

-          Ysera. –Darrow buscó acabar con la conversación.- Lo siento.

Repitió una vez más, poniendo así punto final a una conversación que quedó abandonada en el silencio del camino al castillo.

En su interior, Ysera continuaba sus suposiciones sin que nadie pusiese debatirlas. Porque, de verdad, necesitaba comprender qué problema residía en el hecho de que pudiese mantener una relación cordial con Damen Dantsov. Qué traía al contexto y, de ser tan grave como parecía, a causa de qué tales consecuencias. Seguía guardando las preguntas, y sin recibir las respuestas pero, aceptaba, como cada día, que su ignorancia pareciese ser por la falta de remedios a la misma.

Llegaron a Hogwarts a tiempo de ir al Gran Comedor a cenar. Más abarrotado que por la mañana, el tumulto obligaba a las chicas a separarse por casas para cenar. Al contrario que el día previo, ese sábado no dedicaron la digestión a pasear por el castillo. Fueron directas a sus dormitorios, deseosas de recuperar algo de sueño en una noche que se les presentaba relajada.

Esta fue mucho más larga que la del viernes, sobre todo para Ysera, a la que le costó encontrar sueño entre sus sábanas. Le daba vueltas a todo lo sucedido una vez más, y miraba a Storm mientras esta dormía sin aparentes preocupaciones. Envidiándola. Ya no de cara al descanso nocturno, sino al no tener que afrontar los días con los temores y las dudas a las que Ysera aún no podía dar respuesta.

Cuando despertó por la mañana, no se sentía por ello descansada. Era obvio que una noche superada con la mente tan activa no iba a traer a ella esa sensación de reposo. Harry seguía dormido en su mesilla de noche, ajeno no solo a una adormilada Ysera sino también a una Storm que acariciaba su lechuza leyendo una carta.

-          ¿Cuándo ha…? –bostezó. Storm rio.

-          Hace un rato.

-          ¿De quién es? –preguntaba por la carta.

-          Mi madre.

-          Oh, lo siento, pensé que será de un profesor. –cogía a Harry, que se despertaba y sacudía su pelaje.

-          Nada, tranquila. Me pregunta por el inicio de curso, por mis primos, y por cómo va todo. –Ysera se estiró y puso en pie. Dormía con una camiseta gigante completamente blanca.- Te quería preguntar algo…

Storm bajaba su carta. Ysera fue andando hacia la cama de su compañera con Harry al hombro.

-          ¿Tú no… quieres escribir a tus padres o a tus amigos? Quiero decir… no te he visto hablar de tu familia ni de nadie, no sé si...

-          No tengo amigos como tal en el mundo Muggle. Mis últimos años los he pasado entre libros, no se me da bien relacionarme… -no se avergonzaba por ello, Storm se alegraba de verlo al menos.- En cuanto a mi familia, lo había pensado, pero no sabría qué decirles. No tuvimos una despedida muy calurosa, creo que, o no se creen que soy bruja, o no terminan de aceptarlo. –pausó para intentar acariciar a Ivy. Esta, misteriosamente, la dejó.- Aun así creo que debería… ¿Sabes cómo puedo hacerlo?

-          Coges un papel y escribes. –Ysera puso los ojos en blanco.- Luego le das la carta a Ivy y le dices dónde ir.

-          ¿Ivy? ¿Me dejas?

-          Claro,  mientras que solo le pidas eso y no el mandarte notitas de amor con el peliblanco de tu amigo. –Ysera rio.

-          ¿Por qué eres tan cruel? Notitas de amor...

-          Oh, venga, he visto cómo le miras.

-          Porque me intriga. –Storm bajó el rostro pero mantuvo la mirada juzgándola.- Qué… ¿Acaso no miras tú a su hermano o a él cuando cenamos?

-          Porque fantaseo con lanzar  _Reducto_ s a sus partes nobles, no porque—

-          Bueno, pues yo miro a Damen por mero interés educativo.

Storm bufó, poniéndose en pie y abriendo la ventana para que Ivy se fuese.

-          Aunque reconozco que es guapísimo…

-          ¿Ves?

-          ¿Ves qué? ¿Acaso no lo es?

-          Parece poseído, él y su hermano. Ese pelo blanco y esos ojos azules…

-          Alexander también es bastante guapo. –a Storm se le esfumaron las palabras.- ¡Solo he dicho que es—

-          ¡Alexander!

-          ¡Venga ya! ¡Atrévete a negarlo! –se puso de rodillas en la cama, retándola.- Serán como sean pero guapos, pues… -se encogía de hombros.- lo son. Y Darrow igual. Y Teren.

-          Dios Ysera, te veo muy falta de amor. –la chica le estampaba la almohada a Storm.

El pequeño Harry se cayó rodando por el colchón, perdiéndose entre las sábanas. Storm reía, protegiéndose.

-          Vale, vale… sí, lo reconozco, no están nada mal. Pero no son mi tipo. Me gustan con un poco más de vida en el rostro. O en el pelo.

-          Como Darrow, entonces.

-          ¿Qué? ¡No! Por Merlín, es Brice, joder. No. –sintió un escalofrío.

-          ¿Entonces Teren? ¿O prefieres a Eo? Ella también es guapísima—

-          ¿Por qué buscas que me guste nadie? Estoy muy bien sola, Ysera. Y no. Eo es imposible, y Teren, ni aunque me llamase la atención. No le quita los ojos de encima a Eo. 

-          Y Darrow a ti.

-          ¿¡Quieres parar?! –Ysera rio.

Harry salió por debajo de las sábanas alarmado por el grito.

-          Estoy muy bien sola. Y me voy a la ducha. Sigue babeando por Damen.

Se dejó caer en la cama riendo, recibiendo al pygmypuff que ahora trepaba a su tripa en busca de cobijo. Le había gustado mantener esa breve conversación con Storm, aunque fuese para provocar  a la chica. No había pensado mucho lo que había dicho pero, ahora le daba vueltas y se reafirmaba. Su interés en Damen residía más lejos de su físico, pero que el chico tuviese la presencia que tenía no pasaba desapercibido para ella.

Cuando Storm regresó, lo hizo aún con la mirada turbia, juzgando a la chica que controlaba la sonrisa en la cama. Ocupó ahora ella el lugar de Storm en la ducha, algo que le llevó más tiempo del normal debido a la calma con la que llevaba esa mañana. Cuando estuvieron listas, ambas bajaron a desayunar y, tras recargar pilas, recogieron a Eo en Hufflepuff en donde buscaba evitar estudiar para Pociones.

Fue lo que hicieron todo el día junto a preparar otros trabajos varios. Al menos, gracias a ello el lunes llegaron a clase con plena certeza de que sus probabilidades de fallar eran complicadas. Y, aun así, dieron las gracias cuando Varmoon preguntó a una alumna de Ravenclaw una cuestión a la que ni siquiera Storm hubiese dado una respuesta correcta. A su sorpresa, la chica en cuestión la resolvió sin problema. Las tres asumieron que sus sesiones de estudio debían intensificarse si no querían pasar un mal trago la próxima vez.

La semana comenzó de manera intensa para todas. Hasta Darrow y Teren parecían estresados debido al cambio de actitud que los profesores habían tomado con el inicio de la segunda semana lectiva. Nadie daba respiros, ni tan siquiera Agrerta en Estudios Muggles permitió a los alumnos usar su clase de respiro el primer día. En cuanto entró por la puerta, esa jornada sin sus voluntarios, comenzó con la clase teórica que les traería como trabajo para la próxima semana el hacer un análisis sobre las rutinas diarias de los Muggles en comparación con las de un mago.

Storm tampoco tuvo el mejor día con el rumbo que Runas tomó. Con apenas nada aprendido en la primera semana, la Profesora Hofster les facilitó varios textos de los que tendrían que sacar al menos varias traducciones de cara a la próxima clase.

La llegada del martes solo significó un mayor calvario, al menos a primera hora. Con Santoro esperándoles en clase, los alumnos fueron entrando poco a poco con miedo de ser la nueva víctima del director de Slytherin. Fue un alivio de muchos ver que Santoro volvió a descargar su rabia con Damen e Ysera y, a veces, con una Storm que no se callaba las opiniones. Una rutina que parecía ir a acompañarles eternamente, pues nada cambiaba en la lección del jueves en el mismo aula.

Si bien al menos los ejercicios a realizar no fueron tan brutales como la semana anterior, Ysera guardaba el temor a levantar su varita por miedo a represalias. Aprendieron a rechazar hechizos básicos en el primer día y a realizar ataques de parálisis suaves en el segundo. Como complemento, en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Wansky seguía su itinerario para hablarles de la oscuridad que traían consigo los encantamientos más comunes y los efectos secundarios de un  _Petrificus Totalus_  mal empleado. Si bien esa parte de la lección les pareció aburrida, aceptaron su existencia con gratitud al compararla con el resto de asignaturas de la semana.

-          Creo que necesito vacaciones. Y no hemos hecho más que empezar. –Eo se desvanecía hacia el césped del jardín en cuanto fueron hacia allá al acabar las clases del jueves. Ysera la siguió.

-          ¿Acaso es nuestra culpa no ser niños? Estoy harta de la excusa de ¡Sois ya mayorcitos para no saber esto! bueno, pues discúlpenme todos, a veces no sé ni atarme la corbata. –Storm rio.- En fin… ¿Cómo llevas Runas?

Storm había pasado la semana bastante frustrada con su trabajo, y acababa de salir de clase sin dar mucha opinión debido a la conversación Muggle que mantenían las otras dos chicas. Bufó.

-          Nos ha dejado el ejercicio para el lunes que viene, y aun así no sé cómo echarle mano. Pero prefiero centrarme en repasar pociones para mañana. –Eo se deslizó más abajo en el césped, sollozando.

A suerte de las tres, Varmoon volvía a excluirlas de la pregunta inicial, aunque esa vez no les habría molestado responder. Con una pregunta básica de ingredientes, mucha gente esperó que el chico de Gryffindor encargado de responder fallase para así optar a responder y ganar puntos para sus casas. Pero, el muchacho no erró, y la casa del león se llevaba no cinco, sino diez puntos debido a la extensa explicación que entrelazó con detalles de interés para Varmoon.

La clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas del viernes fue mucho más entretenida que la del miércoles. Si bien la primera la dedicaron a exponer sus trabajos sobre ashwinders y hurones charlatanes, el último día de la semana volvieron a los exteriores para estudiar una criatura que a Ysera le hizo sonreír.

-          Los puffskein son inofensivos, pero pueden llegar a ser muy traviesos. –La maestra portaba uno entre sus brazos.- ¿Alguien puede contarme algo sobre estos peludos amigos? –Damen miró de reojo a Ysera y le sonrió, haciendo que ella hiciese lo mismo.

A lo largo de la semana la relación entre ambos se había estrechado al menos en cuanto a saludos. Damen empleaba uno con Ysera siempre que se cruzaba con ella, y viceversa, solo dejándolo estar si Alexander estaba danzando cerca o si Darrow y Teren también parecían pasear por el lado de la muchacha. 

Ese día, Damen dejaba a Ysera responder a la pregunta. Agradecida ella, exponía lo que el chico le había contado y lo que ella también, en momento de aburrimiento puro en la biblioteca, había conseguido averiguar sobre esas criaturas.

-          ¡Adelante, Sevriens! –por algún motivo, a la profesora le animaba ver a Ysera alzando la mano.

-          Son mascotas tiernas, y también útiles para el hogar, por eso son tan queridas. –Hasel le insistía a seguir.- Tienen una lengua muy larga, y comen de todo, así que suelen sacarla por la casa y se comen los insectos, por ejemplo. Y no requieren mucho cuidado, son fáciles de criar.

-          ¡Excelente! Diez puntos para Slytherin.

Storm daba un codazo a la chica con media sonrisa y Damen desde en frente le guiñaba un ojo.

-          Hoy tendréis una tarea entretenida.  Sé que el día del Jarvey se os removieron las tripas, así que hoy os traigo algo más calmado. En el Bosque Prohibido hay varios nidos de puffskeins ya maduros, y durante esta noche me he encargado de liberarles. No os preocupéis por ellos, les gusta jugar, si llega la noche y siguen perdidos, volverán a su escondite ellos mismo. Pero si queréis ayudar… Recorreréis los jardines o el bosque en busca de ellos. Acariciarles en lo que sería su barbilla –ejemplificaba con la bola que ella portaba.- y sabrán que así tienen que volver a su hogar. Hay sueltos cuarenta de ellos por todos los espacios cercanos a esta área. Así que, comenzad cuando queráis.

Ysera soltó su mochila al suelo y tiró a sus compañeras del brazo. Estaba ansiosa por encontrar bolas de pelo con ojos a su alrededor. Desde que Harry había llegado a su vida había sentido la necesidad  de dar cariño a una mascota, llevándola a disfrutar hasta de las lecturas sobre su raza en los libros más densos de la librería escolar. No se veía capaz de criar un animal y, en cambio, esas criaturas le sacaban su lado sensible a ello.

Pensaron que sería una tarea sencilla cuando dieron con el primero entre el huerto de Hasel. Acariciaron su mentón y la pequeña bola se fue volando hacia lo alto del bosque. Fue el primero con el que dieron, y también el último. Decidieron separarse para abarcar mayor espacio, pues por mucho que la maestra garantizase que los peludos seres no iban a sufrir en la ignorancia, temían por su malestar. Eso les obligaba a querer dar con ellos, a lo que se unía el deseo de sumar puntos para sus casas.

Eo fue hacia los jardines bajos, Storm se adentró en el bosque, e Ysera fue hacia la zona alta cercana a Hogwarts.

Encontró uno rondando cerca de la entrada al castillo. Estaba dormido tras un árbol, le dio pena despertarle, pero el puffskein volvió a quedarse dormido una vez tomó rumbo al bosque desde el aire. Se fijó en que en lo alto de la arboleda varias bolas de pelo descendían tras levitar un rato. No sabía cuántos habían sido encontrados, pero decidió acelerar, tampoco es que quisiese ser la última. No se sorprendió mucho al dar con Damen por los Invernaderos.

-          ¿Cómo va? –el chico dio un brinco al oírla. Luego, se relajó.

-          Cinco. ¿Tú?

-          Dos. Y uno a pachas. –recordaba.- Si al menos los hubiese soltado en un invernadero… -Damen rio.

-          Ha de darles espacio entre ellos, si no se apelotonan y si encuentras uno, los encuentras todos. –caminaron hacia unos matorrales cercanos.- ¿Cómo estás?

-          Cansada. Diría que me alegro de que llegue el fin de semana pero hay tanto por hacer… -pausó.- ¿Cómo llevas el trabajo de Estudios Muggles? –le oyó bufar al frente.

-          Puedo decir que no lo he empezado aún.

-          ¿Por falta de tiempo o falta de ganas?

-          Un poco de ambas. –la chica se sonrió.- Es difícil hacer un análisis de un día Muggle cuando te pasas el día rodeado de, bueno, ya sabes.  –él mismo cesó el tema.

Ysera asintió a la vez que él dejaba de andar. Señalaba detrás de un arbusto, en donde se veía una bola de pelo color miel. Ysera le indicó con la cabeza que fuese a ella en cabeza, no le iba a quitar el honor. Llegaron al bichejo y el pequeño se escondía de ellos a conciencia.

-          ¿Puedo realizar ya mi pregunta personal? –se ponían en pie, Damen con el puffskein entre los brazos. Le hizo cosquillas bajo el hocico y este echó a volar.

-          ¿Podré realizar yo una después?

-          ¿Tú?

-          Claro, es más justo así ¿no? yo abriéndome tanto y tú tan cerrada…-echaban a andar de nuevo con la risa de Ysera decorando.

-          Está bien, pero primero yo. ¿Por qué estás en Estudios Muggles? Y –le paraba antes de hablar con el dedo índice en alto.- más te vale darme una respuesta con la que me conforme o no tendrás pregunta que hacer. –Damen sonrió, girando sobre sí y continuando su camino.

Le dio tiempo a responder, claramente estaba pensando cómo hacerlo.

-          He crecido rodeado de desprecio hacia el mundo Muggle, puede que me llamase la atención ver de qué trataba antes de juzgarlo.

-          ¿Y qué te está pareciendo?

-          ¿Qué estás haciendo? Es mi turno de preguntar, espera al siguiente encuentro. –Ysera le burló.

-          Entonces, pregunta. –pararon de caminar cuando Damen puso su brazo delante de Ysera para frenarla.

En el suelo, fina y rosa, había una tira viscosa retrocediendo. Era la lengua de un puffskein. Ysera siguió el camino que dejaba, alejándose bastante de donde estaban hasta dar con el bicho, bajo un arbusto, recogiendo ya su lengua y devorando los bichos adquiridos en el camino. Su color anaranjado era más clarito que el del resto, y sus ojos negros brillaban más de lo normal. La chica lo acogió en su regazo y en el acto, empezó a ronronear.

Damen se puso a su lado.

-          ¿Por qué quieres confiar en mí? –Ysera le miraba.- Nadie parece tener intención en hacerlo.

-          Precisamente por eso. –simplificó antes de continuar. Mientras, acariciaba la barbilla del puffskein.- Si no fuese por Storm o Darrow, nadie me hablaría. Tu hermano ha conseguido que de una forma u otra la gente solo me mire al pasar, y yo tampoco soy la reina de las relaciones. Si la gente me juzga sin conocerme, no quiero hacer yo lo mismo. Prefiero conocerte antes de decidir. –Damen sonrió por lo bajo, ambos miraban al bicho.

-          ¿Y bien? ¿Has decidido si merezco la pena? –Ysera rio. El puffskein seguía en su regazo sin querer irse.

-          ¿Cómo era eso de solo una pregunta? –Damen puso los ojos en blanco y le dio la espalda.

-          Oh, venga… No te he preguntado nada hasta ahora, podrías ceder ¿no? –pusieron rumbo al camino asumiendo que no quedaba mucho para acabar la clase.- Tampoco busco saber tanto…

-          Solo si te odio o no.

-          Solo si me odias o no. –ella rio, de cara al chico que de nuevo se giraba a ella. 

Había perdido altura respecto a Ysera, moviéndose escalones abajo en el paseo a la casa de Hasel. Ysera sintió al mirarle que, aunque lo hubiese sentido así, no podría responder a su pregunta con algo negativo.

-          No. No te odio. –sentenció.- Pero es a lo único a lo que he conseguido llegar hasta ahora.

-          ¿Solo eso? Ni un ¡Oh, Damen, eres encantador!

-          ¿Encantador?

-          Te presento bichos adorables casi cada vez que nos vemos. Y solo nos conocemos de dos semanas.

-          ¿Qué significa eso? ¿He de estar preparada de cara a Navidad? –Damen rio.- Porque ahora lo estaré. Estaré esperando algo extraordinario en Navidad.

-          De momento, confórmate con esto. –le señaló el puffskein que seguía en su regazo.- Te ha cogido cariño.

-          Y yo a él. –confesó.

Su paso la llevó delante de Damen, que había pausado un instante.

-          ¿En serio? ¿Ya le tienes cariño? ¿Dónde ha quedado eso de conocer antes de juzgar? –la chica reía al frente.- Ni siquiera habla…

-          ¿Tal vez por eso?

Ysera entregó a Hasel el cariñoso puffskein que se negaba a alejarse de su regazo. Sintió pena al despedirse del animal, y esperaba poder regresar al bosque en algún momento y dar con él. Informando a Hasel sobre su trabajo, encontró tres mientras que Damen sumaba seis. Solo un chico de Ravenclaw había encontrado más que el resto,  así que los puntos fueron para su casa. Eo y Storm habían igualado resultados a cuatro.

Tras la clase se dirigieron a comer al Gran Comedor, a prisas debido a que la lección de Criaturas Mágicas había acaparado más tiempo de reloj del que habían imaginado. Eo y Storm se dirigieron posteriormente a Alquimia a seguir trabajando en el poder mágico del agua mientras Ysera ponía rumbo al segundo piso, en donde ese día tenía lugar la clase de Aparición. Si bien el miércoles lo dedicaron a perfeccionar su técnica de concentración, Rannier les había prometido algo nuevo para el viernes.

Vio a Damen tomando la esquina que llevaba al pasillo del segundo piso, dirección a la biblioteca. Aceleró su paso para alcanzarle pero su ánimo por ello se vio limitado cuando al girar hacia su dirección le vio hablando con Alexander. O, al menos, escuchándole descargar su rabia contra Damen.

Este estaba cercano a una pared, pasivo y con el gesto perdido en el suelo. Alexander le susurraba con un gesto enfurecido que solo frenó al ver a Ysera a metros de distancia. Damen también la vio, alarmándose.

Alexander volvió la mirada a Damen y alzó una ceja. No le hicieron falta muchas más palabras que las que le susurró al oído antes de tomar el camino a la escalera. No si antes empujar a Ysera y desplazarla hacia la pared a su paso.

La chica fue a Damen. Este no se había movido.

-          ¿Ha pasado algo?  -él negó. Puso rumbo a la biblioteca.- ¿Estás bien?

-          Sí, no te preocupes.

-          Pero…-bajaron la voz al entrar a la biblioteca. No había mucha gente, y aun así, se sintieron mal solo por respirar.- Algo pasaría, no creo que te hable así sin—

-          Mi hermano no necesita motivos para hablar así.

-          ¿Ni siquiera contra ti? –le extrañó. Damen negó.

-          Ni siquiera contra mí.

-          Pero—

-          No pasa nada ¿vale? Él es así, no es nada nuevo. Estoy bien.

Rannier esperaba a sus cuatro alumnos en la zona más retirada de la biblioteca. Los compañeros de Ysera y Damen ya estaban allí, aunque parecían recién llegados de la planta de arriba.

-          He decidido venir aquí hoy a dar la clase porque, pese a que sigue siendo un sitio calmado, se aleja de la soledad a la que hemos acostumbrado días atrás. Y hoy lo que os vengo a enseñar requiere mucha concentración, y no me apetece ponéroslo tan fácil. –Ysera tragó saliva mientras Rannier echaba mano a un libro del estante a su espalda.- Hoy os voy a enseñar a desaparecer objetos. –el libro se esfumó de su mano.- Y a traerlos de vuelta. –el tomo volvió.- Es fácil hacer invisible algo, al menos comparado con aparecerse, pero… Hoy es ir un paso más allá. –les animó a ponerse frente a la fila de estantes, uno en cada una. Alzó levemente la voz para que ambos extremos le oyesen.- Quiero que cojáis un libro y penséis en su hueco en la estantería. Quiero que lo hagáis aparecer allí.- Damen e Ysera a un lado, Christopher y Hellen al otro, se miraron esperando más indicaciones.- Adelante.

-          ¿Algún… consejo? –Hellen.

-          Que os concentréis. –Damen rio por lo bajo.

Cogió un libro no muy grande, Ysera decidió imitarle. Luego, no supo más que hacer. Simplemente cogía el libro con su mano, lo miraba, y en su cabeza buscaba la manera de situar ese ejemplar en el hueco del cual lo había sacado. No sabía qué hacer más allá de desear con todas sus fuerzas el hacerlo desaparecer de su mano. Tenía en su cabeza la estantería con plenitud de detalles, pero por más que lo intentó durante largos minutos, el libro ni siquiera tembló. Abrió los ojos al igual que sus compañeros al oír a Rannier.

-          Diría que me sorprende pero no lo hace, Dantsov. –Solo entonces Ysera se fijó en que Damen ya no portaba libro. Echó la mirada al reloj, habían estado veinte minutos buscando aparecer el ejemplar. Damen se mostraba lleno de orgullo.- Creo que habéis estado muy cerca todos, que no decaiga el ánimo. Intentadlo de nuevo. Dantsov, es difícil pero intenta conseguir que el libro vuelva a ti. –este asintió y volvió a cerrar los ojos, al igual que el resto.

Otros veinte minutos pasaron y nadie logró nada, ni siquiera Damen. Rannier les pidió abrir los ojos.

-          Tranquilos, lo que ha logrado hacer Dantsov no es algo normal. Aun así, me gustaría conseguir que alguno de vosotros lograse hacer aparecer su libro en el estante antes de irnos. Mientras, Dantsov, ven conmigo.

Se llevó a Damen al pasillo de atrás y les dejó allí. Volvió a coger su libro e intentó concentrarse aún más en la idea de hacer llevar el libro hacia su sitio. Detalló en su mente aún más la estantería. Y también el ejemplar de sus manos. Su tamaño, su forma, peso, color… Y por primera vez, intentó detallar de misma forma los libros colindantes. A la izquierda del hueco, uno marrón con letras rojas. A la derecha, uno gris bastante gordo con la palabra pociones en su lomo.

Por algún motivo buscó centrarse más en esos que en el que tenía en la mano. En imaginarles al lado del que ella tenía. Estuvo así durante diez minutos, y cuando se dio cuenta, movió los dedos de su mano buscando palparlo.

El libro no estaba. Separó los párpados, alarmada, y vio su ejemplar colocado en la estantería como si, en efecto, mágicamente, este hubiese volado allí. También lo estaba el de su compañera de Ravenclaw, que miraba de vuelta a Ysera con las cejas alzadas. Ninguna sabía cómo lo habían hecho, pero había pasado. Cuando terminó la clase, Rannier fue hacia ellos y sacó del trance a Christopher.

-          No te preocupes, McFell, te recomiendo que practiques cuando tengas ratos libres, con lo que sea. Y al resto, os digo lo mismo. Al igual que le explicaba a Dantsov, os comento por qué vuestro compañero ha sido capaz de hacer aparecer el libro en la estantería pero no de vuelta. –les animó a rodearle para poder bajar la voz.- Una cosa es que aparezcáis un objeto que tenéis con vosotros en otro lado, y otra es atraer ese objeto de vuelta. Intentad extrapolarlo a vuestra situación. Una cosa es apareceros en algún lugar, y otra es traer a alguien desde allí.

-          Pero…- Christopher hablaba.- El libro es el mismo, si lo equiparamos con nosotros sería como traernos a nosotros de vuelta ¿no?

-          Más bien sería equiparable a aparecernos con alguien en un lugar y traer a ese alguien con nosotros de vuelta. Pensad que cuando desplazáis el libro hacia la estantería, lo requerís de vuelta sin estar vosotros sosteniéndolo nunca más. Si sois vosotros los que os aparecéis, siempre os tenéis ¿me explico? –asintieron.

Luego dio una palmada de la que se arrepintió por el ruido causado.

-          Demonios. –bajó la voz tras disculparse con la mano de una chica que estudiaba al final del pasillo.- Practicad. El tamaño máximo que os recomiendo es el de un libro base, no intentéis nada más grande.

Les despachó a prisas antes de aparecerse en algún otro lugar lejano a la biblioteca. Hellen permaneció danzando por la biblioteca un poco más mientras que Christopher se fue por la puerta en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad. Damen seguía en su pasillo, e Ysera, llena de curiosidad fue a verle. Tenía más de diez libros esparcidos por la mesa. Alzó la vista en cuanto vio a Ysera aparecer.

-          ¿Lo lograste? –ella asintió, alegre. A él pareció también animarle.

-          ¿Qué haces?

-          Rannier me ha hecho probar con diferentes tamaños y pesos, no he triunfado mucho. Solo he conseguido dos de similar tamaño.

-          ¿Solo? Yo solo –enfatizaba.- he conseguido uno normalito. –Damen rio, todo en voz baja.

Cogió los libros y empezó a colocarlos en sus espacios correspondientes.

-          No sabía que se te diese tan bien.

-          ¿La aparición?

-          Todo. –resumió.

Le oyó reír de nuevo. Era más sencillo notarlo si el resto se mantenía silencioso. La melodía, su intensidad controlada...

-          ¿Por qué lo dices? –le seguía, con tres libros apilados en las manos.

-          Porque sabes mil hechizos en Encantamientos, sabes entrar en la mente de la gente con la Lecro… Legra…

-           _Legeremancia_.

-          Eso… Ya se me había olvidado.

El chico volvió a reír depositando otro libro en el estante. Ysera hizo lo mismo con uno de los suyos.

-          Luego en Pociones también eres bueno, y en Artes Oscuras me cerraste el estómago con las maldiciones imperdonables. –cierta tristeza les decoró el rostro.

-          Eso se lo cierra a cualquiera.

-          Pero aun así, las sabías, a eso voy.

-          He tenido tiempo libre en casa para aprender.

-          ¿Es tu hermano así también?

Claramente Damen no disfrutaba de que Ysera trajese tan de constante la presencia de Alexander a la conversación, y menos, para eso.

-          Lo siento, no pretendía comparar…

-          Tranquila. –exculpó.- Sí, es igual. Bueno, mejor, está dos cursos por encima.

-          Pero no tienes nada que envidiarle. También vuelas ¿recuerdas? Y—

-          Mierda. –dejó el libro sobre la mesa.- Vuelo.

-          ¿Qué?

-          Que llego tarde. –se apresuró a avanzar. Ysera dejó sus libros esparcidos por la mesa y le siguió.- Lo que me faltaba es darle motivos a tu amigo para odiarme un poco más. Nos vemos ¿vale? –Ysera asintió.- Te debo una pregunta.

No pudo evitar sonreír en cuanto le vio marchar. Luego, se dio la vuelta y siguió colocando los libros. A ella, sin duda, le daba más igual retrasarse a Adivinación.

Desde hacía minutos, abajo en el vestíbulo, Storm daba vueltas tras despedirse de Eo esperando al hermano de la muchacha. Dudaba que el chico estuviese ya en el campo de Quidditch, ya que el último viernes llegó más tarde que ella o Damen y era un patrón que parecía repetirse siempre, pues hasta el martes acudía al campo después de que ellos ya allí esperasen.

Por eso, decidió aguardarle tras salir con tiempo de Alquimia. Sin embargo, el tiempo pasaba y Darrow no parecía dar señales de vida. Decidió salir fuera a la entrada de Hogwarts, queriendo animarse a seguir su camino, pausando igualmente allí a su espera pues la necesidad de hablar con él era mayor que la de ser puntual en  clase de Vuelo un viernes a última hora.

Cuando le vio salir con su uniforme de Gryffindor, no se lo creyó.

-          ¡Por fin! –Darrow dio un salto hacia atrás al verla salir del lateral.

-          Joder, qué susto. –protestó.- Perdona, no te esperaba.

-          Pues yo a ti sí, durante diez minutos.

-          ¿Qué pasa? –comenzaron el camino hacia los campos.

-          Quería pedirte un favor.

-          ¿Todo bien?

-          No, por eso te pido un favor. –Darrow rio.

-          Dime.

-          Es… bueno, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, pero el otro día Eo me dijo que la cursabas y que Teren también, le pensaba pedir a Teren pero—

-          ¿Y si me dices de qué trata? –ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-          No soy capaz de hacer un trabajo de Runas. Por no ser capaz, no soy capaz de entender mucho. Eso, o Hofster no es la mejor profesora que he conocido.

-          A mí me gusta. Hofster, digo, me parece—

-          Entonces soy yo. Me ayudas o no… -preguntó desganada.

-          ¿Quieres que te ayude con el trabajo o en general?

-          ¿En general? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-          Puedo ayudarte con la asignatura si quieres. No me supone un esfuerzo, me gustan las runas.

-          Yo creía que me gustaban…

-          Te gustarán. Al principio es complicado. Yo, si no fuese por Teren, me habría perdido los primeros días.

-          Entonces tal vez le debería pedir ayuda a él ¿no?

Darrow no dudaba que Teren fuese a serle de mejor ayuda, pero, aun así, decidió mirar a Storm por encima del hombro con osadía.

-          Teren llega a ser insufrible cuando él sabe mucho y tú tan poco.

-          Lo sé. Nos ha ayudado con Pociones. Me cae bien, pero… sabe mucho. Y me da envidia.- Darrow rio.

-          En realidad puedes pedírselo si quieres, no me importa, y seguramente él pueda ayudarte mejor que yo. Además, él no te saca de quicio.

-          ¿Tú sí?

-          ¿Lo niegas?

-          No, pero me alegra saber que te das cuenta. –volvió a reír él.- Ahora en serio, si no te importa ayudarme, lo agradecería.

-          Entonces, si quieres, podemos quedar mañana, o el domingo en la biblioteca. Supongo que pasarás allí ambos días.

-          En realidad he avanzado mucho con los trabajos pendientes, he decidido enfocarme en los otros para dedicar tiempo a runas…

-          ¿Cómo llevas las demás?

-          Pociones genial, creo que tengo dominado casi todo.

-          ¿Ya? ¿En dos semanas?

-          Me encantan las pociones. Mi madre tiene muchos libros al respecto.

-          Ah, cierto, Violetta Pemberton, la nota más alta de Pociones de su generación.

-          Entiendo que conozcas a mi madre, pero, tanto… asusta.

-          Tranquila, esto es cosa de Varmoon. Me lo contó un día.

-          Tengo curiosidad por verte con Santoro.

-          ¿Con Santoro? ¿Qué te he hecho yo ahora?

Se había girado a esperarla y estar a su altura. Ahora, ella reía. Le agradaba su compañía mucho más cuando emitía esos gestos sonoros que cuando se dedicaba a reprocharle. 

-          Siempre que te veo con profesores o hablando de ellos, todos te adoran. Y no voy a perder el tiempo cuestionándoles, es cosa suya. 

Darrow, que cargaba la escoba al hombro, dio a la chica en la cabeza con la cola de esta. En señal de protesta.

-          Pero me sorprende que ninguno te tenga cruzado.

-          Pues Santoro me tiene.

-          Como era de esperar. –pausaron.- ¿Qué me dices de Wansky?

-          Es amigo de tu madre, esperaba que lo imaginases. -esperaba aún.- Wansky adora a todo el mundo. A todo el mundo adorable, vaya.

-          ¿Eres adorable?

-          Adorable como merecedor de adoración. –pausó.- Pero sí, lo soy. A veces.

-          Déjame dudarlo.

-          Pregúntale a Eo.

-          Lo haré.

-          En fin. –recuperaba la conversación tras otro breve silencio.- Digamos que, si te tuviese que recomendar algún profesor de los tuyos en el que confiar… te diría Wansky o Varmoon. O incluso Losnedahl, en general.

-          Creo que a Losnedahl te le dejo a ti.

Llegaron al campo de Quidditch en donde aparcaba la conversación su rumbo. Fue Storm a cambiarse a su vestuario, y Darrow decidió llevar el baúl de trabajo al centro del campo y esperar allí sentado sobre él. Puesto que Damen no estaba, Storm se tomó su tiempo en prepararse. Esta vez, se recogió parte de su abultada melena rizada en un pequeño moño en la nuca para retirárselo de la cara. La última vez, se cansó de apartárselo de los ojos más que del propio vuelo en sí.

No se puso la túnica de Slytherin para saltar al campo. Hacía demasiado calor para su gusto y el jersey de lana ya era suficiente tortura hasta que se echase a volar. Fue al encuentro de Darrow.

-          ¿Dónde está tu rata de laboratorio?

-          ¿Mi qué? –no entendía.

-          Damen.

-          ¿Acabas de llamarle rata de laboratorio?

-          Oh, venga. Su pelo es blanco y le tienes para hacer experimentos de tu mala leche. Es una rata de laboratorio.

-          Pero las ratas tienen ojos rojos, los de él son bastante azules.

-          A Ysera le vuelven loca. –Darrow puso los ojos en blanco.- ¿Has vuelto a hablar con ella del tema?

-          No. Prefiero dejarlo estar.

-          Pero, si sigues amenazándole a cada rato, tendrás que volver a hacerlo.

-          No le amenazo a cada rato. –protestó.- Esta semana no le he dirigido la palabra ni una vez.

-          Oh, perdone usted. –Darrow reía a la vez que Damen hacía acto de presencia, trayendo consigo la pausa a esa conversación que giraba en torno a él.

Iba ciertamente sofocado, y ya cargaba con su escoba, la cual Darrow le había dejado en el vestuario.

-          ¿Dónde estabas? –ya usaba otro tono de voz para dirigirse a él.

-          En clase de—

-          Me da igual, llegas tarde. –Damen se apoyaba en sus piernas para tomar aire.

-          Porque estaba en clase. Insisto.

-          Y me da igual, insisto también. –pataleó el baúl, la snitch echó a volar.- Empieza. Veinticinco veces hoy, ahora te mando el bludger, y ten cuidado que hoy me dedicaré a perseguirte con el bate. –Storm quería reír.

Damen, desde su desventaja, no sabía ni qué decir.

-          ¿Te importa dame un segundo? Vengo corriendo—

-          Estás perdiendo el tiempo. –le gustaba picarle así ese día, y hasta Damen lo prefería viendo que Storm parecía tomárselo con poca serenidad.

Por eso que el rostro de ambos se enfriase de golpe le hizo girarse. Alexander estaba allí, mirando atento. Llevaba el pelo igual de peinado hacia atrás que siempre, como si ni el viento ni el estrés fuesen capaz de mover un ápice del mismo. Ese día, en vestimenta, solo llevaba la camisa y corbata de Slytherin. Damen se giró de nuevo a Darrow, que recibía la ira de Darrow que Storm ya había calificado como _la malicia Brice_.

-          Me creas o no, ni le he invitado, ni sabría que vendría. Pero, si no te importa, hazme un favor. No tengáis movida hoy, soy yo el que tiene que aguantar sus ganas de matarte el resto del fin de semana. –antes de darle a su hermano la oportunidad de acercarse, Damen cogió la escoba y la colocó a sus pies, echando a volar en el acto para alejarse de lo que viniese.

Storm no dudó en acercarse pausa a Darrow, el chico que, sin ocultación, observaba de vuelta a un chico que, sereno, le miraba desde su posición lejana.

-          Hazte un favor a ti mismo, haz caso a Damen. –animaba Storm.- Y sube a los aros a darme clase, no quiero volver a perder tiempo de vuelo por culpa de un Dantsov.


	14. Pociones, runas, y mascotas

Storm estaba más que preparada para afrontar las pruebas de acceso al equipo de Quidditch de su casa. Darrow así lo aseguraba tras una jornada de entrenamiento en la que los resultados ofrecidos por la muchacha cumplían con todas las expectativas del profesor. También lo estaba el pequeño de los Dantsov que, bajo la atenta mirada de su hermano, realizaba todas las tareas que el capitán de Gryffindor le ordenaba.

Despachó a Damen antes de tiempo para garantizar que tanto él como su hermano se evaporaban de su vista antes de él siquiera llegar a tocar el suelo, evitando un encuentro que, sabía, no le iba a hacer ningún tipo de bien. Aprovechó el tiempo restante para seguir el entrenamiento de los reflejos de Storm y también, antes de abandonar la sesión, buscó asegurarse mediante el planeo de su escoba por los alrededores del estadio que, en efecto, los Dantsov iban ya lejanos de camino a Hogwarts.

-          ¿Entonces quieres que mañana nos veamos en la biblioteca?

De camino al castillo, Darrow recuperaba con Storm la conversación de ida. Esta bufaba.

-          ¿Es necesario que sea la biblioteca?

-          ¿Dónde quieres ir? Los libros están allí—

-          Ya pero me gusta quejarme en voz alta cuando algo no me sale bien. –él rio.

-          Bueno ¿los jardines?

-          Mejor, sí. –pausó.- Podemos ir cerca del lago, a la orilla.

-          ¿Por qué?

-          No sé, el otro día cuando os pusisteis a enseñar a Eo me pareció entretenido, tal vez a mí me ayuda igual ese tipo de ambientación.

-          Agradecería que con las varitas guardadas, a Eo puedo controlarla y repeler sus hechizos, pero no sé yo si tu rabia de serpiente sería fácil de defender. –Storm rio.

-          Prometo no sacar la varita.

Desde el punto de vista de Ysera, el que Darrow fuese a ayudar a Storm con runas durante la tarde del sábado era algo digno de celebrar de cara a la tranquilidad de su compañera de cuarto. En cambio, que Teren fuese a ayudar a Eo con Pociones y Herbología le supuso el tener que aceptar que, en efecto, le tocaba pasar la jornada en sí en soledad. Disfrutando de su sola presencia en un espacio que se presentaba tranquilo y demasiado largo.

Como ya hubiesen hecho antes, a la hora de cenar, limitaron su tiempo a la ingesta de alimentos más que a perder el tiempo entre pasillos y jardines. Acudieron al dormitorio con cierta antelación a lo que aun así acostumbraban, y buscaron con ello el descanso que les permitiese afrontar los trabajos del fin de semana con cierta energía.

En la mañana, Storm llamaba a su lechuza, Ivy, para que Ysera le hiciese entrega de la carta que sería entregada a sus padres sin problema alguno. Ivy parecía más sociable de lo normal, hasta permitía tener al peludo Harry a su alrededor pese a hacerlo sin intención alguna en mantener contacto físico. Ayudadas por el buen humor de sus mascotas y por el descanso disfrutado en las horas de sueño, ambas chicas decidieron alargar su salida de la cama para acudir al Gran Comedor cuando el resto del alumnado ya hubiese disfrutado de su desayuno. Después, tocaba enfrentar los diferentes trabajos que cada una tenían pendientes.

Fueron a la biblioteca a acabar trabajos varios: Estudios Muggles, Herbología, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y, antes de ir al Gran Comedor a almorzar, avanzar con una Historia de la Magia que, a pesar de las lecciones, parecía seguir en el estado somnoliento de quien la enseñaba.

Durante la comida, aprovecharon para desconectar de animales, protecciones, y rutinas no mágicas que pudiesen aturdirles en demasía. Optaron las dos compañeras de casa por adornar la conversación con una materia que compartían pero que, por otro lado, no realizaban a la par. No se sorprendía Ysera de escuchar el avance tan notable que Storm parecía realizar en su clase de Vuelo, al igual que, por desgracia, la más experta ninguna sorpresa mostraba al escuchar a Ysera decir que, pese a lo disfrutado el primer día, el volar sobre una escoba no era un arte que sintiese parte de ella.

Aún asustada,  era incapaz de elevarse más de cinco metros y avanzar en cualquier dirección, temiendo no solo el que la escoba en sí tomase vida propia, sino que esta lo hiciese a una altura en la que la caida de la misma fuese irreparable. Storm no quería reír al escucharla, por un respeto que claramente le profesaba, pero se sonreía sin poder evitarlo al imaginar a la chica aferrada al palo de su escoba deseando de que la clase en cuestión acabase. Lo cual Ysera nunca llegaba a confirmar, pero que fácilmente se podía ver asegurado a través de su mirada al recordar.

Cuando le llegó la hora a Storm de ir en busca de Darrow, Ysera optó por quedarse donde estaba para disfrutar de su postre y, además, ojear un poco lo que por allí aún rondaba. Se beneficiaba de la ausencia de quienes la atormentaban, pues Alexander, que había ido a comer con los dos muchachos que parecían seguirle a todas partes, hacía ya rato que había abandonado el salón sin un segundo que dedicarle. Algo que, sin duda, agradecía. Damen, en cambio, ni había acudido ni se le parecía esperar en aquel almuerzo. Recordaba no haberle visto en todo el día, y con esa idea marchaba del comedor sin poder evitar que la duda la persiguiese hasta que, en la biblioteca, no tuviese más remedio que dejar la mente en blanco.

Fue a practicar lo único que le permitía hacerlo, apariciones de libros que buscaba ansiosa perfeccionar. En ello trabajó durante gran parte de la tarde, beneficiada por la concentración que la magia requería para hacerle, entre otras cosas, olvidarse del reloj.

Por parte de su compañera, cuando esta abandonase el Gran Comedor en busca de dar con Darrow en los aledaños de Hogwarts, el resultado que se encontraba era, sin duda, inesperado.

-          No toca Vuelo.

El chico portaba dos escobas: la de clase, y la suya propia. Storm era consciente de que era sábado, que las lecciones residían en los días entre semana. Por eso, ver a Darrow con ambas herramientas fue, cuanto menos, confuso.

-          No, pero he pensado que tal vez así te ayude más a aprender Runas.

Cargaba con un macuto, al igual que ella. Le entregaba, a pesar de la falta de explicaciones, su escoba.

-          Ven, sígueme. –montó. Storm solo necesitó plantarse sobre la suya para seguir su pista.

No preguntó por el destino, se dejó guiar en todo momento hasta que la sorpresa le hizo pronunciarse.

-          ¿Aquí?

Darrow había aterrizado en una explanada hecha de rocas en lo alto de una colina frente al lago. El castillo quedaba de cara, a la derecha, en total plenitud.

-          Cómo pretendes que me concentre con estas vistas… -se acercaba al borde de la colina para admirar lo que sus ojos veían.

-          A mí me relaja.

-          ¿Vienes a estudiar aquí?

-          A veces. Cuando a Teren no le hace falta consultar medio millón de libros y Klapp está demasiado estresado para tenerle en donde pueda despistarse. O cuando quiero estar solo.

Storm rio por lo primero ofrecido, pero lo segundo lo comprendió perfectamente. Se dejó caer junto a un Darrow que ya había tomado asiento.

-          Necesito que me dejes ver lo que habéis hecho, para saber por dónde—

-          Sí, sí, claro.

Echaba mano de su macuto para sacar sus papeles, al igual que su libro con las anotaciones pertinentes. Darrow se tomaba su tiempo para analizarlo todo y, tras asegurarse y tomar sus propios apuntes, comenzar a explicarle a Storm lo que creyese conveniente.

De ojos al chico, acostumbrado a escuchar explicaciones y no darlas, Storm era una más que aceptable estudiante. Apenas interrumpía, tomaba notas sin cesar y, aunque tuvo sus momentos de rabieta al no comprender las cosas como ella misma había asegurado que sucedería, su ambición por aprenderlo le llevó a acabar la sesión con más de lo que esperaba aprendido. Completó su trabajo para clase asombrándose a sí misma de la facilidad una vez pudo entenderlo todo.

-          La clave es que no le busques doble sentido. Hay simbolismos que son tan básicos que te llevan a pensar en una complejidad que no existe. Yo me comía mucho la cabeza los primeros días, porque reconozco que Hofster a veces le da una imagen a Runas que no es para nada la que es.

-          Vaya…

Estaba sorprendida, tanto por el resultado de su trabajo como por lo tranquila que se sentía de repente frente a la asignatura.

-          Que no se entere mi profesor de Vuelo, pero creo que se te da muy bien eso de explicar Runas. –Darrow rio.

-          Tengo un gran maestro, la verdad. Teren es un genio.

-          La verdad es que sí. O sea no te quito mérito, pero… Si dices que has sacado esto gracias a él… -asintió el chico.- Te iba a preguntar si Teren tenía algún tipo de conocimiento de Runas antes de venir, pero—

-          Obviamente, no. –rieron.- Pero se le dan bien los idiomas, habla infinidad de ellos, es la excusa que me pone siempre. Pero también se le dan bien las ciencias, y sobre todo la historia. Y obviamente los encantamientos. Así que, se queda sin excusas.

-          Pero no sabe volar.

-          Pero no sabe volar. –rieron. Luego Darrow se puso serio.- En realidad sí sabe, el idiota, solo que no se siente cómodo y se asusta. Pero si tuviese que volar para salvar su vida, lo haría mejor que tú y que yo.

-          Gracias por desanimarme.

Darrow volvió a reír tumbándose sobre la roca a descansar.

-          Creo que se puede confirmar que Teren es el mejor estudiante que ha tenido Hogwarts desde que su reapertura. Y si me dejas, diré que incluso de Ilvermorny.-pausó.- Bueno, al menos es uno de los mejores…

La puntualización hizo a Storm agacharse junto a él.

-          ¿En serio hay alguien mejor que él? –Darrow se encogió de hombros dubitativo. Asentía.

-          No sé si mejor, pero al menos sí le iguala.

-          ¿Quién? –él suspiró.

-          Ya le conoces. –a Storm le dieron vueltas los ojos.

-          ¿En serio? ¿Tan bueno es? –Darrow asentía desganado.- Pues para ser tan inteligente no es muy listo que digamos.

-          Te equivocas… -había sido abducido por el desánimo.- Es mucho más listo de lo que piensas…

Storm entendió la referencia y no quiso continuar por ahí. El silencio que les acompañó en ese instante incomodaba a un Darrow que se veía culpable del mismo. Decidió apoyarse sobre sus antebrazos y buscar el ánimo perdido.

-          ¿Querrás seguir con esto? Con que te enseñe Runas, digo. –Storm se alzaba para sentarse, a más altura.

-          Claro, sí. Si no te importa.

-          Por mí encantado, me ayuda a repasar. Este año estoy poco concentrado. –ella rio.

-          ¿En dos semanas y ya estás con la cabeza en las nubes? –asintió.

-          No te ofendas, pero eso de ser profesor de Vuelo me tiene un poco trastocado.

-          Oh, venga ya, son dos horas a la semana.

-          Dos horas que pierdo.

-          No lo veas como perderlas, piensa que las ganas al verlas dar frutos.

-          Las pierdo, las pierdo. Vas a salir de guardiana y Damen de buscador, y vais a ser imbatibles. –Storm rio. Luego, se alzó.- Tú te ríes, pero soy capitán de Gryffindor… cuando vean en qué os he convertido, me apalizarán con los bates. Y Klapp me cortará las piernas y lo que haya entre ellas.

-          Tranquilo, iré a tus entrenamientos de equipo y les diré que no nos has enseñado nada, que ya éramos así de buenos antes.

Guardó todo en su macuto y echó mano a su escoba sin pensárselo dos veces.

-          ¿Vienes? Me apetece dar una vuelta. –a Darrow le faltó tiempo para asentir.

Guardó sus cosas y se montó en la suya. Luego, alzaron el vuelo.

Esta vez era Darrow el que seguía a Storm por los aires. A la chica le había llamado mucho la atención esa localización. Quiso indagar en otras más, ver el castillo desde todos los ángulos posibles, descender y alzarse en vuelo de nuevo hasta que la paz la absorbiese por completo, que nada en ella quedase del estrés o la incertidumbre. Darrow iba tras ella, cautivado por igual por la tranquilidad de volar por esos parajes. Paraban de vez en cuando en algún punto lo suficientemente elevado como para adquirir una nueva idea de Hogwarts con la que antes no contasen, no al menos una muchacha que apenas llevaba por allí dos semanas en la que el tiempo para ello no se había presentado.

El atardecer fue el que les avisó de poner rumbo a casa una vez más, no sin antes disfrutar un poco de esas vistas que el sol les ofrecía en su viaje al descanso.

Desde la biblioteca era más difícil disfrutar de vistas así. Eo habría dado cualquier cosa por poder estar disfrutando de un vuelo en escoba pese al odio que le profesaba con tal de no tener que seguir mirando los varios libros de pociones que Teren había escogido para la clase particular.

Aceptó empezar la lección tras la comida con la mente abierta, dándole la bienvenida a cualquier cosa que su amigo pudiese ofrecerle como conocimiento. El positivismo apenas duró media hora antes de que la de Hufflepuff fuese dominada por la rabia y el cansancio.

-          ¿Quieres que vayamos a otro lado y practiquemos?

-          Teren, si me pones a hacer pociones ahora, crearé doscientas y te las echaré todas por la cabeza. –El chico rio, sentado a su lado con una paz de la que ella no se contagiaba.

-          Pero si no practicas lo que aprendes nunca vas a—

-          ¿Qué aprendo? ¡Si no aprendo nada! –gritaba en voz baja.

La bibliotecaria ya le había llamado la atención dos veces.

-          Todas me parecen iguales. Hay mil plantas diferentes y trozos de bichos que—

-          Tal vez si los ves te parecen más fáciles de recordar. –bufó ella.- Luego es solo memorizar.

-          Solo memorizar. –burló.- Vale, vale, vamos a donde sea y practiquemos. Pero prepárate porque ahora sí que podré gritar.

Abandonaron la biblioteca mirando a la dueña del lugar y deseándole una agradable tarde cargado el gesto de ironía. Bajaron al aula de pociones, Teren se movía por ella como si se tratase de su propia casa.

-          ¿Me explicas por qué podemos estar aquí?

-          Varmoon me da acceso al aula y al almacén.

-          ¿Y eso? –Teren guardó silencio.- Secretos a mí, no, Stringer. –él rio.

-          Quiere que saque la mejor nota posible en los exámenes, y que pueda ganar conocimiento para la vida. -no iba a entrar en detalles. Pese al secretismo, Eo comprendía.- No suelo usar muchas cosas. De sus ingredientes o materiales, digo. Vengo a practicar con lo que yo encuentre. Perfeccionar técnica.

-          ¿Dónde encuentras hígado de dragón? ¿Tienes uno de mascota?

-          Lo venden en las tiendas, Eo. –le recordó.

Ella se cruzó de brazos frente a un caldero. Sabía que se representaba a sí misma como una adolescente mosqueada, pero pese a sus veintitrés años de edad, en situaciones como esa, le era imposible actuar de una forma que no fuese como, precisamente, se comportaba al estudiar en edades tempranas.

-          Vale, ahora espera aquí. –le hizo caso durante los cerca de diez minutos que el chico pasó en la despensa de Varmoon.

-          ¡Teren, estoy aprendiendo muchísimo! –se quejaba.

Oyó al chico reír a su sarcasmo en la lejanía antes de venir completamente cargado de tarros y cajas.

-          ¿Qué haces?

-          Espera.

No quería malgastar energía hablando mientras cargaba. Llegó a la mesa y la llenó de los botes, colocándolos de frente a ella en un orden predeterminado.

-          Vale. He traído un surtido, ahora lo que haré será decirte una poción, y me tendrás que decir qué ingredientes la componen de los que ves aquí. –dudosa, asintió.- ¿Qué usarías para una solución reductora? 

A Eo, el nombre de aquella mezcla le decía más de lo que conseguía recuperar de sus recuerdos. De haberla, sin duda, leído no hacía muchos minutos. Miró los tarros y buscó inspirarse. Tras varios instantes, dirigió su mano a la cajita de bayas de muérdago. Luego miró a Teren esperanzada. Él hizo una mueca y negó.

-          ¡Oh, venga! –se lamentó.- Pensé que este era seguro—

-          No pierdas la calma. Intenta usar la lógica.

-          Claro porque usar hígado de dragón en una poción es muy lógico—

-          Todo lo es. Por eso quiero ayudarte con Herbología. Si aprendes las propiedades de algunas plantas, será muy fácil luego saber para qué poción irán. Intenta verlo así.

Eo bajó la mirada y analizó las plantas, sin llegar a un consenso consigo misma.

-          No lo sé.

-          ¿Por qué no lo sabes?

-          ¿Pues porque no lo sé?

-          No, quiero decir –se disculpaba negando.- ¿dudas entre alguna o ninguna te convence?

-          Creía que las bayas serían pero… Me suena la poción ¿vale? Pero no consigo ponerle el nombre de ninguna de estas plantas a la mezcla.

Teren estaba apoyado hacia delante desde el lado opuesto de la mesa. Miraba ansioso a Eo con sus ojos claros llenos de vida, y ella le devolvía el gesto con una ceja alzada y cierta rabia. Luego, se dio cuenta del camino que Teren estaba siguiendo. Le copió.

-          No le pongo el nombre de ninguna porque la solución reductora no tiene plantas. –Teren golpeó la mesa con una sonrisa.

-          ¡Exacto! –la animaba a seguir.

-          Sé… Sé que tenía pocos ingredientes, o sea no eran como cinco, eran menos. –él asentía. No borraba su sonrisa. – Sé… Algo de animales. –Buscó entre los posibles ingredientes dando con solo uno.- Vertisum de sapo.

-          ¡Bien! –contagiaba a Eo de su entusiasmo.- ¿Algo más?

Cogía tarros y los regresaba a su sitio analizando. Quería recordar. Quería hacer memoria.

-          ¿Polvo de mucosa humana?

-          ¡Perfecto! ¿Lo ves? Es usar la lógica. –Eo sonreía ahora más que Teren.- Sé que odias las pociones pero créeme, se te da bien.

-          Solo he sacado una—

-          Calla, se te da bien. –le borraba la idea con la mano al frente.- Vale, tienes la solución reductora. ¿Para qué sirve, por cierto?

-          Hace que los hinchazones se reduzcan.

-          Genial. ¿Qué ingrediente me has dicho al principio que creías que tenía?

-          Las bayas de muérdago.

-          Vale. Vamos con eso. ¿A qué poción pertenecen?

Esta vez Eo no quiso desanimarse pronto. No tenía recuerdo alguno de una poción que tuviese elementos del muérdago. Aun así, buscó entrelazar los otros presentes. Miraba la valeriana y el agua del Río Leteo. Algo en su cabeza le hacía pensar en la unión de ambos.

-          Las ramas de valeriana… -comenzaba.- Sé que algo hay entre la valeriana y el agua de Rio Leteo.

Teren tenía los labios pegados entre sí aguantando las ganas de hablar.

-          Sé que hay algo… Y por algún motivo sé que hay más elementos, pero, porque, sé que estos –señalaba tarros con hojas y un líquido viscoso amarillo.- van por otro lado, pero… No sé si las bayas tienen que ver.

-          Piensa en los que has unido. Piensa para qué sirve la valeriana.

Quiso hacer memoria del libro de Herbología. Recordaba perfectamente haberla visto. Estaba en una de las primeras páginas, en plantas de uso común. Forzaba la memoria. Estaba… Estaba al lado del dibujo de una cabeza a la que, aburrida, dibujó gafas y un rayo, imitando a Harry Potter.

-          La mente. La memoria. –recordó. Teren asentía de nuevo, sonriente.- Es… Es la poción del olvido.

-          ¡Sí! ¡Sí! –animaba a continuar otra vez.

-          Es la poción de olvido porque el agua del Río Leteo provoca pérdidas de memoria, eso lo sé. –estaba exaltada.- Así que, si es poción para la memoria… Tiene que tener ingredientes estándar de elaboración de pociones porque si no la mezcla no se da.

-          Brillante. –Teren quería brincar.

-          Y… -miraba las bayas.

Buscaba recordarlas en el libro, pero no era capaz. Sin embargo, también sabía que las había visto, porque rauda las había relacionado previamente con la solución reductora. Forzó a su cabeza a recordarlas. Las tenía claras en la mente, dibujadas, un claro muérdago color verde… Los apuntes de Storm. El último día de biblioteca. Storm detallaba todas sus notas y tenía un muérdago claramente diseñado decorando el apartado de las bayas. Y al lado, la poción.-

-          ¡Sí, son de la poción de olvido! –Teren soltó un aullido rápido y eufórico alzando los brazos. Eo se puso a saltar.- ¡No me lo puedo creer!

-          Te lo he dicho, sé que sabes hacerlo—

-          ¡No puedes saber hasta eso, deja algo a los demás! –burló, tirándole una baya.

-          Venga, ahora que tenemos la poción de olvido, vayamos al libro y analicemos cómo elaborarla. Es costosa así que quiero que la tengas controlada.

Nunca se imaginó disfrutando de una clase de Pociones y, sin embargo, así se dio esa vez. Teren buscó complicar la cosa de cara al final de la lección y a Eo se le liaron los conceptos en la mente, pero mientras cenaba en Hufflepuff, fue capaz de recordar el uso de las bayas de muérdago sin problema alguno.

El domingo lo dedicó a repasar, a intentar hilar conceptos o a crearlos ella. Dibujaba en un papel queriendo memorizarlo todo, buscaba hacer viñetas cómicas que simplificaran el aprendizaje. Dos ramas de valeriana en la orilla del Río Leteo se daban un beso bajo un muérdago con cuatro bayas. Se rio sin poder evitarlo, pero el truco le estaba funcionando.

Por otro lado, Storm repasaba su trabajo finalizado de Runas para así confirmar sus conocimientos y reforzarlos antes de dormir. Ysera, con la que se reunió en la Sala Común de Slytherin, estaba sentada con ella en el sofá acariciando a Harry y practicando con la mano los movimientos de varita. Había sido un fin de semana productivo que culminaron con una rápida puesta en marcha para ir a dormir.

-          Estoy reventadísima. –Storm protestaba, deslizándose por el suelo con pasos lentos.- Creo que nunca dormiré tan bien como preveo que dormiré hoy. –Ysea le rio.

Abrieron la puerta de su dormitorio sin llegar a entrar por ella. Storm se despertó del trance de sueño al notar que eso sucedía porque Ysera no caminaba.

En lo alto de la cama de Ysera, una caja estaba decorada con papel verde y unas hojas colgando. A paso lento, entraron.

-          ¿Es un regalo?

Fueron hacia la cama de la chica con mayor ritmo del que se dirigieron al dormitorio. Ysera movió las hojas y vio que una tenía un trozo de pergamino pequeño cerrado. Lo cogió. lo abrió, y leyó.

-          _Necesitabas una mascota en condiciones. Me ha llevado día y medio dar con él_ –a medida que iba leyendo, a Ysera se le iba dibujando una sonrisa.-, _pero sigue igual de cariñoso. Espero que se alegre de verte y que haga compañía a Harry. D._

Cuando fue a echar mano del papel que envolvía la caja, este se desvaneció por arte de magia, dejando a la luz una pequeña jaula en donde un puffkein descansaba plácidamente. Ysera sonrió de oreja a oreja, pues era el mismo que se negaba a abandonar sus brazos en la pasada clase de Criaturas Mágicas que tan bien recordaba. Abrió la puerta de su cajetín y lo acogió entre sus brazos. Hasta Harry rodaba por el lateral para acercarse a quien parecía ser su nuevo hermano.

Harry e Ysera compartían mirada atónita.

-          ¿Damen te ha regalado un puffskein? –Storm no lograba entender.

Ysera asintió, sin saber explicar tampoco. Se dejó caer con calma sobre su cama para no despertarle, sin conseguirlo. El pequeño bicho abrió los ojos negros, brillantes, dando a través de ellos con una Ysera a la que reconocía inmediatamente, emitiendo por ello un ronroneo tierno que a la chica cameló definitivamente.

-          ¿Cómo le vas a llamar? ¿Potter? –Ysera rio.

-          No lo sé… -pensó unos segundos. En el bichejo, en quien se lo había regalado. Luego, rio.- Cereal.

-          ¿Cereal? ¿Qué nombre es ese?

Tampoco supo cómo responder a esa pregunta, así que, simplemente, no lo hizo. Storm acarició un poco a Cereal antes de que el sueño protagonizase su mente de nuevo, yendo a su cama acto seguido y cayendo rendida hasta la mañana siguiente, prefiriendo dejar que la chica que acompañaba su dormir lo hiciese con sus pensares. Los que ni entendería, ni tampoco lograría entender, pero que respetaba siempre que a Ysera le llevase al descanso plácido.

Cuando despertó, se sintió como había esperado más descansada que nunca. Algo que Ysera demostraba padecer por igual al abrir los ojos rodeada de sus dos mascotas.

Al buen descanso se le unió un gran desayuno. Ninguna de las tres chicas se veía en el mismo estado de nervios que la semana anterior de cara a afrontar esa semana. Cuando Varmoon se sentó en el borde de su mesa y miró a Eo, esta se llenó de una confianza notable.

-          Brice… -requería su atención. Eo, en primera fila con Storm esta vez, asentía esperando.- Tanto en el mundo Muggle como el mágico contamos con muchos recursos para elaborar pociones, como ya sabe –asintió.-, y uno de esos es el agua procedente de los lagos. ¿Me puede dar un ejemplo y el de una poción que contenga el agua de alguno? –Eo quiso sonreír, pero ese fue un gesto que guardó para sí.

Se conformó con imaginar al chico que le había ayudado a aprender todo aquello, sonriéndose en algún lugar, mostrando orgullo.

-          El agua del Río Leteo, profesor.-cogió aire.- En una mezcla estándar junto a cuatro bayas de muérdago y dos ramas de valeriana crean la poción de olvido. –Storm agonizaba a su lado queriendo felicitarla a base de manotazos que en cambio retuvo. Ysera, beneficiada de estar a la espalda, le susurraba un grito alegre.

-          ¿Está segura de que es el agua del Río Leteo la componente de esa poción? –buscó hacerla dudar. Pero Eo asintió veloz.

-          Sí, profesor, dos gotas exactamente. Las propiedades de su agua afectan a la memoria, al igual que las ramas de valeriana. –Varmoon tardó cinco segundos en sonreír y asentir con calma.

-          Bravo, Brice. Quince puntos para Hufflepuff.

Cuando el profesor volvió a sus apuntes y abrió el libro, Eo dio un pequeño brinco de emoción que le ayudó a descargar toda la tensión. Luego, chocó la mano de una sonriente Storm.

El resto de la clase pasó bastante rápido. Curiosa, Eo no quitó ojo de los apuntes que Storm le enseñaba. Le explicaba las cosas más básicas y la de Hufflepuff tomaba nota de cara a aprenderlo todo ahora que se sentía capacitada para absorber ese tipo de información que, hasta hace unos instantes, sentía repeler. Seguía sin sentir la mínima pasión hacia esa asignatura, pero el verse obteniendo resultados la animaba a no parar de intentarlo, al menos, de cara a sus notas en la materia.

Cuando acabó la clase, tanto Storm como Ysera esperaron a que Eo terminase su charla de última hora con Varmoon para aclarar dudas. Mientras esta se alargaba, a causa de un Varmoon orgulloso de poder solventarle cuestiones a quien no creía interesada por las respuestas, Ysera aprovechaba para ir al pasillo en donde tenía cosas que hacer. Habían llegado con la hora justa tanto al Gran Comedor como a clase de Pociones, por lo que saludar a Damen le había sido imposible. Hasta ese instante.

-          ¡Ey! –llamaba su atención.

Acababa el chico de salir del aula en la que, como de costumbre, buscaba pasar desapercibido.

-          Hola. –Damen saludó con media sonrisa.

-          Siento no haber podido hablar contigo antes, nos hemos tomado el lunes con calma. –él negó.

-          Tranquila.

-          Gracias… -fue al grano.

Él volvió a negar, de nuevo con una tímida sonrisa en sus labios.

-          No las des. Era injusto que estuvieses separados, claramente estabais hechos el uno para el otro. –rieron, con calma.- ¿Se lo ha tomado bien Harry? No quiero que me visite por las noches y me meta la lengua en la nariz. –Ysera rio ahora en soledad.

-          Harry está encantado, ha dormido pegadito a Cereal. –Damen intentó controlar su sonrisa.

-          ¿Le has llamado Cereal? –ella asintió.

-          En honor a un puffskein muy querido que nos dejó muy pronto. –él rio.

-          Gracias. –sincero.

Quiso echar a andar, parando al ver que Ysera permanecía atrás.

-          ¿No… vienes?

-          Estoy esperando a Storm y Eo. –él asintió.- Nos vemos luego ¿sí? me debes ya muchas preguntas. –Damen pedía explicaciones con los brazos.

-          ¿A cuento de qué? Esto no cuenta como encuentro.

-          No protestes o te mando a Harry.

Le vio reír a la vez que marchaba, alegrándose de que las cosas fuesen en esa dirección que, de no haber forzado, había tomado un rumbo del que ella nunca se sentiría orgullosa. El de los prejuicios y el rechazo automático que no marcaba su identidad.

No quiso acercarse a él hasta última hora pese a que se moría de ganas de volver a hablar. Hasta ese momento, nada en Damen le hacía pensar que pudiese tratarse de un error el confiar. El chico se mostraba abierto a conversar, hasta a saludar, sin buscar como era lógico el airear una relación que, Ysera sabía, no era beneficiosa para él. Respetaba las distancias por ello, agradecida de que, pese al entorno, Damen aún quisiese tenerla cerca de una forma u otra. Y, con ello, Ysera disfrutaba de lo que conocía, de lo que se dejaba ver en él muchacho que, consciente de todo, aceptaba pese a todo mostrarse a ella. Al menos, mientras Alexander no estuviese rondando.

Cuando Eo y ella llegaron a clase de Estudios Muggles, el resto de sus compañeros ya estaba allí. Por lo que pudieron ver, acabando sus trabajos de rutinas Muggles antes de que Agrerta apareciese por la puerta exigiendo finiquitarlos. Damen también permanecía en su asiento, escribiendo. Eo fue a ocupar sus sitios al frente mientras Ysera se acercaba al rezagado.

-          ¿Cómo lo llevas? –miraba curiosa.

El chico apuntaba cosas con la mano izquierda mientras que, con la derecha, agitaba la varita con un nerviosismos claro de falta de tiempo.

Damen le dio la vuelta a la hoja. Ella protestó.

-          ¡Eh!

-          Respeta mi privacidad. Y mi ignorancia, también. –dejaba claro que su trabajo dejaba que desear.

-          Si me hubieses pedido ayuda, te habría salido mejor.

-          Si te hubiese pedido ayuda, habría hecho trampas. Vienes de Muggles, para ti es pan comido.

-          No lo negaré. Pero a Eo la he ayudado y no han sido trampas. No le he hecho el trabajo, ni te lo haría a ti.

-          Entonces no quiero tu ayuda. –la espantaba con la mano en la que portaba su varita aún.- Vete, no quiero que esto cuente como opción a otra pregunta.

Fue a su asiento riendo, dejando aquello como el inicio de la conversación que, en efecto, daría paso a una nueva cuestión.

En cuanto Agrerta entró al aula, se levantaron a depositar sus varitas en el maletín de siempre, cada vez con menos recelo a ello. Damen aprovechó para mirar con desprecio a una Ysera que quería dedicarle la misma inquina fingida, sin conseguirlo. Ambos mantuvieron su juego de miradas gran parte de la clase ignorando, por suerte para ellos, el cómo Darrow, único voluntario ese día, no les quitaba ojo a ninguno.

Ese día lo dedicaron a exponer algunos trabajos, entre ellos el de Ysera para usarlo de comparativa. Damen respiraba tranquilo al no ser expuesto ante los demás, aprovechando su tranquilidad para reírse de Ysera en silencio cuando Agrerta le propuso como ejercicio extra realizar el mismo trabajo pero sobre un mago.

-          Es para equilibrar la balanza, espero que lo entiendas. –Ysera protestaba.

-          ¡Pero no estamos en Estudios Mágicos! Yo hago la tarea—

-          No es obligatoria pero si la haces te daré puntos ¿sí? –Ysera se lo replanteaba.

-          Vale. –fue a su asiento a recoger.

Pensaba hacerlo si eso ayudaba a Slytherin y a su nota ya que, al fin y al cabo, la comparativa realizada en base a la rutina Muggle solo podía haberse dado al enfrentarla a la que guardaba con el mundo mágico. No debía de serle complicado y, aun así, esperaba aún no hacer demasiado el ridículo.

Cuando cargó con todo y vio a Eo marchar con Darrow hacia la salida cuando la lección hubo acabado, se acercó al pupitre de Damen, que seguía escribiendo para, ahora sí, no tener prisa por finalizar la conversación que surgiese. Se sentó en el de enfrente.

-          Bueno, a ver, por dónde empiezo… -atraía su mirada desganada.- ¿Por qué permites a tu hermano decir y hacer las cosas que dice y hace? Ya sea a mí, o a ti mismo.

-          Oh, empezamos fuerte.

-          No quiero perder el tempo, he de ir a practicar hechizos. –él rio.

Pensó largo y tendido qué responder y cómo.

-          Es mi hermano. Es difícil encararse a él como si nada.

-          Cuando dices que es tu hermano… ¿Te refieres a que, como es tu hermano, te cuesta encararte o a que, como tu hermano es Alexander Dantsov, te cuesta encararte?

-          Eso cuenta como pregunta. –puntualizó. Ella puso los ojos en blanco.- Un poco de ambas. Como Alex… tengo mayor confianza, pero, también la tiene él para luego soltármelo todo a mí en mayor medida. Como el mago que es y que todos conocemos, supongo que es difícil encararse a él en general.

-          Le has llamado Alex. –puntualizó.- Recuerdo que cuando le llamaste Alex, no le hizo mucha gracia… -Damen negó. Había lamento en su mirada.

-          Y no le digas que lo he hecho. –claramente se le había escapado.- Odia que le llamen así. Nadie lo hace, ni mis padres.

-          ¿Por qué? –Damen se giró levemente hacia la puerta para asegurarse de que no había nadie.

Ysera acercó la silla a su mesa a la vez. Damen dudaba, mirando arriba pensativo.

-          Es… difícil de explicar.

-          Tengo tiempo.

-          En realidad no, quieres ir a practicar hechizos. –ella rio.

-          Venga, dale. –animó. Él lo hizo.

-          No sé si sabes por qué los magos o brujas no vamos a la escuela de pequeños. –negó.- No todos, pero muchos reciben la educación en casa porque si el mago o la bruja revela sus poderes desde muy pequeño, es difícil que los controle en el colegio. Ya sea colegio Muggle o no… es peligroso. En mi familia, en cambio, y puesto que Hogwarts acababa de cerrar y no se sabía nada del futuro, decidieron mandar a Alexander a uno, y a mí también. Poco recuerdo yo, tenía tres años. Él en cambio tenía seis y… bueno, de donde venimos no había muchas escuelas mágicas para niños así que era un colegio privado Muggle. No me preguntes por qué cedieron a algo así, supongo que por el miedo general de no saberse qué iba a pasar.

-          ¿De dónde eres? –se dio cuenta de que no lo sabía.

Damen rio levemente.

-          Rusia. Creo que mi apellido no da lugar a dudas.

Le pareció estúpido no haberlo dado por hecho. Dejó al chico continuar.

-          Digamos que sus compañeros le llamaban Alex. Y puesto que él los odiaba a todos y odiaba lo Muggle… le recuerda a esos años que tuvo que pasar tanto tiempo lejos de la magia. Aparentemente siendo alguien no mágico. –Ysera administraba la información.

-          ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvisteis…?

-          Dos años. Yo apenas recuerdo nada, nunca tuve problemas para controlarme pero él… Odiaba tanto a todo el mundo por no ser capaces de hacer nada que más de una vez soltaba magia contra la gente. En plan, descontrolado.

-          ¿Con… siete años? –asintió Damen.

-          Puede parecer que Alexander es así por algún trauma infantil, por culpa de mis padres, pero… A ver, no discuto la influencia de mi padre, pero Alexander siempre se sintió mejor que el resto. Que sea mejor que muchos en casi todo no ayuda a que deje de creérselo… -pausó.- Le quiero ¿eh? Es mi hermano, y cuando dejamos esa escuela y nos acostumbramos a aprender en casa, ya en Escodia, me ayudó muchísimo a ser lo que soy, pero… -no supo continuar.

-          Pero ya no es lo que era, supongo.

-          Sigue siendo mi hermano, y yo el suyo. Pero ahora tiene otras prioridades, y aunque hacerme tan bueno como él es una de ellas… No lo hace de la misma manera. –asintió Ysera.

-          ¿Qué tipo de hechizos lanzaba en el colegio? No me imagino—

-          No teníamos varita, así que cosas no muy extremas. A lo mejor empujaba a alguien sin tocarle, lejos, o tenía una fuerza demasiado extrema para un niño de siete años. Obviamente, en la escuela notaron que algo no iba bien con él, sobre todo cuando controlaba objetos con la mente para lanzarlos a alguien, así que… -se encogió de hombros.

-          ¿Así que? –insistía.

-          En mi familia son expertos en todo lo relacionado con la mente. Hechizos para borrar recuerdos o la mente, o crear pociones para ello—

-          O la  _Legeremancia_. –se encargó de recordar. Él asintió, tímido.- Ahora entiendo que se te de tan bien Aparición. –asintió una vez más.- Así que tu querido hermano es como es porque quiere ser como es. –una vez más, gesto asertivo.- Esperaba que al menos tuviese un pasado oscuro para sentir pena por él. –Damen negó con media sonrisa.- Siento ser tan brusca, es tu hermano, no quiero ofender—

-          No lo haces. –pausaron.

-          Bueno, y mi última pregunta—

-          ¿Perdona? Me has hecho doscientas.

-          No, te he preguntado por qué permites a tu hermano lo que hace y luego que me aclarases lo de _¡es mi hermano!_ –burló.

Damen la miraba con el ceño fruncido y cierta furia controlada.

-          Y luego me has preguntado por qué le llamo Álex.

-          ¡No, eso has sido tú! ¡Tú lo has empezado! Yo… pues, te he dado pie con sutileza. –no pudo evitar reír su excusa.- Venga, solo una pregunta más.

-          ¿Cuántas puedo hacer yo de vuelta?

-          Depende de cómo contestes a esta. –resopló.- Por qué viajabas solo en el Expreso.

Damen no supo ni qué pensar, mucho menos qué respuesta darle a la pregunta. Para empezar, no la entendía del todo.

-          El día que vinimos a Hogwarts, iba buscando un compartimento en el que sentarme y te vi solo, cabizbajo en uno. Quiero saber qué te pasaba…

Damen bajó la mirada. Unos segundos después, habló.

-          Estaba nervioso.

-          ¿Por Hogwarts? –asintió.- Es por lo que dijo el Sombrero Seleccionador o…

-          Eso es una pregunta extra. –Ysera puso los ojos en blanco.- Sí, es por eso. –pausó.- No sabía si me mandaría a Slytherin, entre otras cosas... -esa puntualización, esperaba, no fuese motivo de conversación.

-          Vino a decir que tu cabeza no quería lo mismo que tu corazón, o sea, que dudabas. ¿Es eso—

-          ¿Te estás pasando con las preguntas, no? –Ysera controló su sonrisa.

-          Perdón. Me la guardo para el siguiente encuentro. –le animó con la palma de la mano.- Adelante, tu turno. –él negó.

-          Te dejo ir a practicar, no te preocupes.

-          Oh, venga, tanto quejarte y ahora… ¿Al menos una? No quiero que otro día vengas y me hagas un examen de tres horas. –Damen rio.

Se comenzaba a poner en pie junto a Ysera. Pensaba, de camino a la puerta.

-          Sé que te da miedo mi hermano, a muchos—

-          ¿Lo sabes? ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

-          ¿Lo niegas? –le veía sereno.

Ysera no se atrevió a negarlo, así que guardó silencio, manteniéndose estática junto a él a la salida del aula.

-          Sé que le tienes miedo, o respeto, si prefieres decirlo de otra forma, pero… ¿Y a mí? ¿Me tienes miedo?

Sintió una punzada de tensión en el pecho. Por algún motivo, la mirada de Damen se mostraba diferente, al igual que el tono de su voz por la pregunta formulada. Ya de primeras la había sentido indeseada, el tener que reparar en si era temor lo que le profesaba a Alexander o era su confusión la que tomaba las riendas. Que, por algún motivo, Damen pudiese hacerle sentir la misma confusión sin ella haberlo esperado, tras una conversación en la que solo lo agradable del muchacho había aparecido... 

Seguía siendo el chico con el que llevaba hablando un rato, pero parecía tener otras intenciones en mente. Unas que Ysera no conocía, que no podía entender más allá de que el azul de sus ojos, sin duda, así lo demostraba.

Tenía la respuesta clara, y aun así, sin saber por qué, por primera vez, dudó.

-          No…-tartamudeó. Él no lo pasó por alto.

-          No te veo muy convencida...

Media sonrisa. Una más reconocible, un gesto que, en parte, le devolvía de frente al chico con el que había conversado y que, de repente, había desaparecido al preguntar. Ysera lo tomaba con un intento por calmar el ambiente. Pensaba, aún.

-          No te tengo miedo. –repitió.

Buscó ser serena y creíble. No entendía si lo que percibían sus sentidos era un nuevo comportamiento del chico o si era su subconsciente el que la hacía pensar así. Solo sabía que, de repente, la incomodidad tomó las riendas de todos sus sentidos. Damen asintió aún con los labios a medio sonreír.

-          Me alegro...

-          ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? –quiso saber. Él se encogió de hombros.

-          Quiero que te fíes de mí, y yo fiarme de ti, conocernos. No querría que me tuvieses miedo. –asintió aceptando su respuesta.

Entendía el motivo, no era eso lo que le preocupaba de la cuestión. Comprendía que, por la situación vivida con Alexander, la posibilidad de temer a Damen era una opción desagradable. En cambio, algo que habría negado con facilidad de ser otro el que lo propusiese, se tornaba contra ella en un mar de dificultades del que no sabía encontrar la superficie.

Damen no quería que le temiese y, aun así… No pudo evitar hacerlo durante unos segundos. Unos de infarto que ni comprendía ni quería aceptar en su ser. Una sensación desagradable e inesperada que, a su pesar, se multiplicó al oír su nombre pronunciado por los labios que originaban sus problemas.

-          Damen.

Se giraron a Alexander. Permanecía de brazos cruzados mirando a Damen con gesto implacable desde el lateral, en su presencia innata de elegancia e inmaculado ser.

Como si dejase saber con su mirada a su hermano que, cualquier excusa expuesta al encuentro que mantenía con Ysera, no iba a servirle de excusa esa vez. Damen miró de forma fugaz a Ysera.

-          Nos vemos mañana.

-          Sí…-fue lo único que se atrevió a pronunciar.

Le vio marchar junto a su hermano, que se giraba a seguir sus pasos una vez Damen le hubo sobrepasado. En ningún momento se miraron a los ojos, no a la vez.

Cuando Ysera pudo calmar sus nervios, los que originaron una pregunta que la realidad vio empeorada, se marchó en busca de sus compañeras con tal de expulsarla de su ser.

Eo seguía camino al vestíbulo con Darrow, hablando sobre lo aprendido de Estudios Muggles por parte de la chica y comparándolo con los conocimientos que su hermano tenía del tema. Cuando llegaron a la planta baja a esperar a Storm, Eo no pudo evitar correr como una loca a la persona que buscaba ver desde primera hora.

Teren buscó controlar su pila de libros cuando Eo le abrazaba por el lado, pintando su mejilla de miles de besos. Darrow estaba al lado, riendo, por lo que no sonrojarse en demasía le llevó demasiado esfuerzo.

-          ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! –repetía una y mil veces.- Varmoon me ha preguntado a mí, y he sabido responder.

-          Me alegro. –sonreía.- ¿Qué te ha preguntado?

-          La poción de olvido. Bueno, me empezó preguntando por lagos y… respondí con esa. Quince puntos para Hufflepuff. No me lo puedo creer. Y todo gracias a ti.

-          No digas tonterías, yo no he respondido la pregunta.

-          No, me la respondiste a mí. Todas. Jo... –le abrazó de nuevo y le plantó otro beso.- Gracias, Teren.

-          De nada.

-          ¡Ey!

Ahora el grito lo realizaba Darrow. Storm llegaba al vestíbulo bastante desubicada, claramente confundida con la desorientación del final de clases. Fue al encuentro de los tres.

-          ¿Qué tal Runas? –ella asintió, con media sonrisa.

-          Mucho mejor. –Darrow hizo un gran esfuerzo por no sonreír orgulloso.- Gracias, en serio. Se ha notado mucho.

-          No las des.

Ni ella ni él supieron qué más añadir. La chica, por no querer mostrar demasiada exaltación de cara al agradecimiento. Él, por no dejar ver la emoción que le causaba el oírle dar esa respuesta. Así que, prefiriendo escuchar a una Eo que no temía parlotear, esperaron a que Ysera, que bajaba la escalera, llegase hasta ellos para darle paso a hablar.

-          ¿Ya has dejado de ligar?

-          Cállate. –le daba un manotazo a un Darrow cercano a ella.- Quiero que sea ya viernes.

-          Pues solo es lunes…

-          Lo sé, Capitán Obvio. –burlaba a Teren, que reía.- No quiero ir a Encantamientos. ¿Alguien se ofrece a practicar conmigo? –miraba a los cuatro, ellos se miraban entre ellos.

-          Podemos ir al lago. Con Eo funcionó. –Darrow recordaba.

-          Sí, por favor, me apetece descansar.

Storm dejaba claro que ella no participaría en la clase a Ysera. Que, después del estrés con el que encaraba Runas, se merecía un descanso aquella tarde. Darrow, una vez más, guardaba bajo su silencio el deseo que sintió por apuntarse al descanso.

-          Bueno, pues vamos, que quiero llegar mañana y ser capaz de desarmar a Santoro sin que me tiemblen las piernas. -Eo, consciente del reto, no evitó guardase el comentario.

-          Oh, Ysera, entonces va a ser una tarde muy larga...


	15. Preparación con garantías

Les hubiese gustado contar con más tiempo aquella tarde. Las explicaciones de Teren y Darrow no bastaron a una Ysera que buscaba aprender más y más de cara a Encantamientos. Eo, apoyando la iniciativa, se había apuntado a la lección de los dos chicos junto a Ysera para también perfeccionar su técnica. Hasta para Storm, que solo acudió a la orilla del lago para descansar, la tarde pasó demasiado rápido.

Aun así, Ysera practicó la teoría antes de irse a dormir y Storm se ofreció a ayudarla. En la cama de la primera, esta acariciaba a Cereal mientras pensaba las respuestas que Storm, acariciando a Harry, le realizaba. Cuando se dieron por satisfechas, fueron a dormir.

Claramente sintieron que no había sido suficiente cuando el martes a primera hora, Santoro les proponía como tarea el batirse en duelo con él mismo como rival. A disgusto de Eo, ella fue la primera en ponerse de cara al director de Slytherin pero, para beneficio de la de Hufflepuff y del resto de sus compañeros, parecía que Santoro actuaba bajo algún tipo de orden que claramente le desagradaba.

-          Realice contra mí un hechizo de ataque menor. Una ráfaga de viento.

Para empezar, que se situase él como receptor de los encantamientos les llamó suficiente la atención como para ir con cuidado. Claramente no debía de ser idea suya. Eo asintió tras hacer memoria, agradecida consigo misma por tener uno en mente.

-           _Ventus_.

Una espiral de ventisca salió de su varita en dirección al profesor. Santoro la recibió sin inmutarse.

-          Con esa intensidad no creo que llegue conseguir más que pasar las páginas de un libro, Brice, y uno no muy pesado.

Lo que había sido un sentimiento satisfactorio para la muchacha terminó mimando su moral. Dedicaba por ello una burla en protesta al maestro en regreso a su posición por una valoración que admitió como injusta.

Con Storm tampoco se esmeró demasiado, solicitando de la chica un hechizo de luz que ella transformó en  _Vermillious_. Chispas rojas saltaron de su varita hacia el cielo, creando un juego de luces brillante y chispeante. Santoro ni siquiera la valoró. Y de igual similitud, solicitó el encantamiento de Damen, una luz potente cegadora que impidiese a Santoro ver más allá de un halo blanco y que él realizó como, de nuevo, el encantamiento  _lumos máxima_. Consciente de ello, Damen la realizó de una intensidad aún mayor que el primer día de clase, esperando reconocimiento. Santoro volvió a no inmutarse al respecto.

-          Sevriens. –Ysera cogió aire.- Debilite mi silla.-señaló. Ysera dudó.

-          Su… silla.

-          Sí, es el objeto que usamos para sentarnos, Sevriens. –la traía frente a él con tono burlesco.- Es de madera sólida, hágala débil.

-          Pensé que tenía que hacerlo contra ust—

-          ¿Y arriesgarme a que me parta en dos? No, gracias. Adelante, Sevriens. –señaló la silla de nuevo.

Storm quiso protestar, un hechizo así difería del resto pues el receptor carecía de vida y, hasta ahora, los de enfrentamiento directo que habían estudiado solo hacían referencia a cuerpos cargadores de la misma. Aun así, mantuvo la rabia interna y dejó que Ysera se tomara su tiempo, confiando en ella más de lo que la propia Ysera parecía hacer en sí misma. La chica tenía los ojos cerrados, murmurando en silencio esperando a que sus susurros tomasen fuerza. Repasaba los hechizos que conocía, los que había visto en el libro, y los que había puesto en práctica. Sabía de uno que funcionaría, pero no lo había llegado a efectuar aún.

No tenía más remedio que intentarlo. Cogió aire y suplicó no hacerlo mal.

-           _Spongify_.

Tras una leve iluminación en su varita, la silla de Santoro brilló un instante hasta volver a una situación luminosa natural. De primeras, Ysera se lamentaba al ver que su hechizo parecía no haber tenido efecto. Esa idea se transformó en positiva cuando el asiento de la silla cayó hacia el suelo con el respaldo encorvado hacia delante y las patas dobladas hacia fuera. Su madera había transformado su materia hasta llevarla a ser de goma. Quiso sonreír, pero se contuvo.

-          Bien, Sevriens, la clase práctica ha acabado y me gustaría poder explicarles el funcionamiento de varios hechizos de levitación así que, mientras sus compañeros toman asiento, estaría encantado de que devolviese mi silla a su estado original. –ella frunció el ceño.

Esta vez, Storm no se guardó las ganas.

-          Ha pedido un hechizo por persona, profesor, y acaba de decir que la clase práctica ha acabado—

-          Estamos en clase de Encantamientos, Pemberton, pediré y exigiré hechizos siempre que lo vea necesario y, si me lo permite su claramente inquieta lengua, ordenaré tantos como quiera.

Con las manos en puños, Storm no tuvo más remedio que asentir.

-          Sevriens, mi silla. –a lamento de Santoro, Ysera no se detuvo mucho tiempo.

-           _Finite Incatatem_. –la silla recobró su forma original en apenas dos segundos.

Santoro la cogió y fue a su mesa, tras la cual con dudosa confianza tomó asiento en, ahora, una madera más que sólida y resistente.

La clase teórica sobre hechizos se les hizo interminable pese a contar con menos de la mitad del horario lectivo de la asignatura. Cuando pudieron cerrar los libros para marchar al siguiente aula, la hora ya se les echaba encima. Eo y Storm tenían que partir a Transformaciones, y a disgusto Ysera aceptaba que, la sensación que le transmitía acudir a Vuelo, zanjaba definitivamente el deseo que había mantenido por gustosamente relacionarse con esa asignatura.

Quisieron apresurarse, en especial la chica que tenía que abandonar el castillo, pero que Santoro retuviese a la propia Ysera les hizo perder varios segundos desde la puerta. Una, por no poder avanzar. Las otras, por no querer.

-          Me gustaría hablar con usted un minuto. –Ysera tragó saliva.

No es que necesitase de sus compañeras para defenderse, pero frente a Santoro, sentía que cualquier protección era bienvenida a sabiendas de que sus conocimientos eran más bien limitados. Habría deseado por ello que Storm y Eo permaneciesen cercanas y que, sin duda, Damen hubiese seguido en el aula cuando el profesor retuvo su atención.

Se acercó. Él no alzaba la vista de sus papeles.

-          Hay clase de Vuelo…-explicaba. Lo que menos quería era quedarse a solas con Santoro.

-          Y tengo entendido que no se le da muy bien, así que no creo que la Profesora Cooper-Pack la vaya a echar de menos los primeros minutos.

No esperaba amabilidad. Un golpe tan severo ya para empezar la charla, en cambio, no era esperanzador. Ysera dio unos pasos hacia el frente.

-          Acérquese, Sevriens. –dio otros tantos hasta llegar a la mesa de profesor al final del aula.- La escuela ha recibido estas notificaciones con su nombre en ellas.

Le acercaba unos papeles al borde de la mesa. Ysera los cogió para leerlos y respirar con cierta calma. Al menos, esa reunión de última hora, en nada refería a lo que sucedía dentro del aula de Encantamientos.

-          Varias tiendas del Callejón Diagón exigen los pagos que no pudo realizar cuando compró el material para Hogwarts. –se dignó finalmente a alzar la mirada.- Obviamente Hogwarts ha tenido que aportar esas cantidades en su nombre, algo que si me lo permite, consideraré, cuanto menos, estúpido. –Ysera frunció el ceño.

-          Se me explicó que era un recibo temporal, que tendría que realizar tareas—

-          Estoy al tanto de la normativa. Tristemente fui el único situado en contra de la misma. –se levantó, ordenando sus papeles.- Muchos magos y brujas no cuentan con la aprobación de dirección o el Ministerio para cursar sus estudios en Hogwarts, muchos que, sin duda pueden hacer frente tanto al nivel que se les pide tener en clase como al esfuerzo necesario para llegar hasta aquí. Que usted carezca de ambos no es más que una muestra de lo ridículo de este sistema—

-          Tengo el mismo derecho que cualquier otro mago para estar aquí—

-          El derecho a estar en Hogwarts se ha visto limitado a causa de los cierres escolares y, por lo tanto, debería centrarse en todos aquellos con capacidades más dignas.

-          Tengo capacidades muy di—

-          Tiene poderes, Sevriens. Como muchos otros. Pero eso es todo. No tiene agallas, no tiene interés por crecer más allá de lo que se le pida en el aula, no tiene sueños por cumplir porque apenas ha vivido en este mundo lo suficiente como para entenderlo. Es pasiva, frágil, conformista... No tiene nada que la haga merecer estar en este castillo y, mucho menos, la casa que está. 

-          Creo que el director no está muy de acuerdo con eso, señor. Y que el Sombrero Seleccionador discrepa con usted.

Se defendía de la idea que el profesor mantenía respecto a su selección, al igual que su mísera presencia. De la que ya se había tenido que defender antes, la que aún le hacía mirar incrédula el entorno que la rodeaba. Santoro apoyaba las palmas de sus manos en la mesa, agachando su tronco hacia Ysera. Ella ni se inmutó, resistiendo.

-          Lo que un viejo trozo de tela diga no cambia la realidad. –echó mano de un papel amarillento y se lo entregó a Ysera.- Puesto que, tristemente, mi opinión carece de valor de cara al director, del cual no entraré a hacer juicios en su presencia, la normativa indica que tiene hasta las vacaciones de Navidad para recaudar el dinero que debe a la escuela. Sus labores recaudatorias tendrán lugar trabajando en la biblioteca junto a Madame Targer. Acordará con ella sus labores y sus horarios. Ahora, márchese.

Solo pudo encontrarse con Eo y Storm tras su clase de Vuelo. Eo la esperaba para ir a Adivinación junto a una Storm que, pese a que tenía que ir a prisas al campo de Quidditch, contaba con la calma que le proporcionaba que Darrow fuese el profesor. Ninguna daba crédito a la actitud de Santoro. A la vez, ninguna se sorprendía. Hablaron durante unos breves minutos sobre lo calcado que mantenía su discurso respecto al de Alexander, lo peculiar del caso a sabiendas de que en nada diferían. Su menosprecio hacia no solo Ysera sino todos los procedentes de Muggle, su discrepancia con un desprestigiado Sombrero Seleccionador… y también sus diferencias respecto a Losnedahl.

Storm fue con cara de pocos amigos hacia el campo de Quidditch. Pataleaba alguna rama o roca que se interponía en su camino acompañándola de algún murmuro enrabietado. Deseaba con ansia subirse a la escoba y desconectar. Por mucho que intentaba dejarlo estar, las injusticias sociales sacaban de sus casillas a una no muy relajada muchacha.

Fue al vestuario y se puso sus ropas de entrenamiento. Hacía demasiado calor esa semana, el jersey de lana hizo que su cuerpo sudase antes de siquiera llegar al centro del campo, en donde Damen ya esperaba. El chico estaba analizando su calzado cuando Storm llegó a su altura. Sin saludarle, se cruzó de brazos a esperar a Darrow.

-          Hola. –miró a Damen cuando este sí la saludó.

-          Hola. –por una educación que no quería compartir con él, saludó de vuelta. Luego, no se vio capaz de aguantar las ganas de hablar.- ¿Dónde has dejado al amor de hermano que tienes?

-          Aunque te cueste creerlo, no le llevo la agenda.

-          Imagino que es al revés y él te la lleva a ti. –burló con rabia.

Él suspiró. La incomodidad era tal que hasta se podría jurar que Damen esperaba ansioso ya a la llegada del profesor.

-          No es que me sorprenda por tu mala leche hacia mi persona, pero reconozco que no entiendo qué he hecho ahora precisamente para que

-          Tú sabrás. -rechazaba, sin mirarle.

Tan impaciente que hasta su pie se animaba a cargar contra el césped sus idas y venidas en estrés.

-          Vosotros y vuestros desprecios hacia Ysera y compañía. -añadía. Damen fruncía el ceño.

-          ¿De qué estás hablando? -curiosa, en rabia, Storm giraba el rostro a él.

Era clara la superioridad que mostraba la muchacha, consciente de que parecía guardar información que él desconocía.

-          ¿No has visto a tu amigo Santoro reteniendo a Ysera al final de la clase? -burlesca. Él alarmaba el gesto.

-          ¿Qué ha pasado con Ysera y Santoro?

-          Esperaba que él os lo contase a ti y a tu hermanito.

-          Estoy intentando ser amable, no sé si te das cuenta.

-          Y a mí me da igual, no sé si te das cuenta también.

Damen negó con la cabeza, dándole ligeramente la espalda, observando otra zona del campo. No supo por qué, pero cierta culpabilidad llenó a una Storm que aceptaba haberla tomado con el chico de repente, uno que, obviamente, no parecía al tanto de nada de lo ocurrido. Ni de las intenciones que el hecho guardase en sí.

-          Ysera tiene que trabajar en la biblioteca para pagar sus gastos de material escolar. –volvió la vista a ella Damen.- No tenía dinero suficiente antes de venir y, cosas como la varita y tal, las pagó Hogwarts.

-          Es por venir de Muggles ¿no? –Storm le dio un sentido a esa pregunta que Damen no tenía intención de darles.- Por el cambio de moneda, digo, no tenía suficiente o…

-          Sí. –resumió.- Vuestro querido Santoro ha aprovechado para recordarle lo indigna que es de pertenecer a la casa Slytherin—

-          Entiendo que me equipares a mi hermano en todo porque es algo que hacéis de costumbre pero ¿en serio? ¿mi querido Santoro? ¿vamos a la misma clase? ¿te he de recordar cómo me trata o…?

Que Santoro tuviese nulo cariño hacia Damen no iba a cambiar la idea de Storm. Se negaba a, solo por eso, alejar a Damen lo más mínimo del resto de su familia y los beneficios que esta obtenía de gente como el maestro de Encantamientos.

-          Equipararte a tu hermano es suficiente. –sentenció.

Y mantuvieron silencio hasta que Darrow apareció, diez minutos más tarde de lo normal y en camiseta corta, cargando con el baúl.

-          ¡Eh! –Storm le señalaba la prenda veraniega, desagradada.- Yo quiero de eso.

-          Tengo otra de Gryffindor, si quieres—

-          El jersey está bien. –se tocó su escudo. No protestaría por el calor en toda la jornada.

-          Siento llegar tarde, pero estaba reunido con Losnedahl, Cooper-Pack y el resto de capitanes. Supongo que lo colgarán en los tablones pero, las pruebas de acceso serán la semana que viene, el viernes. –ambos asintieron.- Sé que estáis preparados ambos y eso no es problema, pero a las pruebas de acceso han de presentarse todos los miembros del equipo, salvo capitanes. Por tanto, Gryffindor y su plantilla han de empezar a entrenar ya de forma exhaustiva. –cogía aire. Claramente venía corriendo.

-          ¿Y eso en qué me afecta a mí? –Storm no entendía.

-          Te afecta en que, por ejemplo, este viernes Gryffindor entrenará a última hora y en adelante. Por lo que se solapa mi entrenamiento como capitán con ellos con el de… Profesor Brice, con vosotros.

-          ¿Profesor Brice? –ni Damen ni Storm pudieron evitar compartir cierto desencanto hacia el título. Darrow achinó la mirada.

-          Tenía que diferenciarlo de alguna forma. Como sea… Entrenaremos juntos. Y puesto que estáis preparados, y hoy haremos una última clase de repaso antes de ponernos en serio de cara a las pruebas… El viernes seguiréis el entrenamiento de mi equipo. Tú no creo que tengas problemas –miraba a Storm.- con ellos, o sea, quiero decir, que puedes entrenar con nosotros sin pega alguna, pero…

Miró a Damen. Cualquiera podría atenerse a la magia para explicar el cómo el rostro del profesor variaba en función de a quién miraba. Damen recibía unos ojos que Storm, sin duda, no parecía merecer a juicio de Darrow.

-          No están muy encantados con la idea.

-          Imagino que tú tampoco. –quiso puntualizar. Darrow asintió.

-          Exacto. Pero no queda otra.

-          ¿No podemos continuar los últimos entrenamientos con Cooper-Pack? –Damen proponía.

-          Cooper-Pack entrenará a los más jóvenes.

-          ¿Y quién entrenará a Slytherin? –Storm buscaba saber.

-          Ya que no hay capitán, el equipo se entrena por su cuenta—

-          ¿No podemos entrenar con ellos?

-          No. –cortó a Damen.- Slytherin no tiene capitán, así que sus candidatos entrenan por su cuenta hasta el nombramiento de uno tras las pruebas.

-          Pero vamos a entrenar con el tuyo—

-          Porque soy vuestro profesor. –alzaba la voz cada vez que Damen hablaba. Este desistió en intentar hablar.- Así que, nada –chasqueó los dedos y las escobas hicieron su aparición.-, de cara al viernes, tú entrenarás de cara a ser guardiana, y tú… si no te matan antes, con el resto.

Damen asintió. Acto seguido, Darrow daba una patada al baúl para, como siempre, el snitch saliese volando al igual que los bludgers.

-          Entrenaremos en aros a velocidad de partido y, puesto que solo somos dos, te mandaré un bludger como forma de incordio.

-          Gracias, Brice. –burló.

-          Y tú… trae la snitch tantas veces como te deje. Hoy seguirá nuevas rutas, y también tendrás un bludger, ya que no hay más gente. –Storm se montó a la escoba y salió disparada hacia un lateral de aros. Damen fue a hacer lo mismo pero Darrow le frenó tirando de su jersey.- Una cosa más…

Había bajado la voz pese a que era físicamente imposible que la chica les oyese ya. Aun así, su rabia estaba intacta.

-          Si no quieres que mi equipo acabe contigo el viernes, te propondría una cosa: evita por todos los medios que tu hermano aparezca.

-          Te recuerdo que yo no le he invitado a venir.

-          Le prohibiría yo el acceso, pero luego dices que no duermes por las noches –burló.-, así que me da igual si le invitas o no, que no venga. Largo. –le espantó, espantándose a sí mismo también rumbo a Storm.

Entrenaron a gran intensidad, una que, pese al cansancio posterior, fue más que bien recibida por los que la sufrieron. Storm había acabado agotada todos los entrenamientos pero, el de ese día, superaba con creces sus capacidades. Iba con el jersey remangado, sin túnica, y con el pelo recogido en un moño tras su cuello. Buscaba mantener el ritmo que Darrow imponía y, aunque lo conseguía, la bludger le estaba volviendo loca.

Por más que Darrow ejercía de profesor, menos interés tenía ella en escucharle. Estaba rabiosa, cansada, y con ganas de llegar ya al suelo para ir a darse una buena ducha. Su ira aumentaba además al ver que no solo Darrow permanecía intacto al frente, sino al ver que cada vez que Damen traía el snitch al de Gryffindor, este parecía no notar cansancio en sus músculos. Si no fuese porque cada vez acudía a ellos con el pelo más alborotado y la respiración más agitada, juraría que solo ella estaba a punto de desfallecer.

Cuando Darrow puso punto final a la clase tras la última entrega de Damen, a Storm le dieron ganas de dar un grito de alegría. Se limitó con abrazarse al aro más cercano y descansar en él. El propio Damen se echaba hacia delante en su escoba con los antebrazos cruzados sobre ella y la cara gacha. Respiraba arrítmico. Darrow hablaba un poco sin llegar a los oídos de nadie, fue hacia Storm y le ofreció la mano. Se la dio cuidadosa de no caerse al tambalear.

-          No vas a tener problemas para entrar, créeme.

-          ¿Quién realizará las pruebas? –no tenía oxígeno. Darrow quiso reír.

-          En vuestro caso, Cooper-Pack e imagino que el miembro más veterano que haya en el equipo. –quiso preguntar por él pero no tenía fuerzas. 

Se limitó a asentir como una culminación a la conversación mantenida. Luego, Darrow pasó al lado de Damen antes de descender.

-          Buen trabajo. –le felicitó con una palmada en la espalda.

Damen ni alzó la cabeza, solo se limitó a hablar con una voz agotada.

-          Gracias.

Tanto el candidato a buscador como la candidata a guardiana recibieron el agua de la ducha como caricia divina. Storm se tiró largo y tendido bajo el chorro hasta que se vio capacitad a seguir con su vida. Se vistió con la camisa y corbata de Slytherin, al igual que la falda al permitirle esta prenda un mayor aireo en las piernas pero, sin duda, descartó enfundarse en el jersey o túnica.

Cuando salió al camino a Hogwarts, Darrow la esperaba como si viniese de dormir la siesta. Sin pizca de agotamiento ya fuese en el rostro o en su cuerpo, parecía recién levantado de una plácida siesta.

-          Cómo lo haces… -sentía rabia hacia él. Darrow rio.

-          Costumbre.

-          Lo que sea… -echaron a andar.- ¿Damen se ha ido ya? –Darrow asintió.- Hoy Santoro ha tenido una de las suyas con Ysera.

-          ¿Otra vez?

-          Tiene que hacer trabajos en Hogwarts para pagar deudas –el tono malicioso que le dio hizo quitarle hierro a la primea parte de la conversación.-, y Santoro, por lo visto aprovechó para recordarle lo poco que la quiere cerca.

-          ¿Dijo algo en particular?

-          Sé por dónde vas y para eso mejor le preguntas a Ysera. –Darrow puso los ojos en blanco.

-          Solo era curiosidad—

-          ¿Curiosidad? ¿A dónde vas ahora?

-          ¿Al Gran Comedor? –Storm dudaba.- Voy a buscar a Teren y al Gran—

-          ¿Ves? A cuchichear.

-          No voy a cuchichear. –pausó.- Teren y yo hablaremos tras las clases pero ahora—

-          ¡¿Ves!?

-          ¡Ahora vamos a comer! Solo a comer.

-          Lo que sea.

-          ¿Si no quieres que cuchichee –burló.- para qué me dices nada?

-          Te lo digo en materia de amigo de Ysera. Para que hables con ella.

-          Y que ella me informe y así poder cuchichear más ¿no? –Storm puso los ojos en blanco.

Siguieron parte del camino en silencio, pensativos.

-          El sábado voy al Ministerio. –a eso Storm no quiso buscarle la gracia. Le miraba.- Tengo que hacer algunas cosas, y hablar con alguna gente. –Storm asintió.

-          Imagino que mi madre es una de esas personas. –él asintió de vuelta.

-          Antes de las clases, Losnedahl me tuvo bastante liado, y ando un poco desconectado de todo. No puedo alargarlo más.

-          ¿Irá Teren?

-          No. Es mejor que Teren se quede.

-          ¿Hay algún motivo por el cual decides ir el sábado?

Sabía que para Darrow no era problema ausentarse de alguna clase o acudir por la tarde entre semana.

-          No soy el único que va. –resumió.

-          Alexander…

-          Esta semana están habiendo muchos juicios. Teren me ha dicho que Cassius está que se sale como juez Supremo. –Storm resopló.

-          ¿Es buena idea que te plantes allí solo? Teren tal vez debería—

-          Teren no debe ir. Quiere, pero es mejor que se quede. Al menos hasta que hable con tu madre, y demás.

-          Es por los Dantsov ¿no? –asintió él.

-          Intento que Teren se mantenga al margen de ellos todo lo posible.

-          Aun así no sé si es buena idea que te plantes allí solo.

-          Puedes venir conmigo, si quieres. –no tardó en ver las dobles intenciones de Darrow. Hasta el chico quiso rectificar.- No lo digo en ese sentido… Ya sé que no quieres tener nada que ver con esto, pero ya que voy a ver a tu madre pensé que a lo mejor—

-          Prefiero quedarme. –sentenció. Darrow asintió de vuelta.

-          Entonces iré solo.

-          ¿Lo sabe Eo? –silencio.- No se lo vas a decir…

-          Tal vez antes de irme. No será mucho rato, así que no quiero que se preocupe. –llegaron a los aledaños del castillo.- En fin ¿nos vemos mañana para Runas? –Storm asintió.

-          No tengo clase después de comer.

-          Perfecto, porque yo la tengo libre y después tengo entrenamiento, no sé cuánto se alargará. ¿Nos vemos en el Gran Comedor?

-          Hecho.

-          Vale, te veré allí entonces.

Antes de despedirse, Storm sintió la necesidad de reírse de Darrow por la pronta citación. Aún quedaba día y medio y ya estaba planeado el encuentro, lo que le hacía cuestionarse si no compartiría ni un segundo del periodo con él como para poder haberlo hablado más adelante. Una parte de ella no se sorprendió al comprobar que, en efecto, no se toparía ni con él ni con Teren hasta la hora establecida.

Al menos, no fue la única en padecer su falta. Ninguna de las chicas se topó con los muchachos desde el martes tarde hasta el miércoles noche cuando, después de cenar, decidían compartir unos minutos en los jardines. Ysera les puso al día respecto a Santoro, respondiendo al sinfín de preguntas que tanto Storm como Eo imaginaban querrían ver resueltas por parte de la chica. Luego, dedicaron el resto del tiempo antes de ir a dormir a practicar hechizos, esta vez, con una partícipe Storm.

El jueves a segunda hora, puesto que el calendario les citaba como libres, Ysera fue hacia la biblioteca a encontrarse con Madame Targer. No le disgustaba la idea de hacer el trabajo en la biblioteca, pues la relacionaba con el mundo en el que ella había dedicado basar su formación no mágica. Por ello, tampoco quería alargar el encuentro y provocar, seguramente, que Santoro llamase su atención por el retraso.

Targer le explicó que tendría que mantener el orden de la biblioteca y hacerse cargo de que nadie se excedía en ruidos o hechizos. También la puso al mando de la vigilancia de la sección prohibida para alumnos menores en ciertas tardes y, solo con ver el horario de labores que se le presentaba, ya se sintió agotada pero claramente excitada. Empezaría el propio viernes a esa misma hora, así que junto a la colaboración de Eo y Storm, allí se presentó en camisa blanca y falda negra para afrontar su primera jornada laboral mágica.

No llevaba identificación alguna, pues como trabajadora daba igual a la casa que perteneciese. De primeras, Storm y Eo la acompañaban dando algún tema de conversación mientras Ysera recogía libros que el cuerpo de estudiantes había dejado por doquier sin orden alguno. Al cabo de unos minutos, la propia Ysera les daba vía libre para marcharse a continuar sus rutinas a sabiendas de que, si la compañía se alargaba, no solo se sentiría tremendamente culpable por su tiempo perdido, sino que recibiría la visita de una Targer que no dudaría en reñirle.

Aprovechó su hora de soledad, echando de menos la compañía de a quienes había despachado, para darle vueltas a la clase de Aparición de por la tarde.

Tras dominar de cierta manera el control del cuerpo de un libro, Rannier les había puesto en práctica el alejarlos un poco más, dirigirlos a estancias que, por ejemplo no quedasen en su vista cercana. No lo consiguió durante la clase en cuestión así que practicaba ahora buscando enviar libros a la planta baja de la biblioteca. Se conformó con haberlo hecho al menos una vez, triplicando los logros en la propia clase de la materia una vez esta finalmente se dio.

En clase de Alquimia, aún aburridas y decepcionadas, Eo y Storm empezaban a realizar trabajos prácticos en clase de pociones para trabajar con el agua en la magia. Al menos, gracias a eso, la clase se pasó más rápido de lo esperado y pudieron aprender de una forma más entretenida a elaborar una roca explosiva capaz de traspasar muros sin estallar hasta que esta hubiese culminado su recorrido. Sin mucho garbo, abandonaron el aula ambas con el mismo pesar: el de que aún quedaba algo peor.

Eo no quería ir a Adivinación, más pérdidas de tiempo en un viernes por la tarde que siempre se le hacía eterno. Y por su parte, Storm no estaba para nada excitada con tener un entrenamiento de Quidditch en condiciones oficiales con los miembros de la casa Gryffindor. Se despidieron con pena, una marchando al campo y la otra en busca de Ysera. Cuando la de Hufflepuff dio con ella, lo hizo al final de una escalera, tomándola para bajar. Le habría gustado encontrarla sola, pero, como también había imaginado, Ysera hablaba con Damen.

-          Di lo que quieras, pero yo soy incapaz. –decía ella.

-          No lo eres. No te concentras lo suficiente—

-          No te pongas como Rannier con la concentración. –Damen rio a Ysera.- Intentaré hacerlo, pero no logro hacerlo aparecer más allá de una planta.

-          La semana que viene, en clase, verás como puedes.

-          Qué vas a decir tú, has mandado un libro a Hogsmeade. –rieron antes de dar con Eo.- ¡Ey! Iba a buscarte ¿vamos a calse?

No se trataba de un encuentro que no la incomodase, era obvio que Eo prefería estar rodeada de alguien que no fuese un Damen al que ni siquiera miraba. Asentía, aun así.

Ambas tomaron rumbo a la torre de Adivinación sintiendo cómo el tiempo se les escapaba de las manos a cada paso que daban. Se sentaron el la mesa que habituaban en el aula y prepararon un té ya sin pensar en el orden a seguir para la materia. Esperaron a que la Profesora Bonnei apareciese y, para sorpresa de ambas, la clase del día sería práctica.

Bonnei aprovechó el té que ambas muchachas habían realizado para usar de ejemplo de lectura. La maestra se bebió la infusión en la taza de Eo ante su mirada acusativa y luego les enseñó a leer los indicios básicos que mostraban los restos de té. Aprendieron a clasificar el evento en cuanto a cercano, ciertamente lejano, o ya futuro a tiempo corto. Sin darle importancia a nada más, Bonnei no mostró gesto alguno al mirar las tazas de ningún alumno.

-          Al menos sabemos que no vamos a morir. Digo yo que Bonnei habría dicho algo. –Eo imaginaba.

-          A lo mejor nos odia tanto que no nos lo dice por lo mismo. –rieron.- ¿Vamos a la biblioteca?

-          En realidad se me había ocurrido que podemos ir al campo de Quidditch. Tú nunca has visto un equipo entrenando ¿no?

-          Por no ver no he visto casi ni el campo… Cooper-Pack nos llevó un día a dar la clase allí junto a alumnos de cuarto y apenas alcé el vuelo. –Eo rio.

-          Gryffindor está entrenando para las pruebas y Storm está con ellos, podemos ir y darle apoyo.

Eo estaba emocionada con visitar el entrenamiento desde un inicio, pero esa sensación de alegría que recorrió el cuerpo de Ysera era tan novedosa como bienvenida. Se apresuraron en llegar a los campos de Quidditch para no perderse gran cosa, poder contar con al menos un extenso periodo de disfrute de lo que allí se diese. Daba igual que Eo aclarase que el entrenamiento iba a durar varias horas, por si acaso, no querían llegar demasiado tarde.

Cuando finalmente estaban en el área de Quidditch, ambas subieron a una de las gradas de cara a ver mejor desde las alturas. No eran las únicas, varios miembros de la casa Gryffindor habían ido a pasar lo que quedaba de tarde viendo y apoyando a los miembros del actual equipo de la casa.

De primeras, lo único que buscaban hacer era coger un sitio cercano a la parte baja de la grada, que les alejase un poco del resto de presentes. Eo no tenía problema, pero Ysera se llevaba ciertas miradas que la hacían sentir incómoda, algo que, pese a ya hacerle buscar costumbre, no terminaba de lograr causarla. Cuando hubieron dejado sus macutos en el banco y se hubieron acercado al borde de la grada, ambas empezaron a observar.

Sabían que hacía calor, toda la semana estaba siendo insufrible para todos y, el no cargar con las túnicas, había sido algo voluntario. Aun así, se imaginaban que los jugadores del campo debían de estar sufriendo de las temperaturas aún más que ellas.

Nadie volaba, todos estaban sobre el césped de una forma u otra. Las chicas llevaban unas mallas cortas por encima de la rodilla, negras, y arriba un top de tirantes ancho rojo. Era fácil reconocer a Storm pues llevaba este de color verde, acompañándolo de su frondosa melena rizada que, sabían, estaría sofocándola como de costumbre. La propia Storm permanecía en una zona separada del resto junto a dos chicas más, entrenaban con el método de guardián.

El resto de jugadores… corría y corría. Dando vueltas al campo. Solo uno permanecía aparentemente calmado. Al menos, en cuanto a físico refería.

-          ¡Más rápido! –Darrow trotaba al frente de todos.

Al igual que las chicas, sus pantalones eran por encima de las rodillas y también negros, pero estos no iban ceñidos a su cuerpo. Sin embargo, arriba, no llevaba nada. Al igual que el resto de chicos. Se fijaron en que las chicas que también corrían llevaban su top recogido bajo el pecho. El calor debía ser asfixiante para todos pues, hasta en la distancia, el sudor se veía claro, haciéndoles brillar con notoriedad hasta desde esa altura.

-          ¡Más rápido! –insistía.

Alargó el brazo, dejando ver que llevaba un bate. Con este, sacudió un bludger que por allí pasaba para dirigirlo al grupo que corría a su espalda. Varios de ellos se agacharon para evitarlo. Entre ellos, Damen.

-          Bien.

-          ¿Cuánto tiempo llevarán corriendo? –Eo dudaba. A Ysera le entró angustia solo de pensarlo, pues tampoco habían llegado con mucho retraso.- Parece que se van a derretir.

-          Tu hermano es encantador. –rieron.

-          Siempre les da esas palizas. A mí, cuando me entrenaba, era igual.

-          ¿A ti? -curiosa Ysera, desvió la mirada para observar a Eo. La chica asentía.

-          La adolescencia fue bastante dura para mí, en términos físicos. -reía, con cierto pesar no muy negativo pero sí aparentemente agotador.- No sé cómo es en el mundo Muggle, pero en el mágico, cambiar el sexo de un cuerpo tarda bastante, porque la magia no funciona igual que la medicina que imagino hay en el mundo no mágico. Las pociones llevan tiempo preparlas, que tu cuerpo se adapte a ellas... ¿En la sociedad Muggle se realizan a alguna edad límite, o varía según la persona?

-          Es según la persona, creo que nuestros métodos son diferentes... -podía asegurar.- Imagino que lo ideal es hacerlo cuanto más pequeño se es, pero, creo que la mayoría de casos se da cuando ya hay mayor edad. La adolescencia es un inicio, imagino, como dices. 

-          Con la magia, se es más recomendable esperar a una edad más... segura, en cuanto a crecimiento. O sea, se puede hacer en la infancia, claro, cada caso es un mundo, pero... Hay posibilidad de que tu cuerpo rechace según qué fórmulas, porque al fin y al cabo sigues creciendo, sigues madurando. Yo lo habría hecho de niña, pero teníamos mucho miedo a que saliese mal, y tampoco conocemos el mundo no mágico para haber acudido a él. Tengo entendido que con la magia todo funciona más rápido una vez te pones a ello, pero lleva más tiempo al cuerpo aceptarlo en inicio, así que, tuve que esperar, pero cuando se pudo hacer, todo fue rápido.

Fascinada al escuchar cómo funcionaba la medicina en el mundo mágico, se reservaba por puro respeto el querer saciar la curiosidad respecto a otras tantas preguntas que surgían en su pensar. Se limitó a escuchar lo que Eo dijese.

-          Las hormonas y las operaciones me dejaron bastante debilitada cuando todo ya estuvo en su sitio, hasta con la magia imagino que eso es inevitable, y luego apenas podía mantenerme con energía haciendo deporte. Así que Darrow me entrenaba, y no tenía piedad alguna de mí. -reía.

-          Insisto, tu hermano es encantador. -irónica una vez más, aunque riendo por igual.

-          Se lo agradezco, la verdad. Si no fuese por él, las escaleras de mi casa me seguirían resultando agotadoras. -al sentir el tema finiquitado, ambas volvieron la atención al campo.

-          ¡Más rápido! –insistía Darrow.

Y, cuanto más lo hacía, más aumentaban su velocidad. Iban de lado a lado del campo. De aros a aros evitando bludgers que el líder del grupo apaleaba.

-          Alto. –a la altura del centro del campo, bajó la velocidad tras otra vuelta infernal, permitiendo a sus jugadores un leve descanso.

Estos se dejaron caer allí donde se encontrasen. Solo una chica y un chico permanecieron de pie, apoyados el uno con el otro.

Y Damen.

El de Slytherin estaba más cercano a Darrow, claramente había seguido su ritmo mejor que el resto y, aun así parecía estar a punto de colapsar. Su pelo blanco había perdido el liso revoltoso de siempre, el sudor le había dado ciertas ondas, reviviendo las mismas a su claro disgusto. Estaba apoyado sobre las rodillas, tomando aire. Esperaban disfrutar de una mayor pausa, pero el capitán no daba un respiro más.

Darrow chasqueó los dedos y uno de los baúles que decoraban el medio del terreno se abrió escupiendo botellas de agua. Todas con el león y colores de Gryffindor. Solo Damen se quedó sin recibir ninguna de las susodichas, teniendo que ir Darrow a acercarle una a mano. Damen, aún agachado, la miró a regañadientes antes de cogerla.

-          Tranquilo, no la hemos envenenado.

-          Qué halago. –confesaba irónico.

Pegaba un largo trago para hidratarse y vaciarla con ahínco, tirándola hacia el baúl de nuevo una vez le fue inservible. Caminaba en círculos, observando y despejando la mente del cansancio. Observó la grada llena de rojo y la esquina más oscura captó su mirada. Ysera estaba allí y, pese a la lejanía, veía su rostro con claridad Sonriendo con timidez al observar de vuelta. En respuesta, sonrió él en igual sensación a un lado,  alzando un poco la cabeza.

-          Dantsov. –Darrow le llamaba. Este se giró suspirando.- Klapp. –llamaba a al chico, tirado en el suelo.- A cazar la snitch.

-          No jodas, tío… -Klapp agonizaba con la espalda sobre el césped. Su brazo derecho tapaba sus ojos.- No… jodas…

-          Klapp, levántate.

-          Tío que estamos matados—

-          ¡Klapp! –sin cariño alguno, Darrow volvía a reclamarle. Este rodó como pudo y se buscó alzar a gatas.

-          Voy…voy…

Damen permanecía a la espera, cogiendo la escoba cuando esta llegó tras el chasquido de dedos de Darrow. A Klapp le dio de lleno en la cabeza, lanzándolo de nuevo contra el césped. El resto del equipo agotó sus pocas fuerzas en reír. Darrow, mientras le susurraba a la snitch, que se agitaba en su mano deseosa de volar.

-          Los dos bludgers van para vosotros –con Klapp ya alzado, habló.- de parte de los bateadores.

Dichos miembros del equipo alzaban la cabeza desde el suelo, bufando con claro descontento por su también nulo descanso. Les tocaba ponerse en pie.

-          Bateadores, dedicaros solo a ellos dos. Y sé que os va a costar, pero hacerlo en igualdad de condiciones. –miraba a Damen, al igual que el resto.

Claramente quería evitar que los golpeadores aprovechasen la ocasión para dañar al de Slytherin.

-          Tengo tantas ganas como vosotros de que Slytherin se quede sin buscador pero, hoy, al menos, que se quede de una pieza. –Damen alzaba una ceja con falsa sorpresa.- Me da igual quién consiga la snitch más veces, quiero que os sepáis mover con dos bludgers detrás, como si no hubiese nadie más en el campo. Estáis tardando.

Les dio la espalda a la vez que liberaba a la bola dorada. Damen no tardó ni un segundo en echar a volar. Klapp, en cambio, procrastinó un poco más.

-          Cazadores. –quedaban seis jugadores junto a Darrow.- En equipos de tres, quiero ver estrategias de ataque que ya dimos el año pasado, y quiero precisión. Ahora mando a las guardianas.

Darrow se acercó al grupo de tres que practicaba ejercicios bajo los aros. Dirigió a las dos chicas de Gryffindor, una a cada aro, y habló con Storm sobre el que sería su turno. Mientras tanto, le tocaba esperar.

Por el campo, los bateadores se movían de forma estratégica para desestabilizar tanto a Damen como a Klapp. Damen parecía más ágil que Klapp, pero el de Gryffindor parecía conocer mayores trucos de recorte de tiempo y casi siempre se colocaba a la cabeza del de Slytherin. Entre eso por un lado, y los cazadores divididos en grupos de tres buscando anotar entre los aros, Ysera necesitó de Eo para aclarar todas sus dudas.

La de Hufflepuff comenzó la explicación de Quidditch más simple que podía realizar. A Ysera le quedó todo claro en cuestión de minutos, dejando el resto de la lección de Eo a anécdotas o pequeñas reglas del deporte. Se callaron en el acto en cuanto vieron a una de las guardianas bajar para dar paso a Storm. La chica se colocaba frente a los aros y, aunque reflejaba clara seguridad, tanto Eo como Ysera sabían que algo de nervios guardaba con ella.

Empezó bien, luego se desvió un poco encajando varios tantos, pero retomó el rumbo a tiempo para salvar una gran tanda al final.

-          ¡Storm! –Darrow revoloteaba por los alrededores.

Daba indicaciones tanto a buscadores, bateadores, como a cazadores. Ahora iba hacia la chica y le explicaba algo inaudible a los de la grada. Storm asentía, sin quitar el ojo de encima al equipo de cazadores de los que se tenía que defender. El primer ataque lo erró tras un disparo bastante ágil de una de las jugadoras, pero todos  los demás, se los llevó consigo.

-          ¡Bien, Storm! –les corregía o les felicitaba, pero Darrow no mostraba apego alguno hacia nadie.

De vez en cuando, los buscadores se acercaban a Darrow a hacer entrega del snitch. El primero fue Klapp, luego Damen la llevó durante tres veces seguidas para dar paso a otras dos de Klapp. Pararon cuando uno de los bludgers destrozó la parte delantera de la escoba del de Gryffindor impidiéndole seguir con la tanda. Darrow aprovechó esa pausa y el fin del último turno de guardianas para reunirles a todos en el césped y tener una charla final. A ojos de los espectadores, esta fue demasiado larga. Algunos, hasta abandonaron la grada, pero los jugadores en cambio, atentos a cada palabra, no quitaban ojo de Darrow ni oído de su discurso. Storm y Damen permanecían a un lado, pero también escuchaban lo que tuviese que decir al grupo. Fuese lo que fuese que decía el capitán, les incluía en ello.

Cuando terminó, mantuvo a Storm y Damen a un lado y organizó a su equipo. Guardiana, tres cazadores y un bateador, contra lo mismo al lado contrario. Klapp, con la escoba que dejaba Storm, encargado de encontrar la snitch cuanto antes. Un partido breve que Darrow ordenaba para, de mientras, charlar con los de Slytherin que esperaban su valoración personalizada.

Lo hacía en madera de capitán y profesor, tanto Storm como Damen permanecían atentos sin decir nada. Por la experiencia que tenían tanto Eo como Ysera al oír las historias de su compañera, normalmente los entrenamientos de tres eran muy diferentes a esto. Provocaciones, bromas, enfados… todo distaba de la actual profesionalidad que mostraba Darrow.

Cuando este hubo acabado, se giró y echó a volar. Storm y Damen se encaminaban a los vestuarios. Eo e Ysera bajaron apresuradas a esperar a su compañera, pues el interés en lo que se fuese a dar en el campo de Quidditch ya era inexistente si ella no formaba parte de la aventura.  Hablaban de mientras sobre el resto del equipo rojo, hasta que Damen fue el primero en salir, con el jersey de Slytherin ya tapando su hasta entonces desnudo torso, sus pantalones largos negros y el pelo completamente alborotado en su cabeza, recién secado con una toalla.

Sonreía cansado a Ysera, que le recibía al lado. Eo permanecía callada junto a ambos.

-          Vaya paliza os ha dado ¿no?

-          Sin estas palizas luego llegamos a las pruebas o los partidos y no salen las cosas.

-          Vaya, estás defendiendo a Darrow. –Damen rio. Pero no lo negó.

-          Se le da bien. Ha sido un buen entrenamiento.

Ysera quiso preguntar por Alexander, el cómo se tomaría su hermano que defendiese la estrategia de Darrow. Prefirió no hacerlo.

-          Aunque nada mejor como saber que es fin de semana y podré recuperarme tirado en la cama. –ella rio.- ¿Qué haréis vosotras? –quiso incluir a Eo en la conversación.

La de Hufflepuff miró a Ysera y luego negó, encogiéndose de hombros.

-          Estudiar. –fue lo máximo que podía decir. Damen aceptó su poca disposición a charlar con él.

-          ¿Has empezado con los trabajos? –Ysera frunció el ceño.- Lo que Santoro te dijo—

-          Ah, sí, sí… Justo esta mañana. Reorganizar la biblioteca.

-          Apasionante… -burló él.- En fin, tengo que irme. Nos vemos por la Sala Común.

A punto estuvo de volver a acudir a Alexander para de nuevo enmudecer antes de mentarle. Esperaba verle, como decía, pero solo deseaba que Alexander no apareciese por las esquinas una vez el encuentro se diese.

Le vio marchar justo cuando Eo recibía a Storm a su espalda.

-          ¡Futura guardiana de las serpientes! –la felicitaba.

Storm ponía los ojos en blanco mientras se sonreía. Una forma de rechazar los alaridos pero, a la vez, reconocer su labor.

Ysera aplaudía y le dedicaba cánticos aullados.

-          Esperar a las pruebas al menos…

-          ¿Bromeas? He estado cotilleando –informaba Eo. Comenzaron su camino al castillo.- y solo se presenta un chico de séptimo juvenil. Y, créeme, no es tan bueno como tú.

-          ¿Le has visto?

-          No sé ni quién es, pero no es tan bueno como tú, seguro. –rieron a Eo, dejando que la alegría que mostraba se les contagiase.

Tuvieron una cena temprana en el Gran Comedor. Luego, sin prisas, fueron a los jardines a pasear y comentar temas varios hasta que el cansancio hizo acto de presencia. Habían hablado de los profesores, de quién fiarse y de quién no. También de los alumnos, sus compañeros con los que prácticamente no hablaban. Llegaron a la conclusión de que, los únicos con cierto perdón, eran los propios a los que Eo en su casa se había dirigido. El resto, nadie había abierto la boca en dirección a ellas y, ni siquiera los de Hufflepuff habían tenido la decencia de hacerlo con alguien lejano a su casa. Todos suspendían, al menos en sus valoraciones.

El fin de semana se les presentó ciertamente aburrido. Querían haber ido a Hogsmeade, en especial una Ysera ansiosa por visitar el pequeño pueblo una vez más, pero lo dispar de sus horarios impidió poder concretar un espacio libre en el que acudir. A Ysera le tocaba trabajar en la biblioteca el sábado por la mañana mientras que Storm se reunía con Darrow para dar Runas. Eo y Teren, sin tareas, aprovecharon para perfeccionar hechizos y ayudar al muchacho de cara a sus asignaturas. Eo le preguntaba en forma de examen, Teren respondía demostrando sabérselo todo pese a su insistencia en que, por mucho que dijesen, no lo llevaba todo tan preparado. 

Ya por la tarde, Storm y Eo se reunieron para trabajar en Alquimia y Transformaciones hasta que Ysera llegó a su encuentro para ponerse con Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras para hacer un trabajo sobre animagos. También luego recuperaron proyectos de Herbología y, al acabar esa parte, practicaron más Hechizos y algunas pociones. No fue una tarde productiva para todas. Si bien Ysera estaba más centrada en trabajar, Storm no quitaba el ojo de encima a Eo.

Darrow se había ido al Ministerio tras la clase de Runas con Storm, y era obvio que su hermana pequeña ya lo sabía. Le hubiese gustado tranquilizarla, asegurar a la chica de alguna forma que Darrow estaría bien, pero la verdad es que ninguna garantía guardaba respecto a aquella visita. Y tanto una como la otra sabían que, siempre que se daban, la incógnita de esperar era lo único que quedaba. Fue por ello por lo que Storm optaba por guardar silencio.

El domingo fue más calmado, a su alegría. Darrow había regresado, de una pieza y un humor de perros, por ello la jornada del último día semanal lo dedicó a pasarse con Teren y hasta con Klapp las horas reunido sin que las chicas pudiesen llegar a verles. Tampoco ellas salieron de la biblioteca, así que tampoco contaron con mucha ocasión de buscarles. Estudios Muggles, Historia de la Magia, algún ejercicio de Runas, y alguna demostración de Ysera de Aparición para las chicas que no salían de su asombro.

Cuanto más trabajaban en los fines de semana, más parecían recibir durante la jornada. Si bien ninguna fue examinada en Pociones ni lunes ni viernes, Encantamientos volvía a estar al límite con ellas probando hechizos de defensa que obviamente no dominaban. Solo Damen parecía salvarse de eso, siendo usado de ejemplo en las clases de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras que Wansky seguía empleando como complemento a Santoro.

Para Eo y para Ysera, las clases de Estudios Muggles seguían siendo su alivio semanal. Pese a la constante manía de Agrerta por mandarles trabajos o ejercicios, la presencia de Teren y Darrow de vez en cuanto amenizaba toda explicación. Hasta Damen parecía más receptivo a ojos de Ysera en el aula, algo que, sin duda, era digno de agradecer para una chica a la que el deseo por seguir conociéndole le latía tan fuerte.

Sin embargo, la que era distracción para Storm cada semana, esos días fue un quebradero de cabeza.

El último entrenamiento de Vuelo que mantuvieron con Darrow fue el martes. Tanto Damen como ella habían propuesto, de manera separada pero conectada a su asombro, que el chico les aceptase en alguno de sus entrenamientos de Gryffindor y así amoldarse a un ejercicio colectivo, pero Darrow no se veía capacitado para ello esa vez. Según Losnedahl, que eso sucediese suponía una ventaja para ambos miembros de Slytherin en comparación con el resto de presentes a las pruebas. Por tanto, llegaron al viernes con una última clase intensiva dada el martes que les dejaba, a juicio de Darrow, más que preparados para afrontar la selección.

A sabiendas de que las pruebas comenzaban tras la última hora lectiva, Eo e Ysera propusieron a la Profesora Bonnie abandonar el aula unos minutos antes para ir a hacer compañía a Storm, que junto a Damen, habían ido con Darrow a practicar al campo de Quidditch.

El capitán de Gryffindor se había negado a darles una clase como tal. Les animaba a entrar en calor, a practicar el simple hecho de volar para que no les temblasen las piernas de cara a las pruebas. Ninguno de los dos parecía nervioso, y aun así agradecieron en su interior la idea de Darrow, pues, los numerosos errores que cometieron en un principio, no iban a expandirse de esa clase.

Cuando Darrow hubo acabado su charla final, echó el vuelo para irse a sentar con Ysera y Eo y otros tantos miembros de Slytherin que empezaban a llegar a ver las pruebas de selección de su equipo. Eran las primeras.

-          Lo has hecho bien. –Ysera le tranquilizaba.- Ambos están muy preparados—

-          Pero es irónico, quiero que les cojan porque, obviamente, sería la confirmación de que he hecho un buen trabajo, pero por otro lado sé que son muy buenos y joder, como capitán de Gryffindor no les quiero en Slytherin. –ambas rieron.

-          Eso te lo piensas antes de aceptar el puesto, profesor Brice. –a Eo le hacía gracia que Ysera no le hubiese dejado de llamar así desde que Darrow subió a la grada.- ¿Seguirán dando clase de Vuelo una vez les cojan?

-          No creo. Tal vez alguna, si Lonsedahl me lo pide, pero ahora pasarían a entrenar con el equipo. Se les convalida la asignatura.

-          ¿Sabes cómo serán sus pruebas?

Eo cotilleaba desde lo alto a todos los estudiantes que se habían presentado para Slyterin, que eran más de los esperados.

-          No. Supongo que con Storm la pondrán en un equipo a ver cómo se maneja, pero con Damen, ni idea. Por lo general varían de equipo a equipo, para que no haya filtraciones.

No dijeron nada durante unos instantes. Miraban desde lo alto cómo Cooper-Pack reunía a todos para dar las órdenes, los indicativos a seguir. La grada se fue llenando, y el murmuro de la gente le hizo a Darrow asimilar que era mejor que se fuese, pues no estaba en un lugar en el que fuese a ser bien recibido. Se puso en pie y fue a despedirse, al menos mantener la cordialidad con las dos únicas personas de esa torre que le permitirían quedarse. 

A su disgusto, zanjó cualquier despedida al alzar la mirada y no poder redirigir la vista. Daba de cara con un Alexander que, por nada del mundo, se iba a perder esas pruebas en las que, estaba claro, no solo su hermano se jugaba demasiado. Estaba unos bancos más arriba y, de vuelta, no le quitaba ojo.

Podría haber pasado como un gesto de odio mutuo ya común, pero tanto Ysera como Eo vieron mucho más en ambas miradas. Algo que no estaba la última vez. No supieron identificar el qué, pero Eo esperó que no se tratase de nada que tuviese que ver con la última visita de su hermano al Ministerio. Algo que, a su pesar, sabía así sería.

-          Nos vemos luego.

Cogió su escoba y descendió hacia el túnel desde donde vería la prueba. Ambas chicas decidieron intentar ignorar a Alexander lo que durase la selección y enfocaron toda su energía en apoyar a Storm que, decidida, cogía su escoba y se alzaba hacia los aros.

Desde allí, echó una mirada a sus dos animadoras personales y les sonrió con una timidez que denotaba su nerviosismo. Ambas le mostraron un pulgar alzado con plena confianza. Tanto a ellas como a Darrow ya los tenía convencidos. Ahora, solo quedaba el equipo.

 


	16. La selección

La  última vez que cogió el quaffle antes de que Cooper-Pack hiciese sonar el silbato, fue la única en la que se permitió suspirar. Recogía también todo el oxígeno que hasta ese momento había estado recibiendo en pequeñas cantidades. Lo expulsaba luego en gran medida para buscar dar calma a sus pulmones. No quería bajar de los aros, sabía lo que había hecho y cómo había ido la prueba, pero, aun así…

Apenas encajó dos tantos durante su test, de los que no se culpaba tampoco. La cazadora veterana de Slytherin seguramente no tendría problemas para mantener su puesto, a ojos de Storm era difícil de superar tener tanta técnica como ella. Aun así, eran dos puntos en contra de su casillero y solo tenía ojos para lo negativo en su prueba. Quería la perfección, quería haber brillado de tal manera que no hubiese lugar a dudas.

-          Buen trabajo, Pemberton. –la profesora de Vuelo la felicitaba al tomar tierra.

Acompañada del jugador más veterano de su casa, un chico de pelo negro recogido en una coleta larga con tez cristalina. Tenía los pómulos marcados, recogiendo una mirada que parecía estar siempre alerta. Chocaba demasiado con la media sonrisa llena de orgullo que le dedicaba a Pemberton antes de ofrecerle su mano.

-          Buen trabajo.

Felicitó a la chica y esta fue a un lado para dejar turno a otro. Un joven de séptimo juvenil subía a su posición entre aros para presentar su candidatura. Storm no sabía cómo lo había hecho más allá de los dos tantos encajados, pero tenía claro que mejor que él, seguro.

Mientras esperaba junto a otros alumnos que ya habían realizado la prueba, buscó con sus ojos al buscador. No había uno, sino dos, como ya pasase en el entreno de Gryffindor. Uno era un muchacho de piel negra que sobre la escoba parecía medir cerca de dos metros. El otro, era Damen. Los demás que se presentasen a la prueba, imaginaba, descansaban entre los del césped.

No les quitó el ojo de encima para ver cómo se movían. Estaba encantada con ser guardiana, era un puesto para el que se veía preparada desde que cogió una escoba por primera vez. Sin embargo, veía la labor del buscador y se sentía angustiada. Damen tuvo que escibar el bludger más veces que su compañero desde que Storm estuviese mirando y, a pesar de ese impedimento, el chico se movía como pez en el agua. Tenía mucha agilidad para dominar la escoba, también para equilibrar el peso de su cuerpo en los giros que eran requeridos. No se extrañó en verle coger la snitch tres veces en comparación con la única que cazó el otro candidato. Y hasta Storm vio que lo hizo debido al incordio de las dos bludgers sobre Damen  más que por destreza propia, pues la molestia de dichas pelotas contra Damen fue tan irritante que hasta Cooper-Pack tuvo que ir a revisar su funcionamiento.

El turno de Damen y su rival en la prueba llegó a su fin cuando la profesora paró a los bateadores con sus balones para analizarlos antes de dar paso a dos buscadores más: una chica con una trenza castaña que rozaba su cintura y un chico que parecía demasiado concentrado como para chocarle la mano en señal de duelo justo a la que iba a ser su rival. Cuando Damen pisó el suelo, se situó junto a Storm y resto de compañeros. Muchos le miraron. Storm no sabía sobre su propio futuro, pero estaba claro quién iba a ser el nuevo buscador.

-          ¡Lo has hecho genial! 

A la salida de las pruebas, Ysera se abrazaba a Storm con plena felicidad. Storm la recibía de vuelta.

-          No sé cómo lo haces para controlar tan bien la escoba, en serio.

-          Práctica. Cuando tienes tantos primos pequeños es fácil usar una escoba. –para Ysera la información no le aportaba nada. Eo, en cambio, rio asintiendo.

-          Nosotros no tenemos muchas posibilidades de ganar la liga este año, pero es que aunque las tuviésemos… entre tú, Kenzie…

-          ¿Kenzie? ¿Así se llama la cazadora? –la recordaba perfectamente tras haber sido la única capaz de anotarle dos tantos. Eo asintió.

-          Darrow siempre dice que, junto a Alexander, eran el peligro. Ahora entre tú y ella… No vais a dar un respiro.

-          Y Damen. –la propia Storm recordaba.- Le he estado viendo y… difícil que no le cojan. Es muy bueno. No sé si como su hermano, pero…

-          No, no es como su hermano. –Darrow llegaba a ellas tras salir del túnel.

-          ¿Algún día dejarás de decir esa frase?

No era la primera vez que el de Gryffindor diferenciaba a los Dantsov. Pese a que esta vez era en un contexto diferente, Storm no pudo evitar provocarle al respecto. Darrow le dio un leve codazo en la cintura, como protesta,

-          ¿Quién es más bueno?

-          No he visto a Damen en un partido, pero sí a Alexander, y aunque me jode saber que Damen estará en el equipo, me consuela saber que no es su hermano.

-          Vamos, que Alexander es mejor.

-          Cuando le vea –refería a Damen, chico que ahora salía del túnel.- en partido oficial, te diré.

-          ¡Ey!

Ysera daba un paso al lado para acercarse a su posición. Le sacó media sonrisa solo el aparecer frente a él.

-          Enhorabuena por la prueba, te ha salido genial.

-          Temía por mi vida, no sé qué le he hecho a los bludgers…-dejaba la mirada perdida, pensativo de manera cómica. Ella rio.

-          No creo que tengas problema para entrar al equipo. Ninguno, de hecho. –miraba a Storm.

Ambos candidatos compartieron mirada.

-          Enhorabuena por la prueba. –Damen felicitaba a la chica.- Lo poco que he podido verte, lo has hecho genial.

-          Sí, gracias.

Damen esperó a que Storm mostrase algo de amabilidad de vuelta, pero su posible futura compañera no fue más allá del agradecimiento. Volvió por ello a quien sí se la mostraba, Ysera.

-          He de subir a la grada a buscar a mi hermano, nos vemos ¿sí? –asintiendo, le dejó marchar.

Y tras eso, fueron todos a Hogwarts con la presión dejada atrás.

 

Poco más se dio de cara al día siguiente. Al regresar al castillo, se toparon con un Teren que dejaba de lado sus estudios para poder interesarse por la prueba en la que Storm había tomado partido. Por mucho que el Quidditch le fuese indiferente, el saber del ritmo de sus compañeros le animaba a ver el deporte con mejores ojos, por mucho que aún quisiese mantenerse alejado de él.

Estuvieron juntos antes de cenar, hasta que Darrow y Teren acudían a sus reuniones privadas que dejaban a las chicas sin nada que hacer más que carcomerse con la intriga. Cenaron y pasaron la noche hasta que el deseo por ir a dormir fue más latente que el de simplemente pasear. Se despidieron, sin llegar a reunirse con los dos desaparecidos ni en esos instantes, pero poco acompañaban ya las dudas al respecto del mismo cuando las muchachas pisaban los dormitorios.

-          ¿Tan tarde?

Le extrañaba a Ysera ver a Ivy al otro lado de la ventana a esas alturas de la noche. Storm asentía, tampoco entusiasmada ante la idea, y corría a coger a su ave de tras el cristal.

-          Debe llevar ahí un rato, está helada. –traía una nota consigo, que su dueña empezó a leer.- Es mi madre.

-          ¿Todo bien? –Storm asentía.

-          Me habla de mi padre, de cómo le va a ella en el Ministerio y de su encuentro con Brice la semana pasada. –lo dijo con total naturalidad.

Una que, sin duda, chirrió a una Ysera a la que la información le pillaba desprevenida.

-          ¿Con Darrow? ¿Tu madre? –ninguna entendía del todo las dudas de la otra.

-          Sí, Brice fue al Ministerio, entre otras cosas, para hablar con ella.

Cogió un papel y pluma para escribir la respuesta a su madre. Ysera, mientras, daba vueltas a la información.

-          ¿Se conocen?

-          Ahá. –no le daba importancia.

-          Darrow me dijo que no conocía a nadie de tu familia…

Storm alzó la mirada un segundo. Por un instante, no vio aquello como algo por lo que alarmarse. Acto seguido, fue como recordar la posible complicación de entendimiento. Y es que la relación de su madre con Darrow Brice era, pese al conocimiento ya extendido, algo confidencial. No supo qué decir. Agradeció que Ysera cambiase de tema, al menos ayudándola a minar la presión sobre su estómago.

-          Mis padres no han respondido. Tampoco sé cómo podrían hacerlo…

-          Puedo mandar a Ivy, digo yo que si la vuelven a ver en la ventana sabrán que es algo tuyo…-Ysera asentía, agradeciendo el detalle.

Luego cogió a Cereal y Harry, que dormían sobre la cama, y los llevó a la suya consigo.

-          Oye… -quiso aclararlo.- Creo que es mejor que Brice te lo explique. No debería haber dicho nada.

-          Sí, tranquila.

Fue lo que la animó a mantenerse interesada en el sábado. Pasó la mañana otra vez trabajando en la biblioteca, paseando por la mesa en la que Eo y Storm estaban realizando varias tareas. Ni Darrow ni Teren hicieron acto de presencia, pero tampoco los Dantsov ni casi nadie de los cursos adultos. Se había acostumbrado en esas semanas a ver Hogwarts vacío de estudiantes del grado adulto. Por algún motivo, casi nadie permanecía por allí los fines de semana.

Tras comer, Storm vio con buenos ojos apuntarse a la lección de Pociones que Teren iba a mantener con Eo, pues nunca tenía tiempo suficiente a su espalda dedicado a esa rama de la magia y, con Teren, sera garantía de aprendizaje. Pese a que Ysera habría estado encantada de unirse, siendo a esas alturas la más alejada de la conformidad respecto a las Pociones, había convencido a Darrow para practicar tanto Aparición como Encantamientos en un aula abandonada.

El muchacho llegó tarde, algo a lo que parecía acostumbrar sobre todo últimamente. No parecía muy animado, pero no tardó en amoldarse a la situación y prepararse para ensayar unos cuantos hechizos que entendía como adecuados para la chica. Tras una tanda de encantamientos comunes, quisieron avanzar.

-          ¿Qué estás dando con Wansky?

-          Hechizos defensivos.  _Protego_ s, y variantes…

-          Qué animada.

-          Es que se me dan fatal.  En realidad, salvo Damen, casi nadie es capaz de hacerlo.

Le oyó resoplar, obviamente le veía reacio a cualquier mención al chico que Ysera pudiese aportar.

-          Es un dato informativo, nada más.

-          Lo fundamental para un hechizo defensivo es la concentración, y creértelo. –se centró.

-          Lo sé, es lo que dice Wansky.

-          Sí, pero no creo que lo lleves a cabo bien. Créeme, he estado en tu lugar, sé lo que es estar pensando más en el hacerlo como tal que en el motivo por el cual lo haces.

-          Ya, es que si esperas que me ponga en situación es difícil—

-          Esa es la clave. Si en algún momento de tu vida, y ojalá que no, te ves en necesidad de usar un _Protego_ ya sea menor o mayor, la necesidad la vas a tener clara, pero en clase… Has de recurrir a ella. –señalaba su cabeza.- Me dijiste cuando te conocí que habías lanzado a alguien por los aires. –asintió.

-          Y paré una bicicleta… Pero por mucho que piense en eso no es lo mismo. Quiero decir, no puedo—

-          Está bien. –Darrow dio vueltas sobre sí mismo en un aula en el que solo había pupitres amontonados. Con su varita, elevó un al aire y miró a Ysera.

-          No.

-          Sí.

-          Darrow, que no. –aun así, alzó su varita a la vez que el chico alzó una ceja.

-          ¿Preparada?

-          No. –tartamudeó.

-          Así me gusta. –le lanzó por el aire la mesa directa a su persona.

-           _¡Protego!_  

No ser aplastada por ella le hizo pensar que la había parado. Lo comprobó cuando alzó la mirada para, al bajar el brazo libre con el que también se había protegido, ver la mesa estamparse contra la pared haciéndose pedazos.

-          ¿Ves? Es cuestión de creérselo.

-          ¡Casi me matas, claro que me lo voy a creer!

-          Tenía control sobre la mesa, aunque no hubieses conjurado nada no te iba a tocar, vaya manera tienes de confiar en mí. –burlaba, reparando la mesa con otro hechizo. Ysera se aprovechó.

-          Confiaría en ti, pero me ocultas demasiadas cosas, y me mientes en otras tantas.

Darrow se giró asombrado por la brusquedad. La chica no parecía de broma.

-          ¿A qué te refieres?

-          ¿Qué hacías en el Ministerio la semana pasada? –le negó la mirada para colocar la mesa en su sitio.

-          No puedo decírtelo. Ni a ti ni a nadie, no es personal—

-          Entonces por qué me dijiste que no conocías a los Pemberton pero luego me entero de que conoces a la madre de Storm. –se giró a ella.

-          ¿Storm te ha dicho eso?

-          ¿Eso es lo importante? Porque para mí lo es el hecho de que me mentiste.

-          No te miento por placer, Ysera—

-          Al menos reconoces que me has mentido, gracias—

-          Ysera. –cortó.- Que conozco a la madre de Storm no es algo que sepa todo el mundo. Si no te lo dije, es porque no deberías saberlo.

-          Una cosa es no decírmelo, otra mentirme…

-          Tú me hablaste de Storm, y tuve curiosidad, no podía no decir nada, tenía que decir que no les conocía—

-          ¿Por qué? –se acercó a él.- Lo sabe Storm. Lo sabe seguro Teren, y seguramente también Eo. ¿Por qué no yo?

-          Porque ya es suficiente gente al corriente. Y es más de la que me gustaría.

-          Pero… -insistía.- Ni siquiera entiendo por qué nadie puede saberlo. Nadie me cuenta nada y—

-          Lo sé.

-          ¿Y esperas que lo acepte sin más?

-          Sí. –sinceró. Ella no daba crédito.- Me gustaría que confiases en mí cuando te digo que no puedo contártelo.

-          Lo intento, pero… -se encogió de hombros.- Es difícil.

-          No te he hecho nada para que dudes de mí.

-          Me mientes, me ocultas información que todo el mundo a mi alrededor sabe, haces de todo para que no me relacione con Damen, y—

-          Damen… -puso los ojos en blanco.- ¿Por qué todo siempre lo relacionas con él?

-          Júrame entonces que todo esto no tiene nada que ver con él o con su hermano. –retaba. Darrow no dijo nada.- Asegura que me estás mintiendo y ocultando información y, a la vez, haciendo lo posible para que no me junte a alguien, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con ese alguien o su familia.

No podía hacerlo, por mucho que eso le hubiese ayudado a sobrellevar la conversación. Le retiró la mirada.

-          No relaciono todo con Damen, Darrow. Yo no. Eres tú. Son vuestros secretismos. Yo solo intento conocer gente y crecer como bruja mientras el resto os movéis con mucho más conocimiento que yo sobre todo. –volvió la mirada a ella.- No me pidas que no hable de Damen cuando, de los dos, es el único que cuando le pregunto algo, me responde.

Se alejó del chico para ir hacia las mesas acumuladas. Cogió una y la arrastró hasta el centro de la sala. Se situó frente a ella, y cerró los ojos.

-          Qué haces…

No sabía cómo dirigirse a la chica ahora. Ysera no destapó su mirada. Tampoco respondió. En cuestión de segundos, la mesa desapareció de su sitio, volviendo a la montaña de pupitres. Darrow se sorprendió sin poder evitarlo.

-          Vaya.

La chica había dirigido su mirada un segundo a comprobar lo que había hecho justo antes de cerrarla de nuevo y concentrarse. En un periodo de tiempo un poco más extenso, la mesa volvió a desaparecer, pero esta vez no estaba por ningún lado cercano en el aula. Abrió la mirada y salió al pasillo. Estaba allí.

-          ¿Tan avanzados vais?

-          No. No hemos practicado con objetos tan grandes.

-          ¿Cuándo empezaréis con vosotros mismos?

-          No lo sé. Supongo que cuando dominemos lo material.

-          ¿Puedes llevarla más lejos?

Fue una propuesta transformada en reto, y en base a similares ofrecimientos, ambos pasaron la tarde. La mesa fue una turista de Hogwarts que más de una vez alarmaba al personal allá por donde aparecía. Gracias a esa práctica, las clases de Aparición de la semana siguiente y las de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras fueron algo más llevaderas.

Con Rannier no hubo lugar a sorpresas. El hombre admiró en todo momento la evolución de una Ysera que, por una vez, se posicionó al frente de la clase como la más avanzada. Hasta Damen la felicitó en numerosas ocasiones antes de igualarla. Aparecieron y desaparecieron mesas, sillas, y en último estante, fueron a la biblioteca a desplazar de un piso a otro una estantería repleta de libros. Para desgracia de Ysera, Madame Targer la aumentó las horas de trabajo esa semana por el descoloque de material.

Gracias al avance en los hechizos defensivos, tanto Eo como Storm quisieron apuntarse a las clases de un Darrow que ya no daba más de sí. Sesiones personales de Runas que ahora se multiplicaban a jornada de ensayos de hechizos genéricos y defensivos. Al menos Wansky acabó la segunda clase de la semana enamorado de sus alumnos.

-          ¡Brillante, Brice!

Eo realizaba un hechizo  _Protego_  lo suficientemente extenso como para cubrirla a ella y al maestro.

-          Espléndido, claramente espléndido.

Primero había sido Ysera, luego la siguió Storm. Junto a Damen, solo las tres chicas fueron capaces de realizar el encantamiento en su máximo esplendor. Y aun así, Ysera no entendía cómo Damen podía haber conjurado uno de aún mayor magnitud en la primera clase de Encantamientos.

Cuando acabó la clase, Wansky no dudó en retenerles a los cuatro.

-          No quiero quitaros tiempo de comer pero me gustaría probar una cosa con vosotros, de cara a preparar la siguiente clase. Dantsov… -le requería cerca.- ¿Conoces la ejecución de otros niveles de  _Protego_? –el chico asintió. Wansky mostró su alegría.- Excelente. –le llevó al pasillo de la clase, situándole al final.- Conjuraré un  _Bombarda máxima_ hacia la mesa de tu izquierda, no quiero que haya daños directos hacia ti en caso de que no resulte. –le informaba de forma previa. Damen asentía.- ¿Preparado? –asintió. Al unísono.-  _Bombarda máxima._

-           _Protego totalum._

De la varita de Damen resultó una ventisca viscosa y transparente que se extendió a su alrededor hasta llegar al techo. El conjuro de Wansky rebotó y este lo hizo desaparecer al instante antes de que el impacto llegase a algún lado. Las tres chicas se habían agachado por inercia a evitar un golpe, pero no quitaban ojo a la barrera protectora que Damen había creado. Wansky no cabía en sí del gozo.

-          Tiene usted un don, Dantsov. –Damen no retiró la mirada de la capa transparente que seguía extendiéndose.- Este hechizo realizado en un escenario exterior seguiría alzándose pudiendo llegar a proteger un edificio entero. –explicaba a las chicas.- Junto a otro de su misma magnitud, al igual que otros encantamientos, se puede llegar a proteger algo del tamaño de Hogwarts. –pausó.- Ya se consiguió mantenerlo a salvo durante un periodo en la última guerra mágica… -se giró a ellas.- Pemberton ¿podrías decirme algún otro hechizo que creería conveniente de usar como acompañante de Dantsov? –pensativa, dudaba. Wansky pareció leerle la mente.- Ve junto a él, compleméntele.

Storm fue a paso lento hasta posicionarse junto a Damen. Sintió una extraña sensación al atravesar la barrera, permitido el paso a su cuerpo al no ser considerada enemiga por Damen. Alzó la varita.

-           _Salvio hexia_. –antes de que el conjuro llegase a formarse, Wansky celebraba exaltado.

-          Bravo. Bravo, Pemberton. –Ysera llevó su mano a Eo en cuanto las figuras de Damen y Storm empezaron a desvanecerse. Ambos habían desaparecido.- Sevriens, adelante, ataca. Con lo que sea.

-           _Reducto_.

Tras varios segundos dudando, apuntó. El hechizo se perdió en la nada.

-          Profesor… -Eo dudaba.- ¿Algo de esta magnitud podría defender de una maldición imperdonable? 

Ala vez que preguntaba, los dos ocultos tras el conjuro volvían a la visibilidad. Damen había bajado ya la varita y Wansky le felicitaba con el pulgar. Tanto él como Storm fueron hacia el resto.

-          La complejidad de un hechizo defensivo de estas características es que necesitan de tiempo y concentración. Como has podido ver, desde que Dantsov lo conjuró hasta que la barrera se cerró, pasaron segundos, igual que con el hechizo realizado por Pemberton. Una maldición imperdonable actúa sin dejar lugar a la consideración. El receptor se vería alcanzado antes de que la barrera protectora hubiese siquiera alcanzado a defender el centro de su cuerpo, la atravesaría sin problema. Sin embargo –tras el desinfle emocional, quiso recuperarles.- sirve como prevención. –dudaron.

-          Si no nos ven, no nos atacan. –Storm resumió. Wansky asintió.

-          En caso de ataque inminente, de prever un posible encantamiento imperdonable o la aparición de criaturas inmunes a _Protegos_ , la conjuración de varios hechizos protectores os ocultarían de la visión de cualquiera.

-          Pero… -Damen preguntaba.- Hay hechizos reveladores. En caso de—

-          Sí, sí. Tienes toda la razón. Hay conjuros que revelan la presencia humana que busca esconderse, ya sea bajo una manta o bajo la protección de un hechizo. Todo depende de la situación y de la persona que busque usar las artes oscuras. Pero nunca está demás estar preparados. –dio una palmada. Buscó relajar su clara emoción latente.- La semana que viene me gustaría probar a realizar algunos de estos encantamientos con vuestros compañeros y explicaros algún que otro ataque más severo. Descansad, y muchas gracias.

Con cierta incomodidad abandonaron el aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. La capacidad de realizar esos hechizos no les tranquilizaba de cara a los infinitos ataques que siempre parecían existir para romper cualquier defensa. Comieron dejándolo estar, cada una en sus respectivas casas y con cierta prisa para no llegar tarde a sus clases posteriores. En clase de Transformaciones, tanto Eo como Storm ponían por fin en práctica un hechizo convertidor. Transformaron piezas de vajilla de plata en agua numerosas veces hasta perfeccionarlo, recibiendo la felicitación de la Profesora Tilstey al ser de las pocas capaces de no dejar residuos metálicos flotando en los resultados líquidos.

Decidieron tomar demasiada nota respecto a ese hechizo y suceso posterior para usarlo como referente en Alquimia, en donde aún seguían trabajando con el agua y sus propiedades. Hablaban de ello a la salida del aula cuando Ysera llegó a ellas corriendo.

-          ¡Storm! –alarmaba.- Dice Cooper-Pack que mañana publican en los tablones de las casas los admitidos a los equipos. –a Storm se le cerró el estómago.- No sé a qué hora pero ha dejado caer que después de comer.

-          Genial, un día entero en estado de nervios me espera.

Fue como ver el futuro. Por más que lo intentaron, ni Eo ni Ysera consiguieron calmar a la chica durante las siguientes veinticuatro horas. El viernes a la hora del almuerzo, Ysera buscaba poner al día a su compañera sobre sus últimas labores de bibliotecaria. Se lamentaba por no tener nada más interesante que comentar, pasando a entablar conversación sobre la última criatura mágica que habían tenido el placer de conocer una hora antes. Combatieron a un grupo de bestias que se conocían bajo el nombre de Pogrebin. Eran demonios de apariencia circular que perseguían a sus presas hasta llevarles a la desesperación y poder así devorarles. Su tamaño no era voluptuoso, más bien llegaban a ser pequeños. Se convertían en roca para pasar desapercibidos en sus persecuciones y solo hechizos repelentes podían alejarles de ellos. La clase consistió en repelerles lo suficiente como para encerrarlos en cajas. Que el origen del demonio en cuestión fuese Rusia no hizo más que sacar risas a una Ysera que no dejaba de mirar a Damen. El chico explicó por petición de la profesora cómo en Rusia su familia había tenido que deshacerse de ellos constantemente. Sin sorpresa, fue el primero en realizar la tarea.

Fue una clase ciertamente cómica, y aun así hablar de ella no tranquilizaba a una estresada Storm. La chica buscaba a Damen con la mirada al final de la mesa. El muchacho comía centrado en sí mismo con su hermano al lado. Como siempre, Alexander conversaba con los demás con Damen al margen. Ni ellos le consideraban presente, ni él parecía sentirse como tal. A ojos de Storm parecía completamente calmado. Se preguntaba si él ya sabría la selección.

-          Bueno, intentaré leer en el té si te han cogido o no. –Eo se despedía de ella tras Alquimia.- O manda una lechuza o algo sí lo dicen, no lo sé. –Eo se había empezado a poner nerviosa. Storm se despidió de ella y una Ysera que había acudido a desearle suerte para ir hacia la Sala Común de Slytherin a comprobar si las listas estaban ya allí. De camino, Teren y Darrow se cruzaron con ella.

-          No creo que haya dudas contigo. –Teren animaba.- He visto las listas de Ravenclaw y… vale que no tengo ni idea de Quidditch, pero por lo que han dicho algunos compañeros, lo obvio es lo que ha salido.

-          Desde cuándo soy yo la obvia.

-          Desde que eres la mejor guardiana que se presentó. –Darrow sentenció.

-          Gracias, profesor Brice. –burló. Él rio.

-          En serio, confía en mí, no deberías preocuparte.

-          ¿Lo sabes? ¿Has visto las listas? Como capitán de Gryffindor seguro que—

-          No sé nada. Y si lo supiese, no te lo diría.

-          Pues espera que no me cojan porque, si lo hacen, me vengaré de ti en el primer partido que juguemos.

Estaba tan nerviosa que ni siquiera sonaba amenazante. Teren y Darrow rieron al verla marchar hacia las mazmorras.

-          ¡Avísanos!

-          ¡Que os den!

Llegó a la Sala Común y, al menos, disfrutó de no estar sola pasando la espera. Damen estaba sentado sobre el respaldo del sofá frente al tablón de anuncios, al igual que otros tantos miembros de Slytherin que ni se molestaron en dedicar más de un segundo a Storm. Reconocía a un chico que se presentaba con ella al puesto de guardiana. Por lo que tenía entendido, podían cogerles a ambos para tener un sustituto. Pero ya tendría tiempo de preocuparse de si era titular o no una vez confirmase su selección.

Al contrario que el resto, Damen sí la miraba. Alzó las cejas e hizo una mueca ladeando la boca como saludo que ella se limitó a imitar con los ojos. Llegó hacia el frente del tablón y se mantuvo tras el sofá, con un brazo cruzado sosteniendo el otro en alto. Su mano sobre su boca, mordiéndose las uñas como nunca antes había hecho.

Si para todos era tan obvia su selección, no entendía por qué ella estaba tan insegura. La sala se fue llenando de todos aquellos que o no tenían clase o se la saltaban por el estado de estrés. Storm sabía que Alexander ya estaba por allí, al final de la sala junto a su grupo. Se giró un instante para comprobarlo y encontrarle sentado en un sofá lejano riendo con su gente y la única chica del grupo a la que ponía nombre. Cora Malef, pegada a él, tenía el brazo del muchacho alrededor de su hombro. Ella, por su parte, descansaba la mano en su muslo. Sintió cierto ardor en el estómago, al igual que una inmensa lástima por Cora y su pésimo gusto y nulo respeto propio. Más aún repudia sentía hacia él por siquiera hacer pensar a una persona que él podría ofrecer algún tipo de cariño.

Se centró de nuevo en el tablón de enfrente. Haciendo tiempo, analizaba el resto de papeles allí colgados. Uno anunciando la próxima reunión con el Prefecto a la que, sin duda, iba a faltar, otros tantos con los diferentes horarios del curso, uno más con avisos de lechuzas no recogidos… Y cuanto menos se lo esperó, un pergamino doblado apareció en el centro comenzando a extenderse. Susurros y gente exaltada anunciaba al resto que aquello ya se anunciaba.

Storm no quitó ojo del papel, ni siquiera cuando Alexander llegó a su lado para poner sus manos sobre los hombros de Damen. El mayor de los Dantsov parecía más nervioso que el que aguardaba su aceptación.

En medio del papel y en lo alto, el título. _Selección de jugadores para el equipo de Quidditch de la casa Slytherin_. Bajo él, la tinta empezaba a correr sola. El primer nombre apenas se celebró debido a la obviedad. Kenzie Whennintong. La propia cazadora, enfundada en ropa deportiva del color de su casa que bien se amoldaba a su tez oliva, caminaba por allí con una sonrisa de orgullo que se llevaba consigo rumbo a los dormitorios. No dio tiempo a más espera y suspense cuando el nombre de Storm aparecía seguido al suyo.

A la chica le temblaron las piernas, apretando sus manos contra el respaldo del sofá que tenía delante para mantenerse serena.

Estaba admitida. Ya era oficial.

Una chica se acercaba a ella y le tendía la mano para felicitarla. Esperando su plaza de cazadora, quedaba aparentemente descartada por lo que Storm pudo ver en sus reacciones. Le agradeció de vuelta aun así el detalle, pero sin darle importancia, siguió contemplando la lista. A su lado, era consciente del daño que Alexander le estaba causando a su hermano en los hombros pero, a esas alturas, hasta Damen parecía ignorar el dolor con tal de pasar ya el mal trago que suponía la espera. Solo regresó a su cordura cuando su nombre hacía su aparición en el pergamino.

Alexander dio un grito celebrándolo y apretó aún más a su hermano bajo las manos. Luego, le abrazó por la espalda y removió su pelo. A Storm le habría parecido algo enternecedor si no fuese porque Damen no se inmutó lo más mínimo ante la sorprendente muestra de afecto de Alexander que, claramente, carecía de cierta credibilidad. Damen conseguía el puesto que deseaba, pero su hermano parecía ganar mucho más con eso.

La lista estaba ya completa y, abajo, un aviso. _Equipo seleccionado acuda a los campos de Quidditch inmediatamente_. La firma de la profesora de Vuelo despedía la nota.

Se pusieron en marcha los presentes y los que habían regresado tras el aviso, como una Kenzie que parecía lamentada de pausar su descanso, pero, por mucho que Storm lo hubiese deseado, no lo hicieron solos. Le habría gustado que Damen pidiese a su hermano que se quedase atrás. Que Alexander, Cora y el resto, no siguiesen los pasos del grupo, aparentemente, ajenos a ellos, pero sin perder detalle. Damen al menos se mantenía distanciado, en una posición cercana a la de una Kenzie tampoco ilusionada con la presencia grupal a su espalda. 

Era obvio, por otro lado, que Alexander fuese a acudir de una forma u otra al encuentro. No solo su hermano pasaba el corte, sino que los dos muchachos de idéntica apariencia que seguían siempre sus pasos, eran seleccionados de nuevo para la nueva campaña como bateadores oficiales.

Llegaron al campo en donde no eran los únicos presentes. En tres rondos, las otras tres casas estaban reunidas con su capitán al centro. Divisó a Darrow en medio de Gryffindor escuchando las palabras de una de las cazadoras que, por la presencia de los demás, cautivaba a todos los oyentes. No fue el único que dirigió su mirada a los recién llegados, sería poco coherente no prestar atención a la nueva alineación del rival. Mientras todos analizaban los presentes, Darrow guiñaba el ojo a Storm con la seguridad que siempre le había dedicado. Pudo leer el _te lo dije_ que sus ojos expresaban en la distancia. Esperó ella que Darrow interpretase de vuelta sus ojos en blanco con desdén mientras formaba círculo con sus compañeros.

Cooper-Pack dejaba Ravenclaw al cargo de su capitana para ir con Slytherin.

-          Siento mucho la tardanza, al no tener capitán he tenido que analizar las candidaturas sola. Enhorabuena a todos. –felicitó.

Todos dieron las gracias ya fuese en palabras o con un simple gesto.

-          Puesto que se han de preparar todas las fichas y organizar los calendarios para los encuentros, es necesario que elijáis un capitán.  Podéis decidir entre vosotros, o alguien se puede presentar y ser aceptado—

-          Mi hermano.

Por algún motivo, la profesora no se sorprendía al ver a Alexander tan cerca del grupo.

-          Hola, Dantsov. –le reconocía.

-          Mi hermano será capitán. –el anuncio parecía sentenciado. Y aun así, hasta Damen fruncía el ceño.

-          Alexander… -le recriminaba en voz baja.

-          Dantsov, agradezco tu presencia, pero ya no formas parte del equipo, y si tu hermano no se presenta como candidato o no es propuesto por nadie, no puedes—

-          Damen se presenta. ¿Verdad?

La mirada del mayor de los Dantsov determinaba de forma clara el futuro de Damen en esa reunión. Storm podía ver que Damen no quería tener ese título, y aun así, era incapaz de negarse. No parecía acobardado, más bien cierta obligación le retenía de protestar ante Alexander. Una vez más. Damen cogía aire sin dejar de mirar a un Alexander bastante sereno.

-          Sí. –confirmó.- Me presento. –Cooper-Pack suspiró con cierta pesadez.

-          ¿Alguien más se presenta a la capitanía?

Storm quiso hacerlo con tal de renegar de Alexander, conteniéndose al saber que no iría a ningún lado si se sometiese a votación. Parecía ser el pensamiento general del resto, ya que nadie alzaba la mirada del césped. Ni siquiera Damen.

-          ¿Todos conformes con el nuevo capitán? –era todo demasiado surrealista para ser cierto. Pero los presentes asintieron a la profesora en unanimidad.

Hasta Kenzie, que había aparentado tener las riendas del equipo de alguna forma, aceptaba dar a Damen el mando.

-          Enhorabuena, Danstov, es el capitán. –la felicitación carecía de emoción, al igual que el agradecimiento del chico.

Cuando Cooper-Pack se alejó para volver a Ravenclaw, todos miraban a Damen, nuevo capitán de Slytherin, que no sabía qué decir. Este miraba directamente a su hermano que, con arrogancia y orgullo, asentía girando sobre sí mismo dispuesto a irse. Ya nada más le atañía a ese lugar.

A sorpresa de Storm, Damen le siguió hacia los vestuarios a paso alzado.  Puesto que su grupo se disolvió, no pudo evitar acercarse a escuchar.

-          No voy a dejar a cualquiera de los otros al mando –enfurecido, Alexander se defendía.-, así que tienes que ser—

-          ¿Te has parado a pensar que tal vez no quiera? –desafiaba Damen. Storm no le había oído tan enfrentado a Alexander desde que la llegada a Hogwarts.- No eres del equipo, por tanto no eres quien para decidir—

-          Soy el último capitán y tengo más poder de decisión que una simple profesora.

Storm se asomó como pudo sin descubrir su posición. Damen estaba acorralado contra la pared por su hermano,  y aun así el menor de los Dantsov no se parecía venir abajo.

-          Y soy tu hermano, no te olvides de—

-          Hermano o no, no tienes derecho a ponerme en esta situación. 

La mano izquierda de Alexander se cerró en un puño para descargar su ira en la madera de en frente, justo al lado de la cara de Damen. Este no dotó a sus ojos de pestañeos que se alejasen de lo natural. Demasiados detalles a analizar, tal vez por ello Storm no se había dado cuenta a tiempo de que Damen tenía la varita de su hermano pegada a su pecho.

-          No me cuestiones, Damen. –amenazaba.- Serás capitán de Slytherin, y serás lo que yo te diga que seas.

Hubo un silencio entre ambos. Se miraban sin pestañear, hasta que los ojos de Damen bajaron a la varita de Alexander. Este la retiró en el acto al igual que su puño.

-          Hago lo que es mejor.

-          Para ti.

-          Para ambos. –tajante.

-          Vaya. Si las reuniones de equipo van a ser así, me muero de ganas de empezar la temporada.

Storm había decidido actuar cuando vio la varita pegada al cuerpo de Damen. Por algún motivo, sintió la necesidad de parar aquello. Aprovechó ese momento para dar el paso al frente. Damen no se inmutó, pero Alexander se giró a ella.

-          No solo eres una bocazas, veo que también tienes los ojos y las orejas lo suficientemente grandes como para andar espiando. –encaraba ahora a Storm. Soltó una leve risa.- Una vez me contaron un cuento Muggle sobre una niña vestida de rojo que iba a buscar a su abuela y se encontraba con un lobo que se la había comido. –se giró a Damen brevemente.- ¿Se llamaba Caperuza roja, no?

-          Caperucita, roja. –Storm puntualizaba.- Es un cuento Muggle del que aprender mucho. –enfatizó la calificación de la historia.- Como por ejemplo, que tengas cuidado con alguien de ojos, nariz, y boca grande. –amenazaba. Alexander se sonrió.

-          Creo recordar que el lobo acababa asesinado por un cazador.

-          Alexander. –Damen le quería parar. Su hermano le ignoró.

-          Por mucho lobo que se sea, un arma acaba con la vida fácilmente. -el propio Alexander.

Storm se sorprendió levemente al no ver la varita de Alexander apuntando a ella. Ya acostumbraba a sentirla.

-          Dependiendo de quién cuente la historia, el cazador acababa con el lobo con una escopeta o era la propia Caperucita la ingeniosa de llenar la tripa del lobo con piedras y ahogarlo en el río. –pausó.- Ya ves, sin poderes ni armas más allá de las manos, también se puede domar a la bestia—

-          Supongo que tu querido padre Muggle te ha contado eso—

-          No hables de mi padre. –le encaró ahora ella, hasta que Damen les separó físicamente.

El menor captó la mirada de su hermano para gritarle en silencio todo lo que quería. Alexander dio pasos atrás para alejarse de Storm, haciéndole caso. A los pocos segundos, Darrow, Klapp,  y varios miembros de Gryffindor llegaban al túnel.

-          Brice. –Alexander le saludaba.

La mano de Darrow había hecho acto de presencia con su dueño ya agarrando su varita. Ni Storm ni nadie se dieron cuenta de cómo ni cuándo, pero el chico la mantenía al frente, en amenaza.

-          Vete. –le ordenó. Alexander rio.

-          Ten cuidado este año, Brice. Yo me habré ido, pero contamos con una guardiana espléndida.

Hizo amago de acoger a Storm bajo su hombro tras la burla, a lo que esta se alejó a la vez que Darrow alzaba la mano con la vara. Como si se sintiese atraído por ella, Alexander fue hacia el de Gryffindor para retrasar su varita con el pecho

-          No juegues con fuego.

-          Dantsov.

Cooper-Pack llegaba al lugar de los hechos y, automáticamente, Darrow bajaba la varita sin retirarle la mirada a quien hasta entonces había sido el foco de la misma. Este se giraba a su hermano para despedirse antes de marcharse.

-          Te veo luego, capitán. –Damen ni se inmutó, se limitó a seguirle con la mirada para, como el resto, comprobar su marcha. Luego, volvió con sus ojos a Storm y, posteriormente a un Darrow que, asombrado, analizaba la información recibida por los suyos.

Capitán.

Todos los presentes de Gryffindor lo veían como algo sorprendente y, en cambio, una parte de ellos lo había visto venir. Pero que Damen no pareciese muy conforme era algo que intrigaba a todos los presentes. Un análisis tan exhaustivo al que no estaba preparado a enfrentarse.

El de Slytherin puso los pies en marcha hacia el vestuario.

-          Salgan al campo, muchachos. He de informarles sobre algunos cambios de reglamento.

La profesora pretendía reunirles a todos alejados de esa escena. Los jugadores de Gryffindor echaban el paso hacia atrás para regresar al césped y así hacía Storm, que no quitaba la vista de encima de un Darrow no muy dispuesto a seguir las órdenes.

-          Ey, vamos... -Klapp, el único rezagado de los suyos, le esperaba.

-          Ahora voy. –anunciaba, tanto a él como a una Storm aún pendiente.

-          Brice…

La chica quiso frenarle, igual que un Klapp que protestaba tras su marcha, pero Darrow ya se había encaminado a los vestuarios y, aunque se moría de ganas de escuchar lo que le tuviese que decir a Damen, esa vez Storm optó por dar privacidad. 


	17. Una pesadilla muy real

A la llegada de Eo e Ysera, Storm ya había acabado la reunión de equipo con Cooper-Pack. Ninguna cabía en sí de emoción, e Ysera no había visto reducido su histerismo desde que fuese a la Sala Común a comprobar la lista de admitidos. Tuvo Storm que aguantar unos abrazos y una ilusión que, retenida en su interior, tampoco quería ver expuesta en demasía. Celebraron con ella, sin apenas dejarla salir del campo hasta que la nueva guardiana de Slytherin contestase su infinidad de preguntas respecto a sus emociones. 

Agradeció por ello Storm el salir del túnel y ver allí a Teren, el que claramente, por su gesto, no denotaba una gran emoción al respecto de lo que en ese capo sucedía pero que, pese a ello, no dudó en felicitarla con gloriosa alegría. 

Por muy intensa que fuese la emoción en su interior, la jugadora prefería regresar cuanto antes a Hogwarts y asimilar, con la rutina, que eso, en efecto, había sucedido. Se les unía Darrow a la ruta del castillo, igual también en cierta decadencia emocional que le costó dejar atrás hasta recuperar su humor y alegría características. Storm se mantuvo bastante distante al chico una vez este llegó al grupo, a sabiendas de que los motivos de su estado tenían que estar basados en acontecimientos ajenos a la reunión de Gryffindor. Cuando Darrow hubo conseguido dejar el malestar atrás,  aparentaba su rostro una calma que contrastaba mucho con la rabia que había mostrado de cara no solo a Alexander sino a Damen. Había sido demasiado obvia su rabia cuando Storm le hubiese visto regresar de los vestuarios, de igual manera que Damen no volvió con el equipo en un mejor ánimo.

Fue de las primeras veces que Storm dedicase más de un periodo admitido por su conciencia a analizar a su nuevo capitán. Siguiendo su paso una vez, en el vestíbulo de Hogwarts, le viesen pasar rumbo a las mazmorras con su soledad habitual. La acompañaba Ysera en el análisis, deseosa de acercarse a él y felicitarle por su selección. Pero, ni una ni la otra hicieron grandes amagos de reaccionar a su presencia, así que, la dejaron pasar. 

Prefería Storm centrarse en quien veía más accesible. La nueva guardiana tenía demasiadas preguntas que hacerle a Darrow y, a la vez un nulo interés en saber sus respuestas. Prefería por ello mantenerse al margen de lo sucedido, una vez más. Prefiriendo que, como insistía, los líos del de Gryffindor quedasen lejos de sus preocupaciones siempre que se lo pudiese permitir.

Aceptó así el despejar su mente, concentrarse en celebrar que todos quisiesen llevarla ese sábado a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla a Hogsmeade para dejar atrás cualquier tipo de preocupación y, a la vez, celebrar su puesto en el equipo.

Para poder llevar dicho viaje a cabo, el cual implantaba en los partícipes una ilusión clara, tanto ella como Eo e Ysera dejaron a punto todos sus trabajos del fin de semana. Con Darrow y Teren inmersos en todos sus secretismos, las tres chicas dedicaron la mañana a practicar hechizos defensivos, acabar proyectos, y poner en marcha nuevos encantamientos para la clase que Santoro quisiese planear para el martes siguiente. Tras una comida fugaz, todos partieron a Hogsmeade rumbo a Las Tres Escobas. Allí, dejaron el tiempo pasar en una compañía digna de agradecer. 

Brindaron por Storm y su puesto en el equipo, y abrumada por tanta atención, decidió compartir el brindis con todos ellos a sabiendas de que, ahora sí que sí, nada podía chafar ese sueño cumplido. Chocaron sus jarras también por el dominio de Eo en Pociones y dedicaron también un cántico al de Ysera en Aparición. Quisieron, negándose a dejarles de lado, brindar también por la magnífica labor de Darrow como entrenador de Quidditch, en especial una Storm que lo proponía en agradecimiento frente a un muchacho sonrojado, y no quisieron dejar de lado el hecho de que Ravenclaw estuviese a la cabeza de puntos en el primer mes gracias, sin duda, a un Teren que no cabía en sí de los reconocimientos del profesorado.

Fue un fin de semana muy bien recibido por el grupo que solo se vio enturbiado el domingo tarde. Ysera tenía que cumplir con las dos horas de trabajo en la biblioteca, y Darrow volvía a desaparecerse, literalmente, hacia donde solo Teren parecía tener conocimiento. En el aula de Pociones, el de Ravenclaw se había ofrecido a ayudar tanto a Storm como a Eo una vez más con las pócimas, y esta vez, también con Alquimia. Repasaban sobre una mesa el último temario dado resolviendo, más que nada, dudas que ambas pudiesen tener.

Storm no necesitó de pasar mucho para darse cuenta de que Teren estaba demasiado despistado como para prestar atención a lo que sobre la mesa se daba.

-          ¿A dónde se ha ido que te veo tan tenso?

Aprovechó que Eo había ido a Hufflepuff a por unos apuntes olvidados para preguntar al chico.

Teren miraba a Storm con gesto abatido, ni siquiera lo intentaba ocultar. Sabía que no se iba a poder escaquear de sus preguntas pese a que había hecho todo lo posible para ello.

-          ¿Vuelve a estar en el Ministerio?

-          No. –sin muchas ganas de hablar de ello.

-          ¿Dónde está?

-          No te lo puedo decir.

-          Qué raro.

-          Raro no, te ofreció estar con nosotros, y no quisiste. Ahora, las consecuencias son estas.

Tampoco estaba de humor, y eso, en cambio, era algo que sí tenía intención de reprimir.

-          Lo siento. –se daba cuenta, aunque a Storm no le recibiese en molestia.

-          Y tienes razón, pero si vais a pasar tanto tiempo con nosotras ocultando secretos, no estaría mal, al menos, hacernos una idea de lo que se cuece.

-          Está investigando algunas cosas. Reunido.

Storm interpretaba la serenidad de su voz como un intento por buscar calma, la que era consciente ella no le permitía recibir.

Fue hablar de ello, la simple mención o el intento por repetirlas, y sentir las manos del chico temblar levemente sobre la madera. Por un instante, la chica viajó al pasado. A todo lo que conocía del tema  que la ansiedad le causaba por poco que fuese. A cualquier acontecimiento que, por mínimo que fuese, le hacía no solo pensar en todo ello sino contagiarse de su cierto temor.

-          Hace mucho que no—

-          Lo sabemos. –zanjó.

Una parte de ella ansiaba aún recibir más respuestas, mientras otra le animaba a aceptar, como bien le había insistido tanto uno como el otro, en dejar el tema al lado después de haber renunciado a formar parte del mismo. 

-          ¿A qué te dedicarás?

El cambio de rumbo llamó la atención de Teren, que alzaba la mirada del libro que fingía analizar. Frunció el ceño.

-          ¿Dedicar?

-          Cuando acabes los estudios.

-          No lo sé. Me gustaría trabajar en el Ministerio.

-          ¿De ministro?

Rieron de forma fugaz y, aun así, Storm sabía que ni exageraba con el cargo, ni se alejaba de la realidad. Sobre todo al ver que Teren se pensaba la respuesta.

-          No sé si tengo don para la política.

-          Eres el más inteligente de la escuela, no digas—

-          Primero, no soy el más inteligente. –le dolió recordar a Storm al que imaginaba referir.- Y segundo… Que tenga la cabeza para ello no significa que tenga las tripas. Macar apuntaba maneras y… bueno, ya sabes cómo va la cosa.

-          Al menos no niegas tener la cabeza. –él rio su comentario.

-          Sé lo que soy, y sé mis capacidades. Mentir o negarlo sería irrespetuoso… No fardo de ello, y creo que, así, es suficiente.

-          Te honra. –confesó.- No nos conocemos mucho, pero es obvio que me inspiras confianza. Te considero una persona bastante pura. –él sonrió con timidez.- Pese a tus secretitos con Brice. O tal vez por lo poco que sé de ellos. –la sonrisa tornó en una nueva risa.

-          Gracias. Tú también me pareces buena gente. –pasó algunas hojas.

-          Por cierto, siento estar por aquí. La verdad es que necesitaba un poco de ayuda, pero, pienso resolver mis dudas en soledad desde ahora. No quiero quitarte momentos a solas con Eo. –Teren alzó la mirada, veloz.

-          ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Sus ojos no se habían mostrado tan expandidos hasta entonces. Como si sus párpados se negasen a juntarse. Storm procuraba no reír.

-          A ver, es difícil veros solos sin Brice o nosotras alrededor y, para un momento que lo encuentras, que es en las clases particulares, es injusto que yo—

-          ¿Por qué iba a querer tiempo a solas con Eo? –Storm alzó una ceja.

No dijo nada en respuesta, y él bajó el rostro al libro con gesto furioso como si la chica hubiese gritado demasiadas cosas.

 

 

-          No sé de qué hablas. Solo quiero ayudar con Pociones. –sin querer entrar al trapo.

-          Tal vez podéis probar Amortentia, tengo entendido que funcio—

-          ¡Storm!

Contuvo la chica su risa al escucharle temblar con solo mencionar su nombre en agresiva súplica. Aceptó parar, pero fue difícil no mirarle en provocación cuando Eo hizo su retorno, de igual manera que, a Teren, le resultó complicado el no mirar a Storm de vuelta con claro descontento. No mentía la chica al decir que prefería ejercer de celestina en la distancia, permitirles esa soledad a la que Darrow, sin duda, no ayudaba. Muy a su pesar, el rumbo que tomaban las clases con el cumplimiento del primer mes lectivo solo conseguía hacerle ser consciente de que, ese tipo de clases particulares, era más que una salvación.

El nivel solicitado por el profesorado era cada vez  más alto. Asignaturas que hasta entonces habían sido llevaderas para las chicas comenzaban a ser algo parecido a un quebradero de cabeza. Se dio cuenta cuando, en clase de Pociones del siguiente viernes, era seleccionada por Varmoon para responder a una pregunta que le llevó demasiado tiempo contestar. Premió a su casa con cinco puntos, pero algo en ella le dijo que no era suficiente para lo que podría haber logrado en esa materia.

Aumentó la dosis de estudio diaria y reforzó con Teren sus conocimientos en Pociones y Alquimia hasta que el chico decidió cesar con las últimas a causa de su apretada agenda. Llegados a un punto, Eo se veía bastante alejada del nivel de su compañeros pese a todo tipo de avances, lo que le hacía mantenerse bastante al margen de esas clases para llevar su propio ritmo con tal de no perder la poca cordura que le quedase. 

Bastante más torpe en el tema pócimas, Ysera se refugiaba con Darrow en entrenamientos de Aparición y Encantamientos. A veces se reunían los cinco en el aula de Pociones para generalizar la sesión que las chicas tenían en común con mayores dudas, pero esos conglomerados populares pocas veces se daban debido al ir y venir en el que ambos seguían inmersos. En especial de un Darrow más ausente que centrado en lo que en Hogwarts parecía suceder. Aparte de la propia Ysera, solo Storm se había visto beneficiada por las clases personales de Darrow y, de forma general, su presencia.  El aprendizaje de Runas con él llegaba más rápido que con solo las lecciones de Hofster pero, por desgracia para ella, este se vio obligado también a reducirlas debido al estrés causado por sus actividades externas al castillo y el cúmulo de tareas de su propio curso, además de los entrenamientos de Quidditch que ya protagonizaban su agenda.

Tras el último viaje de Darrow fuera de Hogwarts, el de Gryffindor llegó al castillo con un decaído ánimo que no pasaba desapercibido para nadie. Algo que, en cambio frente a ellas, parecía insistir en ocultar. Bromista, carismático, y verdaderamente activo para el nivel de esfuerzo que requería su situación. Sin embargo, Storm había dejado de creerse las máscaras que Darrow se ponía antes de desaparecer con Teren a charlas de las que ninguna formaba parte.

Las chicas nunca hablaban de ello. Por un motivo u otro, lo que ambos compañeros hacían no iba a formar parte de sus conversaciones. Ysera había aceptado a disgusto que nadie le iba a poner al día de lo que hiciesen Teren y Darrow, al igual que de los motivos de tal secretismo. Preguntarle a Eo era una opción desechada, viendo lo afectada que la de Hufflepuff estaba cada vez que uno, otro, o ambos desaparecían. Y Storm… Sabía que Storm guardaba la misma cantidad de dudas que ella, pero también era consciente de que, supiese lo que supiese, no era algo que iría a compartir con ella.

Tuvieron que acudir a practicar Pociones en soledad después de que ambos se tomasen la tarde del lunes ausente. No era algo que les echasen en cara, no tenían ninguna responsabilidad para darles clase siempre que ellas quisiesen, pero ese lunes les habían victo actuar tan distantes que no pudieron evitar sentirse ofendidas ante un secretismo que cada vez llevaban más a rajatabla.

-          ¿Por qué está permitido aparecerse sin más?

Ya en el dormitorio, Storm e Ysera se preparaban para dormir de cara al martes. Habían estado hablando en su llegada a Slytherin sobre la ausencia de ambos, sin entrar en detalles. Más bien como dato del que ganar intelecto.

-          Se entendió –cuando Hogwarts reabrió, explicaba.- que los mayores de edad no podían ser retenidos dentro del castillo. Al igual que nosotras podemos ir a Hogsmeade, ellos pueden salir a donde quieran. Nosotras podríamos, de hecho tú podrás en breve, cuando domines la aparición…

Cierto escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Ysera. Estaba sentada en su cama acariciando a Cereal. Storm, mientras, doblaba su ropa para ponerla sobre la silla de cara a un nuevo uso. Todo, con Harry al hombro.

-          No estás obligada a llevarme por ahí, pero, oye, sería un detalle. –Ysera rio.

-          Qué valiente ¿no te da miedo que te aparezca a cachos?

-          Espero que, cuando me lleves por ahí, hayas perfeccionado la técnica. –rieron.

Pausaron la charla hasta que Storm se metió a la cama.

-          ¿Siempre van al Ministerio? –recuperaron el tema anterior, muy a su pesar.

Storm tenía la mirada sobre Harry, que rodaba por su cama dejando pelo rosa allí por donde pasaba. Negó.

-          Imagino que no siempre. Pero muchas veces, sí.

Le quería preguntar por esos otros destinos. Los supiese o no, quería saber qué rondaba por la mente de Storm. Pero no se atrevía a preguntar de forma directa.

-          Supongo que nunca llegaré a saber en qué andan metidos.

La otra chica alzó mirada hacia ella. Ysera la había bajado hacia Cereal.

-          No es… fácil, de contar. Y no creo que nos toque a Eo o a mí hacerlo. Me encantaría, créeme, pero…

-          ¿Sabes todo lo que andan haciendo? –Storm negó.

-          Tampoco Eo. Créeme en eso también. Y casi que mejor no saberlo… -no quiso indagar más, ya bastante mal cuerpo se llevaba a la almohada.

Se desearon buenas noches y, por primera vez, tener encantamientos a primera hora del martes no fue uno de los pensamientos que rondó su cabeza antes de quedarse dormida. Ysera pensaba en Darrow, en Teren, en lo que quiera que estuviesen haciendo. En Eo y cómo su gesto risueño pasaba a algo profundamente desanimado cada vez que ambos se alejaban. En Storm y en cómo parecía analizarlo todo para luego debatir internamente sin nada con ella compartir…

En Damen, a quien casi no había visto esa semana más allá de en plenas clases en las que un saludo era el máximo permitido.

No supo en qué pensaba cuando se quedó dormida. Ni qué soñaba de primeras. Solo sabía que un ruido constante de arrastre la estaba perturbando el sueño. Fue el gemido de Harry el que la despertó en medio de la noche. Acurrucado tras Cereal que, con el pelo erizado, le protegía de algo frente a ellos. Ysera giró el rostro y perdió el aliento.

A los pies de la cama, la silueta de una serpiente se alzaba con un tamaño que a sus ojos dormidos pareció descomunal. La luz de la luna entrando por la ventana la reflejaba blanquecina, pero en ningún momento enfermiza. Tenía cierto brillo dorado, ojos claros y pequeños y una boca que lo único que conseguía era alterarla más. Balbuceaba en silencio, su corazón latía a mil por hora y sentía marearse. Notó a sus dos mascotas ir corriendo hacia su estómago y solo pudo cubrirlos con la sábana buscando evadirse en la pared del respaldo. Sintió una lágrima brotar por su mejilla cuando la serpiente expulsó su aliento en señal de ataque. Gritó desesperada.

-           _¡Lumos maxima!_  

Por inercia, Storm cogía su varita y traía la luz al dormitorio. Alterada, miraba a Ysera sollozar en su cama. Apagó su vara y encendió la luz de la lámpara.

-          ¿Qué ha pasado?

Buscaba nivelar su respiración a causa del susto. Ysera tenía la cara cubierta por sus brazos. Se acercó veloz a ella.

-          Ysera—

-          Una serpiente. Una, una serpiente—

-          _Schsss_ , tranquila. –la acogió en su pecho.- Era un sueño, ya pasó—

-          No, no. –se apartaba levemente de Storm con la mirada puesta en los pies de la cama.- No lo era, estaba ahí, Storm, estaba ahí, te lo ju—

-          Dónde. –interrumpió su tartamudeo.

Ysera ahora abrazaba a Cereal y Harry incapaz de señalar más allá que con la mirada. Guiada, Storm se acercó al borde de la cama y miró debajo tras no dar con nada más que el vacío frente a dodne sus ojos se destinaba. Se giró sobre sí misma varias veces.

-          ¿Estás segu—

-          Era enorme, enorme—

-          Tranquila, aquí no hay nada—

-          Estaba ahí, te lo juro. Era blanca, enorme, me estaba mirando—

-          Ysera…

Quería tranquilizarla. Y convencerla de que no era más que una pesadilla.

-          Estaban asustados. –miró levemente a las bolas de pelo que abrazaba.- Me desperté porque Harry lloraba, si no lo hubiese hecho, no sé, no sé—

-          ¿Estás segura?

-          Estaba ahí, Storm, te juro que no miento, no era una pesadilla.

Storm volvió a separarse para mirar por el dormitorio. Su cama, frente a la de Ysera, estaba intacta al igual que la que yacía en medio entre las ventanas. Nadia parecía alterado en el cuarto. Nada salvo la puerta. No estaba cerrada del todo, daba pie a una rendija que dejaba ver el pasillo exterior. Era plenamente consciente de haberla cerrado, como siempre hacía. Con la varita en mano, se asomó al pasillo sin dar con nada ni nadie. Cerró tras ella y revisó de nuevo todo antes de que Ysera hablase de nuevo.

-          No, no puede estar ahí. –Storm miraba tras los macutos de las chicas, apilados en la esquina junto a la puerta.- Storm, era gigantesca. Su cabeza debía, debía ser como Cereal, tenía un cuerpo el doble que mi brazo, tenía—

-         Tranquila, ya no está aquí. –la descripción daba poco lugar a dudas de cara a un escondite. Aun así, probó suerte.-  _Animal revelio_. –nada ocurrió. Luego tragó saliva.-  _Accio serpiente_. –de nuevo, nada.- Menos mal, no habría sabido qué hacer si una serpiente me salta encima. –su comentario no obtuvo respuesta.- No hay nada, intenta dormir y—

-          Cómo voy a dormir si había una s—

-          Lo sé, lo sé… Inténtalo y… Mañana ya veremos.

Optó por dejar la luz encendida y más al ver que Ysera no ponía pegas. La chica no pegó ojo, fue consciente de ello todas las veces que se despertó alterada por la idea de que una serpiente se apareciese de nuevo. La vio en todo momento sentada en su cama, con la mirada en sus dos mascotas que yacían ya dormidos, lejos del pánico en el que antes les viese inmersos.

Por la mañana, aun así, se encargó de desvelarla pues. al menos con la luz del sol, Ysera había conseguido caer rendida por lo que imaginaron siendo unos breves minutos. Fueron a clase de Encantamientos hablando con Eo todo el camino sobre lo sucedido a la espera de que, por algún motivo, o la chica supiese de lo ocurrido o, al menos, tuviese algún tipo de explicación. La de Hufflepuff, sin respuestas que ofrecer, no parecía muy animada desde entonces, tanto que ni ella ni sus dos compañeras depositaron energías en protestarle nada a Santoro en unas provocaciones que ya se daban como diarias. Ese día tocaba clase teórica con algunos ejemplos de hechizos y, en parte, lo agradecieron para no tener que arriesgar la vida de nadie conjurando nada mientras su cabeza se mantenía en otro lado.

Cuando la clase llegó a su fin, Ysera quiso preguntarle a Santoro algún hechizo que acabase con la vida de una serpiente, pero la idea de llevarlo a cabo era poco factible. Nunca le daría tal satisfacción a Santoro de mostrar sus miedos, al igual que su ignorancia . Optó por algo mejor, ya que le tocaba clase de Vuelo y no quería esperar hasta dar con Darrow y Teren.

-          ¡Damen!

Iba con las chicas camino a la salida, intentando recapitular juntas todos sus conocimientos para dar con un encantamiento. Vio con buenos ojos que él fuese camino a ellas para, aun así, llamarle. Él frenó por la sorpresa.

-          Hola. –saludó. Parecía ir a dirigirse a Storm, pero Ysera insistía.

-          Necesito tu ayuda ¿tienes un minuto? –él asintió.

Al fin y al cabo, se dirigía al mismo lugar que una Eo y una Storm que claramente no parecían aprobar las intenciones de su compañera. Se quedaron en el aula una vez Santoro la abandonó con plena ignorancia hacia ellos.

-          ¿Qué pasa? –asustado, preguntó.

-          ¿Sabes algún encantamiento para acabar con una serpiente? –frunció el ceño.

-          Sí, pero, depende de si la serpiente es real o…

Su gesto cambió de repente, tornando la intriga que había mostrado al recelo que ahora expresaba.

-          ¿Por qué? –Ysera miró a Storm de manera clara. Esperaba su paso para poder confiarle lo sucedido. Sin muchas opciones, Storm asintió una vez. Ysera cogió aire.

-          Anoche… Por favor no me tomes por loca. –puntualizaba de inicio.- Anoche había una serpiente en mi cama. A los pies de ella, más bien, y…  No entiendo nada, solo quería saber si había un hechizo para—

-          ¿En tu cama?

Le había cambiado el color del rosto. Parecía a punto de desmayarse. Ahora era él el que buscaba la confirmación de Storm que, mirándole de vuelta, asentía otra vez.

-          ¿Estás segura?

-          Sí… -se sonrojó al sentir que Damen dudaba de su credibilidad. Él se dio cuenta.

-          Cómo era. –se interesó.

Ysera dudó e intentó gesticular con las manos antes de que el recuerdo la hiciese parar con temor.

-          Era… -no sabía qué decir.

-          No tenía un tamaño normal. –Storm tomó voz.- O sea, no era una culebra a tener de mascota. Según Ysera, su cabeza era enorme –recreó.-, y su cuerpo también. Y era—

-          Blanca.

Ahora era el propio Damen el que finalizaba la descripción. Ambas asintieron, pausadas y con sorpresa, que el chico resoplase con lamento no ayudaba en nada.

-          Es la... serpiente, de mi hermano.

-          ¡¿Qué?! –el silencio de Eo se rompió ante la incredulidad.- Nos tomas el pelo.

Le retaba. Ysera había bajado la mirada hacia dejarla perdida en la nada, con un temor demasiado obvio. Storm en parte, no se sorprendía. Aunque la rabia no se le iba por ello. Damen negó.

-          ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Qué narices hacía ahí?

-          No lo sé. Pero su serpiente no tiene tamaño doméstico, y es de color blanco.

-          Qué hacía en mi cama… -Ysera volvía a tartamudear.- Por qué estaba su serpiente en nuestro cuar—

-          No lo sé. –insistió.- Puede que ni siquiera sea la suya ¿vale? Tal vez me he adelantado. Tal vez hizo un encantamiento o—

-          ¿Encantamiento?

-          El hechizo  _Serpensortia_  conjura una serpiente, de hecho con el encantamiento  _Vipera evanesca_  puedes acabar con ella pero—

-          ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? –A Storm no le cuadraba. Él cogió aire.

-          Como Ysera ya sabía –dejaba claro.-, mi hermano tenía una serpiente cuando éramos pequeños, y no me tenía mucho aprecio, ni a mí, ni a nada mío. De hecho, no ha cambiado de serpiente desde entonces…  Aprendí cómo defenderme, y salió mal, ese hechizo solo acaba con serpientes creadas a partir de la magia y la suya es bastante real. Pero, insisto, tal vez es un encantamiento, alguien os podría estar tomando el pelo y—

-          Era muy real, Damen… -confirmó Ysera.- Te juro que era real…

-          No estoy dudando de ti… Solo digo que tal vez la serpiente no era la suya. ¿Cómo tenía los ojos? –Ysera buscó el recuerdo en su mente.

-          Claros. –Damen escuchaba.- Había poca luz, pero… eran claros.

-          ¿Cómo de claros? –quería una mejor explicación. Ysera pensaba.

-          Azules, o grises, no lo sé…

Que Damen se mantuviese en silencio y con la mirada perdida no ayudaba en nada a una paz que no llegaba. Volvía a parecer a punto del desfallecimiento.

-          ¿Damen? –tartamudeó su nombre.- Es… Es su… -asintió él.

Llevada, sin duda, por el miedo, Ysera cogía aire como podía y se giraba en busca de algo donde apoyarse. Se dejó caer sobre la mesa del pupitre más cercano.

-          De qué va todo esto… -Eo no comprendía nada. Storm había preferido ir un paso atrás al lado de Ysera.- Por qué narices tu hermano—

-          Ya he dicho que no lo sé.

-          ¿Y esperas que te crea—

-          Si no me crees, ve y pregúntale a mi hermano. –cansado, Damen la retó.- Sé que me tienes, me tenéis –miró a Storm.- de todo menos aprecio, pero os agradecería que, si os digo algo así, me creáis. No tendría ningún sentido que os asegurase que es su serpiente si supiese lo que trama. –ninguna dijo nada, aún disconformes. Damen miró a Ysera.- Hablaré con él. Intentaré averi—

-          Sabrá que te lo he dicho…

Recordaba la última vez que Alexander les vio hablando juntos. Su gesto furioso, el que ya se había dado con anterioridad de cara a esos encuentros clandestinos que bien sabía la chica no tendrían que estar dándose. Damen sabía a lo que Ysera hacía referencia con su comentario. Aun así, no quiso darle importancia.

-          No te preocupes. Algo me dice que quería precisamente esto... –se fue a girar para marcharse, antes de que el recuerdo le llevase a Storm.- Quería hablar contigo. –Storm no fue la única sorprendida.- A eso venía antes de… -la serpiente, pensó.

-          ¿Qué quieres?

-          Confirmar que has leído mi nota. –frunció el ceño.

-          No, no sé de qué me hablas.

-          Anoche te pasé una nota por la puerta, quise llamar, y decírtelo, pero no había ya luz y asumí que dormíais, así que pasé una—

-          No había notas en ningún lado. Quiero decir… buscando a la querida serpiente de tu hermano recorrí todo y, no vi ninguna nota. –el gesto de Damen volvía a padecer confusión. Storm dudaba.- ¿Qué querías?

-          Avisarte de si podías reunirte conmigo en la Sala Común en nuestro horario de Vuelo, y con Kenzie. Quería hablar con vosotras. –Storm asintió.- Pues… bueno, me voy.

Quiso despedirse al menos de Ysera pero prefirió salir por la puerta sin decir nada más. Esperaron al menos unos minutos a que la chica se viese capacitada para andar, tras ello, Eo y Storm se despidieron de ella para ir a clase de Transformaciones.

Volvían a tener clase práctica y con ello al menos la desconexión. Storm no hizo más que sorprenderse al ver a Eo tan disgustada ante todo. Estaba realizando un gran trabajo con la varita, pero, los halagos de la profesora no llegaban a ningún lado. Solo abría la boca cuando Storm estaba con ella para seguir analizando el suceso de la serpiente. Se moría de ganas, y Storm la apoyaba en el sentir, de hablarlo tanto con Darrow como Teren. Y, aun así, la idea de ver a ambos chicos enloquecer ante la idea les echaba para atrás.

Ysera, por su parte, no notó diferencias en su clase a causa de su estado de ánimo. Ya de por sí las clases de Vuelo carecían de resultado útil a causa de su pudor al alzarse del suelo pero, en un día como ese, en el que no fuese capaz de despegar del mismo ni una sola vez, el hecho pasó como algo tan natural como triste. Eo intentó todo lo que pudo por despejarla en clase de Adivinación, mientras Storm acudía a la Sala Común sin quitar ojo a cualquier rincón.

Ni siquiera sabía que Alexander tenía una serpiente, y ahora… ahora solo esperaba no volver a verla. No le había dado tiempo a preparar un hechizo lo suficientemente perfecto como para defenderse de ella en caso de chocar de nuevo. Y eso era algo que, sin duda, la estremecía.

En la sala solo estaba Damen, aun así. Ni serpientes blancas, ni Kenzie. Sentado en uno de los sillones verdes del final, leyendo un libro que dejó a un lado en cuanto vio a Storm.

-          Hola. –ella alzó la mirada como saludo.

-          ¿Y Kenzie?

-          Estará al llegar…

-          ¿De qué va esto? –se lo había estado preguntando desde que Damen la citó.

-          No quiero ser capitán. Del equipo, digo. Pero me toca serlo. Os iba a proponer algo.

-          ¿Y qué es ese algo?

-          Compartir el cargo.

Habría rechazado su oferta en el acto, pero prefirió esperar a que Kenzie llegase a ellos y darse así tiempo para asimilar que, en efecto, Damen le estaba comunicado esas palabras y que estas no nacían de su imaginación más perturbada.

Su compañera de equipo, que bajaba las escaleras de los dormitorios en donde aparentemente descansaba, saludaba en inicio con la misma pregunta que Storm le hubiese formulado al líder del equipo verde. La respuesta física de Kenzie no varió en demasía de la de la propia Storm.

-          ¿Por qué? –estaba sorprendida.

-          Porque eres la mejor jugadora del equipo. Me parecía más justo que se dividiese el cargo, ya que… se decidió como se decidió.

-          Te presentaste y aceptamos. No sé por qué habría que compartirla.

-          ¿No quieres ser capitana? Tengo entendido que el año pasado te presentaste.

-          Antes de que tu querido hermano pintase mi propuesta como inútil, sí.

Storm tomaba nota.

Kenzie no parecía guardar ningún tipo de cariño al mayor de los Dantsov.

-          Bueno, pues, con más motivo. No es justo, y propongo compartirla. O sea… no sé, tomar decisiones entre los tres. Dividir los entrenamientos en sectores, o como queramos, no lo sé. Pero compartir responsabilidad. Obviamente el resto del equipo lo sabría, no pretendo usaros en la sombra ni nada de eso—

-          ¿Qué opina tu hermano?

Storm finalmente habló, para disgusto de Damen. No esperaba que la chica basase su interés a lo allí hablado, rechazaba por ello que aludiese a Alexander en primera instancia. Él cogió aire para responderle de la manera más calmada posible.

-          Alexander no está ya en el equipo. No sé qué importa.

-          No lo está, pero te nombró capitán. Importa.

-          Como ha dicho Kenzie, vosotros aceptasteis. Habría sido tan fácil como negarse. –cortó. Se miraron unos segundos en silencio.- ¿Queréis o no?

-          Entiendo que se lo ofrezcas a ella. Pero por qué a mí. –Storm no entendía su parte.

-          Eres guardiana. Ella cazadora, y yo buscador. Quería dividirlo en los tres sectores de juego.

-          ¿Y no llamas a un bateador?

-          Les conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no serían una buena idea—

-          ¿Y sabes si yo lo soy?

Kenzie les miraba dirigirse mensajes sin querer intervenir. Storm se sorprendió por la respuesta de Damen.

-          Sí. –pausó.- He entrenado contigo, y sé cómo juegas. Y lo poco que sé de ti, me es suficiente. –sentenció.- ¿Aceptáis o no?

Ambas se miraron un instante, tal vez por primera vez desde la llegada a la escuela. Fue la cazadora la primera en asentir, más exaltada por la noticia de lo que la guardiana parecía estarlo. A Storm le llevó, por ello, más tiempo aceptar, y tampoco supo por qué lo hizo.

Damen les recordó que su horario de entrenamiento empezaba ese mismo día, por la tarde, y que ya las avisaría cuando consiguiese los horarios del campo de Quidditch. Como había dicho, en la primera sesión que se mantuvo en el césped con el nuevo equipo de Slytherin, Damen anunció la capitanía a tres bandas que nadie, de primeras, parecía objetar. Aunque, sin duda, la asimilación tampoco era algo que fuese a regir el grupo.

No todos la aceptaron, aunque protestasen en silencio. La oferta a Kenzie pasó por buena para prácticamente todos, la de Storm… rechinó en gente como los bateadores a los que, ya agotada, Storm no podía ni ver desde el primer día que diese con ellos pegados a los talones del viejo capitán. Era obvio que su pensar, no solo en lo que refería al Quidditch, permanecía estancado en los fosos donde Alexander tuviese los suyos. Como ya sucediese con Santoro, Storm no cabía en sí de la sorpresa ante la idea de que ellos tampoco tolerasen a alguien como Damen Dantsov pero, sin duda, era el caso al que se enfrentaba.

Storm no tenía problemas en coger el mando. Damen le propuso organizar el entrenamiento para los guardianes y, a Kenzie, el de cazadores y jugadores de campo. Se encargarían luego ambas de planear las estrategias de colectivo mientras que el propio Damen se encargaría de preparar a los buscadores y, si se dejaban, los bateadores. Todo tras una hora de entrenamiento conjunto que el primer día corrió a cargo del chico. Storm cumplió sus pautas a rajatabla, no sin sorprenderse por la facilidad de Damen para llevar la organización de algo como aquello, en donde claramente era aceptado solo a medias.

No tuvo queja, aunque tampoco mostró admiración por él.

Cuando acabó el entrenamiento a última hora de la tarde volvió a Hogwarts para buscar a Ysera. La chica había tenido que trabajar en la biblioteca tras la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, y allí seguía, solo que esta vez sentada en una mesa con Teren y Eo.

-          ¿Dónde se mete Brice? –se sorprendió de no verle por allí.

-          Ha ido a investigar lo de la serpiente.

-          ¿Teren, estás bien? Me estás confiando algo que debería ser secreto. –burló. Él puso los ojos en blanco.

-          Nos han contado –miraba a las otras dos chicas.- lo que ha pasado. Sabíamos que tenía una serpiente, pero… Obviamente no contábamos con algo así.  Y puesto que hoy teníamos la tarde libre de secretismos –burlaba ahora él.-, se la ha tomado para averiguar más al respecto.

-          Vaya, sentimos que nuestros problemas os alejen de los líos que os traéis. –continuaba la burla, esta vez Teren no dijo nada.

-          ¿Crees que la saca por ahí? –Eo le preguntaba, sentada a su lado. Storm cogía asiento al lado de Ysera.

-          No sabíamos que la tenía en el castillo, así que no creo que la saque mucho a pasear. Por tanto, no, no creo que acabe en tu dormitorio. –leyó su mente. Eo asintió.- Aun así, cualquier hechizo que ya sabes es suficiente. Lo mismo os digo a vosotras. –generalizó su mirada.- Desde defensivos, hasta de ataque. Lo único es que, si la veis y vais a atacarla, tenéis que ser bastante concretas a la hora de apuntar.

-          Tranquilo, apenas estaré temblando si la vuelvo a ver. –Ysera ironizó.

-          Con suerte, no tenéis por qué.

Fue difícil aceptar como suceso del pasado lo sucedido con la serpiente de Alexander, llevándole a Ysera de necesitar varios días antes de poder siquiera pegar ojo de pleno tirón. Storm lo consiguió en menor tiempo tras realizar numerosos hechizos de protección sobre su puerta y revisar el dormitorio varias veces antes de dormir. Así pudieron encarar al menos el resto de noches que viniesen con cierta tranquilidad.

Darrow, además, no consiguió averiguar nada respecto a la serpiente y, por más que siguieron la pista de Alexander, el chico no cargaba con ningún reptil con él en su rutina diaria. Damen por otro lado, no volvió a decirle nada a Ysera respecto a ese tema. Le había preguntado tras la última clase de Aparición de la semana y el chico no tuvo nada que ofrecerle más allá de la incomodidad por hablar de eso. Entendió que lo había intentado y que, a su pesar, el resultado no debía de haber sido bueno. No le deseaba pasar malos tragos a Damen, algo que, sin duda, ayudaba a su propia conciencia a querer olvidarse del tema reptil hasta más ver.

A la semana siguiente, con las clases como viejas protagonistas, alumnos de todas las casas celebraban algo que llevaban esperando mucho tiempo: comenzaba la temporada de Quidditch. Debido a la nueva planificación y nuevo reglamento, la temporada contaría con más partidos. Cada equipo se enfrentaría a su rival en doble ocasión, cabiendo la posibilidad de amistosos que todos sabían no serían nada amigables.

Gryffindor abría la temporada enfrentándose a Ravenclaw el viernes por la tarde, por lo que fue imposible tratar con Darrow en ningún momento esa semana. Entre clases y entrenamientos, el chico aparecía por el Gran Comedor para ingerir comida cual león junto a Klapp que claramente compartía su éxtasis y nerviosismo antes de ambos irse a dormir, evitando caer rendido por los pasillos. Ni las chicas ni Teren quisieron pedirles que se lo tomase con más calma, solo el viernes a la hora de comer, el observarles traía consigo unas risas inevitables a causa de su estrés nervioso.

Acudieron al campo para presenciar el que iba a ser el primer partido de la temporada, cada cual con sensaciones más que diferentes. Eo, desde Hufflepuff, solo esperaba que su hermano acabase de una pieza. Teren, obligado a acudir por su amigo, y ya situado en Ravenclaw, más o menos basaba sus deseos en lo mismo que la menor de los Brice, sin sentir interés alguno en si su casa vencía o lo hacía la de Darrow.

En Slytherin, por otro lado, Storm e Ysera se debatían en qué mostrar, sobre todo por situarse en el entorno en el que se encontraban. La guardiana de Slytherin no iba a negar su apoyo a la casa azul. Ysera, en cambio, quería posicionarse con Darrow de alguna forma pero, el hacerlo públicamente, le llevaría con seguridad a algún disgusto por el cual no quería pasar.

Cuando saltaron ambos equipos al aire, tanto unos como otros aplaudieron a los presentes. Darrow lideraba a su comanda a sus posiciones. Uno a uno, fue hablando con todos con lo que sería mensajes de ánimo pero también amenazantes recordatorios. Se centraba en Klapp, su amigo del alma y buscador por segundo año consecutivo, para tener la charla más longeva del previo de partido.

Una vez Cooper-Pack llevó el baúl al terreno de juego y lo abrió, los bludgers y la snitch se liberaron rumbo al aire. Sujetaba el quaffle con ella, lanzando su forma al centro del equipo y dando con ello la introducción a la temporada y a lo que quería como un partido de respeto.

Una vez la bola marrón flotó en dirección a los cazadores, las gradas rompieron a gritar en un estruendo de celebración. Fue una chica pelirroja de Ravenclaw la que se hacía con el Quaffle para iniciar la jugada, encaminándose hacia los aros rojos en zigzag respeto a los rivales. Quiso ceder el primer balón de juego a su compañero, pero los leones lo interceptaban antes. Y, una vez la chica más defensiva de Gryffindor le mandaba el Quaffle a Darrow, no hubo mucho que hacer.

Los espectadores lo sabían. Desde Slytherin, silbidos e insultos ondeaban el aire en dirección al capitán rojo que conseguía el primer tanto para Gryffindor. En Ravenclaw se unían a ellos por el simple hecho de defender a los suyos, pero era bien sabido por todos que el odio profesado en la casa de la serpiente se alejaba de quienes pudiesen ser los rivales al león. Este, al fin y al cabo, era algo innato en la rivalidad de las dos casas.

En Hufflepuff se limitaban a celebrar todo lo que fuese un aliciente al deporte, por otro lado, permitiendo a Eo disfrutar del encuentro con mucha mayor naturalidad. Y en Gryffindor… desde pancartas en apoyo al capitán como al resto de jugadores bañaban las gradas que, sin duda, disfrutaban del primer partido como si ya contasen con la victoria. Claramente, habían venido con las ideas claras.

Klapp y Theodric, buscador de Ravenclaw, se alzaban a gran altura en busca de la que era la bola más valiosa del encuentro. Cayeron en picado tras su estela, y así durante un largo periodo en el cual la snitch parecía volverles locos a conciencia. Gryffindor ganaba con sesenta puntos de ventaja sobre los únicos diez anotados por la casa azul cuando Klapp se hacía con el snitch bajo los aros de su equipo. Los ciento cincuenta puntos que sumaba al poner fin al encuentro no eran más que la culminación de una victoria contundente para Gryffindor. Darrow lo celebraba con sus compañeros, dedicando aún más orgullo y emoción a un buscador que no cabía en sí de la emoción propia.

Ronda de honor, y camino a los vestuarios.

Teren y Eo esperaban juntos a que Darrow saliese cuando Ysera y Storm llegaban a ellos desde la casa donde las caras más largas se veían. Al corriente del estado anímico en Slytherin, no quisieron unirse al resto en el abandono a la grada. con tal de no sufrir de sus desprecios. Llegaron, por ello, de las últimas a los aledaños.

-          ¿Te duele o no te importa en absoluto? –Storm preguntaba a un Teren que no se permitía mostrar tanto desinterés.

-          Me da completamente igual. De hecho, prefiero que Ravenclaw pierda. –había asumido.

-          ¿Y eso?

-          Si Darrow pierde, es insufrible. Y Klapp, no te haces a la idea. Pero si Ravenclaw pierde… antes asumimos que no ganaremos la Copa de Quidditch, y antes podremos centrarnos en la Copa de la Casa. –rieron.

-          Tus prioridades están bien ordenadas, veo.

-          Siempre.

Uno a uno, los miembros de ambos equipos fueron saliendo de vestuarios con las claras diferencias emocionales que suponía el resultado. Los azules saludaban a Teren de forma fugaz, igual hacían los rojos. La amistad de Teren con Darrow era conocida por todos y, seguramente, más de un miembro de Gryffindor mantenía relación también con el cerebrito de Ravenclaw a los ojos de una Ysera que no perdía detalle de los nuevos rostros.

Cuando Darrow salió, hablando con Cooper-Pack, tuvo que acoger a Eo en brazos con torpeza clara. Tras el partido, sus fuerzas decaían notablemente.

-          ¡Enhorabuena! –le besaba por la frente.- ¡Has estado increíble! –la profesora de Vuelo se alejaba dándoles ya espacio.

Poco a poco, los otros tres fueron al encuentro Brice.

-          Cuando vi a Klapp casi cayéndose dos veces tras la Snitch imaginé que le ibas a matar.

-          He estado a punto, pero al final se ha salvado. –ahora recibía a Ysera, que le felicitaba de manera más cortés.- ¿Te ha gustado el partido o eres como este? –con desprecio, miraba a Teren.

-          ¿Se pasa este –imitó- todo el encuentro con los dedos cruzados para que no os matéis? –Teren asintió.

-          Hasta los de los pies.

-          Entonces, soy como este.

-          Oh, venga, no seas miedica, disfruta de—

-          Para el próximo.

-          El próximo que juegue Brice es contra Slytherin. –a Ysera se le cortó la respiración.

-          Me temo entonces que ninguna garantía puedo dar al respecto de ese encuentro.

-          Espera entonces a Hufflepuff contra Ravenclaw.- Eo apuntaba.- Aunque bueno, es donde más caídas o golpes se dan, mejor no vengas a ver ese.

Teren daba una palmada a Ysera en la espalda para compadecerla. Comenzaron a andar, aguantando Ysera como podía las anécdotas que Eo y Teren exponían sobre los encuentros de sus dos casas. Eo nunca había presenciado uno en directo, pero por lo que oía y sabía, tenía para compartir las miles de aventuras que Darrow parecía haberle contado del año previo. Storm y Darrow iban en cabeza, escuchando.

-          He de confesar que me has sorprendido. –ella hablaba.

-          ¿Para bien o para mal?

-          Para ambos. Para bien, porque pensaba que eras peor, y, obviamente no se te da mal. –él rio.- Para mal porque, como guardiana de Slytherin, siento cierta presión al respecto. –volvió a reír.

-          Tranquila. Tus cazadores, y sobre todo tus bateadores, normalmente no me permiten acercarme. Los moratones de después me lo recuerdan.

-          Damen está intentando implantar un método de juego limpio, si te sirve. Kenzie le sigue la corriente, al menos eso parece. –Darrow estaba al tanto de la triple capitanía.

-          ¿En serio? ¿Y le hacen caso?

-          ¿Tú qué crees? –rio él.- Sobre todo nuestros queridos bateadores. No nos hacen mucho caso, así que me da que se tomarán libertades. Tenlo en cuenta, y díselo a Klapp, por si acaso.

-          ¿Qué haces ayudándome?

-          No te ayudo, Brice, te protejo la vida. Deberías dar las gracias.

-          Gracias, Pemberton. –burló, ella puso los ojos en blanco.- No, en serio, gracias por el cumplido.

-          ¿El de que no se te da mal? –repetía.

-          Sí. Es la primera vez que lo oigo de alguien de tu casa.

-          Deberías entonces estar en las reuniones de capitanes de Slytherin. Cuando hablamos de trabajar para combatir a Gryffindor, no sabría decir quién de los dos te alaba más, si Kenzie o Damen.

-          Y yo no sé por cuál sorprenderme más, si por la mejor cazadora de la escuela o por… un Dantsov. –ella rio.- ¿Cómo es Damen de capitán?

Desearía Storm poder objetar algo al respecto de su liderazgo. Tristemente, la labor de Damen se había dado con tanta legalidad e inteligencia que difícilmente acudía a algo que compartir.

-          La verdad es que también estoy sorprendida con eso.

-          ¿Para bien y para mal? Te veo muy indecisa hoy.

-          Sí. –rieron levemente.- Para bien, porque creo que hace un trabajo muy digno, como si llevase toda la vida liderando. Para mal porque, me gustaría poder tener una queja, la verdad. ¿Cómo era Alexander? –él bufó con cautela.

-          Creo que no exagero cuando digo que Alexander es Alexander en todos los apartados de su vida.

-          ¿En serio? ¿También amenaza a la novia?

-          ¿Tiene novia?

-          Cora Malef.

-          Ah, sí, bueno… Son del estilo. Sus familias son amigas.

-          ¿Tiene ella también una serpiente y las sacan a devorar gente juntos? –él rio.

-          Ojalá, sería más fácil verlas. Pero no. Creo que no. –llegaban ya al castillo.- Aun así, no esperaba menos de Damen, la verdad. Él no es como su—

-          Como su hermano, sí, me suena la explicación.

Darrow juzgó a la chica con la mirada. Luego, prosiguió.

-          Damen no es como su hermano, así que, obviamente, la capitanía iba a ser diferente. Aun así, mantenme al tanto, toda información sobre los Dantsov es bienvenida.

-          Si pretendes que te cuente secretos de equipo, lo llevas claro.

-          ¿Te puedo confesar algo? –cortó, reían justo antes.- Dudo ganaros este año.

-          ¿Tampoco este? Vaya, Brice, te veo flojeando—

-          Alexander era un buen buscador, aunque me joda decirlo. Pero Slytherin tenía un guardián bastante pobre.

-          ¿Me estás piropeando?

-          En realidad le pongo a él por los suelos. En serio, Ysera o Teren serían mejores. –Storm rio.- Los dos años que Alexander fue buscador, Gryffindor tenía como táctica el intentar marcar tanto como pudiésemos, intentar aventajarnos ciento cincuenta puntos por si, ya sabes, la cazaba. Pero el año pasado no llegamos ni a veinte tantos cuando Alexander ya tenía el snitch. Klapp se volvía loco.

-          ¿Por qué me destripas tus tácticas, capitán Brice?

-          Porque son antiguas, no soy tan tonto como para mostrarte nuestras debilidades.

-          Me acabas de decir que vais a perder. –recordó. Darrow cogió aire.

-          Y será mejor que me calle, entonces.

-          Siempre has estado mejor callado, sí.

La voz de Alexander siempre era un mal acompañante, daba igual el momento del día en el que esta se escuchase.

Cruzaban la plaza principal hacia el vestíbulo deteniéndose en la propia escalera, de la cual no pasaban ni de su posición. Con el mayor de los Dantsov delante, caminando a paso lento escalones abajo para reencontrarse con quien desearía nunca compartir espacio con él.

-          ¿Qué tal el partido, Brice? –curioseaba.

Darrow había mutado de rostro, Storm lo vio rápido.

-          ¿Ha aguantado Klapp sobre la escoba—

-          ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero perder tiempo contigo? –se giró hacia él, descendiendo.

Tanto Ysera como Eo y Teren permanecían observando un poco más alejados. Alexander mostraba tanto regocijo que Darrow se arrepentía de saltar tan pronto.

-          Siempre pierdes tiempo conmigo, no sé por qué iba a ser hoy diferente. –le susurró rabioso.

Luego, continuó su camino sin quitar la vista de los otros tres.

-          Siento la derrota de tu equipo, Stringer, con lo mal que se te da perder has de estar que—

-          Que Darrow no quiera hablar contigo te debería hacer pensar que yo tampoco. –sin necesidad de mirarle, ya se mostraba suficientemente molesto en voz.- Y tú tampoco deberías buscarme. - Alexander, esta vez, guardaba seriedad acercándose a él.

-          ¿Sabes tomar decisiones por ti solo, o te mueves en base a Brice? –Teren era el que se sonreía ahora.

-          Creo que sabes muy bien las decisiones que soy capaz de tomar.

-          Teren, déjalo.

Darrow no quería ver a su amigo encarado a Alexander. Se tensaba por ello aún más que por su propio enfrentamiento.

-          Eso, querido. – le burlaba.- Mejor vete. 

El de Ravenclaw echaba a andar cogiendo a Eo del brazo, a disgusto de aparentar cumplir su orden más allá del deseo propio que le hacía alejarse. La chica había estado cabizbaja junto a su vera, nada que no sucediese cada vez que el mayor de los Dantsov aparecía por su lado y, Teren, consciente, evitaba tener que dejarla cerca. El detalle no pasó desapercibido para Alexander.

-          Encantado de verte.  –a la chica.

Darrow vio las intenciones de Alexander por dirigirse a su hermana desde que Teren hizo amago de andar. Se apresuró a bajar las escaleras para encarar al de Slytherin y, a su sorpresa, no fue el primero en haber deseado reflejar su rabia de la misma forma.

Hasta Alexander mostró cierto asombro al ver la varita de Ysera tan cercana a su rostro. Pese a la diferencia de altura, la chica alzaba el brazo decidida hacia él. Había sentido temor al verle bajar la escalera, al encarar a Darrow, pero el recuerdo de la serpiente era demasiado mayor en sí ahora que tenía a su dueño de cara, despertando en ella una sed de venganza que aún no se había podido cobrar.

Ver a Eo tan asustada, a Teren abanadonar su constante calma… Los recuerdos de Alexander atacando a Storm, su conocimiento sobre el agotamiento de Damen frente a él. Que se dirigiese a Eo solo la llevó a saltar.

-          ¿En serio, Sevriens? –se tomaba a risa su acto.

No la temía, en absoluto. Miraba con desprecio tanto su varita como a ella.

-          ¿A quién se la has robado, Muggle?

-          Ojalá fueses lo suficientemente inteligente como para entender que ni te tememos ni queremos perder el tiempo contigo, pero supongo que limitas tu sabiduría a pavonearte allá por donde pasas.

Estaba llena de ira y, a su propia sorpresa, de seguridad. Esa vez, no era temor lo que sentía en su dirección.

-          Y, para tu información, aunque supongo que ya lo sabes, sé hacer estallar cosas bastante bien con mi varita robada -imitó.-, así que, no me hagas probarla contigo.

-          Ysera…

Darrow le pedía parar de una forma más cautelosa de lo que lo hizo con Teren. Ni ella ni Alexander le prestaron atención, pues el de Slytherin se encaraba más a ella, gustoso, retrocediendo con su cuerpo la varita que Ysera mantenía alzada.

-          ¿De verdad? ¿No me temes, Sevriens? –no le dio el placer de responder.- ¿Vuelves a dormir por las noches o sigues viendo serpientes? –reforzó la empuñadura a su varita.- Hoy no está mi hermano para pararme los pies, no me provoques—

-          Vete ahora mismo.

El puesto de Damen al que hacía mención Alexaner era ocupado por la propia Storm. No dudaba de la mano de Ysera, pero temía que Alexander tomase demasiada iniciativa y, a disgusto de ellos, parecía ser que solo Damen le paraba los pies cuando estos tomaban demasiado ritmo. Tomo cartas en el asunto, interponiéndose con su varita en el pecho de Alexander. El chico sabía ya de por sí que Storm no iba a dudar, y por ello la mirada del chico hacia Storm era más misteriosa que la que le dedicaba a Ysera.

Dio un paso atrás, a su sorpresa, aunque no vio en el gesto una rendición. Más bien parecía posponer algo que se moría de ganas de hacer. Miró a Darrow.

-          Nos vemos, Brice. –y sin darle paso a responder, se desapareció. 


	18. El límite del silencio

Lo mejor que pudieron hacer tras el encuentro con Alexander fue hacer como si este no se hubiese dado. Le debían una celebración a Darrow, así que organizaron sus agendas del fin de semana para poder acudir otra vez a Hogsmeade y tomar algo en compañía una vez más. Hasta aceptaron las chicas, en especial una Ysera y una Storm que poco tenían que compartir con él, la presencia de un Klapp que no quería perderse una celebración en honor a su amigo y a su equipo. Llevándose consigo el derecho de recibir también los honores por su papel indiscutible en la hazaña.

La única con ciertos problemas para llevarlo todo a cabo fue una Ysera que, habiendo pedido el viernes libre para poder acudir al partido de Quidditch, tenía que trabajar tres horas en la biblioteca y luego dedicar su tiempo restante a todos los trabajos pendientes. Prácticas de hechizos, estudio de nuevas pociones y plantas de herbología, proyectos de criaturas mágicas o actividades Muggle… Cuando las tres, en especial la que menos tiempo libre tenía, se vieron con todo el material de la semana culminado, no podían creérselo.

Aún pretendían dedicarle tiempo el domingo por la mañana a ensayar unos cuantos encantamientos que nunca de más vendrían pero, la tarde del sábado, era dedicada a Darrow.

Y a un Klapp que se negaba a renunciar a su protagonismo.

-          Va, reconoce que no esperabas que la cazase. -molestaba a su mejor amigo. Darrow clamaba al cielo.

-          Ya te he dicho que sí. -insistía.- Es solo que, estuviste a punto de dártela dos veces. Temí que—

-          Pues eso, que no confías en mí.

Iba a ser difícil ignorar el dramatismo que Klapp quería darle al hecho de que no fuesen a contar con él para aquella celebración. La insistencia que iba a mantener de cara a Darrow al transmitirle la culpabilidad ficticia de no haber tenido expectativas en su labor como buscador. Deseaban que el tema en cuestión cesase, y ni siquiera habían salido aún de las inmediaciones del castillo.

Esperaron que con la llegada de Teren la situación entre compañeros se calmase. El muchacho, que había estado ausente gran parte del día, se encontraba con ellos en el camino que llevaba a Hogsmeade. Una vez allí, antes de apalancarse en algún bar, decidieron visitar la tienda de los Weasley para comprar alguna que otra cosa y saludar a un Pau que volvía a celebrar su visita. Tras ello, el viaje a Honeydukes era obligatorio para hacerse con unas cuantas ranas de chocolate y, para Ysera, unos calderos del mismo dulce. Aún se negaba a probar algo que se moviese.

La tetería de Madame Pudipié fue el lugar que escogieron para la primera parada rigurosa de la tarde en cuanto a estancia se refería. A Darrow no le hacía especial ilusión, pero cedió ante la insistencia de un Teren que necesitaba de forma clara beberse un buen té aquel día. Según su amigo, desde la llegada del chico a Inglaterra, su adicción a dicha bebida había sido algo fuera de control.

-          Me relaja, me ayuda a estudiar ¿qué quieres que yo le haga?

-          Nada, pero reconoce que tienes un problema.

-          Tú sí que lo tienes. –se defendía antes de darle un trago a su taza de té negro, cargado de miel, y espolvoreado con cacao.- Pero en la cabeza.

Era divertido de observar. El cómo Teren siempre saltaba a la defensiva ante cualquier cosa que Darrow usase para provocarle, siempre mostrando el de Gryffindor un respeto y admiración hacia su amigo que este, dudoso, a veces no lograba ver. Más al margen de los vicios de Teren se mantenía Klapp que, en ignorancia, se limitaba a quitar su taza para probar el brebaje y asumir que, como a su amigo del alma, poco le entusiasmaba.

-          Bueno, haya paz. –entre risas, Eo les pedía parar.- Reconoce que tienes un problema con el té—

-          No empieces tú también. Cuando he ido a vuestra casa me habéis ofrecido té sin protestar, y os lo habéis bebido conmigo.

-          ¡Porque mi madre tiene tanto vicio como tú!

-          ¡Y a ella no le dices nada! –ambos muchachos volvían a estar enzarzados en una discusión absurda que carecía de seriedad hasta para ellos mismos.

-          ¡Porque es mi madre, pedazo alcornoque! –le tiraba un sobre de té que Teren recogía y se guardaba.

-          Tú antes bebías mucho té. -recordaba Klapp, experto en los viejos tiempos de Darrow.- Tenías un vicio parecido.

-          Nunca bebí tanto como él.

-          Oh, venga. -reprochaba.- Siempre que te sacaba por ahí, yo quería beberme una cerveza y tú preferías darle al café y al té.

-          Exacto, porque solo con la cafeína y la teína me veía capaz de mantener tu ritmo. -protestó el muchacho con lo que parecía una pedorreta. El resto se miraba entre sonrisas.

-          Para eso, mejor el alcohol.

No negaba por ello la propia actividad que mantenía. La que Darrow tan bien recordaba. Quiso aun así el chico dejarlo de lado, recuperando la provocación al que iba dirigida originalmente.

-          Sois iguales, mi madre y tú. -miraba a Teren.- Cuando llegamos al Reino Unido se vició al té igual que tú.

-          Espera. –Ysera se atragantaba con su trago de té.- ¿Llegasteis al Reino Unido? ¿No sois de aquí?

-          No. –Eo reía, tímida.- Somos de Italia. A mí no se me nota mucho, por no decir nada, porque nos mudamos cuando era un bebé. Pero a este –señaló a su hermano con la mirada.- para lo poco que estuvo allí, a veces le sale acento italiano al hablar con la familia—

-          Pero eso es por los viajes a verles, se me pega, no sé por qué.

-          Te comprendo, a mí se me pega el sueco. -decía un Klapp que, a conciencia, originaba las risas.

Era obvio que la marca de su país, al que refería, poco se notaba en su habla tan bien adaptada a la vida inglesa. 

-          ¿Y cómo es que os vinisteis aquí? -siguió curioseando Ysera respecto a los Brice.

-          Mamá quiso mudarse cerca del Ministerio para poder trabajar de periodista cuando nuestro padre murió. Y aquí estamos.

-          Vaya, lo siento.

Se disculpaba más por el tema que había sacado que por la noticia. Darrow ya le había informado sobre la incógnita que sentían en torno a su padre, así que algo había imaginado al respecto.

-          No te preocupes, no le conocimos -confirmaba.- Yo al menos, murió cuando aún no había nacido.

-          Y yo no me acuerdo de nada. –Darrow se encogió de hombros.

-          ¿Y vuestra madre es periodista entonces? –decidió concentrarse en esa parte de la conversación.

-          Trabaja en el departamento de Prensa del Ministerio, como puede…

Eo bajó la mirada al comentario de Darrow, al igual que Teren. Ysera miró a Storm esperando que ella le aportase algo de información visto que el resto no continuaba. Accedió.

-          Bianca, su madre, tiene una ideología muy clara, como aquí su primogénito

Al igual que hacía Eo, se dirigía a Darrow con una mirada. Era como si no mereciese otra forma de atención.

-          Y a mucha gente del Ministerio de la rama contraria pues, como es de imaginar, no le agrada. –hubo un breve silencio. Ysera recapacitó.

-          Por eso los Dantsov… -amenazaban a los Brice. Recordó. Y Eo había perdido la alegría de repente.- A mí también me gusta el té.

Tan rauda como inesperada. Se negaba a amargar la tarde con sus preguntas. Por muchas que tuviese, no era el día.

-          Gracias. –Teren se sentía arropado.

-          A mí también me gusta el té, pero no vivo de té. –a Darrow le era insuficiente.

-          No vivo de té.

-          Preguntaste a Varmoon el año pasado si existía alguna poción que no tuviese casi efecto y que pudiese pasar por bebida porque tenías antojo de té. -Klapp recordaba, haciendo que Darrow asintiese raudo a su aportación.

-          ¡Por mero interés mágico!

-          Mágico mis coj—

-          Yo soy más de cerveza de mantequilla. –junto a Darrow, Storm era la única que se había pedido una jarra fría. Interrumpía a Klapp, y le daba un trago.

-          Gracias. –ahora el agradecido era el mayor de los Brice.

-          Ni que la hicieses tú.

El chico fue a protestar, limitándose en cambio a emitir un puchero y bajar la mirada a la mesa. Cogió su jarra, y le pegó un trago. No iba a intentar defenderse ante eso.

Continuó la tarde, aún acompañándose de provocaciones, risas, anécdotas, y recuerdos que mayoritariamente rodeaban la figura de un Darrow que no daba más de sí para intentar no caer en el juego del grupo. Eo recuperaba la alegría, con los Dantsov lejos de la conversación, y Teren disfrutaba de su té sin quejas mientras las horas pasaban entre risas y compañía.

Volvieron, aun así, no muy tarde al castillo. Como cada fin de semana desde que el curso se había ya oficializado, los pasillos de Hogwarts estaban habitados más bien por alumnos del grado juvenil que, por normativa, debían mantener en la escuela hasta los días de descanso. Para desgracia suya, lo que habían sentido como un festejo no solo por el deporte sino por la liberación estudiantil de cara al día siguiente, se entorpecía para una Storm que era recibida por dos de sus primos que, como augurase en el pasado, acudían a ella para resolver dudas sobre Pociones.

A su disgusto, antes de ir a cenar, Storm acudía a la biblioteca con ambos críos para ayudarles con la tarea y, una vez acabada, volver a desaparecer de la vista de ambos para lo que imaginaba sería el tiempo a transcurrir hasta el siguiente problema escolar. Esa noche, las tres chicas decidieron no esperar a que Teren y Darrow acabasen la cena para irse a dar una vuelta. No se alejaron mucho por los jardines, apenas cruzaron el puente que las alejaba del castillo. Puesto que ya era octubre, el clima nocturno daba paso a frescas ráfagas que animaban a las muchachas a terminar la noche en el interior. 

Sin poder apalancarse en el sofá de la Sala Común al no compartirla, decidieron ir a la biblioteca a uno de los sofás que, beneficiados por las ausencias a esas horas, les permitía calma, soledad, y calidez. Por inercia, Ysera quería colocar algunos libros de cara a la jornada del domingo, un intento por ahorrar trabajo, como ella excusaba. Ni Eo ni Storm la permitieron dar un solo paso.

Con la noche ya más entrada, salieron de la biblioteca camino al vestíbulo para dar allí con Teren. En parte les sorprendía verle solo tras saber que cenaba con Darrow. Por otro lado…

-          Es sábado por la noche… -Eo no entendía. Teren suspiró.

-          Quería ir a casa rápidamente. Y hablar con tu madre.

-          Pero ¿por qué? ¿no puede esperar a mañana?

-          Porque tu madre tiene una columna en El Profeta y Darrow quería verla antes de—

-          ¿Y no me lo puede decir?

-          Le ha llegado una lechuza antes con el mensaje, no sabíamos que—

-          ¿Y cuesta mucho venir a buscarme y—

-          Eo, yo no soy el que se ha ido ¿vale? Es tu hermano.

No era su mayor deseo el responder a la chica de esa manera, pero Teren perdía la paciencia cuando Eo exigía respuestas que él no podía darle. Por su parte, la muchacha, irritada por la ausencia de su hermano para lo que sabía no eran asuntos de agrado, rechazaba tanto la protesta de Teren como el propio interés por su familia por mantenerla desinformada. 

-          No actúes como si no lo hubieses decidido tú, Teren. -recordaba.- Siempre estás tras las decisiones que toma. –le dio la espalda para echar a andar.

Ni Storm ni Ysera habían querido intervenir en la conversación por mero desconocimiento de lo que la rodeaba, y ahora tampoco sabían si seguir a Eo o quedarse al lado de un Teren que suspiraba con los brazos en jarra. Se miraron una a la otra, y dejaron que la situación continuase con su rumbo natural, el que fue  protagonizado por un Teren que seguía los pasos de la de Hufflepuff.

-          Yo no le he pedido que vaya a ver a tu madre, Eo—

-          ¿En serio? Sería la primera vez que no—

-          No todo lo decido yo ¿sabes?

-          ¿Ah, no? ¿dónde ha quedado _Teren, el cerebro_?

Teren marcaba arrugas en su frente que claramente denotaban su intento por mantener la calma. Eo estaba tan furiosa que ni siquiera prestaba atención a nada más allá de su rabia.

-          Me da igual quién de la orden, la cosa es que es siempre él el que la efectúa.-tomó paso en las escaleras, Teren la siguió solo unos pasos.

-          Primero, eso es decisión de tu hermano, ni mía ni tuya. Y segundo –Eo se había girado queriendo contestarle, sin hacerlo al final.- solo ha ido a ver a tu madre. Nada más.

-          Nada más. –citó ahora.- Espero el día en el que mi hermano desaparezca y no sea nada más.

Siguió su camino hacia el primer piso y allí se perdió entre las escaleras. Teren habría ido tras sus pasos si no la conociese, si no supiese a ciencia cierta que nada sacaría en claro de hacerlo.

Era inútil, se lo decía la experiencia, como lo era cuando el que huía era su hermano mayor. Darrow tenía el mismo temperamento de Eo en situaciones cargadas de tensión, en las que el otro era protagonista del problema. Por desgracia para la chica, ella había tenido que lidiar con más presión en su día a día respecto a su hermano que lo que Darrow tuviese que enfrentar al respecto de Eo.

Storm e Ysera se acercaron un poco a él, habiendo regresado tras sus pasos Teren, abandonando la escalera.

-          Ya se tranquilizará cuando vuelva Brice…

Storm tampoco sabía cómo calmarle de algo que no lograba a entender. Acostumbrada a que Darrow se desapareciese de vez en cuando, que lo hiciese un sábado noche para echarle un ojo a un periódico le parecía demasiado estremecedor, confuso cuanto menos. Aun así, no podía culpar a Teren, al que, por mucho que Eo en estrés entrase, mantenía el sinvivir que nadie más llegaba a padecer.

-          Sí, pero, hasta entonces, soy yo el que siempre paga los platos.

-          Muchas veces lo mereces.

Lo dijo como un comentario cómico en parte, aunque sin faltarle razón a su juicio. Teren así lo entendió, con media sonrisa.

-          Voy a irme a dormir… Está en la torre de Astronomía, por cierto. Siempre va allí. No os preocupéis por ella…

-          ¿En serio? –Ysera preguntó curiosa.

Nunca se habría imaginado a Eo acudiendo a ese lugar.

-          Cuando está alterada va a algún lugar donde ver las estrellas. Cada vez que Darrow desaparece, antes de ir a dormir, va allí. Aunque él ya haya regresado. Le calma.

-          Oh… -ambas asintieron.- Buenas noches, Teren.

Asintió deseándoles lo mismo y se esfumó por la escalera hacia donde su propia calma consiguiese visitarle. Ambas decidieron buscar la misma, la que les permitiese acudir ya a Slytherin en donde reunirse con el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, todo era diferente. Eo volvía a estar inundada de optimismo y hasta cargaba simpatía hacia Teren o su hermano. Darrow estaba en el Gran Comedor, de una pieza, leyendo la columna de su madre en la versión de fin de semana de El Profeta. Lo hacía con Eo al lado, echando un rápido ojo a lo mismo, y Teren en frente comentando en voz alta mientras debatía con Klapp los puntos de vista en los que colisionaban sus pensamientos. Todos sentados en Gryffindor.

Ni Ysera ni Storm vieron con buenos ojos compartir el desayuno con ellos, no querían acaparar más miradas de las que ya solían recibir. Por ello, desayunaron y se limitaron a pasear por los jardines hasta que la hora le llegase a Ysera para acudir a trabajar.

Esa día tampoco tenía mucho tiempo que dedicarle. Una hora por la mañana de ayuda era suficiente para Madame Targer, así que se lo tomó con calma. Repasaba en voz alta los ingredientes de varias pociones para al menos aprovechar el tiempo, utilizando los tomos que sus manos reagrupaban como si de plantas, raíces, o restos orgánicos de a saber qué criatura se tratasen.

Colocaba libros en los estantes vacíos del primer piso bibliotecario. No prestaba atención a dónde pertenecían pues ya había llegado a la conclusión de que, por mucho orden que les pusiese, siempre acababan descolocados en la punta más lejana de la librería. Solo mantenía que al menos estuviesen en la sección correcta.

Cuando llegó el turno de la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca, la calma era mayor debido al acceso restringido. Reordenaba algunos libros a sabiendas de que la presencia popular allí era menor, tal vez por ello, el darse cuenta de que no estaba tan sola como había pensado causaba en Ysera un brinco de temor que la llevaba a emitir un grito que rauda silenciaba. Quiso devolver a la estantería un tomo granate con elementos dorados cuando en su hueco de destino, otro bien diferente se aparecía. Se giró al oír una leve risa.

Damen estaba allí. Quiso sacudirle con el libro.

-          ¡No hagas eso!

-          ¿Por qué no? Te estoy ayudando.

-          ¿Ayudando? Me has asustado.

Protestaba con nula seriedad. Él sonreía, algo que en ella no tardaría en darse si no fuese por esas marcas que volvían a repetirse en su cuello. Sentía que hacía tiempo que no se las veía. Las venas intensificadas, oscurecidas, como si se extendiesen hacia su mandíbula. El cuello de su camisa estaba alzado medianamente, dentro de la normalidad, claramente en un intento del muchacho por pasar desapercibido con ellas. Llevaba un fular ligero mal colocado rodeando su garganta, ocultando como buenamente podía la imagen que tan notablemente estas daban.

Aun así, ella no dijo nada al respecto.

-          Veo que ya te sale solo ¿eh?

Que Damen iba más avanzado al resto en cuanto a apariciones era algo ya conocido por todos. La concentración del Dantsov menor era envidiable.

-          Solo con libros o cosas así. Pero tengo entendido que tú también.

-          ¿Yo? –desconocía haberle actualizado sobre sus avances.

-          Te he visto varias veces acudir en busca de una mesa o silla que misteriosamente apareció segundos antes. –sus mejillas tornaron a rojo.

-          De alguna manera he de entrenar…

-          No te juzgo ¿eh? Me parece genial, de hecho. ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Vas a un aula y…? –se encogió de hombros.

Le seguía el paso mientras colocaba más libros.

-          Darrow me ayuda. –esperó su reacción. No la hubo.- Intento mejorar mi concentración, y el dominio del objeto. Lo máximo que he conseguido es un pupitre individual, pero ya lo hago casi sin esfuerzo. ¿Y tú?

-          ¿Yo?

-          ¿Cómo entrenas? –sintió que Damen reía levemente, no supo por qué.

-          Entreno todo a la vez, creo. –se giró a escucharle.- Desaparezco alguna mesa o tal en el bosque, y he de ir a buscarla, estudiando por el camino plantas para Pociones, criaturas o demás.

-          Vaya. ¿Nada de Encantamientos? –burló.

-          Alguna vez, algo defensivo. Cuando me encuentro algún animal salvaje.

Mantuvo en su interior la duda de si bromeaba o no. El humor que le transmitía su palabrería fue suficiente para hacerle dejarlo estar.

-          No está mal, es completo.

-          Podemos entrenar juntos, si quieres.

Se giró de nuevo a él, esta vez con una sorpresa igualmente recibida. Damen, que claramente había actuado sin pensar, notaba su asombro y buscaba eliminar la tensión.

-          O sea, solo si quieres, que entiendo que quieras entrenar con Darrow, a él se le da muy bien esto así que perfecto, pero por si quieres hacerlo con alguien que vaya contigo a clase, digo. -pausó.- El entrenamiento. –puntualizó innecesariamente. Ella asintió.

-          Claro, claro… Podemos entrenar juntos alguna vez.

-          Bien. –celebraba no haber desmadrado la situación.

-          ¿Qué haces aquí?

-          ¿Aquí?

-          En la Sección Prohibida.

-          ¿Es esa una pregunta personal?

-          Ah, cierto, me debes muchas.

-          Me debes tú más a mí. –ahora ella reía.

Cogió otro montón de libros para llevarlos a clasificar.

-          No es una sección prohibida para nosotros.

-          No, pero tiene cosas que no se encuentran en el resto de estantes.

-          ¿Hablo con Ysera o con Madame Sevriens?

Ysera se tuvo que tapar la boca con el reverso de su mano para paliar la risa, pues se asomaban a un pasillo que, de ser cazada, podría traerle problemas. A él se le contagió una sonrisa al verla.

-          ¿Madame Sevriens?

-          Me siento vigilado, a lo mejor te tomas muy en serio tu trabajo.

-          No, idiota, te pregunta Ysera. Que luego se lo contará a Madame Sevriens. –siguió.

-          Buscaba algo de información.

-          ¿Sobre qué?

-          ¿Otra pregunta?

-          Contesta.

-           _Legeremancia_.

-          Oh, mi gran amiga.

Cesaron el paseo frente a un carrito a rebosar de libros acumulados en perfil. Por lomo, Ysera buscaba los gemelos de los que portaba entre los brazos. Sin pedirlo pero sin objetarlo, Damen la ayudaba a colocarlos juntos.

-          Busco perfeccionarla.

-          ¿Aún más?

-          No te creas que se me da tan bien.

-          A mi mente entraste muy fácil.

-          No me lo impedías.

-          ¿Sabes hacerlo? –cogió otro montón de libros y se cambió de carrito. Él la siguió.- Impedir el paso a la mente. –sabía que tenía nombre, había oído a Rannier hablar de ello en clase. No lo recordaba por mucho esfuerzo que le pusiese.

-          ¿La  _Oclumancia_?

-          Eso. –juraba tenerlo en la punta de la lengua.

-          Sí.

-          Oh, vaya. ¿Hay algo que no sepas hacer?

-          ¿Ver el futuro en una taza? ¿Analizar sueños?

-          Adivinación, vaya.

-          Ya tienes un ejemplo. –rio ella.

-          Qué honor, sé hacer algo que Damen Dantsov no sabe. -él clamaba al cielo, sin querer reír.- ¿Cómo es que sabes hacerlo? Cerrar la mente, digo. –a Damen le llevó más tiempo responder a eso.

-          He tenido que proteger mi mente varias veces. No han sido experiencias muy gratificantes.

-          ¿Tienen que ver con las marcas de tu cuello?

Giró el rostro a ella, sorprendido. Ysera ni siquiera le miraba. Con plena normalidad, colocaba libros sin prestarle atención. Sabía que Damen buscaba qué decir.

-          Sí, y no.

-          ¿Me contarás alguna vez de qué son?

-          No. –su sinceridad la alertó.

-          Oh... –ya no sabía qué preguntarle.- Vaya.

-          Lo siento, es demasiado personal.

-          Lo entiendo… -lo hacía, con dolor. Y aun así, comprendía no poder exigirle más.- ¿Y tus preguntas del día?

-          Hace más de un mes que nos conocemos. –situó.

Ysera no necesitó contar mucho, ya estaban en octubre desde hacía unos cuantos días.

-          ¿Cómo va esa idea sobre mí?

-          Pues… -pensaba.- Es extraña.

-          ¿La idea?

-          Sí.

Colocó el último libro que portaba y se giró a él. Sentándose sobre una mesa. Él permanecía de frente, dubitativo.

-          ¿Puedes explicarte un poco mejor? –ella rio. Luego, cogió aire y buscó darle forma a su respuesta.

-          A veces me gusta estar contigo. Me siento bien, me escuchas, te escucho, muestras interés, y me dejas tenerlo. Eres simpático conmigo, agradable.

-          A veces. –retuvo. Ella sonrió y asintió.

-          A veces.

-          ¿Qué pasa el resto del tiempo?  -Ysera borró poco a poco su sonrisa.

-          El resto, me das miedo.

No era lo que esperaba escuchar, sus ojos lo dejaban claro al igual que su gesto ciertamente golpeado por sus palabras. Ysera quería suavizarlo, pero era difícil. Era cierto que las palabras utilizadas no hacían justicio a su sentir, que tampoco era una sensación que la acompañase en grandes periodos de tiempo, pero difícilmente había conseguido olvidar aquel instante. El momento en el que el propio Damen quiso conocer la respuesta a la pregunta que ahora Ysera respondía por cuenta propia. Cuando, ese miedo en cuestión, fue por primera vez sentido.

-          Quiero decir… No sé si es miedo, pero… A veces no me siento a gusto. –él bajó la mirada.

Inconscientemente, dio un paso hacia atrás. Ella tuvo más conciencia sobre su gesto que el que lo emitía en sí.

-          Ahora no ¿eh? O sea—

-          Lo siento.

-          ¿Qué? No, oye—

-          No, en serio.

Su boca buscaba hablar pero de su garganta nada salía. Ni siquiera la miraba. Pensativo en sus palabras, Ysera le veía darle vueltas a un mensaje que ya se arrepentía de haber emitido. Se dio un tiempo antes de ser capaz de pronunciar palabra.

-          El otro día te pregunté si—

-          Lo sé, y ese por ejemplo fue uno de esos momentos. No es que me des miedo, es que… a veces, no sé, hay algo que… -buscaba.- No es justo que haya dicho eso, lo siento. Nunca es simplemente tú ¿sabes? Salvo el otro día, bueno… Pero siempre es cuando te veo cambiar de actitud. Ya sea porque tu hermano aparece, o es Darrow… o incluso las chicas. Nunca eres así como ahora cuando los demás están presentes y, no sé, tengo dudas cuando eso pasa.

-          Pero ellos tampoco son así. –la mirada de Ysera preguntaba por ella.- Quiero decir… Darrow, por ejemplo, cuando no estoy delante él no es como cuando lo estoy. O tus amigas, y… Ellas no te dan miedo. Ni él.

Entendía su comentario, pero era incapaz de darle respuesta. Al ver su silencio, Damen no pudo evitar sonreír con lástima.

-          Imagino que por mucho que se intente, hay prejuicios.

Era un Dantsov. Eso no lo podía borrar nadie, ni de la realidad ni de la mente de Ysera. Quiso negarle, sin poder hacerlo.

-          Tranquila, te entiendo. Es difícil—

-          No, Damen… Oye, lo siento, de verdad. No es justo que haya dicho eso.

-         No te preocupes. Me quedo con que no siempre es así.

Le asintió, queriendo también convencerse también a sí misma con esas palabras.

-          Intentaré que no haya más momentos como ese. –era su despedida, de alguna forma.

Echó a andar por el pasillo hacia la biblioteca pública. Ysera fue tras sus pasos.

-          Oye, Damen… -le retuvo. Él se giró.- No es justo lo que te he dicho, porque también hay situaciones contigo que no vivo con nadie más. Y para nada son negativas. –la escuchaba atento.- Siento que te abres conmigo, cuando te pregunto, o cuando no… Siempre me hablas de ti, de tus cosas… Sé que hay mucho aún por saber, como lo de esas marcas… -señaló su cuello para ejemplificar su razonamiento.- Pero siento que me ocultas menos que el resto. Al menos de manera directa. –pausó.- Tal vez guardas mil secretos, pero… no me los restriegas por la cara.

-          ¿Lo dices por Darrow y los demás? –asintió apenada.

-          No les culpo, pero… duele ser la única que no se entera de nada. De nadie. –bajó la mirada un instante.- Por eso, gracias. Por confiarme tantas cosas. –Damen asintió ahora, convencido de alguna manera.

-          Gracias por querer conocerme. –ella hizo lo mismo.

Ni quiso retenerle, ni él quedarse a más. Se fue de la biblioteca a la vez que Ysera siguió recogiendo antes de poner fin a su jornada del domingo. Ahora más que nunca, necesitaba de distracciones que la evadiesen de la idea que le rondaba. La de haber echado por tierra cualquier avance respecto a un chico que seguía siendo quien más sincero a ella se mostraba. El que, al fin y al cabo, las mayores dudas le resolvía. 

No había mentido al hablar. Se arrepentía de haber aportado unas palabras que bien se alejaban de la realidad. Deseaba haber centrado su respuesta en lo que con veracidad anteriormente también había comentado. Lo agradecía que se sentía por su compañía, lo mucho que disfrutaba de ella, y lo diferente que esta era en relación a la que el resto le aportaba. Se lamentaba de saber que Damen había partido con la idea equivocada, y con ello el resto de su jornada laboral se basó en simplemente esperar a que esta consiguiese evadirla de un pesar que, difícilmente, la abandonaba. Cuando acabó su tarea, aún se marcaba una hora muy temprana en el reloj. Sin deseos de ir a comer, y menos en soledad, fue a buscar a Storm en donde sabía que la encontraría.

El aula de Pociones estaba vacía a excepción de su compañera de Slytherin, y de un Teren al que tampoco se sorprendía de ver. Ambos practicaban elaboración de pócimas que, a ojos de Ysera, debían ser de un curso más avanzado al de ellas pues ni un mísero recuerdo sobre las mismas acudía a su memoria. Saludó, sin querer cuestionarles, y se mantuvo al margen buscando no interrumpirles a sabiendas del calvario que les supondría tener que empezar desde el principio. Le habría gustado preguntar, deseosa de adquirir tanta información para su cabeza como fuese posible, pero ni iba a entenderla, ni sentía que fuese el momento ahora que tan laboriosos ambos se mostraban.

Congeniaban. Por primera vez podía ver a Teren explayarse en algo que de verdad disfrutaba sin que nadie le juzgase de vuelta. Le explicaba a Storm una poción que, según Ysera entendió, servía para transformarse en otra persona. Al principio le parecía fascinante la explicación que el muchacho daba a Storm, pero perdió el interés cuando Teren habló del olor que el brebaje desprendía, al igual que al escuchar el requerimiento para la mezcla de obtener pelo humano ajeno. 

Con opuestos sentires, Storm tomaba nota de cada detalle con unos ojos ardientes en deseo por ponerla el práctica. No dudaba Ysera acudir a la misma para simplemente memorizarla, aprender de ella pero, temía la pasión de su amiga por esa rama de la magia, asumiendo que, de ahora en adelante, desearía dormir con un gorro de ducha cubriendo su pelo en busca de evitar que Storm decidiese practicar con ella.

Cuando ambos pusieron fin a la sesión, Ysera sintió que se había dormido en medio de una clase de instituto de la cual no guardaba recuerdo alguno. Se separó de la pared en donde se había dejado caer, entre una mesa y un taburete alto. Fue hacia ellos, siguiéndoles el paso mientras ambos mantenían aún la conversación sobre pociones, sintiendo que debería de haber permanecido en la biblioteca hasta que ambos concluyesen. Viendo, solo así, que el periodo de espera hasta poder almorzar no se habría perdido con tanta obviedad.

Llegaron hasta el Gran Comedor donde Eo y Darrow ya esperaba. Reían, a algún comentario que el chico haría. Desde primera hora, Darrow había prometido a su hermana pasar las primeras horas del día juntos, una labor de hermano a cambio de su ausencia tan imprevista la noche anterior. Obviamente, Eo nunca diría que no a pasar tiempo con su hermano mayor y, a juzgar por las apariencias, lo el no haberse negado a ello había traído grandes resultados al humor de la muchacha.

Tanto, que el oír hablar de pociones les bajó el ánimo.

-          ¿No os aburrís? –no comprendía el interés. Teren se sentía dolido.

-          Aún recuerdo cuando te daba clases y las disfrutabas.

-          Disfrutaba saberme la respuesta, no la respuesta que me sabía.

-          ¿Qué habéis hecho vosotros? –Storm quiso saber.

-          Hemos practicado transformaciones básicas.

-          ¿Sin mí? –aunque había respondido Darrow, miraba en acusación a Eo.

-          Créeme, te habría horrorizado la clase.

-          ¿En qué te basas para asegurar eso? –dudaba claramente.

-          En que no sigo el libro. Ni las normas básicas.

-          Oh… -Teren supuso.- Ese tipo de transformaciones.

-          ¿Qué tipo? ¿Qué pasa? –Ysera tampoco comprendía mucho.

-          No te asustes, son transformaciones que todo el mundo conoce pero—

-          Pero Darrow las aplica a su manera. –Teren puntualizó al chico.

-          ¿Algún ejemplo, por favor? –Storm insistía.

-          ¿Recuerdas cuando la Profesora Tilstey nos enseñó la semana pasada a transformar una roca en un vaso de agua? –asintiendo, mostró dudas.- Pues, bueno, mi hermano sabe hacerlo de forma que el agua tenga… digamos, inquilinos. 

Fue difícil animarse a topar asiento después de imaginar el agua repleta de gusanos. Storm recriminaba a Darrow por ello la enseñanza impartida, a lo que el muchacho se defendía con honores llevando a la pequeña de los Brice a sentirse en medio de una disputa parental que buenas risas producía en un Teren acostumbrado a ellas. Solo Ysera permanecía asqueada a un lado, suplicando que el tema cesase, que olvidasen los avances que Eo hubiese podido tener en Transformaciones para, al poder sentarse, ser capaz de beber un vaso de agua sin tener que inspeccionarlo antes.

 

Suplicándolo, Ysera cruzó la puerta para adentrarse en el comedor seguida de un Teren que seguía controlando su risa. Se dividieron, como siempre, y aunque a Ysera le costó olvidarse del rito del agua de los Brice a la hora de darle un trago a su vaso, consiguieron comer con plena calma. Tras eso, aceptaron ir a la orilla del lago a dar una vuelta y practicar hechizos que tuviesen como partícipe al elemento protagonista de la magia del día. No le dedicaron mucho tiempo, querían también descansar de una semana tan ajetreada que solo daba paso a otra más, así que se entretuvieron con el agua hasta que lo vieron todo ya válido.

Hablaron también de Quidditch, del que sería el siguiente encuentro en unas semanas: Gryffindor contra Slytherin, que precedería a Slytherin contra Hufflepuff.

La conversación comenzó como algo teórico y meramente explicativo que no parecía llegar a más. La cosa se torció cuando Darrow quiso sobreponer las habilidades de su casa ante las de Storm y la chica no pudo ni contener la rabia ni la risa. Eo, de vez en cuando, se posicionaba del lado del que lo mereciese en el momento. A disgusto de su hermano, eso fue más para el lado de Storm de lo que él habría deseado. Ysera se limitaba a mirar con dudas a un Teren que negaba y desistía del deporte mágico tanto como empezaba a hacer ella. Puesto que la charla no parecía finiquitar, ambos muchachos, desinteresados, siguieron practicando algún hechizo acuático antes de que el grupo se cansase de discutir y optasen, en cambio, por al fin volver a Hogwarts.

Cuando eso pasó, quedaba poco más de una hora para disfrutar de la cena. Por ello, los dos muchachos se marchaban a la biblioteca a avanzar con trabajos propios, entre ellos uno de Runas que Storm ansiaba poder ver pero que ambos se negaron a compartir con ella. Darrow, por vergüenza a haberlo hecho mal y sentirse un fracaso como mentor. Teren, por si Darrow había fallado en su realización, teniendo él que perder su preciado tiempo en explicar sus correcciones, aportar las soluciones, y hacerle ver a Storm que todo era más sencillo de lo que su amigo pretendía demostrar. 

Por ese motivo, las tres chicas decidieron ir a la otra sección de la biblioteca a corregir como última hora sus trabajos para Historia de la Magia. No solían contar con mucha actividad por parte del Profesor Binns pero, cuando esta se daba, parecía ser que el fantasma docente solo despertaba para agenciar nuevas tareas que, junto a las del resto de materias, no parecían tener fin. Esa vez, el análisis histórico de algún mago o bruja que tuviese gran influencia en la materia de Alquimia. Que Eo y Storm fuesen a esa clase no ayudó demasiado, así que se limitaron a buscar en los libros tres personajes diferentes y a escribir lo que de este decía.

Cuando acabaron, pusieron rumbo al vestíbulo para acudir al banquete que, entre tanto libro, había sido soñado por sus apetitos. En un inicio, el ver abarrotados los pasillos no les supuso ninguna sorpresa. Como buen domingo por la tarde, todo el mundo que regresaba de sus viajes de fin de semana volvía a estar en el castillo. La idea, de primeras, pareció tan lógica como suficiente, hasta que sintieron que la gente a sus alrededores, escalera abajo o pasillo arriba, poco tenían que ver con los grados superiores que la habrían protagonizado.

Desde juveniles de primer año, hasta grupos de más edad se amontonaban entre corredores, puertas, y escaleras. Su llegada al vestíbulo no hizo más que confirmar que, en efecto, algo pasaba.

Apenas cabía un alfiler entre la multitud. Hicieron como pudieron para llegar hacia la puerta de salida y ocupar algún espacio en la plaza que les permitiese ver lo que allí se daba. Se subieron a unos bordillos del castillo con clara dificultad y, desde su altura, observaron.

Losnedahl, acompañado de la Profesora Fletchley y más miembros del profesorado, ocupaban la mayoría de la visibilidad. Por mucho que algunos del claustro pareciese querer disipar a las multitudes. Acompañaban a un joven de unos doce años que no paraba de llorar, angustiado, claramente aturdido. Por lo que pudieron ver, llevaba los colores de Hufflepuff.

-          Es Shawn. –Eo informó.- Shawn Ferrec. Es de segundo año…-explicó más.

El rostro del chico dejaba ver algunas pecas entre su llanto, bajo sus rojos ojos. Sin entender nada, Eo buscó con la mirada más miembros de su casa que alguna solución pudiesen ofrecerle. Rodeaban como podían el espacio que le daban a Shawn, muchos llorando, el mismo que los profesores buscaban respetar. Losnedahl hablaba con él de manera cercana, limpiando su llanto. Fletchley suplicaba una y otra vez al resto del cuerpo estudiantil que, por favor, abandonasen la zona. Caso omiso hacía una escuela que en aturdida presencia se mostraba.

Buscó algo conocido cerca a ella, dando de lleno con un Teren que llegaba hasta su lado. Tan alterado como el que más allí de los presentes.

-          ¿Qué narices pasa? –ella negó en respuesta, al igual que sus dos compañeras.

Nadie sabía nada. Eo siguió su búsqueda hasta dar con un chico de Hufflepuff de séptimo curso juvenil del cual sabía el nombre.

-          Mehr. ¡Mehr! –le llamaba.

Se bajaba del bordillo para llegar hasta él. Mehr se había girado mostrando su angustia hacia otro rostro conocido.

-          ¿Qué ha pasado? – Teren y las otras dos chicas se acercaron a la vez.

No había tiempo a comprobar la incertidumbre que el ajeno padecía pero, de haberlo hecho, se habría visto cómo en Teren el estado de inquietud era tan severo como para hacerle parecer a punto de estallar.

-          Sus padres. –le miraban.- Han muerto, se le llevan con sus tíos—

-          No. No.

Otra chica de Hufflepuff llegaba a ellos, era la muchacha que estaba junto a Merh, solo que llevaba ropa de calle y su bufanda de la casa. Asumían tanto Ysera como Storm que debía pertenecer al año de Darrow y Teren. Sobre todo, porque su mirada se dirigía con demasiada confianza hacia un Teren que no daba crédito.

-          No han muerto, los han matado. –puntualizó.

Como un golpe severo que te hace perder la cordura. Eo sintió marearse, e Ysera se aferraba a la mano de una Storm que, sin fuerza, se veía incapaz de devolver el gesto.

Teren, por su parte, no pestañeaba mientras la muchacha parecía gritarle muchas más cosas de las que sus palabras eran capaces de decir.

-          Los han matado, joder, estando dentro de su coche, en Lyon. –se le rompía la voz.

-          ¿Cómo que…? –Teren preguntaba.

La muchacha le miraba con conocimiento de causa. Insistía en transmitirle en silencio lo que su garganta no podía emitir.

-          Que los han matado, joder. Ferrec es nacido de Muggles.

Ahora era la mano de Storm la que agarraba fuerte a Ysera, que perdía la fuerza de vuelta solo de oírla. 

-          Pero… -tartamudeaba ella.- Pero qué tiene que ver que sean nacidos de—

-          No los ha matado un ladrón, Sevriens. –la chica la conocía, por mucho que Ysera no le pusiese ni cara ni nombre.- Tenían marcas por todo el cuerpo, otra vez. Y el coche estaba destrozado, y lleno de magia.

No había hecho falta escuchar más desde que la chica confirmase las sospechas. Por eso, Teren se daba la vuelta con una brusquedad asombrosa, buscando con la mirada a lo único que podía sacarle de ese desasosiego. Eo, por su parte, aún no daba crédito a lo que oía y, a su lado, Storm buscaba lo posible para tranquilizar a una temblorosa Ysera, sin saber cómo.

El chico no encontraba lo que ansiaba, y el tiempo se le escapaba. Se encaró a la chica.

-          Cómo lo sabes. –otra vez se gritaron en miradas, con tanta rabia que bien podrían ser gritos, antes de que la muchacha volviese a hablar.

-          Cómo es que no lo sabes tú, Teren.

Era más una recriminación, una clara a la que ni siquiera dedicaban tiempo para defender. Pues Teren ni siquiera le negó o pidió explicaciones.

-          Teren…

Pero Ysera quería saber más, necesitaba saber más, que de una vez, alguien le ofreciese una respuesta. Por mucho que Storm quería alejarla de aquello, ella se mantenía estática en un crudo presente, queriendo llegar a una Eo que, esperaba, pudiese darle más respuestas que su compañera de casa. Pero esta negaba, en soledad, aún perpleja con la imagen de Shawn Ferrec de frente. Con los ojos cristalinos pintando su mirada.

Fue entonces cuando Teren dio con lo que buscaba, cuando Darrow corría hacia ellos con la misma conciencia de causa.

-          Qué ha pasa—

-          Tenemos que irnos. –sentenció el recién llegado a su amigo. Le cogía del brazo para dirigirse al castillo.

-          ¡No! –Ysera gritaba.- Por favor, decidme qué pasa—

-          Tenemos que irnos. –ahora se exculpaba Teren.

Darrow no dejaba de mirar al chico de Hufflepuff que seguía hundido entre los brazos del director. Ysera miraba por su parte a los ojos del chico de Gryffindor esperando que acudiese a su llamada, que se girase a ella, que de una vez le explicase qué corría por la mente.

Nunca había visto a Darrow tan ofuscado, tan perdido entre lo que sus ojos recibían. No pestañeaba, no parecía ni respirar. Teren quería tirar de él, sin resultado. Solo frenó cuando lo que había en la puerta le impedía el ser funcional.

Alexander estaba allí, con su séquito por excelencia. Les hubiese gustado negarlo, a cada uno de ellos, les habría encantado acusar a su imaginación de ver alegría en el rostro del de Slytherin, pero cuando este les miró de vuelta, sonriéndose a conciencia, tuvieron que centrar sus fuerzas en sostener a un Teren que, esa vez, no tenía por qué soportarlo. Darrow le mantuvo, sin girarse a Alexander.

-          Vámonos, Teren.

-          No, te juro que—

-          Teren. Tenemos que irnos. Hemos de confirm—

-          ¡Qué mierdas necesi—

-          Vámonos.

Cogió a su amigo de ambos lados de la cara y se lo repitió sin palabras. Teren buscó calmarse con la mirada de Darrow, asintiendo en estrés, lleno de ira. Cuando pusieron marcha hacia el interior del castillo, las tres chicas no dudaron en seguirles, ignorando cualquier consecuencia, a sabiendas de que las respuestas eran más ansiadas. Cruzaron las puertas lo más alejados que podían de Alexander y compañía, siendo conscientes de que ninguno de ellos les quitaba la vista de encima.

Iban veloces hacia las escaleras, Darrow ahora al frente. Aún ofuscado, aún confundido. Como si la incertidumbre en vahídos le impidiese mantener la compostura. Ysera era la única de las tres que mantenía la voz.

-          ¡Darrow! –le exigía parar.- ¡Darrow, para! ¡Por favor!

Lo decía con voz rota, inmersa en llanto. Había tanto horror en su interior que no era capaz de mantener la calma ni cuando Storm la alcanzaba para cogerle de la mano. Llegaron al primer piso y siguieron tomando escaleras, alejándose, empujando a todo aquel que les impedía un paso rápido y limpio. Cuando llegaron a la última planta y tomaron el pasillo que daba a la torre norte, se toparon con un Damen que caminaba plácidamente en su dirección, limitándose a un deseo de saludar que Darrow trastocaba con un aferro al cuello de su camisa.

Le estampó contra la pared. Rabioso.

-          ¡¡Dónde estabas!!

Gritaba, más furioso que nunca, tan perdido como nunca antes le habían visto. Cuando Damen intentó responder, agarrándole de las manos para separarse, él insistió en retenerle de donde el muchacho no pudiese escapar. Le empujaba contra la pared, a sabiendas de la furia con la que lo hacía, del descontrol que mostraba.

-          ¡¡Dónde coño estabas!! ¡De dónde vienes! –otra vez- ¡¡Contesta!!

-          ¡Darrow!

Como le permitía su propio estado, Ysera le cogía del brazo para, en plena confusión, intentar separarles.

Darrow quiso acercarse de nuevo pero Damen sacó su varita.

-          Qué narices te pasa.

Pedía explicaciones alterado. Respiraba activamente, buscando con la mirada a Teren en deseo de encontrar cordura.

-          Qué cojones—

-          Dónde estabas. –repetía la pregunta el de Ravenclaw con mayor cautela, y un claro temor en su voz. Damen no entendía nada.

-          En el aula de Adivinación.

-          Qué hacías allí.

-          ¿Qué pa—

-          Damen, qué hacías allí.

-          Buscaba un maldito libro, sobre Adivinación. Para aprender. –hasta Ysera le miraba extrañada, por primera vez.

-          No te... No te interesa la Adivinación…

No había acudido a separar a Darrow del de Slytherin con mayor deseo del de evitar una confrontación. Ni siquiera cabía la posibilidad en su mente, mucho menos en su pecho, de que Darrow estuviese culpando a Damen de algo de lo sucedido. Que pudiese ver en el menor de los Dantsov cualquier atisbo de responsabilidad.

Entorpecía su propia respiración ahora, en cambio. Pues recordaba a la perfección sus gustos, los que tantas veces con ella compartía. Los que, aparentemente, en sinceridad emitía. Como todo lo demás. 

Damen miraba de vuelta a los ojos aturdidos de Ysera, sulfurado aún por el susto.

-          Lo sé, pero quería aprender algo básico y decírtelo la siguiente vez que—

-          ¡Darrow!

El de Gryffindor se había soltado de ella y de su amarre para propiciarle un puñetazo pleno al rostro de Damen, el que caía al suelo con la mano en la nariz, protegiendo la sangre de brotar, limitando como pudiese el dolor que, en efecto, latía sin paliar.

De manera inútil, su mano solo llegaba a cubría de rojo. Damen no daba crédito, ni intentaba recoger su varita del suelo para defenderse de otro ataque. Solo miraba al que le propiciaba el daño con la confusión agravada en su mirada. Descontrolada, incrédula.

Pese a no salir de la suya propia, Ysera aún intentaba separar al agresor del chico que sangraba con la nariz rota. Este, defendía sus actos.

-          ¡Te está mintiendo! ¿¡Acaso no lo ves?!

-          ¡No estoy mintiendo! –se defendía.

-          ¡Qué coño hacías y dónde—

-          ¡¡Qué cojones está pasando!!

Darrow le dio la espalda incapaz de decir más sin acabar con él. Storm, que no sabía dónde meterse, volvía a acoger a Ysera entre sus brazos para buscar calmarla. Era consciente de que para Ysera nada tenía sentido, que lo sucedido con los Ferrec no era más que una alarma novedosa que a ella, que compartía el mismo origen, solo podía causar pánico.

Eo, que no quitaba la mirada de Damen en igualdad de confusión, se acercaba sigilosa a él.

-          ¿No...? ¿No sabes qué ha pasado?

Parecía una pregunta burlona, descarada, un reto. Pero, mientras esperaba respuesta, las sensaciones de Eo se multiplicaban poco a poco tanto en Storm como en un Teren que, aturdido como el que más en todo momento, se acercaba ahora a él. O Damen era un excelente actor, asumían las dos chicas, o de verdad no sabía nada de lo que estaban hablando.

-          No sé nada, joder, qué narices pasa. –le exigía ahora explicación a un Teren que le miraba en silencio durante demasiado tiempo.

Darrow les daba la espalda, volviendo a ellos cuando su amigo volvió a hablar.

-          Ha habido otro asesinato.

Hubo un silencio, irrompible hasta por los gruñidos de dolor de un Damen que enmudecía en el acto. Ysera se separaba de los brazos de Storm, analítica de cara a Teren. De la de un Damen que perdía hasta la necesidad por respirar. No podía emitir respuesta. La dada, tardó en llegar.

-          De qué estás hablando—

-          ¡¿En serio?! ¡¿De qué está hablando?!

-          Darrow, para. –Teren ponía freno a su amigo.- Los padres de Shawn Ferrec, chico francés de segundo. De Hufflepuff. –pausó.

Damen bajó la mirada al suelo, parecía intentar ponerle cara al nombre. La zona de su boca estaba roja, impregnada con restos de su sangre al igual que su mano y la manga de su jersey. Volvía a respirar de manera ciertamente acelerada tras la pausa.

-          Asesinados con magia. En su coche. –pausó de nuevo.- Padres Muggles.

La mirada de Damen no se despegó en ese momento de la de Teren que, como podía, guardaba la calma. Damen se puso en pie como pudo, ayudándose de la pared. Su varita seguía en el suelo. Tanto ella como su propio estado físico carecían de interés en ese instante para Damen.

Tenía muchas preguntas, pero la primera le acercaba a Darrow. Desvió la mirada hacia el de Gryffindor.

-          ¿Piensas que yo…? –era difícil identificar su sentir.

Decepción y rabia a partes iguales, entre una voz claramente aturdida.

-          Dónde coño estabas.

Darrow volvía a encararle, con falsa calma. Esta vez Damen le espantaba de su lado con un empujón.

-          Te he dicho que en clase de Adivinación.

Darrow le reprochaba de nuevo sus mentiras, mientras él se llevaba la mano al bolsillo trasero y sacaba un puñado de papeles doblados. Temblando, dolido, tanto como su mirada mostraba de cara al muchacho que ahora le observaba. Se los daba en la cara, y Darrow los cogía con recelo.

-          Esto hacía.

Abrió los papeles, desinteresado y vio en ellos varias definiciones sobre cómo llegar a adivinar el futuro. Acontecimientos próximos, cercanos, lejanos… A través del té o las estrellas. Teren también miraba, al igual que una Ysera que no podía no observar. Insistía ella.

-          Pero no te interesa, la Adivinación—

-          No. Pero a ti sí. –comentó, aún nervioso, aún a espasmos.- Antes bromeábamos con que era lo único que no sabía hacer. Simplemente quería aprender algo básico para decírtelo la próxima vez.

-          ¿Por qué…? –le costó formular la pregunta.

-          Porque, cuando hablamos de cosas así, no te doy miedo. –confesó.- Prefiero hablar contigo de Adivinación, bromear y decirte que sé ver el futuro, intentarlo de hecho, antes de que me digas otra vez que me tienes miedo.

-          ¿Y vas a por eso a clase de Adivinación? –a Storm no le cuadraban los datos.- La biblioteca está más cerca—

-          En la biblioteca está ella. –hablaba de Ysera. Lo hacía alterado, un ritmo de voz que no le abandonaba pese a tener defensa.- No sabía si seguirías trabajando, o si tenías turno de tarde o… no quería arriesgar. No tenía nada que hacer, vine a por un libro. –señalaba la dirección.- Se llama _Guía de primero para futuros adivinadores_ , lo he dejado justo en la mesa de la profesora, y pergaminos al lado de donde he tomado nota. Había quedado con mi hermano para ir a comer a primera hora, así que no he recogido nada—

-          Tienes una coartada muy bien preparada ¿no? –Darrow hablaba. Damen no le toleraba nada más.

-          Tengo buena memoria. Todo lo que sea de mente, ya sabes. –se encaraba.- Tú no vas mal de eso, por qué no entras –se señaló la cabeza con un dedo- e intentas encontrar lo que buscas.

-          Ganas no me faltan—

-          Basta. –Teren frenó. Captó de nuevo a Damen.- Por qué no estabas con tu hermano.

-          No siempre estoy con él. No sé cuántas veces tengo que decirlo.

Era muy diferente el tono que empleaba para dirigirse a Teren que el que usaba con Darrow. Como si uno le transmitiese una mayor posibilidad de escucha.

-          No tengo ni idea de qué ha pasado más allá de lo que me acabas de contar, así que, agradecería que me dejaseis en paz.

Dirigía su petición a Darrow, que le miraba aún enfurecido. Fue el de Gryffindor el encargado en romper filas y poner rumbo hacia el final del pasillo, entrando a un aula vacía que le alejaba del tumulto que atrás dejaba. Teren fue tras él tras compartir otra mirada eterna con Damen, en la que no se dijeron palabra pero en la que sus ojos gritaron demasiadas cosas.

Eo fue tras ellos, aún seguía cerca de Damen, y su único gesto en respuesta a lo sucedido fue el de bajar la mirada. Storm, en cambio, permanecía cercana a Ysera.

-          Vamos… -la animaba a continuar. Esta asintió con la mirada baja.

-          Ysera…

Le retiró la mano a Damen en cuanto la sintió entre sus dedos. Aun así, girada ante él, algo en su interior le pedía escuchar su excusa una vez más. Buscando entenderla.

-          Te juro que estaba en la clase. –recordaba.- No he estado con nadie en toda la tarde…

Se acercó a Ysera un poco y esta retrocedió, acercándose a una Storm que no iba a irse sin la chica. Damen notó el gesto de Ysera, su paso atrás, alejándose.

Su terror, otra vez. 

Se mostró hundido, tanto como al recibir el golpe. Como al sentir la mirada de Teren taladrando en su interior.

-          Te juro que—

-          ¿Lo entiendes ahora? –preguntaba sollozando.- Cómo no voy a tener miedo… Como no voy a tenerte miedo—

-          Ysera, no he hecho nada. –sonaba desesperado.- Te lo juro. Solo quería aprender algo para poder decírtelo.

Ysera bajaba la mirada, controlando sus ganas de llorar. Damen buscaba ahora con la mirada a Storm, de alguna forma buscaba colaboración, alguien que le creyese. Pero en Storm no iba a encontrar ese apoyo. Se llevó una mano al pelo mientras giraba sobre sí mismo, y tiró del mismo enfocando en el gesto toda su risa. No sabía qué hacer, a qué acudir para que ella le creyese en ese instante en el que tan perdido se sentía.

-          Qué puedo decirte para que me creas, qué prueba, qué—

-          No…

No sabía si no existía respuesta alguna o si en realidad ni siquiera quería escucharle. Simplemente negaba.

-          Yo nunca mataría a nadie… Ni siquiera pienso así, Ysera, tú lo sabes—

-          Ysera, vámonos. –para Storm, aquello había sido suficiente.

Le había permitido a Damen demasiado tiempo para mostrar excusas, las cuales a ella no le servían, a conciencia de que ninguna, por bien formada que estuviese, conseguiría bastarle. Agradecía por ello que Ysera iniciase sus pasos tras ella animarla a tomarlos. Aunque fuesen de espaldas, aunque fueses sin dejar de mirar a un abatido Damen. Al que negaba.

-          Ysera… -suplicaba.

Pero solo recibió su espalda.

Y, con ello la vio marchar.


	19. La excusa del miedo

Cuando cruzaron la puerta del aula, lo que encontraron las últimas en llegar era bastante inesperado. Apenas había tres mesas en la sala, iluminadas por dos ventanales altos al final. Varias sillas, no muchas, como si no se esperasen asistentes a la clase. Las mesas en cambio estaban repletas de papeles garabateados e impregnados de texto por doquier. Ysera y Storm cerraron a su espalda y fueron hacia el centro, donde Darrow hablaba con Teren de manera alterada, apoyado sobre una de las mesas. Eo estaba alejada, perdida. Les hubiese gustado leer los papeles que por allí decoraban pero Teren chasqueó los dedos y los hizo desaparecer.

-          Qué ha pasado. 

Después de sentir que mucho se había perdido ya, a Ysera no le valía seguir jugando con el tiempo. Aún con el corazón acelerado, la respiración intermitente, y los ojos al borde de un nuevo llanto, esperaba de una vez por todas las respuestas que tanto se le habían negado. Pero ni Darrow ni Teren le dirigían la menor de las miradas.

-          Decidme qué está pasando—

-          No lo sabemos.

-          Mientes. –la excusa de Darrow no llegaba a buen puerto.- Mientes.

-          No miente, no sabemos nada, no entendemos nada—

-          Basta.

Exigía no más excusas. Sus manos, temblorosas, cubrían sus oídos con un gesto torpe que, honrando sus deseos, ayudaba a evitar escucharlas. Se acercó aún más a ellos, junto a la mesa.

-          Por qué han matado a los padres de ese chico. –ambos se miraban.

Era como si el uno esperase la respuesta del otro, evitándose a sí mismo el trago de tener que pasar por ello frente a Ysera. De intentar explicarle las mínimas conclusiones que tenían al respecto. Fue Teren el que tomaba la iniciativa.

-          No lo sabemos—

-          Parad de decir eso—

-          Es la verdad. Pero deja que te diga que, de saberlo, tampoco sé si te lo diríamos.

Su sinceridad pilló por sorpresa a Ysera. Por algún motivo, habría preferido la mentira al hecho de ser dejada de lado una vez más. Al menos, en una situación en la que las consecuencias las veía tan cercanas a su causa.

-          No sabemos qué ha pasado –insistía.

-          ¿Y la excusa de por qué no me contaríais nada? –guardaba rabia entre sus palabras.

-          Porque es mejor que no sepas nada. –ahora era Darrow el que hablaba.

-          ¿No ha sido suficiente? Llevo casi mes y medio aquí, y aún no sé qué os traéis entre manos. Matan a los padres de un chico de procedencia Muggle y yo, que comparto eso con él, no tengo derecho a saber los motivos. Y, para colmo, lanzas las culpas a Damen, y tampoco se me explica por qué.

Pese a que ella le miraba decidida, Darrow no desvió la mirada de la mesa.

-          No sé de qué va esto, pero, estoy agotada de—

-          No eres la única.

-          Darrow. –Eo era la que le paraba ahora. Su hermano se giraba a ella.- No es justo.

-          Justo o no, es lo mejor—

-          No. –se acercó a ellos.- Han matado a los Ferrec, las excusas de ayer hoy ya no sirven. –su hermano seguía sin ceder.

Ysera asintió, aceptando la realidad con una ironía que dolía en su pecho. Que se clavaba como una estaca.

-          Seguiré siendo la única de toda la jodida escuela que no sabrá de qué va la cosa, gra—

-          No eres la única.

El de Ravenclaw volvía a tomar la palabra. Pese a la sorpresa de Ysera, denotaba razón en su mensaje. Storm le continuó.

-          No muchos saben qué pasa. Sobre todo de los cursos juveniles.

Se giró a su compañera, esperaba poder oír una más extensa explicación de su boca.

-          No lo leerás en los periódicos, no como de verdad pasa y, por lo tanto, no llegará a oídos de muchos. –eso la desconcertó.- El Ministerio no dejará que esto salga a la luz. Por tanto, pocas familias llegan a ser conscientes de que algo así ha pasado—

-          ¿Ha sido siempre así? –interrumpió a Storm, buscaba respuesta en los ojos de cualquier presente.- Le dijiste a Damen que se trataba de otro asesinato. –centrada en Teren.- Otro. Cuántos ha habido. 

A Teren se le resistían las palabras. Como si su lengua no quisiese ser partícipe de aquella confesión.

-          Es el segundo.

-          Tercero. –Darrow puntualizaba, de nuevo con el gesto en la mesa.

Fuese cual fuese la verdadera confesión, Ysera podía ver cómo no solo Teren, sino el resto de presentes, se negaba a aceptar la suya como válida.

-          Segundo. –rectificó Teren, sin ser contestado de vuelta.- Hace poco menos de un año.

-          ¿También a…?

-          ¿Muggles? Sí. –aportaba información como buenamente podía.

No quería excederse, tampoco lo sentía necesario para ese momento. Hubo una pausa hasta que Ysera volvió a preguntar en busca de algo que llevarse a la cabeza, con los Ferrec aún en mente.

-          ¿Los Dantsov…?

Volvía a no poder completar.

Teren miraba a Darrow, esperando su aportación, pero, como era de esperar, el de Gryffindor no iba a colaborar en eso. Le daba la responsabilidad a su amigo.

-          No lo sabemos. Nos hemos enterado de todo a la vez que vosotras.

Recordaba, con la sonrisa de Alexander en el recuerdo. Visceral, sádica como nunca la había querido imaginar. Acompañada de una mirada gélida, calculadora, oscura pese a la claridad de su iris. La misma imagen que les recorría a todos.

A Ysera le sirvió para concebir el lamento con mayor ahínco.

-          No lo sabéis, pero cabe la posibilidad.

Ella misma respondía, con la mirada de todos clavada en la suya. Hasta la de un Darrow debilitado por la furia expuesta.

Obviamente, Ysera no estaba conforme con lo que allí se hablaba.

-          Existe la posibilidad, porque no lo niegas, no me tachas de loca. Existe la posibilidad porque, al fin y al cabo, son los Dantsov. Y aun así, existe la posibilidad, pero al que le partes la cara es a Damen. –ahora se centraba en Darrow.- No a su hermano. –volvía a retarle a responder.

Nada parecía tener sentido en su interior, demasiadas dudas y preguntas que nadie quería responder de manera plena. Y en su recuerdo, un Damen que parecía excusarse de algo de lo que se le acusaba sin saber ella si guardaba juicio alguno. Y ya no sabía si tenía razón al dudar o no, si merecía el chico volver a sentir su miedo o, en cambio, era Darrow quien merecía ese día el rechazo.

-          Por qué no te encaras a Alexander, siempre dices que no son iguales, que Damen no es como él. Y, sin embargo, pasa algo así, y del que dudas es de Damen. Al que rompes la nariz es a Damen. Al que cuestionas es a él. Por qué no vas a Alexander y—

-          Porque con Damen hay más posibilidades de equivocarme. –confesó, con nula seguridad.- Porque las opciones de que Damen no tenga que ver son mayores que Alexander. Porque así quiero creerlo. -no continuó pese a que el silencio en el que se perdía se viese forzado.

Pequeñas arrugas se creaban en la frente de Ysera, justo en el centro, en donde se acompañaban de la incertidumbre. Quería darle sentido a sus palabras, sin poder darles algo seguro.

-          ¿Tanto miedo te da lo que Alexander pudiese responderte? ¿Tanto miedo le tienes? –parecía otorgar la respuesta con su silencio eterno. Le llevó tiempo negar.

-          No me da miedo Alexander. En cambio, su respuesta o lo que pueda—

-          Oh, te honra, sí, qué valor. Como nos da miedo lo que pueda responder, vayamos a acosar a su hermano menor—

-          Ysera. –le cortaba.

-          ¿Te enorgulleces? ¿Te sabe bien haberla tomado con Damen en vez de con—

-          Tú misma dudas de su palabra—

-          Dudo porque tú me haces dudar. Porque todos me hacéis dudar. Siempre. –cortó, tan tajante como la exasperación de su ser dictaba.- Nadie me explica nada, nadie me dice nada. Me dejo guiar por vosotros, para bien y para mal porque, hasta hace un mes y medio, todo esto no existía para mí. Y, sin embargo, para vosotros lleva siendo parte de vuestra vida desde siempre. No te atrevas a comparar mi situación con la tuya, Darrow.

Esa vez no le dio una respuesta. Siguió cabizbajo junto a la mesa, invadiéndose del silencio del resto de la sala. Fue la propia Ysera la encargada de seguir con aquello.

-          Por qué no puedo creerle, pero estoy forzada a creeros a vosotros. Qué garantías tengo de que sea vuestra palabra la correcta. -solo acusaba a los dos muchachos que tantos misterios guardaban. Los que, aún, pretendían protegerlos.- Decidme si ha sido él. –insistía.- Si existe la más mínima posibilidad de que Damen tenga algo que ver con esto.

Miraba a ambos, a los dos que acudían a propias miradas para darse la misma respuesta que Ysera ansiaba. Un proceso que se hizo eterno para los oyentes, que en cambio para ellos, se sintió insuficiente, pues más que ese mísero periodo necesitaban para aclarar las confusiones.

Darrow retiró la mirada a Teren, sin consenso, y fue este quien se dignó a dar su versión.

-          No.

-          Teren... –le pedía control el otro.

-          No ha sido Damen.

Pese a Darrow no compartir su conclusión, tampoco el chico le negaba la aportada. Ysera miraba a Teren, con cierta esperanza entre los despropósitos.

-          No sé a ciencia cierta quién ha sido, pero... él no.

-          Cómo estás tan seguro.

Storm preguntaba, a lo que él se encogía de hombros con desgana. Al que aparentaba una fe ciega en quien, hasta ahora, no había mostrado.

-          Es a la conclusión a la que llego, después de verle. –refería al pasillo.- No sabía nada.

-          Podía estar mintiendo, mira su excusa—

-          Storm, estaba en la clase de Adivinación. Los papeles—

-          Me dan igual los papeles. Podría haberlos escrito antes. Tener la excusa preparada y—

-          No ha sido Damen. –zanjó, con clara molestia.- No te voy a obligar a creerme o confiar en él, pero Ysera ha preguntado, y yo he respondido. No ha sido Damen. Aunque eso no quita que alguien deba hablar con él.

Su mirada, clavada en Darrow, le despertaba del trance en el que se encontraba, provocando que su vista se alzase. Concluía Teren su exposición verbal, acudía a su amigo con la mirada para, prescindiendo de la presencia general, centrarse en él y en lo que le mandaba hacer. Sin el de Gryffindor otorgar respuesta más allá de la mirada que le volvía a retirar. Y, puesto que ni uno ni otro parecía desear continuar con la conversación, Ysera en rabia tornaba sobre su eje para abandonar el lugar. 

Fue evitando la mirada de todo aquel con el que se cruzó en su camino a las mazmorras. Lo único que quería era esconderse en su dormitorio, evadirse de la realidad física, y darle vueltas a todo lo que había sucedido para buscar llegar a una conclusión en la soledad en la que aún la mantenían. La que tanto rechazaba, cuando tanta incertidumbre y horror con ella traía.

Se paró frente a la puerta de Slytherin con recelo y disgusto. En ese instante, más que nunca con anterioridad, se negaba a querer decir esa contraseña. Por honor a sí misma, a su procedencia. Por respeto a los Ferrec, a los que habían perdido la vida y al joven muchacho que veía la suya truncada para siempre. Un deseo que no podía ver cumplido al necesitar de mentarla para, así, poderse dentro esconder. 

Escupió las palabras, en voz baja, tan leve que ni ella pudiese ser oyente de las mismas, y la puerta le dio paso. Sin alzar la vista, fue hacia los dormitorios y, una vez en su cuarto, se arrastró pared abajo a su espalda y comenzó a llorar. Abiertamente, sin nada que retuviese las lágrimas en su interior. Cubría su boca con ambas manos, entorpeciendo el estruendo que, por otro lado, su pecho necesitaba expulsar. Estaba aterrorizada, le daba miedo la oscuridad que entraba por la ventana, sentía pudor por estar tan sola y perdida en ese mismo instante, asumiendo que difícilmente podría paliar una emoción que, a su pesar, le había acompañado ya demasiados días.

No sabía qué hacer, necesitaba más información, y nadie de quienes juraban protegerla parecía querer ofrecérsela. 

Salió de su trance personal cuando Harry y Cereal llegaron hacia su lado. La bola rosa iba acomodada entre el pelo de su compañero más grande. Saltaba desde ahí hacia el brazo de Ysera para treparlo y llegar a su hombro. Se acurrucaba entre su cuello y el mismo sitio para hacerle compañía mientras Cereal rodaba hacia sus brazos. Ysera lo acogía, manteniéndose entre su compañía, dando una mayor rienda suelta a su llanto, que tan necesario sentía. Y no cesó hasta que su cuerpo se negaba a expulsar una lágrima mmás. 

Cuando Storm regresó al dormitorio, Ysera yacía en la cama, sentada con la pared en el respaldo. Leía un libro, o al menos lo ojeaba. No era para clase, Era una historia, algún cuento infantil a juzgar por la portada. Storm asumió que Ysera lo habría cogido en la biblioteca en su tiempo trabajando entre las inmensas pilas que allí los recogían. Se lo confirmó cuando le preguntó.

-          ¿Estás bien? –quiso saber luego.

Sabía que no, prefería aun así oírle decir algo para hacerse a una idea de su nivel de desamparo. Ysera se encogió de hombros, con una mueca, desganada. Fue a hacerle compañía sentándose en el borde de la cama y cogiendo su mano. Seguía temblorosa, como la primera vez que la agarró ese día.

No se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos mucho rato, sentía una presión en el pecho de culpabilidad de la que no sabía cómo deshacerse. Se dio un respiro acariciando con su pulgar los nudillos que agarraba.

-          Louise y Michael Williams. –Ysera dirigió su mirada confusa a Storm.- Los nombres del otro matrimonio asesinado hace casi un año, en Irlanda. Muggles, con una hija de veintitrés años en Gryffindor que dejó la escuela en el acto. Los mataron con magia, con una maldición imperdonable, cuando regresaban a casa tras hacer la compra.

Guardó los nombres en su memoria, al igual que el resto de datos, obviando como su pecho le permitía las emociones que el analizarlos le hacían sentir.

-          Sé que no es justo que no sepas más, pero no me toca a mí ser la que te lo cuenta. Yo no tengo que ver en esto… Solo puedo decir que... Entiendo a Brice cuando prefiere ocultarte cosas. –Ysera sonrió irónica.- No es fácil. –aportó.

-          ¿De verdad piensas que Damen tiene algo que ver?

Sin querer adentrarse de nuevo en eso, tomó otro camino. Storm prefería recapacitar una vez más antes de darle una respuesta.

-          No lo sé. –admitía.- No puedo confiar en él, ni en sus excusas. Pero si algo tengo claro, es que su hermano es más sospechoso que él.

-          Qué alivio. –irónica, de nuevo, contestaba.- Quiero escribir a mis padres.

-          No es buena idea que les digas nada, Ysera…

-          No les voy a decir nada, solo quiero escribirles.

-          No te contestaron a tu última—

-          Lo sé. –pero insistía.- Me gustaría que Ivy les llevase esto mañana, si te parece bien. –echaba mano de un sobre amarillento de encima de la mesa de noche.

Storm asintió, y a primera hora de la mañana del lunes, Ivy volaba hacia Londres con el sobre como preciado objeto al que proteger.

Fue una semana extraña, la más rara de lo que llevaban de curso. Los profesores mostraban un claro despiste, hasta Santoro parecía ciertamente desconcertado en el aula en el día de Encantamientos, aunque siempre bañase su mirada una sensación opuesta a la genérica. Storm y Eo permanecieron todo el tiempo del que disponían junto a Ysera, la cual no parecía muy dispuesta a mostrar júbilo esos días. Se notaba la tensión entre los alumnos del grado superior, sobre todo los de procedencia Muggle o de sangre mestiza. Al fin y al cabo, por mucho que le perjurasen a Ysera que las noticias no se publicarían, muchos se hacían eco de las noticias, siendo estas imposibles de ignorar para los que, como ellas, ya tenían edad suficiente para analizarlas.

A Ysera le habría gustado hacer demasiadas cosas esos primeros días de semana y, a su pesar, no pudo llevar a cabo ninguna de ellas. Para empezar, quería hablar con Darrow una vez más, pedirle más explicaciones, las que pudiese aportarle, aclarar dudas y, al menos, asegurarse de qué hacer desde ese momento. Pero Darrow apenas apareció por los pasillos esos días. Entre clase y clase, si es que asistía, el de Gryffindor se aparecía allá donde tuviese que estar dejando atrás a un insistente Klapp que se negaba a permitirle la soledad. Ignorando también el papel que otorgaba a Teren, encargado de excusarle frente a Eo y quien quisiese de él saber.

Esa vez Eo, no puso pegas a las excusas que Teren quisiese darle, y no alzó la voz ninguna vez a sabiendas de que al chico el ofrecerlas en ese estado no le resultaba tarea fácil. Aceptaba sin más que su hermano se hubiese ido, limitándose a leer sus notas que, de vez en cuando, le entregaba Teren o que su lechuza Golden traía, de parte de Darrow y su madre. Tampoco le quedaba otra que asumir la realidad y recibir esas notas como la única manera de contacto.

Además del desaparecido Darrow, a Ysera le habría ayudado mucho ya no el hablar con Damen, sino el al menos verle. El muchacho no acudió a ninguna clase el lunes, y el martes apenas se dejaba ver en el Gran Comedor a última hora para luego, volver a esfumarse.

Una parte de ella sospechaba sus ausencias, la otra… sentía pena.

Su última baza para sacar dudas era Teren, pero el de Ravenclaw estaba tan liado entre las clases y sus misterios que era imposible retenerle por largo rato, menos aún si tan confundido este se mostraba al verla.

Durante su paseo a la clase de Vuelo del jueves, Ysera había sumido algo: si en días normales su práctica sobre la escoba era nula, en una semana como esa, y tras un martes en la que ya fue catastrófica, no iba a conseguir sacar nada en positivo de la lección. Decidió saltarse la hora, sin importarle las consecuencias, y fue al tercer piso esperando al menos poder llevar a cabo parte de sus deseos. Alguno de ellos.

Celebró que en el aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras no se estuviese impartiendo nada. De haber sido así, su gozo habría quedado bastante insatisfecho. Fue al final del aula y subió las escaleras que llevaban al despacho del Profesor Wansky, aliviada de oír ya en los escalones su presencia.

No le hizo falta llamar a la puerta, esta se le ofrecía ya abierta, dejando ver al profesor dentro junto a su escritorio pasando hojas de pila en pila en maña apresurada. Tarareaba alguna canción.

-          ¿Profesor? –le alertó. El maestro alzó la mirada antes de alzarse a sí mismo.

-          Sevriens, adelante. –la animaba a pasar.- Cierra, cierra. –viniese a pedir un libro o a suplicarle tiempo, el profesor quería intimidad.- ¿Cómo estás?

-          Bueno… Esperaba encontrarme mejor después de venir a verle. –su sinceridad le abrumó.

-          Qué gran responsabilidad, entonces. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-          Venía a consultarle algo… Aunque no sé muy bien cómo empezar.

-          ¿Qué tal si me sitúas un poco? 

La animaba a tomar asiento en una de las sillas frente a su mesa. Él en cambio se dejaba caer en el borde de la tabla del escritorio. Ysera aceptó.

-          El domingo, una familia Muggle fue asesinada…

Un comienzo brusco hasta para el maestro. Wansky asentía, con gesto roto, y mirada baja. Al menos Ysera contaba ya con el hecho de que el maestro, como era de esperar, no necesitaba mayor contexto.

-          Dicen que con magia.

-          Tengo entendido que tienes relación con Darrow Brice y Teren Stringer. –Iniciaba por su parte. Ella asintió.- Son dos de mis mejores alumnos, sin duda. Ya no solo en la práctica, cualquier tipo de mago puede llegar a realizar un hechizo básico… Sino como personas. Sin duda has ido a parar a un grupo de gente que merece mucho la pena. Tus compañeras Brice y Pemberton son también personas maravillosas. –pausó. Ysera no le miraba.- Desde mi más humilde opinión, te recomiendo que confíes en ellos, aunque también te diré que no dejes de ser tú misma. –captó sus ojos a causa de la sorpresa.- Soy consciente de que has de tener muchas dudas en estos momentos, Sevriens. Tras lo ocurrido el domingo, has de tener muchas preguntas y muy pocas respuestas. La gente está muy nerviosa, se pueden llegar a hacer cosas que es mejor evitar, y desde la ignorancia se puede traer muchas veces un rayo de cordura. Los prejuicios nunca son buenos, para ningún lado.

Su estómago se dio la vuelta al recordar a Damen ensangrentado días atrás, acorralado por ella y el resto de los que le negaban credibilidad a sus explicaciones. No sabía si Wansky estaba al tanto de aquello, ni siquiera sabía si el profesor tenía conocimiento de nada de lo que por su cabeza pasaba y, aun así, lo utilizó para su confort.

-          No son los únicos con los que tengo relación. –recordaba. Wansky asintió.

-          Dantsov es un joven muy inteligente. Al igual que vosotros, no me malinterpretes… Pero él tiene algo diferente. Tiene una capacidad… no sabría definirla. –pausó, con una mirada enternecida, a la par que triste.- Si me vuelves a permitir opinar, afirmaría que su corazón no es como lo que se espera de él. No al menos por parte de los que esperan ciertas cosas. –captaba su mensaje.- No haces mal en compartir tiempo junto a Damen Dantsov, pero al igual que resalto sus cualidades, te recuerdo sus carencias y, en ciertas ocasiones, la presión a la que nos enfrentamos puede dictaminar mucho. Mantén siempre los ojos abiertos. –y no pensaba cerrarlos.- ¿Qué he de hacer para aliviar tu humor?

-          Me preguntaba si existe algún método defensivo que pueda realizar para proteger a mis padres.

Wansky ladeaba la mirada, pensativo. Aunque no en darle una respuesta acorde a su pregunta, más bien en cómo explicarle la realidad.

-          Me temo que no, Sevriens, no que el Ministerio permita o tolere. Hace unas semanas os mostraba cómo realizar escudos protectores, hasta os enseñé cómo ocultaros tras una barrera invisible, pero… Me temo que se requiere la presencia de un mago de forma constante para mantener eso, de querer realizarse. Existe la posibilidad de crear un escudo semipermanente, pero no deja de ser una prisión. Por mucho que proteja a sus padres en su casa, solo les mantendría a salvo allí. Y un día no es gran pérdida, pero eternamente… No deja de ser una celda. Sería proteger su vida a cambio de dejar de vivir. –Ysera asintió.- Entiendo que tengas miedo, no eres mi única alumna procedente de Muggles, y es obvio que muchos tenéis dudas. Sobre todo los más mayores. No sé si me gratifica o no que los pequeños no estén al corriente de todo esto… -confesaba.

-          Me han dicho que no se esperan explicaciones por parte de El Profeta. ¿Aún no...? –Wansky le confirmó sus sospechas.

-          No, y dudo que lo haga. –Ysera asintió, bajando la mirada.- No tengas miedo, Ysera. Pueden pasar muchas cosas, no te voy a garantizar que tus padres estén a salvo como no se lo puedo garantizar a nadie. Pero es mejor que no les preocupes, no les limites las ganas de vivir. Y tampoco lo hagas contigo.

No esperaba haber salido del aula con algún hechizo protector Muggle. Y aun así, abandonaba el despacho decepcionada en parte de la conversación con Wansky. Sus padres podía o no estar en peligro, al igual que otros tantos, no sabía qué hacer para poder protegerles en caso de ser un claro objetivo, ni para poder concentrarse en que al menos, ya a jueves, nada había pasado desde el domingo.

Fue a clase de Estudios Muggles para encontrarse allí con Eo. La profesora Agrerta había sido de la más afectada por los sucesos del fin de semana pasado, siendo incapaz de mostrar su natural alegría en las lecciones del primer día. Esa segunda lección semanal, por lo mismo, no fue muy diferente. La destinaron al análisis práctico de la creación de fuego no mágica. O es decir, el uso y estudio de mecheros y cerillas de mano y de cocina al igual que el uso eléctrico para proporcionar calor y llamas.

Una lección que esperaba darse con calma y despreocupación, que en cambio pausaba todos sus intentos por así darse cuando Damen abría la puerta del aula para hacerse partícipe. El chico no había acudido a la clase del lunes, y parecía no ir a hacerlo a la del jueves a la mirada de los que veían su asiento ya vacío. Aun así, el de Slytherin abría la puerta y, con dificultad al pronunciarse, se disculpaba por el enésimo retraso. A sorpresa de muchos, Agrerta le agradeció su presencia. A la maestra nacida de Muggles le sirvió como cierto apoyo que el menor de los Dantsov acudiese a su clase, cuando tanto parecía sentir su efecto contrario. 

Cuando la clase terminó, Eo hizo tiempo para salir del aula e ir rumbo al comedor. Ysera esperaba con ella, tampoco podría haber hablado con Damen de desearlo en esos instantes ya que, como imaginaba en un inicio, este apenas tardaba unos segundos en abandonar la clase tras su conclusión. Fueron al Gran Comedor y allí la expresión les cambió notablemente. Eo corrió a abrazar a su hermano, desde el miércoles por la mañana no había aparecido por Hogwarts ni siquiera en fugaz visión, y con ello Darrow abrazaba de vuelta a una chica con la que se disculpaba con un mensaje en el oído para excusarse.

Eo aceptaba, sabía que luego tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para pasarlo con él. Pero, ahora, dejaba que Darrow se acercase a Ysera.

-          ¿Tienes un minuto?

Estaba esperando a que Storm viniese de Runas, por lo que a tiempo de reloj refería, sí contaba con alguno que ofrecerle. Emocionalmente, en cambio, dudó unos instantes si era el mejor momento para hacerle frente al chico. 

Asintió, pese a ello. Darrow había parecido desanimado al hablar con ella, guardando una clara distancia emocional con la chica a la que suplicaba sesenta segundos. Seguía claramente afectado por lo del domingo.

-          Solo quería disculparme por lo del otro día. Sé que no te cuento todo lo que debería, pero hago lo que creo que es mejor.

Le habría gustado recibir su disculpa con otra continuación. Una final predisposición a poner fin a esos hilos que colgaban de su relación. No se daban, en cambio, y aun así ella asentía, sin aceptar, como él esperaba, su excusa.

-          Quería que supieses que lo que te dije cuando te conocí, lo mantengo: me tienes aquí para lo que necesites, y no dejaría que te hiciesen daño. –su asentimiento esa vez guardaba gratitud. Le mostró una ligera sonrisa ladeada que no mantuvo mucho en los labios.- También quería decirte que… -costoso de sacar.- Siento lo que pasó con Damen. Actué de manera injusta, estaba descontrolado. Me he disculpado ya con él. –Ysera no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

-          ¿Has hablado con Damen? –Darrow asintió.

-          El martes. Debí haberlo hecho antes, pero… En fin. Lo siento. Sé que tienes muchas dudas por mi culpa, respecto a él, y respecto a todo, y eso tampoco es justo. Intento protegerte, y a veces no lo hago bien. Eo sabe que a veces soy un pésimo hermano mayor. –Ysera le negó.

-          No, no digas eso…  Gracias. –agradecía sus disculpas.

Cuando Darrow fue a marcharse, Ysera le retuvo agarrando su brazo. No esperaba de ese instante una larga conversación. Porque Darrow aún no estaba capacitado a ella, ni Ysera se veía emocionalmente dispuesta a soportarla si tantas dudas aún quedarían en el tintero. Aun así, quiso aclarar.

-          Darrow… -necesitaba.- ¿Significa entonces que Damen no…?

Le gustaba usar las palabras de Teren para confiar en la inocencia de Damen. Que Darrow se lo repitiese era, a esas alturas, una necesidad . El de Gryffindor negó. En respuesta a la suya, Ysera se limitó a asentir.

Liberó su brazo para dejarle marchar mientras ella destinó ahora el resto de su tiempo a esperar a Storm en los bancos de Slytherin. Cenaron juntas y, pese a que podrían destinar el tiempo libre a trabajar o a pasear, optaban ambas por marcar a su Sala Común. Esa semana no había mucho ánimo para pasar la noche fuera, ni caminando, ni siquiera por los pasillos. Solo Eo permaneció un tiempo con su hermano antes de separarse para ir a sus respectivas casas.

La primera hora del viernes no tuvo el interés que esperaban. Ni siquiera cuando Varmoon preguntaba a Ysera los ingredientes de una poción y esta los numeraba perfectamente. Se llevó diez puntos para su casa, con algo que nunca esperaba conseguir lograr y que, una vez realizado, ni siquiera le aportó emoción. Completaron una mezcla sencilla que no les supuso problemas y cuando la clase acabó, salieron rumbo a los pasillos. Sin duda, una lección que quedaba en el olvido. 

Ysera tenía que cumplir con labores en la biblioteca durante la pausa entre clase y clase. Se le fue el tiempo de mano y llegó tarde a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, acaparando las miradas de parte de la clase que se sorprendía por su retraso, algo que nunca se solía dar. Para colmo de su mala suerte, la lección de ese día no tenía lugar en los jardines, sino en la orilla del lago, a donde llegó casi rodando colina abajo por la torpeza que acompañaba su demora.

Estaban organizados en grupos, y la profesora, al menos, la mandó al de Eo para que la tormenta pudiese encontrar su calma.

Había tres barcas amarradas en la arena, lo suficientemente amplias como para acoger a cuatro personas cada una. Les animó a subir a ellas y les dirigió con la varita a tres puntos diferentes del lago. Desde ahí, beneficiados por el cielo despejado que les acompañaba ese día, tuvieron que buscar por la superficie tres criaturas acuáticas diferentes, cada grupo una, y apuntar sus cualidades.

Dos de los grupos sufrieron bastantes conflictos internos. En el de Ysera y Eo, ambas mantenían que su criatura a analizar había ya pasado por sus alrededores varias veces, mientras que sus dos compañeros aseguraban que su bicho a estudiar era otro bien diferente al que las muchachas divisaban. Lo mismo pasaba en el grupo que tenían más alejado, salvo que ahí nadie parecía tener claro qué animal les habían adjudicado. Solo el grupo de Damen, que contaba también con Storm, realizaba el trabajo sin apenas esfuerzo gracias al conocimiento del chico.

Ni siquiera les hizo falta ver a su Plimpy, un pez de forma esférica con pequeñas motas, para dotar al escriba de su grupo de información suficiente como para rellenar varios pergaminos. Fueron los primeros en regresar, dotando cada miembro a su casa de cinto puntos.

Los otros dos colectivos no tuvieron mucha suerte, el grupo de Eo e Ysera se limitó a confiar en ambas chicas para analizar su criatura y rellenar media hoja que entregarían a Hasel con vergüenza. El otro grupo, ni siquiera llegó a la orilla a tiempo ni en mismo estado: como habían temido al iniciar la práctica, uno de sus miembros había caído al agua en el proceso de estudio. 

En grupo y criticando la práctica, al menos los que sin puntuación la habían concluido, caminaban rumbo a Hogwarts en donde, salvo excepciones, nadie se alejaba del colectivo creado. Prácticamente, solo uno caminaba separado del resto para seguir sus propios pasos, y ese fue el caso de Damen. Ysera era consciente de que el chico se mostraba más abierto y cómodo en los ambientes de esa clase, por algún motivo que relacionaba con el gusto del mismo en la materia.

Se decidió por ello a desbancarse del tumulto y seguir su ruta. Esa vez, ni Eo ni Storm se opusieron al verla marchar, por motivos obvios que poca recriminación tenían.

Le perdió la pista al inicio, y cuando dio con él, no esperaba dar con él de la manera en la que le divisó. Estaba sentado sobre una roca con musgo que formaba parte de una barrera rodeando un pequeño espacio sin árboles, en medio del bosque. No había nada en la explanada, pero Damen parecía estar fascinado por ese abandono. No supo si saludar o pedir permiso, y entre dudas que le quitaban tiempo, decidió llegar a su lado y tomar asiento. Era consciente de que Damen notaba su presencia, así que, si no se oponía, no iba a dar media vuelta.

Guardó silencio unos segundos, en los que Damen no se giró a ella.

-          ¿Qué haces aquí? –sentía curiosidad.

Le esperaba acariciando algún demiguise, recibiendo una compañía física que aportase más calor que aquel apático lugar.

-          Es donde los tienen protegidos. –ella frunció el ceño.- Los Thestrals.

Pese al temblor de su ser, ahora lo entendía mejor. Miró al frente para no dar con nada, a sabiendas de que, en cambio, esas criaturas que aún no se llegaba a imaginar permanecían delante de ambos. Tal vez, incluso más cerca de lo que esperaba. Buscó concentrarse, en silencio. Tras unos instantes, sintió que les oía caminar. Sintió que les oía respirar. Les sentía.

-          ¿Es posible sentirles? –preguntó.

Damen asintió. Cuando Ysera dejó de mirar las sensaciones, se fijó en Damen. Su nariz estaba de nuevo intacta, y su cuello aún mantenía las ya comunes marcas, aunque esa vez de forma más disimulada. Imaginaba que, lo que las causase, ya perdía el efecto.

-           ¿Te duele? –le señaló la nariz con torpeza y vergüenza. Él negó.

-          Un  _Episkey_   lo soluciona todo.

-          ¿ _Episkey_?

-          Un hechizo, arregla una nariz rota, y huesos rotos en general.

-          Oh. –no era lo que esperaba.- Espero no tener que recordarlo. –le sintió reír con desgana.- Damen…

-          Es gracioso. –quiso continuar a su ritmo.- Los Thestrals, en muchos casos podrían servir de prueba para acusaciones falsas ¿sabes? Sigo sin verlos. Podría venir uno galopando hacia mí y darme de lleno, que no lo podría esquivar. Por tanto, no he visto la muerte. Por tanto, no he matado a nadie.

-          Damen, lo siento…-él negó, alzando los hombros un instante.

No dejaba de mirar al espacio que tenía en frente.

-          No te culpo.

-          Deberías. –se negaba a ser excusada.- Me porté fatal contigo, debería haberte creído, haber dejado que te explicases mejor y—

-          Da igual.

-          No da igual, fuiste injustamente acusado y—

-          Soy un Dantsov.

Interrumpía todo el rato. No compartía ganas por conversar, era bastante obvio, y rechazaba las excusas de igual manera que aportaba las suyas propias.

-          Desventajas de tener ese apellido.

Ysera no sabía qué decir para llevar las culpas a su lado y alejarlas de las del propio chico.

-          Darrow me ha dicho que ha hablado contigo… -Damen asintió, lento.- Que se ha disculpado. –de nuevo, confirmaba con un gesto. Ysera no dudaba del de Gryffindor, pero le gustaba haber confirmado que Damen sintió sus palabras como una disculpa.- Lo siento muchísimo. Damen…

Él negaba de nuevo, rechazaba su disculpa una vez más, alzándose de la roca para echar a andar, abandonando su compañía. Pero Ysera le seguía.

-          De lo que te acusamos es horrible, es lo peor que se te puede decir y—

-          Lo sé. Vivo con ello ¿sabes? vivo rodeado de miradas que juzgan, de odio, de comentarios a mis espaldas, y otras veces a la cara. Así que, tranquila, no me voy a sorprender a estas alturas.

-          Pero—

-          Pero sí, que viniese de ti duele más. De...  –le robó las palabras para ahogarlas en un suspiro.- Duele, pero supongo que es comprensible. Sabes muy poco del mundo mágico, de lo que pasa o deja de pasar. Y tras ver lo que le sucedió a los padres de ese chico… -se encogió de hombros.- No te voy a culpar, Ysera. Si quieres que te perdone, te perdono, no guardo rencor, he aprendido que hacerlo es inútil. Y es normal que dudases, tus amigos dudaban, y tú no sabes nada de lo que pasa fuera de este castillo—

-          Eso no quita que sea lo suficientemente adulta como para sacar mis propias conclusiones. Y, al igual que confío en Storm, en Darrow, o el resto, confío en ti.

El gesto de Damen tornó en ligera mutación. Fue como si una leve esperanza iluminase sus ojos azules, o así Ysera quería entender el brillo que en su mirada nacía ahora. Aún con recelo, y claro pudor.

-          Confío en ti, y no debería haberlo hecho. Así que, lo siento. –se sintió aliviada al ver a Damen asentir.

Parecía que, finalmente, aceptaba sus disculpas de una forma u otra, al igual que el hecho de querer dárselas.

-          Que a veces tenga miedo no es excusa para cargarlo contra ti. No he tenido tanto miedo desde el domingo, créeme, y… Me he dado cuenta de que es un motivo estúpido ahora mismo para dudar. Porque… -pensaba.- Sí, tengo miedo de ti. A veces, cuando te pones tan… misterioso, me asustas. Pero también lo hace Darrow, cuando se evapora y no da señales de vida y luego vuelve hecho una furia. O Eo cuando Darrow se ha ido y la ves completamente desconcertada y luego la toma con Teren. O el propio Teren, cuando no da una sola pista sobre lo que pasa y le ves con la mirada perdida… -suspiró.- O Storm cada vez que se encara a tu hermano. –pausó.- Tu hermano…-no podía seguir.- Hay tantas cosas que me aterran, que es injusto hacerte pensar que solo tú me produces miedo.

Agradeció que Damen asintiese, veía que su explicación había llegado a su receptor y que este la asimilaba. La recibía en escucha, con amabilidad, de igual manera que dejaba entrever con su postura que la permitía tomar el camino de vuelta en compañía.

Llegó a su lado, y ambos comenzaron el ascenso hacia un Hogwarts que seguía transmitiendo la misma frialdad.

Incomodada por el silencio, por el desamparo que el castillo ya emitía, buscó recuperar cierta calidez.

-           Entonces… -rompió- ¿Ya sabes ver el futuro? –Damen se sonrió, con levedad, contagiando por inercia a Ysera.

-          Es fácil, en el té al menos.

-          ¿Me tomas el pelo? Ni Eo ni yo hemos conseguido hacer que funcione—

-          Depende del té que uses, la temperatura del agua, etc. Probé a hacer una predicción corta en el tiempo, y me la acertó.

-          ¿Qué era?

-          Que me iba a quemar. –alzó una mano y enseñó una quemadura en el lateral de su dedo meñique izquierdo.

-          ¿Cómo?

-          Estudios Muggles. Esos mecheros vuestros no son de mi agrado. –Ysera rio.

No sabía por qué no fue consciente de que Damen se quemó en plena clase, pero ahora se arrepentía de no haberlo visto.

La conversación se centró en la Adivinación hasta su llegada al castillo. Una vez en la entrada, se separaron para tomar rumbos diferentes, aún sabedores de que el compartir pasos no era lo mejor que ofrecer a las miradas ajenas, y menos tras lo sucedido hacía tan poco tiempo atrás.

Ysera, alejada ya de Damen pero no de su recuerdo, fue al comedor a buscar a Storm y comer con ella. Damen, por su parte, se fue a la Sala Común a descansar. Se encontraron de nuevo en Aparición, agradecidos a partes iguales de que al menos la situación estuviese ya calmada entre ambos para enfrentar la lección con naturalidad. Rannier les tenía esa semana concentrándose en cuerpos humanos, en los suyos propios. Recordar cómo se veían desde fuera frente a un espejo, aceptando las limitaciones de la irrealidad que eso provocaba.

En Alquimia, mientras tanto y, a sorpresa de todos, recibían un examen sorpresa que aparentemente “no iba a perjudicar su nota” a palabras del profesor pero que, a la vez, “aportaría grandes beneficios a la misma”. Debían hacer un análisis del agua en la magia en función a lo que viniese redactado en sus papeles y, luego, de manera individual, realizar un breve ejemplo para confirmarlo.

Nadie consiguió aportar puntos a sus casas. Para empezar, nadie pareció realizar su experimento a la perfección, por lo que la teoría volvería a ser explicada la semana siguiente. Con ese disgusto salieron del aula, Eo camino a Adivinación a esperar a Ysera y Storm al campo de Quidditch. Puesto que no tenía clase de Vuelo, aprovechaba las horas destinadas a esa materia para estudiar o practicar con la escoba. Ese viernes, su agenda contaba con entrenamiento de equipo para justo después, así que quiso estar activa desde antes.

Cogió el quaffle y practicó en soledad. Era bastante complicado ser capaz de manejar la situación como le gustaría, y aun así, era mejor que hacerlo con Damen. El capitán del equipo fue el primero en llegar cuando la hora de entreno comenzó. Poco a poco, Kenzie y el resto hicieron también su aparición. Era el primer entreno tras los sucesos del domingo en el que se encontraban todos juntos. El que tuvo lugar el martes no contó con la presencia de Damen y, por ausencia del capitán principal, la resolución del entreno fue bastante aleatoria, cada cual hizo un poco lo que le vino en gana.

El chico, finalmente presente para la segunda ronda semanal, fue al encuentro de Kenzie y Storm para preparar el itinerario de la tarde. Kenzie proponía entrenar la velocidad y reflejos de los cazadores y que buscadores practicasen su velocidad y frenada. Además, ofrecía a Storm la práctica conjunta con los anotadores.

-          ¿Y si lo hacemos de otra forma? –la guardiana proponía.- Tenemos dos guardianes, vayamos tres a cada aro con tres cazadores o dos cada uno, practiquemos tiros cortos. Por lo que he visto, se nos da bien el atacar en la contra pero en situaciones cortas, salvo tú, Kenzie, no tenemos mucha ventaja. –la capitana cazadora asentía dándole vueltas.- Y tal vez sería bueno si entrenases –miraba a Damen.- a los bateadores con los buscadores también individualizado al menos un día. En plan, uno a por ti, y así. Que sepan concentrar su labor en sí mismos sin depender del otro bateador. También a vosotros os ayudaría a practicar la esquiva de ataques más centrados. –Damen también asintió.

-          Me parece bien. –Kenzie apoyaba las palabras de Damen, en silencio.

Acabaron su reunión de capitanes y fueron al grupo a exponer el plan del día. Kenzie con sus jugadores, Storm como directiva de guardianes, y Damen con bateadores y buscadores. Al principio, la sesión se dio sin incidentes, hasta se vio cierto avance en varios de los jugadores. Los bateadores, por ejemplo, disfrutaban de ese tipo de entreno en el que afinar su puntería con los bludgers. Hicieron una pausa a la media hora para beber agua.

-          Se deberían hacer más de estos, Dantsov.

El más robusto de ambos bateadores, de los dos que siempre caminaban a la espalda de Alexander. El que respondía al nombre de Coleen Warren. Hablaba a Damen en aparente cercanía, la cual sin duda, era, cuanto menos, cuestionable.

-          A mi hermano y a mí nos viene bien para afinar. –hablaba de Greg, el otro en cuestión. Damen asintió.

-          Es la intención.

-          Buena idea. –le felicitaba. Damen negaba.

-          Ha sido idea de Storm. –le corrigió.

A Coleen no pareció hacerle gracia el nuevo conocimiento. Storm, al lado bebiendo agua junto al otro guardián, escuchaba atenta el reproche que se dignase a mostrar. También Kenzie andaba por allí , al igual que dos cazadores. Damen continuó.

-          Con una propuesta de Kenzie, de hecho. Poco he tenido yo que ver.

Coleen se giraba a ambas capitanas, menospreciándolas ya solo con la mirada.

-          ¿Algún problema, Warren? –Storm no estaba dispuesta a que se quitase valor a su trabajo.

-          Si ignoramos el hecho de que tú seas capitana, no, ninguno. –burlaba. Storm le encaró.

-          ¿Cuál es exactamente tu problema?

-          Mi problema es que no te he elegido de capitana, ni a ti. –miró a Kenzie. Que alzaba la mirada.- Así que me gustaría que solo mi capitán, el cual he elegido, me de órdenes—

-          Tu capitán ha elegido compartir el cargo. –Damen hablaba. Se ajustaba los guantes dispuesto a volar en breves.- Por lo que tu capitán ahora soy yo, lo es Storm, y lo es Kenzie. Y no hay rangos, lo que digan ellas vale tanto como lo que diga yo. De hecho, a juzgar por el entrenamiento de hoy, casi que lo suyo tiene más valor—

-          No empieces con tus moralismos, Dantsov.

Warren se encaraba ahora a un Damen que, mostrando costumbre y rutina a tenerles de esa guisa, ni se inmutaba.

-          Sabes las normas del Quidd—

-          ¿Las sabes tú? Faltarle el respeto a un capitán o menospreciar su trabajo y, o, no cumplir sus pautas, puede llevar a la suspensión. –echó mano a su escoba.

-          ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y a quién piensas poner en mi lugar si me sancionas?

-          Vamos bien servidos en aros y en ataque, y a mí no se me da mal eso de cazar. Tampoco es que hicieseis mucho el año pasado, dudo que notemos vuestra pérdida—

-          Juegas con fuego, Danstov. –con una sola mano, agarraba a Damen del jersey y lo alzaba unos centímetros. Este seguía sin hacerle mucho caso.

-          ¡Eh! –Storm le reclamaba a la espalda. Coleen se giraba soltando a Damen.- Vete. No hay más entrenamiento para ti por hoy.

-          ¿Me lo dices tú, Pemberton?

-          Capitana, Capitana Pemberton. –la provocación llevó a Coleen a llevar su mano bajo el jersey para sacar su varita y apuntar a Storm.

Apenas llegó a colocarla de frente a ella.

-           _Expelliarmus_. –esta volaba hacia Damen, que la cogía en el acto.- No solo el respeto al capitán y a sus pautas es obligatorio, sino el entrar al campo sin varita. Vete.

-          ¿Qué llevas tú en la mano, entonces—

-          Soy capitán. Al igual que ellas, y estamos por encima de ti. Así que, largo. –le tiró la varita.- Ve a llorarle a Santoro. O a mi hermano, si quieres. Me da igual.

No le dedicó más tiempo, prefería volar a escuchar a un Coleen que, sabía, estaría despotricando contra él hasta la eternidad. Lo mismo hicieron ambas capitanas una vez Coleen tomó camino hacia la salida rodeado de cólera. Su hermano bajó a hablar con él un instante antes de retomar su vuelo y centrar, sin sorpresas, sus ataques hacia un Damen que los esquivó todos. El entrenamiento se dio sin más problemas hasta el final, cuando regresaban sobre el césped para el último análisis táctico. Este corrió a cargo de Kenzie.

Luego, se dispersaron a excepción de los tres capitanes.

-          Dantsov. –Kenzie le requería. El chico estaba cerrando el baúl.- Gracias por lo de antes.

-          ¿El qué?

-          Lo de Coleen.

-          ¿Por qué? No he hecho nada que las merezca.

-          Después de que mi candidatura fuese menospreciada el año pasado entre otros por tu hermano y estos dos imbéciles, no esperaba apoyo, y menos frente a los Warren.

-          Eres la mejor jugadora del equipo, si alguien merece ser capitana, eres tú. Y aunque el año pasado estuviese mi hermano, al menos, deberías haber contado con la oportunidad. Que ellos tengan el cerebro carcomido por la estupidez –miraba al único de los Warren que quedaba por allí.- no significa que yo lo vaya a tener también.

-          Y te honra. Es triste porque, es lo que se debería esperar de la gente en general, pero, en fin. Ya me entiendes. –le dio una palmada en el hombro.

Era más o menos tan alta como Damen, aunque claramente, en comparación al más considerable esmirriado cuerpo de Damen, ella bien podría atizarle un golpe que le dejase noqueado sin problema alguno.

-          Buen trabajo hoy.

-          El vuestro, ha sido un buen plan.

Kenzie fue rumbo a los vestuarios y dejó a Storm junto a Damen. Este no esperaba nada de ella, no más allá, tal vez, de que le ayudase a cargar con el baúl.

-          ¿Puedes? –le preguntaba. Ella asentía, agachándose para tirar del otro asa.

Sabía que Damen podía con ello solo, al igual que podía ella, pero ambos estaban agotados tras el entrenamiento y, claramente, era mejor cargarlo a pachas. Lo dejaron en su sitio, luego, Storm le retuvo.

-          Damen. –él se giraba. Esperando. Storm tampoco sabía qué decir exactamente.- Kenzie tiene razón. Respecto a lo de antes. Es lo que debemos esperar de la gente pero, por desgracia, la amabilidad solo es dada a cambio de algo, parece ser. Así que, gracias, sobre todo por reconocer nuestro trabajo. –él asintió.

-          No hay que darlas.

-          Entiendo que cogieses a Kenzie de capitana, pero aún no logro entender lo mío.

-          Si lo dices por lo de dar amabilidad a cambio de algo, créeme, no espero nada de ti—

-          No. Solo me gustaría saber los motivos.

-          Ya te lo dije, eres guardiana, quiero capitanes de los tres ámbitos de juego. Me gusta como piensas, que tengas las ideas claras, tu forma de ver el campo. He entrenado contigo, y sé cómo te mueves. Y, no te voy a mentir, tú también conoces a Darrow en el juego, eso es doble baza contra Gryffindor. –Storm asintió con cierta gracia.- Tú no me soportas, pero yo no tengo nada en tu contra. Ni siquiera después de tacharme de asesino.

La chica sintió que se quedaba sin aire, como si un bludger que bien sabía descansaba dentro del baúl hubiese chocado contra su estómago para aturdirla con notoriedad.

Aún le daba vueltas a lo ocurrido y, pese a que Teren y Darrow habían negado su culpabilidad, algo en ella le hacía seguir dudando. Algo que, pese a orgullosa sentirlo al hacerlo propio, le causaba un desconsuelo frente al muchacho que protagonizaba sus sospechas.

-          Insisto, no pasa nada. No tengo problemas contigo. Eres una gran capitana. El entrenamiento de hoy ha venido perfecto. Gracias.

-          De nada. –no sabía qué más decir.

-          Nos vemos.

Asintió a su despedida, dejándolo marchar al vestuario en donde, al menos, lejano a su mirada, no le causaría la tensión en el pecho que ahora bombeaba su cuerpo.

Quería meterse ya bajo la ducha, ignoró al resto de sus compañeras para llegar a los chorros de agua que niveló hacia el calor que buscaba contagiar en su cuerpo. No tenía nada que hacer, así que se dedicó ese tiempo para pensar en todo y, a la vez, sacar garantías respecto a nada.

Y, como fue de esperar, lo único que obtuvo al abandonar las duchas fue que su tensión marcase alterada. Como, también imaginaba, se mantendría hasta el día final.


	20. Escuchas contradictorias

Se cumplía una semana desde la marcha de Shawn Ferrec. Durante la cena de ese día, los miembros de la casa Hufflepuff guardaban un minuto de silencio por la familia de su antiguo compañero antes de dar pie a una comida que, seguramente, no iba a asentarse en sus estómagos como de costumbre. Las casas de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw les acompañaban casi en unanimidad y, en Slytherin, gran parte del alumnado también pausaba su inicio de cena.

Fue una noche silenciosa. Costó mantener conversación o sacar risas tras ese emotivo momento que la casa del tejón había improvisado a última hora.

El minuto de silencio sirvió para mucho a los presentes. Recordar, analizar, comprender… Muchos nacidos de Muggle presentes entre las cuatro paredes del Gran Comedor asumían ese silencio como algo más. Como una llamada de atención, muy a su pesar y al de aquellos que aún preferían que los más jóvenes no se enterasen de grandes cosas.

Ysera giró su rostro levemente hacia la casa de su lado, Ravenclaw, para buscar entre la multitud de sus bancos a Teren. Dio con él sin problema alguno, pareciendo que el muchacho le leía la mente al alzar la mirada y dar con la suya en vuelta. Aún seguía queriendo hablar con él, sin saber por otro lado como. Procedían de situaciones similares, ignorando las obvias diferencias, por lo que Ysera necesitaba cierta cordura a la hora de calmar sus temores.

-          ¿Vamos…?

Habían terminado de cenar hacía ya unos minutos. Descansaban antes de ir a la Sala Común, como idea de una Storm a la que se le había cerrado el estómago con el previo homenaje. Ysera asintió, retrasando su charla con Teren una vez más. Tampoco le apetecía mucho mantener esa conversación en ese momento, y el chico parecía estar bastante perdido en sus pensamientos como para intentar sacarle.

Fue cruzar la puerta a Slytherin y el sueño se fue de la misma manera que había venido. Dejaron para un poco más tarde el acudir al dormitorio y se quedaron danzando por la Sala Común. Ysera llevaba a Harry al hombro, Cereal estaba de día perezoso hasta para ir a cuestas. Hablaron un rato sobre todo un poco. Nadie más paseaba por allí, no al menos de manera fija, solo caminos fugaces desde fuera hacia dentro de la casa, así que se permitieron el lujo de dedicar un periodo más extendido al tema de los Ferrec.

De cara a Ysera, Storm parecía tratar el tema como si contase con el mismo conocimiento al respecto que ella. Se preguntaba si fingía o si en realidad la chica con la que hablaba estaba tan perdida como en sí misma se encontraba. Por costumbre, su razonamiento la hacía llegar a la conclusión de que Storm se andaba con pies de plomo a la hora de entablar ese tipo de conversaciones. No la juzgaba, por algún motivo, de Storm era de la persona de la que menos dudaría de todo su círculo cercano. Al menos ella le había garantizado que, de depender de ella, ningún secreto se le sería guardado. Sin ser en cambio el caso, la conversación se daba por tanto repleta de interrogantes. 

Cuando la afluencia por la sala fue aumentando, el tema de conversación que mantuvieron mudó a uno más escolar. Ahora hablaban de Santoro. El maestro de Encantamientos se había visto moderado las dos últimas semanas en comparación con cómo había dado comienzo al curso. Asumían que Losnedahl tenía algo que ver en el rumbo tomado y, sin embargo les sorprendió que esa misma semana que dejaban atrás, el profesor no hubiese aprovechado la situación de los Ferrec para alguna pulla ofensiva. Como ya hablaron en su día, hasta había parecido afectado por los acontecimientos, sin dudar que por motivos bien diferentes a los del resto de la sociedad.

Tampoco contaban con que eso se alargase en el tiempo.

-          Espero el momento en el que nos ponga a batirnos en duelo y me haga lanzar a Damen alguna maldición, tipo, que se le caigan los brazos, o algo. –Storm rio.

-          A lo mejor te lo manda a ti contra él. Yo ya no me sorprendería.

-          Y luego te pedirá a ti que remates. _¡Pemberton, ahora las piernas!_

-          Que me pruebe, a lo mejor se me escapa el hechizo hasta su entrepierna.

No se consideraba una cómica, pero Ysera normalmente reía sus gracietas. Esa vez en cambio Ysera parecía petrificada y, en parte, Storm sabía que su broma no había sido tan mala.

-          ¿Ysera…? 

La muchacha no pestañeaba. Con un brazo en el respaldo y el otro en el asiento, buscaba alejarse del sofá en un torpe intento de balbuceo. Harry, además, rodaba brazo abajo hacia esconderse en el bolsillo de la túnica. Tenía la chica la mirada fija en la espalda de Storm, a donde esta se giraba ahora como si de a golpe de látigo se tratase.

Al final de las escaleras que llevaba a los dormitorios masculinos, una serpiente blanca de ojos verdes, más grande de lo que se podía haber imaginado a una mascota, las miraba detenidamente. Storm se alzó sigilosa, en contraste con una Ysera que se alejaba del sofá y por tanto del reptil.

-          Por fin nos conocemos… -le susurraba Storm al animal.

Por un instante, pareció que la serpiente la respondía con un siseo. Empezó a reptar escalera abajo, sigilosa, con la mirada fijada en ambas muchachas. Ysera se alejaba cada vez más, Storm por su parte ni se movía. No más que para echar mano a su varita.

-          ¿Has perdido a tu dueño, culebra? –sintió la necesidad de menospreciar a la serpiente.

Se sintió orgullosa al verla abrir la boca y emitir un sonido amenazante. Era como si de verdad el reptil entendiese lo que decía.

-          No deberías escurrirte sola por estos lugares, no sabes lo que te pueden hacer. –seguía burlando con varita alzada.

-          Pienso exactamente lo mismo.

De lo alto de la escalera, bajando a pasos lentos, Alexander se regodeaba. Llevaba pantalón negro y camisa blanca, como siempre que le dictaba el conjunto la escuela. La corbata perfectamente atada, sin dejar rastro a cualquier contratiempo. Solo su pelo parecía desentonar con su elegancia habitual. De nuevo, lo llevaba colocado hacia atrás con la mano. Storm ni siquiera desvió su varita, su principal problema seguía siendo el reptil.

-          Después de lo que le pasa a los Muggles no deberíais andar solas a estas horas—

-          Tú tampoco, aunque ya veo que vas protegido. –miraba a la serpiente.

-          ¿Lo dices por Lilith?

La serpiente reaccionó ante su nombre y aceleró su desliz hacia las piernas de su dueño. Era inmensa y, aun así, al lado de Alexander se venía a menos. Reptó por su pierna y se mantuvo erguida, su cabeza al lado de la del chico. 

-          Es inofensiva. –la acariciaba la parte baja de la cabeza. Empezó a pasear por la sala a la vez que Lilith se soltaba de su pierna para enroscarse alrededor del torso de Alexander y sus brazos. A vista de cualquiera, era complemente ligera. Llegó a Storm.- ¿Ves? Es un pequeño ángel.

-          Lilith es el nombre de un demonio. Discrepo en tu descripción.

La serpiente volvió a abrir la boca, amenazante. Olfateaba a la chica, como si no la hubiese visto nunca pese a ambas saber que había estado en su dormitorio. Alexander se rio.

-          ¿Por qué la temes? –Lilith se cambió de hombro.- No come magos, ni brujas, aunque esos sean mediocres mestizos.

Otra vez, parecía reaccionar a la voz humana. Era como si Lilith se riese.

Dieron la espalda a Storm y los ojos de Alexander se centraron en Ysera. Y esa actitud burlona dio paso a su verdadera identidad. Se cargó de odio el rostro, dando pasos hacia ella.

-          En cambio, los Muggles, son su plato favorito.

Lilith se deslizó desde su hombro hacia delante a quedar a escasos centímetros de una Ysera al borde del colapso. El rostro de Alexander guardaba tanta seguridad que era consciente de que, sin siquiera moverse, podía causarle un síncope. Storm, a la espalda de ambos, apuntaba con la varita con cierto temblor. Estaba paralizada por las dudas, no sabía qué hacer.

-          Alexander.

Se giró hacia la esperanzas cuando la voz de Damen llegó desde lo alto de la escalera. No bajó la varita de todas formas. Ysera, por su parte, miraba a Damen suplicando ayuda, y Alexander cambiaba su gesto de poder hacia la decepción absoluta.

-          Espero el día en el que no me interrumpas. –se giraba a Damen.

Lilith seguía irascible ante la sola presencia del menor de los Dantsov, que bajaba a pasos más acelerados hacia el encuentro de su hermano. Colocándose entre él e Ysera.

-          Y yo espero el día en el que no tenga que hacerlo.

-          Entonces, deja de seguirme. –le proponía en voz más baja.

Lilith se deslizó hombro abajo una vez más y se acercó a Damen. Al contrario que con Ysera, con el chico decidió tomarse más libertades. Reptó por sus hombros y se quedó fija a él a un lado, con la boca de nuevo abierta emitiendo otro toque de amenaza. Damen era como si no tuviese nada a punto de devorarle alrededor, también ligera como una pluma para él. Miraba a Alexander con claro desasosiego.

-          Solo quiero que Lilith haga amigos.

-          ¿Para luego comérselos? Amistad envidiable. –de nuevo la amenaza de la serpiente, de nuevo Alexander se acercaba a su hermano con ira en los ojos.

-          Deja de jugar conmigo, Damen. Ya sabes que no me gusta que me molesten ni mucho menos que me desautoricen en público.

-          Entonces no me hagas hacerlo.

El mayor llevó su mano al cuello de la camisa de su hermano y le agarró con fuerza del nudo de la corbata, llevándose en su puño todo lo que lo rodeaba. Damen estaba completamente pegado a su hermano.

-          Lilith…

Aún sobre los hombros del más bajo, la serpiente dejaba salir su lengua de su inmensa boca mostrando sus colmillos. Ambos observaban a Damen con el mismo gesto. Storm alzó aún más la varita hacia ellos, aturdida, no sabía qué pretendía hacer Alexander con su hermano pero intentaría evitarlo si el pulso no le fallaba.

-          Vete a casa. –le ordenó.

El reptil compartió un nuevo sonido antes de regresar sobre su dueño y reptar abajo hacia el suelo. Aceleró su desliz hacia la escalera y por el pasillo se perdió.

-          No me tientes, Damen. –como si lanzase un papel, mandó a Damen hacia el lado para hacerle ir. Este se giró en el acto a Alexander con la rabia intacta, siguiendo el paso que su hermano tomaba rumbo también a los dormitorios.

Storm, que aún mantenía su varita alzada, le recibía por el lateral.

-          Y tú tampoco, Pemberton. –no le respondió esa vez, no tenía muchas fuerzas para moverse.

Miraba ahora a Ysera que dejaba brotar una lágrima que parecía independiente a su estado de shock. Damen, por su parte, cogía aire y ponía rumbo al exterior de la Sala Común. Sin despedirse ni compartir palabra. Sin querer nadie pensar en por qué desharía los pasos que, en un inicio, había tomado.

Cuando pudo reaccionar, Storm se llevó a Ysera al dormitorio a paso alzado. Mantenía su idea de no temer a Alexander. No sentía miedo hacia el chico, sin embargo la serpiente… No le gustaban los reptiles, pese a la ironía de pertenecer a la casa de uno. Y la había visto tan cerca suya… de Ysera…

Mantenía en silencio su odio propio al no haber sido capaz de reaccionar a tiempo, de poner firme a Alexander y de, en caso de necesidad, acabar con la serpiente allí mismo y ahorrarse un problema.

Ysera recuperaba la normalidad de su respiración, e igual hacía un Harry que buscaba cobijo junto a Cereal. Ella también se sentía venida a menos. Tras su último desafío a Alexander días atrás, el no ser capaz siquiera de moverse en ese instante era un retroceso. Un claro ejemplo de que el trato con ese Dantsov era algo más complicado de lo que su ego le hizo saber aquel día pasado. Además, se había llevado una sorpresa que no esperaba.

-          Lilith… -intentaba hablar, cortando a una Storm que había decidido despotricar en alto contra Alexander.- Lilith no era la serpiente que vi sobre mi cama. –a Storm la desconcertó.

-          ¿Cómo?

-          Era… más grande, los ojos más claros que esta—

-          Es la mascota de Alexander y busca tenerte asustada, Ysera, que no te extrañe que le lanzase un hechizo para aumentarle el tamaño.

Echaba por tierra sus dudas.

-          ¿Se puede hacer eso?

-          Sí, y los ojos es normal, la viste de noche, no es la misma luminosidad... –miraba a su compañera, con la mirada perdida.- ¿Pensabas que habría otra? –asintió.

-          La idea de una serpiente es suficiente, el imaginarme que tiene dos…

-          Ya. A mí tampoco me gustan las serpientes. –tiró su túnica sobre la cama, hecha una bola.- Cretino. Niñato. –le definía.- Te juro que un día no me voy a controlar.

-          Me encantaría entender qué pasa en su cabeza, porque te juro que toda esta situación se me escapa de control. –mientras Storm hablaba con clara rabia, la voz de Ysera se veía protagonizada por la tristeza del desconocimiento.

-          Tendrá algún trauma retenido dentro desde la infancia o algo, el pedazo imbé—

-          No. –cortó.

-          ¿No? –la mirada de Ysera estaba perdida, analizando.

-          Damen me contó que siempre ha sido así. O sea, de... drástico, y agresivo. –fue algo sorprendente para Storm. Fue hacia la cama de Ysera para sentarse a su lado.

-          ¿Damen te habla de él?

-          No, o sea… yo le pregunté, y él me respondió. –Storm esperaba.- Fueron a una escuela Muggle cuando eran pequeños, como tres años o así, Alexander tendría no más de nueve… me dijo que siempre había odiado aquello, que siempre se sintió mejor que el resto, y usaba sus poderes contra los demás para demostrarlo. Me dejó bastante claro que su cariño –ironizaba.- hacia los Muggles o la gente como yo no viene dado por ningún tipo de trauma o mala experiencia. Siempre ha sido así… Viene de familia… -Storm guardó en su cabeza tanta información como pudo al respecto. Asintió.- Creo que voy a dormir… -no le apetecía seguir hablando del tema.

A Storm le pareció bien.

-          Yo voy a salir a dar una vuelta. –los ojos de la chica se desorbitaron.- Tranquila, dudo que Lilith aparezca por aquí esta noche. Y si lo hace, uno de tus  _Bombarda_  seguro que acaba con ella. –Ysera asintió receptiva, sin notar la gracia con la que Storm intentaba tranquilizarla.

Se despidió de ella y la dejó en el cuarto. Se aseguró de cerrar bien la puerta antes de irse y luego analizó la Sala Común esperando no ver a ningún reptil blanco por allí danzando.

Había más gente que antes, sobre todo del grado juvenil, entre ellos sus primos. Estos no dedicaron ni un segundo a saludar a Storm y esta lo agradeció en parte, no se sentía en condiciones de fingir naturalidad ni siquiera con su familia.

El encuentro con Alexander y su reptil había sido tan inesperado como extraño. El muchacho no había perdido el tiempo y había atemorizado a Ysera con los sucesos del domingo pasado sin mayor intención que la de implantar el terror en ella.  No le veía capaz de dársela de cena a Lilith y, aun así, sentía gratitud por la aparición una vez más de Damen. Aunque ahora tenía sentimientos encontrados.

Frenó en seco tras salir a las mazmorras y ver a los dos Dantsov al final del pasillo que giraba la esquina. Se apoyó en el muro como pudo para no ser vista y se acercó unos pasos. Por lo poco que había podido intuir, una vez más Alexander acorralaba a su hermano menor entre su varita y los ladrillos. La conversación en cambio era diferente a la última vez.

-          Te he dicho que vengo de la biblioteca.

-          Y yo te he dicho que un domingo por la noche la biblioteca está cerrada.

-          No te he dicho que venga de dentro—

-          Damen. –les sacudió contra la pared.- Estás empezando a tocarme los huevos más de la cuenta.

-          No te los tocaría si no estuvieses estropeándolo todo.

Por el ruido que oyó, sintió que Alexander le soltaba y le daba algo de espacio. Buscaría calma.

-          Yo no estoy estropeando nada, no soy yo el que va comiéndole la oreja a la Muggle en vez de—

-          Lo que haga con Ysera es cosa mía, así que te agradecería que me dejases en paz.

-          ¿Crees que en casa lo ven bien? I¿El cómo estás llevando esto? Te recuerdo que intento protegerte, tu padre ya sabe—

-          Nuestro padre lo sabe todo ¿crees que le va a hacer gracia saber que vas paseando a Lilith por ahí? ¿Y más después de lo del domingo?

Damen sonaba muy diferente, como si tuviese un poder sobre Alexander del que de costumbre no dispone. Su hermano le permitía alzarle la voz demasiado para lo que Storm recordaba.

-          Te he dicho mil veces que te metas en tus asuntos y dejes en paz los míos—

-          No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras te vas hablando con una Muggle a vista de todos—

-          Te repito que Ysera es asunto mío. Lo ha sido desde el principio, céntrate en los tuyos, y déjame a mí que trabaje como quiera. –hubo una pausa. Damen fue a girar la esquina pero fue retenido, Storm se alegró al sentir que iba a ser descubierta. Alzó la varita y susurró.

-           _Salvo hexia, Protego totatlum_ … -Y esperó que funcionase.

Luego, Alexander volvió a hablar, con voz más baja y penetrante.

-          Sé que tramas algo. Me da igual lo que tengas que hacer, si no cumples con tu parte te las verás con—

-          ¿Te cuestiono yo a ti, Alex?

-          Me cuestionas cada vez que te interpones entre mí y cualquiera. Y empiezo a cansarme, no te lo voy a tolerar mucho más, y menos si no veo resultados –le volvía a liberar de tenerle agarrado.- Y deja de llamarme Alex. Sabes mejor que nadie que no te gustan las consecuencias.

Le abandonó al otro lado del pasillo y puso rumbo a la Sala Común. A Storm se le cortó la respiración cuando Alexander pasó por su lado sin notar su presencia. Debía de ir demasiado ofuscado para ignorarla pues era incapaz de respirar de manera silenciosa. Esperó allí hasta que Damen siguió su mismo camino y se perdió tras la puerta.

Storm salió corriendo mazmorras arriba. Sin llegar aún a asimilar todo lo presenciado, no ponía pausa en su ritmo.

Necesitaba encontrar a Teren y Darrow, pero no sabía por dónde empezar. Llegó a la puerta de la Sala Común de Gryffindor y esperó a que alguien pasase por allí para pedirle que le avisasen, y tras varios minutos de espera, el muchacho al que dio el mensaje regresaba asegurando que Darrow no estaba por allí. Quiso probar con Ravenclaw pero tuvo una idea mejor.

Corrió al séptimo piso, a la torre norte y entró al mismo aula en el que estuvo con ellos el domingo pasado. No estaban solos, Klapp estaba allí con ellos. Algo que, por otro lado, no le podía importar menos.

-          Necesito hablar con vosotros.

Un nuevo chasqueo de dedos de Teren hacía esfumarse a todos los papeles de la mesa. Klapp desvió la mirada a sus dos amigos asumiendo que, como siempre, la intención de Storm poco le atenía.

-          Luego hablamos ... –se despidió. Pasó lento por el lado de Storm.- ¿Todo bien, Pemberton? 

-          Genial. -sin mirarle ni interesarse de vuelta. Klapp se encogía de hombros y abandonaba la sala.

Teren miró a Darrow, que le devolvía el gesto, antes de centrarse en Storm.

-          No sé qué haces aquí pero—

-          He escuchado a Damen hablar con Alexander. Ahora mismo.

-          ¿Y bien? –Teren dejaba a Darrow hablar de inicio.

-          Que si no les he rajado en canal es porque estaba demasiado ocupada evitando que me viesen.

-          ¿Qué has escuchado?

-          Si te soy sincera, me gustaría entenderlo. Alexander le decía a Damen que dejase de meterse entre él y sus cosas, imagino que Ysera porque justo antes Damen nos ha tenido que sacar de un bonito encuentro con Alexander y su pequeña culebrita. –ambos fruncieron el ceño.- Su serpiente, Lilith.

-          Ah… -ahora les cuadraba la información, o eso parecía por la expresión que compartían.- Sí, a Alexander no le hace gracia que Damen se suela interponer—

-          Damen ha dicho que Ysera es cosa suya. Que es asunto suyo, que lo ha sido desde el principio.

Ambos chicos se miraron sin decir nada, Storm no sabía descifrar sus miradas pero claramente analizaban sus palabras. Darrow fue el primero en bajar la mirada y dejarla claramente perdida.

-          Desde cuando Ysera es un asunto—

-          Storm… -Teren frenaba.- Eso ya lo sabíamos, no te preocupes—

-          ¿¡Que no me preocupe?! ¡Te recuerdo que Ysera confía en él! No me puedo creer que he estado a punto de agradecelere—

-          Storm, en serio –ahora hablaba Darrow.-, no le des vueltas, Damen no es como—

-          Mira Brice, como me vuelvas a decir que Damen no es como su hermano, te mando a su serpiente y—

-          Darrow tiene razón—

-          ¡Me da igual que Damen no sea como él! ¡Le acabo de escuchar decir que Ysera es asunto suyo, claramente se trae algo entre manos—

-          Y eso no te incumbe. –Darrow le recordó.

A Storm no le salieron las palabras tras ese corte por parte del de Gryffindor.

-          Me incumbe, porque se trata de Ysera.

-          No lo hace, porque te negaste a que así fuese.

-          No vengas con esas otra vez, sigo teniendo derecho a proteger a la gente que me importa—

-          El mismo derecho que tenemos nosotros. –Darrow se acercaba a ella, desafiante.- ¿Quieres protegerla? Hazlo, ve. Pero déjanos a nosotros hacer lo que veamos—

-          ¿Lo que veáis supone dejar a Damen a sus anchas? ¿No acabas de escuchar—

-          Storm… -Teren recuperaba.- Ya te he dicho que estamos al tanto, no te preocupes.

-          Esto es increíble. ¿Qué hace falta para que—

-          Storm, ya basta. –toda la paciencia que parecía derrochar Teren no existía en su amigo. No gritaba, pero mantenía un tono tenso que impedía a Storm hablar con normalidad.- Ya te hemos dicho cómo son las cosas. Ahora, si no te importa, vete.

-          ¿Me estás echando? –sorprendida, preguntaba.

Darrow fingía asombro con el rostro, irónico.

-          ¿Te hemos invitado a estar aquí? Oh, espera, sí, y rechazaste la oferta. A ahora vienes intentando imponer tus normas. Storm, por favor, vete.

No le permitió hablarle así ni una vez más. Salió despavorida del aula abandonada para ir hacia Slytherin y confirmar que su ausencia no había provocado nada en Ysera. No vio a ninguno de los Dantsov por el camino y en el dormitorio, su compañera descansaba plácidamente con sus dos bolas de pelo durmiendo al lado en la almohada. Esa parte al menos se la llevaba arreglada a dormir, lo demás…

Siguió pensando a la mañana siguiente en lo que había oído . Ysera notaba que algo raro había en ella, pero se negaba a contarle nada hasta que no llegase a una conclusión y averiguase algo más al respecto. Nunca se había fiado de Damen, ni siquiera cuando él las había protegido. Pero ahora ya no había pie a crear esa confianza. Tras la charla al final del entrenamiento del viernes, un rayo de esperanza la traspasó intentando ayudarla a abrir los ojos con el muchacho, sobre todo, después de sentir la culpabilidad hacia el muchacho como injusta. Se había convencido a si misma de eso, de intentar ser más permisiva con alguien que parecía no ser lo que parecía tener que ser. Pero ahora resultaba ser exactamente lo que esperaba.

Le observaba en clase, y sobre todo le analizaba cuando Ysera se acercaba a hablar con él. No creía su sonrisa, ni su amabilidad en referencia a la chica. Enervaba su estado de ánimo el sentir que perdía el tiempo al dejarle acercarse tanto a Ysera. Le costaba también mantener la compostura frente a su compañera. Por eso, tras la última clase, aprovechando que salía de Runas, fue a buscar a Teren para intentar hablar al menos con él.

No le iba a encontrar solo una vez llegase a él. El chico, que había estado de voluntario en Estudios Muggles, hablaba con Eo en un banco del pasillo ya sin Ysera que, como de costumbre, acudía a la biblioteca a hacer horas. El de Ravenclaw había sido el único en acudir con Agrerta a clase ese día. Por motivos obvios.

-          Va a estar para la cena, no te preocupes.

Eo había querido preguntarle por su hermano desde el almuerzo, donde ya no estaba. Ahora aprovechaban una clase acabada antes de tiempo para hablar de ello.

-          Pero era importante que hoy—

-          Cuándo no lo es… -no estaba de ánimo alguno. Teren sonreía con pena.

-          Ya sabes que no le dejaría ir a ningún sitio si corriese peligro. –Eo alzó una ceja.

-          No le dejarías ir solo. Irías con él. Es diferente…-Teren sintió más lástima al escucharla, tenía razón. No le intentó negar.- ¿Se sabe ya algo sobre los Ferrec?

No esperaba una respuesta cien por cien sincera en su amigo, y aun así el verle buscar que decir le dolió más que de costumbre.

-          Fue muy raro. Nadie lo esperaba, aún hay muchas cosas que mirar… Por eso Darrow se ha ido. Yo necesito estar aquí pero… -Eo dudaba.

-          ¿Se va a repetir? –preguntó directa.

Teren esta vez no alargaba su respuesta para ocultar información. En esa ocasión sí que no sabía qué decir.

-          No lo sé. No sé qué traerá tu hermano averiguado hoy. –la incomodidad de Eo era latente. Teren la miraba sin saber qué hacer. Cogió su mano para guardarla entre las suyas, la acariciaba.- Sabes que no dejaríamos que te pasase nada.

-          Ha llegado un punto en el que yo me doy igual, Teren… Tengo miedo por gente como tú o Ysera. Finges estar bien pero no puedes estarlo, sabiendo lo que muchos piensan de ti y tus padres… E Ysera… Está tan perdida, me rompe el alma que no sepa nada. Y mi hermano todo el rato de un lado para otro… Si le pasase algo, yo—

-          Eo, no voy a dejar que le pase nada a tu hermano. Ni a tu madre. Ni a ti.

-          Pero tampoco quiero que te pase a ti por tener que protegernos. Ni a tus padres. Joder, ni a los de nadie—

-          Lo sé…-besó su mano.- Me encantaría decirte que todo va a acabar pronto.

-          Si lo hicieses estarías mintiendo. Y tú pocas veces mientes. –Teren rio, apagado.

-          Pocas veces, solo cuando es necesario.

-          Teren. –Storm llegaba a ellos.

Por inercia, el muchacho soltaba las manos de Eo y se alzaba. La de Slytherin había llegado tan apresurada que no pudo evitar asustarse.

-          ¿Podemos hablar?

-          ¿Qué ha pasado?

-          Nada nuevo, si te sirve. –le tranquilizó de manera rápida.

Mientras se colgaba el macuto al hombro Storm saludó a Eo con un guiño y gesto cariñosos, la veía decaída, llevaba así ya demasiado tiempo. Teren y Storm se alejaron un poco de ella, caminando por el pasillo.

-          ¿Cuánto sabe Eo?

-          ¿De qué?

-          De todo esto.

-          Lo máximo que nos permitimos compartir con ella. –Storm asintió, receptiva.- ¿No me vas a montar una bronca por ocultarle información?

-          Viendo como son las cosas con Brice y cómo se está dando todo, me duele decirlo, pero, creo que es mejor que Eo esté un poco al margen. –le sorprendió su comprensión, aunque no duró mucho.- En cambio Ysera… -su rostro mostró sus verdaderas intenciones. Teren cogió aire.- No te pongas así. –él alzó las manos, levemente.

-          No he hecho nada—

-          Aún.

-          Es que ya no sé cómo decirte que—

-          Tal vez si me lo explicases. No entiendo cómo la dejáis acercarse a Damen—

-          Storm, no voy a hablar de esto otra vez, ya te hemos explicado las cosas ¿vale? Haz lo que creas conveniente para ti, pero que sepas que para nosotros decirle lo que escuchaste no es opción. –Storm era ahora la que respiraba profundamente.

-          ¿Ni siquiera nada ajeno a él? –sabía a qué hacía referencia. Teren negó, sin pleno convencimiento.

-          Aún no...

-          ¿A qué esperáis? ¿A que vayan a—

-          A estar más seguros, Storm. Y a saber cómo tratarlo para que ella pueda estar bien. Mira a Eo. –la tenía de frente en la lejanía. Estaba aún en el banco, ojeando un libro.- Sigo dudando que fuese correcto el decirle nada, cada vez que pasa algo, que Darrow se va aunque sea a dar una vuelta… no es sano para ella. Todo esto es muy nuevo para Ysera, no sé cómo lo asimilaría.

-          Pero no es justo tenerla así—

-          No, no lo es. Pero muchas cosas que están pasando no son justas. Hay que hacerlo lo mejor que se pueda. Por eso hay que esperar. Somos conscientes de que cada vez soporta menos silencios, pero… -suspiró.- No sé, Storm, la verdad. Lo de Damen solo lo empeoraría todo.

-          ¿Alejarle de alguien que quiere hacerla daño es empeorarlo?

-          Storm ¿no has pensado que tal vez Damen dijo eso para quitarse a su hermano de en medio?

-          Mira, les escuché, sé lo que dijeron y sé cómo lo dijeron. Nunca había visto a Damen tan, tan… dominante, con Alexander. Siempre es él el que le para en estos casos pero en ese momento era como si Alexander estuviese manejado por Damen. Era él el que pedía a su hermano que no se metiese en sus asuntos. Y me habéis intentando vender que Damen no tiene asunto alguno en esto—

-          Y lo mantengo. –Storm no daba crédito.- Sé que es difícil pensar porque desde fuera—

-          Sí, Teren, desde fuera, y aquí seguiré. Si diciéndome esto esperáis que acceda a—

-          No. No espero nada. Solo espero que respetes nuestra opinión y manera de hacer las cosas. Y que confíes en nosotros.

-          Lo intento, pero es difícil.

Era incapaz de mantener una conversación así más tiempo. Se frustraba ante la idea de que nadie hiciese nada, pero, una vez más, ella no podía ser la encargada de darle el giro a la situación.

Sabía que Ysera lo estaba pasando mal, al igual que Eo. La de Slytherin tenía aún un largo rato por delante en la biblioteca para pensar en todo lo ocurrido en esos casi dos meses en Hogwarts. Aún sentía miedo por cosas que en ese mundo parecían normales. El simple hecho de sentir el poder que su varita le proporcionaba le daba pánico, solo de imaginar el poder que otros más habilidosos podrían tener contra ella…

Quería haber practicado Aparición, esa vez de dos o más libros a la vez para diferentes lugares, pero su concentración era pésima. Cualquier pequeño ruido la desconcertaba, todo la alteraba.

-          ¿Van todo bien, Ysera?

Controló como pudo la pila de libros que cargaba cuando el director de Hogwarts se dirigió a ella. En su altura y aún sorprendente juventud para el cargo, Losnedahl se sonreía ayudándola a mantener equilibrio.

-          Disculpa, no debería hablar en una biblioteca.

-          No se preocupe… -tartamudeó aún a causa del susto.

-          ¿Todo bien, entonces?

-          Sí, cumpliendo las horas de trabajo…

-          ¿Cuántas quedan?

-          Acabo a finales de noviembre, así que… prácticamente, un mes.

-          Tengo entendido que te ves beneficiada del don de la aparición para agilizar el trabajo. –el cómo había llegado a su conocimiento, lo ignoraba. Al igual que desconocía el si era legal o no.

-          Lo siento, a veces—

-          Nada, no hay norma alguna que te lo impida. –guardó un ligero silencio mirando al estante de su lado.

-          ¿Busca algo? –como librera entre horas, esperaba ayudarle.

-          En realidad no hay nada que me interese. Buscaba un libro de lectura ligera sobre la labor de elfos domésticos, pero normalmente de ligera no suelen tener mucho. –Ysera rio, asintiendo.- Más bien quería asegurarme de que estuvieses bien. He recibido la visita de varios alumnos de igual procedencia a la tuya tras lo ocurrido con los Ferrec, y me sorprende no haberte visto acudir a mi despacho en busca de también respuestas.

-          No sabría formular las preguntas, señor…-confesó. Él sonrió.- Me refugio en mis amigos, cuando tengo miedo. –era la primera vez que los llamaba así, y le contrastaba en su interior con lo perdida que se sentía entre sus secretos. Aun así no lo sentía de otra forma.

-          Y haces bien, no tienes que tener miedo. Es obvio que la situación es difícil, pero… -negó.- No merece la pena.

-          Lo intento.

-          Aun así, me gustaría recordarte que mi despacho está disponible siempre que así lo requieras. Te dejo trabajar, no quiero quitarte más tiempo y veo a tu amiga Brice esperando mi marcha al otro lado del pasillo. –Ysera se giró y, en efecto, allí estaba Eo ahora sintiéndose observada.- Disfruta del final del día.

-          Director, una pregunta… -tenía que hacerlo. Losnedahl paró para escucharla.- Es… es ajena a todo el tema de los Ferrec, pero… Tengo curiosidad.

-          Dime.

-          ¿Existe alguna normativa que limite la variedad de mascotas en Hogwarts? –Losnedahl esbozó media sonrisa.- En la carta de admisión se hablaba de gatos, lechuzas o sapos, pero yo por ejemplo tengo un puffskein –no iba a hablar de Lilith de forma tan clara.-, y me preguntaba si—

-          Existen excepciones, sí. Particulares. Si te sirve de consuelo, no existe mascota en el castillo que no esté a conocimiento de la dirección. Entre ellos tu puffskein y también su versión más diminuta adquirida en Sortilegios Weasley. –Ysera sintió cierto terror.- Siento si te he incomodado, es un registro automático que se realiza. Magia, ya sabes. Y esos bichejos enanos solo se consiguen en la tienda de los Weasley. Puedes dormir tranquila, no te espiamos. –se despidió con un guiño e Ysera sonrió más calmada.

Cuando Eo llegó a ella esta mostró sorpresa.

-          ¿Desde cuando te llevas tan bien con el director de Hogwarts?

-          Desde que creo que llamo demasiado la atención…

-          ¿Te queda mucho?

-          Poco menos de un cuarto de hora.

-          ¿Te importa si voy contigo? Puedo ayudarte. –le asintió a lo primero, pero no la dejó hacer su trabajo.

-          Pensé que estarías con Teren. –asintió.

-          Estaba. Luego se fue a hablar con Storm y luego a esperar a mi hermano.

-          ¿No ha regresado? –Eo negó. Le habría gustado fingir una seguridad mayor para transmitirle a la de Hufflepuff.- Seguro que está bien.

-          A veces pienso que si no lo estuviese me enteraría en el acto. No sé… -se llevó la mano al pecho.- Algo me lo diría. Llámalo sensación, llámalo lechuza urgente. –Ysera rio.- ¿Cómo estás?

-          ¿Yo? Bien, supongo…

-          Sé que te sientes de lado. Por nosotros, digo. –Ysera perdía la mirada en su libro a colocar.- Mi hermano y Teren tienen muchos líos en la cabeza. A mí antes me lo contaban casi todo, sobre todo en verano cuando Teren se pasaba el día en casa, pero… llegó un punto que solo sabía lo básico. –pausó.- Sé que, de hecho, has de odiarme. Te hablo de saber cosas básicas pero no te digo de qué exactamente, y… lo siento.

-          No, no es tu culpa.

-          En realidad no es la de nadie… Lo hacen por tu bien, al igual que lo hacen por el mío. –asintió.- Creo que Storm está bastante agotada de ello, por eso habla tanto con los dos, pero—

-          No depende de ella. –recordaba a Storm excusándose. Eo asintió.

-          Pero bueno, no estoy aquí para justificar a nadie. Solo quería decirte que… no estás sola ¿vale? Y que si tienes miedo, no te preocupes, yo siempre lo tengo más. –Ysera rio.- En serio, creo que salvo en el Quidditch, en todo soy más cobarde que tú.

-          Ayer nos vimos con la serpiente…

Recordaba que no habían puesto al día a Eo al respecto. La chica desorbitó los ojos.

-          ¿En serio? ¿De nuevo?

-          Sí, es más pequeña de lo que recordaba pero da el mismo miedo.

-          Pero, qué ha pasado—

-          Nada, estábamos en la Sala Común y se apareció con su dueño para aterrorizar un poco. Vino Damen y se los llevó. Te juro que si la voy a seguir viendo, me va a dar un ataque.

-          Damen siempre se mete de por medio… -no se quejaba, más bien se sorprendía.- Me pregunto cómo de bien lo ha de llevar Alexander.

-          Dudo que le guste. Por cómo le mira… Y me sabe mal ¿sabes? Me gustaría no ir acojonada por la vida para poder plantarle cara yo sola, pero—

-          Oye, el otro día lo hiciste. Fuiste muy valiente, yo no lo haría nunca… -le quitó importancia.

-          Estaba bastante cansada. Ayer supongo que el que hubiese una serpiente a punto de comerme, pues, me cohibió un poquito. –Eo rio.- En fin… gracias, en serio.

-          No las des, para eso están los amigos. –Ysera sonrió y luego la abrazó.

-          Tú tampoco estás sola, siempre puedes venir a mí cuando tengas miedo. –la sintió asentir.

-          Solo si no hay serpientes cerca.

-          Lo prometo.

Se quedó con Ysera hasta que su labor de bibliotecaria hubo terminado. Luego, pusieron rumbo al Gran Comedor y allí hicieron tiempo hasta que alguien del grupo apareciese, siendo Storm la primera en dar señales de vida.

Cenaron por separado para reunirse después y esperar a que los dos chicos se dejasen ver.

Agradecieron cada una en su fuero interno que Teren no apareciese solo. Darrow había vuelto, y aunque seguían hablando con cierta tensión junto a su amigo y un Klapp que, claramente, le esperaba ansioso de vuelta, sus gestos se relajaron al llegar a las chicas. Eo se volvió a colgar de su hermano y con él habló los primeros minutos del encuentro para asegurarse de que nada había cambiado en él. Luego Ysera les puso al tanto del encuentro con Losnedahl y, cuando hubieron hablado con unos minutos sin entrar en temas turbios, se despidieron para ir a dormir.

Una vez más, Storm tenía la cabeza demasiado ocupada como para ir a perderse en un mar de sueños y arriesgar a ahogarse en ellos. Le dijo a Ysera que se encontraría con ella y se despidieron a la entrada de las mazmorras. Quería ir a pasear a los jardines internos, sin saber que no estaba sola.

-          ¿No vas a dormir? –Darrow se había quedado por allí.

Ella negó. Aún tenía en el recuerdo su último encuentro y no le apetecía recuperarlo.

-          Pensaba que cuando tocaba Encantamientos al día siguiente, el descanso era vital.

-          Me importa más bien poco Encantamientos. 

A Darrow le quedó clara la actitud de la chica en su primera respuesta.

-          Siento lo del otro día, no debí hablarte así.

-          Creo que empiezo a acostumbrarme a tus cambios de humor cuando algo no te cuadra. Pero que eso no te haga pensar que voy a tolerarlos.

-          No esperaba menos.

-          Oh, por supuesto, Brice me conoce perfectamente.

-          Storm… -suplicaba.- Lo siento ¿vale? Todo esto es demasiado, y que me vinieses a exigir—

-          No puedes actuar como si todo dependiese de tu opinión. El resto tenemos derecho a decidir ¿sabes?

-          Y no te lo he impedido. Solo te he dicho que no comparto tu forma de querer hacer las cosas.

-          ¿Para qué me quieres de tu lado, entonces?

-          Si estuvieses de mi lado, lo verías de otra forma.

-          ¿Intentas comprarme de nuevo? Porque no va a funcionar—

-          No, Storm, ya te lo dije el primer día. Pero también te pedí que dejases de cuestionarlo todo. Hay cosas que no sabes, y no es justo que juzgues. –ella asintió. Prefería dejarlo estar.

-          A dónde has ido hoy. –él rio.- ¿Acaso no puedo preguntar tampoco?

-          No puedo decírtelo.

-          Qué sorpresa. ¿Puedo saber alguna conclusión a la que hayas llegado? –pensativo, dudó.

-          No más allá de que espera semana movidita. –Storm captó el mensaje.

-          ¿En serio? ¿Quién?

-          No lo sé aún.

-          ¿Teren—

-          Se lo he dicho ahora, sí. –ella asintió.

-          Intentaré estar atenta en Slytherin, si veo u oigo algo…

-          Gracias.

-          Aunque no sé de qué sirve si luego os lo digo y me ignoráis. –él puso los ojos en blanco.

-          No empieces con Damen. Hay problemas más serios que Damen… Como su hermano.

Miraba a un lado, por donde a disgusto de ambos Alexander se abría paso. De nuevo con su elegancia innata, de camisa y corbata, y nada más que ofusque. En contraste con los dos compañeros que le miraban en jersey y poca etiqueta.

-          ¿Noche de enamorados? –les burlaba, pasando por el lado.

-          ¿Dónde has estado hoy? Tengo entendido que no has pasado por clase a primeras horas.

Darrow le ignoraba por completo. Alexander había seguido su camino pero ahora se giraba a él riendo.

-          ¿Me lo preguntas en serio? ¿Esperas de verdad que te responda?

-          No, me sirve tu actitud para confirmar lo que ya sé—

-          Lo que sabes es nada, así que te recomiendo que cierres la boca. –Alexander tenía una facilidad asombrosa para encarar a la gente. Esta vez lo hacía a mayor distancia y aun así se sentía su presencia de forma diferente.- Sé dónde has estado.

-          Vaya, nos seguimos los pasos, qué romántico—

-          Y no te olvides de que no eres al único al que se los sigo. –a Darrow le cambió el rostro. La amenaza volvía a ser clara. Y esa vez no había serpientes.

-          ¿Sabes hacer algo en la vida aparte de amenazar? –Storm captaba su atención.- Te tachan de un mago de nivel pero me pregunto si has alcanzado tus éxitos de forma legal o con varita en mano—

-          ¿Me cuestionas tú? ¿En serio?

-          ¿Te molesta?

-          Me da risa.

-          No te veo reír. –Alexander se sonrió.

-          Dame tiempo…

-          Ya basta. –Darrow le recuperaba.- Largo.

-          No me des órdenes—

-          No me hagas hacértelas cumplir.

El de Gryffindor alzó la varita. Alexander la miró con sorpresa.

-          No serías capaz. No tienes los huevos—

-          Los tengo, lo que no tengo es la poca vergüenza y moral que tienes tú. –Alexander rio.

-          Hay más maneras de hacer daño más allá de las maldiciones imperdonables, Brice, deberías saberlo. Puedes preguntarle a los Ferrec, si quieres—

-          No te atrevas a—

-          Aunque bueno, qué digo, las sabes muy bien. Hasta las dominas ¿no? –la firmeza de su brazo se debilitó. Mantenía aún la varita en alto, pero desarmarle habría sido muy fácil hasta para alguien no mágico. Alexander se sonrió.- No pierdas el tiempo, Brice. Y deja de meterte donde no te llaman.


	21. La pluma de fénix

Era difícil acudir a una clase con menos motivación que con la que acudían a las de Santoro los martes por la mañana. Se podía confirmar que ninguno de los alumnos presentes disfrutaba del aprendizaje de los encantamientos de la manera en la que les habría gustado. El director de la casa Slytherin, si bien parecía haber cesado en sus intenciones por centrar la clase en ridiculizar a según qué alumnos, mantenía intacto su nulo interés por enseñar. No al menos de manera justa.

-          Se lo repito por una última vez, el encantamiento  _Tarantallegra_  es uno de los más sencillos y usted no está logrando si quiera alcanzar a su compañero. Haga el favor de realizarlo en condiciones.

Ese día se la tenía jurada a una chica de Hufflepuff que buscaba conjurar sobre un chico de Gryffindor. Cuando por fin consiguió poner al muchacho a bailar, no tuvo tiempo de siquiera celebrarlo.

-          Hágale parar, me está poniendo nervioso.

-           _Finite incatatem…_  -desganada, hizo al compañero volver sobre sí mismo.

-          Vuestra ignorancia me abruma. –reprochaba. Ya nadie le hacía caso.- No me puedo creer que no llevemos ni dos meses de clase, aunque viendo el nivel dudo siquiera llevar una semana.

-          Lo que dice mucho del profesor… -Eo susurraba.

No supo si Santoro escuchó su comentario o no, pero que se girase a ella le hizo pensar que sí.

-          Brice. Al frente.

Estaban junto a las gradas dejando que los otros dos compañeros realizasen sus hechizos. Cambiaron tornas y Eo fue a su lugar asignado. Mientras, Santoro creaba con su varita un montón de paja que tocaba el techo de la sala.

-          Quiero verlo arder. –la chica tragó saliva y apuntó a la montaña.

-           _Incendio_. –una llama salió de la varita de Eo y fue a parar a la base. Esta empezó a arder.

-          Para una hoguera dedicada a gnomos tal vez sirve, Brice. Quiero el pajar entero ardiendo.

Eo frunció el ceño. Pensó unos segundos antes de dar con la respuesta.

-           _Incendio tria_. –el mismo hechizo, con el triple de intensidad.

Su varita puso a arder al monte de paja. Daba la impresión de que Santoro estaba bastante decepcionado al ver que Eo conocía el encantamiento pues, en silencio, buscaba con qué devolverle algún golpe.

-          Al segundo intento, como siempre. –algo encontraba. Eo puso los ojos en blanco.- Como su compañera Brice ha tardado en demostrar, el hechizo  _Incendio_  es uno de los que se nos permite regular a nivel de intensidad.  _Incendio_ ,  _Incendio duo_ e  _Incendio tria_. No es el único con estas características reguladoras, como espero ya sepan –protestaba.-, así que agradecería que alguien diese un paso al frente y acabase con este monte de fuego antes de que se nos caiga el techo encima. Obviamente, con un encantamiento regulador.

Cuando Storm dio un paso al frente, se vio claro en el rostro de Santoro que su deseo era verla fracasar. Era difícil que eso sucediese si Storm acudía tan segura.

-           _Glacius tria_. –el bloque de fuego quedaba congelado desde la base hasta la cima. Era como estar frente a un iceberg.

-          No recuerdo haberle dado paso, Pemberton.

-          Ha pedido voluntarios, profesor—

-          He pedido que alguien de un paso al frente, en donde esperaría mi orden... Cinco puntos menos para Slytherin. –a Storm le llevó mucha paciencia el no congelar a Santoro en ese mismo instante.- Sin que yo lo haya pedido, su compañera ha realizado la versión más efectiva de un hechizo  _Glacius_. La montaña de fuego ha sido reducida antes de que pudiese dar mayores explicaciones, así que, la clase acaba aquí. Gracias, Pemberton. –ironizaba.- Dantsov, anda usted muy callado, deshágase del hielo que su compañera ha traído. Y tenga cuidado, no querrá estar recogiendo bloques hasta esta noche. 

A disgusto, Damen apuntó al bloque mientras de fondo Ysera intentaba tranquilizar a Storm de alguna forma. Pensó antes de ejecutar.

-           _Disminuendo_. –poco a poco, el bloque de hielo fue menguando su tamaño hasta el que Damen quiso darle. Poco más que un iceberg en miniatura. Se agachó a él.-  _Partio_. –fracturas recorrieron la forma de hielo hasta caer hecha pedazos que, con una ola de calor procedente de su varita, comenzaron a evaporarse.

Fue difícil quitar el mal humor a Storm durante la siguiente hora. En Transformaciones, de nuevo clásica teórica a su disgusto, Eo buscaba entretenerla haciéndole preguntas al respecto de la lección. Storm sabía las respuestas a todo, como era de esperar, pero no las compartía con la emoción con la que acostumbraba.

Al menos para Eo fue un alivio saber que su compañera iba a pasarlo mejor en la siguiente hora. Mientras ella acudía a Adivinación, Storm había decidido tomarse la hora libre para ir a practicar sobre la escoba de cara al entrenamiento de esa tarde. De camino al campo le dio tiempo a pensar en varias cosas. La primera, que odiaba a Santoro. La segunda, que debía escribir a su madre para que, por favor, le regalase una escoba en condiciones pues la que le cedía la escuela para las clases no ayudaba a que ella diese lo mejor de sí.

Y lo tercero… que iba a ser difícil mostrarse amable con Damen ese día.

Le parecía irónico que el mismo chico al que se obligó a respetar en el último entrenamiento de equipo fuese el mismo que parecía moverse entre la sombra con doble personalidad. A la vez, se trataba de un Dantsov, por lo que la sorpresa en parte no era tan grande.

Seguía pensando en lo mismo mientras se ponía sus ropas de Quidditch en el vestuario, y siguió con ello en la cabeza hasta cuando pisó el césped y le vio allí. Obviamente, ambos tenían la hora libre. Damen volaba a ras de suelo en busca del snitch, cazándolo no muy tarde desde que Storm apareciese por el entorno. Le había visto en clase de Transformaciones así que se preguntaba cómo de rápido habría llegado al campo para ya haberse hecho con la bola dorada una vez. Negó rechazando cualquier opinión al respecto del chico. Fue por el quaffle, a paso lento. No tenía prisa.

-          Ey, hola. –Damen había aterrizado y se dirigía a ella. Storm ni se giró. Esperó y esperó pero no tuvo respuesta.- Hola, Damen. –se saludó a sí mismo. Fue hacia el baúl, en donde Storm estaba preparándose los guantes.- ¿Quieres que te ayude? Puedo hacer de cazador. –ni negativa ni lo contrario. Storm se concentraba en ignorarle. Damen fruncía el ceño.- ¿Es por destruir tu iceberg en Encantamientos? Porque si es por eso, lo siento ¿eh?—

-          Mira, Dantsov… -su paciencia era limitada.- Vamos a dejar las cosas claras. Tú no me hablas, y yo intento no partirte la cara y lo que me apetezca en el momento. –captó la indirecta. Aun así no le ponía sentido.

-          ¿Pasa algo? –estaba claramente desubicado. Storm le plantó cara.

-          Sé a qué juegas, así que—

-          ¿Al Quidditch?

-          No te burles de mí. –no daba crédito.- Te he oído hablando con tu hermano, sé lo que piensas de Ysera y aunque no sé qué pretendes, no te voy a dejar hacerla daño. –Damen comenzó a asentir, con una ceja alzado.

-          No sé de qué hablas exactamente pero asumiré que me espías.

-          Si me buscas culpabilizar de algo, no vas a conseguirlo.

-          No busco culpabilizarte, pero me gusta saber que vas escuchando conversaciones ajenas—

-          ¿Insistes? ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir?

La actitud de Damen había tornado de como la había recibido. Ahora tenía cierta arrogancia, más pasividad.

Ahora, le daba igual que a Storm le pasase algo respecto a él.

-          Si me has escuchado ¿de qué sirve negarlo? Pareces bastante convencida.

-          Perfecto. Díselo entonces a los que intentan defenderte aún.

-          Ah, cierto. –reía.- Que eres de las que me sigue viendo como asesino de Muggles. –puso voz tétrica.- A veces se me olvidaba de lo mucho que haces caso a los prejuicios—

-          Te he oído, te he visto decirle a tu hermano que Ysera es asunto tuyo. No me vengas con tonterías. –él asentía, perspicaz.

-          ¿Qué opinan tus amigos de esto? Imagino que no tardaste en ir a contárselo. –sabía a quién refería.

Quería mentirle, decirle que todos le seguían los pasos, y en cambio era capaz de mentir por el dolor que le producía saber que ni Darrow ni Teren confiaban en ella respecto de Damen. El chico se sonreía.

-          Imagino que no te toman muy en serio.

-          Ya estaban al tanto. –encauzó. Él asentía aún con soberbia.

-          Y aun así—

-          Y aun así no me importa. No necesito el aprobado de nadie. No me fío de ti, y si no voy a Ysera a advertirla es porque prefiero que la vida os ponga en su sitio tarde o temprano tanto a ti como al encantador de serpientes de tu hermano. Y descuida, que intentes lo que intentes, te estaré vigilando. No te tengo miedo—

-          ¿Y pretendes asustarme a mí a base de amenazas? Lo digo porque no funciona—

-          No me provoques, Damen—

-          No, no me provoques tú a mí.

Él encaraba ahora a la chica, con rabia, alterado. El chico arrogante de antes parecía haber desaparecido de repente. Storm ahora distinguía en Damen al chico al que acostumbra a ver, sobre todo frente a Alexander. Era como si Damen hubiese estado jugando un papel para darle la razón segundos antes para ahora desecharlo. La duda la mantuvo en silencio.

-          Deberías hacer un poco de caso a tus amigos, saben más que tú de muchas cosas, y aunque algunas parezcan muy obvias—

-          Me dan igual tus excusas—

-          Bien, porque a mí me dan igual las tuyas. Llámame cobarde. Llámame asesino. Yo sé lo que soy y sé lo que hago, pero no me tientes. Tú tienes tus límites, yo tengo los míos.

Tiró el snitch dorado que guardaba en la mano por encima de su hombro, este empezó a volar alto y más alto. Damen se subió a su escoba y se perdió tras ella.

La rabia acompañó a Storm en su entrenamiento, y también en su almuerzo junto a una Ysera a la que, de nuevo, prefirió no actualizar. No aún.

Buscó desconectar de toda la tensión que la recorría en clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Ese día, Wansky había preparado clase práctica de análisis.

Explicó primero la teoría sobre la importancia del conocimiento, de saber interpretar los hechizos para poder así defenderse de ellos. Hizo un recordatorio de las diferentes áreas de estudio a tener en cuenta y, cuando entendió que todos parecían seguir sus pasos, decidió darles paso a actuar.

-          Hoy vamos a adueñarnos de la varita de otro compañero. –se miraron entre ellos.- Tengo entendido que domináis el arte del desarme así que por favor, de dos en dos. –empezó a colocar más o menos a dos parejas.- Si alguien se ofrece voluntario a empezar, ah, perfecto.

Damen no alzó la mano siendo consciente de que Storm la levantaba justo después. Ella, en cambio, lo hacía de manera intencionada.

-          Dantsov y Pemberton, por favor. –les situaba a lo largo del pasillo.- Comienza tú. –animaba a Storm. Ella se sonreía por el honor.

-           _Expelliarmus_. –la varita de Damen, a su disgusto, iba a parar a la mano de su compañera.

-          Perfecto, por favor, rodead la mesa. –movía una al centro del pasillo separando con ello a ambos voluntarios. El resto de la clase fue en círculo.- Deposita la varita sobre la mesa, la de tu compañero. –la varita de Damen descansaba ahora a vista de todos. Su dueño no se sentía cómodo con la situación.- Una vez desarmáis a vuestro oponente, os hacéis con el poder de su varita y, como ya sabéis, su lealtad cambia a las manos de quien la empuña. Pero hoy no vamos a hablar de desarmes porque ya lo sabéis, hoy os voy a enseñar a hablar con la varita. A entenderla. A que os muestre cosas.

Si bien nadie parecía entender el misterio, Damen fruncía el ceño alzando la vista ligeramente hacia Wansky.

-          Vamos a revelar hechizos… -apenas sonaba a pregunta.

-          ¡Exacto! Muy astuto. Hoy os voy a enseñar un hechizo que sirve para averiguar cuál ha sido el último o últimos encantamientos realizados por una varita.

Storm no pudo evitar sonreírse de tener se poder sobre Damen en ese instante. Él, claramente, no se mostraba muy dispuesto.

-          Es una tarea bastante compleja, he de confesar, no es fácil conectar con una varita que no nos pertenece desde un inicio. Por lo general, una vez se logra la conexión, lo que sucede depende mucho de la varita o de los dueños de esta. Podéis sentirlo, y hasta podéis verlo. –todos prestaban atención.- Obviamente, sería absurdo pretender encontrar en una varita, así de manera tan simple, el primer uso que se le dio para hacer levitar algo. Digamos que, hechizos de uso corriente, pierden fuerza en este test. Sin embargo… el encantamiento que os enseñaré hoy tiene un uso muy delicado, y es que hay encantamientos, conjuros, que por fuerza o características, pueden resaltar sin necesidad de ser del presente.

-          Maldiciones imperdonables. –Storm no quitaba el ojo a Damen.

-          Maldiciones imperdonables. –confirmaba el profesor.- Obviamente nadie de esta sala tiene de qué preocuparse –reía con suavidad, sin mudar Storm su gesto de perversión hacia un Damen que marcaba sus fosas nasales con rabia.-, pues nadie ha llegado a tal nivel como para haber realizado uno –Storm alzaba una ceja a Damen, este le retiraba la mirada, agotado-, así que, por favor, de dos en dos, rodead una mesa, desarmad y, colocaos a su alrededor. No os apelotonéis, venga. –le separaba aún más.- Es una tarea peliaguda y también bastante privada, así que centraos en vuestras varitas, dad intimidad al resto. –que solo Storm fuese a analizar su varita no le tranquilizaba del todo.- Ahora, probemos. –desarmes se dieron en cada mesa.

Eo, situada con Ysera, desarmaba a su compañera con cierta comedia. Luego todos se acercaron a su pupitre para el siguiente paso.

-          Ahora, con vuestra varita –puntualizaba.- apuntad al arma del que habéis adquirido dominio y pronunciad las palabras:  _Priori Incantatem_. Y por favor, concentraos.

Se hizo un silencio en el que la gente presente buscó aislarse de su alrededor. Storm no quitaba el ojo de encima a un Damen que miraba de vuelta. Notaba el temor en sus ojos, animándola con ello a querer aún más averiguar su historial. Entendía que, de lograrlo, iba a averiguar muchas cosas sobre Damen. Apuntó.

_-          Priori Incantatem._

Su varita expulsó un hilo de luz apenas visible que, lentamente, fue conectándose con la varita de Damen. Sintió de primeras un escalofrío que no fue a más. Cerró los ojos, no sabía qué esperar. Podría verlo o sentirlo, buscaba ambas formas de dar con ello.

Al principio, solo veía oscuridad, acompañada de una sensación fría que recorrió su brazo alzado, y luego su columna. Se mareó, ligeramente, sin perder el equilibrio. En su cabeza solo había una opaca penumbra. Era incapaz de ir más allá de aquel halo negro, preguntándose si Damen estaría usando algún tipo de protección. Pero era imposible.

Se concentró aún más, afianzó su mano contra la varita de Damen y, simplemente, esperó, y esperó. Y cuando se cansó intentó dispersar lo que veía. Esa oscuridad, buscó deshacerse de ella, ir más allá. No sabía si era su conclusión o si la pieza que analizaba le mostraba tal sensación, pero admitía que la varita del chico era demasiado poderosa. Notaba su fuerza, su capacidad, y su corazón a base de pluma de fénix.

Quiso ir más allá, sentía que había algo más buscando ser revelado pero no era capaz de verlo en su cabeza. Así que abrió los ojos.

Rodeando a la varita había una especie de nube negra. Se movía veloz, era fácil de distinguir todos sus diferentes componentes. Ahora sentía mucho más, era capaz de comprender más profundamente algo que a simple vista no era más que un nubarrón de polvo. El hechizo parecía hablar con ella, susurrarle, contarle los secretos. Parecía coger forma ante sus ojos el sentido de aquella escena.

Poderes mentales. De control. Lo que más era capaz de entender de aquello era que los hechizos más poderosos realizados por Damen eran relacionados con la mente. Les intentó dar más forma aún, hasta que fue como si el hechizo escribiese nombres en su cabeza. Cerró los ojos.

-           _Legeremancia_ … -conocía ese don de Damen, en parte no le sorprendió.-  _Oclumancia_. –ese en cambio lo desconocía, y parecía ser uno de los más poderosos.

La varita de Damen gritaba que su dueño dominaba ese arte mágico, el de impedir el acceso a la mente. Al igual que el de su propio acceso, Damen parecía dominar la _Legeremancia_ de manera continua de la misma manera que su protectora. Esta, en cambio, con muchas variables. Una especie de telepatía. Algo de ida y vuelta. También de forma individualizada, detallada.

Entre ambos dones, mucha capacidad de protección. Diferenciaba hechizos defensivos, como los dados en clase, pero con una intensidad desgarradora. Demasiados flashes en su cabeza que ensombrecían cualquier otro tipo de encantamiento. Ni rastro de maldiciones imperdonables, de nada con finalidad mortífera. Abrió los ojos. Damen la observaba con bastante calma. Estaba claramente descontento con los conocimientos que la chica había adquirido sobre él. Storm en cambio cogía aire tras lo que había sido un viaje lleno de turbulencias.

Entre otras cosas, había confirmado que Damen no había matado a nadie recientemente. No al menos con su varita.

-          ¿Decepcionada? –burlón, preguntaba. Ella no contestó.

Sintió mucha curiosidad en ver la reacción de Damen al leer su historial tras su desarme. Seguía agotada por su estudio y ver al chico apenas moverse le hizo cuestionar el poder de protección que guardaba su varita. No veía ninguna nube flotando alrededor y no supo si es que no existía o si es que solo su nuevo dueño podía acceder a ella.

En parte también asimiló que la varita de Damen iba a ayudar a su dueño con mayor certeza. El poder que había encontrado en ella era inmenso, facilitando así a su poseedor la labor de realizar conjuros.

Damen estaba concentrado, con los ojos cerrados, pensativo en lo que la varita de Storm le estuviese diciendo. Cuando los abrió, no dijo nada. Solo respondió a Wansky cuando vino a hacer su comprobación.

-          Conjuros heladores, otros de desarme. Alguno de protección. Del estilo.

Sabía que no había llevado a cabo grandes labores con su varita más allá de lo dictaminado en clase y, aun así, se sintió menospreciada.

La clase acabó con las tres chicas marchando a su hora libre. Eo aún hablaba sobre lo difícil que le había resultado analizar la varita de Ysera. Parecía ser que el corazón de dragón que la formaba hacía que esta se resistiese a ser estudiada. El lado opuesto, en cambio, era curioso. Ysera no fue capaz de confirmar hechizos en la de Eo debido a que el pelo de Thestral que la componía parecía mostrar un batiburrillo de encantamientos bastante difícil de diferenciar.

Dejaron a Ysera en la biblioteca para trabajar a tiempo de evitar tratar el contenido de la varita de Damen. Eo se quedó con su compañera para amenizar su tarea y practicar entre ambas algún que otro encantamiento y alguna poción. Storm ponía una vez más rumbo al campo de Quidditch para el entrenamiento de la tarde.

Acudía esa vez con más incomodidad. Ahora hacer frente a Damen guardaba consigo ciertas dudas. No imaginaba al muchacho usando la varita de otra persona para realizar una maldición imperdonable. En parte, porque no había visto multitud de desarmes en su análisis y, por otro lado, porque no era algo común ni fácil de realizar. Así que, por alivio o desgracia, podía desprender a Damen de la etiqueta de asesino.

Kenzie y el resto de jugadores ya estaban allí, a falta de los Warren. La capitana y cazadora ponía al tanto a sus compañeros de que los dos hermanos bateadores habían sido suspendidos hasta nuevo aviso y que, como una de las jefas del equipo, podía garantizar que estaban haciendo todo lo posible para garantizar cobertura en el puesto de cara al enfrentamiento contra Gryffindor de la semana siguiente.

Fue una noticia mal recibida, especialmente por dos miembros del equipo que, cercanos a ambos hermanos, rechazaban los motivos. A Kevin Dwargh y Cheyenne Brey les daban igual las explicaciones. Por lo que Storm pudo entender, los Warren habían sido clave durante sus dos temporadas al cargo de los bates para facilitar la tarea de Alexander en la caza del snitch. Tanto Kenzie como Storm, y también un sereno Damen, intentaron recordar tanto a Dwargh como a Brey que había más miembros en el equipo dispuestos a realizar tal papel y que, además, nada tenían de qué preocuparse. Pues contaban con Damen al cargo de la caza del snitch, lo cual les suponía una garantía que ningún equipo tenía para presumir.

Ni ellos mismos se creían sus excusas, tristemente. Sin bateadores, Klapp tendría las cosas más fáciles para hacerse con el snitch, independientemente de la confianza que depositasen en la táctica del capitán verde. Kenzie quiso focalizar en sus cazadores la idea de intentar anotar cuantos más puntos posibles por si la posibilidad de aventajar a Gryffindor en ciento cincuenta puntos conseguía darse.

-          ¿Pretendes tirar a Brice de la escoba? –recordaba Brey.- No dudo de si nosotros podemos anotar tantos puntos, sus guardianes no son una maravilla, pero tienen a Brice.

-          Y nosotros guardianes de mejor nivel. –Recordaba Damen.- Contamos con que Brice tendrá sus trucos, pero nosotros tenemos los nuestros.

-          Entonces más te vale conseguir el Snitch pronto, Dantsov. –la chica no estaba convencida.

Intentando dejar atrás el derrotismo poco característico de Slytherin, Damen recordó los puntos fuertes del equipo de cara al entrenamiento de ese día. Los buscadores seguirían un circuito mientras que el resto realizarían jugadas estudiadas en una prueba de partido.

Estaba todo bastante acordado y listo para ponerse en marcha cuando la tensión hizo acto de presencia.

-          Qué hace aquí.

Kenzie, que estaba al lado de Damen al igual que Storm, preguntaba sin descaro al capitán por la presencia de Alexander. El chico iba a paso lento hacia el centro del campo con ropa de calle: unos vaqueros oscuros, entre marrón y granate, y arriba un jersey de cuello gris también sin vida. Enfundado en un abrigo negro. Transmitía calor verle tan abrigado.

-          Lo repetiré una vez más, no soy su agenda. –ni su hermano menor se alegraba de verle.- Qué haces aquí… -le preguntó al llegar.

-          Vengo a ver a mi equipo entrenar.

-          Las gradas están en otro lado. –Kenzie puntualizó.

Alexander se limitó a mirarla, sin darle el placer de responder.

-          Por favor, adelante, haced como si no estuviese.

-          Difícil.

Kenzie echó a volar y así hicieron los cazadores. Los guardianes preparaban o sus cascos o sus guantes.

-          No tenéis bateadores. –hablaba a su hermano. Damen se agachaba al maletín a coger el snitch.

-          Puesto que soy capitán, créeme, lo sé.

-          ¿Cómo piensas ganar a Gryffindor sin bateadores?

-          No es una suspensión definitiva. Y de serlo, para eso estamos los capitanes, para preparar al equipo.

Soltó el snitch y echó mano de su escoba. Quiso echar a volar cuanto antes, era en cambio difícil hacerlo si Alexander le agarraba de la capa.

-          No me des la espalda. –recriminaba. Damen se giró para darle la cara.

-          Qué haces aquí. –insistió.

-          Quiero ver cómo funcionáis. Ya sabes que no me hace gracia que dividas tu capitanía. –miró a Storm que, aún presente, no le quitaba ojo.- Tengo entendido que no tenemos bateadores gracias a ti, Permberton.

-          Si no tenemos bateadores –Damen no dio paso a la chica, así que respondió él mismo.-, es porque ellos mismos se han encargado de que así sea.

La defensa del capitán hacia su compañera no pasó desapercibida. El guardián suplente optó por irse de allí, pero Storm no le siguió. No entendía a qué venía la intervención de Damen si ya le había dejado claro que conocía sus intenciones. Aun así Damen no parecía pensar en otra cosa que en descargar su rabia con su hermano.

Este tampoco se había tomado muy bien la defensa a la chica.

-          No hagas el tonto, Damen. –una proposición con segundas.- Si te nombré capitán, fue por algo.

-          Fue porque quisiste. –recriminaba. Le daba igual si Storm estaba presente o no.- Ahora, estas son las consecuencias. Déjame hacer mi trabajo.

-          Te dejaría, pero lo divides con mestizos que—

-          Largo.

Storm rompió a hablar. Ambos la miraron, ella solo tenía ojos para Alexander.

-          Te he dicho que largo.

-          ¿Me estás echando? ¿Tú?

-          Una mestiza, sí. Fuera del campo. –Alexander reía.

-          ¿De verdad piensas—

-          Soy capitana. Tengo ese poder. Tienes el acceso prohibido a los entrenamientos de Slytherin, si quieres verlos, sube a la grada como uno más. Te recuerdo que no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

Era claro que Alexander se moría por echar mano a su varita. Ese día, por algún motivo, se controló. Dio unos pasos hacia el frente para llegar a Storm, tampoco la encaraba. Sentía que no hacía falta.

-          Te tengo dicho que no te metas donde no te llaman, Pemberton.

-          Y yo estoy encantada de ignorarte siempre que pueda.

Fue a echar mano de su escoba pero Alexander tiró de ella agarrando su brazo.

-          Y eso ha sido un gran error por tu parte. –la soltó con desprecio y echó a andar.

Ni miró a su hermano de vuelta. Los dos capitanes que quedaban sobre el césped tampoco compartieron más que oxígeno. Storm fue la primera en echar el vuelo y, luego, se encargó de ello Damen que, antes de alzarse, se aseguraba de que su hermano salía por la puerta.

Entre los planes de fin de día no entraba la idea de hablar con Darrow ni con Teren. Sin embargo, habían pasado tantas cosas ese día que Storm lo puso como prioridad cuando el entrenamiento hubo acabado.

Eo debía estar aún con Ysera en la biblioteca, pues no se dejaban ver en los aledaños al Gran Comedor. No quería subir hasta la séptima planta para dar con ambos chicos así que agradeció verles tirados sobre el césped en uno de los jardines, una vez más, acompañados de Klapp.

Cogió aire antes de ir hacia ellos, debía armarse de paciencia pues ya conocía lo cabezotas que llegaban a ser. Teren estaba tirado con la cabeza sobre sus brazos, cruzados atrás. Darrow descansaba la suya sobre la tripa del chico. Estaba tapado con su túnica hasta el cuello. Tirado a un extremo, Klapp permanecía bocabajo intentando leer un libro que le causaba más somnolencia que interés.

-          ¿Tenéis un momento? –Teren abría los ojos y asentía. Darrow se hacía una bola.

-          Un segundo… -Storm fruncía el ceño.

-          ¿Estabas dormido?

-          No. –sí.- Qué pasa. –estiró los brazos al sentarse como las personas normales. 

Klapp, sabedor de que ningún interés tenía Storm en contar con él, se limitó a mirar su llegada y centrarse luego en no dormirse contra el tomo.

-          Quería hablar con vosotros de algo, y no sé por qué, porque nunca sirve de nada.

-          Joder, soñaba con cosas bonitas, ahora me vas a hablar de los Dantsov, qué cruda es la realidad.

-          Brice, calla. –suplicó. Se centró mejor en Teren.- Esta mañana he hablado con Damen. –le extrañó.

-          ¿Sobre…?

-          Le he dicho que le oí hablar, y que no le quitaré ojo.

Teren puso los ojos en blanco un segundo, muy brevemente, a Storm ya le estaban poniendo nerviosa.- Si me vais a tomar por el pito del sereno—

-          Continúa.

-          ¿Por qué os cuesta tanto? Os he dicho—

-          Que Damen va a por Ysera. Ya lo sabemos. Te hemos dicho que no le des vueltas a eso—

-          ¿Cómo no se las voy a dar? Me lo ha confirmado ¿vale? O sea, no me lo ha negado—

-          Eso no es confirmar.

-          Se estaba burlando de mí, y luego encima me amenaza. Algo que, os recuerdo, acostumbran a hacer. Por qué narices pretendéis que no me preocupe, qué sabéis que yo no.

-          No sigas. -proponía a su sorpresa un Klapp que ni se giraba a ellos. 

Sus dos amigos volvían a clamar al cielo, ahora por la aportación del otro muchacho.

-          Da igual lo que digas de Damen, nunca van a cambiar de parecer. -Storm separó sus labios deseando enfatizar en la sorpresa.

-          ¿Veis? -ejemplificaba con el chico.- Hasta él lo dice, por qué no nos hacéis caso.

-          Porque sois unos pesados. -cortó Teren.- Mira, no sabemos nada, pero de eso se trata. No sabemos nada de Damen, así que antes de juzgar, preferimos asegurarnos.

-          Os lo he dicho… Lo he oído con mis propios—

-          Y te creemos. –ahora por fin hablaba Darrow.- Pero no es tan sencillo. –ella se mordió el labio, retirándole la mirada.- ¿Qué más?

-          He analizado su varita. En clase, era la tarea. –puntualizó.

De repente, Klapp cerraba el libro y giraba el torso hacia la voz que le interesaba ahora mucho más que su ejemplar.

-          No fue él quien mató a los Ferrec.

-          Eso también lo sabíamos—

-          Sí, pero yo no. Si a vosotros no os parecen suficientes mis palabras, a mí las vuestras menos. –ambos se miraron con media sonrisa comprensiva.- ¿Es posible que lo hiciese con otra varita?

-          Storm, Damen no mató a los Ferrec.

-          ¿Sabéis quién entonces? –guardaron silencio un instante.

-          Por desgracia sabemos bien poco de esto. -en silencio, parecieron desconectar cada uno a su mundo un instante.- Queríamos hablar contigo nosotros también. –Storm miraba a Darrow dubitativa.- Este fin de semana no vamos a parar mucho por aquí. –el tono que empleaba dejaba caer que iba con segundas intenciones. Storm asintió.- Le diríamos a este... -sin mirar a Klapp, este ya sentía el desprecio.- Pero tiene demasiado peligro cuando él también se pone nervioso. -suspiraba agotado Klapp, retomando su libro.- Eo no es tonta, pero esta vez no sabemos cuánto tiempo estaremos fuera.

-          ¿Estaremos?  -miró a Teren.- ¿Tú también? –asintió.

-          Eres la que más sabe al respecto, solo queríamos asegurarnos de que Eo está bien y—

-          No la va a pasar nada. –le aseguraba.- Pero porque yo no dejaría que le pasase nada. –Darrow entendía su puntualización.- Lo hago porque quiero, porque lo haría igualmente. No formo—

-          Lo sé. No formas parte de esto. Y te lo pido como amigo, nada más. –tardó un poco más en asentir.

El silencio posterior le sirvió para dos cosas. Por un lado llegó a la conclusión de que ese fin de semana iba a ser más complicado de lo esperado sobre todo si Teren también se ausentaba. No iba a indagar, no iba a hacer preguntas pues, como siempre, prefería ignorar las respuestas y, aparte, no las merecía. Pero la tensión se quedó en su cuerpo para hacerla compañía tras haber escuchado las palabras de Darrow.

Por otro lado, también la confusión quiso estar con ella. Darrow la denominaba amiga, y en cambio, para Storm era difícil emplear esa palabra en días como aquellos. Aun así, se sintió agradecida.

-          ¿Qué viste en la varita de Damen?

-          Mucho poder mental. Tanto lectura de mente como protección.

-           _Oclumancia_. –Teren se respondía a sí mismo. Ambos pensaban.- No me sorprende.

-          ¿Por qué?

-          Los Dantsov tienen mucho dominio en esa rama de la magia, Alexander siempre ha ido un paso por delante –protestaba.- a todos, pero también sabemos que Damen tiene mayor capacidad.

-          ¿Que su hermano?

-          Que cualquiera. –Darrow puntualizaba.

Por un instante, parecía que Teren le avisaba de no irse de la lengua con sus pensamientos. Storm escuchaba por ello atenta.

-          No preguntes por qué. Su varita, su cabeza, la mezcla de ambas… Damen tiene un don para hechizos que requieren concentración y fuerza mental.

-          ¿Más que tú? –a Storm aún le chocaba que alguien fuese mejor que Teren en algo. Él se sonrió y asintió.

-          Más que yo.

-          Solo a ratos. –Darrow buscaba defenderle. Su amigo rio en agradecimiento.

-          Yo controlo a gran nivel todo tipo de poder mental, pero él tiene cierto… no sé. Está un paso adelantado.

-          Vaya… -sorprendida.- Si te soy sincera me esperaba que lo dijeses de su hermano, no de él.

-          Al contrario. Alexander se deja llevar a veces tanto que esa focalización que Damen tiene a veces no la logra realizar. Es uno de sus puntos débiles. Normalmente la gente que vive guiada por su odio interno se dejan llevar más por el descontrol cuando se ven en una situación en la que se les lleve la contraria. No piensan con la cabeza, lo hacen con las emociones, y estas pueden ser frías, pero el cerebro lo tienes tan acostumbrado a odiar que, en cuanto te intentan demostrar que podrías estar equivocado… tus emociones toman las riendas. Y el resultado en alguien como él, es, bueno, ya te imaginas. –Storm asintió.

-          Dicho así, no sé quién es peor. Si alguien que pierde los estribos con facilidad o alguien que puede mantener la calma.

-          A Damen le tachamos de asesino a la primera. –recordaba Darrow.- Que yo sepa, no se ha inmutado. No digo que no le moleste, obviamente es una acusación seria y cuando me disculpé no estaba claramente a gusto. Pero tienes la prueba de Alexander. Solo responderle de vuelta ya le causa irritación. Y le gusta pavonearse, pero que no cause efecto le hace querer ir un paso hacia delante. –un escalofrío la recorrió. Vino a su mente el entrenamiento.

-          Hoy ha venido al campo de Quidditch… Quería vernos entrenar.

-          ¿Y? –curiosos.

-          Le he echado del campo. –resumió.

Darrow alzó las cejas con asombro. Klapp volvía a olvidar su libro.

-          Estaba dando por saco, cuestionando a Damen por el tema de bateadores, y si lo hace en privado me da igual, pero está en mi entrenamiento, y no le quiero allí, así que, le he prohibido el acceso al campo.

-          ¿Prohibido? -Klapp emitía.

-          Sí. Puedo hacerlo, soy capitana. -el buscador de los leones emitió un cántico de gozo que declaraba lo mucho que admiraba dicha situación.- Le he dicho que si quiere ver algo, que vaya a la grada. –mientras Klapp disfrutaba, los otros se miraban con cautela.- No le quiero cerca. –recordó.

-          Y eso claramente no le va a hacer feliz.

-          ¿Me importa acaso? Porque—

-          No, joder. –Darrow tranquilizaba.- Haces bien en echarle, yo le echaría del planeta si pudiese, ahí, a Marte, o algo. Pero en fin. –Darrow se alzó.- Voy a ir a buscar a mi hermana, la he prometido que íbamos a escribir a la familia juntos.

-          ¿Pondrás en práctica tu italiano? –burlaba Teren. Klapp procedía a imitar algunas palabras mientras su mejor amigo le pateaba en el costado en la altura.

-          No, gracias. –le dio un golpe con el pie en las lumbares ahora a Teren

-          Va, espera, voy contigo... -aún doliéndose, Klapp se alzaba-

-          Por qué.

-          Porque por mucho que lo niegues, sé que vas a practicar tu italiano, y eso ya sabes que nunca me lo pierdo.

Sollozó en súplica a Teren de alguna ayuda que no llegó. Aceptó su compañía, y se despidió de los presentes. Echó a andar. Teren estaba pensativo tras la marcha de Darrow y ahora Storm quería aprovechar. 

-          ¿Por qué vas? El fin de semana. –no miraba a la chica de vuelta. Se encogió de hombros.

-          Tenemos una corazonada. Es mejor ir juntos. –se sintió realmente incómoda. Quiso dejar eso aparcado.

-          ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –él ahora sí la miró. Asintió.- ¿No tienes miedo? No por ti, o sea…

-          Siempre. –no le costaba sincerarse.

-          Alexander te ha de tener bastante cruzado. –ya lo sabía, pero aun así quería ir a más. Él asentía.

-          A Darrow le odia, por motivos obvios, y a ti puedo asegurar que también, por otros tantos como expulsarle del campo. –ella se sonrió.- Pero que yo llegue a tanto como él viniendo de Muggles… Eso no lo tolera. No hay nadie que le obsesione más que yo, ha sido así desde el primer día. Y eso es lo que da miedo. –la chica asintió.- Por eso es mejor dejar al margen a Ysera, al menos ahora mismo, porque yo sé de primera mano que es mejor el estar a un lado. Ha sido un golpe duro para Alexander y los suyos que alguien como ella acabe en Slytherin. No sé hasta qué punto divide su odio principal ahora, si sigue siendo hacia mí o si ella… -suspiró.

-          Supongo que tus padres están al corriente.

-          Sí. Mi hermana ayuda como puede, tanto a ellos como a mí, pero… No es suficiente. Siempre te vas a la cama con miedo. Supongo que para Darrow es igual, pensar en su madre, o en Eo… -Teren dejó la mirada perdida.

-          Eo sabe defenderse. Si se diese la situación. –le tranquilizaba.- Y si no, estaré ahí para ayudarla. Igual que a Ysera.

-          No te olvides de protegerte a ti también.

-          Yo no tengo miedo—

-          Todos deberíamos tener miedo. –el vacío de palabras de Storm se repetía en su pecho.- No digo ser cobardes, escondernos y esperar a que todo pase. Pero el miedo ayuda a ver las cosas de forma más clara. Si nos negamos a sentirlo, no vemos venir la mitad de cosas. –ella bajó el gesto.- No te digo que temas a Alexander cuando le veas. Que no te encares a él, o te defiendas. En absoluto. Pero… -se encogió de hombros.- No menosprecies las habilidades de alguien o sus capacidades por no tenerles miedo.

-          ¿Por qué no temes a Damen? –arrugó Teren levemente la frente.- Me dices que tema a Alexander, pero os he dicho las intenciones de Damen y solo me decís que lo ignore. Por qué temer al que actúa en caliente y no al que tiene la mente fría.

-          Porque no seguían por los mismos ideales.

-          Pero las intenciones son las mismas… -Teren negaba.

-          Me vas a odiar por decir esto, pero Damen no es como Alexander.

Storm no pudo evitar reírse. Tardaban en acudir a esa frase.

-          A lo mejor pecamos de ingenuos, el tiempo dirá. Y, si nos equivocamos, seré el primero en pedirte perdón, pero… No creo que Damen sea al que tenemos que tener miedo.

-          Brice no le tiene miedo. –recordaba.

-          Darrow vive acojonado. –rechazaba.- Pero Alexander también. Y es normal. Es más sencillo decir que te dan miedo sus ideales. Obviamente, es el mensaje que se difunde, y a cuantos más llegue, peor, pero… Esto no es el mundo Muggle. Aquí todos tenemos una varita, y conocemos los hechizos. –pausó.-Que Darrow no te engañe. Ni siquiera es capaz de convencerse a sí mismo de que no tiene miedo. Pero es lo que te he dicho, no significa que sea malo. Al principio no se temían el uno al otro, y con el tiempo se han ido conociendo y… ahora todo es diferente. –pausó.- Darrow tiene miedo, pero conozco a poca gente más valiente que él.

-          Yo conozco a un tal Stringer. –él sonrió con timidez.- Sé que ha de ser difícil para ti. Todo esto… -asintió Teren.

-          Que Alexander Dantsov te tenga entre ceja y ceja es bastante duro de asimilar, sí. Pero que el único mago a tu alrededor capaz de pararte los pies sea el mismo… eso, a él tampoco le deja dormir tranquilo. Ya te digo, él y Darrow se odian, se temen, pero es una relación que se ha ido dando a base de ciertas cosas y que se va reanimando con cada encuentro. Lo mío con Alexander…  Nunca me vas a ver como ves a Darrow o a ti misma. No tengo deseo en encararle, al igual que él no tiene intención de encararse conmigo, por mucho que ansíe el verme explotar... No al menos de momento... Y es preocupante pensar en la posibilidad de que eso se de, porque eso significaría que la situación ha llegado a su límite. Por eso me mantengo tan fuera como puedo de todo esto. Al menos no me involucro de la misma manera que Darrow, ya me entiendes. –ella asintió.- Yo voy por otro camino, solo espero que no se desvíe y llegue al mismo sitio.

-          Sé que no conozco la mitad de lo que pasa, pero… Mi madre habla muy bien de ti. Y de Brice, claro. –él ladeó una sonrisa, agradecido.- Haces un gran trabajo. Y eres vital para esto. Alexander hace bien en temerte.

-          Preferiría no ser temido. Por mis padres, al menos. Por mi hermana. Por Eo.

-          No les pasará nada.

Le posó la mano sobre la rodilla, cariñosamente, en señal de apoyo. Buscando convencerle de que no merecía la pena temer. Sin convencerse así misma lo más mínimo.


	22. Serpientes contra leones

Mantener a Eo ajena a todo era una tarea que le llevó más tiempo y esfuerzo que las que acostumbraba realizar para clase. Porque a su desgracia, el malestar de la de Hufflepuff por la ausencia de Teren y Darrow no venía solo, traía consigo a la incertidumbre que todo eso causaba en Ysera.

Propuso destinar todo el viernes, sábado y domingo a realizar trabajos pendientes. Se había propuesto aprovechar el tiempo para preparar el partido ante Gryffindor, algo que quedó de lado al ver que la situación entre sus compañeras no era la adecuada. El viernes por la tarde practicaron encantamientos, de nuevo, protección y desarme. También aprovecharon que Santoro había dado teoría su último día para ponerla en práctica. Luego, fueron a cambiar por el bosque.

Estudio de plantas, repaso de pociones… Y descubrimiento de nuevas criaturas mágicas que amenizaron en parte el camino. Storm no había hablado tanto en su vida, y menos sin recibir respuesta. Ysera a veces participaba, curiosa ante cualquier cosa que su compañera pudiese comunicarles, pero Eo… Storm aceptó que era imposible sacar a la chica de sus pensamientos. Tampoco quiso forzarla a ello. Buscó al menos la forma de hacerla sentir acogida.

Cenaron juntas el viernes, y en la comida del sábado las convenció tras una insistencia constante durante las prácticas de por la mañana de ir a comer a Hogsmeade. No estuvieron mucho tiempo en el pueblo, Ysera tenía que trabajar esa tarde, pero regresaron tras el postre aceptando que el tiempo no había sido perdido.

La labor de distracción se dividía en ambos sentidos. Storm se quitaba de la mente el airear a Ysera, pero a la vez perdía a la otra chica como ayuda de cara a Eo.

Fueron a elaborar pociones al aula de Varmoon, algo que no fue buena idea. Storm era consciente de que todo a su alrededor tenía que ver con Teren, y cuando no era el de Ravenclaw, cualquier truco que aportaba para recordar ingredientes les llevaba a pensar en Darrow.

Llevaban más de un día fuera. Sin dar señales de ningún tipo. Storm cerró el libro de Pociones y asumió la realidad: era imposible.

-          Eo… -la chica diseccionaba el cadáver de un pequeño híbrido entre lagartija y ratón de color azul para acceder a su hígado. Alzó la mirada al oír a Storm.- Pensaba que te daba asco hacer eso…

Recordaba perfectamente a su compañera suplicando que alguien hiciese ese trabajo por ella para evitar vomitar. Eo se encogió de hombros.

-          Tengo que hacerlo, no se va a sacar solo…

Podía confirmar que ni se daba cuenta de lo que hacía. Necesitaban realizar la disección a seis de esos bichos, de los que Storm ya había acabado con cinco. Eo claramente no tenía la cabeza en lo que sus manos hacían, ni en las de Storm que ahora le quitaban la criatura para agilizar el proceso.

-          No te preocupes, lo puedo hacer yo, ve si quieres a por las hojas de helecho—

-          ¿Podemos parar? Llevamos toda la tarde… Creo que necesito aire fresco.

-          Apenas llevamos cuarenta minutos… -recordó. Eo bajó la mirada.- Pero sí, sí, paremos. Vamos fuera a… no sé.

Salieron a la plaza de entrada y tomaron un banco. Como de costumbre, el fin de semana era espacio juvenil en Hogwarts, apenas adultos permanecían entre sus paredes. Desde el viernes al finalizar las clases, el dar con alguien de su edad o mayor era prácticamente imposible. En Slytherin solo permanecieron la tarde anterior los jugadores de Quidditch que, como siempre acudían a un entrenamiento rápido.

A placer de Storm, ese día Alexander no apareció por allí dando así un respiro a los tres capitanes. Pero una vez el entrenamiento se hubo acabado, todos los compañeros de Storm parecieron esfumarse de su vista. Solo vieron a Christopher, su compañero de curso de la casa verde, y al propio Damen danzar por alguna escalera y a la hora del desayuno, y estaba centrado en un libro en su soledad. Se daba cuenta entonces de que la ausencia del mayor de los Dantsov podría traer consigo algo negativo. De nuevo, su pensar en referencia al presente Damen la animaba a asumir que, de algo suceder, este iría tras los pasos de su hermano.

No les preocupaba ser de las pocas residentes de Hogwarts en horario no lectivo, y menos en ese momento. Lo único que pasaba por la cabeza de Eo eran los únicos dos estudiantes a los que quería a su lado.

-          Seguro que están al llegar…

Solo esperaba estar en lo cierto, no quería dar falsas esperanzas a la chica. Eo sonrió tímida, asintiendo. También quería convencerse de ello.

-          ¿Te han dicho algo? De si te van a mandar una nota, o…

-          No… No me han querido decir nada, pero sé que no es una simple escapada. –Storm sintió que su estómago se ponía bocabajo ante la idea de que algo saliese mal.- Tampoco mi madre… -era una forma de recordar que tenía demasiados frentes abiertos.- Sé que no debería sentirme así, pero—

-          No digas eso. Tienes todo el derecho del mundo a sentirte así. Ysera lo hace también. Y yo… -cogió aire.- Creo que cuantos más días paso aquí más asumo que es normal estar nervioso.

La simple idea de que le pasase algo a Teren o Darrow la aterrorizaba. Intentar ponerse en el puesto de Eo era algo tan complicado que solo la idea la aterraba.

-          ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? –Eo negó.

-          Solo traerles de vuelta. –burló.

-          Ojalá pudiese…

No se le ocurrió nada que hacer para distraer a Eo lo más mínimo así que aceptó su sentencia. Se quedaron allí descansando, simplemente desconectando de las labores para centrarse en lo que de verdad les preocupaba pues, mejor hacerlo así que con una poción entre las manos.

Ysera por su parte no tenía muchas opciones en las que esconderse. Los jóvenes de Hogwarts aprovechaban el sábado tarde para hacer las tareas y dejarlo todo desordenado a su paso, por lo que Ysera iba detrás con su carrito acogiendo a los libros que debía después colocar. Le habría gustado practicar algo de Aparición, pero su cabeza volvía a no estar donde debía. Miraba de vez en cuando a la puerta esperando ver pasar a Darrow o Teren, ya de vuelta. Los chicos, en cambio nunca llegaron a cruzarla.

Sí lo hizo Damen llegados a un punto, y la situación fue bastante extraña en su interior. Le saludó con la mano a media altura, tímida, al igual que su media sonrisa. Él repitió los gestos ignorando el saludo manual, pero no se acercó a ella. En parte se sorprendía, normalmente no le haría falta tener que saludar al chico pues, por motivos obvios, siempre que se encontraban en esas circunstancias aprovechaban para hablar. Pero por otro lado… le dolía también ver que eso se convertía en costumbre.

Desde lo que pasó con Damen respecto a la familia Ferrec, la relación entre ambos se había enfriado claramente. Si bien antes era él el encargado de crear los encuentros, desde que se vieron en el cobijo de Thestrals no habían vuelto a hablar más allá que para saludos banales, y se habían dado situaciones suficientes como para permitirse tenerlos.

Esperó a ver si el chico se acercaba en algún momento de su estancia, pero Damen tomó asiento al final de uno de los pasillos y estuvo escribiendo hasta que Ysera tomó la iniciativa.

-          ¿Qué haces? –curioseó. Al menos Damen no buscó tapar su trabajo.

-          Transformaciones.

-          ¿En serio? Porque llevo un rato mirando y el papel no ha cambiado de forma. –Damen no entendió la broma, por eso frunció ligeramente el ceño.- Lo siento, te tomaba el pelo. No te molesto—

-          No, o sea… -se giraba de la mesa hacia el pasillo.- No molestas. –aclaraba.

-          ¿De verdad? Porque empezaba a pensar que sí…

Habían hablado de temas más peliagudos que aquel, a Ysera no le iba a preocupar ir ya de cara.

-          ¿Por qué?

-          Llevamos bastante sin hablar… No sabía si te pasaba algo conmigo, o—

-          ¿Qué? No, no, o sea… -era una mezcla de nervios y sorpresa lo que mostraba.- He estado un poco liado.

-          ¿Con qué? –no obtuvo respuesta. Él se mordió el labio.- Entiendo…

-          Lo siento, no puedo decírtelo.

-          ¿Tiene que ver con tu hermano? –al menos quería aclararlo. Él asintió, haciéndolo Ysera de vuelta.- Bueno, pues, suerte con Transformaciones.

Se dio la vuelta para continuar con su camino. No parecía que Damen quisiese hablar así que poco futuro veía a permanecer a su lado.

-          Espera. –en cambio, la retuvo.- ¿Tú estás… bien? –se encogió de hombros.

-          Podría estar mejor.

-          ¿Ha pasado algo?

-          Más allá de que estoy harta de trabajar aquí y perder el tiempo, y de que ni Darrow ni Teren den señales de vida, no, nada. –ironizaba.

-          ¿No dan señales? –curioseaba. Solo entonces Ysera se dio cuenta de que había tal vez hablado demasiado. No sabía cómo enmendar el error, que Damen se acercase a ella solo hacía que se pusiese más nerviosa.

-          Sí, o sea… No es nada. –él asintió.- Creo que será mejor que siga trabajando.

-          ¿Cuánto tiempo te queda?

-          Hasta casi diciembre… -él bufó.

-          ¿Tanto? ¿Cuándo dinero te gastaste a costa de la escuela? –había roto la tensión de alguna forma.

Ysera hizo amago de reír.

-          Ni siquiera lo recuerdo. Me han puesto horas y yo las cumplo.

-          ¿Podrás venir el viernes que viene al partido? –asintió.

-          Aún intento acostumbrarme a la tensión de pensar que os podéis matar, pero, iré. –Damen rio.

-          Te diría que no le dieses vueltas, pero jugamos contra Gryffindor, no puedo garantizar nada.

-          ¡Eh!

Le protestaba, con un golpe en el brazo.

-          ¿Qué pasa? No me digas que irás con ellos.

-          Aún no lo sé. –bromeaba.- No sé si apoyar a Storm o a poyar a Darrow. –Damen fingió ofensa.

-          Vaya, gracias. –le siguió el juego a la situación.

-          Oh, perdona ¿tú juegas? Pensaba que les llevabas las toallas. –rio ella misma.

-          Eso, tú provoca, te recuerdo que puedo acabar volando sobre tu cabeza y sacudirte con la escoba.

-          ¿¡También sabes volar?! –seguía burlando. El reía negando, volviendo a su asiento.

-          Que te vaya bien la tarde.

Le sacó la lengua antes de despedirse y regresó a su lugar de trabajo.

Solo cuando recuperó su carrito de libros comprendió que, al menos por medio minuto, había conseguido desconectar. Le hubiese gustado mantenerlo en el tiempo pero a desgracia suya, el mismo pesar se quedó en convivencia el resto de la tarde.

Cuando se reunió con sus dos compañeras los ánimos no distaban mucho de los suyos. Cenaron a desgracia separadas, debido al sorprendente aforo que les acompañaba esa noche. Luego no tuvieron mucho que hacer. Ofrecieron ir con Eo a dar una vuelta pero la chica quería subir a la torre de Astronomía. Pensaron en acompañarla, pero después de todo el día de vigilancia, optaron por dejarla en soledad.

Storm no recibió el sueño tan rápido como le habría gustado. Acostumbrada a caer redonda a la primera de cambio, esa noche se sentía incómoda. Para empezar, se arrepentía de haber dejado a Eo sola. Cuando se convenció de que su compañera no era ninguna niña ni ella misma ninguna salvadora, cambió su foco de interés a los dos muchachos que seguían sin aparecer.

Era consciente de que no eran los únicos ausentes, y se preguntaba si tendría algo que ver. Había conseguido hacerse una idea respecto a lo que Darrow y Teren estarían haciendo, pero la complejidad del asunto era tal que prefería borrarlo de su mente. Sobre todo si, como sospechaba, no eran los únicos implicados de esa escuela.

Ysera tampoco lo tuvo fácil para dormir, en su mente los dos chicos y también Damen se paseaban de una forma u otra manteniéndola despierta. Y luego Eo… Eo ni siquiera acudió a su casa. Permaneció en el vestíbulo toda la noche, desvelada, esperando que por algún motivo su hermano y su amigo cruzasen la puerta como si regresasen a casa tras un día de excursión.

Tuvo que esperar unas cuantas horas a que eso sucediese. Storm e Ysera habían intentado ya de buena mañana llevarla a desayunar, a lo que se negó por lo inútil que sería intentar depositar alimento en su estómago en esas circunstancias. Desde el borde de la mesa de Slytherin, la observaban llevándose ellas algo de comer a la boca, también sintiendo que todo lo que digerían eran pinchos que les hacían más mal que bien. Por eso cuando vieron a Eo girarse hacia quien la solicitaba no tardaron en soltarlo todo sobre la mesa.

-          Teren. –Ysera anunciaba.

Eo se giraba hacia él con los ojos desorbitados, rauda rumbo al reencuentro,  abrazándose allí a su cuello para, al sentirle, no soltarle. Storm e Ysera fueron apresuradas a su posición, dando un frenazo al ver que Darrow no estaba allí. Pero Teren sonreía, eso no era mala señal.

-          Ey… -le recibía Storm, él hacía un gesto de saludo, aún con Eo entre sus brazos.- ¿Dónde está Brice? –aun así, temía preguntar.

-          Está con Losnedahl. –estaba. Al menos.

-          ¿Todo bien?

Ni Eo ni Ysera parecían muy capacitadas para hablar después de tanta tensión. Storm las representaba. Teren tardó en asentir, pero calmó con su respuesta. Storm suspiró aliviada. Fuese lo que fuese, ya había pasado. Eo se separó finalmente.

-          Por qué habéis tardado tanto.

-          Se complicó un poco la cosa.

-          ¿Qué cosa? –parecían olvidar que Ysera desconocía cualquier sentido de todo aquello. Teren, de nuevo, no supo que decir. Esta vez la chica ni siquiera esperó su excusa.- Está bien. Da igual.

-          Ysera…

-          Me alegro de verte de vuelta. 

Le dio un abrazo fugaz y un beso en la mejilla. Luego, se esfumó hacia Slytherin.

Había esperado ese momento con ansia desde que supo de la marcha de los dos y, ahora que estaban de vuelta sanos y salvos de donde quisiesen haberse ido, su interés por permanecer a su lado era nulo. Se dejó caer en el primer sofá entorpeciendo su paso de la Sala Común.

-          Vaya.

Dio un brinco, alzándose, apenas había tomado la forma del asiento. Alexander estaba sentado en uno más allá, con las piernas estiradas sobre un reposapiés. Leía un libro.

-          Qué haces tan sola.

-          Déjame en paz. –se había alterado por oírle. Ahora, pretendía no dejarse menguar.

Era difícil cuando Alexander se alzaba recordando su altura y su presencia. Tiró el libro sobre el asiento antes de acercarse a ella.

-          ¿Por qué no estás con tus amigos? Tengo entendido que ya están de vuelta.

-          También tú, por lo que veo. ¿Dónde estabas? –era consciente de que Alexander tampoco había parado por allí los dos últimos días. Rio.

-          ¿Tus amigos no te cuentan donde van y pretendes que lo haga yo? –el cómo estaba al tanto de aquello le pilló por sorpresa. No le dio espacio a aprovecharse.- No te mentiré que me tienta hacerlo...

-          ¿Acaso tiene algo que ver? Te veo muy preocupado al respecto.

-          No sé ¿lo tiene? –se acercaba.

Ysera echó mano de su varita para apuntarla hacia él.

-          No te acerques a mí.

-          De dónde sacarás esa manía de pensar que te puedo hacer daño…

Pensó en los Ferrec, por inercia. Se preguntaba si de verdad sería capaz de hacer semejante cosa. Al fin y al cabo, podía acabar con ella en ese mismo instante de así quererlo. Él lo sabía, y también era consciente de lo que ella pensaba.

-          Tiempo al tiempo, tengo cosas mejores en las que pensar que en ti.

-          Entonces, vete. Déjame en paz. –fingió rendirse alzando las manos, dando un paso atrás.

Ysera se acercó al camino de la escalera, rumbo al dormitorio.

-          Saluda a Lilith si la ves de mi parte, hace horas que no la veo, la pobre estaba hambrienta.

Él fue más raudo que ella a la hora de partir. Cogió camino a la salida y se perdió tras ella. Ysera tardó un rato en ser capaz de andar, sin bajar su varita. Su último comentario no era más que una manera de aterrorizarla. La serpiente no podía estar danzando por allí a sus anchas… aunque no era la primera vez que la veía hacerlo. Bajó la mirada y buscó un reptil de piel blanca. Era irónico que pensase en ella escondida tras la pata de una mesa cuando su tamaño era tan descomunal.

Dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras. No se giró hasta que entró en su dormitorio dando un portazo. Ya allí, volví a comprobar que estaba sola. Pensó en Storm.

-           _Animal revelio_ … -apuntó. Nada ocurrió.

Y puesto que no quería recibir una serpiente en brazos, ignoró el hechizo  _Accio_. Si iba a morir devorada, que fuese de otra forma.

Fuera en los pasillos, Storm y Eo disfrutaban al fin de la compañía de Teren ahora que estaba de nuevo en la escuela. Hacían tiempo, sin hablar de la escapada a petición de la de Hufflepuff, hasta que Darrow se decidiese a aparecer tras su vista con el director de Hogwarts.

Cuando lo hizo era casi la hora de comer. Por algún motivo, y menos tras haber visto ya a Teren, ni Eo ni Storm esperaban encontrarle así. Parecía agotado, tenía ojeras marcadas, el pelo bastante despeinado y arañazos varios en la mandíbula. Eo fue corriendo a abrazarle, esa vez no pudo evitar contener cierto llanto. Darrow no la dejó escapar hasta que ella no se quiso mantener a distancia para verle.

Storm permanecía alejada, observando con Teren. Eo parecía preguntarle por las marcas de su cara y él les quitaba importancia. Parecían raspones sobre piedra, lo que no hacía evitar la preocupación. Cuando se encaminaron hacia los otros dos, Storm saludó a Darrow con naturalidad. Él hizo lo mismo.

-          ¿Todo bien? –también lo quiso saber de su boca. Él cogió aire y asintió.

-          Sí, todo bien. –Ya habría tiempo de hablar de ello otro día, si es que se dignaban a compartir todos los detalles.

Ysera no regresó con ellos hasta la tarde, al menos con las chicas. Fueron a dar un paseo agradeciendo a su sorpresa no tener nada que hacer para la semana siguiente. Para Eo, aquel momento fue algo que llevaba esperando demasiado tiempo. Sin preocupaciones al menos por unas horas, de ningún tipo. Se notaba su alegría por donde quisiese pasar. Su sonrisa era ser contagiosa, de verdad que su estado de ánimo hacía que no existiesen males. Ysera se olvidó de su encuentro con Alexander y, Storm, no pensó en las charlas que debía mantener aún con Teren y Darrow.

Con ese buen sentido del humor se comenzó la semana, y ni Santoro el martes fue capaz de echarlo por tierra. Tocaba de nuevo clase teórica, así que al menos los enfrentamientos contra el jefe de casa quedaban aparcados.

Lo único interesante de ese día era el entrenamiento de Slytherin, el último antes del partido ante Gryffindor. Los tres capitanes de las serpientes habían intentando programar otro el jueves, pero el campo estaba ocupado por Ravenclaw que, pese a no jugar en un corto tiempo a esa parte, se negaba a cederle los terrenos.

A disgusto, duplicaron el tiempo de entreno ese martes en busca de perfeccionarlo todo. Damen no estaba muy de humor, no lo estaba desde el lunes por la mañana temprano, o al menos eso dejaba ver en cada clase. Había vuelto a aparecer en ellas con su humor de principio de curso, pasivo y ajeno al resto, solo Ysera de vez en cuando le sacaba una mueca cariñosa de saludo.

Kenzie había traído consigo un baúl de dimensiones similares al de juego, solo que dentro estaban el resto de prendas que deberían llevar de cara al partido. Habían decidido jugar con ellas para adaptarse mejor. Como novedad, los jerseys de las casas ahora eran de lana impermeable, protegidas por un hechizo que les ayudaba a mantenerse veloces en la lluvia. Ya que todos portaban otra protectora bajo el actual jersey, decidieron cambiárselas allí para no perder tiempo. Uno a uno, fueron sacando del baúl jerseys que debían estar minimizados en tamaño para poder caber. Storm cogió el suyo y se separó del cajón para dar espacio. Se desprendió del puesto y se colocó el nuevo.

Tenía a Damen a su lado, al igual que a Kenzie. Sus ojos no pudieron evitar fijarse en la espalda del capitán. Cuando este se desprendió de su viejo jersey, la camiseta interior se subió casi hasta los hombros antes de caer holgada, cubriendo un sinfín de marcas como las que acostumbraba a tener en el cuello. Storm se fijó en que también las tenía en su lugar de costumbre.

-          ¿Qué te ha pasado?

No supo por qué preguntó, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta su relación inexistente con Damen. Aun así, le pudo la curiosidad. Él, confuso, no acababa de entender ni su pregunta ni su interés.

-          En la espalda. –a su sorpresa, Damen respondió rápido.

-          Es una reacción.

-          ¿Alérgica?

-          Más o menos.

-          A qué ¿a tu hermano? –le parecía exagerada para ser algo así. Él miró a la grada.

-          No le nombres muy alto.

Se giró con él y vio a Alexander, en soledad. No les quitaba ojo, a ninguno de los jugadores.

-          ¿En serio? ¿No tiene nada mejor que hacer?

-          ¿De verdad me lo preguntas? –era bastante obvia la respuesta.

Damen cogió su escoba y salió volando, acto seguido fue Storm.

El entrenamiento se dio con normalidad la primera hora de la tarde. Ejercicios personalizados para las diferentes secciones del campo y la puesta en forma de dos estudiantes de séptimo curso que formarían parte del equipo de cara al viernes. Ninguno de los capitanes había accedido al regreso de los Warren, así que Vilma Grossy y Manuel Del Valle serían los bateadores contra Gryffindor. La chica formaba parte de los reservas, y el muchacho había sido llamado a filas tras haber sido rechazado por falta de plazas.

Damen celebró que no lo hiciesen nada mal. Manuel había insistido en su experiencia jugando en verano, mientras que Vilma era la mejor posicionada de su curso en la clase de Vuelo. Se compenetraron bien y dificultaron bastante la labor de buscador… salvo a Damen. No le preocupaba no ver complicaciones con ellos, solo esperaba que al menos Klapp sí las tuviese el viernes.

Storm iba a ser la guardiana titular, de manera indiscutible al igual que Kenzie la capitana de campo. Damen parecía el mejor situado para esa labor al ser a ojos de todos el líder principal, pero fue el propio chico el que expuso las infinitas razones por las que no solo Kenzie sino Storm tenían más labor de liderazgo que él de cara al partido. El resto del equipo pareció aceptar en unanimidad por el simple hecho de que el puesto de Damen jugaba en soledad mientras que el de ambas chicas, de una manera u otra, estaba dictado en grupo. Pero nadie estaba bastante contento, ni mucho menos satisfecho. Si bien de manera individual todos sentían un progreso, la ausencia de los Warren no era bien recibida de cara a vencer a Gryffindor.

-          Vilma y Manuel lo harán de forma que nos olvidaremos de ellos. –animaba Kenzie en la charla final, en especial de cara a una Brey que seguía insatisfecha.- Son también miembros del equipo, mostrad un poco de respeto.

-          Esperemos entonces que Dantsov cace la snitch antes de que nos arrepintamos. –insistía Dwargh también. Damen alzó una ceja.

-          Yo me encargo de mi trabajo, tú encárgate del tuyo, al igual que los demás. –estaba realmente agotado.- Nos vemos el viernes. –les despachó.

En grupo, se dirigieron a los túneles de vestuario a cambiarse. Kenzie acompañaba a Damen con el baúl así que Storm se fue adelantando para darse una ducha. Empezaba a hacer frío, dejarse el pelo mojado la hacía tiritar durante el proceso de preparación posterior. Daba gracias por conocer hechizos suficientes como para evaporar toda la humedad de su cabello y evitar así pulmonías innecesarias.

Silbaba alegre de camino al exterior, una alegría que duró poco.

-          Tengo curiosidad por ver cómo te las arreglas el viernes.

La voz de Alexander provocaba que sus ojos diesen vueltas en sus cuencas. Cogió aire y se giró, dándole el placer.

-          Me las arreglaré, si esa es tu preocupación.

-          ¿Estás segura?

Había algo extraño en su actitud, también en su pregunta. Guardaba misterio, como si de verdad le preguntase eso de manera explícita. No entendía por qué le decía eso en ese instante pero tampoco se iba a quedar a averiguarlo.

Alexander se sonreía a sabiendas de la incomodidad de Storm.

-          Siempre estoy segura de mí misma. –zanjó, él asintió.

-          Perfecto.

Acto seguido, el menor de los Dantsov apareció por la puerta con cierta tensión al ver el encuentro que presenciaba. Miró a su hermano.

-          Qué haces aquí.

-          Esperarte. Tenemos que ir a casa. –Storm fingía ir a paso lento sin dejar de escuchar.

Alexander, de todas formas, no parecía querer secretos. Su posible escucha le era indiferente.

Damen, ya en referencia a su comentario, no pudo evitar mostrar sorpresa.

-          ¿A casa? ¿A qué?

-          No preguntes tanto. –y a continuación, una sensación expansiva.

Storm se giró y nadie más la acompañaba en el túnel, se habían desaparecido.

Fue un alivio que la acompañó camino al castillo. Al menos, el no ir mal acompañada en la distancia de ambos hermanos era algo que celebrar. No le dio importancia a la marcha de los Dantsov en ningún momento, y aun así decidió que tal vez debería compartirlo con Teren y Darrow. Aprovechó que fueron los primeros en acabar la cena para acorralarles a la salida del Gran Comedor para ponerles al tanto. Esperaba que por algún motivo ninguno mostrase interés alguno al respecto. En cambio, ambos se mostraron pensativos, aunque a la larga decidieron no darle importancia esa noche.

La semana se fue dando, y en la boca de todos solo había espacio para el partido del viernes. Hasta los profesores parecieron ser compasivos a la hora de mandar tareas, pues el nivel de deberes disminuyó notablemente a sabiendas de que las celebraciones o disgustos serían tan notables que la concentración en el estudio sería mínima.

Solo Ysera tenía que reorganizar su horario de cara a acudir a la biblioteca a cumplir sus horas que, obviamente, había ordenado en el calendario para no coincidir con el encuentro. Cuando acabó su sesión del miércoles, tras la clase de Historia de la Magia, decidió ir a dar un paseo a los jardines.

Storm y Eo habían quedado para practicar Alquimia, asignatura con la que no estaban muy alegres, así que optó por no molestarlas. Tampoco quería molestar a Darrow, pero acabó de visitante en el último entrenamiento de Gryffindor. No era la única, más miembros de su casa apoyaban en las gradas la última puesta en marcha de su equipo. Sabía que no era bien recibida, al menos las miradas así lo dejaban claro, pero no le importaba. Quería disfrutar en la medida de lo posible del vuelo de su amigo.

Le esperó en las afueras del campo cuando la hora había acabado. Oía cánticos y celebraciones al igual que algunos gritos en los vestuarios. Sonreía por contagio. Parecían contentos, hacían buen equipo.

Klapp fue de los primeros en salir, saludando a una Ysera de pasada que, sorprendida por el gesto del muchacho, saludaba de vuelta.

Darrow se alegró de verla.

-          ¿Qué haces aquí?

-          No tenía nada que hacer, y puesto que el viernes no podré apoyarte…

-          Mientras no te rías de mí si pierdo…

-          ¿Cómo lo ves?

-          Jodido, pero bueno, los ánimos están altos.

-          Hablas como los entrenadores y jugadores de fútbol. El positivismo. –burlaba.

-          Dudo que ellos vayan diciendo que lo ven jodido.

-          Te sorprendería…-rieron.

Darrow no iba a esperar a nadie, así que fueron caminando.

-          Esperaba ver a Teren por aquí.

-          Anda liado. –no dijo nada más.

-          Entiendo que no me vas a decir con qué. –la sonrisa de Darrow era triste.

-          Esta vez ni siquiera yo lo tengo muy claro.

-          ¿Por? –cómo contestarle sin extenderse.

-          Cosas que no esperábamos. Nada más.

-          Algún día sabré de qué. –hubo una pausa.

-          ¿Cómo te va con Damen?

Se sorprendió tanto por la pregunta que hasta paró de andar.

-          ¿Perdona? –él frunció el ceño.- ¿A qué viene eso?

-          Curiosidad. Hace mucho que no te veo con él.

-          Tal vez ha desistido en acercarse al ver que siempre le terminas espantando.

-          Oye, te dije que lo aceptaba ¿no? que no me iba a meter más—

-          Y a la primera de cambio le partes la nariz, y le llamas asesino.

-          Detalles sin importancia. –Ysera rio.- ¿Pero entonces va, o no va?

-          Ni va ni deja de ir, pesado. Hablamos, de vez en cuando… -pensativa.- Aunque últimamente está muy distante. –a Darrow no pareció sorprenderle.- Espero que nadie le haya amenazado más de la cuenta.

Atacaba a su amigo con la mirada. Este rio.

-          Créeme, después de tener que disculparme por llamarle asesino, lo que menos me apetece es ponerme de hermano protector contigo. Que yo te protejo, eh, si hace falta, pero... ya me entiendes.

-          Pues será que le caigo mal de repente.

-          No digas eso, le estará quitando las pulgas a su hermano. –Ysera no pudo evitar reír.

Cuando llegaron al castillo, Darrow se dejó caer sobre uno de los bancos tirando su escoba contra él.

-          Si rompes eso no creo que puedas jugar el viernes.

-          Si la rompo, me ahorro un problema, las de clase de Vuelo creo que son mejores que esta…

-          ¿Ya estás buscando excusas para cuando os ganemos?

-          ¿Os ganemos? ¿Juegas? Dime que sí, por favor, eso sería una garantía. –Ysera echó mano de la escoba y le atizó.

-          Así voy a jugar, así.

Se despidió de él y marchó al interior de Hogwarts a buscar a sus dos desesperadas compañeras. Hartas de intentar trabajar con el agua, cesaron sus clases de Alquimia de por la tarde para ir a cenar y olvidarse al respecto. Desde el suceso de los Ferrec, las tres extrañaban las clases particulares con Darrow y Teren. Ni Runas, ni Pociones, ni mucho menos Encantamientos. El tiempo libre de ambos muchachos se había visto limitado a sus asuntos personales e idas y venidas.

Si el miércoles era Teren el ocupado, el jueves lo era Darrow. Quisieron verse con él por la tarde para pasar todos juntos el último encuentro libre antes del partido del viernes, algo que resultó imposible. Teren le excusaba y, con ello, el ansia de Storm por burlarse del equipo de Darrow se esfumaba también.

Aun así, y a sorpresa de Eo e Ysera, el ánimo de Storm estaba por los aires al día siguiente. No supo por qué se despertó tan animada, pero toda su energía estaba cargada a los topes para enfrentarse a los leones esa tarde. Tenía un buen presentimiento, las tenía consigo de que iban a ser capaces de ganar aunque eso supusiese que Damen tenía que ser el mejor del campo. A esas alturas, le daba igual, solo quería hacerse con la victoria de tal forma que ni la clase de Alquimia le sacó de su trance emocional.

Repasaba jugadas, memorizaba el cómo eran los cazadores de Gryffindor en ataque, y sobre todo, echaba la vista atrás para intentar recordar las mejores jugadas que Darrow había realizado contra ella.

Solo dio con él a la hora del almuerzo. Hablaba con Teren a la entrada del comedor, de donde se despedían. Ambos ya habían acabado de comer, pero Storm entraba.

-          ¿Nervioso? –Darrow alzó una ceja.

-          ¿Eres de las que se pavonea? Bueno, qué digo, eres Slytherin.

-          ¿Eres de los que se raja antes de tiempo? Ay, si eres Gryffindor. –Darrow rio.

-          No te olvides de quién te enseñó todo lo has aprendido aquí. –Storm rio.

-          No lo haré cuando no te deje anotar ni una.

Se llevaba eso como único pique a poder tener con él. Le habría gustado alargarlo más, el Darrow capitán de Gryffindor que recordaba de las clases llegaba a hacerle demasiada gracia, sin embargo… ya no había amistades. El chico la consideraba amiga, lo recordaba, pero esa tarde no era más que la guardiana de aros de Slytherin, a la cual intentaría volver loca.

La hora que tenía libre la dedicó a pasear por los exteriores del campo de Quidditch. Su animado estado del día pasaba ahora a la concentración absoluta. Sabía que en los momentos previos al encuentro no iba a ser capaz de pensar en mil cosas negativas que podrían pasar. En mil engaños que podían llevar a cabo en ataque para desconcertarla. Hasta en que su escoba podría fallar. Así que esa hora la dedicó a meditar en los puntos fuertes y, por eso, cuando llegó el momento de reunirse con el equipo, su mente estaba más que intacta.

Cuando todos se hubieron cambiado de ropas y preparado para el partido, acudieron al vestuario femenino para tener la charla final, mientras que Darrow impartía a los suyos la suya en el masculino. Kenzie llevaba la voz cantante, recordaba todos las características que les habían llevado allí a cada uno, lo bueno y lo malo a evitar. Animaba a cada jugador, fortalecía la confianza de cada uno en sí mismo y les prohibía temer a su rival directo en el aire.

Con sus compañeros capitanes la charla fue privada, no necesitaban fortalecerse unos a otros, pero no estaba demás mostrar apoyo. Kenzie recordó a Storm que nadie en aros conocía mejor a Darrow, y confiaba en que Damen dejase atrás el legado de su hermano para crear uno nuevo. Tenían el planteamiento del partido claro, y con eso, fueron a la línea de entrada.

Gryffindor fue con ellos, a esperar el acceso. En las gradas, la gente se iba acomodando. Eo e Ysera se despedían en la puerta de entrada asumiendo que Teren no iba a acudir al partido para no sufrir un infarto, algo que la de Slytherin se arrepentía de no imitar, viendo la tensión que se respiraba en el ambiente.

Subió a Slytherin y cogió sitio, Eo hizo lo propio en Hufflepuff. La gente vitoreaba y celebraba que el encuentro fuese a comenzar en breves. Ysera pudo ver que, salvo su casa, nadie apoyaba a las serpientes. Hasta en Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff había pancartas con los nombres de Darrow o Klapp. Claramente, eran sus grandes bazas.

Cuando Cooper-Pack sopló el silbato para dar paso a los equipos, el rugir se multiplicó. En fila, los equipos seguían en el túnel antes de salir al césped. Al frente del equipo rojo, Darrow. Kenzie lo hacía del verde. No había saludos, ni deseos de buena suerte, eso era la guerra en Hogwarts. Por eso Storm se sintió halagada al ver que Darrow giraba el rostro para guiñarle el ojo en señal de juego limpio. Complacida, asintió con la cabeza y media sonrisa. Le guardaba respeto, pero esperaba machacarle.

Con escoba en mano saltaron al campo y empezaron a volar. Fue entonces cuando Storm sintió la tensión que había ignorando durante todo el día. Demasiados ojos presentes, demasiadas esperanzas puestas, entre otros, en ella. Era consciente ahora de que su puesto y el de Damen serían los más exigidos, pues con Kenzie la costumbre y el conocimiento ya decía que haría un buen trabajo. Ellos dos se estrenaban, con el listón demasiado alto sobre todo en el caso del buscador.

Damen se colocó en lo bajo frente a Klapp, que no le quitaba ojo. Arriba, Kenzie y Darrow lideraban sus ataques. Cooper-Pack liberaba el snitch dorado y los bludgers. Ambos buscadores seguían el rastro de la dorada sin mover la cabeza al frente. Los golpeadores agitaban sus bates para dar movilidad a la mano.

Kenzie cogía aire y Darrow hacía lo propio.

Cuando el quaffle tomó altura, el partido había comenzado.

La escoba más veloz fue la de Damen, que se desapareció en el aire en busca del balón dorado con Klapp, siguiéndole prácticamente pegado a la cola de su escoba. El quaffle iba a parar a las manos de Darrow que acto seguido se la lanzaba a su cazadora más ladeada. Iniciaban jugada de ataque, Storm se agarraba a su escoba y analizaba, actuaba, reaccionaba. Iba a ser difícil concentrarse plenamente los primeros minutos, era consciente. Y aun así se enfurecía de conceder tantos. El primero llegó de una cazadora apodada como Trail, los dos siguientes, de Darrow.

Los leones aventajaban el marcador por treinta a cero y, aunque apenas llevaban unos minutos de partido, Storm empezaba desquiciarse. Kenzie no tardó en anotar el primer tanto y con ello una sucesión de puntos más llegaron para Slytherin, que solo se vieron enturbiados por otro tanto más de Darrow. Luego se dio una brecha de tiempo en el que nadie parecía encajar.

El guardián de Gryffindor hacía lo posible para que el equipo rival no anotase, sufriendo de lo lindo para mantenerse sobre la escoba. Storm en cambio era una seguridad garantizada. Ahora el que se desquiciaba era Darrow. En una jugada anulada al borde de aros, Storm cogía el quaffle para iniciar jugada tras recibir como amenaza una mirada desesperada del capitán rojo. No pudo evitar sonreírse, encogiéndose de hombros ante él cuando el balón volaba rumbo a la portería contraria.

-          ¡Aprendo rápido! –se excusó, y Darrow salió escopetado en la otra dirección para defender.

Mientras ambos equipos intentaban proteger o anotar, los dos buscadores no daban un segundo de respiro al otro. Cada vez que el snitch parecía esconderse, Klapp buscaba parar para observar desde la lejanía y analizar la táctica. Pero Damen no paraba un segundo, era como si el pequeño bolín dorado le llamase. Siempre daba con él antes que el de Gryffindor.

Klapp seguía su estela pero era incapaz de mantener su ritmo. Damen movía tan ágil sobre la escoba que parecía ser una extensión más de ella, algo que sin duda estaba en contraste con lo que el único encuentro entre ambos había ofrecido. Los puntos buenos del de Gryffindor pasaban a ser de dominio verde, y eso se notaba. Llegó un momento en el que Klapp no era capaz de visualizar la snitch, ya que el de Slytherin estaba completamente encima de ella. Su escoba no era capaz de llevarle al lado de Damen, y él tampoco tenía la capacidad de derrapado que tenía su rival.

Hizo lo que pudo, esforzándose al máximo sobre todo cuando Slytherin parecía tomar cierta ventaja en el marcador. Pero fue Damen el que consiguió el snitch a pie de gradas en una jugada que él fue incapaz de seguir.

La megafonía anunciaba la victoria verde, y solo un cuarto del estadio rebosaba de alegría.

Storm cogió todo el aire del mundo y descendió flotando con su escoba en cuanto lo confirmaron. Su equipo celebraba, Kenzie al mando tras un ataque apoteósico imposible de parar. La grada gritaba un apellido que acostumbraba ya a canturrear, el de Dantsov. Damen estaba sobre el terreno de arena de los partidos para coger fuerzas, le aplaudían y le odiaban, dependiendo de a dónde mirase, pero no le importaba en absoluto. Sonreía, agachado, había conseguido la victoria para su equipo el primer día.

Recibió las felicitaciones de sus compañeros cuando fueron tomando suelo. Alguna palmada en la espalda, otros choques de manos, y siempre alguna palabra de congratulación. Kenzie se mostró más efusiva, dándole un abrazo con una sonrisa. Storm en cambio se limitó a asentirle y golpear su brazo. Poco a poco, los jugadores de Gryffindor tomaban tierra tras agradecer a su grada y las otras el apoyo y, con educación pero poco aprecio, fueron a felicitar a los jugadores verdes.

Storm aguantaba las ganas de reír ante Darrow cuando este llegó a ella.

-          Recuérdame por qué os entrené.

-          Porque, en el fondo, te sientes orgulloso.

Darorw puso los ojos en blanco, luego dio un abrazo lateral a la chica.

-          Felicidades.

-          Gracias.

Luego, le vio ir hacia Damen y le palmeó la espalda en aviso, buscaba chocarle la mano. Damen cobró postura de nuevo y accedió.

-          Enhorabuena.

-          Gracias. –cordialidad mínima, pero al menos dada.

Celebrándolo todos, fueron a los vestuarios para pegarse unas duchas. El equipo de Gryffindor apenas permanecía por allí, en especial las chicas, que preferían asearse en el castillo para darse más tiempo. Storm y Kenzie llevaban la voz cantante dentro de sus baños recordando las jugadas claves. Era increíble el buen humor que había entre todos.

Y eso que aún quedaba aún más celebración.

-          ¡Tía!

Ysera se abrazaba a Storm nada más verla salir por la puerta, ni siquiera abandonaban el túnel.

-          Casi me muero de un infarto, ay, madre mía, has estado increíble—

-          Anda ya, no ha sido para—

-          ¡¿Bromeas?! –Eo se negaba a oír su intento de humildad.- ¡Tenías loco a mi hermano! No daban una, y encima tenéis a Kenzie, es una portento, joder. Increíble.

-          Ugh…

Como si algo le hubiese sentado mal, Darrow salía del vestuario masculino y les daba la espalda a las tres.

-          ¡Eh! ¡Ni se te ocurra irte! –su hermana le retenía.

-          No me apetece aguantaros a ninguna de las tres, pero en especial a las de verde, no—

-          Ven aquí. –Eo se tiraba a él por la espalda para darle un beso en la mejilla.- Si has estado muy bien, te has dado con un muro de piedra, pero bueno.

-          Un muro que él ha construido. –Ysera disfrutaba.

La sonrisa no se le borraba a Storm de ninguna manera. No al menos de las que esperaba. Ya había sentido esa sensación, esa especie de onda expansiva que les hacía tambalearse.

Teren acababa de aparecerse a la puerta del túnel, sofocado, con solo la camisa de la escuela y su pantalón de estar por casa. Miraba a Darrow al borde del colapso.

-          Tenemos que irnos.

Se acercó al grupo apresurado, como le permitían las piernas y su rabia. Nunca le habían visto tan ofuscado, tan fuera de sí.

-          Qué pasa—

-          Darrow, has de irte ¡ya! –se acercó a Storm y cogió su mano.- Has de venir conmigo.

Estaba demasiado alterado, tanto que era imposible mantener la calma en su voz.

-          Qué pasa—

-          Ahora no. –Eo quería saber, tanto ella como Ysera no habían dado un paso al frente aún, inhabilitadas por el shock y el terror que de repente las contenía.- Id a la Sala Común y no salgáis de ahí ¿vale?

-          Pero—

-          ¡Eo! –Teren alzaba la voz, sin ápice de compasión.- ¡Marchaos, ya! –Storm se soltaba de él.

-          Qué está pasando—

-          Storm, confía en mí, has de venir—

-          No…

-          Teren… -ahora Darrow le recriminaba algo más de información. O más bien una confirmación de sus malos presagios.

-          Van a por Violetta. –explicó a la chica. Luego se giró a Darrow.- También a por su padre. Vete. Ya.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Darrow se desapareció. Ysera cogía de la mano a Eo completamente paralizada, ninguna era capaz de siquiera respirar. Pero esa vez era Storm la que era incapaz de moverse. Miraba a Teren petrificada.

-          Qué has…

-          Storm, tenemos que irnos. 

Le ofrecía la mano, inquieto. Storm estaba a punto de desmayarse ante el giro de acontecimientos, ni siquiera reparó en que Damen estaba en la puerta del vestuario sin dar crédito a lo que oía. Teren no quería obligarla, pero la desesperación de su rostro indicaba que no iba a aguantar más. Miró a las dos muchachas que aún seguían allí.

-          Marchaos ya. Y no salgáis. ¡Ya!

Ambas miraron a Storm con los ojos aguados antes de marchar corriendo por el túnel rumbo al castillo. Storm recibió la mirada de Ysera una vez más antes de ofrecerle su mano a Teren. Luego, todo dio vueltas.


	23. Los puristas

Corrían. El camino que tantas veces habían hecho y deshecho esa tarde les parecía eterno. Eo tiraba de Ysera como podía para que siguiese su ritmo, ignorando cualquier voz que viniese de su espalda.

Tomaron tierra plana, la cuesta quedaba atrás para permitirles esa ayuda a la velocidad. Cruzaron la plaza de entrada a Hogwarts, repleta de estudiantes que procedían de los campos de Qudditch ajenos al motivo de su huída. Eo sintió a gente llamándola, alguien preguntando por su hermano. Ignoró todo para cruzar lo más rápido que pudo hasta adentrarse en el vestíbulo con su compañera detrás.

Aún más gente, aún menos espacio para moverse. Todo eran dificultades, Eo sentía que quería llorar por la impotencia de sentirse acorralada. La escalera que les llevaba al piso de arriba separaba sus caminos. A un lado, las mazmorras para Ysera. Al opuesto, la casa de Hufflepuff junto al Gran Comedor.

-          ¡Eo!

Era consciente de que Ysera había estado gritando su nombre prácticamente desde la marcha de los campos. Temblaba, sus manos no habían sido capaces de dejar atrás el miedo ni siquiera con la de Eo agarrándola. Tenía el pánico brillando en sus ojos, suplicándole a su amiga algo de información.

-          Tenemos que escondernos—

-          Qué está pasando—

-          ¡Ysera, ve! ¡Tienes que ir a tu dormi—

-          ¡No!

Eo no fue la única que por inercia buscó defensa. Damen buscaba parar su paso llegando a ellas, negándoles. Eo se puso frente a Ysera que, asustada, se alejaba en la escalera. La de Hufflepuff sacó la varita.

-          No te acerques.

-          Eo, escúchame—

-          ¡No te acerques!

-          ¡Sé lo que ha pasado!

-          ¡Claro que lo sabes, eres uno de e—

-          ¡Eo!

Con un golpe bajó su brazo y apuntó con la varita al suelo. Tiró de ella hasta llegar a uno de los pequeños escoberos del vestíbulo y abrió la puerta, empujándola dentro con el mayor tacto posible. No entraban solos, y ahora la que alzaba la varita era Ysera, directa sin conciencia a un Damen que soltaba a Eo con la mirada agotada.

-          Qué está pasando. –Eo comenzaba a angustiarse.

-          No podéis ir a las salas comunes, Teren se equivoca si—

-          ¡No hables de Teren! –Eo protestaba.

-          ¡No podéis ir! –no eran las únicas desesperadas.- Eo, tú tal vez estás a salvo pero Ysera es de Slytherin. Si se encierra en su dormitorio y alguno piensa volver, no podrás ir a por ella ni ella salir.

Ysera no había bajado la varita, aunque ahora la dirección a la que apuntaba era más bien aleatoria. Que Eo sopesase las palabras de Damen daba que pensar.

-          Sabes que tengo razón—

-          Qué narices pretendes que haga entonces.

-          No lo sé, solo sé que no puedo garantizar que no le pase nada ni siquiera estando yo—

-          Qué me va a pasar—

-          Por qué la protegerías. –Eo no confiaba en él.- Sé quién eres –alzó de nuevo su varita.-, no me fío de ti, por qué buscas alejarnos de los dormitorios, por qué nos encierras aquí—

-          Pretendo manteneros unidas e intento protegeros—

-          ¡Por qué!

-          ¡Porque yo no tengo nada que ver en esto, joder! ¡Lo más fácil sería encerrar a Ysera en su dormitorio y esperar a que los demás llegasen! ¡¿Cómo esperas que tu hermano o Teren hagan nada si no pueden entrar ni ella salir?! –a Eo se le enfurecía el rostro al no ver alternativa.

-          No sé a dónde ir. –confesó, rabiosa.- Las salas comunes son los únicos sitios cerra—

-          Sabéis hechizos protectores. Wansky nos ha enseñado. Encerraos en algún aula vacía. Protegedla. –Eo le recorría con la mirada, repleta de dudas.- Mira, me da igual que no te fíes de mí, vete a tu cuarto si quieres pero no voy a dejar que Ysera entre a Slytherin.

La muchacha en sí, junto a la puerta del escobero, mantenía aún su varita en alto con temblor al sostenerla. Dividía su mirada entre ambos, cubierta por una capa de llanto y miles de dudas. No sabía ni qué hacer ni qué decir, solo esperaba a que su amiga se decidiese.

-          No me digáis a dónde vais si no quieres, no tienes que hacerlo, solo os digo que no os separéis—

-          Por qué haces esto. –Damen miraba a Eo con rendición, agotado.

-          Porque sabes tan bien como yo que es lo mejor. Marchaos. –señaló la puerta.- Rápido. –Eo cogió de nuevo la mano a Ysera y tiró de ella hacia las escaleras.

Repletas de gente, su camino dificultaba una marcha rápida hacia el destino que Eo había implantado. Ysera le preguntaba, de nuevo una y otra vez sin obtener respuesta. Su amiga llevaba las riendas hacia el séptimo piso y, allí, con el camino más despejado, empezaron a correr en espacio abierto.

Llegaron a la sala que Darrow y Teren habían usado ya varias veces, el aula vacía del final del pasillo dirección torre norte. Entraron a grandes zancadas y luego cerraron tras ellas, corriendo también la cerradura. Antes de apuntar a la entrada con las varitas, Eo se giró sobre sí misma para recorrer la sala. Estaba vacía, pero aun así usó su arma contra el abismo.

-           _Homenum revelio_. –nada sucedió.- Estamos solas, protejamos la puerta. –alzó su vara hacia la misma.-  _Protego Totalum_.

-           _Salvio hexia_ … -dudosa, Ysera hacía lo mismo.

-          No creo que sirva de nada si alguien se aparece, pero si alguien cruza la puerta no nos verá—

-          Eo qué narices está pasando…

La chica miraba a su amiga con impotencia. Negaba, no sabía ni qué decirle ni cómo. Eo se dejaba caer sobre el suelo pegada a la pared. Ahora que habían llegado a cobijo, su cuerpo pedía descanso.

-          Eo…

-          No lo sé—

-          No mientas. Hasta Damen lo sabe, qué pasa con—

-          Ysera… -se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, la angustia en sus dedos separaba el pelo de la raíz con firmeza.- Es mejor que esperemos.

Le pareció la peor idea posible. Permanecer encerradas allí a saber por cuánto tiempo sin aportar el menor tipo de información. El silencio ayudaba a Eo a recapitular, a analizar las posibles opciones que su escondite les ofrecía. Se arrepentía enormemente haber hecho caso a Damen, pese a la teoría del muchacho sobre Slytherin. Si Teren las había dicho de esconderse en sus dormitorios tal vez era por algo, tal vez el de Ravenclaw contaba con un motivo suficiente para asumir la protección de Ysera como algo seguro.

Pero ya era tarde, los pasillos se habrían deshabitado, salir a la luz sería demasiado arriesgado y no quedaba otra que esperar que su nuevo escondite fuese lo suficientemente seguro.

Era consciente de que Ysera no le retiraba la vista de encima, por eso ella no alzó la suya de sus manos en ningún momento. No sabía cómo enfrentarse a ella, cargada de secretos una vez más, en el peor de los momentos. Era la primera que quería hablar, compartirlo todo para estar en igualdad de condiciones en caso de que algo se presentase… Pero sabía la mitad de lo necesario, intentar poner a su amiga en situación no haría más que confundirla. Arriesgaba demasiado con el silencio pero aún mucho más si abría la boca. Prefería que Ysera sintiese rabia hacia su persona un rato más, el tiempo suficiente antes de que Darrow y los demás llegasen y decidiesen qué hacer al respecto.

Si es que regresaban…

El motivo de su marcha era claro a sus ojos. El peligro de su desaparición era tan notable que la simple idea de que alguno de los tres no volviese hacía que rompiese a llorar en el acto. Cerraba los ojos, negándole a sus lágrimas un camino de salida. Si su angustia debía permanecer con ella, sus llanto lo haría también. Se limitó a suplicar en silencio que los ausentes estuviesen bien, que Teren estuviese cuidándose a sí mismo de la misma manera que cuidaría de Storm allá donde estuviesen. Que Darrow… Que su hermano estuviese vivo, y que su madre también.

Las horas pasaban y allí no sucedía nada. Ni una mota de polvo acompañaba la soledad de Ysera y Eo. Ambas estaban tiradas en el suelo, en paredes opuestas con sus mentes en el mismo destino. Hubo un instante, no sabrían qué hora sería, pero ya de madrugada, en la que unos pasos se dieron al otro lado del pasillo, recorriéndolo. Fueron apenas unos segundos y estos parecieron llegar a su destino en las escaleras norte. Ese breve temor las abandonó a medida en que se convertía en recuerdo.

Horas y horas allí encerradas daban para mucho, tanto bueno como malo. Los pensamientos negativos las hacían querer cubrirlos con algo diferente. Llegados a un punto, Ysera comenzó a analizar aquel escondite improvisado para intentar darle un sentido a su creación. La puerta de entrada era seguida de unas escaleras que se extendían dando un paso de bajada a más de una persona. Las paredes, llenas de candelabros, eran lo suficientemente altas para permitir dar la idea de espacio. Como anteriormente, solo había dos o tres mesas descolocadas a lo largo de una sala más pequeña que el resto de sus aulas. Sin sillas, ni estanterías. Solo tres mesas.

Puesto que no había ventanas en ese cuarto, la oscuridad se hizo con ellas cuando Eo decidió apagar las luces. Esfumó el fuego que las localizaba y, para no sentir el temor de la nada, conjuró un  _Lumos máxima_ para al menos verse la una a la otra.

Así permanecieron otras tantas horas. El sol seguramente se asomaba ya por el cielo del exterior, aunque a ellas no les pudiese llegar a saludar. Había sido una noche eterna, repleta de silencio que solo se rompía por el pasajero llanto de alguna de ellas. Ysera no guardaba rencor a Eo por la ausencia de información, no podía estar enfrentada a su amiga después de todo.

Aun así, esperaba muy dentro de sí que todo aquello acabase con algo positivo, empezando por el regreso de los desaparecidos. Culminando con un entendimiento de la situación. Para empezar, los tres ausentes tenían que regresar, y el primero fue Darrow. Con un zumbido y encendiendo todas las luces de vuelta, el chico de Gryffindor se aparecía de rodillas sobre el suelo de piedra de la habitación, asfixiado y dando a sus pulmones todo el oxígeno posible. Tenía sangre brotando por la frente, y sus rompas de Gryffindor posteriores al partido bastante magulladas y polvorientas.

-          ¡Darrow! –con un sollozo, Eo corrió hacia él. El chico se alzó apresurado con la varita alzada.

-          Qué hacéis aquí.

No las esperaba. Su hermana le abrazó ignorando el arma. Ysera también se había levantado veloz a su encuentro.

-          No podíamos ir a la Sala Común, Ysera estaría desprotegida allí—

-          Dónde están Teren y Storm. –estaba muy alterado, Eo negaba, no tenía la respuesta.- Me ha dicho Teren que viniese, pensé que estarían aquí—

-          ¿Va todo bien?

Su hermana quería más información, pero el chico ahora tenía la cabeza perdida en la posibilidad de que algo se hubiese estropeado en el camino de vuelta.

-          He de ir a buscarles—

-          ¡No! No te vuelvas a ir, por favor…

La idea de su ausencia solo provocaba que Eo temblase aún más. Darrow no sabía qué hacer. Pensaba, sofocado, intentando encontrar una solución. Tuvo suerte de que no necesitase de más tiempo cuando Teren y Storm se aparecían en lo alto de la escalera de entrada. El de Gryffindor soltó un suspiro profundo al ver a los recién llegados que, al contrario que él, no mostraban desperfectos. Teren miraba a las dos chicas con sorpresa, sobre todo cuando Eo llegaba a él para abrazarle.

-          Qué hacéis aquí…

La misma duda que su amigo. Acogió a Eo sin pensarlo, dejando que al fin la chica respirase con normalidad tras una noche eterna. Luego la muchacha fue a Storm, que sobre la escalera, apenas se movía al recibir a ambas chicas.

-          Slytherin no era seguro. –Darrow aún buscaba regular su respiración. Teren asintió.- Pensé que estaríais aquí, cuando me has dicho de venir—

-          Estábamos de camino. –Darrow alzó la mirada para dirigirla a Storm. La chica estaba aún en lo alto de la escalera, inmóvil.

-        Storm ¿estás bien?

La muchacha alzó la mirada. La tenía perdida, bastante dolida. Darrow había previsto acercase a ella pero cesó el paso al sentir que no era bien recibido.

No dijo nada, esperó que ella hablase.

-          Lo sabías. –comenzó.

Darrow y Teren, unidos, se limitaban a respirar a la vez que la chica bajaba los escalones para alcanzarles. Estaba furiosa.

-          Lo sabíais, y no me dijisteis nada. –ahora generalizaba, aunque su vista no se iba de Darrow.

Eo e Ysera observaban desde fuera, no perdían detalle de cómo Darrow, aún alterado, asentía con pesar. A Storm le costó demasiado esfuerzo controlar su ira. Con las palmas de sus manos, empujó a Darrow hacia atrás para al menos descargar algo de rabia.-

-          Cómo te atreves. –le alcanzaba. Repetía el desplazamiento.- Cómo te atreves a—

-          No podíamos decírtelo—

-          ¡¡Son mis padres!!

-          ¡Era peligroso! –pese a su estado, físicamente más perjudicado que los otros tres, cogió fuerzas para responder.- Storm, no podía decirte nada, ni siquiera era seguro—

-          Sabías que iban a por ellos, lo sabías—

-          ¿¡Acaso tú no?! ¡Van a por todos los del Eje! ¡Tu madre lo sabía!

-          ¡Me importa una mierda quién lo sabía, solo sé que yo no, y tú me lo has ocultado!

-          ¡No podía decir nada! –repetía.- Ni siquiera sabíamos que fuese a ser ahora, nos pilló por sorpresa...

Había optado por dejar de gritar. Storm se daba la vuelta sobre sí misma para buscar aire. Tenía los ojos cerrados, el rostro pálido por la impotencia. Darrow volvía a agacharse sobre sus piernas para recuperarse un poco.

-          Nos avisaron el martes. –Teren explicaba ahora.- De que podían ir a por ellos antes de lo previsto, pero no teníamos garantías—

-          Quién. –Storm recriminaba.- Quién avisó.

-          Gente del Eje. Había rumores, desde el Ministerio lo confirmaron y—

-          Y no me dijisteis nada—

-          Storm. –Darrow hablaba de nuevo.- Siento habértelo ocultado, entiendo cómo te sientes, pero no me arrepiento. –Storm apretaba sus labios para evitar soltar alguna barbaridad.- Si te lo hubiese dicho, no sé cómo habrías reaccionado, no sé—

-          Habría ido a protegerles—

-          Y no podías hacer eso. –cortó.- No era seguro, Storm, no podías—

-          ¡¿Es mejor dejarles indefensos?!

-          ¡No están indefensos, joder! ¡Tu madre estaba al corriente! ¡Y tu padre también! ¡Que tú hubieses ido no habría solucionado nada, habrías sido un blanco fácil—

-          ¿¡Me lo habrías contado si estuviese con vosotros?! –cortó, directa. Darrow se volvía a agachar a respirar.- Si hubiese aceptado, cuando me lo propusiste, unirme. Me lo habrías contado.

-          No lo sé. –confesó.- Seguiría siendo arriesgado, deberías prometerme no hacer ninguna idiotez y no echarlo todo a perder . Pero sí, supongo que te lo habría contado—

-          Entonces acepto.

Darrow alzó la mirada, y también erguió su espalda. Teren no le quitaba ojo.

-          No voy a dejar que les hagan nada, así que acepto—

-          Storm… -Teren buscaba dar cordura.- No pienses en caliente—

-          No pienso en caliente. Son mis padres. Sé lo que se mueve ahí fuera tanto como vosotros así que no voy a dejarles solos. Era lo que queríais ¿no? –alzó las manos.- Pues ya está. Ahora solo espero que no se os ocurra ocultarme nada. –retaba a Darrow con la mirada.- ¿No estás contento? ¿No es lo que querías?

-          No. –confesó.- No te quería con nosotros por algo así. Lo último que quiero es que te metas en esto por venganza, ya sea hacia ellos o hacia mí por no contarte nada.

-          Lo hago por proteger a mi familia—

-          Para eso podrías haber aceptado de primeras.

-          Pues acepto ahora. Los motivos solo me atañen a mí, así que no tienes derecho a opinar.

-          En realidad, lo tengo.

-          ¿Acaso me vas a prohibir el acceso? –Darrow dudó.- Pensaba que el Eje me quería dentro—

-          Y te queremos dentro. –Teren hablaba una vez más.- Pero—

-          De qué va todo esto…

Se giraban los tres al oír la voz de Ysera. En su vida se había mostrado tan confundida. No era capaz de mostrarse de otra forma que perdida, la tristeza por su ausencia y la alegría por su regreso quedaban ya ocultas tras sus ojos congelados y su rostro blanquecino. Eo bajaba la mirada a su lado, ya no le atañe nada relacionado con el silencio.

-          Qué ha pasado con tus padres –dividía la mirada entre los tres dependiendo de sus preguntas.-, a dónde habéis ido, qué es el Eje, por qué hemos tenido que escondernos…

Paró para coger aire e impedir a sus ojos romper en llanto. Storm se giraba de nuevo a Darrow, alzando las cejas en señal de  provocación. Ni Darrow ni Teren tenían excusa esa vez, aunque eso no facilitaba nada la tarea. Fue el de Ravenclaw el que se encargó de contestar.

-          Sus padres están perfectamente. –aclaraba de inicio.- No fui al partido porque tenía la impresión de que algo no iba bien, había cosas que no me cuadraban después de toda la semana analizando y decidí ir al Ministerio para ir a buscar a Violetta. No llegué a encontrarla porque volví antes a avisar a Darrow, faltaba demasiada gente en los despachos, no era normal porque además hoy había muchos juicios y—

-          Teren… -Ysera se perdía.

-          Sabíamos que iban a por los padres de Storm porque nos avisaron a principios de semana, pero no contábamos con ello hasta más adelante—

-          ¡Teren! –suplicó de nuevo una pausa.- No entiendo nada…

El chico tenía demasiada información acumulada rondándole por la cabeza en ese instante, era incapaz de copilarlo todo y exponerlo de forma ordenada.

-          Los Ferrec no han sido la única familia Muggle atacada. –Darrow ahora acaparaba la atención.- Cuando nos conocimos, te conté que el movimiento social consiguió la reapertura de Hogwarts cuando esta estaba clausurada… Te dije que gente de todo tipo se unió para ello. Gente que prefería una selección más exquisita, y gente que en cambio queremos el acceso libre a la enseñanza mágica a todas las familias. –Ysera asintió levemente.- Cuando el Ministerio aceptó la propuesta y empezó a meditarla y a pensar en la apertura de Hogwarts, solo quedaba ver los métodos de selección. Desde dentro y fuera del Ministerio, muchos pedíamos el libre acceso, que al menos se hiciese una prueba de nivel para analizar los estudios, pero que no se prohibiese la entrada a familias con mezcla de sangre. Obviamente, otros preferían el acceso solo a la pureza y el ministro no parecía decidirse.

-          Mejor dicho, dejaba que decidiesen por él. –Storm apuntó. Darrow asintió antes de continuar.

-          Ambas maneras de pensar tienen fuerza en el Ministerio, gente como Violetta Pemberton o mi madre han sido de los que han defendido la idea de libre acceso frente a Macar, mientras que otros, en fin… Buscaban llevarle a su terreno.

-          Macar es la persona con menos ideales que puede haber en el cargo. –Teren comentaba.- Ni para bien, ni para mal, es una marioneta. Y los puristas tienen siempre más herramientas para manejar que el resto de las personas. No tienen pudor. –resumió.

-          Obviamente hay tantas familias de sangre mixta en el mundo mágico que el restringir el acceso era una idiotez hasta para Macar, o al menos eso consiguieron hacerle ver, así que Hogwarts permite el acceso a todo tipo de magos. Y, pues… no sentó muy bien. Más o menos cuando la escuela se abrió de cara a la sociedad mágica, antes de que el curso comenzase, los contrarios a la idea quisieron dejar claro su desacuerdo de la mejor manera que saben, que es a base de amenazas. 

Cogió aire. Enfrentaba un tema que desearía no estar tratando.

-          Un grupo de magos del bando purista atacó a Mathew Tebas y a su familia, un abogado de justicia casado con una Muggle que además venía de Muggles y tenía hijos también no mágicos. Secuestraron a su familia durante semanas hasta que se les consiguió liberar y se les llevó ante el tribunal de Justicia del Ministerio. –con pesar, rio.- Fue el primer y último caso de esperanza que teníamos en que la justicia tuviese sentido en este mundo, porque obviamente gran parte de los atacantes de los Tebas formaban parte del elenco judicial, por tanto…

-          No hubo sentencia. –Storm daba la nueva. Ysera no daba crédito.- Convencieron a Macar de que todo era mentira, o le amenazaron de tal forma que no se atrevió a sentenciarlos. Mathew Tebas dejó el Ministerio y se exilió con su familia a saber dónde. Y esa fue la primera.

-          Se dieron dos ataques más antes de la apertura de Hogwarts. A un profesor procedente de Muggles y a una familia mestiza que había sido bastante visible durante el proceso de protestas. Fueron amenazados y torturados de tal forma que ni el profesor ocupó su puesto ni la familia accedió a mandar a sus hijos a estudiar. –Ysera empezaba a entender lo que Darrow decía.- Desde el ataque a los Tebas, los puristas han intentado sembrar terror entre familias Muggle con presencia en Hogwarts o mestizos para conseguir así que la escuela permanezca lo más limpia –ironizó- posible. Teniendo como especial objetivo a familias que defendieron la idea de libertad ante el Ministerio, o alumnos con procedencia Muggle. –Darrow miró a Teren antes de regresar la vista a Ysera.- Hoy han intentado atacar a los Pemberton. Violetta lleva siendo un objetivo de los puristas desde el principio, pero nunca habían dado un paso hacia ellos. Sin embargo desde que empezó el curso… ha habido rumores, y esta semana nos confirmaron que lo estaban preparando. No esperábamos que para tan pronto—

-          Pero… -aún demasiadas dudas.- Qué es el Eje, quién hace los ataques, como es que desde entonces siguen haciéndolo…

Darrow bajaba la mirada. Hablar de ello le derrotaba.

-          Se ha hecho lo posible –comentaba Teren.- para que los que realizan los ataques acaben en prisión, pero apenas algunos han conseguido sentencia. Otros con poder se libran por el dominio que tienen sobre Macar. –pausó.- Imagino que te imaginas qué familia puede ser una de ellas.

Sintió un temblor desde la planta de sus pies hasta el cuello. No es que fuese una sorpresa, pero la idea de algo tan atroz sí que causaba en ella un asombro terrorífico.

-          Cassius Dantsov es el jefe del departamento de Justicia, el juez Supremo, fue elegido –entrecomilló.- por Macar y fue clave cuando Hogwarts reabrió sus puertas. Él decide todo, y por tanto todos los afines a él que considere necesarios para su causa, no obtienen siquiera juicio. –pausó.- Incluido su hijo.

-          Alexander… -Teren asintió a Ysera.- ¿El está metido en todo esto?

-          ¿Estar? –Darrow hablaba.- No, Alexander no está –enfatizaba.- metido en todo esto. Él lidera todo esto.

De nuevo esa sensación recorriendo su médula. De nuevo Ysera se veía caer sobre el suelo presa del pánico.

-          Su padre no puede mancharse las manos, ni su madre, ambos son ojitos derechos de Macar y aunque este sea un imbécil, es arriesgar demasiado. Por tanto, los Dantsov depositan todo en su querido hijo. Él planea todo con los datos que le aportan desde el Minsterio, que él mismo abarca en su casa, y él lo ejecuta. No solo da las órdenes, también las lleva a cabo siempre que puede. –Ysera se retiraba el pelo de la cara buscando la mínima ventisca.- Siempre esperas que todo sea palabrería, te gusta pensar que nadie es tan rastrero y ruin, tan inmoral como para de verdad llevar a cabo lo que dice a causa de sus ideales, pero… Alexander resultó ser muy fiel a su causa. Los Pemberton estaban en su punto de mira porque Violetta es de las Auroras del Ministerio que más información consigue sobre sus ataques, y desde que Hogwarts abrió este septiembre y conoció a Storm… Su odio aumentó más, así que escalaron posiciones.

-          Él… -necesitaba preguntar demasiadas cosas.- Él mató a los Ferrec... –ambos chicos se miraron.

-          El ataque a los Ferrec pilló por sorpresa a todo el mundo. Ni Violetta, ni mi madre, ni nadie habían conseguido información al respecto y por tanto ha sido difícil averiguar nada. No se sabía quién de ellos mató exactamente a los Ferrec, pero si hay algo que les caracterizas a los puristas es que, ante todo, están orgullosos de lo que hacen y por tanto nunca harían algo en pleno secreto. –Ysera fruncía el ceño en la medida en la que la tensión de su rostro le dejaba. Teren explicó.

-          El padre de Shawn Ferrec tenía marcas en su cuerpo que no eran solo mágicas, y tampoco eran de armas Muggles como un cuchillo. Tenía mordeduras. De serpiente. –Lilith… Ysera se abrazó a sí misma como si se protegiese del recuerdo.- No hizo falta investigar mucho más.

-          Normalmente los puristas no matan. –recuperaba Darrow la voz.- No porque no quieran… normalmente se les para antes. Pero les gusta llevar a sus víctimas a la mayor agonía posible, así que los encierran y los torturan durante el tiempo que vean necesario. –pausó. Dando sin cesar con el rostro perturbado de una Ysera que no daba crédito.- Alexander lidera esto, por tanto solo él sabe dónde está el paradero. Dónde los tiene secuestrados. -buscaba ella qué decir, ahora incapaz.- Oculta el lugar bajo un hechizo _Fidelio_. Solo él conoce su localización, y solo a quien él se la aporte podrá saber del lugar. No podemos hacer nada más que investigar, intentar adentrarse en su mente y buscarlo con la magia más oscura no es garantía de nada, y... -suspiró.- Hay familias que aún siguen desaparecidas, sabemos que están vivos porque el Ministerio los detecta como tal, pero… nadie sabe dónde están. Otros que permanecieron secuestrados aparecieron al tiempo, sin cordura, imaginamos que porque los puristas les soltaron, sin saber mucho de lo que les había pasado.

-          Eso es una locura…-Ysera no quería creerlo.- Cómo es posible que alguien así esté en libertad, cómo Losnedahl puede permitirle el acceso a Hogwarts—

-          Losnedahl está al tanto de todo, sí, no es el único. Pero… -Darrow suspiraba.- No es sencillo.

-          Cómo no va a ser sencillo. Darrow, es una bestia, no pueden permitirle—

-          Lo sé—

-          Pero tiene que haber alguna forma—

-          La hay. –cortó de nuevo Teren. Ysera le miraba.- Solo que aún no se hemos dado con ella. –la chica no le quitaba ojo de encima.- Los puristas atacan familias casi cada semana, a veces con solo amenazas, a veces les tortura, a veces les secuestran y si se sienten muy animados, a veces pasa lo que con los Ferrec. El fin de semana pasado atacaron a una familia Muggle que tiene a su hija en tercero de juvenil, en Gryffindor, pero no consiguieron nada porque llegamos antes.

La chica dividía su mirada entre ambos muchachos.

-          Nosotros somos el Eje. Somos los que intentamos proteger a las familias. Gente del Ministerio como Bianca Brice o Violetta Pemberton, otros tantos magos más dentro de diferentes departamentos que tienen acceso a toda la información que se necesita para prevenir los ataques. Cargos importantes en otros ámbitos como Losnedahl, Wansky, o Varmoon en Hogwarts. –pausó.- Nombres que como el de Cassius Dantsov no se pueden ver involucrados de primera mano porque, de ser así, nadie sabe qué pasaría.

Teren miró a Darrow, que tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo.

-          Yo me encargo de las conexiones, domino toda la magia mental que puedo y me llegan mensajes desde el Ministerio o desde fuera con toda la información que se va consiguiendo para saber cuándo o dónde o a quién van a atacar. No puedo tomar mucho partido activo más allá que algunas defensas porque es muy arriesgado para mi familia, por eso de que soy objetivo principal, así que digamos que hago de mensajero entre los informadores y las manos ejecutoras. –pausó.- Espero a que me avisen con cualquier cosa. Luego se lo digo a Darrow, y planeamos a quién avisar y cómo hacerlo. –pausó, ahora de manera más extensa.- Darrow es el líder del Eje—

-          No soy el líder—

-          Brice creó el Eje. –Storm insistía, de alguna forma.- Él era uno de los jóvenes dentro del movimiento para reabrir Hogwarts a todo el mundo mágico. Era el que llevaba la voz cantante, mientras que Alexander la llevaba en el otro bando.

-          Cuando se dieron los primeros ataques y no se hizo nada al respecto dentro del departamento de Justicia… -Teren volvía a explicar.- Darrow visitaba el Ministerio demasiadas veces, con su madre, porque al igual que muchos no se fiaba de lo que pasaba, y con eso conoció a Violetta de cerca. Violetta y Bianca tienen relación profesional pero desde que empezaron estos ataques comparten más que trabajo para ayudar al Eje. Bianca tiene los contactos de un lado como periodista, y Violetta, como Aurora, tiene la información y acceso suficientes para los del otro. Al principio Bianca se negó a que Darrow formase parte de todo aquello—

-          Pero mi madre sabía que él era el más capacitado. –añadía Storm.- Y él quería hacerlo, así que su madre poco pudo decidir.

-          Hacemos lo que podemos –de nuevo, Teren continuaba.- para proteger a las familias mientras que los aliados que tenemos en el Ministerio nos dan la información e intentan encontrar la manera de hacerles caer. –pausó.- No es fácil, la verdad.

-          ¿Y tú quieres entrar…?

Ysera preguntaba a Storm. Ella, segura ya, asentía. Ysera se giró a una Eo que escuchaba todo atrás suya. No había dicho una palabra, su rostro mostraba tanto terror que Ysera se preguntaba si sería capaz de responder.

-          ¿Tú estás dentro? –negó.

-          Pero tener un hermano y una madre implicados hace que sea difícil no enterarme. Sobre todo cuando tu hermano desaparece días y no sabes si está vivo o no.

Ysera por fin empezaba a entender lo que llevaba a pasar por la cabeza de Eo cada vez que Darrow y Teren se esfumaba. Por algún motivo, Ysera nunca se imaginó a los chicos más allá que en reuniones o en el Ministerio. Que tomasen mano activa lo cambiaba todo. Recordó que Darrow había aparecido en ese cuarto hecho unos zorros, aún tenía la sangre seca en su frente. Cuántas veces habrían estado a punto de morir… Ysera miraba a Darrow con lástima en el rostro.

-          Darrow es el líder del Eje. –repetía Teren.- Yo obtengo la información, se la aporto y decidimos, pero él es el que tiene la última palabra. Él es el que decide al final, el que elige de quién o no fiarse, el que se presenta en donde quiera se vayan a dar los ataques y el que lidera la defensa. –esta vez Darrow no negó nada, aunque lo último que mostraba en sus ojos era orgullo.- Él no se alegra de ello pero por mucho que diga, sin él habría demasiadas familias muertas a día de hoy, así que estamos bastante agradecidos.

La leve sonrisa que emitió Teren no consiguió animar a su amigo.

-          Todos los miembros activos del Eje arriesgan mucho. –Storm continuaba.- Nunca se sabe qué va a pasar cuando se da un ataque, en especial con los que van a la defensa…-miraba a ambos muchachos.- Pero Teren tiene razón. No solo por Brice, si no fuese por todos los que forman parte de esto, los puristas a saber dónde estarían a día de hoy. –pausó.- Por eso Alexander le odia. –miraba a Darrow.- No es la primera vez que se enfrentan, en la peor de las situaciones que te puedas imaginar. Brice es el único que a día de hoy es capaz de pararle. Bueno, no. –miró a Teren.- Obviamente no. –pausó.- Teren no siempre acude a las defensas, pero se puede decir que es la gran baza del Eje. Es el mago más poderoso con el que conta—

-          La inteligencia no te salva de la muerte. –parecía que Teren ya había escuchado eso muchas veces. No terminaba de aceptar la función que le querían dar.- Sé mis capacidades, y sé que son mayores que las de Alexander. –no sabía continuar. Darrow lo hizo por él.

-          Pero Alexander es capaz de llevar las suyas hasta el último nivel.

-          Yo no. –confesó. Ysera creyó entender, pero mostraba dudas así que Teren terminó la explicación.- A Alexander no le temblaría el pulso a la hora de matarme, pero yo no sé si sería capaz de matarle a él. Ni a nadie. –tal y como había pensado.

-          Y eso te hace mejor mago. –recordaba Storm.- El Eje no busca matar a los puristas. Simplemente quieren justicia. Queremos, justicia. –se involucró.- No te digo que no me gustaría ver a Alexander ser devorado por su propia serpiente, pero… Eso me dejaría a su nivel.

Se hizo un silencio en el cual nadie sabía qué decir. Eo se adelantó unos pasos hacia llegar al lugar de Ysera, que le cogía la mano para mostrar por fin el cariño necesario. La chica miraba a su compañera y por fin entendía por qué su silencio. Eo habría sido capaz de contar aquella historia en la que su hermano llevaba un papel principal que le acercaba demasiado a la muerte. Agarró fuerte la mano de Eo antes de mirar al frente.

-          ¿Entonces… tus padres, están bien? –Storm asintió.

-          Teren me llevó al Ministerio, con mi madre. Era importante que se enterase y era arriesgado que yo me quedase aquí. Teren se encargó de avisar a los demás. Mientras… -miraba a Darrow, este seguía con la mirada perdida.

-          Darrow fue a proteger a su padre. –Teren explicaba.- Viktor es doctor en un hospital de Brighton, y el ataque se iba a iniciar allí. Iban a secuestrarle y, una vez eso pasa, perdemos la pista. Así que le dije a Darrow que se fuese cuanto antes.

-          No tardaron mucho en llegar. –ahora el chico hablaba.- Encontré a Viktor y nos aparecimos varias veces en otros lugares para despistar, pero nos seguían el rumbo fácilmente. Quería aparecerme en el Ministerio, al menos dejar a Viktor con Violetta y Storm, pero entre que no está permitido y entre que lo veía arriesgado… No sé dónde narices acabamos, pero estaba demasiado desorientado  y no fui capaz de hacernos aparecer en ningún otro lado tras esa sin poner en peligro toda la misión, así que Alexander y los suyos nos encontraron. Avisé a Teren como pude del lugar, pero seguía sin saber dónde estaba, así que los refuerzos como que tardaron un poco. –se mostró zarrapastroso, dando a entender que tuvo que vérselas solo.- No sabía si iba a ser capaz de salvarme de esta, la verdad, pero lo que más me jodía es que Viktor estaba a mi lado sin poder ni escapar ni ayudar. Y yo no tenía fuerzas para aparecerme más.

-          Cuando por fin conseguí averiguar dónde estaba –Teren.-, mandé a varios del Eje a socorrerles, y, bueno…

-          Nos peleamos un poco. –bromeaba como podía Darrow, señalando con su varita la brecha de su cabeza.- Conseguí inmovilizar a uno y con eso el resto escapó. Se le llevaron al Ministerio, a Justicia, único lugar donde te puedes aparecer, y yo llevé a Viktor al centro de operaciones del Eje ahora que era más seguro, para que le diesen algo para superar las apariciones. Fueron demasiadas y eso da bastante jaqueca… -de nuevo se llevaba la mano a la cabeza.- Luego llamé a Teren, y él llegó con Violetta y Storm. Yo me fui al Ministerio a asegurarme de que todo iba bien.

-          El centro de operaciones es el viejo hospital mágico. –Eo puntualizó, por primera vez, añadiendo información por su cuenta.- San Mungo, cerró hace tiempo. Es el único secreto que el Eje maneja frente a los puristas…

-          Está protegido con todo tipo de encantamientos para que solo el Eje pueda acceder. –Storm añadía.- No es como el  _Fidelio_ que Alexander usa con su guarida, porque aquí la necesidad mayor es proteger el lugar, no el paradero. Al fin y al cabo, a él le da igual dónde se reúna el Eje... -hablaba.-  San Mungo sirve de centro de operaciones, para reuniones, y demás, y también como centro médico. –miró a Teren.- Nina Stringer colabora con el Eje allí, y Teren no solo es un secretario –menospreciaba la palabra.- más bien es un salvavidas. Es el encargado de preparar todas las pócimas o medicamentos necesarios para tratar a los heridos que llegan tras los ataques. Hasta creó una poción especial que ayuda a paliar las maldiciones más severas. –ahora el que mostraba media sonrisa de orgullo era Darrow.- Ser experto en pociones y plantas ayuda más que a ser secretario.

De nuevo se dio el silencio. Ysera repasaba toda la información adquirida e intentaba asimilar que no se trataba de ningún cuento inventado. Seguía atemorizada, los ojos le seguían aguados tras una capa de llanto repleta de miedo y horror. Agarraba con fuerza la mano de Eo en señal de empatía con su dolor. Pero aún tenía dudas.

-          Damen…

Necesitaba saberlo. Necesitaba aclarar la función del menor de los Dantsov en toda esa trama. Darrow y Teren se miraron sin saber qué decir. De nuevo, era el de Ravenclaw el único capaz de hablar.

-          No sabemos muy bien el papel de Damen en todo esto. –no era lo que Ysera esperaba escuchar, a su desgracia.- Sabemos de seguro que no ha participado en ningún ataque, y es cierto que Cassius Dantsov no cuenta mucho con él para nada. Cassius tiene como pupilo a Alexander, es el único que siempre se mostró afín a sus ideas. Damen es más cercano a su madre, que, bueno, Nastia Dantsov no es muy diferente a Cassius Dantsov, pero siempre ha permitido a Damen ir más al margen de todo.

-          Cassius quería que sus dos hijos siguiesen su corriente, tanto en la teoría como en la práctica. –aclaraba Darrow.- Alexander no lo dudó, creció ya adoctrinado, pero Damen… En las apariciones en familia, en todo, ya le has visto. Le conoces más que nosotros. Dista bastante de la idea Dantsov. –Storm le miraba con rabia, aún recordaba la conversación que escuchó de los hermanos.- Puede que Damen esté encubierto y actúe así para beneficio de los puristas –ofrecía la teoría de Storm sin descubrirla.-, o puede que de verdad reniegue de ella y simplemente les siga el juego. No lo sabemos.

-          Pero Damen no es Alexander. –por enésima vez oía esa frase, esa vez procedente de Teren.- Y tras lo que pasó con los Ferrec, Darrow habló con él, y es el más acostumbrado de todos nosotros a tratar con los puristas, a saber cómo son y cómo fingen ser. Y Damen estaba horrorizado ante la idea de que se le pudiese tomar por asesino.

-          Nos… ayudó, antes. –Eo tomaba voz.

Misteriosamente, para defender a Damen. Los otros tres la miraban atónitos. Y solo ambos chicos compartieron una nueva mirada entre ellos.

-          Cuando nos íbamos a la Sala Común, nos dijo que no era buena idea. Nos escuchó en el túnel, nos siguió, sabía lo que pasaba y dijo que Ysera no podía encerrarse en Slytherin por si Alexander o alguien volvía. Que él no iba a ser capaz de defenderla solo. –los dos chicos se miraron. Storm bajaba el rostro pensativa.- Nos dio como idea esto, encerrarnos en algún sitio y protegernos. Y esperar a que vinieseis.

-          ¿Damen sabe todo lo que pasa?

Más que por conocimiento, Ysera necesitaba confirmarlo todo en su cabeza. Por mucho que Damen no participase de esas atrocidades, que estuviese al tanto de ellas ya significaba mucho. Darrow asintió.

-          Es difícil no saberlo viviendo con los cabecillas... –puntualizaba Storm.

-          Por eso no sabemos cuál es su papel. –Darrow.- Es obvio que Cassius no le tiene el mayor de los aprecios, y Alexander… Bueno, ya has visto cómo es su relación.

-          Lo único que sabemos –Teren recuperaba la voz.- es que nadie se fía de Damen. Ni siquiera su propio hermano. Sea cual sea la misión de Damen en esto, la está llevando a su manera, y no convence a nadie.

-          Nadie del Eje le tiene mucho aprecio. –confirmaba Storm con delicadeza fingida.- De hecho, se podría decir que salvo Brice y Teren, nadie parece creerse la actitud de Damen respecto a ti.

-          En realidad –atacado en parte, Darrow buscaba defender su teoría.-, no somos los únicos. Los profesores dentro del Eje también le dan el beneficio de la duda. Sobre todo Wansky.

Ysera recordaba al profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras siendo el único que, en parte, le había tratado con amabilidad. Le surgió otra duda puntual.

-          ¿Santoro…? –no hacía falta continuarlo. Storm rio irónica.

-          Santoro es de los más activos de los puristas, sí. No es sorpresa.

-          Pero él odia a Damen…

-          Muchos puristas odian a Damen. –Teren puntualizaba.- Se puede decir que Damen es odiado por mucha gente, por su lugar privilegiado -entrecomillaba.- en todo, y a la vez ausente. Forma parte de los Dantsov, así que los puristas esperan de él algo que no se termina de dar. Quieren otro Alexander, y Damen dista mucho de convertirse en eso. O eso gusta pensar, porque luego el Eje tampoco se fía.

-          Un Dantsov es un Dantsov. –parecía el estilo de vida de Storm, que lo repetía.- Por muy diferente que sea a Alexander, nunca ha hecho nada para pararle los pies, ni a él ni a su padre. Y no me refiero en las broncas por los pasillos –leía la mente a Ysera.-, porque a mí que me defienda de su hermano o a ti no me cambia nada. Alexander es muy impulsivo. Matarme o matarte en medio de la Sala Común lo echaría todo a perder para los suyos, así que tal vez Damen simplemente le recuerda que no es el momento. 

AYsera esa explicación le destrozó por dentro. Tirar por tierra toda su confianza en Damen, el despedazar cualquier teoría por la cual Damen de verdad podría estar junto a ella por algo bueno… Darrow miraba su rostro perdido.

-          Una vez me preguntaste si me fiaría de Damen. Cuando accedió a tu mente. –Ysera asintió, apenada.- Te dije que no, pero que tú eras libre de hacerlo. –pausó.- Cuanto más pasa y más aprendemos, menos miedo tengo de Damen. O de lo que pueda hacer, vaya. No me fío de él, pero… No creo que tenga nada que ver con todo esto. No le excusa de no hacer nada, sí... -cogió aire.- Pero no creo que busque hacerte daño. –era un rayo de esperanza dentro del engorro mental que se daba en la cabeza de Ysera. Darrow miró a Storm con media sonrisa triste.- Sé que en cambio Storm es del lado opuesto. –ella asintió, sin dudarlo.- No se fía de él, no le quiere cerca de ti… Pero al final del día tú eliges en quién confiar. Y como digo, le conoces más que nosotros, o al menos la faceta que él te decide mostrar. 

Le dio tiempo para asimilar la explicación y permitirle tener más dudas. Ysera ya no sabía cómo hablar.

-          Por qué debería temerle…

Era una pregunta más específica de lo que parecía en un principio, por eso nadie se atrevió a responder. El que más la comprendía fue el que decidió confirmar sus sospechas.

-          Los puristas te tienen en su lista por ser nacida de Muggle y estar en Slytherin. –Teren le daba la mala nueva.- Pero, al igual que te tienen a ti, nos tienen a muchos. Todos los que estamos aquí estamos en su lista. No sabemos quién es el siguiente hasta que se va a dar, así que no tiene sentido que vivas con más miedo. –aun así…

-          Pero… Por qué iría Damen entonces a—

-          Eres un caso especial, Ysera… -Storm detallaba.- Eres la primera nacida de Muggle que es elegida para Slytherin. La primera de la nueva era de Hogwarts y tal vez la tercera o algo así de la historia. Nadie sabe cómo de primordial eres para ellos en su lista, hasta la fecha lo único que sabemos es que el número uno es Teren. Y luego están los Brice… -Eo apretó la mano de Ysera inconscientemente.- Pero tú representas mucho, para todos.

-          Representas el cambio. –Darrow comentaba ahora.- Representas que en Slytherin pueden haber nacidos de Muggle, y eso nos da esperanza a nosotros, pero a ellos les lleva por el camino de la amargura.

-          Cuando me fuiste a buscar… A Londres… ¿Sabías que—

-          Sí. –confesó, con dolor.- No era seguro, nadie lo sabe hasta que el Sombrero Seleccionador lo confirma. Pero Losnedahl me mandó a buscarte, me dijo que era importante que vinieses a Hogwarts, y por cómo eras, lo poco que conocí de ti… Te cogí mucho cariño, y tenía esperanza de equivocarme. No por Slytherin –miró a Storm con disculpa.-, claramente hay gente digna en la casa, pero  sabía lo que supondría que hubiese un nacido de Muggle allí, y el peligro que corrías… Sobre todo con Alexander tan cerca. Pero resultó ser cierto. Losnedahl mandaba las cartas de admisión tras la selección y había rumores de que alguien de procedencia no mágica tenía aptitudes similares a Slytherin.

-          Y aun así nadie me ha dicho nada hasta ahora…

-          Qué querías que te dijésemos… -confesaba su perdición el de Gryffindor.- Ni siquiera a día de hoy estamos seguros de nada.

-          Avisarte era tontería. –Storm confirmaba.- Al menos en un inicio. Yo también sabía que algo extraño se cocía en las admisiones de este año, mi madre me lo dijo, y no supe que eras tú hasta que te seleccionaron. Solo ver la reacción de Alexander era suficiente. No podía ir y decirte… Oh, Ysera, es que resulta que un sector mago quiere acabar contigo y los de tu estilo, pero no te preocupes, ya se pasará, no eres la única. –pausó.- Confieso que quise decírtelo tras el ataque a los Ferrec, desde entonces considero que era necesario ponerte al día, pero… No era mi trabajo. Sé, o sabía, demasiadas cosas del Eje sin formar parte, no iba a darte yo esa información.

-          Y yo siento no habértelo dicho antes, pero ojalá nunca te lo hubiese tenido que decir. –confesaba Darrow.

Ysera asintió, aún con molestia. Aceptaba la demora, la respetaba, sobre todo porque en su cabeza la única idea que predominaba ahora era que la idea de Alexander era bastante real, y que ella, su familia, y otros como Teren corrían un peligro claro. La simple idea hacía que se hundiese en el pánico. Ahora era ella la que cogía la mano con fuerza a Eo, que le devolvía el cariño necesario de vuelta.

-          Te dije que no iba a dejar que te pasase nada… -Darrow recordó.- Ni a tu familia. Y lo mantengo.

-          Puedes creerle. –Eo le susurraba, aunque de forma audible para todos.- Se le da bien.

Media sonrisa escapó de la boca de Teren y también de la de Storm. Darrow en cambio no quería dejar de mirar a Ysera con comprensión, queriendo asegurarse de que confiaba en su palabra.

-          No sé qué hacer…

Respecto a nada, y a todo. Ysera estaba completamente perdida ante tales informaciones. Eo apoyaba su rostro en el hombro de su amiga y la abrazaba por la cintura. Quería hacerla sentir acogida, aunque entendía que ahora mismo Ysera lo único que tenía en mente era el terror de la realidad. Era presa del pánico, la idea de que compartía no solo castillo, sino casa con un grupo asesino era lo más alejado a sus esperanzas. No sabía cómo mirar ahora a nadie con quien se cruzase, en quién confiar, cómo reaccionar ante Alexander la próxima vez que le viese. Qué pensar de Damen…

-          Antes de que esto pasase –Darrow recuperaba la atención de todos.- Eo y yo os íbamos a proponer algo. –Eo asentía.

-          Mañana, bueno, hoy ya… Sábado, nos íbamos a ir a casa a pasar el fin de semana y celebrar Halloween. Teren viene, y era por si tanto tú –miraba a Ysera- como Storm queríais venir. –las dos muchachas de Slytherin se miraban para decidir. Storm no lo vio mala idea.- No sé si querrás ir con tus padres después de lo hoy—

-          No. Conozco a mis padres. Como les trates de víctimas te mandan al garete.

-          Te podemos llevar a verles siempre que quieras. –Teren recordaba que el poder de la Aparición estaba presente. Ella asentía agradecida.

-          Entonces… ¿Venís todos? Sé que la situación no es para celebrar nada, pero… Al menos estamos todos juntos en familia, lejos de aquí.

En familia. La expresión de Eo llegaba a Ysera hasta lo más fondo del alma. Era consciente del esfuerzo que les había supuesto a todos los presentes el ponerle al día respecto a todo lo que en el mundo mágico se daba. Tenía aún muchas dudas, muchas preguntas y otras tantas comeduras de cabeza con las que pelearse. Pero, al menos, se sentía arropada, por primera vez de manera plena. Y ahora ella quería hacer sentir lo mismo.

No sabía cuál era su capacidad, su papel en todo aquello y si lograría ser capaz de ayudar lo más mínimo, pero quería intentarlo. Porque escondida tras una pared no iba a solucionar nadie nada, decidió que el miedo la poseyese todo lo que este quisiese, pero no se iba a dejar encerrar. Sobre todo por los dos chicos presentes y todo el equipo que tenían detrás que tanto arriesgaban por protegerles. Por Storm que ya la protegía sin necesidad de un grupo de defensa. Por Eo y su cariño constante, pese a sentirse perdida. Por su derecho a aprender y el de otros como ella.

Tenía miedo, pero esperaba que eso la hiciese más fuerte.


	24. La casa de los Brice

Darrow les guió en la marcha cuando decidieron abandonar el aula en el que se encontraban. No iban a perder mucho tiempo en el castillo, cuanto antes se fuesen, mejor sería, pero aun así debían acudir a sus casas a recoger al menos algo de ropa para el fin de semana.

La idea no hacía ilusión a nadie. Si bien los dos chicos y Eo contaban con cero problemas a la hora de acudir a sus cuartos, Storm e Ysera no esperaban tener mucha suerte de pasar desapercibidas en su rumbo al dormitorio. No alzaron la vista tras llegar a las mazmorras, ya fuese por ir en busca de una serpiente blanca por las zonas bajas o para evitar que los ojos de los curiosos se topasen en ellas. Ysera se preguntaba si acaso se notaba su puesta al día, si Alexander sería capaz de ver en su rostro el nuevo terror infundado, uno más real y severo, una vez se volviesen a encontrar. No quería comprobarlo, no al menos ese día.

Cuando cerraron la puerta de su dormitorio tras ellas, cada cual suspiró más profundamente.

-          Me muero de ganas de que aprendas a aparecerte. –confesó Storm.

-          No podría aparecerme aquí. Está prohibido, hay algún tipo de encantamiento… -miraba las paredes.- Nos lo explicó Rannier. Sería fácil así que cualquier persona entrase.

-          No sé si alegrarme o no…

Echaron mano de una mochila y empezaron a preparar la ropa sobre la cama. Eo les había ofrecido estar allí el sábado y volver la noche del domingo, por lo que no necesitaban gran cosa. Pero… los  _por si acasos_  ocupaban mucho espacio. Dos mudas, una para cada día, un pijama, y alguna prenda medianamente vistosa por si la celebración del Día de los Muertos iba en serio en casa de los Brice. Luego tocaba preparar los extras: cuadernos, libros, anotaciones guardadas… pensaban distraerse, pero había mucha tarea que hacer y, a sabiendas de sus costumbres, algún momento deberían dedicarle.

Ysera también puso a Cereal y Harry en el montón pese a ir a cargarles consigo, al menos para no olvidarse de ellos.

Cuando hechizaron el macuto para que todo cupiese dentro, echaron a andar hacia la salida para así, repetir las esperanzas de no cruzarse con nadie. Cuando vieron a Darrow y los demás en el vestíbulo, respiraron profundamente.

-          ¿Preparadas? –Teren les ofrecía sus manos.

El de Ravenclaw se encargaría de transportarlas a ambas mientras el otro muchacho cargaría con su hermana. Asintieron y comenzaron los mareos. Vueltas, destellos plateados y luego de colores, el paisaje de un prado y luego el cielo. No les dio tiempo a intentar averiguar qué estaba pasando a su alrededor cuando sus pies tocaban suelo una vez más en medio de lo que parecía un bosque poblado.

Ysera se agarraba con fuerzas a Teren, que a su vez sostenía a una Storm bastante desorientada.

-          Bienvenidas. –Darrow anunciaba.

Frente a ellos, los árboles que dejaban atrás mostraban lo que parecía ser una casa. Era imposible verla entera en su cabeza hasta que no tuvieron la vista completamente despejada.

Era inmensa, al menos a los ojos de Ysera. Blanca, parecía de hormigón, con al menos cuatro pisos y amplios ventanales que dejaban ver el interior de la estancia. No parecían seguir un orden lógico de construcción. La primera planta servía de base, compuesta principalmente por ventanas rectangulares que no daban lugar a la imaginación sobre su interior. La segunda, menor en tamaño, parecía mantener otro orden de suspensión sobre la primera planta, repitiéndose el estilo en la tercera. Era como si alguien hubiese dispuesto rectángulos aleatoriamente unos sobre otros hasta que el equilibrio los mantuviese unidos por sí solos.

Todos eran blancos, todos contaban con grandes cristaleras. De hecho, los amplios ventanales se encargaban de representar habitaciones entre las paredes, como si los cuartos no contasen con muro alguno más allá de los cristales. Los espacios de hormigón eran limitados, aunque en el tercer piso parecían darse más.

Claramente no era una casa al uso. Ysera nunca había pensado en el nivel adquisitivo de sus amigos pero ahora el de los Brice se le presentaba de cara. Al inmenso casoplón se le añadía el jardín que lo rodeaba, limitado por el bosque del que salían. El césped estaba repleto de flores blancas y algún que otro matorral bien cuidado. Se podía divisar en la zona derecha unas tijeras de podar moviéndose a su propio son retocando los arbustos que delimitaban el camino de acceso. No supo si era su imaginación, pero sintió a las podadoras hacer una reverencia de saludo a los dos hermanos que pasaban.

Llegaron a la entrada, diferenciada del resto de la finca por contener suelo de madera. Fue poner un pie sobre el primer tablado y la puerta de la casa se abrió dando paso a una mujer de unos cincuenta años recién cumplidos. Tenía una coleta castaña bastante desordenada cayendo por su hombro derecho. No llevaba más que un vestido color crema aireado, y aun así mostraba clase. Su edad, no representada por su apariencia claramente, solo se dejaba distinguir en las marcas que el tiempo había dejado en su piel.

-          ¡Eo, cielo! –corrió a abrazar a su hija antes que nadie.

La chica se aferraba a su madre mientras Bianca Brice la hacía conocer lo mucho que la había echado de menos. Cuando se aseguró de que su hija había llegado en perfectas condiciones, miró a Darrow. La sensación de sus ojos distaban de las que había causado Eo. Se podía distinguir en su mirada la diferencia de volver a ver a una hija a la que echaba de menos frente al alivio de ver a tu hijo simplemente vivo. El riesgo diario que tomaba el de Gryffindor quedaba claramente reflejado en los rasgos de una madre que parecía perder años de vida con solo pensar en su pérdida.

-          Darrow, cariño…-le acogió con mayor ternura, con consuelo.- ¿Qué te ha pasado en la frente?

No era la típica pregunta de madre a su hijo tras caerse en el parque. Bianca de verdad buscaba saber el sentido literal de la herida de Darrow en su cabeza. Como si quisiese encontrar el remedio perfecto y eliminar de su mente las imágenes que se sucedían en las cuales su hijo era atacado. No esperaba de cara al chico a la respuesta, tenía más invitados.

-          Nada grave. –tranquilizaba.

Bianca ahora acogía a Teren como si de uno más de la familia tratase. También esa sensación de calma tras la tempestad.

-          Cuánto me alegro de verte, corazón.

-          Igualmente, Bianca.

Era un abrazo muy tierno, claramente contaba como un miembro más de los Brice a vista de cualquiera. Cuando Bianca divisó a las otras dos chicas, no mostró reparo en ir a recibirlas de igual manera.

-          Storm, cuanto tiempo, me alegro de verte. –le daba dos besos previos antes al abrazo.

Storm no supo muy bien qué decir, ni qué hacer, limitándose a recibir el gesto y devolverlo de manera similar.

-          Acabo de hablar con tu madre, le he comentado que venías, por si quiere contactar contigo.

-          Muchas gracias. –Bianca se dirigió a Ysera.

-          Me alegro mucho de conocerte al fin, Ysera.

Sintió lástima en el abrazo que Bianca le daba. Tal vez la madre de los Brice sentía cierta tristeza respecto a Ysera o tal vez la propia chica la atañía, pero padeció consuelo con el gesto.

-          Venga, pasad dentro. Eo, cielo, tienes la cara pálida... –seguían su paso.

-          Algún día no me marearé apareciéndome. –miró de reojo a Darrow, que se defendía como podía.

-          Eh, a mí no me mires, yo llego bien.

La casa en su interior era más bien como se dejaba entrever por los ventanales. Amplia, con muebles a juego con las paredes blancas que combinaban con otros elementos del mobiliario de tonalidades grises, como los sofás de la sala de estar. A Ysera le chocaban muchas cosas, era la primera vez que veía una casa mágica y el no contar con elementos eléctricos le resultaba muy extraño.

No solo no había televisión, ni siquiera había lámparas. Entendía que por la mañana poca necesidad había de alumbrar de manera artificial aquella estancia a la que el sol llegaba por todos lados, pero la curiosidad sobre la noche la dejó para cuando esta llegase.

Acostumbrados a ese tipo de vida, incluso Teren después de tanto tiempo, dejaron su espacio a una Ysera que no quitaba ojo de encima a cualquier habitación en la que entrasen. Era extraño, para nada lo que esperaba encontrarse. Tras cursar Estudios Muggles y descubrir de primera mano lo alejadas que se encontraban la cultura mágica de la no mágica, el pisar una casa repleta de magos fue otra forma de ver la realidad. Si bien el castillo donde estudiaba parecía residir en otro siglo, la casa de los Brice bien podría pasar por una modernidad de su civilización en la que los detalles venían causados por las varitas.

Lo que más llamó la atención de Ysera fue la cocina. A primera vista se podría decir que no tenía grandes diferencias respecto a una Muggle. Era minimalista, de colores blancos y grises oscuros además de madera, como el resto de la casa, pero nada estaba conectado a una corriente eléctrica. Lo que venía a ser la nevera era una despensa en la cual cada elemento mantenía su microclima necesario para conservar su estado. La clásica vitrocerámica a la que ella estaba acostumbrada daba paso a una placa dividida en metal y cristal con una apertura en el frente que daba espacio para introducir una varita. Cuando llegó, una cacerola metálica cocinaba algo –que además a Ysera le olía delicioso- ya por su cuenta, pero al instante de entrar, Bianca dirigió su varita por el espacio destinado a ella para eliminar unas llamas y, con ello, bajar la temperatura.

Todo resultaba demasiado interesante como para perder el tiempo pestañeando. Estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa en la cual Bianca había puesto vasos que, tras agitar su mano, se llenaron de agua al instante. Los presentes bebieron sin darle la mínima importancia. Ysera, en cambio, la observó un rato preguntándose su origen antes de ingerirla de un trago.

Darrow y Eo estaban poniendo al día a su madre sobre el cómo se manejaban en la escuela. Quedaba claro con aquella charla que los encuentros entre Bianca y su hijo no habían ido más allá de para tratar temas del Eje, pues el chico tenía mucho que contar sobre su segundo año en Hogwarts. Teren también intervenía de vez en cuando, en especial cuando Bianca le preguntaba directamente. La relación entre ambos era bastante estrecha, beneficiada seguramente por las constantes visitas del chico a la casa Brice, y eso quedaba claro en la cercanía que ambos se mostraban.

La conversación solo derivó hacia algo que todos esperaban cuando Teren hizo referencia a las pocas horas que le habían podido dedicar a los estudios esas semanas. Hasta entonces, todo corría con naturalidad.

-          La próxima vez que le vea, se lo echaré en cara.

Le había sorprendido a Ysera el que Bianca preguntase por Klapp al comenzarse la cena. Por lo visto, le había pedido a su hijo que trajese a su mejor amigo a la celebración pero, por lo que Darrow decía, el muchacho tenía compromisos con su familia y no había podido cumplir. Bianca, cómica, adelantaba una amenaza hacia un chico que, Ysera asumía, era muy bien conocido en esa familia.

-          No le culpes. Ya sabes como son sus padres, y lo que les gusta Halloween. -asentía Bianca con el gesto al techo, clamando allí.- Tampoco se encontraba muy bien después de... -no insistió. Aunque a Ysera no le costó averiguar a lo que refería.- Acabó él pronto hoy,  tampoco le dejamos -mirando a su amigo.- venir a mi auxilio porque sabemos lo nervioso que se pone cuando la situación es tan imprevista. Así que,  casi que mejor que esté en su casa, donde puede descansar.

-          Y estudiar. -Teren apuntaba, curiosa Bianca a sus palabras.

-          ¿Desde cuándo Klapp pasa festividades entre libros?

-          Desde que Teren se niega a dejarle más apuntes. -Darrow, sacando una sonrisa a su madre y a su propio amigo. 

-          Tengo mis motivos. -explicaba.- Acusa al estrés de este año con Alexander y los puristas, el descontrolo que hay, pero yo trabajo más que él durante la semana, y tomo apuntes y estudio sin problemas.

-          Tú eres un genio, Teren. -Eo aportaba, tragando forzada su comida.- Él es una persona normal.

-          Pues que tome apuntes, como todas las personas normales. -se defendía, ahora causando la risa en todos, menos en sí mismo.

-          Mejor, aun así, que esté con sus padres. Ambos lo pasan realmente mal cada vez que algo así sucede... -asentía Darrow, también Teren, a plena conciencia.- Ya se nos unirá a la próxima. De momento, me alegro de que vosotros hayáis venido. -al resto.- Y también me alegro de ver que estás bien, y de saber que tus padres no han sufrido daño alguno. –cogió la mano de Storm durante unos instantes.

Bianca no tenía una apariencia que declarase cercanía, más bien su presencia podría denotar cierta frialdad. En cambio no había parado de mostrar afecto. Era como si una versión madura de Eo fuese contenida de alguna forma para mostrar seriedad y paciencia. Así era su madre.

-          Fue bastante horrible, la verdad. –confesaba.- Por desgracia, lo piensas muchas veces pero no te imaginas que te pueda pasar a ti.

-          Es triste ¿no? –Eo añadía.- El cómo suena lo que dices… Como si fuese un accidente del que hemos oído hablar mil veces.

-          Es lo que buscan. –su hermano comentaba.- Y en parte les sale mal. Cuanto más nos acostumbran, menos les tememos.

-          Depende de la familia… -Ysera no podía evitar compartir su postura.- Tal vez es porque todo me ha pillado de sorpresa, pero… que se de tanto no va a quitarme el miedo.

-          Sí, no quería decir eso, perdona. –le excusó con una media sonrisa.

-          ¿Has hablado con tus padres?

Bianca sentía interés en Ysera, estaba claro. Su mirada anhelaba información. La chica negó.

-          Storm me comentó que tal vez era mejor no preocuparles… -Bianca asentía. Compartía la idea de la otra chica.- Tampoco sabría qué decirles, apenas nos hemos comunicado desde que llegué a Hogwarts.

-          Bueno, pero este fin de semana no está para lamentos. –que Ysera cayese en un gesto de nostalgia hizo que Bianca se pusiese en pie.- Eo, acompáñalas a su cuarto, anda. Comeremos en una hora.

Las tres chicas subieron a la tercera planta acompañadas de Darrow y Teren pese a que estos se quedaron en el piso de abajo. Ysera tenía la impresión de que la casa era más pequeña de lo que parecía por fuera, al menos desde el pasillo tenía esa idea al no hacer tanto espacio en su cabeza. Cuando Eo les abrió la puerta del que sería su cuarto descubrió que estaba equivocada. Aún no tenía costumbre a ver magia en todo su alrededor. El dormitorio que les ofrecían era inmenso, claramente no proporcional a lo que se veía desde el jardín, por lo cual esas paredes que lo acogían debían de sufrir algún tipo de encantamiento. Menos era más.

Había dos camas, ambas de matrimonio, cada una pegada a una pared quedando enfrentadas la una con la otra. Eo les explicó que su madre había preparado la estancia para ellas de la mejor manera que se le había ocurrido, y esta resultó ser de una bastante acogedora. No iban a estar allí más de día y medio y, sobre las camas, perfectamente hechas, descansaban un albornoz, zapatillas de estar por casa y una bata para cada una. En la pared del fondo, a ambos lados de las camas, un amplio ventanal con poyete daba vista al lateral del jardín y su extenso bosque contiguo. Recordaba no haber visto cristaleras así en el tercer piso desde fuera, no haber dado con ese cuarto en el que estaban.

-          Es un muro. –Eo explicó.- Desde fuera, al menos, está encantada. Así mantenemos la privacidad.

Ysera se preguntó respecto a quién. Por más que alejaba la vista desde la ventana no daba con ningún otro edificio ni ápice de casa a su alrededor. Aun así, le gustó la idea de no tener que preocuparse de si alguien la observaba mientras dormía o se cambiaba de ropa.

Dejaron sus cosas sobre la cama y bajaron al salón. No negaban morirse de sueño, ninguno de los presentes había dormido la noche del viernes, pero ya habría tiempo para eso, o al menos eso quisieron pensar.

Con la sucesión de eventos recientes habían olvidado que se trataba de la noche de Halloween. Habían notado la decoración típica de la fiesta en los pasillos del castillo esa mañana, sin poder llegar a disfrutarla, así que, que ahora Bianca les ofreciese decorar con ella la estancia les pareció una idea brillante. Además, sirvió para que Ysera practicase encantamientos de levitación pues, como era de esperar, escaleras en esa casa solo existían para subir y bajar de planta.

Darrow y Teren salieron al jardín a decorar calabazas mientras que las tres chicas colgaban por la casa murciélagos y arañas a las que Bianca daba movimiento con un agitado de su mano. Ninguna de las tres supo cómo se sentía al respecto de ver arañas aparentemente de plástico moverse por la casa, pero no tardaron en acostumbrarse.

Con su varita, Bianca fue recreando telarañas por todos los rincones y cubriendo con ella cualquier mueble con el que se topaba. Fueron repitiendo las labores por toda la casa, disfrutando del encuentro y dejando a la dueña del hogar curiosear sobre sus nuevas invitadas. Ysera consiguió sentirse a gusto pronto, al igual que una Storm aún un poco decaída. Cuando ambos chicos entraron por la puerta pringados de calabaza hasta arriba, Bianca les obligó a ir a pegarse una ducha antes de tocar nada.

Por culpa de ello, la comida se retrasó un poco. Todos estaban hambrientos cuando la mesa del comedor comenzó a decorarse con una vajilla blanca. Era el color que predominaba en la casa, sin duda alguna, y aun así el resto de elementos y sus tonalidades evitaban ese aire a centro sanitario que tanto cuadraría a tal descripción. Los cubiertos eran de metal, y cada uno de los presentes tenían dos recipientes: una copa vacía y un vaso alto de cristal con agua fresca. Nadie se movió de su sitio, ni siquiera Bianca, la cual hablaba ahora con Storm respecto a algo relacionado con Violetta Pemberton y el Ministerio.

Poco a poco, la comida fue apareciendo en la mesa tras levitar por el salón desde la cocina. Dos grandes boles de ensalada mixta con bolitas de mozzarella divididas en la distancia correcta para que todos alcanzasen, una fuente repleta de muslos de pollo que recreaban a una criatura descuartizada rodeada de salsa de tomate, un puré viscoso verde con dos manos huesudas hechas de pan saliendo por los laterales… Y más elementos del menú ambientados para la celebración. Hasta la ensalada, que aparentemente representaba la normalidad, tenía truco: sus trozos de queso representaban ojos que, de primeras, Ysera no vio.

Fue una comida entretenida, nadie sacó a relucir el tema del Eje y los puristas en ningún momento dándoles un respiro así a todos que tan presente lo tenían. Habían comido hasta reventar cuando el postre llegó: cuencos en forma de cerebro recogían bolas de helado de tonalidades verdes que luego resultaron tener sabores variados. Una vez todos terminaron, Darrow agitó su mano hacia la cocina y los platos y restos de bandejas salieron volando en fila hacia lo que sería un lavavajillas: una puerta abierta recogía en rendijas los platos y demás para luego cerrarse y en apenas unos segundos, abrirse con todo completamente impecable. Con su propia iniciativa, se colocaron en su vitrina para de nuevo decorar con su presencia hasta el próximo uso.

Ysera mentiría si dijese que no estaba anonadada. Le preocupaba que se notase, que pudiesen ver en su rostro cierta incomodidad hacia lo novedoso. La ignorancia que le suponía el desconocer todo aquello provocaba que el asombro que sentía se viese protagonizado por un recelo que lejos representaba disgusto. Aun así, aprovechó cuando Eo se levantó para hacerlo también y dar paso con ello a la estampida.

Storm quería darse una ducha, Darrow y Teren querían hablar un rato en privado, y Eo iba con su madre hacia el salón a terminar de decorar las pastas para por la noche. Aprovechó Ysera el quedarse sin plan repentino para ir a la tercera planta e ir al dormitorio que les habían dejado. Una vez allí, tuvo poco que hacer. Storm se había llevado su ropa para cambiarse tras la ducha, por tanto, no supo de su salida. Cogió un libro del macuto, uno sobre Historia de la Magia que había estado repasando, y se sentó en el asiento de la ventana. Dejó la mochila de nuevo en la cama, junto a Harry y Cereal, que dormían plácidamente después de no haber querido salir de su chaqueta tras la aparición fortuita.

Prestó poca atención a su libro, a su disgusto. No era capaz de concentrarse y acababa leyendo el mismo párrafo más de tres veces seguidas. Su mirada se perdía en el paisaje verde que se veía por la ventana que, con el sol en el lado opuesto de la casa, se ocultaba bajo un juego de sombras.

-          ¿Estás bien? –giró el rostro rotunda a la voz. Le había alterado al no esperar compañía, pero Darrow estaba allí mirándola desde la puerta.

Ella asintió, por inercia. Distando bastante de su respuesta. El chico se acercó hacia ella y se sentó en frente en el poyete.

-          ¿Dónde estamos?

-          Escocia. –no supo por qué esperó algo más lejano, pero resultaban estar en el mismo lugar que Hogwarts.- Cerca de Edimburgo…

-          Es precioso.

Por más que intentaba descubrir civilización en la distancia, solo encontraba más monte, más verde.

-          No he pasado mucho tiempo en casa desde hace dos años, pero siempre que vengo me siento aliviado. Como si nada me alcanzase aquí.

Hasta ese momento Ysera no se había sentido a la vista de nadie, tal vez por la explicación de Eo respecto al encantamiento de su ventanal, pero ahora que Darrow lo exponía como posibilidad, sus sensaciones eran muy diferentes. No se imaginaba cómo eran los ataques a los que Darrow acudía con tanta frecuencia, cómo habría sido la noche anterior junto al padre de Storm y frente a Alexander, ni cómo se habría dado el golpe que hirió su frente. Ciertamente no se hacía a una idea de nada en absoluto, pero tampoco quería ponerle imagen a algo que ya en su anonimato la aterrorizaba.

Las vistas del ventanal ahora no eran tan placenteras. Sentía que algo la observada tras cada árbol, que todo se movía en la distancia acercándose hacia ella, acorralándola en esa habitación. Darrow notó su incomodidad, pues se había erguido un poco de su postura de piernas dobladas hacia el pecho. Hasta echó mano de su varita sin ser consciente.

-          Nadie te puede hacer daño aquí. –quiso relajarla. Ysera cortó su conexión con su pesadilla.- La casa está protegida, y aunque no lo estuviese, estoy aquí. –cogió su mano, alejándola de su varita. Ysera se sonrió, tierna.

-          El líder del Eje. –recordó. El sonrió bajo también, no muy a favor del apodo.- ¿De dónde viene el nombre? El Eje. –curioseaba. Él negaba.

-          No lo hemos elegido nosotros. -introducía.- La prensa nunca habla de esto, de los ataques, digo… Pero cuando todo empezó hubo una columna de opinión en El Profeta, escrita por un periodista bastante fantasioso a la hora de escribir, la verdad, que nos denominó así. El Eje del bien. –pausó. Miraba por la ventana.- Ya te digo, no se hablaba de ataques, pero hablaba de Alexander, o los Dantsov y su rama ideológica y de cómo Darrow Brice y los suyos –citaba.- se habían dispuesto a defender la idea general contraria a la suya. El Eje del bien contra el Eje del mal. –pausó.- La primera vez que me enfrenté a Alexander en uno de los ataques, cara a cara, nos denominó así para burlarse de nosotros. Desde entonces se nos quedó el nombre, de una forma u otra. Al menos nos deshicimos de la segunda parte, el Eje es suficiente. –ella asintió.

-          ¿Somos muchos?

-          ¿Somos? –se sorprendió. Ysera se encogió de hombros.

-          No esperarás que me quede al margen ¿no?

-          Sinceramente, sí... –con la pregunta, Ysera le había dado una terrible noticia.- No quiero que te involucres en esto.

-          Si quieren atacarme, o a quien sea, quiero defenderme o ayudar en lo que pueda—

-          Es peligroso—

-          Pero algo habrá que pueda hacer ¿no? No digo de ir contigo a una defensa… -el rostro del chico se tornó a pálido. Claramente se negaba a esa idea.- Pero, no sé…

La chica no le quitaba el ojo de encima a su rostro, esperando ver de nuevo disponibilidad a hablar. Darrow miraba por la ventana pensativo otra vez.

-          Hay algo que sí puedes hacer, no para mí o el Eje, o sea, no es un… trabajo, pero siempre puede ayudar llegados a cierto punto. –se imaginaba el qué.

-          Ni siquiera sé si me atrevo a hablar con Damen tras lo que me habéis contado, no sé hasta qué punto puedo acercarme a él… Tampoco sé cómo me sentiría haciéndolo…

Es cierto que el juego a las preguntas que ambos se llevaban había ayudado a Ysera a averiguar cosas sobre los Dantsov y Alexander en sí, pero de ahí a usar información contra Damen… eso era algo muy diferente con lo que no se sentía cómoda.

-           No quiero que seas una espía. Ni que traiciones a Damen si sois amigos, o lo que sea que seáis.

-          No somos nada. –puntualizó.- Ni amigos, creo… -no sabía cómo se sentía del todo al respecto del chico.

-          Sea como sea… te confía más de lo que ninguno de nosotros llegamos a saber. No quiero que me cuentes su vida, insisto, pero—

-          Descuida. Si se le escapa algo interesante, te lo diré. –para eso tampoco le hacía falta que Darrow se lo pidiese.

-          ¿Hablarás con él?

-          ¿Sobre que sé que su hermano y su familia son unos asesinos y que no sé qué pensar de él? –Darrow rio apenado. Ysera asintió.- No me sale fingir que sigo confiando en él, así que sí.

Volvían a repetirse las posturas, ella le observaba a él mientras Darrow no parecía querer fijar su mirada en ningún punto fijo del paisaje. No hubo necesidad de hablar durante unos minutos.

-          Storm me habló del otro asesinato. El de hace un año. –él asintió, aún centrado en el verde.- ¿Fue Alexander?

-          En un inicio, dudábamos que Alexander pudiese hacer algo así. Por eso nos costó creerlo, pero... Alexander es capaz de eso y más. –su voz sonaba agotada.- Llegamos tarde, pero no lo suficiente como para no presenciarlo. –si Ysera sentía ganas de vomitar en ese instante por el dolor interno, no quiso imaginarse Darrow.

-          Cuando pasó lo de los Ferrec… Teren dijo que había habido dos asesinatos, pero tú dijiste tres…

Darrow giró el rostro hacia ella. No iba a pedirle explicaciones, las esperaba por su iniciativa propia. Así que se limitó a esperar el tiempo que Darrow necesitase. Cuando se dignó a hablar, claramente no se encontraba en la mejor condición para ello.

-          Hace meses, en mayo, fuimos a proteger un ataque en Madrid contra una familia Muggle. Su hijo, Raúl, es compañero de Teren, solo que un año mayor.

Se interrumpió a sí mismo, tragando saliva. Por un instante Ysera estuvo a punto de pedirle que no siguiese solo para darle el respiro que parecía proporcionarle el ahorrase la historia. Tampoco le salieron las palabras para entorpecerlo.

-          Intenté rechazar un ataque de Alexander. Digamos que no lo desvié en la dirección correcta. –su sonrisa era claramente fingida.

Ysera no sabía qué decirle, ni qué hacer. Se acomodó un poco hacia delante y siguió sujetando su mano, ahora con más fuerza.

-          Dio de lleno a la madre de Raúl.-no dijo nada más.

-          Darrow… -acarició su mano. Él la miró de refilón.- Tú intentabas protegerles, no fue tu culpa—

-          Si intento protegerles debería haber sido yo el que se llevase ese hechizo, y no mandárselo a ella. Así entonces la habría protegi—

-          Nadie te obliga a hacer esto ¿vale? Llevas salvando a personas años, Darrow… fue un accidente, si alguien la mató fue Alexander—

-          No quiero hablar de ello. –lo respetó.

Asintió y lo dejó estar, al menos esa parte. Seguía sintiendo demasiada curiosidad al respecto de todo.

-          ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? Sobre los ataques… -la dio paso.- ¿Hay alguna manera de… quitar una vida, sin hacer uso de las maldiciones imperdonables?

-          Sí… Puedes combinar hechizos de todo tipo, y hay encantamientos lo suficientemente potentes como para destrozarte. –se estremeció.- Nosotros nos limitamos a ir y crear una protección suficiente para las familias mientras dure el ataque, sobre todo tras lo de mayo… -pausó.- Luego, nos limitamos a protegernos y aturdirlos. Si vemos que hay mucho peligro alguien intenta aparecerse con las víctimas en algún lugar seguro mientras los demás seguimos en el lugar. A veces nos dividimos, con apariciones, nos los llevamos o se nos llevan. Ellos buscan lo que buscan, y nosotros nos conformamos con repelerles y, si les pillamos, inmovilizarles para poder llevarles a los calabozos del Ministerio. Allí Violetta y el resto del Eje que trabaje con ella se encargan del resto. Normalmente se les encarcela, pero muchos salen en libertad sin juicio porque… bueno, los Dantsov.

-          ¿Alguna vez habéis capturado a Alexander? –negó.- Imagino que no serviría de mucho si el juez Supremo es su padre…

-          No sabríamos qué pasaría, la verdad. En caso de capturarle le llevaríamos frente a Macar directamente. Si no lo hacemos con el resto es porque las consecuencias normalmente no han sido las mejores. –no entró en detalles.- Con Alexander sería diferente, imagino. Para bien o para mal. –pausó.- No sé qué pasaría llegado el momento, en el que se nos presentase la oportunidad de… -suspiró.

-          Tan… difícil, es.- preguntaba.

Seguía sin hacerse a una idea de lo que sería el enfrentamiento mágico entre dos personas en una situación como esa. Pero que Alexander fuese tan inalcanzable para todos, le hacía temerlas aún más.

-          No he visto a un mago más rápido, ni más astuto, ni más fuerte que él. –rio, esta vez no con ironía.- Bueno, sí. Anda por ahí abajo colgando murciélagos en la cocina. –Ysera sonrió.- Pero es lo que dijimos, el límite que Alexander alcanzaría, Teren ni se lo plantea. Le entiendo, yo tampoco creo que fuese capaz y nunca le exigiría nada diferente, ni a nadie. Teren tiene su forma de combatir a Alexander… -se señaló la cabeza.- Él prefiere encargarse de manejar las defensas, de analizarlo todo, de seguir sus pasos… Y luego de salvarnos la vida. Pero si puede evitar atacar… lo hará. Y está en su pleno derecho. Es la cabeza de todos nosotros, da igual lo que digan de mí. Yo no podría hacer nada en las defensas sin él detrás, sea donde sea. Entrena conmigo, piensa por mí cuando me puede la rabia… Yo soy muy como Alexander, por desgracia—

-          No digas eso, por favor… -él rio, triste.

-          No me refiero a lo que piensas. Pero actúo mucho en caliente. Él también. Luego, Teren es la cabeza fría.

Sabía que en ese momento servía de poco tener a Teren como su esperanza. Más que nada porque por más que se imaginase en la cabeza todas las posibilidades para que aquello saliese bien, cada cual era más complicada. Ysera se aferró a las palabras de Darrow para admirar aún más a un chico que, siendo el objetivo principal de los ataques, seguía al pie del cañón de la mejor manera que podía.

-          Tengo miedo de volver a Hogwarts… -confesó.

-          Eso quieren. Por eso atacan a las familias, para que gente como tú o Teren no vayáis.

-          No pienso irme… -Darrow se sonrió.- Solo digo que… Tengo miedo. De verle por los pasillos, a él o sus amigos… De que la próxima vez no esté ni Storm, ni Damen. Ni tú…

-          Escúchame…-ahora cogía él su mano.- Primero, siempre vamos a estar ahí. Hasta Damen –puso los ojos en blanco al hablar.- imagino, sea por el motivo que sea. Pero en caso de no estarlo… Alexander nunca te haría daño en Hogwarts. Es demasiado arriesgado para él y los suyos que algo se dé en un sitio como la escuela. Por otro lado… No pretendo asustarte, pero acabar contigo en plena Sala Común no le traería mucha gloria. A él le van las cosas a lo grande.

-          Qué bien… -ironizaba.- No sé cómo aguantas verle día a día, sabiendo lo que hace…

-          Yo tampoco, créeme…

En silencio, se acompañaron un rato más hasta que Bianca vino a buscarles. Pedía colaboración en el salón, y lo hacía enfundada en un vestido blanco cubriendo su piel manchada de rojo. Su pelo, recogido en un moño alborotado, dejaba ver que fingía ser una novia cadáver. Cuando llegaron abajo comprobaron que eran los únicos de apariencia normal.

Storm vestía con una falda negra de tul hasta los pies y un top del mismo color, acompañándolo de guantes de encaje. Su pelo rizado, si ya de por sí abultaba alrededor de su cabeza, esa tarde lo hacía aún más al estar completamente cardado. Tenía dos arañas blancas decorando el tocado, labios negros y ojos del mismo color esparcido por todo el párpado. Irónicamente, en contraste con su imagen, jugaba amorosamente con tres murciélagos de plástico dotados de vida mágica.

La casa parecía digna de una atracción grotesca. Afuera aún lucía el sol, al menos sus últimos destellos, pero en el interior habían ambientado de tal forma que la oscuridad les acompañase. Hasta se reflejaban relámpagos en el techo debido a algún encantamiento. Las únicas voces que se oían eran, para empezar, la de Bianca obligándoles a cambiar su atuendo, pero una vez se hubo ido a terminar sus cosas, solo Teren y Eo ambientaban.

Estaban en la cocina, decorando galletas de diferentes formas con todo tipo de colores. Teren sostenía una en forma de calabaza ya cubierta de color naranja intentando decorarla aún más con pequeñas marcas negras. Lo hacía de manera meticulosa, casi mordiéndose la lengua mientras Eo a su lado le empujaba con el codo.

-          ¡Eo! –protestaba.

Iba disfrazado de algo parecido a un botones de blanco y negro con el cuello ensangrentado, fingiendo una decapitación. Ella reía, vestida de clásica muñeca con un traje color rosa pastel también rociada de sangre.

-          Estás hecho un artista ¿eh? –por culpa de la muchacha, Teren había trazado una línea curva de color negro que debería haber sido recta.

-          Lo sería si no fueses una envidiosa y una manazas.

-          ¿Manazas yo?

-          Tus arañas parecen pulpos.

-          Al menos parecen algo, tu calabaza parece una espiral. –Teren frunció el ceño.

Salvo ese pequeño incidente, el resto de sus líneas eran bastante rectas.

-          ¿Espiral? –Eo cogió un palillo decidida y removió los colores en su galleta. En círculo.

-          ¿Ves?

Teren dejó caer la pasta a la mesa con decepción. Eo reía. Como venganza, Teren desprendió a todas las arañas de sus patas de galleta con un simple movimiento de mano en el aire.  Eo ya no reía tanto.

-          ¡Eh!

-          ¿Qué?

-          ¡Hemos dicho nada de magia, estábamos haciéndolo al estilo Muggle—

-          Y así es. Tus pulpos están tan horrorizados que han decidido mutilarse.

-          No sé por qué te crees tan listo, sabes que mi madre no aceptará que pongamos esas galletas en la mesa—

-          Pues no sé qué haces que no te pones a hacer nuevas.

-          La madre que te… -respiró profundamente.- ¡Arréglalas!

-          Nada de magia.

Su actitud solo provocó que Eo no fuese capaz de llevar las cosas con calma. Se alejó de la mesa y cogió su varita mientras Teren seguía decorando calabazas. Este paró en el acto cuando tres tubos de pintura para alimentos naranja se alzaban al frente de su cara. Su rostro se congeló.

-          Eo…

-          ¿Sí?

-          No se te ocurra…

-          ¿El qué?

Agitó su mano y los tres tubos se vaciaron entre la cara y pecho del muchacho. Este, sin moverse, apretaba sus labios entre ellos y se giraba a la chica. Su agotamiento y su desaprobación eran claros, hasta bajo tanta pintura naranja. Eo reía.

-          No sabía que tuvieses doce años.

-          Ni yo que te quedase tan mal el naranja. –él alzó una ceja.

-          ¿Ah sí?

El humor de Eo se esfumó cuando a la espalda de su compañero, el resto de botes se alzaban en su dirección. Negro, naranja, verde… la mezcla no hacía ilusión a una Eo que buscó protegerse con los brazos doblados sobre su rostro. Inútilmente.

-          ¡Teren! –protestó.

Su vestido rosa palo ahora tenía motivos de otros tantos colores diferentes, al igual que su pelo y su piel.

-          ¡Pero qué narices hacéis!

Darrow accedía a la cocina con unos pantalones negros mal cortados hacia la rodilla y una camisa blanca destrozada de igual manera. Parecía ser un zombie, aunque no había terminado de colorear su cuerpo. Observaba a Eo con desprecio, ya que la muchacha permanecía estática rodeada de manchas de pintura ya fuese en la pared como en el suelo.

-          ¿Pensáis limpiarlo ahora también al estilo Muggle o qué?

-          Eso pregúntaselo a tu amigo, es el que ha tenido la brillante idea—

-          ¡Eh! Tú me has pringado a mí primero—

-          Solo a ti, no al resto de la casa—

-          Teren. –Darrow le miraba con los brazos formando en jarra. Su amigo no daba crédito.

-          Vamos, no me jodas ¿no ves que ella también—

-          Es mi casa, es mi hermana. Si de verdad piensas que me voy a poner de tu lado, no me conoces—

-          Darrow, no me—

-          Limpia. –sentenció.- Y no vuelvas a tirarle nada a Eo. –la chica se aguantaba la risa mientras Teren claramente controlaba su desprecio hacia ambos. Cogió un trapo y fue hacia su localización para comenzar a limpiar.- Y deberías cambiarte, el naranja te queda fatal.

Esa vez Eo tuvo que reír en voz alta por razones obvias. Les dejó en la cocina ya fuese limpiando o ensuciándolo todo aún más, no le preocupaba en absoluto. En el salón, Ysera se terminaba de arreglar como podía con lo que le habían dado. Llevaba un traje de arlequín negro y rojo compuesto de vestido y leotardos que acompañaba de pelo encrespado en dos coletas altas. Se entretenía trabajando su maquillaje tétrico, no quería usar la magia para eso.

Bianca aún correteaba por todos lados preparando todo para tener una cena diga del inframundo. Su vestido blanco le entorpecía el camino cada dos por tres, chocándose como esa vez ya fuese con la pared o con quien quisiese cruzar las puertas. Darrow casi se la llevó por delante cuando se dirigía a la parte trasera, riendo al ver su madre tan feliz y puesta en situación. Pintaba una sonrisa en sus labios solo de pensar en estar en casa con sus amigos, pudiendo reunir a su madre con su hermana después de tantas semanas.

La ternura de su gesto se fue esfumando a medida que llegaba al exterior. La parte trasera de la casa, en donde residía un jardín más habitado que el de la entrada, contaba con mesas de madera y asientos para poder disfrutar de la velada que se desease al aire libre. Había también una piscina de forma cuadrada que en esas fechas ya no usaban. Estaba aun así repleta de agua, solo que esta actuaba más bien como fuente con chorros ascendentes y descendentes que se movían a lo largo y ancho de su zona para conformar un juego visual. Frente a ese espectáculo de placer a los ojos estaba Storm, con la mirada perdida en el reflejo cristalino.

El chico fue hacia ella, quedando a su lado.

-          No das mucho miedo… -cuando le vio llegar, comprobó que Darrow aún no había acabado su disfraz.

-          Ysera quiere pintarrajearme. Al estilo Muggle.

-          Paciencia, pues. –regresó la vista al frente. A la fuente de agua.

-          ¿Estás bien?

-          Intento olvidar que mis padres casi mueren. Solo por una noche. Pero no funciona demasiado. –él guardó silencio.- Gracias, por proteger a mi padre.

-          No las des.

-          Ojalá no tuviese que hacerlo, sí. –odiaba tener que dar las gracias por algo así.- Mi madre fingía no estar asustada. Ayer, digo, cuando Teren me llevó con ella. Supongo que es el papel que le ha tocado representar.

-          Violetta nunca ha tenido miedo, pero es normal que ayer la cosa fuese diferente. Le tocó demasiado de cerca. –pausó.- Yo lo tengo siempre que me presento a una defensa. Al fin y al cabo, nunca sé si saldré vivo de ellas… y tampoco sé qué pasa con Eo mientras no estoy cerca. O de mi madre.

-          Tu madre sabe protegerse a sí misma, y mantengo que Eo seguro que también—

-          No dudo de sus capacidades, mi madre es una excelente bruja y Eo está aprendiendo muy rápido a usar su varita, pero…

-          Alexander es mejor.

-          Alexander es mejor. –confirmaba.

-          He estado pensando… -ella confesaba.- No sé si sería de gran ayuda en las defensas, contigo, pero creo que podría ayudar a Teren.

-          ¿Sigues queriendo entrar? –era una sorpresa. Storm asintió.- Pensé que sería cosa del momento…

-          Bueno, ya dije que no iba a permitir a los Dantsov acercarse a mi familia, y si con ello les puedo evitar que se acerquen a cualquier otra, lo haré. No sirve de nada querer salvar al mundo si no te mueves de tu sitio. –él sonrió de medio lado.

-          No esperaba que vinieses a las defensas. Más bien, creo que tampoco te dejaría. –Storm alzó una ceja.

-          ¿Perdona? ¿No me crees capaz?

-          No. –no le tembló el pulso al negarlo.- No al principio, al menos. No me mires así –se protegía.-, sé qué eres capaz de hacer, no es que te vea incapaz de ello, pero… Se necesitan muchos escrúpulos para esto. Saber mostrar cierta indiferencia, y a mí ya me resulta complicado.

-          Eres un pasional… -Darrow rio.

-          Lo soy. Pero tú también. Creo que eres muy como Teren respecto a esto. –no lo negó.- A él el acudir a una defensa le deja trastocado demasiado tiempo. Insisto, no digo que no fueses de gran ayuda, él al fin y al cabo es una garantía para nosotros cuando viene, pero… Dormir por la noche es más difícil para Teren que para mí después de ello.

-          Por eso prefiero no ir. Me gusta dormir tranquila.

Una nueva sonrisa ladeada en el rostro de Darrow, venida por la ternura que le causaba el escucharla, el mirarla.

-          Obviamente, te acompañaría si me lo pidieses.

-          ¿En serio?

-          Sí.

Su mirada seguía fija en el punto inicial, los largos chorros de agua que se movían en el espacio de manera lenta y pausada. Calmándola.

-          Eres muy valiente, te admiro por ello.

-          ¿Cómo crees que podrías ayudar a Teren? –no quería volver a oír hablar sobre sus propias labores.

-          Se me dan bien las pociones, y soy bastante analítica. No me quiero meter en vuestra manera de planear las cosas pero, si puedo dar mis puntos de vista, lo haré. Y quiero ayudar a Teren siempre que pueda en San Mungo. –Darrow asintió.- Pero más te vale aceptar mi varita cuando me ofrezca a utilizarla. –sonrió él.

-          Será más que bienvenida. –Storm sintió curiosidad.

-          ¿Qué esperabais mi madre y tú? Respecto a mí, digo.

-          Claramente no que te alzases en armas. –rio.- Tu madre no es tonta, por muy poderosa que seas no quiere a su hija peleando contra Alexander y los suyos. Imagino que al igual que yo, simplemente queríamos poder contar contigo en todo esto. De la manera que fuese. Que no te limitases a opinar y mantenerte al margen. –pausó.- Ya te dije que me gusta como piensas, y que confío en ti. Poder contar contigo para hablar de estos temas y poder tener otra opinión al respecto sobre cómo hacer las cosas es siempre bienvenido.

-          Pero hay mucha gente que puede hacer eso, no sé por qué tanto interés en que sea yo.

-          Nadie puede hacer el papel que tu madre hace en todo esto. Solo hay una Violetta Pemberton. –ejemplificaba.- Solo hay una Storm Pemberton, yo no confío en la palabra de cualquiera.

-          También hay solo un Darrow Brice. –quiso quitarse la presión. Él, asqueado, hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-          Y menos mal, dos como yo sería insoportable. –Storm rio.

-          No te lo discuto, uno ya me saca de mis casillas lo suficiente.

-          Vaya, gracias.

-          De nada. –siguió. Esta vez hasta Darrow rio.- Gracias por invitarme a venir, no me apetecía mucho estar en el castillo…

-          No las des, momentos así es mejor pasarlos con amigos.

Darrow pasó su mano por encima del hombro de la chica para atraerla a él en un gesto cariñoso de apenas unos segundos. Quiso hacerla sentir acogida, cercana a él y su familia una vez más. Ahuyentarla del claro malestar que toda esa situación había depositado en ella. Storm sintió un escalofrío al sentir no solo su piel, también sus palabras, una extraña sensación de frío que al instante le aportó calidez.

Esa vez, al contrario que la última, no tuvo reparo en aceptar la amistad.

-          Sin duda.


	25. De vuelta al castillo

Nunca se hace tarde cuando se disfruta del tiempo transcurrido. Fue la teoría a la que llegaron tras horas y horas de cháchara posteriores a una cena de miedo. 

Al igual que en el almuerzo, Bianca proporcionó a sus invitados mangares dignos de Halloween, solo que esta vez varios elementos dispuestos por la mesa se movían de vez en cuando de plato en plato. Ysera no llegó a acostumbrarse nunca, dando brincos cada vez que su trozo de pan saltaba de su mano para ir a parar al asiento de enfrente.

Luego hablaron, y hablaron. También jugaron, o eso intentaban, bajo el dictado de los dos únicos con experiencia en juegos Muggle. Teren, que no se había limpiado las manchas naranjas del traje por mucha queja que recibiese, propuso entretenimiento para rato junto a una Ysera que les llevó a alcanzar altas horas de la madrugada. Pese a no ser su culpa, Bianca no pudo evitar sentirse el impedimento de que los presentes descansasen. Tras más de veinticuatro horas sin dormir, ninguno de los muchachos echaba en falta el sueño. Estaban en un momento de su día a día en el que su cuerpo no era consciente de mucho de lo que a su alrededor se daba. Aun así, aceptaron ir a dormir no más tarde de la hora que marcaba el reloj.

Eo acompañó a Ysera y Storm a su dormitorio con el único propósito de darles las buenas noches. Un gesto inocente que terminó convirtiéndose en cerca de cuarenta minutos de nuevas charlas esta vez más dramáticas que en la velada en familia. No pudieron ignorar que ahora todas estaban al corriente de los sucesos. Buscaban apoyar a Storm tras lo sucedido con sus padres, luego relajar a una inquieta Ysera que aún no se hacía a la idea del peligro latente. Finalizaron su charla recordando a Eo que todos estaban juntos en eso, pues era ahora la chica la que se iba hacia su dormitorio con el pesar en su cuerpo.

Estaba tan contenta de estar en casa, con su madre y su hermano, que hasta ese momento había logrado olvidarse de lo que se cocía ahí fuera. Se sentía protegida entre las paredes de su hogar, sobre todo si su hermano estaba allí con ella. Aun así, no pudo evitar acercarse a la ventana del pasillo para observar a través de ella el oscuro bosque que los acogía.

Nunca le había dado miedo la noche, la luz de la luna y las estrellas servían de compañía suficiente, pero desde antes de verano… Mucho antes. Desde que asumió en lo que su hermano y su madre estaban metidos, la seguridad nunca fue la misma. Daba igual dónde se encontrase, siempre se sentía vulnerable.

-          ¿Eo? –precisamente por ese pensamiento, se giraba brusca a Teren.

-          Perdón… -se disculpaba por su reacción.- Me has asustado.

-          Pues ya no llevo el disfraz. –buscaba calmar el ambiente.

Era cierto, ya llevaba un pantalón largo de pijama y una camiseta vieja encima. Ella seguía vestida de muñeca diabólica, pringada de mil colores a causa de la travesura de Teren que, obviamente, tuvo que limpiar. Habían decidido disfrazarse de forma simple, nada extravagante, y además Eo había pedido a Teren que le facilitase un disfraz Muggle para seguir sus pasos sin magia, preparándose todo con sus manos.

-          ¿Estás bien? –había regresado la vista al bosque.

-          Antes me relajaba mirar por la ventana. Pensaba en cómo el tiempo se movía ahí fuera mientras yo me comía la cabeza por tonterías. Les quitaba importancia así. En cambio ahora… -sintió frío.- No me siento cómoda mirando al bosque, siento que me observan, que hay alguien ahí fuera…O que todo podría arder en cuestión de segundos.

-          Bueno, entonces alza un poco la vista ¿no? –le miró a él, confundida.- Las estrellas no se van a mover, y no creo que hayas de preocuparte de si arden o no. –sonreía. Ella se contagió también. El cielo siempre había sido su mayor foco de desconexión.- Aún me sorprende que no cogieses Astronomía…

-          No quiero perder el cariño a las estrellas a base de acostumbrarme a ellas. Aunque viendo cómo va Adivinación… -él rio.- No sé si es que la materia en sí es inútil o si yo en realidad no quiero ver el futuro.

-          ¿Por qué no querrías?

-          Por miedo a lo que vería… Ya bastante tengo con no saber si me despertaré cada día a causa de malas noticias o… -suspiró.

-          Tienes poca fe en tu hermano. Es duro de roer, no creo que acabar con él sea tarea fácil.

-          No es solo mi hermano. Que ataquen a mi madre, a mi familia… A ti. –recordó.

Él sintió un temblor recorriendo su estómago.

-          ¿A mí?

-          Se te tiene aprecio aunque seas un sabelotodo ¿recuerdas? –pinchó, empujándole con su propia cintura como gesto cariñoso. Él sonrió por lo bajo.

-          Procuro protegerme. Y a tu hermano.

-          Más te vale…

-          También a ti, lo sabes ¿no? –asintió tímida.- Te lo he dicho muchas veces, no dejaría que te hiciesen daño.

Eo no respondió, se limitó a mirar hacia el bosque esperando que las palabras de Teren hiciesen efecto en su temor.

-          Ve a descansar. –animaba él, a lo que ella aceptó desviando al fin la mirada.

Antes de alejarse, plantó un beso en la mejilla del chico.

-          Gracias. –él no respondió de vuelta. Tampoco podía.

Se tomó más tiempo del que precisaba para regresar a su dormitorio, que también era el de Darrow. Había querido comprobar si el despejar la mirada con el cielo estrellado también le serviría a él, pero eso solo le hacía pensar en la persona que acostumbraba a hacerlo.

Bajó a la segunda planta y entró al dormitorio, contagiándose de un sueño repentino. Guardó lo que tenía sobre la cama en el macuto ignorando que Darrow estaba apoyado en la mesa que quedaba a su espalda sin quitarle el ojo de encima. Al igual que Teren, ya iba en pijama, solo que el del anfitrión carecía de camiseta. Se acercó al recién llegado, imitando su tarea con su propia mochila. Le miraba con el rostro ladeado.

-          Qué. –ya era consciente de la atención que levantaba. Darrow rio.

-          Nada. –le dio un suspiro.- ¿Qué tal estaban?

Antes de su marcha, Teren había anunciado que iba a darle las buenas noches a las chicas.

-          No lo sé. Storm e Ysera ya dormían.

Eso en realidad lo desconocía. Solo recordaba su puerta cerrada.

-          ¿Y mi hermana?

-          Como últimamente. –pausó.- Tiene miedo.

-          Normal.

Era como si Darrow no le estuviese escuchando del todo. Le miraba aún, sin llegar a dirigir su rostro del todo.

-          ¿Qué te pasa? –le incomodaba.

-          Nada. Te tiene cariño. Mi hermana, digo.

Teren le miró de reojo, lo justo para comprobar que su amigo seguía mirándole al decir esas palabras. Seguía incómodo.

-          Y yo a ella. –no sabía qué decir. Asumió que había errado cuando oyó a Darrow reír por lo bajo. Soltó el macuto.- ¿Qué pasa ahora?

-          Nada, nada.

-          Deja de decir nada.

Para evitar alargar aquello, fue al baño del dormitorio perdiendo en él más tiempo del que en realidad necesitaba. Cuando regresó, el rostro de Darrow no había cambiado mucho. Le ignoró todo lo que pudo y se fue a su cama, deshaciéndose de la luz de camino pese a que su compañero aún no había acabado de recoger. Lo dejó a medias para él también ir a su cobijo y meterse bajo las sábanas. Teren se preguntaba cuánto tiempo tardaría Darrow en romper el silencio.

-          ¿Le tienes cariño o algo m—

-          ¡Darrow, joder! –le tiró un cojín sin necesidad de tocarlo.

Dio de lleno en la cara de su amigo, que reía.

-          Tengo que interesarme, es mi hermana—

-          Pues ya está.

-          ¿Ya está? –Darrow se posaba sobre sus brazos para mirar a Teren. Este ni se movía de bajo sus mantas. Se sentía más protegido y seguro si no tenía que mirarle.- ¿Cómo que ya está?

-          Que es tu hermana, nada más. –aclaró.

Darrow volvió a tumbarse, con media sonrisa. Lo hizo en silencio y, aun así, Teren era capaz de escucharle.

-          Deja de sonreírte. Ni siquiera sé por qué te sonríes. –protestó.

-          Por nada. –insistía.

Le dio otros segundos de silencio. Cuando comenzó a hablar de nuevo, Teren bufó.

-          Solo digo que no me importa, o sea, no voy a caparte ni nada si te acercas a ella—

-          Qué honor.

-          Me fío de ti.

-          Otra vez, qué honor. –insistía, irónico.

De nuevo un silencio breve.

-          Aunque si te pasas te caparé—

-          Darrow por el amor de Merlín, quiero dormir.

Darrow rio. No le iba a dar tregua.

-          ¿Lo sabe? –Teren sollozó.

-          Quién.

-          Eo.

-          El qué. –Darrow rio. Teren bufó en respuesta.- No hay nada que deba saber—

-          Hombre, si no se lo dices, poco vas a conseguir—

-          No tengo nada que decirle.

Darrow se había vuelto a acomodar sobre sus brazos. Su amigo era consciente de que no le tomaba en serio ni lo más mínimo. Y también era consciente de que no le iba a dejar dormir en los próximos minutos.

-          Oye, sé que a ti estas cosas no te interesan, pero... ¿cuánto hace que no...? –Teren separó sus párpados al máximo ante la sorpresa y se empujó de un brazo para alzarse.

-          ¡¿Qué?! –Darrow reía.- ¿A ti que narices te importa?

-          Curiosidad. Es que, las veces que lo has hecho, normalmente me las contabas—

-          ¡¿Cuándo te he contado yo a ti nada?! ¡Pero si yo nunca...! Y menos desde que empezó la escuela—

-          Si te crees que no sé que este año mojaste, entonces no me cono—

-          Me voy a dormir al sofá. –se alzó.

-          Vale, vale… me callo.

Aceptó a regañadientes el quedarse en el dormitorio. Se arrepintió nada más encontrar una posición decente en la que intentar de nuevo descansar.

-          Pero, por lo menos desde primavera ¿no? fue ahí cuando—

-          Darrow.

Las dos lámparas de las mesillas del de Gryffindor se iluminaron con fuego causado por la rabia del otro chico. Era el aviso de Teren.

-          ¿Desde antes? –insistía. Las llamas aumentaron su tamaño.- Joder, suerte la tuya de tu asexualidad porque, solo de pensarlo, a mí me entra el agobio, que llevo desde verano y—

-          Exacto. Suerte la mía. Me preocupan más otras, mucho más interesantes, como que me maten o no.

Agotado, apagó las llamas que tan poco resultado amenazante habían tenido. Luego, cayó a cuenta de algo. Se volvió a alzar sobre la cama y encendió de nuevo las luces.

-          ¿Desde verano? –Darrow se mantenía como antes.- ¿Quién? ¿Cómo es que no sé yo eso?

-          Yo no sé tu último, porque iba a—

-          Hemos pasado juntos casi todo el verano, cuándo narices ha sido eso—

-          No te importa.

-          ¿Klapp lo sabe? -oyó a Darrow reír con exageración.

-          Oh, sí, y tanto.

Cierto pudor y otra gran parte de pánico se apoderaron de Teren al siquiera llegar a imaginarse algo. Luego, la intriga fue más fuerte.

-          ¿Fue en alguna de las conferencias? Porque— 

-          ¿No dices que no hablas de esto? Pues a dormir. –le espantaba.

Ahora el incómodo era Darrow, gustoso por otro lado de hacerle rabiar en ignorancia. Buscó la manera de girar las tornas.

-          Sueña con mi hermana.

-          Para con eso. –apagaba la luz una vez más y se tapaba con la manta.

-          No me gustaba su último novio. –Teren gruñó, pero, en realidad coincidía con él.

Por lo visto, Eo había mantenido una relación con un mago un año menor que ella desde entrada la primavera de ese año que acabó a mediados de verano. Darrow le conocía de más lejos, mientras que Teren solo le descubrió con la llegada de las vacaciones. Era demasiado charlatán, siempre además sobre tema en los que Darrow o cualquier oyente discrepaban con él. Se emocionaba con todo, guardando claro interés en compartirlo con cualquiera cercano a él independientemente del que el oyente pudiese tener en escucharlo. Hasta el más simple detalle le parecía algo digno de mención, y no se guardaba ningún tipo de opinión, por muy ofensiva o indeseada que fuese.

Eo rompió con él porque _la atracción física que les unió en un inicio, no fue a más_. El chico, enamorado hasta los topes de la joven, desapareció de sus vidas con el corazón roto.

-          Era bastante infumable, sí.

-          ¿Te gustaba ya por entonces? Eo, digo, cuando estaba con el pesado ese.

-          No… -sí. Su propia mentira le sirvió de alerta.- No, que no me gusta, digo. –Darrow reía. Teren se tapaba más con la manta.- Eres insoportable. Más que su ex.

-          Oh, venga. –el chico volvía a alzarse.- Deberías alegrarte, podría estar prohibiéndote que te acerques a ella.

-          Como si te fuese a hacer caso…-le sintió reír.- No tengo interés en acercarme, joder, pero de tenerlo y tú prohibirlo, no te haría—

-          Si quieres le pregunto, si le gustas, digo—

-          ¡Ni se te ocurra!

Gritó en un susurro rabioso a la vez que volvía a erguirse. Darrow aguantaba las ganas de reír ahora.

-          No se te ocurra preguntarle nada, Darrow, o te corto los—

-          ¿Y cómo pretendes llegar a algo con ella si no intentas averiguarlo antes?

-          ¡No voy a dar el paso, no hay paso que dar!

Por algún motivo, los gritos de ahora los mandaba en voz baja, como si le importase de verdad que le escuchasen. Darrow dejó escapar de nuevo su risa y Teren cayó sobre su colchón tirándose del pelo. Miraba al techo pidiéndole paciencia. O que se cayese sobre su amigo, para así al menos silenciarle.

-          Yo creo que le gustas. –confesaba. Teren ponía los ojos en blanco.-  En serio, la conozco, y por cómo te mira… -Teren no respondía.- De hecho no me había fijado hasta que Storm me lo dijo. Bueno, me dejó caer que a ti te gustaba, y la verdad es que es bastante obvio—

-          ¡¿Por qué narices habláis de mí!? –desaprobaba.

De nuevo, alzado un instante para luego dejarse caer otra vez.

-          No hablamos de ti, surgió un comentario sin más. Será que, de tanto convivir con vosotros, no me daba cuenta.

Teren negaba con las manos sobre los ojos. Seguía suplicándole al techo que le hiciese una visita a su amigo.

-          ¿Cuándo te empezó a gustar?

-          Darrow… -protestaba, alargando las vocales de su nombre en largos periodos.

-          Porque durante el curso mucho no la viste, que las veces que veníamos no creo que sirviesen… ¿Verano? ¿Junio, mayo?... –pensaba.- Diremos abril o mayo.

-          Di lo que te salga del—

-          Has tenido tiempo desde entonces de decirle algo ¿no? –Teren sollozó.- Que yo lo digo por ti, vaya…

-          ¿No te trauma? ¿Pensar en tu hermana con pareja o algo? –no sabía ya cómo pararle. Darrow negaba.

-          ¿Por qué? Es mayorcita, si le hace feliz…-se tumbó sobre su cama también. Ambos miraban al techo.- Ella no lo sabe.

-          El qué.

-          Que la quieres.

-          Hemos pasado de gustar a querer, bien.

-          Hombre, más te vale que vaya en serio. –pausó.- Significas mucho para ella. Siempre te ha tenido mucho cariño y confía en ti. –Teren no respondió de ninguna manera.- Lo pasa muy mal cuando vas a una defensa.

-          También cuando vas tú, no es razón para—

-          Pero es diferente. Yo soy su hermano, obviamente se preocupa… Tú no sueles ir por motivos obvios, cada vez que vas y Alexander te ve… Se le llevan los demonios. Hasta yo tengo miedo.

-          ¿Tú también me quieres? –burlaba.

-          Claro que te quiero, subnormal. –Teren rio, no muy alto para no darle el placer de saberlo.- No de la misma manera que Eo, eso sí. No eres mi tipo. -no mentía.

-          Te van más rubios. –Teren tampoco. Él rio.- A lo Alexander.

-          Oh, sí. Ese aire nazi suyo me tiene loco. –rieron.- No, pero… en serio. Eo no es tonta, sabe elegir bien.

-          ¿Lo dices por el pamplinas de su ex?

-          A ver, feo el chico no era… Solo era un poco, demasiado…

-          Entusiasta. –Darrow rio.

-          Sí. Tú eres más calmado. Que no digo que no le veas la gracia a la vida, tampoco es eso. –Teren rio ahora.- Pero le pegas más. Eo es muy dicharachera, cualquier nubarrón ya le enturbia el pensamiento. Tú en cambio te mantienes más sereno, sabes verlo todo con más calma. Ves las nubes como algo más pasajero. No sé, ella aporta la alegría que te falta, y tú la claridad o sensatez que ella necesita—

-          ¿Qué has tomado en la cena? Estás de un filosófico insoportable.

-          Lo digo en serio, cállate. –insistía.- Eres la persona más inteligente que conozco, y ella es lo que más quiero. Tú la proteges a tu manera, y ella cuando se acostumbre dará las hostias que tú no te atreves a dar. –Teren se sonrió.- Hacéis una buena pareja. Quiero lo mejor para mi hermana, en todos los sentidos, así que me alegro de que seas tú, porque claramente no conozco a nadie mejor para ella.

Hubo un silencio. Extrañamente largo para lo que acostumbraba la conversación.

-          ¿No me mandas a la mierda?

-          ¿De qué sirve? Además, me has puesto por las nubes…

-          Bueno, al menos ya no lo niegas. –Darrow oyó a Teren taparse con la manta. Rio.- En serio, deberías intentarlo. Ella no va a dar el paso nunca porque eres mi amigo, no al menos si no ve nada por tu parte. –Teren se mantuvo callado bajo la manta.- ¿Sigues así?

-          Sí… -Darrow rio.- Te prefiero cuando no te enteras de nada. –volvió a reír.

-          El delito lo tienes tú, tanto crear pociones pero, luego, esto, no lo ves.

-          Tú tampoco lo veías, dices que te lo ha dicho Storm.

-          Storm me ha dicho lo tuyo, lo de Eo lo he visto yo. –Teren bufaba bajo la manta.

-          Lo sigo diciendo, tú no lo ves, sea lo mío o de ella, te lo han tenido que decir.

-          O sea que lo confirmas. –Teren maldijo bajo la manta, haciéndole reír una vez más. De verdad que quería dormir, ya solo por dejar de oírle.- Deberías decírselo. –insistía.

Teren le daba vueltas a sus palabras. No le iba a decir nada a Eo, eso no entraba a debate, pero… ¿por qué iba Darrow a ponerle en tal compromiso si no tuviese las ideas claras sobre la chica? Darrow era muchas cosas, pero al menos no se le podían echar en cara actitudes así.

Se retiró la manta de la cara, tanto para respirar como para darse más espacio a pensar. Como si la tela le cohibiese.

-          ¿Estás seguro? –hablaba con cautela.

-          De qué.

-          De que a Eo…

Sintió a Darrow reír. Se arrepintió en acto una vez más de estar teniendo esa conversación con él.

-          No me lo ha dicho, y tampoco se lo he preguntado ni le preguntaré, si así te quedas más tranquilo… Pero, la conozco.

-          También me conocías a mí y no te enteras de una mier—

-          Si no te anduvieras con secretismos—

-          Es mi vida, no son secretismos.

-          Lo que sea… Díselo.

-          No.

-          Tío—

-       Ya veremos. Buenas noches.

Una vez más, Darrow soltó una ligera risa antes de guardar ahora sí un silencio sepulcral. Tal intenso que Teren, tras varios minutos de darle vueltas a la conversación, tuvo que preguntar.

-          Darrow. –él cuestionó con una mueca.- ¿Duermes?

-          No… -dormía. A Teren le dio igual.

-          ¿A ti te importa?

Pese a que ya estaba en trance, sabía a lo que hacía referencia. Sonrió.

-          No… -no ponía mucho esfuerzo en vocalizar.

-          ¿En serio? Porque—

-          Teren, ya eres de la familia. El papel que cojas en ella me da igual.

Agradecido, el de Ravenclaw guardó unos segundos de silencio.

-          Buenas noches.

-           _Nas noches_ …

Los golpes de Storm en la puerta fueron su alarma mañanera. Las tres chicas y Bianca llevaban gran parte de su mañana esperando a que ambos muchachos se decidiesen a despertarse. Viendo que no parecía darse a una hora razonable, Storm tomó la iniciativa de sacarles de la cama.

Teren casi se cae de la suya al oír los portazos de la chica exigiendo su presencia. Repetía una y otra vez que se moría de hambre, que hiciesen el favor de salir de entre las sábanas si no querían que entrase ella varita en mano a mandarles a la cocina. Darrow, por su parte se tapaba con la almohada la cabeza esperando que esta se convirtiese en una cámara acorazada para aislarse de su voz. No tuvo más remedio que espabilarse cuando Teren iba hacia su cama y le sacudía.

Bajaron con cara adormilada, tal cual se despertaron. Si bien las tres chicas iban ya vestidas para disfrutar de la mañana que les quedase por delante, Teren vestía aún su pijama completo y Darrow su parte inferior. Al menos el de Ravenclaw hizo un esfuerzo por prepararse un desayuno con lo ofrecido en la mesa, Darrow ni siquiera era capaz de acercarse la taza a la cara.

Se quedaba dormido sobre su mano.

-          ¿Quieres hacer el favor de despertarte? –Eo protestaba.- Se te va a enfriar el café.

-          Sí, mamá. –fingía estar activo. Eo le daba un patada bajo la mesa.- Perdona, me he equivocado de Brice.

-          No quiero perder la mañana ¿vale? Así que—

-          No vas a perder nada, dame un minuto ¿quieres?

-          Llevamos aquí casi una hora, lirón. –Storm protestaba.

-          ¿Por qué madrugáis tanto? –Teren preguntaba curioso.

-          ¿Madrugar? Son las doce. –Storm insistía.

Ambos muchachos alzaron las cejas con sorpresa.

-          Bueno, pero nos fuimos a dormir tarde, cuenta como madrugón.

-          Que os den, me voy ¿venís?

Tanto Ysera como Storm asintieron a la propuesta de Eo. Más Storm que Ysera, pues a esta le tuvo que acompañar la tostada que aún intentaba comerse.

Incomprendidos, ambos se quedaron desayunando a sus anchas mientras las tres chicas iban a dar un paseo por el bosque. Eo quería enseñarles las mariposas que habitaban alrededor de su hogar, aunque tuvieron que alegarse mínimamente de la casa. De primeras, ni Storm ni Ysera veían aquello como el plan del siglo pero, en cuanto vieron la primera, se les quitaron las ganas de buscar cualquier otra actividad.

No eran mariposas que Ysera pudiese encontrar en el lugar de donde venía. Ni siquiera Storm las había visto antes, y contaba con bastantes años de experiencia en eso de la magia y sus criaturas. Tenían cuatro alas, dos de manera nítida, las que acostumbraban esos insectos, y dos medianamente transparentes.  A la estela de su vuelo iban dejando una cortina dorada brillante, como si dejasen purpurina allá por donde pasaban. Cuando Eo logró que una se posase en el reverso de su mano, las otras dos pudieron observarlas con detenimiento. Esa segunda capa de alas que portaban no llegaba a ser física del todo, era más bien una fina capa de destello, como si la principal se reflejase de alguna forma.

Ysera se preguntaba por qué no las habían visto el día anterior. Ya no en su llegada, se recordaba mirando por la ventana largo y tendido tras el almuerzo y no visualizó destellos dorados por ningún lado. Ni tampoco por la noche. Eo les explicó que esa raza de mariposas descansa la mitad del día, doce horas durmiendo que coinciden con las horas más oscuras de la tierra. Durante el día, sus paseos se ven desde cualquier distancia gracias a la estela purpurinosa, pero su hogar en el bosque está tan alejado de su casa que verlas es difícil.

Debido a su excursión, esa vez fueron Teren y Darrow los que tuvieron que esperar a las chicas para poder comer todos juntos, solo que en su caso prefirieron no quejarse para no recibir un vocerío merecido. Tras el almuerzo nadie quiso moverse de la mesa, Bianca hacía demasiadas preguntas en las que tenía infinito interés, y los chicos no se atrevía a poner fin a aquellas conversaciones que la madre de los Brice iniciaba.

Fue su propio hijo el que se encargó de darle un punto final a esa intensa reunión cuando entendió que era el momento de irse. A su madre le costó ocultar el disgusto, claramente no quería alejarse de sus hijos una vez más, desconociendo cuándo volvería a verlos, o si lo volvería a hacer. Sobre todo a su hija.

Storm e Ysera decidieron despedirse de Bianca las primeras y agradecerle su trato y amabilidad para que, tras también Teren, pudiesen darle intimidad tanto con Eo como con Darrow. Ninguno prestó atención al tiempo que tardaban dentro, no eran quiénes para estar echándoles vistazos al reloj. Y menos cuando Eo y Darrow abandonaban la casa para ir a su encuentro y Eo lo hacía con los ojos rojos.

Fue de nuevo un duro golpe de realidad para todos, abandonaban esa casa que les había servido de refugio tras el infierno vivido previamente. Tenían que de nuevo poner un pie en Hogwarts y dejar el otro en el aire en caso de tener que escapar.

Ysera cogió la mano de Eo en cuanto esta llegó a su lado para darle cariño, sin querer tampoco agobiarla mucho, y hasta Harry decidió bajar del hombro de su dueña para saltar al de la chica y darle mimos. Teren en cambio la acogió tras poner su mano sobre su hombro y la fundió entre sus brazos para que pudiese desahogarse. Le susurró algo al oído y luego miró a Darrow, que asintió. Acto seguido Teren y Eo se desaparecieron. Ysera y Storm aceptaron las manos de Darrow, y no tardaron en seguirles.

Tras la espiral de sensaciones y sentirse descomponer, todos pisaron suelo conocido. La plaza de entrada a Hogwarts les acogía una vez más y, pese a lo que dejaban atrás, el volver a la escuela no estaba tan mal. No mientras siguiesen juntos.

Aún era pronto por la tarde, no les apetecía adentrarse en el castillo y arriesgarse a amargar más su final de domingo. Aceptaron la propuesta de Teren y fueron a dar un paseo por los jardines, esta vez cruzando el puente y alejándose así un poco de la marabunta que por allí se reunía.

No había mucho ánimo en el ambiente, Darrow tuvo que adelantarse con Eo varios minutos para charlar con ella en privado e intentar devolverle la sonrisa. No pareció que se le diese mal cuando todos se sentaron bajo un árbol a charlar, mostrándose ella mucho más activa. Poco a poco fue soltándose, sonreía y hasta reía cuando el resto lo hacía. Al día siguiente, o incluso esa misma noche al pisar el Gran Comedor, la realidad volvería a hacerse con ellos, Por ello, mejor disfrutar del tiempo que les quedaba.

Fue la hora de la cena lo que puso punto final a ese fin de semana. Lo hicieron en el último momento, esperando coincidir con aún menos gente posible en los bancos del comedor. Casi todas las casas estaban ya en sus salas comunes, solo los más rezagados merodeaban por allí tomando algo de postre.

Ninguno de los cinco había siquiera acudido a cambiarse de ropa o dejar los macutos. No eran los únicos, y aun así se sentían demasiado visibles. Storm e Ysera cenaron en Slytherin acompañadas de Cereal y de un Harry que había regresado a un lugar más conocido, mientras el resto de su compañía se dividía en sus respectivas casas. 

Solo Teren se vio forzado a desplazarse hacia la casa roja cuando Klapp, ya reunido con Darrow y al día de todo lo que les rodeaba, le exigía al _solitario de Ravenclaw_ unirse a ambos para un postre edulcorado. A sabiendas de que no tenía escapatoria, Teren acudió a la llamada de sus dos amigos para, al menos, clausurar la cena en buena compañía.

Con menor ánimo la finalizaron en la verde. Lo único de lo que pudieron hablar las dos chicas en el breve tiempo que pasaron comiendo fue de lo mal que les iba a ir la semana. Solo tenían suerte de ir medianamente preparadas a Pociones, pues el resto de cosas por hacer para las demás asignaturas seguía aún en el tintero. Les esperaban tardes muy largas.

-          Dime de dónde saco tiempo para todo, tengo que cumplir además con mil horas en la biblioteca por no haber estado en todo el finde…

Iban de camino a la Sala Común tras despedirse de Eo. Darrow y Teren, como esperaban, hacía rato que se habían ido junto a la compañía de Klapp y otra gente.

-          ¿No puedes hablar con Targer a ver?

-          ¿Sabes qué fue lo último que me propuso cuando yo le propuse a ella disminuir las horas? –negó.- Que hablase con Santoro.

-          Pues nada, querida, a trabajar. –era obvio que Ysera no iba a perder ni un minuto de su tiempo hablando con aquel hombre. No si podría evitarlo.- Sangre limpia…

Storm apenas vocalizaba la contraseña para entrar a Slytherin. Normalmente lo decía con desprecio, en base a susurro, de tal forma que muchas veces la puerta ni se abría. Cruzaron el umbral.

-          Yo he de pedirle a Darrow volver a dar Runas. Vuelvo a estar un poco perdida—

-          Ysera…

No era un grito, pero claramente el tono de voz de Damen no era calmado. Storm e Ysera dieron un brinco cuando del sofá se levantaba el chico, alarmado pero con alivio.

-          ¿Dónde estabais?

No supieron si por educación o por verdadero interés, pero en la pregunta decidió incluir a Storm. Eso no le sentó muy bien.

-          ¿Te atreves a hablarme? –le encaraba. Damen parecía esperarlo.- ¿En serio?

-          Storm… -la propia Ysera frenaba sus impulsos agarrándola de la mano.- Vamos a dormir…

Eso en cambio Damen no pareció verlo venir del todo. Que Ysera ni siquiera perdiese el tiempo mirándole no era su plan. No iba a perder el tiempo intentando convencer a Storm de algo que ella se iba a negar a creer, así que prefirió gastarlo en quien tenía esperanza.

-          Ysera, por favor… -suplicaba.- ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

La chica sabía que debía hacerle frente a ese encuentro tarde o temprano. La Sala Común no era el mejor escenario, pero cuanto antes lo hiciese, mejor.

-          Te veo ahora…

Así se lo anunciaba a una Storm que lo aceptó como pudo, pues la rabia contenía que quería descargar contra Damen era muy latente. Asintió, acogiendo a Cereal y a Harry entre sus brazos. Fue a las escaleras para perderse tras ellas. Sin Storm en el punto de mira, Ysera se giró.

-          No sabía dónde estabas, imaginaba que ya habías vuelto, pero era tarde y…

-          No hay razón por la que deba decírtelo. –no sonaba a maldad, pero mucho cariño no guardaban sus palabras.

-          ¿Pasa algo? –A Damen el oírla así le desquebrajaba por dentro.

La mirada de Ysera era también bastante cristalina en ese instante, más que nunca, por lo que su silencio fue suficiente para que el chico supiese por dónde iban los tiros. Se mordió el labio.

-          Entiendo.

-          ¿Sí? Porque yo no. –él miraba hacia un lado, no le veía solución y ni habían empezado a hablar.- No sé ni por dónde empezar, ni si quiero empezar siquiera—

-          Ysera…

-          Cómo me has podido mentir de esta forma…

Sentía que las paredes tenían ojos, que algo en el agua del lago podía prestarle atención. Se acercaba a él para hablarle de la manera más sutil que le permitía su sistema nervioso.

-          Cómo puedes acercarte a mí y hablarme como si nada, cuando—

-          Cuando qué. –con los brazos en jarra, retaba. Con hundimiento.- Creo recordar que no te he mentido, Ysera, siempre que me has preguntado algo—

-          Tu hermano es un asesino.

Con todas las letras y bien vocalizadas. Oírlo de su boca causaba al escalofrío no solo al receptor sino a la propia emisora del mensaje.

-          Tu hermano ha matado a gente inocente. Ha intentando matar a Darrow, ha intentado matar a los padres de Storm. Quiere matar a mis amigos. Me quiere matar a mí. –a cada cita, Damen se veía más miserable.- Es un asesino, y tú le defientes—

-          No. No digas eso. Yo no le defiendo—

-          Estás de su lado. Para empezar, le sigues considerando tu hermano. Me dijiste que le querías—

-          Pero yo nunca le he defendido, Ysera, siempre te he dicho que no pienso como él—

-          No vuelvas a decirme eso, por favor, te lo pido—

-          Es la verdad, no soy él. No soy mi padre. No sé qué te han contado, Ysera, pero yo no tengo nada que ver en todo eso—

-          Me da igual si participas o no, si estás con él cuando apunta con la varita o si lo estás cuando lo planea. O si no lo estás. Me da exactamente igual. –no quería llorar. Se había propuesto no llorar.- Tu hermano es un asesino, al igual que tu padre, y me quieren matar, y a mi familia. Y tú lo sabes todo, sabes lo que han hecho y sus intenciones y no los has delatado, los has protegido con tu silencio ¿Vas a negarme eso? –le dolía la garganta solo de aguantar la respuesta.- ¿En serio vas a atreverte a negarme algo que sé? –le costó negar.

En Ysera, algo se rompía por dentro.

-          Ysera, hago lo que puedo, te lo juro—

-          No, haces lo que te conviene. No te excuses en—

-          No me excuso. Tienes razón, la tienes, y me odio por ello, pero, has de creerme. Te dije que confiases en mí—

-          ¡Cómo voy a confiar en ti!

Cuanto más quería gritar, más bajo era el tono de voz que usaba para dirigirse a él. La rabia y el inevitable llanto hacían mecha en sus cuerdas vocales.

-          Cómo narices esperas que me crea una sola palabra tuya—

-          Porque no te he mentido ni una sola vez hasta ahora. –recordó.- Porque de esta de su lado habría sido muy fácil acabar contigo, joder ¿no lo ves? Ahora mismo. Ahora que sabes lo que pasa alrededor y no hay excusa, podría acabar contigo, o llamar a mi hermano—

-          He estado a solas con tu hermano y no me ha hecho nada, no por ello voy a dejar de tenerle miedo. De pensar que la próxima vez no tendré tanta suerte. No uses lo poco que sé de ti para defenderte porque ni siquiera sé qué hay de cierto en nada de lo que me has contado.

Damen se pasaba la mano por el pelo tirando de él, prefería recibir su propia rabia antes de descargarla contra ella.

-          Me pediste que confiara en ti… mientras tu familia busca matarme al igual que a otros tantos—

-          Desde que pisé la escuela he intentado protegerte siempre, Ysera, y sabes que eso a Alexander le ha vuelto loco. En serio, no sé qué hacer para que me creas—

-          Ni yo… –confesaba.- Pero es que tampoco sé ya si quiero creerte. -mordía él su labio, rabioso.- No sé a qué juegas. Nadie lo sabe, según tengo entendido y –le señalaba, dejada.- hasta tú lo confirmas, ni los tuyos parecen estar seguros de ti. Así no son las cosas, Damen, no vale esconderse.

Damen marcaba sus dientes contra su piel, reteniendo en él mil cosas que decir. Prefería seguir recibiendo su decepción.

-          Que no hagas nada mientras tu familia—

-          ¿Te ha dicho Darrow que desconfíes de mí? –su pregunta la pilló por sorpresa.

-          ¿Perdón? ¿A qué viene eso? –no respondía.- No, para mi sorpresa Darrow sigue siendo de los pocos que de una forma u otra te defiende. Pese a que toda tu familia quiera matar a la suya—

-          Entonces te pediré que confíes en él si en mí no puedes. –a eso no pudo responderle.

Damen se encogió de hombros, abatido.

-          No tengo derecho a pedirte más, soy consciente de ello, pero al menos me gustaría que recordases que no te he mentido. Y que no pensaba hacerlo.

-          Ni siquiera me advertiste… -sollozaba.- De tu hermano, de lo que pasaba—

-          No podía hacerlo.

-          Por qué.

De nuevo mucho que decir y poco que poder compartir. Damen se mordía el labio una vez más.

-          Simplemente, no podía—

-          Entonces yo no puedo confiar en ti. –sentenció.

Damen vio toda su esperanza marcharse delante de sus ojos, con una Ysera que con lamento se daba media vuelta para marchar a las escaleras y poner así punto final a su conversación. Y ni siquiera su despedida en lo alto de la escalera sirvió para nada más que para decir adiós a muchas cosas.

-          Buenas noches, Damen Dantsov. –un recordatorio que dejaba su sangre hirviendo.

-          Buenas noches, Ysera… -al vacío, se despidió.

Y por la puerta de la Sala Común se esfumó, en busca de algo en lo que agarrarse hasta que el sol le alumbrase con, si tenía suerte, algo de claridad.


	26. El comienzo de una nueva era

Empezar la semana con como acabó la otra en el recuerdo no era una buena idea. Ysera no había querido hablar de su conversación con Damen al llegar al dormitorio, algo que Storm respetó. Por ese mismo motivo, Ysera aceptó de igual manera que Storm dedicase todo el desayuno del lunes a controlar toda su ira interna respecto a Alexander.

Cuando cruzaron la puerta, fue lo primero que vieron. El chico estaba aún de pie junto a su banco explicándole algo a sus compañeros. Luego, tomó asiento, todo bajo la atenta mirada de una Storm que fue devuelta a la realidad al ver su rostro. La persona que había intentado matar a sus padres estaba allí, sentado como si nada pasase. Sintió ganas de gritar, quiso darse la vuelta y desaparecer antes de compartir espacio con él. Oía a su propia varita llamarla desde el bolsillo para echar mano de ella y desfogarse contra el cuerpo de Alexander. Pero sabía que no debía. Aunque fuese lo que más le hubiese gustado hacer en el mundo.

Ni Eo ni Ysera intentaron animarla mucho en las primeras clases, más que nada, porque respetaban su rabia y entendían que esta no iba a desaparecer. Sobre todo si ellas mismas la compartían.

Para Eo seguía siendo complicado cruzarse con Alexander, aunque a su suerte no era algo que pasase mucho. Ysera, en cambio… Había pasado en cuestión de días de temerle por su manera de pensar a vivir aterrorizada por sus actos y deseos. Quería matarla, a ella, a su familia y a todos los que procedían de lo no mágico. No era la mejor sensación con la que convivir.

Tampoco el ver a Damen en cada clase era lo ideal. El chico volvía a ser un muerto viviente al final del aula. Ni hablaba, ni recibía conversaciones, simplemente presenciaba las lecciones como si estuviese obligado a estar allí. Ysera no esperaba que mostrase interés en hablar con ella, de hecho, agradecía que no se hubiese acercado para no tener que hacerle frente de nuevo a su desconfianza. Pero, aun así… Sentía una presión a la que no ponía nombre cada vez que pasaba por su lado.

Eso fue aún más notorio en sus sensaciones cuando se dio la clase de Estudios Muggles. Por primera vez, desde hacía semanas, tanto Darrow como Teren formaron parte de la lección de Agrerta. Ysera no había dedicado ni un solo minuto a pensar en el papel de la profesora, hasta entonces. Nacida de Muggles, como el maestro al que Darrow y Teren hicieron mención que fue amenazado tras la apertura de Hogwarts… Quiso ponerse en su situación, en imaginar cómo debía ser no solo el ser juzgada por un sector mágico sino el tener que dar clase a uno de los miembros de la familia que tanto mal hacía. Agrerta siempre se dirigía a Damen de forma diferente, no le tenía miedo o al menos no lo mostraba o dejaba ver, pero siempre en su tacto había distancia. Cierto pudor.

Amaba esa clase, al igual que Eo. Era una distracción respecto al resto, y las tareas a realizar siempre resultaban trámites de entretenimiento. Pero, ese día, Ysera celebró que la lección acabase pronto. No quiso siquiera perder el tiempo en el aula para no arriesgar, marchándose a la biblioteca a cumplir sus tres horas de trabajo esa tarde.

Por su parte, Teren se llevó a Eo al aula de Pociones, a practicar Alquimia una vez más mientras Darrow, que había conseguido evitar una sesión de ejercicio con Klapp, asumía que le tocaba, por fin, una tarde de relax.

-          Por favor, ayúdame con Runas. –estaba tirado en un banco viendo la vida pasar cuando Storm se dejó caer a su lado.- Te lo suplico.

-          Pensé que lo llevabas bien…

Se colocó como una persona adulta para escucharla.

-          Lo llevaba, pero no sé qué narices estamos dando ahora.

-          ¿Runas? –Storm achinó los ojos.- Es que poco más se hace—

-          Me ayudas o no… -él suspiró.

-          Sí, sí…

Que Storm echase a andar le indicaba que la sesión particular de Runas tendría lugar esa misma tarde. No puso pegas, siguió sus pasos hacia la biblioteca en donde tomaron un asiento retirado que les permitiese hablar con mediana normalidad. Estaban en una planta diferente a Ysera, por tanto, ni se cruzaron con ella durante la explicación de Darrow. Ese día, a Storm le costaba más entender las pautas que el chico le daba. La Profesora Hofster había decidido avanzar en materia más de lo que esperaban, y tanto Storm como sus compañeros se habían visto contra las cuerdas.

-          ¿Ves? Son similares, pero el trazo varía completamente el significado.

El chico le explicaba las diferencias entre dos nuevas runas. Storm las veía iguales, por mucho que el chico las escribiese en direcciones opuestas.

-          Por qué no podemos seguir con las fáciles. –protestaba.- Tengo dominados los números. El demiguise lo distingo a la primera. –la criatura mágica representaba el número cero. Darrow rio.

-          Porque si te quedas en lo que ya sabes, no aprenderás.

-          Tampoco aprendo con lo nuevo.

-          Por eso estamos aquí.

Continuó para repetir de nuevo la explicación sobre la misma runa, por vez quinta. Storm había prestado atención a todas ellas, y tomaba anotaciones nuevas y diferentes en cada una de ellas, y sin embargo… en esa no pudo siquiera mirar a su profesor particular. Por la puerta, en soledad, Alexander se abría paso hacia claramente la sección prohibida. De nuevo, su presencia la enturbiaba lo suficiente como para no prestar atención.

-          Storm… -solo la nombró una vez.- No le des el placer.

Tampoco necesitaba girarse para comprobar el foco de distracción. La ira de la chica era clara en sus ojos.

-          Te recuerdo que intentó matar a mis padres.

-          Te recuerdo que me intenta matar cada vez que le intento parar los pies, entre esas veces protegiendo a tus padres.

Storm le perdió la pista para mirar a Darrow. El chico había bajado la mirada hacia las notas de nuevo. Desde lo sucedido el viernes, Storm no había parado a pensar en la situación de Darrow de la manera en la que lo hacía en ese instante, algo que tampoco formaba parte de sus pensamientos comunes. Sintió un malestar físico instantáneo.

-          Lo siento. –confesó. Él alzó la vista sorprendido.- A veces se me olvida. –Darrow no respondía al no saber si se trataba de un comentario irónico o sincero.- Lo que haces, digo. Lo que te sacrificas. Lo siento. –asumió que era honesta.

-          No te disculpes. Entiendo que solo puedas pensar en lo mucho que le odias en estos momentos, yo también me paso el día deseando matarle, o algo peor.

-          Algo peor. –repitió. Curiosa. Él rio, contagiándola.- En fin, sí, lo siento. También por cómo te hablé el viernes. Te sigo odiando por no avisarme, pero entiendo que era arriesgado.

-           ¿A qué viene esto ahora?

-           A que no me había disculpado aún. -él asintió.

-          Tuvimos suerte de que Teren se enterase. Este curso está siendo muy difícil…

-          ¿Lo dices por Runas? Porque te doy la razón. –él rio.

-          La gente del Eje ha perdido muchas facilidades para acceder a lo que los puristas hacen. –pensaba.- No está siendo fácil el enterarnos a tiempo de las cosas.

Storm veía responsabilidad en sus ojos.

-          Lo de los Ferrec no es culpa vuestra.

-          Bueno, si contamos con que lo que hacemos es evitar que maten o torturen gente, pues, un poco de culpa—

-          La culpa es de Alexander, Brice. Solo de él. Y los suyos, vaya, pero ya me entiendes. Ni tú ni nadie deberíais estar salvando gente.

Pausó para que el mensaje calase en él. Asintió, aunque Storm era consciente de que no lo aceptaba del todo. Inconscientemente, Darrow se llevaba la mano a la frente, en donde había tenido la herida que recientemente le habían curado.

-          ¿Qué fue? –preguntó curiosa, con la mirada fija en su mano. Se había percatado del gesto del chico, que ahora la bajaba a la mesa.

-          Nada.

-          Sangrabas bastante.

-          Tampoco tanto. –no le era suficiente a Storm.- Ya te he dicho que nada, Alexander intentó matarnos, como hace siempre, lo desvié pero me dio en el rebote. Tengo la manía de cazarlos todos. –a la chica se le paró el corazón.

-          Podrías haber muerto, si te hubiese—

-          Lo sé, riesgos de la profesión.

No estaba por la labor de seguir hablando de eso, ni Storm de forzarle. Sin embargo, la chica no pudo evitar darse unos instantes para pensar en ello. En que Darrow habría muerto defendiendo a su padre si el hechizo de Alexander hubiese rebotado apenas unos centímetros más hacia su rostro.

Tragó saliva tras dejar al pensamiento evadirse de su mente.

-          ¿Qué he de hacer?

-          Analizar los trazos –repetía.-, porque es la manera más fácil de saber—

-          No con las Runas, en el Eje. –Darrow frunció el ceño.- Aún no me has dicho qué hacer, si te pareció bien lo que ofrecí o...

-          Ahora deberías centrarte en Runas y dejar de—

-          Brice, o me dices qué hago o me muevo por mi cuenta. –el chico cogió aire y lo soltó lentamente. Soltó su pluma, aceptando que la clase de Runas quedaba parada.- ¿Lo has hablado con los demás? Ayer os vimos ir con un grupo de gente...

-         No. -Storm esperaba impaciente.- Dijiste que querías ayudar a Teren, hazlo. Tampoco puedes hacer más ahora mismo. No estás en el Ministerio ni tienes contactos entre los puristas, así que eso de filtrar información, pues no. Puedes unirte a Teren como querías, sí.

-          ¿Te parecería bien?

-          Como me comentaste, se te dan bien las pociones, tienes muy buena memoria, y analizas muy bien las cosas. Puedes ayudarle en la sede. Él se maneja bien solo pero hay veces que otra mano no vendría mal. Y su hermana no siempre anda por allí. –Storm asintió.- Y en cuanto a las defensas… Sé que tú tampoco sueñas con ello, tampoco es mi deseo, pero no puedo prohibirte venir siempre. Pero... -se encogió de hombros.

-          ¿Pero? 

-          Es muy arriesgado.

-          Eso ya me lo imagino.

-           Es arriesgado y no estás preparada. Tendrías que entrenar—

-           Entrenaré. -él frunció el ceño.

-           ¿A qué viene este cambio de opinión? Pensé que no querías.

-          Te dije que prefería no hacerlo, pero que si en algún momento quería, lo haría. Pues bueno, he estado pensando y es estúpido quedarse de brazos cruzados. No quiero que vuelvan a atacar a mis padres, o a quien sea, y sentirme una inútil sin hacer nada. Estar en San Mungo no es suficiente.

-          Esto no es cuestión de sentirse mejor con uno mismo, Storm, esto va de—

-           Sé de qué va, Brice. Por eso mismo. No quiero sentirme bien conmigo misma, quiero ayudar. Quiero colaborar con Teren, pero también quiero ir a las defensas.

Darrow suspiró, pensativo. Se despeinaba el pelo claramente agotado.

-           No sé si tu madre lo aceptaría del todo. Ella te quería dentro, pero alejada de la batalla. –entrecomilló la última palabra.

-          Bueno, pues lo siento por mi madre y por ti si te soy una carga, pero si cuento con la más mínima aprobación voy a ir a las defensas siempre que me entere de ellas. –dejó caer.

-          Primero, no te pongas así, no pretendo ocultarte las defensas. Hay muchos estudiantes en Hogwarts dentro del Eje y solo unos pocos vamos a ellas, pero informar, informamos. Y segundo, no serías una carga, no sé por qué dices eso.

-          ¿Cómo informáis? O como se informa Teren, es algo que siempre me ha llamado la atención saber, pero de qué servía preguntaros si no ibais a decir nada.

-          Perdona que te diga, pero si esperabas que te contase uno de nuestros mejores secretos sin formar parte del Eje, lo llevabas claro. –Storm quiso reír.- Es lo que dijo él, tiene mucho dominio de la magia mental, se comunica a través de ello. Tiene vínculo creado con tu madre o la mía, además de gente del Eje en el Ministerio, o yo. Es la única manera segura.

-          ¿Y lo hace con todos?

-          No, en Hogwarts no es necesario, no queremos arriesgar. Yo soy la voz en Gryffindor, él lo es en Ravenclaw. Luego hay otra chica en Hufflepuff, Sarah. La conoces, es la que estaba con vosotros cuando pasó lo de los Ferrec… -Storm asintió.- No toma partido de las defensas pero su padre trabaja en el Ministerio, se encarga de darnos información y de avisar al resto de la casa.

-          Entonces yo podría serlo de Sly—

-          No. –tajante.- No queremos líneas mentales en Slytherin. No te ofendas, pero la mitad de tu casa, o más, es del lado contrario al nuestro, si decidiesen entrar en tu mente... estaríamos jodidos.

-          ¿Por qué iba a dejarles—

-          No puedes elegir eso, Storm. La  _Oclumancia_  hay que aprenderla.

-          ¿Sabes hacerlo tú?

-          Sí, al menos frente a alguien de mi nivel puedo resistirme.

-          Pero no a Alexander… -él negó.- Y por qué no entra en tu mente, o sea, entiendo por qué no en la de Teren, pero en la tuya… -él se mostró ofendido.

-          Gracias, eh.

-          A ver, idiota, no lo digo porque tú seas más tonto, o algo… Es por curiosidad. Sería muy fácil entrar en tu mente y—

-          Y nada. –se encogía de hombros.- No hay nada interesante que pudiese sacar, más allá de dar con la sede, pero ese pensamiento lo tenemos bien protegido. No podría sacar más. Ni siquiera de Teren. El interés está en su cabeza, no en la nuestra, él es el que tiene los planes a parar. No nosotros. Sí, podría sacar nombres, datos, sobre todo de gente del Eje, pero es que a él le da igual todo eso, ni aunque pudiese dar con San Mungo. Tiene los nombres que necesita, los de las familias de procedencia Muggle. El resto… le da igual, y créeme, me alegro. Sin embargo, por el otro lado… -tenía la mirada perdida, dando funcionamiento a su mente.- Acceder a su mente sería clave, pero solo hay una persona capaz de hacerlo en el Eje, y es demasiado arriesgado.

-          Teren… -asintió él, pausado.

-          Si Teren entrase en su mente y Alexander pudiese responder, controlarle de vuelta… No quiero ni imaginar lo que le podría llegar a hacer.

Un temor se sembró en su rostro solo ante la idea de que su amigo sufriese aquella barbarie. Storm quiso borrar la idea de su pensar, pero por desgracia también se implantaba en la suya. Alexander controlando la mente de Teren… la idea era aterradora.

-          En fin… -quiso cambiar de tema.- En cuanto a las defensas… Ya me dirás cómo hacerlo. No sé por dónde empezar, y no quiero molestar.

-          Ya te digo que no eres una carga.

-          Lo dudo bastante. No soy nada especial en encantamientos.

-          Wansky dice que eres buena en defensa. –alzó ella una ceja.

-          ¿En serio? Apenas he hecho nada diferente al resto.

-          Storm, me dan igual los conocimientos, hace un año yo tampoco tenía idea de nada ¿recuerdas? Lo que importa son las capacidades, la mentalidad, hasta dónde puedas llegar. Aprender un hechizo es fácil, dominarlo… eso es otro mundo. Pero si eso te preocupa, puedo enseñarte, o Teren, o puedo hablar con Wansky, él te formaría mejor. Ya te lo dije, no es que me parezca mal que vengas a las defensas, es solo que... Hay que tener estómago y preparación. Y no te dejaré ir hasta que no estés preparada. Pero estoy seguro de que podrás hacerlo.

-          Algún día entenderé tu afán por verme algo digna de esto… -él frunció el ceño.- Te lo he dicho mil veces, no soy nadie, soy una simple estudiante. Mi madre es una Aurora, sí, pero de ahí a que me veas como algo valioso, no sé—

-          ¿Por qué no habría de verte? Para mí eres valiosa. –Storm sintió una punzada en el abdomen, una que bien se imitaba en el cuerpo colindante, por algún motivo llevado por la vergüenza.- Sé lo que es tu madre, no te comparo con ella, no te quiero aquí porque seas su hija, pero tienes mucho de Violetta y eso dice mucho de ti. Y ya te lo comenté los primeros días, cómo te comportaste a tu llegada me dijo mucho cómo eras. Antes no te conocía, e iba con temor pese a que tu madre me hablase tanto de ti. Temor a decepcionarme, vaya, a que en realidad no fueses fiel a la idea que me había creado, aunque eso fuese solo culpa mía. Pero apoyaste a Ysera, y te plantaste frente a Alexander el primer día. En serio, me da igual si no sabes petrificar a alguien con tu varita ahora mismo, lo único que me importa es que sé que lo harás cuando la ocasión lo requiera.

Storm se mantuvo callada. A él, tras su exposición, le habría gustado ser capaz de guardar silencio antes de sentir el temblor en sus hasta ahora relajadas extremidades.

-          Y, con suerte, así me evito sangrar de nuevo. –se sonrieron.

No por mucho tiempo, el gesto duró hasta que Storm divisó al menor de los Dantsov abandonando la sección prohibida, en soledad. Esta vez, Darrow se giró a mirar a Damen.

-          Y con este qué hacemos… -Darrow negó, con una mueca agotada.- Viene de estar con Alexander, lo sabes ¿no? –asintió.- Anoche habló con Ysera. No me ha dicho nada, pero imagino que no fue bien.

-          Es normal, ha sido demasiado para ella.

-          Me puedes explicar por qué insistís en defenderle… -no terminaba a formular pregunta.

Se miraban, ella queriendo indagar más que lo que él quería tratar.

-          No empieces otra vez—

-          Nunca terminé. Por qué lo que escuché no os sirve de prueba—

-          Porque no tiene sentido. No me refiero a ti –quiso relajar su gesto.-, sino a él. Si quisiese hacer daño a Ysera, ya se lo habría hecho.

-          ¿No te parece posible que simplemente esté esperando el mejor momento?

-          ¿Mejor momento? Storm, Alexander espera el mejor momento. Alexander quiere regodearse, pero Damen no tiene esa necesidad.

-          Vosotros mismos decís que no es aceptado por los puristas, ni por su padre. A mis ojos, creo que el que más necesidad por regodearse tiene es él.

-          Haz lo que quieras, y piensa lo que quieras, pero no vas a cambiar mi idea de él.

-          ¿Puedo saber exactamente cuál es tu idea de él? Porque cuando las clases empezaron tenías una muy diferente a la que muestras ahora, al menos si te paras a pensar en que le amenazabas a cada rato y ahora ya no. ¿Qué crees que hace? Ilústrame, por favor. –exageraba.

-          Simplemente pienso que Damen no quiere formar parte de esto, y ya está. Sí, sé lo que escuchaste, pero Damen no le puede decir a su hermano que pasa de ayudarle, ni a su padre. Así que me da igual lo que diga, lo que me importa es lo que haga. Y de momento, no hace nada.

-          Ya, ni para bien ni para mal. –recordó.- Lo siento, pero no confío en la gente que se mantiene entre ambos bandos. O estás con uno, o estas con otro.

-          A veces no es tan fácil…

-          ¿Quieres dejar de defenderle? Me enervas.

-          No le defiendo, simplemente no le machaco como tú.

-          Oh, será ahora, insisto, te recuerdo que las primeras semanas no le dejabas vivir. Y que le partiste la cara cuando los Ferrec. –Darrow resopló.

-          Y le pedí perdón, ya está.

-          Pedir perdón a un Dantsov… -puso los ojos en blanco.- Ingrésame en la enfermería si alguna vez lo hago.

-          Lo tendré en cuenta.

Las runas quedaron aparcadas para la que fuese la siguiente sesión particular. Por problemas de agenda, no pudieron coincidir antes de su siguiente clase con Hofser, pero aun así notó mejoría a la hora de elaborar ejercicios. La semana había sido bastante estresante, el no haber realizado casi ninguna tarea en el fin de semana les llevó a todos a pasarse las horas libres en la biblitoeca, por ello que al menos Runas acabase con un final feliz aquella semana, le produjo un bienestar de cara al viernes.

Eo también veía productividad en sus horas extra. No solo Teren la estaba ayudando con Alquimia como a Storm, también contaba con apoyo extra para Encantamientos, Transformaciones y Pociones. En el resto de materias se veía servida, acudiendo a Estudios Muggles como asignatura de desconexión cuando veía que su cabeza no daba para más. La única que contaba con mayores problemas era Ysera. Con el calendario repleto de labores en la biblioteca, el usarla como medio de estudio le era imposible. Practicaba durante sus jornadas laborales, al menos en materia teórica. El ponerlo en funcionamiento no contó mucho para ella esa semana, fracasando estrepitosamente en asignaturas como la de Santoro, que no podía evitar sonreírse al verla fracasar.

Desde que había llegado a ella toda la información referente al Eje y los puristas, la presencia de Santoro la producía aún más repulsa. Había dejado de tenerle el terror que le tenía, ahora más bien sentía odio que le hacía perder el mínimo respeto hacia su persona. Aunque nunca es que le tuviese lo más mínimo.

La única clase que las tres chicas disfrutaban a partes iguales era Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Si bien otras como Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas suponía una excursión diaria, no le veían verdadera utilidad de cara a lo que pasaba en el mundo exterior en referencia a los Dantsov y compañía. Wansky era, sin duda, su profesor preferido, el de las tres. Las clases les parecían perfectas en todos los sentidos, ya fuesen teóricas o prácticas, el maestro siempre encontraba la forma de hacer llegar su mensaje, y era sin duda con el que más avance sentían.

Aun así, Storm se llevó cierta decepción al acabar sus clases del jueves, en especial la de dicho maestro. Si por un lado Runas había sido gratificante, que el profesor de Defensa no mostrase diferencia respecto a  ella le hacía pensar que tal vez Darrow no había hablado con él. Tampoco sabía a qué acuerdo habían llegado respecto a su preparación, pero tampoco se sentía a gusto yendo ella a Wansky a pedir ayuda.

-          ¿Pemberton?

Le daba vueltas precisamente a eso tras la última clase del jueves. Mientras Ysera trabajaba y Eo la hacía compañía, ella había decidido ir por su cuenta a practicar Transformaciones a un aula vacía. Que resultó no estar tan abandonada como le habría gustado.

Losnedahl se dirigía a ella desde el umbral de la puerta. El joven director llevaba un traje negro y una camisa verde militar. La chica guardó su varita por inercia.

-          ¿Interrumpo?

-          No, director. Solo practicaba. –se excusaba.- El aula está vacía y—

-          Tranquila, no se preocupe.

Echó un vistazo rápido a los elementos que Storm había depositado sobre su mesa para ejercitarse. Vasos, plantas, un cuaderno…

-          ¿Cómo van las clases?

-          Bien, señor.

-          Tengo entendido que su conocimiento en la materia de Pociones es muy avanzado.

-          Bueno, no creo que avanzado sea la palabra… Me gusta, eso es todo.

-          ¿Qué me dice de Alquimia? –no sabía muy bien qué decir.

-          No está siendo lo que esperaba, pero es solo el principio. –él asintió.

Luego, dejó de mirar los elementos de la mesa.

-          Su amigo, Darrow Brice, ha hablado conmigo sobre usted. –un nudo en el estómago de Storm la dejó sin habla.- Me ha comentado que está al corriente de lo que pasa a nuestro alrededor. –ella asintió.- Imagino que no es algo nuevo para usted, vivir con su madre debe de ser como un libro abierto en cuanto a ello. –no supo qué decir una vez más.- No me malinterprete, su madre y yo tenemos una maravillosa relación. Es una mujer envidiable en su trabajo, y muy respetable. Pero no he interrumpido su entrenamiento para hablar de Violetta Pemberton. –se apoyó sobre la mesa.- Después de que Darrow hablase conmigo, fui a hablar con Zacharias Varmoon. Tengo entendido que no han llegado a un acuerdo en cuanto a qué hacer en referente a los sucesos que están teniendo lugar estos días, pero Darrow me ha comentado que tal vez estaría interesada en colaborar con Teren Stringer. –asintió.- He hablado con Varmoon, y quiere que mañana tras su clase de Pociones, que si no recuerdo tiene una hora libre ¿sí? –asintió- perfecto, bueno, quiere tener una charla con usted. Su compañero Stringer estará también allí.

-          ¿Una charla?

-          Si no me equivoco, Stringer le ha ayudado en temario de Pociones. –Storm asintió.- Varmoon ha facilitado a Stringer el aula de Pociones al igual que los almacenes y el Herbolario, para sus investigaciones y avances de cara a San Mungo.

Recordaba a Teren explicarles que su acceso al material venía dado por su nivel avanzado. Mentira piadosa.

-          Por tanto, si va a colaborar con él, contará con la ayuda de Varmoon para un aprendizaje más extenso.

-          ¿Como si fuesen clases particulares? –dudó un instante antes de asentir.

-          Podría decirse.

-          Oh. Vaya… Gracias.

-          No las de. El placer es nuestro de contar con su colaboración. 

A Storm le llamaba la atención la manera en la que Losnedahl hacía referencia al Eje y los puristas. Tan distante, tan superficial en cuanto a terminología pero a la vez dándole una importancia tan serena en cuanto a relevancia.

-          ¿Puedo preguntar…? –el director la daba paso con la mano.- No sé de qué mas ha hablado con Brice, pero… Tengo intención de participar en las defensas. Pero mi preparación no es la más adecuada, no sé si sería posible que—

-          Entiendo lo que quiere decirme, Pemberton. Imagino que su deseo sería que Kristoff Wansky pudiese ayudarla un poco más ¿no? –asintió, esperanzada.- Sin embargo no puede pedirme eso a mí, y espero que lo entienda. Soy el director de Hogwarts, una escuela, no un cuartel de guerra. Hago todo lo que puedo para facilitarle a Darrow, Stringer, su madre y los demás las facilidades necesarias para que nuestro… fin, en todo esto se consiga dar. Pero no puede pedirme que le forme para batallar. Usted está en su derecho de prepararse, y de solicitar ayuda a Wansky, le animo a ello, pero… Yo le facilito conocimiento, no me pida más.

-          Una poción puede hacer más daño que un hechizo, señor…

-          Y tiene toda la razón, pero al fin y al cabo a lo que Stringer se dedica es al ámbito medicinal. Aunque, insisto, por favor, no se avergüence de pedir ayuda, solo que… hágalo a la persona correspondiente. –ella aceptó.  No quiero una guerra, Pemberton, prefiero mantenerme al margen del conflicto armado. Pero eso no quita que no valore lo que otros hacen. Al igual que Stringer es el cerebro fundamental de todo esto, Darrow lo es en la puesta en práctica. Y entiendo que por muchas ideas que se lleven a cabo, si nadie las pone en marcha… Nadie les parará. Y estoy eternamente agradecido a gente como Darrow por su sacrificio diario. Pero yo prefiero colaborar desde otro ámbito. –comprendía.- Perdone la interrupción una vez más, no quería mandarle una lechuza, prefería comunicárselo en persona.

-          Gracias.

-          A usted, Pemberton. Es un verdadero placer contar con usted.

Era una sensación extraña. Tanto tiempo oyendo hablar del Eje y sus actos, o de los puristas y sus delitos, para ahora estar de lleno dentro de la historia y no saber muy bien qué hacer.

Fue a la biblioteca a esperar a Eo e Ysera, que no tardaron en salir. Lo primero que hizo fue contarles lo sucedido con Losnedahl, por mucha tensión que trajese al encuentro. A Eo le pareció una idea brillante, tanto como a Ysera. Era fácil ver el malestar en ambas, las circunstancias no eran fáciles para ninguna de ellas, incluida Storm, pero no se podían quedar de brazos cruzados. Cenaron de manera airosa y pusieron rumbo a sus dormitorios. Que la noche les intentase traer de nuevo la paz.

La clase de Pociones del viernes llegó con doble sentido para Storm. Lo único que quería era que el tiempo pasase, que el final de la hora se diese para así enfrentarse por fin a lo que le supondría la reunión con Varmoon y supuestamente Teren. Cuando el maestro dio por finalizada la lección, Eo e Ysera fueron de las primeras en salir del aula dejando a su amiga atrás para que así se quedase sola cuanto antes. Lo que no esperaba es quedarse completamente abandonada.

Hasta Varmoon se había ido, y no entendía por qué. Aun así esperó, y esperó. Al menos diez minutos hasta que el profesor regresó por la puerta con Teren a su espalda.

-          Disculpa, Pemberton. Se nos olvidó avisar a Teren y he tenido que ir a buscarle. –el colmo de lo absurdo, pensó.- Ven, sígueme.

Fueron hacia el almacén, el cual recorrieron hasta el final, hacia el apartado de información.

-          Obviamente no hace falta que te diga que desde este instante tienes acceso pleno a este sector de las mazmorras, pero por si lo necesitabas saber, te lo confirmo. –buscaba en su estante.- También, como Teren sabe, podrás contar conmigo para lo que necesites, ya sea perfeccionamiento de ideas, resolución de dudas, o saber mi más humilde opinión al respecto de algo. Y no te cortes al respecto, no seas como tu amigo. –Teren hizo una mueca de vergüenza.- Aunque cuando se trata de Teren más bien soy yo el que acude a él. –bromeaba.- Ahá, aquí está.

Sacó un libro negro bastante dañado que guardaba las palabras _Pociones y el arte_ en el lomo. Cuando lo abrió para ojear, Storm asumió que se trataba de cierta tapadera, metafóricamente hablando.

-          Solo tengo dos copias de este libro, una la tiene Teren, esta te la cedo a ti. –le acercaba. Ella lo ojeó por encima.- Es un ejemplar muy avanzado en cuanto al análisis de Pociones, la Alquimia, y sus variables. No vienen recetas como tal, más bien indicaciones, explicaciones de ingredientes que sirven para la investigación y el trato más exhaustivo del arte de hacer pociones. No todos los ingredientes que recoge los tenemos aquí, me temo, pero –miró a Teren.- creo que la sede está bien dotada.

-          Tengo la mayoría de elementos considerados difíciles de encontrar, sí. –Varmoon se sonrió.

-          Como imaginaba. En fin, Pemberton, este libro está descatalogado y ciertamente prohibido por el Ministerio. Es bastante peligroso en las manos equivocadas, suerte la nuestra que las tuyas son las correctas. Siéntete libre de estudiarlo como y cuanto quieras. También te confirmo, ahora que no estás con tus compañeros, que no te examinaré de mi materia a final de curso. –le llevó unos segundos el entenderlo.

-          ¿Perdón? –y aun así no lo logró.

-          Te seré sincero. Sé tus capacidades, y sé que tu conocimiento de Pociones es sobresaliente y que no tendrás problemas para pasar un examen final en mi asignatura. Por tanto no quiero que pierdas el tiempo en prepararla si lo puedes dedicar en cambio a algo más importante. –dio una palmada al libro.- No eres una niña de once años formándose en la materia, tienes capacidades suficientes para dominar el arte de las pociones, solo te faltan meros conocimientos de memoria que obviamente aún no han estado a tu alcance. Me parece más importante lo que puedas hacer con Teren para ayudar al resto que lo que vayas a plasmar en un ejercicio final. –Storm asintió, respetuosa.- Aun así, si el día del examen final quieres pasarte y deslumbrarnos, no te cerraré la puerta. –no quiso acompañarles en la risa, aunque ganas sentía.

Tras esa breve charla volvieron al aula principal y rodearon la mesa de Varmoon para ponerse al día. Storm fue una mera oyente aquella vez, Teren hablaba con el profesor sobre sus avances en cierta poción revitalizante contra uno de los hechizos más utilizados por los puristas. Por lo visto Teren había conseguido perfeccionar una simple poción contra el constipado común para convertirla en una cura contra el peligro de amputación o de pérdida de visión. Si bien Varmoon parecía acostumbrado, Storm no daba crédito ante el conocimiento de su compañero.

No pudieron hablar mucho tras la charla, Storm llegaba tarde a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Teren, por su parte, tenía que visitar la sede del Eje para facilitar a Varmoon cierta información en cuanto a ingredientes. Al menos antes de despedirse el chico le dio una noticia que la mantuvo alegre hasta el fin del día, y es que al día siguiente podría ir con él a San Mungo para ver las instalaciones. Se sentía finalmente tomando parte de algo en lo que se sentía verdaderamente útil, y eso la llenaba de confianza.

Sin mucha de ella, Ysera se tomaba el resto del día como podía. Salía de trabajar en la biblioteca para ir a los jardines de Hasel junto al resto de sus compañeros. No estaba descansada, prácticamente no dormía por repasar asignaturas a altas horas de la madrugada. Al menos las actividades de Hasel la mantenían activa. Ese día, debido al cielo encapotado, pasaron la clase en los invernaderos para analizar una especie de duende diminuto que se escondía tras las plantas y las devoraba para aumentar su tamaño. Fue una hora entretenida, al menos.

No esperaba que lo fuese tanto al menos su siguiente lección. Alargó cuanto pudo el almuerzo en el Gran Comedor con tal de no asistir a clase de Aparición. Amaba la asignatura, se veía capacitada, pero ya el martes pasado había sido de lo más incómodo.

Compartir aula con Damen en una situación como esa no le ayudaba en nada. Al menos Rannier dedicó la clase a emparejarles esa vez a ella junto a su compañera de Ravenclaw facilitándole el poder evitarle. Sin embargo, esa clase del viernes no iba a contar con tanta suerte, lo vio venir nada más entrar al aula.

-          Sevriens, llegas tarde. –no la culpaba, más bien se sorprendía.

-          Lo siento…

-          ¿Todo bien? –asintió.

-          Un poco cansada, eso es todo. –no le apetecía extenderse con Rannier.

Le caía bien, hasta le veía más como apoyo que de lo contrario, pero estaba realmente agotada hasta para dar explicaciones más largas.

-          Bueno, ahora que Sevriens ha llegado… -dio una palmada. Amaba hacer eso.- Quería planificar con vosotros las siguientes clases. En diciembre deberíais haber dominado el arte de la Aparición de manera completa, os examinaré y en base a ello acudiremos al Ministerio para que recibáis vuestro certificado, ya que pese a que es una asignatura más, este arte sigue necesitando de permiso. Por tanto, quiero saber qué os parece empezar a tratar la aparición de uno mismo la próxima semana. –hubo un silencio.- Agradecería la opinión de alguien, no quiero perder el día mirándoos las caras.

-          No hemos trabajado nada respecto a la aparición humana aún. –Hellen comentaba.

-          Por eso quiero empezar el martes. A día de hoy, todos domináis la aparición de objetos a grandes distancias. Hoy haremos la clase final, aunque en parte no lo tengo permitido, pero nadie tiene por qué enterarse. –los cuatro alumnos se miraron de reojo.- Quiero que aparezcáis objetos fuera de Hogwarts y sus alrededores. No me sirve Hogsmeade. –un silencio.

-          ¿Dónde propones? –Damen curioseaba.

-          Sorprenderme, hoy la concentración que os pediré será muy específica. Transportaréis este termo –apareció uno sobre su mano.- de café a algún lugar, no me digáis cuál. Lo haréis, y luego me adentraré en vuestra mente y, en base a vuestra recreación el lugar, nos apareceré allí. Practicaremos así el definir con claridad el lugar en el que aparecernos en un futuro. No hay problemas en si el termo no acaba en un lugar preciso, es un termo. Pero nosotros queremos sobrevivir a la aparición, imagino. Así que –otra palmada.- Danstov, empecemos contigo, ya que eres el más avanzado.

Aceptó con cautela, entregándole el termo.

-          Cuando quieras. –sin aparente concentración, ni cerrar los ojos, Damen desapareció el canto de café en el acto. Luego, Rannier se acercó a él y le ofreció la palma de su mano.- Agarra fuerte, por si acaso.

Damen se sonrió y aceptó, esperando. Rannier tampoco cerró los ojos para entrar a su mente, pero provocó que el alumno lo hiciese en el momento de recibirle. Se notó el momento exacto en el que Rannier perturbaba sus pensamientos.

-          Concéntrate.

Guiaba, pero era difícil cuando alguien se adueñaba de tu mente. Aun así, depositó todas sus fuerzas en recrear su escenario y, cuando nadie lo esperaba, ambos se desaparecieron.

Ysera y sus dos compañeros se miraban sin decir nada. Y así se mantuvieron hasta que Rannier regresó con Damen. Ni se inmutaron al pisar suelo.

-          Bien. Buen trabajo, Dantsov. –le dio una palmada.- He decidido empezar con él por un motivo obvio, más allá de su nivel o no, vuestro compañero domina el arte de la  _Legeremancia_  y la  _Oclumancia_. Eso es algo que aprenderemos más adelante, pero tenía interés en ver cómo reaccionaría Dantsov al sentirme entrar en su mente. Puedo decir que se ha resistido un poco. –Damen bajó la mirada, sonriéndose.- Hellen. –le entregaba el termo.- Tu turno.

Ysera no se esperaba ser la última en tener que realizar la tarea y aun así le tocó serlo. No había tampoco muchas otras posibilidades, pero el que todos sus compañeros completasen el ejercicio le ponía en una situación de tensión. Hellen necesitó más tiempo que Damen para facilitarle a Rannier la imagen, mientras que Christopher por lo visto les desvió de su trayectoria en cuanto al lugar del termo. Cuando llegó el turno de Ysera, no sabía dónde pensar.

-          Sevriens… -le ofrecía el café.

Ysera lo tomaba con escepticismo. Se concentró y lo transportó. Luego, cedió su mano a Rannier y sintió el pinchazo. Se mareó, como ya sucedió cuando Damen accedió a su mente. Rannier lo hacía con menos delicadeza, le sentía pedir concentración, algo que le resultaba demasiado complicado. No era capaz de visibilizar el termo y, aun así lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas. Procuró acostumbrarse a la presencia de Rannier. Solo cuando las sensaciones de su cuerpo parecieron estabilizarse, le ofreció la visión. Y, acto seguido, volvieron los mareos, ahora con luces y flashes cegadores, y se sintió ir bocabajo hasta que los pies tocaron suelo.

Abrió los ojos y vio la tienda de pasteles en la acera de en frente donde se encontraba. La misma en la que estuvo con Darrow el día que fue a buscarla. Se giró sobre sí misma, asustada.

-          Tranquila, no nos ven. –los Muggles de la calle claramente no eran conscientes de su presencia.- Nos he hecho invisibles para ello.

Le señaló a las ventanas de la pastelería, a una mesa junto al cristal. Allí, descansando, estaba su termo.

-          Recupéralo. –eso era más fácil que tenerle en su mente. Se concentró y el termo volvió a sus manos.- ¿Todo bien? –señalaba su cabeza. Ysera asintió.- Siento si te he hecho daño. ¿Lista para volver?

Le cedió la mano y al siguiente pestañeo, el aula les rodeó.- Buen trabajo todos. Sin duda será interesante el ver qué hacéis con vuestros cuerpos el martes que viene.

Les creó una tensión en parte necesaria que sin duda les tendría sin dormir la noche anterior. Puesto que la clase terminó antes de tiempo, Ysera acudió al aula de Adivinación a esperar allí a que Eo acabase la suya de Alquimia. No tenía nada que hacer, así que se dedicó a leer su libro para adivinar el futuro a través de los sueños mientras hacía tiempo.

A Eo le habría gustado también ojear ese libro si con ello se hubiese ahorrado aquella clase. Cada vez se desesperaba más en el aula de Pociones, echando de menos con ello a Varmoon y sus lecciones a primera hora que sin duda eran más amenas que las de Alquimia. Ni la ayuda de Teren había conseguido que Eo consiguiese entender la más mínima parte de lo dado hasta entonces, algo que hacía hundir su ánimo cuando veía que el resto de sus compañeros parecía dominarla llegados a un punto.

Fue con el ánimo por los suelos hacia el séptimo piso, tomándose con calma los escalones que la ascendían para así distraerse. Iba tan concentrada en distraerse que cuando se chocaron con ella casi no le dio importancia. Aunque luego diese un brinco hacia atrás.

-          Hola, Eo.

No le iba a saludar de vuelta. Tampoco sabía cómo esfumarse, acababa de llegar al séptimo piso y solo tenía el pasillo o las escaleras como opción.

-          ¿Todo bien?

-          Déjame. –le rodeó para seguir por el pasillo.

-          Tienes clase de Adivinación ¿no? –preferiría no haberse girado a él.

Alexander la observaba con media sonrisa de avaricia. Llevaba, como casi siempre, el chaleco verde oscuro de Slytherin como única prenda sobre su camisa. El frío no parecía afectarle.

-          Te he dicho que me dejes.

-          Y deberías saber a estas alturas que eso no es una opción. –se acercó a ella, haciéndola retroceder en menor medida.- ¿Sabes? No tengo nada en tu contra. No eres ni tu hermano ni tu madre, pero has tenido la desgracia de ir a caer en su familia, y luego encima decides juntarte con gente como Stringer—

-          No hables de mi familia. Ni hables de Teren.

-          ¿Por qué?

Fingía lástima mientras que, con un dedo, le retiraba el pelo de la cara a Eo que, asustada, temblaba al tacto.

-          Mi madre y mi hermano son un ejemplo a seguir tanto por mí como por muchos otros. –se animó a decir.- Y Teren es la persona más inteligente de nuestra generación, y una de las más capacitadas de la historia de Hogwarts—

-          ¿Y qué eres tú, Eo?

La chica era consciente de que Alexander disfrutaba al nombrarla. Era su provocación, el tomarse la libertad de mentarla como a una igual con tal de hacerle daño tanto a ella como a Darrow.

-          Rodeada de tanto valor e inteligencia... –burlaba.- En qué destacas tú.

La encaraba desde muy cerca, tanto que Eo se veía incapacitada para siquiera distanciarse. Alexander se sonrió y aceptó su silencio como un punto a favor.

Fue a las escaleras.

-          No te tengo miedo. –le transmitió.

Él se giró riendo, sin fuerza.

-          Oh, Eo, yo creo que sí. 


	27. Desde dentro

No le preocupaba sentir miedo, lo que le dolía era que fuese tan obvio. Sobre todo a sus ojos.

Ni siquiera cuando Alexander se perdió por la escalera dejó de sentir su presencia. Su mirada seguía adentrándose en su cabeza, sin necesidad de usar ningún tipo de poder mágico. Su altura seguía consiguiéndola hacer sentir diminuta e indefensa. Su presencia, su elegancia ajena a sus atrocidades, le recordaba todo el poder que tenía entre sus dedos y se lo hacía ver ejerciéndolo sobre ella con apenas estar presente.

Pasaba sus manos por el mechón de pelo que Alexander había retirado de su rostro. Una y otra vez, como si lo limpiase, como si quisiese deshacerse de su olor a sándalo y jazmín suave. Lo hacía con manos temblorosas, aún incapaz de dar siquiera un paso que la alejase del recuerdo.

-          ¿Eo? –se giró brusca a la voz de Teren. El chico estaba a su espalda, ahora alerta al ver su reacción. Se acercó apresurado.- ¿Qué pasa, estás bien?

-          Sí, sí… -quería tranquilizarle. Y con suerte conseguir el mismo efecto en sí misma.

-          Estás pálida… -mentirle era inútil, Teren siempre iba más allá.

-          He visto a Alexander, nada más.

-          ¿Te ha hecho algo? –la miraba de arriba abajo tras darse unos segundos de asimilo.  Ella negaba.

-          Estoy bien, es solo… Bueno, es Alexander. No me acostumbro.

-          ¿Pero te ha dicho algo? Dónde le has visto, cuándo—

-          Teren, estoy bien. –se agobiaba.- Le he visto aquí, ahora mismo, hace dos minutos… No me ha dicho nada importante.

Tampoco quería entrar en ello. Teren se había girado hacia el pasillo.

-          ¿Aquí? ¿Qué narices hacía aquí?

-          No lo sé, no le he preguntado, como comprenderás—

-          No, no, lo siento. Era una pregunta al aire…

-          ¿Dónde estabas tú?

-          En el aula.

Eo imaginó que se refería a la sala abandonada que usaban de vez en cuando para reunirse.

-          ¿Va todo bien? –él suspiró.

-          Bueno, podría ir mejor. Hay nuevos rumores sobre—

-          ¿Qué? ¿Quién?

-          Eo… -no quería entrar en detalle. Ella asintió, aceptándolo.

-          Sabéis al menos para cuándo o…

-          Como últimamente, no nos terminamos de enterar del todo. Estoy esperando la última confirmación, de ser así… Demasiado pronto. He de ir a hablar con Darrow, tiene que ir al Ministerio. –la chica bajó la mirada.- Sabes que lo detesto tanto como tú…

-          ¿Crees que lo sabe? Que estáis enterados, digo. –recordaba a Alexander.- Que estaba espiando o algo… -miró hacia el aula.

-          Puede ser, pero… Está protegida, no puede averiguar nada. Aun así, es obvio que lo sabe, lo que no sabe es de cuánto estamos enterados nosotros. En fin, no le des vueltas. ¿Estás bien? –depositaba sus manos en los hombros de Eo. Ella asentía.- No me mientes ¿verdad?

-          Estoy bien. –le dolió mentirle, pero era lo mejor.- ¿No tienes clase?

-          Sí, tú tienes Adivinación ¿no? –asintió, con pesar.- Deja de ser tan dura con la materia, no es tan horrible como la pintas…

-          Dos meses, y aún no hemos hecho nada útil.

-          Tal vez si entrases al aula con motivación no sería—

-          Adiós, Teren. –protestó, echando a andar. Él rio.

-          Adiós, Eo.

Se podía decir que salía de mal humor del aula antes ya de ver a Eo, pero saber que la chica había tenido que cruzarse con Alexander no era precisamente algo que le fuese a calmar la rabia. Fue a clase de Historia de la Magia para dar su lección y encontrarse allí con Darrow y Klapp. Sus compañeros ya estaban bastante al tanto de las novedades, en especial un Darrow al que su rostro lo dejaba caer. La suerte de que el Profesor Binns siempre se durmiese en el aula les acompañó también ese día facilitándoles pronto la marcha.

Fueron a los jardines, Teren les actualizó las ultimísimas noticias y, con dolor, pidió a Darrow que se fuese cuanto antes al Ministerio. El de Gryffindor no perdió el tiempo y, tras adecuar su imagen, se apareció en la entrada más próxima a su lugar de destino: un edificio abandonado completamente restaurado por ciertos sectores políticos para facilitar el acceso al Ministerio. Desde fuera, cualquier Muggle que lo viese observaría un bloque en construcción que daría pie a unas nuevas oficinas de telecomunicaciones. Para Darrow, un simple edificio anticuado que al entrar presentaba unas escaleras que subía ya con demasiada costumbre.

Diferentes plantas con variedad de puertas daban a salones llenos de chimeneas por las que acceder al Ministerio. Darrow tomó la entrada de la que siempre utilizaba, para no deshacerse de las tradiciones. No había nadie en su sala, así que no perdió el tiempo. Cogió sus polvos _flu_ y, tras lanzarlos, se dejó llevar hasta llegar al vestíbulo de entrada al Ministerio de Magia.

Era un día ajetreado, claramente, se preguntaba cuál era el motivo. Los viernes por la tarde los trabajadores solían abandonar pronto sus puestos de trabajo para disfrutar del fin de semana, sin embargo ese día parecían haber aparcado sus planes de descanso para echar unas cuantas horas extra. Algunos le saludaban a su paso, otros le miraban con el recelo al que acostumbraban a recibirle los contrarios a él.

Ni unos le quitaban el sueño, ni los otros le traían ningún tipo de tranquilidad. Estaba allí por un motivo, y no iba a perder el tiempo. Fue a los ascensores, esperando al que se presentase de manera más deshabitada para no arriesgar. Se subió con una mujer a la que ya conocía, del departamento del Uso irregular de la Magia en menores, y esperó hasta llegar a su planta.

Caminó por el pasillo hacia el despacho de Violetta Pemberton para llamar a su puerta y esperar respuesta. Violetta, una mujer de unos cuarenta y tantos años, melena oscura rizada recogida en una pinza alborotada, abría la puerta sin mucha sorpresa.

-          Te esperaba más tarde, pasa.

Iba apresurada, pero hablaba con amabilidad. Dio un abrazo a Darrow tras cruzar la puerta y cerrarla a su paso.

-          Cómo estás.

-          Eso dependerá de cómo me vaya de aquí. –confesó.

Fueron hacia la mesa de Violetta para sentarse de frente, separados por la tabla llena de papeles.

-          Me temo entonces que no muy contento.

-          Me temo que me lo imaginaba. –ella sonrió triste.

Le ofreció dos folios amarillentos grapados a otros cuantos, con dos fotos, en la esquina superior izquierda de cada uno de ellos.

-          De entre las opciones que barajábamos, esta es la que daría por segura. Loretto y Jade Pariano.

-          Los padres de Carla Pariano, sí. Es de Gryffindor. –la recordaba de verla por la Sala Común. Seguramente de tercero de juvenil. Violetta asintió.- ¿Qué nos hace decantarnos? No tenemos garantías. -no se las habían dado.

-          Una de mis compañeras oyó a los Malef hablando con otra gente, y ese apellido salió a la luz. -cogió aire Darrow.

-          Es seguro, entonces...

Cuando los nombres no llegaban a ellos de su forma habitual, eran detalles como aquellos los que denominaban un ataque.

-          Tan seguro como que dudo que esperen mucho.

-          Cómo de mucho.

-          Antes de que vinieses me han informado de que Alexander ya no está en Hogwarts pero, de momento, es el único ausente. –Darrow se agarró al reposabrazos de su asiento.- Esta noche, mañana…

Ojeó los papeles, pasó las hojas para administrar más fotografías. Su hogar estaba en el sur de Italia, le resultaba demasiado familiar. Guardó en su memoria nombres, direcciones e imágenes para facilitar su aparición. Asintió. Con el mismo terror que le recorría siempre que le tocaba almacenar información.

-          Me ha dicho Zacharias que Storm va a trabajar con Teren. Que ya se ha reunido con ambos. –el chico volvió a asentir.- Conozco a mi hija, sé que se sentirá bien ayudando en la sede, pero que no le será suficiente.

-          Quiere venir a las defensas. –confirmó.

A Violetta la expresión no le cambió mucho, sin embargo transmitía con ella mucho más que antes.

-          No soy nadie para prohibírselo—

-          Lo sé. –hubo un silencio.

-          Quiero entrenarla. Tiene capacidades increíbles, y es fuerte de mente, no creo que me lleve mucho tiempo. –Violetta escuchaba.- Wansky también puede reforzar sus hechizos defensivos, en caso de no ser yo suficiente.

Buscaba complacerla. Claramente la Aurora no estaba recibiendo las mejores noticias.

-          Violetta… No dejaría que le pasase nada.

-          Lo sé. –asentía de nuevo.- Y, como madre, nunca te daré las gracias lo suficiente por ello.

-          ¿Y como Violetta? Quiero saber qué opina la Aurora. –Violetta se sonrió con pesar.

-          Violetta te diría que confía en ti para entrenarla, como siempre ha hecho, y que espera que Storm sea una digna defensora de la causa. –pausó un instante.- Y que espera que Storm sea consciente de los riesgos de esto, y se atenga a las consecuencias.

Darrow sentía el dolor en sus palabras, el mismo que él recibía al entender lo que quería decirle.

-          Sé que es imposible pedirle a Darrow que desaparezca de las defensas, porque muchas veces es Darrow el que nos salva pero, en este caso y en todos, necesitamos a Brice. –él asintió.- No te dejes cegar por mi hija, Darrow. Déjate ayudar por Storm Pemberton. No me debes esto.

-          Lo hago—

-          Darrow…

-          No dejaría que matasen a tu hija. Pero tampoco dejaría que matasen a Storm. Intento protegernos a todos, eso no va a cambiar sea ella hija de quien sea. –Violetta asentía, receptiva.

-          Casi mueres protegiendo a mi marido. –recordó.- Era una víctima más de todo esto, sí, no es la primera ni la última vez que te sacrificas, pero era mi marido al fin y al cabo.

-          Y lo volvería a hacer—

-          Lo sé.

-          No va a pasarle nada a Storm. –insistía.- Para empezar, la prepararé para ello, ella misma se basta y se sobra para defenderse, solo necesita aprender lo que le falta, lo que es necesario en estos ataques. –cogió aire.- Pero yo tampoco dejaría que le pasase nada. Sé que no te debo nada, Violetta –no le permitió interrumpirle.-, pero no puedes pedirle a Darrow que desaparezca. No puedes pedirme que deje morir a mis compañeros para salvarme yo, por muy necesario que lo veas... que me veas a mí, para la causa. Eso es lo que Alexander quiere, que seamos como muñecos, a él le importa una mierda si alguien de los suyos muere, a mí no. Yo no soy Alexander, y si ha de pasar algo –selló sus labios un instante para impedir a sus palabras salir demasiado deprisa. Las asimiló antes de darle paso.-, pues que me pase. No soy yo quien ha de sobrevivir, yo hago esto porque quiero. No soy especial, no hago nada diferente al resto. No me pidas que sea como él.

Violetta no iba a responder a eso ni a nada más. Negó con media sonrisa cargada de lástima. Nunca le pediría algo así.

Recuperó sus papeles para guardarlos en el cajón, como hacía siempre, evitando que estos pudiesen llegar a manos equivocadas. Darrow se puso en pie y eso hizo ella. Se acercó al chico y le abrazó con sentir, como si fuese su propia familia.

-          Nunca te pediría que fueses como él, Darrow, pero no me intentes convencer de que eres uno más. –besó su sien antes de separarse.- Avisaré a Teren. –él asintió, dirigiéndose a la puerta.- He estado con tu madre antes de que llegases. –se giró a escucharla. Violetta volvía a sentarse en su silla.- Habla con ella antes de ir a Italia. –suplicaba.- Mándala un howler, déjala escuchar tu voz.

Asintió con dificultad, como si cargase sobre los hombros demasiado peso para lo que su cuerpo podía permitirse. Cerró la puerta tras él dejando a Violetta sola en su despacho antes de dirigirse de nuevo hacia los ascensores. No recordaba un día en el que hubiese abandonado el despacho de la Aurora y no se hubiese sentido vacío de esperanza. Otra defensa más a la que acudir, otra situación descontrolada de la que no saber qué esperar.

El abandonar el Ministerio siempre resultaba más fugaz que el entrar en él. Su cabeza merodeaba demasiado por las suposiciones y nunca terminaba de prestar atención a lo que había a su alrededor. Cuando pisó suelo Muggle una vez más, no perdió el tiempo. Se apareció en Hogwarts y comenzó a prepararse. A esperas del aviso.

Mientras tanto, avisó a Klapp y fue a buscar a Teren. Le encontró sin sorpresa con Eo y las otras dos chicas. Le esperaban para acceder al Gran Comedor y lo hacían con clara incomodidad. Ya no había secretos respecto a la situación, todas estaban al tanto, lo único a lo que debían acostumbrarse era al nulo placer de Darrow por hablar del tema.

No le presionaron, le dejaron marchar para cenar una vez Klapp recibió su llamada mental para verse, acudiendo al salón para cenar en compañía. Storm e Ysera, como siempre, eran las únicas aventajadas en contar cada día y a cada hora con la presencia de la otra en cualquier momento de almuerzo. Hablar de algo ajeno a las últimas noticias del Eje era inútil, así que al menos Storm buscó encauzarlo de alguna manera.

Hablo con Ysera sobre Varmoon y Teren, más largo y tendido de lo que le había permitido su horario hasta ese momento. Ysera escuchaba atenta y fascinada, dejando también que cierto temor ante lo que se avecinaba la siguiente invadiendo.

Dormir con pleno descanso no era algo que esperasen conseguir, pero al menos querían intentarlo. Abandonaron el comedor en cuanto terminaron y se despidieron del resto, con ese sentimiento de horror al decirle adiós a un Darrow del cual nadie sabría si le volverían a ver. Era una sensación escalofriante, si ninguna de las dos conseguía despejar su mente a la hora de dormir, no querían imaginarse cómo debía de estar pasándolo Eo.

Al menos por la mañana supieron que la espera continuaba. Darrow estaba en el Gran Comedor, desayunando pasivamente sin ponerle entusiasmo a sus tostadas. Teren estaba con él, pero se alzaba en el acto al ver a Storm entrar. Fue a ella.

-          ¿Te parece bien marcharnos en media hora?

-          Claro, sí—

-          Si necesitas más tiempo, no pasa nada—

-          Teren, media hora está bien.

El muchacho parecía estresado solo ante la idea de tener que viajar a la sede. Storm sentía cierto entusiasmo frente a la idea, por fin podría empezar su labor de ayuda fuese como fuese. Pero por mucha emoción que le proporcionase, el motivo seguía siendo el que era, y no había razón para celebraciones. Desayunó profundamente y luego fue a su encuentro.

Se aparecieron en una sala poco agradable a los sentidos. Era un recoveco oscuro, olía a humedad y sus paredes blancas habían sucumbido al paso del tiempo tornándose de sombras grises y negras. Las tuberías que corrían por ellas estaban oxidadas, se oían quebrarse como si de verdad estuviesen en funcionamiento. Storm tenía sentimientos encontrados respecto a querer seguir allí o no.

Tenía curiosidad por saber qué era aquella sala, pero tuvo que seguir los pasos de Teren en cuanto este empezó a moverse. Cruzaron la única puerta que había, ella con obvio recelo. Lo que les esperaba al otro lado contrastaba de todas maneras con el lugar del que procedían.

El pasillo era blanco impoluto. Olía a limpio, a frescor de limón recién esparcido, hasta corría cierta ventisca que pese al calendario era bienvenida. Las paredes altas y el largo suelo hacían del corredor un espacio amplio. Mientras lo recorrían, Storm recibía con agrado las sensaciones opuestas a la sala en donde se aparecieron. La angustia y el malestar físico daban paso a una relajación y armonía muy acogedora. Al principio le dio la bienvenida, luego…

La inmensidad de aquel lugar y su luz apoteósica empezaron a provocar en ella otra mezcla de sentimientos. Ya no se sentía tan a gusto, lo impoluto de su alrededor le creaba cierta incomodidad, su corazón latía claramente más rápido que antes. Sentía que la observaban, que había voces riéndose de sus pensamientos. Tragaba saliva como si con ello convenciese a su cuerpo de que estaba bien, pero no logró sentirse como tal hasta que llegaron a una habitación que les encerró en el silencio.

Luz más tenue, mesas, estantes repletos de frascos o libros, sin voces ni risas, sin ojos que la analizasen.

-          Tranquila. –Teren cogía su mano un instante para recuperar su presencia.- Es normal.

-          ¿Qué? –no le entendía.

-          El cómo te has sentido. Las voces. La incomodidad… -anduvo hacia una mesa.- Cuando rehabilité este sitio a poco más me tiro por la ventana. Siempre había oído historias, en el mundo Muggle, sobre los centros psiquiátricos y las sensaciones que transmitían cuando eran abandonados. La gente se entretiene visitándolos, retando a sus miedos. La gente se sugestiona por lo que le rodea y, aunque no creas en ello, acabas oyendo voces, se te contagia el miedo. –ojeaba unos papeles.- Aquí es diferente. Aquí no hay sugestión alguna… Oías voces, las oigo yo. Las oímos todos. Es lo malo de estar en un antiguo hospital mágico, y más en la planta de psiquiatría. –Storm escuchaba sorprendida.

En parte más relajada, al saber que no estaba loca, comenzaba a deambular por la sala sin perder detalle de lo que la rodeaba.

-          Para mí era más fácil ir a otra planta, pero en caso de intrusos… Bueno, no creo que llegasen muy lejos. No todos pueden cruzar la primera puerta, está protegida. Siento haberte hecho recorrerlo todo, podría haberme aparecido aquí, pero solo suelo hacerlo en caso de urgencias.

-          ¿Tú…? –no sabía cómo preguntar. El asombro podía con ella.- Teren… -él alzó la vista.- ¿Has hecho tú todo esto?

-          ¿Hecho?

-          San Mungo fue cerrado hace décadas, el edificio estaba en ruinas. Esto… Esto parece un hospital.

Que su padre fuese doctor le hacía tener familiaridad con esos centros. El pasillo previo, esa sala… no había diferencia alguna con un hospital en funcionamiento. Más allá de la ausencia de pacientes.-

-          ¿Lo has hecho todo tú? –con presión y vergüenza, Teren asintió.- Algún día dejarás de sorprenderme. Pero está claro que hoy no es ese día. –sonreía. Él lo hacía aún con timidez.

Lo que Teren tenía que hacer esa mañana no era gran cosa, y aun así a Storm le pareció algo fascinante. Estaba probando una nueva poción, comprobar sus resultados en comparativa con los previos para saber si lo que había ideado funcionaba o no. Era solo la primera parte de una mezcla, algo que intentaría producir una cura para los ataques a órganos vitales de manera inmediata. Y todo en base a un antídoto mágico para evitar la caída del pelo.

Teren mostró a Storm las instalaciones. Donde se encontraban era el almacén de pruebas. Allí tenían la gran parte de ingredientes con los que Teren y, a veces su hermana, practicaban y realizaban su proyectos. Los estantes guardaban plantas, frutos, o en general ingredientes de los que Storm nunca había oído hablar. El chico tenía una paciencia envidiable para explicarle todo poco a poco, ayudado también por la rápida asimilación de conceptos de la chica. Aun así, Storm tenía infinitas preguntas que parecían no terminar, pero Teren no iba a mandarle ponerles fin en ningún momento.

Algo que llamó la atención de la chica era la convivencia de esa sala. Si bien todos los elementos para la sanación eran del mundo mágico, muchas otras cosas las relacionaba con su padre. En una mesa, un ordenador descansaba encendido a dos pantallas llenas de información. Teren de vez en cuando tecleaba en él para acumular datos. El chico había creado en el hospital una red eléctrica Muggle que le permitiese trabajar con televisores, ordenadores, y otras herramientas que le facilitaban la tarea. En contraste, y causando risa en Storm, el chico tomaba las notas más importantes a través de la magia. Detrás de él, como un perrito faldero, un montón de pergaminos siempre levitando, en los cuales una pluma transcribía todo lo que su mente pensaba.

Si para ella las capacidades del chico ya eran inexplicables a la hora de rehabilitar San Mungo de esa forma, el ver que tenía establecida una conexión mental con una simple pluma de escribir ya le parecía hasta gracioso.

Esa sala comunicaba con la sala de curas en el lado norte. Una habitación con camillas, todas impecables y listas para ser usadas, impregnada del mismo aire pulcro que la anterior. Había un sinfín de estantes y de cajoneras recorriendo las paredes, elementos para operaciones, pócimas ya preparadas… En la zona sur, la sala que visitaba le resulta más familiar. Una versión reducida del anterior cuarto de curas, el mismo lugar que la acogió junto a su madre y su padre hacía una semana. Allí Teren había tratado a confundido Viktor Pemberton. Las sensaciones que le transmitían aquellas paredes no eran tan placenteras como el resto.

Decidió volver a la sala principal, el almacén. Teren estaba de cuclillas frente a una mesa comprobando la efervescencia de una pócima que no terminaba de ser lo que deseaba.

-          Creo que esto va a necesitar su tiempo. –le comunicaba, alzándose de nuevo.

-          ¿Qué es?

-          Intento alterar un componente que me enseñó Vermoon para hacerlo más adaptable a otras pócimas.

-          ¿Para qué sirve?

-          Aún no lo sé. –reía.- Pero funciona bien para ralentizar la expansión de según qué efectos en según qué órganos.

-          Vaya. –le fascinaba.- ¿Podrás hacerlo? Bueno, no contestes, obvio que podrás. –él rio.- Es increíble que seas capaz de hacer todo esto. Deberías escribir tu propio libro de pociones cuando ¡Ah! –un grito de dolor. La mano de Teren se clavaba en su muñeca sin ella esperarlo. Le miraba molesta hasta que vio su rostro. Tenía los ojos cerrados, el ceño fruncido, y una expresión de dolor e incomodidad. Había dejado de sentir dolor solo de verle. Abrió los ojos.- ¿Ter—

-          Tenemos que irnos. –el grupo de pergaminos que flotaba tras él cayó al suelo desprendiéndose de cualquier hechizo.

-          Qué pasa—

-          Van en camino, he de avisar a Darrow.

No había soltado aún su muñeca, así que se desapareció con ella antes de que Storm pudiese siquiera asimilar su respuesta. La esfera de luces daba paso a la plaza de entrada a Hogwarts. Mientras Storm buscaba su equilibrio, Darrow ya estaba allí con varita en mano.

-          Vete. Ya. Yo aviso.

Teren pasó a concentrar su rostro y a contactar con el resto del Eje que debía acudir. Darrow asentía a punto de ausentarse, pero Storm le paró.

-          ¡Espera! –él se giró.- Voy contigo—

-          No.

-          Te dije que quería ir—

-          Storm no—

-          Me dijiste—

-          ¡Storm, basta! –la chica le había agarrado del brazo, él se desprendía.- No estás preparada, hoy no.

-          Pero—

-          Ayuda a Teren. –y tal como acabó, se desvaneció.

Cuando Teren regresó sobre sí, volvió a coger la mano de Storm para desaparecerse y regresar a San Mungo. Esa vez, por necesidad urgente, Teren les había transportado al almacén directamente. Storm respiraba alterada, le miraba confundida sin saber qué hacer mientras Teren corría de un lado para otro trayendo y llevando cosas hacia las salas de curas.

-          Teren—

-          Necesito que prepares tres tarros como este –le ofrecía, veloz.- de Aclarado. Tienes el proceso aquí –la llevaba a la mesa más amplia en donde un libro lleno de correcciones permanecía abierto.- y los ingredientes en ese estante. –señalaba al frente con la mirada.- ¿Puedes hacerlo? –no respondía.- Storm—

-          Sí, sí.

Él puso su mano en el hombro de la chica en señal de agradecimiento y luego se esfumó a la sala de curas. Echó un vistazo al libro y, pese a las marcas, el procedimiento era sencillo, independientemente del desconocimiento que guardaba hacia alguno de los ingredientes. Lo encontró sin problemas en el estante al igual que el resto, aun así, y comenzó a trabajar. Las anotaciones venían ya acomodadas al tamaño de su tarro, parecía ser un elemento común a realizar por Teren cuando las defensas estaban actuando.

Quería distraerse mientras las efectuaba pero la idea de que Darrow y otros más estarían en alguna parte del mundo jugándose la vida acudía demasiadas veces a su mente. No quería fallar en la pócima, se enfadaba consigo misma por no estar plenamente concentrada en lo que hacía. Le llevó demasiado tiempo el realizarlas para lo que había esperado al leer las instrucciones, pero aun así las llevó a Teren dejando a un lado su decepción personal.

El chico estaba apoyado con las palmas de las manos sobre una camilla. Ojos de nuevo cerrados, frente marcada por la concentración, gesto serio. Cuando volvió en sí, miró a Storm.

-          En el Ministerio están avisados, tu madre está lista. –ella asintió.

Luego, le entregó los tarros a los que Teren ni siquiera prestó atención.

-          No sé si están bien—

-          Son perfectas, gracias.

Los colocó en una repisa cercana y luego se apoyó en la pared y se agachó medianamente, descargándose sobre sus piernas.

-          ¿Estás seguro? No sé si—

-          De estar mal serían de color violeta, pero son azules, están bien. –Storm asintió en silencio. A los pocos segundos, Teren alzaba la mirada.- Los Aclarados sirven para devolver a quien lo toma a un estado más controlado, reduce las pulsaciones y elimina el estrés causado por el trauma. Lo siento, debería habértelo explicado antes, ha sido fallo mío.

-          No, no… -le excusaba.- Está todo bien.

Teren asintió y bajó de nuevo el gesto. Aún apoyado sobre sus piernas, temblaba.

Storm también estaba inquieta, no sabía donde parar y paseaba de un lado a otro. Quería preguntarle cosas a Teren, intentar recibir una tarea que la desconcentrase de la defensa, pero si el propio chico estaba así, ella no iba a recibir ninguna otra solución. Se preguntaba si Ysera y Eo estarían al tanto de la situación, con ambos alejados del castillo de manera tan apresurada nadie debía haberlas avisado.

-          Sabes si… Eo e Ysera… -negó.- Alguien debería—

-          He de ir a Hogwarts, ahora las aviso.

-          ¿A Hogwarts?

-          Hablar con Wansky y otra gente del Eje, asegurarme de que están al tanto. –se separó de la pared.- ¿Puedes esperarme aquí? Serán unos minutos.

-          ¿Y si vienen de la defensa—

-          Tranquila, no tendremos la suerte de que sea algo tan rápido. –lo asimiló. Luego, asintió.- Ahora vuelvo.

En un simple pestañeo, Teren ya no estaba con ella. Como si dependiese de su permiso o no para hacerlo, al verse sola decidió dejarse caer sobre el suelo para sentarse. Expulsaba de manera pausada el aire de su cuerpo para intentar nivelar las pulsaciones alteradas, de manera inútil.

No tenía información al respecto que antes no tuviese. Sabía a lo que se dedicaban Teren y Darrow, al igual que el resto del Eje, y aun así esa vez todo parecía afectarle más de lleno. Tal vez por ser parte de ello al fin, tal vez por tener una labor que llevar a cabo. Su corazón seguía latiendo demasiado veloz y lo único que quería era que Teren estuviese ya de vuelta. No podía dejar de imaginarse la defensa, aunque no tuviese ni idea de lo que era en realidad. Se dejaba guiar por el recuerdo de saber que Darrow salvó la vida de su padre arriesgando la suya propia. Imaginaba a Alexander varita en mano liderando su marcha sin escrúpulos hacia los que quiera que estuviesen acompañando a Darrow.

El terror se apoderaba de ella como nunca antes, y eso le hacía enrabietarse. Una semana atrás estaba en el despacho de su madre aguardando noticias que no llegaba. Su propia familia estaba siendo atacada y solo Teren estaba junto a ellos manteniéndoles al tanto en cuanto podía. En ambas situaciones se había sentido desaprovechada, ella misma se veía en la condición de estar protegiendo a su padre, y a la vez ahora se sentía la encargada de estar ayudando a Darrow. Tal vez era el hospital, tal vez San Mungo estaba creando en ella una presión aún mayor que la última vez y de ahí el sentirse así.

Quiso encontrarle sentido sin llegar a ello cuando Teren regresaba a su lado. No dijo nada, solo se dejó caer junto a ella y ambos esperaron a que el tiempo pasase. De vez en cuando, Teren conectaba con otras mentes para recibir o mandar información, datos que nunca compartía con Storm por el simple hecho de no aportar nada útil. Asumió que eso cambiaba cuando el chico volvía a cogerla de la muñeca.

A los dos segundos, y horas después de que se hubiese marchado en un inicio, Darrow aparecía frente a ellos cargando una chica de más o menos su edad. La dejaba sobre la camilla.

-          Dale medio tarro de Aclarado, que se lo trague. –Teren ordenaba tras ponerse en alto.

Salía hacia el almacén mientras Storm cogía uno de los tarros, temblorosa. Fue hacia la chica, que se retorcía de dolor con una pierna ensangrentada y humeante. Darrow la mantenía recta empujando sobre sus hombros. Como pudo, vertió la cantidad necesaria del tarro en su boca. Debía ser costumbre el expulsarlo, pues Darrow tapaba la boca de la chica para evitar que esta lo escupiese. Teren llegó un segundo después.

-          Rómpelo. –miraba al pantalón mientras removía un líquido amarillento.

Darrow no perdía el tiempo y rajaba el vaquero de la chica por la pierna sangrante con unas tijeras. La carne estaba chamuscada por el interior y en carne viva por el exterior, dos mezclas tan curiosas como terroríficas de ver. La quemada seguía soltando humo mientras que la herida abierta que recorría su muslo hasta el tobillo no dejaba de sangrar y llenarse de pus.

-          Sujétala.

Darrow le dictaba a Storm, ella presionaba sobre el hombro y brazo izquierdo, al lado de Teren y la pierna herida. Darrow lo hacía en el derecho tapando también la boca de la chica. El Aclarado la había relajado ciertamente, pero en cuanto una de las gotas cayó sobre su piel, el grito que se quedó bajo la mano de Darrow denotaba que el dolor había vuelto. Teren fue tan rápido como pudo.

-          Storm –la atraía.- ¿Sabes transmitir calor con las manos? –estaba confusa.

-          ¿Qué? No… -tartamudeaba. A Teren no le pareció importante.

-          Vale, cámbiate con Darrow. Sujétala como puedas.

hizo lo que le mandó y se puso tras la cabeza de la muchacha, impidiendo que se moviese cuando Darrow apoyó sus manos en la zona externa de su pierna para transmitirle calor. De nuevo el gesto de dolor en su rostro, inundado por el llanto. Teren regresaba con un tarro. Empezó a recorrer su quemadura con un gel blanco que era absorbido con velocidad por la piel achicharrada de la muchacha. Cuando todo fue retenido en la marca, la chica dejó de moverse.

Su gesto parecía dominado por el agotamiento. Teren y Darrow se retiraban y por fin respiraba.

-          Dónde está el resto.

-          De camino. –Teren asintió. Darrow respiraba de manera alterada.

-          Quién es. –quiso saber.

-          La hija de los Pariano, hermana de Carla.

-          Muggle... –Darrow asintió.

-          No sabíamos que estaba en la casa, nadie lo sabía, por lo visto había llegado de visita ayer, no vive en Italia. Intentó escapar al rato de empezar todo y le alcanzó uno de los hechizos.

-          ¿El resto está bien?

-          Sí. Alexander se esfumó en cuanto la alcanzó. –miró a la chica.- No nos esperaban. –Teren mostró sorpresa.- Los puristas, no contaban con nosotros hoy. –el de Ravenclaw bajó el gesto y cogió aire. El análisis de tal información, quedaría bajo su secreto.

-          ¿Es eso malo? –Storm no entendía. Darrow asintió, tardío.

-          Cada vez nos es más difícil enterarnos, y ellos se lo guardan cada vez mejor. Esta vez querían repetir lo de los Ferrec, nada de secuestros.

Storm bajó la mirada hacia la chica que ahora descansaba en la camilla, sintió pena e impotencia. No tuvo mucho tiempo para lamentarse cuando más gente se apareció en la sala. Una chica de pelo rojo llegaba con un hombre de uno cincuenta años apoyado sobre su hombro, y Klapp, al cual el humor cotidiano le había abandonado por una serenidad aplastante, cargaba en brazos con una mujer de la misma edad. Parecían en perfecto estado más allá del terror de sus rostros.

-          Storm, el Aclarado.

Teren repetía las indicaciones y mientras él realizaba el gesto en la mujer, ella se dirigía al hombre para hacerles tragar el antídoto. Estaban confusos, pero accedieron sin mucha objeción. En cuestión de segundos entraron en un sueño profundo.

-          Dónde estabais. –Teren cuestionaba. Klapp hablaba.

-          Uno de ellos nos seguía, había que distraer. –el chico miró a Storm.- Pemberton.

La saludaba, de nuevo, con una serenidad que no habituaba la chica a ver en él. Storm se limitaba a hacer un gesto con la cabeza. Luego se le presentó la chica.

-          Claudia Steel.

-          Storm.

-         Marcus ha ido al Ministerio. –explicaba Claudia sobre otro miembro del Eje.- Ha alcanzado a uno de ellos, se lo ha llevado a Violetta. –Darrow y Teren no esperaban oír algo así.- No sé quién, uno de los nuevos.

-          ¿Nuevos? –ahora Teren miraba a Darrow, que asentía.

-          Había gente nueva. Alexander no se ha estado quieto.

-          ¿De dónde?

-          Había un chico de Ravenclaw, de tercero, ya te lo enseñaré, por si lo conoces... El resto, no los habíamos visto antes.

Era la primea vez que Storm presenciaba una reunión clandestina del Eje. No se sentía del todo a gusto, permanecer alejada de eso le había permitido vivir en cierta ignorancia.

-          ¿Todo bien? –Klapp analizaba a la chica de la camilla.

-          Sí. –resumía Teren.

-          ¿Nos podemos ir? –asentía de nuevo.

Antes de desaparecerse, Klapp dio una palmada al hombro de Darrow. Claudia no perdió tampoco el tiempo.

-          Os podéis ir también, cuando se despierten hablaré con ellos y les llevaré a donde me digan.

-          Puedo quedarme… -Storm se ofrecía, pero Teren parecía preferir la soledad.

-          Marchaos, en serio. No pasa nada. –no quiso insistir, así que salieron de la sala y Darrow la ofreció su mano para desaparecerse.

En un instante, lo que tenían de frente era Hogwarts cubierto por la noche. El chico recibió el aire frío del ambiente como un alivio. Solo entonces Storm asumió lo que veía. Darrow había vuelto a sobrevivir. Sintió la calma que esa noticia le producía como si se hubiese enterado de ello en ese mismo instante.

-          Me alegra que estés bien. –confesó. Él seguía dejándose llevar por la calma.- Deberías ir a descansar…

-          Tengo cosas que hacer—

-          Estás agotado, así no vas a poder hacer mucho. –él también lo sabía. Aun así no quería ir a dormir.

-          ¿Tú estás bien?

Habría respondido con velocidad si no fuese porque no sabía cómo se sentía. Había estado demasiado agobiada en San Mungo, como si se tratase de una celda en donde no llegaba información. Sabía que era una adjudicación injusta la que darle al hospital, pues la situación habría sido la misma de haber estado en Hogwarts, pero la tensión de su cuerpo no había conseguido evadirse hasta ese mismo momento. Asintió como pudo.

-          Siento lo de antes. -aportaba él.

-          ¿El qué? –no entendía.

-          Gritarte, cuando querías venir conmigo. No podía dejarte acompañarme, y estaba nervioso—

-          No te preocupes. –ni siquiera lo recordaba.- Lo entiendo.

-          Quiero entrenarte. –soltó acto seguido. Storm le miraba.- Enseñarte hechizos de parálisis, mejorar tus defensivos. Para que puedas venir a las defensas. Si sigues queriendo, claro. –asintió veloz. Él sintió una mezcla de decepción y agrado que en un remolino incómodo se reproducía en su abdomen.- No es que me apasione la idea de... prepararte, para algo así, pero es mejor que lo estés a que no. -asintió ella una vez más.- Empezamos mañana.

-          ¿Mañana? Necesitas descansar—

-          Alexander no descansa. –echó a andar.- Mañana tras el desayuno, en el séptimo piso. –asintió aceptándolo.- Buen trabajo hoy.

-          Igualmente… 

A Storm no le apetecía regresar a la escuela pese a las altas horas de la noche que marcaba el reloj. Bajó al jardín más cercano y se dejó caer, hasta que su cuerpo aguantase. Darrow en cambio tomaba las escaleras para ir a Gryffindor y coger su cama. Alguien se lo impidió.

-          ¡Darrow! –Ysera le abrazaba sin él verlo venir.

Estaba más alterada que las otras veces, su gesto significaba un mayor alivio. La abrazó de vuelta, de primeras de forma sutil. Terminó haciéndolo con fuerza al sentirla llorar.

-          Ey, está bien, todo está bien. –la separó.

Ella le cogía la cara con las manos buscando ver la verdad en sus ojos. Solo vio agotamiento junto a la sinceridad de sus palabras.

-          Estoy bien.

-          ¿Y Storm? ¿Teren? La familia ha—

-          Todos bien. Storm estaba fuera, Teren sigue en la sede.

La chica volvió a abrazarle. Darrow sintió un horrible lamento al ponerse en su lugar. Acarició su pelo.

-          Ve a descansar, busca a Storm e id juntas a Slytherin. –asentía, aunque no le prestaba mucha atención.

Solo quería observarle, asimilar que había vuelto de una pieza. Saber dónde se metía cada vez que se esfumaba había complicado las cosas esa vez.

-          Dónde está Eo…

-          Esperándote en la puerta de Gryffindor. Yo bajaba a ver si alguien volvía—

-          Voy a verla, pues—

-          Darrow…-le retuvo un instante.- Quiero ayudar, al Eje. –él suspiró.- Déjame hacerlo, déjame ir contigo—

-          No, Ysera. -tan rotundo como lo sentía en su interior. Una cosa era entrenar a Storm, ya con el pesar que le suponía. Otra, muy diferente, hacerlo con ella., es muy peligroso.

-          Me prepararé, entrenaré o—

-          No, déjalo, no vas a venir. Eres uno de sus objetivos, correrías mucho peligro—

-          Tú también lo eres, y Teren, y Storm. –protestaba.- Ellos pueden ayudar, por qué no yo. –no sabía encontrar un motivo posible de ofrecer más allá de su propio temor por verla en una defensa.- La semana que viene aprendemos a aparecernos, puedo ayudar…

Al igual que le aterrorizaba la idea, el hecho de quedarse en Hogwarts sin poder colaborar le hacía sentir el mismo miedo. Darrow, en cambio, no iba a ceder.

-          Ysera, no vas a venir a las defensas. Al menos, no por ahora… Es importante que tú estés aquí. –juntó sus labios con rabia. Asintió, más bien para zanjar el tema.- Hablamos mañana ¿vale? –volvió a asentir, dejándole marchar tras recibir su beso en su mejilla.

Cada uno siguió su camino para cosas más o menos similares. Si Darrow acogía a Eo en sus brazos en cuanto esta le vio, Ysera se lanzaba a los de Storm en cuanto dio con ella de regreso al castillo tras su paseo nocturno. Las dos chicas fueron a Slytherin a descansar una vez Storm pudo garantizarle a Ysera que se encontraba perfectamente, mientras que Darrow se ofreció a quedarse un poco con su hermana hasta que esta estuvo más relajada. Le llevó su tiempo, Eo no parecía controlarse mucho esa noche, pero en cuanto consiguió estabilizarse, entró a Hufflepuff y Darrow, que la había acompañado, regresaba hacia Gryffindor para coger su cama y descansar unas horas.

Sin esas intenciones regresaba Teren de San Mungo. Llegaba tan agotado que hasta mantenerse en pie tras la aparición le costó su esfuerzo. Venía de llevar a la familia Pariano a otra localización tras pasar primero por el Ministerio y tener las correspondientes conversaciones. El ponerles en situación siempre era una de las partes más complicadas a las que Teren se enfrentaba junto a las víctimas. Su mente estaba tan cansada como su cuerpo, así que esta tampoco es que funcionase en plenitud de facultades.

Ya amanecía, no iba a poder descansar mucho. Aun así, quería ir a la Sala Común de Ravenclaw para al menos despejarse un rato en soledad. Echó a andar por el vestíbulo, aún deshabitado. Al menos por el resto de alumnos ajenos a ellos dos.

-          ¿Qué tal el viaje, Stringer? –frenó en seco al oírle.

Una ira le recargó las pilas. Era increíble, pero Alexander parecía estar en perfectas condiciones. No solo se sonreía, nada en su presencia dejaba ver que había estado horas en un ataque. Estaba junto al tablón de anuncios, de primeras de espaldas a Teren. Llevaba su uniforme de Slytherin, de nuevo compuesto por camisa y chaleco. Y una corbata perfectamente atada y colocada, al igual que su pelo. Se acercó al de Ravenclaw tras girarse a él.

-          Tienes mala cara—

-          Qué se siente al ver que, por mucho que lo intentes, siempre te terminamos cazando. –el gesto de Alexander se controló un poco, regresando a la seriedad.- No me importa a donde vayas ni con quién, recluta a quien quieras. Siempre estamos esperando—

-          ¿Has puesto al día a tus padres? –Teren sintió que se le paraba el corazón.- Con tu querida hermana y tú metidos en estos líos –bromeaba.-, me pregunto si están al corriente del peligro que corren.

-          ¿Lo estás tú? Del que tú corres, digo.  –Alexander rio.

-          ¿Yo? Qué me vas a hacer. –le rodeaba. Teren le seguía de frente para no darle la espalda.- Tanto poder –ironizaba.-, para no querer usarlo.

-          No me tientes a ello—

-          Oh, querido, me muero por tentarte. –retaba, con rabia.- Me muero por ver qué escondes para hacerles pensar a todos que eres especial. –se acercó a su oído.- No te olvides de que lo que tú creas con tus pócimas, lo haces por lo que yo creo con mi poder.

Eso era un hecho que a Teren no le molestaba. Que su labor en el Eje viniese dada por los hechizos que Alexander había perfeccionado o incluso creado. Se sonrió.

-          Estás muy confundido si piensas que me preocupa tu juego de ver quién es más listo de los dos. Pero gracias por recordarme lo mucho que te jode que un nacido de Muggle te supere en algo.

La varita de Alexander se clavó en su garganta. Ni él se alteró, ni Alexander aparentaba estarlo.

-          Vamos, sácala. –le animaba, tras mirarse en silencio unos segundos en lo que infinidad de cosas se gritaron en silencio.- Me aburres cuando hablas, y te tengo ganas.

Apuntó con su varita a la mano de Teren. Insistía. Este en cambio no tenía intención alguna de darle el placer.

Dio un paso atrás y comenzó a andar a la escalera. Sintió al de Slytherin reír.

-          Reconozco que tu cabezonería sí es digna de admiración. –Teren se giró desde la escalera.

-          Llámalo como quieras, pero a mí no me vas a conseguir provocar. Y créeme, no quieres hacerlo.

Alexander paseaba su varita entre sus dedos. Su otra mano descansaba en su bolsillo.

-          Lo sé. –confesaba, sarcástico.- Me entretiene más provocar a Eo.

Tan rápido como la seguridad le había invadido, esta se fue. Teren no pestañeaba, la furia no le dejaba. Alexander se sonrió.

-          Uh, creo que he usado la palabra clave.

Teren solo necesitó girarse frente a él de forma plena para que la sonrisa de Alexander se desvaneciera en el acto.

La sensación fue inmediata, y muy desconcertante. El de Slytherin no sabía cómo estaba pasando, solo era consciente de que él no lo estaba llevando a cabo, que él no estaba moviendo su brazo de la manera en la que este ahora funcionaba. Alexander vio como su propia varita estaba apuntando ahora en dirección a su garganta. Sin presión, como si él se hubiese apuntado a sí mismo de manera consciente. Solo que, obviamente, nada de eso había nacido de su conciencia, de sus intenciones.

Miraba su arma asombrado y con clara desconfianza al sentir que no la reconocía, a una vara que, fiel a su dueño, difícilmente respondería a la llamada de ningún otro. Y menos, alguien como él.

Manteniendo la calma como pudo, alzó sus ojos azules y miró a Teren en los peldaños de la escalera. El chico, que había recuperado toda su seguridad, no mostraba flaqueza. Se sonreía.

-          En serio, Alex, no me provoques. 


	28. Entrenamientos y locura

-          Lo importante es que lo digas con convicción. –Storm tenía la varita alzada, a media altura. Darrow se mantenía a su espalda con su mano derecha bajo su barbilla, con el brazo descansando sobre su igual. Frente a ellos, la silla se movía de arriba abajo, de izquierda a derecha. Sin parar, epiléptica.

-           _Immobulus_. –chispas salieron de su varita para dar de lleno en la silla que caía abatida hacia el suelo.

Aguardaron unos segundos, cerca de diez. Acto seguido, esta comenzó a danzar de nuevo.

-          No es suficientemente potente. O sea, el hechizo como tal lo controlas sin problema, pero de cara a una defensa… Intenta sacudir más la varita, como si… como si estuvieses preparando el hechizo, batiéndolo.

Estaba ahora junto a ella. Imitaba con su mano el gesto a realizar. Storm lo repetía, sin pronunciar palabra.

-          Una sacudida rápida, pero fuerte, has de creerte el hechizo. Dale la potencia que quieres que tenga.

Storm miraba la silla de nuevo, concentrada. Cuando lo vio digno, conjuró. La silla cayó de nuevo hacia el suelo más inmovilizada que antes. Estuvo casi un minuto esa vez exenta de magia.

-          Genial. –Darrow sonreía. A Storm el gesto le llenaba de orgullo, sintiendo su piel erizarse.

No pensaba que de verdad Darrow fuese a querer entrenarla de buena mañana. Para empezar, se sorprendió de verle en el Gran Comedor cuando ella e Ysera cruzaron las puertas. No debía de haber dormido mucho, por las horas que eran. A causa del cansancio, el muchacho bostezaba de vez en cuando entre explicación y explicación.

Habían acudido al aula del séptimo piso para entrenar. De primeras, Darrow explicó a Storm de forma detallada a lo que se enfrentaban en las defensas. Quiénes, cuántos, encantamientos más comunes a los que hacer frente… Y luego la que sería su compañía. Darrow le habló del papel en las defensas de gente como Klapp, Claudia y otros tantos que costumbre acompañaban al chico a proteger a las víctimas. Tras esa puesta en situación y tras poner los pelos de punta más de una vez a Storm, Darrow comenzó a enumerar los hechizos que el Eje normalmente realizaba. Parálisis, inmovilización, aturdimiento… Además de todos los encantamientos protectores posibles.

Darrow quería empezar con algo de ataque, que Storm comenzase a formarse en conjuros que por entonces desconociese. Decidió encantar el poco mobiliario de la sala para facilitar la tarea, encantando la silla para que cobrase vida. A la chica no le llevó mucho dominar el primer hechizo.

-          Poco a poco lo iremos complicando ¿vale? Una silla no es el enemigo real, así que, quieras o no, es más fácil. –Storm asentía, interesada.- Este es un hechizo bastante útil, la verdad, es rápido, directo, se conjura fácilmente, y si lo haces con potencia el que lo recibe se queda así el tiempo suficiente para que llevarles al Ministerio. Pero también es el más arriesgado, la verdad. –comentaba.- No es una petrificación total. Para eso tenemos otro ¿quieres probarlo?

-          Sí, sí, claro. –Storm se sentía en forma esa mañana.

-          Solo si quieres, si prefieres insistir en el otro, dímelo, cuando sea ¿vale? No quiero ir muy rápido—

-          Brice, todo bien. Sigamos. –rio. Él asintió.

-          Vale. Este… Mierda, no. –se masajeó los dedos.

Luego, bostezó bajo sus manos. Pestañeó veloz unas cuantas veces.

-          Perdón.

-          Podemos dejarlo para mañana—

-          Bobadas. El problema es que ese hechizo es solo para seres humanos ¿sabes? El que te quiero enseñar ahora. Por tanto la silla no nos sirve de mucho.

-          Tal vez podría lanzarlo contra ti, pero tú lo repeles o—

-          No, pero no funcionaría, o sea, quiero ver cómo de efectivo es lo que hagas, si me protejo… No lo vemos. Bueno, volvamos a la silla. –la apuntó con la varita y esta recobró vida.- Otro muy efectivo es un hechizo aturdidor, sobre todo porque es muy variable su intensidad así que puedes desde aturdir como tal hasta provocar el desmayo absoluto. De hecho, usado en grupo puede provocar la muerte.

-          ¿De verdad quieres enseñarme eso, Brice? Podría mandarte a dormir cuando me parezcas insoportable.

Darrow rio, sabedor de que solo hacía el gesto porque era ella quien lo emitía, a nadie más le permitiría tal osadía. Storm se sonrió.

-          Al igual que con el anterior, la intensidad que le des al movimiento de varita y lo mucho que asimiles el encantamiento determinará el potencial del hechizo en sí. De hecho, hay un truco. Mira. –alzó su propia varita y siguió el juego de la silla. Cuando se vio capacitado, dirigió.-  _Desmaius_.

Una luz azul alcanzó al asiento y este tropezó contra el suelo. Como si estuviese mareada, claramente inmóvil.

-          Así la víctima sigue más o menos activa, de hecho, si te olvidas de ella, a los pocos segundos podría volver a atacarte. –esperó. En unos pocos, la silla comenzó a moverse de nuevo.- La intensidad es clave.  _Desmaius_.

Un movimiento de mano más drástico, y esta vez su varita expulsó un destello de luz roja que manó a la silla contra el suelo sin opción a moverse. Esta estaba completamente desmayada.

-          Vaya.

Con admiración, observaba todo. Darrow fue a su altura y la animaba a copiarle.

-          No es difícil, en serio. Prueba ambos, intenta conjurar el hechizo como tal. –recuperaba la vida de la silla.- Empieza con la luz azul, así vas progresando tú misma la intensidad.

Darrow repitió el gesto con su mano para explicarle como último detalle. Ella repitió y repitió y, de nuevo, cuando se sintió capacitada, expulsó.

-           _Desmaius_.

De menor intensidad, la luz azul atacó a la silla y esta sufrió un aturdimiento leve. No le era suficiente ni a la silla para perder su fuerza ni a Storm para sentirse realizada. Se mordió el labio.

-          Es genial, en serio. –Darrow quería desquitarla del pensamiento.

-          Con esto no consigo nada—

-          Storm, es la primera vez que lo haces, y te he dicho de hacerlo así, obvio que para una defensa es inútil pero no es esto lo que buscamos. Intenta ahora darle más intensidad. –apuntó de nuevo, pero el efecto apenas aumentó un poco.

Y así fue la segunda y tercera vez posteriores a esa.

-          Joder. –le retiraba la vista a la silla, como si fuese el asiento el culpable.

-          Aprovecha esa rabia para usarla al conjurar, en vez de machacarte a ti misma. Intenta direccionarla, odia a la silla, con todas tus fuerzas.

-          Podrías ponerle la cara de Alexander. –Darrow rio.

-          Para la próxima sesión me lo pienso. Va, inténtalo de nuevo. Recuerda apuntar con fuerza.

Storm cogió aire y se concentró. Miró al asiento con toda la rabia del mundo, le dio forma, quiso imaginarse no solo a Alexander, sino al resto de su escuadrón en pleno ataque. Persiguiendo gente inocente. Persiguiendo a su padre y a Darrow hasta intentar matarles.

-           _Desmaius_. –casi lo gritó, y la silla cayó desplomada carente de sentido tras un fogonazo rojo. Completamente desvanecida.

-          ¡Eh!

Darrow alzaba la palma de su mano hacia Storm, esta le chocaba terminando de desfogarse.

-          ¿Ves? Lo haces genial.

-          ¿Interrumpo? –no habían oído la puerta, ni a Teren pasarla.

-          No, pasa. –Darrow le dejó estar pero tampoco le dedicó mucho tiempo. Quería continuar su lección.- Vamos a complicarlo un poco ¿vale? Espera.

Dejó su varita en el bolsillo y empezó a girarse sobre sí mismo. Buscaba algo, hasta lo buscaba en Storm y lo buscaba en Teren. No daba con nada que le sirviese de utilidad. Protestó y llevó las manos a su pantalón, deshaciéndose de su cinturón. Lo enroscó un poco y lo tiró al suelo, antes de apuntar con su varita y proporcionarle vida. Este se movió cual serpiente.

-          Mira, perfecto para ti. –ella rio.- Así es más complicado, porque es un objetivo más fino y más veloz.

Ciertamente, el cinturón se deslizaba por la piedra como si fuese agua. Storm intentaba seguirla con la varita, esperando el mejor momento para al menos no errar. Se tomó su tiempo.

-           _Desmaius_. –la prenda cesó su movimiento.

-          No es lo suficientemente potente.

-          Intenta apuntar a lo que sería su cabeza. –aconsejaba ahora Teren.

Ella asintió, expectante. La serpiente falsa se alejaba por la sala, dificultando el alcance pero aumentando el reto para Storm, que se sentía confiada tras haberlo conseguido una vez. Apuntó.

-           _Desmaius_.

La correa quedó tirada en el suelo tras ser alcanzada por un flash azul a mitad de su cuerpo, balanceándose levemente.

-          Inténtalo de nuevo. –Darrow la animaba.

Cuando la prenda recobró la vida, Storm la siguió una vez más antes del ataque final.

-           _Desmaius_.

De lleno en la hebilla, pero con luz azul. Aun así, suficiente para dejarla más atontada que antes, inmóvil.

-          Genial. –Darrow la felicitaba.

-          ¿Bromeas? No es suficiente, ni siquiera era roja—

-          Storm, es el primer día, no te preocupes por eso ¿vale? Lo importante es que controles el hechizo, que lo conozcas bien y el cómo funciona, y eso lo haces.

-          Pero—

-          Para, aquí el que exige soy yo, si yo no te exijo, tú te sientes la más guay del lugar ¿entendido? –Teren rio. Storm no pudo evitar contagiarse.

-          Sí, Profesor Brice.

-          Mira, echaba de menos eso. –miró a Teren.- Ya que estás aquí, pensaba enseñarle algo que fuese paralizante ¿nos vigilas?

-          Claro.

-          Vale. –se giró a Storm de nuevo.- Lo que te quería enseñar antes, un encantamiento para paralizar el cuerpo de la víctima. Solo el cuerpo, por fuera, su mente funciona, así que no es que le vayas a hacer perder el sentido. Pero es más potente que el primero que hemos hecho. –se colocó frente a ella.- Se llama  _Petrificus Totalus_. Harás que—

-          Eh, no. –Storm dio un paso atrás.- Eso es una maldición, la conozco, o sea he leído sobre ella—

-          Sí, es bastante fuerte, o sea petrifica, así que—

-          No voy a lanzarte eso, Brice.

-          Teren sabe desencantarlo, no pasa nada—

-          Pero es bestial, no—

-          Storm, varita alzada, ya. –insistió, sin amabilidad.

Ella frunció el ceño y elevó su brazo. Teren fue a su lado, para explicarle el movimiento, más complejo que los otros dos.

-          Intenta hacerlo lo más perfecto que puedas, no es que le vayas a matar ni nada, pero una petrificación a medias es bastante molesta. -asintió ella.

No le resultaba grata la idea de hacerlo, y aun así, Darrow parecía indicarle con la mirada que ese no era un pensamiento bienvenido en ese entrenamiento. Aunque él tampoco mostrase entusiasmo al respecto.

Como pasase anteriormente con su burla, por algún motivo Darrow prefería cederle el privilegio a Storm de conjurar la maldición contra sí. Algo que, de pensarlo, no se lo permitiría a muchos otros.

Cuando Storm se vio dominándolo, apuntó a Darrow. Este cerraba los ojos y giraba el rostro sin querer verlo. Quiso reír, sin entender por qué, pero prefirió ser una alumna aplicada.

-           _Petrificus Totatalus_. 

ADarrow le recorrió un frío gélido que tornó su piel a un blanco muy apagado. Como si su cuerpo hubiese perdido toda la vida. Cayó redondo al suelo, con las piernas pegadas y sus brazos junto al torso. El humor previo desapareció del pecho de Storm, que daba paso a cierto malestar. Era como ver a Darrow muerto, no era nada agradable.

-          Esto viene bien para asegurarte que la otra persona no va a atacarte de ninguna manera. Siempre que es un desmayo o tal, existe la posibilidad de que se despierte antes de tiempo y—

-          Devuélvele el movimiento. –interrumpió, mirando hacia un lado.

Era incapaz de dirigir la vista hacia el cuerpo congelado de Darrow, el que bien podía asemejarse a un cadáver. La simple idea le hacía ponerse de los nervios. Teren sopesó un instante.

-          Me pone histérica, por favor. –insistía.

El chico asintió, raudo, y apuntó a Darrow. En apenas unos segundos, el chico se removía en el suelo.

-          Joder, cómo odio esto. –protestaba.

Le costaba ponerse en pie, como si la petrificación hubiese durado demasiado tiempo.

-          Vale, claramente este le dominas. –Storm no parecía muy encantada. Aun así intentó dejar atrás la escena.- Creo que por hoy podemos dejarlo.

-          Me parece bien. –le habría gustado seguir de no ser por el último hechizo empleado. El mal cuerpo que el había producido le quitó las ganas de seguir con la lección.- Gracias por la clase.

Tampoco quiso reparar en charlar más ni con uno ni con otro. Sabía que era un gesto feo a tener, sobre todo con Darrow, tras toda la mañana teniéndole ocupado, pero sencillamente había perdido el humor al conjurar esa maldición. Tampoco le apetecía hablar con las chicas, claramente quería estar sola, y no encontró mejor escondite que el aula de Pociones, ahora también su almacén de pruebas.

Con la misma materia pasaba Eo la mañana, solo que ella lo hacía entre libros en la biblioteca. El memorizar pociones no le servía de nada si no lograba entender la función de cada ingrediente, así que había decidido ayudarse de los tomos más explicativos que encontraba para ello. Al menos contaba con cierta ayuda. Ysera, ya familiarizada con los libros de la biblioteca, le iba trayendo a Eo durante su jornada laboral lo que recordaba como posiblemente útil.

Tomó apuntes de todo, de cada cosa que veía una posible ayuda. Solo le quedaba ponerlas en marcha, pero no es que le apeteciese mucho rodearse de calderos en esos momentos, y menos sin Teren.

Apenas había dormido esperando a Darrow. Tras saber que su hermano estaba en perfectas condiciones, el meterse bajo las sábanas fue una tarea más sencilla, y aun así el congeniar el sueño fue algo más que complicado. No dejaba de darle vueltas al hecho de que el Eje tuviese problemas para dar con la información necesaria. Sabía que, para su hermano y Teren, a cuanta mayor complejidad, mayor complicaciones habría a las que hacer frente. Y eso, sin duda, era como tener una pesadilla estando plenamente despierta.

Tampoco era capaz de olvidarse de su encuentro con Alexander, mucho menos de sus palabras.

Nunca había querido formar parte del Eje, pero tampoco sabría qué hacer de estar dentro de la organización. No se sentía útil en nada, no sería ayuda ni para Darrow ni para Teren, y tampoco es que tuviese una manera de recolectar información que pudiese cubrir otro foco de necesidad. No quería creer a Alexander, ni tenerle en cuenta para nada, pero sus palabras guardaban mucha razón a sus propios ojos, más aún si ella misma se las había repetido tanto tiempo. Entre valor e inteligencia…Eo sentía no aportar nada más allá de la angustia por la espera a que los demás cumpliesen con sus ejercicios.

-          He encontrado esto, mira. –Ysera volvía a su mesa con un ejemplar geográfico de ríos mágicos.- Para el análisis del agua, he ojeado, y habla un poco sobre las capacidades.

-          Oh, genial.

Asombrada, Eo lo cogía entre sus manos. Echaba un vistazo rápido.

-          ¿Estás bien? –no esperaba que Ysera le preguntase nada al respecto de su humor, así que no supo qué responder.

-          ¿Por? 

-          Llevas diez minutos con ese dibujo. –en el papel de Eo, una planta a medio acabar esperaba a ser continuada.- Cuando te traje el otro libro la miré y me dije… ¿cuál será? Y esperaba verla ahora acabada pero… Sigue igual.

-          Oh, ando cansada. No he dormido casi.

Al fin y al cabo, tampoco es que estuviese mintiendo a su amiga. Ysera bufó, dejándose caer justo después en el asiento de en frente.

-          Te entiendo bien. Siento que me arden los párpados.

-          ¿Cómo estaba Storm?

No había podido verla esa mañana. Cuando Eo acudió al desayuno, Storm y su hermano ya se habían ido. Ysera se encogió de hombros.

-          Un poco aturdida, pero bien. O sea… físicamente, digo, no le pasó nada. Me contó que tuvo que hacer algún remedio con Teren y que cuando trajeron a la familia se sintió un poco incómoda. Imagino que porque hasta que no lo ves, no te haces a la idea de cómo es… -Eo asintió.- Ayer hablé con Darrow, bueno, lo intenté… -confesó tras unos segundos callada. Su amiga escuchaba atenta.- Le dije que quería ayudar, en el Eje. Pero no se mostró muy a favor de la idea…

-          ¿No? ¿Te dijo que no? –Ysera asintió.

-          Que es peligroso, dice.

-          Bueno, no te diré que no me alegro, porque sinceramente, lo que me faltaba, tú también dentro… Pero, no entiendo, digo yo que cuantos más, mejor ¿no?

-          Insiste en que mi caso es diferente. –no lo decía con total aceptación.- Da igual que a Teren, o a él, o a Storm, también los quieran matar, yo soy diferente.

-          ¿Es por lo de que eres de Slytherin y todo eso de la representación?

-          No lo sé, pero me da igual ¿sabes? quiero poder defenderme. Quiero poder proteger a otros si se me presenta la ocasión. –Eo asentía.- No sé, llámame egocéntrica, pero estoy un poco cansada de estar fuera de todo… Al principio, no me explicaban nada, ahora me lo explican pero pretenden que me quede al margen. ¿Qué hago si me encuentro a Alexander, sola, y me ataca? 

A Eo se le revolvieron las tripas. La incomodidad le recorrió la espina dorsal. Algo que fue imposible de camuflar.

-          Perdona, no quería… -seguía sintiéndose mal cada vez que pronunciaba el nombre de un Dantsov delante de ella. Su amiga negó.

-          No, lo siento… Es que… -pensativa, volvía a recordar su encuentro con el de Slytherin.- El otro día me topé con él… -balbuceó.

Para Ysera fue como oír una noticia horrorosa.

-          ¿Qué? ¡Cuándo! ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste—

-          Estoy bien. Ya sabes cómo es, mucha palabrería. O sea, aquí, digo… Fuera ya es otra cosa. Es solo que…me dio que pensar algo que dijo, y no debería, porque sé que es su intención, pero… Razón no le falta. –Ysera frunció el ceño.

-          Qué te dijo… -con resquemor, quiso saber. Eo cogió aire.

-          Es solo que, mientras mi hermano se sacrifica por todo el mundo, y Teren es la cabeza del Eje, yo estoy aquí sin hacer nada, y ni siquiera puedo hacer nada, porque no sé hacer nada.

-          ¿Eso te dijo? ¿Que no sabes hacer nada?

-          Más o menos, o sea… Me vino a decir que no tengo utilidad alguna.

-          ¿Se puede ser más imbécil? Bueno, hablo de Alexander, qué esperaba. –negaba. Luego, estiró su brazo y cogió la mano de Eo.- No le hagas caso ¿vale? Y borra esa idea de tu cabeza. No te voy a decir que eres como Teren porque nadie es como Teren, y sí, tampoco eres tu hermano, pero Darrow está como una regadera. O sea, claro que es valiente, es increíblemente valiente, pero es que Darrow es lo más valiente que conocemos. Tú no eres como ellos, pero ni yo lo soy, ni Storm, ni el propio Alexander… Cada uno tenemos nuestro valor.

-          Ya me dirás cuál es el mío, porque—

-          Pues mira, no sé en el Eje, pero eres la persona de esta escuela que más querida me ha hecho sentir. –Eo se ruborizó.- Fuiste la primera en llamarme amiga, y la única hasta la fecha, si no me equivoco. Que, no digo que necesite oírlo, a todos os siento mis amigos, pero… Tú me lo dijiste hace mucho. La primera vez que fuimos a Hogsmeade, me presentaste así a Paul, cuando me sentía completamente marginada por todos vuestros secretismos. Hiciste que me sintiese acogida. –Eo bajó la mirada.

-          Con eso no puedo proteger a nadie, ni mandar a los puristas a la cárcel—

-          Con eso haces mucho, Eo… Gracias a cómo eres, tu hermano es como es. Eres un aliciente para todos nosotros ¿sabes? Me da igual si no inventas pociones o si no vas con varita en mano a atacar a Alexander y los suyos. –apretó su mano.- Oye, créeme, te entiendo, yo también me siento inútil, y eso que me han dicho mi… finalidad, en todo esto. Pero al final del día me voy a la cama, y no he hecho nada, no he sido activa en nada, y es horrible, te creo, pero no pienses que no haces nada en general. Al menos para mí, eres imprescindible. –la chica sonrió con timidez.

-          Gracias…  Pero me has mentido un poco. –Eo intentaba no reír pese a que Ysera se había sentido completamente desencantada.- Cuando has dicho que solo yo te hizo sentir acogida. –la de Slytherin dudaba.

-          Pero, es la verdad, o sea, que os quiero mucho a todos pero—

-          Sé a lo que te refieres, solo digo que no soy la única. Tú misma lo dijiste…

Hizo memoria como pudo y, tras mucho pensar, solo encontraba una posible respuesta. Por la mirada de Eo, era la correcta.

-          Es diferente…-sintió el rubor de sus mejillas resaltar. Eo se sonrió con cierta tristeza.

-          No lo decía en serio, ya lo sabes… -Ysera asintió.- ¿Has vuelto a hablar con él?

-          No.

El recuerdo de Damen seguía muy presente en su memoria. Ya no por tener que verle a todas horas, en cada clase, y en cada pasillo por mucho que soñase evitarle. Eran los encuentros con él, la cercanía mostrada siempre por el chico, la confianza, lo que siempre acudía a su pensar. Y ahora todo se mezclaba con multitud de dudas que le hacían sospechar de la veracidad de todo lo ocurrido hasta entonces.

Le era imposible verle de la misma manera tras conocer la verdadera personalidad de su hermano y su familia, a lo que se dedicaba la familia aparentemente más conocida del panorama mágico. Por mucho que lo intentase. Al igual que le era imposible verle como algo cercano a lo que Damen fue para ella en esos dos meses a su espalda.

-          ¿Paso algo alguna vez? Entre vosotros…

No se quería meter en donde no había sido invitada, pero sentía curiosidad. Ysera negó.

-          Os lo habría dicho… Se me habría notado. –de nuevo el rubor. Eo ladeó su sonrisa.

-          Entonces, de verdad te gusta… -quiso negar, veloz, pero no pudo.

-          Si te soy sincera, no lo sé. Hace una semana, antes de saber todo esto… Te habría dicho que... que sí, tal vez. Y eso que ya tenía dudas, al ver cómo todos desconfiáis… Pero si me centro en mi experiencia con él… es inútil negar que... -suspiró.- Pero ahora… No sé qué pensar. Ya no.

-          Es difícil. Supongo que no soy la más indicada para decir nada de Damen… No al menos nada bueno. Pero es cierto que no le veo igual que a Alexander.

-          Dudo que se parezca mucho a él, pero me preocupa más el hecho de que sepa todo lo que hacen y no haga nada al respecto. Que les defienda, o les proteja, como quieras decirlo—

-          ¿Te explicó por qué lo hace? –negó.

-          Tampoco le di mucho tiempo… No es que tuviésemos una conversación muy fructífera.

-          ¿Y si pruebas a hablar con él? Creo que es bastante obvio que quieres…

-          Puede que quiera hablar con él, por el recuerdo que mantengo de hacerlo otras veces, pero… Me dan miedo las respuestas.

-          Ya, pero… vivir sin ellas es igual de frustrante. 

Yrazón no le faltaba, por desgracia. Ysera cogía aire, soltándolo justo después a la vez que se tumbaba sobre la mesa. Eo acarició su pelo.

-          Ay, Yse… Te los buscas difíciles. –Ysera rio.

-          No me busco nada. –avergonzada.

-          Podría haber sido peor, te podría haber gustado su hermano—

-          ¡Calla! No bromees con eso. –realmente sintió un escalofrío, daba igual que Eo riese.- Qué horror…

-          Sería más horrible al revés ¿no crees? Imagina ser Alexander y enamorarte de una mestiza o nacida de Muggle. –Ysera reía.- Aunque, bueno, si lo piensas es lo que le pasa a Damen contigo. Viniendo de la familia que viene y enamorarse de—

-          Para, nadie está enamorado de nadie, nos conocemos desde hace dos meses ¿recuerdas?

-          Oh, venga, es una forma de hablar. A ti él te gusta, es obvio que tú a él también, o eso parecía, de ser todo cierto. De ahí a enamorarse… No hay mucho.

-          Entonces tú de Teren has de estar muy enamorada ¿no?

Eo no pestañeaba, a Ysera le pudo el orgullo, sacándole una sonrisa a su propio rostro.

-          ¿Qué dices? ¿Teren?

-          Ah, que de verdad me lo vas a intentar negar.

-          Claro que te lo niego, es el mejor amigo de mi hermano, no digas tonte—

-          Podrías haberme dicho que le ves como tu hermano, pero no, es el mejor amigo de Darrow. Ay… -suspiró.

Al menos se había quitado de encima el peso de hablar de Damen.

-          Es que, no sé qué dices, en serio. –seguía roja.

-          ¿En serio nunca has pensado en ello? –le seguía el juego.- En tú y Teren…

-          No. –zanjaba.

Y hacía el esfuerzo de coger la pluma y fingir estar plenamente concentrada en sus pociones, en acabar el dichoso dibujo.

-          Pues tú a él… -Eo alzó la mirada, a medio cerrar. Hacía una mueca de rabia que provocaba una sonrisa en Ysera.

-          Déjalo, no quiero hablar de eso. –Ysera recreaba una cremallera en su boca.- Además, él es demasiado inteligente como para que alguien como yo le guste.

-          ¡Eo! –lo gritó.

Dos chicos de Gryffindor se giraron desde su mesa a mirarlas.

-          No vuelvas a decir una idiotez así. –le reprochó en voz baja.- ¿Sabes que eso es dejar a Teren muy por los suelos? ¿Acaso crees que él es así? ¿Que se fija en esas cosas, o que selecciona en base a... idioteces como esa?

-          No digo que sea así, no lo digo a malas. Simplemente, no se puede sentir atraído por alguien como yo siendo él tan inteligente, no compartimos intereses, hablar conmigo le ha de resultar aburridísimo—

-          Mira, te daría una torta. No, espera. –cogió el libro más cercano y se estiró hacia ella, dándole con él en la cabezas.

-          ¡Eh!

-          Merecido lo tienes. Teren es maravilloso, y te quiere con locura.

-          Como si fuese su hermana—

-          No uses esa excusa, te la he dado yo, no me sirve. Y no, como te mira no es como a una hermana. –Eo desencajó los ojos.

-          ¿Cómo narices me mira?

-          Como le miras tú a él. -se puso en pie. Eo se sonrojó una vez más.- Así que, piensa en cómo le miras tú, y ahí tendrás la respuesta. Y ahora, me voy a los Invernaderos, que mi jornada ha terminado.

-          Ni siquiera estabas trabajando—

-          Teren. Piensa en él.

Le mandó un beso para dejarla sin opción a responder. Acto seguido, se fue hacia la salida y abandonó la biblioteca. Fue poner el pie en el pasillo y sonreírse como una niña traviesa.

No había pensado ir a los Invernaderos en realidad, aunque ahora que lo pensaba no le parecía un plan muy descabellado. Aún tenía muchas tareas atrasadas desde hacía semana y media, entre ellas un trabajo de análisis de Herbología de plantas que fuesen efectivas en la producción de crema corporal para pieles resecas. Un tema que le tocó por desgracia entre los descartes el día de la adjudicación de propiedades.

Puesto que era su nuevo plan, fue primero a la Sala Común de Slytherin para coger sus apuntes y materiales para poder llevar la tarea a cabo. Cruzar la puerta con esa maldita contraseña la llevaba por el camino de la desesperación. Había copiado a Storm en su idea de susurrarlo, para sentirse mejor consigo misma, pero por desgracia no hacía mucho efecto en su sentir.

La Sala Común estaba completamente vacía. Como buen domingo, nadie había regresado de sus viajes de fin de semana en el grado adulto y entre los juveniles, todos andaban fuera entreteniéndose.  No le llevó mucho tiempo el ir a su cuarto y coger todas sus cosas para meterlas en un macuto, entre ellas a Harry, que no parecía querer quedarse con Cereal a seguir durmiendo como llevaban toda la noche. Accedió a ponérselo al hombro y, con su compañía, fue al exterior.

No quedaba mucho para que el Gran Comedor abriese sus puertas, de hecho, gente andaba ya esperando a que el buffet apareciese sobre la mesa para saciar su apetito. Ella no tenía hambre alguna, así que no era una gran pérdida. Aun así, reconoció sentir su estómago saltar cuando pensó en los bollos de pan calentitos que el comedor solía ofrecer. Miraba hacia las mesas, como si los pudiese divisar. La boca le hacía agua.

-          Deberías prestar más atención a dónde pones tus pasos, querida.

Se había chocado de lleno sin darse cuenta. Con quien menos debía. Alexander la miraba desde su altura con claro desprecio. Una sensación que se asemejaba en demasía a la que ella sentía al verle. Por primera vez tras sus conocimientos recientes, Ysera tenía de frente y concentrado en ella a la persona que se dedicaba a matar a familias como la suya. No había dejado de tenerle miedo, lo podía notar en su cuerpo como si de una alarma se tratase, pero ahora también recibía protagonismo en su ser un odio que no se imaginaba ser capaz de sentir. Mucho más detallado de lo que era previamente.

Estaba tan concentrada en el desprecio que le profesaba que ni prestaba atención a la chica que iba con él, ni a los otros dos muchachos a su lado, esos dos hermanos de los que Storm tanto le había hablado. Ellos, en cambio, la miraban con la misma dedicación que Alexander.

-          Vaya, discúlpeme, su Majestad. No pretendía entorpecer su camino. –burlaba ella.- ¿A dónde se dirige de buena mañana? ¿Alguna familia Muggle a la que matar hoy?

La chica de su lado, una Cora Malef a la que ya había visto infinidad de veces siguiendo los pasos del purista mayor, se abalanzaba sobre ella antes de ser parada por el brazo de Alexander. La atrasaba de nuevo. Él tenía que estar en cabeza, acercándose un poco más a Ysera para dejarlo claro.

-          Oh, mira, veo que ya vas entendiendo cómo funcionan las cosas.

-          ¿Y tú? ¿Aceptas ya que no te tengo miedo? –él se sonrió.

-          Creo recordarte un poco acojonada la última vez.

-          Las cosas cambian, y así lo hace la gente.

-          Y tú ahora eres una oda a la valentía, imagino.

-          Ahora, simplemente, sé a lo que te dedicas, ya has perdido el factor sorpresa. –el chico asentía con irónica sorpresa.

-          ¿Sabes una cosa, Sevriens? -Se acercó a ella para susurrarle. Harry, hasta entonces petrificado sobre su hombro, se escondía tras su pelo.- Una de mis mejores cualidades es el factor sorpresa. Y la verdad es que soy muy agradecido, no hay nada que disfrute más que ver el rostro de aquel al que sorprendo.

Agachado de frente a ella, analizaba su mirada, al igual que hacía ella. Era increíble cómo esos ojos tan parecidos a los de su hermano menor podían ser a la vez tan diferentes en cuanto a expresión.

-          Y me muero de ganas de ver el tuyo.

-          ¿No estás estropeando la sorpresa? Si ya me la adelantas—

-          Estate atenta, crees que el saber a qué me dedico –citaba- te llena de agallas, pero eso me da a mí mucho más camino. –Ysera sintió una presión en el pecho que se negaba rotundamente a representar en su rostro.- En serio –le guiñó el ojo.- mira por dónde andas, no te vayas a tropezar.

Se fue caminando decidido seguido de sus dos amigos y una Cora que aprovechaba el paseo para empujar a Ysera con su hombro, como si de una adolescente marcando territorio se tratase. Les siguió con la mirada solo para asegurarse de su marcha. Una vez les perdió de vista tras la puerta de las mazmorras, dejó que la tensión la acompañase.

Había hecho lo posible por mostrarse fuerte, y a su juicio lo había conseguido notablemente. Al menos no se había dejado amedrentar ni por Alexander ni por sus juegos de palabras. Sin embargo, no podía ignorar el hecho de que el miedo que sentía había crecido de la misma manera que su odio. De forma exponencial, ser consciente de la labor de Alexander en su grupo le hacía sentir verdadero pánico. Al fin y al cabo, no había sido más que la confirmación de sus peores pesadillas.

Con Harry ya de nuevo a la vista de todos, la chica decidió andar una vez más para encaminarse al invernadero de turno para realizar su trabajo. No pudo concentrarse mucho cuando llegó, no al menos cuanto la gustaría.

Habría agradecido no tener que cruzarse con Alexander en soledad ese día, ni ningún otro, pero había pasado y ahora le tocaba continuar con su vida como pudiese. Decidió pensar en Eo y en la conversación mantenida con ella. Se centró en el Eje, en que tanto ella como su amiga se sentían inútiles respecto a una causa que defendían y en la que querían colaborar. Ysera necesitaba volver a hablar con Darrow, hacerle ver que no podían tenerla al margen de algo así cuando su vida y la de su familia corrían peligro.

Solo pensar en ello... A Ysera le venía el recuerdo de Storm proponiéndola no informar a sus padres al respecto. Solo pensar en la ausencia de información respecto a su familia ya creaba en ella un estado de descontrol que no sabía cómo manejar. Imaginaba que nada les habría pasado, que el Eje se habría enterado de ello, aunque fuese demasiado tarde. Se lamentaba por tanto de que sus padres no respondiesen a sus cartas. Que la situación fuese tan fría tras su revelación mágica que, a esas alturas, cualquier unión se hubiese marchitado. Le dolía por el cariño que les profesaba, el respeto que siempre se habían mantenido a pesar de no guardar la relación más cálida del planeta. Y le aturdía por su propia seguridad. Por sentir que, de tener que acudir a ellos en aviso, la noticia sería tan inesperada y fuera de contexto que sus padres, siempre incrédulos a tales posibilidades como era su magia, no creerían una palabra de lo que por su boca saliese. 

La aterrorizaba. Como la idea de no poder ella misma protegerles. De no saber ni entender cómo sus capacidades podrían servir de defensa para sus padres, por mucho que estos en la ignorancia la tuviesen.

No sabía cómo lo iba a hacer, cómo iba a abrir los ojos de Darrow para que la aceptase en las filas de… el que fuese su destino en ese grupo defensivo, pero era algo en lo que iba a insistir hasta que la respuesta le fuese complaciente.

Tampoco sabía cómo iba a llevar las cosas con Damen. Al menos Eo había sabido ver su situación, de la que no podía esconderse aunque quisiese. No estaba enamorada de Damen, ya no por el breve tiempo que habían compartido, sino por las infinitas dudas que la poseían y las incógnitas que giraban alrededor del chico. Era algo que tenía claro incluso antes de saber los hobbies de los Dantsov. Era cierto que había llegado a confiar en Damen, que su compañía era agradable para ella, pero… nunca había conseguido deshacerse de ese miedo por completo, ni del recuerdo de padecerlo. De esas miles de preguntas sobre los secretos del chico. Pero Eo había dicho algo muy cierto, y era que por mucho miedo que tuviese a sus respuestas, era mejor tenerlas a vivir en la ignorancia. Al menos, si se alejaba de Damen para siempre, debería hacerlo a conciencia.

Cerró su libro de plantas silvestres asumiendo que no iba a llegar a ningún lado con él ese día. Lo guardó de nuevo en su macuto y se lo echó al hombro. Acto seguido, salió a los jardines y fue en la dirección opuesta al castillo. Tenía que dar con Damen, y puesto que no acompañaba a su hermano previamente, no imaginaba Ysera que el chico hubiese optado voluntariamente a encontrarle luego.

Solo podía dar con él en un lugar.

Había empezado a tener hambre, tal vez por eso el guiarse en el bosque no era tarea sencilla; sus sentidos estaban dirigidos a su estómago. Aun así caminó por las zonas que conocía hasta que dio con él. Estaba sentado junto a un árbol, sin nada más que sus pantalones negros y la camisa. Se extrañó de verle con parte del uniforme, pero más le llamó la atención el ver su estado.

Estaba leyendo un libro, con el demiguise a su lado adormecido. La camisa la tenía desabrochada por arriba, dejando ver las ya típicas marcas que recorrían su cuello. Venas marcadas y oscurecidas que claramente no eran una señal favorecedora. Su pelo, bastante despeinado.

Ysera no sabía cómo saludar, así que al menos se alegró de que sus pasos fuesen sonoramente claros como para anunciarla. Damen se giró brusco, soltando el libro y alzándose.

-          Hola. –la saludó.

Estaba bastante sorprendido. El demiguise saltó al árbol y luego a su hombro, haciéndose invisible.

-          Perdona, no quería… -ni molestarle a él, ni asustar a la criatura. Les dejó entenderlo. Damen negó.

-          No, no, es solo… No esperaba verte.

Los ojos de la chica bajaron al cuello de Damen, y a la parte visible de su pecho, también marcada. Él se dio cuenta y corrió a abrocharse y subirse el cuello.

-          Sea lo que sea… No tiene buena pinta. –él alzó las cejas, obviándolo.

-          No, no la tiene.

-          No voy a preguntarte por ello, ya sé que no me lo vas a contar. –él suspiró, con lamento.

-          No. –confirmó.- Pero no es contagioso, si te sirve de algo… 

No lo hizo por eso, pero tras escucharle decidió acercarse a él. Llevó su mano hacia el demiguise, del cual solo se veían los ojos. Le acarició tras la oreja, este comenzó a su forma de ser habitual. Como si fuese un conocido, Harry rodó por el brazo de su dueña para ir a parar con él. Al demiguise le pareció algo fascinante, cogiéndolo con una mano antes de abandonarles para marchar hacia el árbol y trepar con él.

-          ¿Estás bien?

-          Sí… -no iba a decirle que acababa de encontrarse con su hermano, no al menos en ese momento.- Quería hablar contigo. Aunque si te soy sincera, no sé de qué, ni cómo, ni nada. –él asentía.

Entendía la situación más de lo que ella podía imaginar. Le dio un respiro.

-          Podrías empezar diciéndome que te ha llevado a pensar que querías hablar conmigo. –era una manera de comenzarlo.

-          Tal vez que mantengo esperanza en que no seas como pareces ser.

-          Como parezco ser a los ojos de la gente, o a los tuyos.

Hablar de eso le hizo fijarse aún más en sus dos iris azules. Eran tan brillantes, tan vivos… Claramente lo que esos dos ojos le hacían sentir no era comparable a lo que veía en los de Alexander.

-          Ojalá pudiese diferenciarlo, pero ahora mismo creo que hay bastantes similitudes…

Fue un duro golpe para él, visible para cualquiera que le tuviese delante. Damen bajó el rostro y asintió, girándose sobre sí mismo para de nuevo ir al árbol y sentarse junto a su base. Desde ahí miró a Ysera, animándola a tomar asiento. Accedió.

-          ¿Puedo preguntarte qué ha cambiado? Quiero decir, sé que… bueno, claramente te han contado cosas. Y es de estúpidos pensar que eso no te iba a hacer cambiar de idea respecto a otras tantas, pero… Respecto a mí, me gustaría saber qué ha cambiado.

-          Podría decir que todo. –se había dado unos segundos antes de hablar.- Pero no es cierto.

Había accedido a tener esa conversación prometiéndose a sí misma ser completamente sincera con él. Y consigo misma.

-          Antes tenía miedo a tus secretos, a lo misterioso que llegabas a ser… Ahora se puede decir que sigo asustada, pero con mayor motivo. –Él escuchaba.- Sé que no matas a nadie, Damen. –adelantó.- Sé que tú no vas con tu hermano y… haces lo que él hace. Pero no haces nada para evitarlo. Y luego además, le defiendes.

-          No le defiendo. –corrigió, como ya haría en anteriores ocasiones.

-          Tampoco te pones en su contra.

-          Creo que hasta la fecha nunca me has visto darle la razón en algo… Y, sin embargo, me has visto enfrentarle muchas veces.

-          Damen… No hablo de defenderme. No hablo de parar una pelea. Hablo de que tu hermano mata gente. La mata, y tú no haces nada para parar eso. Y le defiendes, porque me dices que le quieres, y—

-          Nunca defendería un asesinato, Ysera… -insistía.- Que no le machaque públicamente no significa que en lo privado no lo haga—

-          Lo privado no cambia nada.

-          A ojos de muchos no, pero yo no puedo hacer más. Y lo sé, no lo entiendes, no te entra en la cabeza que sea lo único que puedo hacer, pero es así. No te lo tomes a mal, pero… ni tú ni nadie sabe cuál es mi situación.

-          Entonces, explícamela. –directa.- Dime por qué tu familia se dedica a matar gente mientras tú no haces nada por pararlos.

-          Por favor, deja de decir eso… -suplicaba.- Deja de decir que no hago nada.

-          ¿Lo haces acaso—

-          Sí. –no la miraba. Como si tuviese vergüenza en admitirlo.- Hago lo que puedo, créeme, pero mi situación no es sencilla.

-          A ojos de muchos, creo que se podría ver como un puesto privilegiado a—

-          Ysera, mi padre es el jefe del departamento de Justicia, lo que le coloca como el juez Supremo en el Ministerio. Y, mi hermano, ya sabes lo que es. No puedo hacer más de lo que hago.

-          Pero no es suficiente—

-          Ya lo sé. Sé que no es suficiente. –Ysera bajó la mirada.- Me encantaría que confiases en mí cuando te digo estas cosas, cuando te digo que hago lo que—

-          Me encantaría confiar.

-          Soy el mismo de hace una semana. Soy la misma persona con la que has estado hablando estos dos meses. Lo único que ha cambiado es que tú ahora sabes lo que me rodea, pero eso ya me rodeaba antes, Ysera, y nunca te he mentido, ni te he intentado hacer daño. Te pedí que confiases en mí en un primer momento, y sabía que llegaría el punto en el que te contarían qué estaba pasando, y yo solo esperaba que siguieses confiando en mí—

-          Me lo podrías haber dicho tú. –interrumpió.- Sabías que me tenían al margen, que nadie me contaba nada… Podrías haberme avisado de que tu familia iba detrás de mí, y de gente como yo.

-          Sé que no gano puntos con esto pero, sinceramente, me habría gustado que te lo ocultasen un poco más. –Ysera no daba crédito.- Me habría gustado convencerte de que yo no soy como piensan antes de que te contasen todo, al menos me habría garantizado que a estas alturas me creerías.

-          ¿Eso es lo que te importa? –se alzó veloz. Ofendida. Él se puso en pie al verla.- ¿El cómo te vería a ti? ¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿No tengo derecho a saber que quieren matarme?

-          No he dicho eso—

-          No, no lo has dicho, por eso lo pregunto. Tú me querías en la ignorancia.

-          No, solo he dicho—

-          Eso es lo que has dicho, preferías que no me enterase de nada. Vivir en la ignorancia para así ser la chica tonta loca por ti que se cree todo lo que le dices, y a la que luego le diese igual si tu familia intentase matarla.

El rostro de Damen perdió las intenciones de hablar. El asombro ahora le dominaba, siendo tan evidente e incuestionable a los ojos de cualquiera como habían sido todas sus reacciones previas. Aunque esta, en cambio, Ysera no supiese divisarla, demasiado concentrada en su propia defensa.

-          Solo te importaba que no supiese lo suficiente para así—

-          ¿Qué has dicho?

Ysera no entendía si de verdad se lo preguntaba, o si en cambio Damen tiraba de retórica para interrumpirla y protegerse de la acusación.

-          ¿Qué? –tuvo que preguntar. El rostro del chico era bastante intermitente.

-          Qué has dicho. –insistió.

Dudó, sobre todo porque parecía Damen de verdad necesitar escucharlo por segunda vez. Le resultaba complicado, pero se limitó a intentar repetirlo.

-          He dicho que preferías que no me enterase de nada, que viviese en la ignorancia como una…

No quiso continuar. Damen tampoco necesitó esa vez seguir con la escucha que había solicitado.

Ysera le retiró la mirada, rabiosa. No había sido parte de su plan, no formaba parte de su idea previa. Claramente, no había sido intencionado.

-          Bueno, esto cambia las cosas. –con aturdida voz, aportó él.

Por asombro, no le quedó otra que mirarle.

-          ¿Perdón?

-          No lo sabía. –confesaba. Siéndole a ella indiferente.

-          ¿En serio? Para mí era bastante obvio. Y no cambia nada, Damen. Sigo pensando lo mismo, sigues habiendo dicho lo mismo y habiendo preferido tenerme en la ignorancia para tu propio beneficio—

-          Mi propio beneficio. –repitió, angustiado.

Con tal pesar en su mirada, marcando sus palabras, que por un instante se llegó a creer en plan forma que, de verdad, se estaba equivocando al juzgarle.

-          El único beneficio que sacaría de todo eso sería seguir estando a tu lado, Ysera, y llámame egoísta, no te lo voy a discutir, pero en la situación en la que me encuentro, el tenerte a mi lado era todo lo que pedía. –manteniendo una compostura torpe, respiraba ella.- Y no, no te quería en la ignorancia. Sí, ha sonado así, y lo siento, no pretendía decir que estuvieses en esa situación eternamente, pero puesto que me da de lleno, solo necesitaba tiempo para hacerte ver que yo no tenía nada que ver con ello.

-          Bueno, pues, siento que dos meses no hayan sido suficiente para convencerme. Tal vez deberías cambiar de estrategia.

-          ¿Qué querías que hiciese? Siempre he sido sincero contigo, me he abierto a ti, arriesgo todo, a mí mismo, estando contigo. Qué más quieres que haga.

No sabía qué responderle, pues poca ofrenda de soluciones podía darle a su situación.

-          Soy el mismo de antes, Ysera, el mismo que te pedía que confiases en él es el mismo que te lo pide ahora. Sé que es difícil, lo sé porque lo que te hace dudar, lo que temes, lo tengo más cerca que nadie. –pausó.- Sabes que no soy como él. Te lo he demostrado desde el primer día, y quiero seguir haciéndolo. Solo te pido que, por favor confíes en mí. Que entiendas que nada de esto es fácil. No lo es para ti, y no lo es para mí. Me gustaría poder hacerlo todo más sencillo, me facilitaría la vida ¿sabes? No te olvides de que todos me odian por el simple hecho de apellidarme Dantsov. Y a la vez, también me odian por apellidarme Dantsov pero no hacer honor al nombre. Haga lo que haga, lo tengo todo en contra, y no es fácil actuar cuando nada está de tu parte.

-          Me tenías de tu parte… -recordó.- Yo estaba de tu parte.

-          Y necesito que lo sigas estando. Ysera… -se desesperaba él mismo, afligido.- Sé que a tus ojos no hago suficiente, me dan igual los demás, lo que te digan de mí, no me importa. Solo quiero que entiendas que hago todo lo que puedo, y que confíes en mí cuando te lo digo, como confiabas en mí antes.

Ysera se mordió el labio y le retiró la mirada. Le estaba pidiendo demasiado. Todo era demasiado para una mente que no se había preparado para ese rumbo.

-          No eres la única loca de entre los dos… -sus palabras fueron como un imán.

Sin poder evitarlo, le miraba de nuevo, escuchando no solo sus palabras, interpretando también todo lo que sus ojos le gritaban. Tantas cosas que no decía. No sabía a dónde le llevaría todo aquello, pero lo único que tenía claro es que, esos ojos y lo que transmitían, eran completamente diferentes a de los de su hermano.


	29. Realidad frente al espejo

Los comienzos de semana con clase de Pociones habían pasado de ser un suplicio a convertirse en una salvación de cara al resto del septenario. Empezar los martes y jueves con Encantamientos era una tortura, y pasar los miércoles en los jardines o el bosque ahora que el otoño se dejaba padecer con fuera, era un plan que sus cuerpos no aceptaban del todo.

Así que estar en el aula de Pociones era un alivio, pese al propio ambiente humedecido que las mazmorras ofreciesen. Storm lo disfrutaba más que nunca, sentía esa conexión con Vermoon que le hacía recordar que ese aula era en parte también suya. De hecho, el que en ambos casos contase con una hora libre tras la sesión, no era más que una prueba a sus deseos para quedarse allí y seguir investigando por su cuenta. A Eo e Ysera no les molestaba, en absoluto, la dedicación de Storm. Sentían lástima, distancia al no entender qué hacía su amiga ya que ellas no contaban con sus conocimientos. Y, al fin y al cabo, el pasar las horas libres juntas ahora se complicaba si Storm se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma a su labor en el Eje e Ysera se veía incapaz de salir de la biblioteca.

Puesto que ellas dos no iban a dedicarle más tiempo del necesario a la creación de pócimas, fueron al aula de Historia de la Magia a esperar su turno, y de mientras adelantar otros trabajos. Comenzaron con Adivinación, algo que no les llevó mucho tiempo, y culminaron con Estudios Muggles. Con un largo plazo de descanso por delante, optaron por quedarse donde estaban. Apoyándose en la soledad del lugar y la falta de imaginación para que Ysera decidiese actualizar a Eo en su situación con Damen.

Tras ir a buscarle el día anterior y hablar con él de una forma u otra, Ysera había decidido marcharse asegurándole al chico que necesitaba pensar y regresar al castillo para dejarlo atrás. Comió con una también distante Storm que, tras su primer entrenamiento para las defensas del Eje, no parecía plenamente satisfecha. Ni una ni la otra quisieron hablar de sus tormentos. Fueron su distracción más necesaria, y no podían estar más agradecidas.

Pero con el inicio de semana había que afrontar los problemas una vez más, e Ysera no podía borrar a Damen y sus palabras de su mente, al igual que las propias compartidas.

Confianza, era todo lo que él la pedía en base a seguir rodeada de misterios que poco la agradaban. Era consciente de la opinión de sus amigas. Si bien Eo no ocultaba su malestar respecto al chico, Storm directamente no se cortaba a la hora de juzgarle. No confiaba en él, lo más mínimo, y avisaba a Ysera sobre el posible timo que el chico supondría de cara a hacerla daño a beneficio de la familia Dantsov. Todos tenían sus motivos para desconfiar, hasta ella misma, y aun así algo en su interior quería darle esa oportunidad a Damen para demostrar que se equivocaban.

-          ¿Lo harás?

Eo no la iba a juzgar, como no lo había hecho nunca. Aunque obviamente no podría evitar sentir incertidumbre y cierto temor al saber que su amiga volvería a acercarse a ese chico que tanto pudor a ella le causaba.

Ysera se encogió de hombros.

-          Supongo que si no lo hago, nunca sabré si tiene razón o la tienen los demás.

-          Pero… es arriesgado, y si Storm tiene razón y—

-          Entonces habrá sido mi culpa, eso es todo.

Si algo no les había dicho Storm, era que había escuchado a los dos hermanos Dantsov conversar sobre las intenciones del menor respecto a Ysera. Le parecía estúpido por su propia parte, lo veía como algo fundamental a debatir y aun así la reacción tanto de Darrow como de Teren al respecto le hacía dudar, así que optó por guardarse esa información hasta que pudiese contrastarla de alguna otra forma. Por mucho que sintiese el deseo de comunicárselo, y más sabiendo el que Ysera guardaba en recuperar la relación.

No iba a hacerlo, pero su opinión al respecto no iba a variar lo más mínimo.

-          Ayer me topé con Alexander.

-          Oh, qué bien, veo que nos va persiguiendo. -Eo no celebraba.

-          Más bien creo que son horribles coincidencias que él disfruta demasiado… -recapituló.- Quiero hacer algo, no sé el qué.

-          ¿A Alexander?

-          No, o sea, sí, no, a ver… -se centraba.- Quiero hablar con Darrow, insistir en lo del Eje, en que quiero hacer algo… Y si dice que no, hacerlo por mi cuenta. –Eo se mostró inquieta.

-          No sé si eso es buena idea, Ysera, es arriesgado—

-          No digo ir a una defensa. –tranquilizaba.- Digo prepararme. Por si algo sucede, por si intentan atacarme o atacar a alguien, o pasa lo que sea… Tener la oportunidad de defenderme.

-          Oh.

No le parecía una idea descabellada.

-          ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?

-          Bueno, tenemos un maravilloso libro de encantamientos que Santoro parece no querer usar, y yo en la biblioteca he visto otros tantos. Si ellos no me enseñan a defenderme, lo haré yo. He estado ojeando lo que nos viene por delante con Wansky y tampoco creo que me salve de un ataque de Alexander, lo que es triste porque es la asignatura que debería prepararnos mejor… Pero supongo que nadie está preparado para lo que se viene encima con los puristas. Y los que están –pensaba en Darrow.-, no parecen querer compartirlo.

-          Quiero hacerlo. 

Ni esperaba escuchar eso, ni Eo en sí pronunciarlo. Pero lo aportaba, directa. Ysera no ocultó su sorpresa.

-          Entrenar contigo, si no te importa, digo. Mi hermano nunca me permitiría aprender lo que le enseña a Storm, ni Teren, les aterrorizaría la idea de verme cerca de esta guerra, así que si no te importa, me gustaría—

-          ¡Claro! –ilusionada.- Claro, Eo, entrena conmigo. Juntas será más fácil.

-          Y, si algo sale mal y nos amputamos una pierna o algo, siempre será mejor que haya alguien con dos para correr y pedir ayuda. –Ysera rio a su comentario, Eo no tardó.

Solo interrumpieron el gesto cuando por la puerta la señal de que la clase estaba a punto de comenzar, se daba. Era Damen, ya acostumbrado de nuevo a llevar su capa de Slytherin al igual que el resto a causa del frío. Ni él ni la chica supieron muy bien qué hacer. Tras la marcha de Ysera el día anterior pidiendo pensarlo, el cómo actuar el uno frente al otro era una incógnita.

Decidió darle la espalda, al menos no forzar algo incómodo.

-          ¿No vas a hablar con él? –al ver que pasaban los segundos e Ysera no parecía ponerse en pie, Eo tuvo que preguntar.

Damen había acudido a su asiento habitual, uno de los últimos para perder la tradición. Daba igual la disponibilidad de asientos, él no iba a cambiar eso, no iba a renunciar a su anonimato. Había sacado su material de trabajo y el libro, y se había puesto a escribir, mientras que con su mano derecha tintineaba sus dedos contra la mesa.

-          No.

-          ¿Por qué? Así no vas a—

-          Quiero... necesito pensarlo. –Eo aceptó y no insistió.

Sin poder evitarlo, Eo observó cómo Damen alzaba su gesto más veces de lo que acostumbraba. No le quitaba ojo de encima a su amiga con un deseo claro, el que en el fondo sabía la de Hufflepuff se compartía en la silla colindante a la suya. Ella no iba a presionar a Ysera, y parecía que Damen tampoco.

Poco a poco el aula se fue llenando de gente. Storm fue de las últimas en hacer su aparición, había encontrado un ingrediente muy curioso en su libro nuevo de Pociones y tenía que investigar sobre él y llegar a una conclusión antes de salir del aula, como se había propuesto. Con las ideas aclaradas y apuntes tomados, fue a la clase del Profesor Binns para acompañar a sus dos amigas en la que sería una clase patéticamente aburrida.

El fantasma de Binns se durmió a mitad de la lección y eso les dejó dando la clase por sí mismas. Intentaron no distraerse, prestar atención a sus libros y avanzar en la tarea para luego no arrepentirse. Fueron a comer con la materia de Historia de la Magia ya trabajada y, al menos, eso era un alivio para el resto de la semana. Ahora quedaba concentrarse en Herbología, en continuar sus trabajos individuales con la ayuda del profesor, y luego separarse para acudir a Estudios Muggles y Runas.

Si bien Eo e Ysera disfrutaron de su acostumbrada _clase-distracción_ con Agrerta, la cual dedicaron al estudio de la prensa en el mundo no mágico, Storm se pasó su clase de Runas deseando acabar para irse a la biblioteca y perfeccionar sus conocimientos.

Fue directa, no perdió el tiempo. Llenó una mesa de papeles, libros abiertos, y apuntes, y comenzó a practicar el análisis de los últimos textos que Hofster les había dado. Fracasaba estrepitosamente tras inicios sorprendentemente buenos. Dominaba un tipo de runa en particular, pero otras se le escapaban al conocimiento y no podía evitar acordarse de Darrow. El chico las dominaba de una forma innata, veía simbología que él la había explicado con perfecto control y que en cambio ella era incapaz de comprender. Preferiría no haberlo hecho, pero tuvo que acudir a su sabiduría para continuar con el estudio.

-          Creo que la mejor manera de que lo entiendas es que las reproduzcas. –estaba sentado a su lado, para facilitarle la visibilidad.- Sé que me repito pero, en serio, la dirección de los trazos es la clave, si las sabes hacer como acostumbran, luego al leerlas verás las diferencias. –imitaba el libro.

A Storm le costaba ver la relación de la teoría con la práctica, pero era cierto que Darrow lo hacía todo más sencillo. Que al cabo de hora y media dominase al menos cinco nuevas runas le pareció un milagro. Darrow lo celebraba dando alguna palmada sobre la mesa.

-          ¿Ves? Te dije que era cuestión de practicarlas. –Storm tenía un pergamino repleto de sus bocetos de la misma runa.

-          ¿Has pensado ser profesor? Se te da bien. –con cierto resquemor se lo confesaba. Él reía.

-          Me gusta enseñar, pero creo que no tendría paciencia.

-          ¿Bromeas? Conmigo eres paciente.

Tan real como él mismo sabía. Ya fuesen runas, o la materia en cuestión fuesen los encantamientos más turbios a aprender. Con Storm, la paciencia era clara, por motivos que desconocía. Por mucho que estos volviesen a hacerle sentir esa presión sobre el estómago.

-          Pero, porque, eres tú. -admitía.- Sé que lo vas a sacar, te interesa aprender. Una clase de quince personas acabaría conmigo.

-          Siempre puedes dar clases de algo más singular. Mira Ysera, en clase de Aparición solo son cuatro alumnos.

-          Si me pongo a dar clases de Aparición, me echan al primer día por hacer que mis estudiantes pierdan brazos en algún lugar del mundo. –Storm rio. Y él se sonrió inconscientemente.- Creo que de ser profesor lo sería de algo que no arriesgase la vida, Runas, cosas así.

-          A mí me has enseñado Vuelo, y ahora me enseñas una mezcla de Encantamientos con Defensa. Mira que creo que no coincide mucho con tus preferencias—

-          Insisto en que contigo es diferente. Sabías volar, por tanto, era sencillo. Y sabes realizar buenos hechizos, tienes el potencial. Pero ¿dar clase de Vuelo a Teren, por ejemplo? Me desesperaría.

-          Lo que te desesperaría es ver que sería  mejor que tú. Tú mismo me dijiste que no vuela porque no quiere. –él hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-          Dar clase a Teren, del o que sea, es desesperante. Dejémoslo ahí. Como dárselas a Klapp, que es lo contrario, ese no atiende ni aunque le estés amenazando con romperle la escoba. –la chica rio y comenzó a recoger sus papeles.- ¿Quieres que continuemos el entrenamiento mañana a última hora? La tengo libre.

-          Oh. Sí, bueno, luego tengo yo entreno con el equipo pero, una hora libre, la tengo—

-          Como quieras ¿eh? No me quedó muy claro si te gustó la clase, así que tampoco te quiero presionar.

Storm sintió un vacío. Una impotencia interior que le causaba clara rabia.

-          ¿Por qué? Ya te di las gracias...

-          Ya, pero te fuiste sin más. No sé… ¿hice algo? ¿dije algo—

-          No.

No le iba a dejar culparse, no cuando era plenamente consciente de que su malestar había provocado su estampida.

Sin quererlo, ni bien recibirlo, acudió a su mente la imagen del cuerpo de Darrow petrificado al suelo. Cadavérico. Sintió un escalofrío demasiado incómodo que buscó paliar con habla.

-          Simplemente, no me gusta conjurar maldiciones, eso es todo.

-          ¿En serio? Porque eres Slytherin. –le dio un ligero codazo. La chica le miró con agotamiento, haciendo que Darrow guardase su risa.- Perdón. –Storm no iba a seguir su comedia.- Siento recurrir a maldiciones, pero en las defensas todo lo que vas a recibir son encantamientos malditos… Si no te entreno para protegerte de ellos, no sirve de nada.

-          Lo sé. Lo hice ¿no? la conjuré, es solo que... no me gusta. No voy a sentirme bien si las realizo.

-          Pues me gustaría que te sintieses, la verdad. –confesó.- Lo haces por una buena causa, te estás formando y está dando un buen resultado… No los conjuras para hacer daño a gente inocente, y—

-          Bueno, los entrenamientos son diferentes.

-          ¿A qué te refieres?

-          A que no entreno con un purista. Al que petrifico no es un purista. –Darrow comprendió.

-          A mí no me molesta que me—

-          A mí sí.

No iba a dejarle extenderse ahí. No quería recordar cómo se sintió al ver a Darrow tirado en el suelo como si la vida le hubiese abandonado. Ya había sido suficientemente desagradable, rememorarlo de nuevo con plenitud de detalles no era más que una confirmación de sus palabras. No se sentía cómoda, no al menos en un entrenamiento.

-          Pues… Haremos lo que quieras pero, sintiéndolo mucho, aún quedan unas cuantas maldiciones que practicar.

Darrow implantó en su cuerpo un malestar que no se fue ni durante la clase particular del martes. El chico había tenido razón y, según las indicaciones que le dio al empezar, más de una maldición iba a formar parte de su maleta de encantamientos para enfrentarse a los puristas. Al menos, agradeció que la lección empezase con otro tipo de hechizos, eso la ayudó a aparcar en un inicio su incomodidad, aguardando esta en un ricón de su estómago para dar paso a su concentración. También aprobó realizar la clase al aire libre pese al frío, para que al menos las posibles consecuencias no fuesen el quedar atrapados bajo una pared de piedra.

Practicaron encantamientos y transformadores mayormente espaciales. Evanescer, levitar, descomponer… Una mezcla de sus clases con Tilstey y Santoro pero de manera personalizada y, muy al pesar de la docencia, más útiles. Darrow la enseñó a perfeccionar su ya aprendida técnica de cara a trabajar contra elementos pesados.

En las defensas, le explicaba, los puristas no solo trabajaban con su varita directa a ellos, sino que utilizaban todos los recursos posibles para atacar al Eje. Por lo visto, uno de sus ataques más asiduos era el de aprovechar cualquier elemento del entorno para causar los mayores daños. Explosiones que Storm aprendió a disipar o prevenir, la interrupción y desvanecimiento de los daños procedentes del lanzamiento de objetos encantados, desde cualquier elemento urbano de tamaño pequeño hasta grandes bloques de piedra y demás materiales procedentes de los estropicios causados tras sus bombardeos, o el control de dichos ataques para destinarlos a su origen. Diferentes ejercicios que Darrow le explicaba a la perfección y que ella intentaba dominar.

A su disgusto, muchas de esas atrocidades que los puristas iban a descargar contra ellos tenían que estar perfectamente amaestradas también por ella, así que Darrow insistió en la práctica del ataque. Aunque este fuese el último recurso.

-          La maldición  _Expulso_  es bastante útil. Ellos no la usan mucho, no les parece suficientemente… dura, digamos, pero para nosotros es un recurso sencillo.

-          Cuando una maldición se convierte en recurso sencillo… -protestaba.

-          Intenta no desanimarte, mira, carga el odio que sientes contra mí en este momento por enseñártelo, en efectuarlo ¿vale?

-          No tengo que conjurarlo contra ti ¿no? –buscó relajarse. Darrow se alarmó.

-          Por favor, no. Si me conjuras un  _Expulso,_  a lo mejor me matas.

El rostro de la chica se congeló. Había tenido la varita preparada hasta ese instante, que la bajaba de nuevo evitando que por algún motivo esta conjurase por su cuenta. Darrow sintió el malestar que había causado, no intencionadamente.

-          No era… Lo siento. –se puso a su lado, dando paso a la lección.- Es simple, el movimiento de la mano se vuelve a basar en la potencia. Normalmente lo empleamos para causar una explosión a la espalda del ataque, a veces la distracción es suficiente, ya que les desequilibra y nos da tiempo a inmovilizarlos, otras veces les causa daños más fuertes,  pero, bueno, es necesario saber emplearlo.-apuntaba hacia una carreta de madera que la Profesora Hasel usaba para transportar calabazas de gran tamaño.-  _Expulso_.

Una luz azul dio de lleno en el medio de la carreta y esta explotó en pedazos. Storm analizó las diferencias que encontraba con encantamientos similares. Si bien el hechizo  _Bombarda_  era parecido, ese dejaba mucho mayor residuo. Era como si el recién aprendido se concentrase más en el objetivo antes de destrozarlo mientras que el que ya conocía previamente se encargaba en realizar un boquete sin más. Darrow reconstruyó la carreta.

-          Lo, digamos, bueno de este hechizo, es que es modulable. O sea, no necesitas decir más, y dependiendo de la intensidad que le des, su resultado es diferente. Puedes hacer que la carretilla explote en mil pedazos, que se resquebraje sin más, que salga volando y se estrelle antes de destrozarse… E igual con una persona. Puedes apuntar a alguien y maldecirle con el  _Expulso_  y le podrías o lanzar por los aires y estrellarle contra un muro, o…

-          Sí, entiendo.

Darrow prefería no entrar en detalles para que Storm no sufriese de imaginarse a alguien explotando en pequeños cachos.

-          Es importante que este le domines bien, que sepas controlar tus deseos ¿me sigues? –asintió.- No es una simple explosión que, cambiando las palabras, la agrandas o tal, aquí lo que desees en el momento de conjurarlo definirá la intensidad.

-          Vamos, que me lo piense bien antes de conjurarlo o puedo acabar descuartizando a alguien cuando en realidad debería solo estamparle contra la pared. –él asintió.

-          Más o menos.

-          Perfecto… -ironizaba.

Alzó la varita. Él la acompañaba para facilitarle el trabajo.

-          Simplemente apunta, decidida, y ten fuerza. –Storm asintió. Acto seguido, conjuró.

-           _Expulso_.

La luz azul de su varita destrozó la carretilla. No supo cómo sentirse, se daba cuenta de que no había detallado en su mente las intenciones al conjurar. Haciéndola ser consciente del peligro.

-          Quiero hacerlo de nuevo… -más bien, sentía que debía.

Él reconstruyó la carreta. Esta vez, se concentró con mayor intensidad. Visualizó lo que quería realizar. Quería lanzar la carretilla hacia arriba, que esta saltase a causa de la explosión y cayese para estamparse contra el suelo. Se lo creyó de verdad antes de apuntar.

 _-          Expulso_.

La transportadora hizo exactamente lo que Storm había deseado. Se alzó, con un golpe seco, y de la misma manera que voló, aterrizaba rompiéndose en pedazos. Sintió un alivio en su interior. Darrow la sacudía por los hombros.

-          Bien, muy bien. ¿Ves? No es tan grave. Intenta ahora no causarle daño. Intenta… Intenta lanzar esa calabaza –señalaba.- contra el árbol.

-          Eso la va a destrozar—

-          Sí, pero que se destroce al chocar, no por el hechizo ¿me entiendes? No la hagas explotar tú, que sea el impacto—

-          Entiendo. –nuevamente, procesó la idea en su cabeza y la sintió como suya. La deseó. Luego, conjuró.-  _Expulso_.

El resultado no fue el ideal. Si bien de primeras la calabaza no estalló, esta se destrozaba antes de golpear el árbol. La chica apretó con rabia su varita, maldiciéndose.

-          Lo has lanzado con demasiada rabia, intenta controlarla mejor. Lo conjuras perfectamente, el hechizo como tal, intenta dominar lo que deseas de él.

Apuntó el chico con su varita a otra calabaza y, conjurándolo, lanzó la pieza contra el árbol para que esta se partiese al chocar.

-          Dominas el hechizo, créeme, lo que has de dominar es tu rabia. Inténtalo. –animaba.

Storm apuntó a otra calabaza y se concentró una vez más en su deseo. Como pudo, con la mayor dedicación. La lanzó contra el árbol y esta se rompió al chocar. Darrow sonrió.- Genial. Hemos de practicar este mucho ¿vale? Sé que la idea de que Alexander estalle en pedacitos suena maravillosa, pero tenemos que intentar evitarlo en caso de atacarle.

-          ¿En serio? Ahora que empezaba a pillarle el gusto a la maldición… -bromeaba. Él rio.

-          Lo estás haciendo genial, créeme. Apenas necesitas uno o dos intentos antes de conjurar un hechizo, es increíble.

La chica sintió una presión en la boca del estómago que luego se trasladó a su pecho.

-          No creo que sea para tanto.

-          Puedes preguntarle a Teren cuánto tardé yo en dominar los encantamientos evanescentes, me lanzaba de todo y siempre me daban de lleno porque no era capaz de controlarlos. Tú en cambio los has dominado de primeras. Y no te gustarán las maldiciones, pero sabes controlarlas. –estaba bastante apasionado al hablar, Storm lo interpretó a su manera.

-          Entonces imagino que eres un buen profesor. –él negó.

-          Storm, esto lo estás haciendo tú ¿vale? No quiero que te cueste tanto verlo. 

La pasión de sus palabras ahora daba paso al deseo. Claramente quería conseguir hacer calar la idea en la cabeza de la chica.

-          Cuando hablas de pociones, de lo que sabes hacer, no dudas de tus capacidades, eres brillante en ellas y sabes que es por lo que tú sabes hacer, por tus conocimientos. Quiero que te sientas igual en esto, sigue siendo tú la que lo hace, la que consigue estas cosas. –Storm le retiró la mirada, pensativa.- Me gustaría entender por qué eres tan dura contigo misma en esto. –a su desgracia, no tenía una respuesta.

-          Y a mí.

Darrow la permitió guardar silencio, sin interrumpirla. Storm buscaba analizar sus sentimientos, darles una definición que le ayudase no solo a explicarle al chico lo que pasaba en su cabeza, sino a permitirla controlarlo. Sabía que se exigía demasiado, que siempre quería perfeccionar todo lo que hacía, y que eso a vista de otros podría ser agotador. Se dio su tiempo antes de hablar.

-          Una poción es lo que es, mezclas los ingredientes, de la manera que es requerida, y el resultado solo es uno. Luego puedes perfeccionarlas, pero… sigue siendo otra poción a realizar. Esto en cambio… -analizaba.- Siento que todos esperáis de mí más de lo yo que soy capaz de dar. Tú, mi madre… y, sobre todo, yo. Decís que tengo potencial, que soy fuerte, que tengo control… Yo en cambio me veo dominada, por todo. La rabia, la ira, soy avariciosa en cuanto a lo que hago y—

-          Y eso es increíble. –cortó.- Te conozco desde hace dos meses, dos meses y medio, digamos, y llevo oyéndole hablar a tu madre de ti desde que la conozco—

-          A eso me refiero, tenéis ideas que—

-          Storm, aún no me has demostrado que me equivoque. Al contrario, cada día lo reafirmas más. –la chica fue incapaz de responderle.- Claro que eres avariciosa, claro que buscas hacerlo perfecto y te da rabia no conseguirlo, no esperaba otra cosa de ti. No te entreno pensando que te vas a conformar con aprenderte el hechizo de memoria. Me habrías decepcionado si tras practicar un hechizo dos veces me dijeses _¡seguiré practicando!_... si no hubieses insistido hasta poder inmovilizar completamente, si no te hubieses enfurecido por hacer una maldición. Joder, claro que esperamos mucho de ti, pero es que no has dejado de demostrarnos que tienes mucho que dar desde que te conozco.

Storm no podía dejar de mirarle, a sus palabras se unía todo lo que Darrow le expresaba con la mirada.

-          No has dejado de interesarte por lo que hacemos en ningún momento, aunque luego te negases a entrar, siempre querías saber qué pasaba, nos comentabas cosas, y te enfurecías si no coincidíamos contigo. Proteges a Ysera, a Eo, te enfrentas a Alexander siempre que se da la ocasión, nunca te has venido a menos, mantienes tus ideales, da igual si Teren y yo te decimos que Damen es de una forma, tú no reniegas de lo que piensas—

-          Por qué lo pones como algo bueno. Soy cabezota, no es—

-          Porque sabes menos de la mitad de lo que sabemos los demás, Storm, sin querer formar parte de esto buscabas aun así ayudar, e informarte, y no te dejabas manejar por lo que yo pensase, y eso es genial. Claro que eres cabezota ¿me vas a hablar a mí de cabezonería? Por favor, soy insoportable. –ella quiso reír.- Pero… joder, el cómo eres te hace conseguir estas cosas. Y me da igual lo que pienses –la apuntaba con la varita, intencionadamente, durante unos segundos.-, eres increíble, me haces querer ser profesor, fíjate. –Storm tuvo que reír.- Haces que sienta que hago las cosas bien, y me das seguridad. –ella bajó la mirada, limitando su sonrisa.- Reconozco que me daba miedo decepcionarme, claro que sí, joder, como a todo el mundo cuando conoce a alguien y tiene las expectativas altas. Le dije a tu madre que no dejaría que te pasase nada, pero es que te he entrenado dos días y ya siento que llegado el momento vas a tener que protegerme tú a mí. Tú tienes más cabeza que yo.

-          Pero tú tienes más corazón. –le salió decir.- Eres más sentimental.

-          Y créeme, a veces es una mierda.

-          Qué tiene de bueno tener más cabeza, aparte de ser una obsesa perfeccionista y rabiosa. –ironizaba. Él se rio.

-          Que, al menos, en una defensa, no te vas a dejar llevar por sentimentalismos. Harás lo que toque hacer, y eso es lo necesario. 

A Darrow se le borró la sonrisa poco a poco, le vino a la mente su conversación con Violetta, sin poder evitarlo.

-          A veces sería mejor que dejase a Darrow de lado y fuese más Brice, pero no me sale serlo. A ti en cambio se te da mejor, y se te daría mejor.

Quería entenderle, aunque no le gustaba mucho el sentido que le daba.

-          Qué me quieres decir con eso… -directamente, le preguntó.

Darrow, pensativo, dudaba. Se encogió de hombros.

-          Simplemente, que te necesitamos, y que eres importante, por mucho que digas que no.

-          ¿Por tener cabeza?

-          Por usarla cuando es necesario. –sopesó un instante, llegando a una conclusión.

-          ¿Crees que te dejaría morir en una defensa solo por tener más cabeza que tú?

-          No es que lo crea, es que lo espero. –a Storm se le congeló el gesto.- Quiero decir, si es lo necesario, tendrás que hacerlo, porque—

-          ¿Lo harías tú? –tajante. Él guardó silencio.- ¿Me dejarías morir a mí o a quien fuese por ser lo necesario?

-          No. –respondió.

-          Entonces no me exijas a mí algo así. Haré lo que vea necesario en cada momento, no te lo niego, y tal vez para eso mi tozudez sea mejor, pero… Que le de más uso a la razón no significa que no tenga sentimientos.

-          No he querido decir eso… -se disculpaba.- Mira, quédate con lo que te he dicho ¿vale? Olvida eso último. Estás mejorando muchísimo tu técnica –añadió.-, y cada vez dominas mejor el cómo te sientes a la hora de conjurar, así que, sigue así.

-          ¿Ya hemos acabado?

-          Te diría de seguir, pero creo que llegas tarde al entrenamiento.

Volvía a esfumarse de una sesión con Darrow, pero esta vez lo hacía con conocimiento de causa. Se le había echado el tiempo demasiado encima y el equipo de Quidditch debía de estar ya entrenando en el campo. Se cambió apresurada, como tan buenamente pudo. No quería dar una mala imagen como capitana pese a que ya sabía que la mirarían con desprecio. Llegaba tarde, eso seguro, solo esperaba que al menos la espera no se hubiese hecho eterna para nadie.

Cuando pisó el césped, se sorprendió por varias cosas. La primera, el equipo parecía estar esperándola en el medio del campo para comenzar la clase, lo que le hacía sentir ciertamente importante al ver que contaban con ella y treméndamente estúpida por, precisamente, hacerles esperar. La segunda, nadie parecía muy molesto por su incorporación tardía. La tercera… los Warren estaban de nuevo sobre el césped, y esa sorpresa no fue nada agradable para ella.

Lo primero que hizo cuando llegó al círculo fue situarse junto a Damen y Kenzie. Luego, recibió con entereza la mirada de desprecio que los dos hermanos le dedicaban. Se limitó a mostrarse valerosa y a incorporarse a la conversación. Damen estaba hablando.

-          No será necesario que nos enfoquemos mucho en ese aspecto, porque creo que vamos bastante bien.

-          Pero Hufflepuff también, tal vez perfeccionarlo… -proponía una cazadora. Kenzie optó por responderla.

-          Sí, o sea, siempre podemos mejorar la técnica, pero creo que Damen tiene razón en no centrarnos solo en eso. La fortaleza más clara de Hufflepuff es el par de bateadoras que tienen, así que deberíamos entrenar más de cara a los esquivos.

Poco a poco se fue adentrando en el tema del que hablaban. Por lo visto, habían comenzado a preparar el partido contra los tejones. Sería a finales de noviembre, aunque les habían avisado de que a causa de la lesión de dos jugadores del equipo rival, y su consecuente búsqueda de nuevos miembros, el partido podría retrasarse. Aun así, Slytherin no quiso relajarse, aunque fuese de antemano el rival más débil.

Dividieron las tareas, como de costumbre. Ese día Kenzie focalizaría su sesión en mejorar los reflejos del equipo de cazadores. Storm había optado por practicar la velocidad en los aros y, puesto que no era algo que supusiese mucho esfuerzo, se lo tomaba con calma. Además, quería escuchar a Damen con los bateadores y buscadores.

-          Lo que ha dicho Kenzie es muy importante. –explicaba.- Las bateadoras de Hufflepuff son muy rápidas, tienen buenos reflejos y bastante fuerza, así que creo que deberíamos mejorar la estrategia en ese aspecto. Vilma, Manuel, como sois los golpeadores titulares vais a entrenar de cara a ello, que Coleen y Greg os ayuden en el entreno.

-          ¿Disculpa?

Greg Warren mostraba su clara disconformidad. Damen, que les había dado ya la espalda, ponía los ojos en blanco y se giraba a ellos cargado de paciencia. Storm fingía retrasarse en su puesta a punto.

-          No estoy aquí para ser un segundón, Dantsov, ni para preparar a otros—

-          Estás aquí para lo que se te mande, y si no te gusta, la puerta ya sabes dónde está, no la tuviste que cruzar hace mucho. –había perdido esa paciencia bien rápido.

-          No deberías ir de listo, Dantsov. –ahora era Coleen el que le provocaba.- Te han dejado bien claro—

-          Que volvéis al equipo, no qué hacer con vosotros. –insistía.

Algo que llamaba la atención a Storm sobre Damen es que al chico nunca le intimidaba la presencia física de nadie. No solo su hermano le resultaba indiferente, también esos dos gigantes apellidados Warren carecían de efecto en él por mucho que ellos lo intentasen.

-          Al igual que nadie me ha prohibido expulsaros de nuevo. Así que coged vuestra escoba y empezar a colaborar. El primer gesto que vea en contra, estáis fuera. –les fue a dar la espalda una vez más pero Coleen le agarró del brazo y le plantó de frente.

De nuevo, Damen ni se inmutaba.

-          Y también te han dicho que nos trates con más respeto. No te olvides de que, tal vez, sobre este césped tú pones las órdenes, pero una vez el entrenamiento llega a su fin, se te acaban los privilegios.

La varita de Damen se interpuso entre el pecho de ambos. Alzada con firmeza, se ayudaba de ella para empujarle pasos hacia atrás. Greg reía con menosprecio a un lado, pero Coleen le miraba con recelo.

-          Entonces que no se te olvide dónde estás, porque según tu propia explicación, aquí uno de los que manda soy yo. Así que, coge la escoba, y empieza a entrenar.

Con clara furia, Coleen agarraba su escoba y se subía a ella para echar a volar antes de que le manejase la ira. Su hermano hizo lo mismo, sin retirar su gesto de odio a Damen. Cuando ambos se fueron, Storm decidió hablar.

-          ¿Puedo saber por qué han vuelto?

-          Pregúntale a Santoro.

Algo le había dicho a Storm que el culpable sería Alexander. Oír el nombre del director de su casa le produjo, a su pesar, el mismo sentimiento.

-          Desde cuándo dirige él nuestro equipo.

-          Desde que dirige Slytherin y hace lo que quiere.

-          A mí nadie me ha preguntado—

-          Oye, yo no he elegido esto. –reprochó.- Ni te han preguntado a ti, ni a Kenzie, ni a mí, pero es lo que hay. No van a jugar, pero están en el equipo, cualquier queja, al despacho de Santoro. –estaba muy desquiciado, saltaba a la vista. Tanto, que ni Storm se sorprendió.- Perdona, me ponen de mala leche.

Aun así el muchacho se disculpó. Ella no perdió el tiempo en seguir el rumbo de esa conversación.

Cogió su escoba y montó sobre ella para echar a volar. Los guardianes del equipo practicaban junto a aros cuando Storm llegó a dar instrucciones. Su tarea era bastante sencilla ese día en comparación con las realizadas en su preparación contra Gryffindor. Velocidad, frenado, colocación… Gracias a sus pautas, tanto ella como el guardián reserva consiguieron mantener a buen ritmo que se denotó durante toda la sesión, facilitando su labor de cara también a poder pensar en otras cosas.

Le habría gustado analizar más las palabras de Darrow cuando este se las dijo en el entrenamiento. Su retraso al campo de Quidditch había impedido que Storm le dedicase el tiempo necesario cuando aún le tenía delante, en caso de querer hablar las cosas de una manera más clara. Había comprendido su mensaje, pero no le había gustado. Al igual que quería ayudar al Eje en todas sus posibles funciones, el que esperasen de ella algo tan drástico como era el limitarse a pensar con la cabeza era muy arriesgado. Nunca le había supuesto un problema, eso era cierto, pero nunca se las había visto en una situación como aquella.

Para empezar, tenía de líder a un sentimental de la vida. Una persona dominada por las emociones en todo momento que rara vez usaba la razón haciendo caso omiso al corazón. Luego, que Darrow fuese el líder de un Eje que hasta la fecha había funcionado casi a la perfección, le hacía pensar que tal vez su análisis constante de las situaciones no era el más adecuado para la misión. Sin embargo el propio chico le había recordado su utilidad, le insistía en sus capacidades y en lo importante que iba a ser para las defensas.

Quiso pensar que ambos se complementaban de cara a ello, que su capacidad de razonar sería la ayuda perfecta para las emociones más vívidas de Darrow, y viceversa. Pero algo le decía que su papel en todo aquello iba a ser muy difícil.

Aun así no quiso pensarlo mucho hasta que hablase de nuevo con él. Lo que le quedaba de tarde tras el entrenamiento lo dedicó a preparar Alquimia junto a Eo. Habían avanzado en el estudio del agua y ahora trabajaban con la tierra. Los nuevos conocimientos a los que Storm tenía acceso les habían facilitado sin duda la tarea a ambas, así que al menos, en ese sentido, estaban relajadas.

Por su parte, Ysera no las tenía todas consigo de cara a la clase de Aparición. Tras pasar toda la mañana en los jardines pasando frío, a tercera hora acudía al quinto piso para reunirse con Rannier y sus compañeros de cara a la primera clase del curso en la que tratarían la aparición humana. Volvía a ser la última en llegar, aunque ese día lo hacía puntual.

-          Tenéis un gran dominio del espacio. Todos sois capaces de concentraros en el lugar de destino y en los objetos, pero ahora lo que tenéis que pensar es en vosotros. Tener pleno conocimiento de vuestro cuerpo. –una pausa, y Rannier soltó una leve risa.- No en el sentido que os gustaría.

Damen bajó la mirada sonriéndose. Hellen e Ysera se miraron a punto de hacer lo mismo. Christoper en cambio no pareció entender la gracia.

-          Hoy vamos a trabajar en eso, y si la cosa va bien, con suerte la semana que viene o la siguiente, nos ponemos a practicar.

-          ¿Tan tarde? –Christopher preguntó. Rannier alzó una ceja.

-          ¿Quieres practicar ahora, McFell? No me hago responsable de la parte de tu cuerpo que pierdas por el camino. –no le respondió de vuelta.- Bien. –para no perder la costumbre, dio una palmada.

La pared de su espalda se decoró en el momento con cuatro inmensos espejos. Entendieron que tenían que colocarse uno frente al otro aunque Rannier no les diese mucha indicación. Procedieron. Ysera ocupó el del extremo derecho, y Damen fue a su lado al no tener más opción. Hellen y Christopher se colocaban a la izquierda.

-          Bien, si sois un poco narcisistas os gustará la clase de hoy. No vamos a hacer nada más que mirarnos en el espejo. Vamos, vamos. –les animaba.- Lo que veis en él es vuestro reflejo real. Muchos espejos tienden a distorsionar la realidad, nos ensanchan, nos hacen más delgados, nos alargan… Este está encantado para que lo que veis sea como si una réplica exacta de vuestro cuerpo estuviese frente a vosotros.

Todos se reflejaron en el cristal con cierta incomodidad. Damen se llevó la mano al pelo y lo peinó un poco con dudas.

-          Tu pelo es divino, Dantsov, déjalo quieto. –Damen se sonrió con vergüenza. A Ysera le dieron ganas de imitarle.- Sé que os tendréis muy vistos, pero quiero que os analicéis más. No digo las tonterías a las que habituáis. Me dan igual los granos que os salgan o lo despeinados que estéis. –miraba a Damen.

Este se volvió a mirar para comprobar si de verdad su pelo no estaba peinado.

-          Quiero que conozcáis vuestra forma.

Caminaba, acompañando las miradas de los alumnos. Hellen se giraba un poco dejándose ver su perfil. Él la acompañaba.

-          Vuestro volumen, el tamaño de vuestro cuerpo, de cada parte de él.

Había seguido caminando y se plantaba junto a Damen. El chico alzaba una ceja mirando a Rannier.  Este pausó y se llevó la mano a la nuca.

-          Qué difícil es explicar esto sin connotaciones sexuales. –Damen pegó sus labios con descaro para no reír.- Miraos, quereros, conoceos. Es importante que lo hagáis porque lo que tenéis que trasladar es a vosotros mismos. –una palmada.- Entreteneros.

Les dio paso y el silencio sepulcral inundó la sala. Rannier fue como si desapareciese, ayudado por la penumbra del aula que les ayudaba también a evadirse en cierta medida del resto de compañeros. Solo estaban su mente, su cuerpo, y su reflejo, y con eso tenían que trabajar.

Ysera se miraba en el espejo con cierto resquemor, no le parecía la tarea más fascinante del mundo sobre todo porque no sabía cómo medirse mentalmente. Imaginaba que no tenía que tomar datos exactos, saber los centímetros que medía su dedo pulgar derecho o cosas del estilo, pero hacerlo de otra forma le resultaba algo complicado. Se limitó a mirarse, palparse, a dar vueltas sobre sí misma intentando comprobar todo su cuerpo, su perfil, hasta sus talones. Se acercaba y se alejaba del espejo, hasta lo tocó más de una vez para hacer una comparativa de sus manos y asumir que, de verdad eran iguales a lo que veía.

Su único problema surgió cuando intentó comprobar las medidas a las que no alcanzaba ver. Ya sus talones le parecían tarea complicada, pero cuando intentó saber cómo se reflejaba su nuca, la tarea se complicó. Obviamente, por más que se girase, era imposible ver una imagen exacta de lo que quería analizar. Se sentía estúpida dando vueltas, así que sin saber muy bien por qué, miró a su lado y dio con Damen.

El chico tampoco parecía muy conocedor de los procesos a llevar a cabo, y al sentirse observado, miraba de vuelta. Fueron apenas unos segundos, bastante incómodos. Llevaban observándose a sí mismos a saber cuánto tiempo y ahora tenían que aceptar que alguien les había observado también. Un pensamiento estúpido causado por la concentración.

-          Cómo se supone que… -Ysera se animó a hablar.

Al fin y al cabo, si quería encauzar las cosas en algún momento, tendría que abrir la boca. Damen no cabía en sí de la sorpresa, claramente lo último que se esperaba era que ella le hablase de nuevo. La chica daba vueltas mirando al espejo.

-          Cómo me miro la espalda. –alza su brazo y lo pasaba por el hombro, buscando tocarla.- No puedo conocer mi espalda si no me la veo.

Damen cayó en la cuenta de que él tampoco. Como si de verdad fuese un ejercicio que no supiesen realizar anteriormente. La imitó en intentar estirar el brazo.

-          ¿Tal vez no es necesario? –decidió continuar la conversación. Con la máxima naturalidad que le permitía su sorpresa.

-          Ha dicho que conozcamos cada detalle de nuestro cuerpo. Lo que no vemos es, si lo piensas, la mitad…

-          No creo que nos aparezcamos cortados en dos.

-          Yo prefiero no arriesgar. –aseguró. Él se sonrió. Acto seguido fue como tener una iluminación divina.

-          Espera. –se acercó al lado de Ysera.- Gírate. –la animó a darse la espalda. La chica buscaba mirar por encima del hombro.- No, quieta. –con postura militar, Ysera se mantuvo quieta.

Oyó una especie de zumbido y eso le llevó a cotillear de nuevo, dando con que su reflejo estaba congelado en el espejo.

-          Vaya. –Damen guardaba su varita.

-          Si se trata de un espejo encantado para reflejar la realidad, imaginaba que podría afectarle la magia, así que congelo la imagen y, ya.

Ysera se veía a sí misma de espaldas, como si se tratase de una fotografía. Se acercó al cristal y tocó el reflejo de su pelo, se nivelaba la altura, la distancia entre los hombros. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás para verse de lejos.

-          ¿Así soy de espaldas? –buscaba confirmación.

Damen no sabía muy bien qué hacer, así que se limitó a comparar ambas imágenes, la real y la mantenida en el cristal.

-          Sí, o sea… -si ya tenía dificultades para tomarse medidas propias, comprobarlas en Ysera era otro mundo.- Tu pelo es igual de largo, si te sirve… -la chica iba mirando sus indicaciones, mientras Damen la analizaba un paso atrasado.- Los hombros, sí, es la misma distancia, supongo, los brazos también. –seguía bajando.- La cintura también, sí.

Por inercia siguió bajando con la mirada, pero no quiso seguir hablando. Hasta Ysera se dio cuenta intentando no reír.

-          Todo es igual, sí. –se alejó a su espejo. La chica aprovechó la distancia para sonreírse un poco más.

Damen le dio la espalda a su reflejo y, con dificultades, mantuvo la varita apuntando al cristal para congelarse. Luego, se giró. Sintió un escalofrío al verse de espaldas. Lo primero que miró fue su pelo, otra vez. Se lo retocó.

-          Necesito un arreglo… -murmuraba.

-          A mí me gusta tu pelo. –se giró a Ysera, alarmado. Después del análisis de Damen, ella no se iba a cortar.- Es llamativo.

-          Es blanco.

-          Llamativo. Podría ser aburridamente marrón… -se miraba a sí misma.- Pero es blanco, aunque nazca negro. –fue hacia él, analizándole.- Tienes espalda amplia.

-          En realidad estoy muy delgado, por eso mi espalda parece más de lo que es. Pero creo que es más bien tamaño natural—

-          Oye, limítate a aceptar la realidad. No te tienes que aparecer como deseas, sino como eres. –recordaba. Él se tensó.

-          Vale, vale…

-          Tus brazos son largos, también. Dices que estás delgado pero son fuertes, tienes buen torso. –Damen balbuceaba.

-          ¿Perdón?

-          Te recuerdo que te he visto sin camiseta.

Lo recordaba perfectamente. Aquel entrenamiento que él y Storm realizaron con Gryffindor en el campo de Quidditch. A Damen se le marcaron las mejillas ligeramente. Sentía cierta incomodidad al ver a Ysera analizándole de esa manera, y más aún con el recuerdo ahora latente en su mente. Más bien una vergüenza incontrolada.

-          Tienes buen cuerpo, en general. –le miraba claramente el trasero. Damen descongeló su imagen.

-          Gracias, supongo. –no quería seguir con eso, Ysera se reía.

-          Al menos lo que se ve, sí. 

La propia chica descongeló su imagen y volvió a analizarse de frente. Damen mientras intentaba entender lo que acababa de decir.

-          ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –le miró de vuelta con obviedad. La ofensa era clara en la cara de Damen.- Me tomas el pelo ¿no? ¿de verdad estás diciendo que…? –bufó.

Regresó la mirada al espejo dando con su ceño fruncido. Ysera rio.

-          Hombres…

-          ¿Hombres? ¿Y si –se acercó a ella.- me pongo a criticar lo que no veo de ti y doy por sentado que no es como el resto? ¿Qué dirías?

-          ¿Qué no ves que puedas criticar? –la propia chica se miraba el pecho, lo buscaba con las palmas de sus manos para, por si la vista no bastase, recordar su forma.- Creo que en mi caso se ve todo bastante claro.

Se arrepintió de seguirla con la mirada. Cerró los ojos en el acto.

-          Bueno, no sé, da igual. –regresó a su espejo, mirándose a sí mismo.- Y estás equivocada, tenlo claro. –Ysera le miró riendo.

-          ¿Seguro?

-          Confía en mí, lo estás.

Que le pidiese confiar en él hasta para eso no pudo evitar hacerle gracia. No quiso reír, por la coincidencia, así que mantuvo las mejillas serenas cuanto pudo.

-          Siempre tengo que confiar en ti, siempre los secretitos. –burlaba. Él la miró anonadado.

-          ¿Cómo narices quieres…? ¿Me desnudo o algo? –Ysera rio.- Mira, no he de darte explicaciones, no para esto, al menos. –ella negó, aún riendo.

-          Al menos reconoces que para lo demás, podrías darlas.

-          Se me han quitado las pocas ganas que tenía. –ella volvió a reír.

-          No te pongas así, podría haber sido peor.

-          ¿Peor? –enfatizó, con asombro.

Ysera ya no intentaba evitar reír.

-          Podría haberte dicho que tienes las puntas abiertas. O que tienes una cana.

-          Mi pelo es blanco, cómo narices vas a ver una cana.

Hasta a él le hizo gracia. Aun así, quiso comprobar que el final de su cabello estaba sano.

-          Pero las puntas las tengo bien, así que—

-          ¡Era broma! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan coqueto!? –le gritaba en cierta voz baja.

Hellen y Christopher de vez en cuando les lanzaban miradas pidiendo silencio, así que optó por el susurro.

-          No soy coqueto, pero no me gusta tener el pelo hecho un desastre.

-          Ah, pensaba que era el estilo que llevabas. –la miró con agotamiento.- Que no te peinabas a propósito.

-          ¿Has decidido volver a hablarme solo para bajarme la moral?

-          ¿Funciona?

-          Me estás destrozando, sí.

-          Si lo llego a saber, lo hago antes. –Damen hizo una mueca.- Oye, te he dicho que tienes buen cuerpo.

-          Antes de insinuar que… En fin. –no le iba a dar el gusto.

-          Está bien, perdone usted. –burló. Volvía a analizarse a sí misma en su espejo.- Confiaré en ti. –no quiso mirarle.

Damen en cambio ahora no le retiraba el ojo de encima. Había dejado la comedia al lado, el juego que se traían. Quiso entender esa frase con segundas, al menos por su propio bien. Cogió aire y regresó su mirada a su imagen, buscando paz tanto física como mentalmente.

Ysera no decía nada más, y aun así su silencio a Damen le parecía decir muchas cosas.

-          Bueno. –decidió confirmarlo, a su manera.- Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás.

Tal vez el dirigir su respuesta exclusivamente a lo que él deseaba haber escuchado no era la mejor idea. Ysera se giraba a él con el asombro en el rostro. Él se dio cuenta.

-          No, joder, no decía… -Ysera reía.- Mira, dejémoslo estar ¿sí? Quedémonos con que confías en mí. –ahora lo explicaba mejor.

Ella, ya con la risa en el pasado, sonreía serena. Asintió.

-          Confío en ti.


	30. Las artes oscuras

Era cuanto menos extraño tener como tarea el analizarse en el espejo. Rannier les insistió en conocerse, en aprenderse cada detalle de su cuerpo, desde sus lunares hasta sus más diminutas marcas. Para Storm, el ver a Ysera frenta al espejo del dormitorio a cada rato le parecía desde gracioso hasta incómodo. Era como estar viendo a alguien que se amaba demasiado, aunque Ysera no mostrase el más mínimo gesto narcisista ni nada que se le pudiese acercar.

Se terminó acostumbrando, al igual que lo hizo a las clases de preparación con Darrow. El estudio de Runas había quedado aparcado de cara a una formación más exhaustiva pensando en las defensas. Al principio, Darrow había aceptado tomárselo con calma, sobre todo viendo el nivel ya tan avanzado de Storm, pero la tranquilidad que les había acompañado hasta entonces se vio alterada por un sinfín de alertas que les puso de vuelta en la realidad.

Teren no paraba de recibir avisos, y Darrow en consecuencia se pasaba las horas libres de aquí para allá investigando y reuniéndose con gente del Eje. Las clases a Storm se veían limitadas en tiempo, pero el material a enseñarle se había visto cargado de nuevos encantamientos que ella no tardó en dominar.

Darrow esta maravillado con cómo Storm se estaba formando. Cada vez dominaba más hechizos, desde defensivos y protectores hasta controladores o de ataque. No se veía presionado en los entrenamientos, todo iba mejor de lo previsto y no había necesidad alguna de estresarse. No al menos en ese aspecto. 

Storm se sentía cada vez más realizada consigo misma, pero a medida que Darrow necesitaba ausentarse más y más de cara a preparar la siguiente defensa, las sensaciones de la chica perdían intensidad.

Darrow no se concentraba, no tanto como antes. Tampoco prestaba la misma atención a las clases como lo hacía cuando las comenzó, y pese a que Storm sabía que la cabeza del chico estaba a mil temas a la vez, no pudo evitar sentir que ella tenía parte de culpa. No recordaba a Darrow descansando más allá que cuando este anunciaba que se iba a dormir. Faltaba a clases, no aparecía por el Gran Comedor, y cuando el horario le permitía tomarse un respiro, el muchacho o se esfumaba con Teren, o ponía a Storm a trabajar.

Sin poder evitarlo, Storm empezó a sentirse un estorbo de cara al descanso del chico, por mucho que este se lo negase.

-          No hace falta que sigamos…

Comentaba en la enésima clase. Llevaban semana y media entrenando prácticamente cada día desde que las sesiones comenzaron. Darrow, que tenía la mirada cansada, negaba.

-          Sí hace falta. Lo dominas bien, pero si lo puedes perfeccionar, es mejor.

-          Pero así está ya bien—

-          Sé que puedes hacerlo incluso mejor, y tú quieres hacerlo mejor, así que, dale.

Había perdido esa chispa alegre con la que analizaba sus progresos. Mantenía el interés, eso era obvio, al igual que la admiración, pero sus energías estaban tan por los suelos que le era incapaz tan solo sonreír. Y eso era un gesto que tanto uno como el otro sabían se reproducía en su rostro con clara rutina.

-          Te la lanzo de nuevo, intenta que explote antes.

Practicaban una mezcla de hechizos rápidos. Storm tenía que ralentizar un objeto en movimiento en llamas, en ese caso una roca el doble de su cabeza, congelarla y hacerla estallar en pedacitos pequeños antes de que esta comenzase su descenso. Una práctica que le ayudaría a defenderse de ataques direccionados a su ser y, a la vez, disiparlo por completo, sin posibles daños.

Hasta entonces, la roca helada se desquebrajaba a cachos casi al llegar al suelo. Darrow insistía en conseguir eso a suficiente altura y en trozos aún más diminutos. Lo intentaron varias veces hasta que Storm lo dominó.

-          ¿Ves? Te dije que lo podrías perfeccionar.

Ella se llenó de orgullo, como cada vez que el chico la valoraba así. Daban igual las sesiones y las prácticas a realizar, Storm siempre se enfrentaba al conjuro sintiéndose limitada. Sabía que era capaz, pero sentía que algo no se lo permitía. Que Darrow confiase en ella independientemente del encantamiento que le enseñase, era un aliciente para la chica. Se enfrentaba a todos con más seguridad.

-          Entonces podemos parar ya. –dejaba caer.

-          ¿Estás cansada?

-          No, Brice, pero si no te vas a la cama tú, vas a desmayarte. –Darrow ni siquiera lo negó.- Cada vez se te ve peor…

-          Gracias. –quiso bromear. Ella puso los ojos en blanco.- No hay mucho tiempo para descansar.

-          Si no descansas, no sirves de nada, te lo recuerdo. Qué vas a hacer en una defensa si no puedes ni mantenerte en pie. –ya no sabía cómo convencerle.

-          Bueno, para eso te entreno ¿no?

Insistía en darle un tono cómico, pero esa vez Storm se lo tomó muy en serio.

-          ¿Qué quieres decir? –él no entendía.- ¿Iré a la próxima defensa?

No había pensado en ello hasta ese momento, y parecía que Darrow tampoco. Se estaba preparando para algo que podía suceder de la noche a la mañana, y sin embargo…

-          No lo sé. –prefería sembrar dudas a confirmar o negar algo que desconocía.

-          Si alguien lo sabe eres tú ¿no? Eres el que manda, tú decides—

-          Yo no mando. –si algo no había cambiado, estuviese o no energético, era su insistencia en quitarse el papel de líder.

-          Eres mi entrenador, y líder del Eje, quieras o no, así que sí, tú decides. Bueno, en realidad si soy sincera, yo decido si voy o no, pero puesto que no sé aparecerme, o me llevas tú, o se lo tendré que pedir a otro.

Ahora la que intentaba añadir el toque de comedia era ella, teniendo el mismo resultado que Darrow cuando llevaba la iniciativa. Estaba pensativo, de nuevo, perdido en su cabeza.

-          Se sabe algo más o…

Lo último que Darrow o Teren habían comentado era que se aproximaba un nuevo ataque, pero nadie sabía nada más. Habían estado investigando las nuevas incorporaciones a los puristas, al igual que sus pasos o antecedentes. Voces llegaban a Teren con el aviso de que Alexander estaba a punto de ponerse en marcha de nuevo, pero aún no sabían ni nombres, ni fechas. Darrow negó.

-          El viernes he de ir al Ministerio. Quería ir mañana, pero tu madre está reunida.

-          ¿Irás a ver a mi madre? –asintió él.- ¿Puedo ir?

No encontraba motivos para negárselo, y aun así no le parecía la mejor idea.

-          Como quieras, sí.

-          Perfecto, entonces ahora me voy a practicar análisis de plantas.

Era miércoles por la tarde, a mediados de noviembre. El ir a los jardines a preparar tareas para Herbología era un plan tan horrible como el de ir a volar.

-          Y tú, vete a dormir.

-          Son las siete de la tarde… -protestaba él. Storm le miró implacable.- Déjame comer, al menos…

-          Y luego, a dormir.

-          Si, mamá.

Salió de la inmensa aula en el que se encontraban para ir a los exteriores. Darrow había accedido a trasladar las clases al interior de Hogwarts de cara a no morir congelados en el intento, así que había tenido que facilitar el espacio apropiado para no destrozar nada. Al fin y al cabo, el hacer estallar cosas o ponerlas a arder era una tarea complicada en clases tan pequeñas. Pero para eso tenían la magia.

A Eo e Ysera esa idea no se les había ocurrido aún. De la misma manera que Storm y Darrow entrenaban desde hacía casi dos semanas, ellas habían decidido reunirse en los jardines traseros o el bosque para practicar lo poco que sabían. Habían perfeccionado bastante sus técnicas de protección. El encantamiento  _Protego_  y sus variables, al menos, los conseguían conjurar con gran facilidad. Pero aún estaban a un largo camino de conseguir algo que de verdad les resultase suficientemente útil. Admitían que un simple conjuro de protección no les iba a salvar la vida frente a Alexander y los suyos.

Ysera había aprovechado sus jornadas laborales en la biblioteca para investigar sobre libros avanzados en el conjuro defensivo. La Sección Prohibida había resultado ser un nicho de ejemplares que acabaron utilizando en sus sesiones de cara a dar con mayor conocimiento. Progresaron también en hechizos de ataque, aprendiendo a elevar, inmovilizar o congelar objetos de gran tamaño. Les gustaría haber practicado con seres humanos pero, no quisieron arriesgar a ponerse en peligro la una a la otra.

-          Mientras que sepamos conjurarlo…

Los hechizos dirigidos a personas eran los que más quebraderos de cabeza les daban. Practicaban contra una pared, garantizando al menos saber realizar el conjuro, pero nunca podían asegurar su total control.

-          A ti se te da bien dominar elementos naturales.

Si a alguna conclusión habían llegado, era que Eo dominaba por algún motivo el uso del agua, el fuego, y demás elementos naturales. Ayudada por sus conocimientos en Alquimia, los cuales tampoco llegaba a pensar que fuesen muchos, conjuraba con mayor facilidad encantamientos que le hacían controlar, crear o disminuir todo lo relacionado con dichos elementos.

-          En caso de que pase algo, les prendes fuego, y ale. –Eo rio.

-          Es una opción, pero me gustaría no matar gente, si puede ser.

-          Congélales entonces. –volvió a reír.- No, no sé… Intentaré hablar con Wansky. Tal vez él tiene algún truco…

-          Ten cuidado con lo que preguntas, te recuerdo que es del Eje. Si se entera de que estamos aprendiendo hechizos así, se lo puede decir a mi hermano.

-          Soy una alumna, preguntando por encantamientos contra las artes oscuras, que es su asignatura. Es su labor responderme.

-          Solo digo que cuidado con cómo lo preguntas…

Desde que habían empezado los entrenamientos, Eo se había mantenido más serena que de costumbre. Ysera no veía nada malo en prepararse para un posible ataque, al fin y al cabo no era más que aprender a defenderse, pero su amiga sentía que hacía demasiadas cosas mal. Para empezar, todo aquello lo llevaba a cabo de cara a posibles ataques de Alexander, en los que, en un inicio, no tendría por qué estar. Y luego…lo hacía todo a espaldas de su hermano y Teren.

Una simple preparación defensiva no le parecía algo trágico, en eso Ysera había conseguido convencerla. Era más que necesario estar preparada en caso de que algo pasase, pero… Ocultarle información a Darrow no era algo que le congratulase.

Quería hablarlo con él, al igual que con Teren, ya no solo para deshacerse del secretismo sino para también recibir ayuda, pero era inútil. Ysera, desde que se había puesto al día en temas del Eje o los puristas, por más que intentaba pedirle a Darrow que la preparase, este se negaba una y otra vez. Nadie accedía a enseñarlas a defenderse, y las clases de Wansky eran insuficientes.

En parte sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Tras el ataque a los Pemberton y el claro mensaje de Alexander de que todos estaban en su lista, era primordial el estar preparado. Pero por muy necesario que fuese, las maneras eran lo que acababa con su ánimo.

-          Veré cómo lo hago… -bufó.- Va, vámonos.

En el lado opuesto estaba Ysera. Cansada de que la mantuviesen al margen, la chica había analizado mil libros de cara a adquirir conocimiento que veía de vital importancia. Le gustaba practicar, le daba energía el sentir que cada día evolucionaba un poco más, y si ni Darrow ni nadie quería enseñarla, aprendería por sí sola. Solo intentaba mantenerse lo más en la tierra posible para que Eo al menos no se volviese loca.

Ahora zanjaban la sesión por un día. Era ya suficiente carga para esa jornada. Al menos física. Pues, mental, aún tenían otra a la que hacer frente.

-          ¿De dónde venís?

Ese día, habían tenido la sesión de preparación en uno de los espacios cercanos al lago. Allí en soledad intentaron dominar grandes piezas de roca y practicar conjuros paralizantes con ellas, además de trabajar con el agua.

Lo último que esperaban era dar con Teren en su camino al castillo. Como si, entre los árboles, el chico hubiese plantado raíz para esperar a que ambas se cruzasen a su paso.

-          Del lago. –Ysera, más preparada a responder, tomaba palabra.- ¿Y tú?

-          Yo del castillo, había ido a la biblioteca a buscarte.

Hablaba con Ysera mientras Eo se mantenía concentrada en no ponerse muy nerviosa.

-          ¿A mí?

-          Sí, necesitaba que me ayudases a buscar un libro, y no le iba a preguntar a Targer.

-          ¿Qué buscabas que no puedes decírselo? –quiso bromear, echando a andar. Teren la cogió del brazo.

-          Qué hacíais en el lago.

-          Descansar ¿qué te pa—

-          Deberías estar en la biblioteca. Targer me ha dicho que no has ido cuando he preguntado por ti. –Ysera estaba asombrada.

-          ¿Me estás vigilando o algo? Porque—

-          Después de ir a la biblioteca he ido al aula de Adivinación, a buscar otro libro, y desde la ventana he visto que algo pasaba en este sector del lago. –la chica rio, incrédula.

-          ¿Va en serio? ¿Me intentas decir que has mirado por la ventana y casualmente has visto—

-          Me paso el día vigilando, sí. Buscando cualquier señal que me indique que algo no va bien, así que sí, miraba por la ventana, sobre todo si veo una roca inmensa cayendo, quedándose helada en el cielo y luego desplomándose sobre el agua como si nada.

Eo recordaba el momento en el que, por fin, había asido capaz de hacer levitar el pedrusco y mantenerlo en lo alto antes de dejarlo caer. Bajó la mirada con dolor, captando su atención al echar de nuevo a andar.

-          Qué hacíais.

-          ¿Pasar el rato? Ponemos en práctica algunos hechizos para que Santoro no proteste.  

Ysera se estaba empezando a sentir ofendida por el interrogatorio de Teren. Seguía a su amiga, y Teren las continuaba el paso a la espalda

-          ¿Por qué no nos—

-          Eo. –ignoró a la de Slytherin y se centró en la otra chica. Sabía que Eo era difícil que le mintiese.- Qué estáis haciendo.

Eo no quería responder, no con su mirada acusativa atacándola. Ysera no tenía en cambio ya ningún problema.

-          Entrenar. –soltó desde una distancia cercana. Él se giró a la chica.- Ya que nadie se digna a enseñarnos, aprendemos solas.

-          ¿Qué? –volvía a Eo. Dividía la mirada entre ambas.- De qué estáis hablando—

-          Pedí a Darrow que me prepararse para el Eje. Dije que quería colaborar, y se me negó—

-          Claro que se te negó. No puedes meterte en esto, Ysera.

-          ¿Por qué? Tengo el mismo derecho—

-          ¿Me estáis tomando el pelo? –el chico no daba crédito, intenta avanzar pero siempre paraba el paso.- ¿Os hacéis a la idea de lo peligroso que es esto?

-          Resulta que Alexander me quiere matar, así que creo que una idea sí que me hago—

-          Precisamente por eso no puedes meterte en esto, joder. Ni tú tampoco. –miraba a Eo, aún callada.- Alexander no es estúpido ¿sabéis? Él lo que busca es que os metáis de lleno en esto y—

-          Queremos saber defendernos. ¿Ves normal que nos tengáis a un lado? ¿Qué pasa si nos intentan atacar? No sabemos hacer nada.

-          Es que no tenéis que saber. No… –cogía aire. No sabía cómo explicar.- Está bien estar preparado, pero ir más allá—

-          Está bien estar preparado, pero nadie nos prepara.

-          Ysera, tú quieres entrar en el Eje, no prepararte para un posible ataque. Tú quieres meterte directamente en la batalla. –la chica le miraba rabiosa.- Y eso no puede ser. Alexander te tiene cruzada, que te acerques a esto—

-          Y a ti también te tiene y—

-          Y por eso no voy a las defensas si puedo evitarlo. Por eso no participo de la forma en la que lo hace Darrow. Porque me niego a que toque a mis padres, o a mi hermana. Y vosotras dos os tiene en el mismo punto de mira, y estáis jugando con fuego—

-          ¿Vosotras dos?

Eo rompió su silencio, a su espalda, lo que Teren acababa de decir se salía de su comprensión. Hasta Ysera había arrugado la frente al no esperarlo.

-          Qué pasa conmigo… -Teren se mordía el labio, cabreado.

-          Eres la hermana de Darrow, Eo. Y la hija de uno de los miembros del Eje que más información saca obre los ataques. Y… mi amiga. Eres un blanco fácil para que Alexander nos haga daño. Si Alexander acabase contigo, Darrow se moriría, y por tanto—

-          Y por eso necesitamos defendernos. –Ysera insistió, captando su interés.- A Eo la quiere matar por ser lo que es vuestro. A mí por venir de Muggles y estar en Slytherin, y a ti por ser lo más poderoso que se ha conocido –le puso por las nubes.-, pero la única diferencia es que tú puedes defenderte. Nosotras no.

-          Pero Alexander nunca te atacaría a ti directamente, Ysera, iría a por tus padres, como iría a por los míos, yo no busco enfrentarme a él—

-          ¡Pero podrías defenderte, y defender a tu familia! –insistía.- Teren, solo estamos buscando aprender a protegernos de lo que nos puedan hacer. Y si tú mismo dices que Eo es objetivo directo, ella más que nadie necesita aprenderlo.

Teren estaba muy inquieto. Buscaba paciencia.

-          Para eso estamos nosotros. El Eje os defiende y—

-          Y si pasa como a los Ferrec.

Eo se dio la vuelta. Esa conversación estaba acabando con ella, y Teren se dio cuenta.

-          Eo… -ella retornó, llena de angustia, a él.- No dejaría que te hiciese algo, lo sabes ¿no? Ni tu hermano, ni nadie—

-          Pero, y si lo hace. –la de Hufflepuff mostraba su apoyo a Ysera así.- Quiero saber defenderme, Teren…

El chico no estaba para nada convencido. Era como si hubiesen echado por tierra todas sus esperanzas al ver que Eo e Ysera estaban inmersas en ese tipo de preparación. Echó a andar, aturdido.

-          Si Alexander se enterase de que os estáis entrenando, iría a por—

-          Estamos aprendiendo hechizos defensivos, a congelar objetos, o elevarlos… -Ysera, ahora más calmada, intentaba exponer siguiéndole los pasos.- No hacemos nada que no nos explicarían en clase o los libros.

-          Por eso mismo Santoro no os lo ha enseñado. –explicaba.- Si tenéis que practicar y aprenderlo por vuestra cuenta es porque Santoro, y Alexander, no quieren que nadie esté preparado.

-          ¿Y lo ves normal?

-          No, pero sigue siendo arriesgado.

-          No vamos a dejar de prepararnos.

Eo interrumpió, con el castillo ya junto a ellos. A Teren le daba así una pésima noticia.

-          Teren… -le daba vueltas a la situación.

Obviamente veía positivo que supiesen defenderse, pero no era la idea inicial del Eje. Ellos se encargaban de proteger a la gente, y verlas tan activas no era más que una llamada de atención para los que querían atacarles. Una forma de mostrarse en alerta para algo que no se llegaban a imaginar. No quería arriesgar que nada les pasase.

-          No voy a dejar que entrenéis solas por ahí. Lo que he visto yo por la ventana lo puede ver Alexander, o cualquiera de los suyos. –Ysera y Eo se miraron con clara disconformidad.- Yo os enseñaré lo que queráis.

No era la mejor idea, pensaba, pero seguía siendo mejor que el que se buscasen la vida solas. Ninguna de las dos lo había visto venir, ni lo esperaban de ninguna forma. No sabían qué decir.

-          Darrow no puede enterarse de esto. –miraba a Eo.- Me mataría si se entera de que os enseño lo más mínimo. –asintieron.- Prometedme que no vais a hacer nada sin yo saberlo. –suplicaba. Se miraron, como dos niñas que buscaban aliarse.- Prometédmelo. –insistió. Eo asintió la primera, luego Ysera.- Bien…

-          Cuándo empezamos—

-          Cuando yo lo diga. –cortó a Ysera

Ella aceptó calmadamente, sin querer exaltarle más.

Las dejó allí y se fue al interior del castillo a paso raudo. Llegados a ese punto, no sabía si se arrepentía de haberlas visto o al menos se tranquilizaba de saber que había sido él y no otro. Quiso quedarse con lo mínimamente positivo y era que él tendría bajo control las intenciones de las dos chicas. Sabía que Eo no quería tener nada que ver con las defensas del Eje, pero Ysera… eso iba a ser más complicado.

No quiso darle más vueltas en ese instante, ya otros momentos llegarían para tal análisis. Le era imposible pensar en algo así sin que se viese a la legua, y tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer. Fue al aula de Pociones y allí prosiguió con los avances que había llevado a cabo últimamente. Analizaba sus apuntes, recorría las páginas del libro de Varmoon y de otros tantos para seguir recopilando datos. Abrió el tomo que había cogido en el aula de Adivinación y que llevaba en su macuto repleto de tarros y pergaminos. Buscó en él la información que necesitaba, y cuando sintió que ya lo tenía todo, fue a buscar a Storm.

Dio con ella en los Invernaderos, donde le había dicho que estaría. Concentrada en una planta que giraba sobre sí misma como si fuese un muelle, se vio obligada a parar en cuanto sintió a Teren acercarse. No perdieron mucho el tiempo en explicaciones, tenían que irse.

De nuevo se aparecían en esa lúgubre sala de San Mungo que tantos escalofríos provocaba a Storm. El pasillo posterior no era una salvación, pero al menos tenía luz. Hizo lo que pudo por ignorar las voces, las risas, los comentarios dirigidos a ella con su propio nombre. Era una sensación horrible y esperaba llegar a acostumbrarse, pero ya había acudido a San Mungo varias veces tras la primera visita y cada día eran más incómodas.

-          Creo que he sacado algo. –cuando estaban en la sala principal de pruebas, Teren vaciaba su macuto y sacaba de él un alboroto de papeles que Storm no iba a intentar siquiera interpretar.- El té negro que se usa para Adivinación, creo que podría servir.

Estaban trabajando en una mezcla para intentar paliar la asfixia. Teren la había reproducido a raíz de un zumo de jengibre caducado y Storm le había ayudado a perfeccionarla con escamas de un curioso pez que podía estar días y días fuera del agua.

-          ¿En serio? 

La pócima no funcionaba aún, si bien la base creada era efectiva, aún necesitaban una solución que les permitiese usarla en humanos. Teren parecía haber dado con ella.

-          He estado leyendo, y creo que si lo podemos llegar a mezclar con un antídoto dilatador y lo añadimos a la mezcla, funcionaría.

Storm no entendía el sentido de que el té pudiese ser efectivo en eso, pero se trataba de Teren. Si él lo decía, claramente iba a estar en lo cierto. Estuvo lo que quedaba de tarde trabajando en eso, mientras Storm seguía haciendo réplicas de la base para comprobar que no existían variables. No prestaron atención alguna a Darrow cuando se apareció, ni a Klapp, que venía con él.

-          ¿Qué hacéis? –Darrow se acercaba a Teren, que en varios recipientes preparaba las mezclas de té.- ¿En serio? ¿Venís aquí a tomar té? Estás un poco obsesionado con esta bebida—

-          Qué haces aquí. –le protestaba.

-          Hacemos compañía. –Klapp anunciaba, sentándose sobre la mesa a su espalda, comiendo una manzana.

-          Deberías estar durmiendo.

Storm le recordaba a Darrow, que la mandaba callar con un dedo en la boca. Ella ponía los ojos en blanco, clamando al cielo en negativa, riendo a continuación.

-          Os he dicho mil veces que no os aparezcáis aquí.

Teren no les había mirado aún, estaba obsesionado con ver el agua hervir. Darrow estaba a su lado.

-          No nos apetece andar.

-          Ni oír las voces del pasillo. –recordaba Klapp.- Son insoportables.

-          En eso os doy la razón… -con ellas en el recuerdo, Storm les apoyó.

-          Me da igual. Si os siguen, llegarían hasta aquí. –recordaba la norma, con la mirada clavada en un Darrow que, claramente, debía sabérsela mejor que nadie.

Nadie podía aparecerse en las salas de curas ni de pruebas a no ser que fuese emergencia.

-          ¿Crees acaso que Alexander no llegaría igualmente de aparecerse en la entrada? Por Merlín, hasta las voces se irían por no aguantarle. –Storm rio a Klapp.

-          Y venimos por emergencia. –Darrow añadía. No muy convencido.- Más o menos. –Teren se erguía para mirarle con pesadez.- Klapp tiene nombres, de los nuevos que van con Alexander.

El de Ravenclaw se giró a Klapp, que sonreía orgulloso masticando una manzana.

-          ¿Cómo los has conseguido?

-          Un mago nunca revela sus trucos. –Darrow y Storm le miraron con desentendimiento.

-          Es una expresión Muggle. –explicaba Teren, desesperado.

-          ¿Eres nacido de Muggles? –la chica no sabía nada del buscador de Gryffindor, más allá de cómo se movía en el campo  y que su humor le acompañaba siempre a todos lados, al igual que su sonrisa.

-          Madre. –explicaba. Mestizo, como ella.- Ya sabéis, en el mundo Muggle hay magos, otros magos, hacen trucos y—

-          Los nombres, Klapp.

-          Louis Gatlin y Philipp Müller.

Teren miraba a Darrow, que asentía. Así que estaba confirmado.

-          El primero Hufflepuff, el segundo Slytherin, acabaron sus estudios el año pasado.

-          Cómo los has sabido.

-          Estaba en Las Tres Escobas, y los Warren, y Cora Malef, y otros del curso de Alexander estaban allí. Les he escuchado.

-          ¿Te han visto?

-          Creo que no.

-          Crees…

-          Nunca se sabe. 

A Teren le ponía nervioso la pasividad de Klapp, al igual que su siempre latente tranquilidad. Storm era consciente de ello. Aun así, Teren recuperó los nombres en su cabeza.

-          Cómo es que Alexander no estaba allí. –le extrañó. Klapp se encogió de hombros pegando un bocado a su manzana.- Últimamente no se separa de la novia.

-          ¿Novia? –Klapp frunció el ceño.

-          Cora. –Darrow informó.

A Klapp fue como si le contasen algo grotesco.

-          Qué dices, tío, qué horror.

Tiró su manzana, ya no quería comer. Darrow reía.

-          Ni que Cora fuese fea, o algo—

-          No, tío, pero es Cora Malef, y es Alexander, ew, no. –sintió un escalofrío.- No me hagas pensar en que nene Dantsov tiene sentimientos.

Teren había vuelto a sus tarros y Darrow miraba con él. Ambos rieron por lo bajo a Klapp.

-          Dudo que esté enamorado, al igual que me cuesta creer que Cora no esté con él por interés. Relájate. –informó Teren.

-          Más bien estarán estresados, y buscarán desquitarse. –Teren y Storm rieron a Darrow.

-          Prefería pensar en que está enamorado a imaginarle follando, tío, gracias. –Darrow reía.- Desquitarse, dice… Hijo de puta. –negaba.- Y tú qué, Pemberton ¿estás soltera?

Teren no pudo evitar reír en voz alta. Hasta Storm se sonreía, sin ver maldad alguna en la clara muestra de desesperación que había abatido a Klapp.

-          Para ti, casada y con hijos.

-          Eres un amor. Siempre tan amable. –bajó de la mesa.- Tendré que probar con tu hermana, Brice.

La risa previa de Teren se tornaba a una respiración profunda mutando a una rabia contenida. Darrow le miró sonriéndose antes de girarse a Klapp, riendo. Bien sabía este que su mejor amigo no buscaba más que provocar a un Teren que, en efecto, sufría de sus palabras. Bien consciente era Darrow de que Klapp nunca, bajo ningún concepto, intentaría nada con una chica como Eo, a la que había visto prácticamente crecer desde la adolescencia.

Aun así, disfrutaba del juego.

-          Acércate a mi hermana, y no te dejaré parte del cuerpo con la que desquitarte.

-          ¿Nos vamos? –prefirió ignorarle.

Fue hacia Darrow, que aceptaba marcharse ya, dando una palmada a Teren en la espalda.

-          No trabajes hasta tarde.

-          Sí, cariño. –le burló.

-          Así me gusta. –para seguirle, Darrow le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-          Parejita, que tengo hambre.

Darrow puso los ojos en blanco se despidió de Storm antes de desaparecerse. Klapp fue tras él.

-          ¿Cuánto lleva Klapp en el Eje? –a los minutos, Storm recuperó el interés que le había causado ver al chico allí tras la última defensa.

-          Desde prácticamente el principio. –explicaba.- Se movía mucho con Darrow antes de que Hogwarts abriese. Son amigos desde... no te sabría decir la de años. Se conocieron de muy jóvenes, por sus familias, y cuando todo esto comenzó, la revolución y tal, Klapp siempre iba en el grupo de Darrow. –concentrado en sus mezclas de té, se daba pausas entre explicaciones.- Es buen tipo, un poco… agobiante, a veces. Pero buen tipo.

-          ¿Le ves agobiante porque, al contrario que nosotros, no parece dejar a la realidad afectarle? -él rio, no muy confiado.

-          Más bien por fingir que nada le pasa. -explicaba.- Es tan sentimental como Darrow, y de hecho Darrow tiene mayor aguante. Pero Klapp sabe fingir muy bien. Es su forma de ser, no dejar que se vea si lo pasa mal. -asumía Storm que no solo Darrow era el amigo cercano a Klapp. También Teren denotaba amistad con el ausente, pese a todo.- Es un buen chico.

-          ¿Aunque quiera tirarle los trastos a Eo?

Teren alzó la mirada, solo la mirada, hacia Storm. Ella se contuvo la risa. No iba a entrar en el juego de la chica.

-          No pienso responder a eso. -ahora la chica emitió la sonoridad.- Es la mano derecha de Darrow, y es de los más efectivos en las defensas. Es un buen espía, además. No sé cómo lo hace, pero consigue siempre mucha información. Y eso, aquí metidos… es difícil.

Teren volvía a agacharse a analizar los tarros que llevaba mirando toda la tarde. Estaba de cuclillas, viendo la efervescencia como hacía siempre, ahora del té en la base de su nueva pócima. Storm fue con él, quería ver a través de sus ojos, intentar captar los detalles que pasaban desapercibidos para el resto de los mortales. No le interrumpió el silencio, ni la paz que transmitía su concentración. Solo se movió para coger su varita y calentar dos de los cinco tarros expuestos. Ambos produjeron una reacción similar, al menos a los ojos de Storm. Para Teren no debían de ser tan parecidas pues, la pluma que volaba tras él con sus papeles, se ponía a escribir alterada. Storm decidió alzarse y mirar desde arriba. Se fijó en su varita, apoyada sobre la mesa.

Era fina, oscura, y con ángulos marcados. Su marco era en cuadrado, desde donde se estiraba hacia la punta que se redondeaba, siendo la única parte curva del arma. Era muy simple, sencilla, elegante. Tenía nueve ranuras en el mango divididas en grupos de tres que dejaban a la vista anillos cuadrados finos.

-          ¿Qué núcleo lleva? –no pudo evitar curiosear. A su lado tenía la varita del mago más inteligente que conocía.

-          Pelo de rougarou. –Storm frunció el ceño. Ni esperaba esa respuesta, ni la conocía.

-          ¿Rougarou?

-          Una especie de hombre lobo. Más bien un monstruo con cabeza de perro y cuerpo humano. No hay muchas varitas con ese núcleo.

-          Es la primera vez que lo oigo, no te lo voy a negar…

-          No las hacen casi. Está ligado a las artes oscuras, por lo general una varita con ese núcleo suele tender a la magia oscura. Así que, no muchos las quieren.

-          Qué irónico, que la tengas tú…

Teren debía ser el mago más puro a los ojos de Storm, por todos conocido como un negado al uso de las artes oscuras. El chico pareció leerle la mente.

-          Creo que todos tenéis una idea muy equivocada de mí. O de la magia oscura. No quiero matar a nadie, ni torturar, ni realizar maldiciones, en eso te doy la razón. Pero os soléis olvidar de que la magia que más domino es también oscura. –Storm no había pensado en ello.

-          ¿Hablas de la mente? Leerla, etc.

-          ¿Sabes que casi nunca uso mi varita?

No se había fijado en ello, pero ahora que lo decía, rara vez había visto a Teren con el arma en la mano.

-          ¿Sabes por qué no la uso? –negó.- Precisamente por su núcleo. Me da… respeto. Sé mis capacidades y sé que es peligrosa en mis manos. La uso, en lo cotidiano, y en las defensas, no me queda otra, pero…

La cogió y, mirando uno de los dos tarros calentados, dio vueltas en el aire sobre la boca del líquido para que este diese vueltas. Volvió a dejarla sobre la mesa.

-          Aprendí a trabajar con mi cabeza en su lugar. La gran mayoría de encantamientos los realizo sin necesidad de usar la varita. Y eso me llevó a dominar la mente en todos sus sentidos, y toda la magia relacionada con ella. –pausó, analizando.- Puedo hacer que te ahogues sin siquiera mirarte. –Storm tragó saliva. Sentía una clara incomodidad en ese instante. Le oyó reír.- Tranquila, nunca lo haría. Pero en fin. –se irguió. Cogió su varita y la lanzó varias veces, como si jugase con ella.- Evité hacer según qué magia con un artilugio oscuro y su sustituto resultó ser mi especialidad, una de las artes oscuras más peligrosas.

Storm hizo una mueca. Dicho así no sonaba tan emocionante como parecía, y cuanto menos resultaba alarmante. Aun así se trataba de Teren, eso Storm lo sabía. Y prefería que fuese el chico el mayor dominante de la magia mental antes de ver ese poder absoluto en manos de otro.

Eo sabía que Teren tenía ese dominio y sus razones. Se las había contado la primera vez que llegó a ella el conocimiento de que el chico era capaz de crear vínculos mentales con otra gente sin apenas despeinarse. Desde entonces, la admiración que sentía por sus capacidades era inexplicable, pero eso le hacía sentir aún más miedo del enemigo.

Pensaba en Alexander, en que si el chico estaba a la altura, o cercana, a la inteligencia y capacidades de Teren, podría sin duda asemejarse en sus poderes. Por todos era sabido que los Dantsov eran una inminencia en el uso de la magia mental, y aun así, Teren parecía estar a años luz por encima de ellos. Era una situación que la atemorizaba, sin duda alguna, como todo lo que derivaba del simple hecho de pensar en las capacidades del líder de los puristas. Tal vez por eso apenas era participativa en temas relacionados con los Dantsov. Sentía que el simple hecho de pensar en ellos les iba a despertar de algún tipo de trance, que iban a acceder a su mente y saber lo que sentía o tramaba.

Desde que sus entrenamientos se habían visto ofuscados por Teren, los momentos en los que ella e Ysera se quedaban a solas se basaban en la de Slytherin intentando dar con los hechizos perfectos para entrenar. El viernes, tras la clase de Pociones, había decidido ir con Ysera a descansar a uno los patios internos mientras esperaban a que Storm acabase sus horas extra en las mazmorras. Su amiga no había parado de enseñarle encantamientos de un libro que había tomado de la biblioteca. Quería proponérselos a Teren. Que el chico se hubiese ofrecido a entrenarlas de alguna forma, aunque fuese en secreto, había dado cierta vida a una Ysera que se moría de ganas de sentirse preparada para lo que quisiese venirle de frente en el destino.

-          No sé si podré quedarme este libro. –preguntaba.- Targer me dijo que una semana, pero… Ni lo conocía. Estaba en la sección prohibida ahí muerto del asco.

-          ¿Para qué quieres quedártelo?

-          No creo que en una semana nos de tiempo a aprender todos los hechizos que tiene dentro.

-          ¿Y para qué –insistía- quieres aprenderlos todos?

-          ¿No sé? Me parecen muy interesantes, y—

-          Deja que Teren decida qué aprendemos y no, anda… No llames al mal tiempo, no le has visto cabreado.

Con lamento, Ysera cerró el libro y lo dejó a su lado. Estuvieron en silencio unos cuantos minutos en los que Eo paseaba la vista por un libro de historia. Volvió en sí cuando vio a Ysera moverse, la chica saludaba en la lejanía a Damen, que paseaba por el corredor cercano a ellas. Damen saludó de vuelta con cierta timidez. Esperando desviar su atención pero aprovechándose de ella, Eo preguntó.

-          ¿Cómo vas con Aparición? –Ysera se encogió de hombros, volviendo a la chica.

-          Bueno, supuestamente luego nos empieza a dar las primeras bases para aparecernos.

-          Pero te has aprendido ya cada pelo de la cabeza o… -Ysera rio.

-          Lo tengo bajo control, creo. ¡Hola!

Eo había tenido la esperanza de que Damen no se acercase a ellas, pero allí estaba. No se giró a recibirle.

Ysera se había visto con Damen más que de costumbre desde que habían vuelto a hablar. No le molestaba, aceptaba que la chica quisiese confiar en Damen, pero chocaba a su juicio que se mostrasen tan cercanos dadas las circunstancias.

-          ¿No tenéis frío? –no habían reparado en ello. Estaban a la intemperie como si de un día de verano se tratase. Ysera negó, dando un escalofrío a Damen.- Yo estoy destemplado.

-          ¿De dónde vienes? ¿De mirarte al espejo? –él rio.

-          No sé tú, pero estoy tan agotado de eso que cada vez que veo un espejo, me doy la vuelta. Y no para mirarme de espaldas. –la señalaba, sabía que se le había adelantado. Ella rio.- ¿Qué hacéis?

Buscaba ser amable, incluyendo a Eo en la conversación. Ella negó, dando a entender que no mucho. El chico aun así miró por encima el libro.

-          ¿Estudiáis? –vio que era historia, quiso mirar los demás, llegando al banco al lado de Ysera.- ¿Y esto?

La portada del libro le era familiar, tanto que le cambió el rostro. Ysera lo dio la vuelta.

-          No seas cotilla. –buscaba la manera de recuperar su atención.

-          ¿Qué haces con ese libro? –no pareció conseguirlo. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-          Nada, lo ojeaba.

-          Ysera, trata encantamientos bastante… -no sabía cómo describirlos.- Digamos, _no muy apropiados_.

-          ¿Perdón? –no pudo evitar sentirse ofendida.- ¿Por qué no iban a ser apropiados para mí?

-          No digo para ti, digo para… no sé. La educación en una escuela. –ella frunció el ceño.- Ysera, esta magia no la suele usar gente muy, digamos, digna.

-          No sé qué me sorprende más, que me llames indigna o que tú parezcas conocerla bien. –Damen puso los ojos en blanco.

-          La conozco porque conozco el libro, creo que te puedes imaginar en base a quiénes. –lo hacía.- Y no te he dicho que seas indigna… -dudó.- Porque no estás haciendo esto ¿no?

Ella le retiró la mirada. Eo les miraba a ambos, esperando la respuesta de Ysera. Literalmente, no habían entrenado ninguno de esos hechizos, pero su amiga tenía intenciones claras de hacerlo. Tal vez por eso Ysera no respondía.  
  
-          Ysera… -Damen estaba perplejo.- Por qué tienes este libro. –ella se alzó para quitárselo.

-          Ya te he dicho, lo ojeaba. –no se opuso a que se lo quitase.

-          Para qué.

-          Por qué intentáis interrogarnos todos. –protestaba, con rabia.- Solo lo ojeaba—

-          ¿Todos? –citó.- ¿Quién más sabe que has estado mirando magia de este estilo?

Estaba alarmado, algo que parecía no importar a Ysera. Eo en cambio sintió una presión en el pecho a causa de ver a Damen tan sorprendido. Por motivos obvios.

-          ¿Qué pasa? –quiso preguntarle.

-          Que no deberíais pasearos con libros como este, sabéis lo que se mueve ahí fuera. –Ysera no miraba a Damen, así que el chico decidió centrarse en Eo.- ¿Saben Darrow y Teren que miráis cosas así?

-          ¿Te das cuenta de que suenas como un padre castigando a sus hijos? –Ysera no daba crédito.

-          Si así te hago ver que estás equivocada, entonces me da igual cómo sonar.

-          ¿Qué más te da que miremos un libro así?

-          Ysera, estos libros no se miran si no quieres poner lo que dicen en práctica.

-          ¿Y?

-          Y que por qué querrías conjurarlos. 

A ojos de Eo las preguntas de Damen eran bastante obvias. Entendía claramente a dónde las dirigía, a su sorpresa, pero o bien Ysera se negaba a aceptarlo o de verdad no se daba cuenta. Por el rostro de la chica, optaba por la primera opción.

-          Nada que puedas pensar. –Damen rio, irónico.

-          Hace dos semanas no sabías nada de lo que pasaba ahí fuera, y ahora que lo sabes te veo aprendiendo hechizos y maldiciones. Lo siento, Ysera, pero creo que puedo pensarlo bastante claro.

-          No vamos a hacer nada. –Eo apuntó. Captó su mirada.- Pero de hacerlo, no es asunto tuyo.

Era curioso que Damen compartiese un mensaje así con Teren. Ninguno quería verlas practicando cosas así, a ambos les alarmaba. Sin embargo, a Teren le daba permiso a intervenir, a Damen obviamente no.

-          ¿Lo saben Darrow y Teren?

-          ¿Por qué te importa?

-          Porque me sorprendería que fuesen de protectores de todo pero os dejasen hacer eso.

-          Mi hermano no iría de protector de nada si el tuyo no intentase matarnos. –recordó.

Damen cogió aire, se estaban desviando del tema.

-          No quiero debatir el sentido del Eje o de lo que hacen, lo que intento decir—

-          Oh, al menos veo que conoces su nombre. Sabes mucho para lo poco que haces al respecto. –le reprochaba.

Ahora era Ysera la que no hablaba. Damen estaba anonadado ante la reacción repentina de Eo, una chica que prácticamente nunca se había dignado a alzar la mirada cuando él estaba cerca pero que, como ya sucediese en el escobero en su día, parecía sacar la ira contra él cuando el nerviosismo se apoderaba de ella. Era como si ahora la de Hufflepuff se inundase de los pensamientos que Ysera tuvo en su momento respecto al papel de Damen en todo eso. Solo que, esta vez, Damen tampoco se sentía en la necesidad de darle explicaciones a alguien con quien no tenía relación.

-          Vaya, tengo curiosidad por saber qué ha pasado para que ahora te dignes a hablarme.

La miraba con una calma sospechosa. Y su voz parecía irónica. Era como si quisiese provocarla. Damen se sonrió.

-          ¿Sigues los pasos de tu hermano o qué? –recordaba la incomodidad que sentía en ese momento. Por algún motivo, Damen le recordaba a Alexander, y era la primera vez que así lo sentía. No estaba nada a gusto.- Porque que yo sepa—

-          Cada vez te codeas con una escoria mayor.

Ysera y Eo no fueron las únicas en girar el rostro, sobre todo porque, de entre todas las opciones que se les podían presentar como interrupción, aquella era de las más inesperadas Damen también miraba sorprendido a Cora que, por algún motivo, se dirigía al menor de los Dantsov desde el lateral. Damen se colocó de frente a ella y, disimuladamente, llevó su mano atrás intentando indicar a Ysera que ocultase el libro. Ella así hizo.

-          Pensaba que la Sangre Sucia era tu tope, pero ahora también con la pequeña de los Brice. –miraba a las chicas con claro menosprecio.

-          Me alegro de verte, Cora, veo que tu dueño te ha soltado el bozal.

Ysera no pudo remediarlo. Contestó a la chica adelantándose a Damen tanto en voz como en puesto. Él quiso sujetarla del brazo, pero Cora ya iba encaminada hacia la chica.

-          Qué coño has dicho—

-          Cora, vete.

Damen tiraba del brazo de Ysera para atrás, queriéndola poner a su espalda. No dejaba de mirar a la otra chica que, enfurecida, cargaba ahora su mirada de odio contra él.

-          Espero que no te hayas perdido –Ysera insistía, volviendo a adelantarse.- y sepas regresar a él. Dejarte ir sin correa debe de ser—

-          Oh, Muggle, no me provoques.

-          ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes la rabia? –fingía alertarse.

A Cora eso le pareció la nota final de cara a su pérdida de paciencia. Sacó la varita con velocidad, Ysera no pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Lo hicieron por ella.

-           _Expelliarmus_.

La varita de Cora salió volando a la mano de Damen al igual que su dueña salía escopetada hacia atrás, cayendo sobre el césped y rodando unos metros tras ello. La poca gente que había a su alrededor se les quedó mirando, empezando con una Eo y una Ysera que ahora respiraban apresuradas. Damen no dio tiempo a que nada más pasase y se acercó a la muchacha que ahora buscaba ponerse en pie con ganas de venganza.- Coge tu varita y lárgate.

-          Grave error, Damen. –molestaba. Él la miraba con desprecio.

-          Corre a llorarle. Os esperaré a los dos encantado.

Le dio la espalda y fue de nuevo hacia Ysera y Eo. La de Slytherin intentaba retroceder en su posición pero el banco de piedra a su espalda le impedía evitar la llegada de Damen.- La próxima vez intenta hacerme caso cuando te diga algo. –le quitó el libro que había dejado bajo su macuto.

-          No me cuesta protegerte, pero estoy cansado de buscarme líos. –a Eo no le dedicó ni una mirada, siguió su camino y se marchó de allí.

Cora tampoco estaba ya por los alrededores. Ni una ni la otra quisieron darle mayor importancia y decidieron no hablar de ello en ese momento, así que todas sus dudas, su tensión acumulada, y el malestar de la situación se quedaba interno en ellas. Eo estaba muy incómoda, como de costumbre tras ver a Damen o a su hermano, pero Ysera esa vez se llevaba el premio grande. No había tenido miedo a Cora, de hecho, no se lo tenía, pero que Damen hubiese tenido que defenderla por no haberla visto venir iba a suponerle al chico un enfrentamiento a su hermano. Y todo por un libro que ahora había perdido.

Le dolía que Damen se lo hubiese llevado, sobre todo porque no le había dado tiempo a analizarlo más a fondo. Al menos no era el único que tenía, su macuto cargaba con otros dos del mismo estilo que tenía intención de compartir con Teren. Al menos eso lo tenía claro: no iba a poner ninguno en práctica antes de consultarlo con él. Pero al menos, aprendérselos… Quería.

Teren en cambio no se veía nada de eso venir. Estaba en el aula de Pociones, en donde estaba trabajando con Storm antes de ir más tarde a San Mungo. La chica había abandonado la clase para ir a los Invernaderos a por unos ingredientes que faltaban en el almacén, y él se había quedado solo analizando resultados. Unos que tardaban demasiado en llegar, para su desgracia La chica tenía que regresar pronto, al menos eso se imaginaba, y aunque la esperaba oír entrar, supo que la puerta del aula se abría gracias a la maniobra de otra persona. La costumbre se lo hacía saber, y el oírle reír por lo bajo, también.

-          Qué quieres. –no se giró. Siguió haciendo su trabajo.

-          Venía a buscar un poco de asfódelo.

-          Lo tienes a montones por los jardines, no tienes por qué venir aquí. –seguía dándole la espalda.

-          Vaya, cualquiera diría que no te alegras de verme.

-          No me interesa lo más mínimo lo que me quieras decir, Alexander. Coge tu asfódelo, y vete a preparar tus somníferos a otra parte.

El chico rio de nuevo. Se acercaba a él, colocándose justo en frente, apoyado en la mesa de delante. Le miraba con los brazos descansando sobre su pecho, cruzados.

-          ¿Qué divina poción que seguramente sirva de antídoto ante alguno de mis maravillosos encantamientos estás preparando hoy?

Teren ni siquiera intentaba ocultarle lo que hacía. Tenía esa seguridad.

-          Té negro, interesante.

-          Alexander, me estás empezando a cansar.

El chico descruzó sus brazos y se apoyó en la mesa, quedando de frente a Teren que, ahora sí, le miraba.

-          Mira, ya tenemos algo en común.

-          Y a pesar de ello, aquí sigues, te va el masoquismo, veo.

Bajó la mirada de nuevo a sus muestras. Tuvo que dejarlo aparcado cuando la varita de Alexander se apoyó bajo su barbilla, alzándole el rostro, devolviéndolo al frente.

-          Sabes que no preparo somníferos ¿verdad, Stringer? –Teren no respondió.- Me pregunto qué antídoto tienes pensado para eso… -el de Ravenclaw alzó una ceja.

-          Te sorprenderías.

-          ¿Ah, sí?

Él tampoco sintió la varita de Teren apuntando a su pecho, pero ahora así lo hacía. Alexander bajó la mirada para comprobarlo antes de mirarle a él.

-          Ya sabes que yo siempre te sorprendo. –Alexander rio.

Fue a responderle, a continuar la provocación, pero se le adelantaron.

-          Alexander. –desde la puerta, Cora le reclamaba. Ni él ni Teren bajaron la varita.- Tenemos que hablar.

-          Qué quieres.

No parecía muy contento de que Cora le interrumpiese en ese momento.

-          Tu hermano. –el rostro de Alexander se congeló en incertidumbre, hasta Teren no pudo evitar prestar atención.- Acaba de atacarme.

-          ¿Atacarte? –parecía darle igual que Teren estuviese presente.

-          La Sangre Sucia de las narices, estaban juntos, y la hermana de Brice también.

A Teren se le paró el corazón un instante. Alexander pareció notarlo, pues volvía la mirada a él unos segundos antes de ofrecerse pleno a Cora.

-          Qué te ha hecho. –buscaba concretar.

-          Se ha metido entre Sevriens y yo, y me ha desarmado. –Alexander no decía nada.

-          Vaya, veo que se te rebelan en casa. –Teren provocó.

El de Slytherin no dejó de mirar a Cora pese a que sus oídos hubiesen captado perfectamente sus palabras.

-          ¿Y qué quieres que yo le haga? –Cora claramente no era lo que esperaba escuchar.

-          Cómo que qué quiero que hagas. Es tu hermano, el muy cretino me ha—

-          No digas una palabra de mi hermano.

La varita de Alexander abandonó el cuello de Teren para apuntar a Cora en la lejanía. Teren, por consiguiente, bajó su arma, pues su objetivo se alejaba de él.

-          Me ha atacado, acaso no—

-          Qué narices pretendías.

-          ¿Yo? ¿Acaso no me escuchas? Te he dicho que estaba—

-          Eso no es asunto tuyo, Cora. No te metas en los asuntos de mi hermano. –la chica no daba crédito.

Miraba la varita esperando a que Alexander la bajase en algún momento, pero este no parecía tenerlo planeado a corto plazo.

-          ¿Vas a dejar de apuntarme o…? –quería saber. Alexander alzó una ceja.

-          ¿Vas a dejar de tocarme las narices cuando estoy ocupado o…? –la mandíbula de la chica se descuadró un instante. Luego rio irónica.

-          Eres increíble—

-          Lo sé. Así que si me haces el favor, lárgate. Y no te acerques a mi hermano. –Cora entró en cólera interna.- Y si me haces el favor, deja de hablar de lo que hago o dejo de hacer cuando vayas por ahí,, estoy harto de que te vayas de la lengua.

Cora retrocedió sus pasos y salió del aula, dando un portazo. Teren seguía de espaldas a todo y no pudo evitar sonreírse con torpe control ante la situación.

-          ¿Mal de amores, Dantsov? –provocó.

Fue a echar mano de su tarro cuando sintió su cabeza caer hacia detrás a causa de un tirón brusco en su pelo. El recipiente cayó sobre la mesa esparciéndolo todo, y la varita de Alexander volvía a clavarse en su cuello. El chico le mantenía la cabeza estirada hacia atrás, tirando con fuerza de su cabellera rizada rubia.

-          Creo que no terminas de entenderme, Stringer. –le susurraba, agachado junto a él.

La varita hacía daño a Teren en el cuello, Alexander la había bajado de su barbilla a su nuez, ahogándole con la presión y creándole unas arcadas horribles. Volvía a tirar de su pelo, apoyándole en su propio hombro.

-          Si te digo que tengas cuidado conmigo, tú, tan listo como eres, deberías tenerlo.

Su garganta ardía. Sentía una fuerza corriendo por sus venas hacia la cabeza que le hacía perder poco a poco el conocimiento. Tampoco podía respirar, y eso, sin duda, era algo que ansiaba poder hacer de nuevo..

-          Crees que puedes espiar a los míos, y preparar mil pociones de mierda... –bajaba la mano para esparcir todos los tarros y crear un desastre.

Teren no dejó de sentir la angustia en su cuello ni cuando Alexander retiró la mano, pero sintió claramente cuándo la volvió a clavar allí con su varita.

-          Para ir de salvador de la causa. Recluta a quien quieras, entrena a quien quieras. Me dan igual Pemberton y todos los que quieras meter en esto.– Teren empezaba a perder la visión.

Alexander debía de estar implantando algún tipo de magia en su interior que le impedía funcionar con normalidad. Ni podía respirar, ni podía distinguir nada tras su nublosa mirada. Se ahogaba, a tan lenta velocidad que padecía del dolor con intensa gravedad.

-          Sabes que no necesito la ayuda de nadie para conseguir lo que quiero, y estás buscándote que te dé prioridad en mis planes. Y créeme... –con la fuerza con la que estiraba de su pelo, empujó su cabeza hacia la mesa para estamparla contra la madera y que luego Teren cayese al suelo sangrando tanto por la nariz como por la boca.- No sabes las ganas que tengo de que eso pase. 


	31. Incógnitas y osadías

-          ¡¡Teren!!

Había asumido que el chico se había ido del aula cuando regresó a ella y no le vio en su puesto. A medida que se fue acercando, el estropicio que Alexander había causado en la mesa al derramar todos los tarros dejaba ver a Storm que algo había sucedido, independientemente de ella saber o no quién era el creador de tal desastre.

Se apresuró a la mesa para ver que Teren estaba tirado en el suelo junto a las patas de la misma, aparentemente inconsciente, demacrado por a saber qué.

-          Teren, no, por favor. –una angustia dominó sus capacidades, impidiéndole pensar con claridad.- Qué narices ha pasado, joder.

Le giró como pudo y comprobó que estaba consciente, pese a lo primero imaginado, pero que sí se mostraba aturdido, perdido del ambiente. Sangraba por la boca y la nariz. A Storm le tembló el pulso.

-          Teren…

El chico hacía amago de abrir los ojos, pero los párpados le pesaban demasiado para lograr el resultado. Le dejó con cuidado donde estaba tirado. Corrió a las estanterías, buscando iluminación divina. No daba con nada que le sirviese, nada por tanto que le alumbrase la idea de ayudar a Teren. Corrió al almacén y allí, tras pasear la mirada a gran velocidad por las diferentes secciones, agarró un tarro con un antídoto que controlaba el sangrado.

Fue veloz hacia Teren y, como pudo, intentó dárselo, pero la garganta del chico y también su boca estaban incapacitadas. No solo sus músculos habían perdido la movilidad, también la sangre comenzaba a tomar caminos indeseados por su interior.

Se empezaba a impacientar, estremecida. Quería gritar y pedir auxilio pero nadie iba a escucharla en las mazmorras. Aun así, nada más podía hacer, ninguna otra solución encontraba mientras el tiempo pasaba. Se asomó a la puerta y gritó, varias veces. Luego corrió de nuevo a Teren. Era consciente de que el chico se estaba ahogando, si no lo estaba ya. Volvió a mirar las estanterías, desde su sitio, debía de haber algún producto, alguna planta o ingrediente que ayudase a impedirlo.

Se odiaba por conocer antídotos contra sucesos más improbables que aquello pero luego, en situaciones como la presente, ser presa del pánico y la ignorancia que la poseía ahora.

-          ¿Hola? –se alzó veloz.

-          Damen.

Le daba igual que se tratase de él. Era alguien. Alguien había acudido. El chico estaba alarmado en la puerta.

-          ¿Estás bien—

-          Por favor, necesito ayuda. –suplicaba.

Damen se acercó a paso raudo hasta ella. Verla agachada ya de por si era señal de que las cosas no iban bien. Cuando llegó a su altura y vio a Teren ensangrentado en el suelo, no perdió ni un segundo de su tiempo. Apartó a la chica y se puso frente a él.

-          Qué coño ha pasado. –le miraba los ojos, intentando abrírselos. Exaltado. Angustiado.

-          No lo sé. –tartamudeaba.- No puedo darle el antídoto, está sangrando mucho, creo que tiene la boca llena de sangre y se la está tragando o algo, no lo sé.

Damen sacó su varita y apuntó a su cuello.

-           _Anapneo._  –una luz blanca lo rodeó.

Esperaron unos segundos. Teren empezó a toser, expulsándolo todo, irguiéndose hacia delante llevado por los impulsos. Como si Storm hubiese tenido las vías respiratorias también taponadas hasta entonces, sentía ahora el oxígeno inundar sus pulmones gracias al alivio repentino. Pese a que Teren aún se presentase bien lejano a su imagen habitual.

-          Dáselo.

Se agachó a darle en antídoto a la orden de Damen y Teren se lo tomó de un trago. Mientras su respiración volvía a darle la normalidad, la sangre de su rostro dejaba de brotar. Increíblemente mareado, Teren necesitaba apoyo.

-          ¿Estás bien? –o mejor, al menos. El chico asintió.- ¿Qué ha pasado? -Storm necesitaba saberlo.

-          Adivina. –le quitaba cualquier tipo de intriga con su tono de voz. Storm miró a un Damen que cerraba los ojos y se intentaba llenar de calma. Ninguno necesitaba respuesta.- Joder. –se intentaba tocar la nariz, dolorosa. Damen ofreció su varita.

-          ¿Puedo? –Teren le miró un instante, pensativo, aunque nunca con sospecha. Luego asintió con desgana.-  _Episkey_.

Storm estaba tomando nota de esos hechizos que por algún motivo desconocía. Se alertó cuando Teren soltó un pequeño grito y su cuerpo se sacudió a la vez. Se llevó las manos a la cara, dolorido, pero cuando las retiró, todo rasgo roto en su boca y su nariz había regresado a la normalidad.

-          Gracias… -con pesar. Damen negaba.- Qué haces aquí. –no pudo evitar mostrar sorpresa de verle ahí.

-          He oído a Storm gritar, me asomé a ver qué pasaba.

-          No sabía qué hacer… -la chica confesó, como si quisiese disculparse por la presencia del chico allí.- Pensaba llevarte a la enfermería pero tampoco sabía cómo desplazarte, ni si era bueno, y no encontraba nada ni sabía esos hechizos. –confesó.

-          Yo ojalá no los supiese…

Dejaba caer que la experiencia le había dado el conocimiento. Storm se sintió incómoda solo de imaginarlo.

-          ¿Qué narices le has hecho a la novia de tu hermano? 

A partes iguales, Damen y Storm se sorprendieron por la pregunta de un Teren que buscaba ponerse en pie.

-          ¿Cómo lo sabes? –no habría pasado ni media hora desde el suceso.

-          Sea lo que sea, a mi querido Alexander no le ha hecho mucha gracia…

Teren sabía, al menos por palabras de la propia Cora, lo que Damen había hecho. Aun así, quería escucharlo de su boca. Damen por su parte, no tenía intención de hablar.

-          No he hecho nada que no debiese. –resumió, con la vista fija en la cansada del chico. Luego, empezó a andar hacia la puerta.

-          Tu hermano no anda de humor, yo te aviso.

Mensaje que Damen se guardaba bien adentro antes de salir por la puerta y perderse por las mazmorras.

-          ¿Estás bien? –sin Damen a su alrededor, Storm quiso indagar más en el estado de Teren. Este asintió.

-          No ha sido nada.

-          Bueno, te estabas ahogando—

-          Ya, pero no es gran cosa, no te preocupes. Intentó obstruirme la garganta, eso es todo.

-          Sí, lo hago yo tres veces al día al menos. –ironizaba. .

Teren soltó una ligera risa que ayudó a terminar de calmar a Storm.

-          Deberías ir a cambiarte…

-          Debería, sí.

Se pasaba las mangas de su jersey por el rostro intentando eliminar el resto de sangre. Lo único que conseguía era esparcirla más, recreándose como algo tétrico y desagradable a la vista.

-          Creo que iré a la sede.

-          ¿Ahora? ¿No tienes clase?

-          Tengo que mirar unas cosas. –enigmático.

-          ¿Quieres que vaya?

-          No, ve a clase, Darrow tiene que ir luego al Ministerio, creo que te iba a decir de ir.

-          Ah, sí. –se había olvidado por completo.

-          Entonces, céntrate en eso. Nos vemos luego. –Storm asintió, dispuesta a marcharse del aula. Teren quiso apuntar un último detalle.- Storm, no hables de esto. –fue a pedir una especificación, pero al mirarle lo vio obvio.

Guardaría el secreto, así que le asintió.

Seguramente llegaba tarde a clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, aunque la verdad es que no le importaba del todo. Esa asignatura era un entretenimiento en comparación con el resto de tareas de la semana, y ese día no iba a ser diferente. Todo el mundo estaba ya en sus respectivas tareas cuando ella legó, solo Damen parecía estar ausente, y Storm imaginó por qué. Al parecer, Hasel había organizado una vez más pequeños grupos para analizar ese día el comportamiento de unos escarabajos de colores que parecían tener como afán el destrozar calabazas. Dependiendo del color que dejaban a su paso, el mismo de sus cuerpos, el efecto en los frutos era de una forma u otra.

Se juntó a Eo e Ysera como si llevase allí desde el principio y continuó la tarea junto a ellas. Ni las dos chicas abrieron la boca respecto a lo sucedido con Damen y Cora, ni ella recordó lo que a Teren le había pasado.

Al menos las tres pudieron dejar aparcado en el recuerdo lo previamente ocurrido gracias a la curiosidad que esos insectos despertaban en ellas. Tanto, que ni en la hora de comer fueron abducidas por las memorias, permitiéndoles al menos a Storm e Ysera mantener una conversación ajena a todo eso hasta que la hora del almuerzo acabó.

Storm se interesó por la clase de Aparición que se le venía encima a su amiga, mientras que a Ysera los ojos se le alumbraron al saber que la otra chica iba a ir al Ministerio ese mismo día.

-          ¿Cómo es?

Solo había visto alguna foto pasajera en los periódicos y en algún libro. Storm hacía tiempo que no iba, pero lo recordaba perfectamente.

-          Oscuro. Siempre me ha parecido muy oscuro.

La opción bicromática del Ministerio, negra y una tonalidad casi igual pero verde, siempre le había parecido elegante, pero a la vez muy tétrica para el lugar al que representaba, o lo que esperaba que este representase.

-          Es inmenso, también, da igual la planta en la que estés, parece que siempre vas a dar con un pasillo que da a otra zona aún más grande.

-          Si mis clases con Rannier van bien, lo veré con mis propios ojos. –Storm dudó.- Necesitamos el certificado del Ministerio en la asignatura, así que en diciembre iríamos a por él.

La idea de que Ysera estuviese en el Ministerio no le terminaba de agradar. Se imaginó las miradas, los comentarios que despertaría a su paso, y un malestar la poseyó al pensar en que Cassius Dantsov pudiese verla allí. Que más de uno de sus secuaces, como sabía había en ese lugar, deseasen presenciar su llegada de una forma u otra.

-          Bueno, tú aprende a aparecerte, eso es lo importante. –no iba a hacerla pensar en algo así, prefería verla entusiasmada por su siguiente clase.

Apenas permanecieron un tiempo juntas tras acabarse el postre. Ysera quería marchar al aula de Rannier cuanto antes para enfrentarse a las que serían las primeras pautas para poder aparecerse.

Llegó la primera, sin sorprenderse esa vez a sabiendas de contaba con tiempo por delante hasta venida del resto. El único momento en el que se arrepintió de ello fue cuando Damen era el segundo en entrar por la puerta. Era cierto que tampoco había muchas posibilidades más, y aun así, maldijo a la suerte.

El chico alzó las cejas en cuanto entró, en señal de saludo. Ella, le ignoró. Estaba de mal humor en lo que respectaba a su persona. Y parecía ser que él sentía el mismo pesar.

-          ¿Puedo saber por qué estás tú cabreada? –preguntó.

Asombrada, Ysera le miró de vuelta.

-          ¿Lo preguntas en serio?

-          Sí, porque no recuerdo haber hecho nada mal –enfatizó.- para que tú –volvió a enfatizar.- estés cabreada.

-          ¿El numerito de antes no es suficiente? Me regañas como si fuese una niña, me quitas el libro…

-          O sea, que estás enfadada porque te protejo. –ella puso los ojos en blanco.- Ysera, lo único que pretendo con esto es que veas que lo que estás haciendo es arriesgado.

-          Te he dicho que no estoy haciendo nada, Damen. Solo leo, me informo, como si estudiase cualquier otra cosa—

-          Artes oscuras no es cualquier otra cosa. Si quitaron la asignatura como tal para sustituirla por una que te ayudase a defenderte de ella, es por algo.

-          ¿¡Y qué quieres que haga?! –protestó.- Tu familia y sus amigos quieren matarme, tendré que saber a qué me enfrento ¿no crees? estar lista por si un día tu querido hermano decide dejar de perder su valioso tiempo.

Damen llenó sus pulmones de oxígeno y lo fue expulsando poco a poco, dejando que la paciencia que necesitaba se adueñase de él.

-          Ysera…

-          No lo entendéis. –insistía.- Tú sabes hacer mil cosas. Hasta sabes entrar en la mente de otros. Yo no. Y da miedo ¿sabes? Da miedo pensar que tu hermano mata a gente inocente y que yo puedo ser la siguiente. Y que podría hacerlo de la manera más simple, porque soy una patosa ignorante que no sabría defenderse del más mínimo ataque.

Había pasado de derrochar rabia hacia Damen a dirigirla exclusivamente hacia ella. Llevada por la ira real que brotaba en su interior por sentirte tan incompetente. 

-          No creo que seas una patosa ignorante… -puntualizó él.- Nadie nace sabiendo.

-          Pero tampoco me educan, así que crezco sin saber.

Le retiró la mirada, hundida, apoyándose sobre la pared de brazos cruzados. A Damen se le despertó una leve sonrisa.

-          Yo prometo ayudarte hoy. En lo que pueda.

Se apoyó junto a ella y la empujó levemente con la cadera. Al principio ella no dijo nada, luego se inmutó.

-          ¿Ayudar? –se separó.- No me digas que ya sabes aparecerte. –Damen rio.

-          No, tranquila. Pero no creo que me lleve mucho tiempo. –Ysera achinó la mirada.

-          Eres increíblemente odioso.

-          Oh, venga, deja de machacarme. Ya verás como tú también puedes.

Christopher fue el siguiente en llegar, seguido un minuto después de Hellen. Damen e Ysera habían dirigido su conversación a algo más común para que oídos curiosos no se entrometieran, parando en seco en cuanto Rannier se apareció en medio del aula.

-          Así me gusta, puntualidad. –les animó a formar un círculo con él.- Imagino que habéis hecho lo que tocaba y os habéis mirado al espejo hasta aborreceros. –asintieron, con ligeras sonrisas.- Perfecto, entonces la clase de hoy va a ser pan comido.

Y aunque a Rannier le parecía así de sencillo, al resto los ejercicios se les hicieron un poco cuesta arriba. Volvían a basarse en la concentración, esta vez de uno mismo. Rannier quiso que cada alumno buscase la unión entre sus cuerpos y el destino al que querían ir. Que lograsen situarlo en cualquier destino, esa vez, el Gran Comedor. Les había propuesto el mismo sitio a todos para que, de primeras, fuese algo sencillo y dentro del castillo. No hicieron nada más que conseguir dominar la imagen, el deseo de estar allí y sentir la magia correr por sus venas.

Rannier hacía especial hincapié en sentirla, en verse no como una imagen creada en su cabeza, sino como una realidad palpable. Quería que se sintiesen esa imagen, que aceptasen que eran ellos, no una idea, que se viesen en ese lugar y pudiesen sentirse como se sentían en ese momento. En resumen, un dominio pleno del tiempo, espacio, y materia.

Habían tenido esperanzas en hacer algo más directo, en al menos tener un intento o dos de transportación, pero Rannier no quería arriesgarlo tan pronto. Les pidió que, de cara al siguiente miércoles, dedicasen al menos media hora al día a repetir ese proceso. La decepción causada en base al ansia que les poseía era clara al finalizar la clase.

-          Sevriens.

Ysera estaba en marcha con Damen hacia la salida, escuchando las mil excusas que el muchacho le daba para defender el no haber empezado ya a aparecerse. Se giró a Rannier.

-          Quiero hablar contigo un segundo. –expulsó con la mano a Damen. Este salió por la puerta e Ysera se acercó a quien la retenía.- ¿Cómo estás?

Había hecho aparecer una cafetera y un vaso sobre la mesa del aula. Se preparaba un café.

-          Eh… Bien. –no sabía muy bien qué decir.

-          Veo que te llevas bien con Dantsov. –esa vez ni intentó responder. Rannier se dio cuenta.- Oh, no te juzgo, no pienses que… -negaba con un dedo.- Debo ser de los pocos que le guarda cierto respeto.

-          ¿He hecho algo?

Puesto que no entendía qué hacían hablando de Damen, quiso ir por otro lado. Rannier negó.

-          En absoluto, no al menos nada malo. ¿Café? –negó. Rannier pegó un trago a la taza, apoyándose sobre la mesa.- ¿Cómo llevas todo lo que está pasando? –Ysera se incomodó.- Tengo entendido que estás al tanto de los ataques, etcétera. –dudosa, asintió.

Pero no decía nada al respecto. Dudaba, sobre todo porque no tenía conocimiento alguno respecto a Rannier fuera de allí.

-           Estamos en confianza, no te sientas mal. –animaba a hablar.

-          No sé en qué tipo de confianza… -confesó.

Rannier rio tras pegar un trago a su taza y dejarla sobre la mesa.

-          No estoy en el Eje, pero obviamente cuentan con mi apoyo, si eso te tranquiliza. –en gran parte, sí. Le llamó la atención.

-          ¿Por qué no lo estás? –se atrevió a preguntar.

-          Es arriesgado. Soy profesor de Aparición, Auror, jefe del departamento de apariciones del Ministerio, y un pobre rebelde que se mete en demasiados líos. –pausó para suspirar.- Enseñar lo que enseño me supone ir dejando miguitas de pan a mi paso, muy fáciles de seguir para aquellos que las saben recoger. –Ysera arrugó levemente la frente.- Como experto en apariciones y trabajador del Ministerio, se siguen mis movimientos, cada transportación que haga de mí mismo. –dio más detalles. Ysera entendió.- Estar en el Eje sería poner en peligro demasiadas cosas, pero eso no significa que no ayude cuando se me presta la ocasión. Pero no te he pedido que te quedes para hablar de mí, y ya hemos hablado demasiado. ¿Puedes responder a mi pregunta? –más liberada, asintió.

-          Lo llevo bien, supongo… -con nula confianza.- Todo lo bien que se puede llevar el saber que te quieren matar a ti, a tu familia, y todos los que son como tú. –Rannier se sonrió.

-          Tienes gente de tu lado, mucha—

-          Y mucha en contra. –recordó.- ¿Eso es todo? –quiso saber, no le apetecía seguir hablando de eso. Rannier negó.

-          En realidad quería comentarte algo, de cara a la aparición que hagas. Me gustaría pedirte, o recomendarte, como lo quieras ver… Que evites aparecerte fuera del castillo hasta que domines la técnica. –le extrañó.

-          Oh. Sí, claro…

-          Te lo digo ahora porque… Podría haberlo dicho en la clase ahora lo que pienso, bueno, da igual. –ignoró.- No tiene por qué pasar pero es probable que durante los ejercicios de concentración que realicéis ahora, podáis apareceros. Insisto en que no es muy probable, pero… Puede pasar. Es una opción, y en tu caso quería recomendarte que te centrases en lugares dentro del castillo.

-          Imagino que va relacionado con el cómo llevo la situación. –entendió. Él sonrió con pesar.

-          Cuando aprendáis a apareceros os enseñaré habilidades relacionadas con este arte, y una de ellas es el seguir una aparición. Para gente con mucha experiencia, es fácil seguir la estela de tu cambio de posición sí por algún motivo les interesa saberlo. Me explico: es fácil que te sigan, y acudir a un lugar muy alejado, como puede ser el mundo Muggle… Hacerlo sola, practicando, entreteniéndote a ver si sale… es peligroso. Y quería avisarte.

-          Gracias…

Era otro golpe de realidad más. Rannier dio una palmada, floja si se la comparaba con las que acostumbraba.

-          En fin, eso es todo, puedes irte.

Ysera fue hacia la puerta para así abandonar el aula. La retuvo la curiosidad.

-          ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-          Imagino que será una que pueda no querer responder, si me lo tienes que preguntar así. –Ysera rio brevemente.- Adelante. –se llenaba la taza de café una vez más.

-          Por qué guardas respeto a Damen.

Rannier claramente no era lo que esperaba oír. No dudó en mostrar sorpresa.

-          Vaya. ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-          Curiosidad.

-          O necesidad. –el ceño de la chica se arrugó ligeramente.- Sé que la gente con la que te mueves no le tiene mucho aprecio, sin embargo tú pareces tener buena relación con él, como te decía. Tal vez necesitas escuchar a alguien que le respeta, sus motivos, para no sentirte tan mal y no tener tantas dudas.

Fue como si leyese un libro abierto. Rannier se sonrió y se señaló la cabeza.

-           Se usarla bien, Sevriens. Y soy Ravenclaw, aunque cerrasen la escuela sin dejarme disfrutarlo mucho, lo que siempre ayuda a potenciarlo. –presumía. La chica sonrió tímida.- Dantsov es un cerebro brillante. Suelo tener admiración por mentes como la suya, no solo por las capacidades, sino por cómo las llegan a dominar. Claramente tu amigo tiene dotes privilegiadas que sabe explotar muy bien.

Básicamente exponía respeto intelectual, nada centrado en su persona. De nuevo, fue como si Rannier leyese su mente.

-          Y es un buen chico, por lo que yo creo. Solo que ha tenido la mala suerte de caer en una familia de ideas contrarias.

-          ¿Estás leyendo mi mente? –asustada, tuvo que preguntar. Rannier rio.

-          No, Sevriens.  Créeme, de hacerlo, lo sabrías. –ella asintió, con media sonrisa.- Tú también eres muy inteligente, confía en ti misma un poco más, te irá mejor así.

Brindó al aire con su taza antes de bebérsela de un trago. La chica asintió como agradecimiento y tras eso, puso rumbo al exterior.

Ver allí a Damen le sorprendió al igual que la respuesta previa de Rannier.

-          ¿Qué haces aquí?

-          ¿Esperarte?

-          ¿Por qué? No tenemos clase juntos.

-          Yo no tengo clase, directamente… -echaban a andar.- Voy a ir al campo a volar un rato. Pero quería saber si había pasado algo.

-          Oh, no, simplemente… -pensó antes de hablar.- Nada.

-          ¿Nada? –le extrañaba.

-          Sí, nada, solo quería saber cómo iba. Nada más.

-          ¿Sois amigos o algo?

-          Claro que no, no seas idiota. Me habrá visto cara de estar hasta las narices de se metan en mi vida y, pues, se habrá interesado. –dejó caer. Damen rio.

-          Vale, lo capto. -aceptaba.- Entonces… ya nos veremos.

La chica iba hacia la torre de Adivinación mientras Damen se iba a dirigir a los exteriores. Tomaba la escalera rumbo hacia abajo, alejándose de Ysera. La chica sintió ganas de pararle, no supo por qué, solo que quería hacerlo.

-          Oye, Damen…

El chico se quedó en proceso de bajar el último escalón y pisar suelo firme. Se giró a Ysera mientras la escalera volvía a moverse. Puso rostro de fingida naturalidad, ella rio.

-          Perdón. –se disculpó.- No, era solo que… No sé. ¿Haces algo mañana? –su pregunta causó una obvia sorpresa en Damen.

-          ¿Mañana?

-          Sí, o sea… -dudaba.- Trabajo en la biblioteca por la mañana, pero a la tarde no tengo plan, y… Me apetecía ir a Hogsmeade.

Damen hacía amago de hablar pero alguna duda debía frenarle.

-          Que si quieres venir, conmigo, digo.

-          Ah, oh. Eh… -Ysera se esforzó en no reír.- Claro, claro. ¿Después de comer?

-          Después de comer.

-          Perfecto, pues… Nos vemos mañana. O luego, pero bueno, mañana fijo. –ella rio.

-          Nos vemos mañana.

Se giró y siguió su camino hacia la torre de Adivinación bajo la mirada de un Damen que, aunque hubiese querido, no habría podido ir en dirección contraria. La escalera le había llevado al pasillo contrario, alargando su marcha.

Cuando llegó al campo de Quidditch se sorprendió en cierta medida de ver allí a Storm. No era la primera vez que compartían sesión, aunque cada uno a su manera. La chica practicaba velocidad bajo los aros cuando él saltaba al campo con sus ropas de vuelo ya puestas. La observó un rato, mientras se ponía las protecciones de las piernas y brazos. No pudo evitar pensar en la extraña relación que mantenía con ella, si es que aquello se podía tachar de una.

Sabía que Storm le odiaba. No confiaba en él ni lo más mínimo desde que le había escuchado hablando con Alexander, y eso saltaba a la vista. Por otro lado, algún motivo tendría para no habérselo dicho a Ysera, pues la otra chica no parecía tener conocimiento alguno respecto a esa charla de la que Storm tenía datos. Luego, además, Storm aceptaba hablarle con normalidad en los entrenamientos y en mañanas como esa, con los sucesos con Teren, hasta le permitía socorrer al de Ravenclaw. Era como si Storm buscase autoconvencerse de que desconfiaba de Damen pero fracasase varias veces en el intento.

No pudo evitar sonreírse.

-          ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? –se giró brusco.

No sabía que no estaba solo, y mucho menos que el que les acompañaba era Darrow. Suspiró al verle, y prefirió ignorarle, negando con media sonrisa.

-          Nada. –Darrow alzó una ceja, mirando a Storm y luego a él.

-          ¿Me he perdido algo? -le buscó Damen ahora con desdén, aún con la marca en sus labios, pero no respondió a sabiendas de que nada podría decir con ella delante. 

-          Ey.

Storm, al ver que no estaba sola, había decidido poner los pies sobre el suelo.

-          ¿Qué pasa?

-          Nada. –Darrow copió.

Damen puso los ojos en blanco y se esfumó con su escoba cielo arriba.

-          ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Espías?

-          A Damen, sí. –bromeaba.- ¿Estás ocupada?

-          Entrenaba.

-          Es que voy a ir al Ministerio en unos minutos, por si querías venir. Le dije a Teren que te avisase, pero... 

las ganas de volar se esfumaron al oír la nueva propuesta de plan. Del cual se había olvidado completamente.

-          Claro, claro.

-          Vale, entonces arréglate, te veo en el vestíbulo de aquí a quince minutos.

-          Para, para. –Darrow pensaba ya marcharse.- ¿Arreglarme? ¿Y me das solo quince minutos?

-          Que te cambies de ropa, digo, no vayas en traje de Quidditch.

-          ¿Y qué me pongo?

-          No me sé tu armario. ¿Un pantalón y una camiseta? –la chica puso los ojos en blanco.- No sé, ropa, normal, la que te pondrías para ir al Ministerio. Tengo que irme ¿vale? Te ven en un rato.

Apresurada, Storm se dirigió a las duchas de vestuarios a quitarse el sudor de todo el cuerpo. Apenas le dio tiempo a colocar su ropa para llevársela, cargando con ella cual montón desordenado en su mochila. Tampoco reparó en vestirse en condiciones, la corbata la tenía aún guardada en su macuto y la camisa ni se la abrochó bajo el jersey, al fin y al cabo iba a cambiarse en cuanto llegase a su cuarto.

Cruzó la Sala Común a toda velocidad y allí pensó qué ponerse, con complicaciones. Claramente no había empaquetado en su maleta nada que viese como digno de pasearse por el Ministerio. No solía darle importancia a esas cosas, pero su madre le había repetido mil veces lo estrictos que eran en allí en cuanto a la imagen, algo que había empeorado con el tiempo. Optó por unos vaqueros apagados oscuros y un jersey verde botella fino con cuello de pico. Se puso unos botines negros y con eso fue al encuentro de Darrow. Ni siquiera había cogido una chaqueta o algo de abrigo para ir, no esperaba pasar mucho tiempo en la calle. Y Darrow parecía que tampoco.

Miraba el tablón de anuncios con concentración. Iba igual vestido que antes, solo que, hasta ahora Storm no había reparado en ello al no sentirlo importante. Ahora que se sentía desubicada en cuanto a estilismo, buscaba comprobar cuánto habría acertado. Darrow se había puesto unos vaqueros también oscuros y una camisa abotonada azul marina. Parecía hasta medianamente peinado para lo que acostumbraba, al menos su desordenado cabello esa vez apuntaba en la misma dirección. Aunque seguía sin seguir un rumbo fijo.

-          Perdón. –asumía que llegaba tarde.

-          Tranquila.

Seguía leyendo un papel. Por lo visto, en relación a algo del segundo curso y un cambio de aula.

-          Qué elegante te has puesto.

  
Para tratarse de Darrow, aquello se podía considerar elegancia. Él emitió un sonido disconforme.

-          Creo que es lo que más odio de ir al Ministerio, las pintas.

-          Claro, porque visitarlo para evitar muertes no es tan duro.

-          Cada vez que intento vestirme para la ocasión al que le dan ganas de matar es a mí.

Le ofreció la mano a la chica, esta la cogía con firmeza. Gracias a ello no se desestabilizó mucho cuando se aparecieron en la calle frente a un edificio abandonado.

-          ¿Dónde estamos?

Acostumbrada a ir desde la chimenea de su casa, el conocer otra entrada al Ministerio le pareció fascinante.

-          Justo encima.

Le siguió el paso hacia el interior del bloque y se limitó a observarlo hasta que llegaron al cuarto de chimeneas. Justo un fuego se apagaba dando a entender que alguien la había usado justo antes.

-          Imagino que este sitio está encantado para Muggles. –Darrow asintió.

-          Te veo abajo.

Ambos cogieron sus polvos transportadores y los tiraron contra el suelo. Lo siguiente que vieron, fue el vestíbulo verde oscuro del Ministerio. Darrow había aparecido tres chimeneas más alejado de Storm así que se encargó de juntarse con ella antes de continuar.

-          ¿Me resumes a qué venimos? –caminaban hacia los ascensores, evitando al personal.

-          A que tu madre nos diga a quién hemos de defender.

-          ¿Ya se sabe?

-          Lo han debido confirmar hoy, sí. Después de las sospechas que teníamos.

-          ¿Quién?

-          ¿Cómo que quién? El Eje.

-          Ya, idiota, pero—

-          Entre todos. Y deja de preguntar, no aquí.

Storm entendió por qué. Todo el mundo miraba a Darrow ya fuera o con desprecio o con un saludo en los labios. Ella también levantaba curiosidad, su melena rizada no dejaba lugar a dudas de su nombre.

-          No sé si somos bien recibidos, o…

-          Depende de a quién le preguntes. –la chica intentaba no ser muy descarada al mirar a todo aquel con el que se cruzaba.

-          No sabría por dónde empezar…

-          Encima tú vas llamando la atención, y más conmigo al lado.

-          ¿Yo? –Darrow elegía un ascensor que nadie esperaba.

-          Con ese pelo, eres inconfundible. –la melena rizada y oscura de Storm claramente se veía a la legua.

-          No voy a raparme para venir al Ministerio. –entraron al compartimento.

-          No digo que te rapes, solo expongo los hechos. Así, o eres una Pemberton, o eres la heredera perdida de Bellatrix Lestrange. –Storm le miró asombrada.- Y no sé cuál de las dos cosas enturbia más. –le dio un golpe en el brazo.- ¡Eh! Joder, claramente eres Lestrange.

-          Tú sigue, sigue.

Le oyó reír pero ella se negaba a hacerlo, para no darle la alegría. Llegaron a la planta de Aurores y allí Storm tuvo que seguir el camino de Darrow hacia el despacho de su madre, ya que ella nunca lo había visitado. Cuando el chico llamó a la puerta, no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa. Como si se tratase de algo más que de una visita familiar. Su madre, tras abrir, la miró con la misma sorpresa.

-          Storm, cielo. –se alegró tanto de verla que la abrazó durante largos segundos.- No sabía qué venías… -buscaba a Darrow, pidiendo algún tipo de explicación.

-          Sorpresa. –se exculpaba él.

Violetta puso los ojos en blanco sonriéndose. Tras observar a su hija unos instantes y darle un beso en la mejilla, la Aurora fue a Darrow.

-          Felicidades, corazón. –le daba un abrazo sentido.- Siento arruinarte el día.

-          ¿Felicidades? –Storm estaba a cuadros.- ¿Es tu cumpleaños? 

A Violetta le sorprendió su desconocimiento. Darrow no parecía darle importancia.

-          Me da igual mi cumpleaños, no te preocupes. –tomó asiento.

A Storm le llevó un poco más de tiempo regresar sobre sí misma e ir a la otra silla frente a su madre. El chico ya observaba unos papeles, la seriedad se había adueñado de él.

-          Cristina y Javier Mendoza. –explicaba la Aurora.- Su hijo Mateo ha empezado curso este año, es de Hufflepuff. Once años.

-          ¿Dónde?

Storm preguntó, curiosa. Violetta miraba a Darrow, que tomaba la palabra.

-          Madrid.

A primeras no resultaba nada extraño, pero era fácil ver en el chico los resquicios del recuerdo que se apoderaba de su mente. Storm lo sabía, y también sabía en qué pensaba ahora mismo y cuál era su miedo. No supo cómo desconcentrarle.

-          ¿Cuándo? –quiso seguir aportando información. Violetta se encogió de hombro.

-          Creemos que este fin de semana. –el muchacho alzó la vista.

-          Pensé que sería la semana que viene. Que era lo que nos habían dicho. -dejaba caer. Violetta asentía.

-          Lo sé, pero ya hay mucha gente ausente, y da que pensar. –con malestar, Darrow asintió.

A Storm se le removió el estómago. El chico memorizaba las fotografías y se aprendía el mapa al igual que el resto de datos. Luego, le devolvió los papeles a Violetta.

-          Darrow… -tenía la mirada perdida.- Te veo cansado.

Acostumbrada a su rostro moribundo, Storm intentó divisar algún nuevo rasgo que le delatase. No había, más allá de sus ojeras marcadas y ojos ciertamente rojos.

-          Estoy bien.

-          Descansa. –fue más bien una orden. Él asintió.- Y escribe a tu madre. –asintió de nuevo. Ambos se pusieron en pie y, por consiguiente, Storm también.- Storm, cielo, quiero hablar contigo…

-          Te espero fuera. –el propio Darrow se expulsaba.

Cuando salió, su madre la cogió de las manos.

-          Cómo estás.

-          Ahora mismo, nerviosa. –no iba a mentirla.

-          Nadie te exige nada, lo sabes. –ella asintió.- No tienes por qué hacer esto, ni ahora ni nunca.

-          Quiero ayudar.

-          Hay muchas formas de ayudar, Storm, no tienes—

-          Brice me ha entrenado. –informó. Su madre asintió con una sonrisa triste.

-          Lo sé. Y sé que puedes hacerlo, pero… -apretó sus manos, llena de nostalgia. Negó y sonrió una vez más con la misma lástima.- No me hagas caso. Miedos de madre.

La arropó entre sus brazos una vez y más, sin querer soltarla. Storm tampoco quería separarse de ella.

-          Ten cuidado. –ella asintió.- Y escríbeme. –lo haría.

Salió por la puerta y se topó con Darrow, que seguía en plena serenidad. Echaron a andar.

-          ¿Estás bien? –quiso saber. Él asintió, aunque demostraba lo contrario.- Sé por qué estás así, y no deberías. Lo que pasó en la última defensa en Mad—

-          He dicho que estoy bien, Storm.

Con toda la amabilidad que pudo, le pidió parar. Ella, respetuosa, asintió. Decidió al menos ir por otro lado en la conversación,

-          ¿Me explicas entonces cómo es que es tu cumpleaños y no lo sabía?

-          ¿Por qué ibas a saberlo?

Con vergüenza, se dio cuenta de que no tendría por qué conocer su fecha de nacimiento. Tampoco entendió por qué tenía la necesidad de reprochárselo, de querer haberlo sabido.

-          Bueno, yo qué sé, para felicitarle al menos.

-          No celebro mi cumpleaños. Si te das cuenta, ni siquiera Eo me felicita, y le apasionan los cumpleaños. Pero creo que le amargo el día cuando no me emociono por sus cánticos.

-          ¿Y por qué narices lo sabe mi madre?

-          Porque tu madre y la mía se pasan los días juntas. Y mi madre, a desgracia mía, sí que pone interés en mi cumpleaños.

-          ¿Qué esperas? Eres su hijo.

-          Me he dado cuenta, sí.

-          ¿Qué día es hoy? Ni siquiera sé qué día—

-          Es veintiuno de noviembre.

-          Bueno, pues, felicidades. –él la miró de reojo, sonriéndose.

-          Gracias.

-          ¿Cuántos cumples?

-          Veintiséis.

Confirmaba así que conocía su edad, pues algo le hacía recordar que hasta entonces había tenido veinticinco. Darrow no estaba muy emocionado por hablar de su nueva cifra, así que Storm prefirió dejarlo pasar. Esperando al ascensor, no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que era bastante obvio que el chico no había descansado. Llegó a esa conclusión al pensar en que llevaba demasiado tiempo mirándole.

-          Deberías descansar. –él rio.

-          Debo de estar horrible, no sé cuánta gente me ha mandado a la cama últimamente.

-          Tienes ojeras, no tienes humor. Ni siquiera das por saco, y si no me resultas insoportable, es que no eres tú. –volvió a reír.

-          Eres un encanto.

-          ¿Dormirás?

-          ¿Yo qué sé? Storm, no es que no lo intente. –al menos era un dato.- Me meto en la cama cada noche, a veces duermo, a veces no.

-          ¿Hay algo que te preocupe?

-          ¿Todo? –le resultaba obvio.

Dentro del ascensor, se apoyó sobre su pared.

-          Cada vez hay más ataques, cada vez hay más puristas. Cada vez nos enteramos menos de todo y yo cada día tengo más cosas que hacer. –ella bajó la mirada, a lo que el chico la apuntó con el dedo.- No se te ocurra pensar que tú eres una de ellas. No me molesta entrenarte.

-          Pero te quito tiempo, soy consciente de ello. Últimamente lo único que haces es bostezar y caerte muerto por las esquinas, Brice.

-          Es necesario que te entrene ¿vale?

-          ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tan intensivamente? ¿Acaso iré a esta defensa?

Asumía que sí, pero él no se lo había confirmado aún. Su silencio era bastante informativo.

-          ¿Iré?

-          Yo no decido lo que haces, Storm…

-          Sí, sí lo haces. –la miró en silencio.- Si crees que estoy preparada, iré. Si crees que no… Entonces no. –él suspiró, bajando la mirada.- Solo espero que ya que has estado entrenándome en vez de descansando, que haya sido para algo. –él sonrió, de manera ladeada.

-          Lo estás.

Llevaba esperando escuchar eso desde que habían comenzado los entrenamientos, y aun así, no consiguió alegrarse. La presión en su estómago era mayor que la emoción que podría llegar a sentir. Asintió, forzada.

-          Entonces iré. –comunicó. Él asintió, con el gesto bajo.- Aunque… me gustaría aprender algún hechizo más antes. Por si acaso.

-          ¿Qué hechizo? –no podía estar proponiéndolo a la ligera. Llegaban al vestíbulo de ascensores.

-          No sé, algo útil en caso de—

Se adelantaba a andar con firmeza, pero Darrow la paraba usando su brazo como impedimento. La empujaba ligeramente hacia atrás desde el estómago, con la mirada fija al frente. Su seriedad ahora era sustituida por un odio claro, detractado en las arrugas de su frente.

Frente a ellos, hablando con un hombre al que no prestaron atención, Alexander. Sonreía, como si su cabeza no estuviese plagada de ideas macabras y deseos de quitar vidas. Storm quiso proponerle a Darrow el marcharse, pero no le salieron las palabras. Cada vez que el chico se topaba con Alexander, su gesto mudaba a algo inusual. Nadie despertaba esas sensaciones en Darrow como lo hacía el mayor de los Dantsov.

Le miraba, le analizaba cada detalle. Llevaba unos pantalones ajustados negros, y arriba un jersey marrón apagado de cuello alto. Rodeándole la nuca y cayendo por su pecho, una bufanda negra que simplemente descansaba sobre sus hombros. Esa naturalidad, esa humanidad que Alexander mostraba en una simple conversación amistosa con un desconocido se tornó a la realidad que tanto conocían cuando los ojos azules del chico dieron con los marrones de Darrow.

La sonrisa que hasta entonces tenía pintada se llenaba de cierta arrogancia. También su porte, su mirada, se llenaban de cierto regocijo que aún más impacientó a Darrow.

Si no fuese porque conocía medianamente la dignidad del chico, Storm habría pensado que el de Gryffindor podría matarle allí mismo con solo pestañear. Si no fuese porque les conocía a ambos, juraría que el que parecía un asesino en serie era Darrow en vez de Alexander. Aunque no le juzgaba, al fin y al cabo, se llenó de sus mismos deseos en cuanto el otro muchacho se acercó a ellos.

-          Vaya, qué visita más alentadora. –se sonreía. Con las manos en los bolsillos, meneando su elegancia.- ¿Qué haces aquí, Brice, querido?

-          Qué haces tú aquí. –fue directo. Alexander rio

-          Después de tanto tiempo y aún piensas que te voy a responder.

Se tomaba la libertad de alargar su brazo y colocarle el cuello de la camisa a Darrow, que le sacudía de un manotazo la mano lejos de él. Alexander fingió dolerse.

-          Te siento áspero. ¿Ningún regalo de cumpleaños?

-          Espero al que me haga yo mismo. –dejaba caer.

Alexander no dejaba de sonreír. Su rostro era tan falso que daba la impresión de poder tornar al de un psicópata en cuestión de segundos.

-          Bueno, yo por si acaso te tengo preparado uno que te va a encantar.

La definición se llenó de pecado, al igual que sus ojos. El Alexander de su fuero interno se dejaba pasear.

-          Aunque supongo que ya te han puesto al día, no sé qué harías aquí si no.

-          Me alegra ver que me esperas. –le seguía el juego.

-          Oh, Brice, yo siempre te espero. Si no, no serías tú, protector del indefenso.

Hasta ese momento, no había destinado ni un solo segundo de su tiempo en mirar a Storm. Ahora se giraba a ella con el mismo gesto.

-          ¿Qué tal mamá Pemberton?

-          No sé por qué habría de responderte. –rechazaba. Él se sonreía enésima vez.

-          Cierto. Tal vez aún no se te ha pasado el shock. –no quiso mostrar su incertidumbre ante su comentario. A Darrow ocultarlo se le daba peor.- ¿Cómo está Stringer? ¿se ha recuperado? -a ella.

Si a Storm se le subía el estómago a la garganta solo del recuerdo, las sensaciones de Darrow eran incluso peores. Miraba a Storm alarmado, sin conocimiento alguno sobre lo que refería. No quería delatar su preocupación de forma tan obvia, pero le era imposible.

-          Está perfectamente. –recalcó ella.

Asumía que Damen le había puesto el tanto con intenciones que prefería ignorar.

-          No gracias a ti, imagino.

Se daba soberbia a sí mismo quitándole importancia a las palabras de la chica, mirando las costuras de su fular como si este fuese más importante. Storm quiso devolvérsela.

-          No, parece ser que el único ser digno de tu familia aún guarda un poco de corazón.

No quería mostrar cariño alguno a Damen, pero el ver la rabia contenida de Alexander al fingirlo merecía la pena. Se llenó de orgullo al ver lo que causaba en él el aceptar que había sido su hermano el que había recuperado la salud de su enemigo. El de Slytherin dio un paso al frente queriendo encararla, pero Darrow se adelantó.

-          Ni se te ocurra.

Amenazó, a cuales quieran fuesen sus intenciones. Zanjando el tema, Alexander lanzó el final de su bufanda hacia atrás tapando con él el cuello de su jersey.

-          Nos vemos pronto.

Separándoles, pasó por el medio de ambos y se adentró en el ascensor de su espalda. No cesó en su odio visual hasta que el compartimento se perdió metros arriba. Darrow se encaraba ahora a Storm.

-          Qué coño ha sido eso. Qué pasa con Teren.

-          Nada, relá—

-          Storm, qué pasa con Teren.

Quería irse a gran velocidad, sin dejar de mirarla. Ella tuvo que cogerle de la muñeca para pararle.

-          ¡Teren está bien! –insistió.- Ahora está bien. –no veía sentido ocultarle ya nada.- Esta mañana Alexander le atacó, pero está bien. 

A Darrow se le nubló la vista un instante. Storm, aún agarrando su muñeca, sintió la presión de sus músculos al apretar su mano en un puño. Le soltó.

-          Está bien, en serio—

-          Qué ha pasado. Por qué no lo sabía.

-          Porque él no quería decírselo a nadie. Precisamente para que no te pongas así. Está bien. –insistía.- Damen le ayudó.

Pese a que lo había dejado claro frente a Alexander, Darrow no había caído en ello. La preocupación acaparaba sus pensamientos.

-          ¿Damen? –su sorpresa era extraña. Recuperaba la calma.

-          Estábamos en clase de Pociones, ensayando, me fui a buscar unas cosas y cuando volví Teren estaba tirado en el suelo sangrando, tenía la nariz y la boca rotas, así que pedí auxilio porque no sabía qué hacer. Damen vino, y le ayudó. –cuando le cuadró todo en la cabeza, asintió, pausadamente.- De eso precisamente quería hablarte antes. Cuando bajábamos… Bueno, no de esto. No te lo iba a contar, pero…relacionado. –ella dictó el camino, Darrow seguía.

-          ¿El qué?

-          Damen realizó unos hechizos que desconozco, y que creo que debería saberlos. Parecen básicos y claramente son útiles.

-          ¿Qué hechizos?

-          No los recuerdo, pero Teren se estaba ahogando en su propia sangre, y creo que Damen le… ¿despejó? La garganta. Luego le arregló los rotos de la cara.- Darrow asentía.

-          Sí, son bastante útiles.

-          ¿Me los puedes enseñar? Hoy, solo con que me digas su nombre puedo buscarlos—

-          Tranquila, ahora en Hogwarts te enseño. –iban a las chimeneas.

-          Brice, no tienes que enseñarme –recalcaba.- todo, solo con—

-          No me cuesta nada.

-          Te cuesta salud, joder. –le retuvo de nuevo.- Ya te lo dije, pero no nos sirves de nada moribundo.

-          Y tú no irás a una defensa si no sabes arreglar una nariz rota ¿entendido?

Estaba agotado, físicamente y mentalmente, de oír a todo el mundo queriendo decidir por él. Storm guardó silencio.

-          Perdona. –se disculpó.- Es solo que, sé que estoy cansado, lo sé, pero es necesario. Estoy bien. –insistía. Ella asintió, no podía más que aceptarlo.- Te los enseñaré en cuanto volvamos al castillo. Vámonos de aquí, no quiero encontrarme con Alexander otra vez. No sé si quiero saber qué le ha hecho a Teren, pero, prefiero irme antes de llegar a hacerlo o no responderé de mis actos.


	32. Aparición inesperada

No iba a reconocer que le dolía la garganta, por nada del mundo.

Se había retirado a San Mungo en cuanto sus clases se vieron acabadas. No le apetecía toparse con nadie ni tener que dar posibles explicaciones. Su humor no estaba en condiciones de enfrentarse a las preguntas de nadie, así que evadirse en la sede del Eje entre pócimas y mejunjes era su única solución.

Estuvo allí horas, no sabía si perdiendo el tiempo. Las palabras de Alexander le habían hecho que pensar. Buscaba asfódelo, la planta principal que conocía para la creación de somníferos potentes, pero él le había dicho que no estaba preparando nada que tuviese que ver con algo para dormir. Solo se le ocurría una cosa, y era bastante obvia, por lo que la posibilidad de que Alexander le estuviese tomando el pelo era demasiado alta. Sin tener que pensar mucho, supo que el asfódelo era uno de los ingredientes principales del Filtro de Muertos en Vida. Una mezcla que sin duda cumplía los requisitos necesarios por el líder purista para ser su pócima predilecta. Y sin embargo…

Demasiado obvio. Aun así, mientras terminaban de emulsionar las mezclas que estaba realizando referentes a su antídoto contra la asfixia, decidió tomarse unos minutos para investigarlo.

Tenía un remedio para ello, lástima de él que tuviese que ser inmediato.

Una de las primeras cosas que realizó cuando se puso al mando de San Mungo fue investigar la cura contra uno de los filtros más poderosos que se conocían. El Muertos en Vida provocaba al que se acercaba a ella un estado de coma del que no se podía salir. En otras palabras, causaba una muerte permanente en un cuerpo aún vivo. Hasta entonces, solo la poción Wiggenweld devolvía a la vida a los afectados por esa pócima, pero por la comunidad mágica era bien sabido que el filtro inicial había sido perfeccionado.

Alexander había conseguido alterar levemente la fórmula del filtro en cuestión para hacerlo inalterable. Por su parte, lo que Teren quería conseguir era variar su único remedio conocido de cara a mantenerlo efectivo. Probaba a variar el orden de cocción, a aumentar la dosis de menta y a trabajar mejor con el cuerno de unicornio, pero el resultado seguía siendo el mismo.

Lo que de primeras habían sido unos diez minutos de dedicación, terminaron convirtiéndose en una tarde completa de concentración. La mezcla anti asfixiante debía esperar, pues su cabeza solo funcionaba de cara a pensar en la perfección del remedio. La pluma flotante que le acompañaba por la sala echaba humo de escribir tanto, los pergaminos se pasaban los unos a los otros repletos de notas. Sentía que le dolía la cabeza, pero no iba a parar. Aunque le fuesen a molestar.

-          Qué ha pasado con Alexander.

Darrow ni le saludó cuando se apareció en la sala. Él ni se giró.

-          Ahora no.

-          Teren. –le cogió del brazo y le giró.- Qué ha pasado.

-          ¿Quieres hacer el favor de relajarte? No me ha pasado nada. Estoy bien.

-          Porque Damen apareció.

-          Por el motivo que fuese. –reprochó.- Estoy trabajando—

-          Qué pasó.

-          Que me atacó, nada nuevo.

-          Cómo.

Teren bufó, dejándose caer sobre el único espacio de la mesa que encontró libre. Resopló.

-          Teren—

-          No sé qué me hizo.

Confesó, con vergüenza y rabia. A Darrow su respuesta le extrañó tanto que optó por no creerle.

-          Teren, prometo no ir a matarle si me lo cuentas, pero por favor, dímelo o—

-          Te estoy diciendo la verdad. –confesó, aún de espaldas a él.

Darrow dudó. Porque las palabras de su amigo eran tan inesperadas como terribles.

-          Pero…

-          Mira, no sé qué me hizo, ya está. Sentí que se me desgarraba la garganta por dentro, me ahogaba. En vez de saliva tenía sangre, y en vez de oxígeno, sangre también. Todo sangre. No veía, no oía… Conozco muchos encantamientos que producen algo así, pero no uno que lo haga todo a la vez y sin apenas esfuerzo. –pausó.- Pero estoy bien.

-          Cogió un cuchillo y se puso a machacar asfódelo.

-          Por qué no me lo has dicho.

-          Porque te conozco. –resumió. Hablaba con cuentagotas.- Darrow, en serio, no le des más vueltas. –depositó el extracto de asfódelo en un recipiente.- Cómo te has enterado.

-          Porque me lo ha dicho él. Lo que como podrás imaginar, me jode la vida.

-          ¿Él? –se giró extrañado un segundo.

-          Le hemos visto en el Ministerio. Ya sabes lo que le va la provocación, y puesto que Storm lo sabía, se aprovechó. –le oyó quejarse con algún tipo de sonido áspero.- Me hace gracia que eso te moleste.

-          Por qué.

-          Porque a mí lo que me jode es tener que enterarme por él.

-          Te he dicho—

-          Ya sé lo que me has dicho, pero ¿te has parado a pensar que tal vez es necesario que lo sepa?

-          ¿Acaso influye en algo? –se retaban.

-          Influye en que si Alexander va haciendo cosas que desconozco, luego me quedo con cara de gilipollas cuando las usa contra mí. No sé qué coño tenéis todos en el cerebro ocultándome todo.

Teren fue a responder pero una bombilla pareció iluminarse en su cabeza. Su rostro era de asombro, como si el misterio a un enigma se resolviese.

-          Cerebro… ¡eso es…! -anunciaba.

Darrow dejaba que su rabia se esfumase para dar paso a la intriga. Su amigo tenia la mirada perdida y media sonrisa.

-          Qué he dicho—

-          La Wiggenweld necesita mucosa cerebral, para contrarrestar la pereza cerebral del filtro, si –se giró a la mesa y se estiró a coger un recipiente vacío.- consigo alterar la cantidad de mucosa, y la potencio con las espinas de pez león… -alterado, depositaba todo en el mismo cuenquito.- Burbujea, bonita… -animaba. Segundos después la mezcla burbujeaba.- ¡Sí! Sí.

-          ¿Qué—

-          Dios, te amo.

Se giró a Darrow y le agarró el rostro con las manos. Luego, empezó a darle besos por todos lados. Todos y cada uno de ellos.

-          Gracias, gracias.

-          No sé qué he hecho pero, de nada.

-          Gracias.

-          Sigo cabreado. Por muchos besos que me des.

Teren paró para girarse de nuevo a la mesa, analizando su muestra.

-          Qué pasa.

-          He perfeccionado el antídoto para el Filtro de Muertos en Vida.

-          ¿Cómo?

No preguntaba por el proceso, le preguntaba cómo era capaz de haberlo hecho. Se contagiaba de la sorpresa.

-          Llevo probando toda la tarde, hacía tiempo que no me ponía y… lo estaba haciendo mal. No había alterado la mucosa cerebral, y creo que lo tengo. La reacción con las espinas da resultado—

-          Finjo entender lo que dices, pero ten por seguro que ahora soy yo el que te ama. –Teren se sonreía. Ambos miraban embobados la reacción.

-          Creo que Alexander podría estar planeando algo con ello, o tal vez me ha tomado el pelo cuando me lo ha dicho, sea como sea, estaremos preparados, que es lo importante. –Darrow sonrió.

-          Qué haríamos sin ti. –revolvió su pelo.- ¿Nos vamos ya?

-          Me gustaría acabar unas cosas antes—

-          Oh, venga ¿ni por mi cumpleaños? –Teren puso los ojos en blanco.

-          Te interesa cumplir años cuando quieres.

-          Siempre. –sonrió ampliamente.- Va, cariño, volvamos al castillo. –le ofrecía su brazo. Teren no pudo evitar reír.

Chasqueó los dedos mientras recogía su macuto y los papeles flotantes, todos los tarros de la mesa se cerraron y flotaron a sus estanterías, ordenados estratégicamente. Luego, se agarró del brazo de Darrow pese a ser innecesario y ambos se aparecieron en la entrada al castillo.

Cada vez refrescaba más, las apariciones no hacían más que recordárselo al pasar de una temperatura agradable a cualquiera que fuese la de destino. Eso no ayudaba a un Darrow que claramente se veía afectado por cualquier alteración física a esas alturas del agotamiento.

De camino al interior, el chico le contó apresuradamente lo que Violetta le había aportado, deshaciendo poco a poco la alegría con la que se habían aparecido. Viendo lo inminente de la nueva defensa, Teren no quiso ser menos y aprovechó el momento para recordarle a su amigo que descansase.

En parte se alegró de que Eo apareciese veloz hacia ellos en el vestíbulo, al menos así no tenía que escuchar al de Ravenclaw darle la regañina de turno que ya había escuchado tanto ese día. La muchacha se abrazaba a su hermano alegre de verle de vuelta y luego cuestionaba a Teren por su paradero.

-          Llevas desaparecido todo el día.

-          Trabajando, se le suele decir trabajando.

-          No pongas excusas.

-          No le atosigues. –Darrow la cogía por la cintura, alzándola y alejándola de ellos.- Estaba jugando a las pócimas.

-          Uh, suena aburridísimo, no me interesa. –se agarró a su hermano. Teren rio.- ¿Tú qué tal, mi viejo hermano?

-          Cansado.

-          Eso es porque no duerme—

-          Cansado de escucharte, Eo. Deja de llamarme viejo. –se soltó. Teren reía de nuevo.- ¿Qué has hecho esta tarde?

-          Estudiar, como persona aplicada que soy.

-          El qué.

-          ¿Tan viejo eres que ahora eres mi padre?

-          No tenemos padre, así que bien podría serlo.

-          He estudiado Adivinación y Defensa con Ysera.

Teren no pudo evitar analizar sus palabras, ella se dio cuenta. Con la mirada, intentó tranquilizarle. No habían hecho nada que se saliese del guión lectivo de Wansky.

-          Estaba trabajando, y yo la acompañaba.

-          Así me gusta, chica aplicada.

-          Alguien de la familia tenía que hacer honor a mamá, sí.

-          Uhhh. –Teren burlaba a Darrow, este hacía una mueca.

-          Me caéis mal, así que me voy.

-          A dónde—

-          Lejos de vosotros.

Les enseñó el dedo central y se marchó escalera arriba. Tanto Eo como Teren rieron.

-          Bueno, y tú qué. –se agarraba ahora al brazo del chico, este se encogía de hombros.

-          Estoy un poco agotado.

-          ¿Tú también?

-          No te mentía cuando decía que he estado trabajando… -no lo dijo muy animado. Eo se deprimió en cuestión de milésimas.

-          ¿Se sabe algo? –asintió Teren.

-          Sabemos la familia, el lugar… Solo falta el aviso.

El corazón de la chica dio un vuelco. Teren lo sintió porque notó que se aferraba más a su brazo.

-          Darrow ha ido a descansar. –ella bajó la mirada.- Eo…

-          No sé por qué, pero siempre tengo la esperanza de que no se den más ataques tras el último. Llevó así desde que todo esto empezó, y aún espero estar en lo cierto.

-          Nosotros hacemos lo posible para que lo estés, es el deseo que todos tenemos.

Había perdido la ilusión, su rostro estaba claramente entristecido. Teren llevó su mano a su barbilla y la acarició suavemente con el índice.

-          Eh, venga… Anímate.

-          Cómo.

-          Como hacemos los demás. No dejes que esto te hunda. Va, cuéntame. Qué le has comprado a Darrow.

Sabía bien que la chica ignoraba la norma de su hermano de no celebrar su cumpleaños. Ella se sonrió.

-          No le he comprado nada, pero he hablado con mi madre y le hemos organizado una cena sorpresa para… Bueno, cuando haya un poco de calma. Su comida favorita, en nuestra casa de Italia… Estás invitado, claro.

-          Tranquila, es mejor que estéis en familia. A tu madre le vendrá bien teneros juntos un día así.

-          Pero tú eres familia. –le recordaba. Él sonrió.- Y mi madre estaría encantada de tenerte con nosotros. Seguramente le insista a Klapp también, después de su rajada de la de Halloween... -Teren reía.

-          Tal vez otro día. Insisto en que en este caso es mejor que estéis solos. –sintió un vacío al oírle decir eso, pero no iba a insistirle.- ¿Qué habéis estado haciendo Ysera y tú?

-          Solo un trabajo para clase, sobre las Veelas.

-          Oh, interesante.

-          Claro que te parece interesante. –le dio un codazo.

Las Veelas eran espíritus anclados en la tierra que aprovechaban su belleza y seducción para atraer a los hombres y volverlos locos. Teren rio.

-          No lo digo por eso, no creo que una Veela tuviese efecto en mí.

-          Ay, no seas arrogante.

-          No soy arrogante, es solo que sabría defenderme de sus—

-          También hemos hecho Adivinación. –cortó, no queriendo escuchar sus conocimientos. Él rio.

-          Esa asignatura que te fascina tanto…

-          Hemos intentado adivinar un futuro cercano con bolas de cristal. Ha sido entretenido.

-          ¿Qué os depara el futuro? –dio un halo de misterio a la pregunta.

-          Nada creíble. A Ysera, que iba a coronarse campeona de algo, no sabemos de qué. Y yo, que iba a recibir el beso de amor más pasional que pudiese imaginar. –Teren se atragantó con su propia saliva.- ¿Estás bien?

-          Sí, sí… -ignoró.- ¿Beso de amor?

-          Tonterías de la bola. –no supo qué responder, así que no dijo palabra.

Él no tenía pensado besarla, ni mucho menos, y su estómago dando vueltas le explicaba que, en el fondo, esperaba que nadie más lo hiciera.

-          Bueno, quién sabe. –quiso no balbucear.- A lo mejor tienes un amante secreto por ahí, y no nos dices nada. –le podía la curiosidad.

Que Eo le mirase con cara de desprecio y disgusto le hacía saber que no.

-          Como no sea el demiguise amigo de Ysera, te digo yo que no.

Eo tampoco le daba importancia a que Teren le preguntase algo así, mantenía su teoría y eso le impedía ver cualquier posible realidad.

Era como si todo el mundo pudiese ver algo que en realidad no sucedía. Desde las mesas del Gran Comedor, justo cercanas a la puerta de salida, Storm e Ysera observaban a Teren y Eo charlar a escasos metros de la entrada. Ella seguía agarrada a su brazo, explicando algo con desdén mientras él no le quitaba ojo al detalle. Ambas chicas se miraban cada determinados segundos para ahogar una risa pretendiendo negar lo evidente.

No podían creerse la torpeza que ambos muchachos podían llegar a mostrarse el uno al otro en situaciones así, y eso que desconocían el tema del que hablaban. Ysera le contaba a Storm cómo Eo se había negado a pensar que alguien como Teren pudiese sentir algo por ella, mientras que Storm contaba de vuelta el cómo el propio Teren negaba lo evidente ante ella como si de verdad tuviese algún tipo de poder de convicción en ese aspecto de la vida.

Fue una cena agradable gracias a ese tema de conversación mantenido. Nada relacionado con los estudios evitando agobios, y nada que tuviese que ver con el entrenamiento y preparación de Storm de cara a las defensas evitando males mayores. Se merecían ese respiro.

-          No me mires así…

Ysera sabía que Storm la estaba acribillando con la mirada. Acababa de contarle sus planes para el sábado.

-          Storm, por favor.

-          ¿No se te ocurrió un plan mejor? –protestaba. Le había cambiado el humor solo de saberlo.- No sé, por qué no le presentas a tus padres, a lo mejor los mata en el momen—

-          ¡Storm! –le reprochó con un grito bajo y una palmada en la boca.- Para ¿quieres? Sé que no confías en él, pero él no ha matado a nadie. Llámale lo que quieras, pero no asesino.

-          Oh, perdona, es que con la lista tan extensa de psicópatas que hay en su familia, se me ha colado. –la chica miró a Storm con desdén.- Encima lejos de Hogwarts, Ysera, por Merlín, cómo se te ocurre alejarte—

-          No va a pasar nada. –recalcó.- Confío en él.

-          Ya, bueno, tu confianza no te va a salvar si resulta ser fiel a su causa.

-          ¿Sabes tú cuál es su causa? –fingía curiosidad. S

torm la ignoró poniendo los ojos en blanco y comiéndose un trozo de mango.

-          Porque creo que no la sabes.

-          ¿Y tú? ¿La sabes tú?

-          No, pero por eso quiero conocerle. Al menos no le juzgo sin saber.

-          Bueno, has estado un tiempo haciéndolo. De hecho, sigues teniendo dudas.

-          Por culpa de gente como tú. –se defendió. Storm le sacó la lengua. Ysera la empujó en respuesta.- Pero ahora quiero ir con la mente limpia de prejuicios, conocerle como se me presente y… ya se verá.

No iba a volver a opinar al respecto de las decisiones de Ysera esa noche. Tanto por su bien, como el de la chica.

-          ¿Tú qué harás? ¿Entrenarás con Darrow? –fue oír el nombre del chico y Storm soltó su mango para agarrar a Ysera del brazo.- ¡Au!

-          ¿Tú sabías que era el cumpleaños de Brice? Hoy. –Ysera frunció el ceño.

-          ¿Es su cumpleaños?

-          Sí. Me he enterado antes. –las comisuras de su labio se hundieron, poniendo un puchero.

-          Pero… ¡no lo sabía! –triste.- Y yo sin un regalo.

-          Yo no es que tuviese pensado comprarle nada, pero, no sé, me siento estúpida enterándome por terceros y delante de él. Es como… ¡anda, qué bien! Quedemos de tonta.

-          ¡Ya sé que comprarle!

Ahora la que agarraba del brazo a Storm era ella.

-          Joder, eso ha sido rápido.

-          Mañana en Hogsmeade miraré, aunque… creo que me saldrá caro.

-          Bueno, si quieres podemos comprarlo juntas, así no te sale tan caro. –propuso, con cierto nerviosismo. A Ysera se le pintó una sonrisa.

-          ¡Perfecto! Mañana lo miro y te digo ¿sí?

-          ¿Qué es?

-          Sorpresa.

Y con eso vivieron hasta el día siguiente. No era gran cosa, pero la idea de realizar un regalo había mantenido a Ysera con cierto ánimo. Madrugó para poder adelantar trabajos pendientes antes de ir a la biblioteca, y allí se pasó toda su jornada laboral repasando lo aprendido para no sentirse tan mal al perderse la tarde que debería de dedicarle al estudio.

Sentía que estaba perdiendo demasiado tiempo de cara a los mismos. Había aún muchas cosas que aprender y no sentía el avance que desearía, sobre todo viendo que las piezas del tablero seguían moviéndose y ella no era más que un peón inútil que, en caso de entrar en batalla, caería más que pronto. Ordenaba libros en las estanterías susurrando hechizos, practicaba con una pluma que usaba para tomar notas los movimientos de varita que necesitaba aprender para las cosas más básicas. Todo, entre medias de definiciones de plantas, listado de pociones, o acontecimientos históricos mágicos no conseguía memorizar.

Demasiadas cosas que meter en la cabeza para el poco tiempo con el que contaba.

Tampoco se sentía descansada. Bostezaba cada vez más y sus noches terminaban siendo demasiado cortas para lo que su cuerpo le pedía. Aun así, ese día lo llevaba con emoción. No solo iba a ir a Hogsmeade a comprar un regalo para Darrow, también iba a pasar la tarde con Damen y, eso, ciertamente, le ponía nerviosa.

Para bien o para mal, esa tarde iba a suponer un cambio. Quería recibir muchas respuestas, saciar muchas dudas y por fin meterse a la cama teniendo plena confianza en el muchacho. Solo esperaba que no saliese del todo mal.

Para empezar, ya habían cometido un error, y era no haber acordado una hora de quedada. Tras la comida era algo muy abstracto. Cuando Ysera comía con Storm en el Gran Comedor, Damen no parecía estar presente, una asunción que él comprobó cuando también tomaba el almuerzo sin rastro de la chica. A pesar de ello, cada uno fue a sus diferentes horas a prepararse. Ysera se puso unos vaqueros blancos bajo unas botas altas grises, del mismo color que su jersey de cuello vuelto. Por encima, una chaquetilla marrón clara, del mismo tono que su bufanda larga.

Se recogió el pelo en una coleta alta y esperó a Damen en la Sala Común aceptando que, de ir a algún lado, debería o entrar o salir de allí en algún momento. Lo hizo al rato de estar ella por la sala danzando, con unos simples vaqueros, camiseta básica blanca y cazadora negra de cuero. Poca ropa que, obviamente, no cubrían las marcas que en su piel Ysera ya acostumbraba a ver y que, por respeto, se limitaba a ignorar.

Era como si fuesen a lugares con temperaturas diferentes.

-          ¿No vas a tener frío? –ella no pudo evitar sorprenderse. A él le extrañó.

-          No ¿por?

-          Porque vas muy fresco.

-          Tú vas muy tapada. ¿No tienes calor?

-          Hombre, aquí –señalaba la chimenea de su lado.- un poco, pero en la calle…

Fue una conversación para romper el hielo, al menos el incómodo momento al saludarse se había dejado ya atrás. Salieron a las mazmorras y subieron al vestíbulo para ir hacia la salida del castillo y dirigirse al camino a Hogsmeade. Ysera no pudo evitar darse cuenta de las miradas. No solo miembros de su casa, más gente dedicaba su tiempo a observarles caminar juntos hacia la salida como si aquello no se tratase de algo normal. Él parecía o no darse cuenta o no darle importancia, pues por más que Ysera buscaba encontrarle compartiendo su gesto, Damen era ajeno a todo.

-          Creo que vamos a darles qué hablar. –tuvo que comentar. Él se encogió de hombros.

-          Yo dando que hablar, fingiría sorprenderme, pero… -Ysera rio, sin poder remediarlo.

Ya en el exterior, recorriendo los jardines hacia el paseo trasero, el silencio no pudo evitar apropiarse del dúo. Se sentían ciertos nervios en el ambiente, sobre todo rodeando a Ysera. La chica volvía a aprovecharse de lo que se encontraba por el camino para entablar conversación.

-          ¿Cómo va el equipo? –pasaban junto a los campos de Quidditch. Él hizo una mueca

-          Podría ir mejor. O sea, no digo tácticamente, creo que somos el mejor equipo sin duda. Pero… -bufó.- Hay gente bastante insoportable. –Ysera sintió una presión en el pecho. Esperaba que no dijese Storm.

-          ¿Quién?

-          ¿Conoces a Coleen y Greg Warren? –respiró aliviada de inicio. Le sonaba el nombre, pero prefirió negar para no arriesgar.- Eran los bateadores del equipo cuando mi hermano era capitán. Siempre van con él.

-          ¿Dos mastodontes con cara de mala leche y pocas neuronas? –Damen rio abiertamente.

-          Esos. Esos. –siguió riendo un poco más.- En fin… No sé si Storm te lo contó, pero les expulsamos del equipo.

-          Oh. Sí, algo así me dijo. Bueno, nunca hablamos de Quidditch porque no entiendo mucho.

-          Cierto, que no te gusta volar. –recordaba, con desprecio.

-          Me da miedo, es diferente.

-          ¿Te han llevado en escoba alguna vez?

-          ¿Se puede? ¿Dos personas a la vez? –él se sonrió por su ingenuidad.

-          Sí, depende de la escoba y de quiénes sean los que montan, claro.

-          Pues no, obviamente no.

-          Ya te daré una vuelta.

-          ¿Por qué piensas que aceptaría?

-          Espero que aceptes. –corrigió. Ella se rio.- En fin, que echamos a los Warren. –recuperó.- Pero han vuelto al equipo porque Santoro así lo ha decidido.

-          ¿Puede hacer eso?

-          A la vista está que sí.

-          Oh… ¿Y cómo va?

-          Son insufribles. –protestaba.- Además que no paran de meterse con Storm y Kenzie, conmigo también, pero es diferente.

-          Pensaba que te tendrían cariño. Por tu hermano… -Damen cogió aire.

-          Hagamos una cosa, te hable de quien te hable, asume que no me tiene cariño. –ella rio.- Es más sencillo.

-          Rannier sí te lo tiene.

-          ¿Rannier? –se asombró por el cambio de tema. Ella asentía.

-          O sea, respeto, no cariño. Digamos.

Damen se encogió de hombros ligeramente, llegando a la salida. El portón estaba abierto, así que lo cruzaron sin más.

-          Es buen tipo, me cae bien. Aunque nos haga mirarnos al espejo eternamente.

-          ¿Te cae bien? ¿En serio? –la sorprendida ahora era ella.- O sea, no es que hayas demostrado lo contrario, pero… -no sabía cómo decirlo.- No comparte mucho la mentalidad de tu familia, creo. –Él no se inmutó en gestos.

-          Tú tampoco, y mírame. –Ysera se sonrió con timidez.

Contó aquello como algo positivo con lo que empezar la tarde.

De primeras, pasearon un poco por Hogsmeade sin detenerse mucho por el exterior. Empezaba a refrescar, y aunque Damen aseguraba no tener ni pizca de frío, Ysera sentía sus manos congeladas. Visitaron tiendas, fueron a Honeydukes a que la chica hiciese algunas compras. Se hizo con unas cuantas ranas de chocolate que regalaría a Eo y Storm. Por más que Damen la explicó que no eran ranas reales, sino un encantamiento, ella siguió sin convencerse a probarlas. También se hizo con unas cuantas cajas de babosas de gelatina para Darrow y unas varitas de menta para Teren. Luego, ella se sació con calderos de chocolate, lo único que se atrevía a tomar sin sentirse aturdida de primeras.

Damen no pudo evitar caer en el consumismo y se hizo con una rana de chocolate para su disfrute y un cucurucho de cucarachas del cual Ysera no se pudo alejar más. Mientras él esperaba fuera, la chica salía a la calle manteniendo la distancia.

-          ¡Que no son reales! –insistía.

Ella se negaba a acercarse a aquello al igual que evitaba pasear cerca dentro de la tienda.

-          Se mueven y todo, haz el favor de comértelas ya.

Damen cogió dos y las lanzó a la boca. A Ysera el cuerpo le tembló, haciéndola saltar un poco con un escalofrío. Él rio.

-          Qué asco, cómo eres capaz de comértelas.

-          Prueba una.

-          ¡¿No!? –se negaba.

Había intentado acercarse a él pero ahora Damen le ofrecía el cucurucho y ella daba dos pasos atrás. Damen volvió a reír.

-          No me acerques eso.

-          Decías que confiabas en mí ¿no?

-          No tanto como para comerme una cucaracha. –él reía de nuevo.

-          No es una cucaracha, no se mueve en tu boca ni tiene lo que tenga una cucaracha dentro.

-          A qué sabe.

-          Está dulce, no sé. Algo de miel tiene. –de nuevo ese escalofrío.- ¿Tampoco te gusta la miel?

-          Sí, pero no las cucarachas… -él puso los ojos en blanco, llevándose otra a la boca.

-          Tú te lo pierdes.

-          Oye, una pregunta…

Había echado a andar, así que Ysera le siguió el paso al lado contrario del brazo donde cargaba las cucarachas.

-          ¿Dónde puedo comprar una escoba? De vuelo, digo.

-          Eh… En el Callejón Diagón, imagino.

-          ¿Aquí no hay ninguna tienda?

-          La hubo, Spintwitches, pero cerró. –el gozo en un pozo para Ysera.- ¿Para qué quieres una escoba?

-          Yo no, pero le iba a regalar una a Darrow.

-          ¿A cuento de qué? –preguntó molesto. Ella rio.

-          Fue su cumpleaños ayer, así que le quería comprar una nueva, sé que la suya actual no le gusta. Y Storm me ayuda con el dinero, así que…

-          ¿Storm está metida en esto? ¿Qué hace traicionado al equipo?

No sabía si de verdad estaba molesto o fingía el papel, pero ella reía sin poder evitarlo.

-          No seas envidioso.

-          Mi cumpleaños es en abril, espero una escoba también. –reprochó.

-          Dependerá de cómo te portes hasta entonces.

-          ¿Perdón? Tu amigo me rompió la nariz. Después de llamarme asesino. Pero la escoba es para él. –la chica reía de nuevo.- Si quieres te regalo yo a ti un jersey de Gryffindor, así les apoyas ya descaradamente.

-          Oye, que yo os apoyo a vosotros.

-          Y por eso le regalas una escoba nueva al jugador más importante del rival. Tiene todo mucha lógica. –le dio un golpe en el brazo.

-          Deja de ser quejica. Invítame a una cerveza de mantequilla, va.

-          ¿Encima tengo que invitarte?

-          ¡No tengo dinero! He de comprar la escoba.

-          ¿Cómo piensas ir hasta el callejón? Que yo sepa aún no sabes aparecerte.

-          Rannier tampoco me dejaría hacerlo. –recordó.

Él se asombró, de nuevo, a causa de la aparición de Rannier en la conversación.

-          Me recomendó no intentar salir de Hogwarts con apariciones de primeras, por seguridad… -lo entendió rápido. No supo qué decir.

-          Tiene razón.

Ysera quiso aprovechar para preguntarle algo, pero no lo vio el momento oportuno.

-          ¿Sabes de alguna forma de ir? Al callejón.

-          Podemos ir desde aquí, si quieres, pero… Rápido.

-          ¿Rápido? –claramente Damen se había incomodado.

-          Rannier hace bien en decirte que no te aparezcas en sitios lejanos a Hogwarts, pero tampoco deberías andar por ahí sola, y el callejón está muy alejado.

-          Pero tú vas conmigo…

-          Sí, y por eso digo de llevarte, pero…Tampoco estemos mucho por allí. No me importa que cuchicheen en Hogwarts, pero fuera es muy diferente. –contagió la incomodidad a Ysera.- Ven… -tiró su cucurucho a la papelera y empezó a andar.- Vamos.

 

Ddirigió a Ysera hacia la tienda de calderos del final de la calle. Miró por el escaparate antes de entrar para comprobar que el dependiente estaba atendiendo a alguien, luego, abrió la puerta y animó a Ysera a pasar siguiéndola de cerca. Tomó la dirección para ambos y fue hacia la chimenea del fondo.

-          ¿Has usado alguna vez polvos _flu_?

-          ¿Polvos qué? –él cogió aire.

-          Qué divertido va a ser esto… -ironizaba.- A ver, esta chimenea la construyeron para comunicar Hogsmeade con los diferentes callejones mágicos del Reino Unido. Has de… coger, el polvo. –le acercaba el cuenquito.- Luego, dices el nombre del destino al que quieres ir, y lo tiras.

-          Y qué pasa después.

Damen se sonrió levemente. Le encantaba lo perdida que estaba siempre.

-          Que te envolverán unas llamas verdes y desaparecerás para aparecerte allí. –tragó saliva ella.

-          Qué bien, suena divertidísimo…

-          Ya te lo había dicho. Vale, entra a la chimenea—

-          ¿Qué? ¿No lo haces tú primero?

-          No sé qué es peor, si hacerlo primero y que te quedes aquí sola y no seas capaz de aparecerte allí, o que lo intentes primero tú y acabes a saber dónde. Creo que es más fácil que empieces tú y, cuando llegue yo, si no te encuentro, pues… -no parecía convencido.

-          Pensaba que no debería ir sola por ahí.

-          Y no deberías, pero no podemos aparecernos juntos con este método. Oye, es sencillísimo. Coges el polvo, dices Callejón Diagón, y lo tiras al suelo. En serio. Confía en mí.

Confiar… Había acudido a Hogsmeade con él porque confiaba en el chico. Y aun así la idea le aterrorizaba. No el usar ese método de transporte, no parecía nada que no fuese a hacer de forma más drástica cuando dominase sus poderes de aparición, sino el que el chico pudiese estar tendiéndole una trampa.

Y si alguien esperaba al otro lado, y si en realidad no aparecía en el callejón… Miraba a Damen desde el interior de la chimenea sabiendo que el chico era consciente de sus pensamientos. Y eso tampoco la tranquilizaba. El no ser capaz de confiar.

-          Callejón Diagón.

Soltó los polvos y las llamas la rodearon. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, lo hacía para poder sujetarse a la pared de la chimenea en donde aparecía. Una mujer con su niño pequeño daban un brinco al no esperar a nadie salir de allí, pero seguían su camino sin darle importancia. Estaba desequilibrada, sentía cierto mareo, pero no le dio tiempo a asumir que todo iba bien cuando Damen ya estaba con ella.

-          ¿Ves? –él parecía no inmutarse.- Te dije que no pasaría nada.

Con una pena inmensa por haber vuelto a desconfiar, ella asintió. Siguió sus pasos hacia el exterior, el recuerdo invadió sus emociones al verse de nuevo en el callejón. Mucho más deshabitado, sin alumnos correteando por la calle, la vida de aquel lugar seguía siendo mágica. La tienda de varitas, la librería… Todo seguía igual. Hasta la tienda de escobas. Damen llegó al escaparate con ella.

-          ¿Cuál querías?

-          ¿Hay una llamada Fénix? –se giró a ella bruscamente, como si hubiese ofendido a alguien.

-          ¿¡Le quieres comprar la Fénix?! –volvía a morirse de envidia, claramente. Ella rio.

-          ¿Qué pasa?

-          Es la mejor escoba del mercado, y es carísima también. –intentó convencerla, aunque ella lo vio venir.

-          Di lo que quieras, voy a comprarla. ¿Me ayudas?

Le pidió compañía dentro y el chico lo hizo refunfuñando. Cuando fue su turno, Ysera le empujó amablemente para que tomase él la palabra. Pidió la escoba que quería, y a disgusto suyo, tuvo que aguantar la charla de la dependienta dándole los detalles de la que era _su nueva viajera_ , teniendo él que fingir lo mucho que le alegraba la noticia. Ysera reía por verle, pero se le borró la sonrisa al oír el precio de la escoba.

-          ¡¿900 galeones?! –Damen parecía orgulloso de la reacción.

-          Te lo dije.

-          Pero… -tartamudeaba.- No tengo ni la mitad. Ni la mitad de la mitad.

-          Ni la mitad de la mitad de la mitad, Ysera, no tienes ni diez.

Miraba su mano. A la chica le pudo el disgusto, dando la espalda al mostrador para apoyarse en él y pensar en un milagro. Tampoco iba a hacer pagar a Storm aquello sin haberle dicho lo que era, pero las ganas de comprarle la escoba a Darrow eran intensas.

-          Qué hago…-sollozaba.

Damen se colocaba junto a ella de brazos cruzados.

-          Tú sabrás.

-          ¿Crees que podría decirles de pasar el pago a Hogwarts y hecho horas extra para pagarla?

-          Ysera, en tercero de carrera seguirías trabajando. ¿Por qué no le compras otra? Hay muchas, sé la que él tiene, te podría aconsejar—

-          Quiero comprarle la Fénix.

-          Ya, y yo quiero comprarme un unicornio y no puede ser. –le miró de reojo.

-          Un unicornio.

-          No preguntes…

Ysera volvió a sus sollozos, cayendo por la madera del mostrador hasta sentarse al suelo.

-          Qué hago… 

Él la miraba desde arriba, esperando. Y esperando. Y la chica no hacía nada más que angustiarse y sollozar por no encontrar opción. Miraba su dinero, esperando que se multiplicase, sin obviamente suceder. Damen veía que el tiempo pasaba y no encontraba solución, así que puso los ojos en blanco y se giró al mostrador. Le hizo un gesto a la dependienta, que ya les miraba con recelo, y le trajo la escoba. Ysera se puso en pie cuando oyó movimiento.

-          Qué haces.

-          Comprarla.

-          ¿Te burlas de mí?

Él frunció el ceño en su dirección mientras rellenaba unos papeles con sus datos de Hogwarts.

-          No seas mala persona, podrías comprártela cuando yo no esté delante, al menos.

-          No es para mí, deja de odiarme todo el rato. –lo entregaba de vuelta. Le mandarían la escoba al castillo.- Me debes una. –Ysera no reaccionó. Ni cuando él quiso salir a la calle.- ¿Vienes o…?

-          Damen. –recriminó. Sin moverse.- ¿Qué has hecho?

-          ¿De qué?

-          ¿La has comprado para…?

-          Para que se la regales a tu amigo el que me llama asesino, sí. Dime si no soy estúpido—

-          Eres imbécil.

-          Había dicho estúpido, pero—

-          Damen, no puedo pagarte lo que vale. Ni ahora ni nunca, es una barbaridad.

-          Oye, puedo permitírmelo, no pasa nada—

-          ¡Sí pasa!

No podía aceptarlo. No justo después de haber desconfiado de él por enésima vez. Empezaba a faltarle el aire, no sabía cómo encontrar la manera de devolverle el dinero.

-          Mira, quédatela, para ti. La has pagado tú, así que—

-          Ysera… -cortaba.- ¿Quieres pagármela de vuelta? Yo tengo una forma de que lo hagas. –esperó.- Confía en mí, con eso me conformo.

-          No digas bobadas, Damen—

-          No las digo. –insistía.- Si dejas de dudar de cada cosa que te digo, entonces me daré por pagado.

-          ¿La has… comprado solo para que confíe en ti o—

-          No, la he comprado porque tú quieres regalársela a tu amigo y así te hago el favor. No necesito que me la pagues de vuelta, Ysera… Pero me gustaría que de una vez confiases en mí.

Se preguntaba si de verdad había sido tan obvio que minutos atrás había vuelto a dudar de él. Parecía ser que sí. Bajó la mirada.

-          Quiero pagártela…

Estaban en el callejón, aún en la puerta de la tienda. Ella le explicaba lo mal que se sentía con una deuda así, pero Damen ya no la escuchaba. Miraba hacia el lado, en donde un hombre de unos cuarenta años sin casi pelo le miraba fijamente. No lo hacía con ningún ápice de cariño, más bien su desprecio hacia lo que veía era claro. Conocía a Damen, y Damen sabía quién era él aunque desconocía su hombre. Era amigo de su padre, y de su hermano. Y no le gustaba nada la mirada con la que le analizaba. El hombre se dio la vuelta para alejarse de allí a paso raudo.

-          Ysera… -no había escuchado ni una palabra de lo que la chica le decía.- Vámonos de aquí.

La cogió de la mano sin pensarlo y regresó a la tienda de calderos para ir a la chimenea. No perdió el tiempo en darle indicaciones, le acercó los polvos y ella asumió que tenía que hacerlo cuanto antes. Llegaron a Hogsmeade en apenas un minuto, Damen aparecía por la chimenea tras ella, ya más calmado.

-          ¿Me invitas a una cerveza de mantequilla? –sin más remedio, Ysera sonrió con timidez asintiéndole la oferta.

Fueron a Las Tres Escobas, y allí se sentaron en donde el chico se encontró más protegido. Cuando las dos cervezas se plantaron delante, pudieron sentirse dignos de hablar.

-          ¿Sabe tu hermano que estás aquí? –ya no quería alargarlo más. Él pegaba un trago a su bebida. Negó.

-          No creo que tarde en enterarse. –ella bajó la mirada.- No me importa.

-          Ya, a mí sí.

-          No te va a hacer nada.

-          Cómo estás tan seguro.

No solo renegaba de su seguridad, de verdad quería saberlo. Damen dudaba.

-          Simplemente sé que no va a tocarte. Y yo tampoco le dejaría.

-          Tengo entendido que soy una de sus prioridades. –fingió orgullo.

-          No.

Fue tajante en su respuesta, sorprendiéndola tanto por la forma como por el mensaje.

-          ¿No?

-          No, no lo eres. –él tampoco quería dar demasiados detalles.

-          Soy nacida de Muggle, y estoy en Slytherin. Que yo sepa—

-          Ysera, mi hermano te mataría si pudiese, como mataría a tantos otros, pero no eres su prioridad. No al menos a día de hoy.

Tenía la jarra en sus manos, la miraba para evitar conectar con ella.

-          Por qué… -tenía que haber un motivo.

-          Porque yo no le dejaría. –pausó.- Y él lo sabe. Y, créeme, no le hace ninguna gracia. Cada vez que me ve contigo…-negó solo de imaginarlo.

-          Qué le has dicho. –quiso saber.- Sobre… nosotros.

-          Nada. No puedo decirle nada, cuanto menos sepa, mejor. –la espuma de su cerveza le seguía reteniendo la mirada.- Piensa que me acerco a ti por otros motivos, así que, de momento, todo va bien.

-          Qué motivos.

No pudo evitar mirarla. Esa vez, no la culpó por dudar de él. No era capaz de hablar con libertad sobre algo así, no con ella. Sentía que a cada palabra que decía, era un paso atrás en la confianza que ella pudiese tener en él. Pero tampoco podía vivir en el silencio, eso ya le había causado demasiados problemas.

-          Cree que me acerco a ti para conocerte, para saber de ti. Y así, luego, ayudarle a él.

Ysera no había podido beber aún de su cerveza. Tras escuchar eso, ni siquiera la recordó en lo que quedaba de tarde. Le retiró la mirada para dejarla perdida sobre la mesa.

Un espía. Damen era para Alexander una forma de obtener información sobre ella, y sobre todo lo que la chica pudiese contar. Sus manos temblaban, estaba asustada solo de pensar en la idea de que Damen estuviese compartiendo información con la persona que quería matarla.

-          Ysera, nunca –enfatizó.- le he dicho nada, ni le diría nada que te pusiese en peligro.

Ella no le miraba, seguía anonadada. Damen quiso alargar la mano para coger la de la chica pero Ysera la recogió para evitarlo. Él sintió una punzada en el pecho.

-          Nunca le he dicho nada de ti, ni de tus amigos, ni de nadie. Ni siquiera sabe que Darrow me rompió la nariz aquel día. –Nada parecía convencerla.- Ysera… -suplicó atención. Ella le miró.- Has de creerme.

-          Por qué me defiendes. –había demasiadas preguntas que responder aún.- Si supuestamente le estás ayudando, por qué cuando intenta hacerme algo, él o quien sea, siempre me defiendes.

-          Te he dicho que no dejaría que te hiciesen daño, Ysera—

-          Sí, eso es lo que me dices a mí. Quiero saber lo que le dices a él. –insistió.- Qué excusa le dices para que no me mate.

Que Ysera le presionase a responder algo así le resultaba más incómodo aún que contestar a los interrogatorios de su hermano. Sentía que podía controlar menos sus emociones frente a ella, que era más vulnerable.

-          Simplemente le digo que no es el momento. –Ysera cogió aire.- Es la única manera que—

-          O sea que tu forma de protegerme es diciéndole que aún no me mate, que se espere un poco.

-          Él no escucha a nadie, ni a mí ni a nadie, has de entender eso. No puedo convencerle de que no te mate por el simple hecho de que no está bien matar gente, eso a él le entra por un oído y le sale por el otro. No hay nada que pueda decirle que sirva para pararle los pies, ni contigo ni con nadie, pero contigo incluso menos.

Ysera le miraba aún con miedo en el cuerpo, dubitativa. Sus ojos tristes le pedían más explicaciones.

-          Ysera, de alguna forma puedo intentar convencerle de que no mate a… Darrow, por ejemplo. Puedo decirle que no es el momento, como hago contigo, puedo darle motivos que él puede llegar a ver válidos, pero si no quiere escucharme, no lo hará. Y contigo es diferente. Decirle algo más allá de eso, más allá de algo tan simple como que se espere… -se agotaba solo de pensarlo, de recordar los tantos momentos con su hermano.- Si dejo ver mínimamente lo que siento por ti delante de él, de manera tan obvia, no dudaría ni un segundo en acabar contigo.

No supo si lo que sentía en el pecho era su corazón parado o, si, en cambio, este se había acelerado a causa del nuevo aumento de terror. Solo sabía que su respiración se descontrolaba ante la idea, angustiándola hasta el simple hecho de estar allí.

-          Ysera, no dejaría que te tocase—

-          Quiero irme.

Se sentía observada, era como si todos los ojos de Hogsmeade estuviesen apuntando hacia ella. Estaba muy alterada.

-          Quiero irme, Damen, de aquí—

-          Sí, tranquila. –entendía su reacción. Se ponía en pie y ella igual, colocándose su chaqueta.- Ysera, por favor, has de creerme en eso, no le dejaría tocarte.

Asentía solo para callar a sus propios pensamientos. Le siguió los pasos hacia la salida, no sabía si prefería ir delante o detrás, solo pensaba en salir de allí, lamentándose al ver que Damen paraba en seco con la puerta ya abierta.

-          Vaya, Dantsov.

No les diferenciaba, ni siquiera sentía recordar sus nombres en ese instante, pero Ysera sabía que ese chico era uno de los hermanos Warren a los que Damen tan poco aprecio había mostrado anteriormente. Se sonreía este, el que se identificaría como Greg de preguntarle, queriendo entrar a Las Tres Escobas. Lo hacía con mucha gratificación. Como si el ver allí a Damen le supusiese la mayor alegría del día.

-          Tú por aquí.

Damen cogió aire de manera obvia, dejando ver que no tenía tiempo que perder con él. Con su otra mano cogía a Ysera para pegarla a él e intentar que pasasen desapercibidos. Pero era inútil. Greg taponó la puerta con su presencia fornida.

-          Oh, vaya… -el ver a Ysera le supuso incluso mayor regocijo. Si ella estaba incómoda, Damen no cabía en sí del malestar.- ¿Interrumpo algo? ¿Una cita? ¿Velada román—

-          Muévete. –Damen exigió.

Él dio un paso hacia delante, reteniéndolos en el interior un poco más.

-          Aquí no eres mi capitán, Dantsov. Aquí si me intentas tocar las narices, yo te las rompo. –recordaba.

Damen no mostraba síntoma de miedo. Ysera lo acogía todo a su espalda.

-          Qué haces aquí. –quiso saber.

No imaginaba a Greg Warren acudiendo a tomarse una cerveza de mantequilla a Las Tres Escobas. Y no lo imaginaba solo.

Eso le desconcertó aún más. Ahora sí sentía ese temor.

-          Dónde está tu hermano. –el tono de su pregunta era claro, igual que sus intenciones. Greg se sonreía.

-          No sé… -sarcástico.- ¿Dónde está mi hermano?

No necesitaba saber más. A Damen se la aceleró el pulso, Ysera lo notaba en su mano. No le dio tiempo a pensar mucho en ello, el chico tiraba de ella forzando a Greg a un lado y salían escopetados del bar. Parado en medio del camino, miraba de un lado hacia otro. La chica quiso buscar con él, pero no sabía qué mirar, solo era consciente de que algo raro había en el ambiente. Menos gente paseando, más miradas curiosas.

-          Damen…

Suplicaba información. Él no cabía en sí de la angustia.

-          Tenemos que irnos.

El camino a Hogwarts estaba en la otra punta del pueblo. Cogió su mano y echó a correr, Ysera le seguía como podía. Apenas llegaron muy lejos, Damen la arrastraba al minúsculo callejón que daba lugar la colindancia de dos tiendas. La puso a su espalda, él miraba hacia afuera.

-          Damen, qué pasa—

-          Están dando un ataque. –informó.

-          ¿Qué?

-          Mi hermano, y los suyos. Están atacando ahora mismo. –estaba alterado, y ahora ella con él.

-          Como lo—

-          Greg nunca va sin su hermano, y Coleen siempre acude a los ataques con Alexander, es más fiel a eso que Greg. Joder. –empotró su puño contra la pared.

-          ¿Sabías que iban a—

-          No, mi hermano no siempre me avisa de cuándo hace las cosas que hace.

-          Por qué no nos vamos, por qué—

-          Porque si Greg está aquí significa que no está solo. No podemos estar aquí, si te viesen… -no terminaba la frase.

Tampoco se giraba a mirar a Ysera, sin despejar la vista de la calle. Tuvo que girarle ella misma para recriminarle con la mirada.

-          Ysera, una cosa es que pueda convencer a mi hermano de que no te mate si se aparece, pero tienes expectativas muy altas en mí si crees que el resto de los que le guardan respeto me harían el mínimo caso.

Bajó la mano de su brazo para llevarla a su estómago. Se abrazaba a sí misma, aterrorizaba. Miraba a su espalda, a la nada que la acercaba al final del callejón. Quería gritar, llorar, tirarse al suelo y desaparecer. No sabía qué hacer, y Damen tampoco encontraba solución. La oyó sollozar, esta vez con claro pesar y ojos cristalinos, haciendo así que dejase de tener las calles de Hogsmeade como foco de visión. La miraba inquieto, solo quería sacarla de allí.

-          Ysera… -la pedía que se acercase, ella no le escuchaba.- Ysera ¿confías en mí? –aturdida y temblorosa, se giró a él. Aún se abrazaba, aún se protegía de todo lo que pudiese atacarla.- ¿Confías en mí? 

Le ofrecía su mano, pero no sabía si tomarla. No sabía si confiaba en él tras lo que el chico le había contado en la taberna. Si coger su mano era sinónimo de seguridad tras saber que Alexander y los suyos estaban manos a la obra, que cualquiera de su bando podría toparse ahora mismo con ellos y acabar con su vida. No sabía nada, y buscaba respuestas en los ojos azules del chico. Quería confiar en él, quería hacerlo en plenitud de sentido. Esperaba que lo que veía en su mirada fuese sincero y que, fuese lo que fuese, le salvase la vida una vez más.

Cogió su mano, asintiendo, sin dejar de mirarle.

El asintió, tomando la responsabilidad para, acto seguido, ambos desaparecerse.


	33. Chapter 33

El final de las mazmorras les rodeaba en ese momento. Ysera intentaba volver a la normalidad tras el viaje inesperado.

-          Damen… -el pretendía echar a correr de nuevo.

-          ¿Sabes de alguien en el castillo de quien te puedas fiar? ¿Algún profesor?

-          Damen te has aparecido. –no daba crédito.- Nos has—

-          Lo sé. Ysera, responde. –negó. Abrumada.

-          Sé de gente que está en el Eje pero no sé—

-          Quién. –había aceptado confiar en él, pero seguía teniendo miedo.- Ysera, he de llevarte con alguien—

-          Wansky. –no supo que más decir. A Damen no pareció sorprenderle.

-          Vámonos. –tiró de ella una vez más y corrieron por las mazmorras hasta salir al vestíbulo. Damen fue mirando a cada lado, esperando no dar con nadie de su casa y mucho menos con alguien relacionado a su hermano. Subieron al tercer piso, al aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Esperaban ir a llamar al despacho de Wansky, pero el profesor estaba en el aula de entrada escribiendo en su pizarra. Los dos chicos frenaron en seco, y lo mismo hizo él. Les miraba dudoso.

-          ¿Sevriens? –no sabía qué preguntar, así que tras recibirla miró a Damen, como si le interrogase con la mirada. Damen, con respiración acelerada, le retiraba la vista y bajaba a Ysera.

-          Te veo luego. –y sin decir nada más, se marchó por la puerta. Ysera le había seguido con la mirada hasta que la puerta les separó por completo. Luego, se giró a Wansky. No podía andarse con rodeos.

-          Están atacando, no sabía dónde ir y—

-          Tranquila. –entendía.- Lo sé. Ven a mi despacho. –quiso contagiarse de su calma, pero se limitó, al menos de inicio, a seguirle hacia el otro cuarto y al menos así sentirse a buen recaudo.

Se preguntaba cuánto tiempo hacía que el ataque estaba sucediéndose, sin querer preguntarle a Wansky. Solo esperaba que fuese lo que fuese, Darrow estuviese bien. Y pensar en el chico no pudo más que traerle la peor sensación posible, y es que seguramente, por primera vez, él no sería el único allí presente.

No hacía mucho desde que Alexander se había puesto en marcha. Nada parecía indicar que ese sábado iban a tener que pasarlo arriesgando su vida, y tal vez por ello nadie parecía estar muy preocupado. Storm y Eo habían decidido adelantar trabajo en el Gran Comedor. Con las mesas prácticamente vacías, ambas se acomodaron al final de la misma mesa para analizar las plantas de Herbología que tocaban y terminar sus trabajos para Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Se habían negado a tratar asignatura alguna que pudiese suponerles el menor disgusto esa tarde, así que Alquimia, Adivinación, Runas, o Pociones quedaban descartadas.

Al cabo de un rato Darrow hizo acto de presencia. El muchacho venía de tener entrenamiento con Gryffindor y estaba destrozado, pero se negaba a meterse a la cama y perder así el sueño de cara a la noche. Las hizo compañía un rato hasta que otros miembros de su casa aparecieron por el salón para compartir unas charlas. Fue con ellos, en la misma mesa pero cercano a la puerta, y así los tres vieron gran parte de la tarde pasar. Hasta que nadie pudo ignorar el grito.

-          ¡¡Darrow!! –era Sarah Enston, la chica de Hufflepuff que en su momento les informó sobre los Ferrec. La conexión de Teren y Darrow con la casa del tejón. Alterada, desde la puerta, llamaba al de Gryffindor.- Vete ¡ya! –Darrow se alzó de la mesa. Sus compañeros miraban alterados, al igual que unos cuantos alumnos de juvenil de una mesa más alejada. Al igual que Eo y Storm.

-          Dónde está Teren—

-          No lo sé, ha sido Violetta. –inquieta, informaba sobre su emisor.- ¡Vete! –le exigía. Darrow se giró a Storm que, sin pensárselo dos veces, estaba en pie desde su sitio. No supo qué hacer, solo le dio la espalda para echar a andar.

-          ¡Brice! –ella no iba a dejarle. Le siguió. Darrow le pedía a un chico de Gryffindor que diese la voz, y ese no perdía el tiempo en salir escopetado. Sarah ya se había desaparecido.- Voy contigo.

-          No tienes que—

-          Voy contigo. –le cogió de la mano, y no iba a soltarla. Sintió la angustia en el pecho, como cada vez, y antes de desvanecerse junto a ella, miró a Eo en la lejanía. Su hermana estaba al borde del hundimiento en ese punto, mirándole con suplicio y horror. Darrow asintió a su vista, y ella hizo lo mismo. Mientras ambos se desaparecían, ella cogía sus cosas y salía corriendo hacia Hufflepuff, de donde no saldría.

Se aparecieron tras los matorrales contiguos a una parada de autobús. La marquesina era opaca, nadie que esperaba su transporte pareció verlos, y nadie por los alrededores pareció notar el movimiento inusual de las plantas sobre las que se caían.

A Storm no le dio tiempo siquiera a asumir dónde estaba, se ponía en pie y corría tras Darrow hacia donde quiera que fuese. Iban calle abajo en un barrio repleto de chalets individuales rodeados de vegetación, esquivando viandantes sin repercutir mucho en los efectos que causaban en sus asombradas caras. Veloces, giraron la esquina, manteniendo el ritmo por esa vía hasta una sensación les traspasó. Como si algo les invadiese el cuerpo y les impidiese moverse con normalidad. La chica sintió marearse, pero Darrow la cogía de la mano y la llevaba tras un contenedor de basura. No habían pestañeado dos veces cuando vieron el primer rayo de luz.

Storm se tapó por el susto, Darrow tenía la varita ya en su mano. Estaban atacando una de las casas, que ya estaba prácticamente destrozada. No iba a dictar nada al chico, se dejaba guiar, poseída por  la histeria. Entendía ya lo que acababa de pasar.

Alguien había protegido la zona con algún encantamiento. Una ilusión, una barrera protectora que seguramente impedía el acceso a Muggles hacia aquel rincón de la calle.

Darrow estaba mirando tras el contenedor hasta que algo le hizo correr por el lateral. Storm fue tras él, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, se limitaba a seguirle. Allí dieron con un muchacho de pelo rubio largo que, justo a su llegada, apuntaba con la varita hacia algo que se movía junto al caserón.

-          ¡¡Dónde estabas, Brice!! –sin mirarle, le reprochaba.

-          ¡Dónde está Teren!

-          ¡No lo sé! –un estruendo se oyó a la entrada de la casa, saliendo escopetado de allí un montón de rocas. Habían hecho un boquete.- ¡La familia sigue dentro! –había demasiado ruido, demasiadas varitas peleando en ese momento.

-          ¡Cuántos somos! –Darrow se interesaba.

-          ¡Cuatro! ¡Seis con vosotros!

-          ¿¡Ellos?!

-          ¡No lo sé!

-          ¡Alexand—

-          ¡Dentro! –Darrow se retiró de ellos, Storm no podía retener su angustia.

-          ¡Brice! –le retenía.- ¡Dónde vas!

-          ¡Quédate aquí!

-          ¡Voy contigo—

-          ¡Storm, quédate aquí! –insistió, luego, miró al muchacho.- ¡Marcus, se queda contigo! –asintió el chico sin girarse siquiera. La misma simpleza con la que Darrow se desaparecía dejando a Storm al filo del colapso. Corrió hacia Marcus, indecisa.

-          ¡No sé qué…! –Marcus la colocó a su lado.

-          ¡Hay tres de ellos defendiendo la parte frontal de la casa, saben que estamos aquí, procura no morir! –sin pie a preguntas, Marcus corrió acera abajo hasta perderse tras unos matorrales, otro estruendo se dio junto a la casa.

Storm estaba prácticamente tumbada sobre el suelo, con su varita en la mano derecha mirando al hogar de en frente. Uno tras otro se sucedían los disparos desde ambos lados, parecían ignorar su presencia exacta pues nada parecía apuntar hacia su dirección. Intentaba entender qué hacer, buscar en su recuerdo alguna explicación sobre cómo, cuándo, y por qué usar lo aprendido y ponerlo en práctica.

Miraba al frente, buscando movimiento, dar con alguien en el ataque a quien poder sorprender. Veía el origen de los hechizos rivales pero no quién los conjuraba. También buscaba dar con gente a su alrededor, de su bando, pero se sentía completamente sola.

Más estruendos, más rayos cegadores de diferentes colores. Los rojos parecían más rápidos, los azules y blancos creaban el mayor impacto, los verdes… Cada vez que una luz verde se dirigía a su sector, el miedo la doblegaba. Necesitaba ponerse en marcha, hacer algo útil, quería saber divisarles. No había mucha luz en las calles, el cielo encapotado y las horas de la tarde impedían que la luz normal le sirviese de ayuda, pero no podía estar tirada en el suelo como hasta entonces.

Se puso medianamente de pie, sin soltar la varita. Miró a su espalda y vio la casa que la protegía en parte, y también su colindante. Buscó dónde refugiarse en caso de ir allí, y solo dio con la propia reja protectora del jardín vecino. Demasiado alejada, pero le permitía mayor visibilidad. Dudó en cuándo salir corriendo, mirando al origen de todos los disparos esperando una señal que interpretar. Alguien apuntó a donde Marcus se había ido, un fogonazo azul que causaba un estruendo blanco y mil trozos saltando por los aires. No tuvo tiempo a lamentarse cuando vio la silueta del propio Marcus alzado defendiéndose. Estaba vivo, y con ello Storm salía corriendo.

Era difícil ir acelerada sin dejarse ver, pero ni siquiera respiró hasta que la madera cubría su espalda. Luego, se alzó levemente para observar. Y dos segundos después, ya no estaba sola.

-          ¡Dónde está Brice! –era Klapp, muy lejano a su papel cómico. Con varita alzada, preguntaba a Storm.

-          ¡En la casa! ¡La familia sigue dentro!

-          ¡Dónde está Alexander!

-          ¡Dentro! –replicaba la información. Klapp pareció maldecir en su lengua materna.

-          ¡Puto suicida! –claramente refería a Darrow, y ojalá no lo hubiese hecho.

Storm sintió tal pinchazo en el pecho que no fue capaz de respirar con propiedad no supo por cuánto tiempo. Klapp se alejó un poco de ella, apenas unos metros, y hacía un pequeño agujero en la madera por dónde mirar. Cuando hubo aclarado la vista, se alzó y apuntó. Una luz blanca se dirigió veloz hacia la única silueta que desde allí se veía clara. Esta se agachó, un instante. Luego volví a su forma natural y Klapp soltaba de nuevo el hechizo. Un  _Immobulus_  que daba de lleno en su víctima. A Storm se le desorbitaron los ojos al verlo pero no pudo girarse a Klapp para decir nada: el muchacho ya no estaba.

Volvió su rostro al que había sido su atacante y le vio junto a él justo antes de volver a desaparecer de su vista. Storm asumió que se le llevaba al Ministerio, en donde su madre estaría.

De nuevo esa presión interna, de no saber qué estaba pasando más allá de ese lugar, de imaginarse a su madre justo en ese momento con un purista y Klapp llevando a cabo lo que tuviesen que hacer. Sentía su mano temblar, con la que sujetaba la varita, sin poder ver reflejado en el gesto su incapacidad para aquello. Sobre su cabeza, más hechizos iban y venían, más vidas en peligro. Gente como Klapp, tan risueño en su día a día, acababa de haberse fugado tras haber sido el foco de ataque de a saber quién. Estaba petrificada, todo le superaba en ese momento. No se sentía preparada para batallar en algo así, por muchos hechizos que conociese.

Se asomó de nuevo como le permitía su postura sobre la reja y buscó un nuevo objetivo. Esperó a que algún encantamiento les delatase y por fin vio a alguien moverse. Fue a echar la mano arriba pero la onda expansiva que causaba el nuevo ataque la desestabilizó por completo. No pareció ser la única afectada por la visión, pues desde su bando nadie parecía atacar. La casa estaba en llamas, la tercera planta había sido derruida con un boquete que se llenaba de fuego vivo. No podía haber sido nadie del Eje, alguien entre los puristas había buscado destruir aquello, y Darrow estaba dentro.

Ni siquiera tenía constancia de que el chico siguiese entre aquellos muros, que no hubiese encontrado ya a la familia y se los hubiese llevado de allí, pero el pesar que sentía era tan inmenso que no podía imaginarse nada que no fuese negativo. El chico estaba allí, seguro, tenía ese presentimiento, solo esperaba que no fuese entre las llamas, y tenía que comprobarlo.

Buscó a alguien más de los suyos, sin dar con nadie. Creyó ver a alguien conjurando un  _Bombarda_  pero perdió la pista tras la explosión. Tenía que hacer algo, y quiso aprovecharse de que nadie parecía saber su paradero. Rodeó la verja, hasta alejarse como pudo de ella y cruzar a la casa de al lado. Se alejaba del foco principal, lo suficiente para tener la casa en ruinas a la vista y esperar que la suerte estuviese de su lado. Ahora, más que nunca, se arrepentía de no haber cogido Aparición.

Corrió cuanto más pudo hasta cruzar a la calle de al lado. Supo que la habían descubierto cuando una luz roja casi la alcanza a su espalda. No paró a comprobar de dónde procedía, se ocultó tras los matorrales cercanos a la casa y esperó unos instantes hasta que el objetivo de sus atacantes cambiase de bando. Volvían a foguear contra la acera frontal.  Era su momento de intentar acceder a la casa. Fue a la parte trasera esperando que allí hubiese una forma de acceso, pero parecía ser que la batalla se daba en ambos frentes. Solo una ventana en ese lado parecía servir de entrada, así que apuntó con su varita.

-          ¡ _Diffindo_! –el cristal se partió en mil pedazos dejando la vía libre a una Storm que lo cruzaba como podía evitando cortarse, chocando de lleno con el ardor de las llamas que recorrían toda la casa. En caso de haberse cortado, tenía de seguro que no lo habría llegado a sentir al verse ahora poseída por el horror de las llamas.

Se agachó corriendo hacia la espalda de los restos de sofá que quedaban, era incapaz de ver nada con el fuego, y el calor sofocante le impedía abrir los ojos en demasía. No había nadie en esa habitación, eso al menos lo sabía pues nadie parecía estar manteniendo una guerra a su alrededor. Buscó una salida, dando con ella en la pared de enfrente. Corrió, esquivando las llamas y llegó al pasillo. No veía ni podía oler u oír en condiciones, pero distinguió hechizos en la zona superior.

Los sintió al sentir el techo temblar y oír un nuevo estruendo. Se dirigió apresurada a las escaleras y las subió con la misma velocidad. Una vez arriba, no supo dónde meterse.

No había forma alguna de distinguir nada en aquel lugar paso de las llamas, solo podía divisar los restos de lo que era el pasillo, y un boquete inmenso en el techo que dejaba ver el cielo. Volvió la vista al frente cuando una luz blanca cruzó de izquierda a derecha. Corrió, una vez más, en dirección al origen de aquel encantamiento, solo esperando ir en la dirección correcta.

Entró con dificultades en lo que parecía ser los restos de un dormitorio. Se veía la cama, cubierta de escombros junto a un armario tirado al suelo. Seguía buscando signos de vida cuando otra luz cruzó esa sala, procedente del lateral del armario. Era Darrow.

-          ¡Brice! –gritó sin ser escuchada. El abrir la boca en aquel lugar le hizo ingerir demasiado humo que le provocaba toser descontroladamente. No veía, ni podía respirar bien. Insistió.- ¡Brice! –más fuerte, esta vez, Darrow se giró. La alarma de su cara parecía sacada de una película de terror.

-          ¡Qué haces aquí! –recriminaba, agachado. Storm quería llegar hasta él, aunque los ojos del chico le gritasen lo contrario. Corrió, despavorida, derrapando hacia su lado. Él la recibió encarándola.- Te he dicho que te quedes abajo.

-          ¡Qué querías que hiciese allí!

-          ¡Qué narices esperas hacer aquí!

-          Dónde está la familia –se agacharon al recibir un impacto contra su protección. El armario les arrinconó contra la pared.- Brice, dónde—

-          En el baño. –señalaba a su espalda, Storm analizó. La única puerta de esa pared estaba cerrada.

-          ¡Llévatelos! –le empujaba, a lo que Darrow no se movía.

-           No.

-           ¡Tienes que llevár—

-           ¡No voy a arriesgar a que les pase nada! No otra vez.

-           ¡Si se quedan aquí—

-          ¡Si me desaparezco Alexander me seguirá! –no había necesitado buscar con la mirada al de Slytherin para saber que era el que se encontraba al otro lado del destrozo. Esa vez, el golpe recibido contra la madera se sintió de otra forma, como si el atacante quisiese agenciar la conversación que se estaba teniendo.- ¡Dónde está Klapp!

-          Se ha ido, con uno de ellos. –no sabía más, ni quiénes habían llegado ni quiénes seguían allí.- Qué hago. –Darrow pensaba, angustiado, mirando por el lateral. Estaba claro que el chico esperaba refuerzos allí, pero no de alguien incapacitado para la aparición. Storm tampoco entendía hasta cuándo iba a estar esperando.- Qué pretendes conseguir aquí—

-          Tiempo. –se alzó por el armario y una luz azul salió de su varita hasta dar con la pared más alejada desde su posición, haciendo un boquete.

-          La planta de arriba está en llamas, si te quedas—

-          Ve con la familia.

-          ¿Qué?

-          ¡Ve con la familia! –insistía.- Hazme caso en algo. –con cierta ofensa pero sin derecho a rechistar, Storm asintió a Darrow que le devolvía el gesto. El muchacho se alzó y disparó un rayo rojo que chocó con uno azul que le apuntaba. Lo mantuvo cuanto pudo y Storm corrió a la puerta, cruzándola y cerrando tras ella. El baño no estaba en mejores condiciones, y el matrimonio allí escondido tampoco. Tras un simple toallero, ambos miraban a Storm aterrorizados.

-          No se preocupen, vengo a ayudar. –dijo como pudo, aunque no sabía qué hacer. Se acercó.- ¿Están bien? –no respondían.- ¿Están bien? ¿Alguna herida? –la mujer negó.

-          Dónde está mi hijo—

-          Su hijo está en la escuela, no se preocupe. –fuese verdad o no, no iba a asustarla más.- Estamos esperando que alguien venga para sacarles de aquí ¿entendido? –asintieron.- Cuando eso pase van a desaparecer, y aparecerán en otro lado en donde cuidarán de ustedes. –hablaba con toda la calma que podía, oyendo en el exterior un sinfín de disparos.- Yo me voy a quedar aquí, no les pasará nada. –se auto convenció también, y tras eso, esperó a que su conciencia le dijese qué hacer.

Miraba por todos lados, como si buscase algo que pudiese servirle de ayuda. Encontrando un simple recurso en la ventana del baño. Le faltaba medio cristal, y era bastante alta pero amplia a su vez. Giró sobre sí misma y se dirigió hacia el retrete, partido en dos y tirado por el suelo. Lo empujó hacia la pared de la ventana y se subió a él como pudo.

Lo que se veía al otro lado era el frontal de la casa. Una vez entró, le fue complicado hacerse a la idea de dónde se encontraba. Entre el humo, el calor, y la pérdida de sus sentidos el orientarse era tarea complicada, pero ahora podía verlo todo mucho mejor. Rompió la ventana, como ya había hecho antes, esa vez ante la mirada asustada del matrimonio. Luego, se asomó disimuladamente con el corazón a mil por hora, y distinguió bajo ella. Dos personas tras los arbustos y lo que parecía ser un equipo de barbacoa atacaban a la acera de enfrente. Veía a Marcus, y a una chica junto a él. Se protegían de numerosos disparos blancos y rojos, apenas sin poder lanzar de vuelta. No les daban un respiro.

Cogió aire y lo expulsó varias veces. Luego, lo dejó dentro. Sacó medio cuerpo y apuntó hacia abajo, con todas sus fuerzas.

-           _¡Expulso!_  –como un látigo, los dos puristas salieron escopetados hacia el medio del paseo prácticamente inconscientes. Marcus alzó su varita y conjuró algo que los terminó de bloquear. Luego, corrió a ellos y desaparecieron. Respiró de continuo unas cuantas veces más para llenarse de fuera y poder asomarse una vez más. Fue a hacerlo, decidida, pero un inmenso estruendo en el cuarto de al lado la hacía caer hacia el suelo. La pared que les separaba de donde Darrow estaba se abría con un boquete, pero apenas era visible si se le comparaba con la fachada. Un inmenso bloque de piedra caía hacia el frente. Restos del tercer piso se desprendían rodeados del aún palpitante fuego. No pudo evitar alzarse de nuevo y asomarse para comprobar que gran parte del frente de la segunda planta también había caído al suelo, desprotegiendo el interior hasta casi llegar a donde ella se encontraba. Quiso buscar al causante, pero no veía a nadie bajo la casa, angustiándose. Las sensaciones fueron incluso peores cuando divisó a alguien colocarse frente al hogar, justo donde Marcus y los dos puristas se habían desaparecido, apuntando claramente al boquete y lo que quedase tras él. Sentía que le temblaban las piernas lo suficiente como para no poder moverse tan rápido como le gustaría. Usó toda la rabia que sentía en ese momento y el terror que la acompañaba para dar un salto al suelo y correr hacia la puerta para abrirla de sopetón y, sin mirar, correr hacia él.- ¡¡¡Darrow!!! –tirado tras el armario con claras heridas tras la explosión, se giraba hacia a ella con amago de alzarse a la vez que Storm alzaba la varita hacia el boquete.- ¡¡ _Fianto duri_!! –a tiempo de parar una cegadora luz blanca, su escudo de protección se alzaba rodeándoles y haciendo al ataque rebotar contra el exterior. La barrera era tan inmensa que hasta el sonido se quedaba afuera.- ¡¡Corre, llévatelos!! –el chico se había alzado hacia ella.

-          ¡No te voy a—

-          ¡¡Llévatelos!! –insistió, y sin perder la vista de su varita y la luz que de ella procedía, supo sentir los ojos de Darrow odiándose a sí mismo por aceptar que tenía que marcharse y dejarla allí sola. Corrió, corrió a toda prisa hacia el cuarto de baño y agarró al matrimonio que, tirado en el suelo, lloraba para aparecerse en San Mungo y dar con que nadie estaba allí. Soltó un grito furioso y se esfumó con ellos hacia el Ministerio, en donde no le esperaba.

-          ¡Darrow! –Violetta, en la sala que usaban para los recibos del ataque, le miraba anonadada.- ¡No puedes aparecerte aquí, Darrow, Macar—

-          ¡Teren no está! –reprochó.- ¡Dónde está! –Violetta se quedó sin aire. No esperó a que la mujer le respondiese, Darrow se marchaba de nuevo apareciéndose justo al lado de una Storm que bajaba el brazo sin fuerzas. La cogió como pudo antes de que cayese al suelo y, una vez más, se desaparecieron.

Lo hicieron esquivando una luz blanca lateral para caer rendidos sobre un descampado. Ambos destrozados, ella sin fuerza alguna tras mantener su barrera mágica tanto tiempo activa, y él sin conocimiento alguno del espacio en el que se encontraba tras tanta aparición seguida junto a los resquicios de la explosión. Storm permanecía bocabajo, él lo hacía mirando al cielo oscuro, buscando llenar sus pulmones de oxígeno y olvidarse de la falta de conciencia.

Estuvieron así hasta que el ruido de una aparición les hacía saber que no estaban solos. Storm seguía sin poder moverse, pero Darrow echó la cabeza aún más para atrás para divisar a Alexander caminando a paso lento hacia ellos, cono conocimiento de causa.

El de Slytherin apuntó con su varita hacia ambos y Darrow tuvo que inventarse las fuerzas para girarse hacia la chica y alzar la suya.

-           _¡Protego!_  –a la vez que Alexander lanzaba contra ellos su magia, él buscaba salvarles de ella apoyado al lado de Storm y cubriéndola con un brazo. Apenas pudo mantenerlo en alto mucho tiempo, la fuerza del chico, que parecía intacto, era mayor.

-          Qué demacrados os veo. –burlaba, apuntándoles aún a una distancia prudente.

-          Vete a la mier—

-          Ah, ah… -apuntándole, alzó un poco la varita. Darrow se llevó las manos a la garganta.- No te he dicho que hables. -Storm quiso ponerse en pie para defenderles, siendo incapaz de hacer más que arrastrase hasta un Darrow que se ahogaba a su lado. Como pudo sacó su varita y apuntó al chico.-  _Expelliarmus_. –no le dio un respiro, desprendiéndola de su arma, que caía hacia atrás a varios metros de ella. Y de repente, lo sintió también. La falta de aire, la fuerza rodeando su cuello como si alguien de verdad la hubiese colgado de una horca. Todo giraba a su alrededor, una presión incontrolable dominaba su cabeza. Quería que aquello acabase, aunque fuese con la muerte, se ahogaba tanto que sentía sus ojos ir a explotar. Alexander, mientras, se alejaba hacia atrás.- Os movéis mucho, no me gusta. –se giró hacia un bloque de rocas allí dispuesto y lo elevó sin esfuerzo. Les miró de nuevo, situando su objetivo.- A ver si así os estáis más quietecitos. –las lanzó contra sus indefensos cuerpos que, ni de haber querido, podrían ver los pedruscos ir hacia ellos.

-           _Arresto momentum._ –sintieron todo el aire que ansiaban entrar por su nariz y su boca y correr hacia sus pulmones. Storm tosió, atosigada, y Darrow hacía lo propio girándose a un Teren que no bajaba la varita mirando a Alexander, provocando que las rocas descendieran poco a poco hacia el suelo sin causar siquiera un mínimo temblor. Su aparición había asido tan inesperada para el purista que perdió la concentración que ejercía sobre ambos chicos del suelo.

-          Vaya, tú por aquí. –le provocó. Teren, que adelantaba la posición de Storm y Darrow, alzaba una ceja en respuesta.

-          No quería que me echases de menos. –como dos imanes que se atraen, sus varitas se alzaron para lanzar sendos hechizos que colapsarían el uno con el otro. Dos luces azules que creaban un estruendo más beneficioso para Teren que para Alexander. Sin necesidad de mover un músculo, las rocas inmensas que les rodeaban se alzaron como peso de pluma. Alexander ni las miró, solo le observaba a él. Usó su varita para desviarlas cuando Teren las lanzó hacia su cuerpo. Caminaba hacia su posición, y Alexander retrocedía, con apariencia de disfrutar la escena. Teren se estaba alterando tanto que el suelo a sus pies estaba comenzando a temblar. Las rocas, desperdigadas por el descampado, se desintegraban en arena fina que expulsaba una alta humareda consigo.

-          ¡Teren! –Darrow, de pie como pudo, le intentaba reencontrar.- ¡Teren, para! –sabía el potencial que podría desprender su amigo, al igual que lo conocía Alexander, riendo frente al recién llegado.

-          ¿Algo más, Stringer? –provocaba.

-          ¡Teren, no! –de nuevo, sin necesidad de pestañear, Teren hacía uso de su fuerza y alzaba rodeándole a él y Alexander una barrera de fuego que Darrow no llegó a cruzar. Cayó de espaldas, yendo Storm a socorrerle y alzarle de nuevo, buscando la solución en sus agotadas mentes. Mientras tanto, Teren se acercaba a Alexander, que le esperaba.

-          ¿Cómo llevas la—

Le devolvió el castigo. Alexander se llevaba las manos a la garganta intentando deshacerse de la soga que parecía ahorcarle. Por más que intentaba dar paso al oxígeno para que se reencontrase con sus pulmones, este no podía acceder a su cuerpo. Caía al suelo de rodillas manejado por el dolor, con la mirada perdida sin ser capaz de procesar imagen, sintiendo las pulsaciones aceleradas de su corazón en ambos lados de su cabeza.

No era la única parte de su cuerpo que parecía adquirir revoluciones. Todos sus órganos comenzaban a acelerarse, como si su cuerpo hubiese aumentado su normal velocidad. Su cerebro era lo único que se mantenía natural y eso le estaba llevando a la locura. Quería vomitar, y sacarse los ojos de sus cuencas. Gritar, quitarse la piel a tiras y, sobre todo, respirar. Teren no se inmutaba junto a él. Solo se limitó a cogeré de la camisa y alzarle hacia su frente.

-          No te olvides de que todo lo que tú inventes, yo lo perfecciono, Dantsov.

-          ¡Partis temporus! –la barrera de fuego que les rodeaba se abría en dos por la varita de Storm, y Darrow la cruzaba veloz para acercarse a Teren. Alexander, que se veía beneficiado por la pérdida de concentración de su atacante, usaba la poca fuerza que recuperaba al volver en sí para soltarse de él y desaparecerse. Una vez Alexander se esfumó de la escena, el temblor del suelo y el fuego acordonándoles desapareció como si allí no hubiese pasado nada. Storm cayó sobre el suelo, agotada, y Darrow se apoyaba en sus piernas cogiendo aire. Teren guardaba su ira, la reservaría para otro momento. Giró sobre sí y echó a caminar. Darrow intentó pararle.

-          Dónde coño estabas. –se sacudió de su mano y fue a por Storm. La ayudó como pudo a ponerse en pie de nuevo y acto seguido, se desaparecieron a San Mungo. Darrow les siguió y esa vez no le iba a dejar escapar. Le cogió del cuello de su camiseta y le estampó contra la pared, reteniéndole allí.- ¡Dónde estabas! –Teren le miraba, soberbio.- ¡Responde! –no decía nada. Darrow sacó su varita y le apuntó con ella.

-          ¡Darrow, no! –Storm se había apoyado contra una camilla intentando recuperarse de nuevo, alejándose para separar a Darrow de un Teren aún con la rabia en las pupilas. El de Gryffindor se soltaba de la chica.

-          Casi nos matan a todos. –le reprochaba.- Llegamos tarde y casi matan a los Muggle. –se acercaba de nuevo a su rostro para atosigarle. Le empujaba contra la pared.- ¡Dónde coño estabas!

-          Aquí. –respondió al fin. Ausente.

-          No, vine y no estabas, vine y—

-          Estaba en la otra sala. –se excusaba ahora con cierto malestar en la voz. No intentaba defenderse de la presión de su amigo, ni cuando era hablada ni cuando se daba de forma física.

-          Te llamamos, todos te llama—

-          Cerré mi mente. –confesó. A Storm al principio le parecía una excusa pero Darrow pareció verlo como algo posible y, sobre todo, inaceptable.

-          ¿Qué? –no le veía explicación.- Cómo se te ocurre cerrar—

-          Estaba trabajando. En antídoto para el Filtro de Mue—

-          ¡Para qué! –Darrow reprochaba, una vez más.

-          Porque Alexander dijo que estaba trabajando en—

-          ¡En nada, Teren! ¡En el puto ataque, joder!

-          Lo sé. –y eso es lo que más le dolía, que había tenido razón desde el principio. Alexander le conocía tan bien que sabía cómo tenerle ocupado y no había nada mejor que darle la idea equivocada. Concentrado en el antídoto, Teren había pasado la tarde tan focalizado en sus resultados que había cerrado su mente a cualquier conexión de manera involuntaria. Alexander solo necesitaba tenerle ocupado, distraído para llegar antes que nadie e intentar agilizar el trabajo. Lo único que le mantenía de una pieza frente a sí mismo era el hecho de que la familia estaba a salvo y sus amigos también.- Lo siento. –Darrow nunca le había recriminado nada, ni mucho menos exigirle algo, pero respetaba su postura al máximo al saber que estaba en lo cierto. Alejarse de la realidad con un ataque en el horizonte había sido lo más estúpido que había hecho en su vida. Quiso disculparse una vez más, pero Darrow se iba a grandes zancadas hacia la otra sala dando un portazo a su espalda. Storm no dejaba de mirar al chico con el que se había quedado, confusa.

-          Teren… -quiso animarle como pudo.- No pasa nada, estamos todos bien, eso es lo import—

-          Doy los avisos, Storm. –recordó.- Si yo no doy los avisos y nadie lo sabe, Alexander campa a sus anchas.

-          Lo sé, pero—

-          No hay peros que valgan. –no se iba a permitir el lujo de recibir compasión. Fue hacia ella y la cogió de la mano. Cuando la soltó, estaban en Hogwarts, frente a la enfermería.- Pídeles que te curen las heridas, no te preocupes, no harán preguntas.

-          ¿No puedes tu—

-          No. Hoy no. –no se veía con fuerzas. Tampoco se quedó a escuchar más, regresó a San Mungo, al mismo lugar en el que se encontraba antes, dejándose caer contra la pared y barriendo con su espalda hasta el suelo.

Había sido un incrédulo. Ni tener finalmente el antídoto contra la perfeccionada pócima de Muertos en Vida le podía sacar del estado en el que se veía inmerso. Había fallado al Eje de la peor manera posible, dejándoles sin rumbo y con la presión de hacerlo todo mal y tarde. Se consolaba como podía, pensando en que la familia Muggle estaba sana y salvo con Violetta en el Ministerio, pero la voz de la Aurora se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Había sido ella la que a gritos le traía de vuelta sobre sí para exigirle acción, diciéndole que Darrow había tenido que incumplir la norma del Ministerio de no apariciones para poder dejar al matrimonio en lugar seguro. Acto seguido se había quedado bloqueado, el pánico se había apoderado de sus posibles reacciones y le llevó demasiado tiempo concentrarse en dar con Darrow. Presa del terror, el no ser capaz de dar con él le hizo pensar en la peor de las circunstancias, y eso le hacía entorpecer más en sus funciones.

Se alivió al dar con él y hacerlo con vida, al igual que a Storm, y solo pudo desfogarse contra Alexander guardándose en su interior otras mil formas diferentes de haber descargado su rabia contra su cuerpo.

Les había fallado, y cualquier compasión hacia él le iba a resultar inútil.

Dejó de odiarse a sí mismo por un instante, distraído por el ruido que se daba en la sala de al lado. Darrow debía de estar toqueteando cosas, y eso le hizo ir a comprobarlo. Abrió la puerta apresurado y su amigo ni siquiera se giró a recibirle. Estaba intentando realizar una mezcla básica herbovitalizante para recuperar su resistencia. Teren fue al estante contrario y le ofreció una ya finalizada, sin decir palabra. También en silencio, él la cogía y se la tomaba de un trago.

-          Estás abusando mucho de ella. –Darrow no respondió. Teren le había estado preparando esa mezcla durante dos semanas para mantenerle activo y preparado en caso de ataque.- Lo siento. –aprovechó para disculparse de nuevo, apoyándose sobre la mesa.- Todo. De verdad que lo siento—

-          Para. –le frenó, desganado.- Ya está, ha pasado. No hay nada que hacerle.

-          ¿Nada que hacerle? He puesto en peligro a todo el mundo, a la familia Muggle, a Storm, a la gente del Ministerio, a todo el jodido Eje. A ti.

-          Estamos bien. Todos, ya está—

-          Era incapaz de dar contigo. –continuó.- Cuando Violetta me contactó, no fui capaz de conectar contigo. –Alexander le estaba dominando por aquel entonces.- Si llega a haber pasado algo, si te llega a haber hecho algo, te juro que… -había alzado una mano y ahora la envolvía en un puño, contrayendo la rabia en él. Darrow se acercaba a él y le abrazaba en el acto, descargando en el gesto cualquier energía que la pócima que se había tomado pudiese haberle dado. Teren hundió su rostro en el pecho del chico, que no le dejaba irse.

-          Lo siento. –Darrow se disculpaba, sintiendo a Teren negar.- Siento como te he hablado, y lo que he hecho, soy un imbécil, estaba acojonado de que te hubiese pasado algo. No era yo... Me va a explotar la jodida cabeza con todo esto. –el chico seguía negando, así que Darrow se separó de él y le mantuvo al frente con sus manos en su rostro.- Teren, no es tu culpa. –Los ojos del chico brillaban, reteniendo un llanto que quería estallar en él.- No es tu culpa. –el muchacho volvió a negar, rechazaba de todas maneras cualquier posible excusa que le dieran a su fallo, y Darrow lo último que quería era su amigo se viese culpable de algo así. Volvió a abrazarle.- Estamos vivos por ti. –le recordó.- No solo hoy, siempre, joder, no lo olvides. No se te ocurra olvidarte de eso. –Sabía que Teren había decidido dar rienda suelta a su llanto, lo sentía por los espasmos de su cuerpo, tenso de pies a cabeza. Le acogió con más fuerza.- No le des el gusto de verte culpable, Teren. No se lo des. –le sintió negar, a lo que quiera que negase. Hundió su rostro en el cuello de su amigo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, fuerte, antes de rodearle por los hombros con su brazo y anclarle aún más a él. No se iba a ir, no le iba a soltar hasta asegurarse de forma certera de que su amigo aceptaba su mensaje.- No es tu culpa... -le llevase el tiempo que le llevase hacérselo ver.- No es tu culpa…

 


	34. Chapter 34

No le gustaba verse inmersa en silencios incómodos, y ese era uno de los peores. Había seguido los pasos de Wansky hasta su despacho y una vez dentro se había limitado a verle calmar su estrés. Colocaba papeles que tenía dispersos sobre la mesa, guardaba lápices, plumines, libros, y varios pares de gafas en diferentes cajoneras. Daba vueltas por el cuarto buscando por las estanterías algo que coger sin llegar a hacerse con nada al final. Mientras, Ysera se había dejado caer en la silla frente a su mesa esperando a que el tiempo pasase y la paz la acompañase.

Otro ataque, en esos mismos momentos. Darrow, a saber dónde. Teren, en San Mungo preparado, y Storm… solo esperaba que la chica por algún motivo hubiese decidido no acudir a la defensa, quedándose con ese pensamiento de esperanza para el resto de la tarde.

No dejaba de mirar al profesor, angustiada por su propia angustia. Sentía que algo raro pasaba esa vez, que la situación no era igual que durante los últimos ataques. Por algún motivo, que Wansky estuviese tan alterado le hacía pensar que algo malo estaba teniendo lugar, y no podía sobrevivir lo que quedaba de tarde con ello dentro.

-          Profesor…-con brusquedad, se giró a ella.- ¿Va todo bien?

-          Oh, sí, no te preocupes, es solo que… -se arrepintió de su propia puntualización. Sonrió negando.- No merece la pena darle vueltas.

-          A qué. –por la costumbre de ver a Teren y Darrow haciéndolo, Ysera ya conocía una expresión como la que Wansky repetía a lo largo de la tarde. La de conectar con otras mentes. Debía de estar recibiendo mensajes, o mandándolos. Que alguno pudiese ser negativo la ponía en aún mayor tensión.- Profesor, qué pasa…-daba la espalda a la chica.- Por favor, quiero saberlo, mis amigos están ahí fuera, y yo estoy aquí encerrada sin poder hacer nada… -se había alzado esperando que su presencia incómoda pudiese forzar respuestas. Wansky se giró a ella.- ¿Están bien, les ha pasado algo? –el profesor volvió a sonreír con cierto lamento.

-          Brice y Pemberton están bien, hasta lo que sabemos. La familia Muggle acaba de ser llevada al Ministerio. –la chica asintió, tomando nota de la información e intentando cuadrarla en su contexto. Le fallaba algo.

-          ¿Entonces…? –recapituló.- Le ha pasado algo a… -iba a preguntar de forma genérica, hasta que su pecho dio un vuelco resumiendo sus cuestiones.- Teren ¿está bien? –con más miedo que necesidad, le preguntó. Que el profesor guardase silencio solo hacía que Ysera se rindiese al pánico. Alzó una mano hacia la boca, tapando cualquier gemido o sollozo.

-          No lo sabemos. –anunció.- Nadie sabe dónde está.

-          Como que nadie—

-          Violetta dio el aviso a Sarah Enston porque era incapaz de contactar con Stringer y, por seguridad, no podía contactar con Brice… Hace dos horas desde que Brice y los demás entraron en batalla, intentaron llevar a la familia a San Mungo pero nadie estaba esperando. Nadie sabe dónde está. –Ysera se dejó caer sobre la silla, aturdida. No quería ponerse en lo peor.

-          Pero… -buscaba algo que la tranquilizase.- Puede ser que esté en otro lado, puede—

-          Por supuesto, Sevriens, por favor, no tomes mi impaciencia como algo negativo. Suelo ser muy catastrofista. –demasiado tarde.- Es solo que… Stringer nunca cierra su mente, y nadie puede contactar con él. Podría estar inconsciente o podría simplemente haber cortado la conexión, por favor, ignora mis angustias. –veía que Ysera volvía a temblar.

-          Difícil hacerlo… -confesó.

-          Si sé algo, te informaré. ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti mientras esperamos? –decidió dejar de lado sus propios deseos para intentar complacerla a ella también. Ysera negaba buscando algo que decir, algo que pudiese distraerla lo más mínimo de la idea de que Teren pudiese estar en peligro. Nada que se le pasase por la cabeza resultaba distracción suficiente.

-          Necesito ayuda. –solo una cosa podía mantenerla con la cabeza donde quería tenerla.

-          Claro, dime—

-          Necesito entrenamiento. –Wansky claramente no esperaba algo así.- Prácticamente no sé defenderme, lo único que conozco es lo que aprendemos en clase de Defensa, y alguna cosa más suelta que he aprendido por mi cuenta, pero eso no es suficiente si Alexander intenta atacarme. –el profesor no se alegraba mucho por sus intenciones, ella podía verlo.

-          Por qué exactamente quieres—

-          No tengo pensado ir a las defensas. –puntualizó. Al menos para alejar la idea.- Pero no quiero estar encerrada en este despacho o en cualquier otro lugar cada día esperando que nadie venga a buscarme. Quiero poder defenderme si algo pasa, sea aquí o en cualquier lado, quiero poder manejar mi vida y para eso quiero aprender a defenderme. –como si le diesen una mala noticia, el rostro de Wansky solo mostraba lástima.- Nadie parece querer ayudarme… -no iba a exponer ni a Eo ni a Teren, mucho menos en ese momento de incertidumbre.- He estado leyendo algunos libros, sobre artes oscuras, no para usarla –se adelantó, por si acaso.- solo para saber a qué me enfrento y poder defenderme… Pero ya no los tengo conmigo. –tampoco iba a meter a Damen en eso.- No pido que me de clases… Pero que me diga cómo puedo practicar, o responder mis dudas… Es profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. No puedo ir a Santoro con esto…

-          No, claramente no. –al menos en eso coincidían.- Verás, Sevriens…-cogía aire, buscando un sitio en su mesa ahora ordenada en donde sentarse.- Es complicado. –comenzaba.- Entiendo perfectamente tu postura, tu necesidad. Tenerte encerrada para protegerte no es la solución, porque al fin y al cabo los que tendrían que estar encerrados son los que de primeras te atacan, pero… -Ysera sabía desde el primer momento que Wansky le iba a intentar cambiar de ruta.- Hay un motivo por el cual nadie te quiere enseñar. Bueno, no, perdona… -se disculpaba al ver el rostro de Ysera.- No es que exista un motivo como tal, más bien, un temor. –ella no comprendía.- Sé que me acabas de decir que no tienes interés en ir a las defensas, pero… Eso es porque ahora mismo no te ves capacitada.

-          Qué quiere decir… -no le apetecía oír a Wansky yéndose por las ramas. Él lo notó.

-          En el momento en el que tengas los más mínimos conocimientos no querrás que nadie te proteja, nadie más que tú. Puede que cambies de idea en cuanto ir a las defensas, puede que… -no supo bien qué decir. A Ysera el rumbo que tomaba esa conversación no terminaba de fascinarle. Para empezar, parecía ser que todos sabían mejor que ella lo que quería o no hacer. Que todos habían dedicado suficiente tiempo a pensar en ello mientras la chica se limitaba a vivir en la ignorancia. Hasta ese momento, Wansky no le decía nada que ella misma no supiese, ni siquiera acertaba del todo. Ella quería ir a las defensas, protegerse y ayudar pese a no tener los conocimientos necesarios para ello. Puesto que nadie parecía querer enseñarla, al menos, pretendía aprender por su cuenta y defenderse. Pero Wansky dejaba claro que había algo más de lo que ella le resultaba lógico.- Puede que el poder que obtengas en base a ese conocimiento te supere.

-          ¿Me supere? –eso claramente no lo comprendía.

-          Hay rasgos que te caracterizan, a ti y a muchos, por los cuales el Sombrero Seleccionador te posiciona donde lo hace. Algo muy identificativo de los que somos elegidos para Slytherin es el deseo por conseguir lo que nos proponemos. Para nosotros no existen más opciones que el obtener el resultado que buscamos. Y el camino hacia ello supone muchos retos a evitar y caminos a seguir, y eso puede no ser del todo bueno. Al fin y al cabo el rumbo a seguir hacia, sea cual sea nuestro deseo, no siempre tiene por qué ser—

-          Insinúa que puedo acabar siendo como Alexander. –leyó entre líneas. Que no se lo negase, le hacía confirmarlo.- Que aprender a defenderme me puede llevar a querer—

-          No como Alexander, Sevriens. Nadie espera que te conviertas en lo que es él, al igual que nadie lo espera de Stringer. Porque sus valores son muy diferentes. –quiso salvaguardar.- Pero… -no encontraba las palabras.- Hay más de un motivo por el cual su amigo Stringer no participa en los enfrentamientos. Más allá de sentirse más cómodo en un laboratorio de Pociones. Y es que existe la posibilidad de que su poder se le vuelva en contra. Stringer es el mago más capacitado que yo he conocido, más que Alexander, y usar su poder para canalizar su rabia o como sed de venganza o simplemente como un método defensivo… Puede llegar a ser incontrolable hasta para él mismo. –la idea hacía que Ysera temblase.- Y eso no significa que Stringer acabe siendo como Alexander, pero su poder es tal que por intentar parar a alguien como Dantsov, se terminan usando métodos que uno no querría y eso… A fin de cuentas, por mucho que nos guste la venganza –se sonrió con tristeza.- nos coloca muchas veces en el mismo lugar.

-          Pero yo no soy Teren. –databa lo obvio.- Quiero decir, no tengo ni la mitad de su poder—

-          Pero tienes los mismos motivos por los que querer luchar. Ambos sois nacidos de Muggle, ambos sois objetivos claros de los puristas. Con ambas familias en el punto de mira… Vuestras situaciones son similares, pese a que vosotros seáis diferentes, compartís muchos valores, y en cambio... –ella bajó la mirada, incómoda.- Sevriens, si eres Slytherin y él es Ravenclaw es por algo que lleváis muy dentro los dos. Cuando Stringer llegó a la escuela, ajeno a todo lo que se venía encima, su único deseo era el de aprender. Cosechar conocimiento y hacerse grande en base a ello. Luego las cosas se empezaron a torcer y, sí, sigue siendo el mismo, pero una parte de él toma otros caminos a veces, por culpa de gente como Alexander.-pausó.- Tú, en cambio… ¿no te has preguntado por qué estás en Slytherin si gente como Alexander también lo está? –asintió.- ¿Qué sentiste cuando leíste la carta de admisión? Cuando supiste que eras una bruja y que podías formarte. –lo pensó. Detenidamente, Wansky no la forzaba a hablar. Lo había pensado demasiadas veces.

-          Quería hacerme valer. –él asintió.- Quería aprender, como todos, supongo, pero…

-          No por el simple hecho de ganar conocimiento. –añadió él. Ahora ella asentía.

-          Quiero demostrar que soy capaz de ser una gran bruja. Quiero poder conseguir lo que me proponga, sea lo que sea. –a su mente volvió el recuerdo de cuando recibió su varita, cuando esta la escogió. La fuerza que sintió recorriendo su cuerpo, como si esta hablase con ella. Las ganas que la poseyeron por darle uso y demostrar sus capacidades.

-          ¿Sabes por qué Alexander es Slytherin? –no lo pensó mucho tiempo.

-          Porque quiere demostrar que es el mejor mago del mundo. Hacer valer todo lo que piensa, y a sí mismo… -él asintió.- Pues siento comunicarle que no lo es. –añadió. Wansky sonreía.- Teren le da mil vueltas.

-          Lo cual es peligroso.

-          ¿Teren?

-          No, que Alexander sepa que Stringer es mejor que él. Y créeme, lo sabe. Y como le decía antes, baches que esquivar de cara a nuestros objetivos… -un nudo en la garganta impidió a Ysera responder.- No soy nadie para cuestionar a Brice y compañía, es normal que no quieran que tu moralidad peligre, alejándote de todo esto cuanto puedan, pero… Tampoco soy nadie para impedirte aprender. Y menos en mi asignatura. –se alzó, dirigiéndose hacia la estantería. No necesitó leer muchos lomos para dar con el libro que buscaba.- Voy a darte una guía bastante completa, puedes hacer con ella lo que quieras…-se había acercado a Ysera para ofrecérsela, quedándose a mitad de camino, con ella curioseando la portada desde su asiento. No tardó en comprobar que Wansky no estaba allí con ella. Sus ojos cerrados, el rostro tenso… Sin moverse le cedía el libro que ahora ella cogía sin prestarle mucha atención.- Es Stringer. –Ysera se alzó, guiada por la expectación. Wansky no dijo nada más, solo abrió los ojos confundido y miró hacia su puerta. En la lejanía, pasos. Ysera fue a abrir apresurada para comprobar que Teren caminaba veloz hacia la escalera que llevaba al despacho.

-          ¡Teren! –gritó aliviada. El muchacho frenó en seco dubitativo al no esperarla allí. Aun así no le negó el abrazo cuando llegó al suelo para demostrarle lo feliz que era de verle.- Gracias, gracias por estar bien. –le besó en la mejilla.- Gracias. –él asentía, separándose un poco.- Qué ha pasado, dónde estabas—

-          He de hablar con Wansky. –tajante. Se disculpaba con Ysera apresuradamente para ir hacia la escalera y subirla lo más rápido posible. Estuvo dentro cerca de diez minutos, los que la chica esperó fuera.

-          ¿Qué ha pasado? –quería conocimiento general, ahora Teren no tenía que irse.

-          Nada, todos está bien.

-          Ya, pero—

-          Ysera, nada. –claramente no tenía ganas de hablar, aunque el libro que la chica portaba en la mano pareció despertar su interés. No de la mejor manera.- Qué haces con eso…

-          Wansky me lo ha dado. –no veía ningún sentido ocultarle esa información.- Para aprender a defenderme, y todo e—

-          ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que te dije? ¿Lo que os dije? –por miedo a que Eo estuviese metida en aquello, quiso detallarlo.- Dije que no hicieseis nada, que no—

-          Wansky me lo ha dado porque ha querido, Teren, yo no he le he pedido que me lo de. Solo le he dicho que quería ayuda para aprender a defenderme—

-          Lo cual te dije que no hicieses. –insistía. A Ysera la ilusión por verle sano y salvo ya no le servía de nada en comparación con la rabia que le causaba.

-          ¿Acaso eres mi padre? Teren, llevo toda la tarde aquí metida porque no puedo estar sola no vaya a ser que me maten, porque no sabría defender—

-          Me da igual—

-          Y a mí me da igual lo que digas. Lo que digáis todos. –defendió.- Solo quería la ayuda de un profesor, para así no hacerte a ti enseñarme nada. Cuando me lo ha dado pensaba dártelo para que me ayudases a—

-          Bueno, pues se me han quitado las ganas. –dio media vuelta para salir de allí, dejándola anonadada.

-          ¿Perdón?

-          No voy a enseñarte, Ysera.

-          Dijiste—

-          Sé lo que dije, es curioso lo selectiva que eres para lo que dije o no. –los ojos de Teren gritaban demasiadas cosas que Ysera no acostumbraba a oírle. Era una situación incómoda, extraña. Ni el día que el chico las encontró practicando junto al lago parecía tan alterado.

-          Teren qué ha pasado… -recuperó. Él la miraba aún con su pecho palpitando.- No estás bien. –fue a tocarle la cara y comprobar su temperatura pero él se alejó.- Teren…

-          Estoy bien.

-          Tienes fiebre, no lo estás. –sin llegar a tocarle, sintió el calor que radiaba.

-          Es la presión. –resumió. No quería mirarla, se sentía incómodo.

-          Por qué no respondías… -sabía que había algo que no le contaba, algo más que provocaba su estado anímico.- ¿Están todos bien? –a esas alturas, ya temía que alguien que no fuese Darrow o Storm hubiese podido sufrir algún daño. Él asintió, mordiéndose el labio.

-          No gracias a mí, pero sí, lo están. –dejaba ver. Ysera se acercó un poco a él, sin moverse más que para dar los pasos. Quería hacerle sentir acompañado, sin atosigarle a la vez. Le dio también tiempo suficiente para recapacitar, encontrar las palabras adecuadas.- Estaba en la sede trabajando, y cerré mi mente. No oí el aviso ni pude por ello avisar a nadie. Eso es todo. –de forma resumida, Ysera lograba comprender.

-          Pero Teren, estabas trabajando, no pasa nada, no siempre se puede—

-          Estaba perdiendo el tiempo. –corrigió.- Pensaba que Alexander estaba tramando algo que no era, y mientras yo me encebollaba en que hacía lo correcto él casi mata a una familia, a Darrow, a Storm, y a todos—

-          Teren, para, no…-ahora se acercó a él un poco más, cogiéndole de la mano, que temblaba.- Nadie sabe a qué juega, estoy segura de que trabajabas en algo que puede ser de ayuda igualmente. Teren… -atrajo su mirada.- No siempre se puede estar al cien por cien. Ni siquiera tú puedes. No te pongas esa presión… -tras estar con Darrow, Teren había decidido volver a Hogwarts asumiendo que nada iba a cambiar en lo que quedase de día. Sus sensaciones eran las mismas, su culpa seguía intacta.

-          No quiero seguir hablando de esto. –ya bastante tenía con que su cabeza no le diese un respiro. Al menos quería dejar su garganta aparcada. Ysera asintió, respetándolo.- Siento como te he hablado.

-          No, no… -le exculpaba.- No pasa nada—

-          Pero mantengo lo que he dicho. –tampoco ella esperaba que ahora recapitulase y cambiase de idea. No se iba a poner a discutir con él en cambio, prefería verle mejorar.- No deberías hacer estas cosas.

-          Voy a hacerlas, Teren. –informó, amablemente.- Contigo o sin ti, de vosotros depende que me forme bien o no. –dejaba la pelota en su tejado, a lo que él asentía aceptando que ahora era de su posesión.

No le apetecía meterse en otro jardín a esas alturas del día, bastante cargaba ya a sus espaldas. Lo único positivo que podía sacar de un sábado como aquel es que la defensa en cuestión no había durado mucho. Alexander y los suyos habían aprovechado su desconexión para intentar acabar con los Muggles de una manera rápida, por lo que la defensa del Eje lo único que hizo fue alargar ese proceso hasta que su bando se vio favorecido.

Aun así quería dejar eso atrás, al menos de cara a la gente, ya se dedicaría tiempo a machacarse a sí mismo en el plano personal. No había querido extenderse mucho con Wansky cuando este le preguntaba detalles y tampoco iba a hacerlo con Ysera, y menos tras ver lo que la chica se proponía. No sabía cómo hacerla ver que era demasiado arriesgado tanto para ella como para el Eje que se iniciase en la defensa oscura. Aun así, asumía que al menos la chica había sido inteligente, a su pesar, de cederle la responsabilidad. Claramente era mejor que él o alguien en quien Teren confiara le enseñase a defenderse, a que lo hiciese sola y el resultado fuese catastrófico. Pero ya vería, claramente esa noche no iba a darle vueltas al asunto.

Aunque el ver a Eo le hizo replanteárselo seriamente.

Incapaz de quedarse quieta, la menor de los Brice había abandonado la Sala Común de Hufflepuff al ver a ciertos miembros del Eje procedentes de su casa salir despavoridos al exterior como su vida o la de alguien dependiese de ello. Ver gente correr nunca era buena señal, no al menos cuando había un ataque en marcha.

Odiaba estar incomunicada, de la forma que fuese. Y esa vez ni siquiera tenía a Storm o Ysera para estar en compañía. Storm había pasado a formar parte de los que la mantenían en ascuas durante las defensas, mientras que Ysera… Pensar en ella aguó más sus deseos por mantener la poca calma que pudiese llegar a tener. La chica estaba en paradero desconocido, o lo que era peor, con Damen. Y si todo era un plan del chico para retenerla fuera de Hogwarts, y si estaba en peligro, y si ya era demasiado tarde… Las dudas podían con ella, y no tenía forma alguna de resolverlas.

Desesperada, salió de la Sala Común sin desprenderse de su varita, la cual agarraba fervientemente en caso de tener que usarla. No sabía ni a dónde ir ni qué hacer, solo sabía que pasase lo que pasase, tras aquel día iba a ponerse manos a la obra en cuanto a mejorar sus conocimientos de defensa.

Fue a la biblioteca y preguntó a Targer si por algún motivo Ysera trabajaba esa tarde. Sabía que tenía planes con Damen pero tenía esperanzas en que por algún motivo estos hubiesen sido cancelados debido al horario laboral de la chica. Pero nada, Targer no sabía nada de su ayudante y tampoco reparó en preocuparse. No le quedaba otra que recorrer pasillos y aulas en busca de alguien que pudiese mantenerla al tanto, aunque se arriesgase exponiéndose por allí. Concluyó su búsqueda cayendo rendida junto al aula abandonada el séptimo piso que su hermano y Teren usaban para el Eje.

Su corazón latía a mil por hora, invadido cada vez más por imaginaciones grotescas sobre todo lo que podía estar pasando. Se intentaba convencer de que aquella no era una situación diferente, que su hermano saldría de aquella con vida y Storm, pese a ser primeriza, lo haría de la misma manera. Que nadie del Eje, les conociese o no, sufriría daño alguno. Pero el encontrarse tan sola en ese momento no ayudaba a la positividad. De ninguna de las maneras.

No le quedaba más remedio que esperar, y esperar. Y lo hizo en la séptima planta de Hogwarts con el deseo de que alguien, fuese quien fuese, se apareciese en la sala del Eje. Pero allí no hubo movimiento alguno en horas, así que la paciencia de Eo se evaporó de la misma manera en la que lo hacían sus esperanzas. Cambió de destino, puso como sede a su espera el vestíbulo. Quisiesen o no, muchos tendrían que cruzar sus pasillos en algún momento, o eso quería ver. Allí estuvo otra gran parte de la tarde, sentada sobre las escaleras o caminando hacia la salida para volver a regresar. Varita en mano sin confiar en nada ni nadie. Y allí nadie acudió que fuese del Eje. No hasta que su hermano apareció de la nada por la puerta. A Eo le faltó tiempo para correr.

-          ¡Darrow! –él cesó de andar, dejó que su hermana llegase a él para abrazarle y acogerla de vuelta. Como siempre, el gesto con ella era más sentido de lo que de primeras se podía imaginar. No se hacía a la idea de lo mucho que temía su pérdida hasta que finalmente confirmaba su supervivencia. Y él… Eo para él era la vuelta a casa. El punto y seguido a toda esa historia. La acogía con tanta fuerza que la hacía levitar. Ella no se soltaba a su cuello.- Gracias a Merlín. Tenía un horrible presentimiento. –confesó. Él la miró aturdido, aún agotado por el viaje.

-          ¿De qué? ¿Tan poco confías en mis habilidades? –siempre intentaba sacarle una sonrisa. Recuperar su alegría tras saber que Eo la había perdido por horas. Ella sonreía siempre, también gratificada por el hecho de que a él le hacía bien.

-          ¿Estáis todos bien? –que Darrow se hubiese atrevido a bromear no podía ser sinónimo de malas noticias. Que asintiese así se lo confirmaba.

-          Enteros y de una pieza.

-          ¿Storm? ¿Dónde está—

-          Teren la llevó a la enfermería. Ha sido un día un poco caótico, era mejor que se tratase aquí.

-          Oh… -por algún motivo, tal vez esperanza, no había revisado la enfermería.- ¿Muchos heridos?

-          No, pero… Da igual. –no quería preocuparla. Eo insistía.

-          Qué ha pasado, por qué—

-          Simplemente no han salido las cosas como esperábamos. Todos hemos sobrevivido, no te preocupes…

-          ¿Entonces? –él suspiró, un gesto que le suponía un gran esfuerzo, como todo lo que hiciese a su cuerpo hacer.

-          Teren estaba muy liado en la sede y cerró conexiones, por eso nos enteramos tarde del ataque. Ha sido un poco caótico hasta que él apareció. –se negaba a aportarle información referente al encuentro con Alexander. Por su bien y sobre todo el de su hermana, que claramente no lo aguantaría de una pieza. Tampoco iba a entrar en detalles sobre el estado anímico del chico.- ¿Quieres que vayamos a ver a Storm? –él también quería saber cómo se encontraba la chica, no esperaba que Eo tuviese malas noticias que darle que le hiciesen posponerlo.

-          Espera… -le mantenía.- ¿Dónde está Ysera? –por algún motivo esperaba que su hermano lo supiese, pero su gesto confundido demostraba que no.

-          ¿No ha estado contigo?

-          No. –aclaraba. Y le recordó.- Había quedado con Damen… -la incertidumbre seguía aferrada al rostro de Darrow, que dejaba vagando su mirada intentando saber dónde podría estar. El chico no podía perder la calma, no delante de su hermana.

-          Busquemos a Teren. –echó a andar.

-          ¿Teren? ¿Por qué? –no respondió, se limitó a andar a prisas hacia las escaleras. Teren le había dicho que iría a hablar con Wansky antes de desaparecerse, así que tendría que estar en el despacho del profesor. Fueron hacia la tercera planta para chocarse no solo con Teren, sino con Ysera también, que iba a su espalda.

-          ¡Ysera! –Eo corrió a abrazarla, siendo correspondida. No fue un abrazo eterno, la de Slytherin también quería abrazar a Darrow. Quitarse el pesar al por fin verle con vida una vez más. Y por su parte, Teren recogía a una exhausta Eo entre sus brazos. Él si necesitó acogerla un poco más de tiempo, aunque eso le supusiese recordar el riesgo que corría.

-          ¿Dónde has estado? –Darrow tuvo que preguntar, curioso.

-          Con Wansky… Damen me dejó aquí. –Teren y Darrow se miraron, el primero alzó una ceja.

-          ¿Y estás bien?

-          ¿Yo? Sí… ¿Dónde está Storm? –esperaba haberla encontrado con ellos, se impacientó.- ¿Está bien? ¿Está en la sede—

-          Está en la enfermería… -Teren la tranquilizaba.- Está bien, solo están curando heridas. –la animaba con la mano a seguir el camino que llevaría a la sala de curas. No perdió el tiempo, ni siquiera escuchó la manera que Teren tenía por intentar relajarla. Corrió a la enfermería para llegar y abrir la puerta despreocupada por las consecuencias de eso.

-          ¡Señorita! –la enfermera llamaba su atención por el escándalo. Ysera no le dedicó ni un segundo, corrió a la camilla en donde su amiga estaba.

-          ¡Storm! –llegó a ella y se tumbó a abrazarla.- Qué te ha pasado.

-          Nada, nada. –le daba una palmada para que dejase de espachurrarla.- Heridas superficiales.

-          ¿Y por qué estás aquí? ¿Qué haces tumb—

-          Estoy un poco mareada, me han dado herbovitalizante para recuperar energía. –Ysera accedió a respirar con normalidad.

-          Entonces estás bien…

-          Sí…

-          ¿Cómo ha ido? –ya entraba en un terreno más interno. Storm se encogió de hombros, no muy convencida.

-          No sabría explicarlo. Digamos que no te recomiendo la experiencia… -Ysera hizo un puchero sincero, sin soltarle la mano a su amiga. A los pocos segundo los otros tres hacían acto de presencia, y era Eo la que ahora corría a abrazarla. Volvía a pedir con palmadas que por favor no se tirasen encima.- ¡Que estoy bien! ¿Ves como no tenías que dejarme aquí? –protestaba a Teren, que sonreía cansado.- Me ahorraría dramas.

-          ¿Podrás salir pronto? –Eo compartía la tensión inicial de Ysera.

-          ¡Que estoy bien! –ya no sabía cómo demostrarlo.- Que solo he de quedarme hasta que se me pase el mareo y ¿sabéis qué? Me mareáis. Las dos. –lo dijo con rabia, esperando hacer efecto. Tal vez fue demasiado drástico.

-          Vale, vale, nos vamos. –Ysera la acogía para darle dos besos fuertes y soltarse.- Que quiero que descanses—

-          Te esperamos por el Gran Comedor o algo. –Eo hacía lo mismo, y acto seguido, se iban por la puerta.

-          ¿Tienen planes o de verdad ha sido así de efectivo? –preguntó.

-          Creo que han estado tan asustadas que prefieren dejarte sola el tiempo que haga falta con tal de no verte aquí. –Darrow confesó.

-          Yo si no os importa… -Teren se excusaba.

-          Ey… -Darrow le paraba, cogiéndole por la muñeca.- Cena algo. –asintió con pesadez, pero aceptando. Antes de marcharse, se despidió de Storm con un gesto fugaz. Los dos que se quedaban le siguieron con la mirada hasta que desapareció.

-          Me alegra ver que al menos ya no le quieres matar. –comentó ella. Darrow se sonrió triste.

-          Está muy jodido.

-          La ha liado un poco, sí…

-          No ha sido su culpa. –le defendió.- Alexander le hizo centrarse en lo que no era, eso es todo. –Storm alzó las manos.

-          Que no le culpo, pero la ha liado. Como la liamos los demás.

-          ¿Te refieres a cuando no cumples mis órdenes? –la chica alzó una ceja, juzgándole.

-          ¿Perdona?

-          Te dije que te quedases con Marcus.

-          Pero no me dijiste qué hacer—

-          Te dije que te quedases, suficiente.

-          Pero—

-          Schs. –la mandaba callar con un dedo sobre los labios. Ella paraba de hablar de primeras, pero duró poco. Le dio un manotazo.

-          Te salvé la vida, desgraciado. –Darrow reía.- Sí, eso, ríete… Que las quemaduras que tengo son por ti.

-          Yo no te pedí que entrases. –mantenía ese tono cómico. Ella se contagiaba.

-          La próxima vez te dejo morir. –burló. A él se le quitó la alegría, aunque mantuvo la sonrisa. Miró hacia abajo.

-          Era la intención, sí. –recordó. A Storm también se le fue el humor.

-          Lo decía en broma—

-          No. –cortó.- No deberías.

-          Darrow, no voy a dejar que te maten, eh, si esa era tu intención… -paró de hablar al sentir que el chico reía. Con el gesto aún bajo, Darrow alzaba la mirada para dar con la de ella.- Qué te pasa ahora.

-          Es la tercera vez hoy que me llamas por mi nombre. –le fue a reprochar cualquiera que fuese su respuesta pero al entenderla se quedó callada. No tenía forma de comprobar las otras dos, pero era consciente, de forma tardía, de que ahora sí que lo había hecho.

-          ¿Qué importa eso? –le quitó importancia.- ¿Cómo narices lo sabes tú? ¿No has estado bastante ocupado como para fijarte en eso?

-          ¿Qué me llames Darrow?  ¿Cómo no me voy a fijar? Pensé que era alguien fingiendo ser tú, una multijugos o algo… -rio. Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-          Me tomas por un demonio y en realidad te voy salvando la vida. –Darrow volvía a bajar la mirada con una sonrisa triste.

-          Y te doy las gracias. –cogía la mano de la chica y le daba una palmada suave. Luego, la retenía con la suya. Storm la miraba perpleja, como si ese simple gesto de agradecimiento a ella le supusiese mucho más. Tuvo que tragar saliva, forzada por su propio organismo. Se concentró en darle normalidad.

-          No las des, para eso estamos. –miraba ahora al lado opuesto, inquieta.- Tú también me protegiste frente a Alexander. Gracias.

-          Para eso estamos. –repitió esperando hacerla reír, como él. Pero Storm no rio. Sentía un cosquilleo subiendo por su brazo hacia su pecho, y no estaba cómoda. Darrow supuso que él era el culpable, así que la soltó.

-          En fin, te… dejo, descansar.

-          ¿Los demás están bien? –miraba ahora al frente, a los pies de su cama. Darrow, a su izquierda, asentía.

-          Sí, y hemos llevado a tres puristas al Ministerio, no está nada mal. Me han dicho que dos a causa de un hechizo procedente de la casa… -se hacía el loco. Ella, aún concentrada en el final de su cama, se sonrió.- Gracias, por todo.

-          Deja de darme las—

-          Me has salvado la vida.

-          Ya, bueno, pero—

-          Storm, nadie se apareció en la casa para hacerlo. Tú en cambio fuiste a pie hasta ella. –se negaba a mirarle. No quería sentir la presión en el pecho que sentía cada vez que coincidía con sus ojos. Le era más fácil fingir normalidad si se la retiraba.

-          No sé de qué te quejas, te pasas pidiéndole a todo el mundo que te deje morir…

-          No me quejo. Pero también te lo pedí a ti y tú en cambio no me hiciste caso. Y si me lo hubieses hecho, bueno, no estaría aquí.

-          Te menosprecias. –era demasiado para ella estarle escuchando así. Quiso enderezar la conversación hacia la posición del chico.- Quién sabe—

-          Storm… -él se negaba. Forzada por la situación, giró el rostro a él.- Gracias. –se acercó a ella y besó su sien, acariciando con cariño luego su cabeza para así marchar y dejarla descansar. Muy a su desgracia, ese gesto la tuvo en tensión tanto tiempo que cuando se vio capacitada para relajarse, la enfermera la pidió que abandonase la cama.

Bajó al Gran Comedor pese a las horas tardías para al menos cenar algo. No esperaba encontrarse con nadie a esas alturas de la noche, pero Ysera y Eo cenaban juntas en la mesa de Hufflepuff esperándola tranquilamente. Ysera se alzó a por ella nada más verla, abrazándola una vez más aunque esta vez con distancias para no agotarla. La cogió de la mano y la llevó a la mesa, impidiéndola moverse mientras ella y Eo le colocaban cosas en el plato para que comiese. Sabia que no era algo que se fuese a repetir mucho, y también era consciente de que ambas chicas debían de haber sufrido bastante durante esa tarde, así que se limitó a agradecérselo y a comer con compañía.

Eo les contó cómo había sido su tarde, mientras Ysera hacía lo propio sin entrar en detalles respecto a la conversación de Wansky. A Storm se le paró el corazón cuando su compañera de casa empezó a hablar pues no había caído en ningún momento desde el comienzo de la defensa en que la chica estaba con Damen. Ella y Eo compartieron una mirada cómplice con la que desaprobaban todo aquello, aunque como no era la noche de discutir ni dar discursos, lo dejaron pasar.

No tuvieron muchos minutos de descanso. Pese a que Darrow ya estaba en su dormitorio tras una cena rápida, obligado por todos a tomarse un respiro al fin, muchos otros miembros del Eje pasaban al lado de Storm para alegrarse por su estado y agradecerla su actuación ese día. La chica aún no procesaba que lo que había hecho fuese tan importante pero, de oírlo tanto, se fue a la cama con una sensación gratificante de hacer las cosas bien. Y esa lista de cosas empezaba por haberle salvado la vida a Darrow y, con ello, a la familia Muggle.

Durmió como un lirón al igual que hizo su compañera de dormitorio. Eo también durmió de manera plácida, y a Darrow no iba a haber alma en el castillo que pudiese despertarle al día siguiente. Teren en cambio…

A altas horas de la madrugada, aún caminaba por los pasillos tras unas lecturas rápidas en la biblioteca. No le apetecía dormir, no quería sumergirse en un mar de pesadillas que le recomendasen el grave error que había cometido ese día. Y tampoco quería estar recordando lo que había sucedido en base a sus fallidas decisiones, sin poder evitarlo mucho. Nunca se podría arrepentir de haber salvado a Storm y Darrow, al fin y al cabo era lo que le permitía quitarse un mínimo de culpabilidad, sin embargo… Era consciente de que últimamente la presión podía con él. Sucumbía fácilmente a las provocaciones y tenía miedo que llegado el momento, se le fuese de las manos. Confiaba en sí mismo y sus capacidades, pero ese mismo día había estado muy cerca de hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría eternamente, y lo peor es que lo había disfrutado.

Paseando por el pasillo hasta la torre de Ravenclaw pensó que estaba demasiado cansado y aturdido por sus pensamientos nocturnos. Aceptaba que su cabeza debía de estar tan abrumada por sus castigos que lo que veían sus ojos eran parte de su imaginación. Pero era demasiado real. Una inmensa serpiente blanca de ojos verdes se aceraba calmada hacia él desde el final del pasillo. Con pausa, seseando su cuerpo y mirándole con ojos vivos. Él no se movió, no dio un paso más, ni para bien ni para mal. Le devolvía la mirada al animal con la misma decisión que el reptil le mostraba. Sin temerla, pues no la tenía miedo. Dejó que su cuerpo blanco y brillante se acercase a él y le rodease por los pies, sin tocarle. Solo observándole. La seguía con la mirada hasta que el cuerpo de Alexander frente a él le llamaba más la atención.

El de Slytherin iba ya uniformado. Pantalón negro y camisa blanca, abierta por arriba. Su habitual pelo hacia atrás soltaba algunos mechones hacia el frente. Era su único detalle de cansancio, si se podía identificar así. Estaba apoyado con el hombro sobre la pared, de brazos cruzados, mirando a Teren con esa avaricia, esa soberbia que siempre tenía en los ojos.

-          ¿No tienes sueño? –pese a su clásica postura, su voz sonaba diferente esa noche. Como si no estuviese dispuesto a perder mucho tiempo jugando al sarcasmo. Teren arrugó la boca y alzó una ceja.

-          ¿No lo tienes tú?

-          No. –no se lo pensó.

-          Vaya, espero que nada te quite el sueño. –oyó a Lilith emitir su amenaza con la boca abierta a sus pies, defendía así a su dueño. No pudo evitar mirarla, alarmado por su ruido. Alexander rio.

-          Nada me quita el sueño. Nada malo, al menos. –Teren observaba el movimiento de Lilith. No quería estar desconcentrado si esta decidía atacarle.- Me gusta verte en las defensas, Stringer. Es excitante. –fingió un escalofrío.- Tan serio, tan decidido, tan… yo. –Teren sintió una punzada en el pecho que casi le hizo balbucear. Buscó concentrarse, pensó en Darrow, en que él no le permitiría hacerle caso. Quiso pensar con claridad, aceptar el juego de Alexander que usaba para, como siempre, provocarle. Alexander quería verle explotar. Quería verle ser como él porque sabía que esa sería la perdición de Teren. No se lo podía permitir.

-          Perdona ¿te molesta? Que seas equiparable a un nacido de Muggle. –se llevaba la mano al pecho, fingiendo pena.- No me gustaría ofenderte. –esa vez ignoró el sonido que Lilith le dirigía. Se había alzado a su lado sin siquiera él acabado de hablar, dejando sus colmillos prácticamente al lado de su rostro, mirándole con un único deseo.

-          Tranquilo, Stringer. Por más que lo intentas, sigues quedando por los suelos. –con sus colmillos aún aireados, Lilith desafiaba a Teren en su perfil. Él seguía sin inmutarse. El chico de en frente no pudo evitar sonreírse mirando a su mascota.- Creo que le gustas…-fue como si su serpiente se lo confirmase con otro sonido. Un ruido que quedó entrecortado al caer el reptil sobre el suelo de forma plena. Alexander se separó de la pared al verlo. Lilith se retorcía de dolor, girando sin parar en mil formas diferentes sobre su propio cuerpo. Los ruidos que ahora emitían parecían suplicar piedad.- Lilith. –intentó recuperarla de alguna forma, atraerla a él, pero la serpiente seguía agonizando a los pies de Teren que, aún sin moverse, recibía ahora los ojos de Alexander. Unos ojos que claramente estaban impacientes, incómodos. Teren se acercó a él, pasando por alto de la serpiente que aún parecía estar al borde de la muerte. Paró a su lado y se giró a observar a Lilith y su agonía, con total pasividad.

-          Parece que quien está por los suelos no soy yo. –provocaba. Alexander estaba concentrado ahora en su reptil. Parecía intentar por todos los medios posibles cesar su dolor, sin conseguirlo. Teren no podía parar de hacer aquello, de disfrutar de la imagen, ya no de la serpiente, sino del dolor en los ojos de Alexander, sin saber si era más bien a causa de Lilith o de su simple inutilidad junto a él. Pero lo gozaba, sentía demasiada energía en su cuerpo al poder controlar aquello y tener tal impacto. Le daban igual sus conversaciones internas previas, sus intentos por manejar su rabia y no caer tan pronto ante Alexander. En ese momento, en ese preciso instante, lo que le rodeaba le llenaba de vida.- No soy como tú. –se acercó a él a susurrarle, sin dejar de mirar a Lilith.- No lo soy y ni quiero serlo. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque soy mejor que tú.

-          Páralo. –Alexander no tuvo más que suplicarle. Con tanta vergüenza e ira a partes iguales en su voz que dejaba claro lo muy arrepentido que estaba de tener que caer a eso. Teren se sonrió, poderoso.- Stringer, páralo. –insistía, cada vez más angustiado. Su frente sudaba, su cuello estaba marcado por la tensión. Teren accedió, y Lilith dejó de moverse a causa de su dolor para simplemente hacerse una montaña y ocultarse. El de Ravenclaw pudo sentir cómo Alexander absorbía mayor oxígeno una vez el reptil se mantenía con vida. Y eso le llenó aún más.

-          Sigue subestimándome… -con una palmada en su espalda, se despidió.- Será divertido.


	35. Chapter 35

La despertó el tacto suave y peludo de una bola color rosa que emitía un sonido altamente cariñoso.

-           Harry… -le susurró. Pese a no ser su mascota, el pygmypuff de Ysera muchas veces se paseaba hacia la cama contraria para jugar con ella. Normalmente, su pasatiempo favorito a compartir con Storm era el de perderse entre su pelo, especialmente cuando ella dormía y este era incontrolado. El bichillo peludo seguía jugueteando entre su melena, impidiéndola así seguir durmiendo.- Ysera, tu mascota no te quiere. –imagina que su amiga estaría ya despierta. Lo supuso bien al oírla reír.

-           No soy celosa. –se defendió. Storm sopló a Harry y este salió rodando cama abajo. Se colocó sobre la cama para estirarse y confundirse con la imagen de su amiga.

-           ¿Qué lees? –la chica llevaba puesta una sudadera gris básica y tenía el pelo suelto. Sobre sus manos, un libro abierto.

-           Me lo dejó Wansky ayer. –hasta que no hizo amago de moverse, Storm no vio a Cereal dormido sobre sus piernas. La bola rodó un poco hacia la almohada cuando Ysera se bajó de la cama para ir a la de Storm. Le hizo hueco.- Mira, vienen un montón de encantamientos… -había tenido la esperanza de que no se tratase de eso.

-           ¿Por qué lees algo así? Y por qué te lo deja Wansky… -ambas cosas causaban la misma preocupación en ella.

-           Ya dije que quería aprender nuevas cosas. Saber defenderme… Le pregunté a Wansky y me dejó este libro.

-           Ysera, no creo que—

-           ¿Cómo es? –interrumpió, pasando de página.- Alexander, en un ataque. –miraba el libro mientras Storm no le quitaba los ojos de encima a ella. Buscó la manera de responder más apropiada.

-           Aterrador. –confesó. Ya no solo con su varita en alto, Alexander era el causante de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Todo salía de su cabeza, y eso la sobrecogía.

-           Y qué pretendes que haga ante eso si se me presenta y apenas puedo conjurar un  _Protego_. –miró ahora a Storm, que tampoco podía responderle mucho.

-           Ysera… A mí me han preparado para ello y tampoco pude hacer nada. Si no llega a ser por Teren—

-           Yo no quiero depender de Teren.

-           Yo tampoco, pero—

-           Lo sé, sé que tú tampoco, pero Alexander es lo que es. Y yo para él soy… lo que soy. Aunque llegado el momento no tenga opción, quiero al menos plantarle cara a él y a lo que se precie. –volvió a abrir el libro. Storm no insistió en hacerla ver los peligros, más bien echó un vistazo a las páginas que tenía en frente. Ysera leía sobre escudos protectores.- Oh, por cierto. –volvió a cerrarlo dejando a la chica a mitad de frase.- Tengo algo para ti.

-           ¿Para mí? –sorprendida.

-           Sí, o sea, no, pero… -Ysera rebuscaba en su baúl. Cogió otro libro y se lo cedió a Storm.- Te resultará la cosa más inútil del mundo, pero, bueno, si puedo ayudar en algo… -era un libro de pociones. Storm lo vio claro.- Varmoon me lo dejó el primer día, por si necesitaba algo de ayuda… De momento me defiendo, no soy tú pero bueno, tampoco soy tan mala. Así que no sé, tal vez te sirve, o a Teren. Para lo que hagáis. –Storm le echaba un ojo.- A veces lo más obvio pasa desapercibido ante nosotros cuando nos concentramos en algo más complejo, tal vez os ayuda en algún momento… -la verdad es que para Storm aquel libro no le resultaba más que un mero conjunto de pociones e instrucciones básicas a seguir, pero compartía la forma de pensar de su amiga así que, lo acogió con cariño.

-           Gracias.

-           Solo espero que me lo devuelvas si me ves perdida en clase, al menos por un día. –Storm rio.

-           Lo haré.

No tenían prisa por ponerse en pie. Ya se habían despertado, y con eso era suficiente. Storm aprovechó para llamar a Ivy y poner al día a su madre en una carta lo suficientemente larga para evitar tener que responder a sus posibles preguntas. Ofreció a Ysera aprovechar el viaje y escribir a sus padres, pero la chica no se veía en condiciones de escribirles sin sincerarse.

Cuando sintieron que el cuarto se les quedaba pequeño, se vistieron y salieron a desayunar. También se lo tomaban con calma. Storm no tenía muchas intenciones de presionarse ese día a trabajar, pese a todo lo que aún tenía pendiente. Y tampoco Ysera quería comerse mucho la cabeza con tareas, ni siquiera iba a ir a trabajar a la biblioteca, había decidido comentarle a Targer que pasaría por allí dos horas después de clase durante toda la semana, además de las horas libres.

Tal vez el ignorar todo lo que tenían que hacer les animaba aún más a tomárselo con calma. Cuanto más lejos lo viesen, menos tenían que preocuparse por ello. O al menos ese fue su lema de vida durante el domingo.

Para empezar, ese día tenían otras cosas que hacer y, aunque esperaban a que Eo llegase, la impaciencia de ambas no pudo remediar que se adelantase la conversación.

-           No pienso pagarlo si no sé qué es. –susurraban. Como si alguien pudiese escucharlas desde cualquier rincón del Gran Comedor.

-           No tienes que pagar nada, no te preocupes. –Storm se sorprendió.

-           ¿Cómo te pagan en la biblioteca? –le puso los ojos en blanco.

-           No es eso.

-           ¿Entonces? –ella ya se iba a buscar la vida para devolverle el favor a Damen. Pero pasar por el momento en el que su amiga volviese a juzgarla no le apetecía en absoluto.

-           Damen lo pagó. –sin poder evitarlo, Storm le buscó con la mirada. Pero ni el chico ni su hermano estaban por allí.

-           ¿Damen?

-           Sí. Me acompañó a comprarlo, y –

-           ¡Hola! –Eo se dejaba caer a su lado como si la hubiesen tirado desde lo alto. Ambas chicas la empujaban para que se sentase correctamente.- De qué habláis.

-           De que Ysera iba a comprarle un regalo a tu hermano por su cumpleaños y al final resulta que el que lo ha comprado es Damen. –la alegría con la que había venido Eo se esfumaba.

-           Oh. –Ysera ya quería irse.- ¿Y eso?

-           No tenía dinero suficiente. –resumió.

-           ¿Qué le has comprado, un hipogrifo?

-           Una escoba. –por el rostro de ambas, el hipogrifo habría sido una mejor opción.

-           Una escoba. –repetía Storm.- Qué escoba.

-           La Fénix. –a Eo se le desencajó la mandíbula.

-           ¿Estás loca? –no se atrevía ni a gritar.- Ysera esa escoba vale un dineral, debe de costar al menos—

-           Sé lo que cuesta. –insistía.- Ese es mi problema, no vuestro.

-           Pensaba que era un regalo de las dos. –Storm puntualizó.

-           Y lo sigue siendo, pero ni tú lo has pagado ni lo he pagado yo. Y la deuda es conmigo, soy consciente de su precio, no sabía cuánto valía una escoba.

-           Tal vez si me hubieses comentado primero—

-           Era una sorpresa.

-           Pues te ha salido un poco cara.

-           Veo que ahora el problema es solo mío. –recordó. Se alzó del banco.

-           A dónde vas. –Eo quería saber.

-           A buscar el regalo de Darrow. Damen tiene la escoba, y quiero saber cómo está. –ambas chicas se miraron desde el asiento, irritándola aún más.- Siento recordaros que me salvó la vida.

-           No estabas en peligro directo, Ysera. –Storm se negaba a aceptarlo.

-           Curioso, cuando hay un ataque me encerráis por ahí para que no me pase nada, y esta vez que se da uno y me pilla fuera, no estoy en peligro porque resulta ser Damen el que me salva. –se giró, brusca, dejándolas allí. No quería seguir con aquella conversación.

-           Ysera. –Storm parecía que sí.- Ysera, para—

-           No, no paro. –sabía que la chica se refería a su marcha, pero ella lo dirigió a su defensa.- Me gustaría que dejaseis de juzgarle aunque fuese un minuto. –Eo había ido tras Storm.

-           Tú también lo haces, tú también dudas—

-           Yo me paro a conocerle. Si dudo es mi problema.

-           No, no lo es. –Storm se mordía la lengua.- Ysera… -no aguantaba más.- Le oí hablar. Con su hermano. De ti. –su amiga esperó.- Ysera, no puedes fiarte de él. Le dijo—

-           ¿Que me dejase en paz? ¿Que yo era asunto suyo? –se adelantó. Storm sintió un pinchazo en el estómago. Asintió.- Llegas tarde. No por mucho, lo reconozco, pero bueno, sigues diciéndomelo después que él.

-           ¿Él te ha dicho eso? –estaba realmente sorprendida.

-           ¿Que es la única manera que tiene de que Alexander no me toque? Sí. –insistió. A Storm aun así le seguía sin parecer motivo suficiente.

-           ¿Qué esperas que te diga, Ysera? No puede decirte la verdad, tiene que—

-           ¿Te has parado a pensar en que a lo mejor dice la verdad?

-           Es un Dantsov, permíteme—

-           Es Damen. –puntualizó.- Y lo siento mucho pero—

-           ¿Qué he hecho ahora? –se giró alarmada al oír la voz del nombrado. Fingía estar angustiado por lo que hubiese podido hacer.- Juro que no he sido yo.

-           Damen… -no pudo evitar abrazarle. Él no fue el único sorprendido. Miró a Storm y Eo que, a su vez, se miraban entre ellas. La respondió el abrazo.

-           ¿Estás bien?

-           Sí ¿tú?

-           Sí, claro.

-           Ayer te fuiste corriendo, no sabía a dónde…

-           Era mejor que no me moviese mucho, la verdad. –resumió.- ¿Vosotras estáis bien? –Ysera no se giró a ver si sus amigas respondían. Sabía de antemano que ninguna iba a contestarle, y él también. Aun así, no había perdido la esperanza. Regresó la mirada a Ysera cuando asumió el silencio.- Tengo tu escoba, por si quieres—

-           Por eso iba a buscarte.

-           Ah, pensaba que querías saber cómo estaba. –ella rio.

-           La escoba, sí. –él hizo una mueca.

-           Eres un amor. –voy a por ella.

-           Voy contigo. –Damen esperó a que Ysera se despidiese de las otras dos chicas, pero esa vez no iba a hacerlo, no quería recibir de nuevo el desprecio de siempre cada vez que Damen estaba a su lado. Él aceptó la realidad y fue con ella hacia las mazmorras, llegando a la Sala Común. La chica notó la incomodidad del muchacho al pronunciar la contraseña, por el simple hecho de decirla junto a ella.

-           Espera aquí. –no era buena idea que Ysera se acercase a los dormitorios masculinos, y menos al suyo. Ella tampoco lo iba a proponer. Solo esperó que nadie apareciese mientras aguardaba la llegada de Damen. Cuando regresó, lo hizo cargado de una caja enorme.

-           ¿Era así de grande en la tienda?

-           No. –agonizaba.- Es la caja que envuelve a la caja.

-           ¿Para qué tanta caja?

-           Con lo que vale la escoba, ya pueden protegerla con gnomos dentro. –Ysera no veía forma de cogerla.- Tranquila, te ayudo a sacarla fuera. Aunque podrías practicar algún hechizo de levitación, ya que estás. –le sacó la lengua.

-           Es mejor que cargues tú con ella, así sufres más el hecho de que no sea para ti.

-           Te recuerdo que la he pagado, aún puedo quedármela. –pretendió echársela al hombro, fracasando en el intento.- No, toda tuya. –rio ella.

-           Oye… Gracias, otra vez. No sé cómo, pero, te lo devolveré—

-           Ya te he dicho—

-           Y yo a ti te he dicho que me da igual lo que digas.

-           Y así estamos, tú desconfiando, por no hacer caso de lo que te digo. –la chica bajó la mirada con una risa tímida.- ¿Pasa algo con Storm y Eo? No parecíais estar teniendo la mejor conversación. –Ysera no sabía muy bien cómo responderle a aquello.

-           Para ellas es difícil, que tú y yo… -se encogió de hombros.- Que nos hablemos.

-           Imagino…

-           Storm dice que te vio hablando con tu hermano. Sobre mí. –él asintió.

-           Si te soy sincero, me sorprendía que no te lo hubiese dicho antes. Quiero decir, sé que me odia, y durante todo el tiempo que has dudado de mí habría sido fácil convencerte con eso—

-           ¿Sabías que ella lo sabía? –aún no lo digería.

-           Sí, habló conmigo. Bueno… -entrecomilló.- habló. Ya hace tiempo.

-           ¿Y no pensaste…? –estaba sorprendida.- No sé, como dices, habría sido fácil que ella me lo contase, tal vez yo lo sabía y por eso actuaba—

-           Ysera, si tuviese que basarme en lo que los demás piensan de mí o pueden decir de mí para actuar o hacer algo… No llegaría a ningún lado. Llevo intentando demostrarte que puedes confiar en mí desde el primer día, que te digan lo que quieran, yo sé lo que soy. Solo intento que tú lo veas. –Ysera sonrió receptiva, antes de bajar la mirada.- Se preocupan por ti, es normal. –recuperó ese tema.

-           Lo sé. Pero una cosa es preocuparse y otra juzgarme a todas horas.

-           Lo dices como si fuese algo habitual, y tampoco nos vemos tant—

-           Storm también lo hace con… Bueno, da igual.

-           ¿Da igual?

-           Sí, porque tú también lo haces.

-           ¿Yo? ¿Qué he hecho ahora?

-           Juzgarme. Por querer entrenarme. –el rostro de Damen dio un giro hacia lo serio.

-           ¿Sigues con esas? –ella suspiró.- Ysera, acaso no has visto—

-           Solo quiero prepararme. No me puedo creer que a estas alturas tenga que seguir explicándolo.

-           No me puedo creer que a estas alturas aún no abras los ojos.

-           No quiero seguir hablando de esto. –hizo amago de coger la caja para marcharse de allí, sin poder. Decidió arrastrarla.

-           Te he dicho que te iba a ayudar a sacarla—

-           No quiero ayuda. –protestó. Arrastrarla tampoco era opción. Desistía.- Solo quiero que alguien me entienda.

-           Ysera…-Damen fue a agarrar la caja.- Te entiendo. Claro que quieres saber defenderte, es normal que el estar encerrada mientras todo pasa te haga sentir horrible, pero no puedes—

-           Por qué todos asumís que quiero poner lo que aprenda en práctica. –se defendía.- Solo quiero estudiar. Aprender. Por si se da la situación en la que tenga que defenderme. No voy a ir a buscar a Alexander, ni a nadie. Qué tiene eso de malo. –Damen se mordía el labio.- Acaso no es para lo que estamos aquí, aprender—

-           Si mi hermano supiese lo que haces –había bajado la voz, no estaban en el mejor sitio para hablar de aquello.- o alguien se enterase, podrían usarlo en tu contra. Podrían provocarte para que quieras ir a buscarles, Ysera.

-           Por eso quiero que alguien me enseñe. No me importa aprender sola, sé que puedo hacerlo, pero si tanto miedo os da a todos que alguien pueda verme otra vez, entonces que alguien me ayude.

-           ¿Otra vez? –se alarmó.- Quién te ha visto—

-           Nadie. Nadie que deba preocuparte. –no quería sacar a Teren en esa conversación. Pensaba que su explicación era suficiente pero el rostro de Damen no lo daba por entendido.

-           Ysera, si alguien te ha visto, deberías decírselo a Darrow o Teren. –no era lo que le esperaba escuchar decir.

-           Por qué… -de alguna forma se hacía la interesada.

-           Cómo que por qué, si alguien te ha visto, podrías estar en peligro, ellos supuestamente te protegen ¿no? entonces—

-           Ellos ya lo saben. –de una forma u otra, no le mentía, sin poner a Teren en un compromiso. Damen seguía confuso pero, al menos, eso le tranquilizo.- ¿Podemos irnos? No me suelo sentir cómoda aquí –miraba con los ojos llenos de rencor.- hablando de estos temas. –fue a coger la caja de alguna forma esperando a que Damen hiciese lo mismo, pero el chico no se movía. La miraba con pesar, como si estuviese cansado de repente.- Qué pasa… -quiso saber.

-           No quiero que aprendas algo que te pueda traer peligro. –insistió. Ella bajó la mirada a la caja negándose a seguir con ello.- Pero tampoco quiero que arriesgues tu vida aprendiéndolo por tu cuenta solo porque piensas que nadie quiere ayudarte. –seguía cabizbaja.- Te ayudaré, si quieres… -alzó el gesto atraída por la sorpresa. Le miraba expectante, como si quisiese oírlo de nuevo.- Pero te suplico por lo que más quieras que no se lo digas a esos dos, ha costado que me dejen en paz como para que ahora—

-           ¿Lo dices en serio? –no podía creérselo. De entre todas las personas con las que había hablado de sus ganas de prepararse, Damen era del último que esperaba ayuda. Por motivos obvios. Él parecía entender su sorpresa precisamente así.

-           Por mucho que tus amigos sigan la pista a mi hermano, nadie le conoce mejor que yo, no te olvides de eso… -recordó. Ysera no pudo contener su alegría. Se llevó las manos a la boca y dio un salto. Luego, fue a abrazarle. Esa vez Damen tampoco lo esperaba, demasiado contacto con la chica en un solo día. No pudo evitar siquiera sentir ardor en sus mejillas. La correspondió como pudo.

-           Gracias, Damen, en serio, no sabes lo que significa para mí—

-           Yo decido que aprendes y cuando. –zanjó antes de tiempo. Justo como Teren. Ysera no iba a sorprenderse ni a poner pegas. No quería arriesgarse a que él también diese un paso atrás.- Y ahora, llevemos la escoba. Me debes muchos favores últimamente…

Volvió a dar unos pocos saltos antes de echar mano de la caja. La energía que le había dado el saber que Damen la ayudaría a formarse proporcionó a su cuerpo una fuerza extra para poder cargar con las maderas. Recorrer las mazmorras con eso al hombro fue tarea difícil, sobre todo cada vez que alguien quería llegar al otro lado del pasillo que ellos cruzaban.

Una vez en el vestíbulo la movilidad era más sencilla. Damen propuso a su acompañante el usar de verdad un hechizo que cargase con la escoba por sí sola pero Ysera se negó, le hacía ilusión cargar con ello de esa forma por algún motivo.

Puesto que Damen iba a la espalda de la carga, seguía los pasos que Ysera tomaba hacia donde quisiese dirigirse. Estaba tan agotado de cargar con aquello que no prestó atención a que se dirigían al Gran Comedor. Cuando fue consciente de ello, casi a la entrada, no le dio tiempo a parar el paso. No la culpaba, claramente Ysera iba demasiado ilusionada con su regalo a Darrow como para reparar en que la gente que allí descansaba no les quitaba ojo de encima. Hasta el propio Darrow, que estaba sentado con Storm, Eo, y otra gente de Gryffindor, parecía sorprenderse.

-           Hola. –con ese mismo gesto, saludó a Ysera, que le había llamado desde la entrada.- ¿Qué narices lleváis ahí? –no le dio mayor importancia, la caja ocupaba toda su atención.

-           Tu regalo de cumpleaños. –Darrow frunció el ceño.

-           Por qué me has comprado nada… -desaprobaba, con orgullo. Deseoso de abrirlo igualmente.

-           Ponlo sobre la mesa, o algo… -le animaba. Darrow asintió y tiró de la caja para llevarla al banco y de ahí subirla. Ysera había ido tras él. Damen aún miraba patidifuso el que el muchacho hubiese podido cargar con aquello con tanta facilidad. Hasta le señalaba como si se tratase de un acontecimiento divino.

-           Cómo… -se preguntó. Luego, se acercó. Darrow buscaba abrir aquello ante los ojos de su compañía.

-           ¿Qué narices me has comprado, un hipogrifo? –repetía el ejemplo de Eo.

-           Claro, tiene la forma de uno, Sherlock. –Era cierto que la caja era inmensa para lo que contenía, pero al menos la forma seguía siendo obvia. Damen frunció el ceño.

-           ¿Sherlock? –Ysera le miró tras dejar los ojos en blanco a base de su ignorancia.

-           Historias Muggles. –le burló. Él la burló de vuelta. Ninguno se daba cuenta de que Darrow observaba atónito a su amiga.

-           Es una broma ¿no? –selló sus labios para no darle más pistas. Solo se limitó a negar.- Ysera, qué has hecho. –miró a la caja. Fue a hablar pero el estado de éxtasis en el que se encontraba el chico lo hizo inviable. Comenzó a intentar destrozar aquella caja hasta que pudo lograrlo. Damen también admiró su fuerza en eso, mirándose sus propios brazos y asumiendo que necesitaba ejercitarse. Lo que las maderas contenían dentro ya no dejaba lugar a dudas. Una caja granate con letras bordadas en una esquina superior con el nombre del fabricante. Darrow parecía un niño pequeño en Navidad, quedándose boquiabierto cuando abrió la caja. Se giró a ella.- ¡¿La Fénix?! –todo el arsenal de compañeros de Gryffindor que por allí danzaban fueron veloces a mirar la nueva escoba de Darrow. Una Fénix de palo granate y cola marrón oscura que parecía nacer de la misma pieza. Elegante, lisa, y ligera. Aunque eso último no lo comprobaron tan rápido ya que Darrow no se atrevía a tocarla.

-           Es de parte de Storm y mío. –Ysera anunció. Su amiga, que se había alzado para mirar la escoba al igual que el resto, no dijo nada al respecto. Darrow parecía no escuchar más que la voz de sirena que la escoba parecía destinarle.

-           Yo os mato… -lo decía con una sonrisa que empezaba a nacer en sus mejillas. Se dignó finalmente a cogerla, creando un asombro generalizado entre los presentes que les faltaba nada para empezar a babear.  Darrow miró a Storm.- ¿Estás segura de que quieres regalarme esto? No te beneficia. –picaba. Ella alzó una ceja.

-          Ni con dos de esas nos ganáis, Brice. –compañeros del chico intentaban quitarle la escoba para verla, él les dejaba.

-          ¿Vuelvo a ser Brice? –Storm mantenía su ceja alzada, retando a la sonrisa de Darrow.

-          En realidad es incluso peor. –Ysera apuntaba, sentándose en el banco con las rodillas.- Porque a día de hoy, el que la ha pagado es Damen. –no hubo par de ojos en aquella zona que no se girasen al chico. El de Slytherin maldijo a Ysera en silencio. Se limitó a encongerse de hombros.

-          Sorpresa. –ironizó. Darrow fruncía el ceño.

-          ¿Tú has pagado esto?

-          Sí… -desganado.

-          ¿Por qué?

-          Porque tu amiga se presenta en tiendas a comprar cosas sin dinero. –le pasaba la culpa de nuevo a ella.

-          ¿Sabe tu hermano esto? Porque no le hará mucha gracia.

-          Mi hermano mejor si no se entera, gracias. –Darrow rio, volviendo a su escoba que recuperaba en sus manos. Storm y Eo no pudieron evitar compartir dudas una vez más. No se acostumbraban a ver a Ysera tan ajena a todo junto a Damen, pero que Darrow o Teren le aceptasen sin más… Querían fiarse de ellos, pero no podían si se trataba de él.- En fin, yo me voy antes de que ejerza mi derecho a quedármela. –Darrow abrazó la escoba retándole. Damen alzó las manos.- Tranquilo, no quiero que me rompas la cara otra vez.

-          Haces bien. –Damen puso los ojos en blanco antes de dirigirse a Ysera.- Nos vemos mañana…

Y lo único que hicieron fue eso, verse.

El resto del domingo lo pasaron como tenían previsto, descansando. De primeras, pasaron tiempo con Darrow en el Gran Comedor admirando su nueva Fénix. No le quitaba ojo de encima, como si fuese su nuevo gran amor. Tuvo que negarle el permiso a tocarla a más de una persona que quería probarla, y acabó teniéndose que ir en soledad a los campos de Quidditch para ponerla en práctica.

Las chicas, en cambio, se quedaron por allí dando un paseo y disfrutando del que sería el último resquicio de tranquilidad con el que contarían una vez la semana comenzase. Ysera no les dijo nada respecto a la oferta de Damen de darle clases, claramente eso supondría un calvario entre las tres chicas y no quería arriesgar a ello. Tampoco pensó en decírselo a Teren o Darrow, por si acaso, así que a alegría que aquello le suponía se la llevó consigo en soledad.

Destinaron todo el día a cambiar por los jardines, aprovechando que pese a ser casi diciembre, el clima les daba un respiro con cielo despejado. Aun así, tuvieron que echar mano de sus bufandas bien ancladas al cuello para al menos no regresar a Hogwarts con un constipado.

La primera parte de su domingo de relax la pasaron en la orilla del lago, comentando cosas mundanas e interesándose por cómo era la Navidad Muggle. Llegaron a la conclusión, tras la explicación de Ysera, de que no había mayor diferencia más allá de que el árbol parecían decorarlo con las manos en vez de haciendo levitar los objetos. Ysera no pudo evitar sorprenderse al saber que Storm, pese a ser mestiza, no tenía conocimiento alguno sobre cómo montar un árbol de Navidad sin encantamientos.

Más tarde decidieron acudir al bosque y dar un paseo entre sus árboles. Una práctica que los primeros días les suponía cierto recelo pero que ahora, tras las constantes visitas debido a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, se había convertido en algo banal. Ysera se encontró con el demiguise que seguía recordándola, y puesto que Damen no estaba por los alrededores, tanto Storm como Eo aceptaron a estar un rato con él antes de que la noche se les echase encima. Optaron por regresar a Hogwarts e ir a cenar pronto para poder tener horas de sueño suficientes antes de comenzar la semana.

Si bien Storm e Ysera partieron al dormitorio nada más acabar sus postres, Eo decidió permanecer un poco más danzando por el vestíbulo. No le preocupaba que Darrow aún no hubiese aparecido, sabía que estaba en los campos volando su Fénix y que seguramente tendrían que regañarle al día siguiente por haber desaprovechado su único día de relajación. Sin embargo, no sabía nada de Teren.

El chico no había dado señales de vida en todo el día, ni para comer. Preguntó a una chica del Eje que también era de Ravenclaw y aseguró no haberle visto. Solo por eso a Eo le habría gustado que su hermano estuviese allí, para al menos escucharle decir que Teren estaría bien fuese donde fuese. Aun así no quiso esperar a que otros le dijesen las cosas. Tomó camino hacia la torre de Ravenclaw y allí esperó encontrarle.

Había sido demasiado fácil, pensó, cuando dio con él sentado tras los muros de uno de los pequeños patios. Estaba sentado sobre el césped, con una torre de libros a su derecha y portando otro en sus manos. A su lado, una pluma levitaba escribiendo sobre un papel de forma pausada. No quiso desconcentrarle, pero…

Teren alzó la mirada al ver su figura al frente. Ella le saludó, tímida, a lo que él respondió bajando la mirada. Eo asumió que no era el mejor día para él.

-          Estás desaparecido… -comentó, dejándose caer junto a Teren. Él hizo una mueca, sin dejar de mirar las páginas de su libro.

-          Adelanto trabajo.

-          ¿Para Hogwarts o para el Eje?

-          Si fuese para el Eje no estaría aquí… -recordó.

-          ¿Y qué haces?

-          Alquimia.

-          Uh… -había perdido el interés. Teren sonrió tímidamente.- No tenías nada más entretenido con lo que ponerte…

-          Recuerdas que a mí me encanta ¿no? –se giró a mirarla, con media sonrisa. Ella seguía disgustada.

-          No te gusta, te hacen creer que sí, pero eso no le puede gustar a nadie. –él rio.- Anda, mira, si sabes reír… -fingió sorpresa. Teren congeló el gesto, disminuyendo sus facciones poco a poco hasta un rostro serio.- Perdona, no quería… -Eo se daba cuenta del efecto de sus palabras.- Era una broma.

-          No pasa nada. –exculpaba, de vuelta a su libro.

-          Teren…-no desvió la mirada.- Sé lo que pasó ayer—

-          No. –cortó.- No lo sabes.

-          Darrow me contó—

-          Lo que Darrow te contase no es ni la mitad de lo que sucedió. No es nada en comparación con lo que pasó o está pasando, Eo. –estaba alterado, sus manos temblaban sujetando el libro. Eo echó mano del ejemplar y se lo quitó para coger su derecha.

-          Entonces cuéntamelo. –él negaba, mantenía la mirada ahora fija en el vacío del libro.- Teren, no puedes encerrarte o marginarte, sea lo que sea—

-          Casi mueren todos, Eo. –su voz estaba rota.- Por mi culpa. Casi mueren—

-          Pero nadie murió ¿no lo ves? Solo ha sido—

-          ¿Cómo puedes pensar así? –se soltó de su mano para enfrentarla.- Que al final no pasase nada no me excusa en absoluto. No puedo hacer lo que hice, si un simple detalle hubiese cambiado las cosas no habrían acabado así.

-          Teren, no puedes esperar estar disponible las 24 horas del día. –él volvía a retirarle la mirada.- Y nadie lo espera, estas cosas pasan—

-          No, Eo, todo el mundo lo espera, porque es mi papel en esto. Ya que no acompaño a Darrow he de estar disponible. Soy el que da los avisos, Eo, cómo esperas que no esté disponible.

-          Porque eres una persona normal y corriente. –dictó.- La persona más inteligente que conozco, sí, pero sigues funcionando igual que los demás. Tienes tus necesidades, necesitas desconectar y sí, Teren, cometes errores. Como todos—

-          Yo no puedo ser como todos. No soy como todos. –Eo no respondió de vuelta. Se limitaba a observarle, incrédula ante sus palabras.

-          Por qué dices eso… -Teren volvía a tener la mirada baja, y su labio temblaba. Tenía un gesto de rabia en su rostro, de estar conteniendo en su interior demasiadas cosas.- Teren… -fue como si quisiese comprobar que se trataba del chico. Este desvió la mirada hacia ella unos segundos, dejando a Eo ver su dolor.- Teren qué pasa… -no podía ser tan simple, volvió a cogerle de la mano, con fuerza. Para así hacerle saber que no estaba solo se tratase de lo que se tratase. Él esa vez la sostuvo de igual manera, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella para sentir su compañía.

-          No puedo controlarlo. –confesó, su voz estaba más rota que antes. A Eo se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, apretó su mano con más fuerza.- Cada vez que le veo, que se dirige a mí, solo quiero hacerle daño. –entendió la referencia.- Ayer estaba tan concentrado en querer sacar un antídoto para su poción que cerré la mente a todo el mundo porque el demostrarle que puedo hacerlo era más necesario para mí que cualquier familia Muggle, o que Darrow. –hacía un gran esfuerzo por no romper a llorar, aunque su voz ya estaba inmersa en llanto.- Casi mueren todos porque yo estaba demasiado ocupado queriendo demostrarle lo que soy en vez de haciendo lo que debería. –se mordía el labio con furia.- Tengo miedo, te curo que no soy capaz de controlar la ira que me produce, es superior a mí. Y tengo miedo que estalle y no pueda hacer nada, que haga daño a alguien o incluso que pueda matarle a él—

-          Teren—

-          Ayer casi mato a su serpiente, Eo. –dolorido, añadía.- Por la noche, me los encontré y casi la mato. Y casi la mato porque estaba disfrutando de verla sufrir y de ver sufrir a Alexander. Me sentía vivo solo de verles a ellos perder vida, Eo, yo— La chica se acercó a él para abrazarle e impedirle seguir machacándose. Teren cayó sobre su pecho, rendido así a su llanto y sin poder contenerlo más. Eo le acogía sin ningún tipo de prejuicio, acariciando su pelo con la lástima inmensa que el ver aquello le producía.

-          Teren eres una persona maravillosa. –le sintió negar.- Teren por favor, créeme, sé que es difícil pero has de entenderlo, esto es lo que él busca, que seas como él. –Teren solo lloraba, a la vez que Eo mordía su labio con fuerza para no caer en la tentación de acompañarle.- Teren… -susurró con voz triste.- Te está haciendo la vida imposible… Te hace daño a ti, a mucha gente, es normal que a veces caigas en la presión. –pausaba, entre caricias.- Es normal que te sientas vivo cuando le haces daño, Teren, él te está quitando la vida a base de hacerte daño, y tú te sientes recuperado, pero es normal. –le sintió negar.- Todos sabemos lo que eres, lo maravilloso que eres, lo buena persona, lo humilde… Nos da igual que hayas hecho cosas de las que puedas arrepentirte, todos cometemos errores, Teren, en serio… Pero sabemos cómo eres, sabemos por lo que estás pasando, tu presión, no es justo que te machaques así. Eso es exactamente lo que él quiere, que te derrumbes y bajes a su nivel… Y no pasa nada por haber caído, por favor, créeme, él no ha parado hasta conseguirlo. Usa las peores vías para hacerte daño y por eso caes en ello, porque tu corazón es puro y el suyo no, Teren, porque no es fácil. –Teren se aferraba a ella, desahogándose con angustia. Eo no le soltaba. Besó su sien, una, dos, tres veces. Todas las que hicieron falta.- Sabemos cómo eres… Yo lo sé, Teren. No podría quererte si no fueses como eres. –una de sus lágrimas quiso acompañar a las de Teren, barriendo su rostro.- No te hagas tanto daño, por favor… Confía en nosotros. Confía en mí… -besó su sien una vez más. Y allí se quedó con él, entre sus brazos, hasta que toda gota de odio interno hubiese abandonado su cuerpo. Hasta que el chico al que acogía fuese capaz de volver a ver su valía. 


	36. Chapter 36

Decidió parar cuando el primer bostezo le mandó una señal de alarma. Llevaría horas sobre la escoba, probando cada detalle, realizando todo tipo de maniobras para adaptarse a ella y que ella se adaptase a su peso y movimiento. Estaba disfrutando de aquello como si hiciese siglos que no disfrutaba de nada. Muy a su pesar, y aunque sabía que el sentimiento en cuestión era exagerado, no recordaba cercanos a él muchos momentos de paz como el que se concedió esa tarde. Sabía que le regañarían por no haber estado dando descanso a su cuerpo, pero su mente al menos se sentía fresca otra vez.

Se desestabilizó al posar los pies sobre el suelo, se había olvidado de lo que era caminar. Le costó no sentir dolor al andar pero una vez llegó al vestuario todo su cuerpo funcionaba de nuevo como él quería. Se pegó una ducha lenta, no tenía prisa, no ese día. Ir a la cama supondría de nuevo estrés y altas probabilidades de morir, así que, no era su prioridad. Dejó que el agua masajease los músculos de su espalda, destensando cada mal recuerdo que pudiese llegar a su mente.

Quería pensar en algo positivo. En que había cumplido veintiséis años y aún estaban todos con vida. Algo alentador viendo cómo iban las cosas. También celebraba, ahora sin ella consigo, que su nueva escoba era la que siempre había soñado. Aún no entendía cómo Storm e Ysera habían accedido a comprarle algo así, aunque en realidad no la hubiesen pagado ellas. No era un dato que a él le preocupase. Había muchas otras cosas más importantes que le quitasen el sueño en ese momento. Las mismas que se negaba a recuperar bajo el chorro de la ducha, las mismas que sin quererlo, aparecían.

Había visto tan de cerca la muerte esa vez… Que Teren no estuviese al otro lado de su mente había complicado demasiado las cosas. No solo en general para el Eje, sino a él en lo personal. No había estado todo lo concentrado que le habría gustado, ni había pensado con la frialdad necesaria. Se había visto manejado por la presión del momento y la urgencia de hacer las cosas cuanto antes y a poco más había perdido la vida. Si no llega a haber sido por Storm… Sintió un pinchazo recorriéndole la espalda. De abajo arriba. La chica le había salvado de morir en aquella casa, arriesgando con ello su propia existencia. Esa tensión repentina que le recorrió la columna no podía relacionarla más que con su propio odio.

Por muy agradecido que estaba a la chica, había contado con que ella cumpliría con su parte del trato, al igual que el resto. Que no arriesgaría su vida por la del otro. Pero Storm lo había hecho. Y cierto era que gracias a aquello él pudo salvar no solo su vida sino la de la familia Muggle, pero el simple hecho de que la chica acudiese a una casa a punto de derruirse…

Cerró el grifo y con ello cualquier recuerdo. Se vistió a prisas y tras tiritar unas cuantas veces, se echó la escoba al hombro y salió de allí dirección al castillo.

El camino se le hizo eterno. Sacó su varita a medio camino para radiarse calor y deshacerse de cualquier resquicio de humedad. Ya por avaricia, mantuvo le varita en su mano junto a su pecho para que el calor le acompañase hasta el interior. Cayó en la cuenta de que se podía haber aparecido ahorrándose el camino demasiado tarde, a su pesar.

-          Eh. –se iba a dirigir al Gran Comedor a cenar algo, pero la presencia de Teren junto al tablón de anuncios le parecía más interesante. Llamó su atención, y el chico se giraba a él.- ¿Dónde te metes? –Teren miraba dudoso su escoba.

-          Mira que no soy experto en Quidditch pero has fantaseado tanto con esta escoba que me costaría no reconocerla. -Darrow sonrió como un niño queriendo mostrar todos sus dientes de leche.- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-          Regalo de cumpleaños. –Teren se ofendió.

-          ¿Quién puede regalarte que no es yo?

-          Han sido Ysera y Storm, no me mires así, no sabía nada. –Teren le quitó la escoba para mirar su madera. Era lo único que le llamaba la atención de aquello.- ¿Dónde estabas?

-          Aquí.

-          Si puedes ser más específico, te lo agradecería.

-          ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

-          ¿Porque no te he visto en todo el día?

-          ¿Me has echado de menos? –burló.

-          Mucho. Dónde estabas. –le quitó la escoba a Teren para volver a echársela al hombro.

-          Aquí, pesado, en la escuela, haciendo nada, estudiar, esas cosas. –Darrow juzgaba.- No he ido a la sede, lo prometo.

-          Como vaya y huela lo más mínimo a ti te raj—

-          He estado con Eo, ahora, puedes preguntarle. –Darrow tornó a risueño.

-          ¿Con Eo? ¿Qué tal? –Teren achinaba la mirada.

-          ¿No te sabe mal pensar en eso? Es tu hermana—

-          Ya te he dicho que a mí esa excusa no me afecta. Va, dime, cómo os va—

-          Nada va, Darrow, en serio, para. –no forzó mayor respuesta al ver que el chico no se lo tomaba con humor. Había vuelto a girarse al tablón, fingiendo estar realmente interesado en algo que en cambio no le quitaba el rostro afligido. Darrow le analizaba, comprobando un detalle.

-          Tienes los ojos rojos. –Teren los tornó a blanco.- Has llorado.

-          Bravo, Sherlock.

-          Es la segunda vez que oigo esa expresión en un día y sigo sin entenderla, así que ahórratela, Muggle, y dime qué pasa. –Teren le miró con rabia antes de girarse para echar a andar. Darrow le cogió de la mano para traerle de vuelta.- Teren—

-          La gente estalla a veces ¿sabes? –se defendía.- Nadie es de piedra.

-          ¿Por qué me hablas así?

-          ¿Por qué me juzgas?

-          No te estoy juzgando, nunca te he juzgado. –bajó la Fénix para dejarla junto a la pared.- Solo quiero saber qué te pasa.

-          Qué crees que me pasa. –protestaba. No quería pasar por eso de nuevo. Había asegurado a Eo que se encontraba mucho mejor solo para poderse marchar y no molestarla aún más con su drama, y ahora Darrow quería pasar por lo mismo.

-          ¿Es por lo de ayer? Si es por eso—

-          Es por todo, Darrow. Por todo.

-          Teren, nadie te juzga por lo que pasó, no es tu—

-          Me viste. Me viste frente a él. –Teren se sentía observado, con vergüenza, no era capaz ni de mirar a su amigo.- Viste lo que hice, lo que soy capaz de—

-          Si hubiese podido le habría ahogado yo mismo, Teren—

-          No lo habrías hecho. Tú no.

-          ¿Yo no?

-          No, tú no eres así, tú no eres como él, o como yo—

-          No vuelvas a compararte a ese hijo de puta porque entonces sí que la tenemos. –avisaba. Teren cogía aire para mantenerse sereno.- Por qué piensas así…

-          Porque siento así. –explicó.- Últimamente solo siento así.

-          ¿Cómo no ibas a sentirlo? ¿Tú ves cómo estás? ¿La presión que te pones a ti mismo? Teren, joder, claro que te vi ayer, te veo siempre, y cómo no vas a reaccionar así.

-          Podría matarle. –recordó.- Darrow, podría matarle sin necesidad de pestañear y—

-          Pero no lo haces.

-          Si Storm no me hubiese interrumpido le habría matado. –no aceptaba nada que le exculpase, y a eso Darrow no supo qué decir. Se limitaba a mirarle.- Y lo peor no es eso, lo peor es que lo estaba disfrutando.

-          Teren—

-          No lo entiendes. No puedes pedirme que me crea que es normal, porque no lo es.

-          Eres el mago más poderoso que hay, Teren, cómo coño no va a ser normal, cómo no vas a… disfrutar, de hacer algo así.

-          ¿En serio, Darrow? ¿Tú disfrutarías de estar a punto de matar a alguien? Porque por muy buen mago que sea, yo no lo veo norm—

-          No me refiero a eso. Teren, te pasas el día estudiando, o en la sede haciendo pociones, estás presionado por todos lados y él no para de picarte. Sí, veo normal que en el momento en el que usas tus poderes puedas sentir disfrute. –pausó.- Si inflas tanto el globo y luego te pones a pincharlo, es normal que te estalle en la cara. Teren…-su amigo le había retirado la mirada una vez más.- Sé que no te sientes bien contigo mismo, y no te voy a mentir, da miedo cómo te pones cuando se trata de Alexander. Pero es solo eso ¿vale? –le agarró por los hombros esperando reencontrarse con sus ojos.-. Es él, todos queremos matarle, pero no somos tan guays como tú. –le burló. Teren negó con media sonrisa. Seguía sin cambiar de opinión pero agradecía al menos el intento de Darrow.- Y, joder, no es que vayas queriendo matar a todo el mundo.

-          Ayer casi mato a su serpiente. –puntualizó. Darrow al principio ni pestañeó.

-          Bueno, sigue teniendo que ver con él, se te perdona—

-          Darrow…-negaba, mirando arriba.- Si sigo así llegará un punto en el que no sea capaz de controlarlo. –el de Gryffindor le soltó devolviéndole movimiento físico. Asumiendo que no podía decir nada para contrarrestar el cómo se sentía su amigo.- Y lo sabes. Tú mejor que nadie.

-          Entonces páralo. –resumió.- Páralo ya.

-          Cómo. Cómo narices lo paro si cada vez que le veo me hierve la sangre.

-          Asumiendo que eres mejor que él. –Teren suspiró, negándole.- Asume de una vez lo que eres, el poder que tienes, deja de tenerte miedo a ti mismo, de dejar que él te domine, joder, acepta que puedes más que él, y entonces podrás parar eso y lo que te dé la gana.

-          No es tan fácil.

-          Claro que no es fácil, joder. Si fuese fácil lo haríamos todos. Pero por eso tú eres lo que eres, no solo por lo que puedes hacer, sino por lo que decides no hacer. –Teren le miraba con el rostro bajo, como si de verdad odiase a su amigo por creer en él más que él mismo. Darrow recuperó su escoba y se la puso al hombro.- Y para tu información, nadie te juzgaría si le matases. Hasta te haríamos una fiesta, fíjate. –entrecerró los ojos para mirarle antes de darse la vuelta.- No pongas esa cara, tú me verás de santo pero ganas no me faltan.

-          Tú estás más echado a perder que yo.

-          ¿Ves? Y me sigues queriendo. –caminaba junto a él con su brazo sobre su hombro. Teren le miraba de soslayo con desdén.

-          Y me pregunto por qué.

-          Porque soy maravilloso.

-          Maravillosamente insoportable. –Darrow besó su mejilla, acto seguido Teren se limpió en la misma zona.

-          En fin. Me voy a dormir.

-          ¿No vas a cenar?

-          Iba, pero se me ha quitado el hambre.

-          No voy a prepararte más pociones para—

-          Quiero descansar de cara a mañana, pesado.

-          ¿Mañana? –por un momento Teren entró en pánico. Se había asegurado de hacer todo lo que tenía pendiente para cada clase, que se hubiese podido olvidar de algo le horrorizaba y avergonzaba a partes iguales. Darrow no parecía bromear ahora.

-          Voy al Ministerio. –informó. Teren se separó de bajo su brazo, mirándole.

-          ¿A qué? ¿Por qué? –también le causaba horror el haber perdido demasiada información por el camino de cara a algún ataque.

-          Porque me aparecí allí y Violetta ha conseguido que me vea con Macar en vez de tener una vista con papá Dantsov. –a su amigo se le cerró la garganta. Tuvo que esforzarse por hablar.

-          Pero… -no sabía con qué palabras.

-          No pasará nada, no te preocupes—

-          Debería ir contigo, fue mi culpa que—

-          Deja de decir tonterías ya, anda, que desde que te he visto no paras de soltar bobadas.

-          Darrow… -insistía.

-          Voy a perder toda la mañana de clases, Teren, no creo que te hiciese gracia eso—

-          Por favor. –una vez más.- Me siento como una mierda desde ayer, por favor.

-          ¿Crees que ir va a solucionar algo? Sabes cómo es Macar.

-          Pero si tienes que ir es por mi culpa, al menos quiero pasar por ello contigo. –él resopló.- No me hagas ir por mi cuenta, sabes que soy más listo que tú.

-          ¿Ves? Ese es el Teren que quiero ver. Quiérete un poco, joder.

-          Avísame antes de ir.

-          Que sí.

-          Darrow.

-          ¡Que sí!

Y aun así, estuvo a punto de no avisarle.

Darrow recibió en el vestíbulo a un malhumorado Teren que sabía que había sido avisado sin tiempo suficiente para prepararse lo más mínimo. No intentó mentirle, tenía esperanzas en que no apareciese. Pero para desgracia de Darrow, Teren estaba allí en disposición plena a asistir al Ministerio.

Lo hacían acorde a las circunstancias. Teren, con unos vaqueros claros, camiseta beige y chaqueta negra por encima. Darrow, en pantalón negro y camisa a botones de color burdeos. Pasaron frío los metros que tuvieron que andar en la calle hacia el edificio de conexión, pero una vez el fuego les consumió en la chimenea, la sensación térmica volvía a ser normal. Como buen lunes, el Ministerio estaba a rebosar de gente, y eso suponía miradas de todo tipo.

A las que ya solía provocar Darrow, ese día se unían las de Teren. Si el de Gryffindor era conocido por todos, su amigo obviamente no se quedaba atrás. De hecho, el que se presentasen en el Ministerio juntos suponía que las miradas iban acompañadas de cuchicheos bastante descarados que ni uno ni otro pudieron ignorar. Amablemente saludaron de vuelta a aquellos que de manera obvia se posicionaban junto a su función. Sin darle mucha importancia, ignoraron a los que parecían querer asesinarles con la mirada.

Puesto que habían llegado con tiempo de antelación, ninguno de los dos quiso adelantar la reunión con Macar dándose así un respiro antes de que la tormenta comenzase a tronar.

-          ¿No quieres pasar a ver a tu madre? –Darrow negó, no muy afectado.- Le haría ilusión.

-          Y la destrozaría por dentro, así que mejor, no. –Teren no quiso intrometerse. Descansaban junto a una fuente central que decoraba el vestíbulo con inmensos chorros de agua que creaban figuras hacia el techo. Mientras Teren buscaba de verdad el simplemente esperar, Darrow aprovechaba para analizar el entorno. Las miradas, ponerles nombre, los murmullos, los nuevos rostros que parecían conocerle tanto… y Alexander. No pensaba retirarle la cara al chico ni aunque él no le estuviese mirando de vuelta, pero el de Slytherin permanecía apoyado contra la pared verde oscura con un periódico en la cara que, sin duda, ignoraba. Les miraba de vuelta, y se sonrió al ver que Darrow daba con él. No perdió el tiempo y echó a caminar. Hacia su posición.- ¿Recuerdas lo que hablábamos ayer? –Teren, que se miraba los zapatos, alzó el rostro a él, confuso.- Lo de saber controlarte, el asumir lo que eres.

-          Sí…

-          Bueno. Ponlo en práctica.

-          La pareja feliz. –les anunciaba Alexander. Teren, que aún miraba a Darrow, cambió el rostro hacia la cólera más absoluta. Cuando se giró hacia él, Darrow aprovechó para cogerle la mano y apretarla con fuerza. Recordándole que no estaba solo, antes de soltarle de nuevo.- ¿Qué os trae por aquí? –llevaba pantalones grises claros, jersey de similar tonalidad, y una camisa un poco más oscura asomando por el cuello, con corbata a juego. Abrigándole, una prenda negra que llegaba hasta las rodillas. Se llevaba las manos al bolsillo y sacaba una manzana verde de él.- Diría que me alegra veros, pero…-llevaba guantes también negros, desprendiéndose de uno para limpiar con el borde de su mano la parte de la manzana a la que le daba a continuación un mordisco. Se sonrió, tragando apresurado para poder decir su gracia.- Oh, esperad, resulta que sí me alegro.

-          Qué haces aquí. –Darrow quiso saber. Alexander rio.

-          Brice, amor mío, cuántas veces he de decirte que por mucho que me preguntes, no sacarás nada. Oh, espera. –fingía sorpresa.- Qué pasa hoy, es vuestro día de suerte. –sonrió abiertamente.- Hoy os lo contaré. –movió la mano ligeramente y su manzana desapareció. Comenzó a rodearles.- Veréis, resulta que tres amigos míos están siendo injustamente sentenciados esta mañana y, bueno, necesitaban un testigo. –Apoyó su mano en el hombro de Teren. Este buscó paciencia donde no la había para no responder. Ninguno tenía ojos para nada que no fuese lo que allí pasaba. En cambio, todo aquel en el vestíbulo que se preciase a ser consciente de su presencia, ya no podía retirar la mirada.- Supongo que me comprendéis, la amistad es lo más importante.

-          Me sorprende que sepas sus nombres. –Darrow provocaba. Él volvía a reír.

-          ¿Lo hago? –se separó de Teren, mirándose la mano como si hubiese tocado algo infestado.- Queridos, me encantaría seguir charlando con vosotros, pero imagino que estáis ocupados. Sobre todo tú, Brice. –Darrow tenía las manos en los bolsillos. Si las sacaba, no respondía de sus actos.

-          Nada de lo que no me sienta orgulloso.

-          Ah, sí… -sonreía, rascándose delicadamente la cabeza.- Que trajiste una familia Muggle al Ministerio. Heroico. Creo que voy a irme solo para no comerte a besos aquí mismo—

-          Hablando de comer… -Teren recuperaba su atención.- ¿Cómo está Lilith? –Alexander le miraba irritado, con clara inquina.- Espero que durmiese a gusto. –no había podido evitarlo. Estaba intentando controlar su ira pero Alexander era demasiado para su paciencia. Bastante lograba manteniéndolo todo en meras palabras. El de Slytherin se acercó un poco a él, aprovechando su diferencia de altura para hacerle sentir aún más pequeño.

-          La he dejado junto al comedor, cerca de Hufflepuff. La pobre estaba hambrienta. –Teren puso su brazo en medio para que Darrow no le encarase a golpes. Alexander se giró al ofendido con orgullo.- Ay, perdona, que tu hermana anda por allí ¿no? Fallo mío. Esperemos que Lilith sea buena chica. Aunque no hay de qué preocuparse, cuando no tiene Muggles que comer solo le doy cosas de primera calidad—

-          Lárgate antes de que te quedes sin aliento. –Teren le amenazaba. Esa vez, no tuvo mucho efecto. El chico sonrió.

-          Tenías razón, Stringer. Esto va a ser divertido…-acarició su barbilla y echó a andar, plácidamente, como si estuviese en su propia casa. Ambos le miraron sin perderle de vista hasta que la multitud lo hubo alejado lo suficiente.

-          Cómo esperas que me calme. –Teren reprochaba a su amigo.- Cómo esperas que no le pare el corazón con solo—

-          Sinceramente, y espero que me creas, bastante paciencia muestras para no hacerle explotar la cabeza.

-          ¿Te imaginas? Todo ese pelo blanco saltando por los aires…

-          Cariño, si sigues dando detalles tendré una erección. –Teren rio lo mínimo, aún sucumbido a la cólera.- Vamos, cuanto antes salgamos de aquí, mejor. –echaron a andar hacia los ascensores para subir a la última planta y acudir al despacho de Macar. La puerta a este estaba al final del pasillo, de grandes dimensiones y un color verde oscuro calcado al de las paredes. Darrow no iba a dudar a última hora, así que golpeó. Una voz le dio paso.

-          ¡Darrow, muchacho! Bienvenido.

-          Douglas… -Darrow fingía una sonrisa de aprecio, recibiendo el saludo manual del ministro.

-          Me alegra de verte… -claramente le esperaba solo.- Vaya, Stringer. –Teren alzaba una ceja dándose la importancia que aquel hombre parecía temer.

-          Espero que no te importe que venga conmigo. –Darrow le exculpaba.- Creo que es más sencillo explicarlo todo así.

-          Claro que no, adelante, sentaos. –les ofrecía las dos sillas frente su inmenso escritorio. A su espalda, los ventanales daban al vestíbulo del Ministerio por el cual tanta gente pasaba.- ¿Queréis un café, un coñac?

-          Nada, gracias.

-          Un coñac, sí. –Teren aceptó. Sorprendido, Macar fue hacia su bar mientras Darrow decidía seguir mirando a su amigo.- Si esperas que le aguante sobrio, lo llevas claro. –el chico rio a Teren, que acto seguido aceptaba su copa del licor para tomar asiento y bebérsela de un trago. Macar no había comenzado a hablar, miraba el vaso vacío sobre la mesa. Decidió ignorarlo.

-          Bueno, Brice… -parecía sentir malestar.- No es una situación sencilla, esta, la verdad. Deberíamos estar en la planta baja y no aquí.

-          Te agradezco mucho que evitases la vista, Douglas, de verdad. –Darrow sabía interpretar su papel a la perfección.- Sabes tan bien como yo que sería hacer perder al tiempo a todos los delegados de justicia.

-          Me temo que más bien habría sido una pérdida de tiempo para ti, muchacho. –echó mano de sus papeles. Ambos chicos se miraron de reojo.- Quiero decir… Obviamente tus actos han llegado a oídos de todos, así que—

-          Se refiere a que Darrow salvó la vida de una familia que iba a ser asesinada por Alexander Dantsov o—

-          No. –alterado, cortaba a Teren. Con una mano temblorosa, peinó su pelo hacia atrás.- Hablo de aparecerse en el Ministerio, como falta inicial, y hacerlo junto a dos Muggles.

-          Que iban a ser asesinados por Alexan—

-          Stringer, sabe tan bien como yo que las normas son claras.

-          ¿Cuál es la ley para un asesino? Perdone que pregunte, ministro, pero no recuerdo haberla visto aplicada nunca desde hace años y viendo todas las muertes mágicas que se dan—

-          La ley implica que quien se aparezca en el Ministerio de magia deberá cumplir una pena de inhabilitación, Stringer. –Darrow sintió una presión en el pecho que logró disimular.

-          ¿Y la de asesinato? Insisto en que me gustaría saberla. –Teren por su parte no lograba mantener su rabia al margen.

-          El castigo por asesinato es la cárcel, Stringer, y siempre que haya pruebas suficientes se hará efec—

-          Siempre que el juez no sea cómplice.

-          ¡Stringer! –se alzaba. Darrow acercaba su mano a Teren para cogerle la suya y pedirle así control. Macar respiró con descontrol unas cuantas veces antes de sentarse de nuevo y recuperar la conversación.- Ignoraré sus palabras para no tener que arremeter contra usted, Stringer.

-          Las mantengo, seño—

-          En cuanto a ti, Brice. –ignoró a Teren, y en parte Darrow lo agradeció.- La ley implica que quedarías inhabilitado del uso de la magia por al menos un trimestre, teniendo que entregar tu varita al departamento de regulación.

-          No puede hacer eso. –Teren estaba imparable.- No puede—

-          Por el cariño que te tengo, he conseguido minimizar esa parte de la sentencia que se te ha adjudicado.

-          ¿Por qué recibo una sentencia antes de siquiera poder defenderme?

-          Porque los hechos son claros, Brice. El departamento de regulación de la magia tiene constancia de que te apareciste dentro del Ministerio, y no hay defensa que pueda menguar eso. Ya sabes que solo está permitida la aparición en el departamento de castigos y cuando sea para la entrega de un criminal. –Darrow lo sabía bien, a eso se agarraba el Eje para llevar a los puristas.- Así que me temo que tus palabras no serían suficiente, no hay defensa que lo justifique.

-          ¿Ni siquiera la de salvar la vida de una familia? –ahora él sacaba el tema. Macar tragaba saliva. No le respondió, Darrow lo asumía.

-          Como decía, esa parte de la sentencia he conseguido que sea minimizada, debido a que te encuentras cursando tus estudios y no sería apropiado que no pudieses continuar tu formación. Se te reduce a un mes. –Darrow retiró la mirada, y Teren optó por alzarse, coger su vaso, y acercarse a la barra a por más licor del que solicitaba ayuda. Macar le dejaba asumirlo, eso y lo demás.

-          Dices que esa parte de la sentencia se reduce. –Macar asintió. Teren pegaba un trago.- Qué pasa con la otra.

-          Me temo que esa no me incumbe a mí, chico. –Darrow frunció el ceño y miró a Teren, que se giraba del bar hacia ellos.- No puedo decidir tu sentencia por el mero hecho de tenerte cariño—

-          Qué pena. –Darrow, irónico y dolido, interrumpía.

-          El departamento de justicia no ha visto con buenos ojos que introdujeras presencia no mágica aquí. De hecho, a algunos de ellos les ha parecido incluso más inaceptable.

-          Me hago a una idea. –seguía tirando de tono irónico.

-          He conseguido suavizar lo que he podido, al igual que Violetta Pemberton, pero al menos durante el próximo mes desde hoy hasta el próximo 24 de diciembre, no podrás recurrir al método de las apariciones.

-          ¡¿Qué?! –Teren soltaba el vaso y se acercaba a la mesa. Darrow, por inercia, se ponía en pie para mantenerle a su espalda.

-          Stringer, sintiéndolo mucho le voy a pedir que salga—

-          No pueden prohibirme aparecerme. –Darrow se defendía.- Douglas, sabes tan bien como yo que no pueden hacerlo.

-          En realidad sí pueden, chico, el departamento de regulación—

-          Al cuerno con el departamento. Se darán ataques, necesito poder— dos golpes a la puerta le mantuvieron callado. Macar miraba directo, mientras ellos dos se giraban sorprendidos por la interrupción. No tanto al ver que quien cruzaba la puerta no esperaba a ser invitado.

-          Ministro, se nos hace tarde.

-          Cassius, sí, ahora mismo acabo. –era como ver a Alexander doblegado en edad. Mismo pelo, mismos ojos, mismas facciones solo que estas más maduras… y misma oscuridad en su expresión. Vestía del mismo estilo, un abrió del mismo color y longitud le cubría su traje marrón claro. Él, al contrario que su hijo, no perdía el tiempo con sonrisas burlonas.

-          Brice, olvidaba que estarías por aquí.

-          Lo dudo. –se defendió.

-          Stringer. –dirigió su mirada a Teren que, pese a sus intenciones, quedaba a la espalda de un Darrow que se anteponía.- Un placer verte.

-          Permítenos dudar de eso también. –corrigió. Cassius miró al ministro.

-          Las vistas están a punto de comenzar, deberíamos bajar.

-          En efecto, sí. –empezó a buscar por sus cajones. Ni Darrow ni Teren habían dejado de mirar a Cassius.

-          ¿Mucho lío en la sala de vistas? –sarcástico, Darrow preguntaba.

-          Nada interesante, procesos rápidos sobre acusaciones infundadas en gente inocente.

-          Está bien saber que aparecerse supone un mes de castigo y que intentar matar a alguien solo un mero trámite informal. –Macar se angustiaba en su búsqueda, agilizándola cuando Cassius se acercó hacia ambos chicos, en especial a Darrow, al que contestaba.

-          Aquí lo importante es que tú sepas lo que puedes y no hacer, Brice. –con voz pausaba, le decía.- El Ministerio ya lleva mucho tiempo haciendo la vista gorda con vosotros.

-          Por costumbre, imagino. –Teren opinió. Cassius ni le miró.

-          Aquí está. –del diminuto cajón de su mesilla, abajo a la izquierda, Macar sacaba una caja de madera que duplicaba en tamaño al compartimento. Alargada, no muy ancha, protegida con una hebilla dorada. La abrió para dejar ver un espacio aterciopelado de color negro con dos rendijas a cada extremo.- Brice, muchacho, me temo que has de entregarnos tu varita ya. –Darrow sintió sus manos temblar. Le quitaban una parte de él con aquello, al igual que con la prohibición respecto a las apariciones. Echó mano a su espalda, entre su pantalón y su piel, cubierta por su camisa. Sacó su varita y la depositó en el pequeño cajetín. Macar lo cerró y acto seguido, se lo ofreció a Cassius. -¿Te encargas tú de llevarlo a regulación, Cassius? –fue la primera vez que el hombre sonrió, sin intención de ocultar lo que sentía.

-          Por supuesto, ministro. –fue hacia la puerta.- Siempre es un placer. –fingió retirarse de la cabeza un sombrero inexistente para salir de allí esperar fuera.

-          Si no te importa, Brice, firma en la sentencia para confirmar que… -no le dio tiempo a acabar. Se acercó a la mesa y, veloz, garabateó en el papel. Luego, recogió su copia.- De aquí hasta el 24 de diciembre estarás bajo supervisión del Ministerio. No podrás apa—

-          Lo sé. –no le miró y ni siquiera se despidió de él. Salió del despacho con Teren a su espalda queriendo también ignorar la presencia de Cassius. A uno le fue más sencillo que al otro.

-          Vaya bien el viaje de vuelta, muchachos. –Teren se giró a él dominado por la rabia para que Darrow tuviese que agarrarle e impedirle hacer algo de lo que se arrepintiese. Cassius alzó una ceja.- Me habían advertido de tu susceptibilidad, Stringer. Aun así me sorprende.

-          Espero que te hayan avisado de todo, Cassius, porque esto es lo de menos. –se soltó de su amigo y echó a andar, pasillo abajo con Darrow a su espalda. No frenó hasta llegar al salón de ascensores.- En serio, insisto en que si esto sigue así no voy a poder controlarlo.

-          E insisto en que nadie te culpará. –Teren alargaba su brazo hacia él, cargando su varita.- ¿Qué haces?

-          Cógela.

-          ¿Estás loco? No voy a—

-          Darrow, tú necesitas tener una varita más que yo en estos momentos. Todos lo necesitamos.

-          Primero… -accedían al ascensor.- dudo que me responda. Y segundo, aquí son estúpidos pero no tanto. Sabrán quién conjura con ella—

-          Deberías leer lo que firmas antes de hacerlo. –Darrow frunció el ceño.- Se requisa tu varita y se te prohíbe aparecerte, no dicen nada de que no puedas comprarte otra o usar la que se te ofrezca. –Darrow echó mano del papel, que se había llevado al bolsillo trasero.- Compruébalo si quieres, pero me sé la normativa.

-          Sabes que te votaré para ministro ¿no? –tras comprobarlo, comentó.

-          No sé si alguien con antecedentes penales por asesinato quedaría bien de ministro. –seguía pensando en sus deseos por acabar con ambos Dantsovs.

-          Pero quedarás bien guapo en el cartel de preso. –Teren le miró con desdén. Darrow le guiñó el ojo.- Sabes que enmarcaría esa foto y la pondría sobre mi mesilla de noche.

-          ¿Sustituirías la que tienes de Alexander por mí? Qué honor. –salieron al vestíbulo.

-          Sabes que te quiero un poquito más que a él… -consiguió al menos hacerle reír, dándose por satisfecho.- Venga, vámonos, llévame a casa.

Se lo tomaron con calma para regresar a Hogwarts. Pocas ganas quedaban en el cuerpo de Darrow de volver a la escuela y estudiar magia sin poder emplearla. No quería aceptar la varita de Teren, esta le obedecía solo a él por muy amigos que ambos fueran. Aun así no pudo más que cogerla para hacerle callar, ya que el de Ravenclaw estuvo a punto de sucumbir a la furia con tal de que su amigo dejase de poner excusas.

En el fondo tenía razón, al fin y al cabo, por eso el Ministerio se la había retirado. La normativa respecto a las apariciones en el edificio eran bastante ambiguas. Podrían haber desde encarcelado a Darrow hasta haberle hecho simplemente pagar una pequeña multa. El departamento de justicia de Cassius se limitó a llevar a cabo lo que le pareció más apropiado a Dantsov de cara a sus planes y los de su hijo. Y es que si el principal bache con el que se encontraban en el camino quedaba aplanado, de poco servía su presencia. Darrow quedaba inutilizado sin un arma con el que atacar y defenderse.

También el no poder aparecerse les hacía perder fuerzas. Era fundamental que Darrow pudiese acudir a cualquier rincón del mundo en caso de ataque, y así se rebajaba a depender de que otra persona estuviese junto a él en el momento de tener que evadirse. Las cosas se complicaban, pero a Darrow no le iban a vencer con simples sentencias.

Teren les apareció en uno de sus rincones favoritos de Londres, pese a las risas de su amigo. Una pequeña tetería al sur de la ciudad que les serviría para despejarse antes de volver a la escuela. No hablaron mucho, se dejaron llevar por el silencio para así aclarar sus ideas. Su compañía era suficiente para que el uno y el otro no cayesen en la desgracia de su pesimismo. Cuando se sintieron ya bastante ajenos a una jornada lectiva completa, estos regresaron a Hogwarts. Darrow tenía cosas que hacer.

-          ¿Cómo ha ido? –llegaban ambos al aula del séptimo piso, en donde Storm les recibía impaciente.- Pensé que llegaríais antes. –Darrow había avisado a la chica por la mañana de que tenía la reunión con Macar, pero, esperanzado, había accedido a quedar con ella tras las clases para entrenar un poco. Sus rostros le sirvieron como respuesta.- Qué ha pasado… -al menos para garantizar que nada bueno. Darrow hacía una mueca dejándose caer sobre la única mesa.

-          Un mes sin varita. –Teren informó.- Y sin aparecerse. –la reacción de Storm fue en aumento a medida que Teren aportaba más datos. Sus ojos, al borde de salirse de sus cuentas, y su boca, a punto de descoyuntarse, dejaban claro lo enervada que estaba.

-          ¡¿Me tomas el pelo!? –Darrow negó, rendido.- ¡Es una vergüenza! ¡Salvaste la vida de—

-          Según Macar eso no pasó. –Teren, irascible, seguía.- Para Macar solo se apareció con Muggles.

-          Esto es de risa. –la chica se retiraba el pelo de la cara, alarmada.- Te han dejado de tal forma que no puedas hacer nada para pararles durante un mes. Es indignante, no pueden—

-          Papá Dantsov decide, así que obviamente todo lo que puedan hacer para parar a Darrow, lo harán. De todas formas son bastante ineptos. –declaraba.- Su sentencia no es completamente perfecta.

-          ¿Ah, no? –esperanzada, le miró. Este alzó su mano con la varita de Teren.- Es… ¿es la tuya? –la reconoció en el acto.- Pero…

-          Solo me han requisado la mía, no dicen nada de otras varitas.

-          Pero si la usas tal vez te—

-          Mientras no cambien la normativa durante este mes, no podrían hacerle nada. Tu madre estará al tanto cada día de que no intenten editarla. –era algo.

-          ¿Y tú no tendrás varita?

-          No la necesito, ya lo sabes.

-          ¿Y el aparecerte?

-          Tendré que depender de alguien que sí pueda para ir a las defensas. Hablaré con Sarah. –llamaron a la puerta, para darse paso a sí mismo.

-          ¿Dónde te metes?

-          O siempre puedo contar con mi amado Klapp. –el chico aparecía por la puerta. Darrow le señalaba con ambos brazos como una esperanza.

-          Me he aburrido soberanamente hoy en Runas.

-          Tiene que ser difícil entretenerse sin que nadie les pinte caras. –Comentó Teren. Klapp asentía y Storm reía por lo bajo.

-          ¿Qué te han dicho? ¿Qué es ese palo?

-          Es mi varita, un respeto. –Teren se defendía de Klapp.

-          Ay, sí, eminencia, perdone, no me ahogue con la mirada. –Teren alzó una ceja y Klapp sintió un calambre.- Tío, no te pases.

-          No te pases tú. –Darrow reía por lo bajo.

-          ¿Para qué quieres contar conmigo? Te he oído, y no me gusta como sonabas.

-          Me han prohibido aparecerme durante un mes. Así que en caso de ataque, me llevarás a la defensa.

-          ¿Te han prohibido qué? –no daba crédito.- Serán mamones… -rabioso, se movía por la sala.- Eso han sido los pelo pollo. Seguro. –Darrow volvía a reír, igual que Storm. Hasta Teren se sonreía.

-          En efecto. También tenían hoy los juicios contra los tres que cazamos el sábado. Me temo que les veremos libres, si no lo están ya.

-          ¿Para qué narices hacemos esto si nunca los encierran?

-          Eso me preguntaba. –con otras intenciones, Storm se unía a la pregunta de Klapp. Era algo que no lograba entender.- Por qué nos empeñamos en llevarles al Ministerio si los dejan libres.

-          No siempre ha sido así. –Teren apuntaba.- Cuanto más cercanos sean a Alexander, más difícil es que los encarcelen. Hasta entonces hemos conseguido meter en prisión a unos cuantos, a los que Alexander no prestaba atención.

-          Las ganas que tengo de coger al rubito y plantarle contra el altar de Macar en una vista… -Klapp se venía arriba.- Que no serviría de nada, más que para matarme, alguien, seguro, pero oye, me moriría cachondo. –Darrow volvía a reír.

-          Tranquilo que, si le cazamos un día, te damos el permiso. –Teren le daba la buena nueva, Klapp le hizo una reverencia.

-          Gracias, jefe mental. Jefe activo. –miró a Darrow, que seguía riendo.- Seré su avioneta.

-          Mientras me aparezcas donde sea, me conformo.

-          Si no siempre puedes usar tu nueva Fénix. –dijo con retintín.- Encima con dinero Dantsov, la madre que te—

-          Nos vemos luego, Klapp. –le animaba a irse. Este ponía los ojos en blanco.

-          A veces me caes rematadamente mal. Qué le haremos. No te pongas muy celoso. –se desapareció, y Darrow quiso tirarle algo por la envidia.

-          ¿Qué haremos con mi preparación? –una vez su marcha se hubo oficializado, ella preguntó.

-          Podemos seguir con ella, que cambie de varita no me supone nada, al menos eso espero. –miraba el arma.- No te me rebeles, anda.

-          Trátala con amor, es muy especialita. –su dueño apuntaba.

-          Por algo te eligió, sí, imagen y semejanza.

-          Que te den. –Teren se desapareció igual que había hecho Klapp, y Darrow volvió a protestar con un gruñido infantil.

-          Yo quiero… -sollozaba. Storm rio.

-          Piensa que yo no puedo aparecerme, eso que te ahorras.

-          Ni que no tuvieses mil formas más de burlarte de mí.

-          ¿Por quién me tomas?

-          Depende del momento. ¿Soy Darrow o Brice? –ella puso los ojos en blanco.- Es que dependiendo de eso estás más adorable o no.

-          Vamos, arriba. –negada  a seguirle, le exigía ponerse manos a la obra.

-          ¿Para qué tanta prisa? Pensaba que ibas sobrada, salvando la vida y todo.

-          Sigue provocándome y a lo mejor la próxima vez no lo hago. –Él hizo una mueca que ella entendió a la perfección. Le apuntó con la varita.- No vuelvas con esas.

-          No he dicho nada.

-          Por si acaso. –él la miraba de reojo, aguantando las ganas de reír. Storm no pudo evitar odiarse a sí misma por caer en cambio en la tentación.

-          Eres realmente insufrible. –la guiñó el ojo.

-          Sigue intentándolo, querida, algún día conseguirás creértelo.


	37. Chapter 37

Era su mañana favorita, la de los miércoles. Las dos primeras asignaturas suponían un alivio en comparación con cómo empezaban los dos días anteriores de la semana. No tenía nada contra Varmoon, al contrario, le admiraba como profesor, pero su asignatura en cambio… La llevaba dignamente, aunque asumía que en algún momento iba a tener que pedirle a Storm que le devolviese el libro para principiantes.

Los martes en cambio era al revés. Amaba la primera asignatura del día, lo único que le chirriaba hasta hacerla perder la cabeza era el profesor que la cursaba. Sentía que su deseo por aprender hechizos por su cuenta venía fundado por la pasividad de Santoro en hacerles aprender algo útil, en especial a ellas tres. El poco respeto que le tenía a principio de curso, ese que se basaba en que Santoro era director de Slytherin y, al fin y al cabo, un maestro, quedó olvidado cuando Ysera supo de la existencia del Eje y los puristas. Ahora, si alguna palabra salía de su boca en dirección al profesor, bien podía esperar este que al menos no fuese un insulto, porque no tenía intención de decirle otra cosa.

Por eso los miércoles le gustaban tanto. De primeras, salida al exterior para aprender algo sobre una nueva criatura de la cual no había podido ni imaginarse su existencia. A continuación, a refugiarse del frío en los Invernaderos para trabajar con plantas que, si bien no era su tarea favorita, seguía siendo mejor que aguantar a Santoro. Y para continuar, su mayor aliciente, sobre todo esa semana: Aparición.

Esa vez no es que quisiese llegar la primera al aula asignada, es que aún tenía cosas que hacer previamente.

-          Ey. –retenía a Damen al verle marchar. El chico se iba del Invernadero cargando con una planta amarilla que le rodeaba el cuello cual collar. Jugaba con él.- ¿También eres amigo de las plantas?

-          Plantas, animales… esos no juzgan sin saber, no me queda otra.

-          ¿Ya estás dramático?

-          Has preguntado tú. –defendía.- ¿Qué pasa?

-          ¿Cómo que qué pasa? Toca Aparición.

-          Lo sé, ahí me dirijo—

-          Aún no me has dicho desde cuándo sabes aparecerte. Ni te has disculpado por mentirme. –él arrugó el entrecejo.

-          ¿Mentido? ¿Cuándo? Soy pura sinceridad. –la chica rio.

-          Me dijiste que no sabías aparecerte, en la última clase—

-          Y no sabía.

-          Creo recordar que el sábado—

-          El sábado probé, Ysera. –confesó.- Era la primera vez que lo hacía.

-          ¿Me lo dices en serio? –sorprendida. Él asintió.- Pero si lo hiciste a la primera, y conmigo, cómo es que—

-          Creo que la presión del momento ayuda. Es como cuando ves un dragón, corres más de lo que correrías en una situación normal.

-          En el mundo Muggle decimos un león o un tigre, pero vale, entiendo tu referencia.

-          Lo que sea. –la ignoró.- Al fin y al cabo ya teníamos que estar practicando, fue cuestión de… no diría desearlo. Más bien necesitarlo.

-          En el mundo Muggle por mucho que necesites salvarte del león, no puedes.

-          Y por eso el mundo mágico es mejor.

-          No me seas tu hermano. –le daba un golpe.

-          ¿Sabes de lo que tampoco se salva uno por mucho que lo necesites? De tus golpes. –se dolía.- Tienes una manía mala—

-          ¿Cómo lo hiciste? –lo dejó de lado.- Quiero ser capaz de aparecerme hoy.

-          ¿Para qué tanta prisa, a dónde quieres ir? –se sintió incómoda.

-          A ningún lado. –no mentía.- Pero no quiero que vuelva a pasar lo de la otra vez y, bueno, que no estés tú. –confesó.

-          No hice nada que no sepas ya… Hemos aprendido lo mismo, parece una tontería pero es cuestión de concentrarse. Yo tuve suerte porque no había nada que quisiese más que llevarte al castillo, así que fue fácil que nada me enturbiase la imagen. De hecho, hoy a lo mejor me cuesta más, al no tener esa presión…

Pero obviamente, se equivocaba. Ysera fue la primera en desorbitar los ojos cuando, tras una breve explicación y ejemplificación de Rannier, los ponía a prueba y Damen se desaparecía. Christopher y Hellen compartieron el asombro. Rannier en cambio…

Ysera asumió que el hombre había usado a Damen de prueba porque era consciente de que sería capaz de hacerlo. Hubo un momento de tensión en el cual todos esperaban a que el chico regresase al aula, llevándole más tiempo de lo esperado. Cuando regreso, se disculpó. No había logrado tener la misma concentración a la vuelta que a la ida. Rannier aprovechó eso para recordarles que esa focalización de la imagen era necesaria también para saber volver a algún lugar. Quería que se imaginasen las apariciones siempre como una nueva, no una ida y regreso, lo cual en parte les facilitaba la tarea.

Sin embargo, por muchas facilidades que eso supusiese, al final de la clase solo Damen había logrado llevarlo a cabo. Ysera había perdido la alegría mañanera, los miércoles ya no le gustaban tanto, y ahora solo quería que el viernes por fin llegase para intentarlo de nuevo.

-          No te desesperes. –dio un brinco. Se había quedado en el aula a practicar justo una vez esta hubo acabado. No sabía que Damen también y, su concentración se fue al garete.- Perdón—

-          Me has asustado.

-          Mala concentración veo ahí ¿eh? –quiso pegarle pero, para no darle la razón con los manotazos, prefirió guardárselo.- En realidad no digo nada que no sea cierto.

-          Oye, no puedo concentrarme más ¿vale? Lo estoy intentando—

-          Y estás anclada en la primera clase. –imitó su voz, con retintín. Él se sonrió.- Estás más concentrada en poder aparecerte que en la aparición en sí.

-          No puedo evitarlo, siento que—

-          Relájate. –se puso frente a ella, la chica le miraba.- No estás en clase, ya no tienes que demostrarle nada a nadie. Solo a ti. Déjalo fluir. –la meneaba por el brazo, pretendiendo desestresarla. La chica sonrió, aunque poco a poco se fue disipando el gesto.- Qué te pasa.

-          Y si lo hago mal. –confesó.- Y si me parto en dos, o algo peor.

-          ¿Algo peor que partirse en dos?

-          ¿En tres? –imaginó. Él rio, contagiándola.

-          No va a pasarte. Va, inténtalo. –su corazón se aceleró.

-          ¿Vas a quedarte aquí?

-          Te diría que no, que te dejo intimidad, pero no la tendrás siempre que quieras aparecerte así que, sí, me quedo.

-          ¿No tienes hambre? ¿O algo?

-          Ysera… -ella bufó, pero accedió al fin y al cabo. Cerró los ojos y volvió a concentrarse, o al menos a intentarlo. De primeras era difícil, solo y exclusivamente debido a que Damen estaba allí observándola a ella. Saber que era lo único en lo que el chico se fijaba en ese instante no era una ayuda para lo que tenía que hacer.- Concéntrate… -sintió que lo decía queriendo reír. Las expresiones de su rostro debían de ser obvias si él podía verlo desde fuera. Quiso ignorarle, dejarle de lado. Pensar en el Gran Comedor, en la entrada, justo donde solía esperar a sus compañeras. Dominaba ya el darle imagen a todo, y había aprendido rápido a saber situarse en escena. Todo su ser, hasta sus sensaciones, hasta la vergüenza que sentía por tener a Damen tan cerca mirándola, analizando cada cosa que ella hacía. Y un zumbido la sacudió.

-          ¿Ysera? –abrió los ojos alarmada. Eo estaba frente a ella.- ¿Estás bien? –estaba a la entrada del Gran Comedor, y su amiga acababa de llegar junto a Storm. Ambas la miraban con preocupación, pues la chica no pestañeaba siquiera. Dieron un brinco cuando Ysera se tapó la boca con las manos dando un grito de alegría. Luego, comenzó a saltar.

-          ¡¡No me lo puedo creer!!

-          ¿Tanto hemos tardado? –Storm no entendía.- Pero sí—

-          ¡¡Acabo de aparecerme!! –a ambas muchachas les llevó unos segundos comprenderlo. Acto seguido, desencajaron la boca del resto del cráneo.

-          ¡¿Qué?!

-          ¡¡Ay, me va a dar algo!! –se llevó la mano al pecho. Quería llorar. No sabía cómo había sido capaz de hacerlo pero allí estaba.

-          ¡Tía, lo has hecho! –Eo celebraba.- Como es que—

-          He de volver, lo siento, Damen va a pensar que me he partido en tres.

-          En tres. –Storm dudó. Ysera reía.

-          Os veo en unos minutos, os lo prometo. –las animaba a ir a tomar asiento, tampoco quería intentar aparecerse de nuevo y fracasar delante de sus amigas. Lo volvió a intentar, concentrada en el lugar, el aula, su propia presencia… Y Damen observándola. Esperando a que regresase. Y sus nervios a flor de piel. Sintió un zumbido y abrió los ojos. Damen estaba en frente de ella mordiéndose el pulgar, sonriendo.- ¡¡Ahhh!! –Ysera volvía a gritar y dar saltos.- ¡Lo he hecho!

-          ¡Y de una pieza! –él celebraba, señalándola. Ysera saltaba y saltaba, hasta acabar en uno de sus impulsos en los brazos de Damen, al que abrazaba con clara emoción. Esta vez, el chico la correspondía de igual manera.- ¿Ves como no estabas concentrada?

-          Te juro que no sé qué he hecho diferente. –se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, sonriendo. A él se le contagiaba el gesto solo de vérselo.

-          Además que lo has hecho súper rápido.

-          Bueno, llevo toda la hora.

-          No, antes lo hacías mal, ya te lo he dicho.

-          ¿Por qué no te haces profesor? Rannier te odiaría. –él rio.

-          No tengo intención de ponerme a dar clases.

-          Hablando de clases… -ponía los brazos en jarra, él la veía venir.- Aún espero a que me digas cuándo empezamos—

-          No seas impaciente.

-          Necesito saberlo, he de decirle a Targer cuándo trabajo y cuándo no.

-          Ya, seguro. –dudaba de ella sin ocultarlo. Ysera reía.

-          Te hablaba en serio… -fue a por su macuto. Él la siguió para salir del aula.- Si te soy sincera cada vez tengo más miedo.

-          ¿Por qué?

-          Porque siento que cada vez hay más peligro a mi alrededor. Y ahora que a Darrow le han impedido aparecerse, siento que tu hermano y el resto van a aprovecharlo. –Damen la había frenado, agarrándola del brazo con delicadeza.

-          Ysera, prométeme que no intentarás nada estúpido.

-          ¿A qué te refie—

-          Que no buscarás aparecerte en ningún lado. –se soltó de él.

-          ¿Tan suicida me ves? Claro que no voy a hacerlo. Te dije que no tengo de intención de buscar a Alexander ni a nadie de los suyos, Damen. Solo quiero saber protegerme.

-          Pero no quiero que intentes proteger a los demás arriesgando su vida y la tuya, Ysera. –dio un paso atrás, alejándose de él.

-          ¿No me crees?

-          Te creo, claro que te creo. Si te soy sincero, dudo que si, lo hicieses, lo hicieses deliberadamente. Solo te estoy pidiendo que por favor lo tengas en cuenta, el riesgo que supondría—

-          No voy a aparecerme en una defensa, Damen. –insistió.- O ataque. Como lo llames tú. –el que el chico se moviese en el limbo dificultaba los tecnicismos. Echaron a andar, incómodos.

-          Podemos empezar esta tarde, si quieres. –le pilló desprevenida.- No tengo nada que hacer.

-          ¿En serio?

-          Sí.

-          Claro, claro. –tartamudeó, animada de nuevo.- Dónde quieres que—

-          ¿Aquí? –se giraba a señalar con la mirada el aula de Aparición de ese día.- Podemos venir tras comer, luego me gustaría adelantar un poco de—

-          Sí, sí, perfecto. –no se iba a arriesgar a que cambiase de idea.- Nos vemos tras comer. –quiso empezar a correr.- ¡Adiós!

No le dejó despedirse de vuelta. Quería practicar cuanto más tiempo mejor, así que aceleró su horario de comida para no divagar mucho en el Gran Comedor. A Storm le dijo que quería seguir practicando Aparición, igual que a Eo. No quería provocar de nuevo que ambas chicas perdiesen la paciencia con ella y los entrenamientos, sobre todo Storm. Eo… con Eo tenía que hablar, pero no sabía cómo hacerle ver que Damen había sido su única opción ahora que Teren se había negado.

Salió corriendo del comedor para llegar cuanto antes al aula. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Se sonrió a sí misma, hasta soltó una leve risa inocente para ridiculizarse a sí misma. Cerró los ojos y se concentró, cuanto más pudo, y aunque le llevó un poco de tiempo, sintió el zumbido. Y al abrir los ojos estaba de nuevo en el aula.

Volvió a dar un salto, repleta de júbilo en su interior. Estaba tan impresionada consigo misma que el dar una clase con Damen era aún más emocionante así. Tenía demasiadas ganas de empezar, tantas, que cuando el chico se apareció también, no le dio un respiro.

-          Por dónde empezamos. –él puso los ojos en blanco, negando.

-          Quién me mandaría a mí…

-          He pensado que para comenzar podrías enseñarme a crear escudos defensivos.

-          Pensaba que sabías conjurar un  _Protego_.

-          Sí, pero no más… -él pensó un poco.

-          Vale… ¿Sabes conjurar un  _Protego_  en sus posibles variantes?

-          Sí, lo practiqué con Eo.

-          Vale, asumiré que lo hiciste bien. ¿Qué más tipo de hechizos conoces que puedas usar así? –la chica corrió a su macuto, que había dejado sobre el suelo, y sacó el libro de Wansky. Pasó las páginas.

-          He visto a Storm conjurar este…-señalaba el escudo defensivo  _Salvio Hexia_. Damen asentía.

-          Una cosa que has de saber de estos hechizos, es que, si los consigues hacer con alguien, su poder crece. ¿Recuerdas el día que Wansky nos lo enseñó a vosotras y a mí? –asintió.- En tu caso, como es para defenderte sola, no tiene mucho sentido, pero si por ejemplo estás con alguien y has de usarlo… Que sepas que su efectividad se duplica. Pero, empecemos con este, sí. –se puso a su lado.- El libro es bastante completo –le enseñaba.- porque te viene bien explicado el cómo conjurarlo, pero te lo enseño igualmente. –alzó ambas manos, una con la palma abierta y la otra con la varita.- Es importante que te señales a ti misma dónde quieres poner la barrera protectora porque, en caso de que no te dé tiempo a crear el escudo completo, al menos así estás protegiéndote a ti, tu rostro, el pecho ¿sabes? –ella asentía.- No apuntes hacia arriba y esperes que una burbuja te absorba, tienes que decirle al hechizo dónde actuar. –asintió de nuevo.- Vale, inténtalo. –con cierto respeto, la chica alzó la mano, a la altura de su corazón, extendida. Con la varita, trazó hacia abajo.

-           _Salvio hexia_. –cerró los ojos y dejó que el poder se desprendiese de su varita. Una neblina salió de ella extendiéndose en círculo a su alrededor. Ysera abrió los ojos para comprobarla. Damen se puso en frente antes de quedar atrapado.- ¿Y bien? –mantenía en alto la varita.

-          Aún puedo verte… -esperaba. Ysera insistió en perfeccionarlo, concentrándose más en su relación con la varita y lo que la pedía. Al cabo de unos segundos, Damen habló.- No puedo verte. –abrió sus ojos para sentir alivio.- Ahora voy a intentar atacarte ¿vale? Un disparo normal, hacia un lado, por si acaso. –la chica asintió. Damen alzó la varita y lanzó llamas rojas hacia la izquierda de la muchacha. Estas chocaron contra la barrera, haciéndola sonreír, igual que a él.- Bien. También has de saber que este hechizo necesita estar completado para que te permita ocultarte, pero que si se trata de un ataque rápido, protegerte de él, lo haría. –tomaba nota mental de todo.- Vale, este era fácil, vayamos a algo más complicado.

No se quejó de que avanzase el nivel de hechizos, más bien lo vio apropiado. Siguieron con conjuros protectores y, aunque se fueron complicando, consiguió dominarlos todos al final de esa hora. Damen decidió dedicar los últimos minutos a intentar complementar los suyos con los de la chica, para demostrarle su explicación inicial del doble poder.

Gracias a ello consiguió perfeccionar su técnica. El sentirse complementada la ayudaba a poder alcanzar sus límites, los cuales desconocía. Si Damen era capaz de conjurar un hechizo perfecto, ella se proponía igualarlo, y así, el aprendizaje se hacía más llevadero.

-          Por hoy creo que ya vale. –él propuso parar.  La chica asintió aceptándolo.- ¿Todo bien?

-          Todo bien. –se sonrió.- Gracias, ha sido genial.

-          Para empezar creo que está bien. Un día redondo para ti, entre la aparición y esto… -asintió veloz, sonriente, cual niña. Él se sonrió.- Venga, será mejor que vayamos a clase de Historia…

-          ¿Puedo preguntarte algo antes?

-          ¿No has tenido suficiente?

-          Hubo un tiempo pasado en el cual me permitías preguntas.

-          Ni que te las hubiese impedido en algún momento, siempre me acribillas… Pero venga, adelante.

-          ¿Cómo es que sabes todas estas cosas? Saber usar tanto la mente, ser tan… bueno, en todo.

-          Tampoco soy tan bueno. –le miró incrédula, con picardía. Él hizo una mueca.- Me miras con buenos ojos…

-          Y soy la única, así que hazme caso. –él rio.

-          No sé, siempre he aprendido rápido, y soy curioso. Me gusta aprender, estudiar, si veía un libro por casa lo cogía y lo leía, y quería ponerlo todo en práctica. Nunca se aprende lo suficiente.

-          Eres muy Ravenclaw hablando así.

-          Sinceramente, depende del día tengo un poco de cada casa, pero sí, siempre me he identificado mucho con Ravenclaw.

-          Es por eso que el Sombrero dudó...-él asintió.- Pero tú elegiste Slytherin. –repitió el gesto.- Por qué.

-          Porque también me identifico con Slytherin. Más bien, soy, Slytherin. Es solo que a veces… -cogió aire, dudando.- A veces me avergüenzan algunas cosas, y preferiría estar en otro lado.

-          Lo dices por tu hermano… -preguntaba. Él asintió mínimamente.

-          No solo él, más bien es su idea, la que defienden muchos junto a él.

-          ¿Cómo se habría tomado él que no te seleccionase Slytherin? –habían decidido moverse, no querían llegar tarde a una clase en la que seguramente su profesor estaba dormido.

-          ¿No lo viste? A poco más le dio un ataque cuando el Sombrero se puso a dudar.

-          Cuanto tú dudaste, querrás decir.

-          Lo que quieras, pero—

-          No, lo que quiera no… ¿Le pediste ir a Slytherin porque querías o por tu hermano? –abrieron la puerta.

-          Sinceramente… -pensativo.- De no haber estado él, no habría pedido nada, habría dejado al Sombrero elegir. Pero… No quería arriesgar a que dijese Ravenclaw. No podía permitírmelo. Estoy contento ¿eh? De estar en Slytherin, estoy muy orgulloso de lo que soy, pero… Nunca sabré si en realidad debería estar ahí o no.

-          Yo creo que sí.

-          ¿Qué vas a creer tú? Si no estuviese en tu misma casa Lilith se te come viva. –Ysera rio.

-          Lo digo en serio… creo que eres un buen ejemplo de la casa. Como Storm.

-          ¿Sabe ella que nos comparas? No creo que le haga mucha gracia. Hasta diría de cambiarse a Gryffindor.

-          Odia Gryffindor.

-          Más me odia a mí.

-          Ey… -se giraron entre risas al final de la escalera que iban a tomar. Eo estaba al final de ella, mirando a Ysera.- Venía a buscarte…

-          Perdona, se nos ha echado el tiempo encima. -Aceleró un poco el paso para llegar a su altura. Inconsciente de ella, Eo se fijaba en el único detalle que Ysera no había pulido antes de salir del aula.

-          ¿Qué llevas ahí? –cogió el libro que sujetaba, que Ysera quiso recuperar en el acto. Demasiado tarde. Miró a su amiga con cierto temor, y luego a Damen, antes de volver a la chica.- Pensaba que hacías Aparición.

-          Y eso hacía, al principio… -no quería mentirla, pero Eo ya la estaba juzgando sin haber siquiera respondido.

-          Es una broma ¿no? –Ysera no respondió, así que Eo miró a Damen.- ¿La estás enseñando esto? –él no iba a contestar, no era su parte de trabajo.- ¿No te das cuenta? –miraba de nuevo a su amiga.- Si él te enseña esto es por algo, Ysera—

-          Vaya, hoy juzgamos a la cara, al menos. –no tenía pensado hablar pero que Eo criticase sus intenciones delante de él no podía dejarlo pasar. La chica le encaró en cierta forma.

-          Supongo que te has salido con la tuya ¿no? la has comido la cabeza para enseñarla lo que quieres y así tenerla donde querías.

-          Eo. –Ysera protestaba.- Basta—

-          Para tu información, tu amiga está más que de acuerdo en que la enseñe.

-          Claro que lo está, a saber con qué juego de mente la has—

-          ¡Eo! –Ysera volvió a llamar su atención, esta vez su amiga se giró a ella.- Ya basta.

-          Cuándo te vas a dar cuenta de que—

-          Cuándo te vas a dar tú cuenta de que eres como ellos cuando te pones así. Cuando todos os ponéis así, a juzgar a la ligera por lo que otros dicen. –Eo guardaba su rabia.- Damen está ayudándome, algo que nadie ha querido hacer, ni a ti ni a mí, y pensaba decirte que te unieses pero—

-          En mi vida dejaría que un Dantsov me diese clases de nada. Y mucho menos de defensa.

-          No tienes de qué preocuparte, no tengo interés alguno en compartir nada contigo. –Damen apuntó. Ysera le miró a él ahora.

-          Parad, por favor… -suplicaba.

-          ¿Por qué me pides que pare? Llevo aguantando esto mucho tiempo y siempre me he callado la boca.

-          Eso se te da de lujo, sí, el callarte las cosas. –Eo protestaba. A Damen la paciencia le huía.

-          Yo en cambio echo de menos cuando no abrías la boca. –dejaron de hablar cuando Ysera siguió escalera abajo sin intención de esperar a ninguno. Damen le siguió el paso apresurado.- Ysera. –llamaba.- Ysera, para—

-          No. Tú paras. Todos paráis. Dejad de hacerme sentir una mierda por juntarme con quien me dé la gana.

-          Yo nunca te he dicho nada, sabes que precisamente yo—

-          Me da igual. Juzgaos, odiaos lo que queráis, pero dejadme en paz, dejad de echármelo a mí en cara.

Le dejó atrás y no se giró para comprobar su estado, ni el de Eo. Fue a paso rápido hasta el aula de Historia y allí se dejó caer junto a Storm, aguantando con ello el llanto y las ganas de estallar. Su amiga, que ojeaba el libro, paró en el acto para mirarla asustada. Preguntó qué pasaba varias veces pero no obtuvo respuesta. Cuando Eo llegó en un estado enojado de similares dimensiones optó por dejarlo estar.

Habría preferido saber qué había pasado antes de llegar al séptimo piso después de clase, pero Eo había salido escopetada e Ysera seguía inmersa en su silencio y lamento de tal forma que era imposible intentar sonsacarle nada.

Decidió dejarlo para más tarde en cuanto cruzó la puerta. Darrow ya estaba allí, como cada tarde, solo que esta vez lo hacía tumbado sobre la mesa. Storm alzó las cejas sorprendidas, sobre todo porque el muchacho andaba tarareando alguna canción mientras jugueteaba con la varita de Teren entre sus dedos. Sus piernas daban a la puerta, así que no había visto a Storm.

-          ¿Siento molestar? –dudaba. Él se alzó, quedando sentado por el borde.

-          Hola.

-          Hola. –rio ella.- Qué hacías.

-          Descansar. Pensar en la vida. 

-          Ah, sí, que ahora por fin haces eso. -se quedaba con lo primero.

-          No me tientes, que ahora tengo una varita súper poderosa.

-          ¿Qué tal te responde?

-          Para lo básico no está mal. No he probado grandes cosas, no me he cruzado a Alexander. –ella rio.- ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?

-          ¿Qué sugiere el profesor?

-          El profesor –decía con aires de grandeza.- cree que ya sabes lo necesario, que más bien deberías aprender a cómo actuar en una defensa en vez de hechizos.

-          ¿Alguna pega con mis actuaciones, Brice?

-          Ya sabes la única que tengo. –la seriedad con la que lo dijo provocó que Storm dejase a un lado la comedia. Le miraba claramente contrariada. Tampoco había sido la intención de Darrow el recuperar la seriedad, pero se le había presentado delante.- El otro día salió bien, salvamos a la familia, pero—

-          Y a ti. –recordó. Storm había esperado no tener que volver a hablar de ello.

-          Lo importante son ellos, Storm, no nosotros.

-          No me hables como un vendedor intentando hacerme comprar su producto. Ya estoy de tu lado.

-          Te hablo como he de hablarte… Que el otro día no pasase nada no significa que la próxima—

-          No me arrepiento de lo que hice.

-          Arriesgaste tu vida—

-          Y volvería a hacerlo. –sentenció. Darrow bajó la mirada desde lo alto de la mesa.- Por qué no puedes entenderlo. Tú lo haces, tú te sacrificas por los demás—

-          Y con un suicida es suficiente.

-          Bueno, pues lo siento mucho, siento decepcionarte pero no soy como esperabas. No puedes pedirme que te deje morir como si nada—

-          No me decepcionas, Storm… Nunca lo has hecho.

-          Pues siento bajarte los estándares que tienes sobre mí, o lo que te dijese mi madre, me da igual.

-          Tampoco es eso.

-          Entonces por qué te molesta tanto que—

-          Porque no soportaría verte morir por protegerme a mí. –no terminaba de acostumbrarse a las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo cada vez que Darrow decía algo así. De nuevo algo fugaz recorría su columna, otra vez ese temblor en las piernas y unas pulsaciones aceleradas que esa vez subían por su garganta. Sintió temblar su labio superior, negándose a ello. Cerró los ojos y bajó el rostro. Luego, le encaró de nuevo.

-          Tú te sacrificarías por mí.

-          Sí.

-          Pero no me dejas sacrificarme por ti.

-          No. –el propio Darrow rio con pena, al corriente de la absurdez.

-          Te das cuenta de que lo que me pides no tiene sentido.

-          Absolutamente.

-          Y qué esperas que haga, si tú mismo reconoces que no tiene sentido. –él sonrió, con pena, y se encogió de hombros. Claramente no sabía qué decir, y se disculpaba por ello con Storm.

-          Siento decepcionarte, no soy lo que esperabas. –la citó. Y a ella le dio un vuelco al corazón. Tuvo que darle la espalda, solo para asegurarse de que no la veía hundida. Era incapaz de controlarse ante tal súplica. Pero depositó todas sus fuerzas en mantener la serenidad requerida, por mucho que le costase.

Sin poder remediar desahogarse en cambio, Eo permanecía sentada en un banco de la torre de adivinación mirando al cielo gris oculto por las nubes. Odiaba discutir, y más con gente a quien quería por gente como con la que lo había hecho.

El acudir allí para desconectar no le servía de nada. Sin ser de noche, su pasión por las estrellas quedaba ofuscada bajo el anuncio de tormenta inminente. Eso la ponía hasta de peor humor, el sentirse encerrada bajo un manto de nubes que no la dejaba ver más allá. Una parte de sí quería bajar y buscar a Ysera, disculparse, y otra quería enfrentarla y exponerle por qué lo que hacía estaba mal, por qué no debía confiar en alguien como Damen. Pero ni se atrevía a hacer una, ni se veía capaz de hacer la otra.

Solo le gustaría poder dejar aquello atrás, borrarlo de su mente, no haber ido a buscar a Ysera nunca a clase de Aparición.

-          ¿También durante el día? –se giró alarmada. Teren estaba en la puerta, mirándola.

-          Oh, no… -rechazaba.- No sirve de nada si el cielo está encapotado.

-          ¿Y qué haces aquí entonces?

-          Tenía esperanzas de que se despejase.

-          ¿Por qué? –insistía. Eo controló el pesar.

-          He discutido con Ysera.

-          ¿Con Ysera? ¿Por qué?

-          Por quién, más bien… -tampoco quería decirle al chico que Ysera había estado haciendo a saber qué con Damen en relación a un libro de hechizos oscuros. No lo veía el mejor momento.  Teren llegó junto a ella y apoyó su barbilla sobre su hombro. La chica estaba apoyada en el borde de la torre, descansando sobre sus brazos.

-          Deberíais dejarlo estar, a Damen.

-          Y vosotros deberíais explicarnos por qué lo dejáis estar. –él rio.

-          Simplemente me preocupa más su hermano.

-          Bueno, no quiero hablar de esto otra vez… -de verdad que no.- Cómo te va sin varita.

-          No noto su ausencia. Aunque cuando ando con Darrow es extraño, es como si la escuchase.

-          Te miraría raro si no fuese porque te entiendo.

-          ¿Hablas con tu varita?

-          No, idiota… pero la oigo. O sea, no habla. No me cuenta su vida. –Teren rio.- Pero hay veces que siento que me pide que la use. Y yo a veces la hago caso, otras la castigo.

-          A quien deberías dejar de castigarte es a ti.

-          Si dependiese de ti, saldría inmune a todo… -él se sonrió.- A veces merezco castigo.

-          Oh, sí, un castigo súper severo. -ironzaba, pero él reía.-  No pienses mal, no seas Darrow. –negó.

-          Ha sonado mal, no sé qué esperas.

-          Oh, venga ya.  ¿Coge mi hermano tu varita y ya te perturba?

-          ¿Qué tendrá que ver? –la chica se alejaba del bordillo para echar a andar. Él la miraba risueño.- Ha sido un comentario que, por cierto, has hecho tú.

-          Yo solo he dicho… -se giraba para responderle, pero Teren se sujetaba al bordillo que dejaba a la espalda, como si se fuese a caer.- Teren. –fue a socorrerle, pero él la alejó.- Qué pasa…- no sabía responder a ello. Un latigazo en la mente le alejaba de allí. Sintió que se caía, que perdía todo el dominio sobre su cuerpo. No escuchaba a Eo, era como si no estuviese allí con ella. Se ahogaba, no podía respirar pese a que nada le ataba. Había fuego por todos lados, ardía en su mente. Sudaba, en la realidad, y no podía soltarse de la piedra sin sentir que iba a caer redondo contra el suelo. Pero la imagen era clara, su cabeza se lo enseñaba a todo detalle, y su corazón latía tan rápido que no pudo controlar el expulsar llanto.

-          Darrow. –suplicó como, a la vez que buscaba dar con él en su mente. Solo al concentrarse en llamarle pudo ver que Eo estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico.- Necesito a Darrow. –sollozaba entre balbuceos.

-          Teren… –Eo suplicaba con voz rota.- Teren qué está pasando. –intentaba sostenerle como podía. Él la miraba esperando ver en ella algo diferente a lo que se repetía en su mente, pero para desgracia suya, en su mente todo seguía igual de real.

-          Mis padres.


	38. Chapter 38

A ninguno le había molestado el silencio de primeras. De hecho, viendo cómo se había iniciado la conversación, hasta lo agradecían. El problema era que cuanto menos hablaban, más cosas pensaban y, eso, sin duda, lo empeoraba todo de cara a darle normalidad a la situación. Sobre todo para Storm. Sabía que no le iba a poder convencer de aceptar su forma de trabajar. También era consciente de que ella misma se negaba a cambiarla: la querían en el Eje, así que han de aceptarla tal y como es. Y ella no iba a renunciar a sus ideas, no iba a dejar a Darrow morir si la ocasión así se presentaba.

Fue ella la que se giró de nuevo al chico, que seguía sentado sobre el borde de la mesa, ahora con una pierna doblada al pecho. Miraba al suelo, pensativo, alzando la mirada al notar que ella se giraba de nuevo a su frente. Darrow parecía agotado, por todo, la situación y lo que le rodeaba, pero ella…

Storm no le había dado importancia a su actuación en la defensa hasta que él le dejó claro cómo se sentía al respecto. Ella había hecho lo que sentía como correcto, lo que su corazón le había dirigido a hacer, fuese lo que fuese. Y eso dio resultado, al final del día todos estaban a salvo, y Darrow no había perdido la vida por una, para ella, injusta orden cumplida. Le había salvado, y con ello a la familia, y luego él la salvó a ella. Y así es como Storm lo entendía, cómo ella veía que funcionaba aquella unión. Aunque esa no fuese su idea principal para entrar al Eje.

Quiso acceder para proteger a su familia y todas aquellas que corriesen el mismo peligro que la suya, y seguía con esa idea grabada con sangre. Pero parecía que ahora su única intención, al menos cuando hablaba con él, era la de hacerle saber que no le iba a dejar tirado. Que por mucho que se torciesen las cosas, si podía socorrerle, lo iba a hacer. Y fue de tanto insistirle, de tanto repetírselo a sí misma, que se dio cuenta de que ya no lo veía como una labor de equipo, sino como algo que no podía describir.

No conocía prácticamente a nadie del Eje, más allá de Teren, Klapp, y haber compartido palabra con Marcus. Y por más que lo intentase, solo se veía sacrificándose así misma para salvarle a él. No por no apreciar al resto lo suficiente, adoraba a Teren y de hecho sabía que si alguien de ellos debía sobrevivir, era él, pero cada vez que lo pensaba, cuanto más se veía inmersa en una posible defensa… Más pensaba en él. En seguir sus pasos, en combatir a su lado, y, en caso de necesidad, protegerle. Al principio esa idea, la cual defendía, nacía del hecho de que Darrow era el líder de ese grupo, era el único, aparte de Teren, capaz de defenderse de Alexander en batalla, y por eso no solo su labor, entendía, sino la del resto del grupo, tenía que girar en torno a, primero, salvar a la familia, y luego, ayudarle a él. Solo así podían seguir con vida, solo así podían capturar puristas, y solo así, con suerte, podrían dar con el rincón secreto de Alexander y liberar a cualquiera que allí estuviese encerrado.

Una idea muy simple que en cambio no era lo que la mandó a aquella casa en llamas. Storm tomó la decisión de arriesgar su vida para ir a salvar la de Darrow y, con ello, la de la familia Muggle allí encerrada. Porque solo Darrow podía sacarles de allí. Porque solo Darrow se sacrificaba por el resto de esa forma. Porque solo Darrow…

Por solo Darrow, Storm lo arriesgó todo. Por solo Darrow Brice. No el líder del Eje, sino el chico que había confiado en ella y sus capacidades desde antes incluso de ella verlas. El que la había entrenado hasta el último día renunciado a su propio descanso, animado a seguir perfeccionando una técnica que él daba con maravillosa, y respetado sus decisiones desde el primer momento.

Por Darrow, el cual salvó su vida frente a Alexander en el momento en el que tan cerca vio la muerte. El mismo Darrow que ahora le pedía que le dejase morir si la situación lo requería.

Seguía sintiéndose inepta en cuanto a tratar de convencerle, como si todo lo que dijese fuese en vano. Daba igual el intentarle hacerle ver su necesidad en todo aquello, su valía de cara a que el Eje siguiese funcionado. Y daba igual intentar hacerle ver cualquier otra cosa cuando ni ella misma era capaz de aclarar sus ideas. Cómo hacerle ver al chico que renunciaba a dejarle morir por ser quien era cuando el motivo que le llevó a salvarle fue el mismo que le recorría la espina dorsal cada vez que le tenía en frente. Cada vez que el chico la alababa, que la hacía ver su valía, que la hacía reír, que cogía su mano o besaba su sien….

-          No voy a hacerlo. –finalmente dijo.- No puedes pedirme que te deje morir. –él se sonrió por lo bajo, se sentía igual de inútil que ella en cuanto a hacerle ver su punto de vista.- Si va a ser una molestia, puedo irme. –la idea no era la más maravillosa que había tenido hasta la fecha, era consciente. Sobre todo porque eso le supondría un paso atrás en cuanto a, al menos, ser consciente del estado de Darrow siempre que se diese una defensa. Pero no quería que al chico su presencia le incomodase. Que el cómo veía las cosas pudiese ser un impedimento para el resultado final. El chico había vuelto a alzar la mirada, arrugando el ceño, ya sin sonrisa.

-          No me molesta. –daba obviedad.- Me molestaría más que te fueses por mi culpa.

-          No es tu culpa, simplemente no vemos las cosas de igual manera—

-          Y qué tiene de malo eso…

-          Nada, pero no estamos hablando de un tema mundano.

-          ¿Qué más da el tema? Todo tiene solución. –se alzaba de la mesa, volviendo a pasear la varita de Teren entre sus dedos.- Yo no quiero que mueras por mí, tú dices que lo vas a hacer de todas formas. –se encogió de hombro.- En la próxima defensa, si veo que Alexito va a matarme, le dio que me lleve a donde no puedas verlo y punto. –le miró anonadada durante unos segundos, con la misma claridad con la que él la miraba a ella. Darrow fue el primero en comenzar a no poder controlar sus ganas de reír y Storm, como últimamente pasaba, le seguía sonriéndose.

-          Es una broma ¿no? –él alzó las manos.

-          Mientras tú lo veas como una broma…

-          Darrow, ni se te ocurra.

-          ¡Eh! –la señalaba.- Vuelvo a ser Darrow. –Storm gruñó, enervada. Queriendo borrar su media sonrisa.

-          ¿Por qué pretendo salvarte si no te soporto?

-          Porque soy encantador. –Storm se tornó con los ojos en blanco, él la agarraba de la mano.- Oh, venga, deja de tratarme así, me minas la moral.

-          Como si… -no le había molestado dejar el tema aparcado, al menos así no tenían que seguir perdiendo el tiempo intentando convencerse el uno al otro, pero tampoco apreciaba el rumbo que acababa de tomar. Darrow se llevaba la mano a la cabeza, primero la libre para luego subirlas ambas, con los ojos cerrados y un claro gesto de dolor. Al principio, por milésimas de segundo, Storm llegó a pensar que se trataba de una actuación del chico, pero Darrow caía de rodillas al suelo de piedra expulsando un ruido ronco de su garganta. Storm dio un paso atrás, alarmada.- Darrow… -el chico no podía ponerse en pie, por más que intentaba alzarse lo que quiera que fuese que pasaba en su cabeza le insistía en tenerle gacho. Storm daba miraba a todos lados, intentando saber qué hacer, pero no encontraba solución para algo que desconocía. Darrow se había transportado mentalmente, le habían llevado a una casa en llamas, destruida no solo por el fuego sino por cualquier barbarie que allí se hubiese podido dar. Una casa que conocía muy bien. Intentaba alejarse de eso, borrarlo de su mente, pero esta cada vez se afianzaba más en su visión, como si quisiese tener por seguro que Darrow la veía. Con otro gruñido, Darrow se alejó, expulsando así el dolor mental para dar paso a la angustia de su pecho.

-          Teren.

-          Que pasa—

-          Sus padres. –se alzó veloz, hacia la puerta.-

-          ¡Darrow! –la chica salió corriendo tras él. Darrow se mantenía estático en el pasillo, focalizando. Quería dar con su amigo, pero la mente de Teren parecía destruida.- Darrow que—

-          No sé qué pasa, es la casa de Teren. Había un incendio, dónde está Teren—

-          No lo sé—

-          Tengo que encontrarle, tenemos que ir—

-          Darrow… -el chico volvía a concentrarse, y ella no le interrumpía pese a la ansiedad. Abrió de nuevo los ojos, gruñendo.- Estás seguro de que, estás seguro de que es su casa, de que—

-          Storm, tengo que encontrar a Teren—

-          Cómo sabes que es real, que no es—

-          ¿Real? –la miraba, anonadado.- Storm lo acabo de ver con mis propios ojos, era como si yo estuviese allí, era—

-          ¿Y si te quieren hacer creer eso—

-          Storm tengo que encontrar a Teren. –volvió a centrarse, llamaba a su amigo, le suplicaba una respuesta, agonizando en su interior por el recuerdo de lo visto. Una barrera le impedía conectar, un muro que echó abajo a base de insistencia para dar con su paradero. Miró a la izquierda y corrió a la torre de Astronomía, con la rabia interna a flor de piel por su reciente impedimento a poder aparecerse.

-          ¡Darrow! –le siguió corriendo a su espalda, intentando alcanzarle.- ¡Darrow, puede ser una trampa! –le intentaba hacer ver, pero él no escuchaba. Alcanzaron la escalera al cabo de unos segundos y Darrow la subió de dos en dos.- Darrow, por favor, escúchame, es peligros, puede ser—

-          Teren. –alterado, llegó a la azotea para dar con su amigo tirado en el suelo. Eo le socorría, inundada en llanto por el terror de la escena. Teren se tiraba del pelo con los párpados pegados, angustiado por lo que veía. Darrow asumía así que el chico estaba al tanto y que no podía ser coincidencia.- ¡Buscad a Ysera y encerraos en la sala de abajo, corred!

-          Teren… -Eo le sollozaba aún, queriendo recuperarle.

-          ¡Eo, marchaos! –la levantaba del suelo y ella asentía con tormento, usando las pocas fuerzas que tenía para, aun mirándole, correr hacia la salida e ir en busca de la otra chica. Storm iba a seguirla, pero era incapaz.

-          Darrow, es peligroso—

-          Teren, vámonos. –Darrow le intentaba alzar pero el chico estaba imantado al suelo. Las visiones le pesaban demasiado. Su amigo se tiraba del pelo mordiéndose el labio. Cerró los ojos y avisó a Violetta, a su propia madre.- Qué coño está pasando. –preguntaba al aire, al borde de un llanto furioso.

-          Si no os han avisado tal vez es porque no es real, Darrow, tal vez—

-          Vete. –insistía.- Storm, vete ahora mismo, tenéis que encerraos. –volvía a agacharse a Teren, para cogerle de la cara e intentar alejarle de aquello. Su rostro era de un dolor punzante severo, contagioso para un Darrow que de verle se venía abajo.- Teren, déjalo ir, tenemos que irnos. –suplicaba. El chico asentía, siendo consciente de ello pero incapacitado por la fuerza que le penetraba la mente. No podían perder más tiempo así que Darrow se tomó la libertad de ponerle en pie pese al grito de dolor del chico. Este le empujó, soltándose, y agarrándose al bordillo. A ojos de Storm parecía que la historia se repetía una vez más, pero Darrow parecía verlo como una vía libre. Se acercó a ella alterado.- Vete. –insistía.- No salgáis de la sala, protegedla—

-          Déjame ir con vosotros, deja que—

-          ¡No! Storm, vete, tienes que—

-          Pero—

-          ¡Storm! –furioso, insistió. Y el miedo la poseyó en ese mismo instante. Porque sabía que aquello no podía ser algo habitual, que se trataba de algo que no tenían previsto de ninguna manera.- Vete, ahora. -El rostro de Darrow gritaba una súplica más que una orden, le pedía por favor que le hiciese caso esa vez, aunque fuese la última. Y la posibilidad de que no se diese una nueva ocasión así fue lo que la llevó a besarle. Un beso raudo, fuerte, y lleno de angustia. Él no lo esperaba pese a acabar correspondiéndola. No sabía por qué lo había hecho, ni por qué agarraba a Darrow con las manos tirando de su pelo, descargando con el gesto la rabia. Solo sabía que necesitaba hacerlo. Por lo que quisiese pasar una vez le dejase de ver.

-          Tened cuidado, por favor. –él asintió, lento, aún aturdido, pero le recuperó la mala energía para correr a Teren y centrarse en él. Le susurró, Storm los observaba, no pensaba irse hasta que ambos se hubiesen desaparecido, y pudo ver toda la fuerza que un abatido Teren ponía en aquello para que ambos se trasladasen a donde les necesitaban.

Corrió. Se giró sobre sus pasos y bajó las escaleras tan veloz como pudo, dirigiéndose de nuevo al cuarto del Eje para cerrar tras ella de un portazo. Temblaba, agitada por la desinformación. Tenía la varita en alto, apuntando a la puerta para lo que quisiese presentarse tras sus muros. Se mordía el labio, temblorosa, quería entender qué estaba pasando, por qué nadie había dado un aviso sobre aquello y por qué solo Darrow y Teren había visto la casa de los Stringer arder.

Fuese lo que fuese, solo esperaba que no se tratase de una trampa. Que ambos chicos regresasen sanos y salvos. Pero, mientras esperaba, las que aparecieron eran Eo e Ysera. Siendo su compañera de casa la más alterada corriendo a ella.

-          Qué está pasando. –pedía explicación, alarmada. Eo cerraba tras ella y se dejaba caer por la madera hacia el suelo, llorando.- Storm que—

-          No lo sabemos. –resumió como pudo.- Darrow y Teren han visto la casa de los Stringer ardiendo, nadie sabe nada, nadie ha avisado—

-          La casa de… -dio un paso hacia atrás, presa del pánico.- Pero, cómo que—

-          Ysera, es todo lo que sabemos, se han ido. Ayúdame a proteger la puerta. –fue hacia Eo, alzándola, queriendo moverla de allí. No sabía cómo intentar darle movimiento a su cuerpo cuando lo que su corazón le decía era unirse a ella.- Eo, has de alejarte de la puerta… -la chica asentía, entre lágrimas y dolor. Alzándose con dificultad para ir a su espalda y darles vía libre, ambas junto a la entrada.

-           _Collopurtus_ . –Ysera cerraba la puerta a cualquier uso manual con un hechizo que recordaba de sus libros. El cerrojo de esta hacía un ruido que indicaba su clausura. Luego, ambas apuntaron juntas.-  _Salvio hexia_ …

-           _Fianto duri_ … -al unísono, sus varitas expulsaban una neblina que comenzaba a expandirse hacia el suelo, techo, y paredes laterales. Unidos, el efecto que conseguían sobrepasaba a su individualidad. Cuando sus extremos se cerraron, las bajaron, dándose media vuelta. Eo se mantenía apoyada sobre la mesa aún sin poder cesar el llanto. Ysera corrió a ella, separándola para abrazarla.

-          No va a pasar nada. –susurraba junto a su oreja, besando su pelo.- No va a pasar nada… -se intentaba autoconvencer de una idea que la aterrorizaba, sin servir de mucho ni a ella ni a la chica de Hufflepuff, que se aferraba a su amiga suplicándole tener razón.

Fue una espera eterna. No decían palabra por miedo a enturbiar los pensamientos de la otra con algo inapropiado. Ysera se había sentado al borde de la mesa y allí acogía a Eo, abrazada a ella con el rostro húmedo por las lágrimas que aún seguían cayendo. No lloraba, había perdido cualquier fuerza posible que la ayudase a acompañar el llanto con cualquier tipo de gesto, pero siguió acompañando los negativos pensamientos que la rodeaban con un sollozo que era interminable.

Storm se había sentado pegada a la pared, con la mirada perdida, sosteniendo su varita en caso de tener que ser usada. Estaba tan ausente que en caso de que alguien la necesitase, le iba a llevar un tiempo volver a la realidad. Intentaba interpretar la poca información que Darrow había dicho sobre la imagen de su mente. La casa de Teren, en llamas, y ningún aviso procedente de su madre o nadie del Eje que les pusiese en alerta.

Le daba mala espina. Algo le hacía pensar que no se trataba más que de una trampa de Alexander, que nada más podría atraer a ambos chicos a cualquier paradero que hacerles pensar algo así. Y en parte no sabía si se alegraba de la posibilidad o no. O bien atraían a ambos muchachos a un engaño que les ponía en peligro, o bien se encontraban con que su imagen era una realidad. Ambas opciones eran tan deleznables que ninguna le causaba la menor relajación. Y ambas eran tan sádicas que solo una persona las podía haber llevado a cabo.

Cerraba los ojos queriendo alejar cualquiera de los dos escenarios de su mente. Decidió pensar en la posibilidad de que todo fuese una simple mentira, un aviso en falso que les haría regresar afirmando que nada había ocurrido. Pero cuando Darrow y Teren se aparecieron en la sala, sus rostros distaban mucho de lo que Storm querría haber visto.

Aparecieron justo al final del aula, alarmándolas a todas, girando cada una sobre su cuerpo para verles allí. Eo fue la primera en soltarse de Ysera y correr hacia su posición. Hacia Teren que, de espaldas a ella, estaba fijo en la pared. Darrow, que les estaba de cara, frenaba sin apenas moverse a su hermana para retenerla. Ella le miró para pedirle explicación pero su rostro servía de respuesta.

El chico miraba a la nada, con las cejas arqueadas y demasiadas cosas que podría gritar en unos ojos cristalinos. Eo le miraba, interpretándolos, recibiendo el peor mensaje que podía esperar. El brazo con el que Darrow paraba a Eo bajaba tras no poder mantenerse en alto con el temblor de su cuerpo.

-          Qué ha pasado… -Ysera, que había llegado a paso lento a causa del impacto, preguntaba con temor a oír la respuesta que por desgracia imaginaba. Darrow fingió una sonrisa cargada de ironía que se venía abajo a causa del temblor de sus labios. El brillo de sus ojos aumentaba, y las tres miraban a un Teren que no se había movido.

Seguía perplejo a la espalda de su amigo, con la mirada perdida a media altura y una pasividad acorde a lo inesperado. El iris claro de sus ojos se movía con gestos bruscos de lado a lado, como si su cabeza intentase darle una explicación a lo obvio. A medida que los segundos pasaban, la realidad le iba atizando más y más, y con ello su cuerpo se amoldaba a sus emociones sin darle mucho respiro.

Temblaba, hasta sus párpados tiritaban por el golpe que recibía. Por todos los daños que sentía ahora por el cuerpo divididos en diferentes intensidades y que cada cual le causaba mayor dolor. Su corazón se desgarraba, se partía en mil pedazos que con su propio peso destrozaban cada rincón de su cuerpo y mente. Sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse, de forma brusca y descontrolada. Lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, unas tras otras, acompañando a su corazón a trozos, acelerado, a punto de explotarle en el pecho. Las manos le temblaban tanto que sus brazos entraban en una tensión que se implantaba en cada músculo de sus articulaciones. Y su cabeza ardía, por fuera y por dentro, por culpa del recuerdo que tan claro tenía en en la memoria.

Eo se alejó de Darrow pese a su intención por mantenerla alejado de un chico que necesitaba espacio y tiempo. Encaró a Teren, con el pánico en sus ojos de ver en su rostro la cruda realidad.

-          No… -se negaba a creerle. Él no la miraba, Teren seguía evadido en su pesadilla e ignoraba cualquier cosa que pasase a su alrededor, por eso no respondió al abrazo que ella le daba. Eo se lanzaba a sus brazos como si con el gesto pudiese cambiar la realidad, sacarle del horror en el que ahora se encontraba y hacerle sentir acogido en otro mundo. Acercaba su rostro a su cuello, le escondía de cualquier idea que pudiese atacarle, de manera inútil. Fue el calor de su cuerpo lo que terminó por abatirle. Teren se derrumbaba, a su llanto lo acompañaba ahora el suplicio de su cuerpo, expulsando con espasmos y una garganta rota todo su pesar.

Nada tenía sentido. Todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido, sin nadie preverlo. Sin él habiéndose preparado para poder protegerles. Lo que más había defendido todo ese tiempo era así destruido, acabando con toda esperanza, destrozando su vida en apenas cuestión de segundos.

Sentía caerse. Sus piernas no podían sostenerle ni a él ni a su dolor. Eo buscaba mantenerle alzado sin ser capaz de cargar con tanto pesar, acompañándole hacia el suelo para que ni allí se sintiese solo. Seguía arropándole como buenamente podía, y él seguía agonizando en su hombro, queriendo desvanecerse, desaparecer de esa situación que tanto había evitado y que ahora le acompañaría para siempre.

A su espalda, el dolor se contagiaba. Ysera lloraba desesperanzada, incapaz de moverse sin romperse en mil pedazos. Storm descargaba sobre su labio inferior toda la rabia que en su cuerpo se reproducía, con ojos que ardían y un malestar físico que desconocía. Y Darrow… Darrow se había apoyado sobre la mesa, descansando sobre las palmas de sus manos, aún aturdido y desfalleciendo por el dolor. Respiraba alterado, como si la sala no tuviese suficiente aire. Necesitaba salir de allí. Necesitaba descargar su ira.

Se empujó a sí mismo contra la madera y aceleró hacia la puerta, abriéndola con un golpe seco y saliendo al pasillo en donde no paró hasta que Storm tiró de su brazo.

-          ¡Para! –sabía a lo que iba.

-          Voy a matarle. –anunciaba, roto.

-          No, Darrow, para—

-          Suéltame. –exigía, con la varita de Teren aferrada en su mano. Ella se situaba al frente para interrumpirle.- Voy a matarle, Storm,

-          ¿Y ser como él? Darrow—

-          ¡Los ha matado! –derrotado, intentaba convencerla. Ella se mordía el labio.- Los ha matado, los ha quemado vivos, Storm –a la chica se le encogió el corazón aún más. A Darrow le temblaba todo, su boca no era capaz de vocalizar sin sacudir las palabras. Sus ojos volvían a aguarse.- no me pidas que no sea como él, porque no merece otra cosa—

-          No lo hagas… -suplicaba, llena de dolor.

-          Voy a matarle, Storm, voy a sacarle los ojos y arrancarle la piel a tiras, voy a—

-          Darrow. –se giró brusco, a lo desvalido. Teren estaba en la puerta del aula, tambaleándose y con el gesto completamente destrozado. Sus ojos seguían rojos y húmedos, le impedían ver pero no le hacía falta saber dónde estaba el chico. Darrow sintió tal pinchazo al verle que fue como si alguien le estuviese traspasando con una espada el corazón.- No… -no era capaz de continuar, de suplicarle que por favor no hiciese lo que tanto ansiaba. Que por favor no se marchase a caer en lo que el asesino de sus padres quería. Darrow derramaba sus lágrimas con desesperación, bajando la guardia y dejando aparcada la velocidad que tenía destinada a correr en su búsqueda. Observaba a su amigo, el cual le decía tantas cosas al mirarle que era incapaz de corresponderlas a todas. No le reconocía, su cuerpo era el mismo, demacrado, pero era como si Teren hubiese perdido la vida con la ausencia de sus padres, como si a su amigo le hubiesen borrado cualquier ápice de personalidad para dejar los restos de un chico rendido.- No lo hagas. –suplicó, apenas inaudible, rompiendo el sonido con su voz aún más acabada.

-          Stringer. –tanto Darrow como Storm se giraron a mirar al final del pasillo. Losnedahl estaba allí, tan serio como solía vérsele pero sin un ápice de simpatía. Se dirigía a Teren con una voz calmada, un gesto empático y un silencio que ocultaba sus insuficientes palabras.- Ven conmigo… -se lo pedía, de la mejor manera que podía. Teren, que seguía hundido en la puerta, asentía con desgana antes de intentar ponerse a andar. A paso lento y sin prisa, ya nada le esperaba. Pasó al lado de Darrow y Storm sin siquiera mirarles, solo recordó su presencia cuando la mano de su amigo agarraba la suya antes de terminar de doblegarle. Bajó el rostro hacia el gesto, como si no esperase el tacto de nadie, como si se hubiese olvidado de que en el mundo existía alguien más. Darrow le agarraba con tanta fuerza como podía mostrarle, explicándole tanto como le permitía el momento. Teren movió su mano una vez, gesticulando así su agradecimiento en la medida de lo posible, y se soltaba para seguir su camino hacia el director de la escuela, que mientras esperaba, miraba a Darrow con el mismo sentir.

Desaparecieron por la escalera, y con ello cualquier opción de Darrow de mantenerse con fuerza. Se acercó a la pared y cayó a sus pies, maltrecho por el dolor e incapacitado para hacer nada más que llorar. Dobló sus piernas y se apoyó en ellas, acercándolas como podía a su torso y hundiendo en su pecho el dolor del llanto. Sus manos, desprovistas de fuerza, dejaban caer la varita de su amigo al suelo antes de ir a parar a su pelo para querer arrancárselo a tirones. Storm le miraba abatida, destrozada por las sensaciones que el verles así le transmitía. Algo inexplicable, algo que no había sido capaz siquiera de imaginarse.

Quería socorrerle, como había querido socorrer a Teren sin ser capaz. Al lado de Darrow llegaba Eo, arrodillándose junto a él con el rostro pálido y brillante a causa del rastro de su llanto. Apoyaba su frente en el hombro de su hermano, abrazándole de forma lateral sin intentar perfeccionar el gesto. Lloraban juntos, acompañándose en la soledad que el dolor les proporcionaba. Nada les podía quitar aquello.

Ysera llegó también con ellos, quedándose alzada junto a Storm. Esta la miró al llegar, entendía en su rostro otros sentires más allá de los que todos compartían, alejados de la obviedad. Imaginaba lo que su subconsciente intentaba hacerla imaginar, la idea de que eso era solo el principio de lo que se les venía encima. Storm cogió su mano y la agarró con fuerza, e Ysera la miró con una sonrisa carente de cualquier gesto alegre. Apoyó su sien en su hombro y allí descanso con sus lágrimas cayendo por doquier. Todos esperaban a que el chico derrumbado en el suelo pudiese ponerse en pie, para así ir a la puerta de ave de Losnedahl a esperar a que Teren estuviese de vuelta. O lo que quedara de él.

No había prisa, sabían que el director se tomaría su tiempo con un muchacho que seguramente no escucharía nada de lo que pudiese decirle por la propia inutilidad de las posibles palabras. Darrow esperaba apoyado en la pared del pasillo, mirando a la puerta, atento al más mínimo movimiento. La espera le hacía evadirse, sin poder remediarlo a los sucesos más recientes. Antes no había intentado controlar su llanto pero ahora este se derramaba cuando le venía en gana sin él siquiera inmutarse. Ysera volvía a consolar como podía a Eo, sirviéndose la una a la otra de acompañamiento lacrimal más bien. Y Storm caminaba de un lado a otro simplemente intentando encontrarle una explicación.

Las chicas solo desconectaron de su propia pesadilla cuando oyeron pasos acelerados al final del pasillo. Sarah, Klapp, Marcus,y más gente del Eje, al igual que miembros de Ravenclaw, corrían hacia ellos parando en seco al ver el panorama. Nadie podía hablar, nadie encontraba las palabras.

-          Es una puta broma ¿no? –miraban todos a un Darrow que ni siquiera se giró. Klapp era el único capacitado para abrir la boca, ayudado por toda la rabia que le recorría internamente.- Brice, dime que es una broma. –Darrow siguió ajeno a todos. Klapp fue a acercarse más a él y Storm le frenó, cogiéndole del brazo. Él buscó la respuesta en los ojos de la chica, obteniéndola a su pesar. Se separó de ella y giró sobre su cuerpo, buscando aire, como hacían los recién llegados. Sarah se retiraba el pelo de la cara, y Marcus no podía evitar dejar caer una lágrima al igual que dos muchachas a su espalda. El silencio que causó la confirmación solo se rompió cuando Klapp comenzó a descargar su ira a base de puñetazos contra la pared. Esa vez Darrow fue el más rápido en actuar, yendo a su amigo y abrazándole por la espalda para procurar calmarle. El chico agachaba el rostro con un llanto mudo, y Darrow le dejaba libre para intentar no caer con él. Al cabo de unos segundos, la escalera de caracol de entrada a la oficina del director se comenzaba a tornar, y Teren aparecía por ella segundos después. Su aspecto era el mismo, y nadie más que Darrow se atrevió a acercarse a él. No supo qué decirle, en cambio, mirarle a la cara le hacía morir de dolor y vergüenza. Fue Teren el que decidió romper el silencio.

-          Voy a buscar a mi hermana. –informó, con los restos de una voz perdida.- Aún no lo sabe. –el dolor con el que lo dijo ya acababa con cualquier intento por mantener la serenidad de los presentes. No solo tenía que vivir con lo sucedido, también tenía que ser el encargado de contárselo a la otra afectada.

-          Iré contigo—

-          No. –rechazó el favor que Darrow quería hacerle.- Quédate. –suplicaba.- Has de estar alerta por si—

-          Teren, que le jodan a todo. –protestaba.- No voy a dejarte solo—

-          Quiero que te quedes. –insistió, destrozando a su amigo con ello.- Estaré fuera unos días, para estar con Nina y… -se encogió de hombros, con labios temblorosos. Darrow no pudo más que aceptar, ofreciéndole a cambio de quedarse, su varita de vuelta. Teren ni siquiera la miró.- No. No la quiero.

-          Es tuya, Teren—

-          No la quiero. –insistió, con dolor, y Darrow bajó la mano para alejarla de él cumpliendo así su petición.- Voy a la Sala Común, a recoger mis cosas. Ahora os veo. –Darrow asintió y no intentó acompañarle, pues sabía que Teren no querría a nadie a su lado en ese instante, por mucho que le doliese.

Al verle marchar, la gente que allí escuchaba intentó mostrarle un apoyo que él rechazo sin mala intención. Cuando el chico había desaparecido de la vista de todos, los presentes empezaron a disiparse hasta quedar los que a un inicio esperaban. Solo Klapp aguantó un poco más para tanto hacer compañía como sentir la de Darrow. Abatido, decidió marcharse a la Sala Común antes de que, como su amigo de casa también había querido, se le cruzase un cable y acabase el día haciendo una locura.

Storm fue la que propuso bajar al vestíbulo para esperar allí a que Teren regresase de la torre de su casa. Nadie hablaba, nadie podía. Ysera cogía de la mano a Eo durante el camino hacia la planta baja, aunque no pudiesen quitarse el dolor, al menos no lo pasaban solas. Darrow en cambio, al frente en soledad, ni pedía ni quería a nadie consolándole de algo que no tenía consuelo alguno.

Todo se repetía en su mente una y otra vez, como si a cada nueva reproducción esta añadiese más detalles y los grabase más a fuego en su recuerdo. Ya las lágrimas le caían desganadas, sin nada más que expulsar pues su cuerpo ya no tenía nada más que ofrecer. Storm fue a su lado, mientras Ysera y Eo permanecían sentadas a los pies de la escalera.

-          Es… -no sabía cómo preguntar sin ofenderle, cómo saber la respuesta exacta sin revivir más de lo básico.- seguro, que ha sido Alexander… -nunca había tenido fe en él, nunca le había profesado nada más allá del odio supremo, y aun así una mínima esperanza en su corazón la hacía esperar que Alexander no fuese capaz de algo así, pese a los antecedentes de igual envergadura. Darrow se sonrió, con la mirada perdida y una sonrisa que lo que menos hacía era expresar emoción.

-          Sí. –no podía ser. Era imposible que aquello estuviese sucediendo. Que Alexander finalmente hubiese cumplido con su principal objetivo de atacar a Teren.

-          Pero, cómo lo sabe—

-          Storm. –suplicaba. Ella calló en el acto.- No solo ha sido él, si te sirve. Su querida mascota se lo ha pasado en grande también. –todo su cuerpo daba un vuelco con la idea. Cualquier detalle que podía aportar, Storm lo veía como el sumun de la demencia y perturbación. No era capaz de comprenderlo, ni eso ni que el chico estuviese en la calle como sin más después de todo lo que había hecho. Dejó de pensar en ello cuando Darrow se separó de la pared en la que estaba. Teren había regresado, bajaba las escaleras con su ropa de calle y una mochila al hombro. Eo se alzaba veloz al sentir sus pisadas y, tras una pausa dolorosa, se abrazaba a él para volver a acogerle. Esa vez sí, Teren la rodeó con sus brazos para depositar en su cuello el último dolor que se permitía sentir allí. Darrow y Storm habían llegado a su posición, e Ysera se había alzado también esperando su turno para mostrarle el pésame ahora que la situación se lo permitía. Eran ajenos a las miradas que allí se movían, que se fijaban en ellos al tanto de lo ocurrido. Solo Teren alzó la vista del hombro de Eo para mirar al único que llamó su atención al frente, y así le siguieron todos. Damen estaba parado a metros de distancia, con un gesto de aturdimiento y desconsuelo que era imposible de explicar. Miraba a Teren, y claramente se notaba en su mirada que no encontraba palabras que transmitirle. El de Ravenclaw se había separado de Eo, e interpretaba su presencia como Damen pretendía. Le asintió, como mínimo gesto de agradecimiento que el resto de presentes no terminó de comprender.

-          ¿Lo sabías? –a Ysera volvían a no cuadrarle las cosas, y ya no podía evitarlo. Daba un paso hacia Damen, que no dejaba de mirar a Teren.- ¿Sabías que iba a hacer esto? –le preguntaba con rabia, incrédula ante la mínima posibilidad de que Damen estuviese al tanto de algo así y no hubiese hecho nada. Cuanto más se hacía a la idea de la probabilidad de que eso fuese cierto, más temblaba y se impacientaba.- Damen, dime que no—

-          No. –negó, mirando aún a Teren antes de bajar la vista a la chica.- No sabía nada.

-          Cómo te atreves… -Eo se adelantaba, llorosa.- Cómo te atreves a plantarte aquí delante y fingir pena.

-          Eo. –Darrow intentaba frenarla, sin dejarse ella. Encaraba a Damen.

-          Tu familia es una familia de asesinos. –le echaba en cara.- Todos los sois, todos os merecéis—

-          Yo no he hecho nada. –dolido, Damen se defendía. Hasta mostraba vergüenza por la voz alzada de la chica, que le culpaba delante de tantos ojos.- Yo no –

-          ¡Tú eres como él! ¡Tú podrías parar esto y sin embargo vienes fingiendo que lo sientes—

-          Eo. –Darrow insistía.

-          ¡Tú has hecho esto, tú lo has provocado, junto a tu hermano y todos los que son como tú—

-          ¡Eo! –Darrow llamaba su atención y creaba el silencio en todo el vestíbulo. Damen volvía a mirar a Teren al borde del llanto y Darrow castigaba con los ojos a su hermana que, sin admitirlo, mantenía su gesto vengativo.

-          Damen no ha sido. –se giró a Teren, que a su sorpresa, defendía al de Slytherin. Eo no daba crédito.

-          Por qué seguís defendiéndole. –no entendía.- Por qué después de todo—

-          Damen no ha sido, Eo. –insistía el más dolido, contagiándose de la rabia de su amigo al parar los pies de la chica.- Él no tiene nada que ver en esto. Nadie más que el que lo ha hecho. –Eo arrugó el entrecejo, confusa.

-          Esto no es cosa de los puristas… -Darrow explicaba a la chica, aún molesto por el escándalo, lo hacía en voz baja.- Esto es solo cosa de Alexander.

-          No puede ser, él no puede—

-          Nadie lo sabía, Eo. –insistía Darrow.- Ni nosotros, ni nadie.

-          Pero él es su hermano. –volvía a acusarle.- Es como él es imposible—

-          Yo no soy como él. –en voz baja, defendiéndose con el gesto roto. Damen se lo recordaba, invadido por una rabia que ya le superaba.- Yo no—

-          Damen –Darrow le agarraba del brazo con delicadeza.- vete de aquí. –se lo decía sin mirarle, analizando más bien los gestos presentes.

-          No. –él insistía, encarando a Eo con pesar.- Me gustaría que de una vez dejaseis de verme como algo que no soy—

-          Aún no me has dado motivos para—

-          Dime un solo motivo que te haga pensar que yo he matado a alguien. O que disfruto de la muerte de alguien. –encaraba. Eo no se inmutaba.

-          Damen… -Darrow insistía, con la máxima amabilidad que su estado le permitía. Se puso frente a él intentando girarle.- Vete… -el chico aceptó cesar su guerra con Eo, dando un paso atrás para poner rumbo de nuevo a la puerta de salida. Volvió a mirar a Teren, con el mismo pesar, y antes de irse dirigió sus ojos a una Ysera que le miraba confundida. No quería hacerlo, no después de todo, pero la situación no le permitía ignorar todos los pensamientos que allí se cocían. Damen se daba cuenta.

-          Ya no sé qué hacer… -no se veía siquiera capaz de acabar la frase. Ella la interpretaba igualmente.  Ysera tampoco sabía a qué más acudir para poder confiar plenamente en él.

Cuando Damen hubo desaparecido y los curiosos hubieron cesado su interés, Eo volvía a recaer en los brazos de Teren para darle el último abrazo antes de su marcha. Luego la siguió Storm, y posteriormente Ysera. Darrow fue el último capaz de encarar a su amigo sin saber qué hacer que pareciera ser lo mínimamente suficiente. Teren era consciente de cómo su amigo se sentía al respecto de todo aquello. De entre su propio malestar, aún tenía espacio para comprender el por qué su amigo volvía a llorar sin ser capaz de moverse. Aceptó el reto de ser él el que lo llevaba a cabo, alzando un brazo sobre su hombro para acercarle y abrazarse a él.

No iba a llorar, tenía días por delante para ahogarse en su lamento. Dejó que Darrow lo hiciese por los dos durante todo el tiempo que requirieron, y cuando se hubo desahogado todo lo que su cuerpo le permitía, se separó de Teren para mirarle con el mismo sufrimiento. Quiso disculparse, poro todo y por cada cosa que pudiese, pero no le salieron las palabras. Teren agarró su mano con firmeza, de la misma manera que él se la había agarrado antes de ir con Losnedahl. Y así echó a andar para a medio camino, desvanecerse.

Darrow cayó sobre las escaleras rendido al dolor, y las chicas le acompañaron hasta que Eo informó sobre su marcha al dormitorio. Necesitaba tumbarse, descargar en soledad su dolor para al menos dejar a su cuerpo descansar en algún momento. Storm e Ysera propusieron a Darrow lo mismo, le invitaron a ir a su casa a intentar alejarse de esto pero fue inútil. Ambas decidieron dejarle en soledad asumiendo que se le venía por delante la noche más larga a la que pudiese hacer frente. Y sabían que quería hacerle frente solo.

Llegada la medianoche, ningún alma paseaba por aquel sitio más que la suya. Seguía sentado a los pies de la escalera por la que tanta gente había pasado esa noche descargando contra él su mirada analítica. Darrow había ignorado a todos y cada uno de ellos, hasta a un Klapp que insistió en acompañarlo a los dormitorios para al menos no dejarle solo. Terminó aceptando su deseo de soledad y así se quedó en el mismo sitio. Pensativo, destrozado, e incapaz de entender cómo todo había podido llegar hasta ese punto.

Sabía que no iba a encontrar una respuesta a nada de aquello, y tampoco veía posible que alguna pudiese solucionar su estado. Y aun así cuando sintió sus pasos en el último escalón allí en lo alto, lo único que pasó por su cabeza fue el cobrarse él mismo aquellas contestaciones.

-          Brice… -fingía.- No me gusta verte así. –bajaba a paso lento, sin prisa. Dándole tiempo a Darrow a sentir todo su cuerpo reponer energías a causa del odio más profundo que jamás hubiese podido sentir. Le volvían a arder los ojos, esta vez no a causa del llanto. Volvía a temblar, pero ahora no lo hacía de dolor.- Tan solo y desamparado… -se frenó a escasos escalones de él. Darrow cogió aire y se puso en pie, con la misma cautela, para asumir que ahora el rostro que vería había cobrado un nuevo sentido en él. Y lo peor es que el chico de en frente apenas se inmutaba. Alexander iba tan inmaculado como siempre, con su camisa y chaleco de Slytherin y su pelo impoluto. Y esa media sonrisa que le otorgaba tanto poder.- ¿Qué te tiene tan desvelado? –Darrow no respondía, solo se concentraba en nivelar su respiración. Alexander mantenía su sonrisa.- Te noto un poco acalorado ¿has hecho una hog—paró en seco, desde el momento en el que la varita de Teren se colocaba bajo su mandíbula. Darrow se la clavaba allí con firmeza, y ni se inmutaba. Alexander se sonrió, una vez más.- Entiendo… -bromeaba.

-          Dame un solo motivo por el cual no deba matarte aquí mismo. –retaba. Alexander fingía pensar.

-          ¿No dejar a la pobre Eo sola? ¿Ni a tu querida madre? –a cada opción, Darrow apretaba más la vara contra su piel. Alexander rio, soberbio.- ¿Acudir al entierro de los padres de tu amigo—

-          No sé si te has dado cuenta de algo. –no se lo iba a permitir. No iba a dejarle mencionar ni a Teren ni a sus padres. Le temblaba el pulso, pero la varita no se movía de su sitio.- Sé que te gusta provocarle, sé que lo disfrutas, sé que te encanta verle entrar en cólera, que esté a punto de matarte. –caminaba escalera arriba, empujándole con él. Alexander retrocedía hacia lo alto.- Sé que te gusta, y sé por qué es así. –el de Slytherin alzaba una ceja, de nuevo, fingiendo sorpresa.- Porque sabes tan bien como yo que Teren nunca te mataría. Que antes acabaría con su propia vida que cargar con eso a las espaldas, y te entretienes torturándole, haciéndole pensar que está a tu altura, llevándole a la locura. Pero se te olvida un detalle, Alex. –quiso preguntarle cuál, con total y plena intriga actuada, pero Darrow bajaba la varita hacia su pecho y él la seguía con la mirada. Hasta que empezó a marearse. Los ojos de Alexander pestañeaban, como si una luz cegadora le dejase invidente. No podía respirar bien, no se asfixiaba, simplemente era como si la sangre de su cuerpo no circulase correctamente.- Se te olvida que yo no soy él. –el corazón de Alexander dejaba de latir, poco a poco este bajaba sus pulsaciones. El chico sentía su vida escaparse, se caía sobre el escalón llevándose la mano al corazón.- Se te olvida que yo pasaría el resto de mi vida en la cárcel si con eso me garantizo que tú estás muerto. Se te olvida que te tengo más ganas que nadie, Alexander, y que si no te mato… -alzó su varita, y el chico comenzó a toser y a coger aire de forma apresurada, dándole la espalda.- es porque aún no es el momento. –se agachó como pudo para llegar a su rostro. Alexander seguía apoyado en el escalón, cogiendo aire y dejando que su cuerpo funcionase de nuevo una vez más, lleno de odio hacia el chico que se le acercaba.- No te olvides de ello, amigo. No te olvides de que si sigues vivo, es porque yo quiero.


	39. Chapter 39

La noche más difícil que recordaban llegaba por fin a su fin.

Cuando el sol se puso, ese trajo consigo la pésima noticia de que la rutina seguía. Era jueves, lo que ponía las cosas en peor lugar si era posible. Tocaba clase de Encantamientos, verle la cara al único maestro al que preferirían no volver a cruzarse en sus caminos con aún la pesadilla rondando sus cabezas. Storm fue la primera en ponerse en pie, alarmada por el golpeteo de Ivy al otro lado de la ventana. Esperaba la carta de su madre tras lo ocurrido el día anterior, a desgracia suya esta no hizo más que hundirla un poco más.

El Eje confirmaba que nadie estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido, y que de hecho fue Darrow el que, con su aviso, les puso a todos en alerta. Un duro golpe para el grupo que no solo veía fracasado uno de sus motivos de lucha, sino que lo vivía de hecho dentro de sus propias carnes.

No contestó a su madre, no se sentía con fuerzas. Había dormido apenas hora y media y no había descansado ni uno solo segundo de su trance. Se acercó a la cama de Ysera y la sacó del suyo, la chica tampoco había conseguido relajarse en ningún momento y se despertaba alarmada con peor gesto que con el que se fue a la cama la noche anterior. Debatieron en silencio si ausentarse de la clase, de la de Santoro y de la de todos los que tuviesen en su horario, pero al final optaron por no faltarle al respeto a un chico que, de saberlo, las odiaría por ello.

Con Teren en el recuerdo bajaron a desayunar. Ysera se cubría con su capa cuanto más podía, el malestar la había dejado helada y hasta había decidido ponerse su chaqueta de Slytherin por encima del jersey a modo de doble capa. Su compañera, sentada junto a ella en el banco, no era capaz de probar bocado sin sentir que su estómago le suplicaba no seguir forzándolo. Todo empeoró cuando el murmullo del Gran Comedor se ajetreaba. Miró hacia la puerta, sintiendo el golpe que le asentaba la presencia de Alexander caminando hacia su sitio como si nada hubiese pasado. Le tembló el pulso, por la cólera que le producía ya no solo el verle, sino el apreciar que el chico no tenía síntoma del menor reparo. Que sonriese al saludar a uno de los Warren al llegar a su sitio fue la gota que colmó el vaso, girándose hacia Gryffindor para, a su sorpresa, no dar con Darrow. No supo por qué fue algo que llamó su atención, pero el chico no estaba en el lugar que habituaba. Sí lo hacía Klapp, alzado con ira en los ojos y siendo retenido por un muchacho de su lado que le susurraba al oído algún mensaje para evitar que se descontrolara.

Ysera tenía más ben su misma reacción, solo que a ella más que odio lo que le brillaba en los ojos era horror. Más que pensar en el propio Alexander, daba vueltas a lo que había hecho y lo que eso suponía. A Storm eso le dolió en el alma, ver que el chico conseguía su objetivo, el de aterrorizar a personas como ella.

Quiso cogerle la mano a su amiga, intentar recordarle que no estaba sola, pero Ysera se había girado rotunda hacia la puerta. Eo estaba allí, mirando como gran parte de los presentes la naturalidad con la que Alexander hacía vida tras haber acabado con otras dos apenas unas horas atrás. El rostro de la chica mostraba tal agotamiento que cualquiera que la viese iba a asumir sin problemas que debía de llevar días sin dormir, pero esto no alcanzaba más que una noche.

La suya había sido horrible. No había dejado de llorar, angustiada por lo sucedido. Sus compañeras de habitación poco habían podido hacer ante el estado emocional de una Eo que se había armado de valor para salir de la Sala Común y afrontar el día como buenamente pudiese. Esa fuerza de voluntad se quedaba derruida mirando a Alexander, como otras tantas cosas que se venían abajo cada vez que él aparecía. Ysera se puso en pie, al igual que Storm, y fueron a socorrerla para sacarla de allí antes de que su estado pudiese empeorar más.

-          Vayamos a clase… -propuso Storm, de frente a ella, rompiendo cualquier contacto visual que pudiese tener con el chico.  Eo asintió, pausada, dando media vuelta y saliendo del Gran Comedor.- Aunque tampoco es que lo que nos espera sea muy gratificante… -se dirigían a las escaleras para llegar al aula de Encantamientos, sin mucha prisa alejando del presente lo que se les venía encima con Santoro. Al menos, una de ellas iba a poder evitarlo.

-          Pemberton. –Storm se giraba hacia el camino de las mazmorras. Losnedahl estaba allí, de igual imagen que el día anterior. Carente de alegría.- Quería dar con usted.

-          ¿Pasa algo? –un terror inmenso sacudió su cuerpo. Por qué quería el director de la escuela verla, qué posibilidad había de que fuese por algo bueno. Pensó en su madre y en su padre, esperando que por favor Losnedahl no pronunciase palabra alguna sobre ellos.

-          Quería que viniese a mi despacho, y Darrow también, pero no parece andar por aquí. –miró a Eo, como si esperase que la chica aportase algo de información. Pero Eo mostraba la misma sorpresa que Ysera y Storm ante el paradero desconocido de su hermano.- Si le ve, por favor, acudid a mi despacho. –la chica asintió veloz y luego se giró a sus amigas, viendo marchar a Losnedahl escalera arriba una vez más.

-          Voy a buscarle entonces… ¿Alguna idea? –Ysera negó, con penumbra, y Eo no quiso hacerlo de nuevo por miedo a contagiarse de negatividad. Quiso tranquilizarla, pero a su mente le vino la posibilidad de que Darrow no estuviese tan escondido como parecía, así que lo hizo de otra forma.- Creo que sé dónde… No os preocupéis. Os veo luego.

Giró sobre sus pies y, apresurada, abandonó el castillo para perderse en los jardines. Rodeó Hogwarts a paso acelerado, en dirección al estado de Quidditch. No pasó por él, más bien le interesaba ir a la sala de escobas en sus aledaños. Abrió la puerta y cogió la que solía adjudicarse para montar en ella y echar a volar.

Siguió su rodeo al castillo y llegó al lago. La imagen panorámica de tener aquella escena delante le habría parecido apasionante en cualquier otro momento. Ese día… Ese día la belleza de la naturaleza le daba igual. Voló por la costa para ojear tanto tierra como agua hasta llegar al borde rocoso de la otra punta. Donde había dado su primera clase de Runas con Darrow. Donde Darrow ahora descansaba.

No supo decir por qué averiguó su paradero. Tal vez algo en su interior le hizo pensar que ella también habría querido volar. Dejar que el frío de finales de otoño la diese en la cara antes de parar bien lejos de la realidad para ausentarse de las labores que le requerían. No había dudado en que Darrow no iba a ir a clase ese jueves, casi que lo dio por hecho en cuanto vio que no estaba desayunando. Así que bajó su escoba hacia la superficie rocosa y aterrizó sobre su estampa. Dejó la escoba junto a la Fénix del chico, que allí estaba tirada sin mucho cuidado. No le culpaba, pero quiso aprovecharlo para romper el hielo.

-          No deberías dejar a tu preciada escoba tirada por ahí. –él no se movió. Estaba en el borde de la roca con una pierna colgando por ella, y la mirada perdida.- Como se te caiga o se la lleve el viento… -su intento por obtener respuesta fue en vano. Darrow no se movía, ni parecía ser consciente de su presencia. Decidió ir a sentarse junto a él, un poco más alejada de su lado, para no agobiarle.- Losnedahl nos está buscando…-informó, doblando sus rodillas y llevándolas hacia su pecho. Hacía frío, no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento. Darrow siguió asuente.- Cómo estás… -aunque sabía la respuesta, necesitaba escucharle hablar. Esa vez el muchacho se encogió de hombros, al menos daba constancia de saber que no estaba solo.

-          Cómo estarías tú. –le pasaba la pregunta. Sabía que no esperaba respuesta literal, pero Storm se debatió internamente en busca de intentar ponerse en su lugar. La horrible sensación que la invadió en el acto le hizo dejar de intentarlo.- ¿Sabes qué es lo peor? –sintió que tiraba de ironía a la hora de reír, lo que la hundía aún más. No dijo nada.- Lo peor es recordar la cara de Teren cuando llegamos a su casa y la vio en llamas. –volvió a usar la risa nerviosa, incomodándolo todo más.- Su cara cuando los vio. –Storm bajó la mirada, como si con ello evitase que su cabeza recrease sus palabras. El frío ahora se calaba en sus huesos junto a un dolor intenso.- Calcinados en el puto suelo.

-          Darrow…-la voz del chico había comenzado a desquebrajarse y Storm se negaba a que siguiese con esa tortura.- No pienses en—

-          Si hubiese podido aparecerme. –bronco- Si no me hubiesen quitado el permiso, si lo hubiese hecho igualmente—

-          No es tu culpa…-abatida, esperaba oírle decir eso tarde o temprano. Esperaba que Darrow llegase al punto en el que se sentiría tan responsable de ello como siempre suele sentirse. Y eso la rompía en mil pedazos.- No puedes culparte de algo así, es solo culpa de Alexander, tú—

-          ¿Sabes por qué Teren fue a hablar con Wansky a la vuelta de la defensa? –cortó. Ella negó, con miedo.- Porque se veía venir que esto iba a pasar, y yo también. Fue a preguntarle si alguno de sus métodos era compatible con el mundo Muggle para intentar protegerlos, y Wansky le dijo que no. –pausó, tragando saliva con su rota garganta.- Y yo le iba a proponer que sus padres se fuesen a casa de mi madre. Hasta que la última defensa quedase atrás y a Alexander se le quitase el cabreo. Pero no lo hice. –con rabia.- No lo hice porque no pensé que nada fuese a suceder tan temprano, y—

-          No es tu culpa… -insistía. Él bajaba el rostro, hundido, a cubrirlo sobre su brazo descansando en su rodilla doblada. Storm optó por acercarse a él y apoyar so mano sobre su hombro. El chico hizo amago de retirársela, no merecía la compasión de nadie ni quería recibirla a sus ojos, pero ella insistió.- No es tu culpa, ni la de Teren, ni de nadie, es suya. Solo de él…-le daba un respiro. Dejaba que asimilase sus palabras como las que él mismo había pronunciad, que aceptase que la conversación se daba y que la vida, a su disgusto, no había cambiado para bien.- ¿Le visteis? A Alexander… -no se imaginaba el posible encuentro entre los dos chicos y el purista. El llegar a la casa y ver que él estaba acabando con la vida de sus padres. Darrow negó.

-          Ya no estaba allí. Y espero que de las gracias por ello porque de haberlo estado le habría matado en el mismo momento. –lo poco que Storm había comido en el desayuno le pedía salir ahora por la boca. Todo era demasiado incómodo, perturbador, no quería hacerse a la idea.

-          Cómo sabéis que fue él… -volvía a recuperarlo, de nuevo esperanzada.- ¿Os avisó él mismo? –Darrow no respondió de primeras, pero acabó asintiendo. Parecía no darle importancia a ese detalle, aunque a ella le chirriaba.- Pensé que era necesario tener una conexión con la mente para—

-          A veces no es necesario. –a su disgusto.- Antes de irnos –tras un silencio, Darrow volvía a hablar.- mientras esperábamos a que gente del Eje viniese, intenté deshacer el conjuro del incendio para… no sé. –sonrió irónico.- Al menos recuperar algo. –hundido.- Antes de quemarlo todo se aseguró de torturarles, de destrozarlo todo, estaba todo hecho pedazos. Su querida Lilith se lo había pasado en grande también. Todo estaba lleno de marcas de serpiente. –con eso aclaraba otra de sus dudas. No imaginaba cómo Lilith habría tenido algo que ver si, estando los cuerpos calcinados, no habría habido forma de ver marca alguna en el cuerpo de los Stringer. La idea que Darrow transportaba a su cabeza no era satisfactoria en ningún sentido.

-          ¿Crees que los puristas estaban al tanto? –él negó, levemente.- Pensé que tal vez lo había hecho solo, pero que ellos le estarían cubriendo la—

-          Nadie sabía nada, por tanto nadie iba a atacarle, nadie tenía que protegerle. Imagino que solo Cassius y Nastia lo sabrían. –era obvio lo que Storm quería oír tras eso, pero Darrow no indagó más.

-          No crees que Damen… -lo incluyó ella y, por primera vez, el chico giraba el rostro hacia Storm.

-          ¿De verdad piensas que Damen está detrás de esto? –se sorprendía. Parecía no haber tenido suficiente con su hermana. Storm dudó.

-          Si te soy sincera, me cuesta imaginarlo, pero… Es difícil que no estuviese al tanto. Es su hermano al fin y al cabo—

-          Damen no sabía nada. –tajante.- Nadie lo hacía. Alexander no suele contarle cosas a su hermano porque no acepta que no quiera ayudarle. Sabe de qué pie cojea, a su desgracia. –ella echó la vista atrás.

-          Por lo visto le dijo a Ysera que mentía a Alexander. –Darrow había vuelto a mirar al frente.- Que le hacía pensar que él se encargaría de Ysera para así mantenerle alejado.

-          Y tú qué piensas. –sabía la idea de Storm sobre Damen, así que quería escuchar su versión sobre aquello. La chica dudó.

-          Me parece extraño… -él rio, agotado.- No puedo confiar en él, por mucho que vosotros tengáis esperanzas en que no sea Alexander, sigue compartiendo con él su día a día, no me puedo creer que ni se entere de nada ni que Alexander sea tan estúpido para ver que Damen—

-          Alexander no es estúpido. –coincidía.- Pero menosprecias mucho las capacidades de Damen. Te recuerdo que ha crecido con los Dantsov, y que no piensa como ellos. Tarde o temprano se habrá tenido que acostumbrar a hacerles pensar—

-          No puedo confiar en Damen. No a día de hoy. –mantuvo. Y él aceptó asintiendo al frente. Volvió a crearse un silencio demasiado largo. Darrow claramente no quería hablar de nada, y siempre que lo hacía aprovechaba el momento para autodestruirse de alguna manera. Storm tampoco quería llevarle a recordar más tragedias, quería que intentase levantar cabeza de una forma u otra, dentro de lo imposible. Y aún tenía cosas que quería aclarar.

-          Siento lo que hice. –aprovechó. A Darrow su confesión le sacó de un trance de negatividad en el que volvía a estar inmerso. Giró el rostro una vez más a ella. Storm no le miraba, por pura vergüenza.- Antes de que os fueseis, lo que hice. –no quería mencionarlo. Agradeció que él recordase sin necesidad de palabras.

-          No pasa nada.

-          Sí, sí pasa. –era su momento de castigarse.- No he podido parar de pensar que en cierta forma he podido impedir que llegaseis a tiempo, o que ahora las cosas entre tú y yo se van a enfriar o—

-          Storm, no pasa nada. –insistía.- No habríamos llegado a tiempo ni de haberme podido aparecer, la imagen que nos llegó era de sus padres ya… en fin. –tragó saliva, angustiado por el recuerdo.- Y no has de preocuparte, por mi parte no hay problema. –aliviada, Storm asintió. Aceptaba su mensaje, con gratitud.- Aunque ahora entiendo por qué no me dejas morir. –le sorprendió tanto su comentario que Storm no pudo arrugar más el entrecejo. Darrow estaba intentando, como buenamente podía, recuperar algo de su humor.- Ya te dije que era encantador… -no supo por qué, pero el simple hecho de que Darrow lo intentase, que buscase la manera de volver a ser él aunque su rostro aún siguiese hundido en la miseria, le hizo sonreír y hasta soltar media risa. Le empujó.

-          Así vas a conseguir que te deje morir.

-          ¿En serio? Porque puedo seguir—

-          Anda, vámonos, Losnedahl nos está esperando… -con media sonrisa, se alzó para que él la siguiese los pasos.

Darrow claramente no tenía todas sus sentidos puestos en lo que hacía. En el vuelo de vuelta, Storm sentía la necesidad a cada segundo de girarse y comprobar que el muchacho seguía su estela, que por algún motivo no se había despistado lo suficiente como para caer moribundo hacia el lago y así perderse de vista.

A la llegada a suelo firme, las sensaciones eran más o menos las mismas. Era como si el muchacho fuese a caerse, como si sus piernas no funcionasen de la misma manera ahora que la realidad se había vuelto tan oscura. Quería decir algo, mantener viva una conversación que al menos le alejase de lo que su cabeza le gritaba, pero se sentía inútil, tanto que vio más oportuno un silencio a la posibilidad de incomodarle con cualquier habladuría.

Cuando se dispusieron a entrar al despacho de Losnedahl al menos esa sensación abandonó su cuerpo. Ahora le intrigaba el ver qué tenía que decirles el director a ambos, sobre todo porque su propia presencia allí carecía de sentido, ya que nunca había tratado con él un tema tan complicado como el que podía presentárseles. Darrow dio la contraseña y el ave comenzó a girar para dar paso a la escalera circular. Ella pasó primero, y él la siguió con pausa, sin querer enfrentarse a una conversación tan profunda como aquella.

Losnedahl estaba ojeando su estantería cuando ambos llegaron al suelo principal. Se giró sorprendido, animándoles a sentarse frente a su mesa. Preparó un té que solo él se atrevió a beber y luego comenzó a hablar.

-          Siento no poder daos un respiro. –miraba mayormente a Darrow, este no alzaba su vista del espacio en el que la tenía perdida.- Pero me temo que no contamos con la suerte de poder tomarnos días libres. –el de Gryffindor asintió.- Sé cuál ha sido la labor del Eje desde que el curso ha empezado, Darrow, y sabes que la respeto y te felicito por ella. –era la primera vez que Storm veía a Losnedahl hablar de esa forma. Era como si hubiese perdido su gracia natural, ahora estaba sucumbido a la desesperación y carecía de cualquier tipo de fuerza. Claramente el asesinato de los Stringer había supuesto un duro golpe a la comunidad mágica por lo que esta representaba.- Pero ha llegado un punto en el que hay que empezar a ir más allá. –Darrow alzó la mirada.- Todos saben quién ha matado a los Stringer, Darrow, pero nadie va a hacer nada. –no es que esperase otra cosa, pero a Darrow oír eso le terminó de hundir.

-          Se sabe quién ha cometido un asesinato pero el Ministerio no piensa mover un dedo.-explicaba él mismo. Losnedahl asentía.

-          Nadie quiere involucrarse en algo así, que de de lleno a Cassius Dantsov.

-          Con nadie te refieres a Macar. –aclaraba.

-          Con nadie me refiero a Macar y cualquiera con un mínimo de poder en el Ministerio. Más allá de los que nos acompañan, quiero decir. –se excusó con Storm, por si se sentía ofendida respecto a su madre.

-          Me pregunto qué tiene que hacer para que se le pueda encarcelar de por vida. Ha matado familias, y—

-          Ya sabes qué. –Darrow bajaba la mirada, y Storm la dividía entre ambos hombres. Losnedahl optó por aprovechar el silencio del muchacho para dirigirse a ella.- Ni Macar ni nadie quieren involucrarse en temas de asesinatos. Ya sea por miedo, cobardía, o porque a fin de cuentas es inútil mientras Cassius siga siendo jefe de justicia. Tampoco es fácil retirarle de ahí porque siempre tiene los votos de los suyos y, por desgracia, de todos aquellos que dudan de la palabra de un joven estudiante de segundo. –miró a Darrow.- Para Macar, esto acaba oculto bajo un velo al que le pone la etiqueta de pelea callejera, y—

-          ¿En serio? –no daba crédito. Sabía de la situación del Ministerio pero esta no dejaba de sorprenderla.- ¿Pelea callejera? Está matando gente—

-          Sí, pero para él que vive dentro de la corrupción que es el Ministerio, eso no va más allá de un hecho puntual, por mucho que se repita en el tiempo. –volvía a Darrow.- es por eso que necesitamos algo más grande, y viendo cómo se está reforzando Alexander, no podemos esperar mucho—

-          No es que haya dejado de intentarlo. –se defendía.- No es que—

-          Lo sé, Darrow. –Storm fruncía el ceño.

-          ¿Qué quiere decir? –buscaba explicación.

-          Imagino que sabe a estas alturas cuál es el pasatiempo favorito de los Dantsov y los suyos. –no quiso sentir por miedo a errar.- Alexander ha llevado a cabo una rebelión que todos conocemos, quieran verlos unos o no, ahí está. Los ataques se suceden uno  tras otro, y hasta el día de hoy, el objetivo principal del Eje ha sido defenderse de ellos, defender a las víctimas—

-          No ha sido el principal. –Darrow insistía.- Ha sido lo más posible de hacer, no es que—

-          Darrow… -le pedía calma.- Alexander no siempre acaba su tarea en asesinato, o lo deja en el intento, lo que más disfrutan él y los suyos es de causar daño, implantar el terror, y por eso se dedican a secuestrar personas, ya sean Muggles o magos contrarios a su ideología. –Storm estaba al tanto de ello. Los secuestros de los puristas que aún seguían en paradero desconocido.- Alexander ha estado demasiado ocupado desde el principio de curso como para buscar nuevas víctimas de este estilo, pero todos sabemos que no es que se haya cansado. –miraba a Darrow.- Encontrar dónde tiene encerrada a toda esa gente es el único modo de que el Ministerio abra los ojos.

-          ¿Por qué eso sí y no los asesinatos? –a Storm le seguía chirriando todo.

-          Porque que Alexander y sus amigos –menospreciaba- se peleen en la calle y acaben con heridos –claramente burlaba a la idea del Ministerio.- no es más que un hecho pasajero para Macar y su gente. El encontrar el nido en el que Alexander lleva a cabo sus trapicheos, sus torturas, y sus planes desde hace años no es sostenible ni siquiera para el ministro.

-          ¿Y eso es todo? ¿Si se encuentra su sede ya está? ¿Se acaba?

-          Llevamos intentando encontrarla desde el principio… -Darrow echaba por tierra. Ella sabía que el Eje buscaba su bunker secreto, su madre se lo había contado muchas veces. Y aun así… - Pero nadie sabe nada. Nadie sabe dónde está.

-          Oh, venga ¿y no se puede hacer algo? Sé que está mal visto pero, joder, que alguien entre en la mente de alguno de los suyos, de Alexander mismo, que—

-          Pemberton –Losnedahl interrumpía su exaltación.- todo lo obvio que pueda resultarte una opción, te animo a que lo dejes atrás. No hay nada que no hayamos pensado. –se decepcionó.- Nadie puede entrar en la mente de sus secuaces por el simple hecho de que no habría nada que ver.

-          Alexander no le dice a nadie dónde están. Ni siquiera a sus más cercanos. Solo él y sus padres lo saben.

-          Pero, no es posible, alguien tiene—

-          Alexander tiene gente trabajando donde sea que los tenga –Darrow volvía a explicar.- pero no pueden salir de allí. No se lo tiene permitido, no sabemos cómo, imaginamos que otro tipo de tortura. Y en cuanto a acceder… Siempre que necesita a alguien que le acompañe, se asegura después de borrarle los recuerdos. Ya lo hemos intentado todo, era por lo que seguimos intentando atrapar a cuantos más puristas podamos, por si algún pequeño recuerdo nos dice algo, pero… Alexander y su padre son los maestros en la magia mental.

-          ¿Tenía entendido que había alguien mejor que él? –recordó, suspicaz.

-          Nunca le pediría a Teren que entrase en la mente de Alexander, y mucho menos ahora, Storm. –negó.- Ya os lo dije, no hay nada más peligroso que intentar entrar en la mente de ambos. Solo Teren puede hacerlo, sí, pero de torcerse lo más mínimo ellos controlarían a Teren, y podrían desde matarle hasta usarle en nuestra contra, y, lo siento mucho, pero, me niego a –

-          Nadie va a pedirle a Stringer que haga nada. –Losnedahl aclaró.- No es siquiera un recurso con el que contemos a largo plazo. Nadie va a someterse a tal tortura. –Darrow asintió mientras Storm daba vueltas a todo. Losnedahl les pedía que cambiasen su rumbo, que se concentrasen más en dar con el paradero de la sede de Alexander y probar al Ministerio a lo que se ha estado dedicando todo ese tiempo. Y aun así, no entendía su función.

-          ¿Por qué estoy yo aquí? –entendía que el director quisiese hablar con Darrow, pero no con ella. Se lo explicó.

-          He estado hablando con Violetta Pemberton. Tras lo ocurrido con los Stringer no podemos estar esperando a que algo suceda. Eso no ha sido un ataque, eso ha sido una declaración de intenciones por parte de Alexander, actuando en soledad, dejando ver que no necesita de nadie y que, por tanto, puede seguir con su tarea de tortura sin que nadie pueda nunca saber de ella. Violetta quiere hablar contigo –miraba a Darrow.- pero esperará al momento, no hay que arriesgar tu visita al Ministerio y menos tras la sentencia, así que hemos decidido empezar a mover fichas. Empezar a… -pensaba.- concienciar, en el Eje, de que hay que trabajar más a fondo de lo que ya se hace. A Stringer ya se le informará, no corre prisa y no queremos enturbiarle más la vida en este momento… Pensaba hablar con Sarah Enston, pero no suele hacerme mucho caso… Y pensaba avisar a Kay Klapp, pero casi prefiero que hables tú con él, Darrow, normalmente se altera demasiado -se sorprendía. A Storm le gustó ver media sonrisa en Darrow a la reacción.- Sé que tiene mucho valor, Pemberton, no solo su madre me habla de usted, tanto Darrow como Stringer claramente la tienen alta estima así que, simplemente quería que estuviese al tanto. –asintió con cierta vergüenza. Aún no asumía que alguien pudiese considerarla de tal importancia.- Violetta contactará contigo cuando lo vea factible. –miraba a Darrow, este asentía.- Eso es todo, os dejo libres.

Lo primero que hizo Darrow tras abandonar el despacho de Losnedahl fue disculparse con Storm para ir en busca de Sarah y Klapp. Ella por su parte se encaminaba hacia el aula de Wansky para la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, esperando que esta al menos consiguiese hacerla desconectar de una mañana que empezaba ya caldeada.

Al menos se había ahorrado el bochorno de ver a Santoro, algo que Eo e Ysera no habían podido evitar. Ninguna de las dos recordaba su encuentro antes de que Darrow y Teren se tuviesen que marchar, y si lo hacían, ninguna le daba importancia. Lo último que querían era estar distanciadas en una situación así, aunque fuese por un tema tan presente como era Damen.

A Ysera le llamó demasiado la atención el cómo llegó Damen al aula esa mañana. Iba con rostro perdido, ciertamente agotado. No le había visto hasta entonces desde el día anterior pero se imaginaba que la situación no debería haber cambiado mucho a como se daba en esa clase. Ants de que Santoro llegase, los alumnos le miraban con cierta duda, la misma de siempre pero esta vez más exagerada. Obviamente las acciones de su hermano repercutían en su imagen, y él cargaba con ello como siempre hacía.

Cuando Santoro entró por la puerta, dejó que su alegría mañanera les diese de lleno en la cara. A Eo le costó demasiado trabajo y esfuerzo no descontrolarse, no romper su aparente calma para explotar contra él y romperle cada uno de sus huesos. Ysera se encargaba de mantenerla al margen, de intentar convencerla de que no merecía la pena saltar ante alguien como él, pero perdió sus propios deseos por llevar a cabo sus consejos cuando vio de qué trataba la clase del día. Santoro había decidido poner en práctica encantamientos incendiarios. El control del fuego y su forma de nivelar su poder.

No intentó impedir que Eo abandonase el aula. De hecho, quiso salir tras sus pasos para ir con ella pero, era incapaz de moverse. Santoro de hecho disfrutaba mirándola, causando en ella la horrible sensación que pretendía. No hizo nada en toda la sesión, se mantuvo alejada y prefirió cargar con el desprecio del profesor antes de alzar la varita y romper a llorar causando un incendio. En cambio Damen no tuvo tanta suerte.

Santoro decidió usarle de ejemplo para todo aquella mañana. Asegurando que se trataba de un experto en encantamientos de ese estilo, algo que en Damen solo conseguía mostrar más dolor, le obligó a conjurar tras él cada ejemplo a enseñar aquella mañana. Nadie estaba a gusto, y nadie podía hacer gran cosa. Ni siquiera Damen, del que Ysera asumió nula responsabilidad sobre aquello… y sobre nada.

Cuando la clase acabó y la gente recogía sus cosas, Ysera miraba a Damen con un pesar que cargaba con demasiado peso. Le veía tan decaído, tan serio y distante, que no podía entender cómo ella misma había podido dudar de su palabra la noche anterior. Tal vez el chico era el mejor actor del mundo, tal vez la tenía engañada como Eo le insistía en hacer saber, pero cada vez que le miraba, lo último que encontraba en su rostro era el más mínimo disfrute ante la situación que lo rodeaba.

-          Lo siento. –fue lo único que se atrevió a decirle de inicio. Damen, que se colgaba el macuto del hombro, la miraba confuso. Ysera estaba a su espalda arrepentida.- Siento lo que te dije ayer, siento haber dudado de ti. –él bajó la mirada.- Damen, después de lo que pasó mi cabeza no funcionaba bien, no podía creer que—

-          No pasa nada.

-          Sí pasa, te dije que confiaba en ti, y lo hago. –insistió.- Damen te juro que confío en ti. –al chico esas palabras le causaban demasiado sentir. Podía verlo en sus ojos, en su expresión, cómo un halo de esperanza parecía atarse a él para no escapar con el resto.- Sé que tú no tienes nada que ver en esto. Y aunque no lo sepa, porque en realidad no puedo saber nada a ciencia cierta, confío en ti. Plenamente. –él cogió aire con dificultades.- Dices que no eres como él, que no tienes nada que ver con lo que hace, que ni siquiera te cuenta la gran mayoría de las cosas… No me puedo creer que por mantener esa mentira prefieras pasar por lo que pasas, que prefieras aguantar cómo todos te miran, cómo todos te juzgan. No puede ser así, así que te creo. Y lo siento en el alma, por haberte dicho anoche lo que te dije. –él negó, sincero.

-          No pasa nada. –repetía.- Gracias.

-          No, por favor… -le negaba.- No me des las gracias por algo así, Damen, no te estoy haciendo un favor ni ayudándote en nada, debería haber confiado en ti desde el primer momento y—

-          Yo sí creo que me estás haciendo un favor… -ladeó una sonrisa triste. A ella le destrozó por dentro.- He de darte las gracias por ello, Ysera. No acostumbro a que confíen en mí.

-          Darrow y Teren parecen hacerlo. –bajó su gesto, aún con la afligida mueca.

-          Más bien imagino que asumen que es obvio. Quiero decir, conocen a mi hermano y lo que es capaz de hacer, ahora más que nunca… Supongo que de tanto conocerle aprenden a ver que yo no tengo nada que—

-          Has de perdonar a Eo… -aprovechó. Él suspiraba con dolor e irónica sonrisa.- Sé que es difícil pero ella no… ella no sabe la mitad de lo que pasa, está en mi misma posición salvo que no tiene contacto contigo. Después de lo que ha pasado lo único que hizo fue—

-          Acusarme de asesinato delante de toda la escuela, sí. –recordó. Ella se mordió el labio.- Eo no me quita el sueño, Ysera, me da igual si confía en mí o no, quiero decir, está en su derecho de hacer lo que quiera, pero… No es agradable.

-          Lo sé, pero—

-          No lo sabes. –interrumpió. Se había mantenido en una voz serena toda la conversación, mostrando sus sentimientos de manera controlada, pero eso le sacaba de situación.- No sabes lo que es que, te mire quien te mire en toda la escuela, todo el mundo te grite asesino con los ojos. Y los que no te lo gritan, te juzgan por no serlo. –rio irónico.- No sabes lo que es llegar a tu dormitorio de noche y ver allí a tu hermano, al que quieres pero no comprendes, tranquilamente leyendo un libro después de saber que ha matado a dos personas inocentes y que, a tu desgracia, te toca vivir con ello. Te toca dormir con ello al lado. Y luego sales al pasillo y recibes de nuevo la desconfianza de los demás, desde un lado o el otro, y todos te odian, y todos—

-          Yo no. –le traía de vuelta.- Damen te juro que… Confío en ti, no te odio, no dudo de ti, y no me importa lo que me digan. Yo también sé que no aprueban lo que hago, no solo Storm o Eo, hasta Darrow y Teren estaban alerta de que yo me hablase contigo. Y sé que mucha gente del Eje o del bando contrario a tu hermano no aprobará nunca que yo confíe en ti, pero me da igual. Quiero poder hablar contigo, reírme contigo, dar un paseo, no lo sé… Sin que a ti te odien por ello y a mí juzguen por lo mismo.

-          Es un poco difícil. –se molestó en corregir.- Debemos ser la relación más extraña de todo este castillo.

-          Y ya no me importa, Damen… -se esmeraba en hacerle ver.- No me importa. Confío en ti. –el hecho de que Ysera se lo repitiese tantas veces no conseguía hacer que Damen lo asimilase de alguna manera. Cada vez que se lo oía decir, algo en su interior daba vueltas, incapacitándole para los próximos segundos. Se limitó a asentir. Sin poder aportar más.- He de… -señalaba la puerta.- Storm estaba buscando a Darrow.

-          ¿Cómo está? –se interesó.

-          Imagino que no muy bien. Nos vemos luego ¿sí? –se alejaba hacia la puerta parando antes de distanciarse demasiado, para cogerle de la mano y acariciarla con cariño. Dejándole el recuerdo de su tacto para que no se olvidase de sus palabras. A Damen le recorrió un escalofrío que le impidió hasta respirar. Asintió.

-          Nos vemos luego.

Esa vez quería ver cumplida su promesa. Dio con Eo al final del pasillo y fue a su encuentro. Su amiga estaba ya más calmada, aunque aún cargaba con ese dolor evidente en su gesto que no se iba a ir de ahí en mucho tiempo.

No hicieron nada de cara a la hora libre. No tenían fuerza alguna de adelantar trabajos y ni siquiera Ysera aprovechó esa hora para trabajar en la biblioteca. Se hicieron compañía la una a la otra, frente al aula de Wansky esperando a que el tiempo pasase, volviendo sobre la tierra, alejadas de sus pensamientos cuando Storm llegó a ellas.

Antes de que la clase comenzase, la chica las puso en situación de forma superficial. Tampoco quería amargarlas más el día que ya de por sí les estaba resultando tan difícil. Cuando pusieron a Storm al día de la clase de Santoro, la de Slytherin no se lo podía creer. Aparte de una salvajada le parecía tan inapropiado que no dudaría en ir a Losnedahl y hacérselo saber, aunque no fuese a tener mucho resultado. De todas formas, aquello fue la guinda del pastel que Storm necesitaba para saber que, al menos en una temporada, no hablaría demasiado del Eje y sus labores con ellas. Si ya de por si la agonía de estar fuera las mantenía tan alerta, todas las novedades que se les venían encima no iban a causar más que disgustos.

La clase de Wansky fue mucho más diferente que la de Santoro. Como miembro del Eje y ser cercano a Teren, Wansky no pudo evitar mostrar su malestar emocional aquella mañana. Dio una leve clase teórica en la cual se dedicó a adelantar materia para que, de cara a la última parte de la clase, los alumnos pudiesen dedicarse a sus trabajos individuales y así tanto él como el resto, poder descansar.

La tarde tampoco fue del todo maravillosa. Claramente aquel jueves era un día de luto para muchos maestros de Hogwarts. Agrerta, por ejemplo, era incapaz de fingir normalidad en un aula en el cual Teren debería estar. Tampoco Darrow asistió, asumieron que el chico no iba a acudir a ninguna lección esos días por obvia incapacidad, y con ello la clase de Estudios Muggles fue una de las más incómodas que recordaban.

Tan incómoda que Agrerta les dio vía libre para marcharse y realizar una tarea práctica con tal de no tener que afrontarla más. Les había dado un ejercicio que les serviría, a su juicio, como herramienta de conocimiento también para Herbología. Los mandó a los jardines, a recorrer la flora que rodeaba Hogwarts para así saber diferenciar, con sus conocimientos hasta entonces, qué plantas podían ser encontradas en el mundo Muggle y cuales, en cambio, habían sido alteradas por la magia hasta pertenecer a su propio mundo.

Al menos así les daba aire fresco, pensaron. Pero resultó siendo demasiado fresco para lo que sus cuerpos fatigados podían soportar. Eo caminaba con Ysera, dejándose llevar por la opinión de la chica pese a que tampoco es que conociese al pie de la letra el listado floral Muggle. Aun así no podía concentrarse demasiado, así que se disculpó con ella al dejarla sola para marcharse a la Sala Común a descansar. Ysera la invitó a hacerlo, esperaba que así al menos pudiese relajarse un poco. No la molestaba en absoluto continuar sola. Al fin y al cabo sabía que no iba a acabar haciéndolo por su cuenta.

-          Esa es Muggle. –Damen dio un brinco con una flor blanca en la mano.

-          ¿En serio? –Ysera asentía.- Es que se parece demasiado a esta del libro… -le enseñaba un dibujo del ejemplar de Herbología en el cual claramente, las flores se parecían. Ella negó.

-          La del libro desprende un olor diferente.

-          Ah, que hay que olerlas… -se desmotivó.

-          Claro. –cogía la flor y se la acercaba al rostro. Disfrutó.- Amo el olor de las rosas.

-          Ahh…-abría su mente.- Esto es una rosa.

-          ¿No hay en el mundo mágico?

-          Sí, pero créeme, no querrías acercártela a la cara. –ella rio. De momento empezaba bien, al menos veía que Damen había conseguido recuperar parte de su personalidad. Aunque su rostro siguiese destruido por el agotamiento.

-          Esa también es no mágica. –cogía un tulipán tirado en el suelo, luego se alzaba y seguía caminando. Él iba a su espalda todo el rato.- ¿Por qué hay tantas flores Muggles aquí? –se sorprendió.

-          Porque estamos en el jardín del invernadero que trata flores Muggles. –dio obviedad.- ¿Por qué conoces tantas plantas?

-          Tú conoces criaturas, yo plantas.

-          Pero las criaturas al menos me aportan algo, las plantas… -miraba con distancia.- Al menos las Muggle, no se mueven mucho.

-          Pero son bonitas, y significan cosas, son detalles.

-          ¿Detalles?

-          Claro ¿en el mundo mágico no se regalan flores? –él frunció el ceño.

-          ¿No?

-          ¿Nunca le has regalado una flor a una chica? A ver, que es algo muy anticuado, pero, se sigue haciendo—

-          ¿Por qué iba a regalarle una planta a una chica? –no entendía nada.- Si le regalo algo a una chica es porque… bueno, es obvio por qué, no le regalaría algo que me fuese a tirar a la cara. –Ysera rio.

-          ¿Tirar a la cara? Qué poco románticos sois.

-          ¿A ti te gusta que te regalen esto? –mantenía la rosa en alto. Ella asintió.- ¿Por qué?

-          Porque es un detalle bonito.

-          ¿Te han regalado una alguna vez? –seguía mirándola con cierto desprecio. Ella asintió.

-          Mi primer novio me regalaba flores todas las semanas. –Damen seguía con el ceño fruncido, aunque ahora por motivos diferentes.

-          Tu primer novio… -citó.

-          Su madre era florista, me traía flores a la salida de clase cada viernes.

-          Qué romántico… -ironizó, con desdén.

-          A mí me encantaba.

-          ¿Y por qué rompiste? Si tan romántico era. -picaba.

-          Se fue a estudiar fuera.

-          Qué pena.

-          Luego conocí a mi segundo novio, y él no me las regalaba tan a menudo, pero de vez en cuando, me traía algún ramo. –Damen tiraba la flor hacia atrás, aún con arrugas marcadas en la frente.

-          Cuántos novios has tenido. –preguntaba, molesto.

-          Tres, pero uno era yo muy pequeña, no lo cuento.

-          ¿También te regalaba flores? –quisquilloso, ella reía.

-          Teníamos diez años, me regalaba caramelos.

-          ¿Ves? Algo útil, al menos se come. Ese chico tenía futuro. Espero que le vaya bien en la vida. –Ysera reía al frente.

-          Era muy mono, así, morenito, era más bajito que yo pero luego dio el estirón. Fuimos buenos amigos tras divorciarnos de nuestras cuatro bodas de colegio. –a Damen eso le sonó demasiado tenebroso como para querer saber de qué trataba.- Luego llegó Joey, y sus flores. –recordaba. Suspiró. Damen deceleró el paso aún frunciendo el gesto.- Ahora que lo pienso, Charlie, mi segundo novio, se parecía mucho a Joey… -era como si hablase sola.- Ambos morenitos, con pelo negro. No sé cómo acababa siempre con musculitos, pero al menos me los buscaba buena gente. –reía. Damen hacía todo lo contrario.- Hasta Jimmy, el de los caramelos, era igual físicamente. Y creo que todo chico con el que he estado de forma pasajera era igual.

-          Veo que tienes un tipo claro. –protestó sin querer. Ysera pegaba sus labios para no reír. Se giró un poco.

-          ¿Estás celoso? –él paró en seco.

-          ¿Celoso? ¿Por qué iba a estarlo? –cerró su libro con un golpe seco. Ysera volvía a darle la espalda riendo.

-          No sé, tengo un tipo de chico muy claro, según tú.

-          Y con ninguno te ha funcionado, no lo olvides. –ella rio.- Aunque me sabe mal por Jimmy Caramelos.

-          ¿¡Jimmy Caramelos?!

-          ¿Por qué lo dejaste? –parecía hasta protestar. Se burlaba de ella.

-          ¡Porque teníamos diez años!

-          ¡Pero te regalaba caramelos! Cambiarle por alguien que te regalaba plantas arrancadas del suelo…

-          Pasaron casi siete años entre una cosa y la otra, Damen. –reía.

-          O sea que Jacky era tu novio adolescente.

-          Joey.

-          El florista, me da igual. –ella reía.- O sea que con él imagino llegaría tu primer beso… y esas cosas. –no quiso especificar. Ella volvía a reír.

-          En realidad mi primer beso fue con Jimmy. Pero no lo cuento como beso de amor. Así que sí, Joey fue el primero en todo. –fingió nostalgia.- La verdad es que me dio años maravillosos. –Damen la imitaba en voz inaudible llevada al extremo de sonoridad.- Sabía hacer cosas que claramente Charlie no sabía. –a Damen ya le dolía la frente de tanto arrugarla.

-          ¿Sabían hacer magia? ¿Alguno? –Ysera rio una vez más y se giró a él.

-          No.

-          Tan buenos no serían, entonces.

-          No me seas crío. No estés celoso—

-          No estoy celoso. Solo dejo caer que yo sé hacer magia y puedo hacer aparecer flores si quiero. O caramelos.

-          Pero no eres moreno.

-          ¡¿Qué culpa tengo yo de tener el pelo blanco?!

-          ¿Por qué lo tienes blanco? No es un gen real que yo sepa, solo en caso de albinos.

-          Pregúntale a mi tataratataratatara… quien fuese. No sé qué tipo de maleficio se comió, pero desde entonces toda su descendencia ha sido de pelo blanco.

-          Pero… tus padres ¿los dos tienen el pelo blanco? –no quiso tacharles de incesto, por no reír más que nada.

-          Mi padre es el del gen, mi madre es rubia casi blanca, pero de forma natural.

-          Oh, vaya.

-          Sí, lo siento, no hay genes morenos por mi sangre. –rio ella.

-          ¿Qué es de ti? ¿Qué hay de las chicas que han conquistado tu corazón?

-          No hay ninguna. –Ysera se giró brusca.

-          ¿Me tomas el pelo? ¿Nunca has estado con una chica?

-          ¡Claro que he estado con una chica! Solo que no en una relación.

-          ¿Y eso?

-          ¿Tú has visto a mi familia? ¿Has visto la ex de mi hermano? Imagina si llevo a una chica a casa. –Ysera reía, hasta que analizó lo escuchado.

-          ¿Ex? Espera ¿Cora ya no es su novia?

-          ¿Bromeas? Después del numerito conmigo la mandó a paseo.

-          Oh, vaya, qué bonita relación de hermanos. –él gruñó.- ¿Y entonces quiénes han sido tus amores pasajeros?

-          ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-          Curiosidad.

-          ¿Estás celosa?

-          ¿De quién? Si ni siquiera has hablado de ellas. –hizo una mueca él.- ¿Cuál fue la primera? O la que más te marcó. ¿Algún amor de colegio?

-          Por Merlín, Ysera, ni que hubiese estado con doscientas. Que yo no he ido a la escuela, no puedo relacionarme como tú. Yo no tenía Jimmys que me regalasen caramelos.

-          ¿Ni en tu breve periodo escolar?

-          ¿Recuerdas a mi hermano? Es ese chico de pelo blanco que mata gente. –Ysera rio.- Pues eso, imagina acercarte al hermano de eso.

-          ¿Entonces? ¿Con cuantas has estado?

-          Con… A qué te refieras con estar. –la alcanzaba. Quería aclararlo antes de errar. Ella sonreía.

-          Bueno, depende, no sé. ¿Besado? –él pensó.

-          ¿Tres? No, cuatro. –Ysera no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

-          ¿Tan poquitas? –él frenó.

-          ¿Quieres dejar de machacarme? Sé que no soy moreno, ni me gustan las flores, pero tengo dignidad.

-          Perdona, perdona… ¿Cómo eran? –se lo tomó en serio y pensó. Arrepintiéndose.

-          De pelo moreno, todas.

-          ¿Ni una rubia?

-          No.

-          ¿Pelirroja? ¿Multicolor? –negó, desdichado.- Vaya, veo que tienes un tipo claro… -le miró con soberbia. Él prefirió ignorarla.- ¿Y solo fueron besos o fue a más la cosa?

-          ¿Qué pasa con mi privacidad?

-          Oh, venga, yo te he hablado de mis novios.

-          Sin yo preguntar. No me interesaba saber que Frankie no era igual que Joey en la cama.

-          Charlie.

-          Frankie y Charlie, qué más da.

-          Charlie y Joey.

-          Mira, que me da igual, yo solo apoyo a Jimmy Caramelos. Y no pienso hablarte de mis… aventuras. –Ysera rio.

-          Entonces imagino que de esos besos solo uno llegó a algo más. –picaba. Él volvía a enfurruñarse.

-          Y dale, que no, joder. Solo una no llegó a más.

-          ¿Por qué?

-          Porque teníamos quince años, y no me apetecía.

-          ¿En serio? –sorprendida.- ¿Un chico, con quince años, y no le apetecía?

-          En serio, por favor, recuerda mi familia. No he podido crecer como un chico normal.

-          ¿Cómo se llamaba? Tu primer beso.

-          Ninochka. –se volvía a girar, esta vez alarmada.

-          ¿Qué nombre es ese?

-          Uno ruso, querida Ysera –recordaba su rareza.- Así que no te rías.

-          Perdón, perdón… ¿Y las demás? ¿Quién fue la siguiente? –sabía lo que suponía, él la analizaba a través de sus párpados a medio cerrar.

-          Eres una cotilla. Tasya. Se llamaba Tasya.

-          ¿Cuántos años?

-          Veinte. –a cada noticia, ella se giraba.

-          ¿Tu primera vez fue con veinte años?

-          ¡¿Quieres dejar de juzgarme?! Por Merlín, que yo no te juzgo por gustarte las plantas muertas. ¿Qué pasa con que fuese con veinte?

-          No sé ¿cómo eras con veinte años?

-          ¿Igual? Más… no, era igual de delgado.

-          ¿Y no hiciste nada hasta los veinte? ¿Vivías encerrado o qué?

-          No me podía relacionar con mucha gente, no, de hecho esto pasó en unas vacaciones que mis padres y amigos suyos alquilaron una casa en Australia. Éramos muchos, y éramos muchos con mi edad o la de mi hermano, y muchas. –Ysera se sonreía.

-          Vamos, que Australia despertó tu sexualidad.

-          Mi sexualidad estaba despierta, créeme, solo que en desuso público. –la chica rio en voz muy alta. Hasta él se sonrió.- Nadie con quien compartirla la hacía aburrida.

-          ¿Y qué tal Tessa entonces? –sabía que era Tasya, pero le imitaba.

-          Tasya. –corrigió él, sin ver la broma.- Bueno, no estuvo mal.

-          ¿¡No estuvo mal?! ¿Tu primera vez y dices que no estuvo mal?

-          Tampoco me volví loco, no. Galya fue mejor.

-          ¿Galya es tu segunda?

-          Sí… -dijo con resquemor hacia su interés.

-          ¿Por qué fue mejor?

-          Porque al menos Galya se interesaba por mí en el momento de hacerlo.

-          ¿Tasya no?

-          Tasya una vez estuvo satisfecha decidió aparcar el tema y ponerse a dormir. –Ysera le miraba boquiabierta.- Así que obviamente el insatisfecho fui yo.

-          Ahora entiendo que Galya fuese mejor.

-          Lo fue, luego me enteré de que de quien en realidad quería algo era de mi hermano. 

-          Oh… -sintió lástima.- Vaya, lo siento.

-          Tranquila, tuvo lo que merecía: mientras intentaba acercarse a Alexander a través de mi cama, mi hermano solo se interesaba por la de Baran, el hermano de Galya. Cuando Galya se enteró, desapareció del panorama destrozada y odiando a su hermano. Así que se puede decir que el Karma fue justo. -ella rio.

-          ¿Y la última? ¿Cuándo fue?

-          Al año siguiente, con Kryste.

-          Al año siguiente tenías…

-          Pues... aún veinte años. –frenó en seco.

-          Espera. ¿Me estás diciendo que no haces nada desde los veinte años?

-          ¿Dejarás de juzgarme en algún momento?

-          ¡No te juzgo! Es solo que… Mírate, no me esperaba algo así.

-          ¿Mírate? –se miró.- ¿Qué he de mirar?

-          Damen, no te emociones por esto que te voy a decir, pero eres muy guapo. Y tienes muy buen cuerpo. Me extraña que no hubieses estado con más, solo eso. No es que te juzgue, cada uno hace con su cuerpo lo que quiere, es solo que, me esperaba otra cosa.

-          Miedo me da saber qué te esperabas. Pero gracias por lo de guapo, por cierto. –se repeinó, ella rio.- Y siento decepcionarte, pero sí, desde los veinte. Toda mi vida amorosa recogida en el mismo año.

-          Bueno, así la próxima vez te pillará con más ganas. –le provocaba. Él se sonreía.

-          No sé cómo interpretar eso, si eres tú quien lo dice… -la chica seguía riendo.- Aun así nunca estaría a la altura de Jimmy Caramelos.

-          ¡Nunca hice nada con Jimmy! Teníamos diez años, por favor.

-          Bueno, pues de Joey. Si ni el pobre Christian pudo borrar su recuerdo—

-          ¡Charlie! –replicaba entre risas. A él le daba igual.

-          Como sea.

-          ¿No dices que tú haces magia? Eso debe de dar algo ¿no?

-          ¿Qué narices te piensas que hace un mago en la cama? ¿Esperas que me ponga a conjurar hechizos o algo? ¿ _Protegos_ , para evitar embarazos indeseados? –ella reía aún.

-          ¡Yo qué sé! A lo mejor hay posturas diferentes, levitando o algo.

-          Siento decepcionarte, pero hasta en el mundo mágico estás demasiado ocupado con otras cosas en ese momento como para ponerte a conjurar hechizos.

-          Bueno, entonces habrá que conformarse con flores.

-          O caramelos. –sonrió ella.- ¿De qué sabor te gustan? –se giró a él con una ceja alzada.- Que no tengo prisa, es solo por saber. Tengo un gran rival con el recuerdo de Jimmy.

-          Caramelo.

-          ¿Caramelo?

-          Caramelo.

-          Caramelo con sabor a caramelo. Sabor rompedor.

-          Solo digo que no sabores raros. Naranja, ese también.

-          Lo tendré en cuenta.

-          ¿Cuántas flores llevas?

-          ¿Flores?

-          Estamos haciendo un ejercicio ¿recuerdas? –no, no recordaba.

-          Oh… -se dio la vuelta, viendo el camino recorrido.- Bueno, ha sido tu culpa, yo estaba feliz con mis rosas.

-          Tranquilo, te ayudaré a hacer el trabajo. –aceptó.

-          Vaya, qué honor. ¿A qué se debe el gesto?

-          A que has conseguido hacerme reír después de lo de ayer. –hasta Damen se había alejado demasiado de la realidad en ese paseo. Ahora esta le azotaba de golpe, recordándole de lo que venían. Aun así se quedó con lo mismo que Ysera mencionaba. Le había hecho reír ella también.- Gracias. –caminaba ahora a su lado. Él la observaba, dejándose embriagar por su presencia, atónito. Claramente no entendía mucho de flores, pero si algo tenía claro es que la chica que lo acompañaba merecía más que un rosal si ello le sacaba esa sonrisa que ahora pintaba su rostro. Y con la que él se contagiaba cada vez.

-          Gracias a ti. 


	40. Chapter 40

La situación general no mejoró tampoco el viernes. Sobre todo porque el último día de la semana comenzaba con clase de Pociones, y si Agrerta o Wansky el día anterior habían sido incapaces de ignorar los acontecimientos recientes, Varmoon lo consiguió incluso menos.

El profesor no intentó siquiera dar una clase en condiciones. Teren es su alumno predilecto, lo sabían hasta los más ajenos a la situación, así que la situación del de Ravenclaw era imperdonable para él. Llegó al aula y mandó preparar una poción que les tuviese ocupados toda la clase, dirigiéndose él al almacén para no salir de allí hasta que le tocase hacer el control rutinario.

Salvo Storm, nadie fue capaz de conseguir la mezcla tal como Varmoon la había pedido, lo que enervó al maestro aún más hasta llevarle a apenas valorar los trabajos realizados. Eo, que apenas llegó a mitad del proceso, ni mostró interés ni le importó lo más mínimo lo que Varmoon pudiese decirle. Aun así el profesor fue vulnerable con ella, siendo la de Hufflepuff la única que no parecía ir a llevarse una regañina por no haber sido capaz de conseguir una pócima que, a juicio de Varmoon, era de primero de juvenil.

Con mal sabor de boca, todos abandonaron el aula para su descanso antes de adentrarse en el mundo de las criaturas mágicas. Storm e Ysera intentaban mantener conversaciones que pudiesen contar con Eo, pero la chica iba inmersa en su burbuja a su espalda sin querer ser partícipe de nada. Ni siquiera de un ejercicio de clase que en cualquier otro momento habría fascinado a la chica.

Hasel puso a prueba sus conocimientos sobre centauros haciéndoles entrar al bosque en busca de cualquier señal de civilización pasada de las criaturas que habitaban cerca del castillo. De nuevo, Storm e Ysera hicieron lo posible para recuperar al menos algún rasgo de vida en su cuerpo, pero fueron incapaces.

El resto del día fue más o menos igual. Afectadas ya no solo por la situación sino también por el estado anímico de Eo, las dos estudiantes de Slytherin no fueron capaces de disfrutar en plenitud de sus asignaturas por separado. Si bien Ysera en aparición solo obtuvo cierta gratificación al recibir los cumplidos de Rannier por finalmente poder aparecerse sin problema, Storm no contó con el mínimo gozo en su entrenamiento con Slytherin.

Los Warren volvían a dar la nota exigiendo una preparación más digna, y ella no intentaba siquiera fingir prestarles atención. Damen era el que tenía que cargar como cada sesión con sus ofensas, amenazas, y provocaciones, pero como siempre no se inmutaba lo más mínimo. Les dejó claro que no iban a volver a jugar en el equipo titular, lo que provocó que ambos hermanos se negasen a ayudar a los bateadores que sí lo harían. Damen tuvo que cambiar el sentido del entrenamiento para que ambos no tuviesen efecto negativo de cara a la preparación del partido contra Hufflepuff, que sería la semana siguiente.

Claramente, una semana para el olvido que apenas notaron acabar ni con las clases ya a sus espaldas. Ysera pasó la tarde en la biblioteca, trabajando, y Storm la hizo compañía poniéndose al día con Runas e Historia. Eo… La esperaban allí para practicar definiciones de plantas pero la chica no se presentó. Storm quiso ir a buscarla pero… asumiendo cómo se encontraría, prefirieron no molestarla y darle un respiro.

Había subido una vez más a la torre de Astronomía, aunque el recuerdo de su último momento allí la hizo pensárselo demasiado antes de cruzar la puerta. Estuvo allí el tiempo suficiente como para que el cielo cambiase de color unas cuantas de veces antes de tornar a la oscuridad que les acompañaría de noche.

Las estrellas ese día sí habían decidido aparecer. Se entregó a ellas para conseguir algo de paz de cara a ser capaz de obtener descanso, pero ellas tampoco parecían tener una solución factible a su estado. Todo le recordaba a Teren y lo sucedido, y eso el universo no podía sacarlo de su cabeza ni con todas las estrellas del mundo.

Quería saber cómo se encontraba, dentro de su catastrófica situación. Saber si necesitaba algo, que alguien le cogiese de la mano o le ayudase a dormir. Que le sirviesen de hombro donde descargarse o de saco de boxeo con el que soltar su rabia. Imaginaba que Teren estaría con su hermana Nina, la cual seguramente tampoco se encontraba en la mejor situación posible, y eso le hacía perder hasta la concentración en el manto oscuro que había subido a ver.

De la noche a la mañana a Teren y su hermana les habían arrebatado a sus padres, de la forma más cruel. Todo por lo que Teren había luchado hasta entonces, algo a lo que se había dedicado tanto tiempo, caía en picado al ver que su propia familia era la última en haber desaparecido a manos de Alexander Dantsov. Alexander… pensar en él causaba incluso más dolor a Eo que el simple hecho de pensar en Teren. El que los Stringer hubiesen sido asesinados, que hubiese sucedido de manera premeditada y con la clara intención de hacer daño a Teren dejaba a Alexander en una posición que ni los que ya le conocían podían haber visto venir así. Eo no podía odiarle más, no podía sentir más desprecio hacia un apellido como lo hacía con el de los Dantsov, y el simple hecho de saber que el hijo mayor de la familia había acabado con la vida de los padres de Teren y que, además, seguía con la suya como si nada, provocaba que Eo quisiese dejar atrás sus valores para acabar con él ella misma.

Con ese pensamiento se fue a dormir tras una cena rápida. No esperó a que Storm e Ysera pisaran el Gran Comedor para cenar con ellas, prefería evitar conversaciones inútiles que buscasen consolarla. Prefería irse cuando aún nadie la había visto y esconderse en la Sala Común hasta que a mediados del sábado no tuviese más remedio que salir a comer algo.

Lo hizo animada por una de sus compañeras de cuarto. La muchacha ofreció acompañar a Eo hacia el Gran Comedor para que al menos así la chica no se sintiese tan sola en el camino. Aceptó por el simple hecho de que tenía que comer, si no ese dolor de cabeza que la torturaba desde el miércoles no se iría nunca. Agradeció la amabilidad de la chica pero prefirió sentarse sola. Ocupó un asiento alejado en su mesa de la casa y allí llenó su plato con una ensalada mixta y un poco de arroz con setas que apenas probó.

Miraba sin poder evitarlo al resto de su casa. Lo sucedido había sido un duro golpe a la moralidad de Hogwarts, y Hufflepuff sobre todo era la que más afectada se solía ver en esos casos, sobre todo por su amplia selección de nacidos de Muggle. Pese a que Teren era miembro de Ravenclaw, el chico era querido y respetado por muchos miembros del alumnado, en especial por aquellos que admiraban que, procediendo del mundo no mágico, tuviese las capacidades que tenía y además las destinase a ayudar al resto. Si había una casa dolida por lo ocurrido, era Hufflepuff, y si había una casa que odiase a Alexander, esa… bueno, esa lo eran todas.

Por ser cursante de sus filas, Ravenclaw no podía evitar mirar con tanto desprecio a Alexander que hasta parecía que al chico le iba a estallar la cabeza por algún tipo de conjuro a distancia. Los alumnos de la casa sabia no solo habían perdido a su mejor compañero, sino que habían visto cómo otro destrozaba los ideales que ellos mismos habían defendido junto a Teren.

Y luego estaba Gryffindor.

En Gryffindor nadie intentaba controlar sus sentimientos, como nunca lo habían hecho. Había rumores de que Klapp había tenido que ser enviado al despacho de Losnedahl junto a Fletchley, la directora de su casa, por haber intentado encarar a Alexander demasiadas veces en apenas tres días.

Eo pensó en ello cuando vio a Klapp allí sentado terminando su almuerzo. Con la mirada perdida en la mesa de Slytherin en donde Alexander disfrutaba de su comida en compañía de su grupo y de, sin sorprender a Eo, de Damen. La chica era consciente de que el menor de los Dantsov hacía caso omiso a lo que allí se cocía. Cuando Alexander y los suyos reían algo, o parecían emocionarse por algo, él seguía a lo suyo comiendo bolitas de queso.

No podía entender la confianza depositada en él ya no solo por Ysera, sino por su hermano y Teren. Que dos personas tan involucradas en luchar contra Alexander decidiesen no luchar lo más mínimo contra alguien siempre pegado a él… No podía comprenderlo. Estaba allí, acompañándole como siempre, escuchando sus palabras, guardándoselas. Era imposible que Damen no conociese lo que los puristas tramaban, sobre todo viviendo con ellos.

Dejó de observarle cuando su cuerpo entró en tensión al sentir que la tocaban. Fueron apenas unas milésimas de segundo, las que necesitó para reconocer el tacto y aroma de quien la abrazaba por la espalda.

-           Qué haces aquí sola… -Darrow daba un beso en su mejilla, retirándose de sus hombros para sentarse a su lado.

-           Comer.

-           Alejada del resto.

-           Puedo comer sola, no es difícil. –no quería tener que dar explicaciones a nadie.- Tú también estás solo, no te he visto en el comedor ningún día desde… -un nudo en la garganta la impidió continuar.

-           Ando ocupado. –le miró nerviosa.- He tenido que ir al Ministerio, a hablar con Violetta—

-           ¿Por qué?

-           Porque no podemos estar de brazos cruzados, Eo, hay cosas que hacer y—

-           Acaban de asesinar a los padres de Teren ¿no os pueden dar un maldito respiro?

-           Nadie me da o me quita nada, soy yo el que quiero ir y seguir trabajando ¿vale? –quería calmarla. Eo regresaba su mirada a su plato y cogía su tenedor para fingir estar demasiado ocupada como para creer una palabra de lo que su hermano pudiese decirla. No probó bocado mientras Darrow siguió a su lado, observándola, y posteriormente echando un ojo a lo mismo que llamaba la atención de su hermana. En Slytherin se habían reído en voz tan alta que muchos alzaron la mirada. Alexander seguía siendo un ser feliz pese a las manchas de sangre a sus espaldas. Y hasta Damen esa vez pareció compartir el gesto, lo que a Eo le repudió aún más.

-           Como podéis creerle… -Darrow entendía la referencia.

-           No es que le creamos, Eo, es que no hay nada que indique que él—

-           Es su hermano. –recordó.- Vive con él, día y noche, cómo podéis pensar que no tiene nada que ver—

-           Eo. –estaba bastante agotado del tema Damen.- Somos nosotros los que tenemos los nombres, datos, e información de todo aquel que colabora con Alexander ¿vale? Me da igual si tú confías o no en Damen, nosotros sabemos lo que hacemos, y, hasta que la cosa no cambie, no vamos a perder tiempo con él.

-           Lo peor no es que no abráis los ojos, lo peor es que hasta parece que te caiga bien, cuando hace mes y poco le llamaste asesino—

-           ¿Abrir los ojos? Somos nosotros los que—

-           Brice. –se giraron a la puerta, en donde una chica de Gryffindor, claramente acelerada, llamaba la atención de Darrow y la de todo aquel que por allí la oía.- Es Teren, ha vuelto. –necesitó unos segundos para asimilar las palabras antes de alzarse y correr hacia el vestíbulo. Había un pequeño grupo de gente observando la puerta de entrada, e donde varios miembros de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor daban la bienvenida al que no podía ser otro que Teren. Darrow se abrió paso para observarle bien y así captar su atención. Estaba demacrado, tal como se había marchado, con el gesto completamente abatido y los ojos cansados. Aun así, Teren no dudó en mostrar media sonrisa a su amigo, que se abalanzaba a él para abrazarle. Habían sido tres días que le habían resultado eternos. Tres días sin saber nada de su mejor amigo quien sabía había estado pasando los peores días de su vida. Pero ahora estaba allí, entre sus brazos, y no le dejaba escaparse hasta que no sintiese que ya le había ahogado lo suficiente.

-           Cómo estás…-le susurró, tenía el rostro hundido en su cuello. Se separó para poder verle responder. Teren se encogió de hombros aún con esa media sonrisa llena de pereza.

-           ¿Jodido? –volvió a alzar los hombros. Darrow acogía su rostro entre sus manos con unas horribles ganas de volver a llorar. Se limitó a besar su frente y abrazarle una vez más. Teren le había echado tanto de menos que en ningún momento lo vio mal. Solo cuando miró a la espalda del de Gryffindor para ver a una petrificada Eo decidió separarse. La chica, al igual que su hermano, estaba intentando por todos los medios no romper a llorar, así que corrió a Teren cuando Darrow se hubo separado para abrazarse a él y derramar en su hombro las lágrimas que no pudo contener. Teren la acogía con fuerza, alzando un brazo hacia su cuello para rodearla tanto por arriba como por debajo. Besó su mejilla, agradeciéndole así el cariño. A Darrow le había echado de menos, y a ella… no podía explicar con palabras lo que le hacía sentir verla de nuevo. Que después de todo lo que había perdido esos días, ella estuviese allí.

-           Te he echado de menos… -le confesó. Él asintió, no podía corresponderle con palabras pero Eo entendió el mensaje. Se separó de ella y observó el brillo de sus ojos, llenos de llanto y de dolor. La sonrió de la misma manera que había hecho con Darrow, y luego cogió su mano. Ahora que estaba allí, les necesitaba a ambos cerca.

-           ¡Teren! –bajaban de la biblioteca para ir a comer cuando el alboroto de la entrada llamó su atención. Ysera fue la primera en ver al chico y correr a él, fundiéndose en un abrazo fuerte pero fugaz debido a la necesidad de la chica por mirarle de cerca.- Oh, Teren, me alegro de que hayas vuelto… -al igual que Eo y Darrow, Ysera había llevado francamente mal el no saber nada del chico, el pensar que Teren estaría hundido en algún lado sin nadie que le recordase que no estaba solo. Aprovechaba su presencia para abrazarle una vez más y besar su mejilla unas cuantas veces.- Te hemos echado de menos.

-           Y yo a vosotros. –confesó. Luego se separó de ella para recibir a una Storm que fue más comedida. Se sentía nerviosa por verle allí, por recordar todo lo ocurrido como si no hubiesen pasado ni siquiera cinco minutos. Su abrazo fue más tierno que pasional, más buscando hacerle saber que estaba a su lado si así él lo quería.

-           ¿No has traído nada? –Ysera le recordaba marchando con su mochila, verle descargado le hizo temer que su presencia fuese pasajera.

-           He llegado antes, ya lo he dejado en la Sala Común.

-           Creo que mejor nos vamos de aquí, me agobia un poco que todo el mundo esté observando.

Darrow proponía el camino hacia el séptimo piso por un simple motivo. Era consciente de que Alexander estaba tras la puerta del comedor y que, de saber el por qué del alboroto de la entrada, no perdería ni un segundo más en quedarse allí pudiendo ir a recibir a Teren. Así que les guió lo más alejados posible de allí encerrándoles con él en el aula del Eje.

Teren había ido todo el rato de la mano de Eo, que no se separaba ahora de él, hablando con Storm sobre algo relacionado con el mundo de las pociones que el propio chico había decidido sacar. Ni Storm ni ningún otro quiso sorprenderse de forma pública por el hecho de que Teren ya quisiese verse inmerso en la escuela, más bien decidieron apoyar sus intenciones y por eso Storm compartió esa charla con él hasta que esta fue derivando de tema en tema.

Acabaron con lo que habrían preferido evitar, que era la charla de Losnedahl con Darrow y la chica. Teren parecía haber estado al tanto de lo ocurrido, algo que cabreó a su amigo hasta niveles insospechados por asumir con ello que al chico no le habrían dejado desconectar como merecía. El de Ravenclaw consiguió encauzar de nuevo la conversación hacia el tema de la reunión como tal para que así ambos le pusiesen al día.

Había que investigar más a fondo a qué se dedicaba Alexander cuando no se proponía atacar familias, y eso les iba a llevar demasiado esfuerzo. Estuvieron gran parte de la tarde hablando de aquello hasta que Eo se sintió lo bastante incómoda como para pedir cambiar de tema. Seguía junto a Teren, de la mano a él, así que el chico aferraba sus dedos a los de ella disculpándose así por incomodarla. No variaron mucho de conversación, a su pesar, aunque al menos Alexander no era el protagonista íntegro de ella. De una forma u otra hablaron de Nina Stringer, la hermana de Teren y el cómo estaba llevando la situación. Hasta entonces, la muchacha había colaborado con su hermano menor de forma fugaz en San Mungo, pero ahora Teren confirmaba que su hermana se iba a alejar de todo y borrar su paso por el mundo mágico hasta que pudiese aclarar sus ideas.

Confesó que habían sido unos días horribles. Su rostro cargaba aún con todo el dolor y sus palabras claramente dejaban ver que su garganta había sufrido las consecuencias. Pero sus ojos no quisieron aguarse esa vez, ya había llorando suficiente hablando o pensando en ello, así que se limitó contarles cómo había sido su encuentro con ella y dónde habían pasado esos tres días de luto.

Pareció ser que ni Nina ni Teren quisieron hacer un entierro a sus padres. Ni ellos ni sus difuntos progenitores tenían relación con religiones o similares así que no quisieron perder el tiempo preocupándose con qué hacer con sus restos. El Eje pareció hacerse cargo de la escena una vez él y Darrow abandonaron el hogar. Darrow había intentado recuperar la escena en busca de pruebas, dando con lo que ya había compartido con todos, y tras eso los presentes del grupo  decidieron borrar cualquier tipo de recuerdo del hogar y lo que en él había pasado.

Fue una charla dura de mantener. Eo la escuchó emocionada apoyada sobre el hombro de Teren, e Ysera lo hacía cogida de la mano a Darrow para depositar en él su lamento de una forma u otra. Respetaron todo lo que Teren había elegido y decidido contarles, sin indagar más ni querer preguntar detalles que no les incumbían.

El propio Teren finalizó su puesta al tanto preguntándoles por cómo habían ido las clases y si en Hogwarts había habido alguna novedad. Puesto que nadie quería decirle que los profesores habían sufrido por lo ocurrido, como ya se debía imaginar, Storm se limitó a contarle que Hufflepuff ya tenía a su equipo listo para jugar el partido de Quidditch frente a Slytherin. Y fue la mejor idea posible ya que estuvieron hablando del deporte durante al menos una hora. Primero el cómo se daban las cosas en Slytherin, luego cómo llevaba Darrow sus entrenamientos y las ganas que tenía de competir con su nueva escoba… Hasta se dio un pique amistoso entre Eo y Storm por el cual ambas pretendían defender el papel de su casa en el próximo partido. La de Hufflepuff terminó admitiendo sin más que obviamente no tenían nada que hacer contra las serpientes, así que la conversación tras eso no dio a más.

Cuando se dieron cuenta era la hora de la cena, más bien un poco más tardía de lo que acostumbraban. Pusieron rumbo a las escaleras para ir al Gran Comedor y por el camino las tres chicas fueron hablando aún del deporte, solo que esta vez intentando explicarle a Ysera algo relacionado con la labor de los bateadores. Darrow caminaba al frente con Teren hablando, ahora sí, del Eje y de cuándo deberían acudir a la sede a hablar las cosas más calmadamente.

Fue como si el destino los fuese a unir al hablar de aquello. Fue mencionar a Alexander y este se cruzó en la imagen de Teren como si de verdad le hubiese atraído con sus palabras.

Frenó en seco al verle. Estaba en uno de los jardines interiores que ahora cruzaban, rodeado de todos los afines a él con los que siempre solía encontrarse. Permanecía erguido en pie, de espaldas a la ruta bajo techo que tanto Teren como el resto habían tomado para ir a cenar. De cara a sus compañeros, muchos sentados en bancos, otros tantos de pie con él, parecían charlar sobre algo que les otorgaba un buen momento.

-           Teren, vámonos… -Darrow conocía la expresión de su amigo como la palma de su mano, y era consciente de que dar con ella de la manera en la que la veía en ese instante no era lo ideal. Había intentado evitar que su amigo diese con el de Slytherin en su primer día, al menos quería darle ese respiro. Pero Teren seguía estático, mirando a Alexander desde el paseo de piedra. Nadie más permanecía a su alrededor a sus ojos, ni junto a él ni junto al de Slytherin. No le había visto desde lo sucedido, desde que supo que esa persona que tenía en frente había acabado con la vida de sus padres.

Toda la tristeza y nostalgia que había convivido con él esos últimos días fuera del castillo ahora daban paso a un sinfín de sensaciones entre las cuales la paciencia o el buen estar no tenían cabida. Su ser lastimero y lleno de dolor quedaba atrás para recordar las otras tantas sensaciones que lo sucedido le producían. Lo que él le producía.

Su amigo, junto a él, era consciente de que estaba a punto de perder los estribos, solo que esta vez no de la forma en la que había acostumbrado últimamente. Hasta ese día, Teren parecía haberse visto superado por las circunstancias y siendo dominado por su poder y sus ganas de ponerlo en práctica. Pero en ese momento… Teren parecía combinar su odio con una clara consciencia. Le agarraba el brazo con determinación esperando ser lo suficientemente convincente como para dejarlo estar. Muy a su disgusto, Darrow no tenía poder alguno en una mente plenamente enfocada a satisfacer las necesidades de su dueño.

-           Dame mi varita. –recordaba perfectamente que Darrow era el encargado de portarla esos días, por los motivos que fuera. Darrow no quería dársela, pero la voz de su amigo sonaba demasiado oscura como para ser capaz de negárselo. Aun así lo intentó, y Teren insistió.- Darrow, dámela. –el de Gryffindor se vio convencido no solo por su incomodidad sino también por la propia varita. Fiel a su dueño, esta le obligaba a cambiarla de manos, y así hacía.

Teren había aguantado demasiado desde que recibió su carta de admisión a Hogwarts y había pisado sus suelos. Los puristas no eran ni habían sido un grupo plácido al que hacer frente, siempre se aseguraban de dejar su marca allá por donde pasaban y por mucha valentía que Teren había demostrado, el temor a ver sufrir a los suyos siempre le había marcado el camino. Hasta ese momento en el que ya nada más podían hacerle en relación a una familia a la que ya habían roto a pedazos.

Ya no veía a Alexander como el idealista amenazante de los suyos, como aquel al que seguir los pasos para tratar con sigilo y delicadeza. Teren ya no tenía nada a lo que proteger de su sangre, nada a lo que atañerse ni que le frenase los pies. Ya no tenía miedo por alzar su varita porque ahora el único al que podían hacer daño de vuelta era a él mismo, y algo en su interior le decía, le confirmaba al fin que en efecto él era más fuerte que aquel al que tanto odiaba.

El recuerdo de sus padres latía aún en su interior con demasiada cercanía y claridad. Aún recordaba sus rostros, su propio pesar al ser consciente de que ya no estaban allí con él. Pensar en ellos, en su imagen y su memoria con la vista clavada en Alexander solo era un aliciente más para dejar atrás el que había sido su papel hasta ahora dentro del Eje, para no tener miedo a lo que pudiese llegar a hacer si de una vez por todas podía ser consciente de ello. Para qué ocultarse más tras las normas, por qué no tomar partido.

Sacudió su brazo con firmeza para retirar la mano de Darrow de su ser después de que el de Gryffindor hubiese intentado retenerle. Luego, comenzó a caminar sin perder de vista a su objetivo. No pestañeaba, no quería que de alguna forma Alexander se esfumase de su foco y toda su rabia quedase de nuevo comedida en su interior. Era consciente de que no solo Darrow, las tres chicas también le seguían mientras se adentraba en el jardín a paso firme. Ni corría ni iba con calma, simplemente se dejaba llevar por la decisión. Llenándose de ella.

Los acompañantes de Alexander no tardaron en verle acercarse, llamando así con su distracción la atención del propio muchacho que ahora se giraba a Teren. Que se abriese paso hacia un lado para quedar más de frente a él y lo hiciese con una sonrisa de poder no hizo más que avalar las intenciones del de Ravenclaw. Alexander le había estado esperando, pero no contaba con que Teren le hubiese estado buscando a él.

-           Stringer. –hasta la forma en la que Alexander pronunciaba ese apellido denotaba orgullo. Placer por saber que él mismo había acabado con dos miembros de esa familia. Disfrutaba de aquel momento como tanto había disfrutado del que lo originaba.- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Has estado de vacaciones? –cuando llegó a su posición Teren alzó la mano con su varita empuñada. La dejó a apenas unos centímetros del cuello de Alexander, que esperando poder mantener su apariencia fría, la miraba con cierto pudor. Teren no hablaba, solo le miraba, a menor altura a causa de la diferencia de medidas. Le gritaba con sus ojos tanta ira que Alexander no pudo dibujar esa sonrisa sobre sus labios nunca más.- Te noto muy alterado—

-           Cállate. –no alzaba la voz siquiera. Por primera vez Teren era consciente de que el poder en aquella situación no solo lo tenía él, sino que esa vez lo tenía completamente dominado, de que esa vez se controlaba como él quería. Que Alexander no abriese la boca a continuación no era más que una prueba de su dominio. Se acercó mínimamente hacia su víctima, que a su vez retrocedía lo justo para mantener la distancia. Dividía su mirada entre la varita y su dueño, con el ceño fruncido y una falsa apariencia de tranquilidad. No solo Darrow y las chicas eran conscientes de que a Alexander aquello no le parecía el mejor plan del día, los propios compañeros del de Slytherin no sabían muy bien cómo reaccionar al ver a su líder tan menguado. Al reconocer en su rostro que esa vez, pese a las experiencias recientes, al Teren al que se enfrentaba no era el mismo que hasta entonces.

-           Vaya, estás muy irascible. –a cada provocación, Teren se acercaba más y más decidido a él. Esa vez los que estaban sentados en el banco se pusieron en pie y se acercaron hacia ambos, en busca de socorrer a su amigo. Teren, que no se dejaba amedrantar, alzó su mano izquierda hacia ellos y la sacudió. Todos los que habían dado un paso al frente salían escopetados hacia sus espaldas para caer contra el suelo o chocar contra una columna o muro. Era su señal de aviso para el grupo, aquello era cosa de dos. Su varita tocó el cuello de Alexander, un Alexander que ya no tenía ganas de bromear. Porque ni siquiera Darrow intentaba ya frenar a su amigo.

-           No se te ocurra dirigirme la palabra. –amenazó, seguía sin necesidad de alzar la voz. Solo buscaba que Alexander escuchase todas y cada una de sus letras, de sus respiraciones, que sintiese su presencia y lo que traía con ella. Era capaz de ver las dudas de Alexander en sus ojos, su terror claro a las posibilidades de Teren y su poder. No había hecho nada aún de forma consciente y con pleno dominio, no había demostrado sus capacidades tan obvias más allá que en espacios íntimos con él y aun así al líder purista le costaba mantener la compostura. No había nadie más consciente de su poder que él.- ¿Estás asustado? –con soberbia, Teren preguntaba. No le temblaba el pulso, ni lo más mínimo, porque ya sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta. Alexander quiso negar, por encima de todo quería asegurarse su apariencia como siempre hacía, demostrar que ni Teren ni nadie serían capaces de acabar con él ni sus intenciones. Pero era incapaz de abrir la boca, ni para negar ni confirmar en respuesta.- Harías bien en estarlo.- Buscaba relajarse como podía, convenciéndose de que pese a ser el mago más poderoso que conocía el que estaba atacándole, también se trataba del que más renegaba de dejarse llevar por las artes oscuras. Pues como le había dicho Darrow, Teren nunca le mataría. Teren nunca podría cargar con eso. Teren no iba a hacerle daño, no podía tocarle.

-           ¿Debería? –agotó sus pocas energías en fingir su naturalidad, en intentar creérsela. Alzaba una ceja con sorpresa al preguntarle, como si quisiese demostrar sus dudas ante las opciones de Teren de atacarle. Pero a Teren ya no le iba a tomar el pelo. Este se sonrió, con arrogancia en los ojos.

-           Oh, sí. Deberías. –dio un paso atrás, solo uno, lo suficiente para que su varita se alejase lo justo del cuello de Alexander. Cuando el chico pensó que su amenaza había llegado a su fin, que no se daría más que la mera palabrería de un corazón roto, la varita de Teren apuntó hacia su rostro.-  _Legeremens_. –con un grito seco, Alexander cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo. Varios de sus acompañantes quisieron acercarse de nuevo con varitas en alto y clara disposición de luchar, provocando que Teren volviese a lanzarles por los aires con un simple movimiento de muñeca antes de que siquiera Darrow o Storm hubiesen intentado defenderle. No retiraba la vista de Alexander, con ira y deseo en sus ojos, y su varita apuntándole sin inmutarse. Alexander hacía lo que podía para ejercer control sobre aquello, usando toda su concentración para que el dolor que sentía y la presencia de Teren no se diesen en su cabeza. Pero Teren era más fuerte. Y le tenía dentro.

El de Ravenclaw giró levemente su muñeca, como si hincase más el arma en la herida para asegurarse hacer todo el daño posible. Alexander volvió a gritar. Teren estaba en su cabeza, recorría sus memorias desde la más antigua a la más reciente. Se paseaba calmado por su infancia. Sus tardes jugando con su hermano, las charlas prematuras con su padre que ni él mismo era consciente de aún guardar consigo. Su asistencia al colegio que tanto odió, sus sensaciones allí vividas, el crecer de su odio en su interior sin mayor motivo que el cuán poderoso siempre se sintió ante aquellos incapaces de ver la magia.

Alexander no quería dejarle avanzar y en cambio Teren se abría camino con total facilidad. Con la llave a cada apartado de sus recuerdos abriéndolos a su paso y quedándose en ellos todo el tiempo que necesitaba. Era incapaz de impedirle acceso al más mínimo rincón de su cerebro ni de sus emociones, su tesoro más preciado. Su orgullo por sus orígenes, su buen sentir por cómo había evolucionado y cómo había llegado a ser lo que era, a conseguir lo que se proponía y su posición en el presente. Su adolescencia dominando todos y cada uno de sus poderes, su dominio pleno en el arte de la mente… hasta ese día.

Cuanto más cercano se encontraba Teren en cuanto al presente, más hincapié hacía en destrozarle por dentro al recorrer cada centímetro que se le permitía.

-           Vamos, Alex, resístete un poco. –provocaba. El chico, tirado de rodillas al suelo con las manos sobre el césped, alzaba el rostro furioso con los ojos clavados en su intruso. Quería de verdad resistirse a él, ser capaz de usar la  _Oclumancia_  que siempre había monopolizado de cara al mundo. Pero Teren era simplemente demasiado poderoso y ahora invadía todos sus recovecos. Sus reuniones con los puristas, sus amenazas a su propio hermano y sus discusiones con su padre, al cual ya se veía superior en todo. Todos sus conocimientos sobre venidos de Muggle, nombres, fichas, imágenes y seguimientos. Sus intenciones eran un libro abierto para un Teren que se movía con la libertad de un pájaro a cielo abierto. Estaba tan frágil, y Teren tan cerca de conocer lo que todo el Eje ansiaba saber, que no podía dejarle hacerlo. No se lo podía permitir, no podía ir más allá de todo aquello. Quiso destinar sus fuerzas a echar mano de su varita, pero quien le dominaba le vio venir.-  _Expelliarmus_. –desconectó de su mente para atacar su arma y lanzarla unos metros hacia atrás. Ni siquiera tenía intención de adueñarse de ella. Cuando Alexander sintió a Teren fuera de su cabeza respiró con total profundidad, dotando a sus músculos y su cerebro de todo lo que necesitaban tras esa intrusión. Aún temblaba, todo su cuerpo, su columna. Volvía a alzar la mirada para dar con un Teren que ni se había inmutado. Ni un solo gesto de agotamiento se reflejaba en él tras haber penetrado la mente más poderosa a la que se podía enfrentar.- Cógela. –le obligaba. Señalado con la suya a la varita de Alexander. Se sintió avergonzado al alzarse con torpeza y acudir a paso lento a recuperar su arma. Lo hacía pausadamente, pensando cómo usarla contra él. No tenía pudor en acabar con Teren de una vez por todas, nunca antes lo había deseado tanto como en ese momento. Le encaró.- Otra vez.

Alexander fue a defenderse de su penetración mental pero esta vez Teren ni siquiera necesitó conjurar el hechizo. Ya estaba dentro de su mente, de nuevo ese dolor, ese sufrimiento eléctrico de sentir a otro removiendo tus recuerdos. Teren era capaz de verlo todo, le veía reír, le veía llorar de niño, jugar, dormir, soñar…

Le veía con ojos nítidos y luego también otras tantas veces con borrosidad. Le veía atacando a tantas familias como podía recordar, sentía su disfrute con ello y se llenaba de odio al comprobar que, en efecto, Alexander gozaba con cada muerte. Enfatizó más su interrupción en su mente y lo vio, sin querer y sin poder evitarlo.

Alexander destrozando su casa, poco a poco, aterrorizando a sus padres con cada movimiento de varita. Su madre llorando, su padre al punto del colapso. Ambos se protegían ante él, ambos suplicaban clemencia. Y cuanto más se arrodillaban más se regocijaba su asesino. Con varita en mano les recordaba que su hijo no había sido capaz de salvarles, y con ese buen sabor de boca les torturaba. Primero a su madre, que se retorcía de dolor sin ser capaz de siquiera gritar. Luego su padre, que rendido al máximo solo esperaba que aquello acabase para su mujer y se le permitiese descansar.

Reía, con su varita y su conciencia del poder que allí ejercía. Su obra maestra, su paso más importante. Su destrucción más sublime… Lanzó a sus padres contra la pared para causarles aún más dolor físico y cuando ambos clavaron su mirada en él y suplicaron de nuevo… Teren lo veía en sus ojos. Sus padres sabían que no había vuelta atrás. Lo supieron en ese momento en el que Alexander alzaba su varita y creaba un incendio a su alrededor. Tan descontrolado, tan lleno de poder que nadie podría pararlo mientras él estuviese allí. Sus padres gritaban, Alexander tuvo la paciencia suficiente para quedarse allí el tiempo necesario para verles arder, para oír sus lamentos y sus gritos sordos hasta que sus cuerpos dejaron de vivir. Cuando todo alcanzó su límite, cuando sus padres no eran más que un cuerpo quemado, Teren salió de su mente.

Alexander alzaba de nuevo la mirada para ahora dar con alguien más vulnerable. Alguien completamente destrozado por la tristeza.

-           ¿Te ha gustado? –provocaba con la poca voz que tenía. Le odiaba, le odiaba más que a nadie y Teren sentía lo mismo de vuelta. Bajó su varita, y alzó su mano libre hacia Alexander. Le alzó, sin sudar. Alexander levitaba y él le dirigía hacia la columna de su espalda, empotrándole contra ella y dejándole allí como si fuese una forma más de la piedra. Mantenía su brazo en alto, impidiéndole siquiera mover su mano para defenderse con su varita.

-           ¿Sabes lo que he hecho? –de nuevo su voz calmada, su astucia. Lleno de odio, no dejaba de mirarle. Alexander no respondió.- He creado una conexión permanente con tu mente. No necesito tenerte cerca, ni saber dónde estás. –Alexander gritó. Otra vez ese infernal dolor recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo, cada escondite de su mente. Cada memoria. Teren volvía a estar dentro.- Puedo acceder a ti siempre que quiera, y puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana. –gritaba, de nuevo. En su mente se paseaban todos sus horrores, sus desgracias y fracasos. Su padre gritándole de pequeño por no ser capaz de dominar sus poderes, su sentir de rabia al querer vengarse con tan solo cinco años. Su carencia de amor y su abundancia de odio, el sentirse siempre incomprendido por no ver que el resto le valoraba como él pensaba merecer. Le sentía pletórico siempre que la rabia le contenía, siempre que deseaba hacer daño. Salió de su mente una vez más.- Puedo hacer lo que quiera.

Esa sensación era diferente al resto. Alexander no reconocía ese dolor, solo sabía que era lo más parecido al deseo de morir que había experimentado, y venía de vérselas con Teren en situaciones ya bastante extremas. Se veía a él, en su propia mente y primera persona, como si fuese un recuerdo. Retorcido de dolor sobre el suelo, siendo controlado por tantas mentes que la suya no existía ni siquiera para asimilar el sufrimiento.

Gritaba, descontrolado. Sentía arder todo su cuerpo, su columna destrozarse vértebra a vértebra. No sentir movilidad en ningún hueso de su cuerpo más que cuando estos se rompían uno a uno. Fracturas, músculos que se sobreexplotaban tanto que perdían sus conexiones y se destrozaban en su cuerpo. No veía nada, no podía cerrar los ojos y aun así ninguna imagen llegaba a su interior. Su cerebro no procesaba nada más allá de dolor, de un cúmulo de torturas que era incapaz de distinguir. Ignoraba quién era, qué sentía y cómo se encontraba. Su cuerpo podría estar desprendido de su cabeza que el dolor y la inconsciencia que le producía le impedían razonar.

Nunca, ni siquiera en su imaginación había sido capaz de imaginar tanto dolor, ni mucho menos de infringirlo en nadie a tal nivel. Aquello le aterraba, el sufrirlo en sus propias carnes. Quería morir. Quería que todo aquello acabase pronto… Y aun así tuvo tiempo para ahogar su lamento una vez más. Volvía a recuperar motricidad en su cuerpo destrozado, la suficiente para retorcerse aún más de dolor. Su cuerpo ardía, lo sentía en las piernas,  a las cuales solo recuperaba en el recuerdo para volverlas a perder. Las llamas se extendían por cada parte de su ser, limitándose en el cuello para dejar su cabeza intacta. Era tal la agonía que no podía estar vivo, solo podía estar formando parte del infierno al que le habría tocado servir tras su paso por la Tierra.

Dejó de moverse, dejó de sentir. Dejó de vivir dominado por el dolor más absoluto para abrir los ojos y volver en sí. Cayó sobre el suelo del patio, con Teren delante. No tenía oxígeno suficiente a su alrededor para paliar el malestar, para calmar a su mente, recuperar la realidad. Estaba de una pieza, aunque todo le seguía doliendo. Tenía fiebre, temblaba de frío, sus músculos estaban dilatados y era incapaz de sentir algo que no fuese el dolor del recuerdo, de una memoria que había parecido dudar toda una eternidad. Alzó la mirada como pudo para ver a Teren que, sin una gota de sudor, se agachaba hacia él quedando de cuclillas. Sintió los dedos del chico en su pelo, tirando hacia atrás para dejar su rostro en evidencia. Era preso de un pánico que nunca había llegado a imaginar.

-           He recreado en tu mente la muerte que mereces. –susurraba, con una pasividad aterradora.- Tranquilo, no soy como tú, no pienso matarte. –le miraba a los ojos.- Pero siempre que me acuerde de mis padres me encargaré de que revivas este momento. Siempre que no pueda dormir, siempre que les llore, que mi hermana les llore. –amenazaba.- Siempre que me acuerde de ti y de lo que haces, siempre que me acuerde de todas las personas a las que les has arrebatado la vida y todas aquellas a las que torturas a diario, siempre que tú aparezcas por mi mente, me encargaré de que revivas esto y desees morir. –Teren se sonrió.- Sí, Álex, deberías asustare. 


	41. Chapter 41

-           A qué coño ha venido eso. –Intentaban seguir el paso a Teren tras abandonar el jardín en el que ahora el drama se daba. Darrow fue el primero en alcanzarle, girándole a su frente tras tirar de su brazo.- ¿Estás loco? ¿Qué coño—

-           No te atrevas a juzgarme, Darr—

-           ¡Has entrado en su mente! –furioso, le protestaba.- ¡¿No ves lo que supone?! ¡¿No ves que—

-           ¡Mató a mis padres! –se defendía. Las chicas esperaban a la espalda.- Créeme, he tenido piedad de él.

-           Me la pela la piedad que le tengas, con quien no has usado la cabeza es contigo mismo. –no aprobaba su sed de venganza.- Te olvidas de que él puede entrar en tu mente, de que tienes una hermana a la que puede atacar, además de tus amigos—

-           No puede entrar en mi mente. –le habría seguido protestando si no fuese porque Teren parecía tener más información al respecto.

-           Por qué no.

-           Porque el vínculo que he creado es solo de ida, Darrow. Yo puedo entrar a su mente, él a la mía no.

-           ¿Es eso posible? –Storm no entendía mucho el proceso de la  _Legeremancia._  Sus compañeras compartían la duda. Teren asentía.

-           Por lo general es el proceso sencillo. Entras en la mente de alguien, pero ese alguien no tiene por qué entrar a la tuya si no te ataca de vuelta. –informaba.- El peligro de que yo intentase entrar en la de Alexander es que él podía atacarme de vuelta, pero no lo ha hecho.

-           Cómo lo sabes… -Darrow no se fiaba.

-           Porque no ha podido ni siquiera intentarlo. Mi mente está protegida, Darrow, en serio, no hay problema.

-           ¿Entonces puedes entrar a su mente cuando quieras? –a Ysera el proceso le parecía fascinante. El chico respondió de manera afirmativa.- Pero… -atacaba cabos.- Entonces puedes pararle los pies siempre que vaya a atacar, puedes controlarle, puedes saber dónde está su sede-

-           No. –hasta Darrow frunció el ceño.- Estuve a punto de ver su sede pero me despistó antes. Puedo intentar entrar y ver cuándo serán sus ataques, sí, y en el momento en el que uno se dé puedo adentrarme e intentar pararle, pero es peligroso. –pausó.- Si entro un día cualquiera él lo sabría, no hay manera de que entre sin que él lo sepa, y eso puede provocar o que cambie de planes o que los adelante o… Lo que sea. Y además él no es estúpido, no en este aspecto. Perfeccionará su  _Oclumancia_ , intentará cerrarme el camino.

-           Entonces lo que has hecho es completamente inútil más allá de para saciar tu venganza. –Teren miraba a Darrow con dolor.-­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­ Ni sede, ni posible control, ningún tipo de información que nos valga para nada… Pero, oh. –fingía.- Cuando estés cabreado podrás torturarle.

-           Por qué te molesta tanto. –le encaraba.

-           Porque podría haber salido mal y podría estar torturándote él a ti ahora mismo. Podría dar con el paradero de tu hermana e ir a atacarla. O dar con el paradero de nuestra sede. –reprochando.- Pero tranquilo, que has paseado tu poder por delante de su séquito y has chuleado lo suficiente. Si es eso lo que querías, lo has conseguid—

-           Vi en su mente cómo los mató. –cortó, acercándose aún más a Darrow.- Lo vi desde su posición. El cómo los torturaba, cómo ellos suplicaban y cómo luego los quemaba vivos. No se te ocurra decirme que buscaba chulearme—

-           El único motivo por el que entraste en su mente era para devolvérsela, no me vengas ahora con—

-           ¡No me vengas tú ahora de defensor de la paz! –protestó.- He visto como casi le matas el otro día. Lo he visto en su mente, cómo casi le paras el corazón. –las chicas miraban a Darrow sorprendidas, con estupefacción. Darrow se mordía el labio.- ¿Tú puedes amenazarle y yo no?

-           Sí. –mantuvo.- Exactamente. –Teren reía, irónico.

-           ¿A causa de qué tienes tú ese privilegio?

-           A causa de que no soy el mago más poderoso del mundo y no arriesgo mi control entrando en la mente de Alexander para jugar un poquito a las torturas.

-           Para ser el mago más poderoso del mundo me menosprecias mucho si crees que—

-           No, al que menosprecias tú es a Alexander. Menosprecias que solo por ser tú quién eres, él no pueda usarlo de vuelta contra ti. Que no pueda aparecer ahora y pillarte desprevenido y simplemente matarte por haberle avergonzado delante de todos. O hacerte exactamente lo mismo, torturarte, ver todos tus recuerdos, y acabar con todos. –mantenía su mirada.- No me vengas con que te menosprecio para justificar tus actos, Teren, porque nadie te aprecia más que yo, ni siquiera tú.

-           Darrow… -Eo le pedía parar.

-           Para estar llorando hace nada por no controlar tus poderes hoy te veo encantado de ver cómo los dominas. Estoy seguro de que tus padres estarían muy orgullosos de ti.

Teren no pensaba responder, aunque Darrow tampoco le daba la opción. Salía despavorido pasillo abajo y se perdía en dirección al Gran Comedor. Las chicas acompañaban a un Teren que mantenía su rabia en cada arruga de su frente, pareciendo deliberar sobre cada palabra escuchada y también emitida. Les dio la espalda y, aunque Eo quiso retenerle, Teren siguió su camino para que le perdiesen de vista.

Sin poder evitar la marcha de ninguno y, con cierto temor a que Alexander y los suyos apareciesen por el corredor, las chicas optaron por bajar también a finalmente cenar algo antes de dirigirse a sus respectivos cuartos a pasar la noche.

El domingo fue complicado para todos. Ysera lo pasó de pleno trabajando en la biblioteca para cumplir con todas sus horas perdidas, mientras Eo hizo lo mismo pero para adelantar todos los trabajos a los que aún no había echado un mísero ojo. Storm, por su parte, se perdió en el aula de Pociones practicando cosas que tenía pensado compartir con Teren de cara al Eje, pero a su desgracia el muchacho no apareció por allí. Sí lo hizo Varmoon, conformándose con su opinión al respecto y sus anotaciones para intentar mejorar sus avances. El de Gryffindor no era solo un buen profesor, para Storm también resultó ser un brillante compañero dentro de esa sociedad de defensa.

Gracias a la complicidad que mantenía ahora con Varmoon más allá de la relación entre maestro y alumna, las clases de Pociones se hacían incluso más amenas de lo que ya eran. Nunca era preguntada, pero siempre tenía permiso para responder. Ese lunes, a su sorpresa, la interrogada como cada principio de clase fue Ysera que, repetía a su desgracia en tener que probar sus conocimientos. Storm se alegró sin poder evitarlo de que la chica sacase la respuesta a la primera, felicitándola por ello. Hasta su compañera se vio sorprendida.

Aprovecharon su hora libre para intentar dar ya fuese con Darrow o con Teren, pero ninguno había dado señales de vida desde el sábado. Otro que tampoco parecía estar por allí era Alexander. Ni en la Sala Común ni en el Gran Comedor, el de Slytherin no parecía estar presente. Algo que quedó confirmado cuando en la cena del lunes, todo sus amigos parecían reunidos en sus sitios de siempre pero el único Dantsov que les acompañaba era Damen. Y que Damen estuviese pero su hermano no, eso sí que era raro.

-           Ey. –Ysera había decidido usar su cercanía al chico para obtener información. Le había esperado en un sofá de la Sala Común. Si Alexander no estaba presente, no tenía problemas en asumir que él llegaría solo. Damen no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Entraba desprendiéndose de todas sus prendas invernales, pero paraba en el acto a causa del susto.

-           ¿Qué haces aquí?

-           Es mi Sala Común ¿qué quieres que haga?

-           No, digo… es tarde. –miraba al reloj de la pared. Era casi medianoche.

-           Quería hablar contigo.

-           Qué he hecho ahora. –no lo aprobaba. Ella rio.

-           Nada, es solo que desde la semana pasada no hemos hablado. Quería ver qué tal estabas.

-           Congelado. –informaba. Llevaba todas las prendas de ropa posibles además de una bufanda rodeando su cuello.

-           ¿Y eso? Pensaba que tú no tenías frío nunca.

-           No suelo, soy ruso, pero vengo de volar y de ducharme. Me he quedado frío.

-           ¿Volar? ¿A estas horas?

-           Me aburría. –comenzó a desprenderse ahora de la capa y bufanda, arropado al fin por el calor del hogar.

-           ¿No estaba tu…? -había visto la oportunidad de mencionar a Alexander, pero se quedaba muda al ver las marcas del cuello del chico. De nuevo, presentes, de nuevo, su intensidad aumentaba con los días. Sintió un escalofrío que él no pudo ignorar. Alzó el cuello de su camisa inútilmente, pues las venas marcadas subían hacia la mandíbula.- Damen… Qué narices es… -no le preocupaba insistirle.- No es normal que—

-           No es nada, en serio, me pasa mucho. Pero estoy bien, es solo que el frío lo empeora. Ya está. –no quería hablar de ello, como siempre pasaba.- ¿Qué ibas a decir?

-           Solo… -intentaba recuperar la conversación.- Nada, te preguntaba que si no estabas con tu hermano. –él alzó una ceja.

-           ¿Es esta tu forma de interrogarme sobre su paradero? ¿Te mandan Darrow y Teren? Porque pensé que Teren podía averiguarlo por su cuenta ahora. –Damen sabía demasiado, y obviamente estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido.

-           No sabía que… Lo supieses.

-           Es mi hermano. Le conozco y suelo saber qué le pasa. Cuando no me lo dice él.

-           Pensé que no te contaba muchas cosas.

-           No de sus planes, pero él se abre bastante conmigo.

-           Qué bonito… -bromeaba. Él sonrió.- No puedo evitar seguir sorprendiéndome de que le tenga tanto aprecio viendo lo que hace. –confesó. Él fue a sentarse junto a ella al sofá.

-           Sigue siendo mi hermano.

-           Si mi hermano fuese un asesino no—

-           Lo sé. No lo digo por eso. –le costaba expresarlo.- He crecido con él, sé cómo es, sé cómo me ha tratado siempre. Cómo me sigue tratando cuando… bueno, cuando hace de buen hermano. –se encogía de hombros.- Tal vez tengo esperanza de que abra los ojos.

-           No le veo muy dispuesto. Parece muy orgulloso de lo que hace. –él asintió.

-           Ya sabes que no tengo una historia emotiva que contarte por la cual mi hermano es como es, ningún trauma y eso, pero no le ha ayudado mucho que mi padre sea como es.

-           ¿Lo dices por llevarle por el mal camino? –él rio, triste.

-           Sí. Mi madre consiguió que a mí me dejase en paz, aunque lo sigue intentando, pero con Álex no tuvo tanta suerte.

-           Alexander. –corrigió. Él la miró confundido de primeras.- Si te oyese… -se sonrió Damen.- ¿Le llamabas Álex? De pequeños…

-           Hasta que dejamos la escuela Muggle, sí. En casa siempre había sido Álex, luego si se lo llamabas, la atmósfera se enturbiaba un poco. A veces se me sigue escapando, no lo lleva muy bien.

-           ¿Dónde está? –ya que se sinceraban, preguntó. Él sonrió.

-           En casa.

-           ¿Y eso? –no le preocupaba lo más mínimo su salud. Seguía siendo una cotilla. Él lo sabía, y así tornó su gesto. Preocupado.

-           Ya sabes lo que le hizo Teren. Así que él intenta enmendarlo.

-           ¿Cómo se hace eso? –no entendía.

-           Alexander es lo más poderoso conocido en temas de proteger la mente o entrar en ella. Puesto que ahora Teren le ha quitado el primer puesto en lo segundo –bromeaba vagamente.- intenta perfeccionar lo primero.

-           Protegerse… -Así que Alexander estaba intentando proteger su mente de las posibles intrusiones de Teren.

-           Teren no consiguió dar con dónde tiene secuestrada a la gente. –fue rotunda. Si Damen le confesaba tantas cosas, ella podía darle algo de información. Sabía, o esperaba, que Damen no fuese a hacer nada con ella. Y así parecía, no se sorprendió mucho.

-           Lo sé. –era obvio, en parte.

-           ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –seguía sin andarse con preámbulos. Él asintió.- Si supieses dónde tiene a tanta gente encerrada… -no sabía continuarlo. Agradeció que Damen la entendiese.

-           Supongo que sí.

-           ¿Supones? Damen, está torturando gente—

-           Sé lo que hace. Es mi hermano. Sí, imagino que os lo diría, a cualquiera que pudiese ayudar a todas esas personas, solo digo que supongo porque primero intentaría, no sé, hacerle entrar en razón.

-           Como si fuese eso posible.

-           Pensaba que querías saber cómo estaba yo, no interrogarme sobre él. –se cansó del tema. Ella mantuvo silencio.- Te juntas a mí por mí mismo o porque te mandan ellos. –se mostraba claramente dolido. Ysera no pudo evitar compartir sienta incomodidad al sentir sus dudas.

-           Llevo junto a ti desde la primera semana… Por qué piensas que—

-           Sé por qué te juntabas a mí las primeras veces, pero desde que sabes lo que pasa ahí fuera no puedo evitar dudar. Sobre todo porque te negabas a confiar en mí.

-           Tú no estás confiando en mí ahora… -reprochó. Él bajó la mirada.- Si te pregunto por él es porque tenemos confianza, claro que si me dices algo importante se lo diría a Darrow o Teren, pero dudo que me lo dijeses sin saberlo. No creo que esperes que me guarde una forma de pararle los pies.

-           Lo sé. –aceptó.

-           Sabes por qué estoy junto a ti, Damen… -le recordó. Él sintió su pecho presionarse por el recuerdo.- Confío en ti, confía tú en mí también, anda… -suplicó triste, sin querer tampoco hacerle sentir peor.

La conversación no fue a más en el plano del interés social. Charlaron un poco sobre las clases, rieron unas cuantas veces y luego cada uno siguió su camino para ir así a descansar. Ysera se alegraba al menos de haber conversado un rato con él, sintiéndose con ello también más relajada.

Puso al día a Storm sobre el paradero de Alexander y lo mismo hizo al día siguiente con Eo. Ninguna tenía gran devoción por hablar de la familia Dantsov, más bien lo hacían con resquemor, pero siempre terminaban acudiendo a ese tema con cierta curiosidad.

Con la llegada del martes esperaban tener otro tipo de novedades. Para empezar, comenzaba el último mes del año, y con ello el castillo se llenaba de decoración navideña. Al final del Gran Comedor, un inmenso árbol ya ambientado con sus luces y abalorios les daba la bienvenida por la mañana junto a un cielo frío y nublado que dejaba caer nieve que se amontonaba sobre las chimeneas y demás rincones de las paredes. Los pasillos eran de similar decoración, todo claramente preparado para el mes de las festividades. También Ysera tenía más que celebrar que el resto: había acabado su último mes de trabajo en la biblioteca y, aunque pretendía permanecer haciendo horas entre libros para poder hacer frente a sus deudas, se había prometido intentarlo después de graduarse en Aparición.

Hablaban de la decoración navideña en el Gran Comedor pensando sin poder evitarlo en cómo esta se habría dado durante una simple noche. Storm, puesta al día por sus primos más pequeños en cursos menores, actualizaba por su parte a Ysera: profesores y prefectos pasaban la noche previa al uno de diciembre dejándolo todo listo para la primera mañana del último mes. Algo que en cambio tampoco les sacó de dudas, pues sabían que, por ejemplo, Alexander no estaba por allí y que además seguían sin dr con Darrow, el cual sabían que estaba porque al menos alguien había informado a Eo de que el muchacho entrenaba y daba clase con normalidad.

Eso les llevó a pensar en que, Teren, en cambio… No le habían visto en el aula, lo cual era de extrañar ya que el chico rara vez perdía clase de manera voluntaria, pero sí parecía haberse dejado ver por el Gran Comedor en ese desayuno.

Fue justo antes de dirigirse al mismo sitio para el almuerzo cuando Storm dio con él. O más bien al revés.

La chica había ido a los campos de Quidditch a entrenar en su hora de vuelo, ese día sin que Damen le hiciese compañía. Repasaba tácticas de frenado y creaba ventiscas fuertes para intentar defenderse de ellas y controlar la dirección del Quaffle en una. Le costó ver a Teren de primeras, de hecho al principio no le reconocía, pero el muchacho estaba allí, a los pies del campo, esperándola.

Dejó de practicar para dirigir su escoba hacia el césped. No supo por qué, pero fue con cierto temor a su encuentro. Temor por cómo le encontraría.

-           Hombre, apareciste… -comentó con cierta amabilidad, para no ofenderle. Él sonrió sin esmero.

-           Te buscaba.

-           ¿A mí?

-           Sí, voy a San Mungo, me ha dicho Varmoon que has estado avanzando cosas. Por si quieres venir…

-           Oh, sí, claro. Dame unos minutos que me duche y vamos. –apenas había entrenado, pero no soportaba la idea de ir oliendo a sudor pese a que, con la temperatura que hacía, en caso de hacerlo este quedaría congelado. Se duchó a prisas y se abrazó a su avarita calentándose. Salió tiritando.- Dime que hay radiadiores en la sede. –él rio, ahora más ameno.

-           Hay sistema de calefacción, sí.

-           Piensas en todo. –le ofreció la temblorosa mano y ambos se aparecieron en el mismo cuartucho mugriento de siempre. Cuanto más iba, menos recelo sentía Storm hacia él. Más bien lo ignoraba. En cambio las voces… estas empeoraban con cada visita, y ese día no iba a ser menos. Debía ser el primer viaje a San Mungo de Teren desde lo sucedido con sus padres, porque hasta él se mostró irritado al oír las voces intentando provocarle con lo sucedido. Reían, susurraban, y hasta se podía oír fuego descontrolado si agudizabas el oído. Fue una sensación horrible que ambos celebraron dejar atrás cuando llegaron a la sala de pruebas.- No quiero cuestionar tus normas aquí, pero creo que agradecería el aparecernos en la sala directamente alguna vez que otra.

-           No suena mal, no. –aceptaba. Acto seguido el chico puso en parcha el sistema eléctrico de la sala, con ello sus ordenadores, y dejó su varita sobre la mesa recibiendo a su espalda una pluma y papeles. Empezaban a trabajar, y Storm lo aceptaba.

Revisaron los procesos alcanzados hasta ese momento, desde el primero hasta el último. Teren se mostraba bastante concentrado, así que Storm se limitó a seguir la situación sin entrar en otros temas por mucho que le interesasen.

Recibieron la visita de Varmoon al cabo de un rato, que además se aparecía con comida para ambos y un mensaje de Wansky para Storm: no hacía falta que fuese ese día a clase, iban a seguir con la teoría de la semana anterior así que no se iba a perder mucho. Con el permiso del profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Teren y Storm comenzaron a trabajar más a fondo esa vez con la ayuda del maestro de Pociones.

Era fascinante para la chica verles a ambos trabajando. Dos nacidos de Muggle dominando el plano de las pociones de la forma en la que lo hacían… Se sentía alagada por poder colaborar con ambos. Sentía su estómago dar vueltas cada vez que alguno no solo alababa su trabajo, sino que lo usaban como base para crear algo nuevo.

Varmoon tuvo que regresar a Hogwarts de cara a dar la última clase de su horario, así que ambos estudiantes se quedaban de nuevo en soledad. Los pergaminos que volaban tras Teren se acumulaban en una alta pila que, de tener cara, mostraría su sufrir por cargar y cargar tanto peso en el aire. Cuando Storm vio a los papeles depositarse sobre la mesa, entendió que Teren se estaba dando un respiro. En efecto, el muchacho se acercaba a los restos de comida que Varmoon había traído para llevarse unas pocas galletitas saladas al estómago.

-           ¿Cómo estás? –decidió ir al grano. Él se giró, chupándose la yema de los dedos para llevarse así los restos de sal a la boca. Se encogió de hombros

-           Sin más.

-           Nos han dicho que no estás yendo a clase…

-           No me apetece mucho dar clase. –comprendía.

-           ¿Hay alguna novedad?

-           ¿Sobre qué? –sin mirarla, se acomodaba sobre la mesa para ojear sus apuntes mentales. Ella no le quitaba ojo en cambio.

-           Sobre… No sé. Ataques, defensas. Alexander…

-           De momento no.

-           Damen le dijo a Ysera que estaba trabajando en  _Oclumancia_. Por lo que hiciste, vaya… -quería sonsacarle algo. Teren estaba muy frío y no todo parecía darse a la pérdida de sus padres.

-           Lo sé.

-           Pensaba que de momento no había pasado nada. –recuperaba su mentira inicial. Teren se giró a ella, apoyado sobre su mano.

-           Ya os dije que iba a hacerlo, no es una novedad. –regresó a los papeles.- No esperaba menos.

-           ¿Entonces si lo sabías antes de hacerlo por qué lo hiciste? Quiero decir, así hemos provocado –pluralizó por algún motivo.- que él cierre aún más su mente—

-           ¿Vas a montarme un pollo tú también? –pasaba de hoja, girado de nuevo a ellas, calmado.

-           Aún no te has disculpado por lo que has hecho, así que si eso sirve a que lo hagas… -le oyó soltar una bocanada de aire más duradera que las normales. Teren se erguió.

-           No voy a disculparme, Storm. Veo que pasar tiempo con Darrow hace que pienses como él.

-           No tiene que ver nada con Darrow –molesta- creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que no deberías haber hecho lo que hiciste.

-           Es gracioso porque no os vi hacer nada cuando pasó. Estabais a gusto mirando.

-           ¿Qué querías que hiciésemos? Dabas miedo, si Darrow que te conoce más no se atrevió a meterse en medio no sé cómo esperas que nosotras lo hiciésemos. Te recuerdo que mandaste por los aires a más de uno, y que casi matas a Alexander. –él ignoraba.- No sé cómo no puedes ver que lo que hiciste está mal, que era un riesgo y—

-           Pero lo hice, y hecho está.

-           ¿Hecho está? Si fuese cosa del pasado no estarías así. –él fruncía el ceño.

-           ¿Así como?

-           Así de susceptible. De irritable. Sabes que has hecho las cosas mal y que eso influye en el futuro, Teren, no está de más reconocerlo—

-           Storm, lo repetiré una vez más, pero solo una: no me arrepiento de lo que hice. Será mejor o peor, pero no me arrepiento. He visto su mente, he visto cómo piensa, cómo siente, su pasado, he visto muchas cosas que me ayudan a conocerle mejor y saber sus debilidades—

-           ¿Debilidades? ¿Conoces sus debilidades por entrar un día a su mente? ¿Por qué no las compartes entonces? Todos tenemos derecho a saberlas, al fin y al cabo todos nos estamos sacrificando—

-           No es tan simple.

-           Claro que no es tan simple. Teren, puesto que no descubriste la sede al entrar a su mente, lo único que conseguiste con ello era saciar tu sed de venganza, nada más.

-           Pero es que no recuerdo haber entrado a su mente por el bien común. –con cierto sarcasmo y gracia, comentaba, girando plenamente ahora a Storm.- Os olvidáis de que entré en su mente por lo que le hizo a mis padres. Si lo hubiese hecho con la intención de salvar al mundo de sus locuras habría—

-           No habrías conseguido nada ¿no lo ves? Has arriesgado demasiado y ni siquiera lo has hecho por la causa, ni siquiera lo has hecho pensando en el Eje o en cómo pararle los pies, sólo has buscado—

-           No quiero seguir hablando de esto.

-           ¿Y qué pasa si los demás queremos? Podrías haber expuesto al Eje con esto, Teren, podrías… -ver al chico dirigir su mano hacia la de ella provocó que Storm parase de hablar. Tampoco habría podido en plena aparición, así que quiso continuar con sus palabras una vez Hogwarts volvía a rodearles. Específicamente, el vestíbulo. Pero Teren se marchaba a las escaleras.- ¡Teren! –alzaba levemente la voz, queriendo llamar su atención lo justo para recuperarle y poder seguir conversando, pero Teren no tenía intención alguna de girarse y mucho menos continuar con aquella charla.

Se había armado de valor esa mañana para ir al despacho de Varmoon y pedirle ponerse a trabajar con tal de no tener que ir a clase ni enfrentarse a Darrow o las miradas de todos aquellos que, al tanto de lo ocurrido, juzgaban sus actos. Había aceptado la idea del profesor de Pociones de ir a la sede y trabajar allí con una Storm ya muy avanzada en descubrimientos, esperando que la chica, compartiese con él o no el pensamiento, fuese lo suficientemente precavida como para no sacarle el tema.

Equivocado, regresaba a Hogwarts dejándola plantada en el vestíbulo sin querer tener que hacerle cara de nuevo a ese tema. Corrió escaleras arriba, agobiado, ignorando a varios compañeros de casa que parecían tener interés en su estado. Solo llevaba cinco días ausente de las clases, cinco días en los que Ravenclaw parecía no haber avanzado en puntuación de cara a la Copa de la Casa de la misma manera en la que esta lo solía hacer con él en sus filas. Sabía que mucho interés por parte de sus compañeros residía en eso, en mero interés, pero también reconocía las caras de aquellos con mayor cercanía a su persona. Fuese quien fuese el que le pretendía parar, eran ignorados por un Teren que se reguardó del mundo en el aula abandonada del séptimo piso.

Solo cuando cerró la puerta tras él se dio cuenta del riesgo que había corrido. La clase estaba vacía, pero podría haber contenido a alguien en su interior, alguien como Darrow, al cual aún no se atrevía a mirar a la cara. Tampoco quería volver a pensar en el chico y en su última discusión, en sus palabras ni en lo que significaban, ni tampoco en la charla con Storm.

Sacó su varita, desacostumbrado a ella, y se puso a practicar cosas elementales con tal de distraerse. Apareció varios elementos que destruyó de numerosas formas diferentes para luego traerlos de vuelta de igual manera. Practicó el control del espacio, la velocidad, los elementos, todo de primeras con gratos resultados antes de que la rabia volviese a llevársele. Destrozó las cosas con mayor destreza, descargando contra elementos ya echados a perder aún más rabia de la necesaria. Astillas de madera saltaban por los aires en mil pedazos haciéndole tener que protegerse con mayor intensidad de la necesaria de ellas. Estaba descontrolado, tanto que ni siquiera esperaba la intensidad de lo que él conjuraba al no tener la mente plenamente concentrada en el entrenamiento.

Tuvieron que llamarle la atención de una forma u otra para que Teren finalmente bajase la varita hacia el suelo y llenase sus pulmones de oxígeno.

-           Vaya… -Eo estaba bajo el marco de la puerta, ahora cerrándolo tras ella con la vista puesta en el alboroto montado al frente. Nunca había visto el aula tan destrozada. Normalmente vacía, el ver algún elemento en ella que destacase era digno de mención, limitándose esto a una mesa esporádica. Ahora, era casi imposible ver el suelo más allá de la posición en la que Teren se encontraba. Mobiliario hecho pedazos, algunas pequeñas llamas descontroladas en un rincón, humo procedente de otro… El chico se había desquitado de lo lindo.- Veo que alguien está un poco estresado. –no temió confesar. Él se giraba de nuevo al frente, cabizbajo.- Storm dice que no andas de humor. –Teren alzó una ceja, al igual que su varita, apuntando al fondo del aula.

-           No se equivoca. –pensaba que conjurar. Quiso agitar la varita y darle forma a su pensamiento, pero la mano de Eo bajaba su arma hacia el suelo. Recuperaba su mirada, ella llena de paz.

-           Dónde has estado… -no le iba a permitir seguir con esa locura en soledad. Teren no quería conversar al respecto, pero sabía que no le quedaba otra.

-           Por ahí.

-           Haciendo qué.

-           Pensar.

-           En qué. –con ella los mínimos no funcionaba. Y menos cuando Eo le retiraba la varita para ponerla a su espalda. No sintió siquiera necesidad por recuperarla, con la marcha del arma perdía también una presión en el pecho que ahora le daba espacio a otro tipo de angustia. Negó, encogiéndose de hombros.

-           En que he pasado de ser admirado, a ser odiado y temido por todos. –le daba la espalda, moviendo la mano en el aire y apareciendo con ello una mesa en la que se dejaba caer con un mero apoyo. Eo iba a su lado.

-           Yo ni te temo ni te odio.

-           Deberías.

-           Si eres tú el que decide temerte y odiarte, por qué te preocupa tanto. –él bajaba el rostro.- Decide lo opuesto y ya está. –entendía sus segundas.

-           No es sencillo… -repetía por enésima vez.

-           Simplemente intenta no matar a Alexander cada vez que te le encuentres…

-           He fracasado en el intento las últimas semanas, no sé si lo recuerdas…

-           Nadie es perfecto. Ni siquiera tú. –le empujó con suavidad con el hombro. Él sonrió con pena.

-           ¿No vas a regañarme?

-           ¿Debería?

-           No sé, todos lo hacen.

-           Pero ¿debería? No pregunto si lo mereces o no, solo si a estas alturas aún debería hacerlo o ya has captado el mensaje. –rio desganado, sin apenas esfuerzo.

-           Puedes insistir, si quieres. –ella asintió.

-           Entonces déjame decirte que lo que hiciste no está bien. Créeme, no dudo de que Alexander no se merezca un escarmiento, pero… Una tortura permanente… Es quedar a su altura, Teren, y entrar en su mente—

-           He cambiado de opinión, mejor no insistas. –se llevaba la mano a la frente para calmar la tensión que comenzaba a brotar de nuevo. Ella selló sus labios y asintió. Le dio unos segundos de descanso.

-           ¿Sabes algo? De Alexander…-él negó.

-           Nada que no esperásemos. Está trabajando en cerrar la mente, nada más que yo sepa.

-           No has entrado a su cabeza para…

-           No he entrado, no. –confesó.- Tampoco sé si lo haré. –la chica esperaba mayor explicación.- Supongo que si es necesario o puede aportar algo, lo haré, para alguna defensa o tal, pero… No quiero arriesgar.

-           ¿A qué?

-           ¿A que os ataque? –lo dijo con obviedad.- Mi hermana está a salvo, he hablado con ella y no hay manera de que la encuentre, pero, no quiero arriesgar a que te ataque a ti, o a Darrow, o a nadie.

-           Bueno, por un lado te aliviaré diciendo que las ganas de acabar con nosotros vienen desde antes de que tú le hicieses o le dejases de hacer nada… Pero por otro lado te diré que si tanto te preocupa, tal vez no deberías haber hecho lo que hiciste ¿no?

-           Eo, ya he captado el mensaje, en serio –pedía calma con las manos.- sé que la he cagado, pero está hecho, no sigáis. –Eo rio por lo bajo, cogiéndole la mano a continuación y acariciándola. No quería estresarle de nuevo.

-           No te preocupes por nosotros… Y menos por mi hermano, es mayorcito para defenderse de Alexander. –ni ella misma lo veía con tanta tranquilidad. Aun así quería transmitírsela al chico.- No pienses en nada que no seas tú…

-           Eso es lo que hice la última vez que me topé con él y no salió muy bien la cosa.

-           Teren… -el de Ravenclaw parecía tener salida a todo, Eo no sabía por dónde tirar.- Mira, no está bien lo que hiciste, no lo voy a negar, pero tu situación no es sencilla, no voy a juzgarte más allá de eso porque no estoy en tu posición. Sé que si algo le pasase a mi madre… -se le hizo un nudo en la garganta que intentó ignorar.- No sé qué haría. Pero sé que a mi hermano no podría controlarle nadie. Y es falso por su parte juzgarte así cuando él sabe que habría hecho lo mismo. Entiendo que quiera hacerte entrar en razón, pero…-él miraba a la nada que el suelo le ofrecía. Eo aferraba su mano con la suya.- Lo importante es que sepas que has cometido un error. Varios, los que sean, pero que a partir de ahora—

-           Sí, pero y si no puedo. –angustiado.- Lo estoy intentando y siempre consigue hacerme caer, no soy capaz de mantenerme al margen y—

-           Porque no es sencillo… -le recordaba, agitando su mano levemente. Captando su mirada.- Alexander se aprovecha de que te ves solo en todo esto, que tienes la presión de que solo tú puedes pararle y que por tanto solo actúas en base a tus posibilidades, pero no le dejes, Teren, no te enfrentes a esto solo, no dejes que todo esto recaiga solo en ti, tienes a mi hermano, tienes a muchísima gente de tu lado en el Eje y fuera que te apoyan, te quieren, te admiran, que saben lo que eres capaz y saben lo difícil que es tu situación con él. –se miraban, ella aún agarrando su mano. Tartamudeó.- Me tienes a mí… -se retuvieron la mirada unos instantes, hasta que los ojos de la chica bajaron a los labios de Teren, a los cuales se acercó a besar con cautela.

-           Eo… -antes de que sus bocas pudiesen juntarse, Teren tornaba del nuevo al frente. Volvía a bajar el rostro. El pecho de Eo sintió un golpe que le subió por la garganta. Soltó su mano, temblorosa.

-           Lo siento…-se disculpaba con vergüenza. Él negó.

-           No, por favor—

-           No. –él quería recuperar su mano, pero Eo la retiraba con bochorno. Teren aun así se hizo con ella.

-           Eo, créeme, no te imaginas las ganas que tengo de besarte… -no se atrevía a mirarle. Sentía que el rubor de sus mejillas era demasiado obvio. Quería irse de allí.- Pero no puedo arriesgar, no puedo, sería demasiado fácil atacarte. –se había sentido rechazada pese a la confesión del chico, y aun así esa frase la traía de vuelta a la situación. Se dignó a mirarle.

-           ¿Atacarme?

-           Eo, si tú y yo… -no quiso definirlo.- Alexander lo tendría muy fácil para hacerme daño, iría a por ti sin dudarlo—

-           Pero a mí no me importa lo que él piense o quiera hacer, Teren, también quiere hacerme daño para atacar a Darrow, no me importa—

-           No es lo mismo, después de lo que hice—

-           ¿Y qué pretendes hacer? ¿Alejarte de todo el mundo solo porque piensas que así les proteges? –Teren bajaba la mirada a sus manos.- Te acabo de decir que no estás solo, no nos vamos a separar de ti solo porque—

-           No es eso, es solo que no quiero ponérselo tan fácil. –Eo apretó sus labios entre ellos aguantando las ganas de seguir hablando. Se llenó de paciencia, hasta que se vio capacitada para seguir hablando.

-           Entonces entréname. –él la miró de vuelta, con una arruga en la frente.

-           ¿Qué?

-           Entréname, ayúdame a defenderme, dijiste que lo harías, hazlo y así si él intenta hacerme algo—

-           No se te ocurra repetir eso. –tenía terror en el rostro.- Eo, no voy a permitir que te puedas enfrentar a él—

-           ¿Qué manía tenéis todos en pensar que queremos meternos en plena batalla? –recordaba a Ysera.- Te estoy pidiendo que me ayudes a defenderme, por si como dices Alexander intenta hacerme algo, poder defenderme, poder ser capaz de estar preparada si algo pasa, poder… -dudaba.- Estar contigo, si eso lo permite. –volvían a mirarse, esa vez Teren con mayor dolor que antes. Negó.

-           No pienso dejar que te acerques a todo esto, Eo… -resignada, soltaba todo el aire que había retenido hasta entonces.- Lo siento, siento si estoy siendo egoísta, pero no puedo, no, no puedo acercarte tanto a él, a sus intenciones. –Eo miraba hacia un lado, negándole. Él apretó su mano contra la suya.- Mi hermana ha tenido que huir, Eo, porque ha matado a mis padres. –recordaba.- Los ha matado, no puedo permitir darle algo más a lo que dirigirse. Ya tengo demasiado miedo de que le haga algo a Darrow, no podría permitirme que se acercase a ti—

-           Entonces hasta que esto no acabe, no vas a acercarte a nadie por miedo a que Alexander haga algo. –globalizó. Soltándose de su mano y alzándose.- Te digo que no te encierres en soledad y es exactamente lo que vas a hacer.

-           Eo no voy a dejar de hablar con la gente, no voy a dejar de relacionarme, es solo que… Tú eres diferente, no estamos hablando de ser amigos.

-           ¿Y qué? –se molestaba.

-           ¿No ves lo peligroso que es?

-           ¿No entiendes que me da igual? –repetía.- Te recuerdo que mi hermano también está en sus planes, Teren. Si, no es tú, pero lo está. Estoy bajo amenaza al igual que mi madre, no va a cambiar la cosa por—

-           Pero a mí no me da igual, Eo. –insistió, alzándose con ella.- No podría vivir con ello, con la angustia de pensar que algo te podría pasar solo por estar contigo, ya vivo asustado de pensar que algo te puede hacer por ser hermana de Darrow y mi amiga, no quiero imaginar que se le pasaría por la cabeza de saber que… -cogió aire, soltándolo de continuo para sustituir las palabras. Eo negó y se dirigió a la puerta.

-           Entonces avísame cuando mi opinión sirva de algo.

-           Eo…-la chica abrió la puerta, sin buscar girarse para pronunciar sus últimas palabras.

-           No te olvides de que Alexander va a seguir atacando según sus planes, Teren, y que está consiguiendo exactamente lo que busca, volverte loco, y dejarte solo. Y tú se lo pones en bandeja. 


	42. Chapter 42

No podía seguir ausentándose de las clases, no le hacía bien ni a él ni a su casa, y eso último le importaba tanto como lo primero.

Se puso en pie en cuanto la mañana del miércoles alumbró por su ventana. Sus compañeros de cuarto aún dormían, dos de un curso superior sin clase a primera hora y un chico de su mismo curso que no tenía sus mismas asignaturas. Cogió su ropa con delicadeza y fue a los baños a darse una ducha rápida, enfundándose luego en su uniforme una vez más.

Mirándose al espejo, se sentía extraño. Llevaba una semana alejado de todo lo que su escudo representaba, hacía una semana desde que se levantó de la cama pensando dar clase por última vez. Hacía una semana… Un nudo en la garganta le impidió seguir pensando. No se peinó siquiera, se pasó una toalla por el pelo para quitarle humedad y salió tal cual a los pasillos. Su Sala Común estaba bastante abarrotada como cada mañana. Los cursos pequeños se reunían antes del desayuno para perfeccionar sus aprendizajes en grupo y poder asistir a clase en plenitud de conocimiento. Él, ni siquiera había mirado qué cargaba en su macuto, al fin y al cabo siempre llevaba todos los libros encima.

Salió de su torre y fue hacia el Gran Comedor con un malestar en el estómago. No tenía hambre, aunque se había despertado con el rugir de su estómago. Cruzó la puerta e intentó evitar cualquier mirada que aún se seguía dirigiendo a él, y sobre todo, evitó dirigir sus ojos a Slytherin, eso ya para evitar provocaciones innecesarias.

Sentado en su banco, tomó un poco de fruta, un vaso de leche fría, y dos panecillos con mermelada de arándonos. Luego, salió al vestíbulo sin perder tiempo y aún encandilado por las piedras del suelo para poner rumbo así a su clase de Estudios Muggles, la cual sin duda no le inspiraba ninguna emoción ese día.

Como cada miércoles, le tocaba compartir el aula y lección con alumnos de tercero. Su año estudiantil seguía componiéndose del mismo número de estudiantes: él y Darrow. Y el de Gryffindor ya estaba en el aula cuando él entró por la puerta. El chico fue consciente de la presencia de Teren al sentir que el resto de su compañeros guardaban silencio unos instantes, algo poco habitual. Se giró a la puerta para verle, y a sorpresa de Teren su reacción fue inesperada.

-          Teren... –se levantó del asiento y fue a él. Quiso abrazarle, pero se quedó a medio camino.  Se limitó a seguirle un poco hacia fuera del aula.- ¿Cómo estás? –tampoco sabía cómo preguntarle. El de Ravenclaw mostraba cierto asombro.

-          Bueno… -se encogió de hombros. Sinceramente no encontraba respuesta.- He salido de la cueva, es algo. –resumió. Darrow asintió.

-          Storm me dijo ayer que estuvisteis en la sede. –se preguntaba si Storm le habría contado algo más, como a Eo. Si lo hizo o no, lo desconocía. Darrow no parecía querer ir por ahí.- No deberías ponerte a trabajar tan pronto, deberías descansar—

-          Estoy bien, puedo trabajar. –calmaba.- No quiero estar de brazos cruzados… -se ejemplificaba como paso adelante. Al menos ya había acudido a clase. Darrow asentía de nuevo, aceptando su decisión, guardando silencio al no saber qué decir ni cómo hablar. Teren miraba a un lado, simplemente esperando a que el tiempo pasase, él tampoco sabía qué decir. Fue Darrow el que, demasiado exaltado en su interior, no pudo aguantar más estar callado.

-          Oye… -paró de primeras. Le era difícil, sobre todo al recibir la mirada de su amigo.- Siento lo que te dije, no debí hacerlo. –Teren negó.

-          No lo hagas, tenías razón—

-          Me da igual, Teren, no eran las formas, ni el momento. No debí decir lo que dije de tus padres tampoco… Te juro que lo siento. –Teren negaba, con el rostro a media altura.

-          Insisto en que tenías razón. Y en eso también. –especificaba.- No estarían muy orgullosos de mí de saber lo que hice.

-          Ey… -Darrow llevó sus manos al rostro del chico, poniéndolo recto al frente para que le mirase al escucharle.- No se te ocurra pensar algo así ¿me escuchas? Ellos siempre estarían orgullosos de ti, como lo estamos los demás.

-          No creo que tú lo estés mucho. –pretendía de nuevo girar su gesto. Darrow hacía fuerza con sus manos manteniéndolo directo a él.

-          Deja de machacarte, joder. La has cagado, no te lo voy a negar, pero ya está ¿vale? Ni que yo no la cagase veces. –a Teren le costó encontrar algún ejemplo en el que su amigo hubiese cometido un error tan garrafal como los suyos. No encontró nada. Darrow notó que estaba pensativo y volvió a aferrarse a su rostro.- Teren… -él le miró de vuelta.- Deja de machacarte. Por favor. –el de Ravenclaw asintió desganado, antes de que Darrow le llevase hacia él y le abrazase.- Y siento haberte machacado yo. –sintió a Teren negar en su pecho, aferrándose a su abrazo. Luego, se separó de él, recuperando sus manos a su cara.- ¿Entonces estás mejor? –su amigo se encogió de hombros.

-          Todo lo mejor que puedo estar. –no se encontraba en condiciones de hacer nada, pero al menos se había animado a salir de la cama para algo más que comer. Intentaba mantener la mente ocupada para que el recuerdo no se trasladase a lo que vio en la mente de Alexander. A sus padres siendo torturados, antes de arder abatidos. Cerró los ojos al sentir que su mente volaba a desgracia suya. Solo los abrió cuando las manos de Darrow hicieron más fuerza en su gesto, para mirarle.

-          No estás solo, no le dejes hacerte sentir así. –recordaba haber escuchado esas palabras el día anterior de parte de otro miembro de los Brice, y ahora el nudo en la garganta era peor. Decidió separarse del todo de Darrow para echar mano a su varita y cedérsela.- ¿Qué haces?

-          Sigues necesitándola más que yo.

-          Estos días me ha ido bien, o sea, no pasa nada—

-          No la quiero, Darrow, en serio, quédatela, ya me la devolverás. –sabía que Teren se la daba por más motivos que el simple hecho de que él la pudiese o no necesitar. Entendía que para el chico, portar con aquel arma le suponía algo peor que el hecho de no llevarla, así que no quiso discutirle. La aceptó, y con ello se adentraron de nuevo al aula para ir hacia sus asientos. Todos les observaban, en especial a Teren, pero ninguno tenía interés en el colectivo.

-          ¿Sabemos algo? –generalizó. Teren, acostumbrado a su labia, negó.

-          Nada más allá de que ahora cerrará la mente aún más.

-          ¿Has intentado… entrar, o algo?

-          No, no he querido arriesgar. Creo que es mejor esperar a que algo se acerque, para no tocarle mucho las narices y provocar algo peor. –Darrow asintió. Se dio un breve silencio en el cual Teren aprovechaba para sacar sus apuntes.

-          Eo me ha pedido que la entrene. –se giró a su amigo anonadado.

-          ¿Perdón?

-          Para defenderse, de Alexander.

-          Espero que hayas dicho que no.

-          Claro que he dicho que no. –le resultaba obvio.- No sé a qué ha venido, así de repente, que quiera entrenarse para algo así…

-          ¿Cuándo te lo ha pedido? –intentaba hacerse el ignorante.

-          Anoche, antes de cenar. Se cabreó bastante por decirle que no.

-          Ya… -se le escapó. Darrow le miraba ahora con el ceño fruncido.

-          ¿Ya?

-          Sí, o sea, imagino que no le hará gracia que le digas que no. –recuperó.

-          Ya pero era como si fuese algo repentino, joder, que Ysera me ha pedido que la entrene varias veces ¿sabes? Pero… ¿Eo? Y además con esas formas, no sé, exigiéndome. –miraba a su amigo, que no decía nada. Teren pasaba hojas sobre su mesa sin prestarle i atención a ellas ni a Darrow. Este alzó una ceja.- ¿Teren?

-          Qué. –fingía de nuevo naturalidad. Con dificultades.

-          ¿Sabes una de las ventajas que me proporciona el tenerte de mejor amigo? ¿De hermano adoptado? ¿De mi inseparable y fiel acompañante en la vida? –Teren gruñía.

-          Qué.

-          Que sé cuándo ocultas algo y cuándo no. Y sé que si no ocultases nada ahora mismo estarías hecho una furia preguntándote por qué narices Eo querría entrenarse de la noche a la mañana. –le retiró la mirada. Darrow se giró sobre la silla para quedar de cara a él, no le iba a dar tregua.- ¿Y bien?

-          Y bien nada.

-          ¿Te lo ha pedido a ti, no? –podría ser tan sencillo como asentir. Como darle la razón y hacerle pensar que solo se trataba de eso, pero el simple hecho de pensar en lo que supondría mentirle así le llevó el tiempo suficiente como para que Darrow no le creyese.

-          Sí.

-          Sí, pero… -había más, quería saber.- No le habrás dicho que sí ¿no?

-          ¿Por qué iría a pedirte a ti que la entrenases si ya le he dicho yo que sí?

-          ¿A lo mejor te lo pidió después? ¡¿Le has dicho que sí?!

-          ¡No! –furioso.- No. –recordaba haberle negado más de una cosa en su último encuentro.

-          Entonces… -Darrow quería seguir sabiendo a qué se debía el gesto de su amigo. La incertidumbre podía con él.- ¿Vas a contármelo o tengo que meterme en tu mente para verlo?

-          ¿En serio? ¿Quieres arriesgar? –amenazaba. Darrow puso los ojos en blanco.

-          Me lo vas a contar o—

-          No ha pasado nada. –cortó. Enfurruñado. Acusado por su propio recuerdo por estar mintiendo a su mejor amigo. Porque claramente algo sí había sucedido, algo que le producía un dolor en el pecho que se trasladaba a su rostro. Darrow fruncía aún más el ceño a causa de verlo en su gesto.

-          ¿Teren…?

-          Intentó besarme, y le dije que no. Ya está, eso es todo. –una parte de Darrow se sintió aliviada al ver que no se trataba de algo horrible. Otra parte de sí mismo veía aquello tan horrible como la otra pretendía no hacer, así que si situación mental era caótica.

-          Espera ¿qué? –se acercó a él, más. Teren miraba al frente con una mueca en la boca.- ¿Mi hermana te intentó besar? –Teren asintió.- ¡¿Y tú le dijiste que no?! –asintió de nuevo a su grito susurrado.- ¡¿Pero tú estás majara?! –se giró a él.

-          ¡¿Majara?! ¿¡De verdad piensas que es el mejor momento para que tu hermana y yo tengamos algo?!

-          ¡Pero si estás loco por ella, cómo vas y le dices que—

-          Darrow. –el chico había empezado a alzar la voz ligeramente, así que le mandaba callar.- Alexander acaba de matar a mis padres, no sé si lo recuerdas. –dijo, con dolor.- Lo último que me apetece es que vaya y mate a Eo.

-          ¿Por qué narices iba a matarla ahora y no antes?

-          ¿Por qué hablas tan calmado de que maten a tu hermana?

-          Porque no creo que Alexander sea tan idiota como para matar a Eo después de matar a tus padres, Teren, por muchas torturas que le hagas. Si mata a Eo, tú le matas a él en el acto. Bueno, no, porque antes le mato yo. Tal vez de ti no sepa qué esperarse pero de mí, cuando se trata de Eo, créeme, no quiere jugar con fuego. –en parte, Teren sabía que Darrow tenía razón. Atacarle tan directamente de nuevo solo supondría el fin para Alexander, ya fuese a manos del de Gryffindor o suyas propias, así que arriesgar a atacar a Eo en esos momentos era un camino que Alexander no debía seguir de cara a sus intereses. Y aun así…

-          No voy a arriesgar, eso es todo. –Darrow se llevó la palma de su mano a la cara, desprendiendo contra ella su desprecio.

-          Debería matarte. Ahora entiendo que mi hermana estuviese como estaba, la has despechado.

-          ¡¿Despechar?!

-          ¿¡Te besa y la rechazas?! ¿Cómo se va a sentir si no?

-          ¡No me llegó a besar, cabeza de aguacate! –le daba un codazo a la vez que hablaba.

-          ¡Ah! ¿¡Que encima me estás diciendo que le retiraste la cara?! –Teren se dejaba caer sobre la mesa sollozando.

-          Por qué te cuento nada…

-          Por qué te sigo queriendo, si acabas de destrozarle el corazón a mi hermana.

-          No he destrozado el corazón de nadie, y no me vengas de reina del drama, te recuerdo que eres un experto en darle calabazas a la gente.

-          ¿Dar calabazas? ¿Yo?

-          Vas enamorando al personal, les usas para un rato y, luego si te he visto, no me acuerdo.

-          Me ofendes ¿sabes? –de verdad parecía dolido, aunque Teren ponía los ojos en blanco.- No es mi culpa que se acaben pillando de mí. Yo de primeras no prometo nada serio.

-          ¿Ah, no? –exageraba su duda.- ¿Qué fue de aquella chica, la pelirroja, de la que hasta conociste a sus padres y después la dejaste porque –entrecomilló.- no estabais en el mismo nivel de la relación?

-          ¡¿Acaso no era cierto?!

-          ¡La dejaste porque te encariñaste de su mejor amigo!

-          ¡¿Y acaso eso no es estar en diferentes niveles?! –Teren se agotó sobre la mesa.

-          A ese también le dejaste por estar a diferentes niveles ¿no? No fue porque te ibas de vacaciones a California y querías tener vía libre para –entrecomillaba de nuevo.- surferos y surferas en traje de baño.

-          Eso fue una coincidencia.

-          Le dejaste diez minutos después de reservar el hotel.

-          ¿Y no dice eso algo bueno de mí? Podría haberle dejado cuando reservé los billetes de avión.

-          Te apareciste, Darrow, no reservaste avión.

-          Lo que indica que le podría haber dejado incluso antes—

-          ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste una relación en condiciones, que durase más de una semana?

-          La pelirroja duró más de una—

-          Más de dos. –corrigió. Darrow pensaba, balanceándose en la silla.- No pienses, no la hay, todos los líos te duran nada.

-          Porque son líos, si fuese una relación seria—

-          Cuándo fue la última vez que te liaste con alguien. –Darrow comenzó a pensar de nuevo, y sin poder evitarlo se le vino a la cabeza el beso de Storm, en el cual no había pensado hasta ese mismísimo momento. Arrugó la frente intentando recordar su contexto, sintiéndose ciertamente incómodo al sentir que Teren podía leerle la mente.- Eh. –chasqueaba los dedos frente a él. Darrow volvía en sí.- ¿Me escuchas?

-          No ¿qué dices?

-          Que ya me he acordado.

-          ¿Ah, sí? –se asustó de primeras, sin saber por qué.

-          Me dijiste que en verano.

-          Ah… Sí, bueno, ese fue el último que llegó a cama.

-          Ah, que ha habido más después que no.

-          Sí… -no iba a entrar en detalles sobre el beso de Storm. No con Teren, después de juzgarle por su reacción ante Eo.

-          Es gracioso porque para no haberte criado mucho allí, a veces eres muy italiano, con cómo llevas tu vida amorosa.

-          Eh, no tires de tópicos. Mi hermana es italiana y solo ha tenido dos novios. Y podría tener tres pero el tercero es un idiota nórdico más frío que el hielo.

-          ¡¿Qué tendrá que ver que sea nórdico?!

-          ¡Es el único sentido que le encuentro a que la rechaces!

-          Mira, si la he rechazado, como dices tú, es porque no es el mejor momento ¿entendido? Al contrario que tú yo me preocupo por la otra persona, prefiero esperar a un mejor momento—

-          ¿¡Al contrario que yo?! ¡Fuiste tú el que rompió con la novia en su momento porque te aburría! ¡Yo al menos rompo las relaciones de buena forma!

-          No uses eso contra mí, ni siquiera nos conocíamos cuando pasó. Y no la dejé porque me aburría, la dejé porque ella –enfatizó- se aburría de mí.

-          Porque después de follar por mera compasión te ponías a estudiar, Teren, no me jodas.

-          Mejor estudiar que irme al cuarto del compañero de piso a repetir la jugada—

-          Mira, déjalo, yo nunca he sido infiel a nadie, tema zanjado. –alzaba las manos, rendido.- Ni yo soy el demonio ni tú eres un santo.

-          Ni tú eres un santo ni yo un demonio. –recuperó para sí.

-          Pero mi hermana se merece algo mejor—

-          Pues búscale otro. Yo dimito, me voy al frío nórdico. –burlaba. Darrow fue a reprochar pero Agrerta hizo acto de presencia al fin.

-          Perdonad la tardanza pero teníamos reunión y no acababa nunca… -se excusaba entre risas. Fue hacia la mesa parando a medio camino. Su sonrisa era obvia.- Teren, me alegra verte. –el chico asintió con media sonrisa. La maestra claramente se sentía feliz de tenerle allí de vuelta.

Aprovecharon el comienzo de la clase para no volver a hablar de ese tema por una temporada, aunque en especial Darrow sentía los ojos de su amigo Teren clavados en su nuca a cada minuto. Como si fuese el de Ravenclaw el que tuviese que juzgar al otro por algo.

No culpaba a Teren por pedir un poco de tiempo a Eo, aunque mentiría si dijese que no le dolía saber que habían estado tan cerca de estar juntos. Por otro lado, temía que eso afectase ya fuese a Eo o Teren de alguna forma. Conocía a su hermana y sabía que era bastante dura emocionalmente, al menos en casos de amor, pero también sabía que Teren era todo lo contrario. Inestable, dramático, y las cosas no abandonaban su mente hasta que esta no las había llevado al límite de lo negativo. Por otro lado, Eo era más orgullosa que él, y Darrow solo esperaba que la chica no intentase ahora alejarse de su amigo para hacerle sufrir pues, de hacerlo, claramente conseguiría su objetivo.

Fue un pensamiento que no abandonó su cabeza hasta que no abandonaron el aula. Tenían hora libre, Teren quería ir a la biblioteca a avanzar algunos trabajos tras su ausencia pero Darrow tenía otros planes, que fueron los que le devolvieron otro pensar a su mente.

Por algún motivo el curso de su hermana y por tanto de Storm e Ysera contaban con una hora libre a medias. A medias porque tocaba Herbología, y tras varias exposiciones de trabajos en la clase del lunes, solo la mitad de la clase tenía que acudir al aula a seguir con sus muestras. Y obviamente, Storm era de las que ya no tenía que participar de la clase con la excusa de “querer aprovechar el tiempo avanzando en otros trabajos” para en realidad entrenar con Darrow.

La esperó en el aula del séptimo piso con mal cuerpo. No sabía por qué no había dedicado ni un segundo a pensar en el hecho de que la chica le había besado. Para colmo, había confirmado a Storm que no le daba importancia alguna, afectado aún por los sucesos de los Stringer.Y sin embargo ahora su subconsciente le traicionaba devolviéndole el recuerdo de algo que, irónicamente, ni recordaba.

En parte tenía interés en hablar de ello, pese a que había decidido no hacerlo, sobre todo al sentir que su cerebro quería hacerle recordarlo de tal manera. Aún no sabía por qué Storm lo había hecho, por qué había decidido besarle una persona que siempre que podía aprovechaba para soltar algún comentario ofensivo contra él. Por muy humorístico que este fuese. Tal vez su subconsciente había querido borrarlo de su mente por el mismo motivo que ahora se le presentaba, tal vez era tan absurdo el simple hecho de pensar en ello que no merecía la pena dedicarle tiempo.

Pero Storm le había besado. Justo antes de desaparecerse a una de las misiones más complicadas que recordaba. Y no podía evitar preguntarse por qué.

-          Quiero destrozar cosas. –se presentaba en el aula agotada.

-          ¿Destrozar? ¿Por qué?

-          Porque nos hemos pasado la mañana en el bosque buscando pájaros que por lo visto se vuelven invisibles ante posibles ataques pero lo único invisible que hemos visto es el maldito demiguise del que Ysera es amiga. –Darrow rio.

-          Pero si es invisible cómo le habéis visto. –Storm achinó la mirada, juzgándole.

-          Porque no siempre era invisible, lumbreras.

-          Era broma… -se defendía, aún entre risas.- ¿Entonces quieres destruir cosas?

-          Quiero entrar en calor, y eso me ayudará, sí.

-          ¿Por qué no practicar con fuego entonces?

-          Porque puedes acabar ardiendo. Va, destrocemos cosas. –y cumplió su petición. Practicaron varios hechizos destructivos de cara a poder controlarlos. Darrow le ponía el ejemplo de tener que acudir a alguna habitación en la cual alguien estuviese encerrado, evitando en todo lo posible herir a la persona al otro lado. Derrumbaron paredes a escala de diferentes materiales y abrieron boquetes en otras tantas. Claramente a Storm aquello le llenaba de vida.

-          No sé qué pensar de que lo disfrutes tanto. –ella reía, pateando los restos de algún muro derrumbado.

-          Agradece que no te haya roto a ti en pedazos.

-          ¿A qué se debe tanta agresividad contra mí de repente? –no era la primera vez que Storm lanzaba alguna así. Pese a que lo hacía con comedia, él preguntaba con cierta seriedad, pese a su risa. Ella negaba, yendo ahora hacia la mesa para sentarse en ella. Él se mantuvo al frente.

-          El frío me pone de mala leche, te ha tocado aguantarlo.

-          Pues qué bien, entre tú y Teren… -bajó su varita al escucharle.

-          ¿Teren? ¿Le has visto?

-          Ha ido a clase.

-          ¿Y qué tal?

-          ¿Qué tal qué?

-          ¿Él?

-          Mejor, dentro de lo que cabe.

-          ¿Habláis de nuevo?

-          Claro. –le parecía obvio.

-          Cómo que claro, después de la que le montaste…

-          Lo que le monte o deje de montar es cosa mía –protestaba avergonzado.- y ya le he pedido perdón.

-          ¿Y por qué dices entonces que le has tenido que aguantar?

-          Porque es idiota. –Storm rio, por el tono de voz con el que lo dijo, como si fuese un niño enrabietado.

-          Qué ha hecho ahora…

-          Eo intentó besarle y el muy desgraciado le retiró la cara. Dice que no es el momento. –Storm dudó un instante.

-          ¿Tal vez no deberías estar contándome esto? –Darrow se encogió de hombros.

-          Me da igual. Todos deberíamos juzgarle.

-          ¿Por qué? Quiero decir, le entiendo.

-          ¿Le entiendes? Le ha roto el corazón a Eo—

-          No exageres, llorica, según tú solo la ha dicho que no es el momento.

-          ¡Pero le fue a besar! Imagina ir a besar a alguien y que te retire la cara.

-          Lo he hecho unas cuantas veces, la verdad. –alzó tanto las cejas al mirarla que el gesto dejó marca en su frente.

-          ¿Perdón?

-          ¿Por qué tengo que aguantar que algún baboso se me lance a besarme si yo no quiero que me bese?

-          Ah, bueno, pero eso es otro asunto.

-          ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

-          ¿Que Teren está loco por Eo?

-          Pero si no quiere tener nada ahora… -se encogía de hombros.

-          No es que no quiera, es que se cree que por estar con Eo ahora, Alexander va a ir a matarla.

-          ¿De verdad?  -eso no le cuadraba.- No tomo a Alexander por un genio de la inteligencia, pero creo que es lo suficientemente listo como para saber que si tocase a Eo ahora, no le quedarían muchos minutos de vida a él tampoco. –el chico asentía veloz.

-          ¿Ves? No tiene sentido.

-          ¿Tal vez simplemente lo de sus padres le impide querer tener relación con nadie? Quiero decir… No está bien, es lógico, supongo que tener novia ahora no es una prioridad.

-          Ya, pero es que él dice que es para que Alexander no la mate, no porque no le apetezca.

-          Bueno ¿y a ti qué más te da? No es tu vida. Déjale que decida cuándo quiere o no tener novia o cuándo o no besar a alguien. Si para él no es el momento… Casi que mejor, imagina que su primer beso con Eo fuese en un momento incómodo. –Darrow alzó una ceja, a la vez que bajaba el gesto con escepticismo.

-          Me hablas en serio. Tú. De dar besos en momentos incómodos. –Storm tragó saliva.

-          Bueno, no es comparable.

-          No, al menos Eo y Teren están enamorados. –si bien había sido Darrow el que le había dado vueltas al asunto ese día, Storm era la que en cambio ahora se arrepentía de haber sacado el tema a la luz. Sintió sus mejillas enrojecer. Había aceptado que el chico no quisiese hablar del tema, tanto que hasta se había olvidado de lo sucedido. Por olvidarse, hasta había apartado de su lista de pensamientos o sensaciones cualquier cosa en referente a Darrow. Hasta ese momento en el que asumía que la rojez de sus mejillas debía ir a más que por mera incomodidad. Darrow tampoco parecía el más confiado.- ¿Y bien?

-          Y bien qué.

-          No sé, te veo muy experta en el tema besos, explícame entonces por qué me besaste, y justo antes de irme a… donde me fui. –no quería ponerle palabra a aquello. Storm se encogió de hombros queriendo mostrarse pasiva. Fracasando bastante en el intento.

-          ¿Yo qué sé? Fue un acto reflejo. –Darrow selló sus labios para no romper a reír. Ella lo notó, ardiendo con ello aún más sus mejillas.

-          Esa es la excusa más creíble que se te ha ocurrido. Acto reflejo. –cazada, se limitó a asentir y encogerse de hombros. Él rio.- Me esperaba algo mejor.

-          ¿Algo mejor? ¿El qué? ¿Qué me muero por tus huesos? –exageraba.

-          Por ejemplo.

-          ¡Pero no es verdad! –volvía a mirarla con ese gesto acusativo. Y ella volvía a incomodarse.- No se te ocurra  mirarme así, no es verdad.

-          Tampoco lo es que fue un acto reflejo.

-          En parte lo fue.

-          ¿En parte? Y cuál es la otra parte.

-          Que no te callas ni debajo del agua y alguna forma había que encontrar de que cerrases el pico. –protestó. Darrow rio, sin poder evitarlo.

-          Vale, guárdatelo para ti. Ya lo confesarás en otro momento.

-          ¿Confesar el qué? –volvió a alzar una ceja en su dirección. No necesitó palabras.- Oh, venga, deja de ser tan creído.

-          Ya te dije que soy encantador, así que es normal que—

-          ¿Encantador? Eres un engreído, qué tiene eso de encantador.

-          No sé, pregúntaselo a la que me besa antes de desaparecer. –Storm volvía a achinar la mirada en su dirección y el comenzaba su actuación teatral.- Ten cuidado, Darrow. –imitaba.

-          Dije tened cuidado, pedazo de cateto—

-          Pero a Teren no le besaste.

-          ¡¿Cómo le voy a besar?! ¡¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que estaba pasando!? Y… ¡Es Teren! –sintió un escalofrío. Él reía.

-          Claro que recuerdo lo que pasaba, te recuerdo a ti yo que también fui allí. ¿Y qué pasa con que sea Teren? O mejor, qué pasa con que sea yo para que a mí sí me beses.

-          La verdad, no lo sé, porque claramente Teren es más encantador que tú. Si alguien merece un beso, es él. –picaba.

-          Mira, eso no te lo voy a discutir. –aceptaba. Ella negaba con los ojos en blanco.- Pero en fin, está bien saber que no lo quieres reconocer.

-          ¡Y dale! No tengo nada que reconocer, fue un lapsus, ya está.

-          ¿En serio? –se acercó a ella.- ¿Un lapsus? –demasiado. Se pegó a su cuerpo junto a la mesa. Storm claramente no podía irse de ahí.

-          Qué haces. –tartamudeó, echando su espalda hacia atrás. Él provocaba de frente.

-          ¿Y si tengo yo ahora un lapsus? –la chica solo esperaba que sus mejillas no estuviesen tan rojas como las sentía. La sonrisa de Darrow en cambio le hacía asumir que, a desgracia suya, debían parecer luceros.

-          Si tienes ahora un lapsus espero que recuerdes que no sería la primera vez que rechazo un beso. Y créeme, girar la cara no es la única opción que barajo como defensa. –Darrow arrugó el entrecejo y se llevó las manos a la entrepierna, cubriéndola.

-          No te pases… -se alejó.- Insisto en que estás muy agresiva conmigo.

-          Acabas de acorralarme, no mereces otra cosa.

-          No pensaba besarte.

-          Más te vale. –hubo un silencio mínimo.

-          ¿Y si me da por tener lapsus en el futuro? –Storm se agotaba.- ¿No puedo tener lapsus?

-          No.

-          ¿Por qué?

-          Porque no.

-          Eres una delicia. –bromeaba.- No sé por qué le tienes que negar el beso a nadie, nadie debería querer besarte. –le lanzó una patada desde lo alzo de la mesa. Él rio.

-          Claramente encantador. –fue riendo con la varita de Storm hacia el montón de escombros para hacerlo desaparecer de la mejor manera posible. La chica aceptaba que Darrow cogiese su arma en las clases a falta de la suya propia, así que Darrow había aprendido a tomarla sin tener que estar pidiendo permiso a cada rato, enervándola.

-          ¿Has tenido novio alguna vez? –su curiosidad la deslumbró.

-          ¿Perdón?

-          Pareja ¿sabes lo que es eso?

-          Claro que, pero ¿de qué narices vas? –él reía, ella no quería seguirle el juego.- ¿A qué viene eso?

-          Curiosidad. Intento imaginarte negándole el beso a tu primer amor o algo.

-          Si le retiro el beso a alguien es porque ese alguien se lo quiere llevar sin permiso y yo no quiero dárselo. Si fuese mi primer amor, si sintiese algo por esa persona, no le retiraría nada. –él asintió.

-          Touché.

-          Así que deja de culparme de que otros sean unos babosos machistas que se creen con el derecho de besar a una chica sin pararse a pensar en si ella quiere. –el alzó los brazos.

-          ¡Pero si no he dicho nada!

-          Me estás tratando de una borde o lo que sea por negarle besos a la gente.

-          ¿No? ¿Te trato de borde o lo que sea –citaba.- por no dejarme besarte, a mí, no al resto? Me da igual lo que le hagas a los demás, merecido lo tendrán, los tíos somos unos gilipollas que solo pensamos que todo gira en torno a nuestro miembro.

-          ¿Así que reconoces ser como ellos?

-          No, no lo soy, pero los que lo hacen siguen siendo tíos, y yo soy uno. No voy a ponerme quisquilloso a decir ¡eh, que yo no! claro que yo no, por el amor de Merlín, yo no beso a alguien si no sé que esa persona quiere que la bese.

-          ¿Por qué narices me quieres besar a mí? No quiero que me beses.

-          No iba a besarte, era un, mira, déjalo. –le devolvía la varita. Ahora era ella la que reía.- ¿Has tenido pareja o no?

-          Sí, dos. –se sentó a su lado, atento. Esperaba más información así que ella tuvo que darla.- Mi primera relación duró año y medio, acabó al poco de cumplir la mayoría de edad. El último duró dos años, de los veinte a los veintidós, más o menos.

-          Vaya, no hace tanto.

-          Bueno, para mí ya hace tiempo.

-          Me alegro, eso es que lo superaste bien.

-          Claro que lo superé bien. Le dejé yo a él. –él rio.

-          ¿Es cruel si digo que me lo esperaba? –le empujó.

-          Mi primer novio me dejó él a mí.

-          ¿Por qué?

-          Le dije que quería ser Aurora. –se llenó de seriedad por la sorpresa de escucharla. No esperaba un motivo así.

-          ¿Perdón?

-          Sí, era un cretino. Me llevó año y medio darme cuenta. Decía que yo no podía ser Aurora, que eso es trabajo de hombres. –a Darrow se le desencajó la mandíbula.

-          ¿Me tomas el pelo? ¿Conoce a tu madre? Es la mejor Aurora que hay, y tú lo serás también. Menudo pedazo de—

-          No intentes piropearme, no vas a besarme. –él rio.

-          No intentaba piropearte. Pero vale, lo acepto. ¿Por qué dejaste a tu último novio?

-          No queríamos lo mismo en la vida, en general. Así que era inútil mantener algo si no compartíamos idea de futuro.

-          Oh. Vaya. –volvía a sorprenderse.

-          ¿Qué pasa?

-          No sé, qué motivos más serios todos. –ella rio.

-          ¿Serios?

-          Sí, no sé, dramáticos.

-          ¿En serio? ¿Por qué dejaste tú a tu última pareja? Sorpréndeme. –él se asombraba con su propia simpleza.

-          ¿Porque tener una relación con Kay Klapp no puede funcionar? –Storm desorbitó la mirada.

-          Espera. ¿Klapp? ¿Nuestro Klapp? –él asintió.- ¿Has estado con Klapp? –volvió a asentir, se había hasta girado a él por la sorpresa.- ¿Cuándo?

-          Hace muchos años. Su familia y mi madre se conocen desde hace un tiempo, por trabajar en el Ministerio, y yo le conocí a él cuando el tema de las escuelas empezó a surgir como idea simple. Que ya le conocía, de vista y eso, o de algún encuentro de nuestras familias, pero vaya, pasábamos mucho. Nos hicimos ya amigos cuando empezamos a madurar porque compartimos ideales, fue el primero en moverse conmigo, y surgió la cosa, pero apenas duró dos meses y poco, quiero decir, es Klapp, joder, ahora lo pienso y me da grima, es como mi hermano ¿sabes? –hasta Storm sintió la sensación.

-          Por eso lo digo… O sea… ¿En serio? ¿Klapp?

-          Que sí, pesada, Klapp.

-          Pero ¿cómo surgió eso? Es que te juro que no me hago a la idea, si es que—

-          ¿Surgiendo? Conoces a alguien que te gusta o te atrae, tú le gustas o atraes a ese alguien, pasan cosas, y luego pues la cosa dura o no dura. Y él y yo claramente llegó un punto en el que éramos más amigos que otra cosa. O sea, llegó el momento en el que yo no podía verme en una relación con él. –se mostró pensativo.- Tampoco ayuda que él se empezase a colar por Sarah Enston, la verdad.

-          Oh, vaya. Lo siento.

-          Que no, quita, fue un alivio. Al menos había una razón para dejar aquello más allá del, ey, tío, es que cuando me lio contigo lo siento todo muy incestuoso, ¿sabes? –Storm empezó a reír.- En fin. Fue divertido, estuvo bien, la verdad es que no me arrepiento, es Klapp, quiero decir, como hermano, amigo, o como sea, le quiero con locura, así que, todo bien. Es cosa del pasado y lo llevamos bastante bien.

-          ¿Y esa fue tu última relación? ¿En serio?

-          Sí, antes de Klapp hubo una chica, con ella estuve un año, es lo más que he durado con nadie. Ayudaba que ella vivía en Italia y yo en Escocia, así no se cansaba de mí, pero bueno. –ella rio.- Que no tengo grandes dramas que compartir, porque eso acabó por la distancia y porque, la verdad, llegó un punto en el que ni me acordaba de ella. O sea, nada de rupturas de traumáticas o adultas o nada.

-          Ya, bueno, es que tu última pareja fue Kay Klapp. No puede salir nada serio de ese golfo. –Darrow asintió, obvio.- A todo esto ¿por qué le llamáis Klapp? Kay es un nombre bastante bonito—

-          Llámale Kay y te corta en pedazos. Lo detesta.

-          Pero si es—

-          Un nombre de chica.

-          ¿Bromeas? No es el primer Kay chico que conozco.

-          Ya, bueno, es que no se llama Kay, se llama Kaysa. Porque sus padres pensaban que iba a ser niña, y le pusieron ya nombre y decoraron la casa y su cuarto y todo y cuando nació, no quisieron cambiárselo, así que le llamaron Kaysa, pero solo quedándose con Kay. Pero sí, en documento oficial, Kaysa. –Storm no quiso reír.

-          ¿En serio? –todo le parecía sorprendente.

-          Eso no es lo peor, a él que tenga nombre de chica le da igual. Es sueco, la mitad de la gente que oye nombres del estilo no distingue nombre femenino de masculino, pero es que significa pura, ¡pura!, y dime tú qué tiene Klapp de puro.  –Storm reía, abiertamente.- En serio, no le llames Kay. Una vez en una defensa se llevó una maldición de rebote, y me acojoné vivo, te lo juro, por más que lo intentaba, él seguía tieso en el suelo. Hasta que le llamé Kay. Creo que mi nariz nunca ha soltado tanta sangre, no olvidaré nunca el puñetazo que me dio. –ella seguía riendo.

-          Bueno, mira, al menos es un truco para traerle de vuelta a la vida.

-          Sí, pero la próxima vez que se encargue otro de revivirle…-se cubría la nariz, horrorizado por el recuerdo. A Storm imaginarse la escena le seguía produciendo risa, así que agradeció que Darrow no continuase para así al menos poder darle un respiro a sus pulmones.

-          En fin… -culminaba ella misma.- Gracias por el entreno, me voy a clase de Alquimia.

-          ¿Entonces no me vas a decir por qué me besaste? –se había alzado para comenzar a andar, pero volvía parar girarse con agotamiento hacia Darrow, que aguantaba ahora la risa.

-          Como me lo vuelvas a preguntar me voy a convertir en Klapp cuando le llamas por su nombre ¿qué te parece? –se puso de morros él.

-          En serio, estás muy agresiva. Y eso que no te retiré el beso, fui un caballero y lo devolví. –Storm se cruzó de hombros, con falso asombro.

-          ¿Tal vez porque lo querías recibir, entonces? Si seguimos la teoría de negarlos al no querer, digo… -Darrow se encogió de hombros.

-          Tal vez ¿no? –provocarle no daba resultado, siempre salía ganando. Darrow rio y ella puso los ojos en blanco, solo sonriéndose cuando se aseguró de estar dándole la espalda.

-          Adiós, Brice.

-          Vaya bien, Storm.

Tenía clase de Runas y, la verdad, no le apetecía en absoluto. Además que Teren no la cursaba, lo que hacía de la clase una tarea complicada de cara a tener que aguantar a Klapp quejándose por el aburrimiento y por su somnolencia continua. Se lo tomó con calma en el aula, recogiendo los últimos destrozos y desapareciendo las cosas en la medida de lo posible sin una varita.

La verdad es que echaba de menos la suya. No se daba cuenta del uso que le daba hasta que no la tenía consigo. Llevaba tanto tiempo con ella que formaba parte de él, y ahora estaba bajo el dominio de Cassius Dantsov, lo que le hacía pensar que tal vez no volvería a saber de ella. Pensamiento nada alentador que le iba a acompañar los próximos minutos, menguando su interés por arreglar cualquier desperfecto.

Solo su mente recobró la cordura cuando de camino al aula de Runas casi se lleva a Ysera de por medio. En su defensa, no fue su culpa.

-          Por Merlín, no te aparezcas así. –la chica, agarrada por él, buscaba equilibrio en plena escalera.

-          Perdón, perdón –reía.- es que llego tarde.

-          ¿Y por qué no te apareces en el aula?

-          Porque no sé cómo es, no he estado nunca. –estaban a la entrada del cuarto piso.- Pero ¿ves? Ya me sé aparecer sin problema. –él sonrió, con claro orgullo.

-          Quién te lo iba a decir a ti, que casi caes agonizando la primera vez que me aparecí contigo.

-          Aún no sé aparecerme con gente, pero imagino que estas dos semanas irá de eso.

-          ¿Cuándo os graduáis?

-          El miércoles 16, en hora de Aparición. –echaba cuentas.- ¿Podrás…? –sabía perfectamente lo que le quería preguntar.

-          Tengo Runas, pero seguramente pueda escaparme. Si no… Tranquila, Violetta o mi madre andarán por allí seguramente. Y Rannier también, no creo que él deje que nadie te diga nada. –la idea de ir al Ministerio la aterraba bastante a esas alturas.- Eh, no pongas esa cara. –debía de haber tornado su alegría a cualquier sinónimo de terror, y Darrow se daba cuenta. Le hacía una carantoña en la mejilla.- Piensa que hace unos meses no sabías que eras bruja y ahora sabes aparecerte, uno de los poderes más soñados de los Muggle.

-          Visto así… -se sonrió. Él lo hizo con ella.- ¿Cómo estás? Casi no te veo… ni a Teren.

-          Estoy bien, supongo. Él también está mejor, digamos.

-          ¿Ha vuelto a clase? –se sorprendió.- ¿Y habláis de nuevo?

-          Claro que hablamos de nuevo, qué manía con pensar que no, los amigos discuten, pero se siguen queriendo.

-          Oh, qué bonito. –él hizo una mueca de burla.- Discúlpame por dudar, es que después de ver cómo te pusiste…

-          ¿Acaso le das la razón?

-          ¿Sinceramente? Creo que arriesgó mucho, pero… -se encogió de hombros.

-          Mira, no quiero saberlo, cada día eres más Slytherin y eso no me gusta nada. –Ysera rio, dejando a Darrow bajar las escaleras.

-          Storm es igual de la casa también y ella está en contra.

-          Digna representante de su escudo ¿ves?

-          No te pongas de santo, que no me olvido de lo que dijo Teren. –él frunció el ceño.- Eso de que casi le paras el corazón a Alexander…

-          El calentón del momento.

-          Ya, ahora resulta que tú puedes y Teren no.

-          ¿Hola? ¿Teren? –se acercaba a ella para golpear su cabeza como si de una puerta se tratase.- ¿Estás ahí dentro? –ella le dio un manotazo.

-          ¡Calla!

-          Es que hablas como él.

-          Será porque tiene razón.

-          ¿Qué narices…? –se giraron al final de la escalera. Damen estaba allí, mirándoles anonadado. No entendía mucho.- ¿Acabas de llamar a su cabeza?

-          A veces está muy vacía, era para ver si había alguien dentro. –burlaba. Ella le volvía a dar un manotazo. Damen rio por lo bajo, llegando a su encuentro.

-          ¿Pasáis de pegaros a reíros porque uno de vosotros se dedica a pegarme? ¿Qué clase de broma es esta? –protestó. Les miraba desde la altura de la escalera, estando ambos al mismo escalón. Eran exactamente igual de altos. La miraban con cierta pena graciosa.

-          La cosa es dar palos, sea de una forma u otra. –Darrow informaba. Damen asintió.

-          Manda narices… Me voy a clase, no quiero llegar tarde.

-          ¿Por qué no te apareces? –a él le chirriaba de la misma manera que a Darrow, que reía para sus adentros.

-          ¡Porque no sé cómo es el aula, pesados! –Damen fingió dar un paso atrás.

-          Pero no me grites, solo era una idea.

-          Adiós. –les hizo una peineta ya de espaldas a ellos, siguió su camino. Darrow y Damen se miraron antes de que el de Gryffindor continuase su descenso, compartiendo una risa leve.

-          Espera, anda, voy contigo…  -Damen apresuraba el paso, alcanzándola en el pasillo.- ¿A qué viene ese humor?

-          ¿A qué viene el vuestro? –Ysera no estaba enfadada, eso lo sabía, aun así quería seguir picándola. Pero Ysera se la devolvía.- Te recuerdo que hace nada te partía la nariz.

-          Y tú hace nada le creías cuando me llamaba asesino.

-          Pero él te llamaba asesino. –se quitaba la culpa. Él reía.- No, en serio, qué ha pasado entre vosotros.

-          Nada, créeme. Imagino que ha aceptado que poco tengo que ver con lo que hace mi hermano, y se limita a dejarme vivir. Como Teren.

-          Mejor ¿no? como la Teren la tome contigo… -él fingió un escalofrío.

-          No me apetece imaginarme la muerte que le ha creado a mi hermano, la verdad. –la chica hizo una mueca.

-          ¿Te ha contado algo? Alexander, digo…

-          ¿Es otro de tus interrogatorios respecto a él o…? –puso los ojos en blanco.

-          No, idiota, simplemente tengo curiosidad. Obviamente Teren no nos ha contado que le recreó, y tu hermano menos. –él asintió.

-          Me lo ha contado, sí. Bueno, lo he visto, de hecho. –llegaban al aula, pero ella le frenaba.

-          ¿Lo has visto?

-          Está practicando  _Oclumancia_ , como te dije, así que me pide ayuda para practicar.

-          ¿Puedes entrar en su mente?

-          Claro… O sea, puedo entrar en la mente de quien sea, otra cosa es lo que pueda llegar a ver o cuánto tiempo se me permita. Puedo entrar en la mente de Teren, como cualquiera que sepa  _Legeremancia_ , pero ¿para qué arriesgarme a ello?

-          ¿Y te permitió ver aquello?

-          Era la idea, sí. Que yo intentase controlar ese recuerdo y hacérselo revivir. Quiere evitar que Teren pueda tocarlo, al igual que otros muchos.

-          Como dónde está toda la gente secuestrada. –Damen bajó la mirada, asintiendo. Esa faceta de su hermano siempre le derrumbaba.- Vaya, no pensé que… Bueno, te dejase llegar a ese recuerdo.

-          Soy su hermano, creo que precisamente por eso me deja.

-          ¿Y…? –seguía sintiendo la curiosidad. Damen cogió aire.

-          No sé cómo explicarlo, pero digamos que Teren ha unido todas las posibles desgracias en una y se la has ha metido dentro.

-          Bueno, él mató a sus padres, no es que Alexander sea un santo… -recordaba.

-          No he dicho lo contrario, pero no voy a defender que Teren haga eso, sea mi hermano o no, pero obviamente mucho menos a mi hermano. Sé que él ha matado a sus padres –decía con cierto temblor.- pero ¿recrearle su propia muerte? no le hace muy diferente a él… -Ysera bajó el rostro, no le iba a discutir algo así, obviamente.- ¿Entramos?

Asintió y acto seguido abrieron la puerta del aula. En efecto, llegaban tarde, pero a Rannier no le podía importar menos. Siguió con su charla mientras preparaba un café en una máquina que luego evaporaría. Christopher y Hellen parecían muy interesados en lo que explicaba, que resultó ser el proceso para poder aparecerse en grupo. Desde que pusieron un pie en el aula, Ysera no perdió detalle de todo lo que Rannier pudiese decir al respecto.

Quería ser capaz de aparecerse en conjunto cuanto antes, no quería esperar hasta el último día para conseguirlo y ver peligrar así su graduación en la materia. Aun así, ese día siguieron practicando la aparición individual, destinando la parte final de la clase a cargar con ciertos elementos de diferentes medidas. A juicio de Rannier, era mejor empezar portando consigo algo carente de vida que arriesgar la cabeza de algún compañero, así que Ysera tuvo que aparecerse en varios sitios con un cubo bajo el brazo, tarea que se fue complicando a medida que Rannier añadía agua al cubículo.

De primeras, el agua desapareció al transportarse al primer destino, pero poco a poco fue dominándolo hasta conseguir aparecerse en pleno centro comercial con un cubo de agua colgando de su mano. La cara de una anciana que por allí pasaba fue lo que la llenó de vida, trayéndola de vuelta al aula sin querer reír en voz alta.

Sin sorprender a nadie, Damen conseguía aparecerse con todo lo que Rannier le echaba encima. Hasta Rannier sabía que seguramente el de Slytherin podría realizar una aparición con alguien de acompañante, pero era mejor dejar las cosas para cuando tocasen. Al fin y al cabo, pensaba Ysera, alguien debería estar al tanto de que Damen consiguió aparecerse aquella vez desde Hogsmeade con ella de la mano. Fue algo que no pudo evitar preguntarle cuando la clase hubo acabado y ambos se dirigían al Gran Comedor.

-          El Ministerio puede controlar las apariciones ¿no?

-          Depende. –explicaba.- O sea, si no tienes un certificado, claramente. Si lo tienes… pueden contar con que te apareces, pero no siempre pueden llevar la cuenta o dar con el lugar. No de la gente normal, al menos.

-          No te pregunto esto por Alexander ¿eh? –él sonrió.- No quiero saber si el Ministerio es tan inútil como para no ser capaz de seguir su aparición hacia donde sea que tenga a la gente porque asumo que el Ministerio le da vía libre –Damen se cruzó de brazos, con agotamiento fingido.- lo decía más bien por ti.

-          ¿Por mí?

-          Te apareciste, conmigo, en Hogwarts… Supongo que el Ministerio recibiría una alarma, o algo. –no mostró mucha sorpresa respecto al mensaje, más bien ante el hecho de que Ysera fuese consciente de eso.

-          Sí, claro. –confirmaba.

-          ¿Y? ¿No pasó nada? ¿Ni una regañina ni nada? –recordaba a Darrow y su sanción. Damen se encogía de hombros.

-          No sé si recuerdas al jefe del departamento de justica, ya sabes, ese hombre de pelo blanco clavadito a mi hermano.

-          Sé quién es tu padre, sí.

-          Entonces ahí tienes la respuesta.

-          No, no la tengo. –eso sí le sorprendió.- Te apareciste en pleno ataque de tu hermano, obviamente defendido por tu padre, no, no voy a ponerme a juzgar esto –le paraba los pies.- pero imagino que obviamente son conscientes de que no te apareciste solo. –ahora entendía a qué se refería.

-          Mi padre no sabe que me aparecí contigo. Piensa que simplemente quise volver a Hogwarts y estuve practicando a ver si podía aparecerme.

-          ¿En serio? ¿Se cree eso? ¿Por qué? –le parecía absurdo.

-          Porque es lo que Alexander le hizo creer. –ahora la sorprendida era ella.

-          ¿Alexander sabe que…? –se señaló a sí misma. Él asintió.- Pero… -no le cuadraba.

-          No se lo tomó nada bien, si eso es lo que te preguntas. Pero nada, nada bien. –enfatizaba.

-          ¿Normal? ¿Te recuerdo que quiere matarme?

-          Le dije que uno de los Warren se topó en nuestro camino y era arriesgado. Es lo que te dije, a él puedo pararle los pies, pero a los demás… Y en parte era cierto. No le dije que obviamente te saqué de allí para protegerte de él mismo, solo le dije que uno de los Warren nos vio y, pues, era arriesgarlo todo.

-          Arriesgarlo todo… -citó, con pesar.- Arriesgar la teoría de que no es buen momento para matarme. –Damen asentía, dolido.

-          Sabes que es necesario que lo vea así…

-          Lo sé. Es solo que me cuesta creer que alguien como Alexander se crea que me odias cuando, bueno. –se encogía de hombros.- La realidad supuestamente es otra.

-          ¿Supuestamente? –la frenaba.- Por qué dices supuestamente…

-          Lo siento, me he expresado mal. –lo último que quería era que Damen volviese a pensar que no confiaba en él.- En serio, lo siento, no quería decir eso.

-          Pero lo has dicho… -con cierta pena, recordaba.

-          Sí, Damen, porque todo es muy raro. Te creo, no dudo de tu palabra, pero…sigue siendo Alexander.

-          Nadie conoce a mi hermano como yo, créeme. Y claro que él duda, no siempre se lo cree, pero hago lo que puedo para que lo haga y al final del día, soy su hermano, me quiere, así que me cree. Aunque le cueste.

-          Pero… -sus dudas eran infinitas.- Qué pasará al final, quiero decir, en algún momento a él no le parecerá necesario esperar más, tú no vas a poder retenerle para siempre.

-          Entonces… -se había lanzado a hablar antes de saber qué responder. Cogió aire.- Entonces no lo sé.  Eso es todo. –quiso zanjar. Ella asintió, permitiéndoselo. Se encontraban en el vestíbulo, justo a un lado de la entrada al Gran Comedor, a donde por motivos obvios no querían entrar juntos.- En fin, vayamos a comer.

-          Oye… -le frenaba cogiéndole de la mano. A ella el gesto no le dijo gran cosa, pero él no podía retirar la mirada de sus dedos.- ¿Podemos entrenar un poco luego? ¿Antes de Historia? –alzó la mirada pausadamente.

-          Claro, sí.

-          Gracias. –seguía agradecida por que el chico se hubiese ofrecido a enseñarla. Él negaba con media sonrisa.- ¿En el aula de Aparición, de la que venimos?

-          ¿Podrás aparecerte esta vez? –le juzgó con la mirada.

-          Luego nos vemos. –fue su despedida, y si él se marchó con una risa en el gesto, ella hacía lo posible por no compartirla.

Fue hacia la zona del banco en donde Storm ya estaba. Era consciente de que llegaba un poco tarde, así que no culpaba a su amiga por no haberla esperado, pese a que esta insistía en recibir su perdón.

Comieron algo caliente para devolver a su cuerpo una temperatura digna. La decoración navideña del castillo era ficticia, pero la sensación térmica que proporcionaba era bastante real. Más de un alumno se pasaba su estancia en el Gran Comedor mirando al cielo y juzgando al que hubiese tenido la idea de plasmar sobre ellos un cielo invernal que siempre desprendía nieve y olas de frío. Era incómodo, y difícilmente se acostumbraba uno a las ventiscas pasajeras, mucho menos cuando estas se llevaban consigo algo de comida. Hasta los fantasmas del castillo se veían incomodados por ello.

Al menos Storm e Ysera, como siempre, se mantenían sentadas al final de su mesa, cercanas a la salida. De una forma u otra, el clima que se había creado allí no les llegaba de la misma forma que a las mesas céntricas. Fue una forma de comprobar que Alexander estaba de vuelta por allí, pues fue de los que más protestó por el frío en su zona más cercana a la gran mesa del claustro. No mostraba frío, rara vez Alexander iba a mostrar una debilidad, pero la gente de su alrededor a veces tiritaba y eso claramente era un síntoma que debía compartir. Ysera, por su parte, se sonreía al ver que solo Damen parecía ajeno a todo aquello.

Esperó con Storm a que Eo acabase de comer para hablar un poco antes de ir al entrenamiento con Damen. Sabía que estaban bastante agobiadas con Alquimia, sobre todo una Eo que aún seguía decepcionada al no ser capaz de controlar la asignatura.

-          Para alguien que tiene su don con los elementos, fracasar en Alquimia es algo horrible. –les recordaba.

-          ¿Y si pides refuerzos? Teren te ayuda a ti ¿no? –miraba a Storm. La de Slytherin era consciente de que Ysera no estaba al tanto de la situación de Eo con Teren, ni que Eo sabía que ella lo estaba, así que se limitó a actuar de manera que aparentase normalidad.

-          Claro, podemos pedirle a Teren que—

-          No, está bien así, quiero ser capaz de entenderlo por mi cuenta. –no mostraba malestar respecto al chico, más bien lo centraba todo en ella y su incapacidad.

-          ¿Quieres que vayamos a la biblioteca ahora y practiquemos? –eso le parecía mejor plan. Asintió.

-          Yo voy a ir a seguir con Aparición. –miraba a Eo, pues era consciente de que ella estaba al tanto de sus entrenamientos. La chica bajó la mirada, sin querer exponerla, algo que agradeció.

-          ¿Dónde practicas? –Storm sentía curiosidad.

-          Oh. En el mismo aula. –al fin y al cabo eso era verdad.- Cuarto piso toca hoy.

-          ¿Cómo lo llevas?

-          Bien, ya me puedo aparecer cargando agua, el siguiente paso no sé cuál será. –Storm rio.

-          Yo me esperaré a que lo hagas todo perfecto, espero que no te moleste. –su amiga rio.

-          Tranquila, no arriesgaría tu vida con algo así. En fin… -se alzó un poco.- Me voy ¿sí? –ambas asintieron, y acto seguido Ysera se desapareció. Ambas dieron un leve brinco.

-          La envidia que me da no la sabe nadie.

-          Creo que yo sí, un poco. –Eo respondía a Storm. La de Slytherin fue a recuperar la conversación de Alquimia pero no pudo evitar sentir la incomodidad que se avecinaba. Teren cruzaba la puerta del Gran Comedor, y se quedaba mirándolas ciertamente aturdido. Storm se preguntó si tan obvio era su gesto, si de verdad se veía en sus ojos que estaba al corriente. No sabía dónde meterse, y menos cuando Eo se giró a verle y, luego, se giraba de nuevo. Storm quiso desaparecer de allí.

-          Bueno, voy yendo a la biblioteca… -informó. Sin dejar dar respuesta. Saludó a Teren con frialdad, aún un poco distante tras su último encuentro, y este alzaba el rostro en respuesta. Fue irse de allí y Eo no supo dónde meterse.

-          Hola. –con ella, Teren usaba la palabra. No tuvo más remedio que devolverle el gesto.

-          Hola… -se ajustaba el macuto al hombro.

-          Quería hablar contigo. –Eo no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Lo último que esperaba era que Teren quisiese hablar tras lo del día anterior.

-          ¿Ah, sí?

-          Quería disculparme, por cómo me comporté ayer. Tu hermano me ha hecho sentir un poco estúpido, la verdad.

-          ¿Se lo has contado a Darrow? –su grata sorpresa daba paso al enfado. Teren tragó saliva.

-          Bueno, ya le conoces, me lo ha sacado él.

-          Gracias, Teren. –se cruzaba de brazos.- Ahora entiendo sus –entrecomilló.- tenemos que hablar.

-          Lo siento, no era mi intención contarle nada. Pero en fin, que lo siento, también el cómo te hablé, o lo que dijese ayer. No quería ofenderte. –ella negó.

-          Tranquilo… Respeto tu postura.

-          Y te doy las gracias por ello… Solo quería asegurarme que no te lo tomabas de la forma equivocada.

-          ¿Forma equivocada? –no veía otra forma de tomarse lo ocurrido.

-          Darrow cree que te rechacé, y—

-          Y dale con Darrow…

-          Eo, lo siento, pero si él me abre los ojos o me los cierra, o como sea, no puedo evitar mencionarle—

-          ¿Y ha sido por él por el que te has dado cuenta de eso?

-          ¿Te he rechazado? –aceptaba su pregunta como una afirmación.

-          Bueno, no me sentí aceptada. –lo explicaba como podía.

-          Eo… -angustiado, sentía que tenía que volver a explicarse.- No es el momento, eso es todo, pero eso no significa que yo no quiera. –la chica asintió.- Estoy hecho una auténtica mierda, no duermo, solo tengo a mis padres calcinados en mi cabeza –a la chica se le removió todo el cuerpo.- y siento una presión inmensa dentro que te juro que no sé cómo controlarla. No puedo meterme en una relación ahora, no puedo compartir nada con nadie estando como estoy, y con tanto miedo como tengo de que pase algo, y—

-          Ey… -le cogía una mano, con la que más estaba gesticulando.- Te entiendo ¿vale? –de verdad lo hacía, pese a la rabia que le proporcionaba el hacerlo.- Siento haber sido tan egoísta.

-          No digas eso—

-          Lo digo, porque es verdad. No debí ser tan dura contigo, debí aceptar que no era el momento, yo para empezar no debería haberlo intentado…-Teren miraba sus manos con añoranza, con nostalgia de algo que podría estar siendo pero que no tenía cabida en su presente. Se mordió el labio.- Si prefieres esperar, esperaré contigo. –era un alivio que claramente ayudaba a su pesar. Asintió en agradecimiento.

-          Gracias…

-          No las des. Al fin y al cabo llevo esperando mucho tiempo, otro poco más, no pasa nada.

-          Eh, no seas injusta… Tú también podrías haber hecho algo antes. –Eo rio por lo bajo.

-          ¿Para qué, para que me rechazases de nuevo?

-          Oh, venga… -protestaba. Ella le sacó la lengua.- Nunca te habría rechazado, Eo…-le iba a haber soltado de la mano, para dirigirse a la escalera, pero sus últimas palabras la retuvieron un poco más junto a él. Apretó sus dedos entre los suyos, una vez más.- Tampoco lo haré la próxima vez. –ella bajó la mirada, sonriendo.

-          Más te vale, no pienso intentarlo mucho más. –Teren rio. Así sí se soltaron de la mano.- Luego nos vemos…

-          Luego nos vemos.

Al menos se dirigió hacia la escalera con una sensación inesperada. No quería estar mal con Teren, y menos por algo así, algo que ni siquiera había podido imaginar. Sabía lo que sentía por Teren desde el primer momento, desde el mismo instante en el que asumió que era una tontería que se diese la posibilidad de ser recíproco. Fue su charla con Ysera aquel día en la biblioteca lo que le hizo prestar más atención, y pese a que el día anterior se acercó a él con plena confianza, se metió en la cama de noche con esta por los suelos.

Esta se restauraba de alguna forma, confiaba en Teren como no confiaba en nadie más que en su hermano, y lo único que podía hacer era respetar su petición. Se negaba a presionarle, bastante mal se sentía ya con la idea de su actuación el día anterior. La simple idea de haberle podido hacer daño la aterrorizaba y al menos ahora se iba aliviada, aunque no a la biblioteca.

No iba a presionar a Teren, ni mucho menos, pero no quería quedarse de brazos cruzados y ver la vida pasar. No iba a ponerle contra la espada y la pared pero si podía agilizar el proceso de hacerle sentir seguro, lo haría. Lo último que quería era que Alexander y lo que en todos causaba decidiese por ellos, así que dejó la sesión de Alquimia para otro momento y fue al cuarto pisto. No le fue difícil encontrar con el aula vacía. A esas alturas ya conocía la localización de todas las asignaturas, y solo un cuarto en esa planta no contaba con asignación alguna. Ver dentro a Damen e Ysera se lo confirmaba. El chico estaba tras ella, e Ysera usaba su varita para convocar algún tipo de muro de piedra. Ambos miraron con asombro e indecisión a Eo, sin saber qué hacer.

-          Hola… -Ysera la saludaba, con toda la amabilidad que podía. Lo último que quería era que Eo hubiese ido allí para recuperar discusiones pasadas. Y Damen tampoco parecía muy por la labor de tolerarlas, así que se daba la vuelta para darles la espalda, que fuese lo que tuviese que ser, pero entre ellas.

-          ¿Qué hacéis? –curiosa. Ysera dudó un instante.

-          Aprendo a crear muros, para protegerme a mí o ciertas zonas… -decía con boca pequeña, aún indecisa.- Es un tipo de defensa bastante útil, parece. –miraba a Damen queriendo recibir apoyo, pero él, ahora girado a ellas, asentía sin más. Eo también hacía ese gesto.

-          Suena bien. –la de Slytherin asintió.- ¿Me lo puedes enseñar? –ahora miraba a Damen, y eso fue tan sorprendente como el hecho de que le pidiese ayuda. El chico no supo qué responder.

-          ¿Yo? –fue todo lo que salió de él. Eo asentía, bastante serena.

-          A crear muros, o lo que sea. –generalizó.- A defenderme. –Ysera se alzó en sus puntillas un instante, conteniendo luego el éxtasis que la recorría. Dividía su mirada entre ambos. Damen fruncía el ceño sin duda alguna.

-          ¿Quieres que yo te enseñe a defenderte? ¿Yo? ¿Un Dantsov? –recordaba. A Eo oír ese apellido le produjo tanta ira que le costó trabajo contenerla. Pero precisamente por uno con ese nombre estaba allí, porque no iba a dejar que él decidiese ni por ella ni por nadie.

-          Sí. –respondió.- ¿Puedes o no? –aunque eso no le suponía profesar amabilidad alguna hacia Damen. Y este era consciente de ello, lo que le producía cierto poderío respecto a la situación. No pudo evitar sonreírse, con tanto orgullo que era difícil disimularlo.

-          Saca tu varita, pues.


	43. Chapter 43

Fue un paso que les pilló por sorpresa, pero Eo estaba realmente convencida de recibir las clases que Damen aceptase darles. Muy a su disgusto estas no pudieron darse con la constancia con la que a ella le habría gustado, no al menos la primera semana.

Después de que Eo cruzase la puerta con la aprobación de Damen, este la puso en situación para tampoco retrasar a Ysera en su avance, pero a la vez no dejar a la de Hufflepuff de lado en pleno desconocimiento. Comenzó por el principio su lección, la de ese día, y aunque Eo no parecía ser receptiva de nada más que de la teoría, intentó al menos ser amable con ella.

La presencia de Eo le venía bien no solo a él. Gracias a la chica, Ysera tendría la oportunidad de practicar sus encantamientos frente a alguien al igual que de protegerse de otros tantos. El ser solo dos había dificultado mucho el aprender a manejarlos, ya que con solo Damen con ella, el que hubiese alguien supervisando era imposible. Ahora al menos ambas iban a poder descargar sus conocimientos contra la otra teniendo con el chico un vigilante en caso de que algo saliese mal. Solo esperaban, tanto Ysera como Damen, que Eo aceptase a lo que se había presentado con total conocimiento y no se dejase llevar por su odio hacia el chico.

Vieron como algo positivo que al menos se despidiese con naturalidad al finalizar la sesión, pero eso fue todo. Eo no habló con Ysera al respecto ni durante lo que quedaba de miércoles ni tampoco el jueves. Solo el viernes por la mañana la de Hufflepuff mandaba una pregunta al aire a su amiga cuando Storm no estaba por allí.

-           ¿Cuándo es la siguiente sesión? –era directa. Esperaban a que Storm acabase de hablar con Kenzie, su compañera de Quidditch, a la puerta del Gran Comedor.- He estado mirando unos libros y tengo algunos hechizos que quiero practicar. –Ysera sintió sorpresa a la par que excitación.

-           ¿Unos libros? –se sentía en conexión. Eo se sonrojó, sin querer seguir por ahí.- No lo sé. Mañana hay partido así que al menos hasta el domingo o después dudo que Damen esté en condiciones de entrenarnos. Ya bastante tiene con entrenar al equipo.

-           Pensaba que eran tres capitanes.

-           Lo son, pero obviamente no va a dejar tirado a Slytherin para entrenarnos a nosotras en clandestinidad—

-           No lo decía por eso, claro que no va a dejarles… -esperaron un rato más.

-           ¿Y tu hermano? –ahora preguntaba Ysera. Era cierto que la semana había comenzado con unos Teren y Darrow bastante desaparecidos,  pero a mediados de semana ambos habían vuelto a la normalidad para de repente evaporarse de nuevo. Eo se encogía de hombros.

-           Supongo que andan liados con sus cosas… -Ysera no pudo evitar dirigir la mirada a la mesa de su casa. Alexander seguía sin dar señales de vida.

-           Hace mucho que no le veo… -Eo entendió la referencia.- No sé si me alegra o me preocupa.

-           Tranquila, mañana volverá, si no lo hace hoy.

-           ¿Por qué?

-           El partido. Dudo que Alexander se pierda uno.

Y aun así la garantía de Eo no era suficiente. En clase de Aparición, Ysera no pudo evitar preguntar a Damen por el paradero de su hermano. Este, con cierta frialdad, volvía a contarle que Alexander estaba encerrado en casa perfeccionando su técnica mental en la medida de lo posible, así que mucha novedad no había. Salvo que él también imaginaba su presencia para el partido.

Decidió así centrarse en la lección de Rannier. Quedaba una semana, solo una de clase para que su graduado en la materia pudiese darse. Y era curioso, porque una clase atrás, ese mismo miércoles, Ysera había salido del aula con bastante convicción, aliviada y sin presión de cara a ello. Solo le quedaba ser capaz de aparecerse con seres humanos y todo estaría hecho, pero… No parecía ser capaz de llegar a ello.

Se había aparecido fuera de Hogwarts, gracias al permiso constante de Rannier, cargando desde agua, hasta una pila de libros, un cuenco de frutas -que de primeras no llegaron en un buen estado- variadas, y la lechuza grisácea del propio Rannier, siendo esto el último test a superar antes de ponerse manos a la obra con las personas. Ashes, el ave, había llegado en perfecto estado tanto a destino como a origen en las manos de los cuatro estudiantes. Cada cual había tenido más pudor a la hora de transportarse con ella, y en cambio Rannier contaba con total seguridad sobre ellos para permitirles hacerlo. Christopher había propuesto aparecerse con sus propias mascotas, para al menos así no poner en peligro la vida de Ashes, pero Rannier se había negado y les había demostrado que no había nada que temer.

Ahora Ysera se colocaba frente a Hellen, cogiéndola de las manos con fuerza, e intentaba que tanto su presencia como la suya desapareciesen del aula de las mazmorras en la que se encontraban para llegar al Gran Comedor. Rannier les había propuesto empezar por algo cercano, en caso de tragedia, así que el comedor les había parecido el lugar idóneo para ello.

Pero por muy idílico que resultase en su mente, la práctica no llegaba a darse de ninguna de las maneras. No se sentía confiada, más bien el temor era lo que la acompañaba mientras agarraba las manos de su compañera. Hellen no parecía mostrar pudor ante la idea de quedar decapitada o descuartizada en mil pedazos si eso salía mal, de hecho Ysera tampoco temía por su propia vida en el caso de que la de Ravenclaw tuviese que llevársela a ella. El miedo residía en aquel que tuviese que llevar la aparición a cabo.

Ysera no era capaz de concentrarse. El horror de poder matar a alguien en el intento le hacía no ser capaz de siquiera aparecerse ella en soledad. Cuanto más cerca estaba de lograrlo, más pasos atrás daba. Una de las veces, hasta soltó las manos de Hellen juso antes de ella misma acudir al Gran Comedor. Apenas estuvo allí unos segundos, regresó al aula para comprobar que su compañera seguía viva, que no la había dejado perdida en alguna dimensión.

A Rannier no le parecía nada preocupante. Christopher estuvo a punto de conseguir trasladar a Damen junto a él pero, al igual que Ysera, daba marcha atrás justo antes, e igual hacía Hellen con ella. En cambio Damen no supuso ninguna sorpresa, como acostumbraba. El chico cargó con Christopher al primer intento, recibiendo la felicitación de su compañero en el propio salón antes de regresar al aula y recibirla del resto. Ysera le sonreía abiertamente, ya había experimentado la aparición con él así que nada de asombro. Rannier parecía saberlo tan bien como ella porque tampoco pronunció una palabra de sorpresa al respecto.

-           Tenéis que ganaros vuestra propia confianza de cara al miércoles. Parece que todos contáis con que el otro puede hacer algo que vosotros no y en realidad todos estáis al mismo nivel. Bueno, todos… -miró de reojo a Damen. Este bajó la mirada con cierta vergüenza.- Ya me entendéis. –palmeó.- Confiad en vosotros mismos, hacedlo y el miércoles podréis apareceros. El viernes será la prueba final, depende de cómo lo hagáis os daré el permiso para graduaros o no. Así que tomáoslo en serio. –se despidió de ellos dando una palmada sobre la espalda de ambas chicas para pasar entre medias y dirigirse a la salida. Les dejó solos acompañados de su presión, poco a poco fueron abandonando la clase.

A Ysera le habría gustado compartir algunas palabras más con Damen tras aquella sesión pero Hellen la retenía y el muchacho parecía tener prisa por ir a practicar sobre la escoba, así que lo dejó pasar. Conversó con su compañera sobre cómo intentar dominar la aparición conjunta de cara al miércoles siguiente y tras ello se dirigió a Adivinación.

Le vino bien desconectar. Demasiada presión a su espalda tras la desastrosa clase con Rannier, así que la sesión pasiva de Bonnei le resultó placentera. La profesora había pedido un análisis detallado del Tarot para ese fin de semana, creando un caos de respuestas ya fuese por la inutilidad del sistema o por la torpeza de los alumnos. Al menos los resultados fueron, cuanto menos, entretenidos, pues más de uno era contrario al de su compañero y, la posibilidad de que ninguno se diese era una broma continua.

Para desgracia de otros, no todos compartían las risas de última hora.

Storm había querido ir a volar, antes de que el último entrenamiento de Slytherin se diese esa tarde, pero Teren la había retenido. El muchacho, que por fin se dejaba ver, no daba explicaciones a su ausencia pero pedía por favor adelantar la sesión de entrenamiento de Storm del sábado a ese día.

Parecía ser que Darrow tenía que acudir al Ministerio a la mañana siguiente, lo que le impedía poder estar en la sede trabajando con tranquilidad, ya que tenía que estar alerta a cualquier novedad. Ambos fueron a San Mungo y allí siguieron trabajando en sus últimos avances. Habían conseguido llevar a cabo una crema que regeneraba al sesenta por ciento la pérdida de ciertas partes del cuerpo, sobre todo faciales. Orejas, nariz, labio… Solían ser zonas que recibían en mayor o menor medida el resquicio de alguna maldición, y con esa pomada habían conseguido que estos se regenerasen en el acto de alguna forma u otra, al igual que los dedos. Esto incitado por un Klapp que en su última visita a la sede había insistido en ello, ya que no era la primera vez que sus manos corrían peligro en las defensas y eso, como buscador de Quidditch, era “una tragedia peor que perder cualquier otra parte del cuerpo”.

Cuando se vieron satisfechos con el resultado, el trabajo pasó a un segundo plano para dar paso al descanso que aquello les permitía. Teren quiso poner al día sus archivos del ordenador con los últimos datos del día y Storm le hizo compañía. Su padre tenía uno de esos, y los había visto más de una vez, pero nunca había usado uno. Miró fascinada el cómo Teren lo manejaba, pese a la simpleza de la tarea a ella le resultaba asombroso.

-           Créeme, no estoy haciendo nada. –enfatizaba.- Solo abro archivos y copio palabras.

-           Yo no sé usar uno de esos. –miraba al ratón.- Para mí ya es mucho. –Teren se hizo al lado.

-           Va, cógelo, ya verás que te decepcionas. –animada, fue a echar mano del pequeño cacharro. Lo movió con delicadeza, viendo como la flecha de la pantalla se movía en función del gesto de su mano. Luego miró al ratón para colocar su dedo en el lado izquierdo, como le había visto hacer. Pulsó varias veces sobre el dibujo de una hoja y esta se abrió. Sonrió ilusionada.

-           ¡Ey! –le señalaba. Teren reía.

-           No te ofendas pero esto es lo más absurdo que he visto en mucho tiempo, en serio, si supieses de la simpleza de lo que acabas de hacer, no te emocionarías.

-           ¡Cállate! A mí me resulta infinitamente más simple el crear luz con mi varita, no me reiría de un Muggle que se ilusionase por hacerlo por primera vez.

-           Un Muggle no podría crear luz con una varita.

-           Pero yo puedo abrir archivos en un ordenador. –aún con ilusión. Teren rio de nuevo.

-           Vale, te dejo disfrutarlo. No me puedo creer que teniendo un padre Muggle no hayas tocado uno en tu vida.

-           Mi padre no nos deja tocar su ordenador, tal vez porque una vez mi tío intentó encenderlo y lo hizo estallar en pedazos. –el de Ravenclaw desorbitó su mirada.

-           ¿¡Cómo es posible?! ¡Solo hay que tocar un botón! –reían.

-           Eso mismo gritó mi padre. –Teren no daba crédito.- En fin, ha sido un día productivo. –estaba cansada, quería ir a cenar. Ya había creado una pomada regeneradora y usado un ordenador por primera vez., así que sus logros del día se habían cumplido.- Deberíamos volver.

-           Te llevo, pero he de quedarme un poco más.

-           ¿Por qué?

-           Quiero avanzar otras cosas. –ella asintió.- Por cierto ¿Cómo vais con Alquimia? –esa satisfacción que le había producido el conseguir los hitos previos se esfumaba al recordar su catastrófico avance en la materia.

-           Fatal. Estamos con la tierra, y la verdad es que es una mezcla de Herbología y Pociones que desprestigia mucho a ambas. –él sonreía.

-           El trabajo de la tierra es el más aburrido de los cuatro.

-           No le veo mucha diferencia al agua.

-           Es curioso que no os guste a ninguna. Quiero decir… -le costaba imaginárselo.- Tú, que amas las pociones, y Eo, que ama los elementos. Algo no me cuadra.

-           ¿No sabes eso de que un maestro puede arruinar tu amor por una asignatura? Deberías darnos clase tú, hiciste que Eo se interesase medianamente en las pociones, seguramente lo conseguirías con la Alquimia.

-           Por mí no hay problema, os puedo ayudar cuando queráis. –Storm no supo qué decir. Daba igual que hubiese sido su deseo, que hasta se hubiese planteado pedirle ayuda, que Teren aceptase así sin más la dejaba un poco descolocada.

-           Vaya, gracias.

-           No hay de qué. Además, nos ayudaría a avanzar aún más aquí. A mí lo que sé de Alquimia me aporta mucho.

-           Vale, pues… hablaré con Eo y te iremos diciendo ¿vale? –él se encogió de hombros asintiendo, antes de girarse a apagar su ordenador. Storm le observaba, sin poder evitar pensar en el contexto de todo aquello, o al menos en uno de ellos.- ¿De verdad que no te supone ningún problema?

-           No, tranquila, llevo bastante bien las clases. –no fardaba, más bien era obvio. Cerraba pestañas en su ordenador sin girarse. Storm se sonreía.

-           No, si no lo digo por las clases…-él la miró de reojo con cierta duda.- No sé,  no sé cómo están las cosas con Eo, no quiero ponerte en un aprieto. –al principio, Teren no entendía nada.

-           ¿Con Eo? ¿Aprieto de qué? –se había vuelto a girar a la pantalla para regresar sobre su cuerpo a Storm con temor.- Por qué lo dices. –su pregunta iba a más, al  igual que el rojo de sus mejillas. Storm aguantó de nuevo las ganas de reír.- ¿Te lo ha contado? –era obvio que lo sabía, solo que no por la boca que esperaba. La chica claramente no quería contarle quién era el confesor, pero su silencio era delatador.- Le mato. –supo.- Imbécil de mierda, por qué no sabe—

-           Oye, que tampoco me dijo gran cosa, no te pongas así.

-           ¿Que no me ponga así? ¿Qué te ha contado?

-           Que te intentó besar y que le hiciste la cobra. –el chico cayó abatido sobre la mesa. Ella rio al fin, sin tampoco enfatizar en ello para no hacerle tanto daño.- Tranquilo, yo te entiendo. No es el momento. –él seguía sollozando. Pero, pobre Eo, habrá tenido que ser duro—

-           ¿Por qué no os vais un poco a la mier—

-           ¡Eh!

-           ¡¿Qué pasa conmigo?! ¡¿Acaso no es duro para mí?! –le daba demasiado realismo a su dolor, haciendo sentir mal a Storm, que solo había buscado bromear. Recuperó cierta seriedad.- Créeme, quiero estar con ella, pero no ahora. No me apetecen más muertes a mi alrededor, tengo suficiente con mis padres. –Storm bajó la mirada.

-           No pretendía, bueno, lo siento. –resumió. Él negó, apagando ya finalmente la pantalla. Volviendo al frente. Ciertamente decepcionado con la situación.

-           Estamos bien, si te sirve de información… -recuperaba.- Lo hemos hablado. Somos adultos. No quiero arriesgar nada ahora, y tampoco me veo en condiciones de tener una relación. Creo que es lo último que quiero, si te soy sincero…

-           ¿No has pensado que tal vez te ayude? O sea… no una relación como tal, pero… No sé, tal vez, el poder estar con ella—

-           ¿Y estar pensando en que Alexander podría matarla en cada momento? No, gracias, bastante tengo con pensar en ello ya teniéndola de amiga. –ella bajó la mirada, disgustada en parte por su negativismo.

-           Pero al fin y al cabo ambos sentís lo que sentís, que estéis juntos o no, no va a cambiar la cosa, quiero decir, tu miedo o no. Si le pasase algo, a la que le pasa es Eo, sea amiga o algo más… es la misma persona. –incidía.

-           Sí, pero no sé, estar con ella puede atraerle mayor desgracia que el tenerla solo de amiga, al menos de cara a Alexander. No sé, me voy a dormir más tranquilo así. Intenta ponerte en mi lugar, intenta imaginarte ir a una defensa y que en vez de Darrow tu amigo fuese Darrow algo más, digo yo que la sensación sería muy diferente pese a ser la misma persona. –Storm sintió el estómago dándole una vuelta completa. Ni pestañeó.

-           ¿Perdón? –no quiso tartamudear. Él la miraba con obviedad y desprecio.

-           ¿Te crees que nací ayer o algo? Se te nota a la legua. Igual que a él. –no supo qué le llamó más la atención, si la primera parte de la frase o la última.

-           No sé a qué te refieres—

-           ¿No? Dímelo tú pues, porque la impresión que das es bien clara, pero tal vez estamos todos equivocados. Sobre todo sabiendo lo que vas haciendo por ahí. –Ahora lo que le daba vueltas era la cabeza. Se sintió mareada. No era posible que Darrow le hubiese contado lo del beso, era incapaz de imaginarlo, pero… a la vez, el chico le había confesado a ella lo de Eo y Teren, así que todo en realidad podía suceder.

-           ¿Te lo ha contado? –el rostro del muchacho era claro. Storm no daba crédito.

-           Todo el mundo lo sabe, no es que sea un secreto, vaya, no sé, lo hiciste a la vista de todos, fuiste bastante obvia—

-           ¿De todos? Solo estabas tú ahí, y solo fue un beso, me equivoqué en hacerlo y ya, no sé por qué es la comidilla de—

-           ¡¿Has besado a Darrow?! –su sorpresa era tan clara como el asombro ahora en Storm. Su gesto dejaba como obvio que esa información era nueva para él, tanto que le incapacitaba el habla. La teoría de Storm caía en picado, Teren no sabía nada, no al menos antes de ella irse de la lengua, la cual ahora se mordía avergonzada. Él empezó a reír aún anonadado.- Dime que es una broma.

-           De qué narices estabas hablando si no. –no se podía creer que le hubiese tomado el pelo. O peor, que se hubiese podido ella equivocar. Teren aún compartía asombro.

-           ¡¿De que arriesgaste tu vida por salvarle en la defensa?! –algo tan simple como aquello. Storm sintió rabia.- ¿Que todo el mundo lo sabe? ¿Y que es obvio que lo hiciste porque sientes algo por él? –le retiró la mirada.- Ay, Merlín, que le has besado—

-           Cállate.

-           O sea que va en serio, te gusta de verdad—

-           ¿Qué no has entendido de que me equivoqué—

-           ¿Has dicho que estaba yo delante? –recuperaba.- ¿Cuándo narices ha pasado eso que no me he enterado? –tensión acompañó a Storm en sus palabras.

-           Bueno, fue… Cuando os fuisteis a… -no sabía continuar.- Justo antes de que os fueseis a tu casa. –resumió. Teren recapituló. Luego, asintió, sin darle importancia.

-           Ya, bueno, no estaba yo como para fijarme en esas cosas, creo.

-           Y yo no debería haberlo hecho, y menos en ese momento.

-           Bueno, temías por su vida, es normal, te salió el amor de dentro. –Storm achinó la mirada. Él ahora no quería reír.- ¿Cómo fue? ¿Le suplicaste regresar con vida para que tu corazón no se rompiese en—

-           Eres un imbécil, no sé si lo sabes. –le dio la espalda, yendo a recoger sus cosas. Él ahora sí reía.- Eo merece algo mejor que tú, sin duda.

-           Oh, venga, no seas así. Yo no te niego lo mío, tú podrías ser generosa y compartir tus sentí—

-           No tengo sentimientos que compartir ¿vale? No siento nada por Darrow. Ya está. –cerró su macuto. Teren fue con ella, aún con media sonrisa. Storm odiaba no poder evadirse de aquello, tener que depender de él para regresar a Hogwarts. Le tenía a su lado, mirándola con ojos jugosos. Ella sentía calor en todo el rostro, no tenía escapatoria.- Te estoy diciendo la verdad.

-           ¿Entonces fue un beso fraternal o…? –Storm puso los ojos en blanco, Teren rio.

-           Mira, le besé porque tenía miedo ¿vale? Sí, pensé que sentía algo por él, pero ya está, es cosa del pasado, es una tontería y él es un idiota engreído de mierda, así que—

-           Vamos ahí, destrózale. –ironizaba, riendo.- Madre mía, cómo le has puesto en un segundo.

-           Es lo que es.

-           ¿A qué viene ese cambio? Creo que Darrow sigue siendo el mismo que te hizo besarl—

-           Deja de hablar del beso ¿quieres? Y tal vez es el mismo, pero yo no le conocía como tal.

-           ¿A qué te refieres?

-           A que el otro día me dejó claro que todo lo que pudiese haber sentido por él es mentira, porque tenía una idea equivocada de él.

-           ¿Qué narices ha hecho? –Teren había cambiado el foco de su juicio. Ahora todo recaía en Darrow, claramente confiaba en Storm hasta ese punto más que en las capacidades de su amigo.

-           En su momento me disculpé por besarle, y él dijo que daba igual, que no le daba importancia, y yo hasta lo agradecí ¿sabes? Porque pensé que en parte se podría haber enfadado, y con motivo, pero mira, estaba mal y decidió dejarlo de lado. Y el otro día va y me viene con tonterías, preguntándome que por qué le besé, provocándome y amenazándome con besarme de él de vuelta, como si fuese un adolescente creído al que le da igual incomodar a la gente. –Teren tardó unos segundos en reír por lo bajo. Ahora era Storm quien juzgaba.- ¿De qué te ríes?

-           De ti. Y de Darrow. De ambos. Sois bastante idiotas.

-           Vaya, gracias—

-           Darrow siempre actúa así cuando está confuso, no se lo tengas en cuenta, es un idiota en ese aspecto, se pone nervioso.

-           ¿Nervioso? Le vi bastante seguro de sí mismo—

-           Porque es Darrow Brice, si algo tiene él es fachada. –Storm le burló, imitando su voz.- Ahora entiendo que el otro día estuviese tan nervioso. Hablábamos de cosas de estas, y parecía un poco confuso. No hace mucho del beso, si dices que fue cuando… -no acabó la frase.- Así que andará aún—

-           No le excuses ¿quieres? Fue un cretino—

-           Si no te lo discuto, solo intento explicarte por qué lo hizo. ¿Ha seguido actuando así?

-           ¿Cuándo? No da señales de vida. –Teren rio.

-           Cierto. Pero en fin, en serio, no se lo tengas en cuenta. Le gustas, y seguramente que hablase conmigo de relaciones le habrá hecho recordar que le besases y pues… En fin, le habrá pillado por sorpresa, dudo que él estuviese pensando en lo que siente por ti antes de que le besases, tiene demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Pero eres muy el tipo de persona que le gusta, así que—

-           Deja de decir que le gusto ¿vale? Ni que fuésemos niños de quince años—

-           ¿Acaso estás enamorada? Porque eso es más—

-           ¡Cállate ya! Te he dicho que no siento nada por Darrow.

-           No sientes nada por el Darrow cretino que te encontraste, pero ya te he dicho que eso es fachada, Darrow sigue siendo ese chico que te hizo besarle—

-           Quiero volver al castillo. –le ofrecía su mano. Él reía.

-           Vale, veo que el tema incomoda—

-           Claro que incomoda ¿Quieres seguir hablando de Eo? –se encogió de hombros.

-           No tengo nada que ocultar. Ella ya lo sabe, así que—

-           Oh, te detesto, en serio. –buscó su mano y la cogió con fuerza. Acto seguido, ambos pisaron suelo de piedra sobre el vestíbulo de Hogwarts. Storm se soltó con furia.- Agradecería que no hablases de esto con él, si es posible.

-           No soy vosotros, yo no voy sacando estos temas a los demás.

-           Sí, ves de santo, que a lo mejor te creo. –él rio, dejándola marchar en libertad.

Storm no pudo quitarse la incomodidad encima por el resto de la tarde. A disgusto suyo su actitud se vio reflejada en el entrenamiento de Slytherin. Para empezar, llegó tarde, algo que nadie pareció echarle en cara pero que ella se recordaba lo suficiente en su puesta en marcha.

Fue en busca de Kenzie para que esta le pusiese al tanto de cómo habían preparado la sesión. Los cazadores estaban practicando jugadas claves mientras que los guardianes suplentes practicaban situaciones de riesgo. Damen, por su parte, andaba perdido con los golpeadores y la Snitch, al igual que sus compañeros de puesto. No había rastro de los Warren, y eso al menos era una garantía de tranquilidad.

Se puso manos a la obra con sus compañeros para que la sesión se diese en plena armonía. Fue una tanda larga, asumieron que el entrenamiento había llegado a su fin cuando el cuerpo de los guardianes ya decía basta. Hasta ese momento, Storm no se había dado cuenta de que en las gradas había visitas. No solo miembros de Slytherin presenciaban el entrenamiento, también gente de Hufflepuff, ajenos a su equipo, parecían analizar los que se les venía encima. Todos permanecían separados, solo dos miembros de ambas casas parecían compartir asiento, algo que sin duda no la sorprendió. Se acercó antes de descender.

-           ¿Qué hacéis aquí? –Ysera aplaudía alegre a su guardiana mientras que Eo se limitaba a saludar, disgustada al asumir que su casa iba a perder, como todos veían venir.

-           No nos apetece estudiar, y hemos venido a apoyar al equipo antes del—

-           Has venido a apoyar al equipo. –Corregía Eo. Storm rio.

-           Va, no pierdas la fe tan pronto. –la guardiana intentaba animar a la chica. Esta miraba rencorosa.- Tenéis buenos golpeadores—

-           Sí, y o tiran a Damen de la escoba o el maldito cogerá la Snitch antes de que yo llegue a sentarme. –ambas chicas de Slytherin rieron.

-           ¿Tan superior es? –seguía sin comprender del todo el talento en el Quidditch, pero Storm y Eo no mostraron dudas.

-           No es que sea superior, es que encima nosotros estrenamos buscador, así que perderemos seguro. –Kenzie dio una voz a Storm desde el césped, esta asintió en la lejanía.

-           Os veo fuera ¿vale? –la vieron descender y ellas decidieron hacer lo mismo. De camino al exterior de las gradas, Eo fue explicando a Ysera el por qué Hufflepuff estaba a años luz de Slytherin de cara al partido. Aseguraba que por muy bueno que fuese el duo de golpeadores y por muy aceptable que fuese su guardiana, las cazadoras de Slytherin y, sin duda, Damen, eran muy superiores al resto. Como resumen, Eo le recordaba que ni siquiera Gryffindor había sido capaz de pararles los pies, y eso era sinónimo de superioridad para Slytherin. Ysera era consciente de que no era una novedad, ya había escuchado muchas veces que en años anteriores, la presencia de Alexander hacía imposible para el resto el siquiera cuestionarse la victoria. Ahora con el menor de los Dantsov parecía que la cosa no había variado mucho. Debía ser algo que ambos portaban en los genes, como muchos decían.

-           Al menos Damen no es Alexander… -esa frase siempre aparecía en sus vidas de una forma u otra, ya fuese en temas personales o en los deportivos. Damen no era Alexander, aunque no siempre eso beneficiaba en algo. En Quidditch, fuesen diferentes o no, ambos significaban victoria. Eo fue a asentirla al salir al césped exterior, pero la sensación que le había hecho escuchar aquello y el tener en frente a Alexander, no le permitía pronunciar palabra. Se habían olvidado del rostro del de Slytherin, de una forma u otra. El verle de nuevo era como recuperar a un viejo enemigo. El chico esperaba a la salida del túnel, obviamente a Damen, con medio uniforme de su casa: pantalones, camisa, chaleco y corbata. Como si estuviesen en pleno septiembre, el frío no parecía afectarle. Miraba ahora descarado a Eo e Ysera, que habían perdido las ganas de esperar a Storm. La de Hufflepuff tenía esperanzas en que Alexander no tuviese interés alguno en interactuar con ellas, que algo en él le impidiese el paso, aunque fuese el recuerdo de Teren. Pero a desgracia suya alguien de entre los tres parecía querer hablar.

-           Vaya, sigues vivo. –juzgó a Ysera en su fuero interno por dirigirle la palabra. La de Slytherin sentía tanta ira que no había podido resistirlo. Alexander, con las manos en los bolsillos, alzó una ceja acompañando el asombro de oírla pronunciar palabra.

-           Vaya, sabes hablar. A veces se me olvida. –Eo permanecía un paso más alejada de Ysera, que le encaraba.- Ya sabes, con eso de que a veces te crees que puedes hacer algo pero luego te das cuenta de que no eres nadie y se te pasa.

-           ¿Qué tal en casa? ¿Muchas pesadillas? –sabía perfectamente a qué refería, y por eso el gesto del chico se llenó de rabia. Se separó de la madera en donde se apoyaba para acercarse a ella, sin sacar las manos de sus bolsillos. Guardando en sí mismo las ganas que tenía de atacarla.

-           ¿Y tú? ¿Has hablado con tus padres recientemente? –a Ysera le era más complicado el fingir naturalidad. La clara amenaza controlaba sus emociones, al igual que su respiración. Retenía el aire en su pecho sin querer soltarlo, incompatible con su falso gesto de calma. Eo tiró de su brazo, queriendo echarla hacia atrás para evitar que aquello fuese a más. Varios rostros de su casa y de la de su amiga se alejaban de allí sin poder evitar echar un ojo. Alexander juzgaba el gesto de Eo para aprovecharse de ello.- Haz caso a tu amiga, es mejor que te estés calladita. –sin duda lo que Eo quería era que Ysera dejase de hablar con él, pero lo que no aceptaba era que Alexander la usase como excusa.

-           También es mejor cuando tú no apareces por aquí, podrías volver a tu casa a esconderte. –le pudo la rabia, así que sus palabras se escaparon de su boca. Ahora a quien Alexander encaraba era a ella, con la misma rabia en sus ojos, con la misma vena de su cuello marcada por la tensión. Era increíble para ella cómo su altura parecía duplicarse a medida que la sensación empeoraba en su entorno. El chico tenía una capacidad innata por hacer sentir a cualquiera un ser indefenso a su lado. Lo conseguía con tan solo estar presente, y esto empeoraba a medida que Alexander disfrutaba aún más del momento.

-           Bueno, Eo, veo que tú también te dignas a hablar ahora ¿a qué se debe el privilegio que me otorgas al escuchar las bobadas que sueltas por la boca? –Eo tragó saliva. Si Alexander quería desquitarse con Ysera, con Eo no iba a ser menos. La rabia hacia ambas era bien diferentes, originada en motivos muy dispares, pero al fin del día el dañar a una o la otra le otorgaba en igual medida un gozo con el que soñaba. El imaginarse el placer que le recorrería el cuerpo si pudiese hacerlo en ese mismo momento, el ver la cara de Darrow o Teren si él pudiese… Sintió un calambre recorriendo su columna que le devolvió a la tierra. Este llegó a su cuello, y se extendió por sus venas. Sintió ardor por todo su cuerpo, cerró los ojos en el acto, girando el rostro a un lado, como si fuese Eo la que le causase tanto dolor. Sintió que sus rodillas se partían, pero no iba a caer al suelo. Reconocía esa sensación, esa horrible sensación que ahora le perforaba el cuerpo. Se concentró, como tanto se había esforzado en conseguir. Lo expulsó de sí, y luego se giró, libre de reconocerlo todo. A su espalda estaba Teren, a unos metros de distancia, junto a un Darrow que compartía su gesto. Mirándole con amenaza. Alexander cogió todo el aire que había perdido con la tortura.- Stringer. –le saludaba, irónico.- Me alegra verte de nuevo.

-           Siento no compartir el sentir. –la rabia de Alexander era muy obvia. Teren había vuelto a entrar a su mente, a desgracia suya, pese a que esa vez había sido capaz de expulsarle.- ¿Todo bien en casa? ¿Has practicado mucho? –provocaba. Alexander sonrió.

-           Oh, sí. –confesaba, sin vergüenza. Luego daba un paso al frente.- ¿Qué tal tú? ¿Qué tal en casa? –en ese instante, Darrow sintió alegría al recordar que poseía la varita de Teren. Esa tranquilidad se esfumó al recordar que su amigo no necesitaba arma alguna para dañar a nadie. Estuvo alerta, esperando no tener que intervenir, controlando también sus ganas por partirle la cara en mil pedazos al de Slytherin. Teren había cerrado sus manos en dos puños en los que descargaba su rabia. Volvía a tener de cara al asesino de sus padres y con ello todos los recuerdos, la ira, y la imagen en plenitud de detalles de cómo ambos perdían la vida. Al igual que Ysera, a él no le resultaba tan fácil mostrar frialdad cuando el dolor de su cuerpo era tan obvio. Alexander sonreía aún más, orgulloso. Hasta que oyó su nombre.

-           Alexander. –solo Ysera y Eo se giraron, ni Darrow ni Teren hicieron amago siquiera por desviar la mirada de Alexander, y este no tenía ningún interés en mirar a su hermano. Damen alertaba desde la salida, con sus ropas cambiadas ya y su pelo alborotado tras la ducha. Este pareció secarse en dos segundos a causa del calor que debía proporcionarle la tensión de ver aquello. Finalmente, Alexander dio la espalda a Teren para mirarle a él.- Suficiente por hoy. –censuró. Echó a caminar sin mirar ni a Eo ni Ysera. A su espalda salía Storm, que caminaba a paso lento sin querer entender del todo qué pasaba por allí. Damen llegó a Alexander, recibiendo así la mirada de Darrow y Teren, que no parecían diferir mucho de la de su propio hermano. Aunque ese terminó pareciendo ser más receptivo, siguiendo el gesto de Damen para acompañar su paso e irse de allí. Causó la misma sorpresa que para otros no aportaba. Eo y Storm claramente se asombraban al ver a Alexander ceder ante su hermano de esa forma, sin embargo los otros dos muchachos e Ysera parecían acostumbrado a sus ojos. Finalmente se quedaron solos. Darrow suspiró.

-           Pensaba que no ibas a volver a hacer eso. –claramente no aprobaba que su amigo hubiese entrado en la mente de Alexander, y menos para torturarle. Teren miraba a Eo con la misma vergüenza que sentía al oír a su amigo, como si ella misma también se lo estuviese echando en cara.

-           No puedo evitarlo. –y sentía que así era. El haberle visto encarar a Eo le había hecho perder cualquier tipo de control.- Da gracias que luego no le he partido la cara. –y eso en el fondo Darrow sí que lo agradecía.

-           Poco a poco. –ironizó. Las tres chicas fueron hacia ellos, y ninguna quería hablar del tema, mucho menos Storm, que prefería desconocer lo ocurrido.

-           Sigues vivo. –anunciaba a Darrow, mientras echaban a andar.

-           He estado liado. –no parecía de humor. Se preguntaba si se debía al encuentro con Alexander o si venía de lejos.

-           ¿Todo bien? –Ysera se unía a la conversación, agarrándose a su brazo.

-           Mucho lío. –escueto. Claramente debía de haber algo más. El propio Darrow quiso cambiar de tema.- ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento? –miraba a Storm. Esta se encogía de hombros.

-           Bien, supongo.

-           Claro, como es Hufflepuff ni os esforzáis.

-           ¡Eh! –su hermana se giraba a él amenazante. Él fingía un brinco de terror. Ambas Slytherin se sonrieron.

-           Vamos bastante bien. –confesaba Storm.

-           Qué alegría… -sarcástico.

-           ¿Vendrás a verlo? –interesada, preguntó. Él asintió.

-           Claro, con una pancarta de tejón, si puedo. –Ysera reía a su lado.

-           Qué honor. El gran Darrow Brice nos odia. –Storm hablaba con Ysera, esta asentía fingiendo el orgullo.

-           Tenemos que ser muy buenos si eso pasa.

-           ¿Tenemos? ¿Qué haces tú? –Darrow preguntaba.

-           Apoyar.

-           No sabes ni montarte en una escoba.

-           Eh, saber sé, otra cosa es que prefiera estar sobre la tierra.

-           Sigo sin ver en qué te incluye eso respecto a ganar o perder.

-           No seas desagradecido, hay que tener en cuenta al populacho, sin sus aplausos no seríais nadie. –Storm reía.

-           No me tomes por lo que no soy, pero cuando estoy sobre la escoba me da bastante igual si hay gente aplaudiéndome o no.

-           Eso es porque nadie te aplaude. –Teren, desde el frente, decía. Las chicas rieron, Darrow no, claramente.

-           En realidad lo que menos le hacen es aplaudirle, y lo sabes. –Eo, a su lado, puntualizaba.- Varias pedidas de mano, varios gritos que parecen más bien otra cosa… -volvieron a reír, esta vez Storm no tanto, y menos cuando Teren se giraba a ella con una ceja alzada para ver su reacción. Esta contuvo la rabia y él la risa. Darrow se encogía de hombros.

-           Eso, ves, me anima más.

-           ¿A ti no te animan? –Ysera entrecomillaba, mirando a Storm. Esta fruncía el ceño.

-           ¿Así? No, por Merlín, y doy las gracias.

-           Todos sabemos que si alguien silbase a Storm mientras estuviese en la escoba, ella le lanzaría una maldición. –Eo aportó. Todos asintieron, incluida ella.

-           No puedo arriesgar a que me distraigan, soy guardiana.

-           Creo que debería contratar a alguien para que te silbe entonces. –Darrow apuntó, mirándola de reojo antes de reír. Ella no quiso acompañarle, ya lo hacían los demás.- Me encargaré de ello mañana.

-           Podemos silbarla ambos. –Eo proponía. Darrow ofrecía la palma de su mano para que su hermana la chocase.

-           Trato hecho.

-           ¿Sabes qué? Se me han quitado las ganas de que vengas al partido. –Storm siguió.

-           Ah, que tenías ganas. –provocaba. Ella siguió el juego.

-           Claro, no hay nada mejor que ver tu cara y la de los tuyos cuando ganamos. Me gusta más recordar la que pusiste cuando os ganamos a vosotros, pero ganar a Hufflepuff será suficiente. –Ysera rio, al igual que Eo y Teren al frente. Darrow miraba sin querer hacerlo a Storm, que a su vez mantenía la compostura soberbia. Él negó.

-           A veces te odio. –se desquitó del gesto riéndole al comentario, sin poder ahora evitarlo más. Él la siguió, en menor medida, aún dolido por sus palabras. Storm no pudo evitar recordar su conversación con Teren y eso le devolvió de nuevo a la realidad. A cómo en ese momento ignoraba cualquier actuación molesta por parte del chico, a cómo todo lo demás volvía a adquirir valor. A su risa y a su comentario. A que Teren aseguraba… No quiso pensar en ello, y sin embargo no podía deshacerse del recuerdo. Ni del de su beso. A veces la odiaba, decía. Se sonrió, queriendo responder lo mismo. Sin ser capaz de sentirlo lo más mínimo, como en el fondo bien sabía que él tampoco. Mintió, ella en voz baja.

-           Y yo a ti.


	44. Chapter 44

El cómo podía estar tan nerviosa, lo desconocía. Pero lo estaba, y eso le había impedido descansar en condiciones. Lo poco que había dormido quedaba anclado a su cama una vez se hubo puesto en pie. Ysera, en cambio, parecía perdida en su imaginación mientras descansaba profundamente.

Fue a darse una ducha, para despejarse, cargando con ella los ropajes más básicos a los que pudo echar mano: unos vaqueros y un jersey blanco. Al fin y al cabo se los cambiaría a media mañana para enfundarse en su uniforme de guardiana. Regresó luego al dormitorio, a prisas, como si tuviese demasiadas cosas que hacer. Ysera aún dormía de manera plácida a escasos metros de su cama, con Cereal aún descansando al lado de su cara en la almohada. Harry en cambio había decidido dejar el sueño atrás para ir con ella.

Se subió a su hombro mientras Storm se miraba al espejo junto a la cama de su amiga. Se susurraba a sí misma, se autoconvencía de sus capacidades de cara al partido. Cómo era posible que el enfrentarse a un rival menor como era Hufflepuff le supusiese más temblor que el encuentro ante Gryffindor en el que debutaba.

Daba pequeños pasos, hacia delante, luego hacia atrás. Se miraba y cerraba los ojos, recordaba las jugadas. Claramente algo había pasado en su cabeza en el breve instante en el que había dormido para que su negatividad estuviese tan aflorada aquella mañana. Se remangaba el jersey acalorada, antes de volver a bajarlo con cierto frío. Se retiraba el pelo de la cara, se lo recogía en una pinza, lo soltaba de nuevo y, acto seguido, se lo cortaba.

Harry quedó tan pasmado como ella misma. Con un simple gesto de varita, media melena negra desapareció de su cabeza. Su largo pelo ahora quedaba recortado los hombros, igual de rizado e igual de salvaje. El pygmpypuff, que normalmente habitaba en su hombro tras sus cabellos, ahora quedaba más descubierto debido a la pérdida de su velo protector. Este saltó de primeras, mirando a Storm tanto en el reflejo del espejo como en la realidad. Él tardó menos en aprobar el cambio, dando unos pequeños botes y ronroneando animadamente. Storm se vio tan divina con su gesto inesperado que no dudó en mantenerlo, pese a haber podido corregirlo de nuevo.

-           Ivy… -el aviso de su amiga la sacó del trance. Su lechuza estaba picoteando la ventana pidiendo acceso, así que con un gesto de muñeca, su varita abrió la ventana para dárselo. Esta voló hacia ella para entregarle un sobre. Ysera se recogía en su cama.- Qué hora es…

-           No serán las nueve.

-           Y qué haces des… Oh, vaya. –había sacado la cara de entre las sábanas para protestarle el no estar compartiendo sueño, haciéndola sentir mal por descansar en demasía. Sus ojos se abrieron como si el sueño se esfumase de su cuerpo al ver el corte de pelo de Storm.- Tía, qué guapa. – apoyándose sobre las palmas de su mano, se estiraba hacia arriba anonadada.- Me encanta. –quiso estirar el brazo para tocarlo, Storm le dio un manotazo.

-           No se toca. –leía el sobre, con Ysera de nuevo enfurruñada.- Es mi padre. –respondió ante la pregunta que esperaba de su amiga.

-           ¿Qué tal?

-           Tiene vacaciones la semana que viene. Dice que se irán mi madre y él a algún lugar dos semanas.

-           Oh, qué envidia.

-           ¿Qué harás tú? Por Navidad, digo…

-           Quedarme, supongo. ¿Tú?

-           Imagino que iré a casa por Navidad, pero volveré pronto. Antes de que todo mi arsenal de primos aparezca por casa.

-           Uh… -como un golpe en la boca del estómago.- Suena horrible.

-           Es peor.

-           ¿A qué se debe? –señaló al pelo, sin intención de tocarlo.

-           No lo sé. Estoy agobiada. Y me da calor. Y tengo partido, y no quiero que se me ponga en la cara. –Harry saltó de su hombro a la cama, correteando en forma de bola hacia Ysera, que lo acogía en su mano.- A él le ha gustado. –Harry asentía.

-           A mí me encanta. –Ysera aseguraba, con una sonrisa. Storm sonrió de vuelta, con cierta vergüenza causada por el orgullo.

-           Me basta, entonces.

Se sentó sobre la cama decidida a esperar a Ysera para ir ambas a desayunar. La chica siempre se tomaba aún más tiempo de lo que Storm podía imaginar para prepararse, sobre todo los fines de semana en los que el uniforme quedaba a un lado. Se había enfundado en unos pantalones ajustados blancos para ponerse arriba un jersey de cuello alto verde oscuro para, según ella, apoyar a Slytherin en condiciones. Luego con la varita, y gracias a los trucos que Storm le había enseñado cada semana, Ysera se trenzaba el pelo en forma de espiga perfecta para luego dejar caer la punta por delante. Acompañó el tocado con su diadema de la casa. Storm le dio el aprobado y, entre risas, ambas fueron al Gran Comedor.

La verdad es que ver a Ysera tan dedicada a su puesta a punto había conseguido distraer al menos a Storm unos momentos. Esto se evaporó en cuanto cruzaron la puerta del comedor y vieron el alboroto. La casa de Slytherin era más caótica que la de Hufflepuff, sin duda alguna. Cerca del rincón Dantsov, varias personas causaban gran estruendo entre risas o palabrerío. Pudieron distinguir a los Warren, que por suerte seguían sin formar parte del equipo, y también a uno de los cazadores del equipo ya en su jersey de Slytherin. A lo largo de la mesa, Kenzie, los nuevos bateadores, y el resto del plantel vestían ropas normales. Nadie parecía tener prisa. Sin embargo, no había rastro de los Dantsov, ni de uno ni del otro.

A Ysera le pareció más normal que a Storm, pues la guardiana no entendía del todo la excusa que su amiga parecía darle. Ysera se había creado en la cabeza la idea de que Damen debía de estar practicando sobre la escoba, como solía hacer antes de un partido, y que seguramente Alexander estaría con él. Parecía factible, pero a Storm todo lo sencillo que le pudiese sonar algo relacionado a Alexander, le hacía dudar.

Sobre todo en un sábado en el cual Darrow tenía que acudir al Ministerio.

Supuestamente el chico tenía que marcharse a media mañana, y sin embargo ni él ni Teren aparecieron por el Gran Comedor para desayunar. El de Ravenclaw tenía que pasarse el día alerta a cualquier mensaje de su amigo, pero Storm suponía que, para empezar, Teren debía acompañar a Darrow aunque fuese al edificio de acceso.

Pero el no ver a Klapp tampoco en Gryffindor le hizo suponer que tal vez el chico se encargaría de acercarle. Fue una mañana de dudas, preguntas que Eo tampoco supo responder cuando se encontraron con ella tras el desayuno. La chica había visto a Klapp antes de entrar al comedor, pero no sabía nada ni de su hermano ni de Teren. Aun así apoyaba la idea de que el de Ravenclaw fuese a acompañar a Darrow a la entrada del Ministerio para luego, seguramente, esconderse en la Sede para trabajar a la espera.

Ninguna de las tres quiso dedicarle mucho tiempo, cada una por un motivo diferente. Eo, porque su corazón ya sufría demasiado cada vez que Darrow tenía que acudir al Ministerio. Ysera, porque tenía demasiadas cosas que estudiar esa mañana y el pensar en el Eje la hacía perder cualquier tipo de concentración. Y Storm… porque el partido se venía encima, y todo le olía demasiado mal respecto a las ausencias y eso no podía beneficiarla en nada.

Antes de ir al terreno de Quidditch había aceptado pasar unas horas con Ysera y Eo en la biblioteca. Adelantaron algún que otro trabajo, sobre todo de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Herbología, e Historia, pero ninguno quedó culminado. Storm no podía estar dedicada a la tarea sin que su cabeza se fuese demasiado por las nubes, así que decidió dejar a sus amigas en la mesa para ir al exterior a esperar su momento.

De camino a los jardines vio a varios miembros del eje a los que quiso acercarse, pero desconocía sus nombres y eso le hacía sentirse estúpida. Necesitaba dar con Teren, que el chico le actualizase algo respecto a él mismo y a Darrow, pero no consiguió verle por ningún lado. Odiaba tanto no poder aparecerse que tenía claro que iba a ponerse a estudiar la materia por su cuenta si eso le salvaba de esos estados de histerismo en los que se veía inmersa.

¿Cómo iba a subirse a la escoba sin saber qué pasaba en el Ministerio? Esperaba de todo corazón que Darrow regresase al castillo antes de que el partido comenzase, pero para desgracia suya el toque de queda de Slytherin se daba y ella tenía que marchar hacia los campos antes de que el de Gryffindor se dejase ver. No prometía no acercarse a él en las gradas una vez echase a volar. Era obvio que Darrow no se iba a perder el partido, ya no solo como fanático del deporte, sino como capitán del rival. Necesitaba tomar notas de cara a futuros enfrentamientos y, para qué negarlo, de cara a poder sacarle pegas posteriormente al juego de Storm.

La guardiana fue la primera de los tres capitanes en llegar. El resto del equipo ya andaba por los vestuarios preparándose, al igual que el de Hufflepuff, así que mientras esperaba a Kenzie y Damen, decidió salir a la entrada por si, con milagro, veía a alguien del Eje al que poder finalmente preguntar. Pero a quien veía no le solucionaba nada.

-           ¿Siguen sin aparecer? –ni Eo ni Ysera habían visto a ninguno de los dos chicos.

-           Piensa que tras todo lo que ha ocurrido con Alexander y Teren, Darrow tendrá mucho que hacer en el Ministerio… -aportaba la de Hufflepuff.- Así que es normal que hoy tarde más. Tal vez ya ha vuelto y anda en la grada. Teren seguro que está en la Sede, a él el partido no le puede dar más igual. –en eso tenía razón, sin duda alguna no esperaba dar con Teren en los aledaños al campo.

-           Tú no le des vueltas a eso ¿vale? –Ysera calmaba como podía.- Ahora lo importante es el partido, ya habrá tiempo de pensar en lo que cuenten luego. No te me vayas a caer de la escoba. –era obvio que Ysera buscaba relajar a Storm no solo por el bien de la jugadora, sino por el suyo propio ante la idea de ver a su amiga tan despistada como para poder caerse desde el cielo. Storm puso los ojos en blanco con media sonrisa.

-           No me voy a caer, Ysera.

-           Por si acaso, tú… a lo tuyo. Para pelotas. –Eo y Storm rieron. No se podía negar que Ysera al menos intentaba esforzarse por animar a Slytherin y con ello a Storm, pero su conocimiento sobre Quidditch dejaba siempre mucho que desear.

-           En fin, voy a ver si aparecen Kenzie y Damen.

-           Mucha suerte.

-           O no. –Eo se encogía de hombros, obvia. Storm rio.- Me da igual lo mona que estés con tu nuevo pelo, te deseo lo peor ahí fuera.- volvió a reír. Tras chocarle las manos a ambas, regresó al vestuario para esperar allí a sus compañeros. Kenzie no tardó en llegar, había estado en la biblioteca y se le había echado el tiempo encima, pero Damen tardó un poco más. Tanto que Cooper-Pack había acudido al equipo a preguntar por qué se retrasaban tanto, ya que Hufflepuff estaba esperando a saltar al campo.

-           Perdón. –Damen llegaba acelerado, con sus ropas puestas y escoba en mano. No parecía muy en disposición de jugar y eso hasta la profesora, árbitro ese día, lo veía.

-           ¿Dantsov? –no sabía muy bien qué preguntar. Damen negó apresurado, cogiendo aún aire con gesto serio. Se negaba a que más ojos se dirigiesen a él con las mismas dudas.

-           Todo bien.

-           ¿Dónde estabas? –Kenzie le preguntó en voz baja. Él volvió a negar.

-           Da igual, vamos—

-           ¿Puedes ju—

-           Puedo jugar. Vamos. –insistió. Y por cómo se dio el comienzo de partido, claramente estaba en lo cierto.

En cuanto Cooper-Pack lanzó el Quaffle, Damen salió disparado rumbo a la Snitch antes incluso de que los cazadores pudiesen poner en práctica su estrategia. Su contrincante en Hufflepuff no pudo más que seguirle la estela esperando que estuviese en lo cierto y la Snitch estuviese al frente, pues en su caso, no había dado con ella aún.

El Quaffle se movía por lo alto en dirección a los aros de los tejones, mientras que los golpeadores decidían tomar la batuta del encuentro. En especial las de Hufflepuff, fueron encargadas de dictar el rumbo del partido de tal manera que Kenzie y el resto de cazadores tuvieron más de una complicación para poder anotar. Las dos bateadoras, dos estudiantes de quinto de juvenil, manejaban los Bludger de tal forma que hasta su propio equipo parecía trabajar para esquivarlas. No les costó ver a Kenzie y Storm que esa era la estrategia del tejón: los cazadores de Hufflepuff habían depositado su confianza en ambas golpeadoras con la esperanza de que Slytherin no anotase demasiado y, sobre todo, que Damen saliese mal parado.

Cuando la situación entre aros parecía más o menos controlada por todos –Hufflepuff anotando de vez en cuando y Slytherin evitando ser golpeado en su camino a los puntos- era el turno de las bateadoras amarillas para centrar gran parte de su atención en Damen. La Snitch parecía más rebelde que de costumbre, tal vez por el hecho de que parecía tener a una sola persona en su búsqueda. El buscador de Hufflepuff seguía como podía la estela de Damen sin llegar a ser rival, así que el capitán de Slytherin se dedicaba a esquivar Bluddges en su persecución.

Más de una vez vio sus brazos peligrar. Uno de sus giros llegó a su suerte antes de tiempo permitiéndole así evitar ser arrollado por los dos Bludgers a la vez. Era cuestión de segundos que la Snitch se encerrase entre sus dedos.

Por encima, el juego seguía igual. Storm acababa de salvar la segunda consecutiva del ataque amarillo. Más frescos que Slytherin a causa de menores esquivos, el cazador capitán de Hufflepuff buscaba anotar cuanto más pudiese dándose de lleno con una Storm que no se lo ponía fácil. Apenas había recibido cuatro tantos, dos de ellos a causa de los Bludgers que la acosaban, así que no se iba a permitir seguir aumentando la cuenta.

Kenzie por su parte aprovechaba las defensas golpeadoras de Vilma y Manuel con sus bates para liderar a los suyos de cara a aros, en donde el anotar era pan comido. El marcador se pintaba en noventa a cuarenta cuando Cooper-Pack sonaba el silbato para anunciar la victoria verde. Damen volaba en lo alto de las torres ya con ritmo lento y una bola dorada en la mano derecha. Storm sonrió, disfrutando del momento y chocando a una Kenzie que acudía a ella de igual alegría.

-           ¡Genial, Pemberton! –le decía.- Genial. –estaba contenta con su actuación pese al haber recibido cuatro tantos. Las golpeadoras se lo habían puesto muy difícil y al menos había salido de ello con creces, salvando al equipo de muchas. Era una idea que en parte les atormentaba, que alguien como Hufflepuff les hubiese puesto las cosas tan difíciles, y lo peor es que le dolía admitir el motivo. Vilma y Manuel no estaban al nivel de los Warren, pese a su calidad, pero no iba a confesarlo delante de nadie, ni siquiera delante del espejo.

Tomó suelo y celebró con el resto de compañeros. Saludó deportivamente a Hufflepuff, en especial a las dos bateadoras que sin duda se llevaban también el reconocimiento de sus compañeros. No dio mucho tiempo para celebraciones, no al menos para Storm. Comentaba con Kenzie y otra cazadora el esquema táctico seguido a causa del golpeo de Hufflepuff cuando se daba cuenta de algo. Damen no estaba. El buscador de su equipo no se dejaba ver ni en el aire ni en el césped, y eso llamaba su atención. Demasiado.

Miró a las gradas, como si por algún motivo fuese a encontrarle allí, celebrando con su hermano tal vez. Pero no solo Damen seguía ausente de su foco de visión, también lo estaba el mayor de los Dantsov. Y eso, sin duda, era peor.

Dejó a Kenzie con la palabra en la boca para subirse a su escoba y alzarse en lo alto. Los Warren, que no formaban parte ni del equipo suplente por decisión propia, tampoco estaban en la grada. Aún tenía esperanzas. No tenían por qué estar en sus asientos si el encuentro ya había acabado. Descendió de nuevo y corrió veloz, cruzando el túnel de vestuarios hacia la salida. La marabunta roja de Gryffindor se alejaba ya hacia el castillo y entre sus filas no estaba Darrow, ni Klapp. Sintió una presión en el pecho que solo se confirmó cuando Eo e Ysera llegaban corriendo a ella con el mismo horror en el rostro. Al igual que Sarah, que las acompañaba.

-           Marchaos al castillo, ya. –imponía.

-           Qué está pasando—

-           Un ataque. –informaba Ysera, como si quisiese hablar más de lo que en realidad podía en ese instante.- Tenemos que volver a Hogwarts. –no lo dudó un instante, echando a correr junto a ellas. Sarah se había esfumado, debía estar informando a la gente, así que no la culpó. Eo e Ysera corrían tras ella, empujando al personal que se interponía en su camino. Acaparaban los ojos de todo el mundo, sobre todo una Storm que aún enfundada en su uniforme, no pasaba desapercibida. Ninguna dijo una palabra, por  no perder aliento, hasta que se encerraron en el aula del séptimo piso. Ysera y Storm alzaban la varita para proteger la puerta en voz apresurada. Antes de bajarla y encararse entre ellas en busca de respuesta.

-           Qué narices está pasando. –Storm empezaba. Ysera negaba.

-           Antes del partido Damen nos dijo que no saliésemos de las gradas. –de entre todas las opciones, esa no la esperaba. Eo era un saco de nervios que no paraba quieta, angustiada como siempre. Ysera intentaba atraerla a su lado de manera inútil, pues su temor era semejante al de ella.- Solo nos dijo eso, antes de irse al túnel. Se apareció delante nuestra, estábamos esperando en la torre de Gryffindor por si Darrow venía—

-           Solo dijo que subiésemos a la torre, que estuviésemos a la vista.

-           ¿A la vista? –no entendía nada.

-           Supongo que cuanto más visibles menos opción hay de que nos ataque nadie. –aportaba dudosa Ysera.

-           Estuve buscando a Sarah pero no di con ella, obviamente por lo que decía Damen algo estaba pasando, pero no la veía –hablaba veloz.- y solo la encontré al final del partido. Esperamos a Ysera en la puerta de Slytherin y luego fuimos a buscarte. –en resumen. Storm sentía una angustia en el pecho que le impedía responder.- ¿Sabías que había un ataque? ¿Sabías que se venía enci—

-           No. –con certeza. Era consciente de que tenía desconocimiento pleno sobre lo que estuviese pasando.- No sabía nada. Joder. –se tiraba del pelo, desde la raíz. Por qué no estaba al tanto, por qué nadie le había dicho nada. Ahora entendía las ausencias. Ahora comprendía por qué no había visto a nadie en todo el día.- Ysera. –solo se le ocurría una forma de encontrar respuestas.- Has de aparecernos en la sede. –a la chica se le empalideció el rostro.

-           ¿Qué?

-           Teren estará allí, hemos de ir con él, has de—

-           No. –rotunda.- No voy a, no, no puedo, además no sé cómo es la Sede, no puedo—

-           Ysera, sabes cómo aparecerte perfectamente, y puedes hacerlo con personas aunque no lo hayas hecho aún, has de intenta—

-           No voy a hacerlo, no voy a arriesgar la vida de nadie—

-           Tenemos que—

-           ¡Te acabo de decir que no sé cómo es la Sede! ¡No lo haría ni aun sabiéndome el sitio de memoria, Storm! –había alzado la voz aún más para ser tajante. La simple idea de hacer lo que Storm le pedía en ese momento le aterrorizaba demasiado, no se lo planteaba de ninguna de las maneras.- No me puedes pedir eso, no puedes—

-           De qué sirve querer entrenar tanto para ayudar si cuando se te pide ayuda no haces nada. –Storm, cegada por la rabia que sentía en el desconocimiento, dejaba salir sus palabras sin pensarlas. Ysera se mordía el labio, decaída.- Para algo que sabes hacer podrías ponerlo en práctica, pero imagino que como Damen no está en peligro te da bastante igual—

-           Storm. –Eo decidió intervenir para frenar a su amiga que, descontrolada, no era consciente de lo que decía.- No podemos hacer nada, esperemos—

-           Esperad lo que queráis, yo no voy a quedarme aquí.

Ya fuese por no hacer frente a su reacción ante Ysera o por no ser capaz de mantenerse calmada en ese sitio, Storm tomó puerta y salió escopetada al séptimo piso. Corrió por sus pasillos hasta llegar a la escalera, no sabía qué hacer. Esperaba que Sarah volviese a aparecerse de la nada para poder al menos pedir más explicaciones y suplicarle un viaje a la Sede en busca de Teren.

Corrió veloz hacia el vestíbulo para ir a la entrada a Hufflepuff por si la chica se dejaba caer por allí, pero Storm no era capaz de permanecer quieta apenas medio minuto. Necesitaba ayuda. Corrió a las mazmorras, en busca de Varmoon, pero el profesor de Pociones no estaba presente, así que su única solución se esfumaba de nuevo. Nadie del Eje se dejaba ver por los pasillos, la incertidumbre era horrible.

Un ataque, de la noche a la mañana. El ataque que más temía tras la situación en la que Alexander y Teren se habían encontrado. Un enfrentamiento en el que ya no iban a dudar a la hora de adjudicar según qué hechizo. Y Darrow estaba allí.

Todos los presentes en la posible defensa se esfumaron de su mente. Con Teren seguramente a salvo en San Mungo, Darrow quedaba expuesto a la rabia que Alexander debía de guardar consigo desde el asesinato de los Stringer y la personal venganzas de Teren. La simple idea de imaginárselo le hacía tambalearse. Necesitaba ir, a donde fuese que estuviese, ayudarle, protegerle si podía como ya había hecho antes.

Por qué nadie le había dicho nada. Por qué no le habían contado los planes de los puristas. Y si no era suficiente ayuda la que podía aportar. Y si no confiaban en ella. Y si… Y si Darrow no la quería a su lado. Y si Darrow era consciente del peligro y no iba a permitir que Storm se volviese a sacrificar.

-           ¿Storm? –había estado oyendo su apellido demasiado tiempo sin ser consciente de ello. Ahora recibía su nombre, dando un brinco. Era Wansky, con gesto alarmado.- Qué pasa—

-           Un ataque. –resumió. Wansky debía saberlo. Wansky debía estar al tanto. Lo confirmaba asintiendo.- Dónde, por qué—

-           Me he enterado hace una hora, vengo del Ministerio, de hablar con tu madre—

-           Qué está pasando—

-           Un ataque en Serbia. La madre de una alumna de segundo juvenil. –le daba datos que en ese momento no necesitaba.

-           Dónde está Darrow. Dónde está Teren, qué está pasando—

-           Teren está en la sede. Darrow… -era obvio dónde.- Ha sido todo muy repen—

-           ¿Me puedes llevar a San Mungo? –le despreocupaba mencionar el nombre en alto. Wansky dudaba.- Necesito estar con Teren, es mi función en esto. –se rebajaba de las defensas en ese momento. Necesitaba estar en algún lugar donde pudiese obtener información. Wansky veía sus intenciones, no sabía por qué Storm no estaba formando parte del equipo defensivo pero no quería entrar en ello, solo se preguntaba si era buena idea llevarla hasta allí.- Por favor. He de ir. –insistía.- No sé aparecerme. –un recuerdo obvio. Wansky asintió tras deliberar unos segundos, antes de cogerle de la mano.

-           Claro. –había duda en su voz, así que Storm no le dio tiempo de recapacitar cogiendo su mano de forma rauda. En cuestión de segundos, la sala de pruebas de San Mungo la rodeaba. Y un alertado Teren la miraba de vuelta.

-           Qué haces aquí. –sorprendido. Storm se soltó de Wansky y fue hacia él.

-           Por qué no me habéis dicho nada. Qué está pasando—

-           ¿Por qué la has traído? –preguntaba a Wansky. Este no iba a aceptar culpas.

-           Nadie me ha prohibido hacerlo, Teren. –recordaba. Este contenía la rabia.- Si contamos con dos expertos en pociones y uno está lejos de San Mungo, no esperes que lo deje atrás.

-           Si está atrás –citaba.- es por algo—

-           Y ese algo no me incumbe en absoluto. –miró a Storm y se despidió de ella. Acto seguido, Wansky se evaporó. Y Storm recuperaba de nuevo la atención de Teren.

-           A qué viene esto. –el de Ravenclaw cogió aire.

-           Nos enteramos tarde del ataque, el partido estaba a punto de empezar. Eso es todo.

-           ¡¿Eso es todo?! –era el colmo de lo absurdo.- ¡¿Hay un ataque y no me avisáis porque hay un partido?!

-           Sí. –tajante.- No ha sido idea mía, no me mires así. –obviamente. Y eso le dolía más. Impidiéndole siquiera mantener el tono de voz.

-           ¿Darrow ha…? –él asintió.

-           Mira, teníamos una idea del ataque ¿vale? Por eso llevamos dos días de arriba abajo, y por eso Darrow ha tenido que ir al Ministerio hoy con aún más urgencia. –no era suficiente. Storm se daba la vuelta, molesta.- He ido con él, nos han dicho que todo ha sido muy repentino, que nadie lo sabía del todo.

-           Y no me avisáis porque hay partido. –le recordaba lo estúpido que sonaba. Teren apretaba los labios entre sí.

-           No sabías nada. Tenías la cabeza en el encuentro, no podíamos ir al túnel y sacarte de allí justo antes de saltar al campo—

-           ¿Que tenía qué? –todo era demasiado.- ¿En serio, Teren? ¿Tan inútil me ves como para decirme eso? ¿No me ves capaz de concentrarme en algo como esto solo porque tengo que jugar un partido de Quidditch?

-           Te he dicho que no ha sido idea mía.

-           Pero pensaba que eras lo suficientemente listo como para, primero, darme mejores excusas y, segundo, negarte a las que otros te dan para impedirme venir. –Teren ahora era el que se giraba para darle la espalda. Se apoyaba en la mesa. Tenía ojeras marcadas, claramente lo que ese sábado pasaba les venía de largo. Él no quería insistir en explicarle nada a Storm en esas condiciones y la chica tampoco parecía muy por la labor de seguir oyendo lo que le decía. Esperó y esperó a que el tiempo pasase, buscando calmarse de alguna forma. Al menos estaba en la sede, así se garantizaba de alguna forma estar al tanto de lo que ocurría. Seguía queriendo saberlo todo, necesitaba información, pero no iba a pedirla. Agradeció que Teren se dignase a ponerla al día.

-           El jueves había rumores de que Alexander no estaba solo perfeccionando su  _Oclumancia_. Se venía algo pero no sabíamos el qué, en el Ministerio no eran capaces de sacar nada, hasta hoy, y ha sido porque ya estaba en marcha,

-           Cómo es posible. –intentaba centrarse.- Que se enterasen en el Minsterio por eso, quiero decir, a alguien se le ha escapado o—

-           Es fácil de saber, mucha gente del Eje tiene sus trucos, como mi madre. Se nota en el ambiente, se ve venir, las actitudes de los puristas, que Cassius no aparezca…

-           ¿Cassius ha ido al ataque? –por un momento la idea la aterrorizó tanto que no quiso seguir escuchando. Darrow haciéndole frente a un Alexander venido a más ya era bastante complicado. Que Teren negase era un alivio.

-           Cassius nunca iría a uno. Pero nos da que pensar.

-           A qué te refieres…

-           El único motivo lógico por el cual he aceptado no avisarte es porque no creo que hagas falta aquí hoy. –miraba a la sala. Ella frunció el ceño, dubitativa.- No creemos que estén atacando como tal. Últimamente a Alexander se le han resistido los ataques, cada vez les pillamos más y es como si hubiese perdido la gracia para él. Cuando entré en su mente no vi muchos planes de ataque como estos, y me hizo extrañarme—

-           Pero—

-           Creemos que busca capturar. Secuestrar de nuevo y seguir con sus torturas allá donde esté su local. –había tanta desesperación en sus palabras que a Storm se le olvidó por un momento el que había sido dejada de lado en eso.- Darrow ha ido con Klapp y Claudia. Dudamos siquiera que haya alguien más que Alexander.

-           Los Warren no estaban en el campo. –él asintió.

-           Sarah nos lo ha dicho, pero dudo que estén en esto. Al menos no directamente. Hace más de una hora desde que Darrow y los demás se fueron, de haber más gente nos habrían avisado—

-           Y por qué tardan tanto. Quiero decir, supuestamente no hay defensa, no hay ataque, es pararle los pies a Alexander—

-           Has estado en una defensa, y conoces a Alexander, ya sabes cómo funciona esto. –lo sabía y aun así no lo veía aceptable. Cómo era posible. Por qué aquello llevaba tanto tiempo.- Klapp estaba encargado de asegurarse de que no había nadie más, y Claudia tenía que intentar dar con la víctima mientras Darrow… bueno. Alexander. –resumió. Y el corazón se les paró a ambos ante la idea. Storm no pudo evitar compartir sus pensamientos.

-           Y por qué estás aquí…-lo preguntó de la manera más amable que pudo. Él no respondía.- Alexander es más peligroso que nunca, solo tú puedes pararle, por qué no estás con Darrow.

-           Porque en caso de que alguien salga herido me necesitan aquí. Y porque si me enfrento a Alexander en una defensa, de este estilo o de las otras, las consecuencias pueden ser un desastre.

-           Me da igual, Teren. Puede matarle. –le recordó.

-           Storm, sé lo que sientes por Darrow pero créeme, no le quieres más que yo. –y él le recordaba de vuelta, con la angustia de su pecho saliendo en forma de palabras. Su propio pesar le impedía ver la condición en la que Teren se encontraba, lo que le hacía sentir el vagar de la idea en su cabeza. Respiró como pudo.- Créeme, no dudaré en ir si me lo piden. De hecho iré en el acto si Darrow no aparece de aquí a un rato, pero, agradecería que mientras tanto no me intentes hacer sentir peor de lo que ya me siento.

-           Lo siento. –confesó. De manera simple.- Solo espero que la próxima vez no se me deje al margen de algo así, si es mucho pedir. –ironizaba.

-           Háblalo con Darrow, él decide estas cosas, no yo. Pero dudo que le haga gracia exponerte a Alexander en estos momentos, sabiendo que sigues su manía de sacrificarte por los demás.

-           No me sacrifico por los demás.

No quiso continuarlo, pero Teren lo entendió. Asintió a la chica, mientras ella asumía por desgracia que el motivo que la había mantenido alejada de todo aquello era el temor de Darrow por verla caer en su lugar. Sentía demasiada ira en su cuerpo, y a la vez un deseo horrible por ver a Darrow de vuelta. Con tal de no aceptarlo, Storm intentaba encontrar su parte de culpa en todo aquello. Quería encontrarse desconectada de todo, ausente de cualquier posible mensaje que les llevase a un ataque, tanto como para que la hubiesen dejado de lado. Pero no había nada.

Darrow la había dejado fuera de aquello para protegerla de algo de lo que ella no quería ser protegida, y ahora tenía que cargar con la idea. Lo peor era que lo había visto venir, que se había olido que las cosas no iban bien cuando nadie se dejaba ver por Hogwarts. Y una de las más horribles de las posibilidades se había dado, y solo esperaba que esta no subiese de escalón hacia convertirse en la que más la aterrorizaba en ese instante.

-           Qué puedo hacer. –necesitaba desconectar de la idea de Darrow siendo horriblemente mutilado por Alexander, que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza desde que había llegado a San Mungo hacía más de media hora. Teren dudaba, rompiendo el silencio que les había acompañado.

-           No lo sé. –miraba a su alrededor. Se podía ver en su rostro la misma preocupación inundaba a Storm. La chica intentó salir de su puesto para ponerse en el de él, en el pánico que le debía acompañar tras haber entrado en la mente de Alexander y ver peligrar la vida de los suyos una vez más.- Haz Aclarados, no lo sé. –claramente no tenía la cabeza en medicinas.- En caso de necesitar algo dudo que nos sirva nada de lo que tenemos. –su negatividad no ayudaba en nada a que Storm dejase de pensar en calamidades. Y que Sarah apareciese de la forma en la que lo hacía, tampoco. Estaba exaltada, nada contenta de verles así.

-           ¿¡Dónde están?! –exigía. Teren se había alterado en el acto.

-           Cómo que—

-           ¡No soy capaz de contactar con ellos! ¡Con ninguno! –Storm miraba a Teren, dudosa.

-           No, no lo sé. –tembloroso, explicaba. Intentó buscar contacto él, había preferido dejarlo a un lado y darle el mando a Sarah a la espera de que alguien contactase con él. Darrow era imposible de contactar, y Claudia tampoco parecía existir para su mente. Lo intentó con Klapp, sintiendo más acceso, pero lo que vio no le gustaba nada. Cuando abrió los ojos, estaba apoyado sobre la mesa con ambas chicas al lado.- Necesitan ayuda. –fue decirlo y no necesitar esperar respuesta. Sarah se esfumó en el acto y Storm esperó movimiento.- No tienes que venir—

-           No voy a quedarme aquí, Teren. –y no daba lugar a dudas. Tanto que Teren la cogió de la mano y acto seguido comenzaron a volar entre espirales. Cuando pisaron suelo de nuevo, apenas pudieron asimilar lo que les rodeaba. Storm se tiró al suelo y Teren se desapareció para volver a su misma posición instantes después, esquivando ambos un fogonazo blanco que les cegó durante unos instantes. Cuando sus ojos volvieron a captar la naturalidad de su alrededor la imagen les resultó desoladora. Una cocina blanca que había quedado destrozada bajo las cenizas causadas por una explosión. Teren giraba sobre sí mismo, el contactar con Klapp le había llevado allí y no entendía nada.- Dónde estamos.

-           No lo sé. –demasiadas dudas recientemente para él. Fue a dirigirse a la única puerta, o sus destrozados restos, pero Klapp apareció justo delante.

-           ¡Joder! –gritó, asustado. Luego recobró la cordura.- ¡Dónde coño estáis!

-           Qué ha pasado—

-           ¡Llevamos años intentando contactar con vosotros! –estaba alterado. Teren no entendía nada.

-           Nosotros llevamos intentando lo mismo, Klapp, Sarah no era capaz de—

-           Dónde está Sarah. –de la alteración al terror. Le sangraba el hombro, manchando de forma obvia su camiseta gris clara.- Teren, dónde—

-           Habrá ido a la casa.

-           Teren, estamos en la puta casa. O lo que queda de ella. No me jodas con—

-           Sarah está bien, haz el favor de decirme dónde están Darrow y Claudia.

-           Claudia ha ido al Ministerio con uno de cuarto que se ha unido a Alexander, os lo hemos intentado decir.

-           Dónde está Darrow. –ahora preguntaba Storm. Klapp respiraba alterado, ahora negando.

-           No tengo ni idea.

-           Cómo que no tienes ni idea, qué haces aquí si—

-           Estoy aquí porque Alexander no estaba solo, joder, y no han dejado de aparecerse aquí. Parece ser que el señorito mataMuggles sigue ocultando información a los suyos. –pausó apenas dos segundos.- Alexander se ha llevado a quien deberíamos estar protegiendo, Darrow fue tras él, he intentado seguirles, varias veces, para traer a Darrow de vuelta porque sin poder aparecerse es una puta locura, pero Alexander se le llevaba siempre consigo, y el muy idiota no me ha dejado traerle. Por eso mismo intentamos llamarte. –a Teren se le nubló la vista, y Storm no podía sufrirlo más.

-           Cómo que le ha segu—

-           Mira, Teren, o dejas de hacer preguntas de las que ya sabes la respuesta o—

-           ¡Teren! –Sarah se había aparecido como un látigo justo a la espalda de todos. Se giraron a ella, bruscos.- ¡Busca a Darrow, ya! –Teren lo intentó, concentrándose. La mirada de Sarah fue a parar a Klapp.- ¿Estás…? -la herida del chico era muy clara, y su mancha sangrienta cada vez iba más, al igual que su palidez. Él, que intentaba ocultar lo que le tranquilizaba el ver a la chica, asentía ignorando su estado.

-           Sarah. –Teren regresaba, con aún mayor estupefacción.- Lleva a Klapp a la sede y cúrale eso. –ella asintió, yendo al chico.- Storm, ve con ellos—

-           No pienso ir a la sede. –dejaba claro. Sarah y Klapp se esfumaban y Teren no tenía mayor opción. Si Darrow supiese que Storm estaba allí… Cogió aire.

-           Te tocará a ti dar explicaciones, Storm. Me dan igual las excusas que os pongáis. Yo solo le quiero de vuelta. –ahora sí lo aceptó, cogiendo su mano. Volvieron las vueltas, los destellos, y luego un suelo húmedo, un barro no muy hondo. Y oscuridad.

-           Dónde estamos… -susurró, con miedo a alzar la voz. Teren la paraba con la mano.

-           Un bosque.

-           ¿Un bosque?

-           Saca la varita. –la chica hizo como le dijo. Solo entonces recordó que Teren no portaba la suya y que, a no ser que él usase su poder mental, se debían a ella.- No he podido seguir a Darrow. –le sorprendía. Ella frunció el ceño.

-           ¿Entonces dónde…? –sólo había una opción, y la obviedad no le gustaba.- Has seguido a Alexan—

-           Schss. –la mandaba callar. Buscaba escuchar. Esperaban, junto a un árbol que sufría de algún tipo de desastre natural claro, fácil de sentir pese a la oscuridad. Su masacrada corteza fue siendo más visible a los ojos de ambos, y aunque Storm no parecía notarlo, Teren fue lo suficientemente veloz como para desviarles del sitio antes de que una ráfaga blanca traspasase el árbol cargando en ella dos cuerpos enlazados. Storm no pudo ni preguntar, Teren la cogía de la mano y los seguía. Esa vez el viaje fue más doloroso que de costumbre. El mareo era notable, causado no solo por los saltos y golpes espaciales, sino por luces y calambres que la sacudían con gran presión. Estaba tan perdida y desconcertada que cuando apareció en medio de San Mungo no fue capaz de concebirlo. Darrow estaba allí, también Teren. No había rastro de Alexander, pero Klapp cruzaba la puerta con una venda en el brazo.

-           Qué coño estabas haciendo. –Teren encaraba a su amigo, este estaba compuesto por destrozados ropajes, una piel tachada de manchas de ceniza, y un chorro de sangre brotando tras su oreja. A Teren todo eso le daba igual, Darrow lo sabía.- A dónde estabas—

-           Por qué me has parado. –ahora preguntaba él, igual de molesto.- Estaba cerca, Teren, estaba a punto de seguirle hasta—

-           ¡Hasta dónde! –protestó.- ¡¿Te crees que Alexander es tan estúpido como para llevarte a donde quiera que les tenga cuando sabe que le estás siguiendo?!

-           ¡Estaba en su mente, estaba a punto—

-           ¡Te estaba tomando el pelo! –no aceptaba. No tras haber sido él engañado por Alexander.- ¡Os ha cerrado la mente a todos, por eso ni Sarah ni yo podíamos acceder! –explicaba también a Klapp, que había llegado hasta Darrow con un trapo mojado. Este se lo echaba al cuello.- Os estaba esperando, joder, y obviamente os ha encerrado para que nosotros no pudiésemos ir. Y tú eres tan estúpido como para intentar seguirle. –seguía encarando a su amigo.- Acaso no ves que es lo que quiere, que sabe lo que vas a hacer y que busca arrinconarte a saber dónde, para que no podamos ir. –seguía alterado, Darrow se limitaba a respirar de la misma manera. Bajó la mirada.- No vuelvas a hacer eso, lo hemos dicho mil veces, Darrow, y ahora más, céntrate en lo que hay que—

-           Siento mucho intentar ayudar, si eso es lo que te molesta. –se defendía. Teren pausaba su respiración, cediendo a Klapp la palabra.

-           Darrow, Teren tiene razón… -explicaba, mientras su compañero de casa se dejaba caer sobre la mesa.- Se te ha cruzado un buen cable hoy, yo no era capaz de dar contigo, es cierto que tu mente estaba cerrada pero pensaba que habías sido tú. –Darrow negó.- Joder, Claudia se ha llevado a uno al Ministerio y se nos ha escapado otro porque no sabíamos dónde estabas, y yo me he quedado solo en la casa con tres puristas cabreados a los que no me apetecía ver cuando la idea era no quedarnos solos. –recibía las palabras de Klapp con el gesto bajo y la frente arrugada. Sabía que había cometido un error, y le estaba pasando factura. Sobre todo si pensaba en la peor consecuencia.

-           Se la ha llevado ¿no? –Teren hablaba de la víctima, y Darrow asentía solo una vez, siendo así suficiente. No solo Teren, también Klapp era capaz de comprender lo que había llevado a Darrow a actuar así. El no haber podido proteger a un inocente, el ver que Alexander se salía de nuevo con la suya… Darrow había intentado pararle los pies sin importarle las consecuencias. Ni Klapp iba a recriminarle sacrificarse una vez más, ni Teren iba a seguir con ello. No solo Darrow cometía errores, y él lo sabía mejor que nadie. Miró a Klapp, buscando variar.- Dónde está Sarah. –Klapp hizo una mueca.

-           Ha vuelto al castillo. –su hombro estaba cubierto por la venda, pero al de Ravenclaw le llama la atención ahora que su mejilla izquierda estaba más enrojecida que la derecha.

-           ¿Qué te han hecho? –Darrow también le miraba ahora, pero su amigo no parecía querer dar muchos datos.

-           Esto ha sido Sarah, tranquilo. –ambos fruncieron el ceño.

-           ¿En serio? –preguntaba Teren. Klapp se encogía de hombros.

-           No era buen momento para besarla, parece. –Teren y Darrow se miraron antes de compartir una leve risa, más notoria en el de Ravenclaw.- En las pelis lo pintan más fácil. Y las actrices son más románticas que ella. –intentó mover su brazo herido.- Ni siquiera ha terminado de curarme, dice que me cures tú. –Teren rio.- Ni eso me llevo.

-           Anda, vamos… -le guió hacia la sala de curas a donde Darrow no quería ir. A donde luego habría deseado haber ido. Alzó la mirada y dio con ella, ausente de todo y sin perderle detalle. No había dejado de mirarle desde que habían pisado el suelo de San Mungo, era consciente. El cómo Storm se le había encontrado le daba a entender que Darrow no iba a reprocharle su presencia, más bien asumía que el chico no tenía palabra alguna que sirviese para excusarse el mismo. Aun así lo intentó.

-           Por qué me has dejado fuera de esto. –empezó directa. Sabiendo lo que había pasado, sabiendo que el chico estaba en perfectas condiciones y que se había dejado llevar por una locura inaceptable… No tenía reparo en pedir su parte de justicia.- Por qué no me has dicho nada.

-           Porque tenías partido. –otra vez esa excusa. Le dolía más que le mintiese que el motivo que intentaba darle.

-           ¿En serio, Darrow? ¿De verdad vas a ir por ese camino? ¿Me crees una persona súper capacitada para todo pero no para dejar de lado un puto partido de Quidditch? –Darrow no alzaba la mirada, pero iba adquiriendo más rabia a medida que pasaban los minutos.

-           No deberías estar aquí. –se decidió a decir. A Storm le dio de lleno en el pecho.

-           Por qué. –buscaba la explicación real. La que a él le costaba compartir. No podía poner en palabras lo que le hacía pasar la simple idea de haber tenido a Storm al lado aquel día. De imaginar, de saber que la chica le habría seguido los pasos y de imaginar a Alexander aprovechándose de ello. Clavó sus uñas en la madera de la mesa donde aún estaba apoyado.

-           No iba a dejar que volvieses a hacerlo. Hoy no.

-           ¿Hoy no? –se giraba sobre sí misma, angustiada.- No puedes decidir por mí, no puedes impedirme hacer lo que quiera—

-           Sí, sí puedo, si eso me afecta a mí.

-           ¿Afectarte? Vaya, siento mucho que el salvarte el culo te suponga una molestia, señor Brice—

-           Me supone una puta molestia si con eso tú acabas muerta, Storm. –se alzó, como le permitieron las fuerzas, encarándola.- Esto no es una jodida defensa, esto era otra cosa, ya has escuchado a Teren. Alexander lo tenía todo pensado, todos lo sabíamos, nos hemos enterado tarde pero lo sabíamos, y yo he sido tan gilipollas como para aun así querer seguirle el juego porque pensaba que iba a poder sacar algo de esto. No me pidas que te lleve conmigo a de donde te tendría que haber traído muerta de vuelta. –Storm aguantaba la presión que subía por su garganta, temblorosa.

-           ¿Tan torpe me crees que me das por muerta—

-           Deja de victimizarte de esa forma, sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando. –lo hacía, por mucho que quisiese darle otro motivo.- Sé cómo es Klapp, sé cómo pararle los pies. Me ha insistido mil veces a que diese un paso atrás y le dejase marchar, y no ha parado hasta que ha aceptado mi no, por mucho que le haya jodido hacerlo, sabe que es lo que toca. Es mejor uno muerto que dos. Y sé que tú no habrías sido Klapp. Sé que tú no me habrías escuchado ni una puta vez, habrías ido detrás de mí para acabar delante, entre la varita de Alexander y yo, y… -paró de hablar, guardando en entre sus labios sellados con fuerza todas las palabras que se le escapaban.- Y no pienso dejar que te interpongas entre lo que me toque recibir y yo ni una vez más, Storm. No pienso—

-           Eso no te toca a ti decidirlo. –insistía.- Soy yo la que elige ponerse en ese lugar. Como tú lo eliges otras tantas veces. –Darrow bajó la mirada, asumiendo que nunca llegarían a un consenso en cuanto a aquello. Storm, cruzada de brazos, intentando así controlar sus espasmos corporales, no le quitaba ojo.- Ni siquiera sé aparecerme. No habría podido seguir ni aunque quisiese.

-           Entonces con más motivo no ibas a venir. No iba a arriesgar a que ni Klapp ni Claudia estuviesen en otro lugar y te quedases sola a saber dónde—

-           No me habrías dejado sola. –le recordó, con dolor. Él no alzó la vista.- Y yo no te habría dejado ir tras Alexander. Y tú no habrías ido porque no me habrías dejado sola. –insistía.- Un círculo vicioso que habría dado resultado, vaya. Mucho más que el dejarme desinformada en Hogwarts, jugando un partido de Quidditch junto a vuestro querido Dantsov junior que parecía al tanto de todo, al contrario que yo. –no había nada que la hiciese sentir mejor.- Te pedí que no me ocultases nada, nunca. Accedí a estar en el Eje con la condición de que—

-           No me habrías impedido ir tras Alexander. –corregía con retardo. Ella esperaba.- No lo habrías hecho porque no se habría dado la situación. Alexander estaba jugando con todos, y habría jugado contigo como lo ha hecho conmigo. Habría buscado la forma de acabar contigo, te habría alejado de mí, de Klapp, de Claudia. Se te olvida que para planes macabros su mente es la más brillante, Storm, no intentes buscarle la solución fácil a todo.

-           Por qué iba a querer matarme a mí, tú le importas más. –mantenía.- Te podría haber abierto los ojos, te podría haber—

-           Si Alexander quisiese haberme hecho daño estando tú allí lo habría tenido muy fácil, y créeme, no le haría falta dirigirse a mí lo más mínimo para conseguirlo. –Storm no pudo controlar el temblor de su labio inferior, por mucho que lo mantenía fijado bajo sus dientes. Aferró sus uñas también a sus brazos, descargando contra su piel la rabia.- Bastante tengo con temer en mi día a día a lo que Alexander pueda hacer, no me arrepiento en absoluto de ahorrarme el dolor de verte muerta por mi culpa, así que te agradecería que aceptases mi decisión. –no lo hizo, pero al menos no le reprochó más. Se limitaron a mirarse, en silencio, sin querer ceder al pestañeo como si eso fuese una derrota. Y Darrow ya no mantenía interés ni en ganar ni en perder, bajando los ojos al suelo para negar y darle la espalda.- No pienso echar te las defensas, pero no me pidas que te lleve a cosas como esta. Si de mí dependiese no llevaría ni a Klapp ni a nadie, pero uno solo es imposible, y más cuando no puedo aparecerme.

-           Hay un abismo curioso entre no llevarme y ocultármelo todo. –recordó.- De poder estar con Teren aquí a estar incomunicada en el castillo—

-           No habrías aceptado estar aquí. –lo sabía tanto él como ella.

-           Pero ese habría sido mi problema.

-           Y tu muerte el mío. –no iba a dejar de insistirla.

-           Habría seguido siendo—

-           Le prometí a tu madre que no iba a dejar que te pasase nada, y me lo prometí a mí mismo desde el momento en el que…-volvía a sellar su boca, angustiado.- No me arrepiento de haberte dejado fuera de esto, Storm, prefiero que te enfades, que no me hables, que no quieras ni verme por sentirte de lado, prefiero pasar por eso a tener que verte muerta, así que, te pido por favor que dejes de anteponer tu orgullo por delante de tu propia vida. –sentenciaba.- Alexander habría acabado contigo nada más verte, así que no voy a arrepentirme de esto. Aunque eso haya hecho peligrar mi vida. –comenzó a andar, hacia la sala de curas. Girándose a ella antes de traspasarla.- Parece ser que quieres mantener tu derecho al sacrificio por delante del de todos, pero también se te olvida algo muy importante Storm, y es que yo soy mejor que tú en eso.


	45. Chapter 45

No iba a poner ningún tipo de pegas respecto al regreso a Hogwarts. Cuando Darrow se encerró tras la puerta con Teren y Klapp, se limitó a quedarse sentada en una de las mesas recapacitando todo lo que había ocurrido en apenas unas horas. Pensando en sus propias decisiones, en analizarlas y también las razones por las cuales Darrow no había querido contar con ella.

Quedarse con lo positivo del asunto no entraba en su cabeza a esas alturas. De nada le servía que Darrow la hubiese protegido, con el motivo que fuese. Para Storm lo único que importaba en ese momento era el que se le había negado el derecho a tener conocimiento de causa sobre un nuevo ataque. Aunque este mismo fuese una trampa no solo para Darrow, sino para ella y gente como Teren o Klapp.

La presión que todo aquello causaba en su interior la llevó a querer desconectar. Con todos a salvo y de una pieza, mientras esperaba, había decidido liberar su mente con levedad para ponerse a repasar sus últimos trabajos en la sede. Apenas duró unos minutos con aparente despeje mental, hasta que a su cabeza regresó la simple idea de que no todos estaban bien. De que no todos habían vuelto de aquel ataque. Una nueva víctima había sido secuestrada, Alexander volvía a salirse con la suya y no solo enloquecía a Darrow hasta arriesgar su vida, sino que aumentaba su lista de Muggles a los que torturar.

Había sacado papel y lápiz para apuntar ciertos detalles de unos ingredientes, pero apenas lo dejaba empezado para apoyar su frente sobre la mesa. De cuclillas, recibiendo el frío del metal, esperaba calmar su histerismo. Fue el único momento en el que aceptó su parte de culpa. El pensar en aquella nueva víctima le hacía ver su reacción como egoísta, al menos una vez estuvo al tanto de todo. El Eje había actuado en función a lo que mejor veían, a lo más factible, que resultó ser también el dejarla fuera. No exigía tomar parte de todo, pero seguía queriendo ser notificada al menos.

Pero hasta en eso Darrow tenía razón… La frescura de la mesa ya no apaciguaba ningún sentir. Darrow le había recordado que su imprudencia, mal pronto, y su determinación por llevar a cabo cualquier cosa que se le ocurriese habría entorpecido todo aquello. Seguramente con su muerte, aunque ese impedimento Darrow se lo había recalcado como personal. Era obvio que, si Alexander quería matarla para hacerle daño, eso habría interrumpido cualquier intento de defensa por parte del Eje, y por ello imaginaba que también cualquier posible tipo de salvamento.

Fuese como fuese, todo había pasado. Una persona más desaparecida, y una realidad cada vez más cruda a la que hacerle frente. Si Alexander quería hacer daño a Darrow, ya no solo se bastaba con la idea de Eo o Bianca, ni de Teren, ahora ella era también un foco directo. Y eso le hacía pensar…

-          Como me deje cicatriz te acordarás de mí, Stringer. –

La puerta de la sala de curas se abría con un Klapp perfectamente vendado. Teren reía con cansancio, mientras le explicaba cómo era imposible que su herida pudiese dejar marca. A su espalda también salía Darrow, en el mismo estado que su compañero de casa, a su sorpresa. Ambos descamisados, salvo que el líder del Eje la venda la tenía en la espalda. De arriba abajo, una tira blanca de veinte centímetros de grosor recorría su columna. Pudo verla cuando Darrow se apoyó en el marco de la puerta con gesto ladeado, miraba a sus amigos discutir bromistas, otorgándose con ello el derecho a sonreír.

Storm no se había fijado hasta ese momento en su cuerpo, no de esa forma, al menos. Darrow siempre había sido un chico delgado, pero mantenía buen aspecto físico. Su cuerpo era atlético, no demasiado robusto, pero su espalda, sus hombros, solían destacar en comparación con su cuerpo, que a pesar de todo marcaba sus músculos. Pero ahora… el chico mantenía los rasgos básicos que le caracterizaban, como su espalda o la existencia de cuerpo ejercitado, pero había perdido peso. Su abdomen no solo se mostraba musculado, también se dejaban ver, ahora lo hacían más delicadamente al igual que se acompañaban de las marcas de sus costillas más bajas. También los huesos más abultados de su pelvis sobresalían entre la musculatura. El chico llevaba tal nivel de vida que le estaba empezado a pasar factura a su forma, algo que empeoraba si Storm recordaba el poco descanso que Darrow parecía tomar.

Klapp, en cambio, parecía no inmutarse pese a su constante presencia en las defensas. Seguía igual que la primera vez que le vio así, en aquel entrenamiento de Gryffindor que compartió con ellos antes de las pruebas de Slytherin. Tenía más forma que su capitán, sus músculos se marcaban de forma más notoria sin llegar a ser algo exagerado, pero claramente mostraba más preparación que cualquiera. No era tan alto como Darrow pero casi llegaba a su nivel, y tal vez ser tan risueño siempre, de alguna manera, le hacía mantenerse así.

El chico era el que más rabia y desprecio mostraba hacia los puristas y sus maniobras, al menos de cara al público y de forma expresiva, así que en ese aspecto Storm asumía que Klapp sufría de lo lindo con Alexander y los suyo tanto como para no sacárselo de la cabeza. Se preguntaba cuál sería su secreto, si tal vez se refugiaba en el ejercicio para olvidar sus penas, y, sobre todo, si podría contagiar a Darrow de ello antes de que siguiese adelgazando hasta llegar a niveles enfermizos.

-          Pemberton. –el chico le ofrecía su mano. No había sido consciente de nada de lo que hablaban, pero parecía que Klapp había insistido en despedirse de ella con un apretón de manos. Aceptó, y respondió como pudo.

-          Llámame Storm… -que se dirigiesen a ella así le recordaba demasiado a Alexander. Él asintió.

-          Nos vemos, pues, Storm. –dijo con notoriedad. Ella sonrió, igual de agotada que el resto.- Te queda muy bien, por cierto. –miraba a su pelo. Se había olvidado por completo de que se lo había cortado esa mañana. Asintió dos veces, como agradecimiento.- Muy… -gesticulaba con las manos algo al aire.- Fresco.

-          Gracias. –decidió optar por la palabra para ver si acababa. Captó el mensaje y se giró a despedirse de sus amigos con una peineta fugaz y un comentario soez que ninguno recriminó. Alzaron el rostro. Acto seguido, la presencia de Klapp era cosa del pasado. Y Storm recuperaba su curiosidad inicial.

-          ¿Qué te ha pasado? –se atrevió a preguntar a Darrow, que no ocultaba su sorpresa en la mirada al ver que le hablaba.

-          Alexander. –resumió. Intuyó que la chica quería saber más, así que continuó su explicación.- El rebote de una maldición en una pared. –a Storm se le cerró el estómago de repente. Ahora ya no sabía si quería conocer qué tipo de maldición.

-          Está todo bien, nada grave. –a Teren le pareció oportuno intervenir para calmar el ambiente.- Voy a… -señaló a su espalda, a la sala de curas.- Recoger. –Darrow asintió, le daba igual quedarse a solas de nuevo con Storm. Tampoco se esperó a que nada más pasase, fue a un armario del fondo de la sala que usaban de ropero y sacó una camiseta normal blanca en la que enfundarse. Sin duda, él no iba a ser el que rompiese el silencio.

-          Qué maldición era… -necesitaba hablar. Él la miró mientras terminaba de colocarse la ropa. Se encogió de hombros.

-          No la mencionó. –una idea terrorífica.- Tampoco tuve tiempo de fijarme. Imagino que un  _Expulso_ , la pared quedó destrozada.

-          Podría haberte… -no quiso decir matado. Optó por otra cosa.- Dejado paralítico, o algo.

-          Lo sé. Me lo habría buscado por ir tras él. – parecía que había aceptado su error de forma veloz.- Suerte que existe Teren. –no se dio por ofendida en ningún momento. Aunque ella formase parte del equipo de curas, no habría sabido poner remedio a algo así sin la presencia del de Ravenclaw, así que asintió confirmándolo.

-          ¿Nos vamos? –Teren salía del cuarto con chaqueta ya puesta. Darrow asentía, e igual hacía Storm.- Ysera y Eo han de estar en un ataque de nervios.

-          Las dejé en el séptimo piso, no sé si seguirán allí. –informaba. Teren cogía de las manos a ambos.

-          Veamos, pues. –tras el ajetreo de ese día, la enésima aparición les descolocó más de la cuenta. Storm no se soltó de Teren al instante, buscando saber si el suelo estaba arriba o debajo de ella. Darrow directamente se agarraba al brazo del chico apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Sin poder aparecerse, seguir la estela de Alexander había sido algo horroroso. Teren se ayudaba de su mano ya liberada por Storm para sujetarle un poco más y preguntarle en voz baja por su estado. Justo antes de que Eo se lanzase a los brazos de los tres. Storm se sintió ahorcada en parte, pero se giró para recibirla igual.

-          No volváis a hacer algo así. –exigió. Separada ya y dejando paso a su lamento.- No volváis a iros sin decir a dónde o qué pasa, os lo suplico. –acudió de nuevo a su hermano, aún confuso.- Qué ha pasado…

-          Han secuestrado a una persona. –era difícil ocultar el temor en los ojos de Eo. Darrow descansaba un brazo sobre ella mientras que Teren le mantenía con el otro.- Alexander lo ha planeado a la vez que nos buscaba escarmentar, o algo. –Eo descifraba la rabia en su voz.- Ha intentado matar a Darrow. –no buscó suavizarlo, y dicho así hasta Storm se dio un golpe de frío. Como si el saber lo sucedido y el resultado con el estado de su espalda no fuese suficiente. Teren se lo confirmaba, a la vez que Eo no le quitaba los ojos de encima a su hermano.

-          Estoy bien. –confirmó, aunque no lo pareciese.

-          Estás… -no sabía tampoco cómo definirlo la menor de los Brice. Si Eo echaba la vista atrás ese año, era difícil recordar a Darrow en ese estado. Muchas veces había vuelto demacrado, pero al menos era capaz de hablar. Esa vez el de Gryffindor apenas usaba la garganta, sin mencionar que seguía necesitado de Teren y su hermana para mantenerse en pie tras aparecerse.

-          Estoy agotado. Necesito descansar. –fue lo único que salió de su boca respecto a él. Lo siguiente ya no hacía caso a su estado.- Dónde está Ysera.

-          Fue a la Sala Común. –las pocas energías de Darrow se resumieron en girar su rostro a Teren, que hacía lo propio. Hasta Storm vio aquello con malos ojos.- Intenté convencerla de quedarse, pero… Qué pasa.

-          Storm. –Teren la buscaba.- ¿Puedes ir y confirmar que está bien? –ella asintió, con nerviosismo.

-          Pero—

-          No pasa nada, Eo. –el único capaz de hablar, insistía en mantener la calma.- Es solo que hoy solo nos hemos enfrentado a Alexander, así que Slytherin puede que siga a los topes.

-          Os veo en el Gran Comedor. –no quiso quedarse a seguir escuchando, así que Storm se puso en marcha rumbo a las mazmorras. Corrió tanto como le permitían su estado hasta llegar a la puerta de su casa. No quiso hacerle ascos ese día a la contraseña, más que nada por no tener tiempo que perder. Una vez dentro corrió veloz al dormitorio y, allí, dio con su amiga. Esta se encontraba en la cama, sentada entre varios libros, acariciando a Cereal. Llevaba el pelo recogido en medio moño desastroso, el resto caía en melena por sus hombros. Sintió tanto alivio de encontrarla allí que se olvidó de cómo era su relación con ella en esos momentos. Ysera no parecía pasarlo por alto.- Gracias a Merlín. –apoyada en el marco de la puerta, respiraba. Ysera no alzaba la vista.- No sabíamos si estabas bien.

-          Veo que tú sí. –alzó finalmente los ojos de un libro de defensa.- Me alegro.

-          ¿Tú no? –dudó.- Dices que yo sí, como si tú no lo estuvieses… -cerró la puerta a su espalda. Ysera bajó la mirada.

-          Supongo.

-          ¿Supones? –Ysera volvía a mirarla, agotada. No quería hablar, no si Storm aparentaba normalidad.

-          Sí. Siento no saber explicarme mejor. Debo ser inútil también para eso. –solo entonces la recién llegada cayó en la cuenta. Su pecho latió a mayor velocidad tras un silencio en el que sintió más dolor que cualquier otra cosa. Se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada.

-          No creo que seas inútil… -Ysera había regresado la vista a sus libros, alzando las cejas como si de verdad se sorprendiese por su comentario.- Ysera… 

-          ¿Qué ha pasado? –ignoró, aún cabizbaja.- Con el ataque, digo. ¿Están Darrow y Teren bien?

-          Sí… -tampoco se iba a negar a informarle de eso.- Todos lo estamos, aunque Alexander ha secuestrado a una persona, a una Muggle. –pese a que buscaba aparentar pasividad, el gesto seco de Ysera se vio afectado por aquello. Se podía notar desde fuera.- Ha intentado matar a Darrow… -Storm divisó en la garganta de su amiga que algo se movía. Ysera lo limitó mordiéndose el labio.- También está bien, solo un poco cansado…

-          ¿Por qué no te avisaron? –insistía en alejar la conversación de ella. Volvía a recuperar los ojos de su amiga, que se acercaba buscando recuperar distancias para sentarse a los pies de la cama de Ysera.

-          Darrow dice que Alexander habría intentado matarme de haber ido, para hacerle daño a él. –Ysera no pareció sorprenderse mucho, algo que Storm agradeció, para evitar explicaciones.- Han preferido no decírmelo, habría ido con ellos incluso aunque me lo negasen.

-          Bueno, no sabes aparecerte, bastaba con inmovilizarte.

-          Dudo que Teren o Darrow usasen algún hechizo contra mí. –la chica no dijo nada.- Ysera… -sus ojos no conectaron. Ahora Harry salía de entre las sábanas para rodar un poco por la cama. Cereal se despertó al sentirle, queriendo ir con él.- Siento lo que dije, estaba muy nerviosa. –Ysera asintió, y Storm no supo muy bien a qué.- No pretendía forzarte a hacer algo así, pero estaba asustada, así que—

-          Yo también estaba asustada. –protestaba, en parte.- Y Eo. De hecho Eo más, porque se trataba de su hermano y del chico que quiere.

-          Bueno… cada uno responde de manera diferente al miedo—

-          Storm... –alzó los ojos.- Tal vez tenías miedo, no lo negaré, pero te podía más el enfado que ello. Al menos en ese momento. –guardó silencio.- No niego que necesitases saber si Darrow estaba bien, pero si algo te molestaba era no estar al corriente de lo que pasaba. –la conversación en sí era suficiente para que Storm ignorase el primer comentario.

-          Fuese una cosa o fuese la otra, me he disculpado, Ysera.

-          Lo sé. –volvió la vista abajo, esta vez a Harry, que iba a su lado a buscar cariños.- Y agradezco tu disculpa. –Storm esperó un poco más, sin recibir mayor respuesta.

-          ¿Y…? –se aventuró.- No sé qué más quieres que haga… -estaba aún irritada y no podía evitarlo. Ysera alzaba la mirada y con ello sus cejas mostrando asombro.

-          Es gracioso, eres tú la que me has tratado como me has tratado, llamándome inútil, exigiéndome algo que no puedo hacer, y luego encima justificarlo diciendo que no lo hago porque no se trata de Damen. Y aun así, me exiges que actúe como si nada hubiese pasado.

-          Te he pedido perdón, Ysera—

-          Lo sé. Y te he dado las gracias por ello. Pero no esperes que salte a tus brazos a llorar porque eres tú la que me has hecho sentir una mierda, no yo. –se alzaba de la cama, rebotando a Cereal con su cadera. Llevaba un pantalón de chándal gris y una sudadera básica del mismo color pero más clara, todo demasiadas tallas por encima de la que ella usaba. Con eso parecía querer salir del cuarto. Storm se alzaba también, a seguirla.

-          ¿Te importaría no hacer un mundo de esto? –alzaba la voz.- Que yo sepa nunca te he tratado mal como para que ahora me trates tú así—

-          ¡Oh, venga! ¿Por qué tienes que hacer de esto algo tuyo? –Storm fruncía el ceño.- ¡No te estoy tratando de ninguna manera, no al menos de ninguna que no merezcas tras haberme tratado tú como me has tratado antes!

-          ¡Estaba nerviosa, Ysera! –salía al pasillo, y Storm la seguía.- ¡Tú también eres insoportable a veces y yo no la tomo contigo! –la del frente se giraba, brusca.

-          ¡Recuérdame un solo momento en el que te haya menospreciado! ¡O llamado inútil, o dudado de lo que me importáis!

-          ¡Si he dicho eso es porque siempre parece que Damen—

-         ¡Deja de intentar justificarlo todo! –dos chicos de unos trece años que pasaban por la Sala Común se quedaron perplejos al oírlas gritar cuando ambas llegaron al final de la escalera, estando Storm aún más elevada.- ¡Nadie te dice que no estés nerviosa, que no saltes, pero no esperes que haga como si nada tan fácilmente! ¡Tengo derecho a enfadarme todo lo que quiera! ¡Y más si me criticas de manera injusta!

-          ¡Oh! ¡Al fin reconoces que estás enfadada! –Ysera expresaba con las manos lo perdida que estaba.

-          ¡Por qué te piensas que estoy así! ¡¿Porque me ha sentado mal la cena o qué?!

-          ¡Simplemente pensé que serías más madura, que no harías de esto un drama! –Ysera reía, irónica.

-          Me encanta, me tratas cual despojo y si me enfado es que soy inmadura. Ahora las culpas, a mí.

-          Yo ya he aceptado las mías, sí, eres tú la que no acepta la su—

-          Oh, vaya. –solo Storm alzaba la mirada, llevada por otro tipo de rabia muy diferente a la que pudiese sentir discutiendo con su amiga. Ysera cerraba los ojos, aguantándola en cambio dentro.- Problemas en el paraíso. –Alexander acompañaba su comentario con un leve risoteo. Por lo que se dejaba ver de él, no haría mucho que había regresado. Llevaba unos vaqueros apagados simples y un jersey blanco holgado. Su pelo estaba bastante maltrecho y, a la derecha en su mandíbula, se dejaba ver un arañazo notable. Era la primera vez que Storm le veía con algún síntoma de daño, y eso solo provocaba el querer causarle más, y más.- ¿A qué se deben tantos gritos? No dejáis descansar a nadie.

-          Vete de aquí, Alexander. –hasta Storm se sorprendió de oír a su amiga dirigirse a él de esa manera. No era la primera vez que le retaba, pero tampoco es que pudiese contarlas con más de un dedo. Miraba a su amiga, asombrada y ciertamente descontenta, y Alexander hacía lo propio antes de reír, acercándose curioso.

-          ¿Quién ha dicho eso? –fingía.- ¿Sevriens, eres tú? No te reconozco entre esos sacos en los que estás metida. –a Storm le sorprendía la facilidad con la que el muchacho siempre parecía querer provocar. Apretó sus manos entre ellas, guardando la compostura para no responderle. Solo de pensar que horas atrás esa misma persona frente a ella había intentado matar a Darrow, que lo había hecho de forma intencionada y que podría haberla matado a ella… Que una persona inocente yacía a saber dónde siendo torturada por sus propias manos al igual que otras tantas...

-          Te he dicho que te vayas. –Seguía sin girarse a él, nivelaba como podía la respiración con los ojos cerrados. Él no pudo evitar querer seguirle el juego, alzando las manos.

-          Vaya, veo que es un mal día. –burlaba. Miró a Storm, que empezaba a contagiarse de la necesidad de su amiga por reprocharle su presencia.- Pemberton ¿qué le has hecho a tu amiga? –Storm no iba a contestar.- Hoy te he echado de menos, por cierto, Brice es demasiado aburrid—

-          He dicho que te vayas.

-          ¡Ysera! –no le dio tiempo a actuar para parar a su amiga. Ysera había sacado la varita de su bolsillo gigantesco y había lanzado a Alexander unos cuantos metros hacia atrás. Este, sin humor en el rostro, se alzaba del suelo al que había ido a parar de forma veloz, negándose a permanecer desarmado mucho tiempo. 

-          No se te ocurra dirigirle la palabra. Y ni se te ocurra hablar de Darrow. –Storm era capaz de sentir la rabia hervir en el gesto del chico, pero también la notaba aflorar en el cuerpo de Ysera. El muchacho respiraba agobiado, acercándose a paso lento y echando la mano a su varita. Storm quiso bajar veloz al lado de Ysera, haciendo el mismo gesto en defensa.

-          ¿Te atreves a atacarme, Sevriens? –por mucho que quisiese menospreciar el gesto, Alexander era incapaz de ocultar su molestia. Storm recordaba cómo el chico había reaccionado cuando ella misma le había desarmado en aquella sala, y el resultado fue tan irritado en él que ahora no iba a ser menos. Y más si Ysera le había atacado directamente.

-          Y no dudaré en hacerlo de nuevo si das un paso más.

-          ¿Ah, sí? A qué se debe—

-          ¡ _Verdimillious_! –un chorro de chispas verdes salieron disparados de la varita de Ysera para ir a parar al hombro izquierdo de Alexander, haciéndole retroceder un paso a causa de la presión. Este regresó el rostro al frente con aún mayor irritación. No había sufrido daño, pero sí había recibido el aviso al que Ysera hacía referencia.Un solo paso, y la chica había atacado de nuevo Storm vio clara la intención de Alexander, que alzaba su varita raudo para agitarla sin siquiera pronunciar palabra en dirección a ambas. Storm alzó la suya para buscar cómo protegerse pero fue demasiado tarde, y entre la sorpresa y el susto por lo inesperado no tuvo tiempo de asimilar que Ysera repelía cualquiera fuese el hechizo que Alexander les mandaba con solo mover la mano frente a ellas. Una especie de escudo viscoso había aparecido frente a ambos cuerpos de forma fugaz, lo justo y necesario para expulsar cualquier maleficio que Alexander les dedicaba. Storm no era la única sorprendida, el mayor de los Dantsov no salía de su asombro, aunque por motivos claramente diferentes. Este miró a Storm de manera veloz, como si esperase en ella la explicación que requería, pero esta seguía observando a su amiga anonadada, sirviéndole de respuesta. Ysera, en cambio, no pestañeaba frente a él.- Te he dicho que te vayas. –él, recolocándose el jersey tras habérsele descolocado mínimamente, asentía a sus nuevos conocimientos.

-          Interesante. –confesó. Ysera alzó una ceja.- Un placer veros. –ironizaba, llevando su varita a la parte trasera de su pantalón. No tenía intención de seguir con aquello, lo novedoso le requería mayor tiempo y no podía perderlo jugando a los hechizos. Después de analizar el gesto de Ysera una vez más, miró a Storm.- Saludos a Brice de mi parte. –esta vez Storm alzó el brazo en dirección a su amiga para evitar que siguiese con aquello, pues Ysera alzaba de nuevo la varita para vengar a su amigo. Alexander solo la miraba aún analítico, antes de tomar paso hacia la escalera y perderse tras ella.

-          Cómo… -No ocultó más sus dudas. Ysera miraba de vuelta a Storm, aún acalorada y por apenas unas milésimas. Como si necesitase comprobar quién hablaba con ella.- Cómo lo has hecho. –no sabía si sentía miedo o terror.- Has conjurado un  _Protego_  sin decir nada, con la mano, cómo—

-          No es un _Protego_. Es un simple escudo defensivo. No ocupa tanto espacio pero para ataques directos, es igual de fuerte. -pausó.- Damen me enseñó. –no era lo que Storm habría querido escuchar.

-          ¿Damen? –dudó.- Por qué…

-          Porque como os llevo diciendo desde el principio, quiero saber defenderme de Alexander si algo así pasa. Casualidades de la vida he podido demostrar lo mucho que necesitaba estar preparada –Ysera seguía con la mirada fijada en el pasillo que Alexander había seguido.- Nos pretendía lanzar un _Confringo._ -explicaba. _-_  Bueno, lo ha hecho. –Storm recordaba esa maldición de sus clases con Darrow. Una versión de  _Expulso_  que en vez de recurrir a una fuerza de presión, recurría al calor, al fuego.

-          Cómo sabes eso… -seguía ojiplática mirándola. Ysera al fin dejó de observar el vacío de Alexander para mirarla a ella.

-          Llevo leyendo libros de artes oscuras desde que supe del Eje y los puristas, sé muchos hechizos. Aunque no sepa realizarlos yo misma porque no los he puesto en práctica, sé identificarlos en otros, lo que facilita el defenderme. –volvió a girar el rostro a las escaleras, como si siguiese viéndolo allí. Storm no pestañeaba.- Un encanto, Dantsov.

-          Sin duda… -que Alexander fuese a usar esa maldición contra ellas en medio de la Sala Común le aturdía bastante. Que Ysera le provocase de esa manera debía de haberle alterado lo suficiente como para arriesgarse a acabar con ellas de esa forma, de manera tan imprevista y pensando tan en caliente. Era en parte aterrador, dar por hecho que Alexander no necesitaba estar fuera de allí para poder llegar a hacer algo de ese estilo. No había ido a la defensa de ese día para proteger su vida y, sin embargo, acababa el día arriesgándola de una forma u otra.- Gracias. –comentó, agradeciendo que sin duda, la chica le había salvado la vida. Seguía llena de asombro aún.

-          De nada. –echó a andar una vez asumió la marcha de Alexander, al fin. Storm le siguió el paso, aún con muchas dudas.

-          Ysera, espera…-no parecía ir a hacerlo, aunque la chica paró en seco tras cruzar la puerta a la salida. Lo que vio la sorprendió, no supo si para bien o para mal. Darrow esperaba justo tras la entrada a Slytherin, y lo hacía con Damen. Parecían haber estado hablando antes de ella aparecer, pues aún en el ambiente quedaba el resquemor de una conversación, de palabras habladas que quedaban en el aire entrecortadas. El de Gryffindor parecía ver su llegada como la mayor bendición del día, y Damen parecía también aliviado.

-          Joder. –anunciaba Darrow, descargando su presión.

-          ¿Qué pasa aquí? –Storm llegaba a su altura, asombrada también por lo que veía. Darrow la miraba.

-          Pasa que estamos esperando a que alguien nos dijese si estás bien o no. –culpaba en respuesta a Ysera. Storm se mordió la lengua. Se había olvidado por completo de que tenía que avisarles.

-          Estábamos ocupadas. –se desquitó. Ysera no lo negó, seguía dándole vueltas al hecho de ver a esos dos juntos.

-          ¿Qué hacíais? –así se lo hacía saber, insistiendo.

-          ¿Esperarte?

-          ¿Por qué? Damen puede entrar y ver si estoy bien.

-          ¿No? –se quitaba el peso.- No puedo ir al cuarto de las chicas.

-          Una vez intestaste darle una nota a Storm por debajo de la puerta.

-          En medio de la noche cuando nadie me veía, no en plena tarde.

-          ¿Una nota a Storm? ¿De qué? –Darrow se centraba en lo que le importaba.

-          Quidditch. –resumió él, sin dejar de mirar a Ysera. Darrow le recorrió con la mirada, ignorándole Damen por completo. Luego, siguió.

-          ¿Por qué tardabais tanto? Estábamos preocupados.

-          Y yo ya he dicho que estábamos ocupadas. –Storm no sabía cómo se sentía hablando con él de nuevo con esa cierta naturalidad del momento, pero no iba a protestar.

-          ¿Con qué? ¿No podías venir y avisar—

-          Alexander. –Ysera interrumpió. El rostro de ambos chicos tomó cierta similitud de descomposición. Ninguno le quitaba el ojo de encima.

-          Cómo que Alexander. –Damen preguntaba.

-          ¿Te sorprende? Porque tu hermano tiene un cariño especial a eso de molestar a la gente.

-          No, o sea… -negaba.- ¿Ya está aquí? –ambas asintieron.

-          Acaba de hacer una de las suyas ahí dentro. –era Storm la que hablaba, por tanto Darrow respondía. Damen no intentaba compartir mucha palabra con ella, por si acaso.

-          A qué te refieres con eso—

-          Nada nuevo, insisto. –Ysera volvía.- Provocaba e intentaba matarnos, parece que os sorpre—

-          ¿Mataros? ¿Aquí? –Darrow quería dar un paso al frente, ninguna ignoró que Damen le frenase con un brazo, aunque no entraron al detalle.- Cómo que mataros—

-          Tranquilo. –Storm miraba a su amiga mientras hablaba.- Tampoco es que fuese su intención, creo. Pero Ysera le ha atacado primero y él ha intentado devolvérsela. –ambos chicos se debatían entre si asustarse o mostrar asombro. Fue un poco de ambas cosas.

-          Cómo que devolverla.

-          Cómo que atacarle. –primero Damen, luego Darrow. Se repartían el trabajo.

-          No nos dejaba en paz, le lancé por los aires, eso es todo. –Darrow desorbitó sus ojos y Damen se los tapaba.- Estoy de mal humor, no ha hecho bien en molestarme.

-          Ysera dice que nos ha intentado atacar con un  _Confringo_. –Storm recuperaba la seriedad, devolviéndosela también al rostro de ambos chicos. No era algo agradable de escuchar, pese a que no se podían imaginar nada bonito de un ataque de Alexander a Ysera. Storm miraba a Darrow, que obviamente conocía ese tipo de maldición de manera más definida por haberse tenido que enfrentar a ellas tantas veces. Fue el propio Darrow el que captó el doble mensaje de aquello.

-          ¿Ha intentado? Cómo que ha intentado. –Ysera no parecía querer responder, así que su amiga lo hizo por ambas.

-          Ysera conjuró un escudo protector bastante potente con solo mover la mano. Estaríamos un poco calcinadas de no ser por eso. –alababa. La otra chica miraba al suelo, con las manos en su inmenso bolsillo de la tripa. Ahora ambos muchachos diferían en el gesto. Damen también bajaba la mirada ciertamente, Darrow por su parte la analizaba pese a no recibir a la chica de vuelta.

-          ¿Cómo sabes hacer algo así? –no dudaba de sus capacidades, pero no recordaba haberla oído hablar de algo como aquello. Que Ysera mirase a Damen y este la mirase de vuelta le daba por respondido. Storm divisó cierta rabia en el de Gryffindor, bastante obvia al ojo de cualquiera. Se giraba de frente a Damen, sin decir nada, quedando en su perfil. Este no se inmutaba mucho.- Damen. –le pedía explicaciones. Ysera solo mostró vergüenza al sentir que acababa de meter en un lío al de Slytherin, pese al haber sido Storm la confesora. Finalmente, el acusado giró el rostro a Darrow. Luego, se encogió de hombros.

-          ¿Qué? Ha servido de algo ¿no? –Darrow se giraba, llevándose el puño a la boca antes de regresar, calmando así sus ganas de soltar cualquier burrada.

-          ¿Te parece normal? ¿En serio? ¡¿A ti!? –el otro ponía los ojos en blanco.- Damen, joder, es tu hermano, no puedes—

-          Precisamente por ser mi hermano, tú deberías saberlo. Sabes lo que es capaz de hacer. Deberías ser tú el que ayudase a Ysera a defenderse. –Ysera se cruzaba de brazos, asintiendo. Darrow la miró con recelo.

-          Lo que me faltaba. Bastante tengo con una. –miró a Storm, esta dejó caer su mandíbula.

-          Oye, te ofreciste—

-          Sí, y bastante es. Ya arriesgo suficientes vidas.

-          Sea como sea –interrumpía Ysera.- me ha servido para defenderme de Alexander ¿no? –Darrow no respondió.- Es lo que siempre os he pedido, ayuda para situaciones como esta, Darrow, no tengo intención de seguirte a salvar al mundo.

-          Más te vale. –no solo Darrow, Damen y Storm se unieron a la amenaza. Ysera dio un brinco por el cúmulo de voces.

-          Por qué no os vais un rato a pastar, anda… -volvía a cruzarse de brazos.

-          No te pongas así, ni siquiera es que nos defendieses de algo inevitable: si nos atacó es porque tú le provocaste. –Storm protestaba.

-          Le dije que nos dejase en paz y no quería.

-          ¡Le lanzaste por los aires!

-          ¡Se estaba burlando de ti y de Darrow! –Storm negaba con la mirada ausente, mientras Darrow sentía cierto alago.

-          Entonces… ¿Estás bien? –recuperó todo el tema inicial.

-          Sí ¿no me ves? –ambos chicos la recorrieron con la mirada, dubitativos. Entre su curioso peinado y sus inusuales ropajes, no podían tomarla en serio. Ambos alzaron una ceja, hasta Darrow se encogió de hombros.

-          Hombre, pareces un poco demacrada. –Damen giró el rostro a él, limitando su intento por controlar la risa al chico que estaba su lado, mordiéndose el labio. Ysera arrugaba la frente.

-          Tú no es que te veas muy bien, la verdad. –a Darrow se le notaba la pesadez en cada poro del cuerpo.

-          ¿A dónde ibas así? –Damen no quiso juzgar mucho.

-          A cenar.

-          ¿No habías cenado ya? –preguntaba Storm. Ella se giraba a su amiga, confusa.

-          ¿No? ¿Cuándo he dicho eso? –Storm recordaba a la chica mencionando una cena, pero entre griterío y confusión con Alexander, ya no entendía nada.

-          ¿Ibas a cenar así? –sin poder evitarlo, le salió el juicio al de Slytherin. Ysera puso los brazos en jarra, dando un paso al frente.

-          ¿Algún problema? –ellos daban uno atrás.

-          No, no. Adelante. –Damen fingía darle paso con la mano.- Yo me voy adentro, tengo unas ganas horribles de encontrarme con mi hermano ahora, seguro que está encantador.

-          Como siempre. –ironizaba Darrow. Damen le miraba con desdén.- Ya hablaré contigo sobre las clases que sea que le estás dando a Ysera. –quería sonar amenazante, pero la verdad es que estaba tan agotado que Damen no podía ignorarle más.

-          Buscaré un hueco en mi agenda. –se despidió de Ysera con un alzamiento de cejas que ella respondió con media sonrisa, a Storm le susurró un adiós que no obtuvo respuesta.

-          ¿Tú no te ibas a dormir? –lo último que Storm recordaba de Darrow era el chico diciendo que necesitaba descansar. Él asintió.

-          Me habría ido de saber que Ysera estaba bien, sí.

-          Bueno ¿vais a dejar de culparme todos hoy de todo? Qué pesadilla, por Merlín. –echó a andar, empujando a Darrow por el camino, ignorando sus dolencias por el choque. Les dejó atrás, claramente no quería tener que dar más explicaciones a nada. Ysera y Darrow fueron a su espalda, a paso lento.

-          No te enfades con Damen. –recuperó. Él no la miraba, seguía la estela de Storm.- Solo quiere ayudarme.

-          No me enfado con Damen.

-          Tampoco te enfades conmigo.

-          Eso es otra cosa. –ella le dio un codazo suave.

-          No estoy haciendo nada malo…

-          Sigue sin parecerme bien. Al igual que el que vayas provocando a Alexander justo después de un ataque. –no parecía tan abierto como minutos atrás. Ysera, por ello, aceptó la seriedad.- Dices que no vas a venir a salvar al mundo, pero dudo que le hubieses provocado de no saber que podrías defenderte.

-          No buscaba provocarle, Darrow. Estaba enfadada, mucho, me desquité sin darle más vueltas. No estaba pensando en si sabía defenderme o no, de hecho, cuando le vi sacar la varita pensé que hiciese lo que hiciese, estábamos perdidas.

-          ¿Por qué estabas tan enfadada? ¿Qué te ha dicho? –no quería pensar en Alexander más ese día, pero le era difícil. Salían de las mazmorras, con Storm a paso firme yendo al comedor unos cuantos pasos por delante. Ellos no tenían prisa.

-          Él nada, o sea… estaba enfada de antes. –eso le impresionó, mirándola ahora.- He discutido con Storm, nada más.

-          ¿Con Storm? –asintió ella.- ¿Por qué?

-          Cosas nuestras, nada grave, pero estaba enfada, y él vino a pavonearse, me salió del alma lanzarle por los aires después de que se burlarse de ti y de ella, y más sabiendo que venís de una defensa. Sé que ha sido arriesgado, lo siento, es el tipo de cosas que hacía antes de saber que era una bruja. Cosas así, sin pensar…

-          Pero ahora es necesario que pienses, Ysera… -recordaba.- Es Alexander. –ella asintió.

-          Lo se. Lo siento. –ahora el gesto lo hacía él.- Storm dice que casi te mata hoy…

-          Sí… -tampoco le daba mucha importancia.- Nada nuevo, por otro lado.

-          Saber eso no hace que me arrepienta de haberle lanzado por los aires, Darrow… -él sonrió, con pena.

-          ¿No hay nada que te haga arrepentirte de ello? –sabía que sí. Ella lo mostraba bajando el gesto.

-          No se lo tengas en cuenta… -repetía.- Se lo pedí varias veces y él nunca quiso ayudarme, al fin accedió, pero… No hacemos nada descabellado. –él asintió.

-          No creo que yo sea el problema, o el que vaya a juzgarle más por ello. Ya te digo, no me parece bien, pero es tu vida. Vuestra, vida. –Ysera guardaba silencio a causa del pinchazo que sentía bajo el pecho.

-          Crees que Alexander… -dudaba.- No puede saber que Damen me estar enseñando cosas solo por esto. Podéis haber sido vosotros perfectamente.

-          Creo que Alexander sabe perfectamente que ni Teren ni yo te daríamos ningún tipo de clase. Sabe que te queremos alejada de esto. –la respiración de Ysera se cortó en el acto, queriendo Darrow enmendar el error de ponerla en esa presión.- Pero quién sabe, sí. No le des vueltas. Ahora vayamos a cenar, anda, Eo y Teren querrán verte. –asintió ella.- No le digas a Teren que Damen te está enseñando nada, mejor.

-          No, descuida. –después de cómo el chico se había puesto con ella y Eo respecto a las enseñanzas, no dudaba en ocultarle aquello. Al igual que el hecho de que Eo formase parte de las clases al propio Darrow.

En cuanto cruzaron las puertas del Gran Comedor, Eo acudió veloz a Ysera para darle un abrazo de nueva bienvenida. Se había arrepentido de dejarla marchar desde el momento en el que la había perdido de vista, y ahora se alegraba como la que más de verla sana y salva. También Teren celebraba su presencia, abrazándola con la misma intensidad con la que ella le abrazaba a él por lo mismo.

Hablaron un poco en grupo antes de separarse a sus respectivas casas, de nada en especial. Storm no parecía haberles puesto al tanto del encuentro con Alexander, así que ni Darrow ni Ysera sacaron el tema. La de Slytherin entendía que Darrow se encargaría de decidir si Teren merecía saberlo o no, y en cuanto a Eo… era una asunción general que era mejor no contarle nada por el momento. Bastante había supuesto para ella saber que su hermano se había enfrentado cara a cara al mayor de los Dantsov, como para atormentarla con que sus dos amigas también habían pasado por ello.

Fue una cena fugaz para todos. Darrow apenas reparó en comer mucho, pese a que Klapp a su lado se esforzaba por hacerle ingerir alimento. Se evaporó pronto del salón para ir a Gryffindor a dormir, mientras que Teren esperó a que Eo acabase para acompañarla a ella a su casa. Pese a estar justo al lado del Gran Comedor, prefería pasar un poco más de rato con ella, agradeciéndolo Eo enormemente tras un día de agobio y soledad.

Por su parte, tanto Storm como Ysera no se dirigieron gran palabra durante la cena. Ysera no podía evitar pensar en Damen y en cómo podía haber puesto en peligro su situación respecto a Alexander al enfrentarse al chico. No podía quitarse de la cabeza el que ahora mismo  Damen debía de estar con él, haciéndole frente a lo que fuese que estuviese pasando. Se le cerraba el estómago solo con la idea, así que no iba a forzarse a comer.

Storm en cambio solo podía pensar en que las cosas a su alrededor se complicaban demasiado. Su vida peligraba, pero ya no solo se limitaba a una defensa. El encuentro en la Sala Común le demostraba que Alexander podría haberla matado independientemente del lugar o contexto, aunque asumía sin problema que el ataque de ese día habría ido dirigido especialmente a acabar con su vida o la de Darrow, y que en cambio el enfrentamiento en Slytherin fue causa del destino.

Fuese como fuese, ella tampoco quería comer mucho, así que se encargó de mirar a Ysera y ofrecerle con un gesto rápido el poner pies en polvorosa. Su amiga asintió, tampoco quería usar palabras, y ambas fueron camino a Slytherin para prometerse en silencio no empeorar las cosas en caso de encontrarse con Alexander. A suerte de ambas, ni él ni nadie las esperaba en la sala, pues estaba bastante deshabitada para lo que esperaban. Solo alumnos juveniles paseaban por allí, y eso no les preocupaba. Fueron al cuarto en donde cada una ocupó sus respectivas camas. Ysera lo hizo con cuidado de no despertar a ninguna de sus mascotas, y Storm lo hizo sin quitarle los ojos de encima, sintiendo la necesidad de hablar con ella una vez más.

Asumió que era mejor dejarlo para el día siguiente, y la verdad es que no pudo alegrarse más al despertar y sentirse descansada. Su mente también había conseguido desconectar un poco, así que al menos veía todo de otra forma.

Ysera estaba vestida, con unos vaqueros grises y un jersey abultado rosa palo. En el pelo se había hecho un moño bajo desenfadado, y arriba portaba una gorra retro a juego con los pantalones. Storm frunció el ceño.

-          ¿Qué haces arreglada? –no debía de ser muy tarde.

-          No me apetece quedarme en el castillo hoy. Iba a ir a Hogsmeade, a dar un paseo.

-          ¿A Hogsmeade? ¿No crees que es un poco… arriesgado, tras lo de ayer? –se encogió a medias.

-          Sí, bueno, pero no voy a encerrarme ¿no? eso es lo que ellos quieren…

-          Sí, pero de ahí a ser una temeraria… -Ysera sonrió lastimera, acariciaba Cereal sin alzar la mirada.- ¿Qué pasa?

-          ¿Has dormido? –no supo si esquivaba su pregunta o si respondía con una.

-          Sí… Estaba agotada.

-          Yo no he pegado ojo. –parecía ser más bien lo segundo.

-          ¿Por?

-          No quiero haberle causado problemas a Damen. –pausó, apenas dos segundos.- Tras lo de ayer con Alexander… Darrow dice que puede haber sido muy obvio. En plan, que Alexander puede saber que sé hacer eso por Damen.

-          ¿En serio? –le parecía exagerado.

-          Insiste en que Alexander sabe que ni él ni Teren me enseñarían algo así.

-          Pero te lo ha podido enseñar Wansky. Ya no en clase, fuera, no sé, él es del Eje… -Ysera asentía sin confiar mucho.

-          Por cómo lo decía Darrow e intentaba calmarme luego, asumo que no hay mucho lugar a dudas.

-          Bueno, tú no pienses en eso ahora, luego busca a Damen y que te explique cómo ha ido, dijo que iba a verle ¿no? pues… Piensa que si Alexander le hubiese hecho pedacitos ya lo sabríamos.

-          ¿Estás segura? –Storm rio, sin mucha expresión.

-          Digo yo ¿no? Estamos en Slytherin, alguien habría dado la alarma… -a Ysera solo consiguió angustiarla más.- Va, no le des vueltas… Voy a darme una ducha. Si quieres luego vamos a desayunar. –Ysera asintió, aún mirando a Cereal.- Oh ¿en serio? –alzó ahora.

-          ¿Eh?

-          Ir a desayunar.

-          Sí, claro… tengo hambre, por qué no iba a querer.

-          Porque pensaba que me odiabas. –Ysera puso los ojos en blanco.

-          Te salvé la vida, obviamente no. –Storm rio, saliendo de la cama.- Aunque sigo enfadada. –en eso no parecía bromear.

-          Entonces no querrás que vaya contigo a Hogsmeade. –Ysera la miró de reojo.- Si estás enfadada… -la que aún yacía en la cama no pudo evitar mostrar su rabia con una mueca que Storm quiso responder con risa.- ¿Me equivoco? –Ysera no decía nada. Storm se encogió de hombros.- Pues nada, en fin—

-          Puedo ir enfadada contigo a Hogmseade, no veo impedimento a eso.

-          ¿Ah, sí? –no quería reír.- ¿Cómo pretendes hacer eso?

-          ¿Haciéndote pagar mi cerveza de mantequilla?

-          Y tus calderos de chocolate, imagino.

-          Obvio.

-          Eso no es por estar enfadada, Ysera, eso es porque no tienes dinero.

-          Y eso me enfada. –se puso en pie, de brazos cruzados. Storm no pudo evitar reír.- Ríete, pero como me cabrees me apareceré por algún lado y te dejaré tirada, sola. O peor, intentaré aparecerme contigo, como tanto quieres, y a lo mejor pierdes un brazo.

-          O los dos.

-          O los dos. –volvió a reír, dándole la espalda para coger algo de ropa que llevarse a la ducha.

-          En fin, voy a ducharme, a ver si cuando vuelva sigues tan enfadada o no.

-          Oh, descuida, lo estaré. –y pese a ello, Storm se fue de allí con una sonrisa en la cara. 


	46. Chapter 46

Un extraño silencio acompañaba a todos los presentes en el Gran Comedor. Ni Storm ni Ysera fueron conscientes de ello hasta que tomaron asiento en Slytherin.

Al final de la mesa, como siempre, cercano al banco de profesores, Alexander desayunaba acompañado de los hermanos Warren y demás miembros de su séquito. Hasta Cora Malef permanecía cercana al grupo, como si la devoción por su mensaje fuese mayor que cualquier desamor sufrido. Damen no estaba, aunque su asiento parecía esperarle o, al contrario, recordaba su ya ausencia. Comían un poco de todo. Alexander tenía sobre el plato un poco de huevos revueltos mezclados con trozos de beicon. Junto a ello, una ensalada de lechuga, tomate, y huevo. No era un dato importante, pero era curioso ver el contaste entre sus comidas y la de los demás, simplificadas a algunas tostadas o cereales pasajeros.

Se vieron fijándose en su rutina culinaria al notar demasiados ojos fijos en él. No solo en su mesa parecían dividir sus miradas entre los platos y Alexander, también el resto de mesas. En especial una, Ravenclaw.

Casi en el centro de la mesa, más cercana la posición a donde Alexander se encontraba que a la salida, un grupo de estudiantes no le quitaba la vista de encima, reflejando en sus ojos mucho más que dolor. Ysera y Storm, giradas para comprobarlo, notaban el odio que afloraba en ellos, en especial en una chica que yacía sentada con el rostro pálido. Eran de segundo de juvenil, y la gran mayoría no parecía haberse levantado con el odio como compañero. Algunos aún hablaban un poco separados, como si quisiesen respetar el estado de la muchacha moribunda. Otros… aguardaban el momento en el que cual descargar su ira tras ser ya conocedores de los sucesos.

Ni Ysera ni Storm necesitaron explicaciones. Aquella chica debía de ser la hija de de la nueva víctima de Alexander. Su madre estaba en paradero desconocido, esperando a saber qué torturas procedentes de un muchacho que ingería su comida sin siquiera inmutarse. Solo prestaba atención a lo que le decían los suyos, hasta reía algún comentario como un ser inocente y apacible. No quería imaginarse el sentir de aquella joven estudiante, no querían pensar cómo podía sentirse viendo a la persona que acababa de secuestrar a su madre justo delante de ella. Haciendo vida como si nada.

Tenía el pelo lacio y rubio claro. Este se mantenía tras su oreja izquierda después de que una compañera suya, de pelo corto negro, se lo retirase para susurrarle algo. Lo parecía hacer con cariño, de manera delicada. Sujetaba su mano acariciándola, sin quitarle la vista de encima. Alexander no le importaba, solo quería animar a su amiga, que en cambio no pestañeaba, mirándole. Si bien sus compañeros, rodeándola, parecían acaparar el odio, en ella esa sensación solo se divisaba tras un inmenso fogonazo de dolor.

La muchacha solo desvió la mirada cuando la voz que se dirigía a ella era inesperada.

-          Ven conmigo…

Teren había llegado a su altura. No estaba en el Gran Comedor cuando las dos chicas de Slytherin hicieron acto de presencia, así que debía de haber llegado justo en ese momento. Se había abierto hueco entre el resto, que a la vez le abrían paso sin dudarlo hasta la espalda de la muchacha. Esta, sin poder evitar dejar correr alguna lágrima, asentía y se ponía en pie.

Ysera se preguntaba cómo se lo habrían hecho saber, si estaba avisada de antes, si le habían dicho la verdad absoluta o debido a su juventud preferían maquillar un poco la realidad. Storm por su parte solo podía concentrarse en no alzarse del asiento y dirigirse a Alexander a pedirle un respeto que obviamente este no tenía en ningún rincón de su cuerpo.

Daban igual todos los sucesos, los encuentros, las confirmaciones… Que Alexander estuviese allí, sin inmutarse, frente a una chica que parecía ir a morir, era tan maquiavélico que hasta le provocaba náuseas. Incluso cosas peores al ver que el muchacho alzaba la mirada hacia Ravenclaw cuando la chica yacía de pie junto a Teren y, con soberbia, se sonreía. No solo Storm buscó toda la paciencia que el mundo pudiese otorgarle, también Teren controlaba como podía sus deseos por lanzarse a él.

Se llevó a la muchacha de allí sin mirar atrás, no sabían si a hablar con ella en soledad o al despacho de Losnedahl, pero seguramente a tratar de tranquilizarla o a explicarle todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Con ambos fuera de la vista, los estudiantes de Ravenclaw volvían a ocupar su puesto con cierta incomodidad, y Alexander cambiaba el foco de su interés al no tener placer alguno en la mesa de delante. Miraba a Ysera y Storm, con una ceja alzada como si quisiese preguntarles si encontraban interesante el observarle así. Se llevó un trozo de pan a la boca y las guiñó un ojo antes de volver a sonreírse. Y esa vez Ysera tuvo que poner su mano sobre el muslo de Storm para que esta no se alzase.

-          Con una descargándose contra Alexander tenemos bastante…

-          Fácil decirlo, tú has podido hacerlo, esa necesidad que te quitas. –no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Él ya volvía a ignorarlas para reír junto a sus compañeros.

-          Recuerda que te pareció un error, lo sería también ahora. –accedió a permanecer sentada. Continuó con su desayuno de malas maneras, pinchando las cerezas de su plato con el tenedor solo por el placer de estar ejerciendo fuerza sobre algo. Cuando hubieron acabado, se pusieron en pie de forma veloz antes de pasar más tiempo con Alexander allí.- Eo no estaba desayunando… -volvía a echar la vista atrás para comprobar. Storm hacía lo propio.

-          Estará con Darrow, él tampoco está. –asentía su compañera.- ¿Quieres esperarles para decirles de ir a Hogsmeade?

-          No, o sea… Después de estas cosas –ignoró el nombre de las defensas.- Eo suele querer estar con Darrow, dejémosles tranquilos. –a Storm también le pareció bien, y sin más vueltas que darle, tomaron la salida trasera para ir así al pueblo de al lado.

Hacía demasiado frío para las ropas que habían decidido llevar. Storm se había arropado con un abrigo relleno de pelo sintético que ayudaba a mantener ciertamente el calor corporal, pero Ysera apenas llevaba una prenda negra que poco le ayudaba.

Al menos el confort que ofrecían las calles de Hogsmeade servía para protegerlas de las frías ventiscas. Sus edificios conjuntos y tan apretados impedían el paso de fuertes vientos, así que al menos entre sus calles, ese frío, quedaba a un lado. Era domingo, y las aceras del pueblo estaban bastante deshabitadas. Tiendas cerradas, restos de nieve en los bordillos… claramente no había muchos alicientes a pasar el día en el exterior. Solo las zonas cercanas a la restauración parecían tener un poco más de vida, aunque no mucha cercana a la edad de ambas. Más bien pueblerinos se dejaban ver por las tabernas.

Aún no habían hecho hambre, ni siquiera sed, pero estar fuera no era opción. Entraron a Las Tres Escobas y esperaron unos minutos hasta que alguna mesa se hubo vaciado. Tenían gente esperando delante, pero parecían haber entablado conversación en la barra, cediéndolas el paso de ir a tomar asiento. Pidieron dos cervezas, que claramente pagó Storm, y allí dejaron que el tiempo pasara.

Estaban al final de la sala, más cercanas a la ventana sin estar justamente en ella. Se podían permitir aun así el perder la mirada tras sus cristales, y su mente en cualquier recuerdo que las acompañase.

-          ¿Todo bien con Darrow? –Storm regresó al frente cuando su amiga abrió la boca no solo para hablar, también para dar un trago. El clima era gélido y, aun así, el frescor de la cerveza les resultaba maravilloso. La que guardaba silencio marcó varias arrugas en la frente.- Imagino que le pedirías explicaciones por no avisarte. –asintió.- ¿Cómo fuiste? ¿Imagino que irías a la sede, no? –había bajado la voz un poco, aunque nadie las escuchase.

-          Me encontré con Wansky,  le pedí que me llevase él. Teren estaba por allí.

-          ¿Qué te dijeron? –tampoco habían entrado en detalles, así que ahora Ysera quería profundizar.

-          Poco más de lo que ya te comenté… Alexander había organizado todo aquello como una especie de trampa, sobre todo de cara a Darrow, Teren no parecía tener intención de ir por lo mismo… Y el ir yo era arriesgado para mí, y para la misión en sí, aunque al final no consiguieran salvar a nadie…

-          Bueno, a ti sí. Si dices que Alexander te habría matado…

-          Esa es la idea que tienen, sí, supongo que mejor no pensar en si se equivocan o no.

-          ¿Solo fue Darrow? –recuperaba las preguntas tras un breve silencio. Storm negaba.

-          Klapp y Claudia fueron con él.

-          ¿Quién es Claudia?

-          Claudia Steel, otra chica del Eje. Capturó por lo visto a un purista, no sé si lo encarcelarían o el Ministerio harían de las suyas…

-          ¿Y están bien?

-          Sí, bueno, Klapp acabó un poco maltrecho, se llevó algunos retales en el hombro, pero estaba bien. –Ysera asintió con cierto alivio.

-          Menos mal, pues…

-          Creo que no exagero si digo que tanto Klapp como Darrow habrían preferido acabar peor parados si con ello hubiesen salvado a la mujer.

-          Sobre todo Darrow. –asintieron. No menospreciaban a Klapp, pero no le conocían tanto como al otro chico.- Te ha dicho algo sobre… las siguientes defensas. –no preguntaba del todo. Storm desniveló sus cejas con incertidumbre, analítica.

-          Por qué preguntas eso. Qué tramas.

-          ¿Qué tramo?

-          Sí. Tras atacar a Alexander no sé si quiero hablarte nunca más de las defensas. –en Ysera, la mandíbula caída representaba su descontento y ofensa debido a las palabras de su amiga. Lo mismo hacían sus labios apretujados justo después.

-          Te estaba preguntado por ti, anormal. Si te ha dicho que vaya a comentarte algo o si te van a volver a dejar al margen. –tirándose hacia atrás en el asiento, se cruzó de brazos, retirándole el frente. Storm le sacaba la lengua.

-          Ya no nos podemos fiar de ti.

-          Sí, mejor no digas mucho no vaya a ir a contárselo a mi íntimo amigo Alexander.

-          ¡No digo en ese aspecto!

-          Me da igual. –Storm negaba con media sonrisa. Dio un trago a su cerveza mientras Ysera se animaba a preguntar una vez más.- ¿Te ha dicho algo entonces, o…?

-          No. –la conversación con Darrow aún escocía en su interior, queriendo evitar su recuerdo a toda costa.- Simplemente me dejó claro que no me iba a dejar arriesgar mi vida de esa forma, tan directa.

-          ¿Directa? ¿Qué pasa con la indirecta? –Ysera no comprendía.

-          Es un tema que no al que no hemos llevado a consenso y del que dudo lo consigamos, la verdad… -la otra chica escuchaba con respeto.- Él mantiene la idea de que sacrificar su vida para salvar a los demás es justificable, yo defiendo mi decisión por sacrificar la mía si con eso le… le salvo a él. –Ysera sentía meticulosamente, como si repitiese sus palabras en la cabeza y las analizase para poder comprenderlas.- Yo no quiero que él lo haga y él no quiere que yo lo haga.

-          Ya, es normal… O sea, en vuestro caso, digo. Imagino. –tenía la mirada perdida en la cerveza, como Storm. Aunque ahora la de pelo rizado alzaba la mirada un poco perdida.

-          En nuestro caso. –captó a su amiga.- Qué caso es ese. –la chica miró a ambos lados de forma fugaz como si buscase el truco a su comentario. Se encogió de hombros.

-          O sea, a ti él te gusta, tú le gustas a él. Es normal, a eso me refiero. –dio gracias por no estar bebiendo esa cerveza que antes miraba, porque de haberlo hecho se había atragantado en el acto. Se alteró, levemente, balbuceando.

-          No sé de dónde sacas eso. –a la defensiva. Ysera dejó sus ojos a medio cerrar, juzgándola.

-          Mira, te voy a facilitar la vida ¿quieres? No intentes negar lo obvio conmigo, cualquier excusa que me des será en vano. En base a eso, di lo que quieras. –Storm no pudo evitar enfurruñarse de alguna forma. No entendía cómo algo así podía ser tan obvio para el resto. Primero Teren, ahora Ysera… y ella ni siquiera tenía la cabeza aclarada no solo respecto a ella misma, sino en cuanto a él. Cegada tal vez, cualquier obviedad, viniese de quien viniese de los dos, le parecía tan absurda como imposible de creer o tener en cuenta. Pero ahí estaban tanto su amiga como Teren, trayendo contra ella algo que parecía muy claro fuera de su cabeza. Y si ella lo sabía ver en el de Ravenclaw y en Eo, o en Ysera mismo, por qué el resto no iba a distinguirlo igual en su ser. No le negaba nada a la chica, pero tampoco quería confirmar algo de lo que todavía dudaba. De lo que todavía quería dudar.- Si te sirve, piensa que no eres la primera en esa situación. –no era un comentario que esperase, así que este le sacó de su concentración.- No en el mismo sentido, pero imagino que Darrow y Teren habrán tenido de las suyas en el mismo aspecto. Y más siendo lo que son para el Eje… -pensaba.- No creo que a Teren le haga mucha gracia la idea de que Darrow pueda morir en esto por salvar a nadie, y menos a él. Y viceversa.

-          Darrow es tan estúpido que no soporta ver a nadie arriesgando su vida por salvarle pero luego va él y, divo del alma, sacrifica la suya por todos. –Ysera rio.- Solo espero poder ir a las defensas, ya no por él –se adelantaba a cualquier comentario que su amiga pudiese hacer.- sino por todo, decidí formar parte de esto, y no quiero que se me deje atrás. Intento aceptar lo de ayer, acepto que fue una trampa, que Alexander tenía intenciones claras, pero… dudo que pierda la oportunidad de acabar con cualquiera en las defensas, dudo que ayer hubiese mucha diferencia con lo demás. Y no quiero que Darrow decida por mí, que porque él piense que me van a matar no me permita acompañarles. Sigo pensando que él es un foco más directo para Alexander, de lo que puedo ser yo o cualquiera de los demás, por mucho que él se empeñe en decir que matarme a mí sería una forma de atacarle a él.

-          Pero en eso tiene razón, Storm… -opinaba.- Quiero decir, claro que matarle a él sería más rápido para Alexander. –chasqueó los dedos.- Muerto y problema resuelto para él, pero en el momento en el que Darrow esté muerto –Storm tragaba saliva solo con la idea, borrándola de su mente con cierto malestar.- Teren no tardaría ni medio segundo en matarle a él. No le renta. Le renta más hacerle daño de forma indirecta. Como ha hecho con Teren… -bajó la voz con pesar.- Ha matado a sus padres, y eso le ha enloquecido, pero Teren no le mataría a él. Puede perder la cabeza a veces, pero al fin y al cabo dudo que llegase a matarle. –dudó unos instantes.- Darrow en cambio…-suspiró.- Siempre he visto a Darrow más capaz de matar a Alexander si la ocasión se presenta. Y al igual que eso, digo que solo veo a Teren matándole si Alexander por algún motivo matase a Darrow—

-          O Eo.

-          O Eo. –enfatizaba con razón.- También te digo… creo que si lo haría sería en base a que ha pasado lo que ha pasado con sus padres… digamos que ha abierto la veda—

-          Podemos dejar de hablar de muertes…-se masajeó la frente. Ysera asintió.

-          Sí, lo siento… Es solo que, bueno, hablábamos de, en fin, da igual. –no quería volver a recuperarlo todo de inicio.- Habla con él. No sé.

-          Cada vez que hablamos de esto no llegamos a nada, ya te lo he dicho…

-          Bueno, pues otra vez. Y si no, aprende a aparecerte y que le den morcillas.

-          Calla, no sabes lo que me arrepiento de no haber cogido Aparición…

-          Ay, por cierto –se había llevado la cerveza a la boca pero dejaba el trago en pausa para volver a hablar.- me gradúo la semana que viene. O sea, el miércoles… ¿dieciséis? Imagino, sí. Por si quieres venir conmigo.

-          ¿Al Ministerio? –asintió, bebiendo ahora sí.- Oh, vaya, sí claro, gracias.

-          No sé qué harán, Rannier dice que nos arreglemos al menos un poco.

-          Sí, ir al Ministerio requiere un poco de etiqueta. –ambas pusieron los ojos en blanco.- ¿Y todo el mundo puede llevar acompañante?

-          Imagino, sí, pero dudo que lleven mucho. Hellen me dijo al menos que ella iría sola.

-          ¿Y Damen?

-          Damen no sabe qué hará, pero también quiere ir solo.

-          Tú por lo que veo les llevas la contraria.

-          No he ido al Ministerio nunca, Darrow me dijo que intentaría ir, pero tampoco quiero tenerle por allí agobiado, imagino que no es su lugar favorito de visita. Y no quiero ir sola, sé que voy con los demás, pero en realidad ir no voy con ellos, o sea, quedamos allí, es como la ultimísima prueba, imagino. –rio.

-          ¿Pero es fijo que os graduáis ya ese día?

-          Bueno, la cita en el Ministerio es para ese día, vamos en horario de clase, de hecho Rannier ha –entrecomilló.- hablado con el Profesor Binns para que podamos ausentarnos de su clase en caso de no llegar a ella.

-          ¿Hablado? –recreaba el gesto.

-          Dice que se tiró una hora intentando hablar con él pero Binns se dormía en el proceso.

-          No me sorprende.

-          En absoluto.

-          ¿Pero tan largo es el evento?

-          Según Rannier es horriblemente largo e increíblemente aburrido. Vendrá hasta el ministro…

-          Oh… -no sonaba apetecible. Entendía que Ysera no quisiese estar sola allí.

-          Pero dice que los canapés están buenos, así que.

-          Con eso nos quedaremos.

-          Exacto.

Decidieron dejar cualquier tema en relación al Eje o Darrow aparcado, sobre todo tras ver que el tema de la graduación les consiguió descansar un poco de cualquier drama mental.  Pidieron algo para picar cuando la mañana llegó a mitad de camino, algo ligero que les mantuviese activas de cara a esperar a la comida. Vieron que fuera el viento parecía haberse calmado un poco y decidieron tomarse un respiro de la taberna para dar un nuevo paseo.

Ysera iba cabizbaja cada vez que pasaban por la puerta de Honeyducks, deprimida al saber que al ser domingo la tienda permanecería cerrada por lo que no podría hacerse con sus calderos de chocolate como tanto había deseado. Caminaron un poco más dando ya por fin con alguien de Hogwarts que había decidido a pasear por allí también. Era gente con la que no solían hablar, algunas muchachas de segundo y tercero de las que solo conocieron a Kenzie, la cazadora de Slytherin que saludaba a Storm con amabilidad.

Pasaron un rato hablando, nada descabellado, temas mundanos que les llevaron a terminar hablando de Quidditch. Para Ysera el encuentro fue un poco pasajero, Kenzie la saludó pero tampoco es que le dedicase palabras. Tampoco el grupo de gente que acompañaba a la cazadora parecía querer entablar conversación con ninguna de ellas, manteniéndose aparte y siguiendo sus propias charlas, así que cuando ambas compañeras de equipo pusieron fin a su encuentro, en parte Ysera lo agradeció. El frío empezaba a hacer mella en su piel y ya se debatía en atracar alguna tienda de ropa con tal de coger un nuevo abrigo.

Puesto que lo es apetecía regresar al castillo, ni siquiera para comer, ambas decidieron visitar otro de los locales de Hogsmeade para encontrar algo que echarse a la boca. No es que contasen con ellas en el Gran Comedor, pero entre los asientos del mismo Eo miraba hacia la puerta esperando verlas cruzar.

-          Habrán salido a dar una vuelta, no te preocupes. –Darrow intentaba calmarla. Como cada fin de semana, el castillo se deshabitaba hasta la hora de la cena de ese día, así que el salón les permitía unirse en mesas ajenas si el espacio era adecuado. Darrow y Teren acompañaban a Eo en Hufflepuff, comiendo un poco de todo. Teren había pasado la mañana con Losnedahl, reunido tanto con él como con Betty, la chica de su casa a la cual habían intentado calmar tras los sucesos con su madre. Darrow en cambio apenas había salido de la cama una hora atrás. Se le veía más descansado, aunque seguía cargando con el agotamiento rutinario.

-          Pero podrían avisar. Después de lo de ayer no quiero sustos…

-          Gírate a Slytheirn, todos nuestros amigos siguen allí –Teren ironizaba.- así que Storm e Ysera estarán bien.

-          Más les vale… -accedió a dejar de observar la puerta cuando el olor de su risotto consiguió cautivarla. Almorzaron en bastante silencio, pese a que Darrow estaba más energético, tampoco se veía muy capacitado para grandes conversaciones, y a Teren la mañana le había agotado. Aun así, Eo se negaba a permanecer callada mucho más. Removiendo su yogurt lleno de trocitos de chocolate, se decidió a hablar.- ¿Qué pasó entonces con Storm? –ambos miraban con el ceño fruncido. Les tenía en frente, sentados.

-          De qué.

-          Por qué no la avisasteis. No os quise preguntar ayer porque, bueno, estabais un poco destrozados, pero…

-          Sigo destrozado. –Darrow bajó la mirada a sus patatas. Teren le rio. Así que Eo optó por darle una patada por debajo de la mesa.- ¡Eh!

-          No me vaciles.

-          No te vacilo, estoy cansado.

-          Me da igual. No me tengas en ascuas. ¿Por qué no la avisasteis?

-          Eo, desde cuando quieres hablar de Alexander y sus planes para matar gente. –el de Ravenclaw intentaba salvar del apuro a su amigo.

-          Desde nunca.

-          Pues esto va de eso. –aun así Darrow apuntaba.- Alexander queriendo matar a Storm, nosotros dejándola en casita para que eso no pase.

-          Pero… -era demasiado atroz.- Por qué quiere Alexander ahora matar a Storm. –Teren miraba a Darrow, en eso no iba a aportar nada. El de Gryffindor paseaba sus dedos entre sus patatas en busca de la más crujiente y dorada. No dijo palabra hasta que no la hubo degustado, manteniendo la tensión de su hermana.

-          Simplemente quiere matarla. Como quiere matarnos a todos. Y ayer era una trampa para eso.

-          Pero… -a cada pero, Darrow suspiraba algo más lento. Preferiría que Eo a veces no tuviese tantas dudas, que no quisiese saberlo todo.- Storm no ha hecho nada, ya atacó a sus padres, para qué querría… ¿acaso se han enfrentado últimamente como para tenerla tan entre ceja y ceja? –por mucho que Eo miraba a Teren en busca de respuesta, sabiendo que el chico no se andaría por las ramas, este no soltaba prenda.

-          No intentes entender la mente de Alexander, no merece la pena.

-          No quiero entender su mente, Darrow, intento entender por qué quieren matar ahora a mi amiga.

-          Ya la quería matar de antes. Y a Ysera, y a ti, a todos. En serio, no hay sorpresa—

-          Alguna sorpresa habrá cuando de repente decidís no llevarla con vosotros. Cuando solo vais tres a la defensa. Cuando tú llegas como llegaste… -desmoralizada, comentó. Darrow dejó a medio comer una patata. No podía culpar a su hermana de querer esta al corriente, ya bastante sufría. Pero aun así, le dolía.

-          Storm me salvó en la última defensa. Y eso a Alexander no le gustó, así que quería acabar con ella para devolvérmela. Eso es todo. –en parte, no le mentía, pero camuflaba toda la verdad a la espera de no tener que incidir en nada más. A disgusto suyo, Eo no parecía aceptarlo todo tal cual se lo ofrecía.

-          Ya, bueno, imagino que viéndoos a ambos, Alexander sabrá que si la toca, a ti te afecta. –dejó de masticar para mirarla anonadado. Teren contuvo la risa como pudo, llevándose por ello una patada, esta vez de Darrow hacia él desde su lado. Tragó con calma.

-          Viéndonos a ambos. –repitió. Eo no veía nada raro en sus palabras.

-          Bueno, entre vosotros pasa algo, es obvio, y Alexander busca hacer daño siempre… Imagino que si dices que va a por ella y que ella te salvó la otra vez—

-          Alto, alto. –no quería seguir escuchando. Teren ahora reía abiertamente, desconcertando a Eo. Aún más cuando Darrow miraba a su amigo para darle una colleja.- Cállate de una vez.

-          ¡No he dicho nada!

-          Te leo la mente ¿recuerdas? –Teren se sonrió, y Darrow frunció el ceño. Eo no supo qué le estaría diciendo a través de su cabeza pero a Darrow no pareció gustarle, porque volvía a atizarle.- Vete a la mierda.

-          ¿Qué pasa? –perdida, tuvo que preguntar. Su hermano no quería hablar.

-          Nada. –declaró. Así que buscó de nuevo a Teren, que ahora sí tenía ganas de hablar, aunque se reservase.

-          No me mires, no es cosa mía lo que este se traiga con Storm.

-          ¡No me traigo nada con Storm! ¡¿Quieres hacer el favor de callarte la boca?! –recriminó, solo consiguiendo que su amigo riese incluso más.

-          Darrow… -Eo buscó calmar la situación.- Teren no está haciendo nada, siento si te ha molestado, pensé que no lo ocultabas.

-          No oculto nada, no hay nada que ocultar.

-          Claro que no, es bastante obvio que te gusta. Y que le gustas. –Teren no soportaba la risa que le dominaba. Ni Darrow le aguantaba a él, mirándole con clara rabia.- No sé por qué os ponéis así, por qué te ríes tú y por qué intentas tú negarlo. Creo que el hecho de que Alexander quiera aprovecharse de eso para hacer daño es bastante horrible como para dejar la comedia al lado… -avergonzado, Teren aceptó parar poco a poco su risa, no queriendo ofender a Eo de ninguna forma. La chica tenía razón, también Darrow había decidido parar con sus intentos por negar lo evidente para permitir a Eo centrarse en lo que le importaba en ese momento. Y con el pensamiento de la chica, los dos se contagiaron por unos instantes. Porque obviamente Alexander iba a aprovechar algo así, y no les sorprendía. Y aunque el tema era lo suficientemente serio, al fin y al cabo ni uno ni otro quería darle más vueltas ese día. Y, por lo tanto, Eo decidió que tampoco.- Pero sí, si te sirve, es más que obvio que estás colado por ella. Se nota a la legua, vaya. –volvió la desesperación a Darrow y la risa que aumentaba en Teren.

-          ¡Pero a qué viene…! Tú, haz el favor de callarte. –puesto que los golpes no le paraban, decidió empujarle.- No me hagas hablar.

-          ¿Hablar? ¿De qué?

-          De cómo rechazaste a mi hermana. –a Teren la gracia se le escapó del cuerpo.

-          Eso sí que no viene a nada.

-          Bueno, ya que te lo pasas tan bien riéndote de mí…

-          Pero yo no me estoy riendo de nadie. –recordaba Eo con la mano a medio alzar.- Y eso que acabas de decir me deja mal a mí.

-          Tú has sacado el tema, ahora apechugas.

-          ¡Qué tema! ¡Si pensé que era obvio!

-          ¡Obvio de qué!

-          ¡Tú eres el que se va besando con ella! –intervino Teren para dejarles descolocados. Eo soltó un ligero gritito, tapándose la boca con las manos, mientras que Darrow ni pestañeaba girado a él.

-          ¿Perdón?

-          ¿Me lo vas a negar?

-          Cómo coño sabes tú eso. –se preguntaba seriamente si había dado acceso a Teren a ese recuerdo, pero sabía que no.- Cómo coño—

-          ¡¿Es verdad?! –Eo intervenía, siendo ignorada.

-          Storm me lo dijo. –el rostro de Darrow cayó abatido sobre su propia mano.

-          Por qué…

-          Porque es obvio que os gustáis, qué manía con intentar ocultar algo así, sobre todo cuando es tan claro a la vista—

-          Me besó ella a mí ¿vale? Yo no besé a nadie.

-          ¡¡Storm te ha besado!! –Eo seguía interviniendo por su cuenta pese a que nadie la hacía caso.

-          Bueno, no la rechazaste.

-          No, no soy como tú, desgracia humana.

-          Deja de culparme de eso ¿quieres? Tu hermana sabe por qué lo hice.

-          Estoy aquí ¿eh? –se presentaba, por si se habían olvidado de su presencia.

-          Aun así la rechazaste, yo, pues… -se encogió de hombro.- Tampoco tuve mucha opción, se me lanzó.

-          Tampoco la habrías rechazado de ser consciente. –fue a reprochar.- Ni se te ocurra negármelo, Darrow, te conozco. Sé cuando alguien te gusta, y gustándote como ella lo hace, rechazarla no era opción. –Darrow puso los ojos en blanco.

-          Me vienes a hablar tú de amor, es increíble.

-          Oye, aquí nadie habla de amor, pero si lo quieres calificar como eso ya, adelan—

-          ¡Ya sabes a qué me refiero!

-          De todas formas, claro que te hablo yo de amor, yo no niego lo que siento por tu hermana, eres tú el que vas fingiendo no sentir—

-          En serio, sigo aquí. –insistía. Esta vez Teren se giró a Eo.

-          Lo sé, no estoy diciendo nada malo tampoco, que yo sepa…

-          Ya, o sea, pero… -tartamudeó. Se llevó las manos a un mechón de pelo tumbándose sobre el respaldo con timidez. No iba a intervenir más.

-          Lo que quiero decir –recuperaba la voz el de Ravenclaw.- es que es bastante obvio lo que sentís, tanto que hasta Alexander se ha dado cuenta. Así que no sé por qué intentas negarlo.

-          No estoy intentando negar nada, simplemente no lo veo el tema más interesante a tener.

-          O sea que lo confirmas.

-          Qué no entiendes de quiera hablar de ello. Y, vamos a ver, por qué coño te dijo Storm que me besó, es que—

-          Porque es tan inútil como tú en ese aspecto. Ella también pretende fingir que entre vosotros no pasa nada.

-          Es que no pasa nada, Teren, no sé si te das cuenta.

-          Bueno, porque te estás controlando, no es que suelas perder el tiempo tampoco.

-          No es el momento.

-          ¿No es el momento para ti pero sí lo es para mí? ¿El doble rasero que me tienes a qué se debe?

-          Alexander quería matarla, ayer, no sé si te acuerdas—

-          Y Alexander ha matado a mis padres, no sé si te acuerdas. –fue una aportación que silenció la conversación. El resto del comedor seguía hablando, pero fue como si todo el mundo guardase silencio para ellos. En especial para Darrow, ya que Eo había optado por no hablar ya segundos atrás. El de Gryffindor se mordía un labio con delicadeza. No quería contestar a algo así, no se veía en derecho a ello. Así que regresó la vista al frente, apoyándose con los antebrazos cruzados sobre la madera. Teren era consciente del jarro de agua fría que había lanzado sobre ambos, sobre todo porque ese le calaba a él hasta los huesos de una manera más obvia.

-          Nunca te he dicho que no tengas motivos para… -no quería seguir. Claramente no quería hablar de aquello. Teren asintió.- Lo siento. –el gesto asertivo se sucedió con una negación.

-          No, he sido yo, no debería—

-          ¿Me tomas el pelo? –no iba a aceptar que él se culpase.- No se te ocurra pedir tú perdón, no has dicho nada malo. Ya está, fin. Tú tienes mil motivos para no querer una relación ahora y son igual de respetables que cualquier otro, y tienes más razón que yo o cualquiera, así que ya está. Siento haber sacado el tema. –miró tanto a Teren como a Eo. Esta negaba suavemente, no le iba a culpar tampoco a él.- Solo quería desquitarme. No llevo muy bien lo de que Alexander haya ido a por Storm, y la he tomado contigo, lo siento. –Teren apoyaba su mano en su hombro, disculpándole.

-          Da igual. –claramente a él no le dolía nada que Darrow pudiese decirle de esa manera.- Veremos cómo se da la cosa. –recuperó el tema inicial.- Alexander suele aburrirse mucho, va cambiando de víctima dependiendo de cómo se despierte… -por la cabeza de Darrow pasó la imagen de Ysera, y con ello el recuerdo de saber que la chica se había enfrentado a Alexander horas atrás. No tenía pensado seguir comiendo, pero ahora sin duda no habría podido hacerlo ni estando hambriento.

La simple idea de que Ysera hubiese podido provocar un cambio de planes en Alexander le perturbaba. Damen estaba enseñando a Ysera a defenderse, y eso era tan peligroso como él había previsto. La chica se animaba a usar lo que aprendía, algo que no iba a controlar dependiendo del momento que se le presentase. Si un simple mal estar había llevado a la chica a encararle de esa forma, qué no haría en caso de verse inmersa en una situación más dramática.

No quería pensar en ello, no entonces, e Ysera tampoco parecía verlo como su mayor problema aquel domingo. Tanto Storm como ella habían decidido poner fin a sus andaduras por Hogsmeade para regresar al castillo. En especial Storm, que quería ponerse a trabajar un poco en algún ejercicio atrasado de Runas antes de su semanal repaso a Pociones y Herbología. Ysera no tenía interés alguno en abrir un libro aquel día, pese a lo mucho que lo necesitaba de cara a sus estudios, así que vio con buenos ojos el atajo que se le ofrecía.

Al fin y al cabo quería dar con él tarde o temprano, y verle al menos vivo era una buena señal. Tras entrar en los terrenos de Hogwarts, el campo de Quidditch era su primer escenario a reconocer, y era bastante obvio quién era la persona que parecía volar en soledad por sus interior. Su pelo blanco le delataba, al igual que las ropas verdes de su equipo. No debía de estar muy mal si podía volar. O tal vez estaba precisamente en un mal momento y el vuelo era su única salida… Tragó saliva.

-          Te espero dentro ¿sí? –Storm asumía que Ysera no iba a regresar al castillo en ese momento, así que para qué intentar insistirla en nada. La chica asentía en respuesta, y con ese gesto partía hacia los campos de Quidditch dejando a Storm marchar en dirección opuesta. A medida que se acercaba a las torres más aceleraba el paso, como si la necesidad por recibir una palabra de Damen fuese cuestión de vida o muerte. Optó por subir a una de las gradas, a medida que daba más clases de Vuelo más aprendía que el vértigo se lo otorgaba el mirar hacia arriba, nunca desde la altura. No siempre que estuviese con los pies en el suelo, al menos. Se apoyó sobre la madera y disfrutó de la imagen del chico danzando de lado a lado. Cazaba la Snitch, o lo intentaba. Solo desviando la mirada de su objetivo cuando esta descansaba entre sus dedos. Divisar a Ysera no era tarea complicada. Era la única persona en todo el campo, y eso quisiese o no, le hizo sonreír. Gesto que se contagió en ella, con paz. Fue a su encuentro.

-          ¿Qué haces aquí? –descansaba sentado sobre la escoba frente a ella.

-          Vengo de Hogsmeade, te he visto volando…

-          Eso no responde a mi pregunta.

-          Quería saber si me odiabas mucho. –frunció él el ceño.

-          ¿Odiarte? –según su gesto, eso no entraba en sus planes.- Creía que había quedado claro que no era eso lo que sentía, pero… -la chica bajó el rostro con media sonrisa.

-          Solo quería confirmar que tu hermano no te había matado.

-          ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

-          Creo que lo sabes… -no era difícil distinguir en Damen las intenciones por no hacerla sentir mal. Su silencio le delataba, así que Ysera esperó su explicación.- Lo sabe… -preguntaba tímidamente. Él negó.

-          Bueno, no lo sé. No he hablado con él.

-          Oh, pensé que anoche…

-          Llegué al cuarto y estaba durmiendo. Imagino que llegaría agotado de… -no quiso explicar.

-          De intentar matar a Darrow al no poder matar a Storm como había planeado, sí. –Ysera se encargó de contarlo. Damen mantenía la mirada en sus propias manos. No podía hablar de esas cosas con Ysera, le derruía por dentro.

-          Le vi luego en la Sala Común y solo me saludó. No es buena señal, pero al menos no me ha buscado para hablar. Digo yo que si lo diese por hecho  o si tan obvio fuese que te he enseñado algo, me habría buscado al momento.

-          ¿Entonces no habéis hablado siquiera? –le costaba imaginarlo.

-          Tampoco ha habido opción. Se fue del castillo tras el desayuno.

-          ¿A casa?

-          No… -bajaba de nuevo la mirada. A Ysera le dolió el pecho de forma clara.

-          Cierto, tiene nuevo juguete al que torturar. –menospreció.

-          Ysera… -con súplica, hablaba.- Por favor, no hablemos de esto. –aceptó su petición por mero respeto hacia él, no por falta de ganas de soltar su rabia hacia Alexander.- Creo que ya te has desquitado con él suficiente estos días, déjalo estar.

-          Nunca es suficiente. –no iba a aceptar tampoco aquello.

-          No sé qué has conseguido haciendo lo que has hecho, Ysera, pero me gustaría que no decidieses tomártelo como tarea diaria, la verdad.

-          Ayer no te parecía tan mal.

-          Ayer me parecía igual de horrible que hoy, pero no le iba a dar el placer a Storm o Darrow de ver cómo me jodía ver que no cumplías tu palabra.

-          ¿Mi palabra?

-          Dijiste que no irías tras él. Si te estoy enseñando estas cosas es para defenderte en caso de que algo pase, no para que te creas capaz de vencerle a la primera de cambio. –Ysera bajaba la mirada una vez más, esta vez avergonzada.- Esperaba que Darrow te hubiese dado una charla al respecto, pero o no le haces mucho caso o, espero que no, esperabas que yo te diese la razón y ahora te decepcionas. No sé qué me disgusta más, la verdad.

-          ¿Podemos no hablar de esto? –pedía lo mismo. Él se apoyó con el antebrazo en la escoba.

-          Me das guerra con mi hermano siempre que nos vemos, permíteme que te torture un poco ahora, y más si lo mereces. –La chica resopló, dejándose caer en un asiento, alejándose así de él.- ¿No ves lo que has hecho? ¿De verdad?

-          Sí, lo veo, pero no puedo cambiarlo ¿vale? Lo siento, no debí enfrentarme a él, pero acababa de intentar matar a Darrow, y quería haber matado a Storm. Y estaba enfadada, no controlaba lo que hacía.

-          Entonces tal vez debo enseñarte a controlarte más que a defenderte. –le miró con furia.- Si hiciese yo lo mismo, si respondiese igual que tú a cualquier momento de descontrol, a saber qué pasaría. Te recuerdo que tú y tus amigos me acorralasteis para llamarme asesino, y tu querido Darrow me partió la cara. Podría habérsela devuelto. Pero me controlé.

-          No es lo mismo.

-          No, pero eso no quita que tu amigo me partiese la cara y yo controlase las ganas de partírsela de vuelta. –soltó Ysera una leve risa a la que no dio mucha visibilidad.- Solo quiero que recapacites… No puedes cambiar lo que hiciste ayer, pero al menos no vuelvas a hacerlo… Si el hacerlo por ti no sirve, hazlo por Storm o Darrow, hazlo por mí, dudo que mi hermano me lo deje pasar si se te escapa algo así otra vez. –aceptó su silencio como una respuesta, al igual que su asentimiento. La chica había doblado las rodillas hacia sí, apoyándose en la madera del bordillo. Jugueteaba ahora con un hilo que se había quitado el abrigo, sin querer mirar a Damen.- Va, no me odies, solo intento protegerte… -tampoco quería discutir con ella.

-          ¿Odiarte? Creía que había quedado claro lo que sentía…-lo burló con la misma voz que Damen había usado antes, haciéndole reír la imitación.

-          ¿Vas a ir ahora al castillo? –la chica se encogió de hombros.

-          Imagino, no lo sé. ¿Por qué?

-          Se me había ocurrido un plan mejor, por si estabas libre. –alzó ahora la mirada a él.

-          Qué tipo de plan…

-          Una vez hablamos sobre montar en escoba. –daba una palmada a la suya.

-          Ahá… -no le sonaba bien.

-          Déjame darte una vuelta.

-          Oye, ya te he pedido perdón por lo de ayer, intentar matarme es demasiado ¿no crees? –Damen rio.

-          No voy a matarte. No intencionadamente, al menos.

-          ¡Eh!

-          Es broma. ¿Quieres o no? –se sentó en condiciones para estirar el rostro e intentar mirar las alturas. Seguía prefiriendo esa imagen a la que veía desde abajo, pero el imaginarse sobre la escoba no le ayudaba a aceptarla de ninguna forma.

-          No sé cómo me siento al respecto…

-          Pensaba que confiabas en mí.

-          Sí, pero no sé si el vuelo entra en las condiciones. –él rio, planeando un poco hacia atrás y bajando un cacho.

-          Va, solo un rato. –Ysera se alzó para apoyarse de nuevo en la madera y mirar al exterior, Damen había decidido subirse sobre el palo de su escoba y permanecer sobre ella como si de suelo firme se tratase. Le daba terror verle así, pero también le transmitía es sensación que solo Damen le causaba. Sonrió.- Confía en mí también en esto, anda.

-          Si me matas, no te lo perdonaré nunca. –aceptaba a su manera. Él rio.

-          Si te mato, prometo cuidar de Cereal y de Harry por ti. –la hizo reír de vuelta.

-          Me parece justo. –y mientras él se giraba sobre sí con total naturalidad para dejarse caer en su escoba y descender, ella tomaba las escalera en dirección al terreno. Se reunió con él a mitad de camino, el chico cargaba con el baúl de Quidditch para devolverlo a su sitio, siendo ayudado por Ysera para luego regresar al césped. Damen le ofrecía su escoba.

-          Súbete. –Ysera se sentía torpe hasta para eso, aunque lo hizo sin rechistar.- Échate un poco hacia delante. –había ocupado el puesto que normalmente tomaba en clases de Vuelo, en donde solo planeaba ella, así que siguió sus indicaciones. Acto seguido Damen tomó asiento justo a su espalda, pasando una de sus manos hacia delante para sujetar el palo junto a sus manos. La sensación fue extraña para ambos, nunca habían estado tan cerca el uno del otro, eran conscientes de ello. Damen estaba completamente pegado a ella, su pecho descansando junto a su espalda. Sentía su calor, su aliento. Cogió aire intentando no pensar en él, lo que se le veía encima ya le llevaba suficiente.- Voy a despegar despacio, no te preocupes… -no había llegado a pensar en ello, pero era sin duda una de las súplicas que tenía previstas. Asintió. No soltaba las manos de la madera, un poco más cerca de su cuerpo mientras la de Damen se mantenía más al frente. Despegó segundos después, a disgusto de ella a demasiada velocidad. Se soltaba del palo para con una de sus manos agarrar la de Damen y, con la otra, aferrarse a su brazo. Le sintió reír.- Tranquila…

-          Has dicho despacio.

-          La costumbre.

-          Déjate de costumbres. –le dio una leve patada, apenas apreciable debido a su nulo interés por perder el equilibrio. Damen seguía ascendiendo, cada vez más, hasta dejar el campo abajo. Ysera seguía aferrada a él, con los ojos cerrados. Él era consciente, al fin y al cabo la chica se recogía en su pecho alejándose del frente, y su rostro quedaba sobre su hombro. Se sonrió.

-          En serio, no va a pasar nada.

-          Creo que tengo un poco de miedo a las alturas. Al menos encima de una escoba.

-          ¿Puedo comenzar a volar, necesitas más tiempo?

-          Dame un segundo… -pidió entre balbuceos, a lo que él se lo concedió. Pero el segundo se alargaba, así que decidió llevar su mano libre a la cintura de la chica, y con la otra sujetó la restante, tornando la situación para ser él el que agarraba. La chica abrió los ojos en el acto.

-          Confía en mí… -susurró a su oído. Ysera cogía aire, como podía. Asintió y se soltó de su brazo, regresando la mano al palo. Luego, miró hacia abajo, haciendo fuerza en la madera.

-          Cómo puedes estar a esta altura y estar tan tranquilo siempre. –no entendía. Él reía, apoyando su frente en su hombro.

-          Me gusta.

-          Estás loco.

-          Un poco. –volvía a apoyarse en ella con su barbilla, mientras Ysera se peleaba con el vértigo mirando hacia abajo. Damen se aferraba un poco más a su cuerpo y la rodeaba mejor, queriendo transmitirla esa seguridad que parecía necesitar.- Me muevo ¿vale? Nos vamos a quedar helados si no empezamos. –ella asintió, que fuese lo que tuviese que ser. Cerró los ojos en cuanto sintió la escoba moverse, aunque esta vez Damen cumplía su palabra de ir despacio. Apenas se deslizaban hacia delante, a vuelo lento sin hacer nada descabellado. Ysera intentaba imaginarse sentada en algún tipo de carruaje sobre el suelo, algo que no cuajaba del todo cuando su cabeza le recordaba el poco equilibro que sentía y lo volátiles que sus piernas eran en el aire. Se aferró un poco más al palo, notándolo Damen bajo su mano. La acarició suavemente antes de dar un giro y provocarla cierta angustia.- ¿A qué te dedicas en clase de vuelo?

-          Nunca llego tan alto.

-          ¿Cooper-Pack te deja no hacerlo?

-          Asume que me da vértigo, y eso no se puede combatir de manera tan drástica sin causarme un infarto, la verdad. –él rio.

-          ¿Qué es lo que menos te gusta?

-          Que no tengo equilibrio, así que me recuerdo todo el rato que estoy volando, y no me hace gracia.

-          Intenta no balancearte mucho—

-          Para ti es fácil, tienes los pies apoyados. –como escoba de Quidditch que era, contaba con los pedales traseros en los que Damen descansaba sus pies. El chico rio.

-          Si quieres nos cambiamos, no me importa—

-          No, no. –brusca. Llevaba su mano a la que Damen tenía rodeando su cintura.- Mejor así. –al menos confirmaba que se sentía en parte protegida, algo que le llenó de seguridad a él también.

-          Tengo una teoría…

-          Sorpréndeme. –seguían deslizándose poco a poco por el aire.

-          Creo que cuanto más despacio vaya, es peor.

-          No sé a qué te refieres pero no sé si me gusta, tampoco.

-          Digo… -reía.- Que tal vez si planeo como suelo hacerlo, no como en un partido, tranquila, solo planear, tal vez te sientes mejor.

-          ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? –no lo veía tan maravilloso como él.

-          Porque cuanto más despacio, más inestable es todo. Es peor, es más complicado mantener un equilibro si no nos movemos. Si planeo más rápido, la velocidad, el aire, todo nos ayuda a mantenernos más estables.

-          Esto es como estar en la boca de un volcán. Si no te mueves, te quemas poco a poco, pero si te tiras rápido pues, mira, mueres al instante. –Damen rio abiertamente, volviendo a apoyar su frente en el hombro de la chica.

-          Nadie va a morir ¿vale? ¿Confías en mí?

-          Ay, deja de decir eso, sí, confío, pesado.

-          Entonces no grites mucho. Y sujétate la gorra.

-          Por qué iba a… -sin poder evitarlo, gritó con desesperación a la vez que una de sus manos corría a su cabeza para impedir a su gorra salir disparada. Damen había activado el turbo de su trayecto y había acelerado hasta sacarles del campo y seguir su nueva ruta. Planeaban veloces, no tanto como cuando iba tras la Snitch pero eso Ysera no lo sabía. Para ella el ritmo era suficientemente feroz como para causarle el pánico inicial. Le llevó tiempo suficiente el ser capaz de controlar su temblor, consiguiéndolo solo cuando su cuerpo parecía acostumbrarse a que su ambiente no iba a cambiar.

-          Abre los ojos. –le susurraba una vez más. Los había cerrado en el momento en el que la escoba les había escupido del campo. No quería hacerlo, pero él le insistía, así que poco a poco fue dando imagen a su oscuridad. Estaban sobre el lago que rodeaba el castillo, con el atardecer tomando vista en el horizonte. El miedo seguía poseyéndola, pero lo que sus ojos llevaban a su cerebro le parecía tan mágico que poco a poco le fue dando mayor protagonismo. Damen había vuelto a limitar la velocidad, no mucho, pero al menos les permitía disfrutar de las vistas. El decorado era de en sueño, a Ysera le encantaba el invierno,  por lo que el paisaje frio que había a su frente le resultaba maravilloso. Resquicios de nieve decoraban algunos tejados del castillo, y pese a que el día había sido ambientado por un fuerte viento, el agua descansaba en calma. No pudo evitar sonreír, incrédula.

-          Es precioso… -le notó asentir. Se giró un poco a él para ver su rostro, necesitaba comprobar que él también disfrutaba de aquello. La imagen de Damen le resultó tan cautivadora como las vistas de Hogwarts. Su pelo blanco destacaba con reflejos ahora dorados a causa del sol marchándose, y sus ojos… brillaban como siempre hacían. Él también la observaba a ella, pero su mirada cargaba con mayor lástima que la que ella podía comprender. Y ese sentir le dominaba demasiado.

-          Rodeemos el castillo. –propuso, provocando con ello que Ysera volviese la vista al frente, aún risueña.- ¿Vas bien?

-          Más o menos. –el temor la manejó de nuevo una vez Damen aumentó el ritmo, salvo que esta vez al menos pudo dejarlo aparcado a mayor velocidad. Quería disfrutar de las vistas, el castillo se veía precioso en su inmensidad fuese cual fuese el enfoque que le daban. No planeaban muy cercano a él, más bien lo rodeaban con cierta distancia, paseando sobre las copas de los árboles y sus alrededores. Damen se tomó la licencia de cambiar sus rutas a medida que Ysera se sintió más segura sobre la escoba. Descendía un poco y volvía a tomar altura. Jugaba con las idas y venidas para causarle risa. El terror que la había acompañado se fue acostumbrando a ello, ayudado en todo momento por la presencia de un chico que sin duda no la iba a dejar caer. De primeras, siempre cerraba los ojos, pero a finales… se negaba a perderse lo que su mirada pudiese ofrecerle. Pese a la costumbre, respiró con profundidad cuando Damen pareció frenar en el aire a una distancia prudente de lo que les acogía a diario. Hogwarts quedaba al frente, con sus bosques, sus aguas, y sus terrenos. Era como disfrutar de una postal de viaje.- Si supiese volar, vendría aquí cada día… -confesaba. Volvía a sentirle asentir, y con ello regresaba su deseo por comprobar su gozo. Damen la devolvía la mirada, sin ser Ysera consciente de que el chico ya no sujetaba el palo de escoba, sino que era ella la que lo mantenía en alto. La mano que les había direccionado el viaje descansaba ahora sobre la pierna del propio Damen, mientras que la otra se mantenía aún en su cintura, aunque con menor decisión, dándole más espacio.- Gracias…

-          Gracias a ti por dejarme. –se miraron unos instantes antes de que ella sonriese con disimulo. Volvió el gesto al frente, cautivada de nuevo por otro tipo de belleza, y la situación le resultaba tan placentera que no quería que esta acabase. Descansó su espalda contra el pecho de Damen, rodeándose a sí misma un poco más con su brazo, al que ya echaba de menos. Hasta se permitió ladear su cuerpo un poco ayudada por la seguridad que le transmitía. Era consciente de lo que había hecho el día anterior, del error que había cometido, y en parte sabía que eso que hacía en ese instante tampoco estaba del todo bien, y que el que podía salir mal parado seguía siendo el mismo, a disgusto suyo. Pero Damen no retiraba su brazo de ella, y descansaba una vez más su rostro sobre su hombro, disfrutando él también del momento. Del mínimo descanso que su vida le permitía esa tarde. Porque ya habría tiempo de pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos, ya llegaría el momento de hacerle frente a la cruda realidad. Pero en ese mismo instante, se otorgó el derecho a disfrutar del paisaje. Del vuelo y de la libertad. De ella.- ¿Quieres que nos vayamos ya? –la sintió negar, como deseaba.

-          No… -le confirmó.

-          Bien... –era un alivio que no podía negar.- Porque yo tampoco.  


	47. Chapter 47

Habían llegado a tal punto que, el ser preguntadas por Varmoon a primera hora de la mañana ya no les suponía ningún castigo.

-          Brice, acérquese. –los métodos interrogativos habían cambiado. De vez en cuando, como aquel lunes, Varmoon les ponía delante una poción y ellos tenían que averiguar cuál era con solo mirarla u olerla. Era sin duda la pregunta más difícil que el profesor podía realizar, pues no todas las pociones se habían dado en clase y, reconocerlas por solo su aspecto, era tarea complicada.

-          Es la poción Magnatus, profesor. –Varmoon tomaba notas.

-          ¿Cuál es su utilidad?

-          Otorga fuerza sobrenatural al que la bebe.

-          Correcto. Cinco puntos para Hufflepuff. Puede regresar a su asiento. –algo así habría causado una inmensa satisfacción en Eo a principios de curso. En pleno diciembre, en cambio, en una mañana de lunes que le producía cargar con el sueño a sus espaldas, apenas le servía como puesta a punto.

El itinerario de aquella sesión pareció girar en torno a esa pócima que Eo había adivinado. Por mucho que los alumnos suplicaron al maestro hacerse con una muestra, Varmoon no perdió el tiempo asegurando que nadie saldría de aquel aula habiendo ingerido ni la más mínima gota. Para evitarse también cualquier inconveniente, el profesor contabilizó los ingredientes limitando algunos a solo lo necesario para que, en caso de alguien querer llevarse una parte y recrear la pócima, no pudiese.

Fue al menos una forma de despertarles, aunque el descanso posterior entre clase y clase les devolvía el cansancio.

Aprovecharon para hablar un poco tras un día entero sin verse. Cuando Storm regresó del paseo con Ysera, se escondió en la biblioteca hasta que sus conocimientos respecto a las materias fuesen suficientemente satisfactorios para ella, provocándola a su lamento acudir al Gran Comedor demasiado tarde. Eo descansaba en su Sala Común por entonces tras una cena con Darrow y Teren, y los dos chicos hacían de las suyas en el séptimo piso junto a Sarah Enston, alargando la reunión del Eje hasta la medianoche.

Ysera por su parte… Cuando Damen y ella tomaron tierra al fin, el Gran Comedor yacía cerrado desde apenas unos minutos, lo cual les provocó acudir a sus dormitorios con el estómago vacío. Lo hicieron a tiempos dispares, para no causar problemas sobre todo al muchacho. Ysera fue primero, llegando a su cuarto en donde Storm tomaba algunas notas de cara al lunes. Damen lo hizo minutos después, tras un despeje rutinario nocturno.

Y con eso la semana comenzaba. Siete nuevos días de incertidumbre académica y de aún mayores dudas respecto a lo que sucediese en el exterior. No vieron a Darrow ni Teren por ello a la hora de la comida, los chicos no parecieron pisar la sala de almuerzos aquel día hasta la cena, y eso sin duda no era sinónimo de buenas noticias.

-          ¿A qué se debe tanto misterio esta vez? –Storm se había preguntado seriamente el cómo interactuar tanto con Teren como con Darrow tras la última defensa. Las cosas no habían acabado del todo bien con ellos, no al menos en madera de confianza, y pese a que habían compartido conversación tras el viaje a San Mungo, nunca lo habían hecho en soledad. Aprovechó el verles sentados en un banco interno tras la cena para acercarse y dar por finalizada la tregua. Ambos la miraron al instante.- No hace ni dos días del último ataque, no me gustaría pensar que se avecina otro tan pronto…

-          No es que se avecine nada, la verdad. –confirmaba Teren.- Pero por muchas luces de Navidad que decoren el castillo, dudo que eso pare los pies de Alexander.

-          Así que no podemos descansar. –añadía Darrow. Storm asintió.- Pensábamos hablar contigo luego, si te sirve. –no había querido pensar mucho en que ambos la estuviesen dejando fuera de nuevo, pero era cierto que no había podido evitarlo. Darrow se adelantaba así con sus palabras a cualquier posible ofensa que la chica pudiese sentir.- Y con el resto. No hemos hablado con nadie más que Sarah o Marcus.

-          ¿Por algo en especial?

-          Sus padres trabajan en el departamento de justicia. –ahora aportaba Teren.- Son los únicos miembros del Eje que están dentro de ese apartado, y era necesario ponernos al día en cómo van los juicios.

-          Oh, cierto, Claudia había atrapado a alguien ¿no? –se miraron asintiendo, con cierto lamento. Storm estaba tomando asiendo de forma vívida, ahora entristeciéndose el gesto.- Oh… -imaginaba la respuesta.

-          No duró mucho en el calabozo. –a disgusto, Teren daba la mala nueva.- Ni siquiera juicio.

-          Macar empieza a mosquearse.

-          ¿En serio? ¿Para bien o para mal?

-          Para mal. –de nuevo, Teren.- Ha discutido bastante con tu madre, también con Darrow las dos últimas veces que ha ido al Ministerio. Dice que empieza a estar agotado de, cito –y entrecomillaba.- intentar sabotear el funcionamiento del Ministerio en base a acusaciones falsas basadas en experiencias personales. –Storm sintió la ira rugir en su interior.

-          ¡¿Me tomas el pelo?! –el grito fue susurrado.- ¡Acaban de secuestrar a otra persona, qué narices—

-          Yo ya ni me sorprendo. –Darrow aparentaba su pasividad al respecto dejándose caer hacia el muro de piedra del respaldo. Claramente mostraba un agotamiento notable.

-          Losnedahl nos ha dejado muy claro que la única manera de acabar con esto es encontrando a todos los desaparecidos.

-          Sí, bueno, con las ayudas que nos da Macar seguro que lo hacemos pronto. –ironizaba ella. Teren sonrió con pena y desgaste.- ¿Y él piensa hacer algo? Losnedahl, digo. Desde el despacho se vive muy bien, parece.

-          Losnedahl hace lo que puede. –Darrow le defendía. Siempre lo hacía.- Tiene un puesto privilegiado, es el único que de una forma u otra puede meter ciertas ideas en la cabeza de Macar. Al fin y al cabo Macar le permitió ser director de Hogwarts.

-          Es por eso que lo que nos suela recomendar suele ser lo único a lo que agarrarse. –a Storm le seguía pareciendo insuficiente. Parecieron leerle la mente.- No puede mancharse las manos, Storm. Al mínimo movimiento, su puesto cambia de manos. Cassius lleva esperando algo así desde que le nombraron. Encontrar el mínimo detalle posible para poner a alguien de los suyos al cargo de la escuela.

-          Recuerdo cuando el director de Hogwarts podía actuar en base a su ideología sin miedo a que el Ministerio dijese nada, la verdad.

-          El Ministerio hace mucho que no está en manos de gente así. –recordaba ahora a disgusto Darrow.- Lees la historia y piensas que con Voldemort y sus secuaces habíamos alcanzado el límite, pero ves lo que pasa ahora y… Intento encontrar las diferencias.

-          Eso es algo que no cambia vengas de Muggles o no… -aportaba el de Ravenclaw.- La sociedad no mágica no aprende de sus errores tampoco, la historia siempre se repite. Las guerras no acaban al soltarse las armas, no si las ideologías siguen vivas…

-          Justo lo que necesito oír antes de ir a dormir. –sarcástica, haciéndoles reír con desgana.

-          Yo voy a irme a la cama y repasar pociones. –Teren se había alzado, y captaba la mirada acusativa de Storm. Darrow ponía los ojos en blanco directamente.

-          Repasar pociones. –recuperaba. Teren le miraba desganado.- Ni siquiera te examinas.

-          Sí me examino.

-          Porque quieres.

-          Y por tanto estudio porque quiero.

-          Pero si no lo necesitas.

-          Tú en cambio podrías ponerte un rato, no te vendría mal. –Darrow le burló con una voz irritable.- Dame mi varita, por cierto… -era obvio que lo pedía con cierto malestar, a lo que su amigo le miraba dudoso.- Mañana te la devuelvo de nuevo.

-          ¿Para qué la quieres? –se la daba sin rechistar.

-          Quiero repasar pociones, ya te digo. Y necesito una varita para ello.

-          ¿Con repasar dices preparar? –Storm captó. Teren hizo una mueca, ahora el de Gryffindor se arrepentía de dársela.

-          ¡Son casi las once de la noche—

-          Y eso no te incumbe a ti. –le apuntaba con su varita, como si fuese un simple palo con el que molestarle. Darrow la miraba con menosprecio, dándole una palmada para alejarla de su cara.

-          Haz lo que te dé la gana. –recuperaba el respaldo, con Teren riendo por su reacción.- A ver si te hace caso. –hablaba de la vara.- Nos hemos hecho amigos.

-          Así funciona, sí. –Darrow achinó la vista hacia él y, acto seguido, Teren se llevó la mano a la cabeza.- ¡Eh! –protestaba con media sonrisa. Storm no supo qué pasaba, pero asumía que Darrow le transmitió alguna cosa de manera mental que causó cierto malestar en su amigo, aunque nada grave si Teren se despedía de ellos con aún el resquicio de una risa.- Nos vemos.

-          Debes de ser el único al que Teren apunta con su varita y ni se inmuta… -con el de Ravenclaw ya a lo lejos del pasillo, Storm se atrevió a decir. Darrow se encogía en hombros.

-          Debo de ser el único al que Teren no haría nada con su varita, también. –Storm rio.

-          Tampoco creo que la necesite para cualquier cosa que pudiese hacerte.

-          También es verdad… -lo dijo con malestar fingido, haciéndola reír una vez más. Fue el último sonido que les acompañó antes de un breve silencio.

-          ¿Cómo estás? –le seguía viendo un poco demacrado, aunque al menos las ojeras bajo sus ojos habían menguado.

-          No creo que sepa responder a esa pregunta. –la verdad es que se había otorgado tiempo suficiente en busca de una respuesta que no terminó de encontrar. Storm sintió un vacío al oírle así.- Poco a poco, imagino.

-          No es tu culpa. –optó por decirlo pese a saber que su mensaje caería en saco roto. Darrow así lo mostraba, con media sonrisa que lo último que expresaba era alegría.- El único culpable de esto es Alexander—

-          Storm, te agradezco de corazón tus intentos por animarme, pero te ahorraré tiempo y te diré que no sirve de nada. –ella bajó la mirada, rendida.- Pero, en serio, gracias igualmente.

-          ¿Creéis que habrá nuevos ataques de ese estilo? Quiero decir… Trampas. –no mostraba mucha seguridad tampoco el chico.

-          Quién sabe. Hay rumores de que tiene pensado un ataque en breves. Un clásico. –entrecomilló con resquemor.- Nada de secuestros, el simple placer de matar esta vez. –Storm suspiró, angustiada.- La verdad, entre matar en el acto y torturar hasta la locura, no sé qué preferiría. Dudo que la gente a la que tiene secuestrada esté en un estado muy diferente a la muerte.

-          ¿Es seguro que estén vivos? –asintió.

-          El Ministerio tiene detectores. Seas mago o no, pueden rastrearte.

-          Pero, eso se puede manipular… -imaginaba.

-          Sí, pero hay gente del Eje dentro de ese sistema. No ha habido manipulación, aunque se ha intentado alguna vez. –pausó, dejándola aceptar.-  ¿Por qué lo has hecho? –la pregunta era tan extraña como el tono de su voz. Le miró para intentar averiguar a qué se refería, encontrándole mirando su pelo. Sintió ardor en las mejillas en el acto, girando el rostro.

-          Oh. –se encogió, dudosa.- Me dio por ahí… -la verdad es que no tenía un motivo aparente para el corte. Le oyó reír, mínimamente. Lo suficiente para volverla hacer sentir ese calor interno en las mejillas.

-          Es un buen motivo.

-          Supongo… -se llevó la mano contraria a él al pelo, como si se lo peinase fugazmente. Se negaba a girarse a Darrow en ese instante, ni siquiera a hablar. No imagina que sus palabras pudiesen salir de manera normal de su garganta tras aquel comentario, por pobre que hubiese sido. Así que se mantuvo vaga en la nada, dándole a él el papel de observar. Hablar de su pelo le había salido solo, sin pensar, al igual que el ahora contemplarla. En silencio, durante el tiempo que se le permitiese. Hasta que las sensaciones de Storm parecieron contagiarse en su propio ser, haciéndole interrumpir ese instante.

-          Creo que iré a descansar.

-          Sí, y yo… -pero solo Darrow se puso en pie. No llevaba su capa, como casi nuca, así que se limitaba a echarse el macuto al hombro como preparación de partida. Storm mantuvo la vista al frente, perdida en sus pensamientos, evadiéndose en ellos del hecho de que Darrow siguiese allí, queriendo hablar una vez más.

-          Te queda muy bien, la verdad. –como un imán, la mirada de Storm encontró la de Darrow guiada por la sorpresa.- No está mal eso de dejarse llevar por impulsos de vez en cuando. –señaló rápidamente y sin mucha precisión su pelo, al que miraba. Storm se llevaba de nuevo la mano a la corta melena como si quisiese ocultar entre sus rizos las sensaciones. Y la horrible ocurrencia de recapacitar sus palabras, en los impulsos, en el beso que le dio a causa de uno.- En fin. Buenas noches. –echó a andar, primero a espaldas para luego girar de cara.

-          Buenas noches…

No fueron las mejores ni tampoco la siguiente. Había una incomodidad general que les impedía descansar de una forma u otra. Darrow por sus motivos de siempre, acababa los días como si hubiese participado en varias maratones que acababan con cualquier tipo de resistencia. Teren llegaba al miércoles también de capa caída, tras haber pasado toda la tarde del martes en San Mungo avanzando en sus trabajos de cara a cualquier sorpresa que Alexander les tuviese preparada.

Y las chicas… cada una tenía en qué agobiarse. Storm esperaba de alguna forma que alguien le diese el aviso de ponerse en marcha, a cualquier momento del día, no contaba con mayor respiro que el del propio presente, nada le garantizaba no pensar que un ataque podía caer del cielo. Algo que Eo compartía con ella, pese a no participar de las defensas. Le era suficiente ver a toda su gente alrededor embutida en mil pensamientos que les amargaban la existencia. Darrow iba y venía, acompañado a veces de Klapp y otras del propio Teren. Storm apenas conversaba… Sabía que se avecinaba una tormenta para la que la preparación nunca era suficiente.

Por su parte, Ysera era la única que seguía dándole vueltas a lo que el resto parecía haber olvidado. Desde el comienzo de la semana, hablar con Damen era cuestión de suerte. De vez en cuando compartían algún comentario, otras pocas alguna charla lo suficientemente larga como para considerarla como tal. Le buscaba junto a Alexander, esperando ver en ellos algún signo de descontento, pero el mayor parecía tomar a su hermano junto a él como siempre hacía. Hasta les veía compartir algún gesto divertido en las comidas, y eso no podía significar nada malo. No al menos en el caso de que Damen estuviese amenazado por darle clases.

No habían vuelto a hablar del entrenamiento desde el último dado, y era una conversación que creaba incomodidad. Esperaba poder tenerla con él antes de la clase de Aparición. Había esperado esa hora desde el lunes por la mañana, era su único momento para poder hablar con el chico sin que nadie pareciese juzgarles, y además, era la última antes del examen final de Rannier antes de la graduación.

-          Deseo con todo mi corazón que la clase de hoy sea tan corta como la espero, porque eso significaría que domináis la materia y que yo podría irme a comer antes de tiempo. Pero no se puede comprobar todo con solo palabras, así que… -dio una palmada, a la cual reaccionaron dando un paso al frente. Los cuatro alumnos estaban en el salón de arte del vestíbulo, rodeados de cuadros que les observaban curiosos.- No tengo nada más que explicaros, y no os voy a repetir de nuevo que os concentréis porque sé que os parezco insoportable cuando lo hago. –Ysera rio por lo bajo, al igual que Damen.- Así que es todo vuestro. –miró a Damen, decido.- Dantsov, creo que es oportuno que empecemos contigo. Al fin y al cabo dudo ya lo demostrarse la semana pasada, es cuestión de repetirse. –no se quiso sonreír, pero no discrepaba de las palabras de Rannier.- Llévame a dar un paseo, anda. –le ofrecía la mano, a la que Damen se dirigía ahora sí riendo.- Sorpréndeme. –y no supieron de ellos hasta diez minutos después. Mentirían si dijesen que eso no les creó cierta tensión, viéndolo como un síntoma de que algo podía haber ido mal. Pero tanto uno como otro volvían al aula con gesto alegre y una bolsa aceitosa en la mano.- Disculpad, hemos parado por el sur a comprar churros. Tengo demasiada hambre. –Hellen rio mientras Christopher hacía lo posible por no acompañarla. Ysera por su parte maldecía a Damen con la mirada por la tardanza. Con medio churro en la boca, Rannier miraba a la de Ravenclaw.- Tu turno. –le tiraba la bolsa a Damen.- Cuídalos, con tu vida.

-          Lo intentaré. –fue al lado de Ysera para ver a Hellen y Rannier desaparecer acto seguido. La chica había dicho algo de visitar Madagascar, y con esa idea se despidieron dejándoles a los tres en soledad durante unos siete minutos. En mitad de ese tiempo, Damen había abierto la bolsa que portaba, observando.- Nunca he comido uno de estos.

-          Están riquísimos. –como si sus palabras fuesen suficientes, seguía la bendición de Ysera y se llevaba uno a la boca. La chica no quiso reír, negando la ofrenda que le hacía de coger uno.- No, no quiero que me mate.

-          Dudo que se acuerde de cuantos ha pedido. –aun así, decidió tragar con velocidad cuando Rannier regresaba junto a Hellen y él devoraba el tercero. Se llevó también la mano a la espalda limpiarse los restos en la parte baja de su jersey.

-          Bonitos destinos, la verdad. Tienes unos destinos vacacionales que ya quisiera yo. –Hellen rio.- ¿Continuamos? –ahora miraba a Ysera, que asentía yendo hacia él.- ¿A dónde me vas a llevar tú? –no había pensado en nada especial, así que se dedicó a hacerlo en ese momento.

-          Helsinki. –había ido una vez y recordaba un rincón cautivador, así que pensó en usarlo como escapada. Rannier fingió un escalofrío.

-          Sevriens, la próxima vez avisa, apenas llevo un jersey fino. –ella no es que fuese abrigada, pero iba a ser curiosa la experiencia del contraste. De darse.

Se concentró en plena intención. Recordando el lugar, todos sus detalles, memorizando su propia existencia, la de también su cuerpo y la de Rannier. Todo era sencillo en su cabeza, lo tenía tan planeado que era solo cuestión de desearlo, de concentrarse en ello y hacerlo realidad.

Pero el tiempo pasaba y no era capaz de darle toda la fuerza que requería. Su estómago le hacía saber que no contaba con toda la seguridad que pensaba tener. A medida que los segundos pasaban, mayor nerviosismo la dominaba, era consciente de que su mano se aferraba a la de Rannier con decisión, tanta que mostraba de todo menos eso. Hacía fuerza, y fruncía el ceño de forma marcada, asustada. Por qué no podía hacerlo. Por qué.

Otra vez se repetía. La semana pasada había estado a punto de hacerlo, pero algo la hacía parar justo antes de conseguirlo. Tenía miedo. Era capaz de aparecerse sola, eso ya era cosa del pasado, un dominio claro al igual que el de cargar con algo en su aventura. Pero otra vida… No era capaz. Quería ignorar ese pensamiento que era más poderoso que el simple deseo de aparecerse, pero la idea de poder hacerlo mal, de no conseguirlo y dañar a otra persona por fallo suyo era más fuerte. Cabía la posibilidad de hacerlo mal, un simple error y Rannier pasaría a quedar mutilado o muerto. Que tanto Damen como Hellen lo hubiesen hecho de manera tan sencilla le hacía sentir incluso peor. Por qué no era ella capaz si había podido realizar todas las tareas pedidas sin problema. Por qué se le resistía algo así… Solo sabía que no podía. Helsinki había desaparecido de su mente para crearle todas las imágenes tétricas que su pesimismo necesitaba en ese momento. Desde Rannier descuartizado hasta cualquiera que dependiese de ella. Pensó en Damen, ahí al lado seguramente juzgándola por su torpeza. Pensó en Storm, y en su petición de llevarla a la sede del Eje. Se imaginaba transportando a Darrow o demás gente a algún sitio y acabando con ellos en el acto por no dominar el arte. Sentía tanta angustia que empezaba a emitir ciertos sonidos que lo acompañaban.

-          Ysera… -abrió los ojos alarmada, dando con un Rannier que la miraba calmado. Era la primera vez que la nombraba por su nombre, tal vez por eso le fue tan sencillo volver a tierra.- Tranquila, probaré con tu compañero y luego volvemos a ti. Relájate. –miró a Christopher y le animó a ir a él. Era obvio en los ojos del chico que ahora contaba con cierto temor de también fracasar en el intento, pero se concentró lo suficiente para trasladarse con Rannier hacia donde nadie supo más que ellos. Y cuando ambos salieron de su vista, Ysera se desprendió de su tensión con un largo suspiro acelerado.

-          Ey… -Damen llevaba su mano a su espalda, queriendo tranquilizarla. Se puso frente a ella y descansó sus manos en sus hombros.

-          No sé qué pasa. –se agobiaba. Mucho. Hasta Hellen fue a su lado para ahora acariciar su brazo.

-          No te preocupes. –le decía la chica.- Estás nerviosa, es normal, yo la primera vez he podido pero la tercera me ha costado. –hablaba de sus varias apariciones en la prueba, aunque Ysera no podía escucharla mucho.

-          En qué pensabas. –Damen quiso indagar, captando sus ojos. La chica estaba demasiado nerviosa, lo veían claro.

-          No sé. Pensaba que le iba a matar. Pensaba que no iba a salir.

-          No puedes pensar eso, Ysera, tienes que—

-          Sé lo que tengo que hacer pero no puedo, no me sale. Me da miedo. –no se había sentido tan absurda en mucho tiempo. Cómo algo así podía provocarle tal sensación, por qué era capaz de dejar que esa idea la atemorizarse tanto.

-          Ysera, puedes hacerlo, en serio, un cuerpo no es más que otro objeto ¿sí? Has de verlo así—

-          Pero no es un objeto, Damen, está vivo—

-          También lo estaba Ashes. –Hellen recuperaba la memoria de la lechuza con la que practicaron, aunque era tan inútil como cualquier otro tipo de comentario que pudiesen hacerle. Por más que lo intentaron, Rannier y Christopher volvían al aula y ella no había conseguido desquitarse de la presión. Su compañero de Slytherin recibía las felicitaciones de Rannier antes de que este volviese a mirar a Ysera.

-          ¿Lo intentamos otra vez? –quiso negar rotundamente. No se veía capaz de lograrlo, y menos justo como se encontraba en ese instante. Pero solo quedaba ese día, el viernes era la prueba final, que no sería muy diferente a lo que hacían en ese momento, así que no podía fallar. Tenía que lograrlo ese miércoles o quedaría excluida, pensamiento que la avergonzaba demasiado. Rannier cogió su mano.- Llévame a Hyde Park. –sabía que era el lugar por excelencia de Ysera, era a donde siempre había acudido de primeras, su paisaje predilecto para una aparición rápida. Descartó Helsinki y visualizó ese lugar, mientras Rannier acariciaba con el pulgar su mano intentando que la chica dejase de temblar.- Va a salir bien, tú no te preocupes. –lo decía con un tono de voz calmado, tan relajado como podía para hacerle sentir así. Pero era imposible. Minutos pasaron y lo único que consiguió fue que Ysera se soltase de él.

-          No puedo. –anunció, con tanto dolor como sentía. Rannier cogió aire, había guardado con él ya cierto temor por que Ysera cometiese algún error que les pasase factura a ambos.- Lo siento, no puedo—

-          No pasa nada. –la calmaba.- En serio, no te preocupes.

-          No sé qué pasa, pero no puedo hacerlo, no me sale—

-          Ysera… -volvía a nombrarla. Ella le miraba, mientras Rannier posaba su mano en su espalda. Era imposible ver decepción en su rostro.- Inténtalo la próxima clase.

-          Pero la próxima—

-          Sé que la próxima es el examen, pero no tendrás problema. En serio, intenta practicar hasta entonces, pídele a algún amigo en quien confíes que te sirva de carga, y si no, el viernes le dedicamos el tiempo que sea necesario ¿entendido? –respiraba apresurada, pero asintió aceptando que al menos quedaba otra oportunidad. Con suavidad, Rannier dio una palmada en su espalda.- Es todo por hoy. –miró a los otros tres, provocando que así Ysera también lo hiciese, centrándose en un Damen que no le quitaba ojo, sintiéndose verdaderamente inútil por no poder ayudarla.- El viernes os comentaré cómo es el examen, no tenéis nada de qué preocuparos, practicad un poco si queréis, os podéis ir. –echaron a andar.- Dantsov, mis churros. –dio un paso atrás el chico para darle la bolsa, la cual Rannier ni miró antes de desaparecerla.- Me debes tres. –Damen hizo una mueca, pero asintió. Esperó a Ysera fuera del aula, sabía que la chica iba a retrasarse a sabiendas, debía no querer ver a nadie en ese momento. Y no se lo iba a permitir.

-          Ey… -se había retrasado bastante, tanto que Damen ya pensaba en sus cosas. La chica dio un leve brinco.- Pensaba que no ibas a salir ya…

-          No sería una gran pérdida. –él puso los ojos en blanco con media sonrisa.

-          No seas derrotista… aún puedes hacerlo el viernes.

-          ¿De verdad piensas que puedo hacerlo? Porque has de ser el único. Por si no te das cuenta, yo no lo hago.

-          Podrás. Y si no… -calló en el acto al ser consciente de que no estaban ya solos en el pasillo rumbo al comedor. Eo estaba esperándoles, o más bien a Ysera, pensaba, y lo hacía sola.

-          ¿Qué te pasa? –la de Hufflepuff veía la decepción clara en el gesto de su amiga.- ¿Estás bien? –negó ella a su llegada.

-          No he sido capaz de hacerlo, solo tengo como opción el viernes.

-          Oh… Bueno, pero el viernes podrás, seguramente estabas nerviosa—

-          Dejemos de hablar de ello, por favor… -Eo aceptó rotunda, tampoco quería agobiarla.- ¿Y Storm?

-          Ha ido a… -no quiso continuar, por motivos obvios. Damen se dio por aludido con el secretismo y no quiso estorbar.

-          Me voy, luego nos vemos. –se despedía de una Ysera que iba a proceder a lo mismo. Siendo interrumpida.

-          Espera… -Eo le retenía a sorpresa de ambos.- Venía a buscaros a ambos, en realidad.

-          ¿A mí? ¿En serio? ¿Estás bien? –no es que quisiese bromear, pero le salió de dentro. Ella perdió las ganas de hablar nada más escucharle.

-          Sí. –tajante.- Quería saber cuándo volvemos a entrenar. –con todo lo relacionado a su fracaso en Aparición, Ysera se había olvidado por completo de que tenía intención de hablar de eso con Damen. Fue algo positivo que Eo lo sacase por ella, aunque causase sin quererlo miradas de incomodidad. Damen la miraba y él de vuelta, recordando los sucesos del sábado de los cuales no querían hablar.

-          No sé. –ofreció respuesta.- Cuando queráis, supongo. –no esperaba que Damen fuese a ceder a darles clase de nuevo, pero así lo hacía, transmitiéndole con ello cierta paz tras la angustia con la que había salido de clase.

-          ¿Puede ser ahora? Tras la comida. –Eo no parecía querer perder el tiempo.

-          ¿Tan pronto? –hasta Ysera se sorprendió, captándola.

-          No quiero posponerlo mucho, y creo que es el mejor momento. –Ysera intentó analizar su  mirada. Había dicho que Storm había ido a algún lado, así que imaginó que era San Mungo y que, por tanto, Teren estaría con ella. A eso añadía que imaginaba a Darrow lo suficientemente liado como para dar con ellas, así que tras el almuerzo, en su hora libre, era el mejor momento sin duda alguna.

-          Sí, no me parece mal. –pero sus planes diferían mucho de los de Damen, claramente. Su rostro así lo mostraba, aunque no se negó con palabras en ningún momento. Parecía alinear astros en su cabeza para que todo le cuadrase. Les asintió en respuesta.

-          Tras comer, entonces.

-          Perfecto. ¿Vamos? –miró a Ysera ofreciéndole la mano, cogiéndosela en el acto y con ello yendo a comer, ahora sí, sin Damen. Estaban al lado del Gran Comedor y aun así se lo tomaban con calma para ir a comer, y más sabiendo que luego contaban con ese tiempo libre que dedicarían a entrenar.

Les habría gustado en cambio haber podido comer más una vez el entrenamiento con Damen hubo llegado a su fin. Habían optado por un aula del sexto piso bastante destrozada por si acaso se daban desperfectos, pero el chico se dedicó a enseñarles algunos ataques paralizantes por lo que el entorno fue bastante inservible. Eso sí, tanto tiempo estancadas en el espacio-tiempo les aumentó su apetito, así que dedicaron todo el tempo que les otorgaba la cena a no salir del Gran Comedor.

Obviamente no quisieron decir nada, no respondieron a las preguntas de Storm en relación a por qué estaban tan cansadas, pero Ysera sabía que tampoco podía dejarle pensar mucho. Agradeció que la chica volviese de San Mungo con demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para estar pensando a lo que ella y Eo se habían dedicado. Vio con buenos ojos que se metiese a la cama nada más llegar al dormitorio, al menos de esa forma se garantizaba que hasta el jueves, nadie se daría mucha cuenta.

Pero al día siguiente tampoco parecían darle vueltas, y más viendo que ambas muchachas volvían a clase con las pilas recargadas, pese a que la primera hora del día venía protagonizada por Santoro.

Con las Navidades a la vuelta de la esquina, todo el profesorado había decidido poner doble dosis de enseñanza en sus clases para que en las vacaciones ningún alumno se olvidase de practicar. Y por ello, Santoro no iba a ser diferente. Con libro en mano, enumeró diferentes páginas de las cuales los alumnos tendrían que buscar información para realizar un trabajo tanto teórico como práctico en relación a un hechizo de máximo nivel que eligiesen. Ninguna de las chicas le dedicó mucho tiempo a la selección, al fin y al cabo sabían que Santoro buscaría cualquier pequeño detalle para echar por tierra sus resultados.

Al menos Wansky no solo les aportó ayuda de cara a las tareas de Encantamientos, también les facilitó algunas que fueron de mayor interés y gozo para cualquiera de los alumnos: les hizo elegir entre una prueba práctica de ejecución de tres maleficios aturdidores o el análisis detallado de una criatura oscura a elegir entre gárgolas, trolls, o las banshees. Mientras Eo optó por la primera prueba, Storm e Ysera se inclinaron más por el trabajo teórico en relación a los espíritus del mal augurio.

Y eso fue algo que no pasó desapercibido.

-          Sevriens. –el profesor llamaba la atención de Ysera desde detrás de su mesa, en donde borraba a mano una de las pizarras.- Acércate, por favor, quiero hablar contigo. –Que un profesor quisiese tener una conversación con un alumno tras una clase no era algo positivo. Que ese maestro fuese el de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, lo hacía aún peor. Ysera se despidió de sus dos compañeras con fingida tranquilidad, yendo tras ello a la mesa de Wansky.- ¿Cómo estás? –solo preguntó cuando el aula se hubo vaciado.

-          Bien, supongo…

-          ¿Supones?

-          Mañana tengo un examen, estoy un poco nerviosa. –no había dejado de pensar en la prueba de Rannier desde su fracaso el día anterior. Tampoco sabía cómo remediarlo.

-          Tengo entendido que estás a punto de graduarte para Aparición…-comentaba con cierta admiración.

-          Bueno, es la intención, pero no voy en buen camino.

-          ¿Por qué lo dices?

-          Debería haber conseguido la doble aparición ayer, pero no fui capaz. –Wansky hizo una mueca.

-          Bueno, Charles es muy comprensivo, no creo que te ponga mucha presión de cara al examen, te ayudará en lo necesario. –asintió. En eso al menos iba con calma. Prefería estar en esa situación con Rannier que con alguien como Santoro. Esperó a que el profesor se dignase a seguir hablando, pero parecía tener demasiados papeles que ordenar.

-          ¿Ha pasado algo? –animó con su intervención.

-          Quería saber por qué has elegido el trabajo teórico de las Banshees. –una pregunta en parte inocente.

-          Oh. –dudó.- Bueno, me parece una criatura bastante interesante. Y terrorífica, también… -Wansky rio por lo bajo, amontonando una pila de folios que dejó a su derecha. Fue lo último que hizo antes de mirarla.

-          Mentiría si no dijese que esperaba verte elegir la opción práctica.

-          ¿La práctica? ¿La de los maleficios?

-          Exacto. –rodeó la mesa para ir hacia el frente, sentándose en su borde. Ysera se echó un poco al lado.

-          Bueno, me gusta estudiar, las criaturas me encantan y no he leído mucho de las Bansheess.

-          Entiendo, es solo que después de tu interés por entrenarte en la defensa de las artes oscuras, una opción como esta te parecería muy jugosa. –a medida que hablaba, Ysera fue sintiendo la incomodidad. Quiso fingir que nada pasaba, que la naturalidad le venía de dentro.

-          Sí, bueno… -dubitativa, aún.- Las opciones vistas en clase tampoco llamaban mucho mi atención. –titubeó. Wansky sonrió con cierta pena.

-          Vaya, siento que la clase no sea de tu agrado.

-          No, no es eso… -se disculpaba.- Es solo, que… -no encontraba excusa.- Lo siento. Las Banshee me parecieron una mejor opción. –se miraron unos segundos antes de que el profesor asintiese con media sonrisa. No parecía satisfecho.

-          Esperaba oír otra cosa, Sevriens, si te soy sincero. –volvía tras su mesa, recogía de nuevo, ahora dentro de su maletín.

-          ¿Otra cosa?

-          Esperaba oírte decir que preferías no tener nada que ver con maleficios o artes oscuras, y menos después de lo sucedido el sábado con Alexander Dantsov. –dejó su cuerpo a medio respirar, cortándose su bocanada de aire por el golpe seco que sus palabras propiciaban a su ser.- Supongo que tenía razón al fin y al cabo y que he de vivir con los errores que se comenten.

-          Cómo… -no sabía preguntar.- No sabía que usted lo supiese…

-          Sí, llegó a mis oídos de una forma bastante desagradable esta mañana. Por partida doble, de hecho. –temblaba, con incertidumbre. Cómo era posible que Wansky…- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? Cuando me pediste ayuda, aquel día que viniste a mi despacho mientras se daba un ataque. –no quiso asentir, prefería que se lo recordasen por miedo a cometer un error.- Me dijiste que no tenías intención de ir a una defensa, que solo querías aprender a protegerte, a defenderte de lo que pudiese pasar. –asintió ella, solo una vez.- Yo te dije que no tenías intención en acudir a una por el simple hecho de no estar preparada. Que era peligroso aprender, porque en el momento en el que te vieses sin necesidad de ser protegida—

-          Fue un error. –quiso apresurarse. Wansky alzó la mirada levemente.- Tenía un mal día…

-          ¿Imaginas lo que podría llegar a pasar si tu amigo Teren Stringer se dejase llevar por tener un mal día? –no quiso llegar a imaginarlo, solo recordar cómo Teren había actuado bajo la presión ya era suficientemente incómodo.- O el propio Alexander, si no se contuviese…-la chica bajó la mirada.- Lo que intento decir es que, no me parece mal que intentes aprender a defenderte, pero deberías aprender a controlarte también. Y te lo digo con todo el cariño que puedo, pero estoy demasiado decepcionado como para mostrarlo físicamente. –el suelo le parecía un mejor lugar al que mirar que los ojos de Wansky. Al menos se sentía más digna de él que del profesor.- Me gustaría que me devolvieses el libro que te presté, si no es mucha molestia. En la próxima clase, no tengo prisa. –ella asintió.- Sevriens, desde que acepté formar parte de esto, acepté cualquier misión que se me encomendase si con eso ayudaba a los demás a dar pasos al frente. Y créeme, sigo dispuesto, pero… Hay papeles que no me gusta tomar, sobre todo si ellos significan el quebrantamiento de la confianza. –en ese punto no vio otra opción más que mirarle. No entendía sus palabras, no del todo, no al menos qué tenían que ver con ella. Pareció leer su mente y sus tantas preguntas.- Te dije en su momento que Damen Dantsov era un buen chico, pero que tenía carencias, y mantengo ambas cosas. No es un mal profesor de defensa, y entiendo que acudas a él para perfeccionar—

-          Cómo sabe eso… -no había terminado de asimilar que Wansky estaba al tanto de los sucesos con Alexander, ahora tenía que hacer frente a que el profesor también conocía sus encuentros con Damen. Pensaba en Darrow, en si el chico habría sido capaz de confiarle algo así a Wansky con la intención que fuese, leyéndole el profesor de nuevo el pensamiento.

-          El propio Damen me lo ha dicho. –tan inesperado como doloroso.- Justo antes de la confirmación por parte de su hermano a base de amenazas. –todo empeoraba a medida que Wansky añadía más palabras a la conversación. Ysera tuvo que apoyarse como pudo en la mesa, sin dejar de mirarle.

-          Pero, cómo que amenazas, Damen me dijo que Alexander no sospechaba de—

-          De él, sí, y tiene razón. –sonreía triste, buscando las palabras.- Damen Dantsov habló conmigo esta mañana porque por lo visto su hermano no había aceptado del todo sus excusas al fin y al cabo. Imagino que seguís adelante con vuestros entrenamientos y eso habrá despertado alguna sospecha. –se ahogaba al oírle.- Vino a mí para pedir consejo sobre cómo hacer frente a eso ya que era mi materia, no te mentiré, me alagó e incomodó a partes iguales, que Damen Dantsov viniese a mí con algo así…-Ysera respiraba, se limitaba a llenar su cuerpo de oxígeno para al menos así poder procesar más información.- No había excusa posible que darle a Alexander que le hiciese alejar su foco tanto de su hermano como de ti. Nada que no le hiciese dudar, que le hiciese pensar que Damen estaba entrenando a alguien de la competencia. –parafraseaba.- Nada, salvo que todo fuese parte de algo premeditado. –no dijo más en unos segundos.

-          A qué se refiere…

-          La única solución que no ponía en peligro ni tu integridad ni la de Damen o gente como Darrow o Teren, los cuales si no recuerdo mal se negaron a enseñarte por lo mismo, era que tus conocimientos viniesen por parte del profesorado, que te fuesen dados a ti a base de, digamos, horas extra. –la voz de Storm pasó por su cabeza como una visita al futuro desde el pasado. Tal vez Alexander no pensaba que era Damen, tal vez Alexander…

-          ¿Le ha dicho a Alexander que usted me ha entrenado? –no asintió, solo sonrió, con el mismo pesar.- Pero, por qué—

-          Porque soy un profesor de Hogwarts, que enseña exactamente la materia en la que tú te entrenas con Damen Dantsov. Y por muchas amenazas que Alexander pueda hacerme, por muchas prohibiciones –entrecomillaba.- de cara a darte más conocimientos, sigo pudiendo hacerlo. Forma parte de mi trabajo, y eso te protege a ti, le protege a Damen, y protege a Darrow y Teren de cualquier rabieta de niño pequeño que Alexander pudiese tener. –no había dejado de avergonzarse de su reacción el sábado pasado desde que esta caló hondo en su interior, pero a medida que se la recordaban, a medida que confirmaba su error, esta le creaba mayor dolor en el corazón.

-          Lo siento… -cargar ahora con la culpa de que Wansky había aceptado ser acusado de algo que no le incumbía la iba a atormentar hasta límites a los que no quería recurrir.- No era mi intención, no debería haber—

-          Sevriens… -la interrumpía, con amabilidad.- No hay nada a lo que temer, solo espero que aprendas de los errores. Esta vez soy yo el que ha pagado tu rebeldía, pero podría haber sido Damen, como imagino temías. O podía haber sido cualquiera de tus otros amigos. O tú misma. –asintió ella, con ojos aguados.- Esto no es un juego, Sevriens… Esto no se trata de a ver quién puede más, de quién muestra más dominio frente al otro. Lo sabes, has visto los errores de tus amigos y sus consecuencias. –su mente viajó a Teren, a cómo el mismo asumía su culpa en la muerte de sus padres por haber provocado demasiado la paciencia de Alexander. Se mordió el labio, no quería romper a llorar allí mismo.- Aprende a controlarte, aprende a usar tus capacidades solo cuando estas sean necesarias. No te dejes guiar por el odio. –bajó el gesto al suelo, una vez más. Había recibido suficiente por entonces, no se veía capacitada para seguir sosteniéndole la mirada. No sin derrumbarse.- Eso es, sin duda, la mejor defensa que puedes aprender. Te recomiendo que entrenes en ella. 


	48. Chapter 48

Wansky la despachó antes de que su estado de nervios decidiese por sí solo. Abandonó el aula con claro aturdimiento. No quería comer, era lo último que le apetecía, entrar al Gran Comedor y hacer frente a cualquier cosa que allí pasase. 

Decidió saltarse esa opción. Fue a los jardines a dejar que el aire la acompañase un poco, a que congelase las lágrimas que habían rondado sus mejillas una vez el aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras había quedado bien atrás. Se sentía tan incompetente, tan ruin, que no sabía qué hacer para darse una segunda oportunidad a sí misma. Viendo que Damen no había salido mal parado de todo aquello había decidido dejarlo atrás, pero ahora el asunto volvía a atacarla, y eso no podía ser ignorado.

Un profesor, un miembro del Eje, uno a los que más cariño tenía en ambos sectores, había recibido las culpas de algo que solo tenía que afectarle a ella. Le destrozaba por dentro imaginar a Wansky encarado a un Alexander inundado de cólera. Al propio Wansky aceptando la que vio como única opción frente a un Damen que, seguramente, había acudido a él sin saber qué más hacer.

Tirada sobre el césped junto a los invernaderos, Ysera acercaba sus piernas hacia su pecho para dejar caer en ellas toda la angustia que aquello le producía. Hacía demasiado frío, el cielo estaba lo suficientemente encapotado como para acogerla en aún una mayor sensación de soledad, así que se dejó abrazar por las sombras hasta que su llanto se hubo consumido. No de manera voluntaria, al menos no del todo.

Un ruido entre los matorrales la hizo perder la concentración que había dedicado a odiarse. Al principio no le daba forma, no era capaz siquiera de dar con su exacto lugar, pero este no dejó lugar a dudas cuando uno de los arbustos que yacía metros abajo en la colina donde descansaba se movió de manera vívida. Dio un salto desde su sitio, hacia atrás, alejándose de lo que lo produjese. Esperaba encontrarse cualquier tipo de criatura, pensó de primeras en un Jarvey, esos hurones tan sangrientos a los que tanto aprecio había cogido, pero su idea se alejaba bastante de lo que en realidad allí se movía.

Hacía tiempo que no veía a Lilith, y aun así recordaba verla diferente cada vez que se topaba con ella. Debía de ser la luz, diferente en cada ocasión, y las posibles proporciones cambiantes de aquel reptil, pero volvía a jurar que la notaba cambiada, más grande, y sus ojos volvían a parecer variar de color. No tenía interés en confirmar nada bajando hacia ella, así que se limitó a observarla desde lo alto mientras Lilith parecía hacer lo propio. Abría su boca mostrando con ello sus dientes, emitía también su característico sonido de deseo en ataque que Ysera distinguió a la perfección desde la altura que les separaba. No le quitó ojo de encima a la serpiente hasta que esa reptó camino al castillo. Con sus pulmones devolviéndole normalidad, hizo frente a lo que la acompañaba. Sorprendiéndola.

-          ¿Qué haces aquí? –Damen no la esperaba por allí, se le veía en el rostro. Y ella tampoco entendía qué hacía el muchacho acompañando a Lilith. Y tampoco por qué volvía a tener esas marcas subiendo por su cuello.

-          ¿Y tú? –dudaba.

-          Vengo de dar un paseo por el bosque. No me apetecía ir a comer.

-          ¿Con Lilith? –Damen no dijo nada de primeras, como si dudase. Luego asintió, aceptaba que sonaba lo bastante sospechoso.

-          No era con ella, si te sirve. Me ha encontrado por el camino. Ya sabes cómo es, le gusta molestar.

-          No, no sé cómo es la serpiente de tu hermano. Solo sé que mata gente, como su dueño. –retuvieron la mirada, aún ella en la altura. Damen bajó el gesto, con ofensa. Volvían a hablar de eso que tanto le marcaba.- Vengo de hablar con Wansky. –no daba tregua. El chico había salido del aula antes de que el profesor la hubiese llamado, así que la sorpresa que le causaba era bastante real del momento.- Por qué le has dejado culpase. –Damen suspiró, echando a andar. Ysera fue hacia su puesto.- Él no tiene que ver en esto, Damen, por qué has ido a él y por qué—

-          Porque tú cometiste un error, Ysera. –recordaba.- Yo solo intentaba buscarle una solución.

-          ¿Y la solución era culpar a alguien inocente de esto?

-          La solución es que la próxima vez no te creas ni Darrow ni Teren para enfrentarte a Alexander cuando te venga en gana. –había alzado lo suficiente la voz como para frenar su avance. Se miraban con malestar, bastante notorio en ambos casos. Fue él el que accedió a suavizarlo todo de nuevo.- Lo siento. –se disculpó.- No quería hablarte así. –ella negó. Estaba cansada de que tomasen sus culpas.

-          He sido yo, no debería…-suspiró.- Es solo que, la idea de que Wansky ahora cargue con eso, me pone nerviosa, me—

-          No tenía otra opción. Iba a hablar con Darrow, pero prefería no tentar a la suerte. Últimamente es demasiado amable como para provocar que cambie de forma.

-          Tu hermano le ha amenazado. –recriminaba, por si aún él no lo sabía. Aunque por su gesto parecía estar al corriente, confirmándolo al asentir.

-          No sabe dónde estuve ayer tras la comida. Había quedado con él y en cambio fui con vosotras. Y sabe que tú no andabas muy a la vista, así que ató cabos. A él le resulta bastante fácil hacerlo…

-          ¿Y solo se te ocurrió ir a Wansky?

-          Fui a preguntarle por algún libro, o que me contaste qué tipo de hechizos íbamos a aprender antes de Navidad, por si podía decirle a Alexander que todo venía de que te habías puesto a estudiar más de la cuenta. Aunque era una excusa pésima, obvio… Y Wansky no es tonto, quiso saber por qué. Así que sí, se lo dije, esperaba que pudiese ayudarme. Es el único profesor que no parece odiarme… Pero no esperaba que, bueno. –Ysera se mordía el labio, lamentándolo.- No le hará nada, en serio…-no servía de nada que le confirmasen eso, a Ysera la idea le parecía tan desesperante como en un inicio.- Por qué no vas a comer…

-          No tengo hambre. Por qué no vas tú. –le pasaba la culpa. Damen se sonrió, mirándola sin poder evitarlo.

-          No tengo hambre. –Ysera también sonrió.- Voy dentro ¿vienes? –negó.

-          Voy a seguir dando un paseo… espero que la serpiente de tu querido hermano no venga a acompañarme a mí también.

-          Lo dudo. –dio un paso hacia el castillo.- Te veo luego.

Ese encuentro solo se dio en la única hora lectiva que compartían en lo que quedaba de día. Ysera había aceptado pasar por el Gran Comedor antes de su clase de Vuelo para al menos ir a los jardines con algo en su estómago. Era la primera vez que iba a clase de Cooper-Pack con unas sensaciones no tan catastróficas, y todo gracias al paseo en escoba que había dado con Damen.

La profesora mostró su agrado al ver que Ysera se atrevía un poco más con las alturas aquel día, era un paso que se atrevía a dar pero que seguía siendo lo único a lo que se permitía acceso. Algo era algo, al menos, y la clase concluyó sin que si cuerpo quisiese vomitar y su cabeza diese vueltas.

Tocaba clase de Estudios Muggles, de nuevo su salvación a una semana apoteósica. Esperaba que Agrerta dedicase la hora a algo más entretenido que sus dos últimas sesiones: literatura Muggle y grandes libros del mundo no mágico. Puesto que su clase de vuelo había acabado antes de tiempo, había acudido al aula la primera, y allí esperó sentada, adelantando otras tareas, a que el resto de gente hiciese acto de presencia.

Pero sus compañeros, al menos quien le interesaba, estaban bastante ocupados aquella hora. En el aula de Transformaciones, el tiempo volaba sin que nadie consiguiese llevar a cabo la tarea que la profesora Tilstey les había encomendado para ese día: conseguir variar la forma de algún aspecto físico de un compañero, devolviéndole la forma natural acto seguido.

Storm practicaba junto a Hellen, la compañera de Aparición de Ysera, de la cual había decidido cambiar su color de ojos. La chica, que de primeras se había mostrado abierta a cualquier opción, temió más de la cuenta cada vez que Storm fracasaba en el intento. Era imposible, para ella y para todos, casi nadie era capaz de conseguir variar algo sin que el miedo por deformar al compañero les manejase. Cuando Storm consiguió tornar sus ojos verdes a unos negros, apenas quedaban unos minutos para intentar devolverle el estado natural.

Lo consiguió con mayor velocidad, otorgándola cierta gratitud. No fue suficiente cuando vio que su compañera, acusada por la falta de tiempo, conseguía cambiar en ella su nariz a una diminuta para devolverla a la forma natural justo después. La muchacha otorgaba diez puntos a su casa al ser la única capaz de efectuar la transformación a tiempo.

Baldosas más alejados, y obligados a realizar al menos un conjuro antes de marchar, Eo intentaba conseguir lo propio con un modelo que no le había apetecido. Tilstey decidió separarles de la forma más aleatoria posible, y como si no lo hubiese visto venir, juntaba a Eo a un Damen que no las tenía todas consigo cada vez que la chica apuntaba con la varita a su cara. Miles de ideas rondaban por su cabeza, muchas opciones con las que destrozar el rostro de Damen, pero cuando pudo efectuar la transformación, el cambio no fue tan agridulce. Al menos no para ella.

-          Bien, Brice. –Tilstey aprobaba su demostración. El resto, observaba cómo a Damen el pelo le había cambiado de blanco a negro azabache.- Ahora de marcha atrás.

-          Te lo suplico. –el resto del aula había dedicado un tiempo a admirar lo diferente que Damen se veía con ese color de pelo, hasta Eo miraba perpleja el que pareciese otra persona. Pero él… Él no podía esperar a recuperar su cabello natural, pidiéndole por favor que se diese prisa. Era como perder su seña. Suspiró agradecido cuando Eo consiguió devolverle el blanco de vuelta.- Gracias. –Que Tilstey hubiese amenazado con tenerles allí hasta conseguir realizar ambas transformaciones les había traído por el camino de la amargura a todos. Damen ya había temido quedarse con melena negra hasta que Eo decidiese devolverle la naturalidad. Y visto el cariño que le tenía, dudase que fuese a ser pronto.

-          Deberías plantearte un cambio de look. –que le devolviese el blanco fue tan sorprendente como el que Eo le hablase sin más de camino a Estudios Muggles. A medida que iban culminando la tarea, los alumnos abandonaban la clase de Transformaciones para no llegar tarde a su siguiente. Damen la miraba intrigado a partes iguales: por escucharla hablarle y por lo que le decía.- Al menos así te alejas de tu hermano.

-          Me gusta mi pelo, siento decepcionarte… -no quería sonar brusco con ella. Ya bastante odio le profesaba como para empeorarlo.

-          A mí me pone incómoda. –esperaban en la mitad de la escalera a que esta se pusiese en marcha de nuevo.- Me recuerda a tu hermano, obviamente.

-          Ya podría ser al revés, a lo mejor eso no es tan grave.

-          ¿Que tu hermano me recuerde a ti? No veo la diferencia. –dejaba así claro que su idea de ambos hermanos seguía siendo la misma. Damen miró hacia un lado, negando, desistía ya de todo aquello.- ¿Cuándo será el próximo entrenamiento? –volvió a ella, justo a la vez que la escalera llegaba al pasillo.

-          ¿Por qué tanta prisa? –que Ysera hubiese aprovechado sus conocimientos ya para enfrentarse a Alexander le descolocaba. No sabía las intenciones de Eo.- Ni siquiera sé por qué te ofreciste a aprender con nosotros.

-          No es asunto tuyo.

-          Podría hacerlo mío, soy quien te enseña al fin y al cabo.

-          Cuándo será el siguiente.

-          No lo sé. –molesto, tajante.- Ando liado. –más bien andaba bajo la mirada fija de su hermano, que era peor. Solo se le ocurría un momento cercano.- Mañana después de Pociones, o el lunes antes de que abran el Gran Comedor. Una de las dos, no ambas, no puedo estar tanto tiempo por ahí.

-          ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué te hace estar tan ocupado? –preguntaba con tanta inquina que Damen controlaba su rabia guardando paciencia. Decidió no seguir su juego, llegando al aula y llamando a ella para darse paso.

-          Tengo que ir al peluquero, hoy una compañera de clase me ha destrozado el mío, y ya no me fío de tenerlo bien. –Eo puso los ojos en blanco a su espalda y le siguió al interior. Ambos se dieron con un golpe que no esperaba.- Qué es…

-          ¡Por fin! –Darrow celebraba, sentado en una silla suelta en medio del aula. No había mesas, solo asientos en fila frente a lo que parecía un escenario. Y Darrow se moría de ganas de que este se llenase.- ¿Dónde estabais? –preguntaba. Eo y Damen entraban temerosos.

-          En clase… -anunciaba él.- Qué es todo esto. –no dejaba de mirar el escenario.

-          Hoy tenemos clase especial. –Agrerta anunciaba, acercándose a ellos con el maletín abierto.- Varitas, por favor. –ambos dejaron las armas en la caja y fueron a los dos únicos asientos libres. Uno al lado de Ysera, que tomaba Eo, otro al lado de Darrow. Ambos en primera fila a disgusto de Damen.- Me alegra que sea la última clase del día porque quiero que le dediquemos todo el tiempo que necesitemos.

-          Oh, en esta también. –sollozaba Eo en voz baja.

-          Hoy vamos a realizar una tarea que, en parte, sabéis hacer, pero que, en parte también, no. –Darrow se frotó las manos, sonriente. Teren le miraba agotado.- Hoy vamos a aprender música Muggle. –chasqueó los dedos y, en el acto, numerosos instrumentos aparecieron sobre el escenario.

-          Oh, no… -Damen, con las manos en los bolsillos, se arrastraba en el asiento hasta caer un poco en él.

-          Oh, sí. –y Darrow le arruinaba las opciones, a lo que Damen le miraba con desgana.

-          Por si no lo sabéis, el arte de la música es uno de los pocos que, hasta no hace mucho, magos y Muggles compartían casi al mismo nivel de capacidades. Hasta hace apenas unas décadas, la música en el mundo mágico se llevaba a cabo de la misma manera que en el mundo Muggle, con sus ligeras diferencias, pero prácticamente todo era igual. Si bien es cierto que la música mágica venía caracterizada por un detalle más notable que la que vamos a tratar así. Una capacidad que sin duda se podía trabajar mejor desde la magia. La voz. –acto seguido, Darrow fingió cantar algo de manera atronadora. Todos rieron, hasta Damen, y solo Teren optó por darle de manotazos para hacerle callar.- Sí, algo así…-Agrerta ya veía mala idea la clase.- Como decía, desde hace unas décadas eso ha cambiado. Se dan avances, se aumentan las capacidades físicas, y por tanto, la música y otros artes evolucionan. Se ha, digamos, perdido, esa conexión entre la música no mágica y la mágica, la simpleza y el talento que las unía. Ahora la magia en sí hace el trabajo del mago, y sí, eso lleva el resultado de la pieza a niveles que antes no se alcanzaba. Darrow, por favor. –animaba al chico a dirigirse a una cadena de música situada en la única mesa disponible del aula. Fue como dar la salida en una carrera de atletismo, Darrow fue veloz al aparato.- Pon la pista número dos.

-          Que ponga… -miraba, de cuclillas.- La pista. Dos. –no se movía, se limitaba a observar.- Que ponga la pista número dos.

-          Sí, Darrow.

-          Si no me das más pistas, no sé cómo hacerlo, profesora. –la mujer puso los ojos en blanco, sonriéndose. Fue Teren el que, impaciente, fue a la máquina a explicarle.

-          Pulsa los botones, Einstein, no se va a cambiar solo. –lo hacía él.

-          Ey, Einstein, ese le conozco. –se giraba a Agrerta.- Lo dimos el año pasado, esa clase de ciencia Muggle.

-          Me alegro que lo recuerdes. –le felicitaba.

-          Ciencia Muggle, la madre que te—

-          Calla. –dio un manotazo a su amigo y así se alzaron. Del pequeño cacharro empezó a sonar una música que algunos parecían disfrutar pero que Ysera no terminaba de comprender. Demasiadas notas, demasiados instrumentos. Demasiadas idas y venidas. Agrerta tampoco parecía motivarse mucho.

-          Desde que se decidió evolucionar las capacidades musicales, las canciones vienen a ser algo así. Algo intenso, algo…

-          Excesivo. –Ysera aportaba, encontrando la palabra que Agrerta parecía buscar.

-          Exacto. Muchos han llegado a pensar que el dotar de poder mágico a una guitarra, por ejemplo, hace del resultado algo mejor. Esa simpleza que dotaba de calidad, ahora se ha sustituido por una idea de que más, es mejor. Así que hoy vamos a recuperar las viejas costumbres, en el más estricto sentido Muggle. Vamos a tocar instrumentos sin magia. ¿Voluntarios? –Darrow alzó tanto el brazo que Teren dio un paso a un lado por miedo a ser atizado con él.- Sí, Darrow, imaginaba que tú querrías. ¿Alguien más? – solo Blair, la chica de Gryffindor, alzaba la mano veloz para ir hacia el escenario. Fue a sentarse tras la batería. Y fue la única. Nadie daba un paso al frente, todos seguían anclados en sus asientos.- Oh, venga, no seáis tímidos.

-          No es ser tímidos, profesora, es no querer hacer el ridículo más absoluto. –comunicaba un chico de Ravenclaw, recibiendo el apoyo del resto.

-          Está bien, yo elegiré. Amad, ven. Veamos ese ridículo. –el chico de Ravenclaw sollozaba alzándose.

-          Ni siquiera sé tocar la flauta.

-          Una de esas tenemos, cógela. –Agrerta siguió mirando en busca de una víctima, a lo que todos se ocultaban tras sus macutos, capas o manos. Solo uno no lo hizo, con demasiado optimismo al pensar que sería ignorado.- Damen, sube.

-          ¿Qué? No. –protestó. Estaba aún arrastrado en la silla, así que se colocaba medianamente para intentar defenderse. Agrerta alzaba una ceja.

-          Damen.

-          No. –insistía.

-          Oh, venga, dale. –Ysera le animaba a su lado, ayudada por el hueco que habían dejado Teren  y Darrow. Nunca antes Ysera había visto tanto odio salir de los ojos de Damen, y no pudo evitar reir.

-          Por qué me haces esto. –le susurraba. Ella reía.

-          Damen, venga, no tenemos todo el día.

-          He sido un buen alumno. –protestaba.- Vengo a clase, estoy calladito, por qué—

-          ¡Tira! –Darrow se había acercado a él y tiraba de su brazo para levantarle, empujándole a continuación hacia la plataforma. Ahora la mirada de odio de Damen iba dirigida al de Gryffindor que, sin pensárselo, iba hacia la guitarra eléctrica para cogerla e ir a un micrófono. Damen no sabía dónde meterse, ni qué instrumento coger para intentar pasar desapercibido en lo que fuese a pasar.- Coge el bajo. –Darrow le animaba.

-          Una mierda.

-          Damen, no seas desagradable. –Agrerta apuntaba, y él solo quería serlo más. Cogió el bajo, sin mucha mayor opción, y se quedó donde estaba sin siquiera colgárselo. Darrow le miraba con clara incitación, le exigía moverse. Damen protestó una vez más y dio algún paso al frente.

-          Si al menos fuese un piano…

-          No tengo pianos hoy, te ha tocado el bajo. –bufó él.- Vale, ahora quiero que hagáis lo que creáis que es necesario para producir soni… ¡¡Darrow!! –el chico había optado por hacer sonar su guitarra de manera desastrosa a la vez que canturreaba por el micrófono. Calló al ser avisado.

-          Perdón, perdón. Está desafinada.

-          Tú sí que estás desafinado. –protestó Damen.

-          Blair por favor, toca. –Agrerta les ignoró para mirar a la chica tras la batería que, tras analizar un poco a lo que se enfrentaba, comenzó a tocar. Lo hizo sin problema alguno, unos ritmos básicos, durante unos segundos.- Perfecto, Blair. No sabía que tocases.

-          Aprendí de pequeña, batería y violín. –anunciaba con orgullo.

-          Ay ¿violín? Por qué no dejas que Teren vaya a la batería y tú vas al violín, quiero escu—

-          Eso, eso. –Darrow animaba a su amigo, que tonteaba con el reproductor de música hasta que el oír su nombre le hacía alzar la mirada.

-          ¿Yo, por qué yo?

-          Porque sí. -Agrerta sentenciaba.- Amad, toca un poco la flauta, a ver qué tal. –le costó demasiado intentar averiguar cómo funcionaba. Tanto que el soplido que dio por el orificio les ensordeció a todos.

-          He avisado. –no pedía perdón.

-          Vale, vale… ¿Alguien sabe tocar el más mínimo instrumento? –tras un largo silencio, una compañera de casa de Eo levantaba la mano.- Qué quieres tocar, Patrice.

-          Sé cantar… -tímida.

-          Excelente, sube.

-          ¡Eh! –Darrow protestaba.- Pero si ya iba yo a cantar—

-          No, querido, tú mejor cállate. –se giró con un puchero a Teren tras el rechazo de la profesora. Su amigo se encogía de hombros con las baquetas en la mano. Tampoco le apoyaba.- Va, tocad algo, a ver qué mezcla sale. –el primero en comenzar fue Teren, dándose paso en soledad. Todos se giraron a él con nula simpatía. Lo estaba haciendo sin problema.

-          ¿Hay algo que no sepas hacer? –Eo protestaba desde el asiento, llamando así la atención de Teren, que frenaba en el acto y alzaba las baquetas a media altura, sin entender qué pasaba.

-          Seguid, haced el favor. –Agrerta animaba, y ahora sí, todos empezaban a dar sonido a sus instrumentos. O casi todos. Damen, situado junto a Darrow aún no sabía cómo empezar mientras su compañero ya estaba destrozando el suyo. Apenas se podía oír el violín de Blair, ni mucho menos la flauta de Amad. Patrice enmudeció al tener que taparse los oídos por el estruendo de Darrow, solo Teren seguía a sus anchas.

-          Para eso, por Merlín. –Damen suplicaba.

-          Calla y dale. –el de Gryffindor estaba disfrutando como un niño, y animaba a Damen a hacer lo propio con su bajo. Obligado por la mirada de Agrerta, intentó darle sonido para acompañar, a disgusto suyo, a Darrow en lo que fue un dueto de infarto.

-          Creo que no ha sido la mejor idea, profesora. –Eo, con las orejas tapadas, alzaba la voz para que Agrerta la escuchase.

-          No sé qué tenía en mente, no. –se repitió la misma pregunta en cuanto Darrow quiso acompañar a Patrice en la voz. Teren le lanzó unas cuantas baquetas para intentar que se callase, sin conseguirlo, así que le dejaron ser libre y feliz en su ignorancia de pensar que hacía algo bien. Al menos con sus gritos había conseguido disipar el sonido de su guitarra que, en parte, no sonaba ya tan mal. Damen en cambio no conseguía dar más de dos notas seguidas sin asustarse él mismo. Ysera le miraba con una mano en la boca, tras la que se veía alguna risa que otra. Él la mandaba tanto odio como podía desde lo alto en lo que fue un concierto infernal que no pasaba desapercibido ni siquiera al resto de estudiantes de Hogwarts.

-          ¿¡A quién estáis matando?! –Ysera y Eo se giraron a la puerta al reconocer la voz de Storm. La chica miraba horroriza a la mezcla de personas e instrumentos que se reunían en lo alto del escenario.- Parad eso, por favor. –Agrerta reía.

-          No tienes… -Darrow se acercó al micrófono de Damen de nuevo para hablar, acoplándose el sonido de su guitarra y creando un chirrío ensordecedor. Hasta él tembló. Luego, se volvió a dirigir a ella.- No tienes derecho a estar aquí. –protestaba. Storm reía.

-          Hace diez minutos que ha acabado la clase, y desde fuera se oye este horror, pensaba que estabais sacrificando vírgenes o cabras.

-          Algo así, sí. –Damen miraba de arriba abajo a Darrow, que le reprochaba con la mirada.

-          Storm ¿Verdad? –Agrerta la saludaba, la chica tampoco había querido meterse al aula sin permiso.- ¿Sabes tocar tú algo? –asintió, no muy segura.- Por favor, pasa y manda callar a estos salvajes antes de que se me rompa el tímpano. –riendo, fue hacia el escenario. Alguna que otra cara se asomaba por la puerta. El pasillo debía de estar repleto de curiosos. La gente del escenario había insistido en tocar un poco más, la mezcla era igual de horrorosa participasen todos o no. Cuando Darrow vio que Storm se dirigía hacia su micrófono, le dio la espalda.

-          Ni se te ocurra…-no pensaba dejarla. Quiso tocar la guitarra él mismo para que así no pudiese acercarse mucho, pero no lo conseguía.

-          Por Merlín, para, para, qué haces, la vas a matar.

-          Es un instrumento, no tiene vida—

-          Y de tenerlo la estarías matando. Hazlo así, mira… -intentaba ponerse a su lado y pasar los brazos por delante, y por detrás, y por todos lados intentando buscar la manera de explicarle. Pero se aburrió.- Ay, dámela. –se la quitó de las manos.- Así, no es tan difícil. –dio apenas unos acordes, pero sonaron con total sutileza.

-          ¿Ves como eras tú el desafinado? –Damen le provocaba, haciendo que Darrow le quitase el bajo de las manos. Eso sirvió para que el de Slytherin riese un poco y se despachase por su cuenta del escenario, yendo a por su macuto.

-          Siempre es un placer dar con algo que no se te da bien. –Ysera le comentaba, alzándose también, como el resto. Damen alzaba una ceja de vuelta.

-          Y no encontrarás otra cosa, no lo olvides.

-          ¿Quieres parar? –Darrow pedía a Storm que pusiese fin a su sesión. Esta reía.- Ya te has reído suficiente de mí, ni siquiera es tu clase.

-          Tu profesora me ha dejado.

-          Y yo ya no te dejo más. –le quitó la guitarra. Luego, con la base, dio  a la chica en el trasero, empujándola lejos.- Fuera, venga. –la clase había sido un desastre, pero al menos Agrerta había conseguido sacar una sonrisa a todos los presentes. Storm bajaba como invitada de honor para reunirse con una Eo que, sorprendida, la felicitaba por su demostración. Damen recogía su varita y se iba del aula antes de que le hiciesen tocar algo más, mientras Ysera subía al escenario para ir al que yacía un poco escondido.

-          ¿Podemos hablar? –Teren no ocultaba su sorpresa. No es que hablase mucho con Ysera en privado, y, cuando se daba, no siempre era agradable.

-          Claro… -aun así no se lo iba a negar. Se levantó de la batería para reunirse con ella.

-          No es nada grave… -anunciaba. No sabía si Teren estaría ya al tanto de su encuentro con Alexnader, o incluso de la situación de Wansky sabiendo su relación con el profesor. No parecía tampoco esperar nada malo, así que lo descartó.

-          ¿Qué pasa?

-          Mañana me examino de Aparición. Me gradúo la semana que viene…

-          Ah, sí, Darrow me comentó. ¿Qué pasa?

-          Que a este paso no me gradúo. –él arrugó la frente.- No soy capaz de aparecerme con otra persona, me aterroriza la idea, me bloqueo. Mañana es mi última oportunidad…

-          ¿Te aterroriza? –no comprendía esa parte.

-          Que la otra persona aparezca a cachos. –Teren rio, sin poder evitarlo.

-          Sí, al principio eso da un poco de miedo.

-          Quería saber si podías ayudarme, así, brevemente, no quiero quitarte tiempo tampoco… -Teren cogía aire, pensativo.

-          ¿A qué hora tienes mañana la clase?

-          Tras la comida.

-          ¿Tienes alguna hora libre por la mañana?

-          Sí,  la segunda…

-          Vale, si quieres podemos practicar un poco mañana. Ahora tengo que irme a la sede—

-          Sí, sí, claro. –unió sus manos frente a su cara y dio un pequeño brinco.- Gracias, en serio. –le abrazó, sorprendiéndole.- Te juro que estoy desesperada, Rannier me dijo que buscase ayuda en algún amigo, y pensé que tú—

-          Tranquila, te intentaré ayudar. –sentía que Ysera buscaba justificar que hubiese acudido a él, así que optó por relajarla.- Intenta mantener la calma hasta entonces, deja de pensar que vas a matar a nadie.

-          Lo intentaré.

Y de verdad lo intentó, pero sin llegar a nada que le sirviese. Eo y Storm habían propuesto ir a la biblioteca a adelantar alguna que otra cosa de cara a tener el fin de semana más libre, pero Ysera había rechazado la oferta para pasar por la Sala Común y coger a Harry y Cereal antes de dirigirse a los jardines.

Practicó allí en soledad todos los métodos de aparición que conocía. Ya no la personal, también la que implicaba objetos. Hizo aparecer junto a ella desde sillas, mesas, hasta comida y otras tantas para al menos llenarse así de seguridad. Se fue apareciendo ella misma en diferentes rincones de Hogwarts, primero sola y luego con Harry y Cereal tras una intensa charla en la cual les pedía perdón por si en algún momento ambos acababan mal parados.

Pero el cielo se apagó y ella no había cometido fallo alguno. Todo lo había conseguido realizar sin problema, solo porque ningún ser humano que ocupase tanto espacio como ella estaba en peligro en el proceso. Las primeras veces que se había aparecido con sus mascotas había sufrido, hasta que cogió carrerilla y ya lo hacía sin pensar. Pero con una persona… Se imaginaba a Rannier descuartizado, cuanto menos. Era incapaz de sentirse segura transportando a nadie que no fuese ella misma o alguien que, al menos no hablase.

Storm se ofreció a servirle de carga cuando se reunieron tras la cena, de forma inútil ya que Ysera se negaba a arriesgar su vida, así que se fueron a dormir a casi medianoche sin haber solucionado ese problema.

Se levantó muy activa, tanto que por primera vez en mucho tiempo no pudo contener las ganas de despertar a su amiga, animándola a ponerse en marcha cuanto antes. Ya llevaba su uniforme, con su pelo ondulado cayendo sin ningún complemento debido a no querer perder tiempo. Fueron a desayunar algo rápido antes de ir al aula de Pociones, de donde Ysera quiso salir cuanto antes. Una vez Varmoon les dio paso, esta corrió a la puerta para chocarse con Teren justo detrás. O más bien, chocarle a él contra la madera.

-          ¡Perdón, perdón! –se masajeaba la frente.

-          Tranquila… No sé de qué te preocupas, es más fácil que mates a alguien así que apareciéndote. –le rio, nerviosa.- Va, vámonos… Practiquemos un poco de todo.- Puesto que la petición de Ysera suponía un cambio de planes para Teren, el resto tuvo que amoldarse al nuevo horario. Storm y él iban a pasar la hora libre en San Mungo, y puesto que la chica no podía aparecerse, tuvo que buscar alguien que le sirviese de transportista.

-          Muy buenas. –Klapp acudía al rescate junto a Darrow, que ya veía el agotamiento de Storm ante la idea de tener que aguantar el buen humor que Klapp parecía traer.- ¿Alguien ha pedido una aparición express? –Darrow rio. Ella, obviamente, no.

-          Calla y llévame, anda. –le ofrecía la mano. Klapp cogía la de Darrow primero.

-          Espero que encuentre todo a su gusto y disfrute del viaje, señorita. Transportes Klapp le agradece haber contado con—

-          Klapp, tío, venga. –Darrow dejaba la risa a un lado para meterle prisa, a lo que su amigo le miraba decepcionado. Acto seguido San Mungo les rodeaba. Más bien la sala principal que Storm hacía tanto tiempo que no visitaba. Con Teren habían pasado a aparecerse en la sala de pruebas, pero Klapp no parecía contar con ese privilegio aún. El gran pasillo blanquecino, impoluto, les daba la bienvenida con sus constantes susurros. Era curioso enfrentarse a ellos, pues no discrepaban en cuanto a quién dirigirse. Esa vez machacaban en su mayoría a Darrow, comentarios horribles respecto a familias destrozadas, a gente desaparecida. No parecían tener interés en bajarle los ánimos ni a ella ni a Klapp. Aunque este se llevó el mal humor tras cerrar la puerta de la salita a sus espaldas.

-          Por qué coño no le dices a tu querido Teren que se cargue esas voces, te juro que un día me voy a cargar ese pasillo.

-          Ni siquiera se dirigen a ti. Relájate.

-          Porque saben que es inútil, no me la pueden pelar más cuando hablan de mí. Pero es que a ti te tienen bien cruzado.

-          Saben que me afecta. –Storm le miraba con clara desilusión.

-          Pues podrías fingir que no, a lo mejor se callan la puta boca—

-          Lo intentaré. –le interrumpía con lo que Storm entendió que era un comentario habitual, porque Klapp también aceptaba en silencio poner fin a esa conversación. Darrow fue hacia una estantería mientras su amigo hacía lo propio hacia otra. Eso llamó la atención de una Storm que dejaba las penas a un lado.

-          ¿No os vais? –ambos se giraron a ella, antes de mirarse entre ellos.

-          ¿Por?

-          Porque no sé qué hacéis aquí. Pensaba que solo veníais a traerme…

-          Hay clase de Vuelo. –se excusaba Klapp.- Y por tanto nosotros no tenemos clase de Vuelo. Porque ya la tenemos conva—

-          Lo sé, Klapp, yo también juego al Quidditch.

-          Pues eso. –sacó de un cuenco unas pequeñas frutas naranjas de forma ovalada que apenas ocupaban lo que una uña. Empezó a comérselas. Storm prefirió no pensar en por qué lo haría.

-          Bueno, yo voy a trabajar un poco, intentad no molestar mucho. –pensaba que iba a tener que llamarles la atención varias veces, al menos conociéndoles, pero ambos se mostraron tan profesionalmente que más de una vez alzó la mirada para comprobar que no estaba sola. Se había puesto a realizar mezclas de Aclarado para tener preparadas en caso de urgencia. En cada pausa, vigilaba qué estarían haciendo tanto uno como otro. Klapp se había refugiado tras la pantalla del ordenador de Teren y jugaba a lo que parecía ser algún juego de cartas online, nulamente trascendente de cara al Eje. Darrow en cambio parecía estar reordenando estanterías. A esa fue al menos la conclusión a la que había llegado Storm tras pillarle removiendo botecitos por cuarta vez. Coincidió con él en uno de sus viajes en busca de ingredientes, sin poder evitar preguntarle.- ¿Por qué lo haces? –Darrow hizo malabares para que una pila de tarros no se le cayesen al escucharla.- Perdón.

-          Nada… -los ponía sobre la repisa.- A Teren le pone nervioso luego no encontrar lo que busca. Es bastante desastre. Porque es él el que, con las prisas, va dejando todo donde pilla.

-          Soy consciente, sí. –en efecto, lo era. Teren era un gusto en cuanto al trabajo, pero no se le podía pedir mucho orden en cuanto al proceso.

-          Le vacío un poco el trabajo, eso es todo. –colocó esos pequeños tarros que contenían agua de un manantial noruego tras la etiqueta que guardaba su nombre.

-          No deberías dejar que las voces te hundan. –recuperó sin poder evitarlo. Él la miraba.- Las del pasillo. Tenías muy mala cara tras caminarlo…

-          Me tienen especial devoción, por algún motivo…

-          Eres fácil de dañar. –la acompañó hacia la mesa, él escuchando atento sus palabras.

-          ¿Eso crees?

-          No lo digo a malas, o sea… Hay gente a la que comentarios así le afectan más, u otro tipo de situaciones… A ti todo te afecta mucho, te da de lleno.

-          No puede no afectarme lo que pasa a mi alrededor. –se excusaba, con tristeza.

-          No te digo que no lo haga… Es solo que, tal vez, no sé, deberías intentar sobreponerte a ello. Es lo que siempre te digo… No es tu culpa… No todo lo que pasa ahí fuera depende de ti. –la media sonrisa que mostraba no era para nada de felicidad. Paseaba unas hojas que Storm tenía allí expuestas mientras ella echaba unas hojas de laurel a la mezcla.

-          Uno no sabe qué hacer. Cuando se hace algo bien, soy el salvador, cuando se hace algo mal, la culpa no es mía… -Storm se apoyó sobre la mesa para juzgarle con la mirada.

-          Darrow, cuando salvas la vida a alguien, eres el salvador porque no tendrías por qué estar arriesgando tu vida por nadie, pero lo haces. Y no es tu culpa porque no eres tú el que estás matando o secuestrando gente. Así que no, no me vengas con esas.

-          Sí, señoría. –alzaba las manos. Storm tuvo que reírle eso.- ¿Cómo llevas esto? –se habían dado unos minutos de silencio, mientras ella continuaba la poción y él leía las hojas como si de verdad le sirviese de algo. Storm le miraba ahora, apoyada con los antebrazos en la mesa.

-          ¿Esto?

-          Estar aquí. En San Mungo. Ayudar a Teren…

-          Oh… -pensaba.- Bueno. No sé si decir que me gusta es justo, pensar que hago todo esto para lo que lo hago no es que me ofrezca placer, pero… El acto en sí, sí, supongo que lo disfruto.

-          ¿Más que las defensas, no? –alzó él la mirada hacia ella. La chica sonrió ante lo ridículo.

-          Obvio. –El chico rio, dejando las hojas allí recogidas de nuevo para ir a su lado y observar la mezcla.

-          ¿Aclarados? –ella asintió.- Creo que es lo único que reconozco de todo lo que Teren hace aquí.

-          Creo que es de lo poco que me atrevo a hacer sola sin su supervisión por miedo a hacerlo mal. –rieron, a la vez que la chica aumentaba un poco la temperatura al caldero.

-          Sabes que no tienes que hacerlo ¿no?

-          Teren necesita ayuda por aquí, y más ahora que—

-          No digo eso. –giraba el rostro al suyo.- Hablo de todo. Las defensas, esto, el Eje… no tienes por qué seguir si—

-          Darrow, no voy a dejaros tirados.

-          Nada te ata, no serías la primera que decide dar un paso atrás, y es totalmente respetable—

-          Bueno, no para mí. Me he comprometido, ya sé que no contigo –se adelantaba- pero sí conmigo misma, así que no insistas. –él alzó las manos en rendición. –Además, alguien tiene que salvarte el cuello cuando te creas capaz de salvar al mundo tú solito. –Darrow rio, con pesar. El comentario le hacía gracia, pero la idea volvía a hundirle de manera obvia, haciéndole a Storm arrepentirse en el acto de haber recuperado ese tema. Aunque una vez abierta la caja de Pandora, para qué cerrarla.- Puede que a eso sí me haya comprometido.

-          Storm—

-          Creo que cuanto antes lo aceptes, mejor. -Darrow se había girado en plenitud a ella. Quería comprobar que su rostro buscaba sentir lo mismo que transmitían sus palabras. Pero Storm miraba su pócima, moviéndola calmadamente.

-          Por qué he de aceptar yo algo que tú no. –no le miró.- Quise protegerte el sábado, y en vez de aceptarlo o agradecerlo me exigías explicaciones. –optó por coger algunos frascos ya rellenos para ponerles nombre, al menos así le negaba la mirada ahora a Storm, que se la buscaba de vuelta.

-          Bueno, creo que merecía una explicación ¿no? a por qué no me llevaste contigo.

-          Y te la di. –la recordaba perfectamente, también lo hacía su sistema nervioso, que provocaba a su garganta tragar saliva cuando no contaba con ello.- ¿No fue suficiente? –ahora sí la miraba, haciéndola sentir diminuta. No solía fijarse mucho en sus ojos porque pasaba más tiempo negándose a conectar con ellos, pero cuando ambos se unían… Era imposible mirar a otro lado. El halo dorado que acompañaba a sus iris marrones parecía moverse a juego de sus palabras, si eso tenía algún tipo de sentido. No sabía si sus explicaciones eran suficientes, si estas habían servido para que Storm aclararse todas las dudas que le provocaba aquel muchacho. Sin duda el mirarle así no le iba a aportar nada nuevo, nada que no hubiese admitido ya.

-          Tal vez—

-          ¡La puta! –no solo Klapp daba un brinco, también Storm y Darrow daban un paso atrás. Teren e Ysera se acababan de aparecer allí mismo.- Tío, avisa, por Merlín. –con la mano en el pecho, Klapp buscaba calma tras haberse levantado justo a la vez que ambos se aparecían en su camino.

-          Perdón. –él se excusaba.

-          ¿Cómo va la cosa? –Storm se interesaba por los avances de la chica en la Aparición. Ella fue a responder, quedando a medio cuando el único que no parecía entender lo que pasaba tomaba palabra.

-          Qué haces aquí. –Darrow miraba directamente a Ysera. Esta, dudaba.

-          Nos estábamos apareciendo… -explicaba sin más. Teren tampoco entendía mucho, por motivos obvios. Así que Darrow se dirigió a él.

-          Por qué la has traído aquí. –expresaba sus dudas de manera más clara. Ysera fruncía el ceño.

-          ¿Qué pasa con que haya venido aquí? –se sentía verdaderamente ofendida por Darrow en ese momento.

-          Que no creo que sea el mejor momento para que tú precisamente sepas cómo llegar a la sede. –solo Storm parecía seguir el camino de sus palabras.- Y menos después de lo que pasó. –ahora Ysera también comenzaba a verle sentido a sus palabras, aunque para nada las compartía.- ¿Le has pedido tú venir?

-          ¿Qué? ¡No!

-          Darrow, ha sido idea mía… -Teren borraba la idea.- Por qué dices eso, no creo que pase nada porque Ysera sepa venir. –La verdad es que el propio chico había tenido sus dudas en cuanto a llevarla hasta allí, pero la había visto tan concentrada en el tema Aparición que no lo vio como algo malo. Ahora no las tenía todas consigo, sobre todo al ver que Darrow no quitaba la vista de encima de Ysera.

-          Veo que no has hablado con Wansky. –miraba a la chica, pero hablaba a Teren. Así que Darrow estaba al tanto, pensaba Ysera.

-          ¿Wansky? –Teren miró a Ysera antes de girarse de nuevo a Darrow. Hasta Storm miraba ahora al de Gryffindor.

-          ¿Qué pasa con Wansky? –Klapp insistía en la pregunta, queriendo información. Darrow estaba tan molesto en ese instante que no dudó mucho en si debía hablar o no. Ysera bajaba la mirada, así que optó por no tardar mucho.

-          Ysera se enfrentó a Alexander el sábado pasado. -Klapp se giró brusco a ella con cierto asombro, pero Teren en cambio lo hizo de forma pausada.- No tuvo mejor idea que el demostrarle todo lo que está aprendiendo con Damen en sus entrenamientos.

-          Darrow… -Ysera suplicaba, ya de forma tardía.

-          ¿Damen? –eso fue lo que más destacó Teren, ahora sí girando a ella.- ¿Damen te está entrenando? –no le respondió. Luego, el chico retrocedió en las palabras de Darrow.- Por qué te enfrentaste a Alexander, en qué estabas pen—

-          Qué tiene que ver Wansky con todo esto… -Storm paraba la metralleta de críticas hacia su amiga para querer seguir recabando información. Darrow volvía a hablar.

-          Damen fue a él en busca de alguna excusa que le sirviese para excusarse a la vez frente a Alexander, porque obviamente no es tonto y se huele que eso no lo ha aprendido Ysera por su cuenta y, obviamente –repetía.- sabe que ni yo ni Teren le hemos enseñado nada. Así que no se les ocurrió nada mejor que decir que había sido Wansky en horas extra, así que ahora el que tuvo que tragar con el humor de Alexander fue él. –Storm miró a su amiga sin dar crédito.

-          ¿Has dejado que Wansky—

-          Yo no sabía nada. –se defendía.- Wansky me lo dijo, yo no habría dejado que Wansky—

-          Ya, bueno, Ysera, pero ha pasado, y todo porque decidiste enfrentarte a Alexander.

-          Ya he pedido perdón, no sé qué quieres que—

-          Lo que quiero es que no se te ocurra venir aquí, Ysera. –zanjó. Ahora Teren ya comprendía el error, girado a todos para buscar paciencia al no poder enmendarlo.- Ya es bastante con que te creas capaz de pararle los pies a Alexander, no me apetece saber que cada vez tienes más acceso al Eje—

-          No pensaba venir, Darrow—

-          Tampoco pensabas enfrentarte a él. –la chica apretaba las manos en dos puños a la vez que llenaba su pecho de oxígeno. Todos la miraban, a excepción de un Teren que mostraba decepción en cada rincón de su cuerpo.- Aún espero el día en el que nos escuches cuando te decimos algo—

-          Ha sido un error, Darrow, no he hecho más que aceptar siempre lo que—

-          ¿¡Aceptar?! –Teren la encaraba.- Me negué a entrenarte, después de que me convencieseis de hacerlo, después de que le fueses al propio Wansky en busca de ayuda. Y no escarmientas y ahora metes a Damen en todo esto. A Damen. –recalcaba. Pero Darrow tomaba nota de otro detalle.

-          ¿Te convencieron? –Teren le miró, confuso.- Cómo que convencieron. Por qué hablas en plural. -Storm miró a Klapp, que miraba igual a la chica antes de bajar la mirada. Entendieron la pluralización sin necesidad de que Teren explicara.- Teren. –este no respondió, así que volvió a Ysera.- ¿Eo está metida en esto? –llegados a ese punto, Ysera no quería mentir más, ni ocultarle nada a nadie. Pero no podía hacerle eso a Eo, ni meter en más líos a Damen. Negó.

-          Ya no. –al menos no iba a ocultar toda la verdad, ya que Teren la desenmascaría en cuestión de segundos. A Darrow le temblaron los brazos.- Hace tiempo quisimos aprender algunas cosas, para defendernos, pero ya está, Teren se negó a ayudarnos y no pasó nada. Esto es cosa mía ¿vale? Y de Damen.

-          Por qué coño metes a un Danstov en esto. –Klapp se atrevió a juzgar, con lo que más le afectaba de aquello. Ysera le miraba como miraba a todos los que le estaban lazando dardos, para recibirlos.- De entre toda la gente no se te ocurrió otro al que pedir ayuda que al que puede ir a Alexnader, o el que puede abrir su mente a los puristas y—

-          Damen no haría eso.

-          Oh, claro, porque Damen es un santo—

-          Klapp, Damen no es el problema. –y aun así, Darrow rompía una lanza a favor del de Slytherin. Algo que Klapp no aprobó en absoluto.

-          Mira, tío, no me apetece escuchar tus moralismos respecto al pelo pollo menor, así que me piro. –miró a los demás.- Nos vemos. –y en menos de un segundo su cuerpo se desvaneció. Dejaba claro que el tema Damen debía traerles por el camino de la amargura a más de uno en el Eje, como ya imaginaban. Darrow volvía a mirar a Ysera, no terminaba de confiar en su palabra.

-          Ysera… -respiraba.- Ya no sé cómo hacer para que entres en razón en muchas cosas, así que haz lo que quieras, entrena lo que quieras y luego haz lo que quieras con lo que aprendas, pero no metas a otros en esto. Wansky no tenía que cargar con—

-          Yo no le he pedido a Wansky—

-          Y no se te ocurra meter a Eo en esto. –sonaba tan agresivo como pretendía, causando en Ysera ese dolor que no podía ocultar tras ojos vidriosos. La chica asintió, retada.

-          Descuida, no involucraré a nadie en lo que quiera que haga, pero deja que te de un consejo, Darrow. Si no quieres que Eo se interese en defenderse, te recomiendo, os recomiendo –incluía a Teren.- que dejéis de ocultarle todo lo que pasa a su alrededor, porque sé lo que es eso, y lo único que provocáis es que busquemos la forma de aprender que—

-          No me vengas con esas otra vez, Ysera, porque estoy un poco harto de—

-          Tranquilo. Yo también estoy muy harta. Así que, como digo, descuida, seguiré mi rumbo. Gracias por la ayuda, Teren, por cierto. –Darrow la quiso responder, pero se desapareció antes de poder tener opción a ello. Golpeó la mesa con rabia para saciar así al menos su necesidad de continuar, y dio la espalda en busca de soledad. Lo que había resultado una simple sesión de práctica para Ysera con Teren había acabado de la peor manera imaginable, y ahora ninguno sabía muy bien qué hacer.

Ysera tomó rumbo a los jardines con un nulo interés en dar Estudio de Criaturas Mágicas en esas circunstancias. Había pensado ir a buscar a Damen y Eo, sabía que ambos entrenaban y, desde que le habían comunicado la idea, su interés por ver cómo se manejaban solos le había resultado demasiado llamativo. Pero ahora eso no tenía cabida en su mente, así que lo dejó pasar.

En un aula perdida del cuarto piso, por ello, Damen y Eo culminaban con su sesión para echar a andar camino al exterior. Había sido un encuentro extraño, cuanto menos incómodo. Tras la clase de Pociones, Eo había paseado cerca del pupitre de Damen para comunicarle el aula, y él se había presentado allí esperando ver a la chica junto a Ysera. Pero la de Slytherin no iba a aparecer, así se lo explicaba Eo.

-          Bueno, no es mi culpa, ha ido a practicar con Teren.

-          Qué oportunos… -no lo veía mal, pero estar a solas con Eo no era su mejor plan.

-          Oye, que si quieres me voy ¿eh? Si tanto te molesta enseñarme solo a mí—

-          No me molesta, eres tú la que no sueles ser muy receptiva.

-          Estoy aquí para aprender a defenderme, no para que me cuentes tu vida ni yo contarte la mía. Así que, si no te importa, dejemos las charlas. Ysera no va a venir, pasa página, enséñame algún hechizo. –sintió tanta rabia al escucharla que no pudo evitar agitar la varita al frente en dirección a ella. Por más que Eo lo intentó, su boca estaba sellada, sus labios, pegados entre ellos, no la permitían hablar.

-          Hechizo número uno, ayuda a cerrar la boca de la gente que te toca las narices. –Eo cogió aire, enrabietada, antes de hacerle una peineta al no poder acudir a la palabra.- Acudiré a él siempre que lo vea necesario, y ya me pensaré si te digo cómo hacerlo.

Le devolvió el habla para que Eo se pensase si de verdad merecía la pena usar la palabra con él o no. Optó por controlar su ira frente a Damen y aceptar la clase como lo que era, una lección. Damen la enseñó lo que ya había explicado a Ysera en su ausencia, aprovechando que así la de Slytherin no se perdería nada. 

Escudos protectores rápidos, magnificación de encantamientos ya conocidos, y maleficios aturdidores en los que Eo prestó mayor atención con motivo de su trabajo teórico para la clase de Wansky. Avanzaba a grandes pasos, Damen estaba sorprendido y la felicitaba siempre que podía, aunque Eo no contase con su aprobación como algo placentero.

Casi al finalizar la clase, Damen se interesó en lo que Eo fuese capaz de hacer con mayor acierto. Ella dudó en confesarle eso, pero tampoco tenía sentido permitirle educarla si luego no le compartía algo así. Le habló de su dominio en los elementos, en hechizos congeladores o ardientes, al igual que el control de las ventiscas o temblores en el suelo. El chico volvía a sorprenderse, no era algo que esperaba, pero sin duda era algo a lo que podía recurrir para perfeccionar su técnica.

-          Sé varias formas de mejorar hechizos básicos, puedo enseñártelos otro día.

-          Claro, sí. –le pareció buena idea, con distancias.

-          En fin, creo que por hoy ya vale… -se les echaba el tiempo encima.- Ya hablaré con Ysera para ver cuándo nos vemos de nuevo, si quieres.

-          Sí, vale. –iba hacia la silla que habían traído para coger su capa y su macuto. Él la observaba.

-          ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-          Por qué debería dejarte.

-          Porque te doy clase, y me merezco al menos hacerte alguna pregunta. –Eo puso los ojos en blanco.

-          Qué.

-          ¿Por qué quieres entrenarte? Sé la excusa de Ysera, pero no la tuya. –Teren pasó por su mente tan rápido como Damen dejó de hablar. Y tan veloz como recordó el motivo, lo dejó marchar.

-          No es de tu incumbencia. –y eso en el fondo, Damen sabía que era verdad.

-          Solo digo que Darrow se decepcionaría mucho si sabes que estás haciendo esto.

-          Entonces mejor que no se entere. –amenazante, le miró.

-          Descuida, no tengo interés en habar con él. De nada en general, pero de esto, menos.

-          Quién sabe, os veo muy cercanos últimamente. –sin ir más lejos, pensaba en la clase de Estudios Muggles. Darrow no le dio mucha información que le sirviese de algo.

-          Que Darrow haya dejado de querer matarme no significa que ahora seamos cercanos.

-          Puede.  –fue hacia la puerta.- Echo de menos cuando intentaba matarte. Cuando te rompía la cara, y esas cosas. –sabía que era un comentario innecesario, pero sentía que debía hacerlo. Para recordarle a Damen lo que sentía hacia él. Causó en el chico la respuesta inesperada, pues, a su espalda, le oyó reír.

-          Sí, buenos tiempos.

La clase que les continuaba pasó sin pena ni gloria por la memoria de cualquiera. Storm llegó tarde, aún inmersa en la conversación que Teren y Darrow mantenían en San Mungo respecto a lo sucedido con Ysera. Esta, en cambio, ni siquiera llegó a la clase. No tenía ganas de ver a nadie, y menos con Aparición a apenas unas horas de darse, así que optó por perderse por los terrenos de Hogwarts antes de acudir al Gran Comedor para comer algo fugaz y evitarse así encuentros que pudiesen hundirla un poco más.

Fue la primera en llegar al aula que Rannier había escogido para ese día, esperando que el hombre fuese más puntual que sus compañeros y así, al menos, poder confesarle lo nerviosa y poco preparada que se veía para la prueba. A su disgusto, al menos en cuanto a eso refería, el primero en cruzar la puerta fue el propio Damen que, sin poder evitarlo, había comprobado que Storm comía sola sin ser eso algo a lo que acostumbrase. Asumió que Ysera estaría ya en el aula, y con ello se dio prisa en comer para acudir el primero a su encuentro.

-          No has ido a clase antes…-ella negó.- Ni a comer.

-          He comido algo rápido.

-          Me gustaría pensar que es por los nervios de la clase, pero… -los ojos rojos de la chica indicaban algo más.- Qué ha pasado… -ella negaba. Quería dejarlo atrás, el recuerdo de Darrow hablándola así, dudando de ella. De Teren tan decepcionado, de Storm sin saber qué decir. El solo querer olvidarlo le provocaba tenerlo demasiado presente, encharcándose de nuevo sus ojos. Damen la intentó acercar a su cuerpo, alejándose ella.- Ey…

-          He discutido con Darrow y Teren, eso es todo. –él frunció el ceño.

-          ¿Discutido? Pensaba que Teren te estaba ayudando con Aparición. –asintió.

-          Sí. Nos aparecimos donde no debimos –no iba a decir nada, con motivo.- y a Darrow le sentó mal. Y decidió contarle a Teren lo que pasó con tu hermano, y que me estás entrenando. Y luego me dejaron claro lo decepcionados que están conmigo, y cómo desconfían de que—

-          Eh, eh… -posó su mano en su hombro.- No pienses en eso. Ya se arreglará ¿vale?

-          Estoy cansada… -confesaba, sollozando.- Todos parecen poder cometer errores, y todos son perdonados. A Teren se le ha ido de las manos más que a mí, y ha causado cosas peores en Alexander, pero como es Teren se le permite. A todos los que están en el Eje se le permite errar, porque, al fin y al cabo están luchando por la causa. Eso les da el respaldo. Pero a mí no se me da nada.

-          Estás siendo un poco injusta—

-          Damen, he pedido perdón por lo de Alexander. Reconozco mi error, pero no he hecho nada malo aparte de eso. He pedido ayuda para defenderme, tú me la has dado, ya está—

-          Ysera, déjalo estar ¿quieres? –sabía que en ese estado, la chica no iba a llegar a ningún lado en la clase de Rannier.- Céntrate en lo que toca ahora, aparecerte. ¿Has conseguido que Teren—

-          No. –hundida, ahora por eso.- Puedo aparecerme sola sin problema, o con Harry y Cereal, hasta con una maldita calabaza. –él no quiso imaginarse la escena.- Pero ni con Teren he podido lograrlo. He estado a punto, como el otro día con Hellen, pero—

-          Podrás hacerlo, ya verás. –le angustiaba su positivismo, sobre todo cuando ella solo lo veía todo oscuro. Quiso seguir animándola, pero tanto Hellen como Christoph llegaban al aula, y prefería que Ysera dejase de llorar en algún momento. La dio así el poder de cambiar de tema.

-          No sabía que tocases el piano. –comentó, sorprendiéndole.- En clase de Estudios Muggles, cuando te dijeron que cogieses el bajo, tú dijiste que preferías un piano.

-          Oh, sí, bueno… Mi madre lo toca. Nos enseñó a mi hermano y a mí de niños. Yo abandoné pronto, pero algo sé.

-          Vaya…-con sorpresa en su rostro.

-          Ya te dije, no hay mucho que no sepa hacer. –guiñó el ojo, haciéndole a Ysera poner los suyos en blanco. Rio.- No se me da muy ben, insisto. –echaba por tierra su propia apariencia.

-          Mejor que a mí, seguro.

-          ¿Qué sabes tocar tú?

-          Las palmas. –bromeó. Él rio en el acto.- En serio, dame un instrumento y será peor que Darrow con la guitarra. –el recuerdo de su amigo la debilitó de nuevo, así que accedió a la idea de Damen de dejarlo estar.- Tú tan bueno en todo y yo tan nefasta en cualquier cosa que me des.

-          Oh, venga, no seas tan dura. Eres buena en… eh… -fingía no tener nada a lo que acudir. El gesto de Ysera era una mezcla entre ganas de reír y furia hacia el chico.- Si, espera, que algo había… -chasqueaba los dedos, pensativo. Fingió encontrar algo.- Gritas bien, el otro día sobre la escoba me dejaste sordo unas—

-          ¡Vete a la mi—

-          ¡Pero no me pegues! –había empezado a darle manotazos.

-          En esto sí que soy buena, así que no me tientes.

-          No te lo discuto. –se alejó un poco de ella para cesar los golpes, justo cuando Rannier aparecía en medio del aula dándole un trago a su termo de café.

-          Así me gusta, ver risas y buen humor en día de examen. –por más que intentaron ocultar el ánimo, a ambos se les mantuvo el resto de una sonrisa en la cara.- Bueno, no hay tiempo que perder. –palmada y termo fuera, se acercó a ellos recuperando en sus manos una carpeta abultada que tomaba forma en el aire.- Os dije que la prueba sería sencilla, así que no os preocupéis. –abrió la carpeta y de ella salieron cuatro sobres iguales a la vista.- Coged uno cada uno. –y así hicieron, hasta una Ysera un poco perdida.- Dentro del sobre hay lugares del mundo que he elegido de forma aleatoria, con plenitud de datos, fotos, etcétera para que podáis apareceros en ellos. Voy a adentrarme en vuestra mente, solo en vuestro presente, para comprobar que acudís a cada uno de ellos. Primero lo haréis solos, os daré un vaso de agua que viajará con vosotros y que ha de llegar de vuelta intacto. Puesto que sé qué destinos tenéis cada uno –echaba un vistazo rápido a las opciones de cada alumno para recordar cuál había obtenido qué.- me apareceré en alguno de los destinos para que carguéis conmigo a otro, así comprobaremos la parte de carga de personas—

-          Rannier… -se vio obligada a interrumpir al ver que la prueba era igual para todos y que, en cambio, ella no contaba con el mismo nivel.- ¿Yo solo hago la primera parte o—

-          No, Sevriens, tú vas a hacer lo mismo que el resto. –no era lo que quería escuchar, y Damen en cambio parecía oír lo que esperaba. Se lo había imaginado.- No tengo duda en que vas a poder a hacerlo, así que no te preocupes. Tú sigue la prueba normal, no pienses en ello. –zanjó su duda y continuó su explicación.- Esa será la primera parte de la prueba de aparición conjunta. Os acompañaré una, tal vez dos veces, y volveremos al aula, y aquí, en parejas, haréis lo mismo con vuestro compañero de manera ilimitada. –dudaban.- No penséis en eso ahora, poneos en marcha.

Su palmada fue la bandera ondeando al aire dando la salida. Hellen dio unos pasos al frente y paseó las primeras hojas analizando cada detalle, al igual que hacían Christopher y Damen. Los cuatro alumnos sintieron un mareo mínimo cuando Rannier entró a su mente de forma pasajera. Le sintieron dentro, todos, y eso les impedía hacerlo todo con mayor facilidad. Algo que, sin duda, formaba parte de la prueba.

Muchas habían sido las veces en las que Rannier les explicaba los impedimentos a los que se podían enfrentar en un proceso de aparición, y ese era uno de ellos: el tener la mente ocupada por otra persona. Un vaso de agua lleno hasta los topes aparecía frente al rostro de cada alumno, echando mano de él cada uno de ellos para, acto seguido, empezar la prueba.

Sin sorpresas, Damen era el primero en irse sin dejar rastro. Un bar del sur de Oslo, una playa de la costa este de Australia, dos rincones perdidos de Francia, y el campo de fútbol de un equipo ruso que le sonaba bastante fueron sus primeros destinos. Se tomaba la libertad de echar un ojo a sus paisajes, olvidándose con ello de que no viajaba solo. Bajó la mirada a su vaso para comprobar que ni una gota había salido de él. Sonrió, satisfecho.

-          No te entretengas, aquí hace frío. –dio un giro al oír a Rannier. Le había seguido, como había anunciado, y se protegía del gélido viento cubriéndose los hombros.- Llévame de nuevo a Australia, anda. –le ofreció la mano y en unos segundos, la costa que solicitaba era su punto de mira.- Nada en contra de tu tierra, Dantsov, pero aquí se está mucho mejor. –su risa fue lo último que Rannier oyó de Damen antes de seguir con las apariciones.

Para el chico la prueba carecía de dificultad, y así parecía también para Hellen y Christopher. En cambio Ysera la había comenzado repleta de dudas. Se convenció a sí misma de seguir las pautas que al menos controlaba, y que ya tendría tiempo de pensar en cargar con Rannier cuando este diese con ella en sus diferentes localizaciones.

En pleno El Cairo, Lisboa en Portugal, dos islas griegas que casi la confunden por sus semejanzas, y un Hyde Park que la hizo sonreír. Cuando apareció en el parque de Londres se sintió más relajada, imaginaba que este era el comodín que Rannier había añadido para ella, sirviendo de mucha ayuda para al menos relajar sus nervios.

Su vaso seguía intacto, eso al menos era un punto a su favor del que no dudaba. Lo que la hacía guardar incertidumbre era lo que se le venía encima.

-          ¿Por qué vienes siempre aquí? –Rannier llegaba a su lado, causando el terror ya en su calma.

-          Solía venir aquí cuando vivía con mis padres.

-          Yo no he venido muchas veces, la verdad. Pero es acogedor.

-          Depende de la zona. –él aceptó la nota.

-          En fin. ¿Seguimos? –le ofrecía su mano.- ¿Qué destinos te quedan? –miró su listado, había dejado para el final los que más lejos le quedaba.- Ah, te ha tocado San Francisco. Me encanta. Llévame. –tenía tanta confianza en ella que Ysera no sabía cómo desarmársela. Ya había decepcionado a demasiada gente ese día, no quería que Rannier fuese otro más a la lista. Cogió su mano, temblorosa, y buscó concentrarse tanto como solía hacer, evadiéndose cuanto más podía de cualquier temor. Era consciente de que el tiempo pasaba y ellos no se movían, y cuanto más se daba, más angustia la poseía.- Ysera, puedes hacerlo. –buscaba de nuevo relajarla. Ella negaba, sin querer abrir los ojos.- No me va a pasar nada, ni a nadie, hazlo. –dejó de hablarla con palabras para transmitirle cualquier mensaje que pudiese a través de la mente.- Hazlo. –sonaba a orden, llegaba a ella como una imposición que no podía rechazar. Y su voz se repetía en su cabeza, cada vez más alto, cada vez más punzante. Le mandaba callar, le pedía silencio, tiempo para volver a concentrarse, pero era incapaz de dominarle, la poseía por completo, controlaba todos sus intentos por evadirse, le mandaba mil señales de peligro, mil signos de que debía moverse cuanto antes. Estaba al mando de todas sus emciones, pero no manejaba su poder de aparición. Ella, en cambio, sí. Un giro brusco, un flash de frente, y San Francisco les acompañaba. Pero no había tiempo para celebrar nada. Ysera se soltaba de la mano de Rannier con un leve grito de dolor, dejaba caer el vaso sobre el suelo y se encogía en sí misma. Temblaba. Cómo podía sentir tanto miedo, cómo podía sentirse tan perdida y mareada. Lo había conseguido, había llegado a transportar a Rannier de una pieza, y este esperaba a su lado a que pudiese asumirlo.- Ysera… -la animaba, agachándose con ella. La chica le rechazó el tacto, le seguía sintiendo en su mente, aturdiéndola, obligándola de alguna forma a hacerlo. Había sido la peor sensación a la que había hecho frente desde su llegada a Hogwarts, y no quería repetirla.- Era la única forma. –se disculpaba.- Cuanto más al límite te encuentras, más fácil es que puedas hacerlo. –sabía que tenía razón, pero eso no borraba el cómo se había sentido. No era capaz de sacarla de su trance, y por ello no iba a pedirla más.- Volvamos al aula. –ofrecía su mano, ahora sería él el que realizase la aparición. En cuanto ambos pisaron suelo conocido, sus tres compañeros fueron conscientes de que el estado de la chica no se debía a un disgusto personal.

-          Ysera… -Damen se adelantó a por ella, dándole Rannier el espacio que pidiese. La abrazó un instante, fuerte y con sentido para que Ysera supiese que estaba allí, pero ella seguía temblando.- ¿Qué ha pasado? –miraba a Rannier. Este negaba.

-          Ha conseguido que nos aparezcamos, no ha sido una experiencia maravillosa para ella, eso es todo. –no iba a entrar en detalles, ella lo agradeció. No tenía nada contra Rannier, su conciencia insistía en que, si no hubiese hecho aquello, Ysera no habría sido capaz de realizar la aparición. Pero ahora quería dejar aquello atrás y no tener que volver a hacerlo.- Ponte con ella para la prueba final. –le comunicaba a Damen, a lo que él asentía. Pero ella no parecía dispuesta.

-          ¿Qué? –se giró, aún aturdida, a Rannier. Este procedió la explicación.

-          Poneos de dos en dos, utilizad los mismos destinos que os he dado, id de uno a uno, esta vez no os seguiré –miraba a Ysera detenidamente. No quería volver a perturbar su mente de ninguna forma.- así que confío en que seáis capaces de hacerlo y cumpláis con todo el listado e incluso más.

-          Pero… -Ysera seguía atónita. Eso era incluso peor. Rannier la estaba pidiendo que se apareciese numerosas veces con una persona. Con Damen. Ahora quien peligraba era el chico y eso la aterrorizaba incluso más.

-          Puedes hacerlo. –Rannier insistía.- Podrás hacerlo, él te ayudará. –confiaba a Damen la tarea que él también se imponía.

-          Ven… -se alejaron un poco de Hellen y Christopher. Ysera no dejaba de mirarle, le suplicaba en silencio no hacer aquello.- Va a salir bien, has podido hacerlo—

-          Damen, no, por favor—

-          Ysera, escúchame. –posó sus manos en su gesto, dejándola fija en él. No sabía a qué acudir para convencerla.- Va a salir bien, no me va a pasar nada. Es solo una aparición. –a Ysera la cabeza le iba a estallar.

-          Pero, me duele, no puedo—

-          Es más peligroso lo que hacemos en clase de Encantamientos, o en Defensa, créeme. –no era del todo cierto, pero alguna manera tenía que encontrar para hacerla verlo así.- Yo no tengo miedo ¿entiendes? –estaba muy cerca de ella, tanto que con un susurro era suficiente.- No tengo miedo, no me vas a hacer nada. Confío en ti. –confiaba en ella, como ella confiaba en él. Damen bajó sus manos hacia las de ella, cogiéndolas con fuerza. La chica había cerrado los ojos y él aprovechaba para dirigir su mirada a un Rannier que le asentía dándole con ello cualquier permiso. Hellen y Christopher ya no estaban allí, ahora era su turno. Miró a Ysera.- Empiezo yo ¿vale? –tardó unos segundos en asentir, pero le dio paso. Y Australia les acogía como ya había hecho con él y Rannier. Ella abrió los ojos, descansando. Miraba a su alrededor, a la playa, a la arena tan cercana. Sentía el calor, el sol pegando en su rostro. Y a Damen aún cogiendo sus manos. Le miró, él sonreía con pesar.- Al menos viajamos un poco ¿no? –la chica sonrió triste, antes de bajar el rostro y provocar que él lo alzase con una mano. No la iba a dejar esconderse. La agarró con fuerza.- Es tu turno. –no quería estar haciendo aquello, y mucho menos con él. De nuevo una concentración inútil, de nuevo ese sentir de que todo iba a salir mal, de que le iba a herir, de que no podía hacerlo.- Puedes hacerlo. –rechazaba lo que su mente pudiese estar diciéndola, se negaba a que la chica se menguase, a que cualquier negatividad la poseyese.- Ysera… -acariciaba sus manos.- No va a pasar nada, confía en mí. –Oía su voz mientras buscaba convencerse de que sus palabras podían ser verdad. Tenían que serlo, no podía estar mintiéndola. Todo el mundo se aparecía cargando con alguien, expertos y sus propios compañeros, nadie moría, nadie salía mal parado. Y él se lo estaba confirmando, Damen la pedía que confiase en él una vez más, que creyese sus palabras, que le tomase en serio. Le decía que podía con ello, y confiar en Damen era una opción que ella había elegido. Damen no la mentía. Y, por tanto, ella podía hacerlo. Tenía que poder hacerlo.- Puedes hacerlo. –y Hyde Park les acogía con una temperatura más fría que la dejada atrás. Ambos, de una pieza, abrían los ojos para mirarse con sorpresa. Él, porque todo pasó antes de lo esperado, ella… porque lo había conseguido. Sin un temor en su mente aturdiéndola, sin una presión extra. Solo en base a confiar en él. Se le escapó media sonrisa, que él no dudó en complementar.- Lo has hecho.

-          Lo… Lo he hecho. –él acogía sus manos con más fuerza. Asentía.

-          Sí. –se lo confirmaba, todas las veces que hiciesen falta.

-          Lo he hecho. –no pudo evitar soltarse de él para tapar su propia boca a causa de la emoción. Él dejaba que su sonrisa se viese libremente.- ¡Lo he hecho! ¡Ah! –de un salto, se lanzó a él para abrazarle. Damen no dudó un segundo en acogerla el poco tiempo que el gesto duró.- Lo he hecho, lo he—

-          Sigamos.

-          Si… Sigamos. –aceptaba continuar cogiendo sus manos, y ahora él la llevaba al campo de fútbol ruso. Un frío insoportable les rodeaba, sin ser impedimento suficiente.- Rusia. El campo del CSKA de Moscú, creo. –ella misma daba la información. Gozaba tanto de verla de nuevo así que no pudo evitar reír.

-          ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-          Me gusta el fútbol.

-          ¿Y no el Quidditch? –no respondió, se limitó a reír mirándole de nuevo.

Agarró sus manos y se concentró. Con él. Y Grecia era su destino. Abrieron los ojos para comprobarlo, y de nuevo esa sonrisa de complicidad, de saber que estaban el uno con el otro, de que eso era lo que les permitía estar allí. Y Damen volvía a tomar las riendas, hacia Oslo. Antes de que Ysera les llevase de nuevo a Grecia, a su otro escenario. Cada destino era una sensación, un motivo más de alegra, de saber que lo conseguían.

La chica reía de forma abierta, reaccionando así de manera involuntaria a su pérdida del miedo, a la maravillosa sensación de sentirse por fin libre de cualquier temor a hacer algo mal.

Y se vinieron Francia, Portugal, y Francia una vez más antes de parar en San Francisco. E Ysera no cabía más en sí de tanto gozo, y él no podía dejar de admirarla. Su gesto alegre, su sonrisa, sus ojos brillantes llenos de vida, la seguridad que veía en su rostro, esa satisfacción que le daba el haber conseguido un reto que veía inalcanzable. Había pasado del infierno absoluto a un cielo que había hecho suyo.

Quería seguir con aquello, animaba a Damen a continuar, le pedía seguir viajando, y él en ese momento la habría llevado a la luna. Se aparecieron en cambio en los jardines de Hogwarts, y el paisaje le era indiferente a Ysera, ella disfrutaba del simple hecho de transportarse. De hacerlo con él. Tomó las riendas y le llevó a El Cairo, a alguna calle perdida, con la misma alegría que antes. Y él la llevó al centro de España, para ser llevado justo después a Nueva York. Y después se vino Florencia, y luego Helsinki, al fin, y prosiguieron Edimburgo, Colonia, Buenos Aires, tantos destinos que pasaban por sus mentes y a los que al final ninguno hicieron caso. Ella porque no dejaba de disfrutar en cada salto, en cada giro del que salía con él. Y él porque su presencia le suponía una mayor atracción a la cual no podía dejar de mirar. De la cual no podía dejar de pensar, tanto que los lugares se repetían, volvía al mismo sitio una y otra vez, inconsciente, no le daba importancia, nada la tenía, solo ella, y el cómo verla así de feliz le hacía sentir a él incluso más.

Daba vueltas, y más vueltas, y de la última no recordó pensar en un destino claro, así que su conciencia le llevó a donde más fácil le resultó, y contra el muro de piedra a espaldas de la chica, apoyó a Ysera para besarla. No había soltado sus manos desde que ella las cogió la última vez, pero ahora las liberaba para acudir a su rostro y acompañar su beso con pleno sentimiento.

Cuánto había deseado aquello, cuánto había necesitado poder besarla así, sin que nadie estuviese juzgándoles, sin que nadie pudiese verles. La besaba con pasión y ella en principio buscaba corresponderle, pero lo inesperado controlaba demasiado sus intenciones. Apoyó de inicio sus manos en su pecho, como si buscase espantarle para luego asumir que lo que pasaba no le disgustaba en absoluto. Para aferrarse a su jersey y tirar de él hacia su propio cuerpo. Para disfrutar de aquel beso con el que ella también tanto había soñado. Ahora sí le correspondía, en plenitud. Ahora sí que aquello les llenaba a ambos. Aunque no fuese eterno.

Damen volvía a buscar sus manos con las suyas propias, las agarraba con fuerza e interrumpía la conexión que su boca tenía con la de Ysera para mirarla a los ojos y buscar cordura. Llenaban sus pulmones con aire compartido, pero este no parecía ser suficiente. Y aunque Ysera le había continuado el gesto ahora le miraba sin saber qué pensar, dando en él con una similar respuesta. El gesto del chico dudaba, su entrecejo se fruncía con cierta angustia. Y su rostro negaba, devolviendo con ello a Ysera cualquier síntoma negativo del cual se hubiese podido alejar previamente.

Se aparecieron en el aula, bajo decisión suya de acabar con aquello cuanto antes. La chica pestañeaba aturdida, no sabía qué decir, ni qué hacer.

-          No… -Damen acompañaba su gesto negativo ya con palabras, abordado por tanto horror que no podía dejarlo estar. Ysera no sabía si hablar o permanecer callada, aún no entendía nada, y menos pudo comprender cuando Damen se soltaba de sus manos al sentir a Rannier preguntándoles por la experiencia.- Tengo que irme. –daba un paso atrás, desconcertado consigo mismo.- Tengo que… -con mirada perdida, se dejó guiar por sus pasos para abandonar el aula y perderse tras su puerta. Ni Rannier ni Ysera le habían dejado de mirar, pero el hombre no se hacía a la idea de qué podía pasar por la mente de ninguno de ambos. Y es que ni la propia Ysera daba más de sí, incapaz de aceptar lo que su cabeza le mostraba, lo que sus labios aún sentían.

-          Enhorabuena, Sevriens… -de poco le servía dar análisis a esas alturas, cuando la chica a la que hablaba comenzaba a dejarse llevar de nuevo por la desgana y la incomprensión. Cuando Ysera empezaba a aceptar que la reacción de Damen era clara en base a un nuevo gran error. Otro más del que ahora sí que no sabía salir.- Te dije que podrías hacerlo.


	49. Chapter 49

-          Ysera… -Eo exponía la palma de su mano por enésima vez frente a la cara de la chica. Una cara perdida en cualquier sitio, lo bastante lejano a aquella clase de Adivinación.

La Profesora Bonnei les había encargado un análisis de las palmas de sus manos para averiguar qué acontecimientos se les venían encima en un periodo de dos semanas. Eo había comenzado con la palma de su compañera, augurando con sorpresa fingida que la chica tendría que hacerle frente a un dragón rojo antes de Navidad. Algo que causó numerosas risas entre los presentes, pero no en la protagonista de dicha aventura.

Ysera no era capaz de concentrarse en nada que pasase a su alrededor. Había llegado tarde a la torre, excusada por su examen de Aparición con el cual Bonnei parecía ya contar. Había garantizado con un movimiento leve de cabeza a Eo que la prueba había ido bien, sin querer celebrar en cambio con ella el haber conseguido la graduación en dicha materia. En ese momento fue cuando Eo asumió que algo pasaba, no podía ser que su amiga, tan nerviosa y emocionada a partes iguales de cara a aprobar la clase de Rannier, no sintiese emoción alguna respecto al haberlo conseguido.

Aun así, no quiso insistirla en medio de la clase. Solo buscó su atención cuando Bonnei se acercaba a ellas por enésima vez para comprobar si Ysera había conseguido augurar algo en la mano de su amiga.

-          ¿Señorita Sevriens? –Bonnei afinaba la mirada intentando distinguir en su gesto algo que la chica no fuese a compartir con palabras. La profesora, que parecía vivir siempre bajo el efecto de alguna planta de dudoso origen, solía achinar los ojos de cara a sus alumnos como si de verdad analizase su interior más protegido.- ¿Todo bien? ¿Pasa algo con la mano de su compañera? –Eo miró veloz su palma esperando no ver nada raro en ella. Ysera negó.

-          No, lo siento… -focalizó otra vez sus ojos sobre las marcas de la chica. Ahora no podía evadirse, Bonnei no se alejaba de ellas, no lo haría hasta tener un resultado. Le llevó cerca de un minuto dar con algo que reconociese de sus apuntes.- Vas a… -giraba el rostro, y también su mano, en direcciones opuestas.- Eh… -dudaba.- Hacerle frente a tus miedos. –era uno de los resultados más obvios que su libro de Adivinación aportaba en cualquiera que fuese el método de lectura. Bonnei no la juzgó por ello, al fin y al cabo era la primera vez que Ysera recurría a ello y, por lo que la profesora parecía distinguir en la palma de Eo, era más que factible. Aunque con un pero.

-          Sevriens, intenta recortar el tiempo. En efecto tu predicción es correcta –miraba a Eo con una sonrisa. Ella la devolvía llena de ironía.- pero necesita de más tiempo. ¿Algo que ver de aquí a semana y media? –su dictado de las palabras hacía pensar a Ysera que alguna marca en la mano de Eo preveía algo bien claro para esas fechas. Volvía a analizar, con tal de que Bonnei las dejase marchar. Hizo memoria de nuevo, las páginas del libro abiertas de par en par en su cabeza. Ató cabos de cada marca, para intentar darles sentido.

-          Vas a… -pensaba.- Recibir algo relacionado con… ¿agua? –dudaba.- Algo de conocimiento. Tal vez para Navidad… -Eo gimió con lamento.

-          Un libro sobre las propiedades del agua, sí… Es una de las opciones que le di a mi madre para los regalos de Navidad. –Bonnei celebró con numerosas palmadas que adquirían una velocidad poco normal.

-          ¡Excelente, pues! Disfruta del regalo, Brice.

-          Ahora que me han gafado la sorpresa, sí. –empujó su espalda contra la silla, observando su mano, juzgándola.

-          Lo siento… -Ysera se disculpaba, aunque su amiga no la culpaba a ella. Así se lo hacía saber con un guiño y media sonrisa.

Bonnei se dedicó el resto de la clase a compartir con los alumnos a qué se debía su pasión por la lectura de manos. Sus experiencias en la materia, su predilección hacia todo lo relacionado con el cuerpo humano, y su exactitud, a su juicio, eran lo que habían llevado a la maestra a mandarles un trabajo que duraría una semana sobre las marcas de sus manos.

Había sonado hasta esperanzador para los estudiantes. Un trabajo que debía de ser recogido a diario en sus cuadernos para ser entregado el viernes antes de las vacaciones, no podía ser tan malo. Y menos si este era sobre la materia que les permitía inventarse las respuestas. Eo ya daba vueltas a la cabeza en busca de las excusas que diría haber leído en su mano para luego confirmar haberlas vivido cuando Bonnie gafaba todos sus planes. La mujer quería que, junto al diario recogido para el trabajo, cada alumno plasmase con una fotografía o un calco real (definición que Ysera se apuntaba para buscar más adelante) de cómo se veía su mano cada día para, comprobar así, que ni mentían ni auguraban algo de manera incorrecta.

Ysera no puso pegas a que Eo fuese protestando todo el camino al vestíbulo. La verdad es que la idea de pasar la noche leyendo su propia mano, fotografiándola o calcándola (Eo le había explicado que se trataba de un hechizo muy básico dentro de la Adivinación por el cual una capa superficial de tu piel se recreaba en forma de polvo mágico para marcarse en un papel o superficie), y luego analizándola, no le parecía el mejor plan del mundo. Pero tampoco podía dedicarle demasiado tiempo a ello, ni teniéndolo tan reciente.

Damen. Damen la había besado, apenas hacía un rato desde que eso había sucedido. Eo hablaba en alto mientras ella no era capaz de sacarse la idea de la cabeza, y la angustia que le proporcionaba. El gesto le había resultado tan extraordinario en el mismo momento en el que lo disfrutaba, tan utópico pese a saber en su interior que este se podía dar… Tan sacado de una fábula que a su desgracia no contaba con moraleja final.

Era consciente del error que aquel gesto entre ambos suponía, y a la vez una parte de su ser no lo veía más que como una culminación a una historia que ya se llevaba dando de lejos. Cómo aquello podía suponer algo tan terrible en comparación a tantos encuentros a solas, cómo un simple beso podría traer consigo tanto mal… Pero si Alexander había sido capaz de sospechar de su hermano por ausentarse una tarde, imaginando con ello la realidad, qué no podría sacar de algo así. Qué no podría averiguar si Damen no podía ocultar su decepción, si su mente se abría con total facilidad para que su hermano entrase en ella…

-          Tengo que… -en plenas escaleras de descenso al vestíbulo, Ysera interrumpía a su amiga en plena protesta hacia Bonnei para ir en dirección contraria. Con la mirada perdida, ni escuchaba a su amiga.

-          ¿No vienes a cenar? –negó.- Ysera, qué pasa… -sin la excusa de estar ya en clase, Eo no podía mantener en su interior las dudas que el estado de su amiga le causaban.

Aun así, Ysera decidió no responder, corriendo a las mazmorras para llegar a su dormitorio y cerrarse tras él. Abrió la ventana con velocidad, dejando que el aire gélido de un frío día de diciembre la diese de lleno en el rostro. Lo necesitaba, ese golpe de realidad, ese cambio brusco de temperatura que en cambio la ayudaba a respirar. Angustiada, se dejó caer sobre su bordillo aún con cierto mareo.

No era la primera vez que sentía miedo, pero ahora este podía actuar en consecuencia de manera más directa. Todos le habían dicho muchas veces que Alexander no iba a matarla dentro de Hogwarts, que no le favorecía en nada de cara a sus planes y eso parecía servir también para garantizar la protección de Wansky. Y sin embargo, este último había tenido que comprometerse a algo para salvar no solo su vida, sino también proteger la seguridad de Damen. Todo por un error suyo que ahora volvía a darse, aunque ella no hubiese puesto las riendas.

Si Alexander podría matarla, si podía herir a Damen por haberse entrenado en privacidad, qué no podía hacer de saber que su hermano no seguía sus pasos, de comprender así que el chico le había estado mintiendo para, en realidad, caer rendido ante la persona que supuestamente tenía que matar.

-          ¿Ysera? –se alzó del bordillo de piedra como si huyese de la voz que escuchaba. Fue una sensación causada por el susto que se evaporaba al dar forma a Storm. Desde la puerta, su amiga la miraba con una preocupación latente.- ¿Estás bien? –con lágrimas en los ojos, asintió. Como si la ironía de dicha conexión fuese a ser suficiente. Storm pasó y cerró tras ella.- Eo dice que—

-          Estoy bien… -su voz rota no apoyaba a las palabras. Storm suspiró. Tenía una idea en la cabeza que podía causar tal estado en la chica, pese a ser el equivocado.

-          Es por lo de antes… -preguntaba tímida. En Ysera no se distinguía el gesto de su frente. Su ceño fruncido venía ya de antes, de cuando no pudo controlar el llanto ante el terror, así que Storm no supo ver si eso era a que no entendía la referencia.- Lo que ha pasado con Darrow y Teren… -un jarro de agua fría que de nada servía en comparación con la ventisca polar en la que se refugiaba antes. No solo su situación con Alexnader había empeorado, ahora se enfrentaba a ella sin el apoyo de sus dos amigos. De sobre todo el de Darrow. Sus labios temblaron, recogiendo en su comisura una lágrima solitaria que brotaba de nuevo por ella. Negó, por inercia, y eso sí que sorprendió a su amiga.- ¿Qué ha pasado? –fue a ella, cogiéndola de la mano para llevarla a la cama. La cabeza de Ysera parecía a punto de estallar. Sus palabras morían en su garganta en forma de intentos no dados de forma. Por más que Storm acariciaba su mano, no conseguía verse capaz de pronunciar nada. Aun así su amiga le dio tiempo, todo el que necesitó hasta que lo pudo lograr.

-          Damen… -adentraba a Storm en una conversación de la que ya se arrepentía de entrar. Esperaba, de todas formas.- Me ha besado… -tantas dudas afloraban en la cabeza de Storm que le fue incapaz de entender de primeras qué pasaba. Sabía la relación del chico con su amiga, por muy contraria que fuese a ella, era consciente de que algo se daba entre ambos y que, por lógica, eso podía dar como resultado algo tan simple como un beso. Algo tan simple que, asumió también, implicaba demasiado. El silencio de Ysera y su estado ayudaban a Storm a hilar todo en su cabeza, compartiendo poco a poco su angustia.- Y si Alexander se entera… -así se lo confirmaba.- Y si entra en su mente, o lo siente, o—

-          Ey, ey… -se aferró a su mano.- No pienses eso ¿quieres? Piensa que os habéis visto mil veces, hasta los entrenamientos y que, si hubiese querido, Alexander ya lo habría visto.

-          O no, tal vez nunca ha intentado entrar en la mente de Damen y ahora tras lo del sábado lo intenta y—

-          Entonces el beso no sería más que un añadido, Ysera… -no quería ponerse en el punto de vista del que procedía, eso no ayudaría a la chica. Intentó verlo todo con las ideas que Ysera guardaba, en las cuales Damen no jugaba con ella como Storm pensaba, con las que el chico de verdad era como su amiga le veía.- Imagino que para ti es obvio lo que él siente por ti… -no podía negarlo, así que Ysera asintió.- Entonces Alexander puede ver cualquier cosa en la mente de Damen. Y no lo ha hecho, si no lo hizo para ver si te entrenaba o no, no lo va a hacer ahora. –eso esperaba. Eso esperaban ambas.

-          Pero sé fue corriendo. –recordaba. Storm frunció el ceño.- Damen, de clase, tras besarme, se fue corriendo, eso es porque sabe que—

-          ¿Te besó en clase? –el dato le golpeó. Ysera asintió.- ¿Delante de todos?

-          No, o sea… Era en Aparición, no estábamos en clase en sí… Ni siquiera sé dónde estábamos…-se daba cuenta de eso.- Volvimos al aula y salió corriendo.

-          Parece que nadie aquí sabe dar besos oportunos… -lamentaba.- A ver, no es lo ideal, que tú y él… -eso no lo negaba.- Pero mientras quede en eso no creo que tengas de qué preocuparte. Él controla mucho el poder mental, seguramente pueda ocultarle eso a Alexander.

-          Tal vez me lo puede ocultar a mí si aprendo Legeremancia pero no creo que a Alexander—

-          ¿Y por qué no hablas con él? –Ysera bajó la mirada. Obviamente tenía que hablar con Damen, pero tenía miedo de lo que podía oír. Asintió, igualmente.- Ahora deberías cenar, piensa que solo ha sido un beso ¿sí? Podría haber sido peor—

-          ¿Por qué has dicho antes lo de los besos oportunos? –Ysera se secaba los ojos y aspiraba con profundidad. Quería zanjar su llanto, y recuperaba con ello las palabras de Storm. Las mismas que la chica ahora se arrepentía de haber dicho.

-          ¿He dicho eso? –Ysera arqueó las cejas.

-          Sí, segundos atrás. Que nadie sabe dar besos oportunos… -Storm balbuceaba, causando que Ysera ya de por sí diese respuesta.- Ay, Merlín, dime que Darrow te ha besado.

-          ¿Qué? No, no. –no sabía por qué tartamudeaba. Al fin y al cabo no estaba mintiendo.- Darrow no me ha besado, tenlo claro. –Ysera no daba con ningún otro estudiante al que hubiese visto compartiendo vida con Storm como para que un beso se hubiese podido dar. Sobre todo porque esperaba que nadie se hubiese lanzado a Storm si ella no sentía interés en nada. Con esa idea en su cabeza la otra se abrió paso, iluminándola cuando la recién llegada parecía querer ponerse en marcha al comedor.

-          Ay, no. –se alzaba con ella, agarrándola la mano. Storm no sabía qué decir y eso que Ysera se limitaba a taparse la boca, ojiplática.- ¡Tú…! -la señaló un instante antes de cubrirse de nuevo.

-          ¿Yo? No. –fuese lo que fuese, no. Se dirigió a la puerta.- Vámonos, tengo hambre. –la abrió.

-          ¡Tú has besado a Darrow! –la cerró de un golpe.

-          ¡Ysera! –reprochó.- ¡Cómo se te ocurre decir eso aquí—

-          ¡Le has besado! –parecía que toda la tristeza y miedo que Ysera había compartido con Storm segundos atrás se esfumaba para dar paso a una alegría que no sabía de dónde venía. Storm cogía aire y mantenía la rabia en el gesto.

-          Haz el favor de—

-          ¡Le has besado! –dio un saltito. Storm se puso colorada. Volvía a balbucear, a no saber qué decir. Odiaba ponerse así de nerviosa cuando el tema tratado era Darrow. O su beso. Explotó.

-          ¡Bueno, y qué coño importa! ¡¿Podemos ir a cenar?! –Ysera daba sombra a su boca ahora para que Storm no viese su sonrisa.- No es importante ¿vale? Vámonos. –fue a ella y tiró de su brazo para salir del cuarto. Esperaba que el estar a la vista de cualquiera fuese a pararla. Se equivocaba.

-          ¿Y por qué dices que fue inoportuno? ¿Qué—

-          Ay, mira, la madre que te parió, quieres callarte ya—

-          ¿Le besaste estando moribundo o algo—

-          Ysera. –se giró a ella, incómoda.- No quiero hablar de ello ¿no lo entiendes? –su amiga rompió el gesto alegre para asentir con seriedad. Bajó el rostro, no iba a forzarla más. Aunque esa noticia la había pillado tal por sorpresa que no fue capaz de dejar de pensar en ello ni cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor.

Tomaron asiento a las afueras de la mesa de Slytherin y comenzaron a cenar. Ysera no perdió el tiempo y comprobó que, para bien o para mal, Alexander cenaba en soledad de su hermano, que además no apareció por allí en ningún momento de la cena.

Tampoco hacían acto de presencia ni Darrow ni Teren, a lo que no le veían nada raro sabiendo que tenían tanto que hacer en San Mungo. Eso se confirmaba cuando era el propio Darrow el único en dejarse ver, obviamente Teren trabajaría hasta la noche y no iba a dejar a su amigo estar allí en vez de descansando. Sin poder evitarlo, Ysera miró a Storm para ver su reacción, a lo que esta miró a la chica de vuelta con cierta desaprobación.

Storm había besado a Darrow, y Damen la había besado a ella. Todo en parte previsible pero a la vez tan inoportuno como había detallado Storm, y eso que Ysera no sabía nada relacionado al gesto. La propia Storm quería dejarlo fluir, aprovechaba que su amiga no insistía en el tema pensar ahora en lo que le interesaba a ella: Darrow tenía que saber de lo ocurrido entre Damen e Ysera. Pero Ysera no le iba a decir nada, ya no porque su situación en ese instante no era la mejor, sino porque además, de estarlo, peligraría su amistad si Darrow se enterase de ello. Y aun así Storm sabía que tenía que comunicárselo, por lo que aquello pudiese suponer. Sus dudas respecto al de Slytherin eran tal latentes que no iba a dejarle salirse sin más de aquello.

Estaba sentada de espaldas al muro, con todas las mesas de las diferentes casas al frente. Darrow había cogido un asiento centrado, como casi siempre, al lado de Klapp y de otros cuantos con los que siempre se le veía. Había comenzado a conversar, hasta reía. Tenía que hablar con él y no sabía cómo, así que hizo memoria. Y se recordó mandándole un papel para citarse afuera. Lo vio como única opción sabiendo que su amiga no la iba a dejar sola más adelante.

-          Ysera… -voz ciertamente tierna. Su amiga quedaba a medio comer un ravioli.- ¿Me puedes traer el pan? –volvía a acusar a lo mismo. La bandeja rellena de diferentes panes estaba lo bastante alejada de ellas como para mandarla a recogerla. Cuando vio a su amiga asentir echó mano del macuto, no tenía tiempo que perder para escribir la nota. Pero…- ¡Joder! –la bandeja se aparecía en la mano de Ysera que, a su vez, se la ofrecía. Error de principiante.- Maldita sea la aparición, por qué no avisas antes.

-          ¿Perdón? –la chica dejaba la bandeja entre ambas.- Para una vez que puedo…

-          ¿No has de esperar a graduarte para usarla en libre albedrío? –criticaba. Ysera puso los ojos en blanco y sacó la lengua, desmigando un bollo de pan blanco.

-          No. He pasado el examen, cosas como esta ya puedo hacerlas.

-          Cierto, me lo ha dicho Eo… -buscó en Hufflepuff.- Que obviamente ya se habrá ido a su cuarto, porque no la veo.

-          Vaya, gracias por tu felicitación, querida Storm, me enorgullece verte tan feliz por mí. –Storm cogía el pan para desmenuzarlo y tirarle un poco de miga. Ysera rio.

-          Era obvio que podrías, no te pongas quisquillosa.

-          Pues te equivocas. Porque con Rannier no pude. Bueno, sí, pero no de la manera ideal.

-          Ay, dime que no has descuartizado a un profesor.

-          No. Y no es profesor, no le llames profesor, te descuartizaría él a ti. –masticó más pasta.- Tuvo que forzarme, tuvo que meterse en mi mente y ponerme en suficiente tensión como para lograrlo. No fue agradable, no quise hacerlo de nuevo.

-          Oh, vaya.  No suena muy digno…

-          No le culpo. Necesitaba el empujón. Luego nos puso de dos en dos y con Damen sí pude.

-          Obvio. –ojos en blanco.- Con el gran amor, sí se puede. Pero luego a mí no me llevas a la sede por si me cortas en dos. –desaprobaba, con humor oculto. Ysera se cruzó de brazos.

-          ¿Por qué no le pides clases a Darrow de Aparición? A lo mejor le puedes besar tras cada lección. –Storm volvió a destrozar el pan para tirárselo a su amiga, que reía.- ¡Para, nos vas a dejar sin pan!

-          Y a ti sin cabeza, como sigas. –entendió que a Ysera la broma ya no le parecía importante cuando la vio fijada en la puerta. Se había girado de frente a la salida para taparse del ataque y ahora no quitaba la vista. Damen estaba en el vestíbulo, hablaba con Alexander, del cual no eran conscientes de su marcha. El mayor no parecía muy contento, algo a lo que acostumbraban, pero Damen estaba tan cabizbajo que la idea de la posible conversación no era la mejor.

-          Tengo que—

-          Ysera. –la chica se había alzado.- Espera a que esté solo…

No pensaba interrumpirles tampoco, pero era cierto que esperar en la cercanía no era la mejer idea. Les observó hasta que Alexander pareció zanjar el tema que trataban para irse dirección a las mazmorras. Damen le asentía en la despedida, y luego, se dirigía al Gran Comedor. Ysera se alzó en el acto y el chico no necesitó que estuviese plenamente erguida para divisarla.

A la vista de todos tampoco parecía el mejor lugar para hablar. En silencio, se miraron sin saber muy bien qué decir. Damen tomó las riendas, saliendo paso atrás hacia el pasillo de nuevo. Ysera fue tras él.

-          ¿Va todo bien? –necesitó usar su pregunta como saludo. Damen no sabía qué responder.- Te he visto hablando con él y—

-          Sí, todo bien. –no comprendía del todo.

-          ¿Lo… sabe? –Damen dudó antes de negar.

-          No, no… -respiró aliviada.

-          Tenía miedo de que pudiese, no sé, entrar a tu mente y… -él asintió, con obviedad.

-          Esperemos que no tenga interés en hacerlo, entonces. –Ysera apretaba sus labios impidiendo así el paso a un triste gemido de lamento. Damen no la miraba, el suelo le parecía más interesante mientras se apoyaba en un muro alejado de la entrada al salón. Ella no le quitaba ojo.

-          Por qué te fuiste… -a simple vista, Damen no parecía estar preocupado por la idea de que Alexander pudiese saberlo, así que su coartada se caía. El chico no alzó los ojos ni después de oír la pregunta.

-          No debería haberlo hecho. Eso es todo. –tan simple para él pero tan complicado para ella.

-          Pero… No entiendo… -confesaba.- Quiero decir, sé que no es la mejor idea pero… si no te preocupa que tu hermano pueda leerte la mente, por qué te fuiste…

-          Porque que mi hermano no vaya a leerme la mente no significa que no fuese un error. –Ysera bajó la mirada, a la vez que él parecía alzarla.- No debí haberte besado, así que, lo siento. –su comportamiento era tan extraño, su expresión, su mirada… Ysera intentaba comprenderle. Veía en él algo más que el simple miedo a ser descubiertos.

-          ¿De verdad lo sientes? –quiso saber. Abarcando más. Él, no supo Ysera si entendiéndola del todo o no, asintió. Sintió una punzada bajo el pecho.- Yo no lo siento… -aportaba. Solo ahí ambos conectaron sus miradas.- Quiero decir… -se encogía de hombros. No sabía cómo expresarse, cómo preguntarle al chico si de lo que se arrepentía era de las consecuencias o del gesto en sí.- Quería besarte, y pensé que tú a mí también. –habría sido fácil responder diciendo que daban igual los deseos propios cuando la situación era la incorrecta. Pero Damen hasta parecía pensarse eso. Ysera no estaba cómoda, y era una sensación que hacía tiempo no la acompañaba junto a Damen.

-          Fue un error. –drástico.

-          Lo sé, o sea, no es bueno que tú y yo, pero, no sé, al menos en el momento—

-          Ysera… -miraba a un lado, le costaba fijar los ojos en ella.- No debí hacerlo, da igual si querías o no. –singularizó. Tan lejano, tan indiferente. Ysera no quería escuchar más respuestas si todas iban a ser de esa manera.

-          Por qué te comportas así… -seguía sin comprenderle. Que no la mirase, que apenas pareciese afectado. Era como si Damen de verdad no solo pensase que se trataba de un error de cara a su seguridad, a los ojos de Ysera eso hasta parecía no tener importancia para el chico. Tampoco la quiso responder a aquello, sentenciando la conversación. Asintió, abatida, poniendo rumbo a las mazmorras una vez más para esconderse en ellas hasta que un nuevo golpe se fuese.

No supo ni quiso saber qué hacía Damen, y ni ella ni el resto supieron de él más esa noche. En el momento en el que Ysera se levantó, Storm apuró su comida para alzarse e ir a la mesa de Gryffindor. Levantó más de una mirada curiosa, de aquellos que no parecían conocerla del todo, y sin importarle lo más mínimo ninguna de ellas, se plantó a la espalda de Darrow para captar su atención.

-          Tenemos que hablar…-en voz baja, antes de alejarse un paso y esperar su reacción. Darrow había adoptado en el acto la preocupación que Storm le transmitía, asintiendo veloz. Miró al frente antes de volver a ella.

-          Dame un—

-          Sí, sí, claro. –entendía que Darrow aún no había comido prácticamente nada. Dejarle sin cenar no era opción, conociendo la mala vida que el chico llevaba. Aun así Darrow no se demoró. Comió algo rápido y fue a su encuentro. Le esperaba a la entrada del salón.

-          Qué pasa ahora.

-          ¿Podemos hablar en otro lado? –asintió, dirigiéndola fuera. El pasillo le pareció suficientemente privado.- Es Ysera. –vio agotamiento en los ojos del chico solo con oír el nombre.- No es ella esta vez, pero… Damen la ha besado. –cierta incomodidad la acompañó al tratar el tema. Era como si con ello recuperase su propio encuentro con Darrow. Dio gracias al ver que el chico parecía ni recordarlo en ese instante, aunque tampoco parecía sentir especial devoción por mostrar interés hacia el de los otros dos.

-          ¿Y ha pasado algo? –se giró para comprobar que Ysera no cenaba en la mesa, así que mostró su preocupación por ese lado.

-          No, o sea, está con mal de amores porque Damen parece que se fue sin decir nada justo después. Ahora estaban hablando…

-          Bueno… -cruzado de brazos, analizando el pasillo todo el rato.- Esperemos entonces que Alexander no se entere. –pasividad máxima. Storm frunció el ceño.

-          ¿Eso es todo?

-          ¿Eh? –volvía a ella.

-          ¿Nada de dramas? ¿No te preocupa? ¿No te da nada que pensar?

-          ¿Qué me va a dar que pensar?

-          ¿No lo sé? Por eso te lo cuento. ¿Te parece normal? No es—

-          Está colado por ella y ella de él, claro que es normal—

-          No, joder, no eso, o sea… Cómo no te puede preocupar. De hecho es como si ya lo supieses, ni te inmutas—

-          Porque tarde o temprano iba a pasar, no hay nada de lo que preocuparse. O sea, mientras Alexander ni nadie de los suyos se entere, digo—

-          Ya, y no has pensado que tal vez Damen se lo pueda decir.

-          Claro, Storm. -afianzaba su cruce de brazos.- Damen va a ir a Alexander y decirle que él ha besado a Ysera. Le va a pedir ser padrino de bodas. Y luego se ofrecerá en una bandeja para que le corte las pelo—

-          Vale, vale, pero no sé… –descartaba eso.- Puede ser una trampa, puede, no sé, Alexander puede entrar en su mente—

-          Damen controla la  _Oclumancia_. Se lo ocultará—

-          ¿Puede ocultarle algo así al mismísimo Alexander Dantsov? –exageraba.- Por Merlín, a veces hablas de Damen como si fuese peor que su hermano.

-          Siempre he dicho que Damen tiene más capacidades que Alexander.

-          Sí, pero no le veo sacarlas.

-          Bueno, eso no lo sabemos ¿no? Tal vez si han sobrevivido tanto tiempo, si le hace pensar a su hermano una cosa pero a Ysera otra, es porque sabe ocultar las cosas—

-          Vale, vale. Déjalo. –no iban a llegar a un punto.- Deberías hablar con ella, de todas formas. –buscaba así también arreglar un poco el conflicto entre ambos amigos. Darrow no parecía muy dispuesto.

-          Ya veré, sí. –Storm bufó.

-          No sé para qué intento contarte cosas, nunca parecen importante.

-          Me importa lo que me cuentes. No cuando intentas ponerme a Damen de demonio. –seguía de brazos cruzados. Ella le burló.

-          Pues entonces me voy, no tengo ningún interés en seguir hablando contigo.

-          ¿Y ya está? ¿Me dejas sin cenar para esto?

-          ¿Sin cenar? ¡Te he dejado cenar—

-          No puedo cenar si estoy en ascuas.

-          Ese no es mi problema. Vete y cena.

-          Ahora ya no quiero—

-          Que vayas y cenes. –exigió. Él descruzó los brazos con gesto apenado.

-          Vale, pero no te enerves, anda. Pareces mi madre. –Storm le miraba a escasos metros con una ceja alzada.

-          Tu madre. En serio. –con los ojos en blanco. Darrow no quiso reír.- Vete a la mierda. –la guiñó el ojo con media sonrisa, girándose de nuevo hacia el comedor antes de que ella se fuese a marchar.

-          Buenas noches a ti también.

Importase o no, el tema quedó ciertamente aparcado en la cabeza de al menos los que estaban al tanto. Storm regresó al cuarto para dar con una Ysera tan hundida que ni hablar con ella daba resultado. Su estado de ánimo se vio mermado todo el fin de semana, tanto que con tal de no confesarla nada a una Eo que estallaría en cólera, tuvieron que fingir venía dado a una mala actuación por parte de Ysera en clase de Aparición que le había llevado a tener a Rannier decepcionado.

La de Hufflepuff no le dio importancia al tema hasta la entrada de la semana. El lunes tras clase de Pociones, la chica proponía a Ysera hablar con Damen para continuar los entrenamientos, a lo que su amiga no parecía estar muy dispuesta a planteárselo.

No había vuelto a hablar con Damen, no sabía tampoco cómo hacerle frente a un nuevo encuentro con el chico. Eo, de primeras, supuso que algo pasaba entre ambos chicos, sobre todo porque no recordaba haber visto a Ysera hablar con él desde el viernes. No quiso preguntarle, dando esa privacidad, pero insistió a la chica en que debían seguir los entrenamientos sobre todo de cara a las Navidades, ya que ella no estaría. Ysera aceptó, con la simple propuesta a Eo de que fuese ella quien le preguntase, excusándose en tener que ir a la biblioteca.

Allí se escondió cada vez que su horario le ofreció un rato libre. A veces con Storm y Eo, otras con solo una, y al finalizar las clases del martes en plena soledad. Solo su propia compañera de casa se había decidido a sacar el tema de nuevo con ella, cuando decidían volver a la Sala Común tras un repaso nocturno a Historia de la Magia.

-          ¿No crees que deberías hablar con él de nuevo? –Storm tenía nulo interés en que Ysera y Damen volviesen a hablar, cuanto más alejada estuviese su amiga del chico, mejor. Pero Ysera no levantaba cabeza, y menos con la visita al ministerio del día siguiente, en donde el verse con él de nuevo no sabía si ayudaría del todo en ese estado en el que fingir costaba tanto. Una parte de ella confiaba que había esperado a que el chico acudiese a su encuentro. De una forma u otra, Damen siempre era propenso a querer iniciar él las conversaciones más complicadas, y después de saber que había aceptado con Eo el entrenarse con ambas el jueves a segunda hora, el dar ese paso le parecía más sencillo. Pero Damen no se había siquiera dejado ver más allá del aula.

-          No sé si quiero volverle a oír así. –recordaba la distancia del muchacho. Su brusquedad.

-          Pero, Ysera, así no vas a conseguir nada… -iban camino a las mazmorras, aún por el segundo piso.- Y si lo piensas el distanciaros tanto tampoco os ayuda, quiero decir… es sospechoso. –en eso no exageraba, hasta Ysera lo podía ver.- ¿Has hablado con Darrow o Teren? –al ver que no obtenía ninguna respuesta más, quiso abordar otro tema. Ysera a este le tenía incluso más pudor, mayor tristeza mostrada. Bajó el gesto y negó. Storm se quedó desconcertada, había esperado que el chico hablase con ella.- Pensé que… -confesó en voz alta.- Bueno, tú no te preocupes. Voy a la lechucería. Te veo luego ¿sí? –se marchó en busca de Ivy y del paquete que le había pedido a su madre con algo de ropa. No tenía nada con lo que acudir al Ministerio, ya se había sentido suficientemente desentonada la última vez, así que había mandado a su lechuza blanca en busca de algo a casa. Ysera siguió bajando las escaleras pensativa, primero en Darrow, luego en Damen. Y culpó a su subconsciente de ser capaz de encararla a uno de sus problemas de manera tan fortuita.

-          Hola… -Damen giraba la escalera rumbo a las mazmorras cuando se giraba brusco al saludo. Si bien Ysera llevaba cada prenda posible del uniforme, sirviéndole de abrigo, Damen por no variar apenas llevaba el jersey sobre la camisa. Frenaba en seco, sin saber qué responder.

-          Hola… -se limitó a imitar.

-          Que… qué tal. –inició. Él se encogió de hombros, bastante frío.

-          Bien, supongo. –pausó.- ¿Tú?

-          Estoy teniendo una de las peores semanas del curso y solo llevo dos días, así que imagino que no muy bien.

-          ¿Y eso? –la chica sonrió apenada.

-          Bueno, una de las personas que más me importaba ha dejado de hablarme. –Damen bajó el gesto, culpado.- Bueno, tres… -recuperaba el recuerdo de Darrow y Teren. Ese detalle no le importó mucho a Damen, le bastaba consigo mismo.

-          Lo siento, ando un poco liado últimamente.

-          Diría que no te creo, pero la verdad es que no te dejas ver mucho… -una sonrisa ladeada en él sirvió de respuesta.- Pero no creo que sea eso por lo que no me hablas…

-          No es que no te hable…

-          Ni siquiera me saludas…

-          Tú mandaste a Eo a organizar el siguiente entrenamiento, no es que tú hayas intentado tampoco—

-          Porque después de cómo estabas la última vez que hablamos, lo último que quería era ver que no te importaba nada. –pausaron.- De primeras pensé que lo que pasó entre nosotros era un error de cara a tu hermano o toda esa situación, pero empiezo a imaginar que era más bien hacia nuestra relación, porque parece haberla roto un poco… -Damen cogió aire, pausadamente.

-          Siento haberme alejado, no era la intención.

-          Yo creo que sí… -insistía.- Me gustaría equivocarme, pero siento que te has distanciado precisamente por… bueno, por lo que pasó. No sé. –él esperaba a que se explicase, no iba a interrumpirla con suposiciones.- Te conozco, y, sé que puedes pensar que distanciarnos es mejor después de, bueno, lo que pasó. Que así es más difícil que tu hermano o nadie pueda hacerme o hacernos daño… -él no respondía, ahora por no saber cómo.- Por mucho que te alejes de mí no va a cambiar nada, Damen… Siento lo mismo que antes de que me besases, o tal vez ha cambiado un poco pero siento comunicarte que no para menos… -le retiró la mirada un instante, avergonzada.- Huyendo de mí no me proteges… Me dejas más debilitada, de hecho… -otro largo silencio que ahora no podía permitirse.

-          Yo creo que sí. –Ysera expulsó un ligero suspiro, el que le proporcionaba el saber que al menos el motivo había sido ese y no otra cosa peor.- No quiero que pienses que podemos tener… algo, Ysera… Nosotros dos precisamente no podemos tener una relación, e insisto en que fue un error besarte porque siento que te he podido dar falsas esperanzas, y sí, créeme, alejarme de ti te ayudaría mucho más que el tenerte tan cerca—

-          Pero yo no espero una relación. –descendió por completo la escalera a quedar pisando el mismo suelo.- Yo sé que no es posible, pero hemos podido ser amigos, aunque escondiéndonos, lo que sea, pero… No quiero que tras haber pasado esto todo se destruya. Puedo dejarlo atrás, no es fácil, nunca lo es, el hacer como si nada contigo… Pero puedo mantener lo que teníamos más fácilmente que el borrarlo todo y… -buscaba inspiración mirando a su alrededor, como si los ojos del chico le presionasen demasiado. Y sus gemelos sin duda iban a causar un efecto peor. Damen supo que la chica daba con los de Alexander porque el rostro de Ysera tornó a un pálido enfermizo. Se giró brusco, y a su espalda, a paso lento desde las mazmorras, se acercaba un Alexander que, risueño, le hacía sentir miedo hasta a él.

-          Por favor. –se excusaba al llegar a ellos.- Seguid, no paréis por mí. –Apoyándose en la escalera, al lado de Damen, los observaba. Su hermano bajó la mirada llenándose de oxígeno antes de girarse a él.

-          Qué quieres… -suplicaba. Alexander se encogía de hombros.

-          Paseaba.

-          ¿Y por qué no sigues paseando, pues? –Ysera le proponía. Ahora el gesto de Alexander no era tan amable como fingía serlo con su hermano. La chica tragó saliva de manera disimulada, y dio gracias a que Damen se puso en medio cuando Alexander hizo amago de acercarse. Ambos hermanos se miraron en silencio, gritándose demasiadas cosas con los ojos. El mayor dio un paso atrás para, de nuevo, apoyarse en la escalera.

-          Reconozco que me gusta mucho esa valentía que ahora finges tener, Sevriens.

-          No finjo nada. –él se sorprendía sin sinceridad.

-          Cierto. Imagino que nuestro querido Wansky hace un buen trabajo. –se concentró cuanto pudo en no mirar a Damen. Apariencia, tenía que mantenerla. Parecía que Alexander buscaba precisamente eso, verla caer tan fácilmente en una confesión que aún esperaba. Pero no la recibió.

-          Tú mismo lo has podido ver, sí. –pasó por alto. Alexander sonrió con el lateral de sus labios, beneficiándose del poder que le aportaba verla tan asustada pese a su fachada.

-          ¿Qué le parece a tu querido amigo Brice que te entrenes a sus espaldas? –dio de lleno en una herida muy abierta.

-          Alexander, déjalo. –Damen no le quería por ese camino. Sabía que era fácil hundirla así.

-          Por qué. –sin mirarle, le cuestionaba.- Solo estoy charlando con ella ¿verdad? –no buscaba la aprobación de la chica, así que la burlaba.- al fin y al cabo ella ya no me tiene miedo—

-          Me da igual. –provocaba que Alexander le mirase. De nuevo, gritos en el silencio.- No es el momento. –en una voz más baja, aun perfectamente audible a Ysera. Damen distaba tanto a lo que de verdad era cuando Alexander estaba cerca que la chica a veces no sabía muy bien qué veía. No acostumbraba a sus enfrentamientos, ni a ver a Alexander a punto de sumirse a su hermano menor. Vio en los ojos del chico la duda, la de seguir las palabras de Damen. No pudo sorprenderle más.- Vámonos, es mejor así—

-          Por qué tanto interés en que nos vayamos. –rompía.- Tú hablabas plácidamente con ella. –miraba a Ysera, que sin poder evitarlo, temblaba esperando no contar con la presencia de Alexander en su mente. Podría penetrar sus pensamientos en apenas un instante, desmontarlo todo. Recordaba cómo era el sentir a alguien en su cabeza, lo había vivido con Damen, con Rannier, y ahora podía garantizar que Alexander no se encontraba bailando entre sus recuerdos. Pero aun así solo esperaba que no lo intentase, no podría defenderse de algo así. Aunque teniéndole tan cerca, casi pegado a ella, defenderse de cualquier cosa por insignificante que fuese, requería de una concentración de la que carecía.- Y la conversación parecía muy interesante.

-          Alexander. –alzaba un poco la voz Damen, para ser ignorado. Su hermano miraba a Ysera con devoción.

-          Qué tiene de malo hablar un rato. –al contrario que el otro chico, ahora Alexander susurraba. Se lo murmuraba a Ysera como si solo fuese cosa de ambos. Se vio obligada a recular, tanto físicamente con un paso atrás como en su actitud. Ya no se veía capaz de responderle, ni con Damen al lado, ni con sus conocimientos adquiridos. Ni cuando Alexander se llevó la mano a la cabeza con un leve gruñido para retroceder de nuevo hasta el otro extremo. Ysera dudó, alarmada. Algo pasaba en la cabeza del chico, algo le hacía cancelar su plan. Y Damen no parecía llevar esas riendas. Pero sí al que el propio Damen observaba, el que ahora recibía la ira de Alexander en lo alto de la escalera, apoyado sobre el reposo.- Siempre tan oportuno, Stringer. –Teren, con un codo sobre la piedra y su otro brazo escondiendo la mano en el bolsillo, se encogía de hombros.

-          Deberías escuchar a tu hermano. –comenzó a andar hacia él, descendiendo paso a paso como si cada uno fuese vital.- Es mejor si os vais. –no tenía cariño alguno a las palabras que soltaba. Alexander le encaraba, sintiendo el mismo nulo aprecio hacia el que las pronunciaba.

-          Tienes una manía muy mala de entrar en mi mente, al final te va a pasar factura.

-          ¿Oh, sí? Aún espero el momento en el que intentes entrar en la mía. –se veía en el rostro de Alexander el deseo por cumplir aquella acción. Tanto que Damen temió que se diese, tirando del brazo de su hermano con agotamiento.

-          Baja de una vez y vámonos—

-          Yo que tú no lo esperaría tanto. –ignoraban al menor.

-          Yo que tú intentaría trabajarme eso de la  _Oclumancia_ , no pareces dominarlo tanto como pensaba. –ahora Damen tuvo que hacer mayor hincapié en parar a Alexander, interponiéndose entre Teren y él para empujarle hacia el suelo firme del vestíbulo.

-          Haz el favor de parar ya. –Alexander miró a Damen con la ira comedida.- Vámonos de una vez. –sabía que marchándose de allí, su hermano no se quedaría mucho en el encuentro, así que Damen aceleró el paso y marchó a las mazmorras esperando que Alexander no se demorase. Este aprovechó su retroceso para seguir mirando a Teren.

-          Tienes razón, debería escuchar más a mi hermano. –provocaba, mirando ahora a Ysera de arriba abajo, con un deseo nada apetecible.- No es el momento. Aún no.


	50. Chapter 50

Fueron unos segundos de tensión desde que Alexander dejó de mirarla hasta que este se ocultaba tras la puerta de las mazmorras. No respiró hasta que su imagen se hubo disipado, como si con su sola presencia este acogiese demasiado oxígeno como para permitirle a ella disfrutar del más mísero resquicio. Teren suspiraba también con profundidad, más bien con desdén y agotamiento.

-          Gracias… -como si le supusiese esfuerzo, el chico asintió, cansado.- No he hecho nada… -quiso defenderse ante cualquier acusación. Esa vez era consciente de que no había cometido ningún error, no se había enfrentado a él. Más bien el chico había decidido venir a su encuentro. Teren asentía, sin mirarla mucho.

-          Lo sé. –imaginaba por qué, pero aun así el chico lo explicó.- Lo he visto. –se señaló la cabeza. A Ysera apenas le había parecido uno o dos segundos el tiempo que Teren había penetrado en la mente de Alexander, pero al chico parecía haberle cundido.- Deberías acostumbrarte. Ahora tendrá afán por tocarte las narices. –no era la mejor de las noticias.- Sabe que provocándote te puede hacer saltar.

-          Intentaré controlarlo… -evitar enfrentarle. Debía focalizar sus fuerzas en eso cuando le tuviese delante.

-          Haces bien. –el chico no tenía muchas intenciones de seguir conversando, girando sobre sí mismo para subir de nuevo las escaleras. Ysera le retuvo.

-          Cómo sabías… -tenía la impresión de que Teren había venido simplemente para eso. Él no lo negó.

-          Cuando no intenta cerrar su mente es fácil que la conexión que creé con él me avise en cierta forma. –sorprendida, asintió.- Buenas noches.

-          Buenas noches…

Sus deseos por seguir hablando con Teren cayeron en saco muerto cuando este se perdió por el final de la escalera. No había sido un encuentro fructífero en referencia a su relación con él, no sacaba nada en claro, ni si el chico seguía molesto, ni si se había pasado el enfado… Así se lo comunicó a Storm cuando la chica regresó de su visita a la lechucería.

Ysera había llegado al cuarto tras andarse con pies de puntillas por la Sala Común. No quería tener que ver a Alexander de nuevo, aunque a Damen le habría gustado al menos de cara a llegar a una conclusión. Aun así, no era momento para eso. Storm mostraba la incomodidad que le producía el saber que Teren había vuelto a usar su conexión a Alexander para meterse en su mente, por mucho que esta hubiese sacado a su amiga de un apuro. No pudo opinar al respecto del encuentro con Teren en sí. Solo podía confirmarle a Ysera que, por lo que decía, muy efusivo no se había mostrado. Tampoco sabía qué añadir respecto al encuentro con Damen, y es que en parte se había olido tal comportamiento del muchacho, como ya había hecho Ysera.

Obviamente, tras no poder contenerse más y besarla, Damen iba a alejarse de ella en busca de protección. Obviamente lo había hecho de la manera más drástica. Entendía que Ysera quisiese llegar a un punto medio, pero a la vez la idea de Damen le resultaba tan beneficiosa en todos los sentidos… Sería la forma perfecta de que su amiga se alejase de una vez por todas del menor de los Dantsov. Por mucho que a ella la destrozase, a la larga, sabía, le iría bien.

Pero Ysera no iba a ceder, afirmaba que hablaría con él para garantizar lo mínimo la próxima vez que se encontrasen. Que sería, a malas, en el Ministerio al día siguiente.

Storm había tardado tanto porque, primero, Ivy no estaba por allí y, segundo, Ivy quería jugar. Tras dejar a su lechuza exhausta, Storm había regresado a las mazmorras con una caja de medio tamaño que portaba más ropa de la que cabía imaginar. Había optado por acompañar a su amiga al día siguiente según la ropa que ella misma eligiese. No quería desentonar con el ambiente del Ministerio, pero tampoco quería llevar algo demasiado vistoso como para llamar la atención y eclipsar a su amiga.

Ysera había decidido ponerse un vestido color entre crema y asalmonado que quedaba medianamente holgado desde su pecho. Algo elegante pero sin adentrarse en el mundo de las fiestas o eventos. Así que Storm optó por un mono de tirante entrelazado color gris claro. Ambas se miraban anonadadas cuando ya se vieron listas para marchar.

-          Tía, qué guapísima. –a Ysera le faltaba babear. Storm había aprovechado su nueva melena para recogerse algunos mechones en el lado izquierdo y aparentar tener un recogido. Ysera se había limitado a ponerse una coleta revoltosa colgando por un hombro con dos mechones sueltos al frente.

-          Deja de mirarme así. –se sonrojaba.

-          ¿Crees que en el Ministerio hacen bodas rápidas? Como en los Ayuntamientos Muggles… -Storm reía frente al espejo con Ysera a su espalda. Su gesto embobado era incluso más gracioso en el reflejo, pues solo veía su cara aparecer por encima de su hombro.

-          Tú vas más guapa que yo, no sé qué—

-          Voy a pedirle a Rannier que nos case, definitivamente. –volvió a reír Storm.

-          ¿De verdad? Damen también va a ir, a lo mejor prefieres boda con un Dantsov.

-          Él ya me ha rechazado, ha perdido su oportunidad. –sabía que no confiaba en su propia palabra, pero ver a Storm reír la animaba y esta tampoco iba a aguar la fiesta de su amiga tan pronto. Ya habría tiempo de encarar al chico en el Ministerio.

Salieron a la Sala Común ya perfectamente preparadas para irse, despertando más de una mirada intrigada por el camino. Alumnos juveniles miraban a ambas chicas preguntándose si eso formaba parte del uniforme adulto. Solo un chico, de pelo negro rizado, parecía quejarse por los privilegios que parecían tener las dos chicas. Solo se calló cuando Storm se giró a él para reprocharle frente a sus amigos con la amenaza de hablar con su madre al respecto. Obviamente, era su primo, así que se veía con ese privilegio. Ninguno de los estudiantes dijo una palabra más, y ellas fueron al pasillo externo para así poder aparecerse.

Rannier les había entregado información sobre el edificio de acceso al Ministerio a través de Ashes, así que ahora Ysera se enfrentaba a lo que parecía ser la enésima prueba, con una dificultad extra.

Storm no la presionó en ningún momento, accedió a que Ysera se tomase todo el tiempo del mundo para preparar una aparición que de nuevo suponía cargar con alguien. No tenía miedo de que su amiga pudiese hacerlo mal, sabía que iba a ser capaz de hacerlo, pero no había sentido alguno en forzarla a hacerlo antes o después. Cogida a su mano, esperó. Mientras Ysera se concentraba en ignorar todo lo negativo que pudiese acosarla, cualquier simple idea, por mínima que fuese. Quería pensar en el destino, en aquel edificio en ruinas, en llegar con su amiga de una sola pieza.

-          ¿Lo ves? –dio un brinco soltándose de la mano de Storm en cuanto oyó su inesperada voz. Cuando abrió los ojos, comprendió por qué había empezado a tener frío de repente. Estaban a las puertas de un inmueble derruido. Le llevó unos segundos sonreír y, acostumbrada a ello, Storm no se sorprendió por sus varios saltitos.

-          ¡Lo he hecho!

-          Y por eso estamos aquí, para que te lo reconozcan. –le ofreció el brazo.- ¿Vamos? Hace frío. –asintió veloz. Caminaron rumbo al edificio y de camino Storm fue poniéndola al día de lo que se iba a encontrar una vez los polvos flu de la chimenea la llevasen a su destino. También Ysera informaba a Storm sobre lo que supuestamente iba a pasar en la ceremonia de graduación, y pese a que no parecía gran cosa, Storm esperó que esta no se alargase mucho. Por el bien de ambas en aquel sitio. Ella se encargó de atravesar las chimeneas en cabeza, Ysera lo hizo justo después dando paso a un gesto de sorpresa que claramente definía lo inesperado. No se había imaginado el Ministerio tan grande, ni siquiera a través de las numerosas fotos que solían aparecer en El Profeta. Habían acordado con Rannier verse todos en la fuente central e, inocente de ella, Ysera llegó a pensar que le costaría dar con ella. Pero la inmensa fuente del hall daba la bienvenida desde cualquier rincón, y allí esperaban todos su llegada. Hellen lucía un vestido azul palabra de honor que Ysera aprobaba de cara a no sentirse demasiado elegante, y Christopher… ni siquiera reparó en él. Damen acaparaba toda su atención después de que la luz del vestido de su compañera retuviese su obvio primer vistazo. El chico llevaba una camisa negra abierta por arriba y remangada como si de verano se tratase, enfundada hacia dentro de unos pantalones de color beige oscuro. Asumió que había dejado de caminar cuando Storm insistió en empujarla. De camino al grupo, Ysera no pudo evitar gesticular un mudo hola al chico que, de vuelta, lo devolvía con media sonrisa perezosa.

-          Sevriens. –Rannier la recibía.- Os dije venir vistosos no tan elegantes, me dejáis en evidencia. –Ysera no compartía que el cómo Rannier iba vestido, similar a Damen pero con colores más vivos y un fular, fuese algo de lo que sentirse avergonzado, pero no se iba a poner a discutir de estilismo con él.

-          Siento llegar tarde.

-          En absoluto, nosotros nos hemos adelantado todos. –lo tomó como una broma, así que sonrió en agradecimiento.- Pemberton –Rannier se dirigió a la acompañante de Ysera, estrechándole la mano de manera fugaz.- Iba a enseñarles el Ministerio a los cuatro, así que puedes esperar por aquí, imagino que tienes gente a la que visitar. –no tenía pensado ver a su madre pero, como había pasado con Ysera y su look, no iba a exponer sus ideas en ese momento. Así que asintió sin más.- El evento empieza en más o menos media hora en la sala de audiencias, primera planta. –la anunciaba.

-          Perfecto. –se acercó a su amiga antes de girarse.- Luego te veo, no hagas travesuras.

Lo último que quería era recibir un tour por el Ministerio. Imaginaba que a Damen tampoco le hacía especial ilusión, ya lo conocía suficiente, pero no reparó en el menor de los Dantsov ni un minuto más durante su propio camino.

No le apetecía subir a ver a su madre, aprovecharía luego para ello en caso de contar con algo de tiempo, así que fue hacia la primera planta para visitar las diferentes salas turísticas con las que contaba aquel lugar. Ya las había visto, como todo, pero estas al menos variaban con el paso del tiempo. Salas dedicadas a logros mostrados por El Profeta, a eventos pasados que cambiaron la historia, salones de premios en los cuales trabajadores del Ministerio contaban con algún tipo de logro… Reconoció los de su madre rápidamente, sintiendo ese orgullo que siempre profesaba a la mejor Aurora del mundo mágico. También a desgracia suya reconoció los del jefe de departamento de justicia, prestándoles nula atención por motivos lógicos.

Deambuló un poco más por los pasillos del primer piso haciendo tiempo. Divisaba la entrada a la sala de audiencias en la lejanía, la recordaba de algún evento con su madre y tenía en la cabeza su inmensidad. Imagina que, ambientada para la ocasión, la habrían retocado de alguna forma, amueblándola o, más bien, desnudándola de cualquier elemento que pudiese quitar espacio. Ysera había comunicado que miembros del Ministerio acudirían al evento, gente como Macar estaría allí así que por ello el ministerio contaría con un gran grupo a su alrededor. No podía contar con mucha fornitura a su alrededor estorbándole.

Puesto que no tenía mucho que hacer tras sus paseos y apenas quedaban minutos para el toque de queda, optó por ir caminando hacia la sala del evento para así poder analizarla. De camino siguió mirando las cristaleras del piso, lo que recogían, sus decorados… Uno en relación al Quidditch llamó su atención hasta que una suave melodía en el ambiente la atrajo incluso más. Afinó el oído sin conseguir singularizarlo en su mente. El ajetreo del Ministerio era suficientemente molesto como para permitirle disfrutar de algo que creía reconocer.

Dio unos pasos más hacia su sonido, parecía proceder del propio salón de audiencias, así que su camino se vio guiado por aquel placer musical. Eran notas de piano, ganaban intensidad a medida que sus pasos le hacían reunirse con ella. Se dejó embaucar por completo por su mágico sonido, tan placentero, tan sutil… Conocía la pieza que sonaba. Era The Promise, de Michael Nyman. Era una pista familiar para ella gracias a su padre que, amante de la música para piano, se la había hecho conocer en su adolescencia. Sentía ganas de moverse a su compás, aunque ella no bailase. Solo quería disfrutar de ella, dejar que el tecleo que le daba forma recorriese cada fibra de su cuerpo hasta hacerla evadirse a un lugar en donde solo el piano la acompañase.

Con una sonrisa llegó a la entrada, dispuesta a agradecer a cualquiera que hubiese decidido ambientar aquella velada con una pieza de tal belleza. De igual manera que se mostró en la puerta, su gesto se fue a un lugar mejor. No podía entenderlo, ni mucho menos aceptarlo. Que Alexander Dantsov estuviese dando vida a esa pista sobre un piano con la mayor delicadeza que había imaginado en él. Con las mismas manos con las que conjuraba tantos maleficios contra aquellos mismos que habían dado vida a ese instrumento. En lo alto de un no muy elevado escenario, el chico tocaba como si lo hicese cada día, frente a unos cuantos asistentes ya allí merodeando.

-          Te recomiendo controlar tu ira hoy. –no se giró ni para responderle en la forma en la que deseaba. Damen se había parado a su espalda, con las manos en los bolsillos, y observaba el mismo objetivo que la chica.

-          Por qué le has invitado. –recordaba a Ysera decir que Damen iba sin acompañante.

-          A estas alturas y aún piensas que mi hermano necesita invitación… -sus últimas palabras se camuflaron con el aplauso de unos pocos que agradecían a Alexander su deleite. Damen se adentraba a la sala y su hermano se ponía en pie y mostraba su gratitud con un gesto fugaz antes de bajar la plataforma e ir hacia la puerta. Era como si un radar le hubiese avisado de la llegada de su hermano, aunque su foco de interés residía en la chica. Caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón azul marino. Lo acompañaba de una camisa blanca bajo un jersey fino gris claro. Y esa sonrisa egocéntrica decorando su rostro.

-          Qué lujo de visita. –ironizaba, quedando frente a ella.

-          Yo al menos cuento con invitación. –Alexander hizo una mueca poco sincera de dolor.

-          Vaya, Pemberton, sabes cómo herir mis sentimientos…

-          Sé cómo herirte muchas otras cosas, no me tientes. –él rio.

-          Ay, querida, tu sentido del humor es casi tan maravilloso como tu intento por aparentar ser de utilidad para algo. –Storm sentía tanta ira que, por primera vez en su vida, deseaba que Damen estuviese allí para al menos ponerse en medio cuando fuese a partirle la cara. – No pongas esa cara, te afea. –había adelantado su mano, la única que no mantenía en su bolsillo, para acercarla al rostro de Storm y retirar un rizo que caía rebelde por su cara. Estale espantó de un manotazo que él aprovecho para volver a fingir dolor, esa vez físico.- Hay que ver ¿qué te enseña Brice en los entrenamientos? Te noto agresiva.

-          Déjame en paz, Dantsov, si no quieres que—

-          Eh… -la paró con un dedo a media altura, casi tocando su boca. Ella retiró la cabeza hacia atrás.- No seas bruta. Hoy es un día de paz, celebramos algo—

-          Yo no celebraré nada hasta que no te vea donde mereces. –le encaró. Él volvía a guardar sus manos en los bolsillos mirándola desde la altura, con una sonrisa.- No hay día que no me arrepiente de que cerrasen Azkabán, de que no sueñe contigo muriendo a base de la agonía que allí sintieses, en manos de cualquier espectro que te usase como juguete. –él seguía su gesto, enmarcándolo ahora con su mano, con la cual se tocaba la barbilla.

-          Eres increíblemente romántica, ahora entiendo por qué a Brice le gustas tanto.

-          Eres increíblemente despreciable, ahora entiendo por qué Brice quiere matarte. –su risa la enervaba aún más. Dio gracias por verle girarse para marchar.

-          Disfruta de la velada, Pemberton. –no fue capaz de moverse del sitio ni cuando Alexander se fue a hablar con dos hombres que no le daban buena espina. Damen había desaparecido, no supo a dónde ni le apeteció saberlo, así que se limitó a esperar de brazos cruzados con el mal humor que esperaba no tener en todo el día.

-          Ey… -Ysera llegaba a su altura.- ¿Qué te pasa? –se percibía su enfado desde la lejanía. Sus ojos daban la respuesta. A Ysera tampoco le duró la alegría.- Esperaba que no viniera…

-          Agradéceselo a tu enamorado.

-          Él no le ha traído… -Storm la miró, rompiendo así su vínculo de ocio hacia Alexander.- Él no quiere tenerle aquí.

-          Veo que habéis hablado como tal. –volvió la vista al frente. Ysera asentía.

-          Solo un poco…

-          Algo es algo.

No le apetecía hablar así que se adentró a la sala y fue en busca de algo que llevarse a la boca. Ysera, ya en soledad, aceptó darse el lujo de analizar el salón que la iba a graduar. Era inmenso, del mismo color que el resto del edificio, esos ladrillos negros con reflejo a verde oscuro que tan lúgubre hacían del Minsterio.

Había numerosas personas ya en la sala, no muchas, pero más de las que le hubiese gustado ver. Sentía que desentonaba mucho con la elección de su atuendo, ya no por la elegancia sino el color. Nadie de los presentes parecía haber optado por alguna tonalidad vívida, todos tornaban a negros, grises, azules marinos o, como mucho alguna variante oscura de un color básico. Ella en cambio se paseaba con su vestido tan lleno de luz que en un ambiente tan apagado relucía aún más.

Aceptaba las miradas, entendía a qué se debían. Sabía que el Ministerio estaba compuesto por afines a su causa o contrarios a la misma, así que había admitido que una vez pisase su suelo, las respuestas a su presencia serían muy variadas. De momento contaba con que los allí presentes no la tenían mucho aprecio. En especial un hombre de mediana edad, cercano a los sesenta años, que parecía murmurar desgracias hacia ella sin quitarle ojo de encima mientras, aparentemente, conversaba con una mujer similar a él que tampoco le mostraba cariño.

Se alejaba de las miradas negativas, escondiéndose en el suelo y esperando en sus baldosines una respuesta más positiva.

-          No le des importancia. –de un brinco se giró a la voz femenina que la hablaba. Tenía una sonrisa comedida, ojos marrones y un pelo que le recordaba demasiado a Storm.- A las miradas, digo. - Le ofrecía la mano.- Violetta Pemberton, me alegro de conocerte al fin. –se sintió relajada de repente.

-          El gusto es mío. –sintió hasta necesidad por hacer una leve reverencia.- Es… difícil.

-          Lo sé, las recibo a diario. Te acostumbras. –Ysera sonrió, tímida.

-          Storm anda por aquí… -se giró en su búsqueda, pero su madre ya parecía tenerla localizada.

-          Sí, ha encontrado los canapés, no la veo de buen humor así que es mejor que deje los sermones de madre para luego. –la chica rio, a juego con la Aurora.- Estás bellísima, sobre todo cuando sonríes, no dejes que los llevados por la ignorancia te arruinen el día. – la mujer acarició levemente su mejilla- Enhorabuena por el logro, por cierto.

-          Muchísimas gracias… -la vio marchar, ahora sí, en dirección a su hija, dejándola de nuevo frente a un abismo que no quería saltar. Vio a Rannier charlando con una mujer de manera alegre, y a Christopher conversando con Hellen a un rincón. Optaba por ir a ellos como última estancia, al menos para huir de la soledad. Optó mejor por seguir los pasos de Storm y evadirse entre canapés antes que tener que fingir que podía mantener una conversación con cualquier persona.

-          No bebas el cóctel. –de nuevo un brinco, aunque esta voz sí la conocía. Le causó la misma sonrisa escucharla que la anterior.- No sé qué le ponen, pero no sienta muy bien.

-          ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-          Porque, primer, no es la primera vez que vengo a un evento del Ministerio… -Damen se llevaba un canapé a la boca.- Y segundo… -difícilmente pronunciaba. Tragó.- porque está entero. Nadie lo ha tocado. –comprobó que, en efecto, tenía razón.

-          No me acercaré, pues. –irónicamente, su brazo estaba pegado al del chico.- Me alegra ver que vuelves a hablarme con normalidad. Hasta en un lugar como este. –él asentía analizando su próximo alimento. Se decantó por unas pequeñas brochetas compuestas de bolitas de quesos.

-          Lo del lugar no te lo voy a negar… -rio ella.- Pero es difícil no hablarte por lo general.

-          ¿Por qué lo dices?

-          No sé… -la miró de arriba abajo, con dedicación. Ella rio, sintiendo arder sus mejillas.- No, en serio, es difícil. Eres la única que se ha dignado a hablarme desde el primer día ¿recuerdas? Es complicado, el borrarte de mi día a día como si nada…

-          Pero lo intentaste.

-          Y aquí me ves, engordando a base de queso frente a ti mientras tú pareces una princesa de cuento. –rio animada ella.- Fracaso estrepitosamente.

-          Otra cosa que no se te da bien.

-          Deja de contarlas, en serio, la música y esto. No más. –Ysera volvió a reír. Y el tacto sobre su hombro fue como si aspirase su alegría. A Damen le pasó lo mismo.

-          Oh, venga ya. –acogiéndoles bajo sus brazos, Alexander protestaba.- ¿Hoy tampoco puedo unirme a la charla? Quiero saber a qué se deben las risas. –de un gesto brusco, Ysera se separó de su brazo. Lo último que quería era que su piel guardase su tacto. Él la analizó de pies a cabeza antes de girarse a su hermano, ignorándola completamente.- Deberías saludar, te están esperando. –puesto que lo último que Ysera quería era dar pie a un nuevo comentario de Alexander, miró a Damen con un suave movimiento de cejas para anunciarle que se marchaba de allí. Este respondió de igual manera antes de encarar auditivamente a su hermano. Sus ojos tardaron más.

-          No conozco a nadie.

-          Son amigos de tu padre, deberías—

-          Exacto, suyos, no míos—

-          Damen. No me hagas quedar en ridículo, sabes que lo odio. –cortó. El chico suspiró con desamparo. Alexander llevó sus manos al cuello de su camisa negra, colocándolo.- Te dije que te pusieses la americana…

-          No me gustan las americanas, ni los trajes.

-          Pero te quedan bien. Yo me he vestido así para no destacar pensando que vendrías arreglado, y al final sigo esforzándome más. –Damen le miró con una ceja alzada.

-          Pensaba que había acertado mínimamente, pero, gracias, hermano—

-          Sigues visible, la belleza no cambia por el look que lleves, pero sí la enfatiza.

-          Estoy aquí para recoger un graduado, Alex, no me importa el cómo vista. –su hermano no pronunció palabra mientras le miraba estático.- Alexander… -corrigió. Y el susodicho fue como si recuperase su forma previa.

-          Tampoco deberías hablar tanto con tu queridísima amiga. –Damen buscó a Ysera con la mirada, dolido.- No delante de cualquiera que pueda verte y no sepa cómo te mueves.

-          Ya sabes lo poco que me importa lo que digan esos cualquieras.

-          Esos cualquieras son los que nos dan ayuda para seguir con esto, Damen. Aportan gente, para que luego tú te andes con segundas. Agradecería que no menosprecies a la gente solo por no saber quiénes son.

-          Y yo que tú no me menosprecies a mí por moverme a mi manera. –defendía. Alexander cogió are, deshaciéndose de él con paciencia.

-          Nunca te menosprecio. Lo sabes.

-          Pero hablas como él. Cuando te pones así, actúas como él y—

-          Pero yo no soy él. No soy tu padre. –fingió creerle, viendo en su hermano demasiadas semejanzas a su progenitor que no iba a sacar en ese instante.- Voy a defenderte siempre, te lo digo cada vez que puedo, pero no me hagas quedar en ridículo. –sonaba demasiado amenazante. Damen le miraba cauteloso. Asintió.- Me juego mucho teniéndote en esto, por insistir en confiar en ti, y ya bastantes disgustos me trae el no contar con un simple apoyo, ni siquiera tuyo.

-          De nada. –bromeó, serio. Alexander tampoco siguió la broma. El mayor se giraba hacia la sala, apoyándose en la mesa mientras su hermano hacía lo opuesto. Analizaba la muchedumbre. Tal vez por su vestido, tal vez por el interés del propio Alexander, no podía evitar recalar en Ysera.

-          ¿Te has enterado ya de algo? –echaba mano de un cuenquito de moras y empezaba a lanzarlas a su boca en línea recta. Damen se giraba con él para comprobar el nuevo tema de conversación. Negó.

-          Aún no.

-          Hace una semana que—

-          Lo sé, pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que vigilar si Ysera se entrena con Wansky. –su hermano le miró con rabia.

-          ¿Como qué? –Damen no había pensado en una respuesta.- Intento seguir tu juego pero la verdad es que no me lo pones fácil, Damen.

-          Te he dicho mil veces que me dejes hacerlo a mi mane—

-          ¿A qué he de esperar, a que le prometas amor eterno y antes de culminar tu boda decidas clavarla un cuchillo en el pecho? –la simple idea mareó a Damen, que mantuvo la compostura.

-          Si yo no te juzgo a ti con tus métodos, no me juzgues a mí con los—

-          No me importan tus métodos siempre que llegues al fin, Damen, el problema—

-          Vuelves a hablar como él.

-          Porque me enervas tanto como a él. –acompañó su voz con un golpe en la mesa que inmutó a más de uno menos al que debía. Damen seguía masticando su queso sin siquiera girarse a quien le miraba detenidamente.- A veces pienso que no ves lo que estás haciendo. El riesgo que corres. Si él se cansa, tus excusas no le servirán. –le escuchaba, atento, aunque no le mirase.- A él no le vale eso de que el mejor momento está por llegar, Damen. Él no necesita regodearse.

-          Por eso cuento contigo. –Alexander suspiró, girándose de nuevo a la mesa.- A ti te escucha, siempre. De momento funciona.

-          Si funciona es porque hasta este punto he intentado creerte, y si yo creo en algo, él lo acepta. Pero empiezo a cansarme. –Damen ahora sí le miraba.- No sé a qué estás esperando, y no me apetece estar pendiente de si decides actuar o no. –su amenaza era clara.- Te quiero, Damen, pero… -ese pero, siempre presente.- No me pidas lo imposible. No puedo esperar eternamente.

Le vio marchar dando paso con ello al gozo que le suponía poner fin a esa conversación. El evento de graduación ni siquiera había comenzado y ya estaba deseando que este llegase a su fin.

Por algún motivo ni Macar ni su grupo hacían acto de presencia, así que la promoción no iba a comenzar hasta que el ministro pasase por allí a ser un digno visitante de algo que ni sabía como funcionaba ni le importaba.

Debía de hacer lo que su hermano le había pedido, por el bien de todo, saludar a algunas personas y dejarse ver así con quien debía, pero la simple idea de fingir algo tras tanto tiempo aparentando no le complacía en absoluto. La apetecía más recuperar lo que había dejado a medias, al menos le ofrecía algo de tranquilidad de cara a las charlas ceremoniosas de después de la presentación.

Ysera estaba en medio de la sala rebuscando en su cuenco alguna mora que le llamase la atención lo suficiente como para ingerirla, pero parecía no dar con nada que fuese de su interés. Aburrida, decidió depositarlas sobre una bandeja flotante que pasaba por allí ofreciendo copas de champán. Se relamía dos dedos con sutileza para eliminar el rastro de las frutas, sonriéndose al ver a Damen acercarse de nuevo a ella con media sonrisa.

-          ¿No te han gustado?

-          No mucho…

-          Las brochetas de queso es lo mejor, créeme.

-          ¿Quieres que engorde?

-          El queso no engorda. –Ysera no quiso reír.- Y de engordar, al menos no engordo solo.

-          ¿A qué estamos esperando? –tras una breve risa mantuvieron un silencio compartido.

-          A que venga Macar.

-          ¿Y dónde está? ¿No llevan agenda? ¿Nadie que les recuerde los planes?

-          Sí, pero su gente suele dar prioridad a otras cosas.

-          ¿Su gente? ¿Quiénes son su gente? Porque ya me caen un poco—

-          Damianos. –al principio, Ysera no supo a qué venía oír un nombre así en su dirección. Solo lo entendió cuando se giró a su origen y dio con una imagen aún más perturbadora que la de Alexander Dantsov. Cassius, padre de ambos, permanecía a su espalda y la de un Damen que volvía a no ocultar su agotamiento.- Damianos, por mucho que me ignores no me voy a ir. –fingía una sonrisa que a Ysera no le parecía nada enternecedora, más bien una amenaza encubierta. Miraba a Damen descaradamente, y, este, al fin se giraba, controlando también su desasosiego.

-          Padre… -saludaba fugaz, sin mostrar entusiasmo en el abrazo también vulgar que Cassius le daba.

-          Me alegra verte por aquí, no es habitual.

-          Vengo a graduarme, no de visita, por si se te había olvidado. Nada voluntario. –comentaba distante. Cassius se sonreía. La misma ironía y arrogancia que su hijo mayor.

-          Y por eso estoy yo aquí, no me lo perdería. –un alzamiento de cejas en Damen que dejaba claro que no sería la primera vez en incumplir su palabra. Ysera estaba tan incómoda que no sabía dónde meterse y, esa vez, el escabullirse no parecía tan fácil. No si de quien quería escapar mostraba interés en ella.- Ysera Sevriens. –a Damen se le llevaron los demonios, se le podía notar claramente.- Al fin nos vemos. –responderle como deseaba o acogerse a la situación y no tentar a la suerte. Ysera se debatió.

-          Igualmente. –optó por lo segundo sin desprenderse de su ironía al hablar.

-          ¿Qué te ha parecido el Ministerio? Tengo entendido que te han enseñado un poco la estancia. –Fue a responder con una nueva formalidad pero el acercamiento de Alexander hacia ellos no la calmó en absoluto. Tres Dantsov frente a ella, solo se fiaba de uno, del que menos poder parecía tener cerca de los otros. Cogió aire, no le era fácil llevar el papel que debía.

-          Tétrico. –confesó.- Ciertamente lúgubre. –miraba a Cassius, dedicada.- Muy acorde a lo que tengo entendido que por aquí se cuece. –una sonrisa acompañada de una decaída risa por parte de Cassius fue la única respuesta que obtuvo. El hombre optó por volver a ignorarla y girarse a su hijo menor.

-          Macar vendrá en unos minutos, serás el primero en recibir la aprobación. –con su hermano al lado, Damen fingía emoción.

-          Qué honor. Seguramente me lo he ganado yo, no lo ha conseguido nadie por mí.

-          Damen… -Alexander le mandaba a la paz. Pero su hermano y su padre ya parecían empeñados en continuar.

-          Tampoco hay mucho a lo que compararse, al fin y al cabo has conseguido lo mismo que una nacida de Muggle.

-          Algo que todos los presentes aquí saben hacer, así que todos somos equiparables a ese logro. –Ysera quiso responder, proteger su imagen, y dio gracias que la respuesta de Alexander no le permitiese tiempo de lanzarse a ello aunque esta obviamente no la defendiese. Algo que nunca esperaba agradecer.

-          Damen ha sido el mejor de la clase. Rannier ha dicho que—

-          Sé lo que Rannier dice, Alexander, pero la realidad sigue siendo que en una clase de cuatro, pocas comparaciones hay. –Alexander miraba a su hermano buscando poder defenderle más. Este se había rendido en cuanto a miradas compartidas, ya no intentaba mantenerse con su padre. Cassius buscaba recuperar la atención de su hijo como si de verdad le afectase en algo el haberle herido. Alzaba su rostro con el reverso de su mano, apenas tocándole.- Sigue siendo un logro digno, Damianos, no me malinterpretes.

-          Nunca, padre. –irónico. Alexander buscó intervenir de nuevo.

-          Damen consiguió aparecerse antes que nadie, en todas las opciones, de hecho. –Ysera juraría que la sonrisa que veía al mayor de los dos hermanos parecía sincera. La dirigía a su hermano, mostrando en apariencia algo parecido a un orgullo sentido. Era tan extraño el ver algo así que no sabía cómo interpretarlo realmente.

-          Lo sé, recuerdo su aparición conjunta de la cual tuve que encargarme personalmente para librarle del castigo. –Cassius también echaba eso por tierra. Alexander se veía más molesto que su hermano por ello.

-          No tendría que hacerlo si la gente a la que le confías tus planes hiciese las cosas como es debido. –se defendía una vez más.

-          Apenas haces nada para honrar tu apellido y mantienes la decencia de cuestionar mis decisiones…-con frialdad, acusaba.

-          Sería más fácil si mostrases un poco de aprobación… -la queja vino por parte de Alexander, tan sorprendente como el resto de defensas a su hermano menor. Cassius ni miraba a uno ni miraba a otro. Ysera estaba tan concentrada en analizarle que no se fijó en que Dantsov padre se dirigía de nuevo a ella.

-          ¿Tengo entendido que a ti el arte de la aparición te llevó más tiempo, Sevriens? –los tres la miraban, cada uno con un grito diferente en el rostro. De nuevo su deseo por contestar como desearía, de nuevo el pensamiento de intentar controlarlo.

-          Estaba demasiado ocupada con otras cosas. –resumió. Cassius ladeó una sonrisa de ego.

-          Entrenamientos personalizados, imagino.

-          No sé, pregúntale a tu hijo. –sin dejar de mirar a los ojos de Cassius, sintió el espasmo que producía el brazo de Damen parando a Alexander. Cassius mantenía su sonrisa.

-          A mi hijo ya le he preguntado lo que necesito, gracias, Sevriens. Prefiero preguntarte a ti ya que no dispongo del placer de verte tanto como me gustaría. –a cada palabra sentía un mayor ardor.- ¿Qué piensa Brice de esta faceta tuya? Tan irreverente, tan llena de egoísmo… Tan alejada de la idea que él tanto defiende. –esta vez fue a responder. Al fin y al cabo su postura denotaba lo que realidad sentía, la rabia que le producía no solo oír menosprecios hacia ella o el propio Damen, sino el mentar a Darrow de esa forma a la que tanto Cassius como Alexander parecían acudir siempre. Pero de nuevo se interponían entre sus palabras y el exterior. Aunque esta vez, de forma inesperada.

-          Brice está muy orgulloso. –no fue la única en girar el rostro al lado. Alexander también lo hizo, mostrando un claro descontento al ver allí a Darrow, el cual ella sin duda no sentía. Se acercaba a ellos, en vaqueros oscuros rotos y camisa azul marina, quedando al lado de Ysera. Su presencia imponía tanto pese a la inferioridad numérica que esta se reflejaba en el rostro de Cassius como si fuese un espejo reluciente.- Al fin y al cabo no hace nada que los demás no ansiemos. –miró fugazmente a Alexander, que se abría paso entre su hermano y su padre ahora sin impedimento.

-          Me sorprende verte por aquí ¿a qué pobre desalmado has pedido que te traiga? Creo recordar que sigues sin poder aparecerte. –Darrow ni se inmutaba.

-          ¿A quién has pedido tú que te invite? Creo recordar que ni tu hermano ha tenido la decencia de hacerlo. –Cassius frenaba ahora sí a Alexander con el brazo, con pasividad.

-          No necesito que nadie me invite, Brice.

-          Lo sé, es un derecho que tú mismo te adjudicas. Supongo que la falta de amor te hace depender del tuyo propio—

-          No deberías venir a eventos que no te incumben y encima hacerlo a provocar, Brice. –ahora hablaba Cassius, con mayor soberbia que su hijo pero mucho más autocontrol.- Puedes salir mal parado y ni siquiera vas armado. –Darrow rio, deslizando por la manga de su camisa la varita que le acompañaba. Se cruzó de brazos con ella presente.

-          Tranquilo, Dantsov, siempre vengo preparado. Aunque si ni a Ysera ni al dueño de esta –movió la vara.- le hace falta usarla, a mí tampoco. –se sonreía. Usaba ahora la varita de muestra para tanto Cassius como Alexnader.- Teren Stringer. Supongo que os suena su nombre.

-          Sobre todo su apellido. –burlaba Alexander, dando un paso más a la cara de Darrow. Ya no le hacía falta alzar la voz.- El nombre de sus padres sin embargo no lo recuerdo. –recargó su gesto con maquiavelismo.- En cambio sus caras y sus gritos los tengo bien guardados. –si a la propia Ysera le costó mantener la compostura, no podía imaginar el esfuerzo sobrehumano que Darrow debía de estar realizando para no mover ni un músculo de su cuerpo. Alexander se sonrió, había causado el daño que había buscado. Volvió a alejarse de él con una nueva apariencia aún cargada de narcisismo.- Aun así es un placer verte, Brice, al menos no se te ve tan demacrado y en busca de auxilio como siempre que nos encontramos. Está bien saber que puedes hasta verte presentable dependiendo de la ocasión.

-          Hay que estar preparado para todo. –se sonreía. Aún dolido por la referencia a los Stringer, su sonrisa no se mostraba tan poderosa como le habría gustado.

-          ¿Y lo estás? –sus amenazas no hacían efecto a esas alturas, cuando tanto daño ya estaba hecho y ese solo parecía girar en base a lo mismo. Le daban igual las apariencias de uno y otro, la palabrería a la que acudiesen para desarmarle ya fuese a él, a Ysera, o cualquiera a los que hiciesen frente. No les iba a dar el gusto de nada, ni para bien ni para mal, no se amedrentaría. No se iba a mostrar en debilidad, porque a cada encuentro, él se llenaba de aún más fuerza. Y en el fondo, se lo agradecía, pues ellos mismos se encargaban de que así fuese. Le sonrió de vuelta.

-          Puedes contar con ello.

 


	51. Chapter 51

La tensión que había supuesto el encuentro se podía distinguir en el ambiente de forma plena. Alexander no quería seguir escuchando a Darrow, un sentimiento mutuo que se coloreaba en sus miradas. El mayor de los Dantsov recorrió con la suya la presencia del recién llegado y su ahora acompañante Ysera para llevarse consigo de allí el recuerdo de la ira y la malicia que la breve charla le había causado.

Siguiendo sus pasos y sin reparar en ellos dos, Cassius recorría la estela de su primogénito para separarse llegados a un punto a objetivos diferentes. Con más paciencia se marchaba Damen, que dedicaba un poco más de tiempo a compartir una mirada con Darrow que Ysera hacía tiempo no veía. Ese desprecio, esa poca aceptación… Damen no se inmutaba hacia nada que Darrow pudiese transmitirle y, a sabiendas de que no era bien recibido en muchos lados de aquella sala, optó por ir hacia el frente y perderse entre la multitud.

Solo cuando nadie les acompañaba, Ysera optó por girar el rostro a Darrow.

-          Has venido…-tal vez el querer sentir indiferencia hacia los Dantsov funcionaba. Al fin y al cabo, en lo primero que había caído a cuenta Ysera era que el chico había acudido al Ministerio como había prometido el día de su graduación. Pese a desconocer sus intenciones en la visita.- Aunque imagino que no por mi… -confesaba. Darrow abandonaba en su rabia interna para girar su rostro también a la de Slytherin. No había llegado con humor, y sin humor se mantenía.

-          Te dije que vendría.

-          ¿Entonces has venido por mí? –pese a preguntárselo, su tono de voz descartaba una cuestión plenamente formulada. Más bien dudaba de ello.

-          Digamos que me pillaba de camino. –Darrow volvía a desviar la mirada, esta vez hacia un Alexander que había recuperado su apariencia clásica frente a dos hombres trajeados a los que les parecía muy digna la conversación que el chico les pudiese estar dando. Ysera asintió. Asumía así que pocas intenciones había en Darrow de volver al nivel de relación previo entre ambos.

-          Gracias, de todas formas. –con sequedad. Ysera tampoco iba a reclamar nada.- Por aparecer y callarles un rato.

-          No hay de qué. Aunque agradecerá no tener que hacerlo, si no estuvieses siempre metida en—

-          Ey…-Darrow solo dejó de mirar a Alexander cuando la voz de Storm se cruzaba en su mente. Giró el rostro con cierta brusquedad para recibirla no solo a ella, también a su madre. Esta no dudaba en acercarse a Darrow y darle un abrazo.

-          ¿Cómo estás, cielo?

-          Bueno… -se encogía de hombros.- Digamos que uno no puede venir aquí e irse con una sonrisa. –de nuevo dirigía sus ojos a Alexander, aunque de forma más fugaz. Violetta le requería más.

-          Has estado con tu madre… -él asintió, con un suspiro. Y Violetta hizo lo mismo. Ysera sabía que Storm estaría al tanto de lo que fuese aquello, de lo que hubiese significado la reunión entre madre e hijo, tarde o temprano, pero la costumbre ya le hacía saber que de poco servía preguntar nada, ella iba a quedar excluida. Y eso no la hacía sentir nada cómoda.- Voy a mantener un poco la calma entre la gente… -alzaba el rostro sutilmente con la mirada sin foco claro.- Demasiada palabrería que Macar puede escuchar. –volvió a acercarse a Darrow para darle un beso en la sien.- No te alteres demasiado…-cogió la mano de su hija, pese a estar ya en cierto movimiento, y se la llevó a los labios.- Te veo pronto. –Storm asintió, con media sonrisa. Ysera se sorprendió de recibir atención al fin y al cabo.- Disfruta, Ysera, sigue siendo tu día. -Dudaba mucho de que a esas alturas su graduación significase algo para cualquiera de los presentes, dudaba hasta de que esta fuese algo para ella viendo cómo de minada quedaba su moral ante cualquiera de los que allí estaban.

-          ¿Qué ha pasado? –curiosa, Storm preguntaba a Darrow. Ysera tampoco esperaba una conversación que girase en torno al evento, así que permaneció callada escuchando lo obvio.

-          ¿Qué crees? Tres Dantsov juntos, imagina el percal.

-          Y tú que no puedes quedarte fuera, obviamente… -él la juzgó con la mirada. Storm se defendía de brazos cruzados y mirada en reto.- Ni siquiera sabía que vendrías.

-          Luego te paso mi agenda. –Storm puso los ojos en blanco en respuesta, soltando sus brazos ahora pensando en un destino al que irse para no contestarle. Él veía sus intenciones, cogiéndola de mano un segundo, sin siquiera mirarla. Volvía a buscar a Alexander.- Perdona. No estoy de humor…

-          Nunca lo estás cuando vienes.

-          Y por eso en parte deberías estar acostumbrada.

-          Para qué has venido si ya sabes lo que te llevas de la visita. Qué quería tu madre… –indagaba. Él parecía dispuesto a hablar, interrumpiéndose a sí mismo. Se mordió el labio inferior como barrera.

-          Ya te lo contaré luego. –si no era suficientemente obvio para Ysera el motivo de su silencio, Storm se lo confirmaba al dirigir su mirada a la de la chica fugazmente. Ysera intentó no reír, con claro dolor.

-          Tranquilo. –sarcástica.- Me voy, os dejo hablar. Buscaré algún sitio donde sea bien recibida, si es que hay algo de eso por aquí.

-          Ysera… -Storm no consiguió retenerla, viéndola marchar hacia el frente en dirección al bajo escenario. No tardó en volver la vista a Darrow.- ¿A qué viene esto? ¿Hasta cuándo vais a seguir así? –ahora el que se protegía con brazos cruzados era el chico. Su rostro en cambio mostraba indiferencia.

-          No voy a ponerme a hablar de nada delante de ella, Storm.

-          ¿Por qué no? Ya no le ocultabas nada, no sé por qué—

-          Porque ahora a mi desgracia tiene acceso a donde no debe, y se puede aparecer. Así que no voy a arriesgar. –ella inhaló tanto aire como pudo antes de responder.

-          Oye, sé que es una putada ¿vale? Y que Ysera es como es, pero deberías recordar que cuanto más la alejáis de todo esto, más dentro quiere estar.

-          Eso no es culpa mía—

-          Sí, sí lo es. No puedes esperar que viva en la inopia hasta que esto se solucione. Recuerda que sigue sin entender muchísimas cosas. Y que sigue siendo tu amiga.

-          Tiene edad suficiente para entender que hay gente matando gente, no es una cría. Agradecería que no me dijeses cómo actuar, y menos respecto a alguien que a veces te pone tan nerviosa como a mí.

-          No te digo cómo actuar  frente a alguien que me pueda enervar, te digo cómo no –enfatizó.- cargarte una relación con una amiga que obviamente lo está pasando mal. Solo eso.

-          Tampoco te he pedido opinión al respecto, creo. –volvía a inhalar, esta vez manteniendo su oxígeno con ella para no soltarlo con alguna barbaridad hacia Darrow. Este suspiraba.- Lo siento. Es un mal día—

-          Pues tómala con Alexander, con suerte él te puede partir la cara sin siquiera tocarte y así no monta un numerito.

No iba a tolerarla una más. Para no tentar a la suerte de recibirla igualmente, se marchó de su lado para ir en busca de Ysera. Antes de poder siquiera dar con ella, las luces de la sala se atenuaban y de nuevo ese sonido que ya no la cautivaba tanto. El tecleo de un piano, ahora claro frente a ella.

Vista despejada, nadie en aquella sala quitaba ojo de lo que era la pieza musical que Alexander usaba para ambientar. Más que decorar el sonido del salón, Alexander parecía estar sobre el piano como parte del horario del evento pues, apenas segundos después de su comienzo y el sepulcral silencio que le acompañó de parte de los presentes, leves aplausos rompieron la calma para recibir a un Macar que entraba al salón con cierta timidez acompañado de dos mujeres y un hombre a su espalda. Agradecía el recibimiento, asegurando no merecerlo con pequeños gestos. Storm no podía estar más de acuerdo con ello.

Quiso retirarle la mirada a su entrada triunfal pero el recaer en la presencia de Alexander y su piano le parecía incluso más insufrible. Sabía que no estaba sola, aun así. No había conseguido distanciarse mucho de él tampoco.

-          A qué viene este concierto… -aprovechó de nuevo la presencia de Darrow para preguntar. Él, al contrario que Storm, era incapaz de dejar de mirarle.

-          Por si no le han lamido el culo lo suficiente a Macar... –en efecto, el Ministro mostraba su admiración hacia la pieza con la que Alexander le daba la bienvenida. Acompañado en todo momento de un Cassius orgulloso. Eso sí, ni rastro de Damen en la cercanía.

-          ¿Y de verdad me intentas decir que tenemos algún tipo de posibilidad de pararles los pies? Le tratan como si fuese un rey.

-          Las repúblicas siempre son mejores. Habrá que confiar en eso.

-          ¡Bueno, bueno…! –sin quererlo, ahora todos los ojos de la sala se dirigían al que aplaudía desde lo alto del escenario, cercano a Alexander. Más que aplaudir, daba palmas de manera aleatoria buscando atención. No había nadie que no mirase a Rannier.- Esto sí que es un recibimiento, muchas gracias. –se colocaba el fular. Alguna tos le acompañó.- Oh, mis disculpas, Ministro. Por algún motivo pensé que se me recibía a mí. –Macar pareció tomárselo con humor, siendo el único de sus allegados. Otros más compartían una sonrisa tímida. Como Ysera en primera fila, y como Darrow tras Storm, ocultándola bajo su mano tímida descansando a media altura. Rannier estaba dispuesto a hablar de nuevo, aunque pareció cambiar de repertorio de palabras al sentir a Alexander alzándose del piano para bajar junto al resto de asistentes. No quiso desaprovecharlo, y menos al ver que el muchacho pasaba por su lado para descender.- Excelente técnica al piano, Dantsov. Es siempre gratificante ver que sus manos pueden llegar a tratar de forma tan bella algo Muggle. –Nadie más que él pudo ver la mirada macabra que Alexander le dedicaba. Pero todos pudieron sentir la indiferencia del otro al recibirla.- Muchas gracias a todos por la asistencia. –ya le había dedicado demasiado tiempo.- Hoy estamos aquí, Ministro incluido –le recibía ahora. Este sonreía.- para dar el graduado en el maravilloso arte de la Aparición a los cuatro alumnos del grado adulto de Hogwarts a los que he tenido el placer de enseñar. Por favor, poneos al frente, sois las únicas caras que me interesa ver hoy. –alguna risa que otra, no muy llamativa, acompañaba sus palabras. Ysera, que se sentía ya en primera fila, se giraba esperando ver la llegada de sus compañeros. Dio un pequeño brinco al ver allí ya a Damen, justo pegado a su espalda. Este sonreía camufladamente. No le había sentido venir. Con los cuatro ya reunidos, Rannier prosiguió.- Así me gusta, bien hermosos todos. –Ysera rio por lo bajo, sintió a Damen hacer lo mismo junto a ella.- Bueno, no perdamos más tiempo. –una palmada y con ella un pergamino se formaba en el aire. Más amplio que el típico tamaño de folio, en forma además horizontal. Sacó su varita del bolsillo trasero y la movió en el aire frente al papel. Este se giró al frente, dejando ver algunas escrituras ilegibles para cualquiera que no fuera él. Macar había comenzado su camino hacia su lado, y a su llegada hacía lo mismo con su varita para sellar el diploma.- Damen Dantsov. –con media sonrisa de orgullo, Rannier pedía al chico que subiese a por su graduado. Muchos aplausos acompañaron sus pasos, pese a que Damen sólo reparó en mirar a Ysera con una mueca al verla tan dedicada a las palmas y, acto seguido, centrarse en el que había sido su maestro. Ignoró así a su propia familia, al enorgullecimiento que su hermano mostraba siendo el más sonoro con sus aplausos.

-          Enhorabuena, hijo. –Macar le ofrecía sus manos para felicitarle. Damen hizo lo que pudo para mantener la apariencia, acercándole la suya.

-          Gracias. –Mientras, Rannier aireaba su mano y el pergamino se enrollaba quedando sellado justo tras el gesto. Damen lo recogía, ahora sí, centrado en Rannier. Este le guiñaba un ojo.

-          Un placer, Damen. –el alumno sonrió hacia un lado, agradecido. No tuvo tiempo de responderle, se limitó a darle las gracias en el abrazo formal que se daban.- Ponte a un lado. –él hizo lo que se le pidió, viendo desde el lateral cómo Rannier volvía a dar forma a otro diploma. Lo firmaba también, y lo giraba para que Macar hiciese lo propio. De nuevo, nadie en la lejanía de aquello podía divisar su texto, pero Damen estaba demasiado cerca, y eso le causó el interés que el propio Macar parecía no poder ocultar.- Ysera Sevriens. –Rannier procuró que su voz se oyese con claridad sobre los aplausos que aún felicitaban a Damen. Causó el silencio esperado, nada que ni si quiera Ysera no viese venir. Christopher y Hellen no habían aplaudido a Damen, así que tampoco les esperaba haciendo lo propio hacia ella. De camino a lo alto sintió la incomodidad que el silencio le producía. Encarar a Macar ya era suficiente suplicio, hacerlo en pleno silencio era incluso peor. Con esa negatividad se giró brusca al oír aplausos que, tras reconocerlos, tampoco la sorprendieron. Sonrió tímida al ver a Storm decidida a desquebrajarse las manos dando ruido con ellas. Antes de que Ysera pudiese siquiera llegar a Macar, más manos se habían unido a su compañera. Entre ellas Darrow, o la propia Violetta. Entre ellos, también Damen. Y con la clara intención de llevar la contraria al resto, Rannier. Acto seguido, Christopher y Hellen optaron por imitarle.

-          Enhorabuena… -como si hubiese querido decirle algo más, Macar reculaba al silencio. Ysera le estrechaba la mano, más fríamente, y le agradecía con un asentimiento rápido. Ya solo le quedaba Rannier, lo que aportaba la tranquilidad de coger aire como si de un prado verde se tratase. El maestro volvía a guiñar el ojo, esta vez con otro mensaje tras ello.

-          Más que merecido. –giraba su mano para enrollar el pergamino y acto seguido le daba un abrazo a la chica. Esta se acogía a él con calidez, antes de separarse y recibir el diploma entre sus manos. Lo había conseguido, se había graduado en la materia. Solo entonces fue consciente de lo que había logrado, y de dónde venía.- Ve a un lado. –la animaba. Ella asintió yendo al lado de un Damen que, al igual que Storm y demás, seguía aplaudiendo. Ysera se sonrió a su camino.

-          ¿No estás ya arriesgando demasiado? –una invitación a que cesase en bajo susurro. Él se sonrió.

-          A estas alturas y aún no sabes lo que me va el riesgo… -le dio un golpe con el hombro al llegar a él, haciéndole reír. Les siguió Hellen, y luego Christopher cerrando la graduación. Rannier dedicó unas palabras más al finalizar las presentaciones y, cuando hubo acabado, despidió las formalidades con una palma que le otorgaba a decisión propia el derecho a ir hacia sus alumnos.

-          Siento daos la pésima noticia de que el evento seguirá hasta que Macar se aburra y se vaya, pero, así es. Aun así, estáis espléndidos, disfrutad. Regodeaos. No os aparezcáis mucho, que se me cae el pelo. –rieron. Hellen fue la primera en desprenderse del grupo para ir a saludar a alguien, a lo que Christopher quiso aprovecharse para también ponerse en marcha. Se habría quedado, pero Ysera tenía razón: era demasiado riesgo, así que Damen le guiñó un ojo de forma forzada a la chica como despedida y fue al encuentro de su hermano, que parecía esperarle con demasiada necesidad.- No hagas caso de gente de la que no sabes siquiera el nombre. –Había sido duro vivir la indiferencia de los presentes, así que las palabras de Rannier pretendían relajarla. Ella sonrió tímidamente.

-          Conozco el nombre de más de uno y la verdad es que no es muy complaciente…

-          Céntrate en ti. El día gira en torno a tu logro. Bueno, y al de tus tres compañeros. –puso su mano en la espalda de la chica para animarla a descender del escenario. Ysera aceptaba con una risa al comentario final.- No cuestiones tus capacidades en base a aplausos o silencios. La asignatura sigue, y sé que vas a conseguir grandes cosas.

-          Tras el fracaso de la primera parte, no sé a dónde agarrarme para creérmelo.

-          ¿Fracaso? –Rannier, con ironía, miraba el diploma que la chica guardaba en la mano.- ¿Qué he firmado?

-          No digo eso… -le negaba.- O sea sí, casi no lo consigo.

-          Pero lo has conseguido. No todo el mundo es Damen Dantsov, Ysera, algunos necesitáis un día o dos más. –guiñó el ojo.

-          Mientras solo sean uno o dos… -Rannier podría haber acudido a sus lecciones para darle una a la chica en pleno Ministerio, darle las pautas o los datos que confirmaban sus capacidades. Pero tenía demasiado interés por mantener otras conversaciones que se le presentaban de cara. Ofreció su mano a un Darrow que llegaba a ambos.

-          Darrow.

-          Qué tal, Charles. –un saludo cercano.- Sabes que te espera sermón ¿no?

-          ¿De papá Dantsov? Suerte entonces que soy el mayor experto en Aparición, siempre puedo esfumarme. –Darrow rio. Ysera sintió lástima al ver su gesto, tan abandonado de ella.- ¿Todo bien?

-          Podría ir mejor. –fue su resumen. De nuevo en incógnitas. La chica se preguntaba si esta vez era por ella o por el propio Rannier.

-          Imagino… -el hombre dejó la mirada perdida unos segundos, como si recrease los posibles escenarios.

-          Quería hablar contigo, de hecho, que he estado con mi madre, preguntarte algunas cosas.

-          Claro, ahora nos vamos. –Ysera no era consciente de cómo ni cuándo, pero Rannier se llevaba a la boca una taza de té prácticamente hirviendo que debía de haber hecho aparecer en apenas un pestañeo. Debía contar con ese permiso. Rannier se dirigió a ella, ignorando su asombro.- No te amargues, hazme el favor. Has hecho un gran trabajo, y todavía te queda. –la chica sonrió, tímida.- Mira este. –dio una palmada en el pecho de Darrow.- Tuve que hacer una clase extra con él el día de su examen final porque no era capaz tampoco de aparecerse con nadie. –el de Gryffindor se masajeaba la frente. Era como si hubiese vivido esa ridiculización amistosa de Rannier demasiadas veces. A Ysera le costó no sonreír.- En cambio a Teren le tuve que adelantar el examen porque iba demasiado avanzado—

-          ¿A qué viene esto? –protestaba el chico, sin querer reír. Rannier lo hizo por él.

-          No lloriquees, sigues siendo mi estudiante favorito. Bueno, después de Teren. –Darrow puso los ojos en blanco.- Y Damen, claramente también está pasos por dela—

-          ¿Nos vamos? –eso ya no lo iba a aceptar. Ysera rio por lo bajo. Rannier asentía, dictándole el paso como antes haría con Ysera con la mano en su espalda.

-          Adelante.

Que esa vez Darrow no le hubiese dirigido la palabra no la afectó tanto como el hecho de que el chico se dirigiese a ella con plena indiferencia. Aun así les siguió con la mirada, con nostalgia y rabia a partes iguales. No sabía qué decir ni qué pensar respecto a cómo se estaba dando todo a su alrededor, y aun así no podía evitar sentirse demasiado dolida.

Storm llegó a su encuentro, a paso lento y focalizada en el mismo lugar. Imaginaba en lo que su amiga estaba pensando, a su desgracia su rostro dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. La permitió unos instantes de silencio, tampoco sabía muy bien qué decirle después de haber confirmado el nulo interés que parecía tener Darrow por arreglar nada con ella.

Se limitó a esperar, hasta ver en los ojos de su amiga la disponibilidad de mantener una conversación.

-          Dale tiempo… -se limitó a decir. Queriendo zanjar con ello también cualquier pensamiento autodestructivo que la chica estuviese dedicándose. Ysera asintió.- Rannier parece simpático.

-          Lo es. –le confirmaba.

-          Le he visto alguna vez que otra, pero no he hablando nunca con él.

-          Es extraño, pero le adoro. –Storm sonrió, le hacía gracia el cómo Ysera se expresaba.- Él y Wansky son mis profesores favoritos, diría… Y son tan diferentes… -sintió un vacío en el estómago al recordar que su relación con el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras tampoco era la idónea en esos momentos. Hacía memoria y el último encuentro de palabra que había tenido con él, más allá de los que se pudiesen dar en clase, le había dejado un mísero agradecimiento seco por la entrega del libro que Ysera tenía que dar de vuelta. Storm supuso que de nuevo su mente se esfumaba a algo deprimente cuando la vio morderse el labio.

-          ¿Qué dice? –curiosa y, de nuevo alejándola de sus pensamientos, señalaba el pergamino. Ysera no lo había abierto siquiera.

-          No lo sé… -estaba sellado, así que el expandirlo pasaba por destrozar aquel trozo de cera seca color negro.

-          No lo abras. –ambas alzaron la vista alarmadas por la llegada de Damen. Ninguna le esperaba, aunque una vez asumieron que estaba allí, las reacciones fueron obviamente opuestas.- Una vez lo rompas no se puede doblar de nuevo. –Damen mostraba su perfectamente aplanado pergamino.- Te recomiendo hacerlo ya en Hogwarts.

-          Eso te pasa por abrir las cosas antes de tiempo. –Ysera le burlaba.

-          Yo no lo he abierto, lista.

-          ¿Se ha abierto solo?

-          No, lo han abierto por mí. –la mirada de Damen había ido a parar a su hermano que, junto a su padre, hablaban con Macar y las dos mujeres que le acompañaban.

-          ¿Por qué lo ha hecho? –curiosa.

-          Quería saber la nota, no le servía que le dijese que he sacado la máxima, quería verlo.

-          Vaya, hermanos así son un primor. –que Storm se dignase hablar sorprendió más a Ysera que al propio Damen. Este se limitó a mirarla, su indiferencia sirvió de respuesta.- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no vas con ellos a seguir babeando tras Macar? –Ysera hubiese agradecido que su amiga guardase silencio. Era increíble la poca paciencia que Storm guardaba en cuanto a Damen refería.

-          ¿Babear? No es mi tipo, siento decepcionarte.

-          Oh, ya, sé cuál es tu supuesto tipo, permíteme que dude de su veracidad. –un pinchazo en el pecho llevó a Ysera a bajar la mirada. A esas alturas le resultaba obvio pensar que le podía haber dicho a Storm lo sucedido con Damen pero, aun así, no sabía cómo de claro pudiese resultarle al propio chico y si, además, pudiese molestarle visto lo visto.

-          ¿Hablas de Ysera? –él fue al grano, fingiendo intriga. La mentada no quiso alzar los ojos y en cambio Storm no se los retiraba.- Siento si no la voy comiendo la boca por allá donde voy, al contrario que tú sé cuándo mantener la compostura. –con esa simple declaración le hizo saber a Storm que varias personas les estaban mirando. Por esa intriga causada, Ysera sí alzó la mirada.- Veo que eso es algo que Darrow te ha enseñado bien.

-          No hables de Darrow—

-          No me digas de qué hablar o de qué no, Storm. –amenazante en voz, calmado en apariencia.- Te recuerdo que sabes menos de mí de lo que te da derecho a juzgarme.

-          ¿Eso crees?

-          Eso sé. Y te recuerdo también que en cuestión de saber, sé mucho más que tú. –fue su marcha la que trajo un poco más de calma a su espacio. Las miradas curiosas volvieron a sus círculos y ahora Ysera miraba a su amiga con un malestar muy difícil de ocultar.

-          Por qué has tenido que hacer eso. –reprochaba. Y Storm no decía nada porque tampoco sabía muy bien a cuento de qué había vuelvo a saltar con Damen. Claramente le era imposible mantener la compostura en cuanto al chico refería. Y más si le veía actuar con tanta naturalidad frente a Ysera, engañándola a sus ojos.- Solo ha venido a hablar, no estaba haciendo—

-          No me pidas que le salude y le dé dos besos, Ysera—

-          Solo te pido que no le machaques delante de mí, que no le intentes ridiculizar ni en pleno Ministerio con Macar y su familia mirando. –los ojos de Storm buscaron disimuladamente a los dos Dantsov restantes. Ninguno parecía estar al corriente de su encuentro, seguían charlando con Macar y compañía. Pero, sí, claramente había sido un riesgo.- Cada vez que lo haces me llamas estúpida…

-          No te he llamado estúpida—

-          Para ti es obvio que él es como su hermano, que no debo confiar en él, y es como si intentases demostrármelo a cada oportunidad que tienes. Como si esperases el momento de decir, ¡te lo dije, Ysera!...

-          No intento demostrar nada—

-          ¿Ah, no? Permíteme que dude de su veracidad. –citaba.- Por qué le has dicho eso, él no sabe que te lo he contado.

-          Pero es obvio, somos amigas—

-          Vosotros a mí no me contáis nada, por qué debería hacerlo yo, y más si sé que todos le odiáis. –Storm mantuvo la boca cerrada, mirando a su amiga.- Los errores que cometa los cometo yo, Storm, y mientras estos solo me afecten a mí, agradecería que me dejaseis darme la supuesta hostia sola…-su amiga asintió, aceptando la petición a sabiendas de que no podría cumplirla. Aun así la dejó marchar, no había mucho de lo que hablar en ese momento sin que Ysera estuviese irritada. La dejó marchar a sabiendas de a dónde iba. La chica salió de la sala del evento hacia el pasillo exterior. Allí estaba Damen, apoyado en la pared mirando su pergamino.- Damen… -llamaba su atención. Este aparentaba normalidad.- Siento lo que ha pasado…

-          Tranquila. Es Storm, no esperaba menos.

-          Yo en cambio esperaba más…

-          No me soporta, y tiene carácter, siempre va a saltar cuando esté cerca.

-          Y es mucho pedir supongo que no lo haga.

-          Sí. –rio triste.- No te enfades, es tu amiga, se preocupa por ti.

-          Lo sé. Pero tú también eres mi… amigo, no lo olvides. –fue consciente de lo rara que sonaba esa palabra al definirles. A veces le resultaba demasiado, otras demasiado poco. Dio gracias de que Damen desviase su atención: el chico ya no llevaba el pergamino- ¿Dónde lo has metido? –él frunció el ceño

-          Nos hemos graduado en Aparición ¿recuerdas?

-          Sí, pero… No está permitido en el Ministerio ¿no?

-          No está permitido que tú –enfatizó.- te aparezcas. Nadie dice nada de aparecer o desaparecer objetos. –con la boca abierta y un susurro mudo, Ysera encontraba la lógica.

-          Vaya, no había caído en eso.

-          No has de caer. Has de leer el reglamento.

-          Para eso estás tú, luego vienes y me lo cuentas.

-          Pensaba que ibas a decir Teren, sé que él también se suele aprender los reglamentos de todo. –fue un golpe seco. La sonrisa de Ysera se borró.- ¿Qué te pasa?

-          Nada… Es solo que prefiero no hablar de Teren. Ni de Darrow.

-          Ah… ¿siguen sin hablarte? El otro día me dijiste—

-          Sí. –zanjó. Ysera se había apoyado con él en la pared, perdiendo su mirada al suelo. Él la observaba decidido. Damen quiso encontrar otro tema al que acudir, sin dar con él al verse interrumpido.

-          Damen… -la atención se la llamaba una mujer de pelo corto y rubio. Un rubio muy claro, sin llegar a blanco. Damen se separaba de la pared para acercarse a ella y darle un abrazo.

-          Hola, mamá. –La sonrisa de Nastia al acoger a su hijo menor era mil veces más sincera de cualquiera que Ysera hubiese podido ver en Cassius.

-          Siento no haber llegado a tiempo, estaba reunida.

-          No te has perdido nada. Salvo a Alexander tocando el piano, pero eso ya lo conoces. –su madre, con las manos a ambos lados de la cara del chico, sonreía.

-          Quería verte a ti recibiendo el diploma, a tu hermano ya le vería mas tarde. –otro detalle que Ysera no pasaba por alto. La mujer besó la mejilla de Damen.- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

-          Gracias. –a disgusto de Ysera, si algo tenían en común Nastia y Cassius, era la obvia desaprobación hacia su existencia. Su sonrisa se borró tan rápido como sus ojos dieron con Ysera. Damen fue consciente, girándose a la chica.

-          Sevriens. –ni la llamaba ni la saludaba. Más bien le ponía nombre a una imagen que sus ojos recogían. Ysera no supo qué hacer, menos cuando Nastia la recorrió de arriba abajo con la mirada en plena indiferencia. Por muy amable que pareciese con Damen, a ella parecía tenerle el mismo cariño que el resto de los Dantsov.- Deberías ir con tu hermano, saludar a algunas personas… -de nuevo esa orden. Damen cogía aire. No pensó que contaría con un apoyo a eso, y mucho menos en su hermano. Pero así se dio.

-          No le atosigues, mamá. No está acostumbrado a ser una estrella. –ignorando por completo la presencia de Ysera, pasó por su lado para ir hacia su madre y abrazarla. Nastia recuperaba la sonrisa.

-          Alex, querido. –dos besos muy sentidos que no impidieron que su hijos se separase de ella. Con pesadez.

-          Mamá…

-          Alexander. –rectificó.- Ay que ver. –observaba a sus dos hijos.- No sé de quién habéis sacado tanto estilo, pero ni de vuestro padre ni de vuestra madre, eso seguro.

-          Y eso que le he dicho a Damen que estaría mejor con una americana.

-          ¿Por qué no te has puesto la americana? –Damen ponía los ojos en blanco mientras Alexander y Nastia compartían una risa por su respuesta. Si no supiese a lo que se dedicaban, a Ysera le habría parecido hasta tierno.

-          No me gustan, no sé cuántas veces he de decirlo.

-          Oh, no te enfades. –Nastia llevaba su mano al pelo del chico, a peinarlo un poco.- Sigues estando guapísimo.

-          Eso le he dicho.

-          ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de lo guapísimo o no que soy? –suplicó. Alexander rio de nuevo y Nastia pidió disculpas con ambas manos pegadas.

-          No te molesto más, voy a ver a tu padre. ¿Está dentro?

-          Con Macar. –respondía Alexander.

-          Luego os veo, ni se os ocurra iros sin despedíos. –asintiendo, prometían a su madre el acudir a ella antes de su marcha. Esta, con la misma indiferencia que había mostrado su hijo mayor, pasaba por su lado hacia el salón de eventos ignorándola por completo. Alexander en cambio no la quitaba ahora el ojo de encima.

-          ¿Por qué sigues aquí? –era su forma de echarla. Ysera alzaba una ceja, de nuevo, no iba a dejarse menguar por él.

-          Sé que tu familia maneja este sitio, pero de ahí a que este pasillo sea de tu propiedad… No veo tu nombre por ningún lado, no sé por qué debería irme. –fue a encararla desde bien cerca, pero Damen estiraba el brazo sirviendo de barrera. Su hermano aceptaba, reculando. Aun así Damen no se libró de la mirada acusativa de Alexander por entorpecerle una vez más.

-          Haz el favor de decirle a tu amiga –con resquemor.- que se vaya, si no es molestia. –Damen cogió are y miró a Ysera. No le hizo falta decir nada, la chica asumía su mirada como las palabras que Alexander le quería escuchar oír. Con dolor, Ysera asintió y puso rumbo hacia el salón. Damen ya se arrepentía.- Deja de meterte en medio, Damen. Te lo suplico amablemente. –con nula amabilidad.

-          Deja de hacer el idiota, y no tendré que hacerlo. –el mayor no quiso responder, por clemencia.

-          Intento comprender cómo narices sigue detrás de ti. –Damen escuchaba.- Me pregunto qué le das, o cómo, o cuántas veces, para que quiera seguir creyéndote. –sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, algo ajeno a lo que él sentía. Un dolor en su espina dorsal llegando hacia su cráneo. Cerró los ojos y mantuvo la calma, se concentró. Le cerró las puertas. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos apenas habían pasado segundos, y su ira radiaba en su mirada.

-          Deja de hacer eso. –exigía.- No vuelvas a intentarlo, Alexander.

-          Deja de ocultarme cosas respecto a la sangre sucia y no tendré que—

-          No te oculto nada, no sé cuántas veces he de decírtelo.

-          Intento creerte, de verdad que sí, pero no me cuadra nada—

-          ¿A qué viene esto ahora? Hace un rato no le veías problema—

-          Siempre le veo problema.

-          Pues ese es tú problema. –repetía. Y un silencio les acompañó unos segundos más, aunque el tema no se zanjó.

-          Quiero saber qué le dices para que se fíe tanto de ti. O qué le haces, insisto.

-          ¿De verdad, qué le hago? ¿Te gustaría oírlo con todo detalle? Soy tu hermano. –protestaba. Los ojos de Alexander no compartían el menor ápice de humor.- No le hago nada, haz el favor de dejarlo estar. No tengo nada con ella. No tendría nada con alguien Muggle.

-          Eso lo imagino, y lo espero, lo único que digo es que hay diferencias entre una Muggle cualquiera y Sevriens—

-          ¿Vas a parar? Te he dicho que no tengo nada con ella. Si me cree, si viene detrás de mí, será porque no soy tan inútil como me pintáis. Agradecería un poco de confianza, creo que lo he repetido suficientes veces. –Alexander suspiró, agotado. No le quedaba otra que creerle una vez más.- Sigo sin saber a qué coño viene esto ahora—

-          Al numerito de Brice de antes. Qué coño hacías con ella.

-          Te recuerdo que nos graduamos juntos, y supuestamente ella se fía de mí. Sería un poco cantoso darle la espalda de la noche a la mañana.

-          ¿Darle la espalda? Nos conoce lo suficiente a tu padre y a mí como para entender que podrías no tentar a la suerte—

-          Soy mayorcito, Alexander. Déjame hacer las cosas como me plazcan. –esperaba no oírle responder más. En parte así fue, al menos a ese tema. Alexander parecía centrado en el final del pasillo, de donde tras una puerta parecían salir Darrow y Rannier, también Bianca Brice. Hablaban en la puerta, con serenidad. Damen observaba a su hermano hiperventilar en su fuero interno.- ¿Saben algo? –preguntó. Él mostró obviedad.

-          Dudo que hablen del tiempo. –ambos les observaban. Darrow hablaba más que los otros dos, claramente. La madre del chico no le quitaba ojo, y Rannier se miraba los zapatos asintiendo a cada palabra. Damen observaba de nuevo de reojo a su hermano, hirviendo en cólera.- Quiero saber qué coño dicen. Quiero saber qué narices hace Brice aquí. De qué sirve que le quitemos aparecerse si sigue viniendo. Quién coño le ha traído. –Damen seguía mirándole pese a que Alexander no pestañeaba en dirección a Darrow.- Stringer ha de andar por aquí.

-          ¿Lo preguntas o lo sientes? –bromeó, atrevidamente, llevándose un dedo a la sien. Alexander le miró con aún la furia en su gesto. No aceptaba el lado cómico que Damen mostraba, ofendiéndose por su referencia.- Solo era un comentario.

-          Agradecería que dejases ese tipo de comentarios para cuando no me muera por partirle la cara a alguien. –Damen asentía, abatido por la pesadez. Su hermano volvía a observar al trío en la lejanía y él insistía.

-          ¿Le sientes dentro? A menudo, digo. –curioseaba. Era un tema que prefería no tratar con él, sabía lo ofendido que se sentía Alexander cada vez que recordaba el momento en el que Teren creó un contacto con su mente. Lo embarazoso que resultaba para un mago como él. Pero si con alguien podía hablarlo, era con Damen. Asintió, una vez, seca.

-          Más de lo que me gustaría.

-          No pensé que fuese a entrar tanto. –confesaba.

-          No lo hace. No le hace falta, tampoco. –vio en el rostro de Alexander cierta incomodidad.- Creó una conexión muy potente. A veces entra en sueños.

-          ¿En sueños? –eso le sorprendió. Alexander asentía.

-          Cuando piensa en sus padres, sobre todo. Yo lo siento de vuelta. –pausó.- Se encarga de que lo recuerde, voluntariamente o no. –la tortura. Damen no necesitaba explicaciones. Era consciente de que algunas noches Alexander se había despertado demasiadas veces, algo a lo que no acostumbraba.- Me consuela saber que eso es porque recuerda su estado. –sintió la arrogancia en su rostro. El orgullo que sentía por ello. Damen prefirió mirar al foco de Darrow antes de volver a dar con eso en la cara de Alexander.

-          ¿Has pensado el entrar en su mente? De vuelta, digo. –le oyó soltar una leve risa. Tampoco se quiso girar para ver qué provocaba eso.

-          No seas cotilla.

-          No soy cotilla, pero me jode que me dejes al lado de todo.

-          No te dejo al lado de todo, simplemente hay cosas que no te incumben. Y estas es una de ellas. –volvían a compartir observación. Tal vez por ser ambos a la vez, en ese momento el ambiente se vio recargado. Rannier giraba el rostro hacia ellos, con indiferencia, pero llamando la atención tanto de Bianca como de un Darrow que, hasta ahora de espaldas a ambos, se giraba y les daba de lleno. Sin dejarse menguar, Alexander llevaba la mano a la frente y saludaba, con falsa elegancia y una sonrisa aún más irónica.- Sigue con tus juegos, Brice, querido… -susurraba, claramente no era un mensaje que quisiese darle, aunque hubiese tenido que gritarlo con potencia para que Darrow pudiese siquiera escucharle.- Nos veremos pronto. –Damen ahora sí le miraba, recibiendo en los ojos fijos de su hermano en Darrow todo el odio que podía caber en una sola persona.- Me voy. –informó. Damen no lo pudo agradecer más.- Haz el favor de comportarte, no le des más disgustos a tu padre.

-          Por supuesto. –ironzó.

-          Y controla de una puta vez la boca de tu amiga. La próxima vez, si no estás en medio, no me voy a quedar con las ganas. Ya sabes que hay visto bueno. –el dolor que sintió ahora Damen por todo su cuerpo no vino provocado por ninguna intrusión de Alexander en su cabeza. Sus palabras fueron suficientes para crearle tal tensión.- Tú verás lo que haces.


	52. Chapter 52

No perdieron el tiempo cuando Macar abandonó la sala de audiciones. Tras regresar dentro, Ysera había ido de nuevo en busca de Storm para no estar rodeada de curiosos que no le quitaban el ojo de encima. Con su compañera y la madre de esta, dejaron que el tiempo pasase hasta que el ministro optase por marcharse a sus otras tareas.

Las dos alumnas no eran las únicas emocionadas ante la idea de poder marcharse. Deambular por la sala se había convertido en una tarea demasiado aburrida para cualquiera que no estuviese acostumbrado a las paredes del Ministerio. Ni Ysera ni sus compañeros de materia parecían disfrutar de un evento destinados a ellos pero que, como era de esperar, les había dejado en segundo plano. Hellen fue la primera en abandonar el lugar en cuando Macar se esfumó de la vista de todos, e Ysera no perdió tampoco por ello el tiempo.

Storm y ella se dirigían al exterior del Ministerio tras despedirse de Violetta y dar por perdido a Darrow. Ysera no había mostrado mucho interés por encontrar al chico antes de volver, pese a que Storm lo recomendaba, así que abandonaron el edificio tras perder varios minutos asumiendo que Darrow debía de estar reunido o hasta fuera del lugar por entonces.

Hacía más frío que por la mañana, Storm agradeció que Ysera no perdiese el tiempo con la aparición de vuelta al castillo. Cuando pusieron pies sobre suelo de Hogwarts, las clases hacían ya rato que habían acabado. Solo el Gran Comedor estaba activo para aquellos que ya se disponían a cenar. Ellas, sin hambre tras acaparar cualquier canapé que pasó por sus caras durante la estancia en el Ministerio, optaron por ir a la Sala Común para descansar lo que quedaba de día y afrontar el jueves con el poco ánimo que encontrasen.

Porque el jueves significaba Santoro. Y con la Navidad en apenas una semana vista, las clases se complicaban en cuestión de segundos. Al menos era su última con el director de Slytherin antes de la semana de descanso, ese era su único consuelo. Aunque el programa que el maestro había escogido para ello bajaba los humos de cualquiera.

-          No me apetece pasarme el frío invierno leyendo trabajos sobre a saber qué tipo de encantamientos o materia de realización de hechizos. Para eso ya tengo los cursos pequeños que, por cierto, dejan en evidencia a más de uno de los presentes en este aula. –la clase de Encantamientos se había dotado de todos los pupitres ese día. Santoro, sentado tras su mesa ojeando El Profeta, no alzaba la vista para pronunciar ni una sola palabra.- Van a salir todos al pasillo, y uno a uno les iré llamando para realizar el examen práctico. –hasta los estudiantes que no habían compartido aún palabra se miraron entre ellos. Solo uno se atrevió a hablar.

-          Examen. –Damen acaparaba al fin la mirada de Santoro. La única.- No ha avisado nunca de un exa—

-          Ahórrate la pregunta, Dantsov. Hago lo que quiero, no es más que una demostración práctica como el resto de clases. Solo que, en esta, no admitiré el más mínimo error.

-          ¿Acaso lo ha admitido alguna vez? –Eo, ya despreocupada de esa asignatura que asumía suspensa fueran cuales fuesen sus resultados, no se mordía la lengua. Santoro en cambo no veía a la chica como algo interesante de observar.

-          Me alegra escuchar su voz, Brice. Tan irritante como la de su hermano. –no solo Eo, Ysera y Storm también acudieron a cualquier papel o pluma sobre su pupitre para descargar contra ellas su rabia a base de espachurramientos.- Comenzaré con usted. El resto, fuera. Ya. –para no perder más tiempo, hicieron lo propio. Solo Eo siguió dentro, sentada sobre su mesa. No pensaba levantarse hasta que no viese interés alguno por parte de Santoro. Este lo mostró de manera intimidatoria: sacando su varita de dentro de su manga. Alzó su cuerpo aún con la vista en el diario. Lo que leyese debía de ser de sumo interés.- Cuando le dé a usted la gana, se levanta, Brice. –provocaba. Ella hizo lo que se le pedía. Él se dirigió al centro del pasillo entre pupitres y, con un agitado de su mano libre, espantó las mesas hacia las paredes. Eo dio un pequeño brinco del que se arrepintió, sobre todo al repetirlo al ver que el mobiliario que yacía destrozado ahora comenzaba a arder con llamas completamente amarillas.- Tengo entendido que le gusta controlar los elementos. –no respondió.- Probemos.

Era cierto que Santoro no iba a tolerar el más mínimo error, así que por ello Eo hizo todo lo que estuvo en su mano para no darle la oportunidad de beneficiarse de ello. Lo que el profesor había usado como puesta a prueba, ella lo tomó como un alivio. Los elementos seguían siendo su punto fuerte y, tras las clases que había tenido con Ysera y Damen, por mínimas que fuesen, su dominio sobre hechizos de fuego, agua, tierra o aire habían alcanzado un nivel superior. Al menos más elevado de lo que Santoro esperaba.

La de Hufflepuff no erró, ni una sola vez. Santoro solo pudo aprovechar una ejecución a su juicio floja para machacar a la alumna que, a sabiendas, asumía aquel comentario como el motivo de su futuro suspenso.

Aun así no abandonó el aula con decadencia. Más bien cierto alivio que servía de lo mismo para el resto de alumnos. No solo sus dos amigas mostraron interés en conocer de qué trataba la prueba, de nuevo, hasta los más ajenos a Eo querían saber de su experiencia. A la chica no le dio tiempo apenas a comentar sus ejercicios cuando Santoro usaba algún hechizo de proyección de voz para llamar a un muchacho de Gryffindor al aula.

Storm fue de las del medio en acudir al examen, con las mismas expectativas con las que había estado Eo en él. Nadie había salido muy angustiado de la prueba, pero tampoco compartían una satisfacción que pudiese relajar a sus compañeros. Santoro parecía disfrutar del hecho de que Storm fuese su siguiente prueba, y con ella tampoco se entretuvo mucho.

Hechizos de desarme, de petrificación… Una prueba extraña pero que claramente desenmascaraba las intenciones del maestro: quería que Storm pusiese en evidencia lo que ponía en práctica en las defensas del Eje. Todo lo que Darrow la había enseñado formaba ahora parte del temario a examinarse, con una sutil diferencia. Y es que Santoro no iba a exponer su propio cuerpo para recibir una petrificación, por sutil que fuese. Usó de maniquí a una compañera de casa de Eo que, temblorosa, recibía los encantamientos que Storm le lanzaba. La de Slytherin no estuvo a gusto en ningún momento de la prueba, pese a que al menos Santoro había tenido la decencia –o el impedimento de dirección, asumió ella- de usar encantamientos conocidos como maldiciones.

El rostro de Storm dejaba claro al salir del aula que no había disfrutado lo más mínimo de lo sucedido dentro, y lo mismo sucedía en el gesto de la muchacha de Hufflepuff, con la que Storm se disculpaba pese a que ella le negaba la culpa. Al menos contaron con el apoyo colectivo, pues pese a haber acabado ya su prueba, nadie optó por abandonar el pasillo por si Santoro les requería a todos al final.

El nombre de Damen fue el siguiente y, por motivos obvios, nadie se extrañó de comprobar que su examen era el que más se extendía en el aula. Al principio el tiempo alargándose no preocupaba a nadie, pero cuando el suelo daba pequeños temblores o estallidos se oían tras los muros de piedra, Ysera no podía evitar dar brincos nerviosos a causa de la preocupación. Respiró con calma solo cuando Damen salió por la puerta, bastante descompuesto.

-          Ey… -se acercó a él. Obviamente fue la única. El muchacho iba claramente despeinado y el cuello de su camisa no seguía ningún orden. Sus pantalones también iban manchados de clara ceniza.- ¿Qué tal ha—

-          Has de fallar. –era cierto que Damen había abandonado el aula bastante confuso, su rostro lo representaba bien, pero Ysera imaginaba que sería por su propia prueba. No esperaba que el chico le susurrase nada respecto a la suya.

-          Ysera Sevriens. –la voz de Santoro la llamaba. No había caído hasta ese momento en que era la última. Ysera seguía intentando descifrar las palabras de Damen.

-          ¿Qué? Fallar en—

-          Lo que te pida, no lo hagas, aunque sepas hacerlo. –cierta angustia le acompañaba al hablar.

-          Pero… -no entendía.- Si fallo me suspenderá, no quiero darle el gusto de—

-          Vas a suspender igual, como yo, o Storm o Eo. Has de fallar.

-          Sevriens, me aburro. –Santoro recriminaba. Ysera pretendía ir al aula, pero Damen la retenía. Solo Storm y Eo parecían prestarles atención, aunque no lograban escucharles.

-          Te quiere probar. –informó.- Quiere ver qué estás entrenando, lo ha hecho con Storm, ha probado también a Eo. –ahora comprendía. Dudó.

-          Pero… Supuestamente Wansky me enseña, ya saben—

-          Pero no saben el qué.

-          Sevriens, un aviso más y estará suspensa sin necesidad de demostrarme su nefasto técnica. –de nuevo la voz de Santoro. Ysera ahora esperaba a que Damen le diese en parte el permiso a ir con su silencio.

-          No le dejes ver lo que sabes. –y con eso fue su marcha. Entró al aula para dar con un profesor claramente impaciente.

-          Cuenta ya con dos puntos menos de su nota por su irreverente actitud.

-          Estaba en los baños—

-          Me da completamente igual. Saca la varita. –y así hizo. Del borde de su falda sacó su arma.- ¿Recuerdas cuál fue tu primer hechizo en este aula? –Siempre la tuteaba en privado con ese desprecio. Ella asintió.

-          Sí.

-          Perfecto. –Santoro apuntó a la chica con la varita.- Tengo curiosidad de ver si es tan avispada como su ángel de la guarda. –frunció el ceño con motivo del comentario, tan brevemente que casi no pudo responder al ataque.-  _Bombarda máxima_. –su mano se movió fugaz frente a ella protegiéndola del conjuro. Este se estrelló contra la pared abriendo un boquete en ella. Ysera no daba crédito.

-          Qué… -lo que Damen le había dicho no era solo cierto, Santoro no solo quería probarla. Si podía dañarla, lo haría.- Podría haberme matado, podría—

-          ¿Podría? Tengo entendido que sabes realizar escudos protectores sin necesidad de varita. –Alexander… Cómo no haberlo esperado. Y peor, cómo suspender ese examen sin perder la vida en el intento. No podía hacer lo que Damen le pedía, no podía dejarse encantar por un ataque destructor.- Y veo que es cierto, no ha de qué preocuparse. –rio, irónico, antes de recobrar la seriedad y apuntar de nuevo.-  _Expulso_. –de nuevo un escudo improvisado ante la veloz reacción del profesor que, sin reparo, acudía a la maldición. Otro boquete en la pared. Santoro reía mientras ella se angustiaba.- Tengo curiosidad. ¿Cuánto tiempo le ha dedicado nuestro amigo Wansky a que aprendas esto? –sin intención de ocultar sus intenciones. Ysera no iba a responder, solo retrocedía en pasos.-  _Verdimillious_. –daba igual que el profesor redujese el impacto, sabía por qué le lanzaba ese encantamiento y ella se protegía igual. No usaba su varita, no tenía tiempo de pensar palabras ante el terror que la recorría por la idea de acabar muerta en plena clase. Santoro volvía a reír.- Vamos, Sevriens, contesta. ¿Cuánto tiempo le dedica a entrenar tus pésimas cualidades? –la rabia la recorría. No le iba a permitir más faltas de respeto.

-          Las suficientes. A la vista está ¿No se lo ha dicho Alexander? –un gruñido furioso marcó la decisión de Santoro de no perder más el tiempo. Él tampoco iba a osar que la chica se burlase de él.

-          ¡ _Legeremens_!

-          ¡ _Protego Totalum_! –al unísono, Ysera acudía ahora a su varita para crear el escudo más poderoso que conocía, en el cual rebotaba el intento de Santoro por adentrarse en su mente. La intensidad del profesor había sido tal que el contrahechizo daba de lleno en él lanzándole contra su propio escritorio, cayendo de rodillas junto a él tras varios golpes. Se alzó veloz para no quedar en menor situación y, pese a retar a Ysera con su varita, Santoro prefirió no volver a pronunciar palabra. No al menos en materia de conjuración.

-          Queda usted suspendida, Sevriens. Por atacar a un maestro y desacatar—

-          Un placer, profesor. –con la ironía que le suponía, giró sobre sus pasos y salió del aula. Su reacción fue analizada por todos, aunque solo Storm fue capaz de pararla.

-          Qué ha pasado, qué ha—

-          Aquí no, Storm. –siguió caminando. Su compañera siguió su camino como hacían Eo y un Damen que también quería acorralarla.

-          Ysera, espera. –el chico insistía, sin conseguir pararla.- Ysera, qué ha—

-          He de hablar con Wansky, es urgente.

-          ¿Con Wansky? –Eo no entendía nada. Al ver que no la iban a dejar marchar, Ysera comprobó que estaban solos al final del pasillo.

-          Me ha puesto a prueba. –le daba la razón a Damen, que suspiraba con falsa calma.- Por los entrenamientos. Alexander se lo ha dicho. –Storm pensaba, también Eo.

-          Pero… Qué tiene que ver Wansky con esto, no entiendo—

-          Alexander no puede saber que es Damen quien me entrena. –singularizó. Eo sintió un alivio en el mismo segundo en el que se daba cuenta de que Storm no contaba con que ella también se entrenase. Tragó saliva y asintió.- Wansky se… ofreció –dijo con lamento.- a decir que es él. Santoro quería saber qué he aprendido, he de hablar con Wansky—

-          Pero qué te ha hecho—

-          Storm, te lo cuento luego, he de hablar con Wansky. –quería volverse a poner en marcha, y ahora su compañera asentía aceptando la prioridad. Eo también la dejaba irse camino al tercer piso, pero Damen no iba a hacer lo mismo. Fue tras ella.

-          Ysera. –insistía.- Ysera, espera… -sin hacerle caso, entró al aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras en cuanto su puerta quedaba de frente. Wansky estaba frente al pupitre de un alumno, de no más de trece años. No formaba parte de una clase, pero tampoco era el único estudiante. El profesor alzó la vista sorprendido por la interrupción.

-          Profesor… -con cierta súplica.- Necesito hablar con usted un momento, si es posible.

-          Tenemos clase en una hora, Sevriens, no sé si podría espe—

-          Me… me temo que no… -el joven alumno de Ravenclaw que había estado recibiendo la explicación que fuese de Wansky miraba a su maestro esperando saber si esta iba a continuar o si el profesor la dejaba aparcada. Por la cara de Wansky, todos asumían que la lección que fuese se posponía.

-          Venid a mi despacho… -Ysera se giró, fue como si no recordase que Damen estaba con ella. Asumió que la compañía que le hacía daba a entender el contenido de la conversación futura. Anduvieron hacia el profesor mientras este le decía a sus alumnos que volvía en unos minutos. Subieron al despacho.

-          Siento haber parado la clase, no lo haría si no fuese una emergencia… -la chica se disculpaba. Aún las cosas con Wansky estaban demasiado frías, se podía ver en la actitud del profesor que, no muy ansioso por hablar, tampoco mostraba devoción por la presencia de Damen.

-          Es una clase de apoyo. –explicó.- Contadme.

-          Hoy hemos tenido el examen de antes de Navidad con Santoro, ha sido una prueba práctica, pero se ha aprovechado de ella para intentar sonsacarme información sobre nuestros… Bueno, nuestros –señalaba a Damen ahora.- entrenamientos. –Wansky fruncía su maduro ceño, pensativo.

-          A qué te refieres…

-          A Storm la ha puesto a prueba con todo lo que haya aprendido en su preparación con Darrow. –informaba Damen, bastante lejano.- Por el tipo de encantamiento que dice que Santoro le ha pedido, tiene pinta de eso al menos. –Ysera confirmaba asintiendo.- A Ysera… -no continuaba al no saber muy bien de qué trataba.

-          Directamente me preguntaba por los entrenos. Por cuánto tiempo le dedicábamos, por ejemplo… -miraba a Wansky. Este asentía, lento.

-          Obviamente Alexander le habrá puesto al día—

-          Ha intentado matarme. –el estado de estupefacción fue alarmante en ambos rostros, pero el de Damen se descompuso incluso más.

-          Qué has dicho… -no daba crédito.

-          Me ha atacado directamente. –informó.- Un  _bombarda máxima_ , y un  _expulso_ , sin avisarme. –Wansky observaba ahora a un Damen que le miraba de vuelta. Demasiado sorprendente hasta para Santoro.- Damen me dijo que me pondría a prueba, que intentaría hacerme demostrar lo que aprendo con, con él, vaya, y me recomendó que fallase para no dejárselo ver, pero no pude. –se disculpaba, con ambos.- Creé escudos protectores porque si no me habría dado de lleno, me habría estallado en pedazos si no—

-          Tranquila, te entiendo. –Wansky la exculpaba, apoyándose sobre su mesa de brazos cruzados y con gesto perdido.

-          No quería hacerlo, podría haber aguantado un  _Verdimillious_  que me lanzó pero no sabía qué me iba a lanzar nunca, no paraba de exigirme información y—

-          Ysera, no te preocupes—

-          Intentó entrar en mi mente… -de nuevo el gesto afligido en ambos. Una vez más, en Damen se daba de mayor intensidad. Este alcanzó a la chica para mirarla a los ojos y comprobar solo así que esta no mentía.

-          Cómo que… -no se atrevía a acabar.

-           _Legeremens_. –informó ella.- Usó ese hechizo, es para entrar en mi mente ¿no? –de nuevo ambos, profesor y alumno, se miraban antes de asentirle.- Usé un  _Protego totalum_  para impedírselo y salió escupido hacia atrás. Me ha suspendido por atacarle, pero, vamos, eso me da igual… -ninguno hablaba. Cada cual pensaba en sus cosas más turbias.- Profesor… -cualquier opción de cercanía con Wansky no existía en Ysera. El maestro alzaba la mirada ahora a la chica.- Lo siento, intenté no reaccionar, pero tenía miedo, no sabía—

-          No pasa nada.  –insistió.

-          Pero le he expuesto, y usted ni siquiera hace nada para—

-          El único que ha quedado expuesto es Santoro, Ysera, lo que tú supieses o no en base a tus entrenamientos ya lo sabían. Y yo asumí la responsabilidad de ser tu mentor frente a ellos, eso no es tu culpa. No al menos directamente tuya. –su mirada hacia Damen culpaba al chico. Ysera no se sentía muy relajada ni con esas.- Hablaré con Losnedahl, no te preocupes—

-          Lo siento… -insistía.- Todo, de verdad. No merece esto, es culpa mía, si no hubiese atacado a Alexander—

-          No te eximo de eso, pero no te culpes por lo sucedido hoy. –insistía. Ysera se mordía el labio.

-          Ysera… -Damen le apoyaba.- No podías hacer otra cosa.

-          Al fin y al cabo al menos tus entrenamientos han servido. –recuperaba Wansky.- Querías aprender para poder defenderte en caso de ataque, y hoy se ha dado. Así que no has de preocuparte, no al menos por mí. Habla con el director, y no te preocupes por Santoro, él no es el principal problema. –de nuevo una mirada a Damen. Mencionar a Alexander no parecía ser opción para Wansky en ese momento.- Ahora, quiero seguir con la clase, gracias por venir a avisarme.

-          Sí, yo, lo siento, ya me voy, es solo que no quería dejarlo pasar y—

-          Nos vemos luego. –siguieron su paso para bajar a la planta baja y dejarle seguir con sus lecciones para abandonar el aula. Ya en el pasillo, Damen cogió a Ysera de la muñeca antes de verla marchar.

-          ¿Te ha hecho algo? –quiso saber, más cercano y aún aturdido.- ¿Te llegó a hacer daño?

-          No… -incómoda, recordaba.- Los escudos que me enseñaste son bastante útiles, la verdad. –la rabia que Damen contenía se dejaba ver en cada poro de su rostro. Negaba.- Siento no haber podido—

-          No se te ocurra disculparte, Ysera. –negaba.- Hijo de—

-          Bueno, ya está, al menos hasta después de las fiestas ya no he de verle. –se desquitaba.- ¿Qué te hizo hacer a ti? –Damen había perdido su mirada pensativo, y ahora tampoco la recuperaba. Negaba.

-          Da igual.

-          No lo da, qué te hizo hace—

-          Nada, Ysera. Prefiero no hablar de eso. Ya ha habido bastante. –y aun así parecía mantener un diálogo consigo mismo en su cabeza. Ysera era la que ahora le agarraba de la muñeca, para llamar su atención. Lo conseguía en el mismo instante en el que su mano rozó la piel del chico.

-          ¿Estás bien? –quiso saber. Y para qué mentirla, negó.

-          No puedo con él. Sabía que intentaría atacarte pero no pensé que iba a llegar tan lejos. –mantenía su mano anclada en su muñeca. La dejó caer hacia la del chico, agarrándola. Damen sintió su pecho desnivelándose, incómodo. Se soltó en el acto.- He de hablar con mi hermano.

-          ¿Qué le vas a decir?

-          Que vigile a Santoro. Si no la próxima vez el que correrá peligro de estallar en pedazos será él. –Echó a andar.- Ve con Storm y Eo, no andes sola. Te veo luego. –asintió, siendo lo único que pudo decirle para despedirse.

Esperó unos minutos en el pasillo antes de ir en busca de sus dos amigas. Necesitaba un momento a solas con su silencio para asumir lo que acababa de pasar. Todo sucedía muy rápido, al menos de manera en la que no daba lugar a ser asumido. Se recordaba no hacía un día atrás, en el Ministerio, con la familia de Damen y la clara incomodidad que su presencia le suponía. Nunca les miró como nada que no fuesen. Eran asesinos, se lo recordaba no solo al mirar a Alexander en su día a día, también lo tuvo en mente cada vez que Cassius Dantsov se dejaba ver. Y aun así, algo tan simple no le dejaba asumir la realidad.

Tal vez la aceptación provocaba eso, la normalización de algo tan maquiavélico que llegados a tal punto, el recibir un ataque no dejaba de ser sorpresa.

Con esa pesadez empezó a caminar. Sabía que daría con las chicas en el mismo lugar en el cual las había dejado, y allí estaban. Alarmadas, fueron a su encuentro, e Ysera no se demoró en la explicación. Las reacciones fueron cada cual más repulsiva. Storm entraba en cólera, mientras Eo se paseaba de lado a lado tan irascible que cualquier mínimo roce la haría saltar.

Para no seguir hablando del tema hasta dar con Losnedahl, Ysera propuso ir a algún jardín a descansar antes de ir de nuevo al aula de Wansky. Eo aceptó, pero Storm se excusó para intentar ir por otro camino a seguir dándole vueltas a lo mismo. Aceptaba que Ysera necesitase desconectar unos segundos, pero para ella aquello merecía una atención especializada.

Subió al séptimo piso para ir al aula que los chico usaban siempre para sus reuniones del Eje, y también sus entrenamientos. Ese día acogía una de esas últimas sesiones, aunque no de la forma en la que Storm las habría esperado.

-          ¡Vamos, hostia! –con unos guantes de boxeo negros, Klapp atacaba a un Darrow a punto de desfallecer. Este se movía ágil, o al menos lo intentaba. Al lado de Klapp, quedaba bastante en evidencia.- La madre que te parió, pareces un puto pato mareado. –Klapp, que solo llevaba sus pantalones, volvía a atacarle. Darrow, con guantes rojos y camisa de tirantes blanca, se intentaba defender. Inútilmente. Klapp le daba de lleno en la cara y lo tiraba hacia atrás. Storm solo descubrió que Teren andaba por allí al oírle reír.

-          Hijo de—

-          Cállate y levántate. –Klapp no le daba un respiro. Y Darrow no se lo tomaba. La chica fue a Teren.

-          ¿Explicación?

-          Entrena reflejos. –entre risas, Teren le respondía.- Es el momento favorito de la semana para Klapp.

-          Ya veo… -sin duda, el chico disfrutaba de la paliza que le estaba dando a Darrow.

-          Es su venganza por los entrenamientos de Quidditch. –lo imaginaba. –los observó de nuevo. Klapp tenía un movimiento de brazos muy rápido, mucho más que Darrow, aunque este último le reconocía que su agilidad para esquivar golpes era notable. Aun así, su cansancio pesaba. De nuevo un golpe de Klapp que le lanzaba contra la pared.

-          Va a venir tito Alex y te va a partir la cara en dos si sigues así.

-          Cállate. –con los guantes, intentaba tocarse la cara para calmar el dolor. No sangraba, pero de hacerlo esta habría caído por su cuerpo de manera veloz. Sudaba tanto que parecía lloverle la cabeza. Klapp en cambio apenas se inmutaba.- Descansemos un rato… -le costaba hablar. Klapp puso los ojos en blanco.

-          Serás flojeras—

-          Mañana hay entrenamiento, se te van a quitar las ganas de darme estas palizas.

-          Al contrario, la siguiente te la daré más fuerte. –aceptó la tregua y fue a Teren a que le quitase los guantes. Este aceptó, para dejarle de nuevo marchar a Darrow. Se los quitó a él Klapp.

-          Y tú qué haces aquí… -Darrow preguntaba a la espectadora. Storm recuperaba un poco el sentido.

-          Quería hablar con vosotros.

-          ¿Con los tres o voy a ser invitado de excepción? –Klapp dejaba claro que no se marchaba. Storm no quiso reír, ya lo hizo Darrow por ella.

-          Los tres, por qué no.

-          La tengo en el bote. –le daba con el codo a un Darrow que alzaba una ceja asintiendo irónico. Y a duras penas.

-          Hemos tenido examen con Santoro.

-          Y yo pegándole a este… -se arrepentía  Klapp de su mala elección. Storm prosiguió.

-          Iré al grano, casi hace estallar a Ysera en pedacitos intentando sacarle información sobre los entrenamientos de Wansky. –entrecomilló el nombre. Hasta Klapp recuperó la seriedad.

-          Imagino que cuando dices estallar en pedacitos, exageras. –Teren comentaba. Ella negó.

-          Quería probarla, ver lo que Damen, bueno, Wansky, la enseñaba. La lanzó un expulso y un bombarda máxima sin preaviso, entre otras cosas… -si eso no servía de suficiencia. Darrow insistía.

-          Otras cosas… -la chica volvió a asentir.

-          Ha intentado entrar a su mente. –sintió a Teren suspirar, con falta de paciencia.- Ysera pretendía dejarse atacar, Damen se lo recomendó, para que no averiguase nada, pero no creo que esperase ataques como esos, y obviamente ella no pudo no defenderse. Creó escudos, y un protego—

-          ¿Lo sabe Wansky? –preguntó Darrow. Ella asintió de nuevo, y él la imitó, receptivo.- Hijos de puta… -el chico sentía ganas de ponerse los guantes una vez más. Nadie decía nada más, todos pensaban. Y Storm se impacientaba.

-          A qué viene esto, por qué tienen tanto interés en saber qué sabe hacer. –antes de siquiera tener intención de hablar, Darrow miró a Teren. Le otorgaba el derecho de informar.

-          Creemos que van a por ella, de una forma u otra.

-          Sí, pero por qué ahora—

-          No. –cortó a la chica.- Siempre la han tenido como objetivo, pero ahora van a por ella. Directamente. –Storm no comprendía. O no quería hacerlo.

-          ¿Directamente? –citó.- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Es por estar con Damen?

-          ¡¿Ysera está con el mini Dantsov?! –a Klapp eso le pareció hasta más desagradable que la información de Santoro.- Pero qué coño tiene esa chica en la cabeza, no está bien—

-          No están juntos. –Darrow puntualizó.

-          No, pero… -Storm se encogía de hombros. La continuó Teren.

-          Aunque lo estuviesen, Alexander eso no lo sabe. Lo que pasase—

-          Eso es lo que creemos. Os recuerdo que Damen—

-          Storm, no empieces… -a Darrow ya le dolía la cabeza.- Te he dicho que Damen no le va a decir nada a su hermano, no le beneficiaría a él en nada.

-          A no ser que fuese parte del plan.

-          No veo a Alexander pidiéndole a su hermano que se líe con Ysera para luego matarla. Primero, porque para él seguramente Ysera es indigna de alguien como Damen. –Klapp gimió con asco.- Y segundo, porque Alexander no necesita motivos. Y es lo que está pasando ahora. Se habrán cansado, y que Wansky –entrecomilló él también.- la esté ayudando, que ella se vea más fuerte… En fin.

-          Al menos el entrenamiento la ha ayudado a protegerse de Santoro… -confesaba Storm. Darrow no la acompañaba.

-          No tendría que haberse defendido de él si no se estuviese entrenando, tú misma dices que la ha atacado por ello.

-          Para ser justos –retomaba ahora Klapp.- dudo que Santoro, Alexander o quien sea, necesitasen la excusa de sus entrenos para atacarla, la verdad. Tarde o temprano iba a pasar. –Storm asintió, con pesar.- Joder. Mira que son cansinos todos. –fue hacia la mesa, donde Storm y Teren estaban apoyados, para hacer lo propio.

-          ¿Es de Ysera de lo que hablabas con tu madre ayer? –Storm aprovechó el momento. Pero, no supo si a disgusto o no, Darrow negó.- ¿Qué te dijo? Mi madre no quiso decirme nada hasta que hablase contigo…-de nuevo, Darrow miró a Teren antes de hablar. Esta vez fue el de Gryffindor el encargado de hablar.

-          Creemos que habrá un ataque este fin de semana. –a la chica se le cortó la respiración.

-          ¿Este finde? ¿Quién? ¿Cómo—

-          Aún no es seguro –Teren ahora.- pero es bastante obvio, al menos todo lo indica. Además que se vienen las fiestas.

-          ¿Fiestas? ¿Me dices que Alexander se toma vacaciones o qué?

-          Suena estúpido, pero sí. –Darrow comentaba.- No es que se las tome, pero no recuerdo un año en el que para estas fechas no se vaya con su familia y dejemos de saber de ellos. Eso sí se lo toma en serio.

-          Qué tierno. –burló Klapp. Storm le asintió.

-          Así que este fin de semana es la despedida del año, digamos. –mosqueada, apuntó. Los tres asintieron.- Qué alegría… Yo que pensaba irme el viernes ya para casa…

-          Nada te lo impide. –miró rauda a Darrow. Veía las segundas en sus palabras. La chica alzó una ceja con mosqueo.

-          No se te ocurra proponerlo una vez más, Brice. No me hagas coger los guantes. –aún con agotamiento, el chico dejó escapar una risa leve, mirando al suelo.- ¿Me informaréis de lo que se vaya sabiendo o como la última vez quedaré al margen?

-          Tranquila. –Teren confesó.- Se te avisará, cuando sepamos algo, aún no sabemos gran cosa.

-          Vaya, al límite esta vez.

-          El señorito –claramente Klapp refería a Alexander.- anda demasiado ocupado entre unas cosas y otras, no le ha dado tiempo de informar a sus sanguijuelas.

-          ¿Más planes que las vacaciones? Qué vida más ajetreada lleva…-se sorprendía Storm.

-          Cumple años el domingo que viene, o sea, de la semana que viene. –informó Darrow.

-          ¿Por qué te sabes su cumpleaños?

-          Porque no es el único que los cumple ese día. –Klapp informaba ahora, echado hacia delante con la mirada fija en un Teren que parecía realmente asqueado. Storm desencajó su mandíbula.

-          ¿En serio? ¿El mismo día? –el de Ravenclaw asintió, desganado.- ¿Tiene que ver algo la fecha con que seáis los más poderosos o eso es un añadido?

-          Todo casualidad. –confirmaba el afectado.- En fin… yo me voy para clase.

-          Y yo a ducharme. –Klapp también se excusaba. A Darrow no le pareció bien.

-          ¿No vamos a seguir?

-          Tío, si sigo dándote de hostias a la defensa vas a ir en silla de ruedas. –Darrow se cruzó de brazos.- Descansa, o algo. –le asintió, aceptándolo.- Storm… -con un saludo militar, se despedía de ella para seguir la estela de Teren hacia la salida.

-          ¿Tú no tienes clase? –curioso, preguntaba a la que aún se quedaba.

-          Ahora iré. Tengo más preguntas que hacer.

-          ¿Y me toca responderlas a mí solo? Eso es injusto… -Storm rio.

-          Son a ti, así que sí.

-          Sorpréndeme, pues… -fue hacia su encuentro, dejándose caer sobre la mesa con rendición.

-          Por qué no me has seguido entrenando. –no era lo que esperaba. No respondió de primeras.- Tú te sigues preparando, y sé que también entrenas con Teren, me lo dijiste hace tiempo, él te ayuda. Por qué no me has seguido enseñando a mí.

-          No tengo más que enseñarte. –no era creíble. Storm le miraba acusativamente.

-          ¿Y tú en cambio tienes tanto que aprender? ¿Qué soy yo? ¿Una diosa o qué? –él rio. Ni lo negó ni lo confirmó.

-          Es solo que lo que te quería enseñar ya te lo enseñé.

-          Yo en cambio creo que pretendes no enseñarme más para que así no sepa llegar más lejos en las defensas. –Darrow frunció el ceño.

-          Por qué iba a querer eso, por qué iba a dejarte ir a una defensa si no estás preparada—

-          Porque tu intención es que me sienta tan incapacitada para ello que así renuncie a ir. –ni pestañeó al oírla. Fue como si le leyese la mente, ella lo sabía.- Primero me dejas fuera de una, luego dejas de entrenarme… Eres muy obvio.

-          Bueno, si funciona… -para qué ocultarlo. Ella bufó.- Storm, no pretendo dejarte fuera de las defensas, sigue siento tu decisión—

-          No, no lo es si tú no me llevas, yo no puedo aparecerme.

-          Ni yo tampoco, y—

-          Solo ahora, eso cambiará de nuevo. Y no puedo ir a otro, no puedo ir a Klapp, o Teren, ellos no me llevarían si tú no lo apruebas. –Darrow miraba a la mesa. Era más fácil esquivarla.- Cuántas veces vamos a tener que hablar de esto para que aceptes el papel que quiero tener…

-          Puedes intentarlo una vez más, dudo cambiar de opinión... –Storm puso los ojos en blanco.

-          ¿No te das cuenta de que estás siendo un inmaduro?

-          ¿Por qué? ¿Por querer protegerte?

-          Por ignorar lo que yo he decidido y ponerme en peligro mientras tú insistes en estar protegiéndome.

-          Tú misma has dicho que si no te llevo yo, nadie te llevaría, no estarías en pelig—

-          Darrow. –cortó, separándose de la mesa. No le quedaba ni un ápice de buen humor en el cuerpo.- Solo te lo voy a decir una vez, como vuelvas a dejarme fuera de esto, no te lo voy a perdonar. Y sabes que voy en serio. –le dio unos segundos para responder. Darrow ni siquiera la miraba.

-          Me haces elegir entre tenerte al lado y que tu vida peligre, y el alejarte de mí y salvarte. –Storm sintió una punzada, acompañada de ira. Su cabezonismo era ilimitado.- Dicho así, me lo pones fácil. –ella asintió, con ironía.

-          Míralo como quieras. O me mantienes contigo y así podemos luchar juntos, o me moveré por mi cuenta y entonces las consecuencias que sean como quieran ser.

-          No puedes pedirme que—

-          No puedes darme la patada después de… -no supo continuar. Ahora él si la miraba, también a espera de oírla. Storm se mordió el labio, rabiosa. No quería seguir con esa conversación, ni tampoco mirándole más.- Te crees generoso decidiendo por la seguridad de los demás, pero no eres más que un egoísta. Pero siento desilusionarte, porque yo no soy Ysera, yo no acepto que decidan por mí. –fue a la puerta.- Tú verás lo que haces, Brice.


	53. Chapter 53

Jugaron al despiste lo que quedaba del día. Eso sí, no de forma voluntaria.

Entre unas cosas y otras, ninguna de las tres prestó mucha atención a sus clases restantes aquel jueves. Aunque no había sido su idea inicial, Storm agradeció que Ysera se mantuviese en Babia gran parte de la tarde para no tener que hablar de temas serios tras su encuentro con Darrow. Suficiente tenía con cargar de nuevo con una nefasta conversación como para tener que tratar los problemas de los demás, y menos al no poder darles solución.

Por eso mismo, por la falta de respuesta, Ysera no quería darle muchas vueltas a lo sucedido con Santoro hasta que, viniese por donde viniese, recibiese un poco más de información al respecto. Se anduvo con ojo, al menos, por si Alexander se dejaba ver en algún lado, poder evitarle antes de que algún indeseado encuentro se pudiese dar.

Luego, en el lado opuesto, Eo dejaba que el aburrimiento la poseyese al ver que sus dos habituales compañeras de conversación no parecían por la labor de charlar. Independientemente del momento. Su único consuelo aquel día fue una clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras en las cuales su prueba práctica final fue todo un éxito. Pocos habían optado por el trabajo teórico, como Ysera o Storm, así que el aula se había vaciado para aquellos que habían escogido lo práctico una vez los trabajos finales del resto fueron entregados.

Wansky se mostró orgulloso de ella, declarando sus avances como grandes progresos que la iban a ayudar a conseguir unas notas más que excelentes en al menos materias como la suya. Sin poder evitarlo pensó en Damen, y en los entrenamientos que compartía con Ysera. Se preguntaba si habría sido capaz de demostrar sus capacidades sin haber participado en ellos pero, a esas alturas, nunca lo sabría.

Fue la primera vez que Eo pensó en Damen sin connotación negativa, no al menos una que apareciese por su mente de forma veloz. También fue la única en la que el chico pasó por su mente ese día hasta que Ysera lo sacaba a relucir en clase de Estudios Muggles, y eso fue porque Damen no estaba por ningún lado.

-          Ahora que lo dices… -su único interés por la ausencia del chico venía dado a que tanto Ysera como ella habían planeado proponerle un nuevo entrenamiento, por arriesgado que fuese. Sobre todo tras lo sucedido con Santoro, ambas chicas no querían verse en el más mínimo peligro.- Tampoco ha estado en Transformaciones. –no recordaba al muchacho en clase, y eso es porque no estaba. Siempre que Damen compartía aula con ella, lo recordaba, por esa incomodidad latente que solía transmitirle. Pero la clase previa se había dado con total normalidad, con Storm y ella realizando las transformaciones finales antes de las vacaciones. A Ysera el dato sobre su ausencia la extrañó, en especial cuando el día acababa y tampoco se dejaba ver por el Gran Comedor.

Su hermano, en cambio, parecía darse notoriedad aquel jueves. Demasiadas risas en su círculo, demasiados comentaros durante una cena que incomodó a sus dos compañeras de casa que tan poco aprecio le tenían. De primero, Ysera se había sentido incómoda ante la idea de que Alexander pudiese ir a ella a comentar lo ocurrido con Santoro, pero el mayor de los Dantsov no reparó ni un segundo en su presencia. Y eso, a ciencia cierta, fue digno de agradecer.

La ausencia de provocaciones nocturnas les sirvió para ir a dormir con cierta tranquilidad, la mínima que la situación les podía permitir. Storm quiso hablar con Ysera sobre lo sucedido con Darrow antes de dormir, al menos para compartir opiniones y puntos de vista. Decidió al final no hacerlo al no querer tampoco enturbiar la mente de su amiga antes de dormir con la noticia del inminente ataque se les venía encima y del que nada conocían. Su amiga ya había tenido bastante con lo sucedido con Santoro, y ella ya cargaba con el pesar de la próxima defensa. Era suficiente para ambas.

Las despertó de su breve descanso nocturno el meneo de Cereal y Harry por ambas camas en forma de madrugón. La bola rosa había decidido saltar sobre su dueña para recibir cariño a temprana hora, mientras que Cereal había optado por rodar suelo arriba y suelo abajo hasta coger carrerilla suficiente para aterrizar en el regazo de Storm. Era mejor despertarse así que con malas noticias, así que no fueron a protestar.

Tras prepararse para las clases salieron a la Sala Común debatiendo sobre qué desayunar. Por algún motivo, Ysera había soñado cosas relacionadas con buffets mediterráneos y el solo hablar de ello había creado en su amiga y en su propio ser una necesidad imperiosa pro ingerir alimento. En cierta parte, la imaginación culinaria quedó a un lado al ver el revuelo que se daba en pleno salón verde. Muchos alumnos, sobre todo jóvenes, revoloteaban al lado del tablón de anuncios comentando algo entre risas. Ysera y Storm esperaron a que se desalojase un poco el foco de interés para acudir y leer el nuevo aviso.

-          ¿Baile de año nuevo? –Storm no podía decirlo con más desprecio.- ¿Qué tontería es esta? –Ysera en cambio releía el papel con media sonrisa.

-          Vaya, qué chulo.

-          ¿En serio? ¿Te apetece celebrar un baile con niños, profesores, asesinos, y todo en medio de ataques? –Ysera se encogió de hombros.

-          ¿Cuándo si no? –Storm puso los ojos en blanco dándole la espalda, oyéndola reír mientras se encaminaban ya hacia la salida.- De todas formas, tú no estás ¿no?

-          Pensaba volver antes de fin de año, me niego a celebrar el año nuevo rodeada de primos, pero ahora creo que mis primos son mejores que la simple idea de un baile.

-          Oh, venga, no seas así. Seguro que Darrow es gracioso bailando. –en pleno camino a la salida de las mazmorras, Storm se giraba hacia su amiga que, ocultaba su risa con dificultades.

-          ¿Darrow? ¿Qué te hace pensar que iría con él?

-          No he dicho que fueses a ir con él, solo que Darrow sería gracioso bailando, con quien fuese. Pero gracias por dejar claro que eso es lo que pensabas. –reprocharla no iba a servir de nada, así que para qué iba a intentarlo.

El desayuno cumplió gratamente con las expectativas que el sueño de Ysera había creado en ambas, así que fueron al aula de Pociones con todas sus capacidades preparadas para lo que Varmoon les hubiese preparado.

Antes de que el maestro siquiera apareciese por la puerta, Ysera ya respiraba ciertamente más tranquila al comprobar que Damen había acudido al aula. Le saludó en la lejanía de manera discreta y él hizo lo propio con media sonrisa. Verle dispuesto a ello al menos la relajaba ante cualquier idea negativa.

Varmoon no había preparado nada extraño para la última clase antes de vacaciones, solo una prueba práctica que dividió a los alumnos en dos bloques aleatorios. A la izquierda, Storm e Ysera compartían con otros alumnos la tarea de realizar una pócima reductora perfecta mientras que, a la derecha, Eo coincidía con Damen y demás parte del grupo para hacer una agrandadora. Sin libro, sin consenso, sin una mirada ajena a su propio caldero. Todos contaban con el mismo tiempo y Varmoon no se sintió nada altruista al verles sufrir con el paso de los minutos de cara al final: quien no hiciese la solución que se le había pedido, suspendía la primera parte de la asignatura, independientemente del recorrido.

Les pareció injusto hasta que el tiempo se acabó y nadie quedó excluido de la prueba: todos la habían conseguido realizar en el periodo establecido. Ahora quedaba ponerla en práctica.

En parejas de dos, también aleatorias, tendrían que rociar un taburete con ambas pociones para demostrar su eficacia. Y cada persona lo haría dos veces. Ysera formó parte de la primera pareja, junto a un chico de Ravenclaw, y ambos rodearon el asiento con sus muestras al lado. La chica primero redujo el tamaño de la silla para que luego su compañero lo agrandara al tamaño natural. Era el muchacho el que de primeras tenía que controlar sus cantidades para darle el tamaño exacto al taburete, pero luego fue Ysera la que tuvo que lidiar con la tarea después de que su compañero aumentase su volumen más de lo que hubiese deseado.

El resultado en ambos fue satisfactorio. Ni uno ni el otro consiguieron dar el tamaño exacto al asiento, pero apenas se desplazaron de la medida dos centímetros cada uno. Sintieron alivio al ver que prácticamente nadie conseguía igualar la marca que Varmoon les había dado, y hasta pensaron que acabarían la prueba sin que nadie lo hubiese conseguido. Pero, como esperaban todos, Storm y Damen coincidieron en la pareja final para darle al sillín la medida exacta que Varmoon solicitaba. Ni un milímetro de más para ninguno de ambos lados.

-          Gracias a ambos. –les excusaba tras la demostración Varmoon.- Les he dejado para el final y juntos porque sabía que ambos lo lograrían, así que tenía mayor interés en ver lo que el resto podía hacer. –ni se molestaba en negarlo. El estatus de Storm en esa clase era aceptado por todos, nadie podía discutirle a la chica que era la mejor del curso en la materia. Sin embargo lo de Damen no era aceptado por todos. Si bien había empezado el año claramente en desventaja con un Varmoon que no le toleraba, el profesor había tenido que aceptar que el muchacho era tan digno como su alumna predilecta, así que ambos terminaron la primera parte del curso con la máxima nota de la clase. Eso sí, a Storm le otorgó la distinción especial.

-          ¿Y qué ha dicho Damen? –la protagonista se lo comentaba a Teren en la hora de descanso posterior. El chico había acudido al aula para practicar allí alguna mezcla con ella y así evitar acudir a la sede. Le ponía al día.

-          Nada. Que se atreva, además. Aún tengo poción reductora que me encantaría usar en ciertas partes de su cuerpo. –Teren paró de gotear una mezcla sobre un botecito para poder reír y no esparcirlo todo por el tablero.

-          Dudo que a Damen le importe. Que te den una mención o se la den a él. –goteó ahora tranquilamente.- A su hermano en cambio creo que no le hará gracia.

-          También tengo poción reductora para él. –de nuevo, Teren frenó la mano.- ¿Qué tal te ha ido a ti?

-          Yo no me examino. Voy a clase de oyente. –Storm había insistido en acudir como estudiante normal a las clases pese a contar con el permiso de Varmoon para no hacerlo. Se sorprendió de ver que Teren en cambio, no.

-          ¿En serio? No me lo esperaba.

-          ¿Por qué? Estoy ocupado, necesito horas. Me viene bien el ausentarme de algunas. Si tengo permiso, no me sabe tan mal…

-          Ya, pero, es tu asignatura por excelencia. Pobre casa tuya, pierden a su máximo exponente de puntos en la clase que más les daría seguramente. –Teren se sonrió.

-          Creo que cumplo mi parte con el resto de clases, la verdad.

-          Divo…

-          Analítico, más bien. Ayer me dijo un compañero que más de la mitad de puntos hasta ahora, son míos. –Storm desorbitó la mirada.

-          ¿¡Más de la mitad?! Pero… -si pensaba en los cursos adultos, no le extrañaba. Pero sabiendo que los juveniles contaban igual y que, al fin y al cabo, el chico pertenecía a Ravenclaw…- Por Merlín, yo quiero ir a una clase contigo. Yo quiero ver lo insufrible que eres. –rio él, agitanado ahora el tarrito.

-          Te lo pasarías bien con Darrow y Klapp. En las que coincidimos no paran de picarme. O de robarme respuestas para darle puntos a Gryffindor. –le habría gustado decir que sí, pero recordar a Darrow le amargó lo suficiente como para que se le notase en el rostro.- ¿Todo bien? –no iba a perder el tiempo buscando excusas. Era Teren, seguramente lo averiguará con solo mirarla unos segundos más.

-          ¿Tú sabías que Darrow no quiere entrenarme más para evitar así que vaya a las defensas?

-          Sí. –obviamente, Teren lo sabía todo.

-          Vaya, gracias por avisarme.

-          No es asunto mío, lo que os traigas entre vosotros. Él manda en esto, yo solo puedo aceptar lo que decida siempre que no me incumba a mí.

-          Pero te incumbe, soy parte de esto también, deberías decirle cuando hace las cosas mal.

-          ¿Te crees que no lo hago? Es Darrow, cuando le regañas se defiende, luego acepta su error, y luego lo vuelve a cometer. No pidas peras al olmo.

-          Vale, vale…-desistía, aprovechando que la puerta del aula se abría para dejar pasar a Eo. La chica había querido quedarse con ambos mientras Ysera intentaba dar con Losnedahl, pero antes había acudido a Hufflepuff a por apuntes de Alquimia. Llegó a ellos, sin decir nada. Ni siquiera saludó. Teren la miraba anonadado.

-          Hola, eh. –la chica fue como si se diese cuenta.

-          Ay, perdona… Hola. No me encuentro muy bien. –Storm se extrañó.

-          ¿Y eso? En clase estabas bien…

-          Me he levantado un poco cansada, pensaba que por la prueba de Varmoon, pero sigo un poco… -dejó colgar sus brazos para demostrar la desgana. Luego volvió a apoyarse sobre la mesa, pasándose entre las manos una especie de pelotita marrón.- Creo que me estoy constipando.

-          Ya pasa… -Teren le daba el pésame.- ¿Qué tal te ha ido la prueba?

-          Bien, me he pasado en el tamaño del taburete por dos centímetros y medio, pero bueno, no esperaba dejarlo de una pieza. –él rio.- ¿Qué hacéis? –cotilleó. Ambos buscaron palabras, sin dar con alguna apropiada. La chica comprendió.- Tranquilo, no lo iba a entender ni aunque me dieses una descripción para escolares. –Había dejado caer sus apuntes de Alquimia sobre la mesa y en ellos se centró los próximos segundos. Apenas medio minuto, antes de que se agotase. Pasó a descansar sobre sus antebrazos, y a masajear su frente con una mano. Con la otra, aún sujetaba la pelotita. Teren fue consciente en ese momento.

-          ¿Qué es eso? –la chica intentaba mostrarse entre su mano.

-          ¿Eh? –Teren señaló su mano.- Ah… -se lo cedió.- Lo hice el otro día, para cuando hace frío. –el deshacerse de la bola le permitió llevarse ambas manos a la cabeza.

-          Tía, ve a descansar o algo… -Storm la animaba, acariciando su brazo.- No creo que a Hasel le importe—

-          Eo… -Teren las interrumpía, observando lo que sostenía.- ¿Qué es esto exactamente?

-          No sé… -estaba perezosa.- Mezclé un poco de tierra con la que estuvimos trabajando en Alquimia, y creé una cápsula para guardar agua dentro. Coge temperatura según la necesite, el agua, digo… -Teren escuchaba atento, y ahora hasta Storm intentaba hilar los datos. Le parecía una composición original, pero tampoco le despertaba el gran interés que parecía tener Teren. Eo tampoco comprendía del todo.- ¿Qué pa—

-          Schss. –estaba pensando, su gesto dejaba claro que no quería interrupciones. Tras unos segundos, se levantó fugaz hacia el almacén. Storm no tardó en seguirle. Eo prefirió esperar antes de morir en el intento.

-          ¿Vas a compartir la inspiración o—

-          Búscame lavanda. –él mientras cogía otros ingredientes.

-          ¿Para qué? –preguntó, pero no perdía el tiempo. Acudía a por la lavanda.

-          Eo me ha dado una idea, o sea, lo que ha hecho—

-          Sí, pero, qué idea—

-          Poción del sueño. En cápsulas. –se dio unos segundos para intentar comprenderle. No lo logró.

-          No te sigo…

-          Eo ha hecho esferas de tierra que alteran la temperatura del agua según sus necesidades. Sustituyamos agua por una forma en vapor de la pócima del sueño. –fruncía ella el ceño.

-          ¿Se puede hacer eso? –hasta lo que conocía, esa mezcla solo existía en formato líquido. Teren no parecía verle problema.

-          Todo es ponerse. –le quitó la lavanda.

-          Pero, Teren… -creía ver por dónde iba.- ¿Qué pretendes hacer con eso?

-          Puede servir para las defensas. –regresaban al aula. Eo prestaba atención de nuevo.- Preparar la esfera para que cuando se lance, o aterrice, no lo sé, expulse el vapor. –Storm frunció el ceño.

-          Suena muy… -simple. Básico. Sencillo. Teren asentía, animándola a hablar.- De novatos, no sé—

-          Exacto. –celebraba con una sonrisa, dejando toda la mesa empantanada de cosas. Fue a por un caldero.- Cuanto más sencillo sea, más fácil es de que resulte.

-          ¿Estás seguro? Porque me he pasado entrenando mi tiempo aprendiendo encantamientos bien raros y—

-          Y eso es exactamente lo que ellos esperan. Pero no se esperan una bomba somnífera que les deje adormilados y nos permita a alguno acercarnos y llevárnoslos. –Storm se insistía en verle el uso.- No digo de sustituir lo que hacemos, pero tener esto en la recámara puede ser un aliado para capturar a alguno. No hay nada malo en probar ¿no? –claramente, no. La chica negó.- Pues manos a la obra.

-          ¿Me estás diciendo que yo –Eo se intentaba erguir.- te he dado una idea? –Teren sonreía.

-          Y gracias a la Alquimia. –estaba espléndido. Fue a ella y besó su sien.- ¿Ves? Si es que se te dan genial los elementos. –aún incrédula, echó mano de su pequeña bomba de calor y la observó intentando encontrarle el misterio. No lo consiguió ni entonces ni después y, al verles tan liados, optó mejor por dejarles trabajar.

Storm llegó tarde a clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas sin que esto le importase lo más mínimo a la Profesora Hasel. La maestra, que como prueba de antes de Navidades les había llevado al lago a distinguir peces según su reacción al sonido, la aceptó sin problema pese al retraso a sabiendas que la chica no iba a fracasar en su prueba.

Nadie lo hizo, en realidad. El examen fue más que satisfactorio y gracias a los resultados el almuerzo se dio en armonía. Solo entonces Ysera puso actualizar a sus amigas en sus intentos por dar con el director de Hogwarts, siendo estos un fracaso estrepitoso. Losnedahl no había aparecido por ningún lado, así que la charla seguía siendo algo pendiente para ella.

No quería hablar mucho del tema sin haber conseguido la reunión con el director antes, así que cuando hubo terminado de cenar, se puso en pie y marchó hacia el aula de Aparición. Ese día tocaba en la biblioteca, y según les había dicho Rannier el día de su graduación, no duraría mucho. Con solo un día lectivo antes de las vacaciones, era inútil empezar cualquier temario o materia si no se iba a dar una continuidad,  por lo que una reunión clandestina en la segunda planta de la biblioteca era más que suficiente.

Ysera volvía a ser la última en llegar, a su sorpresa, aunque como siempre solía pasar, no llegaba tarde como tal. Rannier la invitó a tomar asiento, y para alegría suya Damen esperaba con una silla desocupada su llegada. Se dejó caer sobre el asiento para permitir que la clase comenzase. Esa sonrisa que se le había pintado al sentirse recibida por el muchacho se esfumó tan rápido como había llegado al comprobar que el cuello de Damen volvía a estar marcado. Tragó saliva y miró al lado, a la cabeza de la mesa en donde Rannier tomaba la palabra.

-          Como os comenté hace tiempo, a partir de enero lo que os enseñaré es el poder de la Legeremancia y la Oclumancia. Este último es un milagro que me lo permitiesen con la reapertura de la escuela, porque antes no se enseñaba, pero no le encuentro sentido a enseñaros a penetrar una mente si no os puedo enseñar a protegeros de ello. Y siempre que hay penetración, tiene que haber protección. –Damen soltó una risa por lo bajo que de seguido se contagió al resto. A su sorpresa, Rannier no había pensado sus palabras. Ahora ya lo hacía.- Sí, a eso mismo me refiero, Damen. –dio una palmada que intentó interrumpir. No estaba preparado para iniciar la clase.- Antes de que se me olvide, espero que no os moleste que de ahora en adelante os llame por vuestro nombre. Estáis graduados, sabéis hacer lo mismo que yo ya, no tiene sentido la palabrería protocolaria que tanto detesto. Aunque tengáis apellidos muy bonitos, me dan igual. –nadie protestó. Ahora sí, juntó sus palmas y cuatro libros aparecieron frente a cada alumno.- No vamos a entrar en materia, pero os doy ya el material. Son ejemplares de la biblioteca, tratadlos bien, podéis echarles ya un vistazo, pero no nos pondremos con ellos hasta la siguiente clase. Pasad unas felices fiestas con vuestra familia, yo me voy al Caribe lejos de la mía, odio la Navidad. –no sabían si despedirse o no al verle tan dispuesto. Quedaron a medio camino cuando Rannier ya se había esfumado.

-          Una clase interesantísima. –Hellen ironizó, bromista. Cogió su libro y se puso en pie. Como siempre, Christopher adoptaba la iniciativa ajena como la suya propia para poner los pies en polvorosa. Y ahora Ysera ya no tenía a donde mirar que no fuesen las marcas de Damen.

-          Cada vez se te marcan más…-de primeras, Damen no entendía la referencia. Hasta había pensado en iniciar otra conversación antes de que Ysera abriese la boca. El gesto de la chica y sus ojos clavados en su cuello sirvieron de explicación. Como siempre, Damen se subió el cuello de la camisa.- Aunque las tapes, ya las he visto… -lamentó ella.

-          Lo sé. Pero tal vez así dejas de mirarlas. –con vergüenza, retiró el gesto.

-          Lo siento.

-          No pasa nada. ¿Cómo estás?

-          ¿Y tú? Ayer no diste señales de vida…

-          Tuve que ir a casa.

-          ¿A casa? ¿En serio? ¿En pleno día?

-          Sí. –no daba mucha información.

-          Supongo que no me vas a decir a qué…

-          No es interesante. Cosas de familia.

-          Las cosas de familia cuando son de tu familia no son muy agradables… -confesó. Damen giró el rostro hacia ella.

-          Hablábamos de las vacaciones, si te sirve. Nada de descuartizarte a ti ni a nadie. –Ysera alzó una ceja al ver su ofensa. No respondió.- Perdona.

-          Da igual… No debí decir eso.

-          Dejemos de hablar de mi familia ¿Vale?

-          ¿Puedo insistir un poco más? Tengo varias preguntas atrasadas y algunas van relacionadas. –ahora el que alzaba una ceja sorprendido era él. Al menos lo hacía calmado, y con media sonrisa.

-          ¿Aún estamos con esas? ¿Cuántas me debes tú a mí entonces?

-          No es mi culpa si nunca preguntas nada, pero yo no voy a perder el tiempo. Así que. –se perfiló en el asiento de frente a él.- Primera pregunta… -él puso los ojos en blanco, sonriendo.- ¿Cómo es tu relación con tu madre?

-          ¿En serio? ¿Esa es tu pregunta?

-          De lo poco que vi no era muy similar a la que tenías con tu padre…

-          ¿Y cómo era la que tenía con mi padre?

-          No muy agradable, no si el encantador de tu hermano tenía que defenderte. –la sonrisa que Damen tenía se fue borrando. La disimuló en un gesto tímido.- Sin embargo tu madre parecía muy cariñosa. Hasta que me deseó la muerte con la mirada, al menos.

-          Mi madre siempre ha sido un apoyo para mí, sí. –comenzó.- Mi padre siempre se ha esperado que salga a mi hermano, en todo, y yo pues… como que estoy bastante distante a ese deseo. Pero mi madre siempre me ha ayudado, y respetado, sobre todo. Sin ella y mi hermano la convivencia con mi padre habría sido insufrible.

-          No voy a negarte la posibilidad de que tu madre haya sido buena criándote, pero espero que entiendas que me cueste ver ese lado en tu hermano. Ya sabes, ayer mandó a un colega suyo a intentar matarme… -no iba a intentar negárselo, así que asintió.

-          Ya te he dicho que mi relación con Alexander es complicada, pero siempre que puede es un buen hermano.

-          El problema es cuando no puede. –entrecomilló. Damen volvió a asentir.- Te vi muy cercano a ella, el poco rato que estuve a vuestro lado… Después de ver cómo te trató tu padre, ver a tu madre fue gratificante. Hasta que puso los ojos en mí, insisto. –Damen rio triste.

-          Amo a mi madre, la quiero tanto como quiero a Alexander, pero sí, al igual que mi hermano, comparten esa ideología que les hace no mirarte con cariño, digamos.

-          En fin…-tras un breve silencio, cambió de tema por el bien común.- ¿Y qué te deparan las vacaciones? Dices que hablasteis de eso.

-          Nada, que nos vamos el lunes.

-          Vaya, y para eso te tienes que ir de Hogwarts y perderte clases. –Damen rio.

-          Fue una quedada familiar, eso es todo.

-          ¿Y a dónde iréis? Dame envidia, que yo me quedo aquí…

-          Mis padres tienen una casa es Noruega, iremos allí.

-          ¿Es allí a donde me llevaste cuando me besaste? –tan de la nada que no supo cómo reaccionar. Al menos Ysera no lo había dicho en voz alta y no tenía que preocuparse de que nadie les oyese. Esperaba.

-          ¿Perdón?

-          Era lo otro que quería preguntarte. A dónde me llevaste… Cuando nos aparecimos y, bueno. –a Ysera no le molestó que Damen se tomase su tiempo para responder, aunque se sintió extraña al ver como que el chico tenía que hacer memoria.- ¿No lo recuerdas?

-          Sí, es solo que… -se encogía de hombros.- No es Noruega, no. Es al lado de San Petersburgo.

-          Oh… -esperó algo más.

-          Solíamos ir allí cuando Alexander y yo éramos pequeños. Es la vieja casa de vacaciones. Hace años que no vamos allí, no todos juntos al menos. –aún en silencio, le escuchaba.- Mis padres ya no van, ni mi hermano. Yo a veces voy, si quiero estar solo. Supongo que fue lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza, y acabamos allí. –Ysera asintió. Siguió en silencio por si Damen se extendía algo más, pero el muchacho no parecía cómodo con la conversación. Ysera prefirió disculparse.

-          No debería hablar de esto, lo siento.

-          ¿Qué? No, no, no es eso, es solo que—

-          No quiero agobiarte, simplemente tenía curiosidad. Lo siento. –y puesto que insistía, Damen asintió quitándole el pesar.- No sé si lo sabes, pero… -de nuevo intentó cambiar de tema.- Ayer Agrerta nos propuso un plan. –frunció él el ceño.

-          Tengo miedo.

-          No seas bobo…-reía ella.- Después de vacaciones, y puesto que no nos ha mandado ningún trabajo ni nada, ha propuesto hacer una visita al mundo Muggle. –le dio un toque fantasioso a la descripción.- En plan, todos juntos, como una excursión. Pasar un día sin magia. –esperaba la reacción que obtuvo. Cero entusiasmo en el rostro de Damen.- Imaginaba que no te haría mucha ilusión.

-          No es ilusión, es que no sé si es buena idea que yo me apunte a esas cosas.

-          Darrow y Teren irán.

-          Y por si necesitaba algún motivo más… -asentía. Ysera rio.

-          Lo decía para lo contrario, idiota… Ellos sirven de protección.

-          No les quito mérito, pero creo que me sé proteger solo ¿eh?

-          Hablando de proteger… -vio el hueco y lo tomó.- Eo y yo queremos dar otro entrenamiento antes de las vacaciones. –por el gesto del chico, Ysera asumió que no parecía muy contento con la idea.

-          ¿En serio? ¿No tuviste bastante con lo de ayer?

-          Precisamente por lo de ayer quiero seguir con ello. No van a dejar de atacarme igualmente ¿no? pues al menos estar preparada. –Damen suspiró con pereza.- Habíamos pensado que mañana por la mañana estaría bien. –le dio vueltas a la propuesta.

-          Mi hermano no estará por aquí, así que si queréis hacer algo, ha de ser por la mañana, sí.

-          Genial.

-          Sí, una maravilla. Qué ganas tengo de volver a darte ideas.

-          No es por eso, ay, mira, déjalo. –le dio un empujón. Él rio.- Ya no te pregunto lo otro que te quería preguntar.

-          Vaya, gracias. Buenas noticias al final ¡au! –de nuevo le empujaba.- ¿Qué quieres que diga, eres tú la que—

-          Me porto bastante bien contigo, no soy cruel con las preguntas, no te quejes.

-          No, para nada. –ironizó. Esa vez cogió a Ysera de la mano antes de que se dispusiese a empujarle.- Para, al final te tiro de la silla. –le sacó la lengua.- Va, qué querías preguntar.

-          No sé si ahora te lo mereces.

-          ¿Merecerme? Ahora me intrigas…

-          ¿Has leído el tablón de anuncios esta mañana? En la Sala Común.

-          ¿Hay que leer lo que hay colgado normalmente? Porque pensé que era decorativo. –Ysera rio.

-          Deberías, sí, a veces tu hermano deja cosas maravillosas.

-          Seguramente…

-          Era un cartel promocional, más o menos. Por lo visto el día 31 hay una fiesta en el castillo, para los que nos quedamos, celebrar la entrada de año, un baile, y eso.

-          Ah, sí… -con resquemor.- Suelen hacerlo, tengo entendido.

-          No parece llamar mucho tu atención… -con cierta pena, comentó. Él se encogía de hombros.

-          No mucho, la verdad. No me van las fiestas, y menos con alumnos y profesores alrededor. –Ysera se acordó de Storm.- Además, no estoy, así que me da igual.

-          Oh… -la chica bajó la mirada, a sus manos. Había empezado a toqueteárselas al sacar el tema. Él la miraba dudoso.

-          ¿Oh? ¿Qué pasa?

-          Nada. Bueno… -se encogió de hombros.- Es una tontería, pensé que era obvio, o sea, no te lo estaba contando como dato informativo, vaya. –Damen seguía atento.- Era por si querías que fuésemos, nada más.

-          Ah… -se sentía ciertamente estúpido en ese instante.- Ya, bueno… Ya te digo, no estoy aquí por entonces, pero supongo que podría volver antes. Es solo que no creo que sea buena idea…

-          Sí, suponía que dirías eso. –con media sonrisa de lástima.- Solo lo decía porque imagino que no habrá casi nadie, sobre todo de nuestro grado y, bueno. No sé. Lo vi como el único momento para estar juntos. –Damen fue a hablar, así que Ysera le paró los pies.- No, oye, no digas nada, es mi culpa. Sé que no está bien, tú y yo no tenemos nada y es arriesgar mucho, no debería haberlo propuesto. –se arrepentía de haber sacado el tema, tanto que suplicó  al planeta que la tragase la tierra al verse ahora inmersa en un silencio sumamente incómodo.

-          Oye… -Damen buscaba ahora su mano, sorprendiéndola. Aún tenía reciente el cómo el chico se había soltado de ella el día anterior y eso le había llevado a intentar mantener contacto con él de cualquier manera. Le miró con ese asombro camuflado en la mirada.- Si puedo venir, vendré ¿vale? Te lo prometo.

-          No quiero que sea un problema—

-          No lo será.

Pese a su palabra, no quiso contar con ello en ningún momento. Aunque fuese en soledad, Ysera asistiría al baile con tal de no quedarse encerrada en la Sala Común de Slytherin. Había pensado muchas veces en días recientes el qué hacer una vez Storm se marchase. Según Eo, ella y Darrow también estarían fuera de Hogwarts para las fiestas de Navidad, así que su única esperanza era que Teren siguiese por allí. Sin embargo, ni contaba con ello ni lo esperaba como una solución placentera, pues ni él ni Darrow habían tenido intención en hablarla aún.

Por no tentar a la mala suerte, se guardó consigo la conversación con Damen a excepción de la información respecto al entrenamiento. Aprovechó el primer minuto que vio a Eo de camino a Adivinación para ponerle al día y, tras ello, ninguna volvió a sacar el tema para evitar escuchas ajenas.

A esas alturas, era irónico que Damen diese clase a ambas chicas pero que Storm en cambio pasase su hora libre montaba en una escoba. Al menos, era difícil de comprender para cualquiera que supiese de la situación. Pero así se daba, y Storm dejaba pasar el tiempo sobre la escoba en su clase de vuelo sin nada mejor que hacer que comerse la cabeza ante la amenaza inminente por parte de los puristas.

Tras haber conseguido crear las bombas soporíferas con Teren, su preparación para la defensa había concluido. Al menos su compañero poco le había podido aportar nuevo en referencia al ataque, más allá sobre la localización. Se rumoreaba Hungría, una familia de Budapest con una hija en segundo de juvenil, en la casa azul. Parecía que Alexander había empezado a tomar devoción por la casa de Teren y que sus ataques se centraban recientemente en familias de Ravenclaw, y eso era una idea que no tranquilizaba a nadie del grupo.

También era de extrañar que los puristas estuviesen planeando un ataque como tal cuando tras el asesinato de los Stringer, la idea principal de Alexander había sido la de seguir con las desapariciones. Aun así, nadie se iba a andar con idealismos e iban a seguir las pistas a rajatabla. No era el momento de arriesgar.

Y por ello Storm no podía estar más disgustada. Sentía que perdía el tiempo, quería seguir perfeccionando su técnica para no ser un objetivo tan sencillo de cara a Alexander. Si el de Slytherin quería hacerla daño para herir a su vez a Darrow, quería estar lista para defenderse. Pese a que Darrow lo simplificase con la simple decisión de mantenerla lejos.

Por un instante pensó en Ysera y comprendió su angustia. La que debía sentir al verse alejada de todo por Darrow y a la vez carente de preparación para nada. Al menos Storm había decidido por sí misma estar en el Eje y se le había permitido. Su amiga en cambio no tuvo ningún tipo de licencia de entrada.

Era incapaz de concentrarse sobre la escoba sin dejar de pensar en lo arriesgado que era acudir a la siguiente defensa. Sus conocimientos la habían salvado la vez anterior, pero solo en una primera tanda. Sabía que ni Darrow habría podido salvarla de Alexander en aquel descampado, y que fue Teren el motivo por el cual tanto ella como el de Gryffindor respiraban a día de hoy.

A sorpresa suya, Darrow respiraba demasiado cerca de ella. Al menos más cerca de lo que esperaba tenerle. En uno de sus vuelos de aros a aros, comprobó que el capitán del equipo rival estaba en el centro del campo, mirando al cielo y siguiendo si estela. Habría querido ignorarle, fingir que no estaba allí, pero le era imposible concentrarse con el ausente, y mucho más con él presente. Decidió bajar.

-          Tenéis el campo para dentro de media hora. –sabía que Gryffindor entrenaba esa tarde, por eso había acudido la hora de antes y no recibir así ninguna excusa. Darrow asentía, de brazos cruzados.

-          Sí, pero imaginé que estarías aquí.

-          Y no tenías nada mejor que hacer que venir a molestarme, supongo.

-          Teren me ha dicho lo que habéis hecho antes, no deberías estar de tan mal humor, son buenas noticias—

-          ¿Verdad? Cuando Alexander intente lanzarme una maldición imperdonable le mandaré una bomba de baño efervescente que le dejará dormidito cual bebé en una cuna. Perfectamente equiparable. –Darrow rio. Se molestó en el acto al escucharle.- Qué quieres.

-          No sabía si te vería luego, he de ir a hablar con tu madre antes de que anochezca, así que prefería venir a verte en persona.

-          Sigo sin saber para qué, si solo quieres verme, busca una foto mía y llévala en el bolsillo. –Darrow rio. Volvió a molestarse. Estaba irritada.

-          Quería decirte que mañana, salvo emergencia –entrecomilló.- tengo antes del almuerzo libre. –Storm frunció el ceño.

-          Espero que no me estés proponiendo una cita, porque tengo una escoba y puedo atizarte con ella. –volvió a reír. Cada vez más sonoramente. Esa vez Storm no se ofendió, más bien se sonrojó.

-          No, no es una cita. Esa me la curraré un poco mejor. –ahora sí sintió sus mejillas arder.- Podemos entrenar, si quieres. Mañana, digo. –le habría sorprendido menos la cita.

-          ¿Qué? –se lo demostró. Darrow en parte lo esperaba.

-          Teren me ha montado una buena por no seguir entrenándote, y Klapp también insiste en que te necesitamos por allí porque, según él, solo tú eres capaz de darme un guantazo cuando lo merezco sin sentirte mal. Lo que es mentira porque te aseguro que él me lo daría también y no se cortaría ni un pelo… -dudaba. Luego se concentró de nuevo.- En fin. Que tienen razón, y te necesitamos en esto. No tiene sentido que te quisiese a mi lado si ahora pretendo echarte de ahí. –Storm bajó la mirada, manteniendo orgullo aún.- Es solo que no quiero que esperes el mismo trato que los demás. –alzó los ojos. Eso no lo comprendió de primeras.- Cada uno es responsable de sus actos una vez nos ponemos en marcha, y yo sé lo que hago al igual que el resto, pero no te voy a dejar hacer ninguna tontería.

-          ¿Llamas tontería el salvar tu vida? –Darrow suspiró una risa.

-          Sí, claramente.

-          Entendemos de manera muy diferente el concepto tontería, entonces.

-          ¿Tú crees? Porque yo creo que lo vemos igual. –Storm se agarraba a su escoba como estabilizante.- Tú ves una tontería que te salve, yo veo otra que me salves a mí. –se miraban, sin decir nada.- Lo que me hace suponer que somos ambos igual de idiotas. Así que en el fondo hacemos buen equipo. –se molestó de nuevo, ahora con ella misma, por dejar escapar media sonrisa al suelo.- Pero para eso te entreno, para que ninguno tengamos que llegar a hacer estupideces. –recuperó sus ojos.- Yo no pongo mi vida en peligro y tú no pones en peligro la tuya.

-          Salvo cuando el peligro viene por proteger la vida del otro.

-          Intento buscarle una solución ¿vale? Deja de sacarle pegas al plan. –ahora rio más vivamente ella.- En fin… mañana, al mediodía.

-          Sí… -de nuevo, su corazón latía con mayor frecuencia, pero con una energía muy diferente a la que la movía sobre la escoba. La que él la transmitía.

-          Pero no te pases de lista, Teren me ha dado una de esas pelotas que habéis hecho y no dudaré en lanzártela y dejarte tirada en el suelo si así evito que te rebeles. –Storm rio.

-          ¿Pretendes usar contra mí un arma que he ayudado a fabricar?

-          ¿Para que dejes de arriesgar tu vida por tonterías? –se autodefinía como tal.- Storm, pensaba que ya habías aceptado que si he de morir para que tú vivas, lo iba a hacer. Así que, sí, siento desilusionarte, pero ese somnífero me supone incluso menos esfuerzo.

-          Entonces prefiero que lo uses a que te uses a ti mismo. –confesó.

-          Y eso, siento decirte, no depende de ti.


	54. Chapter 54

Se olía que algo pasaba, podía sentirlo en el ambiente. Aunque, para ser sinceros, a esas alturas era demasiado evidente, sobre todo viendo el percal que quedaba en Hogwarts.

La Navidad había llegado de manera oficial, gran parte de los alumnos del grado joven abandonaban el castillo para acudir con sus familias y lo mismo sucedía en el adulto, aunque en menor medida. El Gran Comedor estaba prácticamente vacío a la hora de desayunar. Solo el árbol navideño decoraba junto a la mesa de profesores y el cielo decoraba un poco la vista con su nevada ya, al fin, controlada para no congelar a los asistentes.

Eo no esperó a que nadie llegase para ir a desayunar a su mesa. Ysera y Storm normalmente eran las últimas en llegar los sábados por la mañana, y su hermano… bueno, esa parte final de la semana el dar con él era un milagro. Entre entrenamientos de Gryffindor y sus constantes idas y venidas, Darrow estaba casi siempre en paradero desconocido. Si no fuese porque a Teren sí le veía, Eo habría asumido que lo que fuese que estaba sucediendo, ya se estaba dando de pleno. Y el de Ravenclaw fue también esa mañana su síntoma de cierta tranquilidad.

Alzó la mano cuando le vio entrar leyendo un libro. El chico caminaba esquivando a un grupo de chicas de su misma casa que salían hacia el pasillo como si fuese con la vista alzada. Tan acostumbrado a caminar con un libro en las manos, el evitar darse un tortazo contra alguien era ya pan comido.

-          ¡Teren! –sin gritar mucho, llamó su atención para que de alguna forma, el muchacho dejase de leer y leer. Este lo hizo de un brinco, tal vez Eo no acertaba en la forma. No era buena idea alarmarle en un fin de semana que se avecinaba tan ajetreado. Teren fue a Hufflepuff.- Perdona, es que ibas tan concentrado…

-          Sí, ando leyendo… -se sentó frente a ella respondiendo lo obvio y le enseñó el libro antes de dejarlo al lado. Era un libro de pociones.

-          ¿Qué hay dentro que sea tan interesante?

-          Busco remedios contra las bombas que hemos creado, las somníferas.

-          Ah, sí, mi brillante idea. –Teren rio.

-          Sí, tu idea.

-          Era broma ¿eh? Yo no—

-          No lo es, se me ocurrió por ti, así que, gracias.

-          ¿Son de verdad útiles? Quiero decir…Y si se cae y explota, o si la lanzan mal y mi hermano acaba dormido en medio de una lluvia de hechizos—

-          Por eso estaba buscando información en el libro. Está todo controlado, no te preocupes.

-          Si no, la culpa es tuya, a mí que nadie me diga nada… -Teren rio.

-          Descuida. –con el libro ya a su derecha, Teren empezó a poner cosas en su plato. Un poco de pan, de jamón dulce, algo de queso, y una buena mezcla de frutas. Un surtido variado para cargar fuerzas. Algo que no solía hacer. Eo no lo pasó por alto

-          Para qué tanta energía… -Teren frunció el ceño.- Normalmente no desayunas más que una tostada con aceite.

-          Me he despertado con hambre. –mintió. Eo alzó una ceja.

-          Vaya, no sabía que ahora ibas a formar parte de las defensas. –con una uva a medio lanzar a la boca, Teren frenó. Sin ánimo.

-          No voy a ir a las defensas… No si no se me requiere, al menos.

-          Puestos así… siempre se te requiere.

-          Ya sabes a lo que me refiero—

-          Cuándo… -con esa palabra servía para preguntar. Teren seguía sin gana alguna de hablar del tema, y menos con ella. Pero tampoco podía ocultarle nada.

-          Puede que hoy.

-          ¿¡Hoy!? –pese al haber solo dos días en el fin de semana, Eo esperaba que ninguno fuese la respuesta. Su pecho comenzó a latir a la velocidad inversa a la que se le permití respirar. Teren asintió.- Pero…

-          No es seguro. Me ha avisado antes Violetta, pero quién sabe. Con las fiestas es todo más complicado.

-          Oh, sí, pobre Alexander, que el niño tendrá que ir a comprar los regalos de Navidad, no vaya a ser que se quede sin la Barbie asesina para su serpiente—

-          Eo… -la chica respiró, ahora sí, con lentitud.- Las cosas son como son, no podemos cambiarlas. –no quería asentirle. Era como dar por aceptado algo a lo que se negaba.- Intenta no pensar en ello.

-          ¿Me estás recomendando en serio algo así? Porque a estas alturas deberías saber que es la cosa más inútil que me puedes llegar a decir. –bajó el gesto con una sonrisa triste que dedicó a plato. En efecto, no contaba con que esas palabras ayudasen a Eo.- ¿Es por eso por lo que mi hermano no está aquí ahora? –Teren no necesitó girarse a Gryffindor a comprobar su ausencia. Rara vez entraba él por la puerta del comedor sin Darrow al lado.

-          Estará con Klapp y los demás. No puede separar se de ellos en caso de tener que irse. –percibió la angustia en el pecho de la chica desde el otro lado de la mesa.- De hecho he de buscar a Storm y decirle lo mismo…

-          Podríais prohibírselo de nuevo. Al menos es una preocupación menos. –volvió él a sonreír con lamento. No quería seguir hablando de eso con Eo, dio gracias por que ella tampoco.- En fin… Mañana nos vamos a casa. Si mi hermano sobrevive, claro. –ignoró esa última parte.

-          Os vendrá bien desconectar un poco.

-          ¿Desconectar? ¿De verdad piensas que mi hermano desconecta? ¿O mi madre? Teren, que eres ya de la familia, no me vengas con esas. –el chico rio ahora. Luego, negó. Estaba en lo cierto.- Sería más fácil si estuvieses tú… -dejó aparcado el gesto cómico para mirarla, observar su tristeza.- Darrow ya te ha insistido suficiente así que yo solo te lo diré una vez más… -se encogió un poco hacia delante para alcanzar su mano.- Ven con nosotros, no pases la Navidad solo… -Eo tenía razón. Darrow se lo había pedido demasiadas veces desde el comienzo del mes, y todas y cada una de ellas habían sido ofertas rechazadas. Esta vez no iba a cambiar el resultado, y aun así que Eo se lo pidiese le hacía dudar. Pero negó, firme.

-          No quiero celebrar nada, no quiero darle importancia a esta semana. Prefiero quedarme y trabajar un poco.

-          Pero Teren, no puedes—

-          Os quiero, Eo, pero estar en tu casa, con tu familia, solo me hará recordar que yo ya no tengo una. –fue tajante. A la chica no le quedaron palabras que decir.- Prefiero quedarme. –insistió.- Adelantar cosas del Eje, estudiar, ponerme al día… Intentar no pensar en que mis padres han sido asesinados, y a la vez no olvidarme de ello nunca para intentar evitar que otros pasen por lo mismo. –Le otorgó un silencio merecido tras sus palabras al no saber tampoco cómo hablar sin romper en llanto. Cada vez que Teren hacía referencia a lo ocurrido, en cada momento en el que los ojos claros del chico se perdían en un recuerdo, en la visión… Era como si Teren perdiese años de vida y ella no sabía cómo recuperárselos. Apretó su mano, rodeándole la suya. Lo que daría por poder aliviarle el dolor, por al menos ser capaz de hacerle viajar a un mundo en el cual el pesar no le sacudiese tanto. Captó sus ojos.

-          Prométeme que nos avisarás si necesitas algo. –él asintió, más bien por dejar el tema. La chica le insistió apretando de nuevo sus dedos entre los suyos.- Prométemelo…

-          Lo prometo. –usó la palabra.- ¿Cuándo volveréis? –cambió de tema sutilmente. Volvió a centrar la atención en los hermanos, para así ignorar a un lado la angusta que le recorría ahora la garganta en forma de llanto. La ahogó y escuchó a Eo.

-          Obviamente volveremos para tu cumpleaños. Eso no te vamos a dejar pasarlo solo. –no le quedó otra que sonreírle con sutileza. Eo era tan cabezota como Darrow, sin duda era inútil pedirles que no regresasen a Hogwarts para su vigesimosexto cumpleaños.- Además… -achinó levemente la mirada en reacción a que Eo le soltase la mano. Lo hizo con cierta vergüenza.- Hay fiesta de año nuevo en el castillo. Me vendría bien un poco de distracción. –no le miraba. Y esa actitud solo provocaba que Teren se esforzase demasiado en no reír. Sabía a qué se refería y qué pretendía. Optó por seguirle el juego.

-          Algo he leído, sí. –enrolló una loncha de jamón y se la llevó a la boca. No miraba a Eo ya. Ahora en cambio la chica no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-          ¿Irás? –se notaban las dudas enmascaradas en la palabra. Teren de nuevo, mantuvo la boca serena.

-          No sé. ¿Tú? –alzó ahora sí los ojos. No podía evitarlo. Se llenó la boca con más jamón para no reír al ver que Eo parecía dolida.

-          Pues… Claro, o sea, te he dicho que quiero ir… -él asintió.- Que se puede ir sola, pero… Me gustaría ir tal vez acompañada. –dejó caer. Teren volvió a asentir, fingiendo. Luego bajó la vista al plato y se lanzó a la boca taquitos de queso. Eo frunció el ceño.- ¿No vas a decir nada?

-          ¿Eh? –de nuevo vista al frente. Actuaba de maravilla. Se encogió de hombros.- ¿Qué quieres que diga? Seguro que encuentras a alguien con quien ir. –la falsa amabilidad ya molestaba a una Eo que no esperaba ese camino. Y al chico cada vez le costaba más no reír así que, una impaciente Eo que le veía el humor en la comisura de los labios, no lo permitió más.

-          Tal vez le pregunto a alguien, sí. –él asentía.- A alguien de mi casa, hay bastante chico mono. –de nuevo el gesto, como si no le importase.- Tal vez le pregunto a Klapp. –dejó la comida a medio camino. Ahora la que no quería sonreírse era ella al ver su éxito.

-          A Klapp.

-          Sí.

-          Por qué a Klapp.

-          ¿Por qué a Klapp? ¿Le has visto? Está tremendo, ir con eso al baile ha de ser maravilloso. Además, tengo entendido que anda buscando darse una alegría ahora que Sarah le ha dado calabazas, así que—

-          Vale. Voy contigo. Cállate. –Eo mordió su labio ayudándose de ello para fingir la seriedad.- Sabes que iba a ir, no hacía falta ir tan lejos.

-          No quería arriesgar.

-          Pues dímelo directamente ¿por qué he de pedírtelo yo?

-          Porque eres tú el que no quiere tener nada conmigo, no quiero presionarte. –Teren puso los ojos en blanco.

-          Y dale con eso…

-          ¿Ves? Si es que te alteras muy pronto. Solo he dicho que—

-          Vale, vale. Que vamos juntos, fin de la conversación. –se dio ahora sí Eo la libertad de reír un poco, sacándole el mismo gesto a él que, sin poder evitarlo, se contagiaba de su sonrisa. No le había dado vueltas a la fiesta por el nulo interés que le producía, pero había asumido que tendría que hacer acto de presencia y más si tanto Eo como Darrow acudían. Y no había dudado ni un solo momento en que lo haría acompañado de la chica, aunque no fuese en la situación idónea.

Agradecía que Eo se tomase con tanta paciencia lo que ambos sentían y el cómo lo unían. Aún no se veía capaz de estar con ella, con tanto peligro y tantos horrores ahí fuera apuntándoles de lleno. Y aun así se moría de ganas de poder sentirla cerca, de besarla sin preocuparse por las circunstancias, de coger su mano y no soltarla… de sentir la paz que ella le transmitía en cada momento del día y de saber con ello que esta no se iba a esfumar. Que Eo estaba a su lado a pesar de todo.

No le quedaba otra que conformase con el apoyo incondicional de la chica pese a mantener solo una amistad. Entre sus objetivos quedaba el conseguir de la situación social algo lo suficientemente estable como para que esta pudiese subir de escalón. Y eso pasaba por su dedicación.

Tenía las ideas claras, y en parte no habría podido irse con los Brice ni de haber querido. Quería de verdad avanzar en sus proyectos, encerrarse en la sede más de lo que acostumbraba para que a la vuelta de vacaciones nada les pillase por sorpresa. En parte no estaba solo en la idea, sabía que todos los estudiantes parte del Eje estaban también en plenos preparativos antes de la marcha, ya no solo para lo que se les avecinaba ese fin de semana, sino para las posibles alertas. Teren quedaba como el mensajero oficial una vez más de cualquier aviso que pudiese llegarles con las vacaciones en marcha. Y muchos de ellos habían aceptado, sin una mísera duda, el estar disponibles fuese cual fuese el momento de solicitud. Entre ellos, obvio, Darrow.

Nadie había dado con él en el Gran Comedor a la hora del desayuno, más que nada porque el chico había acudido a la apertura de puertas a coger algo rápido y así acudir al séptimo piso a entrenar con Storm. Sabía que la chica no habría ido a desayunar por la hora de quedada que habían establecido, y eso le hizo acudir con provisiones.

-          Vaya, gracias. –el chico le entregaba un poco de pan y jamón. Y una manzana.- Luego me lo como—

-          Ahora. –no le iba a esperar de humor. No al menos desde su llegada. La alegría de Darrow solía ser innata, pero en días como aquel había que sacarla poco a poco.- No voy a entrenar contigo si no has comido antes.

-          Sí, profesor Brice. –saludo militar antes de llevarse el pan a la boca. De normal, Darrow le habría reído el comentario pero, como Storm imaginaba, no hubo gesto alegre en su rostro.- Imagino que no he de separarme mucho de ti hoy… -preguntaba. Él entendió el mensaje.

-          Yo te sirvo de poco, no me puedo aparecer, no te olvides. –tendía a ello, a su sorpresa.

-          ¿Y qué harás tú?

-          Voy a estar con Klapp, y Teren, si se deja ver. Normalmente es escurridizo antes de darnos el aviso. –asintió ella.

-          Iré con vosotros, si no te importa, pues.

-          ¿En serio? ¿Quieres aguantar una mañana entera a Klapp? –algo de humor al fin. Storm fue la que rio.

-          Es majo, al menos mantendrá las gracias antes de que el drama llegue.

-          Klapp bromea poco antes de una defensa.

-          Entonces no hay nada insoportable de él de lo que deba preocuparme. –se llevó más pan y jamón a la boca, ahora una mayor porción. Mientras ella comía, Darrow usaba la varita de Teren para hacer aparecer algunas mesas y recrear algunos escenarios. Por lo que Storm intuyó, su sesión no contaría con ninguna novedad. Más bien se dedicaría al perfeccionamiento y, en parte, lo agradecía. Cuando hubo terminado su desayuno y Darrow el suyo, ambos en silencio, comenzaron con la clase. Más escudos protectores, más manejo de sus tamaños, volúmenes y capacidades, algún que otro desarme avanzado y, para acabar, ataques directos que con suerte para Storm no tuvo que realizar contra Darrow. Y en parte agradecía que sus maniquíes sirviesen ese día porque, como esperaba, el chico no estaba del todo dispuesto a usar la magia. Maldijo por enésima vez tras no ser capaz de dar el resultado que quería a un hechizo explosivo. Storm de primeras le había animado en sus autodenominados errores, pero tras tantos fallos a ojos del chico, sabía que cualquier palabra era inútil.- ¿Quieres parar?

-          No… -volvía a apuntar a una mesa, quería ponerla en llamas, pero mantener su forma. Era la tercera vez que lo intentaba y siempre la acababa destrozando. Volvió a maldecir.

-          Darrow…

-          Estoy bien. –zanjó malhumorado.

-          No lo estás… ¿Qué te pasa? –veía demasiada rabia en su ser, demasiada maldad saliendo de su interior en forma de hechizo. Negó, como si leyese su mente.

-          Es la varita… -no había pensado en ello. Miró el arma que Darrow portaba, sorprendida.- Me cuesta hacerme a ella. Demasiado. Sobre todo en este tipo de encantamientos. No controlo la fuerza.

-          Es normal, no es tuya—

-          Ya, pero si tengo a un purista delante no voy a poder pedirle a la varita que me imagine siendo Teren.

-          Bueno, como mucho acabas desintegrando a uno de ellos. Eso no suena tan mal. –no esperaba hacerle reír, así que se sorprendió al conseguirlo. Sintió calor en su rostro que de primeras definió como asombro. Le cambió el nombre al motivo cuando se sintió ella misma sonreír.

-          No entra en mis planes, la verdad. Pero visto así, sí, no es tan preocupante. –volvió a intentarlo, varias veces, contra la misma mesa que recuperaba y destrozaba una y otra vez.- Quería pedirte un favor hoy.

-          ¿A mí? ¿Tú? –él frunció el ceño antes de reír.

-          ¿Qué pasa con que sea yo o seas tú? ¿No puedo pedirte favores?

-          Sí, sí, claro, es que me sorprende, nada más. –puso él los ojos en blanco.

-          En fin, no sé para qué me esfuerzo, sé que no me harás caso.

-          Qué me vas a pedir… -se lo veía venir.

-          En la defensa, sea cuando sea. No te separes de Klapp o de Marcus. Te diría de Claudia, normalmente es la más segura, pero tiende también a olvidarse de que no va sola y no sirve de—

-          Y esto me lo dices por… -iba al grano.

-          No puedo aparecerme, Storm. No puedo sacarte de ningún lado, no puedo protegerte si pasa algo—

-          Y otra vez con esas. –fingiendo agotamiento físico, se dejó caer en una silla. Él suspiraba.

-          Esto no va del tú me proteges y yo te protejo, Storm. Esto va muy en serio, hasta que me pueda aparecer, me muevo solo una vez lleguemos.

-          ¿Qué sentido tiene que tú te muevas solo? Precisamente tú, que no puedes aparecerte, alguien tendría que estar a tu lado—

-          Y puesto que tú tampoco puedes aparecerte, tú no serás ese alguien.

-          Vale, mira, ya veremos cómo se da la cosa. –era más de lo que la esperaba oír, así que quiso buscar mayor respuesta.- Pero deberías tener a alguien al lado, Darrow… -recordaba lo sucedido la última vez que ella no formó parte de la defensa, el cómo Alexander le había llevado a la locura y le había arrastrado entre apariciones hasta hacerle peligrar la vida. La angustia que sintió en su pecho le hizo parar de hablar por unos segundos. Agradeció que él mismo continuase.

-          Teren estará atento.

-          ¿Teren? ¿Vendrá?

-          No. Él debe estar aquí. O en la sede, vaya. Ahora más que nunca. Pero él vigilará que esté bien por si ha de ir.

-          A veces envidio esa conexión que tenéis creada en la mente, en serio… Otras da miedo, pero por lo general, me asombra. –él sonrió, perezoso.- ¿No es un poco peligroso? Que Teren…

-          Sí. De hecho dudo que Alexander no lo sospeche, sabiendo como sabe cuál es m situación con el Ministerio. Intentará capar la señal seguramente, pero hemos estado practicando. No debería ser problema.

-          ¿Practicar? ¿Cómo? ¿Con quién? –se imaginaba que hacía falta una tercera persona para intentar adentrarse en su mente. Darrow rio.

-          No preguntes tanto. Todo el Eje está siempre entrenando ¿recuerdas? Y hay gente muy poderosa en temas de mente, como Wansky, o el propio Losnedahl.

-          Vale, vale… Pues esperemos que funcione.

-          Y esperemos que tú no hagas tonterías. –la chica frunció el ceño.

-          Vuelves a llamar tonterías a salvarte la vida, imagino.

-          Vuelves a acertar.

-          Por Merlín, Darrow, cuándo vas a—

-          Storm, en serio, en otro momento haz lo que quieras, sé que eres cabezota y que—

-          Cabezota yo ¿y tú qué? porque—

-          Pero esta vez es diferente. Por mucho que me salves tú el pellejo nadie te va a salvar a ti. Morirás y moriré. De manera inútil tu muerte, por cierto, porque podrías evitarlo. Así que en serio—

-          ¿Podemos seguir con el entrenamiento?

-          Llevamos dos horas, yo creo que ya es suficiente. –Storm desorbitó los ojos.

-          ¿Dos horas? ¿En serio?

-          Diría que el tiempo pasa rápido cuando se disfruta, pero me da miedo el pensar que te gusta quemar cosas. –ella rio.

-          Hombre, es placentero—

-          Fin del entrenamiento, sí. –mientras ella reía, él fue a por su macuto.- Antes de irme, toma. –le dio dos saquitos color crema rodeados con un cordel rojo.

-          ¿Mi regalo de Navidad?

-          Me da que no. –reía él. Storm no quería desenvolver los paquetitos pero no le quedaba otra. Cuando lo hizo, no se sorprendió del resultado. Eran las bombas somníferas que había ayudado a Teren a construir.- Tenemos dos por persona. Teren estaba mirando alguna forma de realizar un contrahechizo o una protección.

-          ¿Por qué?

-          Porque se huele que somos unos torpes o unos inútiles y la lanzaremos estando demasiado cerca o teniendo a alguien amigo cerca. –claramente era un pensamiento del de Ravenclaw.

-          Y razón tiene…

-          Mucha. –lamentaban.- En fin, la idea es no llegar a usarlas salvo que se trate de cuestión de vida o muerte.

-          Vamos a una defensa, es cuestión de vida o—

-          Ya me entiendes, joder. –rio ella. Asintió.

-          Vale.

-          En fin, me voy. –se colgó el macuto con intenciones claras en marcharse.

-          Eh, pero que me iba a ir con vosotros—

-          Sí, pero yo me voy a duchar primero, no sé, sé que es una imagen increíble que te gustaría llevarte a la tumba en caso de morir en la defensa, pero, prefiero intimidad. –Storm puso los ojos en blanco. Se negó a reír.- Klapp andará por el comedor, iré para allá luego. Te veo por allí. –la guiñó un ojo sin mucha dedicación como forma de despedirse antes de dirigirse a la puerta y abandonarla tras ella. Cuando Storm quiso decir algo de vuelta, ya era demasiado tarde.

Optó también ella por la idea de darse una buena ducha caliente. Aún era pronto por la mañana, así que esperaba dar con Ysera entre las sábanas de su cama cuando fuese a por ropa limpia. Pero Ysera no estaba, sí lo hacían en cambio Harry y Cereal sobre la cama, ambos rodeando un pequeño cuenquito lleno de frutos secos que Ysera les había dejado para comer. Ambos pararon de engullir para observarla cuando cruzó la puerta, pero poco rato duraron prestándole atención debido al alto apetito que parecían tener. Se fue a duchar y esperó dar con su amiga una vez acudiese al comedor, pero, de nuevo, Ysera tampoco estaba por allí.

No le preocupó en absoluto, sobre todo al ver que Eo tampoco se encontraba en las amplias mesas, así que no le dedicó mucho tiempo a pensar en ellas y fue a reunirse con Klapp y otros dos chicos de Gryffindor con los que estaba.

En parte tenía razón. Ysera y Eo estarían juntas, como había llegado a pensar, lo que no imaginaba es que estarían entrenándose con Damen.

Desde hacía ya un buen rato, ambas muchachas habían acudido al encuentro con el chico para seguir perfeccionando su técnica. Hoy habían decidido avanzar un poco en cuanto a repertorio, dejando a un lado los escudos que ya parecían controlar y algunos ataques inmovilizadores para centrarse en algo más directo, que causase algún tipo de reacción más notoria. De primeras, Damen no había estado muy por la labor de enseñarles hechizos de ese tipo, así que tampoco es que les ofreciese una enciclopedia en cuanto a ellos. De todas formas, lo ofrecido por él fue más que suficiente para ambas chicas, que al cabo de poco más de dos horas acababan la sesión cogiendo aire.

-          Creo que deberíamos practicar sin varita, en plan, ejercicio. Correr, algo. –a Ysera le costaba hablar. Damen reía.

-          Eso habértelo pensado antes.

-          No te rías, recuerdo perfectamente cómo te costó correr al carruaje la primera noche. –él asintió.

-          Y mira cómo lo he remediado, ya no me verás agonizar.

-          ¿Cuándo narices entrenas? Nunca te veo.

-          Los entrenamientos de Quidditch son suficientes.

-          Pues yo voy a vuelo y no estoy en forma. –él rio, sin mucha maldad.

-          Porque intentar subirte a la escoba y levitar medio metro no te va a hacer tener abdominales, Ysera. –le sacó la lengua.

-          Ya vuelo más ¿vale? Ahora solo me falta coger el ritmo de la clase, pero por lo demás, ya planeo y todo. –él se sorprendió.

-          Vaya ¿y eso?

-          Alguien me animó a perderle el miedo a las alturas. –había aparcado por un instante las ganas por mofarse, y él hizo lo mismo al entender su referencia. Se sintió conmovido, así que sonrió tímidamente.- Últimamente le pierdo el miedo a cosas que antes me aterrorizaban, así que estoy bastante agradecida. –confesó. Él mantuvo el gesto avergonzado en sus labios, bajando la mirada levemente. Quiso aparcar el rumbo de la conversación antes de que se arrepintiese de la dirección que iba tomando.

-          ¿Y tú? –habló a Eo, a quien solo dirigía la palabra para dar pautas. Esta, que les ignoraba con tal de no tener que escuchar al chico, se había puesto a rehabilitar algunas sillas que habían destrozado.

-          ¿Yo qué?

-          Aún no sé qué haces aquí. –fue al grano. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-          Entrenarme.

-          Por qué no le pides a tu hermano que te entrene.

-          Porque sabes tan bien como yo que mi hermano me mandaría a la mierda. –Damen estuvo a punto de contestar que él quería hacer lo mismo. Optó por guardarse la opinión dentro.

-          ¿Y Teren?

-          Teren es el motivo por el que me entreno, no tendría sentido pedírselo a él. –hasta Ysera se mostró asombrada por la confesión. Ambos aguardaron en silencio su continuidad, que no llegó. Así que indagaron más.

-          ¿Teren es el motivo? –fue él el que curioseó. No le preocupaba hacerlo y parecía que a Eo no le molestaba en absoluto confesarse.

-          Quiero demostrarle que puedo defenderme, que no tengo miedo y que el asesino de tu hermano y los tuyos no me harán nada. –los ojos de Ysera se fueron a Damen sin dudarlo. El chico radiaba ira desde el momento en el que Eo había decidido mentar a Alexander. Una cosa era cuando Ysera lo hacía, pero que Eo le provocase de esa forma… Damen no lo soportaba.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te molesta?

-          ¿Que hables de mi hermano y de mí de esa forma? Sí, me molesta, cuanto menos. –con dolencia obvia, contestó. Su voz había tornado de amable a todo lo contrario en apenas una respuesta.

-          Vaya, no sabía que la verdad pudiese dolerte, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el orgullo que mostráis.

-          Eo. –frenó las palabras de su amiga a la vez que agarraba del brazo a un Damen lanzado a perder los estribos. Fue un claro ejemplo de la utilidad de las clases pues, sorprendentemente, Eo no se inmutó por la agresividad que Damen estaba dispuesto a mostrar con varita en mano.- Ya basta…

-          ¿Por qué te crees que vengo a que tú –se sintió el menosprecio.- me entrenes? Es de gente como tú de quien quiero defenderme. Cuanto mejor sepa cómo te mueves, más fácil será. –con solo sujetarle, ahora la mano, Ysera podía sentir toda la tensión que Damen recogía en su interior. Este la soltó poco a poco con su respiración, armándose de paciencia. No pudo evitar reírse con ironía.

-          Siento entonces decepcionarte, pero has venido al lugar equivocado. –se soltó de Ysera para avanzar unos pasos hacia Eo.- Primero, porque hay demasiadas cosas esperándote de las que no tendrías defensa alguna y, segundo, porque tal vez me subestimas. –Eo rio, irónica. Menospreciaba cada centímetro de su presencia.- Créeme, Eo, tal vez te crees preparada para defenderte de ellos, pero no tienes ni idea de lo que yo soy capaz de hacer. Así que, no me provoques, porque tu hermano no llegaría a tiempo para salvarte. –solo frenó cuando Ysera se interpuso entre ambos, repleta de incomodidad, incapaz de decir palabra. Miraba a Damen a los ojos, suplicándole parar. Sabía que él no era así, así que no le iba a permitir caer tan bajo de donde él quería huir. Le sintió de nuevo cogiendo aire, dándose a esa relajación tan ansiada. Les dio la espalda a ambas para beneficiarse aún más de la paz a la que daba paso, así que Ysera se giró a Eo, directa. Juzgándola con la mirada, dejando claro su desaprobación sobre todo al sentir a su amiga nulamente afectada.

-          Por qué haces esto. –en susurros, recriminaba. Eo no se inmutó.- Te está ayudando, Eo, pese a cómo le tratas.

-          Es él quien me provoca, no yo—

-          ¡Oh, venga! Él ni siquiera te dirige la palabra, intenta ser amable y tú le saltas con…-no pudo continuar, y Eo tampoco la escuchaba. Damen se había llevado la mano a la cabeza con un gemido de dolor y eso captaba la atención de ambas.- Da… Damen… -preocupada, fue a él. Pero Damen dio un paso atrás, aún con sus dedos entre su pelo y un gesto insufrible en el rostro. Hasta Eo no le quitaba el ojo de encima.- Damen, qué pasa—

-          Mi hermano… -informó como pudo, a pocos. Ysera buscó los ojos de Eo un instante para compartir al menos el temor. Fuese lo que fuese, tenía que ver con Alexander, y eso no era positivo.- No está. –otro último gemido de dolor y acto seguido la normalidad le devolvió la paz. Para esta esfumarse de inmediato.- No está en el castillo. –poco más necesitaban saber dos chicas que de nuevo se buscaban con la mirada, ahora con la alarma sonando en sus corazones. Ninguno dio un respiro, se dirigieron apresurados a la puerta.- Escondeos. –estaban en un aula vacía del tercer piso. Las indicaba en dirección contraria como seña de expulsión, pero ellas no seguían sus señas.- Tenéis que—

-          ¡He de avisar a Teren! –Eo le recriminaba, queriendo doblegarle. Pero Damen la empujaba hacia la escalera contraria, alejándolas de él.

-          Créeme, Teren seguramente ya lo sepa—

-          ¡Pero he de—

-          ¡Marchaos ya, joder! –volvía a reprochar, esta vez mirando a Ysera. La chica le observaba con el terror en el rostro, como cada vez, como si esperase una indicación, una palabra, una promesa de que todo iba a salir bien. Tanto para ellas como para los que se marchaban. Como para el propio Damen. Este asintió.- No dejaré que te hagan nada. –prometió.- Marchaos, ya. –Ysera cogió la mano de Eo y cumplió la orden, apareciendo acto seguido en el aula del séptimo piso.

-          ¡Qué estás haciendo! –Eo le reprochaba.- ¡Tenemos que avisarles—

-          ¡Ellos ya lo sabrán! –repetía lo que Damen mientras protegía la puerta.

-          ¡Por qué estás tan segura, y si Damen no quiere que se enteren y te está mintie—

-          ¡¡Deja de culparle de todo!! –bajó la varita para enfrentarla.- ¡Deja de equipararle a su hermano! ¡Nos está ayudando! –Eo mordió su labio para contener las respuestas, dándole la espalda. Ysera volvió sobre la puerta y continuó sus conjuros, y ninguna dijo nada durante un largo tiempo.

Solo les quedaba contar con que Damen tenía razón, que Teren seguramente ya se habría enterado de todo, y en el fondo ambas sabían que estaba en lo cierto.

No iba mal encaminado antes de ser consciente plenamente de ello. Salía de la biblioteca con la sensación de que algo raro sucedía, de que las cosas no estaban como hacía unos minutos. Se encaminaba al Gran Comedor para ver a Darrow y compañía y fue como si sus pasos le guiasen el destino. En plenas escaleras al vestíbulo, como una ola de dolor, el aviso le ponía en marcha. Un espasmo, un leve giro en el espacio y Teren estaba dentro del comedor sin perder el tiempo andando. Darrow le sintió antes de siquiera llegar a verle, alzándose del banco.

Teren asintió, y eso fue todo lo que necesitaban saber. Un chico de Gryffindor se esfumó, y una muchacha de Hufflepuff que estaba con ellos también se desapareció. Otros comenzaban a correr, a fuera del salón de almuerzo que no muy tarde empezaría a estar lleno. Darrow esperaba alterado frente a un Teren que había depositado sus energías en terminar los avisos. Sarah quedaba al tanto y ella se ponía manos a la obra en su zona, Marcus cruzaba la puerta para con solo un vistazo confirmar lo recibido y marcharse como un espejismo.

-          Avísame con lo que sea. –de vuelta frente a él, Teren hablaba con Darrow. Este asentía, dispuesto a ir con un Klapp que esperaba en tensión con Storm. Pero Teren le retenía cogiéndole la muñeca.- Darrow, ten cuidado. –recordaba el cómo había tenido que acudir en su ayuda la última vez y no soportaba la idea de verle de nuevo en una igual. No le servía que el de Gryffindor asintiese, como si cualquier palabra que saliese de su boca valiese el gesto. Le retuvo de nuevo e insistió.- Por favor.- y esta vez la afirmación de Darrow fue más que suficiente.

Le dejó marchar y nada más tocar la mano de Klapp los tres se hubieron esfumado, así que él poco pintaba en el castillo: la sede era su nuevo cobijo.

Los tres plantaron pies en el suelo al final de una calle fría y por la que casi no paseaba gente pese a la horas que debían marcar el reloj, tan tempranas. Storm no sabía muy bien qué hacer, así que optó por seguir las zancadas que ahora ambos chicos daban en dirección opuesta a la que se encontraban.

Una calle repleta de bloques de viviendas, de desiguales medidas pero sin mucha variedad en cuanto a estética. La poca humanidad que por allí se dejaba ver no podía evitar mostrar la sorpresa de verles desbordados por la acera. Storm fue consciente de que en la paralela otro chico parecía correr en la misma dirección. Nadie se saludaba, nadie se esperaba, el objetivo era otro y era algo que le habían enseñado demasiadas veces: la prioridad era la familia a proteger, si alguien caía en el proceso, ya vendrían a recoger sus restos.

Con ese pesar volvió a sentir el velo traspasado. Esa capa protectora que servía de esquivo para cualquiera que quisiese llegar al edificio, pero… Y qué pasaba con el resto de personas, qué sucedía con tantas casas, tanta gente allí habitando en edificios de mínimo cuatro plantas. A Storm se le encogió el corazón cuando la realidad le dio de lleno, una imagen que a su desgracia le recordaba a tiempos pasados.

Demasiadas ruinas, demasiado fuego. El suelo temblaba, con ella encima, y todo parecía llevar tanto tiempo en marcha que le era aterradora la idea de la de personas que debían de estar en peligro en una zona tan poblada.

Volvía a correr, ahora seguía a un Klapp que a su vez recorría las pisadas de un Darrow que parecía controlarlo todo. Llegó a Claudia, ya allí, y entre algún grito consiguió darle alguna orden que la chica cumplió en el acto. Y cuando Storm quiso preguntar qué hacer, cuando parecía que Klapp iba a hacer lo mismo, Darrow usaba su varita para elevar los restos de una puerta de metal para usarlos de escudo contra los tres. Les daban la bienvenida desde un hueco en la piedra gris del edificio a su izquierda.

-          ¡¡Klapp!! –Darrow le captaba atención.- ¡¡Cuántos!! –el chico se esfumó de su vista en un pestañeo que Darrow aprovechó para acercarse a la chica y protegerles mejor tras el metal. Klapp no tardó en aparecerse de nuevo.

-          ¡Siete! –el ruido de las llamas, de hechizos y contrahechizos dándose en algún lugar entre la humareda, les hacían tener que alzar las voces.

-          ¡Dónde está Alexander! –como siempre, Darrow buscaba la información más relevante. Y otro conjuro, de luz blanca cegadora, se estrellaba contra el metal de una puerta que, con rabia, ahora Darrow encendía en fuego para lanzar a su provocador. Los tres volvieron a correr, sin rumbo fijo, entre tanta ruina y tanto edificio en el que buscar víctimas.- ¡Klapp, da con él! –le recriminaba como podía, y su amigo no perdía el tiempo. Volvía a desaparecer. Storm corría tras Darrow que llegaba al otro muchacho de Gryffindor que se había evaporado poco antes. Darrow no necesitó preguntar en cuanto llegó tras los trozos de hormigón tras los que se protegía.

-          ¡Marcus se ha llevado a una familia a la sede! ¡Han venido Sarah y Patrick! –que Sarah estuviese en una defensa indicaba lo mal que pintaban las cosas, hasta Storm era consciente de ello a esas alturas. Darrow seguía pidiendo explicaciones con la mirada, todos acuclillados.- ¡Los edificios están llenos de gente, Brice, los están evacuando, necesitamos más gente! –sus palabras llegaron con otro estruendo, esta vez dentro del edificio con el mayor boquete. Darrow se alzó en el acto para ser mandado de vuelta abajo por su compañero.- ¡Has de avisar a Teren, no podemos—

-          ¡No! –rotundo.- ¡No pienso traerle a esto!

-          ¡Pero necesitamos más—

-          ¡¡Que Sarah avise al Ministerio y al Castillo!! –fue su última orden, y el muchacho no la rechistó. Klapp apareció segundos después junto a ellos. Tardó en decir palabra, mientras usaba su varita para desviar una luz roja que les acechaba. A Darrow eso le dio igual, se alzaba de nuevo.

-          ¡Séptimo piso! –con un gesto fugaz señaló el edificio más destrozado. Y Darrow le dio la espalda para echar a correr sin llegar a conseguirlo. Klapp le paraba de un tirón.- ¡No se te ocurra pensar ni por un puto segundo que vas a meterte ahí solo! –cogió la mano de Storm y los tres tomaron un nuevo rumbo, tampoco acogedor. Un pasillo en ruinas, como todo lo demás, con tanto humo y calor que era imposible abrir los ojos. Un destello blanco les sirvió de guía. Darrow lo desvió con la mano.- ¡Está arriba! –el séptimo piso aún quedaba alto, por lo que Klapp les indicaba, y lo que se les presentaba les indicaba que aún un poco lejos. Una nueva luz, esta vez azul, y otra roja, en diferentes compases se dirigían a ellos. Una fue rechazada de nuevo por Darrow, la otra por una Storm que echaba mano de su varita para crear un escudo que rebotó la luz más oscura. Los tres echaron a correr en la misma dirección de procedencia. Quien quisiese atacarles, estaría protegiendo seguramente el acceso a las plantas altas.- ¡La sexta planta está movidita! –informaba con rabia Klapp.- ¡Dos suyos y dos nuestros!

-          ¡Ve y abre camino! –exigía. Klapp negaba.

-          ¡Deja de encabezonarte en quedarte solo—

-          ¡Ahora! –le agarró de la camiseta para acercarle a él y luego empujarle escalera arriba. Sin rechistar, pero con ira, Klapp continuó su ascenso entre escalones desquebrajados. Y una luz de nuevo les atacaba, de una muchacha en la lejanía que había cambiado posiciones con ellos. Storm echaba mano de nuevo de su arma y mandaba una de vuelta. El estruendo de ambos rayos chocando contra las paredes hizo que estas se tambaleasen. Un trozo de techo cayó a escasos metros de ambos y Darrow solo supo verlo como una vía de la que aprovecharse. Se tiró al suelo junto a ello, tirando a Storm con él. Fogueo de encantamientos en los posteriores instantes, un largo periodo en el que Darrow y Storm procuraban acertar al menos a algún punto que no les sepultase bajo lo que quedaba de bloque. Llegados a un punto, Darrow no le vio futuro a esa batalla- ¡Te quedarás con Klapp! –recordaba de cara a lo inminente. Ella negaba, rauda.- ¡Me da igual lo que digas, Storm, cuando vuelva, te quedas con él y proteges esta planta! ¡Que Sarah se asegure de que—

-          ¡¡No vas a ir solo!! –Darrow se alzaba y apuntaba a la chica en la lejanía del pasillo, una luz blanca de la que la purista se defendió. A su lado, otra forma les devolvía el hechizo para él rebotarlo. Ya no quería agacharse, quería verles las caras. Storm se alzó a por él, sin aparcar la conversación.- ¡No vas a subir solo!

-          ¡Hay demasiadas familias! ¡Yo me encargo de Alex—

-          ¡ _Reducto_! –en la lejanía, el fogonazo les buscaba. Darrow movió la varita con dejadez y lo mandó de vuelta creando un nuevo estruendo y una insoportable humareda, con cierta decepción.

-          ¡¿En serio, hijo de puta?! –no le dio ni importancia a un conjuro que le pareció irrisorio, volvía a encarar a Storm.- ¡Haz lo que te digo! –negaba ella.- ¡Esto no se trata de nosotros, deja eso para otro momento!

-          ¡No sirve de nada que llegues a Alexander, ya esté con alguien o no, si no puedes aparecerte! –recordaba.

-          ¡Ya me encargaré de ello! –volvía ella a negar, queriendo dejar de escucharle para no entrar en cólera. Y recibió para ello la ayuda que menos deseaba. Vio la figura femenina del otro lado del corredor acercándose a ellos de manera veloz, tanto que las palabras de Darrow ni se escuchaban en la cabeza de una Storm que imitaba el gesto de su contrincante para alzar su varita y apuntar a ella.

-          ¡ _Expulso_!

-          ¡¡ _Immobulus_!! –la atacó de vuelta, al unísono, situándose entre Darrow y la luz que ahora salía rebotada hacia su mentora para darle de lleno y lanzarla contra el suelo, dejándola inmóvil. Y por un instante nada se movió, ni nadie parecía quedar en el rellano aparte de ellos y la purista ahora inhabilitada.- Klapp… -recordaba. Era una purista y había quedado fuera de combate.- ¡Avisa a Klapp, ha de llevarla al Minis—

No lo habría visto venir en ningún momento, fuese cual fuese la situación que la rodease. Darrow la acercaba a él por la cintura con la misma fuerza con la que sus labios la besaban, un gesto furioso y veloz que apenas se alargó en el tiempo pero que la dejó descompuesta.

-          ¡Te he dicho que no hagas tonterías! –era consciente de que le había vuelto a salvar de a saber qué resultado, y aun así era a ella a quien le costaba respirar.

-          ¡¿Acaso no es esto una tontería aún mayor!? –le recriminaba el beso. Y solo Darrow podía reaccionar a aquello con media risa, dirigiéndose hacia la escalera por donde se oían pasos acelerados.

-          ¡Tenía que besarte al menos una vez antes de que vuelvas a poner tu vida en peligro! ¡Quién sabe si tendré otra oportunidad! –Klapp llegó a él, acompañado de una chica demasiado acelerada, sin terminar él de descender.

-          ¡Llevadla al Ministerio! ¡Vamos! –exigió, y la chica no perdió el tiempo, llegando al rellano y tirándose al cuerpo y esfumándose en el acto. Darrow comenzó a ascender peldaños, Storm corrió tras ellos y, de nuevo, Klapp volvía a parar a Darrow.

-          ¡Las casas son bastante grandes, Alexander está en el séptimo piso pero no estamos seguros de la casa en sí—

-          ¡Ya le encontraré—

-          ¡¡Darrow!! –reclamó.- ¡No vas a ir solo!

-          ¡Tenéis que quedaros—

-          ¡¡Mira, pedazo de subnormal, no solo me lo he prometido a mí, también le he prometido a Teren que no iba a dejarte meterte ahí solo, así que haz el favor de coger mi puta mano antes de que te la estampe en la puta cara!! –pelear con Klapp era inútil, así que protestó en silencio y le cogió lo que le ofrecía. Klapp volvía a acoger a Storm para de nuevo dar un salto y aparecer en otro lugar. La séptima planta estaba tan destrozada como el resto, pero no parecía tener visitantes. Una nueva humareda, incluso más negra y espesa, les recibía. Klapp buscó el oído de Darrow para asegurarse de que le escuchaba.- ¡Creemos que es la casa del fondo! –los pasillos eran eternamente largos, no daban la impresión desde las afueras, y apenas contaban con cuatro puertas, divididas en pares a ambos extremos. Corrieron hacia el final y Klapp señaló a la derecha.- ¡El edificio de al lado ha de estar lleno de gente!

-          ¡Sarah y Patrick estaban desalojando! –informaba. Klapp no perdió ni un segundo en cogerle de la camiseta y acercarle a él, como Darrow habría hecho antes. Solo que Klapp no le soltó.

-          ¡¿Sarah está aquí?! –no era la mejor noticia que podía escuchar, como ya había pasado. Darrow asintió con pesar.- ¡¡Qué coño hace—

-          ¡Vamos, cuanto antes acabemos mejor! –ignoró sus plegarias y empujó la puerta, desquebrajada, con la pierna para abrirse paso.

El recibidor de la casa bien podía ser amplio que acogedor, pues las paredes derruidas no dejaban diferenciar las habitaciones. No veían nada, no se distinguía un ápice de vivienda entre los escombros. Klapp al menos tenía razón en algo, las casas eran enormes, les llevó demasiado tiempo tomar una dirección. Salteaban piedras, restos de mobiliario. Tosían, buscaban con sus varitas crear la mayor visibilidad y el espacio en el aire para respirar.

 Klapp buscaba alcanzar la mano de Storm para que le siguiese el paso, pues era la que más tosía, y Darrow les lideraba en el rumbo tomado. Empezaba a agobiarse, más de lo normal, su cabeza no le traía pensamiento positivo y no podía comprender que lo que le rodease le indicase una buena señal. De haber alguien, de estar aún Alexander allí… El estado de la familia era una incógnita. Llegaron al pasillo que parecía llevar a las habitaciones finales y allí Darrow paró. El fondo parecía más estable, sin embargo el principio… Las paredes, con grietas y trozos de roca desprendidos, recogían dos puertas magulladas. Darrow se giró a Klapp y este asintió, alzando la varita. Storm hizo lo mismo. Cuando Darrow la abrió, de poco sirvió. Storm se giró en el acto y Klapp no tardó en hacerlo.

Ambos con expresiones muy distantes. Él maldiciendo en su lengua materna y descargando su ira con un puño en los restos de puerta, y ella… con una angustia en la garganta que se quería transformar en llanto, pero su incapacidad para respirar ahora con normalidad le incapacitaba hasta el desprender una lágrima. Darrow en cambio no quitaba ojo del cadáver que les recibía desparramado en el suelo. Un cuerpo ensangrentado, de una mujer, descuartizado en varios cachos creando un río de sangre en un cuarto destruido. Sintió su mano temblar a medida que la imagen se afianzaba en su cabeza. Una pesadilla tan real que le hacía querer hasta vomitar. Había llegado tarde, al menos para ella, y la brutalidad de lo sucedido le hacía perder aún más las ganas de vivir.

Dejó de ver nítido y ya no sabía si era por lo cargado del ambiente o por su inminente llanto, pero no podía tampoco pestañear para evitar el escozor. Klapp le giró desde el hombro y le centró.

-          No se te ocurra. –ya no gritaba. Darrow le entendía perfectamente.- No es tu puta culpa, no se te ocurra pensar eso. –le conocía demasiado bien como para no esperar respuesta. La mirada perdida de Darrow no daba crédito y a Klapp se le llevaban los demonios. Con tal de salir de dudas, Storm abrió la puerta de en frente para no dar con nada más que un armario y otros restos de mobiliario indescriptible hecho añicos, pero nadie a su alrededor. Solo quedaba una puerta en el pasillo, la más alejada, la más calmada. Los tres miraban, con de nuevo una mezcla de expresiones que llevaban al mismo odio y terror. Darrow salió de su trance y fue hacia allí para de nuevo ser parado, esta vez por Storm.

-          No, Darrow—

-          Está ahí. -estaba convencido.

-          Darrow—

-          Si tiene a alguien dentro he de pararle, Storm, no puedo—

-          Iremos contigo—

-          ¡¡No!! –recriminó. Y ahora miraba a Klapp, soltándose de la chica.- Llévatela. Ahora.

-          ¡No! Darrow—

-          Klapp. –ignoraban a Storm. El que yacía callado no tenía nada que reprochar, había dado su palabra y, al fin y al cabo, Darrow seguía siendo el más cabezota de los dos. Asintió, cogiendo a Storm de la mano, que intentaba soltarse con negativas.- Llévala a la sede.

-          Pienso volver. –Klapp dejaba claro. Y Darrow por desgracia lo esperaba.- No vas a quedarte ahí solo, voy a volver para llevarte de vuelta. –Darrow asintió, echando a andar.- ¡Y más te vale estar de una puta pieza cuando vuelva o si no buscaré tus putas pelotas entre tus restos y me haré un puto llavero con ellas!

Sin responder al grito furioso de su amigo, les sintió a ambos desaparecer a su espalda con un solo el lamento de Storm en despedida. La angustia se hizo con él cuando el manillar de la puerta era su último obstáculo. Seguía oyendo estruendos en plantas bajas, las únicas ventanas del pasillo, altas y estrechas, se llenaban de luces procedentes de hechizos que a saber qué estaban consiguiendo. No podía demorarse. Giró la manivela y abrió la puerta. Y le recibió algo tan sospechoso como incómodo.

Un silencio inesperado, una luz fría muy nivelada, en contraste con las ruinas de las que procedía. Había entrado al dormitorio de lo que debía ser un niño o niña, frente a la puerta, un armario blanco decorado con planetas azules. Todo el cuarto era en tonos fríos, el blanco destacaba. Le desconcertó un sonido poco común, el canto bajo de un niño a su izquierda.

El pequeño yacía sobre una alfombra jugando con un coche de juguete y un dragón. Canturreaba en su dormitorio sin que nada sucediese en él, este estaba intacto, como si nada hubiese pasado en su casa, como si lo que afuera se diese no fuese con él. Darrow cerró la puerta por inercia para sentir lo mismo y quedar estupefacto. No se oía nada más que la voz alegre del pequeño. Era como estar en una burbuja de paz…

Una situación idílica que solo se rompía con la presencia de Alexander, sentado en un asiento acolchado gris claro al final del cuarto, con un bebé en brazos y una media sonrisa de arrogancia en los labios. Recibía a Darrow, que volvía a temblar sin poder evitarlo.

-          Por fin. –celebraba en voz baja. Volvía la mirada al bebé. Alexander tenía una pierna doblada sobre la otra, y acunaba a la criatura como si llevase toda la vida haciéndolo. Jugaba con él, le ponía y quitaba el chupete con pequeños sonidos que hacían al bebé reír. Y a Alexander se le pintaba una sonrisa en los labios, así que continuaba jugando, sin dejar de mecerlo. Y cuando el bebé le buscaba con sus pequeñas manos, Alexander le ofrecía sus dedos para jugar. Unos dedos ensangrentados, tan rojos como el resto de sus manos, como la sangre de la mujer a la que había asesinado. Se puso en pie sin dejar de mirar al bebé.- Se llama Etel, no creo que tenga más de ocho meses. –informaba.- Él se llama Joska. –miró al niño que seguía ignorándoles.- Tranquilo, no entienden nada de lo que decimos, solo hablan húngaro. Pero he oído a su madre gritar sus nombres. Varias veces, no se callaba… -con desprecio. Luego, rio.- Tenía que hacerla callar, supongo que me entiendes. –sabía que no iba a obtener respuesta. Darrow no pestañeaba siquiera, miraba a Alexander completamente abatido.- Si buscas al padre, llegas tarde. También para él, digo. –apretaba con fuerzas en la herida de Darrow, que sentía la presión subir por su pecho hacia su rostro.- No le he matado, me lo he llevado. Es entretenido verles agonizar cuando el resto de su familia ya no está. Cuando me los llevo a todos juntos terminan apoyándose –de nuevo despreciaba.- entre ellos y es insoportable. –hizo unos ruidos tiernos a la niña que la hicieron soltar una leve risa musical. Él volvía a sonreír, aún con uno de sus dedos ensangrentados aún entre las manos de la pequeña, que se contagiaba de los restos de su madre. Darrow cada vez se mareaba más, todo le daba vueltas. Alexander nunca dejaba de sorprenderle.

-          La has… -incapaz de pronunciar palabra, la imagen del cuerpo descuartizado de la mujer era demasiado fuerte en su cabeza como para permitirle hablar. Dejaba ver su estado emocional ante un Alexander que ni se inmutaba. Alzaba una ceja hacia él.- Estás enfermo… -como si se sorprendiese de decírselo, a esas alturas. Y no daba crédito a lo que veía en relación al chico, todo era un nuevo golpe de realidad que superaba sus expectativas. La pequeña comenzó a sollozar y Darrow sintió que era lo único acorde a las circunstancias en aquel cuarto.

-          Ay, Brice… -protestaba.- La has hecho llorar. –La pequeña se retorcía. Alexander se cansaba, así que fue hacia el pequeño Joska y se acuclillo con él. El crío no tendría más de cinco años, y aun así acogía a su hermana pequeña cuando Alexander se la entregaba. Luego, con sus manos rojas, alborotaba el pelo del niño que, más maduro que su hermana, miraba extrañado el color de sus dedos. Joska no dejó de mirarles desde entonces.- Me alegra en parte que hayas venido ahora y no antes, la verdad. –curioseaba por el cuarto con las manos en sus bolsillos. Vestía elegante, hasta para cometer una atrocidad como aquella decidía ponerse sus mejores galas. Un pantalón negro y una camiseta blanca bajo una americana a juego con los bajos. Paró frente al armario y lo abrió para coger una camiseta cualquiera y limpiarse las manos, deshacerse al menos de los restos más notables. El pequeño Jotska miraba atónito.- No me gustan los niños. Aunque se me dan bien, pero los detesto. –a Darrow el estómago le dio vueltas. Seguía incapaz de moverse.- Así que lo último que quiero es llevármelos, ya tengo alguno por allí y es inaguantable. –la pasividad con la que hablaba era equiparable a sus movimientos. Lo único que resaltó en su actitud fue el cómo, sigilosamente, se llevaba la mano a su chaqueta y de ella sacaba su varita. Sin dejar de mirar a Jotska y su hermana en brazos. Este reconoció lo que Alexander portaba, y se giró a Darrow. Le dijo algo que no comprendió, pero no parecía muy tranquilo. Alexander rio.- Te está preguntando que qué voy a hacer con esto. –Darrow miraba a Alexander aún anonadado.- Sé un poco de húngaro, pero es más entretenido cuando agonizan intentando hacerte entender algo porque piensan que no les comprendes. –daba pasos hacia ellos, y el niño arrastraba un poco su cuerpo hacia Darrow aún hablando, ahora con cierto sollozo y un claro pánico en el rostro.- Él es Muggle, pero la niña no. –informaba, mirándoles con una lujuria enfermiza. Darrow ya no sabía si todo era una alucinación o si de verdad estaba pasando.- Otra nacida de Muggles, como su hermana. Otra vergüenza para la sociedad. –paseaba su varita por las manos, dirigiéndose junto a él. El azul de sus ojos se mezclaba con la locura de su interior, imposible de ignorar para cualquiera. Hasta para un niño que seguía hablando, abrazándose a su hermana y girando la mirada hacia la puerta, alzando la voz. Alexander rio.- Está llamando a su madre. –Darrow apretó sus manos en dos puños, sujetando en una la varita de Teren con tanta fuerza que podría romperla.- Le dejaría ir con ella, sería divertido, pero empiezo a cansarme. –alzó levemente la varita, con desgana, apuntando al pequeño y a su hermana. Darrow no tardó, ahora sí y llevado por el máximo desprecio, en alzar la suya y apuntarla hacia Alexander. Este ni se inmutó.

-          Son niños…-suplicaba que entrara en razón, como si al chico le quedase algo de eso en su interior. Alexander le concedió el deseo de al menos mirarle, fingiendo escucharle.- No son más que niños, Alex, no puedes—

-          No me llames Alex. –la mano de Alexander se giró brusca hacia Darrow.- No se te ocurra llamarme Alex. –había sido una costumbre, una provocación de Darrow y los suyos de cara a Alexander, muchas veces soportada por él. No esa vez.- Pero tienes razón. Son solo niños. –desvió la mirada a un Jotska que se alejaba hacia la pared, junto a un sillín, abrazando a su hermana con lágrimas en los ojos. Seguía suplicando en su idioma, y de vez en cuando llamaba a su madre. Hasta Darrow podía entender aquello.- A mí se me dan mejor mayores, tal vez se lo encargo a otro. –alzó de nuevo una ceja acompañándolo de media sonrisa. Y sin necesidad de pronunciar palabra ni bajar el brazo, Alexander logró que Darrow sintiese un pinchazo en su columna que le hiciese tambalearse. No sabía qué le poseía, pero buscaba resistirse. Todas sus fuerzas en expulsar el dolor, en deshacerse del sufrimiento, de la pérdida de facultades, del control que Alexander ejercía sobre él. Sus ojos miraban su propio brazo, y como este cambiaba de dirección sin él quererlo hasta apuntar a los niños. Alexander dio unos pasos al frente y se puso a la espalda de Darrow, pegado a él, acercando su rostro a su hombro para susurrarle.- Mejor lo haces tú. –Darrow temblaba, ya no solo por la fuerza que su cuerpo ejercía contra la maldición con la que Alexander le manejaba, sino por el terror que le acompañaba. Estaba tan atemorizado que no era capaz siquiera de concentrarse en expulsarle de sí.- Hace mucho que no te manchas las manos, te dedicas a juzgarme a mí pero tú también has matado gente. –susurraba.- Tú dices que por error, de hecho hasta de eso me culpas a mí, por no saber esquivar lo que en realidad tú te mereces… Así que ahora hazlo bien. Que no haya dudas de quién ejecuta el hechizo. Mátalos. –sentía su voz en su cabeza más allá que como un mero sonido. Lo sentía procedente de su propio cerebro, como una orden, una pauta a seguir a la que no podía negarse. Pero él lo intentaba. Con lágrimas en los ojos y furia en el rostro, Darrow se esforzaba en repeler la orden. Sabía que Alexander no estaba usándolo todo contra él, que le torturaba de esa forma a conciencia. Quería verle agonizar así, darle tiempo para sufrir.- Quiero ver tu cara cuando los mates. Quiero verte intentando llevar tu vida de mierda, de héroe fracasado, con la muerte de dos niños a tu espalda. –de manera inaudible, Darrow le suplicaba parar. Le pedía como podía, con palabras y pensamientos, que por favor cesase en sus intentos. Y cuanto más lo hacía, cuanto más llanto le brotaba, más poder sentía Alexander, y más se sonreía. Como pudo, Darrow consiguió girar el rostro y cerrar los ojos, negarle la mirada al horror que se le presentaba. Esa vez su controlador no usó la mente, fue directamente al contacto físico para alejarle de ese placer. Con su mano aún ensangrentada pese a sus intensos por limpiarse, agarraba la mandíbula e Darrow y la giraba al frente, brusco.- Ni se te ocurra. - Y allí le sujetó hasta que se vio capaz de liberarle sin que Darrow arriesgase a moverse. Le daba aún más tiempo, más dolor recorriéndole. Sentía a Darrow resistirse, con toda la fuerza que podía acoger en su ser. Pero hasta el propio Darrow sabía que no era suficiente. Algo más le animaba a llevar a cabo esa atrocidad, no solo Alexander y su maldición. Y el de Slytherin era consciente de ese fuerte.- ¿Qué te dice? –miraba desde su hombro a la varita. El arma de Teren.- Está deseando hacerlo ¿verdad? –la vara no había dejado de gritarle a Darrow que lo hiciese, que se lanzase a por esas criaturas indefensas y acabase con sus vidas para siempre. Se había congeniado con la voz maquiavélica que le acompañaba en su interior. Alexander no solo se había adueñado de sus actos, también se había hecho con el control de su varita. Dos contra uno, y su mano no dejaba de temblar. Y Jotska no dejaba de llorar, encogido con el rostro en el cuerpo de su hermana.- Mátalos. –más fuerte, más convincente que antes. Alexander ahora usaba todo lo que tenía para decidir por él, y Darrow no sabía cómo confrontarlo. Así que dio las gracias por sentir que lo hiciesen por él. Bajó el brazo como un látigo a la vez que Alexander se encogía con un grito de dolor que le servía como la primera señal de aviso. Si bien Darrow sintió un alivio y esperanza momentáneos, el de Slytherin no podía mostrar mayor desgracia. Se giraba hacia la puerta aún cerrada como si supiese lo que se venía por ella.- Stringer…-le sentía, como siempre hacía, dentro de él moviéndose a sus anchas. Y fue mentarle y volver al dolor, sacándolo de sí con un nuevo grito, mezclado a su vez con el propio grito que el pequeño daba con su hermana en brazos, y con la puerta que se abría para quedar desencajada y dar paso por su hueco a un Teren que no perdió el tiempo.

-          ¡Darrow! –sin mirarle, le exigía con la mano. Este, tembloroso, le entregaba la varita y daba un paso atrás, aún aturdido por el control ejercido por Alexander en su cabeza. No fue consciente de que Klapp entraba también y corría hacia los pequeños para cogerles en brazos. Teren apuntaba a Alexander con su varita, y aun así no perdía detalle de lo que los otros hacían.- Llévatelos. –Klapp asintió.- Darrow, vete.

-          No. –por nada del mundo. Y Klapp esa vez no iba a perder el tiempo, los niños le necesitaban más. Y ahora Teren ya no tenía por qué controlarse. Alexander volvió a gritar pese a intentar erguirse, y en Teren el descontrol afloraba tanto como la ira.

-          ¿Querías ver mi varita funcionando? –recriminaba. Por más que su enfrentado intentaba alzarse, él más le agachaba.- Tranquilo, la verás. Y lo hago solo por ti, tómalo como un regalo. –amenazante.- Porque ya sabes que no la necesito. –Alexander dejaba de escucharle para verse inmerso por enésima vez en una tortura tan real, tan vívida, que era incapaz de convencerse de que no era real. Iba y venía, la traía y se la llevaba, intensa y potente, incontrolable. Alexander era ahora el que temblaba, y eso a Teren le hacía crecerse.

-          Teren… -A su espalda, Darrow buscaba pararle los pies. Ya había ejercido su papel, ya había parado los pies de Alexander. No había necesidad de ir a más, pero, cómo parar a Teren Stringer si la única persona capacitada para ello en esa habitación estaba rendida a sus pies.

-          Nunca te saldrás con la tuya. –le recordaba.- Por mucha gente que mates, por mucho que cortes nuestras conexiones, por mucho que practiques tu  _Oclumancia_ , y por mucho que invadas la mente de otros, siempre voy a echarte a patadas. –Alexander alzaba la mirada, furiosa, para dar con la de Teren.- Siempre te recordaré lo que te mereces, así que te recomiendo que dejes de intentarlo. –Al primer amago del que yacía en el suelo por reír, Teren hincó aún más su poder en él para hacerle sentir aún más dolor. Darrow intentó pararle, tirando de su brazo con fuerza, pero Teren no desviaba la mirada. Daba igual a dónde apuntase con el arma, su cabeza podía más.- No vuelvas a entrar en la mente de Darrow. –amenazó, y Alexander volvió a reír irónico a cualquier cosa que Teren fuese a decirle.- No vuelvas a hacerlo o yo entraré en la tuya y no saldré hasta que haya acabado contigo. –con cautela, Darrow se puso entre ambos para cortar la conexión y evitar daños mayores. Teren pestañeó varias veces devolviéndose a sí mismo la cordura, y ahora el oír la risa de Alexander le causaba aún mayor indignación, una aún más energizada cólera que le hacía arrepentirse de no haber continuado. Y más siendo consciente de que, una vez más, y pese a sus palabras, Alexander se salía con la suya en gran medida.

-          Me parece perfecto. –provocó. Y Darrow no sabía de dónde sacar fuerzas para empujar a su amigo lejos de Alexander. Así que en parte agradeció que el número llegase a su fin cuando el de Slytherin pronunció sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecerse y, una vez más, dejarles con la sensación de haber fracasado en la misión de manera estrepitosa.- Te estaré esperando.


	55. Chapter 55

Demasiado tiempo. Las manecillas del reloj giraban con normalidad y nadie aparecía por allí, ni con buenas ni con malas noticias. Storm no entendía cómo se habían podido demorar tanto, porque la idea de que algo hubiese salido mal no la contemplaba. Su esperanza se vio restaurada cuando Klapp hacía acto de presencia cargando con lo que parecían dos niños, uno apenas siendo un bebé. La incertidumbre que eso le causaba provocó que tardase un poco más de tiempo en asumir que el chico había vuelto, en parte, solo. Sin rastro de Teren, sin rastro de Darrow.

Apresurado, pidió auxilio mínimo a Storm para con los pequeños. El mayor, si se le podía considerar así a un crío de cinco años, lloraba angustiado de forma jadeante sin aflojar el abrazo que depositaba en el cuerpo aún más pequeño que portaba con él. Storm urgió su paso a su encuentro y se arrodilló con ellos, al igual que hacía Klapp. Daba igual lo que su compañero del Eje dijese, ese niño no entendía palabra alguna y se negaba a darle al bebé. Como podía, Klapp borraba el rastro de llanto del rostro del pequeño en señal cariñosa, y aun así todo parecía imposible. Klapp siguió hablándole, con voz calmada, tanto que para Storm podría haber pasado por otra persona, y solo así, manteniendo las apariencias, el pequeño dejó el jadeo para dar paso a pequeños espasmos causados por un llanto agotador. Storm aprovechó para intentar hacerse con el bebé, sorpresa suya el ver que el niño se lo entregaba. Eso sí, sin perder detalle.

Storm se alzó y fue hacia la mesa. Pasos demasiado bruscos que les alejaron de su origen, alterando de nuevo al pequeño por separarse demasiado de la cría. Klapp optó por cogerle en brazos y llevar el mismo sitio, sentándole con las piernas colgando mientras Storm tumbaba al bebé y comprobaba que se encontraba bien. Al menos, físicamente. Nada más que gimoteos y la falta de compostura tras una aparición.

Klapp hizo aparecer una bolsa de patatas fritas y se la entregó al chico aún con voz tierna y una media sonrisa acogedora. De primeras no consiguió convencerle de que las necesitaba, pero la angustia del muchacho era tal que, con temblorosas manos, accedió a hacerse con ella y comer un poco. Siempre con la vista puesta en su hermana.

-          ¿No deberíamos llevarles al Ministerio? –Storm preguntaba, perdida completamente. Klapp negó.

-          ¿Dos apariciones seguidas? No, es demasiado. –se alejaron un poco de la mesa para darles un respiro. El niño encogió sus piernas para acercarse aún más al bebé que de nuevo cogía en brazos. Klapp estaba tan hundido moralmente que su rostro era translúcido hacia sus sensaciones. Storm no le presionó, pese a tantas preguntas en el aire.- Esperemos a Teren, querrá asegurarse de que estén bien. –ella asintió. No había notado ofensa alguna, Klapp aun así quiso aclarar.- No digo que tú no puedas comprobarlo, es solo que, es la costumbre—

-          Tranquilo. –zanjó una polémica sinsentido. Ambos observaban a los críos y su rostro de pánico.- Klapp… -no podía demorarlo más. Dio gracias por que el chico la leyese la mente.

-          Estaba bien. –una ola de alivio la inundó, por mínima que fuese. Servía de esperanza.- Al menos vivo, dudo que bien sea un adjetivo justo. –frunció ella la frente.- No vi mucho, pero lo que… -como una ventisca demasiado fortuita, Darrow y Teren se aparecían como si les hubiesen soltado en medio de un tornado. Darrow se apoyaba sobre la mesa más cercana, rendido, y Teren a su lado cogía tanto aire como su compañero. A Klapp le faltó tiempo para correr a ellos.- ¡¿Estáis bien?!

Teren asintió veloz, calmando la tempestad que conocía y preveía en Klapp. Con la palma de la mano, le pedía un respiro. El chico se lo otorgaba yendo a la estantería a por algún calmante. Y Storm entonces recuperó la vida que se le había esfumado al verles llegar como golpe de destino. Dio un paso parara frenarlo en seco.

No sabía qué hacer. Teren mientras cogía el tarro que Klapp le daba y se lo llevaba a la boca de tirón, para luego tirarlo rodando por la mesa y acudir a un niño que volvía a aferrarse a su hermana con gritos de terror al reconocer a Darrow. Se los llevó sin darle tiempo a negarse a la sala de curas para allí encerrarse con ellos. El portazo sirvió para que Darrow alzase el cuerpo tumbado sobre la mesa para darse un respiro. Y con esa leve energía acogió a Storm entre sus brazos cuando ella no pudo soportar más la espera.

Pese a no tener fuerza alguna en su cuerpo, sintiéndose derruido, apretó a Storm junto a él beneficiándose de su apoyo mientras ella hacía el mismo esfuerzo por acogerle, sentida. Él ahogó su rostro en su cuello, escondiéndose de la realidad. Storm en cambio necesitaba darle luz, comprobar su estado. Le separó con las manos en su rostro para analizarle y verle toda la barbilla y parte del cuello ensangrentados. La aceleración de su corazón animó a sus palabras a salir.

-          Qué ha pasado ¿estás bien? ¿Estás—

-          Sí…

Agobiado, por todo y nada, Darrow llevaba sus manos a las muñecas de Storm para retirarla de su rostro dar algún paso hacia atrás. Buscaba perder la mirada mientras insistía en normalizar su respiración. Volvía a apoyarse en la mesa, ahora en otra más lejana, con las manos descansando en el borde de la tarima y su espalda completamente curvada. Tanto Klapp como ella podían ver el sacudido de sus brazos, temblorosos, incapaces de mantenerle estable sin ejercer para ello demasiado esfuerzo. Su pecho se movía veloz, a tramos que demostraban su incapacidad por recuperar la compostura de lo que fuese que había sucedido.

Querían ir a él, tanto Klapp como Storm se angustiaban con la idea de verle sufrir, y aun así optaron por no atosigarle. Teren pareció pensar exactamente lo mismo cuando cruzó de nuevo la puerta hacia la sala en donde se encontraban, más calmado que antes y sin malas noticias que ofrecerles. Klapp preguntaba sin palabras, con una mirada que recibía otra de vuelta junto a un asentimiento. Los niños estaban bien, seguramente en proceso de relajación por algún conjuro o mezcla que Teren hubiese aportado. Ahora la atención la requería el que seguía descargando su agonía sobre la mesa.

Era imposible, Darrow no podía lograr su calma de manera natural. Sus brazos seguían agitándole, y su pecho seguía acogiendo oxígeno de manera inestable. La mirada de Teren servía para describir la de todos, tan derrotada, tan abatida por lo que veía. Tampoco podía hacer nada, ni optaba por intentarlo. No aún.

Oír el llanto de Darrow fue un detonante para los tres presentes. Era lo que necesitaban escuchar para no dar un paso al frente y a la vez desearlo con todas sus fuerzas. Agotado por sostenerse, Darrow se acuclillaba junto a la mesa y descansaba su frente en unos brazos que, ahora doblados, le servían de apoyo. Aun así se sacudía entero, aun así era incapaz de dar con una paz que había perdido.

No quería ver a esos niños, por nada del mundo. La imagen de su madre descuartizada en un charco de sangre acompañaba ahora a todas sus sensaciones causadas por la intromisión de Alexander. Sentía aún su voz, su dominio, el poder ejercido en sus actos y lo cerca que había estado de consumarlos. Sentía su brazo demasiado tenso, su columna temblorosa. La maldición  _Imperius_  había dejado una marca demasiado latente como para expulsarla de manera fortuita. Había sido dominado por completo, había estado a punto de asesinar a dos niños indefensos sin haber podido mostrar la mínima resistencia.

Su llanto se angustiaba, tanto como él. Respiraba de la misma forma en la que expulsaba lágrimas, sin una rutina lógica. Había fallado a esa mujer, había fallado al hombre del que no sabían su paradero, y había estado a punto de acabar con dos vidas ya de por si destrozadas por la masacre. No quería compasión, nada le servía. Ni un Klapp que daba el paso de ir hacia él y apoyarse en su espalda intentando alzarle.

Le sacudió, de forma seca, alejándole de él. No quería que nadie le tocase, ni quería él tocar a nadie por miedo a herir. Pero a Klapp eso le daba igual, y también a Teren. De nuevo con la mirada, Klapp solicitaba la ayuda del de Ravenclaw que, si necesidad de la petición, acudía al estante a por un tarro para ir a Darrow y acuclillarse junto a él.

-          Bebe… -obligaba, con cierta ternura. Darrow negaba, escondido entre sus propios brazos. Teren optó por intentar alejarle de esa oscuridad.- Darrow, bebe… -Por no aguantar la insistencia de su amigo, Darrow cogió el tarro para llevárselo a la boca y tragar su líquido de un solo gesto. Luego volvió a acogerse a sí mismo, respirando profundamente. El dolor permanecía, su cabeza seguía ardiendo, pero su pecho se fue amoldando a un ambiente más familiar como era la sede. Le permitieron de nuevo un poco de tiempo, lo que necesitase. Varios minutos hasta que Darrow decidió alzarse, con las mejillas húmedas por el recorrido de sus lágrimas. Klapp, como ya había hecho con el niño, se encargaba de borrarle cualquier marca y darle además un beso en la sien.- Los niños están bien. –informaba Teren, de forma general, yendo al grifo de la pila y humedeciendo un trapo que acercaría luego a Darrow. Este se lo pasó por el mentón.

-          Qué ha pasado… -notablemente dolida, Storm preguntaba al fin para intentar comprender aún más el estado de Darrow. Este no quería hablar, su mirada seguía perdida al frente. Lo hicieron por él.

-          Alexander le ha utilizado para intentar matar a los críos. –un resumen que necesitaba de más contexto, hasta para un Klapp que se lo había imaginado al verlo.- Ha usado la maldición  _Imperius,_ quería que Darrow los matase. –si fuese físicamente posible seguir viviendo con ello, Storm juraría que había notado su corazón romperse en mil pedazos. La angustia que ella sentía en lamento la imitaba Klapp con ira. Teren le miraba suplicándole autocontrol, por el bien de Darrow.- No era capaz de contactar contigo, no sabía si ir o no, tuve que leerle a él.... Debiste haberme avisado antes de entrar… -lo último que Teren quería era hacer sentir mal a su amigo. Usó el tono de voz más amable que pudo para saber por qué Darrow no le había llamado. Este ni pestañeaba, perdido aún en mil pesadillas que mantenían sus ojos húmedos. Lanzaba con dejadez el trapo ahora enrojecido a la pila de vuelta.

-          No pude. –roto por dentro, y también por fuera, Darrow pronunciaba como podía. Expectante, Teren le dio de nuevo espacio para verse capacitado al habla. El chico negaba, con la vista perdida  a baja altura, con una risa irónica queriendo desprenderse de su garganta.- No podía hacer nada. –insistía. No buscaba defenderse ante nadie, ni siquiera ante él mismo, más bien optaba por el castigo propio.- En cuanto entré al cuarto me quedé… -no sabía cómo definirlo, le temblaba todo el cuerpo buscando las palabras. Cada imagen, cada recuerdo se paseaba de nuevo por su mente como si de forma humilde su cerebro quisiese ayudarle a explicarse. Sintió marearse de nuevo. Fue un alivio físico que Klapp se acercase a su lado y apoyase su mano en su espalda en señal de apoyo.- No pude hacer nada. –insistía, en sollozo.- No me respondía el cuerpo, no era capaz—

-          Darrow… -Teren le interrumpió, lo más calmado posible. No quería dejarse llevar por el estado de su amigo, no quería derrumbarse frente a él y hacerle sentir peor. Y más conociéndole, sabiendo los pensamientos autodestructivos que ahora mismo Darrow se estaría lanzando.- No es tu culpa. –quiso zanjar, de manera inútil.- Tú no—

-          Si no llegas a aparecer los habría matado, Teren. –recordaba.- Los habría matado porque no he sido capaz de plantarle cara.

-          Eso no es tu culpa. –Klapp apoyaba al otro muchacho.- Oye, nunca sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos, no nos imaginamos que—

-          Es Alexander, Klapp. –renegaba de cualquier apoyo.- Es el puto Alexander, siempre sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos, y aun así he dejado que me maneje, que me acojone nada más verle—

-          ¿Te crees que alguien habría actuado de otra forma? –insistía su compañero de casa.- Quería asesinar a dos niños, Darrow, y acabábamos de ver a su madre des… bueno, ya sabes cómo. –se arrepintió en el mismo momento en el que trajo el recuerdo a la conversación. El propio Darrow cerraba los ojos y se mordía el labio. Klapp optó por no seguir hablando.

-          Haces más de lo que hacemos ninguno… -la voz de Storm era la más calmada, afectada por el estado presencial del chico al que hablaba. No sería capaz de darle emoción a sus palabras ni de ser requerido.- No puedes culparte de algo así. Usó una maldición, eso no—

-          Debería haber avisado a Teren. –mantuvo. Este se arrepentía también de habérselo comentado.- Y en vez de hacerlo o de dejar que Klapp me acompañase, me metí solo en la puta boca del lobo como una jodida ofrenda para que me comiese, Storm, no me digas que no es mi culpa—

-          No es tu culpa. –le insistió. Ignoraba cualquier efecto que Darrow quisiese causar con sus palabras. Al chico le ofendía cualquier intención por parte de los presentes por eximirle de la responsabilidad que él se adjudicaba.

-          Podría haber hecho algo. –mantenía el castigo.- Debería –enfatizaba.- haber hecho algo nada más entrar—

-          Es el puto Alexander, Darrow. –citaba Teren las palabras de su amigo para recordárselo.- Su intención era causarte esa sensación, te recuerdo que a mí busca provocarme de manera que salte. A ti intenta debilitarte. –negaba, le daba igual. Nadie iba a borrar las sensaciones que le recorrían. Dio la espalda a la mesa y se apoyó sobre ella. Seguía necesitando descanso.

-          Qué hizo… -curioso, Klapp preguntaba. Respetaba el deseo de Darrow de querer dejarlo pasar, de no sacar el tema, pero la necesidad por saber a qué nivel de fechoría se enfrentaban era más poderoso. Hasta Teren y Storm escuchaban atentos el silencio que Darrow se atrevía a romper.

-          Estaba acunando al bebé. –aún roto, explicaba. Describía todos los recuerdos grabados a fuego en su memoria.- El niño estaba en su mundo, con sus juguetes, y él jugaba con el bebé como si no estuviese deseando descuartizarlo. –angustiado, paraba en seco para coger aire. Teren se apoyó a su lado, pegado hombro con hombro.- Estaba acojonado. –confesó, con ojos otra vez cristalinos y una risa sarcástica llena de dolor.- No he tenido tanto miedo en mi vida, ni siquiera cuando me apunta con su varita. –recordaba otras defensas en las que él era la víctima directa, y aun así las prefería recordar más que la de esa mañana.- No tenía ni idea de qué iba a hacer, lo estaba disfrutando todo tanto que… -volvía a pausar, tembloroso. Teren dejó caer su cabeza hacia su hombro para apoyarse en él y acompañarle al menos en la tempestad.- No sabía qué hacer… No sabía—

-          No te machaques más… -Klapp suplicaba.- Ya has tenido bastante, no te presiones más—

-          Puedo borrarlo. –Teren aportaba.- El recuerdo, de tu mente, puedo borrarlo si—

-          No. –drástico.- No quiero borrarlo.

-          Tío, te va a estar torturando de por vida—

-          Que así sea. –llenándose de una serenidad que no encontraba.- Al menos así me acordaré de lo que es capaz de hacer, por si en algún puto momento me da por acobardarme de nuevo. –no le insistieron. Fue una forma de ganar tiempo en silencio, de recuperar un poco las fuerzas. Storm fue la encargada de recobrar la voz.

-          Qué va a pasar con los niños… -era una incógnita. Hasta Teren se encogía de hombros.

-          Ahora mismo están durmiendo, les he calmado a ambos para que, bueno, descansen antes de… -cogió aire y lo soltó poco a poco.- Hablaré con Losnedahl, y luego con su hermana, la chica de segundo. Es de mi casa, así que—

-          No. –de nuevo, Darrow interrumpía para cancelar los planes.- Hablaré yo con ella.

-          Darrow, no tienes que—

-          Era mi papel en esto ¿recuerdas? –tajante.- Tú no tienes que hacer esto, tú precisamente no. –el que Teren lo hubiese vivido en sus carnes hacía que Darrow se negase a permitirle revivir la experiencia de alguna forma.- Pero yo sí. Yo llego tarde, yo pago el plato.

-          Todos llegamos tarde. –Storm cortó. Klapp asintió, le había quitado la palabra de la boca.- Vayamos todos entonces a hablar con la niña—

-          La madre de esos niños ha sido descuartizada y su padre a saber a qué clase de tortura se va a enfrentar. Tres hijos, tres, sin padres y sin superar ninguno los trece años. –recordó, con dolor.- Me da igual si esto es cosa de todos, de uno, o de nadie. El que da las malas noticias aquí soy yo, por mucho que joda, la amabilidad de compartir el marrón no va a cambiar la realidad, la compasión no les traerá de vuelta, así que por favor, dejadlo estar. –había alzado demasiado la voz para el estado emocional en el que se veía inmerso. Ninguno respondió, para no empeorar las cosas.- Lo siento. –quería disculparse por demasiadas cosas, simplemente lo dejaba salir. Teren le cogió de la mano en señal de aceptación. De nuevo un respiro, Darrow ya cargaba con demasiadas cosas.

-          ¿Habéis usado las bombas? –Teren quiso ir al lado técnico. Por un instante Storm recordó que las llevaba en el bolsillo.

-          Era imposible. –Klapp optó por hablar.- Estaba todo lleno de humo, no había manera de ver a quién apuntabas salvo que te apuntasen de vuelta. Demasiado arriesgado.

-          ¿Crees que lo sabían? –Darrow preguntaba a Teren, este dudó.- Que Alexander haya podido entrar a tu mente o—

-          No, no lo ha hecho. Puede que se enterasen, que intentasen evitarlo con la humareda, pero me extrañaría. –pensativos, analizaron un poco más sin dar con respuesta.- ¿Crees que…? –no sabía cómo preguntarle ahora a su amigo. La costumbre y el conocerse tanto le permitió no tener que acabar la formulación para que Darrow le entendiese.

-          No. –un alivio le recorrió al oírle.- Solo entró a mi mente para manejarme, no vio nada. Dudo que tuviese mucho interés, estaba disfrutando demasiado de lo que me hacía. –Teren apretó su mano rodeando la de Darrow, una vez más. - Quiero ir al castillo. –Klapp dio un paso al frente.

-          Te llevo… -asintió en agradecimiento. Teren echó mano de su varita e hizo amago de dársela a Darrow. Este se alejó de él.

-          No… -con temor. Como si no quisiese ofenderla.- No quiero volver a tocarla... –Klapp y Storm se miraron sin decir nada, inseguros. Teren en cambio comprendió perfectamente a qué refería el chico. Asintió, dolido por cómo le veía marchar, y volvió a guardársela.

-          ¿Vienes? –Klapp ofrecía el viaje a Storm, pero esta negó. Prefería quedarse allí.

-          Si a Teren no le importa, prefiero trabajar un poco. –Teren negó, rotundo.

-          Luego te acerco yo. Ahora iré al Ministerio, y luego iré a hablar con Losnedahl—

-          Hablaré yo con él. –de nuevo, Darrow se adjudicaba la tarea.- No te preocupes.

-          Intenta descansar… -sabía que era una tarea complicada. Aun así, Darrow asintió. Y en apenas dos segundos se desaparecieron. Y Teren así dio paso a su verdadera angustia, la que había querido ocultarle a Darrow por su propio bien.- Debería de haber ido a la defensa. –se maldecía.- No sé qué coño esperaba, por qué sigo quedándome de brazos cruza—

-          Teren, bastante tenemos con el machaque de Darrow, haz el favor no imitarle. –suplicaba ella. Él negaba, molesto.

-          Otra persona asesinada. Y otra secuestrada. Joder. –negaba, angustiado, como antes no había podido por respeto a su amigo.- Joder… -apoyaba los codos en la mesa y hundía su rostro en su  manos. Expiraba agotado. Era como si el único mal presente minutos atrás hubiese sido el estado de su amigo. Ahora la realidad le daba de lleno. Storm fue a su lado, acariciando su hombro para compartir su pesar. Tampoco tenía palabras de consuelo que ofrecerle a él.- He de hablar con tu madre. Y con Losnedahl. Y con… -expiró de nuevo.- Con todos. No podemos seguir así.

-          Qué vas a hacer… -ya le venía conociendo de lejos. Le temía cuando ponía su cabeza en marcha. Teren volvía a negar.

-          No puedo seguir quedándome aquí. –miraba con desprecio a la sede.- Este año he tenido que ir a las defensas a última hora, quisiésemos o no, porque si no el hijo de puta u os mataba a vosotros o mataba a alguien o…

-          Teren… -la presión de su pecho se describía con lástima.- Tú no quieres formar parte de las defensas. Lo has dicho siempre, y él podría aprovecharse—

-          Me da igual lo que quiera o deja de querer, Storm… -recordaba.- Esto es un deber, al menos para mí, como lo es para Darrow, elegí en su momento formar parte de esto y ahora no voy a echarme atrás—

-          No es echarte atrás, lo que haces aquí es suficiente, nos ayudas a todos—

-          ¿Suficiente? –molesto.- Cómo de suficiente ha sido el estar aquí para la madre de esos niños. O para su padre. O para Darrow y los críos si Alexander se hubiese salido con la suya. –no tenía respuesta.- Cómo de útil es si mis padres… -se mordió el labio, con la misma rabia que exponía en sus ojos. Cogió aire, angustiado. Storm volvía a posarse en su hombro y a sacudirle con lentitud para darle cariño.- Es lo que él quiere. Lo sé. Él quiere verme allí. Porque sabe que es peligroso. Pero no queda otra, lo sabes, no intentes negármelo. Lo sabemos todos. –descansó junto a él, con la misma incapacidad de enfocar con la mirada a un foco con sentido.

-          Un chico… -exponía.- En la defensa, le dijo a Darrow cuando llegamos que debíamos avisarte. Él se negó… -Teren soltó una risa de dolor. Asintió.

-          Y obviamente Darrow se equivocaba. –masajeó su propia cara con dureza.- Debisteis haberlo hecho. Tengo que hablar con Darrow. –cierto enfado le acompañaba.- No puede seguir así.

-          Quería protegerte, sabe que—

-          Y eso es lo que no puede hacer. No soy la prioridad para esto, ni él, ni tú, ni nadie. Lo son ellos. –señaló a la puerta de la sala de curas, que acogía a los niños.- Ya está bien de ir a las defensas en grupo de amigos. 

-          A veces gracias al ser amigos les hemos parado los pies. –recordaba cómo el propio Teren había acudido a su rescate y el de Darrow frente a Alexander. Su vida salvada y, a la vez, una forma de que él no se saliese con la suya.- Creo que eso nos diferencia de ellos. Alexander no se preocupa por los suyos, pero—

-          Storm… -la frenó, impaciente.- Todo suena precioso, y créeme, soy el primero que me pondría delante de una maldición para evitar que Darrow se la llevase, pero esto es más que eso. El año pasado era diferente, era todo más fácil. Siempre había la esperanza de que Alexander lo dejase de lado, que se cansase. Pero cada vez va a más. –la chica optó por el silencio en respuesta.- Yo no puedo seguir aquí. No solo aquí, al menos. –asintió a su propuesta. Daba igual si le negaba una vez más, Teren no iba a cambiar de parecer.- Voy a ir a hablar con tu madre ahora, estará esperando noticias… ¿Quieres venir? –negó, rotunda.- Quédate entonces con los niños por si se despiertan, no deberían, pero… Las pesadillas a veces son bastante más fuertes que un simple jarabe. –entrecomilló la última palabra. A Storm, con pena, se le pintó media sonrisa solo de imaginar a Teren haciéndole creer al niño que se trataba de un remedio médico lo que quiera que les hubiese dado.- Nos vemos luego. –sin terminar de asentirle, Teren ya no estaba con ella.

Fue su momento de aceptar la realidad, de analizar la crueldad de lo sucedido ese día. La defensa apenas se había extendido en el tiempo, las recordaba mucho más duraderas, más catastróficas en el sentido de no verle un fin. Ese día en cambio… todo había sido muy fortuito, muy apresurado. Alexander les había, de nuevo, llevado a un límite que no imaginaban y la había tomado con el de siempre en una defensa.

Darrow… solo de pensar en su sufrir la llevaba a la locura. No quería imaginar lo que debía de ser tener a Alexander controlando tus actos. El temor que sentían por Teren se había terminado dando en de Gryffindor sin tiempo alguno a prepararlo. Imaginaba que ahora Darrow intensificaría sus entrenamientos, sobre todo a la famosa  _Oclumancia_  que Storm querría también dominar. Sacaba pocas cosas positivas en claro tras las defensas, y ese día esa era el que no dudaba ni un segundo en coger Aparición para segundo curso.

Si llegaba a segundo curso.

La agonía que aplastó sus órganos en su estómago la hizo recuperar cierta cordura. Había comenzado a andar por los estantes recopilando ingredientes y solo entonces descubría el poco sentido que guardaban entre ellos. Era incapaz de concentrarse en algo que no fuese la cruda realidad. Miró a la puerta cerrada de la sala de curas y se acercó a ella, sigilosa. La abrió con la misma cautela y comprobó que ambos críos seguían dormidos, el mayor rodeando a la pequeña encima de una camilla. Tan plácidos, tan ajenos a todo…

Se apoyó en la de en frente para observarles e intentar suplicar a cualquiera que la escuchase que por favor les dejasen descansar al menos ese instante. Que ninguna pesadilla les invadiese recordándoles la maldad de su nueva vida. Pensó en su hermana, ajena o tal vez ya no tanto en Hogwarts, tres vidas destrozadas por una misma persona, la que tanto disfrutaba del dolor ajeno. Y pensaba en Darrow, en cómo le haría frente a darle la noticia, el cómo se iría a la cama esa noche intentando dejar a un lado lo vivido. El cómo seguramente le resultaría imposible.

Varias lágrimas brotaron por sus mejillas, repletas de calvario. No quitaba la mirada de los niños y tampoco se interponía entre su mente y lo que decidía darle. Se permitió sentir ese suplicio unos minutos más, y con él se fue de regreso a la otra sala para al menos intentar aportar algo nuevo al futuro.

Era difícil explicar lo que había sucedido, hasta para uno mismo. Cuando Klapp llevó de vuelta a Darrow a Hogwarts, el primer paso a dar iba a ser el más complicado, pero con él vendrían todos los demás. Klapp miraba a su amigo, esperando el dictamen, él iba a decidir y no se iba a negar a lo que escogiese. Anduvo hacia las escaleras para subirlas y no paró hasta llegar al séptimo piso, con Klapp a su espalda. Eran conscientes, ambos, de que aquella defensa no se había ido de largo, así que la sorpresa en el rostro de Eo cuando entraron al aula con plena calma fue una mezcla de sentimientos.

Quiso preguntar, inconscientemente, si todo había terminado ya, como si el verles allí no fuese garantía. Decidió dejarlo estar y dar paso a su verdadera necesidad al sentir que el rostro de su hermano no guardaba nada bueno. Fue veloz, a abrazarle y descargar contra él su llanto, el que siempre se recargaba a sus topes mientras él estaba fuera. Como ya habría hecho el chico previamente con Storm, se dejaba abrazar y se beneficiaba del gesto a la vez para, también, aliviar cierta parte de su dolor. Volvía a estar en casa, al menos.

También Eo se separó de su cuerpo para analizar su rostro, sus expresiones en busca de respuestas. Media sonrisa dolida que de alguna forma explicaba que Teren y Storm estaban de vuelta, pues de no ser el caso, era imposible que su boca pudiese tornar a algo positivo. Eo respiraba un poco más aliviada, y así se enfundaba de nuevo entre sus brazos. Fue entonces cuando Darrow desvió la mirada al frente, ajeno ya a su hermana, para dar con el rostro de terror de una Ysera que tampoco había previsto verles tan pronto de vuelta.

Sentía que la chica quería ir a él, abrazarle como hacía Eo, alegrarse de su vuelta antes de preguntar por el paradero de los demás y correr también a recibirles. Pero algo la paraba, y ese algo sabía que era él mismo. Sus ojos se lo decían, la mirada de Ysera le suplicaba que por favor dejasen su disputa a un lado para al menos celebrar la vida que aún tenían. Darrow en cambio cargaba con demasiado calvario en su interior como para hacerle frente a otros más. Bajó los ojos, junto con el resto de su rostro al cuello de su hermana, para besarla y así separarse de su ser.

-          He de ir a hablar con Losnedahl. –Eo asintió. Luego, Darrow se giró brevemente a Klapp.- ¿Puedes…? –de nuevo, no hacían falta preguntas acabadas. Klapp asentía: se quedaría con ellas mientras él no estuviese, hasta que todo estuviese seguro y pudiesen dar por finalizada la misión.- Te veo luego…-se despedía de una Eo que no era capaz de recuperar el alivio pese al verle con vida.

-          Qué ha pasado… -necesitaba saber a qué se debía el dolor de su hermano, aunque tuviese que hacerle pasar por ello de nuevo. Este cogió aire, primera explicación que tendría que dar de muchas que se le venían de frente.

-          Llegamos tarde. –en resumen. A Eo no quería darle más detalles. A ella no. Acostumbrada, se dio por satisfecha. Asintió, dando un paso atrás para dejarle marchar.- Nos vemos luego. –insistió. Luego, miró a Ysera una vez más sin cambiar su expresión previa antes de ir a la puerta y dejarles atrás. Se dio un silencio, no muy eterno.

-          ¿Habéis comido? –el chico restante preguntó, con los brazos cruzados. Ambas negaron, no habían salido de allí.- Va… -un movimiento de cabeza indicándoles a salir de allí.- Vamos al comedor. –no dudaron mucho, asintieron y echaron a andar. Eo salió primero, más cercana a la puerta que Ysera.- Dale tiempo… -Klapp se dirigía a la de Slytherin, sorprendiéndola.- A Darrow. –debía de ser muy obvio que la relación entre ambos no pasaba por su mejor momento si hasta Klapp decidía aportar algo para tranquilizarla. Asintió una vez más, esta vez con media sonrisa poco convincente.

Esperaron hasta llegar al salón para preguntarle por los demás. Apenas quedaba gente por allí, ya fuese por las vacaciones o por el ataque y el hecho de ser fin de semana, así que tomaron asiento en Ravenclaw para no andar demasiado de donde se encontraban. Klapp no las iba a dejar solas, no hasta que Darrow regresase, y eso le ponía al frente de tener que contar las historias.

Les dijo que Teren y Storm estaban en la sede trabajando, y que contaban con una compañía llena de desgracia. La mesa en la que estaban debía de ser de las más abandonadas en esos momentos, y Klapp se preguntaba si los sucesos tenían algo que explicar. Si la chica con la que Darrow debía hablar ya estaba al tanto de todo y si, por ello, estaría rodeada de compañeros. No fue, como esperaban, un almuerzo muy agradable para ninguno de los tres, y el silencio reinó la extraña unión de personas hasta que Darrow regresó.

Este lo hizo con un rostro aún más abatido, si eso era posible. Klapp se alzó en el acto al verle entrar, por inercia, pero no atosigó a su amigo con preguntas pues ya era demasiado y al día le quedaban demasiadas horas por delante. Le hizo un gesto, Darrow a Klapp, para requerirle y marcharse de allí. Fue a su encuentro y a la vez, el recién llegado le contaba a Eo que podían seguir con sus vidas, que él y ella se marcharían de Hogwarts el domingo por la tarde. Obviamente tras lo sucedido Darrow debía permanecer por allí al menos un tiempo más de lo planeado, así que el viaje de buena mañana se aplazaría unas horas.

Eo no le puso pegas, ahora solo le quedaba esperar a que Teren y Storm regresasen para verles, pero a disgusto tanto de una como de otras esto se retrasó demasiado. Tanto que ambas optaron por hacer otros quehaceres para evitar volverse locas, ya que tampoco Darrow parecía volver a dejarse ver.

La de Hufflepuff se refugió en la biblioteca mientras Ysera optó por la Sala Común. De primeras no iba muy convencida, pero necesitaba al menos saber si podría dar con Damen. El chico en cambio no se iba a dejar ver. Estaba en su dormitorio, sentado sobre la cama con la mirada perdida en la puerta, justo frente a él. Llevaba así horas, tantas que ya no las controlaba.

Con las rodillas encogidas hacia así, sirviéndole de apoyo a sus brazos, los cuales sujetaban su varita por lo que fuese posible que sucediese. No cambió de postura, ni de gesto, ni de expresión en todo el tiempo que allí estuvo. Solo su mano se aferró más a su vara, con firmeza, cuando la puerta del dormitorio se abrió dando paso a su hermano. Con la calma de siempre, con una media sonrisa que le servía de saludo. Ni una gota de sudor, ni un cabello descolocado, ni un ápice de arrepentimiento.

-          ¿Has hecho la maleta? –curioso, Alexander preguntaba llegando a su cama, al lado de la puerta y en parte frene a la de su hermano. Obviamente no compartían cuarto con nadie más, orden del prefecto. Apenas llevaba allí unos segundos y Lilith ya salía de las sombras para ir a su encuentro, subiendo por su espalda y siseándole al oído. Él acarició la parte baja de su cabeza con cariño.

-          No. –una simple palabra le sirvió a Alexander para saber que Damen no estaba de humor. Pero no le importó lo más mínimo. Atrajo una maleta de cuero negra a su cama y la abrió.

-          Ponte a ello, quiero irme esta noche.

-          La has descuartizado… -la única reacción a Damen por su parte fue el intensificar una respiración, armándose de paciencia. No se giró a él, ya lo hacía Lilith por él, tornando su siseo a algo más agresivo. Damen se alzó de la cama y se acercó un poco a él, quedando aún a su espalda. Un acto que causó tal rechazo en la serpiente que se lo tomó como amenaza. Bajó de su dueño y encaró a Damen. Este no la pudo ignorar más.- Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo. –no dejaba de sorprenderse. Alexander suspiró.

-          En realidad no lo estoy. –se giró a él, quitándose la americana y desabrochando las mangas de su camisa para encogerlas.- No soy capaz de quitarme las manchas, me tiene bastante alterado. –Damen bajó la mirada a sus manos y las vio con cierto halo rojizo. Se le cerró la garganta, y más al oír a Alexander soltó una ligera risa tras su broma. Volvía a darle la espalda.

-          La has descuar—

-          Sé lo que hecho, Damen. –ya molesto, bajó la cubierta de su maleta de un golpe. Agresivo, traspasaba su enojo a Lilith, que seguía alzada frente al menor de los Dantsov.- Aquí la pregunta es, cómo coño lo sabes tú y por qué te importa tanto. –de nuevo le encaraba, sin síntoma alguno de posible amabilidad. Lilith se deslizó un poco más cercana a Damen, quedando a su lado, pudiendo tocarle con su fina lengua de así quererlo. Este no dejaba de observar a Alexander.

-          Entras tanto en mi mente que ya no te das cuenta de cuando me das vía libre. –provocó. Alexander volvía a ayudarse de la respiración para no saltar.

-          ¿Y el por qué te importa tanto? Responde a todo. –obligaba.

-          Es difícil de aceptar que tu hermano mayor vaya cortando gente en pedazos.

-          Es difícil de soportar que tu hermano menor sea un jodido incordio que varía de parecer según se despierta. –el que acudía ahora al respirar era Damen. Alexander se había acercado a él. Acorralado por ambos, no se movió.- A veces no soporto la curiosidad que me da el por qué reaccionas así.

-          ¿Prefieres que vaya contigo y te indique dónde hacer los cortes la próxima vez? –apretó sus manos en dos puños. Lilith se expresaba por él.

-          Sería una forma de dejar de demostrar que eres un cobarde. –Damen rio, lleno de sarcasmo.

-          Un cobarde. –asentía, aún con sátira.- Vaya, veo que tú también cambias mucho de sentir. Pasas de defenderme a atacarme con—

-          Me canso de defenderte, Damen. Me canso cuando por más que te pido, no mueves ni un dedo.

-          Y yo me agoto de que no escuches. –dio un paso al frente a la vez.- Déjame hacer mi trabajo en paz.

-          Entonces déjame tú a mí hacer el mío. –le devolvió el acercamiento, antes de deshacerlo y regresar a su maleta. Damen no se movió.

-          Qué más ha pasado. –interesado. Alexander hacía levitar ropa de su armario hacia la cama colocándola ordenadamente en el maletín.

-          Parece que solo ves lo que te interesa. –reprochaba.

-          Qué más ha pasado. –insistió.

-          Nada que no debiese pasar. La Muggle no dejaba de gritar, no contaba con tener que hacerla trizas. –Damen sintió un ligero vahído, mantuvo la compostura.

-          Claro, imagino que limitarte a matarla no la callaría. –Lilith abría su boca emitiendo el ruido que Alexander sentía dentro pero retenía.

-          A él me le llevé. –no iba a perder el tiempo preguntándole a dónde.- Habría seguido, pero el hijo de puta de Stringer como siempre decide hacer su aparición estelar. –Damen frunció el ceño.

-          ¿Seguido? –la última parte de la frase no le sorprendía a esas alturas.- Seguido con qué.

-          Con sus hijos. Dos críos, un niño pequeño y una recién nacida. –de nuevo un mareo, esta vez más difícil de controlar. Sintió a Lilith reír, si era posible algo así.- La niña es bruja, como su hermana, la de segundo.

-          Ibas… -ya no era capaz de sentir furia, todo era más amargo.- Son niños, Alex, son solo—

-          No… me llames… Alex… -apoyado sobre su maleta, exigía por enésima vez.- No iba a matarlos yo, esperaba que lo hiciesen por mí.

-          Quién.

-          Brice. –sin ocultarlo en absoluto. Damen sintió un pinchazo en el pecho que hasta Lilith pareció notar, bajando el rostro hacia él para luego recriminárselo.- Hablas como él, por cierto. No hace falta que te diga lo mucho que detesto que lo hagas. –Siguió metiendo cosas en su maleta ignorando el posible estado de su hermano. Damen seguía mirándole, con el ceño fruncido y un gesto de incomprensión e incredulidad.

-          Mientes… -esperaba, al menos. Alexander alzó una ceja, gesto que el menor obviamente no vio.

-          ¿En serio? ¿Miento? –una ligera risa agotadora que quedó entrecortada por una oleada de dolor espinal. Volvía a apoyarse sobre la maleta, esta vez sin deseo en ello. Un gruñido y un espasmo expulsados que hacían a sus brazos temblar. Y estaba de nuevo en Budapest, a la espalda de Darrow, con su mente a la vez en la de él. Una mezcla confusa de sensaciones, su ser en su cuerpo y a la vez en el de otro, su conversación con la varita de Teren, y su deseo máximo por conseguir que Darrow sucumbiese a la mayor desolación antes de matar a esos dos críos. Sentía el placer que le había proporcionado eso pero también el dolor de Darrow, como ya había pasado en su directo. Solo que ahora la mezcla se hacía insoportable, le temblaba todo el cuerpo al no ser capaz de concentrarse en su propia parte, al sentir que alguien le llevaba allí en contra de su voluntad. Conocía demasiado bien la presencia de Damen en su interior, la reconocía a la perfección. Su furia aumentaba a la vez que le intentaba expulsar, con dificultades. Cuando lo consiguió no dudó en echar mano de su varita y girarse frente a él, en disposición de ataque. Pero no era el único. Damen echaba mano de la suya a la vez y le apuntaba de igual manera. Entre ambos, una serpiente que si no se lanzaba contra el menor era por no tener la orden de su dueño.- No vuelvas a hacer eso.

-          O si no qué. –retaba, sin apenas agotamiento por la intromisión a Alexander. El mayor en cambio parecía mostrar ahora todo el cansancio que el ataque no le había aportado. Ninguno bajaba la varita.- Respóndeme la próxima vez, y no tendré que hacerlo. –Alexander afianzaba su mano alrededor de su arma, deseoso de usarla. Pero sabía que no debía, así que no iba a hacerlo.

-          No me provoques, Damen… -ahora la ceja alzada era en el rostro de Damen, y ahora Alexander sí podía ver su desinterés.- Ya sabes que no hago ascos. –el mejor agarraba con firmeza su varita. Al igual que su hermano, no iba a bajarla.- Por qué tanto interés en Brice. Por qué te molesta tanto lo que le haga. –un silencio demasiado largo fue su respuesta inicial, algo que no agradaba al mayor. Hasta Lilith se impacientaba, con su boca siempre abierta, esperando una señal.

-          Estoy harto de que estropees las cosas. –pausó, aún agresivo, recibiendo la misma rabia en respuesta, aunque fuese solo en el gesto de Alexander.- Que Darrow matase a esos niños contigo manejándole no supondría más que un caos, y lo sabes. –no dijo nada.- Tu padre no lo habría aceptado.

-          Entonces mantén la puta boca cerrada esta noche, y no habrá problemas. –amenazante. Siguieron con las varitas el uno frente al otro hasta que decidieron poner punto y final a aquello.- Te lo repito una vez más, Damen, no me provoques. Lo haces mucho, y cada vez me preocupa menos el si me controlo o no.

-          Y a mí el que no lo hagas. Y eso también lo sabes. –ni una palabra continuó aquello. Damen sabía lo que pensaba su hermano, y Alexander era consciente de ello. Así que no respondió.- Nos vamos después de cenar, no antes. Tengo cosas que hacer. –esperó confirmación. Alexander se la dio con un gesto frío.- Y dile a tu serpiente que me deje en paz. –Lilith le provocaba con la boca abierta.- Si sigue así el que se pondrá a descuartizar seré yo. –de nuevo, Damen esperó. Alexander miró a Lilith, sin variar ni su postura ni su brazo aún alzado con la varita.

-          Lilith. Ya basta. –esta se giró a su dueño, siseando molesta, pero apenas observarle a los ojos dos segundos sirvieron para que la serpiente aceptase. Bajó su forma y reptó por el suelo hasta perderse de vista. Alexander volvió la vista a Damen, y fue este el primero en bajar las armas, girándose hacia la puerta tras el último contacto visual.

-          Nos vemos luego.

Abandonó la casa de Slytherin tan pronto rápido como pudo, agotado por el encuentro con su hermano. No se cruzó con Storm de camino por puro milagro, la chica iba camino a la Sala Común en una hora ya tardía del día deseosa de dejarse caer sobre la cama antes de ir a cenar. No esperaba que se la recibiese de ninguna manera especial, así que el abrazo de Ysera nada más cruzar al dormitorio la sorprendió en demasía.

-          Por fin… -confesaba así su angustia por no saber nada de ella. Ysera se separó de su cuerpo y la analizó.- ¿Estás bien, no? –asintió.

-          Pensé que te habrían informado…

-          Klapp me dijo que estabas bien, pero… tardabas tanto…

-          ¿Klapp? –se sorprendió. Ysera asintió con claro pesar.

-          Obviamente no iba a ser Darrow… -Storm se había olvidado por completo del estado entre ambos.- ¿Está Teren bien?

-          Sí, o sea… Bien. –entrecomilló.- Como se puede estar…

-          Klapp nos ha contado un poco, sí…

-          Qué es un poco…

-          Sabemos que Alexander ha matado a la madre, secuestrado al padre, y quería matar dos niños… -claramente Klapp había seleccionado la información a su manera. No le culpaba, si Eo estaba presente, no la iba a dar demasiados datos. Darrow nunca lo hacía. Cogió aire.

-          Alexander descuartizó a la mujer, secuestró al hombre, y maldijo a Darrow con la Imperius para hacer que Darrow matase a los niños. –Ysera dio un paso hacia atrás, sin pestañear. En apenas unos segundos sus ojos ya tornaban en llanto.

-          ¿Qué? –titubeó. No la culpaba por su reacción, la suya fue de similar magnitud. Ysera se dejaba caer incapacitada para mantenerse en pie sobre la cama de Storm.- Darrow… -sollozaba.- No lo sabía, no sabía—

-          Tranquila. –como ya había hecho ella, imaginaba los pensamientos que ahora se darían en la cabeza de su amiga. Su dolor solo de imaginarse a Darrow pasando por aquello. Le dio el respiro necesario.- Teren ha llevado a los niños al Ministerio, mi madre ha pensado que es la mejor solución mientras contactan con otros familiares. Imagino que Darrow ha hablado con la chica de segundo… No sé qué pasará… -Ysera absorbía su llano como podía, dándose del silencio para recuperar la compostura. Storm acariciaba su pelo, calmándola.- ¿Quieres ir a cenar?

-          ¿No prefieres descansar? –aún tartamudeaba un poco por el descontrol corporal. Storm se encogió de hombros.

-          Mañana por la mañana estaré en casa, ya tendré tiempo para ello.

-          ¿Qué pasará esta semana? O sea…todos os vais, si algo sucede…

-          Algunos estaremos en alerta. Yo con mi madre al lado lo tendré fácil para enterarme. –asintió Ysera.- Va, vamos a cenar…

Storm aprovechó que se dejaba ver de cara al público para pasar por Hufflepuff y saludar a una Eo que, al igual que Ysera, había guardado consigo demasiada preocupación. De nuevo, Storm la actualizaba un poco pero cumpliendo los deseos de Darrow de mantener ciertos detalles. Ysera no parecía muy contenta con eso, sentía que mentían a una Eo que no era ninguna niña, pero no iba a ser ella la encargada de destrozar la situación. Ya no.

Una vez el reencuentro entre las tres se hubo dado, fueron finalmente a sentarse a sus mesas y cenar con la tranquilidad que el día les permitía.

Como en el almuerzo, Ravenclaw estaba prácticamente deshabitado, un vacío muy notable pese a que ninguna casa estaba compuesta a esas alturas por mucha gente. Aun así, el rostro de los presentes relucía de dolor. Los dos últimos ataques de los puristas habían ido a parar a su casa, y si contaban con el de Teren como uno… la cuenta aumentaba.

Esperaron a que el propio Teren hiciese acto de presencia, pero ni el chico ni Darrow se dejaron ver. Tampoco Klapp ni ningún otro miembro del eje al que sonsacar algún tipo de información. Storm e Ysera asumieron que era su momento de partir al dormitorio tras esperar a la nada. Eo al fin y al cabo también se escabullía a su casa sabiendo con ello que el verse con su hermano una vez más antes de dormir no iba a ser viable.

La acompañaron a Hufflepuff, al fin y al cabo estaba junto al Gran Comedor, y no contaban con que su camino a Slytherin fuese a demorarse, ni mucho menos a no darse del todo.

-          Ysera… -asombrada por ser llamada, la chica se giró antes de llegar siquiera a la entrada a las mazmorras. Damen la requería, con un rostro bastante agotado.- Te estaba buscando.

-          ¿Dónde estabas? –no preguntaba con maldad. Ella también había querido saber de él durante la tarde. Tuvo suerte de que Damen no se tomase mal su pregunta, limitándose a soltar aire como respuesta.

-          Desconectando. –dijo como pudo. La chica asintió. Fue un momento incómodo, en la mirada de ambos se decían que estaban al tanto de lo ocurrido, y una no podía ocultar su temor y el otro no sabía cómo actuar al respecto.- Me voy en un rato, a casa…

-          Oh… -recordaba que Damen no iba a estar allí en vacaciones, pero aun así el saber que era ese día cuando el chico dejaba el castillo la dejaba en un lugar muy incómodo.- Te espera una noche agradable… -imaginaba lo que debía ser llegar ahora a casa de los Dantsov, tras todo lo ocurrido. Y eso que ella desconocía el encuentro entre ambos hermanos. Damen quiso contestarla con alguna respuesta irónica, para calmar el ambiente, pero la reacción de Storm al comentario de Ysera no pasó desapercibido. La chica les había dado la espalda desde el momento en el que él apareció. No ocultaba su desprecio, y él estaba demasiado agotado.

-          No tengo nada que ver con lo que mi hermano ha hecho—

-          No insistas. –también cansada, le ordenó en forma de súplica. Ysera notaba la paciencia de Damen esfumándose de su cuerpo poco a poco. Quiso recuperarla.

-          ¿Qué querías…? –le centró en ella. A Damen le costó retirar la mirada a Storm para volver a Ysera y, a su vez, recuperar un poco el bienestar.

-          Quería darte tu regalo de Navidad. –hasta Storm se sorprendió, aunque no de forma positiva como hacía Ysera, controlando no sonreír.

-          Mi… regalo. –repetía. Damen asintió, con media sonrisa.- ¿Me has hecho un regalo?

-          Sí… y no. –con las manos en los bolsillos, se encogía hacia un lado. Dudando, sin querer decir nada.

-          Qué tierno. –Storm provocaba. Era incapaz de callarse, daba igual lo que lo intentase. Cuando se trataba de Damen, su voz iba por su cuenta. Y más si venía de una defensa en la que un miembro de la familia Danstov había atacado a Darrow de la forma en la que lo había hecho. Damen volvía a perderse en la ira.- Después del regalo de tu hermano a Darrow me pregunto qué le has preparado tú a Ysera.

-          Storm. –su amiga volvía a intentar frenarla. Ni Storm la miraba, ni Damen lo hacía. Ambos se chocaban con los ojos.

-          No está aquí el regalo, así que tenemos que irnos. –hablaba a Ysera, pero seguía mirando a Storm al comienzo de su frase. Cada vez que sus ojos daban con los de la chica, el gesto de Damen se calmaba. Ysera no tuvo tiempo a responder ni a aceptar.

-          ¿En serio? –Storm, de nuevo. Él cogía aire y se llevaba la mano a la frente para masajearla. Hasta Ysera se armaba de paciencia.- ¿Ni intentas ocultarlo, sacándola del castillo? ¿Qué regalo es? ¿Una maldici—

-          Puedes venir, si tanto te preocupa. –ofreció él. En sorpresa a ambas.- Ven, y lo ves con tus propios ojos. Y si intento matarla, ahí estarás tú y tus bendiciones del Eje para salvarla ¿no? –provocativo. Storm quería responderle, pero no sabía con qué.- O a caso te da miedo.

-          No me das ningún miedo. –recalcó. Él rio.

-          Ya llegará el momento.

-          ¿Podéis parar? –suplicó Ysera, dolida. Y de nuevo Damen la miraba y se transformaba en alguien apacible.- Vamos a donde sea, sí… -aceptaba así el regalo. No pudo evitar de todas formas que Damen volviese a mirar a Storm.

-          Vienes o no. –iba en serio. Storm sabía que Ysera no se tomaría del todo bien que la muchacha acudiese a donde fuese que iban, sobre todo si al final resultaba siendo algo pacífico y estropeaba cualquier tipo de encuentro. Pero a la vez se negaba a la idea de verla marchar con él, en la noche y a saber a dónde tras un ataque.

-          Claro. –Ofreció la palma de su mano para que la cogiese. Él suspiró, decepcionado, pero la agarró antes de coger la de Ysera. A una con rabia, a la otra con ternura. Luego, giró el rostro para comprobar que nadie les veía, y cuando estuvo seguro de ello, las llevó lejos.

De todos los lugares que se habían imaginado, aquel no había formado parte de su cabeza en ningún momento. Era un paseo rocoso, entre montañas de piedra seca. Sin vegetación alguna, ni aparente acceso al exterior. El cielo se mostraba más oscuro que en su lugar de origen, con una reluciente media luna alumbrando en lo alto junto a millones de diminutas estrellas. Eran incapaces de ver mucho en la alta lejanía, las montañas que las rodeaban eran demasiado inmensas.

Damen las hizo una seña para seguirle, y tras disculparse por lo que se les venía encima, las llevó por un sendero entre las rocas que no paraba de alzarse. Storm fue a la espalda de ambas, sin fiarse lo más mínimo del silencio que les acompañaba. A Damen su presencia no parecía entorpecerle las intenciones. De vez en cuando se giraba a Ysera para comprobar que iba bien, hasta se lo preguntaba. La chica, bromeando por su estado de forma, no dejaba pasar la ocasión de protestar por tener que estar escalando de una forma u otra. Y él, sin poder evitarlo, se reía con ella.

Fue bastante agotador, hasta para los dos más preparados, pero las nuevas vistas así lo valían. Habían alcanzado la cima de un monte rocoso que quedaba ocultado tras las montañas que antes las rodeaban, el cielo ahora se pintaba abierto en lo alto y el frío las acogía con un poco más de énfasis.

-          ¿Dónde estamos? –demasiado frío. Ysera se arropaba a sí misma.

-          Rusia.

-          ¿Más concreto? Creo que Rusia pequeña no es. –él rio, acercándose a ella y acogiéndola bajo su brazo para darla calor.

-          No puedo decirlo, pero en la parte asiática. – Storm fruncía el ceño, sospechosa.- Ven… -Ysera estaba girada hacia el paseo hondo en el que se habían aparecido. La giraba al opuesto.- Estás mirando donde no es. –Al otro lado, una explanada bajo sus pies. Las altas montañas quedaban a su espalda y en una lejanía que dejaba entender que en frente solo había un paseo libre. Ysera afianzaba la vista intentando diferenciar algo, deseosa de encontrarlo. Storm en cambio… Echaba mano de su varita cada vez más preocupada. Había sido un error permitirle a Ysera venir a ese sitio, lo podía sentir. De ser una trampa, no podrían salir de ella solas. Y su amiga, lo peor, es que no parecía tenerlo como opción. Reía, separándose de él para avanzar un poco y caminar con cuidado.

-          ¿Tengo que esperar a que salga el sol para ver el regalo o qué? –él rio, encogiéndose de hombros.

-          Si esperas un poco, lo verás seguramente sin necesidad de que sea de día. –seguía caminando, quería acercarse a lo único que parecía iluminarse en el fondo, la leve luz que le permitía divisar las montañas del horizonte. Hasta Storm, con varita alzada, mantenía la intriga de querer avanzar.

-          ¿A qué he de esperar? –la respuesta no se la dio Damen, sino una llamarada en lo alto en el cielo, de dimensiones alarmantes a unos cuantos metros de distancia de ella. Sin poder contenerlo, Ysera dio un grito y se dejó llevar hacia atrás por el terror de lo inesperado, de la bola de fuego que se extendía por el aire iluminando su alrededor, dándole forma a la figura que la provocaba. Damen aceleraba hacia Ysera con una sonrisa en los labios para sujetarla y evitar que cayese. La chica se sostenía como podía, perpleja.

-          Es… Es un…-incapaz de hablar. Storm lo hizo por ella, adelantándoles en paso.

-          Dragón…-y de nuevo la bestia soltaba su llama en lo alto mostrándose en su esplendor. Gigantesco, con alas puntiagudas y una cabeza alargada. Una cadena le retenía en el suelo, a donde ahora parecía apuntar con su fuego, demostrando así un foso en medio de la explanada. Ysera no tardó en soltarse de Damen y avanzar corriendo hacia donde sus pasos llegaron, lejanos en tiempo y espacio, al borde del monte rocoso para quedar al margen de lo que caía en un agujero en roca a rebosar de dragones. Agachada sobre el suelo, observó atónita. Con la boca abierta y una lágrima cayendo por su rostro. Al poco, Storm llegó a su lado, igual de incrédula, y Damen no tardó en sentarse a su lado.

-          Son… -seguía sin dar crédito. Sonrió, aún llorosa y emocionada.- Son dragones. De verdad. Dragones de ver—

-          Sí. –él confirmaba, riendo. La chica solo dejaba de mirar las bestias para observarle a él, anonadada. Damen no pudo evitarlo, y miró de reojo a Storm.- Puedes bajar ya la varita, no os voy a lanzar a ellos. -molesta, le hizo caso.

-          ¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué? – Ysera dividía sus ojos entre el chico y los dragones. Él se encogió de hombros.

-          Una vez en el bosque, hablando de criaturas y de que te las enseñaba, me dijiste que esperarías ansiosa el ver qué te llegaría a enseñar por Navidad. Pensé que no había nada mejor que un dragón. –volvió a sonreír, soltando a la vez alguna risa por lo imposible de imaginar. Alguna lágrima aún caía por su rostro, el frío ya le daba igual. Buscaba la alegría en el rostro de su amiga pero Storm seguía sin pestañear, observando aquello. Damen las permitió el silencio, hasta que decidiesen romperlo.

-          Qué es esto… -Ysera hablaba con tanto entusiasmo y de manera tan risueña que a Damen le era imposible no sonreír.

-          Es un criadero. Bueno, más bien los tienen aquí para vigilarlos. Son solo tres razas, pero prefería traerte aquí que a otros sitios. –explicaba, ella no quitaba la vista de los dragones. Solo seguía las indicaciones del dedo de Damen cuando este se acercó a ella a explicarle.- Aquellos son Hébridos negros. –unas bestias con cola en forma de flecha y una columna repleta de puntas afiladas. Siguió, con unos de apariencia más agresiva incluso, repletos de cuernos y con una cabeza gigantesca.- Colacuernos Húngaros. –Ysera no borraba su sonrisa, se secaba una lágrima con el borde de su jersey. Luego, observó los últimos, el mismo que se había alzado en el aire anteriormente.- Ironbellys Ucranianos. Son los más grandes que existen. -claramente su presencia era aún más monstruosa que la de los otros. Un terror hermoso que disfrutaba observando.- Vine aquí una vez hace mucho, mi padre conoce al dueño del comité…

 

Era irrelevante a esas alturas, hasta para Ysera. No dejaba de observar aquella majestuosidad que se le presentaba. Las bestias escupían su fuego, solo así podía distinguirlas a la perfección en lo hondo de la montaña. Era una sensación maravillosa, aún se recordaba el primer día que supo de su poder, el terror que sintió ante la idea de que un dragón pudiese se real. Pero ahora era diferente, ahora eso le parecía lo más bello que la magia le había permitido conocer. Y era un regalo de Damen, que se alzaba ahora para estirar las piernas tras un rato allí tirados. Ysera le imitó, aún en debate de a quién prestar más atención.

-          Espero que te guste, siento si las expectativas estaban muy altas. –la chica sonrió, queriendo negar, pero era incapaz de hacer nada. Los dragones le habían enamorado, pero Damen conseguía ese efecto en mayor magnitud. No pudo evitarlo, y sin pensar en las consecuencias se acercó a él para besarle en medio de alguna frase que el chico estuviese diciendo. Acariciando su cara con una mano y con la otra cogiéndole de la suya. Con ternura y dedicación, despacio, sin prisa alguna.

-          Gracias… -volvió a besarle, ahora sintiéndose un poco más correspondida. Solo al separarse de él sintió que tal vez no era la mejor idea, y más viendo algo parecido al pánico en su rostro. No supo entender del todo lo que expresaba, no había solo incomodidad, tampoco la había habido solo en el beso. Era como si para Damen aquello sucediese por primera vez y no supiese cómo reaccionar.- Lo… lo siento. –se disculpaba, aturdida y separándose de él. Damen se apresuró a desquitarla.

-          Tranquila. –media sonrisa para calmarla que, en parte lo consiguió. La chica sonrió, tímida, y asintió. Se giró de nuevo, manteniendo él la mano agarrada a ella. Los ojos del chico se fueron sin poder evitarlo a una Storm que, incómoda, le miraba de vuelta sin aprobar en absoluto lo recientemente visto. Se alzó, dándole la espalda.- ¿Tú habías visto alguno? –quiso zanjar el beso. Storm negó, no iba a pronunciar palabra.- Podemos quedarnos un rato más, pero deberíamos volver pronto.

-          ¿Por qué nos has aparecido abajo? –Ysera cuestionó, curiosa.

-          Los dragones sienten la magia, y sirve de alarma, era mejor aparecerse un poco lejos.-pausó.- Y bueno, los sensores que tienen instalados en el campamento también, para qué mentir. –Ysera rio, fue el último sonido que les acompañó a los tres hasta que decidieron ponerle punto final a la aventura.- ¿Volvemos? –asintió la receptora del regalo, sin soltarle la mano al chico. Y con eso fueron camino al lugar de origen, desde donde aparecerse de nuevo para regresar a Hogwarts, a una entrada deshabitada. Ambas quisieron ponerse en marcha al interior nada más pisar suelo firme, pero Damen no parecía seguirlas.

-          ¿No vienes? –negó a Ysera.

-          Espero aquí a mi hermano. No llevo maleta, así que… -se encogió de hombros. De nuevo una realidad no tan placentera. Ysera sonrió ladeadamente, con pena.

-          Espero que lo pases… bien, o algo. –le dijo. Él rio, asintiendo.

-          Eso espero, sí.

-          ¿Cuándo vuelves?

-          El domingo, día 3. Las clases empiezan el lunes. –asintió ella.

-          Yo ya sabes que estaré por aquí todos los días… Por si quieres venir o algo… Aunque sea un rato… -pensó en el baile, pero no dijo nada. Él sonrió con pena.

-          Lo tendré en cuenta. –se acercó a ella y, acogiéndola con una mano en el rostro, besó su frente.- Nos vemos pronto… -ahora repleta de pena, asintió.- Feliz Navidad, a ambas. –acogió en sus palabras a una Storm que no iba a decir ninguna, rompiendo el momento echando a andar. Ysera se tomó unos segundos más antes de seguir sus pasos, en los que poder disfrutar del chico y su presencia, allí con ella.

-          Feliz Navidad…


	56. Chapter 56

Malacostumbrados a las noches interminables, aquella no supuso ninguna sorpresa para nadie. Constantes pesadillas, espasmos sin un origen específico que les sacaba de su nulo descanso en la tierra de los sueños. Era difícil pegar ojo durante un largo periodo de tiempo seguido. La idea de descansar ni siquiera se contemplaba.

Fue la primera en asumir que los intentos por recuperar energía no iban a ser fructíferos. Se sentó sobre el borde de la cama, sintiendo que sus brazos pesaban demasiado y que sus piernas contaban con algún tipo de imán hacia la tierra que la impedía moverlas con naturalidad. Su cuello estaba tenso, moverlo solo provocaba que el dolor se extendiese un poco más por su espalda. No recordaba las desgracias que la habían acompañado por la noche al dormir, pero algo le decía que los dragones habían formado parte de ella. Y eso no le gustaba nada.

Estaba tan agotada que hasta pensar en maldecir a Damen no le resultaba una opción, quitaba demasiada energía de un saco bastante vacío de ella. Se ayudó de Cereal para intentar dar un poco más de movilidad a sus huesos. Cuando la  bola peluda llegó a su cama para acurrucarse en sus piernas, Storm acarició su pelaje largo y tendido hasta que sus manos parecían acostumbrarse de nuevo a la vida.

-          Hola… -tierna, Ysera saludaba al despertarse. Pese a lo agradable de su voz, su rostro no mostraba ningún tipo de descanso. Storm no se iba a sorprender, tampoco lo veía en el suyo propio.- Qué hora es… -agotada.

-          Las ocho, imagino… -tampoco lo sabía con certeza.

-          A qué hora te vas… -perezosa hasta para preguntar. Acogía a un Harry que se despertaba con ella y ronroneaba de camino a su hombro.

-          Tras desayunar. Pensaba irme antes, pero no me veo capaz de andar mucho si no me como medio bufet antes. –Ysera mostró media sonrisa que dejaba a medio camino cualquier intento por reír.- No sé si tengo ganas de irme a casa o si por otro lado me agobia.

-          ¿Lo dices por tus primos? –Storm hizo el amago de reír también, lográndolo en mayor medida. Negó

-          Hasta Navidad como tal no les veo, pero… Tras lo de ayer, dudo que mi madre ande muy relajada. Y yo tampoco lo estoy. Y mi padre, pues… Como siempre intentará animarnos y fracasará estrepitosamente. 

-          ¿Estaréis en casa? Quiero decir… Sé que Darrow y Eo van a Italia, pero tú—

-          Al principio sí, el miércoles iremos para Somerset, la casa familiar está ahí. Y mis primos. Todos ellos.

-          ¿Casa o castillo? Porque para tanto primo… -Storm volvió a intentar reír. Se ayudó de esa mísera energía para ponerse en pie. Las piernas le temblaron en el acto.- Ey… -Ysera se apresuró a salir de la cama e ir hacia ella, pese a que la chica la mandase parar con la mano.

-          Estoy bien, tranquila… Tengo las piernas dormidas. –el cosquilleo típico se lo decía.- Vayamos a desayunar, anda, necesito chocolate. Mucho.

Se pusieron las primeras ropas que encontraron, en especial Storm, que se negaba a abrir la maleta que tan dignamente había preparado la noche anterior tras el viaje a Rusia. Ambas llevaban vaqueros, los de Ysera más anchos que los de su compañera, y arriba un jersey de lana gordo, ambos en colores oscuros, para evitar el frío mañanero del Gran Comedor.

El abandono del castillo cada día aumentaba más, sin dejar de sorprender a nadie. Si no fuese por dos gemelos en Hufflepuff que desayunaban cuando entraron, habrían jugado ser las únicas presentes y hasta habrían dudado de si el salón estaba ya abierto. Tampoco había mucha comida, apenas algunos fruteros, bandejas con diferentes tipos de pan, cuencos con yogures y otros tantos con cremas para untar repartidos estratégicamente a lo largo de las cuatro largas mesas. Tampoco profesores parecían abundar con la llegada de la Navidad. Solo Wansky y Hasel formaban parte del comité esa mañana, lo que dejaba mucho que desear.

Aun así nada de eso fue un impedimento para que Storm se acercase a Gryffindor a robar un poco de crema de chocolate, pues era la única mesa en la que la vio. Se llevó el cuenco a Slytherin, y tanto ella como Ysera disfrutaron de un desayuno más que dulce.

La conversación entre ambas tardó en comenzar, no querían quitarse tiempo de comer. La charla comenzó con el análisis exhaustivo de las ausencias, notables sobre todo en su propia casa. A medida que la hora pasaba, el salón se llenaba de más comensales pero la casa verde apenas contó con miembros esa mañana. Curiosa, Ysera no pudo evitar tratar el tema de los Dantsovs. Ambos se marcharon la noche anterior, y la intriga sobre cómo habría sido la primera noche en familia relucía en ambas chicas, aunque de diferente forma. A Storm el hecho de pensar en eso solo conseguía enervarla más, mientras que su amiga se inundaba de clara lástima ante lo que se le vendría encima a un Damen rodeado de su familia tantos días.

Con ese pensamiento y con el de que nadie del grado adulto parecía querer quedarse en Hogwarts por Navidad, ambas salieron del Gran Comedor para ir a por la maleta de Storm. Hechizada para no pesar, la muchacha la hizo hasta diminuta para poder cargarla al hombro sin problema. Lo último que quería era ir cargando con ella.

-          Bueno… -sobre el camino de piedra que dirigía a la estación de Hogsmeade, Storm se cruzaba de brazos alejando al frío. No había dejado prenda de abrigo fuera y ahora se arrepentía. Sobre su hombro y su maleta, Ivy se posaba tras revolotear un rato. Obviamente el ave se iba con ella, y para nada iba a ir enjaulada.- No hagas muchas travesuras, que nos conocemos. –Ysera, con las manos en la espalda, formaba una mueca traviesa hacia la mejilla derecha. Storm rio.- Ya sabes que puedes mandarme alguna carta si pasa algo… Las lechuzas del castillo son de uso libre.

-          Lo sé, pero no quiero molestarte.

-          Voy a estar rodeada de críos, por favor, no te cortes si lo necesitas. –rieron. Luego, Ysera se acercó a ella para abrazarla. Storm descruzó por ello sus brazos para acogerla y corresponder el gesto.

-          Te echaré de menos, va a ser difícil dormir sola tras tantos días teniéndote por ahí. –Storm rio.

-          Dale un beso a tus pelotillas, pueden dormir en mi cama si quieren.

-          No prometo no dormir yo. –Storm se separó de ella, fingiendo desaprobación.- A mí me da la luz de lleno antes, a ti no… -explicó. No le puso pegas y la sonrió pillamente.- Pásalo bien. Espero no tener que saber de ti hasta que vuelvas…

Fue una forma triste de despedirse, pero ambas compartían ese sentir. El que Ysera supiese de Storm antes de su regreso a Hogwarts supondría que las cosas no iban bien, que la chica había sido reclamada por el Eje para alguna desgracia nueva. Viéndola marchar camino abajo, hasta Ysera dudaba llegar a ser conocedora de los sucesos sin Damen por el castillo ni nadie que pudiese ponerla al día. Aun así, el malestar no la abandonó.

Tampoco a Storm. Quería llegar ya a King’s Cross y saludar a su padre, que iría a recogerla, para así pensar de buena fe que todo lo que pasaba ahí fuera quedaba estancado en una esquina hasta más ver. No iba a ser fácil, aun así. Al menos a su llegada a casa tendría que hacerle frente a su madre y su seguramente estado de nervios por no haberse puesto en contacto con ella tras lo de ayer. Porque, siendo sinceros, Storm sabía lo poco que le servía a su madre el que Teren le hubiese actualizado.

Dejó que Ivy se alejase de su cuerpo mientras recorría la ruta hacia Hogsmeade. Su pelaje blanco pasaba desapercibido en las copas nevadas de los árboles, pero Storm nunca se preocupó por su paradero. Al fin y al cabo Ivy regresaba a ella cuando la estación quedaba de frente.

Mucha gente iba a tomar el tren de las diez. Con motivo de las Navidades, Hogsmeade había programado un viaje cada cuatro horas para asegurarse de que todo el mundo tuviese forma de volver a casa, y muchos alumnos parecían haber optado por el horario más madrugador para ello. Gente del grado infantil, pero muchos del adulto, lo que explicaba las ausencias en Hogwarts tan notables.

Mientras Storm analizaba las presencias, recibió una sola despedida fugaz, la de su compañera de equipo Kenzie, que parecía también tornar a casa para las fiestas. Esta iba acompañada de otras muchachas, así que no se demoró mucho con ella. Echaba de menos entrenar. Con el parón por Navidad, los equipos no habían tenido que acudir al campo para nada, y eso era algo que la había estresado demasiado. Contaba al menos con poder volar un poco una vez llegase a casa, si eso al menos la devolvía un poco la libertad de sentirse despejada.

Fue el pensar con el que se quiso quedar de cara al viaje, una imaginación placentera de ella volando. Se esfumó tan pronto como otra se le prestaba delante. Tanto que no habría recordado su ser flotando sobre una escoba ni de haberlo intentado, pese a ser una memoria reciente. Pero no podía evitarlo. Darrow captaba demasiado su interés en ese momento.

El chico estaba junto a uno de los vagones, vistiendo vaqueros anchos y una sudadera fina gris. Hablaba con Klapp, a medio camino entre el andén y el tren. No parecía tener muchas intenciones en decidirse por un lado u el otro, descansaba apoyado en el metal mientras hablaban. Fue el primero en notar la presencia de Storm al verla acercarse a ellos.

-          Ey…-un saludo simple. Tampoco sabía muy bien qué decirles. Darrow se giró al escucharla, sorprendido.

-          ¿Qué haces aquí? –curioso. A ella le parecía obvio.

-          Irme a casa.

-          ¿Te ibas sin despedirte? –tardó varios segundos en formularlo, como si asumiese la molestia. Storm alzó una ceja.

-          ¿Acaso no haces tú lo mismo? –con la misma desaprobación, él negaba.

-          He venido a acompañar a este, yo me voy por la tarde. –sintió la vergüenza aflorar, así que se cruzó de brazos.

-          Bueno, pues lo siento, tampoco os he visto en el desayuno… -finalmente, Klapp optó por decir algo.

-          Desayuno, qué es eso. –Darrow rio, con pereza. El gesto llamó la atención de la chica.

-          ¿Estás mejor? –dejó a un lado la disputa de despedirse. Él se encogió de hombros, no mostraba mucha vida en el rostro, no al menos entre ojeras y nulo descanso. Perdía la mirada por el andén, como si evitase que su cabeza le reviviese ciertas imágenes inundándola con otras nuevas

-          No. –confesó. La chica no supo responder. Klapp decidió escoger ya un lugar en el que disponerse, dando primero un paso hacia el suelo para acercarse a su amigo. Posó su mano en la nuca del chico como palmada amistosa y luego besó su mejilla.

-          Nos vemos. –Darrow se giró a él a la vez que Klapp ofrecía su puño cerrado a Storm que, sin comprender mucho, devolvía el gesto con media sonrisa.- Despéjate, no me hagas ir a tu casa y darte de hostias. –con gesto tímido, Darrow palmeaba a Klapp a media espalda.

-          Saluda a tus padres. –asintió el que subía al tren y se perdía por sus pasillos. Ambos quedaban solos ahora.- No pensé que tendría ganas de rodearme de familiares, pero va a resultar que a fin de cuentas me muero por ello. –las segundas intenciones de su frase declaraban el verdadero sentido de su deseo. Storm sintió lástima.

-          Has de hacer caso a Klapp, despejarte… -el chico ladeó una sonrisa dolorosa. Entendía el significado de su gesto. Darrow buscaba ignorar responder de alguna forma, tocando el plumaje de una Ivy que tras revolotear de nuevo volvía para posarse entre ellos, junto al tren.- Sé que es difícil.

-          Imposible, más bien.

-          ¿Quieres que te mande a algún primo mío? Esos hacen que se te olvide todo. –sonrió abiertamente al verle reír, aunque lo hiciese con cansancio.

-          Tranquila, tengo suficientes familiares que incordiarán de lo lindo. Pero no me quejo, son italianos, así que tendré toda la pizza que quiera. –compartieron una risa, no muy esmerada.- Tú madre tendrá ganas de verte tras lo de ayer. –dejar aparcado el tema era complicado. Storm asintió.

-          Lo sé. También a ti, si lo piensas. Conociéndola… -paseó su mano por su nuca, removiendo un poco el pelo por allí abajo con media sonrisa. Aún con los ojos puestos en nada en particular.- Te mereces unas vacaciones…

-          No hay tiempo para vacaciones.

-          Es una pena no tener el poder de Teren, porque me encargaría de cerrarte la mente o llevártela a un prado con mariposas con tal de que me hicieses caso. –rio él. Cada gesto le dejaba más exhausto.

-          Tranquila, Teren me ha dejado claro que no me contactará salvo emergencia. Y bueno, el jueves, para ir al Ministerio. –Storm frunció el ceño.

-          ¿Vas al Ministerio en el día de Navidad?

-          Se me acaba la sanción, creo que no te imaginas lo mucho que quiero tener mi varita de vuelta. No pienso concederles ni un día extra. –se había olvidado de ello. Recuperar ese saber le traía de vuelta también la reacción el día anterior de Darrow frente al arma de Teren. No lo pasó por alto.

-          Has de estar agotado de la de Teren…-asintió. Y pronto lo esfumó de su cabeza como el resto de pésimas anécdotas que su recuerdo recuperaba a cada rato.

-          Podré aparecerme, al fin. –ella asintió, con media sonrisa.

-          Ya no tendrás excusa para prohibirme estar cerca de ti en una defensa. –Darrow frunció el ceño. Su molestia ahora no resultaba muy creíble, era traicionado por la comisura de sus labios, tornándose en positivo hacia un lado. Volvía a acariciar a Ivy, que esperaba a que su dueña acabase. 

-          Sí, qué bien, una alegría. –ella rio.- Tendré que buscar otra excusa.

-          Y yo la ignoraré, para no variar. –alarmados por el sonido del tren, ambos miraban el reloj. Dos minutos y el Expreso se pondría en marcha.

-          ¿Cuándo vuelves? –apresuró la conversación.

-          No lo sé. Pensaba regresar tras Navidad pero puesto que las vacaciones duran dos semanas, pensaba también quedarme por casa… -él asintió.- ¿Tú?

-          El domingo,  es el cumpleaños de Teren. –también se había olvidado Storm de eso.- Y mi hermana quiere ir a la fiesta esta de año nuevo, al baile, así que nada de quedarnos hasta entrado el año. –Storm rio.

-          ¿Y eso en qué te influye? No has por qué volver tú.

-          ¿Bromeas? Teren va a acompañarla al baile, yo eso he de verlo. Estoy seguro de que no sabe bailar, necesito comprobar con mis propios ojos que hay algo que Teren no sabe hacer. –una ligera carcajada por parte de la chica.

-          ¿Sabes bailar tú? Porque de nada sirve reírte de él si tú tampoco…

-          Ya… -decepcionado.- Será su defensa, sí. Él no sabe, pero yo menos. –rio ella, otra vez.- ¿Tú?

-          Algo. A mis padres les gusta, así que he aprendido un poco. De practicar con ellos por casa antes de alguna de sus cita de enamorados. –ojos en blanco que no acompañaban a su sonrisa.

-          Vaya, tienes el romanticismo por las nubes. –rio.- Me hace cuestionarme así mi propuesta.

-          Qué propuesta… -no se fiaba.

-          Nada. –con las manos en los bolsillos, le daba pasividad.- Tal vez no te apetecía estar rodeada de primos tanto tiempo y te animabas a venir para año nuevo. Estaba dispuesto a sacrificarme y acompañarte al baile. –la chica alzó sus cejas.

-          Sacrificarte. Quién es el romántico ahora. –sacó las manos de sus bolsillos y las alzó, defensivo.

-          Intento estar a tu altura, no asustarte. No quiero que pienses que te estoy proponiendo una cita.

-          Pero lo estás haciendo. –con las manos de nuevo en los bolsillos, fue por su lado para sobrepasarla. El tren avisaba de nuevo, solo un minuto por delante.

-          Tal vez. –le seguía con la mirada.- Ya te dije que me la curraría un poco más.

-          Y decir que te sacrificas para acompañarme es currártelo. –se giró a él. Darrow rio, aun con su agotamiento, pero un poco más risueño.

-          Me hago de rogar. –esa vez fue más esperado que la vez anterior, y aun así la sorprendió por igual. De nuevo Darrow la besaba, sacando una de sus manos del bolsillo para atraer su rostro hacia el propio, algo pasajero, pero cargado de sentimiento. Se separaba de ella con naturalidad y un rastro de cierta alegría en los labios. Echaba a andar.- Nos vemos. Recuerdos a tus padres. –lo último que vio de él fue su guiño, y aunque estuvo a punto de buscar a Klapp dentro del vagón para no sentarse sola y poder ignorar lo que acababa de pasar, terminó buscando soledad junto a su lechuza para, al contrario, hundirse en el pensamiento.

A Darrow también le habría gustado recogerse en él, pero la realidad le requería de otra forma mucho más cruel. La vuelta a Hogwarts suponía tener que seguir con los asuntos pendientes, y eso le llevaba a buscar a Teren.

Sabía dónde andaría, más que nada porque el chico se lo había comunicado con anterioridad. El aula del séptimo piso era un reclamo continuo para cualquiera del Eje que necesitase de intimidad. Esa mañana contaba con una reunión de despedida para concretar los puntos a seguir esa semana y, sobre todo, saber cómo o ante qué reaccionar. Darrow cruzó la puerta sin siquiera saludar, no iba a interrumpir lo que allí se daba. No había mucha gente, porque tampoco es que quedasen muchas almas en Hogwarts por entonces. Teren hablaba con Sarah y con Patrick, ambos rescatadores de última hora en la defensa del sábado.

Conversaban sin sorpresa alguna sobre precisamente eso, la actuación de ambos en la defensa y el cómo consiguieron evacuar a tanta gente para evitar daños mayores. Darrow, como se había propuesto al entrar, no iba a decir nada salvo ser preguntado, así que destinó su silencio a caer en desgracia por él no haber conseguido lo mismo que sus compañeros.

-          Brice… -Sarah notaba la ausencia del chico en la sala pese a estar presente. Darrow alzó la mirada, comprobando que no era la única. Los tres le miraban con similitudes en su gesto. Cada cual se sentía peor por cómo Darrow parecía encontrarse.- ¿Me has escuchado? –negó, avergonzado.- He dicho que desde ahora iré a las defensas. –tan brusca que tuvo que pestañear varias veces seguidas. Le sorprendió tanto escuchar eso que sus ojos apenas se posaron en ella. Buscó a Teren, que explicaba con la mirada la poca influencia que había tenido en esa decisión. Actuó. Como se le esperaba.

-          Ni de coña. –rotundo. Sarah ponía los ojos en blanco y Patrick reía por lo bajo a Teren, que expresaba con su rostro lo mucho que esperaba oír eso.

-          Me da igual lo que digas, lo he de—

-          Y a mí lo que digas tú. –tiraba de su mano de hierro común en las defensas.- Yo decido quién viene y quién no, Sarah, lo sabes. Y no me parece—

-          No eres el único que decide, y también lo sabes. –reprochaba ella. En silencio, ambos se miraron irradiando desacuerdo. Luego, Darrow miró a Teren, que a su disgusto, no le acompañaba esa vez. El de Ravenclaw había accedido, Sarah así se lo estaba haciendo saber.

-          Es broma ¿no? –le reprochaba a su amigo. Este negó. Darrow miró a Patrick.- ¿Tú también? –el otro chico tenía una función similar a la de Sarah, la de mantenerse al margen y moverse entre las sombras. Asentía, echando por tierra la esperanza de Darrow.- A qué viene esto.

-          A que no podemos estar de brazos cruzados.

-          No estáis de brazos cruzados, Sarah, lo que hacéis es igual de impor—

-          Pero no es suficiente. Ayer nos necesitasteis, y necesitamos a Teren, desde el primer momento. Quién sabe qué habría pasado si hubiésemos estado todos los disponibles de primeras, si Patrick y yo hubiésemos llegado antes y así daros más tiempo a los demás, si Teren fuese de inicio y Alexander no tuviese tanta libertad. –Había pensado en responderla desde que Sarah había comenzado a hablar, pero la forma en la que la chica se expresaba le hacía sospechar. Le hacía asumir que algo más estaba inmerso en esa conversación y eso no le agradaba lo más mínimo. Volvía a observar a Sarah en silencio justo antes de, nuevamente, mirar a Teren. Se daba de lleno otra vez con el rostro distante de su amigo.

-          Tú… -no sabía expresar lo que sentía.- No hablas en serio. –no le había hecho falta abrir la boca para que Darrow ya se negase a aceptarlo. Teren asintió, a su pesar.- Teren, no. No es necesario—

-          Las últimas tres veces lo ha sido. En dos de ellas habrías acabado muerto, y en la otra habrías acabado matando, Darrow. Sigues siendo lo mejor que tenemos para defendernos, pero Alexander está llegando a niveles en los que… -cogió aire. No sabía cómo decirlo.- En los que tú solo no te bastas. –Darrow frunció el ceño, sin saber si molestarse o intentar entenderle.

-          Tío… -Patrick habló.- Sin ti no somos nada, pero Teren es el único capaz de—

-          También Teren es el único capaz de estropearlo todo más. –aportaba. El mentado no se ofendió, sabía que Darrow no lo hacía a malas.- Es arriesgado, para ti y para nosotros. –le exponía.- Es lo que Alexander quiere, que vayas, que le encares cada vez hasta marearte y hacerte explotar, Teren, no puedes—

-          Darrow. –una interrupción de cara a buscar espacio y palabras.- Sigue siendo un riesgo a correr. Me gusta pensar que puedo controlarme.

-          Pero hasta entonces no lo has conseguido.

-          ¿Ah, no? Créeme, no estabas ayer en mi cabeza, no sabes lo mucho que me controlé. –molesto, le respondía. Darrow bajaba la mirada.- Sarah tiene razón, no eres el único decidiendo esto. –no dijeron nada, solo se miraron. Y a Darrow no le quedó otra que asentir.- A la vuelta de vacaciones hablaremos todos, me gustaría que contásemos con tu apoyo de inicio y no fueses a intentar convencer a los demás de que es mala idea.

-          No prometo nada, no se me da bien mentir. –otro reproche. Teren mantenía el aire en su interior dotándose de su ayuda para mantener la calma.

-          Voy a ir, Darrow, quieras o no. –insistió. El de Gryffindor asentía, con una comprensión fingida en el gesto.- Por qué eres así, sabes tan bien como yo que necesitamos avanzar—

-          Desde cuándo el pasar de la lógica a ser unos suicidas es avanzar, Teren,  porque no lo entiend—

-          ¿¡Lógica?! –molesto.- ¡Qué lógica tiene hacer lo de ayer! ¡Si no fuese por ellos –señaló a Patrick y Sarah.- en vez de una persona, los muertos habrían sido decenas! ¡Y puesto que—

-          Por qué no te das cuenta, por qué no abres los ojos, Alexander quiere causar precisamente esto, joder, que tú vayas, que tú—

-          Pues enhorabuena porque resulta que el que todos vayamos es la única solución—

-          ¿Solución para qué? ¿Para morir? ¿Para que te toque la fibra sensible y explotes, o muramos todos por ello? –sintió la ofensa directa al pecho. Se mordió el labio para no responderle como habría deseado.

-          Brice… -Sarah le llamaba la atención, de manera inútil. Darrow no quitaba la colérica mirada que esa conversación le producía de los ojos del causante. Este en cambio se la retiraba, sin querer continuar.

-          Mató a mis padres, Darrow. –recordaba.- Los calcinó vivos después de torturarlos. –los esfuerzos por mantener su voz clara eran notables.- Ayer descuartizó a una mujer y se llevó a un hombre para torturarlo como sigue haciendo con a saber cuánta gente. –le miró, ahora.- Si tengo que morir intentando evitar que eso pase, si todos tenemos que morir, que así sea. –Darrow clavó sus dientes en su labio superior para no dar salida a una risa cargada de ironía y desconsuelo. Miró al techo en busca de más ayuda.- No eres el único con derecho a decidir sobre la vida de los demás, Darrow.

-          No. –pronunció.- Claramente no.

Sin pie a más, con la esperanza de no alargar ese momento de ninguna otra forma, Darrow echó a andar hacia la puerta para cruzarla de nuevo y perderse tras ella. Teren no siguió sus pasos, tampoco lo hicieron sus dos acompañantes, inmersos ahora en un silencio incómodo que no se atrevían a romper con tal de no hundir más al de Ravenclaw.

Qué hacer para distraerse, no lo sabía. Le apetecía esfumarse de allí, volar lejos y dejar Hogwarts a su espalda, pero seguía sin poder aparecerse, y el usar una escoba con este temporal no le parecía la mejor idea. Tampoco contaba con una varita con la que desquitarse, algo que destrozar o prender en llamas. Nada le parecía suficiente, ni siquiera tenía a Klapp para hundir en él sus protestas o a Storm para buscar en ella un apoyo.

Nada era suficiente para todo lo que necesitaba hacer para olvidarse de las palabras de Teren. Bajó hacia el vestíbulo y allí giró al comedor para que al menos el tintineo de los cascabeles y cánticos navideños sirviesen de manto para sus propios pensamientos. Había más gente que a primera hora, los menos madrugadores pasaban por allí antes del mediodía para charlar en fugaces grupos de personas que iban y venían haciéndose con su equipaje. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, en la mesa de su casa sin nadie acompañándole, pero imaginó que mucho cuando la hora de comer se daba y frente a él varias bandejas repletas de comida hacían aparición. Su pecho saltó al asustarse, pero no se reflejó de manera corporal debido al alto dominio con el que contaban aún sus remordimientos.

Darse cuenta de eso, del tiempo que llevaba dándole vueltas a las palabras de Teren, le hizo querer derrumbarse allí mismo. Pasaba de rememorar la conversación a simplemente entenderla, a asumir que la decisión de su amigo estaba tomada, y eso le provocaba un agobio incontrolable.

Suspiró, queriendo darse un balance en los pulmones. Apoyaba la frente en sus manos, que con los codos sobre la mesa, le ayudaban descargarse de una forma u otra. El olor de la comida le estaba haciendo sentir náuseas, y las pocas voces que por allí se daban le parecían insufribles. Nada en el ambiente colaboraba con su estado, haciéndole saltar al mínimo roce físico. Daba igual que la mano que se posaba en su hombro fuese tan conocida, en esos momentos todo le parecía indeseable.

-          Ey… -Regresó al escondite que le proporcionaban sus manos después de destinar a Eo una mirada rabiosa de la que pronto se arrepintió. Su hermana no perdió ni un segundo en juzgarle, conocía demasiado al chico que ahora tan abatido se veía.- Llevas toda la mañana perdido… -la de Hufflepuff no había dado con él en ningún momento, nada le hacía imaginar el por qué de su actual estado.- ¿Necesitas algo…? –negó él.

-          No más allá de que el tiempo pase, quiero irme a casa. –y hasta las dos de la tarde no salía el siguiente tren. Aún más de una hora de espera.

-          Ya queda menos… -acariciaba su nuca, transmitiéndole algo de calma si era así posible.- Come algo, ayer casi no cenaste… -asintió pero hizo caso omiso a su propuesta. Eo tomó asiento de manera más firme y, intentando animarle a imitarla, depositó sobre su plato una variedad ingente de comida. Desde pollo asado, hasta patatas fritas, un poco de ensalada con legumbres, y sabiendo su efecto, acercó unos colines de pan y el cuenco de guacamole para que Darrow no pudiese decir que no. Le llevó unos minutos, pero el chico se hizo con uno de los pequeños bastones y lo hundió en la salsa para llevárselo a la boca de un tirón. Eo sonrió por lo bajo, al menos estaba comiendo. Aunque no fuese a durar mucho.

-          Darrow… -al lado de la chica, un poco distante, Teren llamaba la atención de su amigo que, pese al haberse ya animado a comer, dejaba un colín a medio camino entre su boca y el guacamole. Había perdido el apetito con solo verle. Teren no le dijo más, solo un gesto para que le siguiese. Preferiría dejarlo estar y seguir forzándose a comer, pero la idea de marcharse a casa estando así con Teren no le iba a ayudar a despejarse de nada.

-          ¿Qué pasa…? –Eo no comprendía, preguntaba a ambos. Teren no le daba respuesta, siquiera dejaba de mirar al otro chico. Darrow optó por calmarla.

-          Nada. Ahora te veo…

-          Pero…

-          Come. –le molestó la ironía de que ahora fuese él el que la llevaba a comer. No le recriminó, asumía que algo más pasaba si Teren no era capaz de esperar a que Darrow comiese algo, y más sabiendo la mala dieta que el chico llevaba últimamente. Les vio marchar por la puerta, deseando estar junto a ellos y poder saber qué se decían. Aunque esto la hubiese destrozado de la misma manera en la que antes lo había hecho a su hermano mayor

-          Siento pararte la comida, pero te vas en un rato y no quería esperar. –Darrow negó, mientras seguía su camino. Iban hacia la plaza de entrada al castillo.

-          No comía. –la confesión molestó ya de inicio a Teren, que se giraba para mirarle sin dejar de caminar.

-          Deberías…

-          ¿Vamos a hablar de si como suficiente o no? Porque para eso me espera una semana rodeada de familiares diciéndome lo delgado que estoy. –no se acompañaba de nada cómico, tampoco Teren sentía la necesidad de tomárselo a broma y reírle el comentario. Negó. No volvió a hablar hasta que llegaron a un banco de piedra, en donde Darrow se dejó caer.

-          Es importante para mí que lo aceptes… -fue al grano.

-          Siento decepcionarte, entonces.

-          No me decepcionas, Darrow, es solo que… -suspiró.- Mira, no serías tú si no reaccionases así, pero entiende que estás de nuevo encerrándote en lo que crees que es lo correcto y que de nuevo estás equivocándote—

-          Sabes perfectamente que tengo razón, llevo enfrentándome a Alexander cara a cara mucho más tiempo que tú y sé a lo que juega, y sé cómo te ha utilizado para sus planes desde el principio del curso, joder, lo veo cuando tú te ciegas, y por eso intento—

-          Sé que es arriesgado, ya te lo he dicho, pero no hay otra opción—

-          No hay que buscar otra opción, hay que simplemente trabajar más con lo que tenemos—

-          Y eso me incluye. –tajante. Volvía a alzar la voz a cada respuesta dada. Se ayudó del silencio para darle suavidad. Darrow había bajado la mirada, huyendo de la suya, así que optó por tomar asiento a su lado y tenerle más de cara que desde las alturas.- Lo de ayer fue un ejemplo claro de que las cosas han de cambiar, Darrow… -este negaba, pese a saber a ciencia cierta la veracidad de sus palabras.- No me llamaste porque no pudiste, y te arrepentiste de no tener a Klapp al lado. He de ir, Darrow, he de ir con vosotros. Sé que Alexander se puede aprovechar, pero es que si no se aprovecha de mí, se va a aprovechar de ti. Últimamente es lo único que pretende. Ha intentado hacerlo las dos últimas veces, en una casi te mata…

-          Y supongo que es mejor que te mate a ti que a mí. –irónico. Con la voz tomada por el nuevo lamento de oírle decir esas cosas. Seguía sin querer mirarle a los ojos, negándole hasta cualquier milímetro del rostro al girarlo al otro lado. Teren se limitaba a observarle, abatido.

-          La idea es que si vamos juntos, no solo no nos mate a ninguno, sino que ningún inocente más salga mal parado… Al menos intentarlo… -las mismas composturas. Teren buscó su mano para atraerla a él y apretarla.- Ey… -Darrow negó, aún ofreciéndole su media espalda.- Necesito que confíes en mí… Sé que puedo hacerlo. –le había llevado demasiado tiempo asumir el papel que de verdad debía tomar, y ahora solo necesitaba que su amigo le apoyase en la decisión. Le iba a costar demasiado esfuerzo.

-          Confío en ti. –su voz aún más rota, su mirada aún más empañada.- En quien no confío es en él, Teren. –se giró finalmente a él, mostrándose tan abatido como Teren asumía que estaba.- Sé de lo que eres capaz pero también sé de lo que él es capaz, joder, mira lo que hizo ayer. Mira lo que me… -cogió aire, tembloroso.- Quién no te dice que piensa hacerte lo mismo, usarte no solo para matar niños sino para… -el ejemplo que se pintaba en su mente era tan atroz que no quiso darle palabras. Teren volvía a apretar sus manos.- No soportaría ver que te hace algo así, Teren, ya no solo porque las consecuencias para el resto serían un jodido infierno, también lo serían para ti. Acabaría contigo, sabes que te destrozaría para siempre—

-          No pienso dejarle, no pienso—

-          Pero es que no depende de ti. –insistía.- Si me preguntas ayer si pienso dejar a Alexander entrar a mi puta mente me habría reído en tu cara. Sé que es capaz pero nunca me imaginaría dejándole, no al menos sin haber peleado antes, y sin embargo ayer no moví ni un dedo. –Teren bajaba el gesto.- Sé lo que eres, sé lo que eres capaz de hacer, y eso te hace mejor que él, pero él es más fuerte. –dolido, admitía.- Es más fuerte porque él puede llegar a límites que tú no, porque él es un jodido psicópata—

-          Entonces no le dejaré ser más fuerte. –eso era aún peor a oídos de Darrow.

-          Y qué piensas hacer, ponerte a su altura, ponerte a matar—

-          No. –cortó.- Pero si he de meterme en su mente y torturarle de nuevo, a conciencia, para que él no me mate, no te mate, no mate a nadie más, lo haré. –el de Gryffindor negaba con pesar, rechazándolo.- Darrow, estamos en una puta guerra, no podemos ir al frente con escopetas cargadas de flores y esperar que el que venga cargado con tanques las acepte. Hay que plantar cara, dejar de pensar en esto como un grupo de amigos yendo a salvar el mundo, tenemos que hacer lo que es necesario, hasta ahora solo nos ha servido para pararles los pies en situaciones contadas, pero esto ya no da más de sí, joder… -Darrow bajaba el gesto y se mordía el labio. La presión que sentía en la frente, marcada por su frustración, se equiparaba a la que le daba su pecho latiendo con velocidad.- Es la única manera de pararles… De debilitarle lo suficiente como para llegar a sacar dónde los tiene.

-          Ha de haber otro camino… -suplicaba. Teren se aferraba aún más a su mano y sentía el temblor del chico haciendo lo mismo de vuelta. El de Ravenclaw era consciente de que Darrow estaba al tanto de lo que era necesario a esas alturas, de que no podían estar de brazos cruzados negándose a atacar si de verdad querían acabar con todo aquello. Era consciente de que a su amigo le destrozaba por dentro la idea de que eso pasase por él mismo, que Teren tuviese que exponerse a cualquier resultado a cambio de conseguir la paz que buscaban. Optó por no presionarle más, llevó su mano libre a su cuello y le atrajo hacia sí, apoyando su frente en su hombro y dejándole allí desahogarse como más quisiese. Estaba siendo un fin de semana de infarto para el de Gryffindor, Teren aceptaba que ya había sido suficiente dolor para una misma cabeza tan atormentada. Besó su mejilla, sin soltarle ni del cuello ni de su mano. Ya tendría tiempo de hacerle ver que no quedaba otra opción, pero hasta entonces, le permitiría el evadirse como buenamente pudiese.

En silencio le dejó descansar hasta que Darrow se vio capacitado para separarse de él. No le preocupaba que su rostro gritase dolor a los cuatro vientos, ya estaba acostumbrado a cargar con el pesar de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Tampoco necesitaban aportar palabras innecesarias a la calma que ahora les acompañaba, era mejor saber aprovecharse de esos momentos y ayudarse con ello a mantener sus pulsaciones en rangos comunes.

Pasó tanto tiempo desde que ambos llegaron al banco que la realidad se chocó con ellos en la puerta del castillo. Eo salía al exterior cargando con su maleta de mano y media sonrisa en los labios. No salía sola, Ysera la acompañaba y entre ambas se sacaban alguna risa antes de tener que despedirse. Teren golpeó con delicadeza el brazo de su amigo para animarle así a ponerse en pie y recibir a la de Hufflepuff y su compañera. Con su hermana no tuvo mayor problema, pero con Ysera no buscó siquiera intentarlo.

-          Te esperaba dentro. –Eo explicaba. Le echaba en cara la hora, pero sin esmero. El rostro de Darrow seguía siendo un poema.- Vamos a llegar tarde si no vas a por tu maleta ya…

-          No llevo maleta. –explicó.- Ya sabes que tengo suficiente ropa en casa. Y no pienso tocar un libro. –Teren sonrió, tierno.- Vamos, quiero llegar ya. –insistía en su deseo. Eo asintió, tampoco iba a ponerse a correr, aún quedaba despedirse. Mientras la chica se abrazaba a Ysera, Darrow encaraba a su amigo con un silencio cargado de significado. Este hacía una mueca que fingía perdón. De nuevo, ya habría tiempo para recuperar la conversación estando todos más calmados. Mientras tanto, Teren aceptaba a Darrow entre sus brazos pasa sentirse en ellos tan arropado como siempre. Iba a echarle de menos, un sentimiento que era claramente recíproco.- Cuídate… -solo se habían separado tras lo ocurrido con los Stringer. El permanecer una semana lejos el uno del otro no era algo fácil de llevar. Así que buscaban la manera de evitarlo.- Te veo el jueves.

-          Te veo el jueves. –se separaron. Ahora a quien Teren recibía era a una Eo que mostraba cómo el cariño de los Brice era algo genético. De igual manera que Darrow, la chica abrazaba a Teren sin querer soltarle. Las sensaciones en el de Ravenclaw eran claramente diferentes, pero si algo había en común era el sentimiento de ir a echarles de menos.- Nos vemos pronto. –Sabía que Eo asentía sin decir palabra por no romper a llorar. Dio las gracias por ello, bastante le costaba a él no derrumbarse con su hermano como para ahora caer también con ella. Eo besó su mejilla.

-          Ya sabes que si te arrepientes, todos te recibiremos con los brazos abiertos. –Teren asintió, agradecido. Eo aprovechó para girarse a una Ysera en los últimos peldaños de la escalera.- A ambos. –la chica también asentía. Dejaba así claro que Eo había insistido también a la de Slytherin por no pasar las Navidades sola.

-          Eo, el tren… -a Darrow todo se le estaba alargando demasiado. Su hermana asintió, con cierta molestia, pero echó a andar a la vez que él pese a la necesidad de reprocharle una última cosa. No se vio capaz, sabiendo el temperamento de su hermano en situaciones como esa. Teren en cambio, acostumbrado a verle en todo tipo de rasgo anímico, no lo dejaba pasar.

-          Darrow…-recriminó, tan amable como pudo pero sin renunciar a la firmeza. El de Gryffindor se giró a él, dejando claro con su mirada lo poco dispuesto que se encontraba para satisfacer lo que Teren pedía. No iba a dirigirle la palabra a Ysera, demasiadas cosas en su cabeza rondaban con mayor dedicación merecida, así que el hacerle frente a su estado con la chica no le parecía la mejor de las ideas. Aunque ella pareciese dispuesta, descendido los dos últimos escalones para quedar al menos sobre el mismo suelo. Sin mirarla, sabía que estaba incómoda, que pasaba las palmas de sus manos por sus muslos como caricia personal e intento deshacerse del estrés que eso le causaba. Guardaba esperanza en que su relación con Darrow renaciese antes de tener que despedirse de él durante tantos días. Pero esa esperanza era en singular, y no se vio correspondida.

-          Nos vemos. –insistió a su amigo, de forma dedicada a él. Y solo cruzó su mirada con la de Ysera antes de girarse sobre sí y echar a andar de nuevo. Teren cerraba los ojos y expiraba con desconsuelo, y Eo bajaba los suyos sin saber cómo devolvérsela a su amiga y hacerla entender que todo se solucionaría. Siguió con ello los pasos de su hermano y dejó a Teren e Ysera a su espalda. Con sincero deseo de que esa semana les sirviese a todos para dejar atrás los males y recuperar lo que de verdad les hacia fuertes. Pero habría que esperar para ello, por lo que Ysera se limitó a usar las palabras de Darrow como si fuesen para ella y devolvérselas con la tristeza que las mismas le provocaban. Y solo esperaba que estas se cumpliesen de una forma más positiva a como se pronunciaban en ese momento.

-          Nos vemos…

 


	57. Chapter 57

Quedaba una semana muy larga por delante. Eterna, más bien, porque la soledad no iba a ser una compañera muy agradable.

No esperó a que Teren se dignase a dirigirle la palabra, asumía que el muchacho ya había hecho suficiente al intentar sonsacar alguna a Darrow. Se giró sobre sus pasos y escaló escalera arriba hacia la entrada y allí dejarse embaucar por una extraña sensación y hasta entonces desconocida. Esa soledad de la que renegaba, ese sentimiento de incomodidad que le proporcionaba el verse rodeada del vacío…

Un escalofrío fue su único síntoma de no pleno abandono. El aire seguía corriendo por allí, aún caía nieve ficticia del techo y los adornos navideños no desaparecían junto a los alumnos. Y aun así nada era suficiente para servirla de abrazo.

Continuó su camino y buscó un refugio que la acogiese durante al menos una semana, sin dar con él más allá en una idea que tampoco es que le aportase mucho gozo. De primeras, iba a ir al Gran Comedor a intentar ingerir algo al cuerpo antes de que este cerrase. El abandono ahora era incluso mayor que en el desayuno, no dejaba de sorprenderle. Tomó asiento en Slytherin y allí comió un poco de ensalada, el apetito al fin y al cabo se le había ido yendo a medida que el tiempo pasaba y la nueva realidad se afianzaba en ella.

Tomó unas fresas de postre y con unas pocas más en la mano salió del salón en busca de su siguiente punto. Era consciente de que, quien quisiese irse del castillo para las fiestas, lo haría ese domingo, así que no podía perder mucho tiempo si quería al menos empezar la semana con la tarea hecha.

Fue al tercer piso sintiéndose decidida, pero esa fuerza de voluntad no parecía querer acompañarla al interior del aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Alzó el puño queriendo golpear, pensaba quedarse así pensativa, buscando los pros y contras de dar el paso, pero sus ojos se fueron al hecho de que la madera no estaba empotrada en su marco. La empujó sigilosa, esperando al menos no haber llegado tarde. A su disgusto, llegaba demasiado pronto, tal vez.

Wansky estaba paseando tras su mesa, con la mirada fija en algunos libros desordenados de su mesa en donde también descansaba un maletín a medio organizar. Y frente a él, de espaldas a Ysera, un Santoro que acaparaba toda la rabia que en ese aula se podía dar. La chica no llegó a oír ni una palabra de lo que el maestro de Encantamientos dijo, el profesor de Defensa fue más raudo y con su mirada fija en ella hacía saber al otro de que no estaban solos. Santoro se giraba la puerta con molestia, un desprecio al que Ysera acostumbraba.

No se había cruzado con él desde el incidente del examen práctico que, a su desgracia, le había realizado a los puristas. No le había echado de menos, en absoluto. Santoro en cambio parecía alegrarse de verla, al menos su malicia se beneficiaba de su presencia.

-          Sevriens. –la saludaba. Esta se limitó a mirarle.- ¿A por una sesión de entrenamiento antes de Navidad? –provocaba. Ysera buscó a Wansky con la mirada, que no podía abandonar ya más el tema. Recogía sus libros, sin la atención de Santoro. El de Encantamientos solo tenía ojos para la chica.

-          No, os merecéis unas vacaciones. –se desquitaba. La sangre de Santoro hirvió solo de oírla, girándose a Wansky para buscar otro foco de maleza. Wansky ni alzaba la mirada.

-          Espero que haya quedado claro. –amenazante. Sobre algo a lo que Ysera obviamente no podía dar sentido.

-          Cristalino. –no pareció muy conforme con la respuesta de Wansky. Hasta Ysera notaba su sarcasmo. Santoro cogió aire en busca de ayudarse con él para calmarse pero no le fue suficiente. Sin necesidad de echar mano de la magia, se acercó a la mesa y arrasó con la pila de libros de Wansky para lanzarla al suelo, arramplando también con el resto de utensilios que allí descansaban a excepción del pesado maletín. El estruendo causó que Ysera diese un paso atrás, sin ir más allá en su reacción por no darle el placer a un Santoro que ahora tomaba pasillo hacia la puerta sin dejar de mirarla. La doblegó y salió del aula dando un portazo a su espalda. Ysera miró a Wansky, que echaba mano de su varita para sacudirla una vez y elevar cada elemento derribado hacia su anterior posición.

-          Lo… lo siento. –no esperaba tener que disculparse una vez más ante él, pero resultaba ya una costumbre.

-          No es tu culpa que Santoro sea así. Iba a hacerlo de igual manera. –desquitaba. La chica caminó hacia el frente.- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte hoy? –no tan amistoso recordatorio de que no solía acudir para otra cosa que el pedir ayuda. Había sido mala idea ir, lo asumía, como ya había imaginado al ver el encuentro previo.

-          Solo… Quería desearle felices fiestas. –sincera. No tenía previsto nada más para esa visita. Wansky alzó la mirada de su maletín con cierto asombro.- Imagino que se irá a casa… solo quería, eso, bueno, feliz Navidad... –él asintió.

-          Gracias, igualmente. –puesto que  el profesor bajó la mirada hacia sus asuntos una vez más, Ysera asumió que la breve conversación había llegado a su fin. Asintió al silencio y giró su posición hacia la salida. La curiosidad, en cambio, la tornó de nuevo hacia la mesa.

-          Pasa… -inició.- ¿Pasa algo? Con Santoro… -no había motivo alguno que le hiciese pensar que ambos profesores hubiesen, de alguna forma, hablado, si la razón de su encuentro no fuese ella y sus entrenamientos. Wansky no negaba, así que no se tranquilizó en su espera.

-          Simplemente hace de emisor para los suyos, nada de lo que preocuparse. –cerró su macuto. Agitó la mano una vez sobre él y decenas de engranajes parecieron moverse dentro.- No me va a quitar el sueño, ni evitará que disfrute de los mazapanes que hace mi suegra. –de manera mínima, Ysera sonrió hacia su mejilla derecha. – No imaginaba verte por aquí aún. –iniciaba otro tema.

-          Prefiero quedarme…

-          ¿Por miedo o por deseo?

-          ¿Miedo? –sorprendida, frunció el ceño.

-          Imagino que no es muy agradable pensar en estar sola alejada de todo esto, con tu familia amenazada, y sin noticias o avisos de si tener que protegerse o no. –la idea removió todo órgano capaz de crearle incomodidad.

-          Bueno… -dudaba.- Más bien me quedaba porque me siento bien aquí, aunque ahora un poco sola… Supongo que todo va relacionado, aunque no lo hubiese pensado.

-          No le des vueltas, no creo que nada pasase de irte a tu casa, al igual que dudo que pase nada por quedarte. Solo haz lo que te haga sentir mejor. –ella asintió. Wansky cargó su maletín en la mano.- Gracias por la visita, espero que disfrutes de las fiestas. Estás liada y yo tengo que irme ya, así que, nos vemos.

-          ¿Liada? –no le molestaba finalizar la conversación, pero la excusa no le parecía razonable sabiendo ella que no tenía nada de urgencia. Wansky de nuevo indicaba con una sola mirada hacia la puerta. Ysera se giraba de manera mucho más apacible que lo que había hecho Santoro. La sorpresa fue también mayor.

-          ¿Tengo entendido que has intentado hablar conmigo varias veces estas semanas? –de traje gris oscuro y camisa negra, Losnedahl se dirigía a ella con las manos en los bolsillos y media sonrisa. No le había oído entrar, y la puerta estaba abierta otra vez.

-          Oh… -asintió.- Sí, la verdad es que sí.

-          Acompáñame, entonces. –asintió de nuevo, yendo a su encuentro. Losnedahl mandaba un gesto fugaz a Wansky y este, sin perder tiempo, se desaparecía de la escena antes de que Ysera hubiese podido siquiera llegar a medio camino. El director no dijo palabra hasta estar ya en el pasillo que llevaba a su despacho.- Lamento mucho la falta de compenetración contigo, Ysera. Me paso las semanas sorprendido por no verte acudir a mi despacho y, cuando decides hacerlo, yo decido no estar disponible. –la chica sonrió a avergonzada a su espalda.- No me malinterpretes, no he decidido como tal no estarlo, pero se han dado las circunstancias.

-          Entiendo. –no le tomaba a mal.

-          Mandrágora. –comunicó a la gárgola de la entrada. Esta comenzó a girar.- Tuve que cambiar la anterior, demasiado alumno fanático de la cerveza por los pasillos. La de veces que me encontré con alguno en mi despacho esperando encontrar un tesoro tras descubrir la entrada por error… -la chica rio en voz baja. Siguió sus pasos por la escalera de caracol. De nuevo, nadie dijo nada hasta que el director tomó asiento en su amplio sillón.- Siéntate, por favor. –suplicaba. Ella accedió.- Siento, y ahora con aún mayor sinceridad, no haber podido atenderte tras lo ocurrido en tu examen de Encantamientos. No me encontraba en el castillo, he estado una semana requerido en el Ministerio.

-          No pasa nada…

-          En realidad si pasa, no es coincidencia. –confesaba.- Obviamente Santoro no tiene el permiso de hacer algo como lo que hizo, así que hasta que yo no estuviese ausente, no iba a lograrlo. Tal vez por eso el requerimiento de mi presencia no era tan sorprendente como de primeras parecía.

-          Oh… -sintió de nuevo su interior moviéndose de manera desagradable.

-          ¿Cómo estás? –se centró en ella. Separó su espalda del asiento para alcanzar un tarro de terciopelo rojo con motivos dorados que abrió despreocupado. Llevó la mano a su interior y sacó galletitas saladas. Fue comiéndolas una a una, con disfrute.

-          Bueno… -no sabía responder.- Imagino que sigo abrumada.

-          Imaginas. –asintió ella.- ¿Y si dejamos al lado lo que imaginas y me dices lo que sabes? –la animaba con la mano libre a coger alguna galleta. No supo por qué, pero accedió, aunque no se las llevó a la boca de primeras.

-          Sé que sigo abrumada. –corrigió.

-          ¿Hablamos de Santoro o de algo más? –dudaba.

-          De todo, imagino. –él alzó una ceja con media sonrisa.- De todo. –se corrigió.- Creo que aún no asumo que lo que está pasando es real. Ya no solo que sea… una bruja –se miraba las manos.- sino que además conviva con gente que… asesina, sin tener castigo, y que tanto mis amigos como yo estemos amenazados y no se haga nada para evitarlo.

-          Algo se hace ¿no?

-          Sí, pero no quien debería. –Losnedahl fue a por más galletitas.- Quiero decir… Darrow no tendría que estar sacrificando su vida a diario para protegerse a sí y a los demás… Ni Teren, o Storm…

-          ¿Quién, entonces? –sus preguntas tenían juego. Ysera volvía a dudar.

-          El Ministerio, claro.

-          Tenemos la desgracia de contar con un Ministerio con los ojos vendados, ya lo sabes—

-          Pues habrá que quitarle la venda ¿no?

-          ¿Y qué propones? Soy consciente de que últimamente te has venido muy arriba con estos temas. –ahora se molestó de manera más personal. Bajó la mirada, hacia las galletitas que aún sostenía.- Sabes lo que hay que hacer para que el Ministerio actúe ¿no? –daba por hecho que Ysera estaba al tanto. Ella asintió, no convencida.

-          Toda esa gente… -la imagen de la posibilidad ya le aturdía suficiente como para no hablar. Pausó, armándose de valor.- Donde Alexander los tenga.

-          Exacto. –esperaba oírle decir algo más, alguna palabra o información que aportase algo al hecho de estar hablando de aquello, pero no resultó ser así. Losnedahl parecía esperar de ella lo mismo que Ysera aguardaba.- ¿Entonces?

-          ¿Entonces? –no entendía.

-          Ysera… -se separó del respaldo y se apoyó sobre la mesa.- No voy a discutirte que preferiría dirigir una escuela en la que los estudiantes viniesen a aprender y fortalecer sus conocimientos sin tener que preocuparme de que alguno de ellos intente matar al otro, pero la situación no me lo permite. Al igual que no nos lo permite a nadie. –asentía ella.- Nadie que forme parte de esto ha sido obligado a ello. Darrow, Stringer… hasta últimos nombres que han decidido mostrar apoyo a la causa. Ellos han decidido hacer esto, y es triste pensarlo, pero es necesario si de alguna forma se le quiere presentar la realidad al Ministerio.

-          No debería ser así…

-          No. –rio, irónico.- No te discuto eso tampoco. El Ministerio debería tener otra función, pero como ya habrás aprendido en clase de Historia de la Magia, nunca es que hayamos contado con grandes periodos históricos en los que el ministro fuese de verdadera utilidad. –silencio.- Haz como que no he dicho esto último, podría jugarme el puesto. –Ysera sonrió bajo, de nuevo a sus galletas. Ahora sí se llevó una a la boca.- Lo que digo es que es importante que la gente se mueva, que la gente se apoye y sepa tomar las decisiones correctas para poder conseguir que esto acabe. Y eso, tristemente, implica desde tu amigo Darrow jugándose la vida cada día, hasta gente del propio Ministerio, o estudiantes que se limitan a escuchar o adquirir información desde puntos privilegiados. –de primeras, Ysera asintió. Pero el silencio que prosiguió esa frase la trajo consigo demasiados pensamientos que Losnedahl parecía haber querido dejar en el aire. Le costó unos segundos entenderlo.

-          Yo… -buscaba defenderse, ofendida.- Yo no sé nada. –Losnedahl bajaba la mirada a sus manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa, con meda sonrisa pasiva.- Yo no puedo saber nada, de ningún lugar, cómo po… -el director alzaba la mirada a la vez que ella enmudecía.- ¿Es por Damen? –la ofensa era cada vez más marcada. No recibió respuesta.- Damen no me ha dicho nada, él no sabe nada de ello. Le dije a Darrow en su momento que si me enteraba de cualquier cosa se la diría—

-          ¿Y sigues dispuesta a eso? –no comprendía nada.

-          ¿Qué?... Claro que, no sé por qué dice eso, yo—

-          Que te relacionas con Damen Dantsov es conocido por mucha gente, Ysera, tanto de nuestro bando como del contrario. Los motivos dados por él o por ti respecto a ello… bueno, que cada cual cargue con lo que sepa. Pero es obvio que tras lo sucedido con Wansky, se siembran dudas.

-          ¿Dudas? ¿Sobre mí? –no daba crédito a nada. Y más si el director parecía tan pacífico como desde el inicio.- Yo nunca—

-          Lo que quiero decir… Es que todos saben que hay una relación entre vosotros, pero no todos saben, con suerte para ambos, imagino, en qué nivel está esa relación y si esta tiene que ver algo con las apariencias dadas ya sea por él o por ti. –sin poder evitarlo, Ysera se alzó.

-          No quiero seguir con esta conversación.

-          Ysera—

-          No, no tiene derecho a juzgar lo que haga o deje de hacer con quien sea—

-          No te juzgo, al contrario, sé feliz. Lo único que quiero saber es si estarías dispuesta a traicionar a Damen Dantsov o lo que sea que tengáis si la situación lo requiriese.

-          ¿Traicionarle? –cerraba tanto las manos que sus puños aplastaban las galletas que guardaban.- Por qué debería de—

-          Creo que no nos estamos entendiendo, Ysera. Siéntate, por favor—

-          No. –rechazó. Losnedahl no puso objeción.

-          Lo que intento decirte es que haces bien en relacionarte con quien quieras, pero has de saber que llegados a cierto punto, puede que algún tipo de información sobre él sea necesaria para el Eje, y tú tendrás que decidir entre protegerle a él y dicha información o si ayudar a los demás.

-          ¿De verdad piensa que me guardaría algo que pudiese acabar con los planes de Alexander? –el director se encogió de hombros.

-          No lo sé, eso te estoy preguntando.

-          Nunca me guardaría nada que—

-          Porque llegado el momento puede que el compartir esa información sentencie a Damen. –rotundo, y tan específico que Ysera sintió el daño en el acto. No le salieron las palabras, de ninguna forma. Balbuceaba el silencio, siendo su única posibilidad. Losnedahl optó por levantarse.- Deberías considerar que es una realidad. Como la de que ambos estáis en partes enfrentadas del tablero y que no se puede hacer eterno ante tantas miradas. –sus mejillas ardían por la presión que ejercía por retener el llanto.- Estáis en medio de los disparos, esquivar unos te puede hacer llevarte otros, o a él. –nada le había hecho plantearse el futuro que podría llegar a tener cualquier tipo de relación con Damen, ni siquiera una fracturada. Losnedahl aportaba sin pedírselo una cruda realidad que la cargaba de preguntas sin respuesta. Apoyó la mano en el respaldo de la que había sido su silla para mantenerse en equilibrio mientras perdía la mirada al frente. El director estaba a su lado, apoyando a su vez la suya sobre su espalda, cerca de su nuca, con cautela.- Siento la brusquedad. –ella negó, sin llegar a escuchar algo más allá de la primera palabra.- No debería haber encauzado así la conversación.

-          No se ofenda, pero… -rota.- No sé si quiero seguirla… -Dos tiernas palmadas en su espalda acompañaron a la risa triste del director.

-          Tranquila. Solo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien, y al tanto de todo lo que la situación requiere.

-          Se puede decir que ahora sí… -sabía que nunca había ignorando cualquier complicación que pudiese surgir respecto a su relación con Damen. De hecho, si esta no iba a más entre ambos, venía causado en base al conocimiento de causa de los dos por las posibles terribles consecuencias. Aun así, el que ella de forma intencionada fuese la causante de una tragedia en Damen, era algo que no había querido contemplar. Sobre todo si eso se basaba en una traición.

-          Hablé con Santoro tras enterarme de lo sucedido. De hecho, lo hablé con el ministro que, obviamente no lo aprueba pero tampoco hace nada al respecto. –dejó a un lado el tema Damen para que Ysera al menos dejase de sufrir por ese camino.- No se me permite destituirle, como comprenderás, lo habría hecho hace mucho tiempo de tener la potestad… -hacía mohín con la mirada perdida, como si su mente se fuese a un paraíso en el que su dirección contaba con mayor libertad.- Pero me he asegurado de que no se tomará la libertad de trataros a ninguno de la forma en la que lo hizo durante el examen. Sobre su puesto tal vez no, pero sobre sus clases, sigo teniendo la última palabra. –aún ciertamente decaída, Ysera sonrió a un lado asintiendo.- Y enhorabuena por tu graduación en Aparición. No tuve la ocasión de congratularte ni de asistir al evento, pero es un gran logro.

-          Gracias. –optó por la palabra para animarse a continuar con ello. Fracasó.

-          No quiero quitarte más tiempo, imagino que no era la conversación que deseabas tener al querer verme. –negó, sincera.- Espero poder concedértela en otro momento, si así lo deseas. –recuperó su camino hacia su silla, aunque Ysera no se movía aún.- Disfruta de las vacaciones, no te dejes minar por esto.

Iba a ser complicado, sobre todo si nada a su alrededor parecía querer colaborar con ella para mantenerla ocupada.

Cuando salió del despacho de Losnedahl, no perdió el tiempo. Su única salvación, pese a contar también con que no era la más eficaz, era la que ya se había propuesto de una forma u otra. Llegó a la biblioteca y buscó entre las estanterías a Madame Targer, dando con ella con las manos cargadas de libros. Pese al haber trabajado con ella tanto tiempo, Ysera aún no comprendía la manía de la mujer por soportar tanto peso de manera natural sin echar mano de la magia.

Madame Targer no se sorprendió mucho de verla, Ysera no había dejado de acudir a la biblioteca ya fuese para estudiar o para acompañar a sus amigas, así que la bibliotecaria no había perdido su pista. En cambio escucharla ofrecerse a trabajar en vacaciones fue algo que no esperaba. La mujer se disculpaba con ella por no poder garantizarla una remuneración sin consultarlo antes con el profesorado, algo que en parte minaba la moral de Ysera, pero la alumna no se negó a trabajar. Era su única forma de desconectar.

Y no perdió el tiempo. La bibliotecaria vio más que bienvenido que Ysera se ofreciese a comenzar en ese mismo momento. No llevaba la ropa necesaria, pero tampoco le puso muchas pegas, al fin y al cabo solo había una alumna en todo el lugar, incluidas las dos plantas.

Tampoco había mucho desorden, no contaban con tener muchas visitas esa semana, pero Ysera encontraba en lo que perderse sin necesidad de solucionar los problemas ajenos. Madame Targer la propuso comenzar a reordenar libros alfabéticamente en cada sección, un trabajo pesado pero que a la chica le sirvió para poder seguir sus aprendizajes. Optó por el sector de la magia oscura, muy a su pesar en las baldas accesibles a todo el alumnado, ya que la sección prohibida no merecía tanta atención en ese momento, según la encargada.

Aun así nunca estaba de más ojear de nuevo las páginas de esos libros. Cualquier detalle le serví apara aumentar su conocimiento, y hasta el más diminuto de ellos podía significar gran cosa. En su primera sesión, trágicamente, no descubrió nada que no conociese ya. También Madame Targer paseaba demasiado cerca suyo, por lo que el perderse entre las páginas de los libros no podía ser su hobbie del día.

Asumió que el plan había sido el adecuado cuando la encargada la despachaba para no llegar tarde al Gran Comedor. No era consciente de la hora, entre unas cosas y otras había tenido la cabeza ocupada toda la tarde. Si bien, no consiguió evadirse de todos los pensamientos que la abordaban en cada momento. Ordenar la sección de magia oscura la llevaba a pensar en la cruda realidad, de nuevo, y en la conversación mantenida con Losnedahl respecto a Damen. Por más que intentaba alejarle de su mente, era incapaz.

Lo mismo sucedía con gente como Darrow. Por más que se empeñaba en dejarlo todo pasar hasta que el muchacho hubiese regresado, su presencia siempre se aparecía en el recuerdo. Fue incluso más incontrolable cuando uno de los libros a reordenar le recordó a él. Era el que Darrow portaba la única vez que dio con el chico en soledad en la biblioteca, al irle a preguntar por la  _Legeremancia_. No sabía por qué recordaba aquel tomo, tal vez por su portada poco informativa o por la sorpresa que le produjo verlo en las manos de Darrow. Fuese como fuese, el chico ahora tomaba sus pensamientos y eso la angustiaba aún más.

Se sentó en la mesa del Gran Comedor, esta vez en el centro de la misma justo de espaldas a la chimenea, recopilando algo de comida aún buscando el tema que darse para poder evadirse. No lo encontró muy gratificante, pero sí en parte sorprendente. Nunca se había parado a pensar en la opinión que el resto de alumnos pudiesen tener en ella. Sabía desde el inicio que no contaba con mucho cariño, ya fuese por un motivo u otro, había recelo hacia su presencia, y la prueba era que no hablaba prácticamente con nadie.

Sin embargo el analizar así las miradas de la gente le aportó algo sumamente incómodo al pecho. Como siempre, el comedor permanecía en mínimos de asistencia. La casa con más miembros debía de ser Ravenclaw, con cerca de una docena. Luego alrededor de diez por Hufflepuff y tres en Gryffindor. Su casa, al menos en ese preciso momento, estaba vacía, solo ella la lideraba, y el estar justo en un extremo del comedor provocaba que su panorámica de visión fuese mayor. Y eso a su vez provocaba que Ysera fuese capaz de comprobar que nadie en ese salón le quitaba el ojo de encima.

Algunos de forma más directa, como una muchacha de Ravenclaw, de unos quince años, que cenaba en soledad de cara a ella. El resto de miembros de su casa mantenían conversaciones, pero sus miembros de frente a Ysera ni ocultaban el hecho de hablar con sus ojos fijados en ella. En Hufflepuff era más disimulado, pero en el grupo de críos de doce años les era imposible el no girarse a ella de vez en cuando. Lo mismo sucedía en la casa del león, salvo que ahí los tres miembros eran dos chicos y una chica mayores que ella, seguramente del curso de Darrow o mayores, que de forma plácida hablaban con sus miradas esporádicas dándole de lleno.

No había acudido con mucha hambre al salón, pero la situación la tensó tanto que el comer estaba quedando de lado. Sentía sus mejillas arder, no se sentía nada cómoda en ese lugar. Se había llenado un tazón con un poco de crema de calabacín y era incapaz de llevarse la cuchara a la boca sin temblar en el intento. Cada vez que un alumno se levantaba, temía que este fuese hacia ella a recriminarle cualquier cosa, pues sus miradas no podían prever que, en caso de conversación, esta fuese amigable. Lo mismo pasaba cada vez que a una mesa se apuntaba alguien nuevo y este, como bienvenida a la charla que le recibía, giraba su rostro o lo alzaba a ella para asumir quién era la protagonista del tema a tratar.

Echó el cuenco a un lado y acercó una bandeja con muslos de pollo fritos que empezó a desmenuzar. Los cachitos pequeños que depositaba en su plato la ayudaban al menos a no atragantarse comiendo. Ya no sabía si estaba paranoica o si de verdad no había nadie en ese salón que no la estuviese analizando. Tan concentrada en esa destrucción que, cuando la hablaron, saltó sobre el banco golpeando la mesa con las rodillas.

-          No estás loca. –el golpe fue contundente. Acariciaba sus rodillas mirando a Teren, que sin preguntar ni necesidad de ello, se sentaba a su lado.- Te miran mal, y seguramente te detesten. –no era un saludo agradable. No la tranquilizaba en absoluto.

-          Gracias… -ironizó. Ya in se preguntaba cómo podía leerle la mente sin necesidad de magia. Asumía que su rostro era un libro abierto.

-          No te lo tomes a pecho, es en parte normal.

-          ¿Ah, sí? –aún con ironía.

-          Nacida de Muggles, en Slytherin… te odia Alexander Dantsov, pero su hermano parece hacer lo contrario. Te odia medio sector mágico y el otro medio hace de todo por defenderte a ti y a los que son como nosotros. –se encogió de hombros.- Es normal. Triste, pero normal.

-          ¿También te miran mal a ti? –no había dejado de observarle desde que tomó asiento. Teren había acercado la bandeja de muslos de pollo hacia su lado para ponerse en el plato y acompañar un poco de brócoli, patatas fritas, y judías pintas con arroz. Mezcla para cargar fuerzas. Solo ahora alzaba la mirada el chico para mirar al frente, sin vergüenza. Ysera le copió y comprobó que nadie les quitaba ojo.- Pero… -nunca se había fijado en ello.- No lo entiendo. –él rio, con suavidad y sin perder mucho tiempo en ello.- No pueden mirarte mal a ti, tú estás ayudando a todo el mundo. Darrow y tú sois—

-          Ahí está la clave. –se llevó unas patatas a la boca. Ella fruncía el ceño.- Es Darrow a quien quieren. Todo el mundo. Al menos todo el mundo que piensa como nosotros. Y no me quejo de eso, no me malinterpretes. Pero eso no implica que me quieran a mí. Al contrario.

-          ¿Contrario?

-          Todo el mundo ama a Darrow. Él se sacrifica por la causa, salva a la gente, y protege a las víctimas. Yo… -se encogió de hombros, acercándose un muslo a la boca. No habló hasta tragar.- Yo no soy más que el que provoca que Darrow se sacrifique por la causa, salve a la gente, proteja a las víctimas… -Ysera frunció el ceño.

-          Me tomas el pelo, o…

-          Ysera ¿a quién ha atacado Alexander las últimas tres veces? –se paró a pensar, no quería responder antes de tiempo. Sabía que el último caso era la familia de una alumna joven, al igual que el anterior. Y si iba más atrás, era la familia Stringer la que a su desgracia se plasmaba. Buscaba la conexión, dando con solo una.

-          Sois Ravenclaw… -él asintió. Miraba con descaro a los miembros de su casa que hacían lo propio de vuelta. A la chica se le quitó el apetito ya por completo.- ¿Me estás diciendo que tu propia casa te culpa de esto?

-          Muchos de ellos sí. Si te sirve, las dos chicas no, de hecho sus amigos tampoco, es un consuelo. Pero el resto… Sobre todo los más mayores de cada grado.

-          Pero tú siempre—

-          Sé lo que hago y dejo de hacer, Ysera… Pero la gente tiene miedo. Alexander la ha tomado con mi casa, no sabemos si por casualidad o no, pero la gente en Ravenclaw está asustada, y puesto que yo hasta ahora me he quedado al margen, es como si me exigiesen más. Al fin y al cabo Alexander me tiene a mí como enemigo –entrecomillaba.- principal. –Ysera había dejado de prestarle plena atención a mitad de la frase. Le miraba, analizándole. Él seguía comiendo. Ahora mojaba un brócoli entero en un poco de salsa de queso.

-          Hasta ahora. –a medio comer, él miraba a la muchacha. No entendía.- Has dicho hasta ahora.

-          Cuándo. –obviamente no recordaba cada palabra empleada.

-          Hasta ahora me he quedado al margen. –citaba. Él masticó más lento, con calma. Le retiraba la mirada sin mucho esmero para volver a mojar en salsa.- Teren…

-          Ya he tenido esta charla con Darrow hoy y no ha acabado bien, agradecería no repetirla. –ignorándole, Ysera le tiraba del brazo para encararle de frente.

-          ¿Piensas ir a las defensas? –tanto sorpresa como molestia pintaban su rostro

-          Sí. –optó por no alargarlo. Y mientras esperaba el sermón, se soltaba de la chica para picar algo más de comida. No recibió la charla esperada.

-          Vaya… -comenzó.- Eres muy valiente… -alzó una ceja él- O sea, que ya lo sabía eso, tú, Darrow, Storm, todos lo sois, pero… Es peligrosísimo que tú vayas a una, por ser quien eres y por ser Alexander quien es… Vaya, no sé, ya quería hacerlo de antes pero ahora tengo aún más ganas de darles de puñetazos a todos. –miraba a sus espectadores, cada vez más dispares. Teren rio bajo.

-          Esperaba una bronca.

-          ¿Bronca?

-          Darrow no puede oponerse más. –la chica intentó imaginar cómo debía de haber sido la reacción del de Gryffindor. No la imaginaba muy agradable.- Pero no queda otra. Más gente hasta ahora a un lado va a ir también, es necesario, no podemos estar esperando a que Darrow lo haga todo y el resto le salve de morir a cada rato. –se había animado a intentar comer un poco de nuevo. Paraba en seco solo de pensar en Darrow acabando mal parado.- No sé, todo el mundo está aceptando empezar a moverse, pero que lo haga yo no está tan bien visto. Esperaba oírte protestar, como todos.

-          Por qué iba a protestar. Eres el mejor mago que tenemos. Me da miedo que pueda pasarte algo, ya bastante es con Darrow y Storm, y el resto, pero si alguien puede parar esto de forma más… digamos, fácil, eres tú. Y qué quieres que te diga… ya sabes lo que pienso de quedarse de brazos cruzados a un lado. –ahora era Teren el que la observaba.- Me parece bien que la gente se apunte a ello, aunque mantengo la idea de que no deberíais estar haciéndolo vosotros, pero… Es de agradecer. Solo me gustaría que todos tuviésemos el mismo derecho.

-          ¿Crees que el meterte en guerra es un derecho a tener? –sorprendido.

-          No. El derecho a decidir qué hacer con mi vida, cómo protegerme, y a quién. Eso lo es. –el chico no dijo nada, se fijó en el plato de nuevo.- Ya sabes lo que pienso al respecto, no quiero entrar en ello de nuevo…

-          No… -él tampoco. Comieron un poco, él más que aún no hambrienta Ysera.

-          ¿Cómo ha ido? Lo de la chica… -hacía un gesto con la cabeza a Ravenclaw. Él cogía aire.

-          Darrow dice que fue horrible. Klapp fue con él y dicen que cuando la chica les vio acercarse, ya se imaginó qué pasaba. –se estaba forzando por comer, de verdad que lo hacía. Pero cada segundo en el que la realidad la golpeaba el suplicio se hacía insoportable en Ysera.- Doy gracias por que Klapp fuese con Darrow, la verdad. Ya tuvo bastante ayer. –asintió ella.

-          Bueno, ahora está con su familia… Espero que al menos se pueda distraer un poco. –Teren asintió, aunque no contaba con ello.

-          ¿Por qué estás aquí, por cierto? Me sorprendió ver que te quedases.

-          A mí me sorprende ver que me hablas… -le pilló desprevenido. Optó por no responder.- No sé si volver a casa es una buena idea.

-          ¿Lo dices por los ataques? Porque no creo que—

-          No. O sea… -recordaba las palabras de Wansky.- Sé que es arriesgado pero, no es eso, simplemente las cosas con mis padres no están muy bien.

-          ¿A qué te refieres? –no sabía nada de la familia de Ysera, todo lo recibido iba a ser novedad.

-          Digamos que mi relación con ellos siempre ha sido cordial. No nos llevamos mal, pero… Desde que me puse a estudiar, y tras la carrera, con el Máster… digamos que me he distanciado mucho de lo que es una relación familiar. Y cuando se enteraron de que era bruja… Bueno, fueron bastante fríos. Aún no sé ni si se lo creen o si piensan que me he ido a una secta. –él fruncía el ceño.

-          ¿Por qué no se lo van a creer? No entiendo—

-          Hasta que Darrow vino a buscarme, a mi eso de la magia como que… No sé, no es real, no lo era. Tampoco para mis padres. No se tomaron muy bien la noticia, vamos, no se la tomaron de ninguna forma. He intentado contactar con ellos varias veces, pero nunca han respondido… -el chico la aportó silencio.

-          Aun así creo que deberías ir a verles ahora que puedes. Luego te arrepientes… -Ysera no pudo evitarlo, cogió su mano en señal cariñosa. Al lado de él, cualquier problema suyo era minúsculo.- Ya te dije en su momento que los míos tampoco es que aceptasen mucho eso de la magia. Con mi hermana fueron pero… Siempre lo miraban todo con recelo. Pero siempre nos han apoyado. –sonrió, triste.- Era gracioso ver a mi madre intentar usar –entrecomilló.- una lechuza para mandarme cosas. O a Nina. La hablaba todo el rato, le indicaba qué llevaba y le pedía que no lo rompiese. Se esperaba que la lechuza la entendiese. –Ysera sonrió con el mismo sentir que él.- Le encantaba mandarle cosas por Navidad o su cumpleaños cuando Nina se empeñaba en no volver a casa. Y a mí también. –dejó la mirada perdida en la mesa.- Creo que ambos nos arrepentimos bastante de no haber ido a casa para celebrar esas cosas, pero ya es tarde. –apretó de nuevo su mano, cualquier palabra era inútil. Le permitió un silencio, como él había hecho con ella.

-          ¿Y tu hermana? ¿Por qué no vas con ella ahora al menos? –negó.

-          Después de lo que ha pasado, Nina no quiere saber nada de este mundo. Como os dije, se exilió, digamos, para que no puedan dar con ella y que todo la deje en paz. Llevo sin tener noticias suyas desde entonces pero, no voy a exigirle lo contrario. Tiene derecho a querer evadirse. De hecho, la comprendo.

-          Sé que no es lo mismo, y que no soy la primera en decírtelo, pero… No estás solo ¿vale? –él sonrió tímidamente, hacia un lado.- De hecho en Navidad al menos lo estarás de ninguna forma, a no ser que quieras alejarte de mí, vaya. –rio él.

-          Está bien algo de compañía, sí. ¿Estudiarás o algo estos días?

-          Le he dicho a Targer de ayudarla en la biblioteca. Y así cotillear libros, y perfeccionar la aparición. –él asintió.- ¿Tú?

-          Estudiar.

-          Teren, por favor, avisa cuando vayas a dar una exclusiva. –él rio.

-          Poca broma, siento que voy muy atrasado en algunas asignaturas.

-          ¿Y eso quiere decir que… -fingía pensar.- más o menos estás a solo unos milenios por delante nuestro, no?

-          Déjalo en siglos. –ella rio. A él eso le parecía un esfuerzo notable, prefería comer.

-          Al menos has pillado la cena con hambre.

-          ¿Tú no?

-          Tengo el estómago cerrado, he tenido charla con Losnedahl y es bastante deprimente… -Teren asintió. Se imaginaba.- Tú en cambio has hecho apetito.

-          Tengo hambre, sí, esta mañana no he comido mucho con lo de Darrow y Eo yéndose, y no cené anoche.

-          ¿No cenaste? –no quería que la situación tras la defensa les hubiese agotado tanto como para hacerles ausentarse de la cena. Imaginaba que Darrow no habría provocado bocado, pero esperaba que al menos el de Ravenclaw sí.

-          Tuve cosas que hacer a última hora, en la sede. –sintió la tensión de Ysera.- No te preocupes, cosas del día a día. –no entró en detalles.- ¿Qué hiciste tú? No andabas por el castillo.

-          ¿Cómo sabes eso? Podría estar en la Sala Común.

-          No quiero presumir, sabes que no es lo mío, pero tengo un sexto sentido para las sensaciones. Y ahora me respondes así, indicándome que estoy en lo cierto. –Ysera hizo un puchero molesto.- No has de responderme si no quieres, tranquila.

-          No pasa nada… -tenía curiosidad en ver su respuesta.- Damen me llevó a ver dragones. –fue de todo menos esperada. Teren asintió, picando patatas.- A Rusia, Storm vino también, no se fiaba…

-          ¿Y qué tal? –tampoco era la pregunta que imaginaba.

-          Oh… -así que no sabía responder.- Bien, bueno, genial… -sonreía.- Nunca había visto uno, me dejó impresionada. Creo que fue un golpe duro, o sea, no malo, en plan… Era lo último que necesitaba en la vida para asumir cien por cien que la magia existe. –él rio.

-          Me alegro.

-          ¿Tú has visto alguno?

-          Solo una vez. Con Darrow, fuimos a un evento en verano y había uno.

-          Me encantan los dragones. Me dan pánico, pero oye, me encantan.

-          Sentimiento más que aceptable. –rieron.- ¿Y con Damen todo bien? –esa pregunta la incomodaba más que la anterior. Tampoco sabía cómo responder, y más tras hablar con Losnedahl.

-          No sabría decirte.

-          ¿Estáis juntos? –no preguntaba muy entrometido, más bien curioso. Ysera no se ofendió.

-          No… -la realidad era la que era.- Pero es extraño, el estar con él y… Sentir que hay algo pero no hay nada.

-          Imagino, sí. –con retintín. Ella sonrió.

-          ¿Con Eo bien?

-          Si por bien entendemos que no me mande a la mierda por darle largas, sí, bien. –ella rio.

-          Vamos, tiene que entenderlo, no puede forzarte.

-          Lo sé, pero tampoco tiene por qué quedarse a esperar.

-          ¿Ah, no? ¿No esperarías tú?

-          Llevo esperando desde que me enamoré, si te sirve, a que todo esto se calme. –Ysera rio de nuevo.- Aun así supongo que mi situación es más sencilla que la tuya. –devolvió el pesimismo a la chica.- Respecto a Damen, digo…

-          No sé si sencilla o no… La verdad es que no cuento con un futuro. –él la miraba, atento.- Soy realista ¿sabes? Es Damen Dantsov. No es posible. –perezoso, asintió él.

-          Siempre queda la opción de si todo se calma, y los culpables acaban donde deben… -Ysera se imaginaba un futuro en el que tanto padres como Alexander estuviesen en prisión. Era incapaz de dejar a Damen fuera de eso.

-          Por desgracia dudo que Damen tuviese otro final…

-          ¿No? –le sorprendió.

-          Sé que él no tiene nada que ver con los puristas. –se agarraba a ese pensamiento, queriendo hacerlo verídico cien por cien.- Me lo demuestra siempre con cómo es, pero… Tengo miedo.

-          ¿De él?

-          De lo que pueda llegar a hacer. O lo que le hagan hacer. –pausó.- Supuestamente su hermano y su padre piensan que él se encarga de mí, pero… Damen les da largas, y no sé hasta cuándo van a permitírselo y cuál será su respuesta.

-          Dudo que Damen te haga nada. –cierto alivio la cautivó. Que Teren pensase así, era algo grato de oír.

-          Pero me da miedo que por no hacerme algo, se lo hagan a él…-Teren asintió pausado.

-          Es una opción, tristemente. –estaba tan pensativo como ella, pero ninguno sacaba a relucir todo su arsenal. Preferían sufrirlo en soledad.- Ya se verá… Hasta entonces, id con cuidado.

-          Sí… -después de todo lo sucedido ese día, si algo la iba a acompañar a la hora de meterse entre las sábanas esa noche era que la realidad era incluso peor de lo que imaginaba. Un sentir que a su desgracia se repetía a menudo y que, también tristemente, no dejaba nunca de empeorar. Mantenía la esperanza de que todo aquello llegase a buen puerto, pero el oleaje en el camino estaba tan tenso que temía que el mar se los tragase a todos sin haberlo podido prever. Pero poco podía hacer, desde la soledad del castillo y con solo un Teren con aún mayores preocupaciones que ella. No iba a ser fácil, ni para los presentes ni para los ya ausentes por Navidad. Pero si algo la acompañaba en la noche junto a todas sus pesadillas, es que al menos lo iba a intentar. Y sabía que el chico de su lado mantenía el mismo pensar.- Poco a poco.


	58. Chapter 58

Trabajar en la biblioteca había sido una buena idea, al menos los dos primeros días.

Refugiada entre miles de libros, Ysera dejó que el tiempo pasase intentando con ello no llevarse a la cama preocupaciones nuevas o viejas conocidas cada vez más poderosas. Se levantaba cada mañana cuando el sol ya pegaba desde hacía rato. Acudía al Gran Comedor a desayunar en cantidades industriales algo que la mantuviese activa toda la mañana, y con eso acudía a la biblioteca a aceptar la orden que Targer le hubiese adjudicado ese día.

Que la bibliotecaria le confirmase que iba a recibir una remuneración por sus labores era un extra a sus ganas de cumplir con las tareas. No iba a ser gran cosa, pero al menos le daba ciertos ahorros.

Pasaba la mañana reordenando libros y llevando a cabo las peticiones que algún que otro alumno le socorría. Sin poder evitarlo y, tanteando con ello el terreno, ofreció su ayuda fugaz a una alumna de primero juvenil de Hufflepuff que intentaba comprender la diferencia entre dos plantas a primera vista idénticas. Agradecida, la chica no pareció objetar de quién se trataba. Tal vez el que Ysera trabajase con camisa blanca y pantalón negro llevaba a algunos aún no familiarizados con su presencia a no reconocerla. Era algo, al menos, digno de disfrute para ella.

Las tardes se hacían mucho más largas. Acudía a comer a mitad del horario y disfrutaba de la estancia hasta que el comedor cerraba sus puertas. Tras ello, las pilas de libros volvían a rodearla y esta vez, con la luz desvaneciéndose por las ventanas, la compañía no iba más allá de la propia Targer y algún perezoso alumno que por mucho que intentaba estudiar, acababa dormido sobre el sofá.

El martes fue incluso peor que el primer día de la semana, pues ya no tenía tanto material con el que distraerse. Por eso el miércoles convenció a Targer de darle la tarea que fuese necesaria en la Sección Prohibida. Al fin, dentro de ella, su tiempo pasó más rápido al poder estar, como hacía siempre, ojeando libros a los que no solía tener tanto acceso. Gracias a ello, la hora de la cena del miércoles se dio antes de lo que había previsto. Targer la despachaba, y por primera vez esa semana, se tomó unos minutos más antes de abandonar los pasillos.

-          ¿Qué tal hoy? –su única interacción esos días había sido la de Teren. Sin duda, algo que también la sorprendía, para bien. El muchacho, al igual que ella, apenas había parado quieto desde que la semana comenzó. Solo le veía a la hora de la cena y no por mucho tiempo. Teren se había refugiado en San Mungo para avanzar con proyectos medicinales del Eje y, de no ser porque solían salir juntos del comedor para despedirse rumbo a sus casas, Ysera habría jurado que el muchacho hasta dormía en el viejo hospital.

-          Más entretenido. –le comentaba. Volvían a sentarse en Slytherin, rara vez la casa verde contaba con muchos comensales, imagen contraria a Ravenclaw, siendo la más poblada. Normalmente era Teren el que mostraba interés en sus días. Ysera no perdía el tiempo intentándolo, sabía que el muchacho le iba a contar bien poco de lo que en la sede sucediese.- Targer me ha dejado entrar a la Sección Prohibida al fin. Creo que tras lo mucho que paseaba por allí cuando trabajaba, no ha querido arriesgar a perderme de vista y pagarme por nada.

-          ¿Y qué has visto? ¿Algo nuevo? –sabía que el interés del chico iba con segundas. Aun así, Ysera no pretendía ocultarle nada a esas alturas.

-          He echado un vistazo a algunos libros de herbología, plantas contra la parálisis, por ejemplo.

-          Ah, sí. Hay varios muy buenos. –era de esperar que Teren los conociese.- ¿Has visto el de Sabina Merkewska? –Ysera frunció el ceño.

-          Me suena el apellido, pero creo que cualquiera que me digas hoy me va a sonar… -leía tantos nombres a lo largo del día que le era imposible adjudicar uno a algo.

-          El libro es de solapas doradas, y letras verdes como con purpurina.

-          ¡Ah! Sí. –lo recordaba perfectamente.- No le he podido echar mucho ojo, Targer andaba cerca, pero tenía anotaciones que quiero revisar. En plan, tablas, de datos.

-          Es bastante completo, como guía profunda. Trata muchos temas así en particular, le dedica mucho a la parálisis, tanto de músculos menores como más serios. De ahí saqué más de una idea para las pociones del Eje contra maldiciones paralizantes.

-          Mañana le echaré otro ojo.

-          Si quieres te lo puedo enseñar yo. –propuso.- O sea, compré un ejemplar un día, para tenerlo en la sede. Tiene más anotaciones porque mi hermana y yo lo hemos ojeado mucho, lo digo por si te interesa verlo de manera más… práctica. –no encontraba la palabra. A Ysera le daba igual la que usase, iba a sorprenderla igualmente.

-          Oh… -así lo demostraba.- Claro, sí. Si vienes a la biblioteca y tomas asiento, puedo hacer como que soy yo la que te ayuda a ti. Así Targer no pondrá pegas al vernos hablar. –él rio.

-          Decía más bien que vinieses a la sede, he de estar por allí, hay varias mezclas que fermentan por la mañana y no puedo perderles ojo.

-          ¿Estás seguro de que quieres proponerme eso? Quiero decir. Es yo. La sede. Darrow volviéndose loco en algún lugar de Italia… -él volvió a reír.

-          Darrow tiene bastante con lo que se le viene encima mañana. Dudo que le importe.

-          ¿Qué pasa mañana? –temerosa.

-          Vamos al Ministerio. Se le acaba la sanción, así que le devuelven la varita y la aparición.

-          ¿Y vas con él?

-          Para empezar, no puede aparecerse. Y luego… sí, es mejor que yo vaya. No habrá mucha gente, Violetta no está, tampoco su madre, obvio, ni el propio Macar… Pero adivina quien no ha dudado en desperdiciar una mañana de sus vacaciones para acudir al encuentro. –Ysera suspiró.

-          Cassius…

-          Le acompañaré. Mejor no arriesgamos. –asintió ella.- Y luego por  la tarde, si te apetece o Targer te da tiempo, podemos ir a la sede.

Fue un aliciente a levantarse la mañana del jueves. Cuanto antes acabase la primera parte del día, antes podría darse la segunda. Y en parte, le funcionó, pues cuando menos se lo esperaba, yacía comiendo en el Gran Comedor esperando a que el tiempo pasase y Teren hiciese acto de presencia.

Pero para el de Ravenclaw la mañana había sido más ajetreada y nada volátil. A primerísima hora, salió al pasillo y se apareció en el centro de una ciudad italiana en donde Darrow supuestamente iba a aparecer. No sabía ni dónde estaba, solo había obtenido como información una foto de su amigo con varios familiares justo frente a esa misma tienda que tenía ahora de cara. Vendía pastelitos navideños, a medio centenar de personas que parecía haber dejado para última hora las compras para esa noche.

Esperó allí un rato, pasivo y sufriendo de una nevada y un frío para los que no se había preparado. No contaba con esperar mucho tiempo, así que el abrigo no había sido opción. Solo llevaba una camisa verde botella con pantalones caqui que contrastaba mucho con ya fuesen las prendas de abrigo negras de los ciudadanos, o las decoraciones rojas y blancas de las casas. Al menos Darrow tampoco había optado por algo muy acorde a su entorno. Cuando apareció al final de la calle caminando, lo hizo con un pantalón negro y una camisa azul marina.

-          ¿Dónde estabas? –le protestaba aún a cierta distancia. Darrow fruncía el ceño. No le habló hasta que le hubo dado un abrazo de presentación.

-          Yo también te he echado de menos ¿eh?

-          Cállate, me estaba congelando…

-          ¿No hace frío en Dinamarca o qué?

-          Sí, y me gusta, pero si llevo un abrigo para taparme. ¿Dónde estabas?

-          Estoy con dos primos en una taberna, tomando algo.

-          Y yo mientras aquí a punto de hacerme muñeco de nieve…

-          Va, no te quejes. –le cogió de la mano.- Acabemos con esto…

Echó un vistazo rápido a su espalda y aprovechó que nadie les prestaba atención para desaparecerse. El clima frente al edificio abandonado que servía de acceso al Ministerio era también gélido, pero al menos los copos de nieve habían quedado en otro lado.

Fueron a su interior y, para no perder las costumbres, tiraron de las mismas chimeneas para acceder al interior del recinto. La llegada supuso un cambio de temperatura muy drástico al que ni siquiera prestaron tiempo. El Ministerio estaba prácticamente vacío, algo que ni esperaban ni acostumbraban a ver. Darrow había acudido demasiadas veces en periodo navideño y nunca había dado con semejante abandono. Aun así, las caras que por allí paseaban eran conocidas por ambos. Nada nuevo, al fin y al cabo.

Debían acudir a la sala contigua a la que acogía los juicios. Era un mero trámite por el cual, aparentemente, Darrow solo tenía que firmar unos papeles a cambio de su libertad, como ambos habían denominado. Acudieron al departamento de justicia con nada malo que esperar, y aun así lo que tuvieron que esperar fue cerca de una hora.

El Ministerio estaría vacío, pero el departamento de Justicia no parecía descansar. Ya fuese la sala de vistas o la de procesos rápidos, la gente iba y venía de un lado a otro como un día más del año. Era irónico que, sabiendo cómo de nefasto era el funcionamiento de esa rama del Ministerio, esta contase con tanto trabajo hasta en vacaciones.

La cola para solicitudes exprés a la que debía acudir Darrow contaba con cerca de veinticinco personas que, cuanto más le acercaban a su turno, más tiempo parecían tomarse. Lo peor era no saber cuál era el problema de la demora, pues la espera se daba fuera de un despacho a puerta cerrada que no dejaba ver lo que dentro acogía. Frente a ellos, una señora de mediana edad tan impacientada como ellos se tomaba unos diez minutos para salir del despacho cargada de carpetas y un rostro malhumorado. Al menos ella parecía haber utilizado su tiempo en condiciones.

Darrow entró con Teren a la sala, les daba igual si el de Ravenclaw tendría acceso o no al tratarse de un caso particular. La mujer detrás del escritorio, a su vez rodeado de decenas de montañas de libros, no pudo ignorarles más.

-          Identificación. –preguntaba desganada.

-          Darrow Brice. –dictó. La señora, que no tendría más de cincuenta años, llevaba su melena castaña recogida en un moño perfectamente colocado. Sin hacer gran cosa, dejó que una pluma de color escarlata se dirigiese a la pila de carpetas de su lado en busca de la que requería. Ella pasaba algunas páginas en una agenda.

-          Razón de su visita. –Darrow miró a Teren, en busca de las palabras correctas. Nunca había tenido que asistir para un motivo así, por lo que no tenía la razón bien pensada.

-          Conclusión de una sanción. –el de Ravenclaw contó, a su espalda, de la forma más simple que se le ocurrió. La mujer alzó la mirada con desdén hacia él por osar hablar sin ser él el indicado. Aun así, aceptó sus palabras. Estiró la mano y esperó a que la carpeta seleccionada por la pluma llegase a sus manos. La abrió.

-          Darrow Brice, 26 años de edad, suspendido en el uso y empleo de la magia a través de su varita mágica, dispuesta de manera lógica y aceptada por el susodicho a cago del Ministerio, y en el arte de la Aparición por incumplimiento de las normas de seguridad del Ministerio de Magia al aparecerse en la planta de—

-          Sé por lo que he estado suspendido. –cortó. De nuevo, la mirada de la mujer exigiendo un silencio. Y de nuevo, la señora en parte parecía ceder.

-          Sancionado por el periodo de un mes, comenzando la sanción el 24 de noviembre de este año y concluyendo el 24 de diciembre del mismo. –como si fuese necesario, comprobó su calendario para asegurarse de que era la fecha. Como si no llevase trabajando todo el día, ni fuese una fecha conocida en todo el planeta. Por un instante, Darrow temió que el día en sí estuviese incluido en la sanción.- El plazo acaba hoy, sí. –le tranquilizaba.- Pero ha acudido al lugar equivocado, señor Brice. –le entregaba la carpeta, desganada.- Esto no conlleva ningún tipo de proceso menor.

-          Me dijeron que se trataba de una firma de documentación. –recordaba perfectamente la información adquirida por su madre.

-          Sí, pero no aquí. –insistía en que le quitase la carpeta de las manos. Teren lo hizo por él.

-          ¿Dónde he de ir? –molesto.

-          Despacho de dirección. Planta de Justicia. En otras palabras, al final del pasillo. –Solo la primera descripción ya les decía dónde ir. Teren contuvo la rabia en la mano que no portaba la carpeta solo por no terminar destrozándola. Y Darrow ni se despidió de la mujer para salir del despacho y no perder el tiempo andando.

-          Por qué me da que lo ha hecho a propósito… -Teren caminaba a su espalda, leyendo a gran velocidad el documento por si había alguna trampa de la que ser conscientes.

-          No dudes de ello.

-          ¿Algo? –Darrow preguntaba curioso, girándose a él. Teren negó.

-          Todo parece en orden.

-          Va, venga, adivinemos. ¿Me ha perdido la varita? ¿Se la ha dado a su hijo para que se limpie las orejas? ¿Ha convencido a Macar de que soy el demonio y merezco más tiempo de sanción?

-          No sé con cuál quedarme, todas suenan tristemente probables.

El despacho de Cassius Dantsov estaba, como bien había informado la mujer, al final del pasillo de esa planta. Al contrario que el extremo del que venían, apenas había gente ni entrando ni saliendo de los despachos. El de Cassius se diferenciaba del resto al quedar en medio de dos muros paralelos, y de contar con una puerta el doble de grande que la del resto. Tanto Darrow como Teren habían estado presentes en prácticamente todas las salas de aquel lugar, y sin embargo el despacho del mandamás en Justicia no había sido un rincón a visitar.

Por eso cuando Darrow golpeó la puerta, lo que le esperase tras ella iba a ser todo sorpresa. Tuvieron que esperar unos segundos, hasta que una mujer de aún mayor soberbia en apariencia que la anterior, le recibía. Era alta, mucho, delgada pero con hombros prominentes. Tendría cerca de cuarenta y pocos.

-          ¿Identificación?

-          ¿Acaso tu jefe espera a alguien más que a mí? –cualquier ápice de humor se le había escapado ya. La señora le recorrió con la mirada, juzgándole. Luego cerró la puerta a su espalda y les hizo esperar cerca de tres minutos. Abrió de nuevo y les hizo pasillo. Tras la madera no había un despacho, sino un recibidor que ya de por sí era más grande que el despacho de Macar. La mujer, secretaria seguramente de Cassius, fue a su escritorio y tomó asiento. Allí comenzó a ojear un periódico mientras su mascota, un gato pelado gris oscuro, no les quitaba ojo. Ambos esperaron, impacientes. Tanto que no le dieron mucho de respiro.- ¿Y bien? ¿Tan ocupado está?

-          Le atenderá cuando pueda atenderle. –sin mirarle. Y eso fue cerca de cinco minutos después. La puerta del ahora sí despacho se abría con un Cassius al otro lado. Este llevaba un pantalón gris de traje y una camisa blanca. Ni corbata, ni nada que le decorase más. Solo portaba una taza de café en la mano con la que no abría la puerta.

-          Diría que me alegro de veros a los dos juntos, pero la verdad es que uno ya habría sido más que suficiente.

-          Es Navidad. Tómalo como un regalo. –Teren provocó, decidido a entrar al despacho antes que Darrow y sin que Cassius le diese o no permiso. No le puso objeción, tampoco. Darrow fue tras él, hacia el interior de un despacho inmenso, tan lúgubre como el resto del Ministerio, y repleto de estanterías perfectamente ordenadas. Entre ellas, solo un escritorio al final de la habitación, frente a una chimenea de ladrillo negro sin uso, con un amplio sillón negro y dos sillas de madera oscura frente a él. Su mesa, con dos folios expuestos, varias plumas y bolígrafos, una tetera, un candelabro encendido, y una montaña de carpetas.

-          Un grato regalo, sin duda. ¿Qué tal las fiestas? Tengo entendido que las estás pasando en soledad en la escuela. –con reflejos, Darrow estiró el brazo para frenar a su amigo de lanzarse a Cassius. El jefe de Justicia rio.

-          Te recomiendo tener cuidado, no eres el único armado aquí. –amenazó.

-          Oh, dudo que necesites armas, Stringer. Tú, en cambio… -se dirigía ya a su presa principal. Darrow se armaba de paciencia.- ¿A por qué era que venías?

-          Sé el placer que te da esto, pero a mí el verte la cara más de un minuto ya se me está haciendo cuesta arriba. Así que dame mi varita, quiero irme. –paseaba hacia su escritorio, con media sonrisa. Era como tener a un Alexander ya maduro manejándoles a placer. No tomó siento, se limitó a releer sus papeles que, por lo que Teren podía ver desde allí, poco tenían que ver con ellos.

-          ¿Tienes el resguardo? –Darrow echó mano de su bolsillo trasero y sacó un papel doblado en varios trozos. Lo tiró sobre su mesa, con desdén. Cassius ni se molestó en abrirlo, agitó la mano en lo alto y este se expandió.- ¿Sabes? Ha sido una gran tentación tener todo este mes tu varita bajo mi recaudo. El no poder partirla en mil pedazos, el mandarte día a día una astilla a la escuela…

-          ¿No poder? ¿Desde cuándo necesitas tú permiso para algo?

-          ¿Crees que las cosas irían tan lentas en caso de contar con toda la libertad que deseo? –la simple idea era ya en sí terrorífica.- No tientes a la mala suerte, Brice.

-          Lo mismo digo. –una egolatría suprema llevó a Cassius a sonreír.

-          ¿Sabes? Podría extender tu sanción. –nada sorprendente a esas alturas.- Sé que no solo has estado beneficiándote de otros para aparecerte a placer, sino que también has estado dando uso a otra varita.

-          La mía. –apuntó Teren. Con no mayor intención que la que mostraba su rostro, recordarle a Cassius el poder de la misma.- Y no es ilegal. La normativa no dice—

-          Stringer, he escrito la normativa, no me vengas con habladurías. No a mí. –interrumpió. Darrow, una vez más, buscaba interponerse entre ambos en caso de que alguno perdiese la compostura.- Nada que no pudieses llevar a cabo durante tu sanción, sí, pero sin duda dice mucho de las intenciones que has mantenido respecto a ella. –frunció el chico el ceño.

-          De qué estás hablando.

-          Obviamente Macar puede entender que alguien –miró con desprecio a Teren.- pudiese cederte una varita, sobre todo en periodo lectivo, y obviamente Macar puede comprender que seas transportado por alguien. Sin embargo… -fingía incomodidad.- Eso de emplear la varita de Stringer para labores nocivas en tu tiempo de ocio, dudo que le sea algo que le parezca aceptable.

-          Labores nocivas. –citó, rabioso. Cassius se sonreía, yendo hacia un estante y abriendo las cajoneras del mismo. Sacó de su interior una caja de madera que ya había visto antes. Su pecho se aceleró, el pequeño maletín parecía llamarle.

-          El Ministerio está al tanto de los hechizos que la varita de Stringer ha realizado recientemente, y de sus intenciones. –se andaba con rodeos. Cassius abrió el maletín y descubrió la varita de Darrow descansando sobre el terciopelo negro de su interior. Se apoyó sobre su pupitre, observándola.- Esos pobres niños… -fingía.- Qué pensaría el ministro si supiese que Darrow Brice estuvo a punto de aniquilarlos con un suave giro de muñeca—

-          Qué pensaría el ministro si supiese que Alexander Dantsov descuartizó a una mujer, secuestró a varias personas, realizó una maldición  _Imperius_  para intentar llevar a cabo un asesinato, y a saber qué más barbaridades en menos de un mes. –a Cassius las palabras de Teren solo le pintaban media sonrisa de poder en el rostro. Dejó la caja con la varita sobre la mesa, apoyándose en su borde ahora también con las manos.

-          ¿Qué más barbaridades? ¿Se te viene alguna otra a la mente? –acompañando sus palabras, la chimenea del fondo se cargaba de un fuego muy vivo y alto que más que calor aportaba demasiadas pesadillas. A Teren se le encogió el corazón, no era un fuego normal, su creación no venía de la naturaleza. Teren observaba la hoguera sin poder pestañear, atraído a su desgracia por el dolor que le transmitía, por las imágenes difusas que en sus llamas se dibujaban. Reconocía sus caras, sentía su angustia… La fogata se desvaneció como si nunca hubiese estado allí. Cassius se giraba a la misma, sorprendido en parte. Miró luego a Darrow.- Veo que no has perdido el tiempo este mes, has aprendido a valerte sin varita. –Darrow le retaba con la mirada a intentar de nuevo minar a Teren. Sabía las consecuencias que le traería, pero no iba a arrepentirse.- Te recomiendo, Stringer, intentar convencer a Macar de cualquier macabra acusación que se te ocurra sobre mi hijo. A quién creería, a su adorado Alexander o dos mediocres estudiantes a los que no le queda más remedio que—

-          Dame mi varita. –no estaba dispuesto a seguir con aquello. Darrow dio pasos al frente, encarándole.- Hazme caso, no te recomiendo seguir hablando.

De nuevo, Cassius se sonreía. Echó mano de la caja y la llevó consigo tras el escritorio. Estiró la mano y esperó a que Teren le entregase la carpeta con la documentación, este lo hizo sin demora. Cassius la abrió y depositó uno de sus folios sobre la mesa, de cara a Darrow. Le entregó un bolígrafo plateado. Sin indicación alguna, Darrow firmó donde debía, acercando luego el papel a Cassius al igual que el bolígrafo. Esperaba su parte, pero no iba a venir con el mismo utensilio.

Ni siquiera lo tocó. Se quitó un anillo prominente de su índice derecho y lo acercó a la mecha del candelabro en su escritorio. El sello de la joya se calentó y, con él, firmó sobre el papel dejando una marca roja sobre el mismo en el que se pintaba una d mayúscula serpenteante rodeada de alguna palabra ilegible a cierta distancia. Se colocó el anillo de nuevo en su dedo correspondiente y agitó la mano sobre el papel para sacar del mismo una copia exacta que se colocaba al lado. Con un gesto descuidado, indicó con la mirada a Darrow que se hiciese con el recién creado. Este lo cogía, doblándolo lo suficiente para poder meterlo en el bolsillo.

Mientras, Cassius acercaba al frente, entre ambos, el maletín con la varita y la sacaba de sus engranajes. A Darrow le hirvió la sangre viendo a aquel hombre cogiendo su varita con sus manos, así que no perdió el tiempo cuando Cassius se la ofreció para arrebatársela y sentir como una sensación que había echado de menos le recorría de nuevo.

-          Estaré esperando ansioso el momento en el que tenga que hacerme de nuevo con su control. –amenazó Cassius, devolviendo a Darrow sobre la tierra.

-          Ojalá sea por algo de lo que me sienta orgulloso.

No iba a perder ni un segundo más en ese despacho. Fue hacia la puerta y la cruzó dejándole el placer de cerrarla de un portazo a su amigo. Ambos recorrieron la planta de Justicia a un paso demasiado acelerado, causado por su inestabilidad por el encuentro. Hasta que no estuvieron fuera, no pudieron desquitarse de la presión. Teren, respirando profundamente ese frío que antes le había molestado tanto. Darrow, sacudiendo su varita hacia atrás como si desquitase de ella haciendo un boquete del tamaño de una chimenea en el edificio de acceso.

Le sirvió para eliminar tensiones, también para reencontrarse con su vieja amiga. Se apoyó luego sobre sus piernas para tomar aire, como si hubiese formado parte de una carrera a fondo que ahora le había dejado trastocado. Teren fue a él, apoyando su mano en su espalda para darle unas pocas palmadas.

-          Bienvenido. –sin poder evitarlo, a Darrow se le escapó una sonrisa. Se erguió.- ¿Te llevo a casa o recuerdas cómo se hacía eso de aparecerse? –burlaba. Darrow volvía a sonreír. Era increíble el cómo alejarse de aquel lugar les devolvía tanta calma.

-          Creo que sigo acordándome. –y tan pronto como acabó de hablar, Darrow se desapareció de su vista. Sin su amigo allí, permanecer en ese sitio era algo que no contemplaba. Hizo lo mismo, y el vestíbulo de Hogwarts le recibía con un halo más cálido pese a la nieve que caía del techo. Cogió aire y lo dejó salir. Al menos eso ya había pasado.

Fue hacia la torre de Ravenclaw para ir a su dormitorio y descansar un poco. La sala común estaba deshabitada, sorprendentemente para él, pero eso no le entorpeció el camino hacia su cuarto de ninguna manera.

Sus compañeros de habitación tampoco estaban, pero ellos no permanecían siquiera en el castillo, así que tenía todo aquello para él solo. Se dejó caer en la cama y respiró profundamente una vez más, nunca parecía ser suficiente. Sabía que la visita al Ministerio iba a ser dura, pero no esperaba que le supusiese enfrentarse a un recuerdo como el que Cassius había decidido revivir. Y lo peor es que en parte se culpaba a sí mismo por haber dado pie a ello.

Pese a la temperatura del ambiente, cálida y acogedora, Teren quería verse inmerso en algún tipo de ventisca polar. Sentir calor, notar el fuego cerca de su piel le hacía revivir no solo lo ocurrido en el despacho de Cassius, sino lo ya sufrido hacía ya más de un mes en su casa. Había llevado medianamente bien el que esas fechas se diesen, nunca le habían importado en demasía, pero tal vez el hecho de vivirlas de esa forma esa vez le estaba pasando factura.

Echó mano de su varita y apuntó al techo, alto y lejano, para crear en él dos nubes que comenzarían a desprender nieve en cuestión de segundos. La sensación era físicamente horrible, estar tumbado sobre su colchón recibiendo tal nevada sobre su ser. Esta no llegaba a cuajar, simplemente le atravesaba en transparencia dejando en él solo su frialdad.  Empezó a sentir el destemple en apenas unos instantes, y el necesitarlo tanto le hizo hundirse aún más.

La realidad era demasiado cruda como para aceptarla sin más. Todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, lo que le sucedía a él mismo… No daba crédito a que eso pudiese suceder sin la más mínima consecuencia. Y lo peor es que era un pensamiento que se repetía en su mente desde hacía dos años, y nunca parecía querer dejar de llenarse de incongruencias. Siempre empeoraba, siempre se hacía más complicado e increíble… Ahora solo suponía el que lo que veía siempre marcado en las caras de la gente, se le había presentado a él de frente como un noqueo para el que no se había preparado en plena lucha.

Y lo peor es que aún dolía, cada día iba a más. La herida se agrandaba y la sangre caía a borbotones por cada poro de su cuerpo. Alexander Dantsov había asesinado a sus padres de la manera más despiadada y lo peor es que eso no le había parado los pies, no le había sido suficiente y el de Slytherin parecía querer seguir agrandando su oscura leyenda.

Tras conjurar la nevada, Teren había dejado caer su brazos sobre su frente. Como si pese a desear todo aquello que le alejase del fuego a la vez le provocase querer protegerse. Pero nada bastaba, ni por un lado ni por el otro. La nieve seguía cayendo, su frío aumentaba por momentos, pero el horror que vivía dentro se alimentaba de cualquier cosa para agrandar su forma y torturarle un poco más. Bajó su antebrazo a sus ojos y los cubrió. No quería llorar, pero ya que no podía evitarlo, prefería intentar entorpecerles el camino a las lágrimas.

Se mordía el labio, desatando sobre él su furia en vez de echar abajo la torre donde estaba. Pues el dolor que sentía dentro bien había capacitado aquello. No supo el tiempo que se otorgó a sí mismo para pasar por aquello, para recordarles y echarles de menos una vez más, pese al haberse prometido no hacerlo en una fecha como aquella. Solo admitió el dejarlo atrás una vez más cuando algo en su interior le dijo que tal vez comer algo podía ayudarle.

Disipó las nubes hasta hacerlas desaparecer, y salió de nuevo de su cuarto para recorrer los pasillos hacia el Gran Comedor. Su mesa seguía bastante poblada, ahí estaban todos los ausentes de su sala común, y no tenía el más mínimo interés en compartir comida con ellos si la poca gente con la que mantenía una relación estrecha no estaba. Fue a donde siempre esos días, hacia Slytherin para sentarse frente a una Ysera que mojaba fresas en chocolate líquido. No le vio venir.

-          Esperaba que se hubiesen ido todos ya. –dejaba caer sobre su casa.

-          Hay menos gente, si te sirve. –eso era cierto. Pero no le servía de nada. Seguía habiendo demasiada gente.- ¿Cómo ha ido? –curiosa, ya.

-          Bueno. Digamos que Darrow ya tiene su varita y puede aparecerse, eso es todo.

-          Imagino que eso es todo porque es mejor pensar que eso es todo…-Teren asintió, de brazos cruzados sobre la mesa. Observaba la comida pensando con qué hacerse. Optó por una ensalada que llenó de maíz. También se puso unas pocas patatas rellenas de queso en el plato. Ysera no iba a presionarle a decirle nada, entendía que había tenido que ser una aventura muy dura. Tampoco iba a sacar ningún otro tema que pudiese darse de controversia para él. Agradeció que Teren lo hiciese por ella.

-          ¿Sigues queriendo venir? A la sede, ahora. –asintió, rauda pero fingiendo no mucha emoción. No quería que se echase atrás. Se lo propuso de todas formas. Tampoco quería presionarle a pasar una mala tarde.

-          Si prefieres que no vaya por lo que—

-          Tranquila. Me viene bien no estar solo hoy, así que te agradezco que quieras venir. –y esperó a que Teren se hubo saciado con unas natillas de vainilla para ambos ponerse en pie e ir al vestíbulo. Podrían aparecerse desde allí, pero para qué darles motivos a los presentes para más miradas. Salieron y la chica cogió la mano de Teren. Este frunció el ceño y la miró descarado a la unión.- ¿Por qué me coges de la mano? –ella dudó.- O sea, no me molesta, pero…

-          Para aparecernos… -le resultaba obvio. Él rio.

-          Sabes ir, no me necesitas para ello. –se soltó de la chica.

-          Ya, pero… -quería explicarle que tenía miedo a no recordarlo con claridad y que prefería asegurarse siendo transportada, pero Teren ya no estaba a su lado.- Maldito… -le odió por unos segundos. Luego visualizó San Mungo, y lo próximo que hizo fue aparecerse allí. Teren yacía ya apoyado sobre su mesa, con los antebrazos, sonriéndose al verla.

-          ¿Ves?

-          Muy gracioso. –protestó.

-          De todas formas, tienes razón, debería haberte traído yo. –se separó del metal y fue hacia la puerta de la izquierda. Ysera no había visitado nada más de aquel lugar, se preguntaba a dónde iba.- Ven. –caminó veloz hacia él, intrigada. Las ganas de sonreír ante la idea de un posible tour por San Mungo se esfumaron nada más Teren abrir la puerta. El pasillo frente a ella parecía infinito, tan blanco y reluciente que hacía daño a la vista. Divisaba una puerta al fondo, pero nada más. Se sentía incómoda y aún no se había adentrado en él.

-          ¿A dónde lleva esto? –no muy segura.

-          Llevar, lleva a donde estamos. Es la entrada.

-          Ah…

-          No soy Darrow, no voy a montar una guerra de esto y prohibirte el venir aquí, pero sí te he de exigir algo.

-          Claro, dime… -no pensaba acudir a San Mungo por voluntad propia salvo que por algún motivo la situación lo requiriese, así que no tenía problema en aceptar las condiciones.

-          Ven. –de nuevo, le seguía. Fue poner un pie en lo impoluto del pasillo y cualquier sentimiento de calma se le esfumó. No dio un paso más, la sensación era horrible. Teren la miraba un poco más alejado.- Ven… -insistía. Aceptó por tratarse de Teren, por confiar en que el chico no la llevaría a algo que la pusiese en peligro, pero ni tenerle al lado la hizo evadirse de las molestias que sentía, de las voces que empezaba a oír. Le susurraban cosas tan horrendas, tan personales, que a mitad de camino empezó a dudar ya de las buenas intenciones de su acompañante. Daba igual que Teren intentase acogerla y darle ahora él la mano, Ysera se encogía en sí misma siguiendo su paso, con el gesto bajo, queriendo hacer oídos sordos a todas aquellas barbaridades. Era una sensación espeluznante, temblaba con cada pisada que daba, estuvo a punto de frenar antes de llegar a la puerta del final para desaparecerse de allí y no querer tener que vivirlo una vez más. Pero todo aquello pareció borrarse como si nada hubiese pasado cuando Teren abrió la puerta y la abrió camino hacia un sombrío cuarto que parecía un abandonado escobero.

-          Qué era… -no sabía si quería saberlo. Teren sonreía con pesar.

-          Es la planta de psiquiatría de San Mungo, las voces, pues… Sirven de freno para todo aquel que intente colarse. La gente del Eje que viene se aparece aquí. –señalaba al cuarto donde estaban.- Y ha de recorrer el pasillo hacia la otra sala.

-          ¿Cada vez? –le parecía escalofriante. Asintió.

-          Normalmente si vienen conmigo yo me aparezco allí, pero por seguridad, es mejor aquí. Nunca se sabe quién puede estar siguiendo la estela de la aparición. –asintió ella.- Imagino que se te han quitado todas las ganas de venir aquí por tu cuenta.

-          No las tenía, pero créeme, de tenerlas, sí, se han esfumado. –él rio.- Espero que no me hagas pasar por ello de nuevo.

-          Pensaba andarlo una vez más para—

-          Ni de coña, Teren. Yo me aparezco en el otro lado. –rio Teren. Asintió.

-          Vale, vamos. –esa vez la cogió de la mano y allí que fueron. Fue un alivio dejar aquella experiencia atrás.

-          ¿Todo el mundo puede oírlas? –asintió.- Pero…

-          Todo el mundo puede oír todas las voces. –especificó.- He oído lo que te han dicho, pero creo que no has oído lo que me han dicho a mí. Supongo que la primera vez es difícil prestarle atención a otra cosa… -Ysera no recordaba comentarios dedicados al chico, pero ahora se avergonzaba de que Teren hubiese podido oír los que la dedicaban a ella.- No les hagas caso. –echaba un ojo a las mezclas que habían fermentado esa mañana.

-          Es…. Difícil. –él alzó la mirada.

-          No creo que seas débil. –Ysera notó una punzada en el pecho al oírle.- Ni que tu lealtad penda de un hilo, ni que seas capaz de traicionar tus ideales solo por ciertos intereses. Ni mucho menos que tu corazón sea oscuro y que este te vaya a llevar por el camino que de verdad ansías. –Teren no solo había escuchado cada palabra, también parecía recordarlas.- Buscan hacerte sentir así, es la idea.

-          Qué te han dicho a ti… -no supo por qué preguntó.

-          Desde hace semanas se limitan a recordarme los gritos de mis padres. Y a culparme de ellos. –la presión en el pecho de Ysera subía por su garganta y también descendía hacia su estómago. Náuseas y ganas de llorar a partes iguales.- ¿Ves? No hay que hacerlas caso. –asintió, y prefirió no recuperar ese tema en una temporada. No le interrumpió mientras meneaba las pociones y las guardaba en tarros. Mientras tanto, paseaba por la sala esa vez ya más calmada que en su primera visita para analizarlo todo. Ver ordenadores le sacó una sonrisa.

-          Hay cosas que la magia no puede superar ¿eh? –burlaba. Teren alzó la mirada para reír al ver a qué hacía referencia.

-          Más bien Hogwarts, y el Ministerio. No entiendo su manía por vivir tan anticuados… Podrían adaptar las tecnologías Muggles a la magia, pero supongo que a más de uno el usar algo no mágico le traería un quebradero de cabeza. –Ysera asintió, curioseaba una de las pantallas. Había una carpeta abierta con diferentes temporizadores en marcha.- En el Ministerio tienen alguno, adaptado, claro, pero aceptaron que era más útil para recopilar datos.

-          Algo es algo…

-          Mira, ven. –la animó a acercarse a un caldero mientras iba a la estantería a coger el libro del que habían hablado. Lo abrió por cerca del final, dejándolo en la mesa.- Aquí te explica un poco el poder de las plantas de río en músculos de la espalda, en temas de parálisis. Estaba usando esta –señaló una hierba que parecía musgo pero de color morada.- para fortalecer ciertas áreas cercanas a la columna. Por si intentan atacar, o por desgracia dan en ella, que se cree una película en los músculos cercanos para protegerla.

-          Vaya. –sorprendida, analizó la mezcla. Era blanquecina, espesa, y burbujeante. Pero olía a jengibre, era apetecible.- Un trago corto da suficiente para tres días. Darrow normalmente lo toma cuando tenemos aviso de que se avecina algo pronto. Klapp por otro lado se toma un bote entero. Le da igual el tiempo que pase yo haciéndola… -Ysera rio.

-          Sé que te lo habrán dicho mucho, pero déjame repetirte que eres increíble. –él rio.

-          Sí me lo han dicho mucho, sí. Pero gracias, sigue siendo difícil de creer.

-          No seas modesto, sabes lo que eres. –la empujó hacia un lado. Ella rio.- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-          No, tranquila… Tengo poco que hacer. Esperar a que las mezclas acaben y embotellarlas.

-          ¿Te importa entonces si miro un poco el libro?

-          No, claro. Adelante. Puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa si tienes dudas.

-          ¿En serio? ¿Ya no te da miedo el uso que pueda hacer del conocimiento? –la miró con falso resquemor.

-          A estas alturas, me da más miedo el que desconozcas cosas útiles a que las sepas. –le entregó el ejemplar.- Disfruta.

Y eso hizo durante cerca de dos horas. Apenas unos minutos después de sentarse sobre una mesa para repasar el libro, tuvo que pedir a Teren papel y pluma para tomar notas de cosas que le parecieron la mar de interesantes no solo de cara a su preparación, sino para la clase de Herbología en sí.

Daba las gracias por que Targer la hubiese dejado la tarde libre. La bibliotecaria había aceptado sin rechistar su propuesta al tratarse de la noche del veinticuatro, de hecho no tenía que trabajar tampoco al día siguiente, por lo que pasar la tarde en San Mungo fue como un regalo navideño que no esperaba.

De vez en cuando alzaba la mirada para observar a Teren trabajar. El chico era impecable en todo, no perdía ni un segundo ni tampoco le dedicaba más del necesario a algo de lo que no fuese a obtener beneficio. En esa tarde, fue capaz de reproducir la misma mezcla en diez ocasiones de forma perfecta y embotellarla en diferentes medidas para depende qué situación lo requiera. Le siguió tanto los pasos aquella tarde que supo cuando había terminado sin necesidad de que él se lo dijese.

-          Ha cundido ¿eh? –él asintió.

-          No está mal. –fue a sentarse junto a ella, aunque Ysera ya no ojeaba el libro. Lo mantenía sobre sus piernas abierto, pero sin atención alguna.- Se me había ocurrido una cosa, y quería proponértela.

-          Oh. –fue la excusa perfecta para cerrar el ejemplar y dejarlo a un lado. Con las piernas aún dobladas sobre la mesa, se giró frente a él. Apoyó los codos en las rodillas y la cara en sus manos. Era todo oídos. Él rio.

-          No te emociones tanto, no creo que te guste la idea.

-          Sorpréndeme. –él cogió aire.

-          Esta noche es Navidad. Bueno, mañana, pero empieza hoy. –ella asintió.- Normalmente solía celebrar esta noche con mis padres, y mi hermana siempre que no buscaba alguna excusa para quedarse por ahí con amigos. –sonrió, con pena.- Imagino que todas las familias celebran esta noche con algún tipo de cena. –Ysera asintió, pausada.- Sé que te garantizamos siempre protección, Darrow no se cansa de decirte que no va a dejar que te pase nada, y yo lo mantengo. La idea es que no nos pase nada a ninguno, pero… -de nuevo el fuego, de nuevo esos gritos. Cerró  los ojos.- No siempre se puede garantizar.

-          A dónde quieres ir con esto… -no quería que Teren pasase por eso una vez más.

-          Las cosas cada vez están peor, Ysera, no me gustaría que pasase algo y que sintieses que has desperdiciado ocasiones como esta. –la chica bajó la mirada, ya no se sujetaba sobre sus manos.- Creo que deberías ir a ver a tus padres, aunque fuese solo unos minutos… Quería proponerte acompañarte, o no, si no quieres. Pero al menos ir a… -cogió aire.- A recordar que les tienes, y que siguen siendo tus padres. –un largo silencio les hizo compañía.

-          Tengo miedo de que no quieran verme. –confesó.- Que piensen que soy un bicho raro, o una embustera y—

-          Ysera… -la cogió de la mano.- No dejes que ese pensamiento sea tan fuerte. Son tus padres, tu relación con ellos no era mala. Sé lo que es tener miedo de ello, cuando mi hermana supo que era bruja yo tuve que esperar más tiempo y de mientras veía a mis padres dudar de ella, de su magia, y una parte de mí no quería ser mago, pero… Te quieren, estoy seguro de eso, solo necesitan tiempo. –de nuevo un silencio sepulcral. Demasiado extenso en el tiempo. Pero Teren no iba a presionarla mientras Ysera barajaba todas las opciones. El poder llegar a su casa y que no la abriesen la puerta, el que no quisiesen recibirla o renegasen de ella… Todo parecía tan factible que el vivirlo en persona le parecía demasiado traumático como para sobrellevarlo. Pero quería confiar en la palabra de Teren, y en que no pudiese ser tan malo como se pintaba. Asintió, dudosa. Al chico se le pintó media sonrisa.

-          Pero… -antes de que se ilusionase del todo, habló.- Quiero que vengas conmigo, por favor… Por si acaso, no sé—

-          Tranquila, claro, iré. –él tampoco pensaba en meterla en aquel berenjenal y soltarla sin guía. Había sido idea suya, él en parte sentía que la forzaba a dar un paso que tenía miedo de dar, así que iba a acompañarla en el proceso.- ¿Quieres ir ahora?

-          Sí, tal vez cuanto antes, mejor…

Teren la pidió así unos minutos para recogerlo todo y apuntar algunas cosas en el ordenador antes de ponerse en marcha. Mientras tanto, Ysera seguía dándole vueltas a lo que iba a hacer. Iba a volver a su casa, de una forma u otra, después de tantos meses fuera. Meses que habían parecido años, vidas enteras en las que su pasado no mágico parecía a años luz. Tenía miedo, estaba asustada de lo que pudiese encontrarse, pero a la vez había querido saber tanto de ellos desde su marcha, sobre todo un simple mensaje de actualización, que el acudir la iba a sacar de un apuro.

Cuando el chico acabó, fue a ella a cogerla de la mano. El gesto la sacó una sonrisa, a él también. Ysera asumía que, seguramente, Teren sabía acudir a su casa sin necesidad de que ella le guiase. Ya no solo porque Darrow supiese, sino porque Teren seguía siendo el cerebro del Eje, y debía conocer cada localización para protección. Aun así aceptó llevarle, y para no ser muy brusca en su viejo hogar, decidió aparecerse en la esquina de la calle.

Fue extraño, el ver todo aquello una vez más. La noche les recibía, como esperaban por las horas, y aun así fue como si todo fuese de improviso. Teren esperaba junto a ella, no iba a presionarla a nada, limitándose a seguir sus pasos cuando ella se dignase a darlos. Le llevó más tiempo del que había previsto, pero cuando comenzó a caminar no paró hasta llegar a su casa.

El vecindario contaba con hogares de similares construcciones, y aun así cada uno se diferenciaba del resto por algo característico. En su casa siempre había sido la farola del pequeño jardín, con un nido de metal y pájaros decorativos dentro. En Navidad, siempre cubierta por falsa nieve que su madre usaba para darle ambiente. Eso le sacó una sonrisa triste de la que no se quiso deshacer.

Su casa era la segunda planta de un chalet de ladrillo marrón oscuro, al igual que el resto. Entró al recibidor compartido y allí vio el típico árbol navideño en miniatura que decoraba la entrada al hogar de sus vecinos. Siempre era el mismo, nunca variaba. Tomó las escaleras hacia la segunda planta y allí se plantó frente a su antigua casa. El pasillo solo contaba con una mesita y dos pares de deportivas, de su padre, allí esperando. Y un felpudo básico color marrón. Se paró frente a él y allí se dio su tiempo.

Sabía que estaban allí. No solo había luz bajo la puerta, también voces se oían tras la madera en la lejanía. La familia al completo debía de haber acudido para la cena, como siempre, y eso le incomodaba más. La enturbiaba aún más sus posibles pensamientos positivos.

Dio las gracias por que Teren la cogiese una vez más de la mano para esta vez llevársela a la boca y darla un beso tierno. La apretaba fuerte, dándola apoyo, y con esa energía que el chico la transmitió, alzó su otra y golpeó la puerta. Y ahora esperó, apenas segundos que se hicieron horas. Hasta que su madre abrió la puerta con un canapé en la mano y una sonrisa risueña que se congeló al verla. Y la espera esa vez se hizo incluso más eterna.

-          Ysera… -la madre nombró, necesitando hacerlo para darle veracidad. Nadie más de su familia la miraba, al fin y al cabo la puerta de la casa daba a un pasillo que se separaba en varias habitaciones. La chica asintió, confirmándole ser ella. Algo estúpido pero necesario a partes iguales. Y tras asumir su madre que se trataba de ella, no perdió el tiempo para lanzarse a su hija y abrazarla.- ¡Mi niña, qué sorpresa! –su abrazo la estaba estrujando tanto que le costó asumir de primeras la reacción. Se limitó a corresponderla, aguantando las ganas de llorar que emergían y que su madre en cambio no quiso soportar.- ¡Pero cielo, no sabíamos que vendrías! –se separó de ella para observarla, cogiéndola de las manos.- Cariño, estás preciosa. –acarició su mejilla.

-          ¿Ysera? –al fondo del pasillo, junto a la primera puerta que se aparecía, su padre la miraba anonadado. Más ágil que su madre, aceleró el paso para ir a su hija y enfundarla en un nuevo abrazo. Él fue más tierno, pero la agitó mucho más que lo que había hecho su madre.- ¡Mírate! Estás guapísima.

-          Eso le acabo de decir. –ambos la admiraban.- Ay, cielo, qué ilusión que hayas venido.

-          No sabía… -confesó.- No sabía si venir o… Nunca respondisteis a mis cartas. –fue directa. Al menos sus padres no intentaron ocultarlo mucho.

-          No sabíamos muy bien qué decir. –su padre hablaba.- Que además viniese todo con una lechuza nos hacía tener un poco de miedo. –su madre rio, apenada.- Por favor, pasa, pasa. –la animaba. Su madre miró finalmente a Teren. Este no les culpaba, se había echado a un lado desde el inicio.

-          Ay ¿eres el novio de mi hija? Dime que sí, por favor. –Ysera se llevó la mano a la cara y Teren rio.

-          No, lo siento. Solo su amigo. –le ofreció la mano.- Teren. –la mujer la cogió para acercarle a él y darle un abrazo.

-          Bueno, bienvenido igualmente, Teren. –su padre le había recibido dándole una palmada en el hombro.- Qué ilusión que estés aquí. Ya verás tus tíos cuando te vean. Pasa. –insistía ahora la mujer. Ysera, más animada, fue a dar un paso al frente para seguir a sus padres. Frenó al ver que Teren no quería seguirla.

-          ¿No vienes? –el muchacho dio otro paso atrás.

-          Oh, no… -con las manos en los bolsillos, no quería prestar mucha atención a la mirada de Ysera.- No creo que pueda. Es… demasiado. –una media sonrisa triste que la chica comprendió en el acto. Dudó en si entrar o no, al ver a su amigo así, pero optó por otra cosa.

-          Está bien… ¿Me puedes esperar abajo? Solo serán unos minutos.

-          Claro, claro. Lo que necesites. –

No la iba a meter prisa tampoco para despedirse después de lo que le había costado llegar hasta allí. Ysera entró en su casa mientras él bajaba las escaleras para sentarse en su último peldaño. Los vecinos de los Sevriens claramente iban ya avanzados en las celebraciones. Villancicos se oían desde el pasillo al igual que muchas risas y algún que otro petardo en el jardín lateral. Era una sensación extraña, la de presenciar la felicidad de las familias allí presente y en cambio sentirse tan solo, tan alejado de ese sentimiento que hasta hacía poco siempre había tenido en parte presente.

De nuevo ese fuego del que quería evadirse, pero ahora el de su propia chimenea. El que ardía en su casa cada invierno, junto al cual tomaba con su hermana un café caliente mientras sus padres preparaban una cena en la que nunca les dejaban participar. Cálidas veladas navideñas con su hermana destripando cada regalo que se les venía encima, analizando las posibles reacciones de sus padres a los suyos. Las risas, los cuchicheos a sus espaldas para hacer de la Navidad algo más divertido.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, una lágrima caía por su mejilla, y de nuevo la intentaba parar para que no se reprodujese. Les echaba tantísimo de menos que se odiaba a sí mismo por tener que haber pasado por aquello para asumir todo lo que les quería. Echaba de menos también a Nina, a una hermana con la que siempre había estado tan unido para ahora tener que separarse para proteger su vida.

Se apoyó sobre sus rodillas, escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos para darse aún mayor oscuridad, pese a querer escapar de ella. No se arrepentía de haber tomado la decisión de participar de forma plena en las defensas. Se negaba a que alguien como Ysera, Storm, o quien fuese pudiese pasar por lo que él estaba pasando. E iba a hacer todo lo posible para parar los pies de Alexander.

-          Perdona… -Ysera bajaba apresurada y con resto de llanto en las mejillas. Él se borró el suyo, no quería quitarle protagonismo en nada.- No me dejaban irme…

-          Tranquila. Puedes quedarte, si quieres—

-          Oh, no. De hecho querían que subieses, pero… Les he dicho que tenías que irte. –él asintió, sonriendo en agradecimiento. Se dio cuenta entonces de que la chica portaba una bolsa de supermercado a rebosar.

-          ¿Qué es eso?

-          Es una sorpresa. –le pidió la mano.- ¿Me llevas a la sede, por favor?

-          ¿A la sede?

-          Hazme caso. –cogió su mano dubitativo.- Por favor aparécete donde siempre, no en el sitio ese de las voces… Solo hoy… -Teren rio, asintiendo, y esa vez no debatió con ella el que Ysera pudiese llegar a San Mungo sola. La sala de pruebas les recibía una vez más, y allí esperó.

-          ¿Cuál es la sorpresa?

-          Ten. –puso la bolsa sobre la mesa y le dio una tela rojiza. Confuso, la miró.- Extiéndela sobre la mesa, va. –le metía prisa. Él aceptó

-          Tengo miedo…

-          Calla. –una vez la tela estaba puesta, Ysera empezó a sacar cosas. Dos platos de gambas, otro con embutidos en donde predominaba en el centro una montaña de quesos. Mazapanes, caramelos, chocolates, y abajo del todo en la bolsa, dos recipientes bien cerrados con cordero asado y patatas, todo revuelto en su interior a causa de la aparición.- Feliz Navidad. –le ofrecía uno. Teren no pudo evitar sonreírse.

-          ¿Qué es todo esto?

-          Llevamos cenando en el Gran Comedor meses, pero ambos venimos de familias Muggle, y estamos orgullosos de ello. Cenemos como cenaríamos de estar con nuestras familias. –no lo dijo a malas. Él no lo tomó como tal. Al contrario, sonreía.- De hecho. –sacó de la bolsa un plato más.- Mi tía ha estado en España, ha traído jamón serrano. Me han dado un poco. Este sí que es el verdadero regalo de Navidad. –él rio.- Y tengo cubiertos. –sacó también un par de tenedores y de cuchillos.- Lo que no tengo es agua, pero sé hacer aparecer agua.

-          Pero eso no es Muggle. –hizo una mueca ella.- Da igual, te guardo el secreto. –con una sonrisa, Ysera hizo aparecer dos vasos y luego, agua en su interior. Se sentaron sobre la mesa y allí comenzaron a picar. No era lo más cómodo del mundo, pero no les importó en absoluto. El cordero estaba delicioso, al igual que las patatas. Apenas quedaron gambas en el plato, y el queso voló en cuestión de segundos. Solo quedaba el jamón al final, y los dulces para el postre. La noche fue pasando volando mientras ambos hablaban, reían, y compartían la noche de Navidad intentando dejar a un lado cualquier preocupación. En parte, funcionó, pues durante al menos unas horas, ningún mal se dignó a molestarles. Hasta habrían apostado a que las voces de pasillo no serían capaces de hacerles de menos esa vez. Con sus vasos de agua, brindaron. Antes de ponerse las manos a la obra con el jamón serrano.

-          Muchas gracias por lo de hoy. –sin querer dramatismos, le comentó de forma sincera. Él le quitó importancia.- Me alegro de haberme quedado aquí contigo. –le acarició la mano. Él sintió su calor. Por primera vez ese día, no era algo negativo.- Feliz Navidad, Teren.

-          Feliz Navidad, Ysera.


	59. Chapter 59

Poco sucedió el día de Navidad. Tras una noche inusual en la sede del Eje, tanto Ysera como Teren optaron por ir a sus respectivas casas a descansar lo que quedase de noche. Que no era mucha.

Ni uno ni otro se despertaron a tiempo para disfrutar del Gran Comedor y su desayuno navideño. Tampoco era algo que ansiasen, al fin y al cabo Ysera no sabía de su singularidad en la mañana del veinticinco. Solo se arrepintieron de no haber acudido antes de que clausurase cuando a media mañana ambos se morían de hambre.

Habían hasta planeado acudir a Hogsmeade para saciar un poco su hambre. Plan que en cambio no vio la luz al asumir que todo local que se prestase en el pueblo vecino iba a estar cerrado por vacaciones. Tirados en un sofá de la biblioteca, abierta pese a las celebraciones por si alguien quería disfrutar de sus conocimientos, ambos vieron la vida pasar hasta que el Gran Comedor reabrió sus puertas para un almuerzo de nuevo dedicado a las festividades.

Se pusieron las botas, claramente. No dejaron migaja de pan en los platos tras llenarlos de suculentos manjares a los que no acostumbraban en el castillo. Fue el día en el que Hogwarts estuvo más poblado, pese a lo esperado. Todos los alumnos optaban por permanecer en el Gran Comedor de principio a fin para disfrutar de la compañía de sus compañeros al no haber podido o querido viajar con sus familiares.

Pese esa inusual superpoblación en el salón, Teren siguió compartiendo mesa con Ysera, solo que esta vez optaron por el extremo cercano a la puerta para no levantar muchas miradas. Slytherin seguía siendo la casa más deshabitada. Ysera preguntaba a su amigo cuáles eran los motivos, de existir, y si siempre había sido así. Por lo que Teren sabía, era bastante común que Slytherin y también Hufflepuff apenas contasen con asistencia en Hogwarts durante las navidades, aunque no sabía darle un motivo. Ravenclaw, como apuntaba el chico, en cambio prefería permanecer con alto número de alumnos debido al interés de los mismos por seguir sus estudios hasta en vacaciones. En Gryffindor la cosa variaba según el año. Ese, apenas miembros de la casa roja se quedaron en Hogwarts para disfrutar de la Navidad.

La verdad es que cuanto más pasaban los días, menos alumnos de Gryffindor eran capaces de ver. Teren no iba prestando atención al resto de personas, pero Ysera no podía curiosear sobre sus compañeros, sobre todo al sentir que veía las mismas caras una y otra vez.

También el profesorado era limitado. De hecho, salvo Hasel, ningún maestro presente parecía haber coincidido en clases con la chica. Solo Teren aportaba sus nombres, conocedor de cada miembro del claustro de Hogwarts.

Losnedahl tampoco estaba presente, no al menos en las comidas. Teren insistía en que el director no podía ausentarse tanto tiempo, sobre todo habiendo estado alejado de la dirección durante tantos días previamente. Asumía que el mandamás de Hogwarts debía de andar por allí, tal vez encerrado en su despacho viendo la vida pasar, pidiendo comida a domicilio para no tener que representar su papel. La opción de que no estuviese por allí no era muy válida, y aun así, el que no se dejase ver ni el día de Navidad, en el cual todos se dignaron a visitar el Gran Comedor, les hacía pensar que tal vez Losnedahl se tomaba la responsabilidad de dirección demasiado a la ligera para las fechas. Y, en parte, viendo la utilidad que le permitía tener el Ministerio, no le culpaban.

Se tomaron las cosas con calma, como seguramente hacía el director. También por la tarde optaron por acudir a la biblioteca a seguir su descanso. Puesto que no podían compartir casa, y preferían la intimidad de aquellos sofás a cualquier visibilidad que les pudiese dar los bancos del castillo, la biblioteca se formó como la mejor opción.

Sin nada que hacer, o sin querer hacer nada, hablaron de su vida no mágica para comparar detalles que, sin haberlo planeado, les dijesen sobre su futuro, ahora presente, mágico. Si bien Ysera no parecía haberle dedicado ni un segundo de su vida a plantearse la posibilidad de ser una bruja, Teren ya se debatía con ello desde antes incluso de que su hermana lo tuviese confirmado. Para él era más fácil, explicaba, siendo dos magos en casa entre los cuales se podían dar conversaciones poco habituales. Su hermana siempre parecía ir más allá de la naturaleza no mágica, y él se limitaba a seguirla los pasos.

Ysera sentía envidia al respecto. Para ella todo había surgido de la nada, y día presente en el cual conversaba con Teren, aún todo le parecía descabellado. Aun así, no quisieron darle negatividad a la conversación. Hablaron de sucesos puntuales, detalles que tras la visita de Darrow cobraron un nuevo sentido en la vida de Ysera. Teren escuchaba fascinado las obviedades que habían dictaminado el futuro mágico de la chica, ella en cambio las nombraba con cierta repulsa. Seguía siendo todo demasiado raro.

La cena en el Gran Comedor volvía a contar con especialidades navideñas. De nuevo, juntos, cenaron de todo un poco antes de esa vez sí, acudir a sus dormitorios con algo más de tiempo para descansar.

La habitación se le presentaba siempre demasiado grande a la chica. Sin la presencia de su compañera, sentía que todo aquel cuarto era sumamente enorme para sus necesidades. Echaba de menos eso de su vida no mágica, el contar con un escritorio repleto de cosas, su propia estantería cargada de inutilidades… Allí apenas tenía su cama, su armario, y una pequeña repisa en donde de vez en cuando colocaba alguna flor decorativa. Tampoco tenía espacio para más en ella: el minúsculo cojín de color esmeralda que allí descansaba servía de cama para sus dos mascotas.

Tanto Harry como Cereal no habían dejado de dormir en toda la semana. Se despertaban con su llegada en la noche, pidiendo un poco de comida para no tener que rodar por toda la casa verde en busca de algo que llevarse a la boca. Ysera siempre acudía con una servilleta cargada de frutos secos. A Harry le encantaban los anacardos, mientras que Cereal por su parte solo tenía ojos –y lengua- para almendras garrapiñadas. También les traía un cuenquito con agua fresquita, que les duraba cerca de un día por su nulo interés en ella. Pero al menos les tenía bien alimentados.

Esa noche se quedó dormida con ambos sobre su regazo. Algo que la calmaba y que también parecía relajarles a ellos frente a, también, un estrés inexistente, era el peinarles. Con su propio cepillo, el cual no recordaba haber usado en su vida, acicalaba su pelaje hasta hacerles ronronear tanto que le servían de manta eléctrica sobre el vientre. Algo que a veces, sobre todo al menstruar, le venía más que bien.

Cayó rendida con el cepillo en una mano y sus dos mascotas peludas sobre su tripa, y no movió ni un dedo en toda la noche. Descanso de forma plena, por primera vez en mucho tiempo había conseguido evitar pesadillas y malos augurios durante su sueño, y eso sin duda la ayudó a contener energía para la mañana. Sobre todo para gritar como una condenada cuando, al sentir una mano sobre la suya, abrió los ojos descubriendo no estar sola.

-          ¡¡La madre que te trajo!! –Cereal salió rebotado cama abajo, y Harry flotó por unos segundos antes de seguir su camino. Mientras Ysera intentaba llevar a su corazón a una placidez natural, Storm reía a su lado.

-          Venga ya, no ha sido para tanto.

-          ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre despertarme así!? –protestaba, aún hecha un ovillo. Con la mano con la que no intentaba amansar a su pecho, se apoyaba en el colchón para alzarse.- En serio, te daba de leches ahora mismo. –su amiga reía.

-          Feliz Navidad a ti también.

-          Nada de felices para ti, maldita. –ya sentada, cogió aire.- ¿Qué haces aquí? –la chica se encogió de hombros.

-          Volver antes.

-          ¿Por qué?

-          La Navidad ya ha pasado, y mis primos más pequeños ahora buscan adultos con los que usar sus nuevos juguetes. No quiero pasar por eso. –Ysera rio. Ya más acomodada, se acercó a Storm para abrazarla.

-          Me alegra verte, te he echado de menos. –la chica la correspondió.- Veo que te lo has… dejado –entrecomilló.- crecer. –el pelo de Storm estaba un poco más largo que antes de su marcha. No mucho, ni de cerca llegaba a la longitud que tenía antes de su cambio radical, pero sin duda su amiga debía de haberle dado un poco de magia a su melena para alargarla lo justo.

-          Quedaban mejor unos pocos centímetros más con el vestido que me puse para la cena de Navidad. –confesaba, mientras acogía ahora en sus brazos a las dos bolitas que escalaban edredón arriba para recibirla.- ¿Qué hiciste tú? ¿Te has aburrido mucho?

-          Ha estado bien, la verdad. He estado en la biblioteca trabajando, y cuando no, pues, estaba con Teren. El jueves me llevó a ver a mis padres. –contó. Storm alzó las cejas sorprendida.- Me convenció y, bueno, fue algo agradable, ver que al menos no me odiaban. Luego volvimos a la sede y estuvimos cenando al estilo Muggle.

-          ¿A la sede? –eso también le llamaba la atención.

-          Oh, sí, solo fui el jueves. –aclaraba.- Teren quería enseñarme un libro y él tenía que trabajar un poco. Así que cenamos allí tras visitar a mis padres. –la recién llegada no podía ocultar la sorpresa ante el hecho de que Teren arriesgase a una discusión con Darrow por algo así. Ysera interpretó su gesto como algo más negativo.- No he hecho nada, solo fui a leer… -estaba cansada de que la gente juzgase lo que hacía. Solo esperaba poder evitar que Storm se enfadase por su presencia en San Mungo. La chica en cuestión negó apresurada.

-          Oh, no te preocupes. A mí no me molesta… Solo espero que no le cause problemas a Teren. –seguía viéndolo arriesgado.- Ni a ti, claro… -a Ysera eso ya no le sorprendería en absoluto, pero se había despertado de buenas humor pese al susto de su amiga, así que no iba a dejar que las posibles consecuencias la echasen por tierra.

Dejó a Storm deshaciendo la maleta mientras ella iba a las duchas a asearse un poco. Regresó al dormitorio con todo su atuendo ya montado pero con una toalla en la cabeza. Tanto Storm como ella habían descubierto que era más práctico el usar toallas encantadas para secar su pelo que el encantamiento al que habituaban con la varita. No les molestaba tener que usarla, pero a veces el hechizo era tan caliente que terminaban sudorosas una vez más y la ducha volvía a ser opción.

Así que Ysera se deshizo de su toalla y bajo ella relucieron sus ondas castañas habituales. Para retirarse un poco el pelo de la cara, llevó dos mechos del frente hacia atrás para hacer un pequeño moño desastroso que despuntaba cabellos por todos lados. En comparación con la media melena rizada de Storm, su pelo parecía sacado de una pelea.

Pero no le pudo importar menos. Se despidieron de Harry y Cereal que, sin agotamiento alguno, caían a su pesar, rendidos antes de ellas siquiera salir del cuarto. Storm ya había notado las ausencias en la sala común a su llegada, pero verlas también en el Gran Comedor fue una sorpresa. Había incluso menos gente que el último día en el que estuvo, y eso que Ysera le confirmaba que parecían haberse dado algunos regresos con eso del fin de semana.

Teren lo confirmaba tras llegar a ellas. Saludó a Storm sorprendido por verla ya por allí pero sin duda recibiéndolo con los brazos abiertos. El chico aseguraba que la casa azul se había visto poblada de nuevo casi hasta sus topes en los grados juveniles, pero que en cambio los adultos seguían siendo los mismos. Algo similar parecía en Hufflepuff, solo Gryffindor y Slytherin parecían haber recuperado apenas dos o tres estudiantes de los cursos pequeños.

Puesto que Storm había regresado por sorpresa, se amoldaba a cualquier plan que hubiese en marcha, y eso la supuso tener que buscarse la vida. Ysera trabajaba, hasta la comida, y Teren quería ir a la sede a trabajar un poco más. Storm habría acompañado al muchacho a San Mungo, pero la idea de ponerse a realizar pociones con el ambiente tan cargado de villancicos y mazapanes no le hacía desearlo mucho. Daba igual que en el viejo hospital reinase el silencio, algo le decía que prefería quedarse por allí, al menos ese sábado.

Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, optó por coger una escoba del escobero cercano al campo de Quidditch y ponerse a volar. No era su plan ideal, hacía un frío gélido que, acompañado de cierta llovizna, cargaba el final de sus rizos de escarcha pesada. Aun así derrapó por los aires largo y tendido, practicando para cuando los entrenamientos regresasen.

No sabía cuándo sería eso. No había hablado ni con Damen ni con Kenzie al respecto de cuándo retomar las sesiones, esperaba aun así que no se demorase mucho tras la vuelta a la rutina. Ese simple recuerdo le hizo recuperar otro, y es que hacía apenas una semana había estado viendo dragones. Se preguntaba si su amiga había dedicado tiempo a esa memoria o si Ysera de verdad se había beneficiado de lo lindo por las vacaciones para no solo olvidarse de las bestias, sino también un poco de Damen. Al menos la chica no le había mentado ni una sola vez en el tiempo que había compartido con ella esa mañana, y aunque no era algo a lo que habituase Ysera, le resultó sorprendente igualmente.

Quiso probar suerte con lo mismo cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo. Agotada de volar, bajó a dejar su escoba y a darse una ducha. Habría querido tener disponible una de esas toallas que tenían en el dormitorio, pero tuvo que tirar de varita mágica y, con suerte, hacía tanto frío que la ventisca de calor que le proporcionó esa vez fue hasta agradable.

Regresó al castillo para dar con Ysera. La chica esperaba a la entrada del salón para no acudir sola, y puesto que era costumbre esos días, ninguna entró hasta que Teren no hubo llegado. Aunque este lo hiciese con bastante retraso.

El chico estaba realmente ilusionado con unas pócimas que había concluido esa mañana, basadas en las que habían ocupado sus días hasta entonces. Estas no eran de ingerir, les había dado el espesor necesario para crear cremas de efecto aterciopelado que servían de capa protectora sobre los músculos. Según sus estudios, podían hacer rebotar ciertas maldiciones mínimas, algo que sin duda sonaba como canto angelical a oídos de una Storm que se vería beneficiada de ella.

Aun así, Teren asumía que necesitaba probarlas primero, así que esperaría a que Klapp estuviese por allí de vuelta pues, insistía, no iba a poner a Darrow de maniquí para eso.

Entusiasmado con sus resultados, Teren aceptó pasar la tarde en el castillo con Storm. Y ambos aceptaron a su vez pasarla en la biblioteca con Ysera por allí danzando. Con aún con aquel libro de Herbología en sus memorias, Teren cogía el ejemplar de la estantería pública para enseñárselo a una Storm que lo desconocía. De vez en cuando, Ysera paseaba por allí para escuchar las explicaciones y aportar no solo preguntas, sino datos que a su vez comprobaba en otros libros con los que se iba topando. No pretendían hacer de esa tarde una sesión lúdica, pero terminó dándose de esa manera y ninguno le puso objeción.

Targer despachó a Ysera antes de la cena. Contaban con aún algunos minutos antes de que abriese el Gran Comedor, así que el sofá de la biblioteca les acogió hasta que su gula fue más importante. Fueron hacia la salida, con Teren en cabeza, y ni Storm ni Ysera recordaban haber oído a su amigo gritar tanto por un susto. En parte, Ysera no se sintió tan mal por su reacción a la aparición de Storm esa mañana: Teren claramente se tomaba mucho peor la de Darrow.

-          ¡¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!! –tras alguna que otra blasfemia en su idioma natal, Teren atizaba a su amigo con un libro que había sacado de la biblioteca. Darrow se había aparecido frente a él en el pasillo de la segunda planta. No le pareció nada agradable el susto. A Darrow en cambio le hacía reír demasiado.- ¡¿Por qué haces eso?!

-          ¡Yo qué sé! Pensaba que me habrías sentido llegar.

-          No, joder, no estaba pensando en ti, por mucho que te sorprenda. Tenía la mente bastante libre de posibles ataques. –le culpaba. Darrow puso los ojos en blanco.

-          Te dije que vendría para tu cumple.

-          Que es mañana.

-          Que empieza esta madrugada.

-          Que aún no es. –Darrow puso los ojos en blanco, riendo.

-          Vale, siento el susto.

-          No lo sientes en absoluto, estoy seguro de que te has estado apareciendo por todos lados desde el jueves. Eres un crío. –el libro que cargaba en las manos se desapareció de repente, apareciendo en las de un Darrow que comenzaba a ojearlo curioso.- Lo que decía…

-          ¿Acaso te sorprendes? –hasta entonces a la espalda, Storm se dejaba ver a un lado para apoyar la teoría de Teren respecto a la edad mental del recién llegado. Este, dirigido aún al libro, alzaba la mirada hacia ella con vagancia y una media sonrisa que empezaba a escapársele.- Casi que habría sido mejor que le alargasen la sanción. Compadezco tanto a su hermana y a su madre… -Darrow la mandó callar llevándose un dedo a los labios. Aún fingía su postura inmersa en la lectura.

-          ¿Dónde está Eo? –Teren curioseaba lo importante.

-          Ha ido a dejar la maleta a su cuarto. ¿Vamos para el comedor? Tengo hambre. –Teren asintió.- ¿Qué haces leyendo esto otra vez? –había sacado de la biblioteca un ejemplar que hablaba sobre las rocas de alta montaña y sus poderes curativos.

-          Uno nunca deja de aprender.

-          Aprenderse lo mismo dos veces no cuenta, Teren.

-          Yo… -en parte que él no la hubiese siquiera mirado le parecía normal, pero se había sentido tan ausente desde la aparición de Darrow que sentía la necesidad de, verídicamente, esfumarse.- He de ir al cuarto… -explicaba Ysera a Storm, como excusa fugaz. Solo entonces la chica y Teren fueron conscientes de que la reunión seguía siendo incómoda al tratarse de ambos. No la interrumpieron en su marcha, y el de Gryffindor releía el libro mientras caminaba como si nada le importase.

-          ¿Qué narices te pasa? –Storm le intentaba alcanzar, con Teren.- ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir así con ella?

-          Al final va a ser cierto y debería haberme esperado a mañana para venir. –no les miraba. Hasta que Teren le quitó el libro de la misma manera que Darrow se lo había quitado a él. El chico alzaba el rostro hacia el techo, con una mueca de molestia.

-          Está dolida ¿sabes? –el de Ravenclaw contaba.- Ni siquiera la saludas.

-          Tampoco he saludado a Storm. –recordaba. La propia chica le quitaba credibilidad.

-          Tú y yo nunca nos saludamos prácticamente. Y aun así yo te he saludado a ti.

-          ¿Llamarme crío es saludarme?

-          A nuestra manera. –defendía. Darrow no podía negarlo, así que siguió caminando tras negar.

-          Agradecería que me dejaseis en paz respecto al tema.

-          ¿Por qué? ¿No te das cuenta de lo absurdo que es el que no la hables?

-          ¿Absurdo? –se giraba a Teren.- Absurdo es lo que ella hace, absurdo en que se enrabiete como una niña pequeña porque no salen las cosas como a ella le gustaría y no acepte que estamos en medio de una guerra y que todo es más complejo. Absurdo es que no sea capaz de mantener la boca cerrada. Absurdo es que el año esté acabando, haya pasado todo lo que ha pasado a nuestro alrededor, y ella siga empeñada en meterse en el centro del huracán a intentar pararlo con un abanico.

-          ¿No lo estamos haciendo todos? –esa excusa, sobre todo la final, a Teren ya no le servía. No después de habérsela querido creer desde un inicio para ahora asumir que era inútil intentarlo.- Ella sabe muchas cosas. No te digo secretos –aclaraba- sino de defensa. Y no solo de eso, sabe atacar. Y quiere defenderse, y defender a los demás. Qué hay de diferente con lo que haces tú. O cualquiera del Eje.

-          ¿En serio? –no entendía.- ¿Se te ha olvidado lo que representa? Porque—

-          Darrow, mira… -le espantaba con la mano.- Ya está bien con eso. Tú lo has dicho, es una guerra. Ysera representa lo que todos sabemos, también sé lo que represento yo. O tú. O quien sea. No es un diamante en bruto al que guardar en un cofre. De qué sirve encerrarla.

-          Hablas como ella. –y no quería escucharle.

-          Tal vez porque no está tan equivocada… -que Storm tomase partido hacia Teren le descolocó aún más. No pudo evitar mostrar la sorpresa que eso le producía.

-          ¿Hablas en serio?

-          No digo que quiera a Ysera en esto. La quiero, es mi amiga, y sinceramente creo que es muy… imprudente, en estos temas, pero entiendo perfectamente que quiera defenderse.

-          Una cosa es defenderse, otra meterse de lleno—

-          A veces para defenderse hay que meterse de lleno, Darrow. –Teren apuntaba. Y ahora su ejemplo le recogía a él. En plenas escaleras de descenso, Darrow no quiso responderle. Aún no había sumido del todo que Teren hubiese decidido hacer aquello.- He intentado defenderme y defender a los míos desde fuera y mira cómo ha acabado.

-          No compares tu situación con la de ella, lo que ella puede aportar, o cualquiera, no es comparable a ti, Teren. Dudo que a Ysera lo inconsciente que es le ayude de algo en un—

-          Pero es su decisión.

-          No. –brusco, frenaba antes de cambiar de escalera.- Es mía. Sigo siendo el que decido en esto, Teren. Si Ysera quiere arriesgar su vida y lo que representa por sentirse bien consigo misma, que haga lo que quiera, pero no a mi lado. –tornó sobre sí para bajar a la siguiente, y dio gracias por que esta decidiese mantenerse estática en su posición permitiéndoles llegar al vestíbulo de una forma más rauda. Eo permanecía a la entrada del Gran Comedor, mirando un tablón de anuncios en la lejanía. A esta se le pintó una sonrisa en la cara al ver a Teren y Storm.

-          ¡Ey! –fue a ellos con los brazos estirados. No tardó en abrazar a Storm, que hacía lo propio, y luego dedicarse en mayor en media a un Teren que la acogía con demasiado cariño.- Feliz Navidad. –con retraso, decía. Él la susurró lo mismo de vuelta. Sabía que en su felicitación la chica había incluido todo el apoyo y ánimo que pudiese brindarle en unas fechas tan señaladas. Lo agradeció besando su mejilla.- ¿Dónde está Ysera? –sin poder evitarlo, ambos miraron a Darrow. Aun así no sacaron de nuevo el tema.

-          Ha ido al cuarto un momento. –Explicaba Storm. A Eo le parecía increíble no haberla visto si llevaba allí todo el rato.- Se habrá aparecido en las mazmorras, está trabajando en la biblioteca, imagino que quiere cambiarse el uniforme.

-          ¿De nuevo? ¿Tiene más deudas?

-          Aparte de la que tenga con Damen, no, es por placer.

-          Trabajar en una biblioteca por placer. –Eo sintió un escalofrío exagerado que hizo reír a Storm. La de Hufflepuff buscaba consuelo en su hermano, que sentía lo mismo.

-          No seáis así, se aprende mucho trabajando en una biblioteca. –Teren defendía a la ausente.- Es una forma más entretenida de estudiar cosas, no tienes por qué estar ahí agobiado sobre la mesa—

-          Ay, calla. –Darrow tapaba las orejas de su hermana mientras Eo hacía lo propio con las del chico.- Hablando de estudiar en Navidad, y de disfrutar del estudio. O del trabajo.

-          A veces se me olvida lo empollón que eres. –despreciaban. Todo sin maldad ante un Teren que parecía acostumbrado. Storm reía de nuevo, pero él no les iba a dar el placer.- Lo que faltaba es que ahora Ravenclawices a Ysera. –la definición le sacó la sonrisa, al final.

-          Eh, ni que solo en Ravenclaw fuesen aplicados. –Storm se enfadaba.- A mí me gusta aprender.

-          Pero tú no quieres trabajar en una biblioteca por el placer de aprender incluso más, y más, y más… -Darrow exponía. Storm claramente no lo veía factible en sus deseos.

-          No, a tanto no llego.

-          Pues eso. La Ravenclawizas. –Eo recuperaba el término.

-          ¿A quién Ravenclaw…  cómo has dicho? –Ysera llegaba a ellos e intentaba rememorar la palabra. Eo la abrazaba de bienvenida.

-          Que Teren te intenta llevar al lado oscuro de su casa haciéndote trabajar en la biblioteca y haciéndote creer que eso es un entretenimiento.

-          Oh, pero es que lo es. –buscaba el apoyo de Teren, que se lo daba.- Me paso el día entre libros –enumeraba.-, libros que puedo ojear a placer, libros de mil ramas diferentes, libros llenos de información que me aportan cosas nuevas cada día… -Eo fingió de nuevo un escalofrío. Darrow hizo lo posible por permanecer en la conversación pese a ser Ysera la protagonista. Intentó no dirigirse a ella directamente.

-          Es mejor no acercarse a Teren, claramente es una mala influencia. –le susurraba no de manera tan inaudible a su hermana. Esta reía, aunque Teren ponía los ojos en blanco.

-          Aunque lo mejor de trabajar en la biblioteca es que tengo acceso a la Sección Prohibida siempre que quiera. Y el apartado de artes oscuras es fascinante. –Eo dio una palmada tras la explicación de Ysera, mirando a Storm.

-          Y ahí tienes la parte Slytherin. –Storm asentía veloz, siguiendo el juego. Rieron.

-          Va, venga, cenemos, por favor. –Darrow cogía a su hermana por los hombros y la giraba hacia la puerta, como una muñeca a la que dirigir.- Me muero de hambre.

El comer en Slytherin ya se había acabado. Siendo los tres de por la mañana, la opción no era descabellada, pero teniendo a los Brice ya en el grupo… no era ni contemplada. Ya no porque no quisiesen, a Darrow le daba completamente igual con tal de comer aunque a su hermana era cierto que mucha ilusión no le hacía. Era más bien por las miradas. Sentándose todos en Gryffindor, una vez sus platos estaban en disposición de saciarles, escucharon atentos el cómo Ysera y Teren habían sobrellevado esa semana.

El tema miradas era creíble para todos, aunque cada cual lo castigaba más. Les parecía inaceptable tanto los análisis hacia uno como a otro, y sin embargo el que Teren fuese criticado y culpado por su propia casa les hacía sentir tanta repulsión hacia cualquiera presente en el salón que, de seguir con esa charla, la cena les iba a sentar mal.

Los propios chicos que la iniciaron dejaron el tema aparcado para recuperar la Navidad. En vez de abrumarles con sus experiencias, al fin y al cabo Ysera tampoco quería recupera de nuevo su viaje a casa para no exaltarse, escucharon las aventuras de los otros tres asistentes. Empezando por una Storm que comenzaba con los ojos en blanco pero a la que fue difícil parar de hablar. La chica había disfrutado como nunca de las vacaciones en casa con sus padres. Como había esperado, su padre no perdió ni un segundo desde su llegada para intentar animarla tanto a ella como a Violetta. A madre e hija les llevó demasiado tiempo aceptar que dejar los agobios de lado no les iba a hacer mal, y que el hombre de la casa se estaba esforzando demasiado por hacerlas pasar unas vacaciones en condiciones. Así que solo se permitieron un día de drama, a la mañana siguiente todo eran actividades en familia de las que disfrutaron plenamente.

Al menos hasta el tener que ir a la casa familiar. Storm explicó detalladamente lo horrible que era convivir con tanto crío en épocas navideñas, lo que le había llevado a volver a la escuela antes de tiempo con tal de no seguir soportándolo. Por su parte, Darrow y Eo no tuvieron mucho inconveniente en cuanto a edades menores, pues en su familia, solo una prima de ambos tenía una edad menor, y eran veinte años.

Para confirmar las sospechas de Teren, Darrow le confirmó que había estado dándole uso a su varita y al arte de aparecerse de continuo. Algo que Eo aseguraba con gesto demacrado solo por el recuerdo. Según la de Hufflepuff, soportar a Darrow de nuevo con todo su arsenal había sido insoportable, así que el volver a Hogwarts también era una buena noticia: al fin y al cabo le tocaría a otro cargar con sus jueguecitos.

Al acabar la cena, las propuestas de qué hacer se dividieron. El primero en aportar fue un Teren que contaba con no ser escuchado. El chico quería irse a su dormitorio a descansar, pero antes de terminar de ofrecer la idea Darrow le paraba tapándole la boca, literal, con la mano para que no insistiese. El de Gryffindor mantenía que estarían con él en la madrugada para felicitarle, y eso no acepaba variación.

Así que tras minutos de debate la opción que quedó fue la de ir a la biblioteca a sentarse en los únicos sofás que de nuevo les aportaban privacidad. Darrow proponía ir al aula del séptimo piso y aparecerlos allí, pero el mal ambiente que ese cuarto suponía les echaba para atrás a todos. Ya habría tiempo de ir allí, a su desgracia, mejor optar por otro destino hasta entonces.

La biblioteca les recibió plenamente en soledad. No estaba cerrada, aunque de haberlo estado no les iba a parar los pies. Allí se sentaron y conversaron durante horas, con varias botellas de zumo de calabaza que Eo se había agenciado de las despensas del Gran Comedor. “Ventajas de dormir al lado”, había dicho, y claramente así lo vieron todos.

Fue agradable para todos compartir aquella noche en compañía, por fin todos juntos. Hasta fue posible que Darrow e Ysera formasen parte de la misma conversación sin que uno mostrase su malestar y la otra su tristeza. Evitaron mirarse y compartir palabra, pero eso no les impidió compartir asientos y tiempo. Llegados a un punto, el famoso libro que Teren había tomado prestado de la biblioteca retomó el protagonismo en la conversación. Se crearon bandos que defendían teorías sinsentido respecto a lo que otro defendía, y aunque Storm y Teren se posicionaban juntos, ninguno fue capaz de ver que lo que Darrow y Eo les decían en respuesta, era una mera forma de ponerles histéricos. Y la risa de Ysera entre medias de ambos grupos no les daba ninguna indicación.

-          Mira, que no vuelvas a decir eso. –Storm amenazaba con la mano a Darrow. Este había insistido en que una roca de alta montaña no podía tener ningún aporte medicinal porque, a su juicio, esta debía de estar pasando demasiado frío en las alturas como para preocuparse en contener beneficios. Y lo peor es que defendía su postura con tanta credibilidad que eso no ayudaba a los otros a entender la broma que el chico les gastaba. Y menos si Eo le seguía la corriente.- Tú ni siquiera trabajas con ellas.

-          ¿Para qué? ¿Qué conversación me van a dar? ¡Son rocas! –Ysera se tapaba la boca y ocultaba su risa. Era envidiable el poder de autocontrol que los Brice tenían para no romper a reír. Y el de Storm y Teren por no aparecer dichas rocas para estampárselas.

-          En serio, sois unos ignorantes. –la chica se ponía en pie.

-          ¡¿Dónde vas?! –Eo recriminaba, ahora con media sonrisa, que la de Slytherin se marchase de los sofás.

-          ¡A demostraros que estáis equivocados! –buscó entre los pasillos el estante que recogía tomos geológicos. Sabía dónde estaba porque lo había visitado más de una vez debido a sus clases de Alquimia, ahora solo le quedaba dar con algún tomo que recogiese la explicación que tan bien había repetido sobre la magia oculta en rocas de montaña. Ya que el libro de Teren parecía ir demasiado directo a sus propiedades más que a sus orígenes mágicos. Allí buscó entre las repisas, baldas y baldas de libros que hablaban sobre la tierra y sus elementos. Cogió uno, amarronado y destrozado por el exterior. Abrió en busca de algo.

-          Venga ya ¿en serio estás buscando? –Darrow había ido a por ella. Storm le ignoraba.

-          Cállate.

-          Storm, sabes que os estamos tomando el pelo ¿no? –reía, dejándose caer sentado sobre las repisas que servían de escritorio. Ella seguía sin mirarle.

-          Tu ignorancia no es una broma. –él gimió con agotamiento antes de reír.

-          ¡Claro que sé las propiedades de las rocas, doy Alquimia! –recordaba.

-          También dabas vuelo en su momento y no se ha visto reflejado. –el chico desencajó su mandíbula por el golpe inesperado. Storm ahora era la que controlaba sus ganas de reír.

-          Eso ha sido… injusto. Caer muy bajo. –la chica tomaba asiento al igual que él, pero más decidida, mientras leía una hoja de su ejemplar. Él la miraba desde el lado.- No esperaba que vinieses.

-          He dicho que quería demostrar cómo os equivocabais.

-          No a por el libro… -se masajeaba la frente, riendo.- Digo al castillo. Ahora, justo después de Navidad.

-          Es el cumpleaños de Teren. –recordó.

-          ¿En serio es por eso? Porque me gustaría pensar que hay otros motivos. –su pregunta la hizo tornar el foco de atención hacia su rostro. Darrow claramente buscaba no sonreírse mucho. Le juzgó de arriba abajo.

-          ¿Sabes qué? No me atraes nada cuando te pones de macho engreído. –confesó. Él rio.

-          ¿Engreído? Te estoy diciendo que me gustaría pensar en otros motivos. Eso es prácticamente una súplica. Me estoy rebajando mucho esperando ser uno de esos motivos.

-          ¿Por qué deberías serlo? Cuando he llegado no estabas aquí.

-          Pero sabrías que vendría.

-          Como todo el mundo, Darrow, las clases empiezan tarde o temprano.

-          Reniega lo que quieras, me gusta pensar que es tu forma de aceptar mi propuesta.

-          ¿Qué propuesta? –había intentado sumergirse en las páginas del libro una vez más, pero volvía a cerrarlo para mirarle anonadada.

-          ¿La del baile?

-          Ah, que lo de decir que te sacrificas para acompañarme era una propuesta. –él rio, dejándose caer de lado hacia las estanterías. La miraba risueño, poniéndola nerviosa.- Ahora entiendo eso de que no te duran las relaciones.

-          Oh, venga… -la dio una suave patada bajo su pie.- No hagas que me rebaje más. Tuve que preguntarle a tu madre si habías hablado del baile para saber si pensabas ir o no. No puedo presentarme ahí sin haber practica—

-          ¡¿Le has preguntado a mi madre!? –alarmada, se levantaba. Él rio.- ¡¿Eres idiota?! Ay, Merlín, ahora entiendo tantas preguntas. –su madre no había parado de interrogarla sobre la fiesta de fin de año de Hogwarts. Por más largas que le diese en respuesta, Violetta siempre insistía en saber detalles. El shock causó que Storm cayese de nuevo sobre el pupitre.- Eres idiota, definitivamente… -se retiraba el pelo de la cara.- Debí haberlo supuesto.

-          Me llevo bien con tu madre. Claramente deberías haberlo hecho, sí. –le dio con el libro en la pierna. Darrow rio.- Sigues sin responder a mi pregunta, de todas formas. –Darrow ahora se separaba de la madera para ponerse frente a ella. La chica alzaba una ceja en dirección a él, resistiendo.

-          Sigues sin haber hecho ninguna pregunta. –recordó. Él hizo una mueca vergonzosa hacia un lado, bajando la mirada. A Storm casi se le escapó la sonrisa que tanto quería relucir en su rostro.

-          Quieres venir a la fiesta esta o no. –soltó. Ella se cruzó de brazos, como parecía hacer él inconscientemente.

-          Vaya, no te veo muy ilusionado. Creo que mejor paso. Seguro que alguien más por ahí está dispuesto a llevarme. Y seguramente baila mejor que tú.

-          Mira, eso último no te lo voy a negar. No esperes que baile. –rio él. Storm no fue consciente de hacerlo también.

-          Me da igual si bailas o no, no sé por qué eso debería importarme a mí. –insistía. Darrow puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió con mesura.

-          ¿Quieres venir? –intentó de nuevo.

-          A dónde.

-          A la fiesta.

-          Qué fiesta. –él bufó. Ella rio.- Sí, no suena mal. –cedió finalmente. Ambos se esforzaron por no sonreír mucho.- Debes practicar un poco más eso de pedir citas, Brice, no se te da muy bien. Te pones nervioso. –no intentó negárselo, no mentía en absoluto.

-          Bueno, mientras de resultado… -fue consciente de que Darrow se había acercado más –aún más- a ella cuando sintió su propia espalda tocando las baldas de la estantería. Se vio acorralada, pero ni de lejos le parecía una sensación negativa. Buscó aparentar.

-          ¿Es este otro de esos momentos en los que piensas besarme? Porque me gustaría contar con un aviso previo, normalmente me pillas un poco desprevenida. –confesó. Él rio.

-          Bueno, eso se puede evitar.

-          ¿Avisándome? ¿Me mandarás una lechuza?

-          Besándome tú a mí. –los nervios de los que huía la cazaban de sorpresa.- Yo voy a estar siempre preparado. –anunciaba. Miraba sus ojos, a clara mayor altura. Ese marrón que se dotaba de cierto halo dorado, atenuado aún más con la luz de los fuegos que allí alumbraban. Sintió un escalofrío, ajeno en su totalidad al nerviosismo previo. Este se esfumaba, volviendo con ello su libertad. Si Darrow decía estar preparado, para qué demorarse más. Llevó su mano a su cuello y le acercó a su gesto, besándole tan pronto como sus bocas hicieron contacto. El chico cumplía su palabra y respondía en el acto, tan preparado para ello como si lo hubiese planeado él mismo. Llevaba sus manos a la cadera de la chica y la acercaba aún más a su ser, provocando que las piernas de Storm se separasen entre ellas dándole así un poco más de acceso a la unión. Con sus caderas pegadas, Darrow subió sus manos ahora a un nuevo destino que resultó ser el propio rostro de la chica, atrayendo su cara aún más hacia la suya para ahora ser él el encargado de dictar el beso. Comenzaron con pasión para dar paso a una calma más tierna que a su vez fue evolucionando a algo más exaltado. Storm era la que ahora agarraba por la cintura al chico para asegurarse de que este no se alejaba de ella, y no se soltó de allí por miedo a que este se separase aunque fuese un milímetro.

-          ¿Encontráis el libro o qué? –por el lateral del pasillo en el que estaban, justo en el extremo donde ambos se besaban. Teren hacía su aparición con cierto sonido de disgusto por ver lo que se encontraba. Con tal de no escucharle, Darrow separó una mano de la cara de la chica, sin dejar de besarla, y chasqueó los dedos para hacer que el libro en cuestión, que inconscientemente Storm había dejado a su lado, volase hacia la cara del de Ravenclaw para estamparse en ella sin sutileza. Este protestó, cogiendo el tomo en sus manos antes de que cayese tras el golpe, y el beso de ambos solo se vio interrumpido unos segundos en los que ninguno pudo evitar soltar una ligera risa por la marcha enrabietada de su amigo. Esta pausa se repitió de nuevo cuando oyeron tanto a Eo como a Ysera soltar un cierto grito de sorpresa. No dudaban en que Teren les hubiese dicho lo que estaban haciendo, y no les podía dar más igual. Agradecieron que ninguna fuese a comprobarlo, tanto como que ninguno de los tres en los sofás abriese la boca al respecto cuando ambos regresaron.

Lo hicieron poco después de la medianoche, avisados por el reloj de cuco general de la biblioteca que daba la campanada al nuevo día. El grito amistoso de Eo era ahora a causa de su salto sobre Teren para felicitarle, y con ello tanto Storm como Darrow pusieron fin a su encuentro al menos por aquella noche.

Se separó él de ella, guiñándola un ojo antes de volver sobre los pasos que allí le habían llevado. Storm se tomó un poco más de tiempo, necesitando calmar sus pulsaciones ante algo que sin duda no había previsto. Regresó al grupo para dar con un Darrow que espachurraba a Teren por la espalda en forma de felicitación. Optó por ser más comedida, al menos para no agobiarle, solo un achuchón fuerte y un beso fuerte en la mejilla. Aturdido, Teren al menos agradeció que esos primeros minutos hubiesen pasado ya, nunca le gustaba ser el centro de atención, no al menos por algo así, así que su conclusión era una buena noticia.

Estuvieron por allí un rato más, no mucho, lo suficiente para garantizarle a Darrow que contaba con suficiente tiempo junto a su amigo en sus primeras horas con veintiséis años. Tras su aceptación, pusieron rumbo a sus respectivos dormitorios. Sin grandes despedidas ni nada más que alguna risotada hacia algún comentario desesperado de Teren por que le dejasen ya en paz.

Por motivos obvios, solo Ysera y Storm regresaban a su casa acompañadas, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo ambas lo hicieron con una sonrisa. Desprovistas de sus ropajes y ya con la ropa de cama puesta, ambas chapurreaban con cansancio desde sus camas. De una forma u otra Darrow salió a relucir en una conversación, y Storm solo esperó que Ysera no decidiese aprovechar aquello para interrogarla. No pudo evitar mirarla de reojo al ver que su amiga la daba ese respiro, agradeciéndoselo sin Ysera verlo. Pero Ysera no iba a forzarla a hablar, ni en ese momento ni en otro, y con esa complacencia ambas se quedaron dormidas, soñando cada cual con sus besos de amor, sus dragones feroces, y rocas llenas de sentimiento.

El despertar por ello en cada una fue dispar. Storm lo hacía con una sonrisa, descansada, pero Ysera no contaba con tanta alegría tras haber soñado con Damen. Su amiga estuvo a punto de sacar el tema como ya había querido hacer el día anterior, pero si Ysera no la había presionado a ella respecto a Darrow, no iba a hacer ella lo contrario.

La animó por otro lado a ir a desayunar cuanto antes y así poder seguir molestando a Teren. Se vistieron con prisas y allí acudieron, a un Gran Comedor que les recibía ya casi sin decoración navideña. Los Brice y Teren yacían sentados en Gryffindor ya desde hacía un rato, pero las esperaban para comer todos juntos. Planearon algo que hacer en la mañana, optando como plan el ir a la orilla del río como en los viejos tiempos solo que esta vez a descansar, nada de prácticas. Ysera habría deseado acompañarles, pero la biblioteca la requería, y allí se fue con sus ganas nulas de estar en soledad tras los sueños que la acompañaron la noche anterior.

Los otros cuatro fueron al gélido río. Como habían esperado, era imposible estar allí sin sentirse en el polo norte, así que animaron a la controladora de la naturaleza, Eo, para amoldar la situación. Con cierta vergüenza, la chica creó una atmósfera a su alrededor que les proporcionó la calidez necesaria para poder hasta tumbarse en el seco césped. Un falso sol les alumbraba desde apenas altura, el descanso era cuestión de segundos.

Darrow yacía apoyado junto a un árbol, y Teren se dejaba caer sobre su estómago para usarlo de almohada mientras encogía las piernas hacia sí. El de Ravenclaw cayó rendido en cuestión de minutos, nadie intentó despertarle, así que disfrutaron del silencio de una forma u otra.

Ambas chicas, sentadas un poco alejadas de ambos, comentaban algo respecto al agua prácticamente congelada que las rodeaba, sin poder evitar acudir a sus conocimientos de Alquimia. Era increíble lo suelta que Eo se mostraba recientemente en esos aspectos, Storm la envidiaba y compartía asombro hacia ella a partes iguales. Se le pintaba una sonrisa al escucharla. Sabía lo mucho que Eo se desprestigiaba y sin embargo, su conocimiento respecto a los elementos era tan envidiable como el control que ejercía sobre ellos.

De eso hablaban antes de girarse bruscamente. De eso conversaban antes de que Teren soltase un ensordecedor quejido al encogerse como un ovillo al lado de Darrow. Ambas se alzaron veloces, y Darrow no supo dónde meterse al lado de su amigo mientras este se retorcía en dolor.

-          Teren. –el de Gryffindor había estado a punto de entrar en trance soporífero mientras intentaba escuchar y mostrar interés en la conversación de las chicas. Todo le pillaba demasiado desconcertado. De rodillas, intentaba ayudar a su amigo. Este yacía de igual manera, pero encogido hacia su estómago.- Teren… -nervioso, tembloroso, no había forma de que el otro chico cesase el sufrimiento. Todo empeoró cuando las manos de Teren se fueron a su cabeza.

-          Qué pasa… -con ojos cristalinos a causa de un inminente llanto, Eo preguntaba, exigía respuestas a su hermano. Storm tampoco sabía qué hacer ni decir, los tres observaban a Teren agonizando sin poder remediarlo. Darrow empezó a impacientarse, sulfurado por la circunstancia. Intentó entrar en su mente sin conseguirlo, tenía las puertas cerradas.

-          Teren, qué pasa. –quería sonsacarle al menos una palabra. La mínima para saber qué hacer antes de sucumbir a la desesperación de verle así. Pero Teren no podía hablar. Solo observaba, dolorido.

Observaba una casa oscura, parecía sacada del Ministerio por su remembranza a los despachos de aquel lugar. Eran diferentes episodios, como vivir las aventuras de su interior en diferentes momentos. Un hogar lúgubre, pero elegante, fino en arquitectura y en su amueblado. Y a las afueras, una playa, justo en la costa, tan fría como la temperatura que sentía. Y allí en la ventana, Alexander observaba. Y reía, a un comentario sutil de su madre respecto a la comida del día de Navidad mientras él colgaba fotos en una pizarra negra al lado del ventanal.

Él era Alexander, era consciente de ello desde que la visión se presentó en su mente. La vivía muy de cerca pero sin ser del todo partícipe de ella. Como si le hubiesen llevado allí y a la vez intentasen echarle. Alexander con su hermano, en un sofá conversando sobre un álbum de fotos que habían estado viendo. Alexander con su padre, y una conversación tan turbia como las que se imaginaba de ellos. A cada cambio de escenario, más dolor sentía en su cabeza y en su cuerpo. No quería estar allí, pero le obligaban. Tampoco le querían allí, y aunque le intentaban expulsar, no conseguía marcharse.

Y de repente lo vio. Alexander hacia un desván, todo oscuro y difuminado. El hogar era inmenso, bastante vacío para ser de uso común, pero bien podía contar con muchas familias en su interior como casa de vacaciones. O como centro de tortura.

Alexander recorría la puerta a espasmos en su mente, y allí visitaba entre sarcasmos y desprecios a un hombre mugriento que suplicaba clemencia por enésima vez.  De nuevo se marchaba fuera, al exterior del hogar, a la orilla de la playa desde donde veía la inmensidad del caserón mientras él, sumergido en un Alexander apacible, jugaba en la arena con su serpiente cual mascota de naturaleza pacífica.

Aquel lugar era increíblemente enorme. Tan gigantesco como los hogares que solo veía en las revistas de su madre. Aquellas mansiones que famosos de Hollywood se compraban para no usar. Recaudaba información como podía, y de nuevo una escena familiar junto a la cocina, la cena de Navidad y un brindis dirigido por Cassius con cierta sequedad. Damen no sonreía, no lo había hecho en ningún momento, tampoco la madre de Alexander. Solo él se sentía sonreír, a cada rato, a cada momento.

Y de nuevo aquel desván, y luego un sótano del que reconocía sensaciones como suyas. Corazones latiendo en él, gente sepultada bajo la mansión. Estaban allí. Podía sentirlo. Lo notaba. Y cuando más fácil lo vio venir, se fue de allí para regresar sobre la orilla y abrir los ojos hacia Teren.

-          Alexander… -dijo como pudo. Al verle de vuelta, las dos chicas se acercaron a él ya sin expectativas de dejarle espacio.

-          Qué ha pasado, qué te ha hecho—

-          No. –mandaba callar a Darrow. Se alzaba como podía.- No ha… -se tomó unos segundos para respirar, para analizar y llegar a un consenso con su aventura. Ninguno le presionó, se limitaron a esperar.- He visto dónde los tiene. –Darrow no pudo ni respirar. Sólo le observaba.- Están… Están en su casa. No en su casa. No sé… No sé… -insistía a su cabeza en darle información. Recuperaba los recuerdos. La playa. El caserón inmenso en medio de la nada. Su interior, cualquier detalle, las fotos que Alexander colgaba de la pizarra…- Es Rusia. –algo que sin duda no centralizaba nada.- Creo… Kotlin Island. –recordaba eso, estaba seguro de ello. Seguía con las sensaciones de Alexander en su interior y el recuerdo le parecía firme.- Frente a San Petersburgo, justo al lado.

-          Ellos no viven allí—

-          No. –lo sabía.- Están allí de vacaciones. Están… -las cenas navideñas, la soledad de los cuatro. Los gritos de la gente, su miedo, el placer de Alexander…- Están allí, ahora. De vacaciones, o algo, no lo sé. –angustiado, temblando.- Lo acabo de ver, Darrow.

-          Pero… -no sabía cómo exponer sus dudas.

-          Alexander no quería que yo lo viese. –lo sabía, le había sentido expulsándole.- Estaría durmiendo, o… No sé, a veces veo sus sueños. A veces me cuelo sin querer. Me quería fuera, Darrow, lo he visto.

-          Qué hacemos. –pidió paso. Eo se agarraba a Storm temiendo ya lo peor.

-          Hemos de ir. Ya.

-          Pero él sabe que has—

-          E intentará deshacerse de todo, Darrow, no podemos esperar. –Darrow asintió, girándose a Storm. Esta hacía lo mismo. Teren contactó con la mente de Darrow para darle la imagen- Avisa a Klapp. Yo aviso a Claudia. 

-          A quién más—

-          Nadie más aceptó.  Tampoco arriesguemos más. No aún. –el acuerdo de vacaciones, el estar disponibles… Eran cinco. Y con eso se debían presentar allí. Teren se giró a Eo.- Vete a la Sala Común. No salgas de allí. –exigía. La chica, llorosa, negaba.

-          No podéis—

-          Eo, busca a Ysera y dile que se vaya lejos. No puede meterse en Slytherin ni quedarse sola. Que se esconda, que no le diga a nadie dónde va. Contactaré con ella en cuanto volvamos o cuando pueda hacerlo ¿Entendido? –asintió veloz.- Vámonos. –dijo a sus otros dos acompañantes.

-          Teren… -Darrow aún no daba crédito a todo lo que acababa de suceder. Pero su amigo no quería perder más tiempo. Le cogía de la mano.

-          Sé lo que he visto. –y confiaban en Teren por encima de todo. Y tan pronto como los tres desaparecieron de su vista, Eo echó a correr.

Con varita en mano, escaló el bosque angustiada por sentir que el tiempo se le echaba encima. Lloraba, presa del pánico ante todo lo ocurrido. Si Alexander sabía que Teren había entrado en su mente, si Alexander era consciente de todo ello… Las consecuencias por intentar evitar su llegada podían ser terribles.

Nunca había corrido tan rápido como aquel día, tanto que el frío invernal que machacaba ahora su garganta le era indiferente mientras corría escalera arriba hacia el segundo piso. Que estas decidiesen moverse en el proceso solo ayudaban a que Eo perdiese aún más la paciencia. Se apoyaba en el bordillo de piedra agachándose de dolor, el pecho le latía demasiado rápido y no veía solución a la espera que se le prestaba de cara hasta el poder dar con Ysera.

Con la escalera ya estática, corrió peldaños arriba hasta llegar al pasillo y cruzar la puerta. La habría llamado, gritando su nombre a todo pulmón, pero había gente y eso no era más que una forma de llamar la atención que no querían recibir. Corrió, deambuló por los pasillos hasta asumir que la chica debía estar en la sección de la tercera planta. Escaló hacia ella y entre una pila de libros, la encontró.

-          ¡Ysera! –gritó a su lado, reclamándola. La chica, tan pronto como asumió el grito, se alzó.

-          Eo, qué pasa—

-          Tienes que irte. –la exigía, tirando de su mano con las mejillas manchadas de llanto. Ysera no daba crédito.- Vete lejos. No le digas a nadie donde vas, has de—

-          Qué está pasando… -exigía.

-          Teren ha entrado en la mente de Alexander. –resumió.- Ha visto dónde están. La gente. Dónde los tienen. Está toda la familia con ellos. Han ido para allá. –la angustia y ansiedad que se daban en Eo se transportaban ahora de igual medida a la otra chica. Ysera, aún de la mano de su amiga, apretaba con fuerza con claro temblor ante el horror que preveía. Negaba.

-          No puede—

-          Ysera, has de irte. Yo he de ir a Hufflepuff, vete lejos, a donde sea. Teren me ha dicho que te vayas. –asintió ella, no sabía a dónde acudir pero algo encontraría. 

-          Cómo…. Cómo sabré si han vuelto, si todo va bien, cuándo vuelvo—

-          Teren contactará contigo. –asintió.- Cuando vuelvan de San Petersburgo o cuando pueda hacerlo, desde la sede, no lo sé, ahora vete. –Eo se soltó de Ysera para echar a correr hacia su casa, pero la de Slytherin la retenía con un rostro aún cargado de mayor incertidumbre.

-          ¿De dónde has dicho? –Eo no entendía la retención.

-          Ysera has de—

-          Eo. –exigía. La chica, asfixiada en agobio, pensó de nuevo.

-          San… San Petersburgo. –veía a Ysera entrar en un estado de nerviosismo aún mayor.- Están allí de vacaciones, Teren ha visto.

-          No. –cortó. Negando veloz.- No… -echó a andar escalera abajo, Eo la seguía ahora a ella.

-          Ysera, qué pasa—

-          ¿Estás segura de que es allí? ¿Teren te ha—

-          Sí, en… En una isla, no sé el nombre, justo frente a San Petersburgo. Están allí en las vacaciones según lo que Teren—

-          No. –insistía. Frenó en seco sin dejar de tambalearse de lado a lado.- Damen me dijo… -negaba.- Damen me dijo que iban a Noruega. –Eo fruncía el ceño, con molestia.

-          ¡Ysera, te ha mentido, están en San Petersb—

-          ¡Damen me dijo que nunca iban a San Petersburgo, que sólo él iba allí! ¡Su familia va a Noruega desde hace mucho tiempo!

-          Ysera, Teren ha visto—

-          ¡Damen no me mentiría! –protestó, cansada del mal juicio de Eo hacia el muchacho. Temblorosa, se llevaba las manos a la cabeza para retirarse el pelo de la cara. Recordaba con todo lujo de detalles la explicación de Damen cuando se la pidió, su convencimiento, su sinceridad, como siempre hacía.- Damen no… Él me llevó allí. A San Petersburgo. –no solo asumía que Damen no la mentía, sino que el muchacho no la expondría ni a ella ni a los demás a un peligro como aquel. Escondiéndoles semejante información. Mintiéndola a ella en el proceso. Eo empezaba a no comprender nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-          Pero… -con la misma angustia, miraba a Ysera.- Teren… -sabía lo que Teren había dicho, lo que Teren había visto por cómo él lo había explicado. Y aun así la certeza de Ysera parecía cobrar fuerza. Sus pulmones acelerados no daban el suficiente oxígeno a sus cerebros, y aun así Eo supo lo que Ysera iba a decir en el momento en el sus miradas se encontraron.

-          Es… Es una trampa…-ojalá no haberla escuchado decir algo así. Ysera comenzó a correr hacia el pasillo, Eo iba a su espalda.

-          ¡Ysera! –exigía parar.- ¡Por favor, para!

-          ¡Has de ir a Hufflepuff, busca a alguien del Eje allí, han de avisarles!

-          ¡Pero y si—

-          ¡Eo, sé que Damen no me mentiría! ¡No me habría llevado a donde encierran a tanta gente como si nada, arriesgando que yo supiese dónde es! –Eo quería no creerla, y a la vez algo la animaba a hacerlo. Estaba demasiado confundida para optar por una de las dos variables. Y eso la angustiaba aún más.- Eo… -insistía.- Damen no me mintió, lo sé.

-          Y si cambiaron de destino, y si decidieron ir allí porque ahora usan aquello de—

-          Damen me lo dijo apenas días antes de irse, me dijo que nunca iban allí, nunca, Alexander no habría podido trasladar tanta gente, con qué sentido, y más si solo Alexander sabe dónde es, por qué iba toda su familia a saberlo ahora. –Eo veía las carencias del plan a cada segundo que pasaba.- Has de ir a Hufflepuff, busca a Sarah, no sé si está, a alguien del Eje, hay que avisarles. Yo intentaré dar con alguien, quédate en la puerta de Hufflepuff e iré a buscarte con lo que sea. –la chica asintió, antes de que cada una tomase un camino diferente.

Ysera se apareció en el tercer piso, a la entrada del aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscura esperando dar allí con Wansky, por algún motivo. El maestro seguía sin estar en Hogwarts, y lo mismo sucedió con Varmoon, también ausente. Por no dar, no dio ni con Rannier, al que buscó también por no perder la esperanza. Pero no había nadie. Absolutamente nadie.

Fue a la entrada de Gryffindor, esperó unos minutos, apenas dos que se hicieron años, y interrogó a una muchacha de juvenil por nombres que conocía cercanos a Darrow por si alguno estaba dentro, pero la chica no había visto a nadie en todo el día que hiciese honor a esos nombres. Probó fortuna también en Ravenclaw para obtener el mismo resultado. Desesperada, fue a Hufflepuff, en donde Eo esperaba bajo un ataque de nervios.

-          Sarah no está, no hay nadie—

-          Tampoco en Gryffindor ni Ravenclaw, ni Wansky, ni nadie está. –volvía a retirarse el pelo de la cara, buscando opción.- Dame la mano. –Eo accedió en el acto, apareciéndose con Ysera sin haberlo asumido frente al despacho de Losnedahl.- Mandrágora. –mentó. Pero la gárgola no giró.- Joder, joder… -se angustiaba.- Cerveza de mantequilla. –por seguir probando, siguiendo sin resultado. Ysera expulsó un gruñido angustiado.

-          Qué hacemos… -Eo no quería seguir llorando, pero su cuerpo no aportaba nada más que un llanto descontrolado ante la posibilidad de que Ysera estuviese en lo cierto. La otra realidad tampoco le parecía de ensueño, sin embargo seguía sonando menos terrorífica que una trampa.- ¿Una lechuza al Ministerio? No se me ocu—

-          No hay nadie del Eje en el Ministerio ahora mismo, Teren me lo dijo, y además, eso es muy arriesgado, pueden interceptarla, no podemos… -dudaba, de todo.

-          Ysera, qué hacemo—

-          Voy a ir a la sede. –solo se le ocurría eso.- Voy a ir, a lo mejor hay alguien, a lo mejor… No sé, hay algún método para avisar al Ministerio, a Violetta, a—

-          Voy contigo.

No le negó el viaje, prefería tenerla al lado y vivir aquello acompañada. Y al fin y al cabo en la sede ambas estarían más seguras que en medio de los pasillos de Hogwarts. Ysera se concentró, tanto como pudo para acudir a la sala en la que tanto tiempo había pasado con Teren el jueves pasado. No podía acudir a aquella habitación tan siniestra y atravesar el pasillo de las voces, no podía enfrentarse a ello en ese momento y tampoco tenía tiempo que perder. Esperaba que no le echasen eso en cara, aunque al menos eso les garantizaría la supervivencia.

Cogió a Eo de la mano, aclaró su mente, y allí que fueron. San Mungo las recibía, en su naturalidad de siempre. Ysera se soltó de su amiga y empezó a buscar algo que le sirviese de ayuda. Eo la ayudaba, ignoraba por completo la novedad de la localización. Tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

Ysera acudió a los ordenadores, esperando encontrar en el lado no mágico de aquel sitio algún método de contacto viable. Pero no había nada, absolutamente nada. Eo tampoco dio con soluciones entre carpetas, libros, ni tarros. La sala colindante las recibía con camillas y mesas de curas, nada útil que les sirviese para contactar ni con Teren, Darrow, ni con Violetta o cualquier miembro del Eje. El tiempo pasaba, todo se complicaba, e Ysera sucumbía al mismo llanto que Eo hacía rato. Era imposible.

-          No sé qué hacer. –Eo se tiraba del pelo desde la raíz.- Si es una trampa, si Alexander… -sollozaba.- Les va a matar, Ysera, les va a—

-          No va a pasar ¿vale?  -fue a ella, incrédula hacia su propio mensaje. La acogía por los hombros, poniéndola de cara.- No va a pasar… -la abrazó, tan fuerte como pudo. Buscaba cualquier posible escape hacia la situación, imágenes fugaces que la alejasen de la opción de los tres ausentes en condiciones que no querían ni ver ni imaginar. Se le escapaba a la comprensión cómo podía haber pasado todo, cómo era tan fácil que una trampa de ese calibre obtuviese resultado. Nada cobraba sentido más allá del hecho de que Teren, Darrow, Storm, y quien quiera que hubiese acudido estarían, en peligro. Nada más allá de que no iba a permitirlo.- Voy a ir. –Eo se separó de ella.

-          ¿Qué? -anonadada,  la miraba.- Ysera, no puedes—

-          Sí, sí puedo. He estado allí, sé aparecerme allí—

-          No puedes parar a Alexnader y a los suyos sola, Ysera, no puedes, te matará—

-          ¡Pues entonces que me mate a mí también, Eo! –se secaba el llanto con furia.- No voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados una vez más, no voy a dejar a Alexander que se salga con la suya sin al menos intentar parar—

-          Ysera… -negaba, suplicando.

-          Te llevaré al castillo, espera a que alguien aparezca, si no viene nadie, manda una lechuza como puedas, a tu madre, a Violetta, no lo sé, no seas directa en el mensaje—

-          No… -renegaba, una y otra vez.

-          Voy a ir, Eo, he de ir… Tal… Tal vez no se esperan que nadie más vaya, tal vez puedo ayudarles a distraer—

-          Ysera… -la de Slytherin había decidido separarse para coger algún tubo de muestra de la estantería, las únicas pociones que reconocía que pudiesen servirles de ayuda. Las metió en el bolsillo. Eo la observaba, angustiada.- Ysera. –reclamó. La chica se giró a su amiga.- Voy contigo…

-          No. –rotunda.- No, tu hermano no me lo perdonaría nunca. -la simple idea desquebrajaba su corazón en mil pedazos. Que Darrow viese a Eo allí, que regresasen y tener que enfrentarle. Que todo saliese mal y nunca poder oír su lamento. Nunca más.- Eo, no voy a dejar que—

-          Storm también es mi amiga, Ysera. Klapp y Claudia iban también para allá. –sollozaba.- Teren… Mi hermano… -estaba aterrorizada, tanto como su amiga, pero compartía con ella esa decisión, por mucho que le temblaran las piernas, pese a todos los horrores que se recreaban ahora en su cabeza. Después de tanto terror quedando al margen, tantas pesadillas en el estado de ignorancia, se había acabado el no tomar partido. Por mucho que se lo negasen, por muchas consecuencias que eso llevase, en ese momento no había opción alguna a la negativa.- Voy contigo.


	60. Chapter 60

Todo era demasiado real. La ventisca helada que les recibía, la gélida brisa marina que azotaba sus rostros, la humedad al respirar… Hasta el inmenso caserón frente a ellos. Tal como lo había visto todo en su conexión con la mente de Alexander, tal como lo había sentido en cada poro de su cuerpo. A excepción de un solo detalle inusual: un cielo gris encapotado que parecía de todo menos causado por la naturaleza.

Eso no era buena noticia. A donde habían acudido les debía recibir el sol, o al menos un cielo que indicase las horas mañaneras en las que debían encontrarse. Pero a lo alto de sus cabezas la incertidumbre cogía las riendas. No era de noche, pero tampoco de día. Nubes grises, tan oscuras como el carbón, ocultaban cualquier resquicio de luminosidad que les pudiese marcar el camino. La marea que descargaba el Golfo de Finlandia sobre su costa aterrizaba con brusquedad, la misma con la que Klapp y Claudia pisaban el suelo a sus espaldas.

Varita en mano, los cuatro esperaban a la espalda de Teren a que este marcase el camino. El de Ravenclaw analizaba la situación, el intrigante silencio solo entorpecido por las olas rotas. Fue el primero en dar unos pasos hacia el frente, ininterrumpidos. Darrow le seguía de cerca, con Storm a su lado y Klapp justo al otro. Claudia cubriendo las espaldas. Por su atuendo, la muchacha no debía de haber salido casi de la cama cuando fue contactada.

-          Qué coño pasa… -la incertidumbre llevaba a Klapp a requerir respuesta. Se la exigía a Teren, que no pensaba responder.

-          Ha contactado con su mente. –Darrow resumió. Mantenerles en ascuas no iba a ayudarles en nada. A medida que se acercaban a la mansión, la elegancia de esta les incomodaba aún más. Teren daba pasos más avanzados, alejándose un poco del resto para inspeccionar a dónde se dirigía. Seguía el silencio, la calma ahora solo rota por la proximidad de tormenta en un cielo aún turbio. Todo era demasiado extraño, inesperado. Darrow miraba a su alrededor, se giraba hacia la orilla, de izquierda a derecha. Solo le servían sus ojos, y lo que veían le inquietaba tanto como a su amigo al frente.- Storm… -su mano libre buscó a la chica, siendo lo único de su cuerpo que parecía dirigirse a ella. La muchacha se giró a él, con varita en mano y malas expectativas.- Nada de estupideces hoy. –aún sin mirarla, agarraba su mano con fuerza antes de soltarla en libertad. La chica acompañó su nerviosismo de tristeza al escucharle. No iba a responder, dejaría que la improvisación eligiese por ambos.

Llegaban a la mansión, en donde Teren parecía ya estar dispuesto frente a la puerta. No bajaba su varita, pese a saber que en caso de necesidad, no recurriría a ella en primera estancia. La cercanía al hogar les hizo separarse levemente. Klapp aceleró un poco el paso hacia la derecha, inspeccionando un poco el lateral más extendido por la tierra y sus amplios ventanales. No colaboraban a la causa, su opacidad, causada ya fuese por el material del mismo o por el negro temporal, impedía cualquier visibilidad en su interior. Demasiado expuesto a lo desconocido, Klapp regresó junto al grupo antes que la propia Storm que, de igual sensación, se negaba a mostrarse tanto sin saber quién recibía su presencia.

No se movieron durante segundos. Darrow observaba con detenimiento cada detalle de Teren, sus miradas, las arrugas de su frente, el cómo sus orejas se movían buscando afinar el oído como si fuese su sentido más agudo. Notaba su pecho acelerarse a medida que pasaban los segundos. La respiración del de Ravenclaw comenzaba a ser el único sonido ambientándoles más allá de la orilla a su espalda y los relámpagos recobrando fuerzas.

Estaba pegado a la puerta, mirando el pomo de bronce de su centro como si este fuese una bola de cristal descifrándole el futuro. El silencio, la tormenta que se avecinaba… Giró su rostro sobre su hombro para analizar la marea, y el cielo sombrío que la alteraba. Las nubes se extendían en la lejanía, pero no ocupaban toda la imagen, y lo mismo pasaba con el mar, más tranquilo en el horizonte. Cambios naturales que en cambio se daban con demasiada brusquedad, inexplicablemente. Regresó la mirada a la madera y la escuchó, su silencio, inmutable ante la realidad. Callada contra natura.

-          Darrow… -en susurro. Darrow daba un paso al frente pese a que Teren lo daba hacia atrás. Se unían a medio camino, sin mirarse en ningún momento. Darrow esperaba, lo que hubiese querido ver su compañero. O lo que por otro lado le faltase para comprender. Todo en silencio. Absolutamente todo en esa infraestructura. Hasta una madera que no cruje, hasta unas ventanas que él había visto penetrables a los ojos minutos atrás y que sin embargo ahora no dejaban paso a la luz. Todo en silencio, y su pecho fue lo único que le habló.- Marchaos… -alarmado.

-          ¿Qué?

-          Es una trampa. –se giró, a todos.- ¡Marchaos, ya! –Claudia y Klapp se miraban indecisos a la vez que Storm buscaba la mano de Darrow para lo que fuese a suceder. El de Gryffindor miraba anonadado a su amigo y la orden que le daba. La que ninguno cumplía, ya demasiado tarde.

Un relámpago descargaba sobre la inmensidad que presenciaban provocando un estruendo que dividió las consecuencias de mil maneras posibles. Destrozos desde el cielo caían hacia ellos, dividiéndoles por reflejos. Teren y Klapp daban un paso hacia la puerta, protegidos de cualquier salto de ataque gracias a un escudo protector creado por el de Ravenclaw con su mano libre, los otros tres se alejaban hacia la orilla. Fuertes llamaradas decoraban los tejados y se extendían por la tierra, y más rayos que la tormenta expulsaba caían sobre el mar elevando su oleaje como si un muro de piedra se tratase.

La naturaleza había perdido su mandato, la magia cogía las riendas. Acorralados por el agua y el fuego, los tres unidos pegaban sus espaldas con varitas alzadas esperando saber qué hacer. Darrow llamaba a Teren, exigía respuesta a Klapp, pero ninguno podía atravesar la muralla ardiente que les separaba. Klapp usó su arma para intentar crear un vacío entre la misma, pero esta le escupió las llamas que intentaba quebrar en respuesta.

Más relámpagos, todo el silencio previo ahora era añorado entre la sonoridad de la catástrofe. Teren empujó a Klapp, hacia un lado. Le exigió una vez más que se evaporase de allí, y lo mismo intento con voz rota al otro lado. Pero nadie dio un paso más, solo Klapp regresaba tras su desplazamiento hacia Teren tras verle caer de rodillas sobre el terreno con un grito tan ensordecedor que hacía menosprecio a cualquier tormenta.

Las manos de nuevo a la cabeza, otra vez viajes entre imágenes que no comprendía de primeras. Volvía a revivir lo visto previamente, el lugar donde se encontraba pero en plena calma. La familia Dantsov sin preocupación alguna, el placer de Alexander al visitar tanto el desván como el sótano. Los gritos de la gente… Ya no había gritos. Ahora eran risas. Millones de risas, todas las caras antes putrefactas por la falta de vida natural le miraban de lleno para burlarse de él. Y ya no era Alexander, ya no convivía con él. Ahora era una presa más de su avaricia por el dolor.

El corazón le iba a estallar. Le latía tan rápido que no era capaz de ser consciente de nada de lo que le pasaba. Temblaba todo en sí, Klapp era incapaz de traerle de vuelta y las llamas cada vez les arropaban más. Solo cambió su objetivo hasta entonces en su amigo cuando la puerta del hogar se abrió con tal naturalidad que te hacía plantearte qué era real de todo lo que allí se daba.

Alexander bajo el marco, con un pantalón gris oscuro de esmoquin y una camisa negra que se remangaba como si lo único que le preocupase fuese el mojárselas al lavarse las manos. Klapp alzó la varita hacia él y, antes de poder siquiera abrir la boca, Alexander le espantaba con la mano haciéndole salir despedido tras el muro de fuego. Allí se alzaba raudo, ayudado por un Darrow que tampoco le esperaba. Los tres se habían separado esperando poder defenderse mejor y ahora al sumar uno más se alzaban en formación. Listos para luchar ante lo que se les viniese encima.

Y mientras Klapp les informaba sobre quien yacía al otro lado, el propio Alexander se acuclillaba junto a un Teren agonizando en penurias.

-          ¿Qué te pasa? –con falsa tristeza, le susurraba. Pese a la urgencia por desaparecer, pese al incesante dolor, Teren le oía perfectamente.- Ya te vale, venir de visita en estas condiciones…

Un grito tórrido fue la única respuesta por parte del que sufría. Ahora su dolor era aún más inexplicable. A lo que en su cabeza se daba se le unían las sensaciones de decenas de huesos partiéndose en mil pedazos, de músculos a punto de desquebrajarse. Quería sacarse los ojos de las cuencas, los dientes presionados entre sí le hacían tanto daño en la mandíbula que suplicaba perderla. Todo le quemaba, todo le ardía de forma tan vívida que sentía derretirse. Perdía la conciencia, nada funcionaba en su interior.

Nada, hasta que Alexander tiró de su pelo hacia arriba para encararle. Y ahora el dolor se mantenía de cuello hacia abajo dándole la libertad a su cabeza de retomar la cordura para, así, poder escucharle.

-          Qué se siente cuando el que entra en tu mente te recrea una tortura, Muggle. –su satánica mirada le penetraba causándole miles de pesadillas. Alexander afianzó el dolor, haciéndole gritar.- Vamos, querido, resístete un poquito. –pero era incapaz. Alexander le devolvió sobre el suelo como si se deshiciese de un mugriento trozo de comida pasada. Movió la mano al frente y creó una ventana entre las llamas que Darrow no tardó en descubrir. Tan pronto como gritó el nombre de su amigo, Alexander le hacía caer sobre el suelo al igual que al resto.- En serio, os deberían dar modales. –se plantó entre las llamas.- Primero, os presentáis aquí sin avisar, el día de mi cumpleaños. Y luego encima lo destrozáis todo. –no eran capaces de moverse, Alexander no les dejaba.- ¿Sabes, Brice? Cada día me tocas más los cojones, y no sabes lo mucho que lo odio. –le apuntó con la varita y el chico comenzó a gritar. Brevemente, lo que tardó en Alexander en regresar su concentración hacia un Teren que depositaba cualquier fuerza restante en intentar atacarle de vuelta.  El chico volvía a retorcerse de dolor, acaparando otra vez toda la atención de su atacante.- Perdona, Stringer, no quiero ser indecoroso, sé que también es tu cumpleaños. –le alzó tirando de su pelo, ayudándose también de la varita para mantenerle erguido.- ¿Por qué no entramos y nos tomamos un café? –le lanzó al interior de la casa para ir a su encuentro, y solo el grito de Darrow fue lo que se escuchó desde entonces.

Sin Alexander anclándoles a la tierra, los cuatro se ponían en pie con la intención de correr en defensa de su amigo ahora desaparecido en el interior. Las llamas les impedían el paso, un camino liderado por un Darrow que era interceptado por Klapp antes de lanzarse a intentar cruzar las llamas. Quería ir a por Alexander, salvar a su amigo de cualquier tortura que estuviese recibiendo. Pensaba aparecerse en el interior pero la imagen transmitida previamente por Teren poco le dejaba tras las ventanas. Y ni de haber sido detallada o nítida, habría podido hacerlo.

En estelas humeantes de color grisáceo, formas humanas se formaban sobre la tierra procedentes del cielo o de cualquier otro origen en el que estuviesen a la espera. Una mujer era la más cercana, con varita en alto y gesto diabólico. Y otra más se daba forma junto a la orilla. Y a cada borde, dos pares de hombres con iguales intenciones. A dos los reconocieron en el acto.

Coleen y Greg Warren cerraban la cárcel humana por el flanco izquierdo. Desaparecerse ahora era inútil, la inevitabilidad de que cualquiera siguiese su estela les retenía allí de una forma u otra. Los cuatro volvían a unirse, rodeados, solo les quedaba tener esperanza de que fuesen mejores que ellos. Aunque eso les llevase a tomar decisiones fortuitas.

Claudia les dio la espalda a todos para apuntar al caserón y hacer estallar el muro frontal de la segunda planta en mil pedazos. Se hizo cargo de ellos mientras tanto unos como otros se sorprendían por el estallido, lanzándolos velozmente en diferentes direcciones esperando dar de lleno a alguien con su ataque. Consiguió al menos desestabilizarles. La purista más cercana a ella se evaporaba para recrearse de nuevo frente a ella y azotarla con un codazo en la cara que la derribó sobre el suelo. La chica se defendió a uñas y dientes de su agresora hasta conseguir devolverla a su lugar de origen con un hechizo aturdidor, a su desgracia su rival se ponía en pie demasiado pronto encarándola una vez más.

Acto seguido, todo ocurrió demasiado deprisa. Mas figuras llegaban desde el cielo, complicando la situación, así que había que actuar con premura. Storm apuntó con su varita hacia Greg Warren, más cercano a ella, para intentar lanzarle por los aires sin llegar a conseguir siquiera rozarle. El muchacho tomaba el ejemplo de su compañera y se presenciaba frente a Storm para, en vez de golpearla, agarrarla del cuello y desaparecer con ella hacia la altura en un salto firme.  Un Darrow que se defendía del ataque rojo de una purista desviaba su placaje para seguir su estela y acabar con ellos en el interior de la casa.

Su aterrizaje se vio forzado a agacharle. Storm y Greg se batían en duelo en plena habitación. Encantamientos iban y venían sin pronunciación que los definiese. Buscando beneficio para él y Storm, Darrow alzó el mobiliario que encontró por el camino para catapultarlos contra Greg. Solo sirvió para que el purista convirtiese en montañas de fuego algunos de ellos e hiciese añicos otros tantos.

Ofendido por el ataque, Greg se recreaba frente a Darrow llevando sus manos a su cuello para intentar ahorcarle. El de Gryffindor buscaba defenderse, sin ser capaz de soltarse de sus garras. Storm apuntó con la varita y descargó contra Greg un  _Expulso_  veloz que a su disgusto se descargó contra ella por el efecto rebote de dar de lleno en un escudo protector que un nuevo purista recién aparecido creaba entre ambos sectores.

Atravesaba el muro derruido a su espalda y caía sobre los cimientos del cuarto colindante. Cada cual era más amplio que el anterior, tanto o más que las aulas más espaciosas de Hogwarts. Mientras Darrow se deshacía de Greg con un rodillazo en su entrepierna, Storm se alzaba  tan rauda como podía para defenderse del estruendo que su nuevo atacante descargaba contra ella.

El espesor de la tempestad en aquel lugar se veía ahora iluminado por destellos multicolor. Nadie podía pestañear, eran segundos que les alejaban de cualquier reflejo necesario. Storm lanzaba desde restos de muro hasta estanterías repletas de libros hacia su frente para usarlos de escudo ante todos los conjuros que la buscaban. Se escondía tras ellos como podía, incapaz de usar su varita para nada más que no fuese la defensa propia.

Al lado opuesto de la planta Darrow tomaba las riendas contra un Greg que se defendía de sus hechizos con altas llamaradas de fuego verde. Tantas se crearon que llegados a un punto, Greg era invisible a sus ojos. Intentó destruirlas, con tantos hechizos como pudo, pero la jaula ardiente en la que estaba no se disipaba. Greg le había acorralado, y frente a él ahora una purista se daba forma para intentar hacerle estallar en pedazos.

Paró su ataque con el mismo que producía. Sus varitas conectaron con dos luces blancas que saltaban en chispas recobradas en vida propia. Le cegaban, le quemaban la piel al saltarle de lleno, pero soltar la varita, desconectar del hilo le llevaría a una muerte segura. Conocía el hechizo que le apuntaba, lo conjuraba de vuelta en igualdad de condiciones sin tener otra opción. Pero el brazo le temblaba, solo le reconfortaba el hecho de que la purista también pareciese flaquear. Soltarlo suponía la muerte propia, y aguantarlo más no daba otra respuesta que cada cual intentaba evitar. Sin nada más que poder hacer, ambos giraron el brazo hacia el mismo lado y la combinación encantada agrandó el boquete frontal de la mansión.

Antes de que pudiese recargarse, Darrow inmovilizaba de rodillas a la purista destinando a ello todas sus fuerzas. La conjuración no era poderosa, sentía a la mujer peleando contra su magia y ganando terreno. La había cazado con la varita en la mano, y apuntaba hacia él. De nuevo, una cárcel sin salida, soltarse del hechizo supondría darla permiso de atacar. Pero la mujer no pensaba hacerlo.

Se sonreía, incomodándole. Darrow seguía cegado en ella buscando en sus recuerdos el contrahechizo más veloz que le salvase de cualquier maldición que fuese a recibir. Pero la risa de la purista le perdía su concentración. La que tenía dispuesta donde no debía. De entre las llamas verdes, Greg se abría paso hacia él, sigiloso con su varita en línea recta hacia su cuerpo. Tanto sadismo en la mirada como su jefe, tanto placer por ir a conjurar lo que acabase con Darrow para siempre, que al igual que su víctima, se vio cegado, esta vez, por la codicia.

-           _¡Incarcerous!_

Como dos látigos sacudiéndolo, cuerdas de extenso grosos se enrollaban alrededor de su torso y rodeando sus piernas. A causa de la presión del golpe, Greg caía sobre el suelo inmovilizado. Las correas no solo le mantenían arrestado, estas le escocían por cada centímetro de su cuerpo, ardiéndole y marcando su cuerpo como si viniesen dictadas por el mismísimo diablo. Greg se retorcía de dolor, y la purista con la que trabajaba enloquecía ya dispuesta en movimiento tras haber perdido Darrow cualquier unión a ella causa del conjuro hechizado.

No daba crédito, no quería otorgarle realidad alguna a lo que veían sus ojos. Atónito, imprevisto de cualquier posible coordinación con su cerebro, se veía abalanzado por la purista que, sobre su cuerpo ahora tirado en el suelo, le golpeaba el rostro buscando noquearle. Con su varita al frente, apuntando decidida sobre su frente, quedaba a medio maldecir saliendo escopetada por entre los escombros frontales hacia los terrenos en donde Klapp y Claudia aún se defendían. Un nuevo hechizo que le sacaba de una muerte segura. Procedente, de nuevo, de quien ya no podía ignorar.

-          ¡¡Ysera!! –la reprochó, aturdido. La chica corría por un hueco entre las llamas hacia un Greg que buscaba evadirse de sus cadenas de tela. Sin permitirle el más mínimo intento, le lanzó sin necesidad de arma por el mismo espacio que su compañera había recorrido, haciéndole caer no solo en el mismo lugar, sino sobre ella. Dos cuerpos inmovilizados sobre la arena mojada. Ysera iba hacia el borde de hormigón, seguida de un Darrow aturdido. Abajo, Klapp observaba como podía lo inusual que se le presentaba. El de Gryffindor se defendía como podía de Coleen y sus ataques tras una cortina de humo negra de la que ahora se beneficiaba para camuflarse y correr hacia su otro destino. Se tiraba sobre la arena, arramplando con ambos cuerpos y desapareciéndose antes de que Coleen pudiese darse cuenta. Darrow giraba a Ysera hacia él.- ¡Qué coño haces aquí!

-          ¡¡Dónde están los demás!! –le ignoraba, y él a ella. Corría en su estela.

-          ¡Ysera! –recriminando. La muchacha agitó su varita y evaporó las llamaradas hacia un lado para abrirles paso. Atónito, se debatió entre si entender lo que acababa de ver o temerlo. Optó por limitarse a seguirla, hacia los siguientes estallidos. El cuarto de al lado, el inmenso salón, recogía aún la batalla de la que Storm buscaba defenderse. Su atacante había destrozado la pared de su espalda intentando darle de lleno, a lo que la chica había optado por refugiarse bajo los escombros. Se limitaba a soltar encantamientos defensivos con tal de protegerse de un posible acercamiento, y no contaba con ayuda alguna al no verse cercana a ella.

-          ¡ _Levicorpus_! –la varita del purista caía sobre el suelo a la vez que su cuerpo se alzaba en dirección inversa. Colgando de los pies, el hombre buscaba con la mirada dar con quien le controlaba. Con ojos furiosos, Ysera le desplazaba como un mero peso ligero contra el único muro que encontró lo suficientemente alzado para recibirle. Inconsciente, caía sobre el suelo.

-          ¡¿Ysera!? –confundida, Storm salía de su defensa tan alarmada como un Darrow que volvía a girarla para dejarla de frente.

-          ¡Qué estás haciendo aquí! –insistía.

-          ¡Intentar ayudaros! ¡Os tendieron una tram—

-          ¡¡Me da igual!! ¡Vete—

-          ¡¡Dónde está Teren!! –entendía que el muchacho estaría con quien no debía, ignorando a Darrow. Se giraba a Storm esperando contar con mayor consenso en ella. La chica miraba indecisa a ambos rostros sin saber qué hacer.

-          ¡Ysera, tú no mandas aquí! –Darrow recriminaba una vez más. La chica solo tenía ojos para Storm, que solo veía cómo el tiempo pasaba sin ellos mover un dedo. Solo esperó que Darrow al menos lo entendiese.

-          ¡Está con Alexander! –una explosión en la sala de al lado, de donde procedían, les hacía agacharse veloces para evitar los daños procedentes de nuevos resquicios de hormigón.

-          ¡Dónde!

-          ¡No lo sé! –apenas se escuchaban. Eso en cambio no impidió que Storm corriese tras Ysera después de que esta buscase un nuevo sitio al que ir.- ¡Cómo has venido! –aceleradas, con Darrow a la espalda. Se daban cobijo bajo la escalera de ascenso.

-          ¡Ya había estado aquí! ¡Por eso supimos que era una trampa! –Viendo el camino libre, Ysera quiso descender por la escalera de en frente hacia donde el ruido parecía nacer. Pero Darrow la cogía de la muñeca causándole tanto dolor que sus palabras tardaron en llegar a sus oídos.

-          ¡¿Qué has dicho?! –leía entre líneas, más avispado que Storm.- ¡¡Dónde está mi hermana!! –se intentaba desquitar de sus zarpas, sin saber cómo explicarle que, en realidad, no lo sabía.

Ambas se habían aparecido en el único rincón que la mente de Ysera les pudo proporcionar. Este resultó ser un dormitorio prácticamente desprovisto de elementos, solo una cama, armario, y poco más adornaban su inmenso espacio. No dedicaron ni un segundo a analizarlo tras oír el primer estruendo, lejos de donde se encontraban. Con varita en mano, Eo siguió los pasos veloces de Ysera hacia el exterior de ese cuarto.

Nada en esa planta parecía estar causando problemas. El suelo temblaba, indicándolas que en cambio lo que quedaba bajo sus pies podía estar en movimiento. Intensos fogonazos alumbran su carrera por el pasillo hacia el lado opuesto, en donde la escalera las animaba a bajar. Amenazada por el miedo que le causaba una luz verde, Eo frenó en seco para entrar a uno de los cuartos y observar por la ventana la batalla campal que se daba entre la orilla y donde estaban. Distinguió a Klapp, también a Claudia y al menos tres puristas que con ambos querían acabar. Más fogonazos y un calor sofocante subiendo desde abajo recorriendo sus extremidades.

Ysera cogió su mano y echaron a correr una vez más. Escaleras abajo llegaron a la segunda planta, que las recibía entre llamaradas y humaredas que impedían a cualquier sentido funcionar. Un pasillo interminable y sin saber hacia dónde acudir. Las luces verdes procedentes del fuego las cegaban, Ysera intentó controlarlas sin dar resultado alguno más allá de sentirlas aún más de cerca. Se cubrió el rostro con el brazo evitando sentir su ardor, impidiéndose así el ver cómo Eo dirigía su varita hacia la lamas para expulsarlas de su lado con una ventisca de color plateada. La brisa creada por la de Hufflepuff se transformaba en arena blanca al chocar de lleno con lo abrasante, disipándola.

-          ¡Cómo lo has hecho! –el ruido en aquel lugar era ensordecedor. Entre hechizos que iban y venían, y el propio ruido del incendio, era imposible oír palabra.

-          ¡No se puede controlar un fuego mágico con nada que no sea de igual medida! –explicaba, acercándose a la barrera de fuego para abrirlas camino en el pasillo.- ¡Es fuego maldito, se para con agua o viento de igual característica! –volvía a recrear una ventisca plateada que no solo reducía el fuego a cenizas blancas, sino que arañaba con malicia las paredes del lugar a causa de su nacimiento oscuro. Ysera asintió, asombrada, tomando nota.- ¡Qué hacemos! –asustada, con la mano temblorosa pese a la eficacia de su hechizo, pedía ruta a Ysera. La chica corría a su lado, estresada. No sabía qué hacer.

-          ¡Hay demasiada gente! –Klapp y Claudia estaban fuera. Algo más pasaba en esa planta, las paredes a ambos lados del corredor parecían esconder mucho más que fuego maldito. Y para colmo, el suelo cada vez quemaba más a sus pasos.- ¡Abajo debe de haber un incendio aún peor! –informaba.

-          ¡Yo iré! –consciente de su dominio en la materia, Eo se proponía como la esperanza a disiparlo.- ¡Por favor Ysera ten cuidado, sé rápida, en lo que sea! –no quería que su amiga perdiese el tiempo buscando la mejor técnica. Fuese lo que fuese que allí pasase, requerían eficacia si querían salvarle la vida a alguien.

-          ¡Tú también! –como una súplica más que como una orden, Ysera no quería imaginar las consecuencias de que Eo sufriese el menor daño. La culpabilidad que sentiría no podría esfumarse en la vida. La muchacha asintió convencida antes de echar a correr por la escalera de su lado para seguir su descenso. Ysera la perdió de vista, y tampoco podría haber dado con ella de haberse asomado a la planta baja.

Mientras la de Slytherin corría por el pasillo hacia las llamas del fondo, Eo se daba de lleno con tal incendio en la planta baja que no sabía por dónde empezar a controlarlo. Este nacía en el exterior, se había abierto paso desde la puerta principal, o eso parecía, hasta recubrir cada pequeño detalle de aquella inmensa mansión. Desde los últimos peldaños de la escalera, se preguntaba hacia dónde ir. No era capaz de distinguir una ruta, nada se vislumbraba entre las llamas verdes que ahora parecían recobrar vida y girarse a ella.

Hubiese preferido un fuego natural, algo más rápido de controlar que aquella maldición que solo había escuchado mencionar a Damen en los entrenamientos. Se recargaba en la escalera esperando el momento de dar el paso, prometiéndose a sí misma que de estar allí el que hasta entonces había sido su maestro en la práctica, no le perdonaría la más mínima acción.

Alejándose de cualquier horror que pudiese acechar su mente, se lanzó a la planta baja provocando así la reavivación del fuego. Lleno de vida, consciente de la presencia humana, agravaba sus daños calificándose indomable. Pero Eo podía domarlo. Tanto como quisiese.

Se abrió paso con una cortina plateada de viento enfurecido hasta llegar al frontal del caserón. Allí apuntó al ventanal más cercano, y con un encantamiento Bombarda lo destrozó en mil pedazos. Le dieron igual los arañazos procedentes de la cristalera en su piel, apenas fue consciente de ellos. La ofensa que el fuego se tomaba por sus actos la requería mayor atención, y con ello apuntaba al exterior en donde ahora solo veía a una Claudia  que se transportaba de lado a lado cargando con su agresora entre luces rojas. Su varita conectó con su cabeza, y ambas llamaron al mar para hacerlo entrar desde la lejanía con una ola tornada en celeste centelleante que brillaba en la oscuridad para aplastar bajo su furia al fuego maldito.

Fue como si oyese su grito, su dolor por quedar reducido. Extendió la marea por la primera planta, sin poder evitar quedar empapada en el proceso, sintiendo el ardor de su magia pese a ser su creadora. Expulsó al mar a su nacimiento y analizó la sala al verla tras la tempestad. Aún encharcada, todo flotaba y nada adquiría sentido. Nada podía distinguirse con la mísera luz procedente de fuera. Nada más allá de la luz tras la puerta que yacía junto al corredor del extremo opuesto. Corrió, tan veloz como le respondían sus piernas, tan rauda como el camino empantanado le permitía. La luz bajo la puerta se alumbraba verde, y eso solo podía significar mayor desgracia. La que no quería imaginar.

En el sótano de la mansión, tan colosal en dimensiones como el resto de habitaciones del lugar, un nuevo incendio maldito rodeaba en protección lo que su dueño hacía desde ya un buen rato. Alexander apenas sudaba, su único inconveniente era una manga de camisa que, rebelde, se desdoblaba de su colocación de vez en cuando a juego con un mechón de pelo que se vencía hacia delante. Reordenándolos sin rencor, Alexander usaba aquello para darse tiempo al regocijo.

Teren yacía en el suelo, incapaz de erguirse más allá de a cuatro patas. Le costaba respirar tanto como a su cuerpo seguir funcionando. Alexander llevaba demasiado tiempo jugando en su mente, recorriendo cada rincón de su pasado y reviviendo cualquier mínima desgracia suya para agravarla en su memoria, fijándola de forma permanente de forma que no fuese posible su modificación.

Le daba igual lo que quisiese hacerle. Demasiadas veces sus padres se paseaban por allí, calcinados y torturados, alegres y parlanchines en cualquier evento que le traería melancolía. Pero no podía sucumbir al dolor que Alexander quería implantarle. Necesitaba mantener sus defensas tan altas como nunca antes, por el bien de todos. Alexander no podía ver los secretos mejor guardados del Eje, aunque eso supusiese perder la vida.

-          Voy a reconocerte una cosa, Stringer. –con su varita en mano, se acercó hacia él. Le hablaba desde la altura notable que les separaba. Teren buscaba alzar la mirada, quería ver su cara cuando le oyese hablar.- A veces eres duro de roer. –había disfrutado demasiado del recorrido por su historia, y aun así quería más. Sabía que Teren le estaba impidiendo el paso a demasiados sitios, le molestaba de forma remarcable que a él le hubiese costado tanto cerrarle el paso a un solo pensar y verle a él tan capacitado para ello.- Te resistes mucho, por qué no me dejas jugar contigo un poco más. –con su varita, entró de lleno a su mente de nuevo haciéndole retorcerse en dolor por enésima vez.

No le quedaba fuerza alguna, nada en su interior quería seguir colaborando. No respiraba con tal de cerrar sus puertas, mandaba a sus pulmones concentrarse en ello más que en lo que necesitasen sus órganos. No podía ceder, por nada del mundo. Le expulsó una vez más, provocando un gruñido impaciente en su atacante que ahora colaboraba con su pierna para atizarle una patada en la cabeza. Teren se desplazaba rodando varios metros por el suelo, se sentía frágil y ligero, Alexander hacía con su cuerpo lo que quería.

-           Me estoy cansando… -anunciaba, enervado, yendo a por él una vez más. Volvía a tirar de su pelo, ahora no le alzaba, se agachaba él a por su presa.- Para ser tan frágil antes te veo muy cabezota ahora. –un rio de sangre brotaba por la raíz de su pelo, frente abajo. La patada le había hecho hasta perder visión por unos instantes.- ¿De verdad creías que iba a ser tan putamente débil de dejarte entrar a mi mente y enseñarte dónde los tengo? –tiraba más de su pelo.- ¿De verdad te crees tan superior a mí? –tras lanzarle contra el suelo, se alzó para sentirse aún más poderoso respecto a él.- He de confesarte que hasta me has decepcionado. Te creía un poco más inteligente. Tampoco mucho, pero al menos lo mínimo como para tenerles a todos engañados haciéndoles creer que eres especial.

-          Algo tendré… cuando se te resiste tanto dominarme… -sacó fuerzas de flaqueza para provocarle una vez más. No se arrepintió, la ira que guardaban los ojos azules de Alexander le dotaba a él de cierta fuerza, una leve cantidad más para aguantar una nueva envestida. La que quisiese darle. Y hasta se quedó con las ganas de ver lo que hubiese resultado de su malicia esa vez de no ser porque la muñeca de Alexander retrocedía hacia atrás con su varita agarrada por una hiedra negra que le quemaba la piel. Gritó furioso al soltarse de ella, viéndola retroceder hacia el boquete del que había salido en la tierra. El enojo no le duró mucho, ver quién le había interrumpido le sacó hasta una sonrisa.

-          Déjale… -Eo intentaba dotar su voz de suficiente convicción. Que Alexander se riese le hacía plantearse que tal vez no lo había logrado del todo. Le apuntaba con la varita, él en cambio la bajaba mirando al suelo. Observaba plácido, al contrario que un Teren al que verla allí le causaba más dolor que cualquier tortura.

-          No… -incapaz hasta de asumirlo.- No… -Su voz empezaba a desquebrajarse por un dolor mayor que el físico.- ¡Eo, vete—

-          Vaya, Brice Junior. –Alexander burlaba.- Bienvenida, me alegra verte por aquí. –la chica se aferraba a su varita con firmeza, la suplicaba en sus adentros que no la fallase esa vez.- ¿Vas a ser tan impertinente como tu hermano o vas a demostrar algo de valor?

-          Qué sabrás tú de eso. –no pudo evitarlo, se echó a reír por su comentario.

-          Sin duda, la primera opción. –oía a Teren intentando ponerse en pie a su espalda, devolviéndole con eso la malicia. Se giró a él y le devolvió al suelo plantando la suela de su zapato en su cuello.- No se te ocurra moverte.

-          ¡Te he dicho que le dejes! –maltrecho, Teren suplicaba en sus adentros a Eo que por favor se fuese de allí. Era incapaz de siquiera conjurar el más mínimo hechizo que la protegiese, rompiéndole por dentro. Quería llorar, la miraba con incomprensión. Qué hacía allí, por qué narices estaba retando a Alexander.

-          O si no qué. –y lo peor es que el de Slytherin aceptaba su reto. Las llamaradas verdes duplicaban su tamaño, el espacio se les quedaba pequeño y rebotaban hacia su origen creando ondas insufribles. Eo había sido capaz de traspasarlas pero el ejercer dominio contra ellas mientras que su creador seguía conectado a las mismas requería una elaboración para la que no se veía preparada. No podía luchar contra ellas, no sin antes derrumbarle a él.

-          O si no, tal vez decida parecerme a mi hermano. –malhumorado y sin control, Alexander se venía arriba en odio por oírla ser capaz de responderle. Se lanzó al avance, a acecharla con tanta decisión que ni apuntarla con la varita le era necesario. Pero apenas pudo dar un paso al frente, un latigazo le retenía hacia el suelo. De nuevo, dos hiedras negras se abrían paso por los baldosines del suelo para afianzarse en sus piernas y tirar de él hacia el suelo. El quemazón eran tan hirviente que no fue capaz de hacer otra cosa que caer de lado llevándose las manos a las correas. Tocarlas le provocaba la misma reacción en las manos. Empezaba a sentir sus piernas temblar. Eo aprovechó su debilidad para correr hacia Teren y arrodillarse junto a él.

-          ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Estás—

-          Vete… -suplicaba, alejándose de ella con ojos cristalinos.- Eo por favor, vete—

-          No, no pienso—

-          Por favor, me abrumáis con vuestro amor… -renqueante de su dolor, Alexander tiraba de varita para llamar a la magia oscura y cortar sus ataduras, que regresaban a sus orígenes retorciéndose de dolor. Eo dio la espalda a Teren para quedar de frente a Alexander, protegiéndole como pudiese.- Habéis elegido un mal día para honrarlo. –no estaba dispuesto a perder ni un minuto más. Tan pronto como Teren le vio en disposición de atacar, buscó echar mano de su varita con apenas fuerzas. No llegó a tiempo, al menos Eo sí.

-          ¡Déjale!

Tan veloz como se lo permitió su insistió, Eo conjuraba desde su varita una inmensa llamarada que hacía a Alexander retroceder cegado. Incontrolada, la forma ardiente natural tornaba a una cabeza gigantesca que abría sus fauces en dirección al de Slytherin, que lo esquivaba agitando su varita hacia un lateral para espantarla y hacerla seguir otro camino. La forma animal, indescriptible por la luminosidad que recreaba, recorría en círculos las llamas ya allí presentes acabando con su existencia con claro poderío.

Tanto Alexander como Teren reconocían el  _Fiendfyre_  conjurado por la chica que, sin ella preverlo, se dotaba ahora de vida propia a su alrededor. Era la segunda vez que Eo frenaba a Alexander y eso al muchacho le resultaba demasiado fastidoso. Teren volvía a intentar interponerse entre lo que Alexander fuese a hacer y el cuerpo ahora indefenso de Eo. La muchacha ya no se veía provista de orgullo como para intentar defenderse una vez más. Ni Teren era capaz de mantenerse en pie sin su ayuda, ni ella conseguía pensar en algo que solucionase ese entuerto.

Agotado, Alexander sacudió su brazo de arriba abajo dejando que su varita dictase la orden a las llamas de desaparecer. Un control soberbio de una maldición que ahora desquebrajaba las paredes en mil pedazos haciéndoles tambalearse a los dos incapacitados. Se sonrió. Para qué demorarse más, para qué alargar el placer que le iba a proporcionar el destruirles. Volvió a alzar la varita, y Teren volvió a ofrecerse de blanco fácil. De nuevo, el de Ravenclaw evitaba la muerte. Por primera vez ese día, no a manos de Eo.

-          ¡ _Impedimenta_! –como si le diesen de lleno en el pecho y volviesen a anclar sus pasos al suelo. Alexander gruñía de nuevo, ante una voz que le irritaba más de lo normal. Giró su rostro, único apartado de su cuerpo que era capaz de mover, para dar con Ysera bajo el despedazado marco de la puerta. –  _Expelliarmus_. –tan veloz como antes, la muchacha desarmaba a Alexander haciéndose con su varita. Él comprobó que no venía sola, como imaginaba. El terror del rostro de Darrow era más descriptivo que cualquiera visto hasta entonces. Daba un paso al frente rodeando a Ysera para acudir hacia su hermana y amigo en busca de darles auxilio. Eo se abrazaba a él, tan fuerte como le permitían sus brazos, y él la acogía dejando que el temor por dar con ella en otras condiciones se fuese por fin. Alzaba también a Teren, retrocediendo con él los pasos hacia la salida en donde Storm y Klapp aguardaban a que llegasen. Pero Teren frenaba en medio, junto a una Ysera que había hecho de todo menos esconderse. La muchacha seguía con la varita dirigida a Alexander, impidiéndole moverse. Teren no buscó siquiera entender qué hacía allí, solo necesitaba hacerla parar.

-          Ysera, vámonos. –suplicaba. Pero Ysera no podía dejarlo ahora. No podía permitirle salirse con la suya una vez más. Negó.- Ysera, ya está… -sabía lo que era estar en su puesto, el deseo de venganza contra Alexander le había corrompido mucho antes que a ella y odiaba pensar en las consecuencias. Creía convencerla, se veía con convicción al ver a la chica bajar la varita poco a poco. Solo suplicaba que Alexander no la provocase. Y, obviamente, esperaba en vano. El muchacho, recuperando la movilidad, miraba a la chica con sadismo y una risa orgullosa.

-          Qué tal, Sevriens. –buscaba su respuesta, pero no en palabras.- Veo que te han soltado las cadenas—

-           _Imperio_. –tan rápido como la maldición salió de sus labios formándose a través de la varita del propio Alexander, Darrow corrió hacia ella para impedírsela. Teren en cambio le sujetaba ahora a él temiendo el resultado de su posible intervención. Y es que Alexander caía de rodillas hacia el suelo obligado por el deseo de Ysera. Esta avanzaba hacia él. Respiraba acelerado, buscando calma. Odiaba no tener movilidad, y ya le habían desprovisto de ella varias veces en pocos minutos. Se apoyaba con las manos sobre el suelo, descansado aunque nunca de forma voluntaria. Ysera llegó a él y apoyó una rodilla para agacharse, siempre con su arma clavada en él.- Mírame. –ordenaba. Y el gesto de Alexander se alzaba raudo hacia el de ella. Cómo detestaba sufrir aquello. Tanto como que fuese ella la que se lo causaba.

-          Veo que Wansky te tiene bien entrenada. –con cierta agonía, hablaba.

-          Wansky no tiene nada que ver en esto. -La maldición  _Imperius_ se ejercía con tanta fuerza en su cabeza que sentía el dolor recorriendo su columna. La presencia de Ysera en su ser era fuerte, no la más poderosa que había sentido pero sí cargada de decisión. De apatía hacia cualquier emoción que pudiese sentir. Se sonrió por ello.

-          No… -provocaba.- Él siempre se empeña en defender la magia oscura más que emplearla. Tú en cambio… -de nuevo una punzada lumbar. Se vencía hacia abajo antes de que Ysera le obligase a erguirse de nuevo.- Lo disfrutas demasiado para estar tan asustada.

-          No te tengo miedo. –soberbia, contrarrestaba. Él volvía a sonreírse. Y a la espalda de ambos Darrow volvía a intentar alcanzarles sin dejarle Teren dar un paso más. Ysera fue consciente, se giró con el rostro a ellos.- Marchaos.

-          No. –Storm rechazaba la propuesta con palabras. El resto tampoco se movía.

-          Marchaos antes de que venga más gente. –desconocía el estado del resto de puristas.

-          Klapp. –Teren ordenaba al chico, este se tomó su tiempo para juzgarle con enojo antes de coger a Storm y Eo y desaparecerse con ellas.- Ysera, ven con nosotros. –Teren proponía por todos. Solo Darrow guardaba en su rostro más rabia hacia lo que veía que temor. La muchacha volvía el gesto sobre Alexander, debatiéndose. Él se relamía.

-          ¿Por qué no sigues un poco más? Quiero ver de qué eres capaz. –era ella quien le controlaba, y aun así su voz se adentraba en sus pensamientos y ejercía tanto control como si usase la magia. Sentía su malicia recorriendo su cuello, bajando por su brazo, hacia su mano. Miró la varita de Alexander, negra azabache, elegante y simple, con la forma de un cuerno rebosando por el mango. No era la voz de Alexander la que la manipulaba, era la propia vara. El chico siguió aprovechándose.- Vamos, una maldición más, qué tendría de malo. –le daba igual su propio peligro, dudaba tanto de las capacidades de esa chica que ni de intentarlo la vería capaz de conjurar la peor de las maldiciones. Y aun así el verla debatirse le creaba demasiada excitación.- Lo estás deseando… -con ella era más fácil que con Teren. La bondad del muchacho siempre regía sus acciones, hasta cuando la oscuridad más opaca quería hacerse con sus funciones. Pero Ysera… Esa tormenta en su interior la inundaba por dentro de dudas. Por qué estaba haciendo eso, por qué lo disfrutaba tanto. Lo peor no era no tener respuesta, lo más horrible era que ninguna macabra le parecía descabellada.

-          No me arrepentiría de matarte. –confesaba.- No si con ello acabo con todo esto. –dudaba de ello, pero Alexander supo leer entre líneas. Ysera no iba a matarle ese día, no tenía la intención, pero sin duda la muchacha guardaba en su interior la firmeza de no temer el hacerlo. Y por un instante a su víctima eso le enturbió y alegró a partes iguales. Sobre todo al esperarla retroceder temerosa por sus actos. Pero Ysera se sonreía, cautelosa.- Sé por qué te preocupa tanto que me entrene. –él escuchaba, tampoco podía hacer otra cosa.- Sabes que soy la única aquí dispuesta a matarte si la situación lo requiere. –el chico se abalanzaba inconsciente un poco hacia delante a causa del cansancio, y ella afianzaba el poder de la varita para erguirle recto. Gimió de dolor al sentirla.- Antes solo lo imaginaba. –su respiración se aceleraba, agotado.- Pero ahora sé que soy capaz de hacerlo. –con un giro brusco de muñeca, sacudió la varita y lanzó a Alexander contra el muro de su espalda provocándole aún más daño físico. Luego, dejó caer su varita hacia el suelo.- Nos querías a todos en esto, pero se te ha colado en la partida una que no te va a dejar ganar. –ahora la observaba con voluntariedad, odiándola más que nunca.- Ten cuidado.

Y a la vez pero con orígenes diferentes, cada cual tomaba un rumbo. Alexander chasqueaba los dedos y recuperaba su varita antes de desaparecerse, e Ysera se agarraba a Teren para que los tres se esfumasen de allí.

La sede les acogía con una calma inusual para lo que venían acostumbrando ese día. El silencio, la luz tenue tan distante de los resplandecientes encantamientos que alumbraban la oscuridad previa… Resultó hasta complicado acostumbrarse a ello, abrir los párpados de forma plena y recibir la naturalidad de las bombillas eléctricas. Darrow se había vencido sobre la mesa, al igual que Ysera. Solo Teren permanecía más erguido al ser el transportador. Respirando con alarma tras una desaparición demasiado brusca.

Alzó la mirada para comprobar que Klapp las había llevado allí. A una Storm temblorosa que les miraba confundida. A una Eo que se abalanzaba a sus brazos tras haberle visto tan cerca de la muerte. La acogió, tan fuerte como el miedo que se apoderaba de nuevo de él. Tan decidido como lo había estado previamente a interponerse entre ella y cualquier destino. La separó de su cuerpo y observó su rostro, con pequeñas marcas producidas por cortes de cristal, con sangre seca de las penurias sufridas. Acariciaba su rostro, comprobado que estaba bien, que había estado a punto de perderla a ella sin que ese fuese su papel.

Angustiado con la idea, aterrorizado por la realidad que ahora se presentaba, llevó sus labios a los de la chica para sellar con ello cualquier comentario inútil que pudiese escupir con sollozos. Eo se agarraba a su jersey tan presa de ello como Teren, tan asustada por lo que había visto que nada la podía borrar el recuerdo.

-          No vuelvas a hacerlo... –la suplicaba, lastimado.- Por favor… –el verla arriesgar su vida por él había sembrado en su corazón los mayores horrores, los que ya no esperaba imaginar tras lo sufrido en su vida anteriormente. La chica no pudo asentirle, tampoco negarle, le dejaba asumir que su silencio significaba que muchas cosas iban a cambiar, que la guerra estaba demasiado avanzada. Todos eran conscientes de eso, ahora en el silencio que se lo gritaba con ironía. Y aunque todos querían darse un respiro, tuvieron que esperar a causa del deseo de uno por no darlo todo por cerrado.

-          Por qué lo has hecho. –nunca se había dirigido a ella con tanto dolor. Ysera se había alejado de la mesa buscando algún recipiente en el que conjurar agua para beber. Quedaba a medio camino al sentir que la voz de Darrow la retenía sin su consentimiento. Le miraba aún con la respiración alterada, como él. El chico se separaba de la mesa, mirándola con furia.- Por qué coño lo has hecho. –no entendía su pregunta, no al menos a qué se dedicaba.

-          Darrow… -Teren  pretendía evitar que avanzase, cogiéndole del brazo. Pero Darrow seguía su camino hacia Ysera.

-          Por qué coño has ido.

-          Porque os iban a matar. –con obviedad, en defensa.- Porque era una trampa y os habrían matado a todos—

-          Cuándo te hemos pedido que vengas. –tan molesto que Ysera no quería conversar con él. Tan rabioso que no le quedaba otra opción.- Por qué nunca escuchas lo que te digo, por qué siempre tienes que querer dejar tu marca en todo—

-          Os tendieron una trampa, Darrow –alzaban cada vez más la voz.- no os íbamos a dejar morir sin—

-          ¡Por qué coño te crees con el derecho a meterte en esto! –gritó, tan descontrolado que Teren se puso entremedias pese a ser ignorando. El de Gryffindor seguía queriendo encontrarla.- ¡Tú no tenías que meterte en esto, tenías que quedarte fuera! ¡Tenías que hacer lo que te hemos dicho mil veces que hagas, joder!

-          Darrow… -insistía su amigo.

-          ¡Me prometiste que no tenías interés alguno en ir a una puta defensa! ¡Me lo prometiste y como cada promesa que tiene que ver con esto has hecho lo que te ha dado la gana!

-          ¡Os iban a matar! –insistía.- ¡No teníamos forma alguna de avisaros, no había nadie en la escuela, ni en el Ministerio, no podíamos—

-          ¡Deja de meter a mi hermana en esto! –Teren no tenía fuerzas para sostenerle. Klapp avanzó hacia ellos para unirse.- ¡No has tenido suficiente con estropearlo todo metiéndote de lleno que encima la metes a ella!

-          ¡Eo tiene el mismo derecho que yo a querer ayudar! ¡Y por si no te has dado cuenta, estás aquí gracias a ello, gracias a que de una jodida vez hemos decidido—

-          ¡Nadie te ha pedido que lo hagas!

-          ¡Te iban a matar! –sin comprender nada, le volvía a recordar.

-          ¡Y ojalá me hubiesen matado!

-          Darrow… -con voz más alzada, Storm le recriminaba también que parase. El chico la miró fugaz, viendo en ella el dolor que le causaban sus palabras. Se soltó de sus dos amigos, alejándose tanto de ellos como de Ysera. Se apoyó de nuevo en la mesa, cogiendo aire con su hermana al lado. La cual no se atrevía a tocarle. La cual, de atreverse, no querría hacerlo.

-          Por qué eres así… -a Darrow le dolió aún más oír el reproche por parte de Teren. Aguantó sus pulmones cargados antes de dejarlos funcionar de nuevo.- Darrow, hemos estado a punto de morir por mi culpa. Esto ha sido culpa mía, no de Ysera. Ella solo—

-          Teren, no… -suplicaba su silencio. Su amigo, molesto, no se lo otorgaba.

-          Qué no entendiste de lo que hablamos. Esto es una jodida guerra, Darrow, aunque se queden en el castillo siguen formando parte de ella, quieras o no—

-          No. –rechazaba.- Sabes tan bien como yo que ella no. –el silencio de Teren parecía aceptarle en parte, algo que sin duda irritaba aún más a Ysera, agotada del misterio.

-          No puedes encerrarme de por vida. –Ysera volvía a hablar, captando su mirada.- Para empezar no tenías el derecho de hacerlo en un inicio, y yo te dejé, pero nunca quisiste ayudarme, prepararme para defenderme. Te dije que no iría a una defensa, y créeme, ha sido mi última opción, y podría haberlo evitado si me dejases formar parte de esto. Si tuviese la más mísera forma de poder—

-          Qué no entiendes de que tú no puedes—

-          Qué no entiendes de que tengo tanto derecho como tú a defenderme a mí y a lo que quiero. –agachaba la cabeza él, entre sus brazos.

-          Eso no te da ningún derecho a maldecir a Alexander. –recordó.- A qué coño venía, qué mierdas cambiaba el desarmarle o inmovilizarle a usar una puta maldición imperdonable. –no le respondió.- El Ministerio las controla, el Ministerio castiga a quien las usa, siempre que sea de nuestro bando. Por qué coño no usas la cabeza alguna vez en vez de dejarte llevar por lo que quiera que te corra por las venas.

-          Darrow, ya está bien ¿no? –menos amable que Teren, Klapp alzaba la voz para frenarle. Ysera no había sido la única en tomarse a mal esa frase, en sentir las dudas de Darrow implantadas en ella con un simple comentario. No lo dejó pasar.

-          ¿Lo que corra por mis venas? –con cierto sollozo, preguntó. Él no respondió, de nuevo agachado.- A qué viene eso, por qué has dicho—

-          Te he visto disfrutar bastante de ello. –provocativo. Retándola a negarlo. La chica no podía ni cerrar la boca, dejando una apertura mínima entre sus labios.

-          Tú casi le paras el corazón… -aún recordaba. Él rio, irónico.

-          ¿Y eso es digno de ser imitado? Qué honor, Ysera—

-          Deja de tratarme como a una inútil. –ya no toleraba más.- Sí, Darrow, lo he disfrutado, y no me arrepiento. No porque me pase el día fantaseando con maldecirle, sino porque estaba demostrando que se equivoca, que se puede—

-          Esto no se trata de orgullo propio, Ysera, esto es una puta guerra—

-          Y lo que le he demostrado es que somos más fuertes. –interrumpió.- Deja de decirme que esto es una guerra si no piensas actuar como en una, eres tú el que lidera esto, pero a veces dudo que sepas los riesgos que hay que correr. –la miraba anonadado.- ¿Te has parado a pensar que llegado el día tendrías que matarle? ¿Qué Teren tendría que matarle?–el de Ravenclaw no se molestó por ser usado de ejemplo. Al fin y al cabo compartía lo que la chica decía.- ¿Has llegado a pensar que tal vez para ganar esto has de vernos morir? Tanta guerra como dices, aprende de ella de una jodida vez, Darrow. Deja de liderar a una familia cargado de miedo y lidera un maldito ejército. Deja de impedir a la gente luchar por el miedo que te da perderlos para luego ponerte en el centro de la diana y esperar que te dejen ser acribillado, deja de mantener a tu hermana encerrada en una celda pensando que eso la salvará, me sorprende que no sepas que vivir en la ignorancia puede ser tan aterrador como estar en la misma batalla, y siempre te hace sentir más inútil. Tú, que tanto defiendes el derecho a ser educado, el derecho de poder acceder al conocimiento, pero luego no educas, no cuentas, no dejas que aprendamos. –se miraban, furiosos.- Me da igual si tengo que matarle, me da igual si en el intento la que muere soy yo. Me da igual representar el cambio –entrecomillaba molesta.- si lo represento desde el sofá de mi casa. Qué mierdas de ideales defiendo si dejo que otros se sacrifiquen por mí. –se acercaba a él esperando el ver el más mínimo movimiento en su ser, pero Darrow solo alzaba la mirada hacia ella.- No vas a hacer que me arrepienta de haber ido y haber servido de ayuda aunque haya sido mínima a tus ojos. No me voy a arrepentir de haberme entrenado para esto, para lo que se me venga encima, después de que tú rechazases ayudarme tantas veces. –Darrow bajó el gesto, aguantando el temblor en su boca.- Siento si no han sido las formas que más te hubiesen gustado ver. –recuperaba el tema de la  _Imperius_.- pero llegados a este punto, no tienes derecho a pedirme un control que ni tú ni nadie ejerce, y menos si, de no haberlo hecho, él me habría atacado de vuelta. Y sabes tan bien como yo que no habría tirado de magia blanda. –ahora le llamaba, en un silencio tan sonoro que Darrow estuvo a punto de alzar la mirada para responderla.- Voy a formar parte de esto, quieras o no, me ayudes o no. –le otorgó otros segundos para verle responder. Una respuesta que nunca llegó. Rio una vez con tristeza e ironía, con tanto dolor que no quiso alargar aquello más.- Siento mucho haberte salvado la vida hoy. No me había imaginado que tu orgullo iba a cegarte tanto.

Alzó la mirada una vez más hacia ella para verla desaparecer. Tan pronto como Ysera se hubo marchado de la sede, golpeó con la mano el metal de la mesa desplazándola hacia el frente con un rugido exasperado. Nadie se acercó a él, y nadie dejaba de mirarle. Sentía los ojos de todos clavados en su figura, miradas que de ninguna manera mostraban compasión.

Eo fue la primera en alejarse de él, más cercana a su cuerpo que el resto y más notable por ello su marcha. Se acercó a un grifo a beber agua, recobrando la poca naturalidad que ese gesto le permitía. Klapp también suspiraba buscando lo mismo, girándose sobre sí para buscar en la estantería un tarro que llevarse a la boca. Informaba sin obtener respuesta a Teren de que Claudia se había llevado a una purista al Ministerio después de que él cargase con Greg Warren y otra más. También contaba que Coleen había decidido desaparecerse al ver la ausencia de su hermano, y que otros tantos puristas que acudieron al lugar apenas se quedaron tiempo al ver el giro inesperado de acontecimientos.

Un sonido ambiente que pasaba desapercibido para los que aún le juzgaban. Storm se sentía tan dolida con su reacción como por el hecho de no haber admitido su error, el haberse disculpado por sus formas. Y lo sentía a su espalda, la cual le daba, al igual que sentía la decepción en Teren. Y cada cual le suponía mayor trastorno emocional, sin querer soportarlo más.

Se desapareció tan rápido como le permitieron sus fuerzas, alejándose de la discusión como Ysera había hecho, solo que a lugares diferentes. Y ambos vivieron su angustia postraumática sin la más mínima compañía. Una por no querer buscarla. El otro por no creer merecerla.


	61. Chapter 61

Era extraño que un sitio como aquel le resultase acogedor, aunque a esas alturas y en esas circunstancias, cualquier paraje le iba a parecer mejor que la sede del Eje.

Se desapareció confusa, sin una idea clara, tal vez la aparición más arriesgada que había hecho en cuanto a la teoría de la materia. Rannier estaría disgustado con ella, no se había ni concentrado ni visualizado correctamente lo que quería, y había acabado en medio del bosque de Hogwarts, ya apenas sin luz por las horas que se daban. Hacía frío, también un viento que removía las hojas de los árboles creando un ruido incómodo. Y aun así nada le causaba efecto. Aturdida, se agachó para sentarse sobre el césped y juntar sus piernas contra su pecho. Abrazada a ellas, lloró.

No sentía pena, tampoco ganas de llorar justo en ese momento. Era la forma de su cuerpo de descargar la adrenalina acumulada esa mañana. Aún no había contado con un segundo de respiro desde que Eo había aparecido para llevársela, su cabeza había dado demasiadas vueltas desde entonces y ahora la calma del bosque pese a su tétrica presencia casi nocturna le servía de refugio para ello. Mientras las lágrimas brotaban por su rostro, camuflándose en la tela de su pantalón en donde se apoyaba, sus pulmones le daban naturalidad a las respiraciones.

Y poco a poco cualquier mal posible la acechó en las sombras de sus párpados. Primero, Alexander. Su rostro, su malicia, su fortaleza frente a ella y su deseo por verla caer… El chico era terrorífico a su juicio, y aun así lo que le daba miedo era su propia reacción. Ya no por el haber conjurado una maldición imperdonable como si fuese algo común, sino más bien por el placer que eso le había producido. El ver a Alexander dominado por algo que él menosprecia, el impedirle salirse con la suya y acabar con la vida de sus amigos, el sentirse de una vez por todas capacitada para defender, ya fuese a sí misma o a los demás, de algo así… Había estado tan segura de sí misma que por un instante dudó en si su elección había sido voluntaria.

No se recordaba escogiendo el maleficio. Nada en su recuerdo le transmitía el momento en el que había elegido la maldición Imperius en vez de otra. Y eso era tan aterrador como el haber tenido a Alexander de cerca.

Y si hubiese pronunciado otra. Y si algo tan simple como una palabra se transformaba en dos. Y si el hacerlo tampoco le causaba tanta incomodidad…

Algo había tenido claro desde que había comenzado su entrenamiento, desde que fue consciente de todo lo que giraba a su alrededor en mayor o menor medida: si llegado el momento tenía que tomar una decisión drástica, la iba a tomar. Si con ello garantizaba la salvación de alguien, no iba a temblarle el pulso a la hora de conjurar lo que fuese necesario, pero… Sabía que no era la única. Sabía que en el Eje había otros que también actuarían en consecuencia si eso era la única solución. Sabía que no había muchos dispuestos a maldecir a altos niveles, pero Teren…

Ysera sabía que Teren había cambiado de parecer tras el asesinato de sus padres. Precisamente por algo tan trágico como eso, el de Ravenclaw no iba a tolerar que nada más ocurriese a los suyos ni a nadie si él podía evitarlo. Él lo había dicho, estaban en guerra, por desgracia para todos, y eso no se podía parar con una reunión de amigos. Había decidido tomar parte en ella y sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Y ella apoyaba la idea, aunque fuese en minoría. Pero si algo la hacía sentir diferente al chico es que sabía a ciencia cierta que Teren nunca disfrutaría de algo así.

El chico ya había pasado por eso, por el gozo que le producía el propiciarle daño a Alexander. Una sensación que apenas duraba hasta que la magia le abandonaba y el arrepentimiento se apoderaba de su ser. Y en cambio Ysera… Aún buscaba ese pesar en su cuerpo. Aún le pedía a la vergüenza absoluta que la llamase para decirle que lo que había hecho estaba mal. Pero esta no acudía en su búsqueda. Y el haber maldecido a Alexander pese a las posibles consecuencias lo único que le producía era el placer de haberle hecho saber que no iba a tener las cosas tan fáciles para salirse con la suya.

No veía en sus actos nada más allá de lo necesario. Nada que se alejase de la idea de que lo que había hecho formaba parte de lo que tenían que hacer si querían acabar con Alexander y sus planes. Y sin embargo era consciente de que Eo había salvado a Teren de la mayor desgracia sin tener que recurrir a algo imperdonable contra él. Que nadie nunca en una defensa había acudido a sus mismas palabras para pararles los pies. Que Darrow…

Darrow. Su llanto tornó de algo pasivo a algo sumamente sentimental. Recordaba sus gritos, sus menosprecios, su reacción a todo lo que había hecho. Le sentía tan lejos, tan distante a lo que habían sido, que no era capaz de soportarlo. Su pecho se aceleraba de nuevo, ignorando todos los intentos que sus pulmones ponían en esa calma que le querían proporcionar. Abrazó sus piernas con aún más esmero y acompañó su llanto de gemidos de dolor. Maldecir a Alexander y su sentir personal al respecto podían causarle un dolor punzante, pero nada se comparaba al sentir al chico que la había llevado a ese mundo tan apartado de su lado.

Había contado con el apoyo del resto de los presentes, hasta de un Klapp que prácticamente nunca se posicionaba junto a ella. Sabía que pese al compañerismo iba a recibir más de un repaso de su parte, que alguien como Teren no la iba a permitir sentirse a gusto con algo así, que alguien como Storm le iba a recordar lo que la acercaba a Alexander un acto de ese estilo… Pero nada cogía fuerza en sus remordimientos al compararlo con Darrow.

Estuvo en el bosque hasta que la noche y el frío traspasaron su camisa blanca con tanta fuerza hasta hacerla tiritar y cambiar de color. Sus labios estaban morados, pese a no poder verlo. Sentir el dolor de cabeza tan intenso que le producía el clima en ese momento fue lo que la llevó a ponerse de nuevo en pie. Temblorosa, se giró sobre sí para comprobar que no estaba más allá del centro del bosque, cerca seguramente del nido de Thestrals que ya había visitado. No le apetecía en absoluto ponerse a andar, tampoco le iban a permitir sus congeladas piernas el llegar muy lejos. Se concentró, ahora sí, en visualizar el vestíbulo de Hogwarts para llegar allí cuanto antes. No quería aparecerse en las mazmorras directamente, por si acaso, pero tampoco muy lejos de ellas para poder analizarlas bien y correr a su dormitorio.

El suelo de piedra del castillo la recogió cuando su aparición finalizó, y la puerta a los pisos subterráneos de la escuela quedaban de frente, tras la puerta. Cogió el pomo con sutileza esperando poder echar un vistazo sutil al otro lado, aún tiritando por el frío. No llegó a ejercer fuerza sobre él para girarlo cuando su otra mano era requerida y su cuerpo empezaba a girar. Un fogonazo de luz y un escalofrío fue lo último que sintió antes de aparecerse en el escobero del vestíbulo con Damen encarándola.

-          ¡Por qué lo has hecho! –la empujaba gacho contra la pared apoyando su mano contra su clavícula. El gesto del muchacho guardaba en él tanto terror y exaltación que no fue capaz de responderle. Quiso moverse, pero él la retuvo de nuevo.- ¡Por qué coño has tenido que hacerlo! –exigía de nuevo. Ysera quería defenderse, sin embargo algo en su estómago la recorría hacia el pecho con una sensación tan inquietante que se lo impedía. Tembló, ya no supo si por frío o miedo.

-          Les… Les iba a matar—

-          ¡Por qué coño has tenido que ir! –seguía insistiendo, tan alterado que su frente se marcaba por la rabia tras su pelo blanco. Al no ver respuesta, bajó el brazo del cuerpo de ella y giró. Se movía exaltado, tembloroso, con las manos en la cabeza mientras respiraba animado.- Me dijiste que nunca irías. –hablaba, sin mirarla.- Me dijiste que solo aprenderías a defenderte—

-          Damen, no podía no hacer nada. –sollozaba, aún con la voz tomada tras su llantina en el bosque. Dudosa, no sabía cómo hablarle.- No podía—

-          ¿¡Y no se te ocurrió nada mejor que ir y maldecirle?! –la encaró. Ella balbuceaba, enfrentarse a Damen era mucho peor que encarar a Darrow, lo descubría en ese momento. Había algo en el de Slytherin que le hacía dudar hasta de su propio nombre. No se sentía en absoluto cómoda.- ¡¿Acaso no eres consciente de lo que eso supone?! –La confianza plena que depositaba en Damen de diario en ese momento no parecía tener cabida en su cuerpo. De Darrow no esperaba nada más que un sermón y sus consecuencias. De Damen… Nunca antes el chico la había encarado de esa forma, y eso era, cuanto menos, terrorífico. Seguía incapaz de pronunciar palabra.- Es increíble que pese a todo lo que sabes que está pasando sigas siendo tan jodidamente tozuda como para plantarle cara. –la negaba, con desprecio. Y recibir esa expresión la despertó la fuerza.

-          No tendría que hacerlo si tu hermano no intentase asesinar a mis amigos, o a mí, o a más de la mitad de la comunidad mágica. –sabía lo que le dolía a Damen escucharla referenciar a su hermano como un asesino. Lo que le molestaba oírla llamarle así tan de continuo. Pero esa vez no había espacio al respeto a lo familiar.- Si tu hermano no hubiese—

-          Tú no tienes que hacer nada, Ysera, tú tienes que quedarte al margen, joder, cuántas veces he de decírtelo, por qué siempre tienes que—

-          ¡¡Porque iba a matarles!! –insistió. Sabía que el juicio de Damen iba más allá de la maldición imperdonable. Que al igual que Darrow, el muchacho renegaba de la idea de verla en un ataque.- Siento si en su momento no te dije –burlaba.- que les protegería si podía hacerlo, pero espero que cuentes con ello ahora. No voy a dejar que tu hermano—

-          Cómo coño te defiendo ahora. –la voz del chico se le tomó en el acto, haciéndola callar a ella y sus intenciones por continuar. Con los brazos en jarra, Damen la observaba como si tuviese de frente a una desconocida. Ysera volvió a sentir el dolor de sus ojos.- Cómo coño pretendes que convenza a mi hermano ahora de que matarte no es una buena idea. –la chica se mordió el labio, aún con cierto temblor. Él hacía lo mismo, negando, dándole de nuevo la espalda. Se paseaba de lado a lado en el minúsculo habitáculo. Descargaba contra la pared su rabia con puñetazos endosados con el lateral de su mano. Luego apoyaba la pared contra el muro y se dejaba caer a media altura.- No puedo protegerte después de esto, Ysera… -dolido. Ella le observaba.

-          No lo hagas. –él rio con tanta tristeza que ella no pudo seguir hablando hasta pasados los segundos.- Sé a lo que me enfrento y sé que puede—

-          No tienes ni idea de a lo que te enfrentas… -renegaba.- Alexander podría haberte matado con solo mirarte, Ysera, no sé qué narices pasa por tu cabeza para hacerte creer que le has dominado, pero no tienes más control en él que el que él te quiere permitir—

-          ¿Y por qué narices no me mata entonces? No ha podido defenderse, Damen, no ha—

-          Porque el que te tiene que matar soy yo. –de nuevo alzado, la encaraba con la misma angustia. La simple idea, el oír de nuevo eso a Damen la causaba tal malestar que siguió apoyada en la pared con tal de no caer.- No has de preguntarte por qué narices no te mata. Pregúntate qué coño hago yo ahora para que no tener que matarte. Qué hago yo para salvarte cuando no sea capaz de hacer lo que me pida y decida dejar de contar conmigo en esto y lo haga por su cuenta. –clavaba sus dientes en su labio, temerosa.- Tenías que quedarte aquí, Ysera, o irte, pero no ir allí y pretender salvar al mundo—

-          Les iba a matar, Damen… -sollozaba. Estuvo a punto de responder, sin hacerlo. Ysera se imaginaba sus palabras.- Sé que a ti ellos te dan igual, pero a mí no. –de nuevo esa risa triste en él. Se giraba, de nuevo, aún inquieto.- Prefiero morir intentando salvarles que—

-          ¿Y qué opina Darrow al respecto? –llevó otra vez sus manos a la cintura, y sus ojos a los de ella. La herida se abría y él ejercía más fuerza en ella. Ysera le retiró la mirada.- ¿Acaso él te ha pedido que vayas? ¿Te ha dicho—

-          No. –le quitaba cualquier culpa.- Él no quiere que haga esto.

-          Mira. –asentía con una mueca de conformidad cargada de ironía.- Al menos hay alguien con puta cordura en el Eje—

-          ¿De verdad esperas que me quede al margen? –cuestionaba. Él volvía a girarse, cogiendo aire.- Son mis amigos, iba a matar—

-          Dijiste que no tenías interés alguno en formar parte de esto. –recordaba.- Que no querías ir a ningún ataque, defensa, me da igual, que solo buscabas defenderte—

-          Dije que no quería pelear, no que no quisiese formar parte de esto. Y sigo sin tener el más mínimo interés en estar metida en batallas, pero viendo cómo están las cosas no puedo quedarme—

-          Oh, sí, Ysera, sí puedes quedarte, de hecho es lo que deberías—

-          No soy la única ¿recuerdas? Muchos que estábamos al margen de esto hemos decidido hacer algo, por qué todo el mundo puede defender a los demás, defender una idea, y yo he de quedarme en casa. Por qué puede Teren ir a—

-          No se te ocurra compararte con Teren. –tajante, hasta dolido. Ysera no supo interpretar su tono de voz, si sentía en él desprecio hacia su persona por compararse a Teren o si ese sentir lo ejercía sobre el chico. Sorprendida, sintió más bien que Damen defendía al de Ravenclaw frente a ella.

-          Nunca me compararía con Teren en nada. –obvia.- No me comparo con la persona, con ninguna de ellas, me comparo con el derecho que en este caso ambos tenemos, que cualquiera tenemos de defender lo que queremos y en lo que creemos.

-          Él está mucho más capacitado que tú y que nadie para—

-          ¡Me da igual lo capacitada o no que esté! –reprochaba. Él volvía a angustiarse, dándole de nuevo la espalda.- ¡Si he de morir, moriré, pero no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras el resto intenta protegerme! –Damen miraba al techo, agitado, como si en él pudiese encontrar la calma que ella le quitaba.- Por qué narices soy tan importante que he de quedarme encerrada… -él se apoyaba sobre la pared de enfrente, agotado.- Es Teren el que puede pararle, es Darrow el que le planta cara, no yo—

-          Sabes perfectamente que Alexander quiere acabar contigo mucho más de lo que quiere acabar con Darrow, Ysera. –recordaba.- Tú y Teren… -cogía aire, realmente cansado.- No es cuestión de valor, nadie te está diciendo que valgas más o menos como persona, Ysera, esto no va de eso. Es cuestión de lo que representas para—

-          Sé lo que represento, estoy harta de escucharlo. Me da igual ser nacida de Muggle y estar en Slytherin, insisto en que no tiene sentido ser tan importante o representar tanto si luego no muevo ni un solo dedo. –apoyado sobre sus piernas, él cogía aire.

-          Y por eso una maldición imperdonable es lo mejor que se te ocurre. –a eso no tenía respuesta, ya había asumido aquello.- Eres consciente de que el Ministerio lo sabe todo. –preguntaba sin cuestionar. Ella le observaba.- Que el Ministerio lo sabe desde el momento en el que la conjuraste. –la chica asintió, dubitativa. Tampoco le había dado vueltas a eso.

-          No lo… no lo hice con mi varita… -aportaba. Él asentía, al tanto.

-          Y eso es lo que te salvará de esta. –escuchaba ella.- Mi padre no sabía que Alexander había tendido una trampa a Teren, ni mi madre, ni nadie salvo los que fueron con él. De hecho mi madre no se lo ha tomado muy bien…-añadió.- Cuando Macar sepa que has conjurado una  _Imperius_  con la varita de Alexander en una casa propiedad de mi familia, querrá saber qué ha pasado, y mi padre tendrá que inventarse cualquier cosa para tapar a mi hermano, y por tanto no pueden sentenciarte. Es demasiado descarado, sobre todo después de que Klapp llevase a no sé quién allí… -recordaba Ysera las dos personas a las que había incapacitado.

-          Imagino que saldrán libres… -Damen asentía, perezoso.- Entonces… ¿no va a pasarme nada?

-          ¿Respecto al Ministerio? Te harán ir, seguramente. Respecto a lo demás… -volvía a dotarse de molestia al hablar.- He de volver a hablar con Alexander…

-          ¿Has… ya has hablado con él? –sorprendida en parte.

-          Sí. Siempre hablo con conocimiento de causa, te lo recuerdo. –ella bajó la mirada.- No te haces a la idea del error que has cometido enfrentándote a él de esta forma, Ysera… -insistía.- Le has enseñado que eres capaz de conjurar algo así sin inmutarte, que ni siquiera te molesta hacerlo. Con Teren es diferente, sabe que le causa dolor llevarle a ese extremo, pero tú ni siquiera has temblado. –seguía con la cabeza gacha mientras él hablaba.- Le parece tan ofensivo como… no sé, le divierte. Quiere probarte, quiere ver hasta dónde puedes llegar, y en parte da las gracias de que sea eso, porque por otro lado que le hayas maldecido así le hace querer matarte cuanto antes, y más después de que su plan saliese mal y nuestro padre haya montado en cólera. Si le hubiesen salido las cosas al menos no se habría enfadado, pero ahora…-pausó.- No le sirven las excusas que le doy, Ysera, llevan sin servirle mucho. –sin querer aún mirarle.- Me pidió que te matase antes de las vacaciones... –confesó. A la chica se le cortó la respiración, alzando así ya la vista a él.- Me lo ha pedido mil veces desde que empezó el curso pero tras la graduación en el Ministerio me puso un ultimátum y yo obviamente le he ignorado. –pausó.- Para que luego tú vayas y te presentes frente a él maldiciéndole… -cogió aire y lo soltó calmado. Ya todo le parecía absurdo.- Está súper agradecido conmigo, igual que mi padre. Para nada ha pasado esto por mi culpa. –ironizaba.- Para nada te has aparecido allí estropeándolo todo por seguir viva en vez de haberte matado en su momento. –negaba, de nuevo. Ysera le observaba, cruzándose de brazos aún enfriada.

-          ¿Se ha… preguntado cómo llegué allí? –era algo que la preocupaba, además de lo evidente. Él la observaba.- Cómo pude aparecerme en tu casa, si yo no… -él asintió, aún gacho.

-          Obviamente, Alexander no es estúpido. Le he intentado convencer de que tú y los tuyos os movéis así y que por algún motivo tú tenías acceso al lugar. Sabe que Darrow y compañía pueden aparecerse en los sitios por fotografías, así que le he intentado encauzar por ahí. Pero obviamente no se cree una mierda. –agotado, de nuevo.- Hace como que sí, pero ya no se cree nada de lo que le digo, cada vez confía menos en mí, y a saber hasta cuándo aguanta. Si lo hace hasta ahora es porque se niega a que un plan suyo salga mal, y cree que soy como él, que puedo hacer lo que hace él, y quiere verme como él. –negó, resoplando.- Y ahora vas tú y te apareces en medio de sus planes dejándole claro que alguien te había llevado ya allí. –rio, irónico.- Si necesitaba más motivos para arrepentirme de haberte besado, me los sirves en bandeja. –por un instante, Ysera dejó de sentir su corazón palpitar. Perdió fuerzas en los brazos, incapacitada para seguir encogiéndolos. Dolida, bajó de nuevo el rostro, con voz temblorosa.

-          Si te sirve, no pienso aparecerme en el nido de dragones. –no buscaba para nadar ser cómica, quería recalcar con su tono el cómo de doloroso había sido escucharle. Y sin embargo recibía cierta sorpresa por parte del chico. En segundos, él caía en cuenta de ello. Como si no recordase el beso que la chica le dio aquella noche. Negó.

-          Te lo agradecería, la verdad. –pasaron los segundos. Con él aún apoyado sobre sus piernas y ella dejada sobre la pared, negándole mirada aún organizando cada palabra del chico en su cabeza, fuesen en relación a una cosa u otra. Él ahora sí la observaba detenidamente más calmado tras dar con ella. Ayudada por su camisa blanca, la piel de la chica se veía aún más pálida que de costumbre. Y no se había fijado, pero ahora veía sus labios demasiado oscuros.- Estás helada… -sin necesidad de tocarla, lo sabía. Ella asintió. Ya le daba igual. Damen estiró uno de sus brazos hacia ella, ofreciéndole su mano. Dudó un instante, observándola, antes de cogerla. Lentamente, él tiró un poco de ella para separarla del muro y acercarle a él, cogiendo ahora ambas manos y borrando de ella la sensación gélida. Poco a poco Ysera sintió calor corriendo por su cuerpo, algo más plácido que el tiriteo que la había acompañado. Una sensación más hogareña. También se esfumaba con el frío su desconfianza, su miedo. Damen observaba sus manos, pero ella no quitaba ojo de su rostro.

-          Siento lo de tu casa…-sin salirse del tema, prefería dejar las alusiones a sus errores o aciertos a un lado. Él hizo una mueca de desdén sin dejar de mirar sus manos. Las seguía acariciando para darles calor.

-          Se arreglará. –desilusionado.

-          Pensaba que tu hermano no iba allí ya…

-          No va. Nunca lo hace… -soltó sus manos ya, llevando las suyas propias a su frente para masajearse un poco antes de estirarse y recuperar su altura. Seguía sin querer mirarla fijamente.- Dudo que la recordase hasta hace nada, si te soy sincero.

-          ¿Recordarla? ¿Y por qué ahora sí? –de primeras no entendió. Tan pronto como Damen guardó silencio, su corazón dio un vuelco seco.- ¿Te ha…? –como de costumbre, el hecho de imaginarse a Damen en peligro frente a Alexander amenazaba a sus latidos con mayor intensidad que el suyo propio.

-          No lo sé. –confesó. Ahora sí, mirándola. Apenas unos segundos.- Puede que haya visto algo, no sé.

-          ¿Crees que sabe que tú y yo—

-          No. –rotundo. Rio con pesar.- Créeme, no estaríamos aquí de él saberlo. –vio todo dar vueltas tras su confesión. Volvía a abrazarse a sí misma, pese a no tener ya frío.- Ve a descansar. –no quería seguir allí.- No te separes de Storm en la Sala Común, aunque a estas alturas por su seguridad casi que no se debería acercar a ti. Demasiados te tienen ganas allí dentro. –la molestia seguía latente. Al igual que el dolor que le producía a Ysera. Él fue hacia la puerta.- Intenta no cagarla más hasta que las clases comiencen, por favor.

-          ¿Te vas? –recogió la información, frenándole por su cuestión.

-          ¿Irme? –miró con desprecio al escobero.

-          O sea… De Hogwarts…

-          Sí.

-          Pensé… -no sabía muy bien el qué.- Creía que te quedabas. –se observaron en silencio, hasta que él negó.

-          Las cosas han cambiado mucho tras lo de hoy, ya te he dicho que mi hermano no está de humor. –decoraba la cruda realidad.- Lo último que he de hacer es estar cerca de ti. –con pesar, la chica mordió de nuevo su labio antes de bajar el rostro y asentir.- Nos vemos. –y no se despidió de él de vuelta. Aguardó a que el chico se hubiese marchado, asumía que por aparición de vuelta a Noruega, para salir de allí desganada para ir ya rumbo a su dormitorio.

Había hasta perdido la costumbre de comprobar su soledad en el proceso. Abrió el acceso a las mazmorras con naturalidad, recorriendo el pasillo hacia la entrada y pronunciando la odiada contraseña con tanto desdén que ni reparó en su significado. Una vez dentro de la Sala Común la realidad la azotó levemente: estaba completamente vacía.

Ni un alma, ni una mascota paseando, ni una llama de calor en las chimeneas. Ni siquiera un cartel sobre el tablón de anuncios. Había desaparecido hasta el anuncio referente a la fiesta de fin de año que Hogwarts acogía. Quiso sonreír con lástima al pensar en cómo eso había sido un foco de distracción para ella, el pensar en el evento, en la celebración, en la posibilidad de que Damen fuese con ella… La realidad era tan dura que ahora comprendía a los que habían visto aquel evento como una estupidez dadas las circunstancias. Ni para ella la excusa de distracción servía.

No quiso cenar. No sabía ni la hora que marcaba el reloj, ignorando la apertura o clausura del Gran Comedor. Fue a su dormitorio y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Harry y Cereal habían estado durmiendo, solo despertándose cuando vieron a su dueña tan decaída y demacrada por un nuevo llanto que la impedía hasta cambiarse de ropa antes de intentar dormir. Tapada con el edredón, la chica se acurrucó bajo él para desahogarse una vez más. Ambas mascotas rodaron hacia la mesa para caer junto a su pelo y descansar así con ella. No iban a buscar contacto, ya la conocían lo suficiente.

Y lo mismo hizo Storm en su regreso al dormitorio. Lo hizo cautelosa, también aliviada en parte al ver que su amiga estaba allí y que al menos estaba a salvo de cualquier posible desgracia. Dudó de primeras en si ir a saludarla, sabía que no dormía, pero como ya habían hecho las dos mascotas del cuarto, optó por darla espacio. Se enfundó en su pijama y entró a dormir, no sin antes mirar desde en frente a su amiga, a la cual oyó sollozar toda la noche como música de ambiente.

Se quedó dormida a una hora bastante inusual para ella, acostumbrada a tardar en conciliar el sueño tras acontecimientos como aquellos. Solo la despertó el ruido de la lluvia golpeando la ventana causando un estruendo. La sorpresa se la llevó al no ver a Ysera en su cama. No debía de ser muy tarde, pero la chica ya no estaba allí, y eso llevó a Storm a apresurarse en su puesta en marcha para ir a desayunar. Se cambió a prisas y corrió por la Sala Común hacia el Gran Comedor. En otro momento habría respetado su espacio, pero tras lo sucedido… controlarla era más que necesario. Y por eso la rabia la acompañó al llegar al comedor y comprobar que ella no estaba allí.

Pensaba en su posible paradero para cuando Eo entró con ella. Era obvio lo que pasaba por la mente de Storm, así que Eo no preguntó, limitándose a comprobar con sus ojos que la chica no estaba allí. Intentó relajar a su amiga, llevándola a comer con ella, y al menos esperaba que la calma que empezaba a proporcionarle el desayuno no se destruyese por algún tipo de malas noticias.

Ninguna supo darle respuesta a la localización de Ysera, pero al menos la chica no estaba en peligro como se podían imaginar. No al menos de forma directa.

Cuando la lluvia hubo cesado, de buena mañana, Ysera se enfundó en su jersey más grueso y un abrigo para ir a los jardines y dar un paseo. Despejar la mente, los pulmones, y la conciencia. Todo a partes iguales con tal de equilibrarse por dentro. Hacía frío, tanto como el día anterior, y el olor a humedad en el césped tras la tormenta no le parecía nada agradable, así que la tarea se complicaba en cuestión de segundos.

Acudió a una de las cuestas más empinadas de los aledaños de Hogwarts para dejarse caer en una roca aún mojada. Desde ella observaba lo que podía del lago tras los árboles deshojados. Una calma que aparentaba más de lo que de verdad guardaba en ella. Ysera analizaba el ambiente criticando su ironía. El mundo seguía girando, la vida seguía abriéndose camino allá por donde pasase mientras una guerra se daba frente a ella. Pájaros piando, flores que desafiaban al invierno con su magia de origen para florecer por doquier. Y ella, mientras tanto, sucumbiendo de nuevo al llanto de la tragedia.

Qué había hecho… No lo sabía. Aún no entendía las diferentes sensaciones de su cuerpo. Solo sabía que las cosas habían empeorado, y que no se arrepentía de haberles salvado la vida. Pero Damen… Lo que el chico la había dicho la llevaba a recordar su conversación con Losnedahl. Ya no por el contenido, sino por la brusquedad de como se clavaron en su pecho. Demasiadas realidades, opciones nefastas que pueden darse, a las que ella parecía no haberles dado la suficiente importancia. Traicionar a Damen, sentenciarle. Se había imaginado tras la charla con el director adquiriendo algún conocimiento de necesidad para el Eje, teniendo con ello que despedirse de la lealtad en su relación por el bien común. Y en ningún momento había llegado a pensar en que su actuación frente a Alexander, su simple acudida al lugar, le había servido de una traición mucho más directa. Algo en lo que el chico no tenía forma de culpabilidad, ninguna confesión desafortunada, ningún comentario que expusiese a Alexander. Ella misma y sus recuerdos habían mostrado la realidad al mayor de los Dantsov crucificando con ello a Damen.

Cualquier acto, todo tenía sus consecuencias en esos días. Y algo ya había asumido, con certeza. Daba igual a quién salvase, siempre alguien caería en el rebote. Para proteger a sus amigos se había ofrecido ella en bandeja, y aún en una más vistosa había portado la cabeza de Damen hacia Alexander. Seguía sin arrepentirse, pero… Todo era demasiado complicado.

Sintió que la naturaleza intentaba redimirse de la negatividad mostrada por Ysera hacia ella causando una ligera llovizna. El cielo acompañaba ahora sí las sensaciones de la chica para al menos no estar tan sola entre el sarcasmo de la calma. Pequeñas gotas, apenas molestas que no fueron suficientes para que Ysera quisiese protegerse. Siguió allí sentada, en soledad, al menos un rato más. Hasta que supo que no estaba sola. Y hasta el cielo dejó de intentar acompañarla, dando por finalizado su goteo.

No se giró a mirarle, no quería siquiera moverse. Todo le daba pereza, estaba demasiado cansada hasta para mostrar sorpresa por su presencia. Así que se limitó a dejarle ser. A permitir que el chico se dejase caer junto a su lado. Por comodidad, la chica había cruzado una pierna sobre la otra estirada colgando del borde. Él en cambio las recogía hacia sí, apoyándose en sus rodillas con brazos cruzados, en los que descansaba la barbilla. Observaba el entorno con la misma expresión con la que ella lo había hecho. Sin poder evitarlo, le miró para comprobarlo. Para ver en él que tampoco aceptaba esa calma. Pese a que tampoco apoyaba la temperatura que les acompañaba.

-          ¿No tienes frío? –no la miraba, pese a que ella no le quitaba ojo. Escucharle produjo en Ysera un temblor que esperaba. Mordió su labio delicadamente, ahogando en él la pena. Su ceño comenzaba a fruncirse por los intentos que depositaba en no llorar una vez más. Fracasando desde que él optó por girar el rostro hacia ella. Optó así por responderle, negando bajo un manto de lamento. La verdad es que no sentía nada respecto a la temperatura. Él volvió la vista al frente.- Yo estoy congelado… -comentó. Y solo entonces sintió que Darrow hablaba de algo completamente diferente al clima. Incapaz de no llorar, dio rienda suelta a sus lágrimas y se venció hacia él. De lado, dejaba caer su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico, que a su vez descruzaba un brazo para ir en busca de su mano y cogerla. Aún pendiente de los árboles y su lago. No dijeron nada, durante largos minutos.- Siento mucho lo que te dije ayer. –él comenzó. Sintió a la chica negar, la pena aún la impedía hablar.- No debí gritarte. Ni haber dicho lo que dije. –estaba tan dolido que la chica buscaba esfuerzos por hacerle parar.- Últimamente no he parado de cagarla contigo y perdí bastante la cabeza—

-          Darrow… -suplicó su silencio. Él se lo concedió solo por no serle de impedimento a su habla, que seguía demorándose entre sollozos.- No es tu culpa. –aportaba.- No es tu culpa… -sin decir gran cosa, le fue suficiente para que Darrow se despegase de su propio cuerpo para separar un poco más las piernas y acogerla con ellas. La colocó pegada a su pecho, abrazándola, descansando su cabeza sobre su hombro. Ysera había confirmado no tener frío, pero sus manos estaban heladas. Lo supo al agarrar ambas con fuerza.- Lo siento… -tras una breve pausa en la que ella se obligó a buscar calma.- Siento si a veces no te escucho, o si actúo sin pensar, no sé qué hacer, simplemente no puedo—

-          No puedo pretender encerrarte para siempre y esperar que te conformes con eso, Ysera… No he hecho bien en tenerte al margen.

-          Solo intentabas protegerme… –su voz rota y llorosa contrastaba con la calma que él mostraba.

-          Y lo he hecho un poco mal, creo. –un ligero espasmo de risa irónico.- En su momento dije que te protegería siempre y lo único que he hecho es alejarme de ti, claramente no he hecho un buen trabajo.

-          Eres demasiado bueno en tu trabajo como para culpabilizarte por algo así… -Él sonrió, tímido y hacia un lado de su rostro. No la tomaba en serio.- Yo soy bastante difícil de controlar. Y de soportar… -él negó, abrazándola un poco más.

-          No digas eso… No hemos hecho las cosas bien contigo. Y tú has reaccionado como era de esperar. Soy yo el que te ha ido ocultando cosas, o prohibiéndotelas… Y solo por pensar que hacía lo correcto no me da el derecho de tratarte como te he tratado. –la chica se aferraba a sus manos aún más, forzando el abrazo.- Lo que hiciste ayer podrá estar mejor o peor, pero me salvaste la vida, y a Storm, a todos en realidad… Y lo último que debería haber hecho es hablarte como te hablé y decirte lo que te dije. –pausó. La chica giraba el rostro como podía para observarle al hablar.- Me acojoné bastante al verte allí, al ver a Eo… -Ysera sintió el pecho de Darrow acelerarse.- Perdí bastante el sentido tras ello y en la sede exploté. Así que lo siento. –había optado por interrumpir su enésima disculpa para hacerse con ella, pero sus últimas palabras la quisieron llevar por otro camino. Por otro arrepentimiento que compartir con él.

-          Eo… -comenzó. Ya no quería más mentiras.- ¿Has hablado con ella?

-          Aún no. Ella no estaba de humor tras lo de ayer, y yo tampoco quería explotar. ¿Por? –la chica sintió aún más dolor.

-          Entrena conmigo… -confesó. Le sintió volver a reír lastimero.

-          Lo sé. –giró de nuevo el rostro a él. Darrow la miraba desde su altura.- No he hablado con Eo, pero sí con Damen. –las sensaciones que eso le causaron fueron apoteósicas. Se mareó, entristeció, angustió y aterrorizó, todo a partes iguales. Se separó levemente de él, al menos para poder girar su rostro al completo a él. Darrow la mantenía a su lado.

-          ¿Qué? –no comprendía.

-          Vino a buscarme, ayer, tras estar contigo, para hablar. –volvió a reír, un poco más animado pero con el mismo pesar.- Bueno, hablar… -las sensaciones en Ysera se duplicaron.- Me reprochó muchas cosas, y yo a él otras tantas. Eo es muy lista, aprende rápido, pero nadie le ha enseñado a hacer lo que hizo ayer en clase. Ni a ti tampoco, así que alguien os había tenido que enseñar a ambas. Y si Damen te estaba enseñando a ti… -se encogió de hombros.- No sé qué me sorprende más, si que ella se lo propusiese o que él accediese.

-          Siento no habértelo dicho… -recordó el sentido de ese tema. Él negó, quitándole importancia.- Simplemente sentí que no era cosa mía. Ella se presentó ante Damen para pedírselo… No quería traicionarla—

-          Ysera, no pasa nada. Ya da igual.  –asumiendo que la chica no iba a volver a pegarse a él, Darrow llevó sus brazos hacia atrás para descansar hacia la espalda. Apoyado sobre sus manos, pensaba.- Tarde o temprano esto nos iba a meter a todos de lleno, al menos ahora está preparada. Tampoco he sido un buen ejemplo con ella, ni mi madre. Ni Teren. –volvió a reír, seco.- No sé qué pretendíamos conseguir alejándoos de todo. Como si esperásemos que Alexander no fuese a ir a por vosotras de alguna manera. Tarde o temprano lo iba a hacer.

-          Bueno… -se encogió ella de hombros.- Creo que eso ha sido error mío por ir a buscarle. –entrecomilló. Él se sonrió.

-          Nos salvasteis la vida. –Darrow la recordaba.- Y aunque fuese un imbécil ayer al decirte que prefería haber muerto, te aseguro que no. Me alegra bastante seguir vivo. –ella se contagió de su sonrisa tímida.- Así que gracias, dentro de lo que cabe. –la puntualización final afianzó su gesto, hasta escupió una leve risa con él.- Sí, bueno, sigo decepcionado por ello. Pero eso no quita que me salvases. –ella asintió, bajando la mirada.

-          Damen dice que el Ministerio no me va a sancionar… -él asintió.

-          Me lo ha dicho, sí. Lo asumí, creo, cuando te vi maldecirle con su varita. Imaginaba que lo tendrían difícil. –asintió la chica ahora.- Aunque no debería haberte dejado hacerlo, igualmente. Ya era demasiado que estuvieseis allí. Conjurar un  _Imperius_  fue un error, y eso me cuesta perdonártelo. –aún mirando bajo, la chica volvía a asentir. Lo respetaba.- Teren no debió pararme…

-          ¿Por qué lo hizo? –hasta ella estaba sorprendida de no haber sido interrumpida. Llegó hasta a olvidarse de la presencia de los demás al encarar a Alexander tan decidida. Que Darrow guardase silencio tanto tiempo no le transmitía nada bueno. No le presionó a hablar, esperó hasta que el chico encontró palabras.

-          No quiero que Eo forme parte de esto. –comenzaba sin entenderle, observándole sin ser observada de vuelta.- Es mi hermana, y verla correr peligro de forma tan directa es superior a mí. Sufro viendo a Teren, a Storm, a Klapp… a todos, pero siento que ellos pueden plantarle cara a más cosas. Eo es muy fuerte, de hecho es muy ingeniosa, pero… Sigue siendo mi hermana. Me da igual lo poderosa que sea, es mi hermana pequeña y verla frente a Alexander o los suyos… Es simplemente algo que no quiero. Y la he intentado mantener alejada de esto todo lo que he podido hasta ahora. No soy nadie para pedirle que se quede fuera, es como tú en eso, por qué no luchar por los que quiere, pero… -alzó ahora la mirada hacia Ysera.- No tengo miedo de muchas cosas, se lo dije a Storm en su momento. Me da miedo que le pase algo a Eo, por ejemplo. –dejó perdida la mirada brevemente.- Asumo que tras lo que me pasó con él, Alexander me da cierto pudor, ya no es solo su mensaje… –camuflaba, con cierta comedia. Cualquier humor se esfumó al conectar de nuevo sus miradas.- Pero tú me das miedo, Ysera… Desde el primer día. –tan inesperado como rompedor. La chica sintió todo desquebrajándose en su interior. Incapacitada para hablar, se limitó a observarle.- Losnedahl sabía que ibas a estar en Slytherin, por tus cualidades, me dijo que eras poderosa… Y cuando te conocí te vi tan cabezota, tan cerrada a algunas cosas pero abierta a otras… Tan en ti, ignorando lo demás, que… -suspiró, indeciso.- Me daba miedo meterte en esto, que fuese demasiado para ti, que lo vieses de otra forma y… -dejó de hablar al romperse su vínculo. Ysera bajó la mirada hacia sus manos, temblorosas. Volvía a suplicarse no llorar, pero esa vez era más difícil que antes. Mucho más. Darrow se empujó desde sus manos para colocarse hacia delante, más cerca de ella. Llevaba si pierna izquierda hacia el pecho para rodearla y acomodarse. Ysera seguía frente a él, sentada de cara.- Dejarte fuera era una—

-          ¿Piensas que me voy a volver como él? –fue directa. Le interrumpió con dolor tanto interno como expuesto. Darrow no sabía cómo responder pese a tener una respuesta clara, simplemente sabía que su confesión le había alejado de nuevo de ella.- ¿Piensas que soy tan… tan…? -no encontraba adjetivo. Se mordía el labio.- Cómo puedes—

-          Simplemente tenía miedo de que quisieses hacer esto por tu cuenta, defenderte de otra manera, y eso te pusiese a su nivel. –soltó una risa dolorosa que aplacó con su mano. No daba crédito a sus palabras. Poco a poco optó por girarse, por darle la espalda. La falsa calma del ambiente le parecía ahora más complaciente.- Ysera… -suplicaba. Ella no dio respuesta.- No soy el único que lo teme, por eso no queríamos—

-          Qué honor. –irónica y dolida. Eso claramente no arreglaba nada. Imaginaba al propio Losnedahl viéndola como un peligro, a Violetta o cualquiera que tuviese voz y voto en el Eje. A Teren… El mismo que la había dicho días atrás que no veía como tal. Recordaba las voces de San Mungo y ahora le causaban risa.

-          Ysera… -insistía.- No sé cómo explicártelo sin que suene como no debe…

-          Tranquilo, suena claramente como debe. –él agachó el gesto, decepcionado.- La próxima vez no me digáis que me intentáis proteger cuando en realidad lo que hacéis es protegeros de mí, si es posible—

-          Ysera… -decaído, insistía.- No es eso, es simplemente… -buscó palabras que no supieron llegar a su boca. Se mordió el labio.- También existe ese miedo con Teren, que su poder le corrompa y—

-          No. –agotada, se alzó, encarándole desde la altura.- No me mientras, Darrow. Tú no tienes miedo de Teren. Tú no piensas que Teren vaya a acabar como Alexander. Puede que alguien que no le conozca lo piense, pero tú no. Ni Losnedahl, ni Storm, ni nadie. Sin embargo lo piensas de mí. –se puso en pie como pudo para poder hablar más directo.

-          No he dicho que tú vayas a acabar como Alexander, Ysera, eso es—

-          Me has dicho que te doy miedo. –cortó. Sus lágrimas brotaban gesto abajo pero ella las ignoraba. Rabiosa, respirando como podía.- Que te da miedo en lo que me pueda convertir. Que por eso me has dejado fuera. No por protegerme. Por protegerte a ti—

-          ¿Acaso no te lo da a ti? –agotado, alzó levemente la voz. Ella seguía incrédula.- ¿Acaso no te acojona lo mucho que disfrutaste de lo de ayer? –se miraban.- Me da igual lo mucho que te interesen las artes oscuras, Ysera, a mí también me fascinan, pero no tengo ningún interés en hacer uso de ellas de esa forma. Y a ti en cambio no solo te da igual, sino que encima las usas y lo disfrutas. –se mordía el labio, descargando contra él el dolor que le causaba oírle.- Sí, Ysera, me da miedo lo que puedas llegar a hacer. Me acojona. Y la verdad, debería acojonarte a ti también. –de nuevo se observaron en un breve silencio antes de que ella negase y echase a andar. Darrow la paró antes de que se alejase demasiado, tirando de su mano para retenerla.- Solo intento decirte que he cometido un error. –insistía.- Sí, tengo miedo, y tenerte al margen solo ha conseguido empeorarlo todo y provocar esto, si te hubiese explicado todo desde un principio tal vez no habría sido así, pero las cosas se han dado así, y lo siento. –ella le negaba la mirada, pese a seguir cogida de la muñeca por él.- Pero te quiero, me importas muchísimo, a todos nos importas, y no quiero dejar que eso te domine.

Algo en sí misma dejaba paso al análisis. Como si las palabras de Darrow le sirviesen de respuesta a sus dudas desde lo sucedido. Al por qué de si disfrute con algo así.

-          No creo que seas débil, ni una psicópata como lo es él, simplemente sé lo que supone tener mucho poder, sé lo fuerte que es la magia oscura… Joder, sé lo fuerte que es Alexander, Ysera, lo veo en Teren cada día, lo llevo viendo mucho tiempo en él mismo. La he cagado al no querer ayudarte desde un principio, pensando que si te tenía fuera tal vez no dejabas que esto pasase, pero quiero enmendarlo como pueda. -pausó.- Representas mucho, te lo he dicho mil veces... -también recordaba a Damen diciéndoselo.- No eres solo el cambio de mentalidad en Slytherin, eres también  un punto de inflexión, sobre todo de cara a Alexander... Él te detesta, como a Teren, por tu origen, y odia que puedas hacer tanto sin remordimiento no solo por su seguridad, sino porque no quiere que haya nadie mejor que él en nada. -pausó una vez más.- Por eso tú y Teren sois su prioridad... Por eso quiere forzarte a ti también, porque pese a que ser más poderoso que él le hundiría, sabe también que te volvería loca y te pondría en nuestra contra, y sola es más fácil acabar contigo...

Ysera dejó de hacer fuerza en el brazo, intentando desprenderse de su mano. Ahora respetaba su presencia, le dejaba cogerla. Pero seguía sin querer mirarle. Ahora sus lágrimas adquirían mayor importancia, mucho más que la rabia.

-          Nunca he querido que te enfrentes a Alexander por esto mismo, Ysera. No quiero a nadie frente a él, pero tenía miedo de que te comiese la cabeza, que te hiciese ir a más, porque le conozco, joder, mejor que cualquiera de nosotros. Y tú desde hace mucho te has animado a ello y… -suspiró.- Ayer Teren no quiso dejarme acercarme a ti porque nos daba miedo que pudieses reaccionar mal. Que de forma inconsciente me atacases, o a él. –cerró sus ojos, rechazando la idea que él la daba.- Pero eso no significa que… -no sabía decir.- Ysera, siento haberte tenido al margen, Teren lleva tiempo diciéndome que no podía hacerlo más y le ignoré, y me ignoré a mí mismo, y ahora la he cagado, y todo ha empeorado. Y lo siento, de verdad. Pero quiero ayudarte. Te enseñaré lo que quieras, te contaré lo que quieras si con eso garantizo tu seguridad. –la sintió un espasmo ya conocido.- No, no hablo de nuestra seguridad… Sé que puedes controlarlo, y sé que te da miedo, Ysera, no puedes estar tranquila sabiendo que ayer maldijiste a alguien y que encima te gustó.

Poco a poco Darrow se puso frente a ella, queriendo buscarla. El rostro de la chica era un manto de lágrimas, aún se negaba a mirarle.

-          No me meto en tus intenciones por usar esa magia, Teren piensa como tú, él también cree que llegado el momento recurriría a lo que fuese necesario para pararles si con eso se les para, y eso es cosa vuestra, es solo que… -buscaba respuesta en el cielo, negando.- Él nunca lo disfrutaría, Ysera… Después de todo lo que ha pasado este curso, él no disfrutaría de la magia oscura. Solo quiero evitar que tú lo hagas… -Ysera se soltó de su mano ahora, de forma inconsciente, para llevársela a la boca e impedir con ello que nada saliese de allí. Fuese lo que fuese. La aguantaba allí manteniendo el peso en su otro brazo, cruzado bajo su pecho.- Alexander es peligroso con una varita en la mano, pero sus palabras pueden causar el mismo efecto… Por favor no dejes que te haga pensar en algo así.

Recordaba perfectamente el cómo Alexander la había animado a seguir machacándole el día anterior, el cómo el muchacho parecía disfrutar de aquello, enervándola y sacando de ella aún más rabia para descargar. Volvía a acelerarse su pulso, demasiado, volvía a no comprender nada, a sentir ese cierto placer que la recorrió en su momento al doblegarle y que ahora en cambio no quería sentir. Cerró los ojos, con firmeza, expulsándolo de sí. No quería.

-          Ysera… -como reacción y sin saber por qué, la chica llevó sus ojos a los del muchacho. Este seguía con la mano en dirección a ella, esperando la suya de vuelta. Le llevó unos segundos el animarse a bajarla hacia él, cogiéndola apenas otros pocos antes de que él la soltarse al tirar de ella para abrazarla por completo. De primeras no le respondió, pero luego sus brazos buscaron su espalda para atraerle hacia sí y sentirse arropada. Seguía demasiado confusa. Ahora dudaba de todo, hasta de sí misma. Seguía sin arrepentirse de haber acudido en su ayuda, pero ahora quería pensar fríamente todo lo demás antes de sentenciar sus emociones.- No me voy a ir de tu lado ¿vale? –le asintió, apenas un gesto rápido perdida en su pecho. No quería disfrutar de algo como lo sucedido, no necesitaba sentir ese poder. Renegaba de ello, lo buscaba dejar de lado con algo más complaciente. Algo que la sacase de ese pesar en medio de la guerra en donde tantos frentes abiertos había. Y entre los brazos de Darrow parecía un buen lugar en donde beneficiarse de esa calma, en donde buscar esa confianza y serenidad una vez más para encauzar un mal camino tomado. En los brazos de su amigo, hasta el entorno había decidido colaborar despejando un poco la vista al sol. Y ahora, pese a todo, la naturaleza no le parecía tan irónica.


	62. Chapter 62

Se permitieron un mayor tiempo de desconexión antes de regresar al castillo. Cuando Darrow sintió que Ysera no tenía más que derramar por sus ojos, fue cuando él accedió a cogerla de la mano una vez más y llevarla consigo hacia Hogwarts.

El manto oscuro que traía consigo la noche ya decoraba el camino. No sabían la de tiempo que habían pasado fuera, lo suficiente como para que el lunes hubiese quedado prácticamente inutilizado a la espalda. A la entrada al castillo comprobaron que el Gran Comedor ya recibía a sus primeros visitantes de cara a la cena. No habían reparado en el almuerzo, en no tener hambre, ni en sentir su ausencia.

Darrow se desprendió de su amiga con palabras cercanas, cargadas de ternura. Se despedía de ella para ir hacia Gryffindor y cenar allí con los pocos compañeros con los que compartía charla de manera habitual. Ella, lo hizo en soledad. Storm no estaba en la mesa, era demasiado pronto, y el resto de alumnado verde seguía sin parecerle lo suficientemente apto como para acercarse a ellos. Cogió sitio al borde, junto a la salida, por si el deseo la producía huir en estampida. Apenas comió mucho de primeras, mientras buscaba abrir su estómago. Unos cuadrados de pan tostado integral recubiertos con  _foie_  de pato que le llevó su tiempo devorar. Una vez el hambre hizo su aparición, su plato fue recubierto de patatas asadas, espárragos verdes a la plancha, y un poco de ensalada mixta. No dejó ni una migaja de pan en él, sin levantarse de su asiento hasta que la vajilla quedó tan impoluta que parecía poder ser usada de nuevo.

Se alzó en su sitio y buscó a Darrow, sin dar ya con él. El muchacho debía de haberse ido junto a los compañeros con los que había cogido asiento. Tampoco había rastro de Eo, ni de Teren. Nadie allí la daba la bienvenida a su posible encuentro. No le quedó más remedio que regresar a la Sala Común, y esa vez ni ella iba a pedir silencio, ni se lo iban a otorgar.

-          ¡Ey…! –de primeras, Ysera no había divisado a Storm al frente. Como casi siempre hacía, iba mirando hacia el tablón de anuncios temerosa de ver algún papel escrito por el puño y letra de Alexander. Tan desconcertada que su amiga tenía que pararla por los hombros para no chocar. Mostraba asombro al verla, también alivio.- ¿Dónde estabas? –no sabía responder.

-          Despejándome… -de una forma u otra. Fue de primeras suficiente para que Storm la diese un abrazo cálido. Ella se lo devolvió.

-          ¿Estás bien? Estaba preocupada…

-          Sí, sí… -se masajeaba la sien.- Lo siento, no me apetecía ver a nadie…

-          Tranquila… ¿Quieres ir a cenar?

-          Ya he cenado…

-          Oh… -Storm buscaba en la recámara alguna otra opción de mantenerlas juntas.- ¿Quieres venir conmigo? No tardaré… O si lo prefieres cojo algo y vengo—

-          No me apetece ir al salón de nuevo, la verdad… -por mucho que lo ignorase al comer, las miradas allí seguían siendo punzantes. No quería vivirlas de nuevo.

-          Ve al dormitorio pues, cogeré algo de picar y vengo.

-          No, pero… -se sentía mal.- Disfruta de la cena, yo estaré esperando—

-          Ni hablar. No te vayas a escapar de nuevo. –cambiaron posiciones, Storm tirando hacia la puerta ya, aún con la mirada en su amiga.- ¡Va, venga! Ve, no merodees mucho por aquí… -miraba de reojo a la sala. Ysera sintió su estómago queriendo desprenderse de toda la cena. Asintió.- Ahora te veo.

La brevedad que parecía haber prometido Storm se alargó un poco en el tiempo. A Ysera no le molestó, fue ciertamente agradable cerrar la puerta a su espalda y disfrutar de la acogida que le daba el dormitorio. Harry y Cereal no perdieron el tiempo y rodaron hacia ella en busca tanto de dar cariño como de recibirlo. El más pequeño trepó por su pierna hacia su espalda y hombro, Cereal, en cambio, dio un brinco y fue a parar a sus brazos.

El recibimiento sacó en ella una leve sonrisa que la acompañó hasta dejarse caer en el lateral de su cama. Justo frente a la ventana más cercana. Quería desconectar tanto de lo ocurrido con Darrow, al menos hasta que Storm llegase y rescatase la memoria, que comenzó a divagar sobre la tercera y abandonada cama del dormitorio. Storm y ella habían compartido cuarto con la ausencia de una tercera persona. Y eso le parecía digno de agradecer, pues nada habría sido igual en caso de contar con un miembro más en el dormitorio. Compartió su pensar con su amiga en cuanto esta regresó, cargada de platos llenos de comida.

-          ¿Te imaginas que hubiésemos tenido una compañera de cuarto? –Storm no respondía no por no querer, sino por ir cargada hasta los dientes. Portaba con un mordisco una leve bandeja de pan. Ysera fue apresurada a ayudarla.- ¿Por qué no usas la levitación?

-          Porque cuando he caído en ello –ya liberada su boca.- estaba a medio camino. –depositó todo en la cama.- ¿Qué decías de una compañera?

-          La cama. –miraba a la abandonada.- Imagina que hubiese habido otra persona en el cuarto…

-          No me gusta compartir cuarto con tanta gente, tú ya eres suficiente. –se dejaba caer sobre la cama con cuidado de no desparramar la comida. Cruzó sus piernas y empezó a comer. Ysera se sentó frente a ella con media sonrisa aún a causa de su comentario. Storm también había cogido unos pocos canapés de  _foie_ , lo que provocó que Ysera recuperase de alguna forma el hambre.- En fin… -tras zamparse varios de ellos y relamerse los dedos, optó por comenzar.- ¿Cómo ha ido el despejarse? –Ysera cogió aire.

-          No muy bien…

-          Dime al menos que te ha servido para arrepentirte de lo de ayer. –su amiga, que había bajado el rostro hacia la comida, decaída, ahora alzaba la mirada hacia ella. Sabía que era una forma bruta de empezar. No le importaba.

-          Te refieres al salvarte la vida o… -quiso Ysera al menos buscar cierto agradecimiento antes de recibir de nuevo más golpes. Storm puso los ojos en blanco, negando.

-          Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

-          Sí, pero no es lo único que hice.

-          ¿Lo hiciste todo para buscar la aprobación general? Porque si es por eso, sí, mira, gracias por salvarnos la vida, no sé—

-          No, lo hice para intentar ayudar, Storm. –molesta.- Ya sé los errores que he cometido, no soy la única, os recuerdo que os fuisteis hasta Rusia confiando en que la visión de Teren fuese cierta. Como si Alexander fuese idiota y le dejase ver algo así.

-          Supuestamente lo vio mientras dormía—

-          Me da igual. Fue un error, que puso en peligro a todos. ¿Hay que culpar a Teren? No, hacía lo que creía correcto, lo fuese o no.

-          ¿Te estás comparando con Teren? –ahora la que ponía los ojos en blanco era Ysera.

-          Por qué me iba a comparar con Teren.

-          Da la impresión—

-          No me estoy comparando con Teren. Nunca lo haría. –como le había explicado a Damen.- Pero da la casualidad de que hacemos o pensamos cosas parecidas y solo uno de los dos se lleva el juicio.

-          Ysera, te quiero, pero tal vez si no eres juzgada de la misma manera que Teren, es porque Teren es… -no sabía cómo decirlo. Bajó la mirada tras llevar demasiados segundos en busca de la palabra. Ysera, ya sin inmutarse a esas alturas, ayudaba.

-          ¿Mejor que yo? ¿Más importante que yo? ¿Más capacitado que yo y por ello se merece más perdón que yo? –Storm no alzó la mirada.

-          No quería decir eso… -pero tampoco encontraba otra cosa que aportar que no fuese lo que Ysera había dado.

-          ¿También te doy miedo a ti? –ahora la que daba brusquedad a la conversación era Ysera, acaparando la atención tanto de Storm como de sus dos mascotas, que habían acudido a comer algo y paraban en seco al escucharla.

-          ¿Cómo? –la pilló desprevenida. Ysera ahora reculaba, bajando la mirada hacia sus manos nerviosas. No quería caer en el dolor del recuerdo tan pronto, sin quedarle opción a ello.

-          Darrow dice que le doy miedo. –de primeras, su amiga poco pudo decir o hacer. Escuchaba.- Que si me ha mantenido al margen no era solo por protegerme, sino por miedo a que acabase corrompida por la magia oscura, o algo. Y lo usase en contra de todos, para defenderme sola. –Storm seguía estática.- No quería que me enfrentase a Alexander para que Alexander no me comiese la cabeza. –su amiga, que había hasta parado de comer, bajaba la mirada intentando darle sentido a todo. Ninguna tenía el valor de conectar con la mirada.- Me preguntaba si tú también, si el resto también me ve tan… no sé. No sé si decir peligrosa, o decir débil, tanto como para que sin conocerme de nada ya se temiese que pudiese caer en algo así. –el tono dolido de su voz fue lo que llevó a Storm a finalmente alzar la mirada. Encontró a su amiga tan destruida en su interior que le era incapaz no verlo en su fachada. Gateando con torpeza entre platos y bandejas, la recién llegada fue a sentarse junto a su amiga, mostrándole una cercanía que parecía necesitar.

-          A mí no me das miedo… -confesó. A Ysera no le parecía suficiente, de inicio.- Eres un poco inquieta, digamos… –fingió una risa leve.- Y mentiría si dijese que no temo por lo que puedas hacer, pero no te temo a ti. –Aún jugando con sus manos, Ysera no la miraba.- Por lo general no te tengo miedo, pero es cierto que ayer… -buscaba las palabras.- Lo que hiciste frente a Alexander fue muy inconsciente. –Quería juzgarla, intentar hacerla entrar en razón ante lo ocurrido. Pero imaginaba que Darrow ya había hecho de las suyas, sobre todo si su amiga se encontraba en el estado en el que estaba. Optó por encauzar la conversación por otro camino.- Puede que ayer todos nos asustásemos, pero no dudé ni un momento en que te fueses a volver una purista o no. O una rebelde solitaria. No sé. –volvió a acudir a la leve risa. Ysera seguía sin acompañarla. Cogió su mano.- Darrow carga con mucho… Él ya sabía quién eras antes de conocerte. Al menos sabía tu nombre, tus cualidades… Lo que Losnedahl le hubiese dicho. Y sabe mejor que nadie lo que Alexander trama siempre. Comete errores, soy la primera que se los echa en cara. –había cambiado el tono de su voz a uno más acusativo, como si Darrow pudiese oírla rechistar.- De hecho, ayer se pasó contigo. No digo que no pudiese estar nervioso o asustado, sobre todo si Eo también se presentó allí, pero no fueron las formas. –guardó silencio un instante.- Tú tampoco fuiste muy justa con él…

-          Yo no pensaba ni ser justa ni injusta con él, Storm… Simplemente me tocó defenderme de todo lo que me echaba en cara…-suspiró.- Para que ahora me diga que le doy miedo.

-          Va, venga… -la meneaba un poco, queriéndole devolver cierta vitalidad.- No le machaques tanto, ya te he dicho que lleva demasiado a la espalda, es normal—

-          Prefería cuando no estabais juntos y no le defendías tanto. –provocó. Storm enmudeció en inicio. Luego, balbuceando, quiso defenderse.

-          No estamos juntos. –cierta pregunta se escapaba entre sus palabras. Confusa. Ysera, que se retiraba del exterior de sus ojos algunas lágrimas que acechaban, la miraba fingiendo creerla. Asentía.

-          Bueno, pues te prefería cuando no teníais algo igual a una relación sin ser una relación. –Storm frunció el ceño, nerviosa.

-          ¿Por qué dices eso? Ni que… No sé. No hacemos nada—

-          ¿El otro día en la biblioteca? –recordaba.- Y, bueno, todo en general.

-          O sea, me lío con él y ya es mi pareja. –buscaba comprender.- Entonces tú con Damen estás a punto de boda ¿no? Porque si no cuento mal, y si no me ocultas nada, ha pasado dos veces. –ignoró y buscó no contar las veces que sus labios habían tocado los de Darrow. Quiso echarlo de su cabeza para seguir la provocación hacia Ysera. Pero los cuatro besos acudieron a su mente con tanta velocidad que se sintió abrumada. Al menos Ysera parecía no conocer la mitad de ellos. Y al menos Ysera parecía estar ya ignorando en su soledad cualquier tema cómico relacionado con ambos estados sentimentales.

-          Damen está bastante enfadado conmigo… -no debía, pero Storm se sorprendió. No por la información en sí sino por lo que ella aportaba detrás.

-          ¿Damen? –cuestionaba.- ¿Has visto a Damen? –era consciente de que el chico no estaba en Hogwarts. Ysera asentía.

-          Ayer… -aún más extraño.

-          ¿Cuándo?

-          Cuando volví al castillo… Me estaba esperando, venía de hablar con Alexander…

-          Si que gestiona bien su tiempo, sí… -le impresionaba la velocidad con la que Damen se movía a veces. No solo sobre la escoba. Dejó eso de lado para centrarse de nuevo en lo que su amiga le contaba. Damen no estaba nada contento, imaginaba que el estado del menor de los Dantsov iba más allá que un simple enfado.- ¿Qué te dijo?

-          Prefiero no recordarlo todo… -le suplicaba a su recuerdo no aparecer por allí. Storm no lo llamó tampoco, por su bien.- Alexander… -pero había cosas que no podía dejar de lado, lo que no había querido hablar con Darrow aún, lo que necesitaba en cambio comentar cuanto antes.- Damen dice que Alexander le ha pedido que me mate. –en parte, a Storm no le sorprendió del todo. Si algo imaginaban todos, era que el papel de Damen se venía resumido a eso. Sin embargo sintió la misma presión en el pecho que su amiga cuando continuó.- Dice que ya no sabe qué excusa darle, y que ahora Alexander le forzará a hacerlo aún más después de… -tragó saliva.- Después de no haberlo hecho tras el ultimátum que le dio antes de las vacaciones.

Si bien todos eran conscientes de que las obligaciones de Damen para con los puristas residían en Ysera, el escuchar a Ysera decir que el chico ya iba con retraso causó en Storm un temblor incontrolable en sus manos. Fue como si hasta ese momento, la posible ejecución de su amiga hubiese estado en un segundo plano respecto a todo. Al fin y al cabo, tantos problemas a su alrededor le habían hecho no solo a ella, también a la propia Ysera, dejar su supervivencia de lado para encarar lo demás. Ahora el aviso de Damen era claro: Alexander no quería esperar más. Lo vivido hasta ahora por Ysera desde el parón vacacional lo podían contar como un regalo navideño de los Dantsov causado por la incapacidad, agradecida por las presentes con obviedad, de Damen por acabar con su vida.

El silencio de Ysera benefició a que Storm recapacitase. Recordaba la conversación escuchada tiempo atrás. Cómo Damen encaraba a su hermano, como si los papeles se tornasen, para reprocharle las prisas y las formas al menor. Desde entonces había sabido con certeza, probado por sus ojos y oídos, que el papel de Damen en los puristas se rebajaba a acabar con Ysera. Y sin embargo…

No lo había hecho. El año acababa, en apenas unos días, y no solo no lo había hecho, sino que seguía negándose, poniéndose a sí mismo en peligro frente a Alexander y Cassius por no cumplir las órdenes. Por qué si tan claro le veía como enemigo el chico seguía sin decantarse. Por qué si tanta fortaleza mostraba a veces frente a su hermano, sin aparentar ni dejar ver debilidades, sin tan clara parecía su posición, seguía negándose a aceptarla.

Storm no quería verle vulnerable. No quería verle, dicho de otra forma, humano. Veía a Alexander como un diablo en la tierra, venido desde sus infiernos con la clara intención de acabar con todo, siguiendo los pasos de su padre y, sin duda, siendo seguidos los suyos. Se negaba a darle ese voto a Damen. A darle la posibilidad de haberse de verdad encandilado por su amiga. Antes de darle el favor de aceptar su posible bondad, prefería encontrar en sus actos algo oculto. Algo que llevase a Damen a seguir esperando su momento de gloria.

Pensamiento que sin duda Ysera no compartía con ella, por lo cual no iba a sacarlo a relucir frente a su amiga. Por no sacar, no mostró nada más que un gesto cariñoso y un ánimo a ir a dormir. Prefería divagar en soledad, analizar hasta quedarse dormida las posibilidades. Se despertó tan abrumada por una pesadilla que no tardó en acusar al propio Damen del dolor nocturno.

Ysera yacía ya despierta acariciando a sus mascotas, y a una Ivy que parecía haber querido venir a saludar. O más bien a traer noticias desde casa. Tras saludarse, ambas con cansancio tras una noche en la que ni una ni la otra habían descansado mucho, Storm fue hacia su lechuza para coger el sobre que le entregaba. La letra de su madre se mostraba ciertamente torcida, algo que solo hacía cuando escribía apresurada, ya fuese por falta de tiempo o por urgencia por recibir respuesta. No quiso demorarse ni hacerla esperar. Contestó a su pregunta principal, el cómo estaba, y como siempre hacía, ocultaba gran parte de la verdad.

Para qué preocuparla, ya bastante tenían encima allí como para que su madre tuviese que compartir preocupaciones entre el Eje y ella. Ivy picoteó cariñosa a Storm antes de ir hacia Ysera y hacer lo mismo. El ave había cogido al fin cariño a su compañera, a cambio eso si de gratos manjares que Ysera siempre le ofrecía. Algún anarcardo que obligaba a Harry y Cereal a compartir. Agradecida, Ivy siempre picoteaba por su mano con cariño. Al menos hacia Ysera. Ni Harry ni Cereal aceptaron el amor que Ivy parecía querer mostrar hacia su generosidad al repetir el gesto con ellos también. Doloridos, se escondían tras la almohada. Sin importarle lo más mínimo, Ivy emprendía el vuelo hacia la ventana y se esfumaba por el aire.

-          ¿Quieres desayunar? –prefería ir con cautela con Ysera. Preguntando antes de dar por hecho las cosas. La chica se encogió de hombros.

-          Creo que iré a ducharme o algo… -denegaba. A Storm no le molestó.- Necesito agua caliente, estoy destemplada…

-          Yo iré al comedor. ¿Te veo luego? –su amiga asintió, y con eso se despidieron cada una hacia un lado. Ysera, cogiendo sus ropas y saliendo hacia los baños. Storm, vistiéndose en el dormitorio y partiendo hacia el desayuno al que suplicaba ser sabroso.

Había querido traer con ella los platos de la cena, pero puesto que no se había acabado la comida, el quitarle el posible banquete a Harry y Cereal no era opción. De hecho, con su marcha, provocaba que ambas bolas peludas rodasen hacia los platos en el suelo para arramplar con cualquier resto de alimento.

Con cautela, cruzó la Sala Común analizando las pocas caras que allí se dejaban ver. Nadie que le causase gran incomodidad. Apenas unos críos de primero y segundo que parecían haber regresado de sus vacaciones antes de tiempo. Nadie a quien tuviese cruzado en su lista, nadie que fuese a entorpecer su camino hacia el salón.

Cruzó la puerta del Gran Comedor para recibir su abarrotamiento. Al menos comparado a lo que parecía acostumbrar el castillo esos días. Las amplias mesas de las casas empezaban a llenarse cada vez de más gente. Aún había días de vacaciones, pero no todo el mundo parecía querer permanecer ajeno a Hogwarts. O a lo que este ofrecía. Se dejó caer en su mensa, lo más alejada que los huecos le permitían, y allí desayunando escuchó a dos chicas de segundo juvenil comentar lo ansiosas que estaban por el festejo que Hogwarts había preparado para año nuevo. De primeras, Storm puso los ojos en blanco. En apenas unos segundos, las dudas de las chicas se transmitieron hacia su propio ser.

Ignoraba la fiesta. Y mucho más después de lo ocurrido el domingo. Pero la voz de las chicas y la de la propia Ysera se repetían en su mente. No solo su amiga, también las dos estudiantes parecían ilusionadas por el evento de cara a dejar atrás algún tipo de mal momento personal. Ignoraba de qué trataba, ni le importaba lo más mínimo, pero sin saber por qué la idea de disfrutar de aquella fiesta de cara a intentar mostrar unidad y dejar al lado los dramas no le parecía ya tan estúpida. Y eso le hacía recordar a Darrow.

Y Darrow se dejaba recordar a sí mismo entrando por la puerta acompañado de Klapp y una chica de Gryffindor. Los tres, inmersos en una conversación que parecía interesantísima, se dirigían a su mesa para sentarse y desayunar. De espaldas a ella, Darrow no divisaba a Storm ni reparaba en su posible presencia ni en la de nadie. Conversaba plácidamente con sus acompañantes hasta que el desayuno en su plato hubo desaparecido por su gula. Y como si estuviese esperando ese momento, el del ver el último trozo de pan desaparecer sobre la mesa, Storm acudía a él.

-          ¿Podemos hablar? –le reclamaba. Los tres guardaban silencio por la interrupción, y Darrow acompañaba la sorpresa de verla allí con la preocupación.

-          Sí, sí, claro… -se alzaba, disculpándose con Klapp y la chica con una simple mirada. A ninguno le molestó, así que el muchacho marchó tras Storm con la incertidumbre en alarma.- ¿Qué pasa?

-          ¿Eh? –era inconsciente de cara a lo que había provocado. Lo descubrió al verle la cara ya en los pasillos del vestíbulo.- Ah, no, nada… -se masajeaba el ceño, organizándose por dentro.- Quería ver cómo estabas. Tras lo del domingo. Ayer no te vi… -poca gente había visto el lunes. Salvo a Eo, nadie más que le importase se había cruzado en su camino hasta dar con Ysera en Slytherin. Darrow se encogía de hombros.

-          Bueno, mejor, creo.

-          ¿Has hablado con Eo? –suspiró él. Negó.

-          Aún no…

-          No creo que debas alargarlo mucho…

-          Lo sé. Pero ayer no era el momento. Y hoy tampoco estoy muy seguro. No quiero que me dé sermones sobre el derecho o no que tiene de entrenarse, ya tuve bastante con Damen. –Storm alzaba una ceja. La sorpresa, de nuevo causada por la aparición de ese nombre, se marcaba en su rostro.

-          ¿Damen? ¿Has hablado con Damen? –desganado, Darrow asentía.- ¿Cuándo?

-          El domingo.

-          ¿Este chico no para o qué? –alarmada, preguntaba ya en voz alta. Darrow fruncía el ceño.- Ysera me ha dicho que habló con ella. –a lo que el muchacho asentía.- Y tú ahora que contigo. ¿A cuento de qué?

-          Quería saber por qué Ysera fue a la defensa. O lo que fuese.

-          ¿Pensaba que tú la habías dicho de ir?

-          Más bien quería confirmar que yo no tenía que ver, venía de hablar con ella. – el chico pensaba, demasiado. Storm se molestaba aún más respecto a Damen.

-          ¿Te contó él lo que le dijo a Ysera? –recordaba las palabras de su amiga como si se las hubiese dicho escasos minutos atrás. Que asintiese Darrow amenizaba la conversación, al menos a ella no le tocaba dar explicaciones.- ¿Y qué piensas?

-          Que no es nada que no supiésemos, y que menos mal que Damen ignora a su hermano todo lo que puede. –obviamente, Darrow no iba a compartir ideal con ella. Decepcionada, asumía una realidad que en parte esperaba. Hasta Darrow notaba en ella lo poco complaciente que le había resultado su contestación.- Qué pasa…

-          ¿No te parece extraño? –un comienzo que ya provocaba en él el buscar oxígeno.- No pongas esa cara. –no era consciente de haber cambiado el gesto.

-          ¿Qué cara?

-          La que pones siempre que crees que me equivoco.

-          ¿Me he equivocado alguna vez? Respecto a equivocarte tú. –confundida, tardó dos segundos en reprocharle.

-          Respecto a Damen aún no me has demostrado nada.

-          ¿De verdad piensas que quiere matarla?

-          Créeme, he intentado pensar que no, pero no encuentro motivos para otra cosa.

-          ¿Que la quiere y que aún no la ha matado desafiando así a Alexander no es motivo?

-          Tú lo ves así, yo no. –con cierta desesperación ya habitual respecto a ese tema, Darrow se masajeaba los párpados con media sonrisa.

-          A ver, cómo lo ves tú…

-          ¿Puedes hacer el favor de no reírte de mí cuando hablo contigo? –con ofensa, le devolvió la seriedad. Darrow pegó sus labios, dejando atrás la risa que le había causado.- No sé por qué me molesto en hablar contigo, siempre acabamos igual.

-          No, Storm, el problema es que siempre insistes en demonizar a Damen, y yo ya no sé cómo decirte que Damen no es el problema.

-          Es él el que ha de matar a Ysera. A quien tú intentas defender y proteger tanto. Por qué no es él el problema.

-          Porque a día de hoy lo único que ha intentado hacer con ella es protegerla. Como yo. Cuando intente matarla, entonces le tomaré como otro purista más.

-          ¿Cuando intente matarla? ¿Intentarlo? ¿Cuentas con que quede en un simple intento y no lo consiga? Eres tú el que ve a Damen como alguien cercano al nivel de su hermano y Teren, como—

-          Storm…-de nuevo se masajeaba los ojos, ahora sin reír.- Prefiero no hablar de Damen. –ella cogió aire, molesta. Aceptando al fin y al cabo.

-          Perfecto. Hablemos de Ysera. Qué va a pasar ahora. –suspiraba él.

-          No lo sé. Teren ha ido al Ministerio a ver—

-          ¿Qué? –sorprendida, otra vez.- ¿Ahora? –asentía él en respuesta.- ¿Y qué haces tú aquí?

-          Me ha insistido en que me quede, no vaya a ser que me meta en líos. Lo que es curioso, porque siempre que vamos es él el que termina descontrolado, pero en fin. –ojos en blanco para dejar a Teren atrás.- Damen dijo que no cree que le pase nada a Ysera, por la maldición, de cara al Ministerio, al menos. Porque la hizo con la varita de Alexander, en casa de Alexander, y sin Cassius saber nada, así que es un poco… complicado, el salirse de rositas para ellos. Así que supongo que algún castigo y ya.

-          ¿Como el tuyo?

-          No, imagino que algo menor

-          Desde cuándo una maldición imperdonable merece menor castigo que el aparecerse en el Ministerio. –no entendía. Darrow rio.

-          Desde que los Danstov están de por medio y no les interesa que Macar haga muchas preguntas. Tranquila, por lo general la ley implica mayor castigo para una maldición que para aparecerse.

-          La ley, esa que se saltan siempre porque los que las conjuran son los que las ponen. –asintió él.

-          Eso mismo.

-          En fin… ¿Con Ysera todo bien? Me sorprende que ya hayas hablado con ella… -sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que no quería forzar de forma prematura una conversación con su hermana. Él asintió, de nuevo.

-          Está la cosa un poco tensa, pero creo que hemos aclarado muchas cosas.

-          Como que te da miedo que se vuelva una bruja oscura. –mirándola sin decir nada, la juzgaba por ir de pleno a la herida abierta. Asintió, pausado.- No sabía eso… -Storm optó por recobrar la cautela.- Nunca me has dicho que—

-          No tenía por qué decírtelo. Ni a nadie.

-          ¿Teren lo sabe?

-          Teren lo sabe porque es el otro tomando decisiones en el Eje. Y, pues, Ysera es una gran decisión a tomar.

-          No pedía justificación, solo preguntaba… -de verdad Storm no le echaba en cara que otros lo pudiesen saber. Darrow se lo tomó como una queja, y buscó defenderse. Ahora, aceptaba.- ¿De verdad piensas que puede…? –ella no se lo había planteado. No veía a Ysera como algo más allá de una joven rebelde que podría meterse en un gran lío. Pero nada que la acercase a querer rodearse de magia tenebrosa. Que Darrow no supiese como responder, le hacía preocuparse

-          Supongo que día a día asumo que no. Por cómo es, no creo que pudiese convertirse en algo oscuro. Pero cuando la conocí sentí ese miedo, y he preferido dejarla de lado para evitar que este se diese. Cagándola estrepitosamente, por otro lado, porque claramente no ha dado resultado… -ella sonrió apenada.- Digamos que ahora lo que me da miedo es que Ysera se sienta de lado por los que intentan ayudarla y Alexander se aproveche de ello. Que la coma la cabeza. –Storm asentía, con la mirada ciertamente perdida.- Obviamente Ysera no se va a ir a su lado, no es eso, pero si la seguimos dejando aparcada me da miedo que quiera actuar por su cuenta y acuda a magia oscura. –asintió ella.- Vaya, digo yo que no es un temor muy extraño, la verdad. Viendo cómo se las gasta…-Storm rio.

-          Tiene sentido, sí. –dudoso, él alzó una ceja.

-          Tiene sentido pero no estás de acuerdo. –La chica rio.

-          No pienso como tú, pero no es un tema que sea blanco o negro. No estamos hablando de Damen. –fue oír el nombre y él resopló, dándose la vuelta. La chica le cogió del brazo, riendo.- Perdona, perdona… Lo que quiero decir es que entiendo por qué lo ves así, solo digo que no lo comparto, tal vez porque conozco otras facetas de Ysera. Tú con tu manía de alejarte de ella y alejarla a ella del Eje te has perdido muchas cosas…

-          Hablas de Ysera como si fuese nuestra hija y yo me hubiese divorciado, perdiéndome su juventud, o algo. –ella rio.

-          Algo así.

-          ¿En serio? ¿No hemos aclarado lo que somos y ya nos hemos divorciado? Un poco brusco ¿no? –de brazos cruzados, Storm buscaba no reír.

-          Al menos hemos tenido una hija en común, si lo piensas. –él alzaba una ceja, marcada.

-          Tener hijos implica hacer cosas que aún no han pasado, Storm, no provoques. –se le escapó a ella una risa nerviosa que quiso ocultar con asombro. Al igual que el temblor en sus piernas.

-          ¿Dónde ha quedado la adopción? –él la analizó exhaustivamente, de arriba abajo, sin decir palabra. Con las manos en los bolsillos y media sonrisa que acompañaba a lo que podía ser una leve carcajada. Se dio la vuelta, para echar a andar.

-           Nos vemos. –una despedida silenciosa que dejaba a Storm con sensaciones que no esperaba sentir esa mañana. Había salido del Gran Comedor planteándose la posibilidad de disfrutar de una fiesta de año nuevo, siendo eso ya un logro dentro del dramatismo general de la sociedad. Y aun así, Darrow conseguía despertar sus instintos fuese cual fuese el contexto en el que los plasmaba. Se había olvidado de Ysera, de que Damen quisiese o no matarla. Ahora tragaba saliva y se ponía rumbo a la salida trasera del castillo. Necesitaba volar un poco, distraerse.

Al igual que él, al que en cambio la conversación se le esfumaba de la mente con apenas pisar el exterior. Agradecía la conversación con Storm, sobre todo el tramo final y la posibilidad para ambos de destensar todo. Demasiados problemas a su alrededor. Demasiada tragedia en la que pensar como para no permitirse un segundo de relajación.

Hacía bastante frío, como cada día esas dos últimas semanas. Los jardines de Hogwarts yacían o bien secos por el frío, o bien escarchados por la lluvia latente. Le apetecía esconderse, recogerse de las posibles miradas. Sabía que Klapp quería verse con él, entrenar un poco ahora que tenían tiempo, pero prefería dejarlo para otro momento. Esperar al menos a que Teren regresarse con buenas o malas noticias.

Esperaba de verdad que Macar hiciese, por una vez, el papel que los Dantsov le querían dar. Que ignorase lo ocurrido en mayor medida y dejase a Ysera sana y salvo de posibles consecuencias. Se arrepentía de haber concedido a su amigo el viaje solitario. Temía que Teren perdiese los estribos ante un Macar que le tenía poco aprecio. Esperaba al menos que Violetta hubiese podido acudir al encuentro, que su amigo no estuviese en soledad ante el Ministerio y su legislación. Confiaba, eso sí, en el conocimiento de Teren en la misma, el cómo su memoria guardaba a rajatabla cada ley y normativa vigente y ya anticuada. En eso, sin duda, Teren se bastaba y sobraba solo.

Se adentró en el bosque y caminó entre los árboles. Las ventiscas allí no llegaban, el frío era más seco, rotundo, calando hasta los huesos, pero al menos no había un viento incómodo intentando expulsarle de allí.

Siguió un camino que habituaba, aunque no para lo mismo que ese día, y llegó al mismo destino que de costumbre. Ajenos al frío, los Thestrals de Hogwarts caminaban en su explanada a sus anchas, ignorándole a él y a cualquier tempestad que se avecinase. Se sentó en una roca, disfrutando de su macabra pero hermosa presencia. Una calma extraña que en cambio muchas veces le ayudaba.

Al sentir que las bestias se acostumbraban a su presencia, acto del que siempre se aseguraba, sacaba de su bolsillo un pequeño envoltorio de papel en el que guardaba lonchas de pavo. La presencia de las mismas les alarmó, dirigiendo sus rostros y olfato a él. Darrow no tardó en lanzarles algunas, entreteniéndoles. Le sacaba una sonrisa, el verles así, se olvidaba de su entorno. Tanto que se evadía demasiado de todo. Y de todos.

-          ¿Qué haces aquí? –se giró brusco, por la sorpresa. Aunque el verla allí no le molestaba. Ysera permanecía parada junto a un árbol.

-          ¿Y tú? –respondía con la misma cuestión.

-          Yo… -no sabía. Se acercó a él.- No esperaba encontrarte aquí, la verdad. –confesaba.- No a ti… -Darrow entendió.

-          Damen no está en Hogwarts.

-          Lo sé. –se dejaba caer a su lado.- Digamos que tenía esperanza en que sí. –él sonrió, apenado.

-          Siento no cumplir tus expectativas. –ella negó, riendo tímida.

-          ¿Cómo sabías que me refería a él? ¿Tan pesada soy? –negó Darrow.

-          Sé que viene aquí. Fue atar cabos.

-          ¿Cómo sabes que viene aquí?

-          Me dedico a seguirles los pasos a los Dantsov ¿recuerdas? –la chica asintió. Darrow aprovechó para lanzar alguna loncha más.- Tampoco es él el único que viene. Ni yo. Mucha gente viene aquí a desconectar. –Ysera aceptaba su mensaje asintiendo de nuevo, mientras Darrow continuaba su lanzamiento. Fue a hablar, a decirle lo extraño que le resultaba que aquel sitio transmitiese paz, cuando se dio cuenta de lo obvio. Perpleja, y pausadamente, giró el rostro a él, dejando a un lado el vacío del bosque frente a ella.

-          Puedes… Puedes verlos. –él tornó a ella también, con el ceño fruncido.

-          ¿Qué?

-          Los Thestrals… -de primeras, él no comprendió. En apenas segundos, Darrow también cayó a cuenta.

-          Sí. –obviamente, Ysera no podía.

-          ¿Cómo…? –no se atrevía a preguntar.- ¿Es por… los Stringer? –él negó.

-          La madre de Raúl, el compañero de Teren. –fue oírlo y recapitular. Recordaba a Darrow contándole el cómo por error el chico había rechazado un hechizo de Alexander en Madrid, acabando así con la vida de una mujer. Se le cerró el estómago, y la presión en el rostro era demasiado fuerte. Se mordió el labio, aguantando la calma dentro.- Los padres de Teren ya estaban… bueno. Llegamos tarde. –recordó también.- Espero que nunca puedas verlos. Son curiosos, pero… ojalá no los veas nunca. –ella asintió, agradecida por las palabras. Luego, abrazó su brazo y se recogió con él.- ¿Ya no me odias tanto? –ella sonrió lateralmente, tímida.

-          No…

-          Gracias. –rio ella.- A ver si consigo que acabe el día y no cambies de parecer.

-          Eso dependerá de cómo te comportes… -ahora el que rio fue Darrow.

-          Intentaré ser un niño bueno. –asintió Ysera.- Teren está en el Ministerio ¿sabes? Intentando limpiar tu historial de travesuras. –la chica se separó del cuerpo de su amigo asombrada.

-          ¿En serio? –preocupada.- Pensé que… Tendría que ir yo, no sé.

-          Por eso ha ido, para evitar que vayas. No cantemos victoria, seguramente no logremos gran cosa. Pero mientras no te sancionen nos conformamos. –Darrow sintió la presión en Ysera, el cómo se torcían las cosas de nuevo. Cogió su mano y la apretó.- Si has de ir, iré contigo, te lo prometo. –asintió ella, agradeciendo.- Y esta vez de buenas, no como a tu graduación. –sacó en ella media sonrisa.- Sigo pensando cada palabra que te dije ayer, Ysera… -le observaba.- Las buenas y las que tal vez no te parecieron tan buenas. –agachó la mirada la chica.- No quiero que todo esto pueda contigo, ni Alexander, así que quiero ayudarte. No solo con ir al Ministerio cuando ya ha sido demasiado tarde. –volvía a observarle.- Si quieres que te entrene, o te ayude a defenderte, o lo que sea, lo haré. Y Teren también. O Storm, quien quieras. No pienso vetarte más. –Ysera mostró media sonrisa de agradecimiento.- Aunque no te mentiré, prefiero que no formes parte de nada activo del Eje. –ella rio.

-          Sabes que eso no va a pasar. –él hizo una mueca molesta.

-          Tenía esperanza.

-          No voy a dejar que os sacrifiquéis por mí y los demás sin yo mover un dedo. Ve acostumbrándote. –él suspiró, armándose de paciencia de manera cómica. Ella reía.

-          Lo intentaré…

-          Deberías agradecerlo. Al fin y al cabo no se me dio mal salvarte la vida. –achinó la mirada y la juzgó aún en humor.

-          ¿En serio? ¿Ahora vas a ir de diva? Te prefería cuando—

-          A callar. –se apoyó de vuevo en él.- Va, háblame de ellos, dime como son…

-          ¿Por qué no se lo pides a tu enamorado?

-          Porque mi enamorado no quiere ni verme.

-          Mira, si tonto no es el ch…¡au! –le dio una patada para mandarle callada.

-          Háblame de los Thestrals.

-          ¿Qué quieres que te cuente? ¿No tienes un libro de criaturas mágicas?

-          Sí, pero ahí no se muestran sensaciones. –él dudó.- Cuéntame por qué vienes aquí a relajarte. –seguía apoyada en él, descansando en su hombro. A Darrow se le escapó media sonrisa tierna. No sabía cómo poner en palabras lo que aquellas bestias le podían o no transmitir, pero si eso iba a ayudar a Ysera a beneficiarse de su paz, lo iba a intentar hasta que quedase contentada.


	63. Chapter 63

Esa vez, el regreso al castillo se dio de forma más temprana que el día anterior. Ya no por incomodidad, frío, o intenciones conseguidas, más bien porque Teren requería la presencia de Darrow en Hogwarts tras su regreso y lo último que le apetecía era perderse por el bosque hasta dar con él.

Con claro nerviosismo, Ysera siguió los pasos de su amigo hasta el interior de la escuela. Teren esperaba junto al tablón de anuncios, pasivo, sin mucho esmero en mostrar emociones. Eso en parte tranquilizaba tanto a una como a otro, al menos de primeras. Si Teren no había traído consigo la rabia del Ministerio, tal vez significaba que nada malo iba a pasar. Pero el rostro del de Ravenclaw mudó a algo más parecido a la desesperación cuando fue consciente de que ambos estaban allí.

-          ¿Y bien? –Darrow fue al grano. Teren negó, ojeando el ambiente.

-          A otro lado. –y los dos recién llegados siguieron sus pasos hasta que Teren encontró algún lugar lo suficientemente digno como para esconderse en él. A sorpresa de Ysera, había optado por el aula del tercer piso destinada a Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Vacía, les daba la bienvenida. Teren se sentaba sobre el tablero de una mesa, Darrow se apoyaba en el de en frente. La chica, en cambio, tomaba asiento junto a la mesa del de Gryffindor a causa de posibles malas noticias.

-          ¿Y bien? –repetía Darrow, tedioso. Teren cogía aire, de brazos cruzados.

-          Va a tener que ir al Ministerio. –hablaba de Ysera, como si no estuviese allí.- Macar está muy cabreado, bueno, cabreado, lo que pueda darse de rabia en una marioneta. –protestaba.- Cassius está ya allí, ha cancelado el resto de sus vacaciones. –no sonaba a buenas noticias para ninguno.

-          ¿Le has visto? –la preocupación de Darrow ahora abarcaba más factores. Teren asentía.

-          Es una de las causas por las que Macar no está muy contento. Porque por primera vez parece ser que tanto él como nosotros parecemos pensar lo mismo. –entrecomillaba en el aire.- Y Macar pues no se fía.

-          A qué te refieres con lo mismo… -Ysera indagaba.

-          Ambos lados queremos que el Ministerio no intervenga en esto. Ellos por motivos obvios, nosotros, bueno. –se encogió de hombros, mirándola.- También. –la chica bajó la mirada, avergonzada.

-          Entonces, si ha de ir… -Darrow hablaba también de la chica.- Es porque Macar—

-          Macar no se fía. –insistía, acompañándolo de un suspiro.- Y quiere una vista.

-          ¿Cómo? –alterado, Darrow mostraba la desaprobación con rostro alarmado. Ysera no comprendía del todo.- ¿A causa de qué?

-          A causa de prefiere no ocultárselo al resto del consejo de justicia, al contrario que Cassius. Insiste en que si no ha pasado nada, no hay de qué preocuparse. –Darrow bufaba, escurriéndose por el borde de la mesa lo justo para dejar caer tanto su cuerpo como sus esperanzas.

-          Qué queréis decir con una vista… -la chica, interesada, miraba a Teren.

-          Un juicio. –los párpados quedaron separados los unos de los otros hasta el punto de no querer juntarse en un largo periodo de tiempo. Cuando Ysera volvió a pestañear, también recuperó la respiración.

-          Pero… -no quería comprender ahora.

-          Tranquila. –Teren mantenía la calma. Hasta Darrow le buscaba ahora para encontrarla.- No te va a pasar nada. –aguardaban a lo que él le resultaba lógico.- El juez supremo del Ministerio es Cassius. Y Cassius no quiere la vista. Así que no te van a sentenciar a nada. –si bien Ysera respiraba con profundidad, Darrow fruncía el ceño hacia su amigo.

-          Y dónde está la trampa… -Teren no estaba contento, y hasta ahora las noticias no eran tan malas. Algo debía ocultar. El chico suspiraba, dejando claro que así era.

-          La vista no es solo contra Ysera. –confundida, buscó los ojos del de Gryffindor para confirmar sus temores. Darrow cerraba los ojos, aceptándolos también. Teren aun así tenía cosas que explicar.- Cassius ha intentado convencer a Macar de que no convoque a Alexander al juicio pero obviamente no tiene sentido. Era su varita, y el receptor. Así que ambos estaréis en la vista. –un breve silencio. Algo seguía sin cuadrar a Ysera.

-          Pero si Cassius no quiere la vista, sigue sin haber un problema ¿no? –quería autoconvencerse. Darrow negaba a sus expectativas, lo mismo hacía Teren.

-          Cassius no lo quiere. Pero Alexander sí. –se le encogió el corazón.- Hay esperanza de que Cassius le haga entrar en razón, pero para Alexander esto le viene de perlas. Perfecto para victimizarse y ponerte a ti de un demonio que quería acabar con su vida. –alarmada, apretó las manos al respaldo de su asiento, clavando en él las uñas como si eso la ayudase de cara a no caer desmayada.- Insisto en que aún queda la esperanza de que Cassius le convenza. Y Damen. –Teren miraba a Darrow. Con un silencio que gritaba. Ysera no quiso saber nada, bastante le atormentaba la idea.

-          Damen supuestamente ha de matarme. –le aportaba. A Teren no le parecía nada novedosa esa información.- Por qué tendría que parar a Alexander, él lo vería extraño.

-          Porque de cargar contra ti en el juicio, el Ministerio podría encerrarte en prisión, y eso a Alexander no le interesa. –a cada aportación de Teren, el corazón de Ysera descontrolaba aún más sus latidos. Pasaba de un ritmo acelerado a una pausa angustiosa.

-          ¿Prisión?

-          Conjuraste una maldición imperdonable. –recordaba.- Eso no lo quita ni el interés de Cassius ni el nuestro por evitar la vista. La ley no las permite, aunque ellos las usen cada dos por tres… -protestaba Teren.- Macar hace el visto bueno con los Dantsov porque Cassius le ha convencido de que no lo emplean de forma dañina, sino didáctica. –ella fruncía el ceño.- No le busques sentido, Macar se cree cualquier cosa que Cassius le diga.

-          Menos cuando coincide con nosotros. –recordaba Darrow. Teren asentía.

-          Si Alexander dice en el juicio que tú le atacaste, te sentenciarán. Tienes la desventaja de que no eres una estudiante menor, así que la sentencia puede ser dura.

-          Y eso por qué no le interesa… -quería acabar cuanto antes con aquello.

-          Porque si entras en prisión, estás a salvo. En parte. Azkaban ya no existe, pero la prisión del Ministerio sigue siendo una prisión, al fin y al cabo.

-          Si entras en prisión –aportaba Darrow.- Alexander no puede matarte, ni Damen. –pensativa, analizaba.- En parte es una protección de cara a ellos, si lo piensas, solo que no es la idónea. Pero si Cassius y Damen convencen a Alexander de que has de estar aquí, en libertad, para poder… matarte –entrecomilló.- entonces tal vez Alexander acepta no culparte.

-          Y cómo no va a culparme. Le maldije, no hay—

-          Algo tan simple como decir que te estaba entrenando. –Teren cortó. Ella fruncía el ceño.- No tiene sentido alguno, sí.

-          Sobre todo porque Macar no se lo va a creer. –insistía ella.

-          Ya no es Macar… -Darrow comentaba.- Es el resto del juzgado. Los que trabajan con Cassius y Alexander no hay problema, les pondrán al tanto, pero el resto puede dudar. Todos conocen a Alexander, no daría clases de ese estilo a una nacida de Muggle. –confusa, quiso preguntar más, sin saber cómo.

-          Si convencen a Alexander no tienes de qué preocuparte. Puede que no le crean, puede que sí, pero si ambos decís lo mismo, la sentencia os dejará libres de cargos. Porque Alexander tiene el permiso de usar la magia oscura, y te… digamos, defendería. –se recogió aún más en su asiento.

-          Qué bien… mi esperanza reside en quien quiere matarme. –ambos asintieron.- Y cuándo dices que es la vista…

-          Lunes día cuatro. O sea, en dos semanas.

-          ¿Tan tarde? –Darrow, sorprendido, no dejó a Ysera opinar.

-          Las clases no empiezan hasta el día uno, y el Ministerio ya tiene bastantes vistas para el final de esa semana. El lunes a media mañana se la dedicarán a ellos. –volvía a hablar de Ysera, esta vez con Alexander, como si no formase parte del encuentro. De nuevo, la chica no se molestaba.- ¿Irás con ella? –quiso saber, aún en conversación de dos. Darrow asintió.- Si prefieres que vaya yo—

-          No, está bien.

-          ¿En serio? No me importa, conozco la normativa—

-          Sí, lo sé, y yo conozco a Alexander. No me fío de él, quiero estar allí. –ni un reproche por parte de su amigo. Teren aceptaba así sendos papeles a la vez que Darrow bajaba su mano desde su bolsillo hacia Ysera, acariciando la de la chica, en el respaldo de su asiento, para transmitirla cierta calma. La muchacha emitió una leve sonrisa de agradecimiento. Pasase lo que pasase, al menos Darrow iba a estar a su lado esa vez.

-          Klapp te estaba buscando. –sentenciando así la conversación de una forma u otra, Teren acaparaba la atención de su amigo, que no se sorprendía mucho.- Estaba cabreado.

-          Lo sé.

-          ¿Qué ha pasado? –a Ysera le sorprendía tanto el enfado de Klapp como que Darrow no le diese importancia.

-          Habíamos quedado para entrenar, pero no me apetece que me rompa la cara. –Teren rio. Al menos así la chica asumía que nada era lo suficientemente serio, soltando también ella una risa.- Pero tendré que ir, sí. Es peor alargarlo.

-          Has de enfrentarte a tus miedos, Darrow. –Teren bromeaba.

-          Cierto, cuanto más lo alargues peores serán las consecuencias. –también ella apuntillaba. Darrow les burló en respuesta con una mueca protagonizada por su dedo anular.

-          Sois un amor.

Algo que les fue reprochando todo el camino, pues ni Teren ni Ysera, animada por el de Ravenclaw, querían perderse la sesión de entrenamiento de Darrow. Cuando el de Gryffindor dio con su compañero, el ánimo del de Klapp descansaba en el mal humor. Acusando a su amigo de haber perdido la mitad de la mañana, obligaba al chico a ejercitarse con él hasta que al entonces profesor de boxeo le entrase hambre.

Y eso no parecía ir a pasar de manera temprana. Habían acudido a los jardines, al frío mañanero que ya habían sufrido Darrow e Ysera anteriormente. La chica y Teren se sentaban sobre unas rocas aplanadas como si disfrutasen de dos gladiadiores batirse en duelo. Uno con clara desventaja frente al otro.

-          ¡¡Deja de alejarte!! –para evitar los golpes de Klapp, Darrow se alejaba hacia atrás en sus pausas. Agotado, le miraba con desprecio.

-          Ca… cállate. –apoyado sobre sus piernas, con los guantes de boxeo que Klapp siempre le prestaba. Cogía aire. Su compañero ponía los ojos en blanco en dirección a Teren e Ysera. Les pedía explicaciones por su nulo aguante.

-          Llevamos solo dos horas, eres un jodido vago—

-          Dos horas… sin parar. –recordaba angustiado.

-          ¿Sin parar? –le encaraba. Darrow retrocedía apresurado, y los dos espectadores reían sin poder evitarlo.- Maldito blandengue, si no paras de darte descansos. Vamos. –preparó los brazos. Darrow cogía aire, dándose tiempo.- ¡Vamos, hostia! –veloz, los alzó igual. Y Klapp empezó las embestidas. En los primeros compases del entrenamiento, normalmente se trataba de un duelo a dos bandas, pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba, Darrow perdía las fuerzas y destinaba la pelea a defenderse. Las pausas, esas que Klapp acusaba, se daban cada vez que el propio Klapp atizaba a Darrow de forma brusca. Esta vez, de lleno en la cara. El muchacho caía de espaldas, retorciéndose, y su provocador ponía los ojos en blanco una vez más, negando.- La madre que te parió… -Darrow le mandaba todo el odio que podía desde el suelo, tapándose la nariz con los guantes.- Estás hecho de gelatina.

-          Te recuerdo que boxear no es mi fuerte.

-          Tu único fuerte es gritarle al personal y hacerle correr. –como siempre, Klapp se tomaba las clases de boxeo como una revancha por todos los entrenamientos de Quidditch. Darrow no era un portento en cuanto a la fuerza de brazos, pese a su condición física, sino más bien experto en resistencia en piernas. Klapp en cambio, manejaba mejor el torso y sus extremidades superiores.

-          Te vas a cagar cuando volvamos a—

-          ¡Ponte en pie de una vez, joder! –recriminaba acercándose a él. Y Darrow rodó unos metros para alejarse.- Como te toque dar hostias en una defensa, te las vas a llevar tú todas.

-          Prefiero usar la magia, no sé si te das cuenta. –protestaba. Y acto seguido empezaba a defenderse una vez más.

-          Pues yo me muero por partirle la cara a los putos Warren.

-          ¿A los dos? –Teren intervenía para preguntar. A lo que Klapp respondía atizando de nuevo a Darrow para lanzarle de nuevo contra el césped acompañándolo de un grito rabioso.

-          A los dos. –pese a que quiso buscar de nuevo que Darrow se alzase, este volvió a retroceder en el suelo. Esta vez con mayor descontento.

-          Me has roto la nariz. –protestaba. Al separar los guantes del rostro, se podía ver la sangre brotar por ambos orificios. En lugar de preocuparse lo más mínimo, Klapp volvía a ignorarle.

-          Siempre encuentras una excusa.

-          ¡¿Excusa?! –se ponía en pie intentando frenar el desangre y quitándose los guantes a prisas. Teren reía, pero Ysera se quedó ciertamente desconcertada. Bajó de la piedra y fue a él.

-          ¿Estás bien?

-          ¿¡Bien?! –asombrado por la pregunta.- Eres un imbécil. –le reprochaba a Klapp. Este se quitaba los guantes asumiendo el parón e iba hacia Teren repitiendo las palabras de Darrow con retintín. Mientras, Ysera buscaba ayudar a Darrow a frenar la  hemorragia con la toalla que usaba para secarse.- Au, au, para. –tembloroso, le suplicaba no seguir. Fue a Teren.- Arregla esto.

-          ¿Yo? –se excusaba.- ¿Por qué yo?

-          Porque no me fío de este apuntándome con la varita. –miraba con resquemor al causante de su dolor. La sangre seguía brotando, así que Teren aceptó buscar su varita entre sus cosas.

-          Mira, Sevriens, primera lección de primeros auxilios del Eje, atenta. –la chica miró con recelo a Klapp.

-          ¿Sevriens?

-          Te tengo respeto, no quiero que me maldigas. –no se lo tomó mal, pero tampoco le sentó del todo bien. Optó por aprobarle el comentario con ironía y fijarse en Teren, que apuntaba a su amigo sin mucho esmero.

-           _Episkey_. –un leve grito de dolor, su cuerpo encogido sutilmente, y las manos a la cara. El hechizo hacía efecto, y Darrow volvía en sí poco a poco con la nariz intacta. Solo el resto de sangre en su rostro recordaba lo sucedido.

-          Cómo odio esto, joder.

-          Pues aprende a defenderte. –Klapp alargaba el brazo para darle una suave bofetada que Darrow no pudo evitar. La ignoró, eso sí.

-          ¿Desde cuándo llevas pulseras? –había sentido en el golpe que algo se clavaba en su mejilla. Klapp portaba en su muñeca izquierda una pulsera de piedras grises.

-          Me la he comprado estas vacaciones. Recuerdo de Tenerife. Le iba a comprar una a Sarah pero es capaz de tirármela a la cara. –Teren rio, al igual que Ysera.

-          Vaya, gracias por pensar en los demás. –su compañero de casa no aprobaba, a lo que Klapp se cruzó de brazos, sobre todo al ver que Darrow buscaba seguir observándola.

-          ¿Para qué mierdas quieres tú una?

-          Para darte hostias con ella. –no le dejaba echarle el ojo.- ¿Puedo verla o no?

-          No.

-          ¿Qué narices está pasando? –se giraron a la vez a la voz de Storm, al lateral de donde se encontraban.

-          Que el imbécil no me enseña su pulsera. –Darrow protestaba. Ella le miró con desprecio.

-          ¿Y a mí que me importa eso? ¿Por qué sangras? –le observaba. Darrow aún tenía el rostro pintado de rojo.

-          ¿Eso es más importante que mi pulsera? –burlaba el otro, siendo ignorando por ambos. Solo Teren e Ysera le rieron en inicio.

-          Este idiota, le gusta partirme la cara cuando entrenamos. –se intentaba limpiar. Storm seguía observando con desprecio.

-          Lo tienes merecido, odio el boxeo.

-          Y yo cada vez más, sí. –se defendía.

-          No hay mejor deporte para entrenarse. –el maestro también lo hacía.- No para competir, solo entrenarse, digo.

-          Ah, que esto es entrenamiento. Perdone usted, señor, me lo tomaba como una jodida competición. Por eso de que siempre me rompes algo.

-          Quejica… -puesto que sus intentos por limpiarse eran inútiles, Ysera le cedió de nuevo la toalla. Aún despotricando contra Klapp, que se defendía a cada rato, Darrow le acercaba la toalla a Teren para que este, sin siquiera abrir la boca, la dotase de humedad con su varita para que su amigo pudiese limpiarse mejor.- Necesitas estar en forma, deja de protestar.

-          Si me apalizas siempre, no aprendo.

-          Imagínate que soy Alexander, es todo más sencillo así.

-          Mira, así hasta a mí me interesaría el boxeo. –Storm apuntaba.- ¿Cuánto lleváis aquí?

-          ¿Horas? ¿Siglos? –Darrow aún protestaba, y aún se limpiaba como podía.- Me muero de hambre, joder.

-          Y tu hermana te está buscando. –puntualizaba. Él se extrañó.

-          Por qué me busca tanto todo el mundo.

-          Porque te escaqueas de las cosas importantes. –Klapp le lanzaba una patada desde lo alto de la roca hacia la entrepierna. Darrow la bloqueaba como podía.

-          En realidad no te busca, pero me ha preguntado si te he visto, ahora en el comedor, y se ha tirado toda la comida mirando por la puerta. O sea, que te busca. –suspiró él.

-          Ahora iré…

-          Iré contigo. –Teren se apuntaba.- Cada vez que hablas con ella de algo serio la lías, y ya la has liado bastante últimamente.

-          Hablando de líos… -Storm miraba a Ysera, expectante.- ¿Y bien? –también a Teren. Él se encogió de hombros.

-          Lo resumiré en que dependemos de la bondad de Alexander para que Ysera salga libre. –quiso reír la recién llegada, con dolor.

-          O de su ansia por matarme, también. –Ysera apuntaba.

-          Siendo Alexander, eso cuenta como bondad. –Klapp.

-         Habrá un juicio, que ni nosotros ni Cassius quiere, la idea es que Alexander y yo digamos que estábamos practicando magia oscura como si nada. –Storm fruncía el ceño dejando grabada en su piel la marca en la frente.

-          ¿Y quién mierdas se va a creer eso?

-          Da igual quién se lo crea. Lo que Alexander diga, es lo que será. –con malestar, aportaba Darrow.

-          Pues nada, querida, ya sabes. –la chica se cruzaba de brazos hacia su amiga.- A convencer a tu querido amigo Alex.

-          Voy a ir a ducharme. Y a comer. Y ya iré a ver a Eo. –Darrow recuperaba para despedirse. Klapp bajaba de la roca.

-          Voy contigo, que luego dices que no llegas a limpiarte la espalda. –le guiñó el ojo. El otro le miró con aún más desprecio que en las veces anteriores.

-          Tira, anda. –le empujaba.

No se reencontraron hasta llegar al Gran Comedor. Storm había acompañado a Ysera y Teren en su almuerzo, para pasar el rato ya que Eo parecía haberse esfumado de la vista de todos. Hablaron de la vista a la que tanto la chica como Alexander le iban a hacer frente. Teren explicaba los puntos a favor y en contra con los que contaban, una vez más, para que Storm estuviese plenamente al tanto. Que el chico acudiese a la persona de Damen como esperanza provocaba en la chica un vendaval de desilusión.

Tras los últimos encuentros mantenidos con Damen delante de Ysera, Storm buscaba no dejar ver del todo el odio que le profesaba. Era obvio, no ocultaba nada en parte, pero al menos no lo resaltaba cada dos por tres si podía evitarlo. Al menos aprovechando que Damen no estaba presente. Aun así no pudo evitar aportar su opinión al respecto, la poca fe que guardaba en que el chico colaborase. A ojos de Storm, aquella era la mejor solución para deshacerse del problema. Si por algún motivo, endemoniado, Damen no quería acabar con la vida de Ysera en ese momento, el mandarla a prisión era una solución que le arreglaba el problema de manera temporal. Con palabras camufladas, se lo aporta a Teren esperando que él lo comprendiese mientras Ysera se escondía en su comida queriendo evadirse del tema. El de Ravenclaw la entendía, como era de esperar, pero no compartía ni una sola palabra, como también era de imaginar.

Por qué insistía en hablar con Darrow y Teren sobre Damen, era un misterio. Mantenía el interés por hacerles cambiar de opinión, pero no daba resultado. Era bastante improbable que una idea grabada en la mente de esos dos, tan cómplices cuando compartían pensamiento, cambiase de bando ni con insistencia. Se preguntaba si para todo en la vida eran igual, pues la experiencia le decía que sí, y al menos veía en positivo que cuando ambos chocaban en algo, la aventura se hacía ciertamente más interesante. Siempre que no hubiese vidas en juego.

Eso le hacía dudar del encuentro que ambos mantendrían con Eo. Darrow entró al comedor acompañado de Klapp, dirigiéndose a su mesa ambos para acaparar gran parte del buffet que el salón les ofrecía. Teren solo fue a por Darrow cuando le vio con el postre, a sabiendas de que su amigo estaría alargando la marcha todo lo posible. Interesadas, ambas chicas pidieron por favor actualización cuanto antes, y viéndoles marchar, esperaron.

No era difícil imaginar dónde estaría la menor de los Brice. En la torre de Astronomía, observando un cielo encapotado y aún luminoso en parte, les recibía.

-          ¿Qué miras? –curioso, Teren preguntaba.- Poco se puede ver con tanta nube…

-          El cielo sigue estando ahí detrás, solo espero a que se muestre. –él sonrió, pese a que ella le daba la espalda de nuevo para apoyarse en el bordillo de la terraza.

-          Qué filosófica… -provocaba, llegando a su lado y dándola con el hombro. La chica sonrió sin esmero.

-          ¿Qué tal en el Ministerio? No te veo desde el domingo. –y eso le hizo recordar a Teren que su último encuentro fue demasiado cercano. Tembló ligeramente, dejándolo de lado.

-          Mucho lío, ya te contará tu hermano. –se escaqueaba, apuntando a Darrow a la conversación. El chico había permanecido un poco en la lejanía, ahora cruzaba su mirada con una Eo que se giraba a verle. Como si antes no hubiese sido consciente de su llegada. También le daba la espalda, no mostraba gran diferencia respecto a uno y otro.

-          ¿Has venido de juez? –acostumbrada, la chica preguntaba a Teren. Este se sonreía.

-          Sí.

-          Entiendo entonces que me espera una charla por la cual mi hermano –le alejaba.- intentará hacerme ver que no puedo formar parte de esto y que estoy mejor en mi cuarto mientras yo diré todo lo contrario. –Teren fue a comentar, con cierta risa, pero Darrow se adelantó.

-          No. –tajante. Sorprendida, Eo se giró levemente a él. Le encontró ciertamente agotado, ya no solo físicamente tras su entrenamiento con Klapp.- Vengo a decirte que si quieres meterte en esto, estás en tu derecho, y entonces me encargaré yo exclusivamente de entrenarte o enseñarte lo que quieras. Pero no vas a contar con mi aprobación en ningún momento, solo que no soy nadie para impedírtelo.

-          ¿No eres nadie? Pensaba que eras el jefe. –burlaba, con rencor. Teren miraba decidido a su amigo, pidiéndole cautela con sus palabras. No quería guerra entre los hermanos.

-          Soy tu hermano, no tu jefe. –recordaba, ante todo. Eo sintió una punzada en el pecho que quiso ignorar. Volvía a darle la espalda, apoyada sobre sus brazos en la fría piedra. Darrow fue a su lado.- Has de hablar con mamá.

-          Ya lo he hecho. –sorprendido, la miró con el entrecejo arrugado. Hasta Teren no esperaba oír eso.- Que tú hayas tardado dos días en dignarte a hablarme no significa que mamá no se pusiese en contacto conmigo el mismo domingo. –un golpe justo.- Mandó a Golden con un Howler el domingo por la noche. Se acababa de enterar de que había ido con vosotros. No era capaz de escribir… -hasta Teren sintió la angustia en su estómago. No quería imaginar la de Darrow al saberlo.- Estaba decepcionada. Conmigo, contigo por permitirme ir… Hasta contigo. –miró a Teren. No le sorprendió eso, en parte.- Pero ya sabes cómo es. Solo quiere que estemos bien. No quiere que me meta en esto pero sabe que no voy a quedarme a un lado, me entrenes tú o me entrene otro. –Darrow miró a Teren, que hacía lo mismo. Sin palabras, hablaban. Luego Darrow les puso sonido.

-          Sé que Damen te entrena. –la chica ni se inmutó.- Si te sirve, no me lo ha dicho Ysera. –una sonrisa irónica se pintó en la cara de Eo.

-          Ah, cierto, que a veces eres amigo de Damen. –de nuevo los ojos de Teren pidiendo cautela a Darrow.

-          Por qué acudiste a él en vez de a mí… -quiso saber. Eo se giró a él.

-          ¿Que por qué? Porque él no me iba a decir que no y tú me habrías tratado como una cría otra vez.

-          Protegerte no es tratarte—

-          Tu manera de proteger a la gente a veces implica menosprecio, Darrow. –no quiso responderla.- No digo que lo hagas a conciencia, pero a mí, a Ysera… Nos menosprecias dejándonos a un lado con tu interés en protegernos. Sobre todo porque así  no estamos protegidas, estamos encerradas. –recriminaba.- Y menosprecias a Alexander, y a los suyos. ¿De verdad piensas que quedándome en Hufflepuff no van a llegar a mí? He de salir en algún momento, pueden aniquilarme sin más caminando por el pasillo. –tanto uno como otro temblaron ante la idea. Le retiraron la mirada solo para no darle forma a su persona en la imaginación creada.- Y a Ysera… Siendo de Slytherin, durmiendo puerta con puerta. Qué esperabas—

-          ¿Vas a destinar toda esta conversación a machacarme? –cortó.- Es para asumirlo con tiempo.

-          Estoy esperando a que te disculpes. –provocativa.- Puesto que no lo haces, insisto en mostrarte tus errores.

-          Lo siento, Eo. –ofreció.- Lo siento si intentar salvarte la vida de la mejor manera que he podido ha sido un puto error. –Teren ya sabía que no podía encauzar aquello. Esperó, sin más.

-          ¿Sí? Vaya, muchas gracias querido hermano por tu disculpa. Adelante, cúlpame tú a mí ahora de alguna desgracia por intentar salvarte a ti la tuya mientras sigues sin aceptar tu error pese a decirlo. –Darrow se giró de espaldas a ella buscando paz antes de encararla de nuevo.

-          Mira, Eo, me da igual lo que digas al respecto, no debiste ir, ni Ysera. Sí, muchas gracias por salvarnos la vida, pero pudisteis acabar muertas. Y por la gracia ahora Ysera se arriesga a ir a prisión. –alarmada, frenó en seco buscando la confirmación de Teren con la mirada. Este asentía.- Así que sí, tengo de qué culparte, por bien que te saliesen algunas cosas. –miró ahora él a Teren.- Lo que intento decir es que de nada sirve seguir con eso. Si quieres entrar en esto, entra, haz lo que quieras, me encargaré de enseñarte pero no me va a gustar tenerte en ello. Y a mamá seguramente tampoco.

-          No se puede contentar a todo el mundo. –defendía ella.- Mamá asume que quiera entrar, como ya he dicho.

-          Y supongo que la idea de tenerla acojonada en cada ataque por tener a sus dos hijos frente a los puristas a ti te da igual.

-          No te vi pensar en ello cuando tú accediste a liderar las defensas.

-          Si yo lidero –burlaba su palabra.- las defensas es porque por un motivo u otro soy el más capacitado para ello después de Teren.

-          ¿¡Acaso no estoy yo capacitada para colaborar?!

-          ¡¿Quieres dejar de decir eso?! ¡Esto no se trata de colaborar o no, se trata de que no quiero que maten a mi hermana, joder! –molesto, alzó la voz mucho más de lo que Eo fue capaz previamente. La chica, abrumada, dio un paso atrás. Contrario a ella, Teren lo daba al frente para llamar la atención de su amigo, que reculaba cogiendo aire. Se dio un respiro.- Qué no entiendes de que lo que me jode de esto es que expongas tu vida, Eo. –le observaba, titubeante.- Sé lo fuerte que eres, estoy seguro de que Damen te ha enseñado cosas muy útiles, pero me da igual. Todo. Me da putamente igual porque al final del día lo que quieres hacer es plantarte frente a Alexander y los suyos. Y… -cogió aire, mordiéndose el labio. Sintió tal presión bajo sus ojos que los tuvo que cerrar solo para no darles el placer que pedían. Descansó las manos en la cintura, y se dedicó a respirar profundamente unos segundos antes de hablar.- Simplemente no quiero que te maten, Eo. Siento si la manera de protegerte no ha sido la mejor, pero no he sabido hacerlo de otra forma. Y créeme, no me arrepiento. Porque al menos hasta ahora ha funcionado. Y no he tenido que verte encarando a Alexander. –el simple recuerdo del domingo era tan poderoso como para hacerle callar de nuevo. Tantas posibles torturas, tantas diferentes maldiciones que Eo podría haber recibido y que aún tenía la posibilidad de recibir…

Darrow no era capaz de ayudar a sus pulmones para dotarlos de calma, y al contrario de sus peticiones los aceleraba aún más. Eo por su parte, sin querer tampoco redimir a su ser de cualquier deseo, dejaba escapar alguna lágrima en un frío rostro que aún mantenía seriedad. Odiaba discutir con su hermano, odiaba aún más no ser capaz de darle una solución rápida a sus enfados. Él en cambio contaba con mayor experiencia en eso, así que alargaba el brazo para que Eo lo cogiese y así acercarla a su cuerpo y abrazarla. Tan fuerte como le permitieron sus fuerzas, tan cercano como necesitó.

Eo se desahogó en su pecho el tiempo que hubo necesitado, alejándose de su hermano para secarse las lágrimas y aceptar la realidad. Fuese esta como fuese.

-          Te quiero ¿recuerdas? –con media sonrisa triste, ella asintió.

-          Y yo a ti… -con la voz completamente rota. Darrow la acogía de nuevo hasta que, ahora sí, de verdad Eo se sintió persona de nuevo. La separó de él, ahora siendo Darrow el cargante de la iniciativa, y secó el surco de sus lágrimas.- He de ir a buscar a Losnedahl y ponerle al tanto. –miró a Teren.- ¿Sabes si ha venido ya?

-          Debería, sí. –o eso le habían dicho en el Ministerio.- ¿Te acompaño?

-          No, tranquilo. Ya has hecho suficiente hoy, tómate un descanso. –bromeaba. Teren le burló y le dejó marchar, después de que Darrow besase la mejilla de su hermana y se alejase de ella.

-          Le va a costar aceptarlo. –informaba a la chica. Esta le miraba ya a él, alejada del rastro que su hermano había dejado.- Que vayas a estar en esto de forma activa. Espero de hecho que no le desconcentre…

-          ¿Desconcentrarle?

-          Si esperas que Darrow esté centrado en una defensa en vez de en protegerte… -ella puso los ojos en blanco, molesta.- Es Darrow, qué esperas…

-          Que madure.

-          ¿Madurar? Di conmigo que tú tampoco vas a soportar verle enfrentándose a alguien.

-          ¿Por qué nos ves tan débiles?

-          Porque os conozco.

-          ¿Acaso tú no sufres?

-          Claro que sufro, no digo que yo no lo sea. –rio.- Por cosas así no iba a las defensas.

-          Por ser débil y por no dejarte llevar por el gustito de las maldiciones. –la miró con malestar fingido. Ella rio.- No te metas con él, te recuerdo que tú también me verás en una defensa. –lo sabía, era consciente de ello. Y como le había pasado a Darrow, la memoria le llevaba al domingo, a el terror, al pánico que le poseyó cuando vio a Eo frente a Alexander. Le temblaron las piernas. Ya no le apetecía hablar de las reacciones de Darrow.- Ey… -la chica le cogía de la mano.- Lo siento.

-          No. Da igual. –retiraba la disculpa.- Cuanto antes lo acepte, mejor.

-          Piensa en positivo… -arqueó las cejas, expectante.- Ahora ya no tienes excusa para alejarme de ti. –poderosa, le recordaba. Y no pudo evitar dejar salir una leve risa por verla tan convencida. Pero en el fondo tenía razón, si había asumido la realidad como se le había presentado, tomando las riendas que se le ponían delante, el dejar aparcadas otras cosas le parecía un sinsentido. Sobre todo sabiendo que ahora el riesgo era igual para todos. Acercó el rostro a ella y besó sus labios, esta vez sin el miedo latente manipulando sus latidos tras una terrorífica aventura. Pero aún sabiendo que el temor llamaría a su puerta en cuestión de segundos, desde el momento en el que la posible muerte de la chica se cruzase por su mente. Fuese como fuese, eso iba a acecharle siempre, con Eo al lado en la batalla, o Eo encerrada contra su voluntad. Y para eso, mejor tenerla cerca. Con vida. Ya se encargaría él de asegurarse de que así fuese.


	64. Chapter 64

Había sido una mala idea. No, pésima idea, el ofrecerles acompañarle.

Enervado, impaciente de cara a oír el silencio absoluto, Teren alzaba la mirada de su caldero metálico para aniquilar con la mirada por enésima vez a un dúo de amigos que no paraba de hacer ruido al otro lado de la mesa. Desesperado, se giraba a Eo, sentada con piernas dobladas sobre una encimera de prácticas en desuso, para buscar consuelo.  La chica reía, al fin y al cabo a ella no le molestaban. Teren volvió al frente. Esa vez, Darrow sí dio con su mirada.

-          ¿Qué pasa? –alarmado, como si los ojos de su amigo avisasen sobre malos augurios. Teren alzaba las cejas.

-          No sé ¿que no os calláis? –Klapp, que aún seguía tarareando la canción que había puesto en el ordenador, paraba para mirar al de Ravenclaw con el mismo gesto que su compañero. El de dos críos traviesos que pretendían mantener el rostro serio sin lograrlo del todo. Fingiendo una disculpa con ello que solo conseguía ofender más a Teren.- Os he dicho que podéis poner música, pero no dar por saco con ella.

-          Solo estamos cantando—

-          Cállate. –a Darrow al menos le daba el permiso de defenderse inútilmente. A Klapp, no. El muchacho, ofendido, bajaba su rostro marcado por las arrugas de su frente hacia la mesa, en donde habían decidido apuntar en un cuaderno los nombres de los jugadores y jugadoras que les resultaban más atractivos de las ligas nacionales de Quidditch.- Ni siquiera estáis haciendo lo que os he pedido.

-          ¿Qué nos has pedido? –Darrow daba una patada a Klapp para pedirle silencio. Los pulmones de Teren acogieron tanto oxígeno que se negaron a devolverlo en tan poco tiempo. Teren no habló hasta que les dotó de naturalidad.

-          Contad los malditos ingredientes que hay en la sala para el inventario. –recordaba. A Darrow la memoria le traía su petición al presente. A Klapp, en cambio, nada de nada. Fruncía el ceño.

-          Venga, tío, no seas muermo. Si ya sabes lo que tienes y lo que no—

-          Para qué narices has venido entonces. –Darrow les dejaba hablar.

-          A ambientar. –con su varita, dirigiéndola al ordenador, aumentaba el volumen de la música justo antes de empezar a canturrear de nuevo. Esta vez, acompañó sus alaridos con alguna sacudida corporal. Darrow rio, hasta Eo a la espalda de Teren. Pero este se limitaba a observarle con demasiada rabia acumulada. Sin moverse, sin retirar la mirada de Klapp, silenció el ordenador por completo. Al muchacho se le fue el ánimo.- Eres un muermo, insisto, Stringer.

-          Hemos venido a trabajar. No a—

-          A trabajar en qué, en bombas soporíferas que luego no usamos o—

-          Eh. –Darrow le recriminaba su poco tacto con un codazo y una acusativa mirada. Klapp se defendía con manos a media altura.

-          ¿Acaso miento? ¡Que yo soy fan de tu trabajo, tío! Pero, coño, contar hierbas… Prefiero hacer otra cosa por la mañana.

-          Entonces, largo. –protestaba.

-          Va, ya me callo, sigue con tus pociones.

-          Largo. –insistía.

-          Teren, joder, que si no esto es muy aburrido, mira tu pobre novia, está dormida. –Darrow buscaba a Eo con la mirada, frente a ellos dos a la espalda de Teren. La chica, vívida, se encogía de hombros aguantando la risa.

-          Yo estoy bien. –anunciaba.

-          ¿Ves? Está bien. Largo. –Teren no se había girado siquiera a comprobarlo. Darrow reía por lo bajo.

-          Joder contigo. –Klapp tiraba el lápiz que acababa de coger sobre la mesa, asumiendo que el recuento de personal de Quittich iba a quedar parado allí.- Yo que tú tendría cuidado –daba golpes a Darrow en el hombro.- porque este quiere quedarse a solas con tu hermana e hincarle el diente. –Darrow rio. Hasta Eo. Teren seguía racionando su odio en cada poro de su cuerpo. Todo se acumuló en su pecho cuando Klapp rio.- Bueno, el diente o—

-          Largo. –voz más alzada, Teren insistió. Era el único que no reía, y sabía que era por cómo iba la mañana. Por lo general, no le molestaba que Klapp bromease, pero no soportaba que las cosas no le saliesen bien y el resto de los presentes pareciesen no inmutarse. Aunque tampoco compartía respuestas, por lo que a alguien como Klapp el saber que su mezcla contra los efectos del fuego maldito no estaba dando resultado no era algo fácil de saber.

-          Lo haces adrede, quieres que oiga las voces. –A causa del descontrol de apariciones y desapariciones en San Mungo, Teren había ordenado a todos salvo a Darrow que llegasen y saliesen de allí a través de la sala de acceso. Klapp, obviamente, reprochó de forma insistente sin obtener resultado.

-          Serán las únicas voces a las que hagas caso. –protestaba en voz baja.

-          Teren, va, no seas tan duro. –Darrow le intentaba animar. Consiguiendo lo contrario. El chico, que se había agachado de nuevo hacia su mezcla, alzaba la mirada y también su cuerpo. Darrow, con cierto temor y también comedia en el suyo, se alejaba de la mesa.

-          Largo. –el de Gryffindor desorbitó la mirada. En la puerta de salida, Klapp comenzaba a reír.

-          ¿Qué? Venga ya—

-          Darrow, que te vayas, ya. Y por el caminito de las voces, vamos. –Klapp, desternillándose contra el marco, escondía su rostro en el brazo. Darrow le juzgaba desde su posición, culpándole. Luego, miró a Teren con el mismo desprecio antes de ir hacia la puerta. No dejó de mirarle ni cuando la puerta se abrió, espantando a Klapp or un instante. El único respiro que se dio antes de seguir riendo ante la mala suerte de su amigo.

-          ¿Qué narices te pasa? –cruzaban la puerta Storm e Ysera, recién llegadas. Ver a Klapp en ese estado y a Teren en el suyo las intrigaba.

-          Que es gilipollas. –Darrow anunciaba. Cogía del perchero su chaqueta. Ysera rio, como si fuese motivo suficiente para entender qué sucedía. Storm, por su parte, fruncía el ceño.- ¿Dónde estabais? –Habían decidido pasar la mañana del miércoles en la sede. De hecho, uno de los motivos por los cuales el humor de Teren estaba por los suelos, era que su compañera de trabajo no aparecía cuando la necesitaba.

-          Elegíamos vestido para año nuevo. –anunciaba Ysera. Darrow miró asombrado a Storm.

-          Oh ¿al final vas a ir? ¿con quién? –burlaba, provocando. Se acercaba a ella por lo mismo, pero Storm le empujaba con la mano hacia la puerta.

-          Anda, largo. –Klapp volvió a reír, y solo Eo divisó en Teren media sonrisa por la situación.

-          ¿Qué coño os pasa a todos hoy con echarme? Que os den. –mosqueado, Darrow cruzaba la puerta para seguir el camino de salida, seguido justo detrás de un Klapp que aún reía. El silencio que acompañó al acogimiento de las recién llegadas solo se rompió con un grito en la lejanía procedente del propio Klapp. El chico, agotado, mandaba callar a las voces, sin obtener resultado, usando toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. Teren puso los ojos en blanco antes de encogerse de nuevo hacia su pócima.

-          Siento no haber venido antes, Ysera es una indecisa. –la muchacha, que iba a sentarse con Eo, arrugaba la frente.

-          ¡Eh! Pero si yo—

-          Calla. –la ignoró, evitando así que las culpas recayesen en ella cuando había sido la propia Storm la confundida en cuanto a su elección. No la miró, se agachó con Teren.- ¿Cómo va?

-          Mal. –resumió. La chica esperó más información.- No espesa, así que algo hago mal.

-          ¿Has usado al final todo lo que dijimos? –asentía el muchacho.

-          E hice los cambios tal y como Varmoon nos dijo.

-          ¿Y si hablamos con él? Tal vez—

-          No, no funciona, ya está, es una mierda. –contra la mesa, la vara que usaba para mezclar la pócima se estampaba rebotando numerosas veces hasta ir a parar al suelo. Eo e Ysera, que sentadas sobre la encimera habían comenzado a hablar, pararon en seco para mirar tanto al chico, que desesperado se apoyaba cabizbajo contra la mesa, y a Storm, que las buscaba con los ojos esperando que ambas sintiesen lo mismo que ella. El rostro de las tres chicas compartía la compasión hacia un muchacho decaído. Sabían lo que Teren se exigía siempre a sí mismo, así que verle así las dejaba de lado sintiéndose completamente inútiles.

-          Va, repasemos, la hacemos de nuevo si eso… -Storm sentía demasiada culpabilidad. Se arrepentía enormemente de haber perdido el tiempo buscando conjunto para año nuevo cuando Teren la había necesitado tanto. Cogió los apuntes del chico, y analizó todos los tarros y muestras que por allí danzaban. Que al menos el chico no se opusiese a repetirlo, era buena señal. Al menos tenía esperanza.- Va… -insistía. Mientras Teren paseaba la mano por encima del caldero para hacer desaparecer todo su contenido y comenzar de cero. Fue a por agua, los mililitros que necesitaba de inicio. Storm contaba. Una y otra vez. Hasta la cuarta ronda, no dio con el fallo.- Teren.  –este, que había empezado a echar el aloe vera al caldero, miraba a la chica. Portaba una caja de cristal.- ¿Cuántos gusanos de tubo has utilizado? –ella ya sabía la respuesta, pero quería escucharla.

-          Cuatro. Los guardamos en cajas de cuatro. –por eso Storm ya conocía el número. La chica se sonrió, enseñándole ahora el papel a Teren. Los apuntes, tomados por el de Ravenclaw pero rellenados con datos extra por el profesor de Pociones, se plasmaban ante ellos. Teren no veía lo que la chica le mostraba.- No entiendo. Cuatro gusanos de tubo. –señalaba la anotación de Varmoon. Ella negaba.

-          Nueve. –Teren frunció el ceño, mirando al papel.- Es un nueve. –lo analizó detenidamente.- Me sé la letra de Varmoon, sus cuatros y sus nueves se parecen, porque los cuatros los cierra mucho—

-          Joder. –agotado, dejó caer su rostro sobre la palma de su mano. Storm rio.- Genial.

-          Oye, y tanto, ahora sabemos que al menos podemos repetirla. –animada, fue al armario a por los gusanos de tubo para comenzar de nuevo. Regresó a la mesa con dos cajas y uno extra en la mano. Volvía animada, aunque Teren no la esperaba con el mismo rostro.- ¿Qué pasa? –esperaba que el haber encontrado el error le animase.

-          Nada, lo siento. –se disculpaba, enderezándose.- Gracias, de verdad. –apoyaba su mano en su espalda con sentido, girándose al estante más cercano para coger varas de mezclar. La chica no le quitaba ojo. Volvió a buscar la conexión con Ysera y Eo. Ambas volvían a compartir lo que ella sentía.

-          Teren…-la entregaba la vara sin mirarla.- Por qué no descansas un rato, puedo empezar yo y—

-          No, da igual. –no insistió. Le dejó a él decidir cuándo continuar.- Es solo que… Intento dividirme como puedo. Teniendo ahora las defensas, más las clases, más la sede… No sé de dónde sacar tiempo para que todo marche bien, intento hacerlo lo más rápido que puedo y obviamente la cago—

-          No la cagas. Varmoon escribe horrible—

-          Llevo dos años leyéndole, ya debería saber que cierra mucho los cuatros. –se culpaba. Storm bajó la mirada.- Es por mi culpa por lo que casi morís en España, por lo que casi morimos todos el otro día. -Cualquier cosa que dijese iba a ser inútil con él, no quiso intentarlo. Ysera, por su parte, no vio por qué no.

-          Y qué pasa con lo demás. –sorprendidos por oírla, se giraron a ella. Aguardaban.- Teren… esto funciona –miraba acaparando el lugar.- gracias a ti. El Eje, Darrow y los demás, todo se puede dar porque tú estás dentro—

-          De nada sirvió cuando Alexander calcinó vivos a mis padres. –las palabras que Ysera tenía preparadas caían de nuevo hacia su pecho sin valor a verse expuestas. Eo bajaba la mirada, mordiéndose el labio.

-          Eso no fue tu culpa… -quiso insistir Ysera.- Te desvives por el Eje, hay veces que otros hacemos—

-          No quiero seguir hablando de esto. –volvió a estampar la vara contra la mesa, esta vez manteniéndola bajo su mano. Storm dio un ligero brinco al oír el golpe, un leve salto que sirvió para que Teren asumiese que necesitaba relajarse.- Voy a… -se masajeaba la frente, no sabía a dónde.- Ahora vengo. Si puedes ir preparándola…

Storm asintió veloz, y tan pronto como lo hizo, Teren marchó hacia la sala de curas. Acompañadas por el silencio, esperaron unos instantes antes de seguir viviendo. Storm comenzó a depositar ingredientes en el caldero, acompañada de una Eo que había decidido ir a echarla una mano. Ysera permaneció en cambio sentada sobre la encimera, observándolas con la cabeza en otro lado.

Había intentado hacerle ver a Teren que su forma de pensar sobre sí mismo era incorrecta, y había fracasado estrepitosamente. En esos instantes, tras la marcha del chico, asumía que no esperaba otra cosa del chico. Conociéndole, más o menos, era obvio que Teren no iba a dar su brazo a torcer, y la culpabilidad le iba a acompañar en todo momento. Sobre todo en situaciones de estrés como esa en la que se encontraba.

Quiso dejar de pensar en ello, al menos para deshacerse de la presión en el pecho por haber seguramente incomodado a su amigo. Escuchó cómo Storm explicaba a Eo los pasos a seguir. Preparaban la pócima, que desconocía de qué trataba. Por lo que su compañera de casa explicaba, algo relacionado con una especie de gel protector de la piel para evitar que las quemaduras de fuego maligno tuviesen efecto en ella. Idea de de Teren, confirmada como buena por Varmoon, y ahora llevada a la vida por Storm.

Según sus apuntes, una vez el noventa por ciento de los ingredientes estuviese en el caldero, tendrían que esperar una media hora para poder depositar los restantes. Y luego, cerca de diez horas de espera para ver el resultado final. Tras echar ese último porcentaje de elementos a la mezcla, Storm sonrió realizada explicándole a Eo por qué estaba funcionado. Como Teren había explicado, de una forma u otra, necesitaba de espesar para saberse su utilidad. La de Teren, errada por el fallo de lectura, se mantenía en estado líquido absoluto tras la puesta en reposo. Esta, en cambio, al dotarse del tomillo como elemento final, adquiría una pastosidad verde bastante desagradable a la vista y al olfato que dejaba ver que iba por buen camino.

Como un reloj, Teren salía de la sala de curas con un rostro agotado, dándose de golpe con la sonrisa de ambas chicas.

-          En diez horas tenemos gel. –anunció la de Slytherin. Su mensaje sonsacó a Teren una ligera sonrisa, no muy esforzada, pero sincera. Llegaba a ellas para observar su pastosidad y disfrutar de su aroma a putrefacto.- Espero que al final huela un poco mejor, si no, creo que prefiero quemarme. –bromeaba. Eo reía.

-          En diez horas será transparente y olerá a hierbabuena. –la meneó un poco.- O a galletas de mantequilla. Depende de si el laurel era fresco o ya estaba secándose. –La mano de Storm se ofreció de cara a Teren que, ahora un poco más relajado, la chocaba de vuelta. Acto seguido, Eo se colgaba de los hombros de ambos acercándoles a ella.

-          Mis genios. No tengo ni idea qué he hecho contigo –miraba a Storm.- pero gracias por dejarme deleitarme con tu sabiduría. –besó su mejilla. Storm rio.- Y tú, no te machaques tanto… -a él el beso se le plasmó en los labios.- Sigues siendo nuestro cerebro supremo. Solo espero que no huela a galletitas, porque si es así me la acabaré comiendo en vez de untándomela. –Storm comenzó a darle la razón, acudiendo a su memoria para contarle una pócima que tuvo que hacer una vez para crear un agua que devolvía la frescura a las frutas fuera de fecha que olía a fresas con chocolate. Entre anécdota y anécdota, Teren aprovechó para girarse a Ysera. La muchacha les había escuchado, contagiada de la alegría con una sonrisa, pero había vuelto al libro del estante que había cogido durante el proceso de creación. Uno sobre la utilidad de insectos de montaña en el arte de pociones.

-          ¿Puedes venir un momento? –sorprendida, alzó la mirada hacia él. También Eo y Storm dejaron de lado por un instante su conversación, recuperándola de inmediato para no entrometerse. Ysera asintió, dejando el libro a su lado y siguiendo los pasos del chico hacia la sala de curas. Cerró a su espalda, esperando.- ¿Cómo estás? –no supo si era una forma de empezar cualquier conversación o si ese era su interés. Respondió.

-          Bueno, bien, supongo… -Teren se sentó sobre una camilla.- Cansada.

-          ¿Por?

-          No duermo bien. –no pareció sorprenderle.

-          Ya, suele pasar. –una sonrisa apenada. A Ysera le costó comprender a qué se refería su postura. Bajó la mirada.- He hablado con Darrow, sobre cómo… afrontar, digamos, todo esto. –sabía que con todo esto se refería a ella. Esperó.- Me he ofrecido a ayudarte, pero entendería que prefirieses que fuese él el que te ayudase. –confundida, frunció el ceño.

-          ¿Ayudarme? Y ¿por qué dices eso? –tanto una cosa como la otra llamaron su atención.

-          Es mejor que te entrene alguien que no sea Damen. No es porque sea él, ya sabes que yo no voy a juzgarle sin motivo, pero… Creemos que es mejor que todo se quede dentro. –dirigió una mirada circular al cuarto. Ella comprendió.- Y lo otro… bueno, no sé si soy el mejor para enseñarte a controlar la magia oscura. –de nuevo esa negatividad.

-          Quiero que me ayudes tú. –esperaba oírla decir el nombre de su amigo, no pudo evitar sorprenderse. A ojos de Teren, no debía de ser el único que dudase de él en cuanto a las artes oscuras. A los de ella, no podía estar en mayor desacuerdo.- Damen me entrenó bien, sé muchas cosas, también porque he leído mucho mientras trabajaba en la biblioteca. No creo que necesite mucho más entrenamiento, pero… Sí me gustaría que me ayudases a, bueno, lo demás. –media sonrisa fue la respuesta del chico. Bastante comedida, comprendiendo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la chica.- Quiero dormir con normalidad, no vivir inmersa en pesadillas imaginado que Alexander me convence para volverme una asesina en serie. –él rio, de nuevo apenado.

-          Sí, no es nada placentero. –su experiencia así lo decía. La chica había bajado la mirada, sacar ese tema no contaba como un plan para ella esa mañana, y sin embargo así se daba.- Sigo pensando lo que te dije el otro día. –captó sus ojos.- No creo que seas débil. –recordaba cómo el chico le había dicho lo que pensaba de ella tras recorrer el pasillo de las voces. Sintió su corazón acelerarse ligeramente por el recuerdo de ellas.- No creo que vayas a traicionarnos ni a volverte una bruja oscura. Pero sí creo que Alexander intentará aprovecharse de ello para que así sea. Sería estúpido si no lo hiciese, la verdad. Y a desgracia nuestra Alexander es de todo menos estúpido.

-          ¿Por qué te parecería estúpido? –quiso saber. A él le pareció sorprendente que Ysera no fuese consciente de ello.

-          ¿Alguna vez has practicado con Damen conjurar una maldición imperdonable? –negó, veloz. Él asintió.- Lo sé. Quiero decir, estarías en prisión ya por ello, pero… ¿No te das cuenta de que pudiste conjurarla sin haber practicado siquiera? –no le pareció nada reseñable.

-          Si es ilegal realizarlas, cualquiera que lo haga lo hace a la primera ¿no? no puede practicar antes… -él rio.

-          Lo que intento decir es que conjuraste una a la perfección y sin siquiera haberla estudiado en clase más allá de una simple mención. –alzó ella una ceja.- Hablo mucho con Wansky. –explicaba. Ahora rio ella.- ¿Me dejas tu varita? –sin dudarlo, Ysera echó mano de ella y se la acercó. Teren la observó unos segundos, no gran cosa.- ¿Dragón? –ella asintió.- ¿Has leído sobre núcleos de varita en tus visitas a la biblioteca? –sorprendida, negó.- El núcleo de dragón es el más poderoso, por lo general. Facilita la conjuración de hechizos, y sí, bueno, aunque no la atrae como la mía, facilita el uso de las artes oscuras.

-          ¿Ves? Es la varita, no yo. –se excusaba. Él reía.

-          La varita te eligió, Ysera. No son tontas, no se van a manos inútiles. –desconsolada en parte, la chica bajó la mirada.- Hacéis un buen equipo. –se la cedió de vuelta.- No te he visto trabajar mucho con ella, pero lo que he visto, puedo decir que no es solo cosa suya. –miró al arma. Decaída, fue hacia su lado.

-          Preferiría que sí. Sería tan fácil como deshacerme de ella. –él frunció el ceño.

-          ¿Por qué reniegas de tus capacidades?

-          Porque hasta ahora no me han traído más que problemas.

-          Siento desilusionarte, pero creo que eso ha sido cosa tuya, no de tus capacidades. –arrejuntando un poco sus párpados, le juzgó, haciéndole reír.

-          No me estás ayudando en nada, creo que voy a ir con Darrow.

-          Has de entender eso antes de meterte en este lío, Ysera. –recuperando un poco la serenidad, continuó.- El único problema que tienes… eres tú. Tus capacidades son increíbles, solo tienes que… bueno, controlar tus deseos. –sintió la piel de sus brazos erizándose al escucharle. Deseos…

-          No quiero desear maldecir a Alexander.

-          Bueno, eso es complicado. –rio él.- Todos queremos tarde o temprano.

-          Vale, pues no quiero disfrutar de ello si lo hago.

-          Eso es diferente, y sí, más complicado. –Ysera le observaba. Fue a hablar, pero Teren la interrumpió.- No me preguntes cómo lo hago, por favor, porque no lo sé. Aún no se ha dado el momento en el que uso magia oscura y no la disfruto, y créeme, estoy acojonado. –aguardó.- Intento pensar en las cosas negativas que trae consigo. Supongo que lo de mis padres fue un claro ejemplo. –sintió su voz cambiar de tono al pronunciar esa frase.- Por eso quiero ayudarte, no quiero que pases por algo así. No digo que a tus padres… -tragó saliva. Ella negó, facilitándole la tarea. Le entendía.- Solo quiero evitarte los malos tragos. Sobre todo los de después al disfrute. –Ysera bajó de nuevo la mirada.- Imagino que te comerías la cabeza.

-          Mucho. –reconoció. Teren cogió su mano y la meneó un poco entre la suya, en apoyo. Parecía que el chico quería escucharla hablar, al menos aguardaba en silencio a que Ysera dijese algo. Pero Ysera tiró por otro camino, siempre relacionado con el principal.

-          Darrow me dijo… -ahora era ella la que tragaba saliva.- Que, bueno, desde que supo de mi tuvo miedo de mí y de lo que podía llegar a hacer si acababa haciendo lo que no debía. –él asintió.- Me dijo que era un temor general en el Eje. –quiso saber de él. Teren sonrió hacia un lado.

-          Cuando Losnedahl nos habló de ti, la verdad es que un poco de mal cuerpo se nos quedó, sí. –la chica bajó una vez más el gesto.- Ysera, intenta no pensar en algo así. Es obvio que hubiese ese temor, de hecho mira cómo acabó el domingo—

-          A ti no te tienen miedo… -él alzó las cejas.

-          ¿Bromeas? No creo que haya nadie en el Eje que no me lo tenga. Salvo Darrow.

-          Pero confían en ti, eso no es—

-          Y confiarán en ti. Yo confío en ti, Darrow lo hace, Storm, Eo, Losnedahl, Violetta… -como si fuese a decir más nombres, pero frenar antes de extenderse sonaba mejor. Soltó el aire que le había reservado a la sucesión.- No has de preocuparte de lo que los demás pueden o no sentir o pensar de ti, Ysera, has de centrarte en ti. En la gente que te quiere, como mucho… -volvía a coger su mano.- Pero no en la de él. –se miraban.- Va a querer jugar contigo, como ha hecho conmigo, no has de dejarle. –negó ella, con sutileza, queriéndose creer su posibilidad a lograrlo.- Por eso quiero ayudarte. Aunque yo fracase estrepitosamente cuando estoy frente a él, pero bueno. –apretó la mano de Teren ahora para devolverle el apoyo.- Así que eso, solo quería decirte que estoy dispuesto a ayudarte en todo. –pensativa, captó su atención.

-          Yo… -comenzaba.- Sí había algo que quería pedirte. Lo iba a hacer, te ofrecieses a ayudarme o no, porque no sabía a quién acudir. O sea, está Damen, pero… -de nuevo su piel erizándose.- Rannier nos va a enseñar  _Legeremancia_  y  _Oclumancia_ , pero imagino que a un ritmo… bueno, lectivo. No creo que al suficiente. –Teren entendía.- No quiero que Alexander pueda acceder a mi mente. Sé que no seré capaz de evitarlo si se decide a usar todo su poder, pero, al menos quiero poder defenderme. No quiero que sepa lo que pienso, lo que veo aquí, lo que sepa del Eje… -bajó la mirada.- No quiero que sepa lo que Damen hace. –no la juzgó en ningún momento, al fin y al cabo la comprendía.

-          Te ayudaré en lo que pueda. Y hablaré con Rannier, para ver cómo vais a hacer las clases. Porque tal vez él puede ayudar también. –asintió la chica en agradecimiento.- ¿Por qué no se lo has pedido a Damen? –curioso. No sabía muy bien cómo responderle si ni ella misma aclaraba sus ideas.

-          No lo sé. –se encogía de hombros.- Confío en él ¿sabes? Quiero decir, es obvio que es hay mucho más que mera confianza hacia él en mí… -avergonzada. Él se sonrió.- Es solo que, no creo que le beneficiase en nada. Ya tengo bastante miedo a que Alexander lea su mente, que sea capaz de ver ya no solo lo que él siente, sino cualquier mínima conversación que hayamos tenido y que vea que… No es lo que espera.

-          Piensa que si Damen en realidad es contrario a lo que Alexander divulga, y que Alexander ha entrado en su cabeza unas cuantas veces, ya habría podido verlo todo. No digo sobre ti, sino sobre Damen en sí. –la tensión que le produjo la idea fue tan fuerte como de costumbre.- Lo que indica que Damen sabe manejarse bien.

-          Eso, o en realidad a quien miente es a mí, como diría Storm. –él rio, contagiándola.

-          Sí, claramente Storm diría eso. –una ligera pausa, recuperando la seriedad con ella.- No conozco a nadie más capacitado para la  _Oclumancia_  que Damen. –confesó. Eso la pilló por sorpresa.- Más que su hermano, más que yo. No te preocupes por él en eso. –esta vez asintió sin confiar del todo en el gesto que producía. No iba a dejar de temer por él, daba igual la confianza que Teren pareciese tener en la capacidad de Damen.- Y siento lo de antes. –recuperó su atención.- Cómo te he respondido antes, cuando intentabas animarme. Es un mal día.

-          Oh, no, no. No te disculpes. No debí presionarte. Estás estresado, da igual lo que yo pueda decir o no.

-          Aun así, gracias.

-          De nada. Aunque ya no necesitas de mi apoyo moral para animarte. –le guiñó el ojo. Y Teren no entendió nada. La chica rio, poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Que imagino que ahora prefieres el apoyo que otra te pueda dar. –la soltó la mano, negándose a reír.

-          Cállate…

-          Oh, venga ya, no seas así. Creo que la fiesta de año nuevo debería girar en torno a vosotros. Esa es la celebración. –enfatizó en el artículo. Él rio, sin mirarla.- Teren Stringer y Eo Brice, bajando por la escalera bajo la atenta mirada del alumnado. Darrow Brice llorando orgulloso en una esquina. –él volvió a reír.

-          Eso seguro.

-          Me alegro mucho, en serio. –se encogió él de hombros, claramente avergonzado, intentando  ocultarlo.- Te hará bien, el dejar atrás las limitaciones que te ponías.

-          Eso espero.

No alargaron mucho más su reunión privada. De regreso a la sala, ambos vieron que Storm había aprovechado su ausencia para intentar enseñar a Eo cómo preparar aclarados básicos. No era novedad ver a la de Slytherin difundiendo conocimiento, más bien lo interesante era ver que Eo no parecía huir de él al tratarse de pociones.

Sin molestar, se acomodaron junto a ellas para seguir la charla. Eo ponía en práctica lo que Storm le iba contando, con total dominio en la materia. Era bastante obvio que la de Hufflepuff también se encontraba en otro punto de su vida en el que los sucesos vividos habían cambiado su forma de actuar. Había tomado la decisión de entrar de lleno en el Eje, como miembro activo, y eso suponía ser conocedora de todo lo que pudiese ser de utilidad. Pero Eo no solo prestaba atención a las pociones como algo meramente obligatorio, mostraba verdadero interés, quería lucrarse del conocimiento general para poder aportar algo de utilidad. Teren la observaba con media sonrisa, sin quitarle el ojo de encima a nada de lo que hacía. En eso Ysera tenía toda la razón del mundo, dejar atrás las limitaciones, al menos de momento, les estaba sirviendo a ambos de mucho.

Se negaron a amargarse lo que quedaba de día, y con esa idea de vida llegaron al jueves, último día del año, imposible de controlar el ajetreo que en Hogwarts se corría. Storm e Ysera fueron a desayunar de manera temprana y dieron de lleno con un Gran Comedor formado a medias. Solo había una mesa, en el lateral de Hufflepuff, en donde todo el mundo parecía comer apelotonado. Incómodos rostros de gente que no se conocía de nada coincidían solo en juzgar a los voluntarios que habían decidido ponerse en marcha para la decoración de las festividades.

A la hora del almuerzo, al menos, dos mesas se disponían en el salón para que todo el mundo pudiese al menos tener espacio vital para alimentarse. Lo hicieron con las decoraciones ya dispuestas, todo en tonos blancos y plateados, acompañados de tonalidades de negros y grises que anunciaban un evento cuanto menos sobrio y elegante. Curiosas, tanto Storm como Ysera deambularon por los pasillos disfrutando del estrés juvenil.

Chicos y chicas del grado joven paseaban alarmados por la falta de tiempo de la que parecían disponer de cara a arreglarse. Ellas dos, a sabiendas de lo que tenían que hacer, tuvieron tiempo de sobra para disfrutar del estrés general. Solo se dotaron un poco de él cuando Eo, que se había unido a ellas a media tarde, se resignaba a seguir por allí. No quería tampoco arriesgar a llegar muy tarde a la cena, así que se puso en marcha a Hufflepuff para allí empezar a arreglarse.

Había hablado con su madre sobre el vestido que debía conseguirla. Bianca, aún decaída por lo sucedido el domingo, no se negó en absoluto a cumplir los deseos de su hija, proporcionándole a través de Golden el que sería su vestido de gala: una pieza de tul amarillo pastel  que la enamoró en su cuerpo incluso más que estirado sobre la cama. Su compañera de cuarto la ayudó a enfundarse en él, quedando maravillada con el resultado. La parte superior del vestido, sin escote y sin manga, dejaba un top en forma rectangular decorado con estampado floral de una tonalidad ligeramente más oscura que la falda, larga y pesada hasta el suelo. Su pelo, hacia un lado en una trenza desordenada, daba el otro tono de color de su presencia: dos flores amarronadas con cierto halo rojo hacían juego con sus zapatos y sus labios, que se dotaban de ese tono cálido y natural.

Cuando salió de la Sala Común de Hufflepuff iba tan concentrada en no encajar sus tacones entre las piedras del suelo que se olvidó por completo de que había acordado ser recogida en la puerta. Se disculpó con él tras chocar de frente, pero Teren no era consciente de ninguna palabra que la chica decía. Él ni siquiera se había arreglado en demasía, a su juicio y tras compararse con Eo. Llevaba un traje azul marino, con americana abierta y camisa blanca bajo ella. Sin corbata, pajarita, ni nada que le diese demasiada serenidad. Eo le analizó fugazmente, sonriéndose. Estaba demasiado contenta, feliz, como para perder el tiempo avergonzándose.

-          Estás guapísimo. –el chico balbuceó. Carraspeó levemente, para no toser.

-          Gracias. –supuso. Ella rio.- Yo no sé qué decirte… -Eo seguía sonriendo, con las manos juntas al frente. Le brillaba tanto la mirada que bien podía parecer que estaba a punto de llorar.- No creo que nada que dijese te fuese a hacer justicia, así que, mejor no digo nada. –asintió ella, riendo. Acercándose un poco más a él.

-          Lo acepto. –calló su ya silencio con un beso, acercando su rostro con su mano al de ella. Le sintió temblar, y eso provocó que en el proceso no pudiese evitar interrumpir el beso con una sonrisa.- Oye, que solo es un vestido… -recordaba. Él se separó un poco.

-          ¿Vestido? ¿Qué vestido? –ella volvió a reír.

-          Va, venga… vamos. –fue ella la que cogió la mano de Teren para hacerle andar, y el chico se dejó guiar para así evitar quedar petrificado a su espalda al verla caminar.

Fueron los primeros de su grupo en llegar, y de los primeros de toda la escuela. Algunos juveniles caminaban por allí, en grupos alborotados que negaban a separarse en parejas con clara vergüenza. Sentados en uno de los bancos dispuestos por la sala, analizaron cada pareja para intentar averiguar su origen, futuro, y cualquier cosa que pudiese mantener las risas que aquello les producía. No sabían cuándo llegarían los demás, pero aún les quedaba que esperar.

En Slytherin, Storm deambulaba por el dormitorio intentando amontonar su pelo rizado en el recogido que quería. Sabía hechizos para cortar, alargar, y moldear el pelo, pero por algún motivo, nada era suficiente para evitar que ciertos mechones se escapasen por doquier.

Se había recogido el pelo en un moño despeinado que sobresalía un poco en altura. Por delante, algunos mechones rizados decorando su frente. Por la nuca, miles de diminutos se escapaban del peinado, enervándola.

-          Mira, dimito, eh, yo me lo suelto y ya. –Ysera la observó, por primera vez en un largo periodo de tiempo. La había escuchado, pero no había parado en prestar mucha atención. Ahora se concentró.

-          Y si los alargas y los recoges con los demás. –una pregunta bastante seca, no parecía siquiera una cuestión. Storm se giró del espejo a ella.- Ya sabes, se caen porque son cortos, alárgalos y así no se caerán. –Storm se sintió realmente estúpida, y así se lo hizo saber durante el tiempo que tardó en corregir su peinado.

-          Gracias, te debo la vida. –cuando acabó. Ysera sonrió, desganada.

-          Para no interesarte mucho la fiesta, al final te veo muy emocionada ¿eh? –Storm rio. El gesto cayó en mudo cuando se giró a su amiga.

-          Y tú para interesarte tanto te veo muy desganada… -Ysera llevaba rato preparada, y desmotivada también.

-          Bueno, ha perdido bastante la gracia ahora. –su amiga no quiso decir mucho, para no empeorar la situación.

-          Oye, que yo vaya con Darrow no significa que te vaya a dejar ahí tirada. Vamos a estar todos juntos ¿vale? De hecho, querré bailar contigo. –Ysera sonrió, ahora más alegremente.- Estás guapísima, tía. –lo sentía de verdad, estirando la mano hacia su amiga para hacerla levantarse. Se negaba a que el atuendo de su amiga quedase arrugado por la pereza del momento. La puso frente al espejo, llevaba un vestido de dos piezas, negro, completamente opaco, que la dotaba de una elegancia muy favorecedora. La falda alta no quedaba ajustada del todo a sus piernas, se abría un poco hasta tocar el suelo y perderse en una corta cola, pero la prenda estrella de su imagen era el top. Un encaje bastante abierto, desde debajo del pecho, con este cubierto por las formas y alargándose en las mangas de igual compuesto que se finalizaban en un pico al centro del dorso de sus manos. El efecto del mismo, pegado a la piel, hacía creer que no había forro entre la tela negra y su piel, jugando las costuras del encaje a cubrir lo necesario. Además, se había recogido el pelo en un moño bajo la nuca, desordenado, con mechones sueltos por doquier al frente y unas ligeras horquillas de brillante sosteniéndolo. Sus labios nude otorgaban a su rostro la naturalidad que el vestido le quitaba. Storm apoyaba su barbilla en su hombro frente al espejo, admirándola.- En serio, preciosa.

Ysera ya había mostrado su admiración por la imagen de Storm lo suficiente como para no querer atosigarla de nuevo. Cuando la chica se hubo sentido complacida con lo que veía en el espejo, aceptó la propuesta de Ysera de ponerse ya por fin en marcha. Eo y Teren ya debían andar por el comedor, ahora salón de fiesta. Cuando llegaron allí, comprobaron que debían de ser de las últimas en dejarse ver, pero al menos uno de sus temores no se cumplía.

Desde que habían decidido qué ponerse, el presentimiento de desentonar se hizo latente. Violetta les mandó los modelos que habían elegido sin problema, y estuvieron a punto de devolverlos. Pero la mayoría de jóvenes de la fiesta habían decidido acudir con semejantes galas. En especial chicas que dejaban pasear desde todo tipo de coloridos como diferentes formas textiles. Suspiraron con alivio, y también con admiración ante ciertas elecciones. Sin duda, no eran las únicas que se habían tomado en serio el cómo acudir.

-          Me muero enterita. –Ysera se llevaba las manos al rostro, queriendo ocultar un sonrosado resurgir en sus mejillas al ver a Eo. Esta, encandilada de sí misma, giraba sobre sus pasos para mostrarse.- Me encanta.

-          Es precioso. –confirmaba ella. Luego piropeó de vuelta.- Tú estás increíble, Yse. Me encanta el encaje. –analizaba su top.- Ambas estáis divinas. –ahora se perdía en el de Storm. Fue un momento de compartir atuendos y miradas que solo se entorpeció con un Teren que llegaba al lado con cara anonadada. Tan pronto como llegó y las miró a las tres, echó mano de su copa, pegándola un trago, y volviendo sobre sus pasos hacia el banco. Había aceptado que era mejor tomar asiento. Las tres chicas quedaron de pie, por el centro de la sala comentando el evento. Poco se cocía todavía, aunque la música ya sonase y muchos jóvenes ya estuviesen intentando pasar el tiempo con algún bailoteo. Ellas hicieron lo mismo, no querían quedarse quietas sin hacer nada. Solo pararon cuando Storm divisó la compañía que Teren ahora parecía tener. El frenazo fue en seco, parando también a Ysera y Eo. Ambas la siguieron, el resto del grupo parecía haber llegado ya. Fueron hacia el banco, en donde Teren hablaba sin más con Darrow y Klapp.

-          ¿Dónde os metíais? –con cierta molesta tras haber estado por allí ya cerca de una hora, Storm recriminaba a Darrow. Este, como su tirasen de una cuerda, se alzaba para quedar frente a ella. Quiso defenderse, pero no le salía palabra alguna. Al igual que Ysera, Storm había optado por dos piezas para su modelo. Una falda granate también hasta el suelo, mate, y un top ajustado al pecho del mismo color que apenas parecía estar formado por dos tirantes muy gruesos que se cruzaban en el cuello para crear a la espalda una forma cruzada. Además de un ligero escote en rombo. Darrow balbuceó lo que parecía ser su respuesta, mientras sus ojos recorrían todo lo que veían. Al contrario que Teren, él diría demasiadas cosas de no ser por la aglomeración a su alrededor.

-          Joder. –resumió, antes de llevar los ojos a su rostro.- Estás… impresionante.

-          Eso no me responde a la pregunta. –balbuceó él.

-          Estaba arreglándome.

-          ¿Arreglándote? –le observó. Llevaba un pantalón gris oscuro, una camisa remangada que dependiendo de la luz parecía gris, azul clara, o blanca, y un chaleco a juego con los pantalones que recogía una corbata en medio.- Arreglarte de qué. –le juzgó, sin más. Él frunció el ceño, mirándose de arriba abajo.

-          Vaya, gracias. Pensaba que habría acertado. –giró el rostro para buscar con la mirada a Klapp, que seguía hablando con Teren. Dejaba entender que le habían aconsejado, sobre todo porque Klapp llevaba un modelito prácticamente igual, solo que en negro.

-          No, o sea, que estás muy bien, pero que no explica la tardanza.

-          ¿Para qué narices querías que viniese tan pronto? Ni siquiera sé bailar, ya lo sabes.

-          Pero yo sí.

-          Oye, ya bastante ridículo hago yendo así de simple mientras tú vas… así. –volvió a perderse un poco en su imagen.- No me hagas también quedar en evidencia al tropezarme con algún giro. –Storm intentó no reír, pero se le escapó la sonrisa.

-          Tranquilo, haré que no te tropieces. –le ofrecía la mano. Darrow dudó en cogerla.

-          ¿En serio? ¿No prefieres esperar a que todos estén borrachos? Así nadie me juzgaría.

-          Te vamos a juzgar igual. –se giró a la voz de Teren. En el banco a su espalda, los dos chicos ahora estaban acompañados de Ysera y Eo. Darrow quería reprocharle a su amigo la poca compasión, pero se perdió al ver a ambas chicas. Volvió a balbucear.

-          ¿Cuándo se decidió venir a esto como si se tratase de una boda? –Teren se encogía de hombros compartiendo su pesar.- Yo la próxima vez quiero consensuar esto.

-          La próxima vez a lo mejor vienes solo. –Storm recriminaba, con la mano aún extendida. Darrow resopló, expulsando a la vez una ligera risa, y se dejó llevar por la chica lo más lejos que pudo de los otros cuatro. Eso al menos Darrow lo agradeció.

-          Creo que la próxima vez mejor ir a un evento que no cuente con baile. –riéndole, paró ya frente a él para poner orden. Cogió las manos del chico y las depositó en su cintura. Luego, con las suyas, fue a su cuello. Poco a poco, se movió, un suave balanceo de lado a lado. Darrow frunció el ceño.- ¿Esto es todo? –ella sonrió.

-          ¿Te pensabas que iba a ponerme a bailar un tango?

-          Suplicaba que por favor no me hicieses bailar un tango. –ella rio.

-          Para empezar la noche esto está bien.

-          Esto creo que sé hacerlo, sí. –durante unos instantes, fue todo lo que hicieron, aparte de observarse. De primeras, ella acaparaba el poder ante su nerviosismo, pero poco a poco Darrow se fue haciendo con su mando.- Me sorprende verte de rojo.

-          Te dije que era mi color favorito.

-          Sí, pero esperaba verte de verde serpiente. –dijo con retintín. La chica bajó una de sus manos desde el cuello de Darrow al frente, mostrando el dorso. Llevaba un anillo enroscado en su dedo anular en forma de serpiente plateada, con ojos verdes. Él fingió un escalofrío.- Era mejor cuando solo ibas de rojo. –ella rio.

-          Estoy orgullosa de lo que soy. –recriminó Storm. Él asintió, mirándola de arriba abajo otra vez.

-          No, si orgullosa has de estar. –Storm, que había vuelto la mano a su cuello junto a la otra, le daba una leve colleja.

-          Digo sobre mi casa, idiota.

-          Sí, sí, eso también. –ella negaba, riendo.- En serio, estás preciosa. –la risa se calmó a algo insonoro. Sonreía sincera.

-          Gracias.

-          Aunque ya debes saberlo, vaya. –le dio sonoridad de nuevo.

-          Estoy bastante contenta, sí. –asintió él veloz.

-          ¿Ves? Lo que yo decía. –rieron.

-          Tú también estás muy guapo.

-          No mientas, no te gusta en absoluto como voy. –la chica rio.

-          Sí me gusta, es solo que esperaba algo más sobrio.

-          Eso díselo a Klapp. No me dejaba ir de negro porque él ya iba de negro. –se analizaba.- También me dijo que iba muy resultón, pensaba que eso sería positivo.

-          ¡¿Resultón?! –rio ella al comentario, contagiándole.- Habría pagado por veros a ambos arreglándoos en el dormitorio.

-          Yo habría pagado por tener dormitorio propio y no aguantarle. –Con la mirada, buscaron a Klapp y con ello al resto. Seguían sentados, ambas chicas en medio de ambos. Klapp hablaba mientras Eo y Teren reían. Ysera se limitaba a sonreír, no parecía muy concentrada.- No anda muy animada o soy yo.

-          No lo está, no.

-          ¿Es por Damen?

-          Pensaba que íbamos a evitar hablar de ese nombre. –recordaba. Él rio.

-          Perdón. ¿Es por el hermano de Alexander? –ahora rio ella. Asintió.

-          Sí, es por él.

-          Seguramente Klapp la ofrezca bailar o algo.

-          ¿Él viene solo?

-          Quería invitar a Sarah, pero Sarah no iba a venir. Así que dijo que vendría solo, a reírse de mí cuando me sacases a bailar.

-          Suerte para ti, no anda mirando.

-          Dale tiempo, cuando se tome alguna copa nos perseguirá. Se irá escondiendo tras críos que midan medio metro menos que él creyéndose que no le vemos.  –Storm volvió a reír.

-          Lo vuestro sí que es amor.

-          Del bueno. –les siguieron observando un poco más. En especial Storm, que sin poder evitarlo mostraba preocupación por su compañera de casa, a la cual se le veía claramente decaída. No quería darle muchas vueltas a ello, así que dio las gracias por ver que Darrow parecía concentrado de nuevo en ella.- Siento si no te pedí venir conmigo de la forma correcta. Llegas a decirme que no o a ir con otra persona y me habrías hundido en la miseria. –sorprendida, alzó las cejas antes de reír.

-          ¿A qué viene eso?

-          No lo sé. Me ha dado por pensar en que casi morimos hace unos días. Otra vez. Y siento que a veces pierdo bastante el tiempo con tonterías. –la sonrisa de la chica estaba prendada de él.- Creo que he de empezar a ser un poco más directo, por si, quién sabe. –ella negaba, aún encandilada.

-          ¿Y cuándo dices que vas a empezar? A ser directo, digo. –él se sonrió, imitándola.

-          Estoy bailando contigo sin tener ni idea, pensaba que ya había empezado.

-          ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con ser directo?

-          Que me sitúa más cerca de ti de lo que me permite estar sentado en un banco. –se esforzó cuanto pudo en no reírle, fracasando bastante en el intento. Al menos no iba a tener que seguir insistiendo en ocultar la sonrisa que le producía, pues Darrow se acercaba a ella para besarla tan pronto como asumió que ese era el mejor momento. Alzó una de sus manos desde la cintura de la chica hasta su rostro, y allí la detuvo mientras dotaba al beso de un gesto más pasional. A Storm se le cortó la respiración desde el momento en el que los labios del chico tocaron los suyos. Tardó en devolverle el aire a su cuerpo, de forma calmada para tampoco perder la compostura. Cruzó aún más los brazos al cuello de Darrow para acercarle si podía ser un poco más a su cuerpo.

Era la primera vez que se besaban delante de tanta gente, y en cambio era un pensamiento que no pasó por la cabeza de ninguno de los dos. Algunos de los presentes les observaban, cuchicheando sobre cómo el famoso Darrow Brice caía rendido ante una Slytherin. Muchos no lo hacían a malas, pero otros no podían evitar ver aquella decisión tanto de uno como del otro como algo arriesgada.

Y a ellos todo les daba completamente igual. Nada giraba a su alrededor, solo existía sus bocas unidas de nuevo y la compañía que con ello se proporcionaban. Y no tuvieron intención alguna en separarlas hasta que sus amigos les reclamaron para cenar algo antes de que se hiciese demasiado tarde. Acudieron sin problema al encuentro, a disfrutar de la última cena del año en la mejor compañía. Todos de una pieza, con sus más y sus menos emocionales, pero sin duda no en soledad. Algo que, al menos, hacía de la clausura del año algo especial. Ahora solo quedaba que el siguiente empezase al menos de forma parecida.


	65. Chapter 65

Cuando menos lo esperaron, la gente comenzó a apelotonarse en el centro del salón para dar la bienvenida al año nuevo. El grupo había disfrutado de una cena ligera, compuesta por pequeños mangares que Hogwarts les ofrecía para poder deleitarse de ellos sin necesidad de cubiertos. Entre risas, habían compartido la velada sin dejar espacio al drama. Era una noche de disfrute, prioridad para todos. Así que al menos mientras la compañía lo permitiese, iban a rendirse a ello.

Tras el picoteo, Klapp se empeñó en sacar a bailar no solo a Ysera, desacompañada, sino también a una Eo que se negaba a quedarse sentada. Había intentado tirar de Teren con ella, pero el muchacho se negaba rotundamente a deleitarles con sus conocimientos de baile. Provocativo, dudando de su capacidad para la danza, Darrow le atosigó desde el banco sin conseguir su objetivo, que era ver al de Ravenclaw bailar. Rendido, se quedaron allí disfrutando entre risas de lo que Klapp intentaba lograr con ambas chicas. Fracasaba en su intento por bailar a dos bandas, acabando ambas muchachas acompañándose entre ellas mientras él se limitaba a entorpecerlas haciéndolas a la vez reír.

Reclamada por las sonrisas constantes, Storm también quiso formar parte del espectáculo acercándose al trío para acompañarles. Todo se complicaba aún más para Klapp, pero el muchacho disfrutaba tanto de la escena que no iba a mostrar queja alguna.

Cada vez era más complicado verles. El gentío ya se acumulaba por todas partes, pese a que quedasen aún cerca de veinte minutos para la medianoche. Darrow aprovechó ahí para desviar su mirada del grupo de baile para centrarla en su amigo, que sonreía risueño ante aún la táctica de Klapp.

-          Te queda bien el azul. –le analizaba. Teren, echado hacia delante, giró el rostro hacia él, sorprendido.

-          ¿Qué?

-          El azul. –repetía, sacudiendo su hombro de un polvo inexistente.- Te favorece.

-          Gracias. –rio.

-          No sabía que te ibas a poner tan elegante.

-          Ni yo que ibas a pasar de arreglarte. –molesto, Darrow hizo un puchero.

-          Ya está bien ¿no? pensé que lo iba. –Teren rio, negando.

-          Te queda bien, no te escandalices. A Storm le ha gustado. –orgulloso, Darrow sonrió, dejándose caer hacia atrás y escurriéndose un poco por el asiento. Las manos, en los bolsillos, era el último gesto de egocentrismo. Teren negó, sonriéndose.- No te lo creas tanto, ella te da mil vueltas. –de primeras, frunció el ceño. De segundas, aceptó la realidad.

-          Tampoco es difícil. –analizaba a Storm desde lejos. La chica bailaba entre risas con Ysera, intentando cerrarle el paso a Klapp, que fingía rendición tras bailotear ahora con Eo.- Le da mil vueltas a todos. –en voz baja, pero audible para su amigo, que reía, girándose a su amigo.- No te rías tanto, Stringer. Que he estado a punto de traerte servilletas cinco veces.

-          ¿Servilletas?

-          Sí, por el reguero de babas que vas dejando cada vez que miras a mi hermana. –un gruñido de protesta, y una patada al pie de Darrow para enfatizarla. Este reía, sabiendo que había provocado lo que quería. Volvió a sentarse en condiciones, quedando a su altura.- Ella también ha venido preciosa ¿eh?

-          Que sí, Darrow. –se negaba. El de Gryffindor reía.

-          Venga ya ¿ahora tampoco vas a decir nada?

-          ¿Qué narices quieres que te diga?

-          No sé, qué se siente al por fin dejar atrás los miedos y encauzarte en tu historia de amor soñada. –narraba con voz dramática. Teren sollozó agotado.

-          Creo que si no daba el paso era por ti, no por el peligro de muerte inminente que corremos. –Darrow rio, acercando a su amigo hacia sí al rodearle con un brazo. Besó su sien.

-          Va, no te enfades, ya sabes que me alegro un montón.

-          Yo no sé si me alegro tanto, viendo que te hace tan feliz. –había dejado su brazo colgando por su hombro. Ahora llevaba la mano hacia su cara para entorpecer su visión como queja a su comentario.

-          Lo digo en serio, idiota. –insistía. Teren retiraba la mano de su amigo de su cara, pero no la soltaba. Apoyando el brazo en su rodilla, mantuvo este alzado para poder seguir cogiéndola. Su mirada seguía plasmada en donde Eo danzaba.- Creo que sabes de sobra lo feliz que me hace. –sin mirarle, Teren expuso media sonrisa. Darrow no le quitaba el ojo de encima, disfrutando de la felicidad que el chico radiaba en parte. El otro halo que le acompañaba, en cambio, le entristecía verlo. Y a ese no tenía solución que darle.- ¿Sabes algo de tu hermana? –el chico negó, sin mudar de gesto.- Lo siento. –esperaba al menos que Teren hubiese recibido alguna noticia de la chica.- Seguro que está bien.

-          Sí. Lo sabría de no ser así. –a Darrow el recuerdo le viajó a una casa en llamas, parándolo en seco antes de que este quisiese mostrar más. Miraba a su amigo, y por la arruga en su frente, sabía que la memoria le había jugado la misma mala pasada. También lo sintió de manera física, pues la mano de Teren temblaba bajo la suya. La agarró con fuerza.

-          Va, hemos dicho nada de dramas. –otra media sonrisa de su amigo, aunque ahora esta mostraba cierta inutilidad. Como si la propuesta de Darrow no fuese muy posible de realizar en ese momento. Aun así,  él insistió.- ¿Lo habéis hablado? Eo y tú, sobre qué hacer ahora con lo vuestro.

-          No. –aceptó la idea del cambio de tema.- No creo que tengamos que hablar, quiero decir… Ambos sabíamos lo que había, cuál era el muro a romper, y ahora el muro pues como que se ha venido abajo solo, así que… -Darrow rio.- Ya se irá viendo. Sé que pueden cambiar muchas cosas. –frunció el otro el ceño.

-          ¿Qué va a cambiar? ¿De quién te vas a enamorar ahora? Te rajo, yo aviso—

-          No, idiota, joder. –le soltó la mano, molesto. Darrow rio.- Pero ella, quién sabe.

-          ¿Lo dices por Klapp? –ambos bailaban.- Porque te aseguro que a Eo le da muy igual—

-          Que no, Darrow, no hay nombres. Solo digo que viendo lo que se nos viene encima, entendería que Eo no quisiese mantener una relación conmigo llegado el momento. –ahora el molesto era Darrow.

-          No sé qué me ofende más, que pienses así de mi hermana, o que pienses así de ti. Creo que ambas. –Teren bajó la mirada, solo ahora rompió el vínculo que mantenía observando a la chica.- Eo lleva queriendo estar contigo desde el principio, Teren, no te va a dejar por mucho que se líe todo. Y deja de machacarte tanto, no vas a liarla, tú, al menos, no. Y si la lías, será por lo que todos vemos. Deja de culparte por lo que él provoca, al menos hoy, joder. –Teren le observaba. Rara vez algún comentario semejante por parte de Teren no resultaba algo irascible para él. Era consciente de ello.

-          Lo siento. –su amigo negó. Aun así, no le podía culpar.- ¿Tú has hablado con Storm? –negó.

-          No sé si es buena idea.

-          ¿No? ¿Por qué?

-          Porque es Storm. Tal vez me manda a la mierda. –el de Ravenclaw rio.

-          Tal vez te manda por no hablar las cosas. –un gruñido bajo. Teren volvió a reír.

-          Gracias, has conseguido que vaya a entrar en el nuevo año acojonado. Amigos como tú son un tesoro. –Teren le empujó con el hombro, riendo.- Va. –se alzó.- Vamos para allá. –ofreciéndole la mano para alzarle, Teren la aceptaba recuperando la altura.- Antes de que a Klapp le explote el cerebro intentando bailar con tanta gente.

Con la llegada de ambos amigos al grupo de baile, la danza quedó pausada para otro momento. Eo acudía a Teren para cogerle de la mano y protestarle entre risas por no haberla acompañado, tirando ahora de él hacia una zona más céntrica de cara a la medianoche. Tampoco había tiempo para grandes conversaciones, la gente empezaba a producir un griterío característico de los inexplicables nervios por el año nuevo. Las luces atenuaban en el salón, todo organizado para que nada fallase.

Quedaban dos minutos, así lo indicaba una cuenta atrás de fuego blanco que se reproducía sobre un lienzo negro al final del comedor. Lo decoraba los cuatro escudos de las casas, enmarcando así los números en cuenta atrás que indicaban por fin la clausura de ese año. Era el momento de los recuerdos, de dar paso a todo aquello que acudía a uno cuando nada más tenía cabida.

Situada frente a Teren, Eo cogía los brazos del chico y los rodeaba por su cintura, pegándose con su espalda a su pecho para sentirle cerca. Entre tanto pesimismo, se agarraba a lo bueno que aquel año le había ofrecido, aunque eso en particular hubiese llegado demasiado tarde. Él procuraba hacer lo mismo, apoyándose en su hombro y pidiéndole a su ser que le permitiese disfrutar no solo de esos segundos, sino de todo lo que le viniese por delante. En especial con ella. Cerró los ojos y se ofreció un leve recuerdo, acudir a su memoria para no esforzarse demasiado en la inútil tarea de fingir que no es importante. Su pecho se aceleró más de lo que hubiese querido, de una forma tan nostálgica que en ningún momento se le permitió gozarla. Cuando los abrió, castigó a su mente a no volver a traerles al menos durante esa noche. Besó la mejilla de Eo, y buscó a su amigo al lado para recordarse que al menos ellos seguían allí con él. Con eso quiso despedirse de un año que prefería olvidar.

El drama era inevitable, por mucho que lo hubiesen suplicado. Darrow observaba con media sonrisa cómo Storm tiraba de la mano de Ysera para tenerla cerca, ambas con esa cercanía suya que él tanto admiraba. Buscaba en esos pequeños gestos la fuerza que requería para hacerle frente a lo que se le venía encima. Miraba el reloj y en parte le suplicaba pararse, no se sentía preparado para afrontar un año nuevo, y todas las viejas costumbres que con él traería. Observaba a ambas chicas, a Teren y a Eo, y hasta un Klapp que venía al lado para no quedarse atrás, y sentía su cuerpo dando vueltas. Tuvo tanto miedo por ver el reloj ponerse a cero que le llevó tiempo ser capaz de digerir la celebración general por la nueva entrada.

Fue consciente de ello cuando Storm buscó su rostro para besarle. Animada, la chica plantaba sus labios en los suyos y le felicitaba en un susurro el nuevo año. Se limitó a sonreírla, complacido, pero poca palabra podía salir de él en esos momentos. Klapp se lanzaba a él por la espalda para llenarle de besos por la mejilla, al menos su amigo sí conseguía sacarle alguna carcajada por lo ridículo, pero la serenidad se acorraló en él de nuevo cuando era Eo quien le abrazaba.

Admiraba cómo la chica era capaz de dejar de lado cualquier negatividad en momentos como aquel, el valor que radiaba por no dejarse intimidar, ya no solo por lo sucedido el fin de semana anterior, sino por el dar rienda suelta a su pasión con Teren fuesen cuales fuesen las posibilidades de fracaso. Eo nunca se rendía, eso lo sabía él bien, y aunque sonrió con cierta tristeza, lo hizo para felicitarla el año con cariño. Uno más.

A Teren el abrazo se lo dio más sentido, y mucho más silencioso tanto por fuera como por dentro. No hacían falta palabras a esas alturas. Como un hechizo, el que ambos chicos se fundiesen en el gesto provocaba que nada a su alrededor sonase. La música no ambientaba, los gritos y cánticos quedaban enmudecidos. A Darrow solo le interesaba el hecho de que al menos Teren estaba aún allí para celebrar un año nuevo. Y al de Ravenclaw solo le valía el mismo motivo.

La vuelta a la realidad la trajo Klapp, que de nuevo se colgaba de Darrow pero esta vez llevándose consigo también a Teren. El muchacho era consciente del pesar con el que ambos cargaban, y se negaba a ver a sus dos amigos venidos a menos cuando a su juicio la fiesta no había hecho más que comenzar.

-          Ahora a bailar. –les empujó, separándoles. Ninguno le tomó muy en serio, pero ni Storm ni Eo parecían discrepar de la idea de Klapp.

-          Oh, venga ya ¿otra vez? –Darrow protestaba a su acompañante. Esta reía, tirándole una vez más de la mano.

-          Unos tanto y otros tan poco. –Eo juzgaba a su chico que, sin tener otra opción que tomar, ponía los ojos en blanco y le acercaba la mano. Sonriéndose. Ella celebró y con la misma decisión que Storm anteriormente, tiró de él para llevársele de allí. Perezosos, las siguieron. La escena producía risa a Ysera, que no quería perderse para nada el cómo Darrow o Teren iban a intentar seguir los pasos de ambas chicas en lo que parecía ser una sesión discotequera del momento. Darrow iba a sufrir fuese cual fuese el estilo de baile, pero Teren al menos se le notaba suplicar por algo más clásico. No tuvo mucho tiempo de quedarse a ver el resultado. La tos en su dirección captaba su gesto. Klapp fingía no haberla producido.

-          ¿Qué pasa? –rio ella.

-          Nada, nada. –se cruzaba de brazos.- No estoy esperando ni nada.

-          ¿Esperar? ¿A qué?  -él frunció el ceño.

-          Estamos solos ¿recuerdas? Y tal vez no te lo crees, pero con solo una persona sí que sé bailar. –sin poder evitar reír, Ysera recordó los momentos previos, a un Klapp incapacitado para seguir la pista de las tres chicas danzando junto a él al unísono. Asintió, ofreciéndole la mano.

-          Vale, sorpréndeme.

Y a su sorpresa quedó gratamente sorprendida. Era consciente de que ella era nula para el baile, pero por algún motivo en ella no llamaba tanto la atención como debía de hacerlo en Darrow o el propio Klapp. En cambio el muchacho tenía ritmo en el cuerpo, sonase lo que sonase por el salón, Klapp no dejaba de danzar y de disfrutar la melodía. Y lo mejor para Ysera era que el chico nunca la dejaba de lado.

Llegados a un punto, ambos asumieron que el único capacitado para aquello era él. Ysera se dejaba llevar, fingía seguirle el ritmo sin poder evitar caer en risotadas basadas en su inutilidad. Al chico también se le llevaba la risa, sin importarle lo más mínimo el que la chica supiese moverse o no. Se lo estaba pasando en grande, tanto que ninguno recordó el deseo que les había acompañado antes por ver hacer el ridículo a sus otros dos amigos. Su concentración no iba más allá del tono que iniciaba una nueva canción. Una tras otra, los primeros compases iban destinados a que Klapp eligiese qué temática de baile iba a acompañar a aquella banda sonora.

Recorrió todo lo que se le ocurría en mente. Desde pasos juveniles o propios de una discoteca adolescente, hasta penosos intentos por dotar de arte flamenco a un tono tecno. Daba igual la elección, ambos se desternillaban por el resultado. Solo parecía haber un estilo con el que Klapp se veía incapaz de congeniar, la balada romántica. En cuanto la música tornó a ella, el muchacho gruñó con un escalofrío.

-          Esto no se me da nada bien. –ella rio. Poco más podía añadir al mismo pesar.- Creo que voy a ir a por algo de beber, una copa, o dos. ¿Quieres una? –negó, sonriente.

-          Prefiero no beber. Tráeme si eso algún cotilleo, espía a Darrow. –se alzaba en sus tacones intentando dar con él, pero era imposible divisarle. El salón estaba a rebosar de gente bailando y pasándoselo bien. Los únicos que danzaban lo hacían a paso lento, acompañando la música, en contraste con pequeños grupos formados por aquellos escandalosos ajenos a cualquier paso de baile.

Perdió a Klapp de vista y se centró en analizar al personal. Le sorprendía ver a tanto alumno joven por allí. Por algún motivo, esperaba que los menores de edad acudiesen con sus familias a dar la bienvenida al año nuevo en vez de permanecer encerrados en una escuela junto a otros alumnos. Aunque la sorpresa que eso le producía no tenía por qué ser algo negativo.

Sonreía risueña, le parecía tierno cuanto menos. Como Klapp había podido comprobar, no era la mayor fan de los bailes, ni siquiera se los tomaba en serio, pero disfrutaba de las reuniones de amigos, de seres queridos y otros desconocidos que en momentos así se volvían en tu mejor compañía. Le había pasado con Klapp, con quien prácticamente no tenía relación pero que durante esa noche la había sacado del pozo, y le pasaba con la simple idea de no sentirse sola en aquel salón, aunque en esos segundos nada de su alrededor pareciese servirle de mucho.

La positividad se fue esfumando a medida que recordaba la cruda realidad. La idea de la unión general era magnífica, algo esplendoroso a lo que agarrarse, pero su vida no giraba en un entorno tan cariñoso. Caminaba a paso lento por allí, queriendo disfrutar de un ambiente que ahora le producía incomodidad. A medida que alguien daba con su rostro, el de su observador parecía mudar a algo serio. Sentía que les arrebataba la alegría, aunque se tratase de meros segundos. Seguía siendo Ysera Sevriens, y seguía siendo odiada, temida, y juzgada por la gran mayoría de personas que allí estaban.

Bajó la mirada, no quería dar con los ojos de nadie más si su mensaje no iba a ser al menos el de la ignorancia. No pedía aprobación, no pedía más amistades de las que ya tenía, solo al menos quería sentirse tolerada. Que los pasos que diese no supusiesen un nuevo murmuro a su alrededor. Pero ni bajar los ojos le sirvió de ello.

Era consciente de que solo las parejas que bailaban parecían ajenas a ella y estas a su desgracia eran minoría. Sintió sus piernas temblar, lo último que deseaba ahora era que los tacones le jugasen una mala pasada bajo su falda negra provocando un ridículo que diese aún más motivos a los fisgones a hablar de ella. Se concentraba en sus pasos, lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas, tal vez si eso acaparaba su atención, los murmullos de la gente se esfumarían. Tal vez si los ignoraba, no parecería que ese grupo a su derecha de estudiantes no tan jóvenes estaba claramente hablando de ella. Como también lo hacían las dos chicas de diecisiete años a las que luego dejó a su izquierda, o el trío de amigos que parecía cortarle el paso al frente. La molestia y la incomodidad la llevaron a alzar los ojos, dando con esos dos chicos y chica que enmudecían ahora al ser descubiertos. No mostraron vergüenza, en cambio. De hecho no dejaron de mirarla, pero sus ojos no solo se clavaban en su presencia, también lo hacían a su espalda, a la de Ysera. Dudosa, frunció el ceño, y llevada por la rabia que nacía en ella al ser tan observada, se giró buscando así al menos un motivo mayor a crear tanta expectación, más que el simple hecho de ser quien era.

Encontrado algo que iba mucho más allá que su simple existencia. Todo en su ser se aceleró tanto que fue incapaz de destinar oxígeno suficiente a la idea de análisis. A continuar con su especulación. Ahora todo se borraba de su visión, todos los murmullos, aún presentes e intensificados por la obviedad, no llegaban a sus oídos de ninguna manera posible. Como si una burbuja la protegiese de todo, encerrándola en su esfera en soledad. Junto a él.

-          Has… venido… -llevaba demasiado rato observándole. Que Damen hiciese lo mismo de vuelta no ayudaba a que ambos cesasen. Se había acercado de pleno a ella desde el momento en el que Ysera comprobó su presencia. Evitar sorprenderse era inútil, no daba crédito a que el chico estuviese allí delante, ya no por ella misma, sino por el riesgo que aquello conllevaba. Pero Damen parecía tan ajeno al resto como lo estaba Ysera.

-          Te dije que lo intentaría. –pero nunca le llegó a tomar en serio, no al menos tras los últimos sucesos. Parecía incluso más delgado que de costumbre, no sabía si por haber pasado una mala racha en casa o por el color que le vestía. Enfundado en un traje negro, que no mudaba de color ni en su camisa ni en su corbata, solo dejaba ver como color opuesto el blanco de su pelo, inútilmente arreglado. Había intentado separarse el pelo de la frente, pero este caía sin fuerza de forma desigual como si intentase hacerle saber a su dueño que ciertas cosas no iban a cambiar. Ysera no se permitía un segundo tampoco a analizar aquello, se limitaba a mirarle a los ojos, tan azules y vivos como siempre, y a mandar a la nada cualquier palabra que quisiese intentar pronunciar. Sus ojos solo pestañearon cuando sintió las manos de Damen en las suyas propias, siendo este el último fogonazo que su ser necesitaba para asumir que no se trataba de una alucinación.

-          Damen… -en voz baja, al menos para ella. Reaccionó a su tacto como un escalofrío causado por el miedo. No por él, más bien por las consecuencias.- No puedes estar aquí… -no hablaba de la fiesta, del baile, del castillo. Hablaba de ella, de su burbuja creada en ese mismo momento. Él intentaba quitarle fuerza, se encogía de hombros sutilmente, de la misma manera en la que sonreía hacia un lado.

-          Lo sé. –confesó.- Pero es donde quiero estar. –se vio obligada a tragar saliva, mandando de vuelta a su origen al llanto que quería desatarse en su cuerpo. Le temblaban las manos, quería girarse y abandonar ese confort creado para comprobar el error que se estaba produciendo. Ahora necesitaba de las miradas, de los cuchicheos, para recordarle la realidad. Pero sus ojos gritaban tanto que resultaba imposible el alejarse de ellos. Y sus manos aportaban tanta calidez a las suyas que se veía incapaz de soltarlas. De nuevo, solo él y su iniciativa ponían en funcionamiento los sentidos de la chica. Damen miraba hacia abajo, hacia la unión de sus manos, y ella hacía lo propio. Confundida, esperó, buscándole otra vez, encontrándose con los mismos ojos. Él, que alzaba las cejas en un tono de cierta comedia, alzaba también los hombros mostrándose ante ella en plena inutilidad. Sin darle mucho tiempo de reacción, movió los brazos, de adelante hacia detrás, con lentitud. Sin dejar de mirarla, escondiendo las ganas de sonreírse. Las mismas que ella sin saber cómo no pudo controlar.

-          Qué haces… -curiosa.

-          Animarte a bailar. –ella rio, avergonzada, parando como podía el movimiento.- ¿En serio no sabes? –le costaba creerlo, pero ella negaba, con total sinceridad.- Tampoco es que la música que suena requiera mucho ¿eh? –con su mirada perdida, atenta, confesaba así el estar completamente ajena a su entorno. Ni reconocía la melodía ni pretendía hacerlo, una voz femenina cantaba una nueva balada, como ya se había previsto con el inicio de la sesión. Él seguía pareciéndole lo más interesante.- ¿Puedo? –pedía permiso, ahora con cierto respeto en su voz y con una mano a media altura. De nuevo confundida, se limitaba a asentir, y él daba el paso de descansar la mano en su cintura y agarrarse a ella con la otra. Aún más cerca el uno del otro, aún más alejados del entorno.

Tampoco le dedicó tiempo a pensar en ello, siguió sus pasos desde el momento en el que el chico comenzó a moverse. Al menos Damen lo hacía con cierta lentitud, a sabiendas de que era el único de los dos que conocía las pautas del baile clásico. Seguía tan encandilada de su mirada y su simple presencia que de primeras no reparó en si se movía demasiado rauda en comparación con él o si en cambio parecía seguirle el ritmo. Había subido su otra mano a su hombro, cayendo esta poco a poco hasta quedar a medio camino, cansada de aguantar la altura que ni con tacones parecía reducirse.

El único instante en el que sus ojos comprobaron el suelo que pisaba fue cuando sus propios zapatos parecían encontrar otro soporte. Alarmada, alzaba la mirada y se disculpaba con el chico por haberle pisado. Sin importarle lo más mínimo, Damen sonreía en gesto negativo. Nada de lo que preocuparse. Ahora sí Ysera procuró que sus pasos fuesen lo más correctos posibles, no quedándole otro remedio más que el de imitarle en la medida de lo posible.

Damen seguía dirigiéndola, como podía, entorpecido de vez en cuando con el claro desconocimiento que la chica mostraba. Se dieron ligeros pisotones, algún que otro tropiezo más, pero nada que no acabase con una tímida risa de ambos que poco a poco les fue dando mayor confianza. Hasta que al menos Ysera se vio capacitada a seguirle ya de seguro los pasos para al menos evitar males mayores.

A medida que la compenetración fue aumentando, también lo hicieron de alguna forma los nervios. Sobre todo en el cuerpo de la chica que, ya sin necesidad de poner su concentración en sus pasos, dedicaba mayor espacio en la cabeza a comprender lo que allí pasaba. Y nunca llegaba a un resultado positivo: Damen estaba allí, había acudido a una fiesta en la que ella estaba. Por ella. Un grave error que ya sabía les estaba costando caro. No necesitaba girar el rostro para comprobar que eran demasiado observados. Si bien mucha gente seguía centrada en sus asuntos personales, ya fuesen bailes o charlas grupales, otros no les quitaban los ojos de encima asombrados por lo inusual del momento.

Entre ellos, sus amigos. Sus compañeros de fiesta que ahora no podían dar un paso más al sentir que nada de lo que allí pasaba podría traer nada bueno. Klapp había sido el que avisaba a Darrow de la presencia del de Slytherin. Lo había hecho tras acudir a él y Storm para simplemente charlar levemente y haber buscando a Ysera con la mirada, no encontrándola sola. Su gesto se enfrió tanto que Darrow pareció no necesitar girarse con la misma brusquedad que Storm para suponer lo que lo producía. Damen estaba allí, contra todo pronóstico, y las consecuencias no podían ser nada buenas.

Storm le preguntaba, la chica esperaba que él pudiese saber el motivo final que había animado a Damen a ignorar todos los riesgos y presentarse allí como si nada. Le veía sonreír, y la cólera de su ser aumentaba con solo verle mostrándose ignorante ante la situación. Darrow no le daba respuesta, le encontraba simplemente buscando a Teren con la mirada, que de vuelta le encontraba. Eo tampoco parecía muy segura de lo positivo de aquello, pero no parecía enervarse tanto como lo hacía Storm. Ni tampoco como lo hacía Klapp que, similar a la chica, no toleraba lo más mínimo al menor de los Dantsov. E Ysera ya había cometido demasiados errores, había pasado por demasiada presión como para que aquella se le presentase con todo aún tan patasarriba.

Fue el propio Klapp el que quiso dar un paso al frente e ir a reprocharle su presencia. De nuevo compartía algo con Storm, esta vez la sorpresa de ver a Darrow parándole en seco sin siquiera mirarle. Aún perplejo, el de Gryffindor observaba a su amiga danzar con Damen en la distancia, sin responder a la pregunta que su amigo le exponía a por qué no le dejaba marchar. Como si esperase algo a sus ojos, Storm y Klapp comprobaban que Darrow parecía querer esperar un poco más, saber si de verdad aquello estaba pasando.

Como si la realidad no fuese suficiente. Una realidad que en parte cada vez se esfumaba más del cuerpo de la que bailaba entre otras parejas. Damen la dirigía como quería, se movía con ella con suavidad, delicado en los pasos y con precisión en los giros. De vez en cuando, aceleraba un poco para de nuevo frenar a un ritmo menor. Cambiaba la dirección de su carga para darle variedad, y a cada gesto que él producía con su cuerpo a Ysera se le pintaba una nueva sonrisa que él no tardaba en imitar.

Cuando no se lo esperaba, giraba su cuerpo en círculo bajo su brazo para luego recogerla una vez más. Todo en un ritmo calmado que nunca llegaba a desentonar del de los demás, fuesen expertos como él o claros desconocedores como ella. Pero de haberse dado una diferencia a ninguno le habría importado lo más mínimo. Era la primera vez esa noche, incluido los minutos de inicio en el baile, en los que Ysera parecía desconectar de sus tormentos, algo inaudito si pensaba en que muchos venían causados por el chico que ahora se los borraba. Bailaba ajena a todo, ya fuese gente o pensamientos, y disfrutaba de su presencia con la que no había siquiera soñado ese día.

Disfrutó de ella durante bailes y bailes. Minutos que pasaban como para el resto pero que para ella parecían horas, alargadas en su vivencia para permitirle al menos finalmente disfrutar de algo. No se permitía el remordimiento, no se otorgaba el derecho a temblar en su interior o a dudar siquiera en si debía parar o no. No mientras que danzasen de un lado a otro. Mientras en el rostro de cada uno se siguiesen pintando sonrisas y pequeñas sonoridades de comodidad, frente contra frente.

Por eso cuando Damen frenó el paso tras un nuevo giro de la chica, Ysera se permitió dudar. La mantenía unida a él solo por el roce de sus manos. Acogía la de la chica con delicadeza, contagiándola en el acto de los temores que había intentado dejar de lado, quedando ahora aparcado en cambio el deseo de sentirse un poco más. Más que ella, acentuaba su atención a lo que alrededor se daba. Mientras Ysera no le quitaba ojo de encima, él en cambio dejaba su mente divagar sobre el hecho de que allí no estaban solos. De que gran parte de los presentes les miraban, les observaban como al principio de su llegada sin aceptar para nada que él, odiado por todos, bailase con ella, también tan poco apreciada.

Como hacía ella hacía, Damen optaba por refugiarse en la mirada de su acompañante para sentirse más acogido, más protegido de cualquier barbarie que pasase por la mente de cualquiera. Le sorprendía lo fácil que le resultaba, como si de verdad algo a su alrededor obrase de barrera protectora sin él siquiera reparar en ello. Solo existía ella, su mismo rostro de incertidumbre, de no saber si seguir o parar a sabiendas de que nada bueno podría salir de aquello. Porque por un claro motivo todo lo sucedido entre ambos había ocurrido en la privacidad. Porque el que todos pudiesen verles ahora, tan cercanos, suponía demasiadas cosas a las que hacerle frente. Y porque a pesar de todo, tanto a él como a ella, todo eso les alejaba aún más de la realidad de la que querían escapar. Todo eran motivos para querer huir de ello, escapar del crudo dolor con el que ya solían convivir. De la única manera que parecían poder lograrlo últimamente, en la compañía del otro.

Inconsciente, y a sabiendas de ello, tiró de la mano de la chica con la mínima fuerza necesaria para acercarla a él y besarla tan pronto como la distancia no fue un problema. La retuvo junto a él, atrayendo su rostro en todo momento con la mano con la que no cogía  la de la chica. La besaba con intensidad, también la tranquilidad necesaria para sentir el gesto en profundidad. Para llenarse de la paz que el compartir aquello con ella le proporcionaba.

Fue Ysera la que soltó su mano para buscar anclar las suyas en su rostro. Tan temerosa como él a que el beso se interrumpiese, a que uno de los dos diese un paso atrás y le pusiese fin. Ninguno quería volver de nuevo a la realidad, a los comentarios que ahora aumentaban por doquier captando aún más adeptos al cuchicheo.

Disgustada por pensar que él sucumbía a ello al sentir sus labios alejarse, Ysera abrió los ojos para buscarle, dando con que él no la buscaba de vuelta. Miraba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, como si recibiese un castigo demasiado pronto. Asustada, giró el rostro para comprobar el motivo de sus molestias, contagiándose de una forma u otra en cuanto dio con los ojos de Darrow, que al igual que los de Damen, no conectaban con los de ella.

Su amigo miraba a Damen, como hacían los demás. Como si se leyesen la mente y Darrow le reprochase sus actos. Como si le respondiese a su queja agarrando la mano de Ysera, cogiéndola con fuerza, sacándola de allí tan pronto como se vio capacitado para ello.

Y a la vez que Damen se desaparecía de Hogwarts con la chica en su trazado, lo mismo hacía Darrow tras buscar a Teren con la mirada y acordar un lugar de encuentro. A ellos les tocaba hablar, y a Damen seguir con lo que había iniciado ahora que nadie le podía juzgar. No al menos en su presencia.

Apoyó a Ysera tras la pared de su espalda tan pronto como pisó suelo firme, recuperando su boca y la sensación tan plácida que el sentirla le producía. Ysera de nuevo se mantenía en el momento, negada en su plenitud a perder un solo segundo en plantearle preguntas de las que no quería escuchar respuesta. Correspondió su beso, mucho más exaltado, mucho más furioso que antes. Como si ahora no solo el deseo les mandase, siendo la furia de la realidad lo que les dictaminaba el ritmo.

Ahora eran las manos de Damen las que buscaban el rostro de la chica, acariciándola tembloroso antes de bajarlas a su cuello y perderse entre mechones de pelo que comenzaban a desprenderse de su tocado, devastado por la aparición. Ysera por su parte descargaba su fuerza en el pecho del chico, agarrando su camisa con tanta fuerza como se le permitía, tirando de él para sentirle aún más cerca. La pared a su espalda estaba fría, recorría los numerosos surcos al aire de su piel a través de la tela fina de su vestido. A cada contacto una nueva sensación que aumentaba en intensidad en apenas unos segundos, y solo un solo recuerdo que se permitió acceder a la mente de la chica para complicar su respiración un poco más.

Volvía a estar en aquel lugar. Damen volvía  a llevarla a su antigua casa de verano, de la que en un inicio solo guardaba un grato recuerdo, de la que ahora solo sentía pudor. Se quiso dar un instante para comprobar dónde estaba y afirmar sus sospechas, pero su pecho se lo hacía saber sin necesidad de mirar a ningún lado más allá de él. Damen frenaba el beso para observarla, necesitado de confirmar otra vez su presencia para poder continuar con aquello. Tan pronto como lo asumió, tan pronto como ambos ojos que conectaban se perdían de nuevo en los labios del otro, retomó el beso con aún mayor pasión.

Sus manos dejaron atrás su pelo para bajar a su cintura, para atraerla tanto como ella le atraía a él, provocando que ahora Ysera cruzase un brazo en su cuello y acariciase su rostro con la mano restante. De una forma u otra, ella seguía ofreciendo la cautela a todo aquello, la caricia comedida mientras él se dejaba llevar por la urgencia. Por el deseo que poco a poco contagiaba a ella con la intensidad de sus besos.

De nuevo él se encargaba de pausar el gesto, aunque ya no perdía el tiempo buscando sus ojos. No perdía el tiempo en nada que no le supusiese un avance. Veloz, se desprendía de su americana negra que, inútil, caía al suelo para darle más movilidad. Volvía a besarla, y ella ahora paseaba sus manos por su pecho aún en camisa. Sentía el calor de sus palmas, el temblor de sus dedos. Sin separarse de su boca, llevó sus propias manos a su corbata para deshacerse de ella a la misma velocidad que anteriormente hacía con su chaqueta, mientras ella bajaba las manos para comenzar a desabrochar su camisa. Torpe, demasiado concentrada en sentir sus labios como para prestar atención al ritmo que sus dedos seguían entre los botones. Ayudándola, separaba ambas partes de un tirón para abrirla paso. Ysera acariciaba su pecho, acalorado, y él dejaba caer su camisa por sus brazos al necesitarla tan poco como el resto de elementos.

Agarró a Ysera por la cintura, una vez más, esta vez no solo para sentirla cerca, sino para poder transportarla. El beso esa vez fue frenado por la aparición leve que sufrieron. Damen les trasladaba al otro lado del muro, a su dormitorio. Tan pronto como la cordura les acogió en la realidad, sus labios volvieron a encontrarse. Ahora la pauta del chico se centraba en ella, en continuar la tarea que con él mismo había iniciado. Subía sus manos por su cintura en busca de las costuras de su camisa de encaje, queriendo dar con una cremallera, un inciso en la tela que le animase a desprenderse de ella. La encontró en la espalda, de nuca a fin, bajándola tan rápido como le permitieron sus manos y tirando de ella para desprenderla del todo.

De primeras, Damen volvía a bajar sus manos a su cintura para pegarla a sí a la vez que la besaba. Para sentir su piel con su piel, cálidas por la situación y a la vez frías por el clima que les rodeaba. Un contraste que no les molestaba, que les animaba a seguir sintiéndose. Las manos de Ysera ahora se recogían en el cuello del muchacho, alzándose como podía con la presión que en él depositaba para acercarse aún más a su ser. Las de él en cambio temblaban en su cintura. Ysera era consciente de la fuerza que él quería depositar en su piel pero que en cambio acumulaba. Como si quisiese explotar en mil pedazos por haberla deseado tanto tiempo. La arañó con sus uñas con suavidad, el máximo dolor que se permitía causarla. Erizada, se separó de él un segundo para darle el placer de verla antes de que ambas bocas volviesen a su encuentro.

Ansioso de ella, deseoso de aún más, Damen recorría la parte alta de su vientre hasta llevarla a su pecho y apretarlo contra la palma de sus manos. Agarró sus senos con firmeza, sintiendo su palpitación, su corazón acelerado al unísono del de él. Sentir su leve gemido, enmudecido en su beso, le exaltó aún más. Sus manos acabaron en su cuello, como siempre atrayéndola, y como si no pudiesen dedicarse a lo mismo, las de la chica se despedían del de Damen para bajar a su propia falda y buscar su apertura. Bajaba ahora ella su cremallera, y la prenda negra caía hacia el suelo como un manto pesado que la había estado anclando al suelo. Salía de su rastro con pasos hacia detrás, dejando en el camino también sus zapatos. Solo se acompañaba de la parte baja de su lencería, también negra, entorpeciendo el contacto que ahora Damen ejercía con su piel al bajar sus manos a su cadera.

Acompañaba sus pasos hacia la espalda, la guiaba esta vez hacia otro tipo de baile. La chica seguía con la tarea que se había implantado, el deshacerse del cinturón que mantenía aún más en su sitio el pantalón de Damen. Con un ruido seco del mismo le hacía saber que ya no lo portaba, y ahora él tomaba la responsabilidad de deshacerse de lo restante. Empezando por los zapatos, continuando con lo demás. Lo hacía a la vez que Ysera comenzaba su camino por el colchón, primero de rodillas y luego cayendo poco a poco para pegar su espalda. Guiada en todo momento por sus besos, por su presencia. Damen se colocaba sobre ella desprendiéndose de sus pantalones y arrastrando con ello su prenda restante.

Se debatía ahora en si frenar un instante, en si dotarse unos segundos de pausa para observarla en su naturalidad. Pero el deseo e no parar era superior a cualquier otro. Al fin y al cabo eso le seguía proporcionando su cercanía de una forma mucho más sentida.

Mudó su boca hacia su cuello, a besarlo con raudas caricias mientras su mano derecha bajaba de nuevo por su pecho, jugando, entreteniéndose por el camino para prepararla aún más. Agradecida, la chica curvaba su espalda mientras clavaba sus uñas en los brazos del chico. Volvía a gemir, ahora con un sonido más claro al contar su boca con plena movilidad. A cada leve ruido, Damen se encogía más en su interior. Con cada confirmación de placer, él se contagiaba de la misma necesidad de continuidad. Irónico, la quiso callar, quería que la chica dejase algo para más adelante, y sentir sus gemidos en sus labios en vez de oírlos era igual de apasionante.

Siguió bajando su mano hacia su vientre, no descansándola allí mucho más tiempo antes de abrirse camino entre su ropa interior y su piel. Tan pronto como la acarició, la espalda de la chica volvió a tomar una curvatura que a la vez la separaba de sus labios. Con la boca ligeramente abierta, cogía aire a la vez que le acogía a él. Primero con suaves caricias, acompañadas ahora de besos por su cuello al sentir su propia boca inútil a la correspondencia. Luego, con movimientos más aleatorios. Centrados en su punto de placer, buscando luego otros tantos por todo su sexo. Frenó su ejercicio cuando la sintió lo suficientemente receptiva a algo más. Llevó ambas manos al lateral de su prenda y la deslizó por sus piernas, ayudado en todo momento por la colaboración de la chica, que alzaba su cintura para darle movilidad.

Una vez esta quedó a su espalda, Ysera separó sus piernas para dejarle acceso a su completa unión. Apoyado sobre ella, volvió a besarla, ahora centrando en sus labios todo el interés antes de dividirlo en otros aspectos. Tan excitada como él, Ysera repasaba su espalda preparándole aún más si era necesario, atrayendo a su cuerpo aún mayor deseo. Incapaz de extender aún más la espera en el tiempo, Damen ayudó con su mano a su miembro en la entrada a su cuerpo.

El solo sentirle llamando fue suficiente para que Ysera se viese incapaz de nuevo de mantener sus labios pegados a los del chico. Cualquier foco de acceso al oxígeno le era más que bienvenido, y en ello se concentró mientras Damen se abría camino en su interior con toda la delicadeza con la que ninguno de los dos se había movido hasta entonces tras su llegada.

Tan pronto como Damen se sintió complacido con el acceso, este buscó ahora darse el gusto que antes se había restringido. Apoyado sobre su brazo izquierdo, la observó desde lo alto sin que ella le buscase de vuelta. Respiraba, acelerada en respuesta al movimiento sutil de Damen. Una imagen que regeneraba en chico las energías que pudiese sentir perdidas. Todo causado por el saber de verla a ella sintiéndose así por él.

Acariciaba la pierna de la chica con su mano derecha, doblada esta hacia el cuerpo de Ysera para facilitarle como fuese la movilidad. El ritmo de Damen aumentaba a medida que ambos cuerpos se acostumbran el uno al otro, contagiándose él cada vez más del deseo por gemir al que ella había dado rienda suelta. Seguía observándola, aún anonadado, parado por la vergüenza cuando ella abrió los ojos dando con él en su altura. Con sus manos, Ysera atrajo su rostro hacia sí para besarle con pasión, desahogando en él cualquier rugido, impidiendo así el paso fácil al oxígeno que ambos tanto necesitaban.

Porque al fin y al cabo se necesitaban el uno al otro más que cualquier elemento posible. Sus cuerpos siguieron funcionado, impedidos o no, mientras el de su acompañante siguiese junto al propio. Los ritmos también variaron, como en salón de baile previamente en donde Damen llevó siempre la iniciativa. Solo que aquí ninguno tenía la intención de llevar la pauta, dejaron todo al destino del momento, al compás de la naturalidad que les iría pidiendo el cuerpo durante lo que quedase de noche. Hasta que el baile llegase a su fin y ambos cuerpos cayesen rendidos sobre su pista.

Y se acompañarían en el descanso y en el sueño. Aunque el primero fuese meramente físico y el segundo viniese cargado de horribles pesadillas. La mañana ya llegaría, el sol se levantaría como en todo el mundo, y con ello el tiempo de arrepentirse. Pero ahora no había espacio entre ellos para nada más que el calor que desprendían, para las caricias y los besos, para la compañía que ambos se proporcionaban y que, al final del día, les mantenía vivos. Así que, para qué preocuparse entonces.


	66. Chapter 66

-          ¡Eh! –lo desaprobaba, en todas las variables de la situación. Su disgusto quedaba ignorado, pese a sus intentos por llamar su atención, y Darrow desaparecía del salón a la vez que Teren sin dejar rastro ni explicación a su espalda. Storm sintió la ira recorrer su cuerpo, como insectos trepando por su piel dejando marca a su paso. Cerró en puños sus manos, antes de girarse a su única solución.- Qué está pasando. –todo había sucedido demasiado deprisa. Damen apareciendo, Ysera sucumbiendo a su presencia, a ese baile, a su posterior beso… y cuando menos se lo esperaba, ambos se habían marchado. Y lo que había sido una provocación por parte de ambos de cara al resto de presentes ahora se transformaba en algo más bruto, más complicado de trabajar. Darrow había estado a punto de dar más de un paso hacia ellos y pararles los pies, justo cuando Damen alzaba la mirada para observarle, para aceptar el peligro que corría ya fuese por parte del resto de presentes o del propio chico en sí, y con eso decidió marcharse. Cargando con Ysera en el viaje, provocando acto seguido que tanto Teren como Darrow decidiesen hacer lo mismo, aunque con el misterio como destino. Molesta, demasiado, se giraba a Klapp.- Por qué—

-          No lo sé. –más que no saberlo, parecía agotado por todo. El muchacho, que había sido el primero en querer ir a parar los pies de Damen, ahora veía con decepción el cómo las posibilidades de evitar esa huída quedaban en el pasado. Y juzgaba a su amigo por ello, por haberle impedido tomar las riendas para nada hacer al respecto.

-          ¿Me tomas el pelo? A dónde han ido. ¿Saben a dónde se la ha llevado? ¿Han ido a por ell—

-          Storm, te acabo de decir que no lo sé—

-          Y sé que mientes.

-          ¿Miento? ¿En serio?  -Eo llegaba a ellos igual de apresurada que Storm, que aguantaba su inquietud en apenas un metro cuadrado de giros y sacudidas.

-          A dónde han ido. –la de Hufflepuff ya no sabía por quién dirigir la pregunta. Todo era una incógnita. También esperaba la respuesta de un Klapp que pedía explicaciones al aire.

-          ¡¿Me veis cara de saber cosas así?! ¡Si lo supiese no estaría aquí—

-          Tienes conexión con la mente de Darrow. –Storm insistía.- Contacta con él, llámale, o entra y averigua—

-          Mira, dos cosas que voy a dejar muy claras. O tres, me siento generoso. –molesto, las encaraba.- La primera, que las cosas se hayan complicado otra vez por culpa del pelo pollo y su calentón del momento me jode tanto a mí como a vosotras, así que, dejad de estallar contra mí. –Eo quiso defender su inocencia, quedando enmudecida al Klapp volver a hablar.- Segundo, sí, tengo conexión con Darrow, y con Teren, y cuando se van así y se reúnen entre ellos vete a saber dónde o por qué o a qué, cierran su mente y es imposible acceder ni aunque quisiese. Porque sí, tercero –enumeraba todas con la mano.- no quiero, no voy a meterme en la mente de mi mejor amigo para cotillear lo que hace o está haciendo solo porque las dos seáis así de impacientes.

-          ¿Impacientes? –Storm reprochaba.- Damen se ha llevado a mi amiga, y ellos—

-          Y ellos han ido a ver qué hacen, y tu amiga es mayorcita, y bastante poderosa, por si se te ha olvidado, dudo que no pueda defenderse.

-          De quién. –Eo insistía.- De quién se va a defender. Alexander acabaría con ella como acabaría con cualquiera de nosotros si Damen se la ha llevado a una trampa, da igual lo poderosa que Ysera sea, él es más… despiadado. –buscaba.- Y Damen…-tembló de pronunciar.- Sé cómo se comportaría en una batalla, sé lo que es capaz de hacer. No, Klapp –el chico buscaba hablar.- tú no lo sabes. Ni Darrow o Teren, por mucho que así lo crean. Yo le he visto con la varita en la mano ¿sabes? Le he visto conjurar, sé lo que conoce y lo que—

-          También Ysera… -Storm bajaba la voz, compartiendo con ambos lo que le quedaba dentro para intentar calmarse. Si alguien conocía las capacidades de Damen, más allá de su hermano, era ella. Klapp, en cambio, no aprobaba ningún sermón. Reía.

-          Eo, si de verdad te piensas que Damen te ha enseñado de lo que es capaz solo por entrenar con él, es que eres un poco inocente. –la chica le retiró la mirada, molesta.- Pero si tanto os preocupa Ysera, le haríais un favor relajándoos. Confiad en ella, se le va la cabeza, sí, pero a día de hoy al menos Damen no nos la ha liado. Y si no, confiad un poco en estos dos, joder, ellos sabrán qué hacer. Y si nos necesitan –miraba a Storm más detenidamente que a Eo. Nadie parecía asumir que la de Hufflepuff ahora formaba parte de todo aquello, ni siquiera ella que, confundida, aceptaba ser dejada de lado de primeras.- ya nos avisarán.

-          Y hasta entonces esperas que me quede de brazos cruzados. –realizaba el gesto, irritada. Klapp la imitaba.

-          Eso mismo. Y si no, aprende  _Legeremancia_. O  _Aparición_. O lo que te dé más rabia, o lo que prefieras usar para demostrar que no confías en ellos entrando en sus mentes o apareciéndote donde no te han invitado. –ahora sí incluía a Eo en su ronda de miradas, a lo que ella volvía a sentirse machacada.- Pero a mí, déjame en paz.

Tan pronto como acabó de hablar, Klapp se llevó las manos a la corbata para deshacerse de ella con un tirón firme. Cargando con ella en la mano, echó a andar hacia la salida, perdiéndose por el vestíbulo a rumbo desconocido. Alrededor de ambas, el ambiente había cobrado de nuevo la normalidad previa a la aparición de Damen. Si quedaban curiosos, estos mantenían sus habladurías en pequeños círculos sin que las palabras se escapasen de ahí. Eo buscaba en sus rostros la señal que necesitaba para no sucumbir a la calma. Le daba igual lo que Klapp confiase en su hermano y Teren, ella era incapaz de respirar con normalidad sabiendo que ambos podrían estar en peligro.

Al menos sabía que Storm la acompañaba en eso. La de Slytherin apenas había cambiado su postura desde la marcha de ambos, ahora en vez de en puños, sus manos descansaban sobre su cintura, descansando en sí misma de la nula paciencia que le quedaba.

Se acompañaron un rato, eterno al juicio de ambas, esperando que al menos Teren y Darrow no se demorasen mucho. Algo que Klapp había dicho tenía su parte de razón dentro de sus mentes cerradas por la situación: si ambos necesitaban de apoyo, lo iban a requerir. El problema venía en cómo se lo iban a pedir a ambas si ninguna tenía forma de contactar.

Era el pez mordiéndose la cola. Cualquier pensamiento alentador acababa estrellándose sobre su problemática, devolviéndole al inicio de la cuestión. Y con un gruñido molesto, Storm se marchó también del comedor para al menos ayudarse de sus pasos en busca de una solución.

Eo la siguió, todo el tiempo que la chica caminó y caminó sin encontrar nada en su paso. Y el sol se alzó por el exterior trayéndoles consigo la mañana, y allí ni Teren ni Darrow hicieron acto de presencia.

-          No… -era la primera vez que alguna hablaba.- No creo que haya pasado nada ¿no? –Eo buscaba autoconvencerse. Storm la miraba dubitativa.- Quiero decir, ya sea a Ysera, o a ellos dos… Lo sabríamos ya ¿no?

-          Te recuerdo que el tiempo de los ataques varía al antojo del señor Alexander Dantsov. –molesta, aún.

-          Ya, bueno, pero… Klapp lo sabría ya, o tu madre, o la mía. Nos habrían avisado si, por ejemplo, tenemos que escondernos o—

-          Eo, me parece perfecto que a te sirva el creerte algo así. Si con eso te basta, enhorabuena, pero yo no voy a estar tranquila hasta que les vea, así que por favor, déjalo. –venida a menos, Eo bajó la voz.

-          Solo intentaba ayudar—

-          Lo sé, pero no ayudas. Ni Klapp, ni nadie. Solo pensáis en vosotros, en cómo calmar vuestra situación, os da igual si ello deja afectados. –tan molesta con los ausentes como al principio, lo dejaba remarcado.

-          ¿Pensar en nosotros? –entendió. Y Storm, que se marchaba del vestíbulo una vez más, se giraba a Eo.- ¿No estás siendo un poco injusta? Mi hermano y Teren hacen esto para ayudar a los demás, y Klapp también, y claro que quiero verles pero si no están es por algo y me gusta confiar en ellos. Y yo intentaba ayudarte también a ti, Storm. –la de Slytherin ya ni la miraba, volvía a buscar paciencia.- Es gracioso que me digas a mí que los demás solo nos preocupamos de nosotros mismos cuando tú no es la primera vez que estallas contra alguien solo porque te dejan fuera de algo. –ahora, sorprendida, sí se giró a Eo.- Yo también quiero saber que está bien, Storm, pero poniéndote así no vas a hacer que vuelvan. Al contrario, haces que los que quedamos nos vayamos. –la rabia que la de Slytherin había soltado acudía a Eo con endereza. Esta, molesta, echaba a andar hacia el pasillo rumbo a su Sala Común. No quería seguir ni deambulando ni discutiendo, y esperar en su cuarto le parecía la mejor opción.

A la larga, Storm optó por el mismo lugar de destino, pese a que la impaciencia la impidió dormir ni aunque lo intentase. Se alzó de la cama a mediodía, expulsada de entre las sábanas por su misma ira como si el colchón quemase a su espalda. Sin embargo lo hizo con cierta esperanza, la mínima, pero al menos esta fue la causante de que Storm se pusiese ropa de calle para marcharse del dormitorio.

Fue a paso ligero hacia el Gran Comedor, sin perder detalle de todo lo que veía tanto en Slytherin como en el camino. Ni rastro de Alexander y los suyos, tampoco del Eje y sus miembros. Nadie más allá de Klapp en la mesa de Gryffindor, acompañado de Eo y otra muchacha de su misma casa. Fue a ellos, aligerando aún más su caminata.

-          ¿Y bien? –el no ver a Darrow junto a Klapp ya era mala señal. Que Klapp se quedase a medio camino de comer una alita de pollo para mostrar cara de desconcierto, era otra.

-          Y bien qué.

-          ¿Dónde están? ¿Han llegado ya? –Klapp miró a Eo, que hacía una mueca en señal de desilusión antes de echar mano del cuenco de puré de patata.

-          Pues seguramente donde anoche.

-          ¿No han vuelto? –alzó un poco más la voz. Le daba completamente igual que estuviesen comiendo, quería respuestas.

-          No que yo sepa.

-          ¿Y cómo narices estás tan tranquilo, comiendo como si nada?

-          Porque me acabo de levantar y tengo hambre. –la ignoró por completo.- Me habrían avisado de pasar algo, Storm, relájate, en serio—

-          Vete a la mierda. –sin aceptarlo, la chica giró sobre sus pasos y echó a andar por el pasillo del salón hacia el exterior. Solo se giró cuando Eo la llamó por tercera vez.- Qué. –quería acabar con aquel encuentro que había acabado con sus esperanzas.

-          Por qué no comes algo… -la de Slytherin alzó una ceja.

-          ¿Comer? Lo siento, tengo el estómago cerrado, no sé, pensando que tal vez a Ysera la han matado, o a ellos—

-          Storm, esto no es un ataque, todo el Eje lo sabría si no, por favor, ven y siéntate a comer—

-          No. No quiero comer. –tajante y directa. Eo cogió aire y asintió, aceptando su decisión mientras la veía marchar de nuevo a su lugar de origen.

Regresó a su dormitorio, dando un portazo a su espalda. Harry y Cereal, que descansaban en la mesilla de noche de Ysera como si nada pasase, se alarmaron al ver su inesperado regreso justo antes de caer de nuevo rendidos en el sueño.

Hasta su pasividad la enervaba, tanto que fue hacia la ventana del dormitorio para abrirla de par en par. Como cada día mientras el sol durase, sabía que Ivy estaría danzando por los aledaños del castillo más cercanos a su cuarto, así que esperó a divisarla para llamar su atención. El ave, cumpliendo órdenes, giró su vuelo rumbo a su dueña para adentrarse en el dormitorio y esperar el mensaje sobre el bordillo. Storm terminó de escribir en un papel.

-          Necesito que entregues esto. –Ivy fue a cogerlo veloz, pero la chica lo retiró.- No a mi madre, no sé hasta qué punto puedo hablarle de Ysera y Damen… -dudaba en voz alta.- ¿Recuerdas a Darrow? Le conociste una vez. –Ivy dio un pequeño brinco y extendió sus alas, como si se las colocase de nuevo. Era su gesto asertivo.- Vale, intenta encontrarle.

Ver a Ivy marchar restauraba de nuevo su esperanza, por leve que esta fuese. No iba a quedarse de nuevo en el dormitorio, le parecía inútil permanecer allí si lo que esperaba ver de nuevo solo podía darse en el exterior de esa Sala Común.

Volvió de nuevo al pasillo, recorriendo las mazmorras hacia el vestíbulo para ahora sí, intentar comer algo en el salón. Ni Klapp ni Eo estaban ya allí, lo que era una buena noticia para ella, que negada a mantener una conversación calmada, no quería vérselas con ellos. No llegó mucho su plato, su estómago seguía tan clausurado como antes, pese a su fe plena en Ivy, así que apenas pudo digerir un poco hummus que se comió con palitos de zanahoria a los que arrancaba su cuerpo a mordiscos brutos.

Asumiendo que nada más iba a poder abrirse camino hacia su interior, decidió salir a los jardines a dar un paseo. Tuvo que pedirse con súplicas serias que por favor dejase de caminar como si llegase tarde a algún lado. Así no iba a conseguir apaciguar su ansia, si seguía huyendo del paso previo como si el suelo desapareciese. Pero por más que se lo pedía, su cabeza no conseguía alejarse de cualquier posible situación.

Ni siquiera intentando asimilar las palabras ya fuesen de Klapp o de Eo. Era en parte que obvio que si ambos estuviesen mal, o Ysera, ellos ya lo habrían sabido, pero a la vez todo podía darse de la peor manera posible y eso les hacía enfrentarse a una situación completamente novedosa. Y si Damen de verdad se la había llevado a una nueva trampa, y si Alexander, negado a enfrentarse a la vista del Ministerio, decidía acabar con Ysera de una forma tan fugaz como para poder ser emitida al mundo tan fácilmente. Y si Darrow y Teren seguían luchando, o buscando, o… Todo podía ser, porque para empezar, todo se basaba en la posibilidad de que Alexander actuase. Y si eso se daba, todo era posible.

Caminar no iba a acabar con su suplicio, así que bajó al campo de Quidditch y cogió una escoba cualquiera del almacén de entrada. Por primera vez ignoró si esta era idónea para su estilo o no, no le importaba en absoluto. Solo quería volar, tan alto como le permitiese su cuerpo, y caer en picado, tan atrozmente como su paciencia le permitiese. Planeó y planeó en busca de calma, y en parte la encontró al sentirse ciertamente hambrienta de cara a la cena.

Dejó la escoba en el almacén, dándose de lleno con una Ivy que regresaba a ella tras encontrarla sin necesidad de buscar mucho.

-          ¡Ivy! –alarmada, fue a ella. El ave se posaba en un tronco de madera, tapando su rostro varias veces con su ala derecha en movimientos bruscos. Ululaba, sin mucho esfuerzo. Portaba el mismo papel doblado que Storm le había dado, pero este no iba a tener respuesta, pues Ivy se estaba disculpando con su dueña por no dar con el destino. Así lo hacía siempre que algo se lo impedía.- Tranquila… -acarició su cabeza, recogiendo el papel que, en efecto, estaba tal cual se lo había entregado.- No es tu culpa.

La liberó de su tarea permitiéndola ir a descansar. Ella, de nuevo enrabietada, hacía del papel una bola que estampó contra el suelo antes de sacar su varita y prenderla en llamas. Eso la tranquilizó más de lo que esperaba, devolviéndole con ello el hambre que inicialmente la había animado a frenar el vuelo.

Caminando, ahora sí, a paso lento, fue hacia el interior del castillo para ir a la mesa de Slytherin y, esta vez, comer algo más que meros trozos de zanahoria con hummus. Ahora se decantó por un poco de ensalada césar y un cuenco de sopa de tomate. Algo fresco, al menos, para que la sensación de alimentarse no le supusiese demasiado calor. Ya bastante le aportaba el enfurecimiento. Una furia que sin duda se vio agrandada cuando en su camino de regreso a Slytherin, sus ojos se toparon con lo que no esperaba. Pese a, en realidad, llevar esperándolo todo el día.

En los escalones aún bajos de la escalera, Darrow hablaba junto a Teren de cara a otro muchacho de Gryffindor que parecía no seguir el rumbo de los escalones. Sin importarle lo más mínimo su posible conversación, Storm aceleró sus pasos hasta plantarse frente a ellos.

-          Dónde estabais. –alarmados, la miraron. Darrow abrió demasiado los ojos, como si quisiese alertarla de algo que ella ignoró.- Cómo se os ocurre iros así y no decir nada, ni avisarnos de si Ysera está bien.

-          Storm. –Teren interrumpió, con el mismo gesto en los ojos. Solo esa vez, la chica comprobó la persona que les acompañaba: un total desconocido de la casa roja. De primeras, eso le pareció insuficiente para guardar silencio. Luego, entendió. Como comprendió también por qué Teren se mordía el labio molesto. La chica, con cierta vergüenza, asintió sin perder su rabia, y esperó a que ambos se despidiesen de aquel chico. Antes de volver al tema que les reunía.- La próxima vez, intenta comprobar si con quien estamos sabe todas estas cosas antes de soltarlo sin más. –suplicó molesto, ella se limitó a mirarle antes de, nuevamente, encararse a Darrow.

-          Dónde coño estabais. –dando pasos al frente, subió los escalones que le parecieron necesarios para no quedar tan en desventaja de altura. Ambos se miraron, sin mucha placidez.- Y dónde está Ysera—

-          Storm, tranquila. –Darrow exigía, de alguna manera.- Por qué estás así.

-          ¿Qué? –se sorprendía.- Me tomas el pelo ¿verdad? –ambos volvieron a mirarse.- Desaparecisteis después de que ellos se fuesen. Sin decir nada, ni a donde, y no aparecéis hasta ahora. ¿De verdad me preguntas por qué estoy así? –él balbuceó, incapaz de responder algo que no comprendía. Teren lo hizo por él.

-          Estábamos fuera, nada más.

-          Dónde. –él alzó las cejas, sorprendido.

-          Vaya, no solo nos interrumpes con un amigo soltando cosas que no debes, sino que encima ahora exiges. –el de Ravenclaw estaba realmente molesto con la actitud de Storm. Y eso solo implicaba que la chica aumentase aún más eso que tanto le irritaba.

-          No exigiría si no os creyeseis los dueños y señores de toda decisión que atañe a la seguridad ya sea de Ysera como el resto. –no quería discutir con Teren, así que volvió a Darrow.- Dónde esta—

-          Estábamos hablando. –aun así, fue Teren el que respondió, captando sus ojos de nuevo.- Nos fuimos a hablar, a analizar el hecho de que Damen apareciese, y luego yo me fui a dormir. Y él se fue a ver a tu madre al Ministerio. Y luego hemos estado en la sede. Y ahora hemos vuelto. –cada frase fue más seca y tajante. Storm cogía aire.- ¿Complacida? –irónico. Ella soltó la recarga de oxígeno por la nariz, girando una vez más a Darrow.

-          Dónde está Ysera. –esta vez, sí respondió él.

-          Con Damen.

-          Dónde.

-          Con él, Storm, está bien—

-          Cómo lo sabes—

-          Porque de no estarlo ya lo sabríamos, y porque Damen no la va a hacer nada. –Storm reaccionaba a aquello como cabía esperar después de que Darrow pusiese su defensa sobre el menor de los Dantsov, con una risa irónica. Este ponía los ojos en blanco.- No empieces otra vez.

-          No, no voy a empezar. Damen me da igual. Sé lo que pienso de él y el por qué no me fio, aunque vosotros seáis tan cabezotas de no verlo—

-          Entonces cabréate contigo misma, Storm. –reprochaba.- No sé por qué esperabas que te avisásemos de algo que nos resulta tan obvio como que Ysera esté bien. Eres tú la que dudas de ello por no tragar a Damen, no es mi trabajo el—

-          Os fuisteis sin decir nada, sin decir una sola palabra, ni siquiera un ¡Es Damen, no la va a hacer nada! –devolvía.- Os marcháis después de que Ysera desaparezca con Damen y no avisáis de nada y esperáis que esté tranquila.

-          Siento desilusionarte –Teren comenzaba.- pero no eres la única a la que no hemos dado nuestra agenda del día. –ella le miró, con su frente marcada por las arrugas que le producía el mal humor.- Porque resulta que no hay nada que contar, Storm.

-          Nos fuimos porque que Damen se la llevase, a donde sea, no es bueno para la situación, y simplemente queríamos hablar de cómo llevar esto en caso de que Damen e Ysera no quieran esconderse, pero eso no significa que la estén matando. No es ningún ataque, Storm, os habíamos avisado a todos en el acto.

-          No sería la primera vez que me dejas fuera de una así. –recordó. Él alzó las cejas, dándose unos segundos para aceptar unas palabras que no esperaba.

-          Nunca te he dejado fuera de algo así sin que se avisase antes de que se estaba dando un ataque. –recordó.- Te recuerdo que Klapp estaba aquí. Y Eo. Y no hemos avisado a nadie—

-          Porque no hay nada de lo que avisar. –insistía Teren.- Lo siento mucho pero si esperas que os contemos todo lo que hacemos cada día, no va a ser así.

-          Solo pido que si mi amiga está en peligro se me avise para—

-          Pero tu amiga no está en peligro. –repitió Darrow.- Nuestra amiga –englobó.- está bien, tu miedo se basa en tu nula confianza hacia Damen—

-          Deja de culparme de esto. Aunque Damen fuese un santo, si Alexander les encontrase—

-          Damen nunca la expondría de forma que Alexander pudiese encontrarla, Storm—

-          ¡Ayer la besó delante de todo el mundo! –recordó.

-          ¿Y ha pasado algo? –sarcástico, Teren preguntaba. Ella siguió su onda.

-          ¿Más allá de provocar que los dos jefes del Eje saliesen escopetados a hablar durante horas sobre las consecuencias? –Teren fue a dar un paso hacia abajo, acercándose a ella para encararla, pero Darrow puso el brazo en medio, frenándole.- No lo sé ¿ha pasado?

-          No. –molesto, respondió. Soltándose del brazo de su amigo.- Y por eso mismo no hemos tenido que avisar de nada a nadie. –el chico dio unos pasos hacia arriba, alejándose.

-          Teren… -el de Gryffindor quería retenerle, pero solo consiguió que su amigo se girase para continuar sus palabras.

-          Te recomiendo que te acostumbres a esto, Storm. Como tú has dicho, somos los jefes, y si tenemos que irnos días enteros sin avisar ni nada, lo haremos, y créeme, no eres más que Klapp o cualquiera de los otros a la hora de recibir noticias. Acepta tu papel o seré yo el que decida si te quedas dentro o no.

-          Teren. –brusco y con voz elevada, Darrow le recriminó. Este miró a su amigo, aceptando la interrupción, y con ese silencio posterior siguió sus pasos de inicio para perderse pasillo arriba en busca de perderse en su Sala Común. Darrow cogió aire, a él le quedaba aún algo más que encarar.- Mira, siento si esperabas que te avisásemos pero—

-          Sois los jefes de esto pero eso no os da derecho a menospreciarnos. –más que por el silencio durante todo el día, Storm protestaba ante la actitud de Teren. Darrow lo supo ver.

-          No ha sido un día fácil para él, no le tengas en cue—

-          Tampoco para mí. –recordó.- Me da igual que os resulte obvio, o que quede de egoísta, pero merezco saber si mi amiga está bien desde el momento en el que lo tenéis asumido. Merezco saber si tú lo estás, si Teren lo está. Me da igual cómo funcione la dirección del Eje, yo no soy parte de ella, solo soy vuestra amiga. –por primera vez en todo el día, a Storm se le empezó a quebrar la voz. Darrow bajó la mirada, desesperado ante todo.

-          Lo siento. –insistió.- Pero esto siempre es así. Eo lo sabe, Teren y yo desaparecemos mucho y no damos señales—

-          Yo no soy Eo. –como si quisiese decirle algo más con aquellas palabras rotas. Darrow cogía aire, asimilándolas con la bocanada.

-          Lo sé… -se encogió de hombros. –Todo está bien, siento no habértelo dicho antes—

-          Estábamos teniendo una noche tranquila. –cortó.- Todos, con Ysera. Hasta que Damen decidió joderlo. Y vosotros decidisteis desaparecer sin decir nada. –exhaló él.

-          Lo siento, Storm, pero creo que no existen noches tranquilas desde hace mucho. Ni creo que se vengan muchas… –de buena manera, acababa sin quedarle otra opción con cualquier ápice de esperanza en una Storm a la que el verles de vuelta no le supuso el alivio que esperaba. Asintió a sus palabras, captando el mensaje, y antes de que alguna lágrima decidiese salir a pasear por su rostro, le dio la espalda para de nuevo huir a su dormitorio. Él intentó llamarla, pero la única respuesta que Darrow obtuvo fue el silencio.

Más que nunca, Storm odiaba a Damen por encima de todo. Más que nunca, la culpabilidad del chico sobre los sucesos previos y futuros era clara en su interior. No veía nada de romántico en la escapada con Ysera, todo aquello le parecía una clara provocación hacia el Eje y sobre todo hacia sus dos líderes, sin duda afectados por el giro de acontecimientos.

Pero al menos Darrow y Teren se lo habían confirmado: Ysera estaba bien. Fuese a causa de su confianza en Damen o no, el hecho de que ambos hiciesen vida normal en Hogwarts tras lo sucedido indicaba que Ysera al menos no estaba en peligro. Fuese el que fuese el tiempo en el que su vida no peligrase.

Storm habría dado lo necesario por sentir lo que sentía en ese momento la noche anterior. Seguía disgustada a más no poder, dolida, y ahora hasta el llanto quería acompañarla en su mal momento. Pero al menos el alivio de verles a los dos vivos y de saber del estado de Ysera, ayudaban a sobrellevar la noche. Y con ese pensamiento se intentó quedar dormida, esperando que al menos Ysera regresase pronto para confirmarlo con sus propios ojos. Y se acurrucó ente sus sueños con la misma cautela con la que Ysera se despertaba horas atrás de sus pesadillas.

La restauración de aquel lugar era digna de admiración. Y lo habría hecho de no ser porque esa simple idea pasó por su cabeza demasiado tarde, y se quedó demasiado poco como para poderse formar más.

Llevaba despierta tanto tiempo que el ser conocedora del minutero cuando sus ojos se abrieron por primera vez era prácticamente imposible. Horas, según el cansancio de su cuerpo. Apenas minutos, por cómo su cabeza no parecía mudar en ideas. Sí supo al menos que el periodo de tiempo que necesitó desde su despertar hasta su alzamiento en la cama fue extenso. Tanto que la luz del sol entraba por las ventanas como dueño de su interior, campante y dándole visibilidad a lo que antes estaba oscuro.

Fue así como Ysera reaccionó a su entorno, al sentarse sobre el borde del colchón y comprobar que su imaginación no le había jugado una mala pasada la noche anterior. Volvía a estar en Rusia, en esa casa en la que tantas cosas horribles se dieron hacía menos de una semana, y por lo que ese cuarto recogía, poco estropicio parecía haber sufrido. Fue lo único dedicado a ello, esos míseros segundos de su vida a pensar en el lugar, al menos por entonces. Siguió dándole vueltas a lo mismo de antes, a lo ocurrido en el sitio que intentaba ignorar.

Damen no estaba a su lado, no lo había estado desde el momento en el que sus ojos decidieron dar por finalizadas sus pesadillas. No recordaba haberle sentido mucho tras caer dormidos. De hecho, si algo guardaba en la memoria, era cómo el chico se fue de la mano de Morfeo mucho antes que ella, y el cómo en cuestión de minutos su malestar físico le manejaba sobre la cama. Damen había dado demasiadas vueltas aún estando ella despierta, y desconocía la de giros que el chico daría estando ella buscando descanso.

Imaginaba que él no lo habría hallado pese a sus intentos, algo de lo que no le culpaba. Al fin y al cabo Ysera tampoco se sentía descansada de ninguna manera. Ni física, pero mucho menos psíquicamente. Demasiadas cosas habían atormentado su sueño, infinitas como para recordarlas todas. Espantosamente dolorosas, como para querer enumerarlas. Pese a ello, muchas se habían anclado a su mente de tal manera que el dejarlas atrás le era imposible.

La guerra en la que estaban era tan apoteósica que le parecía inaudita la posibilidad de que esta pudiese aún ir a más. Era un pensamiento con el que se despertaba, pero que en cambio no la acompañaba a dormir, pues siempre se le demostraba que todo podía empeorar. Sus pesadillas de esa noche le recordaron eso, el cómo toda la catástrofe aún contaba con recorrido que tomar. A desgracia suya, ninguna de las posibilidades la eximía de la culpa. Ni a ella ni a Damen. Defendía la idea de vivir, de no dejarse controlar por lo que otros quieran hacer con uno mismo, el guiarte por el corazón siempre que los actos llevados a cabo no hiciesen daño. A su juicio, lo sucedido con Damen no debía causar dolor, no podía ser tomado como una tragedia sin ser más allá que un acto de amor, de libertad. Y al fin y al cabo eso era por lo que luchaban. Pero sabía tan bien como lo real que era esa idea que mantener aquello e ignorar lo demás solo sería actuar cual descerebrado.

Y así se sentía, en plenitud, y por más que lo intentaba no era capaz de comprender por qué había accedido. Y es que tampoco recordaba nada más allá del propio chico desde el momento en el que este apareció a su espalda, lo que impedía en todos los sentidos poder tener cordura a la hora de analizar.

Se alzó como pudo, afectada por un mareo que se fue tan rápido como vino. Con pudor, recogió su ropa de por donde la encontró para enfundarse de nuevo en ella. Llevar de nuevo ese vestido a dos piezas le resultaba desde incómodo hasta ridículo, lamentaba no tener mudas que ponerse, pero de nuevo, donde estaba le devolvía la idea de que pensamientos así eran realmente estúpidos. Suspiró una vez su cuerpo se vio tapado de nuevo. Volvió a la cama y cogió de la parte final de la misma una manta que yacía perfectamente doblada. Curiosa, y con lamento, observaba cómo su lado de la cama había permanecido prácticamente intacto mientras que el de Damen parecía haber acogido una batalla campal. Cuidadosa, se echó el pesado mantón por los hombros y salió del cuarto.

Esperaba el escalofrío que la poseyó al salir al pasillo. A donde se había aparecido con Eo no hacía tanto tiempo, el lugar prácticamente en llamas que recordaba en su memoria y que ahora en cambio recuperaba su estado original. Volviendo así a su recuerdo de origen.

Nada parecía haberle pasado a esa casa. Lo comprobaba al bajar las escaleras hacia el plano del hogar intentando dar con Damen. El verle fue lo único que la sacó de su análisis, sobre todo el verle desde la ventana, en el frío exterior, sentado frente a las aguas del mar que les rodeaban en aquella isla. Abrió la puerta del caserón y se dejó abrazar por el frío, buscando en la contra el calor de la manta que ahora dejaba caer por todo su cuerpo más que solo sus hombros. Caminó hacia él, estaba prácticamente pegado al golpe del agua sobre la arena, recibiendo de golpe el gélido viento que a Ysera se le clavaba en los huesos con cada acercamiento.

Cuando llegó a él, se dejó caer sobre la fría arena, a la espalda de Damen, que yacía con sus piernas recogidas. Algo le decía que el sentarse a su lado de inicio no era posibilidad. Que Damen ni se inmutase con su presencia le hizo sentir que hacía lo correcto. Esperó, segundos, minutos, hasta encontrar qué decir. Con su mirada y rostro girado a la casa, comprobó que por fuera también aquel lugar se mantenía intacto. Optó por ello.

-          Ha quedado como nueva… –carraspeó justo tras hablar. Ardientes, sus palabras destrozaban su garganta al intentar salir. Se escondió más bajo la manta. Y mientras esperaba respuesta de Damen, comprobó que el chico apenas llevaba sus pantalones y la camisa negra de la noche anterior, prácticamente desarreglada al igual que su presencia. Se congeló sólo de imaginar el tacto frío de su piel.- Has de estar helado… -añadía. Él negó, lento.

-          Estoy bien. –aunque parecía estar de todo menos así. Sus ojos, perdidos en el agua, ignoraban todo lo demás. Hasta la primera intervención de la chica quedaba atrás.

-          Es como si nada hubiese pasado en ella… -insistía. Él asentía de nuevo.

-          No ha sido fácil. –daba paso a la intriga en ella.- Los restos de fuego maldito no son fáciles de eliminar. Existen muchos hechizos que pueden devolver a la normalidad una casa en ruinas, pero una destrozada por fuego oscuro, no es tan sencillo.

-          ¿Lo has hecho tú solo? –sintió a Damen descargar un ligero espasmo. Suponía que había reído, irónico.

-          Sí. Mi madre colaboró un poco, pero estaba demasiado cabreada como para quedarse más tiempo.

-          ¿Contigo? –negó, sutil. Ella asintió, receptiva.

-          Mi padre entró en cólera cuando se enteró de lo que Alexander hizo, pero obviamente al tiempo se le pasa. Tal es el padre, tal es el hijo… -mostraba desprecio. Ysera no recordaba ver eso en las palabras de Damen cuando Alexander era el protagonista. Ni cuando hablaban de su peor faceta. Siempre recordaba el dolor, la decepción… pero no el desprecio.- Mi madre en cambio no se olvida de las cosas. Lleva sin hablar a mi hermano desde entonces.

-          Oh… -le seguía pareciendo todo demasiado increíble. Que Damen hablase de su familia como si fuese algo normal, una madre enfadada por la travesura de su hijo inconsciente. Salvo que esa travesura era la que era. Y sus padres… seguían siendo quienes eran.- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? Sobre tu madre… -quiso adelantar. Sorprendida, vio cómo Damen giraba el rostro hacia ella, como si quisiese verla antes de asentir. Lo hizo con el rostro de vuelta al frente. Lejana, quería dejar de sentirse separada por un muro. Se arrastró con sutileza hasta quedar a su lado, tomándose su tiempo antes de seguir hablando.- Siempre hablas bien de tu madre… ¿ella…? –no sabía formularla. Dio gracias por ver que él la entendía.

-          Empezó como mi padre, dando las órdenes, celebrando lo que mi hermano hacía… Pero cuando mi padre intentó forzarme a mí, lo dejó. Mi madre siempre me ha tenido mucho más cariño que a Alexander. Suena horrible, pero es así. También mi hermano ha estado más obsesionado con mi padre que con ella… -tomaba nota.- Mi madre les apoya, no es una santa y créeme, a nadie le duele más que a mí, pero… No sé. Suele intentar meter mano en los temas, pero no la dejan. Sobre todo mi hermano. Ella lo hace porque teme que a Alexander le pase algo a la larga, y teme que me terminen haciendo daño a mí por seguir alargando lo que quieren que haga. –ambos sintieron lo mismo, ese pinchazo.- Si por ella fuese esto habría parado hace tiempo. Insisto, no porque no comparta la idea… dudo que llegase a verte como otra cosa más allá de… bueno.

-          Sangre sucia. –él asintió.

-          Pero con tal de vernos a mi hermano y a mí a salvo… Dejaría su odio público de lado por todos los nacidos de Muggle con tal de vivir en paz.

-          Es por eso que eres más cercano a ella… -tímida, preguntaba, en general.

-          Siempre me ha protegido de mi padre. Es bastante fuerte, carga con demasiadas cosas… Supongo que he sacado de ella eso de ir arrastrando.

-          Y la fortaleza. –sonrió tímido y cargado de ironía, sin tomarla en serio por ningún lado.

-          Eso creo que lo he aprendido por mi cuenta. Ella me defiende ante mi padre, como Alexander, pero yo sigo teniéndome que defender ante ellos. Sobre todo ante él. –claramente, Damen se había levantado ese día mucho más reticente en cuanto a Alexander refería.

Ysera era capaz de sentirlo, tan presente en el ambiente como el frío, como el viento cortante que les sacudía el pelo y también animaba el oleaje. Unas olas que se acercaban cada vez más a ellos. Mantuvo silencio observándolas, temiéndolas por su cercanía. Cada vez más pegadas a ellos, iban y venían, adquirían fuerza. Y una se alzó tanto que su final les alcanzó en la arena. Al menos a ella. El agua se calaba en sus pies desnudos, en las costuras bajas de su falda, helándola, pero a Damen… A Damen ni le rozaba.

El agua se abría camino a su alrededor como si una barrera invisible así lo impidiese. Consciente de lo que la chica presenciaba, Damen llevó su mano a la de ella, en mensaje para acercarla a su cuerpo. La chica se pegó a él, un poco más, con contacto, y con la mano sujeta a la de Damen, sintió el calor que el muchacho comenzaba a traspasarla. Tan firme, tan contundente, que hasta sus pies helados pasaban a disfrutar de la textura de la arena hasta entonces áspera. Y el siguiente golpe de ola les evitó a ambos por completo, ahora la barrera, fuese la que fuese, también la protegía a ella. Enternecida y también con abatimiento, Ysera dejó su cabeza caer hacia el hombro del chico, quedando pegada en su brazo. Le resultaba irónico sentir tanto miedo de repente, justo después de haberse sentido de nuevo protegida por él. Aunque no era el mar lo que la atemorizaba.

-          Qué va a pasar ahora… -sollozos de su cuerpo preguntaban por ella. Él no se inmutaba, seguía con la misma decadencia con la que observaba al mar. Le sintió encogiéndose de hombros, tampoco a gran medida, un gesto agotado.

-          Nada que no fuese a pasar antes. –le escuchaba, con la mirada perdida en la arena, en los surcos que el agua creaba a su alrededor.- Te dije que mi hermano no es estúpido. Esto no va a cambiar nada. Ni para bien ni para mal. Sigo teniendo el mismo trabajo. –aún alterada por las circunstancias, Ysera se mordió el labio.

-          Para no cambiar, no has descansado nada… -aún con voz rota. Él asintió.

-          Nada que no se venga dando desde hace tiempo. –Insistía. Damen siempre encontraba las palabras justas, sin intención por provocarlo, para punzar aún más el dolor en ella. La chica agachaba más su rostro y se afianzaba más al brazo y mano del chico, buscando su protección ante los demonios que les acechaban.

-          No debiste venir… -si Damen no hubiese acudido a Hogwarts, si no hubiesen bailado juntos… Él insistía en que no había cambios, pero ella todo lo veía diferente, aún más arriesgado, más imposible de solucionarse.

-          Te dije que quería. Llevo soportando órdenes toda la vida, las cumpla o no, y puesto que a este paso voy a morir igual por ellas, al menos quiero haber vivido algo entremedias.

-          Por favor, no digas eso… -rota, suplicaba. Y a su desgracia sonaba tan factible el fatídico final que no fue capaz de seguir rogándole. Les acompaño el silencio tras esa intervención, ni uno ni otro se veían capaces de aportar nada que no empeorase las cosas, así que mejor mantener la boca cerrada antes de seguir estropeándolo todo. El tiempo pasó, el cielo se fue nublando pese a la temprana hora, y el frío hacía más ahínco en calar en sus huesos, sin conseguirlo. Desde que Damen había cogido su mano, Ysera había dejado de sentir la glaciación que parecía ir a acabar con ella. Por eso cuando Damen la soltó para alzarse, el golpe de realidad fue tan brusco que no pudo evitar ponerse en pie junto a él.- ¿Vamos a volver ya? –sorprendido, se giró a ella.- Antes de que… -temerosa, no quiso continuar.

-          ¿Antes de que qué? –él insistía.

-          Alexander… -resumió.

-          Él no va a venir. Está demasiado ocupado, y mi padre también.

-          ¿No…saben que estamos aquí? O sea, o no pueden saber—

-          Poder pueden, pero están ocupados con cómo planear la vista de Alexander, no van a perder el tiempo con algo así.

-          Algo así… -no comprendía.- Les sería muy fácil venir—

-          Sí, pero no esperan que estemos aquí, Ysera, de hecho no esperan que estemos juntos.

-          Damen, todo el mundo nos vio irnos, cuál es la probabilidad de que alguien no diga algo y alguien que conozca a alguien—

-          Ysera, si quieres irte, puedes irte, sabes aparecerte ¿recuerdas? No me necesitas para nada. –molesto. Ella enmudeció.- Lo siento… -negó Ysera, cautelosa.- Es solo que, prefiero quedarme aquí. No quiero volver a la escuela aún. Ni con mi familia… Tú puedes irte cuando quieras, pero que sepas que Darrow sabe que estás bien.

-          ¿Darrow? –sorprendida.- ¿Cómo… cómo sabes, o cómo sabe él—

-          Darrow y Teren siempre se enteran de todo. Si no supiesen que estás bien, ya estarían buscándote. Nos habrían seguido, o algo, no habrían… -no encontraba palabra.- iba a decir confiado, pero dudo que sea esa la palabra que quiero decir. –Ella bajó la mirada.- Sea como sea, no tengo interés en perder mis últimos días allí antes de volver a lo que me espera, así que no esperes que vuelva contigo, Ysera.

-          ¿Y si…? –interrumpió su partida hacia la casa una vez más. Damen se giró a ella.- Y si me quedo contigo… -no pareció inmutarse. Era como si Damen cargase con tanto pesar que a esas alturas nada le resultaba digno de comentar.- Quiero decir… Yo tampoco tengo ganas de… -pensó en la vista. Pensó en Alexander y todo lo que traía consigo.- Prefiero quedarme contigo, antes de tener que separarme de nuevo. –eso era algo que asumía tanto como lo hacía él, y así lo dictaban sus ojos encontrados. Mantener aquello no era posible dadas las circunstancias. Lo sucedido en la fiesta de año nuevo ya era un golpe sobre la mesa que les causaba más dolor en la mano a ellos que lo que esperaban conseguir. Así que puesto que borrar el pasado no se podía, al menos les quedaba saber manejar el futuro. Un futuro que empezaba ahí.- ¿Puedo quedarme? –con educación, preguntó. Con timidez y esperanza, esperó. Y por primera vez ese día, la leve sonrisa que Damen emitió, le pareció sincera y plena.

-          Claro.


	67. Chapter 67

No iba a protestar por sentirse descansada. Al contrario, celebraba haber dormido tras otra noche en vela, y más de la forma tan plácida en la que parecía haberlo hecho.

Tras un sábado de infarto en el cual se negó a salir prácticamente de su cuarto, Storm se levantaba el domingo tan fresca como una rosa. Estiró cada posible parte de su cuerpo bajo las sábanas, encasillándose entre ellas sin querer una vez concluido su proceso de despierte. Estuvo a punto de quedarse dormida de nuevo si no fuese porque Harry acudía a su cama en busca de atención. La bola rosa saltaba y ronroneaba animadamente esperando que así Storm se decantase por salir del confort de su cama para así darle comida y cariño. Accedió con un gruñido que sintió bien poco, pues una sonrisa se le pintaba sin querer al ver a la mascota de Ysera acudiendo a ella.

Fingiendo una molestia que no sentía, fue a por los anacardos que la dueña original de Harry guardaba para darle un poco tanto a él como a Cereal, que con el sonido de la bolsa se despertó tan vívido como si no hubiese estado durmiendo. Mientras les alimentó, fue consciente de su estado de ánimo.

Sorprendentemente mejorado. Seguía sintiendo un malestar en su interior que no se iba a ir tan fácilmente, pero aun así, sentía sus pulsaciones a un ritmo controlado,  y respiraba también con normalidad. Algo que, sin duda, era difícil de ver en ninguno de ellos esos días.

Animada por ello, Storm se enfundó en ropa básica para salir ese día sí a desayunar. El cruzar la Sala Común de Slytherin era siempre una tarea arriesgada, aún más con tanto misterio y tantas ausencias. Se preguntaba cuándo volverían el resto de alumnos ausentes, pues por lo que veía, el sábado no había sido su día de regreso. Las clases, según confirmaba –por si acaso- en el tablón de anuncios, comenzaban justo al día siguiente. Último domingo de vacaciones que suponía la vuelta a clase, pero Hogwarts seguía desértico.

No tanto parecía estarlo el Gran Comedor. Cruzar sus puertas trajo consigo la realidad, el fin de las navidades y del descanso. Ya no había decoración alguna, y encontrar huecos con espacio alrededor en las mesas de desayuno era tarea complicada. Parecía que el alumnado había regresado, al menos gran parte del mismo, en el primer Expreso de la mañana. Algo que sin duda llamó su atención, pues no recordaba haberse levantado tan tarde.

Se sentó en Slytherin y desayunó tan calmada como su cuerpo le permitía. Analizaba los rostros, para pasar el rato, sobre todo los de su casa. Intrigada en los sucesos que traerían consigo lo sucedido entre Damen e Ysera durante el año nuevo, buscaba en gestos ajenos algún murmullo, algún ápice de peligro del que poder aprender algo. Pero todo eran sonrisas, hasta en los alumnos más adultos que ya empezaban a aparecer. Los Warren estaban allí, le costó tiempo verles pese a sus prominentes cuerpos. Burlaban junto a un chico que acostumbraba a ver con ellos y Alexander, como si nada pasase. No supo si era por prestarle atención ese día o por la casualidad, pero no recordaba haber presenciado tanto buen humor en Slytherin. Quería acusarlo a la ausencia de los hermanos Dantsov, pero no era la primera vez que ambos desaparecían de Hogwarts y las reacciones eran siempre diferentes a la alegría de esa mañana.

Sin querer pararse mucho en ello, continuó con su desayuno hasta que lo hubo finalizado. Al ponerse en pie quiso dar con algún rostro conocido, pese a que su situación con ninguno de ellos fuese la idónea. Eo no estaba en Hufflepuff, a su sorpresa, y tampoco Darrow en Gryffindor, pese a no querer hablar con él. Optó por buscar a Teren, sin dar con él entre los Ravenclaw, y así su gozo se ahogaba sin quedar resuelto.

-          ¿Mejor? –dio un brinco al oír a Klapp a su espalda. El muchacho, comiéndose un plátano, la miraba con clara tranquilidad.

-          ¿Mejor? –repetía, indecisa.

-          Que si estás mejor, ya que han vuelto, y eso.

-          Ah… Sí, bueno. Sigo queriendo ver a Ysera. –y seguía queriendo explicaciones. Aunque no iba a debitar eso con Klapp.

-          Ya te dijeron que está bien, disfruta del último día de vacaciones, anda. –obviamente Klapp estaba al tanto de la conversación entre los otros dos y Storm, al fin y al cabo, dormía con uno de ellos al lado. No se molestó, pero le retuvo antes de que Klapp se esfumase hacia la mesa a seguir comiendo un poco más.

-          Ey. –este se giraba.- ¿Darrow está con Teren? –pensó unos segundos.

-          Darrow está durmiendo, al menos ahí le he dejado.

-          Bien. ¿Dónde está Teren? –indagó. Él volvió a pensar, ahora más extendido en el tiempo.

-          Imagino que trabajando. –demasiada gente cerca como para dar nombres. Ella asintió.

-          Llévame. –una orden. Él alzó las cejas.

-          ¿Que te qué?

-          Que me lleves, quiero trabajar también. Y no puedo aparecerme. –la observó atónito unos segundos antes de mirar su plátano a medio comer. Luego la miró a ella de nuevo, y luego un barrido de miradas entre la fruta, la mesa, la chica, y él mismo. Resopló.

-          Joder. Vale…

-          No te quejes, luego desayunas. –Klapp engullía la banana antes de hacer desaparecer la cáscara y echar a andar hacia la salida.

-          Me cuesta aparecerme sin vitaminas en el cuerpo. –se quejaba, y Storm confirmó que su estado de ánimo había mejorado levemente al sentir sus mejillas estirarse un poco al sonreír.

-          ¿Por qué salimos? –no veía diferencia a desaparecerse desde el comedor a hacerlo en el vestíbulo.

-          Porque aparecerse con tanta gente alrededor facilita que puedan seguirte. –una vez fuera, ofreció su mano.- No me responsabilizo de tu estado al aterrizar. –temerosa, la cogió. Pero no fue para tanto. El siniestro recibidor de San Mungo les acogió en apenas dos segundos, y Storm no sintió gran mareo en comparación a lo que venía ya conociendo.- También me cuesta escuchar las malditas voces sin desayunar. –recordó.

-          Oh, pero… puedes volverte ¿no? A Hogwarts, no hace falta que—

-          Si Teren no está he de llevarte de vuelta. –recordó. Ella asintió.

-          La próxima vez te dejo desayunar antes, lo prometo.

-          Más te vale…

Mal humorado, abrió la puerta para recibir de lleno la luz blanca de la inmensidad del pasillo. A Storm esa vez la sonrisa por su comentario le duró más bien poco. Tan pronto como pusieron un pie en el corredor, cualquier alegría se esfumó de su cuerpo.

Como de costumbre, las voces acudían a su manual de recuerdos para atacar a sus presentes. Y como también habituaba, Storm se esmeraba más que cualquier otro en ignorarlas. A veces le era complicado, sobre todo cuando estas se dedicaban a hablar de su madre, pero a mitad de camino conseguía dejarlas atrás.

No así hacía Klapp. El de Gryffindor no era el único que parecía caer ante sus provocaciones. Era consciente de que gente como Teren e Ysera recibían duros golpes por parte de ellas, siempre relacionadas con su posible oscuridad mágica, e imaginaba que Darrow y Eo debían recoger duras palabras también, ellos seguramente en relación a su familia y posibles consecuencias de futuro. En Klapp era más extraño, y se lamentó por poder ignorar sus propias voces centrándose en las del chico. Pero eran demasiado curiosas.

Estas no hablaban de su familia, mestiza como la suya. Ni de sus amigos, ni tampoco de Sarah, por la cual Storm sabía Klapp sentía algo. Las voces eran cómicas, más que hirientes insultos se limitaban a expulsar burlas hacia su oyente. Le menospreciaban, le hacían sentir inútil, carente de valor. Más que creerlas, Klapp caminaba con ceño fruncido guardando en sí las ganas que tenía de sacar su varita y estallar aquello en pedazos. Y cuanto más hirientes eran, cuanto más incitaban en sus nulas capacidades, en remarcar que su papel en el mundo venía dado por el fracaso, este más se concentraba en acelerar el paso. Y así sucedía, su entrada a la sala de trabajo de San Mungo venía cargada con un portazo hacia el interior.

-          O acabas con esas voces, o acabo yo con ellas, Stringer. –Teren solo alzaba la mirada desde su bloc de notas hacia Klapp.  No le sorprendía su llegada, al fin y al cabo aquel proceso de entrada estaba creado expresamente para ser conocedor de nuevos inquilinos. Teren alzaba las cejas antes de volver a sus apuntes, con gesto brusco.

-          Tranquilo, cuando todo esto acabe te prometo que te dejaré acabar con ellas.

-          Eso espero. –a su espalda, Storm entraba. A ella Teren le prestó más atención, no la esperaba.- En fin, me vuelvo a Hogwarts. Paso de regresar. –señalaba al pasillo con su dedo como puntero. Teren agitaba la mano en alto, excusándole.

-          Nada, vete. –animado por su permiso, Klapp se desvanecía dejando a Storm en soledad frente al de Ravenclaw. Tras haber comprobado su llegada, Teren había vuelto la mirada a su papel.

-          Le… machacan bastante, las voces. –sorprendida, comentó. Tampoco sabía cómo iniciar la conversación. El chico asentía, tomando nota con un lápiz sobre un libro.

-          Le tienen especial manía, sí.

-          Imaginaba que sería al contrario. –su silencio, entendió ella, la animaba a hablar más.- Aparenta siempre ser tan seguro de sí mismo y fuerte que no me imaginaba a las voces con poder de—

-          Tú lo has dicho. Aparenta. –alzó los ojos un segundo. Siguió escribiendo.- Klapp tiene bastantes problemas de autoestima.

-          ¿Bromeas? ¿Klapp? –miraba hacia la puerta como si el chico siguiese allí.

-          Sí. –insistía, mientras apuntaba y apuntaba.- O sea, no es que se vea un despojo o algo, sabe lo que es –el propio Teren señalaba su cuerpo, implicando con su gesto una referencia al de Klapp.- pero en cuanto a capacidades y todo eso, siempre queda en un segundo plano.

-          ¿A qué te refieres? –intrigada.

-          A que nunca es el primero en nada. –pasaba hojas en busca del hueco en el que escribir.- En Quidditch siempre hay alguien mejor que él, en clase suele tener notas normales pero nunca desmarcando, en el Eje… Bueno, en el Eje todos están un paso por detrás si los comparamos con Darrow.

-          ¿Y tú? –con cierta picardía que Teren no correspondió. Él alzó la mirada sin decir nada, antes de bajarla a sus papeles. Storm se sintió bastante avergonzada.- Era broma—

-          No me gusta compararme con nadie. Sé lo que soy, me basta así.

-          Pero sí comparas a Klapp con los demás… -no entendía.

-          No. Solo te digo lo que él piensa.

-          ¿No es lo que tú piensas? No te veo con mucho aprecio hacia—

-          Klapp es el mejor buscador de Quidditch de la escuela si ignoramos a los Dantsov, que a desgracia suya han sido los mejores que la escuela ha visto en no sé la de tiempo. En clase saca notas medias porque no se esfuerza, si se esforzase estaría a la altura de Darrow sin problema. Y en el Eje, bueno, a la vista está. Es leal, valiente, moriría por salvar a los demás, y es la mano derecha de Darrow, y no solo porque sean como hermanos. De hecho ser así es la excusa perfecta de Darrow para tenerle lejos y evitarle peligros. –Storm soltó poco a poco todo el aire que había retenido mientras le escuchaba. Asombrada. Él seguía escribiendo.- Klapp es un chico bastante humilde, pese a que aparente ser un egocéntrico. Es buen amigo, es sincero, fiel, y persistente. También cabezota, molesto cuando quiere, sabe cuándo hacerte perder los nervios. –confesaba, obvio.- Pero siempre ha confiado en mí. Puede que junto a Darrow y tu madre, sea el único. –la chica bajó la mirada. No se molestaba por su exclusión, al fin y al cabo sería mentir el intentar formar parte de ella.- Es un gran amigo, que no te confunda el que le quiera partir la cara mil veces al día. Es solo que nuestro sentido del humor no conecta la mayoría de las veces. –a ella se le escapó media sonrisa.

-          Para ser nórdicos los dos sois bastante diferentes.

-          Él viene de más arriba. –defendía.- Aun así ha pasado demasiados años pegado a Darrow, y aunque Darrow sea más escocés que italiano, cuando se juntan ambos son… bueno, ya les has visto. –ella rio.- Así que seguimos siendo diferentes. –aceptó el mensaje. Fue a su lado, a observar lo que tanta concentración requería en sus manos. Estaba tomando notas, corrigiendo pociones en un libro antiguo, creando junto a ellas anotaciones que le permitían alterarlas para conseguir los resultados deseados. Entendía prácticamente todo lo que el chico apuntaba, tanto en el libro como en sus apuntes. También comprendía lo que veía en el caldero humeante que tenía en frente, y reconocía veloz los ingredientes por allí esparcidos. Y aun así, se sentía a años luz de él. Algo que no le aportaba envidia, más bien admiración. Pues por mucho que conociese todo lo que Teren estaba llevando a cabo, la diferencia era clara: era él el cerebro de las ideas. Ella se limitaba a entenderlas y ayudarle a perfeccionarlas. Pero Teren… se le escapaba una sonrisa pensando en una expresión que solía oír a su padre, y que de pequeña nunca entendió. Teren era magia pura. No su magia, la procedente de las varitas o su interior. Magia de otro tipo. Magia que solo personas como él portaban. O como ella, a palabras de su padre.

-          Siento mucho lo del otro día. –apresuró. Él dejó a medio escribir una palabra para mirarla.- Cómo te hablé, estaba cabreada y—

-          No, por favor. –sentenció, sin mucho ánimo de súplica. Ella guardó silencio.- Lo que me faltaba ahora es que tú me pidieses perdón a mí por haber sido yo un gilipollas.

-          No fuiste ningún—

-          ¿En serio quieres comenzar una pelea sobre lo que soy o dejo de ser, Storm? Porque todos salís perdiendo. Siempre. –ella bajó la mirada, aguantando una ligera risa.- Yo –enfatizó.- siento lo del otro día. No debí decirte aquello, entiendo perfectamente cómo te debiste sentir, y siento no haberte avisado de nada, simplemente no lo vimos necesario, y es un fallo nuestro. No tuyo. –atenta, esperó. Ya le conocía, y veía venir un final diferente.- Aunque agradecería un poco más de confianza, y no soltar esas cosas delante de gente ajena al Eje, la verdad. –volvió a sonreírse ella.

-          Pues eso, que lo siento.

-          Ahí te acepto las disculpas. –rio Storm. Le permitió de nuevo la soledad del trabajo, no quería interrumpir mucho lo que Teren estuviese haciendo. Solo optó por hablarle de nuevo cuando este cerró el libro para centrarse en su pócima, que había cambiado de color morado a uno verdoso en apenas un suspiro. Colaboró con él, estaba culminando una mezcla que según sus cálculos regeneraría grandes pérdidas de sangre en apenas segundos. Embobada, le escuchó largo y tendido. El silencio no volvió a ellos hasta que lo único que les quedaba era esperar a que esta culminase. Y eso llevó a Teren al ordenador, a actualizar información en decenas de documentos. Storm no encontró momento mejor para preguntarle, pues asumía que no lo iba a haber, en general.

-          Darrow me dijo… -comenzó.- que tuviste un mal día. Anteayer. –había esperado que el chico le contase algo, pues notaba desde el primer momento que su humor estaba ciertamente decaído. Pese a las bromas, pese al posible éxito de su nueva creación. Algo había apagado en Teren. Su largo silencio tras la pregunta así se lo confirmaba. Fue a su lado, a sentarse. Esperó, lamentándose por ello al sentir que el chico no daba con las palabras.

-          Mi hermana me escribió. –no supo por qué, pero lo había imaginado a medida que el chico guardaba mayor silencio. Suspiró.- Son las primeras fiestas sin nuestros padres y, bueno, supongo que no pudo evitarlo. –quiso bromear, sin conseguirlo. Al contrario que antes, ahora Teren era incapaz de seguir con su tarea. Miraba la pantalla con ojos perdidos.- Quería saber cómo estaba, qué tal la Navi—

-          Teren, no tienes que… -lo último que quería era hacerle revivir aquello. Él se encogía de hombros, negando.

-          Da igual. –tragaba saliba.- Quería saber qué tal estaba, decidme que me echa de menos, que ella está… bien. –dijo, dudoso, tal como Storm se imaginaba las palabras de Nina en la carta que mencionaba.- Y que puedo contar con ella si necesito ayuda. –eso la sorprendió, inevitablemente.

-          ¿Contar con ella? –él asintió, claramente no complacido.- Te refieres a…

-          Sí.

-          Pensaba que quería estar alejada de esto.

-          Y es lo que quiere. Pero también quiere estar a mi lado, y yo me siento una jodida mierda ahora porque siento que la he hecho decir eso con mi actitud, que la he hecho sentir culpable por irse y—

-          Teren, no…-el muchacho había comenzado a hacer aspavientos con su mano libre. La otra la anclaba sobre la pantalla táctil que servía de ratón en el ordenador. Storm, queriendo calmarle, cogía la aireada para devolverla la paz. Él seguía con la mirada perdida, ahora con un ceño arrugado por la fuerza depositada en él.- Ella tiene derecho a elegir si quiere ayudar o no, no depende de ti—

-          Yo no quiero que se meta en esto. Tampoco quiero que viva escondida. Sé que tiene derecho a elegir, pero lo que quiere elegir no es lo correcto, solo lo hace por mí, y yo no quiero esto. –rio, irónico.- Pero tampoco quiero que se encierre. –Storm apretó su mano.- Solo quiero que viva. En general. Y siento que le he quitado esa opción con—

-          Teren, tú no le has quitado nada. Deja de culparte por lo que Alexander hace, por favor…-con la cabeza gacha, el chico buscaba aire para seguir dotando a su cuerpo de fuerza.- Nina tampoco te ha dicho que vaya a regresar al Eje, solo se ofrece si necesitas ayuda ¿no? –asintió él, pausado.- Entonces… intenta no pensar demasiado en ello. Céntrate en que has sabido algo de ella, en que está bien. Y en que es posible que vuelvas a verla. –sonaba mucho más fácil y hermoso de lo que realmente era. Sentía en la mano de Teren la tensión en la que el chico se encontraba. Parecía imposible que más cosas pudiesen girar en torno al muchacho, y aun así siempre se daba una nueva. Se lamentaba más que nunca por haber sacado el tema a relucir, más aún sin saber cómo dejarlo atrás sin resultar demasiado estúpido el intento. Buscó la forma.- ¿Cómo te llegó la carta? –curioseó en otra dirección. Teren se encogía de hombros, por inercia.

-          Me mandó nuestra lechuza. –sorprendida, continuó.

-          ¿Lechuza? ¿Aquí? –recordaba a Teren decir que solo había dejado San Mungo para dormir el día anterior. O bien el ave le había visitado en Hogwarts, o le había encontrado allí. Él asentía.- ¿Cómo lo hace? Ayer intenté mandar a Ivy a por Darrow y—

-          Solo nuestra lechuza puede acceder a San Mungo. –eso lo explicaba todo.- O sea, no al edificio, al exterior. Cualquier mago puede mandar su lechuza ya sea de paseo o con intención de venir aquí y encontrarnos. Todo está encantado para que no se pueda, pero esta era la única forma de que Nina y yo tuviésemos contacto más allá de la mente.  Sobre todo si estábamos aquí encerrados. Así que en fin, me avisó –señaló su cabeza con un dedo.- y fui a recoger la carta.

-          Está bien saberlo… -para la próxima, al menos.

-          ¿Qué le mandabas a Darrow? –ahora él era el curioso. El cambio de conversación había dado un giro brusco que ahora Storm no aprobaba. Se arrepentía de haber abierto la boca en primer momento.

-          Nada, simplemente quería saber dónde estabais. Pensé que fuese el que fuese el paradero, Ivy os encontraría.

-          Os. –con media sonrisa, provocó. Ella le juzgó con la mirada.

-          Sí, aunque no te lo creas, me preocupa tu vida.

-          Ya, seguro. –burlaba, dándole un codazo a la chica.

-          Agh, cállate. –se levantó del asiento.- A veces se me olvida lo insufrible que eres cuando se trata de Darrow.

-          ¿De Darrow? Hablo de Darrow todo el tiempo. Di que te parezco insufrible cuando hablo de lo tuyo con Darrow—

-          Cállate. Insisto. Y llévame a Hogwarts si ya no tengo nada en lo que ayudarte. Me niego a soportarte más. –riendo, Teren se giró.

-          ¿De verdad? Darrow trajo el otro día empanada de tu madre. Pensaba comer ahora, por si quieres quedarte.

-          ¿Empanada de mi madre? –con ojos brillantes, le observó.

-          No estaba muy contenta por tener que volver a trabajar el primer día del año, así que estuvo cocinando, parece. Darrow dice que su oficina parecía una cocina. –ella rio. No le extrañaba en absoluto.- Hizo demasiada empanada, supuestamente para que Darrow comiese, por eso de que se está quedando demasiado delgado. –volvió a reír ella. Imaginaba todo a la perfección, nada le parecía ilógico procediendo de su madre.

-          En fin, no puedo decirle que no a empanada de mi madre.

-          ¿Ni aunque sea en mi compañía? –el chico había ido a por la susodicha y ahora la ponía en medio de la mesa principal, echando mano de su varita para, en el aire, realizar cortes en la misma. Storm fue a su lado.

-          Qué remedio.

Procuró no sacar ningún tema que pudiese entorpecer la sanación emocional de Teren, así que se limitaron a hablar de pociones durante el fugaz almuerzo que compartieron. Teren tenía grandes planes en mente que quería llevar a cabo, aprobados todos por una Storm a la que la idea de participar en ellos le parecía embriagadora.

Pese a querer hablar de ello largo y tendido, Storm aceptó que Teren quería seguir trabajando en su pócima sanguínea durante el resto de la tarde antes de tener que volver a la rutina escolar del día siguiente. No le puso pegas, pidiéndole solo el ser llevada de nuevo al castillo antes de dejarle en soledad. Imaginaba también que Teren tendría mucho en lo que pensar, sobre todo viendo lo que se les venía encima al día siguiente.

Llegaba el lunes 4 de enero. Ysera seguía en paradero desconocido con una citación en el Ministerio para el día siguiente. Teren tenía que divagar entre suposiciones antes de hablar con Darrow, y Darrow seguramente tenía que prepararlo todo para cuando Ysera apareciese. Si es que la chica se dignaba a hacer acto de presencia antes de acudir a la vista.

Por eso, el recibir la visita de Golden mientras salía a dar un paseo tras un intento fallido por ponerse al día con los estudios, le resultó más que sorprendente. También irónico, tras su frustrado contacto con Darrow el día anterior, pero dejó eso de lado en cuanto vio la nota del muchacho.

-          Ven al aula del séptimo piso. Arréglate. –leyó en alto varias veces, confusa.- ¿Arréglate? –al principio todo le parecía un sin sentido, pero luego todo cobró fuerza. Solo podía significar una cosa.

Solo se arreglaban para ir al Ministerio, así que corrió veloz hacia la Sala Común en busca de algo que ponerse. Los nervios no la dejaban pensar, se preguntaba qué pasaba ahora. Si no fuese porque era la letra de Darrow en el papel, imaginaría que se trataba de una trampa o broma de mal gusto. Todo tipo de barbaries pasaban por su cabeza, y ninguna de ellas dejaba a su madre fuera de escena.

Darrow la había visto el viernes, se preguntaba si acudían a una reunión de última hora con ella. Si por algún motivo el de Gryffindor había acudido de nuevo ese fin de semana a verla, si algo se había dado con Violetta de cara a que ella tuviese que acudir. Cada pensamiento empeoraba más su estado, nada le parecía acorde a lo que pudiese necesitar. Maldecía al chico por avisarla de esa forma, no contemplaba la posibilidad de que él tuviese también que arreglarse.

Se le imaginó como solía acudir: unos vaqueros y alguna camisa apagada. Quiso revivir ese recuerdo para guiarse en su elección, optando por unos pantalones ajustados negros y una camisa gris que acompañó de una americana a juego. Se subió en unos botines y echó a correr hacia el séptimo piso. Odiaba una vez más no poder aparecerse. Y odiaba una vez más que Darrow la pillase por sorpresa.

-          ¿Qué es todo esto? –no encontró el aula como lo esperaba. La incertidumbre era tan notable que hasta el nivelar su respiración tras correr escaleras arriba le parecía algo secundario. La luz era tenue, tanto que la única lumbre de la sala procedía de alguna vela levitando. Había una mesa, que divisó con algo de comida, y frente a ella, Darrow. Con un pantalón negro y una camisa del mismo color, remangada. Llevaba corbata, y su gesto portaba decepción.

-          ¿Por qué no te has arreglado? –protestó. Ella se miró de arriba abajo, confundida.- Pensé que puse que te arreglases.

-          Siento decepcionarte, pero no suelo ir en botines y chaqueta por Hogwarts. –defendía su estilo.

-          No, o sea. –él se llevaba la mano a la frente, aclarándose a sí mismo.- No digo que no, solo, que, no era lo que esperaba—

-          Ya, bueno, si no me dices para qué, no sé qué ponerme. Pensaba que íbamos al Ministerio. –él frunció el ceño.

-          ¿En domingo? ¿A qué?

-          ¿Qué narices hacemos aquí entonces? Y… así. –le señaló a él y al resto de la ambientación. Él se incomodó.

-          Ah, oh, bueno… -buscaba explicación con sus ojos.- Sé que sigues enfadada conmigo. –paseaba su mano por su corbata, inquieto.- Y en parte sé que es porque me largué sin decir nada en año nuevo. O sea, no como tal, pero en parte, sí. –se explicaba peor que mal. Ella fruncía el ceño de brazos cruzados.- Y era nuestra ¿primera cita? Imagino, y bueno, la cagué, simplemente quería enmendarlo.

-          Enmendarlo… -giraba sus ojos por todo el cuarto.- Cómo.

-          Con otra cita. –ella alzó una ceja.

-          ¿Esto es una cita? –él dio visibilidad a la mesa.

-          Sí, mira, o sea, hay cena y todo. Y velas, y esas cosas que se hacen en las citas. –quiso reír ella. Se lo guardó. Prefería que agonizase un poco más.

-          Ah… -se acercó a ver la mesa. Ahora tuvo que aguantar aún más la risa.- Mira, empanada de mi madre. Veo que has cocinado duro.

-          ¿Qué? No, eso es solo un plato, lo demás lo he hecho yo.

-          ¿Tú o tu varita?

-          Mi varita la manejo yo.

-          La varita entonces. –le oyó suspirar mientras seguía mirando la cena. La verdad es que el chico al menos, siempre a su juicio, se había molestado en decorarlo todo. Hasta las velas parecían dar una luz cálida y acogedora.- ¿Dónde has dejado el chaleco del otro día? –se giraba a él. No iba a reconocer delante suya que ese look le favorecía muchísimo más. Ni que el chaleco, en el fondo, tampoco le quedaba mal en absoluto. Él fruncía el ceño, cada vez más decaído.

-          Quería evitar más risas. –confesó. Y por inercia, a ella se le escapó una.- Encantadora… -ironizó, sentándose sobre el borde de la mesa.

-          Oh, venga. Podrías haberme avisado. Podría haber traído el postre.

-          Estabas enfadada conmigo, no podía—

-          Sigo, sigo enfadada. –gruñó él, echándose a la boca unas olivas verdes.- Por mucha cita romántica que prepares. –él la miró de reojo.

-          Al menos reconoces que hay algo de romántico en esto.

-          Obvio. Me esperaba tus citas con una manta en el suelo y una bolsa de patatas fritas.

-          En un campo de Quidditch.

-          Exacto.

-          Para la próxima. –ella rio. Le observó unos segundos, mientras él seguía picoteando.

-          No tenías por qué haberte molestado. Bastaba con pedirme perdón.

-          Pero no quiero pedirte perdón. –provocando, la chica se separó de la mesa y echó a andar hacia la puerta. Darrow la paró cogiéndola del brazo.- Vale, vale, perdón.

-          Por qué.

-          Por todo. Resumen general. –de verdad que no quería meterse en una conversación así. Ella sonrió con timidez.- Paso de discutir más. Acepta esto como una cita en condiciones.

-          La de Año Nuevo no estaba yendo tan mal.

-          ¿Lo dices por mis dotes de baile? Porque he estado a punto de pedirle a Teren que me borre la memoria. –rio Storm.

-           No, por favor. Eso es un recuerdo sagrado. Imagina si Alexander entra en tu mente y ve eso. A lo mejor le quitas las ganas de hacer el mal. –fue una idea tan estúpida que Darrow no pudo evitar reír.- No, pero… -insistía.- No fue tan mal. Al menos mientras la tranquilidad duró, estuvo bien.

-          Por eso quería hacer esto. –señalaba la mesa y sus alrededores.- Ya que nos cargamos la tranquilidad esa, pues al menos solucionarlo.

-          ¿Lo soluciona esto? –más serena.- Los problemas…

-          No. Pero te dije que no tendríamos noches tranquilas, y no me parecía tan mala idea darnos una antes de volver a la rutina. –girado ahora a ella, recuperaba también la seriedad. Storm quedó a medio camino de comerse un canapé de salmón, ahora se veía incapaz de proceder. Miraba a Darrow, embobándose de él por primera vez desde que había cruzado la puerta. Ese curioso halo dorado de sus ojos volvía a brillar, y ella se animaba a pestañear para no quedarse petrificada durante mucho tiempo. Dejó el trozo de pan sobre el plato, volviendo a él.

-          Es por la tarde. –recordó. Él alzaba una ceja.

-          ¿Perdón?

-          Que es por la tarde, aún no es ni hora de la cena…

-          Es casi la hora de la cena.

-          Casi. –ahora alzaba ambas.

-          ¿Te supone un problema?

-          No, solo me pregunto qué otras cosas tenías pensadas para que esto fuese una noche y no una tarde tranquila. –sorprendido por sus palabras, Darrow se volvía a acomodar sobre el borde de la mesa, solo que ahora sin sentarse, apoyado sin más, de brazos cruzados.

-          Bueno, la cena me parecía suficientemente interesante como para que se alargarse en el tiempo.

-          Aha… ¿Qué más? –dio un paso hacia él.

-          No sé. Alguna conversación interesante.

-          ¿Sobre Quidditch?

-          Seguramente. –rio ella. A él se le escapó una sonrisa.- Y luego, no sé. Ya se nos ocurriría algo.

-          ¿Nada de bailar? –se había pegado a él, inconsciente de ello, atraída por su presencia. Darrow era en cambio pleno conocedor de los pasos que Storm había dado, y no los podía recibir más de lo que ya lo hacía. Ahora era él el que la observaba con cierto encandilamiento, sobre todo a su boca, que se había movido pronunciando palabras que llegaron con retardo a su cabeza. Negó.

-          Nada de bailar. –La estaba besando antes de siquiera terminar de hablar. Sin pillarla desprevenida, Storm le recibió tan necesitada de sus labios como Darrow parecía estarlo de los suyos. La atraía a sí con una mano en su nuca y la otra tras su cintura. Apoyada sobre el borde de la mesa, ella le atraía también acercando su cuello mientras que con su mano libre buscaba equilibro en la madera. Guardaba un grato recuerdo de lo que la fiesta de Año Nuevo había sido, por la compañía del chico y las risas compartidas, pero eso sin duda ya hacía escalar posiciones a la que había sido la cita sorpresa. Todo lo que trajese consigo besarle así ya suponía un primer puesto. Y todo lo demás quedaba aparcado. Equilibrada ya, llevó su mano en compañía de la otra hacia el pecho del chico, tirando con sutileza y brusquedad a partes iguales de la corbata que el muchacho ahora buscaba quitarse. Ni siquiera supo por qué lo hizo, solo sintió que Storm así se lo pedía.

-          Darrow… -llamaba su atención entre beso y beso. Él exigía alguna palabra más con algún ruido procedente de su garganta, pero se negaba a cesar el beso. Por eso la miraba confundido cuando ella sí paraba.- La cena… -recordaba. Él miró la mesa.

-          Sí… -no entendía. Volvió a ella.- Qué pasa. –hablaba animado. Ella rio.

-          Que tendremos que cenar ¿no? –sabía que Darrow ya se había olvidado de la comida, lo sabía porque ella no tenía mucho interés tampoco en recordarla.  Le veía dudar, observando los platos.

-          Ya… -seguía con una mano en el cuello de Storm, y la otra en su cintura. Reacio a dejarla marchar.- Yo… -dudaba. Giró el rostro de nuevo a ella.- Yo es que no tengo hambre, la verdad. –sorprendida, alzó las cejas. No quiso reír.- ¿Tú? –veía el deseo en sus ojos. El dorado de su iris ahora parecía fuego, muy acorde a la temperatura de su piel. Daba igual si Storm quería o no comer, la necesidad se había esfumado de repente. Al menos la de ese tipo de hambre. Negó.

-          La verdad es que comí empanada hace un rato. –él asintió, aceptando la excusa.

-          Perfecto. –echó mano de su varita de forma fugaz y la sacudió sobre la mesa. Cualquier resto de alimento que quedase sobre ella, era pura coincidencia: todo había desaparecido. A Storm no le dio tiempo a reír, volvía a tener los labios de Darrow pegados a los suyos. El chico ahora llevaba ambas manos a su cintura, alzándola con mayor espacio sobre la madera y empujándola hacia atrás con la fuerza de su gesto. Storm se necesitaba de nuevo de la suya para darse equilibrio, enmudeciendo pequeñas risas que se le escapaban por la impaciencia del muchacho. Esta se manifestaba también con el gesto de Darrow en deshacerse de su chaqueta, tirándola hacia un lado tan brusco como este se deshacía de ella. Sabiendo lo que provocaba con ello, Storm volvía a pararle.

-          ¿En serio?

-          ¿Eh? –molesto, preguntaba ansioso. Ella aguantaba la risa.- En serio qué.

-          Que si en serio quieres hacerlo. –era más que obvio. Así lo expresaba también su rostro anonadado.

-          ¿Sí? –ella rio.- Qué pasa—

-          Nada, no sé, me esperaba un lugar mejor. –boquiabierto, se separaba de ella. Storm se vencía hacia delante para sentarse sin más.

-          ¿Mejor? –buscaba perfeccionar con palabras el lugar.- Me lo he currado ¿sabes? Hay… Hay velas –las señalaba.- y eso…-se acercó de nuevo a ella, llevando una vez más sus manos a su cintura. Fue a besarla, pero Storm le frenó.

-          Velas. –exageraba ella. Darrow gruñía de nuevo.- Rompedor.

-          Dijiste que era romántico.

-          Las velas, sí. No el hacerlo sobre una mesa.

-          ¿Es la mesa el problema? –se encogió de hombros la chica.

-          Hombre, muy cómodo no… -con un pequeño grito, su cuerpo cayó hacia el suelo con él prácticamente encima. Bajo ellos no esperaba la piedra, sino un mullido colchón que Darrow había hecho aparecer en lugar de la mesa. Ahora la boquiabierta era ella.

-          ¿Mejor? –Storm rio bajo él. A Darrow se le escapaba una sonrisa.- ¿Todo a gusto de la señorita? ¿Suficientemente romántico?

-          Cállate. –le pegaba con la mano en el pecho.

-          No, va, quéjate. ¿Quieres más velas? ¿Un violín tocando? –se intentaba escabullir de él, complicado bajo su cuerpo y sus brazos sirviendo de jaula a sus lados. Él seguía riendo con ella.- No, va, di, qué quieres, que lo hago aparecer.

-          Nada. –decía, entre risas.

-          ¿Nada?

-          No. Nada más. –él alzaba la ceja en su altura, buscando que ella se asegurase. Como si la retase a intentar sonsacar una pega más en minutos posteriores.- A ti. –le salió tan fácil como la sonrisa que tenía aún pintada en su rostro. Y a él no se le borró la suya.

-          ¿A mí? –asintió ella. Ya no intentaba echarle de sobre su cuerpo. Darrow hizo una mueca de cierto orgullo, encogiéndose de hombros.- Bueno, eso creo que puedo dártelo, sí.

-          ¿Sí? –reía ella, y él por consiguiente.

-          Creo que sí. –bajó ahora más calmado a besarla, aunque el ansia seguía tan latente en él que poco a poco le fue consumiendo tanto como le consumía a ella. Y si le había intentado echar de allí apenas segundos atrás, ahora le retenía sobre su cuerpo.

Darrow la besaba de forma tan apasionada que conseguía hacerla sentir una necesidad que ignoraba haber tenido. Como si llevase demasiado tiempo separada de sus labios, como si la última vez que ambos se hubiesen besado formase parte de un recuerdo demasiado lejano.

Buscó su rostro con sus manos, atrayéndole más a su ser para sentir no solo su boca contra la suya también su pecho y sus pulsaciones. El calor de ambos cuerpos, llamándose entre ellos a través de la ropa, aumentaba sin querer el ritmo de su beso. Darrow adelantaba uno de sus brazos, con los que se mantenía todo el rato sobre ella, hacia lo alto de la cabeza de Storm para doblarlo allí pegarse a la chica. Con su otro, ya inútil en proporcionarle un equilibrio innecesario, buscaba la cintura de Storm para acariciarla bajo su camisa.

El calor de su piel le provocaba tal irónico escalofrío que se vio obligado a arañarla. Con suavidad, lo justo para descargar con ella el temblor que su tacto le provocó. Y luego subió poco a poco la mano, entre la tela y su piel, aprendiéndose cada poro de su cuerpo para cuando tuviese que regresar, ya no ser un desconocido. Pero quería más, abrirse más paso entre ambos. Bajó su otra mano y comenzó a subir la camisa de la chica, ayudado en todo momento de que Storm alzase sus brazos para darle un paso rápido. Tan pronto como la tela se esfumó de su cuerpo, él comenzó con la suya propia.

Sentado ahora sobre ella, la atraía consigo para seguir besándola mientras, botón a botón, la abría paso ahora a sus manos. Su impaciencia le animaba a ir más rápido en la desvestida, tirando la prenda negra aún más lejos que la anterior por el gozo que le provocaba el sentir su ansia. Porque Storm no había ansiado tocar ese torso tanto como lo hacía ahora. Y permitiéndose un segundo de curiosidad, tumbada de nuevo con él encima, comprobó que pese a la delgadez en la que Darrow se veía inmerso, este seguía manteniendo un cuerpo envidiable. Una simple idea que aumentó aún más su deseo por avanzar, llevando sus manos a la cremallera de su pantalón. Ahora era él en cambio el que pausaba el gesto alzándose con la mirada hacia la puerta.

-          Mierda ¿hemos cerrado? –se había alzado con él.

-          ¿Eh? –impaciente, le daba igual.

-          La puerta ¿la has cerrado antes o—

-          ¿Yo qué sé? –Darrow buscó su varita por el suelo.

-           _Colloportus. –_ un leve chirrido se oyó en las bisagras de la puerta. Darrow se sonrió.- Eah. Listo. –tiró la varita hacia el lado y volvió sobre ella, que de nuevo con una leve risa, recibía sus labios una vez más para, ahora sí, no dejarlos marchar salvo por necesidad de un sentir mejor.

Eso se vino dado cuando Darrow decidió dejar su marca por cada trozo de piel visible del cuerpo de la chica. Había dejado de lado el proceso de Storm por deshacerse de sus pantalones para llevar él a cabo el de quitarle a ella los suyos. Besó su cuello, y luego su pecho. Bajando por el abdomen llegó al borde de la tela que ahora comenzaba a bajar por sus piernas. Optó por la izquierda, porque así le vino, y la besó con pasión al ritmo que se desprendía de su pantalón negro, tirándolo hacia atrás junto a sus botines tan pronto como este quedó fuera de su cuerpo. Y ahora se decidía por la derecha para subir y regresar a su cuerpo, centrándose en su llegada bajo su pecho, entretenido con el vaivén de su abdomen, que subía y bajaba a causa de las sensaciones.

Storm tiraba levemente de su pelo, le manejaba a gusto hacia donde más añoraba sus labios. Le permitió un tiempo sobre la piel de su costado, luego le atrajo hacia su pecho para que subiese por su cuello y se reencontrase con unos labios que le habían echado de menos. Allí le mantuvo mientras que con sus manos buscó, ahora sin interrupción, deshacerse de los pantalones del chico. Los desabrochó veloz, bajándolos con sus manos y también sus piernas que, pegadas a él, servían de presión para bajarlos aún más rápido.

Darrow también la echaba una mano, deshaciéndose de su calzado y de ellos mismos para pegarse de nuevo a su cuerpo. Ahora el calor fue aún más notable. El sexo aún cubierto de Storm recibía el quemazón que le producía su marcada entrepierna. Sentía el latir de su corazón en diferentes focos. Desde su miembro latente hasta sus labios o las palmas de sus manos jugando sobre su cubierto pecho. Decidió por ello sentirle de forma plena, poco a poco. Primero llevándose las manos a la espalda y desabrochando su sujetador, liberando sus senos para pronto ser atrapados por las palmas cálidas de sus manos. El corazón latente era ahora el suyo, transmitiéndole las vibraciones por sus dedos hasta sus brazos, erizando su bello al sentirlo firme bajo sus manos.

Agradeció que Storm le permitiese fugarse un rato hacia abajo. Entretenido ahora entre su pecho, Storm volvía a tirar de su pelo para ya no guiarle, simplemente remarcarle el buen trabajo hecho. Solo frenó su gesto cuando echaba de menos el calor del resto de su cuerpo, pidiéndole con un tirón de pelo que regresase a su boca. Pero Darrow no iba a ir en busca de sus labios, no al menos los de su rostro.

Siguió bajando el beso, y con ello sus manos, y junto a ellas la última prenda de su cuerpo. No se preocupó en deshacerse de ella antes de besar su sexo, la descendió lo suficiente para poder llevar su boca a su cuerpo y darle con ello un nuevo tipo de calor.

La boca de Storm se abrió emitiendo un ligero gemido que no esperaba soltar tan pronto. Con una mano entorpeció en su boca la salida de cualquier otro, y con la otra marcaba de nuevo el buen ritmo a un Darrow que ahora cambiaba el beso por ligeros juegos en los que su lengua era la capitana.

Curvada por el placer, su espalda tomaba las riendas de sus posturas. Se vencía hacia delante, luego hacia los lados, todo sin dejar de tirar de su pelo y sin expulsarle de su sexo. No había querido que Darrow se fuese de sus labios, y ahora tampoco le quería lejos de su entrepierna, así que no pudo evitar juzgarle con la mirada cuando este se escapó de allí. Volvió a ella, pícaro pero sereno, para no besar su boca como ella esperaba, sino para regresar sobre su cuello.

No fue una mala decisión, a su juicio, sus labios seguían siendo una fuente de placer fuese el que fuese su terreno de juego, pero tras la experiencia previa ahora todo parecía una venida a menos. Dejó de arañar su espalda como había comenzado a hacer para bajar sus manos hacia su trasero y apretarlo con rabia. Cabreada con la tela de su ropa interior, que le impedía marcarle con ganas, decidió bajarla también a media altura. Lo justo una vez más para permitirle tocar lo que quería tocar.

Primero, a su espalda, luego, fue hacia el frente. La erección de Darrow se había marcado aún más en comparación a como la había sentido antes, y sin duda esta transmitía aún más calor que lo que hacía bajo la tela. Firme, acarició su dureza con suaves alzamientos. Ahora el que buscaba no gemir era él, cesando sus besos, dejándolos en el aire por su incapacidad de concentrarse. Ofuscado y confuso, buscó sus labios para protestarle con un irónico beso su pérdida de conciencia. Storm se sonrió al sentirle tan perdido en tan solo el comienzo, así que quiso comprobar el estado del chico en el proceso.

Dirigió su miembro hacia su entrada con bastante decisión, tanta que no perdió el tiempo en jugar en la puerta para darle la bienvenida que merecía. Le abrió paso, haciéndole perder la cordura a la vez que ella se perdía en su propio placer, y ahora le dejó a él poner el ritmo hasta verse completamente recibido.

No entró del todo de primeras, jugó a medias con el deseo para alargarlo todo un poco más. Algo que Storm agradeció pues, desde el momento en el que Darrow se adentró de pleno en su cuerpo, el placer fue tal que se vio incapaz de seguirle el juego durante varios minutos. Se limitó a observarle, con las manos ancladas en su cuello para retenerle la mirada, para observar esos ojos apasionados con rastro dorado que no dejaban de mirarla mientras el resto de su cuerpo comenzaba a variar el ritmo de sus embestidas.

Poco a poco, aumentó el ritmo del placer que ambos se daban. Storm había dejado de buscar su silencio hacía rato, dando libertad a sus gemidos al igual que hacía él cada vez que la chica movía su cintura, manejándole a intervalos. Sus ganas de placer aumentaban a medida que este se intensificaba, haciéndole desear aún niveles que no había llegado a alcanzar con ella.

Se separó del cuerpo de la chica para continuar de rodillas. Agarrado a sus piernas, sacudía en su interior sin dejar de mirarla, de admirar su presencia y sus gemidos de placer. Más de una vez Storm le buscó con la mano, acariciando la suya, pero Darrow nunca respondió a sus plegarias, estaba demasiado ocupado escuchando las del resto de su cuerpo.

Aceptó el mensaje cuando con ambas Storm le pidió que la alzase. Lo hizo tirando de su cintura, veloz, sin salir de ella por mucho que le costase mantener el equilibro. Entrelazada en su cuerpo, Storm se mantuvo sobre él con sus brazos tras su cuello y las piernas a su espalda, y aunque fue Darrow el que primero marcó el ritmo, acabó siendo su cuerpo el que, con su balance de arriba abajo, tomó las riendas de la situación.

Lo hacía de forma pausada, lo suficientemente lenta como para que cada milímetro de placer fuese sentido de forma plena por ambos. A Darrow le temblaban las piernas, pero por nada del mundo quería que aquello se viniese abajo. Sostenía a Storm sobre él con las manos bajo su trasero, ayudándola a veces a subir aún más y permitirse una caída mayor. Nunca quiso que aquello cambiase de posición siempre y cuando pudiese seguir respirando, así que esto se vio entorpecido en cuanto Storm buscó de nuevo sus labios.

Le besó sin dejar de balancearse sobre él, aumentando un poco el ritmo para complicarle aún más la existencia. Una complicación que le provocaba demasiado placer como para poder poner una queja seria al respecto, así que aguantó sereno el baño de placer hasta que la propia Storm quiso buscar con su espalda de nuevo la comodidad del colchón. Y en una posición mucho más gratificante para sus extremidades, Darrow volvió a encaminar el juego hacia su victoria.

Continuó sus embestidas sobre la cama durante varios minutos más. De un lado a otro, Storm y él buscaron sus orgasmos por el colchón hasta que dieron con ellos de forma plena, cayendo rendidos acto seguido primero a cierta distancia para darse oxígeno, luego de forma más cercana tras echarse demasiado de menos.

Ninguno supo cuándo les encontró el sueño, y mucho menos si el quedarse allí dormidos suponía o no una buena idea. Pero ninguna preocupación les acompañó aquella noche que empezaba demasiado pronto pero que, sin duda, acabaría demasiado rápido. Sobre todo si el deseo de ambos residía en que esta nunca culminase.

Un deseo parecido se daba a demasiada distancia de donde ambos se encontraban. Una petición que se había suplicado demasiadas veces en apenas dos días y que en ninguna de ellas se había visto cumplido. Ysera observaba a Damen recoger un poco el salón del caserón antes de tener que despedirse. Habían sido dos días demasiado extraños, de los que no sabía qué sacar en claro más allá de lo que sentía por él.

Escasas palabras, pero infinitos besos. Conversaciones que nunca quisieron llegar, frente a encuentros entre las sábanas que nunca quisieron irse. La vuelta a la realidad suponía para ambos un punto y aparte en algo que no sabían cómo denominar. Damen apenas había sonreído después de que Ysera propusiese quedarse, y si lo hacía era tras despertar de una pesadilla eterna para dar con la chica junto a él, haciéndole compañía como no se había llegado a imaginar.

-          Voy a… -informaba, sin querer alargarlo más. Damen se giraba a ella, con una manta sobre las manos.- A volver. Se está haciendo tarde, así que imagino que allí será aún más… -él asentía.- ¿Vuelves conmigo? –sabía la respuesta, pero aun así quiso recibir la mala noticia de verle negar.

-          Creo que es mejor que me quede. Necesito un poco de soledad. –la chica sonrió apenada.

-          Siento habértela quitado. –demasiado tiempo habían pasado sus cuerpos unidos el uno al otro en ese fin de semana como para recordar lo que la soledad suponía. Él negó.

-          No digas eso… -fue a ella, dejando la manta a un lado. Quiso besarla tan pronto como la tuvo de cara, alargando la espera para posar su frente junto a la suya y acariciar su mejilla. Cuando no pudo esperar más, juntó sus labios a los de ella, recordando su tacto tal cual lo imaginaba. Rememorando cada uno de los besos que le había dado esos días, siendo todos ellos siempre superados por uno nuevo. A su desgracia, no podía extenderse demasiado. Se separó de ella, mirándola apenado.- Nos vemos mañana… -asintió ella.- Ten cuidado. –cogido de su mano, fue el último contacto que tuvo con ella antes de que Ysera se soltase y desapareciese de allí. Y así se marchó su paz, la misma que Ysera dejaba por el camino antes de pisar el suelo de Hogwarts.

Se apareció en la plaza de la entrada, prefería hacerlo en algún lugar donde se asegurase sigilo. Como esperaba, estaba deshabitada, demasiado frío como para que alguien quisiese caminar por allí a prácticamente medianoche. No perdió el tiempo en el exterior, tampoco ella quería morir congelada, así que encaminó sus pasos hacia la entrada para una vez en el vestíbulo, ignorar cualquier posible mirada de algún rezagado para ir a las mazmorras y esconderse tras su puerta.

Entró a la Sala Común tan agotada como imaginaba regresar ella. Echó un vistazo al tablón de anuncios, por ganar tiempo en su proceso, y luego se quedó a mitad de camino. Nada la entorpecía el paso, nada la impedía seguir su ruta hacia el dormitorio. Nada más allá de la necesidad de hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

Al fin y al cabo, ella había sido la culpable de que todo aquello sucediese, y su ausencia esos días no había hecho más que complicar si era posible aún más el posible resultado de aquel encuentro que le acechaba en la mañana del lunes.

Sus pasos solo se reavivaron cuando se vio decidida por un asiento que tomar. Imaginaba que Storm ya dormiría, así que acudir al cuarto no era urgencia. El sofá del fondo del salón, quedando centrado, le parecía un lugar mejor en el que mantener su espera. Y allí se ancló a mirar la entrada, porque algo en su interior le decía que aún no había llegado. Que, de así serlo, su corazón ya la habría avisado.

Sabía que no se equivocaba, que aunque fuesen cerca de las dos, aún la puerta se debía abrir una vez más aquella madrugada. Y una parte de ella se alegró al ver a Lilith pasear por allí. Otra en cambio… Tragó saliva, manteniendo la mirada fija en el reptil que se mecía por el suelo sin quitarla ojo. La rodeó junto al sofá, siseando con malicia. Sin entender nada de lo que Lilith pudiese decirle, comprendía su odio en cada movimiento. Su macabro deseo por comérsela viva. Lo veía en sus ojos. Y él solo lo confirmó.

-          Lilith, te he dado de cenar, no seas avariciosa. –Desde la puerta, la cual Ysera no había oído abrirse pese al silencio absoluto de la sala, Alexander la miraba con las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros. Arriba llevaba una camisa azul clara, enfundado todo bajo un abrigo largo hasta las rodillas de color gris. Y una malicia innata en sus ojos azules, tan diferentes en los que ella se había perdido esos días. La serpiente maldijo en un siseo el que su dueño no la dejase entretenerse. Se miraron, como dos viejos amigos que discutían sobre quién tenía razón.- No lo voy a repetir, Lilith. –y esta le negó la mirada para tenderse plena al suelo y marcharse de allí. Ysera volvía a acaparar su atención.- Qué grato recibimiento. –paseó hacia ella.- Porque me esperas a mí ¿No? –fingía una lástima de cara a su posible negativa. Ysera se alzó del sofá.

-          Sí.

-          Bien… -se sonrió.- ¿A qué se debe?

-          Lo sabes perfectamente. –alzaba él una ceja.

-          ¿Ah, sí?

-          Mañana tenemos una vista.

-          Vaya, no me había enterado, y yo con estos pelos… -fingía usar una de las ventanas de la sala y su reflejo en el agua del lago para peinarse. Ysera le repudiaba cada día más.

-          Quiero que me digas qué vas a decir. –él volvió los ojos a ella, antes de reír.

-          ¿Por qué debería?

-          Porque si no, no tendré más remedio que contar la verdad. –Alexander sonreía.

-          ¿Sí? ¿Confesar ante el Ministerio que utilizaste una maldición imperdonable contra mí? ¿En mi propia casa? ¿Sentenciándote con ello a prisión? –rio.- Querida, creo que no tienes tus prioridades bien ordenadas aquí dentro. –golpeaba con un dedo su cabeza, provocando que ella le espantase con un manotazo.

-          Qué te hace pensar que eso no te sentenciaría a ti. No tengo miedo a acabar en prisión si con ello tú vas detrás.

-          ¿Yo? ¿La víctima de tu ataque? No sé por qué piensas que Macar va a creerse cualquier cosa que le digas—

-          No. No lo hará. –admitía.

-          Entonces lo que planeas no tiene sentido alguno, Muggle. –con desprecio, escupió su palabra antes de pretender su marcha. Sus palabras en cambio le retuvieron.

-          No si solo recurro a mi palabra. –intrigado, se giró a ella.

-          ¿A la palabra de quién piensas recurrir? ¿Quién crees que contaría con el beneplácito de Macar ante mí—

-          No hablo de ninguna palabra, Alexander. –interrumpió, alterándole levemente. Ahora era ella la que se golpeaba su propia cabeza.- Una imagen vale más que mil palabras. –en silencio, la miró molesto. En silencio, entendió el sentido de sus palabras, aunque ella quiso explicárselo igualmente.- El Ministerio ha de aceptar mis recuerdos como prueba antes de sentenciarme a prisión. Y yo no tengo ningún inconveniente en abrirles camino. En dejarles ver lo que allí hacías. –el nuevo silencio solo se vio roto cuando Alexander emitió una ligera sonrisa ladeada.

-          Supón que tu plan sale bien. Supón que el resto de jueces, que el propio Macar, deciden ir contra la voluntad de mi padre por no querer recurrir a tus recuerdos y así verlos. ¿Crees que con eso ganas el caso?

-          Sé que con eso te expongo.

-          ¿Solo a mí? –tan rauda como fue a responder que no temía por nada, cayó a cuenta de algo. Y la simple idea de que Alexander fuese consciente de ello la aterrorizaba tanto como para impedirla hablar. Damen. Si alguien entraba en su mente no solo los sucesos del pasado domingo quedaban expuestos, también cualquier otro al que un intruso quisiese poder acceder. El miedo se apoderó de ella a la vez que Alexander daba un paso más al frente para encararla más de cerca. Su presencia era sinónimo de demasiadas cosas, todas negativas. Quería espantar a Damen de su recuerdo, expulsarle por si Alexander no solo buscaba pegarse a ella en lo terrenal. No sabía cómo defenderse de una intrusión en la mente, no sabía cómo cerrarle el paso si él se decidía a confirmar una sospecha que había dejado en el aire. No sabía… Sacó su varita y la clavó en su garganta, manteniendo su distancia. Y por primera vez en soledad, Alexander no la miró con menosprecio. Sus ojos se buscaron durante largos segundos, gritándose de todo menos cosas bonitas. Él dio un paso atrás, e Ysera lo dio al frente, cargada de valor.

-          No me das miedo. –se convencía. Tal vez no podía parar su intromisión en su mente, pero antes de dejarle entrar, acabaría con él. Y eso fue lo que él pareció entender de su confianza.

-          ¿Y tú? –devolvió la jugada. Ella fruncía el ceño.- ¿No te das miedo tú? –le tembló la mano alzada tan pronto como él acaparaba ahora el poder de la conversación. Alexander se sonrió, una vez más.- Tienes razón. No me interesa que vean tus recuerdos, y el Ministerio en parte no puede negarse a acceder a ellos si es tu única prueba. Pero créeme, Ysera, te beneficia tan poco como a mí. Así que, no juegues con fuego. A mí no me importa quemarme, aguanto bien las llamas. Tú, en cambio… dudo que las aguantes más que un mero papel ardiendo.

-          No se te ocurra exponerme mañana. –amenazaba, dudosa. Él reía dándole la espalda, pleno y confiado en que Ysera no iba a atacarle esa vez.- No me importa lo que cargue conmigo si con ello acabo contigo.

-          Y eso es algo digno de admirar, sin duda. –la retaba desde lo alto de la escalera. Ysera aún mantenía su varita alzada.- El cumplir con tus objetivos sean cuales sean los métodos para conseguirlo. –Lilith había regresado, o nunca se había marcado del todo. Siseaba ahora junto a las piernas de su dueño, que no dejaba de mirar a una enfurecida Ysera.- Me recuerdas a mí en eso. Tanto como tu amigo Stringer. –ofendida, apretó sus dedos sobre la varita.

-          Siento discrepar, pero nada en ti te asemeja a la grandeza de Teren. Al contrario, cada día te desmarcas más como alguien claramente inferior. –incapaz de fingir, Lilith se alzaba con sus colmillos desafiantes. Alexander en cambio mantenía su sonrisa poderosa.

-          Qué pena. –mentía.- Me conformaré con que al menos no has negado nuestras similitudes. Las tuyas y las mías. –y aunque quiso volver a afianzar la fuerza en su varita, esa vez su mano tembló demasiado. Y hasta él fue consciente de eso. Rio.- Buenas noches, Ysera. No te retrases mañana, odio que me hagan esperar. Y no te beneficia el tenerme cabreado.


	68. Chapter 68

Se despertó a causa de un golpe imaginario. Tan potente sobre la boca de su estómago que, de no ser por la imposibilidad de darse en la soledad de su cuarto, juraría haber sido real. Acusaba a un mal sueño que no recordaba del despertar, y a la vez le agradecía de una forma u otra el sacarla del trance del descanso antes de que se hiciese muy tarde.

Echaba de menos las tecnologías del mundo Muggle. Si bien es cierto que en su nueva rutina no necesitaba de muchas de ellas por no hacerle falta, otras tantas siempre acudían a su recuerdo en añoranza. Un ordenador portátil con el que tomar apuntes en clase, un pequeño refrigerador en el que guardar agua fría junto a la cama, un reloj digital al que programar para servirle de alarma…  Todo en parte tenía su sustituto mágico. Plumas que escribían a su voluntad, hechizos rápidos que enfriaban cualquier tipo de líquidos, o cualquier programación por encantamiento que la levantase siempre a la misma hora. Y aun así, esto último le parecía insuficiente.

Llevaba despertándose gracias a la luz del sol demasiadas semanas. Se acompañaba de ella para saber cuándo era necesario ponerse en marcha, pero cualquier giro de acontecimientos, cualquier descanso atrasado en el reloj, y su despertar podía variar haciéndola perder constancia de la realidad. Otras veces era Storm su despertador. Mucho más puntual que ella, su amiga era la que los días de clase acudía a su cama a sacudirla y sacarla del trance.

Pero ese lunes Storm no dormía a su lado, y el sol no brillaba tanto como deseaba para servirle de alarma. Así que se despertó más tarde de lo deseado, con demasiado cansancio a la espalda, y añorando su despertador digital y su efectividad para ponerla en pie cuandoquiera que fuese.

No era lo único que echaba de menos de su vida Muggle. El no vivir bajo un ataque constante de peligro y sufrir en sus propias carnes el deseo por el uso de las artes oscuras era también un factor a echar en falta. Sobre todo en un día como aquel.

Con un suspiro, se alzó del colchón para ir a por la ropa que había dejado la noche anterior colocada sobre la silla. Una falda tubo de traje de cintura alta negra, una camisa rose gold, y una americana a juego con su parte baja. Se enfundó todo ello con cierta prisa, introduciendo la camisa por dentro de la falda y dejándola sobresalir holgada. De primeras, había optado por dejarse el cuello de la misma abierto, y poco tardó en arrepentirse por no enfundarse en una corbata también negra de anchura fina. Al menos así, en caso de querer morir, pensaba, podría ahorcarse de forma rápida.

Era un pensamiento que, a su desgracia, acudió a su mente demasiado rápido. Todo podía pasar en aquella vista, demasiadas cosas que no la beneficiaban en absoluto, así que era bastante inevitable que su negatividad la visitase en el proceso.

Conocedora de sus manías, habría deseado también recogerse el pelo, evitando así llevarse las manos al mismo para acariciarlo y mostrar con ello algún tipo de incomodidad. Lo dejó largo, suelto, intentando por otro lado agruparlo en la nuca con un moño deshecho. Antes de salir de la Sala Común, todo su recogido cabello ya había caído al frente.

Al fin y al cabo, en el camino al exterior iba demasiado preocupada por lo que se encontraría a su paso, que terminó siendo nada que la pudiese enturbiar aún más. No había prácticamente nadie a la vista, las clases debían de haber empezado ya y solo algún rezagado corría por el pasillo evitando algún castigo por faltar el primer día de clase. Ella seguía su camino, ajena a todo. Subió las escaleras y se paró en seco donde le decía su cabeza que esperase. Apenas fueron muchos minutos los que pasó allí de frente, y eso fue digno de agradecer. Darrow se sorprendió gratamente de verla allí.

-          Ey… -se terminaba de abrochar el último botón alto de su camisa blanca mientras abandonaba la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Fue a Ysera a abrazarla, tan raudo como fue consciente de su presencia. La chica le acogió como agua fría tras una noche sedienta, sin querer soltarle por si con su marcha las cosas volvían a empeorar.- Me alegra verte, no sabía si te encontraría ya allí o… -confesó. Ella negó.

-          Quería ir contigo, no me apetecía deambular sola por allí tampoco…

-          ¿Cómo estás? –preguntaba aún arreglándose. Se metía la camisa por el pantalón y luego se la remangaba. A la corbata que llevaba, la ignoró por completo.

-          ¿Sabes esos momentos en los que el simple hecho de pensar en cómo te encuentras te produce nauseas? –él sonrió, con lamento.

-          Sí.

-          Pues peor.

-          Entonces no quieres desayunar antes… -negó veloz.

-          No creo que nada que pase por mi boca llegue más lejos de mi garganta. –Darrow rio bajo. No le molestaba en absoluto, pero a Ysera le sorprendía su buen humor.- ¿Hay algo que deba saber?

-          ¿De qué?

-          No sé. De la vista. Te siento animado, y me hace pensar que no tienes miedo de que pueda acabar en la cárcel.

-          Oh. –que la chica le viese así suponía algo sorprendente, y era que Darrow no era consciente de lo que radiaba esa mañana.- No, o sea… No ha cambiado nada.

-          Vaya… -caminaban por el pasillo.- Esperaba que tu felicidad mañanera se debiese a algo relacionado con el juicio. No sé, algún aviso de que Alexander va a estar bajo el efecto de alguna droga y se va a comportar. –Darrow rio, frenando en seco en cuanto Ysera le miró anonadada.- En serio, qué te pasa.

-          Nada, perdona. Dudo que Alexander se comporte, por cierto. –ella resopló con un suspiro encubierto.

-          Lo sé, sí. Tenía esperanzas, pero, no.

-          Siento habértelas quitado, pues.

-          No, es todo cosa suya. –esperando en las escaleras de descenso, que giraban con lentitud, Darrow frunció el ceño.

-          No te ofendas por la pregunta, pero ¿has pasado el fin de semana con Damen o lo has hecho en familia? –alzó ella una ceja.

-          Sí, Darrow. He estado con todos los Dantsov, probando su asado de los sábados, y haciendo muñecos de nieve el domingo por la mañana. –él negó, riendo.- Claro que solo con Damen.

-          Perdona, es que daba la impresión de que habías estado con Alexander y por eso te quitaba las esperanzas.

-          Oh, he estado con él. –confirmaba. La escalera ya había parado, pero Darrow no se animaba a seguir los pasos de la chica. Consciente, se giró desde el rellano del pasillo bajo.- Tranquilo, no ha pasado nada. –sin convencerse, descendió.

-          Cuándo.

-          Anoche.

-          Por qué. –interrogaba.

-          Porque le estaba buscando.

-          Ysera, creo que no has entendido cómo funciona todo esto. Nosotros no buscamos a Alexander, huimos de él. –la que rio ahora fue ella.

-          Solo quería saber qué iba a decir en la vista, para no meter yo la pata antes. Acordar qué decir. –silencio. Él no la quitaba ojo de encima descendiendo a una escalera más.

-          Pero… -animaba a seguir.

-          Pero acabé amenazándole. –Darrow suspiró.

-          Para no variar.

-          Me sale solo, es insoportable, y no puedo controlarlo.

-          ¿Alexander es insoportable o lo es el que te salga solo? –se giró a él para acusarle con los ojos.- Yo es que ya… -se encogía de hombros.

-          Le dije que si buscaba acusarme en el juicio, ofrecería mis recuerdos para demostrar lo que estaba pasando aquel día. –esa información quitó todo el humor al chico.

-          Es una broma ¿no?

-          No voy a hacerlo, Darrow. Sé que es peligroso que accedan a mi mente y—

-          ¿No te das cuenta de que Alexander podría haber entrado en el acto? Podría haber intentado borrar tu recuerdo, Ysera, y verte en la sede, o verte con Damen. –de nuevo ese pinchazo en el pecho.

-          Lo sé. No le dejaría.

-          Ah, que ahora eres experta en Oclumancia.

-          No, Darrow, simplemente le pararía los pies de otra forma si intentase hacerlo. –consciente de la referencia, ahora el pinzamiento lo sintió él. Darrow bajó la mirada, estático en la última escalera que giraba. Ysera sintió el pesar que le había confiado.- Lo siento…

-          No. Da igual. –buscó centrarse.- ¿Acordasteis algo que deba saber? 

-          Que nos odiamos a muerte. –él negó con los ojos en blanco.

-          Nada nuevo, entonces.

-          ¿Me explicas por qué estamos bajando escaleras en vez de aparecernos?

-          Porque quiero coger algo de desayunar.

-          ¿Y por qué no nos aparecemos en el comedor? Me tiemblan las piernas. –andar mucho no era un deseo que quisiese ver cumplido en esos momentos.

-          Porque me cuesta aparecerme sin haber comido algo antes. Creo que Klapp y yo nos perdimos algo en el proceso de aprendizaje, porque no es normal… -eso fue más bien un susurro hacia sí mismo. Sin juzgarle, siguió sus pasos hacia el salón en donde Darrow fue a su mesa y, tras saludar a los únicos que por allí quedaban, aparentemente sin clase, cogió dos croissants y una magdalena de chocolate. Ysera frunció el ceño a su regreso, ahora sí juzgaba.

-          ¿Desde cuándo comes tanto? –con medio bollo en la boca, dudó.

-          No sé. Tengo hambre.

-          En serio, algo te pasa…

-          ¿Que tengo hambre?

-          No, nunca comes tanto, no es normal. Si Storm estuviese aquí también te lo diría.

-          Pero no lo está.

-          No, de hecho por no estar no estaba ni en el dormitorio.

-          Lo sé. –ofreció su única mano libre mientras que con la otra se introducía los restos del primer croissant en la boca. Ysera fue a cogerla, de hecho así hizo, pero se la retiró tan pronto como la revelación acudió a su mente.

-          ¡Eso te pasa! –él dio un salto, ya en el proceso de concentrarse para acudir al Ministerio.- ¡Has estado con ella!

-          Dame la mano. –insistía, dando un mordisco a un nuevo bollo. Ella ignoraba.

-          ¡Ay, por Merlín, habéis…! –se llevó la mano a la boca que se abría desencajada. Él gruñó, y acto seguido desapareció de su vista. Ysera no perdió el tiempo, y siguió su estela para aparecerse justo a su lado, en plena calle con el edificio de acceso en frente.- ¡Lo habéis hecho!

-          ¿Me meto yo en tu vida con Damen?

-          No, pero si quieres hablar de ello, no me da vergüenza. –sintió un escalofrío que poco tenía que ver con la temperatura del lugar. Optó por comerse el resto del segundo bollo antes de perder el apetito.

-          No, gracias.

-          ¿Entonces habéis pasado la noche juntos? ¿Puede entrar a Gryffindor o es que habéis ido a otro—

-          Ysera, te espera una vista que puede encerrarte de por vida, deja de pensar en eso.

-          Sé lo que me espera, necesito un extra de motivación positiva para no ponerme a llorar en cuanto pise el suelo del Ministerio, así que dámelo. –él resopló una vez más.

-          No, no puede entrar a Gryffindor. –era una forma de confirmarle. Oyó a Ysera emitir un ligero grito sordo a su espalda, se daba por satisfecha, parecía.- ¿Podemos concentrarnos ahora? –llegaban a la sala de las chimeneas.

-          Así que eres de esos que está de buen humor tras hacerlo... –le ignoraba. Él volvía a resoplar. Cogía polvos flú y entraba a su chimenea.

-          Está bien saber que Damen ha de ser un ogro tras ello, si te sorprende verme feliz. –la chica le sacó la lengua, yendo a la de al lado.- Eso, o no se te da tan bien y por eso le dejas insatisfecho.

Se esfumó hacia el Ministerio antes de que el polvo de la chica le diese de lleno en la cara tras haberse girado a su entrada para atacarle. La risa que le acompañó en el viaje y su llegada se borró tan pronto como pisó el depresivo suelo de aquel lugar. Su compañera de viaje sintió la misma necesidad de esconder su deseo por ser feliz a su llegada.

Nada positivo les acompañaba ya, era como si el propio Ministerio se encargase de desprenderles de la alegría en su acceso. Ysera suspiró tan profundamente que la mirada de Darrow la encontró con ello.

-          Aún tenemos un rato antes de la vista… -era consciente de ello, asintió.- No tenemos por qué bajar aún si no quieres. –siguió asintiendo por no saber cómo parar el gesto. Luego lo tornó a una negativa, y cuando sintió que su pecho se aceleraba demasiado, llevó su mano a la única que Darrow tenía ocupada, liberándola. Cogió su magdalena y le dio un mordisco. Luego, se la devolvió. De nuevo con la carga del lamento, Darrow sonrió, cambiándose el pastel de lado para con la mano coger la de la chica.- Voy a estar contigo ¿vale? –buscó en los ojos del chico la complicidad que ya le transmitía con palabras. Un extra de apoyo siempre venía mejor que la singularidad de uno solo. Le asintió, apretando su mano entre sus dedos. Darrow acabó con el bollo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.- Ven, vamos a la cafetería, ya que has abierto la veda, creo que necesitas beberte una tila.

No le habría negado ni de haber podido. Siguió sus pasos, siempre cogida a su mano, hasta llegar a los ascensores que les recibían repletos de personal. Por primera vez, Darrow no acaparaba todas las miradas de trabajadores o presentes, Ysera era un foco aún mayor dados los acontecimientos. Nadie parecía ajeno a lo que el Ministerio acogía ese día, y eso no ayudaba a que la chica pudiese relajarse.

Ignoró la planta en la que Darrow optó por bajarse, Ysera solo confirmó que se trata de una bastante poblada y exente de estrés. Por algún motivo, las caras de la gente no cargaban con el peso de la rutina o la puntualidad. Hablaban, caminaban leyendo algún periódico, o hasta se limitaban a observar diferentes tablones de anuncios cargados de informes.

Ysera comprendió a su llegada a la cafetería que estaba en el departamento de Prensa. Este submundo del Ministerio parecía ajeno a todo lo que el resto del edificio acogía, lo que enturbiaba sin poder evitar su estado de ánimo al sentir que, en base a los resultados de su vista, este se vería beneficiado en más o menor medida.

A su entrada al salón comprendió que su expectación era lo único que mantenía unidos ambos mundos del Ministerio. Periodistas y acompañantes de los mismos se giraban a su entrada y la de Darrow para darse con los ojos más motivos por los que cuchichear. Beneficiados por la ausencia de moralidad, estos ni esperaban a tenerles alejados para comenzar sus nuevas charlas o alargar las que ya existían. Solo una persona parecía tener intenciones diferentes al resto de presentes, encargándose de demostrarlo al alzarse de su mesa y no dudar ni un segundo en acecharles.

-          Darrow, cielo. –sorprendido de ver a su madre, el chico no fue capaz de reaccionar en proporción al abrazo de Bianca. Con fuerza, le sostuvo entre sus brazos antes de separarle y analizar su rostro. Sonrió apenada antes de llenarse de amor y besar su mejilla.- Ysera… -ahora la que acaparaba su cariño era la chica. Un abrazo más comedido pero igualmente apasionado.- Cómo estás… -acariciaba su mejilla.

-          Hemos venido a que se tome una tila. –Darrow resumía así. Y Bianca asintió veloz girándose al mostrador y haciéndole una seña al camarero para que este se encargase de todo.

-          Ven, siéntate… -animaba a la chica a tomar la silla restante de su mesa. Darrow, mientras, acudía a la de al lado a agenciarse una nueva. Se sentó entre ambas, con el asiento girado para que el respaldo quedase al frente. Se apoyó en él.- Hay mucho ajetreo hoy. –informaba a su hijo. Este, vencido sobre la silla en la que yacía despatarrado, asentía.

-          No esperaba menos…

-          Cassius ha pasado la noche aquí. –habían disminuido el tono de su voz. Hasta Ysera fue consciente de ello pese a tener la atención fija en un vaso flotante que se acercaba a ella sobre un plato de porcelana blanco. La vajilla de aquel bar era lo único que dotaba de color al salón. Optó por cogerlo cuando comprobó que el vaso no se iba a mover de frente a su cara. Lo dejó sobre la mesa.

-          ¿Has oído algo? –negó ella.

-          El elenco de jueces es el que imaginábamos. Sin cambios. –él suspiró.

-          Menos de la mitad a nuestro favor, entonces.

-          También menos al suyo. –aportaba el optimismo. Ysera decidió quedarse con el mensaje de Bianca antes de pegar el primer trago de su tila.- Los miembros del departamento de regulación de la magia siempre actúan ajenos a Cassius.

-          Y a Violetta, pese a ser la jefa.

-          Pero Violetta estará en la vista. –recordaba.- Y habla mejor que todos los demás presentes.

-          No que todos. –se veía arrepentimiento en sus ojos por acabar con todo rayo de esperanza, pero Ysera sabía de buena mano que Darrow no la aportaría nada de eso si no fuese realista.- Alexander sigue siendo el mejor. Y el que pregunta tiene su sangre.

-          Deberías haber llevado a Ysera con Violetta. Que acordasen algunas preguntas—

-          No merece la pena. Ni siquiera sabemos qué tienen pensado ellos.

-          Pero un poco de preparación nunca viene mal. Tener algo en la recámara, una segunda pregunta, u opción. –él se sonrió, cansado.

-          En tus entrevistas sirve, mamá, pero en un juicio… -Bianca bajó la mirada a la mesa, dando con el vaso al que Ysera solo había dado un trago. Se lo acercó.

-          Bebe, cielo…

-          Quema un poco… -el primer contacto con el brebaje había sido corto.

-          Tranquila, solo quema de primeras, luego torna a miel templada. –dudó.- Has de dar un trago largo. –cogió el vaso confiando en Bianca y llevándose la tila a la boca. El líquido acuoso con cierto reflejo verdoso quemó en su lengua nada más tocarla, sin darle tiempo de sufrirlo antes de convertirse en una pastosa crema dulce que recorrió su garganta con placidez. No solo sintió un alivio corporal genérico, también por algún motivo aquel manjar acabó con una sequedad de garganta que empezaba a atenuarse. Bianca sonrió, animada por verla beneficiarse de ello. Luego, volvió a su hijo.- No os retraséis mucho… Es mejor que Ysera se deje ver. Sobre todo ahora que está más calmada. –auguraba. Y de verdad Ysera sentía esa relajación. No quiso perderla, así que se terminó la tila. Darrow asintió, buscando aprobación de su amiga para ponerse en marcha. La chica le imitó.- Intenta ser Darrow hoy… -Bianca se levantaba con ellos. Sus palabras no dolieron, pero Darrow no sintió mucho placer al escucharlas.- Hoy necesitamos a Darrow, no dejes que se te lleve la rabia… -asintió. Al fin y al cabo, su madre tenía razón. Cogió la mano de Bianca con cariño y esta se llevó la de su hijo a sus labios. Un beso sentido que luego copió también en su mejilla. Y un abrazo tierno que luego imitó con Ysera.- No dudes ni un solo momento de ti misma, Ysera…

Le hubiese gustado hablar largo y tendido con Bianca. Apenas la conocía, y siempre le transmitía una paz interior que era digna de agradecer. Contrastaba con eso el sentir que sus últimas palabras dejaron en ella. Dudar de si misma era algo que hacía de continuo, pero ahora de lo que dudaba era de si Bianca hacía referencia a su propia vida y decisiones o al juicio como tal.

No quiso preguntarle algo así a Darrow. Además, su amigo caminaba junto a ella en pleno proceso de serenidad. Haciendo caso a su madre, el chico buscaba aparcar a un lado cualquier posible brote de ira que la vista pudiese darle. Analizaba con cada paso todas las posibilidades una vez más, depositando su confianza en todo lo que Teren le había explicado de los procesos judiciales de ese estilo, y en una Violetta a la que otorgaba el papel de la esperanza.

Le hubiese gustado ver a la Aurora antes de la vista, pero imaginaba su ajetreo mañanero y en parte era mejor no relacionarse con alguien como ella antes del propio juicio. Pese a que todos eran conocedores a esas alturas de la relación entre ambos, todo era una forma de perjudicar a Ysera si esta amistad también se veía reflejada en su citación. Aun así, quiso contactar con ella a través de la mente una vez más. Solo con un agradecimiento, un cariño que adquiría también de Ysera de cara a la ayuda que seguramente les proporcionaría. Poca esperanza les quedaba más allá de que Violetta convenciese a los Aurores del jurado de favorecerles. Y hasta esta se vio eliminada de sus corazones en cuanto el pasillo del tribunal les acogía.

El halo turbio que les rodeó no venía procedente de la sala a la que se dirigirían en brevedad. Ya lo sentían muchas veces, y poco tenía que ver con el Ministerio. Fue ella la que se giró de la puerta hacia su espalda, con malestar. Y allí esperaba él, con las manos en sus bolsillos, tan campante como siempre. Un pantalón de traje negro a juego con una corbata que descansaba sobre una camisa rosa palo. Y su pelo, acomodado hacia atrás como de costumbre, se rebelaba ante su dueño también una vez más expulsando del resto algún mechón suelto al frente. Otra cosa que nunca cambiaba era su sonrisa de empoderamiento. Ni el odio que ella sentía hacia él.

-          Ysera, amiga mía… -llegaba a ella. Darrow se giró tan pronto como escuchó su voz, pero Alexander le ignoró plenamente.- Me gusta que me hagas caso y seas puntual.

-          A mí me gusta la ironía de tu saludo. –claramente, la tila había hecho efecto.- Amiga mía… -citaba. Él mantenía su sonrisa con una ceja alzada.

-          ¿Acaso no es lo que se pretende demostrar ahí dentro? ¿Esa… extraña relación que tú y yo parecemos tener para así librarnos de males mayores?

-          ¿Pasa eso por una amistad? Qué curioso, no he conocido amigos así.

-          ¿Lo dices por ese deseo que parecemos compartir por acabar con la vida del otro? –le daba completamente igual si alguien les podía oír. Su soberbia podía con todo. Ahora la que alzaba una ceja era ella.

-          ¿Piensas contarles eso al jurado como prueba de nuestro amor?

-          Oh, Ysera… -un puchero poco trabajado.- No quiero estropearte la sorpresa. –solo dejó de mirarla cuando Darrow fue incapaz de mantenerse quieto. El chico giró sobre sus pasos un momento, resoplando con la calma de la que quería inundarse. Alexader volvía a sonreírse, ahora con él como motivo.- Siempre es bueno verte, Brice. –sin pausar en su habla, giró un poco hacia él y llevó sus manos a su corbata, ajustándola, perfeccionándola. Darrow sentía su sangre hervir.- Me gusta ver que cada vez te arreglas más. –aún aguantando la respiración, respondió.

-          Discrepo. –Alexander rio, llevando su mano a la barbilla del chico para pellizcarla como si se tratase de un ser querido.

-          ¿De vernos de nuevo o de tu estilo para vestir?

-          De todo lo que tenga que ver contigo. –mucho tuvo que concienciarse para no reaccionar a sus provocaciones. Alexander fingió malestar por sus palabras.

-          Me duele que seas tan duro. –volvió a ella.- Menos mal que tú no reniegas de tener cosas en común conmigo. –tampoco iba a caer. Se limitó en alzar una ceja y fingir aceptarlo. De nuevo la sonrisa del chico, tan atractivamente aterradora.- Hasta nos hemos puesto de acuerdo para vestir hoy. –había ignorado por completo que ambos compartían el color de la camisa. Quiso cambiarla en el acto pero, de nuevo, no iba a darle el placer.

-          Espero sin duda no sea lo único. –recordaba. La mirada de Alexander mudó hacia la puerta del final del pasillo sin dejar de sonreírse a la vez. Ni negaba ni confirmaba. De nuevo, no iba a desvelarle nada.

-          ¿Y qué harás si no? –revivía su ira con cada palabra. Echaba de menos ahora su estado antes de tomarse aquella tila. Al menos con el miedo sus palabras quedaban atrás, al menos estando nerviosa no se veía capacitada para responderle. Pero ahora ni Darrow cogiendo su mano para frenarla le servía de motivo suficiente para no encararle, por muy inapropiado que fuese. Por mucho que él lo estuviese deseando. Y Alexander vio cómo el deseo en Ysera se borró en apenas un segundo, con su rostro cargado de rabia mudando al miedo. Un miedo por las consecuencias. Frunció el ceño observándola, aunque Ysera ya no le miraba a él, sino a su espalda. Se giró codicioso por conocer el motivo para dar con algo que solo le llevó a malhumorarse. Cogió aire y lo soltó en una simple bocanada. Recuperó su sonrisa, levemente y sin otorgarla mucho poder. Su rabia al fin y al cabo le dominaba.- Me alegra saber que sigues vivo. Daba por hecho que te habías borrado del mapa, como de costumbre.

-          Me habrían gustado unos cuantos días más de vacaciones… -Damen le miraba con idéntico sentir, de brazos cruzados sobre su camisa negra desarreglada. Abajo, unos pantalones grises a los que llevó sus manos en apenas segundos.- Pero tienes la manía de siempre estar liándolo todo. –Una risa expulsada del mayor fue lo único cercano a lo positivo que salió de Alexander.

-          Qué haces aquí.

-          Puedes llevar acompañante a la vista.

-          No recuerdo haberte pedido que me acompañes.

-          No. –alzó una ceja Damen. De nuevo ese aire de grandeza que solo relucía en él cuando encaraba a Alexander. Y de nuevo Alexander permitiéndoselo.- Lo vas a hacer ahora. –y esperaron en silencio a algo que no sucedía. Su mirada solo se rompió cuando Damen echó a andar hacia la puerta. No llegó a sobrepasarles, algo que una temblorosa Ysera agradeció al no saber cómo reaccionar. Alexander frenaba en seco a su hermano agarrando su brazo. Recuperaba su mirada, y hasta Ysera fue consciente de que su compañero de vista ese día se estaba comunicando con Damen con algo que no requería palabras. Damen no tardó en expulsarle, tanto de su mente como de su brazo, y aceptando lo que pedía, dio marcha atrás para salir al pasillo de al lado y beneficiarse de la privacidad.

-          Donde has estado.

-          No te importa.

-          Me importa. –se negaba a mirarle, pese a que Alexander no le quitaba ojo. Estaba demasiado concentrado en impedirle un acceso que su hermano se quería otorgar por fuerza mayor. Desde el momento en el que le sintió, le expulsó con fortaleza. Y así le encaró a los ojos.- Dime dónde has esta—

-          Desconectando.

-          De qué. Dónde—

-          ¿Es eso todo lo que te importa ahora mismo? ¿Por qué no te centras en no cagarla ahí dentro?

-          ¿Por qué te importa tanto si la cago o no? Sería tan fácil como que hicieses tu puto trabajo a tiempo, nos ahorraríamos citaciones como esta. –agotado, intentó de nuevo marcharse de su lado, pero Alexander le retuvo una vez más.- Dónde has estado.

-          ¿Cómo es que no lo sabes? –ironizaba.- ¿Acaso no intentaste entrar en mi cabeza cada jodido minuto del día? No me digas que fracasaste. –tiró de su brazo hasta pegarle a él.

-          No me hagas intentarlo de nuevo.

-          ¿Por qué no? Tal vez en algún momento lo consigues. –volvió a tirar.

-          Porque si no lo consigo tal vez decido entrar en la mente de otra persona a buscar las respuestas.  –Se podía arrepentir de muchas cosas en su vida, pero de nada más que de mostrar sus debilidades ante su hermano. Mantuvo la compostura como buenamente pudo, pero sus ojos hablaban por sí solos. Alexander se sonrió.- ¿Quieres que pruebe? –le llevaba tanto tiempo contestar que su silencio acaba sirviendo como respuesta. Antes de que así culminase, buscó confianza.

-          Haz lo que te dé la gana. –fingió creer a Damen tanto como fingió sorprenderse. Soltó su brazo y Damen echó a andar de nuevo hacia el pasillo colindante. Ysera y Darrow seguían allí, él hablándole a ella y acogiendo su chaqueta y su varita, prohibida en la sala durante la vista, hasta que el silencio se adueñó de su conversación por su presencia. Ysera aún cargaba con el miedo de verle allí, de las consecuencias que eso traería, así que no dedicó más de un segundo de su mirada hacia la de ella, siguiendo su camino y entrando en la sala para captar una atención diferente.

Su padre no era el único sorprendido al verle. Cassius Dantsov hablaba con el ministro Macar a su izquierda con total pasividad en lo que parecía ser la espera de la hora punta. Cualquier conversación que ambientase dicha dilación quedó enmudecida cuando Damen abrió la puerta. Les recorrió a todos con la mirada, sin mostrar simpatía hacia ningún rostro. Solo uno acaparó más su atención, y fue el de Violetta. Aunque por nada del mundo iba a darles el placer a todos de comentar algo así.

Cassius hizo amago de ir a hablar, como si sintiese la necesidad de confirmar el motivo de la presencia de Damen allí, pero guardó silencio respecto a él prefiriendo volver a un Macar que se mostraba claramente incómodo. Y Damen nunca había agradecido tanto que su padre le ignorase de esa forma. Continuó sus pasos hacia la izquierda, entrando en el semicírculo de asientos en el que permanecería durante la vista. Era consciente de que su llegada había alterado demasiadas cosas entre los presentes, así que en parte agradeció que los protagonistas de la cita no se demorasen en entrar.

Primero lo hicieron Darrow e Ysera, recreando la bienvenida que Damen había recibido previamente. Nuevos murmullos y ahora todo el personal parecía aparcar sus conversaciones a un lado para comenzar una vista que creaba expectación. A su lado se sentó Darrow, sin mirarse el uno al otro, pero también lo hicieron a su espalda dos miembros del departamento de prensa.

Darrow había dejado a Ysera en el centro de la sala, junto a una decoloración del suelo de la que se mantenía un poco alejada. Le buscaba con la mirada, sin cesar, y el de Gryffindor no se la retiraba por nada del mundo. Cualquier cosa que la hiciese sentir apoyada, la iba a hacer. Solo la desconexión llegó cuando un ruido de piedra se dio a los pies de la chica. Del suelo que no quería pisar se levantaba una forma geométrica, de un color gris oscuro casi negro que contrastaba con el gris claro del resto de la construcción.

Había leído sobre la sala en la que se encontraba. Lo que se levantaba a su espalda era el asiento que iba a tomar, una formación de roca que se otorgaba al acusado sin nada más que un mero plano en el que apoyarse. Era lo único que había cambiado en aquel lugar. El juez supremo, Cassius Dantsov, se mantenía al centro del semicírculo con una autoridad notable. No destacaba en gran altura su atril, pero su presencia le otorgaba todo empoderamiento que quisiese tener. A su espalda, una mezcla de rostros que no le quitaban el ojo de encima. Muchos con desaprobación, otros con plena ignorancia. Y luego, estaba Violetta.

En la fila más alta de la espalda de Cassius, la Aurora asentía a Ysera con un amago de media sonrisa que quedó en paradero desconocido. Le ofrecía así su apoyo, al que ella se aferraba. Ahora solo esperaba poder contar con el de aquellos que mostraban dudas en su rostro. Las mismas que sin querer la acechaban.

Alzó la mirada hacia la ilusión óptica del cielo mágico. Candelabros negros con velas blancas caían desde el cielo suspendidos sobre una manta de nubes negras que avecinaban una tormenta atroz. Tragó saliva, suplicando a su sistema nervioso dotarse de autocontrol, y como posible respuesta recibió la cesión de la tempestad. Con ojos ahora curiosos observaba cómo las nubes tornaban a un gris claro, el cómo las velas dotaban de mayor luminosidad al cielo.

Conocía el encantamiento, era sabedora de que cualquiera con poder suficiente en aquella sala podía amoldar su presencia a sentir personal. Pero no era al gusto, este se asemejaba a lo que el presente sentía, a sus temores o sus fortalezas. Al igual que el banco de acusado había menguado a una incómoda piedra que perjudicaba a cualquiera que buscase explicarse con comodidad, el cielo del juicio había madurado a una especie de acompañante que servía también de prueba a un jurado que buscaba limitaciones en sus infractores.

Y para ella, una tormenta acechando le resultaba más acorde a sus sensaciones, así que esa calma en la tempestad no podía ser un contexto para su persona. Lo asumió con mirarlo, pero también con oír la puerta a su espalda.

Alexander se otorgaba el derecho no solo de beneficiarse del cielo sino de decidir cuándo la vista comenzaba. Fue el último en acceder al salón de actos, tampoco iba a permitir otro paso más al clausurar la entrada a su espalda. Y de camino al centro solo miró a una persona más allá que a su padre.

Su hermano no le quitaba ojo desde que había entrado, así que Alexander le quiso complacer haciéndole conocedor de su presencia. Luego, se situó junto a Ysera. Sus manos en los bolsillos, su claro síntoma de plena tranquilidad, se disponía acorde de unas nubes grises calmadas que apenas cargaban con fuerza.

-          Lunes 4 de enero. –el ministro, junto a Cassius Dantsov mazaba contra la madera de su atril, único aparte del que Cassius ostentaba, buscando un silencio que costó conseguir. Acaparaba tras ello la atención que se había perdido con la entrada de Alexander.- Lunes 4 de enero. –insistía, ya siendo escuchado.- Vista primera del día. Resolución del caso dos, dos, cero, siete, nueve –cuidadoso, enumeró con la vista en un papel.- sobre el uso irregular de la magia oscura. Sucesos, el empleo de una maldición imperdonable fuera del ámbito de aprendizaje escolar. Juez supremo del caso, Cassius Dantsov. –una mirada entre ambos que solo confirmaba un nombre.- Acusados… -Macar miró al frente.- Alexander Dantsov –con arrogancia, Alexander sonreía a media mejilla.- e Ysera Sevriens. –consciente del comienzo, la chica cogió aire sin querer soltarlo de nuevo.- Acusados, tomen asiento. –Ysera se dejó caer. Solo ella.

-          Prefiero permanecer de pie, ministro. –no fue la única sorprendida al escucharle hablar. Hasta Cassius alzó una ceja por el acto desobediente de su hijo. Pero Alexander ignoró cualquier mirada, no movió ni un músculo.

-          Como quieras… -Macar musitó. Y el ministro se giró a Cassius entregándole la potestad de decidir el curso de aquel encuentro. Por si el juez supremo no acaparaba suficiente altura, Cassius parecía subirse por completo al peldaño de su atril quedando aún en mayor visión. Sus ojos, fijados en los de Alexander, no se inmutaban ni cuando su hijo agrandó su sonrisa.

-          El pasado domingo 27 de diciembre, a la una y veintisiete de la tarde, hora local del Ministerio, la acusada Ysera Sevriens conjuraba la maldición  _Imperius_  contra el acusado –con tenor, mentó.- Alexander Dantsov en la localidad de Kotlin Island, Rusia, dentro del complejo familiar de la familia Dantsov. Dato que, adelanto, puedo confirmar. –se atrevía a apuntar. Ysera giró el rostro hacia Darrow, este cerraba los ojos. Se buscaba calmar de alguna forma, Ysera esperaba que pudiese conseguirlo.- La acusada no solo empleó la maldición  _Imperius_ , sino que la realizó con una varita que no se denomina como suya, sino del receptor de la misma. –orgulloso por algo en especial, Alexander fingía una leve reverencia.- Acusados. –captaba ambas miradas, aunque la de su hijo ya la tenía.- Confirman o desmienten. –primeros papeles sonoros en el ambiente. Se preparaban muchas plumas. Y Alexander giró su tronco hacia Ysera con su de nuevo media sonrisa acomodada en sus labios. Ysera le miró, queriendo no temblar. Le otorgaba así el chico el poder de hablar la primera. Balbuceó antes de ser capaz de hacerlo.

-          Confirmo… -cómo odiaba no saber qué decir. Él suspiró, alegre.

-          Confirmo, señoría.

-          Puesto que el acusado en cuestión nunca denunció un ataque, y el Ministerio -se notaba en la voz de Cassius el desdén en esa parte.- acusa la situación, su contexto, y las actividades recogidas en ella hoy aquí mentadas, de inapropiados e inexplicables, ambos presentes, receptor y emisor de la maldición, quedan expuestos a la decisión del tribunal acusados de posible confabulación del uso de la magia oscura ilegal. El uso de una maldición imperdonable, sea cual fuese el motivo de su conjuración, carga consigo la pena de cárcel instantánea al formulador de la misma por una duración a estimar. Normativa recogida en la última actualización legislativa del Ministerio de Magia del Reino Unido, apartado tres, apéndice doce. Son conocedores de la sentencia, sí, o no. –Alexander esta vez no se giró a ella. Se limitaba a esperar, ya le había dado la iniciativa. Ysera tragó saliva.

-          Sí. Señoría... –añadió, imitándole. Y supo que Alexander se sonreía sin siquiera verle.

-          Sí, señoría. –imitó.

-          Sucesos como el que hoy se tratan aquí no cuentan con el tiempo perdido del Ministerio para ser analizados, en cambio, excepciones en el mismo les otorgan a ambos –de nuevo centraba con su tono de voz el énfasis en la palabra, y de nuevo lo hacía mirando a su hijo.- la oportunidad de defender su postura frente al tribunal y, por tanto al Ministerio y su ministro.

-          ¿Excepciones? –no con tono de sorpresa, más bien como punto a seguir por la costumbre, una mujer a la espalda de Cassius, con pluma en mano y papel centrando su atención, pedía los detalles al supremo como parecía ordenar la norma.

-          La acusada –contestaba.- conjuró dicha maldición con una varita ajena en un ámbito pacífico que no recoge aclaración, ni denuncia. –sin poder evitarlo, el ceño de Ysera se frunció notablemente. No quería recurrir a ello, pero no podía evitar buscar los ojos de Darrow una vez más. Tan sorprendido como ella, renegaba de la denominación pacífica que Cassius había otorgado. Sin poder acudir a la realidad, Ysera maldijo en silencio.

-          ¿Por qué es eso un motivo de tratamiento especializado, Dantsov? –un miembro del equipo de Aurores, a sorpresa de muchos, tomaba la voz buscando una explicación mayor. Los asistentes al juicio como último recurso de verdad eran desconocedores de lo que allí sucedía. Ysera no supo si alegrarse por ello y contar con la ventaja de la novedad, o desilusionarse por comprobar cómo un Auror permanecía ajeno a algo así. Cassius giraba su rostro hacia él, como muchos otros.- No deja de ser una formulación ilegal, que además implica la apropiación indebida de una varita mágica. –definitivamente, no era algo que celebrar. Y ahora solo le quedaba esperar que Violetta tomase la palabra de alguna forma para encauzar aquello. Pero no fue Violetta la que lo hizo.

-          Señoría… -con fingido respeto, Alexander acaparaba la atención.- ¿Me permite intervenir? En respuesta al señor… -miraba al Auror.

-          Carroll. –dudoso, respondió al ver que Cassius no parecía ir a pedir silencio. En efecto, el juez asentía una sola vez abriéndole paso a él y sus palabras. Alexander, hasta decidió moverse un poco al frente.

-          Señor Carroll, me gustaría aclarar el por qué de este contexto, tal vez para así ayudarle a comprender el motivo de esta vista—

-          Esperaba que el juez Dantsov pudiese darme esa información, acusado. –menospreciaba. Ysera se sorprendió. Mirando al suelo, Alexander se sonrió tras una clara irritación por haber sido interrumpido.

-          ¿Cuál es el papel que tengo en esta vista si no es el de defenderme? –miró a su padre.- ¿Acaso he acudido para solo escuchar sentencia? –Cassius mantenía la paciencia al límite.

-          Explíquese, acusado. –ofreció. Y Carroll acusó con la mirada tanto a padre e hijo. Este último, poderoso de nuevo, seguía caminando con las manos en los bolsillos.

-          Gracias. –pausó, creando ambiente a su favor.- Como información que les puede resultar de interés antes de mi explicación, les informo a todos ustedes de que cuento con el beneplácito del ministro de Magia, Douglas Macar, para el empleo de la magia oscura, tal es una maldición imperdonable, siempre y cuando esto se dé en un ámbito lectivo o educativo personal. –ciertos murmullos que claramente se sorprendían por la nueva. Alexander quiso continuar, pero fue interrumpido.

-          Me gustaría oír por parte del ministro –Carroll.- no solo la confirmación de dicha información pero también la explicación al por qué de dicho poder. Y, sobre todo, el por qué no todo el cuerpo de Aurores es conocedor de lo mismo.

-          Confirmo las palabras de A… del acusado. El motivo… –Macar, tembloroso y repleto de dudas, afirmaba. Y antes de poder seguir, Alexander tomó su voz.

-          El motivo es que cuento con capacidades superiores a la de la gran mayoría de brujas y magos, y, eso, no es digno de ser cohibido. –más murmullos.- Para qué encerrar mi sabiduría a la ignorancia si puedo compartirla. –los contrarios a Alexander eran claros en los asientos. Ysera era capaz de distinguirlos por el aura que les rodeaba, una capa de ira que les impedía ser objetivos. Comprobó que el mismo Darrow la compartía, y solo Violetta la guardaba consigo aún sin dejarse mostrar. Y Damen… Ysera nunca quiso mirarle.

-          Su conocimiento no es motivo de privilegios, Dantsov. –Carroll mantenía. Hasta entonces, el Auror no parecía mostrar aprecio a nadie, y eso restauraba ciertamente la fé en una acongojada Ysera, aunque claramente no de cara a su caso. Al menos parecía fiel a la justicia.- Y eso sigue sin explicar el por qué de esta vista. –Alexander, sonriente, había parado de frente a él. Y el tener que alzar el cuello para mirarle no le menguaba. Solo Alexander podía seguir dotándose de la altura metafórica que se aportaba en ese momento.

-          El motivo es obvio, señoría. –ignoraba al Auror pese a mirarle detalladamente. Hablaba a su padre.- Realizaba con mi compañera de escuela y acusada, Ysera Sevriens, una labor lúdica. –como si no fuese a llegar nunca, sus palabras eran expulsadas siendo recibidas por sorpresas. Afines y contrarios, todos se miraban y susurraban. Y mientras todos guardaban consigo el oxígeno por la tensión, por la incredulidad ante semejante unión, ella se encargaba de transformarlo y expulsarlo para dotarse de cierta calma. Alexander había cumplido su parte, esas palabras ayudaban a su defensa.

-          ¿Labor lúdica?

-          Exacto. De ahí el empleo de mi varita, yo mismo le ofrecí batirme con ella como entrenamiento, como único momento de mi demostración práctica, siendo desarmado en el proceso como suele darse en un duelo,  y yo mismo me ofrecí como receptor de la maldición en caso de ella querer usarla. Insisto en eso, señoría. Mero receptor y corregidor, nunca instructor de un hechizo así. Yo solo me encargo de su análisis. –más comentarios al respecto, cada vez más atronadores. Cassius tuvo que mirar a Macar para que este, confundido ante todo, pidiese silencio a golpe de mazo. Mientras Ysera recuperaba la incomodidad a causa de su última puntualización.- Al fin y al cabo, mi compañera ya era conocedora de la maldición empleada sin venir la educación de mí, y puesto que es la más inofensiva de las tres, solo era una prueba que no me molestó tomar.

-          ¿Inofensiva? –una miembro del jurado, a la que Ysera ya había catalogado como afín a su causa, se indignaba con sus palabras de forma pública.- ¿Desde cuándo sus supuesta capacidades le otorgan el poder de clasificar una maldición imperdonable y de tacharla como inofensiva, Dantsov? –Alexander mantenía su gesto.

-          Discúlpeme, señora… -volvía a requerir identificación.

-          Bazzer.

-          Señora Bazzer. No era mi intención aportar una definición tan controvertida. Mis palabras lo único que explican es que, a mi juicio y opinión, no se puede comparar una maldición  _Imperius_ , que en medida controlada puede obligar al maldecido a simplemente bailar, con una maldición  _Cruciatus_. Ni que decir tiene una mera comparación con la maldición asesina.

-          Sigue siendo una maldición imperdonable, Dantsov. –molesta, insistía.

-          Y sigue siendo insuficiente. –Carroll recogía. Ysera se impacientaba al ver que ni afines ni contrarios pareciesen conformase. No sabía qué había esperado, pero todo acechaba con demasiada fuerza a su paciencia.- Por qué iba a necesitar la acusada una clase práctica en artes oscuras que le llevasen al uso de maldiciones imperdonables. –los ojos ahora se plantaban en ella, hasta Alexander la buscaba esperando ver si era capaz de responder. Pero Ysera no encontraba palabras.

-          Como ya les he dicho, señoría… -volvía él a adelantarse a cualquiera.- Me enorgullece el contar con sabiduría que poder compartir. Mi compañera –se giraba a ella para anunciarla por algún motivo.- es una nueva alumna de la escuela Hogwarts, y soy fiel defensor de la idea de ser conocedor todo tipo de magia para saber defenderse uno ante ella. Al fin y al cabo, para algo así se me otorgó el derecho de reproducirla. –miró al ministro, que asintió una vez.- Me tomé la libertad de aportar mayores conocimientos en comparación al temario ofrecido por la asignatura de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. –insistía. E Ysera volvía a respirar. Al menos por unos segundos.- No quiero ignorar que mi compañera cuenta con capacidades limitadas, por lo que mis actos no iban más allá del mero altruismo. –plumas que apuntaban, voces que susurraban, y una Ysera que despertaba de su miedo ante la ofensa de sus palabras. Sintió su corazón salir de su pecho buscando defensa, dándose con el silencio. No quiso buscar a Darrow, no quería verle perder los estribos si él la encontraba a ella tan avergonzada y menospreciada. Mantuvo sus ojos en Alexander, y nada más.

-          ¿Capacidades limitadas? –varios enfoque se podían dar a eso. Carroll preguntaba, no siendo el único sorprendido por escucharlo. Hasta Cassius aportaba a su frente una arruga de sorpresa e incertidumbre ante la aportación de su hijo.- La educación de Hogwars está supervisada por el Ministerio, y aprobada. No entiendo por qué la acusada debería contar con limitaciones.

-          Por supuesto, e insisto en que mis lecciones privadas no van más allá de mi simple deseo por agrandar los conocimientos de los magos y brujas. Mi juicio sobre el temario de dicha asignatura queda lejos de mi decisión, aunque me permita el lujo de valorarlo como insuficiente. –hacía rato que ya no se hablaba con el silencio a la espalda. La voz de Alexander solo lideraba con creces un sinfín de murmullos eternos.- Lo que mi comentario recogía es que mi compañera no cuenta con la capacidad necesaria debido a su condición. –cumplía los augurios de Ysera, que marcaba su frente sin poder evitarlo.

-          ¿Condición? –otro miembro del jurado cuestionaba. Esta vez Alexander no quiso saber su nombre. Le era indiferente el origen de la pregunta.

-          Procedencia no mágica. –resumió. Y Macar echó mano del mazo para exigir un silencio que definitivamente se había roto. Impecable en cambio se mantenía la sonrisa de Alexander.

-          Me gustaría que aclarase algo, acusado… –acompañada de la orden de Macar, finalmente, Violetta tomaba la palabra. Con un odio visceral demasiado profundo en su mirada, que Alexander recibía con regocijo.- Tal vez mi interpretación es errónea, pero me parece entender tras sus palabras la acusación de que la procedencia no mágica implica una menor capacidad. Y puesto que muchos de los presentes aquí hoy comparten linaje de sangre de similar característica al de la acusada, estaría bien la aclaración. –de nuevo, Alexander asintió levemente con cierto gesto de reverencia.

-          Agradezco su pregunta, señora Pemberton. –obviamente, a ella no le iba a preguntar su nombre.- Siento si he dado a entender algo que rotundamente niego. Sí es cierto que mantengo que, obviamente alguien de procedencia no mágica, contaría con mayores dificultades para adaptarse al mundo al que pertenecemos en comparación con alguien siempre envuelto en ello. Pero lo único que quería decir es que, en este caso particular, su condición no mágica ha provocado en mi compañera mayores dificultades en comparación al resto del alumnado, por lo que, es debido a su origen, pero es, sin duda, ella la carente. –Las manos de Ysera se cerraron en sendos puños, clavando sus uñas en las palmas, causando tanto dolor que las arrugas de su frente compartían así origen con la vergüenza. No quería redimirse, pero no sentía nada en su interior que la impidiese venirse abajo. Buscó ahora a Violetta con los ojos, que a su vez la recogía. Susurros, de nuevo latentes, y plumas que corrían por el papel tomando demasiadas notas. Y un juez supremo anonadado por el peligro de las palabras de su hijo. Quiso cesar el análisis.

-          Aclaración suficiente, acusado. Invito al jurado ahora a proceder—

-          ¿Suficiente? –Bazzer, alterada. Y Cassius sentía en su interior que la rebelión de su hijo le iba a salir cara. Así se lo hacía saber con la mirada, descubriendo en Alexander la innata soberbia que reconocía el haberlo hecho todo intencionadamente.

-          ¿Algún problema, Bazzer?

-          Si, señoría, me gustaría confirmación por parte de la acusada. –fingiendo sorpresa, Alexander se giraba a ella, siendo los suyos los únicos ojos a los que respondía de todos los que la aniquilaban.

-          ¿Qué tipo de confirmación? –Cassius negaba cualquier posibilidad. Bazzer en cambio no le miró, solo tenía ojos para Ysera.

-          Ysera Sevriens. –tomaba su voz.- ¿Reconoce usted la limitación a la que el acusado hace referencia, justificando así semejante lección? –La presión se hacía cargo de ella. Sus ojos buscando a Darrow levemente, insuficiente tiempo para recibir la pauta que tomar. Estaba sola ante eso, ante un imprevisto que la machacaba. Confirmarlo y acabar con todo, negarlo y seguir la partida. Alexander la miraba, no la quitaba ojo de encima. Balbuceó una vez más, temblorosa, con sus manos ahora sobre sus rodillas sacudiéndose por pequeños espasmos.

-          Sí… -tan pronto lo dijo, sus ganas por llorar y salir corriendo aparecieron. Ahora, más que nunca, se negaba a dirigir su mirada a nadie que pudiese confiar en ella. No encontraba justificación a seguir sus pautas, a seguir la acusación atroz que Alexander ejercía sobre ella. Su sorpresa, ahora desvelada. Aceptar el trato impuesto por su padre y también el Eje, pero salirse con la suya en el camino. Evidenciar a una nacida de Muggle en boca de todos, obligarla a reconocer sus inexistentes carencias a causa del origen. Vio la decepción hasta en una Bazzer que no quería seguir hablando. Su llanto quedó recogido en su interior por el simple hecho de seguir recibiendo preguntas. Esta vez, de una señora que aún no había tomado voz.

-          ¿Por qué acudió al acusado para la práctica de semejante rama mágica sin tan limitada se considera? ¿Por qué deseaba ser reproductora de semejantes hechizos y conocedora de sus defensas? –era incapaz hasta de respirar. Todo empeoraba con la mirada de Alexander fija en ella y su media sonrisa como seña de identidad. Le observó detenidamente, con ojos aguados que le alejaban de la claridad. El poder que el chico ejercía sobre cualquiera era inconmensurable. No era la primera vez que Alexander lo conseguía, el que Ysera dudase de sí misma, de sus capacidades, de su valor. Buscaba una respuesta real a una pregunta que no lo era, sobre una situación inexistente, que le debía otorgar la libertad. Una libertad a un precio demasiado alto que no quería pagar. Que se negaba a pagar, si el beneficiado iba a ser él y ese pensamiento. Mordió su labio, sabía que la mujer se impacientaba y que los murmullos aumentaban. Había dudado de su propio ser una, de nuevo, pero no iba a permitirle hacerle sentir así otra más. No iba a dudar de sí misma y permitir que todos lo hiciesen por ella. Cogió aire, y tembló.

-          Quería conocer la magia oscura –comenzó balbuceando antes de afianzar su voz.- porque en la escuela solo aprendemos su defensa… -miraba a Alexander, sin dejarle tomar las riendas de sus sensaciones. Su soberbia, sus ojos azules... se sonrió para imitarle.- Y acudí a Alexander Dantsov porque tengo entendido que es un experto en su realización. Fue una grata sorpresa recibir su lección… -a medida que hablaba, sus palabras causaban en su compañero de citación una respuesta bastante inesperada. Su sonrisa seguía allí, pero perdía fuerza, y no solo a causa de lo que Ysera decía. Su actitud era más fuerte.- y ver con mis propios ojos de lo que es capaz. –la mujer parecía satisfecha, pero no otros presentes. Violetta aceptó el juego.

-          Acusada… -reclamó su atención, esta se la otorgó tras desafiar a Alexander una vez más.- ¿A qué se refiere con ver con sus propios ojos? El acusado ha dejado claro que su participación en la lección no fue práctica por su parte más allá de la puesta en duelo. –Violetta quería ayudarla, pero hasta en la Aurora veía temor por la respuesta y el giro de acontecimientos. Ysera, sin creerse capaz de ello, se permitió una leve sonrisa. Idéntica a la que Alexander había guardado tanto tiempo ese día.

-          Siento discrepar con mi maestro. –burlaba, solo para que él notase la ofensa.- Yo misma vi con mis propios ojos el empleo de magia oscura que podría ser considerada más que inapropiada por parte de su mano y arma, sin enfrentamiento de por medio.

-          ¿Tiene prueba de eso, acusada? –tan desconcertado como Alexander, Cassius tomaba la palabra buscando el valor de Ysera para ofrecer algo que tumbase a Alexander. Porque una simple enumeración de hechizos no servía de nada, pero el contexto y el receptor implicaba mucho.

-          Bueno, supongo que cuento con mis recuerdos. –observaba a Alexander, que pese a la conversación de la noche previa, no veía venir las intenciones de Ysera.- Pero antes de llegar a semejante comprobación, tengo entendido que el tribunal cuenta con un método más rápido e igual de efectivo. –giró los ojos hacia Cassius, que fruncía el ceño tanto como su hijo.- Siempre se puede analizar la varita de mi compañero, comprobar qué ha conjurado, a quién, o sobre qué. –su pieza se movía en el tablero, y a Alexander la ira le marcaba cada poro del cuerpo. Solo existían sus miradas, cargadas de hostilidad. Ni las voces, ni el mazo de Macar pidiendo calma, ni la clara inquina del juez atacando a Ysera en la distancia. Nada existía más que saber que Alexander caía en su propia trampa.

-          No creo que eso sea necesario, acusada. –disgustada, cortó la conexión visual para centrarla en Cassius.- El acusado cuenta con el permiso de la realización de magia oscura, como ya ha quedado claro.

-          Pero ha mentido. –insistía.

-          Mentira o no, que sus explicaciones lectivas cuenten con práctica, teoría, o ambas, no cambian el asunto que el tribunal tiene hoy entre manos, acusada. –molesta, escuchaba.- Usted formuló una maldición imperdonable contra el acusado, y eso es lo que se viene a castigar hoy, no la lección previa. Usted debería atenerse a su papel en la sentencia, y su propia defensa, más que el papel del otro acusado.

-          Y sin embargo, algo no me cuadra… -el apoyo de Violetta, una vez más. Cassius no se giró siquiera a mirarla, ya lo hacía Alexander, completamente descolocado.- Los acusados han confirmado que las capacidades de Ysera Sevriens son limitadas a causa de su origen ¿me equivoco? –esperó respuesta. Alexander, controlando su furia, respondió.

-          No lo hace. –Violetta prosiguió.

-          Entonces me gustaría saber de dónde surge la capacidad en la acusada para poder conjurar una maldición imperdonable, si el acusado reniega de haberla explicando semejante hechizo. –ahora era Ysera la que le otorgaba la palabra.

-          Y mantengo mi postura. Mi compañera lo aprendió, pero no de mí. –discreto, volvía a renegar.

-          ¿Ha confirmado la acusada –otra voz se hacía con el mando en la grada.- que Alexander Dantsov fuese el maestro de dicha maldición, o limita sus explicaciones a la maga oscura, ignorando las tres maldiciones? –volvía a tener los ojos de Alexander clavados en ella, y un vívido deseo en su interior por seguir con el juego intentaba adueñarse de sus emociones. Pero ya había tentado demasiado a la suerte. Se defendería una vez más, y lo dejaría estar. El jurado lo aceptaría, como había estado a punto de hacer, y ella podría marchar con su consuelo de no haberse amedrentado. Retuvo el silencio lo justo para que Alexander estuviese a punto de perder la compostura.

-          No. –al contrario que ella, el chico no se vio saciado con algo tan simple como palabras iniciales. Esperaba el golpe que imaginaba llegaría.- Alexander Dantsov no me enseñó dicha maldición. –anotaciones, y nuevos comentarios. Y un Macar junto a Cassius que apenas pestañeaba.- Como bien ha dicho mi compañero, mis capacidades eran limitadas, así que solo acudí a él para aumentar mi conocimiento y perfeccionar el que ya sabía. A la vista está con los resultados que tan limitada no soy, cuando un mago del calibre de Alexander Dantsov no fue capaz de contrarrestar no solo la maldición que empleé en la prueba, sino tampoco el desarme previo en un mísero duelo. –sentía tanto su ira, su desprecio latente, que eso solo le producía un deseo desmesurado por sonreír que tuvo que controlar en mayor medida. No dejaron de mirarse ni cuando Macar volvió a pedir silencio. Ni cuando Violetta quiso sentenciar las dudas de los Aurores.

-          Queda aclarado, acusada.

-          No, no queda. –por qué esperar que Alexander fuese a aceptar una derrota como aquella delante de tanta gente. Ysera ahora sí limitaba su sonrisa, temerosa por la nueva partida. Sobre todo al ver que lo que ella borraba de su rostro, se pintaba en el acto en la cara de su acompañante.

-          ¿Disculpe? –sorprendida, la Aurora pidió explicación, sin saber que se arrepentiría de ello.

-          No me gustaría que el tribunal adjudique sentencia o libertad sin antes aclarar mi posición, señoría. –tan avergonzado como su hijo, Cassius asintió con gesto turbio, dándole aún más poder.- Mi compañera tiene toda la razón en sus palabras, al igual que hago yo. Espero que el jurado entienda que lo único que ella y yo hacíamos era el batirnos en un amistoso duelo con el simple deseo de agrandar el conocimiento. –esperó pausado a que, no solo Cassius, también Macar y cercanías al juez asintiesen a su petición. Ysera había aprendido de su error, y ahora esperaba paciente a que Alexander dejase ver su última carta. Tan horrorizada por ella como él había imaginado. Sonriente, la expuso.- Al fin y al cabo, y pese a mis conocimientos, no soy más que un mero estudiante, señoría. Brillante, tal vez, pero estudiante en la práctica. Mis capacidades no pueden asemejarse a las que mi compañera haya podido aprender en sus clases particulares con Kristoff Wansky.

Macar no habría conseguido establecer silencio ni de haber intentado solicitarlo. Su rostro se asemejaba al de otros muchos que, alarmados, escuchaban la declaración de Alexander como una barbarie llevada a cabo. Otros comentaban, algunos hasta alzaban la voz pidiendo una aclaración. Y luego estaban los que sin paso previo buscaban una sentencia justa. Aunque esta vez, ya no para ella.

-          No… -susurró, con tanto dolor como lástima en sus palabras. De nuevo observaba los ojos cargados de malicia que su compañero enfocaba en ella. Una vez más se enfrentaba a su poder, caía de nuevo en su idea de poder derrumbarle de alguna forma, pero Alexander siempre guardaba una carta secreta, siempre la más poderosa.

-          Acusado. –Carroll volvía al habla, y Alexander se giraba a él.- La acusación que efectúa cuenta con gran gravedad. ¿Está usted seguro de que desea mantenerla? ¿Que Kristoff Wansky ha enseñado a una alumna el uso de maldiciones imperdonables? –sonriente, asintió.

-          Por supuesto. –si el griterío no era suficiente, al salón de pleno se le añadió la descomposición emocional. Miembros del jurado se alzaban en dirección al ministro, y otros tantos se encaraban entre ellos ante el ultraje presenciado.

-          ¡Esto requiere sentencia inmediata! –exigía uno.

-          ¡Kristoff Wansky ha de ser destituido y encarcelado, el profesorado de Hogwarts tiene terminantemente prohibido enseñar una maldición imperdonable! –desconsolada, Ysera no pudo contener las primeras lágrimas que rondaban sus mejillas. Miró a Macar sin saber por qué, viéndole tan avergonzado por un conocimiento así que ni siquiera quiso mantenerle la mirada. Buscó a Violetta, que aterrorizada por la acusación, no veía cómo Ysera podía escapar de esa sin sentenciar al maestro. Quería estallar en llanto, suplicar que por favor todo aquello acabase.

-          Acusada. –una voz en la lejanía, de otra mujer, la única que parecía mantener una esperanza viva.- ¿Confirma usted que el Profesor Kristoff Wansky le ha dado clases particulares, enseñándole el proceso de la maldición  _Imperius_? –no le salían las palabras. Wansky era, a los hojos de los puristas, su entrenador personal en materia de defensa. Defenderle de aquello no era mentir, su conocimiento se basaba realmente en lo que ella misma había sacado de horas de lectura, pero negarlo sabía que era inútil frente a personas que podían demostrar, pese a ser mentira, que un maestro la estaba enseñando arte oscura. Y más si el propio profesor lo había confirmado.

-          No. Señoría… -como si pudiese suplicarle a Cassius Dantsov algo.- El Profesor Wansky nunca me ha enseñado un hechizo así, lo aprendí sola, lo juro, él nunca—

-          ¿Es Kristoff Wansky su principal maestro particular? –de nuevo, cómo negar algo que supuestamente ya está confirmado.

-          Sí, pero—

-          Entonces, acusada –orgulloso de su triunfo, Cassius buscaba la sentencia final. La que la eximía a ella de castigo para otorgárselo a un inocente.- explíquele al jurado quién le enseñó dicho hechizo: ¿Alexander Dantsov, de quien ya ha confirmado que no, o el Profesor Kristoff Wansky? –el silencio era todo lo que salía de ella aparte del llanto de sus ojos. Se negaba a mirar a un Alexander que, de frente a ella, se bañaba en orgullo viéndola sucumbir a su victoria. Y sin poder negar algo que ella misma había confirmado sin querer, algo que sin duda el jurado buscaría asegurar por su cuenta, contando con la palabra de Cassius como la vital, esperó la sentencia. Esperó a que Cassius aceptase su silencio como afirmación, algo que hacía girándose a Macar en busca del dictamen. Algo que se vio interrumpido.

-          Yo. –y causar un silencio sepulcral nunca había sido tan fácil. Cassius no era el único que miraba anonadado a Damen, alzado en su asiento, también lo hacía Darrow, que había perdido la esperanza largo tiempo atrás. Nadie le quitaba ojo de encima, tampoco lo hacía Ysera entre lágrimas y una nueva negación susurrada. Pero él solo tenía ojos para sus iguales, los de su hermano.

-          Damianos… -Cassius recriminaba su interrupción con tal de que esta no se explicase.- No tienes derecho a tomar palabra—

-          La tengo, soy el acompañante del acusado, eso me da el derecho en actuar en su defensa si con eso puedo probar lo que se acusa. –el terror que Ysera había sentido al observar a Alexander no era ni siquiera cercano al que vivía ahora al comprobar el cómo este miraba a su hermano menor. Quiso de nuevo romperse en el suelo, de qué servía salvar a su maestro si el que cargaba con la pena era Damen, una pena mucho mayor, un castigo que vendría, para empezar, por quien le miraba con tanto desprecio.

-          Y qué intentas probar… -sorprendido como el resto, Carroll pedía su discurso. Dame nunca, bajo ningún concepto, dejó de mirar a Alexander mientras sus palabras salieron de su boca.

-          Que yo soy el que enseñó a Ysera Sevriens la maldición  _Imperius,_ no Kristoff Wansky. –poco a poco se volvió a dar el estruendo, aunque a oídos de ambos hermanos solo existía el silencio, y cualquier cosa que ambos se gritasen en silencio.

-          Por qué irías tú –con tanto menosprecio como cabía en él, Cassius preguntaba.- a enseñarle algo así a la acusada.

-          Porque cuento con el mismo permiso que mi hermano para emplear la magia oscura y dichas maldiciones. –sin ser preguntado pero sí observado, Macar asentía levemente, vencido hacia atrás, huyendo de la situación.- Y puesto que mi hermano –mencionó de nuevo, esta vez con inquina.- ha ejercido de profesor con ella, yo también.

-          No… -en cierta altura, Ysera le suplicaba parar, que no se entregase al castigo que le esperaba de esa forma. Le daba igual la sentencia, Damen estaba ofreciendo su cabeza no al Ministerio, sino a Alexander, y a Cassius.

-          ¿Es… eso cierto, acusada? –consciente de lo que aquello suponía, Violetta tuvo que confirmarlo. Por el bien de un hombre inocente y por la liberación con ello de la propia Ysera. Todo lo demás, era un mal ajeno, aunque a su protegida en el momento le arrebatase así la vida. Ella guardó silencio, con los ojos puestos en Damen, girada hacia él. La nitidez perdida con el llanto no significaba nada al saber que seguía siendo él, alzado en su defensa. Y pese a no verle con claridad supo cuando Damen tornó sus ojos desde Alexander hacia ella. Claros y seguros. No abrió la boca, ni mucho menos pronunció palabra en alto, pero le oyó con total claridad en su cabeza.

-           _Confía en mí_ … -una súplica transformada en orden. Damen la pedía que le acusase de ello, que le sentenciase a lo que viniese. No quería, no podía, pero no tenía otra opción. Él no le dio otra.

-          Sí… -en voz baja.

-          ¿Acusada? –Violetta exigió más voz.

-          Sí... –e Ysera se la proporcionó. Y Cassius no fue capaz de decir palabra alguna a la traición que su hijo había empleado en público contra su familia.

-          ¿A favor de mantener la sentencia de prisión y de reprimenda para los acusados, Ysera Sevriens y Alexander Dantsov, respectivamente? –Macar pedía el recuento, y menos de la mitad de las manos presentes se alzaban en su castigo.- ¿A favor de la eliminación de cargos para ambos? –por apenas los justos para contar con una sola mano, pero más se alzaban para ello que para el castigo.- Ambos acusados quedan exentos de pena. Se levanta la sesión. –Y tan pronto Macar hubo dictaminado el final, Damen salió de su asiento para cruzar el primero la puerta en medio del gentío y perderse tras ella. Ysera quiso ir a sus pasos, incapacitada por el aún temblor de sus piernas, pero a su desgracia era la única. Cargado de energía, Alexander no perdió el tiempo al seguir su estela.

-          ¡Damen! –gritó, potente. Su hermano al frente hacía caso omiso, girando la esquina hacia el nuevo pasillo del cual sabía no tendría escapatoria. Su encerrona llegó más pronto que tarde, con su hermano tirando del cuello de su camisa para encararle y empotrarle contra la pared. Antes de llegar siquiera a tocar el frío muro, ya tenía la varita de Alexander clavada en su garganta.

-          ¿No te han dicho que está prohibido que un acusado entre a juicio con varita? –había acabado de hablar, pero tampoco podría haber pronunciado una palabra más. Su garganta quemaba, ardía en dolor a causa de unas sensaciones infernales. Como si tragase clavos de lava, nada tenía acceso a su cuerpo, ni oxígeno ni capacidad de razonamiento.

-          A qué estás jugando. –recriminaba, sin despegar la varita de su garganta. Damen perdía la cordura poco a poco.- A qué ha venido esto, Damen. –abrió los ojos para encontrar los de Alexander, y aguantó allí, desafiante, hasta que a su hermano le pudo la rabia para bajar el brazo. Se llevó la mano a la garganta, tosiendo, respirando profundamente. Sintiendo clavada en su persona la mirada aún ardiente de Alexander.- Por qué me traicionas de esta forma.

-          Te he ayudado—

-          ¿¡En serio!? –sin varita esta vez, Alexander tiraba de la camisa de Damen hacia arriba para alzarle levemente contra la pared.- ¿¡Aún vas a venirme con esas?!

-          Por qué has tenido que estropearlo, no te conformabas con acabar con un juicio rápido, tenías que avergonzarla y provocarla—

-          Por qué me has traicionado, Damen—

-          Te estoy ayudando. –insistía. Y solo por ser su hermano, por su aún confiado corazón, Alexander le soltó en apenas segundos, reteniendo en cambio aún la decepción.

-          Por qué has dicho que tú le has—

-          Porque si intentar ir a por Wansky, leerán su varita, verán sus recuerdos, y darán con que nunca le ha enseñado algo así.

-          Se te olvida que tu padre es el último que decide—

-          Y se te olvida que tras un caso así, Violetta Pemberton es la principal Aurora y por tanto cuenta tanto como él de cara al tribunal. Es magia oscura, Alex, no un mero… -de nuevo golpeado contra la pared, ahora su hermano le recriminaba algo más.- Alexander… -corrigió, agotado, antes de quedar nuevo libre de sus manos.- Lo único que he hecho es evitar que el juicio se repita o alargue en sesiones, que acabes tú como el encargado de ello y tengan que acudir a tu mente o tu varita para probarlo por perder demasiado tiempo en vistas. –Alexander respiraba tan alterado como él, con la varita en la mano tan aferrado a ella como antes. Pero analizaba sus palabras, buscaba creerlas, como todas las que Damen le decía. Y como siempre, necesitase el tiempo que fuese, acababa accediendo.

-          Por qué no me dijiste que harías eso.

-          Porque una parte de mí esperaba que no quisieses regodearte en plena vista. Obviamente era pedirte mucho. –malhumorado, castigaba ahora él a Alexander. Y así se borraba momentáneamente del foco de castigo.- No sé cómo se te ocurre ponerte a provocar para que—

-          Dame tu varita, Damen. –exigió. Y su hermano enmudeció.- Quiero ver si de verdad le has enseñado esa maldición o no. –silenciado, Damen no pestañeaba siquiera.

-          No se la he enseñado. –confirmaba.- Solo lo he dicho—

-          Entonces dame tu varita, y déjame confirmarlo. –habría retrocedido en pasos de haber podido. Alexander no podía ver su historial, y menos el reciente, ni mucho menos todos los conjuros que sí había enseñado a Ysera. El mayor dio un paso al frente, acercándose a él.- Por qué no me la das.

-          Porque no es de tu incumbencia.

-          ¿El qué no lo es? ¿Un uso de ella que he de esperar, o algo que en cambio me ocultas? –ninguno pestañeaba, era perder un asalto en esa guerra de miradas, y Alexander estaba cogiendo ventaja.- Me gusta pensar que lo has hecho para ayudarme, pero algo me dice que tal vez lo haces por Wansky y por ella. –no reaccionó, mantenerse estable era la mejor opción.- Dame tu varita.

-          No. –insistía.

-          No me dejas otra opción, Damen. –Alexander fue veloz apuntando con su varita a su cabeza, pero él lo fue aún más adentrándose de lleno en la de su atacante. El brazo de Alexander se dobló en dolor en el momento en el que Damen se hizo amo y señor de sus pensamientos. Mantenía su varita alzada contra su hermano, pese a no necesitarla para hacer lo que buscaba. En castigo, como último recurso al que ya no soportaba dejar atrás, Damen revivía en su mente algo que Alexander llevaba semanas queriendo borrar sin ser capaz de ello, ni bajo el más poderoso de los hechizos. Esa tortura, ese dolor inexplicable y que acaba poco a poco con su vida cada vez que lo revivía. Como si Teren, su propio creador, la reviviese para él. Fueron apenas unos segundos, hasta que Damen dijo basta. Y Alexander abrió los ojos ahora sin odio, más bien con temor.

-          Tú a mí en cambio aún me dejas una más. –mostraba, con soberbia. Alexander le miraba a los ojos, y mudaba de vez en cuando su vista hacia la varita de su hermano menor. Volvía a alzarse tras haberse encogido en dolor.- Te he dicho que no entres a mi mente, Alexander. Y te recomiendo que no insistas en intentarlo.

-          Debe… -respiraba.- Debe ser importante lo que ocultas en esa cabeza tuya, si antes que compartirlo conmigo, prefieres torturarme.

-          Debe ser que no confías en absoluto en mí, si antes de creer lo que digo, prefieres traicionarme. –un juego de palabras que dejaba más tocado al que físicamente ahora no se mantenía en pie. Alexander odiaba la traición tanto que se acusado de ello le hacía sentir náuseas, y más si era su hermano el que le tachaba de algo semejante. Se limitó a mirarle, buscando así de verdad seguir confiando en él, en su silencio, en sus secretos. Guardando así la esperanza de que sus motivos fuesen tan favorecedores para su causa como así esperaba. Y por sentirlo como tal, por ser su hermano, su mayor apoyo y aliciente, Alexander se puso frente a él cuando Cassius giró la esquina y encaró a su hijo menor.

-          Cómo osas atreverte a ridiculizar a tu familia. –su varita estaba tan firme en el rostro de Damen que Alexander tuvo que echar el cuerpo de su hermano hacia detrás para poder ponerse entremedias.

-          Basta. –exigía.

-          Alexander, quítate. –devolvía la exigencia, mirando siempre a Damen.- Eres una vergüenza, no solo para mí sino para cualquier tipo de grandeza que finjas tener.

-          Padre, para—

-          Te has salido con la tuya, Damianos, pero no vas a volver a correr tanta suerte. No conmigo. No tolero ni un simple gesto tuyo más, si no cumples con lo que te corresponde yo me encargaré de que cumplas sentenc—

-          ¡Ya basta! –agotado, Alexander echó de nuevo mano a su varita para crear distancia con su padre. Damen se limitaba a esperar a la espalda, sabedor de que su silencio valía oro. Cassius miraba a Alexander ahora, inquieto ya no por su varita, sino por el acto de rebeldía que, por primera vez, su predilecto ejercía sobre él.- Déjale ya en paz.

-          Qué estás haciendo—

-          Ha sido fallo mío. –se culpaba, rabioso por tener que ejercer de muro.- En el juicio, no debí decir lo que dije, Pemberton y los suyos habrían confirmado que Wansky no la enseñó la maldición, Damen solo me ha evitado problemas. –con una admiración repleta de falsedad, Cassius miraba a un Damen seguro de sí mismo.

-          ¿Eso crees?

-          El juicio se os ha ido de las manos dos veces por culpa de las simples palabras de una Sangre Sucia. –comentaba.- Permíteme dudar de cómo habrías manejado la situación en caso de que el equipo de Aurores quisiese investigar la varita de Alexander. –Cassius dio un paso al frente buscando encararle de nuevo, sin llegar a alzar la varita al ser la de Alexander aún la dominadora a su frente. El dueño de esta giraba el rostro hacia su hermano, pidiéndole también prudencia.

-          Tu madre se equivoca. –añadió Cassius, con sus ojos clavados en Damen.- No tienes valor alguno. –la costumbre debería de haberle hecho inmune a comentarios así, pero cada palabra de su padre siempre traía consigo un dolor incontrolable en el pecho.- No eres ni la sombra de lo que es tu hermano, y nunca llegarás a ser ni una mísera parte de lo que él ha logrado ser, ni para mí, ni para el resto.

-          Yo no quiero ser mi hermano. Ni me importa incumplir tus expectativas como padre. –también acostumbrado a ello, Alexander no se tomaba a insulto las palabras de Damen. Sí lo hacía con el carácter de su padre, en cambio. Tan molesto como su hermano, tan dolido como él, no le retiraba la mirada, ni la varita.

-          Descuida. –Cassius se rendía en la batalla, dando pasos atrás para preparar su marcha.- Esas las dejaste de cumplir hace muchos años, desde que dejé de considerarte sangre de mi sangre. –él no pensaba responderle, pero a Alexander le habría gustado ser capaz de actuar al respecto. Defender a Damen, como siempre hacía frente a su padre. Pero fue tan bloqueado por sus palabras como su hermano menor.- Cumple con tu papel para con Alexander, o me encargaré personalmente de que la próxima celda que se abra, guarde dentro tu cuerpo de por vida. Y créeme, Damianos, el estado en el que entres en ella me es completamente indiferente.


	69. Chapter 69

No podía moverse, el asiento de piedra la retenía con precisión mientras los coros gritados del tribunal aún ambientaban el salón de pleno. Alexander había huido despavorido tras Damen, y a su espalda, apenas segundos después, un Cassius Dantsov que se negaba a seguir su conversación con Macar y compañía para seguramente pedir explicaciones hacia la deshonra sufrida. Aún confusa, Ysera tenía los ojos clavados en una Violetta en la altura que recibía los comentarios de sus iguales sin, en cambio, negarle la mirada a una chica sin duda desbordada por las emociones. Solo cesó la conexión hacia ella cuando no la vio más necesaria. Cuando no supo con qué más corresponderla.

-          Vámonos. –tan veloz como pudo, Darrow fue a la chica para coger su mano y tirar de sí. No decía nada, no al menos mientras estuviesen aún bajo el mismo techo que el tribunal. Fue consciente de que su amigo clavaba sus pasos al suelo por un instante una vez el pasillo deshabitado les rodeaba. Darrow sabía lo que pensaba, y no podía estar más en desacuerdo con ella.

-          Dónde está Damen—

-          No. –tajante, tenso. Sin soltar su mano, pero girando a la vez sobre sí.- ¿Acordaste con él esto? –miembros del jurado se ponían en pie, eran conscientes por el alboroto que de nuevo se creaba en el fondo. Darrow temía verse inmerso en preguntas que no quería responder, así que tiró una vez más de Ysera antes de siquiera dejarla responder para seguir por el pasillo.

-          No, yo no sabía—

-          Por qué has tenido que provocarle. –protestaba. Marchaba a paso alzado.

-          ¿Qué? Él me ha—

-          Ysera, déjalo. –frenaba en seco para, primero soltarla y, segundo, descargar.- Él siempre va a buscar provocarte, a ti, a todos, joder, no le sigas el juego ¿vale?

-          No podía, Darrow, cómo esperas que…

Su intento por defender su postura quedó mermado cuando Cassius cruzaba la esquina del pasillo por el que querían haberse perdido para, sin preverlo, encararles con una mirada dotada de desprecio. Ysera se hubiese contagiado de ella de no ser por el temor que prefirió escoger, sobre todo imaginando que Damen tenía mucho que ver en que su padre cargase con ese rostro. Darrow, por su parte, se impregnaba en el detestar.

No tenía sentido marcharse hacia atrás, ni hacia delante, prefirió esperar a que Cassius les sobrepasase veloz para intentar de nuevo hablar con Ysera. Ella fue más veloz, en cambio, tomando los pasos que Cassius había deshecho para girar la esquina y frenar en seco tras ella, con Darrow siguiendo sus talones. La imagen era confusa, ante todo. Damen apoyado contra la pared, y su hermano respirando acelerado al frente, con la varita aún a medio alzar y una mirada perdida hacia el frente, compuesto por la nada.

Fue el mismo el que giró su rostro para abandonar la escena vivida, dando con Ysera. Fue como ver a Cassius de nuevo, empeorando en cambio por segundos. Alexander era capaz de expresar aún mayores niveles de repulsa, y ella aumentaba aún su capacidad por recibirla. Bajó el brazo, pero no tuvo intenciones por guardar su varita al encararla. Ni Darrow por bajar la suya al ponerse entre ambos. Alexander solo le miró unos segundos, antes de buscar a Ysera a su espalda, ignorando su defensor.

-          Te recomiendo que aprendas a manejarte entre tantos líos si tanto te gusta meterte en ellos, compañera. –burlaba. Ysera había retrocedido un paso al verle directo a ella, pero de nuevo encaraba. Fue a hablarle, a responderle. Darrow no dio paso.

-          Vete. –amenazante, clavando su varita en su pecho para ejercer de barrera. Él siguió con los ojos clavados en Ysera.

-          No siempre vas a contar con tanta suerte.

-          Alexander. –ahora era Damen el que le buscaba retener. Y eso fue incluso peor que un encaramiento de Darrow para él. Solo con sentir su mano agarrando su brazo, Alexander se soltó de su hermano para cambiar el foco al que destinar su ira. Damen permaneció al frente, aguantando.

-          No me toques. –reprochó a la vez, antes de dar un paso hacia él y enfrentarle desde más cerca.- No te olvides de que tú has contado con la misma suerte, Damen. –ojos hermanos que se gritaban.- Me da igual tu intención, la que dices tener, no vuelvas a meterte en mis asuntos a no ser que yo te lo pida. Si tanto te preocupa que la cague, haz tu trabajo primero. –tan perdido en cólera, Alexander solo miraba a su hermano queriendo deshacerse de toda la rabia que sentía en su interior. Demasiado centrado en ello, demasiado ajeno a lo demás. Solo fue consciente de que apuntaba con su varita al pecho de su hermano menor cuando este bajó los ojos hacia el arma para hacérselo saber. La retuvo brevemente, antes de retirarla. Fue lo único, antes de sentenciar.- No vuelvas a hacer que me enfrente a él para defenderte, Damen. –hablaba de Cassius.- Carezco de motivos para hacerlo, y, cuando pierdas eso a tu favor, lo que yo perderé será el interés por encontrar otros. –en su fría fachada, casi inmaculada, a Damen se le pintó una arruga de presión en el ceño, causada por el dolor de sus palabras.- No me hagas traicionarte.

Abandonó el lugar de encuentro con la misma destreza con la que su padre lo había hecho previamente. La única variación fue el choque de hombros que Alexander quiso dejar marcado en Darrow al llevársele por delante en su marcha. Una enésima muestra más de la indiferencia que le causaban sus intentos por proteger a Ysera o quien estuviese a su espalda.

Lo que dejó atrás era un auténtico caos. No solo Ysera miraba a Damen exigiendo algún tipo de respuesta, Darrow también dejaba sus ojos clavados en el menor de los Dantsov que, claramente dolido por la situación con su hermano, parecía acusar el dolor que los cuatro ojos del frente le hacían llegar, fuesen de estos la intención o no.

-          Damen… -le quiso retener al verle tornar en sí para salir de allí. Damen no frenó, no le dio la opción de ofrecer ni respuesta ni de escuchar sus preguntas. Le vio escapar del Ministerio con la mano de Darrow reteniéndola en el lugar, evitando cualquier posible persecución. 

Fue un silencio profundo, el que Darrow le permitía a Ysera con la estela de Damen al frente. Al menos el muchacho era consciente de que su amiga estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba. Que su rostro reflejaba el ser conocedora de la nefasta decisión que había tomado no solo ella, sino Damen al optar por defenderla.

Tal vez por eso el chico no quiso entrar en detalles. Expandir su mal humor a una chica abatida como era Ysera no traía buenos resultados, lo sabía por experiencia. Era mejor esperar, salir de allí antes de que el personal comenzase a rodearles. Le llevó demasiado tiempo, a su desgracia, pues varios miembros del tribunal ya les doblegaban por el pasillo con sus miradas clavadas en ambos.

No quiso dar pie a más encuentros, a más incomodidad tanto para él como para Ysera. Aún cogía su muñeca, a donde había acudido para retenerla al ver echar a andar, así que se limitó a ejercer un poco más de fuerza a su alrededor para tirar de su cuerpo y hacer que siguiese sus pasos.

Tan apresurados como Damen previamente, ambos buscaron la salida de aquel tétrico lugar del cual tan malas sensaciones siempre sacaban. A un ofuscado Darrow, el viaje al exterior se le hizo eterno. A una aún confundida Ysera, el proceso le pareció demasiado fugaz. Tanto que, cuando pisó suelo firme en el exterior, la realidad la azotó con dureza. Fue un golpe brusco el que el frío aire le daba en el rostro, difícil de compaginar con la aparición que Darrow realizaba en ellos posteriormente.

Ya no había pie a debates, a bromas para individualizar aquel gesto o llevarlo en la compañía. Quería marcharse lejos de allí, a algún lugar donde el agobio entrase, pero no se viese beneficiado por condicionantes externos para seguir aumentando.

La sede les acogía ahora, desértica y silenciosa. Solo el latido de sus corazones acelerados y su respiración marcada ambientaban de una forma u otra. En especial en Ysera, tanto que Darrow puso su mano en su espalda para proporcionarle cierta calma. La chica no había visto venir la aparición después de usar la salida del Ministerio, y ahora, confundida, se apoyaba en la mesa para volver a la normalidad.

-          No le digas a Teren que nos hemos aparecido aquí. –alzando el rostro a Darrow, que se apoyaba sobre la misma mesa pero con su espalda, fruncía el ceño. Acto seguido cayó a cuenta de sus palabras. Sí, Teren no estaría muy contento de saber que ambos habían ignorado el acceso a San Mungo que tantos quebraderos de cabeza traía. Negó, en respuesta. El secreto estaba a salvo con ella.

Apenas le acompañó unos segundos en posición, dejando que el borde de la mesa metálica a su espalda le sirviese de apoyo físico. El muchacho se separaba de ella para ir hacia el estante junto a la pila y coger un vaso que rellenó con agua. Un agua que apenas duró en el cristal, pues Darrow la ingería veloz, regresando con el vaso ahora vacío hacia su amiga, recuperando la posición.

Sacó su varita, también la de Ysera para entregársela de vuelta tras la vista. Llevó la suya propia al vaso vacío para dotarle de nuevo de agua lista para ingerir, acercándole el recipiente a la chica para que bebiese. Tardó el mismo poco tiempo que él en acabar con todo el líquido, siendo el ruido que este producía al bajar por su garganta lo único que les acompañó en largos minutos de silencio.

-          No tendría que haberle dejado hablar. –ambos tenían la mirada perdida al frente, y solo Ysera la recuperaba de nuevo al oír a Darrow hablar. La dirigía a él, a su derecha, sorprendida.- Cuando Damen se alzó, tendría que haberle parado, haber sido yo el que dijese que te di clases de—

-          Darrow, te habrían sancionado a ti. –recordaba, obvia.- Damen cuenta con el permiso de Macar para—

-          Macar da igual, Ysera, lo que importa aquí es Cassius. Es Alexander. Y Damen la ha cagado, joder. –la chica dejaba el vaso a la espalda, como si el claro estado de preocupación en Darrow pudiese implicar que el propio cristal se desprendiese de sus manos. Se contagiaba de él.- A Cassius no le ha hecho ni puta gracia, no sé qué le habrá dicho, pero tampoco Alexander parecía en absoluto contento. –era consciente de ello. Se le hacía un nudo en la garganta solo de pensarlo.- No sé qué le espera, pero nada bueno. –no exponía palabras que no pasasen por la mente de Ysera. Todas las dudas, la preocupación mostrada, la chica ya la había sufrido desde el momento en el que Damen decidió abrir la boca ante el tribunal. Tal vez por ello, tal vez por conocerlas también, el que Darrow fuese el que las expusiese, era lo que le sorprendía.

-          ¿Por qué…? –buscaba la forma en la que expresarse.- Por qué te preocupa la situación de Damen. –no se había imaginado una conversación así con Darrow, centrada en un inicio en lo que Damen pudiese o no sufrir tras la vista. No podía evitar sorprenderse, aún más al ver que Darrow se encogía de hombros sin querer recuperar su mirada, aún confuso, irritado.

-          Porque el muy imbécil ha arriesgado demasiado hoy por protegerte. –insistía.- Sabes que no tengo nada en su contra, no si no me demuestra que he de tenerlo. Damen ha intentado protegerte demasiadas veces, cada vez con peores consecuencias, no solo para él. –cerraba los ojos, dolorido por todo. Se separaba de la mesa, paseando por la zona como si con eso se desquitase de la tensión.- A él no quiero imaginar lo que le espera, Ysera. Cassius no le va a dejar pasar esta, y Alexander no sé hasta cuándo va a querer protegerle, y… -cogía aire, realmente agotado.- Joder, en el momento en el que decidan dejar de contar con él, tú no vas a tener tregua. –Ysera se mordía el labio.- Y no es lo mismo un Muggle al que Alexander añada a su lista, Ysera, tú… -sofocado, volvía a dejarse caer contra la mesa, ahora la que quedaba frente a ella.- Ya sabes de lo que es capaz. Los Stringer lo saben bien. –el dolor de nombrarlos fue el causante de su siguiente silencio. Ysera tampoco quiso romperlo, aguantando en su interior el pesar. El temor de imaginarse su destino, el peligro que corría con cada paso. El que correría también Damen o cualquiera que intentase protegerla.

-          No quiero que… -le costaba expresarse, una vez más.- No quiero que dejéis de lado todo lo demás por mí, Darrow. –finalmente, sus ojos se encontraban, cargados de dolor.- No quiero quitarle ni un solo segundo a cualquiera que pueda necesitar más ayuda que yo—

-          No sigas, por favo—

-          Si viene a por mí, que venga, me defenderé, lo que pueda—

-          Si Alexander decide ir a por ti, no hay defensa posible, joder, cuántas veces—

-          Lo sé. –firme.- Por eso mismo. –la miraba con decepción y dolor a partes iguales.- No quiero que el Eje, que tú o los demás, arriesguéis vuestra vida por intentar protegerme de algo que no tiene… -suspiraba, ahogada.- Proteged a quien de verdad podáis salvar, protejamos –enfatizó.- a quien de verdad necesita ayuda. Si Alexander decide venir a por mí—

-          No pienso dejar que te toque, Ysera. –la chica era la que ahora le retiraba la mirada, desacompañada.- Ninguno vamos a dejarlo. Me da igual lo salvaje que sea, lo al límite que vaya, si puedo entorpecerle el camino aunque sea un minuto—

-          Para qué, Darrow. –sollozaba.- ¿Para alargar que me mate ese minuto? ¿Que te mate a ti en el proceso? ¿Que mate a Storm o Eo? ¿A Teren o Klapp?... –su continuidad se vio entorpecida por un sollozo.- A Damen… -la situación crítica del chico en todo aquello seguía atizándola. El que había optado por protegerla a su manera, en soledad, sin mayor apoyo que el que él mismo pudiese darse. Demasiada gente, demasiados implicados. Ysera se derrumbaba, fría y temblorosa. Su propio destino, el que Alexander tuviese para ella, no era nada en comparación con el que pudiese ser marcado para cualquiera de sus amigos. Lloraba, con demasiado sufrimiento en un pecho que latía acelerado. Se abrazaba a sí misma, angustiada.- Es mi culpa… -expulsaba en voz baja, dolida. Darrow observaba.- Desde el primer momento, ha sido mi culpa—

-          Ysera… -la frenaba.- El único culpable de todo lo que pasa aquí es él. Son ellos. No te culpes—

-          Siento haberle respondido. –se culpaba, de igual manera. Y aunque Darrow no la eximía de ello, se negaba a verla machacarse así en ese momento.- Hoy y cualquier día en el que lo único que he hecho es estropearlo todo—

-          Basta ¿quieres? –fue a ella, agachándose firme ante ella, con sus manos en sus hombros para darle firmeza a su cuerpo. Sus ojos aguados encontraban los suyos, cargados de un reflejo dorado que con viva energía la exigía lo mismo que su dueño.- No sirve de nada pensar así. Estoy hasta los cojones de que Alexander consiga siempre hacernos sentir una mierda. –la chica bajaba el rostro, a lo que él lo recuperaba alzándolo por la barbilla.- Cargas con mucho, Ysera. Como Teren. Como yo. Como Damen… -pausó.- Cargamos todos con demasiado, no quiero que la culpa por sus actos sea algo más a meter en el saco ¿vale? –le asintió por cumplido. En agradecimiento por su apoyo. Pero su pesar era el mismo, su deseo por verles alejados de su destino no iba a cambiar. El miedo que sentía por lo que a cualquiera pudiese pasarles por su culpa no iba a desaparecer tan fácilmente. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia la izquierda, a donde Darrow ahora se colocaba. Él la acogía por la cintura, con un abrazo cálido que la desquitaba en gran medida del frío sentido por la soledad previa.- Siento si he sido brusco contigo…-ella sollozó en dolor, negándole. Que se culpase de algo así la destrozaba un poco más.- Es solo que, siento que el seguirle el juego en la vista no era lo mejor—

-          Lo sé… -asumía. Él aceptaba que Ysera no quisiese oír sus disculpas, así que permitió el silencio posterior. Solo roto por sus propios pensamientos, por sus recuerdos y sensaciones.

-          No he podido evitar tomarme todo este proceso demasiado en lo personal. –la confundió. Darrow no esperaba otra reacción en ella al exponerse así, sin previo aviso. La chica se retiraba de su hombro aún con lágrimas en el rostro, y una arruga marcada en la frente por las dudas.- Que fueses con Eo a Rusia, que te enfrentases a Alexander, q usases una maldición contra él… -Se mordía él el labio.- Que usases esa maldición contra él. –le escuchaba.- Doy gracias por no haber estado a tu lado en la vista. –tragó saliva.- Insisto en que no debes seguirle la corriente, pero… Cuando ha dicho eso de la maldición  _Imperius_ , cuando ha dicho que es inofensiva… -se mordía el labio.- No hay día en el que no tenga pesadillas, en el que no venga a mi cabeza el cómo me usó contra esos niños, el cómo quiso que les matase. Y si no sueño con cómo me poseyó, sueño con sus caras, con el miedo de ese niño. –Ysera cogía su mano, apretándola con firmeza. Era la única respuesta que podía darle.- Que tú usases esa maldición contra él… Que le maldijeses con lo mismo que él me maldijo a mí… -negaba.- Sé que fui duro contigo, sé que lo soy muchas veces, pero… -repetía el gesto.- Sentí tanto miedo, él busca tanto que caigas en sus redes, que busques parecerte lo más mínimo a él para poder controlarte mejor, que el verte usarla fue como sentirla de nuevo. –sin poder hacer más, Ysera bajaba el rostro hacia su hombro, ahora más de cara a él, quedando su mejilla pegada a su camisa, brotando por ella el llanto de sus ojos.- No me digas que no te proteja, hasta ahora lo he intentado de todas las maneras posibles y no he hecho más que cagarla, y me niego a verte de nuevo a un nivel parecido al suyo, así que—

-          Darrow…

Suplicó con llanto una vez más su silencio, y él volvía a concedérselo acallándose a sí mismo. Afianzó su mano con la de ella, aceptando su cariño y ofreciéndole lo mismo de vuelta. Ninguno quería más drama ese día, ya habían sufrido suficiente de varias maneras, y aún les quedaba mucho a lo que encarar.

Para empezar, el ruido a su espalda de la puerta abriéndose con cierta fuerza. Sabía quién entraba, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a él como para tener que girarse a comprobarlo. Ella en cambio se dejó llevar por la sorpresa de sentir compañía, tornando el rostro para ver no solo a Teren, también a Eo y Storm. Los tres les observaban con una mezcla de sensaciones. La intriga por lo sucedido, el temor por ver el rostro de la chica, la impaciencia por seguir en silencio.

-          Ey… -fue Storm la que aceleró más el paso, acudiendo hacia donde ambos descansaban. Oír su voz fue lo que trajo de vuelta a Darrow, inconsciente por la presencia no solo de la de Slytherin, también de su hermana, a la que aún no acostumbraba a ver por allí. Storm llegaba a ellos para plasmar con delicadeza su mano en el rostro de Ysera, limpiando su llanto y analizando las señales.

-          ¿Qué hacéis aquí? –dolida como la que más, preguntaba. Asumía que las chicas estarían en clase, aún estaban en horario lectivo.

-          Es el primer día, no pasa nada. –expulsaba el tema- ¿Qué ha pasado? –por algún motivo, ni ella ni los otros dos recién llegados parecían esperar ese resultado, algo que les preocupaba en demasía. Acogió por voluntad propia a Ysera entre sus brazos, ella se dejaba llevar a su regazo para responder con un abrazo suave. Esperando respuestas, Storm miraba a un Darrow al que los ojos le brillaban de igual manera que a Ysera. Un doble llanto que no era buen augurio. Alzó su mano desde la espalda de Ysera ahora al rostro de Darrow, mostrando preocupación. Él sonreía con pereza y lástima, como si no hubiese novedades que aportar.

-          ¿Tan mal ha ido? –Teren preguntaba, dejándose caer sobre la mesa de en frente. Darrow se encogía de hombros.

-          No sabría definir.

-          Inténtalo. Te lo agradecería. –exponía así su impaciencia el de Ravenclaw. Storm dejaba suelta ahora a Ysera, pero quedaba a su lado para que no se sintiese sola.

-          No hay sanción para Ysera. –empezaba por lo básico. Solo Eo mostró cierto alivio con ello. Más acostumbrados a los puristas, Teren y Storm esperaban más, como si eso fuese insuficiente.- Pero la vista ha sido un desastre. –Ysera bajaba el rostro de igual manera que recibía todas las miradas. Ninguno lo hizo con maldad, pero la chica sentía cómo todos la culpaban. Cómo todos asumían que había sido por ella. Y más si no buscaba negarlo. Si no podía hacerlo.- Alexander ha hecho de las suyas, la ha provocado, y bueno—

-          Como idiota que soy, pues he caído. –arremetía contra sí. Darrow la miraba con pena, sobre todo al no saber cómo desquitarle de la culpa. Teren le buscaba, esperaba que fuese él el que explicase los motivos.

-          Se han provocado, y ya sabemos que nadie gana a Alexander a provocaciones. Nadie es más listo que él a la hora de hablar. –pausó, y emitió un espasmo entre una risa irónica.- Bueno… -daba pie a la excepción. La que solo Teren supo ver.

-          Damen… -Eo y Storm compartían la sorpresa, también la intriga. Como hacía el muchacho, las dos miraban ahora a Ysera y Darrow, esperando algo más de información.

-          ¿Damen ha ido a la vista? –Eo no entendía. Darrow asentía en respuesta.

-          Se ha proclamado acompañante de Alexander. Supongo que se veía venir lo que su hermano iba a hacer.

-          O ya lo sabía. –recordaba Storm. Ninguno de ambos chicos reparó en tener eso como opción, ya costumbre.

-          Alexander dijo que sí, que la maldición de Ysera se había dado en entorno –entrecomilló con las manos.- amistoso. Que él lo permitió, que todo era porque él daba clases a Ysera de magia oscura ayudándose en su defensa del poder que Macar le daba para ello. –hasta entonces, lo único sorprendente para los presentes era que Alexander hubiese accedido a decir aquello. Esperaban más.- El problema es que, obviamente, Alexander al decir eso, está cediendo ante su padre y nosotros, a hacer algo que él no querría. Por tanto, y como siempre –con malestar, decía.- quiere salirse con la suya. Y decidió ridiculizar a Ysera. Decir que le daba clases porque como era nacida de Muggle, no tenía capacidades suficientes como para dominar la magia.

-          ¿Qué? –Storm, atónita, miraba.- ¿Y le permitieron decir eso? Porque—

-          Alexander no es estúpido. –recordaba.- Se autocorrigió, dijo que no era nada en contra de los nacidos de Muggle, que él no tiene nada contra de ellos. –Teren rio con la misma ironía con la que Darrow lo había hecho antes. Con un dolor incluso más latente en su gesto. Eo le cogió de la mano, como reflejo.- Dijo que todo era por ella. Que ella, por ser nacida de Muggle, era peor bruja que el resto. –la mano de Teren se tensaba bajo la de Eo, captando su mirada y la de un Darrow que no se retiraba de la de su amigo, perdida.

-          Y… qué dijiste tú. –Storm imaginaba que de aquello habría salido algo de vuelta. Ysera se encogía de hombros.

-          Le di la razón. –fue lo único que captó la mirada de Teren, que la alzaba a ella con las cejas forzando su frente.- Dije que por eso mismo acudí a él. A alguien que domina tanto las artes oscuras, para ver en directo cómo la empleaba. –ni Eo ni Storm entendían. Teren, en cambio, temía lo que proseguía.- Él había dicho que sus clases conmigo eran solo teóricas, que él no ponía nada en práctica… Pero yo dije que sí. Quería que le acusasen, que viesen lo que hizo. Ofrecí mis recuerdos, sabía que no los aceptarían, porque primero se analizaría la varita del mago, y eso quería, quería que analizasen la varita de Alexander.

-          ¿La analizaron? –Eo no cabía en sí. Darrow negó veloz.

-          Cassius insistió en que cuenta con el permiso del Ministerio para emplear magia oscura, así que nadie sospechó nada. Nadie que pudiese tomar decisión, al menos. –Darrow obviaba a los afines al Eje.

-          ¿Entonces? –seguían confundidas. Eo volvía a exponer las dudas, de cara a una Ysera que guardaba silencio. Darrow optaba por seguir.

-          Violetta preguntó a Ysera que cómo era capaz de conjurar una maldición  _Imperius_  si tan inútil era como nacida de Muggle. Y que si Alexander le había enseñado algo así. –la chica asentía, confirmándolo.

-          Yo no quería seguir con aquello, así que dije que simplemente tal vez no era tan inútil como Alexander decía, pero no dije que Alexander me la enseñase. No le veía sentido, si no querían analizar su varita… Así que simplemente dije que no. –Darrow suspiraba.

-          Y entonces Alexander decidió decir ante el tribunal que Wansky era el que había enseñado a Ysera a maldecir.

-          ¡¿Qué?! –alterada, Eo se soltaba de Teren. Nadie mostraba otra cosa en el rostro que no fuese repulsa y sorpresa. Solo Teren lo hacía de manera más comedida, con una intriga latente que difería de la de las chicas. Ambas muchachas preguntaban al aire, compartían sus críticas hacia Alexander, su pesar hacia Wansky mientras Darrow e Ysera guardaban silencio. Mientras el de Gryffindor miraba a su amigo que, sin palabras, ataba cabos.

-          Damen dijo que fue él. –causó el silencio. Solo Darrow asintió, confirmándole la sospecha. Y ahora las únicas confundidas eran las dos chicas.

-          ¿Damen hizo qué? –Storm no entendía.- ¿Por qué? ¿A cuento de—

-          Wansky estaba bajo la mira de los puristas por culpa de los entrenamientos que Damen tiene con Ysera. Y con Eo –la miraba.- aunque estos no lo sepan.

-          ¿Pero y por qué narices dice—

-          Porque si no se culpa, a Wansky le echan de Hogwarts y le llevan a prisión. –exponía Teren, conocedor del reglamento. Darrow volvía a sentir.- Joder… -el muchacho se apoyaba sobre sus piernas, analizando la situación.

-          ¿Pero así al que sancionan es a Damen? –con obviedad, exponía sus dudas la de Hufflepuff.

-          No. Damen cuenta con el mismo permiso que su hermano para emplear magia oscura. Así que fue aceptado como recurso. –Storm bufaba, angustiada.- Y en fin. Eso es todo. Dantsov padre entró en cólera imaginamos, igual que Alexander. Porque cuando la vista acabó, Damen salió corriendo y ellos tras él. Y ni Cassius parecía muy contento tras dar con él, ni Alexander. De hecho, eso es lo que más preocupa. –miraba a Teren, que le miraba de vuelta. De nuevo, mil gritos en silencio.- No sé qué excusa le daría a su hermano, pero dudo que Damen cuente con el apoyo de Alexander esta vez. Y por lo que le ha dicho delante nuestra, Alexander le ha defendido delante de Cassius. Otra vez. Y eso—

-          No me importa lo que le pase a Damen. –Storm interrumpía, recordándole de una forma u otra a Darrow que había encauzado la conversación a un lugar en el que ella no tenía interés.- Sus problemas de familia me son indiferentes si—

-          Si Ysera sigue viva a día de hoy, no es gracias al Eje, Storm. –Teren recordaba, directo al grano. Ysera sintió su pecho parar los latidos, como si se lo arrancasen del cuerpo. Su compañera de casa miraba al de Ravenclaw.- Damen tiene como trabajo matarla, y lo ha alargado hasta, bueno, día de hoy.

-          Y dudo que cuente con mayor plazo. –expuso Darrow.- Que Damen pierda la confianza de Cassius no es un problema, nunca la ha tenido.

-          El problema –volvía Teren.- es que pierda la de Alexander.

-          Supuestamente Alexander no se fía de él. –recordaba Storm.- Siempre es lo mismo, siempre está con que no le perdonará una más, pero se las perdona, no sé por qué ahora—

-          Porque ahora –interrumpía ahora Darrow.- Alexander se ha tenido que encarar a su padre, después de ser avergonzados en la vista. Y una cosa es que Alexander se sienta dolido con él en la escuela, en sus planes, pero otra muy diferente es que eso pase frente a Cassius.

-          Alexander defiende a Damen ante Cassius. Siempre. Y Cassius cede. –explicaba Teren.- Pero en el momento en el que Cassius deje de ceder… Cuando Cassius no se fie de Alexander, Alexander dejará de lado a Damen. O, bueno. –miró a Ysera, retirándole la mirada en el acto. No quería pronunciar lo que pasaba por su cabeza, para no hacer más daño. Ysera lo aceptó en su silencio, temblorosa.

-          Así que lo que le pase a Damen debería importante. –recuperó Darrow frente a Storm.- Aunque sea por la simple seguridad de Ysera. –la chica asintió, con molestia, aceptando el golpe. Lo hizo en silencio, como el resto. Solo Ysera se otorgaba de nuevo el papel de romper con aquel vacío en el ambiente.

-          No debí responder. –se disculpaba con ellos, como ya había hecho con Darrow.- Lo siento, simplemente no puedo, Alexnader siempre—

-          Ysera. –Teren acaparaba su mirada al hablarle.- No lo sientas, no pasa nada. –no pudo evitar sorprenderse por verle actuar así, pero esa sorpresa quedaba más aparcada a un lado al sentir su compañía, a lo que se aferraba en ese momento. Teren no quería su disculpa, y si Ysera en parte no lo había comprendido, el resto, aún menos. Darrow fruncía el ceño, de brazos cruzados como hacía rato. Le miraba.

-          Teren. –y le recriminaba.- ¿No pasa nada? –era el primero que había querido dejar de lado el machaque que Ysera se exponía a sí misma. Pero una cosa era el no dejar que insistiese, y otra eximirla de su error, como el de Ravenclaw hacía. A sabiendas, pues sus ojos así se lo decían a Darrow.

-          Sí. –mantuvo. Storm y Eo dividían la mirada entre ambos, aturdidas. Ysera no la retiraba de Teren.- No es su culpa, Darrow, es él. No ha de—

-          Sé que es él. Siempre es él. –cortaba.- Pero ella no ha de seguirle el juego. Ha sido un error, tal vez deberíamos haberlo planeado antes, pero si no hubiese insistido, Damen no habría tenido que—

-          ¿Insistido? –protestaba. Ninguna se veía capacitada como para interrumpirles. Solo Eo buscaba coger la mano de Teren para ofrecerle la calma que no tenía. Este se soltaba, separándose de la mesa.- ¿En serio crees que Ysera ha insistido? –con malestar, citaba la palabra. Darrow se descruzaba de brazos, mostrándose al ataque.

-          No era necesario, Teren. Responderle no cambiaba nada—

-          Claro que cambiaba. –alzaba la voz.- Para ti es fácil decirlo, tú no estabas en su posición. –fruncía Darrow cada vez más el ceño. Y Eo buscaba retener a Teren antes de que se acercase más a Darrow.

-          ¿Qué tiene que ver que—

-          Todo tiene que ver. –insistió.- Tú no tienes que soportar que media sociedad te discrimine por ser nacido de Muggle, Darrow. –expuso.- Alexander la estaba ridiculizando en público, frente a todo el Ministerio. La ha hecho decir que es una inútil por no tener procedencia mágica.

-          Sí, pero—

-          ¿Pero? –aún alzando más la voz.- Darrow, no tienes n idea de lo que es eso. Ninguno lo sabéis. –miraba fugazmente.- Los mestizos solo son criticados por defendernos, pero si no, no tendrían problema alguno. De hecho, a los que nos quieren matar es a nosotros, Darrow. –recordaba. Este aguardaba.- No le estoy diciendo que haya hecho bien en responderle, nunca está bien el encararle, solo estoy diciendo que no la culpo por haberse querido defender de algo así. Y de hecho se lo agradezco. –Darrow cerraba los ojos, mordiéndose el labio. Ysera bajaba la mirada ahora.- Por la parte que me toca.

-          Defenderse en la vista tampoco cambiaba nada, Teren. –recordaba. Este reprochaba.

-          Para mí cambia muchas cosas. –Darrow no sabía a dónde acudir con sus palabras.- Para empezar, en no dejarle salirse con la suya y seguir difundiendo esa idea—

-          La idea la va a seguir difundiendo, joder, la gente del Ministerio no es nueva, que Ysera hablase no les cambia la—

-          No lo entiendes. –tajante. Y Darrow, ofendido, insistía.

-          No, Teren, no lo entiendo. No entiendo cómo puedes ver algo bueno en que ahora todo se haya ido aún más a la mierda.

-          No se trata de eso—

-          No, se trata de estar a gusto con uno mismo ¿no? –le enfrentaba. Storm era la que ahora quería interponerse, siendo esquivada.- Es mejor el placer personal que la situación de toda la comunidad. –Teren, incrédulo, le escuchaba.- Para qué pensar en el bien general si puedes irte a la cama un poquito más contento.

-          No tienes ni idea de lo que es esto. –tras un breve silencio, Teren recuperaba. Con voz más plácida ahora, pero aún cargada del mismo dolor. Darrow suspiraba.

-          No, no tengo ni idea, soy un ignorante. –burlaba.- Pero resulta que al final del día Alexander quiere matarme a mí también, y a mi madre, o a Eo—

-          Alexander quiere matarte porque decidiste meterte en medio, Darrow. Porque decidiste querer pararle los pies. A Ysera y a mí nos quiere matar porque existimos. –Darrow no respondió.- A Ysera y a mí nos quiere matar por el simple hecho de ser diferente a él, que yo tome partido o no, no cambia las cosas. A Damen le pidieron que matase a Ysera antes de ella siquiera saber qué estaba pasando. –el de Gryffindor no se veía capaz de responder. Mucho menos ante el dolor que Teren mostraba en sus palabras.- No se te ocurra decirme que a ti también, Darrow. Juzga que Ysera hablase o no, todos estamos de acuerdo en que no era lo correcto, pero no juzgues la necesidad que ella o yo tengamos en hacerlo cuando esto pasa. Yo habría hecho exactamente lo mismo que ella—

-          Lo sé. –finalmente, cortó.- Sé que habrías hecho lo mismo. –no coincidía con él con cortesía, era latente en su voz el que eso lo veía como algo claramente problemático.- Y eso es lo que me jode aún más. –ahora el que mordía su labio era Teren. Su comentario ejercía tanto dolor en él que en nada se asemejaba a lo previamente sentido. Darrow era consciente, incapaz de decir nada más al respecto. Queriendo corregir.- Lo que intento decir—

-          Da igual. –negado a escuchar.- Ahora mismo me es indiferente lo que intentes decir, así que hazme un favor, y déjalo. –giró sobre sí mismo para dirigirse hacia la sala de curas, ignorando a una Eo que buscaba pararle en el camino. Fue el propio Darrow el que dio un paso al frente queriendo retenerle.

-          Teren—

-          Mis padres están muertos, Darrow. –se giraba a responderle, cargando aún con demasiadas palabras. Darrow escuchaba.- Mis padres están muertos porque él así lo quiso, porque se cree con el derecho de decidir sobre la vida de la gente que no es como él. Porque tiene el poder de difundir sus putas ideas y salir de rositas después de ello. –su amigo guardaba silencio, como el resto.- No voy a avergonzarme de defenderme, Darrow, sean cuales sean las consecuencias, porque es precisamente lo que él busca. Que estemos tan acojonados como para no lenvantarle la voz. Y no pienso rebajarme. Y me alegro enormemente de que Ysera tampoco se rebaje a eso.  –le retenía la mirada.- Hay mil situaciones en las que aceptaré mis errores, y seré el primero en echárselos a ella en cara, pero no en esto. No en defenderse de algo así. Y celebraré todo aquel que no se calle al escucharle. A cualquiera que alce la voz contra sus putas palabras, si con eso se evita que alguien como yo llegue a creérselas. –Darrow bajó la mirada, incapaz de sostenérsela en ese silencio.- No espero que lo entiendas, ni tú ni nadie, pero me gustaría que al menos lo respetaseis. –dejó tras él un silencio que ninguna se atrevió a romper. El portazo que dio a su espalda fue el único sonido acompañándoles mientras esperaban a que Darrow se recompusiese del golpe. Partiese de quien partiese la razón, discutir con Teren era lo peor que el chico podía aguantar, y eso minaba su moral hasta el límite.

-          Voy al castillo. –explicó, antes de que nadie pudiese decir nada diferente.- Tengo cosas que hacer. –solo Storm asintió, aceptando su explicación y con ello, su posterior marcha.

Ninguna de las chicas supo qué decir tampoco tras aquello. Storm giraba el rostro hacia una Ysera que, dolida, dejaba escapar su llanto en silencio. Cargaba ahora no solo con la culpa del juicio, del futuro de Damen o del Eje, del suyo propio. Se echaba a la espalda el haber provocado esa discusión, ese conflicto nuevo al que Darrow y Teren tuviesen que hacer frente.

Lo compartiese o no, de acuerdo con quien fuese, Storm se limitó a apoyarse con ella, con su sien en su hombro en gesto cariñoso. Ya había soportado suficiente ese día, ni Eo ni ella iban a reparar en amargar aún más su existencia.

Ysera fue la siguiente en marcharse, llevándose consigo a Eo para dejar a Storm en San Mungo a la espera de que Teren decidiese salir a la sala de trabajo. Lo hizo demasiado tarde, estando ella inmersa en sus trabajos, y lo hizo en silencio. No estaba muy dispuesto a charlar, a lo que ella no quiso oponerse. Compaginaron las tareas con la mínima comunicación, hasta que el cansancio les hiciese volver a Hogwarts.

El castillo recogía un día ajetreado. Demasiadas rutinas que se ponían de nuevo en marcha con el comienzo de las clases, y otras tantas otras actividades se reproducían entre sus muros como si las vacaciones nunca hubiesen existido.

Y también en sus exteriores.

La noche era tan fría como no se recordaba otra, pero pocos quedaban al descubierto para sufrir su temperatura. Y los que quedaban, apenas la sentían. Mucho menos si sus cuerpos cargaban con tantas cosas en las que crear mayor énfasis.

Llevaba allí cerca de una hora, en un silencio que siempre le agradaba y que no siempre encontraba. Pero esas bestias le parecían ser poseedoras de ese bienestar que él quería sentir. Que tanto necesitaba en un día como aquel.

Alexander descansaba acomodado sobre el muro de roca que acogía en la explanada a los Thestrals de Hogwarts. Su mínimo movimiento se limitaba a acariciar el cuello de una de las bestias que había acudido a él. Lo hacía con cierto desdén, con la cabeza en mil sitios diferentes en los que los Thestrals no tenían cabida. Pero su gesto era bien recibido por aquel esquelético animal, y eso le producía una ligera sonrisa contenida en un mísero gesto ladeado. El mismo que fue borrando poco a poco, cuanto más asumió que su soledad humana ya no existía. Cuando más aceptaba la molestia que eso le producía.

-          Nunca vienes por aquí. –la voz de su hermano parecía calmada, algo que sin duda le ofuscaba aún más. Damen caminaba hacia él. Alexander no se movía, seguía acariciando a la criatura.

-          Imagino por lo que dices que tú sí. –brusco. Damen paraba a su lado.

-          Me gusta pasear por el bosque, ya lo sabes.

-          ¿Lo sé? –inquiría, mirándole finalmente.- Ya no sé lo que sé y lo que no. Sobre todo tratándose de ti. –el menor bajó la mirada. Se apoyó junto a él. Esperó, hasta que lo vio oportuno.

-          ¿Has vuelto a hablar con él? –Alexander asintió.- ¿Y bien?

-          ¿Qué quieres que te diga? –buscó. Damen no supo qué responder a eso.- Nada que no te haya dicho ya. Te ha dejado claro lo que piensa de ti.

-          No me importa lo que él piense de mí, Alex. –el mayor se mordió el labio al oír el nombre. Damen quiso disculparse, pero prefirió pasarlo por alto con tal de no darle importancia.- Me importa lo que él piense de ti. Y tú de mí.

-          ¿Eso quieres saber? –continuaba. Damen se limitó a asentir.- Bien. –se separaba del muro, dejando a la bestia atrás. Se alejaba mínimamente, haciendo que Damen siguiese sus pasos.- Está enfadado. No te haces a la idea de cuánto. Contigo, conmigo, con todo. ¿Y sabes qué? No me importa que se enfade. Se enfada a menudo, así que –se encogía de hombros.- una vez más no hace daño. Lo que me jode es que desconfíe de mí. Que dude de mí. –Damen lo sabía. Por lo que, asintió.- Y me jode aún más que lo haga por ti. Por mi, le cito, jodida manía de darte un valor que no tienes. –le encaraba. Damen se dejaba, paciente. Le permitió el silencio posterior.

-          ¿Y tú? –continuó. Controlando como podía el temblor que quería escaparse en su voz. Alexander le miraba, sus ojos azules brillaban bajo la luna con la misma intensidad que los de su hermano, a los que ahora miraba sin ser capaz de comprender nada. Damen lo notó. Notó cómo su hermano manejaba su propio poder, el cómo Alexander se controlaba a sí mismo para no adentrarse en sus pensamientos. Sentía latente el notable esfuerzo que el mayor estaba depositando en quedarse fuera de su mente. Algo que, sin duda, aumentó sus palpitaciones. Aguardó en silencio su respuesta, por  miedo a que esa alteración descontrolase el estado de su voz. Que Alexander pudiese ver lo que implicaba en él que su hermano, por una vez tras sucesos así, confiase en él.

-          No puedo defenderte más, Damen. –sus palabras en cambio no le sorprendieron. Las esperaba. Asintió.

-          Lo entiendo. –sereno, como podía. Le miraba.- No has defenderme ante él. –Alexander le miraba de vuelta.- Pero esa no era mi pregunta. –lo sabía. El mayor asentía, conocedor de que le debía la respuesta. Al menos verbalmente.

-          Sí. –comunicó. Damen expulsó todo el oxígeno que había aguardado consigo.- Confío en ti. –detallaba.- Aunque no sé si quiero seguir haciéndolo. –la parte final de su confesión le trastocó. Damen no esperaba oírle decir algo así. Una cosa era que Alexander mostrase dudas, que siempre expusiese ante él el no saber si podía o no creerle. Pero algo muy diferente era que su hermano declarase el no querer hacerlo. El perder el interés. Damen controló de nuevo su estado, acudiendo a las palabras que tenía guardadas en mente en respuesta a eso. Lo que había preparado consigo a sabiendas de que, pese a no desearlo, podía pasar. Su último recurso ante la pérdida de interés de Alexander en él.

-          Yo quiero que lo hagas. –comentó. Y Alexander mostraba ahora la sorpresa. Por su tono de voz, por las palabras empleadas. Por lo que guardaba detrás.

-          No depende de mí, Damen—

-          Lo sé. –convincente. Agradándole antes de siquiera comunicárselo.- Por eso quiero que me dejes ir contigo. –el pecho de Alexander se agrandaba al acoger tanto oxígeno, todo lo que necesitaba para asumir sus palabras. Como había hecho Damen, buscaba controlar sus emociones, dejar bajo la máscara cualquier posible gesto de reacción, pero sus ojos se agrandaban. No pestañeaba apenas, Damen era consciente. Sabía que había dicho lo correcto. Al menos para él.- Me uniré a ti en lo que me pidas. –poco a poco, Alexander fue expulsando todo el aire interno, necesitado de algo nuevo que le ayudase a procesar. Cuando lo hizo, asintió.- Con solo una condición. –y no esperaba menos de Damen, sin sorprenderle lo más mínimo. Decepcionándole igualmente.- Ysera es cosa mía, y yo decido cuándo actuar. –nada que careciese de obviedad salió de su boca, nada que no mantuviese sin poder evitarlo así sus dudas en Alexander. Pero no era el momento de pedir explicaciones, ya lo había hecho demasiadas veces sin obtener algo bueno de ello. Al menos de ese encuentro cargaba con algo más que positivo, se llevaba consigo algo que había ansiado demasiado tiempo. Su hermano, a su lado. Damen dejaba atrás su imparcialidad así no solo frente a su padre o el mundo, lo hacía frente a él. Y eso era lo único que a Alexander le importaba. Asintió. Aceptaba las condiciones. Aceptaba lo que fuese que le permitiese contar con él. Damen asentía de vuelta, como si eso sirviese para cerrar el acuerdo.

-          Me jode que hayas tenido que dejar pasar tantas cosas hasta dar el paso. –comenzaba a andar, recortando la mera distancia que les separaba.- Pero me alegro de que al menos te hayas decidido. –y Damen sabía que solo se congratulaba por ser la decisión que él esperaba, la que él ansiaba. Alexander frenó ligeramente junto a él, besando su mejilla cercana, palmeando la otra con suavidad y un gesto fugaz, antes de separarse y seguir su camino.- Me alegro de ello.

Quedó allí sin movilidad mientras Alexander se marchaba por el camino que él había realizado minutos antes, abandonándole en la oscura noche. Solo se giró a él cuando asumió que su presencia se marcaba en la distancia, apenas divisible entre los árboles y la carencia de luz.

Ya no había paso atrás. Había dado el que tanto le exigían, el que su hermano tantas veces le reprochaba. Era la única solución que había encontrado al problema, la que más pudiese beneficiarle. Ahora, solo le quedaba saber seguir los pasos correctos, frente a él y frente a todos. No cometer más errores, no arriesgar de nuevo a que Alexander decidiese dejar de creerle.

Demasiadas cosas para analizar. Las noches le esperaban turbias, con nulo descanso, y demasiados quebraderos de cabeza. Pero se veía preparado para abatirlos, igual que al temor que, sin poder evitarlo, siempre le terminaba encontrando. Se veía capaz de superarlo. Al fin y al cabo, llevaba preparado para ello demasiado tiempo. Para lo que el destino le pusiese por delante con tal de que sus planes fuesen los beneficiados. Los únicos beneficiados. 

El rugido del Thestral era frío, similar a que la temperatura del ambiente le hubiese pasado factura a su visiblemente débil apariencia. Se dejaba descansar tras su trote al lado de Damen, como si mirase en la distancia también a Alexander marchar, aleteando levemente con cierto entusiasmo por su ausencia.  Se había olvidado de su tacto, al fin y al cabo Alexander era un desconocido para él, la comodidad que pudiese ofrecerle no era ni sincera ni sentida. Y su placer y compañía no eran más que algo efímero, nada comparable al frío, al vacío que su marcha le había dejado. Nada que le hubiese ofrecido con su caricia era lo suficientemente eficaz como para ocultar el sentir oscuro que su paso había arrastrado en el nido.

Requería algo más conocido, algo que su cuerpo ya guardase en el recuerdo, que le devolviese un poco la estabilidad tras el pésimo sentir. Rugió de nuevo, amigablemente, y Damen giró el rostro a él. Sus ojos azules, tan brillantes, tan vivos. Tan protectores de secretos, conectando directamente con los negros del Thestral, que miraban de vuelta. Alzó la mano y acarició el cuello de la bestia, devolviéndola el agrado que esta tanto había ansiado.

-          Lo sé. –le comunicaba. Comprendía perfectamente lo que la criatura había padecido.- Yo también lo he sentido.

 

 


	70. Chapter 70

No era tarea sencilla, la de afrontar el comienzo de las clases una vez más tras lo sucedido el día anterior. Prácticamente nadie tenía la cabeza donde debía. Habían pasado de añorar la rutina a desear volver atrás en el tiempo para dotarse de un ligero respiro más, algo imposible a su disgusto.

Cuando Storm despertó, Ysera ya llevaba un rato danzando por allí. Asomada a la ventana, observaba el cauce del lago chocando contra las paredes de piedra que se alzaban bajo el cristal. Una planta más abajo, y la luz del sol llegaría a su dormitorio a través del agua. Quería ir a darse una ducha, pero no continuar con la costumbre que la sigue de ponerse en marcha. Era martes, para peor sentir. Santoro les esperaba a todos en el aula de Encantamientos, un aula al que Ysera sin duda no quería regresar.

La última clase con el maestro había sido una amenaza directa a su integridad. Un claro mensaje que la avisaba sobre las penurias a las que tendría que hacer frente de ahora en adelante. No conseguía encontrar forma alguna de ver el lado positivo a aquello, de sentir esperanza. Santoro encaró también a Wansky, y el director de Hogwarts la había confirmado que la situación en torno a su caso no era sencilla. Definitivamente, el aprendizaje en materia de encantamientos no era lo más apasionado para ella en lo que quedaba de curso.

Por ello, por comprender a lo que se enfrentaba, Storm no quiso presionarla. La saludó con cariño en la mañana, aún ella adormecida, antes de adelantarse a sus pasos para tomar la ducha. Animó por su esmero a Ysera a imitarla justo después. Cuanto antes encarasen la jornada lectiva, antes habría acabado, y al menos Storm tenía razón en algo, en lo único que quiso mentar al respecto: Ysera no iba a estar sola esa vez. No se trataba de ningún examen particular, y ni ella ni Eo iban a permitir que Santoro se quedase a solas con ella. Y, sin poder obviar la realidad, tampoco Damen. Por mucho que sospechase de sus actos, el chico no iba a permitirle a Santoro el más mínimo alarde de violencia con ella.

Aun así, Storm no la atosigó de camino al comedor. Este había recuperado la normalidad matutina, los bancos de las diferentes casas apenas contaban con espacios en los que tomar asiento debido al ajetreo de alumnado. Cada una de ellas seguía sus diferentes rutinas de horarios. Slytherin era siempre la que más madrugadora era, vaciándose de las primeras. Ravenclaw era la que más tiempo se tomaba para fuese cual fuese el almuerzo, permaneciendo sus alumnos en sus asientos desde la apertura hasta prácticamente la hora de asistir a clase. En Hufflepuff, caras cansadas apenas aguantaban mucho por allí en la mañana pero difícilmente eran expulsadas en cualquier otro horario de comida, contando siempre con la mayor oferta culinaria sobre sus mesas.

Y luego estaba Gryffindor, en donde el comer era lo de menos. Siempre se formaban grupos, charlas clandestinas de última hora que alargaban la vuelta a las clases, atrayendo consigo constantes retrasos.

Darrow, para no variar, se veía inmerso en uno de esos encuentros mañaneros. Apoyado sobre su puño, paseaba su cuchara por un bol cargado de cereales de chocolate a los que poca atención prestaba. A su lado izquierdo, una chica sentada sobre la mesa hablaba con el que le cubría por el derecho, que a su vez conversaban con varios al frente. Entre ellos, Klapp, que ya se había despertado de su trance mañanero tras ingerir unas tortitas con sirope de arce por encima. Hablaba, vivaracho, pero no le quitaba los ojos de encima a su amigo. Hasta intentaba darle voz, sin este aceptar el papel para mucho más que algún monosílabo.

Ya le había permitido el silencio durante el día anterior. Tras encontrarse con él en la Sala Común, después de esperarle durante horas para ponerse al día con la vista, Klapp no quiso presionarle. Nunca lo hacía cuando el malestar de Darrow venía por Teren.

Y aun así no quería dejarle hundirse en su miseria. Siguió con su propia mirada la de su amigo, que desconectaba del bol de cereales para clavarla en un Teren que entraba por la puerta del Gran Comedor ojeando unos papeles. No levantó la vista de ellos ni siquiera para coger la manzana a por la que iba. Una vez la tuvo, regresó sobre sus pasos y siguió su camino al exterior del bufet, dejando sin conciencia alguna a su amigo con un vacío en el pecho. Los cereales volvieron a atraerle, igual que su pesar.

-          Ey… -Klapp se echaba un poco sobre la mesa, recuperando distancia con Darrow. Este alzaba la mirada, aún apoyado en su puño.- Intenta hablar con él antes de las clases. –Darrow negó, bajando el gesto de nuevo.- Tío, en serio, estás hecho mierda, y tenemos clase con Wansky.

-          Y eso qué cambia. –voz vaga.

-          Que cada martes es clase práctica, y tú siempre te pones con Teren. –la cuchara frenó su ciclo al darse cuenta Darrow de que Klapp estaba en lo cierto. Alzó su perdida mirada a la de su amigo. Nadie del grupo que habían formado les prestaba atención.

-          ¿Me puedo poner contigo? –Klapp frunció el ceño, molesto, dándole un manotazo a la cesta de pan para que esta diese de lleno a su amigo.

-          ¡Una mierda! Ahora ¿no te jode? –Darrow ponía en su sitio la panadera, lamentado por su respuesta.- No turnáis nunca y ahora bien que me lo pides.

-          No exageres.

-          No lo hago. Solo Teren ha aceptado alguna vez ponerse conmigo, y porque sabe que me supera en todo y así se viene arriba. –a Darrow se le pintó media sonrisa de recordar eso.- Pero tú, nunca.

-          Te lo he ofrecido varias veces y tú no quieres. –Klapp no reprochó. Se encogió de hombro.

-          Me dejáis tanto de lado en clase que tengo que buscarme alternativas. –exageraba, a conciencia. Darrow ponía los ojos en blanco.

-          Claro, un suplicio para ti ser compañero de Sarah. –A Klapp se le pintó una sonrisa orgullosa en el rostro. Darrow recuperó el blanco de sus ojos, negando.- Doy gracias por al menos ver cómo te supera cada día.

-          Eso no es difícil, todos lo hacéis. –disgustado, exponía. Darrow ahora le tiraba un trozo de pan de vuelta, que Klapp cogía en el aire.

-          Deja de machacarte, joder.

-          Habló. –Darrow suspiró.

-          Va, vamos a clase… -alzándose, llevándose consigo varios panecillos de leche de la panadera y colgándose el macuto del hombro. Su amigo hacía igual.

-          Pero ¿hablarás con él?

-          Ya veré. –Klapp se colgó de su hombro de camino a la puerta.

-          Sois un matrimonio insoportable. Apenas discutís, pero cuando lo hacéis, hasta que os reconciliáis solo sabéis dar por culo. –le dio un codazo para echarle de su lado.- Eres un dramas, Darrow, no puedes negarlo.

-          Me afectan las cosas, eso es todo. Deberías saberlo ya, has sido más matrimonio mío que Teren. –Klapp rio.

-          Y no sabes lo feliz que soy de haberme divorciado. –de nuevo un codazo, que causaba una nueva risa en Klapp.

-          Bien que me echas de menos a veces. –protestaba. Klapp llevaba su mano a su trasero.

-          No a ti. –dio un brinco y volvió a empujarle, esta vez ayudándose de su mochila, para alejarse. Él volvió a reír en respuesta. Se mantuvo un poco alejado, no demasiado. Puesto que tomaban la escalera, que comenzaba a girar, permaneció dos escalones por encima de Darrow.- ¿Qué tal con Storm, por cierto?

-          ¿Tanto me echas de menos que quieres saber de mi vida para refrescarte la memoria? –le fue a responder veloz, leyendo entre líneas justo antes para mostrar la sorpresa que ahora ofrecía. Darrow ya temía sus palabras.

-          ¡Joder! ¿Habéis follado? ¿Y no me lo cuentas? –Darrow balbuceó. Fue consciente, con tardía respuesta, de que sus palabras previas obviaban algún tipo de encuentro con Storm.- Qué mamón. ¿Cuándo? ¿Y dónde? Dame ideas, por si Sarah algún día—

-          Búscate la vida con Sarah, déjame. –le sobrepasaba en la escalera para seguir el camino al tercer piso. Klapp seguía sus pasos, repleto de incertidumbre.

-          Va, tío, antes me contabas estas cosas.

-          ¿Cuándo narices te he contado yo nada?

-          ¿¡Siempre?! –recordaba. Darrow sabía que tenía razón, pero esa vez no se sentía cómodo hablando de ello.

-          Bueno, pues hazte a la idea. –se metía en la boca medio panecillo.

-          Oh, venga ya. –protestaba, pausando el paso a su espalda antes de recuperar la velocidad.- Sé cómo follas tú, pero no sé cómo folla ella—

-          ¿¡Por qué narices te interesa eso?! –ofendido.

-          Quiero saber si te sacia como es debido.

-          Joder, Klapp. –ahora el que frenaba el paso era él, a disgusto. Klapp reía.- Pues usa tu imaginación, no pienso contarte nada. –aterrizaban frente a la puerta entreabierta del aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, que ahora empujaba.

-          No esperes que te cuente yo mi vida entonces. –Darrow había frenado en seco al dar visibilidad tras el alto portón. Klapp, por consiguiente, hacía lo mismo. A su amigo se le había ido el leve humor que había conseguido recuperar en él durante el paseo. Solo tres alumnos estaban ya en el aula: una chica de gryffindor, un muchacho de slytherin conversando con ella, y un solitario Teren al frente del todo, en su asiento por excelencia. El cual Darrow solía tomar al lado, y del que ahora dudaba qué hacer.- Va. –Klapp le daba una palmada, animándole a seguirle. Lo hizo de primeras sin esperar nada de ello. Luego recordó que se trataba de Klapp, y temió tanto su actuación que aceleró el paso para intentar frenarle cuando le vio encaminado a sentarse sobre la mesa entre la silla de Teren y la que él mismo debía tomar.- ¡Ey! –meneaba el pelo de Teren como saludo, asustándole.

-          Joder. –protestaba este.- No hagas eso. –recriminaba. Tenía dos libros abiertos sobre la mesa, y un papel prácticamente a rebosar de anotaciones.

-          Tío, que ni ha empezado la clase, deja algo para luego. –le quitaba el papel. Teren le dejaba, acostumbrado, apoyándose sobre la silla sin ser consciente de que a Darrow le temblaban hasta los párpados solo por el debate interno que mantenía sobre si dejarse caer en la silla, o irse.

-          Es Pociones. –explicaba. Por la cara de incomprensión de Klapp leyendo sus notas, claramente lo era.

-          Ya veo, sí. –le devolvía el papel. Darrow, finalmente, tomó asiento. Fue el único gesto que tuvo, pues ni miró a su lado ni pronunció saludo. Teren, ahora sí, le observaba, sin decir nada tampoco mientras Darrow echaba mano de su macuto para sacar el libro correspondiente y algo para tomar nota. Todo a paso lento, alargando cualquier posible reacción.- Y bueno… -Klapp buscaba evitar la tensión, captaba la atención de Teren de nuevo.- Qué tal con Eo, ha habido ya tema o… –sin poder evitarlo, Darrow estampaba el libro contra la mesa en vez de soltarlo con la delicadeza que de inicio pretendía. Klapp daba un brinco, recibiendo la mirada amenazante de su compañero de casa.- Joder, no puedo interesarme por nada.

-          No por mi hermana, no.

-          Ni por tu novia tampoco.

-          Por nadie, Klapp. –resumió. Este bufaba.

-          ¿Pero ha pasado algo ya, al menos? –cuestionaba a Teren, ignorando el mal humor de Darrow. Teren suspiraba. Intentar poner remedio a Klapp era imposible.

-          No. –informó. Hasta Darrow mostró sorpresa al ver que el de Ravenclaw respondía, fuese cual fuese la respuesta que expusiese. Al fin y al cabo, Teren no solía hablar de esas cosas, y menos con Klapp.

-          Joder, ¿y eso? –aprovechó para insistir. Teren fruncía el ceño.

-          Porque tengo cosas más importantes en las que pensar, no sé si te das cuenta.

-          ¿Lo dices por las pociones? –cogía el papel de antes para poner la misma expresión de desprecio hacia lo que leía.- Tío, prefiero un polvo a esto ¿eh?

-          Y precisamente por eso me encargo yo de las pociones. –le quito el papel.- Para que mientras busco evitar que os maten, tú puedas saciarte tranquilo. –ironizaba. Klapp rio.

-          Eres muy buen amigo. –apuntó. Teren asentía con la misma ironía previa.- Trabajas mucho, te mereces alguna alegría, y ahora que tienes novia… -de una forma u otra, le mostraba apoyo. Teren lo repelía de todas maneras.

-          Tendré en cuenta tu sabiduría hormonal, Klapp.

-          Joder… -no le interrumpió como tal, pero Klapp había aparcado la conversación al dejar su mirada clavada en la entrada. Curioso, sobre todo porque Klapp nunca desaprovechaba una charla como aquella, tanto Teren como Darrow se giraron para comprobar que Sarah entraba por la puerta de charla con un compañero de casa. Reían.- Merlín, qué narices ha hecho estas vacaciones. Está guapísima.–embobado, la observaba. De vuelta a él, tanto Teren como Darrow, fruncían el ceño.

-          Está como siempre. –exponía Teren. Sarah, de hecho, no había cambiado lo más mínimo desde antes de las Navidades.

-          Pues eso… -a Klapp le servía. Darrow puso los ojos en blanco por enésima vez ese día.- Toma, toma, toma. –le endiñaba con velocidad a Darrow su maleta, indicándole con la mirada que la pusiese en la mesa de atrás. Estresado, lo hacía. Pocos segundos después, Sarah y su acompañante llegaban al pupitre de dos para cada uno tomar asiento en filas diferentes. Klapp se sonrió, Sarah sería su compañera de mesa.

-          Hola. –esta les saludaba a los tres, amable.

-          Hola. –sin dejarles siquiera responder, Klapp se adelantaba. Teren y Darrow ni intentaron repetir el saludo.- ¿Qué tal? –se interesaba, ciertamente nervioso. No sabía qué hacer con los brazos, cruzándolos en el pecho con tal de dejarlos quietos. Sarah abría la mochila sin prestarle mucha atención visual.

-          Cansada. –resumen. Klapp rio, por inercia, frenando el gesto acto seguido. Darrow sintió tanta vergüenza ajena que se tapó media cara con la palma de la mano. Hizo el favor a su amigo, sin saber por qué, de evitarle mayor ridículo.

-          ¿Dónde has estado? No dijiste a dónde ibas de vacaciones. –se giraba a Sarah para conversar con ella y darle más motivos a Klapp para sufrir por su presencia. La muchacha, que ya había dispuesto todo sobre la mesa, se quitaba un coletero de la muñeca para hacerse una coleta mientras hablaba.

-          Fuimos a Grecia. ¿Tú? ¿Más calmado? –se interesaba por Darrow. Este se encogía de hombros, era consciente de que el último encuentro general del Eje antes de las vacaciones fue bastante caótico. También asumía que Sarah estaba al tanto de todo lo ocurrido hasta ese mismo día en el que se encontraban.

-          Lo intento.

-          ¿Cómo fue la vista? O sea, sé la sentencia, pero… -repulso era el sentir que su rostro mostraba. Darrow lo compartió.

-          Puedes imaginarte.

-          ¿Ysera está bien? –asintió Darrow, tampoco iba a entrar en detalles sobre su amiga.- Pobrecilla, encima lo de Damen tuvo que ser muy incómodo ¿no? –no preguntaba de manera literal, no esperaba respuesta, más bien acompañamiento en la sensación. Era curioso para Darrow escuchar a alguien hablar de Ysera y Damen, sobre todo al ser consciente de que nadie sabía del todo lo que de verdad pasaba entre ellos.- En fin, esperemos que no la vuelva a liar, se mete en los líos ella sola a veces—

-          Pienso exactamente lo mismo. –Klapp aportaba, veloz. Darrow se giraba a él con descaro. No colaboraba. Y Teren tampoco iba a hacerlo.

-          ¿En serio? Recuerdo oírte decir que Ysera debería haberle partido la cara. –en realidad, Teren no había escuchado a Klapp decir nada parecido, pero daba completamente igual. Klapp estaba tan nervioso que no iba a reparar en si la acusación de su amigo era cierta o no. Y más si Sarah le miraba con las cejas alzadas, confusa.

-          Ya, bueno. –tembloroso, respondía. Seguía fingiendo firmeza.- Porque todos queremos partirle la cara a tito Alex. Pero… -se encogió de hombros. Mejor no seguir por ese camino.- ¿Qué tal Grecia? –volvía a Sarah. Esta desvió la mirada hacia Darrow sin poder evitarlo, ya que el oír al de Gryffindor emitir una ligera risa a la vez que negaba con la cabeza le llamó demasiado la atención. Era consciente de lo que pasaba, Klapp tampoco dejaba lugar a la imaginación con su comportamiento.

-          Bien, bien… -Sarah nunca hablaba mucho de su vida privada, con nadie, daba igual el grado de cercanía. Pero Klapp siempre intentaba alargar las conversaciones, como esa que ahora quedaba silenciada. Teren masajeaba su frente sin querer reír por el ridículo mientras el muchacho buscaba algo que aportar. No sabía. Así que Sarah dejó de ser tan brusca con él.- ¿Y tú?

-          Genial, genial. –Respondió veloz. Teren ahora rio. Disfrutaba de su ridículo con tanta intensidad que ni le molestó que Klapp le diese una patada disimulada.- He estado en Tenerife.

-          Oh, qué bien, estuve yo hace unos años. –Darrow veía el obvio esfuerzo que Sarah estaba haciendo por mantener la conversación con Klapp. La conocía, seguramente mejor que cualquiera de los tres, por el simple hecho de haber hablado más con ella, y sabía que no lo hacía a malas. Sarah no tenía nada en contra de Klapp, de hecho, para Darrow, la atracción era recíproca, pero al igual que sucedía con Teren, la chica tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar. Y quisiese o no, no podía evitar sentirse a veces avergonzada por no saber cómo manejar la propia vergüenza que Klapp sentía cerca suya. Pero no le causaba un gran malestar, Darrow lo notaba. Ella también disfrutaba de verle reaccionar así prácticamente a diario.

-          Se compró una pulserita. –provocando, Teren recordaba el detalle de Klapp. Este volvía a darle una patada.

-          ¿Pulserita? –no entendía gran cosa, ella. Por no saber qué hacer, Klapp alargó el brazo con pesadez, enseñándole dicho complemento.- Es bonita. –de verdad parecía pensarlo, eso alegró demasiado a Klapp. Hasta que recordó que había pensado comprarle una. Entonces perdió la alegría por momentos.- ¿Os hizo buen tiempo? –viendo la mezcla de emociones en el rostro del muchacho, y que sus amigos parecían seguir buscando la manera de causarlas, Sarah intentó relajar el ambiente, interesándose de nuevo por sus vacaciones. Klapp recuperó la compostura.

-          Oh, sí, bueno, es invierno, pero se podía uno bañar y eso. Quiero decir, soy sueco. –se encogía de hombros. Ella rio. La sonrisa que se le pintó a Klapp fue demasiado obvia.

-          Cuando fui yo solo llovía y llovía. Según las noticias, era la primera vez en sesenta años.

-          Vaya.

-          Sí, vaya. –Teren, fingiendo interés, exponía. Echándose hacia delante para darle manotazos a Klapp en la cadera para que bajase de su mesa. Este ni le prestó atención, posando los pies en el suelo. Rodeó la mesa y se sentó en su silla, junto a Sarah.

-          ¿Fuiste también en invierno? –no quería arriesgar al silencio, así que siguió por el mismo lado. Y sobre vacaciones conversaron hasta que Wansky apareció por la puerta de su despacho, devolviéndoles a la realidad.

-          No me puedo creer que hayáis venido todos. –celebraba, con asombro. La clase contaba con todo el alumnado de segundo curso, algo que por lo visto, no solía pasar.- Hacéis hasta que se me descoloque el itinerario con ello. –Teren se sonrió. Lo veía capaz. El resto de alumnos comenzaba a serenarse en la clase y a sacar sus cuadernos y libros, mientras Wansky hacía lo propio en su mesa. Aún contaban con cierto espacio temporal de amoldamiento a la clase.- ¿Qué tal, Teren? –paseaba por las mesas de adelante, parándose en sus predilectos. Este se encogía de hombros.- ¿Darrow? –este hacía lo propio. Poco había que aportar, y menos un Darrow al que la pregunta de Wansky le iba demasiado cargada. Aún no habían actualizado a todos los miembros del Eje, y su profesor se lo exigía así de una forma u otra con la mirada. Nada malsonante, sin rabia en el rostro, pero Wansky dejaba caer así que quería actualizaciones sobre todo. Conociéndole, que Damen tomase partido en la vista para protegerle de una sentencia de cárcel segura, debía de ser demasiado para asimilar. Asintió Wansky de vuelta, mirándose con él en silencio. El rostro intrigado del maestro fue la manera que tuvo la realidad de decirle a Darrow que el mundo seguía girando, y con ello, toda su malicia. No sabía qué le deparaba la siguiente hora lectiva, pero sabía que al finalizar la clase le tocaría mantener una conversación con Wansky que, este, sin duda, agradecía.- Hoy he preparado algo de entrenamiento para vosotros. –anunciaba al aula. Y con esas palabras ahora lo que Darrow recuperaba era otra realidad. Seguía si compartir palabra con quien se sentaba a su lado, y el mensaje de Wansky no sonaba placentero. Comenzó a suplicar para sus adentros.

-           _Por favor. Trabajo escrito_. –alguna tarea que supusiese investigación le ahorraba el mal trago.-  _Por favor_.

-          Ando a la espera de que dirección me haga entrega de varios elementos con los que quiero que trabajemos, así que hoy lo dedicaremos al perfeccionamiento por parejas de conjuros protectores. –cerró los ojos, mordiéndose el labio. A su desgracia, las súplicas no habían servido de nada.

-          ¿Otra vez? –el que había sido acompañante de risas de Sarah, exponía su descontento.

-          Sí, Erhan, de hecho tú practicarás conmigo, porque en el examen final te recuerdo que suspendiste la creación de escudos protectores de alto nivel. –Este bufó.- Bufa todo lo que quieras, eso no te espantará un ataque. –separó los brazos de su cuerpo e hizo varios aspavientos.- Saldremos fuera, va, dejad todo aquí, llevad solo la varita.

-          Esto suena a examen sorpresa, profesor. –Klapp también protestaba.

-          No pensaba evaluaros pero, gracias por la idea, Klapp. –se mordió el labio recibiendo las quejas de varios compañeros, entre ellos un Darrow que le daba una colleja al pasar por su lado. Prácticamente nadie habló hasta que no llegaron a los jardines. La clase práctica de ese día suponía una llamada de atención para todos, en especial los que habían ignorado los libros durante las vacaciones. Entre murmullos, los alumnos iban repasando hechizos protectores en el paseo al exterior.- Muy bien. –Wansky se dirigía a la aglomeración de personas que, escondiéndose unos tras otros, buscaban evitar formar parte de la clase.- Llevamos dos años aprendiendo a realizar escudos, y uno a uno, soléis hacerlo con eficacia, pero eso de combinarlos a algunos aún se os complica. En especial con uno. Hoy practicaremos el conjuro  _Repello Inimicum_ frente a diferentes grados de ataque, para ver cómo lleváis la combinación de escudos. Usaremos el hechizo  _Expulso_  como regulador de ataque, que sé que os gusta. –algunos alumnos rieron. Otros, los que acostumbraban a sufrirlo en la vida real, guardaron las sensaciones para adentro.- Por parejas. Brice, Stringer. –les pedía acercarse un poco. A Darrow se le revolvió el estómago.- Vosotros ya lo domináis, pero hacedlo igualmente. Os ibais a poner juntos ¿no? –con obviedad, pero con pudor a haber estropeado algo. Ninguno decía nada, de inicio. Sobre todo Darrow, que buscaba saber qué decir. Fue Teren el que le dio normalidad al momento, asintiendo a Wansky.- Perfecto, ponéis por allí, yo voy a vigilar que vuestro amigo Klapp no mate a Enston.

Dando instrucciones, el maestro les indicaba a los alumnos cómo y a qué distancia colocarse. Darrow y Teren abarcaron el lateral este del jardín, Wansky les daba suficiente espacio a todos para poder conjurar escudos de gran magnitud. Mientras continuaba sus explicaciones y recordatorios, los cuales ellos no necesitaban, Darrow mantenía la mirada baja. Ignorando que Teren no la retiraba de él.

Para Darrow, aquello era demasiado complicado. No solo no sabía cómo hablar con él tras lo ocurrido, sino que el hecho de que Teren pareciese menos afectado por la discusión que él, aumentaba en Darrow la preocupación. Ya tenía su varita fuera, como también su amigo, aunque nunca buscó comprobarlo. El césped abarcaba toda su atención, era incapaz de alzar la mirada si el conectar no era estrictamente obligatorio. Había odiado cómo Klapp recurría a temas de pareja para crear conversación al llegar al aula pero, ahora mismo, añoraba la compañía del chico para romper aquella tensión.

Wansky les daba vía libre a todos, y las parejas se ponían así de acuerdo en qué formular de inicio. Con tal de buscar otra cosa en la que pensar, Darrow miró al lado para dar con un Klapp que, junto a Sarah, asumía el papel de iniciar los escudos. Le pareció tan asombroso como ridículo que, alguien que lo pasaba tan mal como Klapp frente a Sarah, estuviese llevando la situación mucho mejor de lo que él llevaba la suya con el que era su amigo del alma. Al que ni siquiera escuchaba.

-          Darrow. –era la tercera vez que Teren le llamaba, girándose ahora a su voz con alarma.- Haz tú los escudos. –ciertamente pasivo, con poco esmero en sus palabras, animaba a su compañero a ejercer esa parte del duelo. Darrow asentía, ahora incapaz de retirar los ojos de los grises de su amigo. Los pasos a seguir eran claros, Darrow debía conjurar el primer hechizo, y Teren le atacaría con una intensidad baja. Luego, Darrow buscaría doblegar la fortaleza de su escudo con un segundo hechizo, y Teren aumentaría con ello el nivel del encantamiento. Sencillo, para lo que acostumbraban, y aun así, Darrow no era capaz siquiera de coger la varita con firmeza.

-           _Repello Inimicum. –_ tan sereno como le permitió su estado, Darrow pronunció las palabras que traían a su entorno un escudo viscoso de protección. De su varita se fue creando la barrera, a una velocidad más notable que la del resto de sus compañeros. La experiencia así se lo permitía, aunque en esos instantes la perfección de su conjuración o el alto nivel que demostrase, le fuesen indiferentes.

-           _Expulso._

Tanto Teren como él eran conscientes de que muchos alumnos no se ofrecerían a realizar esas prácticas con el de Ravenclaw. Ya no solo por el contexto en el que siempre se movía, sino simple y llanamente por su potencial. Teren nunca tenía problemas para conjurar hechizos, se podía decir que Teren en general no tenía complicaciones para nada que se le presentase en clase, y la eficacia con la que realizaba cada tarea llegaba a atemorizar a algunos no tan avanzados.

A él le daba completamente igual el efecto que causase en sus compañeros, pero a gente como a Darrow o incluso a Klapp, aquello les resultaba ofensivo. En una prueba como aquella, cualquiera que no conociese a Teren más allá de por lo que sus ojos recogían, pensaría que el chico acabaría lanzándoles por los aires por la fortaleza que siempre mostraba al conjurar. Para ellos, que le conocían a la perfección, el fiarse de otra persona que no fuese él, era insólito. Nadie mejor que Teren para calibrar la intensidad de un conjuro, nadie como él para saber cuál es la intensidad recomendada para cada actuación. Nadie más que su amigo para poder llevarla a cabo.

Conjuraba un  _Expulso_  de medida perfecta. Daba de lleno en el escudo de Darrow para ser rebotado, como era previsto. Obviamente Teren podría traspasar su barrera sin problema alguno, pero la clase no consistía en atacar sin más, sino en ayudar a la conjuración defensiva. Por ello, Teren esperó ahora a que Darrow prosiguiese con su arsenal de escudos.

Optó por un  _Fianto duri_ , y la barrera que se había creado al frente de su ser agrandaba su tamaño. Sentía el pesar en su mano, como cada vez que tenía que formular un conjuro parecido y mantenerlo en el aire, pero nada que no pudiese soportar. Nada que se comparase al dolor que le causaba la propia situación en la que se encontraba con su ahora atacante.

Segunda versión de  _Expulso,_ segundo rebote. Eso sí, con mayor fuerza de impacto. Un golpe sin más que se extendía por el brazo de Darrow hasta recorrerle de arriba abajo. Querría de verdad centrarse en la clase, aprovechar que ya estaban manos a la obra para dejar todo de lado para más adelante, pero era incapaz. Ya no solo la presencia del recuerdo le intimidaba, todo lo que en la clase estaba ocurriendo le hacía sufrir la pesadez del mismo.

Cada vez que Teren aumentaba la intensidad de su conjuro, él más lo sentía de lleno en el corazón. Como si su amigo de verdad estuviese buscando dañarle como castigo. Era algo sin cabida entre ellos, hasta el más ignorante lo sabría, pero para Darrow, en esos momentos, nada le resultaba sencillo de sobrellevar. Le temblaba el pulso a cada escudo creado. Sentía en ellos la metáfora que su ser le hacía vivir a través de los mismos. Como si a cada acto de Teren, a cada palabra, a cada sentir del chico, él le buscase lo contrario. En vez de ver sus propios escudos como algo en defensa propia, los veía como un mero muro que creaba frente a su amigo, alejándole poco a poco pese a los intereses de este por echarlo a bajo, por hacerle ver su realidad.

Pero Darrow se negaba a verla. Siempre lo hacía, por no querer enfrentarla. Eran demasiadas cosas a las que hacerles ya frente como para que su amigo insistiese tantas veces en diferir con él. Aún no había superado que Teren hubiese decidido formar parte de las defensas. Que todo lo que habían mantenido por dejarle al margen ahora se hiciese añicos para que el chico tomase mano activa. Que no solo ignorase las consecuencias que podía traer, sino que además, conociéndolas, tomase los riesgos igualmente.

Veía la vida de su amigo peligrar con cada mañana en la que el sol se ponía, queriendo con ello y con cada discusión que mantuviesen que la luna llegase pronto, quedándose con ellos hasta que alguna solución brotase. Saber que Teren habría actuado como Ysera en pleno juicio no le pillaba por sorpresa, era obvio que, de haberle preguntado, Darrow habría asegurado que probablemente Teren habría imitado los actos de la chica. Pero de nuevo, lo que le torturaba por dentro era ver cómo Teren, a sabiendas, no se arrepentía. Cómo lo veía necesario, pese a en parte entenderle, y en cambio no ver en él el más mínimo remordimiento.

Había creado el último escudo, el más llamativo de todos los allí conjurados. Apenas le era posible ver con claridad al otro lado, divisar a Teren con total nitidez como para distinguir su rostro, pero sentía su presencia a la perfección. Le temblaba de nuevo el pulso. A la simple idea de perder a Teren en manos de los puristas, en manos de Alexander, se le unía la posibilidad de perderle en su día a día. De que por las diferencias que mostraban en cómo tratar la guerra, en cómo enfrentarse a la realidad a la que estaban sometidos, llegado el momento, no pudiesen congeniar nunca más.

Ni sabía por qué ese pensamiento rondaba ahora su cabeza, tampoco podía deshacerse de él. Ver a Teren a través del escudo protector, con difusa figura, le hacía temer por una realidad parecida, por la posibilidad de perderle por no poder comprenderle. Por sentir que si eso pasaba, el único culpable era él, por crear esos escudos que les alejaban, esas barreras al entendimiento. Le temblaba tanto el pulso, se mordía con tanta rabia el labio inferior, que no pudo hacer frente al último ataque que Teren ejercía sobre él, retrocediendo con el impacto el brazo como un latigazo doloroso, acusando sobre todo a su hombro. Gruñó como protesta personal, llevándose la mano libre a la clavícula para paliar el dolor.

-          ¿Estás bien? –alarmado, Teren daba pasos al frente. No comprendía por qué Darrow no había repelido su ataque, ahora la preocupación le inundaba ante la posibilidad de haberle podido herir. Por no haber controlado su fuerza.- Lo siento, pensé que—

-          No. –daba igual que hablase del conjuro. Darrow no quería oírle disculparse. Hasta Klapp y Sarah habían cesado su práctica para observarles con alarma, preocupados por que Darrow hubiese salido herido.

-          ¿Todo bien? –Wansky hacía lo propio apareciendo por el lateral de la pareja que observaba, llegando a ellos, consternado. Darrow asentía, queriendo zanjar las miradas.- Qué ha pasa—

-          Nada. Estoy bien. –insistía.

-          ¿Pero qué ha pasado?

-          Me he pasado con el  _Expulso_  –escucharle, una vez más, irritaba a Darrow hasta hacerle temblar.- y no he—

-          ¡Estoy bien! –su insistencia vino ahora cargada de voz. Ya no solo Sarah y Klapp observaban, la pareja de su lado también desviaba la mirada. Consciente de la expectación que levantaba, y también del malestar que había causado con su grito ante el profesor y Teren, Darrow se separó de ellos, buscando un poco de oxígeno.

-          Ve al aula… -confundido a más no poder, Wansky desviaba su mirada entre ambos chicos asumiendo ya no solo por Darrow, sino también por un Teren que comenzaba a entender. El de Gryffindor asintió, desapareciéndose acto seguido para que el pasillo central del aula de Wansky le acogiese. Fue pisar el suelo de piedra para buscar apoyo con afán. Se dejó caer sobre la más cercana, abatido, y apenas pasaron segundos cuando sus ojos ya brotaban en dolor. Curvaba la espalda para echarse hacia delante, apoyando sus codos en sus piernas para llevar sus manos a su pelo y estirar ahí. Leves pero rotundos espasmos le sacudían a medida que su llanto se afianzaba. Le iba a estallar la cabeza, no era capaz de hacerle frente a tantas cosas, y menos si tantas de ellas involucraban a Teren.

-          Darrow… -había sentido su aparición, pero una vez más, era incapaz de buscarle con la mirada. Se avergonzaba de demasiadas cosas como para permitirse ese honor.

-          No soporto discutir contigo… -sollozaba, con una rabia impresa en sus palabras que causaba en Teren un escalofrío. Era consciente desde primera hora de la mañana que el día no iba a ser fácil. Que enfrentarse a Darrow tras lo ocurrido el día anterior iba a suponerles un esfuerzo demasiado desmesurado para lo que sus capacidades les permitían. Pero por nada del mundo imaginaba llegar a ese extremo, a que lo que acababa de darse sucediese. Y sin embargo, así estaban. Darrow derrumbado una vez más, y él sin saber qué hacer para que quien más le importase dejase de sufrir por su culpa.- Siento cómo me puse, lo que te dije. –buscaba expulsar todas las palabras que se amontonaban en su interior ahora que su llanto tiraba de ellas. Teren negaba, sin que él lo viese por aún tener la mirada ya fuese baja o tras sus párpados.- Lo sien—

-          Darrow, basta… -se acercaba a él, de frente, tirando de sus manos por las muñecas para bajarlas de su rostro. Su amigo le retiraba la mirada.- No te disculpes ¿quieres? Estábamos alterados, yo tampoco fui muy comprensivo, no hay que—

-          No. –que Teren tirase por otro camino le arrebataba cualquier intento por tranquilizarse. El de Ravenclaw le miraba, confundido y apenado, sin soltar sus muñecas con tal de que este no volviese a esconderse tras sus manos.- No es cuestión de alterarse, Teren. –explicaba.- Es normal que no pensemos igual en según qué cosas, lo que me jode es que siempre acabamos igual. Acabamos cada uno en una puta punta, sin querer entender al otro, y cada vez pasa más a menudo. Cada vez tú tienes unas ideas más alejadas a las mías y cada vez nos aferramos más a no cambiarlas. Y te juro que me está matando. –la presión que Darrow sentía en el pecho, volaba contundente hasta el de Teren que, con una sacudida de dura realidad, ahora bajaba sus manos a las del chico para cogerlas con fuerza.- No quiero que esta puta guerra nos tenga así. No quiero que tengamos que enfrentarnos porque tú quieras rebelarte en un juicio y yo prefiera guardar silencio, joder, no quiero tener que explicarte por qué meterte en las defensas podría matarte, ni que tú me digas cómo de necesario es para—

-          Darrow. –apretaba sus manos, y ahora sí, captaba su dolida mirada. La suya, semejante a la de su amigo, gritaba igual.- Esto va a pasar siempre. –buscaba darle lógica.- Que discutamos, que no compartamos una opinión—

-          Pero yo no quiero—

-          Darrow, lo que yo –enfatizaba.- no quiero es que esta puta guerra te haga pensar lo que no es ¿vale? –bajó Darrow la mirada.- Siento lo que te dije ayer, siento cómo me puse. Mantengo lo que dije, de que apoyo la decisión de Ysera, pero no debí de ponerme así contigo, y sí –le frenaba.- sé que tú tampoco estuviste bien, ya está ¿vale? Por favor, no quiero que esto nos afecte. Ya tenemos bastante. –Darrow asentía, cabizbajo. Solo alzó el gesto ayudado por una de las manos de Teren, que le alzaba mínimamente por la barbilla cuando él mismo pegó su frente a la de su amigo.- Darrow… -quería que su amigo soltase todo lo que tuviese dentro, que se olvidase del dolor o la angustia.

-          No quiero perderte. –confesaba.- Ni en manos de esos jodidos asesinos ni por culpa de tener ideas contrarias, Teren, no quiero—

-          No vas a perderme, joder, Darrow. –insistía. Limpiaba el rastro de su llanto ahora, justo antes de abrazarse a él y llevar su rostro a su pecho.- No vas a perderme… -Darrow abrazaba su cuerpo con firmeza, toda la que necesitase para fijar sus palabras en su interior y creérselas por encima de cualquier murmullo personal. Estaba demasiado demacrado emocionalmente, llevaba demasiado tiempo acusando las desgracias de su entorno, sintiéndolas tan profundas que la cordura a veces no tenía cabida. Demasiadas cosas le atormentaban, como para que el tormento de perder a su mejor amigo por su propia culpa fuese una más.- No debí ser yo el que conjurase el ataque, te debería haber deja—

-          Para… -suplicando. No veía a otro culpable de lo sucedido que a él mismo.

-          ¿Te duele? –se separaba de él para observar su hombro. Darrow negó.- Podemos ir a la sede y darte—

-          Estoy bien…-al menos en cuanto a dolor físico requería. Aún le costaba mirarle a los ojos, pese a que Teren lo hiciese con facilidad.- Siento si a veces no comprendo tus puntos de vista. –quiso insistir. Teren le permitió, con tal de ayudarle a dejarlo atrás.- Si te ofendo intentando explicarme, si termino pareciendo un jodido ignorante o—

-          No me ofendes. –conciso.

-          No sé lo que es que un grupo de psicópatas quiera matarme por mi origen, ni sé lo que se siente cuando te discriminan por ello en un tribunal, pero te juro que no voy a parar hasta que tú, Ysera, o quien sea, dejéis de sufrir por ello. –Teren sonrió al lado, cargado de orgullo por sus palabras, por su decisión y coraje. Besó su sien, en agradecimiento por tenerle de su lado sea cual sea la circunstancia. Se abrazó a él acto seguido, y Darrow no le soltó en ningún momento.

-          Vámonos a la sede. –se separaba de él. Darrow fruncía el ceño masajeando también sus ojos, paliando el llanto.

-          ¿Para? Estoy bien, en serio, no me duele—

-          No me apetece dar clase, relajémonos un rato. –Darrow rio, levemente.

-          ¿Desde cuándo la sede ofrece relax?

-          Desde que he aprendido a hacer zumo de manzana con caramelo. –Darrow alzó las cejas.

-          ¿Perdón? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?

-          Créeme, no quieres saber de qué poción fallida procede. –ofreció su mano, entre risas, y aunque no necesitaban la compañía del otro para aparecerse en San Mungo, viajar juntos siempre era mejor que hacerlo en soledad.

San Mungo siempre ofrecía esa área de descanso, aunque siempre fuese un lugar al que ir por malas noticias o nefastos presagios. A las tres chicas de primero les habría gustado esfumarse a la sede desde el momento en el que Santoro pisó el aula por la mañana.

Este no perdió el tiempo, dedicando palabras de desprecio a diestro y siniestro una vez la puerta cerrada quedó a su espalda. Una intensa introducción sobre cómo no iba a tolerar la más mínima insolencia ni falta de respeto hacia su figura lectiva, sobre cómo las calificaciones serían aún más estrictas en comparación a como lo fueron en la primera parte del curso. Que, de hecho, Santoro apenas retirase la mirada de Ysera al pronunciar según qué frases, empeoraba si podía aún más los presagios que la chica y sus compañeras tenían de cara a lo restante de curso.

La presencia de Santoro era tan segura, el profesor se mostraba tan claro y orgulloso de lo que decía, sin la más mísera duda al respecto, que a Ysera le fue difícil desconectar de su mirada una vez estas se encontraron en un inicio. La desafiaba, se preguntaba ella si el resto de alumnos vería la amenaza tan obvia como ella lo hacía. Pero si algo tenía claro es que no se iba a menguar. Ya no más, ante alguien como él. Y tampoco le iba a permitir cometer un error que la pusiese en evidencia, tanto a ella como a los suyos. Había demasiados errores en su lista de tareas pasadas, demasiadas actuaciones que habían puesto en peligro el funcionamiento del Eje y su propia vida. Santoro sabía jugar sus cartas, provocar era su mayor virtud, pero ella iba a ser fuerte. Tenía que serlo.

Para empezar, no estaba sola. Storm no soltó su mano durante ningún momento de la introducción del maestro, recordándola como esa mañana al despertar que contaba con su apoyo pleno. Eo hacía lo mismo al otro lado, sin poder evitar blasfemar contra el maestro siempre que la oportunidad le brindaba un espacio. Solo le quedaba a Ysera confirmar el último apoyo que necesitaba, pero no fue capaz de girarse a Damen en ningún momento.

Tras la charla inicial, Santoro les obligó a tomar asiento y a abrir sus libros para un clase teórica a la que Ysera no pudo prestar menos atención. Contaba los minutos, los segundos que faltaban para que el profesor les diese vía libre. Cuando este lo hizo, recogió apurada todos sus bártulos para salir por la puerta y evitar que se escapase, como parecía querer hacer.

-          Damen… -le suplicaba con solo nombrarle. El chico, comprensivo, se giraba a ella. Era consciente de que tendrían que hablar sobre lo ocurrido, que debía explicaciones por más de una cosa, pero al contrario que Ysera, había deseado alargar ese momento. Storm y Eo, que salían junto a ella, aceptaban que poco pintaban en aquel encuentro, siguiendo su camino hacia su próximo aula.- ¿A dónde…? ¿Por qué te vas tan rápido? –tampoco quería reprocharle su huida. Él se encogía de hombros, no muy animado.

-          A clase de Transformaciones. –ella asintió.- ¿Cómo estás? –quiso saber. Era complicado, el comunicarse con ella después de todo, y de igual manera le sucedía a Ysera. Le costaba hasta mirarle a los ojos. Tras haber pasado días con él escondidos bajo las sábanas y la soledad de su refugio, la vista y la vuelta a las clases habían sacudido a Ysera como si fuese un saco de boxeo. Aquello quedaba en el pasado, en un extraordinario recuerdo que difícilmente podía repetirse salvo en algún utópico deseo.

-          Estoy… confundida… -confesaba, con media sonrisa avergonzada. Él permanecía al tanto.- No sé qué decir. –había ansiado ese encuentro, y ahora no sabía hacerle frente.- Dime por favor que estás bien. –fue lo que más interés le despertó. Él no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

-          Oh… -asumió la relación de contextos.- Sí, estoy bien.

-          No debiste intervenir, Damen, tu padre—

-          Si no lo hubiese hecho, Wansky estaría en prisión. –un golpe seco en la boca del estómago la impidió hablar durante unos segundos.

-          Pero no era tu responsabilidad, era mía, yo debería—

-          Tú no podías hacer nada, Ysera… Alexander nos descolocó a todos, pero ya está, ya ha pasado. Yo estoy bien.

-          ¿Se ha… molestado, mucho? –ahora hacía referencia a su hermano. Cassius no era de su interés. Damen suspiró, dejando la mirada perdida un momento a la espalda de la chica. Esta no pudo evitar girarse, dando con el rostro presuntuoso de un Santoro que les divisaba desde el marco de la puerta. La paz que Damen había transmitido hasta ese momento, se esfumaba por completo. Ysera volvía a centrarse en él, queriendo ignorar cualquier presencia.

-          Está todo bien. Créeme… -sin dejar de mirar a Santoro, y con tantos pensamientos en la cabeza que Ysera no podría ni imaginárselos.- Ya sabes que suelo tener un as bajo la manga. –quiso mostrar cierta cercanía, seguir su seguridad emitiendo una leve sonrisa antes de seguir conversando, pero esta se perdió en su bolsa de posibles respuestas cuando descubrió que no solo Santoro les observaba. Damen era ahora el que se giraba a su reacción, dando sin sorprenderse mucho con la mirada de su hermano a mitad del pasillo. A este encuentro, Ysera le costó más hacerle frente. No solo su seguridad se veía tentada, también asumía que la de Damen. Sobre todo por la forma en la que su hermano mayor le miraba, por todo lo que parecían gritarse en silencio. Solo que, como pocas veces, Damen parecía llevar la batuta en esa dirección. Si normalmente el chico recuperaba la compostura al ser encontrado con Ysera, alejándose mínimamente fuese de la manera que fuese, ese día, Damen, miró a su hermano con pasividad antes de, sin más, girarse a ella.- No te preocupes. –si hablaba sobre la vista, o sobre el presente, Ysera lo desconocía. Confundida una vez más, temblorosa al ver que Alexander seguía su camino hacia Santoro sin dedicar la más mínima palabra ni a su hermano ni a ella misma. Alexander cruzaba hacia el aula, y Santoro lo hacía justo después dando un portazo a su espalda. A Ysera le temblaron las piernas, incómoda por todo lo que acababa de suceder, pese a no comprenderlo.

-          Damen, qué—

-          Ve a clase de vuelo. –interrumpía, con los ojos fijos en la puerta que escondía ahora a su hermano y su acompañante.

-          Pero—

-          Hablaremos luego. –se separaba, ahora sí, de ella, para dirigirse hacia la puerta. A la chica el corazón se le paró en seco antes de acelerarse descontroladamente. Fuese cuales fuesen las intenciones de Damen, lo que estuviese pasando entre él y su hermano, no iba a conseguir tranquilizarla, daban igual las palabras que usase.- En serio, Ysera, no te preocupes. -balbuceó ella, aún confusa.- Ysera... -también daba igual su mirada.- Confía en mí.


	71. Chapter 71

Aún no había decidido cómo le iba a hacer frente a aquella situación que se le presentaba por delante. Darle largas, evitar explicaciones, sin duda no eran la mejor manera de causar en Ysera una buena impresión. No tras lo sucedido en el juicio, no si su frialdad era tan latente tras la calidez que habían compartido no hacía mucho.

Aun así, el deber era el que era. Y tenía cosas que hacer en ese momento que eran mucho más importantes que la idea que la chica se llevase al ver a Alexander reaccionar de esa forma a su conversación. Tan inusual, tan inesperado.

Abrió la puerta sin pedir permiso para hacerlo. Le daba completamente igual lo que el responsable del aula tras ella tuviese que reprocharle. Se despidió de ella, tan sereno como pudo, y se escondió tras la madera para, ahora, seguir con los pasos.

-          … ya bastante ha sido. –tras la mesa de profesorado, Santoro recriminaba a Alexander algo que, sin duda, le enervaba bastante. Algo que, a la vez, no causaba efecto en el alumno. Este, de hecho, se giraba al oír la puerta para comprobar que Damen se había adentrado al aula, para justo después regresar la vista a un Santoro al que el iris de sus ojos le ardía vivamente con exasperación.-  Qué quieres. –le reprochaba. Damen se movía hacia el escritorio de Santoro a paso lento, sin prestarle mucho interés.- No pienso hablar con tu hermano aquí. –explicaba furioso a Alexander. Este ni se inmutaba.

-          Lo que haya sido no es de tu incumbencia. –ignoraba su reacción hacia Damen para recuperar el tema que les reunía de inicio.- Limítate a lo que tienes que hacer—

-          No pienso hablar con él delante. –Santoro insistió, sin dedicar una mirada más a Damen. Este, que ignoraba su malicia tanto como Alexander, se situaba junto a su hermano mayor dejando claro que no iba a irse.

-          Yo decido si mi hermano está presente, de qué está presente, y si lo que se habla merece ser escuchado por él o no, Santoro. –recordó.

-          O yo. –que tomase palabra sorprendió a ambos, aunque en mayor medida al maestro de Encantamientos, que veía su actuación como una desfachatez. Alexander giró el rostro a Damen, manteniendo a raya cualquier alarde de su impulsividad por hacerse notar.- Yo también decido si quiero estar o no, vaya. –con obviedad, decía. Alexander asintió.

-          Me es indiferente. –y aun así, Santoro mantenía.- Desde cuándo ahora quieres escuchar lo que tenga que decirle a tu hermano. –se dignó a dirigirse a él. Damen alzaba una ceja.

-          En realidad, escucharte me produce dolor de cabeza, sea lo que sea que salga de tu boca, pero fíjate, me he despertado hoy así, con ganas de masoquismo. –provocaba. Santoro, apoyado al frente de su escritorio, agachado, clavaba las uñas en la madera por su deseo prohibido de lanzarse a por él. Sus intenciones, aun así obvias, no pasaban desapercibido para un Alexander que no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

-          Al menos tenemos algo en común. –comentaba, como le dejaba la rabia.- Lo que tú tengas que decir me importa tan poco como lo que—

-          Santoro. –acallándole. Algo que hacía en el acto. Y no miró al mayor de los Dantsov por no dar con su mirada, tan maliciosa. Con tal de evita que ese encuentro se basase en una disputa entre alumno y maestro, Alexander prosiguió.- Cuándo es tu próxima reunión con Losnedahl. –dispuesto a darle el placer, aunque le pesase, Santoro pensaba, indeciso por tener que hablar delante de dos personas.

-          Semana que viene.

-          ¿Tan tarde? –sorprendido.

-          ¿Te crees que el señor director quiere conversar conmigo? –irritado. Alexander asentía, no en respuesta pero comprendiendo su referencia.- Yo tampoco tengo gran interés, Alexander, si mantengo esos encuentros por ti. El último me llevó demasiada paciencia no arrancarle la cabeza.

-          No finjas fidelidad, Santoro, te reúnes con él porque cada profesor ha de mantener encuentros con el director de la escuela para calibrar las clases. –Damen se sonrió, expresamente, ante las palabras de su hermano. Cualquier golpe a Santoro le producía el gesto. Santoro, cómo no, le miró enfurecido, ardiendo en cólera silenciada.

-          No tendría por qué.

-          Claro que no. –apuntaba Damen, que se había dejado caer sobre la mesa más cercana.- Si no fueses maestro podrías estar en tu casa, reuniéndote con tu elfo que seguramente es el único que soporta escucharte. De hecho, dudo que lo haga a voluntad.

-          Recuérdame qué haces aquí, no me ha quedado claro. –exigía saber al menos por qué tenía que soportarle. Damen, de brazos cruzados, pintaba media sonrisa en sus labios.

-          Te he echado de menos estas vacaciones, una clase no me es suficiente. –burlaba. Santoro se separaba de la mesa, dispuesto a encararle.

-          No tengo por qué soportar tus insolencias también fuera de hora, Damianos, así que te recomiendo que…-su mano fue suficiente para frenarle. No dio grandes pasos hacia la posición de Damen cuando, sin moverse de su sitio, Alexander sacaba una de sus manos del bolsillo para agarrar al profesor por la camisa y clavarle al suelo. Buscó la mirada del chico, alarmado por ser interrumpido, y ahora el no poder evitar dar con sus ojos le dejaba claro que no iba a tocarle un pelo a Damen. Una advertencia, una sensación transmitida, que hasta a alguien como a Santoro erizaba el vello. Regresó sobre sus pasos, sin querer comprobar cómo Damen se sonreía una vez más.- Qué quieres que le diga. –tras un silencio, volvía a quien le interesaba. Alexander se encogía de hombros.

-          Nada en especial. Déjale hablar. Quiero saber qué tiene que decir.

-          La última vez habló demasiado, no sé si estará dispuesto a volver a hacerlo, ni yo a escucharlo.

-          La última vez a poco más matas a Ysera. –recordó Damen, sin poder contener el sentir del recuerdo. Hasta Alexander mostró reacción, bajando mínimamente el gesto. Ahora el que buscaba con los ojos, orgulloso por ver algo de lo que quejarse, era Santoro a Alexander.

-          Y eso te produce mucho dolor ¿me equivoco? –continuaba la provocación. Damen ahora no sonreía.

-          Eso me demuestra tu incompetencia. Que te puede más la rabia interna que lo que mi hermano te—

-          No me vengas con lealtades aquí, niñato, porque si hay alguien aquí aún con cosas que demos—

-          Santoro. –Alexander le mandaba callar una vez más, con un paso al frente intimidatorio. Irritado, esta vez no lo soportó.

-          Qué narices hace aquí. –tenía que haber algún motivo, alguna razón por la que Alexander permitiese de repente a su hermano estar presente en sus encuentros, hablando a placer. Sin recibir a la vez crítica alguna por parte del mayor. Este aguardó antes de exponer.

-          Damen ha decidido estar aquí. –de una forma u otra, explicó escuetamente. A Santoro no le hacía falta mucho más para comprender lo que refería. Miraba al menor, sorprendiéndose con ráfaga sarcástica.

-          ¿En serio, Damianos? –este asentía.- ¿Y a qué se debe tal honor? ¿Te preocupa mucho que otros tengamos que hacer el trabajo al que te niegas y ahora decides entrometerte en nuestros asuntos para saber cómo proteger a tu amada—

-          Te recomiendo que no me sigas provocando, Santoro. –tajante, cortaba.- Puedo tomar decisiones que no te gustarían lo más mínimo. –eso volvía a sorprenderle, de igual manera que antes, buscando en Alexander algún signo de control. Pero Alexander le miraba igual manera que Damen, lo que indicaba que, a su desgracia, tenía razón.

-          ¿Es una broma? –no daba crédito. Alexander negó.- ¿Me tomas el pelo? Alexander, te ha demostrado que no es de fiar, no ha movido un dedo por ti ni por tu padre en ningún momento ¿y ahora piensas darle la libertad de decidi—

-          ¿Sabes por qué le doy esa libertad? –sereno. Santoro tomó aire. Respondiese o no, Alexander iba a darle la respuesta igualmente.- Porque tengo ese poder. –recordaba.- Y puesto que lo tengo, lo que tú pienses de mi hermano me es indiferente, porque solo me importa lo que piense yo. –Santoro se mordía el carrillo, ofendido.- No te olvides que yo decido. Todo. –la última palabra se la dedicó no solo al maestro, también a su hermano,  que sin esperarla la recibió con la mayor entereza posible.- Adelanta el encuentro con Losnedahl, la semana que viene no me sirve. –recuperaba, alarmándole, más viendo que Alexander partía hacia la puerta con nulo interés por seguir conversando.

-          ¿Te crees que puedo elegir cuándo quiere—

-          Me es indiferente. –sin girarse a él. Damen comenzó a seguir sus pasos, más ágiles que los de su hermano, para no perderle mucho en la distancia. La intimidad que le proporcionaba Alexander no era de ensueño, si bien siempre era mejor que la que Santoro pudiese ofrecer. Cerró la puerta, viendo que Alexander aún caminaba por el pasillo, carente de intención por parar a voluntad propia.

-          Alex. –le llamaba, con el golpe de la madera. Pero su hermano no respondía.- Alexander, espera. –insistió. Ahora, el mayor frenaba, girándose con desgana.- Por qué hay tanto interés en que se adelante la reunión. –centrado en los asuntos que les habían reunido con Santoro esa mañana, Damen indagaba. En respuesta, su hermano alzaba una ceja, esperando la llegada del menor a su lado.- No creo que cambie muc—

-          El interés por que se adelante la reunión me incube a mí y le incumbe a tu padre, ya que son cosas del Ministerio. Pero el interés que tienes tú en ello me parece más interesante. De hecho, también me incumbe. –una protesta clara. Damen marcaba la línea de qué expresar y qué no en su interior.

-          No sé qué esperas que haga. –confesaba, obvio.- Tendré que enterarme de lo que pasa preguntando, si tú no me lo dices. –le culpaba, algo que Alexander no aceptaba.

-          Me pregunto hasta qué punto crees que soy gilipollas, Damen. –el menor guardó compostura.- Aceptaste estar a mi lado en esto no hace ni un día, y ya esperas que te tenga al tanto de todo como si llevases conmigo desde siempre. Como si no hubieses esperado a no tener otra opción para ahora fingir que te va la vida en ello. –le encaraba. Damen se mantenía tan impenetrable como le permitía la apariencia.- O la de otros. –a sabiendas de su golpe, Alexander no quería continuar con aquello, echando de nuevo andar. Hasta que le escuchas de nuevo.

-          Tal vez si hubieses sido más comprensivo, no había tardado tant—

-          ¿¡Comprensivo?! –se giraba a él, raudo. Damen seguía clavado al suelo.- No tengas las narices de decirme que no soy comprensivo contigo, porque dudo que encuentres a alguien ahí fuera que se apiade de ti más de lo que lo hago yo. –retenía su mirada.

-          Ayer te parecía la mejor noticia del mundo. Hoy, vuelves a dudar de mí. –reprochaba. Alexander tiraba de su jersey en respuesta, para acercarle a él, asegurándose de que Damen escuchase cada una de sus palabras. Provocaba con ello que el macuto al hombro del chico cayese al suelo.

-          Ayer también te dije que poco quería ya confiar en ti.

-          Pero decidiste seguir haciéndolo. –insistía. Aún con la mano de su hermano atada a su prenda de ropa. Se miraban, silenciosos.- Tarde o no, di el paso que tú querías que diese. Aun sabiendo tanto como sabes lo que me cuesta o lo que supone para mí. –le soltó, molesto con que usase esas palabras contra él.- Nunca has sido comprensivo conmigo. –insistencia. Alexander le miraba marcando cada vez más su frente.- Ni tú ni tu padre habéis intentando entender que no quiero dedicarme a esto, que no quiero mancharme las manos como tú haces, y eso no significa –le interrumpía el intento por intervenir.- que no esté de acuerdo contigo, Alex. Simplemente no quiero llevar a cabo las atrocidades que tú realizas. –el mayor tensó la mandíbula.

-          Estás de acuerdo conmigo pero lo llamas atrocidad. –Damen puso los ojos en blanco, impaciente.

-          Estoy de acuerdo contigo, en lo que dices, en lo que piensas, pero no me pidas que acepte, que intente entender ni por un momento, el cómo puedes disfrutar de quitar una vida. Ni que entienda ni acepte que mi hermano es… -contuvo las palabras, sintiéndolas con dolor a cada segundo que estas salían por su garganta. Alexander se sonreía, molesto.

-          ¿Es? –animaba. Damen negaba, inquieto en su posición. Sentía que sus pulsaciones se aceleraban.- Vamos, Damen, dime qué soy, no será porque no me lo repites veces a lo largo del—

-          Te repito mil veces el cómo me siento al respecto y tú insistes en que lo deje de lado. –cortaba de nuevo. Se impacientaba cada vez más, esa conversación había tomado un rumbo que no había pretendido. Su hermano volvía a atacarle, de una forma u otra, pese a los avances que había sentido realizados. Una conversación sin fin, un tema que por más que se trataba entre ellos siempre dejaba un hilo que acababan cogiendo para llegar a un problema eterno.- No solo eso, por más que te lo repito, más me intentas convencer de que ser como tú es la mejor idea y—

-          Porque es la mejor ide—

-          ¡Cállate! –tajante. Y a Alexander el asombro le inundó el rostro, tanto que le incapacitó hablar o reaccionar de primeras. Su hermano no solo le alzaba la voz para exigirle silencio, algo que no le preocupaba en demasía. Al fin y al cabo, las voces entre ambos eran el pan de cada día en sus conversaciones respecto a ese tema. Pero Damen había ido más allá. Furioso, descontrolado, había sacado su varita y la había clavado en el pecho de su hermano, aparentemente inconsciente, pues Alexander se lo hacía saber alzando una ceja, bajando la mirada al arma. Tampoco era la primera vez que la varita de Damen le apuntaba, pero nunca antes le había tocado con ella. No suponía una gran diferencia, pero sí le devolvía un recuerdo, no tan lejano como para evitarle que la sorpresa fuese mayor.

-          ¿Qué vas a hacer? –provocaba. Damen se limitaba a mantenerle la mirada, con respiración acelerada y la incertidumbre en su mente de si debía bajar el arma o mantenerla.- ¿Piensas meterte en mi mente de nuevo? ¿Tocar donde no debes? –recordaba con dolor, físico y sentimental, el cómo Damen había acudido a la tortura que Teren había implantado en su ser para retorcerle con ello. De nuevo, Damen no se amedrentaba.

-          ¿No querías que me pareciese a ti? –una provocación que caló demasiado hondo en su hermano, que veía la varita de Damen retroceder ahora a sabiendas de que sus palabras habían tocado más fondo que cualquier hechizo.- Preguntaré lo que quiera, las veces que quiera, y cuándo quiera. Si me respondes, bien, si no, de ti de penderá lo que esté dispuesto a hacer. –se agachaba a coger su saco para volver a disponerlo al cuelgue de su hombro.- Y no quiero aguantar sus tonterías. –miraba de refilón a su espalda, al aula que habían dejado atrás.- Me da igual sobre qué, pero en especial sobre Ysera. No quiero oírle dirigirme la palabra al respecto ni una sola vez. –quiso marcharse.

-          ¿Esperas que le prohíba hablar? Porque—

-          ¿Acaso no lo haces de continuo? –le retuvo su intervención, mirándole desde el lado por el que le doblegaba.- No puedo evitar que tu padre me cuestione a cada rato, pero no voy a tolerar que alguien como Santoro lo haga.

-          Es complicado. –burlaba, claramente con segundas que aún quería exponer.- No sé cómo prohibirle hacer algo que, al fin y al cabo, yo también hago. –agarrado al asa de su macuto, descargaba contra la tela la rabia de escucharle.- Lo lamento, Damen. Tú no comprendes lo que yo hago, ni por qué, y lo mismo me sucede a mí contigo. –enfrentaba.- Y puesto que pese a no comprenderlo, tú te sigues entrometiendo, lo mismo haré yo. –aferrado a su varita, Damen suplicaba no tener que volver a alzarla.- Acepté tus condiciones: tú decides cuándo. Pero no voy a perderte la pista, y cuanto más me hagas esperar, más alto será el precio a pagar.

Habría sido de ilusos el esperar que Alexander le diese vía libre en su comportamiento de ahora en adelante. De hecho, el aceptar el puesto que su hermano le llevaba tanto tiempo ofreciendo no le reportaba ningún beneficio más allá que el dotarse de tiempo. Pero Alexander tenía razón, el coste de esa demora tenía que ser pagado, y eso implicaría cosas a las que, sabía, no quería hacerles frente.

Tiempo al tiempo, aun así. Si algo le permitía mayor análisis, era el que su hermano nunca actuaba de la noche a la mañana, no al menos sin compartirlo antes. Solo una vez decidió actuar en soledad y, en el fondo, Damen esperaba que fuese la última.

A su desgracia, se iba al aula de Transformaciones sin haber sonsacado a su hermano el motivo por el cual querría que Santoro se viese con Losnedahl  con tanta premura. No era algo que le importase demasiado, Alexander nunca mostraba interés alguno en lo que el director tuviese que decir, ni siquiera a Santoro, y eso era lo que más le intrigaba. Pero, le tocaba esperar, que su hermano le proporcionase más información de la que hasta ahora había sacado, que era inexistente. Se pidió paciencia, era cierto que no hacía ni veinticuatro horas desde que había hablado con su hermano, así que no podía exigir grandes cosas. Y saber el por qué de ese interés en la reunión de Losnedahl y Santoro, era una de las cosas que tendrían que esperar.

Sobre todo porque el propio director era consciente de que, seguramente, el maestro de Encantamientos le exigiría un encuentro adelantado. Así se lo exponía a Teren y Darrow en su despacho tras el almuerzo al que prácticamente apenas habían acudido.

-          ¿Por qué es tan importante? –Darrow no comprendía. Sentado en una de las sillas de visita, miraba cómo Losnedahl reorganizaba su escritorio en pie. Teren también permanecía alzado, solo que caminando por el despacho. Había sido idea suya ir a ver al director, a pesar del drama sufrido esa misma mañana. Era preferible dejar todo el malestar atrás de una sentada a tener que enfrentarlo cada día a pocas.

-          Porque Alexander me esperaba en la vista. –informaba, con los ojos clavados en la selección de bolígrafos entre la que se dividía. Darrow frunció el ceño.

-          Pensaba… -aportaba el de Gryffindor.- Bueno, que no estabas porque él mismo, o Cassius, te habría impedido ir. –asintió, sin prestar mucha atención.

-          Cassius se encargó de enredarme frente a Aurores y jueces de plano medio en asuntos internos. Pero Alexander no lo sabía. –los dos alumnos se observaban, con Darrow girado a Teren. Compartían expresión, que pronunció el que yacía de pie.

-          Y desde cuándo es eso algo que a Alexander le preocupe. Quiero decir, si pensaba inculpar a Wansky, que tú no estuvieses le beneficiaba—

-          Oh, no, eso le es indiferente. –rechazaba con la mano, como también hacía con varios bolígrafos, que desaparecían en la nada. Cuando depositó en un contenedor metálico los salvados, dejó caer su cuerpo contra su asiento.- Lo que le preocupa es que Cassius actúa sin consultarle. –Teren se acercaba también a su silla. Por algún motivo, permanecer alzado en soledad le resultaba incómodo.- Así que, el drama con Damen, obviamente, lo empeoró todo.

-          Bueno, no deja de ser lo mismo. –Darrow.- Ojo por ojo… Con la diferencia de que Alexander no había pedido a Damen estar allí. –Losnedahl asentía.

-          Exacto. Pero eso Cassius no lo sabía.

-          Pero se lo explicó. Yo vi cómo Cassius se iba enrabietado y cómo Alexander le reprochaba a Damen haber tenido que defenderle—

-          Y ahí el punto de interés. –interrumpía, uniendo sus manos, entrelazándolas, sobre su mesa.- Alexander sigue defendiendo a Damen, algo incomprensible para Cassius. Y Cassius empieza a perder la paciencia, no solo con Damen. –ambos volvían a mirarse.

-          Pero… -Teren buscaba palabras.- Sigue siendo Alexander, Cassius está tan obsesionado con Alexander como Alexander con él. No entiendo—

-          Ahí te equivocas, Stringer. –puntualizó.- Cassius está obsesionado con su hijo, sí, pero lo está más con… todo esto. –exponía en el aire, con gestos.- Su misión, digámoslo así. Alexander es su amor, su consentido, pero no deja de ser su mano activa. Y si su mano activa falla… -ambos asentían.

-          No sé si eso es bueno, al dejar a Alexander más de lado, o si es malo porque nos hace tener dos frentes abiertos. –Darrow exponía las dudas generales. El director asentía.

-          Que Alexander sienta que su padre le deja de lado significa para él un fracaso en su papel de hijo, lo que aviva la posibilidad de que, bueno, sea más Alexander.

-          Qué bien… -irónico, exponía Teren, sin poder evitar mostrar angustia. Como si algo en su interior hubiese nacido segundos atrás para hacerle ver que, tal vez, el colmo de malicia en Alexander ya había sido mostrado en público. Desvaneciéndose ante la clara obviedad de que al chico aún le quedaba mucho por demostrar. No se tranquilizó ni cuando Darrow cogió su mano.

-          Que Alexander tenga interés en que me reúna con Santoro es algo meramente personal suyo. Sabe que Santoro es un bocazas, que intentará sacarme sin él pedírselo algo sobre mi ausencia en la vista. Se ahorra así el preguntar a su padre, seguramente por segunda o tercera vez. Que sigue siendo algo que le es indiferente, lo que yo estuviese haciendo, pero… es todo información que él quiere sobre su padre. Cada detalle, cada pequeño dato que pueda recolectar sobre lo que Cassius hace a su espalda.

-          ¿Se lo dirás? A Santoro. Lo que sea que… -Darrow preguntaba. Encogiéndose de hombros, el director mostraba una vez más indiferencia.

-          ¿De qué me sirve guardarme algo tan simple como eso?

-          Sirve de que no nos entrometemos en lo que pase entre Cassius y Alexander. –molesto, Teren añadía.- Ya hemos dicho que tenerles enfrentados supone doble trabajo, por qué aumentar la distancia—

-          Porque la distancia ya está dada, Stringer. –cortó.- No es gigantesca, no supondrá que Cassius desherede a su hijo ante la vida, ni que Alexander rompa a llorar desconsolado por sentirse de lado. Pero Cassius anda analítico ante todo, y Alexander busca darle motivos suficientes para que mantenga la confianza. –mientras Teren se exasperaba, Darrow comenzaba a hacer cábalas en su cabeza, silencioso. Era consciente de que Teren en esas reuniones perdía mucho la razón cuando se trataba de posibles actuaciones, sobre todo tras lo sucedido con sus padres, lo que le impedía en numerosas ocasiones el perder la objetividad.

-          ¿Ahora no solo nos influyen las consecuencias de sus rabietas? ¿También tenemos que buscar cómo encauzarlas para—

-          Stringer. –que el chico se abriese tanto no ayudaba a lo que Losnedahl buscaba decir. La cabeza de Teren se cargaba de pensamientos y, eso, no era beneficioso para nadie que intentase hacerle acoger uno más.- Lo único que os ha de importar aquí, es lo que Alexander busque hacer para ganarse la confianza plena de su padre una vez más.

-          Resulta que a eso nos dedicamos, sí. –recordó.

-          No… -finalmente, Darrow aportaba. Aún con la mirada perdida, recuperándola para dar con la de un Losnedahl que encontraba en él la comprensión. Teren, anonadado, esperaba algo más antes de seguir respondiendo.- No es eso. –esperaba que el director lo confirmase.

-          No somos los únicos sabiendo esto, como es obvio. –asentía Teren, expectante.- Y todos sabemos también qué es lo que más desea Alexander. Más allá del ser el hijo perfecto o cumplir su misión. Qué es lo que quiere, qué ayuda necesita para que eso se dé. –más comprensivo de lo que Losnedahl podría imaginar, Teren suspiraba. Regresando sobre la cordura.

-          Damen. –se dejaba apoyar sobre el respaldo, relajado al menos ahora que hablaban todo de lo mismo. Se miraba con Darrow, en silencio, había cosas que eran mejor mantener alejadas hasta de Losnedahl.

-          Alexander le dará un ultimátum, y por el motivo que sea, lo que guarde Damen detrás, él va a aceptar. –asintieron los dos.

-          Contábamos con ello. –la puntualización de Darrow le sorprendió al director.- Tarde o temprano, Damen no puede mantenerse al margen de por vida. Alexander no le iba a dejar.

-          Y es eso lo que importa ahora. –asintieron de nuevo, conectando sus miradas una vez más.- Lo hablé con Pemberton, tras la vista, cuando me contó lo que Damen había hecho. Yo sigo haciendo lo que puedo por mantener la estabilidad en la escuela, por mantener a raya a gente como Santoro, servir de protección para todo el alumnado si a los Dantsov se les va de las manos. –explicaba, por enésima vez, con sentimiento de culpabilidad.- Como director no se me permite tomar más acción, de hecho ya tomo más de la que podría, pero… Lo demás… -asentía Teren una vez más.

-          Lo demás, es cosa nuestra. –masajeó su frente.- Genial. –con pesar, Losnedahl asentía.

-          Siento la brusquedad. –confesaba.- Ya sabéis que no me gusta pediros nada, bastante hacéis por la sociedad. Yo soy el que menos derecho tiene a exigir. –Darrow le comprendía, ya eran demasiadas conversaciones con el director.

-          Ya nos exigimos nosotros, no pasa nada. –recordaba.- En fin… Mejor nos vamos, tenemos clase. –recordaba. Pociones les esperaba. Se alzaba junto a Teren.

-          Darrow. –Losnedahl le retenía desde su asiento, antes de que este siguiese descendiendo escaleras.- Que Damen se una a su hermano es algo inminente. Para qué… El tiempo dirá. Pero no lo aireéis por ahí. –ambos chicos compartían mirada una vez más.- Tengo entendido que no solo Pemberton, también Klapp y el resto le tienen demasiado cruzado. No sería bueno aumentar sus barras de odio tan pronto. –comprendía, asintiendo.

-          Y qué pasa con Ysera. –Teren ponía sobre la mesa de la lejanía otra cuestión.- Tanto ella como su hermana –miraba a Darrow, intentando dejar de lado el dolor que le producía el hablar de aquello.- han decidido colaborar con el Eje. Qué se supone que hay que hacer con ella, esperar a que se entere por él, a que se dé de bruces con su cara en un ataque, o…

-          Algo me dice que Damen se lo dirá. Puesto que desconocemos cuándo sucederá, o si ya ha sucedido… -la posibilidad castigaba sin duda a un Losnedahl que veía todo empeorar con cada amanecer. Ambos chicos, por enésima vez, se miraron.- Mejor no alarmarla tampoco. –asintieron en respuesta, y ahora sí, el director les permitió la marcha tras un encuentro que no había esperado. Bajar la escalera de caracol fue como cruzar un velo de realidad para ambos, cada cual cogiendo la ruta que más se les asemejaba.

-          Cada vez veo más inútil venir aquí. –la molestia en Teren era latente. Esta le dotaba la energía suficiente como para andar más rápido. A su espalda, Darrow buscaba exponerse.

-          No puedes pedir más, Teren. –recordaba. Aún afectado, su amigo se giraba a él.- Él ya hace lo que puede—

-          ¿El qué? ¿Sentarse en su despacho y dar órdenes? Dice que vigila a Santoro, y Santoro casi mata a Ysera—

-          Él no estaba aquí para—

-          ¡Pero es que tiene que estar! Es el director, joder, y Cassius le maneja como quiere—

-          Porque Cassius maneja a Macar. Y Macar puede manejarle, a nuestro pesar—

-          Sigue sin serme suficiente, Darrow. –el de Gryffindor suspiraba, silencioso.- Antes de que Macar fuese la marioneta de Cassius, al menos en comparación a como lo es ahora, eligieron a Losnedahl para el puesto gracias a que gente como Violetta lo propuso. Porque supuestamente era de los nuestros, y podría ser significativo si—

-          Sigue siendo de los nuestros. Teren, estás enredando demasiado las cosas—

-          No, Darrow, no enredo nada. Estoy harto de que todo el mundo nos exija, de que esperen que salvemos el puto mundo, pero nadie colabora.

-          Todos hacen lo que pueden—

-          ¿En serio? Que cojan una varita y se pongan frente a Alexander, como hago yo. Él, Violetta, el resto de Aurores. Hacen lo que pueden, pero no todo lo que pueden.

-          Sabes que tomar mano activa de esto es arriesgar demasiado, Teren, no pueden—

-          ¿Arriesgar demasiado? –más molesto que en un inicio.- Yo he intentado pararle los pies a Alexander, yo he arriesgado demasiado. Y he perdido. Pero no se le va a parar desde despachos. –Darrow sentía que, de nuevo, se adentraban en una discusión de la cual no compartían punto final. Apenas hacía horas que habían dejado atrás su último enfrentamiento, no podía meterse de lleno en uno nuevo, aunque Teren pareciese dispuesto a ello.- Somos alumnos, somos gente joven casi sin experiencia, y estamos salvando al mundo –burlaba.- mientras que los que tienen cargos altos se quedan en su despacho esperando a que les llevemos el muerto al ataúd. –Darrow asintió. Mejor dejarlo correr. Aceptar su posición.- Soy el primero que no quiere que nadie se meta en algo así, Darrow, pero soy el primero que también dice que es necesario. Por eso yo estoy dentro, por eso acepto que Ysera o Eo quieran estar. Aunque me joda en el alma. Aunque seguramente acabe muerto por intentar pararle—

-          No digas eso. –tuvo que intervenir. Suplicando. Y Teren aprovechó para coger aire y aceptar no tomar ese camino en ese instante.- Sé lo que quieres decir, pero… -cómo decirlo sin agrandar la bola de fuego.- No me siento capaz de exigir nada a nadie. Claro que nos vendría bien ayuda, joder, soy el primero que cada vez que me reúno con Violetta, me dan ganas de recordarle lo útil que nos sería, pero luego… No querría verla metida en algo así. Ni a Losnedahl. Ni a mi madre, joder. Ya tengo a mi hermana, a Storm, Ysera, a Klapp… -no fue capaz ni de mencionar su nombre, se limitó a señalarle con desdén, con la palma de la mano alzada. Teren asintió, él también aceptaba su posición.- Es mejor que, no sé… Aceptemos las cosas como son e intentemos sacar provecho de lo que tenemos. Losnedahl siempre nos ha sido muy útil en información, Teren, y estando él de director, en Hogwarts los alumnos siguen teniendo cierta protección—

-          Cuando a Alexander se le acabe la paciencia, dudo que Losnedahl ni todo el elenco de Aurores puedan pararle si decide atacar en Hogwarts. Y lo sabes. –lo sabía. Asintió, perezoso.- Da igual, siempre has tenido predilección por Losnedahl. No intento hacerte ver nada—

-          ¿Predilección? –asombrado.

-          Le adoras, es obvio.

-          No le adoro, simplemente le respeto. Mucho.

-          Pues eso. –cansado, Teren se giró y comenzó a andar. Darrow alzaba una ceja, siguiéndole.- Claramente tienes algo con los mestizos de Slytherin, no será algo que intente explicar. –ahora alzaba ambas, y desencajaba mínimamente su mandíbula.

-          ¿A qué viene eso? –le alcanzó.

-          ¿Qué tal con Storm? –con ojos intimidantes, le preguntaba. Darrow frunció el ceño.

-          No pienso responder a eso—

-          Venga ya ¿ya estás con secretismos?

-          ¿Secretismos? No se lo digo a Klapp, te lo voy a decir a ti…

-          Hombre, es que precisamente por no decírselo a Klapp, esperaba que a mí sí.

-          Déjalo ¿vale? Con Storm bien. No te metas.

-          No me meto, solo quiero saber si tú la has metido ya o—

-          ¡¿Qué…?! –se sorprendió tanto que dejó de andar. Hasta el propio Teren se alarmó consigo mismo, llevándose la mano a la frente.

-          Merlín, qué me pasa. –Darrow no quiso reír.- Yo no tengo la mente para tanto trote…

-          ¿Qué tipo de trote dices? Porque yo ya—

-          No el que estás pensando. –volvía a ser Teren, alarmándose.- Como sea, me alegro de que te vaya bien.

-          Gracias… -con distancias, aún preparado por si algo más escapaba de su boca.- ¿Tú con Eo…?

-          Bien. –resumió. Supo que Darrow esperaba más sin necesidad de dejar pasar el tiempo.- Y no pienso dar detalles al respecto.

-          No los he pedido.

-          Pues recuérdalo cuando te dé por pedirlos.

-          ¿Por qué iba a pedirlos? Es mi hermana. –fingió un escalofrío.

-          Le pedías detalles a tu hermana cuando estaba con su ex, Darrow. –recordaba.- Y delante de mí, para joder.

-          Pero solo lo hacía por eso.

-          ¿Por joderme?

-          Claro.

-          Ni siquiera sabías si me gustaba o no.

-          Por eso lo hacía, para ver si lo confesabas.

-          ¿Eres consciente de lo mucho que te odio a veces?

-          ¿A veces?

-          Siempre.

-          Nunca. –le acogía bajo su brazo, aunque intentase alejarse de él. Se aseguró de retenerle el tiempo suficiente, antes de que Teren de verdad se separase. Era su forma de agradecerle y mostrarle el cariño suficiente por haber dejado de lado una nueva discusión.- Va, vamos a las mazmorras. Que luego Varmoon me riñe por retenerte por ahí.

-          Varmoon te riñe porque me culpas a mí de retenerme por ahí cuando deberías estar en el aula haciendo pociones.

-          Oh, cállate, hablas como él.

-          ¡Porque tiene razón! –tomaban la escalera.- Si te esforzases un poco sacarías mejor nota.

-          Saco prácticamente perfecto, Teren—

-          Pero no perfecto. Y si la sacases te eximiría de las clases, como a mí.

-          Sabes que no lo haría. Por joder. Me tendría allí, día tras día, contando los ingredientes de Klapp antes de que hiciese alguna masacre. –Teren rio.

-          Te dejaría, porque así te tendría conmigo en la sede, trabajando.

-          Uh… -malestar fingido.- Casi que prefiero las clases. –caminó por la escalera, oyéndole reír.

-          Créeme, y tanto que lo prefieres.

La experiencia evitó que se equivocasen. Cruzaron la puerta al aula de Pociones, y allí no solo Varmoon recriminaba su tardanza, también un Klapp que se había visto en soledad en su mesa de cara a preparar cualquier mezcla que el maestro les pidiese.

Sirvió de alivio para ambos, tras el encuentro con el director, y aunque luego Teren siguió inmerso en pociones con Varmoon, estas estaban destinadas a otro tema. De primeras, Teren y Varmoon se quedaron en las mazmorras trabajando, hasta que a Teren le pudo la impaciencia por querer probar ideas y cambió la clase en la que estaba por su sala de trabajo de San Mungo.

Ni Klapp ni Darrow iban a formar parte de su labor, pese a todos los intentos que Teren depositase en que ambos chicos colaborasen. Entendía que, para alguien que no amase el arte de hacer pociones, dedicarse a ello en su tiempo libre no era algo apetecible. Y que el resultado dependiese para salvar o no las vidas de gente querida, sin duda, no facilitaba la tarea. Ya lo habían intentado, Darrow a veces le ayudaba con las tareas en San Mungo, y el simple miedo a hacer algo mal impedía al de Gryffindor concentrarse lo suficiente. Por eso a veces permitía que Klapp le acompañase. El chico no era mal en mezclar, pero depositaba en ello menor atención aún que Darrow, y solo así el chico parecía buscar la concentración al no verla en su amigo.

Al final, daba todo igual. Ambos eran inútiles de cara a lo que Teren querría de ellos, así que les dejaba que se dedicasen a otra cosa como si de dos bebés se tratase, de los que esperas sepan caminar horas tras haber dado sus primeros pasos. Estaban mejor jugando, al menos ahí las expectativas no eran tan altas.

A Teren le venían bien otro tipo de apoyos. Para empezar, Varmoon. El maestro siempre actuaba como un libro abierto con él. Cada pregunta, cada aportación que pudiese tener a algo, Varmoon le ofrecía la respuesta deseada, fuese esta a su favor o en contra. No callaba nada, ni guardaba nada. Si era una fuente de conocimiento para las pociones, también lo era como almacén de remedios. El Eje contaba con una gran ayuda en la creación de curas gracias al arsenal de ingredientes que Varmoon tenía a su disposición, un acceso que sin duda se le venía dado gracias a la participación de Losnedahl en la dirección.

No pudo evitar compararlos, pensando en Darrow en el proceso. Sentía que gente como Varmoon aportaba más al Eje de lo que cabría esperar de ellos. Sí era cierto que el profesor de Pociones tampoco tomaba parte activa, su varita no estaba a disposición de ser usada frente a los puristas, pero tampoco había propuesto nunca antes nada parecido. Su participación residía en facilitar a Teren todo lo que necesitase, ya fuese conocimiento o material. Y lo mismo sucedía con Wansky, aunque con él había una excepción.

El maestro de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras había aceptado estar con ellos. Les había enseñado prácticamente todo lo que sabían, pero se había negado a ejercer su conocimiento en las artes oscuras contra nadie, no mientras no fuese estrictamente necesario que fuese él el que la usase. Teren le guardaba demasiada estima, tanta o más que a Varmoon. Si bien el profesor de Pociones había sido un gran apoyo para él en la materia de mezclas, alabando su trabajando y tratándole como alguien de su nivel o mayor, Wansky había abarcado con él demasiados aspectos de su vida más allá de lo que limitaba al empleo de su varita.

Wansky había sido el primer docente, tanto en su vida Muggle como en la que llevaba como mago, que se disponía a ejercer de apoyo moral para él. A comprender su potencial, a saber de sus limitaciones y puntos flacos. Varmoon era su halago al conocimiento, tan necesario en su labor en el Eje, mientras Wansky lo era más bien a su persona, tan necesaria en su día a día.

Tal vez pensar en ambos le hizo comprender que Darrow tenía gran parte de razón en cuanto a exigir. Él mismo esperaba demasiado de gente como Losnedahl, de Violetta… Pero algo se retorcía en su interior de pensar en que alguien como Wansky optase por coger el arma y plantar cara. Alguien como el maestro que ahora vivía bajo la lupa de Alexander por, supuestamente, estar ejerciendo su docencia en privado con Ysera.

Fue como si apareciese respondiendo a su pensamiento. No lo hacía sola, al menos, Ysera entraba por la puerta junto a Storm. Ambas conversaban con una voz bastante elevada, algo que a Teren le habría molestado de no tratarse por el contexto en el que estaban. Asumía que habría sido idea de Ysera, que con tal de no oír las voces del pasillo, habría pedido a su amiga conversar en el camino para así aplacarlas. No quiso averiguarlo, se limito a saludarlas.

-          ¿Qué hacéis por aquí? –no las esperaba. Storm solo acudía a la sede a trabajar a través de él.

-          Última hora es libre. –recordaba Ysera, dando algún brinco que otro para llegar a donde Teren estaba, con Varmoon.- ¿Qué hacéis?

-          A Teren se le ha ocurrido una mezcla que puede hacer que determinadas plantas crezcan inmunes al fuego. –hasta Storm se sorprendió, ya acostumbrada a las ideas de Teren.

-          Vaya. –exponía.- ¿Y eso? –buscaba ver el origen.

-          No lo sé. –exponía el chico, echando sobre un caldero pequeño unas gotas plateadas que causaban una efervescencia en un líquido amarillento. Pidió silencio cinco segundos, tras los que la mezcla pasó a naranja brillante. Depositó apresurado ese líquido en el caldero mayor. El agua que había en el mismo apenas mudó, animándole.- Vamos bien. –Varmoon se sonreía, e Ysera le meneaba el pelo para felicitarle.

-          Qué guay. No sé cómo se te ocurren estas cosas. –confesaba, sin perder detalle de lo que Teren apuntaba en su papel ahora.

-          ¿Desde cuándo te interesan tanto las pociones? –Varmoon se sorprendía. A Storm le hizo reír, aunque Ysera tornó a gesto sonrosado.- No te ilusionas tanto en clase.

-          Oh… -no supo qué decir. Teren buscó con la mirada a Storm para negar entre risas, a veces la chica pecaba demasiado de inocencia.- ¿Me gustan las plantas? ¿No quiero que se quemen? –dijo por decir, y Teren rio abiertamente.- Encima que me intereso. –se separó, fingiendo molesta. Fue con Storm.

-          Para una vez que lo haces, sí. –le reprochaba la chica.

-          ¿Una vez? Siempre lo hago. Me gustan las pociones. –miraba a Varmoon.- Es solo que se me dan mal. Prefiero otras cosas.

-          Las artes oscuras, sí. –recordaba Teren. Ysera hizo una mueca de disgusto, enrabietada.

-          Y no lo has de olvidar. –se miraban, Varmoon era el que ahora reía, diciéndole a Storm que se acercase para enseñarle unas anotaciones.

-          ¿En serio, Ysera? Te recuerdo que me gustan más que a ti.

-          ¿Entonces por qué no me apoyas? –cambiaba de tema, haciéndole reír de nuevo.- No me vendría mal tu apoyo… -confesó, con demasiada sinceridad, dejando entrever lo que de verdad refería. Teren alzó su mirada del papel, comprendiéndola. Varmoon se había alejado con Storm a la mesa de al lado, le estaba explicando el proceso previo al punto en el que se encontraban, así que se podía permitir un respiro. Aunque este le llevase de nuevo al pesar.

-          Y lo tienes. Lo sabes ¿no? –ella asintió, cautelosa y con media sonrisa.- Ya te dije que te ayudaría. Puedo enseñarte a manejarlo, a dominarlo… Ya sea el poder o el deseo de usarlo. –volvió a repetir el gesto, yendo a su lado ahora.- No has de pasar por esto sola. No eres la primera ni serás la última, y ellos buscan que sientas esa soledad, Alexander quiere que creas que no tienes otra opción que sucumbir a la oscuridad. –burlaba, rabioso. Ella sonreía.- No le des vueltas a eso, céntrate solo en buscar dominarlo. –a la vez que asentía, la chica dejaba caer su rostro en el hombro de Teren, que había vuelto a curvarse hacia la mesa para tomar notas.- Pero no te olvides de que se me da mejor que a ti. –la empujó con la cadera. Ella rio.

-          Bueno, bueno… No vaya a ser que de enseñarme me ponga a tu nivel. –sabía que no, pero le buscaba picar.- Te recuerdo que Damen me ha enseñado mucho. –Teren se esforzó demasiado en fingir una risa con ella, dejando de lado la conversación con Losnedahl. Borró todo de su mente, no era el momento.

-          ¿Por qué habéis venido, por cierto? –insistía.

-          Storm quería trabajar un poco, y el Gran Comedor ya estaba lleno, así que esperamos a que—

-          Espera, qué hora es. –se alarmaba, dándose la vuelta hacia el ordenador.

-          La de la cena. –reía.

-          Mierda. ¿Has visto a Darrow?

-          No… -se preocupaba.

-          Ve a buscarle, tenía que hablar contigo.

-          ¿Conmigo? ¿De qué?

-          Ve, leches, tenía entrenamiento pero imagino que ya estará poniéndose como un cerdo en el comedor con Klapp. –asintió ella, con cierto temor.- No es nada malo, pero ve, me dijo que si te veía te lo dijese y, joder, vamos, ve. –la echó, y sin despedirse, se desapareció.

-          ¡Eh! –Storm protestó, a lo que Teren cubría a la ausente.

-          La he echado yo, tiene cosas que hacer.

-          ¿El qué?

-          Luego te cuento, calla, que estoy trabajando.

Le miró con mosqueo, claramente el chico buscaba dejarla en ascuas. Lo consiguió, en gran medida, ya que Storm no logró concentrarse mucho en el trabajo que le endiñó hasta al menos una hora después. Varmoon se marchó de San Mungo tan pronto como el estómago pasó a llevar la voz cantante en su cuerpo, y en parte Teren empezaba a padecer de lo mismo.

Pero la nueva mezcla estaba a punto de completarse, no podía dejarla allí hasta el día siguiente. Estando ya solos, y respondiendo a las preguntas de Storm tras la explicación que Varmoon la había dado, Teren explicó a la chica cómo había surgido su idea. Cómo tras hablar del perfeccionamiento de una pócima contra el picor causado por reacción alérgica a la piel de dragón había llegado a la conclusión de que, con similares ingredientes, podía evitar que ciertas plantas ardiesen.

No se habría puesto a trabajar en ella si Varmoon no le hubiese animado a ello. De hecho, el maestro tuvo que indicarle que podría ser de gran uso en caso de que Alexander quisiese hacer arder algún bosque para que así Teren lo viese como primordial en su lista de tareas.

La poción resultó ser un éxito. Teren la probó en una planta carnívora que hizo aparecer, con las cualidades necesarias para que la mezcla funcionase, y esta fue ajena al fuego en todo momento. Tanto que, cuando las llamas la rodearon para causar nulo efecto, esta ni siquiera era consciente de la llamarada, por lo que el trauma en la misma fue inexistente.

-          Vale, y ahora nos vamos. –culminó, cerrando el libro donde tomaba ahora notas con un golpe seco. Storm, que analizaba la poción minuciosamente, se sorprendía.

-          ¿Ahora? ¿No vamos a reproducirla—

-          Tenemos que irnos, que luego me echan la bronca a mí. –cogió su mano, sin dejarla hablar. Tuvo que esperar a encontrase en los pasillos de Hogwarts para así recuperar la voz. No lo hizo para reprocharle el marcharse de San Mungo, sino para aparecerse en pleno séptimo piso cuando su deseo residía en acudir a la última hora del comedor.

-          ¿Encima me vas a hacer andar?

-          No. –iba en dirección contraria a las escaleras, hacia el aula que tenían a uso del Eje. Storm sintió su estómago cerrarse, perdiendo el apetito.

-          Qué pasa ahora… -no le parecía un buen augurio, nada que pasase en ese aula podía ser sinónimo de buenas noticias.

-          Espera y verás. –y lo siguió pensando pese a las palabras de Teren. Pese a que cuando abrió la puerta, la imagen que vio le dejó trastocada. Darrow e Ysera estaban allí, parecían estar inmersos en algún tipo de duelo de magia simple, pues ambos reían. Eo también lo hacía, mirándoles de frente. Y también lo hacía Rannier.

-          Hombre, por fin. –Darrow protestaba a Teren, entre risas aún.

-          Calla, trabajaba. –se excusaba. Y tiraba de Storm hacia la escalera para llegar al suelo.- Ya la traigo.

-          Qué… -confundida, decidió mirar a Ysera. Esta daba un pequeño saltito, lo que no le servía de nada, y Eo tampoco parecía expresar mucho. Darrow no era opción, así que miró a quien la desconcertaba del todo.- Hola.

-          ¿Qué tal, Storm? –siendo fiel a sus formas, y a su odio a las formalidades, Rannier la tuteaba. El hombre estaba apoyado sobre la mesa, con las manos en los bolsillos. Era el único que parecía de verdad acusar su tardanza, a lo que fuese.

-          ¿Bien?

-          Me alegro. –dijo, separándose de la tabla. Dio una palmada y, tanto ella como Eo, dieron un brinco. El resto, acostumbrados, ni se inmutaron.- En fin, como le decía a tu amiga –miraba a Eo.- los lunes y viernes tras vuestra clase de Pociones yo tengo Aparición con quinto curso juvenil y tú tengo entendido que lo dedicas a ir con Teren a San Mungo siempre que puedes, así que no se puede, pero los miércoles coincidimos en hora libre, tras el almuerzo. Lo cual viene bien, porque es mejor tener el estómago lleno.

-          Cierto. –Darrow apuntaba, apoyándose sobre Teren con la barbilla en su hombro.

-          Sé también que el viernes a última hora no tienes nada, y que Eo detesta demasiado Adivinación como para no soñar con faltar a clase –Eo reía.- así que, siempre que no tengas entrenamiento con tu casa, podemos vernos. Sé que no es suficiente, pero algún fin de semana puedo ofrecéroslo si urge.

-          ¿Perdón? –creía entender, pero no comprendía.- ¿Nos va a dar clase?

-          ¿Va? Si me vuelves a tratar de usted, claramente no. –molesto. Storm tragó saliva.- Que no nos sacamos tantos años, por favor, Storm—

-          Lo siento. –Darrow reía escondido tras la espalda de Teren, que hacía lo propio tras su mano. Ambos fingieron normalidad cuando Storm le buscó con la mirada para mandarles cierto odio. Volvió sobre Rannier.- ¿Entonces…? –Rannier no comprendía nada.

-          ¿Entonces qué? –miró a los dos chicos.- ¿No decíais que querían aprender Aparición? –asintieron.

-          Ah. –lo oficializaba. Storm ahora miraba a Eo, que contenía tras labios pegados las granas que parecía tener por gritar.- ¿En serio? Pero… -seguía confusa.- ¿Está permitido? Porque—

-          Soy el responsable principal del uso de la Aparición en el Ministerio de Magia. –exponía, orgulloso.- Yo decido lo que está permitido o no. Ni papá Dantsov tiene voz en esto.

-          Pero luego bien que dejas que papá Dantsov me quite el permiso. –reprochaba Darrow. Rannier le miraba con malicia.

-          Porque eres un rebelde sin causa, ahí poco tengo yo que hacer. –Teren reía por lo bajo.- En fin, Storm, mientras no te aparezcas en el Ministerio, puedo tener la responsabilidad plena del uso que le des. –balbuceaba.

-          Y… O sea, pero esto—

-          Darrow me dijo que ahora estáis en las filas del Eje. O sea, Eo, tú llevas ya tiempo. –asintió.- Me pidió que hiciese hueco para enseñaros, es inútil que estéis si no podéis apareceros. Y peligros, también. –reconocía.- Ysera ayudará también, puesto que ya sabe hacerlo. –asentía, alegre.- A no ser que no quieras, no pareces convencida—

-          ¿Qué? ¡Claro! Quiero decir… -miraba de nuevo a Eo. Estaba daba palmadas mudas.- Gracias, supongo.

-          A vosotras, por arriesgar el pellejo. –dio otra palmada, volviendo a pillarlas desprevenidas.- En fin, señoras y señores, me voy, que no me gusta que me hagan esperar para cenar. –culpaba de nuevo con la mirada a los dos chicos, que se despedían de él con lejanía y un gesto alto de cabeza.- Os vaya bien. –tan pronto acabó de hablar, su forma se descompuso de la realidad. Y ahora sí, Eo dejó escapar el grito para correr a Storm y abrazarla con fuerza.

-          ¡¡Vamos a aprender a aparecernos!! –Storm la recogía, aún confundida.- ¿¡No es genial?! –asentía.

-          Pero… ¿En serio va a…? ¿Así sin más?

-          ¿Sin más? –Teren no comprendía.

-          Rannier no forma parte del Eje como tal, no sabía que estuviese dispuesto a—

-          Rannier no forma parte del Eje porque no puede. –recordaba Ysera.- Porque su puesto en el Ministerio se perdería, y Rannier controlando el tema de las apariciones, saber cuándo y dónde se dan, es de ayuda al Eje. ¿Verdad? –confirmaba mirando a Darrow y Teren, que asentían.

-          Así que él ayuda en lo que pueda. Y esto me pareció –hablaba Darrow.- una forma de ayudar. Lo hablé con él hace tiempo, en tu graduación, creo –miraba a Ysera antes de seguir.- y le pareció buena idea. Por entonces iba a ser solo a ti, no a Eo, pero no le importa enseñaros a las dos. Por eso Ysera colaborará, o nosotros, si nos lo pide, para que aprendáis cuanto antes.

-          Pero… ¿No llevará demasiado tiempo? –preocupada.- Quiero decir, a Ysera le llevó tres meses, es lo normal en un curso—

-          Rannier siempre dice que puedes aprender en una semana. –Teren añadía.

-          Conmigo fueron tres meses porque ha de seguir el programa de la clase. Y porque somos cuatro, y no puede centrarse en uno… Pero sois solo dos, no os va a enseñar solo –se señalaba a sí misma.- y seguramente amenice las clases para que sepáis en breve.

-          Vaya… -no sabía qué decir. Miró a Darrow.- ¿Esto ha sido idea tuya? ¿En serio?

-          ¿Por qué te sorprendes? –molesto, como un niño.

-          No sé. De Teren me lo espero, es la cabeza pensante, pero, de ti… -Eo reía, como Teren e Ysera.

-          Vaya, gracias. –su reacción hizo reír a la propia Storm. El chico se separaba del hombro de Teren para ir hacia la puerta.- Pues que os den, yo me voy al comedor.

-          ¿Otra vez? –el de Ravenclaw se sorprendía.

-          No he comido postre. Klapp me ha reservado una porción de tarta de zanahoria.

-          Ah, que esperas que no se lo haya comido.

-          Lo espero, sí, porque si no, pienso partirle la cara. –no tardó más en desaparecerse, e igual hacía Teren, ambos rumbos al Gran Comedor. Ahora Storm y Eo se giraban a Ysera, que, emocionada, las cogía de las manos.

-          ¿No es genial? Por fin vais a saber apareceros.

-          Sí, aunque el motivo es perturbador… -reconocía Storm.

-          No pienses en eso. –Eo animaba.- Es trágico, sí, pero piensa que es un punto a nuestro favor.

-          ¿Y tú de verdad quieres hacer de maestra? –dudaba de Ysera y sus intenciones, en plano cómico. Esta asentía.- No sé si fiarme de ti…

-          Oh, no debes. Y menos en algo que puede hacerte perder extremidades. O la cabeza. –apretó sus manos.- ¿Tenéis hambre? Porque yo mucha. –Eo asintió, alegre. A Storm le costaba dejar de lado el hecho de que Rannier tuviese que usar su tiempo para enseñarles un arte así, siendo seguramente algo que no hiciese a menudo. Le daba respeto, la Aparición como tal, requería de una concentración extrema que ella no sabía si sería capaz de dominar, pero decidió verlo con los ojos de Eo que, en ese momento, no cabía en ella de la felicidad. Tenía razón en algo, era un punto a favor. Otra cosa era si ese punto les iba a servir para ganar o no.

-          Muchísima. –reconoció. Y acto seguido, Ysera cargaba con ellas por el tiempo y el espacio hasta crear sus figuras a la puerta del comedor. Ignorar la preocupación iba a ser difícil, pero al menos por un rato iba a ser capaz de hacerlo. El hambre cobraba demasiada fuerza en su interior como para pensar en otra cosa.


	72. Chapter 72

No había echado de menos las clases. Ninguna de ellas. Seguía amando pociones, y en parte, empezar el viernes con ella era mejor que empezar la jornada con Encantamientos, como había pasado el martes, y como también el jueves. Pero era viernes, Varmoon daba clase a primera hora para al menos amenizarla un poco el despertar de cara al resto de asignaturas.

Un fracaso estrepitoso, ya que Storm no pudo disfrutar del día hasta que, a última hora, se permitía el lujo de ir al campo de Quidditch para montarse por fin en la escoba.

El frío de enero seguía siendo un compañero peliagudo con el que compartir los aires, pero a la chica no le podía ser más indiferente. Disfrutó de cada descenso, de cada planeo, y siguió haciéndolo cuando el resto de su equipo apareció por los terrenos para, ahora, poder entrenar en grupo.

Le había supuesto tal consuelo emocional el poder subirse de nuevo sobre la escoba que el tener que aguantar a Damen llevando la voz toda la reunión no le fue ni siquiera irritante. Kenzie había vuelto afónica de las vacaciones, así que, además de volar con una bufanda bien amarrada al cuello, dejaba las indicaciones para otra sesión. Storm se encontraba bien, pero sinceramente tenía nulas ganas de dar órdenes o pautas a seguir. Solo quería volar, y volar. Así que cedió a Damen el testigo de capitanía plena y el chico, no muy agradado pese a no mostrar su lamento, llevó la batuta sin una queja.

Así que al cielo subió Storm en su burbuja de soledad, a realizar sus entrenamientos en aros para solo compartir dos o tres palabras con sus compañeros de posición. Cuando la sesión se vio finalizada, el corazón le dio un leve vuelco al sentir que podría quedarse allí hasta la medianoche. Pero Damen, a su disgusto, tenía razón: era tarde, hacía mucho frío, y la pobre Kenzie había tenido que parar a causa de un mareo insoportable que solo los Warren decidieron burlar.

Storm bajaba a suelo firme, y se dirigía a los vestuarios para ahora seguir descansado bajo el chorro caliente de agua. Se despidió de todas las chicas, que abandonaban los baños mucho antes que ella para poder ir a cenar de una vez por todas. Pero puesto que Storm no tenía prisa, se quedó allí acompañando al vaho hasta lo dejó de ver placentero.

Se enfundó en ropa cómoda de deporte, al fin y al cabo solo iba a cenar antes de irse a dormir, así que sólo se preocupó de secar su pelo con una ventisca de varita leve como siempre hacía. Luego, cogió su macuto, y salió del estadio con toda la calma que la ducha le había aportado. Para perderla a causa de un susto.

-          ¡Por favor, Pemberton, un minuto para tus fans! –se giraba brusca a un Darrow que, por algún motivo, debía de haber estado esperando a la salida, apoyado sobre las maderas. Fingía una emoción extrema por ver a Storm aparecer, riendo, y hasta exageraba temblores.- Solo quiero un autógrafo, guardiana de Slytherin, por favor, tenga usted piedad—

-          Calla, idiota. –le daba un manotazo cuando este se acercó. Darrow rio. Poco tardó en imitarle, y el mismo leve tiempo necesitó para parar cuando el muchacho se acercó a besarla. Un simple gesto para saludarla. Storm sintió que volaba sobre la escoba una vez más.

-          ¿Qué tal?

-          ¿El beso o yo?

-          Tú, el beso imagino que bien. –se sonreía. Ella puso los ojos en blanco, sin querer imitarle en demasía.

-          Yo, bien. Cansada, pero bien. –el cansancio posterior al vuelo siempre le resultaba fascinante, sobre todo un viernes por la tarde, con todo el sábado para dormir.- ¿Tú?

-          ¿De verdad me lo preguntas? Espera, que me voy a emocionar. –exageraba de nuevo. Ella negaba riendo.

-          ¿Qué narices te pasa?

-          ¿Pasarme? No he dado contigo desde, bueno, desde nunca esta semana. Te he visto veces contadas, ya pensaba que me evitabas.

-          Pues no será porque no sabes dónde encontrarme.

-          Esa es la gracia, sé dónde encontrarte y, salvo hoy que no tenías escapatoria en el campo, no he dado contigo. –frunció el ceño confundida, antes de pararse a escuchar.- Te busqué tras las clases de runas, pero nunca estabas en el aula—

-          Ah, sí, bueno, suelo irme de las primeras—

-          Por las tardes no te he molestado porque estabas con Ysera y Eo estudiando, pero te busqué el miércoles tras la comida. Y la cena. Y ayer. Y, pues, Ysera ya se ríe de mí porque siempre que le pregunto me dice que te acabas de ir. –Storm rio.

-          He estado yendo a la biblioteca a leer sobre Aparición, no quiero hacer el ridículo con Rannier mañana—

-          ¿Puedo dejar el buen humor de lado un segundo para mostrar cierto drama? –la pregunta ya de por si era desconcertante. Storm asintió.- Te… ¿pasa algo? Conmigo, digo. –no entendía.- Quiero decir, tan mal estuve el domingo, o algo—

-          ¿Qué? No, o sea, a qué viene esto, por qué dices eso. –era cierto que, pese a seguir bastante animado, Darrow había empezado a mostrar cierta preocupación en el rostro. Parecía hacer un esfuerzo por no tornar a ese drama drástico que mentaba, como si de verdad quisiese mantener la calma.

-          Porque, bueno, llevo queriendo verte toda la semana. Tal vez toda no, vale, hasta el martes por la tarde la verdad es que no he tenido un respiro, pero… -se quedaba sin palabras, y emitía media sonrisa que poca alegría mostraba.- No sé, me alegra que quieras prepararte para Aparición tanto como para ir en tus momentos libres a la biblioteca. O a volar, te entiendo perfectamente con lo de volar.

-          Pero… -buscaba.

-          Pero yo llevo queriendo verte toda la semana, y por lo que veo, parece que tú a mí no. –quiso sentirse ofendida, pero nunca había sido buena mintiendo en situaciones como esa. Desgracia suya para no poder defenderse, Darrow tenía parte de razón: no es que no hubiese querido verle, es que sencillamente no había pasado por su cabeza la idea de reunirse a solas con él, algo que ahora, sin duda, la desconcertaba.

Recordaba el domingo perfectamente, el cómo habían pasado esa extraña cita de tarde juntos para transformarse en lo que fue un intenso encuentro nocturno. Hasta recordaba despertarse el lunes por la mañana sin preocupación alguna por no tenerle a su lado, ya que difícilmente ninguno de ellos amaneció sin la vista en la cabeza, pero era cierto que a medida que las horas pasaron, su cabeza fue adquiriendo nuevos intereses.

Para empezar, el regreso de Ysera con Darrow supuso afrontar de nuevo que Alexander seguía, a fin de cuentas, vivito y coleando cual serpiente de pitón. Lo que, obviamente, era suficientemente tétrico como para quitar cualquier alegría. Luego, Darrow y Teren discutiendo, Ysera hecha un saco de nervios que poco controlable resultaba. Y el martes comenzando con Santoro tampoco servía de mucha ayuda.

Tal vez tras pasar la tarde en San Mungo habría sentido esa necesidad de tornar al domingo, pero tener que asistir con Teren a ver a Rannier y aceptar que ahora su vida cobraba un nuevo deber, no había sido del todo sencillo.

Quería aprender Aparición, se moría de ganas de empezar, pero no podía olvidar que eso suponía un nuevo riesgo, que eso surgía porque, al fin y al cabo, lo que hasta ahora conocía no era ya suficiente. Todo se tensaba, las cosas se complicaban, y había que conseguir una concentración lúcida en las soluciones para que Alexander no les pillase desprevenidos.

El domingo había sido maravilloso, pero tras la vuelta a la rutina, su cabeza no había pedido descanso salvo el que se había concedido volando. No había tenido tiempo de pensar en Darrow y, en el fondo, no le preocuparía si no fuese porque obviamente al chico así lo hacía.

-          Lo siento. –poco más podía decir. Él escuchaba.- Simplemente ha sido una vuelta un poco brusca a la rutina, no es que no quisiese verte. Es solo que… -ahora era ella la que no tenía palabras.- Lo siento, de verdad—

-          No, no, si me alegro de que no sea que no quieras verme, empezaba a pensar que de verdad lo había jodido todo. Tan pronto. Y sin estar presente, lo que me deja aún peor. –ella reía, negando.

-          No has estropeado nada.

-          Un alivio, sí ¿te importa decírselo a Klapp? Porque el imbécil lleva riéndose de mí toda la semana. –ella rio también, antes de caer sobre su brazo. Darrow la acogía por los hombros.- ¿Qué tal el entreno?

-          Secreto.

-          Oh, venga, si ya sabes que soy una tumba. El capitán de Gryffindor no se enterará de nada. –rio Storm.

-          El capitán de Gryffindor debería de ponerse las pilas si quiere tener la más mínima oportunidad de ganarnos.

-          Por qué, qué narices habéis entrenado. –se asustó.

-          Secreto.

-          Venga ya, no me jodas ¿eh? Que yo ya no sé qué más hacer.

-          No es problema tuyo, tú ya bastante por saco das en aros… –sabía ella bien.- El problema es que Damen parece haber venido fuerte tras vacaciones. –Darrow curvó las cejas en tristeza.

-          Aún más. –Storm cogió la mano del chico colgando de su hombro al sentir que Darrow perdía la fuerza para mantenerla allí. Se sonreía ella.

-          Creo que está de mala leche, porque hoy no ha perdonado una. Y no sé cuántas Snitchs ha cazado.

-          Voy a tener que entrenar fuerte a mis cazadores para que le tiren de la escoba, o algo, porque yo ya no sé qué más hacer con Klapp. –rio la chica, enésima vez.

-          No le culpes, el pobre no es malo—

-          No le culpo, sé que no es malo. Es el mejor buscador de Hogwarts. Si no cuentas a Damen. Ni obviamente a Alexander. –asentía ella con fingida pena por su rival.- Voy a hablar con Ysera, a ver si consigue agotarle en sus encuentros amorosos para que al menos vaya desconcentrado a los partidos.

-          ¡Eh! No seas así. –le veía capaz, así que esperaba que no lo hiciese.- No hagas que Ysera nos traicione.

-          Sinceramente, espero que no se te ocurra a ti ayudar a tu equipo de esa manera. –boquiabierta, intentaba no emitir una nueva risa. Quiso devolvérsela.

-          ¿Estás diciendo que esperas que me acueste con Klapp para debilitarle frente a Damen? –él frunció el ceño, soltándose de su hombro.

-          No hablaba de Klapp, pero ahora vete con él, sí. –echaba a andar más veloz. Storm reía a su espalda intentando retenerle.

-          ¡Pero no seas tonto! –ahora era ella la que buscaba colgarse de su hombro.- Piensa además que tal vez eso le anima y le pone más activo para—

-          ¿Sabe qué, guardiana? Dejo de ser su fan, fírmele el autógrafo a otro.

Pese a saber que se lo tomaba a cachondeo, costó a Storm trabajo y esfuerzo el sacarle de nuevo la actitud natural que tenía antes. Fue de camino al Gran Comedor, en donde se despidieron ya recuperados para poder ir a cenar a sus respectivas mesas. Darrow lo habría hecho plantando sus labios sobre los de la muchacha, sobre todo al verla sonreír tanto, como si el gesto fuese un imán hacia los suyos, pero aunque a él no le habría molestado alardear de algo así frente al resto del alumnado, Storm no buscaba hacer nada más con su boca aparte de esa sonrisa. Así que la dejó marchar, y pasó el resto de la cena intentando convencer a Klapp de que, de verdad, nada malo sucedía entre él y la chica.

A Storm le habría gustado autoconvencerse también de que su actitud esa semana había sido más que natural. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que lo normal sería solo estar centrada en ellas. Pero a la vez se recordaba a sí misma con Darrow rondando sus pensamientos cuando la situación no variaba mucho de la que vivía ahora. Pensaba en Darrow hasta cuando un hechizo volaba hasta ella en plena defensa, así que no pensar en Darrow justo después de haber consumado con él le resultaba, cuanto menos, preocupante.

Porque pese a darle vueltas, no entendía qué pasaba. Solo con recordar su camino al castillo esa misma tarde podía confirmar que el estar con él le resultaba algo tan agradable que ni volar en escoba podía hacerle frente. Pero luego pensaba en que estaba comparando el estar con Darrow con volar en escoba, y volvía a comerse la cabeza

Se conocía ya lo suficiente como para temer que lo que se escondía entre sus pensamientos fuese lo real. Y más si estos se centraban en darse de lleno a las clases de Rannier.

Miraba a Ysera en la cama, la chica hablaba con Harry entre risas mientras ella misma acariciaba a un adormilado Cereal sobre su regazo. Quería preguntarle, hablar con su amiga para buscar consejo, pero era una forma de dar rienda suelta a una Ysera que siempre parecía querer saberlo todo y exagerar las cosas. No tenía otro remedio, aun así.

-          ¿Podemos hablar? –dio hasta un brinco por escuchar a Storm de repente. Cereal se despertó también.

-          ¿Hablar? –no habían dejado de hacerlo desde la cena como tal. No hablaban de nada serio, pero no era que cada una estuviese en un mundo apartado. Ahora simplemente Storm se había metido a la cama tras cambiarse mientras ella cuidaba de su mascota. Ysera no pudo evitar sentir que había hecho algo mal. Al fin y al cabo, era lo que solía parecer últimamente.- Claro… -dejaba a Harry sobre la cama y se trasportaba a la de su amiga, rompiendo la distancia que Storm hubiese podido sentir. La chica en cuestión, concentrada en su tema, no era consciente de lo que había sentido Ysera, así que prosiguió.

-          Es que… No sé, tengo un poco de lío, y prefiero que alguien desde fuera me pueda… bueno, espantar las nubes, o algo.

-          Sí, sí, dime…

-          Tú… ¿Cómo llevas lo de Damen? –inició. Ysera frunció el ceño.

-          El qué de Damen… -había tanto… Storm resumió.

-          Bueno, que estés dentro del drama en el que estás, con los puristas, juicios, amenazas de muerte—

-          Lo normal, sí… –burlaba. Storm asintió con la misma ironía.

-          Eso, y, bueno, luego por otro lado… Tú y él… -se encogía de hombros.

-          No estamos juntos, si es lo que crees… -era también lo que creía ella, al fin y al cabo. Damen no le había confirmado ni si estaban ni dejaban de estarlo, pero su creencia era que simplemente entre Damen y ella nada serio pasaba. Precisamente por su contexto.

-          Oh. –pero a Storm no le pudo sorprender más.- Pensaba que sí.

-          ¿Sí? –no entendía.

-          Quiero decir, bueno, estuvisteis juntos ¿no? –asintió Ysera.- No pensaba que fuese algo, no sé, de una noche.

-          Oh… -entendía. Bajó la mirada con cierta timidez.- No es eso, no es que quisiésemos algo de una noche. Simplemente, no puede ser. –obviaba. Storm escuchaba.- Quiero decir, me tiene que matar ¿sabes? –triste, emitía una sonrisa alejada de su verdadero sentir.- No es que no queramos estar juntos, es que sencillamente no podemos. –acariciaba ella a Cereal con tal de poder centrar sus ojos en lo bajo y no dejar a Storm ver que ya empezaban a aguarse. Tan pronto.- Sinceramente, aunque sea que no podamos, claramente Damen tampoco es que quiera.

-          Por qué dices eso…

-          Supongo que ambas cosas van ligadas. O sea, no quiere porque no podemos, pero… -negaba, aún con apagada sonrisa y la vista clavada en Cereal.- He asumido que soy demasiado inconsciente en la vida.

-          ¿Por qué?

-          Porque yo sí quiero aunque no se pueda. –se encogió de hombros.

-          Y garantizarte una maldición de Alexander con ello. –recordaba. Ysera miró a su amiga.

-          Es más el que se la llevase Damen lo que me hace no buscar tener nada con él. –a Storm eso le causó un dolor en el pecho que sentía solo podía deshacer al regañar a su amiga, pero no era el momento. Sobre todo porque su sentir se basaba en su desprecio hacia Damen, y al fin y al cabo sus pensares se movían por las mismas arenas.- ¿Por qué me preguntas esto?

-          Porque el domingo estuve con Darrow, y pese a que él parece haber estado buscándome toda la semana, yo no he sentido la necesidad de verle en ningún momento. –se tomó unos segundos antes de soltarlo, pero luego no paró hasta acabar la frase. Ysera escuchaba sin responder.- No me pasa nada con él, al contrario, antes nos hemos visto y, todo perfecto. Siempre es perfecto cuando, bueno, estamos juntos, pero… -dudaba.- No he tenido nada en la cabeza en relación a él, y me pregunto si es porque simplemente así se ha dado o porque—

-          No quieres. –resumió. Storm asintió, con dificultades.

-          No es que no quiera, en realidad… -pensaba tras silenciarse.- Quiero decir, obviamente quiero, pero… -acariciaba ahora ella a Cereal. No encontraba las palabras. Daba gracias al ver que Ysera parecía tenerlas todas.

-          Para empezar, te diría que no te culpes, porque te conozco, y vas a hacerlo. Y segundo, agradezco que vengas a mí a buscar consejo, pero no estoy en una situación muy comparable a nadie, tristemente. Quiero decir, Darrow y tú, al fin y al cabo, os movéis por las mismas aguas. Damen y yo… -alzaba las cejas, obvia.- Siempre que quieras que te ayude o escuche, dímelo, pero si necesitas saber qué hacer o tal respecto a Darrow… Primero, tómate tu tiempo, y segundo… Creo que Teren o Eo pueden entenderte mejor. –no había pensado en ello, claramente.- Al fin y al cabo Teren ha estado alejado de Eo para protegerla hasta que no ha podido más. Creo que mejor que nadie puede entender que una parte de ti quiera alejarse de Darrow por miedo a estropear las cosas. –sus cejas se curvaban hacia un gesto de tristeza ciertamente humorística, dentro de lo que su cabeza le permitía.

-          No habrás empezado a hacer Legeremancia ¿no? –Ysera, confundida, negó.- Es que me acabas de leer la mente sin siquiera sudar. –su amiga rio.

-          Es que creo que es normal que estés así. También entiendo que Darrow no, por otro lado.

-          Vaya, qué bien… -irónica.

-          E insisto en que no es tu culpa. –repetía, por si acaso.- Es normal querer llevar las cosas despacio viendo todo lo que nos rodea, pero es normal también querer mandarlo todo a paseo y hacer lo que de verdad te puede estar haciendo feliz dentro de, otra vez, todo lo que nos rodea. –Storm gruñó. Ysera no quiso reír.- Qué…

-          Que no sé para qué hablo contigo. Me espero que vayas a ser una cría volviéndote loca y luego resulta que te pones profunda.

-          Nunca sabes qué esperar de mí. –burlaba orgullosa.

-          Exacto, bien te puedes poner a llorar o bien te pones a maldecir a Alexander Dantsov.

-          Esa soy yo.

Le ayudó a dormir el haber hablado con Ysera. No por el resultado de la conversación, sino por al menos haber comprobado que lo que rondaba su cabeza parecía ser algo más que natural. Aun así, cayó rendida después de debatir consigo misma si lo hablaría con Teren o no, llegando a la conclusión de que era mejor llevarlo todo de manera más íntima.

No se sentiría bien consigo misma debatiendo sobre algo así con todo el mundo menos con Darrow. Y si algo tenía claro era que, de momento al menos, con Darrow no lo iba a hablar. Porque conociendo al chico, exponerle esas dudas tras todo lo ocurrido solo ayudarían a provocar lo que ella no buscaba: que Darrow se viese afectado.

Manteniendo una relación en todos los sentidos con él, sentía que el efecto sobre Darrow podía ser negativo en un simple foco. Podía desconcentrarle. Podía desconcentrarle a ella misma, y ni el líder del eje ni Storm estaban en disposición de perder la concentración. Pero el negarle su compañía, el hacerle ver que, tal vez, no era el momento para al menos asentarlo, conseguiría desconcentrarle en otro sentido, a base de entristecerle.

Era una labor complicada, el decidir qué hacer, así que por ello dejó sus pensares de lado para poder dormir hasta que la mañana decidiese pararla. Lo hizo a través de Harry, que rodaba por su cama con la clara intención de sacarla del descanso pues, como podía comprobar Storm al despertar, Ysera no estaba en su cama.

Sorprendida, se levantó esperando encontrar una nota que asumía no vería, pues su amiga siempre desaparecía sin avisar. Pero el sábado comenzaba ya de por sí diferente, pues Ysera había dejado un papel sobre su cama en dirección a ella como destinataria. Porque la propia Ysera así se había despertado, con otro papel a su nombre sobre la mesilla de noche. Y aunque de primeras había deseado que fuese de Damen, quien lo escribía la desconcertó por completo.

Acudió al aula de Estudios Muggles, como Agrerta parecía haberles pedido a todos a través de esa nota. Lo hacía adormilada, ni se había arreglado siquiera. Al menos Eo compartía su cansancio. Y todos los demás.

-          Hola, hola, lo siento. –la mujer cruzaba la puerta alterada.- Os devolveré la libertad en seguida—

-          Por favor. –un chico de Gryffindor lo suplicaba, deseoso de volver a la cama. No debían ser ni las nueve de la mañana. Agrerta rio.

-          Es solo que el director me pide confirmación antes de mediodía y por desgracia me he de ir ahora de Hogwarts, así que… No estamos todos. –frenó algo que acababa de iniciar. Dudosos, todos se analizaron. No fue difícil comprobar quién faltaba. A Ysera se le hundió un poco el rostro hacia abajo.- Ysera… ¿Has visto a Damen? –al fin y al cabo compartían casa. Ella negó.- Necesito la confirmación de todos, no puedo—

-          ¿De qué? –Eo al menos quería ir sabiendo.

-          Sábado dieciséis, pasar el día de forma no mágica en Londres. –a todos se les fue el cansancio. La emoción era clara. Tanta, que Ysera la sufrió en su brazo debido a los tirones de Eo.- Obviamente, aunque seáis mayores de edad, necesito confirmación de que estáis dispuestos y, al fin y al cabo, tenéis que dejar la varita en el castillo. Así que Losnedahl me pide vuestra firma. Y yo –buscaba entre su cuaderno sobre la mesa el papel.- pues me olvidé el jueves de decíroslo. –se acercaban todos.- Pero necesito que todos aceptéis, si no, no se puede.

-          ¿Por qué? –Eo protestaba. Al fin y al cabo, no era la única que veía el impedimento a que aquello se diese. El mismo que llegaba ahora por la puerta tan despierto que cualquiera diría que venía de dormir.

-          Lo siento. –Damen se disculpaba por el claro retraso, aunque no había sido consciente de ello hasta que asumió las miradas como acusativas. Fue hacia la mesa, situándose junto a una Ysera que emitía media sonrisa. Él no hizo lo propio, a su disgusto.- ¿Qué pasa? –Agrerta le daba el papel, para que leyese. No le llevó mucho tiempo. Alzó los ojos a la maestra un instante antes de acabar la lectura.- ¿Qué tipo de… excursión, es? –ya les había hablado de ella, pero no había entrado en detalles. Entendía que alguien como Damen quisiese indagar, pero no veía un resultado positivo de lo mismo.

-          Saldríamos por la mañana, en tren, hasta King’s Cross, y pasaríamos el día por Londres. Comeríamos, pasearíamos, no sé, lo que se os ocurra, ya que creo que solo Ysera vive realmente en la ciudad. –cierto era.- Volveríamos antes de la cena. Obviamente, una jornada sin magia. Y sin varita. –eso fue lo que claramente más descolocó a Damen. Devolvía el papel, pero nadie lo tomaba, así que lo guardaba consigo mientras, descaradamente, todos le miraban. Preguntó.

-          ¿Hay algún motivo por el cual tenga que aguantar que todos me juzguéis de buena mañana sin haber hecho nada, o es ya por costumbre? –estaba realmente molesto. Prácticamente todos los alumnos dejaron de mirarle. Solo Ysera y Eo aguantaron. Y Agrerta, que sonreía tímida.

-          La salida solo puede darse si todos aceptáis, Damen. –exponía.- El director no la permite si no es así. –frunció el ceño.

-          Qué sentido tiene eso. Y si alguien se pone malo, o tiene que ir a casa—

-          Son excusas aceptables, pero una cosa es tener algo que hacer, y otra es, bueno, no verla interesante o no querer. Losnedahl la permite solo si el interés es pleno—

-          Sigue sin tener sentido. Ni siquiera es en horario lectivo, no cuenta como clase, podría ser una salida organizada por nosotros—

-          Las cosas son como son, Damen. –Eo cortaba, agotada.- O quieres y vamos todos, o no quieres y nos jodemos. –brusca. Damen alzó una ceja, e Ysera se mordía el labio ya agotada de algo que parecía nunca terminar.

-          ¿Y tú vendrías? –preguntaba a Eo, burlesco.- ¿No tienes ningún plan interesantísimo por el cual pudieses perderte la excursión? Como peinar a tu lechuza, no sé—

-          Damen. –Agrerta cortó. Sin alzar mucho la voz, ni tornar a enfado. Nunca lo hacía, buscaba ser amable. Solo quería que Damen se decidiese. Este suspiraba.

-          Qué pasaría con mi varita.

-          Se quedaría en el castillo.

-          ¿Puedo elegir quién? –Agrerta no fue la única sorprendida.

-          Sí, bueno… Supongo que ha de ser alguien del cuerpo lectivo, no puedes dejársela a tu hermano porque podría dártela fuera—

-          No es a mi hermano. –aclaró.- Un profesor me sirve, solo quiero elegirlo yo. –pena inundó el rostro de Ysera, ante la simple idea de que, por algún motivo, Damen quisiese dejársela a Santoro. No supo por qué la idea cruzó su mente, al fin y al cabo el chico odiaba al maestro, y el sentir era recíproco. Pero verle entrar al aula junto a Alexander el otro día la había dejado desconcertada. Y ahora, la situación no ayudaba. Y más si era la única que sopesaba aquello, pues ni Eo vio la petición de Damen como extraña,

-          Nadie va a tocar tu varita, estaría a recaudo del director hasta tu vuelta, pero si así lo prefieres, claro, puedes elegir. –asintió, y puesto que todos dependían de él, estiró la mano levemente para que Agrerta le diese algo con lo que escribir. La maestra cogió una pluma que paró a medio camino.- Teren y Darrow vendrían con nosotros, por cierto. –anunciaba no por haberse olvidado, ya que es algo que anunció en su día, sino porque temía que algo así pudiese haber quedado de lado en la mente de un Damen que, claramente, no lo recordaba. Alzaba la vista del papel, hacia el que se había curvado sobre la mesa para firmar. La mirada a la maestra ocultaba tantas cosas que todos asumieron que ahora no iba a poner su nombre. Pero lo hizo. Y tan pronto quedó sellado, se dispuso a irse.

-          Gracias a todos por la grata confianza. –molesto, y aún sin importarle lo más mínimo lo que dijesen de él, aprovechaba estar cansado para soltar su pulla. Y no esperaba tener que hablar al respecto a pesar de que Ysera parecía sí querer. La chica firma rauda tras él, para así poder evadirse del encuentro e ir en su busca.

-          ¿Damen? –le retenía. Él se giraba, lamentándolo.

-          ¿Sí? –preguntaba. Ella buscaba sonreír, nerviosa.

-          Qué… Qué tal, no sé. Esta semana casi ni te he visto…-tras su charla el martes por la mañana, sus encuentros se habían basado en compartir aula. Nada más que saludos de ella que rara vez eran correspondidos en concordancia. Ysera mentiría si dijese que no se preocupaba, que asumía que algo sucedía.

-          He estado liado. –él buscaba darle cierta naturalidad a una excusa que ya sonaba a vieja. Ella ladeaba la sonrisa.- ¿Qué tal tú?

-          Sin más, supongo. –no iba a mentir, por su parte.- Un poco animada ahora que sé que podremos ir a Londres.

-          Ya… -no estaba él tan ilusionado.

-          No intentarás buscar una excusa ¿verdad? –se sorprendió por sus palabras.- Para, bueno, evitar ir.

-          No pensaba, pero me acabas de dar la idea. –Ysera puso los ojos en blanco.- Que no, que no lo haré, te lo juro. Aunque de verdad espero que la excusa no salga por sí sola.

-          Lo dices por miedo a la excusa o porque de repente tienes unas ganas trepidantes por vivir como un Muggle durante un día. –Damen rio, comedido. Ysera ahora sonreía más amena.

-          A ver, no me va la vida en ello, pero sí, cro que prefiero ir a Londres antes que, lo que pueda surgir. –recuperó el dramatismo. Ysera comenzó a borrar su sonrisa.

-          Crees que tu hermano podría—

-          ¿Buscar excusa posible para retenerme y no ir? Por favor, Ysera, por quién le tomas. –irónico. Ella bajó el gesto, sin seguir la gracia.- Intentaré que no lo haga, tranquila.

-          ¿Y la varita? –veía venir que Damen se despedía ya. Lo evitó. Así que el chico quedó a medio camino antes de girarse para, en efecto, marchar.

-          ¿Qué pasa?

-          Por qué tanto problema con ella…

-          Bueno, no sé si te has fijado en la amabilidad que radiaban todos contra mí ahí dentro –más ironía.- pero es un sentimiento popular ¿recuerdas?

-          Sí, pero—

-          Sigue siendo mi varita, Ysera. La del hermano de Alexander. No me apetecería que alguien se viese en deseos de saber qué oculta. –comprendió de inicio, antes de por desgracia sentir en su interior el deseo de, como él decía, comprobar lo que había en su historial. Y no supo por qué, pero fueron unas dudas que le surgieron si ella querer aceptarlas. Así que asintió, comprensiva.

-          ¿A quién se la dejarás?

-          Ya veré. –no tenía que ver nada, Ysera lo sabía. Damen lo tenía claro, pero no se lo iba a contar. Esperaba que lo terminase haciendo. Mientras tanto, asintió.- Me voy ¿vale? Paso el fin de semana en casa…

-          Oh… -sonaba de todo menos apetecible. El rostro del chico, con un suspiro, así lo decía.

-          Sí, mi madre se empeña en intentar arreglar las cosas.

-          ¿Crees que—

-          No. –tajante.- Se empeorarán. Así que solo espero que, ya que me tocará soportar a mi padre, mi hermano se comporte. Con uno ya tengo suficiente. –Ysera cogió su mano, sin pensarlo mucho.

-          Ánimo ¿vale? Cuéntame cuando vuelvas… -pero Damen no la escuchaba. Miraba la unión de sus dedos, con una expresión en el rostro que hacía entender incomodidad. Contagiada, y también dolorida, Ysera la soltaba.- Lo siento. –le había salido solo, un simple gesto de cercanía que aceptaba no era bien recibido. Por darse donde se daba, por venir de ella… Empezaba a dudar de demasiadas cosas de repente, y prefería no buscar respuestas.

-          No, no… -consciente del efecto de su gesto, Damen recuperó su mano. La agarró con mucho más sentimiento que el que ella había mostrado, al menos en su caso iba más que el simple reflejo de apoyo. Ysera sintió un escalofrío.- Ya te contaré cuando vuelva ¿vale? –seguía queriendo darle naturalidad.  La chica no la tomó del todo, su versión, pero prefería eso a ahogarse en lamento. Asintió, con media sonrisa poco profunda que él imitó.

El gesto se fue borrando tan pronto el chico soltó su mano y siguió su camino. Le vio girar por el pasillo y, sin saber si volver al aula o regresar al dormitorio, Ysera se limitó a esperar a que el tiempo hiciese mover sus pasos por gusto propio.

Regresó al cuarto, en donde Storm yacía curiosa por la llamada de Agrerta. Ignorando lo sucedido con Damen, por su propio bien y para no agobiar con temas sentimentales a una amiga que ya tenía lo suyo, Ysera se limitó a ponerle al día respecto a ello.

-          Oh… -no lo tomó muy alegre.

-          ¿Qué pasa? –no comprendía Ysera.

-          El sábado dieciséis. –Ysera solo le había dicho el día segundos atrás. Asentía.- El domingo es mi cumpleaños. El diecisiete, digo.

-          ¡Cierto! –no se había olvidado, pero obviamente no era algo a lo que viese relación, así que no estaba en su mente en ese instante. Sonreía.- ¿Qué querrás hacer?

-          Bueno, ahora ya, nada… -confesaba, disgustada.- Es domingo ¿sabes? Poco se puede hacer, pasamos los domingos estudiando, o haciendo tarea.

-          Pero se hace antes y ya está, no veo problema al hacer algo—

-          No, si lo sé, es solo que esperaba celebrarlo el sábado. No sé, ir a Hogsmeade o algo, pero os vais a Londres. Todos. Literalmente todos. –recordaba.

-          Bueno, Klapp se queda.

-          Claro, y yo con Klapp soy hermana de sangre. –recordaba. Ysera rio.

-          Jo, lo siento, puedo decirle Agrerta a ver si puedes venir—

-          No, déjalo, tampoco me apetece pasar un día Muggle. –Ysera bajó el rostro, ya sin encontrar risa.- Lo siento, es solo que, esperaba disfrutar del finde de mi cumple, después de tanto drama.

-          Volvemos por la tarde, el sábado, podemos pasar la noche, hacer algo—

-          Sí, sí. –sin convencerse.- Ya vamos viendo…

Fue bastante incómodo el permanecer en el dormitorio tras aquello. Storm se sentía mal por haber aguado la fiesta a Ysera, y lo mismo sucedía con la recién llegada, que veía cómo el interés por aquella escapada no mágica perdía fuerza entre unas cosas y otras.

Había sido un mal comienzo de día, y solo esperaba que este tornase a algo más positivo. Por su parte, al menos, poco mudó, ya que no tuvo ocasión de hacer nada que le fuese de provecho al ánimo. Desayunó con Storm en Slytherin, antes de reunirse con Eo y Teren para ir a pasar el rato a los jardines. Darrow parecía estar entrenando con Klapp y no apareció por allí hasta la comida, algo que Ysera, pudo comprobar, resultaba grato para una Storm que aún no sabía por dónde tirar con su relación.

No le preguntó al respecto, ni Storm hablo con Teren o Eo sobre ello. No hicieron más que actuar con la naturalidad del momento, de que Darrow no estaba en su mañana como bien pasaba otros tantos días, y nadie dijo nada, ni nadie sospechó.

Tras la comida, Storm tampoco tuvo más tiempo para dedicarle al tema. Eo y ella tenían su primer encuentro con Rannier, el que por lo visto sería bastante fugaz, ya que el hombre no quería entrar en materia práctica sin asegurarse de que ambas chicas estaban al tanto de lo que se les venía encima. De primeras, las dos amigas disfrutaron de lecciones teóricas con alguien al que terminaron calificando de genio. Ya no por sus conocimientos, que obviamente eran desmesurados, sino por la facilidad que tenía para hacértelos entender.

Comprendían por qué él mismo no se llamaba profesor. Hacía la función de uno, pero la manera de llevar a cabo su labor lúdica era completamente diferente.

-          Sí, no es mal libro, pero no vuelvas a tocarlo. –Storm le había comunicado los tomos a los que había acudido para entrar en materia. Rannier los desechó todos.- Si quieres aprender de Aparición más allá que conmigo, pregunta a Teren o Darrow, ellos te explicarán mejor que el libro ese. –lo que había empezado siendo un no mal libro, acababa siendo algo indigno. Storm rio.- Le he dicho a vuestra amiga que viniese, no sé dónde anda. –no eran conocedoras de la información, Ysera no había dicho nada al respecto, así que nada aportaron.- En fin. –una palmada. Ni Eo ni Storm se habían acostumbrado aún.- ¿Ha quedado claro? –habían pasado la tarde hablando sobre la importancia de las dimensiones físicas, analizándose la una a la otra para que, desde fuera, pudiesen hacerse a la idea de cómo eran.

-          Es… extraño. –Eo confesaba.

-          ¿El qué? ¿El saberte de memoria el cuerpo de otra persona antes que el tuyo? Tranquila, suele pasar. –Rannier hablaba. Ambas rieron.

-          No, o sea… Veo a mi hermano aparecerse a diario, o a Teren, ahora a Ysera… supongo que es cuestión de aprender, pero da bastante miedo. Lo de poder morir en el intento.

-          Bueno, también puedes morir creando barreras de fuego, y tengo entendido que lo haces sin pensar. –Eo sintió arder sus mejillas, poco que ver con el hechizo que Rannier refería. Storm se sonrió.- Es práctica. Da miedo, lo comprendo, no miento cuando digo que te puedes dejar la cabeza en otro lado, pero si os soy sincero, nunca lo he visto. No en un aula, a ver, no dejo a mis alumnos tomar el riesgo si no están preparados. –la puerta se abrió. Ysera se asomaba.- Como con vuestra impuntual amiga.

-          No sé qué hecho para que sea como yo, pero tengo excusa. –iba hacia ellos. Las dos que ya estaban allí, reían.

-          Ni me interesa ni me sirve. –Rannier no quería escucharla. Ysera ahora reía también.- Quería hacer una demostración con ellas, sobre memorizar la forma del otro, para poder transportar gente.

-          Oh, habéis empezado fuerte.

-          La idea es que podamos aparecernos en una defensa. –recordaba Storm.- Y eso supone poder tener que cargar con gente, así que… -la recién llegada asintió.

-          ¿Y qué he de hacer? –Rannier la indicaba que se acercase a donde él iba, con el dedo. Ella cumplía. Se colocaba de frente.

-          Vamos a aparecernos, tú y yo. –le parecía simple a ella.- Sé que es simple. –confirmaba.- Pero eso no es lo que busco simplemente. Coge mi mano. –la ofrecía. Ella aceptó.- Cierra los ojos. –Lo hizo.- Ahora, descríbeme. –rio.

-          ¿En serio?

-          Hazlo. Puedes obviar lo de atractivo, ve a los detalles. –Storm y Eo reían.

-          Bueno, pues, tiene—

-          Alto. –frenaba. Ysera fue a abrir los ojos pero Rannier emitió un ruido que la frenaba en el intento. Con su mano libre, la dirigió a Storm.- Cógela, y cierra los ojos. –lo hizo.- Descríbeme. Tú también puedes obviar el atractivo. –tras reír, Storm pensó. Tan claro como pudo.

-          Pues… -dudaba qué decir.- Eres rubio, pelo corto a los lados, algo parecido a un tupé desordenado en medio. –Ysera reía aún con sus ojos cerrados. Ambas habrían podido comprobar de abrirlos, como Eo, que Rannier buscaba mirar su propio pelo de forma imposible para comprobarlo. Storm siguió.- Eres alto, o sea, media altura. Llevas una camiseta blanca, una gabardina… ¿negra? Era negra. –buscaba los detalles. Llevaba viéndole toda la tarde, y habían pasado las horas hablando precisamente de esas cosas. Debía saber más.- Pantalones negros, botines—

-          ¿Y mi cara? –dudaba ella.

-          Eh… Ojos azules. No llevas barba. –pausó. Recordaba su cara, pero por algún motivo el enfocarse en algo así le hacía perder nitidez. No sabía qué más decir. Sintió su mano agitada, abrió los ojos. Rannier asentía, antes de girarse a Ysera.

-          Ysera. –la daba pie.- Si puedes, céntrate en lo que ha dicho Storm. -Ella guardó silencio antes de comenzar

-          Tu pelo es rubio, un tono medio, más dorado que amarronado. –comenzaba.- Corto por los lados, seguramente un centímetro, dos, no sé calcularlo en número. Tupé desordenado, normalmente se te coloca hacia la derecha, algún pelo que otro cae por la frente… Ojos azules, no muy claro, más bien un tono medio de azul—

-          ¿Lo explicarías así? –ya la conocía. Quería más.

-          Ojos azules, no como los de Damen, más oscuros. –Rannier se sonrió.- También tu piel es clara, no tanto como la mía, ni tal vez como la de Storm, es más bien cercana a la de… Es un tono parecido a la de Klapp, Teren también es más claro. –asentía.- La gabardina es gris oscura, tiene dos bolsillos, a cada lado, larga hasta la rodilla… -seguía.- La camiseta es blanca, pero no blanco impoluto, más bien desgastado—

-          Culpa del detergente, sí. –rieron.

-          Cuello en pico, se arruga en la cintura, así que es más larga que tu torso.

-          Ahá.

-          El pantalón es negro, muy oscuro, con bolsillos. Deben de ser una talla mediana, porque tienes más piernas que torso y brazos, aunque estás delgado, así que arriba seguramente uses una talla pequeña. Aunque la gabardina te está suelta, tal vez es una mediana—

-          Puedes parar. –la anunció. Ysera abrió los ojos, y comprobó que sus dos amigas no daban crédito. Rannier reía.- No os asustéis, acabaréis así. –Ysera mostraba cierta vergüenza. No era consciente de haber dicho nada que resultase tan extraño.- No es cuestión de saber lo básico, de memorizar lo que a simple vista veis. Tenéis que conocer cada detalle de la otra persona. Cada mísero detalle. –asentían.- Storm, lo has hecho genial, mejor que Darrow en su primer día, que me dijo que era castaño claro. A poco más le pongo el pelo verde. –rieron.- Es solo que, poco a poco, iréis viendo que es en los detalles en donde  está el riesgo. –miró a Ysera.- En saber hacia dónde gira el tupé, pues al fin y al cabo lo hacéis desaparecer también. O si llevo una talla mediana o pequeña. –la asentía.- Has acertado las tres. –la chica sonrió.- Porque con las tallas asumís el volumen. Y no hablo de la talla literal de la ropa, eso es basura, pero entendéis con ello el concepto ¿no? –asintieron.- Saber que mi gabardina es holgada, que por tanto es más grande de lo que debería en mi cuerpo…-señalaba a Ysera de nuevo.- El detalle de los ojos. La piel. No has de avergonzarte, ya lo sabes. –le decía.- El mejor truco para recordar cosas así es la comparación. Con gente cercana a vosotros o algún famoso que os vuelva locas, cosas así, gente que recordéis. –reían.- Eo, tienes el mismo color de pelo que tu hermano, idéntico, así que si por algún motivo Storm no sabes explicarlo, tienes ahí una guía. –sintió ahora ella la vergüenza, aunque nadie parecía culparla.- Eo, los ojos de Storm, por ejemplo. Ambas los tenéis marrones, puedes compararlos con los tuyos, cosas así. –asentía.- Es cuestión de detalles.

-          Y bastante complicado. –reconocía la de Hufflepuff.- Quiero decir, no me cuesta conocer a Storm, pero…-dudaba.

-          Te acostumbras. –lo decía Ysera. Sabía por qué había hablado.- No vas a contar con mucho tiempo para conocer a alguien a quien vas a desaparecer en el acto, pero llega un punto en el que tus ojos van a los detalles, y tu cerebro se amolda, y recuerda todo.

-          A veces eso es peligroso. –recordaba Rannier. Ella asentía.

-          A veces los detalles más llamativos hacen que te olvides de lo básico. –sintieron cierto pudor.

-          Imaginaos conociendo a alguien por primera vez, alguien que tenga algo que os llama la atención. –las señalaba.- Vosotras, por ejemplo. Eo, qué llamó tu atención de Storm la primera vez.

-          Su pelo. –directa.

-          Exacto. Rizado, oscuro, ahora por los hombros pero antes bastante largo. Me lo sé mucho porque lo veo a diario en tu madre, así que, bueno. –rio la chica.- Imagina que tras conocerla –recuperaba a Eo.- hubieses tenido que aparecerte. Solo recordarías el detalle qué más te llamaría. Y eso puede pasar siempre. Aquí lo que haremos es que no solo recuerdes el pelo rizado por los hombros de Storm, sino su volumen, si es rizo fino o grueso, si es largo o corto… Cada detalle de su cara, de su cuerpo, sus movimientos. –recordaba como si fuese algo que hubiesen olvidado.- Y todo en cuestión de segundos. -se agobiaban con pensarlo.

-          En serio, nadie más que yo sabe lo horrible que suena, pero os juro que os saldrá solo. Además, siempre tenéis a la persona con vosotros, no es que tengáis que recordar a alguien a quien ya no veis. –buscaba calmar.- Es más difícil el recordar el lugar al que ir, sin verlo. –Rannier asentía.- Pero todo es práctica. –ambas asintieron.

-          Vas a hacerme llorar a este paso, Ysera. –confirmaba Rannier.- Qué buen trabajo hice contigo. –rieron.

-          Sigo sin ser Damen.

-          Ah, no, nadie es Damen. –a él no se le podía tocar. Eo y Storm lo asumían, mirándose entre ellas. Antes de dar un brinco por una nueva palmada.- En fin, por hoy es suficiente. Nos vemos… No sé, ya os avisaré. Le pediré a Darrow y Teren que nos ayuden, cuantos más mejor, intentad practicar en lo de saberos de memoria al otro. Suerte la vuestra que sean Darrow y Teren y no dos desconocidos. –rieron. Storm, de forma clara, en menor medida.- Ysera, si puedes quedarte un instante…-las tres iban hacia la puerta, pero ella era retenida. Aceptaba, sin esperar nada negativo de ello.

-          Si es por el análisis exhaustivo de tu cuerpo, te juro que es por la costumbre de verte. –él rio, haciéndola seguirle el gesto.

-          Tranquila, aunque te dije que podías obviar mi atractivo.

-          Fallo de principiante. –negaba él, aún riendo.- ¿Qué pasa? –ahora a lo serio.

-          Quería saber cómo estabas.

-          Oh… -no esperaba eso.- Bueno, podría estar mejor, pero… Ahí voy. –qué decir. Ya no sabía cómo responder a esa pregunta.

-          He hablado con Teren. –había guardado silencio, y ahora comenzaba de nuevo.- Me ha dicho que te va a ayudar con el tema de las artes oscuras. –asintió.- Vas a tener al mejor maestro contigo, te recomiendo que lo disfrutes. –ella sonrió. No lo dudaba de Teren.- Me ha dicho lo que piensa hacer contigo, y hemos llegado a un acuerdo. Obviamente depende de ti, claro. –esperaba, ella.- Me parece perfecto, y animo a Teren a que te ayude a controlar el arte oscuro, hechizos, encantamientos, y sobre todo el deseo que puedas tener en usarlo, pero hay algo que quiero dejarlo en mis manos, si a ti te parece bien. –no daba crédito.

-          ¿El qué? –él alzó su mano y tocó su sien. La confundió.

-          Tu mente.

-          ¿Mi mente?

-          Bueno, sabes lo que vamos a dar en clase esta parte del curso. –ahora entendía.

-          Sí…

-          Quiero poder entrenar contigo la  _Legeremancia_  y, sobretodo la  _Oclumancia_ , más allá de lo que demos en clase. –un calor en el pecho repentino hizo a Ysera sentir agradecimiento.

-          Claro. –mucho.

-          Es importante que sepas cerrar tu mente, cuanto antes. Ya hemos podido ver por desgracia que Alexander no suda para entrar en la de la gente. –no supo si Rannier pensaría en alguien en particular, pero ella no pudo evitar ver a Darrow en su subconsciente. Sufrió solo por ello, por lo que el chico le dijo en San Mungo tras la vista.- Y hay formas de entrar, como la que seguramente estés pensando de Darrow… -sonrió apenada.- pero Alexander es muy poderoso también desde fuera. Y ahí tienes a Teren. –asentía.- Alexander puede usar la  _Legeremancia_  y entrar, sin más, o puede jugar contigo y que tú misma, digamos, sin ser tú misma, dejes que alguien maneje tu mente, sin ser nunca literal. –entendía.- Entrenaremos para que Alexander no entre a tu mente con un hechizo directo, pero que tampoco te maneje como para que tú misma le dejes pasar y te controle. Teren te ayudará con eso, lo sabe mejor que nadie, pero yo quiero hacer más hincapié.

-          Gracias. –comunicó ella. Él negaba, con una sonrisa.

-          Además, siempre podemos pedirle ayuda a Damen. Tengo ganas de empezar las clases en serio, porque estoy seguro de que, con la aparición, me demostrará que es lo más perfecto que he visto en algo así. –iba a hablar sobre Damen ayudándoles, pero ya se había olvidado de esa parte.

-          ¿Tú crees? –nunca dejaría de sorprenderle la estima hacia Damen. No por no creerla, sino por que otros lo hiciesen.

-          Teren y Alexander son lo más brillante que he visto en poder mental. En  _Legeremancia_ , en  _Oclumancia_ … Pero sin haberle visto aún, conociendo solo sus capacidades, me atrevo a decir que Damen está un paso por encima de ambos. –se le removió el estómago.- Eso no tiene por qué ser malo, Ysera. –le recordaba, como si hubiese sentido sus órganos revueltos.

-          Dudo aun así que quiera ayudarnos con algo como esto… -en otro momento, lo habría visto factible. Tras ver cómo se comportaba últimamente Damen, el miedo que surgía en ella por que algo oscuro le estuviese absorbiendo…

-          Yo creo que sí. –a él las dudas no le corrompían.- Obviamente vuestra relación es especial, y a mí gracias a Merlín me tiene aprecio. –reía.- Hasta me ha venido antes a pedir que le guarde la varita cuando vayáis a no sé qué de Londres. –ni pestañeó, ni tampoco respiró.

-          ¿En serio? –Rannier no comprendía lo extraño del asunto, tampoco ella buscó aclararlo. Se limitó a mostrar media sonrisa de alivio. Un alivio que sin duda necesitaba. Un pequeño resquicio de esperanza para no caer en las dudas infinitas de nuevo con Damen. El chico había acudido a Rannier. Damen quería que alguien como Rannier, en quien no solo ella, sino Teren o Darrow confiaban de la manera en la que lo hacía, guardase su varita. Eso no podía significar algo malo. Rannier seguía mirándola confundido.- Lo siento, es que no sabía a quién se la iba a dejar. –con naturalidad.

-          Pues me la endiña a mí, sí.

-          ¿No te intriga? –para nada buscaba jugar a algo así, pero necesitaba de mayor confianza. Y sabía que Rannier podía dársela.- La varita de Damen, tú que tanto le admiras… -y Rannier pareció entenderla, porque sin ofenderse por su comentario ni tomarla como una ignorante, le siguió el juego.

-          A mí me importa el dueño, Ysera. –ella seguía con la media sonrisa.- Lo que  la varita de Damen guarde no me aporta más que lo que el propio Damen puede aportarme en sí. –compleja explicación que a ella no le costó entender.- Y Damen tiene mi plena confianza. –mantuvo su sonrisa en limitación. Se habría sentido estúpida al sonreír abiertamente por algo así, por recibir los pequeños impulsos que necesitaba para no perder la fe en él que, ahora mismo, le venían por parte de Rannier. Este puso la mano en su hombro, antes de ir hacia la salida. Hoy parecía no querer aparecerse.- No te esfuerces mucho en intentar controlar tus emociones, Ysera. –le decía.- Cuando empiece a enseñarte la magia de dominar la mente, entraré en tus pensamientos y veré hasta tus más turbias intimidades, así que de nada sirve ahora que camufles sonrisas. –la chica rio ahora sí, abiertamente.- Que tengas un buen fin de semana. –no se giró a ella para decírselo. Despedía con la mano al aire mientras se esfumaba hacia la puerta. Y ella le hizo caso. No camufló nada.

 


	73. Chapter 73

Si celebrar un cumpleaños en domingo no era opción, era por cosas como aquella. Se habían despertado a una hora poco temprana, por no decir más bien tardía. Habían dedicado más tiempo a salir de la cama que a desayunar, por el simple placer de alagar la parte del día en la que nada tuviesen que hacer.

Pero, como buen domingo, siempre se terminaba haciendo algo. Siempre se terminaba trabajando.

-          Yo si quieres te digo el libro que usé para el tema del conocimiento corporal. –la última parte del desayuno la habían dedicado a hablar de Aparición. Storm quería ayuda, cuanta más posible. Que Ysera le dijese que todo se basaba en la práctica, a la chica no le servía de nada.- Pero te digo que a Rannier no le gusta que miremos libros—

-          Ya pero Rannier no está disponible las veinticuatro horas del día, a algo tendré que acudir. –no dejaron de hablar de ello ni cuando tocaron suelo en San Mungo. Tampoco era idea si el pasillo de las voces quedaba frente a ellas. Ayudaba a ignorarlas.

-          Él no, pero tienes amigos que sí, tía. O novios. Lo que sea. –lo dejaba caer. Storm le dedicaba una mirada tensa que, por no estar mirando de vuelta, a propósito, Ysera no recibió.- ¿Cómo lo va a hacer Eo?

-          Dijo que pediría ayuda a Teren.

-          ¿Ves?

-          No, no veo. Déjame ¿vale? Ya veré. Y sí, déjame ese libro, que se enfade Rannier si quiere. No se lo diré, y punto.

-          Lo verá. –llegaban a la sala de trabajo. Storm frunció el ceño.- Cuando empecéis a practicar y tenga acceso a tu mente, es de lo primero que busca.

-          ¿Me tomas el pelo?

-          A mí un día me sacó que había hecho un esquema de su clase con sus anotaciones. Y lo hice en un ratito en la noche. Pero lo sacó, lo sacó.

-          Pero, eso es privado, no puede—

-          Oh, puede, puede. –reía. Sola, a su desgracia. A Storm le tembló el pulso solo de imaginarse a Rannier tan campante por su mente.

Aún no se había acostumbrado a la idea de aprender algo como la Aparición, por muchas ganas que tuviese de dominar esa materia. Se le había presentado como algo inesperado, sin tiempo para aceptarlo, y había resultado siendo más complejo de lo que ella había imaginado.

Storm podía hacerle frente a prácticamente cualquier encantamiento. También a montar en su escoba fuese cual fuese la adversidad que le presentase el tiempo. Pero su limitación venía cuando alguien podía salir mal parado por acto de su mano. Obviamente, alguien de su bando. Y en la Aparición no era hacerle frente a un mal hechizo de sanación, o de paralización con alguien al lado para enmendar tu posible error. En Aparición, un mal gesto, una mala concentración, y no solo tú, sino tu compañero de viaje podría perder la vida en apenas un segundo.

Demasiada presión para no haber contado con ella hasta hacía menos de una semana. Una nueva cosa en la que perder la cabeza, a la que se añadía el chico que danzaba por la sala.

Ysera y ella habían acordado ir a San Mungo a trabajar un poco, cada una en sus cosas, pero no habían sido las únicas. Teren no andaba visible, pero obviamente estaba allí. Los que sí se dejaban ver sin problema eran Darrow y Klapp, aunque con poco trabajo en las manos que reseñar. No al menos del que Teren habría querido.

-          ¡Ey! –no las esperaban. Al menos ellos dos. Darrow alzaba su mirada de lo que parecía ser una pirámide de naipes creada en esa ocasión con lo que a las chicas les parecieron colmillos verdes. Sorprendentemente, estos aguantaban a bastante altura.- ¿Qué hacéis por aquí?

-          Colaborar. –aportaba Storm a Darrow.

-          Pero en serio, no como vosotros. –a Ysera no se le iba la mirada de la pirámide. Fue entremedias de ambos para cotillear.- Cómo narices…

-          ¿Qué tal? –Darrow no tuvo problema en darle paso entre él y Klapp. Al fin y al cabo la ignoró bastante para centrarse en Storm, que se situaba cautelosa a su lado. También fascinada por la pirámide. La chica era sincera, se encogía de hombros.

-          Bueno…

-          ¿Y eso? –una palabra que no buenas sensaciones ofrecía. Había querido besarla nada más verla, un simple saludo, pero terminó optando por plasmar el gesto en su mejilla en vez de en sus labios para no abrumarla. Storm no pudo evitar sentirse así igualmente, de forma negativa, al ser consciente de la reculación del chico pese a este hacerla sin esa connotación.

-          Aparición.

-          Ah, cierto, que habéis empezado. ¿Cómo ha ido? ¿Dónde anda Eo?

-          Eo está incumpliendo la norma. –protestaba Ysera. Sin querer, la chica dio un manotazo sobre la mesa que ningún efecto causó. No más del de Klapp alterándose y cogiéndola de la muñeca para alejarla un poco de la mesa.

-          Oh, no. –Darrow se alarmaba.- ¿Está buscando libros? –Ysera miró apresurada a Storm, con alarma. Como si le dijese que eso mismo pensaba ella. Storm puso los ojos en blanco.- La va a cagar ¿no lo sabe?

-          ¿Qué tiene de malo? –Storm no entendía.

-          Nunca uses libros en Aparición. –apuntaba Darrow.

-          Salvo que sea para aparecerlos y desaparecerlos. –y anotaba Klapp, añadiendo un nuevo colmillo a la montaña. Ver el detalle explicó el misterio de las chicas, perdiéndolo en el acto: los colmillos parecían tener algún tipo de encantamiento que les ayudaba a flotar de cierta forma.

-          ¿Con qué habéis empezado? –Darrow seguía centrado en Storm.

-          Aprender cuerpos. Memorizarlos, los detalles, todo eso. –con agobio. Darrow rio, acercándola con su mano por la cintura. Besaba ahora su sien.

-          No te agobies. –la leía el ánimo.- Es más difícil lo que has aprendido en los entrenamientos.

-          Estás de coña ¿no? ¿Ahora lo que tú enseñas es más difícil que lo de Rannier?

-          No digo eso. –reía. No la retuvo cuando esta se retiró ligeramente.- Pero fueron muchos encantamientos, y muy complicados.

-          Esto es o aparecerse o descuartizar a la persona en pedacitos.

-          Por favor, practica con tito Alex. –Klapp se asomaba para aportar. Le estaba explicando a Ysera el proceso de la pirámide.- No temas fallar con él. De hecho, falla. Cágala. - Darrow y la chica rieron. Storm no estaba de ganas.

-          Mucho cachondeo, pero va a ser una gracia cuando tenga que hacerlo por primera vez, con toda la presión. –se cruzaba de brazos, con la mirada perdida sobre la mesa. Darrow volvía a atraerla, cariñoso. Otro beso a su sien.

-          No es para tanto, en serio. Todos tememos de primeras, pero cuando llega la primera vez no es más que—

-          Bueno, pues si todos tememos de primeras, dejadme a mí temerlo también. Ya me daré yo cuenta sola de que era tontería asustarse. –alzó ligeramente la voz para desquitarse. No soportaba esa forma de alejarla de las preocupaciones que venían de simplemente positividad. Quería hechos, ayuda real. Se había vuelto a separar de Darrow, que ahora asentía con el gesto girado a la mesa. También se había creado un silencio en los otros dos, que habían compartido una mirada fugaz para asegurarse de que pensaban lo mismo. Nadie dijo nada. Storm ni siquiera recordaba haber sido tan brusca.

-          Voy a… -fue Ysera la que aportó voz, devolviéndole a Klapp un colmillo para señalar a la puerta que daba a la sala de curas, ya que Teren debía estar allí. Consciente de que la situación había surgido por su mal humor, Storm buscó remediarlo.

-          ¿Y si probáis sin magia? Así pierde la gracia. –miraba a la pirámide, y cogía uno de los colmillos de la cúspide. A Klapp se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas al verlo, pese a que no pasó nada.

-          No se sostienen. –Darrow recuperaba el ánimo poco a poco. Se interesaba en explicarle.- Por la forma, vaya.

-          Hombre, es obvio.

-          Ya, ahora lo sabemos, sí. –reía. Storm se aguantó las ganas de hacerlo al saber que habían probado equilibrar algo tan complejo como aquello. Lo aguantó porque sería reírse de ellos.

-          Podrías también usar otra cosa, no sé, que no sea de utilidad.

-          Teren no nos deja tocar nada—

-          Y eso seguramente incluya los colmillos. Al menos podríais usarlos para trabajar. Colaborar un poco. –Darrow hizo una mueca.

-          Trabajar es aburrido. – cercana a un puchero y una voz infantiloide. Storm no pudo aguantar la risa a eso.

-          Menos mal que con las varitas sois efectivos, porque si no…

-          Eh, me considero más que efectivo en plenitud de cosas la verdad. –recordaba Darrow. Ella dudaba, todo fingido.

-          Bueno, eso es cuestionable. –apoyándose con la mano en la mesa y descansando por el brazo, Darrow buscó alardear torpemente.

-          No creo que en todo sea cuestionable. –lo decía sonriéndose, aún con torpeza y timidez. Como si de verdad necesitase que Storm se lo confirmase. A sabiendas, Storm exageró una sonrisa también solo para dejar claro que fingía seguirle la corriente. El único que rio abiertamente fue Klapp a la espalda de Darrow. Este último mostraba ahora una mueca de molestia a un lado. Desvió la mirada a su amigo, amenazante.

-          Tranquilo, no te deprimas. –le daba Storm una palmada en el pecho al Darrow, para recuperar su atención y, ya que estaba, reírse un poco más de él.- No se puede estar al cien por cien en todo. Era eso, volar, o hacer pirámides de colmillos. Has hecho un trabajo brillante con esta. –Klapp volvió a reírse, ahora por el golpe que también le daba sus dotes sobre la escoba. Darrow no solo mantenía la mueca, también le daba apertura a su nariz para dejar claro su molestia. No la tomó con ella.

-          Te iba a ofrecer ayuda con Aparición… -sacaba su varita de la espalda y, sin mirar, la subía por su hombro para apuntar a Klapp y agitarla. A este se le cerró la boca en el acto, sus labios quedando pegados entre ellos. Ahora el único ruido que salía de él era el del grito sordo que emitía para exigirle deshacerlo. Darrow ni se giró. Ni cuando le daba de golpes en la espalda.- pero puesto que soy mediocre en todo lo que hago, tal vez quieres pedírsela a otro. –Storm rio.

-          No seas estúpido. –ya era momento de cesar en el minarle la moral.- Me gusta tu mediocridad, ya lo sabes. –o no del todo. Darrow achinaba la mirada. A su espalda, Klapp dimitía de ser ignorando y se iba al ordenador a abrir algún videojuego en el que jugar. Cómo había Klapp conseguido convencer a Teren de instalar algo así, Storm no lo supo nunca.- Solo te estoy picando. –se colgaba ella del hombro de Darrow. Ahora era Darrow el que, a conciencia, se alejaba de ella.

-          Ya lo veo, sí. Inmerecido, puesto que soy un sol.

-          A ratos.

-          Contigo, siempre. –recordaba. Storm, que se había colgado de su hombro una vez más, era la que ahora le daba un beso al chico. En la mejilla, cerca de sus labios.

-          No me quejo, no.

-          Menos mal que no te quejas. –irónico él. Storm rio. Lo siguiente fue, finalmente un beso en los labios. Fugaz. Daba igual que Klapp estuviese enmudecido, se le oía fingir disgusto. Ambos le ignoraron.

-          Querrás que te ayude entonces o…

-          Podríamos probar, sí. Con Runas no fuiste malo.

-          Y con Vuelo, menos. Te lo recuerdo.

-          Con Vuelo lo traía de casa, profesor Brice.

-          No me escribas una carta de recomendación si alguna vez busco trabajo de lo que sea ¿vale? Por favor. –rio ella.

-          Solo tendría palabras positivas.

-          Si las que sueltas por la boca son positivas, no quiero saber las negativas. –pese a enfurruñarse, seguía aceptando los leves besos que Storm le daba.- Pero como digo, soy un sol. Te ayudaré.

-          Gracias, sol. –seguía. Él se limitó a mostrar una ruidosa queja a base de sonidos irritantes. Rio ella. Lo dejó estar él mismo.

-          Te puedo enseñar luego, un poco. –Storm se había sorprendido por su cambio de actitud tan comprometida. Que poco a poco se le escapase la sonrisa sirvió para que la chica asumiese que iba con segundas.- Podemos cenar por ahí. –proponía.

-          ¿Cómo ayuda eso a la Aparición? –dudaba.

-          Bueno, no cenando. Pero en el postre, no sé. Eso de memorizar cuerpos, si quieres, se me da bien. –se aguantaba él mismo la risa. Storm no la emitía esta vez porque, de verdad, no quería emitirla.

Volvía a caer fácil con él, a sentirse cómoda a su lado e ignorar cualquier otro posible problema que pudiese surgir de cosas así. Pero el ejemplo era claro. Ella de verdad quería ponerse en serio con la materia de Rannier, y Darrow encontraba la excusa perfecta para un nuevo encuentro. Nada castigable para Darrow, ella lo sabía, pero no dejaba de ser un aviso sobre su realidad.

No quería desconcentrarse. No quería que Darrow, él menos incluso, perdiese una concentración tan necesaria. Podría decírselo, aceptar la cita y aprovechar el encuentro en ella para acordar términos, barreras, el cómo llevar aquello que ambos querían pero que, obviamente, no enfrentaban en igualdad de condiciones.

-          ¿No sería mejor primero aprender la teoría y ya, luego, ir a la práctica? –no quiso sonar brusca, por nada del mundo. De hecho, se daba el tono burlesco que él había tenido para seguirle el juego. Un cierto juego para picarle y hacerle esperar, al menos que así fuese en sus ojos.

-          Creía que habías entendido que en Aparición es todo práctico. –insistía. Ella rio, suave.

-          Aun así ya sabes que me gusta entenderlo todo antes. –lo aceptaba. Era un no. Darrow cogía aire, apagado.

-          Bueno, pues teoría primero. –que ella riese a su reacción no sirvió de mucho, ni que él se sonriese tampoco.- Aunque para eso la cena no implicaba nada, ni lo que viniese, pero lo entiendo, sí. –fue un comentario directo. Tampoco a malas. Storm lo captó rápido, sin saber qué decir al respecto. Buscaba palabras, deshacer lo provocado en Darrow. Pero él fue más veloz.- ¿He hecho algo? –tanto que, pese a saber la respuesta clara a la pregunta, o la pudo emitir de primeras.- Solo te pedía cenar—

-          Darrow, no es eso—

-          Bueno, no es eso, pero al menos reconoces que hay algo. Otra cosa, pero… -cogía Storm aire.- Pensaría que te agobio o que voy rápido contigo si no fuese porque nos hemos estado viendo a diario desde septiembre. O que no te he dejado en paz desde, no sé, que empezó a pasar algo. Pero es que no sé qué he hecho para—

-          Pensaba que aceptabas que no habías sido tú. –defendía. Darrow solo la miraba.- No es tu culpa. Ya te he dicho que ando agobiada—

-          Pero cenar cenas. Cada día, qué tiene de malo cenar en vez de con Ysera, cenar conmigo.

-          Porque con Ysera solo ceno, Darrow, luego vamos al cuarto y dormimos, o repaso cosas, estudio—

-          Bueno, pues solo cenamos, solo hablaba de vernos un poco, no de—

-          Pero es que ambos sabemos que no va a ser solo una cena—

-          ¿Y es eso malo? Dos horas en una semana, tampoco estaba pidie—

-          Darrow. –pidió parar, dudando entre si darse la vuelta e irse, a ningún posible lugar que la alejase de allí, o si seguir hablando. Cogió aire.- Solo quiero ir más despacio. Eso es todo. –se arrepintió de decir esas palabras aun estando estas escapando de sus labios. No porque no lo desease, sino porque no explicaban lo que de verdad la motivaba a quererlas. Y eso, a Darrow, no le ayudaba en nada. Hasta Klapp les escuchaba con el gesto girado, notablemente sorprendido. Ni de tener la boca disponible habría dicho nada.- O sea, es solo—

-          Tranquila. –hasta que lo dijese con tanto respeto le hacía sentir como un despojo a Storm.- Al menos lo has dicho.

-          No, Darrow, oye—

-          Storm, no pasa nada. –quería explicarle, pero Darrow no quería escuchar. No en ese instante.- Mejor ahora, así dejo de parecer estúpido. –se lo había tomado mejor de primeras. Ahora simplemente no podía comprenderlo, y ocultar la rabia que le producía le era más que complicado. Tiró a la mesa, sin mucha atención, el colmillo que había cogido para, sin siquiera mirarlo, derribar la pirámide y dejarla allí expandida.- Me voy al castillo.

-          Darrow—

-          No, en serio, está bien. –De verdad quería sentirlo así.- Solo que, por favor, la próxima vez dímelo antes, si puede ser.

Y a ella no le quedó más que asentir. Él tampoco dio mucho margen, ya que desaparecía tras coger su chaqueta encima de una silla. Se quedaba la chica con la mirada perdida en su espacio ahora vacío, con el labio bajo sus dientes y un sinfín de torturas que dedicarse en la cabeza por no haber sido sincera desde un inicio.

Ni siquiera se habían dado tantos días desde que Storm asumiese que algo pasaba. Apenas dos desde que lo había aceptado, desde que había hablado con Ysera de ello. Pero Storm era incapaz de mantenerlo a ralla, de extender la situación y que esta empeorase tanto que, cuando tuviese que enfrentarla, le estallase en la cara. Su problema había sido que, para evitar eso, la había cortado de raíz de la forma equivocada.

Y ahora Darrow se había ido con una idea que no era, sin ella poder exponerle la realidad, el por qué quería tomárselo con calma. Ni mucho menos aparcarlo en el desván hasta poder sacarlo.

Lo último que ahora quería hacer era ponerse a trabajar en pociones o en temas del Eje. Pensar en Darrow tanto como iba a hacerlo solo la iba a llevar a no poder rendir. Lo que de primeras temía, y que ahora sucedía sin necesidad de estar inmersa en una relación en plenitud. Tampoco quería hablar, con nadie ni sobre nada. Fue un alivio por ello que quien se le acercaba no pudiese usar la boca. Su mano, en cambio, sí. Le acercaba una nota.

-           _¿Quieres que te lleve al castillo?_  –decía esta. Klapp se la ofrecía. Fue increíble, pero Storm sonrió agradecida, encontrando cómico el detalle. Luego, asintió. Klapp fue a por su chaqueta también.

-          ¿No necesitas ayuda? Con… -le señalaba la boca. No sabía enmendar el hechizo pero seguramente Teren podría. Klapp ponía los ojos en blanco, negando. Le señaló en el reloj de pared lo que indicaban cerca de diez minutos desde la hora en la que estaban. Storm entendió, se iría el hechizo entonces.- Como quieras…

Luego aceptó su mano y con ello partieron. Ni se despidieron, ni esperaban en el otro cuarto que lo hiciesen, ya que estaban demasiado concentrados como para caer a cuenta de si alguien permanecía al otro lado de la puerta.

Ysera había dejado atrás al grupo y la tensión para centrarse en lo que había ido hacer. Hablar con Teren no solo de lo que Rannier le había comentado, sino de un poco todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza respecto a lo que se le venía encima. Había llegado a la conclusión de que Teren era la última persona a la quería ir con sus idas y venidas, y también la primera.

Por un lado pretendía evitarle porque, conociéndole, iba a ser el más estricto con ella, para eso compartían el error respecto a las artes oscuras. Por el otro, nadie mejor que él iba a entenderla. Y eso último era lo que más importaba a Ysera en ese punto, que la comprendiesen. Que Alexander no tuviese razón al hacerla sentir sola. Cuando llamó a la puerta y se asomó por ella, solo esperaba que Teren no la echase de allí por estar muy ocupado.

-          ¿Molesto? –voz tierna. Él rio al oírla. Estaba practicando con un cuerpo humano irreal, expandiendo sobre él ciertas gotas de un líquido que a Ysera le parecía marrón pero que luego en la piel era más bien rosado. La invitó a pasar. A la chica le costó por el shock de ver el cuerpo.- No es real ¿Verdad?

-          ¿Bromeas? Es tan real como la vida misma. –ironizaba.- Lo saqué del cementerio.

-          Teren, por Merlín. –él reía.

-          Claro que no, es un hechizo.

-          No quiero hechizos de estos, no me los enseñes.

-          Me alegro. Klapp siempre bromea con que quiere aprenderlo. No preguntes para qué. –Ysera se aguantaba las ganas ya fuesen de reír o de vomitar tras la boca.

-          No hace falta preguntar. –Teren daba libertad a las suyas por lo primero.- ¿Qué haces?

-          Nada extraño, no te preocupes. Simple poción contra quemaduras grabes. Está bien probarlas tras hacerlas, para que luego al necesitarlas de verdad, no darte cuenta de que lo has hecho mal.

-          ¿Tú? ¿Hacerlo mal? ¿Es una opción?

-          Claro.

-          ¿Alguna vez has hecho una mal?

-          No, pero—

-          No hay más que hablar. –él refunfuñó. Siguió rociando el cuerpo hasta que se dio por satisfecho.- ¿Qué harás ahora?

-          Lo que me propongas. –Ysera no quiso sonreírse. Sí se sonrojó.- No has venido a mirar, imagino.

-          Si estás ocupado sí. Ya sabes que no me gusta molestar.

-          No molestas… -le recordaba. Dejaba del tarro en la despensa, junto a otros de igual apariencia.- ¿Y bien?

-          Bueno, es por lo que dijiste. De que me ayudarías con… El autocontrol y esas cosas. –Teren rio.

-          Sí. Lo mantengo.

-          Y que también me enseñarías lo que creyeses conveniente.

-          Viene a ser lo mismo. –escuchaba ella.- Cuanto más conozcas, y más controles lo que conozcas, más controlarás los impulsos. Es normal que si aprendes mil hechizos oscuros, y te gustan, en algún momento quieras usarlos—

-          A mí no me gusta una maldición Impe—

-          No digo gustarte en el sentido literal. A mí tampoco me gusta, su efecto, pero… -se encogía de hombros. Ysera nunca se había sentido tan representada con un gesto.

-          Tiene su encanto detrás. –él rio. Asintiendo.

-          No se lo digas a Darrow o los demás. Esa expresión úsala solo conmigo.

-          Lo prometo. –reía.- Hablé con Rannier, por cierto.

-          Oh, bien. ¿Te dijo lo de la mente?

-          Me dijo que tú ibas a hacer tu parte y él la suya, sí. La verdad es que me llama mucho ese sector. O sea, de cara a lo que tengo que aprender, lo veo útil. Mucho.

-          Lo ves útil por algo en especial respecto a ti y tus capacidades o lo ves útil porque temes que Alexander te maneje a sus anchas y por eso quieres pararle. –esos eran los momentos en los que Ysera no se aclaraba entre si agradecía hablar con Teren o se arrepentía. Era tan fácil para él leerla la mente que Ysera no podía ocultarle nada. Y no hacía falta magia para eso.- Créeme, que  Alexander no te maneje es tan importante como cualquier otra cosa, así que no te avergüences de querer darle prioridad. –asintió ella.

-          Lo sé, es solo que… No sé. No quiero parecer débil. Queriendo centrarme en el poder de otros sobre mí, más que en el que yo puedo mostrar.

-          Ysera, hablamos de Alexander. No es que la gente pueda pensar que eres débil, es que todos somos débiles porque él en eso es demasiado fuerte. Lo bueno está en saber verlo, y en querer pararlo.

-          Tú no eres débil. –se negaba a oírle decir eso. Teren ponía los ojos en blanco, irritándola.- No, Teren, no eres débil. Has tenido momento de debilidad, claro, como él puede tenerlos. Pero no lo eres.

-          Bueno, pues tú tampoco.

-          Oh, créeme, yo lo soy. Caigo fácil ante—

-          Eh. –alarmó a la chica.- Si yo soy el que enseña, yo decido lo que eres. Así que deja eso a un lado.

-          Pero si acabas tú de decir que todos somos débiles ante—

-          Palabras. –las espantaba en el viento. A ella le causó risa.- Quiero que veamos un poco de todo. Que me enseñes lo que sabes, lo que te haya enseñado Damen o hayas investigado por ahí. Quiero asegurarme de que no has aprendido nada incorrectamente o que puedas—

-          Damen es un buen profesor. –defendía al ausente.

-          Oh, no lo dudo. No era de él de quien hablaba. –Ysera frunció el ceño y bajó el gesto. Tampoco se veía ella torpe aprendiendo hechizos. Teren rio.- El arte oscuro es muy complejo, Ysera, mucha gente ha querido siempre nombrarse máximo sabedor de su uso y el mismo hechizo o el mismo tipo de magia puede venir expresada de mil formas diferentes según quién te lo cuente.

-          ¿No pasa eso con toda la magia?

-          Sí, pero no hay nada de malo en saber dos formas de hacer levitar una cuchara. Sin embargo, dos versiones de un maleficio desintegrador, no es tan positivo. O bueno, no es negativo tampoco, simplemente no quiero que aprendas lo que no es estrictamente correcto.

-          ¿Cómo sabes…? –no quería desprestigiarle, pero tenía dudas al respecto.

-          No sé qué es lo correcto y qué es lo que no, si eso quieres saber. Pero sé lo que es correcto, o me gusta creer que lo sé, para ti y para lo que puede beneficiarte de cara a Alexander. –asintió ella.- No me interesa que aprendas las diferentes formas de realizar ese maleficio desintegrador, por ejemplo. Pero me interesa que conozcas las diferencias entre el conjuro básico y el que, bueno, Alexander pueda usar.

-          Oh. –comprendía ahora.- Alexander es de esos magos que dices que versiona, supongo.

-          Sí… -apenado, reía.- No vas a encontrar libros de él explicándote magia oscura, pero prácticamente la domina tanto que puede versionar todo lo que quiera. Y eso es lo peligroso.

-          Bueno, para eso te tenemos a ti. –recordaba, dándole con el puño en suavidad sobre el brazo.- Tú versionas el mundo de la medicina para contrarrestarle.

-          Para intentar contrarrestar los daños ya causados, sí. –disgustado.- No es lo ideal. Que él tenga que actuar primero para, en fin.

-          Teren… -ahora, sin puño, cogía su mano.- No pienses así.

-          Sería más fácil pararle desde el inicio, más que tener que esperar a que él se salga con la suya para luego ir borrando sus destrozos.

-          ¿Y por qué no se hace? –interesada, de verdad.- A nadie le gusta que Alexander actúe, entiendo el riesgo de tener que esperar a que lo haga para—

-          Porque para pararle de inicio has de ponerte a su altura, Ysera. Digamos que sólo puedes parar sus maleficios con otro de vuelta. Y todos sabemos quién es el que puede hacer eso en el Eje. –se desquitaba, pese a dirigirse a él. Ysera bajaba la mirada ligeramente.- Y también sabemos que eso es demasiado arriesgado, pero no hay otra opción, sí.

-          No creo que tengas que ponerte a su altura… -aportaba.- Eres lo suficientemente inteligente y estás capacitado de sobra para saber pararle los pies sin… Bueno, maldecir de igual manera.

-          No te culpo de pensar así. –ahora él agitaba su mano.- Pero no le has enfrentado tanto como Darrow, o yo. Ni el resto del Eje. Aunque tengas un afán especial por hacerlo en tu tiempo libre que espero borrarte de la mente. –ella rio.- Da igual todo lo que creas saber, él siempre sabe más. Él siempre llega más al límite, y no te queda otra que igualarle. –silencio.- Pienso hacerlo ¿Eh? No creas que… -explicaba.- Para eso he decidido ponerme en movimiento. Seguiré trabajando aquí, y seguiré ayudando desde fuera, como enseñándote a ti, o a Eo o quien lo pida. Pero no puedo quedarme al margen más tiempo cuando él coja la varita. Por mucho que Darrow piense que es arriesgado, no voy a dejar que ni él ni otro tome el papel que he de tener yo. Y menos alguien como Darrow, tan alejado de las artes oscuras.

-          No es tu papel, Teren… -aportó.- Entiendo lo que dices, a qué te refieres, pero no lo llames tu papel. No es justo.

-          Es lo que es, Ysera.

-          Entonces compártelo. Deja que—

-          Acabo de decirte que no dejaría por nada del mundo que ninguno de ellos tuviese que pasar por lo que yo—

-          Pues que no sea ninguno de ellos. –insistía.- Yo tampoco quiero que Darrow sufra algo así. Sé que es bueno, sé que domina lo que le des, pero para él las artes oscuras son demasiado. Ya abusa de ellas más de lo que le gustaría en las defensas como para tener que nivelarlas a Alexander. No quiero que él lo sufra, ni Storm, ni Eo, ni nadie. –se miraban, justo antes de que los ojos de ella se perdiesen en un espacio difuso.- No quiero porque me alegra saber que las detestan. Me alegra saber que no son como muchos esperarían, iguales a Alexander y los suyos pero en el bando contrario. El Eje es lo contrario a los puristas, pero… -asumía.- Pero como tú has dicho muchas veces, no se les va a parar yendo de la mano en amistad.

-          Lo que hace que tenga que hacer esto—

-          Lo que hace que no tengas que ser el único. –insistía.- No quiero que Darrow pase por esto, ni el resto como te digo, pero tú tampoco tienes que hacerlo solo. Sé que eres el que has de hacerlo, porque para bien o para mal eres el único capaz de pararle, pero no lo hagas solo. –Teren iba a volver a expresar su disgusto por imaginar a Darrow y compañía a su altura. Ysera no le dejó.- Deja que te ayude. –el chico se limitaba a mirarla apenado.- Teren, no basemos esto en enseñarme a dominarlo, en hacerme manejar mi control sobre las artes oscuras. Déjame ayudarte. –no le llevó tiempo negar por tener dudas, le costó hacerlo por simplemente el dolor de escucharla.

-          No sabes lo que dices, no sabes—

-          Dije desde un primer momento que no dudaría en usar mi poder, fuese cual fuese, para pararles si con eso les paraba, Teren. Me dejasteis. Aceptasteis, sobre todo tú, que quisiese. ¿Para qué? ¿Para ahora cortarme de raíz? Teren—

-          Qué te hace pensar que quiero que tú pases por esto también—

-          No es pasar por esto o no. Es pararles los pies. Es ayudarte a ti. –insistía.- No me enseñes a ser como tú. Ni siquiera existe alguien capaz de ser como tú, yo soy la última que podría de intentarlo seguramente, pero quiero ayudarte. Como tú quieres ayudarme a mí. –se miraban.- Enséñame a controlarme, a dominar lo que aprenda o lo que sienta. Pero no lo hagas para limitarme, hazlo para que pueda ayudar. –ahora sí su silencio se vio marcado por las dudas.

-          Empiezo a cuestionar lo que Damen te haya enseñado. –ella rio, vaga y por lo bajo.

-          Él nunca ha pensado en limitarme. Aunque me exigía que no fuese a las defensas, ni me enfrentase a su hermano—

-          Y tú bien que has cumplido ambas. –ironizaba. Ysera reía.

-          Si ignoramos los momentos de pronto contra Alexander, he de defenderme y decir que el resto fue por necesidad.

-          ¿Una imperdonable fue necesidad? –cuestionaba, también bromista.

-          No eso, pero el ir hasta allí y evitar que te mate sí, por ejemplo. –rieron. Él cesó el gesto con el rostro bajo.- ¿Ves? A eso me refiero…Ayúdame a no recurrir a una maldición imperdonable, pero ayúdame a que sea de utilidad cuando el resto no pueda o quiera. –de nuevo en silencio para luego asentir, mínimamente.

-          Darrow me matará cuando se entere de que pasamos de atarte las manos a soltártelas con la varita en oferta. –Ysera rio.

-          Al menos confiesas que me queríais limitar.

-          Claro que te queríamos limitar, a poco más acabas en prisión, Ysera. –la chica rio otra vez.- Solo Rannier ve fascinante eso.

-          ¿En serio? –extrañada pero aún con buen humor.

-          O sea, no fascinante como tal que la uses, pero no te culpa en absoluto. De hecho por eso quiere que recaiga en él el tema de la  _Legeremancia_  y tal. No quiere que te cohibamos.

-          Aw. Si no fuese porque no me deja llamarle profesor, diría que es mi favorito. –Teren puso los ojos en blanco.

-          No me esperaba otra cosa. Te pega demasiado.

-          ¿Ah, sí? No esperaba que me pegase un profesor.

-          Te pega también Wansky, si te soy sincero. –a la chica el ánimo se le escapó de repente.- ¿Has hablado con él? Tras la vuelta y la vista… -negó ella, avergonzada.

-          Quise… El primer día de clase con él, quise acercarme y aunque fuese simplemente saludar… Pero estaba muy concentrado, o sea, como siempre, en sus cosas, en dar la clase… Tampoco llegamos con mucho tiempo de sobra, y luego tras la clase fuimos a la sede… Simplemente no me atrevo, sé que me ha perdido mucho respeto y no quiero molestarle. Aún no sé cómo mirarle después de que por mi culpa esté bajo la lupa de Alexander.

-          No creo que te haya perdido el respeto, Ysera. –aportaba.- Soy muy cercano a Wansky, es el profesor que más me ha ayudado siempre y, la verdad es que, que esté bajo su lupa como dices, solo hace que quiera aún más pararles, pero… Wansky te tiene mucha estima. Siempre te ha visto muy entregada.

-          Demasiado. –le quitaba la positividad al palabro. Teren sonrió tristón.- Estoy seguro de que está más que al tanto de lo que sucedió en la vista. Ni Darrow ni yo se lo hemos dicho, pero no es algo que sea secreto de sumario, y él habla con demasiada gente del Eje como para que le hayan puesto al día.

-          Pero yo no hice nada. –recordó.- Fue Damen. Damen fue quien le salvó de—

-          Tú te negaste a aceptarlo. –también él recordaba.- Aceptaste decir que eras peor bruja por ser nacida de Muggle, Ysera, pero te negaste a aceptar que Alexander culpase a Wansky. –no dijo nada.- Aunque te ignorasen, aunque tuviese que ser Damen el que al final…  Eso dice mucho de ti.

-          Eso no dice más allá de que Wansky no merece esto.

-          Tú tampoco lo mereces. Ni yo, si me lo permites. –dijo. Ella rio sin esmero.- Ninguno lo merecemos. Por lo que yo paso, o tú, o Darrow, o nadie. –bajó la mirada ella.- Wansky no te perdería el respeto por algo como lo sucedido estos meses, Ysera. Yo he cometido errores mucho peores con más graves consecuencias… -supo Ysera sin mucha necesidad de tiempo que la mente de Teren se trasladaba a sus padres. Apretó su mano aún más.- Es normal enfadarse un poco. A la vista está cómo tienes a Darrow cada día. –de nuevo en ella una risa comedida.- Pero no por eso te va a dejar de apreciar. Ni Wansky.

-          Simplemente me gustaría que le dejasen al margen de esto. Que nunca hubiésemos tenido que acudir a él cuando… en fin.

-          Wansky acepta su papel, Ysera. Te recuerdo que él mismo aceptó esto. Por un error vuestro, sí, pero… Él lo aceptó. Era que Alexander le vigilase a él de cerca o que, a saber qué le habría pasado a Damen. –tuvo que cerrar Ysera los ojos. No quería que Wansky sufriese el menor daño por su culpa. Que Damen en cambio se llevase el golpe máximo por lo mismo… Ahora tuvo que ser Teren el que apretaba sus dedos alrededor de los suyos.- La idea es que nada les pase a ninguno. Ni a ellos ni a nadie. Para eso estamos aquí.

-          Nunca pensé que podría odiar tanto a alguien como odio a Alexander. –con voz rota. No necesitó mucho tiempo, ni rememorar la situación muy a fondo, para que ese sentir que le transmitía su recuerdo la abordase. Teren se acercó más a ella, abrazándola al acogerla bajo su brazo.

-          Créeme, te entiendo mejor que nadie. –y de nuevo pensar que Teren ahora se trasladaba una vez más a sus padres hizo que Ysera se hundiese aún más. Se encogió en él.- Tenemos que trabajar mucho, pero no tengo intención de dejarle salirse con la suya. –ella asintió.- Y eso incluye no dejar que te domine.

No iban a empezar ese día a trabajar, mucho menos tras la conversación que había llevado a Ysera a hundirse como lo había hecho. Salieron de la sala de curas para comprobar que estaban solos, así que Teren decidió seguir trabajando acompañándose ahora de la chica que no quería regresar tan pronto a Hogwarts.

Fue un domingo complicado por todos lados. Cuando Storm pisó suelo en el castillo, lo último que quería era quedarse sola. Klapp a su desgracia tenía que marcharse, a preparar el entrenamiento de Quidditch que tendrían por la tarde. No imaginaba la chica el estado de ánimo con el que Darrow lo afrontaría, y no lo supo en todo el día pese al haber esperado dar con él.

No coincidieron en el comedor ni por la tarde ni por la noche, y la mañana del lunes no era opción para retrasar la asistencia a clase. Ysera nunca quiso presionar a su amiga a que expusiese lo que por su cabeza pasase, y menos viendo que sus pensamientos se veían sin duda afectados por lo que su corazón le latiese. Se limitó a abrazarla y darle la mano siempre que podía, y ni ella ni Cereal o Harry la dejaron sola en el dormitorio cuando la noche hubo llegado.

Vio la chica bien que Storm no quisiese acudir a Darrow en la mañana del lunes. Demasiado que hablar para tan poco tiempo. Pociones sirvió para que al menos la chica desconectase un poco de sus pesares, pero la clase de Varmoon no era eterna, y hasta Ysera empezaba a cuestionar si el alargar tanto el encuentro con Darrow iba a beneficiar a su amiga.

Poco veían al de Gryffindor, y cuando lo hacían, apenas podían distinguir mucho en su rostro, pues siempre iba rodeado de gente o aparecía concentrado en alguna materia. Storm nunca encontraba ni el momento ni el empujón para hacerlo, pese a que Ysera siempre iba a su lado y la apoyaba en silencio. Pero ni la propia Ysera encontraba en sí misma el ánimo para acercarse a su amigo y simplemente interesarse por él para tantear el terreno. Era una situación complicada en la que no quería intervenir, y el mantenerse al margen le hacía sentir que no podía conocer su estado ni nada de lo que por su cabeza pasase.

Tampoco era fácil aclararse ella misma. Tenía a su lado a su confundida amiga, tan despistada que ni el propio Santoro y sus desgraciados comentarios conseguían despertarla. Pero también tenía su propio percal en respecto a quien seguía alejado pese a su notable intento por evitarlo.

Damen no hacía gran cosa respecto a ella. Algún saludo fugaz después de ella iniciarlo, pero ni conversaciones, ni encuentros como antes pudiesen darse. Hasta había intentado ella buscar conversar con él después de saber que había pasado el sábado y domingo en familia, pero no le salieron nunca las palabras. Damen se había alejado, esperaba ella que fuese por el simple hecho de protegerse de las consecuencias de Alexander. Pero seguía en su cabeza el fugaz pesar de que el chico pudiese estar sopesando lo que no debía. Como ya había pasado días atrás, el miércoles, Ysera tuvo que esperar a la colaboración de alguien como Rannier para que sus sensaciones respecto a Damen fuesen menos negativas.

-          Damen, quédate. –acababa la clase de Aparición. Habían comenzado a hablar en profundidad de la Legeremancia. Nada teórico que Rannier pudiese despreciar, fue una clase más basada en sus experiencias, en anécdotas o detalles que pudiesen ser de ayuda al grupo de cuatro. Ysera había pasado la clase con la mirada dividida entre el que ejercía de maestro y Damen, esperando ver si Rannier en algún momento pedía opinión a alguien sabían ya controlaba la materia. Pero nunca intervino, y ahora le pedía no salir del aula, tras haberle pedido a ella lo mismo. Ysera pudo comprobar cómo el chico ya dudaba en si aceptar solo con verla también a la espera. Pero lo hizo, siempre aceptaba.

-          Qué pasa ahora. –temía. Rannier rio.

-          Nada, quería hablar contigo. Y con Ysera.

-          Por eso. Qué pasa ahora. –insistía. Rannier volvía a reír. A Ysera le hubiese gustado acompañarle.

-          Voy a dedicarle más tiempo esta parte del curso al poder mental con ella. –no perdió el tiempo.- A que aprenda mejor el tema de no solo entrar en la mente si no que nadie entre en la suya. –no mencionó a Alexander pero no hizo falta. Damen asentía, cauteloso.- Me gustaría contar contigo para ello. –Ysera no se atrevió a mirarle, como si entre ellos no existiese relación alguna más allá de la de compañeros de clase. Al fin y al cabo Damen tampoco la miraba, descansaba los ojos sobre Rannier como si se comunicasen con la mente sin necesidad de palabras. Conociéndoles, Ysera asumía que eso pasaba. Y más si tanto perduraba el silencio entre ambos.- No has de responder ahora. –Damen lo habría hecho. Damen habría o aceptado o negado su participación en aquello sin dudarlo tanto, y más si ella formaba parte de la cuestión. Pero algo le retenía de inicio. Algo impedía a Damen responder como acostumbraba. Hasta Rannier lo notó.- Puedes decirme el viernes.

-          Claro, sí. –agradecía él ese espacio para pensar. En lo que fuese. Rannier no pudo evitar mirar a Ysera. Muy a su desgracia, poco más podía colaborar.

-          Os dejo, tengo que ir al Ministerio a fingir que me importa algo lo que me digan. –dio una palmada a cada uno y, tras coger sus cosas, se borró del mapa. Ahora sí Ysera miraba a Damen. Aunque Damen seguía sin mirar a Ysera.

-          No… No tienes que hacerlo. –no era su intención la de hablar, más viendo que Damen no buscaba eso. Pero El chico se marchaba hacia la puerta y eso suponía que el encuentro acabase en silencio. Que ella siguiese sin entender nada.- Aceptar, digo. –Damen ahora se había girado a ella.- Es solo que pensamos que podría ser útil.

-          ¿Y Teren? –no respondía ella.- Pensé que Teren era más útil, al fin y al cabo sois todos del Eje. Yo… -él no. Él no lo era, y aunque nunca lo había sido, para Ysera siempre había formado parte de su lado. Por el simple hecho de querer para a su hermano. Pero no lo era. Veía cómo Damen no quería decirlo por no herirla. Aun así, la lastimaba. Asintió ella.

-          Lo entiendo.

-          No he dicho que no aún.  –recordaba.- He de pensar en ello, la última vez que me ofrecía a ayudare no acabó muy bien, para nadie. –Un vacío intenso en su interior. Un dolor que cada vez le costaba más soportar. Asintió.- Nos vemos ¿vale? –asentía de nuevo, aunque no sabía a qué, pues sus palabras para despedirse nunca se daban. Nunca se veían.- Adiós, Ysera.

Y tampoco fue capaz de responderle siquiera para despedirse. Fue un alivio para el propio Damen dejar aquello atrás, sin saber cómo manejar su propia situación ni mucho menos el cómo manejar la que tenía con ella.

No era el momento de pensar en ello, no al menos en demasía. Ni siquiera quiso andar, para no ayudar a los recuerdos a volver a acosarle. Se apareció a la entrada del comedor en donde apenas paró, y lo mismo hizo a las puertas del estadio de Quidditch al rato para seguir con el día, en donde esperaba encontrar la paz que no había tenido aún. El vestuario masculino contaba con el resto del equipo ya prácticamente preparado. Se hizo el silencio a su entrada, pues nadie mantenía palabra con él de costumbre. Los Warren, por allí danzando, fueron los primeros en sucumbir a la ausencia de palabras para limitarse a mirarle. Con el desprecio que habituaban y que Damen ignoraba tanto. Sin perder el tiempo, se puso sus ropas y salió al campo.

Estaban todos, tras la llegada de los hermanos, últimos retrasados. Todos, a excepción de Kenzie.

-          Sigue enferma. –informó Storm.- Prefiere recuperarse. –él asentía. Debatían a un lado qué hacer ese día, aunque sin mucha iniciativa por parte de ella.

-          ¿Te parece? –le había propuesto su idea. Ella, sin mirarle, asentía.- Si quieres puedes encargarte tú de la parte de ataque, yo puedo—

-          He dicho que me parece bien. –tajante. Damen aguardaba, en silencio y con la rabia de escucharla a raya.

-          Lo veo, sí. –irónico.

-          ¿Tanto te cuesta ejercer de capitán? –sorprendido, se giró a ella. Había optado por irse.

-          ¿Disculpa?

-          No sé por qué necesitas mi aprobación. Dicta qué hacer, no es complicado.

-          Para no ser complicado poco te veo hacerlo últimamente.

-          Ese es mi problema.

-          No, lo es de todos. –cansado. Ni ella misma se mantenía para defenderse, no tenía la cabeza en el entrenamiento. Hasta Damen lo veía.- Todos tenemos problemas, Storm, te lo recuerdo. –la chica sabía de primera mano que las cosas con Ysera no estaban bien. No por ello pensaba en que Damen sufriese en ese instante. Eso solo bastaba a Storm para asumir que era imposible que Damen supiese por lo que ella pasase. Que estuviese por algún motivo al tanto de lo que en ella giraba con Darrow. Pero al fin y al cabo Damen también pasaba por lo suyo con Ysera. Era solo que, a Storm, poco o nada le importaba ahora.

-          Pues si todos los tenemos, déjame en paz. –se subió a la escoba para tan pronto tenerla entre sus piernas, despegar. A gusto en soledad ahora, Damen resopló. Su paciencia no estaba para esas cosas, así que mejor imitarla y volar.

Desgracia suya que mucho más tendría que enfrentar esa tarde. Apenas llevaba un rato volando, practicado con la mitad del equipo entre la que se encontraban los Warren sobre nuevas estrategias para garantizar que los partidos durasen menos en su beneficio. Fue al menos positivo el verle en la distancia cuando las charlas ya habían acabado, cuando su papel sobre la escoba no era el de alguien activo.

Estaba sobre ella analizando el panorama cuando la presencia de su hermano se marcó en la grada, sentado sin más mientras, calmado, le miraba de lejos. Ningún interés depositaba en el entrenamiento. Solo tenía ojos para él.

Y Damen sabía que era mejor no alargar el encuentro ahora que ambas miradas se habían cruzado en una notable distancia. Al fin y al cabo venían de un fin de semana que había durado demasiado, tan complejo y tan difícil de soportar que hasta Alexander había retrasado hasta la noche anterior su vuelta a las clases. Resopló una vez más, con mucho más pesar, y se paseó por el aire hasta subir a la grada y pisar suelo firme. Ahora, misteriosamente, Alexander ya no le miraba. Fue a sentarse con él.

-          Pensaba que tenías el acceso prohibido en los entrenamientos.

-          Al campo. No a las gradas. –recordaba.- Tu querida co-capitana no puede impedirme subir aquí.

-          Qué bien. –irónico. Alexander giraba el rostro a él. Estaba apalancado en el asiento, se podría decir que perdiendo parte de su glamur al tener las piernas estiradas y pasar sus brazos por la espalda de los asientos, con su uniforme de Slytherin bajo una gabardina negra larga. Pero hasta aun así dejaba claro su estatus. Damen estaba encogido hacia delante, descansando sobre su mano.

-          Qué tal las clases. –quiso saber. Damen rio, sin nada de placer en ello.

-          Cuándo te han interesado mis clases.

-          Sabes que siempre.

-          Está bien, preguntaré de otra forma. Por qué precisamente te interesa saberlo ahora. –Alexander no le retiraba la mirada de encima, de su espalda. Con si fuese algo tangible, como si sus ojos le diesen pinchazos por doquier.

-          Qué tal en Aparición. –fue al grano. Damen agradeció no estar sobre la escoba en esos momentos. No habría podido sostenerse.

-          Sin más.

-          Explícate. –poco de hermano hacía ahora.

-          Empezamos  _Legeremancia_. Poco puedo aprender que ya no sepa. –oyó a su hermano reír a la espalda.

-          De nada. –no se lo iba a agradecer, por eso Alexander se adelantaba para garantizárselo.- No hablaba de eso igualmente. –de verdad que Damen agradecía no estar sobre la escoba.- Tengo mis sospechas.

-          Cuándo no.

-          Cuando me dicen las cosas a la cara y así no tengo que andarme con ello. –no podía seguir dándole la espalda, era demasiado descarado. Se giraba a él.- No te gusta que entre en tu mente, hermano, no me hagas hacerlo.

-          No tengo nada que decirte.

-          ¿No? –se sonreía. También ahora él descansaba su rostro pegada a su mano, aunque Damen hubiese perdido el gesto al girarse.

-          Qué se supone que tengo que decir. Supuestamente ya lo sabes todo.

-          Esta vez son solo sospechas, como he dicho.

-          Pues compártelas o déjame en paz, Alex. –le había dado la espalda de nuevo. Sintió aun así cómo el gesto de su hermano enervaba por oírle. Se mordió el labio.

-          Rannier colabora con el Eje. –dijo. Damen asintió.

-          Ya me lo has dicho antes.

-          Es obvio que Stringer y Brice buscarán entrenar a tu amiguita ahora que se ha venido arriba. –oírle mentarla así le enturbió a él mismo.

-          Ve al grano, no sé hilar cosas tan bien como tú. –sí que sabía, y mejor, pero de nada servía con Alexander.

-          Stringer no es estúpido, no va a quererla débil frente a mí. O a ti. –de nuevo, cómo agradecía no estar volando.- Dices que Rannier os va a enseñar el dominio de la mente. Conociéndole, querrá hacerlo por su cuenta, que Stringer se encargue de otras cosas con ella, pero eso se lo quedará para él.

-          Al grano, por favor. –se cansaba de aguantar.

-          Te pedirá que le ayudes. Rannier tiene devoción contigo, algo que no sé si quiero llegar a entender por qué se da, pero ahí está. Te pedirá que le ayudes a entrenarla. –cómo era posible. Damen nunca lo entendía, que Alexander acabase sabiéndolo absolutamente todo. Tuvo que concentrarse seriamente en recordar que su hermano no le había leído los recuerdos. Pues poco asumía que se trataban de sospechas. Su hermano nunca sospechaba. Alexander simplemente sabía.- Si no lo ha hecho ya. –así lo demostraba. Damen no se giró.- Me cuesta mucho esfuerzo, pero lo voy a hacer. Voy a creerme que no lo ha hecho aún. Que de haberlo hecho, me lo habrías dicho. –lejos de la realidad. Al opuesto lado más bien.

-          Qué quieres que haga. –obviamente Alexander buscaba algo de él.

-          Que aceptes. –no eso, precisamente. Aunque al poco asumió los motivos. Pecaba de inocente con su hermano a veces. Tal vez por las esperanzas que tenía en él.

-          ¿Para? –le oyó reír.

-          Bueno. Qué mejor momento para entrar a su mente que los que ella te ofrezca. –sentía desmayarse.- No te digo que no sería fácil en a saber los encuentros que tenéis, pero no te voy a pedir que le saques los secretos mientras le metes otras cosas.

-          Alex, por favor. –temblaba, ya solo la referencia le causaba dolor, por mucho que fingiese ante él que fuese algo desagradable. Alexander reía, pese al haber oído su diminutivo de nuevo.- Te crees que es estúpida, que no—

-          En absoluto. –corregía.- No tiene nada de tonta. ¿De ingenua? Eso es otra cosa. –mantenía.- Quiero que le saques todo lo que sea de utilidad. –imaginaba. Damen asintió, por no poder hacer más.- Cualquier detalle sobre Stringer. Sobre Brice. Sobre el Eje. Me da igual si ella se da cuenta.

-          Obviamente se dará—

-          Lo sé. Pero eres su querido. –tuvo que girar el rostro a él, ocultando en ello todo el dolor que pudo. Tenía pintada en el rostro esa sonrisa turbia, esa malicia innata. Damen no pudo sostenerle mucho el gesto.- No la vas a matar. Aún. –recordó. A Damen el sostenerse sobre la mano de poco le servía ya.- Pero divirtámonos un poco.

-          No sé por qué crees que yo me divierto.

-          Oh, no te preocupes, ya lo haré yo por los dos. –se levantaba, paseando sus dedos por el pelo blanco de su hermano.- Tú mismo dijiste que alejarse de ella era muy obvio, Damen. No me hagas sospechar que ahora te alejas por protegerla. –esperaba que el temblor que sentía por el pánico no fuese visible.- Ysera es más fuerte de lo que parece y lo que ella cree, pero tú haces un buen trabajo. –se agachó a susurrarle. No por privacidad, por causar el efecto que quería. Damen asumió que su miedo era bastante visible así.- La quiero débil, la quiero estúpida. No quiero que dude ni un segundo de ti, no por ahora. Quiero que confíe tanto en ti como para compartir contigo más que cama. ¿Entendido? –cómo no hacerlo. Damen asintió.- Sácale hasta el último detalle, y que Rannier no sospeche, ese tampoco es estúpido. –volvió a asentir. Llevaba rato mirando a su equipo, con tal de no dar con los ojos de su hermano, aún gacho con él. Alexander le bajaba la mano ahora al hombro, en donde lejos de ser amable, clavaba su mano con sigilo.- Espero que no pensases que tu papel en esto se iba a limitar a dar por bueno lo que yo dijese, Damen. Sigo siendo quien decide, y puesto que ya has cometido suficientes errores, no voy a permitir que se sigan repitiendo. –asintió, por enésima vez. Alexander dejó de ejercer fuerza y solo le palmeó. Luego, besó su sien. Un beso infernal.- Nos vemos, hermano.


	74. Chapter 74

Era tarea más que complicada el prestar atención en clase, y más si quien daba la lección no era otro que Santoro.

El miércoles había acabado desastrosamente para todos. Tras el entrenamiento de Quidditch, Storm no fue la única en saltarse la clase de Historia de la Magia. Si fue en cambio el único miembro del equipo que se quedó sobrevolando con la escoba por el campo. Desconectar, de la mejor y única manera que sabía: volando.

Damen por su parte se perdió entre los bosques de Hogwarts, a sabiendas de que todos conocían sus destinos a escondidas, pero siendo aun así ellos los únicos a los que acudir sin abandonar la escuela. No tenía ganas de aguantar los sermones adormecidos de un fantasma, ni de ver a Ysera y compañía. Era mejor sentarse junto a un árbol, en la fría tarde de enero en la que estaba, y dejarse acompañar por la visita de su travieso amigo el Demiguise.

De primeras, la criatura solo dejaba ver sus ojos. No tenía miedo de Damen, su fiel amigo, solo se limitaba a jugar al escondite a la espera de que el chico fingiese asustarse por su presencia. Ni en sus peores momentos le negaba aquel juego. Sabía que le tenía de lado, y aun así Damen no pudo evitar exagerar un espasmo cuando los ojos del bicho estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca de él. Emocionado, el Demiguise recobraba su forma para removerse ahora sobre su regazo en busca de cariños físicos.

Y charlando con él, el animal le ayudó a distraerse sin tener siquiera que aportar algo más que su compañía. Hasta que la noche fue tan oscura que el volver al castillo solo podía darse gracias a su conocimiento pleno del bosque.

Echó de menos a la criatura una vez Encantamientos se daba por comenzada a la mañana del jueves. Porque era imposible desconectar de algo que tenía tan presente, depositando en él tanto interés. Ysera le había saludado nada más cruzar la puerta, con sigilo pero amabilidad a la vez. Una distancia que la chica se otorgaba tras el encuentro incómodo del día anterior. Era difícil para él saber cómo actuar, y más sabiendo que la mirada de su hermano siempre estaba presente, literalmente o no. Cada vez le era más imposible ocultarle según qué cosas.

Habría aceptado la propuesta de Rannier sin rechistar, cualquier cosa con tal de ayudar a Ysera. Pero el peligro que eso conllevaba le había obligado a alargar la respuesta, a mantener la distancia, para ahora estar obligado a tener que tomar parte de su enseñanza por algo bien lejano a su deseo.

-          ¿Va a dejar de pensar en las musarañas en algún momento, Dantsov? –su voz no desentonaba mucho con la malhumorada que solía siempre destinarle. Lo que le desconcentró de sus pensamientos fue el golpe que producía al soltar sobre su pupitre aquella esfera transparente. Tan pesada como una roca. Damen le miraba ahora, ofuscado.- ¿Ha tenido la decencia de escuchar algo de lo que he dicho? –en absoluto. Aunque su cabeza se viese exenta de preocupaciones, escuchar a Santoro era lo último que haría.

-          No. –y para qué mentirle, si además podía causar en él la rabia que con ello provocaba. Sus compañeros cuchicheaban, para no variar. Se negó a buscar la mirada de una Ysera que, seguramente, estaría sufriendo viéndole encarado al profesor. A un Santoro que, apoyado ahora al frente de su mesa, agachaba el rostro hasta quedar a su altura. Las cosas habían cambiado en esa aula, por eso Damen se veía más libre a la hora de poder enfrentarle. Porque ahora Santoro sabía que no podía tocarle, ni lo más mínimo.

-          Quiero una recreación helada dentro de esta esfera, Dantsov. –con brusquedad, cogía la bola de cristal y la situaba frente a él, provocando que el chico tuviese que alzar la mano para evitar que cayese rodando.- Una bola de nieve, lo que sea. –se miraban.- Si hubiese escuchado mi lección, sabría recrear fenómenos atmosféricos en espacios cerrados y de tamaño reducido como este. –burlaba. Por no darle el placer, por otorgárselo a sí mismo, Damen hizo lo propio. Una media sonrisa de orgullo, de avaricia, mientras echaba mano a su varita bajo la manga de su jersey. No dejó de mirarle, ni declarar su seguridad, cuando con su vara apuntó a la esfera y en ella comenzó a dibujar.

Solo giraba levemente la muñeca, jugando con lo que su cabeza le representaba para poder darle forma dentro de la bola de cristal. En lo que sería la base, Damen recreó un suelo completamente nevado del cual nacía un abeto blanco recubierto de la misma helada que su origen. En el tope de la esfera, unas esponjosas nubes grisáceas que comenzaban a desprender copos de nieve. De un lado a otro, surgiendo desde también el sueño, diminutos monigotes blancos comenzaban a coger forma y a lanzar bolas de nieve como si de una guerra se tratase.

Santoro no miraba nada de lo que en la esfera sucedía, bastante tenía con mantener a raya sus deseos por dirigir su propia vara contra un alumno que con demasiada astucia se le rebelaba. Y más si el resto de los estudiantes ahora destinaban los murmullos más que a comentar el enfrentamiento, al hablar dicharacheros sobre lo que allí Damen conseguía. De nuevo, el propio Damen se negaba a retirarle la mirada, tampoco ahora quería ver a Ysera, la cual seguramente habría dejado de lado su temor para dar paso a un orgullo que él ya de por sí sentía.

Su recreación navideña concluyó, y Damen dirigió la varita a la parte más alta de la esfera, en su exterior, para recrear ahí mismo un copo de nieve perfecto que levitaba en su esplendor. Santoro forzaba tanto la mordida de su mandíbula que esta se marcaba en el exterior. Damen siguió manteniendo su sonrisa.

-          Suerte para mí el saberme la lección sin necesidad de escuchársela, profesor.

Hubo alguna risa que otra, ninguno de los dos se giró a comprobar de quién. Se habrían sorprendido de no solo ver a Ysera ocultando el sonido de la suya tras los labios, sino también de la propia Eo que, con tal de ver en ridículo a Santoro, disfrutaba hasta de las hazañas de Damen.

Una celebración a su desgracia que duró poco, tan pronto Santoro cogía la esfera para, de un lanzamiento brusco, estamparla contra la pared de su lado. También sin dejar de mirarle. La sonrisa de Damen ahora duró bien poco en su rostro.

-          Suerte para usted que eso era una esfera de cristal y no su propia cabeza.

Protestar ante una amenaza semejante era inútil, todos lo sabían. En especial él, y en especial Ysera, la cual tras haber sufrido los ataques directos de la varita de Santoro aún tenía que verle en su día a día pese a verlo como motivo suficiente de expulsión. Al fin y al cabo tanto ella como las otras dos chicas sabían que entre alumno y profesor algo siempre se cocía de más, como sucedía respecto a Ysera. El asombro residía más en el resto de compañeros que, ahora sí, en silencio, no buscaron hacer el más mínimo ruido con tal de no alterar más la situación.

También como en un velatorio se encontraba Storm, pero no por no echar a perder el deseo de paz del aula, sino por tener nulo interés en lo que en ella pasaba. La noche anterior ni había parado por el comedor para cenar, agradeciendo que Ysera le llevase algo de comida al cuarto para al menos no irse a dormir con el estómago vacío. Esa mañana, en cambio, sí había llevado sus pasos hacia el bufet para no solo almorzar algo, sino para dejar de alargar lo que tanto mal les estaba causando.

Sin resultado en el desayuno, en donde solo ella e Ysera compartieron espacio, tuvo que esperar a la hora de la comida para finalmente dar con Darrow. No tenía deseo alguno por llegar tarde a clase de Transformaciones, tampoco Eo de enfrentarse a una sesión teórica con Tilstey y sin su amiga. Pero iba a destinarle a aquello todo el tiempo que fuese necesario.

-          Darrow… -el propio chico no podía evitar sorprenderse de verla, en especial si Storm le estaba esperando como parecía hacer. Abandonaba el Gran Comedor acompañado de Klapp y tres compañeras de casa. Ninguna comprendió nada, pero ya se encargó su amigo de fingir naturalidad y seguir su marcha para dejarles a solas.- No… No sé si te pillo en mal momento.

-          Iba a la biblioteca. –seco, pero no con un tono arisco al menos.

-          ¿No tienes clase? –asintió.

-          Alquimia, pero preparamos un trabajo, así que lo hacemos en la biblioteca. –ella repitió el gesto, con tal de representar que le escuchaba.

-          Podemos entonces hablar luego, si quieres, si puedes, no quiero—

-          Puedo llegar tarde, no creo que Klapp y Teren se enfaden mucho. –declaraba.

-          ¿Tú crees? –ella tenía sus dudas. Darrow divagaba.

-          Bueno, Teren seguro, pero por dejarle con Klapp, no por retrasarme. –Storm rio comedida, con cierta vergüenza. Él simplemente mostró media sonrisa a un lado, sin esmero.- Tú dirás. –la daba paso. Ahora Storm negaba, confundida con todo.

-          No sé qué decir, la verdad… -primer fallo que le encontraba al haberse visto tan decidida a hablar esa mañana. Se daba su tiempo, Darrow también lo respetaba.- Siento lo del domingo. Te lo juro, no sé por qué actué así. O sea, sí lo sé, pero no es motivo para mi comportamiento, y llevo desde entonces sintiéndome una mierda por hacerte a ti sentir una mierda, y no es justo, porque—

-          Da igual. –cortaba, apacible y con claro desinterés a recuperar ese tema.- Fuesen las formas o no, quedó claro, eso es lo que importa—

-          No, Darrow. –interrumpía de vuelta.- Para empezar, las formas importan, y yo lo siento por eso. Y luego, no quedó claro. Nada quedó claro. No es lo que tú piensas… -Darrow desviaba la mirada a un lado, cansado.

-          Lo que pienso es lo que diste a entender, Storm.

-          Y eso es lo que busco aclarar… -devolvió el gesto a la chica.- No tengo ningún problema contigo, Darrow, con lo… con lo nuestro, o lo que sea. No me agobias, no quiero ir despacio porque me sienta abrumada, ni nada por el estilo… -él no hablaba, pero esperaba que continuase.- Simplemente tengo miedo. –le pilló tan de sorpresa que no pudo evitar alzar las cejas recreándolo. Storm sintió un pinchazo solo de ver la poca credibilidad que parecía demostrar.- Cuando estoy contigo pierdo la noción del tiempo, Darrow, siento que no hay nada más, me olvido de que Alexander existe, de que puede  matar a mis padres, a mí, a Ysera, a todos. –se encogió el chico de hombros.

-          ¿Desde cuándo eso es un problema? –confundida de nuevo, balbuceó ella. Sin emitir respuesta.- Es lo bueno de estas cosas. De los amigos, las parejas, no sé. Tener un apoyo, un mundo paralelo al que evadirse cuando—

-          Yo no quiero evadirme. –aclaró. Ahora la sorpresa de Darrow era más comprensible.- Ese es el problema, Darrow, no quiero olvidarme ni un solo segundo de lo que está pasando. Y tengo miedo de que al… al estar contigo, pierda tanto la razón como para que un ataque me pille desprevenida. Que te pille a ti con la guarda baja.

-          ¿A mí? –ofendido.- O sea que esto es para que el Brice del Eje esté concentrado, no pensando en lo que no debe, y no ponga el mundo en peligro o—

-          No seas así. –suplicaba, dolida.- Esto no es por ti solamente, pero claro que eso me importa. Darrow, la situación cada vez va a peor. No es que necesitemos, todos –enfatizó.- a Brice concentrado. Necesitamos a Darrow. Teren te necesita. Tu hermana, tu madre. La mía. Ysera.

-          ¿Tan inútil me tomas como para verme cagándola solo por tener una relación? –no se desquitaba de la molestia. Storm no sabía a qué explicación acudir.

-          No es eso, pero yo me conozco, a la vista está, joder, cuando estoy contigo no me concentro. En las propias defensas tú me llamas la atención por intentar protegerte, no quiero que en la siguiente esté tan perdida en eso que algo salga mal para—

-          Si te conoces y tienes miedo de lo que puedas hacer o no hacer, entonces cúlpate a ti, Storm, no me culpes a mí.

-          No te estoy culpando…

-          Me estás poniendo como excusa. Estás poniendo mi papel en toda esta guerra como el motivo principal por el cual tú y yo no podemos estar juntos. Y déjame decirte, que yo también me conozco. Y sí, yo también la cago en las defensas al protegerte, como la cagaré en la siguiente al interponerme entre un hechizo y mi hermana si hace falta. Y lo haré siempre, como lo llevo haciendo desde antes de que tú aparecieses, Storm. –ella, silenciada, se limitaba a mirarle.- Me he comido muchas hostias por proteger a Klapp, él otras tantas por lo mismo. Teren ha tenido que renunciar a su papel al margen muchas veces para salvarnos el culo a todos. Y hasta Ysera, aunque lo hiciese de la peor manera posible, renunció a permanecer a un lado junto a Eo para salvarnos a todos. –seguía observándole.- También tengo una relación con ellos. Klapp es mi mejor amigo, Teren es más que eso, es mi hermano, como Eo. Daría mi vida por proteger la de Ysera, y daría mi vida también por protegerte a ti. Seas mi amiga, mi novia, mi compañera de batalla… -bajó ahora Storm la mirada, agonizante.- Si de verdad piensas que el cómo te denomine, el si pasamos una noche juntos o dos, va a cambiar mi actitud en el Eje, Storm, entonces es que tal vez no me conoces. –no se atrevía a mirarle, a recibir la vergüenza del sentir sus palabras.- Estás en todo el derecho de querer evitar distracciones, pero que sea esa tu excusa, no yo.

No sabía si considerar aquel encuentro como inútil, o si por el contrario, sacar de él tanta realidad como para que esta estuviese traumatizándole de ese instante en adelante. Dio gracias por saber que la clase de Transformaciones era teórica, como se había ya olvidado, para poder de nuevo evadirse en sus pensamientos y no tener que prestar atención a lo que Tilstey estuviese contándoles.

Que no conocía a Darrow. Un golpe brusco sobre su pecho y estómago que ahora no era capaz de curar. Sabía que había cosas que aún desconocía de él, como de todo el mundo, pero nada que sintiese clamoroso como para dar tal afirmación. No dudaba de las capacidades del chico en el Eje, pero tampoco sentía que Darrow se hubiese visto en una situación como la que se les había presentado de pareja en la cual todo era novedoso para él. Por otro lado, en cambio, poco podía reprocharle. Al fin y al cabo llevaba desde el primer día sacrificándose por su gente, sacrificándose también por ella. Que fuese su amiga o algo más no iba a cambiar eso. Lo que a Storm le preocupaba es que tal situación supusiese tal cambio para Darrow como para que todo a lo que él acostumbraba se viese tornado.

Y el de Gryffindor también tenía razón en algo, en que era su propia duda personal lo que más cabida debía tener en su decisión de permanecer distante. Tal vez Darrow tenía razón y no le conocía tanto como pensaba, pero sí era conocedora de sus propis actos, de sus debilidades. Ya se había desconcentrado como solo sentirse atraída por él, en pleno ataque y en medio de una simple clase. Que si situación personal se solidificase de otra forma no la iba a ayudar en nada, no al menos cuando aún tantas cosas tenían que suceder.

-          Storm… -Eo la sacaba de sus pesadillas por un instante, con pesar. Lo veía en su rostro, la de Hufflepuff asumía que algo incómodo sucedía con su amiga como para no querer cortar su silencio, pero al fin y al cabo no era por deseo propio. Tilstey esperaba, una respuesta no verbal, sino en acción. Habían comenzado a estudiar el cambio de texturas, primero con objetos, antes de pasar al tornado de pieles en humanos. No sabía lo que Tilstey le pedía, solo que lo debía ejercer contra su propio libro. Dio gracias por ver a Eo señalando sobre sus papeles lo que la profesora les pedía. Un cambio de cartón a terciopelo. Cogió su varita, aún con la cabeza donde no debía, y apuntó a la tapa del libro para hacer que esta adquiriese un tacto sedoso de pelo corto que Tilstey dio por más que aprobada.

Fue la forma en la que la maestra la devolvía mínimamente a la clase, tras verla evadida durante tantísimo tiempo. Perdiéndola de nuevo a su disgusto pocos segundos después de su demostración transformadora.

Poco iba a cambiar en Storm lo que quedaba de día. Ni siquiera Ysera pudo distraerla durante la cena, al no querer tampoco preguntarle por los resultados de su encuentro con Darrow. Era obvio que nada había ido como lo deseado, el estado de su amiga así lo demostraba. Hasta Ysera empezaba a plantearse tomar serio partido en la relación de amigos y tomar palabra con el chico, con tal de dejar de verla así. De verle al propio Darrow como le veía cuando se cruzaba con él por los pasillos.

Pero no iba a ser ni ese día, ni el siguiente. Y menos sin haber hablado aún con Storm, la cual se decidía a mantenerlo todo en privado para al menos darse a sí sola el sufrimiento de aguantarlo.

Tuvo que esperar Storm a la hora libre del viernes que le permitía acudir al campo de Quidditch, la cual en parte no era la única que deseaba tenerla. También Damen llegaba a la hora previa, a Aparición, con la simple idea en su mente de poder volar lejos sesenta minutos después de su presente. Ahora en cambio tenía otras cosas que afrontar. Una clase sobre  _Legeremancia_  en la cual Rannier comenzaba a adentrarse en materia.

No se sorprendió por ver las reacciones de sus tres compañeros, hasta la de Ysera. Que Rannier dictase la jornada del viernes como una toma en dominio plena sobre el hechizo  _Protego_  fue mal recibido por todos. Hasta el propio Damen miraba incrédulo que el hombre hubiese optado por eso, pues más que al arte de invadir la mente iba destinado mayormente al de protegerla. El propio Rannier explicó en su proceso por qué lo hacía. Por qué deseaba que, antes de dominar los pensamientos de otro allí presente, cada cual pudiese defenderse de dicho ataque. Iban a aprender a leer la mente, al fin y al cabo, entre ellos mismos, y era necesario que previamente pudiesen al menos tener el don de seleccionar qué permitir ver o no.

Le costó no sentir un golpe en ello. Que Rannier comenzase las prácticas con eso le hacía pensar que, por algún motivo, el que ejercía de maestro pudiese estar al tanto de sus intenciones. De sus pautas dictadas desde casa para tener que adentrarse a placer en la mente de Ysera. A fin de cuentas, Rannier conocía sus poderes. Nadie mejor que él podría preparar a Ysera para defenderse de su ataque.

Le dedicó toda la clase a divagar. Solo al finalizar, cuando Rannier se dirigía a él en plena amabilidad, Damen decidió dar por imposible su teoría.

-          ¿Te has decidido? –aparcaba su mano en su hombro. Damen había ido a por su macuto a la mesa en donde lo había dejado. Habían ocupado el aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Aprovechaba que Ysera hablaba con Hellen sobre algo a lo que Christopher no quería perder detalle. Acudía a él en confianza, Damen veía en su mirada la disposición a ofrecerle incluso más tiempo para pensárselo. De nada le servía dárselo.

-          Sí, claro. Lo haré. –respondía al origen. Decidido. Rannier palmeaba su hombro con gratitud.

-          No  te pediré mucho, no te preocupes. –avergonzado por la mentira, Damen se sonreía.- Es solo que ella confía en ti, creo que le vendrá bien que seas tú el que en un inicio la ayudes.

-          No sé si confía en mí tanto como crees. –él mismo buscaba engañarse. Convencerse de que Ysera le perdía confianza con el paso de los días. Que la sentía distante. Pero sabía que Ysera podía dudar, podía perderse en temores, pero al final del día siempre pondría la mano en el fuego por él. Y era eso de lo que más dolor le causaba.

-          A mí no busques engañarme, Damen. –un golpe seco en su autoestima.- Ya te digo que no pediré gran cosa de ti, con tu presencia esporádica me bastará. –no quiso seguir por ese camino. Buscó darle otro, con el riesgo que conllevaba.

-          ¿Lo sabe Teren? –sentía curiosidad en saber si Rannier había pensado en decírselo al de Ravenclaw. Porque Damen sabía que, hasta ese día, no lo había llegado a hacer. Esperaba una reacción distante por parte de Rannier, lo que no aceptó bien fue el ver cómo el hombre le analizaba tan metódicamente. Como si buscase un doble sentido en su frase que Damen no quería mostrar.

-          No. –confesó.- Tampoco creo que el que él lo sepa o no te influya ¿me equivoco? –devolvía el dolor. Damen lo sentía de pleno. Todas las dudas que había negado ver en Rannier ahora se daban por doquier en su rostro. Y no podía permitirlo. No podía permitirse que alguien como él le perdiese la confianza.

-          En realidad sí. –avanzó.- Creo que Teren podría darnos alguna pauta. Para ayudarla. Él no recibe a mi hermano en su mente de igual manera que lo hago yo. Así que es otra forma de prepararla. –pausó.- Puedo pedirle yo la ayuda, si lo prefieres. –una muestra de cercanía, una forma de manifestar una bondad que necesitaba marcar. Rannier siguió mostrándose ciertamente distante, pero terminó aceptando su juego.

-          No te preocupes por Teren. –y en el fondo, agradecía no tener que incluir al chico en esas clases.- Tú céntrate en ayudarla, y yo me encargaré del resto.

Limitarse no solo a lo que Rannier pedía de él, también a lo que su hermano le había obligado a hacer. Aceptar el ofrecer ayuda para que Ysera pudiese abrirle su mente. Que su hermano supiese eso, que la viese accesible a Damen. Otra cosa sería luego lo que el propio Damen tuviese que hacer para contentarlos a todos. De momento, al menos, eso no era el principal problema. Tenía que recuperarla a ella, romper la distancia que él mismo se había obligado a crear para no hacerla daño y que ahora, precisamente para causárselo, tenía que dejar atrás.

Rannier ya se había marchado. Lo mismo hacían Christopher y Hellen tras despedirse de él. Serían de los pocos alumnos que alguna vez le dirigían la palabra, muy a su desgracia no tenía interés alguno en conversar con ellos. Ysera se echaba el macuto al hombro sobre su capa, con la mirada perdida en la puerta del despacho de Wansky, en la altura del aula. Damen, que hacía demasiado tiempo que ni siquiera veía su túnica por el dormitorio, se acercaba a ella para comenzar a trabajar. A base de ser con ella lo que en el fondo soñaba poder ser.

-          ¿Todo bien? –la alarmaba. No esperaba verle allí, aún esperándola. Titubeó.

-          Sí, bueno. –señalaba al despacho a su espalda.- Es solo que, aún no he hablado con él.

-          ¿Sobre qué? –sorprendida y abrumada, Ysera emitió una mínima sonrisa.

-          La vista, y eso.

-          Oh. –fue como recibir una helada sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Tembló.- Ya, yo tampoco.

-          ¿Piensas hacerlo?

-          Si te soy sincero, hasta que lo has dicho, pensar lo que se dice pensar… Me da que bien poco. –ella rio.- Si te soy sincero, no creo que deba molestarle mucho. Ya ha pasado tiempo, además, le he visto en clase, sin más, no creo que deba revivir la vista con él. Tampoco le veo sentido ¿sabes? Con qué razón, a cambio de qué. No busco su agradecimiento, ni quiero tampoco explicarle los motivos y causarle aún mayor drama. Es mejor dejarlo estar. –ella asintió, sorprendida.

-          Para no haberlo pensado hasta ahora, te ha salido todo el análisis bien solito. –Damen rio.

-          Sí, creo que ha sido como pensar en alto. Lo he dejado fluir. –en nada le mentía así. Ella asintió.

-          Me alegro… -confesaba.- Que pese al estar yo presente hayas podido pensar en alto, digo. –entendía su referencia. Comprendía lo que le decía. Que hubiese confiado en ella para algo así, después de todo. Alexander la quería estúpida, la quería completamente debilitada ante Damen. Y a Damen ya le temblaban las piernas solo de verse cumpliendo su orden. La de ofrecérsela en bandeja. Aunque eso a la vez fuese su única opción por salvarla. Sonrió, tan sincero hacia sus sentimientos como pudo.

-          Es precisamente por estar tú presente por lo que puedo pensar en alto. –pausó, y ella cesó hasta en el pestañeo.- No es algo que pueda hacer con nadie más. –Ysera no supo cómo responder, y Damen con lo mismo fue consciente de que poco tenía que hacer para tenerla a su lado. Un dolor le traspasó la columna, tanto como pudo, lo dejó de lado.- No le des vueltas a lo de Wansky. Habla con él si así lo deseas, pero… No creo que cambie gran cosa. –asintió. Ya había tenido Damen suficiente tortura en esa hora, no veía el momento en el que subirse a su escoba. Pasaba a despedirse.

-          Pensé que le dejarías a él la varita. –pero Ysera pensó más rápido. Paraba el paso, para esperarla.- Para la salida Muggle de mañana. Reconozco que tenía miedo de que se la dejases a Santoro o alguien, pero…-Quería seguir explicándole. Contándole cómo su única esperanza había residido en que Damen le dejase la varita a Wansky, viéndolo ahora como un riesgo a tomar que obviamente se podía evitar con Rannier. El rostro en cambio de su acompañante gritaba otra cosa que le hacía a Ysera cambiar el rumbo de su conversación. Y en parte, lo hacía cómica.- Te habías olvidado de la salida de mañana. –Damen se mordía el labio, angustiado.

-          Digamos que he pensado en ello tanto como en hablar con Wansky. –Ysera rio, negando.

-          Eres increíble.

-          Dije que iría y voy a ir.

-          ¿Ah sí? No habrías ido si no te llego a—

-          Entonces agradezcamos a Merlín que me lo has recordado. Y para tu información, no, no pensaba dejársela a Wansky. No le deseo tanto mal.

-          Lo imaginaba, sí. - Salían del aula.- ¿Te veré mañana entonces?

-          Sí.

-          ¿Lo prometes?

-          Lo prometo.

-          Sabes que hemos de estar en el patio principal a las ocho de la mañana ¿no? –Damen se mordía el labio de nuevo. Ysera volvía a reír.- Eres lo peor—

-          ¿Crees que a Agrerta le importará si llego tarde? –el pánico cundió en ella.- Creo que no podré estar a las ocho—

-          Damen, hemos de ir sin magia. En el Expreso, no puedes—

-          Lo que no puedo es coger el tren, Ysera, tengo cosas que hacer.

-          ¿Qué cosas? –cómo decirle que tenía que ir con su hermano a casa otra vez, si ni siquiera sabía cómo decirle a su hermano que había aceptado formar parte de una excursión no mágica. Se había agobiado demasiado de repente, nada de eso forma parte de su futuro próximo y ahora le abordaba por todos lados.

-          Simplemente tengo cosas que hacer con Alexander. –fue como perderla de nuevo. Como si las dudas volviesen a apoderarse de su persona. Lo veía no solo en su gesto tornado a frío, sino en sus ojos que ahora perdían la alegría para aportar tristeza. No podía permitirse aquello. No debía.- Ysera, te prometo que iré. Hablaré con Agrerta antes si hace falta, pero no te preocupes.

-          No es de la salida ahora de lo que me preocupo. –tan sincera que el dolor le traspasaba a él el pecho. No supo qué responder. Tan fácil la había recuperado en plenitud, ahora la echaba de su lado con solo haber mencionado a su hermano.

-          Ysera, iré a la salida. –insistía. Ella asentía, sin querer darle vueltas a nada más. Tan devastada que ni siquiera quería permanecer allí. Tuvo Damen que retenerla, cogiéndola de la mano para que no se marchase lejos. Un gesto que valía en doble medida, pues no solo Ysera se quedaba a su lado, también parecía volver a confundirse respecto a él. Definitivamente la chica no tenía las ideas tan claras como Damen había pensado, y eso le hacía sentirse aún peor por el trato que le daba. Porque él era el primero que quería coger su mano, pero también el que mejor sabía que no debía. Aunque fuese su obligación familiar.- No te preocupes por mi hermano. –debía de convencerla tanto como pudiese. Convencerla para que Alexander sintiese que eso hacía, creerle. Convencerla para que Ysera en sí le creyese lo suficiente como para saber que él la protegería. Dos papeles demasiado difíciles de mantener sin ambos se tenían que dar de igual manera.- Confía en mí. –Y eso era lo vital a conseguir. Que Ysera confiase en él como había hecho hasta ahora. Esperó el tiempo que hizo falta hasta que la chica asintió. Sin estar convencida del todo, pero al menos emitiendo media sonrisa que le dotó cierta calma. Tal vez no la tenía de su lado tanto como quería, pero seguía existiendo en ella la esperanza. Y Damen se agarraba a ella.- Mañana te veo.

Ahora solo tenía que buscar la excusa perfecta para cumplir su palabra. No iba a hablar con Agrerta, eso para empezar. Era mejor que su ausencia de primeras le pillase por sorpresa al hacérsela saber con tiempo suficiente como para poder cancelar la salida. Algo que, por otro lado, no le desagradaba del todo, pero para nada le sería beneficioso de cara a su relación con Ysera. Ni con el resto de sus compañeros, aunque eso le diese completamente igual.

Lo que no iba a dejar correr era el hablar con Alexander. Esperar a la mañana del sábado era arriesgarse demasiado a que su hermano se lo tomase demasiado mal. Y ya imaginaba que su reacción no iba a ser positiva, para qué darle pie a dársela en peor medida.

Tampoco quiso esperar a la noche. Era mejor darle credibilidad, siempre que esta fuese posible, y puesto que se había olvidado por completo y se le había recordado en ese instante, el decírselo justo en un momento como ese era una más que factible opción. Se apareció en las mazmorras, mejor ganar tiempo, y cruzó a la Sala Común para ir al dormitorio y allí esperarle. No debía tardar mucho, nunca tenía clase el viernes a última hora y lo primero que hacía era visitar su cuarto.

Otro detalle para saber que Alexander debía de andar cerca era que Lilith esperaba allí. Sobre la cama de su dueño, enroscada adormecida. Despertándose amenazante en cuanto el que abría la puerta no era el Dantsov que ella quería ver. Siseó molesta.

-          Buenas tardes a ti también. –Damen no podía ignorarla más. Fue hacia su cama, a recoger un poco sus cosas por pocas que tuviese. Tampoco había reparado en recordarle a Rannier que se haría cargo de su varita, y eso que le había visto minutos atrás. Tendría que dar con él de nuevo. Demasiadas tareas que dependían de una sola. Tuvo que esperar cerca de media hora para poder hacerle frente.

-          Te imaginaba entrenando. –Alexander mostraba una sorpresa clara al abrir la puerta y verle allí. Lilith no perdió tiempo en bajar de la cama e ir hacia él. Larga como ella sola, se alzaba para que Alexander acariciase su cabeza.- Qué tal, hermosura. –Damen ponía los ojos en blanco. No les soportaba.

-          Estoy perfectamente ¿y tú? –Lilith se molestó más por ver que le robaban la respuesta que el propio Alexander. Este miraba desesperado a su hermano, pronto empezaba a sentir el despropósito de la conversación que se les viniese. Alargándola, Alexander iba hacia su perchero para colgar ahí su chaqueta. Encaró paciente a su hermano, con su camisa blanca, sus pantalones negros, y su corbata intacta. Contraste con un Damen que ni llevaba el complemento, ni se preocupaba por desquitar las arrugas de su ropa.

-          Por qué no estás entrenando.

-          El próximo partido es Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. No hay prisa.

-          Te lo preguntaré de otra manera, Damen: qué haces aquí, esperándome.

-          Esperaba que te gustase la idea. –provocaba.- Que viniese a aportarte algo de tu interés.

-          ¿Acaso vas a hacerlo? –era imposible, pero juraría Damen que Lilith reía a la actitud de su dueño. Damen se rebozaba en su propia ira, qué pronto le llevaban a ella.

-          Sí. –aunque a veces hasta le daba la ayuda que necesitaba el dotarse de esa rabia. Alexander frunció el ceño.- No puedo ir a casa mañana. Excúsate tú con tu padre de mi parte. –abría sobre la cama un libro cualquiera, fingiendo desinterés. Alexander permanecía en silencio. Aunque no por mucho tiempo.

-          Espero a que me des el motivo, Damen. Cuanto más tardas, más me cabreas.

-          Cuándo no te cabrea lo más mínimo que yo haga—

-          Damianos. –alterado, no le permitió el juego ni un segundo más. De igual manera, Damen alzaba la mirada hacia su hermano como si el hecho de que le interrumpiese le fuese demasiado costoso de asimilar.

No por su corte, no por impedirle hablar, sino por la manera en la que lo había hecho. Era hasta difícil no ver en Alexander cierta angustia. Cierto descontrol interno, como si algo se hubiese cruzado en su interior, como para ahora hacerle arrepentirse de la palabra empleada.

Demasiadas veces se habían enfrentado en disputa. Siempre había sido Alexander el que llevaba la mano firme entre ambos, y recientemente ya Damen se había visto demasiado capacitado para demostrarse en poderío ante él. Aun así, nunca antes sus miradas habían conectado de esa manera. Nunca Alexander se había visto tan intimidado como lo hacía ahora, por un Damen que de ninguna manera toleraba lo que acababa de suceder.

Había una diferencia clara entre ambos a la hora de dirigirse entre ellos. Daba igual que Alexander le insistiese en llamarle por su nombre completo, Damen era incapaz de perder la costumbre de su infancia, ese gesto de cercanía con él de llamarle por su diminutivo. Alexander lo detestaba como pocas cosas en el mundo, un recuerdo al pasado, a momentos de su infancia que no quería revivir. Y por mucho que le reprochaba, tanto que le recriminaba el llamarle Alex, en el fondo, siempre encontraba el entender el motivo. Siempre comprendía que para Damen él seguía siendo su hermano mayor, al que tantas veces había llamado Alex.

La otra dirección, en cambio… Era difícil calcular el dolor que implicaba en Damen, tanto como entender el que se crecía en Alexander. Nadie llamaba así a Damen. Desde que nació, desde que su madre optó por ponerle una acotación, siempre había dejado atrás Damianos. Y ser llamado así solo significaba que era su padre el que le hablaba. El único que nunca había sentido cariño hacia él. El único que, pese a ser su familia, le detestaba como si fuese escoria.

Que Damen llamase a su hermano Alex, aunque a este le doliese, no era más que un resquicio de una relación que venía desde su nacimiento. Que Alexander se dirigiese a él como Damianos… Era difícil de explicar, pues nunca antes había pasado. Nunca antes Damen había oído ese nombre en su hermano, con tanto desprecio como lo acababa de pronunciar. Y nunca antes le había visto tan parecido a su padre, y eso le destrozaba de igual manera.

Bien se podría sentir alagado, un Alexander que tenía como objetivo en la vida en simple hecho de cumplir los deseos de su progenitor, de llegar a seguir sus pasos en lo más mínimo. Pero hasta él tenía su límite con Cassius Dantsov, y ese límite residía en su hermano pequeño. Idolatraba a su padre, le amaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero tanto o más amaba a su hermano. Y si había pasado gran parte de su vida defendiéndole ante Cassius, si hasta había alzado su varita hacia su padre en pleno Ministerio, el ahora imitarle en algo así le repudiaba hasta a sí mismo.

Era el comparar una muestra de amor interna, como la de Damen al dirigirse a él como Alex, con un gesto de desprecio y distanciamiento que él mismo había intentado paliar de su familia. Difícilmente podía responder ahora, con igual dificultad seguía mirando a Damen a los ojos. A sus hermanos ojos que ahora no sabían qué pensar.

-          Qué querías decirme. –quiso dejarlo atrás, tanto como pudiese. La tensión era tal, Alexander se había visto tan limitado al imitar a su padre en lo único en lo que se negaba, que hasta Lilith se había vuelto a hacer un lío sobre la cama sin saber qué hacer. Esperó respuesta.

-          Agrerta ha organizado una salida Muggle mañana. A Londres. –el mayor frunció el ceño.- Nos lo dijo hace tiempo, tuvimos que firmar el permiso el sábado pasado. Tengo nulo interés en ir pero es todos o nada, y ya estoy bastante cansado de las miradas y críticas del resto. Ysera me lo ha recordado antes, se me había olvidado, así que te aviso ahora. –seguía confundido el mayor.

-          ¿Te crees que tu padre va a aceptar que faltes a la comida para ir—

-          Pensé que ya estabas al tanto de lo poco que me importa lo que él tenga que decir. –molesto. Alexander no respondió, seguía sin verse en condiciones.- De ahí que te busques la vida dando explicaciones, no pienso darlas yo.

-          Y por qué es esto de mi interés. –recuperaba el inicio. Damen cerraba el libro, el cual hojeaba sin interés hasta ese momento. Lo tiraba a un lado de la cama, a la vez que se alzaba. Como desearía estar volando.

-          Porque es un día sin magia. Ysera y yo. –le resultaba demasiado sencillo ignorar al resto. Y al fin y al cabo su hermano no necesitaba saber que no solo los alumnos de primero iban a ir a la escapada. Era preferible evitarle la noticia sobre Darrow y Teren.- Justo después de haber aceptado ayudarla con Rannier. –pese al malestar en el que aún se encontraba, Alexander recibió aquello como mangar de dioses. Asintió.- Puedes usarlo como excusa con tu padre, si no se te ocurre nada mejor. –volvió a asentir. Los mandos habían cambiado de manos como de costumbre en los tiempos recientes. Damen mandaba, Damen decidía, aunque ahora fuese por motivos bien distantes a sus capacidades.- Ya te contaré. –aunque nunca todo. Fue hacia la puerta, apresurado por marcharse.

-          Puedes contactar conmigo por lo que sea. –le recordaba. Damen rio, irónico.

-          Es mañana Muggle, dudo que Agrerta se diese cuenta pero, llámame temerario, me gusta tomarme mis estudios en serio. –Alexander no respondió. Una cosa era sentirle distante por algo que él viese necesario. Por alguna discusión a causa de sus despropósitos, de sus errores y provocaciones. Otra muy distante era ver a Damen alejado de él por algo así. Sentir a su hermano lejos por simplemente no verle como tal de vuelta. Por ver en él a alguien a quien odiaba tanto.

-          Damen…-como pudo, estiró el brazo y agarró a su hermano de la muñeca, reteniéndole antes de cruzar la puerta, recuperando su gesto al suyo. El orgullo le impedía demasiadas cosas a Alexander, tantas como el propio sentir de tenerlo. Pues nunca nada le impedía decir lo que pensaba, ya que siempre se veía en lo correcto.

Difícilmente se guardaba una opinión, cualquier comentario por doloroso que fuese. En cambio, el disculparse, no era algo a lo que habituase. Ni siquiera recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez en la que había tomado palabra para algo así, y ahora ni siquiera salían de él. Aunque fuesen para pedirle perdón a su hermano, al que acababa de destrozar por dentro de la única manera que se había prometido no haría.

Porque bien podía amenazarle, bien podía dejarle claro que poco confiaría en él si las cosas no variaban. Pero nada iba a cambiar el hecho de que era su hermano. Su único y querido hermano. En el que, por primera vez en sus veintiocho años de vida, Alexander no veía sentirle así de vuelta. Y eso pesaba en su pecho mucho más que el orgullo, el dolor de sentirle lejos. De perder una parte de él por su propio error. Algo que nunca se daba, el él fallando, y había tenido que darse con quien menos lo deseaba.

Simplemente no podía disculparse, porque eso significaría ser consciente de un error que se negaba a ver como cometido. Que prefería olvidar. Pero que difícilmente podrían. Ninguno.

-          Hablaré con nuestro padre. –y odió a su orgullo más que nunca, porque si ya había herido a su hermano suficiente con una sola denominación, el no ser capaz de emitir disculpa le hizo sentir aún mayor decepción. Y nunca antes Alexander se había visto tan mermado, tan reducido a la miseria.

-          Como quieras, Alexander. –pero siempre se podía empeorar. Y si su presencia hundida ya servía a Alexander para maldecirse a sí mismo por provocarla, que Damen le nombrase así, con tanto desdén como lo acababa de hacer, solo servía para ayudarle a asumir lo que tanto dolor le causaba. Un error que le costaba demasiado caro. Un simple hecho que Damen nunca iba a olvidar. Y que sin duda, sabía, no le iba a dejar a él tampoco ignorar.


	75. Chapter 75

-          En serio, podemos intentarlo, dudo que Agrerta ponga pegas…

-          Ysera, no voy a repetirlo más ¿vale? no quiero ir, ya está.

Llevaban tanto tiempo despiertas, como Ysera intentando convencerla de ir con ellos a la salida no mágica. Se había desvelado al oír a su amiga corretear por el cuarto mientras se preparaba, a la vieja usanza suya, sin ningún tipo de poder. Se había acostumbrado tanto al uso de la magia para hacerse hasta un simple peinado que esa mañana a Ysera la labor se le estaba resistiendo.

Desesperada, y a sabiendas de que nada de lo que se hiciese iba a contar con su aprobación personal, la chica se terminó agenciando un gorro holgado como complemento. Abajo, un vestido de invierno a juego con el elemento de su cabeza, gris oscuro, sobre unos leotardos y bajo un abrigo corto, ambos negros. Se calzaba unas botas hasta las rodillas de tonalidad similar al vestido cuando intentaba convencer a Storm por enésima vez de que fuese con ellos a Londres.

En otras circunstancias, si la chica se hubiese despertado ese sábado en otras condiciones, tal vez hasta habría aceptado. Cualquier cosa antes de quedarse allí mientras el resto se marchaba. Pero a su desgracia, el malestar con Darrow aún latía demasiado como para pensar en la idea de pasar un día entero con él. Porque asumía que, acudiendo Damen a la cita, poco vería a su amiga Ysera por su lado. Y, a sabiendas de la situación, seguramente Eo y Teren aprovecharían para dejarles solos más de una vez.

Rotunda, negó todas y cada unas de las veces en las que a Ysera parecía ocurrírsele una idea para que ella viniese, algo que decirle a Agrerta para que aceptase su presencia. Esa última vez, Storm sentenció con una voz lo suficientemente alta como para dejar clara su postura de rabia. Ysera no insistió más, y pasó el resto de minutos asegurándose de que su maquillaje estaba intacto.

Nunca se hacía gran cosa, nada más allá de una base, corrector, y máscara de pestañas. Ese día decidió pintarse un poco más los labios, con un tono rosado natural que solo unificaba su propio, y con la misma barra se puso un poco de color en las mejillas para difuminarlo bien. Estaba realmente nerviosa, y ni contaba siquiera con que Damen apareciese.

-          Seguro que va… -a sabiendas de ello, Storm quiso relajarla. Desde la cama, aún en pijama ante la ausencia de prisa. Tenía a Harry en la cabeza, justo encima, después de que la bola rosa hubiese decidido imitar al gorro de su dueña. Cereal estaba demasiado dormido como para prestar atención a anda, desde la almohada de Ysera.

-          No niego que él lo intente. –aseguraba. Por algún motivo, la confianza que tenía en Damen la ayudaba a mantener la esperanza en eso.- Pero no es él el que me preocupa… -Storm se encogía, Harry se enredaba en sus rizos.

-          ¿No te dijo nada? Sobre qué iba a hacer con Alexander…

-          No… -fue doloroso. Ver que la cabeza de Storm obviamente se iba a malos presagios. Peor aún fue para Ysera sentir que la acompañaba, negándose a ello.- Imagino que es difícil para él, después de la vista… -le excusaba ante su amiga, buscando el enésimo motivo que darle para que dejase de desconfiar. Puesto que no iba a darle el gusto, Storm se limitó a ignorarlo todo y centrarse en que Harry no se perdiese entre su mata negra de pelo.

-          ¿Cuándo dijiste que volveríais? –cambiaba de tema. Ysera ya estaba preparada, echaba mano de un bolso negro bastante deteriorado que se echaba del hombro.

-          Antes de la cena, supuestamente. –la otra asintió, acomodándose entre los cojines.

-          Pásalo bien. Y no te burles mucho de los magos. –Ysera rio. Storm había insistido varias veces en que imaginaba a su amiga riéndose de cualquier de origen mágico que no entendiese el funcionamiento de la vida Muggle.

-          No soy tan mala.

Se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla y a sacar a Harry de entre su melena, el cual caía sobre el colchón sofocado, como si hubiese visto su vida peligrar por la aventura en la maleza. Se marchó luego, apresurada para no llegar tarde. Ya eran las ocho cuando salía ella de las mazmorras, ningún motivo quería darle a Agrerta para cabrearse. Al fin y al cabo ya tendría otro de fuerza mayor.

No fue bien recibido por nadie el mensaje de Ysera. La maestra preguntaba tras la llegada de un chico de Gryffindor, pues era el último en acudir a la cita, al menos de los que se presentaban.

-          ¿Dónde está Damen? –no preguntaba al aire, le preguntaba a ella. Todos los ojos miraban a Ysera. Todos menos los de Darrow y Teren que, allí presentes, se miraban entre ellos antes de fingir que aquella clase no iba con ellos.

-          No lo sé. –podría excusarle, pero había esperado que Damen hablase con Agrerta al menos, y no se había molestado en ello. Fue difícil no solo para ella, sino también para Eo, el ver el cómo la emoción con la que su amiga había ido a la entrada se esfumaba ahora con solo hablar del ausente.

Al menos nadie le protestó a ella. El malestar era tan general que nadie hacía otra cosa que mirar a la maestra esperando que esta no cancelase la excursión prevista por no estar todos. A sabiendas del calvario, de lo que suponía ahora dar marcha atrás, Agrerta se limitó a suspirar en decepción antes pedir al personal que se pusiese en marcha.

El camino al Expreso fue bastante silencioso. En pequeños grupos, la clase se dividía en el camino aún adormilados. Desayunarían en el tren, así que las energías aún no estaban recargadas. Darrow y Teren caminaban con Agrerta al frente, parecían poner todo en orden para la salida, y Eo a la espalda de todos intentaba animar a Ysera a hablar un poco. De todo menos del que faltaba. Tampoco es que Eo fuese de lo que quería hablar, para ella era hasta mejor que Damen no estuviese presente, pero no sabía a qué acudir para devolverle la emoción a su amiga. Tuvo que poner todas sus esperanzas en que el desayuno que les sirviesen hiciese esa función.

Llegaron al andén con tiempo suficiente para esperar a que el tren viniese a por ellos. No eran los únicos, muchos parecían coger el tren para ir a la ciudad, al igual que otros cruzaban la plataforma para simplemente acudir a Hogsmeade a pasar el día. A ellos la espera les resultaba agotadora. En el frío mañanero, poco podían hacer más que esperar a que el tren viniese. Darrow fue el que, aprovechando la cercanía con la maestra, provocaba las quejas por haber quedado tan pronto en la mañana.

-          Abrígate la próxima vez si tanto frío tienes. –se defendía ella. Era en parte cierto que los que se quejaban eran los más desarropados. Darrow, que solo llevaba una chaqueta de lana beige clara sobre una camiseta blanca, sobre sus vaqueros oscuros, permanecía de brazos cruzados desde hacía rato a causa del destemple. Un poco más protegido, un Teren con jersey verde oscuro y chaqueta vaquera oscura encima, le miraba sonriéndose.

-          No sé si es que se te olvida que seguimos en enero, o que te crees capaz de soportar las temperaturas porque eres especial.

-          Cállate. –protestaba, sin mirarle.- Tú llevas jersey.

-          ¿Quieres mi chaqueta? –fingía quitársela, y Darrow se alejaba de él para ir hacia su hermana y apoyar la barbilla en su hombro como gesto cercano. Desde allí juzgaba a Teren, cual niño chico.

-          Es que no aprendes. –la propia Eo continuaba la burla en ese grupo de cuatro que habían formado en la espera, sin Agrerta ya por el entorno. Ella había optado por un jersey largo color crema, a juego sin saberlo con los pantalones en cambio oscuros de Teren. Era de lana gorda, así que le servía de abrigo suficiente sobre las prendas térmicas abajo y sus pantalones grises claros.

-          ¿Pero me queréis dejar en paz? Qué paliza, joder. –se separaba de ella, haciéndola reír. Se refugiaba en Ysera, que se sonreía por ello. La abrazaba por la espalda.- Apóyame, Yse.

-          Vienes muy fresco, no puedo. –los otros dos rieron, al contrario de un Darrow que ya se separaba hasta de ella para protestar. Había quedado de espaldas a ellos, y ahora se olvidaba de tener que aportar palabra. Por la sorpresa de no oírle, Ysera se giraba a mirarle. Ahora la sorpresa era diferente.

-          Hola. –calmado, apacible, como si nada fuese con él, mirándola. Damen acababa de llegar a su posición, acaparando las miradas hasta de todos los que no formaban parte de ella, sin saber ya si celebrar su llegada o no, una presencia que al fin y al cabo no cambiaba nada. No al menos para positivo.

-          Hola...-le costó no comenzar la sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios. Darrow se había puesto a su lado ya, buscando a Teren con sus ojos como si con ellos hablasen. Damen se ponía a su altura, entre él e Ysera.- No pensé que—

-          Lo sé. –era obvio que la chica no contaba con él. Que Damen le hiciese así saber que era conocedora de su desconfianza al respecto, dolió en su pesar. El chico buscó quitarle hierro al asunto pronto.- Te dije que vendría ¿no? Pues ya está.

-          ¿Venir a dónde? –Eo hablaba, no había dejado de mirarle desde su aparición. Más que a él, a sus ropas. Llevaba pantalones negros, una camiseta fina negra, y todo bajo una chaqueta del mismo color en falso cuero, holgada. Fruncía el ceño, como el resto.- ¿A un funeral? –se creó un ligero silencio, breve. Solo lo rompió el propio Damen, riendo por apenas unos segundos en exageración para tornar a frialdad una vez acabó, negando con los ojos en blanco, girándose a Ysera. Darrow tuvo que morder su propio labio para no reír en alto, y Teren bajó el gesto ocultando su boca con su mano, en fingida franqueza del gesto. Ysera se sonreía.

-          ¿Ha dicho algo Agrerta? –ignoraba a Eo con pleno sentir. La chica fruncía el ceño desistiendo de él al frente. Ysera le siguió la conversación.

-          Solo ha preguntado dónde estabas… -la buscaba con la mirada. Sin dar con ella.- Pensé que la ibas a avisar.

-          No hacía falta, sabía que podría coger el tren al final. Solo he tardado porque no daba con Rannier.

-          ¿Y eso? ¿Qué pasa con…? Tus planes… -fue inútil su intento por maquillar la realidad. Darrow y Teren se miraban, como de costumbre, y hasta Damen desviaba sus ojos a los del de Ravenclaw al quedarle en frente. Apenas un instante, antes de volver a ella.

-          Se cancelaron. –no parecía muy ilusionado por hablar al respecto. Nunca lo estaba, cuando se trataba de Alexander, pero en ese caso, la reacción en Damen era bastante confusa. Aun así Ysera no insistió. No ese día.

-          Bueno, pues me alegro. –era sincera, como su sonrisa.- Al menos así puedes venir.- él sonreía en comedida respuesta. Ysera se agarraba de su brazo al dar un ligero salto.- ¿No suena apasionante? ¡Un día no mágico!

-          ¡Sí, yey! –irónico, como si estuviese forzado a ello, respondía. Darrow reía al lado del que tan poco emocionado ante la idea parecía.

-          Ysera, qué narices le ves tú de apasionante a esto. –Teren no comprendía. Él en especial.

-          ¿Esperaba que lo pudieses explicar tú? –era Damen quien respondía, sonriéndose con susto. Y Teren se encogía de hombros, presionado.

-          ¿Yo qué sé? Yo vengo obligado. –Eo se giraba a él, alarmada. Él respondía en la misma alarma.- A ver, se me ocurren mejores planes que este.

-          Con lo que disfrutas tú riéndote de los que no entendemos de la vida Muggle… -protestaba Darrow. Hasta Damen asintió a eso, sorprendentemente para una Ysera que se aguantaba la risa.

-          Y ese es el único motivo por el que estoy aquí, no te olvides de ello.

-          Cómo olvidarme. Si me amenazaste con tener que coger el metro y ya vivo acojonado con ello.

-          Uh… -Damen se contagiaba del pesar de Darrow. Este le asentía, frustrado.- Pensé que erais amigos ¿por qué tanto mal? –preguntaba a Teren. Este buscaba consuelo en Ysera, que se aguantaba la risa.

-          Es el metro. Solo el metro. Diles algo. –se encogía de hombros la chica.

-          Yo es que a veces me pierdo, entre tanto trasbordo.

-          ¡¡Gracias!! –al unísono, Darrow y Damen. Hasta Eo tuvo que reír al respecto, al ver sobre todo que Teren comenzaba a negar marchándose de allí. Era acorde a la llegada del tren al andén.

-          Que os den, yo no pienso recorrerme todo Londres andando. –Eo fue a él, agarrándole del brazo. El resto les seguían. Tal vez por la conversación, por el buen ambiente que se respiraba misteriosamente entre ellos, nadie más en la plataforma dejaba de mirarles. A la extraña combinación que todos hacían con el que tan tarde había llegado.

-          ¿Dónde ha quedado tu lado turista y aventurero? –la de Hufflepuff preguntaba. Él alarmaba la mirada.

-          ¿Cuándo he tenido yo de eso?

-          Nunca. –furioso, Darrow le adelantaba. Fue el primero en pasar por una puerta de acceso, y entre comentarios y provocaciones, Eo y Teren le siguieron. Damen había reculado un poco para ir junto a Ysera. Podían darle igual las opiniones ajenas, nadie lo iba a descubrir a esas alturas, pero tampoco era un ingenuo, sabía que no era recomendable crear alarmas. Aun así Ysera ignoraba hasta eso, siguió el paso de los otros tres hasta la cafetería. Darrow había entrado con tanta premura al interior del Expreso con un motivo claro: tomar asiento en una mesa lo suficientemente extensa como para llenarla de comida pronto. Seguían discutiendo.- ¿Para qué narices venimos si vamos a ir en tren todo el rato?

-          No todo el rato, pero si está ahí, en la puerta, el metro, por qué no tomarlo. O un autobús. –Ysera se sentaba riéndose. Era un pensar muy suyo también.

-          Uh…-Damen también protestaba al autobús, aunque no fuese a ser su plan.- ¿Eso es casi peor? –Darrow volvía a asentirle veloz, contento por tener compañero no solo de mesa, pues se sentaba a su lado, único espacio libre frente a los otros tres ocupados.- La mitad de las veces las pantallitas –fingía señalar una en el aire, diminuta también.- no funcionan. Yo no sé nunca dónde bajarme.

-          ¿No tienes autobuses en Rusia o qué?

-          No Ysera, en Rusia tenemos zepelines ¿sabes? Es tan grande que nos movemos así porque si no, no llegamos al destino. –Darrow reía por lo bajo.- Claro que tenemos. Y vivo aquí ¿sabes? O sea… -hacía algún aspaviento inconcluso con la mano en el aire.- No vivo porque vivo en Hogwarts, pero a Rusia solo vamos los fines de semana o en vacaciones.

-          ¿En vacaciones? Pensaba que en vacaciones ibas a Noruega. O a la de Kotlin Island.

-          A Noruega vamos a veces, sí. A la otra iba. Alguien me destrozó la casa. –miró descaradamente a todos y cada uno de los presentes. Solo Ysera evitó fingir mirar a otro lado. No quiso reír.

-          Pensaba que la habías reparado. –no lo pensaba. La había visto.

-          Qué tiene que ver eso con autobuses y zepelines.

-          ¡Y yo qué sé qué tienen que ver los zepelines siquiera! –Darrow seguía riendo hacia abajo a la conversación de besugos.- ¡Ha sido cosa tuya—

-          Que no me gustan los autobuses. Fin. –sentenció. Ysera bufó, negando al cielo.

-          ¿Has subido en el noctámbulo de Londres? El mágico, digo. –no hacía falta la aclaración, el rostro de Damen ya había desorbitado su mirada y contagiado su estupefacción al de Darrow. Ambos al frente parecían haber visto un fantasma.

-          No menciones eso. –exigía el de Gryffindor.

-          La primera vez que subí tenía siete años. –explicaba Damen, agonizando en la mirada.- Siete. Una hora en el maldito autobús. Recorrí toda Londres.

-          Pero si el autobús va rapidísimo, en una hora—

-          Ya, bueno, pregúntale a mi hermano, fue el que hizo al autobús dar mil vueltas. –Teren alzaba la mirada.

-          Ahora mismo le pregunto, no lo dudes. –solo Eo sintió tensión con eso. Los tres chicos rieron, en mayor o menor medida, e Ysera se sonreía solo por el buen ambiente que la acompañaba, sin duda algo inesperado y que la hacía recuperar la fe que pudiese tener en toda esa situación.

-          Hola, chicos ¿Qué vais a—

-          Todo. –había llegado una mujer regordeta seguida de una libreta y una pluma que se disponían a apuntar lo que quisiesen tomar. Papel y plumín se miraban, si era posible, confundidos ante la petición de un hambriento Darrow.- O sea… Tortias, con mantequilla, mucha. Algún bollo, varios, muchos. Chocolate caliente. –veloces, se compenetraban  hoja y anotador.- Y galletas, solíais tener unas de caramelo—

-          Sí, las de mantequilla y cara—

-          Esas. Muchas. –cortaba a la mujer.- Y tostadas, algo de mermelada. –iba enumerando todo con la mano. Ysera miraba a Eo, anonadada, a lo que la otra de los Brice reía. Mientras, Damen y Teren se miraban negando, el de Slytherin con una mano en la cara, restregándosela.- Y una manzana, por favor.

-          Eso, que hay que compensar un poco. –bromeaba el propio de Slytherin, irónico. Fue obvio que Darrow le pisaba debajo de la mesa, pues Damen se retorcía y quejaba al lado.

-          ¿Algo… más? –también confusa, la mujer preguntaba al resto.

-          Yo creo que le ayudaré a comerse el bufet. –expresaba Teren.

-          Yo pan y aceite, por favor. –Damen. Darrow le miró alarmado.

-          ¿Solo? Come algo más ¿No? Estás muy delgado, esquelético. Te vas a caer de la escoba así. –este le miraba sin querer reír, viendo sus claras intenciones. Ysera hacía lo propio, por lo tierno de la imagen. Le costaba no emocionarse demasiado con esas cosas.

-          Sabes que no engordo, da igual lo que coma. –se encogía de hombros el otro.

-          Yo lo intento…

-          Darrow, no creo que mi ventaja frente a Klapp sea el peso.

-          Hombre, un poco, eres más ligero que él.

-          Todos somos más ligeros que Klapp. –recordaba Teren perfectamente las dimensiones del ausente en comparación con las del resto. Con mayor disfrute lo hacían Eo e Ysera, que dejaban la mirada perdida recordándolo. Hasta Darrow asentía rememorando conocer ese cuerpo mejor que el resto. No solo Teren le miraba de vuelta exigiéndole dejar eso para otro momento, Damen también negaba al lado, riendo.

-          Bueno, da igual. –Darrow insistía.- Algo he de intentar.

-          ¿He de temer que me rompas una pierna por Londres?

-          Sí, al entrar al tren. Te la encajaré entre el andén y el metro. Y luego seré el que se ría de ti ¡pero muchacho, si ya lo dice la megafonía! ¡Ten cuidado con el hueco! –Damen reía, negando de nuevo. E Ysera no fue capaz de hablar hasta que la reclamasen, embobada plenamente con lo que allí sucedía.

Fue tan extraño como apasionante, el vivir aquel viaje entre los chicos como si nada pasase. Como si el hermano de uno no quisiese asesinar a los otros dos, a la hermana y pareja de los mismos. Podría pensar que era porque estaba acostumbrada a sus encuentros con él, a ser en persona sufridora del temor y la incoherencia de tener una relación con Damen siendo Alexander lo que era. Pero ni una cosa ni la otra se desató en su cabeza para amargarle el camino.

Solo lo disfrutaba. Hasta Eo les escuchaba plácida, pese a la distancia que claramente mantenía con Damen. Ysera no sabía de qué se sorprendía más, si de la facilidad entre Darrow y Damen para hablar, o la que el de Slytherin mantenía con Teren, siendo cual era la situación entre sus dos familias.

No fue algo que cambiase cuando el desayuno se hubo acabado. Destinaron gran parte del almuerzo a burlarse todos de un Darrow que, hambriento, se enfrentaba a una amplia selección de comida que, a sorpresa del resto, desapareció de los platos antes de alzarse para ir a los habitáculos en busca de asiento cómodo.

De camino a ello, hablaban del avance del Expreso en esos tiempos en los que se encontraban. Ignorante de ello, Ysera se sorprendía al saber que, hacía demasiado tiempo, el tren se tomaba todo el día para llevar a sus viajeros de Hogwarts a Londres. Ahora este apenas tardaba hora y media o dos horas, dependiendo del momento de salida, día, y afluencia en el mismo.

Fue aun así un viaje lo suficientemente duradero como para disfrutarlo. Esa vez, en los asientos, Ysera y Damen compartieron fila, dejando a los otros al frente. No fue una variación notable, las conversaciones se dieron de igual manera. Siempre en temas banales, pero como ya había sucedido antes, sin miedo a las menciones complicadas. Era difícil no ver en Ysera el gozo de ello, la sonrisa no se le borraba por nada del mundo en el rostro.

La mañana había comenzado de una forma que pronto había tornado a gris, para ahora recobrar el brillo de una forma bastante clara. Y todo por Damen. Siempre Damen y lo que él implicaba. Confiar en él, en su palabra, perderle la credibilidad en segundos, recuperarla en apenas el mismo tiempo. Damen tenía la capacidad para ello, para crearla expectación, para parecer completamente seguro de lo que decía y luego crear en ella las dudas más intensas. Esa mañana había optado por lo positivo, por actuar con ese brillo suyo, el que pintaba en ella sonrisas, para que en ningún momento existiese las preocupaciones. Y lo conseguía con gran facilidad.

Ysera desearía que Storm estuviese allí, curiosa en ver su reacción al ver a Damen tan afable con Teren y Darrow. Si hasta Eo les terminaba escuchando ajena aparentemente a todo, el ver a Storm en una situación así debía de ser curioso.

Pero la chica removía un bol de avena y chocolate con nulo entusiasmo por nada de lo que a su alrededor pasaba. Se había puesto un pantalón de chándal gris y una camiseta de manga larga blanca, de cuello tan ancho que se colgaba de sus hombros. Y su pelo recogido en un moño bajo que dejaba escapar todos sus mechones por la cara. No estaba de humor, para nada. Y menos para quien de costumbre tenía un sentido del mismo tan diferente al de ella.

-          ¿No te da repelús eso? –frunció el ceño no por la pregunta, sino porque Klapp usase la palabra repelús en sí. El chico mordía una manzana, de brazos cruzados al frente de ella. En Slytherin.

-          ¿No te da a ti repelús –exageraba el vocablo intencionadamente.- sentarte aquí?

-          Mucho. Muchísimo. –reconocía, sin vergüenza.- No por ti. Ni la mitad de tu casa. O más. Pero –fingió un escalofrío.- pensar que un Dantsov ha podido posar su culo donde yo, me crea malestar. O un Warren.

-          Descuida, siempre se sientan cerca de la mesa de profesores.

-          Lo sé. El año pasado también. –miraban al hueco. Ni los Dantsov, ni los Warren, ni nadie de su entorno se dejaba ver allí esa mañana. No al menos a la hora en la que ellos estaban en el Gran Comedor.- ¿Cómo es que no has ido a la salida Muggle? Dudo que Agrerta no te dejase apuntarte. –volvía a ella.

-          No me interesa. –siguió removiendo su avena. Klapp se sonreía.

-          ¿El día Muggle o el pasarlo con Darrow? –molesta, Storm alzó la mirada.- Me ha contado.

-          Bien. –ignoró.

-          Tranquila, no vengo a hablarte de él.

-          Si vienes a hablarme del repelús –insistía.- que te da la avena, o los Dantsov, o quien sea, tampoco es que me interese mucho. –Klapp rio, recuperando la mirada de Storm que volvía a bajar al cuenco.

-          No, tranquila, no voy a molestarte mucho.

-          Mucho. –no estaba de humor, pero aun así Klapp no se lo tuvo en cuenta, el que lo tomase con él.

-          Rannier te busca. Le he visto antes, a la vuelta del campo.

-          ¿Del campo? –recuperó lo que le pareció más extraño, a su propia sorpresa.

-          He ido al gimnasio del campo a entrenar un poco. –fingió hacer boxeo en el aire, finamente. Ella asintió, sin importarle.

-          ¿Para qué me busca?

-          Sabe lo de la salida, no sé cómo, y sabe que andas aquí, que Eo no. Dice que si quieres, puedes ir al séptimo piso a practicar un poco.

-          ¿Sin Eo?

-          No creo que hagamos nada muy avanzado, pero una hora con Rannier nunca se desaprovecha. –ella alzaba una ceja.

-          Hagamos. –recuperaba de nuevo lo diferente. Klapp se sonreía.

-          Puesto que no está ni Eo ni Ysera, te ayudo yo hoy. –un leve sonido de suplicio en ella, como si algo le estuviese dando una mala digestión. Klapp hizo una mueca.- Estás de un agradable hoy que, madre mía—

-          Perdona. –dejaba su cuenco a un lado. No iba a seguir comiendo de ello.- No tengo gnas de nada. Ni de avena.

-          Normal. –la miraba receloso.

-          ¿Qué te pasa con la avena?

-          Tuve que desayunarla mucho cuando empecé a hacer deporte. Demasiada. No te haces a la idea. No quiero saber nada de ella nunca más. –eso le causó cierta gracia. Klapp lo celebró con una sonrisa.- Va, venga, vamos a verle. No le digas que no has desayunado o no querrá enseñarte nada. –no lo hizo. Pero no hizo falta. Rannier andaba en el aula leyendo un periódico apoyado sobre su termo flotante. No hizo falta ni mirarla.

-          Da gracias de que seguimos en la teoría, no te vuelvas a presentar en una clase mía en ayunas. –la chica se giró alterada a Klapp. Este se encogía de hombros, la costumbre. Poco duró Rannier leyendo. Se alzó del punto en el aire del que se apoyaba y sonrió.- ¿Qué tal?

-          Nerviosa. –no mentía.

-          Tranquila, no haremos nada que te haga ponerte nerviosa. Pero de eso quería que hablásemos.

-          ¿No es mejor esperar a Eo?

-          Eo no parece tener tanto problema como tú con ello.

-          Ah. –sorpresa molesta. Rannier no se inmutó.

-          No creo equivocarme. De hecho no suelo. Sé que te preocupa más el tema de aparecerte que a ella. El hecho en sí. Te da pudor. –no confirmó ni desmintió.- Ella tiene sus preocupaciones. No conozco alumno de la materia que no haya tenido reservas de primeras. Bueno, tal vez alguno. –miró a Klapp. Este se sonreía orgulloso. Storm le miraba anonadada.

-          ¿No te daba miedo?

-          ¿Bromeas? –se sonreía.- Era el sueño de mi vida. Teletransportarme, joder. –fingió un escalofrío positivo.- Lo pillé con ganas.

-          Demasiadas. –protestaba Rannier.- Le llevó demasiado tiempo concentrarse, pensaba más en poder hacerlo que en el proceso. –explicaba este. Dejó a Klapp de lado.- Aun así su positivismo frente a ello es bueno para ti. Igual que el de Eo, si deja de lado el ligero temor que le da.

-          A Ysera le costó muchísimo conseguir hacerlo. –negó con la mirada en el aire, pensativo.

-          No creo que fuese eso. Ysera pasó de no tener miedo a ser presa del pánico por ello. No es que le costase quitárselo, es que le llegó de golpe y la poseyó. Sinceramente, si no llega a estar Damen en la clase final, dudo que hubiese podido sobreponerse ese mismo día. –ambos pusieron los ojos en blanco. Rannier frunció el ceño.- Eh. –aviso.

-          Lo siento, se me olvidaba que eres de los que le toleran. –comentaba ella. Klapp le pidió que chocase su mano, para apoyarse. No supo por qué lo hizo, tal vez por no dejarle en ridículo, pero lo chocó.

-          Por tu bien, que se me olvide a mí que eres lo contrario. –habría respondido, si no fuese porque se tomó su amenaza demasiado en serio. Prefería no provocar a alguien que controlaba la mente de la manera en la que él lo hacía. Ya tenía bastante con los Dantsov. Ni que Klapp riese a su espalda fue un alivio.- En fin. –dio una palmada para hacer aparecer no sillas, sino dos sofás, uno tras ellos y otros tras su propio cuerpo, y una mesita entre medias en donde puso su termo. Tomó él asiento.- Cuéntame, por qué te da miedo. –le costó tanto empezar como el tomar asiento. Tampoco el que Klapp estuviese allí la ayudaba mucho a soltarse en libertad, por mucho que su postura contraria a la de ella fuese presente en sentido de colaboración. Pensaba.

-          Supongo que la idea de decapitar a alguien por el camino no es gratificante.

-          Y menos para el decapitado. –explicaba Rannier. Storm tragó saliva.- He enseñado a aparecerse a gente mucho menos capacitada que tú, Storm.

-          No creo que todo dependa de eso.

-          En absoluto, y por eso quiero quitarte el miedo. Si fuese todo cosa de ser capaz o no, no me preocuparía. Al fin y al cabo lo harías y listo. Pero no. Con Ysera pasó igual. Es una bruja excelente, tiene una fuerza increíble, en magia mental es muy superior a la media. No me extraña que los Dantsov la tengan tanta inquina.

-          Dudo que sea por eso. –recordaba. Rannier alzaba una ceja.

-          ¿No crees que si fuese solo por ser una nacida de Muggle en Slytherin, ya la habrían matado hace mucho tiempo, Storm? Que hay algo más que les para. –sintió un golpe seco en el estómago. Klapp tampoco estaba muy ilusionado al respecto. No era que no pensasen en esas cosas, simplemente eran poco agradables de recordar.

-          Bueno, supuestamente era Damen el encargado de hacerlo. Si hubiese sido Alexander—

-          Damen es el mago más poderoso que he conocido en lo que trata a poder mental. –aportó.- Alexander le dio a él la orden de llevar a cabo el asesinato de alguien también muy poderoso. –más detalles.- No creo que el problema de Ysera recaiga solo en su origen. –Storm tardó en suspirar.

-          Prefiero no pensar en Ysera para esto. No ayuda. –la simple idea de pensar en la guerra, los ataques, el tener que usar la aparición… Negaba.

-          Sé que ya lo he dicho, pero Klapp puede confirmarte que me repito más que un cono de cucarachas caramelizadas: tu mente ha de conocer lo que apareces o el dónde, Storm. A la perfección. Si haces eso, no existe la más mínima posibilidad de que falles.

-          Pero eso no es posible. –recordaba.- No siempre, al menos. –esperaba más datos Rannier.- En pleno ataque, entre hechizos que vienen y van, te agachas a por una víctima y no tienes tiempo de pensar en que lo conoces. Miras su cuerpo y has de esperar que Merlín te ayude a recordarlo. Saber el color de sus ojos, aunque los tenga cerrados, su medida completa aunque esté doblado. –asentía Rannier, entendiendo.- Es imposible así.

-          Lo es. –Klapp aportaba. Storm giraba el rostro a él. El chico, que había estado apoyado contra el respaldo todo el rato, se erguía al frente. Storm no entendía, su sentido de aceptación, de afirmarlo.

-          Pero eso es un riesgo, tú mismo dices que no es posible—

-          No es posible que tú lo recuerdes, no. Tampoco el banco del parque de California en el que me sentase hace cinco años, seguramente ni exista ahora, pero me puedo aparecer allí. –le miraba.- No es cuestión de que tú –enfatizaba.- recuerdes la imagen. Es cuestión de que tu cabeza así lo crea. –miró veloz a Rannier, esperando ver su ofensa al truco contra su poder. Al contrario, el hombre asentía.

-          Pero—

-          Deja de poner peros. –Rannier.- Es tan sencillo como eso. Tal vez no tan –exageró su entonación.- sencillo, no se puede engañar a la magia y a la mente tan fácilmente, pero si tienes seguridad, conoces el lugar –señalaba a Klapp.- o el cuerpo, y conoces sus variables, no hay problema. –no se convencía.- No puedes saber el color de los ojos de una persona que los tiene cerrados, y eso la magia lo sabe. Tu cabeza lo sabe. Pero tú la puedes convencer de que sabes –enfatizó.- que esa persona tiene ojos. –Klapp rio levemente, contagiándole a él.- No puedes saber su medida exacta, pero sabes que no mide medio metro ni tres.

-          Sigue siendo un ries—

-          ¿Veo acaso tus órganos, Storm? –ella negó.- Y que yo sepa te transporto entera. No me dejo tus pulmones atrás. –negó.- Porque sé que tienes pulmones, a lo mejor tienes un riñón, y yo a mi cabeza le hago pensar que tienes dos, pero –aspavientos al aire.- no pasa nada. Es cuestión de hacerle saber a tu mente que controlas lo que haces. Que esa persona en un ataque sigue con vida o no. Que el lugar al que vas tal vez no es exactamente como lo recuerdas, pero que tu mente puede llevarte a él porque sabes cóm solía verse. Que sabes que Klapp está tan mazado que podría reventarte con un simple empujón, por ejemplo. –reían.- Si dejas que te posea el miedo antes de aparecerte, le estás dando a tu mente la idea de que, primero, no puedes hacerlo, y segundo, le recreas el cuerpo en cuestión decapitado, como te da miedo, y eso sí es peligroso. Que aparezcas el cuerpo decapitado no por hacerlo mal, sino por recordarlo así. –todo el avance conseguido, se esfumó. Storm cortó la respiración, y Rannier rio.- Vale, olvida eso, te aseguro que justo antes de aparecerte no estás pensando en algo así.

-          Bueno, el día del examen se te pasa por la cabeza.- Klapp no ayudaba.

-          Kay, por favor. –exigía el hombre. El gesto del chico mutó a una rabia contenida. Cerraba las manos en puños. Al menos eso sí hacía reír a Storm. Y a Rannier.

-          No me jodas, Charles, que—

-          ¿Rannier? –se giraban a la puerta, la cual se abría con quien preguntaba por el que se había alejando en el sofá de un Klapp alzado dispuesto a partir algún diente.- ¿Molesto? –iba a decirle que no, pero Klapp fue más rápido que siquiera sus intenciones.

-          Hola, Sarah… -demasiado jubiloso, tanto que Storm tuvo que girarse a Rannier para compartir con él la mirada de asombro por verlo. Siempre era sorprendente ver a Klapp con la chica. Hasta esta buscaba no reírse normalmente. En cambio cada vez más los gestos en ella se dotaban de su misma timidez, solo que mucho mejor controlada.

-          Hola…-con un halo risueño en su saludo. Se dirigió a Rannier.- Violetta quiere verte, en el Ministerio. No ahora, pero, antes de comer, o algo. –el hombre parecía estar mirándose la frente, de ser posible.

-          Vaya, disculpa, he cerrado la mente y no la he debido de—

-          Tranquilo. Es solo que, Teren y Darrow no están, así que me ha tocado a mí. –reía. Klapp lo hizo a la vez, cortando en el mismo momento en el que se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que se veía. Storm en cambio lo continuó a lo bajo, por lo mismo. Sarah le había mirado de reojo, sin querer hacerlo.

-          Perfecto, gracias Sarah, iré luego. –se fue a marchar la chica.- Espera, Sarah, pasa un momento. Si no tienes prisa.

-          Oh, no, claro. –accedió. Se sentía en el ambiente la tensión que caía en Klapp al no contar con verla, ni menos tanto rato. La chica, que iba en vaqueros claros y un jersey holgado fino, color rojo, se llevaba las manos a los bolsillos traseros. Siguió Klapp el gesto, arrepintiéndose en el acto. Girándose de inmediato para no recaer en ello. Storm no sabía cómo controlar las ganas de reír.

-          Tú nunca tuviste mucho problema con la Aparición. –recordaba Rannier. La chica negaba, calmada.- De hecho se te daba mejor con personas que con objetos. –ella rio.

-          Sí, tiendo a olvidarme del objeto en sí.

-          No lo jures, recuerdo perfectamente cómo me perdiste el termo en el examen final. –Rieron. Todos menos Rannier, que parecía ponerse nostálgico.

-          Te están enseñando ¿no? –miraba a Storm, animada. Esta asentía.- No tienes de qué preocuparte. Es peor su examen que el aparecerse. –fruncía el ceño Storm.- Cuando te haga mirarte al espejo durante horas, delante suya, para conocerte. Terminarás aborreciéndote. Yo lo hice.

-          No deberías. –le salió solo a Klapp. Hasta Rannier negaba con ojos en blanco.- O sea, a ninguna. –intentaba arreglar.- No es más que practicar, y eso… -se pasaba la mano por la frente. No tenía sentido nada de lo que decía. Sarah agachaba la mirada ciertamente afectada, a su suerte en positivo.- En fin yo me voy a comer avena o algo. –Storm dejó más sonora su risa esa vez.- No me necesitáis, ¿no—

-          Por favor, vete, sí. –Rannier le echaba, claramente.

La ayuda de Sarah no fue muy diferente a la de Klapp para Storm. A fin de cuentas, su temor residía en lo mismo, en fracasar en el intento, en no ser capaz de llevar a cabo algo que se le exponía como vital. Iba a necesitar de muchas sesiones de terapia con Rannier para deshacerse del problema, pero agradecía que tanto Klapp como Sarah hubiesen querido ayudarla de una forma u otra.

No permanecieron mucho más allí, tampoco Rannier quería hacer esperar a la madre de Storm para lo que fuese que le requería en el Ministerio. Cuando tanto Storm como Sarah salían del aula, en Londres, el grupo que lideraba Agrerta tomaba la plaza exterior de King’s Cross.

-          Vale, a ver, no os desparraméis aún. –les mantenía juntos, como a niños en la granja.- Ni mucho menos pretendo que vayamos todos juntos en fila india para no perdernos. Sois libres de moveros, de hacer o ir a donde queráis. Solo exijo que a las cuatro, o tres y media, más o menos, no pasa nada si os retrasáis, estemos todos en Hyde Park. Para descansar un rato y ya luego volvernos.

-          En qué parte exactamente. –recordaba Ysera las dimensiones del lugar.

-          ¿La estatua de Peter Pan? –conocedora de la misma, Ysera asentía. El resto no se mostró muy convencido.- Mira, ya tenéis tarea. Encontrad la estatua y así sabréis dónde nos reunimos. –les espantó con las manos. Vamos, disfrutad del día. Haced cosas Muggles, que tendréis que escribir al respecto. –ni Agrerta ni una emocionada Ysera escucharon las quejas del personal por el trabajo escrito. Mientras Darrow  y Eo protestaban a Teren el querer subirse a un autobús ya, Ysera se giraba a Damen.

-          ¿Quieres… hacer algo? ¿Ir a algún lado? –le apetecía como a la que más poder disfrutar del día en grupo, pero era consciente que no podía pedirle a Damen estar todo el día con, al fin y al cabo, miembros del Eje. Él parecía dispuesto a hacerlo, pero también vio buena idea el darse un respiro.

-          Lo que quieras. No me importa caminar, y ya conozco Londres. –ella sonreía, tímida. Por algún motivo estaba realmente nerviosa.- Tú eres de aquí, llévame a donde quieras.

-          Bueno, soy de Liverpool. Pero vivo aquí, sí.

-          ¿Liverpool? –sorprendido.

-          No digas que no lo sabías.

-          Algo notaba en el acento, sí. –Ysera rio, negándole. Se giraba a los otros, que seguían enzarzados.

-          ¡Eh! –alarmaba.- ¿Qué haréis? –Darrow exageraba sus brazos hacia Teren, señalándole como el culpable de lo que fuese que pasaba.

-          ¡Que quieren ir a Covent Garden andando! –se defendía el de Ravenclaw. Ysera fruncía el ceño.

-          Teren, no es ni una hora andando. –podía la chica sentir en el rostro de Teren cómo su cariño hacia ella se había esfumado para siempre. No quiso reír. Prefirió no darles mucho pie a más.- Iba a decir de vernos para comer, si queréis.

-          Yo quiero ir a comprar algo a Oxford St., por favor. –exigía Eo. Darrow asintió veloz.

-          ¿Me vais a llevar de compras también? –Teren no daba de sí. Miró a Ysera y Damen.- Llevadme con vosotros o algo—

-          No, tú te vienes. –Darrow cogía su mano y tiraba de él. Eo le cogía la otra para lo mismo. De lejos, el de Gryffindor les hablaba.- ¡Id para Oxford para comer, a la una o algo, ya encontraremos sitio!

-          ¡¿Tú sabes lo larga que es esa calle?! ¡Cómo narices nos encontramos! –Teren seguía protestando, pero no acordaron nada.

-          McDonalds, Starbucks, ya nos veremos. –en efecto, ya darían los unos con los otros.

Viéndoles marchar en la dirección contraria, la cual Teren tuvo que corregir ya que no era la correcta para ir a Convet Garden, Ysera y Damen partieron en su ruta.

Ysera no tenía un lugar al que ir, solo quería pasear con él. Era extraño. Tanto que, de primeras le costó entablar una conversación con él. Disfrutaba del silencio, él también, pero en ese momento Damen lo veía más positivo que la chica. No por nada, se limitaba a pasear a su lado simplemente disfrutando del momento, a ojos de una Ysera que se angustiaba por no saber qué decir.

-          ¿Te gustan las tiendas artesanas? –por decir algo. Él la miró confuso.- Hay una calle no muy lejos, está llena. Hacen de todo, las hay de miles cosas. –él se sonreía.

-          Me da bastante igual, la verdad, pero si quieres ir—

-          No, no, o sea, era por proponer—

-          Ysera. –no solo la cortó al hablar, lo hizo también cogiendo su mano. Un gesto que la chica no podía ignorar. No era la muñeca, no era su brazo, era la mano. Damen estaba cogiendo su mano, después de todo. Fue como un viaje al pasado, no supo por qué tan rápido se transportaba a Rusia, al fin de semana que pasó con él, pero no tardó en recordar hasta el más mínimo detalle. Empezando por ese tacto de su mano, en genérico. El de sus labios. El de todo su cuerpo. Dejó de mirarle, nerviosa, aturdida. Asustada por la cruda realidad, por primera vez desde que le había visto ese día.- En serio, donde decidas me parece bien. –debía de ser consciente de su estado, sentía ella, pues acariciaba con su pulgar ahora su mano. Le asintió, con media sonrisa avergonzada.- ¿Las tiendas artesanas? –insistía, buscando tomar el camino correcto. Lo hacía con su aura de positivismo, la que Ysera recibía. Como si Damen hubiese decidido esa mañana ser verdaderamente ajeno a la magia, en todos los sentidos. Dejar todo lo que ella implicaba atrás, pasar un día con ella. Esta vez tuvo que fingir que su presencia deslumbrante le servía para convencerse, al menos hasta que esto de verdad fue como tal. Algo tardío sobre todo al comprobar que Damen no iba a soltar su mano. Durante ningún momento del paseo.

Fue una imagen que se asemejaba a la que se daba de camino a Covent Garden, solo que en esa no había tensión ninguna en el ambiente. Hacía rato que habían dejado las disputas sobre andar o no detrás, disfrutaban del paseo como tal, y el mismo tiempo hacía que Eo había cogido la mano de Teren para caminar junto a él así. Ni ella reparó en haber dado el paso en el gesto, ni él en continuarlo. Simplemente caminaron así.

Pese a lo que Ysera dijo, el viaje a Covent Garden fue algo más tardío que la hora prevista. Sabía Teren, por haber estado ya allí, que Ysera razón tenía en decir el tiempo estimado, pero ni Darrow ni Eo desaprovecharon el pararse a cada lado para simplemente ver la vida Muggle darse. Hasta compraron cosas que no querían, pequeños recuerdos que acumularon en la mochila de Eo, con tal de recorrer tiendas y pagar al estilo Muggle.

Daba igual que Teren les dijese que no había diferencia. A ellos el ver cómo les daban tickets, bolsas, y demás, sin magia, les resultaba fascinante. Y él, al fin y al cabo, disfrutaba de verles felices. Ver a Eo así era un alivio para su tensión, sentir que pese a todo la chica podía seguir disfrutando de la vida sin más. Y con Darrow… lo mucho que necesitaba su amigo de ese descanso le hacía a él mismo sonreír por ello. Tanto que intentó ni mencionar la guerra, ni a Storm, por nada del mundo siempre que no fuese necesario.

Tampoco Darrow parecía tener la cabeza para dramas. Sobre todo tras salir de Covent Garden, en donde pasaron más tiempo del deseado, y ponerse rumbo a Oxford St. También a pie, pues la ruta era más corta incluso. Esta vez no se pararon mucho, animados por la idea de poder comprar algo más interesante en la calle en cuestión.

No hubo tienda en la que no parasen, aunque fuese en el escaparate. Teren ya tiraba de la mano de Eo para que esta siguiese caminando, y cogía la de su amigo para hacer lo propio. Cuando salieron de la última, no pudo creerse que Darrow propusiese parar ya a comer.

-          ¿Y con Ysera qué hacemos? –Eo preguntaba. Damen daba igual.

-          Es la una, pasadas, dijimos de vernos para comer, ya vendrán. Dales tiempo para estar solos, no tienen mucho. –protestaba Darrow.

-          Si yo se lo doy. –poco podía hacer ella.- Pero es que no hemos quedado en ningún lado.

-          Ya vendrán. –se desquitaba.- Pero vayamos comiendo algo, aunque sea. –le rugía el estómago. Teren se giraba a mirarle.

-          Te has puesto como un cerdo esta mañana, cómo tienes hambre—

-          He quemado andando. –protestaba. Teren no quiso ni seguir, volviendo al frente. Darrow rio a su espalda.

Se pusieron en la cola para comprar, frente a las máquinas de pedido rápido que poca velocidad daban, para aunque fuesen unas patatas fritas. Idea de un Teren que sí estaba realmente deseoso de comer. Permanecían esperando, Eo a su lado, y su hermano atrás. Hablaba con ella, le contaba la chica sobre alguna prenda de ropa que no se había querido comprar en la última tienda, el por qué no le gustaba. A su juicio, mal cosidas. Teren se reía de escucharla, molesta y a la vez sin importarle lo más mínimo.

Era pura alegría ese día, hasta con Damen delante cuando eso se daba. Risueña y esperanzada, la veía, como si aquello pudiese ser así siempre. Como si no hubiese una realidad esperándoles. Una muy cruda que podía separarles en cualquier momento.

Esperó que Eo no sintiese su presión, tanto la emocional como la que ejercía en su mano sin quererlo. Parecía no darse cuenta, agradecido Teren por ello. Siguió prestándola atención tanto como pudo, y poco a poco se fue contagiando de nuevo de su ánimo, de su gesto radiante. Se sonreía mirándola. Era difícil no evadirse del mundo con ella, si hasta al hablar de un jersey descosido conseguía hacerte sonreír.

A la espalda de Eo, a donde se le fueron los ojos a Teren al ponerse de frente a ambos, Darrow permanecía con un brazo cruzado bajo el pecho, y el otro recto para dirigir su mano a su boca. Se tapaba con ella, con clara exaltación y fingida naturalidad que poco de eso tenía. Era como ver a un fan intentando controlarse ante su deseo por desatarse en locura y admiración. Teren fruncía levemente el ceño, castigándole por ello. Más arrugó la frente y más marcó su mueca de disgusto y vergüenza cuando Darrow se descolocó un poco para poder juntar sus manos en forma de corazón al frente de su rostro. El de Ravenclaw tuvo que darle la espalda para no ponerse rojo, era preferible no reparar en lo mucho que su amigo disfrutaba de su relación. Sobre todo porque eso le hacía sentir una mezcla de emociones entre alegría y terror por la realidad que poco podía controlar.

Agradeció que fuese su turno para pedir, aunque obviamente ni uno ni otro le dejaron. Se plantaron frente a la máquina ambos hermanos y, torpemente, intentaron utilizarla. Era sorprendente lo poco que un mago podía llegar a controlar de tecnología Muggle. Tanto que una simple pantalla táctil les abrumaba como si fuese un propio hechizo. De nuevo, le era difícil no sonreír. Más lo hizo cuando finalmente las patatas fritas salieron de cocina y se le fueron entregadas.

Buscaron mesa para cinco, ya llegarían los ausentes. Mientras tanto, Teren comería patatas, acompañado de las dos personas que, en esos momentos, más agradecía tener a su lado. Evadiéndose siempre con su ayuda y su afecto de una horrible realidad encubierta en sonrisas y alegría en la que ya tendrían demasiado tiempo que pensar. Y nunca unas simples patatas le habían sabido tan bien. 


	76. Chapter 76

No era que les importase mucho, pero Ysera empezaba a incomodarse ante la idea de que Darrow y el resto llevasen demasiado tiempo esperándoles. Era solo que, el tiempo con Damen pasaba tan rápido que la sola idea de cortarlo tan pronto le resultaba molesta. Aun así, Oxford St. y su interminable camino quedaba de frente a ellos. Y puesto que no sabía a ciencia cierta dónde estarían los otros tres, hizo caso a la convicción de Damen.

Irían a McDonalds, pese a que ninguno sentía inmensa devoción en ese momento por parar en un local de comida rápida. No sin antes por el camino llevar a cabo alguna tarea que ayudase al muchacho a tener material de cara a poder escribir el análisis Muggle para Agrerta. Fue iniciativa de Ysera, ya no solo para el deber con la profesora, sino para ganarse ese tiempo extra con él antes de que el día se viese completo de personas.

Habían sido unas horas con las que Ysera no había llegado ni a soñar. Nada que remarcar, ningún acontecimiento notorio que analizar o por el que comerse la cabeza. Solo la naturalidad de dar un paseo con alguien con quien te mueres de ganas de pasear.

Damen había no solo hecho de la mañana algo cómodo, haciendo que Ysera se olvidase de todo lo que les rodeaba, había conseguido hasta mostrar una faceta de sí que la chica creía parte del pasado. Reía, bromeaba, sonreía como si el gesto fuse tan natural como el respirar… Si no fuese porque sabía lo que guardaba dentro, o eso creía, Ysera habría jurado que ese Damen era otro completamente diferente al que ella conocía. Pero en vez de ver un ser opuesto, la chica se quedó con que compartía día con una faceta de Damen que por desgracia no podía ver la luz tanto como querrían.

Seguía siendo él, el chico que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le traía, el que tanto la hacía sonreír y tanta penumbra también le producía. El que sonreía y bromeaba era el mismo que la evadía y ocultaba información. El que tan cercano se situaba siempre era la misma persona que pasaba una semana sin querer respirar su mismo aire. La mano que llevaba tanto tiempo cogiendo la suya esa mañana, era la misma que con tanto pudor veía ser tocada por la misma en cualquier otro momento.

Era preocupante, para nada causaba en Ysera una sensación de placidez con la que irse a la cama ese sábado, pero algo en positivo sacaba del momento, más allá del hecho de vivirlo en sí. Y eso era que, en efecto, se trataba de Damen. Y si era capaz de sonreírla de esa forma, de mostrarle tanta cercanía, y de acariciarla como ya no recordaba que podía hacer, es que aún quedaba esa faceta suya en su interior. Algo que, al menos para ella, merecía la pena recordar.

Damen era Damen, con sus oscuridades y sus luces, con su gesto sombrío y su plena alegría. Protegiéndola en la distancia y acogiéndola como un escudo directo. Si buscaba y necesitaba confiar en el lejano, ver al opuesto no era más que una forma de recordarle que seguía ahí.

-          En serio, ya lo he captado. –Salían de una tienda de decoración de hogar cercana al lugar al que se dirigían. Ysera le había propuesto una tarea a su juicio no mágica: acceder a los lugares más altos de los estantes ya fuese pidiendo ayuda o con su propia mano para agenciarse diferentes objetos. Aunque luego acabase no comprando la gran parte.- Entiendo que no tenéis hechizos para hacer levitar cosas y acercarlas, que tenéis que preguntar a los dependientes. Pero no me hagas preguntar por tarros y joyeros nunca más si luego no los vamos a comprar prácticamente nada. Me hace sentir mal. –no era muy convincente si por la comisura de sus labios quería escapar una sonrisa. Ysera mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Aprovechaba que ambos cargaban con algunas bolsas, cada vez más notorias tan tantas paradas en tiendas, por lo que sus manos no estaban unidas esa vez.

-          ¿Has dicho tenéis? –recapitulaba él. Fruncía el ceño, parando el paso que había comenzado a tomar.

-          ¿Qué pasa?

-          ¿Me acabas de llamar Muggle?

-          No, pero vienes de mundo Muggle. Tú no has ido a comprar… -abría la bolsa.- trapos y bolígrafos de colores, con magia. –seguía mirando.- ¿Por qué narices venden tantos bolígrafos si la tienda es de decoración? No es una papelería—

-          Bueno, pero no soy Muggle. –insistía. Echaba a andar, aún de brazos cruzados. Le decía así que no aceptaba su mano ahora. Damen colgaba la bolsa más pesada, llena de tazas procedentes de otra tienda previa, sobre su hombro.

-          ¿Te resulta ofensivo? ¿A ti?

-          ¿Qué? No. ¿Tal vez tú si lo dices con desprecio?

-          Te recuerdo que vengo de un entorno en el que sí –enfatizó- que hay desprecio hacia eso, sé identificarlo mejor que tú.

-          ¿Tal vez por eso ya vas adaptando algún ramalazo tú también? –achinaba él la mirada. Seguía siendo un gesto inútil con su sonrisa  renaciente.

-          ¿De verdad? ¿Después de todo, sigues pensando que tengo desprecio hacia lo Muggle? ¿Desprecio, precisamente? –la miró de arriba abajo. Sentir su mirada azul recorriéndola todo el cuerpo provocó que sus ganas por seguir la provocación cesasen. Era como si el recorrido de sus ojos fuese pintando en ella un cosquilleo inevitable. Le retiró la mirada cuando estas se encontraron de nuevo. Tenía claro que sus mejillas debían de haber tornado a rosa, que él lo habría visto. Y si no, mejor evitar que lo hiciese una vez que le recordó observándola igual sin ropa cubriéndola, no hacía tanto tiempo atrás.

-          Mejor no arriesgar. –sentenció, insegura por su presencia. Damen rio, asintiendo. Tan consciente como ella no quería que fuese.

El restaurante quedaba ya ahí, frente a ellos. Ysera empujaba la puerta dejando a Damen pasar al frente, ahora solo quedaba encontrar a los tres que les esperaban, esperando que por ello, estuviesen allí. Tuvieron que subir a la primera planta para poder encontrarles, algo que fue un claro alivio. Darrow alzaba la mano para acaparar su atención, con una expresión confusa por la de bolsas que cargaban. Sobre todo Damen.

-          ¿Habéis comprado medio Londres?

-          ¿Quieres tazas? Tengo doscientas. –bromeando, con desesperación, Damen soltaba las bolsas en una de las sillas vacías, al lado de Teren. Este se asomaba a cotillear mientras Darrow reía, negando. A Eo la oferta no le pareció tan mal, alzándose desde el otro lado para husmear con Teren.

-          ¿Tan tarde llegamos? –veía Ysera los cajetines de patatas en la mesa y sus bandejas. Darrow negaba.

-          Era un aperitivo, mientras esperábamos.

-          ¿Aperitivo? Habréis pedido… cinco de patatas grandes. –Darrow alzaba las cejas.

-          Te recuerdo quién está en la mesa. –de la bolsa, Teren alzaba la mirada con una sonrisa orgullosa. No le costaba a Ysera asumir que seguramente la mitad o más de la comida en aquella mesa se la había comido él.

-          Bueno, vamos a por la comida. –Damen se había asomado también a la bolsa de tazas al ver el interés de la pareja, rebuscaba una que enseñarles cuando Ysera le daba en la espalda con la mano.- Tira para abajo. –exigía. El ver las cajas de patatas había despertado su hasta ahora apagado apetito. Él no puso pegas.

-          Voy también. –como si tirasen de la cuerda, Teren se ponía en pie para ir a por la comida de los hermanos. Debían tenerlo apalabrado, porque Ysera no le vio recoger información. Una vez abajo, el de Ravenclaw se apoyaba en el mostrador. Ysera le hacía retroceder.

-          Es su turno. –mandaba a un Damen que había visto demasiada buena suerte en que Teren fuese tan decidido. Ponía los ojos en blanco y se apoyaba en su lugar.

-          A ver, qué quiere la señorita. –iba ella con él, al lado.

-          La doble de carne, la que lleva beicon.

-          Esa quiero yo también. –se apuntaba Teren al otro lado. Puesto que eran más bajitos que Damen, con diferencia, parecían una imagen curiosa rodeándole. Damen buscaba recordar el nombre de las cosas.

-          Y dos de patatas grandes. Y agua.

-          Lo mismo para mí. –Damen se giraba a Teren.

-          ¿Más patatas? –este le miraba de vuelta.- Pero si ya has comido cincuenta kilos.

-          ¿Estoy castigado o algo, papá? –Damen fruncía el ceño, negándole antes de volver la mirada al frente.

Ysera, que les miraba, divisó en Teren un amago de sonrisa, el que no se escapaba ahora en Damen no por no sentirse cómodo. Como si fuese algo habitual. Un temblor se dio en el estómago de la chica solo de imaginar aquella imagen como continuada, si la realidad les diese el respiro de permitirles poder tener relación entre ellos.

Se la imaginaba como se había dado ese día, y no podía evitar emocionarse ante la idea pese a los impedimentos que la realidad les ponía en el camino. Pero, como se había dicho, ya habría tiempo para ello. En ese día todo era posible. Aunque fuese difícil ignorar que el hermano de uno soñase con asesinar al otro.

-          ¿Qué vas a pedirte tú? –Teren se le adelantaba a la chica. Preguntaba a Damen. Este se encogía de hombros.

-          ¿Hamburguesa?

-          ¿En McDonalds? Veo que te gusta el riesgo. –por el movimiento que se dio, Ysera supuso que Damen le habría dado un codazo o un golpe de cadera al otro, que reía.

-          Me pido la misma que vosotros, no sé. Me da igual. –fue su turno. Un chico interminablemente alto y adormilado les atendía.

-          ¿Qué os pongo? –preguntaba. Como si no tuviese presión suficiente, Teren e Ysera reculaban en paso. Damen se quedaba ciertamente solo.

-          Eh… -dudaba.- Tres –se añadía.- hamburguesas doble de carne con beicon… Cinco de patatas grandes. Y tres de agua. –tomaba nota el chico en el ordenador. Damen miraba confundido, como con todo lo electrónico que a la vez era táctil. Ysera miraba a Teren, que disfrutaba de la escena tanto como ella. El de Ravenclaw dio un paso al frente mientras el trabajador se agachaba a por las bandejas.

-          Pídete más hamburguesas.

-          ¿Qué? No. –algo le decía a Ysera que Teren había sabido ver tan bien como ella que el muchacho querría comer más que una.

-          En serio, te van a gustar.

-          ¿Te quieres callar? –le empujaba hacia atrás. El dependiente colocaba los vasos en la tabla, y Teren insistía dándole el último empujón que necesitaba.

-          Vienen con doble de queso. –como un susurro de los dioses en su oído. Ysera reía a la espalda. Debía de ser conocido el amor de Damen por esa comida si hasta Teren era consciente. Damen no pestañeaba, girado hacia él antes de volver al chico de enfrente.

-          Disculpa. –este alzaba pasivamente la mirada a un exaltado Damen.- ¿Las hamburguesas tienen doble de queso?

-          Se llama Doble de Queso. –le señalaba en el cartel a lo alto. No lo había visto y ahora era como dar con la llave al paraíso. Tenía la boca ciertamente abierta. Solo la cerró para comenzar a hablar.

-          Que sean seis hamburguesas. –el muchacho fue el único en no mostrar reacción. Ysera reía a la espalda y Teren se encogía de hombros como si le dijese al mundo que, en efecto, lo sabía.

-          ¿Algo más? –se giraba Damen a Teren. Faltaban los Brice. Así que Teren se iba al frente.

-          Sí, eh…-pensaba de memoria.- Una hamburguesa de pollo, con doble de salsa, y un burrito con beicon. –confundido por eso, Damen miraba al cartel sin dar con la sección mexicana. Poca pinta tenía de eso cuando el trabajador lo posó en las bandejas.

-          ¿Esto es un burrito?

-          No, pero se llama así, no le busques el sentido. –cargaban ya con todo después de que Damen pagase la comida. Ysera quiso decir algo, pero ni siquiera Teren pareció pensar en ello, así que lo dejó estar, marchado hacia las escaleras. Ysera dos bandejas, Teren otras dos… Y Damen con una suya que pesaba tanto como las otras juntas. Llegaron a la mesa. No pasó desapercibido.

-          Damen, si quieres, te presto alguna libra para que te compres algo y puedas comer. –burlaba Darrow, desplazándose hacia su lado para comprobar que las hamburguesas que traía, las cuatro, no eran de mentira. Recibía su burrito.- ¿Comes en Hogwarts, o te tiene tu hermano castigado? –le miraba acusativo.

-          Calla y come tu falso burrito. –le empujaba la bandeja suya más al lado. Echándole. No se iba, así que Ysera cogió asiento entre ambos hermanos.

-          ¿Aún tienes hambre? –Eo miraba las patatas que Teren había comprado. Hacía el amago de ir a coger una.

-          ¡Eh! –le daba un manotazo y retiraba la bandeja de su lado.- Tengo mis límites, Eo. –ella reía. También Ysera. Los otros dos estaban demasiado embobados con las cuatro hamburguesas de Damen como para prestar atención. Damen daba un mordisco a la primera. Jugosa, con crujiente beicon y derretido queso entre capas de carne. Masticaba despacio, mirando el hueco de su mordisco, y poco a poco giraba la mirada a su derecha, en donde un Darrow al que le faltaba babear miraba.

-          Qué. –exigía explicación. El de Gryffindor negaba, raudo.

-          Nada. Que te odio, simplemente. –Damen asentía, masticando aún.- No es justo que comas tanto y no engordes. –se ayudaba del masticar para no sonreírse. Ysera lo hacía por él, mientras Darrow analizaba su burrito con disgusto.- Debería de haber pedido una ensalada…

-          Al menos eso parecería una ensalada. –añadía Damen, mirando el burrito del chico.- Qué narices es eso.

-          No sé. –lo tocaba Darrow como si fuese veneno.- Hace años comí uno que fue la gloria, traído de México. Por más que intento comer algo igual, todo me da arcadas. No son ni parecidos. –sacaba un trozo de beicon del burrito y se lo llevaba a la boca desganado.

-          ¿Y por qué sigues pidiéndolos?

Damen, que seguía masticando, hablaba como podía entre mordidas, tapándose con el reverso de la mano la boca al hacerlo. Darrow, cada vez que le escuchaba, le miraba los labios, tirado sobre la mesa con desamparo. Ysera no era la única que dudaba entre si lo que Darrow deseaba era el darle un mordisco a su hamburguesa, o a su propia boca.

Reía por lo bajo al igual que un Teren que también se ocultaba tras el borde de su mano. Eo fruncía el ceño, negando ante lo que su hermano representaba. A sabiendas de lo que causaba, Damen no dejaba de mirarle. Alzaba una ceja. Mordía la hamburguesa de nuevo, acabándola, y cuando la hubo tragado cogió la siguiente. Sin dejar de mirarle. Ahora no se la llevaba a la boca, se limitaba a pasearla al frente de su gesto para comprobar que Darrow la seguía con la mirada.

Provocativo, la acercó al gesto del chico, haciendo que a este los ojos se le abriesen soberanamente antes de cerrársele un poco de nuevo cuando la vio de nuevo lejos. Teren reía a la vez que intentaba tragar. Ysera ni podía comenzar a comer.

-          En serio. –Damen daba un golpe suave en la mesa, incrédulo.- ¿Por qué no bajas y te pides una? –Darrow volvía la mirada a su burrito. Todos jurarían escuchar un sollozo. Damen negó, agotado.- ¿Quieres un mordisco? –le ofrecía la pieza, apoyado sobre la mesa. Darrow asintió fingiendo autocontrol, hasta cuando Damen le acercó la hamburguesa lo suficiente como para morderla. Fue esta tocar su paladar y Darrow cerró los ojos, cayendo sobre el antebrazo del que le ofrecía ese manjar emitiendo un claro gemido. Teren reía, aún con la boca llena, e Ysera negaba con lo mismo mientras Eo se tapaba la mirada para desistir un poco más.- Darrow, por favor, esto en privado. –le retiraba de su brazo, sin querer reír él tampoco.

-          El beicon está tan crujiente… -emitía, aún con resquicios de su gemido. Damen le miraba con una arruga en el ceño, negando. No tuvo más remedio, le entregó la hamburguesa.

-          Anda, come. -Y Darrow aceptó la exquisitez que le aportaba en que la poseía como si con esta salvase su vida entera.

Con la hamburguesa, Darrow recuperó un poco las ganas de vivir. No en demasía, pues el burrito aún le esperaba sobre la bandeja. Al menos permitió eso el devolver la normalidad al resto de la mesa y poder dotarla de alguna conversación.

Esta no varió mucho, hablaron de las tiendas que habían visitado y cómo había sido la experiencia. Principalmente era el propio Darrow el que comentaba con su hermana, y cuando esta callaba, con Damen. Teren e Ysera se limitaban a mirarse y compartir el asombro por los detalles que guardaban de su aventura Muggle, incrédulos por lo mismo.

Según contaban, a medio camino desde Covent Garden, el cual no quedaba muy alejado, Teren había optado por no darles indicaciones a ninguno, teniendo ellos que buscarse la vida con los mapas callejeros. Ysera pagaría por haber visto a Darrow intentando tocar las cristaleras que los protegían en las paredes esperando que estos se moviesen igual que las pantallas táctiles, sin conseguirlo. Se arrepentía también de no haberlo podido probar con un Damen que, confundido, dejaba claro que habría hecho lo mismo que el de Gryffindor.

No dejaron el tema hasta que no se dio la opción de tirar por otro camino en la conversación. Fue la propia Ysera la que lo llevó a cabo.

-          ¿Entonces luego, cómo lo hacemos? –el único que parecía no seguir la corriente era Damen, que seguía comiendo, ahora unas pocas patatas.

-          Solo tú puedes sacarla. –Eo recordaba. Teren le había permitido coger alguna patata que otra, siempre bajo su mirada analítica dispuesta a saltar para frenarla.- Nosotros imagino que ya estaremos allí ¿no? –su hermano asentía, había abierto el burrito para comerse su interior con la mano.- Quiero comprar una cámara de fotos, Muggle. Para hacer fotos mañana. –Teren fruncía el ceño.

-          Pero tú sabes lo que vale una cámara o…

-          ¿Qué más da? Se la podemos dar de regalo.

-          ¿Para qué quiere Storm una cámara? –insistía el chico.

-          No la cámara, o sea sí, pero con las fotos. En plan recuerdo.

-          Un recuerdo Muggle que seguramente su padre ya—

-          Oye, joder, pues si no te gusta piensa en otra cosa. –protestaba Eo.

-          A mí me parece bonito. –Ysera aportaba.

-          Yo me comería otra hamburguesa. –Damen se acababa la última. Ignoró la mirada de rabia de Darrow.- Lo siento, es que no sé de qué habláis, era por aportar algo.

-          Es el cumpleaños de Storm mañana. –explicaba Ysera. El muchacho asentía ahora, comprensivo. No desaprovechó el momento.

-          Cómo se me puede haber olvidado. Y yo sin comprarle nada. –echaba mano de las bolsas que había en el suelo.- ¿Querrá una taza?

-          No seas así. –sin querer reír mucho, Ysera le reprochaba.

-          Le puedes regalar un maniquí con tu cara, para cuando entrene encantamientos a formas físicas. –proponía Darrow.

-          ¿Eso le vas a regalar tú? –burlaba. Y el de Gryffindor le miró con tanta ofensa comprimida que el ver a Damen sonreírse solo hacía a Ysera confundirse un poco más.

Hasta qué punto era sabido por todos el estado de la relación de Darrow y Storm, si esta ni siquiera era algo oficial. Debía de ser conocido por muchos, si Damen parecía saberlo. No siguió bromeando al respecto, tal vez por el golpe que Teren le daba bajo la mesa, aunque este lo hiciese también con amago de risa.

-          ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres hablar con ella antes de ir? –Eo preguntaba, consternada. Darrow negaba, llevándose a la boca algo de lechuga.- Pero puede ser incómodo si—

-          Vamos a celebrar su cumpleaños, Eo, no a crear un drama de ello. –recordaba. No parecía ya molesto por las palabras de Damen, pero era cierto que el comentario le había mermado.- Os agradecería también a vosotros que lo dejaseis de lado. –recorría la mirada de los tres. Solo Eo se ofendió.

-          ¿Qué esperabas que hiciese? ¿Terapia de pareja? –despertó Darrow su mirada, fingiendo asombro. Igual hicieron Teren e Ysera. La chica se mermó ahora ella sola.- No pensaba hacer nada. –tiraba la patata que le había quitado a Teren sobre su bandeja. El chico la cogía y se la comía antes de que se arrepintiese.- Ni siquiera he hablado con ella sobre esto.

-          Gracias. –molesto en parte, Darrow dejaba caer.

-          Yo tampoco. –aportaba Ysera. No mentía del todo, la única vez que había hablado con Storm de esto la situación era tan novedosa para ambos que ni siquiera fue considerada como conversación. Darrow imitaba el gesto hacia ella.- Ni contigo, aunque ganas no me hayan faltado. –reconocía. El chico fruncía el ceño, masticando beicon. Molesto.- Qué quieres, siento que ambos estáis haciendo el tonto, y más si no os sentáis en serio a hablar—

-          ¡¿Ambos?! –hacia adelante en la mesa, asombrado. Exigía explicación. Ysera le imitaba.

-          Sí, ambos. –no daba crédito Darrow.- Sé lo que pasa, y sí, sé que te duele, pero tampoco le has dado ocasión de explicarse con claridad—

-          Se ha explicado con perfecta claridad—

-          No, porque si lo hubiese hecho, respetarías su posición. Pero sigues viéndolo todo como si… yo qué sé. Hubiese decidido por ti. Y no es así. –Darrow bajaba la mirada.- Y no digo que no te entienda, sé que duele, que decidan por ti o que así lo creas…

No quiso mirar a Damen, no quería culparle de nada, y para ello bajó la mirada a la mesa, a sabiendas de que el chico la miraba de vuelta. No era comparable por ningún lado su relación a la de Darrow y Storm, ni a la de Teren y Eo. Cada una se exponía a diferentes presiones, pero sin duda la suya se llevaba la palma en cuanto a complejidad.

-          Sea lo que sea, dejadlo estar. –insistía Darrow, finiquitando su burrito. No se iba a comer más de lo que allí quedaba.

Y lo dejaron tanto que el tema no volvió a resurgir en lo que quedaba de día. Eo buscó la manera de recuperar el buen ánimo en la conversación, preguntando a dónde se dirigirían ahora. La idea de comprar la cámara de fotos para Storm fue la ganadora en cuanto al regalo, aunque no todos estuviesen convencidos con ello. Eo e Ysera lo veían como la mejor opción, así que tanto Darrow como Teren aceptaron aportar.

Los Brice terminaron aportando más dinero para ella que Teren e Ysera. La chica, aún endeudada con Damen por el regalo de Darrow, no quiso mirarle en ningún momento de la compra por sentirse avergonzada. Teren, por su parte, que tampoco derrochaba en patrimonio, la ayudó como pudo siendo Eo al final la que pagó por ella, su hermano, y los otros dos.

Quería además una cámara en especial, nada de las opciones baratas que Teren le ofrecía. Una que tuviese calidad, ya que serían sus primeras fotos no mágicas y quería asegurarse de que era la mejor del mercado para ello dentro del límite que tenían. Daba igual que Teren le recordase que el regalo no era para ella. La chica insistió hasta que salieron de un centro comercial con una cámara perfectamente envuelta que ya se encargarían de cargar con magia.

Ahora dedicaron el tiempo que les quedaba antes de ir a Hyde Park a caminar. Asqueados por las bolsas que llevaban, Teren prohibió la visita a más tiendas. Daba igual el hincapié que hiciesen los dos hermanos en adentrarse en nuevas. Le paraba los pies hasta a un Damen que solo quería entrar a una a comprar algo de beber, y ni él ni los otros dos se atrevieron a negarle.

El paseo hasta que tuvieron que reunirse con Agrerta y compañía pasó incluso más rápido que la mañana, en especial para una Ysera que no quería ver ese día acabar por nada del mundo. Nunca había visto a Damen tan risueño, tan cómodo en el entorno en el que se encontraba, y eso que Eo formaba parte del mismo. No podía evitar asombrarse por la facilidad con la que Darrow y Teren dejaban de lado la realidad para insistir en sus palabras de siempre, la confianza hacia el muchacho. Era tal que a Ysera le costaba recordar que ambos debían de odiarle, ya no por lo que su familia hacía, pues en eso ella les apoyaba en dejarle fuera, sino por ser el que en su momento entrenó a Eo para que ahora ella formase parte del Eje. Aunque esa no fuese su intención.

Viendo el buen rollo de los tres, estuvo a punto hasta de sacar la conversación para ver las reacciones. Por miedo a echarlo todo a perder, decidió guardárselo. No era un día para dramas, ya habían sufrido el mínimo al sacar la relación de Darrow y Storm en la comida, así que mejor dejarlo estar.

No fueron los primeros en llegar a la estatua de Peter Pan en Hyde Park, más bien formaban parte del grupo tardío. Solo dos muchachos de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff se ausentaban, tardando apenas diez minutos más desde la llegada del grupo. Se sentaron en corrillo en el césped, y nunca se dio el silencio. Hablaban de la salida, de las sorpresas de muchos y los recuerdos que otros guardaban de sus aventuras no mágicas. Era imposible que los que convivían con alguien Muggle o venían de procedencia tal no hiciesen comentarios graciosos sobre las reacciones del grupo. Agrerta se moría de ganas de oír todo lo que Teren tuviese que contar de Darrow, aunque este se negase a ser avergonzado. En cambio la maestra tenía otros intereses que quería ver saciados.

-          ¿Damen? –El chico estaba apoyado sobre su cadera y antebrazo. Había sacado de una de las bolsas los trapos que Ysera había querido comprar, los analizaba para pasar el rat. Ahora lo soltaba sobre la bolsa.

-          ¿Eh? –la chica estaba a su lado, sintiendo la presión de que tuviese que ser ahora él el que hablase.

-          ¿Qué tal la experiencia? –con cautela, Agrerta preguntaba, a sabiendas de las opciones que podía escuchar en respuesta.

También lo era Damen, que no necesitaba mirar al resto de sus compañeros para ser sabedor de que todos le miraban con intriga. Como si una gran parte de cada uno de ellos estuviese deseando escucharle protestar, exhibir el disgusto que le suponía la vida no mágica. Y puede que fuese lo que pasaba por su mente también.

Ysera se negaba a creer que Damen no había disfrutado del día. Él mismo le había recalcado, no por primera vez desde que se conocen, que en absoluto sentía desprecio hacia su origen. Y sin embargo veía en su gesto como si de verdad buscase mostrar aquello. Que algo en su interior le estuviese diciendo que, frente a Agrerta y el resto, era lo que debía de hacer. Era la mejor solución que Ysera encontraba al cambio de actitud en Damen, preferible a que fuese mínimamente real.

-          Es diferente. –exponía, mirando solo a la maestra con gesto serio.- Todo. –asentía ella. En parte agradecida de que no hubiese ido a más negatividad.

-          ¿Has disfrutado al menos? –quiso saber. La pregunta se complicaba para Damen, que sin duda era como si le suplicase con la mirada a Agrerta que cesase en las preguntas. Bajó la mirada, al trapo sobre la bolsa que había estado analizando previamente.

-          Ha sido curioso. –expuso de nuevo. A cuentagotas. Y Agrerta supo que nada más iba a sacar de él.

-          ¡Bueno! –agitó los dedos de sus manos mientras cogía su mochila.- Se me ha ocurrido que podemos inmortalizar la escapada de hoy al estilo Muggle. –sacó de dentro una cámara de fotos. Eo se emocionó tanto que ni su hermano ni Teren pudieron evitar protestar con un sollozo.- ¿Una foto?

-          ¡Sí, por favor! –Eo se alzaba veloz. No fue la única, otros alumnos hacían lo propio al ver que Agrerta tampoco permanecía sentada.

Poco a poco, todos se pusieron en pie. Solo Damen permanecía allí a la espera de que tirasen de él, porque era claramente lo que pasaba por su rostro. Miraba a Ysera que le miraba de vuelta. La chica se sonreía tímida, en súplica a que formase parte de eso.

Sabía lo que suponía para él. Todo ese día era un riesgo enorme que el chico había tomado en gran medida. No se imaginaba lo que le diría a su hermano una vez este quisiese saber de la jornada. Menos quería imaginarse a Alexander adentrándose en su cabeza para verlo con sus propios ojos.

Por un instante, parecía ser Damen el que animaba a Ysera a tomar la fotografía, pues el deseo de ella por empeorar su situación era tan nulo que le costaba ponerse en pie. Fueron al grupo, que rodeaba a Agrerta. Damen se puso atrás, con Darrow y una chica de Ravenclaw, los más altos del colectivo. Agrerta no sabía cómo tomar la imagen.

-          Somos muchos. –demasiados para caber todos en la instantánea. Se giraba en busca de posar la cámara en algún lado, pero no había banco cercano, ni roca en al que dejar la cámara. Suspiró, no tenía otro remedio.- Bueno, no me lo tengáis en cuenta. –sacó de su mochila, a la que se agachaba, su propia varita para luego dirigirla a la máquina. El vocerío en queja fue tal que era difícil responder.- ¡Soy la profesora! Puedo permitirme el lujo de traerla.

-          ¡Traidora! –desde atrás, Darrow gritaba, agachándose después para no ser visto. Ysera al frente veía cómo Damen le decía algo entre risas, y eso fue suficiente para ayudar a que la chica mostrarse una sonrisa amplia en la foto que ahora Agrerta echaba. Con la cámara levitando en el aire, a distancia justa para tomarla.

Acto seguido Agrerta les dio via libre para ponerse en marcha, pues no era obligatoria la vuelta a Hogwarts si no lo deseaban. Aun así, nadie quiso quedarse por allí sin su varita, así que la idea de volver a King’s Cross para coger el Expreso de la tarde era la mejor idea posible.

Todos iban a formar parte del viaje de vuelta, hasta un Darrow y Teren que podían aparecerse ya sin problemas al tener de nuevo la libertad de usar la magia. Todos, a excepción de uno.

Damen ya había pasado demasiado tiempo aislado de su mundo, de su cruda realidad. Hasta su rostro dejaba de lado la imagen que tenía que tener en el evento Muggle para recuperar su serenidad. Tenía cosas que hacer, a las que hacerles frente. Aquello solo había sido una grata mañana en compañía que, a desgracia de todos, poca realidad tenía. Ysera así lo pensaba al verle, le suponía llegando a la misma conclusión que ella.

-          No tienes que cargarlas ya, nos da permiso para usar magia. –recordaba. Justo después, Damen hacía desaparecer las suyas, cargadas de cosas inútiles que no quería ni usaría. Ysera mostraba una sonrisa tímida. Ya le echaba de menos y su marcha no se había dado aún. Le daba miedo aun así que fuese definitiva. No volver a ver a ese Damen, al que ella veía como el más sincero.

-          Llevaré las mías, prefiero seguir siendo un poco Muggle hasta que lleguemos a Hogsmeade. –él asentía, con una sonrisa ladeada. Nada negativo mostraba ante la idea de Ysera siendo Muggle, la chica no lo veía por ningún lado.- Gracias por… -se encogía de hombros.- Todo el día de hoy. –él negaba.

-          No he hecho nada—

-          Has hecho muchísimo.

Cómo explicarle que con su actitud había prácticamente fijado en ella una sonrisa imborrable durante horas, que agarrando su mano le había dado una seguridad tan diferente a la que acostumbraba que ahora tenía miedo de dejar de sentirla. Que con solo estar presente y ser tan natural como había sido, Ysera recobraba cualquier pérdida de esperanza en ellos, en él.

De nuevo la chica sintió que Damen pensaba en lo mismo que ella. Por primera vez, no sentía que compartiesen la emoción. Como si el que Ysera confiase en él tuviese su lado negativo. No quiso preguntar, ni darle importancia. Era mejor centrarse en lo positivo, al menos por esa vez.

-          Espero que… No te traiga problemas. –no iba a mencionar a Alexander, ni mucho menos a Cassius. Damen recibió ambos nombres en la cabeza sin necesidad de escucharlos. Se encogió de hombros, pasivo.

-          Me es indiferente. –y tanta sinceridad mostró al hablar que Ysera no tuvo trabajo creerla. Sonrió apenada. Cuán dramática era la situación de Damen en realidad, imposible de comprender- Pásalo bien con Storm y el resto. Haz muchas fotos de esas. –espantaba con la mano. Ella reía.- Y nos vemos por el castillo.

No supo entenderle. No sabía si se refería al simple hecho de compartir hogar o a la idea de poder compartir algo más. Aunque fuese un mísero saludo amable por las mañanas. Todo era demasiado difícil con Alexander alrededor, pero un simple gesto mañanero, una sonrisa pasajera….

-          ¿Nos veremos? –quiso saber, tener una esperanza. A Ysera cualquier pequeño detalle le servía. Y Damen emitió una media sonrisa antes de otorgarle un detalle suficientemente poderoso como para servirle en el tiempo.

-          Lo prometo. –debería de haber hecho desaparecer sus bolsas como Damen había hecho, al menos así tendría las manos libres para poder acariciar su rostro mientras el chico la besaba, haciendo él con las suyas exactamente eso.

Un gesto profundo, lento, que a la vez recorría a prisas demasiados recuerdos. Damen no estaba en su mente, ya le tuvo una vez y la sensación era muy diferente a aquella. El Damen que estaba en su cabeza era el que ella misma recuperaba, el que la besó también en año nuevo, y luego tantas interminables veces en su casa. Entre abrazos, caricias, roces de placer.

Ahora el placer era diferente, cargaba consigo cierta tristeza. Sabía a despedida, pese a que Damen le hubiese prometido el verse. Sabía a despedida porque estaba impregnado de tristeza, y difícilmente se podía ignorar.

Alzó las manos a pesar del peso de sus asas cargantes, acarició con la derecha solo el mentón del chico, cuidadosa, como si tocase una reliquia que podía ser destruida. Y lo último que quería era echar a perder aquello. No quería dejar de besarle, le había echado tantísimo de menos que solo esperaba que él estuviese sintiendo exactamente lo mismo. Pero era el propio Damen el que cesaba el beso, ni mucho menos por algo negativo, en alivio de Ysera.

Damen había abierto los ojos, Ysera lo notó, y miraba a su espalda. La chica solo se giró cuando sus labios ya no se tocaba, después de que Damen gruñese. Atrás, Darrow les observaba de brazos cruzados con la cabeza ladeada a la derecha, en donde Teren hacía exactamente igual. Ambos con gesto risueño, provocador, claramente burlesco. Las mejillas de Ysera se tornaron a rojo, y aunque les habría abofeteado por interrumpirles con su presencia, en su interior agradecía la compañía, pues para nada se mostraba negativa. Muy distante a lo que Eo y Storm solían hacer.

-          Adiós, Ysera. –se despidió de ella, sin dejar de mirarles con un desprecio poco sincero, y solo en ese instante la chica les odió un poco, solo un poquito, por ver a Damen desaparecer con los ojos plantados en otros que no eran los suyos.

Echaba de menos sus labios, y también su mirada, pero al menos el recuerdo le quedaba latente, y ahora más que nunca deseaba aprender la magia para protegerla de invasores. Guardar el recuerdo consigo para siempre, y haría lo que fuese para ello.

Ahora tocaba regresar al castillo, poner en marcha los planes que tenían previstos. Aprovecharon el viaje en el Expreso para ello. Se preguntaba todo el rato en qué andaría metida Storm, pese a que todos habían llegado a la misma conclusión: seguramente estaría volando.

Y eso había estado haciendo, hasta que se hubo cansado hasta de eso. El día le estaba resultando eterno en la soledad del castillo. Estaba tan aburrida que hasta había intentado dar con Klapp, sin encontrarle por ningún lado. Ir a Hogsmeade en solitario tampoco le parecía apetecible, así que volar fue su única solución. Hasta que el cansancio y la presencia de Hufflepuff entrenando la hicieron poner los pies en la tierra de nuevo.

Dejó su mente volar un poco más, al menos que ella tuviese la ventaja de no darse con la realidad. Se fue a las duchas, estando en ellas un largo rato para beneficiarse de su calor. Nunca había reparado en el gimnasio que el estadio acogía, ahora curiosa tras haberle oído a Klapp hablar de él. Se asomó en su salida, viendo máquinas que se movían solas a la espera de ser usadas en algún momento del día. No tenía interés alguno en acompañarlas, así que se puso en marcha hacia Hogwarts.

Allí el ambiente comenzaba a animarse para la cena, a la cual ella no asistiría. Prefería esperar a Ysera, pues le había prometido estar ya por allí para entonces. Descansaba junto a la ventana del cuarto, con Harry y Cereal por allí danzando junto a una Ivy que había ido de visita desde la lechucería. Jugaban a perseguirse. El ave les picoteaba cariñosamente, y solo Harry parecía entender el gesto cariñoso. Cereal se escondía siempre que podía, hasta que el despiste de Ivy le permitía soltar su eterna lengua hasta asustarla de vuelta.

Ningún susto en Ivy fue comparable al que Storm recibió cuando vio a Ysera entrar apresurada, cargada de bolsas que caían en el suelo.

-          Storm…-parecía al borde del colapso. Una urgencia por algo que su compañera solo respondía alzándose.

-          Qué te pasa—

-          Has de venir, corre. –salía del cuarto. Su amiga le siguió veloz.

-          Pero qué te pasa—

-          Tienes que ayudarme, es urgente. –iba tan rauda que a Storm le costaba alcanzarla para agarrarle del brazo. Lo hizo en el centro de la Sala Común, algo que no gustaba a su amiga, que era interrumpida.

-          ¿Estás bien?

-          ¡Storm, has de venir, corre! –algo le daba mala espina. Por algún motivo, Storm relacionaba todo aquello con Damen. Solo por Damen Ysera podría reaccionar tan… así. Se negaba a colaborar en algo que tuviese que ver con el menor de los Dantsov.

-          No voy a moverme hasta que—

-          Es Darrow. –fue tajante. Tan tajante que Storm descruzó los brazos que acababa de juntar en el pecho. Ysera estaba inquieta.- Ven, por favor. –exigía, con cierto sollozo. Extraño sollozo. Pero Storm asintió tan veloz que ahora no le costaba seguirle el paso, prácticamente iban a la par. Solo se descubrió corriendo sola cuando las mazmorras eran su camino. Ysera estaba a su espalda, ya plácida. Tanto que la confundía.

-          ¿Qué…? –iba a preguntar qué hacía, pero no pudo, le molestaba más verla sonreír.- Qué haces. –ahora preguntó, pero en otro sentido. Ysera se encogía de hombros, acercándose a ella sonriente.

-          Lo siento, es que tenía que sacarte de la Sala Común. –fruncía Storm el ceño. Ofendida.

-          Has dicho que Darrow—

-          Porque estabas pensando que te hablaba de Damen. -¿le había leído la mente? No podía ser. No era posible. Se sonrojó.- ¿Me equivoco? –para qué mentir. Negó.- Dame la mano.

-          Para qué.

-          Porque dentro no servía de nada. –miraba a la entrada a Slytherin. Storm comenzaba a comprender, aún confundida en parte. Le daba la mano.

-          Qué vas a—

Fue tan rauda en la aparición que Storm siguió hablando cuando los pies pisaron suelo. Sin sentido lo que decía, pues ya había obtenido la respuesta. Solo tenía ahora cabida a que sentía calor, para las ropas que llevaba tan invernales, y por más que intentaba comprender con la mirada lo que pasaba, era difícil dar con una explicación en la penumbra de la noche.

Una noche que no se asemejaba a la que solía brindar Escocia a las siete y poco de la tarde. Allí era bien entrada la noche, tanto que apenas había luces por las calles. Tanto que no supo siquiera ver que no era Ysera su única compañía. Dio un brinco atrás cuando delante de ella se plantaron los otros tres, con una tarta de chocolate al frente y dos velas en medio. Con su edad, la que tenía que cumplir al día siguiente. Veinticuatro años.

-          ¡¡Felicidades!! –al unísono, todos. La luz ahora solo provenía de el dos y el cuatro que sobre el chocolate descansaban. Pero ayudaban, con su llamarada mágica, a verles perfectamente. A Ysera, a Eo, a Teren. A Darrow.

-          Qué… -seguía perdida.

-          ¡Lo siento! –se exculpaba Ysera.- Tenía que sacarte de Slytherin, ya te lo he dicho. Era sorpresa. –Storm se giraba, veía luces en la lejanía, y oía agua. Debía de tener el mar cerca, pues movía una brisa salada.

-          ¿Dónde estamos?

-          Has de descubrirlo. –Eo daba la iniciativa. Storm no sabía qué hacer.

-          No tengo varita. –la había dejado atrás. Nadie tenía varita en realidad, apenas habían perdido tiempo tras llegar a Hogwarts. Solo un Teren que insistía en visitar la sede momentáneamente antes de ponerse rumbo al destino. A ninguno le importó.

-          Bueno, nuestro día es Muggle, así que no podemos ayudarte. –se defendía la de Hufflepuff.

-          Esas velas no prenden con fuego Muggle. –Eo tragó saliva. Obviamente las había prendido ella. Negó rauda.

-          Da igual. Te buscas la vida. –y dejándoles con la tarta atrás, Storm se giró sobre sí misma.

Seguía las luces, pisaba césped, y a medida que se amoldaba, mejor distinguía. El foco de fuego de la tarta había cegado el entorno, pero ahora todo se comprendía mejor. Siguió caminando, el resto lo hacía a su espalda aún con el pastel en alto. Se apoyó en la madera que separaba el paseo verde donde estaba del agua, con la ciudad al fondo, luminosa y comedida en la lejanía.

Era imposible distinguir nada, pero no era difícil hacer cábalas. Era demasiado de noche, no podía ser Europa. Y hacía demasiado calor para ser el norte en pleno enero. Lo que pasaba por su cabeza era tan increíble que temía decirlo y que no fuese. Se giró a ellos sintiendo ya sus ojos húmedos, temblorosa.

-          Es… -dudaba.- ¿Es Aust—

-          ¡¡Síííí!! –Eo gritó, dando un salto que Ysera acompañó.

-          ¡¿Pero te quieres callar?! –Darrow protestaba a su espalda, cortando el buen rollo.- ¡No lo había dicho!

-          ¡¡Claro que sí!!

-          ¡Podría haber dicho Austria! –Eo no fue la única que achinó la mirada.

-          ¡¿Desde cuándo Austria tiene mar, alcornoque?! –le daba un puñetazo en el hombro. Darrow se echaba atrás a protestar. Volvió Eo a Storm.- ¡Estamos en Australia! –así que no había fallado.

-          Perth, para ser exactos. –apuntaba Ysera, sonriente y risueña como no recordaba haberla visto. Ahora ya no sabía si era por la falta de luz o por sus ojos aguados, pero les veía con mayor dificultad.- Son las tres de la madrugada, más o menos, así que aquí ya es tu cumpleaños. –cansada de sostenerla, Eo le daba la tarta a Storm. Esta la cogía temblorosa.

-          La hemos comprado en Hogsmeade, no nos daba tiempo a hacer una.

-          ¿Es una broma? –no entendía. Lo último que había imaginado era que su sábado iba a acabar así, tan de repente y llevándola de golpe a su cumpleaños. Todos negaban, cada cual en una intensidad diferente.

-          Nos sentíamos un poco mal por habernos ido todos a Londres. –exponía Teren.- Aunque es tu culpa no haberte venido.

-          Te has perdido grandes momentos como aquí los hermanos descubriendo las pantallas táctiles Muggles. –se reía Storm.

-          ¿Vais a recordármelo eternamente? –protestaba Darrow, más negado a aceptarlo que Eo.

-          En fin. –recuperaba la menor de los Brice.- Que vamos a pasar el día aquí. Sin dormir, sí, una pena, tendremos que ser fuertes.

-          Volveremos cuando quieras, claro, lo bueno es que aún tendremos horas de cumpleaños que celebrar en Hogwarts. –sonreía la que sostenía la tarta.

-          Va, sopla. Pide un deseo. –animaba Eo, exaltada.- ¡Bueno no, espera! –corría para quitársela, se la endiñaba a su hermano. Luego, echaba mano de su mochila y le daba una caja envuelta en rojo brillante.- Un regalo para ti. –obviaba. Storm no daba crédito.

-          ¿Estáis de coña? –negaron otra vez con intensidades varias. No quería abrirlo, pero todos esperaban que lo hiciese. Procedió. Cuando vio una caja de una cámara, no entendió. Así que las chicas se apresuraron a explicar.

-          Sabemos que ya habrás visto cámaras Muggles. –explicaba Eo.- Pero no te regalamos la cámara en sí.

-          Es para que hagamos fotos. Todo el día. Al estilo Muggle. –ahora Ysera. Storm sintió su pecho acelerarse y sus ojos aguarse de nuevo.- Que obviamente podemos hacer aparecer una cámara mágica pero nos gustaba el detalle. Las fotos no mágicas son muy bonitas, aunque no se muevan. –explicaba tímida. Storm asentía. Su padre le había enseñado muchas.

-          Es… -le costaba hablar. Miraba la caja anonada.- Es genial, no sé qué decir.

-          ¡Ábrela! –animaba Eo de nuevo. Storm no perdió el tiempo. Cuando la tuvo en la mano, no sabía qué hacer con ella.- Teren la cargará, y así te haremos una foto soplando las velas. –se la tiraba al de Ravenclaw tras quitársela a Storm. Claramente Eo amaba ese cumpleaños como si fuese suyo. Teren, que era el único con varita, se encargaba de cargarla. Ysera dio un brinco cuando este la encendió para comprobar que todo funcionaba. La volvieron a dejar sola.- ¡Venga, foto a la cumpleañera! –daba un codazo Eo a Darrow para que le devolviese la tarta. El chico se acercaba a ella, conectando con sus ojos con una timidez que Storm también compartía. Pero sin rencor, ni pizca. Ni un ápice de mal sentir hacia ella. De hecho, le emitía una media sonrisa que a Storm le costó asimilar. Le temblaba el pulso más que antes, no sabía cómo soplar las velas ahora que le daban paso.

-          ¡No te olvides de pedir un deseo! –recordaba Ysera. Teren la miraba negando.

-          Esos nunca se cumplen. –la chica le juzgó con la mirada.

-          ¿Sabes como seguro que no se cumplen? Si no se piden. –miró a Storm, ella portaba la cámara.- Pide un deseo.

Nada podía pedir en ese momento que no tuviese ya. La sorpresa la había dejado descolocada, había borrado su mal humor, no solo el de ese día, sino el que venía arrastrando desde hacía días para transformar sus sensaciones en placeres que no pretendía recibir. Ahora los tenía a los cuatro de frente, tras la cámara de Ysera esperando captar su imagen.

Cada cual sonreía más, cada cual se alegraba más de verla allí. Una Ysera con la que tanto había discutido y que en cambio nunca se había ido de su lado. Un Teren que servía más que de mentor en el Eje, un apoyo inigualable. Una Eo que pese a todo nunca borraba la sonrisa con ella, siempre dispuesta a echarle una mano y hacerla sonreír de vuelta. Un Darrow que podría haber desistido de ella para siempre y que, en cambio, estaba allí. Llevándola a Australia, pues solo él podía saber algo así.

No sabía que pedir, más que eso durase eternamente. Que todos siguiesen con ella para siempre, con sus sonrisas y sus compañías. Soportando sus idas y venidas de mal humor, sus dudas, sus reproches. Haciéndola fuerte y haciéndola sentirse como tal.

Cogió aire pensando en las palabras de Teren, en que los deseos nunca se cumplían, y que la realidad que vivían así lo demostraba. Cada cual con más sufrir, cada cual con peores presagios para el futuro. Pero sopló la vela sintiéndose Ysera. Pues si su amiga seguía soñando, por qué no iba a hacerlo también ella. Al fin y al cabo aquello era como un sueño, y por primera vez, lo que vivía nada tenía que ver con una pesadilla.


	77. Chapter 77

Ninguno iba a decidir por ella. Tampoco a insistirle para que diese una respuesta. Era su día, así que era su turno de decidir absolutamente todo respecto al mismo. Y si en su cabeza cabía la idea de pasar horas pensando qué hacer, así lo harían.

No podían culparla, al fin y al cabo. Storm se había topado con esa sorpresa sin tener ahora tiempo a debatirse. Quería hacer demasiadas cosas, visitar demasiados lugares con tal de aprovechar el día en Australia. Sabía que podría regresar cuando quisiese, una vez dominase el arte de la Aparición o pudiese convencer a alguien de traerla de vuelta. Pero veía ese día como único. Como un regalo, nunca mejor dicho, que tenía apenas veinte horas de vida. Quería aprovecharlo al máximo. Aunque el país del sur siguiese allí para siempre esperándola, nunca sería lo mismo. Nunca sería en su vigesimocuarto cumpleaños, ni con todos ellos presentes.

Los hermanos que la acompañaban, sentados en el césped, habían decidido comer la tarta a la que Storm no se veía capaz de dar un mordisco a causa de un revuelo de estómago demasiado ajetreado. Estaban sentados en círculo, Eo sujetaba el pastel mientras Darrow lo partía, con medio trozo previo ocupando su mejilla derecha. Le ofrecía un trozo a un Teren que de primeras se había negado a comer. La única que ignoraba el dulce era Ysera, que solo miraba a su amiga, risueña.

De nuevo, nadie la presionaba a decidirse. Ya lo hacía ella sola.

-          Es que de verdad que hay mil sitios que visitaría, no sé cuál elegir.

-          Piensa con lógica. –lo tuvo que repetir dos veces para ser entendido, avisado por un manotazo de Eo. Teren se había llenado la boca de tarta. Tragó, repitió, continuó.- Son casi las cuatro de la madrugada, así que empieza por algún sitio que se pueda ver de noche. O que solo se pueda ver de noche.

-          Piensa también que al poder aparecernos, podemos ir dando saltitos. –la idea de brincar claramente causaba una exaltación en la que hablaba. Al estar sentada y no poder botar, Ysera daba palmaditas. Darrow mientras la observaba anonadado con un trozo de pastel a medio comer.

-          ¿Tú te crees que tengo yo energía para aparecerme doscientas veces? –protestaba, igual que su amigo. Con la boca llena. Eo le daba a él también un manotazo para que tragase.

-          Con todo lo que estás glotoneando estás acaparando energía para semanas, gumias. –protestaba Ysera. El chico bajó la mirada, ralentizando su masticado con vergüenza.- Siempre podemos turnarnos. Somos tres que sabemos hacerlo. –ambos muchachos se miraron. La muchacha no tardó en entrecerrar la mirada con ofensa.- Qué. –se cruzó de brazos. Storm bajó el gesto sonriéndose. Se veía venir la queja.

-          ¿Te has aparecido mucho con tanta gente? –preguntaba Darrow.- Quiero decir, con uno o dos, bueno, pero somos cinco.

-          ¿Y si te dejas a alguien por el camino? –preguntaba Teren.

-          ¿Y si nos pierdes por el camino? –ahora Darrow.

-          ¿Y si nos cortas un brazo a alguno por el camino? –Teren.

-          ¿Y si nos cortas algo peor? –alarmado, Darrow. Ysera les miraba cual partido de tenis al hablar.

-          Bueno. –hablaba ella.- Entonces no me toquéis mucho las narices, porque si he de aparecerme con los cinco pondré prioridad en mis dos amigas y me olvidaré de lo que os cuelga por la entrepierna fácilmente. –un silencio breve que se continuó con ambos chicos comiendo de nuevo. Con mirada perdida ahora al frente tras retirársela a Ysera. Darrow cogía el pastel y se lo colocaba sobre la zona afectada, y Teren se removía incómodo en sitio ante la simple y dolorosa idea.- En fin. –fue asombroso, pero la chica consiguió rebotar en el sitio levemente. Miró a Storm, animada de nuevo.- ¿Alguna idea? –la cumpleañera cogía aire, poniendo en orden sus pensamientos.

-          Se me había ocurrido ir a Sídney ahora. –les sorprendió a todos. No quisieron tacharlo de poco original, prefirieron esperar a su explicación.- Bueno, es lo típico –confirmaba.- pero de noche se ve bonito con las luces. Y así no malgastamos tiempo de mañana allí. –no era una mala idea.- Luego si se puede, podemos ir al Pinnacles Desert. Antes de que salga el sol, si puede ser.

-          Oh. –Teren soltaba el pastel sobre el plato que sostenía Darrow. Se limpiaba las manos sacudiéndoselas.- Entonces vamos, porque no creo que quede mucho. –Todos se alzaron apresurados. Salvo Darrow, que se giraba sobre sí intentando ver dónde poner la tarta. Tardó en recordar que la podía hacer desaparecer. Cuando lo hizo, se puso en pie.- ¿Sabes ir a Sídney? –preguntaba a su amigo. Este asentía, aún masticando.- Pues dale, te toca. –puso los ojos en blanco, de igual manera que ofrecía sus brazos. Eo se agarraba a uno, Storm hacía lo propio con cierta incomodidad. Ysera y Teren, controlando el arte, optaron por solo cogerle de la mano. Era mejor que fuesen ellos los que corriesen algún riesgo y poder corregirlo, a que fuesen las dos aún inexpertas.

-          ¿Bien? –quiso saber su disposición. Todos asintieron, y antes de acabar el gesto, la nube de espiral les acogió para hacerles girar en el espacio hasta que la imagen que recordaba de Sídney les recibió.

Un paseo de asfalto, firme, que poco lugar a la imaginación dejaba. Ni Storm ni nadie esperaban ver Sídney con tanto brillo como se les presentaba. Inmensidad de luces seguían palpitando en sus orígenes, dejando ver en su total esplendor los edificios más altos de su ciudad que en la nada quedaban con el aura luminosa que recogía a la Ópera.

Les quedaba justo de frente, separados de ella y su ciudad a la espalda por la bahía de Port Jackson en la que ya empezaba a reflejarse el sol con claridad. El cambio horario les traía su salida ya, poco a poco las luces se iban a ir apagando, la imagen de brillo nocturno se iba a esfumar, pero Storm ya la había visto. La tenía de cara, como nunca había soñado, y el disfrutar de ella era tanto que ninguno quiso hacerla perder la concentración.

Caminó hacia su derecha, al acceso al puente que cruzaba aquella bahía deseosa de poner sus pies en él. Los otros cuatro, que se habían dispersado, se reunían a su espalda para seguirla. Era lo que iban a hacer, ir calcando sus pasos para asegurarse de no desviarla de su atención.

Storm iba ajena a todo. No podía retirar la mirada de una ciudad que la recibía en sus últimos minutos nocturnos. Solo desconectó de ella para poder adentrarse en el acceso peatonal de aquel puente, una tarea que se le complicaba a dar con ello clausurado. Una verja sellada por un candado que no le iba a entorpecer el paseo.

-          ¿Teren? –le llamó. El chico fue a su lado.- ¿Puedes? –movía el candado. Lo haría ella, pero sin su varita, conjurar un hechizo así era imposible. Vio en el rostro de su amigo la duda, temió estar pidiéndole algo que le hiciese sentir incómodo. Resultó siendo simplemente una mirada de confirmación, de que no podía deshacerse del cerrojo de otra forma. No tardó en sacar su varita.

-           _Alohomora_.

El candado cayó al suelo tan pronto el hechizo se hizo cargo de la cerradura. El propio Teren empujaba la verja para darle acceso al paseo, aunque fuese Storm la primera en tomar el camino al mismo.

No reparó mucho en pararse en el proceso de cruce. No por no querer disfrutar de las vistas. Se tomó su momento en el medio para sacar su nueva cámara y poder usarla, siempre con la ayuda de un Teren más experto en ella en esa artimaña Muggle. Su idea inicial había sido pedirle la ayuda a Ysera, pero la muchacha estaba alejada lo más que podía junto al lado de la carretera por su miedo a las alturas. La acompañaba Darrow, tampoco muy fanático de ellas. Storm fotografiaba las vistas después de que el de Ravenclaw le configurase la cámara y Eo pudiese seguir a detalle todo el proceso. Una vez la imagen fue guardada y ambas muchachas disfrutaron de una fotografía no mágica, Storm le cedió la cámara a la de Hufflepuff para que pudiese hacer una por su cuenta. Aquel hito le causó aún mayor emoción que el estar donde estaban a la menor de los Brice.

Siguieron el camino, algo que los temerosos alejados de las alturas celebraron. Cuando pisaron suelo firme una vez más, el sol ya se dejaba a ver con mayor notoriedad en la distancia. Tanto que las luces comenzaron a apagarse en la ciudad, sin preocuparle lo más mínimo a una Storm que ya había tomado las fotografías necesarias.

Permanecieron en Sídney el tiempo que la chica estimó necesario. Temía que el tiempo pasase demasiado rápido, impidiéndola disfrutar de todas los sueños que quería ver cumplidos. Pidió ayuda a Teren una vez más, le suplicó que la llevase de punta a punta entre apariciones para al menos poder recorrer diferentes puntos de la ciudad sin tener que ir corriendo y derrochar así horas de reloj. El chico cumplió, sin inmutarse lo más mínimo, y pusieron nuevo rumbo una vez la sonrisa de Storm relucía más que el propio sol.

Tocaba el desierto de los pináculos, que aún estaría bajo algún manto de estrellas si no se retrasaban del todo. Sólo había un problema, a su juicio, y es que ninguno de los tres con el poder para aparecerse tenía el lugar en la cabeza. Pero solo para Storm parecía suponer un inconveniente. De nuevo, era Teren el que tenía la solución. Aunque la llevase a cabo con Ysera.

-          ¿¡Has traído tu teléfono y no me dices nada?! –Darrow, ofendido, veía con malos ojos el que Teren sacase de su bolsillo un teléfono móvil. Ysera y él lo miraban.

-          No contaba con ello, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba, no lo uso. Me dio la idea Ysera. –buscaban en él imágenes del lugar, fotografías que usar de guía. Storm no entendía el drama. Se atrevió a preguntarle a Darrow.

-          ¿Qué pasa? –este seguía molesto con su amigo.

-          Nunca me deja usarlo.

-          Porque no sabes. –le daba el móvil a Ysera para que hiciese el trabajo. Enfrentados, ambos debatían. Eo ponía los ojos en blanco prefiriendo ir a ver cómo Ysera hacía funcionar el cacharro.

-          Porque no me enseñas.

-          Darrow, no importa la de veces que te explique cómo se escribe o cómo se usa cualquier acceso, siempre acabas configurándome los colores, o me cambias el idioma.

-          Ni que fuese eso un problema, los hablas todos. –reprochaba.

-          La última vez lo pusiste en coreano. –recordaba, molesto.- No es que sea mi lengua materna, te lo recuerdo. –volvía la mirada a Ysera. Le enseñaba el lugar a Eo, ambas deseosas ya de ir. Storm intentaba no reír por imaginar a Darrow con un móvil en las manos, ella apenas había usado el de su padre dos o tres veces, siempre para hacer alguna llamada a su familia no mágica. Este la miraba, ya que Teren le ignoraba.

-          Lengua materna, dice. Fue capaz de encontrar todo sin problema hasta en coreano. –el de Ravenclaw alzaba la mirada bajo cejas marcadas por la furia.- No me mires así. –le recriminaba ahora de nuevo conectados.- Sabes coreano.

-          Pero no es mi lengua materna—

-          ¡Pero sabes core—

-          ¡Vamos al desierto este ya, por Merlín! –Eo chasqueaba los dedos con tal de que todos la mirasen y se callasen con el tema del teléfono.

Era Ysera ahora la que se ofrecía como trasladadora. De nuevo, Eo y Storm cogían puesto seguro en sus brazos, y los dos chicos la cogían la mano sin dejar de mirarse radiando aún esa estúpida furia que aún les acompañó cuando pisaron tierra firme.

Puesto que había sido Ysera la que les transportaba, Darrow no dudó en asegurarse de que había cogido forma con el cien por cien de su cuerpo. Bajó la mano al pantalón, levemente, antes de ser consciente del entorno. Teren le miraba.

-          ¿En serio necesitas tocártela para saber si la tienes?

-          Oh, cállate.

Fue con ese silencio que Darrow recriminaba cuando comprendieron que el destino elegido por Storm era sin duda encandilador. No solo ella ya estaba poseída por su belleza, también sus dos amigas. Ninguna había soltado el brazo de Ysera, caminaban con ella al centro hacia un poco más adelante.

Los colores anaranjados del lugar se dejaban ver con disimulo gracias a la luz de una luna que ya se estaba preparando para marcharse. Iluminaba los pináculos del lugar y también los resplandores del cielo estrellado. Una mezcla de sensaciones que acallaba hasta a sus pensamientos. Darrow y Teren llegaron a su altura, embobados. Las estrellas se veían en blancos y azules claros entre nebulosas rosadas que sin duda parecían nacer de la magia.

Las sensaciones eran variadas, y todas llegaban a la misma conclusión de amor hacia aquel lugar. Los nacidos ajenos a la magia no se sorprendían del todo por el poder de la naturaleza, de lo que el universo acogía allí arriba. Los otros, en cambio, veían todo lo que les acogía ahora como una forma de recordarse a sí mismos que no todo salía del poder de un mago. Que sin tener ellos mano en nada, la vida les podía ofrecer bellezas como aquella.

Eo fue la primera en separarse del grupo, como si la tierra la atrajese a explorar un poco más. Lo primero que hizo fue agacharse, tocar la tierra. Una anaranjada arena, fría por la noche, que en cálido se convertía entre sus dedos. Tan hermosa como fascinante. Alzó la mirada, para recuperar la imagen del cielo en su esplendor. Fue una sensación extraña, el saber que podría recrear con trabajo lo que sus manos sostenían. Que con practicar y mejorar, el dominio sobre la tierra podría permitirle crear su propio desierto de pináculos, aunque nunca fuese original ni natural como aquel.

En cambio, las estrellas… Tierra, agua, fuego, y aire. Todos ellos contaban con sus trucos, sus pautas. Pero aquello quedaba fuera del alcance de cualquiera, en una galaxia que lejos permanecería. Y aunque poco o nada tuviesen los humanos que ver con ello, a Eo le recordaba que su amor por la vida no mágica venía de cosas como aquella. Amaba ser una bruja, poder recrear aquel desierto si alguna vez lograba el conocimiento, pero le apasionaba de igual manera o incluso más que la vida le permitiese disfrutar de cosas como aquella, inalcanzables. Sin mayor magia que la que la propia vida tuviese.

Se giró a Storm, sonriente. Igual encontraba a su amiga, con un brillo en los ojos que poca culpa tenía la luna, más allá de ser la que le permitía que sus emociones aflorasen de esa forma con su luz. La de Hufflepuff animó a Storm a seguirla, con la mano, y esta apenas duró un instante en su puesto antes de echar a andar con su amiga. Sacó la cámara, tan rauda como recordó su existencia, y se dispuso a fotografiar todo lo que pudo mientras la noche aún fuese presente.

Tuvo que recurrir de nuevo a los no mágicos para la configuración del cacharro. De nuevo Teren, pues ni Ysera controlaba de esos temas tanto como él. La chica prefería mantener el teléfono de Teren con ella en cambio, y mientras los otros tres ponían la cámara en funcionamiento, ella preparaba la del móvil para enfocarse. Darrow estaba a su lado, y le buscaba. Confundido, la miraba a ella. Conocía lo que hacía, pero aun así le sorprendió. Apenas un segundo. Lo que tardó en imitar su gesto y posar con ella. Ambos con muecas de disfrute, lengua fuera una y sonrisa extrema el otro, y el símbolo de victoria en la mano libre de la muchacha.

-          ¡Eh! –Eo les apuntaba desde la cierta lejanía, en donde Storm fotografiaba la escena junto a un Teren que se giraba a ellos.- ¡Yo quiero fotos también! –protestaba, dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Darrow acogía a Ysera bajo su brazo y plantaba la palma de la otra mano al frente.

-          No, lejos, si sales tú la estropeas. –Eo había frenado el paso por la ofensa. Ysera reía, aún mirando la fotografía tomada en el teléfono.

-          Cómo te pasas ¿no? –protestaba Eo.

-          No creo que ella sea precisamente la miembro de tu familia que estropea las fotos. –provocó Teren. Solo Eo centró aquello en un piropo para ella, girándose al chico para lanzarle un beso en la lejanía. El resto reía hacia la clara crítica que mandaba a Darrow con eso. El chico fruncía el ceño, acogiendo ahora a Eo al lado para una fotografía. Storm iba hacia ellos también, aún con los restos de la risa. Teren iba lento.

-          Te iba a acoger, a mi lado, pero ya no quiero. –le daba de lado Darrow. Teren negaba con los ojos en blanco, sin querer reír. Mientras Storm le cedía la cámara a Ysera para que tomase la imagen, Teren buscaba acomodarse al lado de su amigo, que le seguía echando.

No puso impedimento aun así para cuando la instantánea fue tomada. Difícilmente esta captaba más allá que sus rostros de felicidad y un cielo oscuro al fondo, pero les servía de sobra para guardar el recuerdo. Ysera le devolvió la cámara a Storm y esta continuó con su aventura, sin tiempo que perder.

Cuando el sol se dejaba ver, ella aún seguía fotografiando por todos lados. Ysera había decidido acompañarla, haciendo lo propio con el teléfono de Teren mientras este volvía a la normalidad con Darrow por algún lugar en el que Eo les acompañaba. La chica no quiso molestar a Storm en ningún momento, ni para comentar lo más mínimo. Su amiga iba tan enfocada en no perderse ni un solo detalle que a Ysera nada que pudiese pronunciar le parecía suficientemente apropiado para que Storm cortase su vínculo.

Había sido más que un acierto llevarla a Australia. Lo supo desde que Darrow propuso el lugar y ella lo hubo confirmado como válido. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no veía a Storm de esa forma. De hecho, intentaba recuperar de su memoria algún momento en el que hubiese estado con su amiga de esa forma, y difícilmente era capaz de conseguirlo.

Storm había vivido en un estado de estrés continuo desde el comienzo de las clases. Se preguntaba Ysera si su vida antes de llegar a Hogwarts variaba mucho de lo que era ahora, y claramente lo veía más que posible. Storm había visto desde un inicio su vida anclada a lo que el Eje y Alexander hiciesen, aunque no formase parte de ellos, por simplemente tener a su madre metida en tal cuestión. Con el ataque a su familia y su acceso a las finas de Darrow y Teren, la vida de Storm solo había conseguido alcanzar otro nivel de agotamiento que lo único que había conseguido era empeorar y empeorar.

Era consciente de lo que sucedía entre ella y Darrow, y por nada del mundo había culpado a su amiga de sentirse como lo hacía. La presión a la que estaba sometida no podía ser cuestionada. Todos la sufrían, de una forma u otra, en mayor o menor medida, y era problema del uno el cómo convivir con ella. Por eso el ver a Storm ahora ajena a todo, como si nada más que Australia y su cumpleaños entre amigos existiese, era algo digno de admirar. Y por nada del mundo la iba a bajar de la nube en la que ella también se había visto inmersa ese fin de semana, aunque fuese de formas diferentes.

Eran momentos necesarios, entre tanto dramatismo como compañero de viaje. Al día siguiente las clases empezarían, de nuevo tendrían que enfrentarse a la dura vida que poco tenía que ver con las lecciones mágicas. El miedo, el temor a que algo sucediese, era algo que no les abandonaba ni en ese preciso momento. Pero tenían el derecho a ignorarlo por unas horas, y eso hacían.

Ysera solo interrumpió a su amiga para abrazarla por la espalda y apoyarse en su hombro con una sonrisa espléndida que se contagió en Storm. Un gesto de cariño, de apoyo. Estaba allí, como tanto estaba Storm para ella, y por una vez la vida les permitía tenerse al lado sin tener que pensar en defenderse. Solo disfrutaban, y así siguieron ya con el sol presente.

-          ¿Ahora a dónde? –preguntaba Eo, ansiosa, abrazándose al brazo de la que dirigía. Storm pensaba, de nuevo, cómo organizarse.

-          Podemos ir a Kimberley. –Solo Teren parecía poner el localizador en marcha en su cabeza.- Está al norte, tiene sitios preciosos. El Parque Nacional Karijini, por ejemplo. No podría elegir un sitio, pero en serio, es precioso. –Ysera buscaba en el teléfono, poco tardó en dar un saltito.

-          ¡Vale, vayamos! –ansiosa. Eo la imitó en las ganas. Le pasaba el teléfono a Teren.- Te toca. –el chico cogía el móvil y buscaba una fotografía que le sirviese de referencia. Le agarraban por todos lados, así que la tarea se complicaba. Cuando lo hubo asumido, les apareció allí mismo. Esta vez, todos prestaron atención a lo mismo, a un Darrow que se aferraba a su mano con fuerza para no caer por el borde de una roca hacia el agua.

-          ¡Por Merlín! –Teren le socorría, e igual hacía Eo al lado. Riendo.- ¿Lo haces adrede, verdad? –se quejaba. Todos habían aparecido sobre el suelo firme, a excepción de un Darrow al que le colgaba una pierna desde un inicio. Se retiraban del borde hacia la pared.

-          ¿Lo dudas? –se soltaba de su mano molesto, por el susto sufrido. Ahora sí, todos aceptaban el nuevo entorno. Sin duda, Storm no fue la única en pensar en que seguramente estaban incumpliendo algún tipo de norma al estar donde se encontraban.

Teren se había, literalmente, transportado a una fotografía típica de guía de viajes a la cual seguramente la gente de a pie no solía tener acceso. No había caminos, ni forma alguna de llegar a ella salvo que tu destino fuese ese mismo. Eso, sin duda, mejoraba aún más la experiencia. Era tal cual Storm lo imaginaba.

Menos luminoso, pues el sol no se mostraba aún en plena intensidad de brillo, pero igual de mágico. El agua corría apresurada, salpicando las rocas que acorralaban el riachuelo entre altas paredes de piedra que hacían sentirse a uno como en una cueva de hadas. Poco movimiento tenían desde la roca donde estaban, el desplazarse iba a tener que darse con la magia, pero eso no impidió a Storm sacar de nuevo la cámara.

Una vez más, todos posaban a su espalda, agachados esta vez y con la máquina a lo alto para intentar captar la imagen de su espalda, ayudados ahora por la luz del sol. Teren tenía en el teléfono a disposición de Storm más lugares de ensueño que visitar, y la chica fue seleccionando diferentes puntos de Kimberley en los que poder perderse. Se aparecieron ahora en grupos de dos y tres, para evitar que alguien cayese al agua sin así desearlo.

El mojarse solo fue opción cuando la propia Storm lo propuso al frente de Bell George, un espacio de agua que invitaba a ser disfrutado bajo una leve pero encantadora cascada al fondo.

-          Va, que hace calor. ¿Nos bañamos? –animaba. Ysera se giraba sobre sí.

-          ¿Podemos?

-          ¿A quién le importa eso? –Eo dejaba claro que iba a ser la primera en meterse al agua al ignorar la pregunta de Teren.- Va.

-          Pero si no tenemos ropa de baño—

-          Teren, cariño, no me seas tiquismiquis. –Eo se impacientaba, mientras seguía los pasos de Storm hacia la orilla de aquel acuífero. Una vez allí, comenzaron a prepararse. Fueron las dos más animadas las que más tardaron, por estar haciendo una foto antes de que entrasen al agua. Darrow y Teren esperaban en su ropa interior, claramente no preparada para algo así. Si bien la de Teren podía pasar la prueba, la de Darrow era demasiado ajustada. Preferiría ignorarlo, y al menos Ysera no reparaba en él cuando ella estuvo también desprovista de todo menos sus dos elementos de lencería.

-          ¡Ey! –miraba a Teren, a su abdomen. Acercaba un dedo a él.- ¿Puedo? –confuso, el chico miró a su amigo antes de asentir. Ella lo hizo, provocando que Teren encogiese el estómago por reacción.- Qué fuerte, si tienes abdominales y todo, Teren. –Darrow rio. Su cuerpo era demasiado obvio como para llamar la atención a esas alturas para Ysera, pero el de Teren era una sorpresa.- ¿Haces deporte?

-          No. –avergonzado, como si fuese algo malo el esconder bajo la camiseta una fugaz imagen musculada. Nada comparable a la de su amigo o cualquiera que se moviese, pero al menos no había grasa. Hasta parecía necesitarla.

-          Jo, qué guay. –se acercaba a él, de lado. Cadera con cadera.- Somos igual de blanquitos. –Darrow volvió a reír, y Teren se cruzó de brazos como si de nuevo se ofendiese. Ysera se puso entremedias de ambos para comparar tonos.- Tú pareces moreno a nuestro lado, pero también eres bastante pálido.

-          Venga ya. –Darrow alzaba el brazo a media altura para compararlos.- Tengo tono.

-          Sí, yo en verano cojo uno anaranjado semejante a las gambas que es bastante digno. –burlaba ella.

-          ¡Vamos o qué! –ya con los pies en el agua, Eo les gritaba de ir. También estaba Storm con ella, sacudiéndose las piernas para entrar en calor.

Ysera habría dado un paso al frente al ver que ambas se giraban ya para adentrarse al agua, pero le parecía más entretenido mirar a sus dos amigos. Si bien Teren conseguía mantener la apariencia frente a una semidesnuda Eo, Darrow no se molestaba siquiera.

Muchas veces había dejado claro Teren, al no seguir sus conversaciones o bromas, que poco interés sexual tenía en la vida en comparación con lo que las personas acostumbraban. Eso no le impedía disfrutar de la presencia de a la que ahora, al fin, podía calificar como pareja. Sus dos amigas tenían un cuerpo precioso, quedaban muy bien amoldados con la melena larga castaña de Eo y los rizos a media melena de Storm. Y mientras Teren disfrutaba con admiración de la presencia de Eo, Darrow se aferraba a su camiseta para dejarla bajo la cintura. Claramente, su ropa interior no ayudaba al disimulo.

Ysera se rio por lo bajo al verles a ambos. Llevó sus dos manos a la comisura de sus bocas y fingió limpiarles un reguero de babas. Teren fue el primero en espantarla de un manotazo. Darrow ni siquiera fue consciente de ello hasta que chica y chico iban camino del agua. Era mejor que él también entrase, antes de levantar, también, expectativas, al ser el único fuera del acuífero.

Una vez dentro, la historia cambió notablemente. Nadie hizo más que disfrutar de la aventura, acercándose a la cascada, nadando de lado a lado entre risotadas y comentarios. Por costumbre, asumieron las chicas, Darrow se dedicó a intentar ahogar a su hermana en numerosas ocasiones ante una risa de Teren que disfrutaba de aquello de igual manera que ambas.

Estuvieron a remojo tanto tiempo que solo Ysera recordó que necesitaban apresurarse en seguir visitando sitios. Storm no quería salir de allí, quería quedarse bajo la cascada en donde ahora estaba. Había pedido a su compañera de casa que fuese a por la cámara y le hiciese fotos allí antes de hacerlas en grupo. Esto último tuvo que avivarse al ser la fotógrafa la que recordaba las prisas, y fue también lo más difícil pues nunca nadie quedaba contento con el resultado.

Aun así, las risas formaron parte de cada instantánea, y fue más que suficiente para ella cuando salieron del agua. En la orilla, Darrow hizo aparecer varias toallas y se las cedió a cada uno. Hacía calor, bastante, así que no les preocupó el secarse del todo, en especial a las chicas a las que el pelo mojado no les iba a suponer un dolor de cabeza.

Mientras Eo pasaba su toalla por el pelo de Teren para revolverlo, sacando todas sus ondas y rizos a relucir, Storm pedía a Ysera que buscase su nuevo destino.

-          Rottnest Island, aquí. –le pasaba el teléfono antes de justo recuperarlo.- ¡Ay, qué monada, qué es eso! –veía un animalejo en una foto.

-          Son quokkas. –explicaba animada Storm. Darrow se acercaba también a ver. Solo llevaba puestos sus vaqueros, al menos ahora iba protegido a la vista. Se secaba con la toalla el pelo.

-          ¿Cuqué? –no entendió nada.

-          Quokkas. –explicaba de nuevo ella.- Son adorables. –le enseñaba la foto, a lo que él respondió con un puchero amoroso.- Se pueden ver y coger y todo eso.

-          ¿Bromeas? –Ysera paraba de vestirse solo para aceptar la buena nueva. Storm negaba, riendo.- Quiero veinte. Va, vamos, vestiros todos, quiero un cuquikka de esos. –Storm rio a la mezcla de nombres, ahora.

-          ¡Quokkas! –la corrigió.

-          Calla, son cuquis. Son Quokkas. Cuquikkas bien les pega.

Nadie puso objeción al nombre una vez pisaron el suelo de la isla. Ysera les había llevado ahora a donde habían visto en el teléfono que se podía acceder al contacto con los bichejos, y de nuevo asumían que debían de haberse saltado más de una norma por estar en un lugar que no contaba con presencia humana.

Sí lo hacían los animales que Storm deseaba ver. Todos los vieron pronto, pero de no haber sido así, el gritito de Ysera bien les demostraba que allí se encontraban. Se mantuvieron en grupo antes de separarse, para no alarmar con su aparición repentina a las criaturas. Había bancos y mesas de madera, dispuestos aparentemente para comidas y demás, así que allí dejó Eo su mochila antes de ser la primera en dirigirse a uno de los quokkas, uno que en especial la había seguido en el paseo, olisqueando sus piernas.

Fue lo que abrió la puerta a que todos se dispersasen. La única que aguantó quieta fue Storm, temerosa de asustar a los animales pese a que tenía a dos junto a sus pies. Se agachó a ellos, cuidadosa, y acarició al primero provocando que este la olisquease. Eran tan diminutos y adorables que era difícil no sonreírles a lo que parecían hacer ellos de vuelta.

Teren se paseaba por allí con la cámara, haciéndoles instantáneas para el recuerdo. Cuando Storm se vio capacitada para coger a uno, Teren lo inmortalizó antes de que el bichejo se cansase. Esto no parecía darse, pese al removido cuerpo del quokka sobre sus brazos, parecía contento con estar donde estaba.

Más encariñado parecía el que sostenía Darrow. Este, alzado, mantenía a uno a suficiente altura como para poder juntar sus cabezas a la cámara de Teren. Ponía de nuevo pucheros, el chico se había enamorado de esos animales sin lugar a duda, y a Storm le costaba dejar de lado lo que ella sentía al ver la imagen. Fue incluso peor cuando los dos decidieron hacerse fotos con el animal en medio poniendo caras adorables. Tragó saliva y les dio la espalda, yendo hacia sus amigas, que ahora jugaban con los quokkas cerca de un árbol.

De vez en cuando comprobaban que nadie se acercaba por la zona. Había un camino, lo que indicaba que al menos era visitable, haciéndoles sentir más seguros. Pero nadie vino en el tiempo que pasó allí, y eso les animó a acampar para la comida en un lugar que ya se ofrecía para ello.

Teren se encargó de traer algo de comer tras una aparición fugaz. Empanadas, bocadillos, y demás cosas que ya preparadas se ponían sobre la mesa. A todos les costó comer con concentración teniendo tanto animal alrededor, pidiendo atención y jugueteo. Era increíble cómo se amoldaban a la presencia humana, tanto que Eo no quiso probar siquiera el postre que Teren había traído para poder ir a seguir jugueteando con ellos.

Los cuatro sobre la mesa comieron unas pastas de mantequilla que desaparecieron bien pronto. También lo hizo Ysera para ir a juguetear, y acto seguido un Teren que cogía de nuevo la cámara para seguir haciendo fotos. Storm no supo si les abandonaban a los dos en la mesa a conciencia, pero tratándose del de Ravenclaw, seguramente sí. Ambos restantes yacían girados, aunque sentados de frente, hacia donde los otros tres jugueteaban. Darrow solo volvió la vista al frente cuando no estuvo solo. Había cogido a uno de los pequeños quokkas del suelo para ponerlo sobre la mesa, ya desprovista de comida o platos.

El pequeño se alzaba sobre sus patas para olisquearle la cabeza a Darrow. El pelo del chico estaba bastante alborotado tras el agua y la toalla, aunque de haber estado bien peinado, poco habría podido hacerle ahora frente al deseo del animal por seguir metiendo su naricilla en él. Darrow reía, por las cosquillas, y Storm se sonreía por la ternura.

Ojalá todo fuese así siempre. Se había prohibido pensar en las complicaciones de la vida, pero en ese momento le era imposible dejarlo atrás. Cuando se recordaba que su distancia con Darrow, sus problemas con el chico, venían causados precisamente por algo que tanto se empeñaba en no poder ignorar.

Y no era porque Darrow no le facilitase la tarea. Era increíble como pese a todo, pese a las malas rachas, Darrow siempre conseguía sacar esa sonrisa suya a relucir. Su estado de ánimo, muchas veces decaído, no se dejaba minar a la larga si él podía evitarlo. Como si no solo él dependiese de ello, como si su sonrisa fuese una garantía para el resto de que todo tenía solución.

Sentía que sus excusas eran inválidas frente a él. Sabía las complicaciones a las que ella misma se enfrentaba, a todos los problemas que podían surgir, a los gritos de su cabeza para ir con calma, pero… Todo eso, sabía, se daría en mayor medida en la del chico de en frente. Y en cambio, Darrow prefería ignorarlo.

-          Sé que es ilegal pero me voy a llevar cien a Hogwarts. –decía, alzando la cabeza para que ahora el animal olisquease su cuello. Storm, que no había dejado de sonreír con cierta timidez, reía ahora.

-          Muchas apariciones vas a tener que hacer.

-          Las que hagan falta. –recalcó. Ella rio de nuevo.- ¿Se pueden ver Koalas?

-          Sí, pero creo que con cita previa. –gruñó Darrow. El quokka mostró alarma por el temblor exagerado de su garganta con ello, pues estaba pegado a esa zona. Darrow se separó para acogerle mejor, acariciándole. Ahora toda su atención residía en Storm.- Seguro que Teren sabe algún hechizo para apuntarnos en alguna lista y que pasemos sin problema. –Darrow no quiso sonreírse, pero se le escapaba el gesto.

-          Eso lo sé hacer yo mejor que él. –obviamente, la travesura. Ella rio.- ¿Cómo va? El día. ¿Todo a tu gusto? –burlaba, sin tono. Ella asintió, agradecida.

-          Es increíble. Todo. –le habría ejemplificado. Prefirió no hacerlo. Él sonreía, hacia un lado, orgulloso. Podía ver en sus ojos, con ese halo dorado, el cómo disfrutaba Darrow de la simple idea de que ella estuviese bien. Sentía Storm su estómago retorcerse en vergüenzas por ello, por saber que pese a todo lo ocurrido Darrow seguía viendo prioritario en sus días el que ella estuviese bien.

Quiso darle las gracias, sin saber cómo. Fue esa indisposición a poder hablar lo que provocó que el silencio fuese lo último compartido. Darrow se levantaba del asiento con el quokka en los brazos para llevarle con los demás, de igual manera él iba con los tres que tantas fotos se hacían.

Con tal de no pensar en lo que podía ser y en cambio no era, Storm optó por también dejar el asiento atrás para ir con ellos y salir a su lado en las instantáneas.

Les habría gustado estar allí más tiempo, disfrutar de la compañía de esos animales durante días, pero había más cosas que visitar, más rincones que requerían de su presencia. Storm propuso varios puntos turísticos para continuar con la ruta, algo calmado con que pasear para bajar la comida antes de ir a intentar conocer Koalas.

Le tuvo que dar la cámara a Teren de nuevo para que ahora este, en vez de usarla para fotografiar, la cargase de nuevo de energía. La habían agotado con tanto trote, una ventaja que esta recobrase toda su carga en apenas unos segundos, pues Storm no quería perder la opción de guardar consigo ninguno de los diferentes parajes que visitaban.

Fueron desde a ciudades hasta a rincones más naturales. Playas, cascadas, montañas… Demasiadas localizaciones para tan poco tiempo. Aún quedaba la tarde por delante, pero no eran horas suficientes para poder ver todo lo que Storm habría deseado. Dio gracias aun así a la disponibilidad mágica de sus tres amigos para hacer posibles todos los desplazamientos posibles. Aunque fuesen breves, aprovechaban todas las fotografías que encontraban en el teléfono para poder ir a tener un paseo y al menos poder haber disfrutado de la existencia de sus lugares.

A media tarde fue cuando optaron por ir de nuevo a Perth. Al parque Cohunu Koala esta vez, en donde era el turno de Darrow para ejercer sus poderes mágicos sobre la lista de acceso. No iban a borrar a nadie, había demasiada gente esperando como para chafarles a ellos el día. Pero a Darrow se le ocurrió otra solución, aunque necesitaba su varita para ello.

Una visita fugaz a Hogwarts y allí estaba él de nuevo, en el mostrador de la entrada al parque. Necesitada una distracción, poder acceder al libro de visitas. Si el muchacho que lo coordinaba todo se esfumaba, hasta podría apuntar su nombre de forma manual, pero a su desgracia el chico acudía a donde Ysera ejercía la distracción con el libro en las manos.

Le preguntaba la de Slytherin por el mapa de la entrada, información sobre el recorrido que, pese a su simpleza, a ella le estaba volviendo loca. Amablemente, el hombre respondía a sus preguntas con el cuaderno en las manos. Esperó Darrow a que este se lo llevase a la espalda para, con su varita en incógnito, trazar en el aire sus nombres para plasmarlos en la hoja.

Dudaba que fuese a servirles con eso, así que levitó el sello del parque con disimulo y lo hizo estamparse también contra el papel. Ninguno de los otros tres quitaban la vista de encima, hasta que el sello volvió a su sitio, nadie respiró tranquilo. A las seis en punto de la tarde, el coordinador llamaba a la entrada a los citados. No tardó en alarmarse por el gentío.

-          ¿Cuántos sois? –pensaba que era un grupo general, pero poco tenía que ver el cumpleaños de Storm con una visita de siete franceses jubilados al parque.- Dejadme ver… -comprobaba. Darrow se acercaba, fingiendo duda.

-          ¿Algún problema? –amablemente preguntaba.

-          Que no está permitida la entrada a más de siete u ocho personas a la vez, y sois más de diez… -miraba a todos lados en busca de ayuda.- Esta ni siquiera es mi letra… -protestaba en bajo, seguía buscando a alguien. Imaginaba Darrow culpaba a alguien de la empresa, creándole tensión no solo a él, sino a sus compañeros.- ¿Cómo hicisteis la reserva? –puesto que los franceses ignoraban todo en su rincón, hablaba con Darrow. Este dudó tanto que no supo qué decir. Tuvo que ir Ysera.

-          Por Internet. –aportó. Poco iba a saber Darrow del mundo digital.

-          ¿Y os permitió la web hacerlo? –más que preguntarle a ella, protestaba al mundo. Por algún motivo Ysera vio en sus ojos que su página debía de dar problemas, pues entre todas las cosas, sorpresa no era lo que veía en ellos.

-          Pero no hay problema ¿no? O sea… -Darrow se estresaba.

-          La cosa es que no sé quién de mis compañeros o ha apuntado para hoy a las seis, porque no se puede. ¿Estáis alojados aquí cerca? –preguntas para las que Darrow no se había preparado respuesta. Menos mal que Ysera, en cambio, parecía tenerlas todas.

-          No, después de esta visita partimos al aeropuerto de vuelta a Europa. –con gesto lastimero. Poco mentía, al fin y al cabo de vuelta al continente iban a ir.- Hicimos la reserva hace meses, es el cumpleaños de mi amiga, no podemos quedarnos fuera por fav—

-          No, no… -el coordinador no estaba de humor, claramente.- Si no es vuestra culpa.- ambos se miraron. Darrow se mordía el labio inferior con tal de fingir que nada pasaba. Les dejó a los dos ahí un momento mientras se iba hacia el edificio de nuevo de la entrada para intentar buscar a alguien. Creó tensión suficiente como para hacerles dudar a todos de poder visitar a los koalas. Si les pedían recibo, alguna prueba de su citación, no tenían nada que demostrase lo que decían. Al contrario que unos franceses que, impacientes, echaban mano de sus reservas para demostrarlo. Darrow no sabía qué hacer, y aunque Ysera tenía una idea, no la veía como aceptable.

-          ¿Alguna idea? –le preguntaba inoportuno. La chica dudó.

-          Bueno, se me ocurre una, pero no creo que sea… justa. –no tardó en captar lo que decía. Darrow frunció el ceño.

-          No vamos a usar una  _Imperius_  contra ese pobre hombre. –la chica hizo una mueca, de brazos cruzados. Darrow negaba.- Tiene que mirarte Teren esa manía oscura tuya. –la dio una suave colleja que Ysera no se tomó a mal. El chico iba a ir al grupo, pero se quedó en el sitio al ver al hombre regresar. Con el libro aún de visitas. No parecía muy animado.

-          No encontramos vuestras reservas, así que creemos que ha sido un fallo de la página web del parque… -informaba a Darrow e Ysera, que estuvieron a punto de cogerse de la mano buscando estabilidad.- Pero no es vuestra culpa, claro, si estáis apuntados es porque saldríais en el sistema en algún momento. –no precisamente, pero no iban a reprocharle.- En fin, pasamos ahora, no tendremos tanto tiempo porque sois muchos, pero—

-          Tranquilo, sí, gracias. –respiraba calmado Darrow, girándose al grupo para expirar con descanso. Vio a los otros tres hacer lo mismo. Luego, solo quedó seguir al coordinador.

Fue cierto que la visita no se alargó en exceso. Los franceses protestaron a ello cuando lo supieron, pese a que luego lo único que les interesaba era el hacerse la foto con el animal sin preocuparse mucho por ellos. Para colmo, perdían tiempo en intentar explicarles cómo congeniar con el koala, pues solo uno chapurreaba inglés y el encargado de la visita poco dominio del francés tenía.

Tuvo que ser el experto en lenguas, Teren, el que mediase entre ambas partes. Les dejaron primero, para que así se fuesen marchando y poder disfrutar en soledad del encuentro con el animal. Era un koala tranquilo, bastante regordete y adormilado sobre una rama. Apenas prestó atención a unos turistas que nada más que la instantánea querían de él. Derrochó más cariño al grupo que más tiempo le dedicó.

Storm, obviamente, fue la primera en disfrutar de su compañía. Por si algo pasaba, era mejor que la cumpleañera al menos contase con su momento de gloria antes de tener que desaparecer por ilegalidades australianas.

Pero nadie buscó echarles. Hasta el guía estaba más calmado ahora que eran menos a los que atender, pues el otro grupo de siete se había ya esfumado. El siguiente fue un exaltado Darrow, que buscó calmarse todo lo que pudo antes de enfrentarse a la criatura. Le daba más pudor un animal no mágico que los que Hogwarts le enseñaba en sus clases, pero aun así, pudo cogerlo en brazos.

Risueño como un niño en Navidad, acariciaba cauteloso al koala para no estresarle demasiado. Con la ayuda del coordinador, consiguió ponerle entre sus brazos de la mejor manera posible antes de posar para la foto que Teren le hacía. El chico hizo de fotógrafo para todos antes de cederle la cámara a su dueña para que tomase la suya. Cuando el encuentro se hubo dado, y todos hubieron mostrado al animal su amor hacia él, pusieron marcha hacia la salida deseando ya salir de allí para dejar de sentirse mal. Se disculparon con el hombre, pese a supuestamente no tener nada que ver, y el al menos verle actuar calmado y sonriente les hizo pensar que tal vez no había ido tan mal la cosa.

Turno de buscar un nuevo destino, antes de que el atardecer les pillase desprevenidos. No pudieron hacer gran cosa, pues donde Storm quería ir a pasar la puesta de sol pillaba ya en proceso de oscurecerse. Pasearon un poco por Perth, y cuando creyeron conveniente, Darrow les llevó hasta el desierto de Simpson.

Les recibió una explanada de arena rojiza ya afectada por la estampida del sol. Al menos no fue una duna que les hiciese rodar, estas quedabas a su espalda y al frente. Era muy diferente a los pináculos que habían visto esa mañana, pese a la similitud de color. Allí la inmensidad se veía diferente, por algún motivo emitía cercanía.

Junto a las dunas del desierto se mostraban algunos ápices de vegetación que decoraban la imagen aún más. De nuevo, nadie quiso decirla qué hacer, Storm tomaba su iniciativa que esa vez se basaba en caminar hacia las dunas del frente para subirlas y poder recorrerlas. Era incómodo con la vestimenta que llevaban, ella ni siquiera se había podido cambiar en gran medida tras su vuelo en los campos de Quidditch. Aun así, subió el arenal sin planteárselo mucho, y siguió el camino hasta que al frente solo se veía la inmensidad del desierto a lo bajo.

Estaban en una colina, y al fondo el sol comenzaba su marcha ya dejándose ver en porcentajes. El cielo se pintaba en naranjas, amarillos y rojos que entre nubes pasajeras creaban sombras negras en el suelo. No debían de estar lejos del camino público, pues a lo lejos podían ver alguna marcha a camello que ya se ponía rumbo a un nuevo destino.

Cautivada por lo que veía, no pudo seguir andando. Daba igual que la altura tampoco se lo permitiese, no pidió a nadie llevarla más adelante. Se dejó caer entre las dunas cercanas, y allí vislumbró la apertura desértica que le estaba poniendo la piel de gallina.

Teren hacía fotos a la espalda, de todo. Storm no le iba a pedir la cámara, prefería que el recuerdo de ese lugar se limitase a lo que sus ojos veían, no había tiempo que perder con objetivos digitales. Les oía reír a la espalda, seguramente estarían posando para fotos sacándole a Terne de quicio. No se giró a comprobarlo, pero se sonreía de saber que sus amigos estaban pasando un buen día. Lo necesitaban todos tanto como ella lo había deseado.

El sol se marchaba lento, a su suerte para poder beneficiarse de la imagen un rato más. Tenía las piernas dobladas en el suelo, y paseaba sus manos por la arena cálida sin dejar de mirar al frente. Embobada en todo momento, tanto que no le sintió sentarse al lado.

Cuando lo hizo, no pudo evitar girar el gesto. El rostro de Darrow, bañado por las luces cobrizas del cielo, con unos ojos ahora tintados del mismo color. No solía reparar en su belleza, pese a admitirla sin lugar a dudas. Ese día le costaba dejarla de lado, en ese preciso momento le resultaba imposible ignorarla. Ni buscó retirarle los ojos de encima cuando Darrow se giró a ella.

-          No he visto muchos atardeceres ¿Son siempre así de…? –no se encogía. No sabía expresarlo él tampoco. Storm se sonreía.

-          Impactantes. –dio una palabra. Él asintió, de nuevo mirando a donde el sol se marchaba.- Yo tampoco he visto muchos, no así al menos, pero lo son, sí. –un silencio les acompañó ahora.

-          ¿No haces fotos? –los otros tres se habían desplazado levemente hacia un lateral, se fotografiaban allí. Storm negó.

-          Prefiero disfrutar de ello de forma natural. Ya están ellos dándole guerra a la cámara para el recuerdo. –le oyó reír, aunque no se giró a verlo. Se arrepintió de no haberlo hecho cuando giró el rostro de nuevo a él y volvió a dar con su serenidad. No le molestaba esa imagen, pero habría querido guardarse su sonrisa en la recámara con ese entorno rodeándole.- Gracias… -ahora sí, dijo. El chico tenía una pierna doblada, se apoyaba en esa rodilla hacia adelante. Giró el gesto a ella.

-          ¿Por? –no entendía.

-          Por traerme. Sé que ha sido idea tuya. Solo tú podías saber que quería venir. –se sonrió tímido, no muy efusivo.

-          Ysera también estaba al tanto.

-          Sí, pero fue idea tuya. –nadie se lo había confirmado. Ahora lo hacía el silencio del chico.

-          No has de darlas. Es tu cumpleaños.

-          No tendrías por qué hacerlo, igualmente. Ahora incluso menos. –recordó. Volvió a acoger su mirada, confundida.

-          ¿Ahora incluso menos? –de verdad no la entendía. Storm no quería explicarse, aunque no le quedaba mayor opción.

-          Simplemente pensé que poco querrías verme después de todo. –comprendió ahora. Storm había vuelto al frente, pero él no dejaba ahora de mirarla. Al contrario que ella, Darrow buscó se esforzó por no perderse demasiado en su belleza. Prefería escucharla ahora.- No me he portado muy bien contigo, tampoco he sabido explicarme como es debido, y lo que menos esperaba es que quisieses… algo así. –señaló con la palma al frente. Una pausa antes de que Darrow hablase de nuevo.

-          Yo tampoco he buscado muchas explicaciones ¿no? –se castigaba.- Me la intentaste dar y la rechacé. Podría haberte buscado para hablar las cosas. –negaba ella.

-          Tendría que haber insistido yo. Tú no ibas a hacerlo, seguro que pensabas siempre que me molestabas. –le oyó reír de nuevo. Ahora no quiso mirarle a conciencia. Esperó a sentirle sereno una vez más para conectar.- No me molestas, Darrow. –explicó.- Nunca. No al menos de la forma en la que crees. –se sonrió él. No iban a entrar ahora en los momentos en los que el chico era claramente insoportable para cualquiera. Teren podría confirmarlos. Asentía él.- Simplemente tengo miedo. Todo es… demasiado, para mí. Tal vez pensar en que tú necesitabas estar enfocado al Eje me servía para evadir el miedo que me daba ya de por sí a mí el verme inmersa en ello. –explicaba.- Sé que eres capaz de dejar todo de lado, llevas colaborando con la causa más tiempo que yo y que nadie, y nadie mejor que tú para saber equilibrarte. Simplemente no quería, no quiero, que mi posible incapacidad para ello te sea un lastre.

-          No creo que seas incapaz de compaginar nada, pero de no serlo, no sería ningún lastre. –puntualizó.- Teren es el primero que no es capaz de dejar de lado su vida personal, no sé cómo va a hacerle frente a todo lo que viene por delante ahora que quiere tomar tanto partido. Y nunca le culparía de ello. No lo haría contigo tampoco.

-          Pero no quiero que te afecte—

-          Me afecta más el tenerte lejos que el tenerte cerca, Storm. –cortó, ambos mirándose.- Que estés a mi lado nunca me podrá aportar algo negativo. Pensé que eso estaba más que claro desde un inicio. –y lo estaba. Aunque le costase entenderlo.

-          Simplemente me cuesta comprenderlo. –confesó. Él se sonreía.

-          Yo no comprendo que yo pueda servir de esperanza para muchos, pero no es asunto mío entender lo que por la cabeza de Teren o demás pasa. –la sonrisa tímida ahora la emitió ella.- No quiero que me comprendas, pero al menos me gustaría que lo aceptases. –asentía, dándole el perfil y bajando el gesto. Le costaba hacerlo igualmente.- Y ahora creo que será mejor que me vaya con los de las fotos. –buscaba alzarse. Aunque quedó a mitad de proceso cuando Storm habló.

-          ¿Irte? –no entendió, Darrow recuperó su posición, plena.- ¿Por qué? –no comprendía.

-          Bueno, no es que no lo estés siempre, pero los atardeceres, puedo confirmar, te hacen aún más guapa, así que tengo ganas de besarte, y no creo que sea un buen momento para ello. –al principio quedó estática, por culpa de sus palabras. Luego, la ironía que encontró en ellas, la despertó.

-          ¿No es un buen momento? –recalcó. Sabía que Darrow se aguantaba la risa, lo podía ver en cómo controlaba sus labios. Acusaba a la situación de no ser idónea para besarla, y aunque sabía por qué lo decía, no podía evitar reír ella en alto. Al fin y al cabo, su historial de besos difícilmente se podía incluir en una lista ajena a situaciones inoportunas.- ¿Acaso alguna vez me has besado en un buen momento? ¿O yo a ti? –la mirada de Darrow se esfumaba con su mente. Recordaba, al igual que Storm, algún que otro. Pero normalmente, era cierto que no podían tacharlos de correctos. Rio una vez volvió la mirada a ella.- He oído excusas mejores, Brice.

-          ¿Brice? –reprochó, aún riendo.- ¿Me castigas con eso ahora por intentar ser un buen chico y controlarme? –ser un buen chico, eso sí que era difícil de entender en él, sobre todo cuando se relacionaba la cuestión con algún tipo de contacto físico. Pero pese a su pillo gesto, maldad alguna veía en su rostro. Y eso valía la pena todo.

-          Te castigo por no besarme. –seguía él sonriéndose, aún con esa travesura en el rostro. Storm nunca supo cuándo se había acercado tanto, pero no tuvo interés alguno en descubrirlo.

-          Bueno… -tan cerca que no necesitaba apenas darle tono a su voz.- No tengo interés en estar castigado, la verdad.

-          ¿No?

-          Ni un segundo.

Era fácil decir que ese beso era diferente a todos. Para empezar, la localización era completamente diferente a todos los anteriores. También lo era su contexto personal. Ya no era que viniesen de un bache, también se encontraban en un momento en el que el drama había quedado de lado aunque fuese por unas horas. No se encontraban en medio de una batalla campal, ni a punto de enfrentarse a una vista en el Ministerio. Ni siquiera en una noche en la biblioteca. Era su cumpleaños, el vigesimocuarto, y la habían llevado a Australia para la mejor celebración que ni siquiera podía imaginar. Y ahora estaba él allí, a su lado, con un sol que se ponía en el horizonte hasta desaparecer dejando en ellos un recuerdo de luz cálida que solo dejaba en ellos esa misma sensación.

Era fácil decirlo, pero definitivamente ese beso los ridiculizaba a todos los previos. Confirmaba así su teoría, la que le decía que con Darrow el tiempo pasaba y nada a su alrededor giraba más que el chico. Que se olvidaba de los problemas, aunque estos estuviesen expectantes tras una esquina, y que eso sin duda era peligroso. Pero también confirmaba que no quería cambiar esos momentos por nada del mundo. Y todo podía compaginarse. Podían llevar las cosas con calma, siempre que usasen la cabeza, pero no había motivo para renunciar a algo que ambos anhelaban con tanta claridad.

Aunque Darrow anhelase tanto o más de lo que ella en ese momento podía imaginar.

-          Darrow. –le paraba, con las manos en su pecho para alejarle de sí, pues se acomodaba ya demasiado sobre ella. Reían.

-          Qué pasa.

-          Cómo que qué pasa. –miraba a su alrededor.- Creo que esto sí que no es el momento. –le sentía gruñir, aunque aceptaba, echándose a un lado.

-          Qué poco te gusta el riesgo. –ella reía, empujándole.

-          No seas estúpido, simplemente no estamos solos. –Darrow giró a su espalda, dando en el acto con la mirada clavada de sus tres acompañantes. Por muy raudos que fueron en retirar la vista de la pareja, el de Gryffindor ya les había visto. Volvía al frente, riendo.

-          Vale, lo capto.

-          Ey… -buscaba su atención. Se la daba aún con el recuerdo de la risa intacto.- En serio que es solo por eso. –quiso aclararlo. Mejor no dejar cabos sueltos que pudiesen dar a confusión. Él asintió, con media sonrisa.- Estoy dispuesta a volver en cualquier otro momento y hacerlo contigo sobre la arena. –él rio.

-          Me apunto esa.

No dudaba en que Darrow no se olvidaría, tampoco en que ella podría llegar a hacerlo. Permanecieron allí sentados unos minutos más hasta que la propia Storm decidió alzar su cuerpo. Disfrutaba de la soledad que solo él rompía a su lado, pero se sentía mal por dejar a los otros tres al margen después de estar allí por ella.

Aceptó el echarse unas cuantas fotos más, antes de que la luz se fuese por completo, y fue hasta ese momento que estuvieron usando la cámara hasta que el hacer la captura era tarea sencilla hasta para el propio Darrow.

Aún podían dar algún voltio más por Australia, pese a la negrura del cielo. Habían decidido dejar los rincones que no pudieron visitar en una lista para otro viaje, así que no existía necesidad por apresurarse ahora. Decidieron volver a Sídney, a disfrutar de nuevo de sus luces nocturnas para despedirse del país con la imagen iluminada de sus edificios, y de su ópera. Todos sentados en un césped frente a ella, en silencio y disfrutando de las vistas. Podría ponerse emotiva, agradecerles a todos aquel día y dejarles estupefactos por ello mismo, pero se limitó a descansar su gesto sobre el hombro de Ysera y descansar allí hasta que, por desgracia, tuviesen que regresar.

Aguantaron el tiempo suficiente como para pisar Hogwarts cuando apenas el reloj marcaba las diez de la noche. Habían estado a punto de ver de nuevo el sol salir por el cielo australiano, pero era mejor no arriesgar. Y el sueño ya les machacaba suficiente, mejor recobrar fuerzas antes de comenzar una semana de nuevo infernal.

En el hall del castillo se despidieron. Darrow no dudó en hacerlo al fin de manera más plácida con Storm, acercándose a ella para, entre juegos de susurros, poder besarla una vez más ese domingo. A ambos les dieron igual las miradas, pero poco soportaron los cuchicheos que se continuaron. Teren y Eo de camino a Hufflepuff, en donde se separarían de ella para que luego fuese el chico solo frente a Darrow. Y sin sorprenderla, una Ysera que se abrazaba a Storm nada más pisar las mazmorras a base de brincos emocionales.

Por primera vez, verla tan efusiva no la molestó en absoluto. Sentía el deseo hasta de saltar a su lado solo de ver que, por una vez, las cosas salían bien. Obviamente nada era eterno, y aunque contaba con pisar al menos el suelo de su dormitorio con la alegría en el cuerpo, acudiendo a ella para dormir, siempre se encontraba la forma de estropear.

-          Genial… -protestaba al adentrarse en la Sala Común y confirmar que les esperaban. Al menos a su compañera. Storm borró su sonrisa en el acto, pero su amiga, si era posible, la agrandó.

-          ¡Ey! –brincó antes de acelerar el paso hacia Damen. Junto a un sofá, esperaba su llegada claramente. La acogía, pues la muchacha iba tan entusiasmada que no dudó en abrazarle pese a no ser el mejor lugar. Pudo ver en su rostro la incomodidad, la cual buscaba ocultarle a su feliz amiga. No supo si le molestó el ser consciente de ella, o le alegró el ver su esfuerzo. Al ser Damen, fue claramente lo primero.

-          ¿Dónde estabas? No has aparecido en todo el día. –no cuestionaba a malas, se sonreía por verla tan risueña.

-          Australia.

-          Oh, vaya. –no esperaba eso.- Queda cerca, sí. –irónico. Storm ya se había agotado de verle la cara, así que pasó por la espalda de su amiga.

-          Te espero en el cuarto, no tardes. –una orden más que una súplica. Ysera asentía.

-          Ey, felicidades. –se giró a Damen, más por la sorpresa de que la felicitase que por la felicitación en sí. Le miró de arriba abajo, antes de asentir.

-          Sí, lo que sea. –y se esfumó hacia su planta. Él aprovechó.

-          ¡De nada! –a sabiendas que le escuchaba. Ysera recuperó su atención.

-          No la culpes, no quiere arruinar el día. Ha sido bastante genial.

-          Vaya, gracias. No sabía que felicitarle podía afectarla tanto. –reía ella, negando.

-          No es eso, simplemente prefiere irse a vivir con el recuerdo.

-          ¿Ha ido bien entonces? –asintió efusiva ella.

-          Ha sido precioso. Todo. Lo hemos pasado muy bien, Storm lo necesitaba mucho, la verdad… -él estaba apoyado sobre el respaldo de uno de los sofás, con Ysera al frente, que ahora dejaba la mirada ciertamente perdida en la aventura australiana.

-          No creo que haya sido la única beneficiada por la desconexión.

Cogía ambas manos de la chica, para acariciarlas con sus pulgares. Fue una sensación de primeras extraña para ella. Recordaba una escena similar, después de su enfrentamiento a Alexander, ambos recogidos en un cuartucho en el que discutieron hasta rabiar. Damen cogiendo sus manos, heladas, y haciendo lo mismo. Ahora todo era más diferente, al menos no había tensión entre ambos. El contexto, en cambio… Siempre iba a peor.

Se había dicho de dejarlo de lado por ese día, y eso intentó hacer. Aunque el domingo prácticamente estuviese acabando. Aunque el cumpleaños que celebraban ya fuese cosa del pasado. Emitió media sonrisa.

-          Ha venido bien, sí…

-          Eh, qué pasa… -era consciente de que su rostro debía de haber mudado a algo más entristecido. Le era complicado dejarlo de lado, el saber que pese a todo, las cosas con él nunca serían sencillas. Que prácticamente, nunca podrían ser. Negó.

-          Nada, simplemente que me gustaría que este día no acabase. O ayer. –recordó. Damen se sonreía, con la misma timidez. Era extraño sentirle tan cercano de nuevo, a la par que confuso. No protestó, aun así. Nunca lo haría.

-          A mí también. –la confesó, y veía en sus ojos que le creía sin dudar. De igual manera que vio en sus iris marrones el mismo deseo que le afloraba a él. El de besar sus labios, aunque fuese fugazmente. Hacía apenas un día que Ysera los había sentido en los suyos, después de tanto tiempo ausentes, y ahora sentía que había despertado la adicción a una droga prohibida. Cuánto desearía poder hacerlo. Un simple gesto para antes de dormir. Pero no debía. Y él tampoco iba a hacerlo.

-          Debería ir… -señaló a las escaleras, sin dejar de mirarle. Era difícil desconectar de su mirada azul, de cómo un color tan frío podía transmitirle tanta calidez. Él asintió, con media sonrisa aún en el gesto.

-          Ve y descansa.

-          ¿Y tú?

-          Yo también, tranquila. –pero permanecía allí junto al sofá, mientras Ysera comenzaba a andar sin querer soltarse de sus manos. Las mantenía unidas en la distancia. Primero ambas, luego solo sus izquierdas. Él aprovechó el gesto para llevar la de la chica a su boca y darle ahí el beso que antes se habían guardado. Luego, la dejó libre.- Descansa…

-          Tú también.

Esperaba de veras que Ysera pudiese descansar. Que se evadiese entre sueños que la permitiesen alejarse de una realidad que sin duda la acosaría nada más salir el sol. Disfrutó de su marcha, lenta a sabiendas de que lo último que ella quería era alejarse de él. Y siguió mirando su vacío una vez Ysera se perdió en las escaleras.

Aunque ella ya no estuviese presente. Aunque un falso puchero se emitiese desde los escalones opuestos, con tanta ironía y tanta falsedad en el gesto, que fácilmente borraba de Damen cualquier ápice de felicidad. Desvió sus ojos, del camino femenino al masculino, y tan plácido como le imaginaba, allí estaba él. Apoyado sobre una columna de piedra, con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones negros, bajando ahora hacia él con paso elegante, a juego con su camisa blanca.

Poco tenía que ver el gesto que Alexander guardaba esa noche con el último que le vio el viernes.

-          Qué pena. –bromeaba, llegando a su hermano menor.- Habría puesto la mano en el fuego por que le ibas a dar el beso del siglo.

-          Con lo que te gusta quemarte, no lo dudo. –no estaba de humor. Alexander, pese a la provocación, tampoco.

-          No me extraña que la tengas tan enamorada. Eres… extrañamente encantador con ella. Demasiado. –cuestionaba. Damen no iba a caer en sus redes tan pronto.

-          ¿No era lo que querías? A veces no te entiendo. –ahora era él el provocador. Alexander se sonreía, y tan pronto Damen hizo amago de marcharse, él no solo borraba el gesto, también alzaba el brazo para agarrar el brazo del chico y retenerle allí. Muchas esperanzas había tenido Damen en que le dejase ir. No se cumplían.- Qué. –mejor acabar con ello.

-          Tenía previsto regresar mañana. A la tarde, sabiendo que era cuando tú volvías. –informaba. Damen se giraba a él, aún sujetado. Algo le decía que Alexander seguía manteniendo su mano firme en su bíceps derecho por algo más que el que no se fuese. Le conocía lo suficiente para ello. También para saber que de nada servía mantenerse callado.

-          ¿Y por qué no regresaste? –no le había visto hasta ahora. Alexander no había vuelto a Hogwarts hasta seguramente después de la cena del domingo. Ahora le daba la respuesta, la cual temía.

-          No lo hice porque ya no tenía sentido el motivo por el que quería hacerlo. –le encaraba.- Quería disculparme contigo. –aunque ahora su rostro no pareciese tener en la memoria nada por lo que hacerlo. Más bien parecía exigirle la disculpa al que miraba. Estático, Damen le miraba pasivo.- No me gusta hacer las cosas mal, y menos si con ello hiero a gente a la que quiero. –y sin duda su hermano le había herido de gravedad. Aún recordaba su voz, su gesto al llamarle por su nombre completo. Curioso y asustado permanecía ahora por ver los motivos.

-          Y aun así has decidido no disculparte, por lo que veo. –ya se lo había dejado claro con su ausencia. Alexander emitía una media sonrisa que nada placentera se mostraba.

-          ¿Te disculpas tú? –jugaba. Damen desviaba su mirada hacia la mano de su hermano, resistente en su brazo. No iba a admitir que le hacía daño, ya bastante tenía con lo emocional.

-          ¿Por qué iba a—

-          Por pasarte la vida mintiéndome, a esperas de que no me entere de tus embustes. –siempre era un riesgo que Alexander le cazase. Siempre era una respuesta obvia la tensión de su estómago por ello. Alexander había tirado de su brazo una vez más, acercándole.- ¿Qué tal con Brice y Stringer por Londres? –había esperado que le saliese con cualquier cosa menos aquella. Ahora más que nunca, concentró su poder en cerrar la mente. Alexander podría querer entrar cuanto menos se lo esperase.

-          Genial. –qué más podía perder a esas alturas.- Son majos. Tal vez deberías plantearte salir de paseo con ellos, así a lo mejor se te quita esa manía de querer ma—

-          ¿Te crees en condiciones de tomarle el pelo, Damen? ¿En serio?

-          ¿Sirve de algo que me quede callado? –molesto, reprochaba. Alexander contenía la ira.

-          Por qué me mentiste. –no respondió.- Por qué no me dijiste que ambos iban a esa jodida salida.

-          Porque no necesito tenerte entrometido en todos mis putos asuntos, Alexander.

-          Deja que te aclare una cosa… -le gruñía en voz baja, pegado a él.- Tus asuntos son mis asuntos, al menos siempre que giren entorno a esos.

-          Y si no, también. –recordaba. De nuevo, tiró de él. Tanto ahora que sus frentes se pegaban.

-          Por qué no me lo dijiste. –proteger su mente era sumamente agotador, y más si el deseo de su hermano por derruir sus escudos era tan fuerte.

-          Por qué crees. –curioso, más que provocativo.

-          No me gusta creer en cosas, Damen, y menos en relación a tus tonterías. Hace que con cada vez que lo hago, mis dudas crezcan. Y no estás en disposición de que pierda la fe en ti.

-          ¿De verdad piensas que no te lo he dicho porque me apetecía irme de fiesta con ellos o algo? No tengo ningún interés en pasar un día con Teren y Darrow, ni con su hermana, por cierto. –le recordaba la presencia de la otra chica, por si servía. De nada funcionó. Alexander alzaba una ceja.

-          No te veo quejarte de tu Sangre Sucia. –ignoró cuanto pudo lo despectivo. Le era tan difícil que buscó usar lo que le provocaba en su favor.

-          Tienes una extraña obsesión por fantasear conmigo e Ysera, hermano. –buscó por primera vez soltarse de él. La fuerza de su mano ya le estaba provocando demasiado dolor, y por intentar desprenderse de ella solo consiguió que esta se clavase más. Lo mismo sucedió con su mirada.

-          Resulta que es necesario que la encandiles, pero me preocupa –burlaba.- el ver lo que ella te encandila a ti. –tenso silencio.- Me importaría tanto como una mierda el que te la follases si luego acabases con su miserable vida, pero resulta que después de todo sigo conociéndote, y me da la impresión –burlaba de nuevo.- de que en vez de planear matarla después de tirártela, lo que pasa por tu cabeza es el repetir. –tanto hablar de asesinarla le estaba dando ardor de estómago. Difícil concentrarse en clausurar su mente en esas condiciones.

-          No me tiro a nadie.  –aclaró. El mayor rio, irónico.

-          Dudo que por falta de ganas.

Estaba realmente agobiado, ya no solo el dolor de su brazo aumentaba, sino que comenzaba a sentir que Alexander echaba mano de algo más que su simple fuerza física para causárselo. Quiso de nuevo soltarse para girarse y desaparecer de allí, pero una vez más su hermano le retenía al frente, solo que esta vez recuperaba la figura de Damen acompañado de su varita, la que acogía de su espalda con su mano izquierda.

Disgusto del menor que no fue el único en pensar en ello, ni tampoco el más rápido. Alexander no solo había sacado la suya, ya la había posicionado en el aire de forma que esta se clavase en su cuello nada más Damen recuperar su forma al frente. Había puesto así fin a cualquier intención por responderle o reprocharle. Nunca había momento para ello cuando la varita de su hermano se encontraba con su cuello.

-          Te lo he repetido muchas veces, Damen. Tantas que me agota pensar en ello.

Le susurraba furioso. La fuerza de su mano en su brazo quedaba en el recuerdo pese a seguir presente, nada era comparable al contacto de su varita. No cuando la usaba para aquello. El que entrase en su mente era un juego de niños en comparación, y aunque deseaba poder defenderse, ya era tarde. Sentía el dolor, el que levemente le implantaba. Una pequeña dosis en aviso.

-          Sí, no debería de haberte llamado así, y créeme, lo lamento, pero no dejas de darme motivos para dejar de preocuparme por ello. –eso era peor que el dárselos para dejar de confiar en él. Su confianza, sentía, siempre podría recuperarla de alguna forma, pues si alguien era capaz de ello, era Damen. Pero lo que Alexander pretendía hacerle saber ahora era un paso más allá.- Estás consiguiendo que entienda a tu padre cuando te lo llama él. –y eso dolía tanto como su varita. Hubiese tragado saliva de poder.- No vuelvas a mentirme, Damen. –recalcó su nombre, como una advertencia más.- Aceptaste entrar en esto, y puesto que no dejaré de dudar de tus motivos hasta que me demuestres que no debo hacerlo, no estás en condiciones de estar ocultándome nada.

Clavó la punta de su vara una última vez, con ahínco, antes de retirarla no solo a ella, sino también su mano de su brazo. Se liberó de la presión, recuperó cierta cordura, dedicándola a observarle una última vez, antes de que Alexander se marchase hacia la salida de Slytherin.

-          Espero que no te olvides de tu papel en esto, ni siquiera cuanto intentas mentirme a base de ocultarme tus mierdas. –le miraba tan furioso como su hermano le miraba a él, aún más dolido que Alexander por el encuentro, aunque el mayor no lo pudiese entender.- Ahora, vuelve  -miraba al sendero de los dormitorios.- ahí y planea tus próximos movimientos en soledad, si eso es lo que prefieres. Pero no te olvides de algo, hermano. –y supo antes de siquiera oírle de que sus palabras dejaban claro que sabía más de lo que Damen podía imaginar.- Cuanto más fantasees con besarla, con cogerla de la mano, con llevártela a la cama, más te costará luego matarla. –no estaba allí, pero sentía aún su varita clavada en su piel, su aliento pegado al suyo. El terror que pretendía transmitirle, perfectamente adoptado.- Y créeme, Damen, eso va a pasar quieras tú o no. Y por tu bien, más te vale que sea tu mano la que lo haga, porque tanto soñar con ella, solo vas a tener lugar para pesadillas si soy yo el que acaba con su vida.

Y por primera vez en tanto tiempo que no recordaba siquiera el cuánto, Damen le daba la total y sobrecogedora razón a su hermano. Con la única puntualización de que no tenía que esperar a que su Alexander la matase para sufrirlas. A su desgracia, ya vivía en una.


	78. Chapter 78

Lo único que hacía a Storm querer afrontar la semana venidera, era que, al menos, los entrenamientos de Quidditch comenzaban a darse de continuado.

Hasta la llegada del primero, el martes a la tarde, tuvo que hacer frente junto al resto a un comienzo de semana al que no pudo prestar la atención deseada. Ni siquiera en clase de Pociones Vardoon podía cautivar a una Storm aún perdida entre desiertos australianos y climas mucho más plácidos que el frío que esa mañana les acompañaba.

Fue, además de helado, un lunes pasado por agua, que a desgracia de todos trastocó no solo sus actividades al aire libre, sino los entrenamientos de Quidditch planeados para esa jornada.

Normalmente nada les impedía el subirse a su escoba. Ese día, en cambio, la lluvia se acompañaba de tal vendaval que el equipo de Ravenclaw, el que junto a Hufflepuff había solicitado más el terreno para practicar de cara a su más próximo encuentro, se vio obligado a cancelar su sesión después de que dos de sus cazadores chocasen entre ellos en las alturas.

Storm al menos mantenía el gozo al saber que la casa verde aún dispondría del campo el martes a la tarde. El resto de sesiones concretadas, aún estarían pendientes de confirmar.

-          Mira, me da igual lo brusca que sea. Si son tan torpes de chocarse volando solo porque hace un poquito de viento, pues que no compitan.

-          Yo no soy nadie para defenderles, pero he dado clase de vuelo en plena lluvia y no me alcé más de un metro.

-          Ysera, tú no te alzas más de un metro ni con el sol animándote a ello.

-          Por eso digo, no soy nadie para defenderles… –caminaban tras reencontrarse a última hora.

Se dirigían a la biblioteca, a adelantar algo de trabajo tristemente ignorado en los últimos fines de semana. Ysera optaría por deshacerse de su trabajo sobre la salida Muggle de Agrerta, mientras que Storm también le dedicaría las primeras hojas de su repertorio de apuntes a Runas.

Mucha atención no prestaron ni a una cosa ni a la otra en los primeros compases, conversaban sin cesar primero sobre los entrenamientos de Quidditch, luego sobre las fotos de Australia que Storm no podía esperar a tener impresas, afirmándole su amiga que ella se encargaría al respecto.

Entre conversaciones y charlas que poco las unían a cuales fuesen los libros que delante de ellas se abrían, vieron la tarde pasar hasta que dejaron de disfrutarla en soledad.

-          No es justo que vosotros no hagáis nada. –Teren y Darrow se habían sentado frente a ellas. Quedaba el de Ravenclaw justo delante de Ysera, que malhumorada, se quejaba tras ver en la última clase del día que Agrerta no les exigía el mismo trabajo que a ellos.- Habéis formado parte de la excursión, deberíais—

-          Como ayudantes, no alumnos. Ya tuvimos que hacer la propia el año pasado. –se defendía Teren.

-          Privilegiados, eso es lo que sois.

-          No te quejes, para ti hacerla sería como escribir en un diario. Ha sido tu día a día durante más de veinte años.

-          Claro, porque mis días en Londres se basan normalmente en llevar conmigo a un mago a enseñarle la vida no mágica.

-          ¿Desde cuándo narices te afecta tanto redactar un trabajo sobre Estudios Muggles? Siempre los acabas rápido.

-          Porque Agrerta pide demasiadas hojas, y lo único que tengo que aportar sobre el día es, bueno, ya sabes. –tímida, bajó el gesto.- No me apetece hacer un análisis exhaustivo sobre Damen. -Teren negó con los ojos en  blanco.

-          Siempre puedes basarla en que los Brice no saben… -se había girado a Darrow, esperando su colaboración para aportarle ideas a la de Slytherin. Pero el rostro de Darrow buscaba desquitarse de cualquier sonrisa o resto de murmullo que este estuviese compartiendo con la chica del frente.

Ambos reaccionaban por igual. Con una torpeza clara para fingir que no pasaba nada, que ni siquiera se miraban. Y mientras Storm giraba el rostro hacia Ysera para recibir su risa pícara y, acompañarla avergonzada, Darrow tomaba una seriedad exagerada que a Teren solo frustró más.

-          En serio, para. –le exigía. Darrow se retiraba de él como si no entendiese su problema.

-          ¿Qué he hecho—

-          Vámonos. Hemos venido a estudiar, no a que tontees con tu novia.

-          Ah, que iba en serio lo de estudiar. –solo Ysera se centraba en agarrar a Storm del bazo para repetirle en un susurro escandaloso el término que Teren había empleado para definirla. Storm la ignoró cuanto pudo, con la vista puesta en el de Ravenclaw, que se alzaba.

-          Sí, Darrow, no quiero que Santoro vuelva a mandarme extra de trabajo por tu culpa.

-          Eh, no me eches el marrón a mí. Ni que ese necesitase de mí haciendo nada para mandarnos—

-          Calla y anda.

Aprovechó el ser arrastrado de su silla Darrow para mirar a Storm antes de irse y dedicarle un alzamiento de gesto acompañado de una sonrisa al que la chica no pudo remediar aguantándose la risa.

Ysera respetó el silencio que dejó la marcha de ambos, sin querer atosigar a Storm con comentarios ni mucho menos reacciones que pudiesen incomodarla. Aun así, no le quitó ojo, al cómo su amiga, más serena, les había seguido con la mirada hasta la mesa lejana en donde ambos se habían sentado. En donde Teren, intenso, le explicaba a algo a Darrow mientras pasaba las páginas de un libro que no dejaba de mostrarle.

-          Crees que… -no se atrevía Storm a formular lo que por su cabeza pasaba. Ysera ya la miraba directamente, a la espera.- Teren dice que Santoro les ha mandado más trabajo por culpa de Darrow.

-          Sí… -esperaba algo más. Storm balbuceaba confusa, aún con los ojos en la distancia.

-          No sé, no tomo a Darrow por alguien tan, no sé, y menos con Santoro—

-          Storm. Como Darrow ha dicho, Santoro no necesita grandes motivos para tomarla con ellos. Así que, deja de pensar que Darrow está desconcentrado, o liándola más, por estar contigo. –giró rabiosa Storm.

-          Yo no he dicho eso. –alzaba su amiga una ceja y se cruzaba de brazos. Pronto Storm sintió su presión.- Por Merlín ¿tan acabada estoy? –angustiada ahora.

-          No seas estúpida… -separaba ambos brazos para dirigir una de sus manos a la de la chica.- Es solo que, poco a poco, has de dejar de agobiarte por todo esto. Es horrible decirlo así, y por favor no me malinterpretes, pero ya verás en la próxima defensa como no es para tanto. –ahora la que alzaba la ceja era Storm.- He dicho que no me malinterpretes, hablo de ti y Darrow, no de la defen—

-          Eso espero.

No fue más que una forma de provocar a Ysera para no solo que se arrepintiese de sus palabras, sino para dejar de lado la conversación en torno a su relación con Darrow.

Bien cierto era que la mención de Ysera hacia una defensa solo consiguió agobiarla aún más de lo que ya estaba. Si ya de por había sufrido ante la idea de que a Darrow lo suyo le afectase para ahora centrar todas sus dudas en sí misma, el que Ysera mencionase el futuro contexto de prueba la descolocó. Ya no por el hecho en sí, pues asumían pasaría, sino por el desconocimiento general que había al respecto.

Tampoco Storm se sentía en condiciones de cuestionar lo que su amiga o no supiese procedente de parte de Damen. Ese mismo día apenas les había visto saludarse fugazmente, si bien siempre cargado el gesto con una sonrisa que en Ysera se visibilizaba normalmente en mayor medida. Asumía que la chica desconocía tanto como ella, confirmándolo al preguntarle fugazmente al respecto y recibiendo la misma confusión que ella sentía.

Ni siquiera Ysera había querido reparar en ello hasta ahora, en la misteriosa calma que las rodeaba, sin nada a lo que hacerle frente desde su vista a principios de año.

No se habían sucedido muchos días desde entonces, apenas afrontaban el final del primer mes y aun así, el ataque que les había atraído en Rusia se pintaba ciertamente lejano.

Habían asumido que tanto Darrow como Teren las pondrían al tanto de las novedades que respecto a Alexander se fuesen dando. En cambio, hacía ya tiempo que nada llegaba a oídos ni de ellas ni de una Eo que, aseguraba, nunca oía a Teren ni a su hermano hablando de ello. Prestaron entonces atención a todo detalle desde ese día, temerosas de que ambos muchachos les estuviesen ocultando cualquier tipo de información.

Analizaron el más mínimo detalle siempre que pudiesen. Para empezar, Storm tuvo que pedirle a Ysera que no perdiese la pista a Damen, en beneficio suyo que la chica no se lo tomase a malas. Al fin y al cabo, las tres amigas tenían motivos suficientes para pensar que ni Darrow ni Teren las pondrían al tanto de nada. Ni sería la primera vez, como sucedía con Storm, no las querían en semejantes meollos, como era el caso de Eo e Ysera.

Por ello, no solo ella tuvo un ojo puesto en el menor de los Dantsov, también lo hizo la propia Storm, mientras que Eo le dedicaría su investigación a analizar cualquier mínimo detalle en su hermano y Teren.

Así sucedió el propio martes, en el entrenamiento de Slytherin que en aguacero les acogía. Volvían acabar una jornada agotadora, comenzada con un Santoro que para variar les atormentaba el comienzo de la mañana con una lección teórica sobre hechizos menguantes. Luego el día no mejoró gran cosa, si bien Storm al menos mudo disfrutar de una hora libre de vuelo que dedicó al planeo plácido que ahora no iba a tener.

Llovía a mares. Tanto, que en medio del campo, el capitán se veía obligado a alzar la voz para traspasar el aguacero.

-          Intentemos no alzarnos mucho al cielo. –decía, sin poder alzar la mirada al mismo al no querer recibir el horrible temporal en sus ojos.- No quiero lesiones, eso se lo dejo a Ravenclaw.

-          Recrearemos jugadas de ataque singular y bloqueo general. –explicaba Kenzie. Storm, agotada solo de oírles tener que gritar, había cedido la capitanía a ambos en plenitud ese día.- Empezaré yo con el Quaffle, el resto os dividiréis ya sea en defensas contrarios intentando pararme o en cazadores abriendo paso. –miró a Storm.- Storm os dará indicaciones en aros a los guardianes. –esta asentía.

Damen fue el primero en subirse a su escoba, mientras la propia Storm liberaba desde las Bludgers hasta el Quaffle. Esperó a disgusto que Damen le diese la indicación para soltar el Snitch dorado y, tras ello, voló la chica a aros.

El entrenamiento fue excesivamente complicado. El viento pronto les acompañó, y difícilmente eran capaces de ver por dónde se movían pese al estar solos. Era un temporal catastrófico y, a culpa del mismo, apenas se pudo extender una sesión que en parte necesitaban.

Ya fuese porque el equipo bien requería de entrenamiento tras el parón vacacional, o por sentir Storm que nada había descubierto de Damen. El chico apenas había hecho más que llegar, dar sus tácticas, volar, y marcharse. Ni siquiera había reparado en enzarzarse con ella como acostumbraban, y no supo Storm si eso era precisamente indicativo de misterio o si, por otro lado, le daba demasiadas vueltas a la calma.

Lo dejó estar, como las otras chicas, al ver que ya no solo se les informaba de nada, sino que ni Darrow ni Teren parecían preocupados. Y, eso, era difícil de ocultar.

Apenas coincidió con el de Gryffindor a su desgracia ese comienzo de semana. Lo que Santoro les hubiese mandado les mantuvo tan ocupados que Storm apenas pudo compartir con él unos minutos después de la cena del miércoles. Un espacio de tiempo en el que nada parecía poder tocarles, una simple conversación que a desgracia de ambos concluyó muy pronto, devolviéndoles a una realidad que les recordaba que aún quedaban dos días lectivos por delante.

Aunque, al menos para Storm, el jueves contase con una tarde más apetecible.

De nuevo la mañana quedaba destruida por el humor de un Santoro que, para variar, la tomó con Ysera hasta que, misteriosamente, Damen intervino ganándose su ya habitual reprimenda.

Seguía la relación entre ambos tan confusa como siempre, moviéndose los dos con misterios que más ocultaba sin duda un chico que apenas se dejaba ver. Ysera no pudo hablar con él más que en la clase de Aparición del miércoles, la cual se había extendido más allá de la comida para poder comenzar sus tareas de  _Legeremancia_. Un comienzo basado en el control del espacio ocupado en ese caso por Damen, al que ella tenía que acceder.

Rannier siempre les dio las pautas necesarias, sintiéndose Ysera más que privilegiada por contar con un mayor tratamiento en la materia que ya no solo se resumía a las clases lectivas

Aun así, ni le sirvió para conversar en Damen en profundidad ni para controlar aún el poder mental. Pero eso no quitó el ver su avance, el sentirse más segura, más capacitada.

Ayudaba no solo la labor de Rannier tras las lecciones, también el que Teren hubiese propuesto verse con ella siempre tras la cena para comenzar a trabajar. Ese jueves, y puesto que el motivo por el cual Storm guardaba alegría residía en la tarde, Teren e Ysera habían aprovechado el espacio tras Encantamientos para ir con el de Ravenclaw a la sede.

Había estado Storm practicando pociones para el Eje mientras Teren se reunía en privado con su aprendiz para lo mismo. Ahora se reunían tras haber visto el para entonces mentor apropiada la colaboración de la otra chica para tratar con Ysera su experiencia en el control de la intensidad en ciertos maleficios.

Ahora, conversaban.

-          Desde cuándo te interesa. –si no se podían ver a la noche, era porque Ysera quería acudir al entrenamiento tardío de Slytherin junto a Hufflepuff. Ambos equipos, tras tantas sesiones canceladas esa semana, se veían obligados a compartir terreno de juego en lo que parecía ser la única tarde en seco de la semana.

-          No me interesa, pero me intriga ver cómo entrenan dos equipos a la vez, sin destriparse jugadas, ni nada de eso. –Teren fingía creerla, con un asertivo gesto muy exagerado.

-          No tiene nada que ver que apenas hayas visto a Damen en toda la semana. –negaba ahora con igual exageración. Storm le imitaba, mirándose ambos. Ysera ponía une mueca en disgusto.

-          Ni que pudiese verle sobre una escopa, si va siempre escopetado.

-          Sigue sin ser suficiente. El entreno para antes de la cena. Siempre hay tiempo para venir—

-          Pero cenaremos más tarde, pienso esperar a Storm y cenar con ella. Además, ya lo hemos adelantado a ahora, qué más da. –suspiró Teren.- ¿Por qué te molesta?

-          No me molesta, simplemente no quiero pensar que te aburres de esto. –anonadada, Ysera le miraba. Storm ahora se mantuvo al margen hasta de las gesticulaciones.

-          No… No me aburro, Teren, por qué dices eso. Solo digo de tomarnos esta noche libre.

-          Sí, sí. No pasa nada. –aceptaba.- Aprovecharé que no vienes para trabajar un poco, quiero seguir con algunas mezclas. –miraba a Storm. Imaginaba Ysera ella ya estaría al tanto, pues, asentía. Ysera en cambio, se mantenía reticente a ello.

-          Teren, el descanso era para ambos… -él chico no la miraba. Ya escuchaba sus sermones siempre que se reunían. Le tuvo Ysera que agarrar del brazo cuando pasó por su lado intentando evadirse.- ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo a ver el entreno? No has de estar aquí todo el día.

-          Sí. –no a su oferta.- Es mi trabajo, Ysera, te lo recuerdo.

-          Nadie te pide—

-          Me lo pido yo. –ahora cortaba a Storm, que apoyaba las palabras de su amiga sin remordimiento.- No pasa nada, en serio, lo llevo bien.

-          ¿Ah, sí? –tampoco quería Ysera que Teren se molestase.- ¿Cuánto tiempo has pasado con Eo esta semana? –se cruzaba ella de brazos. Teren entrecerraba la mirada al negar. Renunciaba a la conversación, aunque sin duda era más plácida y cargada en comedia que la que giraba en torno al Eje.- Vamos a empezar a pensar que pasa algo y no nos lo decís con tanto trabajo de nuevo… -ambas chicas se miraron, en conexión. Era su forma de, ese día, intentar averiguar algo. Teren se giraba a las dos sin comprenderlas.

-          ¿Qué narices va a pasar? ¿Estaría yo tan tranquilo si pasase algo?

-          Ah, que estás tranquilo. –Storm no le creía. Y Teren la miraba directo.

-          Me has visto en peores situaciones.

-          Y en mejores. –fue beneficioso para Teren que la puerta de acceso a la sala se abriese. Al menos el recibir a gente les ayudaría a dejar eso de lado, esperaba. Aunque Darrow viniese acompañado de un Klapp que aprovechaba el viaje para quejarse de las voces. Solo Eo, al frente de los tres, se alejaba de todo para ir a saludar a Teren con un fugaz beso.

-          Stringer, hazme inmune a ellas, te lo suplico. –exageraba mal humor Klapp al dirigirse a él por su apellido. Teren le ignoraba plenamente.

-          He acabado lo de Santoro. –anunciaba Darrow a Teren, que asentía.- Agradecería que le echases un vistazo, no quiero aguantarle en clase ante el más mínimo fallo.

-          Lo haré, pero si a mí me resulta bueno, sabes que a él no lo hará.

-          Entonces prefiero que te lo parezca a ti que a él.

-          ¿Qué le habéis hecho a Santoro esta vez? –intrigada Storm. Darrow se desquitaba, bufando, dejándose caer por la espalda de Storm en su hombro. La abrazaba por la cintura.

-          Nada nuevo.

-          Ha vuelto tocapelotas de las vacaciones. –explicaba Klapp.- Oh, espera, si eso lo es siempre. –fingía confusión.- Mierda ¿qué le pasa a Santorito? –seguía fingiendo. Teren negaba, aguantando tras media sonrisa una carcajada que exponían las chicas por su cuenta.

-          Nunca me oiréis justificando a ese, pero—

-          Pero… -nadie guardó silencio en la imitación a Eo. La chica aprovechaba estar cercad e Teren e Ysera para darles el manotazo general a ambos.

-          Pero, conociéndoos, no creo que estéis facilitando la tarea.

-          ¿Por qué íbamos a facilitarle la tarea a ese desgraciado? –Klapp, confundido ahora de verdad. Eo negaba.

-          No a él, idiotas, a vosotros. Si sabéis cómo es, por qué le dais pie siendo… bueno, vosotros, para que os atice más.

-          ¿Crees que a mí me atiza porque le doy pie? –Ysera la presionaba. Eo fruncía el ceño.

-          No he dicho, mira, dejadlo. Solo digo que controléis vuestros piques, sé como sois. –centraba la mirada principalmente en su hermano. Este llevaba la mano al pelo de Storm para, entre su mata de rizos, esconderse. La dueña de los mismos reía, desquitándose.

-          No le estamos provocando. –Teren exponía, en serenidad.- No somos estúpidos, después de cómo quedaron las cosas con los puristas tras la vista –miró a Ysera.- evitamos cualquier contacto con Santoro.

-          A veces cuesta. –Klapp exponía, lanzando lo que se veía como una naranja seca en tonos grisáceos. Llevada a tal extremo por Teren para usar su jugo en ceniza para una poción que mejoraba los reflejos.- Tened en cuenta de que hablamos de Santoro. Ese soberbio y arrogante querido nuestro que cuando habla parece ser el secretario del demonio. –la naranja se le cayó de la mano, destrozándose en polvo gris sobre la mesa. Miraba ahora a Teren sin poder pestañeado, recibiendo la rabia que el de Ravenclaw le dedicaba con su mirada. Continuó.- Hacemos lo que podemos. –cogía un papel de la mesa para intentar llevar a él, por el borde de la misma, los restos de la naranja. Antes de poder, Teren cogía su varita, la meneaba con desdén, y esta recobraba su forma.- ¡Eh! Encima que lo estaba limpiando.

-          Deja de tocar mis cosas, Klapp. –recuperaba la naranja, levitándola. Fue a llevarla con el resto a la estantería.

-          No decías eso anoche. –rieron para sí, mientras Teren frenaba el paseo para llevarse la mano a los ojos y gruñir en silencio, negando. Solo una de los presentes permanecía serena.

-          Entonces, a qué viene que esté tan irascible. Más, de lo común. –Storm preguntaba. Y supo, tanto ella como sus dos amigas, que algo pasaba cuando Teren, en regreso a la mesa, miraba a un Darrow que ya no se escondía. De nuevo, asumían ellas, se comunicaban sin necesidad de palabras. No que necesitasen de voz, al menos. Storm movió el hombro para girarse mínimamente al de Gryffindor y exigir respuesta.

-          Nada.

-          Es Santoro. –Klapp hablaba. Ahora en obvio motivo de echar un cable a sus amigos.- Se le habrá acabado la sangre que beber.

-          ¿Estás comparando a los vampiros con Santoro? Porque me gustan los vampiros. –Ysera protestaba.

-          Te gustan los de las historias Muggles, no los de verdad.  –puesto que a veces la chica se olvidaba de que la realidad de la que provenía y la que ahora la rodeaba diferían en muchas cosas, prefirió no debatirle. Y menos viendo que Eo le daba la razón. Mientras tanto, Storm seguía exigiendo con la mirada una respuesta a Darrow. Que, sin duda, no le iba a dar allí delante. Suspiró él, rendido.

-          Ven. –cogió su mano para alejarla de allí, a la sala de curas.

-          Eh, dónde vais. –temerosa de perderse algo, Eo exponía. Su hermano supo cómo desquitarla.

-          A liarnos, no estás invitada. Ni tú. –se adelantó a que Klapp dijese nada. Y ninguno se giró para que la conversación a la que Teren acudía en busca de desquitar atención, diese resultado. Suspiró plácido cuando cerró Darrow la puerta su espalda. Storm se cruzaba de brazos.

-          Me estás asustando. –confesaba. Darrow fruncía el ceño.- Que uses como excusa el liarnos para ocultar la verdad, ha de pasar algo. –se encogía él de hombros, acercándose.

-          A ver, si quieres nos liamos y dejamos la charla para lue—

-          Qué pasa. –cogió él aire y dejó de lado el juego. Se sentó en una de las camillas.

-          Si no te lo he dicho hasta ahora, quiero que sepas que es porque, bueno, sé cómo vas a reaccionar, y no me apetece aguantarlo. –fruncía ella el ceño.

-          Ni se te ocurra decirme que planeáis otra defensa y no piensas llevarme. A tu hermana e Ysera, lo entiendo, a mí, Darrow, te juro por Merlín que—

-          No es eso, cálmate. –cogía unas pinzas metálicas y las pasaba de mano a mano. Aguardaba, sin mirarla.- Es peor.

-          Genial. –mentía ella. Aún a la espera. No quería forzarle a hablar, pero se desesperaba en el silencio.

-          Hablamos con Losnedahl no hace mucho, Teren y yo.

-          ¿Y? –antes de ya siquiera informarla de lo que pasase, Storm era consciente de que no saldría de allí sabiéndolo todo. Que Darrow, como Teren, siempre se guardaba algo que esconder. Hasta entonces, no fundamental para el resto, por lo que Storm lo aceptaba. Hasta entonces.- Darrow.

-          Creemos que Damen va a trabajar con Alexander. –ahora, el silencio que Darrow provocaba, era respetado.- No sabemos hasta qué nivel, o para qué, pero podemos esperar verle más a menudo donde no querríamos. –alzó ahora sí la mirada, dando con una estupefacta Storm que poco a poco iba cargándose de ira.- Storm, por favor—

-          Ni se te ocurra. –exigía.- No te atrevas a decirme—

-          No sabemos por qué lo hace, no podemos culparle—

-          ¡Me estás diciendo que se va a unir a ellos! –gritaba en bajo, a sabiendas de que eso no debería salir de allí.- ¡Te llevo diciendo desde el primer día que Damen es como ellos y tú—

-          No voy a volver a eso. –molesto. Como siempre que Storm sacaba su opinión al tema.- No sabemos nada a ciencia cierta. Pero es de imaginar. Que vaya a estar con su hermano, digo.

-          Por qué.

-          Porque lo de la vista lo jodió todo. Que Damen defendiese a Wansky e Ysera ha hecho que Cassius y Alexander no toleren nada a Damen, y sabemos lo que Damen tiene que hacer para agradarles, y puesto que Damen no quiere matar a Ysera, tendrá que ceder en otras cosas. Tiene sentido que ahora se mueva más unido a Alexander, ha de tenerle contento.

-          Por qué sigues defendiéndole. –él suspiró en agotamiento, retirándola la mirada.- Te va dando hostias cada día demostrándote cómo es y tú sigues tomándolas como caricias—

-          ¿Ah sí? –se alzaba.- Dime cuándo ha hecho Damen algo que te de motivos a seguir creyendo eso. –fue ella a hablar. La interrumpió.- Motivos reales, Storm, no tus prejuicios. –mordía ella su labio, molesta.

-          Sabes que les oí hablar hace tiempo, que les vi con mis propios—

-          ¿En serio, Storm? Eres mucho más inteligente que el creerte la pantomima que Damen pueda tener con Alexander—

-          Eres mucho más inteligente que el creerte la pantomima que Damen pueda tener con Alexander. –imitaba, dirigiéndola al otro sentido. Darrow negaba, cansado.- Qué narices hacemos ahora. –desquitaba.- Si Damen trabaja con Alexander. Me da igual si para bien o para mal. Si Damen se presenta en un ataque, cómo les paramos. –tras un silencio, Darrow negó.

-          No lo sé.

-          Alexander ya nos cuesta suficiente, Teren no puede con los dos. Si Damen es tan poderoso como decís vosotros que es, cómo nos libramos de los dos mientras los jodidos Warren y compañía nos hacen la vida imposible. –él negaba, de nuevo en silencio, sin mirarla. Aunque ahora la ausencia de palabras, de cualquier tipo, llevaba a Storm a divagar. A sacar sus propias conclusiones. Le llevó un largo periodo callada el atreverse a abrirse.- Darrow… -él alzaba la mirada.- Darrow, dime que no estáis entrenando a Ysera para ello. –habría deseado Storm que su respuesta fuese más rauda de lo que fue. Y más convincente.

-          No, ayudar a Ysera ya era parte del—

-          Por eso Teren se molesta al pensar que puede perder interés. –seguía respondiéndose a sí misma. Y Darrow suspiraba en respuesta, sin negarlo.- Cómo podéis pretender que Ysera pare los pies de Damen—

-          Storm, basta. –exigió.- Nadie espera nada, nadie la está entrenando para algo así. –enfurecida, esperaba.- Teren iba a ayudarla igualmente. Pero sí, claro que ahora es con conciencia de que Damen puede aparecer. –ella negó, sin querer creerlo.- Nunca dejaría que Ysera se enfrentase a Damen, quiera confiar en él o no, y mucho menos con Alexander al lado. Pero es de estúpidos no prepararla por si algo así sucede—

-          Nadie la está entrenando, pero es de estúpidos no prepararla. –citaba. Él suspiraba, con la mirada al techo.

-          No te he entrenado para enfrentarte a Alexander, Storm, y sin embargo te he preparado por si eso sucede. –exponía.- Teren sigue siendo el que le plantaría cara. A ambos. Y yo. Ni Ysera, ni tú, ni—

-          Por qué no se lo decís. –cortaba.- Has de avisarla. Ysera necesi—

-          No. –raudo.- No hasta que no sea seguro.

-           Ni que no fuese obvio.

-          Mira, sí, piensa lo que quieras. Creemos que es más que obvio precisamente porque Santoro está insoportable. Y Santoro no soporta a Damen, y tendría sentido que Alexander le tuviese al lado ahora y que Santoro estuviese mosqueado. Pero son solo suposiciones y, por muy obvio que te parezca, no lo hemos visto aún. No pienso meterle ideas en la cabeza que puedan hacer que la posea el pánico—

-          ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Porque su querido Damen la está mintiendo a la cara otra vez? –desesperado, Darrow daba la espalda a Storm, sin querer escuchar su provocación.- Cuando todo esto acabe, si estoy viva para ello, te recordaré todo esto—

-          Lo mismo digo. –en protesta.  Storm fue a dirigirse a la puerta, agotada.- Storm. –la retuvo. Ella cedió.- Tampoco se lo digas a mi hermana. Ya odia demasiado a Damen, tengo suficiente con ver que el odio crece en ti como para verlo también en ella. –la chica fingió una sonrisa.

-          Descuida. Preocúpate más de que me agote de ver cómo de nuevo mentís a Ysera para lo que creéis es su beneficio mientras ahora además la entrenáis a escondidas de ella misma.

Masajeó su rostro en la soledad en la que Storm le dejaba ahora, agotado. Y por hacerlo sin compañía no quiso regresar a la sala de curas de ahí a un rato.

Cuando lo hizo, Storm se mostraba más alegre, al menos fingía que nada malo hubiese pasado tras la puerta de la que ahora él salía. Tampoco él quería que la discusión se extrapolase más allá de lo que refería al Eje, así que fue a ella y volvió a apoyarse sobre su hombro, siendo recibido sin mayor reacción que la de la naturalidad.

Apenas permanecieron por allí mucho rato más. Las clases para las chicas seguían, teniendo que acudir a Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, y allí las llevó una Ysera que tenía las ideas claras para esa hora.

Había querido hablar con Wansky muchas veces desde la vista. Hasta se había animado a ello ya en seguridad en la clase del martes, pero el maestro había abandonado el aula antes de tiempo y ella tampoco se vio capacitada para seguirle. Ahora, Wansky bajaba de su despacho para comenzar una clase que iría dirigida a la defensa de hechizos desorientadores, e Ysera solo tuvo que esperar a que esta concluyese para poder dar por realizado su deseo. El de quedarse a solas con él.

Fue una lección eterna, no solo por ser en su totalidad teórica, sino  porque tampoco Storm parecía de ánimos para conversar con ella y, por otro lado, Eo había tomado mesa a su espalda.

Damen, por su parte, no había cambiado gran cosa desde el fin de semana. No de cara a lo esperado. Solo la saludaba si ella lo hacía de inicio y, a sabiendas de la situación que debía tener con su hermano, prefería no forzarle. Ni siquiera aprovechó la clase de Estudios Muggles del lunes para más allá de mirarle y disfrutar de verle, al menos, más apacible que de costumbre.

Por ello también le dejó marchar sin más que una despedida cuando todo el alumnado se dirigía a la salida. Al fin y al cabo, tenía otras cosas que hacer.

-          ¿Sucede algo? –sin terminar de ascender a su escalera, Wansky se giraba a la única que permanecía presente.

-          No, o sea… -tampoco se había preparado nada.- Solo quería hablar. –le sintió dudar, pero agradeció que Wansky la animase a seguirle con la cabeza. A paso lento, le acompañó. Allí, volvió a hablar.- Teren me está ayudando. Con las artes oscuras. Después de lo que pasó con Alexander… -asintió él.

-          Estoy al corriente, ha venido a hablar conmigo varias veces. –no le sorprendió.- Hablo mucho con Teren. –también conocía eso. La predilección que sentía su amigo respecto a su profesor de defensa.- ¿Cómo lo llevas? Me ha comentado que de momento no habéis indagado en grandes cosas.

-          Está esperando a que Rannier avance más con la  _Legeremancia_. –asintió él.- Es un poco caótico, tantos maestros, tantos frentes abiertos…

-          Sería más fácil si no hubiese que enseñar a nadie ¿no crees? –se sonreía Wansky. Ella bajó el rostro, avergonzada.- Discúlpame, no pretendía agobiarte.

-          No creo que vaya a dejar de estarlo, de todas formas… -Wansky reorganizaba unos tarros en su maletín. Siendo estos infinitamente más espaciosos que el compartimento en el que los incluía.

-          ¿Cómo estás viendo las sesiones con Teren? –pensó en una palabra para definirlas.

-          Idóneas. –encontró. Wansky asentía, sin mirarla.

-          ¿Mejor que con Damen? –difícil ignorar la presión de su pecho.

-          Diferente.

-          ¿En qué sentido? Si me permites el entrometerme. –asintió, dándoselo. Luego, pensó.

-          Supongo que con Teren me ayudo a saber controlarme. Aunque llevemos poco… Con Damen, por algún motivo, todo lo que aprendía, venía con el deseo de ponerlo en práctica. No le culpo… -desquitó.- No era su intención. –Wansky asintió, con cierta sorpresa.- ¿Pasa algo? –lo supo ella ver.

-          Simplemente me preguntaba en qué notarías la diferencia. Me alegra que sea en que Teren te ayuda a contenerte. –esperaba algo más de información.- Podrías haber dicho que con Teren sentías la seguridad de estar haciendo lo correcto, que con Damen siempre existía la duda.

-          ¿Qué duda? –él sonrió, apenado.

-          La que toda la sociedad mágica aún destina al menor de los Dantsov. –ahora, comprendió. Ni con el vaivén de confianza que definía su relación con Damen había reparado en algo así. Desde el sábado, había vuelto a dejar de lado cualquier temor hacia él.

-          ¿Y usted? –quiso saber. Wansky ahora sí la miraba, tomando asiento tras su escritorio.

-          Pensaba que ya sabías lo que pensaba sobre Damen. –asintió ella.

-          Solo esperaba saber si mantenía dicho pensar después de los sucesos recientes. –agradeció que Wansky no requiriese de más información. El profesor asentía.- Yo… -ahora al fin, se dignaba a lanzarse.- Solo quería disculparme. Otra vez. Me disculpo constantemente… -se ponía queja. El profesor se sonreía, asintiendo. No le negaba la razón.- No fue mi intención que Alexander dirigiese la vista a culparle a usted, Darrow cree que no debí de seguirle el juego, pero yo no siento que le siguiese nada, solo me defendía, odiaba ser acusada de cosas como aquellas, y de verdad lamento que su nombre se expusiese como culpable de algo como… bueno, una maldición imperdonable. –asintió él de nuevo.

-          Acepto tus disculpas. –ahora asentía ella.- No has de dármelas por ello, aun así. Apoyo las palabras de los que dicen que debiste mantenerte al margen, pero entiendo que era una situación complicada. Y Alexander es sumamente inteligente, a nuestra desgracia. –de nuevo asintió ella.- Suerte la nuestra que Damen parezca incluso más. –parecer. Siempre la duda, hasta en quienes parecían confiar. Ysera rechazó la idea.

-          ¿Le ha supuesto algún problema? La vista… -un amago de risa triste en Wansky.

-          La vista no va a cambiar mi situación, ni para bien ni para mal. Si haces referencia al Ministerio, puedes estar tranquila, Losnedahl, Rannier y Pemberton se encargan de mantener la calma de buena manera. –esperó.- En cuanto a Alexander… -mostró más controversia al expresarse.- No creo que la cosa vaya a cambiar a mejor.

-          Pero… -dudaba.- Es solo que, la duda no quedó resuelta. Temo que piensen que de verdad me enseñó esa maldición y—

-          Ysera. –interrumpió.- Alexander es más inteligente que todo eso. Ya es extraño que siga creyendo que yo te entreno, pero no creas que va a pensar que yo te he podido enseñar algo así. –el terror la poseyó.- Es tarea de Damen el hacerle creerle o no. Y, de momento, en esa parte va sobre seguro. –seguía viéndole su mentor.- Aunque no respecto a una maldición imperdonable. –perdió la mirada ella en la nada, pensativa.

-          ¿Cree que…? Que Alexander pueda pensar que Damen me ha—

-          Estoy seguro de que lo ha barajado. Pero no creo que sea su resolución final. No le interesa dudar de su hermano, y en cambio, le beneficia creerte a ti. –silenciosa, esperaba.- Tengo entendido que en la vista dijiste que fue una lección autodidacta. –asintió.- Imagino que no mentiste. –negó.- Y Alexander prefiere ver eso a que Damen le haya podido traicionar.

-          Por qué. Quiero decir, entiendo lo de Damen, pero en qué le beneficia que yo—

-          Porque quiere que estalles. –aguardó.- Quiere que precisamente llegues a ese extremo ¿recuerdas? –asintió. Comprendía ahora.- Es más fácil hacerte explotar si ya de por si puedes conjurar una  _Imperius_  sin ayuda a si aún te poseen las dudas. –bajó la mirada.- Tranquila, Teren sabe lo que hace. Confía en él.

-          Lo hago. –poco más podía sacar de aquella conversación, sin saber tampoco cómo finalizarla. Esperó  unos instantes hasta que se buscó despachar.- ¿No… baja a comer? –Wansky alzó la vista de sus papeles, a los que había acudido. Media sonrisa, negando.

-          Tengo mucho que corregir. Pero tú no deberías perderte el almuerzo. –la ayudaba así a darle salida. Ella asintió, con media sonrisa.- Gracias por tu visita, Ysera. Ojalá las futuras no vengan cargadas de disculpas.

Tampoco pudo responderle sin vergüenza a sus palabras, así que tomó salida y se dirigió al Gran Comedor para, al menos allí, buscar redimirse de toda la presión.

Puso al día a Storm sobre la charla con Wansky, sin querer entrar en detalles que citasen a un Damen que, siempre de aparecer, la enervaba cada día más. Prefería no ver a su amiga perder el ánimo al mencionarle, así que lo evitó todo lo que pudo.

Después de hablar de Wansky, poco tiempo tuvieron más para conversar. Esperaron a que Eo acabase su comida para así separarse, la solitaria a su clase de vuelo y, las otras, a una de Transformaciones. Difícilmente en la misma Storm supo quitarle ojo a un Damen del cual no podía evitar dudar más día tras día, pese a que nadie a su alrededor pareciese acompañarla en el sentir.

-          Le cambiaría la piel por la de un gato calvo. –giró el gesto rauda a Eo. A su sorpresa, miraban al mismo compañero. A un Damen que había alzado demasiadas veces la mano esa jornada para responder a Tilstey en referencia a sus preguntas sobre transformaciones cutáneas.

-          ¿La de un gato calvo?

-          Iba a decir un lagarto, pero eso le daría fortaleza. –Storm rio.

-          Pemberton. –que Tilstey se dirigiese a ella en plena explicación indicaba siempre a Storm el despiste en el que estaba.- Un ejemplo, por favor. –no sabía de qué. Como de costumbre en sus pérdidas de concentración, Eo daba un golpe disimulado a sus apuntes para señalarle el temario.

-          Oh. –hablaban sobre el hechizo al que seguramente Damen había estado añadiendo respuestas interminables. Cogió su varita, pero luego, esperó.- Dónde.

-          Puedes hacerlo sobre el brazo de tu compañera, el que ha usado para mostrarte la respuesta a la que no estabas atenta. –Eo tragó saliva, igual hizo Storm. Les benefició a su ira el no ver que Damen aguantase su risa.-  _Cutis mutate_ , Pemberton. –recordaba las palabras. Storm miraba a Eo ya disculpándose de lo que pudiese hacer.- No te preocupes, Brice, enseguida daremos el contrahechizo.

-          Qué alivio. –rieron algunos. Storm apuntó a su brazo. Solo sabía, por lo poco que recordaba de la lección, que el conjuro funcionaba en base a lo que desease su hacedor. Dos palabras, y sus intenciones por la piel cambiante. Apuntó con la varita, dándose de unos segundos para calmarse, y evitó ante todo alzar la vista a una atemorizada Eo, que cerraba los ojos para no querer mirar.

-           _Cutis mutate_. –y lo visualizó tan en definida imagen como pudo, sintiendo que con ello sus ojos también se cerraban para evitar el resultado. Al abrirlo, llevadas ambos por las risas, pudo confirmar que había imaginado a la perfección la piel de un gato egipcio.

-          Interesante. –confirmaba Tilstey, sin querer reír. Eo fruncía el ceño.

-          ¡Eh! –se quejaba. Storm no podía evitarlo, era lo primero que le había pasado por la cabeza, y ahora Eo tenía el brazo derecho en un color rosado marcado por las arrugas. Su mano, aún en forma humana, se adaptaba también a la piel del felino. La miraba Eo con resquemor, igual que Storm.- Qué… extraño, todo. –buscó tocarse a sí misma la otra mano para comparar. Luego, buscó tocar a una Storm que se alejaba entre risas.- Por favor, quiero mi piel de vuelta. –suplicó a la maestra. Tilstey se acercó con la varita.

-           _Cutis solve_. –un cosquilleo intenso le devolvió a Eo su piel, en proceso mucho más lento que el de la transformación previa. Comprobó todo en orden, y suspiró.- Ha sido un buen ejemplo, Pemberton. Quince puntos para Slytherin. –celebró. Era consciente de que Damen ya le había otorgado a su casa una buena tanda, así que con orgullo recibió el colaborar a la causa de igual manera.- Y cinco para Hufflepuff, Brice.

-          ¿Solo cinco? Casi pierdo el brazo. –hasta Storm rio. Tilstey la ignoró en humor.

-          El hechizo cambiapieles tiene más variables de las vistas hoy en clase. –bajó Storm la mirada a los apuntes de Eo, asumiendo que tendría que copiarlos. Vio en ellos varias anotaciones sobre las muestras cutáneas que requerían de otros procesos. Como, las destinadas a sobrevivir bajo el agua.- Algunas las veremos en el aula, o en el lago, pero otras, por peligro, esperaremos a segundo año. –aguardaron.- ¿Alguien me puede dar un ejemplo? –Eo dio unos cuantos saltos y palmadas en la mesa. Alzó la mano.- ¿Brice?

-          Eh… -chasqueaba los dedos.- No recuerdo el nombre del hechizo, pero he leído sobre la transformación a elementos.

-          Exacto. Otros cinco puntos para Hufflepuff. –celebró Eo. Storm reía.- Transformar la piel al límite de los elementos es una labor muy peligrosa. No se realizan transformaciones a aire, agua, o fuego, y si se hacen, se realizan en parcialidad para meras demostraciones o experimentos. La roca, en cambio, se ha realizado en mayor medida, pues mantiene al individuo en estado sólido. Aun así, sigue siendo preferible que se enseñe en limitada forma, nunca de completa forma, y cuando los conocimientos son avanzados. Brice, por otros cinco puntos ¿me das el motivo? –orgullosa se mostró de saberlo.

-          Bueno, si para… -leía sus apuntes para confirmar.- Para convertir toda mi piel en la de un gato calvo, Storm tendría que haber apuntado a mi pecho, el formular el hechizo a roca podría ser peligroso. Y, bueno, mortal. –asintió la maestra.

-          Con hechizos limitados como la simple transformación de la piel a la de un gato no peligra el estado del corazón, pero es necesario destinar el hechizo a él para que, desde el origen de nuestro pecho, se extienda el hechizo por toda la piel. En cambio, para la roca, al ser más potente y un hechizo diferente, podría transformar el corazón a roca definitivamente.

-          ¿Por qué crear un hechizo así? –protestaba un chico de Gryffindor a la espalda.

-          Porque hay hechizos para todo. Y el hechizo  _Lapisto_  pese a su complejidad se puede realizar en una forma humana avanzada, nunca en niños, o ancianos, o animales. –esperaban.- Podría transformar en roca a Brice durante un día, que aún podría retomar la vida sin complicación.

-          Qué pasa si es más de un día… -el mismo alumno preguntaba.

-          Que su corazón permanecería en roca. Moriría. –tragó saliva más de uno.- Es un hechizo usado en tiempos pasados como tortura, pues la persona mantiene la conciencia, y si no se le saca del encantamiento, va sucumbiendo sin poder hacer nada. Un estado parecido al de  _Petrificus Totalus_ , pues es la mirada lo único que se mantiene humano a la vista.

-          ¿Y el contrahechizo para eso…? –exigía saber Eo. Tisltey rio.

-          Tranquila, Brice, la conjuración de dicho encantamiento no es sencilla, pero ya se le enseñará la defensa en un futuro. Si no, se lo pueden sugerir al profesor Wansky, ya que  _Lapisto_  es una maldición pasada, pese a que ahora se categorice como simple hechizo de riesgo. –un silencio bastante molesto acompañaba la clase ahora. Hasta Damen bajaba la mirada, sintiéndose incómodo. Tilstey desquitó.- No le deis vueltas, dedicad vuestro tiempo a preparar la tarea para la próxima clase. Quiero que seáis capaces de transformar, al menos la mitad del cuerpo de un compañero a una piel animal a la perfección. –celebraron. Sonaba más apetecible.- Brice, cinco puntos para tu casa. –la promesa, y Eo celebró el acabar la clase dotando a Hufflepuff de quince puntos pese al haber sufrido la piel gatuna por tantos segundos.

A Storm también le ayudó a desquitarse un poco del agobio. Con Runas en el horizonte, tampoco podía destinarle mucho más tiempo del que perdía en clase de Transformaciones al divagar sobre ideas que a la enseñanza no ayudaba. Ahora asistía a su aula más compleja, en donde destinaría toda su concentración a intentar no atormentarse luego en trabajos y deberes.

Consiguió al menos que la clase pasase rápido al trabajar en intensidad en el análisis que Hofster les había dado para el día. Unas runas nuevas que, en mezcla con las aprendidas en la primera parte del curso, la atormentaron más de lo deseado, ayudando por ello a ver que el tiempo pasaba sin dar un resultado.

Pero el resultado ya vendría el fin de semana, ahora tocaba entrenamiento, y eso sí que la despertaba el ánimo.

Corrió veloz hacia el campo de Quidditch a sabiendas de que Hufflepuff compartiría el campo con ellos. No quería ser de las últimas en saltar al terreno y tener que buscar por dónde planear.

Disgusto suyo el no ser de las primeras, pues parecía que su asignatura se había retrasado en la finalización y ya varias personas montaban sus escobas de igual manera que las gradas se llenaban para poder disfrutar de la sesión.

Fue al centro del campo, en donde sus dos cocapitanes hablaban.

-          Por qué hay tanta gente. Por todos lados. –miraba a Kenzie.

-          Y lo peor es que no se piensan ir. –bufó la recién llegada.- Está Hufflepuff practicando sobre todo en cazadores y bateadores.

-          ¿Bateadores? Ni que lo necesitasen.

-          Puesto que han llegado antes y luego entrenarán a los guardianes y buscadores, y puesto que tienen prioridad por jugar este fin de semana, tenemos que dejarles. –explicaba Damen.- Tampoco contamos con el material idóneo, Cooper-Pack solo nos cede el Quaffle desgastado que usan en clases de vuelo infantil.

-          Perfecto…

-          Practica tú en aros ahora, yo trabajaré con la Snitch, y esperemos no molestarnos demasiado. –miraba a las estelas amarillas del cielo.

-          ¿Y tú? –preguntaba a Kenzie.

-          Tampoco han llegado aún todos los cazadores. Esperaré a que se despeje el cielo, y ya entrenaremos luego, ahora subiré y os ayudaré en tiros.

Cumplieron el plan y poco tardó Storm en desfilar a aros. Allí le siguieron sus compañeros y, como pudo para no desvelar grandes cosas, practicaron la defensa que Kenzie en soledad realizó. Bastándose en soledad para ser suficientemente efectiva como para atormentarles.

Tampoco ayudaba el que Hufflepuff pasease con el Quaffle en condiciones para anotar el fin de sus jugadas, despistando a los tres guardianes de Slyterin sin saber cómo focalizar en lo que Kenzie en sí hacía. No llovía, ni hacía demasiado viento, pero el día seguía siendo frío pese a que arriba se mostrase el sol.

Aunque poco tardaron todos en acabar sudados en agotamiento. Hasta Storm agradeció parar su sesión por no ser capaz de concentrarse en el trabajo de Slytherin e ignorar el de Hufflepuff a la vez. Se duchó y cambió de ropas, luego, subió a la torre de su equipo. Allí, se sentaba arriba del todo junto a Ysera.

-          ¡Lo has hecho genial! –la felicitaba. Storm fruncía el ceño.

-          El qué.

-          Lo que… quiera, que hayas hecho. –confesaba no haber entendido gran cosa. Storm rio.

-          Por qué vienes si no te gusta.

-          Porque me gusta ver cómo disfrutas de algo, y que no se me dé bien a mi no significa que no disfrute del Quidditch. Aunque no entienda mucho.

-          Ya. Damen no tiene nada que ver. –protestó. Ysera se giró a ella.

-          ¿Acaso le ves? –señalaba al campo. Era cierto que Damen no se dejaba ver. Tardó Storm en dar con su veloz estela por el lado contrario.

-          Ya, no se deja tampoco mucho.

-          Que oye, genial para el equipo, pero…

-          Sí, te entiendo. –aunque le doliese.

Conversaron unos minutos sobre nada y todo. Storm intentó explicarle lo que había realizado en aros de igual manera que no perdía ahora detalle al entreno de Hufflepuff. Su punto fuerte seguían siendo los bateadores, que ya cesaban en lo alto, y a sabiendas de ello, intentó acaparar toda la información que pudo para luego compartirla con Kenzie y Damen cuando ellos acabasen su sesión.

La grada de Slytherin se fue llenando, misteriosamente, ayudado por el buen tiempo que en comparación con días pasados ahora se daba. En las filas altas, donde ellas estaban, gente de cursos altos que simplemente se acompañaban en dos o tres personas para allí pasar la tarde. En las filas de delante, en cambio, chicos y chicas de grados juveniles que no paraban de conversar.

No prestaron atención a ninguna de las charlas que las rodeaban hasta que los que abajo al frente yacían, llamaron demasiado la atención.

Cuando Damen paraba cercano a la torre para una pausa, antes de perderse de nuevo hacia los terrenos.

-          ¡Catlyn, en serio, para ya! –se quejaba una chica de pelo corto rubio a una de coleta negra que reía. A su lado, otras dos chicas y un chico también reían.

-          No te mosquees, es que eres muy obvia con Damen. –había Ysera dado un brinco por el grito de la chica, igual que el resto de la torre, pero ahora la estupefacción le vino por escuchar la referencia. Hasta Storm miraba atónita.

-          Obvia va a ser la hostia que te voy a dar si no—

-          Llevas babeando por Damen desde septiembre, Robby. –la tal Catlyn defendía. Ysera desorbitó los ojos de igual manera que Storm mostraba similar sorpresa.

-          No babeo por nadie, solo dije que me parece guapo de vez en cuando—

-          Sí, mientras te orgasmeas. –añadía el chico, que se ajustaba el gorro que llevaba sobre su pelo pelirrojo para aparentar soberbia. Robby alargaba el brazo hacia su lado para golpearle.

-          Sois imbéciles.

-          ¿Qué más da? Reconócelo. –insistía Catlyn.- No eres la única.

-          Mejor que te guste Damen a su hermano. –defendía a Robby otra de las chicas, la que parecía más alta de todos. Hasta Robby dejaba de negar lo que parecía evidente para darle la razón. Y, en lo alto, Storm e Ysera seguían sin reaccionar más allá que con asombro.

-          Oh, venga ya, no seáis, Alexander está buenísimo. –el chico apuntaba.

-          Puede estar como quieras, pero yo no voy babeando por alguien como él. –defendía Robby.

-          Ni que su hermano fuese mucho mejor.

-          No sabemos nada de Damen.

-          Ni tampoco de Alexander más allá de las habladurías de los Gryffindor. –seguían ambos enzarzados. Catlyn reía de vez en cuando, igual que las otras dos chicas. Y las dos que observaban, solo dejaban de hacerlo para mirarse entre ellas.- Solo digo que yo dejaba que Alexander me hiciese lo que quisiese. En todos los sentidos.

-          Luigi, joder. –Robby volvía a golpearle, pero Catlyn pedía chocar su mano.- No seas bruta tú también.

-          ¿Qué? Es que está muy bueno. La Cora esa hizo bien en alejarse, porque no me gusta compartir. –Luigi le reía, eran dignos el uno del otro. Y Storm e Ysera se doblaban hacia delante como si con la distancia fuesen a dejar de alucinar al respecto de todo.

-          Claro, porque Alexander se va a fijar en una mestiza de dieciséis años. –quejaba Robby.

-          Bueno, no pensaba hablarle de mi sangre. No es la parte de mi cuerpo que quiero que descubra.

-          ¡¡Catlyn!! –mientras Robby se escandalizaba, Luigi chocaba de nuevo la mano de la chica. Y Storm se llevaba la mano a la boca para no emitir un grito de confusión ante todo.

-          No vayas de mojigata, Robby, porque te veo cómo miras a Damen siempre que pasa por tu lado. –exponía la chica de antes, la que ganaba en altura.

-          ¿Solo por mirarle ya me hace una degenerada?

-          ¿Solo mirarle? –defendía la misma chica.- Este finde, después de la cogorza que te pillaste, cuando le viste en la Sala Común y te saludó de vuelta, te tiraste toda la noche asegurando que había habido una chispa entre ambos y no quisiste dormir por si venía al cuarto a buscarte. –mientras todos reían, Storm giraba el gesto a Ysera verla anonadada. Ojos abiertos, boca de igual manera. Sabía que Ysera se mostraba así más bien por la chica que por Damen, así que Storm controlaba el no reír. Abajo, en los asientos de primera fila, Robby mostraba el mismo gesto que Ysera, pero con una vergüenza clara.

-          Eres una idiota, Tatty. –protestaba la confesión.

-          Si eres libre de pensarlo, pero no juzgues a los demás por tener fantasías.

-          Hombre, libre, libre… -comentaba Luigi.- Damen solo tiene ojos para la Sangre Sucia esa, siento recordártelo—

-          No hables así. –Robby le volvía a atizar.- No hables como ellos. –quejaba. Algo de gratitud sintió Ysera por la muchacha.- Y no hables de esa, he visto cómo la mira y te juro que no sé que la ve. Si ni es guapa ni es nada. –la perdió en el acto. Storm rio por lo bajo por la reacción de Ysera, que alzaba una ceja y bajaba el gesto con desdén.- Esa sí que tiene cara de mojigata. Seguro que no la han tocado ni con un palo aún. –Storm tuvo que sujetar a su amiga que, enrabietada, iba a exponer con pelos y señales el cómo precisamente Damen la había tocado. Pese a la ofensa, aún Storm no quería reír. Todo era ridículo.

-          Fea no es, no sé por qué dices eso. –defendía la denominada Tatty.- A ver, yo prefiero a su amiga, pero Sevriens es muy mona.

-          ¿Su amiga? –Dudaba Catlyn. Luigi rio.

-          Cierto, que tú eres la única en la faz de la tierra que no solo te pillas de alguien, sino de su pareja. –Robby, que lo había entendido todo, mostraba la sorpresa.

-          ¡¿Te gusta Brice?! –Tatty pedía silencio Y a su espalda Storm ahora se contagiaba de una Ysera que obtenía las ganas de reír de su amiga en vuelta.- ¿¡Y Pemberton?! –Storm no daba crédito alguno e Ysera se tenía que girar mínimamente para no reír en voz alta.- Pero—

-          ¡Cállate! Solo he dicho que la prefiero a Sevriens—

-          ¿¡Te gusta Brice?! –Catlyn castigaba por otro lado. Igual deseo sentía en depositar Storm ante ella. Tatty miraba con odio a un Luigi que aún reía.- ¡Es de Gryffindor, cómo te puede—

-          Oye, mira, a ti te gusta Alexander Dantsov y no te digo nada. Déjame que me guste quien quiera.

-          No seas sosa. –defendía Luigi, aún entre risas, frente a Catlyn.- Alexander le da mil vueltas, pero Brice tiene un polvo también. –ignoró Storm el deseo por corregir dicha afirmación para centrarse en que hablasen de su pareja de esa forma.

-          ¿Puedes dejar de fantasear con follártelos a todos? –suplicaba Robby aún horrorizada, y Storm en silencio. Luigi negaba, sonriendo.

-          A ver, que sí, que Brice es guapo, pero… -reconocía Catlyn, con cierto asco.- Es Gryffindor. –un fingido escalofrío.

-          A Tatty le va el amor prohibido. –bromeaba Luigi.

-          ¡No me va nada! Me da igual la casa de la gente, y su sangre. Brice parece buena gente, más que los Dantsov.

-          Pero ya está pillado, cariño. –recordaba Luigi.

-          No me importa, hacen buena pareja. Yo seguiré disfrutando visualmente de él.

-          De ambos. –rieron a Luigi. Tatty bufó.- Va, lo siento, tienes razón, Brice está bueno. Hay mucho al que se la comía en Gryff—

-          ¡Luigi! –Robby golpeaba una vez más. Ya Catlyn, entre medias, se echaba hacia atrás para dejarle paso.

-          El amigo de Brice, Klapp, como la tenga tan dura como sus brazos, seguro—

-          ¡¡Luigi!! –hasta Tatty ahora se apuntaba al castigo de Robby. Y Storm e Ysera se miraban completamente confusas y sin saber si reír o llorar.- En serio, no se puede hablar contigo sin—

-          ¡¡Schss!! –la única del grupo que se había limitado a guardar silencio que solo rompía con risas, golpeaba ahora a Robby para que mirase al frente. Damen venía, no solo a descansar sobre su escoba al lado de la torre. Iba hacia el suelo de la misma, y se bajaba de la escoba, con la mirada puesta en los asientos altos.

-          Hola, Damen. –burlesca, Catlyn imitaba a la perfección la voz de una Robby que no sabía dónde meterse. Y Damen, confundido, se giraba al grupo sin comprender nada.

-          Hola… -escueto. Luego, miró de nuevo a lo alto. No a Ysera.- Storm, baja, por favor. –y mientras Storm se alzaba para seguirle, el grupo del frente entraba en pánico al descubrir que no solo Storm, sino Ysera, estaban allí todo el rato.

Luigi reía, junto a una Catlyn que se tapaba la boca junto a él para reír a gusto. Robby, ruborizada, se escondía ya por partida doble mientras que Tatty, junto a la muchacha silenciosa, se mostraba en naturalidad como si no le preocupase lo más mínimo que Storm hubiese oído nada sobre sus gustos.

Ysera tampoco reparó en ellos, tenía la vista clavada en un Damen que esperaba a que Storm le siguiese para, al fin dirigirse a ella con una comedida sonrisa. Se la devolvió, y solo cuando ambos marcharon, Ysera dirigió su vista a un grupo que ahora la miraba entre sonrojos, risas, y perplejidad.

Alzó ella las cejas, en especial hacia la que la había criticado tan duramente, y se alzó para también abandonar la torre asumiendo que la tal Tatty asentía con orgullo por su respuesta.

Fue a la torre de Hufflepuff para allí reunirse con Eo mientras Storm se encontraba con los capitanes. Aunque no fuese a ser por mucho tiempo.

-          Vale… -Damen exponía a ambas. Kenzie, sentada en un banco a la entrada a los vestuarios por haber parado exclusivamente para la charla.- Acabo de hablar con Santoro. –ya solo su gesto denotaba que no estaba de humor.

-          Y… -exigía Storm saber. Damen la miraba como si supiese ver que la chica iba a culparle de lo siguiente.

-          Los Warren vuelven al equipo titular. –Kenzie se agachaba a sus rodillas bufando, Storm no daba crédito.

-          Estás de coña. –Damen negaba.- Por qué. Ya nos obligó a aceptarles de nuevo, y ellos no quieren ser suple—

-          Lo sé. Pero le da igual.

-          Ya,  y a mí también lo que tenga que decir.

-          Ya, resulta que Santoro es el director de la casa y puede expulsar a quien quiera del equipo si no cumplimos órdenes. –protestaba.

-          ¿Para qué narices somos capitanes nosotros entonces? –preguntaba Kenzie. Damen negaba.

-          Yo qué sé… -claramente a disgusto. Storm negaba.

-          ¿No podemos hablar con Losnedahl? ¿O alguien?

-          ¿Alguien? –miraba Damen enfurecido.- ¿Sabes quién es el otro con potestad de decisión en nuestra casa, Storm? –lo sabía perfectamente, bufó.

-          Seguro que ha sido él el que ha convencido a Santoro. –protestaba Kenzie. Damen no lo negaba.

-          Que no te extrañe.

-          Es tu hermano, cómo es que no lo sabes—

-          Porque no me lo cuenta todo. –defendía ante Storm, con segundas a las que Kenzie no quiso entrar.- Hablaré con él, pero acostumbraos a que los Warren están de vuelta. Pensad que al menos en día de partido nos beneficiaría, no sé.

-          Qué fácil decirlo. –quejaba la guardiana a un Damen que se disponía a marchar. Frenó para girarse a ella.

-          Claro, Storm, porque no es que les aguante más que tú ¿verdad? –no le dio paso a responder, y aun así, Storm le siguió. Queriendo hacerlo. Queriendo gritarle más cosas que poco referían al Quidditch. Enmudeciendo en rabia cuando a la salida a Damen no le esperaba la soledad. Hasta Damen había frenado sus pasos con molestia. Sin sentirse capacitado para ello ahora.

-          ¿Qué tal va la preparación de mi equipo favorito? –burlaba, de brazos cruzados sobre su abrigo negro, a juego con su jersey de cuello alto.

-          Cállate. –Damen le sobrepasaba, pero Alexander le retenía, con fingida amabilidad.

-          ¿Qué te pasa ahora, hermanito? –la misma furia se daba en la mirada de Damen que en Storm, misteriosamente. Y Alexander la buscó comparar en ambos. Rio, perverso.- Vaya, ha de ir mal el entrenamiento si estáis ambos así—

-          Por qué te entrometes en nuestro equipo. –exigía respuesta Storm, con ahora Kenzie a su espalda. Alexander se sonreía, aún sujetando a su hermano.

-          Porque me veo en la necesidad de evitar que sigáis avergonzándonos en el campo—

-          No hemos perdido aún. –recordaba Kenzie. Alexander alzaba una ceja.

-          Aún. –recordaba.- Gracias a mi hermano, no a los—

-          Agradecería que la próxima vez que vayas a decidir por mí o el equipo, me avisases. –le protestaba Damen. Y a él no le dedicó tantas sonrisas.- Solo porque sean tus amigos no significa que—

-          Greg y Coleen son mejores que quienes quieran ser esos dos que pusiste porque—

-          Porque no hay quien les soporte. –recordó, soltándose.- Sigue habiendo un Dantsov capitán, hermano, pero no eres tú. –Kenzie miraba a Storm esperando compartir con ella el asombro por su enfrentamiento, pero Storm lo recogía internamente para mantenerlo junto a la confusión que siempre Damen le causaba. Como la ira que Alexander hacia su hermano dirigía.

-          Y tal vez hice un error al nombrarte como tal si no eres capaz de dejar de lado tus dramas por el bien del equipo. –tras mirarse en rabia compartida unos segundos, Damen comenzó a andar, frenando solo para responderle. Storm entendía que sus miradas escondían mucho más que el simple enfrentamiento deportivo, por ello aguardó silenciada.

-          Cúlpame de no separar emociones cuando aceptes de una jodida vez que ya no pintas nada en este equipo, Alexander. Cuando dejes tu pasión por controlarme de lado y aceptes que esto es solo Quidditch. –Storm aguardaba con su mano a disposición de sacar su varita. Temía que el mayor atacase, aunque esto fuese a Damen. Y de igual manera Storm estaba dispuesta a intentar frenarle, aunque, de nuevo, el ataque fuese al menor de los Dantsov.

Pero Alexander controló su propia mano y su varita se mantuvo en oculto paradero. Damen marchaba, enfurecido, dejando claro a quien quisiese dudar de él que odiaba la decisión de su hermano tanto o más que el resto. Dejando al propio Alexander ahora en soledad de recuperar su fachada, la que gente como Storm tan fácil le recargaba.

Aunque no sonriese ahora. Aunque tampoco le hiciese falta.

-          Vengan de mí o de mi hermano, nuestras opiniones son las que cuentan. –solo miraba a Storm, y de nuevo, la chica asumía que sus palabras no solo se relacionaban con el Quidditch. Poco tardó Storm en recordar su conversación con Darrow, las palabras del chico en referencia al futuro papel de Damen con los puristas. Al que sentía Alexander ahora llamar con claridad. Poniéndole a su nivel, sentenciando.- Así que, por vuestro bien, os recomiendo que no os interpongáis. 


	79. Chapter 79

Era consciente de que algo le sucedía a Damen. Había deseado con fervor que la clase de Aparición llegase, para ahora sentir que nada de provecho sacaba de ella.

No es que disfrutase de saltarse lecciones, y tampoco iba a disfrutar la regañina de Eo por ausentarse a Adivinación, pero desde que Rannier les ofreciese a ambos al comienzo de la clase que la alargasen una hora más, Ysera había aguardado con ansia el momento en el que Damen, finalmente esa semana, se dignase a compartir con ella algo más que saludos.

Se mantenía distante, si bien no de una manera que acostumbrase a asustarla. Esa vez era como si Damen no guardase voluntad en ignorarla.

Rannier les daba indicaciones. Había Ysera sentido que evolucionaba más que favorablemente en el aprendizaje del poder mental, y Rannier insistía en ayudarla a defender sus pensamientos antes de darle el don de adentrarse en ajenos. Por ello, ese día, Damen buscaba acceder a ella de todas las formas posibles, encontrar en sus pensamientos algo clave que Ysera planease ocultarle. El nombre de una fruta, habían acordado.

Y Damen lo encontraba sin impedimento, a sabiendas tanto uno como otro de que esa sesión solo servía para que Ysera aprendiese el sentir que producía tener alguien dentro de sí. Rannier era consciente de que no podía pedir a la alumna el defenderse sin entrenamiento, y fue por ello que, el ver que Damen no daba con el nombre del alimento tras varias tandas sin problema alguno, le inquietase.

-          ¿Todo bien? –dudaba el que daba la lección. Damen se masajeaba la sien, mirando a Ysera.

-          Sí, sí… -miraba ahora Rannier a la chica.

-          ¿Qué estás haciendo? –ella negaba, confundida.

-          No hago nada. –se quitaba las culpas. Los ojos volvían a Damen, que no tardaba en aceptarlas.

-          Estoy cansado.

No mentía.

Tras la sesión de entrenamiento del jueves que tan nefastamente había concluido, Damen se había encerrado en el dormitorio a la espera de que la guerra continuase. Debatiéndose en soledad con sus furias, escondiéndose en sus secretos como si sintiese la presencia de su hermano deseoso de descubrirlos.

Los ignoraba hasta cuando se encontraba en soledad, a sabiendas del peligro. Y ese acechaba con ahínco en un día como aquel. Y, sin embargo, pese a esperarlo, pese a contar con él, este nunca se dio.

Alexander no apareció por el dormitorio de Slytherin en toda la noche, despertándose Damen tras un descanso nulo en la soledad del cuarto. Ni siquiera Lilith estaba allí, algo que sin duda le inquietaba en aún mayor intensidad, pues la serpiente no acompañaba a su dueño a no ser que este fuese a ausentarse más de lo habitual.

Una inquietud de la que no podía redimirse. Por qué Alexander se había ido y, por qué este no le había informado de nada. De qué había servido unirse a él si, en momentos como ese, la incertidumbre era su única respuesta.

-          Podemos parar un rato. –ofrecía Ysera. Rannier no iba a dar la opción, dejaba al mando de la chica cualquier toma a sabiendas de que era ella la que se vería beneficiada o perjudicada de las mismas. Asentía, permitiéndolo, y Damen hacía lo mismo aceptando que, si no dejaba de pensar en Alexander, no iba a poder concentrarse.

-          Voy a por algo de café. –explicaba su próxima ausencia el experto.- No hagáis travesuras. –la tímida risa de Ysera nació sola, y murió de igual manera. Rannier se desaparecía, y Damen acudía a una de las sillas del aula en donde ese día habían cursado la asignatura para, allí, dejarse caer. Ysera fue a su vera.

-          Si no fuese porque sé que no sé proteger mi mente aún, diría que me he lucido. –él emitió una sonrisa poco convincente.

-          Lo estás haciendo bien.

-          No estoy haciendo nada… -recordaba. Él negó.

-          No sabes proteger la mente aún, pero sabes esconder bien los pensamientos. –escuchaba ella.- Podrías estar pensando en lo que fuese, la fruta en sí ahora mismo, entrar yo y verlo con claridad. Pero la escondes entre otras cosas, eso está bien.

Reconocía Damen en la mirada de Ysera, aunque no reparase en ella en demasía, que había sorprendido a la chica con su observación. Pero seguía demasiado distraído para mostrar asombro en que Ysera no fuese consciente de algo así.

-          No lo hago a sabiendas, la verdad. –confesaba.- Imagino que intento proteger el pensamiento, aunque solo estemos practicando para sentirte dentro.

-          Pues lo haces muy bien.

-          Será que ya estoy acostumbrada a sentirte dentro. –pese al despiste, Damen no pudo evitarlo. Dirigió su mirada en perfil a Ysera, alzando una ceja y sin querer sonreírse. A la chica, que parecía mucho más concentrada que él en la materia, le llevó unos segundos entender el doble sentido. Le dio un fugaz manotazo en el brazo, con el reverso, sin mirarle.- De mi mente, idiota. –él rio, asintiendo. Tampoco muy efusivo.

-          Culpa a Rannier, él se empeña en que yo te ayude.

-          No es con Rannier la única manera que tienes de entrar en mi mente, te lo recuerdo. –se miraban, él mostrando la confusión.

-          La vez que entré en clase de Aparición, seguía siendo permiso de Rannier. –recordó, el suceso del que hacía ya varios meses. Ella negó.

-          No hablaba de ese. –aún confundido, esperaba.- La vista. –perdió la mirada al lado, intentando averiguar.- Me pediste que confiase en ti, cuando… Bueno, saltaste a confesarte como mi profesor de maldiciones imperdonables. –mantuvo su rosto inmutable, confundiéndola ahora a ella.- ¿No lo recuerdas? –confesó negando.- Pero… ¿eres consciente? Quiero decir, ahora…

No sabía darle una respuesta. Intentó viajar al pasado en sus recuerdos, tan escondidos como siempre que se trataba de Ysera, para conseguir rememorar el momento en el que entrase a su mente para pedirle tal cosa. Fue incapaz, por motivos obvios a los que no quería acudir ahora, y se sentía torpe por haberse entrometido en sus pensamientos sin ser consciente de ello. Habiéndole prometido anteriormente no ir a hacerlo.

-          Lo siento. –confesó.- No fue intencionado, la verdad. Supongo que supliqué tanto que confiases en mí que, sin querer, me metí en tu mente. –ella negaba.

-          No te disculpes, no fue… Quiero decir, si no lo hubieses hecho, yo estaba muy perdida. Necesitaba escucharte, la verdad, así que... fue de agradecer.

-          Pero te prometí no hacerlo sin tu permiso, y no cumplí mi pala—

-          Damen, no era una situación normal. Hasta lo hiciste con sutileza, apenas noté tu presencia. Se te da realmente bien...

Difícil de aceptar la excusa cuando se traía tanto entre manos, sin querer sostener nada de ello en las mismas. Que Alexander le pusiese como trabajo el precisamente eso, que Ysera se viese cómoda al dejarle entrar… La tarea había comenzado a darse sin ser él siquiera consciente de ello. Ysera ya le aceptaba en sus recuerdos, creando nuevos sin ser él siquiera consciente.

Volvía a perderse. A sentir que, pese a que todo iba como lo que debía de ser previsto, deseaba en su interior el que Ysera no confiase en él. Que no pudiese nunca acceder a sus recuerdos a conciencia del uso que Alexander podría ejercer sobre dicho poder. Y, a la vez, la suplicaba aún confiar en su palabra a sabiendas de que solo él podría protegerla de lo mismo.

Quería que no fuese tan simple, que Ysera mintiese en sus palabras. Que su mente no tuviese tanta facilidad para adentrarse a sus recuerdos.

Así que, buscó confirmarlo. Y apenas tardó unos segundos que ella siquiera notó.

-          Mango. –dijo. Ysera frunció el ceño.- Es la fruta en la que pensabas, antes… -mantuvo el gesto en arruga.

-          ¿Por qué no lo dijiste si lo sabí—

-          Lo sé ahora. –perdió la mirada unos instantes la chica para entenderle. Ella misma se asombró.

-          ¿Acabas  de entrar—

-          Sí. –fingió una media sonrisa que en absoluto sentía. Que plenamente detestaba. El confirmar que, sin problemas, podía entrar a su cabeza sin que ella siquiera fuese consciente, ya acostumbrada a su compañía. E Ysera reía, protestándole en comedia por aprovecharse de su desconexión.- Puedes estar tranquila, no miro nada más. –le miraba.- Solo he buscado eso.

-          Lo sé. –de eso era consciente. Revivir el nombre de la fruta en su memoria no le causaba gran trabajo, pero si Damen hubiese acudido a algo más lejano, presenciarlo habría sido notorio.- Confío en ti ¿recuerdas?

Cómo olvidarlo, si ahora no sabía en qué le benficiaba.

Rannier regresó, queriendo continuar con la sesión unos minutos más. Puso Damen, con tal de dejar de pensar en la realidad tras lo que allí se daba, al tanto al experto sobre lo que Ysera hacía, el ocultar entre pensamientos el nuevo creado. Explicó con ello Rannier a la alumna el cómo fortalecer ese acto, el cómo beneficiarse de ello, y apenas practicaron unos minutos más antes de que les despachase.

Fue positivo para su calma que Ysera no pudiese acompañarle en el trayecto, pues no se veía capacitado para mantener las apariencias. La chica se dirigía a Adivinación para al menos presenciar la última parte de la clase, excusada por Rannier de cara a la maestra, aunque no frente a una Eo que sin duda iba a recibirla con la furia en el gesto.

Aprovechó él para alejarse veloz del aula del que salían, sin querer dar pie a que Rannier quisiese indagar en los motivos que le habían mantenido tan ausente. Pues Rannier era de los pocos que podía leer su mente, de manera literal, sin ser él muy consciente de su presencia.

Huyó despavorido escaleras abajo, sin querer tampoco aparecerse a donde se dirigía. No es que su nuevo destino le fuese a proporcionar una calma, al contrario, la poca que tuviese se la iba a desintegrar, pero requería de ello antes de que el fin de semana comenzase. Pues no contaba con grandes opciones.

-          Qué.

No le iba a recibir de buen humor, tampoco. Storm volaba por el campo de Quidditch en soledad cuando él se dignó a pisar el césped. La hizo una seña para que bajase, y desde que su compañera de equipo lo vio y hasta que le acompañó en el suelo, Damen estuvo contando en silencio para mantener a raya su respiración, sintiendo que su calma se evaporaba tan pronto como le pedía a la misma no hacerlo.

-          Solo te vengo a quitar un minuto.

-          Un minuto que ya echo de menos y que no tengo intención de perdonarte. –se cruzaba de brazos, con su escoba entre ellos, a un lado. Damen mordía su labio. Hinchó sus pulmones.

-          Eres siempre una oda a la amabilidad.

-          Oh, te acostumbrarás. –a conciencia. Él aguardó, confuso.- Echarás de menos esta amabilidad cuando pueda permitirme el no acudir a ella.

No quiso pensar en lo que entendía de sus palabras, en el contexto en el cual Storm pudiese verse en esa libertad de no emplear algo que, por otro lado, no existía ahora. No quiso, por su paciencia.

-          El minuto se está haciendo eterno. –expresó ella.

-          Quería hablar de Transformaciones. –fue tan inesperado que Storm no pudo evitar mostrar la sorpresa en mayor medida que su mal humor. Intentó recuperarlo antes de hablar.

-          De qué.

-          De Transformaciones. –no es que buscase provocarla, pero le salía solo. Storm mordió su labio.- Del trabajo para la semana que viene. El del cambio de piel.

-          Si esperas que te ayude a aprender el hechizo, puedes marcharte. Pide ayuda a tu hermano, él seguro que sabe de todo—

-          Eso esperaba, la verdad. –de nuevo, la sorprendía. Pues pese a decirlo, Storm no había imaginado que a eso hubiese acudido.- Como comprenderás no me fio de nadie en esa clase, y he de exponerme a que me cambien la piel. Sé hacer el hechizo, no necesito que me enseñes a eso, simplemente quería proponerte que fueses tú la que hiciese la tarea conmigo. –ahora le llevó tanto esfuerzo el tornar la sorpresa a desprecio que ni siquiera lo mostró. Se dio de segundos.

-          Por qué iba a hacer semejante cosa contigo.

-          Si con semejante cosa te refieres a ayudarme, no lo sé. No esperaba que lo vieses como una ayuda, pues claramente así no lo harías. –asintió obvia ella, ofendida.- Te sirve también de garantía para saber que no te va a pasar nada. No sé el resto, pero yo sé conjurar el encantamiento sin problema. Y en cuanto a mí, digamos que te doy la oportunidad de… yo qué sé, convertirme en el animal que te dé la gana para la clase. Ponme la piel de una jodida rata blanca, si quieres.

-          Pobre rata blanca. –burlaba. Él cogió aire.

-          Simplemente no quiero tener que hacer algo así con alguien a quien no conozco.

-          No me conoces.

-          No, pero te tomo como alguien más inteligente que cualquiera de los otros. –rechazó la idea de ver eso como un cumplido.- Me fio más de tu criterio, que uses el hechizo para si quieres burlarte, pero no herirme. Podrías haberlo hecho muchas veces y aún te contienes.

-          No por mucho tiempo. –amenazaba. Damen ni la tomaba ya en serio.

-          Mientras te controles en clase de Transformaciones, me sirve. No puedo pedir lo mismo del resto, y menos de tu amiga.

-          ¿Por qué no se lo propones a ella? Estoy segurísima de que Eo lo desea fervientemente. –como si no le hubiese escuchado.

-          Eo ya me cambió el pelo y temí por mi vida. He tenido suficiente. Aceptas o no, para quejarte tanto del minuto perdido, no paras de alargarlo. –Storm mordió su labio, molesta.

Por qué iba a aceptar darle ese favor. Cierto era que no había querido reparar en ese ejercicio para la clase de Transformaciones a sabiendas de que no se fiaba del control de nadie sobre un encantamiento que solo ella había conjurado en clase. Ni siquiera de una Eo que, si bien en la teoría de la materia siempre iba adelantada, temía por la práctica.

No quería verse inmersa en una ni con ella ni con nadie, pues para llegar a la excelencia del ejercicio para frente a Tilstey, debían de ejercitarse previamente, y temía demasiado por su piel. Sin embargo, la garantía de Damen, de la cual en parte no dudaba… Era un paso que no quería dar. Por mucho que asegurase su mantenimiento. Por mucho que supiese que Damen no iba a fallar en el conjuro.

-          ¿Y si me confundo y uso un hechizo  _Lapisto_? –burlaba ella. Damen no se menguaba.

-          Entonces bien puedes desear que Tilstey no lo deshaga muy rápido, porque yo poco que perder tendría si no me contengo en respuesta. –devolvía la amenaza. Storm la sintió, y guardó silencio. Luego, asintió. A lo que Damen respondió de vuelta con lo mismo, dispuesto ya a dejarla en soledad.

-          No esperes amabilidad por mi parte. –no había tenido aún tiempo en reparar en qué le iba a mudar la piel, solo sabía que buscaría la manera de atizarle con ella. Damen se giraba a Storm, caminando a la salida.

-          Suerte la mía que nunca lo hago.

Abandonaba los terrenos con gusto por ver que al menos podía desquitarse de la tarea de Transformaciones, y dejaba a Storm con el pesar de haber aceptado semejante oferta.

Aún contaba con varios minutos para poder seguir volando, aprovechándose de ellos para desquitarse de la rabia, pensando ideas que ejecutar sobre la piel pálida de Damen. Se concentraba tanto en apagar la ira que el chico siempre brotaba en ella que ni ver a Darrow en donde antes Damen se encontraba le supuso una paliación del calvario.

Ni siquiera cesó su vuelo al verle, continuó sus desplazamientos hasta que se dio por satisfecha. Y, no le culpaba de nada, pero verle risueño y ajeno a todo al recibirla hacía que Storm se enfureciese más. Como si culpase al mundo por no deshacerse de Damen y de, con ello, un pesar.

-          Sabía que te encontraría aquí.

-          Tampoco hay que ser muy avispado.

Siempre que podía, volaba. Siempre que su horario acogía la asignatura de vuelo, también volaba. Salvo excepciones, difícilmente no se la encontraba sobre la escoba.

No sonrió al caminar a su lado, de igual manera que Darrow no cesó en hacerlo. No habían vuelto a compartir palabra tras el encontronazo de San Mungo, y que este se basase en Damen no ayudaba a que Storm dejase la rabia de lado.

-          ¿Qué te pasa? –quiso saber, ajeno aparentemente a las posibles causas de su malestar.

-          Damen. –resumió. Oyó a Darrow reír en bajo.

-          Lo imaginaba.

-          ¿Por obviedad o porque le has visto salir del campo?

-          Por ambas. –negaba ella.

-          El muy cretino quiere hacer un ejercicio conmigo de Transformaciones. Un hechizo cambiapieles, para ahorrarse posibles problemas con el resto de alumnos.

-          Comprensible. –aportaba.- Viendo al resto, yo también iría a lo seguro.

-          En el resto se encuentra tu hermana.

-          Por eso mismo. –le dio un codazo en respeto a la ausente, aunque ella misma pensase igual. Darrow rio.- Piensa en lo positivo. Conseguiréis puntos para vuestra querida casa, ambos sois muy buenos conjurando.

-          No he dicho que haya aceptado.

-          ¿Has aceptado?

-          Qué quieres. –deshizo la conversación. Darrow volvía asentir, tomando su espalda en el túnel de vestuarios.

-          ¿Por qué me tratas así? Vengo a verte, solo. –seguía risueño. Ella se giraba al chico a las puertas del cuarto femenino.

-          Te trato así porque te ha tocado en la lotería de la mala suerte.

-          Vaya, espera que siento tu novio tuviese algún privilegio. –le fruncía el ceño. Aún malhumorada, no quería ceder al sonrojarse.

-          No es la primera vez que oigo una referencia así, y no recuerdo haber oficializado nada contigo. –se giró antes de sentir el ardor en su cara, entrando al vestuario. No supo por qué esperó que Darrow no la siguiese. Deseo no concedido.

-          ¿Hay que oficializarlo? ¿Una pedida a lo matrimonial o más bien como en la edad escolar, mandando notitas de papel pidiéndote salir?

-          ¿Edad escolar? ¿Qué sabes tú de eso? Siempre hemos dado clases particulares.

-          Teren me ha contado de las clases Muggles. Y Klapp.

-          ¿Klapp fue a colegio Muggle?

-          Hasta que con diez años descolgó una pizarra con la mente para no hacer los deberes de matemáticas. –no se sorprendió Storm en absoluto.

-          ¿No hizo nada malo Teren en el colegio? –se quitaba las protecciones, y luego las botas.

-          ¿Teren? ¿En serio? ¿Ese trozo de pan? Como mucho usaría la magia para afilar su lapicero y cuando se le gastase durante los exámenes. –tampoco se sorprendía de la idea.- O quemaría con una llamarada gigante su examen si al dárselo viese que en vez de un diez, solo había sacado un nueve y medio. –tampoco de esa.- ¿Entonces? –recuperaba. Storm se deshacía de la capa, y frenaba.

-          Entonces qué.

-          ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Notitas, o…?

-          Nada, Darrow. –reconocía sentirse más calmada. No supo por qué el imaginarse a Klapp y Teren de niños le hizo sentir esa paz. Le dio la espalda para doblar la capa y dejarla sobre un banco. Cayó esta a la madera por el susto que sufrió al sentirle abrazado a su cintura.

-          ¿Nada? ¿Entonces no estams—

-          Idiota. –le quejaba el susto. Darrow reía, en su hombro. Ella se sonreía.- Que sí, que lo estamos, pero no me gusta la palabra novio.

-          ¿Cómo te llamo entonces? ¿Palomita? –se giró a él, confusa. Él, aún alegre, esperaba.

-          No me llames nada, por Merlín. Soy solo yo. Storm.

-          Yo Darrow, encantado. –aún abrazado a su cintura, ahora al frente, la guiñaba el ojo queriendo acercarse a besarla. Ella se desquitó, riendo y negando a la vez.

-          ¿Qué narices te pasa?

-          Hemos tenido Encantamientos, y el trabajo que hice con Teren ha quedado tan genial que Santoro nos ha quitado quince puntos a cada uno para las casas. Estoy más que encantado. –la contradicción guardaba tanto sentido al tratarse de Santoro, que ni siquiera se molestó en pedir explicación.

-          O sea que vienes a retozarte conmigo por algo que ha hecho Santoro. Eso es inquietante. –rio él.

-          Vengo a retozarme contigo porque hace mucho que no me retozo contigo.

-          Pues seguirá pasando el tiempo. –se soltó. Cogió su neceser.- Voy a ducharme, he quedado con Eo para practicar Aparición.

-          Puedo darte clase particular. –la cogía de la mano, parando su marcha. Para, luego, tomarla con ella. La dirigía a las duchas con el cuerpo de Storm de espaldas.- Sabes que se me da bien. –no se dieron más pasos. Ambos cuerpos se transportaron bajo uno de los grifos de ducha. Storm dio un brinco al sentir la pared a su espalda. Le golpeó el pecho.

-          Serás cretino, no hagas eso. –él reía, separándose.- Lárgate, quiero ducharme.

-          También se me da bien eso, y también puedo darte clase—

-          Sé ducharme sola. –se había separado de los grifos para evitar dar paso al agua estando aún vestida, dejando junto a los mismos su neceser con todos sus botes. Darrow no parecía querer marcharse.

-          No lo discuto, pero nada tiene de malo el aprender nuevas formas.

-          ¿De ducharme? –él asentía, acercándose de nuevo a ella. Con sonrisa contenida.- Eres penoso a la hora de buscar hacerlo ¿lo sabes?

-          ¿Lo soy? ¿Lo sé? –provocaba, pegado ahora a ella. No supo cómo, pero había acabado de nuevo contra la pared. Y ahora las manos de Darrow no solo descansaban en su cintura, se agarraban a su jersey de Slytherin para subir el mismo cintura arriba.  Storm solo tenía ojos para la perversión que gritaban sus ojos.

-          Lo eres. Lo sabes. –se atrevió a decir. Y Darrow se sonrió a conciencia de ni serlo ni tener nada que saber justo antes de plantar sus labios en los que tan vívidos le recibían. Como si hubiese sido ella la que en todo momento ansiase esa unión, a sabiendas ahora de así haber sido sin haberlo siquiera previsto. Se deshizo Darrow de su jersey, separando sus labios en el gesto y aprovechando ella el momento para pronunciarse.- ¿Tan bien ha ido la clase de Santoro? En serio, me asustas. –él reía, tirando la prenda a la espalda. Ahora se centraba en su corbata, que poco duró en su cuello, para luego dirigirse a su propia camisa blanca.

-          La clase fue por la mañana. –besó fugazmente sus labios. Una recarga en la adrenalina.

-          ¿Entonces?

-          ¿Entonces? –reía, sacándose la camisa para dejarla caer. Cogió las costuras bajas de la interior de Storm para sacarla por su cabeza.- ¿Necesita uno razones para querer hacerlo con su chica? –enfatizó la palabra. Una sustitución al denominativo que Storm había puesto pega. Se sonrió, recibiendo sus labios en gestos fugaces.

-          Tampoco soy tu chica. –fortaleció el posesivo. Darrow rio, besándola de nuevo.

-          Pues yo soy todo tuyo.

-          Eso tenlo claro.

Por qué no dejarse llevar en esa tarde, después de tanto malestar a sus espaldas. Nada malo podía sacar de algo así, de sentir a Darrow besando sus labios, y ahora su desnudo cuello.

Pocas cosas había que le gustasen más que volar, que perderse con su escoba por los aires para desconectar de cualquier tormento. Y pocas cosas conseguían llevar a cabo el propósito de dejar los males de lado de la forma en la que el vuelo conseguía.

Esa, sin duda, era una de ellas.

Aunque apenas se hubiese dado una vez antes que la que ahora la abordaba.

Cuánto gusto le aportaban sus labios, descansasen estos donde quisiesen. El calor de sus manos por su cuerpo también le permitía el deshacerse del frío enojo que la acompañaba hasta entonces, aunque ese hiciese rato que se hubiese esfumado con la presencia de Darrow.

Seguía el de Gryffindor besando su cuerpo, centrado en el lateral derecho de su cuello, en su alto pecho que solo se mantenía cubierto con el sujetador, mientras que con sus manos se aferraba a su trasero. Y Storm descansaba sus torpes manos por la cabellera del chico y su espalda sin saber en dónde descargar la adrenalina.

Agradeció en demasía que bajase el chico sus pantalones de aquella manera, tan rauda y descontrolada. No quería prendas arropándola, solo añoraba el deseo de sentir su cuerpo como ya había hecho. Castigándose por haber cedido durante tantos días a la idea de rechazarle, maldiciéndose por ello también por no haber sucumbido a lo que ahora caía estando entonces en Australia. Les viese quien les viese.

Como ahora poco le importaba el que alguien pudiese entrar y dar con ellos. Se dejaba desnudar, y dejaba que Darrow cesase sus besos para hacer lo propio con su cuerpo. Ni siquiera sentían frío, el clima invernal había decidido esperarles afuera otorgándoles una especie de complejo cálido en el que perderse.

En el que ambos llevaban el regulador de temperatura, alzándolo hasta arder.

El choque previo de su espalda, aún vestida, contra la pared del vestuario poco se parecía al que ahora sentía. El frío del mármol en su piel era un contraste gustoso que explotaba en guerra con el fuego que se propagaba por su cuerpo. Siendo Darrow el causante del incendio.

La había alzado, apoyándola sin mucha delicadeza contra la pared. La misma que ella no pedía. Y apenas se necesitó de tiempo para entrar en ella y comenzar a aportarle dicho calor. Como si en pleno verano se encontrasen, sin ápice de pesadez más allá de la del sofoco de sus cuerpos. Buscó Darrow de nuevo sus labios, dejándole a la chica la tarea de encontrarlos. La mantenía alzada y se movía como si en experiencia se basase, y de igual manera se sostenía ella sin que el no tener sujeción le complicase la vida.

Hasta se permitía Storm, aferrada a su cuello, el mover su cintura para ejercer sobre él mayor poder del que Darrow pudiese permitirse. Se limitó el chico a ejercer de sustento, apoyando una de sus manos en la pared en descanso mientras la otra mantenía en alza a la chica que, con las piernas dobladas tras su espalda, se agitaba sobre él.

No podía evitar sonreírse al verla. Al haberle cedido el mayor deseo, a conciencia de saber que ni en ello Storm había reparado. Sin ser él un asiduo al pensamiento, fácil acudía a su conciencia si mínimamente la opción se presentaba. Storm, en cambio, ya había rechazado el visitar al placer con él, sin siquiera ahora considerar la negativa ante su impulsividad.

Tan pronto hubo saboreado sus labios, tan pronto su apetito se hubo contagiado, Storm cayó a él para ahora con Darrow dejarse llevar. Y aunque el entorno no animaba a la variación, se mantuvo aferrada a su tronco disfrutando del placer hasta que sus pies buscaron tocar el suelo. Pegó Darrow con ello su pecho a su espalda, a complicaciones Storm por mantenerse erguida mientras el chico tras ella manejaba ahora el ritmo.

Se sujetaba a la ducha en sí, a los grifos sin querer abrirlos, y como pudo se sostuvo agradeciendo sus extremidades que tanto su cuerpo como el de Darrow ese día se saciasen pronto.

Un encuentro fugaz, pero extremo. Tanto que ni Storm al concluir supo de sus actos durante el mismo. Ni se recordaba gimiendo, ni le preocupaba el haberlo hecho demasiado alto. Y tampoco quiso reparar en que había de nuevo acabado de frente a él, con su mano izquierda en su cintura, y su derecha alzando una de sus piernas para complicarle el equilibrio de la misma manera que se facilitaban el contacto.

Ahora, fuera de ella, alterado en igual medida y contagiado de cierta serenidad, bajaba su pierna para permitirle el descanso. Y sin dejar de mirarla, a una Storm aún sofocada por lo imprevisto, llevaba su mano ahora libre al grifo para dar paso a un chorro de agua que les bañó por completo. Vagos pestañeos fueron la respuesta de Storm, que se acompañaron en breves de un ceño fruncido cuando ambas manos del muchacho la abandonaban para coger del soporte junto a las manivelas el bote de champú de su neceser y untarse de este en las manos. Ni siquiera las dirigió a su propio pelo, corto y empapado sobre su cabeza. Lo dirigió a su melena rizada, que poco a poco se iba cargando del peso del agua. Y comenzó a mover los dedos ente su cabello, sin poder Storm evitar contener la misma risa que de él quería escapar.

-          Te he dicho que podía darte clase ¿no? –eso había hecho. Storm reía, agarrándose ahora a su cintura para en ligeras puntillas alzarse y besar sus labios en igualdad de altura. Y gustosa se dejó asear, entre juegos y provocaciones que alargaron el proceso de manera inevitable.

No cabía decir que prefería esos encuentros con Darrow a los que se daban a escondidas en habitaciones de San Mungo, en donde lo más amable que les acompañaba era un portazo a su espalda. Prefería también no pensar en cuán diferentes serían las cosas de contar con esa libertad de manera habitual. Que los terrores no acudiesen ni a su conciencia ni a la realidad, que nada más que aportar un trabajo a tiempo a Santoro fuese su lamento.

Pero de nada servía desear lo imposible, así que se limitó a disfrutar de los espacios de tiempo en positivo que se le presentasen. Como aquel. Como Australia, a la cual echaba tanto de menos. Y ni cuando vio a Ysera esa misma noche tras la cena reparó en quien le había amargado el fin de la semana.

Aunque Damen siguiese en su propia condena de lamento unos cuartos más allá.

Y aunque esto se diese ya no en soledad.

Regresaba de cenar, tras haberlo hecho en el bosque en la única compañía del demiguise que tanto pan le había robado esa noche. Ni jugar con la criatura le había ayudado a desconectar, a evadirse de la ausencia de su hermano y de lo poco que se acostumbraba a sus misterios. A las consecuencias de los mismos.

Por ello algo en su interior celebraba regresar al cuarto y verle allí, tumbado sobre su cama, con la espalda pegada a la madera en la pared mientras leía un libro. Como si nada en su vida le desquitase del argumento que guardaban sus páginas. Sujetándolo con su mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha acariciaba el largo cuerpo de una Lilith que también había regresado. Y que, al contrario que su dueño, le recibía enervada.

No la otorgó respuesta hablada. Se limitó a entrecerrar la mirada y acusarla con ella.

-          No seáis críos. –sin reparar en ninguno, Alexander les castigaba. Damen le dedicó a él una mirada más sentida, más maldiciente.

-          Dónde estabas.

-          Desde cuándo eres tú el que hace esas preguntas.

-          Desde que eres tú el que desaparece sin decir nada. –sacudió sus piernas con un brusco gesto para deshacerse de sus zapatos, que por cualquier lugar cayeron. Luego, de espaldas a la cama, se dejó caer. Espalda sobre el colchón, piernas colgando. Un suspiro al techo de piedra que nada le calmaba. Podía oír a Lilith sesear contra su presencia.

-          ¿Irás mañana al partido?

-          Eso no responde a mi pregunta. –era consciente de que Alexander no quería dársela. El mayor emitió una ligera risa, y Damen se apoyó con las manos para alzarse. Sentado. Le miraba leer.- Iré al partido. –informó. Alexander asintió.- Dónde has estado. –pero no respondió.- ¿No puedes dejar el libro para luego?

-          Están matando al hermano del protagonista. –alzaba la mano de Lilith para pedirle un minuto. Damen negó.

-          ¿Y? Ya sabes el final, le matan.

-          Quiero saber cómo.

-          ¿Se te han agotado las ideas? –le habría reído la gracia de haber sido emitido el mensaje en dicha forma, pero nada cómico había en las palabras de Damen. Y por ello, Alexander alzaba la mirada de su libro para, en silencio, mostrar el desprecio que por ello sentía. No devolvió la vista a las hojas. Cerró el libro y, cuidadoso, lo dejó sobre la mesilla de su lado en donde descansaba también su varita. Sin dejar de mirarle, se alzó. Con su uniforme de Slytherin que nunca iba más allá de un chaleco sobre la camisa. Se acercó al menor.

-          ¿Tienes tú alguna que aportar, Damen? –provocativo. El seseo de Lilith ahora era más festivo.

-          De qué te sirven mis aportaciones, si todas te dan completamente igual. –se sonrió el mayor, en clara altura.

-          Me son indiferentes cuando te equivocas.

-          Eso carece de objetividad, hermano—

-          ¿Estás hablando de que los Warren vuelven al equipo o hay algo más que te carcome? Porque no tengo la paciencia de aguantarte hoy, Damen. –le encaraba más de cerca, y Damen sin intención en ceder al chantaje emocional, alzaba una rodilla para doblarla con desdén hacia su pecho. Una despreocupación que mostraba con el rostro, por muy fingida que esta fuese.

-          Hablas tanto de perder la paciencia conmigo que, el día en que lo hagas, me llevaré una sorpresa. –se mantuvo sereno cuanto pudo Alexander, dejando que fuese el reptil el que respondiese por él. Alzada en la cama, mostrando sus colmillos y su bífida lengua. Podría ignorarla, pero sabía que mirándola con el mismo desdén con el que miraba a Alexander, la irritaría aún más. Eso hizo.

-          No creo que quieras llegar a ese extremo. –amenazaba. Y sabía Damen que de nada servía repetir una conversación que se venía dando eterna. Su poca paciencia, su amenaza en proseguido, y un silencio continuado. No esa vez. De nada le servía seguir ese juego, y menos ahora que contaba con la vulnerabilidad de Ysera como tan obvia. Requería de hacerse fuerte, de que, precisamente, Alexander no perdiese la paciencia.

-          Por qué me quieres de tu lado si no me cuentas tus planes. –buscó. Alexander alzó una ceja.

-          ¿Ahora te interesan mis planes?

-          Últimamente la pifias tanto llevándoles en soledad que tengo que mostrarme en riesgo frente al juez supremo del Ministerio. No tengo intención de repetirlo, la verdad.

-          El juez supremo es tu padre.

-          ¿Te lo ha dicho él eso? La última vez recuerdo que se negó a aceptarme como hijo—

-          Damen. –zanjó. Damen insistió.

-          ¿No lo recuerdas? En casa, comida familiar. Por mucho que dijeseis tú y mamá, de nada sirvi—

-          Damen, ya basta. –ahora sí, no buscó redimirse. Guardó silencio.- Odio que estéis así.

-          Siento no acompañarte en el pesar. –nada lamentaba. Alexander le miraba ofuscado, alejándose a su cama de nuevo.

-          Es tu padre. Deberías—

-          Es tu padre. –enfatizó.- El día que ejerza como tal conmigo, entonces lloraré sus cabreos.

-          Entonces piensa en mamá. En que ella no está bien por veros así.

-          ¿Desde cuándo hemos cambiado el tema de conversación a esta charla familiar? Sigo esperando tu respuesta.

-          He estado con mi padre. –burlesco. Nada cómico. Damen mantuvo al margen de su expresión el pesar.

-          Por qué.

-          Porque las cosas no surgen solas, querido hermano. Han de planearse.

-          Qué planeáis—

-          Deja de preguntar.

-          Deja de ocultar. –se bajó de la cama, mostrando su presencia. Alexander le miraba asombrado y, a sabiendas de las dudas que en él causaba, no se podía permitir implantarlas. De nada le servía pedir explicaciones si él luego no las daba. No podía tener contento a Alexander así, ni mucho menos, controlarle.- Quise verte anoche. Y antes, pero juegas al escondite.

-          Para qué.

-          He tenido clase de Aparición hoy. –aguardó Alexander.- No solo la del temario. –especificó. Alzó el gesto el mayor, gustoso.

-          ¿Y bien? –apariencia. Autocontrol. Damen se mantuvo.

-          Su mente es fuerte. –informaba.- Pero no para mí. –no tardó su hermano en mostrar media sonrisa.- Aunque no creo que te sea fácil a ti. –la mantuvo aun así.

-          ¿Por qué lo crees?

-          Ya te digo. Su mente es fuerte. Y ella también. Yo tengo el privilegio que tú no.

-          Creo que cuento con otros privilegios para enfrentarme a eso. –tanto como pudo, acostumbrado a ello, controló su reacción innata. Tras un manto de pasividad.- Está bien saberlo, aun así. –se giraba a Lilith para darle carantoñas.- ¿A qué se debe el honor de que me lo cuentes sin tener yo que forzarte a ello? –obviamente Alexander no iba a tambalearse. Damen prosiguió.

-          Temo que actúes sin tenerme en consideración. –comentó.- Ni a mis avances.

-          Vienes de no hacer nada en años para ahora exigir presencia en primera fila. –se giró a él, negándole el gusto de salir ganando tan pronto.- Un poco hipócrita ¿no crees?

-          Un poco hipócrita exigirme tomar partido para ahora dejarme de lado al hacerlo. –respondió de vuelta. Alexander guardaba la serenidad.

-          Te enterarás de las cosas cuando debas. –fue a sus cosas y se calzó. Damen no iba a dejarle marchar sin sacar algo en claro.

-          Qué planeabais… -al menos, algo quería saber. Alexander cogía un abrigo y se lo plantaba. Largo, con un cuello que alzaba. Volvía a mirarle, y su respuesta se dio en una sonrisa que Damen odió en el acto. Aunque nada más que lamento llegase a sentir.

Nada más que esa confirmación para hacerle tambalear tras su caparazón.

De nuevo, fingir. De nuevo, actuar como si nada pasase. Asintió, en despedida a un Alexander que abría la puerta para con su serpiente marchar. Y, a disgusto y de nuevo en soledad, aceptó que con eso le tocaría convivir, con la reserva de su hermano que no logró ser compartida. Con la incertidumbre. Con el no saber, pues nada más se le sería dado esa noche. Y solo podía esperar que ese silencio no fuese eterno.

 


	80. Chapter 80

Extraña era la mañana de sábado en la que Ysera se levantara de la cama deseosa de estudiar. Un pesar que la acompañaba también en las jornadas estudiantiles en las que las clases de Santoro inaugurasen el horario.

Los sábados, por otro lado, eran los únicos días del mes en los que el estudio podía quedar ciertamente aplazado. Contar ellos con una pausa, que sin duda el domingo se veía entorpecida para de nuevo dar paso al estrés de los trabajos, los aprendizajes, y las prácticas. Ese sábado, pese a que su cansancio seguía latente, Ysera se levantó con ánimo de pisar la biblioteca.

-          Solo querías ir allí cuando trabajabas como bibliotecaria y aprovechabas los ratos para aprender artes oscuras. -mientras Ysera se vestía frente al espejo, Storm, aún en la cama, la miraba con sospecha.- No me hagas ir a vigilarte.

-          Voy a leer sobre  _Oclumancia_. -exponía. Storm no quedó tranquila, no escuchaba nada gratificante.- Rannier no da para tanto. Tiene sus clases, su trabajo en el Ministerio, os enseña a Eo y a ti, y luego, ahora, me tiene que preparar a mí. -introducía sus brazos en una fina chaqueta de algodón en color crema.- Para no estar en el Eje, vive mucho para ello…

-          Y por qué no buscas a Teren, que te ayude él—

-          Porque Teren también tiene lo suyo. -oyó suspirar a Storm a su espalda. Giró su cuerpo para dar con la chica sentada sobre la cama, acariciando a Cereal que, tras despertarse de la cama de Ysera, había rodado hacia la de la vecina para de nuevo, quedar dormido.- Solo voy a leer. Te recuerdo que esto he de aprenderlo. -enfatizaba.- Deseo de prácticamente todo el Eje.

-          Lo sé. Pero te conozco. Pasarás más páginas de las debidas en algún libro misterioso y acabarás aprendiendo cosas que el Eje no quiere.

-          Pues, lo siento por ellos. Hasta ahora, todo lo que he aprendido, me ha venido bien. Te recuerdo que os salvé la vida. -burlesca, Storm la imitaba en voz irritable. Ysera rio.

-          Recuérdame la de veces que has estropeado las cosas por saber más de la cuenta.

-          No tengo tanto tiempo, he de irme ya. -Storm negó, riendo ahora ella.

-          Ni que tuvieses toque de queda con el estante de la biblioteca.

-          Más o menos. No quiero que me vean entrando a la sección prohibida. Luego se pasan el rato mirándome.

-          No necesitas de excusas para que te miren. Ya levantas expectación.

-          Lo sé. -cogía su varita y su macuto.- ¿Te imaginas? Teren y yo estudiando artes oscuras en la biblioteca. Si recibiese galeones por cada mirada, habría saldado todas mis deudas.

-          Mejor con Teren que con otros. -no llegó a coger Ysera el pomo de la puerta. Giraba el rostro a la cama más cercana, en donde su amiga no buscaba dar con su mirada acusativa.

-          Te recuerdo que me está ayudando.

-          ¿No decías que llegabas tarde? -provocativa, ahora sí se miraban. Ysera puso los ojos en blanco, sin darle el gusto de reír en demasía. Negó, y salió por la puerta para, sin mirar a nadie que se cruzase en su camino, abandonar la Sala Común.

Nada mejoraba respecto a la relación de Storm con Damen, Ysera era consciente, pero poco a poco iba viendo como gratificante el que, al menos, su amiga se dignase a no querer exponer su odio hacia el muchacho en su presencia. No en demasía, al menos.

Storm había depositado muchas intenciones en precisamente eso. Ya no solo en no machacar a Ysera con sus pesares, sino reservarse también sus pensamientos frente a Darrow o Teren, pues nunca se llegaba a un punto en el que les beneficiase lo más mínimo. Ahora, en cambio, era consciente de que su amiga agradecía su silencio, y le dolía a Storm el pensar que Ysera lo veía como un mero gesto de amabilidad.

No quería herirla, pero no por ello acallaba. Deseosa por hablar, prefería simplemente dejar para cuando se lo permitiesen el exponer la muestra de desprecio hacia los últimos conocimientos adquiridos.  No hablar le evitaba a Ysera el dolor, pero sabía Storm que, en el momento en el que no tuviese que acallar más, el daño iba a ser descomunal.

Por eso, prefería dejarla partir hacia la biblioteca, en la falsa idealización de que todo formaba parte de la naturalidad de su amistad. Un respeto que, si bien había decidido mostrar, ahora había perdido sin ver posibilidad de recuperarlo.

E Ysera ni siquiera imaginaba el motivo. Que Damen pudiese trabajar con Alexander, si bien por otro lado era un hecho tan obvio en posibilidades que, de suceder, no debería sorprenderse. No al menos dependiendo de cómo esta colaboración se diese.

Pero ni pensaba en ello ni le dedicaba tiempo en sus sueños, últimamente con ligera placidez en comparación a lo que acostumbraba. Ahora solo tenía cabida en ella el deseo por aprender a dominar su mente, a impedir el acceso a voces indeseadas, a nefastos indeseados.

Salía de la sección prohibida con dos libros que ya conocía bien. Acostumbrada a ojearlos en su periodo de bibliotecaria, ahora era pan comido el dar con ellos en estantes que ella había dotado de nueva organización.

Se sentaba también en una de las mesas de dicha sección, aunque no era su plan idóneo. Prefería las miradas de los cursos menores, de alumnos de aún temprana edad que poco más que fugaces miradas podían dedicarla. Era cierto que no pasaba desapercibida para nadie, pero ellos al menos, en su aún ingenua ignorancia, mucho tiempo no le dedicaban. Los cursos adultos, en cambio, llegaban a incomodarla de tal manera que incapacitaban su concentración. No sabía nada de nadie, ni su posición ideológica, ni lo que corría por sus mentes en respecto a ella.

Hojeaba uno de sus libros sin prestarle ya mucha atención. Había leído varias lecciones, pero ahora, demasiado cercana a ella, un grupo de alumnos no le quitaba ojo de encima. Eran mayores que ella, asumía. De Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, y a cada cual mostraba mayor desprecio hacia su persona. No conocía a ninguno, no para al menos ponerles nombre, pero a dos ya les había visto alguna que otra vez.

El muchacho de Ravenclaw, un chico de voz profunda y pelo anaranjado, sabía que no era precisamente cercano a Teren en la casa azul. Uno de sus compañeros de estudio, una alumna de Hufflepuff, la había visto también cercana a gente del entorno de Alexander. Puros de sangre, imaginaba, seguramente con familia cercana a Cassius Dantsov.

Daría lo que fuese por averiguarlo en ese mismo instante. Los motivos que llevaban a esos alumnos, cinco en total, a observarla con tanto desprecio como hacían. Como imaginaba miraban a cualquiera cercano a su posición o la del Eje. Sujetaba con una mano las hojas ya pasadas de su libro, y con la otra agitaba en pasatiempo la varita a la cual ahora deseaba dar uso. Introducirse en la mente de esos alumnos, ser sabedora con plena certeza de lo que de ella pensaban…

Pero su papel aquella mañana no era aprender la  _Legeremancia_ , sino el poder que de ella se defendía. Les ignoró como buenamente pudo, concentrada en adquirir notas que exponerle tanto a Rannier como a Teren. Hasta desearía consultarle a Wansky sobre el trabajo exhaustivo que parecía dedicarle a los conjuros protectores, pero había decidido dejar de lado al maestro de Defensa a no ser que él requiriese de su presencia.

Por ello, apuntó y releyó durante toda la mañana. Hechizos recreadores de escudos, otros tantos de ejercicio para fortalecer la magia empleada ante encantamientos tan duros como el de abrirse paso a la mente, y el dominio pleno de la propia cabeza al cual, sin duda, aún siquiera se había acercado.

Damen había dicho que era buena escondiendo pensamientos, si bien no sabía cómo dominaría el arte de impedir el acceso general a la memoria. Investigó respecto a ello, a lo que el chico le había apuntado. Varias anotaciones quedaban recogidas en los dos ejemplares al respecto, explicando el por qué de ese don y de, especialmente, el poseerlo sin ser consciente.

No tenía mucho misterio, pese a que le dedicó un largo tiempo de análisis. Fuerza de voluntad, destreza mental, avaricia en cuanto al propósito, notable concentración… y un don para las artes oscuras. Eran las pautas que ambos libros mostraban para el saber esconder a placer cualquier pensamiento de esa manera. Lejano por otro lado a hechizos como el conjuro  _Fidelio_  o la propia  _Oclumancia_ , no era más que el resultado de un trabajo exhaustivo basado en todas las citadas características.

Fue, a su desgracia, todo a lo que pudo llegar aquella mañana. Acusaba a medio día el hambre de no haber desayunado, y sin ya acompañantes curiosos por su presencia, Ysera se alzaba sin preocupación a devolver ambos libros y recoger sus cosas para partir. Aunque no llegase muy lejos.

-          Estoy hambrienta… -se sentaba en la misma mesa que Storm y Eo. Había sido esta última la que había llamado su atención con un claro grito, recibiendo por consiguiente muecas gruñidas en petición de silencio.

-          Podrías haberte traído al menos algo de desayunar. -le recordaba Storm. Ella asentía.

-          Ahora me saciaré en la comida… -aun así, echó mano del cuenco que ambas chicas tenían expuesto en la mesa. Anacardos, pistachos, y unas pasas que sin duda, ignoró.- ¿Qué hacéis? -echaba un vistazo a los papeles, sin dar con nada que reconociese. Eo denotaba molestia en su mirada, que dirigía a Storm.

-          Yo, transformaciones. Ella, traición. -Storm negaba, echando mano del cueno de frutos secos. Ysera no quería reír aún.

-          ¿Qué pasa?

-          Tenemos que hacer un ejercicio práctico la semana que viene, un conjuro cambiapieles. Pensaba que como amiga que soy, Storm contaría conmigo para hacerlo, pero me ha dejado tirada para irse con nada menos que tu querido. -tuvo que debatirse en a qué responder. Si a la mención que Eo dedicaba a Damen, o la información en sí. Se centró en eso último, mirando a Storm.

-          ¿Vas a… trabajar con Damen? -no parecía ilusionada, pero no lo negaba.

-          Sí. -confirmó. Ysera tuvo que girarse a Eo para buscar comprensión. No dio con ella.

-          ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? -no quiso ilusionarse tampoco.

-          Porque es una traidora. -explicaba Eo. Ysera, de nuevo, no quiso reír. Y Storm, por su parte, volvía a negar, agotada.

-          Porque me lo pidió, y no sé por qué, acepté.

-          Necesito una explicación mejor que esa. -Ysera. Storm se llenaba la boca de nuevo, dándose tiempo.

-          No lo sé ¿vale? Es un hechizo muy complicado, a Damen se le dan bien todos, prácticamente, y a mí Transformaciones tampoco se me da nada mal y, pues. Me vino a proponer hacer el encantamiento el uno con el otro, para garantizarse él que ninguno usase la clase para hacerle daño. -aguantaba Ysera las ganas de sonreírse por imaginarse a Damen confiando en Storm para evitarse el pesar.- Y, yo qué sé, estoy entretenida pensando en qué abominación de criatura transformaré su piel.

-          Lo haces porque no te fías de mí. -protestó Eo.- Te chibo siempre las cosas, cuando estás despistada en clase. Y así me lo pagas. He tenido que pedirle a Benny que haga el ejercicio conmigo y ¿sabes qué? dice que lo máximo que ha conseguido es cambiar su brazo por las plumas de una gallina sucia.

-          ¿Quién narices es Benny? -Ysera, dudaba.

-          Uno de Hufflepuff. -desquitaba su compañera de casa, que ignoraba aún a Eo.

-          Me duele, que lo sepas. -insistía. Ysera reía.- Podrías ir tú con Benny, ya transformo yo a Damen en excremento de murciélago. -Ysera le dio un manotazo.

-          Solo podemos pieles de animales, Eo. -recordaba.- Si tuviese libertad, le transformaba en una ventisca para luego darte el placer de jugar con ella y mandarla lejos. -pintó una sonrisa a Eo la idea. Ysera ya no reía.

-          Bueno, dejemos de lado las posibles torturas que barajáis para Damen. ¿Cómo lleváis Aparición?

-          Tenemos clase con Rannier tras la comida.

-          ¿Ves? -miraba a Storm, Ysera.- No para quieto.

-          Le gusta su trabajo, déjale.

-          ¿Cómo la lleváis, entonces?

-          Mejorando… -expresaba Eo. Apenas contaban con lecciones a la semana, pero tanto una como otra habían practicado como buenamente habían podido. Eo, con ayuda de Teren. Storm, con la de Ysera cuando se reguardaban en el dormitorio.- En la última clase, Rannier dijo que ahora en febrero empezaremos con materia práctica.

-          Y menos mal, porque estoy cansada de analizarte ya. -Storm burlaba a una Eo que sacaba la lengua de vuelta.- Me sé ya todos tus lunares, y la longitud exacta de tu pelo.

-          Pues apréndetela de nuevo, que me corté el otro día un poco. -ambas chicas miraron raudas. Storm, con molestia. Ysera, sin dar con la diferencia.

-          ¿En serio? Porque yo sigo viendo la misma manta.

-          ¿Bromeas? -lo llevaba ese día recogido en una coleta alta que ahora se echaba al frente. Acariciaba su pelo.- No controlo bien el hechizo y me dejé calva. -las dos de Slytherin se miraron compartiendo la negativa. Eo, que tenía un pelo que le llegaba prácticamente a las lumbares, seguía cargando la misma melena dijese ella lo que dijese.

Fue el tema de conversación de camino al Gran Comedor. Hechizos cortapelos que sin duda Storm manejaba mejor que ninguna de las otras, pues cambiaba su pelo rizado a placer a gusto de las necesidades diarias. Eo, confirmaba, apenas lo había usado dos o tres veces desde su adolescencia, había sido su hermano el que, con más manejo, se había dedicado a mantener los largos cabellos de Eo bajo control cuando Darrow ya pensaba que se lo iba a acabar pisando.

Ysera poco tenía que aportar. Había dejado su pelo crecer desde el principio del curso. Su melena de mediana longitud ahora era larga, y tanto hablar del corte había despertado sus ganas de darse un cambio de imagen. Tampoco le dedicó mucho tiempo, pues ahora tomaba asiento en Hufflepuff junto a sus dos amigas para, al fin, saciar su hambre.

Mientras ambas chicas conversaban sobre todo un poco, ahora en especial sobre su lección de Aparición próxima, ella comía de cualquier cosa que se cruzaba con su mirada.

Llenó tanto su estómago que, cuando Storm y Eo se quisieron poner en marcha al encuentro con Rannier, Ysera prefirió quedarse donde estaba ojeando sus anotaciones sobre  _Oclumancia_. Esperando a que el hinchazón la abandonase, que volviese a ella la capacidad de moverse.

-          ¿Te has cambiado de casa? -dio un brinco, mirando hacia quien se sentaba a su derecha. No dio tiempo a responder a Darrow cuando, a la izquierda, Klapp continuaba.

-          Sin duda, una mejor elección. -se giraba ahora al otro, que reía con Darrow. Tuvo manotazo para ambos.

-          Idiotas. Comía con Eo, y Storm. Y reposaba la comida.

-          ¿Y te dejan? -miraba Darrow con sospecha fingida al resto de personas de la mesa. Sin duda, su presencia ahora junto a Ysera allí llamaba aún más la atención que la que ella pudiese alzar en soledad. Si esta era ya de por sí notable.

-          Tal vez me han envenenado la comida y por eso no me puedo mover. -Klapp echaba mano de un trozo de pan que Ysera había dejado junto a uno de sus platos vacíos. Se lo echó a la boca, y negó masticando.

-          No, está bueno.

-          Tal vez el veneno tiene efecto tardío y morimos en un rato.

-          Al menos así iremos juntos al infierno. No quiero perderme en el camino. -Darrow reía.

-          ¿Infierno? ¿Existe eso en el mundo mágico? -curiosa, aunque imaginaba que la parte Muggle de Klapp no iba a ser la que respondiese.

-          Es el aula de Encantamientos, sí. -ahora Ysera acompañaba a Darrow en la risa.- Y Santoro es el equivalente a el Demonio.

-          ¿En serio? ¿Qué es Alexander entonces? -pensativo, Klapp dejaba la mirada bagar. Igual hacía Darrow.

-          Por lo que sé de religiones Muggles, el Demonio sería un halago para él. -rio ella.

-          Capto el mensaje. -luego, se dedicó a observarle.- ¿Qué haces así vestido? -no había reparado hasta ahora en sus ropas. Llevaba un vaquero oscuro, ajustado, y arriba un jersey plano del que salía el cuello de una camisa. Chocaba con la imagen de Klapp, que iba en una simple sudadera roja con el escudo de su casa y un pantalón gris de deporte. No hizo falta que Darrow respondiese, su presencia y la seriedad que ahora tomaban ambos chicos lo hacían por él. Aun así, optó por darle voz.

-          Vengo del Ministerio. -Ysera aceptaba que eso no era positivo. También el que se lo dijese en un tono de voz más baja.- Teren ha venido conmigo, a hablar con Violetta. Ahora está en la sede.

-          Por qué habéis… -por primera vez, Ysera deseaba que fuese por algún error que ella hubiese cometido. Que su visita al Ministerio no tuviese nada que ver con lo que ahora confirmaba con su mirada, dirigida a su casa. La ausencia clara de Alexander.

-          Creemos que se avecina ataque. -no iba a mentirla ya, como había prometido. Klapp les daba cierta privacidad dentro de lo que le permitía su posición. Echaba mano de un bollo de pan que se comía con un poco de jamón rosado.

-          Cuándo… -quiso saber, temerosa. Darrow negaba, sin esmero.

-          No sabemos nada. Ni siquiera el lugar. -desviaba la mirada, dejándola sobre la mesa que, ya por las horas, apenas contaba con alimento.- Andamos a la espera de que averiguen dónde…-asintió ella. No quiso indagar, sabía que a Darrow le costaba hablar de esos temas con ella. Agradeció en silencio que la menos la pusiese al día.

-          Y… ¿por lo demás? -hasta Klapp dejó de masticar para girarse al centro de los dos.- No sé. ¿Qué tal el ambiente? ¿Mucho odio? -cogía su vaso para beber un poco. Darrow se sonreía. Agradecía ahora él el intento de la chica por calmar la situación.

-          Sí. En especial a Teren.

-          ¿A Teren? ¿Por qué? Quiero decir. Que te odien a ti, bueno, pero a Teren… -Klapp se atragantó en su risa. Darrow le miraba tanto a él como a Ysera con cierta ofensa. Ysera reía también.

-          Teren es el archienemigo -entrecomillaba.- de Alexander. Yo simplemente soy, pues…

-          El que le da por culo. -apuntaba Klapp. Rieron los otros.- No literal, obviamente. Estoy seguro de que tito Alex preferiría literal a lo que le haces en realidad. -Ysera negaba entre risas. Darrow se limitaba a lo primero.- Pero el pobre Teren carga con el odio gene—

-          Ey… -se giraban los tres.- ¿Qué hacéis por mi casa?

-          Hola, hola. -Klapp no tardó en alzarse del asiento al ver que se trataba de Sarah. La misma velocidad que tuvo en de nuevo agacharse y fingir naturaldiad. Ysera y Darrow se miraban sin querer ahora reír.- Pues, nada, comiendo. -Ysera le miraba asombrada. Al fin y al cabo, era solo ella la que había hecho tal cosa. Sarah desviaba la mirada fugazmente hacia Darrow, ya acostumbrada a las reacciones de Klapp.- ¿Tú? -se tragó Darrow la risa. Sarah se sonreía.

-          Es mi casa, así que, comía. -obviedad. Klapp sonreía ocultando la vergüenza.- Teren se ha puesto en contacto conmigo ya. -dedicaba mirada al líder, que recuperaba levemente la seriedad para asentirla.- Gracias por los apuntes de pociones, por cierto. -miraba de nuevo a Klapp.- Me han servido mucho. -este sonreía orgulloso.

-          ¿En serio? Bueno. -se encogía de hombros sin querer mostrarse muy osado.- No hay de qué, me alegra de que te sirviese. Ysera miró a Darrow que, en apenas audible voz, susurraba.

-          Son de Teren. -ella asintió, comprendiendo.

-          Voy ahora de hecho a Hogsmeade a comprar ingredientes. Para el ejercicio de esta semana. -les miraba a ambos. No ignoraba a Ysera a conciencia, pero poco tenía que aportarle a la chica. Ysera tampoco se molestaba.

-          ¿No tenías tú que comprar, Klapp? -puntualizaba con interés Darrow. Klapp negaba, con una arruga en la frente.

-          Qué va. -Ysera negaba, mordiéndose los carrillos para no reír. Darrow tuvo que dejar la mirada clavada en la de su amigo para que este captase el mensaje.- O… ¿sí tengo que comprar? -confundido.

-          Claro. Las colas de lagartija. -aún con ceño claramente fruncido, Ysera, que por primera vez había compartido mirada con una Sarah que, como ella, se aguantaba la risa, entendió que la reacción alarmante de Klapp venía dada porque Darrow se había comunicado con él a través del pensamiento.

-          ¡Ah! -chasqueó los dedos.- ¡Claro, sí! Tengo que ir a comprar, claro.

-          Podéis ir juntos. -resumía Darrow, para no complicar más las cosas. Sarah reía.

-          Claro. -Klapp se alzaba, para de nuevo, sentarse.- O sea, si quieres, si no, voy mañana.

-          Mañana cierran las tiendas.

-          Pues nunca, no sé. -callaba a Darrow. Sarah reía, asintiendo.

-          Claro, vayamos. - con torpeza se controlaba Klapp.- Voy a la Sala Común a coger mi abrigo, ahora nos vemos.

-          Perfecto. -se apoyaba con un codo sobre la mesa, pancho. Fingía una naturalidad que claramente no sentía. Se despidió Sarah de los otros con la mirada y partió. Esperó Klapp hasta que la chica salió por la puerta para alzarse raudo y dejarse ver en nerviosismo.- Joder. Joder.

-          Respira—

-          ¡¿Estoy bien?! -se le mostraba a Darrow e Ysera. Más al chico.- ¿Me cambio? Me—

-          Vas a comprar, Klapp, relájate.

-          ¿Relajarme? ¿Has visto cómo iba? Yo voy en chandal, joder, ella iba preciosa. -un vestido holgado de lana granate sobre unos leotardos grises claros. Ysera disfrutaba de la escena.

-          Ella es guapa de por sí, Klapp, no montes un drama.

-          ¿Yo no? -sollozaba. Estaba realmente exaltado. Para provocar, Darrow fingía no querer responder.- Joder, das asco como amigo. Yo siempre te digo lo bueno que estás.

-          En serio, cálmate. Estás bien así. -sin creerle, miró ahora a Ysera. Esta se encogió de hombros.

-          ¿Te importa a ti cómo vista Sarah? -negó, obvio.- Entonces imagina lo poco que le importa a ella el cómo vistas tú. -se dio unos segundos para pensar. Luego, asintió, y sonrió. Agitó los brazos en media altura, sonriendo ansioso.

-          Gracias, eres maravillosa. -se agachó a ella para besar fuerte su mejilla. Ella rio. Más aún cuando a Darrow le plantó otro de igual intensidad.- Tú no, pero te quiero igual.

-          Yo más, y lo sabes. -palmeó Darrow su trasero para animarle a marchar. Este asintió en camino.

-          Lo sé. -fue veloz a la salida y ni uno ni otra dejaron de mirarle. Como había hecho Klapp, esperaron a la marcha plena del objetivo para volver a hablar. Tomó voz la chica.

-          Eres malo con él. No le tortures así, está muy enamorado. -reían.

-          Es mi ex, he de ser un poco cruel.

-          Venga ya, no digas eso. -le dio un golpe en la pierna.

-          Klapp necesita esos empujones. Lo más difícil ya lo tiene hecho. La besó, en el peor momento, y aun así Sarah parece tener interés en él porque no le ha mandado nunca a paseo. Es tonto por ponerse tan nervioso.

-          ¡Y dale! No le juzgues.

-          Él mismo se lo llama. Sabe que no debería. Deberías oírle por las noches, cuando se pone a delirar. Asume que a Sarah le interesa, pero luego se castiga y machaca porque cómo alguien como Sarah va a interesarse por él. -puso los ojos en blanco Darrow. Ysera se sonreía.- Estúpido. Pasa de verse un adonis frente al espejo a verse un orco.

-          Y tú vas y enfatizas que se vea como un orco.

-          Sabe perfectamente que no le veo como tal. Tengo buen gusto. -rio ella. Ahora la palmada se la daba el chico.- Vámonos, no pintamos mucho en esta mesa y ya hemos llamado la atención. -se alzaba Ysera, al fin más relajada de comer.- Voy a la sede ¿quieres venir?

-          ¿En serio? ¿Me lo permites? Esperaba que me castigases, que me dijeses que ya he escuchado suficiente. -rio él, ambos ya alzados y en camino al exterior del Gran Comedor.

-          No me tientes… -buscó su mano.

-          Te recuerdo que sé aparecerme.

-          No quiero arriesgar a que te aparezcas en la sala de trabajo. Luego cargo yo con la bronca del jefe. -rio ella con un ruido que la acompañó hasta plantar los pies sobre la turbia entrada al pasillo de las voces. Siendo ese recuerdo el que enmudecía la carcajada tras la aparición. Darrow, aun así, no soltó su mano.- Vamos… -y en silencio, la recorrieron. Teren no se extrañó de verles sin ánimo al cruzar la puerta. E Ysera estuvo a punto de citar al ausente Klapp para pedirle al de Ravenclaw que, por favor, las silenciase de una vez.

-          No deberías estar aquí. -a sorpresa de ambos, el mensaje de Teren era para Darrow. Ysera iba hacia el chico, que sentado sobre una mesa, leía unos papeles mientras daba vuelvas a un bote de cristal que, según hacia donde apuntase su boca, cambiaba el líquido de color. Se sentaba con él, agarrándose a su brazo.

-          Estoy bien. -puntualizaba el otro. Ysera no le quitaba ojo.

-          Qué pasa… -temerosa.

-          Que necesita descansar. -no dijo más, por si Darrow no la había puesto al día. Ysera lo imaginaba. Aun así, Darrow ignoraba todo, yendo al estante a por una poción herbovitalizante.

-          He dicho que estoy bien. -le insistía. Luego, miraba a la chica.- He estado entrenando esta mañana con Klapp antes de ir al Ministerio. Eso es todo.

-          Aun así.

-          Esta noche dormiré pronto, te lo prometo.

-          ¿Después del partido? ¿En serio? ¿Desde cuándo te vas a la cama temprano después de uno.

-          Si no lo juego yo, no me importa.

-          Siempre sales con Klapp.

-          Klapp está de compras con su amada, hoy estará insoportable. -Teren miró a Ysera para mostrar asombro y buscar confirmación. Esta asintió.

-          ¿Y eso? ¿Le han servido los apuntes de Pociones, o…?

-          Parece ser.

-          Qué digno por tu parte colaborar. -le decía Ysera a Teren.

-          Se pone insoportable cuando se trata de Sarah. Es mejor mostrarle el camino al éxito de alguna forma. -Darrow reía, dejando el bote vacío de pócima en el fregadero. Iba al frente de ellos, apoyado en la mesa que quedaba de cara.

-          Podrías haber dicho que lo haces porque eres buen amigo, pero no, como Darrow, tenéis que machacarle cuando no puede defenderse. 

-          Es que cuando se puede defender no podemos, nos da una hostia y nos deja tirados en el suelo. -rieron.- Deja de defenderle. Sabe que le queremos.

-          ¿Queremos? -Teren protestó. Ysera le apretó el brazo.- No te pases.

-          Idiota.

No hicieron gran cosa. Teren se negaba a trabajar delante de ellos, que de alguna forma Ysera se viese animada a colaborar en algo que él no quisiese, o que Darrow hiciese lo mismo cuando tanto descanso le exigía.

Hablaron, sin más, en especial de Klapp y Sarah y de lo que deberían de estar haciendo. Solo concluyó el encuentro a tres cuando Ysera quiso ir a buscar a sus dos amigas para saber sobre la clase de Aparición, y en ello se perdieron las horas que quedaban hasta el comienzo del partido.

Storm e Ysera tuvieron que escuchar cómo Eo explicaba la táctica que seguramente Hufflepuff iba a llevar. Daba igual que Storm supiese más al respecto por ser jugadora de uno de los rivales, Eo estaba plenamente convencida de que estaba en lo cierto, que los tejones buscarían adelantarse con ventaja en el marcador para que los golpeadores de Ravenclaw tuviesen que concentrarse en los cazaores con mayor trabajo, dejando con ello mayor libertad de movimiento al buscador amarillo.

Hasta cuando se separaron para ir a las gradas Eo lo hizo con convencimiento, y solo de camino a los asientos Storm pudo finalmente explicarle a Ysera por qué se equivocaba la menor de los Brice.

No tenía mucho que aportar, tampoco, más allá que meros datos, pero enmudeció igualmente cuando, al cruzar la entrada a las gradas, lo primero que vio fue las cabelleras blancas de los dos hermanos allí ya presentes. Apoyados sobre la barandilla, en medio de la fila, observaban sin más el ambiente. Al lado del mayor, los hermanos Warren que con Alexander conversaban. Damen, por su parte, se mantenía ausente en sus pensamientos, tanto, que le costó ver a Ysera cruzando a su espalda.

Ni le dijo nada, ni ella buscó recibirlo. No buscaba riesgos delante de Alexander, así que su mirada y comedida sonrisa sirvió para todo lo que quisiese Damen interpretar, y marchó con Storm a la esquina izquierda sin hacer caso a ningún par de ojos que en ellas se clavasen. De nada servía fingir ahora nula relación si ya Alexnader conocía su cercanía. Por poco que supiese de la realidad de la misma.

-          No soy mala persona, pero que se rompiese la grada por donde están ellos haciendo que se cayesen, no estaría mal. -exponía Storm. Ysera se sonreía, con cierta pena. Imaginaba que Damen entraba en el lote de su desgracia.

-          Tranquila. Hay cosas peores.

 

Intentaron ignorar su presencia cuanto pudieron, solo consiguiéndolo cuando el encuentro comenzó. Y no porque este contase con una emoción desorbitada, sino por la sorpresa que trajo para Storm el mismo.

Como guardiana rival, analizaba el encuentro de una forma bien diferente a la que lo hacía Ysera. Y, aun así, ambas chicas llegaron a la misma conclusión cuando a los diez minutos de encuentro, Hufflepuff se adelantaba por sesenta puntos en el marcador.

Tanto tras tanto, el equipo amarillo había dado ventaja a los suyos para ahora, con vuelos rápidos, acaparar la atención no solo de cazadores rivales, sino también de unos bateadores que, temerosos de una ventaja demasiado amplia, se veían obligados a dividirse entre buscadores y atacantes.

Cuando Hufflepuff se hacía con el Snitch dorado, beneficiados no solo por el efectivo planteamiento de los cazadores, sino también del magnífico trabajo de sus bateadores, Storm aún no daba crédito a que Eo hubiese acertado en el análisis previo al encuentro.

-          ¿Cómo narices lo sabía? -se quejaba. No le molestaba el hecho de que Eo estuviese en lo cierto, al contrario, la felicitaría al verla. Pero algo la atormentaba si, como guardiana de Slytherin y capitana, no había sabido ver el planteamiento tejón.

-          ¿Tal vez Darrow?

-          No, Darrow pensaba como yo. Lo hemos hablado.

-          ¿Habrá escuchado a alguien? ¿Se habla con alguien del equipo? -pensaron, de camino al césped. Fue Storm la que llegó a cuenta.

-          Benny. -pensó. Ysera no comprendía.- El chico con el que hará Transformaciones, su hermana es cazadora. Se lo habrá dicho.

-          ¿Ves? Eso te pasa por rechazarla como compañera.

-          No es por menospreciar a la pequeña Brice, pero, al lado de mi hermano, creo que todos son un rechazo comprensible. -no les hizo falta girarse, aunque Ysera lo hizo igualmente. Era difícil ignorar a Alexander si él mismo buscaba recibir la atención. Las rodeó, bajando los escalones, y ni que Damen fuese a su espalda ayudaba.

-          No te he pedido que hagas de mi representante… -le protestaba en rabia Damen. Una voz baja que se oía en perfectas condiciones. Ysera miraba al menor, pero Storm solo tenía furia dedicada al mayor ahora.

-          Lo sé. Pero me ofende que se pueda dudar de tu valía.

-          ¿No lo haces tú? -complicaba Storm las cosas. No buscaba defender a Damen, pero el chico era el punto débil de Alexander.- A diario.

-          ¿Ya has pensado en qué le convertirás? -buscaba saber. Y aunque Damen intentó tirar de su brazo para seguir escalera abajo, no pudo moverle. Les rodeaban para intentar descender, acaparando los cuatro el espacio.

-          Busco dar con el animal más despreciable de la tierra, pero no tendría sentido transformarle en su hermano. No hay apenas diferencia. -Alexander rio, mientras Damen ponía los ojos en blanco al lado. Cansado de recibir golpes sin siquiera protagonizar en deseo la escena.

-          Bueno, hay más opciones que causan el mismo sentir. -miró a Ysera, que mantenía su soberbia en silencio. Hasta ahora.

-          Debería hacerlo. -apuntaba.- Convertir a tu hermano en un nacido de Muggle como yo. Como Teren. -notaba que la sonrisa de Alexander se cargaba de malicia.- Pagaría por ver tu cara al ver uno de tu sangre parecido a algo que desprecias.

-          No es mal plan. -apuntaba Storm.- Tal vez así un Dantsov podría tener algo de dignidad. -provocaban. Y Alexander se sonreía sin querer responder. Y eso, sin duda, era más preocupante que una posible respuesta.

-          Dignidad. -recogía. Y tras ello, rio en escueto sonido antes de girar sobre sus pasos e indicar a su hermano el descenso. Este, que le miraba enfurecido por el encuentro, se tomaba su tiempo antes de girarse.

-          Damen… -y aun así, tuvo que retroceder. Y ahora Storm y Alexander compartían la sorpresa de ver a Ysera hablarle.- ¿Podemos hablar? -era un riesgo a tomar pero, de nuevo, en nada debía sorprender al mayor de los cuatro. Y, de ser ese su deseo, bien lo veía cumplido. Y así pasaba. Alexander se miraba con su hermano para, antes de descender, asentirle en soberbia. Con menor aceptación marchó Storm, que quedó sin receptor su mirada furiosa al ser ignorada por Ysera a propósito. Esperaron la marcha de ambos para que Ysera volviese a hablar.- ¿Cómo estás? -se encogía de hombros.

-          Sin más. Cansado, supongo.

-          ¿De qué?

-          He estado adelantando trabajo. Pociones, Aritmancia…

-          Oh, cierto. ¿Cómo te va esa? ¿Has averiguado ya algo? Del futuro. -él rio.

-          Lo mismo que tú con Adivinación, imagino.

-          Pues vaya timo. ¿Por qué la cursas? Odias Adivinación.

-          Porque algo tenía que coger, y me gustan los números. -llegaron a suelo firme. Los aledaños del campo estaban a rebosar. Ysera podía ver a Storm junto al resto, incluído un Klapp que parecía haber llegado a tiempo. Ninguno les quitaba la mirada de encima, y si bien las chicas y Klapp se dividían entre ambos. Teren y Darrow miraban claramente a un Damen que también les dedicaba una mirada. Luego, se centró en su compañía.- Me voy ¿sí?

-          Ey, espera, ni siquiera he podido decirte…

-          ¿El qué?

-          Bueno, te decía que quería hablar contigo ¿recuerdas?

-          Oh. -retrocedió a ella.- Pensaba que era una excusa, lo siento.

-          ¿Excusa?

-          Para deshacerte de Alexander y Storm.

-          ¿Por qué querría deshacerme de Storm?

-          ¿Por qué no -enfatizó.- querrías? -fue a girarse para mirar a la nombrada, pero Ysera le retenía al frente con la mano, riendo pese a la malicia.

-          No seas idiota, anda.

-          ¿Qué quieres, entonces?

-          Nada, era por si mañana tenías un rato para ir a dar un paseo.

-          ¿Mañana? ¿Por qué?

-          Porque el lunes tenemos clase.

-          Ya, pero…  -ella balbuceó. Luego, negó.

-          Nada, era por pasear. Si podías. -pensó él. Veía Ysera en sus ojos que se debatía con furia. Le sorprendió verle asentir.

-          Claro. Podemos ir a Hogsmeade si quieres.

-          Perfecto. -no pudo contener la alegría. Sonrió. Él contuvo el gesto como pudo, tan contagioso como siempre.- Te dejo ir ya, lo siento.

-          No digas eso. -unos segundos antes de ponerse en marcha.- Me voy al bosque. Tu amigo el Demiguise te echa de menos, por cierto. -ella rio.

-          Iré a verle pronto, lo prometo.

De hecho, lo plantearía al día siguiente, si cabía la posibilidad.

Ahora, de mientras, no quedaba otra que hacer frente al juicio negativo que el grupo ejercía sobre ella, en un silencio sepulcral que solo rompió Teren al proponer ir a cenar.

 

Al menos fue de agradecer que el tema de conversación girase en torno a Klapp. Exaltado aún, el chico no cabía en sí del gozo por saber que, para el domingo, iba a ir a merendar con Sarah a Las Tres Escobas. No quiso Ysera imaginarse coincidiendo con ellos, y aun así le carcomía por dentro el interés por verles.

Ni Darrow ni Teren cesaron las burlas, siendo positivo el ver cómo de bien se las tomaba un Klapp que se reía de sí mismo sin problema alguno. Compartiendo cena en la mesa de Gryffindor, allí permanecieron hasta que, poco a poco, el cansancio les visitó.

Siguieron hablando de Klapp y Sarah hasta en el dormitorio, justo antes de desviar el tema a otros más mundanos que las acompañaron hasta el sueño. A la mañana del domingo, el hacer algo que contase de interés lúdico fue inútil. Las tres chicas compartieron desayuno con un adormilado Teren, que había tenido que aguantar cómo sus compañeros se pasaban la noche protestando por el mal encuentro de su equipo en Quidditch. Eo, por otro lado, no paraba de comentar las celebraciones que tuvieron lugar en su Sala Común.

Los dos ausentes tardaron en dejarse ver. Como había Teren previsto, Darrow y Klapp habían salido con otros de su casa a celebrar un fin de semana de partido, y ahora acusaban en San Mungo el cansancio a base de pociones energéticas. Todos pasaban la comida allí, con comida viajera que Ysera había decidido traer de Italia, acompañada de Eo.

-          No deberíamos comer esto. -no sabían cuántas porciones de pizza habían comido los dos de Gryffindor, pero por más que negaban, no cesaban.

-          Al contrario. Seguid. -Storm les animaba.

-          No te burles. Por mucho que seamos rivales, es tu novio el que engordaría. -reían a Klapp. El propio Darrow asentía apenado.

-          No le voy a dejar por engordar. De hecho, casi que mejor, porque cada vez está más delgado.

-          Parad ya con eso. Llevo meses igual. Si adelgazase tanto como decís, estaría ingresado.

No hubo profundas conversaciones. De nuevo, la comida giró entorno a un Klapp que, tras comerse demasiada pizza, sentía su estómago sufrir de cara a la merienda con Sarah. De ello hablaban, de lo que haría con ella o no, de las cosas que diría y las que, con ahínco, intentaría guardarse para no estropearlo todo.

Silenciosa, Ysera solo podía pensar en regresar a Hogwarts y dar con Damen para dar el paseo prometido, pero no daba con el momento de excusarse. Alargaba su marcha en el tiempo, y aunque solo esperaba que Damen no la estuviese esperando, la realidad era muy diferente.

Paseaba por el vestíbulo de Hogwarts después de horas por la Sala Común. Le había resultado extraño el que Alexander hubiese pasado toda la tarde del sábado en el castillo, después de saber que había estado por la mañana ausente. Poco o nada le había dicho su hermano al respecto de sus planes para el domingo y, el despertarse sin él en el cuarto, le hizo atormentarse.

Porque le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que pocas intenciones tendría Alexander en volver. Y por ello, que lo hiciese a mitad de la tarde, le supuso una sorpresa que no supo calificar.

-          Ya que vienes a recibirme, hazlo al menos con una banderita ¿no crees? -burlaba. Iba en pantalón negro y jersey en un marrón oscuro apagado que se abría en el pecho en pico. Demasiado coloquial, demasiado cómodo.

-          No te recibo. Te esperaba, nada más.

-          Últimamente te impacientas mucho si no me ves por aquí. -no lo ocultó.- ¿Qué temes? -le doblegaba, camino a las escaleras.

-          Tu silencio. -confesó.- Alexander se giraba a él, sonriente. Esperó a que las dos alumnas de Ravenclaw que caminaban por allí de camino a los pisos superiores se esfumasen para, acercándose a él, hablar.

-          ¿Quieres que lo rompa? -provocó. Damen mordía su labio.

-          Para tener las ideas tan claras, hermano, te haces mucho de rogar. -recordó. El mayor rio.- Cuántas veces te lo he de repetir. Me pediste entrar en esto, ya estoy dentro, y aun así me dejas de lado.

-          ¿Por qué asumes que esto tiene que ver con—

-          ¿No lo tiene que ver? -sonriéndose, Alexander no lo negó.- Dudo que hayas ido a un bar de Londres a tomar cafés con un amigo.

-          Claramente no. -reconocía.

-          Ni siquiera has avisado al irte, siempre me—

-          Estaba con tu padre. -resumió, ya ciertamente agotado de seguir el juego a Damen. Este mantuvo silencio. Hasta que asintió, temeroso de seguir escuchando. Pero Alexander giraba sobre sí para seguir su camino, que seguía sin dirigirle a las mazmorras.

-          A dónde vas. -la curiosidad ahora era diferente, por ello tal vez Alexander se dignó a girarse a responder. Con avaricia en la mirada.

-          A buscar a Santoro. -se acercaba de nuevo a él. Escondían sus palabras misterios que con claro brillo se presentaban a un Damen que no pestañeaba. Y la mirada de su hermano mayor escondía más oscuras intenciones que el simple deseo de contestarle a eso- ¿Alguna pregunta más? -y, claramente, Alexander estaba deseo de responder. Damen dudó en cómo preguntar.

-          Por qué le buscas a él. -sonriéndose a un lado, Alexander esperaba para contestar.

-          Ya sabes por qué. -tuvo que cerrar en dos puños sus manos para controlar el temblor. Demasiada premura para ahora tan poco tiempo a comprensión. Alexander gozaba.- Es el único que queda por aquí, y a él me gusta avisarle en persona. -el único. Ni los Warren, ni nadie. Todos ya estaban lejos de Hogwarts. Todos estaban ya en marcha. Sin él verlo venir, sin ahora saber reaccionar.- Tranquilo, Damen, prometo contártelo todo cuando regrese. -y volvió a girar sobre sí, subiendo las escaleras del vestíbulo con una templanza notoria. Con conocimiento de causa. Y frenó el paso antes incluso de que Damen llegase a hablar.

-          Alexander.

Se giraba su hermano ahora, con plácida postura y fingiendo interés en algo que supuestamente desconocía. Algo que no debía esperar. Aunque lo hacía fervientemente. Y aunque Damen fuese sabedor de que así era. De que eso era precisamente lo que su hermano ansiaba más, de que no había acudido a Hogwarts a buscar a Santoro a gusto, que no era él quien le había llevado al castillo, alargando su juego.

Y se quemaba por dentro en desprecio por mirarle a los ojos y querer imitarlos. Por sentir que era el deber, y que no podía negarse más. Que su hermano ahora daba los pasos al frente por él, y le ataba a su destino tras haberle Damen expuesto las muñecas en metáfora a sus esposas. Y esperó Alexander sus palabras. Conteniendo en sí el éxtasis de igual manera que Damen aguardaba en su pecho el deseo por desaparecer. Lejos, a cualquier lugar. Esconderse  del papel que le habían mandado representar. Huir cuando más lo ansiaba. Y cuando, a su disgusto, más imposible le resultaba. Tragó saliva. Y cedió ante él.

-          Voy contigo.


	81. Chapter 81

Lo que había comenzado siendo una apacible reunión de amigos en la que celebrar el buen humor, había resultado dándose como un quebradero de cabeza al cual parecían no poder ponerle fin.

-          Te lo suplico, haz el favor de relajarte. -Teren había hasta cesado el intento por trabajar. Ya no porque la sede estuviese a rebosar de personas, sino porque era imposible concentrarse si Klapp no paraba quieto.

-          Te lo suplico, deja de pedirme eso. -devolvía.

Estaba a punto de marchar a su cita con Sarah, la cual tenía planeada de principio a fin, con todo lujo de detalles. Pese a que estos variasen a medida que los repetía. De primeras, los nervios que Klapp había mostrado al respecto del encuentro habían sido visto como inocentes, incluso agradables para aquellos que ya acostumbraban a su incompetencia. Ahora, ya agotados de verle en un pozo sin fondo, desistían de intentar proporcionarle calma.

-          Como sigas así, voy a presentarme yo en la cita con Sarah para hacer que se arrepienta y no quiera volver a verte. -encaraba Darrow a Klapp en busca de atemorizarle. Pero el otro giraba sobre sí mismo, aún buscando nivelar su respiración a algo más natural.

-          No lo harías. -rechazaba. Negando tembloroso. La hora se acercaba, y el chico ya hiperventilaba.

-          No. En realidad te daría de hostias antes, para que llegases con la cara roja y te tuviese que preguntar, y tú no tuvieses más remedio que confesarle lo idiota que eres.

-          Klapp, va a salir bien. -Eo había estado las horas previas repitiéndole el mensaje sin conseguir hacerlo calar. Klapp solía asentir, pero claramente no lo digería.

-          ¿Por qué no váis a Las Tres Escobas antes del paseo en sí? Creo que necesitas tomarte algo para calmar esos nervios. -proponía Storm. El chico repetía el gesto asertivo, aunque lo hacía para todo. Daba igual que sus palabras rechazasen.

-          Prefiero que me vea nervioso a que me vea borracho.

-          Lo preferimos todos, creo. -apuntaba Teren, conocedor de su actitud cuando esta tornaba a ebria.

-          Qué hago, me va a dar un infarto. -apoyado contra la pared, se dejaba arrastrar por la gravedad hacia el suelo, escondiendo su nariz y boca tras una cueva que sus manos creaban. Respiraba profundamente.- Parezco un jodido adolescente. -asintieron los otros dos chicos, efusivos.- Parezco imbécil. -volvieron.

-          Tal vez no te emborraches, pero sigo pensando que pasar por Las Tres Escobas es una buena idea… -insistía Storm. La chica estaba junto a Eo tras una mesa, masajeando esferas de tierra térmicas para combatir el frío de aquel día.

-          No necesito alcohol, necesito un jodido calmante. -tran pronto el mensaje de Klapp fue expuesto, el propio dueño y el chico que estaba a su lado, alzaron la mirada en dirección al único que ahora, tras recibirla, se negaba a devolverla.

-          No.

-          Teren.

-          No insistas. -Klapp se alzaba del suelo como si la negativa del de Ravenclaw tirase de él con un cordel.

-          Por favor, dame algo.

-          No tengo calmantes.

-          Cómo no vas a tener calmantes, te pasas la vida haciendo para las víctimas cuando vie—

-          Exacto. Y tú no eres una.

-          Soy una víctima del amor, por favor. -Darrow rio a su espalda, viendo cómo su compañero de casa se tiraba encima de Teren, abrazándole por la espalda, siendo esta la parte del cuerpo que Teren se decidía a darle con tal de no escucharle.- Por favor. -con firmeza le apretujaba, y el chico en morros miraba al techo entre sus brazos. Las tres muchachas se miraban entre ellas solo para evitar reírle a la cara.- Me has ayudado con las pociones, esto no es más que el colofón.

-          ¿Te crees que es tan fácil? -giraba como podía la cabeza para buscar la suya.- No existen pociones para relajar los nervios previos a una cita. Puedo dejarte grogui, y no sé qué es peor para Sarah, un Klapp insoportablemente nervioso o uno adormecido.

-          Oh, venga, Terensín. -apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro, desesperado, entre sollozos. Teren resoplaba.- Si alguien puede reducir los efectos de las pócimas, eres tú. Genio. Crack. Jefazo.

-          Para.

-          Dale algo. -insistía Darrow. Teren giraba su cuerpo, aún entre los brazos del otro, para reprocharle a Darrow la opinión.- No dormirás por la noche si no le ayudas.

-          Pero eso es porque el muy imbécil es capaz de colarse en Ravenclaw a molestarme.

-          ¿En serio? ¿Me ves tan inteligente como para responder a las malditas preguntas que tenéis de contraseña? -él mismo. Darrow negaba, riendo, y Teren suspiraba en agotamiento. Pausó.

-          Si no me sueltas no puedo hacer nada. -un grito jovial de celebración por parte de Klapp que, a la vez, ahora usaba sus brazos no para retenerle sino para alzarle un poco en alto en agradecimiento. Una vez liberado, Teren fue al estante, mirando a Storm con desprecio.

-          Gracias por la ayuda. -le sacaba ella la lengua.- La próxima vez estate callada.

No le llevó al de Ravenclaw ni diez minutos el ofrecerle a Klapp un vaso de un líquido viscoso azulado que olía a jarabe para la tos. Ni siquiera tuvo que investigar, sabía perfectamente cómo reducir el efecto de una pócima contra el estrés postraumático de forma que esta no fuese peligrosa para el que ahora se la bebía de un trago.

-          Tampoco tuvieron que esperar mucho hasta que el efecto se vio dado: Klapp dejó de ser un saco de nervios descontrolados, hasta preocupaba a Teren por estar demasiado relajado, recuperando solo la tranquilidad cuando el de Gryffindor informó sobre su marcha, dejando ver de nuevos que su seguridad pendía de un hilo.

-          Recuerda, es solo una cita. -Darrow le agarraba por los hombros antes de dejarle marchar. Klapp asentía.- La primera de muchas, con suerte. -se sonrió el otro.- Sé tú mismo, que sorprendentemente eso le gusta. -Klapp frunció el ceño, sin querer hacer una mueca demasiado marcada en pena. Darrow rio.- Ya sabes que bromeo.

-          A veces lo dudo. Te recuerdo que me dejaste. -a la espalda de ambos, Teren negaba al cielo. Dejaba claro que ya había escuchado esa charla demasiadas veces. Lo confirmaba el propio Darrow, que ahora marcaba él el entrecejo con molestia.

-          No empieces con esas otra vez. Fue idea de ambos.

-          Le dejaste tú. -Eo recordó. Klapp asentía veloz. Se contagiaba el mayor de los Brice del desesperar de Teren.

-          Porque él es un indeciso de mierda. Va. -le soltó.- Vete. Pásalo bien.

-          ¡Y cuéntanos luego! -Ysera daba brincos tras la mesa donde estaba. Una de sus únicas aportaciones, que recibía en respuesta el asentimiento de un Klapp que ahora, tras un resoplido, se marchaba.

Ni su ausencia provocó que se dejase de hablar de lo mucho que sufría Klapp de esos eventos. Hasta apuntaban Eo y Darrow recuerdos de cuando, estando ambos juntos, el ahora evaporado seguía sufriendo sus idas y venidas de nervios hasta que la costumbre le permitiese relajarse.

 

Debatían sobre ello y en aspectos generales, aportando experiencias propias, e Ysera solo tomó la palabra cuando el propio Darrow quiso saber de las suyas. Pues Ysera había vuelto a sucumbir al silencio, como en gran parte de la velada.

No sabía cómo marcharse, a sabiendas de que no sería bien visto por todos el que quisiese pasar la tarde con Damen, del cual no sabía nada desde que confirmasen el verse. Solo sabía que quería irse cuanto antes, aprovechar la tarde antes de que, seguramente, Alexander apareciese entre los pensares de Damen para hacerle marchar, alejándole del bienestar que ella pudiese proporcionarle.

-          Estás super callada hoy, tía… -Eo se sorprendía en voz de todos llegados a un punto. No esperaba pasar desapercibida, era consciente de que normalmente hablaba demasiado en comparación a lo poco que se había hecho notar ese día.- ¿Estás bien?

-          Sí, sí… Es solo que, tengo poco que aportar. -en eso no mentía. Hablando de relaciones pasadas, distaba bastante de situaciones nerviosas. Por algún motivo, ella había sido siempre bastante clara con la gente que la atraía. El hecho de que solo Damen sacase a relucir su inquietud en cuanto a ello no la animaba tampoco a opinar.

-          Venga ya. -quejaba Darrow.- Desde cuándo Ysera Sevriens no tiene algo que aportar sobre lo que sea.

-          Sobre parejas, de hecho. -apuntaba Storm. Teren, que estaba a su lado guardando ingredientes en cajas con ella, reía por lo bajo.

-          Eh, tampoco hablo tanto de mis relaciones. -recordaba.

-          Eso es cierto, prefiere hablar de la de los demás. -insistía su compañera de dormitorio, acostumbrada a sus interrogatorios respecto al chico al que ahora miraba. El mismo que asentía, consciente.

-          Perdón por interesarme por la relación de mis amigos.

-          ¿Interesarte? -apuntaba Eo.- Aún recuerdo la tabarra que me diste muchas mañanas en la biblioteca con respecto a Teren. -ella también las recordaba. El propio Teren, que paseaba entre la estantería y la mesa cargando cosas, paraba al lado de Ysera con cierta sorpresa.

-          Eh, a mí nunca me has dado la tabarra con estas cosas. -le miraba Ysera, confiante.

-          A ti te respeto. -él se sonreía, como Ysera. Los hermanos hacían una mueca, y Storm le tiraba a su amiga un trozo de corteza de abeto a la cabeza.

-          Al menos lo reconoce. -puntualizaba la lanzadora.

-          Ya, bueno, no te quejes más. Ya no te pregunto nada ¿recuerdas? Paso de que me miréis como me miráis cuando intento saber cómo os va. -se enfurruñaba.

-          Y yo te doy las gracias. -añadía Storm. E Ysera le habría respondido con una burla, pero tuvo que girarse al lado opuesto al que Storm se encontraba de igual manera que el resto de los presentes.

No fue un ruido muy estruendoso, pero al menos tres botes cayeron de las manos de Teren al suelo sin llegar a tocar estante. Y por cómo el chico se agarraba a las baldas para mantener el equilibrio, entendían todos que no había sido un desliz.

Darrow fue el primero en dar un paso al frente en socorro de su amigo, pero el temor le frenó de igual manera que a una Ysera tan cercana a él en posición. Porque, obviamente, no había sido un vahído por bajas defensas. Nada en salud influía a que Teren se mantuviese contra la estantería en ojos cerrados y paralizado cuerpo.

Nadie intervino, nadie movió un dedo. Esperaron a que el de Ravenclaw volviese en sí, recuperando no solo la movilidad sino también un brote notable en nerviosismo. Buscó los ojos de Darrow tan pronto pudo usarlos, y le transmitió todo lo que le había atronado antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

-          Avisa al resto. -Darrow asentía, y pese a la obviedad, su hermana necesitaba de confirmación.

-          Qué sucede. -ninguno de los chicos supo cómo reaccionar al movimiento. Darrow giraba sobre sí en busca del lugar donde hubiese dejado su varita, y Teren tiraba de la suya para hacer que todo lo de la sala comenzase a reorganizarse en busca de preparativos para posibles visitas sanitarias.

-          Un ataque. -informaba el de Ravenclaw.- Hay que irse. Ya. -miraba a Darrow, dando la orden. Storm no perdió el tiempo, agarrándose a él para evitar una estampida. Eo fue ha hacer lo mismo, provocando que Darrow no le quisiese dar la mano.

-          No.

-          Darrow, no es momento de—

-          Eo, quédate, por favor—

-          Si no me coges la mano intentaré aparecerme con lo poco que sé en cualquier lugar del mundo, Darrow. Cógeme la mano. -exigía, con la suya en su dirección. La miraba aturdido, estresado por el deseo de partir cuanto antes.

-          Dónde es. -Ysera también buscaba agilizarlo todo, aún anonadada, aún confundida. Y si con Eo el resquemor era obvio, con ella no iba a quedarse corto en ningún tipo de medida. Aunque ni siquiera ella pudiese imaginar el sentido tras esas miradas, las que ahora Teren y Darrow se dirigían.- Teren, dime dónde es. -iba a ir, quisiesen o no. Ignorando cualquier motivo que en novedad pudiesen tener contra su participación. Se giraba la chica a Darrow, que impaciente y angustiado, cogía la mano de Eo con la vista plasmada en Ysera. Sin una palabra que decirle antes de desaparecerse. Brusca giró al muchacho que quedaba, al cual supo identificar sin problema como el causante de la orden hacia el de Gryffindor.- Teren. -insistía.

-          Por favor, Ysera, quédate.

-          No. -renegaba. Molesta. Ofendida. Y Teren abría la puerta de la sala de curas para dejar en vía libre cualquier llegada. Sin esperar que al girar sobre sus pasos lo que tuviese de frente no fuese la simple presencia de Ysera, sino la de su amiga ya en guardia. Con varita alzada. En dirección a él. Teren no movió un dedo, acusado por el temblor de la mano de Ysera. Por el horror ante la incertidumbre que se pintaba en sus ojos.- Dime dónde, o buscaré saberlo por mi cuenta. -el sollozo tomaba su voz. Y sin esperar que pudiese llegar a hacerlo, Teren volvió a negarle la respuesta. Recibiendo el golpe tan pronto su cabeza tornó de lado a lado.- _Legeremens._

Había dado por hecho que, siquiera de intentarlo, nada podría ver Ysera respecto a su mente. Que nada podría hacer ella ante un trabajo prácticamente impecable de protección. Pero Ysera estaba en su cabeza, deambulando perdida entre los más recientes pensares, a salvo los más secretos por el bien de todos.

Aunque el del presente fuese el que más la desestabilizase.

Salió rauda de su mente, sin ser sabedora de cómo lo hacía de igual manera que tampoco comprendía el cómo había logrado entrar. Teren tampoco se había forzado en expulsarla, más renqueante por el pesar que por cualquier debilidad. Y en vez de enfrentarla y encararla en molestia, miraba sus ojos cálidos bañarse de llanto.

-          No… -suplicaba. Impaciente, Teren cogía su varita para no perder más tiempo.

-          Quédate. -suplicaba.

-          No. -repetía.- Mis padres, Teren, no… -y al contrario que Eo, buscaba la mano ella de Teren no para que le llevase a su lado, sino para suplicarle cualquier cosa que le sirviese de luz. Compañía, confianza, cualquier cosa. Y solo por haber estado en una situación de presión similar a la suya, Teren no se veía capaz de pedirle de nuevo que se quedase al margen.

Aprovechó que la mano de Ysera agarraba su brazo para ejercer el gesto de vuelta y tirar de ella en el espacio. A un lugar en donde ambos ya habían estado acompañándose, aunque este les diese una bienvenida no tan gratificante como resultó siendo la de Navidad.

La calle aún contaba con cierta luz si bien insuficiente, aunque la noche comenzaba ya a dejarse ver en los compases cercanos a las seis de la tarde. No contaba Teren con haber llegado con semejante retraso, pero la calle en sí ya parecía protegida en su totalidad de cara a cualquier viandante que allí quisiese acceder. Una imagen dolorosa el ver la naturalidad que se daba afuera del escudo, en comparación con el caos que ya empezaba a dejarse ver cercano al edificio de una Ysera petrificada.

Cogía el chico ahora su mano, a sabiendas de que ella necesitaba del gesto en esos momentos, pero no reparó en quedarse anclado en ello mucho tiempo. Comenzó a correr, e igual hizo ella. Ambos sabiendo a dónde.

Los coches aparcados de la calle servían de escondite, si bien poco o nada podían identificarse algunos ya como tal. Cuánto llevarían los puristas atacando su casa, cuánto haría que sus padres estarían en peligro. No daba respuesta a nada, todo escapaba a la comprensión de una Ysera que miraba todo con el resto de un llanto que ya ni se atrevía a salir.

Teren tiró de ella para retenerla tras un coche. Tardó en hablar, acusado por el estruendo que causaba la explosión más cercana en un auto ahora destrozado. Detrás del mismo se alzaba una figura femenina apuntando al lugar opuesto. Ninguno le prestó mayor atención.

-          Prométeme que harás lo que te pida. -suplicaba él. Ysera, angustiada, no respondía.- Ysera, no vayas a tu casa aún.

-          Mis padres, Teren—

-          Yo me encargaré de ello. Darrow se encargará. Te prometo que no… -no le miraba, los ruidos de su edificio eran demasiado atronadores, el temor podía con ella. Buscó Teren situar su rostro frente al de ella con la mano, asegurándose de que mirase sus ojos.- Es una promesa. -esperó a que ella asintiera, aunque careciese de plena confianza. No la iba a culpar por ello.- Confía en nosotros, por favor.

Buscó hacerlo, en plenitud. Mirando sus ojos claros, de igual manera que hacía cuando era Damen quien le pedía que creyese en él. Y si con él lo lograba, con Teren tenía aún mayor facilidad.

Asintió, temerosa no por que fallase a su palabra, sino por ver que el tiempo pasaba y que no sabía darle sentido a nada. Teren cogió su mano.

-          Voy a entrar al edificio. Voy a buscar a Darrow. ¿Has estado alguna vez en los bloques vecinos? -miraba Ysera como podía las ventanas de las fachadas cercanas a las suyas. No tenía recuerdos de ninguno. Negó.

-          Pero… -quiso aportar, dándose de lleno con su rota voz. Tragó saliva.- Puedo entrar. No necesito aparecerme. -tampoco se encontraban los edificios en unas condiciones idóneas de protección. No sería difícil encontrar una brecha en la pared. Teren asintió.

-          Ve. Mandaré a alguien. Saca a tanta gente como puedas. -asentía a la orden. No le dejó Teren ponerse en alto, retuvo su mano, aunque ahora no para mandarle nada.- Prometo avisarte en cuanto sepa de tus padres. -Y ahora Ysera volvía a asentir, con otro pesar en su corazón. Tan pronto el gesto se limitó, Teren soltó su mano para desaparecer rumbo el edificio. Ahora era su turno.

Agachada tras los escombros de lo que parecía un coche blanco, buscaba dar con figuras al frente que evitar o en las que socorrerse. La luz no ayudaba en favor de ello, el alumbrado general de la calle se había visto perjudicado por todos lados y apenas dos farolas bastante lejanas a ella daban visibilidad plena al entorno. Solo bajo sus focos se daba claridad, y solo el campanario alto de la iglesia de su barrio se distinguía en la lejanía.

El cielo, ya tornando a demasiado oscuro para sus necesidades, no favorecía a que Ysera diese con nadie. Esperó, trasladándose solo de su posición a otro auto cercano al de ella para ganar espacio hacia el edificio. Vivió de analizar esos minutos, los hechizos que iban y venían, identificándolos para ponerles nombre y buscar creadores.

A la primera conclusión que llegó no era favorable. Bajo una de las farolas lejanas, despidiendo una luz blanca hacia la posición derecha de Ysera, una muchacha atacaba haciendo estallar un contenedor en mil pedazos. La identificó rápido, la muchacha de Hufflepuff que había visto en la biblioteca ese mismo fin de semana. Atacaría de vuelta, pero no quería mostrar su posición si aún no habían dado con su paradero.

Esperó al encantamiento de vuelta, una luz roja zigzagueante que solo conseguía un estruendo golpe. Corrió hacia ella, hacia Patrick. Este no se sorprendió del todo en verla, pero claramente dejaba ver en su rostro una incertidumbre hacia las emociones. Porque sabía, obviamente, a qué familia protegía.

-          ¡¿Plan?! -pedía información, imaginando que ella tendría anotaciones diferentes.

-          ¡Entraré a ese edificio! -señalaba.- ¡Teren me enviará ayuda! -asintió Patrick. Ambos se protegieron en compañía de un nuevo golpe en luz blanca. No hablaron hasta que se aseguraron de no sufrir daños.- ¡Cuánto hace que llevan aquí! -quiso saber. Patrick negaba.

-          ¡Llegué cuando Brice! ¡No creo que mucho! -Ysera buscaba la ruta a tomar hacia el edificio.- ¡Destrozaron todo en apenas minutos! ¡Alexander no está! -eso captó su atención con mayor notoriedad. Que Alexander aún no hubiese llegado. Asintió a Patrick y posó su mano en su hombro en señal de despedida. No tenía relación alguna con él, pero sin duda, esperaba volver a verle. Como sinónimo de positivismo.

Corrió en bajo entre los coches hasta llegar a la acera, ayudándose de los últimos rayos de luz que pudiesen aclararle el camino. Tuvo que agacharse en el proceso a causa del nuevo golpe. Miró atrás, comprobando que Patrick seguía de una pieza, y así dando con quien efectuaba el nuevo encantamiento de su bando, una mujer de pelo corto en tonos claros a quien nunca había visto pero que, sin duda, era ajena al elenco de estudiantes.

No buscó darle explicación ahora, sacando su varita para apuntar a la puerta de entrada, pues todo lo destrozado quedaba demasiado alejado de la misma como para beneficiarse de ello. Se concentró en no derrumbar demasiado, en dominar sus fuerzas.

-           _¡Bombarda!_

Un estallido abría un boquete entre la puerta y la pared. Rápido corría Ysera al mismo, sin dejar de alzar la varita por si de ella tenía que ayudarse.

Entrar al bloque no la proporcionaba ninguna garantía. Se mantuvo en pose baja, como si se arrastrase por el suelo en busca de algún lugar al que ir. El edificio era similar al suyo, demasiadas plantas con no numerosas casas, y un vestíbulo que como mucho llevaría a un patio de luces.

Lo ignoró y fue a las escaleras, para ascender a la primera planta cuanto antes. Sin poder llegar más lejos de los primeros escalones.

Primero destello en su dirección, y dio gracias Ysera por que al menos el atacante lo pronunciase para ella ser rauda en suficiencia y protegerse. Un escudo la salvaba de  _Expulso_  bajo de forma. Se lo dedicaba un chico al que debía sacarle ya varios años, una edad intermedia tendría que le excluía de los grados jóvenes de Hogwarts pero también de los adultos.

Tampoco le dedicó tiempo a ello. Quiso volver a subir, descargando contra su posición el mismo hechizo que le habían dirigido a ella, pero ahora Ysera usaba la protección mágica para defenderse no solo de un nuevo conjuro, sino de dos. Retrocedió fugaz de la escalera. Cada paso que daba la exponía ante un nuevo golpe. No podía subir de ninguna manera, así que buscó otra forma de acceder a la altura.

Corrió al patio, abriendo la puerta con una patada para, con la mano en alto, tener la varita preparada a cualquier golpe. El primero, un conjuro azulado sin nombre que veloz se dirigió a ella. Se limitó a lanzarlo de vuelta en el escudo, con la suerte de que daba de lleno en su atacante para hacerle caer desde lo que sería una quinta planta.

Dudó, por algo que no imaginaba. Por ver aquel cuerpo, el de una chica, desprendiéndose al vacío en aparente inconsciencia. Iba a estrellarse contra el suelo, iba a caer de la peor de las maneras y partirse la crisma. No sabía qué hacer. Tembló en su posición en esas milésimas dudando en si salvarle la vida o dejar que la perdiese. Y fue un alivio a su incertidumbre que la muchacha pareciese no tener la mente nublada, haciendo que su cuerpo se desvaneciera en el espacio a causa de una aparición.

La chica desaparecía de su vista, y el patio, estrecho y alto, quedaba en soledad ante ella. No había tiempo que perder.

Tan rauda como pudo, pensó en algo que le permitiese una salida mental. Las tiendas de bricolaje  a las que iba con sus padres. Se apareció veloz, en unos almacenes cerrados a cal y canto. Corrió en el pasillo en el que estaba y en apenas unos pasos frenó en seco. Alzó su varita.

-          ¡ _Accio escalera_! -y esperó unos segundos hasta que un sinfín de ruidos metálicos comenzó a aparecer en dirección a ella. Brusca, alzó la mano libre y rechazó el golpe fortuito de más de una veintena de escaleras. El estruendo fue tan apoteósico que no dudaba en que la alarma fuese a saltar. Cogió una con la mano, tirada en el suelo, y se desapareció para de nuevo acudir al patio. Una vez allí, solo tuvo que contener el armatoste para no caer sobre ella. Y no lo hizo sola.

-          ¡Joder! -porque a poco más la misma caía también sobre el cuerpo de ahora su derecha.- ¡Qué coño haces! -Klapp se alarmaba.

-          ¡Las escaleras del edificio están bloqueadas! -plantaba la escalera veloz contra la pared. De igual manera que daba por comenzaba su escalada en la misma. Klapp iba tras ella.

-          ¡Actualízame!

-          ¡Teren quiere que saquemos a la gente de aquí! ¡No sé nada más! -la angustia se oía en su voz. Puesto que la escalera solo llegaba hacia poco más abajo de la primera ventana, ambos se mantenían sobre el peldaño dejando que Ysera echase mano de la varita.

-          Estoy seguro de que tus padres están bien. -no había ahora necesidad de gritar. Ysera miraba al chico, agradeciendo con pasividad y temor sus palabras.- Deja que pase yo primero. -ofrecía. Ysera fue a negarle, él no la dio tiempo.- Me han jodido una cita que iba de puta madre, te suplico que me dejes ir en cabeza. Quiero reventarles la cara a todos uno a uno. -acostumbrada ya a la forma de ser de Klapp, solo a él podría emitirle la tímida sonrisa que mostraba ahora dadas las circunstancias. Asintió Ysera, apuntando a la ventana para abrirla. Tan pronto el pestillo se dio, Klapp la empujó para cruzarla. Ysera no había entrado todavía cuando el chico ya conjuraba un destello azul que provocaba el golpe de un muchacho rival contra una pared. Este caía noqueado contra el suelo. Con ambos ya en el suelo, cogieron aire.

-          ¿Le llevarás al Ministerio? -negó él.

-          Si Teren dice que saquemos a la gente, esa es la prioridad. -caminaban hacia la puerta. Estaban en un dormitorio vacío.- De nada sirve llevarlos ya al Misnterio si papá Dantsov los saca a las horas.

Salieron de esa habitación para seguir el camino por la casa. Abrían las puertas, sin dar con nada. Ningún cuarto más daba a ese patio, así que nadie del bando de Alexander parecía vigilar las entradas. Al contrario que la de la casa en sí.

Klapp hizo un aviso con las cejas a Ysera para que se posicionase al lado contrario que el suyo. Abriría él la puerta con una patada, dando a donde se oían las idas y venidas de encantamientos. Ysera sería rápida, tanto como le permitiese la visión. Conjuró el chico la cerradura con un estruendo y esta se desplomó. Antes de tocar el suelo, Ysera apuntaba al cuerpo masculino que se giraba a ella en sorpresa. Un  _Desmaius,_ y el hombre, de nuevo en edad mayor, caía sobre el suelo desplomado.

Raudos corrieron a la escalera del pasillo, allí abajo, una muchacha de Gryffindor que se movía mucho con Darrow y Klapp esperaba con la varita alzada. Le daban paso, y subía veloz al piso en donde ahora Ysera creaba un nuevo escudo para el ataque que les venía de la planta alta. Al menos, ya habían tomado el primer nivel, y eran tres contra dos cuerpos en lo alto.

Las dos chicas propiciaron los ataques mágicos. Mientras, Klapp subía veloz aprovechando su intento por defenderse para, al llegar, usar una patada y lanzar al menos a uno de ellos a lo lejos. Contra el otro, usó su varita.

Ysera y su compañera se dividieron en labores. Comprobó la recién llegada que la planta primera estaba desalojada, y sin saber a qué conclusión llegar, esperaron que fuese por la ausencia voluntaria de los inquilinos. Corrió la de Slytherin al segundo piso en donde Klapp se abría paso por la puerta, de igual manera que su compañera de Gryffindor, ya libre de inspecciones, protegía la entrada abajo.

Dos casas que comprobar, una vacía, y la otra, con un joven aterrado en su dormitorio. Klapp se encargaba de trasladarle sin dar explicaciones, regresando antes siquiera de que Ysera fuese conocedora de la noticia.

-          ¡Lleva a la sede a quien veas, aunque esté bien! ¡Hay gente del Ministerio allí! -asintió, explicándole que esa planta ya estaba desértica.

Fue la última vez que Ysera hablaría con Klapp en esa noche. Tampoco sería consciente de verle, pues los ataques comenzaron a sucederse con mayor velocidad. Ya no eran tres, ahora eran cinco, y a su desgracia, cada vez más puristas hacían acto de presencia.

Ysera comenzó a subir las escaleras a los pisos altos mientras el resto se encargase de seguirla en protección o en ataque. Había más puristas desde el vestíbulo que en lo que quedase en pisos altos, así que mayor peligro se dio desde abajo.

Aun así, iba atenta a cualquier golpe, a la más mínima aparición. Lo único que servía de aviso  en esa oscuridad en la que se veían inmersos en el edificio, era que miembros del Eje tardaban más en atacar que alguien del bando purista. Una cuestión de valores, imaginaba Ysera, y aun así tanto ella como Storm, estuvieron a punto de conjurarse la una a la otra al quedar de frente en la cuarta planta.

-          ¡¿Estás bien!? -veloz, Storm abrazaba a la chica. Como si hubiese sido su misión el dar con ella. A su espalda, Marcus palmeaba la espalda de ambas para sobrepasarlas y subir al quinto piso. Hasta ahora, habían sacado del bloque a cuatro personas.

-          ¡¿Qué está pasando?! -no era una pregunta genérica. Quería detalles. Información de donde Storm viniese. Tuvo que esperar a dar respuesta. Con varita en alto, escudaba a ambas contra un destello blanco antes de cambiar el orden de su varita para petrificar el cuerpo al suelo, cayendo este escalera abajo.

-          ¡No sé nada! ¡He estado con Marcus todo el rato! -asumían que la primera planta del bloque debía de estar en llamas. No solo el calor era sofocante, igual que la humareda que poco a poco se alzaba. También lo denotaba el ruido.- ¡El edificio está tomado! -angustiada, la informaba. Dando con el rostro abrumado de Ysera.- Del segundo piso en adelante, no hemos sido capaces de pasar del primero. -el dolor en su pecho bajaba el brazo que usaba de ataque. Cualquiera que viniese ahora buscando dañarlas, lo conseguiría si Storm no actuaba en velocidad, pues ella no se encontraba ahora en condiciones.- Darrow y Teren subieron a tu planta. -cerca de ella, cogía su mano en un entorno de premura. Había casas que comprobar.- Estarán bien, Ysera, sé que—

-          Teren me dijo que me avisaría en cuanto lo supiese. -cortaba.- Si dices que está ahí, por qué no me ha dicho—

-          No es tan sencillo, hay mucha gente, Ysera, y Alexander ni siquiera ha llegado aún. -animaba Storm a Ysera con la mano para seguir investigando la planta antes de seguir los pasos de Marcus, el cual sin duda se batía en algún duelo en el piso superior. Pero Ysera no se movía, y Storm retrocedía en su paso al no gustarle lo que veía.

-          Voy a ir. -negaba Storm.- Puedo aparecerme, solo yo conozco mi ca—

-          Teren no quiere que vayas. Me ha pedido estrictamente que—

-          Saca a la gente de aquí. -renegaba. Storm se mordía el labio nerviosa.- No puedo quedarme aquí, has de entenderlo. -sin gritar, en voces alzadas, le explicaba su posición. Sabía Storm que no podía frenarla. Y no esperó a mayor excusa cuando un fuerte estruendo movió el suelo de todo el piso. El sur volvía a arder, y ambas se asomaban a la escalera sin dar con gran visibilidad.- ¡Saca a la gente! -cogiendo su mano en despedida, antes de soltarla y desaparecer no a su hogar, sino a la entrada de ese mismo bloque. Tres del Eje buscaban enmendar los encantamientos previos, sin conseguir paliar un fuerte incendio que se originaba en el patio y se extendía por toda la planta baja. Extinguían sus llamas, pero estas volvían a nacer.

-          ¡Ysera! -giraba la mentada a la entrada, dando con una apresurada Eo llena de ceniza. Se cogían de la mano.- ¡Estás bien! -no preguntaba, celebraba verla de esa forma.

-          ¡Storm está en el quinto piso! -imaginaba ya.- ¡Este edificio está intratable!

-          ¡Vengo del otro, del de junto al tuyo! -informaba.- ¡Está igual que este! -quería romper Ysera a llorar, sofocada. Tanta gente afectada, tantas familias… Sabía que su calle estaba abarrotada de personas, y se preguntaba hasta si alguien estaría intentando proteger el resto de edificios paralelos. Eo leyó su mente.- ¡Prácticamente todo el Eje está aquí! -contaba.- ¡Wansky, Varmoon…! -Eo frenaba el nombrado, asumía que ningún nombre aparte a esos le diría nada a Ysera.- ¡Están desalojando la calle, yo estoy paliando los fuegos tanto como puedo! -agarró fuerte Ysera su mano en agradecimiento.- ¡Voy a seguir!

-          ¡Ten cuidado, por favor! -la dejó marchar al incendio sin recibir por ella ninguna réplica en su marcha. Asumía que Eo sabía su destino y, ya conociéndola, comprendía que su amiga poco iba a conseguir parándola. Se dividían los caminos, y ahora sí, Ysera poco tenía que hacer allí.

Se concentró en su dormitorio, y depositó todas sus fuerzas en no fallar esa vez. Con la varita alzada, estuvo preparada para la salida de la aparición. Ser consciente de todo lo que la rodease de inicio para, en caso de mal aterrizaje, ser capaz de defenderse. E hizo bien en viajar con esa idea.

Su cuarto no era más que un recuerdo derruido. Cenizas, tonos negrizos que no daban lugar a mucha imaginación. Solo sus recuerdos pintaban la realidad bajo aquel destrozo. Solo su memoria servía para hacerle recordar la organización de todo. Y a poco más que unos segundos le pudo dedicar el pensar, entre tantos estruendos y temblores.

No había puerta que cruzar, solo el espacio hacia el pasillo que le permitía salir del dormitorio. De nuevo, la memoria fue lo que la permitió salir de allí, pues nada en la realidad ayudaba a un abandono. Y mucho menos colaboraba el llanto de su rostro. Incapacitada de dar más de varios pasos, se agarraba a los resquicios de la pared para en ella apoyarse, para caer perdida hacia el suelo de lo que quedaba de su hogar.

La habían echado abajo, solo dejando los cimientos que dudaba aguantasen mucho en alto. Y sin rastro de vida se escondía ella en su pesar. Ni Darrow ni Teren. Ni un purista al que mandar su furia. Ni Alexander. Ni su propia familia. Nada que la ayudase a desplazarse. Nada que le diese fuerza para salir de allí.

Se levantó como pudo tras llorar en suplicio eterno. Con piernas temblorosas, fue cambiando su punto de apoyo mientras intentaba abandonar el que había sido su hogar. Y no mudó su rostro ni cuando salió de allí, cuando el horror del pasillo la recibía.

Con varita en mano, no tomó fuerzas ni para hablar. El más feroz de sus pesares trabajaba por ella, sacudiendo contra el muro a los dos puristas que aún no la habían visto. Haciendo lo mismo contra la muchacha que desde la planta baja llegaba. Repitiendo el gesto con doble intento ante las otras dos que de la planta de arriba descendían.

Tuvo que rematar a uno de los muchachos que del suelo se levantaba en ataque. Una luz blanca que Ysera mandaba de vuelta en un escudo protector para dejarle paralizado al suelo. Y ser consciente seguía escupiendo odio por su varita a cualquiera que allí se dejase ver, suerte la suya y la de Darrow que su escudo le salvó de aquella.

-          ¡Ysera! -reprochaba. No el ataque, sino su presencia.- ¡Vete!

-          ¡No! -iba hacia él, a la escalera por la que descendía. Echaba el chico mano de su varita para protegerles a ambos del destello que les buscaba desde el mismo camino. Una vez alejado, la empotró contra la pared.- ¡Teren te ha dicho que te quedes—

-          ¡Dónde están mis padres! -exigía.

-          ¡Vuelve al edificio, no puedes—

-          ¡Dónde están! -exigía una vez más. Y Darrow se mordía el labio sin saber qué decirle. Porque, literalmente, nada sabía. Negó, mirando a la espalda para asegurarse de que nadie venía a ellos. Cogió su mano y tiró de ella, a la planta de arriba. Allí, se escondían tras unos escombros. Apuntaba Darrow como podía al descenso de la escalera para incendiar la planta baja. Que nadie pudiese subir a su ataque.- No lo sé. -respondió. Y por su baja voz, Ysera casi no le escuchó. Aunque le entendió perfectamente.

-          No lo sé. -la chica, confundida, no sabía qué decir. Esperaba a su lado, observándole, mientras Darrow vigilaba tras los cascotes de edificio que les protegían. Cogía de nuevo su mano para tirar de ella. La planta parecía desértica.

-          Darrow… -sollozando. Agarrado a su mano. Y Darrow giraba el rostro a ella para compartir como podía su pesar.

-          No estaban en tu casa. Pero la planta ya estaba tomada. -sintió su mano temblar entre sus dedos. Tan fuerte como pudo, la sostuvo con él.- Alexander no ha llegado. y si lo ha hecho nadie sabe nada de él. -negaba ella, queriéndose alejar de Darrow. De la realidad. Él la retenía.- Creemos que están en el edificio. -informaba.- Solo Alexander se les puede llevar, solo él podría ma… -no acabó.- Es cosa suya, siempre. No tendría sentido que no estuviesen aquí y que tanta gente siguiese en defensa. -guardaba sentido. Se lo daba como buenamente podía entre la angustia.- Teren y yo estamos intentando ascender, pero hay demasiada gente—

-          Iré con vosotros—

-          Ysera, van a venir a ayudarnos. Están vaciando los edificios y ahora vendrán—

-          ¡No puedo esperar, Darrow! -protestaba.- ¡¿No lo entiendes?! -entre lágrimas.- Mis padres, si dices que están, si Alexander—

-          Ysera, no dejaré que les pase nada. -con su mano en su rostro, buscaba que le creyese. Y ella se agarraba a su cálida palma para agarrarla y bajarla. Confiaba en él, como le había dicho a Teren, como tanto le decía a Damen. Pero simplemente no podía dejarlo todo a merced de ese sentir.

-          Ni yo tampoco. -comentó. Y Darrow le retiró la mirada en dolor.- Dónde está Teren. -hora de actuar, que dejase Darrow el pesar de la realidad de Ysera de lado.- Dónde está. -era ahora la chica la que tiraba de su mano, esperando indicaciones. Y a él le costó dárselas.

Escaleras arriba, había que escalar al origen del alboroto. No había llamas, pero sí la humareda que hubiese ocasionado un viejo incendio. Desconocía si Eo había sido la que se encargase de paliarlo, si había tenido Darrow a su hermana de su lado en vigilancia para ahora darla marcha. No quería preguntarle, angustiarle aún más, hacerle recordar que Eo estaba lejos de su protección.

Se limitó a correr en alarma, en buscar el foco en el que Teren se encontrase. Dando con él en plena escalera de ascenso al siguiente piso, al lado opuesto de donde se encontraban. Parecía haber mudado la posición.

Al contrario que Darrow, no parecía sorprenderse de ver a la chica allí. Si bien no ocultaba su desaprobación. Ambos conectaron, sin decir nada, y rápido Teren giró el rostro en angustia a donde quería seguir avanzando.

-          Hay dos más. -explicaba. Darrow añadía.

-          La planta de abajo está vacía.

-          Todo el edificio lo está. -resumía. Ysera escuchaba, ahora a un Teren que de nada se beneficiaba por tenerla en ascuas.- Ninguna casa tiene habitantes. -la contagiaba en preocupación.- No sé qué está pasando.

-          No pueden estar todos en la última planta. -negaba Darrow. Teren le imitaba en gesto.

-          Pero todo el mundo protege esa planta. Están haciendo de todo para que no lleguemos.

-          Alexander ha de estar aquí. -Ysera apuntaba. Y pese a que todo el mundo, incluido Darrow, le había dicho lo contrario, ahora nadie se lo negaba. Porque hasta Darrow miraba a Teren como si esperase una respuesta. Como si, entendía ella, le hubiese escuchado decir lo mismo. Fuese esa la realidad o no- Decís que solo Alexander se lleva a la gente. Entiendo que Alexander quisiese… acabar, con mis padres, por su propia mano, pero el resto podía ser cosa de cualquiera, y no hay nadie. Y no tendrían a dónde llevárselos.

-          A no ser que no conozcamos a dónde se los—

-          No. -renegaba Teren, avanzando como podía.- Nadie está atacando a familias. No han venido a por tus vecinos. -dirigía a Ysera. Esta no pudo responder.- Hay que llegar arriba.

-          Cuánta gente hay en este piso. -quiso ella saber.

-          Al menos diez. -informaba Teren. No esperaba tantos. Veinte manos para solo seis. El de Ravenclaw miraba a Darrow.- Avanza cuanto puedas, te crearé una barrera. -asentía. Luego, miraba a Ysera.- Quédate a mi lado. -y ella hacía lo propio. Unos segundos, y entonces, Teren actuó.

Veloz como pudo, se mostró en el pasillo con varita en mano. Sin necesidad de hablar, un agitado seco de muñeca y una luz blanca en espiral recorría el pasillo creando una onda que, bañada en lo que parecía un suspiro grave, aturdía a siete personas para hacerlas caer de rodillas.

Darrow aprovechaba. Corría tras la puerta que Teren desencajaba en la distancia para levitar a su frente. La anclaba a la pared, y allí Darrow se escondía. Tiraba el de Ravenclaw de la mano de Ysera para esconderles de igual manera tras otra madera, agachándose tras ella de igual forma que los aturdidos previos comenzaban a alzarse de nuevo. Dos cuerpos, un chico y una chica, a los que Darrow se llevaba por delante con otros dos hechizos congelantes. Al resto, Teren les lanzaba el mismo conjuro con mayor intensidad. Todos caían desplomados al suelo.

Los otros tres, poco tardaron en aparecer tras ya fuesen por las puertas o la escalera de la espalda. Darrow se enfrentaba a la chica que tenía de frente, e igual hacía Teren con su acompañante. Fue Ysera la que tuvo que girarse a la escalera y petrificar a una Cora que hacía su aparición para quedar esta en el olvido. Le devolvía su propio ataque de vuelta.

Teren le agradecía la salvación cogiendo su mano y tirando con él. No podían acceder a la escalera si de ella había bajado tan plácida la ahora en el suelo tirada. Había que esperar, que les buscasen en vez de perderse ellos entre innumerables ataques.

Apiñados los tres, esperaron a actuar. Teren se separó de ambos para asomar en la escalera e intentar divisar. Imposible ya con las altas horas de la noche, debían de ser pasadas las diez, aunque a Ysera el tiempo en impaciencia le pasase aún más lento.

Sin reacción, el de Ravenclaw lanzaba un fugaz rayo rojo al hueco del siguiente piso. Y sin explicar nada, tomaba las escaleras y se perdía en él. Rabioso, por la costumbre de su amigo de actuar a la ligera, Darrow tiraba de Ysera para seguirle los pasos. A medio camino cesaban por el estruendo, para solo apresurarse más cuando recuperaban la forma. Arriba, Teren se escondía tras escombros después de ser él el causante del mismo destrozo.

-          ¡Avisa la próxima jodida vez! -le recriminaba Darrow. Este le ignoró. Tres cuerpos yacían dolorosos por el pasillo. -¡Voy a mirar las casas de abajo, por si acaso! ¡Continuad!

Se despedía Darrow en premura hacia abajo, quedaban Teren e Ysera frente ahora, cuatro cuerpos que de detrás las puertas salían. Imaginaba la chica que de vigilar entradas externas. Apuntaba ella a los de la izquierda, y con un latigazo de lado a lado de su mano, los sacudía a la pared de al lado para, como el resto, caer aturdidos al suelo. Y Teren alzaba su varita para, con firmeza, lanzar un escudo blanquecino que a todos dejaba anclados al suelo, espaldas pegadas al mismo.

Mantuvo la varita alzada en tensión, reteniéndolos. Miró a Ysera sin necesidad de palabras, y ella se asomó a la escalera superior para desde ella lanzar una protección de cara a los ataques provinientes. Bajaba Teren la mano para cargar la fuerza y lanzar la enésima sacudida. Cualquiera que hubiese buscado alzarse, caía de nuevo. Y rodando en el suelo, tres puristas se desaparecían de allí.

Iba Teren rumbo a Ysera, recibiendo también a un Darrow que subía a su planta, perdiéndose entre las puertas de las mismas para confirmar que nadie allí se encontraba.

Seguía siendo Ysera la que mandaba contrahechizos a la planta de arriba. Ahora Teren se tomaba un descanso, apoyado sobre el apoyo de los escalones recobrando fuerza. Esperaban a Darrow, el de Ravenclaw no podía verse inmerso en un ataque a tanta gente en soledad en esos momentos, venía de dos cargas que le habían dejado por los suelos.

 

Su amigo llegaba a su lado ahora, apresurado, y se sacaba de la espalda un tarro que veloz le daba. Intentó rechazarlo Teren, pero la insistencia de Darrow le hizo tragárselo.

-          Te necesitamos más a ti que a mí. -recordaba. Apenas medio minuto y Teren se sentía de nuevo capacitado.- Cuántos pisos quedan.

-          Dos. -informaba Ysera.- El de arriba del todo está deshabitado desde siempre. Es una especie de guardilla general. -asentían ambos.- ¿Han… venido todos? -sorprendida.- Hay demasiados, cómo es que—

-          Sí. -Teren, dolido.- Eso es lo preocupante. Tantos para solo dos personas. -seguía la asunción  de que solo su familia era el objetivo.

-          Dónde están los demás. -Darrow no preguntaba por los puristas.

-          Hay demasiada gente fuera. Acepta que estamos bastante solos aquí. -era lo mejor. Por negativo que fuese.

-          Pero…

Quería protestar. Ysera podía verlo en su estado de nervios, que Darrow no aceptaba lo que sucedía. Y Teren le dirigía una mirada que le enmudecía en dolor. No quiso Ysera añadir nada, tampoco entender que Teren lo viese tan simple, pues ella también requería de más personas.

Aun así, Darrow era el que daba el paso al frente. Les doblegaba para acceder a la planta de arriba y allí sacudir el primer encantamiento. Un  _Expulso_  reducido que se llevaba consigo a dos pero que daba vía libre a una luz blanca que a él se dirigía. Tuvo que rechazarla como pudo con la mano, llevándose el destello del golpe en la misma. Raudos fueron Teren e Ysera a sacudir en sendas furias dos rayos  de diferentes composiciones pero con el mismo fin. La roja y desigual de Ysera mandaba a lo lejos al chico más cercano. La azulada y curvada de Teren, a dos muchachas que con varita en alto ya habían pronunciado dos encantamientos que de rebote se llevaban.

Alzaba Teren a Darrow del suelo a donde había ido a parar, desquitándose el mismo del dolor para seguir el avance. Espalda contra espalda, encarando a quienes salían de las puertas. Darrow se adentraba en la casa con uno para entre hechizos perderse. Teren, directamente, aturdía al suyo en sueño profundo para seguir su paso. Ysera, alejada de ambos, continuaba su paso hacia la planta superior. No había tiempo que perder.

Se agachó veloz en cuanto el primer conjuro azulado fue a ella. Alzándose luego con su escudo ya creado en defensa. Devolvía un encantamiento blanco directo al cuerpo del chico que lo conjuraba, pero no pudo defenderse del rojo que la lanzaba hacia atrás. Rauda como pudo, se alzó para encarar. Suerte la suya que en ese momento la planta no estuviese tan abarrotada, que se hubiese podido levantar para cuando esta se vio llenada.

Un  _Protego_  en máxima capacidad hacia el pasillo para salvarla de dos luces blancas. Un agitado de su mano hacia la escalera para devolver la roja que desde allí le dedicaban. Y el cuerpo de ese chico caía por los escalones para en la planta inferior llevarse un definitivo petrificado. Teren acudía hacia ella, sin querer reprocharle aún la osadía de acudir en soledad. Poco podía decirle tras haber hecho él lo mismo.

Al mismo tiempo que Darrow se dejaba ver, cinco personas salían de las casas mostrándose hasta después de que sus encantamientos lo hiciesen. Al frente de Teren, Ysera les salvaba del primero. En su espalda, Teren les protegía a los tres de otros dos. No definitivos, pues los puristas se alzaban.

-          ¡Seguid! -les echaba Darrow hacia la escalera de ascenso. Teren le reprochó con la mirada sin moverse, en desacuerdo. Pero el de Gryffindor le ignoró en plenitud.- ¡Seguid, ya! -Ysera fue la primera en partir, y solo por que no lo hiciese sola, Teren la siguió.

La última planta, y obviamente los pesos pesados. Esperándoles como si todo formase parte de su plan más meticuloso. No dejó Teren que Ysera fuese al frente, ni siquiera se permitía a sí mismo el papel. Su varita actuaba tan rápido como sus pensamientos para crear tal barrera que la luz blanca que se dirigía a ellos rebotó como si duplicase su fortaleza.

Se llevaba en el rebote a una mujer que, antes de caer al suelo, desaparecía. Pero al causante del hechizo, apenas le rozó.

-          Vaya, Stringer, veo que por fin puedes dejar ver tu placer por la magia oscura y abandonar tus estúpidas pociones curativas. -tuvo Teren que frenar a Ysera, que rauda buscaba encararse con su profesor de Encantamientos.

-          Un placer, sin duda. -sacudía la mano de su varita para, sin reparar en ellos, deshacerse de dos nuevos puristas que salían de la puerta más cercana. Santoro tampoco reparaba en ellos.- Te diría que tengo un gran maestro en encantamientos, pero resulta que mentiría. -le atacó con un conjuro aturdidor que Santoro rechazaba sin esfuerzo.- Y además, soy autodidacta.

-          Eso explica tus notas. -con fuerza, buscó Santoro desplomarle contra la pared. Fue Ysera, hasta ahora ignorada por el maestro, la que con su varita desvió su ataque. En rabia miró el hombre a la muchacha, antes de que Teren se plantase frente a ella. Rio el profesor.- Tranquilo, Muggle, no pretendo tocarla. -y en incertidumbre quedó ella escondida, mientras Teren le sacudía fugaces ráfagas azules que solo conseguían desviarse con las sacudidas de Santoro. Era difícil atacar a alguien que conocía cada encantamiento posible, por mucho que Teren pudiese llegar a dominarlos todos. Con facilidad el profesor le veía venir.

-          ¡Ve con Darrow! -exigía ahora Teren, pero Ysera no iba a hacerle caso. Estaba en la última planta, y ahora de la puerta restante salían los dos hermanos a los que a desgracia había echado en falta. Greg y Coleen ya portaban sus varitas en alto.- ¡Ysera, ve—

-          ¡No! -salió de su espalda mientras Teren seguía su enfrentamiento con Santoro para lanzar contra ellos un escudo que solo consiguió hacerles retroceder el paso unos metros.

-          ¡Ysera! -Teren se dividía como podía, sin poder perder detalle de Santoro y sin querer hacerlo de la chica, que sin pensar se enfrentaba a los dos hermanos en soledad.

Como ella podía, le sacudía un  _Expulso_  a Coleen que sin problemas él desviaba. Rauda tuvo que protegerse del que Greg le mandaba, y sin terminar de conseguirlo, era acorralada contra la pared por un Coleen que en rápida aparición la había sorprendido de frente para allí llevarla.

La agarraba del cuello de su jersey para lanzarla contra el suelo. Una reacción a su aturdido juicio curiosa, pues habría imaginado a cualquiera de los dos deseosos de darle caza final con su varita. Pero se entretenían buscando atormentarla. Usó Ysera desde el suelo su varita para alejar a Greg de su inminente ataque, y aunque Teren estaba demasiado ocupado para poder ayudarla a protegerse de Coleen, Darrow llegó a tiempo para hacerle de salvador.

El chico salía despedido a su espalda, justo al final del pasillo en donde la escalera al ático se separaba del resto. Nadie había en esa planta, y mientras Darrow se enfrentaba a los hermanos como podía, Ysera aceptaba que nadie la impedía paso al último piso. Al que entendía como deshabitado.

Supo identificar el grito de Teren, ordenándola no avanzar. Pero Ysera se alzaba del suelo a trompicones para, veloz, ir a las escaleras y subirlas. No se giró a comprobar de dónde provenía el estrepitoso relámpago mágico que a su espalda se dio, pero seguía escuchando la voz de Teren exigiéndole parar. Y ella siguió ignorándole.

Avanzó por los escalones hasta aquel rellano. Más estrecho que el resto, más recogido. Infinidad de puertas a diminutos cuartos que servían de almacenes. Todas abiertas, todas dando a un vacío claro. Todas, menos la suya. La del fondo a la derecha.

Aferrada a su varita, no hizo caso siquiera a que Teren ya estuviese a su lado. Habría dado con su rostro enfurecido, y cuando se dignó a mirarle, con ello se encontró. Pero para nada su amigo parecía cargar la rabia contra ella y su desobediencia. Plantaba los ojos en la misma puerta, la única cerrada. Y ahora usaba su mano para pedirle a Ysera no avanzar, que le dejase a él seguir el camino.

Pero Ysrea volvía a ignorar sus órdenes, ahora con cierto permiso inevitable de un Teren que sabía poco podía hacer. Fue con ella, en todo momento, y no la dejó ir al frente ni antes de abrir la puerta, ni mucho menos al dejar esta atrás.

No sabía explicar lo que veía, porque el hacerlo sería estar en un punto de locura al cual llevaba demasiado tiempo queriendo renunciar. Se limitaba a coger la mano de Ysera y a dejar que la realidad le sucumbiese. Que el horrible silencio en el que se encontraban solo se viese interrumpido por el corazón de Ysera rompiéndose en pedazos.

Fue esa sonoridad, la de su llanto, la que provocó que Alexander finalmente se girase a ellos. Con fingida sorpresa en el rostro y una media sonrisa que denotaba un claro orgullo. Como un anfitrión que, a la espera de visita, agradecía la misma deseoso de atenderles.

-          Por fin.

Se veía plácido, en pantalón negro y un jersey cómodo en tonos marrones. Ningún ápice de cansancio, de agotamiento alguno. Como si llevase allí apenas unos segundos pese al claro deseo que denotaba en que su llegada se hubiese por fin dado.

Su imagen siempre resultaba tétrica a la vista, y aun así habrían deseado ambos que esta se diese de peor manera si al menos se sucediese en soledad. Pero Alexander no estaba solo, si bien nadie podía responder con él.

Doce cuerpos, al menos, levitaban en el aire como si una horca transparente les mantuviese colgando del techo. Se mantenían en una nebulosa brillante rosada, como si tuviese una densidad diferente al espacio natural y les hiciese flotar en un contexto diferente. Parecida al agua.

Ysera los reconocía a todos. Vecinos suyos, de todo tipo. El matrimonio anciano de la segunda planta, los dos niños del tercero, sus familiares y los de los diferentes hogares del edificio. Sus padres, en medio, en el mismo trance que el resto en la misma burbuja, que si bien se mostraba en tonos bellos que hasta destellos mostraban, nulo interés tenían en ser tomados como hermosos.

Cada rostro, del más joven al más anciano, se mantenía en ojos cerrados en lo que parecía una angustia dolorosa. No había forma de interpretarla, sus cuerpos estaban inmóviles flotando en la nada, pero por todas y cada una de sus mejillas brotaban las lágrimas más amargas.

Inútilmente cogía Teren de la mano de Ysera, pues ninguna fuerza tenía ella para poder devolverle el gesto. Petrificado de igual manera, la dejaba suelta, veía a Ysera inconscientemente dando pasos al frente, como si quisiese acercarse a sus padres y comprobar que aquello era no más que una pesadilla.

Con la cruda realidad de la misma mirándola sin cesar.

-          Bienvenida a casa, Ysera. -amigable en su locura, Alexander la recibía. Y la chica desviaba su mirada a la azul del chico, sin ser capaz de transmitirle todo el odio que por él sentía. Sin poder hacer más que llorar.- Mis disculpas por el desorden del edificio, no me ha dado tiempo a limpiar. -burlesco. Daba igual lo mucho que Ysera se aferrase a su varita, era incapaz de usarla.- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? Me impacientaba por verte.

Balbuceaba Ysera el silencio, pues no tenía palabra alguna que poder darle. Se alejaba Alexander ahora de ella para deambular entre los cuerpos. Atreviéndose a tocarlos. Le arreglaba el dobladillo del pantalón a uno de los niños, le colocaba la camisa a un hombre.

-          Me habría gustado que vinieses antes. Me lo he pasado realmente bien. -se dirigía a ella, aunque con la mirada ahora buscaba a Teren.- ¿Conoces el hechizo, Stringer? -Inmóvil, Teren permanecía petrificado a su espalda, cargándose en ira.- No lo intentes, no lo haces. -descansaba ahora junto a la anciana. Se podía ver en sus ojos el desprecio que le profesaba a cada uno de ellos.- Petrificación. Levitación. Un poco de isolación. Algo de tortura. -sentía Ysera que iba a caer sobre la tarima sin poder nunca más alzarse de ella.- Les he sumergido en un sueño que bien podría ser eterno, pero, tranquilo, puedo despertarles. Están viviendo sus peores torturas, ha sido muy interesante el adentrarme en cada mente para saber sus miedos, para saber qué recrear. -aún junto a la anciana.- Tiene tres nietos, y su mayor temor es que les pase algo. -rio. Girándose a Teren.- Imagina. -paseó el chico hacia la mujer de su lado. Ysera la reconocía, era una señora amable de mediana edad, casada con la que descansaba a su lado. Muy cercanas a su madre en relación.- Ella teme que algo le suceda a su pareja. Y a su hermana pequeña, una chica de nuestra edad, más o menos. Por lo visto sufrieron hace tiempo un accidente de coche, no está mal revivírselo de mil maneras. -se acercó ahora al centro. A quien más placer le causaba.- Y, ah, los Sevriens. Sus horrores eran—

-          Para. -suplicó Teren. Y Alexander se giraba de nuevo a él, riendo, viendo el horror en su rostro.

-          ¿Por qué? Tú me diste la idea. -recordaba.- Eso de crear torturas en las mentes ajenas, poder revivirlas a placer… ¿Tú puedes y yo no? No seas egoísta, Stringer.

-          Qué quieres…-ahora la voz era la de Ysera. Tan rota como imaginaba Alexander oírla. Un canto celestial a sus oídos. La miraba ahora, acercándose, de frente.

-          No sabes cuánto me gusta escucharte decir eso, querida. -alzaba la mano a su rostro. Un tacto frío, gélido, como si la sangre no corriese por sus venas. Una diferencia desproporcional a lo que había sentido ese mismo día con Teren y Darrow. Secaba sus lágrimas con el pulgar.- Tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer en la vida y tristemente no te puedo dedicar todo el tiempo que querría ¿sabes? -le miraba, sin ser capaz siquiera de retirarle la mano.

-          No la toques… -ignoraba a Teren, que en horror se había visto bloqueado a la espalda sin ser capaz de hacer nada. Aunque ahora alzase su varita. Solo ante ello, Alexander desvió la mirada de la cálida de Ysera a la grisácea de Teren. Y aunque el de Ravenclaw lo imaginaba, se encargó Alexander de recordárselo.

-          Solo yo puedo despertarles, Stringer. -aún con su mano en Ysera, la chica volvía a derrumbarse.- ¿Sabes el filtro de Muertos en Vida? Ese que tanto te gusta buscarle la cura perfecta… Bueno, para esto no la tienes. -sonreía. La mano de Teren temblaba en lo alto.- Así que no hagas tonterías. Baja eso. -no lo hacía.- No te arriesgues a ser el que mate a la familia Sevriens. -de igual manera que Ysera se ahogaba en llanto, Teren bajaba su mano. Y él, en sonrisa, lo celebraba. Volvía a ella, ahora con las dos manos, para secar todas las lágrimas. Le hacía un puchero.- Me destroza verte así, no llores, anda. -un ligero halo de energía la ayudó a alzar las manos y desquitarse de las suyas con dos golpes secos. Él rio. Manteniendo la risa hasta cuando los pasos llegaron a la puerta.

Nadie se quedaba en la misma, todos continuaban el avance al menos unos pasos, cautivados en horror por el asombro. Darrow al frente, Wansky a su espalda, y también Varmoon. La risa de Alexander volvía a tornar al agraciado anfitrión.

-          Vaya, cada vez se apuntan más caras a estos encuentros. -no se retiraba de frente a Ysera, aunque Darrow hubiese llegado a la altura de Teren.- Profesor. -miraba a Varmoon.- Espero que no le moleste que haya versionado una de sus pociones favoritas en un encantamiento. -le confirmaba las sospechas que había tenido al entrar. Igual que a Wansky, a quien le dedicaba ahora sus ojos.- Y tranquilo, Wansky, me encargaré de escribirte un informe con todo lujo de detalles sobre el mismo. Así tendrás más cosas que enseñar en tus clases clandestinas. -ninguno le miraba, nadie daba crédito.- Ahora, si me disculpan. -y solo cortaron el vínculo con los cuerpos colgantes cuando ambos profesores cayeron de rodillas al suelo. Alexander solo había chasqueado sus dedos, y los dos se perdían en una agonía punzante de dolor que ni Teren ni Darrow supieron remediar.- Somos demasiados, y yo solo la quería ver a ella. -perdían oxígeno, se aturdían en cualquier tipo de dolor que les estuviese causando.

-          Páralo. -suplicaba Darrow.- ¡Alexander! -recriminando, inútilmente. Alexander reía.

-          ¿Por qué? ¿La echas de menos? -tan pronto lo dijo, le visitó. A él con mayor fuerza, una  _Imperio_  que en vez de hacerle actuar, se limitaba a hacerle sentir. Una orden de hacerle creer algo que era irreal. Teren le sostenía, como podía, sin querer él perderse en el llanto en el que Ysera ya estaba viviendo. Volvía el de Ravenclaw a sacar la varita y apuntarle, y Alexander alzaba el índice en aviso.- Stringer. -se sonrió.- No me tientes.

-          Páralo. -otra exigencia. Y alexander bajó la mano.

-          Tranquilo, ya te digo que no son de mi interés hoy. -agitó el reverso de su mano a un lado y los cuerpos de Wansky y Varmoon salieron hacia allí disparados.

La maldición les abandonaba, ahora solo quedaba el dolor de perder la conciencia. Y Teren apenas les pudo ver allí rendidos al sentir aún el pesar de Darrow. Le miraba a los ojos, que tenía cerrados. Una agonía que le hacía temblar. Que le anclaba al suelo cada vez más. Teren no tenía fuerza para sujetarle, y no comprendía que Alexander no cesase su dolor.

Le buscó con la mirada, suplicando. Alexander miraba a Darrow, lascivo. Luego, el de Gryffindor cesó en dolor. Ahora le atacaba el agotamiento del pesar.

-          Mis disculpas. -mentía.- Es que me excita demasiado verle así. -cuánto desearía Teren coger su varita y acabar con él. En ese mismo momento. Y lo poco que podía siquiera dar un paso al frente.- Pero, sí, por mucho que disfrute de nuestros encuentros, Brice, no tengo interés en verte por aquí. -el mismo gesto, y su cuerpo salía igual de despavorido hacia donde los dos maestros habían quedado tendidos. Tres inconscientes. Y ahora Alexander, podía dedicarse de nuevo a Ysera. La cual aterrorizada giraba de nuevo a él.- ¿Por dónde íbamos? Me preguntabas que qué quería ¿no?

-          Para. -una nueva insistencia de Teren. Alexander volvía a mirarle.- La quieres a ella aquí, pero a mí no me maldices, ni me lanzas contra nada. -recordaba.- Algo quieres de mí ¿no es así? Bien, déjala a ella, encárate a mí. -Ysera giró en seco.

-          Teren, no—

-          Tranquila. -Alexander cortaba, y recuperaba su gesto otra vez.- Reconozco que no te equivocas tanto como me gustaría, pero, Stringer, disfruto demasiado de cuando fallas en algo. -no comprendía Ysera su comentario. Y se giraba a Teren a buscar en él la respuesta, sin dar más que con su expresión molesta. Dividía la chica la mirada entre los dos.- No quiero nada de ti. No hoy. -añadía.- Pero tampoco tengo interés en mandarte callar. -se sonrió.- Tengo ayuda de sobra para ello. -esa vez, el giro de Ysera a Teren, fue definitivo. Porque a su desgracia, su amigo ya no se mostraba solo. Porque, a su espalda, aparecía lo que faltaba por suceder para que Ysera perdiese la cordura.

-          No…

Se escapó de sus labios, los cual sellaba con las palmas de sus manos. Con la premura que le permitió el escucharla, Teren giraba sobre sí para llevarse de lleno el golpe. Mudo, sin siquiera destello. Damen le apuntaba con su varita y le robaba la suya. Y aunque Ysera no podía ver el rostro de Teren, el de Damen lo divisaba a la perfección. Frío, sin tensión. Idéntico al de su hermano salvo por la ausencia de esa sonrisa característica.

Avanzó Damen sin retirarle la mirada a Teren. Más tiempo del que seguramente su hermano habría deseado. Le sobrepasaba, atrayendo consigo la atención de ambos. No llegó muy lejos, su hermano le daba una nueva orden.

-          Mándale fuera, ya le he aguantado suficiente. -asentía el menor como una marioneta más. Y se giraba a Teren para alzar su propia varita, y tardar de nuevo más de lo deseado para hacerle salir despedido por el espacio de la puerta. La misma que quedaba clausurada a sus espaldas. Y dieron igual todos los golpes o hechizos que Teren intentó desde fuera, en ningún momento pudo tirar la puerta abajo o abrir un boquete en la pared.

Y, ahora sí, Damen se giraba a ella.  En todo su esplendor y una fachada que Ysera desconocía. Inmune aparentemente a su estado, a la tortura mental en la que la chica se encontraba. Ni pestañeaba más de la cuenta, ni se dejaba amedrentar. La miraba, sin más, como si fuese una cualquiera. Como si no la hubiese suplicado confiar en él infinidad de veces.

Como si no le hubiese prometido hacerlo en todas ellas.

-          Y ahora… -a su espalda, Alexander se acercaba a ella. Bajando su rostro sobre su hombro, para susurrarla.- Lo que quiero...  -se alejaba y acercaba. De lado a lado. Pero sin interferir con la imagen de Damen, a sabiendas del daño que le hacía. Aún preferible a la imagen de sus padres a la espalda.- Disfruto de todo esto, créeme, pero… Es agotador hacerse cargo de tanta gente. -fingía contar, como si no supiese el número.- Doce personas. No sé si tengo espacio para tantos. Dos, en cambio… -rio. E Ysera giró al grupo de personas solo porque Alexander las miraba también.- Te doy la oportunidad de elegir. Para que luego digan que no soy generoso… -se había girado a su hermano en busca de apoyo humorístico. Se negó Ysera a comprobar si Damen le reía la gracia.- Es sencillo. Pensaba llevármelos a todos, pero… Ya te digo, es agotador. Y en cambio, a la vez, sigue siendo un pasatiempo fascinante, y renunciar a tanta diversión es de estúpidos. Y yo no soy ninguno. -recordaba. Ysera había perdido la visión entre tanto llanto, perdía igual la cordura.- Puedo llevarme a diez. A esos niños, no ocupan mucho. -reía.- Sus familias. Los ancianos, que se hagan compañía… Dejaría a tus padres aquí. -cerraba Ysera los ojos, en agonía. Protegía su estómago con un abrazo, paliando inútilmente el dolor que allí se daba.- O por otro lado, puedo llevarme a solo dos. -se plantaba frente a ella, provocando que la chica abriese de nuevo la mirada.- Solo dos, a cambio de la libertad de otros diez. -y sin decirlo, Ysera asumía el truece.- ¿Dejo a tus padres en casa y me llevo a los otros diez, o dejamos libres a tus vecinos y, en cambio, me llevo—

-          Por favor… -suplicaba. En una agonía insufrible. Alexander se sonreía, agachándose para quedar a su altura.

-          El favor te lo pido yo, Ysera. -le miraba, aterrorizaba.- O eliges, o me los tendré que llevar a todos. -se sonrió.- O matarles, como prefieras. -volvía a negar, volvía a suplicar en silencio despertar de aquello. Alexander la dejaba tiempo, solo porque sabía del dolor que le causaba.- Te he dicho mil veces que no te cruces en mi camino, y aun así tú has buscado impedirme el paso muchas veces. -dejaba su comedia de lado.- Me has hecho quedar en ridículo otras tantas, entre ellas frente a mi padre en un juicio que no debería de haberse dado. -se agachaba a ella de nuevo.- Porque debería de haber acabado contigo hace muchísimo tiempo. -amenazante.- La primera vez que me hablaron de ti, el primer día que fui a tu rutina Muggle a ver a esa joven bruja que tanto iba a dar a mi casa -burlesco.- mientras paseaba por los parques de su ciudad. No te debería de haber dejado pisar Hogwarts, en donde no tienes derecho a estar. Y aun así, henos aquí.  -abría los brazos encuadrándose en la imagen de su espalda. Y ahora, miraba a su hermano.- Ni me han dejado hacerlo a mí, ni quien debería de hacerlo lo hace. -por inercia, Ysera se giró a Damen. Al mismo rostro de antes, al desconocido que encontraba.- Tienes suerte, Ysera, de que mi hermano no quiera matarte. -volvía a acercarse a su oído.- Pero eso no te garantiza vivir demasiado. Sabe bien mi hermano que mi paciencia es intermitente. -ni entendía Ysera que ahora golpease Alexander a su hermano con palabras, ni le importaba. El dolor podía con ella.- También es cambiante ahora, Ysera. Y estás tardando demasiado en darme una respuesta.

-          Por favor…-suplicaba. Entre negativas de llanto y dolor.

-          Elige, Ysera. Diez vidas, o las dos de tus padres. -se alejaba de ella para ir junto a ellos. Sus cuerpos perdidos en a saber qué torturas. No se atrevía a mirarlos, avergonzada por no haberles protegido, por haber llegado a ese extremo.- ¿A quién me llevo? -más voces venían del pasillo. Muchos más golpes y encantamientos fallidos. Teren no estaba solo, y aun así nadie podía romper lo que Damen hubiese hecho al encerrarles.- ¿Y bien? -la más horrible de las sonrisas. Pintada de nuevo en el más oscuro de los seres. Cogía de las piernas a sus padres, firme.- Sería lo más justo ¿no crees? -falsa moralidad.- Solo cargar con a saber qué destino de dos personas, en vez de diez. -no sabía Ysera cómo debía de ser una tortura mágica por su parte. Que Alexander Dantsov se introdujese en tu ser para llevarte al deseo de morir. Pero sabía que el chico podía hacerte desear tal final con solo hablar. Con dañar a otros y dejarte a ti en intacta capacidad para sufrir todos los pesares posibles.- ¿Qué me dices? ¿Me los llevo?

Seguía mirándoles, con la misma vergüenza, con el mismo horror. Les pediría perdón infinidad de veces si pudiese, la escuchasen o no. Les prometería con palabras y gestos que haría todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para sacarles de allí, Que no cesaría en su trabajo para perfeccionar sus capacidades y poder enfrentarse a Alexander o a quien fuese. Aunque este fuese la misma persona que a su espalda se mantenía, en silencio.

Qué injusta era la vida si ella misma tenía que decidir aquello, pues sabía perfectamente que Alexander no se iba a andar con segundas. Que cumpliría su palabra si ella no le daba respuesta. Que los mataría a todos. Y qué injusta era la vida por hacerla tener que sentenciar a sus padres a saber qué calamidades con tal de salvar a otras diez personas de igual destino.

No supo por qué le miró, por qué buscó los ojos de Alexander como si quisiese transmitirle todo su dolor, a la espera de que tuviese un corazón bajo su pecho. Pero solo consiguió agrandar su sonrisa. Pintarla más latente. Dar por perdido ese corazón inexistente. Y agrandar el dolor del suyo propio.

Asintió. Una vez y sin poder repetirlo. Sin poder tampoco devolver la mirada a los cuerpos levitantes de sus padres. Y Alexander, asintió de vuelta.

-          Sabia elección. -y solo las campanas de la iglesia dando el nuevo día en la madrugada rompían el silencio que les acompañaba. Pintando con ello, de nuevo, una sonrisa en los labios de un Alexander que a las piernas de sus padres se aferraba. Dispuesto a marchar. No sin antes, despedirse. En escucha armoniosa de las campanadas.- Lunes veinticinco. -anunciaba.- Feliz cumpleaños, Ysera.

Y tan pronto las palabras pronunció, su cuerpo y el de sus padres desaparecieron de la escena. Y su grito, en armonía con el de varios de los cuerpos que del aire caían al suelo ya cuerdos, destrozó el ambiente de igual manera que rompía su pecho hasta al suelo tirarla.

Y nada más importó a su alrededor. La incomprensión horrible de sus vecinos, el terror general que no solo en ella se daba. El cuerpo de Damen a su espalda aún presente, sin moverse, sin respirar. Sin fingir ahora que nada le importaba. Con las mismas lágrimas en sus ojos que raudo borraba antes de desaparecer. De romper su hechizo sobre el cuarto para dar el paso a quien quisiese apuntarse a la tormenta.

Abandonándola en su soledad como se había prometido nunca hacer. Por sentirse incapaz de siquiera mirarla. Por mucho que ella desconociese. Por mucho que él se prometiese hacer por paliar ese mal.

La dejaba a su dolor, y escapaba con el suyo.

Un nuevo tormento que llevarse a la cama. La enésima pesadilla. Sin duda, no la última.

 


	82. Chapter 82

Sin capacidad de reacción. Sin nada más allá que la estupefacción para hacerle frente a la realidad. Había sido un proceso perturbador. Desde que su hermano le cogió del brazo para llevarle consigo a aquella calle de Londres que no tardó en identificar, hasta que tuvo que seguir los pasos de Alexander a su nueva barbarie.

Asumir, analizar, y trabajar en soledad le llevó toda la energía posible antes de que pudiese dedicarse a Alexander en plenitud. Minutos más tarde de su llegada, en los topes de aquel lugar.

-          Cuántos somos. –Coleen hablaba con él desde bajo el marco de una puerta. Ciertos estruendos ambientaban. Todo comenzaba a tornar, Damen temblaba en silencio.

-          Los suficientes. –resumía el organizador, de camino a la última puerta.- ¿Están todos? –Santoro, de guardia a los pies de la última escalera de ascenso, asentía.

Era obvio que Alexander le había mentido, Damen lo supo desde el momento en el que se vio forzado a responder con lo que el mayor ansiaba escuchar. Para nada Alexander visitaba Hogwarts en relación al maestro. Ningún interés mayor que Damen residía en el castillo para hacerle al chico regresar. Ni siquiera era una trampa para él, Alexander era más listo que eso. No temblaba a la hora de mentirle para sacar de él las palabras que quería escuchar, y así había sucedido.

Santoro llevaría en aquel lugar demasiado tiempo, a saber cuánto los hermanos Warren. Siguió Damen escuchando.

-          Debería de haber uno más, un hombre en el tercer piso, pero no está en la casa. Ni parece que estuviese recientemente. –Alexander asentía. No parecía cambiar sus planes en absoluto.- Pero sus padres están.

Conocía a Alexander perfectamente, y que no sonriese era perturbador. Lo hacía Santoro, también Greg, que por allí paseaba, como si se contagiasen del turbio placer del líder para gozar de la situación. Pero el propio cabecilla de los puristas retenía el gusto para sí, sin querer compartirlo.

Asintió, dando por bueno el paso dado para su plan.

-          No salgáis de esta planta. –ordenó a los tres. Seguía ignorando a su hermano menor, como había hecho desde el aterrizaje.- Conozco a Stringer, vendrá solo con Brice. Sabrá que estamos aquí. –miraba al rellano. Santoro curvaba una ceja.

-          ¿Y ella? –solo esa mención pintó en Alexander la sonrisa que Damen temía.

-          Ella vendrá, quieran o no. –de nuevo la lasciva mirada en los otros tres. Y ahora, el aviso de Alexander, que ya disponía a ascender.- Dejad que venga. –ordenaba.- A los otros dos, haced lo que queráis hasta que lleguen al límite.

-          ¿También a Stringer? –Santoro se sorprendía. Alexander, en absoluto.

-          Hoy no me preocupa Stringer. –que rompiese el aislamiento hacia Damen para mirarle en ese momento no era positivo. Nada sacaba en claro Damen de aquello, pero no reaccionó. Prefería hacer cávalas en privado.- Ven.

No dudó en seguir sus pasos, aunque fuese lo último que quisiese hacer. Ignoró también las miradas de desprecio de todos lo que se las dedicaban, Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo en la realidad para al menos dedicarle esa ignorancia, pues sus ojos le daban un nuevo golpe del que intentar defenderse. Un brusco cambio que, pese a imaginar, cobraba peor sentido al verlo.

Al final de aquel pasillo, en la puerta a la que Alexander había querido entrar. Ni siquiera estaban inconscientes, solo aturdidos. Doce cuerpos, allí tirados en el suelo, a la espera de cualquier calamidad. Y daba gracias Damen por que su hermano no quisiese girarse a comprobar su reacción. No al menos de primeras. A ver cómo actuaba su hermano por fin en ese ambiente del que tanto había renegado.

Pero primero tenía él que analizar. Observar todos esos rostros. Con devoción y lujuria perversa ante dos niños que no llegarían a los diez años de edad, como si supiese que de dolor nacería aún mayor placer.

Dedicó Damen esos segundos en soledad a preparar su fachada, a guardarse en situación. Fracasando como imaginaba que hacía. Sobre todo cuando Alexander paró frente a los padres de Ysera, tan reconocibles por el parecido físico que guardaban con ella. Por la devoción de Alexander al acuclillarse ante ellos.

La madre entreabría los ojos, pero no llegaba a divisar nada.

-          Ven aquí. –no se giró a mandarle. Damen, aun así, no titubeó en el paso. Fue.- No creo que Stringer esté en capacidad de enfrentarme hoy, tampoco va a poder hacerlo aunque venga abastecido en energizantes. –silencioso, escuchaba.- Aun así, encárgate de él. –demasiadas cosas pasaron por su cabeza, todas y cada una de ellas tuvo que dejarlas al margen de su reacción.

-          Cómo. –Alexander se alzaba, mirándole ahora.

-          Tampoco repares mucho en él. Simplemente no quiero que esté cual incordio alrededor de ella cuando venga. –echaba mano a su varita.- Te avisaré, no te dejes ver. No le quiero por aquí mucho tiempo, pero quiero que vea a lo que no puede dar solución. –se giró de espaldas a él para señalar al primer cuerpo. No se sorprendió Damen de ver a uno de los niños como primera presa.

Lo inducía en un trance mayor y profundo, girando su muñeca como si con el gesto absorbiese en su varita parte de su alma. Su conciencia plena,  y sus respuestas a estímulos.

Cuánto se odiaba en ese momento. Cómo llegaba a despreciarse por no usar su propia varita para parar aquello. Por mucho que supiese que no debía intervenir, que de nada sirviese perder la confianza de Alexander en esos momentos. Un precio excesivamente alto a pagar que a Damen le atormentaba con punzante intensidad.

No movía ni un ápice de su cuerpo, porque no debía, y tampoco se veía capacitado para ello. Pero era incapaz de desquitarse del horror. De que su rostro no mostrase la repulsa, ni cuando Alexander se giró a él.

-          Los niños son criaturas muy inocentes. Sus miedos son muy básicos. –le escuchaba, atemorizado por la continuación.- Le da miedo la oscuridad, las figuras a su juicio humanas que crean las sombras de los objetos.

Movía la varita, aún apuntándole, ahora en orden inverso. El rostro del niño comenzaba a mudar, arrugaba su frente mínimamente sin ser él consciente, hasta que su gesto quedaba de nuevo estabilizado en la naturalidad. Salvo que, por sus ojos cerrados, caían de alguna forma lágrimas cargadas. Alexander lo elevó, y lo mantuvo en alto rodeándolo de una nebulosa brillante y plácida que podía Damen confirmar diferiría mucho de lo que el niño estuviese visualizando.

No podía digerirlo. No podía asimilar la imagen, cuando Alexander apuntaba al niño de su lado y repetía el mismo proceso. Le succionaba cualquier detalle, para luego, introducirle uno nuevo.

-          Eso está mucho mejor, pequeño… -Damen clavaba sus dientes contra la piel de sus labios, entre temblores.- Le aterrorizan las serpientes, sobre todo las de cascabel.

-          Alexander… -suplicaba, en un susurro agonizado. Alexander le ignoraba.

-          También quedarse encerrado entre paredes altas, como en un cubículo. Por lo visto tuvo un pequeño incidente en una excursión al campo y cayó en un agujero en el suelo.

-          Alexander, es solo un—

-          Llevémosle de vuelta. ¿Cuántas serpientes añadimos?

-          Alexander. –ahora sí, su hermano giró a él. Y aunque Alexander desearía ver en Damen el mismo placer que le proporciona a sí mismo, disfrutaba sin poder evitarlo de verle sorprenderse. Como si no conociese sus límites.- Qué pretendes… -ladeando su sonrisa, encantado de responderle.

-          Jugar un poco. –miró de nuevo al niño y torció su muñeca. Como en el hermano del crío, el gesto de terror no tardó en darse, para luego quedar paliado en un gesto plácido, del que brotaban lágrimas descontroladas. La misma bruma le rodeó, alzándole. Rosada y purpurinosa. Damen retrocedía los pasos sin ser consciente de ello. Cómo había llegado hasta ese punto…- Reconozco que quería dejarlos para el final, pero me puede la curiosidad. –fingía un escalofrío placentero, mirando a su hermano.- Qué temerán los padres de tu amiga. –el paso de Damen ahora se dio al frente, quedando impedido de más justo tras ser dado. Alexander viajaba al frente del padre de Ysera, y allí, acuclillado, le sacaba sus temores. Con mayor labor que a los niños, dejando claro que nada era tan simple como la mente de un niño. Se sonrió.- Muggles… -burlaba.- Le aterroriza la magia. Tan despreciable como su hija. –reía.- Así que le atormenta la idea de que el mundo en el que ella vive torne contra su seguridad y la de su familia. Perfecto… -tornó la mano, el proceso se repetía.- No hay nada como implantar miedos sumamente reales en mentes tan débiles. –comenzó a alzarle, mismo entorno rosado, misma falsa tranquilidad.- ¿Qué temerá ella? –ni siquiera le había elevado por completo y el ansia por torturar a la mujer ya le invadía. Entró en sus temores, y los estrujó con ahínco. Damen retiraba la mirada, controlando sus impulsos. No podía darles rienda suelta. No aún.- Oh, sí. –rio.- El sufrir de su hija. –tornó el gesto a Damen, tan opuesto al suyo en ese momento.- Dime, hermano, cómo torturamos a Ysera. –espasmos en su estómago que tenía que retener. Aún mordía su labio.- Dame ideas, tarde o temprano tendremos que ponerlas en marcha más allá de en su imaginación. –negaba el menor. Por nada del mundo iba a buscar dar respuesta a ello.- A Stringer le marcó mucho ver a sus padres calcinados. Imagino que habría sido peor verles en el proceso. Que nos lo diga ella.

No fue capaz. Damen tuvo que retroceder y apoyarse en la pared para que ese pensar no pudiese con él. Para que ningún ápice de la representación que Alexander montaba en la cabeza de la mujer tocase su cordura.

Que el suceso de los Stringer ni siquiera tuviese cabida.

Supo Alexander que su hermano no se encontraba en condiciones de complacerle cuando giró sobre sí y le vio aturdido contra la pared. De nuevo, la sorpresa era gratificante. Como si su respuesta denotase la superioridad de Alexander frente a cualquiera.

-          ¿Algo que decir, hermano? –negó raudo. Nada que pudiese aportar iba a beneficiarle. Nada que pasase por su cabeza, que acelerase su corazón en esos momentos, iba a ser de entendimiento para el mayor. Ni siquiera podría imaginarlo. Asintió Alexander.- Entonces, sigamos.

-          Vas a matarles. –lo preguntaba, sin encontrar en su cuerpo la fuerza suficiente para entonar la pregunta. Alexander hacía una mueca de vagancia.

-          No. –miraba a los Sevriens, alzados bajo el techo.- Sería aburrido. Quiero verla enloquecer sin saber qué es de ellos. –cerraba los ojos para evitar tanto el mareo como el dolor. Damen perdía la compostura.

-          Y al resto. –de nuevo, sin poder cuestionar en condiciones. Alexander se giró a él, antes de proseguir.

-          Eso dependerá de ella.

No quiso llegar a comprenderlo, a darle sentido a tal barbarie. Le retenía la mirada como podía, y asumía que su papel en aquello cobraba más fuerza de la que en un inicio se había imaginado tener. Por parte de Alexander, y por la suya propia.

Ysera no se imaginaba aún lo que por delante la esperaba, y daría él lo que pudiese por evitarle tal mal. Pero, a la vez, sabía que ya no podía. Que nada en su mano había para protegerla de tal situación si algo más en claro de aquello querían sacar.

Dejarla al sufrir para evitarle uno peor. Cómo comprender tal crueldad. No quería hacerle frente, y sin embargo, no tenía otra opción.

Ya no podía mostrarse así. Su hermano seguía mirándole, y el gozo por verle temblar comenzaba a esfumarse. No necesitaba al novato de su hermano, requería de su semejante. Y Damen sabía que el incrédulo allí presente nada podría aportar si seguía mostrándose tan limitado. Aunque no supiese despedirle, tenía que proceder a ello. Tenía que cambiar las tornas, de una vez por todas.

Tragó saliva, y asintió.

-          ¿Solo Teren? –pedía indicaciones. Alexander asintió.

-          Ya has hecho suficiente con ella. –dolido, en profundidad. Cómo le costaba dejar la realidad de lado.

-          Eres difícil de entender. –confesaba. Alexander seguía atento a él.- Me pides que me acerque a ella, que la debilite. Que la enseñe a controlar la mente para poder acceder a ella. Y ahora lo buscas echar todo a perder. –sonreía el mayor, ladeado. Controlado.- Querías que ganase su confianza para ahora perderla por completo. –comenzó a andar, lento, hacia el menor. Damen no le temía, nada que pudiese hacerle a él le aterraba. Pues sabía los límites de su hermano para con él, y hasta entonces, eso le servía de garantía.

-          Me duele ver que digas conocerme si llegas a tal asunción, hermano. –ya frente a él, le repeinaba los mechos blancos que por su frente caían. Como si le perfeccionase, un detalle de poder.- O que asumas que yo no te conozco, si piensas que no sé que intentarás de nuevo recuperarla, si no va ella antes a buscarte a ti. –no pudo llegar a tragar saliva siquiera.- Lo harás. Te justificarás ante ella. Y ella te creerá. Tarde o temprano, lo hará. –acarició su mentón.- Porque eres su única esperanza de saber qué será de ellos. –sonrió, amplio, con un espasmo de risa.- O eso creerá. –los temblores de su cuerpo no podían ser mantenidos al margen. No como quisiese. Al menos, lo intentaba.

-          ¿Tanto la menosprecias que crees que después de esto va a seguir a mi lado? –no borró la sonrisa de su cara. Y, eso, era peor que cualquier respuesta. Pellizcó suave su barbilla.

-          ¿No sigues tú conmigo? –un golpe profundo en cada uno de sus sentidos. Lo único en positivo de aquello, era que Alexander no requería de su respuesta. Ya la tenía.

Ya no iba a tentar a la suerte, ya no iba a hacer peligrar cualquier posibilidad de salvación. Guardó silencio y le dejó trabajar, y se obligó a observarle en el proceso pese al dolor. Pese a la barbarie. Para guardar consigo cada detalle. Para analizarlo posteriormente. Para de ello beneficiarse.

Y el primer estruendo se oyó en la calle, de misma forma que las campanas comenzaban a sonar dando una nueva hora en el día.

Alexander, prefiriendo el sonido del tintineo que procedía de la iglesia, se sonreía alzando un nuevo cuerpo al aire. Controlaba las horas, y se beneficiaba de ellas. Y hasta eso servía para torturar.

-          Pobre Ysera. No recibirá llamada de casa por su cumpleaños.

No iba la chica a reparar en la festividad, lo último que le importaría era añadir una cifra a su edad si la realidad se pintaba de esa forma. Y aun así, cuando todo hubo acabado, cuando Alexander se hubo marchado con sus padres a saber dónde, Damen no pudo permanecer allí. Porque no era el momento, ni era su turno.

Raudo cruzó Teren la puerta cuando esta perdió el hechizo, e igual hicieron todos a su espalda. Ni siquiera él, ya conocedor de lo que en el interior se daba, fue capaz de reaccionar en condiciones. Storm retrocedía en sus pasos con la boca tapada con su mano libre, sin ejercer fuerza alguna sobre la varita que de nada le iba a servir en ese momento. Eo negaba, sin dar crédito, y estática se mantuvo hasta que el ver el cuerpo de su hermano tendido en el suelo la llevó al pánico absoluto.

Al frente de todo, Teren daba las órdenes sin perder la mirada del cuerpo derruido de Ysera.

-          Sacarles del trance. –a Storm y Eo, respecto a los dos profesores y Darrow. A su espalda, Klapp, Marcus, y Bianca Brice entre otros nombres que Ysera no conocería de girarse a mirarles. A ellos se dirigió Teren.- Llevadles a la sede. Rápido.

El caos era tan general en aquel cuarto. El mismo en el que había visto todos esos cuerpos que yacían sobre el suelo levitando apelotonados sin conciencia alguna. La que ahora recuperaban, agrupándose en protección de cualquier nuevo dolor.

Los niños gritaban, confundidos, entre los brazos de sus padres que poco podían hacer entre el propio desconcierto. El anciano, como podía, buscaba avivar de un estado de inconsciencia muy diferente al provocado por Alexander a su abatida mujer. El resto, más gritos, más llanto, un calvario que nadie del Eje conseguía calmar.

Klapp tuvo que llevarse a gente sin explicaciones, cuanto antes pisasen San Mungo, más pronto llegaría la recuperación. Igual hizo Bianca, lo mismo Marcus y el resto. Pero Teren… Teren no podía moverse. No podía dejar de mirarla. Y aunque habría corrido a ella, el único capaz de usar su mínima energía en el gesto fue un ya devuelto a la vida Darrow.

Se dejó caer el de Gryffindor junto a ella para llevarla a sus brazos. Como si, pese a haber estado ausente, haber también vivido todo en perfección de detalles. La susurraba, cosas que inútilmente a nada llegaban. Y las dos chicas que a medio camino quedaban, lloraban desconsoladas de igual manera que un Teren sin fuerza alguna.

Wansky cogió a ambas chicas de la mano y las sacó de allí, en una aparición fugaz que dejó la habitación desértica. Varmoon también se había ido, y solo Teren en espectador observaba cómo Darrow nada podía hacer para tranquilizar a Ysera del drama sufrido.

Ambos se miraron, en un silencio que solo en sus mentes se rompía. Ya habría tiempo para hablar, de lo que ambos sabían y que a Ysera en esos momentos nada solucionaba. Como de igual manera nada en positivo le traería el pisar ahora San Mungo. Con tanta gente, tantos traumas.

Asintió Teren, a la idea de Darrow, que agarraba con fuerza a Ysera y se la llevaba de allí.

El entorno le sería conocido de prestar algún tipo de atención, pero nada en Ysera iba más allá del llanto. Darrow la dejó con cuidado sobre su propia cama, perfectamente hecha después de tanto tiempo sin visitarla. De ella quería huir Ysera, como si le quemase, como si el verse encerrada en un caserón le impidiese comenzar a actuar.

Pero no podía ir a ningún lado, nada sacaría de irse de allí, y necesitaba reponer fuerzas.

-          Ysera… -buscaba calmarla. Tiró de magia, para hacer aparecer varios tarros que decidido la quiso hacer tragar.- Bebe, por favor. –pero la chica se agitaba nerviosa, en un estado de ansiedad imposible de controlar. Dudaba Darrow que fuese consciente de nada en ese instante, que su mente estuviese funcionando con claridad.

No quería usar la magia directamente contra su abatido cuerpo, pero no pensaba en otra solución que diese resultado. Cogió su varita, y buscó el mismo relajarse para con el arma transmitirle a ella la más mínima calma en los sentidos. Poco a poco, tras una ventisca gris, Ysera fue recuperando una mínima calma que al menos la devolvía cierta cordura.

Un efecto que por otro lado Darrow no querría devolverle, prefiriendo mantenerla ausente de cualquier realidad si en eso la ayudaba. Pero la necesitaba a conciencia. E Ysera ahora le miraba de vuelta, como si se diese de lleno con un turbio despertar que Darrow no podía paliar.

Las lágrimas brotaron de nuevo por sus ojos, entre negativas y súplicas. La pesadilla de la que tanto había querido despertar no era más que la cruda realidad. Darrow cogía su mano en torpeza por su varita, la cual dejaba caer como había hecho Ysera con la suya al aterrizar. Llevaba la otra a su mejilla, esperando que la calidez que le daba al menos sirviese para que la chica supiese que no estaba sola.

Aunque así se sintiese en plenitud.

Rompió en un sonoro llanto y Darrow tomó asiento junto a ella para socorrerla. Abrazada a él, se rompía de nuevo en mil pedazos. El chico no buscó convencerla de beber ningún brebaje. Nada iba a solucionar la calma física si su mente iba a despertar en apenas segundos. La dejó desahogarse, sucumbir al dolor, y cuando más débil la sintió, tomó su varita para, de nuevo, tener que usar la magia y sumergirla en un sueño profundo.

Se quedaría con ella el tiempo que hiciese falta. Pero ya vendrían horas en las que poder acompañarla. Ahora, sabía que le requerirían.

Esperando no desvanecerse en el proceso, Darrow se apareció en la sala de San Mungo. Nunca antes esta había estado tan repleta, nunca antes tanta gente había usado su espacio. Su hermana, que corría a él despavorida, Storm, que daba pasos antes de frenar y preguntar por su amiga ausente. Varmoon que iba y venía hacia la sala de curas con ingredientes, de igual manera que su madre o Wansky. Klapp no quería atosigarle, y el resto, con tareas adjudicadas, cumplían con sus labores.

-          Qué mierdas ha sido. –Klapp quiso respuesta. Aunque fuese, antes de dejarle en paz. Darrow no supo qué decir.

A sabiendas de su llegada, Teren cruzaba la puerta de la sala de curas, en donde ejercía sus labores, para ver el rostro de su amigo y de nuevo, sucumbir en el pesar compartido. Klapp insistió.

-          En serio, qué ha pasado con sus padres. ¿Los ha matado? –aunque supiese la respuesta, Darrow le dejaba en silencio el deber a Teren de informar. Porque él había sido el presencial, más Teren que Darrow podría aportar, por mucho que el recién llegado supiese. Así que, por ello, el de Ravenclaw negó, bajando la mirada.

-          ¿Se los ha llevado? –la voz de Storm, aún rota, mostraba el horror que suponía esa opción. Cualquiera tenebrosa, cualquiera agonizante. Teren volvió a gesticular, ahora asintiendo.

-          Qué ha pasado… -Eo no quería la respuesta, y aun así su cuerpo necesitaba saberla. Darrow se soltaba de ella para acercarse al estante y tomar algo de pócima herbovitalizante de un trago raudo. La balda estaba prácticamente vacía, no debía de ser el único en tomarla.

-          Los ha sumergido en una pesadilla. En una tortura. –como podía, informaba Teren.- Basada en sus temores. Y se los ha llevado. A saber dónde. –el resquemor de no saber aún el lugar, de no poder acceder a él. Eo sollozaba.

-          Cómo ha podido… -Storm no entendía.- Quiero decir, por qué no se le ha impedido.

-          No es tan sencillo. –recordaba Darrow, recuperando la forma.- Alexander siempre lo tiene todo controlado—

-          ¡Pero estabais allí! ¡Los dos! ¡Y Wansky, y Varmoon! –no les culpaba, pero no lograba a comprender cómo el mago más brillante, el más valiente, y dos notables profesores, habían sido insuficientes para frenarle. Y los dos chicos se miraban, de nuevo sin pronunciar nada en alto, de nuevo, haciendo tiempo. Darrow bajó la mirada. Teren la mantuvo por los dos.

-          Él tampoco estaba solo. –habrían necesitado de más información si no fuese por la obviedad. Si no hubiesen visto a Santoro desaparecer a su llegada, o a los Warren marchándose decrépitos tras enfrentarse a Darrow. Si no supiesen que Cassius no iba a aparecer en algo así. Si Storm no estuviese al tanto de que Alexander ya no iba a trabajar solo.

-          Damen… -aun así, que la chica le nombrase, fue como un relámpago de realidad que atizó a Klapp, Eo, y cualquiera que allí escuchase. El silencio creado tras su nombre no fue más que un pie dado al asimilo. Darrow descansaba contra la estantería, de igual manera que Teren lo hacía contra la mesa más cercana. La puerta a la sala de curas, ya clausurada a su espalda.

-          Hijo de… -no le salían las palabras a Klapp, que cogía aire para retener en sí la rabia. Se apoyaba con las palmas de las manos sobre el fregadero.- Lo sabía. –maldiciendo.- Sabía que ese malnacido iba a acabar ayudando a su hermano. Es que lo—

-          ¿Damen ha… torturado, a esa gente? –Eo, pese a no confiar en Damen lo más mínimo, no daba crédito ante que sus peores presagios se hiciesen realidad.- Cómo ha podido—

-          ¿Te sorprende? –Storm se contagiaba de la ira de Klapp.- Por supuesto que le iba a ayudar, por supuesto que esperaba este jodido momento. Os recuerdo que era su misión, ir a por Ysera, claro que iba a ayudar a su hermano a torturar—

-          No. –tan tajante como sorprendente. Y solo Darrow no alzó la vista a Teren cuando este habló.- Damen no ha hecho nada a esas personas. –cada cual entendía menos. Hasta los presentes que por allí pasaban preferían ir a la sala de curas antes de seguir escuchando.

-          Acabáis de decir que Damen—

-          Damen estaba allí para impedirme actuar. –informaba, interrumpiendo a Klapp.- Eso es todo lo que hizo.

-          ¿Lo has visto acaso? –Storm.- Ninguno estábamos dentro, ninguno sabemos—

-          Alexander no le va a dar tanto poder a Damen desde un inicio. –ahora Darrow.- Ha conseguido lo que quería, sembrar las dudas, y eso le basta—

-          ¡¿Sembrar las dudas?! –Klapp alzaba la voz en suficiencia para silenciarles a todos.- Me estás tomando el pelo. Dime que no—

-          Damen solo buscaba pararme. –insistía Teren. Cada intervención era peor para el oyente.

-          ¡¿Acaso eso no es suficiente?! ¿¡Ponerse en medio del único que puede pararles?! –aún furioso Klapp.

-          Yo no podía hacer nada. El hechizo solo responde ante Alexander, si hubiese intentado cualquier cosa, él los habría matado en respuesta. A todos—

-          ¿¡Y eso es excusa para que el jodido niñato te eche de la sala?! ¡¿Por qué si tan diferente es a Alexander no intenta pararle—

-          Klapp. –cortaba Darrow.- Te lo estamos diciendo. Nadie podía parar ese hechizo.

-          ¡Me la pela el puto hechizo! –le encaraba, también corporalmente.- ¡Es Damen Dantsov! ¡Tú eres el jodido Teren Stringer! –recriminaba.- ¡Él tiene tan pocos escrúpulos como su familia, que use una jodida Imperio y le controle, que—

-          ¡Y qué ganas con eso! –dejaba su placidez para encararle de vuelta.- ¡Solo conseguirías empeorarlo todo! ¡Si Damen se enfrenta a Alexander de esa forma, le aniquilaría!

-          ¡Y a quién le importa! –recordaba. Darrow no quiso responder. Se veía desde fuera su nulo deseo por seguir gritando.- ¡Que se maten entre ellos, pero por culpa de ese cobarde se han llevado los padres de Ysera—

-          No es un cobarde. –ahora, hasta Darrow miraba a Teren. Aunque fuese el único que no compartiese la sorpresa.- Sabes perfectamente en qué familia está metido, que no pueda actuar no significa que sea un cob—

-          No hablas en serio. –recriminaba Eo ahora, a un Teren que solo la miró de pasada.

-          Seguís defendiéndole… -Storm apuntaba. Dividía la mirada entre los dos.- Ha dejado que se lleven a sus padres, le ha ayudado a prepararlo todo.

-          Eso no lo sa—

-          ¡¡Darrow!! –no lo soportaba. Y hasta él mismo se dejaba recriminar, a sabiendas de que a poco tenía que agarrarse frente a ellos.- ¡¿No culpas a los Warren?! ¿¡A Cassius, y él nunca actúa?! ¡Cúlpale de una vez! ¡Le permite lo mismo que el resto, colabora con él de igual manera! –No la miraba de vuelta. No quería mirar a nadie, y aun así se vio obligado a buscar los ojos de Klapp cuando este salió de su trance en furia para recoger su varita de la mesa.

-          Klapp… -pedía. Y en rabia este giraba a él. Darrow no pudo continuar. Ver la decepción en su rostro podía con sus ganas de hablar.

-          Aún confías en él. –exigía en cambio respuesta. Darrow mordía su labio.

-          No es que confíe en él, Klapp, es que sigo pensando que él es la única manera de—

-          Vete a la mierda, Darrow. –en clara vocalización. Un desprecio notable. Darrow volvía a morder su labio en rabia. Y Klapp les miraba a ambos.- Los dos.

-          Klapp… -intentó agarrar su muñeca, y como si quemase con ello, Klapp se retiraba de su tacto. Una última mirada de rabia, y el muchacho le dio la espalda.

-          Voy contigo. –sin más que poder decir, Darrow aceptaba el cómo Storm le dedicaba una mirada de similar gesto antes de buscar la mano del que ahora marchaba. Y Eo, sin más que lágrimas que aportar, retrocedía para agarrarle de igual manera y alejarse de la decepción que las dos personas que más le importaban le producían.

Quedaron en soledad, sin nada más que el ruido de la sala de curas funcionando a sus espaldas. Y aunque Teren miraba a Darrow sin perderle detalle, el de Gryffindor se escondía en la balda de la estantería en la que apoyaba sus brazos a descargar en ello su pesar. Un dolor punzante que si bien Teren comprendía perfectamente, en nada podía solucionar.

Fue hacia él, para desde el costado darle apoyo. Dejaba caer la frente contra su brazo, encorvado, y allí permanecía también dejando la presión pasar de alguna manera. Sin solución posible que llegase para ayudarles a afrontar lo que se les venía encima.

Ninguno movió un dedo hasta que la puerta de la sala de curas se hubo visto abierta. Bianca Brice salía de allí junto a Sarah, presente en todo momento en San Mungo para preparar cualquier cura que se requiriese, para dar atención con agilidad. Ahora se despedía de la periodista, que compartiendo la mirada con Teren, se cambiaban las tornas. Dejaría el de Ravenclaw a su amigo con su madre, y él se iría a continuar con su trabajo. El que lejos de San Mungo le llevaba.

-          Hablamos luego… -le decía, al que aún escondido entre el pesar se encontraba. Se abrazaba a él por el lateral para besar donde su frente descansaba. Una caricia que nada calmaba, y que a él tampoco ninguna garantía conseguía con ello.

Pues su nuevo destino le devolvía los tormentos, el horror de lo sucedido apenas un rato atrás.

La casa de los Brice se bañaba de oscuridad, la proveniente de las ventanas y a la que ayudaba la ausencia de luces. Imaginaba dónde Ysera descansaría, dónde Darrow la habría dejado, y aun así, con temor abrió la puerta. Por no verla en la cama. Por sufrir ante la idea de que el dolor la hubiese despertado hasta de un trance mágico para hacerla perder la compostura.

Que, llevada por sus impulsos, ahora tan comprensibles para él, hubiese decidido abandonar aquel lugar en busca de su familia. A sabiendas de que ningún resultado conseguiría de ello.

Pero el temor le acompañaba, y a su desgracia este no se vio esfumado siquiera cuando abrió la puerta y la vio entre las sábanas. Dormida, pero sin duda no descansando. Darrow sabía conjurar ese hechizo a la perfección, él le había enseñado. Lo habían utilizado numerosas veces en la sede, con víctimas demasiado traumatizadas. Efectivo en todas ellas, pero sin duda, ni él ni su amigo podían garantizar que en el sueño encontrasen una paz clara.

Nunca intervenían en sus sueños, por mucho que facilitase las cosas el garantizarle a Ysera ahora no soñar con las desgracias Siempre esperaban a indicios de recuperación para tirar de pócimas en ello. Y, tras lo sucedido, tras el uso de Alexander de las pesadillas, la idea de intervenir en el subconsciente de esa forma, Teren, la descartaba.

Se dejó caer en el borde de la cama, sin buscar sacarla de su trance. Permaneció en el colchón sentado, acariciando su pelo por si el factor del tacto en externo podría ayudarla a calmar los horrores de su interior.

Así permaneció no supo el tiempo, con la mirada perdida en la amplia ventana del dormitorio de Darrow perdiéndose entre las copas de los árboles, aireadas por la gran ventisca nocturna. Solo volvió la mirada a ella cuando la sintió moverse, cuando en pereza sentida Ysera se encogía un poco más en su posición fetal, ya sin dormir. Con los ojos abiertos, tintados en rojo. Como si hubiese mantenido el llanto durante su sueño.

Teren no dijo nada, simplemente esperó. También eterno rato hasta que ella se viese capacitada para afrontar cualquier tipo de realidad.

-          Lo siento… -tampoco él había cesado sus caricias a ella, y sin embargo, al escucharla, con ese hilo de voz quebrado, Teren paraba la mano a medio camino en su pelo, esa noche completamente lacio. Arrugó la frente ligeramente, por no comprenderla. E Ysera seguía con la mirada perdida en su perfil, sin ser capaz de siquiera mirarle.- Siento haber entrado a tu mente… -la punzada que Teren sintió en su pecho fue difícil de controlar. Tanto que sintió hasta rabia instantánea.

Mordió su labio, a la vez que negaba sutilmente por no ser capaz de darle palabras. A que Ysera, después de todo, a pesar del mal en el que se encontraba, perdiese sus primeras palabras en disculparse ante él. Por algo que ni siquiera Teren guardaba en el recuerdo como importante.

Pronto recuperó Ysera su necesidad por dar rienda suelta al llanto. En profundidad de inicio, hasta llegar al más cruel de los sofocos. Nada podía aportarla ahora Teren más allá que compañía, nada iba a devolver a Ysera la tranquilidad de saber que sus padres estaban bien. Cruzó por encima de ella, sintiendo que sentarse a su lado ya era insuficiente, y se tumbó a su espalda para desde allí abrazarla, girando su perfil hacia él para que descansase en su pecho. Con fuerza Ysera se aferraba a su cuerpo, también sabedora de que eso no cubría su baja, pero agradecida en todo momento de su compañía. De que la perdonase por su intromisión, por no seguir sus pautas, por su desobediencia. Aunque asumía ya que nada más que eso les había aguardado en el destino. Que Alexander exactamente eso había planeado para aquella noche. Esperarla a ella, y solo a ella.

-          No voy a parar hasta dar con ello… -la susurraba.- Te doy mi palabra… -Ysera asentía, en agradecimiento. En plena comprensión. Pues ella no iba a cesar su trabajo hasta conseguir el mismo objetivo. Costase lo que costase.- Voy a ayudarte. –informaba.- Voy a prepararte. Priorizaré tu entrenamiento, te juro que te ayudaré a usar la mente. –aunque eso no solucionase nada, pero sabía lo que la importaba el sentirse de utilidad. Ahora más que nunca.- No les va a hacer nada… -aunque sus garantías fuesen mínimas.- No puede tocarles, Ysera, quiere llevarte a un límite que pueda controlar y para ello sabe que ha de mantenerles con vida. Sabe que perderías el control si los tocase, y sigue sin querer ver tus capacidades. –buscaba su rostro, bañado en llanto.- Trabajaré contigo, todo el tiempo que quieras. –limpiaba sus lágrimas, y con la frente buscaba hacerla alzar la cabeza para que le mirase aunque fuese una vez.- No me pidas perdón otra vez. –suplicó.- No debí ocultarte nada. No fui justo contigo. –cayendo de nuevo al llanto, Ysera negó en tristeza abrazándose de nuevo a él.

Y ahora Teren no quiso hablarle más, para no atosigar con tormentos a una mente ya tan atormentada.  Siguió abrazado a ella, sosteniendo su penuria y cargando su llanto. Dejándose llevar por el mismo de vez en cuando, sin poder evitar caer en el recuerdo tan cercano, en la perturbadora imagen de Alexander manejando tantas almas al gusto. De los horrores a los que los Sevriens debían de estar enfrentándose, como tanta otra gente.

Del dolor de saber que los suyos no podrían hacerle frente. Sin saber siquiera si al menos de eso se beneficiaba, de saber que su dolor ya había acabado, que nada más iban ambos a soportar. Y sin querer pensó en Nina, en que aún su posición podía verse trastornada por las salvajadas de un psicópata que no iba a parar hasta destrozarles.

Se concentró como pudo en dejar todo de lado, en no caer en las oscuras noches que solían acompañarle para intentar consolar a alguien que se le apuntaba en las desgracias. Cayó rendido sin saber cómo, ni con qué capacidad. Aun así despertó antes que ella, que más tardíamente había buscado el sueño tal vez a causa de algún vahído, de alguna ráfaga de agotamiento tan poderosa como para hacerla hasta dejar de sufrir.

No se separó de ella al despertar, beneficiado también de que su cuerpo no le pidiese necesidades, agotado en mentalidad. Permaneció abrazado a ella, solo separándose de su cuerpo cuando Darrow apareció por la puerta, en lento paso y cabizbaja mirada. Debía de haber sido también una noche horrible para él, y aún tenían demasiado de lo que hablar.

Pero no allí, no cuando ella les necesitaba.

-          Todos han dormido. –informaba sobre las víctimas.- Violetta ha llegado a la sede esta mañana, quiere verte… -lo imaginaba Teren. Ya iría.- No ha empezado bien el día en el Ministerio. Demasiada gente intervino anoche con Alexander, mi madre ha tenido que parar varios enfrentamientos entre familias.

-          ¿Y qué hay de Corleone? –burlaba, sin humor.

-          No se ha dejado ver. Tampoco Alexander. –asintió Teren.- Tenemos que hablar con Losnedahl. –sorprendido por escuchar esa referencia, Teren se giraba a él. Ambos estaban frente a Ysera, mirándola dormir.

-          ¿Losnedahl? –ni comprendía, ni parecía querer.- Por qué.

-          La situación en Hogwarts cada vez se va a complicar más, Alexander cada vez—

-          ¿Y él va a hacer algo? ¿Ha hecho algo alguna vez? –cerraba Darrow los ojos, respirando profundamente.- No quiero oír sus sermones sobre cómo tenemos que intentar averiguar el paradero de las víctimas, Darrow, estoy cansado de que no colabore en más que apoyo y—

-          Vale. –zanjó, sorprendiéndole de nuevo. Ni un reproche, ni una insistencia. Teren tampoco iba a buscarla. Al contrario.

-          Lo siento. –Darrow negaba.- Hablaremos con él, pero primero quiero que Ysera—

-          No tenemos que si no quieres—

-          Darrow. Hablaremos con él. –se miraban. El mayor asintió. Dando la pausa con el gesto. Siguieron observándola un rato más.- ¿Has dormido en el castillo? –el chico asintió otra vez.

-          Quise saber cómo estaba todo por allí, prácticamente nadie de su bando regresó. –como imaginaba. Pero eso no era lo que le interesaba. Tampoco se atrevía a preguntarle. Dejó un periodo de pausa antes de lanzarse a ello.

-          Klapp… -rápido tembló su labio, el cual mordía para dejarlo quieto.

Era su respuesta. Teren no iba a insistir. Imaginaba que no habría dormido allí, mejor pensar eso a la idea de que no le hubiese dirigido la mirada. Tenían aún demasiado de qué hablar, temas vitales que tratar, pero una vez más, no se veía capacitado de darlos pie. Y menos cuando Ysera se movía en la cama, regresando a la cruda realidad que, por su rostro, no debía variar mucho de la que le había acompañado en sus pesadillas.

En señal de alarma, a disposición de cualquier necesidad. Ambos esperaron alguna indicación. A los pies de su cama, alejados en respeto para no agobiar. Ysera ya les había visto, pero nada quería decir. Poco tenía que aportar.

Limitándose a esperar, dejó que el tiempo pasara. Despertándose. Recuperando a disgusto la triste cordura. Teren comenzaba a sentir su agobio, a contagiarse de él. Darrow… simplemente no sabía dónde meterse. Qué hacer para intentar solucionar lo más mínimo.

Fue él mismo el que se dotó de impaciencia, si bien la supo llevar con delicadeza. Abandonó su puesto para acercarse al lateral de la cama cercano a ella, agachándose en cuclillas sin decir una sola palabra. La mirada perdida de Ysera dio con la suya en cuestión de segundos, a sabiendas ella de que de nada servía ignorarla. De que nada negativo podía sacar de conectar con sus ojos. Al contrario.

Pese a todo. Pese a la barbarie, mirar a Darrow le transmitía cierta calma, aunque esta no llegase a presenciarla del todo. Sus ojos cálidos, tan opuestos a los fríos que la atormentaban, ese halo dorado, tan familiar. Y su media sonrisa, a su disposición. Sin nada que aportar, sin falsas promesas ni inútiles compasiones. Apoyó su mano sobre la cama, buscando la suya. A ella miraba, para dejar claras sus intenciones, que Ysera no se sobresaltase. La cogió, con ternura, y en vez de llevarla brusco a su boca, acercó él sus labios hacia más de mitad de camino para darle el cariño con total intención. Haciéndola saber que lo merecía, que ningún esfuerzo tenía ella que realizar para que él estuviese de su lado.

Las primeras lágrimas del día brotaron por su rostro, perdiéndose en dirección a la cama. No mudaba en gesto, no expresaba nada más que perdición, y aun así Darrow sintió sus lágrimas con un aguacero calándole hasta los huesos.

-          Puedes quedarte aquí todo lo que necesites… -confirmaba, en voz suave. Acariciaba sus nudillos con el pulgar.- No has de ir a clase tampoco. Al menos hasta que no quieras. Losnedahl está al tanto. –ella cerró los ojos en un más largo pestañeo. Captaba el mensaje, se lo hacía saber.- Haremos lo que nos pidas… Lo que necesites. –pudo entender en su mirada lo que su ser deseaba.

El ansia turbia que la poseía. Le dolía distinguirlo, era molesto el ver que lo primero que pasaba por la mente de Ysera se tintaba de oscuridad.

Se había enfrentado ya a ese estado, a esa reacción. Que alguien cercano a él sucumbiese en la desesperación más absoluta, que perdiese la compostura y solo viese salida a través de las artes más dañinas. Le tenía a escasos metros, y sabía de buena mano que ahora mismo Teren estaría sufriendo el recuerdo de sus actos. Las consecuencias que él se adjudicaba y que, conociéndole, usaba para culpar lo sucedido.

Difícil de controlar fue Teren tras lo sucedido con sus padres. No esperaba menos de alguien como Ysera, tan impulsiva, tan pasional ante lo más mínimo.

No quería verla sufrir de ninguna de las maneras, y aun así la penuria le parecía más fácil de contener que una ira apoteósica. Si su pasión por las artes oscuras tomaba un camino más allá del lúdico, si perdía cualquier cordura… La Ysera que tanto temía estaba llamando a la puerta, aporreándola, y no sabía cómo contenerla.

Miró a Teren, a sabiendas de que similares ideas cruzaban ahora su pensar. Sobre todo cuando el chico le miraba de vuelta. Ambos sabían del grave estado de la chica, del nefasto futuro al que se enfrentaban. Y nada se les ocurría para combatirlo.

-          Cómo están… -su voz, rota, captó la atención de ambos. Teren hasta se atrevió a acercarse y sentarse una vez más a su lado en la cama.

-          Todos bien. –informó Darrow. De nuevo, su mirada expresiva. Supo leer en Ysera el dolor a su referencia. No todos lo estaban. Quiso dejarlo atrás.- El Ministerio rehabilitará mañana tu edificio y los vecinos, aún están hablando con la policía Muggle. –miraba también a Teren.- Violetta quiere que se les borre la mente a todos ellos, en especial a… -no hacía fatal decir a quiénes. Teren asintió, era la mejor idea.

-          ¿Están todos en la sede? –quiso saber ella. Recordaba la inmensidad de personas para una sala tan pequeña como era la de curas. Teren asintió.

-          Fueron divididos en diferentes plantas. Vino mucha gente del Eje a trabajar, desde el primer momento. Cuando llegué yo, solo quedaban por tratar los… los de tu bloque. –difícilmente se expresaban. Asintió ella como pudo. En ese descanso de silencio, ambos se miraban, sin saber qué más aportar. Teren decidió probar por algo de lo que ya imaginaba la respuesta.- Podemos… borrar tu recuerdo, si quieres.

-          No. –rotunda. Nada que no esperasen. Ninguno de ellos borraba los suyos tras tragedias como aquella.- Storm y los demás… ¿están bien? –Darrow asintió, pausado.- ¿Eo? ¿Tu madre? –recordaba verla al final, aunque ni siquiera sabía si era producto de su imaginación. Darrow asintió a ambas preguntas. No quería dedicarle mucho tiempo a pensar en ellos, a que ninguno le dirigía en ese momento la palabra.- No sabía que tu madre… -nadie lo habría esperado. Darrow lo sabía.

-          Las cosas cada vez se complican más. Wansky o Varmoon, ella… Muchos se ven obligados a renunciar a quedarse al margen. –pausó.- Está bien, solo le preocupa nuestro estado. El tuyo sobre todo, como a todos. –le dolía tener que sentirse agradecida, por las causas que a ello llevaba.

-          Cómo estás tú… -le preguntó directo. Y Darrow no pudo más que fruncir el ceño en incomprensión.- La  _Imperio,_ el golpe… -era curioso cómo después de todo Darrow sentía todo aquello como minúsculo. Algo tan turbio como una maldición imperdonable, que ya había sufrido, esa vez apenas tenía cabida en su pensar. Le invadía ahora el recuerdo, el sulfuro. Negó, con la vista perdida en sus manos unidas.

-          Bien, supongo. –no se había sentido afectado al respecto.- No me usó para dañar a nadie más que a mí mismo. Supongo que es diferente. –explicaba.

-          Siento que pasases por ello de nuevo… -mejor que ninguno de los demás, Ysera comprendía su pesar, pues claramente Darrow se lo había explicado ya. Y en demasía ella se arrepentía de haber empleado tal hechizo en su presencia. Aunque en esos momentos de nada se arrepintiese más de que no haber continuado. Quiso rechazar el pensar, no era el momento.

-          No me preocupa. –tranquilizaba. Acariciaba su mano de nuevo, con esmero.- Estoy bien. –lo que menos quería era que Ysera añadiese su estado a su lista de preocupaciones. Y aceptó como más que positivo el ligero espasmo de la comisura de sus labios, el mínimo y a la vez máximo amago por sonreírle en bienestar. No tardó la chica en desviar la mirada a la gris de su lado.

-          ¿Tú estás bien?

Y tanto ella como Darrow sabían la respuesta que Teren le iba a dar. Porque nada en su situación podía diagnosticar positivismo. Si bien Darrow tampoco contaba con ello en la suya, fácil le suponía realizar el esfuerzo por demostrarlo ante ella, tan necesitada de que alguien espantase sus fantasmas.

Teren, en cambio… Podría intentarlo, podría depositar fuerzas en ello, pero era un libro abierto demasiado obvio a cualquiera, escrito en todos los idiomas posibles.

Negó, por ello. Para qué mentirla, si tan bien se imaginaba ella su realidad.

-          Es curioso como, pese a todo, no deja de sorprenderme. –a nadie llegaba a hacerlo. Alexander siempre tenía una guinda con la que decorar el pastel. Amarga y cruda.- Todo me pilló por sorpresa. –dirigió Ysera la mirada a Darrow para comprobar que ambos pensaban lo mismo, dando con el chico clavando la suya en Teren. Ya previendo a dónde se dirigía.- Siento no haber podido hacer nada—

-          Teren. –zanjó Darrow. Ysera agarró con cierta firmeza su mano, en agradecimiento. Teren miraba a su amigo.- No se te ocurra culparte de lo más mínimo de esto. –ordenaba. Y Teren ni asentía ni denegaba. Pero le escuchaba.- No habrías podido hacer nada ni de haber querido, Teren.

-          Ni aunque te hubiesen dejado en aquella habitación. –el cómo ambos se miraron cambió de sentido en aquel mismo instante. A los dos les costó desviar de nuevo la mirada a Ysera, sabedores de que no darían con nada plácido en la de ella. La tenía ya perdida, a saber en qué calamidades. A saber con cuánto dolor recordándole. Aguardaron, no iban a ser ellos los que sacasen su nombre. Ni su persona.- Lo sabíais… -preguntaba, temerosa de formular la cuestión en sí. Ni quería mirarles, ni se atrevía.- Sabíais que Damen iba a… -solo decir su nombre la rompía por dentro. Cualquier pedazo de su ser que siguiese de una pieza, caía al suelo y se desquebrajaba. Y puesto que ninguna palabra se le era dirigida, Ysera buscó sus miradas. Fue Darrow el que asintió.

-          Imaginábamos que iba a unirse a él pronto. –que algo guardaban bajo llave, Ysera ya lo imaginaba. Que nunca la revelarían todos sus pensares, ante un tema tan delicado. Darrow buscaba con la mirada a Teren después de pronunciarse, y este solo le requería de vuelta cuando el de Gryffindor ya había perdido la intención. Como si se pasasen la presión, entendía Ysera, de quién hablaría más ante ella.

-          Por qué me siento así… -suplicaba ahora otro tipo de respuesta. De los únicos que podían dársela. Ambos la miraban, aunque Ysera perdía la vista entre sus cuerpos. Como si usase ese espacio deshabitado para pintar en él los recuerdos. Los horrores. El rostro frío de Damen mirándola sin más, los ojos gélidos gemelos a los de su hermano, hasta entonces tan opuestos. Irreconocible. Y aun así, aún presente. Aunque fuese en pecho ajeno, en forma de un recuerdo.- Por qué siento la necesidad de escuchar su versión… -ahora sí, ambos chicos se encontraban en el camino. Y, de nuevo, Ysera supo que nada compartían de lo que de verdad por sus mentes se cruzaba. Tardaron en responder.

-          Tal vez porque tú también mantienes la esperanza de que no haya tenido otra opción.

Una confesión difícil de digerir. Darrow la emitía con pesar, e Ysera con dificultades a la misma se enfrentaba. Si no comprendía que entre tanto malestar, algo quisiese aferrarse a la esperanza, que en Darrow y Teren el sentir fuese similar, no era más que un quebradero de cabeza. Nadie la sacaba de la locura, de la demencia de querer negarse a verle tan similar al verdadero demonio. Al contrario, se unían a ella a algo que asumía Ysera no contaría con la aprobación de nadie.  

-          Sigo pensando que Damen no tiene gran elección. –aportaba Teren, bajo la atenta mirada de Darrow. Ysera desviaba la mirada entre ambos.- O eso me gusta creer. –el otro chico bajaba el gesto. Se confesaba igual.- Tal vez porque empiezo a perder toda esperanza. –miraba a Darrow, como si hablase por los dos.- Tal vez porque sigue siendo la única baza que se puede mover a nuestro favor, llegado el momento, y temo perderla antes de tiempo. Que la realidad sea tan cruda como no queremos verla, y que se pierda cualquier opción a… –negó. Nada más quiso añadir. Cortaron el vínculo de igual manera que ella les dejaba de mirar.

La vergüenza la invadía, la decepción no solo hacia su propia persona por llegar a sentir tal cosa, sino hacia el propio Damen por, de una forma u otra, se agrandaba en sus entrañas. Por qué compartirían con ella tal pesar. Por qué no abrirían sus ojos a la cruda realidad a la que debía de agarrarse.

Que Damen la había utilizado, que había mentido en cada una de sus palabras para llegar a tal extremo, al de encararse a ella sin sentir ni mostrar lo más mínimo para debilitarla al máximo de sus posibilidades.

Era demasiado sencillo. Sabía sin necesidad de hablar con ellas que Eo y Storm no dudarían un solo segundo en darle mil motivos por los cuales desprenderse de dicha idea, y aun así, como siempre, ninguno cobraba valor suficiente. Ni siquiera ahora, por mucho que desease gritarle, que ansiase encararle sin importarle las consecuencias.

Si Damen fuese como Alexander, en lo más mínimo, no habría visto indiferencia en su rostro. Quería pensar en que algo más que su mirada fría se asemejaría a su hermano. Que algún gesto de macabro pensar, de gozo y lujuria, habrían pintado en él una sonrisa. Por haberla burlado, por haberla utilizado. El gusto de verla darse de bruces con la supuesta realidad, en el peor de los momentos. Pero nada en Damen había implicado disfrute, y no guardaba sentido eso para ella.

Y se aferraba a ello, con deseo en que le sirviese de igual manera que parecía hacerlo a Teren y Darrow. Porque, igual que ellos, sentía que el mundo flaqueaba, que perdían las fuerzas con cada día, y que Alexander les atizaba con aún mayor fuerza en cada encuentro. Y Teren no podía con todo, y a Darrow todo se le venía encima. Y ella…

El miedo era poderoso, pero también la rabia. Y a ambos les miraba con respeto en sus soledades sin saber a qué enfrentarse.

Y al susurro de su conciencia sobre Damen se aferraba con el deseo de que Teren estuviese en lo cierto. Que poca opción hubiese tenido el menor de los hermanos en esa situación, pero que algo aún alumbrase en su alma para servirles de ayuda. Pues a nada más podían acudir en esos momentos, y mucho menos se ofrecería en su ayuda con el paso de los días.

Cerró los ojos, e impidió el acceso de salida a más lágrimas. Al fin y al cabo, por los que las derramaba, poco sabían. Solo esperaba que Teren tampoco fallase en sus asunciones, que Alexander no pudiese tocarles, por gozo o por temor a su reacción, pero que les mantuviese con vida, aunque las condiciones de la misma fuesen peor que la muerte. Ella haría lo posible por enmendar el tiempo que pasasen en su tortura. Por devolverles la tranquilidad cuando a ellos llegase.

Y, para ello, trabajaría sin descanso. Con las manos que ante ella se mostraban en ayuda. Y se dedicaría en cuerpo en alma a averiguar sus propósitos. A averiguar si era el disfrute de torturarla con su agonía lo que Alexander quería, o si por otro lado, era el temor por verla explotar junto a otros como Teren, que ya tan poca paciencia guardaban. Y estaría preparada, para ambas cosas.

Y por su propio bien, pensaba, que Alexander lo hiciese por diversión, pues no iba a tener piedad de él si era el pavor lo que le retenía.

Y, por su propio bien, que Damen poco tuviese que ver en la malicia, pues nada ya la detendría de cara a dar rienda suelta a su ira.

Y eso, para ambos, sí era un motivo más que suficiente por el que temerla.

 


	83. Chapter 83

No quería comer, y respetaron todos sus deseos a sabiendas de que forzar cualquiera de lo indeseado no iba a favorecer a nadie.

La dejaron descansar, esa vez despierta, conociendo también la necesidad de uno mismo de pasar tiempos como aquel en cierta soledad. No dejaron que esta se extendiera, tampoco, que Ysera no abusara en demasía de la oscuridad que traía consigo el aislamiento. Pusieron sus asuntos en orden, ahora que podían tratarlos sin el oído de Ysera pudiéndose ver afectado. La chica también era consciente de ello. De que, pese a todo, muchas cosas se seguirían dando a su espalda.

Por primera vez, por mucho que a ella misma le extrañara, no le molestaba.

Asumía que, ahora sí, no se encontraba en disposición de hacerle frente a según qué informaciones. A encarar más de una opinión, ya fuese porque esta se prestase a la desesperanza, o porque esta atacase los pocos rayos positivos que a ella le quedasen.

También aceptaba otra perspectiva, y es que sus emociones tampoco se iban a compartir con la facilidad que lo habían hecho hasta ahora. Para bien o para mal, todos sus actos desde su llegada a Hogwarts habían derivado en el secuestro de sus padres. Si bien el único culpable al que quería nombrar de dicha atrocidad seguía siendo uno con nombre propio, se contagiaba de Teren al no poder aislarse de las consecuencias.

Había cometido errores, infinidad de ellos, y había tomado decisiones correctas para el bien colectivo, a pesar de que nunca se hiciesen en plenitud de conciencia. Aun así, sus fallos no justificaban la desgracia, de igual manera que ella misma nunca acusaría a Teren de lo sucedido con su familia.

Y era lo último que iba a dejar hacer mecha en su pecho. El pesar de la impotencia, de las dudas por no haber tomado según qué dictamen. Del haberse dejado llegar por sus impulsos o de haberlos retenido.

Alexander quería eso. Ya fuese por gozo o por miedo a lo opuesto. Quería que Ysera se cerrase en su caparazón de vergüenza y temiese salir de él por pánico a una represalia peor de la ya sufrida.

Y eso, era lo que Ysera no iba a consentirle. El disfrute de su pesar, de verla temer encararle, de verla sufrir al cruzarse sus pasos. Tenía mucho que aprender, demasiado en lo que trabajar, empezando con sus propias emociones, pero había llegado el momento de, de una vez por todas, no dejarse amedrentar por él. Por su propio bienestar. Por el de sus padres.

-          ¿Estás segura de que no quieres nada? –Teren había subido al dormitorio a verla a última hora de la tarde. Un lunes eterno que parecía no acabar.  Le negaba, con la amabilidad que su cuerpo podía ofrecer en esos momentos.- He de ir a la sede, pero puedo volver luego. –negó.

-          No tenéis por qué. –pluralizaba. Sabía que Darrow había decidido quedarse esa noche con ella.- Tampoco puedo aportaros mucho ahora mismo. –Teren, que tenía cogida su mano, la miraba sentado como de costumbre al borde de la cama. Ella, por primera vez, había optado por quedarse en una postura más recostada después de su única visita al baño.

-          No has de aportar nada, Ysera… -recordaba. Ella asintió.

-          Ve. Te necesitamos en San Mungo. –una sonrisa triste por la parte del chico. Por cierta que fuese su información, ya que aún esperaban su decisión para según qué cosas. Se acercó Teren a besar su mejilla, y soltó su mano justo antes de abandonar la casa de los Brice.

Nunca se aparecía allí viajando en soledad, y ese día en cambio su subconsciente así lo provocó. La entrada fría y lúgubre que daba al pasillo de las voces, al cual con pesar le hacía frente. Difícil le resultó enmudecerlas en su cabeza, que ahora no solo acudiesen a sus padres para dañarle, sino también a los de su amiga que desconsolada había dejado atrás.

Abrió con tanto gusto la puerta a la sala principal que ni siquiera el dar con ella poblada le supuso un desconcierto. Se beneficiaba del respiro del silencio, del gozo por dejarlas atrás.

Luego, abriría los ojos y las vería allí, a madre e hija, junto a Varmoon y varias anotaciones que parecían ojear. Seis ojos dirigidos hacia él, que tampoco quería ser el centro de atención. Pero que otra opción no encontraba que exponerse como tal. Como el deseado, de una forma u otra.

-          Hola, Teren… -una voz tierna pero solemne por parte de Violetta, algo que no variaba, fuese cual fuese la situación. El chico respondía con un gesto altivo de su cabeza, aún no le parecía necesario emitir palabras.- No sabíamos cuándo ibas a pasarte por aquí. No he querido molestarte. –y era cierto. Violetta no había usado su contacto mental para requerirle en ningún momento.

-          Cómo está Ysera. –no esperaba menos de Storm. Su brusquedad, sequedad debido a su clara decepción para con él o Darrow. Y su único interés en la que peor lo estaría pasando. Ahora, el silencio no era bienvenido.

-          Nada que yo pueda decir se asemejará a lo que ella sienta. –se negaba a calificar su ánimo.- Cómo están sus vecinos. –preguntaba de vuelta.

-          A la espera de que confirmes. –informaba el maestro de pociones.- De momento, descansando. Hemos estado haciendo tranquilizantes, les hemos inmerso en sueños.

-          No era lo deseado –continuaba la Aurora.- Tristemente estarán sufriendo de sus pesadillas, pero si borramos sus recuerdos de mientras, no las recordarán al despertar. –asintió Teren.

-          Me parece correcto.

-          ¿Solo a ti? –la pregunta de Violetta significaba más de lo que querían ambos decir. Y Storm agradeció en silencio que ningún nombre más fuese expuesto todavía. No quería pensar en Darrow más de lo que ya hacía. Teren asintió.

-          Comenzaré, entonces. –informaba Varmoon.- Kristoff está en la planta de abajo, iré a ayudarle con el proceso. –se excusaba, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-          Gracias, Zacharias.

Cogía su mano antes de alejarse mucho Violetta, en agradecimiento que él negaba con humildad. Quedaban los tres. Teren se acercaba a ambas, echando un vistazo a las pócimas en las que habían trabajado.

Nada que le supusiese un interés en ese momento, no eran más que pautas a seguir para la creación de mezclas. Habrían estado abasteciendo la despensa tras el alto uso en la última defensa.

-          Mañana a la tarde comenzarán a rehabilitar los edificios. –informó.- La calle aún sigue bajo hechizo.

-          ¿Macar ha dicho algo? –curioseó. Una sonrisa agotada por parte de Violetta.

-          ¿De utilidad? No. El resto, no creo que quieras saberlo. –había varios recipientes sobre la mesa. Cogió uno de ellos.

-          Es tranquilizante, imagino. –conocía todas sus mezclas a la perfección, pero si era otro el que la creaba, prefería asegurarse. Storm asintió, y Teren se llevó el líquido a la boca para no dejar gota. Escuchar a Macar le estresaba. No hacerlo, también.- Darrow quiere hablar con Losnedahl. –asentía la mujer.- Yo no, pero entiendo su postura, así que hablaremos.

-          Es necesario, Teren. –apuntaba ella. Storm se mantenía aún en silencio.- Solo él puede decidir qué es beneficioso para Hogwa—

-          ¿Lo dices por Santoro? –cortó.- Después de intentar matar a Ysera, de torturarnos a algunos en sus clases, y de él permitir su estancia porque –connotaba otro tono de voz.- no se puede desafiar así al Ministerio –recuperaba su voz.- me pregunto qué hará ahora que nuestro querido profesor de Encantamientos ha participado de un ataque.

-          Lo mismo que con Kristoff y Zacharias. –recordó.- Nada. –negó incrédulo.- Si expulsa a Santoro, ha de expulsar a am—

-          No. –se negaba a ello.- No compares el que ellos acudan a proteger a la gente a lo que un aliado de asesino—

-          No lo comparo, Teren, y me ofende que pienses así de mí a estas alturas. –era sorprendente cómo Violetta podía transmitir tantas emociones sin nunca variar el tono de su voz. El chico retenía en sí cualquier amago por responder.- Pero la normativa es la que es, si Losnedahl expulsa—

-          La normativa y la legislación sentencian con prisión de por vida a Alexander Dantsov, y sigue en la calle. No me hables de directrices, Violetta. –recriminó.- Losnedahl pudo expulsar a Santoro tras lo sucedido en clase con Ysera, nada le ataba. Era un suceso en clase, no un ataque. Qué excusa hay para no sancionar a un maestro después de intentar asesinar a una alumna.

-          Deseo su expulsión tanto como tú, Teren. –recordaba.- Pero la situación es la que es.

-          Odio esa jodida frase. –se apoyaba sobre la mesa, con la palma de sus manos y mirada bajo sus párpados. El tranquilizante apenas le hacía efecto. Demasiados a sus espaldas.

-          Y yo odio que sea tan certera respecto a nuestra situación. –no respondió a eso. Lo compartía, al menos.- ¿Volverás mañana a la escuela? –asintió.- Darrow dijo que prácticamente nadie regresó anoche, del grupo de Alexander.

-          Apenas había gente durante el día de hoy, tampoco. –añadió finalmente Storm.- Alexander no ha ido a clase, según Varmoon. No a la suya al menos. –imaginaba Teren, asentía.- Y Damen no ha pisado ninguna de las suyas. –alzó la mirada hacia ella tan pronto le hubo mentado. Storm se la retenía, en malicia, y verle buscar la de su madre para en ella quedarse solo la animaba a pensar en que Teren vería en ambas el desprecio a ese nombre.

No reaccionó, no de manera que pudiese notarse, al menos. Retiró la vista de Violetta para volverla a la mesa, y Storm se animó a continuar. Al fin y al cabo, lo veía necesario. Tanto como saber del paradero de Alexander.

-          ¿No hay nadie de Slytherin en el Eje? De Hogwarts. Aparte de mí e Ysera. –Teren negó.

-          Hay muchos afines, pero nadie se atreve a posicionarse. Las amenazas a las familias de esa casa son más fuertes en caso de no ser cercanas a Alexander. –Violetta asentía. Mejor que nadie lo sabía.

-          Entonces me encargaré yo de vigilar los pasos de ambos. –aportaba, ya recibiendo la mirada del chico.- Si salen, si entran, cuándo… Intentaré no perderles de vista siempre que pueda—

-          De ambos. –recuperaba. Storm, que le miraba estática en rebeldía, asintió.- Me es indiferente lo que haga Damen, vigila a Alexander todo lo que quieras, pero—

-          Son uno para mí. La última vez que les seguí la pista en Slytherin acabé escuchándoles confesar el cómo Damen iba tras Ysera. –fingió una risa.- Vaya, qué cosas, justo cumpliendo el pronóstico más reciente.

-          No voy a volver a repetirlo. –molesto.- Lo que haga Damen o deje de hacer no es de mi interés. Haz lo que te plazca, pero aquí no vengas esperando que nos va a interesar escuchar las veces que sale o deja de salir.

-          No puedes hablar en serio. –no daba crédito.- Es el hermano de Alexander. Le ha ayudado. Y tú niegas interés en él. Cómo puedes—

-          ¿Te tranquilizaría si te digo que me es indiferente también el movimiento de Alexander? –burlesco.- Porque, créeme, en nada va a cambiar que apuntes en un papel las veces que salen cogidos de la mano por la Sala Común—

-          Ambos planearon lo de ayer. Damen te dejó fuera de ello para que su hermano pudiese seguir su tortura, y tú—

-          ¡¡Storm!! –palmeaba la mesa en furia, alejándose de la misma.- ¡Ya basta!

-          Teren. –Violetta mandaba un aviso, calmada. Teren ni siquiera la miró, solo tenía ojos para los enfurecidos que le buscaban de vuelta.

-          Para con tu obsesión con Damen. Para con intentar focalizar todo el jodido interés en él, en sus pasos, en sus actos. –recriminaba.- Me da igual lo que le ayude, me da igual que nos tenga engañados o no, es Alexander el que sabe el lugar, solo Alexander, ni siquiera su jodido padre, así que no me intentes vender que porque haya ido Damen una vez a un ataque para sacarme de un cuarto, que es lo único que sabemos, va a ser ahora el compinche de sus secretos cuando sabes tan bien como yo que Alexander no va a dejar de dudar de él en ningún momento.

-          ¿Sé? –reía.- ¿Qué sé? ¿Lo que tú y Darrow me vendéis? ¿Lo que Ysera quiere creerse? ¿Que el pobrecito de Damen sufre de las iras de su hermano como un mortal más? Despierta de una vez—

-          Escúchate. –recriminaba.- Escucha lo que acabas de decir. –no daba de sí.- Tú has visto cómo Alexander le menosprecia, cómo le veja su padre. Cómo le tratan Santoro, los Warren, o cualquiera cercano a su hermano—

-          ¿Y si me he cansado de creerme que eso es cierto? Estoy harta de comprar su papel de sufridor, Teren, no es más que una farsa para que nosotros—

-          ¡¿Una farsa?! ¡¿Todos los jodidos puristas odian a Damen, su hermano le tortura constantemente, su padre le trata como un cualquiera, y tú crees que es una farsa?! ¡¿Qué lo van fingiendo para que gente como tú o yo se lo crea y luego resulte que –hacía aspavientos.- Damen es el verdadero jefe de todo esto y que Alexander es su secuaz, o algo?! –alzaba la ceja Storm. Por qué no creerlo.- Entonces, amiga mía, seguirles los pasos a unos genios del despiste como ellos, no tiene puto sentido. –pausó.- A alguien que consigue movilizar a gente tan poderosa para recrear un papel, para moverse en la sombra como un demonio en apariencia de ángel deprimente, cómo pretendes pararles. –no respondió. Aguardaba en rabia, sin palabras.- Disculpa si prefiero ignorar a Damen en todo esto, Storm. O que tú lo veas como que confío en él. Pero me niego a pensar que estamos tan jodidos. A que Damen es en realidad como le queréis pintar, como Alexander quiere que sea, y que cualquier esperanza que tengamos deje de existir.

-          No es más que vivir en una burbuja—

-          ¡Entonces déjame vivir en ella! –recriminó.- Déjanos. A Darrow, a mí. A Ysera. Tú y todos. –le temblaba la voz. El dolor le punzaba, aunque lo guardase todo bajo llave.- No has visto ni pasado por la mitad de lo que yo. Ni por lo que Darrow. Ni siquiera que Ysera. Disculpa que ninguno seamos capaces de ver salida a esta pesadilla, más allá de guardar la esperanza de que alguien cercano a Alexander consiga hacerlo.  –se mordía ella el labio, contagiándose de su malestar.- No tengo motivos que darte. No tengo nada que decirte para que pienses como yo. Odia a Damen, estás en tu derecho. Klapp lo está. Eo lo está. Lo está todo el jodido mundo. Pero yo estoy en el mío de querer verle como… como… -cerraba las manos en puños, calmándose de sus gesticulaciones. Mordía su labio, y cogía aire.- No he dejado de luchar por esto en ningún momento, aunque yo lo tenga prácticamente todo perdido ya. Darrow da la vida por pararles cada día a sabiendas de que el día menos pensado puede no regresar. E Ysera está en un pozo en el que la única cuerda que se asoma que puede subirla a la superficie es el mantener esperanza por ver a sus padres. –una lágrima ya era suficiente. No quería dar paso a más.- Ninguno hemos dejado de pelear por acabar con esta guerra, así que, por favor, déjanos creer en lo que queramos. –siguió sin responderle.- No tenéis derecho a juzgarnos así. Creer que Damen puede ser de ayuda nunca nos ha impedido plantar cara, haga él lo que haga. Así que, pensad en las necesidades de la gente antes de lanzaros contra ellos a abandonarles por no creer en lo mismo que vosotros. –acusaba lo sucedido tras el ataque. El cómo todos habían dejado de lado a un Darrow abatido para ahora negarle la palabra.- Yo no te juzgo ni te he juzgado por odiar a Damen salvo cuando intentas definirlo como el motivo de todos nuestros problemas. –se miraban.- Intentad poneros en nuestro lugar la próxima vez que queramos seguir teniendo esperanza. Y si tan fácil para ti es ver el lado negativo de las cosas, intenta alguna vez buscar el positivo. Que Damen, o quien sea, no tengan que ser el demonio que creéis, que pueden ser algo contrario. Créeme, ayuda. Cuando las pesadillas te atacan, cuando las voces del pasillo –señalaba.- te gritan que no hay esperanza. Ayuda a creer que sí. Que siempre hay esperanza. Y se puede seguir trabajando sin dejarse llevar por ello.

-          Teren… -Violetta quiso retenerle desde que le vio girar hacia la salida. No lo logró, y el muchacho cruzó la puerta para no regresar por ella.

Violetta ahora esperaba el momento en el que no solo hablar, sino limitarse a mirar a su hija, a sabiendas de que Storm no se encontraría en condiciones de enfrentarse a nada en esos momentos.

Dejó que fuese ella la que pusiese las pausas, la que dictase el ritmo a seguir ahora que se habían quedado solas.

-          Piensas como él… -su voz tomada. Buscaban sus palabras al receptor, pero no sus ojos. Violetta, en cambio, sí observaba ahora a su hija. Llamándola. Storm alzó la vista a ella.- Piensas que Damen… -mantenía la esperanza de que su madre se asemejase a su pensar, pero la Aurora tardaba en darle respuesta. Y conocía su mirada más que ningún otra. Negó, triste.- No puedes hablar en serio—

-          No confío en Damen, Storm. –corrigió cualquier sospecha, para que su drama no fuese a más.- Nunca me oirás decir que confío en un Dantsov. –la escuchaba.- Pero respeto la opinión de Teren, la de Darrow. Y aunque sea diferente, y mucho más compleja, la de Ysera.

-          Damen es como él, le ha ayu—

-          El día en el que veamos a Damen actuando como Alexander, seré la primera en darte la razón, Storm. Pero a día de hoy, mi interés solo recae en su hermano y en su padre. –negaba, mirando a otro lado, mordiéndose el labio.- Haces bien en estar en alerta. Pero has de entender que ellos necesitan de esa chispa.

-          Es una locura. –negaba.- Vivir de pensar que Damen puede ayudarnos en algún momento, y mientras tanto dejar que Alexander se salga con la suya, con su ayuda o no—

-          ¿Crees eso de verdad? –cierta decepción acompañaba sus palabras. Mejor que nadie Storm descifraba su voz. No quiso responder.- Que Teren, que Darrow, de alguna forma facilitan el trabajo a Alexander por creer que Damen podría ser de ayuda. –aguardó en silencio, hasta que negó. Se corregía a sí misma ahora.- Entonces… No seas dura con ellos. –bajó la mirada.- No seas dura con Ysera. –y la alzó de vuelta. Sin saber cómo hablar ahora.

-          ¿Crees que Ysera va a seguir confiando en Damen después de esto? –se sorprendía ante la idea. Que Teren lo dijese era una cosa, que lo supusiese su madre, otra muy diferente. Violetta divagaba, antes de hablar.

-          Entendería que lo hiciese. –balbuceos mudos, Storm no daba crédito.- No digo con ello que yo lo hiciera, o que apoye su decisión o la castigue. Solo digo que… el trauma de Ysera ahora mismo es muy duro, y Damen ha servido de apoyo para ella hasta este momento. Un apoyo diferente al que tú o el resto le puede ofrecer, porque… -se encogió de hombros.- todos sabemos el papel que tenía, o tiene –añadía a las opciones la idea de su hija.- en todo esto. Y aun así ella se ha sentido protegida por él. Es comprensible que, como Darrow o Teren, vea en él la única manera ya no solo de sobrellevarlo, que puede que no, pero sí de poder llegar a ellos. Por esperanza en su bondad o por intereses más… oscuros. –se encogía de hombros.- Es comprensible que Ysera quiera estar a su lado. Y tú tienes que ayudarla.

-          Cómo. –dudaba.- No puedo apoyarla en algo así, no puedo dejar—

-          No es cuestión de apoyar lo que piensa… -se acercaba a su hija, cogiendo sus manos.- Es de apoyar la decisión de una amiga, y de cuidar que no salga mal parada de ella.

-          Pero yo no soy su niñera, mamá, no puedo—

-          Eres su amiga. E Ysera ni está ni ha estado en las mismas condiciones que ninguno de vosotros de poder elegir o saber cómo reaccionar. –recordaba.- No has de ser su niñera, no has de hacer nada que no hagas de costumbre, que no entre en los términos de una amistad. Pero no confías en Damen, y ella puede que quiera seguir haciéndolo.  Vas a tener otra visión de las cosas, y ella, no lo olvides, también. –retiraba Storm la mirada a la Aurora.- Muchas veces te aseguras de que el resto sepa tu posición y la respete, pero castigas y rechazas el que el otro no pueda pensar lo mismo. –la miró de nuevo.- Solo porque los motivos que te dan no son los suficientes. Pero Ysera tal vez no puede dártelos. Tal vez no se los puede dar a ella misma… -bajó la vista a las manos, cansada.- Has ayudado a Ysera desde que llegó a Hogwarts. Hasta cuando decidió acercarse a Damen. Y has ayudado a Teren y Darrow, de igual manera que ellos te han ayudado a ti. –aguardó.- No os alejéis por algo así. Es exactamente lo que Alexander querría.

Regresar a Hogwarts suponía un golpe de realidad aún más severo que una charla con su madre o con Teren. Era el recuerdo de que en aquel lugar, demasiadas cosas sucedían ante la indiferencia o ignorancia de muchos. Que notables ausencias se daban sin que nadie sospechase de ellas, o sin querer recaer en las mismas.

Cruzar a la Sala Común de Slytherin en esos momentos era como traspasar un escudo viscoso y mágico que te absorbía parte de tu ser. Allí dentro, al paso prohibido de cualquiera, Alexander podría estar planeando su próximo movimiento. Damen podría estar ayudándole, o dirigiéndole. Tantas cosas podrían estar dándose, y la única que sabía no sucedía, era la presencia de su amiga.

Ysera no iba a estar en el dormitorio cuando ella regresase. Se metería en su cama, a la que acudirían Harry y Cereal con clara preocupación, y se dormiría con ellos como si la ausencia de su dueña fuese normal. Aunque tristemente así no fuera.

Sería gratificante verla, pensaba, y era un pensamiento compartido por más de uno. Darrow llevaba en la cocina de su casa ya el suficiente rato como para que su cuerpo estuviese cansado del lugar. Sentado en la mesa que allí había, daba vueltas a una taza de chocolate caliente ya vacía. Había hecho de sobra, pero no se había atrevido a subirlo a la otra inquilina de la casa con miedo a agobiarla.

Ya lo había intentado con todo tipo de comida y compañía, e Ysera siempre dejaba ver que nada solucionaba su pesar.

Ahora, en cambio, le podía la sorpresa al verla en la puerta de la cocina. Agotada, demacrada ya con solo mirarle el rostro. Ojeras marcadas, rojeces, y un tono pálido enfermizo que provocó que Darrow se alzase raudo. Como si temiese su desmayo instantáneo.

-          Hola… -tierno, la daba la bienvenida. Ella creaba una arruga en la comisura de sus labios, a un lado. Nada parecido a una sonrisa, tristemente, pero para él, era el más vivo de los gestos. Por la intención que guardaba.- Hay chocolate caliente… -informaba.- Bueno, frío, pero lo caliento en un segundo. –insistió ella con el leve gesto. Iba cubierta con una manta, aglomerada sobre sus ropas aún magulladas y ensuciadas.- ¿Quieres una taza? –propuso. Ella asintió, por qué no.

El chico voló raudo a la jarra y llenó una taza contundente. Con su varita, calentó el brebaje. Tanto, que se quemó los dedos al intentar cogerla. Con la manga de su camiseta, estirándola hacia la mano, cubrió el asa de la misma para llevársela a Ysera. Ayudada ella por las mantas, la cogía sin que el contacto hiriese su piel.

Lenta, caminó hacia la mesa para tomar asiento. Darrow fue con ella, eligiendo ahora una silla más cercana a la que ella tomase.  Soplaba la chica el origen del vapor.

-          Huele bien. –reconocía. Él sonrió.

-          Llevo haciendo chocolate caliente toda la vida. Mientras huela a chocolate, me doy por satisfecho.

-          ¿Y el sabor? –que mantuviese Ysera el intento de sonrisa solo llevaba a Darrow a fijar más el suyo. Se encogía él de hombros.

-          Creo que se me da bien. –tras varios soplidos más, Ysera se llevó la taza a la boca para darle un sorbo. Se abrasó la lengua, pero ni siquiera llegó a sentir el dolor. Dejó que el chocolate cayese por su garganta, como un placer divino, antes de dar un juicio. No supo si fue porque era lo primero que se llevaba a la boca ese día, o por sus bajas defensas, pero su sentencia era clara.

-          Está riquísimo.- él bajó la mirada, con humildad.- No has de quedarte aquí… -quiso dejar de lado los temas mundanos cuanto antes.- Ni yo… -reconocía.- Me sabe mal usar tu casa para pasar mis penas. –él negó, lento.

-          Estamos encantados de que mi casa te sirva para ello, aunque sea en lo mínimo. Además, aquí estás segura. –miraba ella la taza.

-          No me preocupa que intenten atacarme.

No imaginaba otra cosa él. Aunque ahora Ysera lo dijese por dejadez, más que por valentía. Llevó su mano a una de la chica, buscándola entre la manta para cogerla. Estaba helada, y él también se sentía un poco frío. Se ayudó de la otra para hacer que la chica apoyase sus palmas rodeando la taza, con ambas manos. Que se dotase de su calor. Él las recogió por fuera.

-          Puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras. Puedes ir y venir, como más gustes. Es tu casa. –buscó Ysera entrelazar sus dedos con los del chico en agradecimiento. Por todo. La tristeza no tardó en abrumarla.- Sé que… -le costaba decir.- Bueno, que ahora mismo lo que menos te importa es esto, pero quería darte una cosa. –sorprendida, le miraba.

Sintió pena por que Darrow se alejase de ella, pero agradeció que el muchacho no tardase en regresar. También con resquemor se enfrentó a la idea de soltar su taza, y más viendo el motivo, pero no iba a hacer un feo. Dio un sorbo y la dejó sobre la mesa, cogiendo el paquete rectangular que Darrow le daba.

Envuelto en papel plateado, mate. Los decorados del mismo, en purpurina también grisácea, correteaban por el papel creando dibujos y palabras. Paseaban por debajo de unas ataduras verdes acabando en lazo. No impedían leer la palabra  _felicidades_  correteando de lado a lado por todo el envoltorio.

-          Siento que tu cumpleaños haya acabado así. O empezado… -recordó. El intento de sonrisa de Ysera se teñía de tristeza.- Te había comprado esto hacía semanas, y aunque imagino que lo último que quieres es recibir regalos, pensé que te gustaría. –cuidadosa, deshizo el lazo. Dejó las tiras en la mesa, y prosiguió a desenvolverlo.

Dentro, un libro de tapas grisáceas con bordados en granate. No tenía pinta de ser actual, pero no estaba usado. El título, en letras curvadas, elegantes, y del mismo color que los calados de las tapas, se leía claro.  _En la mente de la Legeremancia y la Oclumancia_ , escrito, parecía, por varios autores a la vez. Todos repletos de iniciales separadas por puntos, dejando solo a la lectura algún apellido difícil de pronunciar.

El dibujo bajo el encabezado, en el mismo color, dibujaba un cerebro en divisiones. Era simple, también rugoso al tacto. Abrió fugazmente algunas hojas, leyendo algunos apartados. Desde teoría más general hasta ejercicios prácticos, estudios, trucos, y variables. De todo un poco.

Sin ser consciente, sus labios se esforzaron con más esmero en sonreír a ello.

-          Felicidades… -triste, dijo. Ella alzó la mirada a Darrow.

-          Gracias… -por el gesto, por el regalo. Por todo. Tembló su labio.

-          Siento no haberles protegido. –Ysera cerraba los ojos.- Dije que lo haría, y te he fallado, siento—

-          Darrow… -suplicaba. Él la complació.- Gracias. –repitió, ahora con mayor capacidad. Él asintió.- Es justo lo que necesitaba. –reconocía.- Rannier y Teren te adorarán o matarán por ello. –él rio.

-          Charles, lo segundo. Estoy seguro.

-          ¿Y Teren? –se encogió de hombros.

-          Depende del día. Es un libro, no puede enfadarse por que te regale un libro. –rieron, ahora juntos. Y Darrow sintió en su pecho el mismo dolor por escucharla que ella por emitir el ruido. Observaba la portada, queriendo concentrarse en ella, no pudiendo. Darrow buscó coger sus manos una vez más. Frías o no, quería darle él el calor que pudiese. Todo el apoyo.- Daremos con ellos, Yse. Te lo prometo.

Pedía mucho de ella ya por solo escucharle. Darrow no quería posponer su promesa, aunque se odiase por no haber cumplido la anterior. Acompañó a Ysera en la ingesta de su chocolate, y con tal de no hacerla pensar en las barbaries que ya la acompañarían en el sueño, la enseñó diferentes apéndices el libro para así entablar otro tipo de conversación.

Habló sobre sus experiencias con el mismo, pues él se había beneficiado de una copia igual para sus aprendizajes de  _Legeremancia_ y _Oclumancia_. Curiosa le escuchaba, también ayudándose de sus anécdotas para, como él pretendía, evadirla de otros suplicios.

Dejó también que Ysera regresase al dormitorio cuanto quiso. Dio igual que la chica le ofreciese un cambio de dormitorio, a sabiendas de que Darrow iba a permanecer por allí en la noche. Que el chico durmiese en el que era su cuarto. Pero él se negó en rotundo, acudiendo al de invitados. Prefería dejarla sola, y ella quería de esa soledad.

Por la mañana, y como había hablado con ella, la dejaría sola para acudir a la escuela. Ysera, aún sin saber qué hacer, se quedaría por allí al menos en esos momentos. Viajó por ello Darrow a Hogwarts, recibiéndole una entrada fría, como de costumbre, y grisácea, pues las nubes cubrían todo el cielo sin dar mucho ánimo al resto del día.

Era demasiado temprano, no quería acudir aún a clase, así que fue al Gran Comedor a tomarse allí el desayuno esperando a que Teren se dejase ver, tomando notas mientras tanto del resto de personas que se mostrasen o ausentasen.

Llevaba el trabajo a rajatabla, y aun así buscar asiento en su mesa le supuso una tarea demasiado desconcertante, al no verse capaz de tomar el hueco al que habituaba. Pues su compañero de siempre hacía lo propio.

Klapp, apoyando el rostro sobre el puño de su mano, cogía de un cuenco algunas picotas y las soltaba sobre el mismo. Repetía el gesto, mientras que con los ojos echaba un vistazo a unos papeles que tenía justo al lado. Tocaba Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas a segunda hora, y sabía Darrow que el chico dejaba para última hora la preparación de esa materia y que, ese día, les tocaba una tanda de preguntas orales. Klapp había dejado pasar la preparación porque la profesora llevaba cargando con los síntomas de un constipado demasiado tiempo, y asumía que no llegaría a dar la lección sin pedir una baja antes. A su desgracia, Hasel siempre se presentaba puntual y llena de vitalidad en las lecciones y, por ello, Klapp no tomaba riesgos. Aunque tardíos.

Se sonreiría por verle, con más pena que gusto. Por no verse capaz de bromear con él ahora, por no encontrar en su interior la capacidad de actuar.

Dignándose a continuar sus pasos, caminó hacia el frente de su posición. Solía sentarse a su lado cuando les acompañaban más personas, pero si nadie más hacía acto de presencia, ambos tomaban asiento frente el uno del otro. Así hacía, dejándose caer con delicadeza justo delante. Klapp no tardó en alzar la mirada y dar con él.

Con el puño con el que sujetaba su rostro, y volviendo la vista de nuevo al papel, el chico se rascaba su corta barba. Le crecía muy rápido, así que Darrow imaginaba que llevaba dos mañanas sin perder el tiempo con algo así.

Había ido al Gran Comedor con hambre y, ahora en cambio, no sentía ser capaz de hacer que algo cruzase la boca de su estómago.

-          Cómo está Ysera. –seco, sereno. Darrow, apoyado sobre sus brazos cruzados, hablaba.

-          Lo lleva como puede… -poco más podía aportar a esa pregunta. No sin sentir que hablaba demasiado. Klapp asintió, aún con la vista en sus notas. Darrow había acertado, un listado de criaturas subterráneas se presentaba ante sus ojos, con dibujos incluidos. Fue a hacer un comentario al respecto, pero el otro chico se llevaba unas picotas a la boca y se alzaba acto seguido. Cargaba con su macuto, tirando de él, de igual manera que con su voz.- Klapp… -retuvo, queriendo alzarse él también. Su amigo retrocedía un paso, girándose a él con brusquedad. Sin disposición de hablar. Buscó Darrow algo que decir que pudiese disminuir la tensión, devolverles normalidad.- Aún no… no me has contado qué tal con Sarah.

Si algo podía hacerlo, era eso. La alegría más reciente del muchacho, de lo que nunca se cansaba de hablar, y menos con él. Pero Klapp no mudaba su expresión. Aún tensa, aún repleta de seriedad. Y hasta sus ojos se mostraban distantes, rompiendo con la esperanza de Darrow de ver en ellos el deseo por hablar, aunque su dueño lo intentase retener. Nada había.

-          Lo sé.

Su mirada fue su despedida. Tornó sobre sí y siguió sus pasos hacia la salida del comedor. Ahora sí, con la tensión esfumándose para dar paso al simple dolor, Darrow echó mano del cuenco de panes para coger un trozo y usarlo de desayuno. El día acababa de empezar, y ya le resultaba eterno.

Igual sucedía en el aula más tensa de todo el castillo. O así la calificaban ambas.

Eo y Storm tomaron asiento en conjunto en una nueva sesión lectiva de Santoro. Acudía a ellas cuando su humor no era apropiado para su propio gusto, cuando demasiada inquina guardaba hacia algo o alguien. Ese día, para no variar, su mirada de desprecio se clavaba en un Damen que, por fin, hacía acto de presencia.

Le vieron nada más cruzar la puerta. Eo agarraba a Storm de la mano, en aviso, y clavaba sin querer su fuerza en su piel sin que la de Slytherin siquiera la presenciase, repleta de la misma en su interior.

Damen estaba sentado en la primera fila, como acostumbraba cuando llegaba de los primeros. Aún Santoro no había pisado el aula cuando ambas tomaban asiento, y por ello pudieron ver la reacción del maestro al alumno, y viceversa.

Nada había cambiado. El desprecio seguía lanzándose de tal forma que, cruzar entre ambas miradas, podría causar heridas. Recordaba Storm perfectamente la charla con su madre, la discusión con Teren, y pese a que mantenía su postura, seguía sorprendiéndose de que alguien como Santoro o los Warren, pudiesen odiar a Damen de esa forma.

No podía ser tan sencillo, la idea de que fuese una pantomima latía fuerte en su cabeza. Y aun así, miraba a Damen, miraba a Santoro, y veía plena sinceridad en sus gestos. Pues nadie, pensaba, podría fingir tal desprecio como ellos se destinaban.

Porque ella, al fin y al cabo, de ser analizada en esos momentos, no tendría un gesto muy diferente al de ambos.

No consiguió deshacerse de la pesadez en toda la clase. Miraba a Eo y la sentía de igual manera. Ambas ofuscadas, ambas cohibidas. Que dos personas que habían colaborado al secuestro de los Sevriens estuviesen allí como si nada, despreciándose o no, mientras Ysera sufría el pesar y sus padres su tortura.

Tuvo Storm que coger la mano de su amiga varias veces, sintiendo que la chica temblaba por pensar demasiado en todo menos en la materia. Dieron gracias cuando la hora llegó a su fin, deseosas de salir de allí. Muy a su disgusto, interrumpidas.

-          Brice, Pemberton. –con cuánto desprecio también se dirigía a ellas. Storm cogía la mano de Eo, que paraba en seco con ojos cerrados, y la animaba a mantenerse de espaldas. Ella le encararía por ambas.- ¿Su insolente compañera no piensa asistir a clase?

Que Ysera no estaba en Hogwarts era sabido por todos, al menos en los grados adultos. Por ello, la pregunta de Santoro no pasó desapercibida por nadie. Los alumnos de primero, aún por el aula, paraban su marcha para dirigir una mirada ya fuese al profesor o a las dos chicas que se enfrentaban a su interrogativa. Todos ellos lo hicieron de forma fugaz. Todos, menos él.

La mirada de Eo, que rehuía de Santoro, se clavaba en un Damen que frenaba hasta su respiración para clavar sus fríos ojos en la figura del maestro. Él no miraba de vuelta, se entretenía con el dolor que veía en Storm, y Eo tuvo que coger la mano de su amiga a no solo para calmarla a ella, sino para protegerse a sí misma del miedo que sentía de ver la furia en los ojos de Damen.

Tan confuso, tan imposible. Y aun así, ahí la sentía. Latente.

Le despreciaba profundamente, se agarraba a todos los motivos que pudiese encontrar para ello. Y aun así, le confundía todo soberanamente. Apenas hacía tiempo que había pasado el día con él. Con Teren, Ysera, y su hermano. Que le había visto actuar con naturalidad en una mañana no mágica, como un chico normal y corriente. Que esa misma persona pudiese derivar a la maldad que veían, que a última hora siempre cobraba más fuerza. No era capaz de contenerse, de no enloquecer.

Y Storm no fue capaz de hablar.

-          Dígale, que si no viene a la siguiente, su nota se verá severamente castigada.

Mejor asentir que enfrentarse a él. Mejor fingir lo que pudiese, antes de darle el gozo.

Storm no presenció con ninguno de sus sentidos el que Damen saliese despavorido de aquel lugar, al contrario de una Eo que se alejaba a un lado como si su onda al andar pudiese afectarla. Santoro se sonreía, y Storm se limitaba al asentimiento antes de coger la mano de su amiga y salir ambas de allí.

No hicieron comentario al respecto. Era mejor para ambas. Para que Storm no entrase en cólera, y para que Eo no rompiese a llorar.

Se dirigieron al aula de Transformaciones y allí la tensión se palpó de otra forma, sobre todo porque Storm parecía haber olvidado la lección de esa jornada, y no parecía ser la única.

-          No os sentéis, no os sentéis… -la profesora Tilstey entraba al aula a la vez que tres rezagados. Les animaba a quedarse en pie.- Empezaremos con la práctica ya, por si hay problemas, o preguntas. –algún comentario que otro en burlesco todo ambientó la preparación, pero Storm ninguno seguía. Y menos hacía Damen.

El chico, que estaba sentado de nuevo al frente, buscó su mirada al lado, en la delantera opuesta, para dar con la que le buscaba de vuelta. Hasta Eo les miraba, de nuevo aturdida, antes de asentir a Benny para ir con él.

No se dijeron palabra, ni siquiera dejaron de mirarse cuando la maestra les colocó en filas.

Como si ya supiese del resultado, tirando de costumbre, Tilstey les situaba como última baza a sabiendas de que sus encantamientos serían los más efectivos. A la espera, permanecieron. Mirándose, descifrándose si se podía.

Le odiaba. No podía soportar tenerle allí en frente. Que Damen siguiese con su vida mientras la de Ysera, a quien supuestamente quería, hubiese quedado destrozada. Los nervios la poseían, de forma que le costaba contener la rabia que quería salir de ella. Alzar la varita y atizarle con cualquier maleficio, dañarle de la forma en la que ella afirmaba dañaba a los demás.

Hasta veía provocativo que Damen la mirase de vuelta, sin dejar de hacerlo. Como un desafío a decirle algo, a lanzarse contra él.

Intentaba salirse de sus ideas, con mucho esmero. En pensar que Damen la retaba de esa manera para buscar defenderse. Que quería que le recriminase para él saltar a darle mil motivos por los cuales se equivocaba. Pero era incapaz. Todo lo que veía era a un Damen soberbio que gozaba de saber el poder que tenía. Y eso nublaba cualquier intento por dejar su pensar de lado.

-          Bravo, Brice. –celebraba Tilstey. Eo había transformado la piel de Benny a la de un erizo. La transformación, hasta ahora, más comprometida, pues Benny se movía cuidadoso en su puesto sin querer herir a nadie mientras Tilstey le analizaba.

En su caso, era sencillo comprobar que ninguna parte de su cuerpo había quedado desmarcada, pues los pinchos de su piel traspasaron toda la ropa sin problema.

-          Por qué un erizo. –lo preguntaba a todos, curiosa.

-          Me parecía un reto, por los pinchos…

-          Muy bien, sí. –celebró Tilstey. Eo habría sonreído, pero aún estaba aturdida por la conversión de la suya a la de un gato persa al que había resultado tener alergia.- Deshazlo.

-           _Cutis solve_. –la piel de Benny comenzó a recobrar su naturalidad. A disgusto suyo, toda su ropa quedó marcada. Eo hizo una mueca de disgusto.- Lo siento. –él negó, con un gesto parecido al de ella.

-          Tranquila…

-          Sabes hechizos para arreglarla, ya sabes qué hacer. –recordaba Tilstey, palmeando su hombro. Antes de palmear el de Storm.- Vale, última demostración. –las de sus compañeros habían llevado demasiado tiempo. La clase prácticamente iba a acabar después de que más de un cuarto de hora se hubiese sucedido perfeccionando la técnica de dos Gryffindors que mezclaron pieles el uno con el otro. Ahora, Tilstey cobraba el gozo de saber que llegaba a los mejores alumnos.- ¿Quieres empezar? –miraba a Storm, y ella, al fin liberada de la carga de no moverse, asentía.- Adelante, pues.

Sin prisa, quería hacerlo con pausa. Podría hacer exactamente lo que Damen buscaba evitar con ella de compañera. Podría congelar su corazón, transformar su piel en aire para que Eo dominase esa ventisca hasta separarla en mil direcciones diferentes. Podría simplemente usar cualquier hechizo que conociese para castigarle, para herirle en profundidad, aunque su clase se viese suspendida, aunque no debiese.

Lo deseaba. Deseaba por encima de todo vengarse de él, de la confianza que en él depositaban injustamente.

Pero no debía.

Alzó su varita, y le miró. Concentrada.

-           _Cutis mutate_. –todos miraban atentos, a sabiendas de la relación entre ambos. Ya curiosos de verles hacer la práctica juntos.

Concentrada en las escamas, en sus colores y sus brillos, plasmó sobre Damen su deseo de convertir su piel en la de una serpiente. Poco a poco, todos los poros de su piel, cada centímetro de su cuerpo, fue tomando la forma de la piel de un reptil de tonalidades verdosas, amarillas, y moradas.

Tan perfeccionada, tan bien realizada, que hasta las facciones de su rostro mudaban ligeramente. Su nariz se aplanaba con ligereza. Las cuencas de sus ojos se abultaban mínimamente, sus ojos tornaban a amarillo, y pese a que su boca se mantenía intacta, dentro sabía Storm que había una lengua bífida que estaba haciendo a Damen confundirse.

El chico miraba sus manos y sus brazos, desnudos hasta por encima del codo. Sus uñas habían desaparecido, pese a que conservaba cada dedo. No pudo evitar tocarse un brazo con la mano opuesta, notar la textura tan extraña. La sensación de tocar una serpiente, no por primera vez, pero sentirla como propia. Como él.

La detestaba. Sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora. Detestaba sentirse como una. El desprecio que sentía hacia ese reptil, hacia lo que para él representaba.

Alzó sus ojos amarillos a la chica, que orgullosa le miraba de vuelta, sabedora del trauma que el chico debía de padecer dentro.

Tilstey, que habría esperado algo más extravagante, no protestaba. Pues la realización había sido perfecta.

-          Magnífico trabajo. –confesaba.- El mejor, sin duda. –como de esperar.- ¿Por qué una serpiente? –y ella alzó una ceja, con media sonrisa. Damen la escuchaba atento.

-          Porque pensaba que me daban miedo. Siempre he vivido asustada de ellas, distante, siempre que he podido. Pero ahora resulta que no las tengo ningún temor. –la rabia se plasmaba clara en su mirada.- Es asco. Es odio. Una repulsa mucho más fuerte que cualquier miedo. –su lengua se movía rabiosa en su mandíbula. Damen la dejaría salir, pero no iba a hacerlo. No iba a darle el gusto de ver el dolor que causaban sus palabras.- Quería enfrentarme a ello a tamaño gigante. –excusaba la elección a Tilstey. Ella lo aceptaba, a sabiendas de que algo más se daba en el ambiente.

-          Deshazlo…

-           _Cutis solve_. –la piel de Damen recobró poco a poco su forma, devolviéndole el gusto de sentirse él, aunque no habituase a ello. Le permitió Tilstey recobrar la respiración antes de proseguir, mudando con ello la maestra de posición al frente, entre ambos.

-          ¿Dantsov? –Damen, que ya recuperaba la compostura, cogía su varita y alzaba la mirada a Storm, con el gesto aún bajo. Como si recapacitase. Apuntó a ella, que no le temía. Ese pudor se lo dejaba a Eo, que al lado de su amiga, tenía su varita preparada.

-           _Cutis mutate_.

Tan inesperado como extraño.

Ni Storm pudo salir de su asombro en un primer momento al ver que su piel apenas cobraba un pelaje amarronado. El de un perro, asumía, por ser de los pocos animales que recordaba a la perfección su tacto.

Hubo dos risas entre el alumnado, cortas y fugaces. Nadie habría apostado por que Damen la transformase en algo tan simple, tan banal en un mundo en el que magia y no magia se mezclaban creando tanta variedad de criaturas. Hasta Tilstey miraba a Damen como si esperase de él algo más, pese a que la realización era tan perfecta como la de Storm.

La chica hasta sentía su nariz transformarse ligeramente en el hocico de un perro al sentirla unida a su labio. Y sin duda notaba sus orejas habiendo crecido en aplanadas capas que caían entre su melena negra rizada.

Y, sin duda, notaba el picor.

Sus manos, también mantenidas pero sin uñas, no ayudaba en nada a paliar el picor que sentía en el abdomen. En la espalda. Que tan rápido se extendía y que ella no conseguía calmar.

Tilstey miraba confundida, y Eo daba un paso al lado sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Fue el propio Benny el que cayó a cuenta.

-          Por Merlín ¿tienes pulgas? –hasta Tilstey dio un paso a un lado, y Storm alzaba la mirada de su cuerpo a Damen para dar con su media sonrisa. La misma que él le había dedicado. Y una mirada tan cargada como la suya.

-          Dantsov… -la maestra, aún confundida.- Qué has—

-          Lo siento profesora. Las pulgas no entraban en el plan. –mentía. Claro que mentía. Storm juntaba su oreja al hombro al sentir el picor por todo el cuerpo. No sabía cuántas pulgas habría por su cuerpo, pero se quería arrancar la piel a tiras.

-          Sí, eh… -le costaba a Tilstey calificar. Siendo tan brillante la transformación, pero tan confusa.- Deshazlo. –y la sonrisa de Damen se marcó más a un lado. Storm frunció el ceño.

-          Deshazlo. –le exigía ella misma. Pero Damen guardó su varita en la espalda, y se giró a por su macuto.

-          Lo siento, no sé conjurar el contrahechizo.

Salió del aula ante el grito de la profesora que rápido echaba mano de su varita para desquitarle a la alumna del problema. El caos del aula, que comentaba y reía sin saber muy bien el qué, no sirvió para pararla. Para impedir a Storm coger sus cosas y salir disparada hacia un Damen que, al fin y al cabo, iría a parar al mismo lugar que ella. A cumplir con su hora libre de Vuelo.

-          Eres un desgraciado. –le gritaba, siguiéndole por las escaleras. Damen no paraba.- No eres más que la escoria que tu familia deja ver por el mundo. –soltaba.- Engañarás a Teren, a Darrow, hasta a Ysera después de todo, pero a mí no me vas a hacer creer que no eres más que un cobarde insolente. Un fraude. Un jodido asesino más—

-          ¿En serio? –antes de tomar el vestíbulo, su escalera, Damen giraba plantándole cara. Ante la mirada de los pocos que ya habían salido del aula.- ¿Un asesino?

-          Tan digno como tu hermano. –le escupía el desprecio. Damen clavaba sus recuperadas uñas en las palmas de sus manos.

-          ¿Me crees un asesino, Storm? –cuanto más la encaraba, más hacía ella.- ¿Crees que hago lo que él? ¿Lo que cualquiera de ellos? –retaba la chica a decirle que no.- ¿Qué sigo sus pasos, que no tengo piedad? –se atrevió a asentir, alterada. Quedando paralizada cuando la varita de Damen se clavó bajo su pecho. Cualquiera que por allí estuviese, se esfumó tan veloz como pudo.

Y Storm bajó la mirada al gesto, antes de subirla de nuevo a sus ojos y verlos ahora de manera muy diferente. Con un cúmulo de sensaciones corriendo por su cuerpo que impedían al odio y la rabia ganar fuerza. Se debilitaba.

-          Entonces no sería muy inteligente por tu parte el provocarme ¿no crees? –no respondió. Había estado en esa posición con Alexander, había sentido el deseo del muchacho por acabar con ella, y aun así… Damen era diferente. Algo había en aquello que la hacía sentir más pudor que con su hermano. Y no era capaz de entenderlo.

Acusaba al momento, a la situación de la que venían. A que ya fuesen sus defensores o sus contrarios le pintasen como el mago más poderoso al que podía enfrentarse. A que, fuese cierto lo que pensaba de él o no, Damen cargase con demasiado dentro deseoso de salir contra ella o cualquiera. Para calmar su contención, para dar rienda suelta a sus perversiones.

No lograba entender el por qué le temió tanto, pero no podía desquitarse del miedo tan fácilmente. Ni aunque Eo llegase corriendo a su altura, gritando su nombre en terror.

-          ¿Una serpiente? –descargaba Damen contra ella su molestia.- Enhorabuena, Storm. Si ya de por sí me odio en mi propia piel, tú has conseguido que desease volver a ella, que mi propio odio hacia mí mismo fuese más plácido que el estar sufriendo eso. –quiso mostrar orgullo ella. Aun así, no podía.- Es lo que querías ¿no? –recriminaba. Apenas hacía fuerza en su varita, pero Storm sabía que seguía allí.- Bien. Pues déjame decirte algo, Storm. –acercó su gesto a su perfil.- No has hecho más que mentirte a ti misma. –contenía la respiración.- Ni asco, ni odio. Pánico. –la miró de frente, lascivo. Y aunque algo le decía a Storm que lo que veía en sus ojos le distanciaba por completo de su hermano, lo que encontraba en él daba el mismo terror. Y eso, él, lo sabía.- Teme a las serpientes.

Se despegó de ello con cautela, dispuesto a encarar a una Eo que había quedado antes a medio camino entre ambos. Para recordarla a ella también de dónde venía, que cualquiera de sus conocimientos habían sido indicaciones suyas. Pero su mirada le impidió vocalizar sus deseos. Y el foco al que se dirigía, aún más.

A medio camino en la escalera, Ysera les observaba sin expresión alguna.

No por no tenerla, sino por haberla perdido.

Tenía sus ojos marrones clavados ahora en los azules de Damen. De un Damen que ahora absorbía sin querer el horror que hubiese transmitido a Storm, para versionarlo en el pesar de que ella le estuviese mirando así. Sin miedo, sin desprecio, pero con una decepción tan profunda que dolía más que cualquier otra sensación.

Tembló, mirándola sin poder evitarlo. De igual manera que Storm retrocedía pasos recuperando la ira a la vez que Eo llegaba a su lado.

Hablaría, le diría algo, pero simplemente era incapaz de dirigirse a ella. Y menos en esas circunstancias, en ese encuentro. Avergonzado como se encontraba, tan odioso hacia su persona para seguir con sus costumbres. Mordía su labio, sin querer derrumbarse. Y por no poder evitarlo, se aferró a su varita y desapareció en el espacio, creando un vacío entre la chica de la escalera y las dos muchachas que la miraban también con incertidumbre.

No permaneció mucho tiempo allí. Cualquiera que fuese su destino en el ascenso, Ysera lo cancelaba.

-          ¡Ysera! –Storm buscó retenerla, siendo parada no solo por el silencio lejano de la chica, sino por una Eo que se lo impedía.

-          Déjala… Ahora no… -recomendaba.- Vamos a por Darrow.

Con pesar aceptó la propuesta de Eo, ya sin ver el rastro de su amiga. Ya sin querer pensar en lo que con Damen acababa de suceder.

Ella tampoco quería reparar en lo visto. No aún, no nada más llegar. Sus deseos por regresar a la normalidad antes de tiempo con tal de abandonar la soledad se habían tornado demasiado pronto, y ahora no se atrevía a encarar la clase de Adivinación ni ninguna otra.

Corrió a la Sala Común, cruzándola con un leve susurro de contraseña que más que nunca despreciaba. Y aunque se secaba las lágrimas con la simple intención de no querer dejarlas correr, al pisar el cuarto general, el motivo fue muy diferente.

Por qué era como si la esperase. Como si supiese que iba a pasar por allí en ese mismo momento. Que nadie más estuviese presente. Cuál era la probabilidad…

Junto al lateral del sofá del fondo, con una pierna doblada sobre la que descansaba contra el suelo. Acariciaba la cabeza de Lilith que, rodeando el sofá, descansaba sobre el reposabrazos a sabiendas de las carantoñas de su dueño. El que, con la otra mano, sostenía un libro que ahora no leía. Y hasta el reptil sintió una mayor repulsa hacia la chica por saber que por ella Alexander ya no la acariciaba.

Y, aunque ella siseaba, él se sonreía.

Con las manos ya en lo bajo, sin llanto que secar pues ninguno quería expulsar, Ysera comenzó a andar hacia el frente. Serena, controlada, manteniendo cualquier impulso, cualquier emoción, al margen de ser dado libertad.

Y sin dejar de mirarle. Sus ojos fríos, sádicos, los que no hacía tanto la habían torturado a la desesperación más cruel.

Siguió mirándole hasta cuando estaba a apenas unos metros, cuando estaba frente a él. Dejando solo de mantener el vínculo cuando su camino siguió su rumbo, a la escalera izquierda, buscando esconderse ahora en su dormitorio para ignorar todos los encuentros ya vividos. Todos los traumas que ambos le revivían.

Pero Alexander no quería verla partir tan pronto.

Agarró su mano al pasar esa por su lado. Con sutileza, como si con delicadeza quisiese acariciarla.

-          ¿Ya te vas? –burlesco.

Congelada, Ysera no dio un paso más. Tenía la mirada fijada en el frente, en el pasillo de roca que a su habitación conducía. Y respiraba, profundamente, cuan calmada como le permitía sentir su tacto. Cálido, suave, como si no perteneciese al asesino al que repudiaba. Al hombre que se había llevado a sus padres. Al que había matado a los de Teren. Con esas precisas manos.

Giró sobre sí, bajando la mirada al de él, con tanta frialdad como le permitían las emociones. Con tanta dedicación a así mostrarse como podía ponerle. Él, seguía sonriéndose.

-          Aún espero un agradecimiento por tu regalo de cumpleaños. –aún más provocativo, más doloroso si cabía. Con su mano aún ya no sujetando la de Ysera, sino acariciándola a sabiendas de que debía de estar despreciándolo.

Y la confusión llegó a él cuando la propia chica, inmersa en el trauma como la imaginaba, cogía su mano de vuelta y la acariciaba. Devolviendo los pasos dados, apenas dos o tres, hasta llegar al lado del sofá y agacharse al reposabrazos, separándoles eso de ambos.

Ignorando la figura de una Lilith alzada en molestia por atreverse a acercarse, a situarse tan cerca de Alexander. A hacerlo con tanta soberbia, con tanta dejadez.

Sus manos, cogidas, decoraban en lo alto de aquel soporte. De verdoso oscuro, suave en terciopelo. Recogido entre dos miradas que sin duda gritaban el mayor de los odios, el más intenso de los desprecios, pero que en paz y calma lo compartían.

-          ¿Es eso lo que quieres, Alex? –escucharla así ya le complicaba el mantener la sonrisa. Poco aguantaba su fachada cuando tanta ira le poseía. Aun así, la retuvo. Como su mirada, como su mano.- Te doy las gracias por mi regalo. –burlaba ella, bañada en serenidad. En un poder soberbio que él no quiso interrumpir. Por no saber cómo. Por no haberlo esperado.- Y te doy las gracias por recargarme. –escuchaba. Pintando en sus labios una sonrisa ladeada ahora más perversa, pese a que Ysera no mudase su seriedad.- Y por abrirme los ojos a lo que ni tú mismo pensabas poder ver.

La ligera arruga que apareció para desvanecerse en el entrecejo de Alexander servía de prueba a Ysera de su confusión. Por nada del mundo habría esperado él su capacidad de encararle, no al menos de esa forma, no sin dejarse llevar por la fuerza de su varita. Ahora, asombrado y desorientado, la escuchaba sin dejar de mirarla. Sus ojos oscuros, y que no tan insolentes se mostraban esa vez

-          Llevas queriéndome al límite mucho tiempo, jugando conmigo en los últimos segundos de una bomba que pensabas controlar, sin pensar en que la explosión podría darte de lleno, que no podrías evitarla. –le murmuraba. Para qué gritar. Hasta Lilith se mostraba más sonora con el movimiento de su lengua, tan cercano a ella. Tan ignorado.- Bien, querido –burló.- me temo que te ha estallado en las manos. –las miraba. La suya y la de él, acariciándose sobre el reposabrazos. Siendo ella la maquinadora de dichos gestos. Él siguió la mirada, por algún motivo, y la alzó a la vez que ella le requería de nuevo. Y otra vez, los ojos marrones de Ysera se mostraron de un nuevo trasfondo. Con una nueva razón de ser. La que impedía a Alexander fortalecer como quisiese su media sonrisa. La que le obligaba a escuchar.- No temo lo que puedas hacerles, hasta matares sería un fin a su tortura. Y no temo lo que puedas hacerme a mí, o a nadie.

Muchas veces Ysera se había encarado a él perjurando no temerle. Asegurando ser fuerte ante él. Las mismas que había terminado cayendo, de una forma u otra. Las mismas que Alexander siempre supo devolver.

Ahora, en cambio, nada de ese pudor veía en su mirada. Nada, porque ya no tenía por qué temer.

-          No te tengo miedo, Alex. –y por primera vez, la creyó.- Pero tú sí deberías empezar a temerme. 


	84. Chapter 84

Daba igual el número de veces en el que fuese repetido. Que Ysera ya estuviese de vuelta en Hogwarts servía de alarma para todo aquel que lo escuchase. Hasta los que por un motivo u otro ninguna afinidad guardasen con la alumna de Slytherin.

-        ¿Y dónde está ahora?

En el almuerzo, por necesidad de querer compartirlo con alguien que perteneciese a su entorno. Que buscase en la respuesta algo más que morbo y cuchicheo.

-        Imagino que en el dormitorio… -Storm actualizaba la curiosidad de Klapp.- No he querido acercarme, prefería esperar a luego. Por si necesita espacio.

Asentía el de Gryffindor. Al tanto no solo de su regreso, sino de la manera en la que la chica había vuelto a la cruda realidad en Hogwarts. Prefirió Klapp morder su labio antes de reprochar una vez más la actitud de Damen, contra quien ya había descargado su odio al saber lo sucedido.

-        Pensé que se quedaría en mi casa más tiempo. –Eo tampoco comprendía. - Ni Darrow ni mi madre me han dicho que fuese a volver ya.

-        Dudo que lo sepan. –confirmaba Klapp. Storm, sin inmutarse en físico, asentía en su interior a un pensamiento compartido.

-        Me cuesta creer que Ysera hubiese aceptado quedarse encerrada en donde fuese sin mover ni un dedo. –no quiso Storm menospreciar el alojamiento Brice. Aun así, Eo no necesitó de correcciones. -  Es muy inquieta. Creo que lo único positivo que podemos sacar de no saber dónde los tiene secuestrados, es que Ysera al menos no se va a plantar allí sin avisar a nadie. –asintieron los otros dos.

-        Aun así, deberíamos avisar a mi hermano o a Teren. Con todo el lío que tienen encima, creo que necesitarán saber que ha vuelto. –hablaba Eo mirando a Storm, pero ninguna perdió el tiempo a la hora de dirigir sus ojos a Klapp. A un chico que sereno se mantenía. No iba a cumplir su gusto.

-        Ya sabéis dónde encontrarles, entonces. –tornó sobre sí. Ya habían acabado de comer, siendo la charla el postre al descanso antes de seguir con las clases. Eo fue la que tiró de su muñeca para retenerle.

-        ¿En serio vais a estar ahora sin hablaros? Es lo que nos faltaba. –el chico se soltó. Sin brusquedad. La mirada aún a la salida del Gran Comedor.

-        Yo no me meto en lo que hacéis vosotras o necesitáis. Dejadme entonces a mí.

Fue una cruda coincidencia que en su camino a la salida, Teren tomase el mismo de ingreso. Solo el de Ravenclaw desvió con obviedad su mirada hacia el que en cambio a él le ignoraba. El vacío que Eo sintió en el estómago no se desvaneció ni al ver a Teren dirigirse a ellas con total naturalidad.

Vestía el uniforme de su casa, por lo que el chico debía de llevar ya tiempo por allí.

-        Rannier me ha dicho que Ysera ha vuelto. –no supieron cuál de las informaciones las sorprendía más. Decidieron ignorar el asombro para darle respuesta. En especial Storm, a quien Teren miraba expectante.

-        Sí, lo ha hecho. –se debatió unos instantes la chica en si actualizarle completamente o dejarlo estar. Prefirió no traer a la conversación el nombre de Damen, por no estropear de nuevo el encuentro con su amigo. - No sé dónde está, imagino que en el cuarto.

-        ¿No has ido a verla? –no juzgaba. Solo mostraba curiosidad. Storm negó.

-        La vimos regresar, pero eso es todo. Marchó hacia las mazmorras. –Eo escondía en su mirada al suelo el saber de la información perdida. Tampoco ella iba a aportarla.- ¿Cómo lo sabía Rannier?

-        Rannier lo sabe siempre todo. Y más si Ysera se ha aparecido en Hogwarts. –resultaba lógico. Asintieron ellas.- Necesito encontrarla, hemos de hablar con Losnedahl.

-        ¿Se sabe algo? –no supo por qué aquello le dio esperanzas. No solo Teren, Storm también miraba a Eo con cierta lástima entre la sorpresa por su pregunta. La de Hufflepuff tampoco buscaba una respuesta esperanzadora, más bien calmar una duda que en parte sabía no iba a desaparecer. Con lástima, Teren negó.

-        Solo quiere hablar con ella por… bueno, protocolo del suyo, digamos. –ningún aprecio hacia el director.- Y yo actualizarle. –informaba.- Rannier me ha dado las pautas para ponerme a trabajar ya con Ysera, no podemos perder más el tiempo.

-        ¿Y él? ¿Seguirá él con las suyas? –le costó a Teren responder. Suspiraba, dubitativo.

-        De primeras, solo las que tocan en lección. Cree que conmigo es suficiente, que Darrow me ayude con otro tipo de conocimientos mientras yo me centro en la  _Oclumancia_  con ella. Rannier estará a disposición de Ysera siempre que ella quiera, o que yo lo vea conveniente. Pero por ahora, ve un poco estúpido tenerla dividida en dos clases. Tres, si añades la lección. –asintió Storm.- Tenéis con Wansky ahora ¿verdad? –repitió el gesto. Eo se unió.- Os dejo entonces, yo voy a trabajar un poco con Runas. Creo que no he pasado por el aula en todo lo que va de año…

-        Y aun así parecerá que has estado presente en todas.–recordó Eo. Teren se sonrió sin esmero. Cansado.

-        Tal vez en otro momento no lo sufriría, sí. No sé ahora cómo de dispuesto estoy. ¿Vosotras estáis bien? –a Storm no le sorprendía que le preguntase a Eo por su estado. Que en cambio se dirigiese a ella como si nada sucediese, la dejaba inquieta. Pues su último encuentro fue de todo menos dulce. Aun así, Teren claramente lo último que quería era malestar con su gente. Storm no era nadie para negárselo. Asintió como su amiga al lado hacía.- Si veis a Ysera, decidle que… -se señaló, en retroceso de pasos hacia la salida. Volvieron a asentir, y con esa misión partirían ellas también al aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

Era inocente por parte de ambas el esperar una clase normal. Con dificultades se enfrentaron a la de Pociones del lunes, con aún mayores a la de Encantamientos esa misma mañana. La clase con Wansky no se avecinaba de forma diferente.

Para empezar, el ambiente en el aula, al que llegaban a su sorpresa de las últimas, se daba sombrío. En sentimiento y en luminosidad. Apenas brillo alumbraba la amplia sala, algo que solo se vio solucionado cuando Wansky bajó de su despacho al encuentro con el alumnado.

No era un profesor que abusase de las sonrisas, pero siempre tenía una que ofrecer a los estudiantes antes de adentrarse en materia. Ese día, en cambio, pareció dejarla guardada.

-        Buenas tardes… -tampoco renunciaba a ella con intención. A ojos de las dos chicas, el maestro parecía cargar más bien con demasiadas preocupaciones en la cabeza, en vez de tal vez una que predominase.

La respuesta de los alumnos de primero adulto tampoco solía ser efusiva. Nada de ilusión podían mostrar ante el inicio de una nueva lección, y en cambio esa jornada el ambiente se volvía a cargar de otros pensares. Los mismos que acompañaban a los estudiantes desde el inicio de las clases esa misma semana.

Eo miraba a Storm, entristecida, mientras que la de Slytherin se negaba a quitarle los ojos de encima a un maestro que era incapaz de dejar de un lado el machaque al que se enfrentaba.

En silencio, mientras Wansky buscaba entre sus trabajos a qué dedicarle la clase de hoy, Storm se contagiaba de la pena que radiaba su persona. Se preguntaba, por no haber pensado en ello hasta la fecha, si el profesor habría sufrido de más amenazas por parte de los Dantsov tras la falsa acusación en la que se había visto inmerso. Si el participar en la defensa de los Sevriens habría sentenciado su seguridad aún más.

Si Damen se atrevería a pisar ese aula.

A lo primero, no obtuvo respuesta. A lo segundo, se alegró de que esta fuese positiva.

Sin saber cuál era el motivo y sin querer reparar en ello, el pequeño de los Dantsov no apareció en clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Y la costumbre le decía que no era algo que fuese a cambiar ese martes. Damen, que o bien era el primero en llegar o, por otro lado, lo hacía justo al cerrarse la puerta, no habituaba a retrasar mucho más su llegada.

Por tanto, Damen no vendría.

Como tampoco había hecho al espacio que tanto ella como él tenían dedicados a la práctica de vuelo. Del cual Storm había podido disfrutar en soledad. Aunque siempre con la vista clavada en su posible llegada. Con la rabia a la espera de ser dirigida.

No le sorprendió su ausencia. La cobardía que le acusaba se dejaba ahora ver. Ya fuese por ella, o por la vuelta de Ysera, o por simplemente enfrentarse a un profesor al que había sentenciado. Damen no iba a pisar aquel martes esa aula.

Pero, que ella sí lo hiciese, causó el asombro suficiente como para que el silencio sepulcral del aula solo fuese roto por el pisar de sus zapatos sobre las piedras del suelo.

-        Ysera… -Wansky no ocultaba la sorpresa. Las formalidades tampoco se abrían paso.

Como si nada sucediese con ella, Ysera frenaba a medio camino en el rumbo a su pupitre. Fruncía el ceño ante el asombro de ser analizada por tantas miradas, de entre las cuales destacaban las de sus dos amigas.

Petrificada, Storm la miraba de nuevo ese día. Sin querer derrumbarse en llanto por aún no haberla podido apoyar, Eo permanecía a su lado en un proceso de alzamiento que había pausado.

E Ysera, que dividía sus ojos marrones entre todos, se decantaba por los del maestro a la espera de alguna continuación.

-        No te esperaba en clase. –reconocía él. A lo que ella se limitaba a responder con aún la arrugada frente y la sorpresa en el rostro. Algo ficticio, pues dudaban Ysera no esperase esa reacción.

-        No quiero perder materia. Y menos de esta asignatura. –un recalco con mensaje claro. Wansky no fue el único que tomó sus palabras con lástima.

A paso calmado, Ysera fue a tomar asiento al pupitre tras sus dos amigas, el cual guardaba el espacio vacío que ella iba a ocupar. Eo cogió su mano cuando esta tomó asiento, sin ser capaz de emitir una gran sonrisa. De igual manera reaccionó la propia Ysera.

-        Hoy vamos a trabajar en hechizos repelentes cutáneos. –le costó esfuerzo a Wansky recuperar el hilo de un discurso que no había iniciado. Poco a poco, los alumnos fueron retirando la mirada de Ysera hacia el maestro, a seguir escuchándole.- Barreras físicas que nos ayudarán contra conjuros maliciosos que busquen herirnos…

Solo Storm permanecía tornada a ella. A una Ysera que sacaba de su macuto el libro de turno y unos papeles en donde comenzaba a tomar nota.

Analizaba su pasividad y buscaba comprenderla. Adentrarse en su mente en busca de las preguntas que Ysera debía formularse. ¿Se sorprendía por las reacciones? ¿Esperaba su amiga que todo el alumnado estuviese al tanto de lo sucedido con sus padres? ¿De verdad escuchaba a Wansky, o su mente nadaba entre las ya comunes tenebrosas ideas que la chica solía tener?

No obtuvo respuesta, ni lo haría de esa forma. Giró hacia el frente, a compartir con Eo una mirada fugaz del mismo pesar antes de adentrarse en la clase del profesor.

Ni el parcial teórico ni el práctico del final sirvieron para desconectar del todo. Solo en el segundo al menos se obligaban a concentrarse cuanto más podían en las actividades, pues existía el riesgo de que, formulando los encantamientos repelentes, achicharrasen la piel del compañero.

Solo por ello dejaron de divagar. Solo por ello, el final de la lección llegó sin que Storm hubiese encontrado palabras que dirigirle a su amiga.

-        Ey… -se acercaba a ella, a su mesa, a la le había acudido a recoger sus cosas tras la puesta en escena del hechizo. Ysera giraba a Storm, mostrando la misma media sonrisa que su amiga.- Me alegra verte… -confesaba.- Aunque no sabía si lo haría tan pronto… -se encogió Ysera de hombros.

-        Nada ganaba quedándome en una cama metida. –asentía Storm, a sabiendas.- ¿Vosotras estáis bien? –aunque la hubiesen confirmado que ninguna había sufrido daños, Ysera quiso preguntar. A Storm y a una Eo que con ellas se reunía. Asintieron ambas.

-        ¿Estás segura de que quieres retomar las clases? –Eo cuestionaba.- No creo que pase nada porque te tomes un descanso… -acariciaba su brazo. Ysera negaba, con el gesto tímido de sus labios. Pero la certeza de su seguridad en la mirada. Eo se enternecía por su sonrisa. Storm, se incomodaba por lo que sus ojos gritaban.

-        Prefiero volver a clase, sí.

-        Ysera. –giraron ellas más que la propia chica. Wansky la requería, como era de esperar. Aunque fuese ahora Ysea la que se sorprendiese al respecto.- Ven, por favor… -se disculpaba la chica con sus dos amigas, las cuales marchaban al exterior con el deseo de permanecer en aquel aula de alguna forma u otra. Wansky esperó hasta que solo ambos lo habitasen para volver a hablar.- ¿Cómo te encuentras? –quiso saber. Sin siquiera llegar a mirarla en un inicio, solo buscando sus ojos cuando el silencio que le ofrecía en respuesta. A esto le acompañó un gesto desganado en los hombros.

-        He tenido épocas mejores… -una broma que mostraba aún menor interés. Wansky abandonó su lado del escritorio para marchar al frente, con ella.

-        Solías buscar la manera de entablar conversación conmigo con cierto miedo. Ahora te la ofrezco y huyes de ella con recelo. –solo su mirada descendió al suelo. La máxima vergüenza que se disponía a mostrar.

-        Lo siento. No miento cuando digo que no estoy en el mejor momento. –asintió él.

-        No sé si me sorprende verte ya de vuelta, o si por el contrario me duele ver que mis presagios se cumplen.

-        ¿Tanto temor traigo con mi vuelta? –cierta molestia. No cabía en ella en esos instantes la posibilidad de que el miedo hacia su presencia cobrase mayor protagonismo que la lástima.

Y solo pronunciando sus palabras Ysera comprendía que, en el fondo, era algo que en cambio prefería.

Que, entre ambas opciones, la del temor por su regreso traía consigo mucho más conseguido que la panea que conocidos y desconocidos pudiesen dirigirle. 

Sentía en su pecho cierto calor crecer. Potente en suficiencia para hacerla desconectar la mirada del profesor que, por otro lado, no se la quitaba de encima. Le dedicó al pensar el tiempo suficiente como para que, al conectar con la mirada de Wansky una vez más, ese ardor interno variase del orgullo al temor.

Aunque no fuese por sentirlo. Sino por el ser descubierto.

-        Ojalá eso te preocupase. –confesaba él. Ysera mantuvo las apariencias.

-        No me gusta inspirar pena… -rechazaba por otro lado. El maestro, apoyándose sobre la mesa con brazos cruzados, transmitía una paz que a su pesar no sentía interna.

-        Sentir lástima por alguien que ha sufrido un duro golpe nace de la empatía. Algo que, creo, nos devuelve humanidad.

-        Que sientan lástima por mí en poco me atañe. La pena de la gente nace por actos que yo no he realizado, sino sufrido. En cambio… -se silenció a sí misma. No supo por qué de primeras. Wansky, aun así, quería escucharla. Aunque supiese sus palabras. Ella no se las ofreció, por lo que el maestro acudió al a imaginación para darles forma.

-        En cambio que te teman nace en consecuencia de tus propios actos. –en su cabeza, seguía sonando más favorable. En la voz del profesor, a Ysera le despertaba pudor. Confundida, retiró el gesto hacia un lado. Solo sintiendo su presencia al acaparar su visión más espacio a la espalda.

Tornó en gesto seco. Teren esperaba en poca lejanía de la puerta con brazos cruzados. Y una media sonrisa que, pese a lo que pudiese aparentar, a Ysera la hizo sentir avergonzada.

-        Espero no haberte molestado. –se excusaba Wansky hacia el chico. Teren miraba al maestro ahora, negando, con agradecimiento.- Te he avisado de la forma más sutil que he podido.

-        Tranquilo, ya había acabado. –Ysera, ciertamente perdida, giró a Wansky.

-        La empatía puede llegar tarde, y a veces de forma inútil. –decía a la chica.- Soy consciente de ello… Pero prefiero verte rechazándola sin más al regodearte ante la posibilidad de que lo que sientan hacía ti sea otra cosa. –fingiendo entereza, le escuchaba.- Llevo tiempo temiendo que en ignorancia acabases sucumbiendo a lo que Alexander quiere hacer de ti. No creo que el rendirse a ello a plena conciencia sea en absoluto mejor.

Por mucho que Wansky maquillase sus palabras con ternura y cariño, una Ysera ya acostumbrada a sus avisos interpretaba su mensaje con la tajante decepción que en verdad expresaba.

Obligándose a dar respuesta, Ysera asintió. Con la incertidumbre en su ser de por qué volvía a agrandarse en ella la confusión.

Giró sobre sí para ir hacia la salida, sin sorprenderse por un instante de que Teren no estuviese en el aula para ver al maestro, sino para esperarla a ella. Siguió sus pasos al exterior, a un tercer piso poblado de alumnos que iban y venían ya fuese para poner fin a su jornada o para tomar la última lección del día.

Ignoró cuanto pudo las miradas y cuchicheos.

-        Tenemos que ir a ver a Losnedahl.

-        No me apetece. –confesaba. Teren caminaba a su lado.

-        Ni a mí, pero debemos.

-        Sé lo que me va a decir, por qué no lo dejamos pasar.

-        Porque esto no funciona así, Ysera. –sentenciaba. Así lo sentía ella.  Y con pesar, asentía a Teren para seguir sus pasos hacia el despacho del director. En un sepulcral silencio que solo sus pensares rompían.

Antes de entrar a la escalera de caracol, Teren se giró a ella.

-        ¿Sabe Darrow que te has ido de su casa? –ella negó.- Intenta avisar la próxima vez, para evitar sustos.

-        ¿Sustos? –confusa.

-        Te ha ofrecido su casa para que descanses y a la vez protegerte, sin que nadie pueda llegar a ti. Ahora está en el Ministerio, y si llega y no te encuentra, puede asustarse.

-        Con la reputación que me precede, no veo a Darrow pensando en desgracias. No al menos en desgracias no causadas por mí. –con un suspiro, él rio en bajo. Asentía.

-        Aun así, avisa la próxima vez, por favor. –pisó el primer peldaño. Ysera le siguió.

-        No te ofendas, Teren, pero, primero, no tengo forma de hacerlo y, segundo, no pienso permitir que haya próxima vez.

Optaron por no conversar más de camino a donde Losnedahl esperaba. El director, que cargaba una pila de libros, los suspendía en el aire a medida que encontraba en sus estantes el hueco que ocuparían.

Giró a ellos al escuchar sus pasos, deshaciéndose del peso de todos los tomos que en el aire ahora permanecía. Buscaron su camino en la biblioteca por su cuenta, mientras su dueño iba hacia la mesa para recibirles.

-        Me habían dicho que habías vuelto, sí. –estrechaba la mano de Teren de igual manera que palmeaba su hombro. El mismo gesto, pero más sutil, ejercía con Ysera.- Aun así no sé si me alegra verte de vuelta tan pronto.

-        Empiezo a acostumbrarme a que todos penséis igual, sí. –con orgullo dolido, reconocía. Les ofreció asiento.

-        Cuéntame, cómo te encuentras. –Ysera alzó una ceja, sustituyendo así al gesto que sus hombros habrían realizado al encogerse.

-        Creo que eso es obvio. Agradecería saltarnos esa parte de la conversación. –emitió el director una risa comedida, mirando a su ordenado escritorio. Asintió justo después, dirigiendo de nuevo la mirada al frente, aunque ahora al asiento paralelo al de la chica.

-        Y estoy seguro de que Stringer quiere que nos saltemos la siguiente. –con falsa simpatía, Teren asintió. El director hizo lo propio.- Una charla fructífera, esta. Sin duda. –entrelazó sus manos sobre la mesa, y con mirada perdida, pensó en cómo continuar.- Quería comentar algunas cosas. Para empezar, Ysera, darte mis condolencias por tu pérdida—

-        Mis padres están vivos. –corrigió, antes de que pudiese seguir. Y Losnedahl sonrió al bajo de nuevo, a sabiendas de que tampoco darle explicación a sus palabras iba a solucionar nada. Asintió.

-        Disculpa. –siempre era mejor ser amable pedir perdón a la posibilidad de poder seguir causando daño.- Mostrarte mi pesar, por lo que estás sufriendo. –corregido ahora, Ysera asintió. Sin mucho esmero, recordando la breve conversación con Wansky y el rechazo que sentía hacia la lástima.- Decirte que desde Hogwarts y lo que me permita mi posición, no voy a dejar de trabajar para dar con su paradero y el del resto de personas que con ellos sufran de Alexander Dantsov.

Una expiración más marcada, y unos ojos cerrados en calma que contrastaban con sus labios pegados con furia. Losnedahl no fue el único en mirar a Teren, Ysera también notaba su malestar al lado. De nuevo, el director, emitía una triste sonrisa.

-        Siempre te animo a que compartas tus pensamientos, Stringer. Hoy no será diferente. –Teren abrió los ojos, mirándole.

-        Creo que ya sabe lo que pienso del trabajo que desde este despacho se hace, director. –recordaba.- No veo qué puedo sacar en positivo de recordarlo una vez más.

-        Nunca está de más. –insistía.- Puedes sugerir, lo que te plazca.

-        No me gusta hacerlo en vano.

-        Bueno, no siempre se logran los deseos propios, pero no por ello—

-        Basta, por favor. –el propio Teren suplicaba ponerle fin. Losnedahl, de nuevo, asentía otorgándole el placer.- No sé por qué tengo que estar yo aquí.

-        Tienes permiso para irte, si lo deseas, pero lo que quería deciros no solo atañe a Ysera. Quería hablar con Darrow también, pero imagino que Violetta ya le estará poniendo al día en el Ministerio. –por inercia, Ysera volvió a mirar a Teren. A buscar la incertidumbre ahora en su rostro.- Para empezar, y a sabiendas de que seguramente pasará por vuestra cabeza, deciros que lamentándolo mucho, no, no se me permite expulsar a Mario Santoro de Hogwarts por su participación en los sucesos del domingo. –ninguno mostró sorpresa. Si bien el dolor se clavaba en forma de estaca en el pecho de la chica, que sin quererlo viajaba a su edificio.- Los motivos son bastante obvios. Ya no solo porque de hacerlo tendría que cesar a otros maestros, aunque sus actos en el mismo lugar fuesen bien diferentes, sino porque, como sucedió con los acontecimientos que originaron tu vista con Alexander, Ysera, el confesar según qué cosas pondría en evidencia a todo el mundo.

-        Sigo sin comprender eso. –interrumpía Ysera.- Entiendo lo sucedido con Alexander y conmigo, el motivo de la vista. No tenía nada que hacer contra él tras conjurar una maldición imperdonable, pero… Qué tiene de malo que se muestre lo sucedido el domingo en mi casa. Al contrario, en qué no iba a favorecernos. –Losnedahl miró a Teren. Le señaló con la palma de su mano extendida.

-        ¿Me haces el favor de explicarlo, Stringer? Imagino que Ysera lo comprenderá mejor si viene de tu boca. –y lo aceptará de mejor manera. Imaginaban. Teren, molesto, hablaba.

-        Ya sabes que de nada sirve denunciar ningún ataque. –recordó.- Se suceden continuamente, llevamos pruebas, llevamos testigos y culpables, pero Macar siempre cree a Cassius. En este caso no sería diferente. –en molestia, Ysera rio antes de enmudecerse a sí misma clavando sus dientes sobre su labio. Negaba.

-        Macar. Siempre Macar. Por qué narices no se le sustituye. Por qué no se hace una moción de censura, que se le releve de—

-        El Ministerio tendría mayoría para Cassius, Ysera. Por creencia en él o por amenazas, eso no cambiaría. –explicaba el director.- Lo que ofreces solo conseguiría ponerle a él en lo alto del poder. –sonrió ella, irónica.

-        ¿Acaso no lo está ya? –enervada, preguntaba sin esperar respuesta.- Macar es su marioneta, lo sabemos todos. Que le destituyan, que se ponga él en su puesto y que todo el mundo vea lo que hace.

-        ¿Y darle pleno control del Ministerio? –Teren rechazaba. Ahora Ysera le miraba a él.- Si Cassius llega a Ministro podrá hacer lo que le venga en gana—

-        Eso ya lo hace. Macar hace lo que él—

-        No, Ysera. Macar le permitirá salir de todos los problemas como si nada hubiese pasado, pero en un inicio, no puede hacer lo que le plazca. Te recuerdo que tú y yo estamos en Hogwarts. –el silencio de la chica vino dado por la impotencia a seguir la conversación.- Hay gente que aún le planta cara a Cassius en el Ministerio, y por poco que sea, son grandes nombres, y eso hace que no todo le sea favorable. No en plenitud, al menos. –no quiso responderle. A ningún puerto común iban a llegar.- Sé cómo lo ves todo, créeme, he estado en esa posición… Pero de nada sirve darlo todo por perdido. Aún hay esperanza.

-        ¿Sí? Según me dijisteis, Alexander guarda el lugar bajo un conjuro  _Fidelio._  ¿Esperas que me lo diga un día? ¿O a ti? Porque—

-        No. –tajante.- No a nosotros… -la mirada de Teren voló fugaz sobre la de Losnedahl, que asentía. Ysera entendía el silencio.

-        Soy la primera que no quiere perder la fe en él, y aun así soy también la primera en ver estúpido el mantener todas nuestras esperanzas en que Damen consiga saber algo.

-        No todas han de caer en él. –cortó ahora el director. Ambos estudiantes le escuchaban.- Os he hecho venir no solo para mostrarte apoyo –miraba a Ysera.- por lo sucedido, sino para hablaros de eso. No voy a repetir que de nada sirve seguir actuando como el Eje hace, si no conseguimos esa información que Alexander protege. Es por eso que… -dudaba, con la mirada perdida en la mesa.- Vuestro profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Violetta Pemberton, y yo, estamos haciendo ciertas investigaciones que no van por mal camino. –un silencio que dejaba en tensión a ambos oyentes. Ysera, anclada a su asiento, no pestañeaba. Teren, confuso, se separaba del respaldo.

-        Qué quiere decir eso…

-        Quiere decir, que… -se encogía de hombros.- Tenemos la esperanza de que en lo que estamos trabajando, pueda tener resultado. –nada más. Teren miró a Ysera fugazmente. Luego, recayó de nuevo su intriga sobre el director.

-        El qué. –negó él.

-        No se me permite compartirlo contigo, Stringer. Ni contigo. –miró a Ysera. Ambos balbucearon enmudecidos. Teren ponía la rabia por ambos.

-        ¿Es una broma? –negó.

-        No es nada personal, Stringer, pero—

-        ¿Pero? –se alzaba, furioso. Aún más incrédulo.- He sido amenazado por Alexander desde que pisé esta escuela. Y en vez de preocuparme solo por mí he dado todo lo que tenía y sacrificado todo por poder proteger a los demás. He hasta renunciado al mantenerme a un lado de las defensas a sabiendas de que, me guste o no, solo yo me puedo enfrentar a él. He perdido a mis padres por culpa de esto y de la incompetencia de los que no movéis ni un dedo, y ahora que decís que puede haber un camino a encontrar algo ¿se me deja de lado? –no había dejado de mirarle, tampoco Ysera. Aun así, Losnedahl asintió con pasividad.

-        Eso he dicho, sí. –rio Teren en ironía, girando sobre sí con las palmas de sus manos en oración hacia el rostro.- Te repito que no es nada personal, Stringer. Todos te estamos inmensamente agradecidos por tu labor, y en deuda contigo por tus sacri—

-        Y entonces por qué no se me dice nada. –se apoyó sobre la mesa, encarándole. Ysera permanecía al margen, en igual indignación.- Dame un motivo que pueda entender. –retaba.

-        Eres una víctima. –se lo entregaba. Asombrado, Teren ni pestañeaba.- Tanto tú como Ysera. Hemos acordado que, por ahora, y solo por ahora, estéis al margen de esto. –se aferraría a la madera del escritorio con sus uñas de poder traspasarla. Por no conseguirlo, se alzó de ello. Negando. Pensativo en protesta. Le encaró de nuevo.

-        Darrow. –quiso saber.- Está en el Ministerio. ¿A él sí se lo van a decir?  -negó.

-        No. –conciso.- No sería justo para vosotros. De momento, nadie lo sabrá, solo—

-        Entonces para qué se nos dice nada. –Ysera ahora aportó su decepción.

-        Porque también es justo que se os avise, sobre todo ahora que toda esperanza parece recaer en el cambio de rumbo de una sola persona, de la que a la vez esperar algo supone un gran riesgo. –decaído, tomaba Teren de nuevo asiento masajeando los párpados tras los que se ocultaban sus ojos. Ysera miraba a un lado, con ceño fruncido y molestia también clara.- Os pedimos que sigáis con vuestro trabajo, el que voluntariamente queráis hacer. –recordaba.- En cuanto nos sea posible, os informa—

-        Y mientras tanto, los que nos jugamos la vida seremos nosotros. Qué más da, si ya no tenemos nada que perder ¿no? –se volvía a alzar de nuevo Teren, aunque ahora para simplemente dejar el encuentro. Ysera no tardó en seguir sus pasos, aunque fuese solo el chico el que tornase sobre sí para culminar sus palabras.- Todos somos víctimas, director. –recordaba.- Lo único que cambia es el cómo convivimos con ello.

No tenía intención alguna de pedirle hablar. Ysera marchaba tras Teren a sabiendas de que el malestar en él sería incluso mayor que el que ella padecía. Molesta por quedar de lado, podía llegar a entender, acostumbrada a ello, que las cabezas más pensantes del Eje decidiesen no compartir con ella según qué tipo de informaciones. Pero el que Teren no formase parte del supuesto avance…

Le dolía. Sufría por él a sabiendas de que Teren debía sentirse vejado, ofendido cuanto menos por todo lo que había entregado al Eje para que a cambio ahora nada se le fuese dado.

Por ello le permitió silencio, le ofreció compañerismo hasta que él mismo se dignase a querer dejarlo atrás.

-        Vayamos a la sede, quiero hablar contigo. –asintió ella. Cogió su mano sin saber por qué, pero agradeciendo que le gesto la transportase directamente a la sala de trabajo de San Mungo. Ningún deseo guardaba por escuchar ahora las voces del pasillo. Una vez allí, prosiguió.- He hablado con Rannier. He de ir a ver a Wansky luego, pero solo para recibir cierto rumbo en cómo ponernos a ello. –le escuchaba.- Rannier piensa que es mejor que nos dediquemos a la  _Oclumancia_ en totalidad. Y a la intrusión a la mente, pero eso él se encargará de dártelo en las clases. De momento, dejaréis de tener sesiones particulares.

-        ¿Por qué? –quiso saber. Una reducción en sus lecciones no podía ser positivo.

-        Porque va a ser muy caótico dividirte entre tantas clases. Él trabajará con Storm y Eo. Y yo trabajaré contigo. E imagino que Darrow, por su parte. Hablaré con Wansky, que me diga la mejor manera de que trabajemos. Y la más rápida.

-        ¿Cuándo quieres empezar? –preguntaba. Él se encogía de hombros, poniendo un poco de orden en la sala, recogiendo de un lado a otro. Ella le acompañaba en intención, aunque Teren acababa quitándole las cosas de las manos.

-        No lo sé. Tienes todo muy reciente y tal vez es recomendable esperar unos días, o tal vez quieras esperar a tener clase con Rannier—

-        Quiero empezar ya. –Teren giró a ella desde la estantería.- No quiero perder el tiempo, ni esperar a que Losnedahl y los demás descubran lo que quiera que se traigan entre manos. –se miraban.- Ni esperar a que Damen se cambie de bando, ni que Alexander… -tragó saliva, sin querer continuar. Teren tampoco quería escucharla. Borró el pesar ella misma con una triste sonrisa que él entendió bien, tras segundos de silencio que no sabían romper.- En fin. –con las palmas de sus manos hacia arriba, en ofrenda a él.- Teren Stringer, soy toda tuya. –sobreactuó, aún dolida. Él, con la misma triste sonrisa que ella había mostrado. Asintió. Dejó los botes que portaba sobre el estante y echó la mano a su espalda. De allí, sacó su varita.

-        Empecemos, pues.

Ysera tenía la tarde libre, pero a Teren no le importó en absoluto perder una nueva clase de su horario. La que tenía entre manos le importaba mucho más.

Con el mismo desinterés hacia las lecciones perdidas, pero nulo disfrute por lo que de ellas le alejaba, en el jardín de su casa y sin prestar gran atención al verde apagado que crecía por allí, Damen se limitaba a esperar a que el tiempo pasase. Un tiempo que se hacía eterno, desde que hiciese ya más de tres horas su hermano fuese en su búsqueda para llevarle a casa. A lo que sabía no sería una reunión placentera.

Y eso que él, en parte, a ella no tenía que enfrentarse.

Tanto tiempo llevaban su padre y su hermano encerrados en un despacho, que no era consciente de cuánto había girado el reloj desde que él hubiese optado por perderse en los bosques que rodeaban el caserón que no quería pisar.

El recibimiento que le habían dado había sido tan variado que ni él había podido escoger con cuál quedarse. La ternura de su madre, habitual pese a los contextos, quedaba en nada con la simple mirada que su padre le dirigía. Ni un saludo, ni un vocablo. Solo el desprecio que sus ojos azules dejaron en el espacio antes de seguir los pasos de su hijo hacia cualquier planta. La cual Damen no iba a visitar.

Y puesto que no sabía en cuál se encontraban, para qué seguir allí dentro.

Ni el frío le acompañaba esa tarde. Ni la llegada de la noche quería traer la gélida temperatura que solía bañar Stornoway. Paseaba entre los árboles dejando que ningún pensar se abriese paso en el vacío de su mente. Pero la soledad, pese a en parte ser deseada, hacía mecha en el dolor que por él se extendía.

Miraba a las copas de los árboles, heladas y húmedas en restos de alguna lluvia del día. Le gustaría estar en Hogwarts, entre las criaturas a las que acudía para buscar compañía y paz. Hasta pensaba distinguir al demiguise con el que tantas horas pasaba en formas que se creaban entre agitadas hojas. Un simple deseo que nunca llegaba a cumplirse. Porque no le permitían marchar. No aún.

-        Damen… -giró con cierta sorpresa, pese a saber que se dirigía hacia su posición desde que el crujir de las ramas y hojas bajo sus pasos le alarmasen.- La cena está lista. –asintió en respuesta. Sin nada más que ofrecer pese a que su madre esperaba un extra que poder escuchar. O al menos, ver.

Damen cedió a lo segundo, asintiendo de nuevo y acompañándola. Nastia no quería regresar a casa sin su hijo, y él le daba así el gusto. Por mucho que eso le alejase de la paz, rumbo directo al caos.

-        No he podido cocinar mucho. –informaba ella.- Tu padre y Alexander han estado reunidos hasta ahora, así que solo he estado yo en la cocina.

-        ¿Dónde está Mandia? –evitó a los dos ausentes. Preguntó por la cocinera. Le sorprendía en parte que su madre hubiese tenido que tomar las riendas de la cena. En caso de ausentarse Mandia, era su padre el que se encerraba en la cocina.

-        Su hija ha dado a luz, está con ella. –asintió Damen. Información que desconocía y que poco le aportaba.- Tu padre estaba muy nervioso, por el nacimiento… -frunció Damen el ceño. No la miró, de camino entre los árboles.- Había rumores de que el bebé podía ser Squib.

-        ¿Lo es? –negó Nastia.

-        Es una bruja, gracias a Merlín. –permaneció Damen aún más fijo al frente. Negándose a mirar a su madre en momentos como aquel, en los que compartía pensar con su padre y su hermano.

-        Gracias, sí. –añadió, en ironía. Pensando en cómo habrían despedido a Mandia en caso de que su nieta hubiese carecido de poderes mágicos.

Ni era la primera vez, ni sería la última. Todo el personal de servicio que trabajaba en su casa, ya fuese en Stornoway o cuando aún vivía en Rusia, debía cumplir el requisito de sangre que su padre exigía. Puros, con ninguna variante Muggle, Squib, o mestiza desde tan lejos como los historiales del Ministerio pudiesen llegar.

Borró el pensar de su mente, tan rápido cuanto pudo. Por el camino de piedra hacia la casa, subían ambos. Ya en turbia noche que con poca luz dejaba ver la casa, alumbrada especialmente por las luces que salían de su interior. En las cuatro plantas de aquella mansión.

Tan inmensa, y con ningún rincón en el que poder él esconderse. De lo que en la entrada ya le recibía.

-        ¿Dónde te metes? –Alexander, como si no le hubiese visto en días y ahora al fin se reencontrase con él. Hasta daba pasos hacia Damen para, con un brazo por su hombro, acercarle y besar su sien.

-        Donde más lejos se me permite. –dijo, sin miedo. Y Alexander no le dejó marchar aún.

-        No le hagas caso. –le miró Damen. No sabía qué debía ignorar aún. Alexander, por su parte, no le miraba, vagaba su mirada en la nada.- Diga lo que diga.

El augurio de que la cena no sería la ideal. Cuánto desearía el más joven estar de vuelta en Hogwarts, en donde las miradas de desprecio y odio por parte de centenares de personas eran mucho más fáciles de llevar que a la que tenía que encarar esa noche.

Tomó asiento donde acostumbraba, en lo largo de la mesa, frente a su madre. Alexander cogía un extremo, y la silla vacía esperaba al que faltaba. Mientras la vajilla en plata oscura volaba por el ambiente hasta depositarse frente a ellos, Nastia se limitaba a crear un contexto que Cassius a su llegada no pudiese romper.

-        Solo digo que por una semana no pasaría nada. –reprochaba a Alexander. Este, tumbado sobre el respaldo, negaba con media sonrisa sin llegar a mirarla.

-        Si por ti fuese, mamá, sería un mes.

-        Dos. –Damen aportaba, por romper su vacío. Alexander le miraba apuntándole con el dedo y un gesto asertivo. Le daba la razón ante una Nastia en tierna furia.

-        Pues no lo negaré. No pido gran cosa, unas pequeñas vacaciones en Noruega. Siete días. Todos juntos, sin nada que nos moleste.

-        Inocente de tu parte, mamá, pensar que nada nos molestaría. –Alexander. Damen le siguió.

-        Que nadie, lo haría. –y aunque a cualquiera pudiese referir, su queja iba por una molestia que en casa tendría. Nastia no respondió, mirándole entristecida. Alexander tampoco lo hizo, calmado. No tenía interés por interrumpir al que llegaba. No aún.

-        Me encantaría también contar tus intervenciones como interrupciones, Damianos, pero para eso se tendrían que dar. –el suspiro agotado ya por una Nastia que ponía en marcha el servicio.

De dos recipientes plateados, flotaba hacia cada plato un cucharón cargado de pavo en salsa, la cual guardaba aún el olor de un vino que ni el salteado de verduras ni las patatas cocidas podían camuflar.

-        Yo no diré lo que me encantaría. Tampoco es que fuese a ser complacido.

-        Damen. –miró a su madre tras esta buscar poner orden. Damen aceptó, pese a que la risa de Cassius a su izquierda le cerraba el estómago. En furioso silencio, Alexander miraba al frente, exigiendo que lo que acababa de empezar ya culminase. Se dio el silencio.

-        Siento el sabor del vino. –excusaba ella.- No tengo el toque que tienes tú –miraba a Cassius.- o que tiene Mandia. –una ligera risa.- Se me ha ido la mano.

-        Por mucho que nos emborraches no vamos a irnos de vacaciones. –Alexander buscaba seguir, con media sonrisa. Ella siguió.

-        Muy a mi desgracia. Ni con esas, solo ha quedado un regusto fuerte, ni gota de alcohol.

-        Eso es porque lo habrás escondido en el postre. –Damen se animaba a apuntar, con tal de no dar pie a ningún silencio que pudiese romperse en su contra. Su hermano rio, mirando a un Damen que de reojo y con pillería miraba a una madre que, de nuevo, fingía malestar.

-        Eso solo pasó una vez.

-        Dos. –ambos hermanos. Nastia protestó con la mirada, hasta que siguió el propio Damen.- Te recuerdo lo del tiramisú aquel de hace ya no sé la de navidades, que él quedó afectado. –miraba a su hermano, que asentía.

-        Y somos rusos, mamá, que me afecte un tiramisú tiene delito. –reían ambos.

-        Pero eso fue un error, no a conciencia. –se defendía ella, mientras ambos se alarmaban en protesta.- Confundí las botellas—

-        O sea que lo de los montaditos aquellos de merengue de tu cumpleaños fue queriendo. –protestaba Damen. Se miraba con su hermano.- Guarda esto bajo hechizo, que luego lo negará. –asentía el mayor.

-        Oh, silencio. –fingía ignorarles, aunque ambos riesen.- Exageráis todo el rato, sé que no soy una cocinera excelente, pero lo del tiramisú siempre lo exageráis. Ni que no llevases ya algunas copas de más cuando lo comiste. Siempre las culpas a mí.

-        ¿Me estás llamando borracho, mamá? –Damen reía, mientras Alexander fingía una ofensa. Nastia le miraba en desistiendo sentir.

-        No, pero aquella noche no llegaste al postre en buenas condiciones. Con aquel… brebaje, fuese cual fuese, que creasteis los dos. –acusaba a los hermanos. El mayor guiñaba un ojo al menor, que se sonreía.- No soy tonta, Alex.

-        No te lo he llamado, mamá, pero ¿ahora me acusas de crear bebidas alcohólicas con mi hermano el que, por entonces, era menor de edad? –Nastia negaba al cielo. Damen reía, hacia él.

-        Como si no supiésemos ya que tú le diste el primer contacto con la bebida cuando cumplió diecisiete años.

-        No es tonta, Alex. –burlaba la excusa de la madre, a lo que el mayor reía. Y Nastia no llegó a responder.

-        Alexander. –no le llamaba. De hecho, sus ojos no se levantaban del plato. Pero todos sabían que la voz de Cassius iba dirigida hacia el menor de los cuatro. Ni rastro de las sonrisas permaneció en ninguno de los gestos. Y, puesto que nadie hablaba, Cassius alzó la mirada para clavarla en Damen.- Para lo poco que se te pide hacer, no creo que te cueste mucho hacerlo bien.

-        Cassius… -Nastia, que era ignorada.

-        Sabes el nombre de tu hermano, no lleva mucho trabajo el decirlo como es debido.

-        Cassius, se me ha escapado a mí antes—

-        No. –daba igual la veracidad en las palabras. Que Damen solo citase a su propia madre. La excusa de Nastia fue ignorada.- No sé cómo esperas que se te tome en serio si ni el más mínimo detalle eres capaz de tomártelo tú en—

-        No me importa. –Nastia podía ser ignorada por Cassius en una situación así. Alexander, por su parte, no. Los progenitores miraron al mayor, aunque Damen siguió clavado en su padre.- Que me llame Alex. –apuntaba, sereno, a sabiendas de que sus palabras no sentaban bien.- Lo hace de vez en cuando, y ahora solo citaba a mamá. No me molesta. –y aún mayor caía en la conciencia de su padre cuando tan fácil era ver en Alexander que el diminutivo no le agraciaba independientemente de la situación. Que lo hacía, exclusivamente, para defender a su hermano.- De hecho… -le miró, a un Damen que aún no le miraba de vuelta.- Hace tiempo que no se le escapa. –informó más de la cuenta.

Era fácil de entender que en su frase dejaba caer que a Damen aquello le salía más de lo que debía. Y que, en cambio, ahora Alexander era consciente de que demasiado tiempo hacía desde que lo hubiese escuchado por última vez.

Ahora la sorpresa la guardaba él. Por ver que Damen no solo compartía conciencia, sino intención.

-        Exacto. –dijo el menor.- Tal vez te darías cuenta de la de detalles me tomo en serio si me dedicases la más mínima atención, pero supongo que hay cosas muchos más importantes en las que pensar que en tu hijo. Mis disculpas, padre. –burlesco.

-        Damen, basta. –miró furioso a su madre. A una Nastia que sin desearlo ponía en él la orden final. Mordía su labio Damen, sin querer responderle a ella. Nastia dividía su mirada en ambos, en un Damen dolido y en un Cassius que tras una fachada impoluta de serenidad guardaba la ira que no sacaba.- Ni una cena podemos tener tranquilos. Siempre hay que montar un número cuando nos reunimos los cuatro.

-        Eso tiene fácil solución. –proponía Cassius.

-        Padre. –a lo que Alexander negaba antes de siquiera escucharlo.

-        Tal vez ningún sentido tiene que los cuatro nos sentemos en la misma mesa, si tanto quebradero de cabeza trae. –Nastia negaba, incrédula.- Al fin y al cabo es nuestra casa, a placer podemos invitar a ella a quien queramos.

-        Esta casa es de los cuatro, Cassius, no sé cómo puedes—

-        Tus hijos no viven aquí, Nastia.

-        Pero esta sigue siendo su casa, es la casa de la familia. De los cuatro.

-        No. –le dolió a Nastia más escuchar la negativa por parte de su hijo que del hombre al que miraba.- Las cosas dejaron de ser así hace tiempo, ya me quedó claro. –tiraba con desgana Damen su servilleta de tela sobre un plato aún cargado de comida. Se alzaba.

-        Damen, no te le—

-        Lo siento, mamá. No es por ti. Créeme. –con el ruido de la silla sobre el suelo, Damen se separó de la mesa para de allí marchar. Nastia miraba a Cassius con ojos cristalinos, exigiéndole. Él se limitó a coger su copa de vino, sin mirar a nadie.

-        No voy a negarle la razón para una vez que la tiene. –en negativa Nastia desistía sobre sus manos, ocultándose en ellas.

-        Yo en cambio te negaría unas cuantas cosas, padre, pero por una vez preferiré callarme.

No en cambio el aceptar como si nada. Alexander imitaba a su hermano y se alzaba de la mesa, alarmando más a una Nastia que dolida veía la escena. Alexander no pretendía marcharse, sino retener al que se preparaba para la huida.

Damen se ponía la chaqueta, con rabia y ceño fruncido. Cogía su macuto para con él regresar a Hogwarts.

-        Suéltalo. –exigía el mayor. Damen negaba, sin mirarle.

-        No sé de qué mierdas habréis hablado toda la tarde, pero no tengo por qué soportar sus hostias hasta cuando respiro.

-        Damen, quédate. Cenemos, y nos vamos—

-        No, Alexander, siento mucho que tú puedas soportarlo todo y yo no, pero empiezo a cansarme—

-        Lo sé, pero—

-        Damen, por favor… -el motivo de la súplica de Alexander se daba ahora en personificación. Nastia acudía a él.- No le escuches, quédate.

-        ¿No le escuche? Mamá, es un poco imposible cuando todo lo que sale de su boca es un ataque—

-        Por favor. –pedía, cogiendo su mano con ambas propias.- Lo sé. Sé lo difícil que es, pero no me quitéis esto. –separaba una de sus manos para coger la del mayor. La compañía de ambos.- No soporto esta situación. –la comprendía. Y aún más que ella deseaba quedarse a compartir velada. Con su madre, la que pese a todo seguía defendiéndole entre esas paredes. Sin segundas intenciones, llevada solo por el amor a un hijo.- Damen, por favor… -por eso el dañarla le afectaba. Negó, mordiendo su labio.

-        Hoy no, mamá. –apretó su mano antes de acercarse a ella y besar su mejilla.- Hoy no.

Se soltó de ella notando la pena quedándose en su cuerpo atrás. Para no enfrentarla más, Damen se desapareció rumbo a Hogwarts. Entre los jardines del castillo para ayudarse del aire frío que le golpeaba antes de entrar al vestíbulo.

Sin ilusión soñó con hacerlo en soledad. Sabio de él el contar con su presencia a no mucho tardar.

-        Mamá no tiene la culpa de esto. –le seguía los pasos. Damen no se giraba a él.

-        Yo tampoco. –recordaba.

-        No te he culpado. Solo te digo que por una vez podrías—

-        ¿Por una vez? –tornaba ahora a encararle.- Creo que lo que tú y yo entendemos por  _una vez_  es bastante diferente, Alexander.

-        Tu padre ya casi ni te habla. No es como antes. Es solo una cena, déjale que despotrique e ignórale—

-        Para ser alguien que vive por y para complacerle, me exiges a mí demasiado, hermano. Me gustaría ver lo que aguantarías tú si tu padre te niega un halago una mísera vez.

-        ¿Te crees que no lo hace? –seguía de nuevo sus pasos.- ¿Qué vivo entre algodones? Porque—

-        Mis disculpas, se me olvidaba la tortura por la que pasas con él por defenderme.

-        Me sorprende lo poco que lo comprendes.

-        No es cuestión de comprender. –de nuevo girado a él.- No yo a ti, al menos. –en silencio, se miraban.- Sé de buena mano lo que es una tortura. –con triste orgullo, recordaba. Alexander no se inmutó.- Te recuerdo que vivo en una desde hace más de una década. –de nuevo echó a andar. Ahora Alexander le siguió más lento, tardío. Damen aún contaba con su presencia.- De qué narices habéis hablado para que esté así conmigo. Ni la costumbre ayuda a que no lo vea extraño.

-        Hablamos del domingo. –lo esperaba.- Quiso saber sobre tu participación, después de hablar de todo lo sucedido.

-        Vaya, siento que mi labor no fuese idónea. La próxima vez le llevo a Teren a la cara—

-        No es eso. –cortaba.- Es al contrario, Damen. –le plantó cara antes de que las paredes del castillo quedasen muy cerca. Fingió sorpresa.

-        ¿Lo contrario? ¿En serio? ¿Le pareció grato mi trabajo?

-        Sí. –raudo. Se miraban, en un silencio que no podía augurar nada bueno. Damen lo anunció.

-        Estoy esperando la queja.

-        Simplemente no entiende por qué has tardado tanto. –ojos en blanco al cielo. Damen giró sobre sí para ahora buscar la entrada a Hogwarts.- No se fía de ti. Ni de las dudas que mostraste frente a los Sevriens. Ni de lo mucho que te preocupa ahora lo que te espera con ella. Ni de qué papel deberías tener en esto—

-        ¿Sigues hablando de tu padre? –le buscó. Alexander esperaba.- Lo siento, hermano, es que todo suena a ti. –que no lo negase terminó por derrotar a Damen internamente. Negó él mismo, echando a andar una vez más.

-        Si esperas que te haga un reconocimiento público por—

-        No he puesto esperanzas en nada. –Alexander era ahora el que le adelantaba para encararle.- He hecho lo que me has pedido. Me acerqué a ella. Le comí la cabeza. Para ahora echarlo por la borda con una participación en uno de tus planes que era innecesaria.

-        ¿Eso crees?

-        Eres Alexander Dantsov. –burlaba.- Lo que hice con Teren no es algo que no pueda hacer cualquiera de los tuyos. Obviamente tú podrías con menor esfuerzo. –recalcando.- Fue innecesario. Solo me querías allí para ver cómo reaccionaba.

-        Y me hubiese encantado ver otro resultado.

-        Por qué. Qué esperabas.–tan centrado en su mirada, en el hermano gesto que a la vez tan distante veía, que ignoró por completo la llegada de un tercero. Ni escuchó el siseo de la serpiente que venía a recibir a su dueño a la entrada del castillo.- No acostumbro a tener esas atrocidades de frente ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que los ojos me brillasen y te pidiese repeticiones? –Alexander no respondió, en rabia contenida.- Siento que tu padre esperase más de mí mucho antes. Y siento que para ti lo hecho no sea suficiente. Sin poder complacerlos a los dos, termino siempre no complaciéndoos a ninguno.

-        Y sin embargo es bien sencillo hacerlo—

-        Tal vez no quiero hacerlo. –marcó. Y a Alexander se le pintó una sonrisa que poca felicidad mostraba.

-        Te recomiendo querer, hermano. –bajo el arco que daba paso al hall, mandaba la enésima amenazas a un Damen que pese a las idas y venidas se dividía entre considerarlas o ignorarlas.- No nos querrías a los dos contra ti. –optó por una mezcla de ambos sentires, encarándole en cambio corporalmente.

-        Entonces recapacita antes de ordenarme nada, Alexander. –con tan clara vocalización que, por primera vez, al mayor su propio nombre le sonó mal. Como si Damen al mentarlo pusiese en ello intenciones que antes no guardase.- Dije que estaba contigo en esto, pero dejad de marearme o no estaré con nadie. –aun sabiendo que su propia amenaza caría en saco roto. Que Alexander aún contaba con las riendas de su futuro.

Echó a andar, pensando solo en su madre, a la única a la que a esas alturas el decepcionar le causaba dolor. Habría querido quedarse a cenar con ella, en una mesa para dos en la que la presencia ajena no estuviese permitida.

Y con un sutil sueño que se permitía tener en pleno despertar se chocaba con la realidad que, pese a en brevedad mencionada, había olvidado entre otros males.

Como si con una luz se iluminase entre la multitud. Como si la presencia de decenas de personas yendo y viniendo desde el vestíbulo no influyese para nada en su visualización. Perdió cualquier serenidad, cualquier capacidad de reacción. Su hermano podría decirle cualquier cosa, que él caería en el silencio ignorante de no saber qué responder. Y ni siquiera podía dejar de mirarla. A su figura estática, clavada en el suelo en un perfil que poco a poco tornaba a lo que se fijaban sus ojos.

Sabía lo que expresaría su propio rostro. Lo que sus ojos azules seguramente gritaban después de haberse olvidado de su presencia física durante unas horas. Lo que el recuerdo pintaba en sus iris azules sin poder él evitarlo. Ante nadie. Y sabía a la perfección que en nada se asemejaba a lo que ella expresaba. A lo que sus ojos marrones hacia los suyos contaban.

Por ello le dolió aún más su burla. Por ello escuchar la risa de Alexander sobrepasándole, a sabiendas de que, después de todo, eso le seguía destrozando ante todo pronóstico, le menguó a un ser incapaz de reaccionar.

-        ¿Decías, hermanito? –burló. Con Lilith ya enroscándose por su cuerpo en perfecta armonía con sus pasos arrogantes.- No creo que eso sea lo que quieres. –daban igual sus deseos en ese instante, y en ningún otro. Bien eso sabía.- Acostúmbrate a las atrocidades. –ahora él también la miraba, sin ella caer en sus ojos ni una sola vez. Sin recibir la rabia que Alexander enviaba, recordando el tacto de su mano y la grosería de su voz.

Como si les conectase algo mucho más grande de lo que ya les unía, Lilith se alteraba sobre su hombro a la espera de recibir una orden. Ansiosa de saciar los deseos de su dueño, que bien sabía ahora solo la imaginaba de la más bárbara manera posible.

Pero si Damen contenía sus instintos, él hacía lo propio.

-        No han hecho más que comenzar. 


	85. Chapter 85

Exhausto, agotador, potente, y rompedor. No esperaba menos de un entrenamiento de Teren Stringer. Y, aun así, no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

-        Descansemos un poco. –ofrecía él, tras una hora en la que no se paraba ni para respirar. Ysera negó.

-        Sigamos. –alzando los hombros con cierta sorpresa, Teren asintió. Le otorgó la continuidad.

No había muchas formas de practicar la  _Oclumancia_ , si no era a base de preparación física y mental. De nada le servía a Teren adentrarse en su mente una y otra vez esperando que, por milagro divino, Ysera en uno de esos intentos fuese capaz de impedirle el paso. Sabía que podía, que Ysera lo lograría en cualquier momento de la tarde, pero la probabilidad de que pudiese hacerlo una segunda vez, ya fuese a continuación u otro día, era mínima.

Por eso Teren buscó fortalecer sus reflejos, vaciar su mente de posibles distracciones que pudiesen hacerla perder la concentración en lo que tenía que resumir sus fuerzas: cerrar su mente a cal y canto.

Ese día, había optado por comenzar con hechizos varios que necesitasen de la atención de su víctima en las lecciones. Mandado uno, dos, tres a lo máximo, para verla reaccionar a qué debía dedicarle mayor cuidado. De vez en cuando, sin avisarla de nada, e independientemente de si Ysera se mostraba al máximo de sus capacidades o en un fatigante momento, Teren entraba en su mente.

Lo habían apalabrado; el chico solo se adentraría en los pensamientos recientes de Ysera. Los que la muchacha hubiese producido desde su llegada a San Mungo. Ella le ofrecía ir más allá, hacerla sufrir para sacar su rabia, pero por ahora, al menos, Teren no quería jugar esa baza.

Le ofrecía así una pausa tras la última intromisión en su cabeza. Ysera había agotado muchas fuerzas en esas dos horas, no esperaba que lograse cerrarle el paso en lo que restase de lección. Por ello, veía inútil el machaque. Ysera, aun así, insistía.

Teren, como preveía, se coló en sus pensares una vez más. Las primeras veces, Ysera conseguía plantarle cara buscando expulsarle. Ahora, la chica no conseguía siquiera mantenerse en pie. La tendió la mano para alzarla.

-        No tiene sentido seguir, en serio, paremos—

-        ¿Te crees que en un ataque Alexander me va a conceder una pausa? –la comprendía, pero no le servía.

-        No, pero esto no es un ataque. Acabamos de empezar las clases, no puedo ponerte el examen final sobre la mesa y esperar que lo saques con matrícula. Poco a poco ¿vale? –sin poder llegar a molestarse por su cansancio, Ysera se alzaba con él, respirando en fugaces intervalos.- Lo haces muy bien.

-        No te he echado ni una sola vez…

-        No esperaba que lo hicieses. O sea, no es por menospreciarte, ni mucho menos, pero me habría preocupado el que lo hicieses. Por mí, vaya. –ella emitió una efímera risa.- Estaría muy decaído si tan pronto me echas.

-        ¿Pasa lo mismo con la  _Legeremancia_?

Con Teren, todo era siempre diferente. Venía de confundirse con sus propios pensamientos frente a Wansky, de no saber por qué le producía gozo el sentir que la pudiesen temer, que Alexander llegase a guardar recelo al enfrentarla.

Que, por algún motivo, hubiese podido hacer algo a Teren que le incomodase respecto a sí mismo, en cambio, no le producía placer alguno. Guardaba con dolor aún su propia intromisión en su cabeza.-

Teren negó.

-        Cuando entras en la mente de alguien, eres el atacante. Siempre estás por delante. Va a ser más fácil que protegerte, siempre. –le daba un vaso de agua.- Podrías entrar en la mente de Alexander sin problemas, todos podríamos. –ella había alzado las cejas. Teren se apresuró a quitarle el vaso de agua, como si fuese indigna de ello ahora.- No te emociones. –ella rio, en bajo.- Podemos entrar, todos los que sepamos formular el hechizo. Otra cosa es que nos echase antes de siquiera ser conscientes de ello. O que nos matase, directamente.

-        Tú lo hiciste. –recordó.- Entraste en ella.

-        No es un recuerdo que guarde con placer… -entendía bien ella por qué. No quiso hacer más comentarios al respecto.- No te preocupes por lo del otro día. –él recuperaba.- Eres fuerte, entraste en mi mente con mucha decisión. Te sentí dentro, sabía lo que mirabas, así que te dejé. No veía sentido al expulsarte en medio del descubrimiento para que me atacases de cualquier otra forma. –con pena, se sonrió ella.

-        ¿Quiere eso decir que, dependiendo lo que estuviese viendo, me habrías echado? –burlaba. Él alzaba las cejas, de brazos cruzados.

-        Créeme, hay pensamientos que no podrías encontrar ni aunque fueses una avanzada en la materia. –rio ella.- Y demos gracias de que así sigan…

Ysera asintió, a sabiendas del peligro que correrían todos si Alexander tuviese pleno dominio de cualquier recoveco de sus mentes. Ignoraba lo que Teren pudiese proteger con tanto esmero, pero imaginaba que, fuese lo que fuese, esto habría recibido aún una mayor dosis de protección tras lo sucedido con sus padres.

Todo lo referente a Nina, cualquier recuerdo de su vida previa que pudiese ayudar a Alexander a derrotarle… Había infinidad de posibilidades dentro de la cabeza de Teren para hacerle caer. Por nada del mundo Ysera buscaría descubrir todo aquello, ni de poder. Su interés residía ahora en ser ella capaz de imitarle en la faena.

Cerrar bajo llave cualquier detalle de su ser que Alexander pudiese usar contra todos. Ya bastante acceso tenía a ella, no podía permitirle más.

Con el miedo en el cuerpo por solo imaginarlo se perdió en sus pensamientos. Tan concentrada en analizarlos, en buscar entre ellos aquello que necesitase salvaguardar, que ni siquiera le sintió aparecer.

Fueron sus ojos los que divisaron a Darrow cuando este se acercaba a ambos. Vestido con las ropas que acostumbraba a usar para las visitas al Ministerio, camisa arreglada, ese día azul marina, y unos vaqueros oscuros abajo. Cargaba en su mano con la chaqueta, de cuero negra, que por algún motivo no llevaba.

-        Cómo ha ido. –Teren quiso saber. Darrow llegaba a su lado, descansando la cabeza, en perfil, sobre su hombro. Cariñoso, el de Ravenclaw acarició su mentón.

-        Hagamos una cosa, dejemos de preguntar cosas de las que ya sabemos respuesta. –Teren se sonrió.- Qué haces aquí… -miraba a Ysera, separándose ya de Teren. Sentándose sobre una mesa. Ella se encogía de hombros.

-        Ya he descansado suficiente. –él lo dudaba. Aun así, aceptó.- Gracias por dejar que me quedase. –le alargaba la mano. Darrow la tomaba con cariño.

-        Siempre. –fue consciente entonces de su estado.

Su jersey, granate, ya de por si caía por un hombro, pero por las formas de este y las arrugas, parecía que no fuese un gesto voluntario. Igual el recogido de su pelo. Los mechones que había intentado mantener alejados de su rostro, acumulados en varios puntos, caían de nuevo hacia delante, desordenados.

Además, sus pulmones aún no se habían recuperado del todo de su lección. Darrow se sonrió.

-        Ya has conocido al profesor Stringer, veo. –ella rio. Teren hacía una mueca al lado, en protesta.- Te compadezco.

-        Es necesario. –recordaba él.

-        No te lo niego. También el recordar que no dejamos de ser personas, no robots de esos que tenéis vosotros. –Teren negó, sonriéndose.

-        Hace mucho que no tienes un entrenamiento duro conmigo, no te quejes o los recuperaremos. –se alejó de él para ir con Ysera, suspirando.- Y tampoco te quejes, mis entrenos no son los más duros a los que te enfrentas. –iba en buena intención, pero la sonrisa de Darrow se pintó triste.

-        Sí, eso es cierto… -sin esmero. Ysera, que aún marcaba su propia sonrisa, frunció el ceño. No supo si lo que había entendido era lo correcto o no.

-        Klapp ¿no? –esos entrenamientos infernales a los que Klapp le sometía. Cómo olvidarlos, su venganza por los de Quidditch. Darrow asintió, desganado aún.

Antes de preguntarles qué sucedía, Ysera paró en seco para recapacitar. La preocupación la inundó. Era cierto que le habían dicho que nadie había sufrido daños, y hasta había visto a Storm y Eo sin problemas. Por un instante, temió que la hubiesen mentido para ahorrarle males y que, por algún motivo, Klapp estuviese herido.

-        ¿Está bien? Klapp. –Teren asintió, raudo.

-        Está bien. En Hogwarts, dando clase. –contextualizaba. Que ni siquiera se encontraba en una camilla recuperándose. Todo giraba en normalidad. Respiró ella con calma, aunque no la sacasen de todas sus dudas.

-        ¿Qué pasa entonces?

Había visto a los dos presentes discutir, en varias ocasiones y con voces alzadas. Por no acostumbrar a ello, en la mente de Ysera la posibilidad de que Darrow y Klapp pudiesen tener un encontronazo ni siquiera se daba.

Ahora tenía que darle vida a ello.

-        ¿Está todo bien? –preguntó a Teren, a sabiendas de que a Darrow, lo que fuese, le costaba más. El de Gryffindor miraba a la nada, plasmada en el suelo. Teren, más sereno, se dignó a explicar lo que pudo.

-        Simplemente no compartimos la forma de ver ciertas cosas, no es nada grave. –Darrow alzó la mirada a su amigo. Entendía Ysera que para él sí lo era. Que para el más afectado, el que sus opiniones chocasen, sobre lo que fuese, sí era algo a tener en cuenta.

-        Pero… ¿sobre qué? ¿qué ha pasado? –no comprendía. Dividía su mirada ahora en ambos. Darrow, de nuevo, iba a guardar silencio.

-        Nada. –insistía Teren, quitándole importancia.- No comparte que queramos tener aún esperanzas en Damen. Como Storm y Eo. Como todo el mundo. –resumió. Ysera no dio respuesta, solo visualmente permaneció en escucha a Teren.- Supongo que a estas alturas, y después de verle participar, ya no aceptan que podamos… -se encogió de hombros.- En fin. Mejor que nadie tú entiendes lo que quiero decir. –con pausa, ella asintió dos veces. Luego, miró a Darrow.

-        No te preocupes. –se animó a hablarle.- Se le pasará.

-        Eso espero. –sin esperanza alguna. Teren negaba al frente, con lamento, por el machaque al que Darrow volvía a entregarse. El más dolido de los tres permaneció con la mirada baja.

-        Te he dicho muchas veces que estas cosas no van a separarnos, Darrow… -insistía su amigo. Por la experiencia que les unía en ese campo.- Discutamos o no, eso no va a cambiar—

-        Cada vez discutimos por cosas que nos afectan más día a día. No por banalidades. –recordaba.

-        Lo sé. Tú y yo lo hacemos mucho. Y ya te lo dije la última vez, no por eso—

-        Esto es diferente. Lo sabes. –en silencio, se miraron. Ysera no quiso aportar, ni siquiera el gesto de sus ojos. Que la esperanza depositada en Damen pudiese jugar un papel tan importante en todas sus relaciones era algo en lo que no prefería pensar.

-        Klapp y tú sois amigos desde antes de saber incluso usar una varita. –recordaba.- Él te seguiría al fin del mundo y tú le encerrarías en la otra punta con tal de que no te siguiese para protegerle. Lo siento si no me creo que por esto ahora todo se vaya a ir al traste, Darrow. –el mayor permaneció con el gesto bajo.- Llevas pensando lo mismo conmigo desde hace no sé la de tiempo, y aquí sigo. Y yo tengo menos aguante que Klapp. –bromeaba. Darrow solo marcó un poco la comisura de sus labios. Le imitó Ysera, más ampliamente.- Es normal que se enfade. Como Storm, o Eo, o todos. Ya se les pasará. Todos tenemos nuestros fuertes cuando las cosas van mal, y necesitamos estallar, y ya luego pensaremos con más claridad—

-        Oh, Merlín, qué has hecho. –conocía a Teren con tal perfección que su discurso le pareció sospechoso. Ysera miró al de Ravenclaw con el ceño fruncido, igual que Darrow, aunque ella no supiese por qué. Teren se limitaba a mirarle de vuelta a él.

-        Nada.

-        Teren. –Teren miró a Ysera, que guardaba silencio expectante. Luego, volvió a Darrow, que alzaba una ceja. Para qué mentirle.

-        No he hecho nada. Solo… -se encogió de hombros.- Tal vez exploté un poco en el despacho de Losnedahl, pero… -gruñía desesperado Darrow, escondiéndose tras sus manos. Ysera rio en bajo, y Teren mordió su labio antes de llevar una mueca de vergüenza al lado.

-        ¿Por qué vas sin mí? Te descontrolas siempre que vas sin—

-        No creo que me hubieses parado esta vez. –dijo. Ysera, recordando el encuentro, asintió. Darrow se dividió entre ambos antes de mirarle fijamente a él.

-        ¿Habéis ido juntos? –asintieron.- Y qué ha pasado. ¿Es porque no va a echar a Santoro? –miró fugazmente a Ysera antes de regresar a Teren. Este negó.

-        Esperaba que supieses algo. Vienes del Ministerio.

-        Qué he de saber… -Teren cogió aire.

-        Nuestro querido director dice que está trabajando con Violetta y Wansky en… no sé qué. –molesto.- Para averiguar el paradero de todos los secuestrados. –concentrados entre ellos, ignoraron el vahído que a Ysera el recuerdo le produjo. Se mantuvo tan serena como pudo. Darrow controlaba por su parte la exaltación.

-        Como que, pero, o sea, eso es genial. –se separaba de la mesa.- ¿Por qué narices te enfadas? Violetta no me ha dicho—

-        Precisamente por eso. –añadió.- Porque nadie nos dice nada. –esperó Darrow.- Losnedahl nos ha dicho claramente a Ysera y a mí que no nos van a decir nada porque somos víctimas directas de los ataques.

-        Al menos por ahora… -corrigió Ysera, trayendo esperanza a donde no la había. Teren espantó la idea con un aspaviento.

-        Y según él, no te iban a decir nada a ti hoy porque no sería justo. ¿Para quién? Para nosotros, claro, que algunos lo supieseis y otros no. –mostraba su malestar.- Esperaba que por algún motivo Violetta faltase a la palabra y te pusiese al tanto.

-        Sabes que de hacerlo no te lo habría dicho ¿no? –añadía Darrow.- Que, de hecho, puede que lo sepa y no te esté diciendo nada para que no te enfades. –solo dos segundos necesitó Teren de mirada fija hacia él.

-        No lo sabes.

-        No, no lo sé. –no mintió. Teren gruñó.- ¿Pero ha dicho algo más? Qué puede ser—

-        No, Darrow, nada más. Ni una mísera idea. –con gesto perdido, Darrow divagaba.

-        ¿Algo de magia oscura? Para que estén Wansky y Violetta implicados—

-        Puede. No sé.

-        Dijo que no nos podían decir nada de momento. –repetía Ysera.- ¿Tal vez os informan –se sacaba del grupo a sabiendas de que, de informarles, sería a ellos dos.- pronto? Quiero decir. –miró a Teren.- Eres el mejor mago que tenemos, seguramente necesiten de ti llegados a un punto.

-        Por eso pensaba que me diría de qué trata. O sea… -se corregía, avergonzado.- No que sea el mejor mago, simplemente—

-        Lo eres. –ambos. Él gruñó solo con el gesto.

-        Lo que digo, es que esperaba que, de involucrarse en algo… así, como sea, que contasen conmigo. Lo hacen para todo. Soy el que decide prácticamente todo y organiza todo aquí. No entiendo por qué ahora—

-        Tal vez lo que dice Losnedahl tenga parte de sentido. Quiero decir… -Darrow buscaba las palabras.- Eres el objetivo principal de Alexander. Ambos lo sois. –no quería usar la palabra víctima.- Ambos habéis sufrido el peor golpe en todo esto, de los que participamos directamente en la guerra. Tal vez por ahora es mejor—

-        Por qué. –quiso saber Ysera, preguntando por los dos.- En qué nos diferencia eso—

-        No lo sé. Simplemente tal vez piensan que os puede afectar más el… no sé, el que crean haber encontrado algo y en realidad no—

-        Claro, porque yo tengo a alguien a quien recuperar donde sea que esté su guarida. –recordó Teren. Darrow guardó silencio.- Me importan todos los que están allí, como a todos nosotros por igual. Sí, Ysera tiene a sus padres allí, y yo he perdido a los míos, pero sigo dejándome el alma por los demás, de eso se trata esto. Si tan fundamental me ven, no entiendo por qué en esto—

-        Dejémosles trabajar. –quiso dar el beneficio de la duda Darrow.- Ya hablaremos con Violetta. –Teren asintió, rabioso aún.- Debí imaginar que algo pasaba. Me ha dicho que ayer estuvo con Losnedahl y Wansky, pero no lo vi raro, y me dijo, literalmente, que había ella convocado la reunión.

-        ¿Cómo si nada?

-        Sí, o sea, le pregunté qué tal estos días, y me dijo que el lunes había sido ajetreado el rato que pasó por allí porque había convocado una reunión con ellos y con todo el caos del domingo, pues, fue agotador. Lo vi normal, precisamente por eso, venimos de lo que sucedió—

-        O sea que Violetta es la de la idea. –enfatizó su nombre, silenciando a un Darrow que enmudecía.

Se observaron, en silencio. Al menos de cara al exterior. Ysera no quiso saber lo que se dirían mentalmente, pero imaginaba que el hecho de que Violetta fuese la creadora de aquello les decía más de lo que ella pudiese imaginar.

Con molestia, por el secretismo, Ysera lo aceptó. Solo pensativa por el beneficio que pudiese suponer lo descubierto. Que, por ello, tal vez pudiesen recibir información de la Aurora. Era, sin duda, algo a lo que agarrarse.

-        Por todo lo demás… -el propio Darrow sentenciaba su privada conversación.- ¿Todo bien? ¿Qué te ha dicho? –aún queriendo saber sobre la visita al director, cuestionaba a Ysera.

-        Nada, me da su apoyo.

-        Sorpresa. –irónico, Teren. Darrow le miró, negándole el camino que seguía.

-        ¿Y el resto del día? ¿Has ido a clase? –entrevistaba. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-        Solo a Defensa. –no muy ilusionada respondía. Darrow arrugó levemente el entrecejo.

-        ¿Y? ¿No ha ido bien? –imaginaba Ysera que la preocupación de Darrow residía en la probabilidad de haber compartido clase con Damen. Un encuentro dado de una forma que prefería olvidar, no precisamente en el aula del tercer piso. Negó, porque al fin y al cabo las sensaciones con las que salió de la clase no eran del todo positivas.

-        Simplemente… -suspiró.- No sé. Teren no ha tenido su mejor día con Losnedahl, yo supongo que tampoco con Wansky.

-        No te ofendas, Ysera, pero cuándo tienes un buen encuentro con él. –recordó Teren. Ella se sonrió triste.- No me dio la impresión de que fuese uno malo cuando fui a buscarte…

-        Es que, no lo fue como tal. Es solo que, sé que le decepciono cada día. Y a veces no soy consciente de los motivos, y cuando lo hago, me asusto. No me pasa con todo el mundo. Sé cuando os decepciono, o a Storm… -les miraba.- Y es como que siempre quiero tener la razón y os ignoro, al menos de primeras… -se animaba. Darrow sonrió por lo bajó.- Pero Wansky, no sé si es que… No sé. No sé qué es. Ni siquiera es por la responsabilidad que siento por el problema que tiene con los puristas, porque viene de antes, siempre ha sido así—

-        Sientes que estás decepcionado al único profesor que te ha ofrecido un tipo de ayuda que otros no. –puso Teren en voz su pensar. Ysera le miraba ciertamente aturdida. Asintió.

-        Sí, supongo… -él se encogió de hombros.

-        Me pasó igual. Con Wansky, de hecho. –le escuchaba.- Lo he dicho muchas veces. Adoro a Varmoon. Rannier es genial. Incluso gente del Ministerio, Violetta y tal, les guardo un aprecio infinito por cómo me tratan o cómo me han ayudado, pero… Wansky es diferente. Supongo que porque tú y yo, bueno, somos en algo diferente al resto. –ahí desvió su mirada de Ysera a Darrow para marcar distancias. Con dolor, Ysera asintió.- ¿Qué ha pasado? –se tomó un espacio.

-        Nada. Es solo que, no me hace gracia la idea de dar lástima. No me importa que la gente sienta pena por mí, que piensen lo que quieran, pero en esta situación… En todo lo que está pasando… No lo quiero. –cogió aire.- En cambio… -no quería continuar. Darrow miraba a Teren ahora, y supo Ysera que sus ojos le gritaban un recuerdo. Sin necesidad de comunicárselo mentalmente. Que Teren y él habrían tenido una conversación no tan diferente a esa que mantenían con Ysera. Y que, por tanto, sabían lo que por su cabeza pasaba.

-        Para eso estamos aquí. –recordaba Teren, captándola.- Sé de buena mano lo que es preferir dar miedo que pena. –no mostraba orgullo alguno al decirlo.- La lástima nos muestra vulnerables, débiles ante un daño. El temor en cambio, esa flaqueza recae en otro lado. –asintió ella. Al menos le agradaba no sentir el mismo placer ahora que antes ante tal afirmación.- Simplemente es cuestión de aprender que ser vulnerable no es nada malo.

-        De hecho, que Alexander lo sea sería muy bueno. –apuntó Darrow. Los otros dos rieron en baja voz.- Teren tiene razón. Es normal, en vuestro caso, con toda la presión, con lo que él hace… Y que luego tenéis unos gustos muy oscuros, no lo vamos a negar tampoco. –rieron, aún en el mismo tono. Como si un halo de dolor les invadiese pese al humor.- Has de dejar que no te controle. Es lo que decimos siempre… -asintió ella.- Debería presenciar vuestros entrenamientos. Me da miedo llegar un día y veros planear cualquier salvajada solo porque tú –a Teren.- no has sido capaz de sacarla de ese camino y tú –cambió a Ysera.- le has llevado por el malo. –reían una vez más.

-        Tal vez deberías, sí. –amenazante, Darrow miró a Teren. Solo él podía bromear al respecto.

-        En fin… -la propia Ysera, habló. Ambos la miraron ahora.- Voy a volver a Hogwarts. Quiero ir a cenar. ¿Venís? –Teren asentía. Pero Darrow no.

-        Prefiero cenar aquí. –Teren suspiró.

-        No sé cómo esperas arreglar nada con Klapp si evitas momentos en los que podéis estar juntos.

-        Porque sé cómo se comporta. Aunque no suela discutir con él, sé cómo es cuando se enfada. Y simplemente, no quiero… -se encogía de hombros sin saber qué decir. Teren negaba.

-        No quieres ponerte a llorar. –Darrow mordió su labio.

-        Sí. Él en estas circunstancias es más sereno. Yo me vengo abajo. Y no lo soporto. Derrumbarme y verle como si nada. Me mataría. Él no es como tú, no ayuda a eso. –Teren frunció el ceño.

-        Como yo.

-        Tú lloras también. –balbuceó Teren, confuso. Ysera negaba, riendo. Fue a recoger sus cosas.

-        Yo no lloro tanto.

-        Lloras. –insistía.

-        Sí, pero no a tu nivel. Darrow, tú discutes con alguien y te piensas que la vida se ha acabado en ese momento. Yo me pongo mal si te veo mal, sí, a veces caigo también. Klapp pues—

-        A Klapp todo se la suda. –hasta Teren rio a eso.- Encima seguirá de mala hostia porque se le jodió la cita con Sarah. –buscaba dejar de lado el drama en sí. Ysera, posicionada junto a Teren en la idea de que era algo pasajero, aprovechó.

-        Oh, eso le dolió mucho. –la miraron.- Me lo dijo en el ataque. Que quería dar palos porque su cita iba de maravilla. –Darrow sollozó. Teren fue a él para abrazarle con agotamiento.

-        ¿Ves?

-        Sí, veo. Le has perdido para siempre. –negaba al cielo a su ironía.- Voy a cenar, más te vale pasarte por allí pronto o le diré a Klapp que ha de venir aquí porque, yo qué sé, se lo ordeno sin más. A mí no me puede decir que no.

Asentía Darrow aún sollozando. Le dejaron allí, y sin más ambos se trasladaron al vestíbulo de Hogwarts en donde, ahora, se aparecían en diferentes puntos para seguir con su vida.

Teren, perdido entre su casa para encontrar algo de comer. Nada sano, asumía. Ysera, por la suya, buscaba en Slytherin si Storm se había dejado ya ver, pero la chica no estaba presente. A su suerte, tampoco los hermanos a los que prefería en ese instante no ver. A cada cual por motivos diferentes.

Como acostumbraba a hacer cuando nadie la acompañaba, Ysera tomaba asiento alejada de la multitud. Hasta había optado por ir a buscar a Teren, aunque sabía que no sería del todo bien recibida en Ravenclaw. Por lo mismo no fue a Hufflepuff en busca de Eo, y ni pensó siquiera el buscar a Klapp si encima el chico no estaba receptivo del todo.

Permaneció en su mesa, entre dos grupos de juveniles que solo la prestaron atención cuando tomó asiento. Comió en grandes cantidades, el entrenamiento la había dejado derrotada. Un poco de pollo rebozado que sin duda mojó en diferentes salsas, un poco de ensalada que roció con queso rallado, y una montaña de risotto de la que no quedó ni un grano de arroz. Un proceso que quiso comprobar no era extraño, girándose en busca de Teren para darle engullendo el mismo pollo, pero también unas patatas cocidas bañadas en queso fundido que lamentó no tener también en su localidad.

Se dejó espacio para el postre, unas fresas para nivelar la salvajada previa. Se levantó para marchar al cuarto, imaginando que Storm allí estaría ya, lamiéndose los dedos del regusto de las frutas. Buscando de camino al vestíbulo algo con lo que limpiarse en su macuto, pues no planteaba regresar al Gran Comedor.

Y lo habría deseado. En cuanto pisó el amplio recibidor y lo vio allí. Plantado junto a un Alexander a quien de primeras ni siquiera vio, pese a la obvia presencia.

Hubiese deseado también seguir su camino, pero sus pies hasta tornaron para encararle. Al pasmado Damen al que sin duda había noqueado con su sola presencia. Enrabietándola por ello, confundiéndola si cabía aún más.

Alexander también la miraba, ahora era consciente pese a que a él no le dedicaría ni un solo segundo más ese día. Y sin necesidad de comprobarlo, era sabedora en plenitud de que ambas miradas, por mucho que se pintasen del mismo color, nada tenían que ver al dirigirse a ella.

Ignoraba su odio, la furia que Alexander pudiese dedicarle. Pero Damen… Por qué no veía esa malicia. Por qué sus cejas se curvaban en un lamento que no ocultaba ni delante de su hermano. Se olvidaba que analizaba la figura del chico siendo ella vista de vuelta. Que no había un cristal tintado que la protegiese de su mirada.

Pero simplemente no podía moverse, igual que él, a metros de distancia, no sabía darle respuesta al cuerpo.

Alexander, por su parte, hacía lo que ambos no eran capaces. Se animaba a andar, con Lilith rodeándole antes de bajar a reptar por el suelo. Si odiaba a uno, al animal no iba a ser diferente.

Evitando sus ojos, ignorando su plena presencia. El daño que, si quisiese, podía causarla con solo mirarla. Un simple gesto de avaricia, de egocentrismo, de poderío. Una muestra de todo lo que aún estaba en su mano para acabar con ella y su familia.

Pero le había negado el miedo. Había confirmado que ahora las cosas tornaban. Y no le costó mantenerse firme, esquivando su simple existencia, dedicando todo su trauma al que aún no podía dejar de mirar.

-        Buenas noches, querida.

El siseo de Lilith fue tan sincero como irónicas las palabras de su dueño. Giraba Alexander al Gran Comedor, un gesto que si bien no cambiaba nada para ella, la animaba a dar variación.

Pestañeo, profunda, dirigiendo sus ojos al abrirlos a un suelo en el que él no pudiese dibujarse. Giró sobre sí, y comenzó a andar hacia las mazmorras.

Habría corrido una vez se adentró en ellas, pero las piernas no le respondían. Caminaba nerviosa, porque sabía que no podría huir de ello. De que Damen le seguía los pasos, que oía su voz llamándola sin saber si era su imaginación la que la producía o si en realidad el chico se había animado a ello.

Hasta las paredes rocosas de las mazmorras se volvieron borrosas en su retina. Como si el dolor, el sufrir por hacerle frente, pudiesen con toda serenidad.

No pudo más que obligarse a retener el llanto que embadurnaba sus ojos cuando él la cogió la mano para girarla a sí.

-        Ysera… -el mismo terror que acumulaba siempre que a ella le inundaban las dudas. El mismo pudor a ser odiado por algo que supuestamente no era. Distinguía los sentires que en él solía ver hasta con el manto de llanto queriendo escapar de ella.- Necesito hablar contigo, necesito explicarte, quiero explicarte lo que pasó—

-        No me toques… -en susurrada voz y con súplica. Damen silenciaba su voz, mirándola con cierta sorpresa, una que no sabía de dónde venía. Bajó su mirada a las manos unidas, soltándola en el acto como si ahora fuese él el ofendido. No por recibir su tacto, sino por la osadía de habérselo dado a ella. Mirarla a los ojos de nuevo ahora costaba aún mucho más. A Ysera recibirlos le supuso un nuevo golpe.

En un breve silencio, se observaron, explotando en ella el deseo de escapar y no poder. En él, el de hablar y nada dentro encontrar. Damen negó, levemente.

-        No sé, no sé qué decirte. –confesaba. Un mal comienzo, para un discurso que antes había comenzado y del que ahora necesitaba empujarse. Ella le observaba con los dientes clavados en el labio, reteniendo muchas cosas que en cambio Ysera sí sabría decir. Dándole la oportunidad de ir primero.- No sabía nada. Cuando me dijo de ir… No sabía nada. Y me bloqueé. Cuando vi lo que quería hacer, no supe reaccionar. –además del dolor que le causaba mirarla, acababa con él el saber que ninguna de sus palabras era creída. Que ni la verdad que le exponía iba a servir para que Ysera confiase en su versión. No se animaba por ello a continuar. Nada podría beneficiarle.- Tuve que… -costoso al hablar. Impaciente por sacar todo de sí y que algo funcionase.- No podía alargarlo más. El colaborar con Alexander, y él lo sabía. Desde que le dije que lo haría, sabía cómo hacerlo para que todo esto se fuese a la mierda. Debí imaginarlo, y no lo hice porque… No sé. No sé por qué soy tan estúpido de tener aún esperanzas en que—

-        Podrías haberme avisado. –interrumpió en defensa. Damen silenció.- Tienes acceso a mi mente, y sabes magia suficiente como para hacerme llegar un mensaje. Podrías haberme avisado. –recriminaba, viendo que ahora era él el que se mordía el labio, silenciando tantas cosas.- Me da igual que te bloqueases. Vas a seguir con él. Vas a seguir acudiendo a sus masacres, sean mis… sean mis padres las víctimas, mis vecinos, o cualquiera en el planeta. –en rota voz, entre balbuceos, hablaba.- Me da igual el peligro que pueda correr, que tú tengas que matarme. Que te hayas unido a él para alargarlo. –rechazaba.- Gente ha muerto en manos de tu hermano. Los padres de mi amigo, al que tú echaste el otro día de una posible ayuda.

Le daba igual a Ysera el daño que pudiese causarle al hablar. Que Damen dejase de mirarla ahora, aturdido, como si esas palabras las cargase en pesados castigos que le hacían perder el control. Porque veía sus ojos azules aguados, sin querer soportar el llanto en la fina capa que le cegaba.

Le veía padeciendo un dolor que, pese a en ese instante serle indiferente, seguía confundiéndola como el primer día.

La excusa de su posición, de lo complicada que era su situación respecto a su familia. Del peligro que pudiese correr ella por su papel en la guerra. Nada le bastaba a Ysera ya, después de tantos meses. Aunque él pudiese aún convencerla, porque pese a todo Ysera era incapaz de borrarlo todo de sí.

-        Los mata. Los secuestra. Los tortura. –recordaba, con tanto dolor que le era incapaz mantenerse. Damen seguía sin mirarla.- Te unes a él para evitar que me mate. Dime qué haces para evitar que mate a los demás. –exigió. Damen no supo responder, obligándose al menos a mirarla ahora para que su ira se clavase fuerte en su pecho. Merecida.- Dime qué hiciste para que no matase a los Stringer. Para que no descuartizase a aquella mujer. Para… -mordió su labio. Las gesticulaciones de sus manos acababan en un puño tembloroso que bajaba hacia el suelo. Porque de nuevo verle padecer como si su vida ahora hubiese perdido el sentido la enfurecía como para no querer seguir en su presencia.- Para que no se llevase a mis padres. –él negaba. No a ella pero a la realidad. A que derruido se encontraba frente a aquello.

-        Hago lo que puedo… -sollozó, sin esperanza en ser perdonado ni siquiera en ser comprendido. Sin justificarse, solo confesándose. Lo que podía de todo lo que en su ser guardaba.

Y ella negó. Pese a saber que no quedaba en su mano el valorar las ayudas de los demás. Recordando a Teren exigiéndolas y deseando hacer lo mismo, pero acallando su conciencia durante unos segundos. Pese a que se veía en el derecho. Pese a que, después de todo, Damen le debía algo más que eso.

Se maldijo. Porque seguía queriendo recriminar, tantas cosas que no acabaría esa misma noche. Pero también se pedía guardar silencio. Porque sin quererlo se lamentaba por culparle a él de las barbaries de su hermano. Dos caminos a seguir con él y ninguna señal que la indicase cuál era el más correcto a seguir.

-        De verdad esperas que… -soltó. Enmudeciendo acto seguido por el temblor de su propio cuerpo. Incapaz de sostenerle la mirada pese a tener el duelo ganado.- De verdad esperas que confíe en ti después de esto. –negó él. Raudo. Pegando sus labios para no hacerlo de inicio con palabras.

-        No. –luego aseguraba.- No espero siquiera que entiendas lo que hago. –se encogía de hombros, abatido.- Solo… Quería explicártelo.

-        Qué esperas que haga ahora. –exigía saber.- Dime entonces de qué me sirve saber tu explicación. –tardó él en negar, sin saber qué decir.- De qué me sirve tu explicación. –insistía Damen en negar, derrotado, y ella le imitaba por el mismo agotamiento.

-        No lo sé. –nada podía aportar.- Solo para que… sepas, que… No sé. Que haré todo lo que pueda por…. Que no le dejaré que les haga daño… -el espasmo en risa irónica que ella emitió al escucharle le dolió más que cualquier palabra. Negó ella.

-        El daño ya está hecho. –se dio a sí misma el pesar.- Si quieres hacer algo, evítaselo a los que estén por llegar. –un breve silencio.- A mí ya no me debes nada.

Nada que les uniese. Nada que le atase a lo que tanto daño le había hecho.

Giró sobre sí y continuó su camino en las mazmorras. Con dificultades, pidió el acceso a su casa sin pensar por primera vez en los horrores que su contraseña suponían. Ignoró con un llanto empañándola cualquier cosa que se topase por su camino. Sin saber que Damen ya no la seguía, pero ignorándolo de haber así sido. Tanto como ignoraba las miradas de la poca gente que en la Sala Común se paraba en sus vidas para observarla al entrar.

Rauda fue al dormitorio, sin querer pensar en él y en cambio no poder evitarlo. En la traición que había sentido, en el dolor de saber que sus padres estarían a saber en qué tortura que él podría haber evitado pero que, en cambio, solo había facilitado. El mareo que la impedía acelerar por ya no saber a qué agarrarse. La decepción de saber que, pese a todo, él seguía siendo la única posible solución al secretismo de Alexander. Sin querer ella que eso fuese así.

Sin saber qué poder hacer en su mano para no depender de él. De nadie y nada más allá de sus capacidades. Y pese al cansancio físico y emocional daría media vuelta para ir en busca de Teren y continuar su entrenamiento. Se encerraría en una habitación en soledad para, sin ayuda, trabajar y no parar hasta sentirse capacitada.

Pero ni siquiera podía caminar. Se dejaba llevar por la fuerza de su llanto y la desgana para, de una vez por todas, encerrarse tras la puerta de su dormitorio y de allí no salir.

Cerrando de un portazo cuando por fin se sintió dentro. Como si escapase de los latigazos de la mismísima muerte, a la cual veía con una cara a la que ya varias veces había enfrentado.

Por eso el ver otro rostro que borrase el de Alexander de su mente le supuso un alivio inesperado. Aunque con el llanto difícilmente pudiese definirlo, su memoria llegaba a ella para darle forma. Y la energía corría desde su espalda a sus piernas para animarla a separarse de la entrada, para aferrarse a lo que en esos momentos la salvaba.

Storm se había alzado del lateral de su cama nada más sentir los pasos de alguien corriendo en el pasillo. Y allí había permanecido hasta que Ysera había alzado la mirada para verla, y la acogía ahora entre sus brazos después de que la chica hubiese corrido a ella.

El apoyo que aún no había podido darla. El cariño que Ysera aún seguía necesitando y que en cambio despreciaba precisar. Porque de nada bueno provenía, y nada bueno con ello traía. Más allá de la sensación de que todo perdido estaba.

-        No deberías de haber vuelto tan pronto… -con tacto le recomendaba. A una Ysera que seguía llorando en su regazo. Acariciaba su pelo, buscando acogerla en la paz que ella pudiese transmitirla.

La recién llegada negaba, no a sus palabras sino al motivo de sus problemas. Storm no la echaba pese a ello. La acogía de igual manera pese al imaginar lo que tan debilitada la traía al cuarto. La explosiva mezcla de guardar bajo llave las emociones por lo sucedido con el cruce de realidad al que se hubiese enfrentado.

La traición y la verdad. La conciencia de a poco podía agarrarse ya, si a lo que se sostenía de continuo se había desvanecido en sus propias manos.

-        Le has visto… -aunque ella misma hubiese estado presente en el primer encuentro. Sabía que el segundo se habría dado. Que más que una mirada habría formado parte del mismo. Ysera se lo confirmaba asintiendo.

Pero no era el momento de despotricar. De enfurecerse por el ausente y hacer estallar una nueva guerra.

Recordaba a la perfección las palabras de su madre, castigándose en parte por sentir tener que acudir a ellas para controlar el impulso que la recorría por darle paso a sus palabras. Las que debía mantener silenciadas, al menos esa noche.

Porque su amiga no las necesitaba escuchar. Lo último que Ysera quería oír era lo que su cabeza ya de por sí gritaba. Ya chocando en su ser con lo que su corazón aún pretendía emitir.

Suspiró Storm, apoyada en su cabello el cual aún acariciaba. Y aunque odiaba el motivo de su llanto, la dejaría por él desahogarse si con ello Ysera se sentiría mejor.

Besó el lateral de su cabeza, sin querer buscar su mejilla para permitirla seguir escondida con su lamento. Que vaciase su dolor. Que se desgarrase hasta que nada más pudiese romperse en su interior.

-        Todo irá bien… -y aunque ninguna certeza tenía de ello, así lo esperaba. Mañana sería otro día.

 


	86. Chapter 86

No fue una noche sencilla. Para empezar, Ysera ni pegó ojo ni buscó pegarlo. Luego, Storm no podía evitar abandonar su descanso para buscar con la mirada la seguridad de su amiga, la cual no paraba quieta.

Sin molestarla, pues Storm solo ponía fin a sus sueños a causa de una mente muy activa. Ysera pasaba de leer, a tomar apuntes, pasando por dedicación a sus dos mascotas, o a sí misma. Se alzaba de la cama para mirarse al espejo y buscar algo en lo que pasar el tiempo. Practicaba peinados, hechizos de imagen, que en cualquier otro momento habría sido actividad diaria en la muchacha.

Pero difícilmente Storm divisaba a su amiga hacer cualquiera de esas tareas sin llanto en los ojos. No le daba paso, este nunca terminaba de caer más allá de alguna lágrima rebelde. Pero siempre estaba presente.

A pesar de todos sus despertares, Storm no permanecía ajena al sueño más allá de varios segundos. Caía rendida de nuevo hasta que en una hora y pocos minutos, la alarma volviese a sacarla de la cama. Fugazmente, pero inevitable al igual.

No culpó a Ysera de que, al despertar, su cuerpo funcionase con apenas descanso.

Con nulo se le presentaba el de Ysera.

-        Te has alargado el pelo… -comentó, estirándose. Ysera, desde lo alto de la cama, alzaba la mirada del macuto que preparaba para mirar a su amiga. Asintió, con sonrisa triste.

-        Se me escapaba el pelo de la media melena… -también se sonrió Storm. Salía de la cama, comprobando que su compañera ya estaba vestida con el uniforme.

-        ¿De verdad quieres ir a clase? –no veía de ninguna forma que el horario del día pudiese favorecer a Ysera de ninguna manera. Parecía ella pensar lo mismo.

-        Quedarme aquí no va a evitar que… en fin. –cerraba el macuto.- Cuanto antes me acostumbre, mejor.

-        Tal vez Rannier pueda darte toda la lección en la clase fuera de hora. –ofrecía.- Así no tienes que… verle, bueno. –ella negó.

-        Rannier ya tiene bastante. No me dará clase particular, va a ser todo Teren.

-        Oh… -sorprendida.

-        Para ir más al grano, y no dividirme. Y él tampoco, así puede centrarse en vosotras dos y en sus clases. –rio, triste.- Dudo que nadie le pague las horas extra que echa entre unos y otros…

-        Nadie nos paga nada a nadie, sí… -cogía su ropa de la silla, pretendía darse una ducha antes de afrontar el día. Ysera se alzaba de la cama, dejando a Harry sobre la mesilla de noche, en donde Cereal aún dormía. Rellenaba el cuenquito de anacardos.- Estás segura de que quieres ir a clase… -no se lo quitaba de la cabeza. Ysera tornó a ella, asintiendo.- Ya sabes que si quieres que le tire de la escoba en algún entrenamiento solo tienes que pedírmelo ¿verdad? –una triste risa en respuesta. Asintió.

Sin palabras porque ninguna podría salir de su garganta. Y Storm en parte lo agradecía, porque dentro de su ser aún le dolía ver que Ysera, pese al dolor, no quería deshacerse del recuerdo de Damen y lo que el chico la hubiese aportado. Aferrándose a ello, a la confianza ahora destruida, para que ningún resquicio de esperanza se esfumase con todo aquello que la hacía no perder la fe.

Se despidió de ella para refugiarse bajo el grifo cálido de las duchas. No le dedicó el tiempo que habría querido su cuerpo, pues tampoco contaba con demasiado para ello. Se enfundó en su uniforme y marchó al Gran Comedor, en donde Ysera ya no estaba.

Una mirada fugaz hacia Hufflepuff le transmitió cierta paz. Al no ver a Eo por ningún lado y querer imaginar que ambas habrían partido a los terrenos de Hogwarts juntas. Que al menos Ysera había dejado de estar sola en la mesa de su casa. En donde ella tomaba asiento sin querer mirar hacia la derecha del gran mesón. En donde sabía, sin necesidad de mirar, que Alexander desayunaba.

Nunca se oían tantas voces desde su lado de la mesa como cuando el chico tomaba asiento allí. Como si ninguno de los que le acompañasen en costumbre supiese hablar sin él.

Incapaz de disfrutar del desayuno en su presencia, Storm cogió en un poco de papel algunos gajos de naranja y salió de allí. Sin siquiera girarse a comprobar si los hermanos Dantsov estaban al completo en el comedor o si solo el mayor había optado por visitar la sala.

Entre desprecio y furia cruzaba el arco de salida, con ceño bajo el cual toda la rabia se reproducía con miles de pensares. Tan ofuscada, tan concentrada en salir de allí hacia los terrenos del castillo que se le llevó por delante sin darse cuenta.

-        Ey, ey… -Darrow procuraba que la fruta que la chica llevaba en la mano no acabase por el suelo. Como si aún pudiese terminar desperdiciada, cerraba con sus manos las dos de la chica, acogiendo entre ambas la servilleta cargada.- ¿No desayunas dentro?

-        Si sigo ahí dos minutos más, voy a transformarle en cucaracha. Y luego a aplastarle. –con sonrisa triste, el chico miró hacia el salón para, por si quedaba alguna duda, poner nombre al de tal destino. Luego, volvió a ella.

-        Te entiendo… -más de lo que podía imaginar.

-        Quiero ir a clase de Hasel pronto. Ysera se empeña en acudir y, bueno, no sé si el hermano de la cucaracha va a presentarse.

-        Serpiente. –puntualizó. Ella curvó las cejas.- Tengo entendido que de eso le transformaste ¿no? –no muy feliz, por el recuerdo de su propia piel, asintió.

-        Qué rápido corren las noticias aquí… -él rio, cauteloso.

-        Y más si acabáis la clase fuera del aula. –lo recordaba. Y que Ysera lo hubiese presenciado le hacía recordar que poco más quería retrasarse hacia la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

-        En fin… Voy a… -anunciaba, desganada. Él asentía. Sin dejarla marchar del todo, cogiendo con sutileza su mano libre.

-        ¿Todo bien? –sorprendida, le escuchaba.- O sea, lo demás…

-        Qué es lo demás… -no comprendía. Nada tenía cabida en su ser más allá de la situación en la que se encontraban. Darrow tampoco supo qué decir.

-        No sé.  Supongo que entre tanta mierda me gustaría escuchar que a alguien le va bien en algo. –triste, Storm buscó qué decir.

-        Ha vuelto el Quidditch, se puede entrenar. –por decir algo. Darrow rio sin efusividad.

-        Sí, supongo que eso es bueno…-que Darrow no sacase nada en positivo de algo así ya llamaba su atención. Frunció el ceño hasta al preguntar.

-        ¿Es por…? –temió mentarle.- Klapp… -desconocía cómo era el estado entre ambos, pero poco dejaba a la imaginación el rostro del chico.- No sabía que aún… - Darrow se encogía de hombros.

-        Yo ni siquiera sabía si me ibas a mirar a la cara. –aún más sorprendente su afirmación ahora. Tan triste como su rostro se mostraba. En Storm, las arrugas de su frente mudaron de duda a penuria.- No es que acabásemos muy diferente el otro día, y no te he visto hasta ahora. –balbuceó ella, confusa.

-        Bueno, no, no es la primera vez que discrepamos en algo, no sabía que—

-        Sí, lo sé. –interrumpió, sin mala intención. Él mismo selló sus propios labios, negando.- Lo siento. Últimamente el que discutamos todos tanto me tiene bastante afectado. –asintió ella, comprendiendo.

-        Conmigo todo está bien… -quiso salvar. Él sonrió, hacia un lado, sin mucho esmero.- No es la primera vez que discutimos por este tema, así que, no te preocupes. –asintió él. Ahora la sonrisa se acompañó de un espasmo en risa.- Y… con él… -buscaba ahora a su espalda, en la mesa de Gryffindor. A un Klapp que se limitaba a mirar unos papeles que su compañera de mesa le enseñaba.- Ya se le pasará.

-        Sí… -eso esperaba. Volvió a ella, pues su mirada le había buscado de igual manera.- Va, ve, no te quito más tiempo. –ella le excusaba, negando.- Ten cuidado con Hasel. Lleva arrastrando un resfriado o algo no sé la de tiempo, pero parece caer todo el mundo menos ella. –rio Storm.- La profesora de Astronomía está de baja, de hecho.

-        ¿Algún hechizo para evitar contagios?

-        Pregúntale a Teren. Seguro que lo tiene. –le rio. Luego, se acercó a él y besó sus labios. Fugaz y rápido, pero a él le bastó.

-        Anímate. Nos vemos luego. –asintiendo, la dejó marchar.

A una clase que, sorprendentemente, fue más positiva de lo que cabía imaginar. Pues, para empezar, no contó con la presencia de un Damen del que desconocían su paradero pese a que Ysera no tardase en imaginárselo.

Para la clase de ese día, Hasel había preparado una clase de cuidados, haciendo honor al nombre de su asignatura. Castores de los bosques, una raza mágica que se dedicaba a acumular y trabajar roca, en especial de las profundidades del lago, había enfermado a causa de una bacteria. Buscarían los hogares de esos castores y se encargarían de darles sus medicinas, las cuales tendrían que sacar del libro de la clase.

Las criaturas no corrían peligro, pues fue fácil averiguar qué plantas iban a resultarles beneficiosas para la curación. Él único problema residió en que Hasel quería que su demiguise les sirviese de guía para la selección. Por lo visto, el animal en sí distinguía a la perfección toda clase de hierbas en los bosques, y la necesaria en cuestión, guardaba similitudes con otra de inexistente efecto, por lo que sería en parte un juego que llevar a cabo con el peludo bicho.

A su disgusto, Hasel, que le solía atraer a base de comida, no consiguió atraerle esa mañana, asegurando que el animal había decidido quedarse en su árbol, empachado ya de comer. Asumía la maestra que alguien le había dado de desayunar esa mañana, de igual manera que Ysera ponía nombre y apellido al culpable.

Storm, que lo vio también sin necesidad de leerle la mente, buscó como pudo sacar otro tema de conversación en su aventura por los bosques, en busca de la hierba medicinal.

Decidió optar por la enfermedad de Hasel, cuestionando si de verdad los castores habrían enfermado por una bacteria sin más o si, por el contrario, habría sido la profesora la que habría extendido su constipado. Entre risas, Eo ayudó como pudo a que la jornada se amenizase. Y entre conversaciones que iban y venían culminaron con la clase, en la cual todos los castores de Hogwarts habían conseguido tomarse sus plantas camufladas entre pequeñas castañas, también, parecía, del gusto de los bichos.

Al menos la clase de Hasel ayudó a que la siguiente se hiciese pasajera. En los Invernaderos, trabajaban con la planta medicinal que las criaturas habían ingerido, buscando con su maestro entre sus macetas otras de similar utilidad. Storm no dejó de tomar nota, de cara a San Mungo y lo que de la lección pudiese sacar, e Ysera se concentraba tanto en la materia con tal de no pensar en lo que no debía que terminaba apuntando en sus papeles hasta comentarios sin sentido que profesor y alumnado mantuviesen.

Ni Damen apareció en Herbología, ni lo hizo en el resto de clases ese día. Aparición fue mucho más pasajera sin él. Rannier solo cuestionó a Ysera su estado cuando esta llegó, haciéndola saber con la mirada que nada diría que pudiese incomodarla. Agradecida, siguió con la materia, que luego perfeccionaría en la sede junto a un Teren que, poco a poco, iría aumentando la dosis de trabajo con ella.

Algo que sin duda se fue notando más y más en los entrenamientos.

En ellos se concentraba Ysera para sobrellevar la semana. Fue positivo para ella que solo tuviese que ver a Santoro el jueves por la mañana, que el maestro solo se dirigiese a ella con un comentario burlesco que, con entereza, supo ignorar. Y pese a las provocaciones del resto de la clase, tanto ella como sus dos amigas pudieron hacer frente al resto de la semana sin mucho en lo que pensar.

Ysera pasaba las tardes, incluidas las del fin de semana, entrenando con Teren. Dejando para más adelante cualquier trabajo escolar que pudiese quitarle tiempo. Solo dedicaba sus horas libres a los que, o bien pudiesen aportarle algo de cara a la guerra, o poco tuviese que ver con la libertad que se le permitía. Asignaturas como Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Pociones, o una Encantamientos a la que directamente ignoraba, no formaban parte de su agenda. Tanto Varmoon como Wansky aceptaban tanto de ella como de Storm o Eo un retraso justo en la entrega de tareas. Hasta Varmoon había asegurado no preguntarlas en sus exámenes matinales.

Por ello, el trabajo con Teren fue exhaustivo. De igual manera que el de Storm y Eo con Rannier no cesó en ningún  momento. Solo la de Slytherin se ausentaba cuando el equipo de Slytherin buscaba entrenar, y habría hasta faltado a alguna sesión si no fuese porque eso supondría que Kenzie capitanearía en soledad.

Porque Damen seguía sin hacer acto de presencia.

Excusado, parecía, por los que decían que había enfermado. Sin credibilidad alguna, Storm ejercía de capitana con Kenzie con un malestar claro. Las dudas en el equipo eran notables. Pese a que el próximo partido, no a mucho faltar, les enfrentaba a Ravenclaw, que faltase su buscador era sin duda algo a tener en cuenta.

Esperaban por ello que Damen regresase. Y solo por la felicidad que aportaba a Storm el no verle, prefería incluso perder el encuentro con tal de mantener su ausencia.

Pero Damen terminó regresando. Aunque tanto ella como sus dos compañeras tardasen más en verlo. El menor de los Dantsov se dejaba ver en Hogwarts una semana después de su desaparición. Llamado por su hermano, al aula de Encantamientos tras la hora de comida.

Miércoles por la tarde, aprovechaba así Damen para cruzar la puerta del aula de Santoro, que sin duda no aprobaba en absoluto su presencia.

-        A qué viene esto. –exigía a Alexander, el único presente además del profesor. Ya solo el hecho de demandar llevaba a Alexander a alzar una ceja hacia Santoro, a pestañear con irónica sorpresa.

-        ¿Me cuestionas? –quiso saber. Santoro mordió no solo su lengua, también su labio.

-        Me gustaría saber cuándo va a aparecer el oportunista de tu hermano en nuestras reuniones.

-        Oportunista. –citaba el propio Damen.- Lástima la mía no tener la oportunidad –burlaba.- de decir lo que pienso ahora mismo.

-        Lástima la mía que tu hermano esté presente—

-        Silencio. –sin alzar la voz, y sin retirar la mirada al mayor. Santoro contenía la rabia, mirándole de vuelta.- No me hagas hacerte sentir lástima de otra forma, Santoro. –recordó. El maestro negó, agotado, tornando sobre sí y sentándose en el sillón de su escritorio. Iba a ser él mismo el siguiente en hablar.

-        A qué se debe tu grata presencia. –quiso saber, mirando a Damen.- Después de una semana sin dar señales de vida. ¿Te ha podido el trauma? –Damen no respondió, ya lo hacía su hermano.

-        Damen ha estado trabajando. –explicó, en brevedad, y con molestia de tener que hacerlo.- Ha estado con nuestra madre, entrenando.

-        Vaya ¿el magnífico Damen Dantsov necesita que le entrene mamá? –Tampoco Damen necesitó hablar.

-        Mi madre podría reducirte a estiércol con solo mirarte, Santoro. No me hagas llamarla para demostrártelo. –en falsa serenidad, aceptó a Alexander.- Damen quería alejarse de la escuela un poco. –miraba a su hermano.- Trabajar sin que se le molestase.

-        Suerte la suya contar con tal privilegio. –el que sin duda solo Damen tenía. Alexander no expresaba prácticamente ni respiración en su gesto, clavado en Santoro.

-        Y no has de olvidarlo. –a su espalda, Damen se sonreía. Poderoso. Sacó fuerzas de donde no tenía Santoro para no responder a ese gesto del menor. Se quedó en silencio.- He estado yendo y viniendo esta semana del Ministerio. Me dijo mi padre que la anterior no era recomendable que me pasase, así que no he parado estos días.

-        ¿Y? ¿Novedades? –concentrado ahora en la charla, Santoro preguntaba.

-        Mi padre ha tenido que intervenir con la policía Muggle. –asqueado, explicaba.- Varios vecinos que se vieron afectados por lo de los Sevriens han preguntado demasiadas cosas, y los inútiles no sabían que responder.

-        Eso es lo que pasa cuando se hacen negocios con la escoria no mágica. –recordaba el maestro. Damen aún se mantenía callado.- ¿Qué ha hecho? Cassius.

-        Cortar el problema de raíz. –un temor aturdió a Damen.- Borró la mente de los que no se conformaban con que el Ministerio les hubiese habilitado la casa de nuevo tras el… supuesto –con retintín.- terremoto que les hizo abandonar sus alojamientos el domingo. Muerto el perro, se acabó la rabia. –burlaba el dicho Muggle. Santoro rio, sádico.

-        Lástima que el perro no esté muerto, en sí. –asentía comprensivo, Alexander. Damen, en frialdad, solo escuchaba.- Ahorraría muchos problemas así.

-        Otro día. –lo dejaba pasar Alexander.- Ese no es el tema. –se cruzaba de brazos, sobre un pupitre.- Quiero que vayas al Ministerio. –le ordenaba, al maestro. Este fruncía el ceño.- Reunirte con Losnedahl es estúpido ya, nunca sacas nada. –se sonrió Damen por el desprecio. Santoro le dedicó una mirada fugaz.

-        Qué he de sacar. –centrado de nuevo en Alexander.- O de quién.

-        Violetta. –la mirada perdida de Damen ahora se centró en su hermano. Dio gracias que Alexander estuviese ocupado en suficiencia como para no leer los pensares más fugaces de su mente. Santoro era ahora el que se sonreía, gustoso.- Se traen algo entre manos. Ella, Losnedahl… -se sonrió.- Wansky.

-        ¿Quieres que le eche un ojo a ese fraude también? Porque sabes que lo haría encantado.

-        No. –Alexander miraba a Damen, que daba gracias ahora por estar apoyado en un pupitre que ya le servía de ayuda para no caer.- Eso que lo haga mi hermano. –raudo, tanto como pudo, y manteniendo las apariencias, buscó excusa.

-        No creo que dé resultado. –alzaba una ceja su hermano.- Wansky me tiene entre ceja y ceja, y después de lo de la vista, no se fiaría de mí en absoluto.

-        ¿Después de salvarle de la cárcel? –pensaba tan rápido como podía. Daba igual si preguntaba su hermano o lo hacía Santoro.- Quién si no va—

-        Te recuerdo que la acusación por las clases a Ysera viene de mí.

-        ¿Acusación? –insistía Santoro.- Lo dices como si fuese creado. –provocaba. El que nunca le creía. Damen mantuvo la compostura de tal forma que hasta Alexander decidió descargar su mirada contra el maestro.

-        Yo le descubrí. –corrigió.- No sé qué esperas que averigüe ahora. –con cierta molestia por la noticia, Alexander miraba a su hermano. Pensativo. Acabó negando, a la nada.

-        Ya me encargaré yo de Wansky. –un halo de alivio acompañó ahora a Damen.

Sabía que, aun así, el peligro seguía presente. Que Alexander no cesaría hasta sacar algo del profesor de Defensa, al cual Damen había preferido no acercarse por no arriesgar a que su hermano pudiese ver algo indebido entre ambos.

Se ahorra así un nuevo trabajo. Aunque Alexander, sabedor de las consecuencias, le tuviese preparado otro diferente.

-        Encárgate de Stringer. Y Brice. –a eso no supo darle respuesta. Nada en su cabeza funcionaba para buscar excusa.- Si esos tres no paran de reunirse en el Ministerio, estoy seguro de que Brice y Stringer están al tanto.

-        Aún no nos has dicho sobre qué se reúnen. –Damen quiso dejar a un lado su misión. Alexander le miraba.

-        ¿Te crees que necesitaríamos ir detrás de ellos si lo supiésemos? –Santoro.

-        Mi hermano siempre tiene teorías. –ni siquiera miró al maestro. Solo tenía ojos para Alexander. Que habló.

-        No estoy seguro, pero si cuentan con Wansky, imagino que algo relacionado con Artes Oscuras. Y puesto que se mueren por saber dónde están los Sevriens y compañía, imagino también que todo tendrá que ver.

Nunca nadie preguntaba a Alexander sobre dicho lugar. Muchos habían aprendido de mala forma que era algo que no se le debía cuestionar. Ni siquiera Cassius Dantsov se dignaba a hacerlo. Y en cambio Damen, pese al silencio, ansiaba tanto formular la pregunta… Como cada vez. Solo a la espera de ver si, en alguna de esas veces, él le daría respuesta.

Pero calló. Y recuperó su tarea a sabiendas de que el silencio no le iba a ahorrar el llevarla a cabo.

-        Cómo esperas que saque algo de Teren y Darrow.

-        Tu hermano se siente un poco inútil si no se ve capaz de sacar nada de na—

-        Te recuerdo que te toca ir al Ministerio por tu incapacidad de averiguar nada con respecto a Losnedahl. –se defendía.

-        Losnedahl está cubierto por un gran sector del Ministerio y tiene experiencia suficiente como para saber cómo lidiar con sus secretismos. Tú estás negando ser capaz de sacarle nada a dos mequetrefes. –rio Damen, sorprendido. Alexander no quitaba la vista de encima de Santoro.

-        Espera. –se pausaba Damen.- ¿Acabas de llamar mequetrefes a Darrow Brice y Teren Stringer? –no cabía en sí del asombro.- ¿Al que suspendes las clases con excusas porque si no tendrías que ponerle matrícula, y al que perfecciona tus encantamientos? –Santoro, ofendido, se alzó de la silla.

-        Para saber tanto de lo que hacen o dejan de hacer, poco capacitado te veo para nada en lo que a ellos refiere.

-        Quien a estas alturas no sepa de tu incompetencia en clase es por mera ignorancia.

-        Lo que tú sepas o dejes de saber poco explica que te veas inútil frente a dos no más que sabiondos—

-        Para menospreciarles tanto, pocas veces te he visto enfrentarte a ellos. –que ahora la intervención viniese de Alexander, silenciaba por completo a un Santoro que tornaba la vista a él.- Por no decir que no te he visto. –recordaba, adelantándose hacia él.- Brice es un engreído digno de su casa, que cuenta con más prestigio del que merece solo por ser hijo de quien es. Una vergüenza para los magos de sangre pura. Pero sigue parándole los pies a todos los que dicen estar conmigo. –Santoro no borraba su gesto.- Y pese a ser una aberración para la sociedad, Stringer sigue siendo su mayor peligro. Y solo conozco a una persona que a día de hoy sea capaz de enfrentarle. –giró sobre sí, mirando a Damen.- O dos. –volvió a Santoro.- ¿Se te ocurre a ti una forma rápida de sonsacarles información? –provocó. Santoro no respondió.- Entonces haz lo que te digo, por una vez, y que mi hermano haga lo que le digo, y todo irá bien. –había tornado a él para sus palabras. Un aviso a ambos.- Yo me encargaré de Wansky. De Losnedahl. De quien sea. –el maestro asintió, de frente a él.- Solo quiero información, no te pongas a hacer de las tuyas en el Ministerio.

De nuevo, asintió, y sin más se concentró en su escritorio, recogiéndolo para la clase que le tocase. Alexander tampoco se despidió, ninguna falta hacía, las órdenes ya estaban dadas. Se marchó hacia la salida del aula, seguido de un Damen que, pese al punto final a la reunión, sabía que la suya no había hecho más que comenzar.

Salió de la clase, cerrando la puerta tras él no por respeto, sino para evitarle a Santoro el gusto de poder escuchar. Esperó Alexander a asegurarse que la gente que paseaba por el pasillo solo eran alumnos que habían terminado demasiado pronto su clase. Aún tenían tiempo antes de que el pasillo se presentase a rebosar.

-        ¿Has de encararte a él siempre que os encierran en la misma habitación?

-        Primero, créeme, me controlo más de lo que crees. Y segundo, gracias por al menos reconocer que es una encerrona. –Alexander no cedió a su sarcasmo.

-        Por qué has puesto tantas pegas.

-        ¿Tantas?

-        Con Wansky. Luego con Stringer y Brice.

-        Porque me parece inútil lo que me pides. –sinceró. En parte.- No le veo futuro al intentar sacarles algo. En el Ministerio, tal vez, pero no sé cómo esperas que consiga algo de ellos dos. Tienen un radar ¿sabes? Cuando estoy a menos de veinte metros de ellos, no solo se callan, sino que puedo sentir a todos los suyos odiándome. Y ni siquiera les conozco a todos. –cierto orgullo se mostró en el rostro de Alexander. Damen suspiró, con la mirada al techo.

-         Creo recordar que fuiste tú el que pasó una mañana de diversión por Londres con ellos.

-        Con Ysera. Ellos solo estaban por allí. -corrigió, como pudo. El gesto de su hermano no mudó.- Mira, di lo que quieras, no sé cómo—

-        No quiero que persigas a Brice. No soy estúpido, Damen, sé que no sirve de nada.

-        Tampoco con Wansky, y tú vas a hacerlo.

-        Wansky es problema mío, no—

-        Era mío. –recordaba.- Me lo habías endiña—

-        Sabía que dirías que no. –apenas arrugó el entrecejo Damen.

-        Y por qué lo has hecho…

-        Porque si te digo directamente, y delante de Santoro, que no dejes de acercarte a Ysera, te habrías puesto en evidencia. –como imaginaba hacía ahora. Incrédulo, petrificado ante él.

-        No puedes hablar en serio. Otra vez con—

-        Te lo dije. Después de esto, Ysera solo verá en ti una forma de llegar a sus padres. Quiera o no. No digo que vuelva a ti a… -le miró de arriba abajo.- A hacer lo que sea que hicieseis. –Damen retuvo el aire, reteniéndolo tras labios pegados que en rabia colaboraban con su mirada.- Y como ya te dije antes de todo esto, déjala.

-        Qué tiene que ver todo esto con Teren y Darr—

-        Si ellos lo saben, ella lo terminará sabiendo. No soy estúpido, Damen, sé que a ellos no puedes sacárselo. Así que ella es la forma más sencilla. –guardó silencio Damen. Hasta en su interior. Por ello tardó en pensar qué decir.

-        No se lo dirían. –dijo.- Si supiesen algo, sobre lo que sospechas que hacen, Ysera sería la última en saberlo. –Alexander procuraba no sonreírse.- Sabes que les trae de cabeza, que se rebela cada dos por tres. No le dirían nada que pudiese llevarla a sus padres. –dio salida a su sonrisa. Damen se sintió un ingenuo.

-        No recuerdo haber dicho que fuesen a decírselo. –entendía ahora. Arrepentido.

-        ¿Pretendes que la anime a…? ¿A qué exactamente? ¿A que le lea la mente a Teren? –imaginaba que era eso. Para qué esperar a oírlo de su boca.

-        No suena mal del todo.

-        Eres increíble.- negó, dándole la espalda. Alexander le siguió.

-        Lo sé, pero no por esto. –Damen paró, de qué servía huir de él. De qué servía hacer nada frente a Alexander.- Cómo has estado. Esta semana.

-        No te importa.

-        Lo dices porque no quieres que me meta en tus asuntos o porque de verdad piensas que no me importa. –quiso saber. Damen no respondió, solo suspiró.- Cómo ha ido.

-        Bien.

Que la tomase para alejarse en exclusividad no era apto para su hermano. Que trabajase mientras tanto, en cambio, sonaba mucho mejor. Suerte para él que fuese con su madre en Noruega, que Nastia no le exigiese nada más que compañía, dejando cualquier tipo de trabajo, de entrenamiento, de lo que fuese que Alexander requiriese de él, para el fin de semana, cuando su hermano decidió pasarse a verles el domingo por la mañana.

Aunque su madre se encargase también de que no pudiese verle. Y que consiguiese, sin mucho esfuerzo por otra parte, que Cassius no se dejase tampoco ver por allí en toda la semana.

Había sido una semana de descanso, un apoyo que necesitaba con su madre, que ahora a su pesar llegaba a su fin.

-        Me importa cómo estás. –dijo el mayor, trayendo de nuevo la serenidad. A sabiendas, pese a los intentos de Damen, de que la semana había servido a su hermano como algo más que un entrenamiento de cara a lo que se le viniese por encima. Damen no quería responder, pese a deber hacerlo.

-        Estoy bien. –aunque no fuese así. Alexander asintió.

-        Me alegra saberlo. –se acercó a él, no moviendo su cuerpo sino atrayéndole al suyo. Con la mano en su nuca, y suavidad poco común en Alexander, acercó a Damen para besar so mejilla.- Estoy orgulloso de ti.

Algo tan positivo de escuchar, a sabiendas de que las cosas iban como planeaba, conseguía transformarse también en el peor de los golpes. Por la simple idea de que dicho orgullo pudiese existir, que él hubiese hecho algo que a Alexander le hiciese sentirlo.

Le vio marchar, sin capacidad de seguirle, ni mucho menos de acudir a un aula en el que se le recordarían los motivos por los cuales su angustia aumentaba día tras día.

Con el gesto cansado y la mirada perdida, allí permaneció mientras Alexander desaparecía pasillo a la izquierda. Dirigiendo sus fugaces ojos al frente cuando el ruido general de Hogwarts quedaba en un segundo plano.

-        Espero con ansia el momento en el que tu hermano deje de protegerte. –todo el pudor, el temor por lo que se viniese por delante, se esfumaba para dar paso al desprecio sin medidas que le hacía sentir ese hombre. Santoro, de brazos cruzados, le miraba orgulloso desde la puerta, ahora abierta.- El momento en el que no tengas a nadie para defenderte. –cuánto le diría, y poco o nada iba a darse el gusto.- Cuando esa soberbia tuya –se acercaba a él.- se quede en nada más que miedo.

-        ¿Miedo? –se contagió de su arrogancia.- ¿A ti? –rio, fugazmente.- Oh, Mario, deberías temer el día en el que Alexander deje de estar pendiente de mí. Tal vez entonces deje de controlarme contigo. –pese a querer dejarle atrás, Santoro agarró su brazo.

-        Has llegado al límite de tus provocaciones, Damianos. –con furia miraba el cómo le agarraba. Ignorando con entereza el daño que pudiese causarle. Más le hacía la forma en la que se dirigía a él.- Tu hermano vive engañado por el deseo y la esperanza, pero pronto llegará el día en el que escuche a tu padre y por fin abra los ojos. –con un gesto brusco, se soltó de él.- Y entonces llorarás a mamá. Y veremos a quién escucha Nastia Dantsov, si al resto de su familia, o al cretino de su hijo—

-        No menciones a mi madre. –enfrentado a él. Y aunque el rostro de Santoro solo mostraba su frivolidad, sentía Damen en su cuerpo el cómo le temía. El que, sin necesidad de sacar su varita de la espalda, Santoro pudiese llegar a inquietarse por sus posibles actos. Los que no requerían de un arma más allá de su mente. Esos que bien conocía, pues mucho no distaban de quien le daba las órdenes.- Y deja de rezar por mi llanto y preocúpate de tener pañuelos para cuando llegue el tuyo.

Ni Merlín podría obligarle a asistir al aula de Historia de la Magia en esos momentos. Su humor era de todo menos inapropiado para hacerle frente al reencuentro con Ysera. Prefirió dejar su vuelta para el día siguiente, para la propia clase de un Santoro que, sin duda, le atacaría como de costumbre.

No fue sorpresa para nadie. No cuando su propia presencia ya acaparaba las miradas.

Acostumbrados a no verle en tantos días, hasta Storm frenaba en seco al entrar al aula de Encantamientos, silenciando la conversación que lideraba Eo sobre el trabajo de Estudios Muggles que tenían para esa semana Ysera y ella. Una Ysera que, en mayor medida, imitaba los actos de su compañera de casa.

Rauda Eo miró a la chica, como si de ella esperase una indicación sobre qué hacer cuando, al entrar, vieron a Damen sentado en su pupitre como nada ocurriese. Buscó luego la mirada de Storm, que de igual manera había buscado a su amiga. Nada dijo esta. Solo dio pasos, sobrepasando el puesto del chico y descargándose sobre su propio asiento. Ellas hicieron lo propio.

Y por una vez, dieron gracias al trabajo que Santoro les presentaba. El análisis en grupos sobre los encantamientos del semestre y su clasificación.

Las tres chicas rodearon la misma mesa. Uno de los pocos grupos que, gustosas, habían sacrificado al cuarto miembro para ser solo un trío. Sin poder evitarlo, Ysera miraba cómo Damen se amoldaba a donde Santoro le indicaba, sin desaprovechar la oportunidad de vejarle por haber faltado a clase con anterioridad y no haber podido escoger su grupo de propia mano.

Eo sacó la hoja de encantamientos, y Storm puso entre medias el libro educativo. Ysera, ni siquiera su mente se encontraba allí. Tuvo Eo que traerla de vuelta.

-        Ey, este hechizo te lo estaba enseñando Darrow ¿no? –a la propia Ysera. Giró su rostro como pudo, para comprobarlo.

-        Sí… Dice que es bastante inútil.

-        Es… -leía Storm, que lo desconocía.- Oh. No lo conocía.

-        Intenta que puedas tener cierto control bajo una maldición como la  _Imperius_. Pero, ya te digo, es inútil. Él lo ha probado. –asintieron ambas.

-        ¿Las clases van bien? Con Teren y él. –quiso saber Eo. Ella asintió.

-        Siento si no os hablo mucho de ellas, pero acabo demasiado agotada como para… -bufó. Ellas negaron.

-        Lo entendemos. –Eo por las dos.

-        ¿Vosotras con Rannier? –se miraron, de hombros cruzados.

-        Él dice que vamos muy avanzadas. –anunciaba Storm.- Nosotras lo dudamos mucho.

-        Entonces iréis avanzadas. Él lo sabe mejor—

-        ¿Avanzadas, decís? –asqueado, Santoro paraba por su lado. Las tres, que hasta ahora susurraban, alzaban la mirada.- Espero que sea en mi trabajo, porque sois las primeras en exponer.

-        Acabamos de empezar. –recordaba Eo, molesta.- Literalmente, hace diez minut—

-        Y en menos de cinco os quiero en pie, exponiendo, y dando al menos una muestra de tres de esos hechizos que tan dignamente –irónico.- clasificaréis.

Lo hicieron, muy a su disgusto, pero él siempre encontraba un motivo para la crítica. Solo que esta ya nunca hacía efecto en ellas.

La clase terminó, y el resto de la jornada pasó sin pena ni gloria por sus recuerdos. El día poco más trajo, más allá del entrenamiento de Slytherin en el que, finalmente, Damen tenía presencia.

Mucho le costó a Storm el mantenerse en silencio, y más cuando las miradas del equipo se dividían entre ambos, a sabiendas de que el último encuentro que ambos tuviesen no fue un digno recuerdo. Uno que incluso había empeorado ese mismo jueves en clase de Transformaciones, cuando Tilstey no solo les ignoró durante toda la clase, a saber si para evitar otro enfrentamiento o por castigo, sino que también se negó a darles puntos para Slytherin las dos veces en las que, cada uno, dio la respuesta correcta a cualquier pregunta que la maestra no quiso del todo dirigirles.

Al propio Damen le costó esfuerzo ignorar a los dos hermanos que aprovechaban cualquier momento para con desprecio reír a su espalda. Como dos adolescentes a los que nadie soportaba. Con la sutil diferencia de que tanto Coleen como Greg habían abandonado sus años de adolescencia prácticamente una década atrás.

Como pudo, el menor de los Dantsov organizó con Kenzie y una silenciosa Storm el entrenamiento de ese día. Corto, pero eficaz, pues el campo de Quidditch para su desgracia no estaba a disposición de Slytherin en plenitud.

Gryffindor también tenía que entrenar, creando con su llegada el enfrentamiento entre varios de los jugadores porque, a juicio de las serpientes, poco o nada tenía la casa roja que entrenar cuando su próximo encuentro aún no quedaba cerca. Slytherin, en cambio, con el partido para la próxima semana, exigía mayor tiempo.

-        Tenéis todas las tardes solicitadas, prácticamente. –recordaba Darrow, hacia la única persona que se atrevía a discutir. Storm no daba crédito.

-        ¿Para qué la queréis vosotros ahora? En serio, Darrow, porque—

-        Porque tenemos el mismo derecho, y llevamos desde que se reanudó la temporada prácticamente sin entrenar.

-        No es nuestro problema. –Kenzie aportaba.- A previa de encuentro, los dos equipos tienen prioridad—

-        Prioridad, no monopolio. –un malhumorado Klapp aportaba a la espalda. Un malhumor que no acostumbraba. Storm lo veía, buscando en Darrow la explicación. Este bajaba la mirada.- Tenemos el permiso. Así que, fuera. –sobrepasándoles, dirigiéndole la orden a un Damen al que a poco más cabeceaba al dirigirse a él. El equipo de Gryffindor comenzó a dividirse, y el de Slytherin, entre protestas, abandonaba el campo. Storm se mantuvo, frente a un Darrow que, cabizbajo, la miraba con cierta vergüenza. Aunque no por el reparto del campo.

-        Aún no habéis hablado…

Apenas había contado esa semana con tiempo para estar con Darrow. Salvo el domingo por la mañana, el resto de días tuvieron que dividirse en pequeños encuentros que no siempre eran en soledad. Storm no daba abasto con sus entrenamientos de Aparición, y Darrow trabajaba con Teren junto a Ysera. Además, las tareas de Hogwarts no paraban, por tanto el tiempo nunca existía.

Y, cuando este se daba, lo último en lo que pensaba Storm era en preguntarle por Klapp, con quien todo el mundo se olvidaba no parecía hablarse.

La culpa la invadía ahora. Por no haber caído a cuenta de que Darrow aún pudiese seguir sufriendo por la discusión con su amigo. Y ahora, a su desgracia, no había tiempo para adentrarse mucho en ello.

-        Pensaba que ya habríais… -se encogió de hombros. Darrow negó, con la mirada a su espalda, claramente en donde Klapp andaría.

-        No da pie. –informaba.- Con Teren casi tampoco habla, no es solo yo… Las clases son increíbles así. –irónico.

-        ¿Pero…? –no sabía.- Compartís cuarto, no me puedo creer que no hayáis—

-        Hazlo, porque yo lo intento, créeme, intento hablarle como si nada y me ignora, o me contesta de malas y—

-        ¿Y has intentado hablar las cosas directamente?

-        ¿Cómo, si no me mira siquiera? –Storm suspiró. Haciendo caso al jaleo que detrás Gryffindor comenzaba a hacer.

-        Mira, luego hablamos, os dejo entrenar antes de que me odiéis más.

-        Eh… -la cogió de la mano antes de que se marchase. Más animado ahora, burlesco, la guiñó el ojo.- Yo no te odio. –ella le miró de arriba abajo, riendo.

-        Oh, Brice. –burlesca, se soltaba.- ¿Ligando con jugadoras de Slytherin? Qué bajo has caído.

La dejó marchar, riendo. Al fin y al cabo, su risa iba a desaparecer en el momento en el que girase sobre sus pasos. Su equipo le esperaba, para el entrenamiento al que no tenía ganas de enfrentarse, y tomaba las riendas con su habitual madera de entrenador con tal de no pensar en que a uno los que tenía que dirigir era el que menos querría escucharle.

Como pudo, puso las directrices al entrenamiento, y se aferró a su escoba para cumplir su parte y dejar de pensar en ello. Como procuraba siempre que el enfrentamiento a Klapp se revivía. Y, sabía, en el campo de Quidditch no iba a ser diferente.

Porque era incapaz de siquiera gritarle, como acostumbraba. Mejor volar. Mejor alejarse, y que todo acabase cuanto antes.

En los vestuarios, en donde conseguía al menos camuflar su mal estar al hablar con otros compañeros, alargaba cuanto podía su ducha y su vestimenta para, por algún motivo, intentar verle marchar antes de que él lo hiciese. Lo que fuese con tal de no coincidir con él en el camino a Hogwarts.

Le habría seguido la pista para asegurarse de ello, pero a su desgracia, le vio pasar una vez por el vestuario y Klapp desapareció de su vista. Cuando descubrió su paradero, apenas dos personas seguían dentro de las duchas, y él ya las había dejado detrás hacía un rato. Ni siquiera había terminado de vestirse cuando le oyó entrenando, en la sala de musculatura.

No sabía qué deseaba más en esos momentos, si tener el valor de terminar de vestirse y salir de allí, o tenerlo para, por el contrario, entrar al gimnasio y hacerle frente.

Pero, qué decirle, cómo hacerlo, si tan poco interés tenía Klapp en conversar de nuevo con él.

A medio camino entre optar por abandonar los vestuarios y arrepentirse eternamente por ello, Darrow paró en seco, con la camiseta aún en las manos sin terminar de ponérsela. Mirando al techo, y oyendo los golpes que en la sala de musculatura Klapp producía. Como bien sabía la manera.

Y, puesto que no lo soportaba más, dejó su macuto en uno de los bancos y fue hacia allá. Llevado por cualquier fuerza que no cuestionó pero a la que suplicó dar media vuelta en el momento en el que le vio aporreando el saco de boxeo. Aún más cuando Klapp cesaba los golpes para mirarle, sintiendo Darrow que sustituía con el pensar la forma del saco con su presencia.

-        Qué. –dejaba claro su poco interés. Antes de focalizar de nuevo en el despojo al que masacraba a golpes. Darrow mordía su labio.

-        Quería hablar.

-        Para qué. –le ignoraba aún. Darrow volvía a clavar sus dientes con fuerza en la piel de su boca. Silenciándose a sí mismo, arrepintiéndose en el acto de haberse animado a venir.

Se otorgó unos segundos. Todos los que pudo mientras sus ojos no se iban de la figura de su amigo descargando contra el saco.

-        Para dejar esta gilipollez atrás, si puede ser. –Klapp atizó un nuevo puño, pero no le siguieron más. Miraba a Darrow.- No sé, parece que tú lo llevas genial, pero yo la verdad es que no puedo más. –tan agotado siempre de discutir con su gente. Tan poco acostumbrado a hacerlo con él.- Bastante tengo con discutir con Teren, a hacerlo con Storm también. Con mi hermana. Hasta con Ysera. Ahora tú… -le miraba como si lo que dijese no fuese con él, lo que hacía que Darrow se doliese aún más.- Mira, lo siento si me aferro a cosas que tú no quieres para mantener esperanza. Nadie te obliga a compartirlo conmigo, pero… -cogía aire.- Por favor, no creo que sea necesario estar semanas sin hablarnos. –echó el saco Klapp a un lado y se acercó a él. Con la rabia aún en sus ojos.

-        Resulta que me pides que ignore y acepte que confías más en Damen para sacarnos de esta que en la gente que está de tu lado. –balbuceó Darrow queriendo responder. No pudo.- Porque que digas, que digáis los dos, que solo él os da esperanza, echa por el suelo todo por lo que los demás nos estamos sacrificando desde el día uno. Y sí, sé que después de un ataque todo se ve negro. Entiendo y respeto que Ysera quiera verlo así, ella, que al fin y al cabo era cercana al jodido pelo pollo. Pero no tú. –Darrow no quiso responder.- Lo siento mucho, Darrow, si el escuchar eso me toca los huevos. Justo después de que todos nosotros nos hayamos partido el pecho en una defensa, la enésima, de la que no sabemos si volveremos con vida. –su presencia en sí daba respeto. Con los guantes puestos, la rabia aflorando por su piel. Y aun así, lo que más temía eran sus palabras.- Yo tengo esperanza. Cada jodido día. En que Teren averigüe algo, en que no sea capaz de sobrepasarte a ti un día. En que a Ysera se le cruce un cable un día y descubra la clave a esto, no sé. En Storm y Eo. En Sarah. En Marcus. En la jodida Violetta Pemberton. Pero tú la tienes en Damen Dantsov.

-        No. –corrigió, al fin. Lo que pudo.- Solo me pongo en lo peor, Klapp, solo digo que—

-        Sé lo que dices. –cortó.- ¿Te crees que yo no lo hago? Mi familia es mestiza, Darrow, también está amenazada. Si han ido a por los Pemberton, pueden ir a por mis padres. A por mí. –le encaraba aún más.- Pero incluso entonces, tengo más fe en ti, que en Damen Dantsov.

-        Klapp… -suplicaba, ahora al verle marchar al saco. Comenzó a atizarlo.- Qué puedo decir para que esto se pase.

-        Me suda la polla lo que digas. No son las palabras lo que me importan. –sin mirarle, seguía.- Me jode más el hecho de que de verdad lo sientas así.

-        Lo siento. –directo. Klapp tampoco le miró ahora, pero cesó los golpes.- Lo siento, por lo que dije. Y por sentirlo así. Pero quiero que me creas cuando digo que me pongo  en lo peor. Que confío en ti, y en todos. –insistía.- No arriesgaríamos, ni Teren ni yo, la vida de todo el mundo en cada defensa si no fuese así. –pausó.- Ni siquiera es que yo lo decida, si fuese por mí ninguno deberíais estar allí, pero… -se encogió de hombros.- No sé. Klapp. Lo siento, de verdad.

Y aunque ni él ni Klapp hablaron a continuación, Darrow esperaba a que algo saliese de su boca. Lo único en cambio que salió del cuerpo de Klapp fueron nuevos golpes. Aún más furiosos, aún más potentes, sobre un saco que iba y venía recibiendo sus golpes.

Darrow arrugaba la frente, en dolor al ver que no encontraba solución a un problema que no debería existir. Que las palabras, a su desgracia, no servían para que Klapp aceptase su disculpa.

Viéndole masacrar al saco, aceptando que no iba a siquiera mirarle, Darrow asintió. Girando sobre sí y dirigiéndose al vestuario para, a sorpresa de un Klapp que le daba ya por ausente, regresar con sus propios guantes. Se los ponía como podía. Ahora Klapp sí le miraba.

-        Qué polladas haces. –quiso saber, molesto, al ver que Darrow se plantaba frente a él.

-        Entrenar. –anunciaba. Klapp fruncía el ceño.

-        Estoy yo usando el saco, te lo recuerdo.

-        No con el saco. –corrigió. De hecho, lo movía en la cadena, hacia un lado. Se plantaba por ello frente a Klapp.- Vamos. –chocaba sus guantes, en posición corporal.

-        Qué estás hacie—

-        Entrenar. Lo he dicho ya. ¿Te has dado un golpe en la cabeza y ahora no me oyes? –molesto. Klapp no daba crédito. No se movía.- ¿Vas a quedarte ahí quieto todo el tiempo? –el otro negó, aunque no en respuesta.

-        No pienso hacer esto. –bajaba la mirada a sus manos, intentaba desarmarse ahora. Darrow se acercó a él y le atizó un golpe, a lo que Klapp no pudo del todo protegerse.- ¿¡Qué nari—

-        ¿No quieres escucharme? –recordó.- Ni aceptar mis disculpas. Perfecto. –se ofrecía, en brazos abiertos.- Entrenemos. Sé lo que disfrutas de devolverme las palizas de Quiddtich a base de puñetazos. Devuélveme entonces lo que me quieras dar por esto.

-        ¿Estás de coña? –reprochaba.- ¿Esperas que te hostie para desquitarme? –volvía a ofrecerse. Darrow no iba a negarlo.

-        Nunca has sido de hablar las cosas. Te enfurruñas, con todo el mundo. Ahora ya puedo verlo de primera mano. ¿Prefieres a palos? Pues vamos.

-        No pienso hostiarte solo porque no coincidamos en esto.

-        Oh, descuida. –reía Darrow.- No voy a dejar que me hosties. –alzó Klapp una ceja. Porque por mucha actitud pusiese Darrow en aparentar su compostura, tanto él como Klapp sabían que, de ponerse en serio, el menor acabaría por los suelos.

Pero esa era la intención. Al menos, Darrow estaba dispuesto a recibir una nueva paliza, la única que le alegraba recibir, con tal de que Klapp se desquitase de todo lo que sintiese hacia él.

Y sabía que lo conseguiría.

-        ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Desde cuándo te acojona el zurrarte conmigo? –provocaba. Klapp le miraba con una ceja alzada.- Joder, Kay, has perdido facultades. –ambas cejas ahora, y la furia en su mirada.

-        Qué me has llamado. –ni quiso preguntarlo en alto. Susurraba. Darrow no quería sonreírse.

-        Kay. –repitió. Y el único sonido que se reprodujo en el aire justo después de eso, fue el de Klapp cerrándose los guantes una vez más. Una vez más, Darrow intentó no sonreírse.

-        Oh, Brice. –Darrow fingió seriedad.- Prepárate. 


	87. Chapter 87

Cada cual en el castillo se enfrentaba a un tipo diferente de presión.

Había pasado un nuevo fin de semana, con no solo infinidad de trabajos que quitaban de sus relojes cualquier tipo de hora libre, también entrenamientos clandestinos, preparaciones para el futuro, y preocupaciones.

Muchos tipos de estrés, que cada cual igualmente llevaba de forma particular. A Eo parecía minarla la moral, su mente no se veía en capacidad de hacerle frente a ningún tipo de información que llegase a ella de forma novedosa, ni siquiera si esta refería a Estudios Muggles.

De igual manera sucedía con una Ysera, a la cual si bien no era la mente agotada lo que la afectaba, era el claro desinterés. Nada se quedaba en su cabeza, a no ser que fuese proveniente de sus entrenamientos personales. No escuchaba a Agrerta, ni siquiera cuando ella, de origen Muggle, tenía que compartir con la maestra algo de la lección. El estrés la hacía ser selectiva, y Estudios Muggles, a desgracia de la materia, no contaba con el interés necesario. Nada lo hacía, recientemente, y mucho menos si compartía aula con un Damen que, con solo su presencia, conseguía ya reducirla emocionalmente.

Al contrario, Storm vivía su angustia educativa como el Conejo Blanco en su camino al País de las Maravillas: el reloj siempre avisándola de que llegaba tarde, de que no contaba con el tiempo suficiente para todo lo que quería hacer. Había tenido esperanzas en las palabras de Darrow, que a la hora de almorzar aseguraba haber escuchado decir que Hofster no podría acudir a dar la lección de runas por haber sido víctima del famoso constipado que Hasel había desperdigado por ahí.

Pero no. Hofster, a pie de escritorio, daba la clase de Runas a una Storm que no daba más de sí para todo lo que les pedían. Incluso menos para las prácticas que Rannier las exigía tanto a Eo como ella.

Había leído sobre algunos artículos mágicos que en el pasado fuero de utilidad pero que, con la consecución de las viejas guerras mágicas, habían o caído en el olvido, o sido requisados por el Ministerio para evitar el mal uso de los mismos. Desde hechizos hasta pócimas, pasando por ese giratiempo que tan maravilloso sonaba en aquel libro Artes Oscuras que Ysera le había prestado.

Daría lo que fuese por tener uno, y Eo compartía con ella el deseo de poder contar con más horas a lo largo del día para, al menos en el momento de ir a dormir, poder hacerlo con la sensación plácida de no tener nada pendiente.

Cada cual se estresaba en base a sus personalidades, a su situación, o a su forma de ver las cosas. A cada cual le angustiaba un suceso diferente, ya fuese la falta de horas, o el deseo de que estas se viesen acabadas para, al fin, dejarlo todo atrás.

Y sin embargo, Teren prefería cualquiera de esas angustiantes situaciones con tal de no hacerle frente a la que padecía después de la hora de comer.

Porque sentía, ni siquiera en sus adentros, aflorando por la piel más bien, que no iba a soportar mucho más el ruido a su espalda.

Se giraba por enésima vez a ambos. Con un susurro gritado.

-        Si no os calláis os juro por Merlín que os lanzo una  _Imperius_. –silencio.- Y os aseguro que no voy a ser benevolente.

Daba igual su mirada de furia. Lo mucho que supiesen que Teren en cabreo era demasiado peligroso. Darrow ponía un puchero, controlando su risa, y Klapp la emitía tras labios sellados mirando al pupitre.

Ni la más estresante de las semanas agotaba a Teren tanto como lo hacía el que sus dos amigos volviesen a hablar de nuevo. De primeras, le había resultado gratificante, no solo contar con Klapp de nuevo, sino el ver a Darrow finalmente ser él mismo. Sonreír, reír, socializar. Algo que sin duda se arrepintió de ver con la llegada del lunes y de las clases. En las cuales, parecía, ambos querían recuperar el tiempo perdido, pasándolas todas y cada una de ellas entre cuchicheos, risas, y ningún tipo de atención a la materia.

A Teren, su futuro académico le habría dado igual de no ser porque su indiferencia hacia el mismo afectaba a su concentración. Y en clase de Pociones, al menos, le daría ciertamente igual, pues asistía de oyente nada más, pero en el aula de Encantamientos en la que se encontraban a penúltima hora, cualquier despiste era un mal paso.

-        Por qué no os dejáis de hablar de nuevo ¿eh? –reprimía. Aún a dos que no querían reír. Al lado de Teren, su compañera de casa, con la que se sentaba cuando ambos decidían compartir mesa, miraba al chico como si, pese a todo, no estuviese regañándoles suficiente.- En serio, si queréis seguir, id con los guantes a—

-        ¿Stringer?

Lo sabía.

Simplemente, contaba con ello. Siendo el motivo por el cual había preferido aguantar en paciencia las voces de Darrow y Klapp sin querer girarse. Porque Santoro, a la mínima que pudiese, iba a lanzarse contra él.

Teren miraba al cielo, aún de espaldas al maestro, girando la muñeca al aire en un aspaviento de lógico suceso que esperaba vivir. Klapp bajaba el gesto, pero no a mirada, y Darrow, pese a todo, permanecía atento. Teren se giraba a Santoro.

-        Profesor. –sin llegar a preguntar.

-        Veo que tu superioridad respecto al mundo es tal que ni siquiera necesitas escuchar lo que digo. –Teren suspiraba.

-        No me considero superior al resto, pero no negaré la obviedad de mis necesidades. –Darrow daba por debajo de la mesa a Klapp, para que este no riese, pues le veía sonreírse ya. Un gesto que aumentaba a medida que la rabia de Santoro se dejaba ver con mayor claridad.

-        Perfecto, entonces expón el hechizo del que hablaba. –cierto silencio. No solo Santoro había continuado su explicación cuando él se hubo girado, sino que hacía rato que al maestro ya no le escuchaba al tener las voces de Darrow y Klapp atormentándole detrás.

Intentó pensar, echando un vistazo rápido al libro que tenía abierto sobre la mesa, que, imaginaba, poco tenía que ver con lo que estaban tratando en clase.

-        Imagino que tu arrogancia no te ha permi…

Por no oírle, Teren corrió la silla en la que se sentaba para, con un ruido desagradable, chirriarla por el suelo y que su voz dejase de oírse.

Se alzaba, con la mirada clavada en Santoro. Cada cual más certera de tener la verdad absoluta. Pero solo una de ellas poseyendo el punto final de la disputa. Raudo, Teren pensó. Y razonó.

-        Pese a que hoy tocaba una nueva lección sobre hechizos sanadores, hemos empezado viendo los encantamientos que alteran los sucesos naturales que pueden ocurrir en un espacio cerrado… -divagaba. Como si hiciese recuento de qué comprar en el supermercado.- Hemos hablado de la creación de agua en un espacio seco, del nacimiento de tierra y vegetación en uno con características ineptas…

Solo de oírle, a Santoro ya le hervía la sangre. Ahora Darrow no llamaba la atención de Klapp. Se sonreía con él. Porque sabía que Teren no había atendido en ningún momento de la clase, y aun así, parecía haber sido él el encargado de dar el itinerario.

-        También del surgir del fuego en una esfera húmeda, y del aire en un cubículo en donde no hay espacio a las corrientes. –no le costaba ponerle realidad a lo que su imaginación dictaba. Y su gesto le hacía saber que iba por buen camino. Ver su rabia innata, latente. Nada era mejor indicativo.- Eso poco tiene que ver con los encantamientos de curación, como digo, así que imagino que después de eso –dejaba claro que no le había escuchado.- habrá querido, profesor, seguir saltándose la agenda y aprovechar, por qué no, para presumir de algún hechizo que haya inventado usted para luego poder recriminar que no sepamos realizarlo. –fingía pensar de nuevo. Ahora era Klapp el que daba a Darrow para no reír.- Que tenga relación con la naturaleza, no se me ocurre ninguno. Porque podría habernos hablado de alguna creación propia sobre la alteración de la vida en sí, pero lo tiene prohibido, así que imagino que hablaba sobre algo que pudiese afectar a la naturaleza en sí, no solo que proviniese de ello…

Volvía a pensar, aunque en realidad no tuviese nada en lo que divagar. Santoro fue a interrumpirle, agotado de soportar no solo su actitud, sino sus aciertos, pero Teren prosiguió sin darle pie.

-        Tal vez era un hechizo energético, que jugase con la electricidad, pero eso es tan Muggle que dudo que usted dedicase tiempo a un campo como tal, así que, puesto que no puede usar la energía, ni manipular la vida o traer la muerte… ¿El tiempo? Diré el tiempo. –alguna risa se oía de fondo.- Recuerdo un hechizo en el libro, parecido a los que seguramente haya mencionado para la manipulación de los elementos, que dijo haber creado para acelerar el paso del tiempo en espacios controlados, con posibilidad de recuperación. Uno que, si mal no recuerdo, podía llegar a acelerarlo a casi ¿una hora? sin apenas espera. En segundos. –se encogió de hombros.- Probaré con ese. –cogió su varita y, sin decir palabra, apuntó a Santoro.

Fue ciertamente impactante que Teren se atreviese a dirigir el hechizo contra él. Que no usase un reloj, o emplease otro hechizo para aparecer algo que pudiese variar su forma en el espacio de una hora.

Habían imaginado, al ver que Teren no tenía problemas en averiguar el encantamiento, que el chico lo emplearía contra un hielo, ver cómo se derretía de forma natural. Tal vez con elementos empapados, llevándolos a un estado seco. O incluso con la quema de algún producto que necesitase de más tiempo para su calcinación.

Pero Teren apuntaba al brazo de Santoro. Y sin decir palabra, el hechizo salió de su varita para acudir a la piel del maestro. La cual, en apenas unos segundos, envejeció hasta un estado decrépito.

El asombro no les permitió reír a los que quisieron. No por ello dejaron de disfrutarlo.

Teren miraba al mestro.

-        No me ha indicado donde o contra qué usarlo. –se daba la libertad.

En furia visible, que dejaba ver a su vez cuánta aún seguía controlada, Santoro sacó su varita para, tras pasarla por su mano, recuperar su forma natural.

-        Como siempre, tu soberbia es más visible que tus capacidades. –Teren se sonrió, con los ojos en blanco.- No has formulado el encantamiento, así que la prueba de que supieses de cuál trataba es inexistente. –alzaba el chico una ceja.

-        No lo formulo porque no lo necesito formular. –recordaba.

-        Lo que necesites o no, a mí me es indiferente, Stringer. Como tu arrogancia ha dicho, mi hechizo acelera el tiempo a una hora. Tú has adelantado el tiempo a un periodo mucho más largo. Lo que demuestra no ser mi hechizo.

-        Lo que demuestra, profesor, que simplemente lo he perfeccionado. Podría haber empleado el hechizo para retroceder el tiempo, de hecho, puesto que también lo he desarrollado de tal forma. –un silencio solo roto por la risa de Klapp, que se cortaba antes de ir a más.- Si mal no recuerdo, usted no fue capaz de alargarlo más de una hora en la creación. Por lo que, no es que su idea inicial fuese llevarlo a tal periodo, sino que las… -miró de arriba abajo.- limitaciones, así lo quisieron. –se encogió de hombros.- Yo simplemente lo he mejorado. –era la hora de finalizar la clase. Todos lo sabían. Y aun así, nadie se levantaba. Aún menos al ver a Santoro acercarse a Teren. Al que ganaba en altura, pero no en actitud.

-        Lo que demuestra –burlaba.- que no ha sido más que una impertinencia tuya que sin duda no cumple con lo que he pedido para la clase. –el gesto junto al suyo, para no necesitar alzar la voz apenas al dirigirse a él.- Tanto dominio sobre un encantamiento, podrías haber atrasado el reloj en la casa de tu amiga para intentar salvar a sus padres. –Teren mordía su labio.- O a los tuyos propios. –le dio la espalda.- Cincuenta puntos menos para Ravenclaw por tu inmodestia. –los compañeros de Teren protestaron en alto. Lo hicieron por él. Porque tras el golpe recibido previamente, este solo conseguía que su malestar aumentase, cerrando sus puños para controlar ahí la rabia.- Y otros cincuenta menos por atacar a un profesor. –no solo sus ojos quedaron pasmados. Hasta su boca permaneció entreabierta por lo inesperado. Por la ironía de sus palabras tras hacer alusión a lo que le había recordado.

Su compañera de pupitre se había alzado en protesta, siendo ignorada. Igual resultado recibieron otros tres muchachos de la fila de al lado que con rabia se quejaban de pagar tanto por algo que ellos no habían hecho. Comentarios gritados que se mezclaban con los murmullos generales, que ahora daban el poder a un Santoro sonriente.

Teren permanecía estático. No en petrificación sino en ira contenida, que le impedía coger sus cosas y marchar de allí antes de emplear peores hechizos contra el maestro. Tuvo que ser Darrow el que, recogiendo sus cosas apresurado, se las llevase en el macuto para intentar sacarle de allí antes de que algún compañero de Ravenclaw se le encarase.

-        Vámonos. –animaba Darrow, agarrándole del brazo. A un Teren que no dejaba de mirar a Santoro, a la rabia que le producía el tenerle victorioso tan cerca. Por las memorias que el simple hecho de verle en libertad le traían.- Teren, vamos.

-        Klapp. –desde tras su escritorio, Santoro requería la atención del otro que intentaba llevarse a Teren.- Treinta puntos menos para Gryffindor por su risa insolente de antes. –enfurecido, Klapp cogía aire. Darrow no pudo pararle la voz a él.

-        Quítanos todos los del casillero, entonces, porque reírme de ti es uno de mis putos hobbies—

-        Lo estás arreglando, tira. –Darrow le empujó, antes de que Santoro quisiese usar sus palabras en su contra.

Uno a cada lado, rodeaban a un Teren que, con la mirada baja y paso firme, ignoraba los ojos de su casa que al doblegarle se clavaban en él. Algo a lo que acostumbraba, a su pesar, por un motivo u otro. Algo que sin duda ni él comprendía, ni sus dos amigos lograban entender.

Que el claro menosprecio de seres como Santoro hacia él se siguiese dando y que ni siquiera sus compañeros lo supiesen ver. Buscase Teren las cosquillas al profesor, o no hiciese nada para provocarlas.

Que, pese a todo lo ya por todos sabido que Teren tenía que sufrir en su día a día, hubiese gente que, compartiendo supuestamente sus valores, aún optase por culparle de sus padecimientos.

-        Si sigues mirándole con esa cara de goblin estreñido voy a sacarte los ojos de las cuencas. –Klapp daba un paso al frente desde el lado izquierdo de Teren, hacia un muchacho de Ravenclaw que no había disimulado al sobrepasarle su desprecio. Este no tardó en mirar a Klapp y acelerar el paso. Mejor no arriesgar. Aunque Darrow hiciese a su compañero de casa retroceder en pasos.- Gilipollas.

-        Cálmate. –le decía Darrow. Klapp le miró aún enfurecido.

-        ¿Que me calme? Estoy hasta los huevos—

-        No jodas ¿en serio? Yo lo llevo de maravilla. –irónico. Klapp cogió aire y se mantuvo con ellos.- Ya sabemos que eres mejor que él, Teren, intenta no insistir en demostrárselo la próxima vez. –no le culpaba, pero sin duda avisaba a su amigo de que situaciones como aquella no iban a beneficiarle en absoluto.

-        No me gusta que me menosprecien. –recordaba. Darrow no iba a decir nada, no era buen momento.- Y no me diría nada si estuviese atento, lo cual es imposible con vosotros dos detrás.

-        Permíteme que dude que no te dijese nada igualmente. –Klapp apuntó. Teren se limitó a suspirar. Justo antes de desaparecerse. El propio Klapp dio un brinco.- Joder. –la mano al pecho.- Por qué cojones no avisa cuando lo hace.

-        Anda, vamos. –le siguieron en la distancia. Hasta la entrada oscura de San Mungo que ya provocaba los rugidos de un Klapp que se enfrentaba a ella sin humor. Teren les había sacado ventaja en el amplio pasillo blanco.

-        ¡Teren! ¡Tanto perfeccionar los hechizos de Santoro, inventa uno para que no sean necesarias estas putas voces! –le gritaba en la distancia. No por necesidad de alzar la voz, pues Teren podía escucharle, sino para garantizarse no escucharlas al caminar. Al menos esos metros.

Nada pudo hacerle a la cruda realidad. Los comentarios y murmullos les acompañaron, a los tres, hasta que la sala de trabajo les recibió al otro lado.

-        Solo pido que cuando esta mierda acabe, me dejéis a mí echar abajo el pasillo.

-        Todo tuyo. –Teren le otorgaba a Klapp el deseo, mientras amontonaba ya cosas en la mesa para ponerse a trabajar. Los otros dos se colocaban por las mesas, sentándose.

-        Deberías ir a hablar con Maxon sobre esto. –decía Darrow a Teren. Este le ignoraba.- Es jefa de tu casa, seguro que puede hacer algo para que esos cien puntos—

-        Me dan igual los cien puntos. –los dos de Gryffindor alzaron las cejas. Teren lo supo.- Bueno, no me dan igual, pero no es prioridad ahora mismo.

-        No se trata de que los puntos sean prioridad. Para nosotros mejor, de hecho. –Klapp.- Es por mera justicia. Y eres el mejor alumno, no solo de Ravenclaw, de todo Hogwarts, Maxon ha de escucharte ya solo por eso.

-        Apenas la conozco, no voy a perder el tiempo.

-        Pensaba que habías ido a clase de Aritmancia como oyente.

-        Exacto. Como oyente. Nada más. Dejadlo estar. –ambos se miraron, queriendo hacerle caso y evitar así molestarle más con el tema.

Consiguieron dejar a un lado cualquier tipo de conversación que pudiese atormentar a Teren durante la siguiente hora y media. Le pidieron tareas, para al menos poder colaborar, y el de Ravenclaw les puso a etiquetar hojas y raíces en cuencos. Tarea que de primeras parecía banal pero que luego les resultó más costosa de lo que esperaban.

A su sorpresa, y cierta vergüenza, tuvieron que esperar a que Ysera trajese por la puerta a Eo y Storm para que ciertas plantas acabasen bien organizadas.

-        Tranquilo, es que lo vimos el otro día en clase de Herbología. –las hierbas medicinales para curar castores, esas que tan fácilmente se confundían con unas de inexistente utilidad curandera, pero que Teren usaba para espesar ciertas mezclas.

-        Empezaba a asustarme. –Darrow a Eo.- Que estoy en segundo, debería saber más.

-        Tú detestas la Herbología. –recordaba Storm, que había ido junto a Teren. La única con ese permiso de los presentes. Solo Ysera contaba también con ese privilegio de vez en cuando.

-        Por motivos como este. –alzaba dos hojas prácticamente idénticas, la medicinal y la espesante.

-        Araña la hoja con la uña. Una dejará una marca blanca, la otra amarillenta. La blanca es la medicinal. La amarillenta, la normal. –Teren, sin alzar la mirada. Darrow probó, y en efecto, ambos colores se veían claros.- No es tan difícil.

-        Yo es que esto no lo he dado en clase. –se excusaba.

-        Lo dimos el año pasado. –de nuevo, Teren. Habría pasado desapercibida su puntualización si no fuese porque se notaba aún su mal humor. No el característico que Darrow o Klapp pudiesen sacar de él.

-        Qué te pasa… -Eo fue la primera en notarlo.

-        Nada. –y ni a ella alzó la mirada.

-        Teren… -insistió. Aunque Darrow llegaba a su lado y la hacía saber con gestos que era mejor dejarlo estar. Pero el de Ravenclaw ya había bufado, por el cansancio de cargar con un nuevo encontronazo en la cabeza.

-        Nada. Santoro. Eso es todo.

-        Por Merlín, qué ha hecho esta vez. –Ysera, ya enojada sin saber siquiera de qué trataba. Teren no iba a dar respuesta, licuaba ahora lo que llevaba de mezcla en un nuevo caldero.

-        Simplemente ha dado por saco a Teren, para variar, y Teren se la ha devuelto. Pero claro, el profesor es él. Le ha quitado cien puntos a Ravenclaw porque le ha tocado el orgullo.

-        ¿¡Cien?! –Storm no daba crédito.- Pero—

-        Ya está. Dejémoslo, por favor.

Una vez más, ahora acompañados de las tres chicas, Darrow y Klapp hacían lo posible para que el tema quedase atrás. Al menos por unos instantes. Tristemente, lo sucedido había supuesto tanto que era complicado hacer como si nada hubiese pasado. Sobre todo cuando la curiosidad aún era notable. Hasta en los que lo habían vivido en primera persona.

-        El hechizo de Santoro… -curioseaba Darrow, mientras Teren mezclaba con Storm en el caldero. Quería trabajar en un reparador de tejidos musculares que yacía agotado en San Mungo, así que era mejor hacerlo acompañado.- Es… interesante.

-        No funciona. –anuló sus esperanzas Teren. Antes de que las chicas llegasen siquiera a preguntar- No deja retroceder el tiempo, ni adelantarlo, de forma general. Es solo para esferas limitadas, y por lo general no puede afectar a una persona completa. –asintió Darrow.- Ese campo está prohibido por el Ministerio, y con razón.

-        ¿El de alterar el tiempo? –decía Storm. Teren asintió.- Leí al respecto, en tu libro. –miraba a Ysera.- Porque leía sobre un giratiempo, y vi eso, que la ley ahora limita la alteración temporal a casos específicos del Ministerio. –asintió Teren de nuevo.- Ya podrían hacer excepciones más amplias, porque no doy abasto con las clases. Que, por cierto, he tenido. –miraba a Darrow.- Hofster no ha enfermado.

-        Se une al elenco de sobrehumanos, como Hasel. –apuntaba el chico a Klapp. Un tema sin sentido que no perduró.

-        No lo repetiré nunca, pero, por una vez, el Ministerio hizo bien en limitar algo así. –exponía Teren.- Es una magia más peligrosa de lo que parece.

-        Pero… -Ysera, sin querer dar voz a su pregunta.- Retroceder en el tiempo podría, bueno,  ayudar a—

-        Lo sé. –él mejor que nadie.- Pero sigue siendo peligroso. Útil, pero peligroso. Por eso no está suprimido del sistema, solo limitado. –asintió Ysera.- El problema es cuando el Ministerio no sabe dar uso a su privilegio, y pudiendo retroceder en pasos sucesos que no deberían darse, no lo hacen. –no iban a hacer mención al respecto. Buscaron ir por otro lado.

-        ¿De qué hechizo habláis? No me entero… -Eo.

-        Teren ha perfeccionado uno de Santoro, para adelantar el tiempo. –explicaba Klapp.- O sea, en una especie de… burbuja, selectiva.

-        Lo hice para la creación de pociones. –explicaba.- El hechizo es bueno, aunque solo garantice un adelanto de una hora. Lo mejoré para poder avanzar las mezclas, no necesitar siempre de días, si la poción que necesitamos corre prisa. E igual al hacer que pudiese retrasarse. Por si la mezcla sale mal, y sé el fallo, no tener que empezar de nuevo. –Darrow se sonreía, con orgullo y tristeza.

-        Él te quita cien puntos y yo te daría quinientos al menos. –Eo apuntaba. Teren alzó la vista para sonreírla con timidez.

-        A mí me ha quitado treinta por reírme de él. –apuntaba Klapp. Darrow rio por lo bajo. Sobre todo porque las tres chicas y Teren le miraban con el ceño fruncido.

-        Pocos me parecen. –aportó Ysera. A lo que Klapp la lanzó un tarro con arena dorada que Teren agradeció fuese a parar a las manos de la chica, y no al suelo.

Poco a poco, consiguieron sacar del malestar a Teren. Ya fuese por provocaciones de Klapp que lograban traer el buen humor al grupo, o porque, al fin y al cabo, al trabajar, Teren siempre conseguía desquitarse del entorno.

Permanecieron en San Mungo prácticamente toda la tarde. Solo Storm, llevada a Hogwarts por Ysera, tuvo que abandonar el grupo para ir a entrenar. Intentaron convencerla para buscar ella misma aparecerse en el castillo, pero la chica prefirió dejarlo para cuando Rannier estuviese presente. Ya fuese por si algo salía mal, o por si al contrario lograba un resultado positivo. Mejor, simplemente, no probar aún.

Solía compartir con Teren la fácil desconexión cuando el trabajo en San Mungo abundaba. Por ello, y por el agobiante entrenamiento al que hizo frente, echó de menos estar en la sede del Eje con todos sus amigos. Porque ese día, al menos sobre la escoba, no se encontraba en capacidad suficiente de no explotar.

Los Warren, para variar, no aceptaron las nuevas órdenes que Damen daba con respecto a la táctica de los golpeadores. Seguía siendo curioso para Storm, que solo gracias a esos insufribles seres, ella pudiese llegar a sentir compasión por alguien como Damen. Era algo fugaz, tan limitado que a veces no se daba ni cuenta de padecerla, pero… Quién lo haría, pensaba. Si nadie en su equipo pasaba un solo entreno sin dejar los ojos en blanco a cualquier mínima intervención de Coleen o Greg.

Solo daba gracias por no tener que ser ella la que tratase con ambos. No soportaba siquiera respirar cerca de ambos. En eso, mejor que fuese Damen el encargado, más acostumbrado a ambos.

El entrenamiento terminó, haciéndola recordar que no había cenado y que, a su desgracia, el Gran Comedor ya había cerrado. Dio gracias a que al menos Ysera ya había vuelto al castillo, así que hicieron la excepción de aparecerse en Hogsmeade para buscar algún sitio donde Storm pudiese comer algo más que anacardos, único alimento en su dormitorio.

Storm no había sido la única a la que el reloj le había jugado una mala pasada de cara a saciar su estómago. Damen, que ya de por si solía olvidarse de los horarios que le eran indiferentes, aprovechaba las horas para irse al bosque y compartir algo de fruta con la criatura a la que acostumbraba acompañar.

Por el frío, y porque el demiguise ese día ya había sido alimentado, Damen no pudo permanecer tanto como le habría gustado en los terrenos. La criatura le acompañó hacia el sendero de entrada al castillo, pero este no tardó en esconderse en su invisibilidad cuando fue consciente de que le esperaban.

Damen alzó la mirada. Cogió aire.

-        Qué. –si Alexander hubiese venido solo, al menos habría sido más llevadero. Pero Coleen Warren iba con él. Y también Santoro.

Acarició al aterrado demiguise antes de animarle a marchar. Este se desvaneció en el bosque.

-        No has venido a cenar. –anunciaba su hermano.

-        ¿Ahora se me vigila hasta eso? –se acercaba a él. Solo a él.- ¿A qué viene esto? ¿Me vais a montar bronca por el entrenamiento de hoy? –miraba a Coleen y a Santoro. No se le ocurría nada mejor.

-        Qué ha pasado ahora… -Alexander miraba a Coleen. Al menos el encuentro no era por eso. Coleen marcaba la ira en su frente.

-        Pregúntaselo al listo de tu hermano. –puso los ojos en blanco, por si servía de respuesta. Pasó por el lado de Alexander y siguió hacia el castillo.

-        Me es indiferente el entrenamiento. Al menos por ahora. –cerraba Damen los ojos, en la distancia.- Damen. –frenaba. Suspiraba. Tornó a él.- Venimos del Ministerio. Santoro y yo. –anunciaba. Se habría controlado, de desearlo, pero Damen simplemente no podía.

-        ¿A poner una queja porque un nacido de Muggle ha vuelto a perfeccionar tus hechizos? –Santoro se mantuvo, en fingida sonrisa.

-        Para lo rápido que te enteras de algunas cosas, en otras eres bastante lento. –comentó el maestro.

-        Todo lo que sea reírse de ti, vuela. Dudo que mi hermano se haya enterado por ti de tu ridículo. –no lo negó Alexander, lo cual le causó aún mayor enojo a Santoro.- En qué me influye a mí eso.  –recuperó, hacia su hermano.

-        Que estamos haciendo nuestro trabajo, Damen. Aún no te he visto haciendo el tuyo.

-        ¿En serio? Venís los tres al bosque a buscarme para decirme esto. Me siento—

-        No, Damen. Aunque no te lo creas, ya paseábamos por aquí. El verte simplemente nos ha hecho quedarnos a esperarte. –le costaba creer a Alexander de igual manera que su excusa era tan creíble como costumbre.

-        Lo siento, hermano, no creo que en cuestión de días pueda conseguir que Ysera vaya detrás de mí otra vez. –molesto.

-        Han pasado dos semanas. –recordaba Coleen.

-        Por lo general la gente necesita más de dos semanas para sobrellevar una pérdida, Coleen. Te lo explico porque seguramente no lo sabes. Ninguno. –a los tres.- Por eso de que normalmente sois los que causáis la pérdida.

-        Damen. –Alexander de nuevo. A sabiendas de que la presencia de los otros dos no ayudaba a la conversación que quisiese tener. Echaba a andar, seguido de los otros dos. Pasándole por el lado.- Hablamos luego… -un aviso. De que la conversación no acababa ahí, solo se pausaba. Ignoró tanto la mirada de Coleen como el choque contra su hombro que producía al pasar. A Santoro le fue más difícil.

-        Yo que tú dejaría de reírme de los demás, Damianos. En el fondo, te aviso por tu bien. Para que el golpe que te lleves no sea tan doloroso.

-        Ve a llorar por tus hechizos. –le desquitaba.- No vaya a ser que un mediocre como Teren Stringer –burlaba.- te los vuelva a corregir.

Le vio partir, con una risa irónica y el odio en su mirada. Y aunque deseaba encerrarse en las paredes de su dormitorio para evitar ya el frío nocturno, prefirió una vez más quedarse por los terrenos con tal de no hacer frente a un nuevo discurso de su hermano. Pues imaginaba poco podría decir o añadir, si nunca esto era tenido en cuenta.

Muy a su pesar, tarde o temprano tuvo que regresar. Alargó la vuelta cuanto pudo, para cuando esta se dio, Alexander no tuviese tampoco muchas ganas de conversar.

Aprovechó, aun así, mientras Damen se quitaba el uniforme, para recordarle demasiadas cosas que por desgracia al chico le acompañarían al dormir. Consiguió por ignorarle que al menos Alexander no extendiese el sermón, y queriendo evitar que este continuase por la mañana, Damen abandonó el dormitorio antes de que Alexander pudiese dar voz a sus pensares.

Martes por la mañana, y escapaba de la presencia de su hermano para encontrarse de nuevo con la de Santoro.

No supo si debía dar las gracias, o en cambio limitarse a vivir la situación para no llamar a la mala suerte, pero esa mañana, el profesor de Encantamientos parecía negado no solo a hablar, sino a soportarles en general.

Trabajo individual, el inicio de un estudio respecto a la maldición duplicadora Gemino. Aparentemente, con presentación tanto teórica como práctica. Eso al menos les ayudó a llevar la primera hora de la mañana con paz. Tanto a Damen, como a las tres chicas que, de igual manera, resoplaron en alivio al saber que no tendrían que aguantar al maestro. Y menos aún cargando con el recuerdo de que Santoro y Teren no habían acabado la clase de segundo en buenas condiciones.

-        ¿Qué duplicaréis? –saliendo del aula, Ysera preguntaba, antes de partir a su clase de Vuelo.

-        Me debato entre algo pequeño que no sea muy caótico, o algo que sale a Santoro y se le coma. –Eo exponía. Storm e Ysera rieron.- Imagino que algo que también sea fácil de apuntar cuando hagamos el contrahechizo. Un vaso, a lo mejor.

-        Tú y los contrahechizos. –recordaba Storm.- Estate cerca cuando tengamos que exponer el nuestro. –Eo rio, orgullosa.- Yo supongo que haré, no sé, un libro.

-        Vamos, que nada del otro mundo… -calmada, Ysera celebraba con un suspiro.- Duplicaré una bufanda. Así si sale mal, al menos puedo darles uso.

-        Un uso eterno, sí. –recordó Storm.

La dejaron marchar, al finalizar el pasillo del primer piso, en el que ellas se perdían rumbo al aula de Transformaciones. Aún hablando del conjuro Gemino, de la de variables que les permitirían aprovecharse de dicho encantamiento para tomarla con Santoro sin que la ley de Hogwarts hiciese que les quitasen puntos.

Disfrutando tanto del momento que el choque con Damen causó susto y disgusto a partes iguales.

-        La clase es fuera. –informó, sin mirarlas.

-        ¿Qué? –Eo, confundida, preguntaba. No se sabía si a sus palabras o a su presencia en general.

-        Que la clase es fuera. En los terrenos. Tras los Invernaderos.

No le iban a dar las gracias por la información. Storm hasta se debatía en si ir a comprobar lo que fuese que indicaba que la lección de ese día se daba en los exteriores. Pero puesto que Damen no fue el único en sobrepasarlas en dirección contraria, asumieron que estaba en lo cierto.

Siguieron a la multitud, hacia el espacio que se les ofrecía tras los Invernaderos, y allí esperaron a Tilstey durante largos minutos. Sin que la profesora de Hufflepuff hiciese acto de presencia. Trayendo con su ausencia un mal augurio que vieron personificado tras quince minutos de espera.

-        Es una broma… -pese a estar solo. Pese a no hablar con nadie. Damen emitía en voz baja lo que todos pensaron al ver a Santoro llegar al grupo. Sonriente.

-        Diría que me complace veros de nuevo, pero mentiría. Al menos la mayoría están en clase de Vuelo, y no sois tantos a los que soportar. –Storm y Eo se miraban, sellando sus labios. Claramente, la maldición Gemino debía ser empleada con algo peor que vasos y libros.- Vuestra profesora de Transformaciones ha enfermado. Como otros tantos.

-        ¿Qué le sucede? –el compañero de casa de Eo, Benny, preguntaba. Santoro le miró ya desquiciado.

-        Un constipado, Saktem, y si vuelves a interrumpirme, irás a la enfermería a saludar a tu profesora, con suerte te contagia. –sonrisa irónica de Benny antes de mirar al suelo. Claramente, nadie entendió por qué había arriesgado a preguntar, conociendo a Santoro.- Lo único gratificante de sustituir a vuestra maestra en esta clase, es que se me permite total libertad en la materia, puesto que ella no ha estado capacitada para explicarme el itinerario.

-        Y por qué usted. –Storm ignoraba las consecuencias.

-        Porque la Transformación viene de encantamientos, Pemberton, y yo soy el maestro de tal materia.

-        También surge de pociones. –apuntaba Eo.- Podría haber venido Varmoon. –una sonrisa orgullosa en Santoro. Una oportunidad de vejarla que dejaba pasar. No supo Eo si celebrarlo o esperar al golpe, cuando este viniese.

-        He estado repasando vuestro libro… -se paseaba, de lado a lado.- Echando un vistazo a las transfiguraciones que hayáis realizado, y se me ha ocurrido que, qué mejor que honrar la memoria de vuestra profesora hoy ausente, a base de un examen sorpresa. –Damen rio por lo bajo, en clara ironía. Obviamente las protestas generales no iban a conseguir cambiar nada. Santoro lo disfrutaba.- No entiendo el dramatismo. Uno a uno, realizaréis una transformación o acabaréis con una. Hechizos y contrahechizos. Nada que no sepáis hacer. O que deberíais saber hacer.

Miró a Damen, con recelo. Este mostraba tanta indiferencia hacia él que estuvo a punto de abandonar la clase. Que el suspenso le llegase de esa forma, al fin y al cabo ya contaba con él.

-        Uno a uno, os llamaré. Daréis un paso al frente, y os enfrentaréis a vuestra prueba. –sacaba su varita.- Reconozco mi retraso a la clase de hoy, así que no sufráis, el ejercicio será rápido. –volvía a parar en Damen, que le negaba ya en desistimiento público.- Saktem. Ha sido el primero en hablar, de un paso al frente. –Benny así lo dio. El resto del grupo dio uno atrás.

Con su varita, y mirando al bosque, Santoro imitó un despeje de humareda para hacer a los árboles echarse a un lado. El temblor del suelo no evitó que el resto mirase a lo que Benny fuese a enfrentarse.

Aunque esto tardaba en llegar. Al menos visualmente.

Oían el ruido, en la lejanía, sin entender muy bien de qué se trataba. Benny dividía su mirada entre Santoro y el origen de su examen, aún expectante a alguna indicación. Nervioso. Porque el ruido se acercaba y lo que Benny temía encontrarse, nadie se lo garantizaba.

Santoro, finalmente, habló.

-        Traigo una corriente del lago. Descontrolada. –los ojos de Benny quedaron paralizados.- Congélala antes de que os lleve a tus compañeros y a ti.

Storm y Eo se agarraron a la espalda, igual que prácticamente todo el grupo a excepción de un Damen confundido.

La mano de Benny no dejó de temblar. Ahora sus ojos miraban al grupo a su espalda y a la riada que supuestamente les iba a llegar. Esperó. Repasando tanto como pudo. Ignorando que Eo desde atrás buscaba gritarle el hechizo para congelar al manantial cuando este viniese.

Suerte para todos, no le hizo falta.

-        ¡ _Glacius_!

El inmenso bloque de agua que venía abriéndose paso por el bosque quedaba suspendido entre el suelo y los alumnos como una ola congelada. Esta no era más que una porción de agua enfurecida, no una conexión unida al lago, por lo que el glaciar quedaba prácticamente fuera del bosque desde el momento en el que este cobró forma.

Benny respiraba aliviado. Igual hacían sus compañeros detrás.

-        El hechizo  _Glacius_  lo habéis aprendido en varias asignaturas, si no me equivoco. Al menos empleado. Una de ellas, la mía. –lo recordaban.- Podrías haber empleado un  _Glacius tria_ , para asegurarte mejor de que tus compañeros no morirían aplastados. Suerte la tuya que la versión básica haya funcionado.

-        He… He hecho lo que ha pedid—

-        Y tienes un aprobado básico, Saktem. Date por satisfecho.

Le continuaron dos chicas de Gryffindor. A una de ellas, Santoro la ordenó transformar los muros de su espalda en diferentes materiales. Desde metal, hasta cristal o plata. Diferentes filas de las paredes exteriores de Hogwarts fueron mostradas en secuencia. Solo la cristalera careció de forma eficaz, pues la alumna, incomodada al ver lo que había al otro lado, se sintió incapaz de completar el hechizo.

Con las miradas de alumnos de segundo juvenil clavadas en ella desde el otro lado del cristal, Santoro la puntualizó con un aprobado mínimo. Más que a su compañera, a la cual suspendió por no ser capaz de transformar los Invernaderos en una caja de cerillas. Dio igual el intento de la chica por explicarle que Tilstey solo les había enseñado a transfigurar con ese hechizo en pequeñas dimensiones.

-        Pemberton. –Storm daba el paso al frente, ya expectante por ver la malicia que le hiciese.- Pasemos a los contrahechizos contigo. –como bien imaginaba. Era Eo la experta en ellos, así que era obvio que Santoro fuese a darle ese ejercicio a la que peor lo llevase de las dos.

Atrás, Eo ya comenzaba su repaso sobre hechizos en sí, sabedora de que sus esperanzas en tener que contrarrestar uno se había esfumado.

-        Veamos. –movió su propia varita, creando con ella en el aire un simple balón rojo. Lo cogió con la mano.- Hagamos como con su compañero, pero a la inversa. –mirando a Benny antes de centrarse en ella.- Le he pedido a Saktem que convirtiese agua en hielo. –movió su varita. La pelota se transformó en una bola de fuego. Algo, de primeras, de apariencia simple. Si no fuese porque Storm no recordaba en esos momentos el hechizo que parase aquello.- Apágala.

Se lamentó. Porque habría deseado que le pidiese controlarlo. Reducirlo, o incluso transformarlo en humo. Pero Santoro quería que lo apagase. Y sabía que cualquier truco que pudiese encontrar para deshacerse del fuego iba a suponerle el suspenso. Porque el maestro solo contaría la acción que solicitaba.

Pensaba. Sin tiempo.

-        ¿Necesitas verla mejor, Pemberton? –agrandó el fuego. Situándolo entre ambos. Eso no ayudaba en nada, pero aún Santoro podía encontrar una complicación más.- Tranquila, puedo agrandarlo tanto como quieras. –lanzó la bola de fuego al bosque, aumentando ya de por sí su tamaño para conseguir que, con solo tocar la copa del primer árbol, este echase a arder.

Storm dio un paso atrás, aterrada. Santoro acababa de organizar un incendio a sus pies, y la pedía apagarlo, sin saber ella cómo hacerlo.

-        ¿Pemberton? –disfrutando de la confusión de la alumna, que veía cómo el fuego se propagaba. Balbuceaba.

-        No… No puede, el incendio, va a consumir los árbo—

-        Apágalo, entonces. –repetía. Y cuanto más tardaba, Santoro más agrandaba las llamas.

Se concentró. Tanto como pudo. En su libro, en Tilstey y en las clases de elementos. Pero nada venía a ella. Ni siquiera los apuntes de Eo le servían para rememorar nada, como solía funcionar. Tampoco recordaba a Eo en clase diciéndole cómo parar un fuego.

No al menos en clase de Transformaciones.

Paró en seco. Dubitativa. Viajando a las clases de Alquimia, en donde el trabajo con elementos era tan habitual que más de una vez habían tenido que hacer desaparecer algo por el exceso de producción. Y así sí lo recordó. A Eo con ella, trabajando en el fuego, en una llama creada en base a una roca. Y a Eo enseñándola que para apagarlo, ningún hechizo pronunciado hacía falta. Solo el giro de la muñeca con la varita en mano, el deseo, y el recuerdo de la forma original.

Un gesto corredero, como quien mueve una cortina.

Storm lo realizó, tan concentrada como pudo. Y a medida que el espectro de su mano se iba deslizando, el fuego no solo iba desapareciendo, sino que dejaba bajo sí unos árboles intactos. Hasta que la pelota roja cayó de entre los árboles. Santoro la hizo desaparecer, no tan contento.

-        Le ha costado, Pemberton.

-        No hemos aprendido esto en Transformaciones. –puntualizaba.

-        Está en su libro, en el temario dado. Me es indiferente. Como lo está la explicación del encantamiento transformador. –recordaba.- Su preocupación por la vegetación solo la ha hecho perder tiempo. Debería saber que este tipo de fuego, no originario en la nada sino en un objeto diferente, no causa daño si es así deseado. –Storm rio en espasmo.

-        Difícil saber entonces los deseos del maestro. –con arrogancia, él sonrió.

-        Aprobado, mínimo.

No iba a dar más nota que esa. Era obvio, ya contaban con ello.

-        No tan rápido, Pemberton. –la mandaba parar. A una Storm que se iba a reencontrar con Eo, que la esperaba para celebrarlo.- Brice, acércate. –las reunía, aunque no para lo que querían.- Transforma la piel de tu compañera en la de una serpiente. –hasta Damen alzó una ceja al oírlo. Pero no devolvió la mirada a nadie que se la dedicase. Incluida Storm.

-        ¿Una serpiente? –Eo quiso saber.

-        ¿Te cuesta trabajo? Puedo suspender si lo prefieres.

-        No, pero… -no quiso preguntar. No quiso saciar la rabia que tanto ella como Storm sentían. La de ver que el profesor de Encantamientos parecía tomarse la venganza de Damen en su nombre. Aunque este no estuviese aprobándola de ninguna manera.

-        Y rápido, Brice. –exigía.

Eo se situó frente a Storm, que al menos contaba con que su amiga no la iba a hacer daño en eso. Pese a las bromas causadas al respecto. Pese a que Eo, claramente, se sentía incómoda transformando la piel de los demás, y más a una serpiente.

Se concentró como pudo, en las escamas de cualquier serpiente que pudiese venirle a la cabeza. Alguna que viese en libros, o que hubiese visto en persona antes de correr despavorida huyendo de ella.

Cuando la tuvo, apunto a su amiga, a la que le pidió disculpas en un susurro antes de conjurar.

-         _Cutis mutate_.

Storm, poco a poco, fue mudando su piel a la de una serpiente. Sintiendo la incomodidad que esto le traía. Recordando, solo ahora, lo mucho que las despreciaba, ya no a la metáfora que Damen pudiese suponer de ella.

Le miraba, con sus ojos naturales entre escamas, al culpable de ese conjuro recibido. Porque sabía que era cosa suya, aunque Damen la mirase tan asqueado por la imagen como por el hecho en sí.

-        Domingues. –un chico de Ravenclaw, tan asqueado por las serpientes como parecía estarlo Storm.- Corta el hechizo. –el muchacho, que respiraba aliviado tanto por poner fin a la imagen como por recibir el conjuro que tenían más reciente en clase, acudía a Storm.

-         _Cutis solve_. –Storm, tras recuperar su forma, respiró aliviada. Santoro les chasqueó en dedos la orden de regresar al grupo.

-        Aprobados. –de nuevo, la mínima nota. No se iban a quejar. Eo y Storm respiraban aliviadas atrás, la cabeza de Storm apoyada en el hombro de su amiga. Mientras Santoro se giraba al bosque.

-        Dantsov. –no solo se esfumó la carga de Storm, o la pesadez de Eo. Todo se evaporó al saber que Damen era el siguiente. Ya fuese por intriga, por desprecio, por curiosidad. Todos los ojos paraban en Damen, a quien ni siquiera Santoro miraba.- Tengo un ejercicio especial para ti… -Damen dio dos pasos al frente.- Tengo entendido que te consideras un experto en muchas materias. –frunció el ceño Damen. No respondió.- O, que al menos, disfrutas de cuando a otros menosprecian su trabajo, o se burlan de él. –de nuevo, en silencio, sellando sus labios.

A causa de no escucharle nada, ni siquiera respirar, Santoro giró el rostro a él. Dejando claro que ese día, por mucho que Damen lo fuese a intentar, el que iba a ganar, era el maestro.

-        Tengo… Un contrahechizo, para ti. –giró ahora en completo a ti.- Uno que viene en vuestro libro. –aseguraba, de inicio.- Aunque no sé si lo habréis dado en clase. Sé que habéis estudiado el hechizo al que hace frente, al menos. -Damen fruncía aún el ceño. Hasta Storm ahora se separaba de Eo, confundida. Daban pasos al frente, para ver lo que fuese, y solo Santoro retrocedía, para encarar a un Damen que no le quitaba ojo de encima.- Veamos si eres tan listo como tu actitud dice de ti. –alzó la varita, a media altura, y tiró con su mano de una correa inexistente, como si atrajese a sí algo con una cuerda que en realidad, no estaba presente.

Solo que, en ese caso, sí lo estaba.

Igual que la cadena metálica, que se deslizaba por el césped arrastrada por la fuerza mágica que Santoro estuviese realizando para atraerlo a ellos. Al demiguise que, encadenado por una correa de hierro al cuello, buscaba soltarse entre tintineos que le devolvían la visibilidad cuanto más buscaba desaparecer.

-        No. –petrificado, sin poder siquiera moverse. Damen miraba a la criatura acercarse a ellos contra toda su voluntad. Aferrándose como podía al terreno, emitiendo sus ruidos de sollozo.

Tras ellos, Storm perdía la fuerza sobre la mano de Eo, la que había agarrado nada más ver al animal. Liberándola también para que su amiga pudiese taparse la boca y esconder tras ella el grito.

Las dos únicas que no retrocedieron. Las dos únicas que, en shock, menos pudieron reaccionar a lo que Santoro fuese a hacer. Un Santoro que miraba a un Damen con una sonrisa marcada, una mirada narcisista. A un Damen que, aturdido, ni pestañeaba mirando a su viejo amigo.

-        Tranquilo, Dantsov. Eres muy inteligente. Estoy seguro de que puedes contrarrestar el hechizo. –le dio la espalda, para apuntar al demiguise. Al mismo animal que, por mucho que intentaba huir, no era capaz de moverse del espacio al que había sido atado.

Con la mirada fija en Damen, pidiéndole a él que le liberase. Que le ayudase a salir de aquello, del daño que aquel hombre le fuese a causar. O ya le hubiese causado.

Hasta Storm y Eo deseaban que Damen diese un paso. Que saliese de su trance para hacer algo por ese animal. Pero ni ellas podían moverse, por lo que el muchacho aún menos iba a poder reaccionar.

No al menos si Santoro aún no se dignaba a poner la guinda al pastel. Porque al ponerla, sabían, iba a ser demasiado tarde.

-        Tu examen, Damianos... –burlesco. Mirándole con el gesto girado atrás pero la varita apuntando a la criatura. Al demiguise que no paraba de llorarle a Damen, a un Damen al que se le aguaban los ojos solo de verlo.- Devuelve a este animal a su estado original. –se sonrió.- Desde el estado de una roca.

-        ¡No!

-         _Lapisto_.

Su grito fue en vano. Ni consiguió recibir él el impacto, ni impedir que el demiguise se lo llevasae de pleno en el pecho.

Arrodillado frente a él, Damen veía cómo los sollozos de la criatura se iban apagando a medida que, desde su corazón, la forma de la roca iba extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo. Histérico, Damen lo miraba por todos lados, sin saber qué hacer o qué formular para devolverle la forma su amigo, al cual sabía en parte nada podría salvarle.

-        ¡Qué estás haciendo! –sin formalismos, sin capacidad para ellos. Eo daba el paso al frente con el grito general en el cielo. Santoro la miraba, aún empoderado.- ¡No puede realizar ese conjuro contra un animal! ¡Niños, ancianos, y animales, no pueden soport—

-        Cincuenta puntos menos para Hufflepuff, Brice. Su examen ya acabó, le recomiendo callarse si no quiere que siga generalizando el conjuro. –miró de nuevo a Damen, al chico que, aun susurrando sus negativas, veía los ojos azules del animal tornar al gris oscuro en su totalidad.

Una imagen que ni en nítido recuerdo guardaría, pues el llanto de sus ojos así se lo impedía.

Seguía negando, suplicando a la nada que por favor eso no hubiese sucedido. Acariciaba la forma de sólida roca ahora del demiguise, como si buscase en ella una brecha hacia su naturalidad. A su pelaje blanco, sin dar con ello por ningún lado.

Giró el rostro a Santoro, al que desde lo alto le miraba con media sonrisa.

-        Qué has… Qué has hecho… -llorando, entre un balbuceo imposible de entender.

-        El hechizo que lo contrarresta viene en el libro, Dantsov. –recordaba.- Si lo hubieses sabido, antes de que le hubiese consumido, habría bastado. –se aferró a la roca, abrazándola, llorándole a ella. Odiándose por no haber sabido reaccionar, aunque ningún contrahechizo en su cabeza hubiese aparecido para salvarle.

En agonía, con la roca entre sus brazos, ya en inutilidad de debatir, de exigir, de repudiar. De nada servía el odio que por él sentía, a nada iba a llevarle el enfrentarse al maestro. Aquel animal se había ido, con la mirada de súplica y horror pintada en su mirada. Esa clara mirada que le había dirigido a él, a quien pedía ayuda y el que, en cambio, no se la podía ofrecer.

-        Ha matado… -Storm, sin ser capaz de ponerle voz al horror, mirando solo a un Damen aferrado a la criatura ya rocosa. Ignorando la mirada de soberbia que Santoro le dedicase.

Nada tenía sentido.

Cómo ese hombre había podido hacer semejante barbarie en plena clase. Como si lo que acostumbrase con Alexander y compañía en el exterior no tuviese cabida en aquel lugar. Ahora lo demostraba. Que todo lo tenía si él lo deseaba. Y ese día, su tortura había ido a parar un pobre animal que en terror había quedado tallado en roca.

Entre los brazos de quien minutos atrás pensaban solo había colaborado con él. Un Damen tan abatido, tan destrozado, que Storm no sabía en a dónde dirigir sus pensamientos. Pues cómo alguien que se aliaba con Santoro, la segunda mano de Alexander, podía recibir semejante golpe por su parte.

En igual manera, Eo miraba nerviosa desde escasos metros. Al que habían odiado por su participación con los puristas pero que ahora se llevaba un impacto personal que no habrían imaginado.

Y seguía llorando. Abrazado a su compañero del bosque, al animal al que no había podido salvar del fatal destino. Tan concentrado en el pesar que ignoró hasta las palabras de un Santoro que se acercaba a él.

-        ¿Ya no ríes, Damianos? –provocaba.- Te dije que tuvieses cuidado…

Ni avisó del final de la clase, aunque quedase gente por examinarse. Nadie iba a tomar el puesto, y él salía despedido por el lado del jardín para ir a saber dónde.

Nadie se movió, nadie dio un paso al frente, pero nadie dejó de mirar el cómo Damen, de rodillas en el suelo, seguía abrazando a la criatura perdida. Con un llanto notable, sonoro y rompedor. El cual se iba enmudeciendo solo por la ausencia de fuerzas en su productor.

Tardío, sin poder evitar culparse lo más mínimo por no haberlo recordado antes. Eo llegó a él, con la varita apuntando al demiguise.

-         _Reditus lapis corporis_ … -poco a poco, el cuerpo inerte del demiguise recuperaba su pelaje, y con ello, la paz de no tener que huir, de no querer soltarse de unas cadenas que le habían llevado al matadero.- Lo… lo siento. –dijo Eo, a un Damen que no alzaba la vista ahora del ser. Al que aún acogía, con sus ojos ya cerrados y la calma de la muerte acompañándole.- Siento no haberlo recordado antes…

No esperaba palabra de Damen. Tampoco la buscaba, pues nada se debían. Pero al menos Eo quiso por ello mostrar su condolencia, por no haber sido capaz de hacer funcionar el recuerdo de tal hechizo, cuando ni era consciente de haber sido capaz de formularlo ahora.

El resto de alumnos se ponían en marcha al castillo, con la mirada fijada en un Damen aún inmóvil. Recuperando la fuerza para llorar al amigo que ahora veía en su forma natural. Se reunía Eo con Storm a su espalda, ambas mirando el dolor del chico al que tanto le deseaban, pero que ahora, confusas, no sabían muy bien cómo celebrar. Pues ni siendo él la única víctima habrían sabido actuar ante un Santoro que no aclaraba nada.

El demiguise había sido su mártir esa mañana, dejando el dolor de la tortura en el cuerpo de alguien que en cambio quedaba con vida.

Cómo iba alguien aliado de Alexander causar tanto daño a uno de los suyos. A la, supuestamente, segunda voz de los puristas en activo. Por qué volvía Storm a sentir pena por alguien que había permitido la barbarie de los Sevriens, alguien que, aseguraba ella misma, permitía todo lo demás. Cómo era posible que eso hubiese sucedido, si ningún sentido parecía tener.

Le observaron. Tanto a Damen como al demiguise. Al fallecido y al que lloraba su pérdida.

No sabían qué pensar. Ni qué decir. Pero algo tenían claro: pasase lo que pasase entre los puristas, esa guerra no había hecho más que comenzar. Y ahora más que nunca, Damen iba a ser alguien a quien temer.

 


	88. Chapter 88

Era bastante caótico. Lo que se podía ver a la llegada a Hogwarts, sin necesidad siquiera de visitar sus interiores.

La puerta, superpoblada de alumnado, se presentaba ante cualquiera que allí se dirigiese como un tumulto imposible de atravesar. Nadie busca mantener los cuchicheos en baja voz. El gentío, tan activo como sorprendido, expresaba a voz de grito, los unos a los otros, todo lo que de aquello opinaban.

-        Por las barbas de… ¡todos dentro! –Cooper-Pack no era fanática de las agrupaciones, solo las que se diesen en el campo de Quidditch le parecían aceptables. Por eso, espantaba como podía a los alumnos que, en cambio, ni la miraban.- Se puede saber qué os pasa. –nadie daba respuesta.

No por rebeldía, sino por desconcierto. Nadie tenía muy claro qué había sucedido. Las miradas se dirigían hacia los Invernaderos. Alumnos iban y venían como si huyesen de ser descubiertos, confirmando o desmintiendo los rumores.

Cansada de la desinformación, Cooper-Pack buscó más alejada de la explanada a alguien que pudiese garantizarle datos. Mientras tanto, más alumnos entraban y salían. Correteando de lado a lado, y nadie dejaba nada en claro.

-        Qué sucede. –confusa, la propia Ysera se dirigía a un chico de Gryffindor que sabía era amigo de Darrow. Este, encogiéndose de hombros, miraba a Ysera igual de desinformado.

-        He oído de todo, no tengo ni idea. –se giraba, señalándola en la distancia, como si de algo sirviese, que sus amigos estaban presentes. Aunque no hacía tanto. Hasta Teren parecía haber tomado presencia escasos segundos atrás. Ysera dio una palmada suave al chico en el hombro, en agradecimiento, y volaba hacia Darrow, Klapp, y Teren.

-        ¿Qué está pasando? –ni siquiera mostraba preocupación.

-        Bueno, Yse, no te voy a mentir, me alegra saber que sea lo que sea, no has sido tú. –confesaba un Klapp aún bromista. Darrow le reía por debajo. Ninguno evitó recibir el manotazo de la chica en cada brazo.

-        Pregunto en serio.

-        Acabamos de llegar. Sabemos menos que tú. –se defendía Darrow.

-        Para vivir inmersos en una guerra os estáis tomando demasiado a cachondeo que pueda haber pasado algo. –trajo de vuelta la realidad. Ambos de Gryffindor, que veían esfumar su ánimo así, callaron.

-        Ey. –el que había estado en silencio, Teren, avisaba a los tres de que, de entre la gente que iba y venía del lugar que causaba intriga, tanto Eo como Storm se dejaban ahora ver. Ysera lideró la marcha hacia ellas, haciéndose hueco como pudo entre la gente. No tenían intención, ni Darrow ni Klapp, de seguir con cualquier posible cachondeo al respecto. El ver el rostro de ambas, en cambio, borró cualquier posible amago a ello.

-        Qué… -Ysera ni siquiera podía preguntar. Porque, de primeras, sabía que las chicas debían estar en un aula del primer piso, no en los jardines. Segundo, porque los ojos aún cristalinos de Storm, y el rastro de llanto en las mejillas de Eo, nada bueno auguraban. Darrow la sobrepasó, aferrándose en un abrazo a su hermana, atrayendo con el otro brazo a una Storm a la que miraba confundido.

-        Qué mierdas ha pasado. –giraba sobre sí, buscando explicaciones en cualquier lugar. Soltaba a Eo, que acababa en los brazos de Teren. Darrow miraba a Storm, la que intentaba hablar sin poder.

-        Lo ha… -mirada perdida. El recuerdo viviendo de nuevo.- Lo ha matado. –no le salían las palabras. Eo la continuó antes de que el temor general se extendiese.

-        Santoro. Al demiguise. La criatura, mascota de Hasel. Lo ha matado delante de Damen. –sollozaba cada palabra. Palabras que llegaban a oídos oyentes, petrificándolos si podía aún más. Lo que Klapp preguntó no llegó a ser escuchado por nadie. Pues ni Storm había vuelto de todo en sí, ni Eo dejaba de llorar. Teren y Darrow se miraban entre ellos, diciéndose lo que quisiesen en pensares que no iban a ser compartidos. E Ysera…

La pidieron que parase. Storm fue la primera, luego Darrow, un grito de alarma para que les esperase, a lo que fuese a querer hacer.

Pero Ysera corría, hacia el camino que aún algunos querían correr solo para cotillear y saciar su chismorreo. Corría sin darles pie a ninguno, ni a los que iban detrás de ella ni a los que Ysera dejaba en el camino. Volaba tanto como podía para llegar a lo que la frenó en seco.

A la figura de Damen, sentado en el suelo con rodillas dobladas, aún llorando con una criatura de pelaje blanco a los pies. Ignorando los pocos ojos que habían llegado tan lejos a comprobar con propia presencia que los rumores eran ciertos. Abandonando la zona sin saber muy bien qué pensar al respecto.

Ysera no iba a ser diferente. Si bien por su rostro caían lágrimas de dolor, la confusión podía con ella. Como había limitado la capacidad de razonar a una Storm y Eo que permanecían más alejadas por no querer presenciarlo de nuevo. Teren la acompañaba más al frente, tan anonadado que pareciese no estar viendo nada, solo siento obvio su estado por el nulo pestañeo de sus párpados.

Darrow era el único que se animaba a adelantarse. Sin querer llegar a Damen, sin buscar hacerlo. Lo que Ysera querría hacer pero no era capaz de llevar a cabo. El ir hacia el que yacía en el suelo derrotado por completo. El encontrar una respuesta a lo que había sucedido. Aunque Eo la diese a su espalda, en un susurro a un Klapp que no entendía nada de lo que había pasado.

Tal vez por ser tan barbárico que no lo pudo creer de inicio. Que lo que Eo decía fuese cierto. Su hermano se giraba en el frente, mirándola con la mirada amplia y el ceño fruncido. Y solo Teren la acompañaba en la incredulidad. Esa que les impedía ver que lo que Santoro parecía haber hecho, era en realidad cierto.

Como si ninguno de ellos acostumbrase a atrocidades semejantes. Como si, después de todo, aún no supiesen el límite de un aliado de Alexander. Esos que atormentaban, torturaban, y asesinaban personas, qué compasión iban a mostrar hacia un, a sus ojos, simple animal.

Seguramente, más del que parecía a primera vista. Pues Santoro debía de actuar en pleno conocimiento de causa cuando le quitaba la vida. Cuando petrificaba su corazón delante de la persona que no lo superaría.

Aquel peludo ser no había sido visto como un simple animal que saltaba entre los árboles. De haber sido así, ningún daño habrían supuesto que causaría en alguien como Damen, pues cómo una criatura podría ejercer tanto dolor en su marcha. Pero Santoro sí lo había sabido. Santoro había imaginado lo que le pudiese dañar, como los puristas hacían con Teren. Con Ysera. Con cualquier víctima.

Solo que Santoro nada podía quitarle a Damen. Pues lo que Santoro no admiraba de su círculo, no era misión suya.

Por lo que aquel demiguisie pagaba el plato de la barbárica mente de un profesor que, después de todo, se había salido con la suya.

Negó ella. Sin dar crédito aún. Cuando Klapp aún pedía a Eo y Storm más información por la incongruencia informativa, sin ser él consciente del atosigamiento al que las enfrentaba.

Se separó de Teren, como si la fuerza de su cuerpo surgiese de nuevo para lanzarla al frente. Y ni Darrow buscó entorpecerle el camino cuando la vio lanzada a Damen. Un hecho que callaba a Klapp, que frenaba el llanto de Eo, y que devolvía cierta realidad a una Storm que no le quitaba ojo.

Porque, pese a todo, eso seguía siendo demasiado para todos.

Pero Ysera llegaba a Damen, frenando una vez más en seco al estar a su altura. La de un chico que ni se inmutaba por su presencia. Que no iba a hacerlo por la de nadie, pues prefería seguir ahogando su pena en el lamento.

Poco a poco, no por cautela sino por no saber hacer las cosas más deprisa, Ysera se dejaba caer al suelo en rodillas. Sin siquiera mirarle a él, teniendo ojos solo para la pobre criatura que pacífica ahora descansaba sobre el césped. Lloraba, como hacía quien la acompañaba. Y temblorosa llevaba su mano a su pelaje, al que solía acariciar cuando le veía. Rascando tras su oreja como si esperase que reaccionase a su gesto.

Pero el demiguise no se movió, y fue entonces cuando necesitó respuestas habladas. Cuando su mente no iba a lograr hacer más que atormentarla.

-        Qué ha pasado… -llorosa. Angustiada al hablar. No quería saber cómo había muerto, ya lo había oído y, ahora sí, lo creía.

Necesitaba una explicación a todo lo demás. A lo que el grupo de atrás se estaría también preguntando. A cómo su supuesto aliado le había clavado tal puñalada. Cómo Alexander lo había permitido si tanto significaba para él su hermano. Qué habría Damen hecho para hacerles buscarle ahora a él.

Pero Damen negaba. Tan confundido que no daba respuesta. Porque ahora sí hacía efecto el quién le preguntaba. Que Ysera aun así supiese, pese a todo, que algo no estaba funcionado si, como purista que supuestamente era, él había sido el que sufría la nueva víctima.

-        Damen… -negaba ella. Porque no podía entenderlo. Y su silencio no ayudaba. Que daba igual lo mucho que Ysera hubiese querido encontrar algo para poder creerle, que el que se le diese de tal horrible forma fuese tan indeseado como rechazado.

Y aun así Damen no dio respuesta.

Se secaba las lágrimas, con la manga derecha de su jersey, la que llevaba hasta sus manos temblorosas para cubrir sus ojos. Para rascar de allí el llanto, como barro seco que de él no se fuese a ir. Negaba, a todo y a nada a la vez.

-        Damen… -insistía ella. Alzándose con él ahora. Sin él hacerlo solo.

-        He de encontrar a Hasel… -se excusaba.

Como si tuviese que pedir permiso para irse de cualquiera que quisiese ser espectador de su tortura. E Ysera le comprendía, el deseo de entregarle a Hasel el cadáver de su criatura predilecta. Pero aun así necesitaba poder mirarle. Dar con sus ojos azules, leer en ellos lo que no quisiese decirle con palabras.

Agarró su brazo con delicadeza, impidiéndole marchar aún, girándole a ella. A su abatido rostro, aún inmerso en llanto. Viendo su pesar. Todo su dolor, el que en esos momento se reducía al demiguise pero que tan obviamente implicaba toda su situación.

Se mordió ella el labio, maldiciendo a la cruda realidad que les había tocado a todos vivir.

-        Lo siento… -y le mostró el pesar por el ser querido perdido. Deseando en su interior que Damen pudiese ver que se disculpaba por muchas más cosas.

Damen asintió, en sequedad ante algo que no le devolvía la vida a alguien que tan injustamente la había perdido. Suelto de su mano ahora, echó a andar para dejarles a todos atrás y perderse en el bosque. Y nadie se movió a su paso, nadie desvió más allá de la mirada para dar con él. Solo Darrow demostró una inercia que quedaba controlada, la que le habría llevado a acercarse a él, como si necesitase a vista de todos, e igual que Ysera, el mostrar sus condolencias.

Pero frenaba. Aunque ese día ni Klapp hubiese podido guardarle rencor por ello.

Con Damen ya alejado, Darrow y Teren volvieron a mirarse. Teren fue el que dio voz.

-        Voy al Ministerio. –su amigo asentía.- Id a la sede. Hasta que no sepamos qué ha pasado a ciencia cierta, es mejor que… -se encogió de hombros.- Estemos alerta. No sé.

-        Luego nos vemos. –Darrow anunciaba, antes de que Teren se esfumase en el aire rumbo a donde esperaba encontrar respuestas. El resto, ponía rumbo a San Mungo. Primero Klapp, ofreciendo sus manos a las dos que las cogían. Luego…- Ysera. –Darrow llamaba su atención, de la que permanecía abrazada a sí misma como si el frío ese día fuese más notable. La que alzaba la mirada triste a un Darrow que por otro lado no la mostraba feliz.- Vamos…

Se acercó él a coger su mano, a sabiendas de que esta no iba a encontrar compañera si no llevaba ella la iniciativa.

La encontró temblorosa, con ojos tristes que pedían mucho más de lo que Darrow pudiese darle en esos momentos. Tantas respuestas que Ysera quería, tantas explicaciones a por qué las cosas carecían de sentido tantas veces. Él se limitó a besar su mano, antes de llevar a un San Mungo en donde necesitaron demasiado tiempo para poder hablar.

-        Qué ha pasado. –Darrow yacía sentado sobre una mesa, abrazando por la espalda a una Eo que descansaba apoyada a él. Frente a ambos, Storm e Ysera se consolaban de rato a rato. De primeras, Ysera buscaba su hombro. Al poco tiempo, Storm la imitaba. Klapp, que deambulaba de lado a lado, ahora preguntaba a su amigo.- Teren ha hablado de asegurarnos de lo que pasa a ciencia cierta. Eso es que tenéis una teoría.

-        Siempre la tienen. –Eo aportaba, bajo los brazos del cuestionado. Darrow pensó qué decir.

-        Es mejor esperar a que Teren traiga algo. –desquitaba. Klapp negaba.

-        Darrow. –y Darrow le miraba con temor.

-        No quiero hablar de nada que tenga que ver con Damen. No si no estamos seguros de ello. –porque sabía cómo reaccionarían, y no estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a ello de nuevo.

-        Darrow… -Storm apuntaba, acaparando ahora su atención.- No creo que estemos en disposición de criticar lo que podáis pensar hoy, lo compartamos o no. –porque precisamente ese día, nada habían sacado en claro. Darrow pensó, divagó entre sus palabras, hasta que las puso en orden ante ojos que le esperaban expectantes.

-        Santoro ha sido el segundo de Alexander desde que Hogwarts abrió. Pero todos sabemos que Alexander quiere a Damen en ese lugar. Lo que más sentido tendría es que, ahora que Damen va con él, Santoro se haya cabreado.

-        O sea que es una pelea entre puristas por ver quién abanica a tito Alex cuando tenga calor.

-        No. –aclaraba su postura a Klapp.- Has visto a Damen. No creo que pareciese alguien que se mete en una pelea de escaños.

-        Yo… -Storm buscaba hablar, interrumpida solo por el cansancio de su cuerpo.- Yo simplemente no… entiendo, qué ha sucedido. Qué sucede, entre ellos dos. –hablaba.- Santoro maltrata a Damen en cada clase—

-        Santoro nos maltrata a todos, Storm. –puntualizaba Klapp, a lo que Storm asentía veloz.

-        Exacto. A eso me refiero. Damen está en ese grupo, en… el nuestro, digamos. No hay diferencias entre él y, no sé, Teren, por ejemplo. Santoro los atiza a ambos. Y no entiendo por qué, si Damen… Si Damen no había aceptado trabajar con Alexander hasta ahora, por qué le ha torturado desde siempre. Hasta Ysera ha dicho alguna vez que Damen le ha dicho que el odio viene de lejos.

-        Bueno, está destinado a ir con su hermano ¿no? Santoro no ha de estar muy contento, haya tardado o—

-        No es eso. –ahora aportaba una aún rota Ysera. La escuchaban.- Santoro odia a Damen. Porque Alexander le quiere de segundo, sí, eso es obvio, pero… no es una pelea. Damen no participa en esto. Él odia a Santoro pero no por ningún puesto. Tú mismo lo has dicho, Klapp, él estaba… destinado, o como sea, a ir con él. De ser por eso, solo y exclusivamente, Alexander habría parado los pies a Santoro hace mucho tiempo. Le habría dejado las cosas claras, porque Alexander está obsesionado con Damen, y… -mordió su labio.- al final del día solo él tiene permiso de hacerle daño.

-        Y por qué no le ha parado nunca. –Eo quería saber. Ysera se encogía de hombros.

-        Simplemente creo que a Santoro no solo le mueve esa envidia tan obvia. –miraba a la nada, con Storm sobre su hombro.- Creo que, si Damen fuese a ojos de Santoro alguien tan capacitado como Alexander, aceptaría su puesto sin más. Como acepta el del propio Alexander, como lo aceptó cuando Cassius le dijese de seguir sus órdenes, o, lo que fuese… Pero si Santoro nos ve a todos unos inútiles, a Damen no le ve diferente. Y Santoro sabe… de primera mano, que Damen y yo… -no sabía qué decir.- Que Damen me ha defendido en muchas clases. Y Santoro cumple las órdenes de Alexander porque Alexander es para él el mago más poderoso, pero en quien confía es en Cassius. Y Cassius no confía en Damen. –un recuerdo obvio para todos.- Santoro confiaría en Damen si viese en él algo útil, si Cassius lo viese, pero no lo ven. Y sea segundo de su hermano o no, le hace la vida imposible. Porque sospecha de él, porque le menosprecia, porque detesta que alguien como Alexander viva cegado a sus ojos.

-        Pero… -Eo volvía.- Alexander… Él no le ha parado—

-        Tal vez lo ha hecho. Tal vez no. –seguía.- Ha intentado parar a su padre, y de nada ha servido. Hasta la madre de Damen ha intentado frenar a Cassius en su continuo machaque hacia él. Santoro… Tal vez Alexander ni siquiera lo ha tenido en consideración, no lo toma en serio. No sé. –bajó la mirada, en angustia. Mientras el resto compartía las suyas como si con los ojos hablasen sin pronunciar.

-        Sé que te agarrarás a lo que sea para defenderle, Ysera, pero—

-        Klapp, esto no tiene que ver con lo que ha pasado con mis padres. –aclaró.- No le eximo de su culpa, no le… perdono, por estar allí y… -no siguió, pues nada en claro tenía.- Solo estoy hablando de lo sucedido hoy. De lo que pasa con Santoro. –miró a Darrow, a sabiendas de que solo él iba a escucharla con cierta comprensión. Pues en su mirada así se veía, como si Darrow no hubiese querido poner las palabras en el aire que ahora ella sí liberaba.- Solo digo que esperemos a ver qué pasa. Que veamos como… reacciona, Alexander. Si sentencia a Santoro, si le perdona, si culpa a Damen de algo…

-        Si por otro lado Alexander ha dado la orden… –Storm apuntaba, haciendo que Ysera la mirase con un temor inusual esa mañana.- Odio a Damen, y no confío nada en él, pero… -pensaba.- Bueno, tú mejor que nadie –a Ysera.- sabes que no soy la única a la que le falta confianza con él. –nadie añadió nada.- Le sigo viendo tal culpable como su hermano de todo lo que sucede, pero tal vez el propio Alexander le ve insuficiente, y puesto que por un motivo u otro Damen ha dejado pasar su orden de matarte, tal vez, tras lo que sucedió, si… -cogió aire.- Si el más mínimo sentimiento de Damen hacia ti es verdadero, tal vez Alexander ha perdido la paciencia, y quién mejor que Santoro para darle el primer aviso...

Como hiciese en busca de complicidad, ahora Ysera buscaba los ojos de Darrow para encontrar en él un camino a la certeza. Que su amigo no compartiese con ella el temor a que la opción que Storm daba fuese cierta. Siquiera posible.

Nada más que espanto la acompañó entonces. En un silencio que nadie se atrevía ya a romper porque  nada más que suposiciones saldrían de sus labios. Permanecieron en San Mungo hasta que algo de claridad les permitiese regresar. Solo Darrow, como ayudante de prefecto, iba y venía de Hogwarts de tanto en cuando para comprobar que las cosas seguían en pie, que ningún caos había tomado las riendas de la escuela durante el almuerzo.

Había silencio, contaba. Cierto vacío por la incertidumbre, en especial en el banco de maestros en donde prácticamente nadie se dejaba ver. Slytherin era caótico, con gente que cuchicheaba entre analíticas miradas provenientes de todos lados. En Hufflepuff reinaba el silencio; en Ravenclaw, la confusión plena. Gryffindor permanecía más vacía que de costumbre, y ni siquiera tras preguntar Darrow consiguió averiguar si las clases se retomarían esa tarde.

No tuvieron ellas intención de asistir, pues imaginaban también que Wansky compartiría la estupefacción con ellos y que, por tanto, la clase no contaría con gran profundidad.

Hicieron acto de presencia en Hogwarts solo cuando Teren se dejó notar. Un mensaje a Darrow para informarle de que la vuelta al castillo no era solo segura, sino necesaria. Con el interés aflorando por los poros viajaron hacia el vestíbulo de Hogwarts, en donde con dificultades evitaban el choque con todo el alumnado que, puntual, asistía a un Gran Comedor caótico.

Nunca habían visto el salón repleto hasta los topes. Ni siquiera el primer día de curso la impresión de lleno se dejaba ver. Era solo en estos momentos cuando en Hogwarts se conseguía ver la superpoblación. En circunstancias en las que los bancos quedaban sin hueco para que siquiera el aire corriese, y las paredes se veían escondidas por alumnos que en alto esperaban a lo que se fuese a anunciar.

Eo consiguió espacio en Hufflepuff, junto a varios de años mayores que en la espera la ponían al tanto. También Storm e Ysera pudieron sentarse, frente a frente, en la cercanía a la salida del comedor. Teren no tomó sitio pese a poder encontrarlo, y al contrario que en la hora de la comida, Slytherin y Gryffindor intercambiaban papeles para situar a la casa verde prácticamente en visión habitual y, la roja, en abarrotamiento total. Descansaban en pie junto a Teren ambos amigos de la casa del león, en las paredes que desde la entrada permitían la amplia vista al salón.

Y daban igual las ausencias o presencias, solo había dos que importaba resaltar para los presentes. Y ninguna de ellas era a la que Darrow miraba fijamente. A un Alexander en pie, justo a las chimeneas cercanas a su casa, bordeado por Coleen Warren y Cora Malef, que entre ambos hablaban sin que él pareciese poner interés en ninguno de ellos.

Mirada perdida, pero como si donde fuese que la tuviese se encontrase con miles de pensares. Un brazo doblado al pecho y el otro apoyado en la palma del mismo, acariciando su mentón con delicadeza mientras pasaba el tiempo. Cuánto daría Darrow por saber qué pasaba por esa cabeza suya, qué barbaridad estaría celebrando sentir en esos instantes.

Teren ni perdía el tiempo en mirarle. Dividía su gesto entre la mesa del profesorado y el vestíbulo, pues ni Santoro contaba con presencia, ni tampoco lo hacía Damen. Klapp ponía la tensión por ambos, constantemente protestando por la tardanza en lo que fuese a suceder.

Lo que finalmente se daba, enmudeciendo a centenares de alumnos con solo una presencia.

Losnedahl salía de los salones traseros, junto a Fletchley y una Hasel que claramente no se mostraba tan afable como solía presentarse. Caminaba al frente de la mesa, en donde tiempo atrás hubiese descansado un atril. Esperó allí a que todos tomasen o asiento en su espalda o mostrasen disposición.

No se sustituyeron las ausencias restantes. Ni Wansky, ajeno al lugar, aparecía. Ni otros como Rannier o maestros varios vinieron a tomar asiento. Y tampoco el esperado.

-        Agradecería que todos escuchaseis lo que tengo que comunicar.

Fue como si las palabras del director guardasen bajo un hechizo un significado diferente para ella. Ysera, sin poder evitarlo, dirigía al oírle la mirada a la única persona de su mesa a la que diariamente pretendía ignorar. La que, a su desgracia, como si fuese afectado por el mismo mensaje que ella, miraba a sus ojos con decisión.

No supo interpretar lo que los ojos de Alexander gritaban antes de que estos viajasen de nuevo a Losnedahl. Lo único que sacó en claro es que nada en parecido tenían con los que hacía horas había visto bañados en llanto. Una vez más, esas diferencias. Por enésima vez, su confusión incontrolada.

-        Por desgracia o fortuna, todos los aquí presentes habéis sido actualizados de una manera u otra sobre los sucesos que han tenido lugar hoy en los jardines de esta escuela.

Su mirada se dividía entre todas las mesas. Hasta los que más pudiesen conocerle sentían la tensión en su mirada, siempre elegante y calmada, hoy turbia y tensa.

-        Por desgracia, porque semejantes hechos me gustaría quedasen siempre lejos del conocimiento de los más jóvenes, los cuales solo deberían ser informados por aquellos que supiesen como dar este tipo de informaciones. Por no decir lo que me entristece el simple hecho de que algo así haya sucedido como tal. –pausó.- Por fortuna… porque gracias a ello todo el alumnado de Hogwarts ha conocido la verdadera personalidad de uno de sus docentes.

Teren y Darrow se miraron fugazmente, pese a estar el uno junto al otro, no quisieron dedicarse mucho tiempo.  Debieron ser de los que menos alargaron la interrupción al silencio, pues prácticamente todos los allí presentes giraron a alguien cercano para comentar las palabras del director. El cual pedía de nuevo atención, alzando una mano.

-        Mario Santoro formó parte del elenco recomendado por el Ministerio de Magia británico para formar parte del nuevo profesorado que esta escuela acogería tras su cierre. Con un amplio y, ante todo innegablemente, excelente historial de trabajos y logros en el campo de los encantamientos, Mario Santoro fue bienvenido entre las paredes de este castillo para hacer llegar a las generaciones afectadas por el parón educativo todos sus conocimientos en dicho campo. –seguía difundiendo su mirada.- Todos y cada uno de nosotros, compartiésemos sus pensamientos o no, depositamos toda nuestra confianza en su doctrina y en sus capacidades.

Era de esperar un discurso que aparentase ser eterno para los que buscaban brevedad. Aun así, nadie movía un músculo. Ahora, nadie salvo algunos juveniles pronunciaba palabra con tal de no interrumpir al director que ya de por sí se tomaba su tiempo.

-        Hoy, en la sustitución que Mario Santoro ha realizado de la profesora y jefa de Hufflepuff, Romilda Tilstey, en la clase de Transformaciones de primer curso adulto, vuestro maestro de Encantamientos ha… -mordió su labio sutilmente.- causado la petrificación, bajo el hechizo _Lapisto_ , del demiguise que habitaba en nuestros terrenos.

Como si no fuese ya conocimiento general, otorgaba unos segundos para el murmullo, aprovechando el mismo para girar su torso en busca de una Hasel a la que con una mirada mostró ternura.

-        Una criatura que vuestra maestra de exteriores Patrice Hasel había acogido en nuestra casa, y que con todo nuestro cariño hemos, entre todos, cuidado y respetado. –pausó, en más extenso periodo ahora.- En cuanto han llegado a mí los sucesos, me he reunido con el profesor Santoro para completar la información que se me daba desde el resto del elenco y alumnado. –pausó.- Vuestro… maestro, confirmó no solo su inocencia, sino que dejó residir la culpabilidad de los sucesos en el itinerario de la asignatura de Transformaciones supervisado por vuestra maestra Tilstey, los cual ha considerado desactualizados, cobardes, e insuficientes. Ha defendido su labor, recordando que la petrificación de dicha criatura formaba parte de una prueba de examen, por lo que… -pausaba, costoso.- Por lo que limita toda la culpabilidad en la ignorancia, insuficiencia, e incapacidad, del alumno examinado para realizar el contrahechizo solicitado.

Nunca antes Storm sintió la necesidad de alzarse ante tantísima gente para poner defensa ante Damen Dantsov. Quedó a medio alzar, ya no por sentir no ser capaz de protestar ante la injusticia que se le dictaba al alumno, sino por no ser capaz de comprender que el maestro juzgado diese tal afirmación.

Miró a Ysera, que petrificada y con aguados ojos, miraba anonada a Losnedahl sin ser capaz de reaccionar. Rauda, como la amiga a la que observaba, giró el rostro hacia donde la mayoría de miradas viajaba. A un Alexander Dantsov que mantenía una apariencia ajena a lo allí tratado. Como si Losnedahl no aportase más que un mensaje navideño al cual ignorar.

Aturdidas por semejante imagen, ambas giraron a un Darrow que, como Teren, permanecían confusos en mirada clavada al director. Cada vez rodeados de más alumnos que se acercaban en tardanza al Gran Comedor y que no dejaron de seguir llegando en todo el discurso. Ni pestañeaban, ni parecían necesitarlo.

El silencio se dio cuando el director alzó la mano a media altura.

-        Si bien es cierto, la legislación de la escuela… permite, semejante ejercicio de examen. –siguieron los murmullos.- En la normativa de Hogwarts, se recoge explícitamente que todo contenido recogido en libros lectivos de materia práctica puede ser utilizado en el perímetro de Hogwarts bajo supervisión de un maestro siempre que se realice como acto educativo, a sola excepción de las tres maldiciones imperdonables. Y siempre que los daños, de poderse dar en alta gravedad, no se realicen contra un alumno.

Aún más comentarios. Lonsedahl mantenía la mirada fija al frente ahora. Hasta Klapp había desistido en su silencio para emitir su queja junto a un aún silencioso Darrow.

-        La legislación de Hogwarts ampara la inocencia de Mario Santoro. –confirmaba, aumentando el alboroto. Storm negaba, aturdida, e Ysera había dejado de sentir el menor ápice de fuerza para siquiera emitir respuesta.

Losnedahl alzó de nuevo la mano, y el silencio fue sepulcral.

-        Pero nada en sus palabras, actos, o muestras, es amparado por la ética y moralidad que desde la dirección he intentado e insistido en proclamar en la escuela Hogwarts desde que esta fuese abierta. –nadie habló en su pausa.- Largo y tendido he trabajado, junto a la práctica totalidad del profesorado, para que el Ministerio de Magia diese un paso atrás en su selección para el puesto de Encantamientos, pero ni vejaciones contra el alumnado ni discriminaciones inaceptables dentro de esta escuela han sido nunca consideradas por el ministro Douglas Macar. –ahora cualquier murmullo que surgiese era acallado por la multitud.- Desde la dirección de Hogwarts, con el apoyo de todo el profesorado, castigamos y sancionamos el maltrato no solo contra las personas aquí presentes, independientemente de su apellido, sino ante cualquier criatura que habite nuestros terrenos y que, en plena inocencia, sea castigada con la arrogancia y malicia de alguien que, por circunstancias que nada dictaminan, se considere en posesión de la verdad. Y ninguna ley, ni orden dictada desde el propio despacho de Douglas Macar, podría cambiar la esencia de esta escuela.

Ysera y Storm compartieron una mirada fugaz entre el gentío que se revolucionaba. Un jaleo ayudado por el silencio en el que Losnedahl se mantenía. Un director con mirada serena tras la pérdida de la calma. De seguridad ante la tensión sufrida. Con ojos clavados en un Teren que ahora, más que en previos instantes, ni siquiera daba paso a la respiración.

-        Mario Santoro ha sido destituido de su puesto como profesor de Encantamientos. –como si hubiese esperado los vítores que se alzaron, Losnedahl les otorgaba el honor con su silencio, antes de romperlo de nuevo.- A la espera de encontrar al candidato idóneo para tal puesto, yo mismo ocuparé el lugar como docente en la materia. –aún más celebraciones. Hasta Klapp se unía a ellas, usando el brazo de Darrow para aplaudir contra él. Su sonrisa era incontrolada, mientras que la de Darrow no quería escapar en grandes muestras.- Y aprovecho, antes de dejaros disfrutar de la cena… -captó de nuevo los oídos y miradas presentes.- En lo que respecta a esta escuela, ningún tipo de maltrato, ni discriminación serán permitidos y, de darse, serán duramente sancionados. Y eso os incluye a todos y cada uno de vosotros.

Sin desviar la forma firme de su rostro, su mirada viajo a su derecha, al rostro de un Alexander que alzaba el gesto en soberbia, que pese a ser analizado ahora por todos los que descifraban el mensaje, no sintió necesidad en dedicarles su atención.

-        Mostrar, una vez más, mi pésame a Patrice Hasel –giró un instante a ella.- por su pérdida de hoy, y mostrarle mi apoyo a todos los alumnos del primer curso adulto que hayan tenido que presenciar los sucesos de hoy, de igual manera que solicito las disculpas de todos los que en algún momento, sufriendo las vejaciones de Mario Santoro, hayan buscado en la dirección de Hogwarts un apoyo que no hayan encontrado. –una vez más, su mirada al frente recaía en un Teren sereno. Viajaron sus ojos claros con los del director hacia Ysera, que continuaba en el camino de un Losnedahl que finalizaba su discurso.

Por decisión, y por circunstancias.

Su mirada no fue la única que se clavó en la poblada entrada al Gran Comedor. Al pequeño hueco por el cual Damen pretendía abrirse paso, negándoselo él mismo al ser consciente de que todas las miradas caían en él. En su apagado rostro, en su claro agotamiento.

Y nadie movió ni un músculo. Ysera se aferraba a la mesa con la mano más cercana a la madera como si algo en su interior hubiese querido alzarse a él. Pero se unía a los que permanecían estáticos. A las miradas que se sorprendían por su presencia.

Fue el propio Damen el que encontró el motivo más sensato para querer abandonar el salón. Más allá de las miradas que en silencio parecían querer alejarse aún más de él, desde el lado de la chimenea izquierda, Alexander se separaba de la pared para, en contrario paso, darlo al frente.

Parando en seco. Como si hubiese sido la sorpresa la que tirase de él al Damen entrar. Ambos hermanos se miraban, en brevedad antes de que Damen desviase los ojos al lado opuesto. No en evite de los familiares, sino para comprobar que por desgracia, seguía sin ser el único que prestaba atención en él.

Agotado. Incapaz de soportarlo otra vez. Giró sobre sí y abandonó un salón que aun tras su marcha quedaba estático. Ahora los pasos de Alexander eran a plena conciencia. En la ruta pegada a la pared, aceleraba su camino a la salida para ir tras la pista de Damen. En inercia, Darrow y Teren mostraban la alerta, separándose el de Gryffindor de su propia posición contra el muro antes de que Losnedahl, ahora sí, pusiese punto final al discurso.

-        Las clases se reanudarán mañana con el horario rutinario. Mi despacho queda abierto a la visita de cualquiera que de la dirección necesite, vuestros jefes de casa se encargarán de hacerme llegar vuestras peticiones. –palmeó, haciendo aparecer el buffet.- Disfruten de la cena.

Le faltó espacio a donde correr.

Porque ni siquiera tenía fuerza en el cuerpo para desaparecerse, algo que ni de poder hacer podría evitarle el que Alexander diese con él.

-        Damen. –le llamaba, más en orden para que frenase que en solicitud de que esperase a su llegada. Pero Damen seguía su camino, ignorándole hasta que no tuviese más remedio. Buscando refugio en unas mazmorras que a un callejón sin sentido le llevaban.- Damen. –frenó ahora, sintiendo su aliento tan cerca que de nada servía intentar evitarle más.- Dónde has estado. –por primera vez, no le acusaba de desaparecer. Buscaba saber. Damen se encogió de hombros.

-        Por ahí. –con una ceja alzada el mayor, ahora sí requería más información.- Fui a buscar a Hasel, a darle el cada… -se mordió el labio, cogió aire.- Me fui al bosque, eso es todo. –no vio mentira en sus palabras, así que creyó lo que le dijo.

-        Por qué no viniste a mí cuando pasó. Me he tenido que enterar en el Ministerio. –rio Damen, desganado.

-        Ya, bueno, no veo qué podría sacar en positivo de ello—

-        ¿Te crees que Losnedahl ha despedido a Santoro con su simple orgullo? –cortó. Damen escuchaba.- Macar no lo habría aceptado de ninguna manera. Tal vez lo habría hecho, pero Santoro habría vuelto esta misma noche por orden suya. De tu padre. –explicaba, con cierto malestar.- Tu padre iba a defenderle ante la comisión, fui yo el que le convenció de que se posicionase a favor de la expulsión. –ante tanta incredulidad, Damen no emitía respuesta. Se limitó ladear la mirada, mientras Alexander parecía leer dentro de él, sin necesidad de usar ningún poder mental.- Pensabas que yo le había permitido hacer eso.

-        ¿Sería extraño de imaginar? –se defendía. Con la voz tomada. Alexander sellaba sus labios en un inicio, dándose paciencia.- Das más pie a ello que a confiar en que—

-        Sé lo mucho que te importaba ese demiguise. –cortó, a quien se dejaba ahora interrumpir.- Y aunque no lo supiese, no habría permitido que Santoro te hiciese daño de ninguna manera. Ni siquiera hubiese permitido que Santoro actuase contra nadie sin mi consentimiento. –se sonrió Damen tras unos instantes en silencio.

-        Le has permitido otras tantas cosas contra mí, sigo sin ver—

-        Nadie cercano a tu padre te va a ver de otra forma a la que te ve él, Damen. –recordó.

-        Nadie cercano a ti me ve diferente tampoco. –no iba a mencionar a cada persona en ese castillo con la que Alexander pudiese contar.- Nadie me trata con el más mínimo respeto más allá de mamá. –sabía Damen que esperaba su puntualización. La mención al otro nombre que quería escuchar. El suyo propio. Damen negó.- No me pidas que te iguale a ella, Alexander. –se encogió de hombros.- Me has amenazado con cosas peores. –recordaba.- A veces sigo sin distinguirte de él. –mordía su labio el mayor, no en ofensa sino en dolor. El que siempre le recorría cuando Damen sacaba a relucir esa sensación. Se dio el tiempo necesario antes de asentir y dignarse a hablar.

-        Lo siento entonces si has pensado que yo estaría detrás de esto. –fue sincero, provocando que en el pecho de Damen se alterase la temperatura.- Y siento por lo que has pasado. –le asintió Damen, sin más. Pues eso no quitaba su dolor.- Pero agradecería que…

Podría seguir, la presencia de Darrow ahora en las mazmorras no se lo impedía. Pero recuperaba entonces su actitud, y con ello el dominio de lo que allí pudiese suceder. Giraba el rostro de Damen a un Darrow que había accedido a los pisos bajos para ahora estático quedarse a mirar.

Lo mismo hacía el menor de los presentes, antes de volver el rostro a Alexander a la espera de lo que fuese a decir o hacer.

-        ¿Te has perdido, Brice? –burlesco.

-        No. –sereno.- He encontrado lo que buscaba. –rio Alexander, tornando en plenitud a él. Damen ahora quedaba en segundo plano.

-        ¿Me dices que has venido a mirar cómo hablo con mi hermano? ¿Y ya está? –Darrow no negó, tampoco asintió, ni aportó respuesta. Sus ojos volaron a los de Damen, que de nuevo le buscaba a él. Ahora era Alexander el que dividía los suyos entre ambos, odiando que el silencio fuese adornado con ese gesto en el que él no tenía control.- A qué has venido. –se interpuso, rompiendo el mínimo contacto. Darrow volvía a mirarle.

-        Tú mismo lo has dicho. –le devolvía la provocación. Alexander se sonreía.

-        Entonces, espero que te haya gustado lo que has visto. –más cerca.- Ahora, vuelve con los tuyos a celebrar una victoria que creéis vuestra. –el que sonrió ahora fue Darrow.

-        Sí, descuida. –miró de nuevo a Damen, dando pasos ahora en cambio hacia atrás. A la salida de las mazmorras.- Ya tengo lo que quería.

La más mínima arruga marcó la frente de Alexander, que en furia interna detestaba que, por algún motivo, hasta alguien como Darrow hubiese llegado a pensar que él estaba tras lo sucedido con Damen, como su propio hermano había sospechado. Que alguien como Darrow hubiese sentido la necesidad de ir a comprobar el estado de ese encuentro.

Podría regocijarse en el gozo de que hasta tal punto le temiesen, pero nada podía ser celebrado si el primero en padecer tal sensación era al que menos quería verle sufriéndola.

Y eso, sabía, Darrow lo notaba. Y de ahí la sonrisa con la que abandonaba las mazmorras. Dejando atrás la conciencia de que la victoria supuestamente conseguida marchaba con doble valor. Sintiendo en cambio el que la producía haber hecho nada para ahora poder celebrarlas.


	89. Chapter 89

No iban a hablar allí, en donde cualquiera pudiese verles.

El Gran Comedor había dado comienzo a la cena, pero aún la mitad del alumnado tenía que esperar su turno ya fuese por placer o por pleno en los bancos, así que el vestíbulo se contagiaba del ambiente previo del salón llenando sus topes de gente que iba y venía.

Darrow solo necesitó hacer un gesto a Teren y Klapp, que esperaban en pura intriga a la salida del bufet. De uno en uno, se fueron desapareciendo para que San Mungo les fuese de acogida. Con tanta urgencia que la sala de trabajo les recibía en el acto.

-        Y ahora, qué. –Klapp necesitaba saber. Darrow se encogía de hombros.

-        Dudo que todo sea tan bonito como se pinta. –Teren. Darrow asentía.

-        Alexander no ha tenido nada que ver con lo que Santoro ha hecho hoy. –informaba.

-        ¿Pudiste verles? –ninguno había ignorado hacia dónde corría Darrow, justo después de que ambos hermanos desapareciesen de la vista general.

Tampoco lo habían pasado por alto las tres chicas que ahora caían desde la nada sobre el suelo. Amarradas ambas a las manos de Ysera, causaban el impacto en susto con su aparición.

-        Qué hacéis aq—

-        Qué ha pasado. –Ysera enfrentaba a Darrow en busca de respuestas.- Con Damen, les has seguido. Qué ha—

-        Nada. –calmó su incertidumbre. Y recuperó la conversación.- Santoro actuó por su cuenta hoy, no era ninguna orden por parte de Alexander.

-        ¿Les has oído? –Storm cuestionaba. Él negó.

-        No me hizo falta. Cuando di con ellos, no sé, di que ya empiezo a acostumbrarme a cómo son, pero ni Alexander parecía estar amenazando a Damen, ni Damen parecía estar mirando a quien hubiese organizado lo de hoy. –eso último lo pronunció con la mirada en Teren. Él asentía.

-        Pero sigue siendo posible… -Eo apuntaba.- Quiero decir, aunque les hayas visto… como les hayas visto, puede que Alexander lo oculte, o—

-        A Alexander le indignó mucho que fuese tras ellos. –explicaba.- Conozco su mirada, y dio por sentado que fui tras ambos porque podría estar atacando a Damen de cualquier manera, o amenazándole. Que es seguramente por lo que Damen huía de él, seguramente pensaba que él estaba tras lo del demiguise… Y Alexander, no sé, no es de los que se ofende por tomarle por un psicópata. –recordó.- Pero sí es de los que se duele si el que lo piensa es Damen.

-        Amor de hermanos. Qué primor. –burló Klapp, negando al cielo.

-        Entonces… -Ysera, preguntando en mirada perdida.- Santoro ha podido hacer lo que ha hecho por deseo propio, pero también es posible que Cassius le haya—

-        No lo creo. –Teren ahora. Le escuchaban.- Si Cassius hubiese ordenado hacer algo así contra Damen, Alexander no estaría tan… -entrecomilló en el aire.- tranquilo. Con Santoro es fácil, actúa como tenga que actuar contra él y ya. Pero con Cassius… no creo que lo hubiese tomado tan plácido. –comprendían.

-        ¿Y qué ha pasado con Santoro? –Klapp.- O sea, no en la escuela, sino… No sé. Tú has ido al Ministerio. –mirando a Teren.- Se ha tenido que armar una buena.

-        No del todo. –exponía.- Obviamente no he estado en el comité, y no he visto a Violetta ni a nadie tras su fin, pero ha sido muy rápido. Y Alexander estaba por allí.

-        ¿Puede ir al comité? –Eo se sorprendía.

-        No, pero ha ido a hablar con Cassius. –explicó.- Dudo que Losnedahl haya podido quitarse del medio a Santoro con solo su palabra y la del profesorado. Él siempre dice que lo ha intentado varias veces, pero que Macar lo mantiene, y hoy no iba a ser menos si la ley encima le protege. –negaba, pensativo.- Alexander ha tenido que hacer algo.

-        ¿Contra Santoro? –Klapp no daba crédito.- Dudo que—

-        No es contra Santoro. –recordó Darrow.- Es por Damen, y por su orgullo. –explicaba.- Santoro ha atacado a Damen haciendo lo que ha hecho, y asumimos por lo obvio que Alexander no lo sabía. Santoro ha actuado a su espalda. Contra su propio hermano. –se encogió de hombros.- Bien ha podido convencer a Cassius de ello.

-        ¿En serio? Cassius habrá hecho una fiesta para celebrar la putada a Damen. –no comprendía el otro de Gryffindor.- Por qué iba a ceder a lo que Alexander dijese.

-        Porque es lo que Alexander dice, precisamente. –Teren, que compartía lo que Darrow aportaba.- Fuese Damen o no lo fuese, la víctima, digo… Santoro ha ignorando a su, digamos jefe, para actuar al fin y al cabo contra un Dantsov. Santoro no va a dejar de trabajar con y para ellos, porque cree en su causa y precisamente por ello odia a Damen, por no ver su implicación en ella. Pero su puesto en Hogwarts no es necesario. En cambio, el orgullo de Alexander, eso no creo que permitan tocarlo.

-        De hecho… -Darrow, pensativo.- No sé hasta qué punto nos favorece que Santoro se haya ido.

-        Venga ya. –Klapp.- Estábamos todos deseándolo, no jodas diciendo que ahora encima nos va a perjudicar.

-        Nos ahorramos un problema diario. Su jodido acoso, no te niego que no lo celebre. De hecho, lo hago. Se hace justicia. –miró a Teren e Ysera en gesto fugaz antes de volver a su compañero.- Pero… Si ha sucedido como creemos, no deja de ser algo logrado por Alexander. Aunque nos beneficie en algo, sigue siendo algo que él, al fin de cuentas, quería lograr. Por el motivo que fuese.

-        No lo veo del todo así. –Ysera.- O sea… Entiendo lo que dices, Alexander ha provocado la expulsión de Santoro, pero… no creo que fuese algo que quisiese lograr, como tal. Lo que ha hecho Santoro le ha tenido que, cuanto menos, trastocar muchas cosas. –entendían. Storm asentía.

-        Pienso igual. Entiendo que no hemos ganado nosotros directamente, pero no creo que él haya conseguido una gran victoria tampoco. El a quién favorece más su destitución… -se encogió de hombros.- Supongo que ya lo veremos.

-        No es más que un triste ejemplo de que, hasta para esto, Alexander es el que decide… -una vez más Ysera.

-        Qué va a pasar con él ahora… -Eo preguntaba, en especial a Teren.- Cómo se va a seguir la pista de Santoro…

-        Como se intenta seguir la de cualquier otro purista. No es que se escondan, tampoco…–poco podía aportar.- Imagino que, pese a todo, Cassius le dará algún puesto en el Ministerio, cercano a él. Hablaré con Violetta. –miró a Storm, que asentía.- No hoy. –aclaró.- Me apetece descansar un poco. –los dos hermanos presentes compartieron una tímida sonrisa ladeada hacia él.

-        Y quién sustituirá a Santoro… -Ysera.- Dudo que permitan a Losnedahl tomar el puesto mucho tiempo…

-        Cassius querrá a alguien de su bando, pero no sabemos qué prioridad tiene eso en los planes de Alexander. –Darrow al habla.- Y sigo pensando que un puesto en Hogwarts no les supone un gran privilegio. Al fin y al cabo no pueden actuar aquí. –asintieron fugazmente, creándose un silencio posterior por nadie tener nada que aportar. Klapp suspiró con profundidad, causando la atención recibida.

-        Yo me voy a ir a cenar. Si vuelves a ver a nuestro querido Alex –miraba a Darrow.- dile por favor que deje de organizar cosas en días en los que tengo citas. Gracias. –prácticamente todos rieron, sin mucho esfuerzo. Storm hasta negó. Teren fruncía el ceño.

-        ¿Con quién ahora? –provocaba. Klapp le miraba ofendido.

-        Con la misma de siempre. Si nunca consigo tener una cita en condiciones, no hables como si fuese a mil. –Teren aguantaba la risa.

-        ¿Pero aún acepta ir contigo? Yo de Sarah desistiría ya, pareces gafado.

-        ¡Teren!

Eo le llamaba la atención sin sonreírse demasiado, pero siendo la única buscando controlarse. Storm seguía negando, con una Ysera que mostraba una efusividad en la sonrisa comparable a su estado de ánimo. Darrow se tapaba media cara, riendo.

Y Klapp, fruncía el ceño a Teren en protesta.

-        Stringer, no tienes gracia. –apuntó. Teren alzó las cejas.

-        ¿Estás seguro? Porque—

-        Cállate.

-        ¿Pero cómo va la cosa? –Storm cuestionaba ahora.- Como estuviste de morros durante más de una semana tras el supuesto fracaso de la primera, no me he enterado de nada. –Teren sustituía ahora a Storm en la risa. Klapp se limitaba a mudar su indignación hacia la chica ahora.

-        Van despacio. –apuntaba Darrow, burlesco.

-        Cállate. –a él también. Miró luego a Storm.- No ha pasado nada. Pensé que podría, tras la primera cita, o lo que fuese aquello. –desquitaba.- Pero las veces que hemos hablado después, va… despacio. –Storm fruncía el ceño.

-        No entiendo.

-        Sarah es… -hablaba ahora Darrow, sin tirar del humor.- Digamos que se parece un poco a Teren en ese aspecto. –miraba a su amigo, que no lo negaba.- Con todo lo que está pasando a su alrededor, simplemente prefiere esperar a que todo se haya calmado un poco para tener nada con nadie.

-        Pero no ha negado que mientras tanto no quiera tener algo pasajero. –aportaba el propio Klapp.

-        Oh. –Storm comprendió. Pero eso no quitaba su gesto de asombro, mirando a Klapp.- Que entonces le gustas. –Klapp sonrió, como un niño. De oreja a oreja. Teren negaba con ojos en blanco frente a él.- Anda, mira, me alegro por ti.

-        ¡Y yo! –Eo celebraba, dándole un abrazo lateral.- Jo, qué bien. Me encantan estas cosas. Que pese a las circunstancias, todos acabemos encontrando el amor. –la burlaron con cierta repulsa a la cursilería emitida. Hasta Darrow daba una colleja a su hermana para pedirle que no repitiese algo así, haciéndola reír. Solo Ysera se mantuvo con el gesto bajo.

-        Sí. –ella misma aportó.- Es genial. –Eo se mordía el labio, lamentando su propio comentario ahora. Storm miraba a Darrow, que de vuelta buscaba en ella algo que decir para saltar la conversación. Fue Klapp el que lo hizo, yendo hacia Ysera.

-        No te desanimes, Yse. –pasaba su brazo tras su cuello.- Anda que no hay peces en el río.

-        Mar. –Teren. Le miraban.- Se dice  _peces en el mar_.

-        Pero también hay peces en el río. –insistía Klapp.

-        Ya, pero hay más en el mar. –y Teren hacía lo propio. Ahora Darrow y Storm se miraban con deseos de callarles a los dos.

-        Pero con los que hay en el río le sobran. –insistía. Ysera se sonreía ahora, agradeciendo al menos el gesto.- En serio, no te desanimes. Eres una chica muy top. No te costará encontrar a alguien mucho más decente que el pelo pollo.

-        ¿En serio, Klapp? –a sabiendas de que a Ysera la crítica a Damen no le iba a sentar tan bien como Klapp imaginaba, buscó desviar la conversación.- Acabas de decir que con Sarah todo bien y ya estás buscando ligar con otras. –agradeciéndolo, Ysera sonrió en lo bajo. Klapp le miraba confundido.

-        ¿Qué mierdas dices tú ahora? –Darrow iba a él, alejándole físicamente de Ysera.

-        Que basta de tocamientos.

-        Pero, si solo he dicho—

-        Sé lo que has dicho. Te conozco. –Klapp pedía explicaciones con brazos extendidos. Boquiabierto, miraba a Ysera. Esta se sonreía.

-        Pero si no le he dicho nada. –esta fingió apoyar a Darrow, encogiéndose de hombros. Klapp negó, al cielo.- Mira, os detesto a todos. A la mierda el amor. Voy a cenar.

No tardaron en imitarle, tampoco. Si bien Klapp marchó en soledad, al resto poco les ataba a quedarse en San Mungo. Solo Teren permaneció por allí más de lo esperado, negándose a la compañía de nadie en lo que Darrow posteriormente definía como  _uno de esos momentos_  en los que se pondría a limpiar para despejar su mente y que las ideas surgiesen sin presión.

Cenaron. Con aún tensión en el cuerpo, buscaron descanso. Y, tras una noche que pasó por ellos de forma fugaz, se enfrentaron al nuevo día con, en cambio, no la rutina de buena mañana.

Losnedahl había garantizado la vuelta a las clases con total normalidad. La clase de primero adulto, por otro lado, contaba esa mañana con una hora especial en la que la lección de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas no sería impartida. Por no ser, no era siquiera de obligatoria presencia.

Hasel, aún en luto, había organizado para sí y quienes quisiesen acudir a lo largo del día, un pequeño velatorio en los jardines en donde el pequeño demiguise había sido enterrado. Sin cita ni horario, una pequeña área recubierta de flores permanecería tras los Invernaderos para que, cuando se desease, se le pudiese rendir homenaje.

Con el pesar de lo ocurrido, prácticamente nadie en la clase de las chicas pretendió faltar a la ofrenda. Cada alumno que visitaba el ahora eterno descanso del animal, recreaba con su varita una pequeña flor que decoraría su recuerdo.

Eo y Storm ofrecieron a Ysera esperar. Acudir cuando el tumulto de compañeros hubiese ya desaparecido. Ysera en cambio propuso lo contrario, asistir antes siquiera de que el resto de la clase pudiese hacerle frente al detalle que Hasel tenía con su mascota. Decidida, entristecida y claramente angustiada, Ysera enfrentó el encuadre del demiguise para ofrecerle su flor.

Nadie buscó ofender su tiempo. El que Ysera se tomaba no solo para dedicarle unos pensares, sino para ser capaz de emitir su flor en un espacio en el que ya existían otras dos. La de Hasel, y la que asumía sería de Damen.

El chico no había acudido a la clase, como era de esperar. Quiso Ysera preguntar a la maestra tras despedirse del demiguise. Confirmar que Damen había pasado por allí, pero ni se atrevió a formular la pregunta que su pecho buscaba ansiar, ni, siendo lógica, necesitaba que nadie le diese respuesta.

Con tal de no pensar, Ysera ofreció a Storm y Eo practicar un poco de Aparición. Al fin y al cabo, Teren tampoco se dejaba ver esa mañana, por lo que no podía aprovechar su hora libre para entrenar de ninguna manera.

En el bosque, solo por no ponerse a buscar un aula vacía que no fuese la del séptimo piso, las chicas practicaron durante esa hora todos los avances que pudiesen haber realizado. Siendo Ysera una supervisora más cercana de lo que podía resultar un experto como Rannier, alguien que, al fin y al cabo, había olvidado hacía ya tiempo lo que era ser alumno.

Intentó ayudarlas a sentir la confianza, a perder los temores, pero ni forzó ni buscó forzar a ninguna de ellas a practicar una aparición en sí esa mañana. En ayuda a eso, nadie era más idóneo que Rannier.

La siguiente lección se dio con aparente normalidad. Damen permaneció ausente provocando que gente como Ysera diese por hecho su falta plena en la totalidad de la jornada. En cambio, el chico se dejaba ver antes del almuerzo, en clase de un Rannier que, sin sorprenderse por verle, denotaba un claro trato diferenciado ese día hacia él.

Mismas exigencias, incluso con mayor ímpetu a sabiendas de que Damen en esa asignatura no era más que un oyente, pero otorgándole los tiempos y pausas que requiriese necesarias. Por nada buscaba Rannier cargar en estrés y tormentos a una mente que se le presentaba ya atormentada.

Como pudo Ysera enfrentó aquella lección deseosa de que el Gran Comedor abriese sus puertas, aunque no tuviese hambruna alguna que saciar.

Solo quería alejarse de su presencia. De la presión de su cuerpo por acercarse a él y saber de su estado. De la falta de respeto que sentía emitirle a sus padres, a cualquiera que por ella se sacrificara en esa guerra, al aún buscar comprobar la condición emocional de quien en cambio no debía confiar.

Lo dejó pasar, ignorando hasta a Rannier en la salida apresurada que tomó del aula para ir hacia los salones a comer. Allí se reencontró con Storm, con la que comió sin querer hablar en demasía. Agradeció el regreso de Teren, con quien ahora en el espacio libre podría entrenar.

Desconocía si Damen acudiría a clase de Historia de la Magia, pero era un riesgo que no se veía capacitada a tomar.

No avisó a Teren de que su hora de volver a Hogwarts se daba. Continuó su entrenamiento con él, pasándolo por alto pese a que Teren era consciente de la ausencia a la clase. Él tampoco pareció ir a obligarla a tomar presencia en la misma. Ya fuese porque su entreno había sido demasiado suave en base a la pesadez mental en la que se encontraban, o porque de verdad veía en positivo que Ysera se alejase un poco del horario.

Allí permanecieron, toda la tarde hasta el poder regresar a cenar. Y Storm tampoco preguntó por su falta, pues parecía verse necesaria a los ojos de demasiada gente como para juzgarla por ausentarse de una clase en la que el maestro en sí poca presencia tenía.

El jueves se ofreció extraño.

En el aula de Encantamientos, repleta en presencias, todos esperaban a que Losnedahl hiciese su entrada a la que sería su primera clase con ellos. Ysera había acudido, también Damen. Y pese a que todos celebraban la ausencia de Santoro, temían lo que el director pudiese decirles. Aunque eso no relacionase en nada a la materia en sí.

-        Durante la noche del martes… me planteé seriamente cómo afrontar el itinerario de esta materia.

Apoyado sobre el escritorio, en brazos cruzados. Daba igual el contexto en el que se encontrasen, Ysera nunca le había visto perder su esencia.

Siempre en elegancia, con trajes tan variopintos, de los que intentaba recordar sin dar con uno en su memoria que le hubiese visto repetirse. El pelo, oscuro, tan bien peinado como el primer día en el que su imagen fue existente, aún mantenía ese brillo que, pese a ser de claro fijador capilar, parecía formar parte de él.

A Ysera le recordaba a Alexander en ese aspecto. En su vestimenta impoluta, en su detallado cabello hacia atrás que nunca parecía descolocarse. A pesar de todo lo que pasase alrededor.

-        Podría, o seguir con lo establecido por vuestro libro y continuar con lo que sería… -echó una mirada hacia el libro abierto de su mesa.

Como se daba con el escritorio de su despacho de director, este se mostraba plenamente ordenado. Solo una vela ardiendo en amplia llama creaba el descontrol sobre la madera.

-        Hechizos de amplitud dimensional. –informaba, aún releyendo.- Encantamientos que requieren de espacios extensos, ya sea por el destino del conjuro o por el origen. -volvió a ellos.- O bien ofrecer mis servicios durante esta jornada y la de la semana que viene para, quien lo necesite, poder analizar los conocimientos aprendidos hasta día de hoy y evaluar, por primera vez en objetividad en esta clase –directo.- si están cualificados, avanzados, o atrasados en lo que esperarían de la materia. –el silencio fue sepulcral. Ni siquiera emitían movimiento, más allá de las miradas que conectaban con los compañeros de pupitre. Losnedahl emitió una controlada sonrisa al lado.- Es voluntario, y meramente servicial. No se os evaluará salvo que sea al alza. Si solo uno de vosotros quiere ese análisis, se realizará de igual manera que las clases seguirán su rumbo. Solo es una oferta.

Entregó al alumnado el derecho a mantener de nuevo el silencio, pese a contar con que ahora este no se extendería, al menos corporalmente.

Varios brazos se comenzaron a alzar. Tímidos, comprobando en el camino al techo que no eran los únicos para no tener que raudos bajarlos. Losnedahl mantenía su sonrisa comedida, asintiendo a los que buscaban ayudarse de su oferta. Ni hizo de menos, ni mostró diferencias. Ni tampoco sorpresas.

Damen no la alzó, tampoco Ysera o Storm. Eo, en cambio, esperaba a las últimas de cambio para, con claro encogimiento, alzar la suya. El mismo gesto le devolvió el director y maestro a ella que hubiese entregado al resto. Tampoco Ysera ni Storm mostraron reacción a que su amiga buscase el análisis, si bien no pudieron evitar compartir una mirada, pues en sinceridad, no lo esperaban.

Despachó a toda la clase, dirigiéndoles a la biblioteca en donde comenzarían su estudio sobre los nuevos encantamientos. Una clasificación en cuanto a nivel de peligrosidad para la clase siguiente, mientras Losnedahl permanecería en el aula haciendo entrar uno a uno a los voluntarios para realizarles una evaluación.

Fue de lo que hablaron en el descanso posterior, llevando la voz cantante una eufórica Eo que había confirmado no ser tan negada para los hechizos básicos como Santoro le había hecho pensar.  Fueron motivos para celebrar al menos unas sonrisas, aunque en clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras Wansky se las hiciese quitar.

Lección práctica, y Eo volvía al sofoco constante, al no ver forma alguna de sentirse realizada pese a que el maestro la confirmase que no lo había hecho  _tan mal_. Fue una clase en la cual Eo pareció ser la única haciendo públicas sus emociones, pues ni el propio Wansky parecía querer emitir gran cosa.

Nada varió el viernes. Era difícil cambiar el malestar general cuando aún tan pocas noticias se daban. Tras el almuerzo, único momento desde la reunión en la sede en el que las chicas se unían a Darrow y Teren a la vez, conversaban sobre las visitas de ambos esos días a un Ministerio al que la tormenta le había llegado después de una calma sospechosa.

Santoro paseaba por allí, sin pudor en su rostro ni mucho menos vergüenza. También Alexander, confirmaba Teren, aunque poco se dejó ver el mayor de los dos hermanos por allí en comparación al fardar que solía traerse.

No había novedades. Losnedahl seguiría al mando de Encantamientos hasta que Cassius, o Alexander, se cansasen de ello. Tampoco las había respecto al supuesto trabajo de investigación de Violetta, Wansky, y Losnedahl. Así se lo hacían saber a Ysera durante la clase de Adivinación que había preferido saltarse para entrenar.

Entre lo sucedido con Santoro y el interés que les causaba el saber las futuras consecuencias, ni Darrow ni Teren habían caído a cuenta de insistir en averiguar por su cuenta qué tramaban. Solo esa mañana a Teren le había renacido el interés al ver que, tras reunirse con Violetta, la Aurora le despachaba para encontrarse con el maestro de Artes Oscuras.

Ysera no depositó en tal tema toda su atención, no mientras su entrenamiento estuviese en marcha. Prefería concentrarse en lo que Teren tuviese que enseñarla, en avanzar en su aprendizaje para no desaprovechar la lección con su compañero. Darrow les abandonó para ir a entrenarse un poco con Klapp, y ambos continuaron su lección procurando que nada les atormentase el proceso.

A su manera, Storm había procurado lo mismo; alejarse de los males que pudiesen perturbar su descanso. Como en cada clase de Vuelo libre que tuviese, la muchacha se subía a su escoba para flotar por el campo de Quidditch a la espera, en caso de ese viernes, de que sus compañeros hiciesen acto de presencia una hora después para el entrenamiento de Slytherin previo al encuentro del fin de semana.

Con pereza descendió del cielo, a sabiendas de que no iba a poder disfrutar del entreno por mucho que el mismo ansiase. Solo ver a los Warren accediendo al campo con sus vestimentas liderando a otros dos compañeros de equipo animaba a Storm a despegar de nuevo.

Paseó lenta, a la espera de que alguien más viniese para no tener que tratar con ellos. Agradeció que Kenzie fuese de las próximas en salir, compartiendo la muchacha en su gesto el claro desprecio por el resto de la compañía.

Poco a poco todos fueron acudiendo al encuentro. Ambas capitanas conversaban dejando el tiempo pasar, que el grupo se completase. Acabaron llamando su atención, por algo que a su pesar también habían notado.

-        ¿Va a venir el super capitán Dantsov o qué? –uno de los que charlaba con los Warren cuestionaba a ambas. Kenzie tomó voz.

-        Tiene que estar al llegar. –miró a Storm, reduciendo la frase a ella.- Me he topado justo antes de venir con él, me dijo que sí que vendría. –aclaraba.- Aunque iba bastante estresado.

-        ¿Cómo ves eso? –burlesca Storm.- A Damen parece que todo le da igual, vive desganado. –ella rio, afirmando las palabras de su compañera.

Aún tuvieron que esperar otros cinco minutos a la llegada del capitán ausente. No les habría importado comenzar la sesión sin él, pero saber de su asistencia las hizo esperar. Ahora que se dejaba ver, esperaban explicación. Y más al ver que no venía solo, que Alexander entraba con él manteniéndose en la periferia del terreno.

-        Por fin. –el mismo muchacho que había protestado por su ausencia. Damen se limitó a mirarle con dejadez en el camino.

-        ¿Dónde estabas? Y qué hace él aquí… –Kenzie otra vez, de nuevo, en espacio reducido.

-        Mi hermano se irá en breves, no te preocupes.

-        Por qué has tardado tanto.

-        Porque intentaba encontrarles. –esperaba Storm que Kenzie comprendiese, pero la capitana parecía igual de perdida. El resto no iba a ser algo diferente.

-        ¿El qué, Dantsov? –burlaba Coleen.- ¿Las tácticas útiles que aún no has compartido? –solo le rio su hermano.

Curioso de ver fue que el propio Damen se sonriese. Poco dejaba a la imaginación, el gesto era claramente irónico.

-        Gracias por hablar, Coleen. –aparentó.- Ha sido un gran mensaje de despedida. Ahora, largo. –indicó con la mirada la salida de los campos.

Por muy gratificante que fuese de imaginar su partida, hasta Storm permaneció confusa al escucharle. Ambos hermanos mostraban aún mayor confusión.

-        Qué narices dices ahora. –Coleen insistían. A lo que Damen no parecía molestarle acudir aclarar.

-        Que te largues. Tú y tu hermano. –ni se preocupó de mirar a Greg.- Ya.

-        Damen… -Kenzie. Necesitada de explicación.

Hasta dividían su mirada con un Alexander pasivo a la espalda. De brazos cruzados, el mayor de los Dantsov se limitaba a escuchar. Ni mostraba sorpresa, ni tampoco indignación.

-        Vilma y Manuel se están cambiando. Ahora vienen. Han seguido los entrenamientos, así que no les va a costar adaptarse a la táctica. Y contra Ravenclaw no creo que cueste tampoco mucho—

-        Deja de decir gilipolleces de una vez. –Greg le encaraba ahora, sobrepasando a su hermano. Haciendo lo propio contra Damen, ahora en corpulencia.

Damen no se vino abajo. Nunca lo hacía.

-        A qué viene esto. –protestaba. Damen alzó una ceja, soberbio.

-        A que estáis fuera del equipo. Esta vez definitivamente, por cierto. –aclaró. Ambas capitanas se miraban, sin querer celebrar por no comprender del todo lo sucedido.

-        No puedes echarnos. –recordó Coleen.- Estamos aquí por—

-        Por orden de un jefe de casa que ya no es jefe de casa. –sentenció.- Santoro nos obligó a cargar con vuestra presencia. Pero Santoro ya no está. Así que, vosotros tampoco.

Storm imaginaba que algo la diferenciaba del resto en esos momentos. Si bien todos los ajenos a los Warren parecían querer celebrar su marcha, a la chica el simple hecho de escuchar a Damen mencionar al antiguo maestro le causó un revuelo en el estómago.

Con tanta frialdad, con tanto desprecio a la vez…

Su mirada se fijó demasiado rato en Alexander, como si en él quisiese ver algo en diferente, algo a lo que no acostumbrase o, en cambio, algo familiar. Se dio de lleno con la pasividad que había traído de compañera. Algo que no aclaraba nada, más bien sembraba aún mayores dudas.

-        ¿Te crees que puedes tomar estas decisiones por ti solito? –insistía Coleen. Damen hacía lo propio con su soberbia.

-        Cierto. Mis disculpas. –se giró a sus dos compañeras.- ¿Os parece bien? –Kenzie no tardó en asentir rauda. Storm lo hizo más pausada. Él volvió a enfrentarles, fingiendo alarma.- Oh, perdona ¿hablabas por mi hermano? –el propio Damen clavó su mirada en Alexander, que ni se inmutaba.

De los dos hermanos, solo Greg buscó el apoyo en el mayor. No recibió nada.

-        Yo soy el capitán de este equipo, no él. –encaraba, de cerca.- Ahora, largo.

-        Estás cometiendo un gran error, Dantsov, porque—

-        Sé los errores que cometo, y sé las consecuencias. –aún más furioso en la respuesta.

Ahora Storm dudaba ser la única consciente del sentimiento de Damen al pronunciar tales palabras. Si tantos ejemplos pasaban por su cabeza al escucharle hablar.

-        He dicho que largo. –insistió.

-        La has cagad—

-        Coleen. –como un perro que oye la orden de su dueño. Ambos hermanos, acompañados del resto del equipo, giraban en unísono a Alexander.- Vamos. –con un gesto de su cabeza, les indicó a ambos salir.

Atónitos, permanecieron estáticos, buscando ahora el gesto del hermano menor que alzaba una vez más su ceja en señal de poderío. Por mucho que este, en obviedad, le llegase con pesar al tener que ser otorgado por Alexander.

Sin rechistar, no al menos en voz alta, los dos hermanos partieron veloces antes de estallar contra Damen delante de su hermano.

Pasaron por el lado de Alexander, que ni se inmutó por su presencia tan cercana. Miraba aún a Damen, al que asintió una vez antes de recibir el mismo gesto de vuelta. Como si confirmase así que su trabajo allí ya había concluido. Y marchó de igual manera que los dos expulsados.

-        Cómo narices… -Kenzie preguntó por todos, si bien Damen no tenía intenciones de quedarse hablando. Partía a soltar los balones para el entrenamiento.

-        Hablé con Losnedahl. Es jefe momentáneo de la casa, y no solo ve con buenos ojos que les echemos, sino que lo suplica. –Storm iba con ambos.

-        Ya, pero, tu hermano… -aun así era Kenzie la que hablaba.

-        Mi hermano me debe demasiados favores. –no entró en detalles. Storm no supo si por su presencia o porque Damen nunca lo hacía. Asumió con lógica que era lo segundo.

-        Te debe de deber muchos y muy grandes porque… -confusa aún la mayor.- Joder. ¿estamos seguros de esto? –ambos miraron a Kenzie.

-        ¿Ahora les quieres de vuelta? –Storm. Ella negó.

-        Ni de coña, es solo que… el partido es mañana. Vilma y Manuel—

-        Lo harán perfectamente. –sentenciaba ahora Damen.- Como seguramente no lo hagan bien es si dudamos ahora de ellos. Bastante tienen, entrando y saliendo del equipo todo el rato…

-        Sigue siendo un riesgo… -insistía Kenzie.- Que, oye, encantada de correrlo si eso les echa, pero… Se nos pueden echar encima si perdemos mañana contra Ravenclaw. Es el peor equipo de la temporada. –recordaba.

-        Tranquila. –lanzó el Quaffle a una de las cazadoras, que acto seguido partía al cielo con el resto.- Procuraré que el partido no se alargue más de cinco minutos. –sin soberbia ahora pero con clara seguridad. Kenzie miró a Storm, y aunque depositó en ella el gesto de media sonrisa, la menor no lo devolvió.- ¿Recreamos encuentro? –proponía. Asintieron ambas.- Perfecto. Dividid equipos. –soltó el Snitch, que raudo se perdió por el cielo.- Yo voy a practicar.

Ni Kenzie ni Storm contaban con que los nuevos bateadores cumpliesen con las exigencias que el encuentro pedía, no al menos con tan poco tiempo de preparación por muchos entrenamientos que hubiesen seguido.

Tampoco en cambio contaban con que Damen hubiese sido literal a su palabra y, en cambio, lo fue de manera cristalina.

En las gradas, Ysera aún no había dejado de lado su malestar por estar rodeada de tanta gente en soledad en su tribuna de Slytherin cuando Cooper-Pack sentenciaba el encuentro. Dentro del terreno, Storm apenas había tenido que actuar dos veces, y siendo una en jugada propia de equipo, cuando Damen ya se hacía con la bola dorada.

Ganaba Slytherin con ciento setenta puntos a cero, en apenas cuatro minutos escasos de juego.

No se dieron ni risas ni vítores, pues más de uno, incluidos los miembros de la casa ganadora, veían con desgracia que el encuentro tan ansiado ya hubiese culminado sin tiempo alguno a celebrarlo.

El equipo, en cambio, que había saltado al partido con las dudas centradas en ambos golpeadores, agradecieron a Damen el magnífico esfuerzo depositado. Ravenclaw no era peligro en cuanto a buscadores, pero reconocían su mérito para, solo o acompañado, hacerse con el Snitch en tan poco tiempo.

-        Pero no te acostumbres. –Kenzie le daba con el puño en el hombro, camino a los vestuarios tras saludarse con la colegiala.- No me basta con marcar solo un tanto por partido. –Damen no se sonrió en demasía, pero el gesto quedó presente.

-        Piensa en positivo. –añadía él.- Vilma y Manuel han hecho su trabajo.

-        No ha dado tiempo a mucho… -Storm no quería aguar la fiesta, pero traía la realidad. Damen, sin mirarla, negó.

-        No, pero he perseguido el Snitch solo. Se han encargado bien de atosigar a Ravenclaw como para permitirme cazarla en menos de cinco minutos.

-        ¿Lo teníais planeado o algo? –Kenzie.

-        Tal vez no soy tan mal entrenador. –Kenzie rio, por lo bajo, pero en sonoridad. Storm se limitaba a sonreír con cierto control.

Borró el gesto en el acto al llegar al túnel y ver allí a Darrow. Tan de frente que podrían haberse chocado con él sin ser ella consciente de su presencia.

-        ¿Cotilleando, Brice? –pese a todo, los enfrentamientos que Kenzie pudiese tener con él no cargaban con malicia. Nada más allá de las burlas entre rivales. Darrow se encogía de hombros.

-        Qué quieres. Cuatro minutos son sospechosos.

-        Tranquilo. –Storm se había dispuesto a hablar. Enmudeció al ver que era Damen el que lo hacía, pasando por el lado del chico y palmeando su espalda.- Ya le diré a Klapp el truco.

Pasó de largo, sin reparar en nada más que la entrada al vestuario masculino. Dejó atrás una nueva risa en Kenzie, que pronto partía al mismo destino al lado opuesto, y otra mínima en un Darrow que, como habría hecho Storm previamente, procuró borrarla rápidamente.

-        ¿Te ha gustado? –le dio un beso. Él recuperó la sonrisa.

-        Ha sido un partidazo. –ella rio.- Has estado soberbia.

-        Vete a la mierda. –golpeó su abdomen.

-        Lo digo en serio. Primera guardiana en acabar un encuentro sin tantos recibidos. –volvió ella a reír.

-        Me habría odiado si en solo cuatro minutos ya recibo un tanto.

-        Bah. –la besaba él ahora.- Has batido el record esta temporada, no le busques sentido.

-        Porque no lo tiene. –insistía.- Cuatro minutos sin anotar, lo pondré en mi currículum.

-        Para ¿quieres? Tengo una novia que bate records. –otro beso.- La mejor guardiana del año, que acaba el encuentro sin tantos. Déjame presumir.

-        Deberías convencer a Damen de que le diese el truco a Klapp, más bien. Para cuando os toque perder contra nosotros, al menos haber intentado parar los pies al mejor equipo. –Darrow puso los ojos en blanco. Difícilmente iba a dejar de sonreírse.

-        Y aquí está la endiosada. ¿Consigues un record de pacotilla y ya te crees especial? –rio ella.

-        A callar. Soy la única guardiana en no recibir tantos. –volvió él a reír.- Y no bromeaba, tal vez os viene bien seguir una estrategia diferente.

-        Lo tendré en cuenta, capitana de mi archirrival. Y si no, voy al otro capitán de mi archirrival. –rieron.- ¿Ha ido bien? Todo, con Damen… -ella cogió aire. Poco a poco borró el gesto de sus labios.

-        Sí, o sea… Desde que ayer echase a los Warren… Ha sido sorprendente. Vilma y Manuel la verdad es que han cumplido con su labor.

-        Tal vez lo sucedido le ha servido para despertar de alguna forma… -miraban ambos a la entrada al vestuario como si siguiese allí. Raudo Darrow buscó despejarse de sus pensamientos.- O sea, da igual.

-        ¿El qué?

-        Nada.

-        Darrow…

-        Solo era mi lado esperanzado, nada más. –entendió ella. El doble sentido. El mismo que ella misma se cuestionaba desde lo sucedido con el demiguise. El que sin duda sembraba sus dudas hasta con alguien con quien pensaba tenerlo todo aclarado.

Miraba ella también al punto en el que Damen no estaba, pero en el que le imaginaba. Con lo sucedido con Santoro, con el rencor hacia él. Con los favores de Alexander…

No quiso seguir con ello. No en ese momento.

Miró a Darrow, buscando sonreírse.

-        En fin. La mejor guardiana se va a duchar.

-        Y dale… Para qué diré nada. –rio ella, hacia la entrada.- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

-        Hoy no. –cruzó la puerta. Una vez dentro, sin saber por qué, la sonrisa se le volvió a pintar.

Y sabía que Darrow esperaría fuera.

Tornó sobre sí y se asomó al túnel.

-        Tal vez en quince minutos. 


	90. Chapter 90

Había sido una labor costosa el encontrar asiento en las gradas. Tanto ella como Eo habían acudido al estadio de Quidditch con el tiempo justo, e Ysera escuchó el pitido de inicio aún en pie buscando un asiento que tomar.

Tener que ahora abandonar el campo sin haber siquiera adaptado su cuerpo al asiento… No sabía si reír o llorar al respecto.

Esperó a que las gradas se vaciasen un poco para descender ella. Mejor así que enfrentarse al tumulto de personas tomando escaleras hacia abajo. Dio prioridad a la ausencia de Alexander, al cual ya había buscado evitar en todo momento en su llegada. El mayor de los Dantsov no había acudido al estadio con los hermanos Warren, algo sorprendente hasta para los que les ignoraban en costumbre.

En ello pensaba en su descenso, ya más fácil de darse debido a la ausencia de personas. Abajo quiso encontrarse con Eo, aunque la chica no parecía ya presente. Vio a Kenzie hablando con otra chica frente a la salida del túnel, y a ella fue a preguntar por Storm.

-        Entraba hace poco a las duchas, creo, ha llegado la última. –explicaba, sin certeza plena.

Agradeció Ysera la información y se limitó a esperar.

Acompañada solo del frío y de la fugaz salida de miembros de Ravenclaw que en manada parecían haber tenido reunión de urgencia en el campo tras las duchas.

Le sabía mal sonreírse. Imaginaba que ese tipo de derrota había debido ser catastrófica para el equipo azul, y aun así no podía evitar celebrar internamente que hubiese sido su propia casa la causante.

Poco la unía al deporte más allá que apoyar a sus amigos. Hacía ya meses que venía viendo encuentros en Hogwarts y aún no había encontrado la pasión hacia tal competición, pero sin duda Storm y Darrow salían renovados de sus partidos. Siempre que no se enfrentasen entre ellos y la casa roja saliese del mismo con caras largas. Entonces, solo era Storm la que celebraba.

Hasta Klapp resultaba curioso de ver tras los duelos. Si ganaba Gryffindor, el chico era pura alegría, contagiosa para cualquiera. Si perdían… Era mejor no hablarle. En semanas, tal vez.

De nuevo se pintaba en ella la sonrisa vergonzosa. Pues Gryffindor solo perdía contra Slytherin, y eso era lo único que animaba a Ysera a disfrutar del mal humor que pudiesen tener tanto Darrow como Klapp. Igual que las risas que ella y Storm pudiesen echarse a su costa.

No tenía motivos para dejar de sonreírse por ello. Para ella aquello no era más que un juego, al fin y al cabo, y seguiría disfrutándolo de esa forma.

Aunque ahora la sonrisa de sus labios se borrase. Al menos, no era por deportividad.

Giraba sobre sí manteniendo el cuerpo cálido en un ambiente tan gélido. Esperaba a Storm con la mirada en el arenal creado a la salida del túnel, sin pensar en nada más que los recuerdos que le pintaban esas sonrisas. Por eso, al alzar la mirada y dar con Damen en su salida del vestuario, cualquier ápice de felicidad se esfumó de su rostro. Ni siquiera los recuerdos quedaban cercanos a ella de manera que pudiese aunque fuese acudir a ellos en auxilio.

Él había parado en seco, e igual hacía ella en su trote cerrado.

Se encargó Damen de romper el vínculo visual y seguir su paso, cargando su macuto a la espalda, a un lado, y portando su escoba en el otro.

No supo por qué lo hizo. Como si el dolor más reciente ocultase por unos instantes el que la acompañaba ya desde hacía pocas semanas. La empatía que en el fondo sentía Damen no merecía.

-        ¿Cómo…? –titubeó.

La simple palabra ya hacía que Damen tornase sobre sí a mirarla. Por la sorpresa de siquiera escuchar una salir de sus labios.

-        Cómo te encuentras…

Necesitaba saberlo. Pues aún ella sufría con cada recuerdo el horror de lo ocurrido. Llevado también por la confusión que vivía tras ver cómo todo se había dado.

Ya no solo la memoria de ver a Damen en el ataque a sus padres, sino todo lo sucedido posteriormente. Con la culminación no solo de la barbarie de Santoro, sino del comportamiento posterior de Alexander para con su hermano.

Se exculpaba en la confusión. Una que sin duda no la había abandonado en ningún momento.

Damen se encogió de hombros.

-        No muy cansado, la verdad. –no hacía referencia su vida, Ysera lo sabía.

Emitió ella una sonrisa a un lado que poca emoción mostraba.

-        No les has dado tiempo a amoldarse siquiera…

Tornó ella sobre sí fugazmente, al final del túnel en donde se divisaba el comienzo del campo, en donde aún algunos de Ravenclaw permanecían charlando. Damen asintió, bajando el gesto. Cierta vergüenza, no supo Ysera si por orgullo o lástima.

-        ¿Todo… bien, en casa? –al grano.

Damen volvió a sorprenderse por su pregunta, ahora ya no en soledad por el simple hecho de escucharla dirigiéndose a él. Tardó en responder, en asentir.

-        Mi hermano está ejerciendo de tal estos días, al menos. –algo sabía ella no acostumbraba recientemente.

Habría dicho que se alegraba, pero poco o nada quería mentir en esos momentos. Si bien podría sentir gratificante que Damen por fin sintiese esa compañía familiar, en nada podía celebrar ella que fuese originada por Alexander Dantsov.

-        Mi padre sigue como siempre. –resumió.

No esperaba ella tampoco lo opuesto, aunque hubiese preguntado con dudas.

-        No sabía cómo se había dado todo después de lo de…

Sin querer mentarlo, Ysera lo dejó en el aire. El recuerdo del hombre que había causado en Damen los últimos males.

Entendió de primeras que Damen no quisiese responder. Luego, los motivos de su silencio la hicieron estremecerse. Ya no solo por descubrirlos sino por ser consciente ella misma de todo lo que suponían.

Avergonzada, consigo misma, bajó el gesto.

-        No deberíamos estar hablando. –el propio chico lo recordaba.

Ysera asentía, consciente. No sentía lástima por ello, o al menos no era consciente de algo así. Si bien en su estómago algo daba vueltas manejado por los hilos de la confusión y la incertidumbre que con tanta fuerza la dominaban. 

Alzó el gesto. Serena. Como si con su ahora plena seriedad se disculpase no solo con él, sino con ella misma, por haber osado hablarle. Fuese cuales fuesen sus penurias.

Ella sufría las suyas, y nada más que ignorancia se debían.

-        Adiós…

Le dejó despedirse por ambos. No quiso pronunciar mayor palabra.

Esperó con desprecio propio a que Storm de una vez saliese del túnel una vez Damen hubiese partido hacia el castillo.

Por qué había sido tan estúpida de hablarle. Por qué, pese a todo, seguía sintiendo la necesidad de confiar en él si hasta el propio Damen de su lado la espantaba. A plena conciencia de que su persona en poco auxilio acudiría. O al menos, así lo sentía ella.

Apoyada contra las maderas del campo esperó un rato más. Aún amargada en su lamento, con tanta profundidad en el mismo que ni fue consciente del tiempo que pasaba. De lo que se retrasaba su amiga, ni de la oscuridad que ya bañaba el cielo.

Recuperó la memoria de por qué permanecía allí a la espera cuando la oyó reír. Cuando también oyó la risa de Darrow.

Se giró a ambos, sin poder evitar la sorpresa pintada en sus cejas alzadas. Ellos, por otro lado, la mostraban en un sepulcral silencio, y una fingida seriedad. Más conseguida en Storm que en Darrow.

Ysera frunció el ceño.

-        Ya podría haber estado aquí horas, sí. –se cruzaba de brazos.- Ahora entiendo la tardanza.

Darrow rio por lo bajo. Era obvio su orgullo. Caminó. Storm lo hacía más lenta, mirando a su amiga fingiendo autocontrol.

-        Yo no te he dicho que me esperases. Culpa tuya.

-        Siempre te espero tras un encuentro. Dad gracias, los dos –con un puño al brazo de cada uno, a ambos lados de ella.- que no me haya dado por entrar al vestuario a ver si estabas bien.

No pudo Darrow evitar reír.

-        Bien estaba, eso lo puedes—

-        Darrow. –Storm le mandaba callar. También a la risa. Aunque de ella quisiese escaparse también.

-        La próxima vez, aunque sea, avísame. –pedía a Storm.

-        Tranquila, colgaremos lencería en el manillar de la puerta, como hacéis los Muggles. –aún Darrow. Storm rio.

-        Lo dices como si fuese algo estúpido. Pero al menos ahorra problemas.

-        No es estúpido. Es solo que nosotros hechizamos la puerta, ya sabes. Así no se abre.

-        Eso en el mundo Muggle se llama cerrojo, Darrow. –recordó ella.- Y necesita de menos concentración que el sacar una varita en momentos de calentón y ponerte a menearla para conjurar un hechizo en condiciones. –él rio.

-        Ya bastante hay con una varita, como para sacar la—

-        ¡Darrow! –ambas. Storm riendo, Ysera controlándose ahora. Él alzaba los brazos.

-        Vale, vale, mis disculpas. Voy a la sede ¿venís?

-        ¿Ahora? –Storm no comprendía.

-        Teren estará allí. Seguramente preguntándose por qué nadie anda trabajando con él. O entrenando. –miró a Ysera.

-        ¿No le dices que hay partido? Juega su casa. –Storm. Darrow rio.

-        Claro, para que se presente en el partido y se ponga a gritarles que paren ya y se pongan a estudiar. –rieron.- Seguramente el único Ravenclaw que aplaudiría la hazaña de Damen. Con tal del que partido acabase pronto.

Buscó Ysera mantener al margen lo sucedido. Concentrada en la conversación.

-        ¿Lo suyo también es una hazaña? –Storm protestaba. Riendo, Darrow respondía.

-        No eres la única batiendo records hoy, no. –bufó Storm.- Anda, vamos.

Cogió sus manos, pese a lo innecesario con Ysera, y partieron hacia San Mungo. Más fácil había resultado dejar de lado el encuentro con Damen en los aledaños del campo. Ahora, con las voces gritando sus atrocidades, Ysera no tenía a dónde agarrarse.

Agradeció al menos que ni Darrow ni Storm dejasen de hablar. Aunque de poco sirviese, al menos era agradable ver el interés de sus compañeros en acallarlas bajo sus propias conversaciones.

Cuando entraron por la puerta de la sala de trabajo, Teren miró a Storm antes de asentir con un suspiro.

-        Ahora comprendo.

Su macuto y ropas de deporte eran demasiado informativas. Darrow miraba a ambas chicas con la lógica que había empleado antes, viéndola convertida.

-        No seas así. No habéis sufrido mucho. –Storm le anunciaba.

Cotilleaba la chica por encima en la labor que llevaba a cabo el muchacho. Él, en cambio, alzaba la mirada para dar con la de ella.

-        ¿Nosotros? Ah. –caía.- Que era contra Ravenclaw.

-        No finjas, seguramente estés destrozado por dentro por la derrota. –Ysera. Teren la miraba sonriéndose.

-        Un horror, sí. –rieron ambos.

-        Podrías haber ido a verlo. –Darrow, que lanzaba y recuperaba como malabarista un tarro que había cogido. Teren ahora no le quitaba ojo.- Cuatro minutos.

-        No me han encajado ni un tanto. –Storm, celebrando.

Teren volvía la mirada a sus papeles, echando mano de su varita.

-        Damen ha cazado el Snitch en cuatro minutos, pero permíteme quedarme con lo mío. –Storm de nuevo.

-        Sin ofender…-Teren.

Giraba su varita hacia Darrow, sin mirarle. En cuestión de un segundo, el tarro que subía y bajaba quedaba estático en el aire. Teren movió la varita a un lado y el bote viajó hacia su estantería. Darrow frunció el ceño y emitió un puchero.

-        Pero si me preguntas antes de eso, no te sé decir ni en qué posición juegas. –Storm empujó al chico con el hombro.- Se me olvidan esas cosas, no puedo evitarlo.

-        De mí sí lo sabes ¿no? –Darrow. Teren le miraba.

-        Tú eres el que marca los goles.

Ponía el de Gryffindor los ojos en blanco. Storm se sonreía e Ysera directamente emitía la risa, acompañando a Teren.

-        Odio cuando mezclas fútbol con Quidditch.

-        Odio cuando me habláis de Quidditch como si me importase lo más mínimo.

-        Y soy cazador. Después de tanto tiempo, no cuesta nada aprendérselo. –recordó. Teren le miró de reojo, con el gesto bajo.

-        No me va la caza.

El ofendido lanzó al ofensor lo primero que pilló cerca. Unas esferas gelatinosas y peludas de color naranja que por lo visto Teren había estado analizando. Este se protegió como pudo antes de coger la bola y dejarla sobre la mesa.

-        Qué quieres, me parece una posición inútil y sin sentido. Pero si te gusta, adelante. –Ysera reía, y también lo hacía Storm.

Celebraban el golpe a Darrow que, ofuscado, mantenía el ceño fruncido.

Teren giró a Storm.

-        La tuya más de lo mismo, no sé si eres consciente. –borró su risa.- El Snitch da ciento cincuenta puntos. A no ser que marquéis más de esa cifra, los tantos van a dar igual siempre; quien cace el Snitch, gana. –Ysera asentía. Lo que fuese por picarles.

-       Ha habido partidos en los que se han marcado tantos suficientes como para que la caza del Snitch no sirva al rival. -buscaba Darrow recordar. Teren le ignoraba.

-      ¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que eso suceda? ¿Un 1%? En el Quidditch solo tiene sentido el buscador y los golpeadores. ¿Vosotros? Ocupar espacio. Y por lo que decís… -quitaba unos trozos de piel a las bolas peludas, descubriendo su interior rosado.- Ni eso, porque a Damen no le ha debido molestar mucho nadie si se ha hecho con el Snitch tan pronto.

-        No, pero hemos molestado a Ravenclaw. –Teren miró a Storm, sin querer reír.

-        ¿Tú? ¿O los golpeadores?

-        Déjale. Es un Muggle. –Darrow. Los dos de esa descendencia le miraron alarmados.

-        Bueno, cuidado, Alexander tiene un nuevo miembro en sus filas. –el propio Teren.

-        Eh, no te pases. –se defendía. Teren cogió la bola y se la tiró de vuelta.

-        No te pases tú.

Tanto Storm como Ysera focalizaron ahora su interés en el trabajo de Teren, con tal de que acabaran con la estúpida disputa que pese a empezar bien podía terminar de forma muy negativa.

El chico trabajaba en la elaboración de un fijador. Por lo visto, alguien del Eje había visto su varita dañada en el último ataque y esta había terminado cediendo al estropicio final. Buscaba Teren, como reto personal, conseguir alguna mezcla que devolviese la unión a las dos mitades del mismo arma.

De momento, aún tenía trabajo por hacer, pues por mucho que supiese de varitas, el crear o manipular una era aún una materia de la magia en la que no tenía pleno conocimiento.

Dejó el trabajo de lado cuando le comenzó a dedicar más tiempo a la conversación de los otros tres que a su maña. Ya al menos no hablaban de Quidditch, aunque la charla ya no daba pie a bromas.

-        Por muy despacio que se lo tomen ahora, no creo que tarde mucho.

Cargada de optimismo, Storm había querido alejar la posibilidad de que Alexander buscase dar otro ataque. Con Ysera ya dañada, atada al destino de sus padres, y Teren sin nada que perder, no veía motivo a que Alexander quisiese aún agrandar la herida.

El propio Teren, por el contrario, solo veía posibilidad a ello.

-        Por mucho que tenga a sus padres, que me haya derrotado a mí, no va a quedarse ahora de brazos cruzados. Sigue queriendo que Ysera y yo explotemos, y para eso ha de mantenerse activo.

-        Bueno. –Darrow.- Y para eso estamos todos con vosotros, y trabajando duro ¿no? –había vuelto a coger una bola gelatinosa. De nuevo se la lanzaba a Teren.- Y no digas que te ha derrotado, no delante de mí.

El de Ravenclaw emitió una mueca de agotamiento. Cedía.

-        Habéis pasado la semana en el Ministerio. ¿No os han dicho nada? –preguntaba Ysera. Ambos se miraban, negando.

-        Aún no se sabe nada. –confirmaba Darrow.- Pero, quién sabe, con tanta reunión de las suyas, temo que estén pensando también que no se avecina nada.

-        ¿Reunión? –confusa, Storm.

-        Tu madre, Wansky, y Losnedahl, están investigando algo que no nos quieren decir. –confirmaba Teren. Storm frunció el ceño.

-        Vaya, no me ha dicho nada.

-        Ya, insisto en que no quieren decir nada. –así hacía.

-        ¿Tenéis idea sobre qué?

Ambos chicos volvieron a mirarse y a negar.

-        Obviamente es algo contra los puristas, pero… -se encogía de hombros Darrow.

-        Pues ha de ser importante si eso decís les quita concentración.

-        Eso esperamos, al menos. Que sea por eso…

Un breve silencio, en el que cada cual pensaba en las posibilidades. Storm volvió a tomar la voz tras la brecha.

-        ¿Se sabe algo de Damen?

Sintieron los tres la misma curiosidad por su pregunta. Ya no porque la formulase, pues el enigma que giraba en torno a Damen seguía muy vívido, sino porque por primera vez, Storm parecía guardar interés sin un prejuicio previo.

Los dos chicos se miraron, de igual manera que Ysera bajó el gesto. Negaron.

-        Al Ministerio solo acude Alexander. –Teren informaba.- Nadie habla de Damen, parece ser cosa suya solo. Ni Cassius le menciona.

-        Bueno, eso no es novedad. –Storm. Emitieron los dos una sonrisa triste por lo cierto.

-        Entonces no hay nada nuevo…

Un nuevo silencio, más recortado en el tiempo. Con toda la atención fijada en la callada. Teren miraba a Darrow, entendía Storm como si le animase a formular él la pregunta.

-        ¿Tú sabes algo? –calmada, negó.

-        ¿Qué te dijo? Cuando hablasteis…

Curiosa, Storm quiso saber. Verla llegar al cuarto en estado lacrimógeno no le dio buenas esperanzas en el pasado. Ahora, con aquello dejado más atrás, esperaba que Ysera pudiese aportar algo nuevo.

Pero Ysera poco podía decir.

-        Simplemente me pidió perdón. Por… por no haber podido hacer nada. –pausaba.- Me aseguró que él no sabía nada hasta el mismo momento, y que… -cogió aire.- que va a hacer todo lo posible por asegurarse de que estén bien. –aguardaron. Ella emitió una risa triste.- Como si les hubiesen llevado a un hotel de malamuerte y él solo fuese a procurar que las paredes no se cayesen a cachos.

Teren y Darrow volvían a mirarse, compartiendo con ambos gestos lo que a Ysera no quisiesen decirle. Igual hacía Storm, limitando su mirada a una Ysera que, avergonzada, no se la devolvía a nadie.

-        Antes le pregunté qué tal estaba… Por, por lo del demiguiste. –se obligaba a aclarar. Asintieron ellos.- No terminó de responderme. –encogiéndose de hombros.- Dijo que no deberíamos hablar, y está en lo cierto.

Darrow asintió más efusivo que el resto, pero aún con clara calma. Esperaron un instante antes de aportar algo verbal.

-        Tal vez viene bien… El alejarse. Después de todo… -asintió ella.

-        Es solo que… -suspiró.- Da igual.

-        Lo sé. –Teren. Todos lo hacían en realidad.- Pero si Damen va a…

Miraba a Darrow, como si solo en él pudiese sentir el compañerismo de su pensamiento. Storm, sabedora de cómo exponía su postura siempre, no se sintió ofendida por verlo.

-        Ayudarnos, dudo que el contacto diario sea necesario. Ya vendrá, o… lo que sea.

Volvieron a asentir, de nuevo más Darrow que Storm. Ysera por su parte prefería no emitir juicio a nada, pues aclaración ninguna poseía al respecto. El mayor de los cuatro paseó su palma por su hombro, mostrándola algo de afecto que ella devolvió con una sonrisa apagada. Teren quiso cogerla la mano también, pero prefirió no atosigarla.

Igual hacía Storm, frente a ella. Compartiendo con su amiga un estado de confusión que difícilmente le permitía nada más.

-        De verdad…

Ella misma daba voz a un pensamiento. Al que le acompañaba desde los sucesos con Santoro, a al menos uno de todos los que correteaban por su conciencia sin llegar a punto fijo.

-        De verdad pensáis que Damen…

El silencio en respuesta por parte de los dos chicos vino dado por dos factores. Uno, por la falta de respuesta útil que pudiesen darle, pues sabía Storm que ellos ninguna certeza tenían, más allá de la fe que pudiesen tener en la esperanza.

El otro, por el cómo había formulado la cuestión. Era ella consciente de que eso era aún más poderoso en ese momento. Que la sorpresa por no verla acusativa, sino receptiva, les había pillado desprevenidos.

Hasta Ysera miraba ahora a su amiga. Como si en ella ahora viese el halo de esperanza que junto a los chicos sentía pero ahora veía perdido.

-        No nos queda otra… -Teren confesaba, en voz templada.- Nuestro trabajo no va a cesar por guardar ese rayo de optimismo.

-        Y si en algún momento llega… -Darrow se encogió de hombros.- Bienvenido será.

Ahora ella aportaba el silencio en respuesta, asintiendo. Ysera, a sorpresa delos tres, era la encargada en romperlo esa vez.

-        De verdad piensas que Damen no va a ayudarnos…

De igual manera que los tres habían sentido la pregunta de Storm, ahora ella recibía la de Ysera. Con un anhelo a la certidumbre, que aportase algo de seguridad, aunque poca tuviese dentro.

Que no la dejase sentirse tan sola en ese momento.

Storm se encogió de hombros, con unos brazos encogidos entre sí, como si el temor por el futuro fuese más frío que el propio invierno.

-        Sinceramente, no sé qué responder a eso… -confesaba. Pensativa.- Soy la primera que no le ve… Que no ve a Damen enfrentándose a su hermano, que le sigue los pasos, que se deja llevar. Por miedo, por lo que sea… Pero lo de Santoro me ha trastocado demasiado…

Se miraban ambos chicos. De nuevo, Ysera miraba expectante a su amiga.

-        Ya no eso en sí, que también… -recordaba.- Ayer en el entrenamiento, ver cómo Alexander cedía a lo que Damen le pedía… En algo en lo que le había impuesto tanto como es el equipo… -de nuevo encogió sus hombros.- Me hace pensar que de verdad han actuado contra Damen por algo, por desconfianza tal vez, y que a Alexander eso no le ha gustado. –pausó.- Y sí, eso no garantiza nada en Damen, soy la primera que no cambia de padecer en eso, pero… Por qué iban a odiarle tanto todos si… -suspiró, ahogada.- Quiero llegar a pensar que Alexander espera de él más de lo que Damen está dispuesto a darle. Y que Damen… -mordía su labio.- juega, con eso. No lo sé.

Aún se observaban ambos chicos. Ysera, en cambio, había bajado ya el gesto, angustiada.

-        No tengo fe en Damen, pero he llegado a la conclusión de que, o es el más estúpido de todos por aún no decidirse y dejar que todo eso ocurra… O en realidad es más peligroso que Alexander y, llegado el momento oportuno para él, tanto unos como otros vamos a tener que prepararnos para él.

-        ¿Y si hay una tercera opción?

Obviamente, ninguna sonaba muy favorable. Teren buscaba exponer.

-        Y si Damen, como dices, espera el mejor momento, pero simplemente para pararle los pies. –ella negaba, en duda, abatida.

-        Y cuándo es ese momento, Teren… -le miraba.- Tus padres no están, los de Ysera… -no quiso seguir.- Cuántos más han de caer para que sea su momento oportuno. –de nuevo una mirada entre ambos. Ninguna palabra que añadir a la realidad que Storm pretendía exponer.- Sé que su situación no es fácil. Lo sé. Aunque rechace sus penurias, soy consciente de ellas, pero… Tampoco la tuya lo es. O la de Ysera. A qué está esperando.

Tras exigirle ahora a Teren respuesta con la mirada, impidiéndole acudir a otros ojos con tal de que respondiese a su pregunta. El chico negaba, dividido entre todas las opciones que quería darle, cualquiera que ayudase a mantener la confianza. Pero sabía de las dificultades, si hasta a Ysera las palabras ya le servían de poco.

-        No lo sé. –porque poco sabía decir.- Pero mientras esté esperando, ya es mucho más que el que se haya rendido.

Fue mejor para todos el dejar la conversación atrás. Nada podían aportar que fuese en beneficio de nadie, y bastante habían enfrentado en el momento al pedir Storm de sus esperanzas para, como el resto, no caer en el desamparo.

Poco a poco otros temas fueron surgiendo. La noche terminó de acudir a ellos y, con la misma, los cuatro partieron hacia el Gran Comedor para la cena.

Se reunieron con Eo tras la misma, la cual había aprovechado la tarde del sábado para practicar Aparición sin que la presencia de segundos o terceros pudiese presionarla. Interesada, Ysera quiso ayudar tanto a una como a otra antes de partir a dormir. Por lo visto, al día siguiente, Rannier daría con ellas una de las últimas lecciones antes de la clase final de aparición.

Un intensivo de cuatro horas que terminó extendiéndose y del cual ni Storm ni Eo quisieron hablar. Tanto trabajo exhaustivo al respecto del uso pleno de la concentración había exigido a ambas el dejar la mente un blanco.

Esperó, tras aceptar su petición, a la tarde del martes para mostrar en ambas todo su interés. Rannier las había citado tras su clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, una que, pese a presentársele en lección práctica, no pudo acaparar mucha de su atención.

-        Es que, en serio, he estado ahí, cuanto más os comáis la cabeza, peor.

-        Vale, pues puesto que has estado aquí, Ysera, recuerda algo: por mucho que te lo digan, te vas a seguir comiendo la cabeza.

Ambas desesperadas, a la puerta de la clase en la que Rannier las iba a dar el examen final. Por mucho que Ysera buscase calmarlas, ambas estaban al lado opuesto de la relajación.

Storm ni hablaba. Eo, por su parte, hablaba demasiado, caminando de lado a lado. Ysera, acompañada de Teren y Darrow, se limitaban a verlas a sabiendas de que el mal acabaría pronto.

-        Pensad en positivo. No es una clase, si no podéis hoy, os dejará intentarlo mañana.

-        No. –aún Eo.- Rannier nos ha dicho que o lo hacemos hoy, o el resto corre por nuestra cuenta.

-        Claro, pero para que no os relajéis. –Eo frenaba a mirarla.

-        ¿Entonces en qué quedamos? ¿Nos relajamos o no? –los dos chicos rieron.

-        No decía ese tipo de… Mira, da igual. Va a ser la hora, mucha suerte ¿vale? –quiso abrazarlas a ambas. Ninguna la devolvió el gesto.- Tened confianza en vosotras mismas, y limitaos a pensar en el destino. Cuanto más penséis en que podéis morir o en que os podéis dejar una extremidad atrás, peor.

Horrorizada, Eo se quedaba mirando a Ysera como si ella portase en su rostro una imagen de las calamidades que mencionaba.

-        Gracias, Ysera, ahora estoy mucho más tranquila.

Los tres partieron, a la sede en donde Teren iba a seguir entrenando a Ysera hasta que ambas chicas acabasen su lección. Lo cual esperaban, al menos, no tardase mucho.

-        Cómo me gusta el día del examen.

Tras darles paso al aula, Rannier gozaba. Algo que no compartía ninguna de ellas.

-        Veros sufrir de esta manera, por algo que en realidad domináis. Es curiosa la mente humana, cuánto llega a oscurecer las capacidades.

-        Debería entristecerte eso ¿no? Tal vez no nos has transmitido seguridad en ningún momento.

Se sonrió mientras se deshacía de su gabardina, color caqui, para dejarla caer sobre una mesa. La misma que usaba de asiento. Eo no terminó de entender por qué eso le resultaba gratificante.  

-        Vale, veamos. –dio una palmada.- He sido benevolente con vosotras, así que hoy espero que hayáis venido descansadas.

-        Ah, que hasta ahora has sido benevolente… -Storm por fin hablaba.

-        Con la de horas impartidas que tenemos a la espalda, en una clase normal de itinerario, todos mis alumnos se habrían aparecido ya más de diez veces. Vosotras, en cambio, aún no lo habéis intentado siquiera tras esta puerta.

-        ¿Ves? Tal vez lo de la seguridad no es una tontería. –insistía Eo.

Él volvía a sonreírse.

-        Quiero que cada una se aparezca en el salón de su casa. –explicaba.- Y que me traigáis algo de vuelta.

De primeras, la misión no parecía descabellada. Ambas se miraron, viéndolo más que favorable. Al menos, en un inicio.

Con otra palmada, las animó a separarse la una de la otra para contar con mayor espacio de ejercicio. Luego, las dio paso. Tiempo para la concentración. Algo que, a sabiendas, Rannier contaba con que se extendería.

-        Por si no lo sabéis, tenéis que apareceros. No sé si se me ha pasado decíroslo. –ambas abrieron los ojos con el ceño fruncido, molestas.- Han pasado quince minutos. –recordó.

-        No es tan sencillo. –recordaba Eo. Él reía.

-        Lo es, créeme. –suspiró.- En fin, da igual, me imaginaba que esto pasaría. –sacó su varita.- ¿Con cuál empiezo?

Sin saber a qué se enfrentaban, pero queriendo alejarse del peligro, Storm señaló rauda a Eo. Rannier rio, pero la de Hufflepuff miró con tristeza y horror a su amiga, que se alejaba por si acaso.

-        Tranquila, Eo, no será para tanto.

-        ¿Estás seguro?

No dio tiempo a responder. Con su varita, apuntó a su mente. El pinchazo llegó raudo, tanto que Eo dio un paso hacia atrás, como si alguien la empujase.

Recuperó la postura como pudo. Era una sensación extraña y confusa, la de sentir que alguien toquetea tus pensamientos a la vez que eres plenamente consciente de ello.

-        Qué haces… -como pudo, habló. Sintió un escalofrío.

-        Darte un empujoncito.

Su voz era más tensa ahora, tal vez por el esfuerzo. Eo le sentía recorrer pensamientos recientes, yéndose poco a poco al pasado. No entraba en ellos, no quería conocerlos. Los ignoraba todos, salvo uno.

El salón de su casa, la amplia mesa del comedor que su madre y su hermano solían llenar de comida, fuesen tres los comensales o acudiesen muchos más. De fondo se veía la zona de descanso, los sofás y sillones en los que tantas veces se había quedado dormida leyendo un libro.

La luz corría por todo el cuarto, como siempre, dando igual la hora del día. El brillo se impregnaba en los detalles blancos de su casa, que tan acogedores le habían resultado siempre. Y que tan oscuros en cambio ahora tornaban.

Sintió el calor, el que se propagaba desde su espalda. No podía mirar, no se podía girar, pero poco a poco comenzaron las llamas a rodearla. Tal vez la absorbían, pero nunca llegaban a quemarla. A su casa, en cambio, la estaban haciendo trizas.

La mesa, como si a alta velocidad se reprodujesen las imágenes, era llevada a cenizas en apenas unos segundos.

-        ¡Qué está pasando!

Angustiada, quería saber. Hasta Storm, desde fuera, contenía la respiración por no saber lo que allí ocurría.

Quiso recriminar a Rannier, pero este le pedía con la mano libre y con plena calma que guardase silencio. No supo por qué lo hizo, pero cumplió.

-        ¡Qué sucede! ¡Es mi casa! –quería abrir los ojos, pero no podía.

-        No lo sé. –indiferente Rannier.- Ve y compruébalo.

Debía de ser una broma de mal gusto. Una manipulación. No podía estar sucediendo. Que, de repente, su casa se estuviese viniendo abajo. Que el fuego estuviese deshaciendo su hogar, absorbiendo con sus llamas ardientes la calidez natural que entre sus paredes guardaba.

Negaba, ahogada ya no por el calor, sino por el simple sentir. Y si no era una manipulación, y si de verdad su hogar estaba siendo destruido. Y si Alexander y los suyos habían conseguido entrar al fin.

Y si su madre estaba allí dentro.

Negó, aún más y más, y hasta ponía voz a las negativas como si al darles palabra pudiese hacerlas más veraces.

No podía permitirlo. Que eso de verdad estuviese sucediendo y que, por su miedo a no lograr algo que debía dominar, todo su hogar fuese cosa del pasado.

No fue consciente de la concentración depositada, ni del viaje hacia el salón de su casa causa de las idas y venidas que la intromisión de Rannier ya de por sí causaban en su compostura. Solo cobró sentido cuando la imagen ardiente se esfumó de su cabeza, cuando el silencio absoluto la acompañaba, y también el sutil aroma de su hogar.

Abrió los ojos.

Su mesa. Las sillas. Los sofás de fondo… Hasta las plantas de su madre seguían intactas.

Nada había variado. Nada de su visión era real.

-        ¡Eo, cielo! –dio un brinco.

No lo había esperado, aún aturdida, y su madre salía del camino a la cocina secándose las manos con un trapo que dejaba apoyado en una silla antes de ir a abrazarla.

-        Me alegro de que lo hayas conseguido. –plantó un beso en su frente.- ¿Todo bien?

-        Eh… -confusa.- Sí, creo. –se miró de arriba abajo.- ¿Me he aparecido?

-        Bueno, no te he traído yo. –burlaba Bianca. Acariciaba su pelo.

-        Pero, nadie puede aparecerse en casa salvo tú, Darrow y poco m—

-        Lo sé, pero Charles me habló de que te mandaría aquí y he cambiado el conjuro. –giró sobre sí. Buscó un motivo decorativo de la estantería, de madera. Una figura de un caballo geométrico.- Toma, llévaselo.

-        Oh. –el objeto a traer de vuelta. Besó ahora su mejilla.

-        Me alegra haberte visto, cielo. Estoy orgullosa de ti.

Habría sido más efusiva con su madre, pero aún estaba demasiado confundida. Y Bianca la habría retenido mucho más tiempo de no ser porque sabía que estaba en pleno examen.

Aun así, y aún con la mente enturbiada, Eo se concentró en el aula para regresar. Como si ahora el viaje de vuelta fuese tan sencillo que ni en él reparaba. Llegó frente a Rannier, en donde Storm daba un ligero brinco por el asombro. Allí, la recién llegada le hacía entrega a Rannier del caballo de madera.

Este, se sonrió.

-        Tenía razón tu madre, este cacharro es un horror. –Storm se sumaba a la confusión de Eo.

-        ¿Qué narices ha pasado? –quiso saber la de Slytherin.

-        Tranquila, te toca.

Y lo mismo que sucedía con la menor de los Brice ahora se daba con una Storm que, en igual medida, salía expulsada como un látigo hacia atrás al sentir a Rannier en su mente. Tampoco se adentraba donde no debía, solo buscaba la imagen de su salón para ahora con ella jugar.

Todo siempre tan ordenado, esa manía de su padre de que nada estuviese en un lugar inapropiado. El contraste en cambio con la amplia estantería cargada de libros, acumulados de cualquier manera con tal de que hiciesen hueco. Daba igual la de hechizos que su madre quisiese emitirles para darles espacio, su padre siempre prefería tirar de costumbres no mágicas.

El sillón gris oscuro que iba de lado a lado frente a la biblioteca, en donde de pequeña se acurrucaba a su padre cuando le contaba historias. En donde miraba ojiplática a su madre siempre que le contaba las batallitas de Aurores que tanto le gustaban.

Siempre impoluto. Como los estantes cargados de elementos decorativos o enciclopedias que nadie tocaba pero que su padre se encargaba de mantener sin mota de polvo. Todo, ahora comenzando a arder.

Se encogió, sintiendo también el abrasamiento por las llamas que corrían por los lados de su cuerpo. Devoraban cada libro, cada hilo del sofá hasta hacerlo desaparecer en cenizas. Todos los ejemplares que sus padres guardaban en aquellos estantes. Las figuras, los marcos de fotos, todo se venía abajo. Y por más que Storm quería gritar que eso parase, no era capaz. Porque lo sentía muy real, demasiado vívido para que fuese un producto de su imaginación.

Estaban destruyendo su casa, todo iba a desaparecer. Y ella, por miedo a fracasar, iba a llevarse el mayor fracaso al quedarse allí parada.

Como le sucediese a Eo, no notó diferencias entre los mareos que desde Hogwarts Rannier implantaba sin querer en ella, con los que la aparición terminó provocándola.

-        Hola, cielo. –tierno, como siempre.

Storm abría los ojos sulfurada. Dándose de lleno con la imagen de su padre asomándose tras el respaldo del sofá, en donde se acomodaba con un brazo a lo ancho. La sonreía, con orgullo.

-        ¡Cariño! ¡Tu hija ya ha hecho eso de la aparición! –gritaba. A lo lejos, la voz de su madre.

-        ¡Ay Storm, muy bien cielo! –la oyó corretear hacia el salón.

Violetta aparecía con el pelo recogido en una pinza, como siempre que iba a su despacho a trabajar a deshoras. Hasta llevaba sus gafas de ver de cerca, esas que solo se ponía en casa cuando la vista se le cansaba, colgadas del cuello.

-        Toma, cariño. –le daba a Storm un libro, el que había encontrado tras un vistazo al estante.- Llévaselo.

-        Pero—

-        ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres algo de picar? –su padre desde el sofá.

-        Viktor, no te metas.

-        ¿Pero no decís que hay que ir con el estómago lleno?

-        Claro, y ha venido, eso es que lo lleva lleno. –volvió a su hija.- Ignórale, hoy ha venido con hambre del hospital.

-        No es que haya venido con hambre. Es que metí el pato al horno hace media hora y me huele desde aquí, y solo me pregunto por qué no haces uno de esos hechizos para adelantar un poco el proceso y cenar ya. Nada más. –Negaba Violetta, acariciando ahora el rostro de su hija.

-        Ni caso. Ve, vuelve. –colocó el pelo de Storm tras sus orejas, para que raudo este volviese al frente.- Sabía que lo harías sin problema. –besó su mejilla.- Va, vuelve. Nos vemos pronto.

Pestañeó varias veces antes de asentir, con el libro en la mano.

Como Eo, tampoco pensó demasiado en el lugar de regreso. Simplemente acudió allí sin más. Y, como hiciese su amiga, extendía el libro a un Rannier espléndido.

-        Oh, gracias. –lo cogía.- Se lo devolveré pronto.

Lo hizo desaparecer. Luego, se limitó a mirarlas.

Ambas compartían el gesto entre ellas, aún ciertamente confundidas. No dijeron palabra.

-        Imaginaba que si vuestro hogar estaba en riesgo, el miedo a la aparición quedaría en segundo plano. –informaba.- Siento haber entrado a vuestra mente, pero lo he visto necesario y, prometo –con las manos al alza.- que no he tocado nada.

-        ¿Nos has recreado esas imágenes? –buscó confirmar Eo. Él asintió.- Eso es cruel.

-        Eso es la realidad, Eo. –recordó.- Es por lo que estáis aquí ¿no? –sin respuesta.- Para poder apareceros allí donde se os pueda necesitar. Donde el Eje tenga que acudir. –pausó.- En esos instantes, no hay lugar a la duda. No podéis perder el tiempo con cuestiones sobre vuestra capacidad para apareceros, sobre si vais a ser capaces de llevar a alguien de un lado a otro. Hay que actuar, rápido. Y eso habéis hecho. Ambas, de manera brillante, por cierto.

Las dos volvieron a mirarse, sin decir una vez más palabra.

-        Os habéis aparecido en vuestras casas sin reparar en lo que hacíais. Solo porque queríais ir allí. Tal vez es cruel, pero si no os pongo en ese límite, tal vez aún seguiríais preguntándoos si sois capaces o no. Y la verdad, bastante tengo con los demás estudiantes, no estaba por la labor de soportaros a vosotras también con ese automachaque. –Eo no quiso sonreírse. Storm bajó el gesto, avergonzada.- Obviamente hablé con vuestras madres, que supiesen que ibais a ir. Sobre todo porque –miraba a Eo.- estaba al corriente de la limitación espacial de tu casa para las apariciones.

-        Ni siquiera pensé en ello hasta estar allí… -reconocía.

-        Dudo que pensases en nada más allá de la seguridad de tu hogar cuando te has aparecido. –no lo negó.- En fin –una palmada.- obviamente estáis más que preparadas.- Enhorabuena. Ya me encargaré de rellenar los formularios del Ministerio para que quedéis registradas, no os preocupéis.

-        ¿No harán preguntas?

-        Soy el jefe del departamento. Hago un poco lo que me viene en gana. –ahora ambas se sonrieron.- ¿Todo bien entonces? ¿Alguna duda? Hemos tardado más de lo esperado… -se decía a sí mismo. No en queja, sino como si se reorganizase en su cabeza.

Para ambas, en cambio, todo había sucedido demasiado rápido.

Negaron, aun así. Solo Eo cesó la negativa.

-        Una pregunta… -Rannier escuchaba.- El hechizo de mi casa, el que impide apariciones indeseadas… ¿Por qué no lo usa Alexander para…? Bueno. Los lugares que ataca.

-        Porque es un conjuro que lleva demasiado tiempo confeccionarlo. Y hay que registrar en el mismo las apariciones permitidas, y eso le llevaría demasiada planificación. –se sonrió.- Sin contar con que ha de ser aprobado por el departamento, y creo que, como es obvio, no tengo interés alguno en darle tales permisos a nuestro querido Alexander. –de nuevo ambas se sonrieron, Eo asintiendo a la vez.- En fin, chicas. Un placer. –miró a Storm.- Gracias por traer el libro en buen estado, lo leeré luego. Mañana se lo devolveré a tu madre, que tengo reunión con ella y con vuestro director.

No pudo evitar centrar su atención en el detalle. Incapaz fue de pasarlo por alto.

-        ¿Reunión? –escuchaba él.- Reunión sobre qué.

Era consciente de que Rannier no estaba en su mente. Aun así, era obvio en su clara mirada que sabía perfectamente en lo que Storm estaba pensando. Le fue imposible a la chica no pensar en lo que Darrow, Teren, e Ysera, le habían contado sobre los encuentros de su madre con Losnedahl y Wansky.

Que Rannier tuviese algo que ver… Quería saberlo. Y Rannier, si de algo disfrutaba, era de crear expectativas.

-        Si tu madre no os ha dicho nada al respecto, no esperes que lo haga yo, Storm.

No tardó ni un instante en agarrar a Eo del brazo en cuanto Rannier hubo desaparecido. La de Hufflepuff, sorprendida tanto por lo sucedido al finalizar el encuentro como por el gesto, miraba a Storm anonadada.

-        Tenemos que ir a la sede.

-        ¿Qué? Por qué—

-        He de hablar con Teren. Y con Darrow. Vamos. –comenzó a andar, tirando de su brazo. Ella misma se paró.- A dónde voy.

-        No lo sé. Yo aún no me entero de nada.

Dándole a sus pulmones no solo oxígeno, sino confianza. Storm se concentraba, sin querer decepcionarse ahora a ella misma tras haber logrado ir a casa sin apenas esfuerzo.

-        Yo voy a la sede. Tú, haz lo que quieras.

Se esfumó tan rauda que, en su marcha, fue incapaz de escuchar a Eo pidiéndola que la esperase.

En San Mungo, a donde acudían, Teren e Ysera habían dado pie a un entrenamiento exhaustivo. Darrow solo había presenciado el inicio, como de costumbre. O bien se quedaba al comienzo, o llegaba al finalizar para verles caer rendidos sobre una mesa. Fuese como fuese, cada vez tenía más claro que ambos parecían haber nacido para eso. En plena compenetración que Darrow no sabía si admiraba o temía.

Pues Ysera resultó siendo no solo una brillante aprendiz de Teren, sino a su vez una instructora de igual calibre para un Teren que siempre buscaba su propio límite.

-        Hazlo, en serio.

Había regresado de visitar el Ministerio antes de zanjar la jornada del día. Darrow miraba a Teren de igual manera que lo hacía a Ysera: confundido, nada confiante.

Su amigo le insistía en que buscase adentrarse en la mente de Ysera, con todas su fuerzas y echando maña de cualquier tipo de encantamiento que le viniese a la mente. Él, que no comprendía el motivo, se negaba por simple respeto. No recibía gozo alguno de adentrarse en la mente de los demás, aunque fuese como entrenamiento, y menos en la de alguien como Ysera.

A quien, por otro lado, no había dejado de temer en ningún momento.

-        No voy a hacerte daño. –algo que ella aprovechaba.

Le burlaba, haciendo que Darrow entrecerrase los ojos en protesta. Si había necesitado un aliciente para animarse, por muy complicado que lo hubiese visto, Ysera se lo ofrecía en bandeja.

Miró de nuevo a Teren, antes de sacar la varita y apuntar a la mente de Ysera. Luego, procedió.

-         _Legeremens_.

Y fue como si conjurase el hechizo contra una pared. Sintió el acceso dándose, pues el hechizo llegaba al receptor si este no emitía un escudo protector para impedirlo. Pero, una vez dentro de su cabeza, era como si el vacío más absoluto se presentase contra él.

Confundido, miraba a Ysera, que cansada por el esfuerzo, se secaba la manga de su jersey las gotas de sudor que habían nacido de su frente. Cuando Darrow bajó la varita, la chica se apoyó sobre la mesa en descanso.

Había emitido el encantamiento con toda la eficacia que conocía. Tampoco quería que Teren le riñese al respecto, así que había empezado con fuerza. En cambio, nada había conseguido.

-        No he visto absolutamente nada. –confirmaba.

Fue hacerlo, y Teren dio paso a una palmada de alegría antes de ir a Ysera y abrazarla. Como podía, la chica respondía de vuelta.

-        Es increíble. –reconocía Teren.- Hoy es la primera vez que lo ha logrado.

-        Pero…

Darrow no comprendía. Mientras, Ysera aún buscaba relajarse.

-        O sea, no has usado ningún hechizo, no me has hecho un contra—

-        Exacto. –reconocía Teren, aún más eufórico.- Me ha parado ataques con encantamientos protectores. Aún tenemos que perfeccionar el que pueda usar el rebote con eficacia, porque entra a mi mente pero pierde el control, pero… Ya ha conseguido pararte a ti con solo el poder de su mente. Es increíble. –volvía a celebrarlo con ella.

-        Lo es… -a Darrow se le pintó la media sonrisa de orgullo.- ¿También te ha parado a ti?

-        Oh, no, o sea… -buscó la modestia como pudo Teren.- No lo he intentado aún, prefería empezar por algo más fácil de controlar. ¡Que no digo que tú…! –suspiró.

Darrow se sonreía. Ysera hacía lo propio. Ambos lo hacían compartiendo una mirada.

-        Os odio, ya sabéis por qué lo digo. No te estoy menospreciando. –aun así, aclaraba. Darrow asintió.

-        Lo sé.

-        Es solo que el nivel de Alexander es muy alto, como el mío, y tampoco me parece justo enfrentarla a ello de inicio porque—

-        Teren, te he entendido.

-        Pues deja de sonreírte, haz el favor.

Aun así, Darrow fue a comentar algo más con tal de seguir la provocación. Enmudeció en cambio el deseo porque tanto él como sus dos compañeros de sala oían también los pasos a la espalda. El pasillo de voces tenía visita, a la cual Storm dio forma acto seguido.

-        Tengo que hablar con vosotros. –dejaba la puerta abierta a su espalda. A los pocos segundos cruzaría Eo.- Sobre Rannier, porque—

-        Te has aparecido. –Ysera, sin espacio en sí misma para tanta emoción.

-        Sí, pero escuchadme—

-        ¡Te has aparecido! –dio un brinco, con las manos en puños bajo su boca.

-        Ysera—

-        Por qué corres tanto. –Eo cerraba ahora la sala.

-        ¡Tú también! –le gritaba Ysera. Eo no entendía del todo.

-        Bueno ¿veis como no era para—

-        ¿Queréis escucharme?

Cortó Storm a un Darrow que, como Teren e Ysera, había sonreído al ver el hecho. Ninguno dijo nada más.

-        Rannier está en las reuniones. Las de mi madre. –apuntó.

Los tres dejaron en el pasado cualquier amago por sonreírse. La serenidad cobraba ahora todo el protagonismo.

-        ¿Estás se—

-        Me lo ha dicho él. –aclaró. Repartieron miradas.

-        Estoy muy perdida… -Eo confesaba.

Mientras Teren y Darrow ataban cabos sueltos e Ysera deambulaba entre pensares, Storm ponía al día a Eo.

-        Mi madre por lo visto está investigando algo con Losnedahl y Wansky, respeto a Alexander. Algo que no nos pueden decir. Rannier nos ha dicho antes que se reúne con mi madre mañana, y con Losnedahl. –les informaba.- Cuando le he intentado sacar información no me ha querido decir nada. De hecho, me lo ha restregado por la cara. Que mi madre no me lo diga tampoco.

-        Vamos, que no cabe duda. –Ysera. Asintió Storm. Ambos chicos seguían mirándose.

-        Wansky y Rannier… -compartía Darrow en alto.- Artes Oscuras y Aparición.

-        ¿Y Losnedahl? –Eo buscaba saber.

-        Losnedahl ha trabajado siempre muy cercano a los Aurores. –aclaraba su hermano.

-        ¿Creéis que…? –miedosa, Ysera no se atrevía a preguntar. Teren se encargó de negar.

-        Lo dudo. Si hubiesen encontrado su guarida, nos lo habrían dicho.

-        O no. –Storm. La miraban.- Tal vez precisamente por eso…

-        Qué sentido tendría. Nos piden durante meses que prioricemos el dar con el lugar y ahora ellos dan con él y nos lo ocultan.

-        Tal vez no han dado con él pero están a punto… -Eo.- Por eso no dicen nada, para trabajar tranquilos.

-        ¿Somos una molestia ahora? –Teren de nuevo.- Vaya, mis disculpas por hacer todo el trabajo sucio.

-        Yo no he dicho eso. –aclaraba ella.- Solo que… Tras lo ocurrido con los Sevriens… Y lo que pasó con tus padres… Tal vez prefieren esperar a que sea seguro todo para compartirlo.

No menospreciaba la opinión de Eo, pero Teren miraba a Darrow a sabiendas de que solo a él iba a hacer caso. O que, de ir contrario a su pensamiento, a él se enfrentaría incluso más. La costumbre.

Esperó a que Darrow hablase.

-        No sé qué pensar. Lo siento. –se excluía.- Estoy bastante confuso.

-        Vayamos al Ministerio. –Storm proponía.- Vayamos a hablar con mi madre. Te adora, -miraba a Darrow.- y soy su hija. Algo tendremos que sacarle. Aunque sea una negación. –Teren emitía en su rostro lo positivo del plan. Darrow pensaba.

-        Tendríamos que esperar. Si Rannier ya sabe que has querido sacarle algo, ir mañana sería de tontos—

-        ¿Id el viernes? –proponía Ysera. A Darrow.- Tú sueles ir muchas veces por la mañana al Ministerio los viernes. Nosotras tenemos Pociones, que dudo que Varmoon no te deje faltar –a Storm.- si le dices que vas a ver a tu madre. Luego tenemos descanso, y luego, Criaturas. Hasel tampoco diría nada. En caso de alargarse, digo. –ambos aventureros se miraban pensativos. No veían pegas.

Aun así, Darrow, por la experiencia, tenía preferencias.

-        Vayamos a última hora mejor. –expuso.- Tú tienes libre, yo tengo Pociones, que es más de lo mismo. Varmoon está acostumbrado a no verme. Y el Ministerio estará más calmado.

-        No del todo. –recordaba Teren, como si no quisiese dar nombres.

Darrow no sintió esa carga.

-        Nunca me ha molestado que Alexander deambule por ahí. De hecho, mejor, que se encierre con su padre, así no me topo con ellos. –asintió el otro chico, e igual hizo Storm, aceptando el cambio de planes.- Vayamos el viernes, entonces.


	91. Chapter 91

Ahora solo quedaba esperar.

Que la tarde del viernes llegase al fin, aunque ninguno guardase grandes esperanzas en ella.

Era consciente Storm de que su madre era la peor persona a la que acudir en busca de conseguir novedades que ella misma se había negado a compartir. También, por otro lado, entendía que solo con ella se iba a ver suficientemente insistente como para no sentirse mal por ello.

Aun así, no quisieron darle vueltas. Poco había que hacer hasta el momento de acudir al Ministerio, y cuanto menos hiciesen, más inesperada sería la visita.

Darrow seguía con su agenda. Clases en un segundo plano ante la prioridad que siempre depositaba en el Ministerio. Teren se turnaba con él, aprovechando sus descansos para buscar allí novedades sobre ya fuese Santoro, Cassius, o posibles ataques. Pero hasta la fecha, nada había en lo que poder trabajar.

El viernes se dio, y cada cual lo enfrentaba a su manera. Storm, intentando aprovechar la clase de Varmoon para tomar notas que sirviese para su trabajo con Teren en la sede, el cual sentía muy aparcado últimamente. Darrow, por otro lado, intentando descansar en sus huecos de horario después de que Gryffindor hubiese comenzado los entrenamientos con más asiduidad y su cansancio le pasase factura.

Entre los demás, Eo aprovechaba cada rato que podía para aparecerse allí y allá con tal de no perder la práctica. Abusaba tanto del nuevo arte adquirido que, a más de uno, le agobiaba ya el verla surgir de la nada frente a ellos en medio de un pasillo.

Por otro lado, Ysera no había cesado ni un solo momento en su preparación. Hasta cuando Teren no podía disponer de tiempo que ofrecerla, ella practicaba por su cuenta todo lo que pudiese darse en soledad.

Sin descanso, porque sabía la realidad no se lo otorgaba.

Aprovechaba el descanso entre Pociones y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas para ello. Esa vez sí, acompañada de Teren.

El chico no paraba de alabar su avance, del cual por otro lado no había dudado nunca. Ysera había conseguido ya acostumbrarse al rechazo de intromisiones medias. Al menos en dos o tres intentos seguidos, hasta que sus fuerzas se esfumaban. Su amigo tranquilizaba su malestar cuando eso se daba.

-        Todo humano se agota después de tres o cuatro intentos, Ysera. –repetía una y otra vez.- No te martirices por ello.

Su propósito ahora con Teren era el rechazo útil. El no solo dominar la clausura de la mente en soledad, sino el usar la intromisión de vuelta ya no solo como método de expiación, sino como un arma de defensa muy poderosa.

Pues, si a ella le agotaba retener a alguien que buscaba adentrarse en su cabeza, el usar el poder de vuelta solo conseguiría aturdir tanto al provocador que, al menos por unos instantes, sería incapaz de atacar de nuevo.

Era su prioridad ahora, y la veía tan lejana de verse cumplida que, cuando Teren ponía punto final a las lecciones, Ysera abandonaba cabizbaja la sesión.

-        Ve a comer, anda. –animaba.

-        ¿Tú no vienes?

-        He de terminar unas pociones.

-        ¿Y cuándo vas a comer?

-        Cuando termine las pociones. –ojos en blanco al techo por parte de ella. Una sonrisa pilla de él.- Repón fuerzas. Mañana seguimos.

-        ¿Mañana? –frenó su desaparición.- ¿Por qué no esta tarde?

-        Porque, primero, tengo cosas que hacer. Segundo, porque ya tienes clase de Aparición luego. Y, tercero, de nada sirve practicar si no estás descansada.

-        Estoy desca—

-        Vete. Ya.

Chasqueaba los dedos para pedir prisa. De morros, Ysera cedió. Abandonó San Mungo para ser recogida por los vestíbulos de Hogwarts.

Buscó a Eo para comer con ella, pero imaginó que su amiga estaría perdiéndose entre dimensiones, comiendo seguramente en algún lugar del sur de Tailandia, pues poco más de su interés le quedaba por visitar desde que había aprendido la magia.

Storm tampoco estaba, aunque ese día, con ella al menos no quería comer.

Tampoco con Darrow.

Pues seguramente estaban en una de las placetas del castillo comiendo algo pasajero mientras preparaban su visita al Ministerio y, para Ysera y cualquiera ajeno a la misma, todas sus reuniones acababan siendo un sufrimiento a la paciencia. Opiniones que iban y venía, ideas que surgían, voces que se sobreponían… Prefería comer sola, riendo solo por imaginárselos, y así hizo.

Algo de puré de patata, guiso de carne con alcachofas, y patatas en salsa de tomate que saciaron un apetito no reconocía tener. Y que no reconocería ante Teren, tampoco.

Masticando un trozo de pan por el camino, buscó el aula de ese día para Aparición. Rannier se había limitado a dar clase teórica las dos últimas jornadas de cara al poder de la  _Legeremancia_ , e imaginaba ese viernes tocaría el ponerlo en práctica.

Lo deseaba, sin duda. Su problema en cambio residía en realizar la tarea en sí. O, en con quién realizarla.

-        Venga, separaos en dos, como siempre.

No había opción siquiera a que Ysera quisiese compartir la lección con otro de sus compañeros. Ya no solo porque Christopher y Hellen habían congeniado en suficiencia como para no querer deshacer su dúo, sino porque Rannier prefería que trabajasen con la persona a la que acostumbraban.

Aun así, el experto siempre dedicaba una mirada de confianza a Ysera para asegurarse de que a la chica no le molestaba en demasía.

Y molestarle, como tal, no le molestaba. Era solo que, una vez más, enfrentarse a Damen era una tarea peliaguda.

-        Vale, el otro día estuvimos hablando de cómo surcar los pensamientos ajenos. Y como evitar los que no son de nuestro interés. Que, a ver, por otro lado, estar dentro de la mente de alguien con este encantamiento ya expresa de por sí que estás husmeando algo que no debes, pero—

-        Eso no significa que no sea de tu interés. –Hellen entrecomilló al cielo. Rannier asintió.

-        Exacto. La dignidad… que os la enseñe otro.

Hellen y Christopher emitieron una risa más sonora. A Ysera le bastó sonreírse, con la mirada en Rannier. Damen, por su parte, limitó un gesto mínimo en sus labios. Él, al contrario que Ysera, con la mirada fija en su compañera.

-        Perfecto, entonces, a ver… -pensaba.- Empecemos por los de pelo oscuro, por decir algo. –Ysera y Christopher.- Pensad en vuestro restaurante favorito, vuestro plato favorito allí, o compañía, lo que sea. O uno que os traiga buenos recuerdos.

Cumpliendo, ambos se trasladaron en mente a ellos. Ysera, a aquel recogido rincón en Londres al que acudía después de paseos de invierno que la obligaban a buscar cobijo antes de tiempo. Muy pequeño, para apenas diez pares de comensales en pequeñas tablas de a dos, todo en colores oscuros, en madera. La mesa que siempre cogía justo tras las cocinas, desde donde, por el simple olor de lo que más le resultase apetecible, elegía la comida que seleccionar.

Normalmente, algo que llevase patata asada.

-        Ahora, hacedme el favor de pensar en lo que os dé la gana, pero que se aleje lo que más pueda de ese lugar. No digo en localización, sino de, digamos, el sitio, lo que os hace sentir. –pensaba.- Mezclar el pensamiento con otros.

Lo intentó como pudo.

Clases en Hogwarts, puesta al día de sus deberes. De los trabajos que tenían que venir por delante, de los exámenes de fin de curso. De Eo viajando a Tailandia, comiendo a saber qué ese día. De Teren pidiéndola descansar tras cada entrenamiento. De Storm aún presumiendo por su hazaña en el partido de Quidditch. El partido de Quidditch. El cómo le costó encontrar sitio para luego no disfrutarlo. El deporte en sí. Teren y su rechazo al mismo. El fútbol. El mundo Muggle. Londres, y el poder disfrutarlo con amigos. La clase de Estudios Muggles. El viaje con el grupo a la ciudad. Las compras. Los hermanos Brice volviéndose locos con las máquinas. Damen. Damen cogiendo su mano. Damen besándola antes de despedirse.

-        Vale. ¿Lo tenéis?

Rauda, quiso negar. Pero fue demasiado tarde.

-        Vosotros dos. –a Damen y Hellen.- Encontrad el pensamiento. Solo, el pensamiento. –exigía.- Querré descripción exacta. Y vosotros. –a Ysera y Christopher.- Ponédselo difícil. Vamos.

Con todo el respeto que podía emitir una mirada, Damen se dirigía a ella sin emitir palabra. Pidiendo un permiso que ella daba con un simple gesto asertivo.

Por algún motivo, y pese a todas las dudas que nunca la abandonaban, Damen seguía siendo alguien en quien confiaba al menos para eso. Aunque supiese, en esos instantes, que tal vez no era lo más idóneo.

Damen alzó la varita, sereno, y entró en su mente antes de que Ysera pudiese ser consciente de ello.

Y, como le hubiese sucedido a ella, cuánto habría deseado Damen poder realizar aquella práctica con otro de sus compañeros. Tener la excusa, la tapadera para confirmar que aún no podía acceder a su mente. Que, ya fuese por Rannier o por las casualidades en las que no creía, aún el encuentro no se diese.

Pero cada semana, cada lección práctica, su varita emitía el poder en dirección a su mente. A la que ahora acudía sin mucho impedimento de primeras.

Demasiados recuerdos, muchos asumía no eran los que Ysera había querido emitir ahora mismo.

Clases en la universidad. Noches en vela tomando apuntes. Paseos por el parque, bebidas calientes en pleno invierno, heladas en verano. Compras con sus padres. Viajes en coche con sus padres.

Frenó en seco. No bajó la varita. No quería cesar la conexión por miedo a que Rannier lo notase, pero salió del centro de su mente con brevedad. Abrió los ojos, y dio con sus castaños mirando de vuelta.

Consciente del dolor que debía de haber causado sin querer. Intentando escapar de unos pensamientos que no eran los que debía mirar, entre los que debía escarbar, sin saber por qué entre ellos se movía.

Ninguna disculpa salía de sus labios, sellados. Cerró la mirada una vez más y comenzó la nueva búsqueda. Tan concentrado como pudo, queriendo viajar al presente más reciente, a las ideas que más cercanas al minutero hubiesen recorrido su mente. Que Ysera dejase de expulsarle con tanta eficacia del lugar al que quería acudir.

Quidditch. Storm presumiendo una y otra vez de mantener sus aros a cero. Teren echando por tierra el Quidditch porque sí. Teren entrenando con ella, pidiéndola descansar. Teren en sí, dentro de su mente.

Lo rechazó.

Siguió.

Eo, de repente, hablando de países. También Ysera pensando en los trabajos de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Londres. Londres con él. Ambas manos entrelazadas. Sus labios pegados a los suyos.

-        ¿Damen?

-        No. –raudo en responder.

Bajó la varita. Aturdido. Ahora era incapaz de mirarla, e Ysera tampoco se veía capaz de alzar sus ojos a él.

Acallado, a la espera, Rannier miraba al chico. Se preguntaba Ysera si sabría lo que había visto, si se imaginaba por algún motivo Rannier el por qué Damen había salido tan veloz de su mente. Se limitó a suplicar que no.

-        Inténtalo otra vez… -animó en cariño.

Damen asintió. Se dio unos segundos más para respirar, y ahora se obligó a no ser tan débil. A que las flaquezas que tan notoriamente le dominaban cuando se trataba de ella, no tuviesen cabida en una labor que sabía podía realizar sin problema alguno.

No debía temer de lo que viese. Del daño que pudiese causar, pues todo era pactado. Todo eran las consecuencias del aprendizaje.

No era el momento de resentirse. De lamentarse.

Alzó la varita, y volvió a entrar.

Y rechazó los deberes de Herbología que se le presentaban delante. Y volvió a espantar su beso.

Tras varios segundos, regresó a la realidad.

-        Hellen, empieza, por favor. –la chica tosió para coger voz.

-        No parece un restaurante en sí, sino como… un pequeño rincón de pescadores. –miraba a su compañero, que asentía.- Todo en colores blanco y naranja, es como una cabaña de madera. Sentado en una mesa bastante larga, entrarán como… doce personas. Pero solo hay sentadas cinco. –se daba un segundo para recordar al detalle.- Dos mujeres, de unos… cincuenta, cincuenta y pocos años. Una rubia, de pelo largo y ondulado. La otra negro azabache, recogido en una coleta. –asentía él.- Luego, a tu lado, una niña pequeña, pelo castaño, con una diadema verde botella. Y luego una mujer mayor, una anciana –se sonrió.- con un gorro pesquero muy gracioso. –Christopher rio, asintiendo.- Estás comiendo pescado, pero no sé cuál. Solo sé que te gusta mucho, y que hay un plato de ensalada enorme –recalcó.- en frente. Y de fondo, un lago, con cielo gris de fondo, y montañas. Creo que no tenían nieve, pero no he podido captarlo del todo.

-        ¿Algo más? –Rannier quiso saber después de la pausa de Hellen. Ella negó. Luego, añadió.

-        Bueno, la niña ha destrozado el pescado en su plato, si sirve. –Christopher volvió a reír.

-        ¿Todo correcto? –quiso Rannier saber. El chico asintió.

-        Es en Finlandia, con mis madres, mi hermana, y mi abuela. Una de ellas pescaba allí con su padre de pequeña, y vamos en verano muchas veces a pescar y luego comemos en la cabaña.

-        Oh, así que el pescado es vuestro. –curioseaba.

-        Sí. Y mi hermana no sabe comerlo, eso es cierto. –añadió de extra.

-        Vale, muy bien. ¿Damen? –él asintió. Su turno.

-        Es un local pequeño. No sé cómo es por fuera porque el recuerdo es solo desde dentro… -miró a Ysera, que asintió confirmando.- Es oscuro, como en madera oscura, vaya. Hay… no muchas mesas, no deben entrar más de diez o doce personas, al menos en esa parte. Ella se sienta tras la cocina. No mira la carta, se deja llevar por los olores. –dudoso. Ella volvió a asentir.

-        ¿Podrías describirlos?

Eso era más complicado. Nunca se podían recordar olores, y no quería hacer la trampa de darlos por el plato que Ysera fuese a recibir. Intentó analizarlo por sus emociones, por lo que el recuerdo transmitía.

-        Cálido. –si se podía decir así.- Algo fuerte, pero no desagradable, creo. –porque tras la cocina, nada frío podía ser. Y nada cargante, si no impedía sentarse allí.

-        Sigue.

-        Come patata asada con… queso fundido, creo. –se relamió el labio, inconsciente.

Ysera se sonrió a lo bajo. Rannier no lo ocultó.

-        Y una bandeja, creo que con… palitos de… más queso. –alzó él mismo unas cejas, sulfurado.- Y pollo, creo que tenía en el plato.

-        ¿Correcto? –Ysera asintió.- ¿La dirección no la has sacado? Porque para cenar no suena mal luego. –sinceró Rannier.

Con una sonrisa tímida, Damen negó, en disculpa. Se lamentó en exageración Rannier antes de seguir.

-        Perfecto. Muy bien ambos. Ahora al revés, pero nada de restaurantes. Que no quiero oír más comida. Pensad en un lugar, el que sea, en el que os resulte agradable estar.

Hellen cerraba los ojos para divisarlo. Damen, permaneció con ellos abiertos como si el lugar lo recordase ya a la perfección. Ysera le miraba, expectante. Sin saber si quería entrar en esa mente suya o no.

No supo si ella estuvo tanto tiempo trasladándose al restaurante, pero el viaje de Damen en mente le resultó muy largo.

Aunque, sin duda, más eterno le resultó el proceso de esconderlo.

Cuando Rannier le dio paso a entrar a su mente, en cambio, sintió que hasta un simple minuto le sería de agradecer con tal de alargar su intrusión.

No sabía qué hacer. Conocía la manera de dar con el pensar, aunque en su caso y el de Christopher fuese más difícil de solventar, pues podría tratarse de cualquier lugar. En cambio, en lo último que pensaba era en eso.

Ysera tenía ante sí la posibilidad de viajar en su mente hasta que Damen intentase echarla, pero es que hasta su expulsión significaría tantas cosas que se preguntaba si correr el riesgo. Si acercarse a rincones lo suficientemente oscuros como para provocar que el chico la echase de allí. Entender ese significado. Jugar con reuniones de él y Alexander, averiguar lo que Damen no quisiese decirla…

Lo tenía al alcance de su mano, y aun así, el intentar siquiera rozarlo supondría cualquier final a todo posible motivo de confianza que ambos pudiesen tener.

Se negaba a ello. Se negaba a que la situación tan desastrosa en la que vivía llevase las riendas de aquel momento. Aunque esta le gritase su necesidad, aunque recordase de nuevo las memorias que Damen había revivido sin querer en ella. Sus viajes con sus padres, su simple imagen.

No era lo que debía hacer, y no lo hizo.

Había tantos árboles que, de primeras, sentenció que se trataba del Bosque Prohibido de Hogwarts. Sin embargo, por algún motivo, no le resultaba familiar. Y el ruido de lo que parecía mar indicaba que eso no se localizaba en la escuela.

Las copas de los árboles eran más altas, y a lo lejos, entre la arboleda, lo que se distinguía no era un castillo, sino un gran caserón.

Una mansión, podría decir.

Le era imposible averiguar el lugar, ni siquiera identificarlo. Pena la suya, se limitó a agradecer en silencio, esperando que su propio recuerdo no viajase al de Damen, que aquel sitio no se tratase del Bosque Prohibido. Que, por algún motivo, el chico hubiese viajado al pasado, a algún momento con el demiguise. 

Agradeció no revivirlo. No revivírselo a él.

Después de que Christopher describiese un jardín de cientos de flores diferentes al que Hellen le gustaba acudir con su hermano menor, Rannier dio paso a Ysera.

-        Es… difícil. –explicó de inicio. Rannier frunció el ceño.- O sea, es… un bosque, creo. Estaba en un bosque, aparentemente enorme, pero estaba como en la entrada, o salida de uno. No en sus adentros. Se veía un… caserón, entre los árboles, al fondo. Y se oía el mar. Pero… no sé decir más.

Temía que no fuese suficiente. Rannier, en cambio, no puso pegas.

-        ¿Todo correcto, Damen? –él asintió. Sin más.

Luego, Rannier dio una palmada.

-        Pues la clase ya estaría. ¿Veis? A este paso vais a dominar la  _Legeremancia_ en apenas dos meses de clases. La semana que viene más. Fuera, fuera.

Se sentaba en una mesa a ojear ahora un libro, y los cuatro alumnos cogían sus bártulos para concederle el deseo de partir ya.

Se colgaba el macuto Ysera del hombro, de igual manera que cogía su capa, doblada en el brazo, sin quitar la mirada de Damen. Curiosa, queriendo saciar ese interés en él que siempre tenía. Lejos de cualquier horror, aún necesitada de esa compañía que la mantenía esperanzada.

Damen dijo de no hablar. Él mismo se disculpó con ella por lo sucedido sin pretender conseguir nada a cambio, pero…

Por sus padres o por ella. Por la misión o por su anhelo. No supo por qué le habló.

-        ¿Dónde era? –a la salida de la clase, cerrando ella la puerta a su espalda.

Damen tornaba sobre sí. Sin esperarlo, y sin saber Ysera sin desearlo también.

-        Al principio pensé que sería el bosque de Hogwarts… -él negó.

-        Es mi casa. O sea, el bosque que la rodea.

-        Oh…

Damen no parecía tener más intención de andar. Paró en seco, dando la impresión a Ysera de que respondería sus preguntas, pero que no deseaba darles solución en una charla de paseo.

-        ¿Es Rusia? –negó él.

-        Stornoway.

-        Ah, no sabía… No sabía que vivías aquí, o sea, en Escocia.

-        Nos mudamos después de dejar las escuelas Muggle en Rusia. Así aprendemos mi hermano y yo el idioma. Forzados, por otra parte, porque por el trabajo de mis padres decidimos solo comunicarnos en inglés. Como… ayuda, para el futuro. –no parecía muy contento con ello.

-        Tienes devoción por los bosques, entonces… -quiso ser amigable. Él sonrió a un lado, no muy por la labor.

-        Me gusta rodearme más de naturaleza y criaturas, que de personas. Ellos no te juzgan sin saber.

Esa limitada sonrisa se esfumó en el acto.

Ysera recibió el golpe tan de lleno que no quiso siquiera intentar fingir que no había machacado sus entrañas.

Juzgar sin saber. Podría negarse a ser acusada de eso, a sentenciar frente a él que no juzgaba a la ligera, que después de depositar en él más confianza que en muchos otros, la decepción había sido tal que, el adjudicar juicio de valor, se le tenía permitido.

Pero en cambio lo aceptaba. Se culpaba de ello, y ella misma se otorgaba la acusación, tachándola de certera. Porque Damen siempre lo conseguía, quisiese o no, que Ysera le viese inocente. Aunque fuese a ella con las manos bañadas en sangre.

Asintió, y, lamentándolo, echó a andar.

-        No… no lo decía por ti.

Temió girarse. Porque pese a todo, esperaba que al menos Damen no buscase disculparse de eso. Pues el sentirse acusada era problema suyo, algo que aclarar para consigo sobre lo que debía o no sentir al respecto de la situación. Un drama que ya sufría en suficiencia con sus soledades.

Pero Damen rechazaba la posibilidad. Se negaba a dejarla partir haciéndola pensar que ella pudiese juzgarle sin razón.

-        Creo que tienes motivos de sobra para poder juzgarme.

Había girado a él, en pausa y temerosa de ver sus ojos. Horrorizada ante la posibilidad de ver en ellos la misma frialdad que la atemorizó frente a sus padres. La calidez y el cariño en cambio que días después se dirigían a ella. La misma sensación que ahora recibía.

Asintió, sin más.

-        Me gustan los bosques. –él se encogió de hombros.- Me transmiten paz, entre tanto tormento… -volvió ella a asentir.- Y pensé que sabías que vivía aquí. No sé por qué. Que te lo habrían dicho, si no.

Pensó en Teren y Darrow. Los cuales no le habían dicho nada, como no esperaba que hiciesen.

-        Reconozco que también es un poco caótico con tantas… casas. –en desprecio, decía. Ysera asintió con triste sonrisa.

-        ¿Es tu casa… casa? –él era el que ahora asentía.

-        Noruega es más vacacional. Y la que ya conoces, es mía, simplemente. O, bueno, ahora de mi hermano y mi padre, para… cuando hablan sin que yo esté, digamos. –de nuevo el halo de pena hacia él. Inevitable.- Tras la reforma le han dado uso. Así que ya no es tan mía como antes.

-        Lo siento. –él negaba.

-        Stornoway está bien.

-        ¿Está junto al mar? –asintió él.

-        Está justo al borde de un acantilado. Bosque a un lado, mar al otro. Cuando perderme en uno no me ayuda, me pongo a mirar al otro.

-        Eso es un lujo. –comentó.- Yo solo tengo edificios a mi alrededor. Aunque, eso ya lo sabes…

Salió solo de su ser, y ni siquiera fue en malicia. Damen en cambio era ahora el que recibía el golpe sin esperarlo, aturdiéndole.

Claro que lo sabía. Era conocedor del lugar, más a la perfección de lo que habría deseado. Y cuánto deseaba poder borrarlo de su mente. Todo lo ocurrido, desde hacía no semanas, ni meses. Sino años.

Asintió, en respeto. Pues era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

-        En fin… Lo siento. –ella misma.- Sé que no deberíamos hablar. –confesó.- Es solo que… Tal vez a veces, sigo necesitándolo.

-        Te entiendo.

Tanto que el simple hecho de hacerlo ya suponía una tortura. Porque era exactamente lo que debía pasar, y lo que él deseaba en cambio no se diese. Que Ysera aún acudiese a él, por sus padres o por su propio deseo de tenerle cerca.

Y, en cambio, le era imposible echarla.

-        Yo… me voy. Eo me va a matar si sigo saltándome la clase de Adivinación. –aún entristecido, Damen sonrió. Asintiendo.

Y la dejó marchar mínimamente antes de darse de nuevo voz.

-        Ysera… -frenando en seco, girando con mayor lentitud a él.- Siento lo de la clase. No quería ver todas esas cosas. Entré y me perdí. –confesando.- Vi cosas, pero pasaba de largo y apenas guardo detalle, eran más los sonidos o tus emociones y... -no le mentía.- Te juro que he buscado dejarlos todos de lado. 

Ahora la triste sonrisa la emitía ella. En su caso, negándole.

-        No pasa nada. Mejor tú que otro. –y entendió la referencia con tanta perfección que no pudo darle respuesta.

Siguió su camino, al final del pasillo para girar en busca de la escalera. Y Damen fue incapaz de perderse ni uno solo de sus pasos. De los que cabizbaja daba para abandonar aquel piso.

Y en soledad ahora Damen se machacaba por no saber qué lamentar más. Si el que Ysera hubiese decidido hablarle así de nuevo tras ya hacerlo días atrás tras el partido de Quidditch, o que él, como con ella sucedía, hubiese agradecido el oír su voz una vez más.

Por qué no era capaz de separar una cosa de la otra. Lo que las emociones pudiesen requerir de la realidad con lo que la lógica le hacía saber como necesario.

Tornó la chica al final a la izquierda. Y el recordatorio sobre la cruda vida que le había tocado presenciar le vino dado por el lado opuesto.

Mirando al mismo foco al que él había dedicado su tiempo, pero con, sabía a ciencia cierta, unos pensamientos que él no tenía ni en un mínimo de posibilidades.

Cuando Alexander, con las manos en los bolsillos de su uniforme, giró no solo el rostro, sino todo su ser, hacia el pasillo en el que él aún estaba, supo entonces, ya sin lugar a dudas, que la conversación ahora mantenida con ella había sido un nefasto error.

-        ¿Has vuelto a romperle el corazón? –preguntaba a llegar a él.

Su picardía solo le acompañaba en la voz. Hacía muchos días que Alexander había dejado las provocaciones hacia él en forma física.

-        No creo que quede nada más por romper, si te soy sincero.

Porque se negaba a darle la idea aún de que Ysera hubiese podido regenerarlo de tantos golpes ya sufridos por su parte.

-        Qué tal la clase. Era práctica ¿no? –al grano. Él asintió.

-        Nada especial. –el mayor alzó una ceja.

Esperaba. Con las manos en los bolsillos. Él se encargaría de definir la información como especial o no.

-        Le gustan las patatas asadas. Y un restaurante de Londres. Algo súper interesante, como puedes ver.

-        Qué restaurante. –indagó. A sabiendas. Damen guardó silencio.

-        No lo sé. Lo he visto desde dentro.

-        Damen.

Tal vez en clase podía permitirse el lujo de mentir al respecto. Un detalle insignificante, que no costaba trabajo dejar de lado.

Ante él, eso era imposible.

-        En Notting Hill. Una calle llena de floristerías. No sé el nombre, de nada. –eso era cierto. Alexander asintió.

-        Lo conozco, sí. -en esa pausa, el vacío que Damen sintió fue apoteósico.- La vi por allí más de una vez, en verano. -nada que pudiese calmarle.- Por qué insistes en mentirme, sabes que siempre me entero de cuando lo haces. –a sabiendas de la realidad, Damen celebraba que no estuviese en lo cierto.

-        Me gusta correr el riesgo.

-        Cómo estás. –cambió de tema.

-        Bien. –en resumen.

-        Me alegro.

-        ¿Ah, sí? –provocador él por su parte.

Alexander dejó caer el gesto a un lado, como si juzgase aquel detalle.

-        Nunca dejaré de sorprenderme. Acostúmbrate. –se defendía el menor.- Qué querías.

-        Verte. ¿No puedo querer ver a mi hermano?

-        Ya tuviste tus momentos de hermano hace una semana, dudo que vayan a durar tanto. –Alexander no lo negó.- Qué quieres.

-        Voy al Ministerio, a ver a tu padre.

-        Vaya, y yo sin poder ir, qué disgusto tengo.

Veía el curso que tomaba la conversación, por lo que buscó tomar una senda diferente. Tal literal la misma que hasta echó a andar.

Alexander, en cambio, no le permitió dar un paso más. Estiró el brazo a un lado, impidiéndole el ir más allá de su paralelo. Le devolvió hacia atrás. Y arrancó de lleno su deseo por no mirarle. Damen se vio obligado a dar con sus ojos.

-        Quiere novedades. Ya lo sabes.

-        Claro, y yo tengo una librería entera, porque Ysera es un libro abierto. –protestó.

-        Has tenido tiempo de al menos—

-        Alexander. –cortó, raudo y molesto.- Tú mejor que nadie sabes que no es tan sencillo. No si quieres que lo haga a mi manera. –porque se negaba a hacerlo a la suya. El mayor no respondió.

-        Has entrado en su mente, antes. Has podido sacar lo más mínimo.

Y podría decirle que Ysera aún pretendía acercarse a él. No solo eso, sino que los entrenamientos que estuviese dando con Teren debían de ser tan intensos que el chico la exigía descansar sin ella desearlo.

Pero nada iba a salir de su boca, en esos momentos.

-        Que echa de menos a sus padres. –no era mentira, pero era un atajo del camino más real. Alexander no se inmutó.- Tal vez no tarde en venir a mí.

-        Qué te ha dicho después de clase.

Mentir y decir que nada era algo inútil. No solo Alexander había visto a Ysera desaparecer al otro lado del pasillo, sino que también le había visto a él hundido al final del mismo. Y aun así, nada tenía preparado para ofrecerle. Nada que le diese tiempo, que le dejase salir de aquella con algo de paz.

Ojalá algo acudiese en su ayuda en ese instante. Que algo se lo impidiese, el meter la pata de decir demasiado.

-        Damen.

Y esperaba tan poco que el universo le escuchase que, cuando oyó a Rannier a la espalda, giró como si de él tirasen.

-        Pasa, que tengo que hablar contigo. –le requería.

-        Está ocupado. –Alexander renegaba, con molestia.

Pero Rannier, a cuanta mayor irritación pudiese causar a alguien como Alexander, mayor lo disfrutaba. Se sonrió.

-        Me es más que indiferente. –miró al menor.- Pasa.

Le dedicó Damen una mirada a su hermano antes de girar e ir al aula, y con la carga de rabia que eso le causaba, Alexander se esfumó de aquel lugar a sabiendas de que al menos, ese día, lo dejaría pasar.

Al fin y al cabo el Ministerio cobraba ahora mayor importancia. Allí de hecho ya paseaban Storm y Darrow, vestidos prácticamente en igual estilo. Ambos con vaqueros oscuros ajustados, ambos con camisa, ella en burdeos y él en marino. Storm, con un blazer gris oscuro. Él, totalmente negro.

-        Al principio te mareas todo el rato, sí. –hablaban de aparecerse.

-        Y tengo frío, mucho.

-        Sí, bueno, eso también es porque has venido sin abrigo.  Aunque las apariciones dejan helado, sí.

-        Tú vas sin abrigo siempre.

-        Soy latino.

-        Eres… mira, mejor me callo. –por no insultarle. Darrow rio.- ¿Entonces mi madre ahora no tiene nada?

-        Que yo sepa, no. Teren ha dicho que la reunión era tras la hora de comer, pero nunca duran tanto.

-        Qué envidia, las que me montaba a mí a la hora de castigarme eran eternas. –Darrow emitió un sonido exagerado, como si adorase a un bebé.

-        ¿La pequeña Storm se metía en problemas?

-        La pequeña y no tan pequeña Storm no estaba por la labor de perder sus horas libres dando clases a decenas de primos.

-        Todos ahí, con sus pelos rizados. En miniatura.

-        Adorables todos sí. –él rio.

Caminaban por el pasillo de su madre, el de Aurores.

-        Vale, te dejaré hablar de inicio porque tú la encandilas, pero luego hablo yo.

-        Tengo un don con las Pemberton, sí. –a la vez que él llamaba a la puerta, Storm depositaba una colleja en su nuca.

-        ¡Darrow! –al abrirla, Violetta celebraba su visita.

Le acogía, en un abrazo, antes de depositar en él dos besos. Encuadraba su rostro entre sus manos.

-        Mira que me hace ilusión verte cuando no se trata de trabajo. –pocas veces sucedía. Darrow asentía.

Luego, Violetta giró a su hija mientras él entraba al despacho.

-        Hola, corazón. –un beso fuerte.

-        Vaya, conmigo no te alegras tanto.

-        ¿Cuándo ha venido mi hija a verme?

-        Tampoco me invitas.

-        No invito a nadie, no me gusta tener visitas. –dirigiéndose a su asiento tras el escritorio, cogió la mano de Darrow de refilón.- La tuya sí.

Orgulloso, él sonreía ampliamente en dirección a Storm. La chica se dejaba caer en la silla negando al cielo.

-        Vale. ¿Os dejo hacer el paripé de  _pasábamos por aquí y venimos a saludar_ o vamos directamente al momento  _no, no os voy a contar de qué van nuestras reuniones_?

Darrow se encogió de hombros tras suspirar, antes de intentar alzarse para abandonar el despacho. Storm tiró de él para que se sentase de nuevo.

-        ¿Ves, mamá? Si en el fondo ya sabes de qué va la cosa.

-        Storm—

-        No creo que sea justo que nos estéis ocultando esto. –al grano. Violetta era la que suspiraba ahora, reorganizando su despacho.- En especial a Teren. Sea lo que sea, él—

-        Storm, cielo, no creo que me vayas a descubrir los talentos de Teren a estas alturas.

-        No, pero a lo mejor os los recuerdo, porque por si no te das cuenta, habéis dejado de lado al mejor mago que tenemos.

-        Nadie ha dejado de lado a nadie, Storm. –aclaraba, serena.- Estamos tomando las decisiones que creemos oportunas. Porque, de momento, Teren no es necesario. En cuanto lo sea, hablaremos con él.

-        Desde cuándo Teren Stringer no es necesario. –Darrow ahora, recuperando la serenidad.- Es Teren Stringer. Sin él, no somos na—

-        De nuevo, no me descubrís nada con él. Pero para lo que estamos trabajando, los cuatro pares de manos que somos, nos bastamos. Y sí, en el momento en el que la más mísera piedra se ponga en nuestro camino, os lo comunicaremos a quien creamos oportuno. –una pausa.

-        Así que Rannier ya es oficialmente parte del club misterioso. –Storm. Violetta se sonreía.

-        Charles lo era desde el primer momento. No del club, como lo llamas tú. Sino de la idea en origen. Él, Leon, Bianca. –miró a Darrow. Este no pestañeó.

-        ¿Mi madre está en esto también?

-        No ahora mismo. Pero generó la idea junto a ellos, sí. De hecho, la sacó ella.

-        ¿Y la idea es…? –Storm. Violetta negaba.

-        Storm, en serio, te recomiendo cesar esa actitud.

-        Mamá. Nos partimos el alma por todo esto. Ponemos en peligro nuestras vidas. Teren ya ha perdido algunas, e Ysera no sabemos siquiera—

-        Jugar esa carta no va a servirte. –Storm mordió su labio, enfadada. Se dejó caer contra el respaldo. Violetta miró al chico.- Sabes mejor que nadie que no me gusta hablar más de la cuenta sin que nada sea certero. –él asintió.- Dadnos tiempo.

-        Y qué esperáis que hagamos mientras tanto. –recriminaba la hija.

-        Lo que creáis conveniente. Como siempre, nadie os exige nada. Pero lo que hacéis es de suficiente ayuda.

-        Sí, al menos hacemos más que los que no se mueven. –insistía. Su madre la miraba fijamente.

Storm no aportó nada más en ese instante.

-        Os pediría que dejaseis este tema aparcado hasta que se os pida formar parte del mismo. Lo único que podéis conseguir por intentar husmear es estropearlo todo. –a Darrow, que parecía más receptivo. Él asentía, aceptándolo con pena.- Que todo siga como hasta ahora. –otra vez.

Luego, se dio una breve pausa.

-        ¿Teren e Ysera siguen entrenando? –lo confirmó él asintiendo.

-        Y van muy avanzados. –extendió.

-        Me alegra oírlo. –con media sonrisa. Darrow esperó antes de preguntar.

-        ¿Hay novedades respecto a… lo que sea?

Entendía Storm que ya no hablaban de las reuniones. De hecho, por la mirada entre ambos, aceptaba que ya el chico quería ir más allá. A algo que, a juicio de su madre, si les atañese.

Aun así, Violetta negó, sutilmente.

-        Nada, de momento. Lo de Santoro ha descolocado un poco sus planes, estamos a la espera de cualquier novedad. –volvía a asentir el muchacho.- Y sabéis que a lo mínimo que sea de compartir, lo compartimos. –recordó. Storm cargó su rabia al cielo.

-        Sí, de justo en lo que no os metéis.

-        Storm. –llamó su atención.

-        Lo siento, mamá, si esperas que me vaya contenta con esto. Pero al final del día somos nosotros los que estamos frente a Alexander. Ni la mejor Aurora del Ministerio, ni el director de Hogwarts y experto en encantamientos. Nosotros.

-        Storm… -pedía Darrow, ahora, siendo ignorado.

-        Cumplimos lo que pedís y nosotros en cambio solo os hemos pedido una cosa, no creo que—

-        ¿Exigirnos tomar papel activo en la guerra no es pedir? ¿O eso lo has obviado? –Storm le retiró la mirada.- Nadie te ha pedido que estés en esto, Storm.

-        Darrow me lo pidió. –acusó. Él, con el ceño levemente fruncido, la miró.

-        Yo solo te pedí que ayudases… En la sede. –aclaraba. Storm negaba ahora al chico, tampoco quería escucharle a él.

-        Nadie os exige nada, Storm. –insistía.- Ni os lo pedimos. Vosotros voluntariamente hacéis esto, y nosotros, desde nuestros puestos, os damos la información más justa y necesaria. Y os guiamos en caminos que puedan ser más favorecedores.

-        Sí, como quien guía a un cerdo a un matadero.

Violetta no dijo nada. Mantuvo su mirada.

-        ¿Eso crees? –no confirmó ni negó.- Perfecto. –tornó su gesto a Darrow.- Siento no poderte ser de ayuda en estos momentos, Darrow. –alzándose. Él siguió.- Contactaré contigo con lo que sea, ya lo sabes.

-        Haré lo mismo.

-        Gracias por la visita, por otro lado interesada. –eso a su hija.- Iros cuanto os plazca, yo voy a hablar con tu madre. –a Darrow, dejándole atrás en su propio despacho.

-        ¿Con mi…? –no quiso seguir.

-        Tranquilo, es tomarnos un café y hablar de la vida. Nada de vuestro interés.

Echó en falta una despedida más calurosa, pues de sus encuentros con Violetta solo el afecto le transmitía bienestar. Entre tantas malas noticias que compartir, eso, al menos, le quedaba.

Ahora en cambio la Aurora se marchaba, con una simple despedida que si bien con él no se pasó de educada, con la chica que aún seguía sentida careció de atención.

-        Vámonos… -proponía él.

Storm, en malestar, se alzaba y salía del despacho.

Darrow bufó una vez antes de salir tras ella.

-        Entiendo la frustración, pero no creo que—

-        ¿Ah, sí? ¿La entiendes? –le enfrentaba.- Porque te he visto muy complaciente con ella ahí dentro.

-        Porque no esperaba conseguir nada, Storm, y mucho menos hablándola así.

-        Oh, perdona, la próxima vez le escribiré una carta con corazoncitos a la espera de que así se le ablande el corazón antes de preguntar.

-        ¿Estás escuchándote?

Al aire preguntaba. Storm había echado a andar de nuevo, alejándose. Siguió sus pasos como pudo para alcanzarla e insistir en conversar de frente.

-        Y sí, entiendo tu frustración. Más de lo que te imaginas. –rechazaba mirarle.- Llevo más en esto que tú ¿recuerdas? Creo que puedo desear saber qué traman antes de—

-        Eso no indica nada. –protestaba.- Siempre haces lo mismo. –él mostró sorpresa con estupefacción en el rostro.- Hasta Teren te lo dice. Cuando pasas por alto que Losnedahl está en su despacho sin hacer nada, cuando no para de exigiros que—

-        Nadie nos exige nada.

-        ¡Deja de decir eso! ¡Lo hacen constantemente, joder!

-        Nadie me ha exigido nada nunca, Storm. Hago esto porque quiero. –alzando la voz, pero sin gritar.- Y lo que no voy a hacer, y te lo digo a ti de igual manera que se lo digo a Teren, es criticar a otros por no hacer lo que tal vez los demás quisiésemos que hicieran. Porque lo que hacen es más que suficiente.

-        No es suficiente. Dile a Teren que es suficiente. Díselo a Ysera y sus padres—

-        Cómo puedes estar diciendo eso. –cortó.- A qué viene todo esto. –le daba la espalda en giros.- Es tu madre, no puedes pensar eso de ella. Lleva ayudando a la causa desde el primer día, hace todo lo que está en su mano, y sabíamos que no nos iba a—

-        Deja de adorarla, haz el favor. No está aquí para escucharte—

-        ¡Storm! –acalló. Ella mordió su labio, cumpliendo.- A qué narices viene todo esto. –negaba ella, con sus dientes dañando la piel de su labio sin preocupación.

Tornó sobre sí en negativa aún. Sin querer seguir hablando. Darrow no la permitió ir muy lejos, cogiendo su brazo.

-        Storm, qué nari—

-        ¡Que estoy harta, joder! –el grito rompió su garganta y también el pecho de quien lo recibía.

Se soltaba con un gesto brusco del ancla de su mano. Ahora en cambio se ataba a su mirada, la cual veía ya en borrosa forma por el manto que tapaba la suya.

-        Estoy harta de que nadie haga nada. De que seas tú, Teren, hasta Ysera, todos, no sé, joder, todos, los que estemos arriesgándolo todo por esto y que gente como ellos se quede en sus despachos.

Recriminaba, en alzada y rota voz.

-        Y sí, sé que no es justo exigirles. Y sé que es mi madre. Y sé lo que hacen por esto. Pero estoy harta, joder. Harta de que dé igual todo lo que hacemos, que ellos siempre vayan un paso por delante. Que al final del día los padres de Teren ya no estén y que nadie hiciese nada. Que los de Ysera no sepamos nada de ellos. Que tantas familias se hayan ido a la mierda por culpa de Alexander y los suyos y que, de repente, encuentren algo y no nos lo quieran decir.

Darrow escuchaba. Sin intención de interrumpir, con solo el deseo de oír lo que tuviese que decirle ahora al fin.

-        Estoy hasta las narices, joder, porque… -cogía aire, por no llorar más.- Porque no quiero tener que depender de la esperanza que pongamos en que Damen despierte de su trance, en que gente como su familia o él mismo, o Santoro, se salgan con la suya todo el rato y que si nosotros nos defendemos acabemos con sanciones –le señalaba.- o con juicios o con familiares perdidos.

Se retiraba el pelo de la cara. Sin poder evitar ahora llorar más ampliamente. Ahogándose en su lamento.

-        Estoy harta… -confesaba, rota.- Quiero que esto acabe. Que todo acabe de una vez.

Negó él no a sus palabras, sino a la situación en sí que destrozados les dejaba a ambos de una forma u otra.

Estiró su brazo hacia su cintura, lento, pausado. Tiró de ella hacia él cuando hubo descansado su mano entre su americana y su camisa, acogiéndola en su pecho en un abrazo que procuró apagase al menos por un instante su pesar.

Ojalá darle solución. Al de Storm. Al de Teren. Al de Ysera, o todas las familias vivían amenazadas. Ojalá poder poner punto y final a ese calvario.

Al que él causaba.

-        Oh, vaya…

Con una soberbia y un desprecio que le sería incluso imposible de camuflar de así desearlo. Giró Darrow el rostro a la izquierda, al final del corredor, para dar con la figura de Alexander observándoles con un puchero de fingido lamento.

El uniforme escolar ya atrás. Ahora, un pantalón negro y una simple camisa salmón apagada le vestían.

-        ¿Necesitáis un pañuelo? –en burla, lo hizo aparecer en su mano.

Darrow la dejó separarse de él, pero cogió su mano antes de que Storm buscase encararle físicamente. Alexander se limitó a mirarla con el mismo regocijo.

-        Como queráis… -lo esfumó.- ¿De visita familiar? ¿Planificación de boda, o algo?

-        Vámonos. –hablaba él a la chica, en cólera como se encontraba.

Cogió su mano ahora con intención de partir. Alexander, en cambio, no les permitió el acceso.

-        ¿Y tu educación? Últimamente has perdido los modales, Bri—

-        Hagamos una cosa. –le enfrentó. Tan cerca que, de así quererlo, ambas frentes podrían chocar.

Alexander ni mudó un mísero gesto. No le intimidaba.

-        Nosotros nos vamos, y tú sigues con tus salvajadas entre despachos ¿quieres? –el mayor se sonrió.

-        Salvajadas…

Hacer frente a la prepotencia de un Dantsov ya enervaba en suficiencia. Hacerlo con dos a la vez… No había proceso en la Tierra que les permitiese mantener la calma.

No se giró a Cassius, prefería encarar a Alexander.

-        La doble moral de la gente no deja de sorprenderme. –burlaba. Alexander se sonreía.

Sin más remedio, siguió la figura de Alexander cuando este partió de su frente al entorno de su padre. Esa réplica en juventud junto a su forma original. La misma locura, el mismo horror en sus miradas.

-        ¿Qué tal tu madre? Hace días que no tengo el placer de hablar con ella. –irónico. Storm no quiso responder.

-        Estoy seguro de que el placer es compartido. –apoyaba Darrow. Captó los ojos de ambos ahora.

-        Con la tuya, en cambio, sí me topo más a menudo.

Siempre mostraban avaricia en el rostro. Como si el dolor que sabían causaban sobre ellos les fuese insuficiente.

-        Tengo entendido que tu hermana ya sabe aparecerse ¿no?

-        Dudo que eso te lo haya contado ella. –rechazó. Cassius se sonrió.

De igual manera, Alexander hacía lo propio a su espalda. Ocultando su sonrisa tras el reverso de su mano.

-        Me ofende tu incredulidad. –mentía.

-        A mí tu presencia. Soy menos selectivo. –confesaba.

-        Lo percibo sí.

-        Y lo disfrutas.

-        Demasiado.

-        Darrow…

Agotada de soportar tal encuentro, Storm pedía la atención de su acompañante. Él se la daba en audición, pero no retiraba la mirada de Cassius. Como medida de seguridad, en costumbre.

-        Vámonos.

-        Hazle caso a tu chica. –burlaba.- Ya sabes que cada vez eres menos bienvenido por aquí.

-        Quién querría serlo en tu casa.

El único que giró brusco a la voz fue Alexander. Como el si el simple hecho de escucharle ya echase por tierra toda su paciencia, toda su apariencia.

La pícara sonrisa ahora solo nacía en Darrow. Y hasta Cassius, en retraso con su hijo, giraba sobre sí.

-        Espero no haberos ofendido. –Teren miraba a ambos.- Pero puesto que lo manejáis al gusto, me pareció correcto denominarlo así. –mirando en fugaces gestos al lugar.

-        Necesitas de mucho más para causar ofensa, créeme. –Alexander respondía, emitiendo sin querer una ironía tan palpable que Teren la disfrutaba.

Como hubiese sucedido anteriormente, el encaramiento no producía inmutación alguna en quien lo recibía. Aún menor efecto pese a la diferencia de altura.

-        ¿Por qué tan furioso entonces? –burló. Alexander se sonrió.

-        Porque de ser esta mi casa, como dices, normas tan estúpidas como no clavarte mi varita en el pecho estarían suprimidas. –Teren imitó el gesto de sus labios.

-        Desde cuándo Alexander Dantsov cumple las normas.

-        Alexander. –antes de que su hijo pudiese hablar, interrumpió.

Tardó en responder visualmente a la llamada de su padre. Tornó sobre sí, dando con su mirada. Tan enfurecida como la suya, tan desquitada del control que sentían tener antes de la llegada de Teren.

-        Vámonos. –asintió el hijo.

-        Me alegra que esa sea la norma que te preocupa, Alexander. –le provocaba, aun viéndole marchar en la dirección opuesta; rellano de los Aurores hacia el final.- Que en cambio no buscases vetarme.

-        Créeme, Stringer. –sin alzar la voz, a ya varios pasos.- Eso es un gozo que me reservo más allá de la ley.

Como si necesitasen de verles desaparecer antes de poder seguir con sus vidas. No fue hasta que entraron en uno de los despachos más alejados cuando por fin los tres se recogieron entre sí.

-        Cómo ha ido. –quiso saber.

-        Te diría que mal, pero que ya se pasaría. Pero he perdido todo el ánimo que pudiese tener. –Darrow confesaba.- No sé si celebrar que los Dementores dejasen de existir, porque a veces siento que ellos son dos reencarnados.

-        Bien podrían. –Storm apoyaba. Darrow iba a su lado y cogía su mano.

Ambos siguieron a Teren pasillo abajo, en busca del descenso al vestíbulo.

-        Por qué has venido.

-        Porque sabía que Alexander estaba aquí. –respondía a su amigo.- Y llámame inconsciente, pero prefería estar delante si, como ha terminado pasando, se animaban a buscaros.

-        Siempre tan atento. –alzaba la mano libre Darrow para remover sus rizos al frente.

Hacía tiempo que Teren no se los cortaba, así que estos causaban aún mayor desorden en su cabeza cuando estos eran agitados.

-        ¿Entonces no os ha dicho nada? –Darrow no iba a entrar en detalles, por respeto a Storm.

-        No. Como era de esperar, por otro lado.

-        Tristemente.

-        ¿Tú has visto algo?

-        A mi sorpresa, sí. –los dos a su espalda fruncieron el ceño.

Teren dejó de marchar al frente para colocarse al lado de Darrow, dejándole a él al centro. La pareja miraba ahora al mismo lado.

-        ¿Soy yo o el Ministerio está… turbio?

-        ¿Es eso novedoso? –Storm, ojeando el lugar.

-        Sí, si antes era algo natural… -explicaba. Los tres caminaban.- El estado anímico de este lugar era claro antes, pero ahora… Llamadme pesimista, pero lo veo empeorar.

-        Justo lo que necesitamos.

-        Justo lo que más temíamos. –dio en claridad.

-        ¿Qué significa? –no tan acostumbrada al lugar, Storm preguntaba.

-        Significa que cada vez más personas se decantan por un bando. –Teren aún.- Y si el adjetivo es turbio, puedes imaginar por cuál. –suspiró ella, en agotamiento.- La destitución de Santoro no sentó muy bien. Muchos justifican sus actos como dentro de la normativa.

-        Me sorprendería, pero es que a estas alturas ya, eso, es difícil. –Darrow.

-        ¿Le has visto? A Santoro… -Storm. Teren negó.

-        Y no sé por qué, pero, por algún motivo, casi que me alegro de no haberlo hecho.

Le habría costado entenderlo a Storm fuera de aquel lugar. Que Teren no quisiese encarar a un hombre al que tantas veces había ninguneado, del que tantas veces se había ya defendido.

Pero Teren estaba en lo cierto. Aquel lugar no inspiraba el mismo sentir que apenas semanas atrás. Si bien nunca ofreció cobijo a aquellos que pudiesen acudir al Ministerio en busca de esperanza, ahora la sensación era más fría. Aún más lúgubre y desesperanzadora.

Para colmo, su visita al único rincón del Ministerio que pudiese haberle servido de refugio había sido un despropósito. Caminando por el vestíbulo, el deseo de abandonar aquel lugar era tan feroz en el pecho de los tres que, en cuanto cogieron las chimeneas de ascenso, se les olvidó hasta coger aire.

En el edificio exterior, los tres llenaban sus pulmones. Y se dejaban llevar por la soledad del lugar y la pasividad triste de la realidad.

Darrow recuperó la mano de Storm, y esta, ahora, se aferró a ella sin querer separarse.

-        Necesito alejarme de aquí un rato. –Teren confesaba.- Quiero algo dulce. ¿Os apetece que busquemos algo?

-        Cuando conocí a Ysera me llevó a una pastelería en la que hacen tartas riquísimas. –recordaba.- Aún sé ir, por si os apetece ir a lo seguro. –Teren se sonrió, mínimamente. E igual hizo Storm.

Ella ya estaba cogida de su mano, pero Teren no perdió el tiempo en imitarla. Entrelazó su mano con la de su amigo, y sacudió su brazo.

-        Tú mandas.


	92. Chapter 92

No era el plan que tenían pensado para el fin de semana, pero tras llegar tarde a Hogwarts en la noche del viernes, y tener que explicarle a Ysera o Eo que habían estado tomando tarta en Londres, ambas chicas obligaron al grupo a pasar la tarde del sábado en la tetería de Hogsmeade para, al menos, tener en compañía también ese descanso.

Lo esperaron con ansia, en parte. Ni los que ya habían disfrutado de los pasteles londinenses se sentían saciados ya fuese de la dulzura o por el descanso, así que la propuesta de las dos ausentes fue celebrada.

Aun así, tenían cosas que hacer de buena mañana, así que la salida tuvo que esperar.

En primer lugar, Ysera se negó a que Teren pospusiese el entrenamiento al domingo. Ysera prefería descansar el último día de la semana y dejar todo el trabajo hecho el sábado. Darrow, como de costumbre, solo pudo llegar a la última parte de su práctica a causa de un entrenamiento mañanero de Quidditch para afianzar un poco la sección dedicada a las defensas de posibles ataques. Con eficacia, Ysera se defendía con solvencia de prácticamente cualquier intento de Darrow de adentrarse en su mente.

En Hogwarts, en cambio, Storm acompañaba a Eo a la biblioteca para adelantar trabajos de Alquimia. Cuando estos estuvieron finiquitados, se reunieron en los jardines para practicar apariciones. Primero en soledad, luego conjuntas. De un lado a otro, viajaron por diferentes rincones hasta perder cualquier ápice de temor que aún pudiesen guardar.

Con el tiempo encima, ambas decidieron quedarse a comer en el restaurante italiano que se presentaba delante de ellas en el último salto espacial que Eo había realizado. A su regreso, solo tuvieron que buscar a Ysera para ponerse rumbo a Hogsmeade. Pues, como era de esperar, la chica no estaba sola.

-        Solo digo que pensabais ir y dejarme atrás. –bufaba Darrow por enésima vez a Klapp.

Había intentado explicarle ya varias veces que simplemente no había dado con él más allá de en el entrenamiento y, en el mismo, el detalle se le había pasado por alto. El resto del grupo reía la escena, porque sabían que Klapp solo buscaba provocar a su amigo, y solo Darrow retenía el malestar.

-        Vale, Klapp, pues sí. Te quería dejar atrás.

-        ¿Ves? Si no cuesta nada reconocerlo.

-        Yo no he querido decir nada… -al frente, Teren provocaba un poco más.- Pero ayer nos llevó a comer pasteles a Londres. Y no te avisó.

Ahora era difícil saber si Klapp exageraba o si, de verdad, el frenazo que daba en el paseo a Hogsmeade era sentido.

De nuevo, Darrow clamaba al cielo su actitud, y el resto guardaba la risa en un silencio torpe que era difícil de mantener.

-        Estáis de coña. –miraba a todos ahora. Ysera y Eo negaban raudas, excusándose de la aventura.- ¿Has ido a comer pasteles sin mí?

-        Sí. –desafiante, Darrow.

Klapp arrugaba la frente en molestia, y el labio inferior le temblaba, no por llanto sino por la retención de palabras tras él. Alzó una mano, con un dedo en señal, y agitó la mano hacia él en amenaza de todas las cosas que podría decirle pero no iba a compartir.

Echó a andar, al frente. Y hasta Teren tuvo que taparse el gesto para que no le viese reír.

-        ¡Klapp, joder!

-        ¡Que no! –gritaba al frente.- Te perdonaría lo de Hogsmeade, pero lo de los pasteles, ni de coña.

-        En el fondo lo hacíamos por ti. –Storm añadía.- Con tu dieta tan estricta, mejor no provocar.

-        ¡Qué dieta! –se quejaba. Ahora, hasta Darrow reía.- Si me la salto cada jodido día.

-        Bueno, al próximo te llevo.

Una vez más, Klapp amenazante con el dedo hacia su amigo. El único que frenaba la marcha ya a la entrada del pueblo. Se sonrió viéndolo, al igual que el resto, buscando reservarse el gesto para sí.

Klapp negó, dándole la espalda, y siguió a los demás hacia la tetería en donde Teren se encargó de pedir por todos.

-        Con uno valía, Teren. –Darrow. El de Ravenclaw le juzgó profundamente.

-        No tienes ni idea.

-        ¿Y tú? Si no te has podido decidir.

-        A ver, si me trae una caja llena de posibilidades, cómo narices elijo solo uno.

-        No, si la cosa es que dos puedes pedir, o tres incluso. –Storm.- Pero es que has pedido cinco tés diferentes. Y eso sin saber si nosotros—

-        Mira el próximo día me voy yo con Klapp a comer pasteles y beber té y que os den a todos ¿vale? –se quejaba. Rieron.

Klapp, asintiendo raudo, pasaba su brazo por encima de sus hombros para acercarle a él. El gesto de Teren mudó veloz.

-        Deberíamos hacerlo, sí señor.

-        Bueno, bueno… -Teren le quitaba el brazo.- Pero más adelante.

Al menos Klapp nunca se tomaba a mal sus bromas, las cuales a veces ni siquiera parecían como tal. Acercaba el de Gryffindor al otro bajo su brazo una vez más y besaba su sien en provocación.

Sin inmutarse, Teren le dejó.

Luego, esperaron a que trajesen las teteras, las tazas, y las bandejas llenas de pastitas, para con la comida delante, ponerse ya a conversar de temas que, a su pesar, iban a acudir a la quedada quisiesen o no.

-        ¿Y todavía no has probado a entrar tú?

Los entrenamientos de Ysera abrieron la veda. Eo había preguntado interesada, y ahora indagaba aún más en el proceso. Hacia Teren, el que negaba.

-        Prefiero que domine todo lo demás antes. Yo también quiero conocer todos los límites, para ni pasarme ni quedarme corto.

-        Quién sabe. –Klapp daba una palmada en su hombro.- A lo mejor lo intentas y te supera.

Ysera miró con ofensa a Klapp, una cómica que rechazaba cualquier comparación. Pero Teren no rechazó la posibilidad en ningún momento.

-        De momento, el cómo estás dominando la  _Oclumancia_ es algo que no se lo había visto a nadie hacer. –alababa, frente a ella.

-        Y Charles dice que en  _Legeremancia_  estás también muy avanzada.–ni celebraba ni respondía. Se limitaba a escucharles.

-        ¿Creéis que…? –Eo, una vez más.

En silencio, le entregaban el tiempo que necesitase para formular la pregunta que corriese por su cabeza.

-        Creéis que Alexander sabe todo esto… -en voz más baja. No por secretismo sino por temor.

Ninguno miró más allá de la mesa.

-        Tengo la impresión de que Alexander siempre lo sabe todo, da igual lo que intentemos hacer por ocultárselo. –Storm. Teren asintió a su lado.- Llegados a este punto, ya no sé ni si es importante el ocultárselo o no. Siempre termina sabiéndolo todo.

-        Ahora tal vez eso cambia ¿no?

Llevándose una pasta a la boca, de las de tamaño más mediano. Entraba perfectamente en su boca, así que Klapp no necesitó partirla en dos. La masticaba ahora, con la mirada puesta en Teren, fugazmente viajando también a Darrow.

-        Por qué. –confundido su compañero de casa, preguntó.

Klapp se encogió de hombros, en obviedad.

-        Bueno, ahora que el pelo pollo menor está ya oficialmente en su bando, Ysera no comparte lo que hace con él. Es una fuente que pierden.

Ni negaron ni confirmaron. Todo era más complejo que eso.

Sabía Ysera mejor que todos ellos que su relación con Damen, para bien o para mal, estaba de todo menos sentenciada. Y la posibilidad de que el chico tuviese acceso a su agenda, a fin de cuentas, no siempre pasaba por su dependencia.

Fuese como fuere, las mínimas esperanzas que aún Ysera depositase en él aguardaban en sí el que Damen no contase a su hermano más de lo debido. Pues, como había compartido con Teren y Darrow, confiaba en que todo fuese parte de la realidad sin remedios en la que Damen se encontraba.

Que, en el fondo, él no quisiese formar parte de todo aquello.

-        Damen nunca me ha vendido ante Alexander.

A esas alturas de la historia, a Ysera le era indiferente lo que pudiesen ya pensar de ella. Y menos cuando lo compartido refería a Damen. A quien, estaba segura, ninguno conocía tanto como ella.

Darrow y Teren asintieron una vez, también despreocupados. Apoyaban su teoría a ojos de un Klapp siempre incrédulo.

El muchacho cogió aire, zampando otra pasta.

-        No voy a entrar en eso de nuevo… -al menos, evitaba los problemas.- ¿Alguna novedad? En general.

Fuese de Damen o no. Mejor no tentar a la suerte.

Teren se encogió de hombros ahora.

-        Todo está tomando un… tono, muy tétrico, digamos. –explicaba ahora a todos.- El Ministerio cada vez se mueve más de la mano de Cassius, por increíble que parezca.

-        Cómo es eso posible… -desilusionada, Eo.- Cada vez hay más barbaries, más desaparecidos. Cómo pueden hacer la vista gorda.

-        Dudo que lo hagan. –su hermano.- No creo que el problema recaiga en lo mucho que ignoran o no lo sucedido…

Teren asintió. Le siguió la palabra.

-        El problema es que, cuando descubren lo que sucede, lo aprueban. Y ese es el principal problema.

-        ¿Macar también? –la propia Eo.- Quiero decir, siempre hemos dicho que él sigue a Cassius, pero no que comparta sus ideales, ni se crea lo que dicen que pasa, sino que… por miedo o poca personalidad, pues se deja convencer, pero—

-        No creo que Macar esté de acuerdo con lo que Alexander está haciendo. –Storm.- Y dudo que de primeras fuese consciente, pero… -de hombros encogidos.- Llegados a un punto, hasta el más tonto sabe que algo pasa. Mirad Hogwarts. –recordaba.- A principios de curso, decíamos a Ysera que esto se llevaba muy en secreto, que ni sale en los medios… Ahora hasta los niños de primero están al tanto.

-        Porque nuestro querido Alex se ha encargado de ello.

Klapp, el único de los presentes que había ingerido algo de lo presentado ante ellos después de que la conversación se iniciase. El resto, ni sus tazas llegaban a tocar.

-        Los puristas de inicio buscaban sembrar el pánico entre los que tomaban por traidores. Como vosotros –a Storm.- o nosotros. Lo tuyo ya no tiene nombre. –a un Darrow que, en tristeza se sonreía.- Ahora el problema es que Alexander se ha cansado de actuar recogidito. Quiere sembrar caos a lo grande.

-        Y lo de Santoro, como ya dije, no era una victoria. –Darrow.- Él se la agenció, y sigue siendo suya… pese a que con ella también ha perdido más que ganado.

-        Vamos, que al final del día, nosotros seguimos perdiendo aunque se haga la más mínima justicia. –Eo.

-        Porque la justicia sigue estando de su lado. –Ysera aportó.- No digo que sea posible, sé que no lo es, pero… ¿cambiaría la cosa si Cassius dejase su puesto? O sea, si el departamento de justicia—

-        No. –Teren.- Alguien de su bando cogería su puesto. Ese departamento está corrompido hasta las raíces. No es como el de Aurores, que hay más variedad.

-        No me malinterpretéis… -Eo.- pero no es que la idea de un departamento variado pegue o debiese pegar mucho con los Aurores.

Su hermano, con la mirada perdida en una de las teteras, asentía dándole la razón en lo que Eo pretendía explicar.

-        Quiero decir… Las Artes Oscuras son tan peligrosas, que tener un departamento en el que te pueden decir que lo que hace Alexander es justo… Que entiendo que si todos fuesen iguales, de su bando, por ejemplo, estaríamos un poco… jodidos. Pero es que…

-        Tristemente todo es demasiado idílico para que en ningún lugar del mundo se dé. –Storm respondiendo.- Y el problema no es cuando no es homogéneo, sino cuando la mayoría que se da no es la que favorece a la sociedad.

-        Pero… ¿es así? –Ysera a Teren.- Entre los Aurores. –pensaba él.- Quiero decir… en mi vista, la mayoría me apoyó. La inmensa ma—

-        Han cambiado muchas cosas.

Con lamento, Teren les recordaba.

-        En especial tras tu vista. Fue una hostia dura para los Dantsov, y… Cassius se toma sus venganzas. Y en vez de ir contra ti directamente, prefiere acaparar más sectores del Ministerio.

-        Vamos, que podríamos llevar a Alexander puesto hasta arriba de  _veritaserum_  que seguirían dándole libertad porque, pobrecito, estará confuso. –indignado Klapp. Teren asintió.

-        Qué queda entonces… -Eo.- Hemos ido pasando de objetivos y cada vez nos destruyen más. Ya da igual seguirle, da igual pararle, da igual entregarle…

-        No sé vosotros, pero llegados a este punto, en lo que menos pienso es en darle justicia a Alexander.

Miraban a Darrow tras intervenir. El chico había cogido su taza con amago de beber pero ahora la dejaba de nuevo sobre la mesa. No le temblaban las manos, pero no se mostraba plenamente seguro.

Como si esa cantinela, tantas veces repetida, nunca terminase de calar del todo. Debiendo por ello de hacer frente a realidades demasiado oscuras.

-        No sirve de nada pensar en eso. Es como lo de llevar a los puristas al Ministerio tras cada ataque, ya da igual. Yo quiero encontrar a las familias, sacarles de allí, y que luego sea lo que tenga que ser.

Un breve silencio, en el que su hermana asintió, igual que hicieron Storm y, en menor medida, un Klapp que le miraba fijamente.

En cambio, Teren e Ysera se miraron entre ellos. El chico no iba a contradecirle, pero Ysera a esas alturas ya no barajaba la opción del silencio.

-        Tal vez hablan mis circunstancias, pero sinceramente, a mí no me basta con encontrarles. –todos ahora se fijaban en ella. Más rezagada, la mirada de Darrow.- No pienso sacrificar mi vida y la de la gente en cada ataque para solo poder seguir sus huellas. –exponía.- Mis padres merecen más que eso. Los de Teren. Cualquier familia.

-        A qué te refieres…

Podría ser ahora por miedo, pero Eo de verdad preguntaba en confusión. Como si nada más que las palabras de su hermano tuviesen cabida en sus posibilidades.

-        A que si para evitar que Alexander o alguno de los suyos mate a una persona tengo que matar yo antes, no me va a temblar el pulso.

Un silencio habitual, el que siempre causaban esas intervenciones. Eo había bajado la mirada, y Darrow hizo lo propio después de compartirla con Klapp, pues su amigo la retiró a Ysera poco después.

Teren no había dejado de mirarla y, Storm, ahora tampoco podía.

-        Ya hemos hablado de esto antes… -Darrow.

-        Sí, y pienso lo mismo que en un inicio, cuando mis padres aún estaban a salvo. –insistía ella.- Lo que me sorprende es que, después de todo, se siga dudando de esto.

-        No es dudar, Ysera. –aún Darrow.- Es que simplemente yo no estoy dispuesto a quitar una vida—

-        ¿Te crees que yo fantaseo con esas cosas? –sin ser en retórica, pues bien sabía Ysera que podrían pensar eso de ella.- Quiero encontrar a mis padres, Darrow, y a todas esas personas, pero no podemos simplemente dar con ellos y esperar a ver qué pasa, como dices. Alexander seguirá. Y si el Ministerio está de su lado, daremos con gente y él se construirá otro búnker. Y así hasta que muera por causas naturales porque, oye, no nos queremos manchar las manos de sangre.

-        No puedes exigirnos que asesinemos a alguien, Ysera. –rotunda, Storm.

Atónita, Ysera giró el gesto a ella.

-        No creo haberlo hecho.

-        Lo estás haciendo ahora mismo. Estás diciendo que lo que queremos hacer no es suficiente, que hay que hacer más—

-        No. He dicho lo que yo –enfatizó.- voy a hacer. Tú puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana. Y sí, agradezco tu labor tanto como agradecería la de alguien que decide hacerlo.

-        Tal vez lo haces ahora, pero no lo harías en el momento de enfrentarte a ello.

Insistía, convencida de sus palabras.

-        Qué pasa si en un mes, estamos en un ataque, y para evitar que, yo qué sé, Coleen Warren mate a una mujer, yo no quiero matarle a él. ¿Me vas a respetar igual que respetarías a alguien que sí?

No respondió de inicio. No por no tener respuesta, sino por la sorpresa.

-        Es curioso. No solo os pasáis meses desconfiando de mí, sino que ahora me tomáis por alguien que exige a los suyos ser asesinos a cambio de respeto.

-        No es eso, Ysera… -Darrow.- Es solo que has de entender que no todos estamos—

-        No he dicho en ningún momento que no lo haga. –repetía, molesta.- He dicho que a mí no me basta. Tú haz lo que quieras, has salvado a mucha gente así, y nadie te dice que no lo hagas.

-        Estás infravalorándonos.

Si bien Darrow hablaba en calma, Storm se contagiaba de la rabia de Ysera a la hora de responderla.

-        Estás diciendo que no es suficiente lo que hacemos.

-        Bueno, Storm, porque resulta que la gente sigue muriendo. –recordó.- Ha sido suficiente durante mucho tiempo, pero hasta Darrow acaba de decir que lo único que espera es encontrarles y luego, que la vida vea qué curso seguir. ¿Es eso suficiente? ¿Te lo parece? –esperaba respuesta.- ¿Te basta a ti que todas las familias se salven pero que Alexander y los suyos sigan fuera, pudiendo matar más gente? Porque a mí no.

-        Lo que hay que hacer entonces es que la gente del Ministerio deje de estar de brazos cruzados y empiecen a controlar lo que se ha ido a la mierda. –Storm.- Que el departamento de justicia, o los Aurores, o quien sea, deje de estar en manos de—

-        Lo que acabamos de decir que no va a pasar, sí. –recordó.

-        Pues nada, Ysera, vámonos a matar gente, que es lo que te gusta.

-        Storm. –Darrow, en aviso.

Enmudecida, Ysera miraba a la chica con una pasividad en el gesto que poco tenía que corresponderse con lo interno de su ser.

-        Nadie te pide que mates, Storm. –Teren al fin hablaba.- Por no pedir, no te pedimos siquiera que estés en esto más allá de para lo que te pedimos entrar. –mirándola.- Pero tú no puedes pedirnos a nosotros, ni menospreciarnos de esa forma, por simplemente querer hacer lo que otros no están haciendo.

-        ¿Esperas que mi madre mate a puristas? –en fingida sorpresa.

-        Espero dar justicia.

-        Desde cuándo la justicia es la muerte.

-        Desde que la justicia que tú quieres no va a llegar. Y de llegar, tal vez ya hemos muerto demasiados. –Storm negaba, mirando al mantel de la mesita.- Yo no quiero matar a nadie, Storm, pero estoy de acuerdo con Ysera en que, llegados a un punto, no podemos olvidar de que esto es una guerra. Y en las guerras o matas o te matan.

-        Pues que me maten. –sentenciaba.

Teren ni buscó ni quiso encontrar fuerzas en su cuerpo para intentar seguir hablando en ese instante. Ysera ni lo iba a intentar tampoco.

-        Prefiero que Santoro se me lleve por delante a llevármele yo y seguir como si nada. Y tenéis que respetarlo. Yo no he pedido nada de esto.

-        Oh, sí. –enervado, Teren.- Tú has pedido estar en esto. De hecho, insististe lo suficiente como para que tuviésemos que ceder. –en recuerdo.- E insisto. Respeto tu decisión, eres tú la que no respetas la mía, algo que, por cierto, no sé si te das cuenta, haces de continuo.

Ni los partidarios de un bando ni los contrarios al mismo iban a poner en palabras la referencia, pero todos sabían que hablaba de Damen.

-        Pero déjame decirte una cosa, ya no como amigo, sino como alguien que lleva en esto mucho más que tú.

Ninguno miraba a Teren. Tenían los ojos puestos en diferentes puntos del mantel, ni siquiera una Storm a la que el mensaje le iba dirigido.

Solo Ysera, en claro apoyo al del discurso que compartía, permanecía con la vista fija en el de Ravenclaw.

-        Tú te metiste en esto, y ahora pretendes, juzgando a los demás, cambiar el cómo funcionan las guerras. Y, te guste o no, la guerra seguirá siendo lo que ha sido siempre. Pero si quieres meterte en batalla con flores en la mano en vez de espadas, hazlo. Eso sí, ni nos juzgues a los demás, ni mucho menos nos llames asesinos por enfrentarles en defensa.

Como pudo, y sin llamar mucho la atención de nadie más que de Teren, Darrow le hizo un gesto para que pusiese punto final a esa conversación que no iba a ningún lado. El chico entendió el mensaje, y no insistió en nada más.

Storm, por su parte, no había concluido.

-        Siempre hay una salida. –mantenía.- Otra opción diferente al matar.

-        Entonces estaré esperando ansiosa a que me la muestres. –Ysera, en voz también de su compañero ahora silenciado por la petición de Darrow.

No la acompañaba ahora la furia, era más bien una súplica dolida. Como si, harta de discutir, le pidiese a su amiga que de verdad le enseñase un camino diferente. Storm miraba, ahora sí, al frente. A Ysera.

-        Porque para ti tal vez esto nos sitúa –mirada fugaz a Teren.- en el mismo saco que a ellos, pero no te olvides de que si hemos llegado a tal punto, es porque ya lo hemos perdido todo a base de esperar a que la justicia haga algo.

Ninguno de los tres partícipes de esa disputa tomó voz a continuación. Dejaron que el silencio dictase el rumbo, rompiéndose este solo con el tintineo de la cuchara que Darrow giraba en su taza. Sin atención, sin interés.

El gesto triste de Eo resumía los sentires. Los diferentes procesos a los que la gente de esa mesa se enfrentaba, las dispares formas de ver las cosas sin que ninguna llegase a solucionar nada. Una angustia que solo traía consigo la disputa de siempre, la que seguramente, en cualquier lugar, Alexander celebraba.

Klapp, que por un lado veía con buenos ojos que ese tema se zanjase, prefirió continuarlo en un camino diferente.

-        Yo es que… -decía, en cansada mirada al vacío.- Si os soy sincero, creo que hasta saldría de fiesta si alguien se carga a Alexander.

Tal vez brusco, e inapropiado, pero ninguno de los presentes vio su comentario como excesivo. Teren hasta emitió un espasmo de risa, como si dentro de su cabeza se imaginase exactamente la realidad tomando forma en base a sus palabras.

-        Ese hijo de puta ha matado a tanta gente, que verlo entre rejas no sé yo si me saciaría. –Ysera asentía, con mirada perdida en las pastas que no se animaba a coger.- Otra cosa es que me digan que yo le mate. Ahí ya… -se excusaba con las palmas a media altura.- Eso te lo dejo a ti. –dirigió una al hombro de Teren.

Este se miró con Darrow, con quien no compartió palabra. Luego, volvió la vista al centro de la mesa.

-        No pretendo matar a Alexander. –aclaró.-  No a él. –Klapp frunció el ceño.- Sería enterrar consigo el lugar donde toda la gente está encerrada.

-        Bueno, pues se le saca eso con unas tenazas y ya luego se le mata. -Teren rio, triste. No fue el único. Negó.- No te ofendas, pero es al que más te dejaría matar ¿sabes? –Darrow rio en bajo. Eo le imitó.

Klapp era el único capaz de encauzar esa conversación con cierto humor.

-        No creo que, precisamente Alexander, sea asunto mío. –añadía Teren.- Tal vez él merece una sentencia diferente. O desde otro lado.

-        Tampoco te ofendas por esto, pero no creo que haya muchos ahí fuera con más derecho que tú a ello ¿eh?

De nuevo, Teren alzó la mirada a Darrow, que se sonreía con las palabras de su amigo de igual manera que su hermana hacía.

-        Tranquilo. Si no me queda más remedio, lo haré. –le devolvió la palmada con el mismo humor, provocándole la risa.

Teren no la respondió, volvió a bajar el gesto y Klapp, con ello, asumió que, ahora sí, mejor dejarlo.

Poco más surgió en aquella merienda que involucrase a todas las posibles voces de la mesa. Algunas quedaron mermadas tras la potente inicial. Ysera apenas colaboró a las charlas desde entonces, y Storm de hacerlo, apenas mostraba emoción por ellas.

Necesitaron ponerse rumbo a las calles de Hogsmeade para que el frío clima del exterior les trajese un poco de vuelta.

-        Decid lo que queráis, pero yo mantengo mi apuesta a que Hufflepuff os apaliza.

El Quidditch había sido un buen recurso. El próximo encuentro, Gryffindor contra la casa del tejón, suponía un reto para el equipo de Darrow y Klapp, ya que era la casa amarilla la que más complicaciones estaba poniendo a todos los equipos esa temporada.

-        Yo soy mejor buscador. –recordaba Klapp, sin creérselo del todo. Storm reía.

-        No te lo discuto, pero ellos tienen los mejores golpeadores de Hogwarts.

-        Bueno, siempre podemos fichar a los Warren. –burlaba Darrow, colgándose del hombro de Klapp.- Dicen los de Slytherin que son encantadores. –ambos rieron.

Hasta Teren, que solía desconectar esas charlas, reía la imagen que creaba la posibilidad. Storm por su parte renegaba hasta de ella.

-        Sería el colmo. Los Warren en Gryffindor. Yo creo que es todo lo que desprecio junto.

-        Vaya, gracias cariño. –Darrow, dándole un manotazo en el brazo.

Storm no reculó en sus palabras, algo que aún agració más a los que escuchaban.

Caminaban hacia una tienda de Hogsmeade en donde comprar materiales para algunos trabajos que tenían pendientes para la clase de Varmoon. Hierbas, líquidos, un tipo de arena que Teren aseguraba aceleraba los procesos creativos de pociones sin dejar rastro en la mezcla final… Ysera y Eo lideraban la comitiva. El resto, atrás.

-        Yo solo pido que al menos ese dure un poco más. –Ysera, sin girarse.- Con el último, no me había sentado, y ya me tenía que ir.

-        Oh, descuida. –Darrow.- Este se toma su tiempo para cazar el Snitch. –protestaba con la mirada a un Klapp que fruncía el ceño.

-        Hago que los partidos sean emocionantes.

-        Sí, sobre todo contra nosotros. –Storm recordaba.

-        Contra vosotros no vale. El pelo pollo estoy seguro de que conjura su escoba o algo.

-        Mira, sin que sirva de precedente, no me voy a quejar de eso. –Storm. El resto rio.- Si lo hace, que siga haciéndolo.

-        Típico Slytherin. –los dos de Gryffindor, entre ellos.

El golpe de Storm en la colleja de Darrow le sintió como una protesta. Lejos de eso, Storm lo realizaba como aviso.

A las puertas de la tienda, Ysera en cabeza para darse paso en la entrada y poder dirigirse al interior. Ni ella ni Eo, a su lado, dieron un paso más allá del que le sirvió como último adelanto. Tampoco habrían podido cruzar bajo el marco de la puerta, pues Damen había quedado igual de estupefacto, inmóvil en su salida bajo el mismo.

Fue complicado optar por algo que hacer. Eo tomó la iniciativa echándose a un lado, que no fuese ella la que impidiese su marcha. Ysera, en cambio, aún incapaz, dudaba entre sí al menos compartir un saludo o si, pese a la conversación tras Aparición, hacer como si esta no se hubiese dado.

Parecía él dudar en lo mismo. Se dignó Damen a decidir por ambos.

-        Hola. –sin más. Ella no fue capaz de acompañar sus palabras.

Solo una triste media sonrisa le bastó a él como respuesta, la que acompañaba Ysera de un gesto asertivo igual de fugaz.

Luego, los ojos de Damen viajaron a los de los dos únicos allí que no parecían ir a juzgarle. Al menos así lo entendieron tanto Storm y Klapp cuando Damen, en su salida, cruzase mirada con Teren y Darrow.

Ni iban a juzgar a uno, ni mucho menos a los otros. En parte, agradecían no haber tenido que compartir el gesto con él. Klapp, por no enervarse. Storm… por dejar por un día en paz el sinvivir que se traía con el menor de los Dantsov.

Esperaron a que Ysera superase el encuentro. Cuanto este quedó en el pasado, siguieron su camino al interior. De igual manera que Damen cumplía con su ruta aquella tarde.

No es que celebrase su visita a Las Tres Escobas, pero ya que su hermano le había avisado de verles sin previo aviso, algo le animaba a agradecer que fuese en un sitio tan concurrido.

Se adentró al bar, repleto de personas que a gritos se comunicaban. Luego, comenzó a buscarle. Algo que, por apariencia, debería de haber sido más sencillo de como resultó siendo. Tuvo el propio Alexander que acudir a él. Damen esperaba que al menos no le recriminase algo así.

-        Cómo es posible que no te distinga entre la gente. –buscaba excusarse. Alexander le lideraba el camino a la parte alta del local.

-        Porque no estaba entre la gente. –prefirió Damen ignorar el mensaje.

No habló hasta que Alexander le hizo pasar a un cuarto, en donde obviamente no estaban solos. Cerró su hermano la puerta una vez Damen se vio dentro.

-        A qué se debe el honor.

No conocía el nombre de uno de los presentes, pero sabía que aquella mujer había ya colaborado con Alexander en varias ocasiones. A Greg Warren, a su desgracia, sí le conocía.

-        A que me gusta saber la opinión de mi hermano en según qué cosas.

-        ¿Has tomado mucha cerveza? –sorprendido en parte.

Alexander rio en respuesta, sin siquiera mirarle. No al menos a los ojos.

-        Qué llevas ahí. –despreocupado, al saco de papel que Damen agarraba en su mano.

-        Arena dorada. –Greg alzaba una ceja.- De las costas del sur de Brasil –no mudó mucho el gesto de Greg.- Acelera la creación de pociones. –miró raudo a su hermano.- ¿Qué narices hacéis en clase? –indignado.

-        Hablas como si tú prestases mucha atención a tus lecciones…

Hasta a su hermano le cambió el rostro, y sin embargo el gesto de Damen fue el que más mudó de todos los presentes cuando la voz que se dirigió a él le resultó tan terriblemente familiar.

Sin moverse de su puesto, miró con ojos sorprendidos cómo Mario Santoro entraba a la sala en donde se encontraban con su prepotencia innata, tal vez ese día más controlada, pero claramente visible en sus ojos rastreros.

Alexander permaneció frente a su hermano, en lo que sería una posición entre medias de los dos. De su petrificado hermano, y del hombre que se deshacía de su abrigo para dejarlo sobre un asiento antes de tomar lugar en el mismo.

-        Siento el retraso, tenía cosas que hacer. –exculpándose como si nada.

Aún Damen le miraba, aún Damen era incapaz de creerlo. Y aun así, Santoro ya parecía ignorar su presencia, como si esta no se diese.

Agobiado cada vez más por la ira de su pecho, Damen se vio obligado a girar el rostro  de frente a quien le esperaba.

-        De qué va esto. –exigía.- Es una broma. Estás to—

-        Cálmate, Damen—

-        ¿En serio esperas que comparta el más mísero segundo de mi tiempo con él? –alzó la voz, sin llegar a gritar.

Alexander no se ofendió por el gesto. Era claro en su rostro que la indignación de su hermano menor no era algo que le agraciara en ese instante.

-        Es necesario. –explicaba.- Necesito que—

-        Vete a la mierda.

Ahora con un tono ya no natural de voz, sino concentrado en rabia, incluso acallado. Frente al gesto de su hermano, el cual dejaba ahora atrás para tomar la salida con un impulso de fuerza y ni preocuparse de cerrar a su espalda.

Alexander no tardó en ir tras sus pasos, no solo alcanzándole, también adelantando su posición.

-        No vuelvas a hablarme así. –exigió.- No delante de—

-        Me has traído a una encerrona. –defendiéndose Damen.- Pretendes que me quede ahí tan tranquilo cuando me aprisionas con—

-        Santoro sigue siendo de confianza, Damen. –recordaba.- Esto no tiene que ver ni contigo ni con él. Los problemas que tengáis entre vos—

-        ¿Problemas? –rio, irónico Damen.- ¿Ahora lo que sucedió son problemas nuestros? Vaya, te debió costar mucho fingir lástima por tu hermano por una vez.

El golpe que se llevó en el cráneo al ser estampado contra la pared apenas dolió en comparación con ver que su hermano no iba a negarle la realidad que ahora veía más creíble.

Le mantenía Alexander entre la placa de su espalda y el antebrazo con el que le inmovilizaba por el pecho. Con su mirada le dejaba claro que no debía intentar moverse.

-        Últimamente te ves con un derecho que yo no te he concedido, Damen. –enfurecido.- No me vuelvas a hablar así, o terminaré cabreándome. –el menor no respondió. Ni se inmutó cuando Alexander acercó su rostro al suyo.- Y hace mucho que no sufres las consecuencias, no me hagas echarlo de menos.

Separó su brazo del cuerpo de su hermano. Damen no se separó de la pared aun así, ni dejó de mirarle, tan molesto como el que le había hablado ahora.

-        Entra a la habitación, o te llevaré yo a rastras.

Y, pese a todo, sabía que su hermano no estaba exagerando con la opción que le daba al plantearse no seguir sus pasos de vuelta al cuarto.

Ya le era suficientemente humillante entrar por su propio pie. Hacerlo siendo arrastrado por la ira física de su hermano, en esos momentos, no le apetecía en absoluto. Cogió aire, se concentró cuanto pudo en mantener cualquier instinto al margen de sus actos, y se concienció a cumplir su orden.

A adentrarse en la habitación en donde aquel hombre se sentaba con total permiso de su hermano. Como si las torturas diarias en clase, los menosprecios continuados, las burlas delante de familiares y cualquieras, no bastasen para que Alexander entendiese por qué Damen no quería estar allí.

-        ¿Vamos a empezar de una jodida vez? –la mujer hablaba.

Tiraba a una taza de café la colilla que había estado fumando y ya había acabado.

-        Yo decido cuándo se empieza. –sin siquiera mirarla, Alexander.- Damen, ven.

Cuán despreciable se sentía, cumpliendo las órdenes de alguien que, en esos momentos, le estaba tratando como a un perro. Se acercó.

-        Toma. –le entregó unas fotos que había sobre la mesilla frente al sofá.

Debían de haber llegado al habitáculo de la mano de Santoro, pues pese al poco tiempo dispuesto allí anteriormente, no había divisado nada sobre esa mesa que ahora estaba empantanada.

Las cogió desganado.

Una casa de dos plantas, entre otras tantas que parecían de iguales dimensiones. Un barrio de chalets, parecía ser. La que se repetía en particular, desde diferentes ángulos, estaba construida en ladrillos rojizos.

Fingió ojearlas más de lo debido, para no aceptar lo que significaba.

Alexander se dedicaba mientras tanto a observar cada detalle de su rostro, cada posible pestañeo exagerado, o demás, que pudiese tener. Pero no veía en su hermano nada más que alguien dolido por algo que, veía, poco tenía que ver con lo que tenía entre manos.

Miró fugazmente a Santoro, que se sonreía mirando al alumno que tanto había destrozado.

Volvió la mirada Alexander a su hermano.

-        Qué quieres que haga, que las mande a una revista del hogar o—

-        ¿Conoces a Jeremy Donelly? –interrumpió Alexander. Damen le miró, negando.

-        Alumno de primero juvenil. –Greg contextualizaba.

La sonrisa que se le pintaba ya era grotesca de por sí.

-        Es de Slytherin, mestizo. –negó.

Aún no reconocía el nombre y, cuanta más información le daba, menos quería hacerlo.

-        Su jodida familia no para de dar por culo en el Ministerio. –la mujer hablaba.- Su madre, del departamento de regulación del uso de la magia, tiene a tu padre hasta los huevos.

Sin conocerla, Damen sintió cariño ya hacia ella. Alexander estuvo a punto de sonsacárselo con la mirada, pero Damen lo ocultó bien en su expresión aún enfurecida.

-        Se lleva demasiado con Dustin Melley, y Bianca Brice, en prensa.

La mujer aún explicaba, y Alexander respondía a la mirada fugaz que su hermano depositaba en él con una ceja alzada. Al nombre, sabía, más le había llamado la atención.

Una vez más, nada pudo descifrar de su rostro. Y poco le faltó para no adentrarse en su mente.

-        Muy cercana también a los Roger, los Klapp, los Viera.

-        ¿Queréis que os haga un jodido árbol genealógico o a qué viene todo esto? –se desquitaba ya. Alexander se sonrió, no por placer.

-        La casa está al sur de la isla de Hobart, en Australia. Es mucho más grande de lo que parece.

Era cierto que en la fotografía no era un simple chalet, este se presentaba en grandes dimensiones. Al menos por la comparativa que sacaba de ver los cubos de basura que descansaban frente a la entrada.

-        Sé más específico. –para su desgracia. Alexander lo fue.

-        Quiero que vayas y conozcas la casa. Y las de su alrededor. Para cuando toque… visitarla.

Regocijándose. Damen mantuvo el tipo.

-        ¿Vas a llevarme para que le cierre la puerta a los demás otra vez? –curioseaba. Alexander se sonreía.

-        Eso ya lo veremos.

Como imaginaba, no le iba a dar gran información.

-        Por qué he de ir a ver la casa. Qué diferencia—

-        No eres el único. Más gente está ya trabajando.

-        Cuándo he de–

-        Mañana.

Raudo. Damen se quedó en pausa, mirándole por si Alexander decía algo más. Por si sus ojos, en compañía silenciosa de su boca, expresaban algo que él pudiese sacar. Pues entrar en su mente no era factible en esos instantes.

-        Tanta prisa corre…

Una pregunta encubierta. Alexander volvió a sonreírse, consciente del juego de palabras, de las intenciones de su hermano.

Pero, fuese como fuese, no iba a darle el gusto. No iba a ponerle en bandeja la posibilidad de escapar, de prepararse lo más mínimo para algo a lo que tantas largas ya había dado.

Recogió las fotografías de las manos de su hermano, que sin mucho impedimento las dejó escapar.

-        Eso también lo veremos. –le retiró la mirada. Lanzó las imágenes a Santoro.- Encárgate de darme horas. –asintió el ex maestro.- Ya sabes con quién hablar en el Ministerio.

Tornó el gesto a los otros dos, sentados en el mismo sofá.

-        Habla con tu hermano. Me he cansado ya de tonterías como las de la última vez.

-        Aclárate entonces con tus prioridades. –protestaba Greg.- No podemos ir al son de tus cambios de humor.

Curioso, Damen miraba a su hermano a la espera de su reacción. El gesto de Alexander se mantuvo intacto, y aun así, Damen era capaz de interpretar lo diferente que se mostraba a apenas segundos atrás que ni buscó pestañear.

Por si en el gesto, algo se perdía.

Caminaba pausado, siguiendo la ruta desde la posición de su hermano menor hasta donde Greg y aquella mujer descansaban. De inicio, con una mano dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón de traje gris, que a juego iba con el chaleco sobre su camisa blanca. Tras deshacerse de las fotografías, con ambas de igual manera, cubiertas bajo la tela de la prenda.

Iba en dirección a Greg cuando este aún no había comenzado a hablar, y siguió el camino hacia él una vez el muchacho ya había finalizado su comentario. Y Alexander no se inmutó en el proceso.

Ni sus pasos mudaron, ni su gesto dejó de emitir la media sonrisa. Sus manos, aún dentro de sus bolsillos, y hasta las venas de su cuerpo sin querer dejar marca allá donde por la rabia pudiesen detonar un poco más.

-        ¿No?

Un simple monosílabo. En una pregunta desinteresadamente formulada. Con los ojos que al contrario de su estampa miraban a un Greg que, por nada del mundo, se iba a ver capacitado a responder.

Giró sobre sí Alexander, tan lento en ello que parecía formar parte de una puesta en escena, acabando ahora con cualquier posible deseo de su compañero de querer continuar con sus palabras. Pese a saber, aun así, que nada saldría de la boca de Greg. Pero al menos Alexander garantizaba así que él mismo decidía aquello, que era él quien dictaba ese silencio.

Que el gesto abochornado de Greg quedaba ahogado en su propia vergüenza, la que nacía en consecuencia de haberse atrevido a cuestionarle.

Nació de sí. Sin poder remediarlo, y juzgándose a sí mismo por ello. Pero Damen se vio obligado a depositar fuerzas en no sonreírse más de lo que hacía. Bajando el gesto y limitando la mueca a una sirve curvatura de la comisura derecha de su labio.

Se aseguró de tenerla dispersa cuando Alexander volvió a tomar voz.

-        Irán todos. Como siempre, Stringer se enterará de todo. –con desprecio.- Dejad que se divierta. Todo esto es más divertido desde que salió de su cueva.

Santoro rio, silencioso. Igual hizo la mujer. Greg, aún trastocado, se mantenía sereno.

-        De Brice no os preocupéis.

No dio más información. Pronunció la frase con la mirada fija en su hermano, por lo que no hicieron falta aclaraciones.

Damen esperó a que Alexander le diese la espalda para tragar saliva.

Y para hablar.

-        Y qué pasa con ella.

Recuperó la presencia de su hermano, al que no le costó tornar de vuelta a él. Se le adelantaron al hablar, en cambio.

-        ¿Aún con tus historias de amor, Damianos? –Santoro, al que ninguno de los hermanos miró.- Tranquilo, te buscaremos una habitación en la casa para que tengáis un encuen—

-        ¿Te quedó claro lo que tienes que hacer? –Alexander.

Si bien volvía a estar mirando a Damen, en ningún momento se estaba dirigiendo con sus palabras a él.

Santoro, silenciado en el acto, miraba a un Alexander que, paciente, esperaba a que su compinche entendiese el mensaje. El hombre asintió, una sola vez.

En su perfil, Alexander imaginó el gesto.

-        Entonces no veo motivo para que sigas aquí.

Y con menos paciencia esperó ahora a que Santoro se alzase del sofá. Acompañado del silencio incómodo que bien aprendido tenía no debía romper. Ni él, ni nadie.

Mucho menos un Damen aún anclado a la mirada de su hermano. La que, como siempre, no necesitaba de más que la experiencia para hablar con él. Una magia más poderosa que cualquier arte oscuro. El de conocerse lo suficiente para no necesitar más que eso.

Fue el propio Alexander el que desvió la mirada a Santoro para verle abandonar la habitación, sabiendo Damen que los ojos de Santoro daban con los de su hermano por la ferocidad con la que este le gritaba con ella.

El precio a pagar por la enésima ofensa a Damen. Uno muy bajo, todos sabían, en comparación con lo que podría llegar a hacer sin que un simple músculo de su cuerpo temblase en el proceso.

Cerró Santoro la puerta. Alexander prosiguió.

-        Que se divierta también. –ya en referencia a Damen y su cuestión.

Volvía a deambular por la sala.

-        Querrá dar conmigo. No lo conseguirá, pero dejad que lo intente. –hablaba a Greg ahora.- No me preocupa Sevriens.

-        ¿Y no debería?

Preguntaba la mujer. Por un instante, Damen prestó una atención que bien podría venir dada de una pregunta que él mismo haría.

-        No creo que eso sea problema tuyo. –sentenció, sin menor importancia.

-        ¿Irán Denaiah y Cora? –Greg. Alexander asintió.

-        Y Martins. Y Casado. –asentía el receptor del mensaje.- Ya me encargaré de dar pautas. –un nuevo gesto en positivo de sus oyentes.

Luego, sin tiempo a más, Alexander chasqueó los dedos de su mano izquierda y fue cuestión de segundos que tanto Greg como la mujer se desapareciesen de aquel lugar. Damen ahora solo tenía que esperar.

A lo que Alexander quisiese decirle antes de permitirle marchar.

-        ¿Ves? No es tan difícil.

Llegaba a él, asegurándose al apoyar su mano en su mejilla de que el rostro de su hermano se mantenía al alza, de frente a él.

-        Cuando te pones testarudo te complicas mucho la vida. –besó el lado de su cara descubierto.- Hoy no dormiré en el castillo, así que nos vemos mañana por la noche.

Pasó su mano, con dedos separados, por el pelo de Damen. Desde la frente hacia atrás. El menor sintió un escalofrío.

-        No me decepciones.

Y Damen no se permitió pensar en lo que quisiese pensar hasta que la puerta a su espalda se hubo cerrado. Y, ni aun así, se sintió en cobijo.

Se desapareció con igual eficacia que los predecesores del cuartucho. Mejor no quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Él sí dormiría en Hogwarts, solo que acudiría a los dormitorios a horas intempestivas. Mucho antes acudieron el resto de estudiantes, entre ellos el grupo que ya abandonaba Hogsmeade dejando atrás malas conversaciones y desagradables experiencias con unos escarabajos peloteros que en la tienda de ingredientes cogieron demasiado cariño al pelo de una Eo asqueada.

Aún entre risas llegaron al castillo, en donde la chica juraba y perjuraba no ir a tocar uno ni aunque Varmoon la amenazase con suspenderla.

Se separaron para cenar, y pese a las horas libres tras la visita al Gran Comedor, solo Storm y Darrow optaron por ir a pasear antes de que el cansancio les llamase.

Storm volvería al dormitorio antes de medianoche, con una media sonrisa en los labios que le era difícil de borrar. No al menos en situaciones normales. A la que se enfrentaba, en cambio, tenía poco de eso.

Ysera estaba sobre su propia cama, peinando a un Cereal que, por lo visto, se había tirado encima el cuenco de anacardos, quedando ahora impregnado de un olor que le resultaba aparentemente cargante. Le había acicalado su dueña, intentando ignorar a un celoso Harry que, como podía, pasaba cerca del cepillo y limpiador para que Ysera le diese también un poco de mimos.

A la llegada la vecina de cama, la pequeña bola rosa vio en Storm una opción a su sesión de carantoñas. Rodó veloz hacia su cama, y allí esperó con saltos a que la chica se desprendiese de su ropa de abrigo y su calzado, deseoso de que tomase asiento ya en donde él esperaba.

Lo hizo, todo eso, antes de siquiera ser capaz de hablar.

-        ¿Has estado estudiando?

Curioseó la recién llegada. Ysera tenía libros a los pies de la cama, imaginaba sobre qué materia.

La chica asintió, sin complicación alguna ni aparente rencor hacia nada. Storm asintió de vuelta.

-        Me alegra haber acabado las clases con Rannier. No creo que fuese capaz de enfrentarme a la  _Legeremancia_  y todo eso.

-        Es bastante tenebrosa, la verdad. –confesaba. Storm se sonrió por lo bajo, mientras aceptaba a Harry sobre su mano.

-        Eso  es que te gusta ¿no? –sin ir a mala intención.

-        Me encanta. –sin tomarla Ysera como tal.

Acompañaron ambas la gracia con una leve risa que fue continuada de un silencio. Ysera siguió con su mirada fija en la peluda criatura que poco a poco dormida se quedaba sobre el colchón. Storm, por su parte, acariciaba a Harry sin necesidad de mirarle. Prefería descansar los ojos en su amiga.

Mientras pensaba qué decir.

-        No pretendía que pensases que te llamaba asesina. –aclaró. Ysera aún aguantó el gesto abajo.- No pienso que lo seas. Ni tú, ni Teren, ni nadie del Eje.

No fue difícil de distinguir la media sonrisa cordial que Ysera transmitió, en contexto de su gesto asertivo. Storm la imitó.

-        Solo espero que nunca tengamos que llegar a… Que ni tú, ni Teren sintáis que… -le era incapaz decirlo. Mordía su propio labio.

A causa de su silencio, Ysera sí buscó conectar con su mirada. Descubriendo ambas que, en ese momento, el temor que compartían era más parecido que contrario.

-        Ojalá todo cambie antes de eso, sí. –Ysera, sintiendo el temblor en la cama por los ronquidos de un Cereal ya inmerso en un plácido descanso.

Transmitiendo el bicho tanta criatura que, deseosa de ello, Ysera buscó adoptar. Empezó por sonreírse, por ver en su sueño algo tan inocente y puro como lo que esperaba de un futuro no muy lejano.

La realidad en cambio lo tiró por tierra. Tan pronto como quiso hacer el pensamiento suyo.

Pero esta no le arrebató la triste sonrisa. De la cual buscó convencerse no era tan apenada como parecía. Para así luego buscar su propio descanso con mayor facilidad. Que al menos cuando estuviese despierta, todo en su ser no pareciese tan oscuro.

Ya habría tiempo para pesadillas una vez el sueño la tomase. 


	93. Chapter 93

Ni sintieron productivo el domingo, ni el lunes se les presentó mejor.

Tras las ventanas del castillo, todo el alumnado disfrutaba en lo que para ellos era una prisión de la nieve caer desde primera hora de la mañana. Cualquier paraje que rodease Hogwarts quedaba teñido de un blanco que animaba a tirarse a él.

Montañas de ficticio algodón se creaban bajo las ventanas de los pisos bajos, en los poyetes de las ventanas, en los bancos de fuentes que ese día no se atrevían a escupir agua.

Los horarios cargados de todos los estudiantes desde primero juvenil a los grados más altos de la rama adulta tuvieron que esperar a las horas de comer o a los descansos que sus agendas pudiesen tener para poder ir a disfrutar de aquel paraíso de invierno.

-        Ha nevado mil veces.

Darrow, que ni sentía apetito, protestaba sobre la mesa en el Gran Comedor que ese día compartía con su hermana y con Storm. Hufflepuff se encargó de acoger la comida compartida.

-        No sé por qué tanta emoción.

Eo había pasado gran parte del almuerzo insistiendo en ir luego a construir algún muñeco de nieve, a jugar también con la magia que ya dominaba para crear estructuras más interesantes. Hasta Storm, que no veía su lista de trabajos pendientes disminuir, sentía necesidad de tirarlo todo a una chimenea y disfrutar un poco del descanso.

El chico, en cambio, rechazaba todas y cada una de las protestas.

-        Acéptalo, Brice. –provocándole la de la casa verde.- Tu equipo está lleno de vagos que se niegan a entrenar cuando caen unos copitos de nada.

Su respuesta vino en una mirada amenazante que una Storm sentada frente a él ni sintió ni padeció. Se burló de él con sonrisa amplia mientras se llevaba a la boca un colín untado en cheddar. Negó él.

-        Luego se quejarán de que no tenemos tiempo para entrenar.

-        Y nos vendréis a nosotros a quitar el campo. –recordaba ella. Asintió Darrow.

-        Ni siquiera hay tanta nieve, joder. –protestaba.

Se tumbaba sobre la mesa sin querer asumirlo. Eo, apoyándose sobre él con un brazo, emitía una mueca dubitativa.

-        Mira que yo creo que sí ¿eh? Antes me he asomado desde el cuarto piso y los aros estaban cubiertitos de—

-        Eso se quita con la mano, no es necesaria ni magia, joder…

-        Oh, vaya, hacía tiempo que no veía a mi hermano el Muggle. –se abrazaba.- Lo echaba de menos.

-        Quita, pesada.

La expulsó de su lado aún enrabietado. No tardó en estirarse en el banco para coger ahora él el turno de tumbarse sobre su hermana.

-        Nevó ayer tarde y hoy parece que no va a parar. Piénsalo, es difícil que mañana también nieve. Así podréis entrenar y… bueno, iba a decir que así mejorar vuestra técnica, pero eso es caso perdido.

Solo Eo rio el comentario de Storm. Darrow volvía a enfurruñarse al mirarla, sintiendo su malicia como innecesaria.

Prefirió retirarle la mirada para no enzarzarse una disputa deportiva que sabía siempre iba a perder, dejar de lado el Quidditch por un momento. Fue difícil llevarlo a cabo si justo hasta su posición se dirigía uno de los motivos de su enfado.

-        Anda, mira, para salir a pasear no te da frío ¿no?

-        Cállate.

Sin inmutarse lo más mínimo de su comentario, el cual no iba a borrar su sonrisa.

Klapp no llegaba solo al grupo, lo cual llamó la atención de las dos ya sentadas que no pudieron evitar compartir una mirada de gratitud. El muchacho llegaba con Sarah agarrada a su brazo, un gesto que ahora ella deshacía.

-        Darrow, Teren quería verte.

La propia Sarah evitaba cualquier adornamiento de la escena. La seriedad era más necesaria. Y hasta Darrow dejó de lado cualquier mal humor posible. Al menos por el momento.

Preguntó.

-        ¿Por algo en especial, o…? –Sarah se encogió de hombros.

-        No sé, me topé con él e Ysera ahora mismo, que llegaron de entrenar. Dijo que cuando pudieses… -asintió él.

-        Ahora iré. Gracias…

Solo al despedirse Sarah recuperó un poco del ánimo con el que había llegado a ese punto de la mesa. Acarició en simpleza el hombro de Klapp antes de despedirse, y siguió su camino al otro punto de la misma tabla en donde se sentó a comer con dos chicos de su año.

A Klapp no se le borraba la sonrisa de oreja a oreja ni cuando Darrow dejaba su mirada vaga clavada en él con desprecio.

-        Qué te pasa a ti, cara de almeja. –le protestaba.

Quitaba un colín del plato de Storm a su lado para tirárselo a la cabeza. Darrow lo ignoró completamente, aunque Storm apresurada lo recuperó para comérselo cuando este cayó sobre la mesa.

-        La próxima vez que quieras ir a practicar boxeo, recordaré este momento. –Darrow.- Así seguro que no me falta rabia.

-        Bueno, bueno…

Pilla, con una sonrisa que así se denotaba. Eo se colocaba mejor sobre su asiento para mirar al recién llegado antes de avasallarle.

-        Y qué tal ayer.

Klapp había pasado la tarde del domingo con Sarah en Hogsmeade. Todos habían pensado de lo lindo en su aventura cuando, a la hora de la cena, aún nevaba y nevaba desde hacía ya varias horas.

Se preguntaban si alguien que no es muy fan del clima invernal como lo es Klapp habría contado aquella nevada como un impedimento más de la rutina para complicarle el disfrutar de una velada con Sarah. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad.

Al chico le faltaba cara para poder sonreír como de verdad quería.

-        Genial. –confesaba.

Antes de seguir hablando, Storm ya daba una palmada en el brazo del chico, el cual junto a su compañero yacía doblado sobre la mesa.

-        Fuimos a la tetería, y luego cuando nevó salimos un poco a hacer figuras.

-        ¿Ves? –Eo atizaba a su hermano, que fruncía el ceño a la chica con agotamiento.

-        ¿Desde cuándo te gusta hacer muñecos de nieve? –protestaba a Klapp.

-        ¿Quién ha dicho que eran muñecos?

Agotado, Darrow puso los ojos en blanco. Ahora era él el que quitaba colines a Storm para comer algo.

-        Lo que sea. –denegaba.

-        Es de lo poco que disfruto del invierno, joder. Salir a crear cosas raras con la varita.

-        ¿Verdad? –Eo apoyaba.

-        Claro, si las veces que he estado en tu casa y ha nevado tu hermana y yo salíamos a—

-        Pues vale.

-        No seas muermo. –una patada bajo la mesa a Darrow.- Si hasta cuando estábamos juntos tú y yo nos lo pasábamos bien en la nieve.

La sonrisa pilla que ahora emitía Klapp no fue ni aprobada ni disfrutada por un Darrow que ya no sabía qué lanzarle. Las dos chicas reían.

-        Vaya, así que eras más… romántico –irónica Storm.- con él que conmigo. Lo tendré en cuenta.

-        Te lo aseguro, nada de romántico tenía aquello. Este –mirándole.- nunca ha sido romántico conmigo.

-        Y así está. –Klapp se acercaba a Storm, como si tuviese que fingir susurros.- Celoso perdido ahora.

Ignoró tanto el comentario como que Storm asintiese dándole la razón. Se ponía en pie con cosas más importantes en las que pensar, zanjando cualquier estupidez que pudiese aún empeorar más su ánimo.

-        Mañana hay entrenamiento, y me la sopla lo que digas. -en saludo militar, Klapp aceptaba órdenes.- Y no tendré piedad contigo.

Tampoco fue muy duro. Cuando al día siguiente el cielo se levantó más despejado y sin pronóstico de nieve en el horizonte, Darrow disfrutó mucho más del día. Y así hicieron todos los que a su alrededor permanecían.

El entrenamiento fue gratificante, con solo una baja que no causaba grandes problemas al resto del grupo. Klapp, eficiente, cumplió su papel sin que Darrow tuviese que acudir a esa malicia que le había prometido el día anterior.

Fue más bien el buscador el que no mostró piedad alguna con su capitán cuando, la hora posterior, la pasasen apalizándose en la zona de musculatura. Agotados tras la sesión, apenas pudieron cenar sin sentir que caían rendidos sobre la mesa.

-        Que sepas que esto no es motivo de herbovitalizante.

Burlesco, en su camino al exterior tras abandonar su mesa, Teren pausaba por la espalda de su amigo para apretar sus hombros y causarle aún mayor molestia.

-        Te odio.

En respuesta, una que Teren no tomó en serio ni al mínimo por ciento de posibilidades.

-        ¿Vas a…? –preguntaba, con respuesta abierta. Que Teren completase.

-        A dormir.

-        Vaya. Teren Stringer durmiendo pronto. –Klapp, que compartía sorpresa con la chica sentada a su lado, miembro también del Eje.- A qué se debe.

-        A que, al contrario que vosotros, no quiero estar cansado.

Sabían en caso de qué. Aun así, no iban a imitarle. No al menos en ese momento.

Siguieron aprovechando que los bancos de Gryffindor se vaciaban poco a poco para permanecer allí un poco más. Vieron a Ysera y Storm partir ya a Slytherin, despidiéndose las chicas de ambos en la distancia con un gesto que a Darrow le costó sangre, sudor, y lágrimas repetir sin sentir que su brazo se desgarraba por dentro.

Con ellos solo quedó Eo, que de igual manera que ellos, difícilmente se iba a la cama a una hora temprana. Una mala costumbre que tanto su hermano como su amigo habían enseñado a la chica cuando aún esta era una adolescente.

Comieron algo de postre hasta que el Gran Comedor hizo desaparecer su comida justo mientras Klapp se llenaba un bol de mus de limón. Los elfos de las cocinas debían de estar ya agotados de esperar a que esos tres rezagados se pusiesen en pie, y no permitieron que el chico diese pie a una mayor estancia.

Ignorando sus protestas, los dos hermanos le convencieron para tomarse aquello como una señal del universo para ir ya a descansar, cediendo él por no quedarse por allí solo cuando iba a dar ya la medianoche.

Acompañaban a Eo a Hufflepuff, ya que apenas tendrían que desplazarse del salón para que la muchacha pudiese entrar a su casa.

-        Yo no querría tener la casa junto a las cocinas, no os voy a mentir.

Hablaban de la localización de Hufflepuff en el castillo. Klapp no parecía partidario a habitar en un lugar tan cercano a donde, día y noche, se estaba cocinando.

-        Te acostumbras. Aunque cuando toca repostería, es horrible estar dentro. Solo piensas en comer. –gemía Klapp en suplicio.- Pero, es eso, te acostumbras.

-        Dudo acostumbrarme nunca al olor del chocolate fundido. –gimió ahora de una forma muy diferente, a la que Eo volvió a reír.

También un Darrow ya alejado del mal humor del día anterior.

-        Al menos aquí se ha de estar más a gusto que en Slytherin… -Darrow repasaba la entrada como si fuese a descubrir en ella algo nuevo.- Storm siempre dice que las noches frías son horribles, con el lago al lado.

-        Y eso que ellas no están bajo el agua. –apuntaba la chica.

-        Eso tampoco podría. –Klapp.- Me daría claustrofobia, joder, no poder abrir las ventanas. ¿Cómo narices ventilas las…

No concluyó la frase, y tampoco podría haberlo hecho dos segundos más tardes al olvidar por completo de lo que estuviesen hablando.

Se encargó junto a Eo de agarrar a Darrow antes de que este pudiese vencerse al suelo. Esperaron a que el chico recuperase la compostura, volviese sobre sí después de claramente no haber estado solo allí dentro, en una cabeza que parecía ir a estallarle solo por su expresión.

Cuando volvió a la normalidad, el estado de su cuerpo recuperó todo lo inicial. Solo su gesto había mudado ya. Miró a Klapp. Sin palabra alguna, este se esfumó del espacio.

-        Qué—

-        Era Teren. Nos vamos.

Nerviosa, Eo solo pudo responder entre titubeos.

-        Vale.

-        No. –cortó. No dio tiempo a Eo a pensar lo que no era.- Entra. –miró a la entrada.- Busca a Sarah y los demás, ve con ellos.

Rauda asintió.

-        Qué pasa con Ysera y Storm.

Tuvo que ser la propia Eo antes de guardase tras los muros de Hufflepuff la que recordase a Darrow el inconveniente.

Ambas, ya en el dormitorio, no iban a tener nadie dentro de la casa verde para avisarlas de que había que ponerse en marcha.

Dejó a su hermano con la duda en el pasillo, cumpliendo su labor de buscar compañía en su propia casa mientras Darrow cumplía con su parte de la misión y desaparecía sin perder el tiempo. Buscaría allí soluciones.

Todo, si no moría nada más aterrizar.

Cayó en un socavón que en el suelo se había ya creado, lo cual no auguraba nada bueno para cuando el chico pudiese abandonarlo.

La amplia calle, repleta de chalets de grandes dimensiones, no se parecía en nada a lo que tenía en mente. No sabía cuánto tiempo haría desde que todo aquello comenzase, pero su vista no daba con una casa que no estuviese ya derruida.

Ninguna más allá de la que sabía era la que le atenía.

-        Joder…

Las llamas devoraban aquel lugar, si bien este se mantenía sobre una pieza. Como si el fuego allí creado no fuese intencionado para dañar las paredes o sus interiores, sino afectar a todo aquel que quisiese abrirse paso por una puerta abierta ampliamente.

Corrió, antes de que algo pudiese pasar algo de lo que arrepentirse.

Esquivó el primer fogonazo rojo justo antes de entrar a la entrada de la casa. Al contrario que lo que aparentaba en el exterior, los rincones internos sí se presentaban completamente destrozados. Aunque, como asumía, no por los fuegos creados.

Esos abrasaban el ambiente. Le impedían respirar con normalidad y hasta empeoraban su visión. Pero, allí, todo lo que yacía hecho pedazos era a causa de otro tipo de encantamientos que saliese despavorido de las varitas de todos los que ya estuviesen dentro.

-        ¡Darrow!

La única voz que podría celebrar escuchar. Corrió el amplio vestidor, tan inmenso que le costó verlo como tal, para llegar a un Teren que se había aparecido a los pies de una escalera que no entendía cómo podía mantenerse en pie.

Varandilla esparcida por el suelo, boquetes en los escalones… Imagen a semejanza del resto de lo que se encontraba por el camino.

-        Alexander no está. –le explicaba, tirándole un bote de herbovitalizante que ahora Teren no le iba a negar.- Se han comprobado la mayoría de habitaciones del primer piso, y ni rastro de la pareja ni de él.

Antes de que pudiese seguir hablando, Claudia llegaba a ellos a grandes zancadas desde lo alto de la escalera.

-        ¡Necesitamos ayuda! –explicaba ella, sofocada.- El resto de casas aún tienen gente dentro.

Darrow desorbitó la mirada.

-        ¡¿Qué?! –a su amigo.- ¡Están demolidas, cómo es que—

-        No lo sé. –angustiado en igual medida.

-        Cuánto hace que ha empezado todo.

-        Me he enterado aparentemente cuando justo empezaba. –no iban a entrar en detalles con Claudia delante. Darrow comprendió igualmente.- No sé qué ha hecho. –confesaba.- Están todos por aquí, pero él no.

-        Damen está. –Claudia.

Y ni Darrow ni Teren dejaron de mirarse tras las palabras de la chica. La cual, prosiguió.

-        Le he visto antes, pero se esfumó. Luego volvió, y Klapp a poco más le alcanza cuando ha llegado. –asintió Darrow. Información suficiente.

-        Subo. –nadie podía dudar que Darrow iba a agenciarse esa labor.

-        Dónde está Ysera. –Teren quiso saber. Darrow ralentizó su marcha.

Torpe de él, el impacto visual del lugar había hecho que se olvidase de aquello.

-        Estaba ya en Slytherin, no sé cómo avisarla, tampoco a Storm.

Teren, que aún no había terminado de coger aire suficiente para sus pulmones, pensaba. Siguió haciéndolo hasta cuando un trozo de techo se desplomó a escasos metros de ellos. Fue Claudia la que tiró de su brazo y el del otro chico para evitar que algo les saltase.

Tampoco pareció Darrow inmutarse por el escombro que ahora les acompañaba en el piso bajo, pues seguía pendiente de que Teren le permitiese salir despavorido o no.

Cuando el chico asintió en gesto de respuesta, Darrow cogió su mano en gesto vigoroso antes de soltarla y salir corriendo. Una despedida inútil, pero confiaba en que Teren supiese lo que hacía. Como siempre.

-        Teren, no podemos con lo que tene—

-        Lo sé. Vete. –pidió a Claudia. Esta dudó.- Ve, yo me encargo.

Y así hizo.

Una vez solo, concentrado como pudo, depositando todas las energías que pudiese tener en pedirle a su propio ser que conectase con una mente a la que solo había acudido de visita.

Sin unión a Ysera, sin un canal de comunicación creado con ella pese a tantos trueques de pensamientos y hechizos. Se lamentaba, como un estúpido por no haber visto aquello como algo práctico. Le costaba ahora que Ysera recibiese su mensaje, que saliese de su sueño en el que ya se encontraba tan profundamente inmersa.

Corría de mientras, huyendo de luces blancas que venían de arriba, que no le preocupaban lo más mínimo en comparación con la tarea pendiente.

Insistió e insistió. Hasta que la sintió despierta. Hasta que también sintió su grito.

Storm dio tal brinco desde su cama que, del impacto, ni siquiera pudo recriminar a Ysera el que la hubiese despertado de esa forma.

Harry y Cereal habían rodado bajo la mesilla de noche por el susto que ellos también recibieron, pero, al contrario que Storm, ellos no entendieron el motivo por el que este se daba.

-        Qué pasa…

Respiración acelerada, sudor seguramente frío cayendo por su frente. Storm no necesitaba adivinar lo que acababa de sucederle.

Alzó la mirada Ysera, que había permanecido oculta bajo sus parpados forzados hasta ahora. Tardó en que su garganta le respondiese.

-        Era Teren.

Apenas dos segundos. Un pestañeo por cada uno antes de que Storm asintiese también y saliese corriendo de la cama.

Había entrado a dormir con unas mallas negras, una sudadera ancha por encima, que caía por un hombro sin importarle lo más mínimo ni una cosa ni la otra antes de acudir a la puerta por la que su amiga se esfumaba.

No tardaron en abandonar una Sala Común que, a media noche, ya estaba vacía. Una vez ambas manos estuvieron entrelazadas, con su varitas en las libres, Ysera trasladó ambos cuerpos desde las mazmorras a la imagen que Teren acababa de mandarle.

Tuvieron mayor suerte a la hora de tomar tierra, aunque apenas pudieron concienciarse de donde estaban cuando Teren tiraba de ellas para protegerlas bajo la escalera del vestíbulo.

-        ¡Se puede saber que—

-        Sin que sirva de precedente, me alegro de veros.

Acto seguido, y para asegurarse unos segundos más antes de dispersarse, salió del escondite y lanzó contra la lejana entrada un potente rayo blanco que creó un estruendo demoledor.

Ambas asumieron que, quien hubiese estado allí atormentándole antes de que ambas llegasen, iba a tener difícil el seguir en los minutos posteriores.

-        Bienvenidas de nuevo a Australia. –irónico.

Dejaba atrás la escalera, con ellas a su espalda.

-        ¿Desde cuándo se sabía que se venía ataque? –Storm. Aún Ysera no había hablado.

-        Como ya dijimos, no tenía que tardar mucho en darse. Ayer por la mañana estuve con tu madre y me dio todos los datos. –caminaban hacia el ascenso de la escalera, varita en mano.- No hay rastro ni de la pareja Muggle aún, y Alexander tampoco está.

-        ¿Estamos seguros de ell—

-        Créeme, sé cuándo Alexander se queda y cuándo no.

Se encargó esta vez Storm de ahorrarles el sufrir el golpe que llegase. Mandó de vuelta con un  _Protego_  el hechizo azul que en zigzag pretendía debilitarles.

-        El resto; están todos. –daba la mala nueva.

Con la mirada fija en Ysera, en donde los ojos de Storm también descansaban. No le costó a la chica entender las palabras, asumir quién de todo el grupo de puristas debía de interesarle en ese sentido.

No se dio ni un segundo más para pensar en ello.

-        Qué hacemos. –pidió órdenes.

-        Cada vez llegan más. –contaba él, con la mirada en la puerta.- Y aún nosotros no estamos al completo. No sé ni si ha llegado alguien al segundo piso, he de ir—

-        Me quedo aquí. –Storm.

Teren no necesitó ni explicación o motivos antes de asentir en aceptación. Al fin y al cabo, lo veía como mejor idea.

Aun así, después de evitar un nuevo golpe desde la entrada que Teren se encargó en enviar de vuelta, a chica prefirió explicarse.

-        Intentaré retener.

-        Hay dos salones, una biblioteca, y la cocina. Creo que Marcus andaba por allí, y más gente.

-        Iré entonces a los salones. –asintió él de nuevo. Antes de girarse a Ysera.

De nuevo, la chica se adelantó a cualquier posible ofrenda.

-        Subiré.

Como si ninguna de las posibilidades de entre todas las consecuencias que esa aventura pudiese tener fuese lo suficientemente positiva a su imaginación. A Teren le costó aceptarlo, se forzó más bien al sentir que no podían seguir allí más tiempo.

Afianzó el gesto, y transmitió a Storm una mirada de confianza antes de que la chica saliese disparada en la dirección que Teren había indicado para los salones. Ya solo en el camino, a Storm se la veía usar escudos protectores ya fuese para dos luces rojas que fueron tras ella o escombros que, en consecuencia, caían por los rechaces.

Teren cogió la muñeca de Ysera y tiró de ella hacia arriba.

-        Siento si te he hecho daño al entrar en tu mente, no sabía otra forma de avisa—

-        No te preocupes.

Corriendo su mano hacia la suya para ahora cogerse de ella. La agitó una vez, en compañerismo.

-        Dónde está Eo.

-        No lo sé. –confesó él.- No quiero saberlo… -volvía a sincerarse.- Ysera…

Llegando al primer piso, sin querer mostrarse antes de que el caos les absorbiese. Agradecía que la chica hubiese optado por entrelazar las manos pues ahora él deseaba retenerla un poco más.

Sin saber, en cambio, qué decirle tras ello. Aunque su mirada se explicase en suficiencia e Ysera la entendiese sin necesidad alguna de escucharle hablar. Una conexión que, a base de tantos entrenamientos, habían afianzado hasta tal punto que las palabras sobraban en muchas de sus compenetraciones.

Pero quería Teren que supiese que estaba con ella. Que, en caso de ver a Damen, Ysera sabía que les tendría de apoyo. Que no tenía por qué enfrentarse a esa imagen si ella no quería.

Asintió, aun así, en una respuesta igual de muda. Nada le importaba allí más que proteger a los que necesitaban ser salvados. Ya fuese Damen el que los castigase, o su mismísimo hermano.

Agitaba ahora Teren su mano en el mismo cariño, y, tras soltarse, el recuerdo del de Ravenclaw era un mero espejismo que solo dejó atrás un zumbido en consecuencia a su desaparición. Seguía su camino, y ahora ella continuaba con el suyo.

La planta primera era tan caótica como la que dejaba a su espalda, con la diferencia de que en este, el pasillo principal, se estrechaba considerablemente. 

Daba una aún mayor impresión que el bajo, pues al menos el de entrada, con sus dimensiones, hacía que uno olvidase que se trataba de un vestíbulo de acceso al resto de estancias. Este, en cambio, con su finura, hacía imaginar al que lo visitaba que la longitud era eterna.

Por ello, Ysera no sabía por dónde empezar. Veía la escalera que subiría al segundo piso tan lejana, con tantas puertas o boquetes entre paredes en el camino a ella, que decidió aferrarse a su varita e intentar traspasar las dos primeras entradas.

Una frente a la otra, consiguió superarlas sin ser vista.

No sabía a cuál de ambas habitaciones entrar antes, pues en cualquiera de ellas los estruendos y voceríos que se escuchaban no aclaraban nada. Quiso identificar uno de los insultos que escuchó como algo que Klapp seguramente diría, asumiendo por ello que, tal vez, Darrow no estaría con él, divididos como de costumbre.

Entró por ello a la contraria y, solo con poner un pie dentro, se le impidió dar uno más.

-        ¡Al suelo!

Esa voz la reconocía claramente.

Hizo caso a Darrow y se agachó antes de que el propio destello blanco de su amigo pudiese darle a ella de lleno. Se estrellaba en cambio contra una estantería repleta de libros que, tras recibir el impacto, se transformaba en una lluvia de papeles que poco a poco se desintegraban.

No llegó a ver a quién atacaba, solo distinguió una melena negra larga en un chico que abandonaba el cuarto antes de que Darrow pudiese seguir su estela.

Frenó antes de abandonar aquel cuarto, agarrando a Ysera.

-        A dónde vas. –como registro informativo.

-        No lo sé.

Como si fuese suficiente, asintió a sus palabras.

Luego, agarró su brazo para sacarla de aquel cuarto antes de que el estruendo que entraba por la ventana del lateral tuviese consecuencias para ellos. Aquella estancia quedaba ya sentenciada, era turno de seguir adelante. Un avance, por otro lado, lento.

Tal vez por a quien Darrow había intentado atacar previamente, el resto de puristas que yaciesen en esa planta comenzaron a abarrotar el pasillo en busca de enfrentamientos más directos.

Durante prácticamente una hora, ningún avance les fue permitido más allá del que les propició una reunión con Klapp y otros tantos aliados a los que Ysera ni siquiera conocía.

La llamada había sido respondida, y gente de una edad más adulta había acudido a las defensas. Entendía Ysera, por lo que podía distinguir entre ceniza y escombros, que al menos dos de sus acompañantes en ese momento debían de rondar la edad de Violetta.

No permanecieron mucho en grupos. La gente iba y venía en cuestión de los ataques que se fuesen recibiendo.

Algunos hasta conseguían avanzar hasta el segundo piso, pero el número no lo imaginaban como suficiente de cara a lograr algo allí arriba. Ysera, en cambio, no se separó de Darrow ya no por necesidad, sino porque se diese lo que se diese, todo parecía encerrarles al mismo lado.

-        ¡Voy a bajar!

Klapp fue el último en desaparecerse de su círculo. Darrow daba el visto bueno en que fuese a colaborar al piso bajo, y él permaneció con Ysera en la que era la habitación más amplia de aquella planta: una oficina cargada de sofás, estantes, y varias mesas. Ninguno de esos elementos yacían en condiciones dignas de ser reconocidos, pero al menos, esa era la idea.

-        No podemos seguir aquí. –Ysera, después de descargar un petrificante contra un chico que les atacaba en ráfagas.- Arriba han de necesitar—

-        Lo sé.

Corrían al lado opuesto de la sala. Una idea que sabían no era la más positiva en caso de querer escapar, pero a la que se vieron forzados a seguir después de ver que los dos puristas de la sala tomaban la salida.

-        Nadie va a poder ascender si esta planta sigue así. –Darrow, agachado tras los restos de una mesa junto a ella.

-        Creo que pocos quedan en este piso.

Hablaban con respiración acelerada, en voz alzada sin necesidad de llegar al grito. Escupían de sus varitas destellos azules con tal de intentar debilitar a los que, desde el otro lado, cargaban blancos contra ellos.

-        Hay demasiada gente abajo.

-        Y demasiada poca arriba.

Ambos tuvieron el mismo horrible pensar en esa segunda aclaración. Teren, a quien contaban estaría en la segunda planta, le imaginaban con apenas apoyo frente a saber quiénes del grupo de Alexander.

Darrow había confirmado ya un rato atrás que no había visto ni a los Warren ni a Santoro, lo que complicaba la situación para dos personas que solo esperaban que su amigo arriba estuviese bien.

Podría haber el chico contactado con él de alguna forma. Prefería en cambio no arriesgar a hacerlo en el momento más inadecuado, causándole mayor problema al que pudiese ya tener.

Cortó el pensamiento cuando un fogonazo se estrelló contra la madera que les cubría, desplazándoles hacia la pared del ventanal que daba ya al exterior en donde ambos podían comprobar que, la casa vecina, era cosa del pasado.

Se preguntaron si habría más gente desalojando las casas del vecindario o si todo el mundo estaba en la que ahora habitaban. Cualquiera de las opciones suponía una mala noticia, por lo que prefirieron no destinarle mucho tiempo a analizarlas.

Preferían en cambio intentan aturdir a los dos que seguían cargando contra ellos, pero por posición y ventaja les era demasiado fácil rechazar todos sus ataques. Ysera probó hasta a dirigirlos al techo o a elementos cercanos para buscar dañarles, pero nada tenía resultado mientras el tiempo seguía pasando sin que nadie o acudiese a ellos, o decidiese venir a atacarles un poco más.

-        ¿Y si nos desaparecermos? –proponía ella. Él negó.

-        Aparecernos fuera o en el piso de abajo nos puede soltar a saber dónde. Entre trayectorias de hechizos, encima de alguien…

-        No es que tengamos muchas opciones aquí.

No les dio tiempo a apalabrar nada. Ambos cuerpos se vencieron hacia atrás ante la falta de apoyo, y comprobaron que la mesa que de protección les había servido ahora destrozaba en mil pedazos el ventanal que tenían en frente.

Imposible calcular el número de pequeños cristales que volaron hacia ellos. En rápida reacción, Ysera intentó usar un escudo mágico para disolverlos, sin poder en cambio controlar a los primeros que contra sus pieles chocaban.

Menos daño causaron en Darrow que en la chica. Ysera, igual que Storm, había acudido con un pijama que poca capa suponía. Un pantalón fino ancho y una camiseta de manga corta que ahora se combinaba con arañazos en la piel de sus brazos de igual manera que por su cuello y rostro. Hasta sus pies descalzos se vieron duramente afectados por los cortes.

Ni uno ni otro pudieron dedicar tiempo a desprenderse de los cristales que hubiesen alcanzado profundidad en sus cuerpos. Alzados ahora entre el boquete de la pared trasera y los dos puristas del frente, miraban inmóviles que poca defensa iban a poder conseguir para sacar fuerzas y parar el bloque de escombro que ambos atacantes lanzaban contra sus cuerpos.

Lo intentó, aun así Ysera, frente al cuerpo de su amigo en una protección sabía ya tardía. Pues poca fuerza le había quedado tras el susto previo, y ahora le faltaba tiempo para poder hacerle frente a tal armatoste que, de impedirlo, acabaría contra sus cuerpos. Los que, de producirse el choque, saldrían disparados por la ventana rota con dicho muro cayendo sobre ambos.

Solo pudieron pensar en las posibles consecuencias que aquello habría tenido cuando vieron el trozo de pared caer en lentitud a escasos centímetros de ellos. Como si el hechizo hubiese perdido fuelle, como si ambos purista hubiesen perdido las fuerzas para levitarlo.

Como si hubiesen perdido la conciencia.

Como si, el motivo por el cual yacían en el suelo frente al cuerpo de Damen fuese exactamente ese.

Cada cuál más atónito. Ysera, frente a Darrow, miraba a Damen tan petrificada que bien podría parecer que ella misma había recibido un hechizo para tal efecto. Sin saber qué emitir en su cuerpo, ni siquiera qué pensar, le mantenía la mirada al chico que fruncía el ceño en claro lamento.

El de alguien que había hecho algo que sabía no debía pero que no podía haber evitado hacer. Y hasta vio ella cómo se tomaba también segundos Damen para no solo mirarla a ella, sino también a un Darrow que, con la misma marca en la frente pero mayor serenidad, tampoco le quitaba ojo.

Lo comprobaba al debatirse Ysera entre a quién dedicarle tiempo. Como si esperase que alguno tomase la decisión de qué hacer ahora, si enzarzarse en una batalla entre los tres o fingir que nada había pasado. La tercera opción de buscar entender los motivos, en cambio, la dejaría Ysera para más adelante.

Ahora la realidad la requería, esa en la que Damen echaba a correr por el pasillo dejándoles allí tirados.

Habría esperado ella que la elección en referencia a pasarlo por alto había sido la ganadora, pero Darrow no parecía haber planeado lo mismo que ella.

-        Sube con Teren.

-        ¡¿Qué?! –porque sabía lo que iba a hacer.

Y Darrow no perdía el tiempo en quedarse tras ella. Ysera le veía correr hacia la puerta, a seguir los pasos de Damen. Deseosa o de imitarle o de pararle. Se limitó a al menos acompañarle en carrera a la salida para, cuando hubiese llegado tras él ya haberse disipado, no dar ni con su forma en el rellano ni la de Damen.

Si a algo podía agarrarse en positivo de que Darrow hubiese seguido la estela de aparición de Damen era que, de entre todos los presentes en aquel lugar, era los únicos en los que esperaba el posible enfrentamiento no fuese a nada.

Aun así, sabía su función. Sabía su papel, y con Teren ya lo había confirmado. Damen no era más que otro purista en aquel hundimiento, y ella, en el bando contrario, solo tenía que seguir su trabajo. El que le llevaba a la segunda planta.

Tal vez en ella no se daban tantas personas, pero el caos bien podía asemejarse al que en la planta baja se mascaba.

Storm había acabado con Klapp en las cocinas, después de sentir sentenciados los salones para ahora comprobar solo por el ruido y las explosiones que este debía de acoger una nueva batalla.

Sin nada en lo que protegerse, ambos se batían en duelos con Cora y otra chica a la que Storm había visto varias veces en Slytherin. No eran los únicos en la sala, pero parecían estar los focos divididos en grupos de los cuales intentar escapar solo supondría el llevarte un golpe.

Y tanto Storm como Klapp ya llevaban muchos a sus espaldas.

Aquello se había convertido en un lanzamiento de hechizos que poco conseguían más allá de causar un quemazón horrible en aquel que lo recibiese. Por desgracia para ellos, no encontraban un mísero segundo entre fogonazo y fogonazo para poder acudir a algo más agresivo y, cuando lo hacían, sus atacantes parecían preverlo y lo mandaban de vuelta.

Pasaron tanto tiempo repitiendo las hazañas entre las salas del piso bajo que, cuando el estruendo que acostumbraban a escuchar desde hacía horas cambió de intensidad, supusieron que algo nuevo se avecinaba.

El si era positivo o no, aún era un misterio.

Sabían que habían dado de lleno a varios en todo el periodo para dejarlos planchados en el suelo en sus sueños y petrificaciones. En cambio, nunca parecían poder bajar el número de puristas de la lista pues siempre acudía alguien en sustitución. Hasta la llegada de Cora y su acompañante, que con ferviente devoción se negaban a abandonar a Storm y Klapp, el vaivén había sido ya una costumbre.

Al menos esa vez los refuerzos vinieron para el lado amigo, aunque a Klapp el ver quien lo lideraba le supuso un escalofrío que le inmovilizó. El mismo efecto, aunque esta vez más duradero, que tuvieron las varitas aliadas para frenar a Cora y varios más.

-        ¡Sarah! –aunque ella ya fuese hacia él, gritaba su nombre.

-        ¡La segunda planta va a peor, tenéis que subir!

Pretendía echarles. No solo con sus palabras sino a base de empujones. Ni Klapp ni Storm reaccionaban.

-        ¡Id a ayudar, nosotros nos encargamos de esta planta!

-        ¡¿Estás loca?! Son demasia—

-        ¡Ya hemos desalojado el resto de casas, estamos todos aquí! ¡Marchaos!

Dio igual que Klapp quisiese insistir en quedarse, Sarah le empujó de nuevo hacia la salida mientras ella misma corría en auxilio de más miembros del Eje. Cogió Storm la mano de Klapp para tirar de él y cumplir con la nueva pauta, raudos ambos hacia la escalera de ascenso.

Les llevó tiempo tomarla, pues los duelos se sucedían por doquier y para poder esquivarlos, de primeras, tenían que pasar a ser partícipes de los mismos.

Vieron a Eo entre el grupo recién llegado gracias a que la propia chica se encargó de aturdir a dos muchachos que parecían tener devoción por atacarles a ambos, a sabiendas imaginaban de que no podían permitirles seguir su escalada. Eo en cambio les cortó el paso y, por ello, Storm y Klapp no tuvieron ya ninguna barrera que saltar.

A poco o nada tuvieron que enfrentarse en el primer piso. Todo el ataque se recogía en el bajo y segundo piso, y aun así, al llegar a la escalera para alcanzar el más alto, ya comenzaron a recibir visitas.

-        Joder, qué pesadilla de muchachas.

Klapp y Storm tuvieron que protegerse tras un escudo del de Gryffindor cuando, al final del pasillo, Cora y su acompañante dejaban claro que estaban allí para seguirles.

Aprovecharon el rechazo del impacto para seguir en ascenso, trayendo con su varita Storm un fuego en rodeo a la escalera que impidiese a sus perseguidoras al menos el seguirles de forma inmediata. Solo esperaba que, por algún motivo, el ascenso al piso segundo les fuese imposible.

Una vez allí arriba, hasta ella habría rechazado realizarlo.

Los pesos pesados de Alexander, recogidos en la misma planta en donde a prácticamente nadie de su bando lograban divisar.

Al único, un Teren que desafiante se mantenía a la vista de Coleen Warren y un Mario Santoro que parecía desquitarse de muchas experiencias.

Klapp causó un estruendo junto a ambos para provocar que cachos de pared se les venciesen por el lateral, impidiéndoles al menos actuar hasta que ambos llegasen a Teren.

-        ¡Al fin! –el muchacho, que ya no daba más de sí.- ¡No paran de ir y venir!

Lo que les indicaba que sus peleas no habían sido siempre contra dos personas. Lo que explicaba su claro agobio.

-        ¿¡Estás solo!?

Storm, creando entre ellos y los dos puristas un escudo lo suficientemente potente para que, con colaboración de los otros dos, pudiesen fortalecerlo en un intento por avanzar en el pasillo.

Mientras, Teren negaba en respuesta.

-        ¡Ysera se llevó a Greg! –indicaba con la cabezas que, seguramente a las habitaciones del final del pasillo.- ¡Darrow llegó hace apenas unos minutos, pero no sé dónde ha acabado!

Para lo nefasta que sonaba su información, Teren no a emitía con mucho lamento. Quisieron tanto Klapp como Storm asumir que el chico habría arrastrado a pesos menores a otras salas con tal de liberar a Teren el pasillo.

-        ¡Id al ático! –les ordenaba. Ambos no comprendieron.- ¡Al final del pasillo, hay una trampilla en el techo para subir! –la intentaron divisar sin éxito.

Necesitando descansar los tres el brazo, impulsaron el escudo contra Santoro y Coleen para escupirles contra el suelo. Ahora, Teren explicó ciertamente más calmado.

-        Vi a los Warren bajar antes de allí. Y la pareja sigue sin aparecer. –Klapp temió.

-        ¿Crees que los han encerra—

-        Ojalá sea eso.

El propio Teren creó una nueva barrera tan potente como la de antes o incluso más, con su solo poder, evitando que las luces de los dos puristas al frente llegasen a siquiera servirles a ellos mismos de rebote.

-        ¡Aparecéos! –proponía.- ¡Ahora!

Poco lugar había en el pasillo para intentar cruzarlo sin tener con ello que pasar junto a los dos que tanto se lo iban a impedir. Klapp asintió veloz, dejando atrás solo el zumbido de so descomposición. Storm, en cambio, sintió un temblor en su estómago antes de realizar el gesto al frente.

Cuando tomó forma al lado de su amigo, apenas tuvo tiempo para pensar en ello. Klapp ya bajaba la trampilla gracias a su varita, y ella se encargaba de protegerles a ambos de la ráfaga que un girado Coleen les dedicaba.

La mandó de vuelta, en vibrante color rojo, ayudándose del impacto contra él para seguir los pasos de Klapp y subir a un ático que no se les presentó como habrían deseado.

Ni un paso más lejos del agujero de ascenso pudieron dar. El propio Klapp estuvo a punto de caer por el mismo en el retroceso tras, al ayudar a Storm a escalarlo y poner la vista al frente, darse de lleno con una nueva pesadilla.

Era sorprendente cómo todo lo que aquel ático guardaba se mantenía intacto. Como si el resto de la barbarie de fuera poco tuviese que ver con ese rincón del hogar.

Plenamente ajeno a todo si no fuese por el cuerpo que yacía bañado en sangre en el medio de la estancia.

Y si la imagen que se llevaron en Budapest de aquella mujer descuartizada, la que Alexander les había dejado de regalo aquel día tampoco iban a ser capaz de borrarla.

Aquel hombre, de no más de cincuenta años de edad, seguía de una sola pieza, pero abierto en canal con prácticamente todos sus órganos esparcidos por la apertura de su cuerpo. El baño de sangre a su alrededor era lo único que bañaba el ático de esa masacre, la cual les era imposible de asimilar.

Incrédula, como si fuese una broma, Storm daba pasos al frente dejando a un aturdido Klapp a su espalda. El chico se tapaba con el antebrazo la boca, buscando evitar vomitar, mientras que alguna lágrima de impacto bajaba por su mejilla. La chica, estupefacta, se desplazaba lentamente hasta el destrozado cuerpo.

Lo analizaba como podía, buscaba en él darle un sentido más allá de lo que pudiese Alexander aportar a eso.

Tuvo que pestañear varias veces antes de poder hablar, cogiendo aire.

-        Lo ha… Lo ha matado una serpiente…

Lilith.

Storm recordaba las explicaciones de Darrow y Teren sobre Alexander acudiendo a varias de sus malévolas visitas con la que es su mascota. Recordaba también las marcas que decían dejaba a veces la serpiente sobre los cadáveres que encontraban.

Ahora, lo que Lilith hubiese hecho, estaba un paso más allá de lo que podría haber esperado.

-        Vámonos.

Proponía él. Sin querer mirar pero sin poder dejar de hacerlo, poseído por el horror que ese día le había pillado demasiado en baja forma. Storm sintió que asentía, pero en igual circunstancia era incapaz de pestañear o alejarse.

Tuvo él que suplicarlo ahora.

-        Vámonos…

Cumplió ahora Storm con lo que pensaba había hecho antes. Un gesto afirmativo y luego su retroceso ahora apresurado para huir de la barbaridad a la que tendrían que acudir cuando todo se calmase.

Lo único bueno de que aquello no tuviese un fin temprano, era que al menos poco tiempo podían dedicarle a ello. Storm no llegó a bajar del todo la escalera cuando Cora desprendía contra ella y Klapp un fogonazo rojo que la desintegró justo después de que Storm cayese al suelo.

-        ¡Dejad de escondeos, jodidos mestizos!

En el pasillo, ya ni Teren ni sus dos rivales se dejaban ver. Si bien oían aún los estruendos de fondo, no podían ponerle localización en ninguna de las habitaciones.

-        Busca a alguien. –Storm a Klapp. Este, que había creado un escudo frente a ambos, giraba el gesto a ella.- Busca a cualquiera de los tres, yo me encargo.

Le empujó antes de que siquiera pudiese deshacer la barrera, y justo después Klapp se desaparecía al inicio del pasillo a donde Cora giraba el rostro como si esperase que ambos la atacasen de lado a lado.

Storm en cambio no la dejaba ni volver el rostro a ella. Un doloroso rayo rojo alcanzó el vientre de la chica para hacerla caer de espaldas en un gruñido de dolor. A su desgracia, no tardó en alzarse de nuevo, aún más enfurecida, pero al menos Klapp había conseguido ya perderse en una de las habitaciones.

Ahora, mientras asumía Klapp servía de ayuda para o bien Teren, Darrow, o Ysera, ella se encargaría de que, al menos mientras tanto, Cora no pudiese servir de ayuda para los puristas de los que se estuviesen defendiendo.

Avanzó desde el final del pasillo hacia ella. No solo alejándose del muro de su espalda, al cual tachaba ya de peligroso, sino para encararla e intentar devolverles los intentos intimidadores.

No recordaba la eficacia de Cora, ni cuán fuerte podría llegar a ser, pero pudo comprobarlo ahora al conectar ambas varitas por la unión de sus dos encantamientos. Le costó retenérselo, manteniendo la caminada hacia ella para buscar presionarla, pero no a muy tardar tuvo que ver suelta la conexión para, por miedo al rechace, correr a refugiarse tras uno de los boquetes que daban a una nueva estancia.

Allí, Darrow nada más vela la cogió del brazo para lanzarla al lado opuesto del que provenía la luz que él terminó recibiendo. Una escasa en fuerzas que solo le impidió mantenerse en posición durante unos segundos.

Aun así, y buscando recuperar la compostura, Storm lanzó al que había sido su atacante un  _Expulso_  que le lanzó contra la pared del fondo, dejándole aturdido al suelo cuando tras el impacto se viese caer al mismo.

-        ¿¡Novedades?! –aun así, otros dos puristas a los cuales desconocía insistían en atacarles a ambos.

Y una Cora insaciable que acudía a continuar la persecución que antes hubiese iniciado.

Darrow propició una explosión en forma de Bombarda tras el muro en el que estaban los dos a los que ya tanto había intentado dañar para que, al menos, tuviesen entretenimiento posterior intentando salir de entre los escombros.

-        ¡Nada agradable! –la propia Storm, protegiéndoles a ambos de un rayo azul de Cora.- ¡Klapp anda o con Teren o con Ysera, aquí! –asintió Darrow, petrificando en ventaja al que Storm hubiese dejado noqueado con su  _Expulso_.- ¡Y Alexander nos ha dejado un regalo en el ático! –dolida al hablar. Darrow la miraba.

Esperó a que Storm aturdiese un poco a Cora para poder escucharla hablar.

-        Liltih. –sin querer dar explicaciones.

Ese simple gesto de ahorrarse detalles sintió Storm que decía a Darrow todo lo que necesitaba escuchar. El chico se limitaba a nivelar su respiración, asintiendo ahora.

-        Solo estaba el hombre. –añadió. La mujer, donde estuviese, aún se desconocía.- ¿Tú? –esperaba algo mínimamente positivo por su parte. Pero lo que le dio no fue tomado así.

-        Damen ha estado aquí.

Y sin tampoco entrar en detalles, a Storm su información le sirvió para no querer saber más al respecto.

Era tiempo de nuevo de actuar. Agachándose tras una cómoda desplazada, el chico se protegía para evitar junto a Storm el ataque de una ya despejada Cora. Comprobaron ambos que los otros dos puristas salían ya también de entre los escombros. Darrow tomó decisión.

-        Voy a salir. Me seguirán. –informaba. Ella asintió.

-        Creo que Cora querrá quedarse conmigo. –sin nula pasión.- Ve, busca a Teren o Ysera.

Quien quedase sin colaboración en aquella planta. Fue tras asentir cuando Darrow se desapareció de su lado para aparecer en el pasillo. Desde sus espaldas, el chico lanzó contra ellos un ataque que los devolvió al suelo por unos instantes.

Storm aprovechó ese momento para correr y sobrepasarlos, dejando otro regalo a su espalda en forma de luz granate. Salir aunque fuese de aquel lugar para ganar tiempo contra quien sabía la perseguiría.

Apenas a mitad de pasillo Cora ya mandaba su primer recado, girándose como podía para devolverlo sin cuidado y ver a Darrow haciendo lo mismo con los puristas que le tocaban. Esperaba que el chico no permaneciese mucho en el rellano, de igual manera que esperaba que o Teren o Ysera, por algún motivo, ya no estuviesen solos.

Si Cora le estaba costando tanto trabajo mantenerla firme, no quería imaginar lo que los Warren o Santoro podrían estar haciendo con los demás.

Se escabulló de su vista en una salita que parecía destinada a ser un ropero, único detalle que pudo asumir tras ver infinidad de prendas de ropa esparcidas por doquier ya fuese de una pieza o a cachos bajo puertas de armarios que nada habían durado ancladas a sus bisagras.

Asumió que había sido una mala idea la de acudir a aquella habitación pues prácticamente nada se le presentaba como cobijo. Intentó levitar un armario para usarlo de barrera pero Cora llegó antes, haciéndolo estallar en mil pedazos que, de forma dolorosa, se estampaban por doquier, siendo el cuerpo de Storm el receptor de varias astillas en las que no pudo llegar ni a reparar.

-        Deberías de haberte quedado con Brice, mestiza. –burlaba.- No vas a poder esconderte mucho aquí.

Alzó la varita tan rápido como pudo cuando vio a Cora recuperar los restos del armario para lanzarlos contra ella. Los disolvió como pudo con un  _Protego_  en máximo nivel, sin poder evitar que una placa de madera traspase por falta de fuerzas el escudo, atizándola de lleno.

Cayó sobre el suelo, de nuevo aturdida por el golpe que ahora había ido a parar también a su cabeza. Cora no dudó en aprovecharlo.

Lanzó contra ella una luz blanca que Storm sintió recorriéndole desde la punta de sus dedos en los pies hasta su cuero cabelludo. No era extremadamente dolorosa, pero la impedía poder moverse con normalidad después de padecerla.

Consiguió aun así antes de que Cora repitiese la hazaña el recuperar su propia varita y desplazar con rabia uno de los armarios del suelo contra ella. Este nunca impactó contra Cora, pero al menos la descolocó lo suficiente como para hacerla mantener en él la atención de su varita, frenándolo.

Se alzaba Storm rauda para seguir el duelo sin contar con que sus piernas no iban a responder tan rápido como sus deseos se formaban. Justo al conseguir ponerse en pie, clavándose bajo sus pies las maderas más cercanas, Cora ya la enfrentaba de nuevo con la varita en alto.

Esa vez, Cora no optó por usar el mobiliario de la habitación para atacarla, sino que se valió de su propio cuerpo debilitado para damnificarla.

Con un  _Expulso_ que no necesitó de gran intensidad, lanzó el cuerpo de Storm contra los únicos armarios que se mantenían medianamente en pie. No solo el dolor que la chica sintió en su espalda y extremidades la causó pesar, también el estruendo que acompañó el declive de las maderas al chocar ella contra las mismas le supuso un malestar.

Llegó entre dolores a pensar en que demasiado habían sonado. Ya no por la posible intensidad de las mismas sino por el poco jaleo que llegaba desde fuera, normalmente suficiente para disipar cualquier otro sonido.

No reparó demasiado en ello. Ahora solo podía pensar en acurrucarse lo suficiente para que el armario que se le venía encima no la aniquilase.

Eran increíblemente pesados. Había asumido al intentar lanzarle a Cora uno antes que sus fuerzas habían ya disminuido en demasía, pero ahora podía también comprobar que esos muebles en sí ya eran costosos de desplazar.

Sobre todo cuando, ni haciendo fuerza con sus piernas, era capaz de salir de debajo de uno.

Oía a Cora diciéndole algunas vejaciones, ella en cambio no podía ignorarla más. Era aún horario luminoso en aquella ciudad, y aun así ningún rayo de sol pasaba bajo el armario para ayudarla al menos a recuperar su varita. Lo único positivo de que Cora le tuviese tantas ganas es que al menos la chica se encargó de alzar el armario por su cuenta.

Tuvo que tirar de reflejos y energía Storm para, al verlo elevarse, rodar con suficiente velocidad para que, cuando Cora lo soltase, este no cayese de nuevo sobre su ya agotado cuerpo.

Se arrastró ahora con la recuperada varita, sin a su desgracia llegar más lejos de lo que al menos era una salvación del aplastamiento. Cora ahora dedicaba su magia a su cuerpo una vez más, paralizándola. Se negaba a darle la razón, pero asumía ahora que debería de haberse quedado con Darrow para, al menos entre dos, hacer aquello más llevadero. Incluso añoraba a un Klapp al que parecían nunca fallarle las fuerzas.

Ahora, debilitada ya no solo por el cansancio sino por el hechizo de Cora, Storm no sabía a qué acudir para poder evitar una masacre peor contra su persona.

Porque dudaba que Cora fuese a tener piedad con ella.

Pero su cuerpo no respondía ni a sus intentos por desaparecerse. Hasta su mano temblaba agarrando la varita, de la cual solo pudo conseguir un destello azul que Cora lanzó a un lado.

Sintió su cuerpo arrastrándose hacia atrás. El arma de la muchacha la empujaba contra la pared, y ahora la estiraba contra la misma para hacerla alzarse. Como si ahora su cuerpo ocupase la posición del armario que contra ella había lanzado.

Poco tiempo quiso Cora dejarla allí, y entre otros tantos desprecios varios que contra ella mandó en el proceso, la chica lanzó a Storm hacia la otra punta del cuarto. No chocó esta vez contra la pared del fondo, o más bien los ventanales que la formaban, rajados y cargados de roturas ya. Se estrelló directamente contra el suelo, sabiendo que su varita había caído ya a saber dónde en el vuelo. Complicándole eso no solo la tarea de recolocarse, sino la de conseguir desearlo.

-        ¿Y bien, mestiza? –en brazos interrogantes. Desafiándola en un estado que, desde su posición, Storm envidiaba.

No parecía ni siquiera cansada, pese a haberla visto aturdida ya varias veces. Al menos sabía Storm que había intentado todo lo posible, que si había llegado a presentarse así ante cualquiera de ellos, era porque había luchado por defenderse.

Ahora deseaba haber tenido compañía. No haber despachado a Klapp de esa forma pese a saber que desconocía las necesidades de los otros.

Ni siquiera entendía aquel ataque como el más doloroso al que se había enfrentado, pero tal vez la duración y constancia de los daños en este había acabado con sus fuerzas antes de lo esperado.

Y ahora yacía bocabajo, con el rostro mínimamente alzado, mirando a una Cora que caminaba lenta hacia ella sintiéndose gloriosa.

Storm solo pedía que al menos acabase con ella pronto.

-        Y ahora qué.

Una provocación que insistía.

Un alarde de física superioridad que esa vez recibió respuesta.

-        Ahora te recomiendo callarte de una jodida vez.

Y si no pensaba cumplir el consejo, Ysera se aseguraba de que al menos no pudiese hablar de nuevo.

Un azote de energía que lanzaba a Cora contra el suelo, en donde la aliada de Alexander gruñía en rabia.

Ysera corría hacia el lateral para coger la varita de Storm y lanzársela como pudo, rauda en suficiencia para que Cora no la interceptase. Su amiga se hacía con su arma en el suelo, y desde allí buscó alzarse una vez más con muchas más dificultades de las que Cora tuvo para hacer lo propio.

A sabiendas del peligro que corría atacar a Cora con Storm detrás, Ysera se desplazó a un lado desde la entrada al cuarto para que al menos el posible rebote no afectase a su amiga. Y de esos, se dieron muchos.

Mientras Storm aún buscaba lograr su postura recta, Ysera o bien se protegía de los hechizos de Cora, o bien era Cora la que buscaba ahora desplazar los suyos a un lado. Y pese a las necesidades que pudiesen tener ambas, todo sucedió demasiado deprisa.

Cora aprovecha el propio rebote del hechizo de Ysera para lanzar el mismo contra su originaria y que esta chocase en un cargado impacto contra la pared de su espalda. Antes de que Cora cumpliese con su objetivo, atraer hacia ella un armario más, Storm sacó de sí las pocas fuerzas que pudiese tener para acudir a su cerco y cargar en su varita un  _Expulso_  que no llegó a escapar.

La propia Cora la desarmaba, más veloz en reflejos, y Storm quedaba expuesta junto a una Ysera que gruñía en rodillas a pocos metros de ella. Un regalo para una Cora que se gustaba demasiado.

-        Ilusa.

A la chica con la que la habían impedido acabar pero que ahora, desamparada, se ofrecía a ella en bandeja sin siquiera poder mantenerse en pie.

De nuevo, lo había intentado.

De nuevo, todo se sucedía demasiado rápido.

Cuando la luz verde de su varita salió disparada hacia su cuerpo, ni siquiera fue consciente del color de la misma, pese a que sus ojos aún permanecían abiertos cuando esta se disparó. Tampoco sintió a sus oídos asimilado las palabras con las que Cora formulaba aquella maldición imperdonable, pero tuvo tiempo para ello después de que Ysera se alzase del suelo tras su propio grito negativo y la rechazase con una luz azul que, inesperadamente, mandó el hechizo de vuelta después de unirse al de origen por unos instantes.

Era difícil de comprender la realidad, y más si esta veía de algo ni siquiera imaginado. Algo que tanto a Storm como Ysera anclaba al suelo.

Pero Cora las miraba estática, clava de igual manera al piso mientras que su mirada comenzaba a vidriarse. A perder la conciencia y, con ello, la vida.

Cuando Storm se atrevió a mirar, en Cora ya no quedaba un ápice de persona. El cuerpo de la purista caía hacia su espalda sin que nada interno o externo la ayudase a vencerse. Ni Ysera ni Storm movían un músculo, y por no reaccionar, ni siquiera sus párpados buscaban hacer su función por la estupefacción de sus dueñas.

Storm fue la primera en temblar. En admitir lo sucedido, pese a la obviedad del resultado. Retrocedía con piernas cansas hacia atrás, alejándose de verlo, de asumirlo como cierto, mientras su labio comenzaba a temblar a juego con ahora un veloz pestañeo cansado en sus ojos.

Ysera, en cambio, esa sacudida la reproducía en sus manos. En la que agarraba con fortaleza la varita con la que, sin pensarlo, había no evitado una muerte, sino cambiado la entrega de la misma.

Algo que, aún, no era consciente de asimilar.

Algo que, por otro lado, necesitaba confirmar. O al menos la parte que le gustaría fuese la cierta.

Comenzó a dar pasos hacia el cuerpo de Cora, allí vencido y ya vacío de vida. Lo hacía temerosa, horrorizada, sin ser capaz siquiera de suplicar que ese cuerpo inerte se moviese de repente.

Pero Cora no se movía. Y sus ojos sin vida miraban al techo aún sin haberse cerrado.

Fue entonces cuando comprendió lo sucedido. Cuando, ahora sí, la imagen hablaba por sí sola.

Como si se trasportase a San Mungo, al pasillo de los horrores que en tormento la hacía vivir cada vez que a él se enfrentaba. Con la sutil diferencia de que no necesitaba desplazarse al mismo para sentirse su presa. Todas las voces en su cabeza gritaban ahora al unísono, como si se pusiesen de acuerdo en repetirle una y otra vez todas las barbaridades hasta ahora ya escuchadas por si acaso alguna hubiese sido olvidada. Todas la carcomían por dentro, y ella perdía la fuerza hasta para sujetar su propia varita, la que caía al suelo a la vez que los tardíos refuerzos llegaban a la sala.

Teren entró más veloz, sin freno, inconsciente de lo que allí se plantaba. Darrow en cambio permaneció bajo el marco de la puerta sin poder ir a más.

El de Ravenclaw miró a Cora hasta asimilar lo que sus ojos le transmitían. Luego, giró a Storm como si solo ella pudiese confirmarle que eso era falso. El resultado de un proceso erróneo que no podía estar transmitiéndole tal realidad.

Pero Storm había caído al suelo, apoyada contra la pared con la mirada clavada en el mismo cadáver que Darrow miraba sin pestañear. El mismo que Ysera tampoco podía dejar de mirar.

Y Teren no supo qué hacer. Cómo reaccionar cuando el cuerpo de Ysera comenzó a temblar. Cuando la chica comenzó a sentir espasmos por la fortaleza con la que esa misma realidad que Teren quería rechazar tomaba todos sus sentidos. Toda su cordura. La poca que pudiese quedarle a esas alturas. 

La chica alzaba sus manos, tan agitadas como el resto de su cuerpo, tapándose con ellas una boca previamente ya enmarcada en llanto.

Rápido se contagió él de las sacudidas. De la ansiedad que le poseía por la imagen recibida, por la incapacidad de saber cómo actuar. Necesitaba una guía, salir de ese trance en el que había entrado en apenas segundos y el cual ataba su mirada a una Ysera a punto de caer en la locura más absoluta.

-        Teren.

En una voz asombrosamente serena. Procedente de un rostro que, pese a querer imitar a sus cuerdas vocales, no conseguía representar la calma. 

Darrow hablaba a su amigo. Lo hacía sin siquiera mirarle. Sin poder dejar de observar el cuerpo de Cora sobre el suelo. Obligándose a sutiles pestañeos que buscasen disipar esa trágica escena que anonadado le había dejado en un inicio.

Pero Teren sí le miraba. Acudiendo a él en auxilio tras sentir que sus propios ojos caían al llanto que Ysera ya veía como hermano.

-        Llévatela.

Un consejo, y una súplica.

Que sacase a Ysera de allí. Que se la llevase lejos cuanto antes, a donde pudiese calmarla, a donde Ysera pudiese acudir que le alejase de esa imagen y de los pensamientos que pudiesen estar acosándola por dentro.

Algo, sabía, tan difícil de conseguir como de planear. Pero, al menos, la iba a sacar de allí.

Asintió, torpe, como si Darrow fuese a necesitar de verle comprender el mensaje. Giró a Storm antes de desplazarse, dando con ella tan perdida como antes. Una chica que parecía sentirse completamente sola en aquel lugar, ignorando cualquier presencia y cualquier mirada, acompañada solo del cadáver que descansaba a metros de ella, y de a saber qué tormentos en su interior.

Teren dio dos pasos. Dos zancadas hasta el cuerpo de Ysera, el cual abrazó y acogió entre sus brazos sin que ella fuese capaz de responderle.

Y pese que había acudido en auxilio de ambas hacía apenas unos minutos, ahora nada en su cuerpo quería responderle. Tampoco una concentración debilitada que sin querer se alejaba de sus deseos para, en vez de alejarle de la pesadilla, dejarle inmerso en ella.

Se aferró a Ysera con aún más ahínco, y se convenció de que, por mucho que su cuerpo fallase, él no podía fallarle a ella.

Ambos cuerpos desaparecieron.

Ahora, tocaba afrontar la realidad.


	94. Chapter 94

Ningún lugar se le presentaba idóneo para aquello. Nada en el mundo le resultaba apropiado para las necesidades que Ysera pudiese tener.

Se dejó llevar por la costumbre. Por lo que él sentía como digno en ese turbio momento. No acudió al lugar habitual que en San Mungo les acogía, pero sí se mantuvo en el mismo edificio a sabiendas de que ningún lugar iba a ser mejor que el que él tanto conocía.

Era una sala simple, vacía y desprovista de elementos de ningún tipo. Solo el marco de las ventanas en tonos amarillos chocaba en contraste con el blanco impoluto tanto del suelo como de las paredes y el techo. Una sala de emergencias, como hacía tiempo había sido denominada por él mismo. Para cuando el Eje necesitase de mayores espacios para acoger a heridos.

Ahora, solo uno se beneficiaba de ese espacio. Y él, como si hiciese frente a decenas, no contaba ni con tiempo ni con manos suficientes para encararlo.

Nada más pisar el suelo, las piernas de Ysera se vencieron por la carencia de energías que pudiesen mantenerla alzada. Teren buscó de nuevo las suyas, retenerla no solo en alto, sino entre sus brazos que, con dedicación, pretendían no dejarla marchar.

Como si temiese que Ysera quisiese huir. Que sus horrores ahora la buscasen alejar de cualquiera. Hasta de ella misma.

El llanto silencioso que había mostrado en la casa de la que provenían ahora rompía en estruendo. Gritos rotos que a Teren desgarraban por dentro, sin querer imaginar el daño que debían de estar causando a quien los emitía.

Llevó largos minutos el que Ysera se dejase llevar por sus temores en voz. Que su garganta comenzase a sollozar en pánico lo ocurrido. Mostrando sin ser consciente con ello un temor a que Teren pudiese verla como lo que no era. Que, pese a haber querido ella misma escapar minutos atrás, ahora temiese quedarse sola.

Agonizaba al decir que no había sido su intención. Se rompía por dentro al intentar explicar entre demoledor llanto que ella solo respondió con un simple  _Expulso_. En esos instantes, Teren ni siquiera buscaba entender el suceso, darle una explicación lógica que le ayudase a comprender cómo había sido eso posible. Dejaba que Ysera soltase de sí todo lo que sintiese buscando salida. Nada le importaba ahora.

Perdió la noción del tiempo a medida que Ysera se ahogaba más y más en su lamento. Uno que comenzó apoteósico para ahora derrocarla a la más aguda de las fatigas. Se esfumaba de él también la fuerza necesaria para sostenerla, caía con ella en rodillas sobre el frío suelo que se limitaba a permitirles estar.

Entre sus brazos perdía la conciencia. Escuchaba su llanto perderse en pleno agotamiento, algo que ni su propio cerebro podía buscar mantener ni en crueles pensares. Como si Ysera se apagase poco a poco después de la alta actividad mostrada. Un reflejo de supervivencia de un cuerpo que, sabio, no podía sustentar mucho más.

Sabía que no dormía, no era posible. Su subconsciente en el descanso no la permitiría permanecer en ese trance por más de unos segundos sin despertarla con horribles sensaciones. Ysera se limitaba a ahogar en el pecho de Teren sus lágrimas, las que ni ella misma se encargaba de querer expulsar, las que salían solas de sus ojos por simple inercia de desahogo.

Él se lo permitía, aún acogiéndola. Aún dedicado a lo que necesitase, sin querer que su propia cabeza acudiese a los pensares a los que ya se dedicaría más tarde. Una especie de temor que le recorría al hacerle pensar que, con solo él revivirlo, Ysera se vería afectada por ello.

Permanecieron allí un largo periodo, arrodillados sobre el suelo en donde, en pequeños espasmos, la chica se rompía un poco más. Reviviendo tantos horrores que la hacían recuperar las fuerzas para explotar una última vez.

No esperaba Teren que aquello se redujese. Imaginaba que, a medida que Ysera fuese asumiendo con mayor ahínco lo sucedido, el dolor solo se agravaría. Quedarse allí carecía ahora de sentido, nada iban a lograr si nada aportaba a Ysera para cesar mínimamente su sufrir.

Le susurró al oído que iban a desaparecerse. Una frase en simpleza que meramente informativa debía ayudar a Ysera a no asustarse.

Ni siquiera ella buscó aferrarse más a su cuerpo, despreocupada por lo que se viniese. Teren la agarró con aún mayor esmero y, con ello, se trasportaron a la sala de curas en donde, lamentándolo, el chico buscó separarse de ella por un instante.

Acudió al estante más cercano y cogió de allí algunos tranquilizantes. No quiso ir a más, no proporcionarle demasiadas mezclas que sirviesen como explosión a sus capacidades.

Como pudo, hizo que Ysera ingiriese el líquido. Limpiando la comisura de sus labios cuando el brebaje no quería seguir su camino, cuando ella lo expulsaba en lamento punzante. Pero se negaba a usar la magia contra ella, a aturdirla con su varita de forma que beneficiase la ingesta. No iba a someterla a tal cosa.

Una vez el líquido bajó por su machacada garganta, Teren buscó en el estante del lado un bote más pequeño. Un líquido plateado muy ligero que agitó varias veces antes de entregárselo a la chica.

-        Tómatelo si lo necesitas… -en un susurro.

Ysera no desviaba la mirada de donde su subconsciente la hubiese obligado a dejarla, en donde las imágenes tétricas se reprodujesen con mayor nitidez para su desgracia.

Cerró él la mano de la chica alrededor del tarro.

-        Es para dormir, sin sueños.

Imaginaba que ni Ysera le escuchaba, ni lo iba a hacer. Acarició su rostro una vez antes de volver a alzarse, limpiando el surco de sus lágrimas que aún potente cogía camino por su piel.

La observó desde la altura aún debatiéndose en si debía marchar o quedarse a su lado un poco más.

El relajante comenzaba a hacer efecto al menos de cara a su sistema nervioso, pues los espasmos de su cuerpo se habían visto ya reducidos. Imaginaba que el dolor seguía en gran intensidad en su interior, pero poco podía hacerle a aquello sin recurrir a la magia.

Le insistió una vez más en el somnífero, que de nuevo Ysera se limitó a sostener, y una vez el chico asumió que su papel allí se había visto ya desvaluado por la realidad, cogió el pomo de la puerta y salió a la sala de trabajo.

En donde, sabía por el ligero ruido, le esperaban con ansia.

-        Cómo está.

Entre súplica y necesidad. Storm no le dejaba ni dar un paso sin obtener una respuesta.

Los ojos de la chica se pintaban rojos, pese a que en su rostro ya no había surco de lágrimas. Teren no pudo ver más allá de su mirada, la que tanto gritaba por algo de información. Tomó aire.

-        Cómo crees.

No podía otorgar sentencia a algo que difícilmente podía explicar.

-        Qué cojones ha pasado.

A esa otra, tampoco sabía cómo enfrentarse.

Klapp ponía en boca de todos la duda que surgía de lo sucedido. Lo que él hubiese escuchado de Ysera pero que ellos hubiesen escuchado de una Storm que aún caminaba a su lado. Alejándose de la puerta a donde ahora la chica miraba, como si quisiese ver a la que escondía tras sus formas.

Quiso, por ello, escuchar las palabras de Storm antes de intentar divagar. Que, desde ojos testigos más allá de los causantes, se pudiese explicar algo más.

-        Cómo pasó. –preguntaba él ahora a ella en igualdad de necesidad.

Storm se encogía de brazos con pereza, negando.

-        No lo sé. No lo vi. –lamentada.- Cora intentó matarme, e Ysera simplemente… -mordió su labio, cogiendo aire.- Lanzó un hechizo contra ella, no lo dictó siquiera, pero ambos chocarían, como siempre pasa, y… -de nuevo en busca de oxígeno.

-        Por qué se lanzó contra ella. –aun Klapp.

Eran los únicos dos de allí que habían mostrado palabra.

-        Desde cuándo se puede uno proteger de una imperdonable. –Teren mostraba su confusión, negando abrumado.

-        Ha pasado antes. O sea… -pensativo.- Una imperdonable puede chocar con un hechizo si ambos se encuentran a la vez en el espacio. Pueden mantenerse, plantarse cara. Pero… -entendía lo extraño.- Que se hiciese un rechazo, no sé. Han de darse circunstancias muy específicas, y apenas han sido demostradas, para que eso pase. Y ninguna se daba en el caso de… -no mentó.

-        Como cuál…

La rota voz de Eo explicaba por qué la chica se mantenía en silencio.

-        Que la varita de Cora estuviese dañada, o que no fuese suya. Que la de Ysera fuese demasiado poderosa además. No sé. He de hablar con Wansky. –paseaba la mano por su pelo, nerviosa.- Es posible, quiero decir, lo que ha sucedido, se recoge en la magia como posibilidad, solo que… Es muy improbable que se dé. –asumían, en silencio.- Demos gracias que con Ysera se haya dado.

-        ¿Gracias?

Ahora el que salía de su silencio era Darrow. Su voz igual de rota que la de su hermana. Los otros presentes le miraban, mostrando asombro por todo.

-        No creo que sea una palabra justa. –comentó. Solo Teren respondió.

-        Qué estás diciendo. –anonadado.- Si Ysera no hubiese enfrentado el hechizo de Cora, Storm estaría muerta. –recordaba. Darrow asintió.

-        Lo sé, y créeme, me alegro de que no haya sido así, pero no creo que celebrar ese tipo de suerte—

-        Me ha salvado la vida…

Darrow no tenía problemas en discutir con Teren. No era un hobbie que disfrutase, pero se había acostumbrado a ello en situaciones como esa.

Que, en cambio, quien le enfrentase con lo contrario fuese la propia Storm, eso le impedía responder con normalidad.

-        Discúlpame si yo sí lo tacho de suerte el estar aquí.

-        Discúlpame si yo no. –insistía.

Atónita, Storm no pudo responder.

-        Lo que quiero decir, es que, la palabra suerte no la… -dudaba.- Di que Ysera ha sido más fuerte, o  que ha sacado de sí una magia que no tenía dominada, o lo que sea. Pero no digáis ni celebréis un golpe de sue—

-        O sea, que esto es cuestión de no desprestigiar a Ysera, o… -también confuso, Teren. Darrow clamaba al cielo.

-        No. Solo digo que no creo que denominar una muerte como suerte sea algo digno de celebrar. Por mucho que vosotros dos estuvieseis dispuestos a ello. –Teren alzó una ceja.

El de Ravenclaw prefirió retirarle la mirada, para así evitar también dar pie a sus palabras, las cual decidió mantener.

-        Darrow… -Storm.- No creo que esto tenga que ver con lo que uno esté dispuesto a—

-        Ysera ha matado a alguien esta noche, Storm. –recordó.- Sí, ese alguien podrías haber sido tú, e insisto, doy gracias de que no hayas sido tú, pero—

-        ¿Pero? –cortó.- No hay peros, Darrow. Era Cora o era yo. Y esa ecuación existe precisamente porque yo no daba opción. Porque yo no habría enfrentado tal—

-        Ysera no mató a Cora.

En retardo. Acusado por la sorpresa de escuchar tales palabras salir de la boca de su amigo. Teren ahora cortaba no solo a Storm, sino al silencio con una navaja que se presentaba afilada al salir de su garganta.

Darrow le miraba ahora.

-        Ysera se expuso ante el hechizo, un hechizo que sabemos que tiene noventainueve por ciento de posibilidades de ser efectivo. Y, eso, solo porque hoy se ha descubierto que no, como ya pasase en el pasado. –explicaba, ofendido.- Si Storm no se hubiese comido esa imperdonable, habría sido Ysera, porque ningún hechizo suyo habría podido rechazar esa maldición. Ni mandándola tú, ni mandándola yo, porque no sabemos cómo narices puede eso pasar. –le escuchaba.- Decir que Ysera ha matado a alguien es decir que ella conjuró la asesina, pero Ysera lo que ha hecho es defender a ambas con un simple  _Expulso_.

-        ¿Un  _Expulso_? –Klapp intervino.

Un beneficio para un Darrow que no se atrevía a intentar explicarse más. Teren ahora escuchaba al otro chico.

-        ¿Con un  _Expulso_  puedes…? –sin concluir la pregunta a sabiendas de la falta de respuestas.

Teren, por su parte, comprendió el significado más interno de la misma.

-        Imagino que ha influido, sí. –explicaba.- Ese conjuro sirve de lanzamiento, por lo que puede enfrentar a otro más fácilmente que uno simplemente defensivo. Por eso un Protego es inútil frente a una imperdonable, porque se limita a crear un escudo que cualquiera de las tres maldiciones puede atravesar. Pero… El Expulso lo enfrenta. Normalmente, sin que sirva de nada, pero… Si te fijas en tecnicismos, tendría más sentido que fuese ese tipo de encantamiento, ambos de misma denominación, que uno meramente defensivo.

Klapp asentía, con la mirada perdida como durante toda la escucha. Como si él mismo buscase darle sentido.

-        He de hablar con Wansky. –repetía.- Y con Violetta, no sé.

-        Qué va a pasar ahora… -Eo. Acaparaba las miradas su pregunta.- Con Ysera.

-        Nada. –Teren tranquilizaba.- Esto es incluso más… fácil, de salvar, que la imperdonable que conjuró contra Alexander. –explicaba.- Ella no ha conjurado ninguna hoy, así que en el Ministerio solo se recoge la de Cora, y… obviamente investigar su muerte supondría investigar todo lo sucedido anoche. Cassius no quiere eso, tampoco Alexander. Dudo que pase nada.

-        Llamémoslo suerte también ¿no?

Una nueva intervención de Darrow que era analizada por las miradas de todos. De nuevo, el chico solo dedicaba la suya a Teren.

-        Visto lo visto, celebremos también que la justicia sigue funcionando como la mierda.

-        Primero llamas asesina a Ysera y ahora te lamentas de que no vaya a prisión. Dime por favor que te han dado una hostia en la cabeza, Darrow, porque—

-        Por qué no intentas entender a lo que me refiero antes de acusarme de eso. –molesto ya.- Sabes perfectamente que ni quiero que Ysera vaya a prisión ni la considero una—

-        Entonces deja de decir sandeces. –respondía.- Deja de juzgar todo lo que acaba de pasar de esa manera, porque no creo que ninguno de nosotros estemos celebrando que… -dudaba, harto.- Que Ysera haya hecho algo que no sabíamos podía hacer y haya salido como ha salido.

-        Tampoco os veo castigar—

-        ¡Porque Storm estaría muerta de no ser así, joder!

Gritó. Luego, se mandó bajar la voz.

-        Será que como dices me gusta matar gente, y por tanto—

-        Yo no he dicho ello.

-        Me acusas de celebrar cosas como esta por el simple hecho de pensar que yo, en su lugar, habría hecho lo mismo, o incluso habría ido a más. –sentenciaba.

Se dieron unos instantes, reponiéndose.

-        Sí, Darrow, de haber sido yo, tal vez ni habría intentado un Expulso. Llámame asesino, pero prefiero matar yo a Cora a que Cora mate a Storm—

-        Deja de decir eso. –suplicaba, en baja voz.- Deja de decir que te llamo asesino porque—

-        Parad ambos.

Intervino Storm, que en dispersas miradas no daba crédito de mirar a ninguno de los dos.

-        Darrow, soy la primera que, en caso opuesto, tal vez no habría hecho nada más allá de lo que Ysera ha hecho esta noche. Y, por lo visto, no tenemos ni idea del posible resultado, así que tal vez la muerta hoy sería yo. E Ysera justo después si Cora decide acabar con ambas. O tal vez mi rechazo habría… habría, matado a Cora, también. Y no, no celebro que Cora… Pero celebro, o doy gracias, de que lo que ha hecho Ysera nos haya salvado a ambas, a pesar del resultado.

Miraba Darrow a la chica sin decir nada, mordiéndose el labio sin más como cada vez que alguno hablaba.

-        Y tampoco celebro que la justicia funcione como tal, pero Cassius es quien manda allí, y… Podrían sentenciar a Ysera de a saber qué forma, así que sí, doy gracias por que, por su propio miedo, no puedan hacerle nada.

Asintió el de Gryffindor. No en aceptación de su mensaje sino en un simple gesto que indicaba simple aceptación de escucha.

-        Darrow, yo no apruebo que matemos a nadie. –recordó.- Lo dije y lo repito. Pero Ysera no ha matado a nadie—

-        ¿Te crees que ella va a pensar así?

Agotado de su propio silencio. Lo rompió. Ahora eran todos los que escuchaban atentos.

-        Se odiará por ello, pese a haberte salvado. Se odiará por ello pese a haber afirmado que ella misma conjuraría tal maldición si con eso protegía a cualquiera de nosotros o a cualquier inocente. –hasta se acercaba a ella al hablar, en rabia.- La verás dormir en su cama y sentirás que quieres despertarla cada jodida noche porque, créeme, no va a descansar. No va a poder. Pasarán años y seguirá soñando con la imagen de Cora muerta en sus putos pies. Y caminará frente a desconocidos o conocidos y siempre sentirá que la juzgan. Que la llaman asesina, algo que –mirando a Teren.- yo no la he llamado. Pero que ella sentirá ser.

Ni unos ni otros emitieron respuesta. Storm se limitaba a mirarle, sintiendo la curvatura de su frente darse por el intento de su ser por retener de nuevo el llanto.

-        ¿Sabes por qué lo sé?

Necesitase respuesta o no, Storm no se la dio. El propio Darrow la aportaba.

-        Porque yo he hecho lo que Ysera.

Su voz se mantuvo serena, aún cargada de furia. El resto, en cambio, sintieron la suya tomarse sin necesidad de pronunciar palabra para comprobarlo.

-        Porque yo también maté a alguien en un rechace. Inocente o no. Purista o Muggle. Yo. –enfatizaba.- Yo, maté a alguien. Me da igual que Alexander conjurase aquello, ni siquiera fue una imperdonable. Me da igual que fuese un accidente. En defensa propia. Me suda la polla, Storm. –cargaba.- A día de hoy, y hasta que me muera, yo tengo una muerte a mi espalda. Y lo siento mucho si te decepciono, si piensas que ni me importas o que no me importáis ninguno, pero de estar yo hoy en el puesto de Ysera, tal vez no habría conjurado en defensa.

No dijeron nada. Hasta él se otorgó un breve descanso.

-        Sin garantías, en improvisación, me da igual. No podría irme a dormir sabiendo que mi rechace habría matado a Cora, o que te habría matado a ti. Y sí, tampoco dormiría si Cora hoy te hubiese matado, os hubiese matado a ambas, pero… -se mordía la lengua.

Todos sabían que buscaba cómo explicarse sin sonar indebidamente.

-        No digo que hubiese preferido eso, Storm. –una lágrima acompañó ahora sus palabras.- Lo último que quiero es que vosotras, o nadie de nosotros, muramos. Pero… Yo tal vez no habría buscado defender su maldición, no de esa forma, y tal vez el muerto sería yo, o la habría atacado justo una milésima antes y la habría desarmado, no lo sé. O ambos estaríamos muertos, pero… -cogía aire.- No sabéis lo que es. Ni los que os negáis a quitar una vida aunque sea en defensa, ni los que aceptáis tomar el riesgo. Porque ninguno habéis pasado por ello. Y yo sí.

La chica bajó el gesto, incapaz de mantenerle una mirada que en su cara nacía con llanto en los ojos.

-        Agradecería que intentéis comprenderme cuando intento explicarlo antes de sentenciar que os llamo asesinos, o ingratos. –a todos.- Porque soy el primero que da las gracias por seguir vivo, y a la vez me cambiaría con aquella mujer que confió en mí en cualquier momento. Y soy el primero que, pese a lo que siempre me decís, se sigue y seguirá llamando asesino.

La conversación fue sentenciada en ese instante. No por falta de aportaciones, sino por sentir que ninguna haría justicia a lo que cualquiera de ellos pudiese querer expresar en esas circunstancias.

Todas las miradas vagaron en la nada, a excepción de la de un Teren que, en lamento, no dejaba de observar a su amigo al cual ninguna palabra podía decirle ahora.

Dejaron que el tiempo corriese en el reloj un poco más. Solo Klapp rompía la barrera auditiva con algunas preguntas en referencia a sus estados, insistiéndole a Storm en que tomase algún herbovitalizante más para recuperar todas las fuerzas perdidas.

También cuestionaba a Teren sobre qué hacer allí. Qué labor tomar a cabo para ayudar a lo que fuese, tan inusual en él que solo de verlo Teren era consciente del nivel de preocupación que existía en esos momentos.

-        Qué se sabe de la mujer. –el propio Klapp preguntaba.

Teren, se encogía de hombros aún aturdido. Apoyado sobre una mesa.

Storm permanecía en la misma que él, mientras Eo había ido a sentarse con Darrow sobre otra, acariciando sus manos.

-        Nada. –conciso.- Nadie la ha encontrado.

-        Joder… -comentaba.- Viendo cómo ha acabado su marido, vais a permitirme que me alegre.

Asintió Teren.

-        ¿Hay algún motivo por el cual Alexander use a Lilith? –quiso Eo saber.- Quiero decir… No sé, sé que no, pero intento darle explicación más allá de su propio sadismo…

-        Tristemente esa es toda la explicación existente. –Darrow mismo.- Él puede hacer lo que le plazca y salir airoso. Usar a Lilith no le protege de nada, simplemente le da el placer de divertirse de otra forma.

-        Maravilloso… -Eo dejaba caer su rostro a su brazo.

-        ¿Han dicho algo en el Ministerio? –Klapp.

Teren escuchaba lo que pudiese salir de respuesta, pues al cuidar a Ysera hasta ese instante, ninguna conexión había mantenido con aquel lugar.

Todos los ojos tornaron a Darrow.

-        Violetta ha dicho bien poco. –explicaba.-Nos ha dado las gracias por el trabajo, y ha dicho que se iba a poner a trabajar en todo ahora mismo. –pausó.- No ha buscado detalles, ni nombres. Imagino que entre todo lo sucedido, tampoco se podía permitir mucho tiempo perdido.

-        Esto cada vez se complica más…-Klapp.

El muchacho era el único que ignoraba el mantenerse estático. Paseaba colocando cosas en las estanterías sin saber muy bien si la lógica que empleaba tenía sentido.

Teren, por primera vez, no le iba a cuestionar lo más mínimo.

-        ¿Todos están bien? –el propio Teren preguntaba sobre el Eje. Darrow asintió.

-        Algunas heridas, pero ni siquiera pasaban por aquí. –asintió él.- Ellos más de lo mismo. Solo una baja.

-        ¿Qué ha pasado con Damen? –Storm ahora.

Preguntaba la guinda del pastel a unas conversaciones ya turbias. No era la única intrigada. Klapp y Eo también dividían sus miradas entre los dos chicos que no separaban la una de la otra.

Cuando Darrow se dignó a hablar, ya había alargado demasiado la pausa.

-        Evitó que dos puristas nos aplastasen. A Ysera y a mí. –explicó.

Mientras Klapp y Eo fruncían el ceño en sorpresa, Storm se mantenía estable.

-        Luego se esfumó. –continuó.- Intenté seguirle, pero, me perdí. Es difícil de trazar su ruta.

-        ¿Tal vez ha ido a donde—

-        No. –sentenció a Klapp.- Piensa lo que quieras de Damen, pero no creo que tomarle por tan estúpido sea justo. –contaba.- Si Alexander le hubiese dicho el lugar, dudo que se pusiese a aparecerse en él conmigo en sus talones.

-        Quién sabe. –el propio Klapp.

La mirada que Darrow le dedicó, dio gracias, pasó desapercibida por su propio amigo.

-        Qué vamos a hacer con Ysera… -preguntaba ahora.

Teren poca respuesta podía dar. Aún no había pensado en ello.

-        No creo que quiera borrar el recuerdo, así que simplemente intentar que descanse. Luego… -se encogió de hombros.- Hablar con ella, intentar que no le afecte demasiado. No sé cómo va a sobrellevar tantas cosas a la vez…

-        No sale de una desgracia y ya está inmersa en otra. –reconocía Klapp. Algo que todos asintieron.

-        Intentad no… -dudaba, Teren.- No juzgarla, pero… -suspiraba.- No digo que vayáis a hacerlo, pero, dadle tiempo.

-        Crees que… -Storm.- No sé, quiero entrar a verla.

A eso Teren tampoco sabía qué respuesta darle. Hasta le llevó más tiempo el disponerse a darle una a una Storm paciente.

-        Supongo que sí, pero, no sé si va a hablar mucho.

-        Bueno… -se separaba de la mesa.- Tal vez me la puedo llevar a la Sala Común y… al menos descansar allí.

Habían regresado al horario natural de sus vidas cuando este ocupaba la noche. No sabían qué número marcaría la aguja del reloj, y por no saber no sabían ni en qué día se encontraría, pero al menos Storm veía con buenos ojos que, al ser el horario nocturno, eso pudiese ayudar a Ysera.

-        Inténtalo. Le he dado un somnífero, pero dudo que lo haya tomado…

-        Probaré…

En su marcha, planteaban en sus cabezas cómo pasar ahora el resto de las horas que no pudiesen dedicarle a descansar.

No dio mucho tiempo a ello, pues Storm, tras abrir la puerta, emitía palabras que, al contrario de lo esperado, eran al grupo.

-        No está.

Ningún rostro tardó en girar hacia ella. En especial los que se acompañaban del cuerpo entero. Darrow se separaba de la mesa, y Teren tornaba sobre sí como si necesitase comprobarlo con sus ojos.

Acudía a la sala. Para, en efecto, ver que la obviedad era cierta.

-        ¿A dónde narices ha ido? –Klapp.

-        No sé, Klapp, resulta que no sé a dónde iría después de algo así. –Teren, molesto.

Y mientras el resto pensaba, solo había uno con aparente respuesta.

-        Creo que yo sí…

Miraron a Darrow agarrándose a sus palabras como válidas. El chico dividió sus ojos entre los de todos los presentes. Aunque los aterrizase definitivamente en los de un Teren que parecía entender sus palabras.

-        Dejad que…

Que fuese él el encargado de dar con ella en ese momento.

Ninguno puso pega, permitiendo que el cuerpo de Darrow se desapareciese de San Mungo tan rápido sus palabras fueron aceptadas. 

No le costó mucho esfuerzo darse forma en el Bosque Prohibido del castillo, aunque el punto escogido para ello no fuese el más idóneo. Se agarró al tronco de un árbol para no caer y, luego, solo tuvo que seguir los sonidos.

La luz no acompañaba, pero sabía que en la explanada a la que iba la luna se dejaba ver medianamente. Así que, de estar ella allí, no le costaría divisarla.

A su llegada, la forma de Ysera sentada encogida sobre una roca se veía con bastante claridad. Eso ayudaba a que Darrow disminuyese la velocidad de sus pasos, que cesase la prisa. Avisó a Teren, con un rápido pensar, de que todo estaba bajo control, y luego siguió su camino hacia la roca en donde Ysera estaba sentada.

En donde sabía desde un inicio que la encontraría.

A medida que sus posiciones se encontraban en el espacio, el llanto de la chica se hacía más notable. No era atronador, como se había dado cuando Teren la llevó lejos de la isla australiana en donde las barbaries se dieron, pero era cierto que sonaba incansable. Como si, pese a sentirse derruida, Ysera no pudiese cesarlo.

Se sentó junto a ella, pausadamente, con la mirada fija en el mismo punto que ella.

En aquellos Thestrals que, sin un horario fijo, seguían despiertos en la nocturnidad correteando y jugando entre ellos. Más pequeños y ya adultos, todos allí haciendo su vida normal bajo la duda que Darrow tenía de si ya sabían que alguien nuevo podía verles.

No quiso él tomar la primera palabra, para no aturdirla de inicio. Esperó a que Ysera, a los minutos, se sintiese capacitada para decir lo que necesitase compartir.

-        Cuando conocí a Damen, me dijo que debían de ser fascinantes. –explicaba.- Si te soy sincero, sentí miedo solo de imaginarles.

No tomó su ligera risa como divertida o sincera. Más bien la tomó triste, sintiendo con ella el dolor sobre el estómago.

-        Nunca pensé que el miedo no fuese por ellos en sí, sino por el simple hecho de, algún día, llegar a verles.

Pese a sus intentos de vocalizar las palabras, los titubeos la acompañaron de cara al final. Inconstante su fuerza vocal a la hora de buscar explicarse.

-        Es injusto, sí. –él aportaba.- Que nadie quiera verles, porque ellos poca culpa tienen. –confesaba.

Pues las mismas sensaciones pasaron por él la primera vez que sus ojos dieron con la forma de un Thestral.

-        También es triste porque ellos sienten ese miedo, y… -contaba.- Y evitan acercarse, da igual el tiempo que pase. Si te ven asustado, no quieren causarte mayor mal.

-        Supongo que es justo. –llorosa ella.- Una consecuencia más de llegar a este punto. Sentir el dolor ya no solo por lo que te lleva a verles, sino por ellos.

-        Ysera…

Era más complicado hablar con ella de lo que imaginaba. No había acudido a Ysera con palabras, nada sabía que comunicarle. En cambio, sentía la necesidad de buscar ayudarla. De la manera que fuese.

-        No es justo que… -explicaba él como podía.- No te machaques así.

-        Cómo.

Necesitada de consejo, de saber qué hacer.

Darrow tampoco tenía respuesta a esa parte.

-        No lo sé… -confesaba.- Intento no machacarme a mí mismo, y fracaso estrepitosamente, por lo que no sé cómo darte consejo.

Ysera giró el rostro a él por primera vez.

-        Te diría que se irá, esa sensación. O que con el tiempo te olvidarás de… de su rostro, o de cómo te sentiste por primera vez. Pero no va a pasar. –lamentaba.- Lo importante es que eso sepas llevarlo. Que sepas convivir con ello.

-        ¿Se consigue? –curiosa una vez más. Dolida como desde el inicio.

Darrow suspiró, agotado.

-        Supongo que sí. –como podía explicar.- Tampoco nos queda otra…

Aguardaron en silencio ahora. Ambos con la mirada puesta en cómo un pequeño Thestral correteaba tras su madre fingiendo imitarla. Sin duda, cargaba tristeza el no poder disfrutar de una imagen tan conmovedora. Que, en el caso de Darrow, pese a la costumbre, el distinguirles ahora le siguiese suponiendo tal pesar. Renaciendo su deseo de, a desgracia de las bestias, no haberles llegado a conocer.

No imaginaba posible gozo en Ysera en cuanto a aquello. Por muchas que fuesen sus diferencias, por mucho que distase la manera en que veían las artes oscuras, algo surgido de la magia más tétrica no podía ser del gusto de nadie. No de alguien a quien él sentía conocer de esa forma.

Buscó su mano, hasta con la mirada, para una vez encontrada, acogerla entre las suyas y no solo proporcionarle calor, sino también acabar con ese temblor que poco tenía que ver con el frío. No dejó ahora de observar su mirada pese a que la de Ysera volvía a clavarse en las criaturas que tanta pena revivían en ella.

-        Qué ha pasado…

Tan hipnotizado en el análisis de sus iris castaños que, cuando la chica habló, Darrow necesito de segundos para procesar sus palabras.

-        Cómo he podido rechazar eso…

Venía de indagar con el grupo, sin haber obtenido una respuesta clara más allá de suposiciones.

Transmitió a Ysera todo lo acordado bajo la explicación de Teren. Aunque, entendía, de poco o nada le iba a bastar.

-        Habría preferido… -comentaba.

Sin forzarla, pues claramente veía Darrow lo mucho que le costaba expresarse. Si a él las dificultades le llegaron previamente, que Ysera las tuviese, no era algo que no pudiese esperar.

-        En caso de no poderse evitar, habría preferido hacerlo yo. –contaba.- A plena conciencia… No… No verlo así, no sentir que… -dudaba. Darrow acogía su mano aún más en delicadeza.- Yo no he elegido esto, pero…

-        Lo sé… -mejor que nadie.

-        Solo intentaba proteger a Storm, ni siquiera contaba con que fuese a funcionar, ni siquiera esperaba nada de aquello, solo—

-        Lo sé…

Había acelerado su habla al intentar explicarse. Una explicación que Darrow sentía innecesaria, ya no solo por su persona no tener que contar con ella sino porque, quien la daba, no se iba a beneficiar de aquello.

Se aferró a sus dedos cuando los de Ysera ganaron fuerza al romper de nuevo a llorar. De nuevo, un llanto no desquebrajado, pero agotado en origen. Como si se derrumbase ya por despecho.

-        Sabes que podemos borrar tu recuerdo si lo quieres así… -negó ella, secando el surco de sus lágrimas.-Estamos contigo ¿sí?

A eso no emitió respuesta de ningún tipo. No por ignorarlo sino por no tener nada con lo que poder ofrecerla.

Dejó una vez más que el tiempo pasase. Que hasta la nocturnidad más profunda comenzase a sentirse de más en aquel momento, prefiriendo poco a poco desaparecer del panorama para que otro tomase la escena.

A medida que un poco más de luz iba apareciendo en el cielo, Darrow podía comprobar que el rostro de Ysera no parecía mejorar.

-        Que va a… pasar, conmigo. –curiosa.

Darrow quitaba importancia a la respuesta ya desde antes de siquiera ordenarla en su cabeza.

-        Tú no conjuraste la imperdonable. No pueden hacerte nada. Por no hacer, no pueden hacerlo ni por Cora… -asintió ella.

-        Es curioso. Debe ser la primera vez que cabreo a Alexander sin ser mi intención el hacerlo.

No le sintió mal al chico emitir una ligera risa. Era un humor triste el que ella emitía, igual que el que producía en él. Pero Darrow lo vio bien recibido, pues no parecía ofenderle.

-        No creo que Alexander se enfade por esto. Sabiendo cómo es… -aguardaba. A sabiendas de que ahora Ysera tornaba el rostro levemente a él.- Dudo que le importe lo más mínimo el que alguien de los suyos salga mal parado si él consigue lo que se proponía. Y, en estos momentos, se ha hecho con una nueva víctima a la que torturar, y su serpiente se lo ha pasado en grande con la otra.

Sin mirarla, sintió cómo el pecho de Ysera se inflaba por la impresión. Era cierto que la chica no había llegado a ser informada de lo ocurrido, por lo que la masacre reptil que ahora se recogía en el historial de barbaries le fue tan novedosa como tétrica.

Darrow no dio explicaciones al respecto. Bastante tenía Ysera en esos momentos.

-        No pienses en eso… -agitando su mano.- Lo que Cora y Alexander tuviesen era meramente… no sé, no diría ficticio, pero no pienses que has matado ni a un gran amor ni a una amiga cercana.

-        Será el consuelo que me quede… -irónica. Darrow se sonrió.

-        Mira, eso es algo revolucionario en ti. –quiso seguir él como pudo con el mínimo humor. Ysera le miraba.- Una Ysera que yo me sé, dado lo sucedido, al menos habría preferido hacerle un poco más de daño a Alexander.

Entendió la broma, sin responder a ella a grandes niveles. Una mísera sonrisa triste a un lado que Darrow vio más que suficiente. Como una ligera mejoría en alguien que, pese a todo, no quería sumergirse en la pena eterna.

Tampoco insistió por ese camino. No quería abusar de un remedio que solo servía de un alivio pasajero. Aceptó de nuevo su silencio, hasta que Ysera buscase ella misma finiquitarlo.

-        ¿Tú estás bien? –quiso saber, sorprendiéndole por el contexto.

Con media sonrisa, Darrow asintió.

-        Todos lo estamos, solo se han dado algunas magulladuras. Pero yo estoy bien. –asintió ella.- Supongo que esta semana me toca descansar un poco, no meterme en Qudditch y boxeo, para evitar formas bajas en caso de repetirse algo así. –otra vez afirmando ella.

-        ¿Storm está bien? –buscó ahora saber.

Daba igual que Darrow hubiese garantizado el bienestar de todo el grupo. A la chica le gritaba el cuerpo necesitar de esa confirmación singular.

Con una nueva sonrisa limitada, Darrow asintió en respuesta.

-        Quiere verte. Darte ánimos.

-        Espero no haberla defraudado…

Juntó sus labios Darrow, reteniendo en su interior el dolor que esas palabras le causaban.

-        No has defraudado a nadie, Ysera…

A su sorpresa, ahora no solo la triste risa, sino la broma que la acompañaba, vino dada por la propia Ysera.

-        Eso también es algo revolucionario en mí.

No pudo sostener él el deseo de acompañar el gesto. Una más sonada emitía él, antes de acercarse a ella y besar su sien en cariño.

-        Te lo he dicho, estamos contigo ¿vale?

Esa vez sí asintió a tal afirmación. Esta en cambio no fue a mucho más que eso, atraída de nuevo por el breve silencio que ahora se animaban a mantener.

-        Toma… -sacó de su espalda la varita de la chica.

Con claro temor, Ysera la miraba sin saber qué hacer con ella.

-        No temas de lo que eres capaz por lo ocurrido. –animaba.- Pese al resultado, lo que has logrado es… increíble. –no podía verlo así, pese a agradecerle el gesto.

Insistía Darrow en que la tomase.

-        Cógela. Es parte de ti, y hoy te ha ayudado a sacar todo tu potencial.

Tardó más de lo deseado en llevar su mano a la varita.

-        Qué tal si volvemos a Hogwarts. Creo que necesitas descansar un poco. –no respondió.- Teren te dio un somnífero ¿no? –a eso le ofreció el gesto positivo.- Es efectivo, al menos en un inicio, y muy útil. Y Storm se quiere quedar contigo hasta que puedas dormir un poco, no has de preocuparte.

Había algo en Ysera que inquietaba a Darrow. No en negatividad, más bien en mero deseo curioso. Como si la chica aún retuviese en su interior una última pregunta que él no quería forzar a sacar.

Esperó.

-        Crees que… -temía, no solo la respuesta sino también la pregunta.- No quiero que mis padres, de… de seguir con vida, sufran ahora en consecuencia a lo que—

-        No pienses en eso… -suplicó.

Porque no solo el verla sufrir por algo así le causaba dolor, sino el no tener una respuesta clara a algo que desconocía.

Que Alexander pudiese tomar su propia venganza hacia ella. Aunque supiese que la muerte de Cora no le afectase, que en cambio el contar su caída como una victoria del Eje le pudiese llevar a tal respuesta.

No quería que Ysera pensase en la posibilidad, de igual manera que él tampoco quiso dedicarle un solo segundo.

-        Vámonos… Empieza a refrescar y no creo que debas estar aquí en pijama.

Hasta la propia Ysera había olvidado sus ropajes, aunque fue escucharlo en Darrow y sentir el gélido temblor de sus pies desnudos.

-        Y es mejor que entres en Slytherin antes de que se despierte la gente.

-        ¿Ya lo saben? –sorprendida, en lamento.

Darrow permanecía a medio camino entre alzarse o quedar aún sentado. Ciertamente confuso.

-        La gente en la escuela, que yo… -entendió ahora.

Luego, sopesó cómo responder.

-        Ysera… No pienses en eso como algo que has hecho tú, intenta destruir esa idea antes de que se haga firme. –por su bien.- Y en cuanto a la escuela… No lo sé. He de hablar con Losnedahl de hecho al respecto, pero… Imagino que mucha gente metida en esto habrá sido avisada. El Ministerio al fin y al cabo está al tanto. Al menos Violetta y Cassius, y lo que suponga detrás.

Entendió. A la primera recomendación prefirió no prestarle demasiada atención. Por el simple hecho de no ahogarse con ella.

-        Va, venga, vámonos…

No quiso alzarse solo. Tiró de ella para asegurarse que Ysera vendría con él.

Sin forzarla a hacerlo con premura, dándola el tiempo que necesitase con la mirada fija en ella, en una chica que en cambio siempre que podía perdía la suya en las esqueléticas criaturas que, ya cansadas, descansaban un poco en su territorio.

Pensó haber dado con el momento oportuno para regresar a Hogwarts, cuando Ysera parecía más receptiva a intentar despejarse plenamente de esa desgracia. No quería desaprovecharlo, y aun así, supo que no tendría validez alguna en cuanto ambos giraron al camino de vuelta y la chica se congeló en el acto.

Porque lo último que Ysera esperaba es que, de igual manera que ella buscaba huir de allí y su soledad, Damen hubiese decidido acudir a su mismo punto en una urgencia notable.

El chico frenaba lo que había sido una aparente carrera, aún tomado por el sofoco que en cambio no mejoraba al verla de frente a él.

Impedido por su propio temor, el que ella sin duda cargaba con mayor intensidad. Qué hacía ahí, por qué acudía a ella. Aún no había resuelto el por qué Damen actuó en defensa suya y de Darrow en la defensa, y ahora el chico se saltaba de nuevo la norma para quedarse pasmado delante de ella.

Por qué tantos riesgos, por qué seguía Damen jugando a tal despiste, sin aclarar nada.

Su cabeza iba a explotar solo de intentar dar respuesta al enigma. A uno que en cambio su conciencia le quería explicar en claro en base a sus necesidades pero que Ysera rechazaba por miedo a que todo aún más pudiese empeorar.

Pero Damen seguía allí, sin dejar de mirarla y sin ser capaz de dar un paso al frente. Pese a ansiarlo. Pese a gritarlo sus ojos azules con tanto ahínco que Ysera se contagiaba de tal necesidad.

Y cualquier avance por dejar al lado sus temblores fue en retroceso cuando la chica sintió de nuevo todo su cuerpo venirse abajo. A no saber cómo sostenerse en unas piernas débiles, a no poder mantener al margen el llanto que parecía infinito. Sus manos se sacudían, volvía a aferrarse a su varita sintiendo una vez más que la dejaría caer.

-        Yo…

No giró a Darrow al oírle hablar. Aunque ver su rostro le servía en momentos como aquel, entender en su propia mirada si lo que por su pecho pasaba tenía sentido o carecía de todo él.

Que el dorado de su iris brillase tan potente como siempre que su dueño se cargaba de buenos pensamientos.

Pero Ysera era incapaz de desconectar de Damen. De nada que Damen supusiese. Porque llevaba intentándolo ya semanas, y solo había conseguido fracasar.

-        Os dejo solos…

No supo si su marcha, lenta en camino pasando junto a un Damen con solo ojos para ella, venía dada en positivo o en cambio supondría un mal pesar en posteriores encuentros. Nada en cambio le importaba. Nada más que saciar su necesidad de no verlo todo tan oscuro. De, como deseaba desde el primer día, mantener ese rayo de luz que avivase sus esperanzas.

Las que, en días oscuros, solo él parecía ser capaz de alumbrar.

Fue él el que avanzó raudo a ella, sin poder Ysera dar siquiera un paso al reencuentro cuando le notó más cercano.

Se hundía en llanto, de nuevo sonoro, y este no cesó cuando Damen la acogió entre sus brazos con firmeza y deseo. El de protegerla y evadirla del mal al que haría frente ahora y de por vida. El cual él desearía poder quitarle, pero que solo podía limitarse a soñar con paliar medianamente.

Se desgarraba contra su pecho, con los brazos hacia la tierra que les sostenía incapaces aún de hacer nada más que seguir la gravedad. Pero él la rodeaba, y ahogaba su gesto contra su cuello para que de todo lo que sintiese, lo último fuese soledad.

-        No pasa nada.

Repitió. Numerosas veces con intención de que el mensaje calase en quien esperaba lo estuviese escuchando. E insistió en hacérselo saber. En que no era como ellos, en que lo sucedido no era más que una tragedia de la que debía pensar en positivo. Que Ysera no podía esconderse ahora en su pesadilla para debilitarse a la larga.

Que tenía que ser fuerte, que confiar en ella de igual manera que Damen hacía. En su bondad y deseo por hacer las cosas bien pese a tantos fallos de guion.

Y tras varios minutos de escucharle, de oír su voz buscando solo su bienestar, Ysera alzó los brazos hacia su espalda y le retuvo contra sí. Suplicándole que él no la viese como ellos, de igual manera que él se lo había suplicado de vuelta en otras ocasiones. Que no la dejase encerrarse en soledad ahora que tanto temía estar sola.

Que quien hacía brillar sus esperanzas, de una vez, dejase de hacerla sentir que esta se apagaba. Que la ayudase a comprender todo lo que estaba sucediendo, aunque no pudiese con palabras hacérselo explicar.

Se aferró a él y contra él se desahogó. En un silencio propio que solo rompía su sollozo. Y allí permaneció hasta que la insistencia por descansar en Damen se asemejó a la de un Darrow que, ya en sus rutinas, habría celebrado que Ysera acudiese ya a reposar.

Aceptó y se separó de él, en conocimiento de que Damen no podía acompañarla ni a los terrenos más cercanos del castillo. A sabiendas de que su apoyo de nuevo pasaría a ser algo más íntimo, más esporádico.

Pero le bastaba con saberlo. Con matar el temor a que todo hubiese sido producto de su imaginación. Con haber recuperado esa parte de él que entre actos inesperados y desconfianzas se había echado a perder.

Soltó sus manos de las de él para partir, inconsciente hasta ese instante de lo mucho que las necesitaba unidas.

Comenzó su marcha al castillo, sin tornar su puesto ni siquiera su rostro. Para llevarse consigo su contacto como último recuerdo. Dejando a Damen atrás, observándola marchar en esperanzas de días más soleados.

 


	95. Chapter 95

Los días que se avecinaban no pintaban para nada fascinantes. Que a Ysera le alargasen constantemente el momento de ir a dormir y enfrentarse a ellos, era, cuanto menos, digno de agradecer por su parte.

Con gesto bajo regresó a Hogwarts, siendo ignorada por aquellos más jóvenes que ya deambulaban por el vestíbulo ajenos aún a los sucesos, y analizada sin pausa por los que ya estaban al tanto de lo ocurrido.

Ella no depositó ningún tipo de atención en unos ni otros, rumbo a su Sala Común en donde, a su desgracia, de chocar con alguien, esa indiferencia se le presentaría más complicada. A su suerte, aún a temprana hora, Slytherin se mostraba prácticamente desértico. Solo dos chicas de no más de catorce años parecían repasar detalladamente una lección de Pociones a la que hacer frente ese día.

Pensó sin poder evitarlo Ysera en Varmoon. En qué habrían pensado los maestros de su bando respecto a lo sucedido. Qué habría pensado el propio Losnedahl, o qué llegarían a pensar gente como Agrerta de enterarse de ello.

También pensaba en Wansky, algo que ralentizaba su paso sin poder evitarlo. Y pensó en lo que dirían sus padres de enterarse, si a esas alturas ambos seguían con vida.

Un lamento que acudió a ella como un relámpago que la incapacitaba a cualquier continuación. Quedando a apenas centímetros de tomar el pomo de la puerta y tornarlo para tras esas paredes ocultarse.

No pensó poder conseguirlo. Huir de esas pesadillas que, al fin y al cabo, se quedarían con ella a dormir en una cama a la que ya se habían adaptado como inquilinas de costumbre. Pero eso no iba a frenar su intento por dejarlas atrás, en metáfora de sus formas físicas que aún permanecían a su espalda. Y pese al hacerlo con nulas expectativas, cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí, ninguna se atrevió a seguirla.

No al menos mientras Storm la esperase, ya no en brazos abiertos sino con estos prensados contra su ser. Un escudo que la protegió hasta de sí misma, al que se aferró sin dudarlo ya no solo por el beneficio que de ello obtenía, sino por la obviedad de una necesidad que iba más allá del bienestar.

No tardó en derrumbarse, en ahogarse en su hombro cuando la sintió ya en plena consciencia. Storm estaba bien, aunque lo hubiese escuchado decir, solo sus ojos bastaban. Storm estaba viva, algo que, pese a todo lo que conllevaba, valía cualquier sacrifico.

-        Cómo estás…

Más que preguntarlo le suplicaba responder en positivo. Storm sabía que obtener una respuesta construida con propiedad iba a ser difícil, pero al menos quería ver en ella que Ysera no se iba a dejar vencer por algo así.

La separó de su cuerpo para poder mirar sus ojos cuando se la diese, sentir la sinceridad que no pudiese ocultar. Ysera se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa tan triste como mínima. La cual ella misma se encargó de paliar.

-        Feliz de que estés aquí.

Y con eso mataba a su subconsciente por un rato. Al que pudiese hacerle sentir que nada podía servir para justificar lo sucedido. Haciéndole saber no solo que sí lo hacía, sino que ella misma se agarraba a la realidad con fuerza para sobrellevarlo. Storm acarició su rostro para secar sus lágrimas, ignorando las suyas propias porque ni las padecía en su gesto.

Luego, ambas tomaron asiento sobre la cama de la recién llegada, a donde las dos bolas peludas que miraban aturdidas por el sueño rodaban raudas en busca de mayor descanso.

-        Prométeme que no vas a venir a clase, que vas a descansar…

-        No tengo muchas ganas, la verdad… -aseguraba Ysera.- ¿Tú irás? –la chica asintió.

-        Darrow me llevó a la sede después de que Teren y tú os fueseis. Tomé varios herbovitalizantes y la verdad es que no tengo ni sueño… -Ysera se sonrió.

-        ¿Y no prefieres…?

Sin dudar de su estabilidad, se cuestionaba si Storm, como ella, no preferiría tomarse un día de descanso tras lo sucedido. Pero la chica negaba, segura de sí misma.

-        Son las consecuencias de esto ¿no? Ni Darrow ni Teren paran con sus vidas y les intentan matar cada día. Y a ti hemos de obligarte pese a todo lo que sucede.

Avergonzada, Ysera bajaba el gesto, asintiendo.

-        No me quita el sueño. No te digo que goce de saber que una imperdonable se ha dirigido a mí, pero… No todo en esta guerra iban a ser desarmes y petrificaciones.

Enorgullecida por su actitud, Ysera buscaba contagiarse. Cogía su mano, la que quedaba libre de acariciar el pelaje aterciopelado de un Harry somnoliento.

-        Me alegro de haber arriesgado… -Storm se aferró a sus dedos con intensidad.

-        Y yo no te puedo dar las gracias lo suficiente.

Tiró con suavidad de su mano Storm para que Ysera yaciese en su regazo. Ambas tumbadas en la cama dejando que las horas pasasen un poco más. La recién llegada no buscaba el descanso, o tal vez huía de él, pero Storm se preocupaba de que al menos, en consciencia, se sintiese un poco más protegida.

Intentaba por su parte no pensar en las posibles consecuencias de lo sucedido. Ya no de la realidad final, sino, de lo que previamente podría haberse dado de girarse las tornas. Si ella habría interpuesto su cuerpo y vida por la de su amiga, si en cambio hubiese intentado cualquier otro hechizo pese a saber, o contar al menos, con que este no sería de utilidad. Si, aun así, hubiese arriesgado o, en cambio, lo habría dado todo ya por perdido.

No dudaba de su integridad. De que su cuerpo hubiese sido el receptor de haber guardado conciencia en el momento, pues al fin y al cabo, esa era la discusión que Darrow y ella mantenían desde su llegada al Eje. El papel salvador. Pero, y pese al haberlo hecho con anterioridad, nunca antes se había enfrentado a una imperdonable.

Y la simple idea de haber podido oír a Cora conjurar la asesina desde el lado, tristemente imaginaba la habría dejado de igual manera que cuando ella estaba destinada a ser la receptora.

Era un miedo que no se podía quitar de encima. Un estúpido padecer para alguien que no dudaba de su sacrificio pero que, al oír esas palabras, perdía el sentido.

Se aferró a Ysera, ya no en agradecimiento sino en alivio de que todo, pese al resultado, les hubiese permitido vivir a ambas. Pues la muerte de Cora, sin cariño guardado a alguien que había intentado matarla, no iba a ser fácil de digerir. Pero la simple posibilidad de que esa muerte hubiese sido la de Ysera no se sobrellevaba ni asumiendo que la suya habría venido justo detrás.

Había asegurado que asistiría a clase, pero, puesto que aún ni había comprobado en qué día se encontraba de la semana, prefirió dejarlo pasar al menos a las primeras horas para, abrazándose a Ysera, acompañarla en un sueño que finalmente acudió a la chica.

Se despertó justo cuando a Ysera las primeras pesadillas no la permitieron seguir en trance. Aprovechó el descanso para darle el tarro de somnífero libre de sueños que la chica había dejado atrás en San Mungo, y la obligó a tomarlo antes de, ahora sí, partir a las clases que le deparasen ese día.

Dio gracias por que al menos Eo acompañase su jornada. Imaginaba que no iba a ver a nadie más, pues Teren y Darrow no saldrían del Ministerio en lo que quedase de semana, y pasar esas horas en plena soledad recibiendo las miradas del alumnado no era nada apetecible.

Estuvo con ella, practicando Aparición hasta que ya ambas viajaban en el espacio sin pensar en lo que hacían. Al finalizar la jornada, y viendo que Gryffindor, por notables ausencias, volvía a no entrenar, Storm acudió a un ahora mermado Klapp para pedirle un favor.

-        ¿En serio quieres boxear? ¿Ahora? –había admiración en sus ojos.

-        Odio el boxeo, pero como método de entrenamiento parece efectivo.

-        Es el que más. –regodeaba.

-        No quiero que me pase lo de ayer, quedarme sin fuerzas. Y el Qudditch no sirve porque al ir en escoba, no todo depende de ti. Así que, sí, dame un poco de caña, por favor.

Victorioso, Klapp celebraba, animándola a seguir el camino que él tomaba al gimnasio de los campos y el que ella había interceptado.

-        Me encanta, Darrow me va a matar por esto. –reía. Storm frunció el ceño.

-        ¿Por qué? ¿Por pegarte a su chica? ¿Tan débil me ves?

-        ¿Bromeas? Estoy seguro de que me darás una tunda, y por lo que Darrow se va a cabrear es por si acabo hecho unos zorros, porque no podré entrenar luego con el equipo si tengo un ojo morado. –rio ella.

-        Tampoco creo que te vaya a apalizar. Tú apalizas a Darrow, yo no he hecho esto en mi vida.

-        A Darrow le doy duro porque no le permito errores, y me enfrento a él en un nivel alto. Tú, como principiante, vas a tener al dócil maestro Klapp. Y seguramente, cuando te veas suelta, me darás de palos. Siempre pasa.

-        Me está empezando a gustar el boxeo. Recuérdame que la próxima vez te pida esto cuando pueda practicar también con Darrow.

Aunque acabó destrozada, era cierto que sus guantes consiguieron atizar al profesor en repetidas ocasiones. Torpemente, pero eso a su nariz enrojecida no le terminaba de importar.

Se sucedieron los días y ciertas rutinas no cambiaron. Ella y Eo acudían a las clases en soledad, ya no con la ausencia de Ysera como única, sino la de un Damen que, pese a saber que estaba en Hogwarts, no se dejaba ver por las aulas.

Era el misterio que las acompañaban entre entrenamientos de Aparición y los que Storm ahora mantenía con Klapp para mantener cierta forma física. Uno que nunca veía saciado porque la disposición de Teren y Darrow era mínima en esa etapa del mes, e Ysera, que solo abandonaba el dormitorio para ir y venir en las horas de comida, no iba a recibir el consultorio al respecto por parte de Storm.

Supusieron que nada de interés debía de haberse dado tras el último ataque si los dos líderes de su bando no habían acudido a informar sobre nada. Se habían acostumbrado a esa manía, a servirles su silencio de una forma u otra.

En cambio, podía ser que ni uno ni otro tuviesen nada que compartir desde el Ministerio, pero eso no significaba que nada estuviese ocurriendo.

En efecto, las cosas no dejaban de sucederse.

Darrow no recordaba haber pasado por Hogwarts para dar más de dos clases desde hacía una semana. Sus estancias más duraderas en la escuela se basaban en acudir al dormitorio para dormir, y cumplir con dos entrenamientos de Gryffindor la última semana de septiembre para evitarse problemas.

Ni veía a su hermana, ni veía a nada más que no fuese Klapp ya fuese en las reuniones de equipo o a la hora de dormir. Era su amigo el que le confirmaba que los demás estaban bien, más allá de indignados por sus ausencias. Vio a Storm e Ysera en las gradas del campo de Quidditch en uno de sus entrenamientos, trastocando su concentración por la sorpresa y, al finalizar la sesión, llegando ya demasiado tarde para un mísero saludo.

El ajetreo era constante, y si él, que acostumbraba a una mayor socialización, llevaba a su espalda días de cierto abandono, la situación de Teren no mejoraba de ninguna forma.

San Mungo había pasado a ser hasta su segunda prioridad desde que, tras el último ataque, el caos del Ministerio se sucediese constantemente. Darrow y él mantenían reuniones a cada rato, hablaban con gente afín a su grupo con tal de averiguar lo que pudiese ser de importancia. Y todo porque concretar un encuentro con alguien como Violetta se había transformado en una tarea prácticamente imposible de lograr.

Ni la Aurora en el Ministerio, ni el propio director de Hogwarts en los interiores (o exteriores) del castillo. Darrow acudía de vez en cuando a las clases de Encantamientos para poder garantizarse una reunión con Leon Losnedahl, pero el hombre, pese a confirmar la necesidad de la misma, aseguraba tener que viajar al Ministerio en sus horas libres, sin poder dedicarle el más mísero minuto ni en un lado ni en el otro.

Eso les llevaba por el camino de la amargura. La incertidumbre, el secretismo, que hasta el último miércoles del mes seguía latente como si del día posterior a un ataque se tratase. Nadie se dejaba ver, y nadie compartía nada. Y eso, llegados a un punto, no solo atañía a los miembros del Eje.

-        Me había ilusionado con pensar que le había pasado algo.

A la salida de la cafetería, a donde habían acudido esa jornada a comer con tal de descansar un poco en sus investigaciones. Desde allí, Teren y Darrow veían a Alexander conversar a la puerta de un despacho con una mujer de fachada arisca a la que ya habían seguido la pista al inicio de la semana.

Ni una falsa sonrisa, ni una aparente amabilidad. Alexander, con aquella señora, no necesitaba de sus actuaciones. Pura sinceridad que culminaba con un afirmativo gesto con el que se despedían.

Nunca les importó que Alexander pudiese verles, ni siguiendo sus pasos ni los de nadie de su grupo. Que ese día, el hijo de Cassius Dantsov girase hacia el camino en el que ellos estaban, les fue igualmente indiferente.

No tanto lo fue la ahora sonrisa endiablada que les dedicaba mientras caminaba hacia su posición. Acompañado de su frialdad, de su avaricia. Cuánto darían ambos por saber qué había estado haciendo esos días en los que ni uno ni otro habían dado con su presencia.

-        Caballeros… -fingía un saludo falto de sombrero.- Me habían informado sobre su constante presencia por aquí. Gustoso la compruebo.

-        Cuanto más decoras tus escupitajos, con mayor ahínco repudiamos su veneno. –parafraseando en igualdad Teren.

Alexander reía, ya en su puesto.

-        ¿Dónde has aprendido a hablar así? ¿Te lo han enseñado en casa?

Ese, precisamente, era un veneno digno de ser repudiado. Solo para que Teren no tuviese que enfrentarse a su manera de rechazar las cosas, Darrow no solo tomaba iniciativa, también compostura entre ambos.

-        ¿No tienes familias a las que torturar que siempre has de volver a las mismas? –burlesco.- Aunque te sorprenda, estábamos todos muy bien contigo ausente.

-        Oh, lo sé. –respondía.- Otros dudo que hayan disfrutado de las consecuencias de mi ausencia.

No quisieron indagar. No por desinterés pero por sentir la comida aún no asentada en su estómago, no digno momento de imaginar las barbaries a las que se hubiese dedicado esos días.

Alexander se sonreía, gustoso.

-        Debéis de haber estado muy aburridos para pasar día tras día aquí. –espantó lo que entendió como motas de polvo de la chaqueta de Darrow.- Espero que al menos los vuestros os hayan dado un poco de entretenimiento…

Intentó menospreciar también la presencia de Teren recolocando una onda marcada de pelo en su frente. Un solo roce y Teren agarraba su muñeca con firmeza, anclándola en posición. Alexander volvió a sonreírse, pese a sentir la fuerza del chico rodeándole bajo su mano. Se lo permitía.

-        Me parece que no mucho… -se lamentaba.

-        Voy a recomendarte que sigas tu camino y nos dejes en paz. –Teren.- Por tu bien.

Cualquier intervención posible sacaba una sonrisa a Alexander.

-        Me encanta cuando te pones así.

Aún con la mano en alto, agarrada por un Teren al que contenerse le estaba costando demasiado. Todo a lo que pudiese acudir Alexander iba a ser motivo de gozo propio.

-        ¿Qué tal Ysera, por cierto? –miraba a Darrow, sin inmutarse de la mano de Teren aún machacando su muñeca.- Imagino que le habrás dado consejo—

-        Alexander.

No habría borrado su sonrisa de no ser por la interrupción. Y aunque viniese de su padre, no se avergonzó ni contuvo a la hora de mostrar desaprobación por esta darse.

Le hablaba desde unos metros a la espalda de sus dos oyentes, con el gesto pasivo, como si estos no estuviesen allí. Solo existía su hijo, y a este le hervía la mirada por no habérsele concedido su rato de juego.

-        Tenemos que irnos.

Asintió en obediencia, analizado gesto por dos chicos que se miraban entre ellos apestando a desprecio. No cortaron su vínculo hasta que Teren fue llamado por los ojos de Alexander.

-        Disfrutad de vuestra jornada. –con su otra mano, agarraba el brazo de Teren en calma, retirándole del suyo propio.- Si os lo permite el sinvivir.

Fue hacia su padre y, sin necesitar intercambiar palabra con él, se limitaron a seguir su camino dejando atrás al entretenimiento con el que Alexander al menos había visto esa mañana ya como merecedora de su disfrute.

A ambos les costó abandonar el Ministerio, siempre interrumpidos por algún conocido que, baboso, no solo saludaba a Cassius sino a su admirado hijo. Al último en interponerse en su marcha, ni uno ni otro le dedicaron más allá de un saludo. Lo que les esperaba lejos del Ministerio les resultaba más apetecible que esa parafernalia a la que ya acostumbraban.

Tomaron las chimeneas, no al exterior de la ciudad sino a donde Cassius aseguraba ya llegaban tarde.

Suerte la de ambos que Nastia Dantsov no iba a poner muchas pegas por el retraso.

-        Justo a tiempo.

Celebraba desde el sofá del salón. No se había alzado al sentir las vibraciones de la chimenea trayendo a alguien, pero le fue suficiente para alzar la mirada.

El primero en salir de ella fue su marido, repeinando su pelo pese al haber en costumbre llegado intacto. Besaba su mejilla cuando Alexander siguió sus pasos, ya con el largo abrigo negro en la mano, sin perder mucho tiempo.

-        Hijo, hola. –emocionada de verle, a él le dedicaba dos besos, uno profundo.

-        Hola, mamá. –se ofrecía a ello.

-        Odio cuando desapareces tantos días sin avisar. Al menos podrías pasar a cenar algo ¿sabes?

Reía él. Una escena entrañable que difícilmente podía ser vista como tal si se tenía en cuenta lo que mantenía a Alexander alejado de su hogar. No al menos por aquellos que, ajenos a esa familia, fuesen incapaces de verlo como rutina positiva.

-        Sabes que eso trastocaría mis horarios. –se excusaba.- Prefiero aparecerme comida y ya.

-        Podemos dejarte algo de comida preparada para que te aparezcas.

Acariciando sus mejillas, su madre proponía en ternura. A Alexander no se le borraba la sonrisa.

-        Así dejas de comer a saber qué cosas.

-        Sabes que como sano.

-        Sabemos que dices que comes sano.

Esa aportación la hacía Cassius, que hasta entonces, se desvestía de su abrigo sin mucha prisa. Alexander les dedicaba la mirada acusativa a ambos. Bañada en cierta complicidad que acompañaba las medias sonrisas de sus progenitores. 

De entre las cuales, una se esfumó en cuanto la estampa familiar pasó a ser más numerosa.

Sin saludar siquiera, sus pasos apresurados bajando la escalera del inmenso vestíbulo y adentrándose posteriormente al salón ya marcaba su llegada. Damen miraba agobiado a su hermano, como si en carrera hubiese necesitado en urgencia bajar a comprobar que quien aparecía por la chimenea, era él.

-        ¿Ha preparado Mandia la comida?

Sin inmutarse por la presencia de su hijo menor más allá que para recuperar un mal humor que solo él parecía causarle. Cassius esperaba el gesto en positivo de su mujer para, dejando el abrigo sobre el sofá, pasar de largo por la puerta en donde Damen ni siquiera perdía un segundo de su vida en mirarle.

Cruzó con él por sus pasos ahora activos hacia su hermano.  Como dos extraños que con indiferencia coexisten. Nastia prefirió seguir a Cassius sin desaprovechar la cercanía a su hijo en el camino para acariciar su mano.

-        Dónde estabas.

Recriminaba Damen a Alexander. El mayor, sonriente aún, ahora por reencontrarse con su hermano menor, llevaba una mano a acariciar su mejilla.

-        Yo también me alegro de verte. –la plantó en su rostro.- Estás muy guapo hoy, te queda bien—

-        Dónde estabas.

No le molestaba que Damen le interrumpiese, y más si él mismo sabía que había desaparecido sin preaviso.

Que sujetase su muñeca para evitar su tacto mientras esperaba respuesta, en cambio, borró el gesto de su cara en un simple soplo de desaprobación. De ira al no ser la primera vez que en ese día se le frenaba un acto. De reprensión por la comparativa de entre quienes lo habían hecho.

Se marcó la mandíbula tras la piel de su rostro, de igual manera que el azul de sus ojos pasaba de ser el brillo de un cielo de verano al horror que escondiese un mar en tormenta.

-        Suéltame.

Ordenó. Rotundo y conciso. Damen, que aún esperaba su respuesta, cedió solo por no perder el derecho a la misma. Siguió hablando el menor, mientras que Alexander seguía con la mirada la mano de Damen ya abajo.

-        Por qué lo hiciste. –recriminaba.- Me das tus órdenes, no me las explicas, y me dejas tirado en uno de tus juegos de tortura para luego desaparecer sin dar tampoco explicación a por qué lo haces—

-        Hice lo que tenía que hacer, si hubieses venido otras veces, sabrías que no acostumbro a quedarme a ver cómo el resto hace su trabajo.

-        Yo no soy el resto. –molesto.

-        No, y por eso no te pedí lo que al resto.

Cualquier intervención que Alexander estuviese teniendo solo conseguía enfurecerle más. Ninguna respuesta le bastaba.

-        Dónde has esta—

-        Ya sabes dónde he estado, Damen, así que para de interrogarme como si te debiese explicaciones al respecto.

También agotado de su interrogatorio. Dejaba planchado a su hermano para caminar hacia donde sus padres ya hubiesen ido previamente. Girando solo hacia Damen cuando este se dignó a seguir la charla.

-        En realidad no. –en provocación.- El dónde, exactamente, no es algo que sepa.

Alexander tornaba a él con media sonrisa de satisfacción. Y clara malicia.

-        Y no creo que esperes que te lo diga, y menos ahora ¿no, hermanito? –Damen no respondió.- Vamos a la mesa. –volvió a tomar el camino.

-        Yo ya he comido.

-        Me da igual. Siéntate conmigo, quiero saber cómo estás.

-        No me conoces mucho si esperas que comparta mesa con él. –Alexander frenaba. Ahora se giraba a él más pausadamente.- Te recuerdo que soy non grato en esta casa.

El mayor mantenía ahora la serenidad, una más entristecida que la avariciosa que pretendía siempre salirse con la suya.

-        No te pido que le acompañes a él en la comida, Damen, sino a mí. –se tomó su tiempo el menor en continuar.

-        Me sorprende que aún hagas esa diferencia.

Miró a un lado Alexander, no agotado de que su hermano insistiese en las comparativas, sino en cierta parte ofuscado por sentir que Damen pudiese verlas.

Llevó su hermana mirada a la del chico.

-        Estoy orgulloso de lo que hiciste el otro día. –comentó.- Les mantuviste a raya, tal como te pedí. Aunque desaparecieses en cierto punto.

-        Darrow me seguía. –raudo dijo.- Y esa era tu principal orden, que Darrow se fuese. Y yo le saqué de allí.

Desconocía el orden de sucesos que se sucedieron en su planificación. Sabía lo que había ordenado, en especial a su hermano menor, y pese a no mentir en su orgullo, esa duda y sospecha difícilmente le podía abandonar.

Miraba sus ojos claros, buscando en ellos la excusa, la problemática. Incluso la mentira. Nada veía en ellos. Nada más allá de la pureza de quien había cumplido una orden sabía no placenteramente pero que ahora se exponía al que la dictaba en inicio sin nada que ocultar.

Asintió Alexander, calmado.

-        Lo hiciste.

Porque, en efecto, sabía de aquello.

-        Mamá me dijo que te llevaste a la Muggle. –Alexander asintió.- La próxima vez agradecería, si puede ser, que me contases tus planes en vez de solo endiñarme a mí unas cuantas órdenes. Para quedarme tranquilo, vaya. –molesto.

-        Por qué debería. Nunca te son de interés. Tú mismo dices que no lo disfrutas—

-        Desde cuándo te importa mi disfrute en estos casos. –nada pudo aportar el mayor.- Simplemente, ten la decencia de al menos informarme. Los Warren lo sabían, y Santoro también.

Era obvio el dolor que eso le debía causar a Damen. Podía verlo Alexander pintado claro no solo en su mirada, sino en cada poro de su piel.

No pudo evitar Alexander contagiarse un poco de la culpa que le dedicaba.

-        Sí. Lo siento. –reconocía.- Pero era la primera vez que acudías conmigo a algo así, prefería no arriesgar.

-        ¿Arriesgar? ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que me quedase en la puerta dando panfletos a los que llegasen para ponerles al día?

-        No, Damen. Simplemente no quería que te diese un ataque de pánico y alguien pudiese entrar en tu mente o—

-        No sé qué me resulta más ofensivo, si que uses como excusa el que alguien se pudiese enterar cuando eso es precisamente lo que más te gratifica, o que me tomes por alguien a quien le pueden leer la mente.

No respondió en inicio, pues pensaba a cuál de las dos cuestiones le resultaría más sencillo aportar respuesta.

-        Stringer tal vez podría. Sabes que es fuerte en—

-        Y tú sabes que yo lo soy más. –demostrando su ofensa.- Di que no te fiabas de mí, Alexander, en serio, no creo que tengas vergüenza en reconocer esas cosas ante mí a estas alturas.

Pero, aun así, Alexander no lo hizo. Y Damen era ahora el que ponía velocidad a sus piernas para marchar bien lejos de donde su hermano le había pedido compañía.

-        ¿Ves? Si en el fondo no sois tan diferentes como quieres creer.

Que Alexander lo último que pretendía era distar de su padre, lo sabía todo el mundo. Que en cuanto a lo que él refería, Alexander vivía por y para diferenciarse de Cassius Dantsov, también era de conocimiento general.

Por eso sus mentiras no eran bien recibidas. Que le ocultase los verdaderos motivos a Damen de cualquiera de sus actos para consigo. Por mucho que la realidad doliese, que le repudiase en sus palabras como cada vez. La verdad seguía siendo preferible por parte de un Damen al que ya le costaba discernir entre los extremos a los que se enfrentaba con su hermano.

Se esfumó al bosque, a donde acudía tantas veces en sus vistas a Stornoway que no entendía por qué no se limitaba a construir entre los árboles alguna cabaña que invisibilizar.

No sintió necesidad de regresar al interior de la casa familiar hasta que la noche comenzó a tomar el cielo. Solía pasar demasiado pronto durante los últimos compases del invierno, algo que sin duda le agradaba, pues más tiempo de oscuridad se podía otorgar cuando escapaba de las luces que le evidenciaban.

Aun así, volvió sobre sus pasos a la casa, sin lograr alcanzar la escalera antes de ser ya divisado.

-        ¿Damen? –no era en cambio una alerta que le molestase. Frenaba y giraba el rostro al salón.- Mira, ven.

Su madre, con un libro en la mano, le hacía una seña al espacio de su lado en el sofá para que acudiese a acompañarla.

Tenía una sonrisa pintada en la cara, esa que se le escapaba siempre que leía algo muy interesante. Daba igual si era una trama ficticia en la cual algún personaje sufría por amor, o si descubría un nuevo ingrediente que poder emplear en pociones que Nastia Dantsov siempre realizaba para no perder técnica.

Antes de siquiera llegar, a Damen se le había contagiado el gesto.

Tomó asiento con ella, ya ofreciendo la palma de su mano a sabiendas de que su madre se la iba a buscar. No tardó ni un segundo.

-        ¿Recuerdas este libro? –le mostraba.

Las hojas se mantenían bastante blanquecinas, pero las tapas, de costuras viejas, se deshilachaban por el lomo.

Era meramente textual, apenas los encabezados de los capítulos tenían cierto gráfico en dibujo atrayente. Por más que leyó enunciados, no supo reconocer grandes cosas.

-        Es uno de los primeros libros que te regalé con tu mayoría de edad. Sobre las artes oscuras. –alzó las cejas.

Ahora, buscó indagar más en los textos. Era cierto que no contaba con un léxico muy profundo, ni con un dictado plenamente técnico. Era más bien explicativo en poca medida, como si se tratase de un manual para principiantes.

Buscó, girando dulcemente la mano de su madre, observar la portada para recibir mayores ideas. Sintiendo que el relámpago dibujado en ella se le presentaba familiar.

Creía recordarlo. Uno de esos libros que su madre le regalaba como intento de mantener de él aún a su niño pequeño. Cuando él, pese a su justa mayoría de edad, ya mostraba tanto avance en materias como aquella que, pese al cariño guardado a los tomos, poco de ellos podía ya sacar.

Recordaba leerlos aun así con amor. Porque imaginaba a su madre viajando tras las páginas y sintiendo en cada frase el motivo por el cual su madre pudiese ver en ellos algo de interés para él.

Artes oscuras, pero al ser destinadas a juveniles, nunca muy drásticas. Nunca tan… oscuras. Nada en comparación a todo lo que su hermano le venía enseñando desde la temprana adolescencia. La cual nunca sintió poder disfrutar.

Se le fue borrando la sonrisa, sin que su madre lo pudiese ignorar.

-        Siempre has sido un chico brillante, mi vida. –comentaba. Agarrada a su mano.- No te creas que no sé que estos libros te resultaban inservibles.

Tornó el gesto a ella. Ofendido por sí mismo, por si algo en su rostro hubiese podido decirle algo así a ella. Pero Nastia sonreía aún.

-        Eso no es cierto. –buscó redimir.- Me gustaban, no sé por qué dices—

-        No he dicho que no te gustasen. –acarició su mentón.- Por eso te los regalaba. Porque, aunque supiese que no te enseñaban nada, eran los únicos que de verdad te gustaba leer.

No negó la obviedad. Pero sí rechazaba que el rostro de su madre se pintase ahora más triste.

-        Para los de estudio ya estaban los que te regalaban tu padre y tu hermano.

Cómo olvidarlos.

Tomos de materias tan dispares que él no sabía por qué tendría que estudiarlas a ciertas edades. Ni sus maestros particulares le hablan de tales ramas. Ni sus profesores le exigían tanta eficacia en artes que no veía tan necesarias en esos instantes, algunas ni a la larga. Un afán enfermizo que había iniciado su padre con un Alexander ansioso por aprenderlo todo, y que desgraciadamente había continuado con él de la peor manera posible.

Cómo acabar con las aficiones de un niño, y de la manera más cruel. Un chico al que el aprender le resultaba la prioridad en su vida, que incluso cuando no alcanzaba una gran altura, se subía a sillas para buscar los libros más gruesos de las estanterías, aquellos que su madre le prohibía por ser demasiado joven para entenderlos.

Una mente dispuesta al aprendizaje que quedó destruida por aquellos que buscaron dominarla. Implantando en ella no solo ideas y barbaries, sino métodos y mecanismos para ser usado al gusto de quien lo tomase.

Pero nunca aprendía lo suficiente. Nunca era tan eficaz como se esperaba de él. Siempre a años luz de un hermano que, sin temores ni remordimientos, no se avergonzaba de demostrar no solo haber aprendido la teoría sino de disfrutar de su práctica.

Damen nunca fue como su hermano, y eso le pasaba factura hasta día de hoy. Cuando, con casi veinticinco años, se le seguían exigiendo acciones y formas de pensar que él nunca había sabido ni querido adquirir.

-        Encontré también los primeros que te regalé sobre pociones. Estaban en Kotlin Island, aprendiste mucho allí sobre pócimas –sonrisa tímida por parte del chico, que agradecía el cambio de pensar.- Creo que los dejé a mano, la próxima vez si quieres los busco, y los vemos.

No sabía si le resultaba placentero rememorar el pasado de esa forma. Agradecía aun así que su madre tuviese el detalle de seguir siendo eso, su madre.

-        Sería genial. –reconoció, por verla sonreír.

Nastia acarició su pelo y besó su mejilla. Damen sintió su piel arder, de forma muy diferente a cuando lo hacía su hermano.

-        Siempre he estado muy orgullosa de ti ¿lo sabes? –pese a olvidarlo, porque parecía que el mundo entero pretendía que así fuese, sí, lo sabía. Asintió.- Eres una persona maravillosa, Damen. No te castigues por lo que ellos esperen de ti.

Su madre no era una santa. Había demasiadas cosas que cambiaría de ella, solo por hacer de ella una persona más digna, menos como su padre. Aun así, rara vez sentía esa faceta suya aparecer cuando ambos estaban solos. Si bien no buscaba riesgos, pues sabía su madre había cosas que no toleraba, pero no se lamentaba de sentirse diferente con ella al lado.

Y Nastia, como madre suya que era, era consciente de todas las diferencias que su hijo guardaba en comparación al resto. Mismos detalles que ella cambiaría de él, como a la inversa sucedería, y que en cambio permitía y respetaba por ser su hijo el que los mostraba.

-        Es difícil. –confesaba él.- No dan mucha opción.

-        Lo sé… -acariciaba aún su pelo blanco.

El de ella, con ese rubio platino natural, había crecido ligeramente en los últimos meses. Justo el mismo periodo en el que Damen había obviado recortar el suyo, pues solía ser su propia madre la que le perfeccionase su alborotadas greñas blancas. A Nastia, su pelo corto había adquirido una longitud aún mínima pero que ahora cubría sus orejas y bajaba un poco por su frente. Le daba mayor elegancia. Tal vez era su tonalidad natural, pero a Damen le agradaba mirarlo desde era bien chico.

Por las distancias con la herencia de su padre. Por sentir que esa marca blanca que le caracterizaba habría sido diferente de haberse parecido a Nastia.

-        Tu hermano está muy orgulloso de ti. –no era un pensamiento alentador, pero necesario de conocer por alguien más allá de Alexander.- Pronto te confesará mayores labores, y con suerte, pronto, podréis trabajar juntos en más cosas.

Seguía sin alentarle. Al contrario, su madre comenzaba a atormentar la paz a la que se había agarrado con sus palabras previas. Pero Nastia seguía siendo la madre de dos hijos a los que amaba, de los que esperaba grandes cosas pese a nunca buscar forzarles. Y el que esos éxitos llegasen de la mano, le suponía un mayor gozo.

Tan lejos de lo que Damen deseaba. Tan contrario a sus esperanzas.

-        Damen.

No giró el rostro, al contrario que su madre. Alexander le reclamaba, de buenas formas en apariencia, aunque Damen sabía que era para no hacer malpensar a una Nastia que disfrutaba de su relación cordial.

-        Ven un momento.

Sin darle indicaciones ni un respiro. Giró sobre sí y siguió su camino. Nastia agitó su mano en señal de que le siguiese, y ahora a nada podía agarrarse para evitar el reencuentro. Hizo caso, y comenzó a andar.

Subió las escaleras hasta la siguiente planta, y continuó el ascenso hacia la segunda a la que su hermano iba. Ya se lamentaba de haber aceptado acompañarle, a sabiendas de que no haría falta desplazarse tanto para lo que fuese a comentarle.

Aun así, por no escuchar la rabieta, siguió sin más. Hasta uno de los despachos del final del pasillo.

-        ¿Te quedarás a cenar?

-        ¿Hemos subido hasta aquí para que me preguntes eso? ¿Te asustaba que dijese que no y por eso me haces hacer ejercicio, o…? –oyó a Alexander reír. Comprobó que así hacía cuando se giró a él.

-        No lo había visto así. Buen punto.

-        No, no pienso quedarme a cenar.

Pese a ello. La alegría de Alexander se borró.

-        Agradecería que no insistieses, ni me hablases de lo mucho que mamá quiere que me quede, y todo eso. –se adelantó.

Alexander aguardó en fija mirada a su hermano hasta que asintió y continuó la conversación.

-        No te quería hablar de eso, igualmente. –esperó.- He estado hablando con tu padre.

-        No creo que eso sea la novedad. Más bien sobre qué. –asentía el mayor.

-        Santoro no va a ser de mi equipo de confianza.

Prefirió no emitir respuesta de ningún tipo mientras escuchaba. Imaginaba que Alexander tendría más que comunicarle, así que mejor no interrumpir.

-        Tu padre insiste en que no le deje marchar así, pero yo he decidido que contaré con él a rasgos generales, pero no como hasta ahora. –parecía sentenciar una parte. Damen asintió.- Te quiero a mi lado en todo momento, y quiero que sepas todo lo que pasa por mí, y sé que la idea de que Santoro esté tan cerca de ti no te agrada—

-        ¿Debería? –burlesco. Alexander aguantó.

-        Santoro es fiel a la causa, Damen, no puedo desprenderme de él por completo. Sabe demasiadas cosas, beneficiosas para nosotros, es una gran ayuda—

-        Otro más que tortura a tu hermano, qué más da, sí. Ya hay muchos, uno no hace la difere—

-        Por eso mismo renuncio a sus servicios de confidencialidad, Damen. –ganando rabia.- Por ti, empeoro la calidad de mi trabajo. Porque te quiero, y no quiero ver que algo te duele.

Irónico. Que de entre todos los tormentos por los que Damen pasaba por culpa de su hermano, ese hubiese sido el único al que Alexander se viese dispuesto a renunciar. Damen no sentía ni necesidad de celebrarlo.

E imaginaba que su hermano aun así esperaría un agradecimiento.

-        ¿Se ha enfadado? –hablaba de Cassius. Alexander asintió.- Y esperabas que me quedase a cenar, sorprenden—

-        Te iba a pedir que te marchases.

Eso sí, verdaderamente asombroso. Retenía en sorpresa Damen el gesto anonadado hacia su hermano, el que por su parte mantenía la plena seriedad.

-        No quiero que te vayas, mamá tampoco, pero no está de muy buen humor y—

-        Entiendo.

Aunque no aprobase.

La mandíbula de Alexander volvía a tensarse, como siempre que su propio ser entraba en ese trance de autocontrol. A veces acompañado de ira, otras de decepción y dolor. Damen era capaz de sacar ambas aptitudes en apenas minutos de diferencia.

-        Perfecto. –irónico.- Ya me irás contando a quién torturamos después. Por si he de viajar de nuevo—

-        Damen… -suplicó el cese de sus burlas.- Sé que no quieres nada de esto.

-        ¿Eso lo has descubierto hoy? O—

-        Y no durará eternamente. Agradecería que, hasta entonces, cumplieses con lo poco que te pido.

Entendían  _poco_ de manera muy diferente. Damen se obligó a tomar aire en profundidad, sin ocultar que con el gesto recogía también paciencia.

Asintió.

-        Descuida. Sé tu mensaje, lo que piensas, todo eso. También la parte de que no te decepcione, y que no te quiero contra mí, ya me la digo yo mientras me voy—

-        Algo pasa en el Ministerio. –el cambio de tema le supuso un silencio involuntario.

Uno que se alargó, detonado por el desinterés de Alexander en escuchar no solo sus palabras, sino cualquiera que él pudiese aportar a un tema, como hacía ver Damen, ya infinito.

-        No sé el qué. Tu padre tampoco. Pemberton y compañía lo tienen muy protegido todo. –curioso, Damen asintió.- Sé que te presiono más de lo que te gustaría, y créeme, ahora mismo no lo estoy haciendo al uso. Pero necesito averiguar de qué se trata, y el tiempo se nos está echando encima.

-        Cómo de encima. –con verdadero interés. El que no iba a dejarle ver más allá del que esperaba. Alexander divagó.

-        Desde semanas, hasta horas.

Y eso fue tan sorprendente que Damen tuvo que concentrarse en eficiencia en limitar su asombro a lo que Alexander le comunicaba.

-        Si sueles sentir que te exijo las cosas, entiende que hoy te las pido con cierta súplica.

Mantenía la compostura, y volvía a asentir.

-        De verdad piensas que Ysera es la manera más efectiva de—

-        Brice y Stringer se han pasado una semana prácticamente viviendo en el Ministerio. Algo han de saber. Y ahora mismo ella cuenta con muchos permisos. De serle fácil, es ahora. –cada gesto afirmativo ocultaba demasiados temores.

No iba a explicar más Alexander, había sido más que suficiente para un Damen que, por no dejar ver su descomposición, prefería marcharse sin siquiera despedirse de su madre.

Aunque aguardó la partida, a sabiendas de que, al menos para algo, aquella situación le iba a beneficiar.

-        ¿Sus padres están bien? –Alexander frunció el ceño.- O sea, vivos. –corrigió el adjetivo. Alexander asintió.

-        Por qué lo preguntas.

-        Porque me será más fácil acercarme a ella si le doy la información por la cual ella busque acercarse a mí ¿no crees?

Sin ser al cien por cien la mentira más piadosa, pero Alexander la veía como la más absoluta de las verdades. Volvió a asentir.

-        ¿Pensabas que los habría matado?

-        No sé qué te sorprende de ello.

-        No los he matado. –repitió.- No aún.

-        Disculpa entonces si te ofende. –irónico.- Simplemente pensé que tras lo de Cora, aprovecharías para—

-        ¿Lo de Cora? –sorprendido.- Cora no fue más que una inútil que no hizo su trabajo. Y que, por su torpeza misma, intentó matar a Pemberton en vez de centrarse en masacrarla. –escuchaba.- No iba a lamentar su muerte, mejor, más daño para Brice, pero si eres una incompetente, tienes lo que mereces.

El estómago de Damen dio tal vuelco en sí que dio gracias el chico por no haber pasado aún la hora de cenar. Evitó tragar saliva.

-        Curiosa forma tienes de guardar en el recuerdo a tus parejas. –el mayor rio. En ningún momento por comedia.

-        Una persona que me utilizó para imagen personal y para obtener información clasificada, también tiene lo que merece.

Obtuvo suficientes declaraciones para atormentarse a la hora de dormir. Damen asintió, sin despedirse tampoco de su hermano a la hora de marchar, y buscó refugio en su aterrizaje junto a los árboles que acostumbraba a visitar en los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Le costaba pasear entre ellos y no pensar en el demiguise. Aún paseaba por su tumba siempre que podía, y en cambio hacía días que prefería no visitarla por miedo a caer en una crisis emocional que nadie pudiese ayudarle a solventar.

Fue curioso cómo ese pensar le atozó nada más cambiar de aires, como si escapase de un tormento para adentrarse en otro propio.

Visitó el Gran Comedor para cenar, con una ojeada rápida a lo que le pudiese ser de interés en su casa. Storm cenaba sola, por lo que ahora le quedaba imaginar el si Ysera ya habría cenado o si, en cambio, la chica aún estaba por salir y dejarse ver.

Sin su hermano allí, Damen alargó su propia cena sin necesidad de preocuparse por acompañantes. No perdía de vista la llegada o ausencia de la chica, y se congratuló al verla entrar justo a la vez que Storm se marchaba ya a un nuevo destino.

Ambas hablando bajo el marco de la puerta, algo decía la mayor para hacer sonreír a la más escondida. Cuando sus caminos se separaron, Ysera limitó su presencia a tomar asiento al final de la mesa de Slytherin y cenar allí algo fugaz.

Aprovechó su concentración en la ingesta para él también esfumarse, y para no arriesgar perderla de vista, permaneció en la Sala Común hasta que Ysera se decidiese a regresar.

Una rutina a la que acostumbraba recientemente y que él había aprendido.

-        Hola…

No podía evitar emitir la sorpresa de verle. Comprobó en un giro raudo que estaba solo, buscando evitar sentir el terror que el causaba la simple idea de que Alexander les viese ahora. Que cualquiera pudiese de hecho descubrir que sus miradas compartían más que una mera conexión.

-        ¿Cómo estás?

Él evitaba el simple saludo. Buscaba conocer su estado, a lo que ella respondía encogiéndose de hombros.

-        Bastante mejor, supongo…

-        ¿Has vuelto ya a clase? –negó ella.

-        Creo que me estoy tomando ahora el descanso que debí tomarme cuando…

Cuando su hermano secuestró y torturó a sus padres justo delante de ella. De ambos.

Asintió raudo, evitando cualquier mal pensar.

-        Haces bien.

-        Tú tampoco estás yendo mucho… -recordaba, tímida. Él frunció el ceño.- Paseo bastante por los terrenos. Te he visto alguna vez que otra por el bosque.

-        Ya… -no mentía.- Creo que yo también merecía un descanso.

Temió haberla ofendido. Su rostro mudó de hecho nada más pronunciar esas palabras. Ahora desearía tener unas con las que disculparse, pero nada acudía a él de forma rauda.

-        No pretendía—

-        No te disculpes. –suplicó.- Sé a lo que refieres. –agradeció él.- ¿Tu hermano no…? –curiosa.- A él tampoco se le ve. Eso es más preocupante.

-        Puede que no me creas, pero hasta hace unas horas, vivía en la misma incertidumbre. –se sonrió ella, comedida.- Ha estado en paradero desconocido. Como era de esperar.

Había bajado la voz para aportar esa información.

-        Lo imaginaba. –en lamento.- Y te creo. –ya había olvidado él su propia expresión.

Difícilmente olvidaría lo que el escucharla decir eso le hizo sentir.

-        Todos estáis muy ausentes últimamente… -añadía. Ahora tomaba asiento tras el respaldo del sofá en el que Damen también estaba apoyado.- Teren y Darrow no paran, hace días que no les veo.

Lamentaba Damen que Ysera le hablase de eso. No por denotar en ello la confianza que, pese a todo, Ysera parecía en él guardar. Sino porque, sin poder evitarlo, viajaba a la petición de su hermano. Al temor infundado.

En el que no quería indagar. A lo que no enfrentaría a Ysera, por mucho que su hermano suplicase.

A esas alturas, había ya asumido que prefería mentirle y aceptar las consecuencias de ser descubierto a infringirla mayor daño.

-        Imagino que no se viene nada bueno… -lamentaba ella.

-        Nunca lo hace. –en compañerismo, añadió él.

Era difícil conversar. Siempre lo había sido entre ambos, perteneciendo a dos partes de la historia que tanto chocaban entre ellas. Pero desde que Damen tomase acción en los planes de su hermano, el charlar con Ysera se había vuelto un juego torpe e irónico en el cual, por los recuerdos y las sensaciones, ambos fingían ignorar que, apenas días atrás, ambos habían formado parte de una batalla campal por la cual sus varitas podrían haber compartido verdaderos tormentos.

Cogía él aire, despachando tal memoria. Ella ni lo intentaba.

-        No te di las gracias por lo que hiciste… -comentó.- Por Darrow y por mí, cuando aturdiste a—

-        No has de darlas. –porque pensar en eso tampoco le iba a ayudar.

Y en cambio, por mucho que quisiese, ni un pensar ni el otro le iban a abandonar en un periodo cercano.

Buscó sustituirlos, o camuflarlos con otros que, por otra parte, tampoco aportaban grandes beneficios.

-        Tus padres están bien. –lamentó una vez más el mal uso del adjetivo. Pero contra ella no buscó cambiarlo.- No les ha hecho nada.

Era obvio el cambio en su interior. Unas simples palabras, y la mirada de Ysera se empañaba no solo en llanto, sino en cierta esperanza que con tristeza él solo veía apagada en su propio ser.

-        Me alegra saber que estás mejor. –una vez más, rechazando los pensares.- Ahora debería irme, y tú también.

Y ambos se separaron del sofá para hacer honor a sendas ideas. En un instante de observación, de estupefacción del uno con el otro sin saber cómo tornar, como si sus piernas hubiesen olvidado lo que era caminar.

Por qué sentía que quería besarla, si tan malos resultados eso iba a darles. Y por qué ella ansiaba tanto que él la besara de vuelta, para acabar de una vez por todas con cualquier resquemor de desconfianza.

Pero Damen renunció no solo a sus deseos sino a los de ella. Asintió en despedida, girando sobre sí, y perdiéndose por las escaleras rumbo a un dormitorio que, esa noche, le recibiría solo una vez más.

Apenas se vieron en los días restantes del segundo mes. Ysera se propuso comenzar las clases cuando marzo comenzase, y hasta entones, apenas unos días atrás del calendario, mantuvo sus paseos, sus descansos, y sus puestas a punto con las materias a las que no se había presentado.

Storm la ayudaba con los trabajos, las explicaciones. Su ausencia de las jornadas escolares se reducía a no presentarse al aula, pero luego en los dormitorios, apenas soltaba los libros.

Igual hacía con las materias que Teren debía de estar enseñándola. Le hubiese gustado al menos saber qué era de ellos antes de comenzar las clases, saber qué pautas seguir para, en soledad, enfrentarse al aprendizaje.

Pero cuando por fin se dejaron ver, Teren no lamentaba haber perdido lecciones.

-        Ya estás muy avanzada, no creo que haga falta insistir tanto.

-        ¿Bromeas? –esperaba. Él suspiraba.

Cenaban todos, a excepción de Darrow, en la mesa de Hufflepuff. Último día del mes.

-        Ysera, prefería que descansases un poco ¿sí? No es entrenar el abdomen, es entrenar la mente, y esta necesita descansar.

-        Estoy descansada, así que ya puedes organizarme un calendario para el siguiente mes.

Buscó comprensión Teren en los otros acompañantes. Pero Storm negaba al cielo, dejando ver que ya había aguantado a Ysera en ese modo demasiados días. Eo y Klapp, reían.

-        Bueno, ya veremos. Mañana he de ir al Mini—

-        ¿Otra vez? –las tres chicas. Siguió Eo.- ¿Tenéis un trabajo secreto o algo?

-        Ojalá, con eso al menos les pagarían. –Klapp. Teren asintió raudo.

-        Nadie nos paga una mierda.

No le habían visto llegar, ni siquiera una Ysera que le tenía de frente junto a Teren. Pero Darrow se dejaba no solo ver, sino caer al lado de Storm. Una Storm que palmeaba su espalda.

-        Estoy mayor para esto.

-        Estás mayor para lo que quieres. –Teren.

-        Pues eso, para esto. –buscó el rostro de Storm, en especial sus labios. Pero ella lo rechazó.- Ey… -triste.

-        ¿Cómo que ey? Desapareces y ahora vienes como si nada.

-        Estaba trabajando.

-        Y ella aprendiendo a boxear para apalizarte por ello. –Klapp aparecía por el lado para decirlo.

Lo que menos sintió Darrow fue miedo. Se le escapó una sonrisa pícara.

-        ¿Y me he perdido yo eso? ¿Por qué?

-        Porque estabas trabajando. –todos, a excepción de Teren. Este reía.

-        Me tratan mejor en el Ministerio. –algunos rieron. Storm buscó sus labios.

-        Lo dudo.

Claramente, ese trato nunca lo llegó a recibir en aquel lugar.

-        Ni siquiera te merecías ese beso. –la propia Storm. Él fruncía el ceño.- Sigo enfadada contigo.

-        ¿Qué he hecho ahora? –buscaba en la mirada de los demás. Nada obtuvo.

-        Nuestro último encuentro fue prácticamente tú lamentándote de que siguiese viva. –él abrió exageradamente la boca. Klapp volvió a aparecer por el lado.

-        Por eso ha aprendido a boxear. –le ignoró.

-        No seas así, sabes que no es cierto.

-        ¿Lo sé? Porque como estás trabajando no lo hemos hablado…

Solo Ysera vio el guiño que Storm le dedicaba, oculto a un Darrow que seguía boquiabierto.

Habían comenzado a recoger, y por ello se alzaban imitándoles Darrow cuanto podía. Torpe.

-        Si quieres vamos por ahí. A pasar la noche.

-        ¿Intentas comprarme?

-        Intento llevarte por ahí. –sincero. Ella no quería reír.- Va… -seguía sus pasos.- Si me viene bien desconectar también. ¿Quieres ir a Australia? Nos debemos una ci—

-        Cariño, no te ofendas, pero ahora mismo el recuerdo que guardo de Australia no es muy placentero. –caminaba él a su espalda.

-        Bueno, más motivos para ir y darle un giro a ese recuerdo ¿no?

Lo intentaba, y a Storm el verle tan interesado en no verla enfadada, pese a que era obvio que eso ya era cosa del pasado, le pintaba una sonrisa que no era capaz de disimular.

-        Va, vayamos a Australia…-se acercaba a ella, plantando cortos besos no respondidos en sus labios.

Ella, de brazos cruzados, le miraba.

-        Solo un ratito. Que he trabajado mucho, y tú seguramente hayas hostiado a Klapp demasiadas veces.

No pudo negar eso.

-        Confórmate con que me quede a cenar contigo esta noche. Aquí. En tu mesa.

Una especie de provocación y una bajada de categoría respecto a Australia que, pese a todo, a Darrow ilusionaba en igual manera. Sonreía él, plantando ahora en ella un beso más profundo.

-        Me parece bien.

Al siguiente beso, Storm no se pudo contener, abrazándose a su cuello para responderlo. Tanto uno como la otra ignoraron los gruñidos a su espalda, de una Ysera y un Klapp que no querían irse solos al dormitorio tan pronto.

No pusieron pegas, aun así, a que la pareja al menos pasase esa noche juntos. Aunque supiesen, por costumbre, que no quedaría en una simple cena.

Ysera recriminó, con humor, a su amiga, el haber pasado la noche completamente sola cuando ambas tomaron asiento en el Gran Comedor para desayunar. Klapp ni se molestaba en reprimir a su amigo cuando acudieron a lo mismo, pues más bien le guardaba una envidia sana que, sin poder evitarlo, le minaba el humor.

Teren ya había marchado al Ministerio, y antes de que todos se separasen en sus clases o tareas, los cinco conversaban en el vestíbulo sobre la vuelta a clase de una Ysera ilusionada.

-        Queráis o no, echo de menos mezclar pociones.

-        Y yo te echo de menos en Adivinación. –Eo confesaba, haciéndola reír.

-        Ya sabes que si por cualquier motivo quieres descansar, Varmoon te lo permitirá. –Darrow comunicaba, algo que ella afirmaba asintiendo.

-        No pienso hacerlo, aun así. –confesaba.- Ya he tenido suficiente descanso.

-        Y yo he pasado demasiadas horas haciendo de profesora particular. –Storm.

Que Ysera besase su mejilla no paliaba su fingido dolor.

-        Yo no sé cómo volver a clase, habré ido a tres desde hace más de una semana.

-        No te pierdes nada. –Klapp a Darrow.

-        Dice el que no toma nunca apuntes.

-        Tengo de amigo a Teren Stringer. Se los pido siempre a él. –burlaba. Darrow alzó las cejas.

-        Te recuerdo que ese tal Teren Stringer tampoco ha ido a clase.

Le costó demasiado tiempo a Klapp caer a cuenta de lo que suponía el que su proveedor de apuntes no tuviese nada que ofrecerle.

-        Mierda. –todos asintieron.

Y a Klapp no le dio tiempo a clamar al cielo el que pudiese empeorar su rendimiento en numerosas asignaturas cuando, el que veía como su salvación, se aparecía a la entrada del vestíbulo.

-        Mirad. Viene a socorrerme. –burlaba, y Darrow se sonrió negando al suelo.

Solo alzó la mirada cuando un apresurado Teren llegaba al grupo.

-        Has de irte. –un aviso demasiado inesperado. Ni Klapp guardaba restos de humor ahora en el rostro.- Al Ministerio, ya. –avisaba.- Id a la sede. –al resto.

-        Qué pasa—

-        Han convocado una rueda de prensa. Losnedahl y el equipo de Aurores. –a Darrow le temblaron las piernas.- No sé nada, nadie dice nada. He llegado y estaba el aviso. Varmoon está –miraba a las chicas.- allí, así que no tendréis clase.

-        Por qué hemos de ir a la sede. –Storm.- Deberíamos ir al Mini—

-        No sé de qué va el anuncio, solo sé que no he dado con Cassius por ningún lado, pero que Alexander está allí. No tiene buena pinta.

-        Con más motivo para—

-        No. –Darrow ahora.- Creo que es mejor no arriesgar a que se monte una buena en el Ministerio. –miró a Klapp.- Quédate con ellas, te avisaré si os necesitamos. –asentía el chico.- Qué harás—

-        Intentar dar con Cassius. Por si acaso.

A todo asentía Darrow, en un estado de nervios que no había previsto padecer a primera hora de la mañana. Perdido en pensamientos, tuvo Teren que alarmarle, en su propio intento por marchar cuanto antes.

-        Darrow. –acaparó su atención.- Vete. Ya. 


	96. Chapter 96

Fue un iluso al pensar que marzo traería al menos unos días de paz. Ya solo en inicio, su semana de vuelta a la rutina quedaba aplazada por la convocatoria del Ministerio.

Aunque hubiese ansiado tal descanso, en su camino a la rueda de prensa poco tiempo dedicó a maldecir lo sucedido. La intriga dictaminaba la velocidad con la que se movía. El edificio de entrada se colapsaba en las diferentes plantas de chimeneas por ya fuesen trabajadores que acudían a su jornada natural, o últimos convocados al manifiesto.

Hasta a eso dedicó su atención.

A comprobar las caras que viajaban y esperaban con él. Buscar quiénes, como él, podían estar visitando aquel destino por mera rutina o cuáles acudían en madera de urgencia. Algunos rostros que no habituaba a ver y que conocía desde siempre esperaban su turno en la fila. Otros, en cambio, ajenos a lo que se mascaba, aguardaban con desinterés que su jornada laboral comenzase un lunes más.

Él se impacientaba. Detestaba no contar con una chimenea más cercana, y aunque hasta se planteó transportarse a su casa para usar la de su salón, no quería levantar ni atención ni sospechas al desaparecer de la fila en la que se hallaba.

Solo dos personas más, y su cuerpo estaría ya en el vestíbulo del Ministerio. El cual le acogió más sobrepoblado que de costumbre.

Ni la primera hora de la mañana, ni aquellos momentos en los que más tensión se pudiese dar. Aquel lunes el Ministerio era diferente. Más pies caminando a rauda velocidad. Más cabezas que Darrow asumía pensaban sin cesar. Pero nada que le hiciese chirriar. Nada más allá de lo común.

Buscó los ascensores para subir a la planta de prensa. Allí, el tumulto era más notable. Agobiarse no le iba a servir de nada.

Esperó su turno, respondiendo a los saludos curiosos por aún verle por allí después de tantos días, y analizando los que, más al día, asumían sin vergüenzas que había venido para la convocatoria.

Cuando el pasillo rumbo a la sala de prensa contó con su presencia, cualquier amago por aligerar el paso quedó estancado. Debía fingir naturalidad, limitarse a buscar la mirada de alguien cercano.

Contactó con Teren en el camino, para recibir con desgracia que el chico no había dado con Cassius aún. Él a la llegad a la sala, abarrotada por suelo y aire, aguardó hasta que algo sucediese.

Plumas, blocs de notas, y hasta grabadoras que asumía pertenecían a la oficina de regulación de objetos Muggles levitaban sobre más de un centenar de cabezas. Quiso analizarlas todas, buscar a Violetta, o a su madre, pero apenas consiguió divisar a Varmoon en la lejanía cuando rompían su vínculo visual.

-        No os dejan descansar ¿eh?

Tan burlesco como de costumbre. Tan hiriente como seguramente disfrutaba. Darrow miraba a Alexander pese a que el chico no le dedicaba ni un simple vistazo.

El único Dantsov presente se escabullía de su lado evitando hasta el propio disfrute que podría lograr atormentándole un largo rato más. Siguió sus pasos, comprobando que Alexander no solo ignoraba a todo el personal, sino que se situaba cercano a una salida como si, pese a la convocatoria, no quisiese ser visto.

Eso le hacía dudar. Ignoraba ya cualquier deseo por encontrar a un aliado entre toda la marabunta para no perderle de vista. Si Cassius aún seguía en paradero desconocido, y Alexander buscaba cierto anonimato, esa convocatoria no podía resultarles demasiado favorecedora.

O, al menos, la temían.

Porque Darrow podía ver el pudor en la mirada de Alexander, por muy lejana que se encontrase. Mantenía el puesto en paralelo, él también a las puertas de una salida por si necesitaba escabullirse sin ser visto y sin llamar la atención.

Ahora solo le quedaba aguardar. Lamentándose en su impaciencia por tener que enterarse de lo que sucediese de igual manera no que el resto de presentes, sino del propio Alexander Dantsov.

El tiempo pasaba lento. No sabía ni quién daría la conferencia, y por ello no sabía a quién esperar. Tampoco era consciente de la hora, ni de a cuál esa charla iba a darse por fin. Solo era consciente de que sus latidos iban a tantas revoluciones por hora que, si aquello no comenzaba pronto, temía derrumbarse en el mismísimo suelo que vacío se mantenía a su espalda.

Hasta sentía marearse. Perder la cordura imaginándose qué sucedería si eso pasaba, cómo se enteraría de todo si su mente se apagaba por unos instantes. A quien acudiría si…

Fueron los flashes de las cámaras los que el avisaron. Ya fuesen las voladoras o las que, en primera fila, avasallaban a los recién llegados desde la sala trasera, las luces en aquella sala fueron tales que hasta cambiaron a la vista las paredes de todo el cuarto.

Giró el gesto a Alexander antes de focalizar en los que subían al peldaño más alto. El chico también observaba no solo a Losnedahl, sino al propio Macar y a un Rannier que, de inesperada alegría, parecía estar graduando de nuevo a estudiantes de su materia.

Dicha presencia intrigó al propio Alexander, a quien Darrow podía ver curvar el entrecejo en postura de duda. Le imitaba él, solo por la desinformación con la que se enfrentaba a esa conferencia.

-        Buenos días a todos, gracias por venir a la comparecencia. –el ministro al habla.

Se podía ver la desilusión en Losnedahl por que fuese él el que ponía voz a lo que en un papel al frente se mostraba recogido.

-        Se os ha convocado en urgencia y cuanto antes se nos ha sido permitido, para informaros de unos acontecimientos de gran relevancia para la comunidad mágica que, esperemos, os sean de grato conocimiento.

Releía su papel declarando su nulo entendimiento en el tema al que quería dar pie. Su sonrisa y gozo no acompañaban al que se mostraba a sus dos lados.

Antes de que pudiese ir a más, Losnedahl hizo el favor no solo a su torpeza sino a la impaciencia de todos los presentes.

-        Permítame continuar, ministro… -proponía, con la voz al micrófono que, sobre el atril, esperaba para proyectar

Macar le miraba con cierto disgusto.

-        Conozco la materia en mayor profundidad. –excusaba. Macar solo pudo asentir.

Luego, Losnedahl se posicionó frente al amplificador y comenzó a explicar.

-        Desde hace semanas, incluso meses, varios trabajadores del Ministerio, siempre a la disposición del mismo… -miraba al ministro en falso respeto. Este lo creía.- se han dedicado en cuerpo y alma a la investigación de las desapariciones de familias Muggle y de descendencia mixta que se vienen sucediendo desde hace tantísimo tiempo.

Fugaz mirada de Darrow a Alexander. El chico permanecía tan tenso como curioso por lo que el director de Hogwarts tuviese que compartir.

-        El último caso, hará poco más de una semana, se cobró no solo la desaparición de una mujer Muggle, madre de uno de mis alumnos en Hogwarts, sino también el asesinato de su marido, también de descendencia no mágica.

Algunos flashes, también murmullos que no llegaban a más.

-        Pese a las… cuestionables evidencias. –mirando a Macar, citándole. Este se sonreía.- Que decantaban posibles pistas o desmarques respecto a esos temas, al… ministro, le era imposible llegar a un juicio objetivo sobre los posibles sucesos.

La indignación era obvia en todos aquellos que, como Darrow, sentían el dolor en las palabras de Losnedahl y la irritación por el rostro de un Macar tan inepto como para entender los dobles mensajes.

-        Por eso, tanto yo como miembros del departamento de Aurores, liderados por Violetta Pemberton, hoy ausente por necesidad de trabajo referente a esta cuestión de la que hoy os venimos a hablar… -dejaba que el mensaje calase.- Y también maestros en las Artes Oscuras como Kristoff Wansky, o en la magia corpórea como Charles Rannier... –le presentaba.

En este la sonrisa era más entendible. Algo que a Darrow intrigaba, pues alguien como Rannier no podría radiar tanta tranquilidad y entusiasmo si los resultados fuesen negativos.

-        Hemos trabajado sin descanso y con mayor urgencia para presentar hoy estos datos. Una… sugerencia –miraba al ministro por enésima vez.- aportada por el propio ministro en base a recomendaciones del departamento de justicia.

Sin duda, una intromisión por parte de Cassius para que, en voz de Macar, este se asegurase de estar al tanto de lo que se pudiese estar cociendo en el Ministerio.

-        Agradecemos la profesionalidad, siempre notable –irónico.- y la diplomacia con la que el ministro ha acompañado nuestros últimos pasos en la investigación. Siempre necesarias para llegar a buen puerto.

Gesto a Alexander por un Darrow aún curioso. Un chico que, sin duda, no parecía haber aprobado esa parte del trabajo.

-        Por ello, gracias al constante trabajo de nuestros especialistas e investigadores, y al permiso del ministro que hoy nos acompaña, me complace anunciar que… -Darrow tragó saliva.- Se ha perfeccionado una técnica con la que trazar la posición de todas aquellas personas desaparecidas hasta la fecha.

Fue tal el caos que la sala acogió que a Darrow le llevó hasta tiempo girar de nuevo su rostro para dar con la estupefacción en Alexander. Ahora su temor era más notable, igual que su indignación e impaciencia.

Sin tenerle cerca, Darrow era consciente de que su respiración había sido pausada en el acto, de igual manera que la suya propia caía en la nada de su cuerpo sin admitir nada en su interior.

Miró al atril de nuevo, con los ojos cristalinos y sin saber qué hacer o qué pensar. Si avisar ya a Teren, si salir corriendo, o si sumarse a los que con vítores parecían celebrar algo a lo que Losnedahl pedía paciencia.

-        Puesto que imaginamos las preguntas con las que querrán avasallarnos, espero nos permitan adelantar algunas respuestas. –ofrecía.- La magia utilizada en esta investigación no existía hasta la fecha, si bien deriva de otras ya conocidas, pese al desuso de las mismas. ¿Charles?

El director de Hogwarts ofrecía no solo la voz a Rannier, sino también su puesto frente al atril. El maestro de Aparición lo tomaba encantado. La diferencia entre la notable altura de Losnedahl y la más menuda postura de Rannier provocó que los fotógrafos más atrasados alzasen sus cámaras al aire.

-        Permítanme refrescarles la memoria. –su tono de voz ya se presentaba diferente. Más jovial.

Rannier ponía sobre el atril varios panfletos o dobladillos de papel. Ni de puntillas Darrow podía llegar a divisar ninguno de ellos.

-        Os presento viejos mapas, ahora a disposición del Ministerio, adquiridos, con permiso, -aclaraba con gracia.- del departamento de regulación del uso de la magia. ¿Alguna idea de lo que os voy a mostrar? –nadie dijo nada.- Proseguiré.

Con su varita, hizo levitar uno de ellos. Este se abrió, expandiéndose. Se mostraba no solo viejo, sino prácticamente inviable a cualquiera que quisiese seguir alguno de sus trazos. Darrow no era el único agudizando la vista para intentar dar con la señal.

-        Este es el primer mapa que el Ministerio creó hace más de trescientos años para mantener el control de la guardería que por antaño se acogía en este edificio. –aún silencio.

Rannier aprovechó para desempolvar, literalmente, otro mapa más y colgarlo también al aire.

-        Aquí os muestro el ejemplo de un mapa que se construyó para las primeras concentraciones de los ya históricos primeros mundiales de Quidditch.

Solo los flashes de las cámaras aportaban ruido a los silencios de Rannier. Este, prosiguió una vez más. Usando ahora una mayor proporción del aire, desenfundaba en una gran explanada horizontal un mapa amarillento tan deteriorado que ni una marca se veía en él.

-        Y aquí, por ejemplo, un viejo mapa que recogía, hará más de cien años, el interior de la escuela Hogwarts que tantas alegrías nos daba.

Los tres mapas expuestos sobre el aire. Todas las miradas dispuestas en trozos de tela y papel que, sin apenas marcas, no decían nada a nadie.

Para hacerles hablar, Rannier tocó con la punta de su varita cada uno de ellos. Las tres piezas, como si las despertasen, no solo comenzaban a pintarse en marcas de localización, sino que hacían nacer nombres o indicaciones en ellas.

Ahora los murmullos se dieron con más notoriedad.

-        Estos mapas, anticuados ahora, apenas muestran indicaciones varias que de poco uso servirían a día de hoy. –los miraba.- Esta guardería, si bien mantiene dónde se situaba la sala de recreo o la de manualidades, no guarda nada más debido a que ese estancia fue clausurada por una más moderna hará ya muchos años. –seguía.- De igual manera, los terrenos donde se diesen estos mundiales de Quidditch… -analizaba.- Croacia, si mal no recuerdo, se presentan también vacíos más allá de las indicaciones sobre dónde quedaba en estadio, y donde la acampada.

Descansó junto al otro mapa. El más inmenso y amarillento. El que, sin duda, más atención acaparaba, pues lo que en él se pintaba, no parecía quedar quieto.

-        Aquí, en cambio, se presentan las diferentes plantas, aulas, y espacios, que la escuela Hogwarts mantiene a día de hoy y… Como pueden ver, también la posición exacta de todos aquellos presentes en aquel lugar. –dedicó atención a un punto.- Vaya, me temo que olvidé avisar a estos alumnos de quinto sobre la suspensión de la clase de hoy. En fin. –volvió en sí.- ¿Alguien aquí presente conoce el encantamiento _Homonculous_?

Si alguien lo conocía o no, no se supo. El vocerío fue tal que nada sirvió de respuesta a Rannier.

Mientras tanto Darrow, un desconocido en la materia pese a sentir referencia al hechizo, miraba de nuevo a Alexander para comprobar que él, en efecto, estaba al tanto de tal tipo de magia. Fuese como esta fuere.

Insaciable, Darrow giró a Rannier una vez más.

-        El encantamiento  _Homonculous_  permite realizar un seguimiento de todo aquel presente en un área localizada. Yo, mediante a tal magia, ya hace tiempo bloqueada por el Ministerio –lamentaba en irónica sonrisa.- podría trazar en un mapa esta sala y, en el papel, aparecerían todos sus nombres y posiciones. Todos, sin excepciones ni triquiñuelas. –le observaban.- Eficiente contra pociones cambiapieles, animagos, y hasta capas de invisibilidad o hechizos invisibilizadores. Este hechizo lo revela todo. –más murmullos.- Utilizado como medida de seguridad en el pasado, para controlar ya sea la posible fuga o descuidado de un niño en una guardería, o la pérdida y separación familiar en grandes terrenos como los que alberga un evento de Quidditch. Otros… -miraba el mapa, con cierto orgullo.- se dedicaban a utilizarlo para travesuras y cotilleos. Lo que llevó al Ministerio, como anunciaba, a reprimir tal hechizo.

No había nadie que perdiese hilo de sus palabras.

-        Lamentablemente, si alguno de ustedes es conocedor de su funcionamiento, sabrá que para poder crear un mapa de una posición, es, bueno, necesaria conocer esa posición, y eso es algo que el Ministerio desconoce a día de hoy. Pero… -se sonreía.- Gracias a la labor impecable de Leon Losnedahl y Kristoff Wansky, y del equipo de Aurores, con los que gustoso he colaborado aportando mi conocimiento sobre la magia corpórea y la aparición, se ha conseguido descubrir una variable por la cual, el hechizo  _Homonculous_  podría ser conjurado a la inversa.

Les permitió mayor espacio temporal para asimilarlo y vocear al respecto. Darrow nunca se unió a las celebraciones. Más cauteloso, consciente del peligro, miraba a un Alexander al que nunca había visto en tal tensión. Fingiendo una apariencia de manera inútil, escondiéndose aún más a la espalda de quienes quisiesen buscar su opinión.

Ni pestañeaba mirando a Rannier, ni lo hizo cuando giró el rostro hacia Darrow para que, pese a motivos diferentes, sus gestos no variasen en demasía.

Volvieron la atención, tanto uno como otro, a Rannier cuando este prosiguió con su intento por explicarse.

-        Es un gusto contar con la aprobación de alguien como el ministro Macar, el cual sin duda querría lo mejor para la sociedad mágica y la imagen del mundo mágico en general. –asentía Macar.

-        ¡Como! –una periodista gritaba.- ¡Cómo piensan hacerlo!

-        ¡Eso, expliquen el nuevo método! –otro imitaba.

-        No creemos que sea apropiado. –Losnedahl intervenía.- Puesto que es una magia hasta ahora inexistente y aún necesita de regulación, es necesario que se estudie con detenimiento cómo exponerla a la poblac—

-        Bueno, Leon, no creo que sea inconveniente a estas alturas…

Que Macar le interrumpiese con media risa y para decir esas palabras fue el único detonante en toda la conferencia que quitó la sonrisa a Rannier. Ambos miraban al ministro, en alarma.

Aún más cuando este se posicionaba ante el atril con un repentino poder de didáctica.

-        La nueva versión del encantamiento _Homonculous_ pretende trazar la posición de cualquier persona en cualquier lugar del mundo, independientemente de la protección de dicho lugar, mediante solo una muestra de su sangre exacta y su identidad completa.

Una vez más, el rostro de Darrow y Alexander se asemejaba en demasía. Ahora, hasta en comparación con los de un Losnedah y Rannier que veían echar por tierra todo su trabajo en cuestión de segundos.

Esperaban no fuese a más, aunque ya era inútil. Y sus esperanzas, pese a ello, fueron en vano.

-        Un registro que el Ministerio guarda desde el nacimiento de magos mixtos o puros en el departamento de justicia y que, con solo recurrir a él, serviría para…

No escucho más. No había tiempo para ello.

Alexander, que le había mirado tan raudo como él había buscado mirarle, cortaba el vínculo con sus ojos marrones para, tan veloz como rompía la conexión, girar sobre sí y tomar el pasillo de su espalda llevado por el viento.

Le imitó. Tan pronto como pudo evitar a quienes a su espalda le impedían un paso entre vítores y celebraciones.

Tuvo que correr, al menos mientras nadie le mirase para no alzar demasiadas miradas. Alexander al frente, con su largo abrigo negro estirado por la velocidad a su espalda, imitaba el apresurado paso para tornarlo en carrera a medida que más se alejaba de cualquier tumulto y más tomaba la ruta al departamento de justicia.

Darrow no daba más de sí. Con varita en mano estuvo a punto de atacarle para frenar sus pasos, pero demasiada gente para los nulos que deseaban tanto uno como otro se cruzaban en su camino.

Y aunque tenía decisión en emplear su magia para detenerle en cuanto nada más se le pusiese por delante, la piedra que impedía su camino justo a la entrada del despacho de Cassius Dantsov era más difícil de saltar que ninguna otra.

-        Te recomiendo que sueltes eso.

Alexander obligaba en falsa sutilezas a Darrow a bajar su varita. Pues él la suya, anclada al cuello de Teren, no pretendía alejarse a ningún lado.

Frente a la puerta del despacho, en donde por algún motivo Teren había ido a parar. Ahora Alexander clavaba la punta de su arma contra su cuello, bajo su nuez.

-        Suéltala.

Insistía. Consciente ahora de que la varita de Teren yacía a sus pies.

Se intentaba soltar de él el de Ravenclaw, veía Darrow en su mirada que acudía a la magia mental para buscar deshacerse de su prisión. Pero Alexander no solo empleaba la suya propia, sino que también la manual que comenzaba a marcar el cuello de su amigo.

No solo se oscurecían sus venas, sino que le veía falto de oxígeno. Solo por el factor sorpresa de su llegada Alexander podría haberse posicionado tan ventajoso frente a Teren. Si él hubiese contactado con su amigo, si le hubiese dado el aviso…

Temblaba. Se nublaba su propia vista sin necesidad de que Alexander conjurase contra él.

-        Suéltala, o su corazón se va a parar antes de que te des cuenta. –burló una risa.- ¿No lo recuerdas? Es el mismo conjuro que usaste tú contra mí. –recordaba.- O la sueltas, o le mato aquí mismo.

Empalidecía Teren con gran velocidad, de igual manera que las marcas comenzaban a recorrer su cuello y su rostro.

No sabía qué hacer. Aterrorizado, insistía en mirar a su amigo como si no creyese lo que veía.

-        No—

-        Cállate, Muggle.

Y aunque él mismo buscó que Teren se silenciase, el grito que expulsó fue tan doloroso de escuchar que Darrow se tambaleó solo de imaginarlo siendo padecido.

Daba igual que Teren le pidiese que no le hiciese caso. No podía dejarle caer. Se negaba a ver a Teren morir y menos de esa manera, frente a sus ojos sin él hacer nada para evitarlo.

Pero no podía hacer nada. Ningún daño contra Alexander frenaría que el conjuro del chico ya estaba iniciado. Y matarle…

Teren negaba. Veloz en nula fuerza. Como si leyese su mente y le rechazase en su hombre la opción, no dejándole pensar. “ _Deja que me mate, Darrow_.” Comunicaba. “ _Párale._ ” Y Darrow era incapaz de dejar caer su varita, aunque aún menos se veía capacitado para usarla. “ _Darrow_.”

Se lamentó. Y se odió en profundidad cuando su varita tocó el suelo del Ministerio.

Alexander no necesitaba apuntar ahora a Teren para seguir causando su dolor. Su hechizo corría por las venas del chico, atacaba su corazón. Podía apuntar con su arma ahora a un Darrow del que buscaba asegurarse no haría nada estúpido.

Inmóvil, Darrow vio cómo Alexander abría la puerta a su espalda. Tirando de Teren consigo, arrastrándole pese a los intentos del chico ya no por sobrevivir, sino de morir dignamente. Convocó Alexander los archivos que había venido a buscar, sabedor de buena mano de su paradero, y una vez los tuvo en la mano, salió del despacho y cerró tras él.

Luego, con orgullo en los ojos y malicia en la mirada, desapareció las carpetas a donde ni Darrow ni Teren sabrían.

Agarró a Teren del pelo más bajo de su nuca, apuntó una vez más a su garganta y, sin conjurar nada, absorbió el conjuro para luego empujarle contra Darrow y, pasivamente pese a su paso ligero, marchar de allí como si nada.

-        Teren, mírame. –buscaba sus ojos, de rodillas por no poderse mantener el chico en alto.

Teren tosía, atragantando por su propio deseo de respirar más de lo que sus pulmones estaban dispuestos a captar en un inicio. Se aferraba a los brazos de Darrow para no vencer. Le ofrecía su mirada.

-        Lo siento, debí avisarte, no sabía, tuve que seguirle y—

-        Tranquilo. –agonizaba.

La cabeza le iba a estallar, ya no solo por la falta de funcionamiento en su cuerpo segundos atrás sino por el repentino chute de adrenalina que su corazón de nuevo repartía por todos lados.

Darrow negaba.

-        No, joder, lo siento. –sollozaba, mirándole.

Aún buscaba Teren intentar alzarse. Darrow le ayudaba como podía.

-        Acabo de mandarlo todo a la mierda. –se machacaba.- Lo siento, pero no podía dejar que te—

-        Darrow… -callaba. Tosiendo de nuevo.- Llévame a la sede.

Cuánto desearía poder aparecerse allí mismo en ese instante. Por desgracia, tuvo que cargar con Teren hasta la salida más cercana. Abrió un despacho próximo, dando con ello vacío, y corrió con su peso sobre su hombro hacia la chimenea del fondo. Allí, cogió polvos Flú y se buscó alejar.

Era arriesgado usar una aparición justo después de ese método de transporte, sobre todo para alguien que no se encontraba en condiciones de mantenerse en pie. Aun así, Darrow arriesgó y transportó tanto su cuerpo como el de Teren a la sala de curas de San Mungo.

Una vez allí, fue cuestión de segundos que su aterrizaje forzoso y para nada silencioso llamase la atención de cualquiera en la sala de al lado.

-        Qué ha pasado.

Klapp, más raudo, abría la puerta para adentrarse en donde Darrow buscaba dar varias pociones a Teren. Este las ingería sin rechistar.

-        Quién crees. –el propio Teren.

Las tres chicas a la espalda habían seguido los pasos de Klapp al mismo ritmo que el que los iniciaba. Ahora, dentro, Eo corría a un lado de Teren para intentar mantenerle recto.

-        Qué pasó. –Storm insistía en la pregunta.- Klapp dice que Violetta le preguntó por vosotros—

-        Y no estaba muy tranquila—

-        Macar obligó al equipo de Violetta, a los de la investigación, a hacer un anuncio público hoy del descubrimiento. –explicaba Darrow, dándole el último tarro a Teren.- Habían descubierto cómo averiguar el paradero de los desaparecidos.

-        ¡¿Qué?! –Eo mostró su asombro.

Sin querer celebrar, al igual que el resto, comedían sus posibles sonrisas. Sobre todo al ver que ni Darrow ni Teren mostraban una.

-        Rannier explicó a través de qué magia, y Macar se fue tanto de la lengua que le ofrecí a Alexander en bandeja la manera de impedirlo.

No sonaba tan imposible como por otro lado les pareció. Que Macar, pese a todo, fuese tan incompetente o desagradecido como para, hasta en esos instantes, arruinar algo que llevaban esperando años.

Klapp apoyaba sus palmas sobre una camilla y agachaba el rostro a la misma. Storm, anonadada, miraba a Darrow como si lo que hubiese dicho fuese mentira. Ysera… más cercana a la puerta, se mantenía distante porque el temor que había visto posible cuando Darrow comenzase a hablar, ahora se daba por cumplido.

Sus padres, otra vez tan lejos como los odiaba tener.

-        Alexander ha hecho desaparecer los ficheros. –como podía, ahogado aún, Teren aportaba.

-        ¿Qué ficheros?

Pese al haberlo presenciado, Teren prefería que Darrow respondiese a su hermana por ser conocedor de todos los detalles.

-        Han versionado el encantamiento _Homonculous_ para poder trazar la posición de los desaparecidos a partir de sus datos y una muestra de su sangre. –permanecía junto a Teren.- Eso era información confidencial, y Macar la expuso delante de todos. Alexander solo tuvo que ir a por los ficheros de gente desaparecida y hacerlos, precisamente, desaparecer.

-        Pero… -Eo aún.- Cómo es posible, cómo es que nadie los estaba vigilando si ya se sabía que eran la clave. ¿Nadie le impidió ir a por ellos? ¿Tan poco sospechoso consigue aparentar ser?

Darrow no alzó la mirada de la camilla. Ningunos ojos allí presentes iban a conseguir hacerle sentir menos culpable, aunque Teren insistiese en acogerlos con los suyos.

Por el silencio, Darrow se vio obligado a dar la explicación que solo él tenía.

-        Intenté pararle. –confesaba.- Es solo que… -temblaba.- Atrapó a Teren antes, yo no, yo no pude hacerle frente. Amenazaba con matarle, le estaba torturando, y… -suspiró nervioso, acusado por el sollozo.- Podía haberle atrapado antes, o ser más rápido, pero no podía dejar que Teren—

-        Darrow. –el propio Teren. Con miedo al desprecio, Darrow alzó la mirada a él.

Pero Teren cogía su mano, aún temblorosas ambas, cada cual por motivos bien diferentes.

-        Esto no es tu culpa ¿quieres? –su única molestia era en el simple hecho de que Darrow la contemplase.

-        Tú mismo me lo pediste. –recordaba.- Me pediste que le dejase matarte para que yo—

-        Para que tú le atacases, Darrow, no para que le matases. –corrigió en adelanto.- No me importa morir si con ello conseguimos esos ficheros, pero no por ello voy a culparte de haberlos perdido.

-        Fui un cobarde. Tú estabas allí, me viste. He dejado que la salvación de toda esa gente se vaya a la mierda por no ser capaz de pensar con claridad y—

-        Darrow… -Eo.- No puedes decir eso. –apuntaba también.- Alexander te chantajeó, dices que estaba torturando a Teren, qué esperabas hacer, no puedes—

-        Lo que tengo que hacer, Eo. –angustiado.- Estoy en esto para salvarles ¿recuerdas? Ellos son la prioridad, no nosotros. Ellos no pueden defenderse. Y Rannier, Losnedahl, todos han trabajado en conseguir al fin el método de descubrir su paradero y yo voy y dejo que se salga de nuevo con la suya.

-        Y tú vas y evitas que maten a un amigo.

Klapp puntualizó. Compartía la ofensa de Teren.

-        Darrow, ya hemos hablado de esto. Tú mismo has dicho que no vas a matar a nadie, y por nada del mundo te forzaríamos ni nosotros ni nadie del Ministerio a—

-        Fui tan estúpido que ni siquiera pude plantear otra opción, joder. –recriminaba.- Accedí a dejarle libre porque solo contemplaba el matarle y simplemente no podía, ni debía, porque esa no es mi labor, pero soy tan imbécil que no fui capaz de pensar en nada que pudiese dañarle y permitirme salvar a Teren y también los infor—

-        Darrow. –Teren una vez más.- Ya basta. –dictatorial. Darrow se mordía el labio.

-        Sabes que fallé. No puedes pretender que—

-        ¿Fallaste? –molesto.- Estoy husmeando junto al despacho de Cassius Dantsov porque me huelo que algo pasa, y viene el jodido Alexander y me pilla desprevenido. ¿Qué tipo de vigilancia estoy haciendo, Darrow? ¿Has fallado tú por tener decencia?

-        Cómo…

Storm, curiosa. También zanjando por unos instantes esa discusión.

-        Por qué no había nadie vigilando, no entiendo—

-        Nadie tenía que enterarse del método.

Darrow recordaba los detalles.

-        Que se podían usar los ficheros era algo secreto, ni Alexander lo sabía, pero cuando Macar lo anunció, ya fue demasiado tarde. Sin poderte aparecer en el Ministerio, y con Alexander siendo más rápido—

-        A la mierda con eso, joder. –Klapp.- ¿No está Rannier en el maldito equipo que ha sacado eso? Aparécete, eres el jefe de la materia, no te vas a sancionar a ti—

-        No sé cuánto les ha costado que Macar lo permita. Ni siquiera sé si sabían que Alexander…

Recordaba toda la rueda de prensa. Las palabras tan cuidadosas de Losnedahl, el detallado de Rannier con tal de mantener a salvo la información clave.

Se lamentaba en profundidad por el giro de acontecimientos.

-        Tal vez ni siquiera sabían que Alexander fue tras los ficheros, o que estaba allí escuchando, y ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás.

-        Me sigue pareciendo de unos incompetentes de narices. –Klapp.- ¿Nos matamos a ser meticulosos con todo y ahora que sacan este conjuro sea cual sea van y no se les ocurre vigilar?

-        Cassius no estaba. –recordaba Teren.- Tal vez no imaginaban—

-        Pues creo que va siendo hora de que imaginen un poco de una jodida vez.

Aún Klapp. Sin duda el chico ponía la indignación en su voz pese a saberse ver en el ambiente que no era el único en sentirla.

-        No lo discuto. Soy el primero que le gustaría ver más de ellos ¿recuerdas? –Teren.- Pero han descubierto la manera de dar con el paradero. Han hecho algo que nosotros nunca hemos hecho y—

-        Son expertos… -Eo.- Claro que han dado con ella y nosotros no. También son expertos en magia oscura y aun así éramos nosotros los que acudíamos a las defensas. ¿Por qué no nos avisaron antes a todos? Antes de convocar a todo el mundo—

-        Porque Macar los obligó. –insistía Darrow.- Lo han explicado, o lo han dejado caer. Macar fue animado por Cassius a ver qué tramaban a una reunión, o algo, y desde entonces ha querido seguir la investigación y les ha obligado a comunicarla hoy.

-        Pero tienen tiempo de contactar con nosotros y al menos decirnos que vigilemos el despacho y—

-        Bueno, pero no lo han hecho.

Agotado Teren, zanjaba a todo aquel que buscase buscar la pega.

-        Todos vemos fallos hoy. Darrow se culpa de ser permisivo con Alexander, yo de no estar atento, y ahora es el equipo de Losnedahl y compañía el que no piensa antes de actuar. Bueno, recordemos que esto está pasando porque Alexander secuestra y mata gente ¿vale? No hay más culpable que él.

No les bastaba, pero aceptaban la petición de silencio por parte de Teren a sabiendas de que eso no iba a solucionar el problema.

Ya más recuperado, el de Ravenclaw se alzaba de la camilla sin necesidad de que Eo le ayudase. Nadie decía nada, aguardando a la intervención que se diese con sentido común y no con odio o decepción.

Pasó el tiempo y esta aportación nunca vino dada. Comentarios fugaces volaban entre los presentes, sin aportar nada más que algo de ruido al silencio. Ysera, que no había intervenido en ningún momento, permanecía aún callada junto a la puerta. Fue la primera en cambiar de sala, abriendo la veda del resto.

Volverían a Hogwarts para tercera hora, una clase de Historia que se les presentaba inútil, si ya de por sí carecía de gran sentido con un profesor somnoliento.

Aun así, optaron por acudir. Dejaron a los tres chicos en la sede, en un silencio pensativo e incómodo.

-        ¿Qué te hizo? –Klapp preguntaba a Teren.

Eran los únicos que habían entablado cierta conversación, siempre en relación a un Alexander en obviedad ausente pero también en constante presencia.

-        Carantoñas de las suyas. –molesto Teren.- Intentó pararme el corazón.

Darrow recordaba sus palabras. La alusión a aquella vez que él mismo pretendió parar el suyo. Lo cerca que estuvo, el valor que demostró ya no en intentarlo, sino en ponerle punto final a algo que no le definía. Algo que le hacía faltar a su palabra.

Ahora, Teren miraba a Darrow sin intención de permitirle indagar en sus horrores.

-        No es tu culpa. –insistió.

-        No voy a dejar de sentirla como tal pese—

-        Ni yo voy a dejar de verte como inocente. –tajante.- ¿Me verías tú a mí si yo hubiese estado en tu—

-        Tú habrías hecho algo. Tú no te habrías acobardado como yo—

-        Sí. Tal vez yo hubiese jodido aún más las cosas. Te recuerdo que cuando los papeles cambian, y eres tú al que tortura, yo no es que gane mucha cordura.

Aún negándose a mirarle, Darrow no retiraba el gesto de la nada que se le ofrecía al frente. Fue Teren el encargado de hacerle girar a él, cogiendo su mano y captando su atención.

-        Darrow, yo tampoco habría podido. –aportaba Klapp, aunque sin llegar a ser aceptado.

-        Te pedí que me dejases morir y no lo hiciste. No sé si te—

-        Exacto, y le dejé escapar. Si esperabas que te dejase morir es que no me conoce—

-        No, Darrow, precisamente. –cortó.- Por eso te pedí que lo hicieses, porque sé que tú nunca lo harías. Por mucho que él así quisiese. –le volvió a retirar el gesto.- Y que no me hicieses caso ha supuesto que yo siga vivo.

-        Y que lo que necesitábamos para encontrarles se haya vuelto a esfumar—

-        Darrow. –agotado también Klapp.- Estamos más cerca ahora. Al menos ahora tenemos la forma de encontrarles.

-        Sin esos archivos no—

-        Alexander no puede deshacerse de ellos. –recordaba Klapp.- Solo tenemos que encontrarlos.

-        ¿Por qué piensas eso? Tiene a esas personas a su merced, no creo que necesite de unos informes para—

-        Si no los necesitase, si no fuesen más importantes que para simplemente algo que los nuestros han descubierto hoy, imagino que Alexander ya los habría destruido. –Klapp.

Pensativo por un instante Darrow.

-        Los guardaría solo porque el Ministerio ha de tener el fichero aunque ellos no quie—

-        Entonces, por ese mismo motivo, no pueden destruirlos. –mantuvo.- Hemos estado cerca, Darrow, pero aunque sigamos lejos, es menos que antes.

No negaba lo agradecido que se sentía porque sus dos amigos rompiesen lanzas a su favor. Que buscasen defenderle pese al error cometido, uno que no iba a obviar por muchas excusas que a ello encontrasen.

También agradeció que no insistiesen con ese tema por un instante. Que lo dejasen fluir.

-        Deberíamos ir al Ministerio. –Teren buscaba cambiarlo.- Hablar con Violetta o alguien, saber qué ha pasado y qué piensan hacer.

-        Dejad que vaya yo. –Klapp ofrecía.- Ya habéis ido suficiente estos días… Descansad aunque sea unas horas.

Lo vieron en positivo, sin esperar mayor explicación de un Klapp que se esfumaba cuanto antes. Ahora tampoco iban a insistir en dónde residía la culpabilidad. Ahora tocaba trabajar.

Y con deseos de lo mismo se encontraban ellas el Hogwarts. Tan agotadas pese a lo poco realizado que a ninguna case pudieron dedicarle la atención necesaria.

Ni con el regreso de Darrow y Teren a la hora de la cena ni tampoco con lo que Klapp trajo desde el Ministerio sintieron su día productivo. Poco pudo traer Klapp desde donde, aseguraba, reinaba el caos en misterio por la ausencia de los archivos.

Para variar, Cassius convencía a Macar, gracias a su ausencia, de que alguien debía de haber sustraído tales informes de su despacho. Daban igual las posibles pruebas, ni las evidencias tan lógicas como las que pudiesen darle Losnedahl y compañía. Macar zanjaba el tema y entregaba la investigación al propio departamento en el que los ficheros habían sido vistos por última vez.

Y eso dejaba en punto muerto cualquier avance de cara al Ministerio.

El Profeta publicaba en caos a la mañana siguiente. Periodistas como Bianca Brice evidenciaba el desinterés en el Ministerio por encontrar tales archivos, y el equipo de Violetta, tras hablar con Klapp, confirmaba seguir adelante con la investigación, ahora respecto a los informes, sin cesar en el trabajo del perfeccionamiento del conjuro  _Homonculous_.

Pero ellos, hasta entonces, solo podían esperar.

Y cada cual esperaba a su manera.

Lo único que les facilitaba la tarea de sobrellevar ese periodo, es que al menos los profesores no cesaban en mandarles tarea. Para Ysera, que se sentía nueva alumna en un aula en el que todas las miradas iban a ella, el ponerse de nuevo al día era una labor más que complicada. Sobre todo si no lograba concentrarse.

Solo el martes, tras clase de Encantamientos, un Losnedahl de vuelta en la escuela se tomaba menos de cinco minutos con ella para interesarse por su estado. Ysera partía luego a clase de Vuelo para, torpemente, intentar seguir la nueva rutina dada por Cooper-Pack respecto a tirabuzones y cambios de ritmo.

Como pudo, sobrevivió para llegar a clase de Adivinación y, si la rutina no había acabado con ella, ya se encargarían Eo y los huesos que tuvo que estudiar para averiguar un futuro que dictaminaba que su hermano se casaría en breves. A su maestra, poco le importó que fuese hija única.

-        Era mejor seguir de vacaciones ¿eh?

Storm burlaba en la comida, a lo que su amiga miraba con rabieta con la boca llena de arroz.

-        Ojalá Teren no estuviese tan liado, te juro que me excusaría de todas las clases para practicar con tal de evitarlas.

-        Va, tampoco nos están pidiendo tanto.

-        No, no lo hacen, pero yo voy atrasada no sé la de tiempo. –sollozaba.- Me pierdo hasta en Adivinación ¿sabes lo humillante que es eso? –Storm reía.- Y he llegado a Vuelo y me dice Cooper-Pack que no hice mi prueba de tirabuzones, que la haga ahora… Y yo aún no sé hacer que la escoba suba del césped, porque me teme. Ella a mí.

Volvió a reír Storm. A Ysera le costaba no imitarla por el simple hecho de que su amiga era más que contagiosa. Y aunque fuese en base a la situación educativa de una de ellas, ese rato de humor a costa de lo mismo era ante todo bienvenido.

Por eso lamentaron verlo marchar.

Que cuando Damen pasó por detrás de ellas, fuese como si tirase de su diversión con una cuerda de manera involuntaria para entregársela luego a su propio hermano. Al que acudía para sentarse a comer junto a él. Quitándole el apetito tanto a una como a la otra.

-        Ayer no vino… ¿no? –Storm preguntaba.

Y a eso Ysera guardaba la respuesta muy a mano.

Porque desde que los archivos desapareciese, Ysera ardía en deseos de poder hablar con él al respecto. Sintiendo que de ella no podría esconderse, lamentando que ese pensar surgiese de esa ya cansina desconfianza de la cual no se podía alejar salvo estando a su lado. Salvo mirándole a los ojos.

Sintió deseo en alzarse y buscarle. Como si que se sentase junto a su hermano no fuese arriesgado en suficiencia. No lo hizo, en cambio. Ni por ella ni por él, le debía a sus padres, a toda esa gente, y a todo el Eje, el pensar las cosas más de dos veces antes de cometer errores que esta vez fuesen definitivos.

Quiso esperar a que la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras acabase, retenerle a la salida y ver al destino actuar.

Lamentó que frenasen su querer, pero no iba a culparlo tampoco.

-        ¿Cómo estás, Ysera? –de un brinco giró al maestro.

Wansky había acercado al pupitre de su lado unos papeles que reordenaba antes de meterlos en su maletín, entre un libro fino de pastas violáceas. Ysera dudó.

Pues no había planteado hablar con él al respecto precisamente por no querer saber de sus opiniones, las que nunca en positivo se transmitían cuando algún acontecimiento giraba en torno a ella.

-        Mejor, supongo…

-        Me alegra saberlo. Storm me dijo que estabas aprovechando tus días libres para adelantar trabajo, y me preocupó. No quería que agotases a tu mente.

-        Creo que esa se agota más si no hace nada…

Hablaba de ella como de una amiga lejana. Wansky se sonrió.

-        ¿Quería algo? –sin pretender sonar desagradecida, quiso saber. Él negó.

-        Solo me interesaba por tu estado.

-        Oh, y lo agradezco, solo preguntaba, por si… No sé.

-        ¿Crees que tendría algo que preguntarte?

No supo muy bien qué responder a eso. Podría imaginarse a Wansky, de entre todos, el más curioso respecto a lo sucedido frente a Cora. Por mero hecho analítico de lo que su varita y su magia hubiesen podido lograr aquella noche.

Imaginaba también que, como en costumbre, el profesor podría desear saber cómo había asimilado la pérdida de los ficheros, pues sin la sangre ahí recogida de magos y brujas, sus padres aún permanecerían desaparecidos por tiempo indefinido. Ese pensar, en ese instante en cambio, solo la hacía pensar en que su conversación con Damen tenía que darse sí o sí.

Que el malestar por lo sucedido con los informes ya trastocó su humor por completo el día anterior, y que nada en positivo iba a sacar de dejar que eso la afectase mucho más.

-        No. –respondió.- Tal vez yo un día quiera hablar sobre cómo es posible que evitase una imperdonable…

Wansky volvió a sonreírse. Cerraba su maletín.

-        No todo tiene explicación lógica. A veces hay que limitarse a dar las gracias a la magia y su libertad, y a las capacidades que uno deposita en su empleo.

Imitó el gesto de sus labios, aunque con una timidez clara.

-        Tengo la impresión de que he interrumpido algo que tenías en mente, así que, lo lamento. Te dejo ya en libertad.

-        Oh, no, no es…

Planeaba mentirle, por evitar una sensación de disgusto que claramente iba a padecer por ver que Wansky pensase así. Su rostro en cambio negaba cualquier excusa, mirándola mientras caminaba en rodeo al pupitre con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa pícara.

A él hacía ya tiempo que no podía mentirle.

-        Hasta el próximo día, Ysera.

Y por vergüenza, se vio incapaz de despedirse.

Eo la esperaba a la salida del aula para buscar algo que hacer. Storm había partido a entrenar con Slytherin, ya que por lo visto Gryffindor había cambiado su hora de encuentro y la casa verde se había aprovechado de ello.

Se debatió en si convencer a Eo para ir a echar un vistazo y así poder esperar a Damen, pero la simple idea de que Alexander o algún aliado suyo pudiese estar cerca no era del todo apetecible.

Cedió ante la idea de ir a la biblioteca, mejor esperar al momento oportuno antes de arriesgarse a complicar las cosas.

Avanzó en las materias que esa jornada habían ya dejado atrás. Empezando con Encantamientos, un análisis sobre la influencia del color en los hechizos y el por qué algunos podían variar de una tonalidad a otra. Luego, una sesión de corto estudio para defensa, y para acabar, una indeseada e inservible tanda de lectura de huesos para la próxima clase de Adivinación.

Volvía a tomar la cena con ganas tras la tarde de trabajo, y pese a que Storm mantenía cierto buen humor, Ysera no borraba su concentración.

No quería que el día acabase sin hablar con él. Sabía que una urgencia de ese estilo no iba a solucionar nada, pero sentía que perder el más mísero segundo respecto al avance del Eje iba a pasarles factura.

Y solo ella tenía a esa fuente en acceso. No quería perderla.

Aunque esta no se separase de su hermano, o se rodease de gente a la que no podía atravesar con su presencia.

Siendo esa la clave de su idea.

Miró de reojo a Storm cuando esta se llevaba a la boca las últimas cucharadas de crema de zanahoria que tenía en el bol. Si quería hacerlo, tenía que ser ahora. Luego, sería demasiado tarde.

Se concentró en profundidad. En recordar lo que Teren la había enseñado, y en lo que había practicado con la misma persona a la que ahora intentaba llamar.

No esperaba hacerlo a la primera, sentirse dentro de su mente y poder comprobarlo con sus propios ojos, el cómo Damen cerraba los ojos parándose en completa forma.

Tampoco esperaba que su visita no fuese más allá de esa entrada fugaz que ahora se llevaba de vuelta. Damen la había expulsado antes de que ella siquiera asumiese que había conseguido contactar con él.

Pero a Damen le había dado tiempo de sobra a no solo comprender lo sucedido, sino a saber desde dónde llegaba tal señal.

Cuidadoso, giraba el rostro a ella. Una Ysera que, sentada al lado de Storm, fingía en postura más bien ladeada estar pendiente de lo que Storm le comentaba sobre la crema que devoraba.

Alzó las cejas, en petición. Ya que no podía hacerle la súplica con palabras, aunque fuesen silenciosas, al menos que Damen entendiese su necesidad por hablar.

El chico no le dio respuesta, y aun así Ysera entendió que la que recibía era positiva.

-        ¿A ti no te ha gustado? –volvía a Storm. A la que negó.

-        No me gusta la zanahoria.

La muchacha cogía el cuenco vacío de frente a Ysera para analizarlo.

-        Pues no has dejado ni una gota.

-        Eso es porque me moría de hambre… -no mentía.- Oye, voy un momento fuera ¿sí?

-        ¿Fuera? ¿A qué?

Si antes había asumido que mentir a Wansky era inútil, hacía tiempo que había aceptado que mentir a Storm ya no era algo que siquiera se plantease. Por mero disgusto hacia ello.

-        A hablar con Damen. –en baja voz.

Pero una cosa era no mentirla, y otra esperar a su respuesta. Prefería recibir su sermón una vez la soledad de su dormitorio las acogiese. Ahora, salía del Gran Comedor para esperar a que Damen la siguiese.

Porque esperaba, y deseaba, que eso hiciese.

Se congratuló al verle salir del salón, buscándola con la mirada para distinguirla fácilmente junto a la entrada a las mazmorras.

Tras la puerta del frío pasillo, Ysera le esperó.

-        No vuelvas a hacer eso.

Furioso, sin llegar siquiera a cerrar la puerta.

-        Mi hermano estaba a mi lado, podría haber—

-        Solo pretendía avisarte, no iba a—

-        Lo sé, Ysera, pero esas cosas se pueden interceptar, o directamente se pueden notar sin dejar mucho lugar al misterio si por algún motivo me hubieses causado dolor.–lamentado de verdad.- Es peligroso, ha sido arriesgado.

Ysera se contagiaba rápido del pensar.

-        Lo siento, no sabía cómo… -encogida de hombros, ya derrotada.- Me es imposible pedirte hablar si te pasas el día con él.

No veía enfado en su mirada, la que siempre la observaba sincera. La que en cambio perdió el sentido aquel domingo que tanto la necesitaba.

-        Por qué querrías hablar conmigo… -suplicaba que no tuviese motivos.

Lo oía en su voz, más allá de lo que sus propios ojos entendiesen al mirarle.

-        Porque, pese a todo, sigo necesitando hablar contigo… -confesaba.

Damen mordía su labio, impaciente ya no por escucharla, sino por poder partir de nuevo. Compartía ella en parte esa sensación. La de acabar con esa charla de una vez, pese a no haberla siquiera iniciado, pese a todo lo que la deseaba iniciar.

Saber que no debían conversar, que ni siquiera ella debería anhelar escucharle, no ayudaba en nada a poder enfrentarse a la realidad.

-        Es sobre los ficheros.

De igual manera que no vio molestia en sus ojos al llegar, ahora su gesto gritaba mezclas de decepción a las cuales no sabía cómo enfrentar. Como si su propuesta de diálogo hubiese acudido al pecho del chico en forma de daga letal.

Damen negaba, en gesto lento. Primero porque no daba crédito, y luego porque se negaba a que eso estuviese pasando.

La faceta de la que huía en ella para que su hermano no se viese beneficiado, y que Ysera en cambio seguía de igual manera.

-        Por qué quieres—

-        Damen

-        No, Ysera. No puedes meterte en esto. -cortaba de nuevo.- No sabes lo peligroso que es, parece mentira que aún no conozcas a mi hermano. -recordaba.- Deja que los Aurores se encarguen de esto, deja de exponerte a él con tanta facilidad. -suplicaba. Ysera mordía su labio.

-        No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados. -dolida.- Has de saber algo. Lo que sea, el más mísero de—

Y lo peor para Damen ya no era su interés, pues cuanto menos lo veía lógico, sino la falta de respuestas que tenía que ofrecerla, aunque con su ausencia la protegiese. Mismas respuestas a las que ya se había enfrentado al asimilarlas como inexistentes, aunque no fuese frente a sus preguntas.

-        Cuándo vais a entender que mi hermano no me habla de estas cosas. –titubeó ella, por los nervios.

-        ¿Vais?

-        ¿Me quieres decir que eres la única en todo el Eje que piensa que yo sé del paradero de esos ficheros?

Podría decirle que las intenciones por mantener esa conversación residían única y exclusivamente en ella, pero eso en nada negaría que, seguramente, hasta los propios Darrow y Teren esperarían de él algo más que silencio.

Una idea que Ysera no se borraba de la mente y que debilitaba su discurso.

-        De igual manera que te creo cuando me dices que no lo sabes, te pediría que me creyeses cuando digo que no hablo más que por mí cuando te lo pregu—

-        Ysera… -sustituía su pena por la súplica propia.- No puedo llevarte a tus padres. No sé su paradero. Y no sé dónde guarda los ficheros porque desde que se hiciese ayer con ellos, ni él ni nuestro padre han parado por casa y mucho menos por mi lado hasta que hoy Alexander se dignase a aparecer como si nada pasase. Y te aseguro, que de todo lo que me haya podido decir, el dónde los guarda, o si siquiera los sigue teniendo, no formaba parte de ello.

Hablaba, impaciente por acabar esa conversación que tanto mal podía traerles si algún oído curioso llegase a escucharles.

Pero hasta eso era un mal menor solo con sentir que ella, de entre todos sus apoyos, siguiese necesitando de escuchar sus guías para encontrar una salvación a todo aquello.

-        Y créeme… mi salud, la de todo tipo, necesita de tu confianza. Necesito que creas en mí porque si no acabaré volviéndome loco. Pero no la merezco. Ni lo más mínimo de ella, porque te he hecho daño, y eres tan estúpida como yo por insistir con esto, porque yo soy el primero que cae en el error de buscarte. –sufría al hablar.- Y si el no tener esa confianza me tortura de una forma, el ver que pese a todo tú aún la tienes, no me quita el dolor.

Palabras profundas. Igual de directas que de sentidas. Ysera no tenía problema para entenderlas, y aun así, ese día el hacerlo le sentaba aún peor.

Debía ser la primera vez que las palabras de Damen pasaban con doble sentido por su cabeza. Y ni se lamentaba, ni lo celebraba. Pero el chico, sentía, había dado un mensaje más que útil a una chica que no esperaba sacar nada en claro. No al menos de lo que Damen pensaba en nada servía.

El único problema al que Ysera se enfrentaba ahora, era que sus palabras a compartir la habían desgarrado por dentro. Todas y cada una de ellas, sin ignorar el que se continuasen las unas a las otras por motivos que ella tan bien entendía.

O confiar en él, o dejarlo pasar. Perder no solo sus esperanzas, sino las del propio Damen, o vivir en la realidad de la que escapan al estar juntos pero de la cual nada en positivo pueden sacar.

Sintió sus ojos aguarse, cómo odiaba caer tan pronto a la pena. Al desamparo por ver pasar de nuevo el tren al que tanto ansiaba subirse para escapar de la triste crueldad. Pero Damen, pese a parar en su estación, insistía en pasar sin recogerla. Pese a necesitar de ella de igual manera que Ysera necesitaba de él.

Pero ahora, a su pesar, sabía que las cosas no iban a ser tan fáciles como imaginaba apenas minutos atrás. Y esa horrible sensación no solo residía en su mensaje para con su relación, que los acontecimientos que preveía no tan en la lejanía iban a influenciarles mucho más que el simple deseo de acompañarse.

Mordió su labio, aturdida.

Y por miedo a que no se diese la posibilidad, que el destino les privase de uno más, o que sus actos los castigasen al olvido, Ysera se acercó a él y besó sus labios con más lamento que cariño. Con mayor tormento que esperanza, y con mayor distancia que compañía.

Porque sabía era un beso de despedida, aunque pese a su intención y el que escondían las palabras de Damen, sus ojos se gritasen que ese no fuese el último.

-        Lo siento…

Por ese beso. Por haberle molestado para algo sabía no debía.

Por haberle escuchado.

Dejó las mazmorras a su espalda, y al chico que dentro guardaba, para simplemente desaparecerse donde nadie la viese disolverse.

Ni Darrow ni Teren habían acudido al Gran Comedor, y eso solo podía situarles en un mismo lugar.

Cumplió la orden que tanto odiaba de acompañarse de esas odiosas voces para simplemente no aparecerse de una sentada en la sala de trabajo en donde ya la esperaban. Porque corría por el pasillo sin querer perder el tiempo, sin dejar no solo que las voces hiciesen su trabajo, sino que su propia conciencia no quisiese acompañarse de ellas.

Cuando abrió la puerta, tanto uno como el otro ya estaban mirándola atónitos.

-        ¿Qué haces aquí? –Teren.

El chico le estaba enseñando a Darrow algo escrito un cuaderno, referente por lo que se veía a una poción que cocía en un caldero. Repleta de tarros a medio llenar, la mesa se presentaba como una jornada de trabajo interminable.

-        He de hablar con vosotros, es urgente. –fugaces se miraron.

Luego, Teren cerraba el cuaderno y Darrow giraba su posición para quedar de frente a ella.

-        Vengo de hablar con Damen. –introducía. A lo que ambos volvían a mirarse.- Podéis no… -suplicaba.- No hagáis eso.

-        El qué.

-        Juzgarme, antes de escucharme. –les costó no mirarse de nuevo.

Era como si el dar pie a esa noticia que veían insulsa hubiese acabado con el interés por escucharla.

-        Dinos, pero estamos trabajando y—

-        Creo que sé dónde están los ficheros.

Si continuar hablando no era opción, el mirarse era prácticamente imposible. Pues ambos pares de ojos solo tenían cabida ahora para la chica que aún respiraba apresurada. Con lamento en el rostro pese a aparentemente cargar con buenas noticias.

-        Qué...

Sin saber cómo finalizar la cuestión, Darrow ya ansiaba la respuesta, fuese como fuese.

-        No estoy… segura, al cien por cien. De hecho seguramente me equivoque, como siempre… Pero tal vez ayuda.

Ahora sí, Teren buscaba los ojos de su amigo con una complicidad que Ysera ni quería ni buscaba entender. Se apoyaba en las lumbares Teren contra la mesa. Dispuesto a escuchar.

-        He hablado con Damen, no era de eso lo que quería hablar, pero ha sido cuando me ha venido la idea. –asentía el de Ravenclaw. Que se sintiese escuchada, y apoyada.- La última vez que estuve en su mente, tuve una imagen de su casa. En Stornoway. O sea, sus jardines. –ahora Darrow hacía el gesto.- Cuando le pregunté, o sea, esto no viene al tema, pero me vino a decir que la casa en Kotlin Island, la que ya conocéis, había dejado de ser suya.

Se miraron ambos fugazmente. Ysera no vio inconveniente a continuar.

-        Me dijo que prácticamente desde que nosotros estuvimos, desde que la reformasen, Alexander y Cassius la habían tomado para trabajar. Y para hacerlo especialmente sin él. –recordaba el pesar con el que Damen dijo aquellas palabras.- Hoy me ha dicho que desde que Alexander se hiciese con los ficheros ayer, no apareció por ningún lado, ni Cassius tampoco.

Vio con obviedad Ysera en ambos gestos que entendían a lo que refería. Que lo apoyasen, en cambio, a la chica le costaba más verlo.

-        Sé que es arriesgado, que seguramente esté equivocada, pero, tal vez los tienen allí. Sé que es estúpido porque están desprotegidos, quiero decir, cualquiera imaginaría a Alexander enterrándolos en una cápsula bajo tierra protegida con magia pero, no sé, tal vez siendo tan reciente, y conociéndole, pretenderá averiguar la manera de funcionar del nuevo hechizo, para saber cómo paliarlo si alguien se hace con ellos. No sé, no lo sé… -angustiada.- Pensé que era posible, tal vez lo es, que allí haya algo. Aunque no sean los ficheros, que al menos nos dé una idea de—

-        Ysera…

El propio Darrow cortaba, siendo el primero en intervenir en su monólogo que ahora Ysera veía plenamente inútil.

Lo que había visto tan obvio y en cambio ahora veía tan turbio. Inocente e ilusa, tan desesperanzada que seguramente su subconsciente había buscado ayuda en lo primero que su mente había recordado.

Y Darrow la miraba con el gesto confuso, y ella cargada de pena por no querer escucharle decir lo equivocada que estaba.

No lo hizo.

-        Es brillante.

Confesó, expulsando en dos palabras el éxtasis que el solo pensarlo le hizo sentir. Comedido, en serenidad, la misma que Ysera mostraba ahora en ojos desorbitados.

-        ¿Estás…? ¿Estás seguro? O sea—

-        Tiene sentido. –puntualizaba.- No digo que estés en lo cierto, eso no podemos saberlo aún, pero tiene mucho sentido. Porque… -pensaba.- Claro, es Alexander, buscaría complicar las cosas al máximo, pero… Es Alexander. –miraba a Teren.- Cuando necesita eficiencia, la parafernalia no es lo suyo.

-        Darrow. –el que se mantenía callado, ahora intervenía, atrayendo la mirada de los dos pero solo respondiendo a la de su amigo.

De nuevo en complicidad lejana para ella. De nuevo, respetuosa con simplemente esperar respuesta.

-        Estás seguro de esto… -y aunque Ysera entendió su pregunta como si hablase de muchas más cosas que el simple razonamiento que había compartido, Darrow no aportó aparentemente respuesta más allá de ello.

-        ¿No lo piensas? –quiso saber.- ¿No te parece que tiene sentido? –esperaban sus palabras. Las que les costaba aportar.  Por el motivo que fuese.

-        Lo tiene. –confesaba, sin ilusión.- Pero nos arriesgamos a echarlo todo a perder y—

-        No si hacemos las cosas bien. –exponía Darrow.- Es ir, echar un vistazo, e irnos.

-        ¿Te crees que Alexander habrá dejado los informes sobre la mesa? ¿Con una notita que le diga por dónde seguir su estudio a la vuelta, o—

-        No. Pero si hacemos las cosas bien, no nos tiene que llevar mucho tiempo ya sea el encontrarlos o el asumir que allí no hay nada—

-        Darrow, cuándo hacemos las cosas bien.

Lamentaba Teren.

Darrow rio en un pequeño espasmo.

-        Bueno, bien o mal, seguimos vivos ¿no? –Ysera se sonrió.

-        Claro, hasta que nos pillen allí y vengan Cassius hijo y Cassius padre a por nosotros.

-        Venga ya. –le señalaba con las palmas de sus manos. También a Ysera, y él mismo.- Ni te menosprecies ni nos menosprecies a nosotros. –la chica volvía a sonreír, ahora con efímera risa.

Teren negaba, mordiéndose el labio. A lo que Darrow buscó recuperar serenidad.

-        Teren, sé el riesgo. Tomamos riesgos cada día, pero es la única idea que se nos ha ocurrido. En todo el Eje. Lo cual es bastante triste, porque no es que esa casa esté escondida en un búnker en el centro de Rusia. –el de Ravenclaw alzaba su mirada en blanco al techo.

-        Ni Violetta ni nadie aprobará esto. –él asintió, ahora mirando a Ysera.

-        Por eso creo que nadie ha dicho de decírselo.

Pese a gustarle la idea, Ysera alzaba las cejas de igual manera que un Teren para nada convencido.

-        Claro, no solo nos jugamos el pellejo yendo a un lugar donde ya casi nos mataron, sino que encima lo hacemos sin avisar a nadie. Quién quiere refuerzos.

-        Teren. –le cogió por los hombros.- No tiene por qué pasar nada.

-        O puede pasar lo peor.

No quería desilusionarles. Acabar con sus esperanzas porque sabía, en especial a Ysera, que aquella idea le había sacado de un posible pozo al que caería cada día más al fondo.

Pero le era imposible ignorar el miedo. El temor de que aquel lugar volviese a tragárseles en unas pesadillas de las que ahora no poder salir.

-        Solo intento que veáis que sí, que es posible que allí haya algo, ya sean los ficheros o al menos el asegurarnos de que están lejos de aquella casa, pero… Si Alexander se entera de que—

-        Por qué iba a enterarse. –Ysera.- Si en el Ministerio no se enteran, dudo que nadie—

-        Porque sigue siendo Alexander Dantsov. –cortó.

Pausó la expulsión de realidad por su boca. Esperó.

-        Qué le has dicho a Damen sobre esto. –también Darrow escuchaba curioso a la respuesta que Ysera fuese a dar a Teren. Ella negó.

-        Nada. Vine en cuanto tuve la idea, ni siquiera…

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de despedirse, pensaba decir. En cambio la despedida fue muy clara.

Se encogió de hombros.

-        No le dije nada. –en compenetración, se miraron los otros dos.

Y Darrow esperó a que Teren analizase. Que él decidiese, en mente fría.

-        Pensemos sobre ello ¿sí? Hablemos –enfatizaba.- sobre ello. –pero solo a él.-Y si no se nos ocurre nada mejor… -pegaba sus labios, negándose a aceptar.

Pero su propio deseo por encontrar los ficheros valía más que su cautela.

-        Y si no se nos ocurre nada mejor, iremos.

Darrow buscó los ojos de Ysera, y esta se encontró no solo con los suyos de vuelta, sino también con su media sonrisa, a la que saludó en igual medida.

Teren gruñó.

-        Luego soy yo el oscuro. –recriminaba.- Estáis fatal. Los dos.

-        Venga ya, reconoce que te hace ilusión haber llegado a una idea—

-        Claro, porque morir en manos de Alexander me resulta fascinante. Ayer estuve a puntito, por qué no repetir.

-        Ayer no le dejé que te matase, y tampoco le dejaría si lo intentase de nuevo.

-        Claro, como que tú vas a estar mirando, seguramente ya estuvieses muerto.

Ysera rio, pero Darrow frunció el ceño en ofensa.

-        ¿A qué viene eso? Y, por qué muero yo antes que tú.

Teren era ahora el que miraba ojiplático, pero más que con ofensa, con clara burla a su ingenuidad.

-        Que te den. Y a ti, por reírte. –no pretendió Ysera fingir que no reía.

-        Cállate ya. Tú, vete a dormir. –a Ysera, que asentía en respeto de haber cumplido ya su parte por el momento.- Y tú… -a un Darrow que sabía, por experiencia, que no iba a contar con mucho descanso esa noche.- tenemos que hablar.

 

 


	97. Chapter 97

Por mucho que Teren cediese a sopesar el plan, tanto Ysera como Darrow no buscaron presionar en ningún momento. De hecho, lejos del humor y positivismo adquirido en San Mungo al conversar al respecto, cada cual focalizó su análisis de la situación en una serenidad bien diferente.

Ella, aprovechando sus horas libres para no solo entrenar con Teren, sino investigar al respecto de magia protectora en elementos cotidianos. Por si, al dar con los ficheros, ya fuese en Kotlin Island o en otro paradero, algo les impidiese hacerse con ellos.

Darrow, por su parte, aprovechaba los entrenamientos de Gryffindor para, sobre su escoba, disfrutar de la mente en blanco para aclarar sus ideas.

El único inconveniente con el que Darrow contaba a la hora de trabajar en la misión, era la de llevarla en secreto. Y no por voluntad, sino por insistencia.

-        A ti te pasa algo, miénteme lo que quieras, te tengo calado.

Clamaba al cielo, agotado de la insistencia de Klapp a saber sobre sus comeduras de cabeza. Daba igual que asegurase que se trataba de simples discusiones de pareja con Storm, o que incluso buscase la excusa de que Teren estaba irascible para que su amigo le dejase en paz. Klapp no creía nada, y Darrow se negaba a ser sincero con él.

Porque si Violetta y el equipo del Ministerio no iban a aprobar la misión, Klapp sería capaz de romperle una pierna si con eso evitaba que tanto su amigo como el resto se presentasen en Kotlin Island.

-        No digo de decírselo a Klapp… -Ysera, hablaba con él tras el almuerzo.- Solo digo que, yo anoche, se lo quise contar a Storm y me reservé porque no sé si vosotros—

-        No. –conciso en la negativa. Ysera reprochaba con su gesto.- Ya somos suficientes, cuantos más vayamos más llamaremos la atención.

-        O sea, Darrow Brice, Teren Stringer, y yo, presentándonos sin avisar en la casa de los Dantsov. Discúlpame, pero yo creo que eso ya es llamar la atención al máximo nivel. Que vengan Storm y Eo nos ayudaría en caso de que nos descubran, porque más—

-        ¿Mi hermana? –asombrado.- Ni de coña, Ysera, me niego—

-        Eres muy protector con tu hermana y tu novia, no sé si te das cuenta. A tus dos amigos que nos den, por otro lado, pero no voy a entrar en eso. –burlaba.

-        Ysera. Teren es el mago más poderoso del Eje. Obviamente si alguien ha de ir, es él, por si hay algún encantamiento que proteja o la casa o los ficheros o lo que sea.

-        ¿Y yo? –arrogante en perversión. Darrow titubeaba.

-        Tú… -no quería reír ella.- Tú la lías mucho, Ysera, se te dan bien estas cosas.

Ahora se dio la libertad para reír ella, sin querer Darrow que su hasta ahora faceta serena se viese pintada por el mismo gesto.

-        Has pasado de no quererme en esto a contar conmigo por mi… locura, digamos.

-        Es que si Storm y Eo no se enteran, no se enteran. Pero tú siempre te terminas enterando de todo, y para eso pues prefiero llevarte yo a que te presentes sin avisar cayendo por un hueco del tejado, o a saber.

Renegando de su malicia, tomándosela a risa porque en el fondo sabía que Darrow no pensaba mal de ella.

-        Por qué no quieres decírselo a Klapp… -ahora curioseaba en mayor serenidad.

-        Porque no lo aceptaría. –resumía.- A él no le gusta hacer cosas tan repentinas, sin premeditar.

-        Pero estamos premeditando, y tiene sentido—

-        Para nosotros, pero no para él. Ysera, reconoce que, pese a que le veamos posibilidades, el ir a la casa de los Dantsov es una locura, y es un riesgo que sé que Klapp no quiere que tomemos. Él insistiría en hablarlo con Violetta, y ella no puede enterarse.

-        ¿Es una venganza? –curiosa.- Por lo de que ellos no nos dijeron lo del encantamiento…

-        No… -se cuestionaba a sí mismo.- No me apetecería compartirlo con ellos de igual manera, pero te puedo asegurar que esto es por evitar su intromisión.

Hasta Ysera veía positivamente que la jefa de los Aurores permaneciese al margen. Ya no por ella, a la cual bien deseaba ver mano a mano con ellos en una misión de ese calibre. Sino porque, por más que pensaba en la idea tenida, solo llegaba a una conclusión. Y es que, cuanto más factible les resultaba tanto a ella como a Darrow, más inapropiada aceptaba que era.

Pero aun así, el que tres de ellos fuesen los únicos participantes de la misma, no le termina de resultar la mejor de las ideas. Y no dejó de insistir en ese aspecto hasta que Darrow no tuviese más opciones que las de aceptar.

-        ¿Intromisión de quién?

Como quien llega al sofá de su casa, Storm se sentaba junto a Darrow en el banco de Gryffindor, en donde el chico, ahora acorralado por su temor y la recién llegada, e Ysera, comían hasta ese momento.

-        De tu madre.

A sabiendas. Y la patada de Darrow bajo la mesa mereció la pena de ser recibida solo porque, ahora, Darrow no podía guardar el secreto ante una Storm que mudaba el gesto.

-        Qué pasa con mi madre.

-        Nada. –enfatizando las sílabas. Con la mirada a Ysera.

La chica alzaba una ceja en provocación. Le retaba a seguir la mentira, conocedora de que las suyas tenían las patas muy cortas.

-        Nada de qué. Qué pasa con mi madre.

Y hasta la propia Storm comprendía lo que sucedía. Que Darrow ocultaba algo que Ysera, por otro lado, quería compartir pero no podía. Giraba Storm el cuerpo a él, que la presión le viniese más directamente.

Darrow negaba, maldiciendo a su amiga al frente.

-        ¿No respondes? –Ysera.

-        No. –sentenciaba él.

Y se agachaba en la mesa como si se escondiese del resto de personas allí presentes. Hasta de una Storm que miraba a su alrededor intentando encontrar la cordura de su chico.

-        No sabemos qué piensa Teren. Así que—

-        Yo sí lo sé. –Ysera, por reírle, le imitaba en el nulo secretismo.- He dado clase con él después de Pociones, y de hecho él me ha dado la idea. No ve con buenos ojos que ni Storm ni Eo estén al tanto.

Darrow gruñó, agonizando sobre la mesa.

Storm buscó imitarles con clara ofensa bajo su fingida amabilidad.

-        O me decís de qué va esto o saco la varita y os pongo hocicos de cerdo a ambos.

Sin sufrir su amenaza, Ysera se cruzaba de brazos con la mirada clavad en Darrow. Le pasaba la patata caliente, él tenía el deber de informar, como líder del Eje. Ysera no iba a tomar ese papel por muy entre familia que se encontrasen.

Suspiró con profundidad el chico, ya dolido de tener que hacerlo.

-        A Ysera se le ocurrió una idea el otro día, sobre dónde pueden estar los ficheros… Y tanto a Teren como a mí nos parece bastante buena. –Storm giraba a su amiga, anonadada.

-        ¡Pero eso es genial! –celebraba.

-        Lo es en la teoría. –continuaba Darrow.- Pero en la práctica nos metemos en un lío.

-        Imagino que mi madre tiene que ver…

-        Digamos que la idea de tu amiga, por conversaciones que ha tenido con Damen, es que Alexander y Cassius trabajan en la casa de Kotlin Island ahora, y que a él no le dejan ni acercarse.

-        Por lo que los archivos pueden estar allí. –Ysera.- Es una posibilidad, al menos.

-        ¿Estáis…?

Por un instante, Darrow vio en el rostro de Storm la clara desaprobación que imaginaba en Klapp de este llegar a enterarse. Y, por un instante, hasta la suplicó. Que se negase a acompañarles y así no tendría por qué soportar sufrir por ella también. Ignorando en deseo el que Storm pudiese ir a su madre en busca de parar la comitiva.

Pero ni una, ni la otra.

-        ¿Estáis diciéndome que no me lo queríais contar? –ofendida.

-        No. Él no quería. –se defendía Ysera.- Yo he insistido, porque aunque tengamos que ir con cuidado, es mejor cinco que tres, por si acaso.

-        ¡Claro! –defendía Storm su postura.- Me parece súper ofensivo por tu parte. –a Darrow, que en una mueca al lado mostraba su descontento con todo.- Mira que debería acostumbrarme a que quieras dejarme de lado en estas cosas, pero no dejas de sorprenderme.

-        No crees un drama de esto ¿quieres? No tiene que ver con que seas tú, o mi hermana. –ambas alzaron una ceja, pero le dejaron continuar.- Es porque de verdad pienso que tres ya somos demasiados. Si por mí fuera no la dejaría ni a ella. –gesto despectivo con su mirada a Ysera.

La chica aprovechaba el momento para devolverle la patada bajo la mesa. La suya causó mucho más daño.

-        Dad gracias que Teren está de acuerdo con esto, porque os juro que me iría con él y ni os enteraríais.

-        Espero que lo esté. –Ysera, apoyada sobre la mesa con brazos cruzados. Darrow frunció el ceño.- No he tenido clase con él antes.

Le llevó más tiempo del esperado entender lo que con eso quería decir. Ni Teren había dicho que Storm y Eo deberían ir con ellos, ni mucho menos estaba de acuerdo con la idea.

A Darrow se le cayó todo el castigo encima en ese mismo instante.

-        Te mato. Ysera, te juro que voy a ser yo el que te mate al final—

-        Me sorprende que me creyeses. Desde cuándo Teren va a querer que Eo—

-        Hasta yo he notado que mentía. –Storm.

Darrow agonizaba sobre la mesa. Sollozaba también.

-        Me va a matar.

-        No. ¿Ves? Ahora somos más para evitar las muertes, hasta esa. Si todo está muy bien pensado… -Ysera acariciaba su pelo, entre manotazo y manotazo de un Darrow que no quería su tacto.

Se sentía verdaderamente estúpido por haber cedido a un chantaje que debería de haber visto como sin sentido. Ahora ya no solo temía que Klapp llegase a enterarse del plan, sino que Teren se hiciese eco de que tanto Storm como Eo vendrían con ellos.

-        ¿Y habéis aceptado? ¿Ambas?

En la sede, a última hora del día, no solo Darrow acudía a San Mungo a dar la noticia a Teren. Las tres muchachas, con Eo ya al día, iban con él.

Y solo el propio Darrow fruncía el ceño mientras Teren pasaba por alto el enfadarse, despotricar, o montar un drama.

-        Sí, claro.- Storm.- ¿Por qué no vamos a aceptar?

-        Pues porque es una locura. No sé, no pensé que fueseis a estar de acuerdo y mucho menos querer participar.

El chico mezclaba en un cuenquito un líquido azul cerúleo con unas lágrimas de fénix que, cuidadoso, procuraba no verter. Ninguno se acercaba a sabiendas de que, si Teren desperdiciaba más de la cuenta, perdería el humor y la paciencia de ahí a final de curso.

-        Hombre, es una locura. –Eo.- Y no es que quiera ir a casa de los Dantsov otra vez, pero quiero ayudar. Y si me quedo aquí me voy a volver loca.

No respondió Teren hasta que todas las gotas necesarias estaban dentro del tarrito que usaba. Cerró el de lágrimas y lo devolvió al final de la estantería, en un cofre pequeño que rodeó de otros para evitar que se cayese.

-        No es que me haga gracia que vengas. –a Eo. Luego, miró a todos.- Ninguno, en realidad, pero cuantos más, supongo que mejor.

-        Estoy muy confuso. –Darrow.

Ysera se sonreía.

-        O sea, es que… Dónde está mi Teren, el que montaría un pollo del quince porque hemos pasado de tres a cinco en—

-        Tu Teren está aquí, no te vuelvas loco. –pedía calma.- Es mejor que seamos cinco que tres, Darrow, si pasa algo o si nos descubren, los tres solos no nos vamos a valer. A Storm se le da bien sacarte de líos, y a Eo… se le da bien sacarme a mí, para qué mentirnos. Y nosotros tenemos que estar ahí para sacar a Ysera de los suyos. –fingía una reverencia la muchacha.- Estoy de acuerdo en que Klapp no debe enterarse, porque él sí que montaría un pollo como dices, pero yo mismo quise proponérselo a ambas, aunque me asuste, pero como tú no querías, lo dejé pasar.

Con aspavientos al vacío en busca de explicaciones, Darrow titubeaba en silencio sin que nada le hubiese quedado claro de todo eso.

-        Yo no entiendo nada. A este paso se lo digo a Klapp y me lleva de la manita.

-        Mejor no arriesguemos. –Ysera.

-        ¿Y cuándo pensáis ir? –Eo, que aún era la que menos sabía.

Ni Darrow ni Ysera respondieron pues habían decidido aguardar a que Teren decidiese. De primeras, el de Ravenclaw debía posicionarse o a favor de la misión, o finalmente en contra. Desde que comenzase a simplemente analizar posibilidades en la casa de visita y métodos de escape, tanto Darrow como Ysera asumieron que todo estaba más que confirmado.

Por ello, dejaban que fuese él el que continuase marcando la agenda.

-        Yo había pensado ir pronto. Imagino que a principios de la semana que viene, pero quiero ir mañana al Ministerio a asegurarme.

-        ¿De?

-        De que Cassius estará en el Ministerio, y que Alexander también. También Nastia, aunque ella siempre está y según Damen, a la casa solo van ellos dos, pero… Por si acaso.

-        ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? –Darrow proponía después de preguntar. Teren negó.

-        Klapp te querrá controlado. Te recuerdo que tenéis partido.

-        Qué hace Teren Stringer recordando la fecha de un partido de Quidditch. –Storm.

Afianzando su mensaje, Darrow asentía raudo, apuntándole con la mano como si le acusase de algo. De ser un claro estafador.

-        Tú no eres mi Teren, yo ya lo he dicho—

-        Dejadme en paz. –le tiró al chico un trapo que sirvió también para echarle de allí.

Echarles a todos, más bien.

Teren continuó su trabajo en la sede hasta que la medianoche llamó a su reloj. Regresó a Hogwarts para irse a dormir y, a primera hora de la mañana, salía de la torre de Ravenclaw para desayunar algo y marchar al Ministerio.

Era de agradecer que Ysera hubiese aceptado tomar la mañana de ese día libre de entrenamiento. No es que le obligase a machacarse a poder mental en San Mungo, pero entendía y respetaba que la chica no quisiese frenar en su aprendizaje. Y menos si la visita a Kotlin Island se pintaba cercana y no había garantías de no tener que recurrir a los poderes mentales.

Aun así Ysera usaba la lógica. Nada era más útil para esa misión que el que Teren hiciese su trabajo, así que pasó la mañana del sábado con Storm y Eo en la biblioteca en caso de que la semana siguiente se pintase infranqueable.

Algo que solo ellas parecían pensar. Teren hacía tanto que no seguía el horario de clases que ya ni se preocupaba en avisar a sus profesores de su ausencia.

Priorizaba la misión, cualquiera de ellas. Todo a su desgracia giraba en torno a lo que esa guerra dictaminase, y si ya había cambiado su forma de ver las cosas en situaciones previas, en lo que refería a los estudios no iba a ser diferente.

Acostumbraba tanto a ir al Ministerio que los que se solían sorprender por su presencia ahora habituaban a verla. Eso no ahorraba a Teren el suplicio de aguantar según qué miradas, y escuchar tantos otros comentarios que prefería ignorar. Por no disfrutar, no lo hacía ni de aquellos afines que, a sabiendas de los horrores, iban a saludarle y mostrarle cierto apoyo.

No quería contacto. No le gustaba la falsedad o la búsqueda de beneficio. Ya fuese por él o desde él. De nada le servía saludar con interés a quien desconocía si su papel en el Ministerio era tan claro.

Se escondía tras el fingido interés que más fácil le resultaba disponer sobre anuncios en tablones y ejemplares de periódicos. Ahora, concentrado en simplemente esperar, paseaba los ojos por un anuncio sobre unas jornadas de reestructuración de personal que el Ministerio llevaba a cabo esa semana. Desgracia la suya que fuese motivo suficiente para que alguien más quisiese comentar hasta eso con él.

Creía conocer todos los secretos para tener un día tranquilo en el Ministerio, pero pese a ser asiduo ya a sus pasillos, nunca conseguía superar el dominio del experto.

-        Te dije que no vinieses. –molesto por verle allí, sin siquiera avisar.

-        Yo también le he cogido gusto a venir, no te quejes.

Darrow le cogía de la mandíbula y le agitaba, como a un niño. Teren hacía una mueca asqueado para, con un manotazo flojo, quitarle la mano de allí.

-        No sé de dónde sacas ese _también_  que has dicho. De gusto, nada.  

-        Venga ya. –le acogía bajo su brazo.- Si nos lo pasamos en grande.

Claramente bromeaba. A él tampoco le hacía especial ilusión pasarse los días allí metido, pero por nada del mundo le iba a dejar pasar por ello solo. Y más en fin de semana.

-        ¿Alguna novedad?

-        Que hacéis una pareja ideal.

Aún Teren bajo su brazo, se separaba raudo para girarse junto a Darrow a la voz de la insolencia. Pese a estar allí precisamente para seguir sus pasos, que Alexander siempre diese con ellos en primera estancia era algo que les frustraba.

Y más si siempre los descubría con una sonrisa perversa de oreja a oreja.

-        No os ofendáis, ya lo pensaba antes, así que no es algo novedoso.

Alzó ambas manos, delicadas, para acariciar con sus uñas cada lado de las caras a las que miraba. El manotazo de Teren para expulsarle de su piel fue muchísimo más brusco que el empleado contra Darrow. Y Darrow… el asco con el que repudiaba su tacto, rechazándole al girar el rostro al lado de Teren, hablaba por sí solo.

Un puchero en Alexander para acompañar el fingir.

-        ¿Lo llevabais en secreto? Mis disculpas entonces.

-        ¿Vienes al Ministerio exclusivamente para darnos por culo? Porque te juro que no entiendo tu presencia. –Darrow. Él reía.

-        Oh, no. Vengo a trabajar, pero ya sabes que eso es secreto para ti. –metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo.- ¿Y vosotros? ¿Husmeando otra vez o ya por fin hacéis algo de provecho?

-        Tan secreto como tu trabajo.

Teren. Le miraba Alexander con ojos tiernos.

-        Por qué me hablas así. ¿Estás enfadado por lo del otro día? Ya sabes que tenía que hacerlo, tú y yo funcionamos así—

-        ¿Te has comido a tu serpiente? Cada día hablas más como una. –Darrow.

Cada comentario que fuesen a hacer, a Alexander le iba a ser recibido en gloria suprema.

-        No sabía que hablases  _parsel_ , por si no suponías ya una ofensa suficiente a la comunidad mágica… -de arriba abajo le miró.- Mi serpiente está entretenida, le mandaré recuerdos de tu parte.

-        ¿Entretenida? ¿La has encontrado una nueva presa?

Su sonrisa portaba tanta maldad que era difícil no sentir la sangre arder en deseos de perder la paciencia y dejarse llevar.

-        No, está jugando con sus juguetes de siempre.

Mordía su labio. Disfrutaba de aquello de igual manera que ellos lo despreciaban.

-        De hecho os da las gracias, por ayudarla siempre a estar bien surtida. –se sonreía una vez más.- En especial a vuestra querida Ysera. –miró a Teren.- Después de tus padres, querido, la pobre se quedó con hambre—

-        Ten claro que si el otro día no te maté, querido –burlaba.- fue porque él estaba de por medio. –Darrow le encaraba.

Teren, por el impacto que hubiese preferido no sentir, se vio incapaz en un inicio.

-        Así que te recomiendo no me tientes cuando nada más que tu soberbia nos separe.

Con cuánta terneza le miraba, de la cual ya era hasta difícil saber si la fingía o no, pues bien Alexander podría verle tan insignificante como para sentir admiración por su actitud. Como un adulto que se enternece al ver a un niño sentirse adulto.

-        Tuviste tu oportunidad en su momento y no lo hiciste. –recordó.- Yo no acabé con el Muggle de tu amigo porque le tengo reservado cosas mejores, no quiero que se dé de manera tan aburrida. Tú en cambio…

Toda esa ternura previa tornaba a un desprecio inhumano.

-        Eres tan cobarde que hasta en eso te echas atrás.

-        Tal vez no era cobardía, sino paciencia. –rio Alexander.- Tal vez no era mi trabajo. –ahora limitó el gesto, sin dejar de mostrarlo. Solo porque a Darrow se le pintaba su propia sonrisa.- Tal vez no lo es de ninguno de los dos. –mirando a un Teren ofuscado.

Alexander ladeó su sonrisa.

-        Lo cual lo hace todo más interesante. –burlaba.

Pese a que en su interior su comentario le hubiese irritado. No porque temiese ser objetivo directo de un tercero, pues no imaginaba a nadie del Eje con otro en mente, pero sí por la soberbia con la que Darrow lo dejaba caer. Algo que le enfurecería aunque el tema a tratar fuese el simple clima del exterior.

Que Darrow sintiese saber algo que él no. Que así se lo demostrase.

No cayó en la provocación.

-        Bueno, me encantaría, de verdad os lo digo, permanecer más tiempo con vosotros. Pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

-        ¿A quién vas a amenazar ahora?

-        No es de tu incumbencia.

Era una frase que perfectamente Alexander podría utilizar para responder a Teren. Ese día, en cambio, la usaba Cassius Dantsov a la espalda de ambos.

No era costumbre que padre e hijo se moviesen juntos por los pasillos, que acudiese uno al puesto del otro como si de un rescate se tratase.

Sin embargo, ya eran varias las veces que daban con la escena paseando por los pasillos del Ministerio.

Tornaban al padre, por si no habían tenido suficiente con su herencia genética.

-        No sueles soportar las respuestas a esas preguntas, Stringer, te recomendaría no seguir preguntándolas.

-        Oh, descuida. Disfruto de ver cómo se enciende el miedo en vuestros ojos cuando, por un segundo, os dais cuenta de que no sois invencibles.

Alexander reía, reuniéndose con la posición de su padre. Pero Cassius solo se limitaba a sonreír.

-        ¿Y tú? –en fingida curiosidad.- ¿Eres tú invencible?

Ningún sentido podía tener esa pregunta más allá que el de ofenderle, pues ninguna respuesta posible garantizaría una buena jugada.

Tensaba su mandíbula por retener entre sus dientes el odio visceral que contra ellos descargaría.

-        Deberíais dejar de atosigar a la gente del Ministerio. –proponía Cassius, sin intención de quedarse allí a escuchar respuesta.- Empezáis a evidenciar lo muy perdidos que estáis, y por más que nos visitéis no vais a conseguir encontraros.

-        Pero no os preocupéis por eso. –Alexander, el único de frente a ambos aún.- Con esa reedición del  _Homonculous,_  os podréis tener bien localizados en un mapa.

No había querido hacerlo hasta ahora, pero Darrow agarraba de la muñeca a Teren sintiendo la tensión que pasaba por ella. Aún tan potente que hasta su propia ira ignoraba.

-        Mandadme una copia si lo hacéis, me encanta veros dar vueltas sin rumbo fijo.

-        Alexander. –llamaba su padre.

El hijo miraba al cielo en clara molestia.

-        Ya voy.

-         _Ya_  es tarde. Macar lleva un rato esperando. –le exigía, recibiendo ya a su hijo al lado.

-        Pues que espere un poco más.

Marchaban por el pasillo hacia la zona norte del Ministerio. Darrow aceptaba ahora llenar sus pulmones, como si antes el aire hubiese estado contaminado y hubiese permitido a su cuerpo inhalar pequeñas cantidades.

Sentía atragantarse hasta al mirarles alejarse, algo que se le hacía eterno pese al aún tener su imagen sumamente cercana.

-        Si algún día acabamos con esto, ten por seguro que pienso…

Guardó silencio tan pronto sintió que el agarrón que depositaba él sobre la muñeca de Teren había cambiado de bando. Su amigo le agarraba de vuelta, con la mirada desorbitada clavada en los dos que en la distancia marchaban.

Darrow no quiso interrumpir siquiera sus pensamientos.

Hasta que la impaciencia le pudo.

-        Qué pasa.

-        Macar. –dijo.- Van con Macar.

-        Sí. –no entendía.- Como siempre, vaya—

-        No. –cortó, pensativo.

Se le fue la mirada hacia el suelo. Buscaba en él algo que acudiese a su memoria, como si empantanase contra los azulejos todos y cada uno de sus recuerdos más recientes para leer sus titulares.

Darrow, confuso, hasta miraba al suelo como si algo se hubiese caído y él no entendiese nada.

Luego, cual rayo que impacta sin dar tiempo a ser visto, Teren alzaba el gesto y tornaba sobre sí mismo.

Raudo, corrió al tablón de anuncios al que Darrow había ido a rescatarle tras su enésima interrupción aquella mañana. Leía. Raudo. Ágil. Tanto que cuando acabó, su amigo no sabía aún qué leía.

-        Es esto. –celebraba, con media sonrisa.

-        El… qué.

-        Alexander y Cassius. Están en las jornadas. –señalaba un panfleto de tamaño folio.

En color mostaza, sin ser publicitario, más bien meramente informativo. Letras básicas y colores más bien tirando a oscuros en las letras utilizadas. Jornadas de reestructuración de personal en el titular y, abajo, la ordenanza de Douglas Macar.

-        ¿Van a despedir gente? –preguntaba Darrow.

Cuando buscó la respuesta de su amigo en manera visual dio con un Teren de cejas alzadas y sonrisa pausada.

Tuvo que releer el papel para ser consciente.

-        Oh. –cayó a cuenta. Teren golpeó el papel.- Joder.

-        ¿Joder? Vámonos.

Cogía su mano para tirar de él. No  le permitió hablar más de dos palabras seguidas hasta que abandonaron el Ministerio, algo que Teren se encargó de hacer cuanto antes. 

Ya en la sede, Teren se aseguraba de guardarse provisiones en sus bolsillos previamente dotados de un interior eterno.

-        ¿Crees que es buena idea? Es muy precipitado—

-        Ve a Hogwarts y avisa a las demás. Iban a ir a la biblioteca—

-        ¿Y el partido? Te recuerdo que yo hoy juego—

-        Es ir, mirar, y venir. Estaremos aquí a la hora de comer. Vamos.

-        Teren, ni siquiera nos hemos prepara—

-        Darrow. –giraba a él.- Esas jornadas durarán hasta la noche. Y sabes cómo son, no querrán irse para asegurarse de que la… reestructuración –burlaba.- es a su gusto. –cogía aire Darrow.- Es más tiempo garantizado del que esperábamos.

-        Lo sé…

Y aun así no sintió firme convicción ni cuando Hogwarts ya le acogía.

Se dejó llevar por la confianzas en Teren, en que el chico sabía lo que hacía pese a que el pensar en caliente muchas veces le hubiese pasado factura. Teren era la mente fría, la calculadora, y él era el que se dejaba llevar en ese dúo.

Pero tal vez en esa ocasión era su miedo el que hablaba. El que dictaba ese pésimo presentimiento de que iban demasiado rápido.

Aun así, voló a la biblioteca y allí no tardó en dar con tres chicas que, más que estudiar, buscaban no caer rendidas sobre la mesa.

-        Arriba. –las espabilaba soltando las palmas de sus manos sobre la madera.

Storm ya había alzado la mano para atizar a quien fuese que la asustaba de esa manera.

-        Cállate, esto es infumable—

-        Hablo en serio, tenemos que irnos.

Las tres miraron raudas. No supieron si entendían su mensaje. Si Darrow tenía otra propuesta que se viese de necesidad, o si por el contrario algo de mayor urgencia las requería ya.

Solo alzó las cejas, levemente y en claridad. No hicieron falta más palabras.

-        Id a la sede. Teren está cogiendo—

-        Hemos de pasar por el dormitorio… -Ysera, alzándose apresurada con la mirada en Storm. La cual la imitaba.

Bajo el gesto de un Darrow al que cualquier pérdida de tiempo le irritaba.

-        No tenemos las varitas aquí.

-        ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-        Porque estamos estudiando historia. Si la estudio con una varita en la mano, es para maldecirme a mí misma y acabar con el sufrimiento.

Ysera no dio más explicaciones a Darrow, saliendo corriendo de la biblioteca junto a una Storm que tampoco buscó ni cerrar su libro.

Fuera ya de la sala, ambas se aparecieron en las mazmorras para ganar tiempo. Entrando a la Sala Común, solo tuvieron que fingir una calma que no tenían solo en caso de que alguien del equipo de Alexander pudiese verlas. Ignorando aún cuál era la situación y a qué se enfrentaban.

Se hicieron con sus varitas y de nuevo regresaron hacia la salida. A su desgracia, la marcha no se les iba a presentar tan plácida. No solo Ysera frenaba en seco al ver a Damen entrar a Slytherin, hasta Storm lo hacía más allá de por el simple hecho de que lo que hacían le era desconocido.

Sintió la incomodidad sin ser siquiera parte de la escena, pues ni Damen la miraba a ella, ni Ysera lo hacía tampoco. Pero veía en ambos el deseo de querer romperla. Como si Damen buscase saludar, por simple educación, pero algo le retuviese. Algo que claramente jugaba con el miedo.

En Ysera se mostraba aún más lamento. Había perdido de repente las fuerzas, tan debilitada que con solo mirarla se podría pensar que venía de haber estado enfrentada a una carrera sin descanso.

Irónico que, sin saber ni un mínimo de lo que ambos podrían estar sintiendo o pensando, Storm padeciese un vacío sobre el estómago que la hizo hasta querer gruñir en disgusto.

Damen se decidió, aparentemente, por no emitir palabra. Por pegar sus labios evidenciando el autocontrol, caminando desde la salida hacia el interior de la sala buscando no compartir demasiada cercanía con una Ysera que no siguió su presencia una vez sus ojos dejaron de mantener línea recta.

Storm sí le vio partir, llegando a las escaleras, cabizbajo, para perderse apresurado en el pasillo que le llevase a sus dormitorios. Sin él ya presente, la mirada de Storm se clavó en una Ysera que la mantenía perdida. Entristecida.

Cogió aire.

-        Vámonos…

Animó. Y solo cuando sus miradas se vieron de frente, Ysera asintió para dotarse de fuerza y seguir sus pasos.

Al menos la aparición a San Mungo no iba a llevar mucho tiempo.

-        Tomad.

Teren les daba a cada una unos tarros, una variedad que mejor llevar consigo. Ambas agrandaron sus bolsillos para poder llevarlos, sin que el claro bajón emocional de Ysera pasase desapercibido.

-        Ey…

Teren no le entregaba el último. Renunciaba a ello para asegurarse una mirada de su amiga. Esta se la ofreció dolida, sin mentiras ni reparos.

-        ¿Estás bien? –asintió tarde, pero lo hizo. Con una sonrisa triste que no podía ocultar.

Dudó nuevamente en si hacerle entrega o no, pero finalmente bajaba de nuevo la mano hacia la de la chica para que cogiese su bote medicinal.

-        No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres… -recordaba. Por si era necesario.

Ahora Ysera negaba, con el mismo gesto que antes, y la misma seguridad que pese a sentirla firme, Damen había hecho tambalear.

Se disponían a marchar. A donde sabía muchas cosas pasarían, en directa o indirecta forma. En donde, reconocía, su relación con Damen, de este enterarse, daría un vuelco que difícilmente se podría soldar ni en un futuro de positividad.

Pero si pensaba en Damen no podría ni aparecerse. Si pensaba en él…

No debía pensar en él. Aunque su recuerdo aún hiciese latir a su corazón cuando su cuerpo ya sentía el frío gélido que el mar traía a la costa de Kotlin Island.

Esa extraña sensación de estar nuevamente allí… Ysera sentía el arrepentimiento aflorar, como el de aquel que traiciona a conciencia de su error en pleno proceso.

-        Y ahora, qué… -dudosa, Eo ponía la pregunta en el aire. El resto de presentes se miraba, confundidos ante la prueba que tenían en frente, y todos los ojos aterrizaban al final siempre en ella.

-        ¿Ysera?  -Darrow se acercaba como podía a su cuerpo, desviado al frente de todos.- Tú conoces la casa mejor…

Le daba el mando, aunque ella renegase de él. Aunque lo último que quisiese fuese dictar el camino.

Pero había aceptado a ello y no quedaba otra que asumir su papel. Asintió, echó a andar, y el resto la siguió por la arena fría hasta que su densidad cobró suficiente constancia como para permitirles un paseo ligero.

Antes de avanzar en demasía, Teren buscó comprobar que ningún encantamiento protegía el lugar. Que estaban a salvo de seguir dando pasos. Una vez se sintió tranquilo al respecto, animó a continuar a una Ysera que encabezaba la comitiva a unos metros de él.

No se sorprendió en absoluto de dar con la puerta principal abierta. Solo tuvo que empujarla, sacándola de su encaje como si su finalidad fuese esa misma, la de facilitar el acceso a cualquiera que así quisiese. El recibidor tras ella, en cambio, invitaba a todo menos a una estancia placentera.

Lo recordaba más vívido, más cargado de buena energía, pero eso era un recuerdo que el propio Damen traía consigo. Y esa casa había dejado de ser suya hacía mucho tiempo.

Decía el chico que ya ni la visitaba. E imaginaba que de haberlo hecho, lo último que habría traído con él es positivismo que dejar en el aire.

La oscuridad de ese lugar no se esfumaba ni con las luces al paso. Storm había sido la encargada de dar la mínima visibilidad al camino, una decisión que no solo Ysera sintió pesar en su corazón a causa de las memorias que traía.

Si a la chica el recibir recuerdos a cada paso le suponía un entorpecimiento, a Teren le sucedía algo más que parecido. Todos habían estado allí, todos habían sufrido de los actos de Alexander y los suyos. Cada cual con mayor barbarie, pero Teren no podía evitar sufrir la memoria de que, por su culpa y su ingenuidad, todos habían caído en sus redes. Desde los más asiduos a poder caer en la inteligencia enemiga, hasta unas Eo e Ysera que se obligaban por la impaciencia a querer actuar.

La vista posterior fue solo un aliciente más para que el recuerdo de aquel lugar no fuese para nada placentero.

-        Por dónde empezamos…

Storm quería saber.

La luz de su varita y las que soltaba por el camino no bastaban para alumbrar en demasía. Pese a ser por la mañana, el cielo en Kotlin Island había amanecido grisáceo, así que los hermanos que con ella viajaban también prendaban su arma para ayudar un poco más.

Solo Teren e Ysera la mantenían en alto en simple alerta. Como si en prioridad sintiesen el estar prevenidos más que una lumbre.

-        Está el sótano…

Tan cerca de Teren como estaba, Ysera podía escuchar cómo su respiración se entrecortaba por la simple mención. El chico asentía.

-        Vayamos.

-        ¿Todos? –Darrow.- Creo que es mejor separarnos.

-        ¿Estás seguro? –ahora su hermana.

-        No sé si seguro es la palabra, no me inspira mucha seguridad este lugar… -alzaba su varita al techo.- Pensaba que lo habían reformado.

Pero la luz daba a un desconchón en lo alto que dejaba ver las placas de su interior. Fue prestar un poco más de atención y aportar algo más de luminosidad y comprobar que aquel lugar guardaba más destrozos que arreglos.

-        Sigue estando mejor de como lo dejamos… -Storm recordaba. Algo muy cierto.

-        Que dos bajen al sótano. –proponía Darrow.

Teren e Ysera se miraron raudos. Tomaban el papel.

-        Miremos nosotros mientras aquí…

La habitación principal era tan inmensa como para necesitar de más personas. Solo la comunicación de la cocina y salón en la misma llevaba a querer dedicarle mayor tiempo.

No esperaban sacar nada en claro de esa parte de la estancia. Dudaban que Alexander dejase unos informes metidos en la nevera, o entre los cojines del salón, pero precisamente por lo inusual, alzaban hasta las alfombras por si acaso una trampilla diese a algún misterio.

Cuando alguno de los tres concluía con una sección, partía al pasillo para buscar otro cuarto con el que comenzar. Repetían e insistían en los mismos lugares, solo por si algo pasaba desapercibido para sus ojos.

Eo le dedicaba su concentración al salón. A las mesas llenas de papeles que hasta su hermano quiso ir a analizar pero que nada decían, daban igual los hechizos que contra ellos conjurasen. Y aunque cambiasen de estancia para no cesar la búsqueda, algo siempre les decía de volver por si algún detalle había sido pasado por alto.

En el dormitorio que parecía ser el de invitados, tan en desuso como imaginaba, Storm buscaba cuidadosa la más mísera prueba de algo que fuese de utilidad. Sin dar más allá de con una foto de familia en un marco plateado.

En la imagen, le costó reconocer a la familia que solía visitar esa casa en vacaciones. Nastia se veía igual, y hasta en Cassius podía reconocer todos sus horrores en una mirada fría que traspasaba hasta el papel. Pero sus hijos…

Debía tener años suficientes para situar a ambos en la adolescencia. Si se fijaba, no habían cambiado tanto, pero de inicio, la simple idea de ver a Damen con el resto de la familia ya le suponía algo difícil de creer.

Y en parte, fue el descubrirle tal cual le habitúa lo que le dejó en claro que era, en efecto, la familia Dantsov sin retoques.

Alexander bajo el brazo de su padre, con más mechones al frente de los que ahora se suele permitir. El mismo estilo de sonrisa, la misma mirada psicótica… Y un Damen al que encontrar una pizca de felicidad en el rostro era complicado.

Si los otros tres sonreían plácidos en cada movimiento, el mejor de los cuatro se mantenía ya no serio, sino triste y amargado.  Y eso que Storm podía reconocer el trabajo que hacía fingiendo para la imagen, siendo en cambio inútil pues ni siquiera le permitía posar junto al resto.

Hasta Nastia posaba su mano sobre el hombro de Alexander, que buscase estirar la externa para alcanzar a Damen no llevaba a su hijo menor a su lado.

Era como si huyese de ser plasmado en la fotografía. Escondiendo su lamentosa mirada en unos ojos entrecerrados y unos mechones de pelo más largos que de costumbre.

Dejó el marco donde estaba, enfurecida consigo misma por llegar a perder tiempo con ello.

Con emociones dispares, el sótano había recibido a Teren e Ysera con un frío que hacía de todo menos acoger. Era como estar de vuelta en el pasillo de las voces de San Mungo, con la diferencia de que allí nadie hablaba.

Pero el silencio, en cambio, gritaba.

Se respiraba angustia, se padecía pesar. Como si los recuerdos se afianzasen allí abajo en clara intención por ello.

Les costaba avanzar, tanto que, un mísero pasillo con apenas unos muebles de decoración, les llevaron más tiempo del planeado. Por eso, cuando por fin llegaron al amplio espacio que tan bien recordaban, el entrar a él fue un acto de valentía.

No sabían cuál de los dos deseaba entrar menos, si el que sufrió una horrible tortura en su interior o la que estuvo a punto de implantar una para perder con ello los estribos.

Al menos, el que el lugar les recibiese con ciertas diferencias les animaba a buscar dejar el pasado detrás.

Había varias mesas en el centro del cuarto. También tres sillas, pero ni siquiera había una lámpara que les alumbrase a los que quisiesen acudir allí en trabajo.

Ysera prendó su varita, y superó a Teren para en cabeza de nuevo caminar lenta hacia la mesa. Mientras él inspeccionaba el encuadre en el que estaban de manera singular, Ysera focalizaba sus ojos con la poca luz que tenía en lo que sobre la mesa descansaba.

Decenas de papeles esparcidos, como los que viese sobre la mesa del salón al pasar de largo por ellos. De primeras, sin nada interesante que captase su atención pese a la decisión con la que leía sobre ellos. Pero luego…

Había carpetas, si bien ninguna contenía nada de valor, había varias, una encima de la otra, que por algún motivo captaba su atención constantemente. Sin desearlo ni siquiera querer mirarlas por la simpleza que mostraban, pero sus ojos siempre acababan volviendo a ellas. Como ya pasase de camino a ese cuarto, el silencio gritaba. El silencio rompía su propia razón de ser y parecía llamarla a destapar la carpeta.

Tal vez la intuición. Podría ser también la esperanza.

O podría ser perfectamente algo totalmente intencionado.

-        Joder.

Ambos dieron un brinco. Porque en el mismo momento en el que Ysera cogía la carpeta más cercana de las dos, una luz en el sótano se encendía en lo alto del techo. Sin procedencia alguna de un lucero, un simple fogón de luz brillaba en lo alto con nitidez.

Ysera se giraba rauda a comprobar si Teren había causado aquello, pero ni ella llegó a preguntar, ni él a pensar en responder.

La carpeta salió expulsada de la mano de Ysera. Caía sobre la mesa, temblorosa, haciéndola a ella también retroceder con ciertas sacudidas. Antes de siquiera poder pedir a Teren que se acercase en temor, ese fichero comenzaba a reproducirse. Literalmente, del mismo elemento que ella había sostenido, otra copia exacta salía recreada a un lado. Tan nerviosa la nueva como la original, expulsando también de sus interiores una nueva copia más.

Cuatro ficheros que en sacudidas saltaban, expulsando cada vez más recreaciones y con ello también hojas en blanco que disparadas salían por doquier. Una formación sin fin que llevó a Ysera a correr hacia atrás por miedo a lo desconocido.

-        _¡Finite Incatatem!_ –Teren en cambio prefería huir de ello con su magia.

Apuntaba a las carpetas, en especial a la que lo originara todo, y frenaba en seco no solo ese hechizo, sino el del lucero que los había alumbrado hasta ahora.

En silencio, esperaron. Ahora, este ni gritaba ni se dejaba oír. Ysera buscó los ojos de Teren en la oscuridad plena.

-        La maldición Gemino. –explicaba él.- Creo que hemos vuelto a cometer un error al venir aquí.

Nada se escuchaba arriba, en donde mientras tanto los dos hermanos habían investigado aquellos papeles inservibles de la mesa. En donde Storm ahora soltaba el marco de fotos sobre la cómoda frente a una cama. Para girarse y continuar con su labor.

Para que la varita de Damen estuviese ahora apuntándola de frente.

El temblor de la mano del chico denotaba claro descontento, el mismo con el que Storm alzaba sus manos como si pidiese clemencia.

-        Qué haces aquí.

Agonizaba al hablar. Temía la respuesta que Storm pudiese darla, la chica lo podía sentir al escucharle. Y aunque viniese de observarle en su adolescencia volviéndose a embriagar con la pena que le causaba, la intriga, y la confusión, ahora lo que menos pretendía era tener piedad de él.

Giró como pudo la mano que sostenía su varita, y apuntó al marco de fotos que hiciese segundos se sostenía en sus manos.

Este no solo crujió rompiendo su cristal, sino que caía al suelo agudizando su sonido.

Una búsqueda de refuerzos. Un intento poco disimulado por llamar la atención de alguien. Y aunque hacía efecto, Storm no esperaría a que llegasen a salvarla.

Bajó la mano descargó contra Damen una simple presión para alejarle de ella antes de comenzar a correr hacia la puerta. Sin atacarla de vuelta, Damen la siguió hacia la salida del pasillo.

-        ¡Storm! –gritó justo al reencontrarse con ella. Aunque no estuviese ya sola.

Como Storm veía ahora su mirada al dar esta con la de Darrow indicaba cosas que desconocía.

Un temor que no imaginaba poder sentir por él. Y una confusión desmesurada al sentir que en Damen ese odio y hastío que le dedicaba a ella se transformaba en un claro gesto de incredulidad y decepción al ver a Darrow junto a su persona.

Ahora su temor no sabía si se afianzaba o disminuía.

-        Qué…

Hasta al hablar se le percibía aturdido. Y pese a no bajar la varita, en ningún momento pareció que Damen fuese a utilizarla contra Darrow. Por ello Storm se contagió de un mayor desconcierto y nerviosismo más allá del horror previo.

-        Damen…

En clara intención por explicarse. Darrow daba un paso al frente haciendo que la varita de Damen temblase aún más en lo alto. Ni siquiera le apuntaba bien, ni siquiera su mano era capaz de mantenerse mínimamente en su dirección.

-        Qué hacéis aquí…

Hasta sentía Storm su voz sollozar. Romperse en mil pedazos como si el verle a él allí le hubiese destruido por dentro. Al que imaginaba veía como el único que, de confiar, confiaría en él de todo el Eje.

-        Damen, baja la va—

-        ¡Qué hacéis aquí!

Un grito tan masacrado que frenó en seco hasta las siguientes llegadas. Y aunque Damen de primeras vio a Eo a la espalda de Darrow, sin mejorar sus sensaciones, aún más le debilitó en imagen el girar y ver subiendo por las escaleras del sótano a un Teren y una Ysera que, más que acudir a su grito, huían su propio calvario.

Todo paralizado, nadie se atrevía a pestañear. Y aun así la estupefacción en la cara de Ysera al verle allí solo podía asemejarse a la que él mismo mostraba de vuelta.

Solo Storm mantenía la varita alzada en su dirección, la única con presente intención de defender o atacar en función de lo que viese. Pero sus ojos solo veían confusión y dolor. Pues Damen ahora no solo miraba a la chica, sino que también buscaba en la mirada de Teren y, al girarse de nuevo, de Darrow, una explicación mayor que la de su presencia.

Era obvio por cómo se mostraba que el que Ysera estuviese allí lo empeoraba todo un poco más para él. Tan claro a la vista ajena que Storm dudaba en si mantener la varita alza para sí o si en cambio dirigirla rauda a su amiga en caso de tener que hacerla desaparecer pronto.

Porque sentía que tampoco Ysera iba a tener fuerzas de moverse ahora. Con la mirada ya enrojecida, con la respiración frenada para solo poder mirarle con un dolor aún más intenso que el que la vio mostrar no hacía tanto en la Sala Común.

Sus peores presagios se hacían realidad. Veía el temor de Ysera tomar forma, por enésima vez, al romperse frente a él un secreto que pretendía fuese más duradero que aquel reencuentro. Podía verla suplicar en silencio, sollozar sin emitir sonido, lamentarse por tantas cosas en un plano gesto que por nada del mundo Storm desearía entender por dentro.

Y él negaba, negaba sin querer creerlo. Buscando de nuevo a Darrow y a Teren como si toda la culpa que tuviese a mano la dirigiese a ellos.

-        Teníais que venir. –recriminaba.- Teníais que mandarlo todo a la mierda—

-        Damen… -Darrow.- Creemos que los ficheros pueden estar aquí, solo hemos venido a—

-        No están. –Teren comunicaba.

Y cada palabra que se otorgaban, Damen giraba sobre sí al nuevo foco. El que residía ahora en Teren.

-        Era una trampa, el sótano. La han debido preparar por si alguien pensaba en veni—

-        ¿Y no podríais haber pensado exactamente eso antes? –recriminando.- ¿Tan estúpido le creéis? –ahora a Darrow.

-        Si hubiésemos llegado a esa conclusión antes, no habríamos venido, Damen. –recriminaba de vuelta Darrow.

Sentía Storm que el deseo del chico de su lado porque Damen finalmente tomase partido salía a flote en ese instante al lanzarle parte de culpa. Damen reía, triste. Tan angustiado que su varita apuntaba en todas direcciones.

-        Qué haces tú aquí…

Curiosa por todo ello. Arriesgando una irritación más profunda en sus emociones al preguntarle. Damen la miró en su paseo visual de desesperación pero no le entregó ninguna respuesta. Volvía a fijarse en los dos chicos.

-        Mis padres están de camino. –anunció.

Sin amenaza, en simple mensaje. A más de uno de los presentes la respiración se le paró. Hasta Storm olvidaba su pregunta para focalizar su atención en unas palabras angustiosas.

-        La trampa –repelente, a Teren.- no es más que un forma de avisarnos de los intrusos. Marchaos. Ya.

Suplicaba con ahínco. Sin en ningún momento bajar su varita. Sin que sus ojos descansasen por los de Ysera ni un solo segundo.

Temblaba su brazo, su respiración se aceleraba, no solo porque la presencia se diese sino porque esta no llegaba a su fin. Todos veían que se impacientaba, y hasta la propia Eo al lado de su hermano se cuestionaba el por qué seguían allí.

-        Damen, necesitamos encontrar alguna pista sobre el parade—

-        ¡Teren! –le gritó. Roto por dentro.- Marcha….

Todos sintieron el zumbido. Cada cual uno diferente cercano a su espalda.

Storm giró rauda con su varita a una Nastia que, al contrario que su hijo, no temblaba ni al pestañear al apuntarla. Eo igualaba a su amiga, en mismas condiciones de temor, e Ysera retaba entre aún sollozo y angustia a un Cassius que ni siquiera dedicaba su arma a uno solo de ellos.

Teren ignoró a conciencia el estar bajo amenaza. Sus ojos no se iban de Damen, de igual manera que los de Damen tampoco viajaban hacia otro lado. Y hasta Darrow se mantuvo al frente observando al padre de familia.

-        Qué rápido has llegado…

Hasta en esos momentos, Cassius aprovechaba para descargar contra un hijo al que ni miraba. Damen tampoco buscó observarle de vuelta.

-        Estabais reunidos, pensaba encargarme yo.

-        Tranquilo, hijo, tu hermano se encarga de la reunión…

Ahora Nastia ponía voz. Sin menospreciar en cambio la visita de Damen, pero sin pretender que esta perdurase en el tiempo.

-        ¿Cuán ilusos sois los traidores y Sangre Sucias para pensar que vais a encontrar lo que tanto buscáis?

La mujer, dedicaba una mirada a todos y cada uno de ellos. Hasta a los que como Darrow aún le daban la espalda.

-        Es la segunda que vez que vosotros, escoria, pisáis mi casa.

Vejaba Cassius ahora contra sus dos más cercanos. Teren e Ysera acallaban, como aún hacía el resto. En el interior de la chica, miles de recuerdos contratacaban las míseras dos ocasiones en las que Cassius contaba con su presencia allí. Se retorcía en dolor por dentro, angustiada con tanto pesar que deseaba curvarse en el suelo e intentar paliar el cómo su tronco parecía desquebrajase en lamento.

Teren cada vez acercaba más sus pasos a ella, cauteloso y en sigilo para que no lo tomasen como amenaza. Ya bastante tenían con asumir su presencia como tal.

-        Solemos ser generosos con aquellos que nos visitan. –Nastia.- Pero no tanto con los que vienen sin avisar.

-        Mis disculpas. –provocaba Darrow.

Tan desesperado como enfurecido, siendo el único rostro presente más allá de sus padres al que Damen ahora se dignaba a mirar. Con el mismo temor que las chicas que a Darrow giraban. Por unas consecuencias a su osadía que ya daban por aceptadas por su simple presencia.

Y, sobre todo Damen, no quitaba ahora la mirada de un chico que, fugazmente, la pasaba por sus ojos azules como si, en secreto, se disculpase por lo que se les venía encima.

-        Se me olvidó llamar. ¡Ahora!

-        ¡No!

Dieron igual tanto los intentos de Darrow por permitirles escapar como el grito de Damen por buscarlo evitar.

Teren imitaba al de Gryffindor acudiendo a su varita y expulsando una explosión contra el muro más cercano para separarles de Cassius a un lado y de Nastia al otro.

En respuesta, por inercia, Eo se desaparecía e igual hacía Storm. Unas intenciones claras que Nastia supo ver venir para, rauda, perseguir su estela y traerlas a las dos de vuelta, cayendo en unión sobre una altura considerable en el salón del cuarto contiguo. Un golpe severo que las traía de regreso al lugar donde no les iban a permitir escapar.

Ysera había sido incapaz de siquiera intentarlo, tirando Teren de su mano para con ella marchar a un lado hasta que Cassius buscase dar con ellos. Darrow, sin perder el tiempo, acudía al ruido de las tres mujeres próximas regresando en su desgracia.

Y ahora la intención residía en intentar aturdirles lo suficiente para poder desaparecer y que ni Cassius ni Nastia pudiesen perseguir su concentración.

Muy a su desgracia, tanto el que atizaba ahora a Teren e Ysera como la que no daba un respiro a Eo y Storm mostraban mucho mayor aguante y técnica que lo que solían enfrentar.

Era como, en plena claridad, ver el origen de un Alexander que sin duda agradecían aún no estuviese presente. Temerosos de que su llegada se diese con mayor brevedad que tardanza.

Darrow dudó en si avisar. En si contactar con Klapp, con Violetta, con alguien para pedir refuerzos. Pero el caos que comenzaba a darse era tal que temía arriesgar la vida de quien viniese en socorro, bastantes estaban en juego allí esa mañana.

Tampoco pudo dedicarse a pensar en ello. Aprovechando su estancia fugaz en el suelo, Nastia giraba a él para, con un fogonazo rojo, catapultarle contra la pared. Volvía a poder dedicarse a ellas durante unos segundos. Bajo la atenta mirada de un Damen aturdido, desprovisto de toda cordura en búsqueda de dónde acudir. De qué hacer.

Teren se defendía con un escudo del intento de Cassius por congelarles. De vuelta, Ysera se beneficiaba de la ventaja para intentar reproducir de igual manera un aturdidor al hombre que sin problema lo rechazaba con solo sacudir la mano.

-        ¡Damen!

La voz de Nastia resonaba entre los chirríos de los conjuros colapsando y de los estruendos que en sus orígenes causaban. Varios boquetes que creaban nuevos accesos al pasillo de la planta baja, otros que sin intención unían el piso de arriba con la entrada.

Y la madre de Damen, que requería de sus servicios.

-        ¡Avisa a tu hermano!

Temerosa como la que más. Ysera, tirada en el suelo tras recibir una luz blanca que había provocado que perdiese levemente el sentido, giraba su gesto a Damen en súplica de que no lo hiciese. Que no les vendiese de esa forma ante la malicia que Alexander no dudaría en usar ese día contra todos ellos, sabedora de que sería lo último que verían.

Damen miraba de vuelta, tras perderse en la mirada de su madre para ahora no poder salir de la de una Ysera que suplicaba cosas que nunca le había tenido que pedir.

No había oxígeno suficiente en esa habitación para permitirle a Damen inhalarlo y de él beneficiarse. La cordura aún se mostraba vaga en su conciencia, y se encontraba tan perdido que ignoraba hasta los gritos que ahora su padre le daba con la misma orden.

Pero el de Teren si lo oyó.

-        ¡Damen, no lo hagas!

Reteniendo con su varita el hechizo con el que Cassius pretendía petrificarle. Sosteniéndolo contra su maldición  _Expulso_ , con tal de recargarlo y poder con su fuerza ya fuese devolverlo o espantarlo.

Damen solo dejó de observar a la chica para mirarle a él. Al mismo punto que Ysera miraba intentando reponer fuerzas para alzarse y ayudar.

No llegó a mostrar auxilio a Teren. Damen cumplía con la orden que veía más justa.

Corrió a Ysera y se hizo con su mano. Lo siguiente que la chica vio, era el pasillo del segundo piso y el gesto de Damen de frente al de ella.

-        Vete. –suplicaba.- Vete lo más lejos que puedas.

Ella negaba.

-        No pienso, no puedo—

-        ¡Ysera! ¡Vete, ahora—

-        ¡No!

Se benefició ella misma de la aparición de Cassius a escasos metros y de su fogonazo contra la pared de su espalda para, en perdón, separarse de Damen y renunciar a su propuesta.

El chico había alzado la varita para defenderla. Frente a ella, la protegía con su cuerpo y su magia. Ante un Cassius que, pese a la decepción, no mostraba sorpresa alguna.

Antes de llegar a hablar, Teren se postraba a su espalda en el mismo gesto de ataque. Cassius lo comprobaba, girando el rostro, pero luego lo regresaba a Damen. Al que, sin duda, no miraba como un padre miraría a su hijo.

-        Oh, Damianos. –burlesco.- Lástima que tu hermano no haya llegado aún para ver tu verdadera cara.

Sin girar el cuerpo, Cassius tornaba su muñeca para lanzar contra Teren un aturdidor que le causaba una colisión contra la pared del fondo.

No había tiempo que dedicar a su estado, Damen protegía su presencia y la de Ysera con un escudo que creaba con un espantado de su mano. Con la varita alzada, le pretendía devolver desde los aturdidores como un  _Verdimillous_  recargado para aturdir su mano y, a posteriori, un  _Flipendo_  también de máxima intensidad con el que expulsarle de su lado antes de cubrirles a Ysera y a él tras un muro de fuego.

Sin llegar a poder girarse a ella en búsqueda de darle insistencia a su huida, Ysera se desaparecía de su lado para, a su desgracia, volar al otro lado del pasillo y ayudar a Teren a recuperar la conciencia. Buscando en el interior de sus bolsillos pociones que obligarle a tomar. Torpe de su nerviosismo no poder siquiera despertarle del todo.

Era ahora ella la que alzaba una pared ardiente para que Cassius no tardase pese a ello en partirla en dos.

Transportó el cuerpo dañado de su amigo al cuarto que más recordaba de esa casa, para darles cierta ventaja hasta que Cassius regresase a través de su estela. Raudos ambos alzaban sus armas en la creación de un escudo suficientemente fuerte que les permitiese al menos no morir tan pronto. Recargado en su mayoría por una Ysera que, además, intentaba evitar que Teren colapsase contra el suelo por la pesadez.

Su mayor protección les vino en cambio de manera indirecta. Con el rechazo de Cassius a un destructor de Damen que lanzaba contra el suelo. El boquete se manifestaba en un espacio tan marcado que tanto Ysera como Teren vencieron al piso inferior sin tiempo más que para que el muchacho cubriese ambos cuerpos con una barrera mágica para evitar que más escombros cayesen sobre ellos.

Abajo, en los pocos segundos que se ofrecieron para comprobar lo que sucedía, Darrow se sofocaba de pensar que algo les hubiese pasado. Pero en el momento en el que vio a Teren levantar a Ysera, raudo giró sobre sí para lanzar a Nastia tan lejos como pudiese.

Se arrastraba Ysera intentando no dejar atrás su varita, a la vez que desde arriba Cassius traía del pelo a un Damen al que lanzaba contra un muro.

Un gesto que no pasó desapercibido para una Nastia horrorizada, que por su despiste recibía un  _Diffindo_  sobre su brazo hábil que la impedía por unos segundos poder conjurar un hechizo en defensa. Sujetando su varita de forma inútil, Nastia gruñía en dirección a una Storm que no se arrepentía de su conjuración.

Buscaba de hecho duplicar un ataque, más aturdidores y petrificadores con tal de que Nastia cesase su cacería. Espantaba en cambio la mujer todos ellos, lanzándolos por doquier mientras dirigía su varita contra su piel para curar el corte de su brazo.

Cuando la habilidad del mismo regresó, el hechizo de Nastia lanzó tanto a Eo como a Storm contra la puerta de salida, llevándosela ambas tras su espalda, de igual manera que desprendimientos del muro que en rechazo del hechizo, se desquebrajaban del total.

Darrow, por inercia, devolvía el mismo encantamiento contra la que lo produjese antes para que también Nastia perdiese la compostura. Transportaban su batalla al exterior, y dejaban la parte interna de la casa a un Cassius que con empeño buscaba defenderse ya no de dos personas, sino de tres.

Damen mantenía como podía a raya a su padre. Teren, que a su desgracia aún no recuperaba toda la capacidad después del golpe en el segundo piso, se ayudaba de Ysera para que ambos intentasen protegerse de cuando el hombre se deshacía de su hijo para dirigirse a ambos.

Aquello era peor que un ataque al uso. Nadie allí veía salida. Por mucho que alguien intentase escapar, tanto Cassius como Nastia saltaban a su vacío para evitarlo.

Hasta Storm provocó su cacería para, en el espacio de su desaparición, intentar castigarla con su magia para, a su desgracia, recibirla de vuelta antes de siquiera tocar suelo del interior de la casa una vez más. Tuvo una Eo que, aún recuperándose de su golpe previo, alzarse para desarmar a la mujer y evitarle a Storm aún mayor daño.

Fue el aliciente a que ambos focos de pelea se uniesen. Sin precisión pero en potente contexto, Cassius ataba los pies de la más joven al suelo para impedirla andar, y si con su brazo desarmado su rechace había lanzado a Teren e Ysera lejos, con su varita se encargaba de alzar el cuerpo de Eo hasta hacerla colgar de una fuerza ahogante sobre su cuello.

Ni Teren e Ysera podían verlo, saliendo bajo los restos de una estantería que se había vencido contra ellos en el choque, ni Darrow había llegado aún a su posición para horrorizarse.

Fue Damen el que, en un controlado hechizo, dirigiese con su varita una transformación parcial al brazo de su padre.  Algo raudo que parase el hechizo, que permitiese a Eo caer de nuevo sobre el suelo en plena posibilidad de respiración como ahora hacía. Y mientras Cassius agonizaba de dolor por perder su brazo a la forma de roca, Damen se separaba del suelo a donde le habían lanzado previamente para intentar generalizar la parálisis en todo su cuerpo.

Cassius, a su desgracia, fue lo suficientemente raudo como para coger su varita de la mano rocosa para deshacer el hechizo a tiempo y no solo recuperar la movilidad, sino recargarse contra su hijo.

Un esplendor blanco que Damen tuvo que parar con uno azul. Le ardían los brazos solo de retenerlo, de mantener no solo su encantamiento en firmeza, sino también el de su padre para evitar que este diese ya fuese con él o contra el espacio.

Pero era incapaz. Su conjuro ya había nacido con menor intensidad, y los golpes en su cuerpo le impedían mostrar la misma endereza que un Cassius que había recuperado todas las facultades de su brazo.

Mientras Darrow y las otras dos chicas recuperaban su enfrentamiento a Nastia, Ysera se separaba de Teren para contra Cassius lanzar un  _Confundo_  que provocó la desunión de ambos hechizos. En mala recepción del hecho, Cassius tornaba sobre sí para atizar a Ysera con una luz verde que, en ese caso, no pudo llegar a evitar.

Un grito de dolor la acompañó de rodillas al suelo. Un estruendo en su interior que luego enmudecía por no ser capaz de siquiera ser consciente si vivía o moría mientras la mayor de las torturas la recorría de lado a lado de su cuerpo.

Solo sintió respirar de nuevo cuando Damen sacaba fuerzas de flaqueza desde el suelo para castigar a su padre con un hechizo de igual dimensión.

Pero el suyo sí fue detenido. Cassius rompía el que mantenía hacia Ysera para dirigirlo en igual fuerza hacia Damen y que, por su intensidad y el agotamiento de su hijo, el suyo saliese beneficiado.

Damen era el que ahora caía al suelo en un grito emitido con tormento, y aunque Teren fue el que más intenciones mostraba por frenar de nuevo la maldición  _Cruciatus,_ Nastia respondía al ensordecedor grito de su hijo.

-        ¡Cassius, no! –en súplica.

Acogía en su varita la mujer tal energía que, con una onda recargada, aturdía tanto a Darrow como a Eo y Storm para lanzarlos varios metros hacia atrás. Tornaba hacia el otro lugar.

En donde expulsaba de su arma una luz roja con la que frenar el ataque mantenido de su marido. Corrió luego a los pies del chico.

-        ¡Damen!

Cassius no la permitió mucho tiempo arrodillada junto a él. Tiraba del brazo de su mujer para reunirla a su lado y juntos enfrentar a la tanda de hechizos que se les dirigían. Solo Ysera y Damen permanecían tirados sobre el suelo sin fuerzas con las que recuperarse de esa maldición. Teren, al lado de la chica, no solo protegía su cuerpo de algún rebote sino que se armaba de fuerza para atacar en vuelta.

Los otros tres, también ya debilitados tras no sabían la de tiempo peleando, buscaban beneficiarse de los ataques de Nastia para devolvérselos a los dos que ahora juntos permanecían.

Un tándem difícil de batir. Mientras Nastia, sin querer alejarse en demasía de su hijo, creaba los escudos y rebotes, Cassius regalaba al aire desde encantamientos detonadores como más aturdidores que chocaban y destruían aún más aquel lugar.

Desde el suelo, una Ysera más reconfortada que Damen, alzaba la mirada intentando arrastrarse hacia su varita, tirada sobre el suelo. Mirando al chico que, también desarmado por la fuerza de la maldición, aún temblaba en respuesta a la misma.

Cogió su arma y siguió reptando, como si quisiese ir a él y ayudarle a sobreponerse. Pero Teren se adelantaba para cogerla de la mano y sacarla de allí, agarrándole también a él. Sin poder ir muy lejos para evitar que, de ser atrapados de nuevo en escape, el viaje espacial les pasase más factura.

Caían sobre la arena del exterior, desde donde Ysera intentaba con firmeza levantarse, temblándole tanto las piernas que a nada podía llegar. En donde Damen salía peor parado en una distancia más alejada de los otros dos cuerpos.

Cassius fue el primero en notarlo. Que sus objetivos principales habían escapado de su control. No buscó ahora herir a un rival en cuestión, sino que, como hubiese hecho su mujer antes, recargaba su magia en un solo hechizo para, con un fogonazo ensordecedor, hacer a los tres de dentro caer sobre sus espaldas con los oídos a punto de estallar en dolor.

Sin perder de vista a su hijo pese a ahora no darle la prioridad que necesitaba, Cassius se alejaba junto a Nastia con la varita en alto hacia donde Ysera ni podía responder, ni Teren sabría cómo hacerlo en suficiencia.

Por eso Darrow tuvo que ganar agilidad y pensar por todos.

Se arrastró para alcanzar tanto el cuerpo de Storm como el de Eo y desaparecerlas a su espalda en la costa. Allí, no se lo pensó dos veces.

-        ¡ _Confringo_!

En principio, controlado. En resultado, no tanto como Darrow lo había planeado en mente.

El encantamiento envolvía al matrimonio Dantsov en una esfera de llamas indoloras que, en fuerte impulso, les hacía retroceder en látigo contra el fondo de la casa. Chocando contra la pared del fondo, descargando en el golpe contra el muro los efectos de su maldición.

La que ahora, por la inercia del viaje y la colisión, se extendía en vibrante rojo por el muro para, al ya dañado de por sí, hacerle perder todo el equilibrio que aún pudiese mantener.

-        ¡No!

Sin poder levantarse. Sin poder moverse aún para impedirlo. Damen veía cómo la casa que había dejado atrás se venía abajo.

Raudos, los que en pie se mantenían afuera reculaban en sus pasos para alejarse cuanto más pudiesen. Ysera, ayudada por Teren, dejaba que su cuerpo respondiese por sí solo para abandonar la arena y alzarse en horror.

Y Damen… de rodillas, sin alejarse lo más mínimo, miraba cómo el gran caserón de Kotlin Island devoraba con sus cimientos a las dos personas que, inmóviles, no habían podido ni reparar en huir de allí cuando todas las paredes del lugar se unieron contra sus cuerpos.

Solo el estruendo de la vivienda viniéndose abajo marcaba el espacio. Se sustituían las varitas, el choque entre los encantamientos, y hasta los gruñidos de dolor al recibirlos para que solo la roca amontonándose causase sonido entre el silencio.

Aturdido, sin pestañear y con dificultades respirar, Darrow miraba el efecto de su magia sin fuerza alguna para mantener su varita entre sus dedos.

Enmudecidas, Storm y Eo se juntaban en la distancia como si ahora la necesidad de acompañarse ante la incertidumbre fuese más valiosa que previamente. Teren cogía la mano de Ysera, e Ysera… Tapaba su propia boca con la libre a plena conciencia de lo ocurrido.

De por qué Damen miraba abatido desde lo bajo aquella imagen desoladora. La que ninguno en un inicio había planteado, la que ni siquiera en pleno acto defensivo querían imaginar.

Y ante el horror de sus emociones, Damen negaba. Una y otra vez. Con vocablos y con el movimiento de su rostro, temblando en un gateado que le llevaba a reencontrarse con su varita.

Se alzaba torpe, impedido también por la polvareda que los escombros habían creado. Tosía, una tos rota y triste, ahogada en lamentación. Con mano temblorosa apuntaba su arma al epicentro del lugar, y sin prácticamente fuerza espantaba cuantas paredes y pedazos de techo podía. Hasta encontrarla. Hasta que sus ojos pudiesen verla.

Darrow, que había intentado dar varios pasos en auxilio, frenaba en seco cuando los ojos de Damen daban con el cuerpo inmóvil de su madre.

Ensangrentada, no solo de heridas que se extendían por su tronco o extremidades, sino por el reguero que caía del golpe en la cabeza que, intenso, había acabado con su vida.

Ni buscó Damen dirigir el gesto a su padre, que en similares condiciones, yacía en igual situación a escasos centímetros. Ni tampoco buscó destapar por completo la imagen de su madre para no horrorizarse más.

Sin vida.

Como él se sentía en esos momentos en los que el dolor de su corazón bien podría hacerle pensar que una lanza lo atravesaba.

Lloraba ahora en profundidad, ahogándose en su penuria, en su propio llanto que descontrolado caía y se encontraba con el surco carmesí que brotaba de su madre. Se curvaba hacia ella, apoyaba su frente contra su pecho, agarrándose a ella para negar su marcha. Para aún intentar impedir algo que la magia no le permitía paliar.

A su espalda, solo Eo era capaz de desviar su mirada a otros puntos que aquel. Miraba a Storm, que sin pestañear había perdido la fuerza con la que se agarraba a su amiga. También observaba a Ysera, que ahora provista de sus dos manos, se ayudaba de ellas para con ambas ocultar la mitad de su rostro que, ya empañado en llanto, no podía creer lo sucedido. Y también a Teren, el que soltándose de Ysera, retrocedía sobre sí a pasos lentos sin querer permanecer cerca de aquello.

A Eo se le iba la cabeza. Se aferraba a Storm queriendo huir de allí, viendo como Teren debía caer en recuerdos y tormentos demasiado similares a lo allí sucedido. Viendo a Ysera temblar tanto que dudaba en que se fuese a mantener en alto.

Viendo a Darrow tan anclado ahora al suelo que tardó largos segundos hasta en permitirse respirar de nuevo.

Dio pasos, cuantos pudo hasta sobrepasar varios escombros y llegar a la altura de Damen. A su espalda, a escasos dos metros, la garganta se le rompía en mil pedazos sin poder hablar. Una sensación que a su espalda, a una mayor distancia, cualquiera de los presentes podía notar.

-        Damen…

Sollozaba. Eo se perdía en su llanto ahora al escucharle titubear su nombre. Al notar en Darrow el dolor por buscar disculparse. Por saber que ninguna palabra que su hermano dijese iba a bastar para que Damen pudiese alguna vez perdonar aquello.

Y esperaba, al igual que Storm, que Darrow no insistiese. Que retrocediese en sus pasos y que todos se marchasen de allí antes de que el gran ausente se hiciese eco de lo sucedido. De que alguien más optase por comprobar a dónde habían ido Cassius y Nastia Dantsov después de ausentarse de unas jornadas de tanto calibre.

-        Vete…

De que el propio Damen llegase a escucharle hablar una vez más.

-        Damen, yo no…

Porque si Damen volvía a oírle a hablar, sabían que no iba a permitirle continuar.

Había dejado el cuerpo de su madre muerta a sus pies, y había alzado su cuerpo con, ahora sí, ni una mísera sacudida en su cuerpo. Sin el menor ápice de temblor en un brazo que, firme, estiraba para clavar su varita en el pecho del que ahora no se atrevía hablar.

Storm agarraba a Eo, tan temerosa como su amiga de alzar la varita en busca de defensa. Inmóviles como si de la batalla animal más salvaje se tratase y solo con su parálisis pudiesen salvarse todos.

Aunque difícilmente veían a Darrow librarse de aquel tormento. Ya suficiente perturbador si la mirada de Damen se veía tan oscura como se hacía en la distancia. Tan lejana a él mismo, tan distorsionada de su pasado. Tan atormentada y perdida.

Tan ajena al Damen Dantsov que hasta el más desconfiado conocía.

Pues el chico parecía haber muerto junto al cuerpo de su madre. Haber viajado con su alma a donde se pudiesen reencontrar para ahora dejar atrás la presencia de un ser que, en ira y malevolencia, no pensaba en dudar. No se iba a dejar ahora manejar, ni por el miedo, ni por quien se lo fuese a implantar.

Damen seguía llorando, si bien ese llanto nacía por sí solo sin él pretender emitirlo. Su rostro no mudaba de la más absoluta seriedad, de la más temerosa recuperación de la conciencia.

Daba pasos al frente para que Darrow retrocediese, y por inercia, todo el grupo imitaba su caminar.

-        Estoy siendo considerado y te estoy dejando huir con vida, Darrow.

Hasta su voz se había perdido. Y pese al claro dolor que su garganta emitía, Damen pronunciaba cada palabra con la fuerza que estas necesitaban para ser escuchadas a la perfección por su oyente.

El que, tan paralizado como el resto, no se atrevía a mover un músculo. El que, al contrario que los demás, escuchó con nitidez sus amenazantes palabras finales.

-        Vete, o mi hermano no te dará esa opción.


	98. Chapter 98

Sentía tanta furia en esos instantes que ni de verle aparecer le serviría como excusa.

Desde el centro del campo, Klapp veía cómo Hufflepuff celebraba la victoria que tan estúpidamente sentían haberles regalado. No había dado tiempo a crítica, a que nadie echase en cara a nadie lo sucedido, pero él, capitán en sustitución, la tomaba en total plenitud.

Porque su capitán no había aparecido.

Fuese donde estuviese, Darrow había faltado a un partido de Gryffindor sin avisar, sin dar explicaciones, y el caos y rabia había sido tal que la desorganización en el campo llevó a los bateadores a golpear sin rumbo fijo y facilitarle la victoria a unos tejones que lo celebraban eufóricos.

Se quitaba las mínimas protecciones que solía llevar para tirarlas sobre el césped. Esperaba que nadie buscase amabilidad en él, ya fuesen del equipo contrario o del suyo propio. Klapp no estaba por la labor de siquiera hablar.

Volvía a intentarlo. Por enésima vez desde hacía dos horas. Contactar con la mente de Darrow para que este le respondiese de vuelta dándole la explicación que exigían todos.

Pero el adentrarse en su cabeza era tarea imposible. Klapp no daba con la llave, y esperaba al menos que Teren hubiese asistido al partido obligado por Eo para, al menos él, poder darle la respuesta a dónde narices se encontraba su amigo.

De camino al túnel, alzaba la mirada a las gradas. A Slytherin, en donde celebraban como si la victoria hubiese sido suya. En donde esperaba Ysera y Storm estuviesen, en especial la segunda, porque si Darrow se había ausentado del encuentro para pasar un día en pareja, Klapp no se lo iba a perdonar jamás.

Tan furioso con todo y consigo mismo que ni bajo las duchas se presentaba delicadeza. Tiraba los botes de champú y gel a su espalda, sin importarle si se rompían o si su líquido quedaba esparcido por todos lados. Nadie le decía nada, tampoco sus compañeros guardaban humor ni para enfrentarle ni para que a ellos les plantasen cara.

Acabó rápido y se vistió aún a mayor velocidad.

Cuando salió, se armó de paciencia.

-        Enhorabuena por el partido, Klapp.

No se giró a ellos. Lo último que necesitaba era caer en las provocaciones de Coleen y Greg Warren.

Tarea complicada cuando oía sus risas, desde el muro de madera en donde yacían empotrados. Imaginaba, y sabía, esperándole a él como habrían esperado a Darrow de haberse presentado.

-        Has demostrado tu valía. No solo como buscador, sino como capitán también.

La voz de Coleen era insufrible. Sus palabras, igual caían en un Klapp enfurecido. Decepcionado consigo mismo por no solo haber fallado en su labor habitual sino también una capitanía que de ninguna manera supo sobrellevar.

-        Digno jugador de Gryffindor.

Su propia tortura ya le bastaba para castigarse. El que ambos hermanos buscasen implantar el suyo propio, era en cambio, inaceptable para él.

Sacó su varita del macuto de deporte y dejó este caer sobre el césped, indiferente le era que tanta gente aún pasease por los aledaños del campo, que hasta sus propios compañeros y compañeras aún pudiesen salir de dentro.

Encaraba a ambos hermanos con la clara decisión de acabar con ellos si alguno volvía a abrir la boca.

Y aunque Sarah solía calmar su malhumor al apacible cada vez que aparecía por su lado, ese día su presencia no le trajo paz alguna.

-        Klapp, para. –exigía.

Sin él dejar de mirarles. Sin poder soportar sus risas, esos gestos entre sus mejillas disfrutando no solo de hacerle daño, sino de saber que él mismo se lo hacía.

Sarah tuvo que insistir en la atención para que el duelo de esos tres dejase de darse. Que Klapp escuchase el motivo de por qué le había ido a buscar corriendo.

-        Tenemos que irnos. –urgencia.

De primeras, dudó. Luego, Klapp pestañeó varias veces antes de girarse a ella. Al rostro cargado en pánico que Sarah mostraba, el que acompañaba el temblor de su mano agarrándole de la muñeca.

Hasta los hermanos Warren miraban con cierta duda.

No llegó a hablar la chica. A explicar el por qué. A Klapp el pánico le poseyó tan rápido que temió que sus palabras viniesen acompañadas de algún suceso relacionado con Darrow y su ausencia. Pues ahora caía en que ni Teren ni las chicas habían esperado a la salida del túnel, que los Warren tampoco iban acompañados de Alexander.

Que todo ya de por sí era suficientemente raro como para que el hecho de que la mente de su amigo estuviese cerrada a cal y canto ahora le hiciese perder el sentido común.

Demasiadas posibles barbaries pasaron por su mente en apenas milésimas, las que tardó en procesar la orden de Sarah y en aceptar la imagen de la chica que sus ojos cogían.

Temió preguntar, temió indagar antes de moverse, porque sin respuesta ya le era imposible asimilar que algo le hubiese pasado a Darrow. Nada podría hacer si Sarah se lo confirmaba.

Pero eso no fue lo que Sarah comunicó.

-        Cassius ha muerto.

Y aunque la noticia final difería bastante de lo que Klapp había temido escuchar, esta no tranquilizaba nada. Ni a nadie.

Temerosa al ver que Greg Warren se separaba de la madera al escucharla, que su hermano le sujetaba con el mismo espasmo en la cara. Que eso, por algún motivo, significaba que no estaban al tanto.

Ambos se miraron antes de desaparecer, y Sarah ahora miraba fijamente a un tan trastocado Klapp que tuvo que ser ella la que decidiese por ambos.

Cogió su mano y se saltó la norma. Apareció su cuerpo y el de Klapp en el epicentro de encuentros de San Mungo. Desde la sala de curas, cada uno se separó mínimamente para intentar dar con alguien. Pero la sala contigua estaba vacía, y Sarah no daba con nadie ni en esa planta ni en ninguna otra.

-        Quién te lo ha dicho.

Buscaba saber en el reencuentro.

-        Violetta. Ha contactado conmigo. –explicaba. Sin lugar a verlo como una trampa.

-        Cómo lo sabe—

-        Porque en el Ministerio, en el registro, su estado ha pasado a muerto de repente. –angustiada, contaba.- La he dicho que Darrow no ha ido al partido, y ella me ha dicho que no puede dar con él. Tampoco con Teren.

Se notaba el pánico en su voz, el nerviosismo. Klapp había temido que Sarah le confirmase la muerte de Darrow, y aunque el que había caído era otro, la ausencia de noticia sobre su amigo no le respondía a la pregunta inicial.

Dónde estaba Darrow. Dónde estaba ahora también Teren.

Sarah seguía explicando. Que ni Ysera, ni Storm, ni Eo, habían comido en Hogwarts. Que tampoco los Dantsov habían formado parte de la mesa de Slytherin.

Algo no pintaba bien. Klapp buscaba apoyo en la mesa de su espalda, tambaleándose en confusión y sintiendo la cabeza dándole tantas vueltas que se imaginaba bocabajo colgando del techo. Cerraba los ojos sin querer marearse más, empeorándolo sin saber al tener que girar sobre sí y apoyarse de frente contra el metal de la mesa.

Sarah daba vueltas. Intentaba contactar con gente, mientras Klapp no tenía fuerza alguna para siquiera intentarlo.

Darrow no podía estar muerto. Ni Teren. Ni ellas. Ni siquiera podían haber sido atrapadas. Pero no encontraba conexión entre la muerte de Cassius y la ausencia de todos ellos y los Dantsov en la que alguno de los suyos no acabase mal parado.

Por eso cuando todos aparecieron en un zumbido apoteósico, de primeras, no se lo creía.

El verles a los cinco, de una pieza. Sin mayor desperfecto que unos rasguños sobre la piel o dejándose ver entre ropas cortadas.

Y el espanto en el rostro. El que denotaba que sabían lo ocurrido.

Sarah sollozó con un grito de alivio, dejando a sus piernas llevarse hacia los más próximos para depositar un abrazo de tranquilidad momentánea.

A Klapp en cambio le resurgía el horror. La rabia, la furia. El seguir sin comprender nada. Como si el que sus amigos hubiesen regresado masacrados les excusase de haber desaparecido sin más, pero ahora al verles de una pieza Klapp recordase que algo había pasado a las espaldas de todo.

-        Qué mierdas ha pasado. –exigía respuesta. Se las exigía a él.

Al que más perdida tenía la mirada. Al que no podía moverse de su posición.

-        Klapp, ahora no.

Teren se adelantaba, pretendiendo parar a un enfurecido Klapp que, de querer, podría empujar a Teren a un lado con solo mover la mano.

-        Te tiras días rodeado de un misterio de la hostia. Llega el sábado, día de partido, y nos dejas tirados a todos sin avisar. Haces que me vuelva loco intentando contactar contigo—

-        Klapp, basta. –insistía Eo, incapaz ella de frenarle ni poniéndose frente a él.

Porque Klapp insistía en acercarse a él, en encararle físicamente porque las palabras no le bastaban para calmar su ira.

-        No das una jodida señal de dónde estás, de dónde estáis todos, y acaba el partido y nos enteramos de que Cassius Dantsov ha muerto.

Un simple empujón, ni siquiera depositaba en él la mitad de sus fuerzas porque, de hacerlo, llevadas por la ira de su interior, Darrow habría salido estampado contra la estantería de su espalda.

-        ¡Qué coño ha pa—

-        ¡Klapp!

De nuevo Teren, sacando de sí tanta fuerza que ni él habría visto posible apenas minutos atrás. Klapp le miró fugazmente, antes de regresar a un Darrow al que ni el empujón ni la reprimenda de su amigo le influía en lo más mínimo.

Sin sacarle de su horror. De lo que acababa de suceder. De lo que con su varita había provocado.

Klapp esperaba, con respiración activa y las manos en dos puños.

-        Qué ha pasado.

Sarah preguntó por él. Lo que Klapp recriminaba saber, ella temerosa preguntaba desde donde con Storm e Ysera se postraba. Una Storm que con ojos rojos no quería soltar llanto, y una Ysera que, perdida en el suyo propio, no dejaba de llorar.

-        Fuimos a Kotlin Island.

Teren. Haciendo lo último que quería hacer en esos momentos pero lo que se negaba a ver hacer a Darrow. Klapp ahora tenía toda su atención, igual que Sarah.

-        Había unas jornadas en el Ministerio, de trabajo, Alexander y Ca… -se sofocó.- Y Cassius, estaban allí. Así que fuimos porque pensamos que los ficheros podía—

-        Me estás tomando el pelo.

No daba crédito Klapp. Tuvo que frenarle porque el ver que Teren hablaba con total sinceridad le estaba minando la moral. Agotaba su poca paciencia, si algo de ella quedaba. Hasta Sarah paseaba sus ojos entre los disponibles de la sala como si esperase que corrigiesen lo que esperaba como una mentira en Teren.

Pero Teren insistía.

-        Ambos trabajaban allí desde hace tiempo, solos. Pensábamos en acercarnos rápidamente, comprobar si estaban los informes, y marcharnos.

Daba esa explicación de inicio. Que quedasen claras las intenciones. Que no buscaban enfrentamiento alguno y que, lo sucedido, debería de haber culminado en apenas unos minutos de visita.

-        No dijimos nada porque tenía que ser rápido y, cuanta menos gente lo supiese, mejor—

-        Estáis tomándonos el pelo.

Negando. Girando sobre sí Klapp. Reía nervioso, sofocado. Volvía a mirar a Darrow esperando que él sí le dijese una verdad que prefiriese creer.

Un Darrow que se apoyaba ya él mismo contra el estante, sin necesidad de empujones, por miedo a que lo que su imaginación pintaba en el vacío de sus ojos le hiciese caer ya da por sí.

Klapp no necesitó escuchar a Teren. Ni que Teren siquiera siguiese explicándose. Si la situación del grupo ya decía suficiente, lo que pasaba por el rostro de Darrow era tan claro que Klapp sintió que se le aguaban los ojos solo de verlo real.

-        Le habéis matado. –incrédulo.

-        No. –Teren aún.

-        Ha sido un accidente… -Eo, llorosa.

Klapp de nuevo solo miraba a Darrow. Una vez más, solo lo que él le comunicase le garantizaba una verdad absoluta.

-        No era la idea. –Eo, suplicaba clemencia a quien tanto les estaba juzgando.- No esperábamos que fuesen, ni que hubiese una alarma en la cas—

-        ¿Fuesen? –miró a la chica Klapp. También Sarah.

Por un instante, ambos pensaron en Alexander. Sin poder evitar dejar un vacío en el pecho a las futuras sensaciones, las que ahora sin confirmar ya de por sí crecían confusas.

-        Nastia… -explicaba Eo.

Y ahora comprobaban que, al menos, de haber sido Alexander, la sensación de pleno terror descontrolado que nacía ahora habría sido menor. Una simpleza comparada con la sencilla idea de pensar en que ya no Cassius y Nastia, sino los padres de Alexander Dantsov, habían muerto ese mismo día.

Que Alexander, del que desconocían su paradero y si siquiera había estado allí con los presentes, o ya sabía o no tardaría en enterarse de lo sucedido. Buscando la más barbárica de las venganzas.

Como Klapp miraba ahora a Darrow distaba a como antes le había dirigido sus ojos.

La exigencia se volvía súplica, y el desconcierto, en dolor.

Había sido un accidente, Eo había confirmado. Pero el tipo de accidente lo podía empeorar todo hasta hacerlo tornar a una verdadera masacre emocional.

-        Darrow… -pedía.

Y solo esa vez Darrow alzaba el gesto para dar con la mirada de su amigo. Salir de su trance para recordar que, pese a la presencia de tanta gente, él se había encerrado en soledad para asumir lo que aún no asumía.

Klapp negaba, rechazándolo ahora si quiera escuchar. Por nada del mundo imaginar.

-        Ha sido un accidente, Klapp… -seguía insistiendo Teren.

Ya no en calmar a la fiera en su amigo, sino en evitar que el temor que crecía en Darrow tomase voz.

-        El hechizo rebotó. Darrow solo pretendía debilitarles, pero—

-        Por qué no me avisasteis.

Cambió de foco en el que descansar la conversación. Su mirada en cambio insistió con Darrow. Con el chico que con solo revivir las palabras de Teren ahora mordía su propio labio en busca de paliar el llanto que brotaba por sus ojos.

-        Por qué narices no me dejaste ir.

Ahora volvía a dirigirse a solo él. A que su amigo le explicase por qué le había dejado fuera de aquello. De donde sentía podría haberle ayudado. En donde esperaba haberle podido evitar el pasar por lo que ahora pasaba.

Darrow se limitó a negar, agonizante. Apoyado con torpeza en las baldas de su espalda, con temblorosas manos que no evitaban su propia sacudida.

La presión general era insostenible.

Ysera se alejaba de Storm pese al intento de la chica por sujetarla, ya en hermandad de llanto al tampoco poder aguantar su deseo por hacerlo salir. La chica se perdía en la sala de curas, a donde Sarah por servir de ayuda corrió en intento por calmarla.

Eo se dejaba caer en una silla, y Teren se limitaba a mirar a Darrow con un pesar que difícilmente ninguno de los presentes podría entender ni de él dignarse a explicárselo.

Eso no debería de haber sucedido.

Habían vuelto a fallar. Por enésima vez. Sin avisar a nadie, sin pedir refuerzos para evitar mayores daños que llegaron por igual. Precipitándose ya de inicio a una trampa que ellos mismos sentían haber preparado.

Un error que habían pagado con creces. A un precio tan alto que no sabían cómo hacerle frente.

Sarah no conseguía calmar a una Ysera que había visto demasiadas cosas perdidas aquel día. Temía por Darrow. Por el resto del grupo. Por lo que había visto en el rostro de Damen antes de partir. Por lo que Alexander pudiese hacerles. A cualquiera, y a sus padres. Por el rumbo de esa guerra que ahora se había cobrado un golpe sinigual.

Temían hasta las reacciones de los de su propio lado. Que Violetta enfureciese tanto como para acabar con la unión entre el Ministerio y los actos que Darrow y Teren, ahora pensarían, llevan por su cuenta.

La idea atormentaba a Storm, horrorizada de enfrentarse a su madre, de imaginar a Darrow teniendo que mirar a la suya propia. De tener que enfrentarse el chico a Macar, a lo que Alexander implantase en su venganza sobre él fuera y dentro del Ministerio.

La simple protección de Bianca. A Eo le llevaba a un desconcierto tan marcado que ni el suelo la sujetaba con la fuerza necesaria. Que las amenazas a su familia, siempre presentes, ahora cobrasen el interés pleno de un Alexander que tendría a su hermano y su madre como objetivo claro. A ella misma, aunque eso le fuese indiferente en tal instante.

Nadie quería estar dentro de Darrow. Saber lo que por su mente cruzaba. El horror en el que se debía ver inmerso.

Los que ya le habían visto acaparar las culpas de una muerte sabían que al chico la realidad se le sería distorsionada hasta impedirle racionalizar. Con una clara diferencia en estos instantes, y es que los que habían caído eran los grandes nombres del bando purista. Y su muerte había venido dada por un error de planificación que dejaba a Darrow frente a la sentencia que temían no pudiese evitar.

Allanamiento de morada y posterior, fuese o no fuese, asesinato.

Nada le salvaba de esa. Nada iba a salvar a Eo, a Bianca, a las personas aún secuestradas, del error que con su varita había cometido.

Lloraba en sorda angustia. Como si el dolor de su interior le impidiese emitir ruido alguno. Se curvaba su torso, encogiéndose y cerrándose en esa horrible sensación de destruirse por dentro. Y aunque Teren le miraba con el mismo llanto y con el único deseo de desquitarle de ese mal, nada sabía y nada a él acudía para intentar paliarlo en un instante en el cual sus pesadillas también comenzaban a gritar.

A las que se permitía escuchar y a las que ya oiría más tarde. Las que seguramente, sabía, ahora atacaban a Darrow hasta volverle loco.

Pero ni el valor acudió a él para permitirse moverse en su dirección, ni nada imaginaba poder hacer para siquiera dar un paso al frente.

Por eso Teren no le impidió chocar de rodillas contra el suelo en donde él en apenas segundos se reencontraría con su amigo. Por eso Klapp usaba todo lo que estallaba en su interior para dar el paso al frente y no dejarle siquiera doblar las rodillas.

Abrazó a Darrow con tanta intensidad que sacó de él los sollozos que rompían el enmudecimiento de su llanto. Ni habló, ni buscó callarle. Permitía que todo su dolor abandonase su cuerpo, que se vaciase por dentro antes de comenzar a hablar. De dejar de lado cualquier resquemor y exigencia, para dar paso a lo único que Darrow podía merecer en ese momento.

El chico omitía su apoyo. Su conciencia lo expulsaba de su interior nada más ser recibido por sus oídos. Daba igual lo mucho que lo necesitase, era como si su alma se negase a que alguien no quisiese juzgarle. Una labor a la que acostumbraba en casos como aquel, cuando el adjetivo asesino se le adjudicaba por voz propia.

Le susurraba al oído, perdiendo a Darrow en su propio cuello, y le separaba con el gesto al frente para que, si seguía evitando sus palabras, que al menos no evadiese su mirada.

Porque allí nadie miraba a nadie.

Se oía el lamento de Darrow, de igual que en la lejanía tras la puerta Ysera también denotaba el suyo. Y Storm y Eo emitían su pesar en una rama más silenciosa, pero igual de angustiante, de misma manera que Teren, sobre el suelo y apoyado contra la pata de la mesa, escondía su cabeza entre sus piernas para que las mismas barbaridades que atormentasen a Darrow le hiciesen la visita a él.

La única voz que se escuchaba más allá de en disgusto era la de un Klapp que no dejó de buscar que Darrow huyese de sus males, sin conseguirlo.

Se dio la noche, no tan lejana ya cuando se reencontraron pero ahora bien inmersa en su oscuridad. Nadie se movía, y en cambio no podían quedarse de brazos cruzados.

El propio Klapp quiso decidir con Teren, que perdido en su nefasta realidad, alzaba su aguado rostro al amigo que venía a intentar apalabrar qué hacer.

Darrow debía marchar a su casa, al único lugar que conocían que contase con protección necesaria para evitar que nadie llegase a él. Porque ni el Ministerio era una opción factible en situaciones normales, ese día no se iba a presentar mejor.

Teren iría con él al cabo de las horas, por entonces sería su hermana la que llevaría a Darrow allí junto a un Klapp que se negaba a separarse de su amigo.

Mientras tanto, en la sede, Sarah lograba hacer salir a Ysera de la sala de curas con varios tarros vacíos en la mano. Muestra clara de que eso solo podía haberse dado con unos calmantes que el rostro de Ysera no parecía querer mostrar haber ingerido.

-        Deberías ir a casa de Darrow. –Teren exponía, con voz rota.- Hasta que sepamos… algo. No creo que en Hogwarts—

-        No te preocupes. –se animaba ella a dar voz. Desquebrajada.

Difícil no hacerlo, pensaban tanto Teren como Storm.

-        Volveré, y… -se encogió de hombros.- Mañana iré a ver a Darrow.

-        Iré contigo… -Storm, tan masacrada vocalmente como el resto.

No iba a permitir que Ysera permaneciese sola dentro de Slytherin, en donde dudaban Alexander ahora se permitiese el lujo de ser cauteloso.

La chica asintió, en agradecimiento, y ahora solo quedaba que Storm y Teren planteasen qué hacer hasta entonces.

Acudirían al Ministerio, cuanto antes, después de avisar a Violetta y que esta, esperaban, les recibiese en lugar seguro. Luego, actuarían en consecuencia a lo que desde allí se les dijese.

Y era algo que no podían dejar pasar más tiempo.

Teren puso su mente a disposición, y contactó con Violetta tan rápido como el control sobre sus poderes se vio capacitado a ello. Storm no supo cómo se dio esa conversación, ni imaginaba cómo sería hablar a través de la mente y no era algo que en ese momento le quitase el sueño, para eso ya habían otras cosas.

Esperó a que su amigo volviese sobre sí para que su mirada explicase todo.

-        Nos espera, vamos…

Cogió su mano de forma eficaz, después de acariciar la de Ysera en gesto fugaz de cariño. Asintió a una Sarah que hacía lo propio de vuelta, aceptando sin palabras tomar el control de San Mungo y de la salud de Ysera hasta que se le diesen actualizaciones, y antes de que Storm propusiese a Teren el aparecerse por separado, el chico ya la hacía viajar.

El motivo era claro; no se aparecían en el edificio de entrada al Ministerio. Ya estaban dentro.

Storm no supo caminar en un inicio, obligándose en inercia a seguir a un Teren que ya andaba a amplia velocidad.

-        Por qué nos hemos—

-        Porque el que nos castigaría por saltarlos la norma ha muerto. –directo.- Violetta nos lo ha pedido.

No estaban en un pasillo al uso. Era estrecho, y corto. Storm no sabía a dónde les llevaba, pero por si acaso viajaba con la varita en la mano, imitando a un Teren que en cambio la portaba apuntando al suelo.

Le seguía. Miraba hacia detrás pese a que no hubiese forma alguna de que alguien les estuviese siguiendo desde un fondo de mármol. Luego, ambos frenaron frente a otra pared que se les presentaba tras un giro a la izquierda.

Teren posó su mano. Esperaron varios segundos, y la pared comenzó a moverse, corriéndose desde el centro dos montones de ladrillo a cada lado para crear un surco que les diese acceso al que se presentó como despacho de Violetta.

La mujer, allí presente, no dio paso a saludos ni posibles palabras. Acudió a su hija a acogerla entre sus brazos con tanta fuerza que Storm sintió romper a llorar una vez más. Mientras besaba su mejilla, con el temor aún reciente de o no volver a verla, o de hacerlo, que su estado fuese demacrado. Por fuera y por dentro.

Se separaba de ella para analizar su rostro, comprobar a través de su mirada que su hija estaba allí, que dentro de todo el tormento, se encontraba medianamente bien.

-        Lo siento…

No pudo evitar disculparse de inicio. Que su madre no pensase mal de ella, que por favor no la hubiese decepcionado. Ahora en cambio no era el momento para eso. Violetta negaba, volviendo a acogerla junto a su pecho para besar en su pelo.

La dejó llorar, que ahora ante ella se redimiese de su agotamiento.

Con el rostro, Violetta buscó a Teren. Estiró un brazo a él, para pedir su mano y cogerla cuando Teren se la ofreciese. Lo hizo pausado, sin querer formar parte de la unión familiar pero sintiendo el calor de Violetta al sujetarle.

El apoyo que a él le faltaba.

En el que no quería pensar al no tenerlo.

-        Cómo está Darrow. –buscó la Aurora saber.

Se separaba ahora de su hija para no hacer de aquella reunión un acontecimiento familiar. Había cosas que tratar.

-        No creo hacer justicia a la respuesta real con ninguna palabra que pueda darte. –sincero.

Entendió ella, apoyándose sobre su escritorio.

-        Qué… -temeroso.- Qué le va a pasar. Qué han dicho—

-        Leon aún sigue con Macar.

-        ¿Losnedahl? –curiosa Storm. Ella asentía.

-        Le he mandado en mi nombre. –suspiró.- Ni siquiera hay acuerdo entre los Aurores, y Leon tiene templanza. Es mejor que hable él con el ministro y—

-        Qué le va a…

Insistía Teren. Se enmudecía a sí mismo para no ser irrespetuoso.

-        No lo sé, Teren. –sincera.- Solo sé que…

Ahora ella misma se mostraba pudorosa al dar la información. A sabiendas de que, de todas las personas en el Eje, tal vez solo dos o tres podrían temer aún más cualquier respuesta en relación a Darrow.

-        No sé qué va a pasar, Teren, pero… -agonizaba al hablar.- Nadie ha visto a Alexander desde que se ha registrado la muerte de Cassius. Las jornadas de reestructuración dejaron de tener continuidad cuando Nastia y Cassius la abandonaron, ninguno sabíamos a dónde… Y Alexander claramente no estaba concentrado. Se fue antes de tiempo y prácticamente segundos después entraron desde la oficina de control para avisar a Macar.

Storm y Teren se miraban. Ella, que ya había roto el llanto al ver a su madre, no tenía preocupación por no poder pararlo ahora. Teren… Caer en ello acabaría con su estabilidad.

-        Bianca ha ido a casa.

-        Klapp está con Darrow. –Storm informaba, rota.– También Eo.

-        ¿E Ysera?

-        Está en San Mungo, con Sarah. –asentía Violetta.

Luego, tras una pausa en silencio pensativo, la Aurora volvió la mirada a Teren.

-        Qué sabemos de Damen…

Curiosa Storm ya no por solo oírla preguntar por él, sino por ser consciente de que hasta eso había llegado a oídos del Ministerio.

Sintió temor en el acto. Por los motivos que pudiesen haber llevado a es noticia a correr tan rauda. Si la actitud de Damen tras ver a su madre muerta fue tan persuasoria a su propia conciencia como para hacerle presentarse allí y dar la alarma. O que él hubiese delatado a Darrow.

La opción más factible era que, a la llegada de Alexander, este hubiese dado su propio aviso. Que Damen le hubiese actualizado, lo que veía inevitable hasta para el propio Damen, y que con eso ningún secreto de Kotlin Island pudiese ser tomado como tal nunca más.

-        Nada.

Explicaba a cuenta gotas un Teren aún roto. Se miraba con Violetta como si su silencio le bastase de explicación a una mujer que tampoco exigía más palabras de vuelta. Al cabo de unos segundos en los que nadie aportó nada más, ella continuó.

-        Esperemos a que Leon regrese. –explicaba, a Storm.- Luego iremos a casa.

-        No, mamá, iré a Hogwarts. –el pánico se pintó en la mirada de la Aurora.- Ysera prefiere volver, y no quiero dejarla sola.

-        Es peligroso, Storm—

-        No es que pueda asegurar nada a estas alturas, pero… -Teren.- Dudo que Alexander vaya a la escuela esta noche. Ni siquiera su grupo.

Violetta no podía aportar gran pega.

-        Yo estaré en Hogwarts también, al menos hasta que sea por la mañana. Luego iremos a casa de los Brice.

Se tomó su tiempo para asentir a la información de Teren. Asumía Storm, solo posible porque precisamente era el de Ravenclaw el que la daba.

-        Ahora voy a… -dudaba el chico.- No sé. Intentar comprobar que todo va bien.

-        ¿Es buena idea? –Storm, asustada.

-        No vamos a estar encerrados siempre. Luego vengo…

Acarició su mano antes de abandonar el despacho por el mismo espacio por el que habían entrado. Luego, Violetta dejó de lado el papel de Aurora para dedicarle a su hija todo el tiempo que necesitase hasta que Losnedahl volviese a aparecer por allí.

Cuando lo hizo, Storm no quiso perderse sus palabras.

-        Macar quiere hablar con Darrow. –explicaba.- Tendrá que firmar una multa, nada especial, pero un mero trámite para que quede constancia de la magia usada ese día y sus efectos. No van a emitir informe sobre él ni sobre el suceso después de haber ido a analizarlo, ni siquiera habrá juicio, parece ser que ni Alexander ni Damen lo han pedido.

Storm no vio nada en positivo de esa última aclaración.

-        Pero eso no quita que la imagen de Darrow en el Ministerio esté sentenciada. –como esperaban, a su pesar.- Los puristas no creo que le permitan estar aquí mucho tiempo si decide presentarse, y hay muchos hasta ahora imparciales que no han querido entender los motivos de lo sucedido.

-        Es difícil de entender, desde su posición de comodidad ajena a todo. –protestaba Violetta.

-        En realidad, Darrow ha tenido… cierta suerte, si se le puede llamar así. –explicaba.- Su encantamiento no causó daños a los Dantsov, fue el impacto del mismo contra la casa lo que acabó derrumbándola y… -cogía aire.- No ha matado a los Dantsov, no directamente, y por eso Macar prefiere hablar con él. Pero no esperaría comprensión más allá del darle la oportunidad de hablar.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar. Que el Ministerio convocase a Darrow a la reunión con el ministro para saber de una vez por todas a lo que se enfrentaban por delante.

Cuando Teren regresó al despacho de Violetta, con un estado más decaído aún del que tenía previamente, las esperanzas de Storm porque al menos en su entorno hubiese apoyo decayeron hasta el fondo del abismo. No había nada que hacer más que volver a casa.

Fueron a por Ysera, a la que actualizaron antes de regresar a Hogwarts. Allí, muchos aún parecían ajenos a lo sucedido fuera de ese castillo. Solo algunas caras de grupos adultos miraban al grupo de vuelta con la expresión de incertidumbre.

Los miembros del Eje les permitieron espacio. Algunos, hasta mandaban callar a los curiosos que buscaban que Teren confirmase los rumores. Y él, solo tenía intención de acompañar a Sarah a Hufflepuff y, luego, de que Storm e Ysera entrasen a Slytherin sanas y salvas.

Pidió a Ysera que contactase con él, si su mente se lo permitía, para hacerle saber que estaban en el cuarto, seguras. Cuando ambas lo hubieron protegido, ambos contactaron. Y no volvieron a hacer el gesto hasta que a la mañana siguiente fuesen a visitar a Darrow.

La casa de los Brice solía recogerles con acogedoras sensaciones. Ese día, en cambio, lo que emitía era de todo menos amor. No porque dentro no se diese, sino porque hasta el hogar parecía saber también que se veía amenazado.

Bianca les atendió con pesar. Su rostro dejaba claro que su labor de madre esa noche había sido tormentosa. Klapp seguía allí, en iguales condiciones, y hasta Eo se mostraba tan decaída que, el ver a Darrow, no iba a traer nada bueno.

Aun así, fue el propio Darrow el que más notable mejoría mostraba. Por el simple hecho de que el día anterior su estado era tan deplorable que, ahora, cualquier síntoma de dejar eso atrás era visto con buenos ojos.

Hablaba. Angustiado y decaído, pero al menos no se ahogaba en silencio. Conversó con Teren durante horas antes de que Storm pudiese acudir a verle, y una vez eso se dio, el ánimo del chico había decaído de nuevo tanto que la muchacha no pudo más que sentarse a su lado y dejarle explotar.

Fue una rutina que se repitió durante días.

Todos regresaron a Hogwarts a seguir con sus rutinas, a mantener la calma de los curiosos, y a ver qué sucesos tenían lugar en el castillo ahora que todo había cambiado tanto.

Los maestros se mostraban distantes. No por rencor, pues pese a la decisión de Ysera y compañía por acudir a Kotlin Island, todos entendían que la desesperación llevaba a errores, y que de nada servía castigar a los que tanto habían dado por el Eje si ya la realidad de por sí les castigaba por ello.

Tampoco les secaban las lágrimas. Teren veía cómo su estatus ya castigado en la escuela se echaba a perder cada día más, y Klapp no cabía en sí de furia cada vez que alguien miraba a su amigo más de la cuenta. Agradecían que Darrow no hubiese regresado aún, pues de estarlo, ni Klapp ni Teren habrían podido pararse el uno al otro a la hora de enfrentarse a cualquiera.

Ysera y Storm no contaron con Eo más que a finales de semana, pues la chica había pasado todos los días con su hermano y, al regresar, el ánimo se notaba tan afectado que difícilmente tocó un papel en ninguna de sus clases.

Habían citado a Darrow al Ministerio en la mañana de lunes siguiente, y hasta entonces, los presentes por el castillo se limitaban a esperar, y a observar.

A analizar la ausencia no solo de Alexander, sino de Damen hasta de lugares que podrían estar habituando como era el Ministerio. Klapp, que lo visitaba más a menudo para continuar con los descansos a Teren y, obviamente, a Darrow, no recibía noticias de su presencia, y eso tampoco tranquilizaba a nadie.

-        Yo estaré allí.

Teren esperaba a que Darrow se vistiese la mañana del lunes. Buscaba ponerse algo apañado para la visita a Macar, pero el chico no tenía la cabeza en nada que fuese positivo, y ni siquiera conseguía atarse los botones de su camisa.

-        No creo que me deje entrar, pero solo tienes que llamarme y—

-        No hace falta… -le excusaba.- Es solo cosa mía.

-        No lo es.

Darrow miró a su amigo con el dolor de cada día. El que siempre sentía cuando Teren se culpabilizaba de lo sucedido, por aprobar la idea y el adelantarla tanto en el tiempo. Por no haber pensado con la cabeza sino con el deseo de por una vez obtener buenos resultados en algo.

Lloraba uno cuando se expresaba, y lloraba el otro cuando le escuchaba, y daba igual que hubiese pasado una semana, la sensación de horror era la misma.

Con quien Darrow apenas había hablado era con Ysera. Si bien la chica le visitaba constantemente, sus encuentros se basaban en tumbarse el uno al lado del otro y simplemente hacerse compañía. Con Teren había sido imposible el acallar su castigo, pero con Ysera… El odio que la chica se mostraba a sí misma por el daño que Darrow sufrió era tal que ni siquiera llegaba a emitirlo.

Darrow lo conocía, como la conocía a ella, y esperaba solo que, en algún momento, todos esos resquicios de culpabilidad les abandonasen a todos de una vez. Que acudiesen al que verdaderamente había provocado que sus vidas llegasen a tal punto.

Ahora, salía al salón de su casa para que Storm y Teren le acompañasen al Ministerio. Allí, apareciéndose una vez más en el despacho de Violetta, organizaron su agenda.

-        Quedaos aquí. –pedía él.- Ya bastantes miradas voy a levantar. Los tres de camino a su despacho vamos a ser una jodida diana.

-        Pero quiero estar contigo. –Teren protestaba.- Macar es—

-        Sé cómo es. –cogía su mano.- Y prefiero que te quedes aquí. Los dos. –miró a Storm, que con tristezas bajaba el gesto, asintiendo.

Solo porque se lo pedía, Teren aceptó a esperar en el despacho de Violetta hasta que la hora prevista para reencontrarse se diese. Irían a buscarle a Justicia. Quisiese o no, pero ahora al menos se daba el cuestionable gusto de visitar a Macar sin nadie más que sus tormentos. Y los que el Ministerio les quisiese recordar.

Recorrer sus pasillos, sus diferentes plantas… Ver las mismas caras de siempre pero con otro pesar. Nunca estar allí le había resultado tan siniestro.

Era consciente de que le miraban allá por donde pasase. Se preguntaba cuánta gente estaba al corriente de lo sucedido de entre esporádicos visitantes hasta fieles trabajadores, cuántos sabrían que él había acabado con la vida de Cassius y Nastia Dantsov.

No era muy difícil averiguarlo. Las miradas de sus afines eran claras, llenas de odio y de sed de venganza. Otros en cambio le miraban con cierto asombro, y también cierto pudor. Se sentía incómodo, prefería regresar al despacho de Violetta en donde al menos no se darían esas miradas analíticas que le perseguían. Bastante incomodidad le causaba a él mismo el simple recuerdo de lo sucedido.

Cuando llegó al despacho de Macar, el ministro no le transmitió mejores sensaciones

-        Me cuestiono seriamente qué hacer contigo, hijo. –pese al cariñoso apelativo, nada se mostraba en él.

Darrow miraba a la mesa bajo las manos del hombre. Mejor eso que otros ojos acusativos a los que enfrentarse.

-        No voy a entrar en la disputa que tuvieses con Cassius. Harto estoy de esas diferencias que tú y su familia—

-        Guerra. –corrigió. Alarmándole.- Se llama guerra, no son diferencias.

Silencioso Macar dejaba que la rabia le poseyese, pero en ningún momento quiso dejarla escapar.

-        Esa guerra –burlesco aceptaba.- ha acabado con la vida de dos buenos amigos míos y dos personas maravillosas que han hecho—

-        Agradecería que nos ahorrásemos la parte en la que un lado del escritorio alaba a dos conspiradores de asesinato para a atormentar al otro lado y fuésemos al grano.

Se le oía inspirar con profundidad al ministro, como si las ofensas de Darrow le dejasen seco por dentro. Tardó tanto en verse capacitado para hablar que, cuando lo hizo, Darrow alzó la mirada por sorprenderse.

-        Alexander Dantsov me ha pedido que no te sancione.

-        Dele las gracias de mi—

-        Podría decepcionarle. Renunciar al favor que acepté hacer por él y su dolor para mandarte a prisión por el asesinato de dos trabajadores del Ministerio, pero le debo mucho a ese chico. Y suficiente dolor tenemos ya en nuestros corazones, como para tener que cargar con más problemas.

-        Siento serle uno. –molesto.

-        Serás observado con lupa, Darrow. –dictaba.- Y al más mínimo gesto que chirríe lo más mínimo…

-        Llevo bajo esa amenaza años, ministro, no creo que vaya a tener problemas de insomnio por ello.

-        Deberías, Darrow. –amenazante.

La primera vez que Macar acogía un tono semejante. Y pese a ello, más ofensivo resultó que realmente temeroso. Porque Darrow se alzaría y gritaría tantas cosas contra ese hombre que, con solo pensarlo, sentía sus ojos aguarse.

Su incompetencia, la gran culpabilidad que él tenía en que todos estuviesen inmersos en esa guerra. Que les diese el título de bondadosos a Nastia y Cassius Dantsov, y que Alexander no fuese más que un triste huérfano a día de hoy.

Que él mismo tirase por tierra la investigación del Eje para, ahora, él pagase el plato de haberse dejado llevar por la necesidad de acabar con todo.

Pero no dijo nada. Mordió su labio y asintió. Luego, se alzó para marchar.

-        Ten cuidado, hijo. –de nuevo. Sin cariño alguno.- Si tanto llamas a esto una guerra, deberías pensar como un soldado.

Cerró de un portazo solo para no mandarle callar, y ahora solo quería salir de ese despacho para poder volver a casa. Cogió el ascensor desde su planta para bajar al departamento de justicia. Haberse ahorrado una vista al menos no le suponía el ahorrarse los procesos de papeleo, y Macar había exigido que firmase su presencia para el registro de multas.

Teren y Storm debían de estar ya allí, esperaba que con mejor ánimo que el suyo, aunque nadie era capaz de equipararse a su decaimiento desde lo ocurrido.

El peso de la culpa era algo que le impedía moverse con normalidad. No ocultaba su odio a los Dantsov, y su fantasioso deseo de verles fracasar de la peor de las maneras… pero de ahí a soñar con su muerte...

Tal vez, pero no de su mano. Y menos tras lo sucedido con Ysera y Cora. No cargar con esos atroces actos por el resto de su vida. Demasiadas muertes a sus espaldas para las que él habría querido tener, y más siendo todas ellas en un inicio no intencionadas. 

Se apoyaba sobre la pared del ascensor ignorando las idas y venidas del mismo. Nada le desestabilizaba de su sentimiento de culpabilidad y el odio que se profesaba a sí mismo en ese instante.

Nada… excepto su mirada.

Llegó a la planta de Justicia siendo recibido de la peor manera posible, de la única que suplicaba no se diese.

La cortina metálica del ascensor se abría y le dejaba de cara a Alexander. El chico no era acompañado de su natural elegancia. Tenía ojeras, el pelo ciertamente despeinado, y un rostro perdido que solo pareció reencontrarse con su verdadero instinto al ver al asesino de sus padres.

Darrow tragó saliva, de forma pausada y de una sola vez para lo que se le viniese encima.

Había pensado en la reacción de Alexander, en cómo se habría tomado el chico sus actos y, sobre todo, cómo iba a actuar en base a ellos. No era capaz de dar un paso al frente, nada que le acercase a él era una opción.

Mentiría si dijese que no tenía miedo.

Estaba aterrorizado.

Lo último que quería era toparse con él estando aún los sucesos tan vivos, y en cambio Alexander parecía solo tener eso en su lista de deseos.

Caminó hacia Darrow, al fin y al cabo parecía esperar al ascensor de una forma u otra. Entró en él a paso lento, como si la presencia del de Gryffindor no le enturbiase la mente. Cerró la cortina y pulsó un botón, sin mirar, simplemente dio movimiento a la maquinaria. Estaba frene a él, dándole la espalda. Como si de verdad no se conociesen de nada, como si estuviese solo en el compartimento. Darrow le observaba sin quitarle el ojo de encima mientras el cubículo comenzaba a moverse. Se alejaba del hall al que Darrow se debería haber bajado, retrocedía y retrocedía hasta dejarlo en el horizonte como un rectángulo diminuto de luz.

Sentía el aire desaparecer, y no por la falta de ventilación. Cuanto más se alejaba de suelo firme, de la visibilidad pública, más asumía que le iba a ser difícil salir de allí de una pieza. Fue un mal augurio que confirmó cuando Alexander acercó la mano al panel de control e hizo frenar el ascensor en medio de la nada. Darrow cerró los ojos y cogió aire. Cuando los abrió de nuevo Alexander estaba de frente a él.

-        ¿De visita a ver a mamá? –fuese cual fuese la pregunta, Darrow no iba a responderle. No merecía la pena malgastar la fuerza que pudiese tener en mantener una conversación que Alexander iba a parar de todas formas.

Querría haberle retirado la mirada, pero tampoco pudo llegar a hacerlo. Alexander cargaba su puño y depositaba toda su fuerza en el rostro de Darrow, que caía del impacto hacia el suelo del compartimento.

La cabeza le dio vueltas, un dolor horrible subía por su nariz hacia la frente. No veía nada, pero sentía sangre brotar hacia su boca.

-        Ojalá yo pudiese hacer lo mismo… -Se había agachado a su lado.- Pero resulta que alguien la ha matado, al igual que a mi padre. –se alzó de nuevo y ahora lo que usó fueron sus piernas.

Pataleó el costado de Darrow con tanta fuerza que, en apenas unos golpes, el que las sufría notó sus costillas del lado derecho rotas. El chico no se paró a pensar en cuantas, solo que las notaba clavadas en sus pulmones y eso le impedía respirar.

Estaba tan mareado que dejó de protegerse llegado el momento por no ser consciente de nada de lo que pasaba. Alexander seguía golpeándole, abatiéndole a patadas que cada vez parecían encontrar una zona de su cuerpo nueva que reventar.

Esperaba que no fuese a más cuando Alexander cesó la paliza. Su cerebro solo pareció despertar para eso, para darle esperanzas en imaginar que el chico ya había descargado suficiente rabia contra él.

Alexander en cambio aún tenía mucha ira recorriendo su cuerpo. Le agarró del cuello de su camisa, por la nuca, y lo levantó sin apenas esfuerzo. Estampándolo contra la pared, el dolor por su nariz rota volvía a extenderse por todo su ser a la vez que volvía a perder la leve visión que había recuperado.

Cayó de nuevo, redondo sobre la tarima. Ni siquiera tenía espacio suficiente para quedar tal cual su cuerpo descansaría. Encogió las piernas levemente, arrepintiéndose al sentir sus huesos rotos en el costado.

Alexander le rodeaba. Paseaba por encima suyo esquivándole como si sus zapatos se fuesen a manchar de la sangre que brotaba por el rostro de Darrow. Le miraba como un boxeador analiza a su rival tirado sobre el tablero, buscando torturarle un poco más antes de asentarle el K.O. que acabase con todo.

Se remangó las mangas de su camisa, lo justo para dar movilidad a sus muñecas sin la presión de su ropa cortándole la circulación. Su pelo, de nuevo perfectamente peinado hacia atrás tras un paseo sutil de su mano, se había soltado a su pesar de su forma y algunos mechones blancos caían por su frente.

Volvió a levantar a Darrow, de nuevo tirando de su ropa, y volvió a empujar su rostro contra el ascensor. Varias veces antes de ponerle de cara. Ahora su puño se descargaba de nuevo contra el rostro del chico que no ejercía oposición alguna.

-        Podría arrancarte cada hueso de tu cuerpo. –le recordaba, agarrando por su nuca la cabeza de Darrow para mantenerla fija a él.

El chico no podía mirarle de vuelta, su nariz rota y el resto de inflamaciones que se daban en su rostro escondían sus ojos bajo piel hinchada y ensangrentada.

-        Sacar mi varita y torturarte de tal forma que me suplicases que te matase.

La garganta de Darrow emitió cierto sonido angustiado casi inaudible que Alexander disfrutó como un sueño hecho realidad.

-        Pero prefiero hacerlo de la manera Muggle, ya que te gustan tanto.

Dirigió su rostro hacia su rodilla y lo clavó allí antes de dejarlo caer una vez más sobre el suelo. Esta vez bocarriba, disfrutando de su malograda figura desde la altura.

Su rostro era irreconocible, su cabeza descansaba sobre un charco de sangre que cada vez aumentaba más. Debía tener fracturas en el cráneo, a las que se unían las de su costado.

Darrow no podía moverse, ni aunque el hacerlo le salvase la vida. Había perdido el sentido de la vista a causa del dolor y las inflamaciones.

Tampoco podría respirar más allá que cuando su boca se entreabría levemente, lo que permitía también el acceso de la sangre hacia su garganta provocándole arcadas y una tos horrible a causa del taponamiento. Con cada tos, más le dolía el pecho y más se le clavaban las costillas rotas.

Cuando intentó girarse hacia el lado contrario comprobó que también su clavícula estaba partida y que no podía mover el brazo izquierdo. Se lo debía haber roto en alguna caída con el peso de su cuerpo.

Regresó sobre su espalda en un costoso movimiento para recibir una vez más una patada de Alexander en el lateral de su cabeza. Si le iba a matar, solo esperaba quedar inconsciente cuanto antes para no sentir más dolor.

Echar mano de su varita no era una contemplación siquiera, su único brazo estable temblaba tanto a causa del estado de su sistema nervioso que no lo llegó a intentar.

Quiso suplicarle. Quiso pedirle que por favor parase, como última voluntad y último deseo, aunque fuese una rendición vergonzosa. No quería seguir allí, sintiendo la brutalidad de Alexander sobre su cuerpo.

-        No quiero matarte.

Su confesión no traía de todas formas nada positivo ante la mente atormentada de Darrow.

-        No aquí, donde nadie pueda verlo. -Le volvía a apalear, esa vez el otro costado, igualándolo con el ya hecho añicos.- Te mataré delante de tu madre –pausaba su discurso intercalándolo con patadas.- de tu hermana… de tus amigos los Muggles… de tu novia querida.

Se habría mareado de tener un mínimo de conciencia cuando Alexander puso de nuevo en marcha el ascensor, pero el dolor era tal que no sentía siquiera vida.

-        Y cuando estés a punto de morir te mantendré con vida para que veas cómo los mato a ellos. Como torturo a tu querida Eo hasta la locura hasta que veas sus ojos perdiendo vida. –pisó ahora su rostro, con fuerza.- Y entonces, te mataré.

Cuando llegaron a la planta de justicia una vez más, Alexander abrió la verja con un ruido sordo que captó la mirada de los pocos presentes que caminaban por ese piso.

Cogió del pelo a Darrow y con una fuerza innata lo alzó, y tiró hacia delante, dejándolo caer en el suelo de mármol del departamento judicial. Una mujer que lo presenciaba pegó un grito antes de taparse la boca con la mano y huir por el pasillo, y dos hombres que allí hablaban en amistad se pegaban a la pared con el rostro pálido al ver la escena.

Darrow era un saco de huesos rotos y órganos apagados. No era consciente de nada, pese a seguir estándolo. Por algún motivo su cerebro quería mantenerle allí mientras Alexander terminaba su venganza.

-        Te avisé, Brice. Te lo dije cuando empezaste con tu afán por intentar pararme los pies. Te dije que o me dejabas en paz, o acabaría contigo. –como un cadáver hecho añicos, Darrow recibía espasmos de su sistema nervioso.- Pero no lo has hecho, y ahora es el momento de que sientas ese miedo al que finges renunciar. –sacó su varita y le apuntó decidido. Los dos hombres que eran testigos ya se habían ido corriendo cuando la luz salió de la luz de su varita.-  _Sectumsempra_. 


	99. Chapter 99

Como un rayo de cordura, Darrow sintió el hechizo penetrar en su cuerpo y comenzar a tajarle la piel con tanta profundidad que, el dolor previo, quedaba a un lado para dar paso a ese nuevo sufrimiento.

Alexander había vuelto sobre sus pasos al ascensor, marchándose cuando Darrow asumió que no tenía salida. Que se iba a quedar allí hasta que el último aliento le abandonase.

-        ¡Darrow!

En un grito ensordecedor y lleno de desesperación, Storm corría a él desde el otro lado del pasillo hasta caer de rodillas junto a su cuerpo.

-        No, no, no… -sollozaba, suplicando con ojos ya encharcados mientras no sabía dónde depositar sus manos.

El cuerpo que veía junto a ella estaba completamente destrozado. Sabía que era el de Darrow por la ropa que llevaba y por ser el único que podría recibir una paliza así.

Era consciente de quién se la había dado, lo que hacía que Storm complicase el uso de su rabia.

-        Darrow por favor, no…

En su interior, sentía a su cuerpo querer acompañar a sus lágrimas, pero este no la proporcionaba estruendo alguno. Como si su dolor no quisiese salir para ver al chico en ese estado, sufriéndolo Storm en su totalidad como si este la machacase por dentro.

Llevó su mano a su cuello y le buscó las pulsaciones. Débiles, muy distantes, pero allí estaban.

-        Aguanta, por favor… ¡Teren! ¡¡Teren!! –gritaba. En apenas unos segundos el chico aparecía por el pasillo para quedar estático al lado de ambos.- Teren haz algo, por favor…

Seguía sollozando como máximo exponente de su acongojado dolor, y tartamudeaba una súplica al chico que no se movía.

Teren no pestañeaba, ver así a su amigo le hizo perder el sentido durante unos instantes.

-        ¡¡Teren!! –insistió con voz quebrada.

El chico se arrodilló ante ellos con la angustia como compañera y le desabrochó la camisa a un Darrow que no movía un ápice de su cuerpo. La sangre brotaba por su piel de manera descontrolada surgiendo de heridas que aumentaban de tamaño con el paso del tiempo.

Sabía lo que tenía delante. Cogió su varita.

-         _Vulnera sanetur_ …

Lo conjuró con voz rota y como si se tratase de un favor a pedir. Suplicaba que funcionase, que diese resultado.

La sangre que brotaba a borbotones y que rodeaba a Darrow retrocedió en su camino y regresó al cuerpo de su dueño. Darrow iba recuperando su sangre poco a poco y los dos a su lado observaban cómo las heridas se iban cerrando.

El estado que resultó tras el contrahechizo no daba muchas esperanzas tampoco; darrow seguía hecho pedazos.

-        Teren…- suplicaba Storm, llorosa.

-        Hemos de llevarlo a la sede. –ambas voces sonaban igual de rotas.

-        Si le movemos se morirá, Teren—

-        Si no le movemos se morirá igual.

-        Teren—

-         _Anapneo_.

Apuntó a la garganta de Darrow que, en apenas unos segundos respiró profundamente por la boca.

-         _Episkey_. –tras darle camino a su garganta, ahora Teren reparaba la nariz de Darrow que llenaba sus pulmones sufriendo con ello el dolor de sus costillas.- Ayúdame.

Como pudo, irguieron el cuerpo del chico para echársele cada uno a un hombro y, incumpliendo ya una norma por todos incumplida, se desaparecieron con Darrow para aterrizar en una sala de curas que le recibía con ofrendas.  La cama justo frente a Teren, y la soledad y su silencio en perfecta armonía para dejarle concentrarse.

Había sido un riesgo para Darrow la aparición, pero no tenían otro remedio de llegar allí. Storm, al lado de ambos, esperaba indicaciones sobre qué hacer con un llanto claro y ahora sí más sonoro brotando por su cara.

-        Retírale la sangre seca.

-         _Tergeo_. –temblorosa tras asentir, provocó que los restos resecos de heridas se esfumasen de la piel de Darrow.

Ahora, moratones e inflamaciones se veían de manera más clara. Storm se mordía el labio, Darrow volvía a estar inconsciente.

-        Teren…

-        Ves a la despensa. Trae mezclas para bajar inflamaciones y un crece-huesos.

-        ¿Crece—

-        No sé si voy a poder reparárselos, es mejor estar prevenidos.

-        Pero—

-        Storm, por favor, date prisa.

No quería gritarla pero su voz se alzaba sin poder remediarlo.

La chica corrió a la sala de al lado y buscó en la despensa una poción para bajar inflamaciones y el crece-huesos que esperaba no tener que necesitar.

Regresó a la sala de curas y lo empezó a preparar.

Teren, mientras analizaba a Darrow con los ojos tan aguados que difícilmente podía distinguir nada. Preparaba con temblor su boca para deslizar por ella la mezcla que Storm le entregaba. Se aseguró de que tragase como pudiese la pócima que le reduciría las inflamaciones.

Poco a poco, los hinchazones del rostro fueron bajando hasta disiparse.

Los del cuerpo seguían latentes, al igual que un bulto en el lateral de la cabeza.

-        No sé qué hacer…

Estaba asustado. Lloraba con angustia.

-        Tiene el cráneo roto, joder, no sé qué—

-        ¿No conoces ninguna pócima para reparar huesos? –Negó.- ¿Ni un hechizo? -le suplicaba recordar, tan desvalida como su amigo.

-        Sí, pero no es garantía—

-        Teren—

-        Puede salir mal, Storm, si no se hace bien puedo dejarle sin huesos y con el cráneo roto le estaría matando en el acto. –el muchacho controlaba en todo momento el pulso de Darrow. Seguía presente, aunque su ritmo iba debilitándose.- No sé qué hacer. –se lamentaba. Lloraba cada vez más en un drama del que no podía salir.- Cómo puedo saber qué hacer en casos más difíciles y no ser capaz de reparar un puto hueso—

-        Teren, no es tu culpa…

El chico había bajado la cabeza queriendo ocultar su llanto.

Que solo una opción acudiese a su mente cuando esta a la vista de todos presumía de guardar infinitos conocimientos. Que nada hubiese, de entre todo lo que él sabía o hubiese perfeccionado, para garantizar que Darrow fuese a sobrevivir a aquella masacre recibida.

Y lo peor para él era que, la única solución que barajaba, no solo podía salir mal, sino que sería él el que diese tan resultado. Sería él el que cargaría con no haber podido salvar la vida de su amigo, de haberle dejado morir frente a sus ojos.

Agonizaba. Hasta en sus intentos por seguir sintiendo sus pulsaciones su mano temblaba tanto que le era imposible obtener una idea. Y que Storm a su lado se mantuviese en práctica igualdad de condiciones no ayudaba a uno ni a otro a avanzar.

Pero algo había que hacer. Por su mano o no, Darrow iba a morir si él no tomaba el riesgo. Y arriesgarse a que no viese era incluso peor que hacerlo y fracasar.

-        Tenemos… Tenemos que intentarlo… -Storm.

Sabía los riesgos que ello conllevaba pero la espera les iba a llevar al mismo destino al fin y al cabo. Teren asintió, nervioso. Se irguió como pudo y alzó su varita hacia la dirección del cuerpo roto de su amigo. Temblorosa, pretendiendo evitar dichas sacudidas.

Buscó concentrarse, mirando su rostro y echándolo ya de menos. Como si ya hubiese errado en la conjuración.

Storm no le quitaba ojo, más esperanzada que Teren en que aquello saliese bien. Más negada a ver su situación como un punto final.

-         _Brakium emendo_ …

Con toda la firmeza que se pudo permitir, lanzó sobre Darrow el único conjuro del que tenía conocimiento para intentar reparar huesos. De primeras no sucedió nada, algo que al menos calmaba el pesimismo al ver fácilmente que Darrow mantenía sus huesos.

Pero su estado… se tardaba en revelar. Solo cuando el chico dio un grito para girarse bocabajo y hacerse un ovillo, asumieron que algo pasaba en su interior. Storm agarraba a Teren al borde de la histeria, mientras el propio chico no sabía si seguir llorando o esperar.

Optó por una mezcla de ambas.

-        Joder… -Darrow, mientras, susurró.

Ninguno de sus dos acompañantes dijo nada, patidifusos. Darrow apoyó la mano de su brazo anteriormente roto en la camilla para apoyarse y poder ponerse de rodillas.

-        Duele. –comentó.

-        ¿Qué? –Teren tartamudeaba.

-        Que duele, joder.

Se llevaba la mano a la nariz.

Storm sonrió con luminosidad al verle de una pieza, abrazándose a él en el acto.

-        ¡Duele, duele! –recordaba.

Storm hacía caso omiso, le besaba en los labios, en las mejillas, en la nariz. En todos lados. Luego, se volvía a abrazar. Teren por su parte se apoyaba sobre la camilla dejando que la relajación se apoderase de su cuerpo.

-        Gracias, Merlín. –expulsaba en un suspiro.

-        ¿Merlín?

Darrow, aún con dificultad para hablar, se dejaba caer sentado en el borde de la camilla, ayudado por Storm para no tambalearse demasiado y poder así caer. Ya bastante se meneaban sus brazos al intentar sostenerle. Cogía la mano de su amigo.

-        Gracias, Stringer. –corrigió.

Le apretó entre sus dedos descansando aún sobre el hombro de Storm, que no le soltaba. Le guiñó el ojo y este sonrió con vergüenza. Cuando se soltó, abrazó a Storm con una torpeza que a ella le fue indiferente.

-        Gracias… -no hacía falta nombrarla. Prefería depositar en sus labios un beso suave antes de que las consecuencias y sus dolores le impidiesen moverse mucho más.

-        Qué narices te ha hecho…

Acogía su rostro entre sus manos, observándole ahora que podía identificar todos sus rasgos. Seguía claramente desmejorado, siendo los colores rojizos y violáceos los que más se veían por su piel. Acariciaba el propio chico sus costillas, cuidadoso, temeroso de romperlas de nuevo.

Storm mientras acariciaba sus pómulos, su frente, y también la fractura craneal que Teren con su magia había conseguido deshacer.

-        Sinceramente, prefiero no recordarlo… -confesaba.

Porque con solo la idea de rememorar uno de sus golpes, Darrow sentía su estómago pidiéndole parar. Ya fuesen sus puñetazos, o sus patadas en el costado o en su cabeza. Ni siquiera llegaba a aterrizar en el recuerdo de su maldición, el resto ya bastaba.

-        Imagino que para Macar habrá sido una chiquillada. –exponía.

-        Qué te ha dicho… -fuera ya de peligro, Teren quiso saber.

-        Nada útil. Que han muerto bellísimas personas en mis manos, y que pobre Alexander. Solo él, por cierto, como si los Dantsov solo tuviesen un hijo.

Por mucho que necesitase Teren de mirarle, para recordarse que estaba con vida y de una pieza, el chico necesitó también de girar sobre sí un instante para mantener la ira al margen de la conversación.

Storm, que había bajado sus manos a las de Darrow, que inconsciente no deba de tocarse la nariz por el dolor. Allí, también ella sin darse cuenta, ejercía entre sus dedos de una fuerza aguda que Darrow sobrellevó como pudo.

-        También me ha amenazado, pero no es que le tenga en cuenta. –expuso.

Por la mirada de los otros dos, era el único en no considerar su amenaza.

-        Cómo que te ha amenazado. –Storm.- Es el ministro, no puede—

-        Poder, puede. Otra cosa es que a mí me afecte… -defendía.- Como comprenderéis en estos momentos me preocupa más lo que Alexander quiera hacernos a lo que Macar pretenda. Al fin y al cabo, Macar no es más que la marioneta de Alexander. Ahora en su totalidad.

-        Claro… ¿Quién va a liderar el departamento de Justicia ahora? –curiosa Storm. Teren negaba, dudoso.

-        Dependerá de los intereses de Alexander… Santoro tendría sentido.

La chica no pudo ni suspirar en desesperación. La simple idea amargaba cualquier buen sentimiento que, desde la recuperación de Darrow, hubiese podido aflorar en su cuerpo.

-        Intento pensar en que eso no es peor que Cassius, pero visto lo visto—

-        Es. Es peor que Cassius. –lamentaba Teren.- Por el simple hecho de que Cassius era más inteligente. No usaba su inteligencia para nada bueno, también es verdad, pero… Sabía cómo manejar sus cosas mejor que lo que Santoro podrá hacer si Alexander le sitúa allí.

-        ¿Y mi madre no puede intervenir? –curiosa.- O sea, desde el departamento de Aurores, convencer a Macar antes de que Alexander—

-        Alexander tendrá lo que pida. –rechazó Teren.- Es un niño mimado por Macar, y con que se lo pida y luego se lo pidan dos más…

Ahora sí, ya por sentirse abatida, Storm suspiró.

-        Por qué nunca nada nos da un respiro…

Apoyaba su frente sobre el hombro de Darrow. El que antes hubiese tenido fracturado por su clavícula. Sentía el pinchazo por el peso que Storm depositaba en él, pero por nada del mundo la iba a expulsar del apoyo que de él buscaba.

Al contrario, estiró el brazo en cuestión y la acogió un poco más cerca. Algo de cariño para quien no veía nada en positivo.

La dio calor desde su cuerpo frío hasta que no pudo soportar más el estar erguido. Pidió dormir un poco, con un tranquilizante que le indujese en un sueño más que profundo. Teren, que hasta entonces había dejado que la pareja se consolase mientras él ordenaba un poco la sala, buscaba en la contigua ahora uno que darle antes de dejarle dormir.

Ya habían perdido la mitad de la jornada educativa, así que ni Storm ni Teren vieron útil el volver a Hogwarts si, mientras Darrow descansaba, ambos podían quedarse allí y avanzar con la creación de varias pociones.

Regresaron ya al anochecer, cuando Darrow recuperó la compostura y pidió marchar a su casa para tomar allí ya de manera natural un descanso más prologando. Además, recordaba, tenía aún que explicarle a su hermana y su madre el porqué de todos sus moratones. Y por si no era motivo suficiente para no retrasarse, también tenía que contárselo a Klapp, aún presente en su casa, y evitar además que saliese corriendo en busca de Alexander.

En su interior, Teren quería presenciar esa actualización a su amigo. Solo por ver el estado de locura en el que Klapp entraría y los intentos de un agotado Darrow por pararle los pies. Storm, a sabiendas de cómo se darían las cosas, prefirió obligarle a volver al castillo para evitar que, como de costumbre, Teren tuviese que acabar decidiendo por los otros dos.

Fue agradable para Storm regresar y encontrar a Ysera en el dormitorio.

Desde hacía días, la chica había abortado sus paseos por los jardines, hasta evitaba la biblioteca y lugares públicos salvo que fuese acompañada o no tuviese más remedio que acudir a ellos.

No pensaba que lo hiciese por miedo. Ysera hacía muchas semanas que había rechazado esa opción. Pero el respeto hacia la situación y el enigma que aún rodeaba a Damen… Eso, imaginaba, hacía a Ysera preferir evitar posibles encuentros.

Aunque no hubiese podido tenerlos, Storm no se lo quiso decir.

Pero Damen no había pisado el castillo desde que sus padres fallecieran. Tampoco, por lo que sabía, se le había visto por el Ministerio, igual que a Alexander hasta aparentemente solo esa misma mañana. Eso situaba aún a Damen como el desaparecido y, si cuando los problemas con Santoro imaginaban su estado y sus motivos, ahora, Storm al menos, los temía.

Algo que nunca se había permitido hacer, y que sin embargo ahora la atormentaba ligeramente. Porque, como el resto, ella vio la mirada de Damen aquella noche. Ella presenció el cómo al chico se le llevaban mil demonios. Y si aún no se explica cómo Damen no acabó con Darrow allí mismo cuando tan cerca le tuvo, en esos momentos, simplemente prefería no imaginar lo que tramaba.

Aunque los motivos de sus ausencias fuesen más bien sencillos.

Y la rutina hubiese tomado sus días hasta tal punto que Alexander, esa misma noche, no iba a dejarle que se siguiesen repitiendo.

Hacía demasiado frío. Apenas el clima había cambiado en Stornoway desde que los dos hermanos volviesen a esa casa para una larga semana. A Alexander no solía afectarle esa temperatura gélida, y en cambio se contagiaba de la que su hermano debía sentir.

Como cada noche, Damen salía a los jardines de la casa, al espacio que daba al mar, y allí plantaba su cuerpo en estirada postura para dejar que las horas pasasen. Vistiendo pantalones oscuros, y un jersey de cuello alto que su hermano sabía no debía servirle de mucho abrigo por muy gordo que este fuera. Pero siempre vestía igual, solo a veces acudía allí a pasmarse con un abrigo puesto. Y con la mirada clavada en las aguas que chocaban contra las rocas del acantilado. Contra dos, en especial.

Aunque Alexander sabía que su hermano solo miraba a una de ellas.

-        Deberías regresar a Hogwarts. –comentó al llegar a su lado. Él con más adecuadas ropas.

No hablaban mucho desde lo ocurrido y, aun así, cuando lo hacían, era Alexander el que mostraba mayor calidez en la voz. Una mínima referencia al cariño hacia su hermano, prácticamente inexistente a oídos ajenos, pero muy clara para él cuando su hermano no mostraba nada de vuelta.

-        Ya lo haré. – desquitaba.

El mayor perdía la mirada en el mismo lugar que él. En las dos rocas más separadas del jardín de piedras bajo sus pies. Las que habían hecho nacer para guardar el cuerpo de sus padres.

Sabía que no debería de haber ido a buscarle. No por la cabezonería de Damen, sino porque difícilmente no se contagiaba de él y su deseo por permanecer allí. Y hasta olvidaba el frío, el que su hermano pudiese tener.

-        Qué has hecho. –una curiosidad selectiva.

La que buscaba saciar sin siquiera haberle mirado aún.

Lo hacía ahora, por primera vez, después de que, sin entender su referencia, Alexander le mirase con confusión marcando su frente.

Los ojos de Damen se clavaron en sus nudillos. Luego, el mayor volví la vista al frente. A sus padres.

-        Lo que tenía que hacer.

Damen asintió. Con tardanza y lentitud, pero lo hizo. Prosiguiendo su gesto un eterno silencio que Alexander no sintió como tal hasta ya pasados los largos minutos que duró.

-        Deberías volver. –insistía.

-        Eso ya me lo has dicho. –se lo hacía saber.

-        Y en cambio sigues aquí.

-        Siento si no te soy de una compañía agradable, pero esta también es mi ca—

-        No he dicho eso en ningún momento, Damen.

Permitía que su hermano careciese de sensibilidad al hablarle. No era nadie para exigírsela, cuando a él mismo le costaba exponerla. Pero le dolía ver al chico tan aún sumido en el luto como para no querer recuperar su vida.

Y todo lo que en ella trajese.

-        Mamá no habría querido que estuvieses aquí sin hace—

-        Mamá no está. –cortó.- Lo que quisiese o no, no lo sabremos nunca.

-        No eres el único que ha perdido a alguien, Damen. –recordaba.- Por si se te ha olv—

-        No, no se me olvida, pero yo no te digo a ti cómo llevar su muerte.

Ahora el silencio se dio voluntariamente por parte de un Alexander que no quiso responder.

Miraba a su hermano, a la mirada en perfil que le mostraba. Tan diferente a no hacía tanto, tan distante hasta de sí mismo. Damen tenía razón en pedirle que no le exigiese superarlo, pero se lamentaba al ver a su hermano menor perderse tras ese caparazón. Por todo lo que aún podía dar de sí, lo que aún tenía que demostrar al mundo.

-        Tal vez no lo hagas. Pero me culpas de ella, sin necesidad de decírmelo. –Damen no lo negó. Ni varió la expresión de su rostro en el frente.

-        ¿Prefieres que te lo diga? –burlesco, pero con el mismo tono.

Alexander seguía mirándole.

-        Si es lo que tú prefieres, no soy quien para impedírtelo.

El espasmo de risa que acompañó ahora a Damen se clavó en su pecho como una estaca. No supo si porque dudaba de su palabra, o porque veía que Damen tenía ya por costumbre que Alexander pudiese impedirle demasiadas cosas.

-        Prefiero seguir callado, gracias, pero me complace ver que eres consciente de ello.

No es que el mayor hubiese esperado su negativa. Que Damen le dijese que la culpabilidad residía solo y exclusivamente en Darrow Brice. Pero le habría gustado que al menos no pareciese que Damen se olvidaba del otro chico en esa ecuación que simplificaba a su sola presencia.

Y dio gracias porque Damen no quisiese poner en palabras la culpabilidad, porque ni tenía paciencia para soportar tal acusación, ni mucho menos estómago para ver en ella el sentido que Damen seguramente le daba.

-        Tienes una forma muy obvia de demostrar lo que piensas.–dijo.

-        Ambos tenemos formas muy diferentes de demostrar lo que pensamos.

Insistía Damen en su vista al frente, como si con pereza mantuviese esa conversación en la que visualmente no quería participar. Y mantenía Alexander ahora con más afán la mirada en su hermano. En su mandíbula, y en su cuello cubierto por la tela negra de su jersey. La que, pese a su altura, no lograba cubrir las marcas de su cuello hasta el final.

Antes celebraba que su hermano no hubiese querido hablar. Ahora se maldecía a sí mismo por buscar con sus propios ojos el motivo de sus palabras. Un triste arrepentimiento que, sabía, poco padecería si Damen no se lo echase en cara.

-        Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras. –le decía.

Que quisiese. Que necesitase. Pero ese apunte no lo llegó a compartir.

-        Pero pienso que te haría mejor regresar pronto a la vieja rutina. –asintió Damen, aceptando.

-        Veré. –desquitaba.

Alexander sintió no tener más que aportar a la conversación, por lo que dejó no solo de mirarle, sino de buscar de qué hablar para girar sobre sí junto al acantilado y tornar hacia el gran caserón de su espalda.

Ahora era Damen el que se dejaba ver insatisfecho con cómo la conversación finalizaba.

-        ¿Y tú?

Frenó el mayor para girar el rostro al que, pese a llamarle de una forma u otra, no dejaba de mirar a las rocas más salientes.

-        Tú cuándo volverás.

Era una pregunta a la que pensaba tenía respuesta que darle. Tuvo Damen que formularla para comprobar que se equivocaba. Y que, lo que pudiese decirle, poco le iba a gustar a él escuchar.

-        No creo que vuelva.

Sorprendido, Damen era el que ahora giraba el cuello hacia atrás. Ese cuello marcado, el que ahora cargaba en dirección a Alexander una cabeza a la que había inmerso en dudas.

-        No como hasta ahora, al menos.

-        Y qué piensas hacer. –insistía.

Ahora era Alexander el que, abrumado por su repentino interés, no pretendía saciarlo. Alzaba una ceja, pasivo.

-        No perder más el tiempo.

Había varios pensamientos generalmente aceptados entre los partícipes de esa guerra, y uno era el que Alexander le hacía saber a Damen antes de marchar al interior de su hogar.

No se podía perder más tiempo, y cada cual llevaba ese mensaje a su posición para comenzar a actuar y saber cómo trabajar al respecto.

Difícil le era al bando del Eje buscar una manera de llevar a cabo todo lo que deseaban. Después de lo sucedido en Kotlin Island, ni Teren ni Darrow se vieron inmersos en tomaduras de decisiones de tal calibre. No al menos por una temporada, y menos aún sin hablarlo antes con Violetta Pemberton.

Pasaba por ella cualquier pensamiento, ya fuese de ambos muchachos o del resto del grupo. Storm, rompiendo con una manía que ahora veía inservible, dejaba atrás su distancia del Ministerio para ahora poder ver a su madre con mayor asiduidad. Conversar con ella sobre sus pareceres, sobre lo que pensase o dejase de pensar.

Hacían un papel psicológico todos con todos, pues la situación era tan complicada que solo a base de apoyo y de escuchar podían mantener un poco la cordura.

Darrow buscó la manera de expulsar no solo su pena, sino la que el resto pudiese llegar a sentir por él. Y su forma de hacerlo fue la de regresar a Hogwarts antes de que siquiera el castillo estuviese preparado para su vuelta.

Las clases junto a Teren y Klapp siempre se habían hecho más llevaderas, pero en casos como el presente su compañía era más bien una necesidad primordial. Difícil le resultaba soportar las miradas, ignorar los cuchicheos hasta en su propia casa. Contaba con que al menos guardaba a su espalda a un alto número de amigos y conocidos que, respetuosos, tomaron su regreso con ánimo.

Luego en cambio, el resto de personas, ni evitaban ni buscaban evitar el dejarle claro lo que pensaban. Ya fuesen en su propia casa, o en las vecinas.

Se habían dado decepciones en todas y cada una de ellas, y a Darrow los golpes le trastocaban la moral en su intento por mantenerse firme. En Slytherin, los pocos que se habían atrevido a mostrar apoyo a Darrow hasta entonces, ahora reculaban ya fuese por miedo o por decepción. En Ravenclaw, si la situación se había pintado siempre fría por cómo veían el papel de Teren, ahora eso había empeorado a un alto nivel. Apenas contaban con apoyos visibles en la casa azul, y a Darrow se le encogía el corazón solo de pensar en que Teren tenía que afrontar las noches en ella sin apenas gente a la que poder mirar.

En Hufflepuff se daban los casos más curiosos. Allí, por un motivo u otro, el posicionamiento del personal nunca se había llegado a ocultar. No solo Eo sabía de gente que abiertamente iba contra su hermano o Teren y lo que con ellos movían, sino que hasta sin pudor se posicionaban a favor de Alexander y hasta colaboraban con él ya fuese con apoyos en la escuela o con uniones familiares en el Ministerio. A su vez, casos como la propia Sarah o más amigos de la casa del tejón, llegaban a ser los más cercanos a la causa del Eje, creándose las mayores divisiones visuales en aquel hogar.

Las que a Darrow más dolían venían dadas en su propia casa. Si bien sabía de aquellos que no conectaban con su ideología, tal vez no tan públicos como en Hufflepuff pero igual de notorios a la hora de hacerse oír, había el chico visto cómo afines a sus pasos ahora daban un paso atrás. Y si bien en Slytherin llegaba a entender los motivos, y más tras el último ataque a un miembro de la casa y estando Alexander tan presente en la misma.

Pero que su propia gente le diese la espalda, le dolía más que cualquier crítica en aquel castillo.

Tenía al menos el apoyo incondicional de Klapp, que no solo encaraba a cualquiera que calentase su humor lo más mínimo, sino que se aseguraba de distraerle, entretenerle, y hasta de tomar apuntes por él si en medio de la clase su atención volaba a donde no debía.

Había agradecido su compañía todo ese tiempo de descanso. No solo la suya, sino la de su familia que, siempre cercana y amiga de la suya, o le mandaba detalles de cariño o se encargaba de hacerle llegar a través de Bianca todo el apoyo que necesitase.

-        Mientras que empecemos con ello pronto, no creo que haya problemas.

Antes de intentar siquiera dormir, aprovechando que en su dormitorio solo ambos permanecían. Darrow por fin se había atrevido a preguntarle al chico por el partido de Quidditch al cual había involuntariamente faltado. Klapp, consciente del recuerdo, ni culpó ni echó en cara esta vez su ausencia.

Se limitó a explicar lo que él había decidido y el cómo habían funcionado bajo su falta. Y ahora, Klapp animaba a un decaído Darrow a dejar algo así atrás, asegurando que con una simple vuelta a los entrenamientos todo estaría más que controlado.

-        El problema es que el siguiente partido ya sabes contra quién es.

Insistía Darrow. A Klapp ni eso le quitaba el optimismo. No al menos el que quería mantener frente a su mejor amigo.

-        ¿Bromeas? Ahora mini Dantsov ha de estar tocado, tal vez es mi momento de por una puta vez ganar a Slytherin. Y créeme, tengo muchas ganas.

Darrow reía.

Ambos se quitaban la ropa para meterse ya a la cama y no desvariar mucho en la búsqueda de descanso.

-        O por el contrario Damen hace lo que hizo contra Ravenclaw y en cuatro minutos estamos perdidos.

-        No jodas, Brice. –burlaba en lamento.- Al menos que dure más de cinco. –Darrow volvió a reír.- Que Ravenclaw siga con el record de la derrota más temprana.

-        Planearemos el partido así, pues.

Quiso darle el gusto a su humor de seguirle el juego, aunque en su interior la simple idea de preparar un partido contra la casa verde le hiciese querer silenciar su mente. Pues era algo que nunca conseguía lograr, el acallar cualquier voz que le buscase atormentar.

Al menos Klapp tenía sus métodos para hacer salir de esas torturas.

Más raudo que él en el desvestir, pasaba por su lado para atizar su trasero con un gesto rápido de su mano encogida y hacer a Darrow encogerse por el fugaz dolor.

-        Buenas noches. –se desquitaba Klapp, metiéndose en la cama y cayendo sobre el colchón bocabajo, abrazándose al almohadón.

-        A ver si ahora que hemos vuelto te ves más con Sarah porque esto de que sigas obsesionado con mi culo no te viene nada bien.

Ahogando su rostro contra el cojín, Klapp reía levemente. No por no sentir la gracia sino porque era tumbarse y ver cómo su subconsciente empezaba a llevarle al sueño profundo.

-        No hay prisa.

Comentaba. Darrow clamaba al cielo, aún sintiendo el quemazón del golpe en el cachete derecho. Se pasaba la mano por allí para calmarlo.

-        No te he dado tan fuerte, quejica.

-        No me he quejado. Literalmente. –protestaba.

-        Quieres que me vaya con Sarah, eso es quejarte.

-        Lo he dicho por tu bien, dudo que a Sarah le haga gracia.

Hablaba tan pasivo que Darrow imaginaba que ya estaba dormido y que hablaba sin ser consciente de ello. Si no fuese porque sus palabras cargaban otro pesar, lo habría dado por hecho.

-        A Sarah le da igual si te toco o te dejo de tocar el culo, Darrow.

El más joven, aún espabilado hasta en postura, miraba al que ni abría los ojos al hablar.

Dudó varios instantes Darrow en si preguntar al respecto hasta que finalmente se animase a ello.

-        ¿Ha pasado algo? –aún despierto, Klapp abría la mirada con claridad.

Su respuesta vino dada con unos ojos que se cerraban de nuevo.

-        No le des vueltas a eso, anda. Y ponte a d—

-        Klapp. –insistió. Su amigo suspiró.

-        No ha pasado nada, Darrow, simplemente no es el momento.

-        ¿De qué? ¿Por qué dices eso ahor—

-        Porque dudo que si no era el momento hace semanas, lo vaya a ser ahora. –aguardó Darrow. Y lo hizo durante tanto tiempo que ya no sabía cómo continuar.- Todo está bien, en serio.

Klapp insistía, aún plácido sobre su almohada, como si de verdad el decir eso no le afectase lo más mínimo. Como si fuese su propia decisión. El chico que soñaba con por fin estar con ella.

-        ¿Tú quieres esto? –buscó saber. Klapp volvió a abrir los ojos. Pausado.

-        No es mi sueño, pero es necesario—

-        Pero—

-        Darrow. –alzando un poco la voz.- Es mejor así. –insistía.- Ambos estamos de acuerdo, así que no hay más que hablar. –pausó, en un silencio que Darrow no rompía.- No te preocupes, en serio, prefiero estar concentrado en partir caras contigo, a en algo a lo que ya me dedicaré luego. Así que dejémoslo.

Dolido, Darrow aceptaba que su amigo quisiese zanjar el tema allí. Por mucho que le afectase la decisión de Klapp y Sarah. Por mucho que alejase su idea de ver una luz al final de ese oscuro túnel.

-        Pero si quieres que no te toque el culo, yo no te lo toco.

Añadió. Al que permanecía sentado le pintó una sonrisa, algo lastimera pero al menos cargada de sinceridad. Y ni le dijo que le molestaba, y tampoco le pidió parar.

Zanjó la conversación ahí, dándole el gusto a quien no quería mantenerla y permitiéndole también por fin el silencio necesario para que pudiese descansar. A él le resultó más costoso el conseguir reencontrarse con el sueño. Era su segunda noche en Hogwarts tras lo sucedido y, si bien aún su cuerpo se dolía de algunos moratones, su cabeza tampoco estaba muy por la labor de permitirle desconectar.

Al despertar por ello sentía que su cuerpo seguía aún recuperándose de las atrocidades sufridas. Que pese a ser consciente de que había dormido, porque las pesadillas así se habían encargado de hacérselo saber, ningún descanso cargaba luego consigo para hacer frente al nuevo día.

Y aunque empezase la jornada del jueves con un hueco en la agenda, decidió alargar su momento de asistir a las clases ese día para poder aclarar algo que le había trastocado la noche.

-        Iba a volar un poco.

Storm le daba un beso al responderle. Quería hablar con ella, pero prefería asegurarse de que no le quitaba ni tareas ni actividades de la agenda.

-        Por eso de que unos de Gryffindor han reservado ya el campo para las siguientes semanas y a los de Slytherin nos toca hacer tetris. –él rio.

-        Qué poca vergüenza tienen esos. –burlaba.- Bueno, me alegra entonces no quitarte de algo importante.

Que la chica le sacudiese un manotazo en el hombro aún afectado no le iba a parar de provocarla por algo así. Era su tema por excelencia, el que ambos se tomaban con el digno cachondeo que les permitía insultarse por ello.

-        Tranquilo, nuestros planteamientos ya sabes que no llevan mucho entreno. En el próximo partido cazaremos el Snitch en tres minutos, por si acaso.

-        Eso le decía a Klapp… -angustiaba.- Nunca reconoceré estar diciéndote esto, pero, si hacéis el favor, que al menos sean más de cuatro minutos. Que Ravenclaw se quede el dudoso privilegio. –rio ella.

-        Descuida, no creo que tengamos tanta suerte ahora.

-        Así que reconoces que fue suerte.

-        No, simplemente no cuento con que vosotros juguéis limpio.

Agudizó él la mirada en acusativo gesto. A ella eso la empoderaba.

-        Me encargaré de reservar los campos hasta cuando no vayamos a entrenar, fíjate lo que te digo.

-        Tranquilo, dudo que entrenemos mucho de por sí. –recuperaba cierta serenidad.- Damen no aparece, y aunque Kenzie y yo los convocamos, las cosas están tan turbias que en el equipo la gente, pues… A veces viene, otras no.

Se sorprendió de escucharlo. No porque no esperase tal actitud de según qué gente, sino porque no la veía posible girando en torno a un partido de Quidditch de tal nivel. Aunque ni siquiera a él mismo eso le era de importancia en esos momentos. O a ella.

-        Kenzie está contigo, por cierto. –comentó. Eso también le sorprendió.- No me ha dicho claramente que te apoye, pero… el otro día hablábamos y es muy crítica con los que te atizan por lo sucedido. Y bueno, no soporta a los Dantsov, por tanto no hay mucho lugar a dudas.

-        Dile entonces que no me maree tanto cuando juego contra ella. –Storm rio.- En serio, es demasiado rápida, y se aprovecha de ello.

-        Y tú eres a veces demasiado lento. –besó su mejilla, mientras caminaban.- ¿Por qué querías hablar, por cierto? Yo no tengo clase, pero sé que tú sí. No quiero aguantar a Teren luego riñéndome por retenerte.

-        No te hagas la loca. Sabes tan bien como yo que Teren está en la sede con Ysera.

Protestó ella con una mueca clara. Obviamente sí, lo sabía, y sabía lo mucho que Darrow se iba por las ramas cuando no quería acechar un tema de conversación en especial.

-        Nada, simplemente tenía alguna duda.

-        ¿Sobre?

-        Nosotros.

Fue tan drástico el cambio de guion y él tan brusco a la hora de pasar la página que Storm sintió deseos en volver a hablar de Quidditch.

-        Oh… -confesó su confusión.- ¿Qué pasa?

-        Nada, o sea. Lo siento si he sonado muy directo. –lo había hecho.

Ahora frenaba el paseo para hablar mejor de manera calmada. Animaba a Storm a sentarse junto a él en uno de los bancos de piedra del pasillo. Hasta que no tomaron asiento, no continuó.

-        Es solo que… anoche hablaba con Klapp, y me hizo cuestionarme lo que hablamos al principio de, bueno, estar juntos.

-        ¿El qué?

-        Que tú no sabías si era el momento. Que… por la situación que nos rodeaba, por mí o por ti, tal vez no era buena idea tener esto en la cabeza—

-        ¿Qué te ha dicho Klapp? –quiso contextualizar.

-        Nada. No era sobre nosotros. Es… -desquitaba.- Es él con Sarah, simplemente no van a tener nada hasta que todo esto acabe. Y me hizo pensar en que tal vez tú quieres lo mismo.

No era algo que se plantease. No por rechazar la idea, pues bien recordaba sus propias dudas en un inicio, sino porque sentía que, en esos momentos, el debatir sobre algo así no iba a aportar nada bueno a ninguno de los dos.

Pero entendía su postura, y no podía negarle la conversación si a él la duda ya le carcomía. Viniese por él mismo la intriga o esta naciese por lo que ella pudiese pensar.

-        Sinceramente, no había pensado en ello. Lo cual supongo significa que no. –pensaba, con gesto perdido. Él la miraba.- En un inicio tenía miedo que esto nos desconcentrase. Que… tú, sobre todo, perdieses más el foco de cara a la dirección del Eje, y que a mí me afectase tanto como para perder la cordura en donde quiera que nos tocase ir.

Seguía pensativa. Hasta suspiraba con cierto agotamiento.

-        La verdad es que tanto uno como otro la hemos liado varias veces y dudo que eso tenga nada que ver con que estemos juntos o no. –él rio a lo bajo. Al menos Storm agradeció el gesto, sonriéndose.- ¿Tú quieres? –preguntó.- Dejarlo, por un tiempo—

-        No. –raudo.

Nunca Storm pensó que un monosílabo en negativo como ese pudiese transmitirle tanta paz como aquel en ese mismo instante.

-        Supongo que va en cada persona, y, entiendo a Klapp y Sarah. Como entendía a Teren en su momento, con Eo… Pero yo supongo que me vería más afectado por no estar contigo que por estarlo. –bajó ella la mirada.- Simplemente la idea de renunciar algo que me hace bien por el miedo que ellos me implanten… No sé, no me gusta darles ese poder.

Mucho se asemejaba a su punto de vista lo que Darrow le decía. No sabía si resumir su padecer en que tampoco pretendía dejar a Alexander y los suyos ganar, o a que en el fondo a ella tener a su gente cerca la hacía más fuerte. Tal vez una mezcla de ambas cosas, lo que fuese, por lo que no quisiese renunciar a nada de lo que tenía.

-        ¿Tú quieres?

Tenía clara la respuesta. Le negó.

-        Creo que me quedó claro cuando pensé que alejándome de ti todo sería más sencillo para los dos. Y en realidad fue un auténtico desastre.

-        Bueno… -se sonreía él.- Reconozco que el no hablar las cosas en condiciones desde el principio no ayudó. –Ella le imitaba.

-        ¿Quieres probar ahora? A hablarlo y probar a dejarlo con calma—

-        Mejor no lo hablamos, no vayas a recordar que jugamos el uno contra el otro en poco tiempo y decidas dejarme pero definitivamente.

-        ¿Ves? Si hablando las cosas se entiende uno.

Burló sus palabras pese a que Storm fuese a besarle.

Se quedaba más tranquilo al saber que al menos Storm y él también navegaban en el mismo barco. Y sin querer compararlo con el de su amigo, se alegraba de que, al menos, en ambos casos, todos pareciesen estar de acuerdo en lo que por el momento querían.

Con esa idea se permitió ausentarse a la primera hora de clase del día. Aunque Storm le insistiese en no hacerlo, simplemente prefería evitar estar por allí y tener que hacer que Klapp perdiese su propia concentración para estar pendiente de si él la mantenía o no.

Le dio ese respiro a un amigo, y le hizo suspirar al otro con su presencia.

No es que Teren renegase de verle por allí cuando entrenaba con Ysera, pero al de Ravenclaw le gustaba más dar la lección sin nadie que le pudiese distraer.

Aprovechó lo que quedaba de hora para verles trabajar. Ysera iba cada vez más avanzada, lo cual era digno de admirar al igual que de temer. Teren aún prefería no probar consigo mismo, reconociendo aun así que no debería esperar ya tanto, pues desconocían cuándo iba a ser de necesario interés el saber si Ysera estaba plenamente preparada o no.

Aun así, quedaba claro que la chica comenzaba a dominar más maldiciones de las que previamente solía. Y algo que tranquilizaba a Darrow era que Teren se las había enseñado bajo sus indicaciones: no para usarlas en ataque, sino para saber defenderse de ellas.

Obviamente Ysera dominaba ambos factores del hechizo, pero la idea de que Teren consiguiese hacerla ver de la necesidad de priorizar uno por encima del otro era lo más gratificante de esos entrenamientos.

-        Solo digo que mucho celebrar mis avances, pero tú te rajaste de ayudarme a conseguirlos.

Se sentaba al finalizar al lado del chico, sobre una mesa, mientras Teren preparaba unos herbovitalizantes para ambos. Provocaba a conciencia a Darrow, que alzaba una ceja entrando a su juego.

-        No quiero salir mal parado. –la empujaba. La chica reía.

-        Oh, venga ya. Tus hechizos rebotarán de mala manera, pero de momento solo yo puedo parar una imperdonable. –él rio.

Debía de ser con la única persona con la que podría bromear respecto a algo así. Porque, pese a todo, era algo en lo que solo ella podía comprenderle.

-        Hacéis un tándem curioso, sí. –Teren, rellenando un bote.

-        Un tándem de muerte. –el propio Darrow.

Se oyó el ruido de la risa de Ysera siendo retenida tras su boca cerrada a cal y canto. Iguales intenciones tenía el propio Darrow, al que los labios le temblaban por el intento. Ambos con la vista fija en Teren. Un Teren que les miraba como si ya hubiese perdido la paciencia con ellos pero, en el fondo, quisiese reír también.

-        Yo no quiero saber nada de esto. –confesaba, con la marca en la comisura de sus labios.

Ysera tuvo que dar rienda suelta a su risa, cayendo sobre el hombro de un Darrow que se sonreía.

-        Yo ya he tenido bastante.

También Ysera, al menos en cuanto a la clase refería.

Seguía insistiendo en aprovechar cada descanso de su horario para ello, siempre que Teren se viese en disposición de ayudarla. Además, Eo pasaba todas esas horas adelantando trabajos, y Storm cuando no estaba volando, estaba entrenando con Klapp para mantener un poco la forma física.

Y ella ni quería boxear, ni quería estudiar en esos momentos, así que visitar a Teren en San Mungo era la mejor opción de cara al futuro que le esperase.

Ahora en cambio tenía que regresar a Hogwarts. Buscaba a Storm en el campo de entrenamiento, en donde parecía no llevar más de unos pocos minutos, de ahí su lamento cuando su amiga la llamó para ir a clase.

Fueron juntas al aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, en donde Eo ya esperaba con cara de pocos amigos.

-        Llegáis a no venir y os juro que vacío el lago sobre vosotras.

Ambas rieron. En bajo, pues Wansky ya descendía por la escalera de su despacho para comenzar la clase.

Había prueba práctica. Una grupal que las tres llevaban en compañía. De ahí el enfado de Eo por pensar que ni una ni otra iban a aparecer en un día como tal. De hecho, el profesor aligeraba los saludos para así no tener que perder tiempo.

Separó las mesas del espacio, agrupándolas en un lado unas encimas de otras para que así todos tuviesen espacio suficiente para maniobrar. Luego, dio las indicaciones.

Debido a los sucesos más recientes, y agradecidas las tres por enseñarles a enfrentar algo así, Wansky había decidido que recreasen duelos de varitas en los cuales los hechizos colapsasen unos con otros. Algo que les debía enseñar cómo manejar su fuerza, y estar atentos para saber qué hechizo era más útil respecto a lo que su agresor pudiese presentar en ataque.

Obviamente no iban a acudir a maldiciones imperdonables, pero fue un buen momento de probar bajo supervisión y contra varita amiga los efectos que conjuros de desarme pudiesen tener contra aturdidores o de daño.

-        De dos en dos primero, por favor.

Debía ser una de las pocas clases que ese aula hubiese acogido en las cuales los alumnos se enfrentasen por ver quién practicaba primero.

Eo y Storm empezarían por ese grupo. Al ser a montones, Wansky les había pedido que, durante la semana, practicasen o hiciese una elección de encantamientos entre ellos. Para que, pese a poder variarlo sin avisar, que el otro al menos estuviese preparado para saber la oferta a la que se enfrentaban.

Las dos chicas se provocaban con la mirada, burlescas, pues esperaban poder pillar por sorpresa a la que en ese instante era su rival.

A Ysera le costaba no reír a la espalda de ambas, pues sabía, por confirmación de las dos, con qué encantamiento iban a empezar y resultaba ser exactamente el mismo.

No pudo llegar a reírse de ellas al ver el resultado, como ansiaba, pues esa alegría que la acompañaba pese a todo quedó helada hasta para cualquiera que viviese ajeno a su realidad.

-        Perdón.

Sin sentirlo demasiado. Con diez minutos de retraso, Damen Dantsov abría la puerta del aula para presentarse a la primera clase desde que los sucesos con sus padres le mantuviesen alejado de las mismas por casi dos semanas.

Era obvio que la sorpresa era generalizada, al igual que la incertidumbre. Pues si en un principio cabía la posibilidad de que algunos no estuviesen al tanto de lo sucedido, la noticia de la muerte de Cassius y Nastia Dantsov ya había dado la vuelta al mundo.

Y los rumores sobre las ausencias de Damen había hacía tiempo dejado de explicarse con un luto afectivo.

Pues ni su rostro indicaba que su falta se diese por pena.

Hasta se presentaba diferente al aula. Su uniforme, más cuidadoso, hasta contaba con una corbata que nadie recordaba verle puesta. El cuello de su camisa bien doblado, y esta bien colocada bajo un jersey que no marcaba arrugas. Solo le faltaba la capa, pero imaginaban que hasta Damen Dantsov tendría sus límites.

Detalles que no pasaban desapercibidos para nadie, ni para una Ysera que, pese a esas obviedades estilísticas, solo tenía ojos para mirar los suyos propios.

Oscuros pese a la claridad. Apagados pese a lo vibrante de su azul cielo. Nada le transmitían que no le hiciese temblar. Nada veía a través de ellos que no provocase que retrocediese en pasos.

Algo que solo empeoró cuando la mirada de Damen chocó con la suya. Cuando, tras ello, no solo esta se mantuvo en igual expresión, sino que Ysera llegó a notarla endurecerse.

Tuvo que armarse de fuerza y valor para retirarle el gesto. Había pensado tanto en cómo sería el volver a verle, el cómo enfrentarse a la cruda realidad, que ahora que se presentaba de frente, nada sabía que pudiese ayudarla.

-        No te esperábamos, Damen. –con cierta ternura, Wansky.

-        Lo imaginaba. –con clara osadía él.

-        Me alegra verte, aun así.

A eso el alumno no respondió más que visualmente. E Ysera no pudo evitar pensar en si Wansky vería en él lo que ella temía. Lo que claramente Storm y Eo también sufrían al mirarle.

Si un experto en la materia como era su maestro podría distinguir en el chico una oscuridad que antes no portaba. Si el dolor que había sufrido le había acusado tanto como para transformarle de esa forma. A tal intensidad.

No lo sabrían. No al menos en ese instante.

-        Estamos practicando el choque de hechizos. –asintió Damen.- Había que prepararlo en grupos, no sé si prefieres mirar por hoy o si te apetece apuntarte a un—

-        Creo que por hoy miraré. –aportaba.- Dudo también que nadie quiera batirse conmigo en algo así.

Un comentario que habría acompañado los pensamientos de Damen desde el primer día, pero que ni Ysera ni nadie habrían imaginado que compartiese en un aula como aquella.

Pues solo solía dejarlos ver en asignaturas como Estudios Muggles, en donde el desprecio era tan obvio por su inesperada presencia que ni él mismo llegaba a soportarlo. Pero verlo en clase de Wansky, hasta al profesor le tomó con la pierna cambiada.

-        Como desees.

Y aunque su presencia durante toda la hora se limitó a ser de observador, nadie entonces se sintió cómodo.

Ni Storm ni Eo llegaron a reír la coincidencia de usar el mismo encantamiento, ni Ysera se sintió plenamente convencida del uso del suyo cuando Storm era quien lo debía chocar.

Había cierto temor general. Uno que lideraba la propia Eo al sentir que, todo lo que hiciese, estaba siendo analizado por alguien a quien ahora no sabía si temer de igual manera que a su hermano ausente. Storm hasta se concentraba en desmarcar su fuerza en sus encantamientos, como si, en igual pensamiento que su amiga de Hufflepuff, supiese que era analizada y quisiese recordar que a nada temía.

Aunque el chico que la mirase, sin duda, llegase a hacerle sentir pudor.

Era Ysera la que limitaba sus emociones a un plano más sentimental. Como si, pese al claro miedo, temiese más las consecuencias que al propio Damen. Como si, dentro de sí misma, aún supiese o quisiese saber que él no podía alcanzar ese nivel.

El nivel que su hermano ya había implantado y que, de tomarlo también Damen, acabaría con tantas esperanzas que de imaginarlo ya causaba llanto.

Tal vez por eso al acabar la clase Ysera solo buscó comprobarlo. Saber de primera mano que lo que sus ojos veían no podía ser cierto. Que dentro de Damen aún debía de residir el chico al que ella había conocido. Que si Teren no cayó en la locura permanente tras la muerte de sus padres, Damen no podía perderse tan fácilmente.

Aunque Teren hubiese tenido el apoyo de tanta gente y Damen se hubiese enfrentado a su pérdida sin mayor compañía que la del principal culpable de tal resolución.

-        Damen.

Daba igual que el chico hubiese querido abandonar el aula con gesto raudo. Ysera había dejado sus cosas dentro para no perderle. Para que no se alejase de esa conversación que se negaba a no tener.

-        Damen… -se acercaba temerosa a él.

No podía evitarlo, la necesidad de llegar a su lado y sentir más que ver. Comprender más que imaginar. Hasta Storm había decidido asomarse al pasillo con varita en mano temerosa de que la buena fe de Ysera no fuese recibida en igualdad de condiciones.

Y Damen se giraba, con el mismo gesto con el que antes la hubiese mirado. Con la misma distancia que marcase aquel día en el que su madre yacía muerta sobre el suelo.

Tan distante. Tan diferente.

Y tan abatido pese a la serenidad.

-        Cómo… Cómo estás… -cuidadosa con sus palabras.

También con su presencia. Pues ahora más que nunca esperaba que Alexander no llegase a verles. Pues desconocía la relación entre ambos en esos momentos. Hacia dónde hubiesen volado las culpas entre ellos. Qué pasaría si el mayor les viese ahora juntos, en momentos en los que Alexander ya no tenía que acatar ninguna orden más que la suya propia.

-        Por qué insistes en saberlo. –respondió. En sequedad. Sin ayudar a sus esperanzas.

Ysera titubeó.

-        Porque… Después de tantos días, solo esperaba que si regresabas, lo hicieses porque estabas mejor—

-        ¿Lo estarías tú? –retó. Ella tardó en negar.- Entonces puedes imaginar la respuesta, Ysera.

Tornó sobre sí queriendo zanjar aquello. Entendió la chica no solo con el gesto, sino con la intención de sus palabras, que la amabilidad introductoria no iba a proporcionarle nada más que malas noticias.

Y que ninguna conversación iba a salir de una mirada como la que pudiesen compartir.

-        Damen… -suplicó otra vez.

De nuevo, él concedía el deseo al girarse.

-        Lo siento muchísimo. –de verdad lo hacía.

Porque más que nadie en ese grupo sabía lo que Nastia Dantsov significaba para su hijo. Lo mucho que él la había necesitado. Aunque desconociese su dolor, pero pudiese llegar a acercarse al imaginarlo. Ni con sus padres recibiendo el mismo castigo llegaría a comprender la soledad en la que Damen ahora se perdía al perder al único familiar que siempre le respetó por lo que era.

-        No… Yo no quería, ninguno queríamos. Fue un accidente y—

-        Espero que no me hayas seguido para darme el sermón típico, porque no creo tener paciencia para escucharlo. –duro. Ysera mordía su labio.

Tan perdida con sus reacciones, por no acostumbrar a ellas, que no sabía cómo afrontarlas sin empeorarlo todo.

-        Solo buscaba asegurarme que estabas mejor, y… y que supieses que yo estoy aquí si—

-        ¿Sabes por qué no quiero escucharte?

Fue directo una vez más. Dejando claro que lo último que quería hacer era estar allí con ella. Por si su mirada no se lo dejase lo suficientemente claro.

-        Porque me rompí el alma por intentar protegerte, y por intentar ayudarte a sobrellevar lo que te pasaba, ya fuese antes de que todo empeorase, o ahora con lo de Cora y lo que sucedió con tus padres. Algo por lo que, por cierto, decidiste culparme sin yo poderme explicar. ¿Y sabes qué?

Encaraba. Porque ahora a Ysera la cercanía física le devolvía a las dudas del pasado. A aquellas en las que, pese a creer conocerle medianamente, le hacían sentir algo desconocido. Ese temor sin nombre, ese extraño halo de tenebrosidad que nunca había querido adjudicarle.

El que ahora gritaba tanto.

-        Desconfiaste de mí. Como todos. Y llegaste a verme el culpable de lo que mi hermano hizo, en vez de pensar desde un inicio que si yo te había protegido hasta entonces, tal vez no había tenido más remedio que hacer aquello.

Prosiguió. Aunque Ysera ahora ya no quisiese escuchar.

-        Y cuando estabas tan desamparada como para no saber a dónde acudir para poder saber del estado de tus padres, viniste a mí. Y me juraste confianza, pero quién sabe si de verdad la sentías o eran tus intereses.

Dolida, incrédula por el juego de palabras.

-        Y yo como un necio te la di. Y te juré no dejar que nada les pasase. Y hasta me digné a querer alejarme de ti para seguir protegiéndote y con ello protegerles a ellos. Y lo hice. El último día, te lo repetí. Y todo a cambio de una sola cosa. –pausó.- ¿Lo recuerdas, Ysera?

Ni se la fue a dar, ni quería tampoco escucharla, la respuesta que él mismo iba a aportar.

-        Te pedí que no te metieses en lo de los informes. Y no solo lo hiciste, sino que tú misma tuviste la idea porque quién sino iba a saber para lo que esa casa había quedado. Y gracias a eso… -no acabó.

Tragó saliva. Ayudando con ese gesto y con su silencio a que el corazón de Ysera se rompiese en tantos pedazos que dudaba ser capaz siquiera de llorar por ello.

-        Gracias a eso, por ello, tú hoy vienes a preguntarme que qué tal estoy.

Pero el dolor era tal, que hasta sin sentirlo ni notarlo, sus ojos decidían acompañar la penuria de su pecho.

-        Ahora dime que lo sientes. –no lo hizo.- Porque ni pienso escucharte, ni pienso creerte.

Le vio marchar entre el manto de sus lágrimas. Cuando Storm llegó a su lado, Damen aún se distinguía en la distancia, y ni aunque su amiga la abrazase iba a conseguir hacerle olvidar el dolor que había sentido al escuchar unas palabras que ni en sus peores presagios podían darse con tanto calvario.

Pero se habían dado, Damen había roto cualquier tipo de relación con ella y había dejado claro que todo lo que Ysera había sentido hasta ahora, era un mero sufrir pasajero comparado con lo que sus ideas ahora podían llegar a hacerla padecer.

Se preguntaba Storm, al corriente de todo por su presencia, si Damen era consciente del daño que había causado. Y no tan lejos de eso, si de verdad Damen había perdido tanto de sí mismo aquel día como para llegar a pensar tal cosa sobre Ysera, o sobre cualquiera de ellos.

Si a Damen le habrían acompañado remordimientos al girarse y partir pasillo abajo, si ahora se derrumbaría tras una esquina por haber regresado a Hogwarts de la peor manera posible.

Pero Damen ni siquiera se había quedado en la escuela. Y caminaba raudo, sin correr pero sin cesar en un ritmo acelerado de pasos, por uno de los pasillos de su casa hacia un lugar en el que refugiarse.

Un Alexander que ya solo al oír sus pasos había alzado la mirada desde su despacho, en donde detrás de su escritorio paraba hasta de acariciar a una Lilith que maldecía la distracción. Porque Alexander le hacía fuera de nuevo, por fin lejos del horror que le acompañaba en casa, y en cambio Damen había regresado demasiado pronto.

-        Qué ha pasado. –quiso saber.

Salía a buscarle, a seguir el ruido de sus pisadas. Entrando por la puerta de su dormitorio sin importarle que Damen la hubiese cerrado por algún motivo.

-        Ahora no, Alexnad—

-        Damen. –le obligó a girarse.

Vio en él tanta rabia que no tardó en contagiarse. En padecerla sin saber su origen. En odiarla esperando en algún momento conocerlo.

-        Por qué has vuelto.

-        Porque no quiero estar allí. Y agradecería, que no me insistieses con ello. –con histeria, anticipándose a algo que, en cambio, Alexander no pretendía hacer.

-        No has de volver si no quieres.

Recordaba. Porque él había ofrecido a su hermano lo que veía mejor para él. Que se perdiese entre clases, entre libros y hechizos, y hasta entre prácticas de Quidditch que pudiesen devolverle un poco la tranquilidad.

No era su padre, ni pretendía serlo.

Aunque él echase de menos al suyo y Damen nunca hubiese disfrutado de uno.

Seguía siendo su hermano mayor. Y él era su pequeño al que había cuidado, protegido, y querido. Al que seguiría haciéndolo, quisiese este volver a la escuela o no. Se perdiese en barbaries y hasta se enfrentase a él.

Era su hermano, y ahora era lo único que tenía.

-        Dime si puedo ayudarte.

Y no supo si su oferta se recibía en positivismo al ver que Damen frenaba sus giros sobre sí para mirarle de frente. Con la sorpresa en el rostro de quien escucha algo inesperado. Haciendo dudar al propio Alexander de si, de verdad, él nunca se había llegado a ofrecer a su hermano de aquella manera.

Esperó. Paciente. A lo que Damen requiriese de un hermano dispuesto a ayudarle. Mientras Damen claramente pensaba en qué contestar. Con la mirada fija en la de Alexander. Dos gestos que tanto habían distado hasta ahora pero que en semejanza ahora distinguía el mayor.

-        No hace falta. –emitió.- Solo necesito descansar.

Alexander asintió.

-        Como quieras. –asentía calmado, para girar a la puerta.- Yo estaré en el despacho, trabajando.

Una emisión simple, que en cambio a su hermano pareció hacerle despertar.

-        Espera. –y Alexander esperó. Tornando a escucharle.- En qué trabajas.

No terminaba de entender la pregunta, pero su respuesta vino dada con obviedad, no con palabras. Alzó una ceja, como si cuestionase a su hermano si de verdad no sabía lo que tras su escritorio preparaba.

Asumió que la pregunta era más un mero intento de confirmación, pues raudo Damen asentía.

-        Y… -no dudaba, pero claramente no tenía intención de correr al hablar.- ¿Prefieres que te deje solo?

Ahora el no comprender su cuestión venía dado por otro sentido. Ya no por no entenderle a él, sino por no saber qué podía responder por sí mismo. Pues no comprendía lo que Damen pudiese querer de aquello.

-        A qué te refieres.

Y por si su mirada no se hermanase lo suficiente con la suya propia, Damen alzaba una ceja sin necesidad de aportar una sola palabra a su respuesta.

La que Alexander entendió en el acto. La que llenó su pecho de algo más que de orgullo.

-        Desde cuándo te interesan estos temas.

Porque Damen huía de sus planes. Porque su hermano menor aún sufría cuando le exponía uno, y se derrumbaba cuando los veía funcionar.

Porque ahora en cambio, ese Damen, era difícil de encontrar en el rostro que observaba. En la pose que se presentaba ante él. En las palabras que en su cabeza ahora tanto resonaban.

-        Desde que no quiero perder más el tiempo.


	100. Chapter 100

Por algún motivo, esperaban que Damen volviese a ausentarse de las clases después del encontronazo con Ysera. Al fin y al cabo, ese jueves no se volvió a dejar ver por Hogwarts, augurando una nueva desaparición, que por otro lado, Storm veía favorable para que el ánimo de su amiga no decayese.

Pero Damen volvió a clase el mismo viernes. A un aula de Pociones en la cual no pudo quedarse en la sombra analizando y transmitiendo la incomodidad. Varmoon le preguntaba nada más empezar, una cuestión rebuscada sobre una pócima que habían visto al principio de clase y que Damen no tardó en responder ni dos segundos desde que el maestro la formulase.

Empezaban la jornada oyendo su voz, y algunos la iban a tener rodeándoles hasta que el día se viese finiquitado.

-        Centrémonos en dar espacio a los bateadores hoy.

Tras preguntar a Kenzie y Storm sobre el planteamiento de ese entreno, Damen daba la idea.

Era curioso verle. Storm era consciente de que hasta Kenzie le sentía diferente. Más sereno, y no por ausencia de alegría, como antes. Sino como si, pese a poder vivir el momento más feliz de su vida en apenas unos segundos, él lo quisiese rechazar. Decidido a permanecer en su seriedad, en su lejanía.

Ni siquiera miraba a Storm en ese trío. No es que la chica necesitase de su mirada para mantener la reunión de planteamiento, pero la incomodidad era clara al sentir que, de hablar para mencionar lo más mínimo, Damen giraría sobre sus pies para no escucharla.

No lo buscó comprobar. Contestó a Kenzie cuando esta lo hacía para aprovechar que era su compañera la que hablaba y así no tener que interrumpirle a él. Cuando encontraron consenso, el entrenamiento se puso en marcha.

Como Damen había resumido, ese día sería dedicado a priorizar la labor de los bateadores. Y para ello recrearían un partido normal con los suplentes y titulares para, antes de que Damen tomase la escoba para buscar el Snitch, que los sustitutos del buscador buscasen reflejar un entreno más equitativo.

Nadie lo tomo como osado por su parte, ni siquiera Storm. Que Damen se ascendiese con el resto en un inicio siempre traía el mismo resultado, y es que ni sus suplentes ni él mismo podían darse competencia en el aire. Damen se hacía con el Snitch antes siquiera de que su contrincante en el entreno hubiese calentado los músculos, y así los bateadores poco tenían que hacer.

Poco a poco iban añadiendo más inconvenientes. Tampoco era inteligente adaptar a los bateadores al vuelo de gente a la que no iba a tener que controlar en un partido. Pero si Damen no tenía rival en su propio equipo, tampoco en su plantilla iba a encontrar alguien digno de la calidad de Klapp.

Era la clave para el entrenamiento, hacerles a la idea de lo que podía llegar a ser el encuentro sin poder vivirlo hasta que este se diese.

Y, con lo ofrecido, los bateadores cumplían con creces. Hasta con Damen ya tras el Snitch parecían demostrar una mejoría notable, pues seguían las indicaciones del capitán para con su labor tan a la perfección como en el partido ante de Ravenclaw.

Acabó la sesión, y todos parecían bastante contentos con los resultados. Hasta los más detractores de los tres capitanes, nostálgicos de los viejos bateadores, no tenían mucha queja.

-        Todo bien, a mi juicio.

Damen preguntaba a Kenzie y Storm, aunque dirigiese su pregunta a la primera, sobre cómo se había movido el equipo a nivel técnico.

-        Hemos ganado bastante agilidad con la apertura de filas. –asentía Storm.

-        A mí también me es más sencillo el conectar con la primera línea. A la hora de sacar el Quaffle. –ella misma.

-        Aun así creo que deberíamos dedicar más tiempo a trabajar con esa fila… -Kenzie a Storm, enfatizando.- No podemos abrirnos tanto también junto a aros porque ellos es donde mejor se mueven.

-        La idea es que tengamos el Quaffle siempre en las manos, en ataque. No jugarlo en defensa. Evitar así que entonces ellos lo cojan. –Damen.

-        Ya, pero… Siempre habrá un momento en el que se harán con ello, y a la contra, no tendremos filas para defender.

-        Storm es la mejor guardiana este año, no me preocupa conceder unos tantos que llegarán, porque llegarán lógicamente, si ella para todos los demás y nosotros marcamos el triple.

No es que Storm esperase una crítica destructiva por parte de Damen. El chico siempre dejaba de lado cualquier problema que pudiese tener con ella en los entrenamientos, y hasta Storm solía sorprenderse de lo mucho que en cambio solía apoyarla.

Pero, pese a la costumbre, no esperaba que fuese un hábito que Damen pretendiese mantener en esos momentos en los que hasta evitaba mirarla.

-        Pero si la defensa está tan abierta será un coladero… ¿No es muy arriesgado? –Kenzie.

Y si que hablase de ella le resultaba sorprendente, que lo hiciese de Darrow, y con tanta naturalidad, no iba a ser diferente.

-        ¿Hemos parado alguna vez a Darrow? –preguntó. Kenzie negó por ambas.- Entonces ya nos preocuparemos del resto de cazadores, pero no le daría vueltas a que Darrow se escape. La idea es que no llegue a hacerlo. –explicaba, llegando al túnel.- Ellos no son estúpidos, plantearán el partido, quieran o no, para que Darrow pueda marcar tantos puntos como le sea posible antes de que yo cace el Snitch. Por tanto, si tenemos el Quaffle todo el rato, aunque no consigamos macar cincuenta puntos en cinco minutos, será tiempo que ellos no lo tienen. Y yo, pues haré lo mío.

-        ¿Tan perdidos les ves? –Kenzie aún.- No les tomo por un equipo tan derrotista, vaya—

-        No lo son, pero perdieron contra Hufflepuff. No pueden permitirse perder el siguiente, y menos contra nosotros. La otra opción sería que centrasen su planteamiento en tirarme de la escoba y que Klapp busque solo la Snitch, pero eso es… -dudaba.- No es típico de Gryffindor.

-        Ya, es más nuestro estilo de antaño. –asintió él.

Hablaba tan calmado, pese a su serenidad, que era como si el viejo capitán de Slytherin no hubiese pasado por ningún trauma. Hasta variaba de la imagen que había dado al inicio del entreno, parecía que el volar había despejado su mente hasta hacerle recuperar cierta calma.

-        Veremos. Intentaré confirmar, si te quedas más tranquila, a lo que anden entrenando en Gryffindor. Pero conozco a Darrow, él sabe que su única ventaja es conseguir la distancia en tantos.

-        Pues ya pueden practicar…-ella.- No sabía que eso le parecía más factible que el que su amigo se hiciese con el Snitch.

-        Él es más efectivo en crear táctica de juego y en crear ocasiones. Klapp sigue siendo el buscador más rápido al que me enfrento, pero Darrow en él poco puede plantear.

-        Veremos…

No hubo despedida. Damen se adentraba en su lateral del vestuario y ambas chicas hacían lo propio al femenino. Allí, bajo los chorros de agua caliente, ambas conversaban sobre el mismo tema que Kenzie hubiese traído consigo junto a Damen. Ahora más libre de aportar experiencia Storm en algo en lo que, anteriormente, había hecho que se controlase.

Se sentía realmente estúpida, pero la agilidad que antes mostraba para poder encararle y vejarle a placer ahora parecía preferir quedarse en protección. Al menos hasta que se supiese un poco lo que se cocía fuera de Hogwarts. Que Alexander nombrase a su nueva marioneta en el Ministerio y que, en plena libertad, comenzase a reagrupar sus filas hacia su próximo objetivo.

Y que Damen se desmarcase como su general de campo o como su simple líder cartográfico de juego.

Hasta entonces, ni todo el odio que pudiese profesarles bastaba para que Storm arriesgase tanto de cara a la batalla.

No era el momento, y prefería moverse con respeto a lo desconocido.

-        ¿Y bien? ¿Muchos lesionados? Dime que sí.

Al menos Darrow siempre conseguía distraerla.

Pintaba una sonrisa en su cara al verle esperando a la salida del terreno, burlesco, realmente esperanzado de que el comentario bromista que aportaba fuese confirmado.

Storm en cambio negaba, con orgullo. Sin lesiones y, de Damen estar en lo cierto, con un planteamiento que no les iba a dar un respiro.

-        Estamos mejor que nunca. –él gruñó.

El beso que se dieron vino acompañado de ese ruido que a Storm le hizo reír.

-        ¿Y vosotros? ¿Cómo lo lleváis?

-        ¿Quieres que encima te diga cómo entrenamos para que así nos vapuleéis más fácilmente?

-        Hombre, el campo está abierto siempre, o me lo dices tú o vendré a cotillear.

Fruncía él el ceño pintando una mueca de molestia a un lado.

-        Nosotros entrenamos con intención de bajar del minuto cuatro al tres esta vez.

Burlaba. Él clamaba al cielo.

-        En serio, con el cinco basta, tampoco hace falta tanto ridículo—

-        Os los merecéis, Darrow. Desde cuándo Gryffindor lo da todo por perdido desde tan pronto.

-        No lo hacemos. Te estoy hablando como novio, no como capitán rival. Si quieres a Brice, tendrás a Brice—

-        Oh, por favor, dame a Brice.

Perplejo quedó, pestañeó apresurado en confusión sin saber cómo hacerle llamar. Dudó.

-        Ya. Bueno. Está descansando. –ella rio.

-        ¿Veis? Si es que dais mucha…

Como si espantasen su humor con una bofetada. Storm ni había reparado en que Damen pudiese seguir en el campo, normalmente más raudo en la salida del terreno que lo que ella podía ser. Pero así se daba.

Damen salía del túnel, quedando su mirada tan clavada en Darrow que Storm sintió que lo que ella hubiese podido enfrentar en el entrenamiento era una bobada comparado a lo que frente a ella se daba ahora.

Como si hablasen sin mirarse. Pues el gesto de Darrow mostraba tanta vergüenza, lamento, y desamparo, que Damen respondía con una contundente distancia que, de por él querer, podría ser más inmensa. Pues nada veía Storm en él que buscase romperla.

Desconocía ella si Darrow y Damen habían coincidido desde lo sucedido. Si, aunque fuese en la distancia, ambos pudiesen haberse visto. Por cómo les encontraba, asumía que no. Y daba gracias por no saber lo que pasaba por sus mentes. El dolor que Darrow debía de sentir al verle, y el que Damen debía revivir de repente.

Un pesar que debía crecer con independencia del rumbo que tomase. Pues que Damen recordase a su madre al verle y que luego volase a la idea de que uno de los apoyos públicos que tenía en el Eje hubiese causado su muerte, en nada variaba de darse de la forma inversa.

Storm entendió que no podía permitir que ese incómodo encuentro se alejase cuando el rostro de Damen comenzó a compararse demasiado al de Darrow. Que el infranqueable chico que había regresado a Hogwarts se pudiese estar viniendo abajo solo con la presencia de Darrow, a sabiendas de que el de Gryffindor tampoco lo podría sobrellevar en condiciones.

Optó por actuar. Pese a todo.

-        He hablado con Kenzie sobre cuándo entrenar…

Algo simple. Tanto, que hasta le llevó mayor esfuerzo a la chica que Damen le prestase atención.

-        ¿Solicitarás tú el campo, o lo hacemos una de nosotras?

Damen giró el rostro a ella, perdiendo en el transcurso cualquier tipo de triste emoción que pudiese haber padecido justo antes. No sintió Storm que fuese por ella, que borrase su lamento porque sus palabras le hubiesen desconcentrado de sentirlo.

Al menos ahora Storm agradecía ser la receptora de su gesto. Que Darrow dejase de sufrirlo por unos instantes.

-        Me encargo yo.

Asintió la chica en recepción. Sin más, tampoco emitiendo gran cosa más allá de haberle escuchado.

Con eso, Damen marchó por el paseo sin dedicarles ni un solo gesto más. Dejando atrás a un Darrow con el suyo perdido al marrón bajo sus pies, a una Storm que miraba al chico sin saber cómo recuperar su humor de vuelta. Esfumado de repente, perdido ya a saber dónde.

-        Va… -golpeaba su costado con el codo.

Esperaba su reacción, que la protestase por aún mostrar algún tipo de daño en esa parte. Darrow en cambio no se inmutó por el gesto.

-        Vayamos a cenar…

Le sacó de los terrenos de igual manera que se alejaba ella del mal pesar. Consiguió que al menos a la hora de reunirse con Klapp y Teren para la cena, Darrow dejase un poco atrás su malestar y recuperase poco a poco el buen humor.

Con ello volvía el suyo propio, dispuesta a pasar esa hora de cenar entre unas risas que al menos facilitasen su proceso de congeniar el sueño horas después.

Por desgracia, la facilidad con la que, medianamente, habían contado todos desde lo sucedido con los Dantsov parecía haberse complicado con el regreso de Damen a la escuela. Imaginaba que en Gryffindor, Klapp haría de las suyas para mantener a Darrow despejado de cualquier desequilibrante mental que pudiese tener. Ella, en cambio, no sabía qué hacer para que Ysera consiguiese evadirse de su recuerdo.

Ya la noche anterior había sido tarea complicada conseguir que Ysera al menos buscase descansar. Ese día, después de que la chica hubiese pasado horas sola en el dormitorio sin mayor compañía que la de sus mascotas, el pretender expulsar sus temores era algo más que complicado.

Esa noche se limitó a sentarse junto a ella, a repasar con la chica un poco de Historia de la Magia, a sabiendas de lo aburrido del temario, para que al menos su amiga se obligase a perderse entre acontecimientos de los que no debía olvidarse de cara a las clases.

Sirvió, al menos Ysera acabó recurriendo a sus apuntes para intentar mejorar algunas explicaciones, lo que denotaba un éxito aunque fuese mínimo por su parte de haberla alejado del recuerdo de Damen.

A ella, por otro lado, le era imposible. Con tantos afectados a su alrededor, siendo ella uno de esos sufridores en secundario plano, llevándose las noches en vela como uno principal.  

Entendía el drama por el que pasaba Ysera. También en el que Darrow seguía inmerso. En cambio, poca explicación encontraba que le ayudase a paliar el suyo propio. El de las dudas por ver a Damen, ahora sí, en la posición en la que tantas veces le había acusado y que, ahora de darse, ya temía.

No supo si le costó a ella quedarse dormida más tiempo que a Ysera, porque el agotamiento era tal en su amiga que, de no dormir, tampoco es que se moviese mucho esos días. No había lugar a pesadillas en su cuerpo si este no conseguía ir en su busca. Pero ella, por otro lado, era conectar con su subconsciente y recibir tantos posibles escenarios que, en alguno de sus despertares, ya desistía en seguir intentándolo.

Había quedado con Eo para practicar Transformaciones en la mañana del sábado, pero decidió posponerlo a sabiendas de que Ysera había decidido pasar la mañana con Darrow practicando la faceta defensiva en la que Teren la había preparado.

Y era a Teren a quien decidía ir a ver. Sin él sorprenderse mucho.

-        ¿En serio que no te molesto?

-        No, en serio.

Lo seguía dudando. Viendo cómo de empantanada estaba su mesa, con tantos tarros, botes cargados de hojas, conchas, o cortezas, y papeles tan impregnados de líquidos diferentes que dudaba Storm el chico fuese a siquiera mirarlos.

Pero Teren insistía.

-        ¿Tú tampoco quieres ir a ver a Darrow e Ysera? –empezó él preguntando.

No llegó a sorprenderse más de unos segundos Storm.

Desde que supo que ambos iban a pasar la mañana entrenando, la idea de estar cerca de ambos, juntos, era bastante incómoda. No porque no quisiese de su compañía, sino porque no esperaba que estuviesen en el mejor de sus ánimos y, por otro lado, seguramente a ambos les hacía bien reencontrarse en soledad para hablar de lo que les acechase por dentro.

-        No lo veo muy favorecedor a mi ánimo, no… -confesaba.- ¿Me hace eso una mala persona?

Teren rio. Ella al menos se sonreía.

-        En absoluto. Pero, si no me crees, piensa en quiénes son las verdaderas malas personas de esta historia e intenta ver sus similitudes contigo.

Era un buen truco. Por nada del mundo se vería cercana a lo que Alexander transmitiese, o ninguno de sus secuaces. O lo que su familia ahora difunta pudiese haber llegado a emitir. O…

-        ¿Es Damen uno de esos en los que debería compararme?

Alzó cauteloso Teren su mirada de una placa metálica en donde cortaba en lonchas extrafinas una hortaliza que Storm no recordaba haber visto más allá de en un libro de Pociones a principio de curso.

Ahora dejaba aquel alimento de lado, también el filo con el que lo cortaba, para mirarla.

-        ¿Lo piensas así? –sin juzgarla, de verdad Teren sentía curiosidad.

-        No lo sé, la verdad.

Se apoyaba Storm sobre la mesa frente a él. Dio una pausa, dándole el tiempo necesario para recuperar su labor. Teren en cambio ya la había aparcado para centrarse en la conversación.

-        Entiendo lo que teme Ysera. Y lo que Darrow… bueno, pueda sentir, o por lo que está pasando.

Que Teren bajase el gesto con sonrisa triste la confundió. Pues sintió que, lo que pudiese entender de Darrow en ese aspecto debía de ser nada comparado a lo que el de Gryffindor debía sentir en realidad.

No culpó a Teren por hacerla sentir así. Tampoco veía en él la comprensión en su amigo que Teren desearía sentir.

Por eso ambos estaban allí ese sábado. Sin querer formar parte del encuentro de ambos. Sintiéndose ahora Storm acompañada en cuanto a la incapacidad de sacarles del trauma.

De sacarse a sí misma.

-        Por qué le temo más ahora que antes… -quería saber.- Y por qué en cambio le odiaba más cuando… -no sabía.

Teren seguía sonriéndose, con extrema pena.

-        Supongo que ahora le temes porque por fin has descubierto que las ideas que tenías antes de Damen no eran tan ciertas. Y supongo que ahora le odias menos, porque, queramos o no, entendemos su posición previa y, por desgracia, lo que le ha llevado a la actual.

No vio necesidad en asentirle. Teren ya sabía que coincidía con sus palabras.

-        Sinceramente, y poniéndome en tu lugar, sería de necios no temerle.

-        ¿Y desde el tuyo?

Guardó silencio él.

-        Supongo que no es… temor. –hablaba. Con cautela.

Sabía Storm que no iba a exponer todo lo que pasaba por su mente, y no le culpaba por ello.

-        He estado en su posición, y perdí la cabeza. Imagino que más que miedo, lo que me inspira es lástima. –con la mirada perdida en la desastrosa mesa.- Que, al contrario que yo, él no tenga forma de salir de esa espiral. Que se sienta tan solo como no es recomendable que se sienta para llegar a pensar que solo su hermano está ahí para él.

-        Pero… -comentaba.- Él se ha encargado de expulsar a la única persona que tenía más allá de Alexander…

-        ¿Tú crees?

Solo con su pregunta, Storm ya sabía que no había elegido ni bien sus palabras, ni ordenado correctamente sus pensamientos. Pues rauda habría respondido que no.

-        Ysera traicionó a Damen de alguna forma. No en general, por muy mal que saliese todo, yo… Yo agradezco que Ysera hubiese dejado de lado lo que sintiese por él para el bien común. Pero si nos centramos en el resultado, y en que los ficheros siguen en paradero desconocido… Ysera, y nosotros, Darrow y yo, erramos, y la traición a Damen fue para nada. Y dejó clara una desconfianza que tal vez ni la propia Ysera conocía hacia él. Y… Damen, la culpe o no, es el que más sufrió de todo aquello. Sí, nosotros seguimos sin los ficheros, Ysera no sabe dónde están sus padres, y Darrow ha cargado otras dos muertes a su cuenta, pero… Todo eso fue por error nuestro. Un error que ha causado que Damen perdiese a uno de esos puntos de apoyo que tenía. Y… que por consiguiente, perdiese a Ysera.

Expulsaba cuanto podía la idea de ponerse en el lugar de Damen. Por miedo a compadecerle demasiado, a sentir que le daría la razón. Por mucho que supiese las intenciones de Ysera y el grupo, lo que la chica o el propio Darrow pudiesen pensar de él. Temerosa de sentir que, en su puesto, fácil sería dejarlo todo atrás.

-        Tengo miedo…

Confesó. Ahora ella con el gesto perdido.

-        De que Damen se olvide de que Ysera sí confía en él. De que pase por alto que Ysera pudiese actuar por necesidad aquel día, y que Darrow cometió un fallo de intensidad, pero… -suspiró, ahogada.- De que Alexander sea más inteligente que él en eso, y sepa aprovecharse.

-        Supongo que eso lo iremos viendo poco a poco. Pronto, de hecho.

No muy emocionado ante la idea. Storm alzaba la mirada al chico, esperando una explicación.

-        Alexander ya planea su próximo movimiento. O… o ambos, como sea. Hay una familia en Sudáfrica amenazada. –exponía a una Storm que adquiría otro tipo de atención.- Tienen una chica en tercero juvenil. Él viene de magos, al menos varias generaciones, pero ella es nacida de Muggles. Trabajan en el departamento de Misterios, la sección del tiempo, y…  Bueno, han colaborado bastante con los Aurores en las investigaciones, manejando su rama.

Era extraño. No es que Alexander hiciese ascos a la hora de decidir sobre quién ir, pero Storm sentía que esa familia debía de ser un mal menor para sus planes. Habiendo tantos Aurores, tantos puestos en posiciones más claves…

Teren pareció leer su mente.

-        Se ha cansado de esperar. –exponía.- Ya no tiene quien le de las indicaciones, o quien le guíe. No es que antes las necesitase, él se guisaba y comía sus platos, pero… Imagino que ahora él decide también no esperar más. Y lo de ser selectivo ya no va con él.

-        ¿Cuándo se supone que—

-        No se sabe. –se adelantó.- Pero tu madre ha mandado a varios Aurores a no moverse de su recinto. Por si acaso, estar siempre preparados. –asintió ella.- Supongo que poco a poco comenzaremos a ver el papel de Damen en esos ataques… Porque tristemente no van a cesar ni un poco.

-        Y entonces que Ysera y Darrow se sientan mejor va a ser una tarea aún más complicada. –él se sonrió con tristeza.- O que Damen lo haga.

-        Yo aún maldigo no haber estado en ese incendio en vez de mis padres, Storm, y han pasado varios meses. –recordó.

Storm, de repente, sintió que el agarre que tenía a la mesa no le bastaba para no vencerse al suelo. Ni ningún posible poder en su cuerpo ayudaba a que sus ojos dejasen de mirar los tristes claros que tenía en frente.

-        Todo se verá. –repitió él el mensaje.- Tanto desde un lado, como de otro.

Bajó la mirada a su bandeja, al filo que recuperaba para, con un pulso divino, seguir tajando. Storm sentía que no podía ni apoyarse sobre la mesa sin agitarla inconscientemente.

-        Si quieres ayudar, prepara regeneradores de piel. –decía.- Y algún que otro calmante. Últimamente no damos para tantos…

Asintió. Le ayudaría empezar con esos relajantes antes de ponerse con algo más complejo. Algo de concentración en temas que controlase para dejar de lado ya no el temblor de su cuerpo, sino el pesar que le seguía.

Allí permanecieron hasta la hora de comer, tras la cual Storm no quiso alargar más su repaso a Transformaciones con Eo.

También contaron con Ysera para la última tanda de estudio. Ambas chicas hacían Adivinación, entreteniéndose no solo ellas, sino a una Storm a la que usaban de prueba para ver su futuro en los dichosos huesos que Ysera no podía detestar más. Después de presagiar que suspendería un examen de Runas que ni siquiera tenía cuadrado en su calendario, las tres pasaron a trabajar en Encantamientos, una asignatura que había ganado valor para ellas desde la marcha de Santoro.

Losnedahl había cambiado varias cosas respecto a la asignatura, no solo el interés por ella sino el simple deseo de la gente por no perderse la clase. Eo, que ya vivía en emoción el que su torpeza solo fuese causada por el profesor, había mejorado tanto que insistía a sus amigas a practicar diariamente.

Algo que, sin duda, ambas rechazaban. Pues Ysera ya bastante entrenaba sus asuntos con Darrow y Teren y Storm, agotada de las clases de boxeo de Klapp y sus entrenamientos de Quidditch, pocas ganas tenían luego para salir lanzada por los aires por una activa Eo.

Necesitaron de días para adaptarse todos a sus nuevas rutinas. Si bien ya cargaban con ellas desde hacía tiempo, que todos se compenetrasen en sus horarios era algo más complicado.

Teren fue quien decidió ceder un poco más en sus prácticas. Si bien mantenía sus entrenos con Ysera, la chica había pasado ahora a defender mejor ciertos ataques oscuros junto a Darrow, mientras Teren, al acabar sus lecciones de  _Legeremancia_ , se dedicaba a saciar el deseo de Eo de practicar sus nuevos encantamientos.

Storm había aparcado un poco el boxeo constante con Klapp, consciente de que los repetitivos entrenamientos de Quidditch ayudaban a su forma física de igual manera que el darse de tortas con un chico que, al fin y al cabo, también tenía que practicar el vuelo.

Algo que, quisiesen o no, ayudaba a que sus mentes volasen por unas horas al día pese a que el motivo de ello siguiese siendo la guerra.

Incluso a mitad de la semana siguiente, para celebrar la llegada de la primavera, el grupo decidía visitar Hogmseade para, aunque fuese, pasear por un pueblo que dejaba ya sus ventas invernales y puestas heladas atrás.

Era triste que momentos como aquellos, supiesen, pendían de hilos demasiado ligeros. Que esas risas, esas simplezas como una quedada a tomar un té y bromear sobre las adivinaciones de Ysera y Eo con sus huesos, pudiesen acabar cuanto menos lo esperasen. Que, sin necesidad de un aviso externo, fuesen todos conocedores de que, al llegar la noche sobre sus camas, sus cabezas no contarían con tanto entretenimiento como en esos preciosos momentos.

Porque era difícil, para todos ellos, el ignorar que las cosas se habían complicado estrepitosamente. Que cada vez que se cruzaban con Damen en una clase, la incógnita de sus pensamientos y su propia entereza suponían una alerta constante.

Que el que Alexander aún no hubiese pisado Hogwarts desde la caída de los Dantsov, era cuanto menos, tan peligrosa como la imagen que su hermano menor daba en clase.

Por eso a la mañana del jueves, que Damen no asistiese a clase de Encantamientos, no supuso una calma para ninguna. Poco podían concentrarse si hasta Losnedahl miraba su asiento con inquietud. Si hasta ellas mismas no eran capaces de mirarse, con su vista puesta en la varita sobre su mesa y la mente bien lejos de la lección teórica que ni Losnedahl llevaba al pie de la letra.

Porque sabían que eso solo podía traer consigo algo negativo. Que quien había sido constante esa semana, ahora se ausentase. Que hasta el director de su escuela las mirase, respondiendo a sus gestos de temor.

Como igual hiciese cuando a Ysera el dolor en su mente le hiciese gruñir hacia la tabla del pupitre. Aferrándose a ella con la mano derecha, temblorosa. Agarrando firme la varita con la izquierda en cuanto sus ojos pudieron llegar a abrirse.

Y hasta Losnedahl enmudeció, recibiendo la mirada de la chica a sabiendas de que sin complicaciones la despachaba, igual que a sus compañeras. Quedándose él atrás con el temor en el cuerpo, en una complicada situación de fingida calma que ya nadie a esas alturas creía.

Pero Ysera se alzaba del pupitre, como hacían Storm y Eo a su lado, y solo a la salida del aula, la guía giró sobre sí.

-        Creo que ha pasado algo.

Confundió a las chicas, ya dispuestas a trasladarse a la imagen que Teren las diese hacía días.

-        El mensaje de Teren, era extraño, no… no sé—

-        A qué te refieres—

-        No lo sé. –a Eo.- Es… Es solo…

Storm veía el temor en su mirada. Lo que en el fondo todos temían con respecto a la organización de aquel ataque. Que no fuese solo a dos manos. Que ya fuese demasiado tarde.

-        Vamos.

Cogía Storm su mano libre, que no viajase sola. Que no se encontrase ante aquel lugar sin el apoyo que necesitaba.

Las tres se esfumaron y, cuando la casa en Cape Town a donde habían acudido las recibió de frente, comprendieron el mensaje. El enigma.

Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo. Tanto, que preocupaba.

Porque Teren estaba allí, igual que Klapp, y otros tantos más del Eje y del Ministerio. Y no permanecían a la espera de nada, no más allá de a una explicación.

Porque aquel lugar estaba derruido. El edificio de dos plantas se había vencido ya, en medio de un vecindario que no había evitado sufrir los daños colaterales de lo que aquel en particular hubiese padecido.

Las llamas seguían ardiendo, pero en levedad de intensidad, dejando claro que lo peor ya había pasado.

Que, en efecto, habían llegado tarde.

-        Qué…

Eo no comprendía, de igual manera que el resto que allí llegaba. Solo que ella lograba conseguir emitir un monosílabo que en cambio no respondía nadie.

Pese a ser la primera en preguntar, fue la última en avanzar. Storm e Ysera zanqueaban hacia los otros con la varita aún en alerta, como si pensasen que lo que sus ojos veían no era más que un espejismo, esperando a ser evaporado de su mente para dar consigo a su realidad.

Porque podía ser. Que lo que viesen fuese producto de su imaginación, o de un encantamiento maldito que no dudaban Alexander hubiese podido conjurar.

Pero la imagen era demasiado tétrica. Suficientemente cruel como para apagar esa posibilidad.

Storm daba un brinco atrás nada más aterrizar al nuevo punto, agarrando a Ysera como si esperase frenar también su avance.

Justo frente a la entrada al edificio, expuestos de igual manera en decorativo recibimiento, dos cuerpos esperaban a ser vistos. Una mujer, y un hombre. A los que Ysera llegaba a recordar de su vista en enero, pese a no ponerles nombres. Pese a la dificultad de la imagen para distinguirles con tanta agudeza.

Pues por eso Storm frenaba en seco, porque ya había visto un cuerpo en iguales condiciones. Abierto de par en par, como si exhibiesen sus interiores con ningún tipo de cuidado. Bañados en sangre al igual que la acera.

Un festín animal que Alexander debía haberle dado a su mascota, una vez más.

-        Joder…

Gente seguía respondiendo a la llamada, asistiendo a Sudáfrica con esperanzas que rápido perdían. Horrorizándose al llegar a la altura que permitía la vista.

Desde el propio Wansky, hasta más gente del Ministerio y otros tantos alumnos que las tres chicas ya conocían pese a ahora no girarse a comprobar sus rostros.

Hipnóticos en pesar. Los dos cadáveres bajo sus pies, de los dos vigilantes de aquel lugar, que poco habían conseguido hacer si todo se había dado como parecía.

Y por si quedaba algún tipo de dudas, Darrow las respondía con su sola presencia.

Bajaba de la puerta del edificio, lo poco que quedase de él en pie.

Con el gesto tan perdido, tan aturdido, que nada en positivo podían sacar de ello.

Habían llegado tan tarde que dudaban, al verle, que nada hubiese quedado con vida allí dentro. Que fuese lo que fuese lo que hubiese permanecido allí, Alexander no hubiese decidido acabar con todo.

Que fuese solo Alexander…

Storm agarraba la mano de Ysera, consciente de que, cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más temores surgían en todos.

Que tal barbarie, de la cual nadie había podido defenderse, se hubiese dado de tal manera por la facilidad que Alexander hubiese podido tener al contar con una mente pensante a su lado. Porque eso no era habitual. Nunca antes, desde que se le siguiesen los pies, Alexander había conseguido salirse con la suya con tanta facilidad y frente a tantísimas víctimas.

Si ni dos vigilantes habían conseguido siquiera avisar a tiempo, si nadie se había enterado con suficiente antelación para poder, aunque fuese, confirmar los causantes completos de la barbarie.

Darrow se dejaba caer sobre la escalera, en donde el boquete no se lo impedía, para esconder su rostro tras sus manos y descargar contra sus palmas la angustia de cómo todo se había vuelto a escapar de entre sus dedos.

Fue Teren el que dio el primer paso de, no dirigirse a él, sino hasta su posición para repetir lo que Darrow hubiese querido comprobar.

Se perdió dentro del edificio, a donde nadie más parecía querer ir, y esperaron a que otros ojos más recogiesen lo que dentro se pintase.

Mientras Klapp acudía a su amigo, a susurrarle cuanto pudiese el apoyo que sintiese darle. Para comprobar Storm a su llegada a Darrow que ninguna palabra estaba sirviendo para paliar su dolor, arrodillándose a él para coger sus manos e intentar calmarlas cuanto pudiese, sin resultado. Perdiéndose junto a él en el sentir.

Ysera imitaba a Teren, por su parte, e igual hacía Eo al seguirle los pies como otra tanta gente a su espalda.

No les hizo falta dar con el de Ravenclaw para comprender que lo que habían imaginado al ver a Darrow no distaba tanto de la realidad.

Fuese donde fuesen, mirasen donde mirasen, el resultado era tan devastador que más de uno no quiso continuar el análisis. Solo en el primer piso, las dos familias que allí yaciesen lo hacían o bien a cachos o bien como resultado de otro almuerzo reptil a los que no podían dedicarle grandes miradas.

Solo Ysera y Eo continuaban piso arriba, con ojos borrosos la primera y con un llanto sonoro la segunda. Tapando su boca con temblorosa mano como si no quisiese causar un estruendo de lo que ya era un horror. Para que al llegar a la posición de Teren no pudiese más que ahogarse en su propia pena por ver que ni siquiera la esperanza de que se los hubiese llevado pudiese ser real.

Allí yacían, de igual manera que el resto de personas en aquel edificio, ya fuese descuartizado uno y destrozada a base de mordiscos la otra. La familia a por la que Alexander iba, y de la que no había dejado más que una siniestra memoria en forma de una grotesca imagen.

Tuvo Eo que girar al no soportar ni el hedor ni la escena por mucho tiempo, acabando en el pecho de un Wansky que, recién llegado, la acogía sin quitar la vista de donde Teren e Ysera miraban con nula pasividad pese a su gesto.

Porque apenas mostraban respuesta, hasta sus cuerpos descansaban en línea recta sin mover ni un músculo. Pero la mirada de Ysera seguía oculta en un manto de lágrimas, y la de Teren no variaba mucho de la de su amiga.

Cómo debía de haber sido todo. Con cuánto tiempo había contado Alexander para permitirse no solo acabar con una familia, sino con más de dos y de tres y hasta poder exponer frente a los recibimientos los dos cuerpos que inútilmente el Eje había sacrificado sin saberlo. Por qué todo se había dado de tal manera, con tanta facilidad y en apenas tiempo.

Era imposible de explicar.

Hasta Varmoon, que ahora también alcanzaba aquel piso, tomaba fuerza de voluntad para acercarse a los cuerpos e intentar sacar algo más de ellos. Un rastro clave, algo que indicase lo que justo antes de esa masacre se hubiese querido dar.

-        Kristoff…

No con intriga o esperanza. Varmoon se limitaba a pedir a su compañero de profesión que, cuando pudiese, le acompañase en la tarea. Que dos mentes acabarían antes que una.

El maestro de Defensa asintió como buenamente pudo, susurrando a Eo que bajase ya de allí, que incluso se desapareciese lejos para no tener que retroceder sus pasos. Sin Eo emitir mayor respuesta que la de negar entre sollozos, entre su angustia por ya haber temido algo así cuando por la mañana Damen se ausentase de la jornada lectiva.

Teren acudió a ella cuando el dolor en el llanto de la chica se expandía sin control. La abrazó como pudo, siendo el sustituto de un Wansky que ahora se agachaba con su varita junto a Varmoon. Ambos analizando lo que veían, conjurando sobre sus cuerpos para ver los restos del pasado que sus vidas se había cobrado.

Con los ojos de Ysera incapaces de pestañear. De asumir que se encontraban ante tal desastre.

La tuvo que llamar varias veces Teren para pedirla que bajase de allí al exterior. Sin recibir respuesta, ni siquiera física. Pues la chica miraba con desamparo las pocas soluciones que tenían para algo así. Para una fuerza descomunal a la que hacerle frente y que, pese a intentarlo, se escapaba ya de sus manos.

Alexander les había ganado una nueva partida, su venganza por la muerte de sus padres se había dado con tanta crueldad que hasta, con pesar, Ysera sentía el deseo de agradecer que no hubiese seguido cobrándose víctimas. Que hubiese cesado tras ese edificio, asumiendo con temor que bien podrían llegar noticias desde otros tantos, en donde el muchacho actuase con total libertad sin que nadie pudiese pararle los pies.

Cómo habían llegado a eso…

Ysera no era capaz de comprender, cómo en tan poco tiempo su vida había grado tan bruscamente a ahora estar frente a dos nuevos cadáveres, ya demasiados para los que hacía menos de un año había imaginado ver en toda su vida.

Horrorizada solo de pensar en que sus padres se hubiesen cobrado ya tal destino. Que en cambio Alexander los mantuviese con vida alimentándoles a base de torturas.

Que Damen pudiese estar colaborando con él en ello.

Cuánto se odiaba a sí misma. Por haber propuesto lo que había desencadenado tal masacre. Que su desesperación la hubiese cegado hasta tal punto como para que ahora, incrédula, aún viese a Varmoon y Wansky trabajar y en el fondo una voz le dijese que eso era mentira. Que esa familia no había sido asesinada, que los de los pisos vecinos tampoco. Que ni aquellos dos Aurores que votasen a su favor hacía pocos meses yaciesen muertos a la entrada de aquel lugar.

Todos parecían empezar a caer. Magos, familias de magos con procedencia Muggle, y hasta aquellos que por destino compartiesen su localización.

Qué les esperaba ahora. Cuál sería su próxima jugada, si ya Alexander había decidido jugarlas sin ellos.

Recordaba cuando Darrow le contaba que los puristas no necesitaban asesinar. Que nada más que el deseo de amenazar y de llevárselos consigo tenían. Dónde quedaba eso. Por qué ahora tenían que anhelar cuando Alexander optaba por la captura en vez de por la masacre.

Qué fácil era todo cuando sus preocupaciones no iban más allá de su trabajo de fin de máster. Sin darle ni querer hacerlo explicaciones a los hechos más extraños de su vida cotidiana. El cómo recargaba teléfonos móviles o paraba bicicletas por la calle. Lo sencillo de su vida, en donde de haberse quedado no habría sufrido nada.

Si no hubiese aceptado la carta que Darrow insistió en darle, si hasta después de eso hubiese renunciado a su puesto en Hogwarts… Sus padres estarían en casa. Ella habría comenzado las prácticas para las que tanto se había preparado.

Pero Alexander habría seguido con su camino, el que él mismo se abría a pasos agigantados sin que nadie pareciese poder alcanzarle. Desconociendo ahora si quien más a su ritmo podía ir, se había acabado uniendo a ellos, o seguía marchando en otra dirección.

Con las sacudidas de su propio cuerpo comenzó el nacimiento de un llanto más profundo.

De qué le servía pesar en las posibilidades de su seguridad y la de sus padres si la realidad era ya bien lejana a la que pudo ser. Si hasta de saber su probable existencia, la simple idea de que esa familia a sus pies u otros muchos hubiesen seguido recibiendo sus maldiciones no calmaba su pesar.

Nada sabía que pudiese hacer ya. Ni a sus entrenamientos veía futuro, ni siquiera a la unión de su grupo.

Giró ahora sobre sí para salir de aquella casa y buscar la luz exterior. Reforzarse no solo del brillo del sol sino de la claridad para el resto de sus sentidos.

Escapaba del edificio atormentada, tan ofuscada ante la vida que ni siquiera quería recibir el abrazo de Storm cuando esta fue a buscarla. Aunque acabase cayendo entre sus brazos para no sentirse tan acabada.

Esa jornada iba a ser el peor de digerir. Y nadie culpó a nadie ni de su insomnio ni de sus jaquecas durante largos días.

Tuvieron que esperar al fin de semana para siquiera llegar a reunirse.

Darrow había escapado de todo, atizado por tantas cosas que ni Klapp ni mucho menos Teren se veían capacitados de tranquilizarle. Refugiado con Eo en su casa tras ese trágico día, esperaron a la nueva semana para intentar regresar a una rutina que no entendían se siguiese dando.

Nadie lo hacía.

Después del enésimo discurso de Losnedahl en despedida a una nueva alumna, esa vez huérfana, ni los más jóvenes de aquel lugar conseguían evadirse de la crueldad a la que todos estaban enfrentados.

El Eje se desquebrajaba. Los apoyos que pudiesen tener comenzaban a perderse por miedo a caer en las redes de un Alexander que seguía disperso. Muchos de los alumnos hasta ahora partícipes de las defensas dejaban su colaboración por el simple pero potente miedo de ser su próxima presa.

Y nadie les culpaba. Poca queja podían tener Teren y Darrow de la ayuda hasta ahora mostrada por todos y cada uno de ellos. Pero no podían ver partir con sus presencias las esperanzas de que entre todos pudiesen seguir sirviendo de protección. Si ya ni siquiera en el Ministerio contaban con poder hacerlo como hasta ahora.

-        Damen ha vuelto a Hogwarts.

Se lo hizo saber al grupo el último en llegar a San Mungo. Un Klapp que había decidido pasar la mañana entrenando por su cuenta con tal de dejar de pensar.

La sede estaba abarrotada de gente ese fin de semana. No solo los habituales, sino hasta gente del Ministerio o los pocos que aún desde Hogwarts quisiesen apoyarles, mantenían su jornada en los días de descanso haciendo cuantos estudios como pudiesen.

Habían llevado los cuerpos de las víctimas a las diferentes estancias del viejo hospital para allí analizar la magia que les rodease. Hasta ese día, solo habían sacado una cosa en claro, y es que ese ataque había pertenecido a la varita de Alexander.

Con Lilith de compañía, el chico se había cobrado todas esas víctimas al menos de manera manual. Pues ningún resto de otro mago o bruja había permanecido ni en los cuerpos ni en el análisis posterior del lugar.

No sabían si el que actuase sin Damen les causaba cierto alivio, o si por el contrario el saber la capacidad con la que Alexander llegaba a trabajar ahora les quitaba cualquier mínima esperanza. Pues lo que habían temido como una labor entre hermanos, ahora parecía recaer en una sola persona. Al menos en la práctica.

-        ¿Y bien? –Storm quería saber más.

Klapp suspiraba, dejando sobre una mesa su macuto con los guantes de boxeo dentro.

-        No sé.

Las impresiones de Klapp respecto a Damen siempre importaban al grupo. Seguía siendo el que peores sensaciones tenía en respecto al chico. Negado a caer en sus deseos por temerle, pero tampoco sin alejarse de la posibilidad de menospreciarle. Influenciados por las situaciones de Darrow e Ysera respecto a él, Klapp era el único capaz de dejarlas de lado para sacar sus propias conclusiones.

-        Sinceramente, tenía pinta de no haberlo pasado muy bien estos días.

Confesaba. Algo a lo que Storm se aferraba de una forma u otra. Miraba a Teren, que a su vez se miraba con Darrow, esperando ver en ellos la misma reacción.

Pues si Damen se presentaba de mala presencia, no podía venir de celebrar con su hermano un huevo hito. Y si algo querían en esa sede era el desprender a Damen del papel teórico del último ataque. Quitarle la etiqueta de mente pensante para que en Alexander residiese no solo la ejecutora sino la idealista.

Porque enfrentarse a uno, por poderoso que fuese, seguía siendo preferible que a dos de mismo nivel. Y muchos allí presentes, pese a todo, seguían manteniendo sus esperanzas en el mismo ser.

-        ¿Ha hecho o dicho algo?

-        Claro, nos hemos tomado un café.

Burlesco Klapp a una pregunta que veía inútil en Eo. La chica le daba un manotazo en la pierna, molesta.

-        Iba solo, como siempre. Paseaba por el bosque, le he visto cuando subía del gimnasio. Él también iba para Hogwarts, y aunque he frenado el ritmo, solo he visto que se iba a las mazmorras.

-        ¿Cuándo entrenáis? –ahora Eo preguntaba a Storm.

-        Mañana…

Habían acordado la semana anterior que Slytherin tomase el campo de Quidditch el lunes y el miércoles a las dos últimas horas, mientras que Gryffindor lo ocuparía martes y miércoles en igual horario. El viernes, pese a ser día previo al encuentro, no quiso ser usado por ninguno de los dos equipos.

Uno, por sentir no necesitarlo. El otro, porque en el fondo sabían que nada iba a cambiar un entreno más.

Aunque ahora ni Storm sentía deseos de jugar aquel partido. Mucho menos el asistir al entrenamiento que la enfrentaría a Damen una vez más. Sin saber aún cómo responder ante su presencia.

-        Tú…

Sin querer comenzar la pregunta, aún Eo. Hacia una Ysera que permanecía más alejada del colectivo. Apoyada contra una mesa más lejana.

-        Tú no has vuelto a hablar con él, imagino…

Su respuesta vino dada en forma negativa. Un simple gesto de lado a lado que no quería confirmar con palabras. Por no sentir ya más dolor que el que la acompañaba. El que chocaba con sus aún esperanzas en que todo no estuviese sucediendo de la manera en la que así lo hacía.

-        Qué se sabe desde el Ministerio.

El regreso de los hermanos Brice al mundo real había venido dado, en parte, por la visita de Darrow al Ministerio ese mismo domingo. Nadie le había solicitado presencia, pero él sentía debía acudir con tal de no perder el hilo de lo que las mentes allí presentes pudiesen pensar.

-        Que Alexander se pasea más de la cuenta por allí. –explicaba.- Y que tiene a Macar comiendo de su mano, obviamente.

-        Vamos, que seguimos como siempre. –protestaba Klapp, gruñendo.

-        No, cada vez estamos peor. –aguaba Teren.

A eso Klapp gruñó de nuevo.

-        ¿Y se sabe algo más? O sea… -Eo.- Alguna familia a la que Alexander…

Entendían, no hacía falta que la chica completase la pregunta. Todas las miradas esperaban a que o Darrow o Teren aportasen algo al respecto. Por ello ambos compartían la suya propia, para luego Darrow acabar negando sin saberse del todo si la ausencia de amenazas era positivo o negativo para ellos.

-        ¿Piensan mantener las vigilancias? Cuando lleguen noticias. –ahora Klapp. A esto Darrow asintió.

-        Y reforzarlas. Al igual que el seguimiento a Alexander. Charles está intentando en el departamento de apariciones que se consiga seguir el rastro, pero no se consigue ir más allá de saber que ha desaparecido y ya.

-        ¿Y con el hechizo? –Storm.- El que perfeccionaron. ¿No pueden rastrear sus pasos con su sangre?

-        Podrían, pero primero, el Ministerio no guarda su registro, obviamente se encargó de que desapareciese también. Y segundo… Macar no permite el uso de esa magia después de lo sucedido con los Dantsov.   Para proteger a Alexander, vaya. Y sí –se adelantaba Darrow a cualquier pregunta.- sé que nos da igual. Que Macar diga lo que quiera, pero no es Macar. Es Alexander. Si Alexander se entera de que cogemos su sangre, id vosotros a saber cómo, y que trazamos su posición, puede incluso no pisar su guarida nunca más y dejar que la gente de allí muera, o mandar a… -no dijo Damen.- a alguien en su lugar y hacer que los maten. No sé.

-        Vamos que encontramos esos malditos archivo o estamos jodidos sea como sea. –Klapp.

Darrow asintió con lástima.

-        Pues nada.

El mismo Klapp, con dos manotazos sobre sus propios muslos. Se alzaba de la mesa en donde había ido a sentarse al lado de Eo.

-        Me voy a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla, quién se viene.

Ninguna respuesta llegó de forma parlada. Klapp seguía las miradas de todos y cada uno de los presentes para comprobar que ninguno había quedado desprovisto de sorpresa al escucharle. Y hasta Teren y Storm alzaban una ceja retándole a repetirlo, en busca de una explicación posible.

-        Venga ya, no seáis muermos. Vamos a Hogsmeade.

-        Claro, Klapp, vayámonos de fiesta justo ahora. –Eo.

-        Exacto. –cortó.- Ya sé que estamos fatal, y que no vamos a solucionar nada tomándonos una copa, pero joder, aquí lloriqueando tampoco. Vosotros dos –a los hermanos.- ya habéis pasado semanas encerrados. Tú tienes una presión encima –a Teren.- que no puedes con ella, y tú –a una Ysera muy distante.- estás tan decaída que ya ni das miedo, y eso es caer bajo.

No respondió con grandes esfuerzos. Se limitó a marcar la comisura de su labio a la derecha en síntoma de leve sonrisa.

-        Y sin contar con que Storm cuanto más cabreada está más me zurra en el boxeo, así que por favor, salgamos a tomar algo.

Storm fue la que más marcó su intento por no reír.

-        ¿No podemos tomarlo aquí? –Darrow.

La mirada de su amigo fue tan castigadora que el muchacho sintió deseos por retroceder en el tiempo y borrar sus palabras.

-        ¿Estás de coña? –Teren agachaba el gesto al lado de Darrow para sonreírse.- ¿Tú? ¿¡Tú?!

-        Tío, estoy cansado—

-        Y yo de aguantaros.

Iba a donde Darrow y Teren estaban. En especial a su compañero de casa, que con los ojos en blanco negaba al techo.

-        Imagina la cara del pelo pollo mayor si sabe que, pese a todo, seguimos viviendo la vida y tomándonos unas cervezas mientras él se piensa que estamos con caras largas a saber dónde.

-        Vamos, como estamos ahora. –Teren.

Eo y Storm se miraron sin querer reír.

-        Eso mismo, Stringer. –burló.- Y a que no quieres darle tal gusto.

Masajeaba Teren sus propios párpados, su agotamiento era más claro de lo que Klapp había querido hacer saber.

-        No sé si tomarme una cerveza de mantequilla es algo que quiera hacer tampoco.

Gruñó Klapp clamando al cielo.

-        Pues unos tés, joder, mira que sois tiquismiquis.

Hacía esfuerzo por meter su cuerpo entre ambos amigos. Pasaba su brazo por los hombros de cada uno. Más acostumbrado Darrow, no le molestaba. Pero Teren, que también era más bajito y mucho más fino en cuerpo de lo que podía ser Klapp, se sentía encarcelado bajo su brazo

-        Va ¿vamos o no?

Los dos bajo su posesión no tenían mayor salida que aceptar. El resto, les costó más verse en disposición. Storm cedió primero, sin Eo tener mucho más que añadir. Luego, quedaba Ysera.

Tan serena como anteriormente, sin mucho amago a sonreírse como cuando Klapp se había dirigido a ella.

Entendía los motivos, también por los cuales el resto del grupo cedía a la idea de Klapp. Quedarse allí encerrados no iba a sacar nada bueno de la situación. Tampoco tenían mucho en lo que trabajar, ni nada en lo que concentrarse. Sin análisis, sin pistas que seguir, quedase en San Mungo era sinónimo de perder la cabeza.

Y Hogwarts no presentaba mejor solución.

Pero aun así, Ysera sentía que lo que menos debían hacer era salir a celebrar nada, aunque lo que Klapp quisiese celebrar no era más que el seguir juntos. Porque ella al fin y al cabo se sentía más perdida que nunca, con tantas cosas en la cabeza que ni una o dos cervezas podrían acabar con su malestar.

Aunque supiese que no era la única. Que quien ahora estiraba el brazo para pedirle que se acercase sufría tanto como ella. Pero Darrow la requería con media sonrisa. Como si el chico supiese que él tampoco iba a conseguir despejarse, pero al menos lo iba a intentar con amigos.

Que, como Klapp decía, Alexander no se saliese con la suya a todos los niveles que pretendía. Que ya bastante había conseguido.

Se separó de la mesa, lenta, y fue hacia Darrow con cautela. Estirando el brazo para que su mano cogiese la suya esperando que al menos esta se le presentase tierna.

Así se la ofrecía él, sabedor de que ni una ni la otra iban a encontrarse con firmeza. Que aún tenían mucho que paliar.

-        ¿Veis? Si lo de las cervezas es un buen plan.

-        ¿No eran tés al final? –Teren, aún bajo su brazo.

Klapp le miraba con el ceño fruncido. Curioso de ver era que Teren se contuviese la risa mientras le miraba, sin que el de Gryffindor tuviese el menor interés en acompañar el posible gesto.

-        Mira, os van a dar por culo a todos. –les soltaba.- Vamos a por tés, pero yo luego quiero una jodida cerveza.

Sin dejar que la risa se extendiese al resto, separándose Klapp no solo de Teren, sino también de un Darrow que ahora acogía de por sí a Ysera frente a su pecho. Todos giraban la mirada a la entrada a la sala de trabajo, por donde Sarah una chica que habituaba las defensas pero no la escuela pasaban sin mucho ánimo.

-        Nosotras ya nos vamos… -exponía Sarah, mirando a Teren.- Creo que ya he analizado suficientes cuerpos para lo que queda de… de vida. Digamos. –triste sonrió el de Ravenclaw, asintiendo.

-        Wansky tiene los análisis. –exponía la otra muchacha.

Ambas chicas iban al fondo de la estancia, a coger sus abrigos y además, un macuto para la acompañante de Sarah.

-        No teníais por qué hacerlo, ya lo sabéis. –Teren agradecía.

Estiraba sus manos para coger a ambas una y mostrarles así respeto. Ambas aceptaban con la misma media sonrisa. Sincera, pero agotada.

-        Para eso estamos. –la otra chica.

-        Vamos a Hogsmeade a tomar cer…Té. –Klapp anunciaba. El cambio de brebaje dejaba claro su descontento con solo pronunciarlo. Hasta Sarah y su compañera se sonreían al ver al resto reír.- Por si queréis venir.

-        No me gusta mucho el té. –la chica.- Y tengo que adelantar trabajo, pero… gracias.

-        ¿Tú? –a Sarah.

Era curioso ver cómo Klapp había evolucionado con ella, pese a que en Darrow aún crecía la pena cuando les veía, por lo que la situación había decidido por ellos. Celebraba aun así, como el resto de los presentes, que el chico hubiese perdido la timidez que le hacía ridiculizarse a su juicio tantas veces frente a ella. Y que a Sarah, lo que veía, le gustase tanto como lo hacía.

-        Yo quiero adelantar trabajo también… -se excusaba. Pero lo hacía depositando sobre sus labios un suave beso.- Pero si vuelves para la cena, podemos cenar—

-        Cenamos.

Tajante. A lo que Sarah no pudo evitar sonreírse.

A lo que Darrow no pudo controlar la fuerza con la que acogía aún a Ysera mientras buscaba por su parte controlar las ganas de chillar.

Y hasta Storm y Eo se miraron para compartir la excitación. Y hasta Teren se sonrió al verlo. Y hasta Ysera, que decaída aún se prestaba a todo, decidía tomar ese gesto como uno de valentía. De, en efecto, no dejar a Alexander ganarlo todo. No al menos mientras aún les quedasen fuerzas.

Por mínimas que fuesen.

-        Adiós…

-        Adiós.

Sarah y su compañera se desaparecían de la sala para dejar atrás un silencio que ninguno se atrevía a romper después de que el propio Klapp las despidiese por todos. Porque, al fin, ninguno quería reírle al chico algo que sabían le hacía tan feliz, si hasta a ellos les ilusionaba. Algo por lo que Darrow aún espachurraba a su amiga entre sus brazos, deseoso de no solo gritar, sino hasta saltar hacia su amigo para comérsele ahora él a besos.

Pero Klapp giró sobre sí, al resto que tan exaltados observaban. Y más sereno que nunca, con un brillo en los ojos de claro enamorado que no podía ocultar, sentenció sin dar pie a nada más. A lo que nadie se atrevió a enfrentar ahora.

-        Al té de mierda le dan por culo. Yo voy a por una cerveza.


	101. Chapter 101

Vino bien la distracción. Tanto que, al regresar a Hogwarts, la realidad fue tan brusca contra ellos que el recuerdo no quedaba más allá que en forma de una dulce memoria.

Klapp al menos tuvo su cena con Sarah, lo único que les mantenía ciertamente sonrientes al regresar para la suya propia.

Eo obligó a sus dos amigas a cenar con ella lejos de donde nunca cesaban las miradas. No es que en Hufflepuff estas cesasen, pero al menos ninguna de ellas hacía sufrir a Ysera tanto como la posible que Damen pudiese dedicarle.

Porque, como hubiese indicado Klapp, el chico había regresado. Y ocupaba su sitio en la mesa cuando todos se abrían paso desde la entrada del Gran Comedor.

Tan decaído como les habían contado, tan sumergido en su propia burbuja que difícilmente se enteraría de nada de lo que sucediese a su alrededor. Pero, por si acaso, no era algo que ni Ysera ni el resto fuesen a probar tentar. Por ello Ysera aceptaba a sentarse junto a Eo al borde de la casa amarilla, con Storm a su lado y cercanas a un grupo que Eo aseguraba eran afines a la causa.

Pero cierto fue que las miradas aun así no cesaron. Que se sentasen donde lo hiciesen, aquello nunca iba a parar. Y nadie parecía tener el aguante de Teren Stringer para soportar las miradas acusativas de una casa al completo.

Porque si se venían sucediendo desde hacía tanto tiempo, el que nunca dejasen de darse tampoco facilitaba la asimilación. Cada día era más complicado el simple hecho de visitar el Gran Comedor, muchas eran las veces en las que Storm acudía para adquirir algo que llevarse y partía luego con Ysera a comérselo ya fuese en un aula o en un banco. Todo con tal de no permanecer en un casa en donde o las juzgaban o donde no se permitía a la gente defenderlas.

Porque hasta Kenzie había visto limitadas sus conversaciones con Storm desde el último ataque. Unas charlas que nunca habían sido ni extensas ni recurrentes, pero que ahora la chica sentía decaer por el claro temor que existía en Hogwarts a permanecer tan cerca de miembros del Eje.

Aun así, Kenzie mantenía su amabilidad. Storm sabía que la chica simplemente pensaba en su seguridad y la de los suyos, y eso era algo que en parte agradecía. Que, al menos, no hubiese eliminado el contacto hasta en los entrenamientos de Quidditch.

-        Va a ser difícil que perdamos este encuentro…

Ambas conversaban tras la sesión del lunes. Caminaban hacia el túnel, con ambas la mirada puesta en un Damen al frente que no había querido tener grandes charlas al concluir la jornada.

Quedaba muy claro en todo el equipo cuál era el papel a tomar el próximo sábado. Si los cazadores iban a mantener una técnica de ataque que no permitiese a Darrow y a los suyos conseguir ni un solo tanto, los bateadores iban a buscar desestabilizar no solo a Klapp, sino a aquellos que pudiesen suponer un peligro a su marcador vacío.

Su único problema, al mínimo que podían enfrentarse, era que en la plantilla seguía habiendo gente tan cercana o a los Warren o a Alexander que, a cualquier indicación, no parecían muy dispuestos a tomarla. Había temido Kenzie, y así se lo comunicaba a Storm, que algunos se rebelasen en pleno partido saltándose la táctica y perjudicar así al equipo. Esperanzada en que el deseo de ganar residiese en todos, Storm de primeras lo rechazó.

Luego, no tardó en dejarse contagiar por el mismo temor.

Aun así, se concentraban en los puntos fuertes. En repetirse una y otra vez las grandes ventajas técnicas que tenían frente a los leones. Y el gran trabajo realizado en esos entrenos para conseguir tener el dominio pleno del Quaffle que, en segundo plano, les guiase a la victoria.

Todo para que mientras tanto, un Damen infranqueable se hiciese con el Snitch antes de que siquiera el equipo hubiese comenzado a hacerse con el orden en las filas.

Cierto era, como ya se hablase en entrenamientos previos, que Damen no tenía rival entre los suplentes de su posición dentro del equipo. Pero la diferencia era cada vez tan abismal que temían, si se le podía llamar así a la sensación, que contra Gryffindor el partido apenas durase dos minutos.

De entre los más valientes a reprochárselo, Kenzie le decía a Damen con cierto humor que pensase en los demás del equipo. Que no solo él jugaba ese partido, y que por mucho que el Snitch fuese la culminación al encuentro, ellos también querían participar en el proceso de lograr la victoria.

-        Mi papel es hacerme con el Snitch. –recordó cuando pisó suelo.

Sin mirarla a ella ni a ningún otro.

-        Lo cogeré cuando lo tenga delante. Haya pasado un minuto o una hora.

De haber contado el equipo con los Warren, sabían que ninguno se reservaría la respuesta a su capitán. Con su ausencia, se ahorraban en cambio el crear una disputa que sabían no llegaría a nada. Incluso los antiguos amigos de los hermanos en el equipo habían desistido en cuanto a heredar sus contantes rifirrafes con el capitán. Y nada conseguía nadie de él.

Pues Damen seguía tan distante hasta de su propia persona que difícilmente era ya no bromear, como Kenzie pretendía, sino siquiera obtener de él un gesto que no hiciese temblar a quien lo recibía.

Tampoco varió tras el último entrenamiento. Pese a que en ese, al menos, Damen se dignó a conversar con el grupo una vez la sesión se hubo finalizado.

-        Simplemente creo que, con esta táctica, Gryffindor no debería tener muchas posibilidades de nada. –asentían.

Kenzie había dado la charla más técnica, recordando el porqué de sus organizaciones, de las pautas a seguir. Damen luego daba el punto de vista lógico que más fácil de querer acompañar era.

-        En ataque nos movemos con mucha agilidad, es algo en lo que hemos mejorado muchísimo, como dices. –miraba a Kenzie. Asentía agradecida.- Y en defensa seguimos siendo los más seguros de Hogwarts. Mantengo mi teoría de que, ni con huecos, nos harían tantos puntos, y menos teniendo a la mejor guardiana. –a Storm.

Como siempre que se refería a ella, Storm perdía el hilo de las posteriores intervenciones. Porque el temor de su cuerpo la acompañaba para recordarle que de nada podía fiarse en ese chico. Aunque Damen se hubiese limitado a alabar su trabajo con Slytherin como venía haciendo desde el primer día.

-        Su mayor peligro sigue siendo Klapp y sus cazadores. –Kenzie.- Quiero decir, tú sigues siendo nuestra mejor baza –a Damen.- pero ellos no son mancos en ese aspecto. Por eso vosotros seréis clave. –a Manuel y Vilma, que ya se habían hecho con el dominio de los bates en la casa verde.

-        No tendremos problemas. –expuso él. Trayendo consigo un silencio del cual entendía el motivo.

Suspiró, sin humor pese a sus palabras.

-        Y prometo no acabar el partido en cinco minutos.

Kenzie se sonrió, al igual que los menos detractores de Damen en esa plantilla. Hasta Storm marcaba la mejilla al suelo al oírlo. Como un pequeño halo de esperanza.

-        Tampoco en diez, por favor. –una cazadora, arriesgada. Damen alzó una ceja.

-        Eso no pienso prometerlo.

Debió de ser el único momento en el que ese partido movió algo de buen humor. Pues ni siquiera había levantado expectativas cuando apenas quedaban veinticuatro horas para que se diese.

El viernes, después de que Storm no quisiese presionar ni a Darrow ni Klapp cuando ambos regresaban de sus sesiones de entrenamiento, la chica optó por probar cómo de caldeado estaba el ambiente en la casa roja.

No solo caras largas, sino prácticamente desilusión por una derrota que ya daban por obvia. Minando si podía aún más la moral de un Klapp que, si ya se vio inútil con la ausencia de Darrow, ahora ante la desesperanzas del resto poco sentía que podía hacer.

Daba igual que hasta Teren, ajeno a todo, le recordase que el problema no era él, sino el buscador al que se enfrentaba. A Klapp le quitaban las ganas de jugar, y Darrow no parecía tener muchas en sus bolsillos para querer compartir.

Y las que tuviesen, además, ese mismo viernes se esfumaron por completo.

-        Qué hace aquí…

Después de un paseo antes de la cena, todos regresaban al Gran Comedor a poner así punto final a la jornada del viernes. Ni Storm ni Ysera pensaban sentarse en Slytherin, ese día tocaba cena para llevar a la Sala Común. Confirmaban al ver a Alexander de vuelta que, sin duda, era el plan más idóneo para la noche.

Cenaba apacible junto a su hermano. Una imagen que, si bien hacía tiempo no veían, no parecía haber cambiado demasiado. Alexander hablaba, con Coleen y Greg Warren a su lado y de frente, al igual que más aliados suyos. Hablaba solo a Damen, mientras el resto seguía a sus cosas, pero igual de ajeno a sus palabras se mantenía el que se suponía receptor del mensaje.

Nunca le miraba cuando le hablaba. Comidas y cenas pasaban con Alexander dándole charlas sobre a saber qué mientras Damen como mucho se limitaba a asentir o rechazar con el gesto. Pocas veces aportaba palabras, y ahora tampoco parecía dispuesto a ello.

-        No sé si quiero saberlo. –había preguntado Eo, y su hermano le daba respuesta.

Un Darrow que revivía tantos golpes como pesares. Sentía que le dolía de nuevo el cráneo, las costillas, el pecho. Que se atragantaba solo de pensar en que Alexander girase el rostro para descubrirle, y sentir con ello una necesidad imperiosa por continuar lo que no quiso acabar por entonces.

-        Conociéndole, no querrá perderse el partido. –Klapp.- Con lo que disfruta de vernos perder, tendrás que sujetarme tras el pitido final porque la última vez casi reviento a los ogros que van con él.

Buscó Darrow la mano de su amigo en la espalda, para cogerla con fuerza y mostrarle un apoyo que sin duda Klapp necesitaba.

-        No entiendo por qué le siguen dejando entrar… Si tampoco viene, no le tiene que importar mucho que le impidan el acceso. –Eo. Teren negaba.

-        Pero eso es algo que él decide. –recordaba.- Una cosa es que él mismo no quiera venir y no venga, y otra es que Losnedahl le prohíba el acceso. –Eo dejaba caer su sien contra el brazo del chico.- Y no creo que ninguna provocación como su expulsión le sea bien recibida.

-        Ve a la Sala Común.

A espaldas de los otros cuatro, Storm susurraba a Ysera que marchara antes de que sus ojos terminasen acompañando a lo que seguramente inundaba ya su pecho.

Negó, aun así ella. Pese a querer irse tanto como Storm imaginaba que hacía. Se obligaba a sí misma a observarle. A recordar su rostro por si se hubiese olvidado de lo más mínimo de él. De la imagen de Alexander junto a un Damen ya tan lejano que no sabía ni qué sentir al mirarle.

-        Va, Ysera… -Storm cogía su mano.- Ve a Slytherin, ahora llevo cena.

Cumplió su consejo para partir a la Sala Común y allí no girar el rostro. Esperó en soledad a que Storm llegase, pues con la cabeza en las nubes, tampoco prestó atención ni a sus mascotas ni a una Ivy que con la llegada de la primavera se dejaba ver más a horas intempestivas.

Esperó a que Storm llegase para dejar de sentirse sola. Ayudándola rauda a hacerse con la comida que levitando seguía sus pasos.

-        Traigo un poco de todo. –exponía.- Había patatas fritas, así que te he traído un cántaro. –se sonrió Ysera.

-        ¿Y para ti?

-        Había guacamole. Y hummus. Creo que es cena de picoteo para mí. –volvió a mostrar la leve sonrisa.- ¿Estás más calmada? –asintió.- Estos dicen que se quedará al partido, pero yo lo dudo. Aun así, Eo dice que puedes ir con ella a Hufflepuff a verlo.

-        Ya veré qué decido. –asintió Storm.

La recién llegada se ponía el pijama antes de tirarse sobre el colchón para comenzar a cenar. Ysera había optado por seguir con su uniforme sobre la cama. Perezosa ante la idea de desquitarse de ello.

-        ¿Por qué crees que ha regresado? –preguntó Ysera.- Creo que… Nos hemos tomado demasiado a la ligera su vuelta.

-        No sé… Desde que pasó lo de Cassius y Nastia no ha pisado Hogwarts, y de mientras le ha dado tiempo a dar una paliza a Darrow y a asesinar a no se cuánta gente. Te diría que dudo que estando liado quisiese venir a Hogwarts a cenar con su gente –evitó resumirlo en Damen.- pero también dudo que necesite de desconectar de nada.

-        Prefería cuando siempre estaba aquí. –extrañamente, comentó.- Cuando… Bueno, al menos sabíamos dónde estaba. Y si se iba… Es que algo pasaba. Ahora creo que, como dices, que venga o deje de venir no saca mucho en claro.

-        Teren ha dicho que no hay amenazas. No que se sepan, al menos… No debería suponer nada, pero todos conocemos a Alexander.

-        Y todos sabemos que seguramente ya no se mueva solo.

A eso Storm prefirió no responder de seguido. Dejar que el paso del tiempo crease distancia entre su aportación y la que ella misma pudiese dar. Pues sabía de la complejidad del tema.

-        Ysera… -decaída, alzaba la chica la mirada a quien la llamaba.- Aún no tenemos garantías de que—

-        Damen siempre buscaba comprobar tras un ataque si yo estaba bien. Si lo estábamos, en general. Hasta cuando estábamos distanciados. Hasta cuando pasó lo de Cora, vino a mí. Después de lo del otro día, no… -cogió aire.- Tal vez ahora me odia tanto como para de verdad serle indiferente, pero existe también la opción de que supiese que ese ataque no iba a ir contra el Eje, y que ya estab—

-        No pienses así…

Porque ninguna de las dos opciones era para nada beneficiosa para su salud. Ni que Damen la hubiese eliminado de su vida, ni que pudiese mantenerla o no bajo el saber de lo que allí habría sucedido para no necesitar de comprobarlo con sus propios ojos.

Hasta Storm se desquitaba de esa idea.

-        Cenemos. Y… durmamos. No quiero estar mañana bostezando en medio del partido.

-        Y si lo haces, tranquila, a lo mejor vuelve a durar cuatro minutos y te deja espacio para la siesta.

Sabía que Ysera no era consciente de que hubiese bromeado en ese instante. Que el comentario burlesco había escapado de su cuerpo sin ser ella notoria del gesto. Por eso a Storm se le pintaba una sonrisa en los labios, agradeciendo que pese a todo, su amiga tuviese entre sus males un pequeño espacio para cierto humor.

Cenaron, dejando de lado no solo a Damen y a Alexander sino cualquier tema que pudiese relacionarse con ellos o la guerra.

No supo Storm si el cambio de rumbo en la charla ayudó a Ysera de camino a congeniar el sueño, pero a ella al menos no le sirvió más que para que, al dormir, todos esos acallados quisiesen desquitarse del silencio para atormentarla un poco más. 

A la mañana siguiente, al menos, tenían entretenimiento con el que pasar la mitad del día en la que no tenían nada que hacer.

-        ¡Como tu novia se pare tus tantos hoy, te hostiaré a base de bien en cuanto pisemos suelo!

Darrow había solicitado entrenamiento exprés de boxeo con Klapp, y ninguno se lo quiso perder. Porque siempre acababan igual, con el más joven tirado por el suelo mientras el otro se regodeaba de su superioridad física ante él.

-        Ya podría… -se ahogaba.- Ya podría ser porque… porque ella es buena, pero…. Pero no. –se alzaba como podía.- Es porque yo soy malo.

Reían los espectadores. Hasta Storm, que formaba parte de la provocación de Klapp. El profesor de la tanda chocaba sus guantes entre ellos, dispuesto a no perder más tiempo.

-        Nadie habla aquí de la calidad de Storm, Brice, estamos hablando de cuando tu torpeza nos sentencia.

Fruncía el ceño Darrow, con su pecho alzándose y hundiéndose con la recogida de tanto oxígeno.

-        Te recuerdo que… que eres tú el que no coge el Sni—

Klapp le mandó de vuelta al suelo. Esa sucesión de golpes sacaba sonrisas hasta a una Ysera que menos lugar a la comedia solía guardar en tiempos recientes.

-        Cállate, Brice.

Le costaba a Darrow siempre deshacerse de la rabia que Klapp le implantaba tras esos entrenos. Necesitaba de mucho para que el lado salvaje de su amigo dejase de enrabietarle hasta cuando ya pasaban las horas desde que la sesión hubiese culminado.

Esa mañana, ni encerrándose en el aula del séptimo piso todos a pasar el rato le sirvió para perdonarle pronto. Aunque el chico poco interés le dedicase nunca al enfado de su amigo.

-        ¿Vendrás entonces al partido?

Sentados sobre una mesa, apoyada en la pared. Teren acogía a Eo bajo su brazo mientras miraba la enésima disputa de los otros dos.

-        ¿Bromeas? Necesito saber quién hostia a quién después de que pierdan.

La chica rio al comentario. Todos imaginaban que sería Darrow al buscador que se iría a casa sin el Snitch. Aunque también sabían que tendrían que pasar días para que eso se diese, que nunca Darrow culpaba a su amigo de algo, sabía, le afectaba tanto.

-        ¿Y más allá de tu lado salvaje por saciar, vendrás? –insistía ella.

Teren giraba el gesto a la chica. Sonriéndose.

-        Sabes que lo detesto.

-        Sí.

-        Y aun así insistes cada partido.

-        Y seguiré insistiendo.

-        Ni siquiera los vemos juntos—

-        ¡Puedo ir a Ravenclaw si quieres! –él rio, negando al frente.

-        Iré, pero prefiero verlo en Ravenclaw, sin ti.

Fingiendo clara molestia, Eo se separaba del chico para que así no pudiese tocarla. Tiró aun así Teren de su brazo para recogerla de nuevo, ahora situándola entre ambas piernas para retenerla con mayor esmero.

-        No te enfades, es que eres muy forofa y yo me limito a ir por cumplir. Y si no celebro, os enfadáis. Y ni siquiera son tus equipos.

-        Pero tienes amigos en los dos.

-        Pero yo es que quiero que pierdan ambos ¿sabes? –Eo gruñó.

-        Vale, como quieras… -se acomodaba en su pecho. Tardó poco en hablar de nuevo.- ¿Me llevarás a cenar al menos después? –él rio.- Si no te parezco muy forofa con la comida, claro.

-         Eo, en serio, para.

Se molestaba, con el resquicio aún de la risa latiendo.

-        Era un comentario, sé todo lo forofa que quieras, es solo que yo prefiero no involucrarme en esas cosas.

-        Ya lo sé… -desquitaba.- ¿Pero con la comida no lo soy?

-        Con la comida eres peor, pero en eso eres como tu hermano.

-        Y aun así ambos somos mejores que tú.

-        Por eso no me he quejado. –rio ella.

Aparcaron ese tema a un lado aprovechando que Darrow se acercaba a ellos a comentar algún asunto banal. Luego, aún con el enfrentamiento entre ambos chicos, Storm se metía de por medio para aumentar aún las provocaciones, viniesen estas de donde viniesen.

Un juego que les entretenía de nuevo a todos, ayudándoles a desconectar hasta la hora de la comida.

Al menos a los que solían servirles con efectividad.

-        ¿Sigue Alexander aquí?

En voz baja, y dudosa, Eo preguntaba aún a Teren. Con el gesto puesto en una Ysera que si sonreía, lo hacía por mera presión social.

-        Sí. –decepcionaba él.- Tu hermano les ha visto antes…

No tardó Eo en padecer el dolor solo de imaginarlo.

-        No pienses en ello.

Consciente, Teren la abrazaba desde atrás para besar su mejilla e intentar ahuyentarla del pesar.

-        Lo intento, pero… -miraba ya no solo a Darrow, también a Ysera.- Ya era difícil para todos, ahora creo que cualquier avance que hubiésemos conseguido en el ánimo se ha vuelto a esfumar…

Apoyaba el chico su barbilla sobre su hombro. En compañía.

-        Sinceramente, dudo que esos avances fuesen a perdurar de todas formas… -Teren explicaba.- No eran más que una barrera protectora, como salir el otro día a tomar algo. Está bien, refugiarse en eso, pero… Yo dudo estar bien hasta que esto acabe.

Le buscaba Eo girando el gesto, queriendo dar con su mirada la cual sabía encontraría triste. Perdida ya fuese en Darrow o en quien estuviese de frente a él.

-        Yo dudo que esto llegue a acabar. –confesaba la chica.- O que estemos vivos para verlo, a este paso.

Sintió los brazos de Teren rodeándola con mayor firmeza. Lejos de sentirse protegida, padeció con agudeza el temor que habían implantado sus palabras en el muchacho. El que se aferraba a ella en busca de esa protección. Al menos emocional.

-        Por otro lado… -la propia Eo.- Si alguien puede parar esto, somos nosotros ¿no? –sonrisa tímida buscándole de nuevo.- Un tal Teren Stringer, me dicen que no se le da mal… -él se sonrió, negando.

-        Ese Stringer poco ha logrado hasta ahora.

Ofendida, lejos de las bromas, se giró más de frente a él.

-        No digas eso… -suplicó.- Tú y mi hermano habéis conseguido más que nadie. Más que Violetta, Losnedahl, o cualquiera. Sí, ellos han perfeccionado el hechizo, y cometieron un grave error al no contároslo porque mira cómo estamos ahora. Pero tú y Darrow… -recordaba.- Habrá caído gente, Teren, pero habrían caído muchos más si no fuese por vosotros. No se te ocurra negarte valía.

La miraba con nula entereza. Intentando fingir que la hacía caso, que no se iba a machacar por enésima vez ya no solo por la muerte de sus padres, sino por la de cualquiera que ya hubiese padecido una pérdida o definitiva o de incógnita reparación. 

Agachó un poco el rostro sobre su hombro, perdiendo de nuevo la mirada en un Darrow que reía junto a Storm, y en silencio se limitó a pensar en que todo saliese bien. Cuando fuese, con él para verlo o no, pero que el sueño que tenían se pudiese ver cumplido. Aquel para el cual tanto estaban sacrificando. Con tanto que hasta la mayoría del propio Eje desconocía.

No quisieron alargar la hora de ir a comer, pues el acudir al campo con la digestión a medio hacer no era ideal para ninguno de los tres.

Ambos hermanos Dantsov comían en el Gran Comedor con un claro tema de conversación. Storm e Ysera pensaban marchar a mesa vecina, pero coincidió su llegada con la marcha inmediata de un Alexander que besaba la mejilla de su hermano antes de salir de allí. Esperaban, al menos para no regresar ni siquiera al encuentro del que tanto le habría hablado.

Y al menos, para la hora del partido, Alexander no se dejó ver, y para alegría de muchos tampoco los Warren y otros tantos más. Un detalle que, pese a ser celebrado de cara a la calma del partido, resonaba en los oídos de Ysera cuando subió a la torre de Sytherin.

Sin querer verlo como un mal augurio, tomó asiento, y se limitó a esperar.

Como hacía Eo en su casa, y como hacía un dispuesto a disfrutar del encuentro Teren en la suya.

Pero esperaban y esperaban, y aquel partido no parecía comenzar.

-        ¿Qué narices pasa?

Darrow, que lideraba la fila de los suyos desde hacía minutos, esperaba a la llegada de Kenzie y Storm para intentar averiguar el por qué en Slytherin seguían sin agruparse.

-        Nos faltan dos. –explicaba Storm.- Kevin y Cheyenne.

Dos cazadores. Los dos, de los más detractores de tanto las capitanas como del capitán. El cual no pasaba desapercibido por tampoco encontrarse presente.

-        Dónde está—

-        Está dentro. –Storm, rauda, calmó el ansia informativo de un Klapp que ya se había temido lo peor.- Está hablando con Cooper-Pack, y esperándoles. Pero no aparecen.

-        Voy a ver…

El propio Klapp tomaba el relevo de Darrow para hacer frente a la disputa. Mejor que su amigo no tuviese que entrar en guerra con Damen incluso hasta para disputar un encuentro.

La presión personal era tal que la demora en el tiempo dejaba de ser algo de lo que ser consciente. El primero en volver sobre sí fue el propio Darrow que, cargado de los nervios que le caracterizaban en encuentros como ese, giraba la vista para analizar la situación por enésima vez.

Seguían incompletos. Al menos en las filas verdes.  Daba igual el tiempo que se diese.

Sus ojos pararon en los de Storm. A la espalda de Kenzie, la chica esperaba desde hacía rato la conexión con la mirada de Darrow para alzar las cejas y mostrar también su sorpresa. Los cazadores ausentes alargaban la espera de un encuentro que se les iba a llevar por dentro manteniendo su ausencia.

Nerviosa, incapaz de contenerlo, Kenzie daba zancadas de un lado a otro desestresando sus piernas. Otros jugadores, ya fuesen de Gryffindor o Slytherin, se limitaban o a esconderse en sus pensamientos o a compartir entre ellos alguna charla que amenizase todo aquello.

Darrow necesitaba aunque fuese hablar. Con un Klapp que había regresado no hacía mucho sin muchas noticias. Al mismo que no paraba de ir y venir del final de las alineaciones.

-        Esto es una tomadura de pelo.

Klapp, que imitaba en cierta parte a Kenzie con eso de no quedarse quieto, paraba hasta sus silbidos para oír a su amigo y capitán que, impedido por las altas voces del campo, alzaba la voz pese a compartir espacio con él.

Raudo ante su llegada, Darrow miró expectante a un Damen que se abría paso hacia el frente para, aparentemente, actualizar solo a los miembros de su equipo. Luego, el muchacho, se limitó a esperar con cara de pocos amigos al frente de su fila.

Hasta que Cooper-Pack volvió ya no solo de la parte trasera del campo, sino del interior del terreno al que había vuelvo a adentrarse para indicar al público sobre los retrasos.

-        Capitanes. –con brusquedad, todos se giraban hacia la entrada al campo, en donde Cooper-Pack acudía con cierta premura.- ¿Nos completamos, o…?

No era solo un presentimiento, la profesora y árbitro confirmaba con su gesto que el partido ya iba con un retraso inadmisible. Por si el vocerío de las gradas no era suficiente. Darrow se limitó a mirar a Damen a la espera de que él informase sobre los suyos.

-        Siguen faltando dos. –con lamento y malestar, informó.

La profesora, con un bufido, hizo un recuento visual. Kenzie le ahorró trabajo.

-        Son Kevin Dwargh y Cheyenne Brey. –con mucho mayor desprecio en su voz que el mostrado por su compañero.

Cooper-Pack en cambio no retiraba los ojos del muchacho en sí, como hacían prácticamente todos. Como si la culpa de su ausencia residiese en él. En un Damen igual de desesperado que el resto.

-        No sé dónde están. –informó, con más molestia que antes.

-        ¿Y por qué no te encargas de dar con ellos, capitán?

Odiaba esperar, se le notaba a la legua, así que la profesora ordenaba a Damen una tarea que no tenía ganas de cumplir. Le ayudaron.

-        El vestuario está vacío. –Klapp intervenía a sorpresa.

Y la árbitro giraba sobre sí antes de volver a ellos.

-        Me da igual. Encontrad a los cazadores o llamad sustitutos. –recriminaba amenazante. Damen fruncía el ceño.

-        No tenemos sustitutos disponibles a mano, profesora, no podemos más que esperar—

-        Si Dwargh y Brey no aparecen, Dantsov, Slytherin pierde el partido.

Un silencio que contrastaba con el barullo de las gradas. No solo en la casa verde parecía inadmisible, los leones no aceptaban una victoria tan sencilla, tan irrisoria.

-        No puede hacer eso. –Darrow protestó.

-        No presentarse al encuentro es motivo de derrota, señor Brice, como capitán debería usted saberlo—

-        El equipo se está presentando, son dos los que—

-        Por qué no cancelamos el encuentro.

Buscando soluciones, Storm captaba la mirada de todos. Solo la de Cooper-Pack se mantenía sarcástica.

-        O posponerlo. Si no aparecen, no sé, son dos jugadores que siempre han ido en nuestra contra, y más desde que los Warren dejasen el equipo, con tal de jodernos son capaces de faltar por—

-        Cancelar.

Cortó. Su voz implicaba una calma demasiado controlada.

-        Señora Pemberton, se lo voy a repetir ni una sola vez más aparte de esta: ni con un tornado sobre el césped, ni con todas sus extremidades rotas, cancelaría un encuentro de Quidditch.

-        No encuentro mucha diferencia entre cancelarlo y dar la victoria a un equipo sin que el partido se juegue—

-        La diferencia, Pemberton, es que exime usted al equipo presente en plenitud de unos puntos merecidos por reglamento debido a la ausencia del suyo.

Enzarzadas en una discusión sin punto fijo, Storm y la profesora acapararon toda la atención presente en el túnel. Toda, a excepción de una.

Si bien hasta Darrow se había acercado para negarse a aceptar esa victoria, Damen en cambio mantenía la vista al frente, a la apertura que daba a un campo que sin duda había enmudecido de una forma u otra.

Seguía el jaleo, seguían ciertos voceríos, pero sectores guardaban silencio captando su atención.

Dio pasos al frente, superando hasta a una Kenzie que se unía a su compañera en defensa de su equipo. La sobrepasó cauteloso, llenándose ahora de una luz que hace minutos había sido soleada para ahora quedar cubierta por un halo gris procedente de las nubes.

Una cubierta en el cielo que oscurecía y giraba a grandes rasgos. Como si las palabras de la profesora hubiesen llamado al mal tiempo que ella misma comentaba.

-        Darrow…

No pudo evitarlo, y requirió su atención.

Pese a no recibirla, causa segura por su baja voz, Damen siguió observando el cielo. Y en el fondo sabía que el silencio presencial del estadio se debía no solo al inesperado cambio climático, sino a lo que este parecía cargar con él.

Aquello no era causado por la naturaleza, los nubarrones y la oscuridad que traían no formaban parte del plan que la Tierra tenía para ese día.

El malestar general se lo decía, su corazón se lo aseguraba, y sus ojos se lo confirmaron.

Como centros de humo negro azabache, varias formas caían del cielo a paso lento, pero demasiado veloz para pensar a tiempo. Negó, queriendo espantarlo. Inútil. No podía. Así no.

-        ¡¡Darrow!!

Y tan pronto gritó su nombre de nuevo para que este ahora sí se girase, el primer estallido tuvo lugar.

Una de las torres junto a los aros izquierdos ardían en llamas desde su centro, un rayo de luz blanca provocado por la varita del cuerpo en humo negro que ahora pisaba el suelo. Y uno de sus iguales presentes se transformaba al otro lado para ejercer la misma llama en el torreón de su lado, justo frente al túnel.

Dos actos que en apenas segundos causaron el caos, trayendo consigo ahora un griterío poco relacionado con la emoción del encuentro.

Darrow había acudido veloz al lado de quien le llamaba, con el rostro aterrado por frenar su avance el primer estallido. Y a su espalda, el resto. Incapacitados por la sorpresa, primero por ver que Damen pedía el socorro del capitán rojo, y luego por el motivo por el que lo hacía.

Se limitaban a mirar. A observar como en las gradas la gente corría, huía despavorida entre horror y demasiadas preguntas.

Volvió Damen la vista al frente, a las diferentes formas de humo negro que ahora cobraban físico. Que ahora cargaban una cara más cercana a la que reconocer. Justo frente a él, a escasos veinte metros, mirándole de frente, estaba uno de ellos.

Greg Warren, con sonrisa afilada y dotada de un poder que nadie había esperado. Con una varita en mano que necesitaba alguien que la enfrentase.

Damen gruñó, entre lamento y rabia ante la situación, y sin dar tiempo a más, se desprendió de su capa y sacó su arma. Y atacó. Y la consecución de similitudes no se hizo esperar.

-        ¡Damen!

Tan veloz como él, Darrow sacaba la suya siendo imitado a su espalda por Storm, Klapp, y hasta una Cooper-Pack que no entendía nada de lo que veía.

Mientras el de Gryffindor aceleraba el paso para intentar seguir los pasos de un Damen a quien quería parar, el mismo giraba su brazo para repeler el primer impacto dirigido a ellos.

Coleen Warren, en el lateral, al frente de uno de los dos rostros conocidos que se habían ausentado del partido, Cheyenne Brey. Con la misma avaricia de oscuridad que su hermano antes, para ahora desaparecerse hacia una de las gradas cercanas para sembrar el terror en ella misma.

Completamente descolocado, Darrow se giró a su compañía.

-        ¡Qué mierdas está pasando! –Klapp no entendía tampoco, adelantándose a su amigo en la pregunta. Este negaba.

-        ¡Dónde está Alexander!

Era el que faltaba, Storm lo sabía. Los tres lo sabían, pero sus miradas no distinguían al jefe de aquella manda por ningún lado. Su único parecido lo mantenía un Damen que, con la varita en conexión con la de su agresor, intentaba derribarle.

Escena que sin duda causaba aún mayores dudas a una Storm y a un Klapp que no comprendían el curso de los acontecimientos.

Porque lo que menos habrían esperado de todo eso, es que a quien más tomaban como ayudante del líder purista, fuese el primero en haber acudido a su arma para enfrentarles.

-        ¡Es un ataque! –como si la obviedad no se hiciese fiel sin las palabras. Darrow lo confirmaba, de nuevo girado a ellos.- ¡Separaos!

Tan pronto como los echó, y después de que ambos compartiesen con su líder la mirada de la incertidumbre, los dos se pusieron manos a la obra. Ahora a él le tocó volar.

Se apareció en la grada en la que Coleen entretenía su arte. Quemaba desde lo alto cualquier decorativo, cualquier telar que cubriese las maderas del estadio de Quidditch a su paso. Tan pronto pisó suelo, Darrow apuntó con su varita, y disparó.

Un rayo azul que lanzaba a Coleen tan lejos como para quedar en la nada entre torreones. No intentó correr para seguirle, sabía que el muchacho se aparecería al frente en apenas segundos. Pero al menos dio tiempo a los aún presentes por el graderío para escapar escalera abajo.

Como esperaba, Coleen dejaba su presencia a escasos metros de Darrow para acercarse a él y clavarle una patada en el costado. El líder del Eje se encogía con un grito sordo causado por el impacto.

Sin dejarse menguar por el mismo, sacaba las fuerzas para alzarse y apuntar de nuevo antes de ser asentado por otro golpe. Dos rayos blancos cruzados en el aire para chocarse entre ellos y mostrar su fortaleza.

La luz cegadora decoraba una oscuridad que se acechaba sobre ellos con demasiada certeza, solo tornada a la luz por las llamas que poco a poco se iban extendiendo por cada grada. Con el brazo en alto y el contrahechizo aún enfrentando a Coleen, Darrow desvió la mirada para analizar de forma fugaz lo que veía y tomar nota.

Klapp perseguía a Greg, entre aparición y aparición, y Storm hacía lo propio con otro muchacho al que ya ponía cara por otros ataques. Hasta que ese chico en cuestión frenó antes de tiempo para provocarle a la muchacha un impacto seco que la lanzó contra el vacío con ayuda de un conjuro.

Quiso gritar al verla, y su fallo fue la desconexión con su foco al sentir que sus pies retrocedían sin él quererlo. Quería comprobar que Storm estaba bien, pero sus ojos se clavaban en un Coleen que empujaba su cuerpo con la fuerza de su varita hasta llevarlo hacia el margen de protección.

Se reía, entre la brutalidad de su gesto por ejercer la misma sobre su arma. Darrow no fue capaz de sostener ni una ni otra y dejó desviar su brazo por la inercia del golpe.

Su espalda chocó contra la protección, tan baja que le dobló por las lumbares para volverse sobre sí hacia atrás y sentir la nada a sus pies. Con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo contenida en su brazo izquierdo, Darrow se colgaba de la madera para buscar no caer. Cualquier intento por desaparecerse ahora supondría el seguimiento de un Coleen que no dudaría en acabar con él en el proceso antes de tocar suelo. Y quedarse allí… tampoco le amparaba nada mejor.

Sobre todo cuando su propia capa se enganchaba sobre su cuerpo y madera impidiéndole apenas respirar.

-        ¿Te echo una mano, Brice?

Burlaba, con la misma al frente de su rostro y la varita cargando contra él.

A Darrow no le dio tiempo a pensar en el hechizo que Coleen usaría contra su ser, cerró los ojos y simplemente esperó. El que oyó en cambio le venía de otra voz familiar, tan conocida que le abrió los mismos de par en par.

Y un halo blanco envolvía a Coleen para, como un latigazo, expulsarle de allí por los aires hacia la grada colindante.

-        Ya se la echo yo, descuida.

Contestando al aire, Ysera apresuraba sus pasos hacia un Darrow que buscaba ayudarse de sus piernas para alzarse entre las maderas. La chica le ayudó a subir, a colgarse de nuevo por la mitad para caer ahora sobre la grada y respirar a la vez que se alzaba.

Tan pronto se vio en pie, alzó su varita y creó un escudo para salvaguardarles del nuevo fogonazo rojo que ahora Coleen les mandaba desde el otro lado.

-        ¡Qué está pasando…! -la chica recuperaba el temor con el que claramente había cargado todo el encuentro. Darrow nunca se había alegrado tanto de verla.- ¡Dónde está Alexander!

Él negaba, aún ahogado. El miedo por lo que Alexander pudiese estar haciendo en su ausencia era demasiado soberano.

-        ¡Dónde está Teren! –preguntó por lo que más les ayudaba.

Si Ysera estaba allí, Teren no podía estar muy lejos. Ella se giró en su búsqueda, siempre ajetreados por no perder tiempo.

-        ¡Fue a buscar a Eo a su grada, no ha de andar lejos!

Sin Eo, pero ciertamente no muy separado de ellos. Teren fue el primero en presagiar que aquello no era un nubarrón natural, alzándose en su grada y lamentando en parte haber acudido al encuentro. Por el otro lado… el alivio le permitió volar a Hufflepuff tan pronto como asumió lo que sucedía.

-        ¡Eo, vete!

Gritó tras cogerla entre el marullo de gente que comenzaba a correr despavorida a causa del primer impacto.

-        ¡Qué es todo—

-        ¡Eo, están atacando, vete!

-        ¡No!

Con su negativa, la varita de la chica salía de su chaqueta. Solo entonces Teren comprobó que la suya llevaba fuera ya desde el comienzo.

No podía negarle algo que sería inútil, los ojos de la chica cargaban con la convicción suficiente como para no aceptar orden.

-        ¡Qué hago!

Y aun así esperaba una que a Teren le costaba dar. El chico se giró hacia el vacío, observando. Muchas figuras iban y venían desde el humo negro hacia su forma corpórea. Lo primero que vio en contraste fue a Damen atacando a una de ellas. Luego, buscando entre las gradas, dio con Ysera mirándole de lleno. También con varita en mano.

Eo cargó con la sorpresa de ver al capitán de Slytherin enfrentándose a los suyos, sin darle demasiado tiempo al agacharse a causa de una nueva llamarada cercana.

-        ¡Ten cuidado!

Solo podía decir eso mientras él se separaba en busca de un lugar al que acudir. Eo le cogió de la mano.

-        ¡Teren!

-        ¡No sé qué está pasando, Eo, no puedo decirte nada! –molesto por la situación.- Ten cuidado…

Solo eso salía de sus labios, los cuales recibían los de Eo antes de separarse para verla marchar en el espacio, hacia donde le llevasen sus pasos.

Volvió a mirar a Ysera y ambos asintieron en la distancia. Sus ojos buscaron otro lugar al que ir, y cada cual salió disparado hacia otro lado.

Él, hacia donde vio que le necesitaban. Se apareció tan raudo como pudo en pleno aire para coger con sus brazos el cuerpo vencido de Storm antes de que este pudiese tocar suelo. Y luego ambos se aparecieron lo más lejos posible de su atacante, con el césped como acogedor de sus ruedos.

La chica, en proceso de desmayo, salía del hechizo con el que había sido atacada.

-        ¡¿Estás bien?! –ella asentía, alzándose con Teren. Ya habría tiempo para agradecimientos luego.- ¡Hay que evacuar las torres!

Las que ardían aún acogían a gente en ellas, Storm asentía. Ambos analizaban el entorno comprendiendo que era demasiado complicado el dividirse. Muchas manchas negras iban y venían en comparación con los que parecían enfrentarlas.

Ahora el centro del campo no lo ocupaba solo Damen, también Cooper-Pack buscaba enfrentar a una mujer o al menos, defenderse de ella. Klapp también hacía lo suyo con otro purista que, con movimientos bruscos, le desviaba por todos lados mientras Greg se aprovechaba de sus incapacidades temporales.

Y más gente parecía tomar partida de aquello que, por primera vez, había usado de víctimas a tanta gente que, ni queriendo, podían evadirse de la batalla.

Kenzie se defendía como podía de una luz blanca, y hasta Marcus y otros dos miembros del Eje habían acudido ya en ayuda. Pero aun así, no eran suficientes.

-        ¡Es Eo!

Solo la de Hufflepuff ejercía su papel ajeno a la batalla armada. Eo usaba sus conocimientos para calmar la fogata de la torre más dañada y permitir como le dejasen sus manos y su varita el paso a los arriba encerrados.

Storm quiso proponer ayuda desde allí, pero su arma tuvo que dedicarse a protegerles de un nuevo ataque. Su viejo agresor acudía a ellos con luz roja. El escudo de la chica desvió el primer y segundo impacto. Al tercero, Teren tuvo que recurrir a su arsenal para desorientarle y anclarle al suelo.

-        ¡A las gradas!

Con uno menos del que preocuparse, ambos se separaron a puntos diferentes. Storm al torreón central que empezaba a desprenderse con aún demasiada gente en su altura. Mientras buscaba recuperar su forma y calmar las llamas, Teren acudía a uno que nacía nuevo.

Con heridos a sus espaldas, el hasta entonces también ausente Kevin Dwargh prendía en llamas las torres de su alrededor sin dejar salir de allí a varios miembros de su propia casa que apenas alcanzarían los trece años de edad.

Agonizando en pánico, dos chicos repletos de sangre y cenizas gritaban auxilio entre los asientos. Una chica hacía lo propio a escasos metros sin poder más que arrastrar lo que parecía una pierna rota. Tan pronto Teren pisó aquel suelo, el purista se giró hacia él para no poder más que recibir su descarga.

No se preocupó en darle un buen destino. Un  _Expulso_  que le lanzó al vacío. Si se aparecía para protegerse o si caía sobre el suelo a causa de un desmayo, no era problema suyo.

Se giró a los malheridos y se apareció con ellos a las afueras del estadio. Dos viajes que le sirvieron para comprobar que la marabunta de estudiantes se reunía en los aledaños con el miedo en el rostro y el humo como contexto.

Algunos miraban estáticos, otros gritaban y corrían. Y solo algunos profesores creaban una barrera en la entrada a la espera de órdenes más serenas de los aún ausentes, creando con sus varitas un halo que protegiese las gradas de caer derruidas mientras estas aún se vaciaban.

Supo que Agrerta, siendo una de las presentes, se dirigía a él alarmada, pero no había tiempo para explicaciones. Con ceniza por todo el cuerpo, Teren regresaba en aparición al centro del campo para agacharse una vez su cuerpo cobró forma, evitando una luz blanca que Ysera a su espalda defendía.

Escurridizo, corrió a otro lugar en el que seguir su papel. Esta vez el que requería su presencia era un Coleen que volvía a canalizar su ira contra un Darrow con demasiados frentes abiertos. De nuevo, Teren no perdía el tiempo.

Sacudidas iban y venían entre el personal, dándole a su amigo un poco más de espacio. Con sendos atacantes en pleno proceso de vuelo, Teren fue a Darrow.

-        ¡Alexander no está!

Lo que todos echaban en falta. Darrow asentía.

-        ¡Hay que evacuar—

-        ¡Son demasiados!

Sin perder de vista a los agresores que buscaban ponerse de nuevo en pie, Darrow y Teren seguían analizando la situación en el aire. Eo, aún encargada de su torre, recibía la ayuda de Patrick, uno de los del Eje allí presentes.

Storm por su parte iba y venía con gente sin perder de vista las llamaradas, pero cada vez más formas negras caían del aire convirtiéndose al suelo.

-        ¡Dónde narices está la gente!

Demasiados aliados ausentes a causa del desinterés por un partido al que ninguno había acudido. Otros tantos ya retirados de su labor protectora por miedo a circunstancias tan terroríficas como esa a la que ahora nadie acudía en auxilio.  

Darrow finalmente se deshacía como podía de su túnica de vuelo para tener más movilidad, algo que había querido hacer desde que esta casi le costase la vida, pero labor a la que no le habían dejado dedicarse hasta ahora.

No era el único. Klapp a su espalda hacía lo mismo minutos antes de tener que salvarles la vida. Sin ojos suficientes para tantos frentes abiertos, Teren y Darrow encaraban entre giro y giro a un muchacho largirucho que recibía de lleno su propio conjuro, el que tan decidido parecía querer mandarles a ambos.

Klapp conseguía enviar entremedias de sus dos amigos una luz blanca hacia el purista del frente para lanzarle por los aires. Ambos se giraron a él.

-        ¡No tengo manos para tantos, joder! –protestaba.

A Darrow le habría salido una sonrisa de tener fuerzas para mostrarla. Se reunieron los tres

-        ¡Hay diecisiete! –como siempre, Klapp aportaba el recuento.

Teren cogió la mano de ambos y los apareció dentro de una torre para estar a la sombra durante al menos unos segundos. Klapp siguió.

-        ¡Alexander no está, los Warren llevan el mando!

-        ¡Alexander no le daría el mando a los Warren para nada—

-        ¡Pero es así! –discutían ambos compañeros de casa.- ¡Greg le ha dado la orden a Dwargh de prender las gradas –miraba a Teren. Él había parado los pies de ese chico.- y a otro gilipollas le ha dicho que prendan la madera desde el suelo!

El objetivo era claro: no dar salida.

Darrow analizaba entre la torre lo que fuera pasaba. No podían ausentarse tanto tiempo.

-        ¡El mini Dantsov a qué coño juega!

Teren y Darrow se miraron antes de, nuevamente, desviar la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

Klapp aceptaba su silencio, demasiadas dudas, demasiadas cosas en las que pensar como para dar una respuesta tan fortuita. Porque mientras ellos analizaban, el inesperado Damen seguía a pie de campo intentando solventar lo que podía, de igual manera que hacían Kenzie, otra chica más de su equipo, y Marcus, que acto después de espantar a un purista se esfumaba en el aire hacia una torre a la que proteger.

-        ¡Ya hay demasiada gente en lo alto! –sabía la prioridad que sobre todo Darrow mostraba. Se giraba a él.

-        ¡Siguen habiendo torres llenas—

-        ¡Darrow, quieren tirarlas desde el suelo! –recordaba, alzándose del escondite para el exterior.- ¡Hay que pararles ahí! –vieron a Klapp marchar para perderle de vista tan pronto una luz quiso dar con él.

Teren y Darrow no dijeron palabra, solo se miraron antes de desaparecerse a, de nuevo, donde les llevase la intuición.

Dieron con puristas que buscaban llevar a cabo lo que Klapp había escuchado. Prendiendo torres desde sus bases, ambos se dividían el trabajo intentando frenarles los pies sin recibir un conjuro macabro en el proceso. Klapp reclutaba gente allá por donde iba con el mismo mensaje, entre ellos, a una Ysera que se batía con dos puristas a los que también tenían ya muy vistos.

La chica aceptó el mensaje, el cual cumpliría cuando le permitiese la seguridad.

Esta, en cambio, no parecía darle el respiro. Mientras se defendía de uno con su varita, usaba su mano libre para espantar al otro antes de cambiar las tornas y la dirección de sus protecciones.

Solo desconectaron entre los tres cuando una nueva explosión se daba justo a su espalda. Una purista usaba todo su poder para hacer arder toda la base de la torre, la que solía acoger a profesorado y visitantes externos, alzando sus llamas metros en altura. Consumiéndola a gran velocidad.

Esta parecía vacía, al menos nadie yacía en su grada y nadie del Eje parecía protegerla.

Ysera se alzó, aturdida, echando mano de su varita de nuevo para, justo a tiempo, protegerse de una nueva bandada blanca, ahora por parte símil de los dos agresores previos. La fuerza requerida era demasiada para la que ella podía derrochar en ese momento.

A sabiendas, ambos la arrastraban con la presión hacia la torre en llamas buscando allí anclarla. Arrastrándose de espaldas, y con la vara protegiéndola como podía, Ysera se acercaba sin remedio al fuego que consumía sin parar una torre que no tardó en comenzar a vencerse.

El crujido de las conexiones de madera fue latente. La luz conjurada por los tres se vio rota por la realidad de que aquel mastodonte de altura se les venía encima.

Ambos se desaparecieron tan pronto lo asumieron, pero la incertidumbre pudo con Ysera, y el poder del calor no le permitió pensar con claridad. Ahora el retroceso se daba al alejarse de una torre doblándose hacia ella. Trozos caían a su alrededor prendados en fuego haciendo que Ysera se cubriese con las manos. Era incapaz de usar la magia, de pensar, de acudir a la lógica.

Así que acudieron a ella.

Cuando antes asumió su sepultación bajo la torre, Damen paró a su espalda con varita en mano para emerger de ella un escudo tan extenso en altitud que nada de lo que allí caía lo atravesaba.

El estruendo al otro lado era tan majestuoso que nadie allí presente pudo mantenerse en pie ante el temblor de todo cayendo en pedazos sobre el suelo. Ysera se alzó, llegando a su lado, aún petrificada por la visita que la muerte había hecho a su puerta, por el hecho de que Damen hubiese sido el encargado de alejarla de ella.

Cuando Damen no pudo sostener la torre más tiempo, retiró su brazo como si el hechizo quemase para dar paso al siguiente.

Este vino por parte de Eo. La chica sacaba de dentro de su vara un halo frío que comenzaba a comerse el fuego para transformarlo en una montaña de hielo tan pesada como antes se mostraba pero, ahora, fija al suelo.

La encargada de rematarlo fue Storm, lanzando un  _Reducto_ que hizo estallar el glaciar en pedazos. Ella misma protegió a Eo de los impactos cercanos, Damen por su parte hizo lo propio con Ysera. Y cuando el estruendo y destrozo fue calmado, él se desvaneció de su lado para seguir con su jugada sin darle tiempo a ella de agradecer nada ni de congeniar una simple mirada.

-        ¡Buscadlos en las bases! –Ysera informaba, de vuelta a la realidad. Y ambas asentían ya desprovistas de evacuaciones.

Se dividieron como todos entre diferentes puntos. Solo algunos miembros del Eje y colaboradores seguían dispersos por el centro sin capacidad de salida.

Allí sobretodo trabajaban los que de forma incomprensible se habían visto inmersos en un ataque del que no tenían experiencia previa. Cooper-Pack ahora, al menos, era ayudada por un Wansky que había acudido a la llamada cargando ya a su espalda con varios derribos.

Marcus se dividía entre compañeros como protector sin poder evitar que a Kenzie, desbordada, le alcanzase una luz blanca que la lanzó veloz sobre la pared de madera más cercana dejándola allí tendida sin movilidad.

El caos era demasiado incontrolable. No había prácticamente torre que rodease el campo sin llamas en su cuerpo. La que primero había sido derruida quedaba en la memoria como la que inició la cadena.

Eo y Storm se encargaban en dúo de intentar limitar los daños de cualquier derribo sin poder conseguirlo del todo por la alta numerosidad de los estallidos. Teren se desquitaba como podía de todo aquel que se lanzaba contra él, y Darrow hacía lo propio hasta que Coleen volvió a reclamarle.

Si bien gran parte de su papel en aquel ataque se vio basado en protegerse a él y los demás de cualquier fechoría de Coleen Warren, no fue el único que cargó con el ataque personalizado. Klapp también danzaba sin poder evitarlo entre embestidas de Greg y de cualquiera que se quisiese unir.

El buscador de Gryffindor se manejaba más con la rabia de sus entrañas que por la fuerza física para evitar darles un respiro. Daba caza a dos puristas en su camino por no perderle la pista a Greg con el objetivo aún claro en él. Este se divertía sacudiéndole de lado a lado, acabando con la claridad de Klapp para aparecerse y poder mantenerse en pie tras un intento.

Agotado por lo mismo, Klapp se concentró en destinar ese último salto temporal a atacar directo a Greg y poner así fin al juego de saltos. Plantó los pies en el suelto con un mareo notorio y apuntó con su varita, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca antes de que Greg le lanzase con apenas un gesto hacia atrás.

Derrotado por el cansancio y la poca claridad mental de todo aquello, Klapp cayó de espaldas derrumbado sobre el suelo, y lo único que vio entre su ceguera de inconsciencia fue que Damen creaba un escudo al frente de su propio cuerpo para evitarle recibir una nueva luz.

Este se esfumó, y poco a poco también se fue de él la confusión. Se alzaba como podía sobre sus piernas, buscando con la mirada el paradero de Greg para dar con él camino a Darrow.

Su amigo, también afectado por la fortaleza física que depositaba contra él Coleen Warren, veía su brazo reducido en espacio hacia su cuerpo sin poder mantener una vez más el hechizo al frente.

Se le llevaban los demonios, a ambos les derrumbaba la simple idea de verse débiles ante ellos por el simple hecho de no poder cagar con tantas apariciones.

Los Warren no demostraban ningún poderío que Alexander no dominase ya, nada que ambos no hubiesen experimentado previamente. El fuego no era más que un mero compañero de viaje con el que ya habían trabajado de fondo. Pero la aparición…

Darrow caía sobre su espalda intentando alzar su varita tan fuerte como le permitía su cuerpo siendo incapaz de darle demasiada firmeza. No le quedaba nada en el cuerpo para ser capaz de compaginar todas esas sensaciones. No podría aparecerse una vez más de así desearlo, ni de ser necesitado. Pero tampoco pensaban en darle esa oportunidad de haberla podido tomar.

Coleen afianzaba su luz contra él a sabiendas de que Darrow le daría vía libre en cualquier momento, y aun así el agresor quiso concederle a su propio hermano el honor que tanto ansiaba. Greg se acercó a ellos sin prisa alguna con la varita ya preparada y las palabras rondando en su boca. Darrow le vio, entre la soledad de su cercanía en donde nadie de los suyos parecía recaer. No al menos a tiempo.

Entre las llamas de sus cercados lo supo, que daba igual lo mucho que contuviese a uno si el otro estaba al acecho. Que sus fuerzas no eran suficientes para retenerles a ambos. Así que bajó el brazo hacia Coleen con la mirada fija en su hermano recién llegado.

-        ¡Eh!

Él tampoco habría podido gritar de eso suponerle la salvación. Klapp en cambio siempre había llegado a estar un paso más alto que él en cuanto a capacidad física, así que este se alzaba a largos metros de distancia para acaparar la atención de un Greg que se giraba disconforme. Decepcionado por ver que su trabajo con el lejano no había acabado.

-        ¡Acércate a él un metro más y te parto las piernas!

Varita alzada y una luz roja que Greg desvió fácil. Este dio un paso al frente pero Klapp repitió el ataque, atrasándole mientras Darrow buscaba ponerse en pie. Arrastrándose hacia un Greg que venido de nuevo arriba por la debilidad de Klapp, alzaba su arma apuntando al chico, que buscaba defenderse también con una seguridad innata, una confianza que conseguía retrasar poco a poco a un Greg ofuscado.

Pero el ataque destinado a él no vino de Greg, y eso ni Klapp ni Darrow supieron verlo a tiempo.

El propio Darrow quedaba en proceso de alzamiento rumbo a Greg cuando la luz verde de la varita de Coleen daba de lleno en el pecho de Klapp. Tan cegadora como fugaz, tan decisiva como imposible de proteger. Darrow miraba el cómo esta se consumía en el cuerpo inmóvil de Klapp que caía lento sobre el terreno, con la mirada vacía de su frío rostro clavada en la suya en fuego, sin poder hacer más que gritar con su corazón quebrado en mil pedazos lo que ninguno con la voz había logrado llegar a avisarse.

-        ¡¡¡No!!! -no pestañeó ni cuando Damen llegó a la cercanía para, con toda la rabia que le proporcionaba la realidad, descargar todo su poder contra un sonriente Coleen que se perdía entre las llamas de la torre más cercana antes de que Greg desapareciese en su búsqueda.

Y poco a poco todas las caras agresoras se fueron tornando a espejismo negro para desaparecer en la altura. Sin mandatarios cerca, su papel allí acababa. Sin ataques a su alrededor, las consecuencias de lo ocurrido acaparaban toda la atención de los que allí quedaban.

-        No… -sollozaba, aún incapaz de ponerse en pie.

Ahora acusado por el temblor de sus extremidades ante la idea de aceptar lo que sus ojos veían. Se llenó aun así de valor, del que no habría acudido a su llamada en caso de ser su propia vida la acusada, el que en cambio asistía feroz para permitirle a Darrow correr hacia el cuerpo que yacía inmóvil en el suelo.

-        No, no, no…

Arrodillado junto a él, Darrow comprobaba con llanto ya incontrolado en los ojos que Klapp estaba muy lejos de responder a su llamada.

-        Klapp, no… -analizaba su rostro, había dejado caer la varita al lado, inconsciente junto a la de un Klapp que había caído de su mano justo tras recibir el impacto, apenas milésimas antes de que su propio cuerpo cayese al suelo.

Buscaba en su gesto alguna marca de conciencia, en su pecho algún signo de esperanza. Algo a su alrededor que le indicase que la vida seguía en Klapp. Sin dar con nada.

-        Klapp, por favor… -suplicaba, con la voz tan rota como sentía su corazón latiendo a mil revoluciones, deseoso de explotar y salir de allí para no cargar con aquello.

Oyó pasos a su espalda. Ignoraba que todos los ojos de los allí presentes se posaban en el cuerpo que él acompañaba. Solo le interesaban unos.

-        Teren… -suplicaba, sin girarse, a su amigo recién llegado.- Teren, por favor, haz algo…

A cada palabra, se rompía un poco más. A cada segundo que pasaba, su esperanza se desvanecía. Y su llanto ocupaba todo el ambiente entre el ruido del fuego y los gritos dentro de su cabeza.

Teren se arrodillaba tembloroso junto a él tras ser incapaz de hacerlo de primeras. Posaba la mano en su espalda a sabiendas de su inutilidad, queriendo aun así mostrar cierta compañía al no poder hacerlo con palabras, pues nada positivo saldría de su garganta.

Miraba a Klapp con ojos de cascada, algo que Darrow no había dejado de hacer en ningún momento. Algo que le era imposible evitar.

-        Teren, por favor…

Pero Teren no tenía remedio a la muerte. Y Darrow caía rendido sobre el pecho de Klapp ahogando en su jersey todo el dolor que le nacía dentro. Oprimiéndole tanto que ni las lágrimas hacían amago por salir en orden por no ser capaces de controlarse a ellas mismas.

Agarraba su jersey con tanta fuerza que acercaba su cuerpo a él. Como si el deseo de mantenerle allí junto a él fuese lo suficientemente poderoso como para darles un último encuentro.

Pero Klapp no tenía ya vida en su cuerpo para responderle.

-        Klapp… -insistía sin fuerza ya ni para llamarle.

Solo sus dedos cargaban con ese poder al seguir anclados a la tela de su jersey, con miedo a soltarle, y perderle ya para siempre.

-        Kay… -y la asunción de su pérdida le golpeó tan pronto sintió el rostro de Teren caer en su espalda como fuga de toda mínima esperanza.

Roto sobre él, siguió ahogando en su cuerpo sin vida todo el lamento que el suyo propio podía producir. El apoyo de Teren servía de nada ante aquello, nada ni nadie podían hacerle sentir otra cosa que no fuese el dolor punzante que cargaba su pecho. Nadie en realidad servía de mucho para calmar cualquier pesar.

A espalda de ellos, Ysera se llevaba las manos al rostro desde hacía ya rato negando a la imagen, retrocediendo sus pasos hasta dar con una Storm que perdía la visión tras un manto de lágrimas. Acogía a una Ysera que le daba la espalda al dolor para esconderse en su regazo, que poca compasión pudo ofrecerle. 

Eo quedaba en cambio a mitad de camino entre su necesidad por ir a su hermano y el de huir de la realidad. Sucumbida al llanto, cayó de rodillas con su propio peso para ahogar en su lugar todo el dolor que aquello le producía.

Nadie pestañeaba más que para permitir al llanto abrirse paso. Wansky se giraba con desconcierto hacia la entrada por la que ahora se abrían pasado Losnedahl y el resto de profesores, seguidos de un gentío descontrolado que poco a poco iba quedando estático.

Nadie se atrevía a hablar, a decir siquiera un suspiro alzado.

Solo un Damen que temblaba de rabia se giraba sobres sus pasos para marcharse antes de sucumbir al dolor generalizado. Antes de, además, hacerlo a la vista de tantos que le culpabilizarían.

Pasó junto a Cooper-Pack, que temblorosa acogía a una herida Kenzie bajo su brazo.

-        Me pregunto si esto le sirve para cancelar el partido o necesita de algo más, profesora.

Su voz rota no recibió respuesta, tampoco lo hizo su paso acelerado para marcharse de allí mientras se abría paso entre la gente que aún entraba.

Losnedahl fue el primero en llegar a donde el cuerpo de Klapp yacía. Teren intentó sin fuerza ni respuesta levantar a Darrow de allí, pero su amigo se negaba a separarse de la persona a la que había perdido.

Negaba, solo su negativa salía de entre sus labios con una voz inaudible. Cada intento por separarle sufría un golpe nuevo hacia ambos. Teren por no querer separarles pero deber, Darrow por sentir que nunca más le tendría cerca. Por asumir que una vez sus manos se alejasen de él, Klapp se habría ido para siempre.

El director fue el único en alzar la voz lo suficiente para poner cierta cautela. Ordenó al profesorado que sacasen a todos los alumnos de allí, tarea complicada cuando tanto curioso buscaba comprobar el misterio que allí se guardaba para luego sufrir la petrificación de la realidad.

-        Teren… -

Dolido, Losnedahl suplicaba al de Ravenclaw que por favor retirase a Darrow de junto al cadáver de Klapp, a lo que este asentía aún con llanto pintando sus mejillas. Lo intentó una vez más, sacando fuerzas de flaqueza para convencer a Darrow de separarse de él.

Arrastró su cuerpo cuando el de Gryffindor se vio derruido, incapaz de ejercer potencia en su intento por quedarse. Cuando sus manos temblorosas se soltaron de Klapp para intentar coger las suyas en el proceso, quedándole solo la conexión de sus ojos con su rostro apagado y ya lejos.

Teren acogió su cuerpo tan pronto el de Klapp quedó a distancia, pese al deseo de su amigo por volver a él. Tan pronto se desprendió de su pecho, Losnedahl pasó su varita de pies a cabeza para crear sobre Klapp un manto blanco que lo escondía de las miradas tanto de curiosos como de aquellos que se negaban a dejar de verle.

Darrow cerró sus ojos con un grito de dolor en cuanto el rostro de Klapp fue cosa del pasado, en cuanto su presencia se limitaba a lo que un bulto blanco ocultaba sobre ahora una recién formada tabla de madera.

Wansky llegaba junto a Losnedahl, y lo propio hacía un Rannier que recién acudía, y una aún confusa Cooper-Pack.

Les daba órdenes, sobre cómo sacar el cuerpo de allí, palabras demasiado claras que aún llegaban a oídos de un Darrow que seguía suplicando que aquello no fuese verdad entre los brazos de un Teren que caía con él en la negativa.

Losnedahl alzó el manto y su protegido a una altura media. Por inercia, Teren intentaba hacer que Darrow también se pusiese en pie sin conseguir siquiera poder él alzarse lo más mínimo. Y todos aquellos negados a abandonar el lugar se acercaban alarmados a preguntar.

Recién llegados acudían con terror en el cuerpo en busca de respuestas, siendo aplacados por profesores y miembros del Eje que buscaban privacidad.

Aunque propios aliados fuesen los que acudían reclamando.

Aunque el terror dirigiese tanto la mente de alguno de ellos como para hacerles actuar con la más mínima frialdad.

-        Quién es. –en el fondo, lo sabía.

Daba igual lo mucho que Marcus intentase susurrarle para marcharse de allí, Sarah se intentaba soltar de él una y otra vez para acercarse tras haber corrido despavorida entre la gente a su encuentro.

Su voz era la más alzada en ese momento, solo al contraste del llanto de Darrow. Wansky se giró a ellos dos.

-        Marcus, por favor, llévatela—

-        No.

Ella buscaba acercarse aún más. Daban igual las fuerzas de su compañero por retenerla. Negando, aún incrédula ante la posibilidad, Sarah buscó a Darrow con la mirada.

-        ¡Darrow!

Exigía una respuesta que el chico solo le daba con su estado perdido. Oírla gritar solo conseguía atarle a él más hacia el suelo. Un bloque de cemento inamovible para él que llegó agrandado cuando del reposo cubierto bajo la tela blanca se mostró cayendo sin vida una mano ya carente de color y sentimiento. Con una pulsera de piedras grises abrazándola.

Sarah se derrumbó en un grito atroz que Marcus no pudo contener entre sus brazos ni con la ayuda de una Eo que acudió veloz a ellos.

Al dolor de Darrow se unía descontrolado el pesar de una chica que veía partir el cuerpo sin vida de la persona a la que amaba. Rannier no perdió el tiempo y separó al profesorado del cadáver para ejercer sobre él su fuerza y desaparecerse de allí con ello. El profesor les alejaba así de su última cercanía con un cuerpo al que ya le habían arrebatado la vida.

Y tan pronto se hubo marchado su presencia, él no pudo más que observar el espacio dejado. Aún entre los brazos de Teren, sin nada más que aportar que un llanto demoledor, Darrow clavaba su mirada en el lugar donde le había visto por última vez. En donde su varita yacía aún contigua a la de Klapp. Dos varitas que habían sido inútiles en última instancia pese a los grandes intentos de ambas por mantenerles con vida.

Y se moría por dentro al pensar que Klapp había dotado a su cuerpo de un último soplo de fuerza para alzarse y salvar su vida sin ser él capaz de hacer lo propio. Sintiéndose una escoria, un fracaso que había sucumbido en ver la muerte de alguien a quien quería como a un hermano.

Un hermano al que nunca más volvería a ver, a quien no volvería a escuchar hablar, reír ante la más mínima tontería para sacarle a él la más leal de las sonrisas. Al que jamás volvería a abrazar, a aconsejar en momento de dudas, a pedir consejo en momentos de incertidumbre. Le habían arrebatado la vida a alguien a quien aún le quedaba demasiado por vivir, y muchas cosas por demostrar. Por el que él habría dado su vida, para en su desgracia acabarse todo con la pérdida de la que él habría protegido hasta el final.

Darrow agonizaba la ausencia de quien había sido siempre su mayor apoyo. Del que compartía sus aventuras, sus bromas, y sus ganas de vivir. Del que había crecido como un amigo para convertirse en pilar de cada momento de su vida. Con el que había convivido prácticamente desde su adolescencia, para ahora perderle para el resto de sus días.

Se ahogaba aún más en el hombro de un Teren que insistía en sacarle de allí. Un Teren que, comprensivo con su dolor, odiaba la incapacidad de la vida por hacerle frente a esas situaciones. Por recordar cómo Darrow tampoco pudo sacarle de su dolor cuando él sufrió sus pérdidas, para ahora ser él incapaz de lo mismo.

Besó su sien, cubierto en un llanto abundante que aun así poco se asemejaba al de su amigo abatido. Y si a Darrow la impotencia por seguir viviendo le producía cada vez aún mayor estruendo, a Sarah la incapacitaba hasta para seguir sufriendo.

Prácticamente inconsciente, su llanto y dolor la llevaba a la confusión y al desvanecimiento sobre los brazos de quienes intentaban ayudarla. Losnedahl insistió en la evacuación, cada vez más cargado de ira, a lo que nadie se opuso por miedo a represalias.

Alumnos aún presentes echaban paso atrás con la mirada perdida en ahora un espacio sin vida y muerte al que Darrow aún seguía mirando entre ojos rojos y lágrimas amargas. Ni Storm ni Ysera, últimas allí en una compañía que nada podía aportar, quisieron permanecer más tiempo en un lugar como aquel. A sabiendas de que ningún apoyo podían dar, por mucho que ambas solo quisiesen ir a su lado y abrazarle como Teren hacía.

Pero a Darrow nada le iba a servir, y por ello ni una ni otra pudieron hacerle frente al no solo verle muerto en vida, sino al siquiera llegarlo a imaginar.

Abandonaron temblorosas y con pies torpes un estadio que poco a poco iba siendo reducido a cenizas por las varitas de profesores que paraban sus llamas. Ayudadas por los últimos maestros que allí se prestasen, animando a quienes pese a querer marchar, eran incapaces de abandonar a quien no podían ayudar.

Y ambos se quedaron en su centro, hasta cuando los maestros hubieron acabado su trabajo.

Rodeados de cenizas y recuerdos, los de un estadio que había quedado derruido por un ataque inesperado, Darrow y Teren aguardaban el paso del tiempo hasta que este les permitiese aunque fuese intentar continuar.

No le dirigió ni una sola palabra, ninguna habría servido de nada para que Teren consiguiese hacer a Darrow moverse. Pero su amigo cada vez caía más hondo en sus pesadillas, más perdido entre el terror de su conciencia, acompañado ahora de una oscuridad a la que daba paso ya un cielo despejado. La noche les acompañaba, junto al dolor y el desamparo.

Teren se separó de él con pereza, ante moverse y ante todo. Fue hacia el frente y agachó su mano para coger tembloroso no solo la varita de Darrow sino también a la que acompañaba. Regresó sobre sus pasos, enturbiado aún, y se agachó ahora no a su espalda sino al frente, interrumpiendo cualquier foco al que Darrow quisiese seguir mirando.

Buscó sus ojos, encontrándolos tan lejanos como nunca antes los había visto. Parte de la vida de Darrow se había esfumado de su dueño aquel día, sus ojos ahora observaban marrones, cansados, y sin ningún halo dorado que le recordase quién era.

Le entregó ambas varitas, las cuales Darrow apenas pudo coger sin sentir que ambas se caían de entre sus dedos. Y antes de volver a sucumbir en un estruendo de llanto, Teren llevaba sus manos a su rostro para acercarle hacia su pecho y permitirle allí el desahogo.

Volvió a besar su sien, viendo las varitas que le había entregado cayendo hacia el suelo después de que su amigo fuese incapaz de ejercer ningún tipo de fuerza en sus manos para retenerlas.

 Nada quedaba ya en él, nada más que dolor. El mismo que llevó a Darrow a alzar sus brazos atrayendo a Teren para rodearle y suplicarle así una compañía que necesitaba tras una pérdida irreparable.

Y Teren no se iba a marchar de su lado, ni antes, ni ahora, ni nunca. Y ni uno ni otro dejarían por nada del mundo que alguien impusiese ese deseo sobre los suyos propios. Costase lo que costase, y cayese quien cayese.

 


	102. Chapter 102

No solía percibir cuando su hermano se aparecía en la casa. Esa vez, en cambio, Damen llegó a Stornoway con tanta fortaleza física y marcando con tan claro interés sus pasos que, Alexander, ya esperaba su presencia desde antes de que esta se acercase.

Por eso se separaba de la estantería en donde colocaba unos libros, girando sobre sí con extrañez en el rostro.

Porque pese a ser su casa, Alexander no esperaba a Damen. Y menos de la manera en la que este llegaba a él.

-        Por qué lo has hecho.

Recriminaba. Con ojos furiosos, bañados en una ira que tintaban su blanco en un rojo enfermizo. El de un llanto que ya se había cansado de acompañarle.

Alexander soltaba sobre la balda más cercana los libros aún a colocar y se disponía hacia él. Más veloz que sus propios pasos, una adormecida Lilith se alzaba desde el asiento del escritorio para reptar hacia el frente de Damen. Dejándole claro con su habitual presencia lo mucho que desaprobaba la suya.

-        De qué estás…

Pese a ansiar respuestas, pese a acudir a él en busca de solucionar sus preguntas, Damen no parecía querer a su hermano cerca.

Alexander frenaba en seco, descontento con ver la varita del menor apuntando hacia él desde la puerta. Impidiéndole dar más pasos al frente para ser él en cambio que los daba, tembloroso, hacia un Alexander que recriminaba con la mirada sin querer terminar de juzgar.

Lilith se alzó con un siseo amenazante que Damen ignoró.

-        Por qué lo has hecho. –insistía.

-        Baja la varita, y hablamos—

-        Por qué. ¿Te da miedo? –burlesco.

Su mano aún sacudía, impidiendo la firmeza del arma frente al mayor de los dos. Aunque eso a Alexander no le hacía ver el gesto con menor peligro.

-        Damen… -insistía, sereno. Lilith le respaldaba.- Baja la varita.

Supo que se lo pensaba porque hasta en su frente, más despejada por un pelo desastroso, se marcaba en arrugas de desconcierto. Como sucedía rodeando su mirada, triste, y en las comisuras de sus labios en donde el llanto aún llamaba a la puerta.

-        Qué pasa…

Ignoró él mismo la varita de su hermano, que no se decidiese a dirigirla al suelo. Le intrigaba demasiado lo que al chico le hubiese sucedido, el motivo por el cual Damen acudiese de esa manera a casa, aún con sus ropajes de Quidditch, para nada en un estado común.

-        Cómo que qué pasa. –ofendido. Lo que le hacía mantener el arma al frente. Lo que conseguía irritar aún más a Lilith.- Por qué me has mentido, por qué lo has hecho—

-        Damen. No sé de qué narices me estás hablando. –insistía.

Contagiándose de su ofensa, pero a la defensiva. Deseoso no solo de deshacerse de la varita de su hermano al frente, sino hasta de tener la suya a mano para recordarle que no debía enfrentarle de esa manera. Por mucho que se sintiese sabedor de la verdad.

-        Has atacado el campo…

Lloroso. Angustiado al hablar por compartir el recuerdo. Maldiciendo a su hermano con su simple mirada por no verle siguiendo su mensaje. Solo a eso tenía capacidad de atención Alexander, el hecho de que Damen lo tuviese todo tan claro y él aún no entendiese sus palabras.

-        Yo no he atacado nada. –recalcó en inicio.- Estaba aquí, leyendo.

Señaló sutilmente los libros del estante. Los que Damen miraba de reojo. A los que analizaba con detenimiento.

Aún perdido, y siguiendo su mirada antes de centrarse en la propia de Damen, Alexander siguió, recuperándole.

-        Por qué has dicho eso, de qué ataque—

-        Tus queridos amigos. –siguió. Ahora con la vista al frente.- Coleen y Greg, incluso gente del equipo, y otros tantos más que siempre van contigo.

Cuanto más recordaba, con mayor desprecio mantenía esa varita en alto. Y cuanto más Damen se mostraba a su hermano con la ira en vena, más Alexander buscaba controlarse a sí mismo en no responder.

-        Yo no sé nada de eso, Damen.

El menor rio, sin el más mínimo ápice de humor en el gesto. Lilith se alzó tanto que logró encararle pese a ser una vez más ignorada.

-        ¿Ah, no? Bueno, pues, para no saberlo, todo os ha salido muy bien.

Su protesta tan clara. Y Alexander aún tan confundido. Dio pasos hacia el menor, ignorando la varita cuanto pudo por el bien de ambos.

-        A qué te refie—

-        Han matado a Klapp. –en silencio, ahora se observaban.- Habéis matado a Klapp y habéis intentado quemar vivo a todo el público de—

-        Yo no he matado a nadie, Damen. –cortó.- No hoy.

Una puntualización que causaba más dolor que alivio. Por el simple hecho de tener que hacerla. Alexander veía en su hermano cómo la mirada se le volvía a aguar.

-        No tengo nada que ver con eso. No sé qué han hecho Coleen y Greg y, ten por seguro que esto no quedará así, porque no tolero que nadie actúe a mi espalda y menos bajo mi nombre.

No mentía. Hasta Damen en ese punto podía verlo, siendo consciente Alexander de que su mirada comenzaba a asimilar sus palabras y el mensaje tras ellas.

Desconocía lo que los hermanos Warren hubiesen planeado, y hacía que su sangre hirviese en cólera ante la simple idea de que su propia gente actuase sin su consentimiento, y menos en un evento como aquel, ante tantas miradas y con tantas consecuencias que él no había solicitado.

Aunque ese fuese su único pesar. Aunque por eso mismo sospechase de la actitud de su hermano.

-        Por qué te molesta a ti. –buscó saber. Si fuese posible, era como si Lilith le riese el ataque de vuelta.

Sin necesidad de enfrentarle con varita, Alexander encaraba a su hermano con la mirada en acusativo grado.

-        Por qué te causa tanto dolor la muerte de ese mestizo. –recriminó.

No supo ver el mayor si su hermano fingía con agudeza o si, de verdad, sus palabras eran sentidas tal cual escapaban de su ser. Pero asumió que esa segunda opción era más factible. Por la endereza de Damen. Por cómo mantenía su varita alzada.

-        Me son indiferentes las muertes que causes bajo tu nombre, Alexander. –tajante.- Pero no me digas que cuentas conmigo para luego actuar a mis espaldas. No organices masacres en donde yo estoy presente y desinformado.

Recriminando una vez más, ahora con un sentido que Alexander entendía mucho mejor.

Lo hacía Damen no solo con sus palabras, con su queja claramente expuesta. Amenazaba también con la mirada, con el gesto enfurecido de su rostro, y una mano que ahora no temblaba al frente.

Su hermano le miraba, sin exponer emoción alguna ni tampoco reaccionar en movimiento. Solo sus ojos bajaron de su mano, la cual se aferraba con firmeza al arma, antes de volver a su mirada hermana para seguir escuchándole.

Un simple y fugaz gesto para cuestionar cuán lejos llegaría Damen de él no darle una respuesta favorable.

-        Deberías escucharme cuando te hablo, Damen. Acabo de decirte que yo no ten—

-        Te he escuchado, hermano. –lejos de ser amable.- Solo pretendo que ahora me escuches tú a mí.

Y aunque Damen le otorgaba la oportunidad de defenderse y de romper aquel silencio que prosiguió a sus palabras, Alexander se mantuvo callado sin emitir el menor de los ruidos.

-        Te dije que te ayudaría. En lo que me pidieses, que ya no te diría que no a nada siempre que esto tuviese sentido. Que iría a tu lado.–recordaba, algo que Alexander sabía bien.- Pero no quiero volver a ver a nadie –enfatizó.- actuando sin yo saberlo.

Ahora sabía Alexander que Damen no solo refería a lo que hubiese sucedido hoy en Hogwarts. Porque conocía a su hermano tan a fondo como para ver en todo lo que le presentaba ahora un claro aviso hacia su simple persona, el que su serpiente se tomaba por él como ofensivo, marcando sus colmillos.

Uno que, si bien con endereza él mismo ignoraba, su cuerpo lo padecía mínimamente con un ligero hormigueo en su interior. Uno que administraba con gusto, por el placer que le causaba ver a su hermano así. Sin llegar a considerar el posible temor que pudiese causarle.

-        Tampoco a mí me complace que hagan cosas como las de hoy, Damen, pero no te olvides de que sigo siendo yo quien decide. –refrescaba su memoria.- Y aunque seas mi hermano, no tienes derecho a recriminar—

-        Tengo todo el derecho del mundo a ello. –zanjó su voz.

Entonces sí, Alexander no trabajó el sentir de su cuerpo con algo positivo.

-        No quiero que esto se vuelva a repetir, hermano. Controla a los imbéciles de tus amigos, o la próxima vez no tendré piedad de ellos. Y no te gustará el resultado, porque yo te sigo a ti, la selección de amistades que tú hagas en nada han de complacerme a mí y nada les debo. –silencioso, le miraba. Tanto a su hermano como a la serpiente a la que también dedicaba ahora el mensaje,- Sé quién manda, y sé que no te quiero en mi contra. Pero créeme Alexander, tú tampoco me quieres a mí en la tuya.

Que Alexander no hubiese formado parte de aquella barbarie lo hacía todo más difícil. 

No fue algo que se tardase en averiguar, pues la ausencia de Alexander en la masacre dejaba claro que el mayor de los Dantsov poca participación en el evento había tenido. Porque, o había pasado a dirigir desde un despacho lo que otros harían ensuciándose las manos, o Alexander nunca se escondería de algo que gustoso haría.

Tampoco nadie quería confirmación. Bastante tenían con la simple realidad, como para asumir que ahora los puristas podían también moverse sin que Alexander decidiese por ellos.

Fue, desde que la guerra en sí comenzase, el ataque que más efecto causó en un alumnado enmudecido. Porque, de una forma u otra, todos se vieron víctimas del mismo al encontrarse indefensos en el lugar de los hechos.

Aunque solo uno perdiese la vida a cambio de salvar las de todos los que ahora acallaban.

Se había pospuesto al domingo lo que ahora se acogía en el Gran Comedor. Un encuentro tan silencioso y cargado de dolor que ni los más reacios a lo que allí se recogía se atrevían a hablar.

Era la hora de cenar, y a Hogwarts no todos los alumnos habían decidido regresar aún. Durante la jornada del sábado, muchos abandonaron la escuela para reunirse con sus familias a la espera de noticias. Unas que el Ministerio tardó en dar, aún incompletos en cuanto a información. Solo Losnedahl cogía las riendas de la situación desde la escuela para garantizar que nada sucedería a quienes decidiesen regresar esa noche a sus casas escolares.

Un Losnedahl que esperaba sentado en su asiento a que no solo se marcase la hora más acorde, sino que las palabras pudiesen llegar a él.

La estampa era muy diferente a cuando se alzó para hablar sobre Mario Santoro no hacía tanto tiempo atrás. Ahora el temor de la gente no residía en los actos de un depravado al que ya todos tenían muy visto. El miedo que acompañaba la mirada de todos y cada uno de los presentes venía provocado por el desconcierto. La confusión. Un pánico que, pese a no diferir mucho de lo que debían provocar otros sucesos previos, ahora había tocado a todos muy de cerca.

La casa Hufflepuff se mantenía prácticamente a rebosar. Todos sus alumnos, los presentes al menos en la escuela, se sentaban en los bancos frente a unas mesas en las que solo se postraban velas. Cada uno con su gesto apagado, con su mirada perdida, y sin sentir la compañía de los compañeros que en iguales circunstancias se encontraban.

Eo permitía la caída de sus lágrimas como viniese haciendo desde la tarde anterior, la que pasasen en San Mungo a la espera de noticias o el regreso de los que desolados quedaron en el campo. Un gesto solemne y perdido al que no había podido dejar de lado en ningún momento. De entre todos los asientos tomados en la casa amarilla, los huecos apenas llamaban la atención. A excepción de uno que habituaba a tomarse frente a la pequeña de los Brice. El de una Sarah que, por lo que habían logrado saber, ni había regresado a Hogwarts, ni pensaba hacerlo.

Distaba mucho la casa Hufflepuff de lo que se veía en Slytherin. Allí, apenas gente la poblaba en el lado más adulto de la mesa. Ysera y Storm, que acostumbraban a alejarse de ese sector, no variaban ahora sus costumbres para tomar asiento entre grupos que, igual de silenciosos que el resto, nada podían decir.

Storm era a la que el llanto más le afectaba, cargando en ella sollozos sonoros de los que se arrepentía constantemente. Ysera, a su lado, dejaba que sus lágrimas cayesen por su rostro sin ella ser capaz de acompañarlas. Perdida en sus pensamientos, con la mirada tan aturdida y dolida como la de su amiga junto a ella.

Sus ojos no se dirigían a ningún punto en particular, y solo esporádicamente buscaba comprobar que en Damen, sentado en soledad en su puesto habitual, el estado no difería del que podía darse en el resto.

Como si solo comprobarlo pudiese darle ciertas esperanzas de que lo sucedido no era ni por él esperado. Que no debía repetirse. Que una muerte como aquella ya era suficiente.

Con mayor solemnidad se encontraba en el centro la mesa de Gryffindor, a donde iban siempre todas las miradas, ya fuese a los presentes o a los dos cuerpos que notablemente faltaban. Uno, de forma permanente. El otro…

Teren tenía su mirada clavada en donde sus dos amigos deberían estar. En donde uno no estaría nunca más, y en donde el otro se negaba a querer sentarse por el momento. Miraba su espacio en total soledad, desde una mesa en la que la incertidumbre y la sorpresa había tocado tan de lleno que hasta preferían el silencio a la habitual crítica.

Miraban todos, en especial los cercanos en posición, a un Teren tan abatido que ni siquiera intentaba ocultarlo. Las lágrimas caían por ambos lados de su cara sin pausa ni remedio. Él ni las impedía el paso, dejaba que escapasen de él intentando con ello que el dolor menguase de alguna forma. Sintiéndolo en cambio cada vez más presente, acabando con la poca endereza que le quedase.

Fue el único presente en el salón que no giró su rostro al director cuando este se puso en pie. El único, a excepción de un Damen que también le imitaba en la ignorancia.

-        Me temo… -comenzaba.

Su voz ya de inicio sonaba rota, desquebrajada por el dolor.

Se había culpado mucho la labor de los maestros en el suceso del sábado, en especial de un Losnedahl que no solo llegó tarde a la llamada, sino que ya en un comienzo había estado ausente del estadio.

Las familias de los alumnos más jóvenes se habían negado a mandar de vuelta a sus hijos a la escuela hasta oír las explicaciones que sin duda no les iban a servir de nada. Pues hasta los allí presentes confirmaban que la labor del profesorado había sido pobre, insuficiente, e inadmisible de cara a los sucesos allí dados.

-        Me temo que no tengo palabras que compartir con vosotros que palien el dolor que sentís. –seguía.- Ayer… -tomaba un respiro.- Ayer se le arrebató la vida a un joven estudiante al que, me atrevo a confirmar, todos queríamos mucho.

Ysera cogía la mano de Storm a su lado, estrechándola firmemente pese a saber que ni el gesto, ni el que ella lo sintiese, iban a pausar el llanto que ambas pudiesen tener.

Y menos si ambas buscaban con la mirada a un chico que, de espaldas a ellas, no dejaba lugar a la imaginación sobre el estado en el que debía estar inmerso.

Teren ahogaba hacia su pecho tanto el llanto como el dolor de revivir con las palabras de Losnedahl los motivos de su pesar. Como si, de no escucharlo, pudiese auto engañarse de que nada había pasado.

-        Antes de… -con la mirada perdida, intentaba continuar.- Antes de explicar lo que nos atañe al elenco de profesores aquí presente, quería comunicar que los partícipes de tal barbarie, los pertenecientes a Hogwarts, han sido expulsados de la escuela y no podrán acceder a la misma bajo ningún concepto.

Las ausencias de los Warren y sus aliados no venían dadas por la carencia de interés solamente. Por primera vez, solo los más cercanos a Alexander en Hogwarts habían sido partícipes de una tortura como aquella. Los aliados puristas que pudiesen quedar en las otra tres casas, por cautela, habían decidido no presentarse a la cita.

Losnedahl dejaba claro, aun así, que ni ellos ni ningún otro de los partícipes iban a volver a las aulas.

Por lo que recordaban los presentes, solo ellos dos, Kevin Dwargh, Cheyenne Brey, y otra dos muchachas de Slytherin que tampoco pisarían la escuela nunca más. El resto activo en los sucesos, colaboradores de la causa purista, o no seguían su educación en la escuela, o eran pertenecientes al colectivo más adulto de ese bando.

-        En cuanto a mí… -exponía.- Disculparme con todos y cada uno de vosotros. Con los presentes en el campo, con los ausentes. Con los que tuvisteis que ser rescatados o escapasteis a pie. Con… -cogió aire.- Con los que os sacrificasteis, por los demás. –perdía aún su mirada al bajo frente.- Con la familia Klapp. Con él.

Solo sus ojos abandonaron el vacío que acompañaba a sus emociones cuando estos quisieron buscar a Teren en las filas de Ravenclaw. En donde el chico se encogía hacia el frente abatido por el dolor y el llanto, escondiendo su rostro tras una temblorosa mano que mantenía al alza sostenida sobre su igualmente nervioso brazo.

Se aferraba aún más Ysera a la mano de Storm que igualmente la buscaba. Se controlaba como podía Eo para no alzarse e ir al chico para que al menos tuviese a alguien a quien abrazarse.

Y Losnedahl tragaba saliva para evitar que su voz se viese aún más afectada de lo que ya se declaraba.

-        Me encontraba ausente cuando el partido pensaba celebrarse, como otros de vuestros docentes. Estaba, estábamos, en el Ministerio, trabajando. Algo que no excusa la falta de consideración por no haber estado presente en un evento de la escuela al que siempre se asiste. Ya no por afición al deporte mágico, sino por simple responsabilidad.

Continuaba, con cada vez más dificultades para expresar lo que quería y como buscaba hacerlo.

-        Pido perdón, en nombre de todo el profesorado, por la falta de preparación y de capacidad de reacción. Inaceptable, reconozco en nombre de todos, que los nombres a cargo de la seguridad del resto de la escuela no acudiesen en unanimidad a la protección del alumnado cuando este más lo necesitaba. Y lo inesperado no excusa el error. –pausaba.- Agradezco la labor de aquellos que mantuvieron al enemigo al margen y priorizaron la seguridad de los estudiantes por encima de la suya, de igual manera que agradezco y… lamento, lo que muchos aquí presentes decidiesen hacer durante los eventos para de igual manera proteger a los demás.

El estado de Teren no esperaba mejoría, pero hasta la gente sentada junto a él deseaba de alguna manera que el chico menguase el pozo en el que parecía caer sin control.

-        Desde… -la inhalación que Losnedahl necesitó para continuar podía ser escuchada con claridad.- La familia de vuestro compañero, me confirman que durante la jornada matinal de mañana, día lunes cinco de abril, tendrá lugar el último adiós de vuestro amigo. –pausó.- Desde Hogwarts nos sumamos al luto que deja su pérdida, no solo suspendiendo las clases de todo el día, sino acompañando a la familia Klapp en la…

Fue la única pausa en Losnedahl que no vino causada por su propia incapacidad para hablar en esos momentos. Como él, todos los allí presentes cambiaban el rumbo de su mirada para acompañar a un Teren que se alzaba de su banco para abandonar el Gran Comedir sin poder ni querer seguir escuchando.

A las afueras del salón, Teren no podía tampoco llegar muy lejos. Agotado por el pesar, se dejaba caer a los pies de la gran escalera del vestíbulo. Allí se escondía entre sus brazos, que inestables le sostenían sobre sus piernas. Más libre permitía la salida de su llanto, con mayor ahínco lo acompañaba de sonoridad. Ya nada ni nadie le acompañaba, aunque ni de hacerlo él dejaría de sentirse solo.

Por eso Eo corrió a abrazarle con tanto ahínco como le permitiesen sus fuerzas, para asegurarse de que el muchacho rechazaba a la soledad, que acogía como podía una compañía que, de no poder amenizar su dolor, al menos le hacía no pasarlo.

De rodillas frente a él, Eo se perdía en su pecho para intentar superar con él ese momento. Se aferraba Teren a ella, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos para buscar esa ayuda que no le llegaba. Ese alivio que tan lejano veía.

A menor ritmo, a sabiendas de que correr nada cambiaba, Storm e Ysera llegaban a ambos con la mirada aún empañada. Con la tristeza de compañera y la ignorancia en cuanto a saber qué poder hacer. Allí permanecieron, permitiendo que Teren se desahogase todo lo que sintiese necesario junto a una Eo que, pese a haber acudido en auxilio, suplicaba la misma ayuda.

Ni podían, ni querían imaginar su dolor. Ni el de una Eo que conocía a Klapp desde hacía tantísimos años, ni el de un Teren que, pese a las diferencias, había estado a su lado desde el primer momento. Dos amistades tan diferentes, tan curiosas, que habían quedado descompuestas para de ninguna manera poder arreglarse.

Caía el gesto de Storm hacia el de Ysera, pidiendo en ella la compañía que tampoco llegaba a sentir. Como podían se acompañaban, dejándolo todo pasar.

-        Vamos a Gryffindor…

Derruida como su voz, Eo proponía al chico al que ahora acogía el rostro.

Lloroso la miraba, con la mirada enrojecida y la piel seca por el nulo descanso. Dudando en si el adentrarse en la casa roja era la mejor de las soluciones para ninguno de ellos.

Cuando Teren hubo podido llevarse a Darrow del campo de Quidditch, este se hubo negado a ni visitar la sede ni acudir a su propia casa. En una, por el tumulto de personas que durante el sábado fueron y vinieron sin parar. En la otra, por sentirla demasiado exorbitante para lo que él había necesitado.

No quisieron reprocharle que quisiese volver a la escuela. Que quisiese acudir a su propio dormitorio, en donde sabían pese a todo que su dolor se agrandaría, por no contar junto a su cama con el compañero que dormía siempre pegado a él.

Aun así aceptaron, y a su regreso a la escuela Wansky les esperaba en nombre de la dirección para permitirles, por motivos obvios, que pudiesen acceder a la casa hasta que Darrow se sintiese capacitado a salir.

Acudieron por ello Storm y Teren en un inicio a simplemente pasar con él el trago de adentrarse en su dormitorio. Quisieron convencerle de al menos buscar otro cuarto, sin él querer. Tan reacio a alejarse de la realidad como siempre.

Lo único en positivo que Teren sacaba de que Darrow hubiese querido acudir allí, es que al menos el chico sería controlado en todo momento. Que, pese a saber las responsabilidades que el chico se otorgaba, no le iba a permitir acudir a la familia de Klapp ni a darle una noticia que ya debían saber, ni a disculparse como, asumía, quería también hacer.

Compañeros de Gryffindor, fieles a la causa, habían asegurado su atención constante. Que, pese a que no estuviesen allí, ellos no le dejarían solo. Aun así, Eo se negó a dejarle pasar la noche solo, y Teren también iba y venía sin sentirse seguro al abandonarle.

Solo ese momento habían alejado sus presencias de la de Darrow. A la despedida que Hogwarts le fuese a dar, la cual Teren no había sido capaz de soportar.

Ahora esta finalizaba, porque el alumnado abandonaba el Gran Comedor a paso lento y sin rumbo fijo. Con miradas perdidas y leves susurros que compartían con los más allegados. Y con miradas fugaces a quienes sabían lo estaba llevando de la peor manera.

Ninguna atención les pareció digna de devolver. Que mirasen lo que quisiesen, ni echarles ni retenerles iba a paliar la pena. Pero ninguno de ellos despejó la mirada cuando quien les observaba desde la salida del salón era un Damen que, pese a la serenidad, distaba de la imagen dada recientemente.

Miraba a Teren, con el labio a medio morder con un obvio control de sus emociones. De igual manera que hacía un Teren que pronto volvía a esconderse. Solo entonces Damen desvió su mirada a Ysera, a quien le esperaba en la lejanía pese a no saber qué esperar de ello.

-        Vamos a ver a Darrow… -volvía a proponer Eo, también desconectando del lejano.

Teren asentía, alzándose como podía para ser ahora acompañado.

Storm se separaba de Ysera para seguirles, pero la muchacha aún permanecía al tanto de los pasos de un Damen que se perdía en las mazmorras.

-        Ysera… -Storm la animaba a seguirles, pero la chica negaba.

-        Ahora voy.

Simplemente necesitaba asegurar. Confirmar que lo del sábado poca relación tenía con él. Y hasta Storm vio por primera vez con buenos ojos el que acudiese a ello.

Porque hasta ella acudiría a buscar respuestas de saber que las recibiría. En momentos como ese, en los que hasta Alexander podía quedarse al margen de todo y permitir a los demás actuar por él, saber que al menos Damen aún no había sucumbido a su oscuridad. Que algo de luz hubiese en él.

-        ¡Damen!

Ya el simple tono de su voz reclamaba una atención que nunca había sentido tan necesaria. Que poco buscaba saciar lo que su pecho latiese respecto a él, sino que ansiaba las respuestas que a la sociedad pudiesen serle favorables. Las que solo él podía darle.

-        ¡Damen! –insistía, entrando a la Sala Común tras sus pasos.

-        No, Ysera.

Rechazaba, sin girarse.

Sin poder evadirse de ella cuando Ysera se plantó de cara a él. Exigiendo.

-        Dime que tú no lo sabías.

-        Ve con Teren, ve con Darrow, déjame—

-        ¡Damen! –de nuevo. Le empujaba sin permitirle andar.- Dímelo.

-        De qué te sirve saberlo. –recriminaba.- ¿Tan mal lo ves todo que necesitas de atarte a ilusiones? Ve con tus amigos, es allí donde has de estar aho—

-        Tú no pudiste organizar eso. Tú no—

-        ¡Y qué si lo hice! –cargaba. Ysera no dio ni un paso atrás.- Si lo hice o no, si cumplía órdenes o no. Qué más te da.

-        No lo hiciste. –remarcó, dolida.

Se mordía Damen el labio en impaciencia por marchar de allí, irritado frente a una pasiva Ysera que con tanto dolor ninguna rabia ya salía de ella.

-        No lo hiciste… -se convencía. Insistía.

Y Damen negaba no en respuesta, sino en desistir a todo lo que allí se daba.

-        Como quieras, Ysera.

-        Me salvaste.

Frenó en el acto él. Ya en una distancia considerable, pero insuficiente para alejarle de su voz. Ysera era consciente, de no necesitar alzarla ni de repetirse. De que Damen la escuchaba, y de que pese a su rabia mostrada, por primera vez, ningún miedo había sentido.

Porque tenía su respuesta.

-        Y qué. –recriminó él.

Sintiendo el espasmo de la chica que, sin poder ni desearlo, emitía una ligera risa de dolor. La que pese a aclarar lo pasado, no explicaba lo que aún se sucedía.

-        Tú no eres él…

Ya no esperaba sus palabras. Ninguna más iba a salir de sus labios que Ysera pudiese aceptar de una forma consciente.

Tornó sobre sí y siguió el camino de sus amigos, lejos de Damen, de lo que ahora acudiese a su mente y de lo que aún pudiese haberle dicho.

Subía a Gryffindor, en donde los tres eran acompañados por un muchacho del Eje para poder pasar. Los que ya habían regresado a la Sala Común se limitaban a verles caminar. Ninguna queja, ninguna palabra de desprecio por sentirles intrusos. No al menos los allí presentes.

Llegaron a su dormitorio, en donde sabían lo que encontrarían. En donde, en cambio, no sabían cómo actuar.

Darrow yacía sentado contra el respaldo de su propia cama. Piernas encogidas, mirada perdida, y una varita que no era suya sostenida entre sus dedos. La paseaba por ellos, como si la observase pese a ser obvio que sus ojos no conectaban con ella, sino con el recuerdo de su tacto, del que acostumbraba el arma.

Storm fue la primera en ir a su lado, en tomar asiento, como podía, en su derecha. De primeras, nadie quiso decir nada. Y mucho menos se atrevían a dirigir la mirada a un lado, a donde tampoco pudiesen el día anterior. A la cama vacía que ya no se iba a ver llena.

-        Mañana es…

Eo tomó la iniciativa tras también dejase caer a los pies de la cama de su hermano. Solo Teren miraba de lejos, solo el chico era incapaz de acercarse más, con tal de no empeorar el estado de su amigo. El que ya debía de haber dejado atrás el intenso llanto, marcado ahora por el dolor pasivo que le impedía siquiera pestañear.

-        Mañana es el… -suspiraba.- La despedida. –explicó.

Todos sintieron el pecho de Darrow cesar en su inspiración. Aguantando la última que hubiese inhalado como si temiese no saber respirar nunca más.

Con labio tembloroso, Teren tuvo que girar la mirada.

-        No hace falta que tú vayas, sus padres saben que—

-        Iré. –remarcó.

Con una voz más serena que la de cualquiera de los allí presentes. Algo que no calmaba, un gesto que sin duda atormentaba. Por cuánto dolor debía de haber expulsado ya y a qué intensidad para ahora no verse capaz de reproducirlo.

-        Darrow… -Storm, cogiendo su mano.

Provocando que el chico siguiese el gesto con cierta duda de si mostrar desaprobación. Por sentir que cinco de sus dedos dejaban de tocarle a él. A su recuerdo.

Aferró la suya Storm contra la de Darrow para que al menos la nueva sensación no le fuese negativa. Él se lo permitió.

-        No es necesario.

-        Sí. –insistía.- Para mí sí.

-        Darrow, no—

-        Voy a ir. –ahora a Teren, al chico que se había animado a hablar para ahora tragarse sus palabras en una angustia dolorosa.

Se mantenían la mirada, la humedecida del de Ravenclaw con la seca y roja del que le recibía. Tan apagada, tan oscura. Sin ningún brillo que recordase su alegría.

Teren volvía a morder su labio, bajando el gesto con un asertivo movimiento. Ignorando y sin querer pensar en que sus ojos volvían a desprender un llanto amargo.

-        Qué han dicho. –quiso saber.

Las dos chicas se miraban, antes de buscar a un Teren que no se dejó encontrar.

-        De… -costoso Darrow.- De lo que pasó. Qué se sabe.

Por la soledad que había requerido, había permanecido ajeno a todo lo que después de su pérdida se hubiese dado. Podrían ellas responder, pero Darrow buscaba en Teren más respuestas de las que ellas sabrían darle. Las que entre ellos no necesitaban de palabras.

-        Alexander no tuvo nada que ver. –explicaba como podía Teren.- Lo hicieron a sus espaldas, pero desconocemos si ha tomado medidas al respecto o si… -suspiró, torpe.- O si les ha felicitado, no lo sé. –asintió Darrow, desconectando la mirada.

-        Y ellos.

Más que preguntar, exigía una respuesta que esperaba le diesen. Ahora Eo buscaba confirmar en la mirada de Storm que a ella también le entristecía ver esa necesidad. Lo encontró en igual medida.

-        No lo sé. –Teren.- Losnedahl los ha echado, a todos los de la escuela que participaron. Pero no sé dónde están.

Asentía pausadamente Darrow, adquiriendo una información simple de una manera claramente más profunda.

-        ¿Quieres cenar algo? –Teren, raudo, buscaba desviar su atención.- Podemos ir a—

-        No, estoy bien.

Irónico uso de palabras, que no buscó por nada del mundo corregir. Teren bajaba de nuevo el gesto, al menos ahora su amigo era consciente de que él mismo lo causaba.

-        Gracias. –continuó, tardío. Teren negó, sin darle importancia.- Lo siento, simplemente no tengo… -cogía aire.- Ganas, de nada.

-        Lo sé. –le excusaba, con sonrisa triste.

-        Por qué no vamos a casa…

Eo proponía. La incomodidad de estar en un lugar cargado de recuerdos no sentía pudiese ayudar a nadie. Pero a Darrow parecía así servirle.

-        Prefiero quedarme. –exponía. Cogía su mano.- Ve tú. Ve con mamá.

-        Mamá quiere verte… Todos, quieren… -corregía.

Con pesar al saber que eso no le ayudaría tanto. El saber que los padres de Klapp también requerían de saber cómo estaba un chico que había sido como su hijo. Se arrepintió Eo en el acto de haberlo dicho, cuando vio el labio de su hermano temblar pese al anclarlo bajo sus dientes. Al sentir la tensión de su cuerpo en una Storm que miraba su mano más tensa acogiendo la suya.

Él negó.

-        Ahora no. –pidió.

La chica asintió.

-        ¿Quieres que…? –exponía Eo.- Nos vayamos, o…

Sintieron su miedo a responder afirmativamente. Que pese a que Darrow necesitase soledad, aún pensase en no hacerles daño, después de haber comprobado en Teren que sus palabras podían herir. Dudó, pero su amigo fue más rápido.

-        No pasa nada, podemos irnos. –explicó. Darrow le miraba en silencio.

Al menos su turbios ojos ahora gritaban algo más positivo, un agradecimiento comprensivo.

Se acercó Teren a despedirse de él, sentándose al lado contrario que Storm para acoger el rostro de su amigo y besar su mejilla. Con suavidad, sin mucha presión y sin deseo de agobiarle. Con aún su palma pegada a su gesto, pegó su frente a la de él y buscó su mirada con un amago de sonrisa que ni siquiera se llegó a pintar triste. Cogió también su mano, en donde rodeando su muñeca ahora descansaba la pulsera que su amigo soliese llevar. La que su familia le había hecho llegar a través de su propia hermana.

Mayor intento puso Darrow en imitarle, tanto en mantener la mirada como en aferrarse a sus dedos sin conseguirlo tampoco, pero agradeciendo el detalle de igual manera que bien recibía el beso de Storm y luego de su hermana.

-        Llámame con lo que sea… -pedía Teren, de quien sabían su mente estaría alerta todos los minutos del día para él.- Por favor… -suplicó.

En favor Darrow asintió a su oferta. Aunque ni ahora ni luego hiciese uso de ella.

Abandonaron lentos la Sala Común de Gryffindor, cabizbajos y sin siquiera ánimo para alejarse del mal recuerdo. Se aferraba Eo a la mano de Teren, de nuevo aportándole un calor que no paliaba su frío.

Storm a su espalda era quien notaba que les esperaban a la salida.

-        ¿Cómo…? –preguntar sobre su estado era inútil hasta para Ysera. De ahí su pausa.

-        No creo que sepa responder. –triste, su compañera.- ¿Por qué no has entrado? Pensé que vendrías pron—

-        Dos chicos de juvenil no me han dejado pasar. –exponía. Los tres fruncieron el ceño, pues entendían que el favor que les hacía Hogwarts era conocido por todos.- Da igual…

No lo sintieron como deseoso de ser ignorado. En especial un Teren que entendía de buena mano los motivos que hubiesen llevado a esos alumnos a denegarle el paso a la Slytherin que más despreciaba toda la escuela.

-        Vendrá a la despedida de mañana. –exponía aún llorosa Eo.

-        ¿Por qué? –no entendía.- No debería—

-        Lo sabemos, pero él insiste.

-        Y… ¿no va a salir a cenar? –negaron. Con tristeza, asumió.- Le.. Le veré mañana, entonces.

Hasta el día siguiente tuvo que esperar. Aprovechó la cena, insustancial y despreocupada, para contar a Storm que el encuentro con Damen al menos había garantizado, de una forma u otra, que el chico no era quien había liderado la marcha a la espalda de Alexander.

Sin saber si verlo con buenos ojos o temerlo aun así, ninguna tuvo que reparar en ello más veces hasta que la propia despedida a Klapp se hubo acogido.

No todo el mundo de la escuela asistió. Pese a su cercanía con la localización de la escuela, en Edinburgo, muchos alumnos o prefirieron no acudir o simplemente no sabían aún aparecerse en el lugar del evento.

No se acogió tampoco un homenaje exuberante. Algo recogido en la pradera cercana a su hogar, que bien recordaba a Storm e Ysera a donde Darrow vivía, diferenciados solo en que el ya ausente carecía de árboles a su alrededor, y un Darrow lejano perdía su hogar entre ellos.

Fue el único que no se acercó a despedirle.

Solo un centro de flores sobre el césped delimitaba el rincón en donde su cuerpo descansaba. Sus padres, al frente, sentaban sus cuerpos en dos sillas que al menos les sostenían de vencerse a causa del dolor. Muchos rostros del Ministerio y mundo mágico habían asistido, ya fuese por respetos y cercanía, como la familia Brice o los Pemberton, o por el deber para con su puesto, en el caso del propio Macar.

El ministro había lamentado la pérdida, de igual manera que denunciaba, por primera vez, los sucesos ocurridos en ese caso en Hogwarts, solo a sabiendas, parecía, de que Alexander así se lo había permitido.

Nadie aun así le prestó atención. Nadie tenía ojos más allá de la ofrenda florar para Klapp.

La presencia de Hogwarts se había dividido en casas. No por un orden necesario, sino por propios deseos de los presentes de homenajearle de una forma u otra de la mejor manera que se le recordaba.

Eo permanecía en las filas cercanas pese a no formar parte del grupo que encabezaba la comitiva amarilla. Lideraban cada casa los equipos de Quidditch, con sus capitanes en cabeza, como el caso de Hufflepuff o una Ravenclaw en la que Teren también lideraba el frente, o los que tenían la fuerza para posarse en la cabeza, como sucedía en una Gryffindor abatida que no contaba ni con Klapp, ni con Darrow.

Este permanecía alejado del tumulto, sobre una colina, mirando bajo un árbol en soledad lo que allí se diese. Viviendo sin compañía lo que su corazón quisiese latir.

Muchos ojos le buscaban, a sabiendas de que los motivos por los cuales se ausentaba de presentarse junto al resto debían de estar acabando con su planta serena.

Otros, en cambio, ya conociéndole, preferían darle ese momento y otorgarse a ellos mismos su propio padecer.

Ysera descansaba su gesto contra el brazo de Storm. Se situaba junto a ella al frente, como Eo o Teren hiciesen, y cogía la mano de su amiga tomando ambas el papel inverso que tuviesen en la cena memorial de Hogwarts. Storm mantenía como podía su serenidad, e Ysera se hundía a su lado sin poder remediarlo.

Hasta Kenzie al otro lado dejaba caer sus lágrimas, como la práctica mayoría de alumnado que había acudido a la despedida. Solo uno mantenía sus ojos secos, y aunque sus motivos tuviese para o así tenerlos o al contrario empaparlos, a nadie le interesaba ni le atraía su simple presencia.

Pero Damen se mantenía erguido, entre Storm y Kenzie, con el rostro seco pero el gesto apagado. Y aunque muchos no entendieron su presencia, él, ya fuese por capitanear el equipo o por razones que no fuese a compartir, permaneció allí hasta que lo sintió suficiente.

La madre de Klapp fue la primera en iniciar la ofrenda. Abatida y carente de fuerzas, se ayudaba de su marido para alzarse de la silla y acercarse al amplio centro floral que descansaba sobre el césped. Allí, la mujer soltaba una flor blanca que cargaba en su mano para hacerla caer al espacio que entre los vivos colores formaban la corona floral.

Poco permaneció la ofrenda en su lugar. El césped, encantado, tragaba con delicadeza el obsequio de su madre para que este se perdiese para siempre junto al hijo que tampoco iba a recuperar.

Con el mismo dolor, el padre de Klapp imitaba el regalo a su difunto hijo usando de igual manera una flor blanca que pronto se fue con él. Acompañados en el dolor y el desamparo, ambos regresaron a sus asientos con la ayuda de familiares y amigos que en mucho pesar les acompañaban.

Fue Bianca Brice la primera en continuar la ofrenda. Recreando con su varita una flor también blanca para que, sobre el centro floral, cayese con sutileza antes de ser absorbida. Poco a poco, todos como podían iban imitando un detalle que dejaba a la vista un sinfín de pétalos claros que se perdían hacia lo más hondo de aquel espacio, en donde esperaban acompañasen a quien ellos ya no podían.

Juntas, Storm e Ysera recreaban las suyas, más de una por deseo propio, e igual hacía Storm desde su posición sin sentir poder hacer más que llorar una vez su muestra volase a su rincón. De igual manera Teren ahora se forzaba en mantener una compostura que en cambio le fallaba, usando su varita con torpeza para hacer nacer él mismo un pequeño centro blanco que se hundiese junto el resto de flores que aún volaban.

Pero no todos quisieron mostrar el cariño de esa forma. Ni despedirse como el aparente protocolo dictaba. Porque era en momentos como esos cuando el ser necesitaba de menos normas, para ser uno mismo.

Damen llevaba su mano al bolsillo de su abrigo negro. Prenda en concordancia de color con el resto de presentes, pero que en quien lo portaba se marcaba la diferencia. Sin echar mano de su varita, la cual no mostró en ningún momento, Damen sacaba del bolsillo una esfera dorada que no tardó en despertar.

El Snitch no parecía querer jugar ese día, ni que nadie volase tras él en una caza entretenida. Damen extendía su palma, sin dejar de mirar el lugar en donde aún las flores se perdían. Allí el Snitch voló lento, dejándose ver pues nadie ahora tenía que ir tras él. La esfera tenía su destino propio, y se perdía con su tintineo bajo la tierra, en donde finalmente descansaba con quien tanto la había deseado y al que, en cambio, no le dejaron intentar alcanzarla una última vez.

Una vez su presente se hubo disipado, Damen tornó sobre sí a paso lento para abandonar el lugar. De nuevo, nadie allí presente parecía querer seguir sus pasos, los ojos de todos los asistentes solo tenían lugar al pequeño jardín que creaban sus varitas. Pero Ysera sí le seguía, tornando el gesto sobre sí para ver su dirección, no sorprendiéndose al verle desaparecer por arte de magia.

Curiosa, buscó sobre la colina ahora el rostro del único que se seguía manteniendo distante. Darrow también había seguido la figura de Damen, y ahora recuperaba la vista a donde llegaban las últimas flores blancas.

Se separó Ysera de Storm, acariciando su mano en disculpa aunque su amiga no tuviese intenciones siquiera de padecer su marcha. Rodeó el grupo a la espalda, sin llamar la atención, y subió como le permitieron sus zapatos y el escurridizo césped hasta donde Darrow tampoco la recibió.

Mantenía la mirada clavada en el mismo lugar del que solo la había desviado a donde ella también lo hiciese. Ahora, Ysera se sentaba con incomodidad junto a él.

-        Podemos irnos, si quieres…

Propuso tras una breve compañía silenciosa. Darrow negó, con un solo gesto.

-        Sé que querías venir, pero sus padres han dicho que no deberías haberte forzado a ello. –exponía.- Que entenderían perfectamente que prefirieses quedarte en la escuela… -no emitió respuesta.- Que él lo habría entendido…

Supo del dolor de sus palabras cuando a Darrow se le pintó una sonrisa en el lado derecho de su rostro. Porque no pudo identificar en ella el menor ápice de sinceridad. Nada más se veía en el gesto que el calvario.

Ysera se mordió el labio, triste.

-        Me pregunto si habría entendido todo lo demás.

El propio Darrow. Aún con esa aparente calma que sabían internamente no le acompañaba.

-        Si entendería que cada vez que pienso en él solo quiero morirme. –la chica clavaba sus dientes con ahínco sobe la piel de sus labios.- O que no puedo mirar a sus padres a la cara. Que directamente no puedo mirar a nadie porque me siento una auténtica mierda. O que ni siquiera me sale llorar ya.

Buscó Ysera coger su mano. La que era sustentada por su hermana, encima de sus rodillas. En donde colgaba la pulsera de Klapp. La encontró, pero en destino vacío de respuesta.

-        Si entendería que lo único que pido ahora es no volver a ver ni a Coleen ni a Greg, porque me acojona el saber que no me temblaría la mano ni un segundo.

-        Darrow… -suplicaba, sollozando. Aferrándose a su mano.- No digas eso…

Que por favor ese pensamiento no se afincase en su ser. Que Darrow pudiese expulsarlo cuanto antes. Consciente ella de la horrible carga que suponía no el mancharse las manos de sangre, sino el desear tanto una.

-        Tal vez ahora te entiendo. –de nuevo mofándose de su propio estado, se sonreía.

En opuesto pesar, Ysera se hundía en su tristeza.

-        De qué sirve esperar a la justicia si mientras tanto gente como él va a seguir cayen—

-        Darrow… -suplicó una vez más.

Se ahogaba ella misma contra su brazo, apoyándose en él a sabiendas de que solo sus palabras no bastaban para pedírselo. Agarraba aún su brazo con fuerza, y sintió como una pausa bien lejana a una victoria el que Darrow no insistiese. Que, de insistir con su horror, este no le compartiese a sabiendas de que era erróneo.

Le acompañó aun así, apoyada junto a él solo esperando que comprendiese su compañía más allá de un mero apoyo físico. Permaneció pegada a su cuerpo, mientras Darrow aceptaba su mano con mayor esmero que el que antes hubiese podido mostrar. Pidiéndola con el gesto que, por favor, se quedase con él pese a la distancia del silencio. Que no le juzgase, pese a sentir no merecerlo por haberlo hecho él contra ella.

No se movió Ysera de su lado, ni soltó su mano en ningún momento.

Solo optó por dejarle libertad cuando la despedida culminaba al final de la colina, dispersándose poco a poco los presentes que pasaban junto a unos padres poco efusivos a la hora de agradecer el apoyo.

Lo hizo cuando Storm venía a buscarles, a la cabeza de un Teren y una Eo que en compañía daban el breve paseo en necesidad de refuerzo.

Allí, la recién llegada se acuclillaba frente al que aún no se sentía digno de mirar a nadie. Por mucho que Storm o los demás necesitasen de encontrarle de vuelta en su mirada.

-        Vámonos… -propuso con palabras.

Dejó que el cariño de sus manos y la insistencia de sus ojos atrajesen a los de un Darrow perdido.

Y tras asentir levemente el muchacho, este e Ysera se alzaron sobre la colina para echar un último vistazo a pedazo de tierra que ahora enterraba un tesoro. Al que él no sentía poder ofrecer nada. Por el cual se cambiaría sin siquiera llegar a dudarlo.


	103. Chapter 103

Sabían que no era el lugar favorito para él en esos momentos. Que estar en San Mungo nunca traía buenos recuerdos, pero que tampoco sabía de lugares en los que esconderse ahora donde poder evitarlos.

Se habían dividido las tareas no porque la despensa necesitase de provisiones, sino porque ellos mismos prefería distracción. Ysera y Eo reorganizaban un poco la sala de curas mientras por la de trabajo iban y venían desde profesores a miembros del Eje como la madre de Storm o la de los hermanos Brice. Manteniendo reuniones, conversaciones que preferían no dejar atrás. Pero todo enmudecía cuando llegaban a donde Darrow permanecía.

-        Estaré en casa, por si quieres venir… -Bianca acariciaba el rostro de su hijo, que perdido se limitaba a asentir.

No iba a ir, y su madre era consciente de ello, pero al menos prefería recordarle que no estaba solo. Por mucho que así se sintiese.

Se desapareció tras despedirse de su hija y del resto, y siendo la última en abandonar el viejo hospital, Darrow respiraba con profundidad a sabiendas de que al menos esa puerta de entrada no iba a ser abierta ni una vez más aquel día.

Cuánto le había destrozado el escuchar esas voces. Aunque fuese desde la lejanía cada vez que alguien se abría paso por la puerta que las encerraba. Las odiaba de tal manera que sintió desquitarse de su rabia contra ellas, cumpliendo no solo así con un deseo propio sino con el de un Klapp que, sabía, habría deseado hacerlo él mismo.

-        Tal vez ir con mamá no es mala idea… -proponía por enésima vez Eo.- Puedo ir contigo, ya lo sabes.

Amablemente, pese a la pasividad, su hermano negaba.

-        Mañana volveré a las clases.

Con disimulo Storm, sentada junto a él, buscaba la mirada de un Teren que frenaba el almacenamiento de tarros para también encontrarla.

-        No creo que te haga bien… -él decía.

-        Nada me hace bien, Teren. –recordaba por su parte Darrow.- Pero al menos ahí tengo distracción.

De nuevo Storm y Teren buscaron mirarse, sabedores ambos de que ningún tipo de convencimiento podrían tener con el chico a esas alturas. Eo también asumía el mensaje, asintiendo y girando sobre sí para volver a donde antes acudía a perderse un rato.

Ninguno quería insistirle en nada, y aun así ardían en deseos de asegurarse de que Darrow no se negaba a nada que de verdad quisiese hacer. Se acercó Teren a su lado.

-        Si es por la materia, puedo ir y tomar tus apuntes y tú puedes quedarte aquí con—

-        Teren. –tajante, alzando la voz.- He dicho que quiero volver a clase.

Ahora Teren no buscó la mirada de nadie, pese a que todos sí querían dar con la suya. Para comprobar, como ellos padecían, que las palabras de Darrow no habían llegado de buena manera a destino.

Asintió el de Ravenclaw, asumiendo ahora que era mejor no insistir en nada. Y cargó con el dolor de ver a su amigo así aunque Darrow cogiese su mano en intención de mostrar disculpa.

Tampoco le salían las palabras al chico para poder mostrarlas. Se mordía el labio, con arrepentimiento, y mantenía la mirada perdida al frente porque aún el buscar los ojos ajenos no le resultaba sencillo.

Aun así, lo intentaba. Todo.

-        Quedarme aquí no me ayuda… -amable, le decía.

Teren asentía raudo, que no sintiese su amigo que debía forzarse a explicar nada. Aunque así él lo desease.

-        Volvamos a clase, y… Y sigamos, con todo.

Ahora Teren agarraba la mano de Darrow sin necesidad de que palabras saliesen de su boca. Entendía el de Gryffindor el mensaje de dicha manera.

-        He pensado en ir al Ministerio.

Exponía Storm. Acaparaba ahora la mirada de los dos, pues Eo e Ysera observaban desde una mayor distancia.

-        Para que… No tengáis que ir vosotros. Ir yo, verme con mi madre, y que me digan a mí lo que sea que… Que crean conveniente.

Buscó Teren en Darrow una aprobación, pero no dio ni con eso ni con el rechace. Darrow se limitaba a mirar las manos de Storm, como si el rostro quedase muy lejano.

-        No sé si es buena idea pasear por allí estos días. –exponía Darrow.- No creo que las cosas estén calmadas ni mucho me—

-        Por eso. –insistía ella.- No deberíamos cruzarnos de brazos… -buscaba en Teren comprensión.- Alexander no tuvo nada que ver con lo sucedido, y Damen tampoco, no creo que debamos esperar a que sí firmen ellos sus obras para—

-        No es eso. –Darrow.- Sé a lo que te refieres, y no digo de dejar de… estar alerta, no sé. Pero… -dudaba.- Decís que han echado de Hogwarts a los partícipes.

Entendían el camino que seguían sus palabras, mucho más aún la clara vía que no querían tomar. Los nombres que no quería mencionar.

-        Seguramente anden por allí. –recordaba.

-        No me importa, no me dan miedo. –ajena al verdadero sentido de sus palabras.

O lo que escondía tras el mensaje que acababa dando.

Ysera frenaba sus quehaceres con Eo para mirar a Darrow a sabiendas de lo que por su mente rondaba. Aunque él no mirase de vuelta, aunque tampoco buscase los ojos de Teren, que también entendía con pudor a lo que refería.

Que no era Storm quien debería temerles, que nada había ahora sentir respecto a ellos. Ni miedo, ni respeto. Ni compasión.

-        Simplemente no quiero verles. –exponía.

Y Storm, cautelosa, asentía a conciencia.

-        Lo sé Darrow, por… por eso digo, de ir yo—

-        Lo sé. Lo siento. –se mandaba callar a sí mismo.

Tanto a las palabas que salían por su garganta como a las que le gritaban en su interior. A las que imposible se veía de silenciar.

-        No has de… -Storm, cogiendo su mano.- No has de verles, Darrow, no ahora, no sabemos ni—

-        Pero lo haré. –recordó.- Tarde o temprano. Y…

Cogía aire.

Como si con todo el que retenía en su pecho pudiese ahogar a las voces. Intentándolo al menos, deshacerlas, destruir sus mensajes, lo mucho que le hacían querer verlas cumplidas.

-        No sé qué haré cuando lo haga. –confesó.

Con más fuerza agarró Storm su mano. Con mayor ahínco Teren buscaba sus ojos, para hacerle saber también que no pasaba nada. Que por mucho que así se sintiese, él no era su dolor. Su pesar no le definía.

-        No harás nada. –Teren.- Porque no estarás solo. Como no lo estás ahora.

Le atrajo con su voz, a que buscase en sus claros ojos lo que con sus palabras no quisiese creer. Darrow volvió a sentirse miserable al dar con ellos, al verlos más puros de los que él pudiese sentirse. Como si fuese el más indigno de aquella sala a sentir tal horror como deseo vengativo, sin sentir merecer ni siquiera el ser comprendido.

Aunque lo hiciesen. Aunque las manos tanto de Storm como ahora de Teren le buscasen con intención de recordarle que el camino no lo tomaba solo.

Y eso no le quitó el miedo, de igual manera que a Ysera no le apagó su dolor. Porque sabía por lo que pasaba, como hacía el chico frente a él. Y que necesitaría tiempo para asimilarlo y dejarlo de nuevo atrás.

Como tanto él deseaba. Como tan difícilmente veía posible.

La vuelta a clase, como supuso Teren, no terminó de ayudar a nadie. Tampoco es que muchos alumnos hubiesen regresado, hasta una gran parte de ellos habían abandonado temporalmente Hogwarts después de que las palabras de Losnedahl no sirviesen de garantía para nadie.

Ahora Teren esperaba en el aula a Darrow, junto a la mitad de los compañeros a los que habituaba ver, y un Varmoon de frente que no pudo evitar sorprenderse de ver al de Gryffindor pasando por la puerta para tomar mesa.

Fue un gesto que se repitió cada día y en cada nueva aula que visitaban. Sin excepciones ya fuesen del profesorado o del alumnado. Darrow recibía miradas hasta en el Gran Comedor, en donde Teren había optado por sentarse con él independientemente de la casa en la que fuese.

Nadie entendía que el chico hubiese retomado ya las clases. Que encontrase en las aulas la desconexión que sabían no lograba, pues su rostro no mejoraba de ninguna manera, y su concentración a la legua se veía como inexistente.

Teren intentaba recuperar algo de él. Poco a poco, con aún él su propio luto, insistía a Darrow en realizar tarea juntos, en planificar desde entrenamientos para Ysera como el organizarse sesiones de estudio de cara al final del curso. A todo Darrow decía que sí, a nada Darrow parecía prestarle atención cuando lo confirmaba.

También se repitió el gesto cuando asistía a su primera clase de Encantamientos desde la masacre. Allí Losnedahl tardó no solo en saludar, sino en siquiera comenzar una lección que limitó a teoría por resultarle más fácil el leer de un libro que el exponer con su propia varita.

La mirada siempre se desviaba a donde Darrow descansaba. En el pupitre donde el chico ni tomaba apuntes, ni seguía el compás de la lectura, aún atrasado en la primera página en donde se había quedado tras su intento por iniciarla.

Tampoco Teren centraba su atención en el texto. Su mirada escapaba al lateral, en busca de las emociones de Darrow con tal de saber cómo paliarlas.

Los alumnos no fueron los únicos en agradecer el final de la clase. Losnedahl respiró con profundidad, pese a saber que su encuentro no terminaba ahí.

-        Darrow.

Aunque se dirigiesen a la salida y Teren mostrase una alta intención por tener su mente alejada de lo que le hubiese acompañado durante la clase. Se arriesgó el profesor y director a retenerle un poco más.

Le pidió con la mano, sutil, que se acercase a su mesa. Darrow se limitó a dar los pasos hasta allí.

-        Aún no había podido hablar contigo. –recordaba. El chico asentía.- No creo que tengas que forzarte a pasar por todas estas clases, Darrow.

Tantas veces se lo habían dicho esa semana, y a todas y cada una de ellas había reaccionado igual. Agradecimiento fingido, dentro de un arsenal de impaciencia que en su interior exigía gritar para que le dejasen en paz.

-        Estoy bien. –mentía.

El director sonrió con clara tristeza. Ni Darrow le miraba, ni él se atrevía tampoco a buscarle.

-        Lamento mucho lo ocurri—

-        Lo sé.

Como todos. El mensaje que continuaba a cualquiera que usasen de apertura con él. La tristeza por la pérdida. El pesar que le acompañaría. Pero Klapp se había ido, y eso no se lo podía devolver nadie.

-        No actué bien. –se exponía.- Sé que esperáis más de nosotros. En especial tus compañeros…

Teren y Storm nunca habían ocultado su desaprobación a la ausencia de participación de los peces gordos del Eje. Ahora no habían tenido tiempo a mostrar su rechazo a la misma, ni siquiera tras lo sucedido el sábado pues no entendían que fuese el momento de igual manera que nadie la tomó con ellos cuando los Dantsov perdieron la vida.

Pero Losnedahl no había querido esperar. Se castigó en el momento, y lo haría eternamente.

-        Sé que te hemos decepcionado. –no lo negó Darrow.- Y… lamento mucho no solo tu pérdida, sino el que puedas llegar a pensar que no estamos con vosotros en esto.

Mantuvo su silencio. Más fácil de llevar que cualquier posible respuesta.

-        También sé que la expulsión de… -evitó dar nombres.- De todos ellos, poco soluciona. O nada, más bien. –reconocía.- Pero quiero prometerte algo, Darrow.

Alzó el gesto al director. Solo por curiosidad, pues no había promesa alguna ni de él ni de nadie en la que pudiese confiar.

-        No voy a dejar que esto vuelva a pasar. –sentenciaba.- Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano, por ayudar, y aunque sé que es difícil, necesito que no dejes de confiar en quienes te apoyamos y queremos.

Quería creerle, como venía haciendo desde que le había conocido. A él, a otros tantos en los que ni quería pensar ni le merecía la pena. Pero sentía que no podía confiar en nadie. Ni siquiera en él mismo.

Por eso no dio respuesta. Bajó el gesto una vez más, y Losnedahl le dio permiso para marchar, guardándose el resto de su lamento para que Darrow partiese con el suyo.

Quiso Teren llevarle a avanzar con ciertos trabajos. Algunos que carecían de prisa pero que sentía eran lo más cercano a una desconexión para su amigo. Darrow en cambio pedía de nuevo un momento de soledad. Una distracción más activa.

Con lo sucedido el sábado en el campo de Quidditch, las sesiones de vuelo y posibles entrenamientos habían quedado suspendidos. El terreno estaba siendo reparado, al igual que las gradas afectadas , aún bajo investigaciones que, inútilmente, no llevarían a sentencia alguna.

Por eso el volar no era opción. Porque sentía que, de coger su escoba, volaría demasiado lejos de aquel lugar, y necesitaba un cerco en el que refugiarse.

Uno que le permitiese reencontrase mínimamente con él. Con su memoria.

No esperaba encontrar nada en condiciones de uso, y aun así, el dar con el vestuario recibiéndole sirvió de sobra para propiciarle un escalofrío.

Dejó el macuto recién sacado de la taquilla al suelo, un suelo reformado, a grandes rasgos. Los pilares principales del estadio eran los primeros que habían comenzado a ser alzados poco a poco, sin tampoco mucha premura.

Todos los bancos yacían allí sin ser usados, las taquillas, los estantes… El camino a las duchas que tantas veces había recorrido con anhelo, y un paseo hacia la sala de musculatura que apenas recordaba haber querido usar ni una sola vez. Y menos si era él el que le obligaba a acudir a la misma.

Sintió su interior queriendo mostrar una ligera sonrisa a su recuerdo, a la memoria de oír la voz de Klapp tirando de él hacia algún tipo de ejercicio con el que el muchacho habría cargado todo el día.

Daban igual las ideas, las formas de mejorar, Klapp siempre acababa acudiendo a lo mismo. Por eso el pequeño rincón dedicado al entreno en aquel estadio contaba con suficientes sacos de boxeo para que el chico pudiese dejar de protestarle a Cooper-Pack la falta de material.

Hasta eso había sido mantenido. Aunque ahora quien más los usase no estuviese allí para catarlos. Para domar de nuevo cada foco a base de golpes, para darles la forma requerida y mostrar, a consecuencia, las mil protestas que su nunca perfecta forma producían en él.

Como si su memoria le obligase a hacerlo por él, Darrow se acercó a uno y lo sacudió un poco. Meneándolo de mano a mano, calibrando su pesaje, si su contenido era apropiado para ser apaleado. No eran los mejores sacos, pero sabía que a Klapp siempre le habían servido. Sobre todo si su uso se destinaba en hacerle entrenar a él en días en los que un uno contra uno no era opción.

Regresó a por el macuto para traerlo consigo al interior, dejándolo caer con la misma desgana que antes. Arrodillado junto a él, lo abrió para introducir en él su camiseta y sacar de su interior dos guantes de boxeo negros a los que le costó mirar demasiado tiempo. Y aun así mayor esfuerzo necesitó para introducir sus manos en los espacios a los que Klapp solía llevar las suyas.

No se sentía digno de llevarlos. Sabía que los de Klapp eran mil veces mejores que los que el propio chico le dejaba, para poder así golpearle mejor y hacerle aprender más. Le prometió una y otra vez que un día le dejaría usarlos, cuando Darrow fuese lo suficientemente digno de su calidad.

A eso no le pudo negar una sonrisa. A la idea de ver la cara de Klapp si Darrow usaba sus guantes. El cómo le perseguiría hasta los infiernos para conseguir recuperarlos. Pero ahora Darrow introducía sus manos en ellos sin nadie amenazándole al lado, sin nadie tampoco a quien provocar con la idea.

Y el sentir no fue ni siquiera cercano a lo que él había imaginado que sería. Pero, en el fondo, sabía que Klapp no le estaría juzgando. No en ese momento, estuviese donde estuviese.

Receptivos, como si supiesen que su dueño original no pudiese usarlos nunca más, los guantes se amoldaban a sus manos dándole una comodidad sorprendente. Sentía mucho espacio en ellos, Klapp siempre había tenido las manos más anchas que él, o él las había tenido siempre demasiado finas en comparación. Aun así, no le suponía un problema, y que se ajustasen a su muñeca con un cierre mágico le ayudaba sin duda a no necesitar de nadie para poder anclarlos a sus manos.

Los acomodó, dos golpes secos entre ellos. Sus manos respondían al tacto, sentía el golpe, sin dolor. Luego, se acercó al primer saco, al cual miró con el mismo odio que Klapp le hacía sentir hacia ellos en cada entrenamiento.

-        Visualiza. –le decía siempre.

Una y otra vez. Y cuanto más insistía, Darrow más se desconcertaba.

-        Ponles cara.

Era siempre mejor que se imaginase a su enemigo en ellos que en el propio Klapp, sobre todo porque de así ser, Klapp estaría haciendo lo mismo con él. Y eso siempre le llevaba a Darrow a recibir el golpe más duro. Así que visualizar al saco, en el fondo, era lo mejor, aunque siempre le costase. Aunque ahora le fuese prácticamente imposible por motivos bien diferentes.

Se movía ágil. Klapp siempre le había dicho que su fuerte eran sus piernas. Sabía que se había ahorrado más de un golpe severo no solo de él, sino de cualquiera, al ser capaz de esquivar todo con movimientos bien raudos. En el boxeo sucedía igual, pese a que con un saco no tuviese mucho que evitar.

Sacudía golpes contra él. Al frente, a la baja. Luego a lo alto. Primero golpes brutos para luego descargar sacudidas inestables. Prácticamente siempre perdía fuerza, no había forma de que su primer golpe asentase el daño de la misma forma que el último, esta siempre descendía. Y eso a Klapp le volvía loco.

-        ¡Darrow, hostia, el importante es el último, siempre!

Y a Darrow le daban ganas de descargarlos contra su profesor de boxeo por no darle un maldito respiro. Con cada repetición de su explicación, con cada insistencia en que era el último impacto el cual mandaba al suelo a su rival. Cuanto más le escuchaba, más ganas tenía de golpearle a él. Cuanto más Klapp insistía, más le avivaba. Más despertaba en su cuerpo. Más provocaba en él. Y Darrow le oía a la perfección en ese momento.

Con sus diferentes sacudidas, la voz de Klapp se repetía en su cabeza con total firmeza y claridad, repitiéndole las mismas pautas una y otra vez como si él fuese un inútil. Una torpeza que Klapp nunca le acusaba, que solo él mismo se pintaba.

Y golpeaba el saco, una y otra vez, en sentadas que perdían intensidad por primera vez a sabiendas. Provocando así que su recuerdo le reviviese una vez más.

Cuanto más fallase, más le escucharía.

Cuanto más errase, cuanto más débil se mostrase… Klapp acudía a él para recordarle que era capaz de hacerlo.

Y con su confianza, la de su amigo, sacudía el saco con tanta fuerza que, esa vez, el último golpe de la tanda era el más firme. El más eficaz. Como en cada entrenamiento con él. Como el de ahora en soledad.

Recibió el saco al que había desplazado de nuevo contra él, agarrándolo con los brazos para estabilizarlo. Para estabilizar su cuerpo que ahora se hundía de nuevo en la miseria. Ahogó en él su rostro, incapaz de controlar su llanto causado por un recuerdo que nunca se borraría.

Curvaba su espalda contra el saco como si descansase sobre una pared firme, dejando que su pecho sufriese las consecuencias de un llanto al que no se acostumbraba. Un llanto que producía un dolor cada vez más intenso a medida que su recuerdo le traía de vuelta su rostro. Su voz.

-        No es bueno hacer ejercicio estando así, Brice.

La que tanto distaba de esa otra, que en cambio se presentaba a él real.

-        El cuerpo tiende a llegar a ciertos límites, llevado por la rabia, y, eso, puede causar lesiones.

Habría deseado callarle desde la primera vez que escuchó su voz. Sus ojos se abrieron, clavados en el saco al cual aún se vencía. Ahora su pecho tornaba el dolor a otro diferente, movido por el odio más supremo.

Seguía descontrolado, solo que ahora a causa de intentar respirar, sin tener espacio para oxígeno en su cuerpo cuando tanta rabia le poseía. Aún no le había visto desde lo sucedido en el estadio. Y no le había echado de menos ni un poco.

-        Déjame…

Una orden musitada que solo causó una sonrisa en Alexander. Este, apoyado en el marco de la puerta de brazos cruzados, le observaba.

-        ¿Por qué?

Se separó ya de su lugar para dar unos pasos hacia él. Darrow no alzó la vista del saco hasta que Alexander no estuvo de frente, al otro lado de este.

-        Puedo hacer de motivador.

Miraba el saco como si buscase en él la pauta a seguir mientras Darrow clavaba sus ojos en él, aún incapaz de respirar con normalidad, aún con lágrimas en sus mejillas.

-        El boxeo no es lo mío, lo reconozco… -hacía una mueca de desprecio, dándole golpes suaves al saco como si lo amasase.- Pero supongo que es cuestión de soltar esa rabia que llevas dentro ¿no?

De nuevo su sonrisa, aumentando a conciencia el malestar de un Darrow que entraba en tensión. Alexander empujó suavemente el saco, hacia Darrow.

-        Va, Brice. Sacude.

Provocativo, le animaba. Pero el saco volvía hacia él sin que nadie se lo mandase. Darrow apenas se mecía en su forma, el vaivén le desterraba. Aun así nunca llegó a separarse de su presencia.

-        ¿Acaso estás cansado?

-        He dicho que me dejes…

Insistía, cada vez más furioso. Y dándole aún más placer a un Alexander que se beneficiaba de ello. Volvía a mandarle el saco.

-        Venga, saca esa rabia. –y de nuevo lo echaba de su lado tras ser rechazado por Darrow.- De qué te sirve guardarla dentro… -y de nuevo el saco iba y venía.

-        Vete…

Insistía. A oídos sordos. Cargándose de aún mayor ira.

-        Si no consigues sacarla luego pasa lo que pasa, Brice, que no eres capaz de levantarte a tiempo.

Sintió su corazón pararse de repente, manipulado por el recuerdo del trauma. Y Alexander volvió a lanzarle el saco.

-        Ponle cara. –lo recuperaba, de un Darrow al que el corazón le palpitaba de nuevo a las mismas revoluciones que buscaba dotarse de aire.- Imagina que es Coleen.

-        ¡¡Largo!!

No necesitó colocación para descargar su puño contra el saco y lanzárselo con potencia hacia un Alexander que, sin inmutarse, lo cogía entre sus manos.

Y con el saco entre ambas le vio caer. Derrotado por el recuerdo y el pesar de este, Darrow caía sobre sus rodillas inmerso de nuevo en llanto. Ciertamente inmóvil, Alexander dejaba ir el saco hacia él, haciendo que Darrow alzase su cansado brazo para acogerlo y esconderse tras él, como si este le protegiese de su mente.

-        Vete… -ahora suplicaba, roto.

Pero Alexander volvía a hacer lo contrario, agachándose frente a él, captando sus ojos aguados una vez más. A unos que sí se atrevía a mirar fijamente solo por la conciencia de saber lo mucho que los odiaba. De lo poco que les debía.

De cuclillas, con las manos entrelazadas, le observaba. Con una serenidad en el rostro muy distante de la soberbia y disfrute previo. Aún agonizando en llanto, Darrow le miraba, con los ojos de Alexander clavados en los suyos de vuelta.

-        Yo no tuve nada que ver.

Informaba, cauteloso. Darrow aún sufría el pesar.

-        Greg y Coleen actuaron por su cuenta, ellos reunieron a los demás.

La sorpresa fue lo que mantuvo sus miradas unidas, al ser Darrow incapaz de retirarla. No por el contenido de sus palabras, sino por el acto de pronunciarlas en sí. Y su frente marcó las arrugas de una nueva indignación. Tembloroso, aún lacrimógeno, intentó hablar.

-        ¿Ahora vienes a dar el pésame, Alexander?

No le tomaba en serio. Y verle mostrar una leve sonrisa le hizo asumir que hacía bien. Hasta el ligero espasmo de Alexander, sofocando una risa, era suficiente para que Darrow ardiese en deseos por explotar.

-        ¿Pésame? No, Brice… -se miraba las manos, fingiendo naturalidad. Luego regresó a sus ojos.- De haber podido, le habría matado con mis propias manos, y más sabiendo el daño que te causa.

Gruñendo, Darrow intentó alzarse para encararle. Alexander, en cambio, fue más rápido.

Sin necesidad de estar erguido, usaba su pierna para propiciarle una patada al pecho que le devolvía contra el suelo. Un golpe seco en las costillas que ahora le impedía respirar sin necesidad de acudir al recuerdo.

-        De hecho… -ahora recuperaba el de Slytherin su soberbia, orgullo. Vanidoso, se venía arriba.- No pude más que felicitar a Coleen. Actuaron sin mi consentimiento…

Retrocedía su posición, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro, dando ligeros paseos en cercado a Darrow.

-        Pero no siempre podemos permitirnos el lujo de acabar con la vida de un salvador de los tuyos.

Darrow tosía, recuperando la forma como podía, aún encogido en el suelo. Torpe, se deshacía de los guantes para poder mantenerse mejor sobre el suelo con manos abiertas. Alzaba la mirada en su busca.

-        Habría preferido que fueses tú. Pero, ya te lo dije, te haría verles caer.

Su memoria ahora le trasladó al ascensor del Ministerio. Las sensaciones eran muy diferentes en comparación con las que el recuerdo de Klapp producía en él.

-        Y el imbécil de tu amigo ha sido una buena forma de empezar.

No se desplazó ni un centímetro, daba igual que Darrow se hubiese alzado tan veloz como le permitieron sus piernas y este le amenazase con su varita.

La sentía clavada en el pecho, y también la mirada apagada de un Darrow en cólera. Alzó el rostro, levemente, como si su altura natural no fuese suficiente.

-        ¿Por qué te enfadas, Brice? –entre lágrimas y gesto maldito, Darrow gruñía en sus adentros. Alexander intentó dar un paso al frente para testarle, para sentir la fuerza del chico llevándole de nuevo atrás. Insistió.- Klapp no era más que una marioneta que usabas a tu antojo.

La varita se clavaba aún más, su camisa no era suficiente como protección para no sentir su pinchazo.

-        Tan inútil que nunca fue capaz de hacer algo digno de memoria.

Volvía a dar un paso al frente. Darrow insistía en retenerle atrás, pero las palabras contra su amigo dolían tanto en su interior que era incapaz de ejercer la fuerza que desearía. Y eso su rival lo sabía a la perfección.

-        Era incluso más necio que tú, y hasta su muerte le quedó demasiado grande para lo que alguien de su calibre merecía.

Con el llanto de nuevo brotando por sus mejillas, Darrow bajó el brazo del pecho de Alexander roto de nuevo en el pesar. Pero apenas pudo darse ese respiro, Alexander cogía su brazo y lo ponía de nuevo al frente, cargando contra sí.

-        Vamos, Brice, échale huevos. –se miraban, uno tras un manto de lágrimas, el otro de avaricia. Deseoso de su despertar.- Mátame, lo estás deseando.

Y en el fondo Darrow sabía que el deseo corría por sus venas. Solo el recuerdo de Klapp era más latente que su sueño de venganza, pero este nunca acechaba a Alexander, conocedor de ello.

-        Mátame como mataste a mis padres. –amenazante, tenebroso tras sus ojos azules. Darrow dejaba que Alexander mantuviese su brazo en posición de ataque sin poder él hacer otra cosa que desvanecerse más y más.- Mata a Coleen como tanto deseas. Mata también a su hermano.

Su sed de venganza crecía en sus entrañas cada vez que oía su nombre. El de ambos hermanos. Alexander disfrutaba de sentir de vez en cuando la mano de Darrow mostrando cierta resistencia en su sujeción de la varita.

-        Mátame a mí, acaba conmigo como yo he hecho con tanta gente. Como hice con los Stringer.

Desde la mención a los Warren, las lágrimas de Darrow caían ahora con cierta pausa, y el oír mencionar a los padres de Teren fue el detonante de su cambio de actitud. Su frente volvía arrugarse, molesta tras su piel por el deseo que Alexander hacía crecer en él.

Despertó de él solo cuando la pared tocó su espalda, inconsciente de, pese a sus intentos por mostrar fortaleza, haber sido reducido a su espalda.

Volvió a sentirse miserable, incapaz de conjurar ninguna palabra que acabase con su vida. Y eso, Alexander también lo sabía.

-        Eres un cobarde.

Le reprochaba, con desprecio. De un manotazo, tumbó a un lado el brazo atacante de Darrow para desprenderle de la varita y tomar, ahora de forma directa, las riendas de aquello. Agarró su rostro, rodeando su boca como si quisiese atravesar la piel de sus mejillas con sus dedos fijos en ella.

Darrow sentía el dolor, pero lo soportaba. Nada superaba el que le sacudía en su interior.

-        Quieres vengarle, pero no eres capaz.

Con sus manos, intentaba retirarle de su cara. La mano de Alexander cedió y subió a su pelo, tirando de él hacia atrás para estamparle aún más contra la pared. El chico ejercía también fuerza contra el muro apoyándose con su libre.

-        No vas a salvar al mundo, Brice. –abatido, Darrow se limitaba a dejarse manejar, dolido a cada palabra, a cada recuerdo que revivía su agresor.- No has sido capaz de salvarle la vida a él, no lo fuiste capaz de salvar a los Stringer, y no vas a serlo con los demás.

Cerró los ojos, expulsando la memoria sin un logro claro. Siempre que los abría, Alexander estaba allí, gritándole en silencio.

-        Klapp murió demostrando ser lo que todos sabíamos, un mestizo sin poder alguno. Y es cuestión de tiempo que todos vean que tú no difieres mucho de ello.

Golpeó su nuca contra la pared para noquearle definitivamente de cualquier intento por sobreponerse.

Su cuerpo cayó al suelo, ya no por el impacto sino por el cúmulo de emociones que hacia el piso le había llevado. Allí, arrodillado, siguió su lamento. En el que Alexander ya no quería participar, el cual había abandonado al salir de allí por no tener mayor entretenimiento con el que pasar el rato.

Pero Darrow se mantuvo encogido consigo mismo. Angustiándose por su pérdida, odiándose por haber querido matar no solo a Alexander, sino a todo aquel que pasase por su mente al que pudiese darle una mísera culpa.

Habría deseado no verle. Tanto como deseaba no cruzarse con los Warren. Pero precisamente por ese querer Alexander había vuelto a Hogwarts. Para dejarse ver, para recordar que, pese a ser ajeno a lo sucedido, él aún podía permitirse implantar un mayor temor.

No había regresado solo.

Su hermano, que para variar volvía a ausentarse de las clases a las que nadie entendía por qué seguía asistiendo, regresaba un jueves a mitad del día para llegar a un aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras que se silenció a su entrada.

Rauda buscó Storm la mirada de Ysera, dando con ella de manera que no habituaba.

Aún había tristeza, y sabía que también guardaba demasiados sentimientos que ella no lograría comprender. Pero había rabia también, cierta decepción pese a que, sabía, lo último que conoció de él no era tan negativo.

Tal vez por su incertidumbre, por el halo de misterio que aún le envolvía. Y porque, pese a saber de su inocencia respecto a lo del sábado y hasta recordar su participación defensiva, ella también se sulfuraba al verle. Porque requería más. Necesitaba más. Fuese injusto o no el exigírselo, empezaba a compartir la única esperanza que en él podían depositar para verla a la vez esfumarse de la posible realidad.

-        Hola, Damen. –Wansky le daba la bienvenida.

Y hasta el propio Damen se sorprendía de que alguien le recibiese con algo más que miradas de desprecio.

-        Hola.

Limitó. Tomando asiento en un pupitre cualquiera del final del aula.

-        Me alegra verte, porque… -miraba sus apuntes.

Y sus libretas, agendas. Buscaba algo. Causando interés hasta en el propio Damen.

-        No hemos comenzado aún la clase, y… -lento, pensaba.- Creo recordar que hoy es tu cumpleaños.

Recibió todas y cada una de las miradas en ese aula, incluida la incómoda del muchacho sentado frente a él que con descaro giraba a su rostro.

No eran muchos, como en ninguna clase que se diese esa semana en Hogwarts, y por eso Wansky se atrevía a intentar sofocar el fuego.

-        Pensaba dar una clase teórica, pero sé que tenéis que estar un poco agotados de ellas esta semana.

No erraba. Todos recordaban cómo hasta la propia primera clase de Defensa esa semana se había visto menguada a una simple lección fugaz de lectura que solo había conseguido que sus traumas permaneciesen con ellos en la mesa.

-        Tal vez podemos aprovechar tu día y dar alguna clase que te resulte de interés.

Proponía. Y habrían visto con malos ojos el cómo beneficiaba al muchacho si no fuese porque todos ardían en deseos de que al menos esa lección, al fin, fuese práctica.

Solo las que le conocían con mayor profundidad, aunque esta distase entre ellas mismas, miraban a Damen dudar entre cómo afrontar la oferta del maestro.

-        A qué se refiere. –quiso saber, cauteloso.

-        No sé. Has faltado a muchas clases… -recordaba, hojeando papeles.- Tal vez hay algo del temario que te apetece ver.

El rostro de Damen se mostraba distante a la vista de todos. Cansado, mucho menos ilusionado ante la idea de tener que ser él el que decidiese el rumbo de esa clase. Por eso Wansky no se animó a guardar silencio, sino a continuar en ánimo.

-        Ya digo que no he preparado nada, pensaba repasar las criaturas oscuras acuáticas, pero me temo que si lo hago me vais a—

-         _Patronus_.

No esperaban tener que girarse de nuevo a él, y aun así todas las miradas volvían a buscarle. Algunas con sorpresa, otras con confusión.

La de Wansky, una mezcla de ambas.

-        ¿Disculpa? –curioso.

-        Quiero estudiar el encantamiento _Patronus_. –repitió. Tan pasivo como antes. Tan poco eufórico como no imaginaban que estuviese al proponerlo.

-        Eso no… No entra—

-        Lo sé. Por eso lo decía. –atajó.- Ya que dejó de enseñarse, me parece curioso recuperarlo aunque sea por un día.

No sonaba mal, a Wansky parecía resultarle hasta interesante la propuesta. Barajaba contra sus papeles la opción de exponer tal hechizo en ese aula, pese a los problemas que pudiese ocasionarle.

-        Dudo que en el Ministerio pongan queja.

Dejaba caer, acaparando su mirada plena.

Damen se lo decía. Si él daba el visto bueno, nadie podría poner una queja. Y hasta Eo temió junto a Storm e Ysera que el poder de Damen hubiese aumentado tanto como para llegar a ese extremo.

-         _Patronus_. –repitió Wansky.- Perfecto, hagámoslo.

Y animó a todos los presentes a alzarse de su mesa para que él, con ayuda de los dos únicos Gryffindors del aula, retirasen cada pupitre al borde del aula.

Todo el espacio presentes para ellos, para que sus varitas saliesen de sus capas o bolsillos y estuviesen a disposición de la lección.

-        ¿Nos explicas el encantamiento _Patronus,_ Damen? –proponía al cumpleañero.

Este dudó levemente, no por no tener la información, sino por no sentir ser el que debiese exponerla.

-        El conjuro _Patronus_ es una recreación de lo que vendría a ser un… espíritu, o guardián, de protección. –asentía Wansky.

-        Es una magia muy poderosa, y muy difícil de realizar a grandes niveles. –añadía el maestro, de espaldas por un instante al grupo.

Con su varita, ponía en marcha el proyector del aula para que, sobre la pared del fondo, recrease las imágenes que acompañarían su leve explicación.

-        Como decía vuestro compañero… Dejó de enseñarse hace muchos años, porque su uso es exclusivo para la defensa de dementores o lethifolds, y ambas criaturas fueron extintas hace tiempo. –un silencio aturdidor al ver las imágenes de sendas criaturas.- Pero… -giraba sobre sí, buscando espacio.- Es un hechizo muy interesante. No todo el mundo puede conjurarlo, como os decía.

Buscó entre los rostros de los presentes. Puesto que no había mucho donde elegir, Wansky acudió a quien primero levantó su interés.

-        Eo, por favor. –animaba a acercarse al frente.- Empecemos contigo.

-        Vale… -titubeaba ella.

Miraba con ojos curiosos a Damen, ofuscada por tener que ser ella la que comenzaba la clase que él había ideado.

-        Vale, para la conjuración del _Patronus_ se necesitan dos palabras ¿las sabes? –Eo negó.- Vale. El conjuro es _Expecto Patronum_. –pausó.- Repítelo.

-         _Expecto Patronum._ –vocalizado. Wansky asintió.

-        Perfecto. Ahora, el gesto a realizar con la mano es así… -fue a recrear, pidiéndola imitarle y haciendo que todos hiciesen lo propio.- Como si cerrases una circunferencia en el mismo punto en el que creas su apertura.

Dibujó un círculo en el aire a la vez que pronunciaba las palabras sin intensidad. Enseñando dónde debían colocarse, acorde a qué movimiento de su muñeca. Eo se fijaba en cada posible detalle.

-        Sin embargo, de nada sirve la técnica si no conseguís sacar el deseo de dentro. –exponía.- Para conjurar un Patrous necesitáis acudir a un recuerdo de felicidad. –muchos fruncieron el ceño. Entre ellas Ysera.- Suena muy fantasioso, lo sé, pero es como de verdad funciona, pues el encantamiento nos protege de criaturas oscuras que, en el caso de un dementor, quiere absorbernos los recuerdos más puros y felices del alma y, en el del lethifold, bueno, engullirnos por completo. –Eo no pestañeó.- Tranquila, aquí solo conjurarás su forma. Que… -recordaba.- Es una de las cosas que lo hace especial. ¿Sabéis por qué?

Dudosa, Storm alzó la mano. Wansky le dio paso.

-        Porque… Si mal no recuerdo, adquieren la forma de una criatura.

-        Exacto. –se sonreía él.- Imagino que tu madre te lo ha contado. –ahora se sonreía ella, asintiendo.- Cada _Patronus_ representa una criatura. Esa criatura es, como decía Damen, nuestro guardián. Y no os preocupéis, un ratón es igual de efectivo que una ballena y todo lo que haya entremedias. –se sonrió Eo.- Vale, entonces, comienza tú.

Eo giró sobre sí misma como si necesitase de un mayor apoyo aparte del que profesor parecía mostrar en ella. Buscaba en Storm, ya que parecía más al tanto del hechizo, para que le echase una mano que la de Slytherin no iba a extender. La animaba a lanzarse, a intentarlo, excitada solo de pensar que luego le tocaría a ella.

No era una lección que pensasen tener en Hogwarts, y su madre nunca había querido enseñársela, no sin haber cursado estudios primero. Ahora, y gracias a un Damen al que no le agradecería el gesto pese a ello, podría por fin darle forma.

Pero, primero, era el turno de Eo.

-         _Expecto Patronum_.

La formulación fue correcta. Wansky se había ilusionado con ver el resultado al oír a la chica convocarlo con perfección al igual que el gesto de su mano. Pero, pese a ello, de la varita de Eo solo salió una ráfaga de luz plateada que bien parecía escupir su arma con desprecio.

Buscó a Wansky con la mirada, que la animaba a intentarlo de nuevo. Así que, Eo lo buscó convocar una vez más. Con el mismo triste resultado.

La chica bajó el brazo con cierto puchero en los labios. Miraba la varita como si en ella residiese el problema.

-        ¿Has pensado en el momento? –curioseaba Wansky.

-        Sí, o sea… Lo tenía en mente pero—

-        ¿El qué era? Piensa que ha de ser uno muy poderoso.

Perdió la mirada la chica al suelo. No en vergüenza, sino recapacitando. Supo en el momento Wansky que su pensamiento no era lo suficientemente potente.

-        Cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador me puso en Hufflepuff. –expuso.- No sé, pensé que bastaba, era el inicio de esta era en Hogwarts, y me—

-        Y es uno precioso, pero creo que algo te reconcome por dentro. Si no, ese pensar te bastaría.

Ahora sí pintaba la mirada baja con cierto recelo. También se mantenía ausente, analizando los motivos que pudiesen explicar el fracaso del conjuro.

Sabían que algo había, hasta Storm e Ysera, pues en cada fracaso que pudiese tener, Eo se culpaba en el acto de no ser capaz de ello. En cambio ahora, la chica encontraba el problema, aunque tardase en compartirlo.

-        A mi hermano le dan pánico los dementores. –expuso. Wansky se sonrió triste.- Creo que… Simplemente pienso en él, que seguramente no le gustaría aprender este hechizo, y… -entendía.

-        Dale la vuelta entonces. Ayúdate de tu hermano para provocarlo.

Quiso buscarle el sentido. Al ayudarse de su hermano, del recuerdo de Darrow, para lograr convocar el _Patronus_ que Wansky pedía.

Era difícil, pues ahora la imagen que acudía a ella perteneciente al chico no era más que una triste figura en penuria de la cual poco positivismo podía sacar. Sentía su pensamiento alegre esfumarse, tanto que ni lo llegaba a recordar, porque solo la memoria del estado de su hermano la acompañaba ahora, entristeciéndola.

Pero Wansky la insistía, con cariño, la pedía que siguiese por ese camino. Uno que no entendía Eo por qué debía tomar, pero se mantenía en él a sabiendas de que nadie mejor que Wansky para entenderlo.

Y allí se mantuvo, pensando en el recuerdo de su hermano. En la tristeza del chico, en que seguramente estaría soportando una lección a la que no prestaría atención porque su recuerdo solo le traería la imagen de Klapp. Al que ella también echaba de menos. A quien todos añoraban.

No quería llorar, pero se sentía incapaz de dejar ahora esa memoria. La del propio chico ya ausente. El que la había visto crecer y el que la había llegado a las mayores pillerías solo para hacer rabiar a un Darrow que terminaba apuntándose. El que siempre fue su familia, mantuviese el chico la relación que fuese con ellos.

La memoria de lo feliz que había sido ya no ella, sino su propio hermano, al que ahora sí recordaba con una sonrisa por solamente recordarles juntos. De viaje. De noche en casa armando una buena. En el jardín de la misma, en plena navidad, haciendo figuras de nieve que a Darrow traían por el camino de la amargura porque siempre le tocaba a él terminarlas.

Darrow nunca reía tanto como lo hacía con Klapp. Darrow ahora no podía ser feliz porque su amigo ya no estaba, pero cuando así era, su hermano era la persona más alegre que conocía.

Y ese sí era un pensamiento feliz.

-         _Expecto Patronum_.

Dio igual que lo conjurase con la voz tomada y con una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla. El recuerdo de la felicidad de Darrow y la suya propia bastó para que su varita expulsase una ráfaga plateada mucho más consistente, de la cual escapó al cabo de apenas segundos un perro labrador que, en la forma de un espíritu azulado, correteaba por la clase.

Muchos fueron los que dieron un paso atrás por lo inesperado, desconocedores de cómo se daría el resultado del encantamiento.

Otros, como la propia Eo, se secaba las lágrimas para sonreírse al ver al animal danzando de lado a lado.

-        Bravo, Eo.

A su espalda, Wansky la acercaba a él en medio abrazo cariñoso. La chica le miró sonriente, agradecida.

-        Venga, poneos todos mirando al mismo lado, con espacio de distancia, y empecemos a practicar. –animaba.- Primero, sin conjurarlo. Practicad la formulación. Y no olvidéis pensar en un momento que os dé felicidad. Cuando lo tengáis, intentad conjurarlo.

Fue al menos entretenido de presenciar.

Eo no cesó de conjurar el suyo, curiosa de ver si podría darle continuidad al llamarle. De primeras le costó recuperarlo, sabedora ella de que no estaba concentrada plenamente. Cuando recuperó la conciencia, el perro no tardó en aparecer de nuevo por su varita. Como hacían el cisne de su compañera de casa, o el propio unicornio al que Storm daba vida.

-        ¡Bravo, Storm!

La chica miraba anonadada cómo el simple recuerdo de su madre que antes hubiese mencionado era capaz de traer consigo esa belleza.

No le había costado decidirse. Todo lo que su madre le había enseñado hasta día de hoy valía más que cualquier lección en Hogwarts. Era lo que la había permitido ser lo que ahora era, darse el valor que sabía que tenía, y todo gracias a la mujer a la que más admiraba. La que tantas veces se había negado a enseñarle el hechizo al que ahora reproducía.

El unicornio paseaba con todo su porte por el aula. Trotaba como si de vida estuviese dotado, y a este ni Wansky le quiso hacer mucho frente. Aunque riesen, era tan inmenso que creaba confusión el encararle. Una lástima para la propia Storm el querer acariciar su crin y tristemente no poder.

Se limitó a mantener el conjuro, a poder observarlo, a sentirlo parte de ella como lo era el recuerdo que le daba vida.

Cada cual allí presente solo tenía ojos para su _Patronus_ , hasta que, por el mismo motivo por el que huían graciosos del de Storm, lo hicieron con cierto temor del de una Ysera que su dueña no pudo admirar con mayor devoción.

De la varita de la chica, un amplio dragón se desprendía para ahora planear por el aula. Hasta Eo perdió la concentración de su _Patronus_ para agacharse al ver la criatura volar junto a ella.

Ni siquiera era un dragón al uso, su tamaño era sin duda reducido pues, de presentarse a escala real, no entraría ni en esa aula ni en varias de iguales dimensiones unidas entre ellas. Pero, sin duda, la belleza de la criatura no dejó indiferente a nadie. Mucho menos a una Ysera a la que la idea de felicidad le llegó más costosa.

Nada le parecía suficiente. No sentía poder renunciar al dolor para centrarse en la felicidad como Eo había hecho. Pensaba en sus padres, algo que la debilitaba, de igual manera que intentaba transportarse al día que visitó el Callejón Diagón por primera vez, cuando Darrow y Storm aún escondían todos sus secretos.

Pensaba en él. En quien no quería mirar pese a tenerle cerca. En sus encuentros cuando las cosas no pintaban tan mal. En sus besos, en sus caricias. En sus vuelos en escoba. Y todo se tornaba a un oscuro tan triste que de nada le servía.

Por eso buscó la esperanza. La de dejar todo atrás. Porque, si ningún momento del pasado bastaba para recuperar la felicidad, tal vez era porque la felicidad aún tenía que llegar.

Que sus padres estuviesen bien. Que todos sus amigos saliesen ilesos de aquella guerra, sin querer caer a cuenta de que uno ya se había marchado. De que sus familias, las que quedasen, disfrutasen de la presencia de sus hijos al tormento finalizar, y viceversa.

El final de la guerra. Todos acudiendo a Hogwarts con una agenda carente de horrores. Solo sonrisas. Cariño. Alegría. Felicidad.

Cuando vio el dragón salir de su varita no pudo más que sonreír. Nunca se había planteado cuál sería su guardián, tampoco le había dado tiempo, pero si el perro de Eo y el unicornio de Storm le resultaban claros identificadores de sus dueñas, veía el dragón como un claro ejemplo de lo que ella se sentía.

-        Increíble, Ysera. –reconocía el maestro.

Y hasta Storm se acercaba a su amiga dando un leve brinco que más caracterizaba a la estática para disfrutar junto a ella de la majestuosidad de sus dos guardianes.

-        Damen ¿no lo intentas?

Para que ahora todos se esfumasen de igual manera que habían aparecido.

Wansky animaba al único ajeno a la clase a practicar. A un Damen que, pese al haber dado la idea, parecía ahora no muy dispuesto a querer hacerle frente.

Le costó asentir, por ello, y aún más le llevó alzar el brazo y buscar una manera de concentrarse. Algo que hasta el más desconocido sabía no le iba a resultar sencillo.

En qué pensaría Damen Dantsov, se preguntaban. Qué recuerdo de felicidad podría ese chico tener para dar forma a su _Patronus_.

Eo lo temía. Lo que pudiese llegar el muchacho a pensar como un recuerdo ilusionante. Storm en cambio se estremecía en cierto pesar. Que Damen pudiese recordar a su madre, y que en cambio esa memoria se le atravesase en el corazón para impedirle poder disfrutarla.

En qué pensaría Damen Dantsov… Ysera no sabía si quería averiguarlo. Si, como imaginaba Storm, pensaría en su madre y en todo lo triste que con ello viajase. Si recordaría sus tratos de cariño, los únicos que recibiese en su ámbito familiar paternal. Que volase a su infancia en cuando las cosas no pintaban tan mal. Cuando, pese a ello, él ya sufría sus torturas diarias.

Que pensase en un Alexander al que amaba pero que tanto se había echado a perder. Al hermano que Damen siempre decía le había cuidado y querido más que a nadie. Al que ahora, esperaba, no hubiese cambiado su forma de ver las cosas.

Que pudiese llegar a pensar en ella, en cualquier alegría que Ysera pudiese haberle transmitido para luego espantarla de un brusco golpe al exigirse una confianza que ella misma se encargó de destrozar.

En qué pensaría Damen Dantsov, si carecía de motivos felices en los que protegerse.

Se notaba en su rostro, en su mirada azul tan triste, tan común en él cuando dejaba de lado las apariencias.

Y nada iba a acudir a él. Por mucho tiempo que Wansky le diese, Damen no tenía un recuerdo feliz al que agarrarse que le valiese lo suficiente para conjurar aquel guardían.

-        No puedo.

Lo confirmaba. Bajando el brazo de una altura en la que nunca terminó de crear forma. Ni siquiera llegó a pronunciar el encantamiento, pues el simple intento ya le había debilitado tanto como para mostrarse abatido ante cualquiera que le mirase.

-        No puedo… -repetía. Para sí mismo.

-        No pasa nada, Damen—

-        Lo siento.

Sin querer escuchar que era normal, ya que para él claramente así no resultaba. Sin querer tampoco que Wansky le diese más tiempo, pues seguramente eso solo serviría para revivir aún mayores pesadillas.

Sin querer permanecer ni un segundo más en donde tan distinto se había sentido siempre porque, si algo no iba a cambiar, era que él no iba a dejar de ser visto como diferente. Que seguiría siendo el hermano de Alexander Dantsov. El gran olvidado salvo para cuando hubiese necesidad de odiar. Que seguiría siendo Damen Dantsov, una sombra de una ilusión más efímera que real. Ahora también el chico carente de felicidad incapaz de conjurar un _Patronus_.

Una felicidad que, asumieron, ni en las atrocidades podía encontrar.

Cogió sus cosas y abandonó el aula. Dejando atrás con ello un nuevo pesar. Solo el enésimo más. 


	104. Chapter 104

Se tomaron con mayor calma el regresar a las clases.

Darrow, después de su encuentro con Alexander, simplemente asumía que tal vez no era la mejor de las ideas el enfrentarse a la rutina tan pronto.

A Damen, por su parte, también se le dejó de ver con la asiduidad que se esperaba tras su regreso, lo cual nunca dejaba indiferente a nadie pese a que, en particular pensar, ninguno quisiese dedicarle tiempo a su ausencia.

Como podía, el de Gryffindor recuperaba poco la actividad con el inicio de la nueva semana. Por mucho que dejase de lado las clases, al menos cuando no se veía capacitado para ellas, Darrow se negaba a mantener sus brazos cruzados a la espera de que algo sucediese.

-        Tú dirás que da igual, pero yo estoy a punto de girarme y maldecir a alguien.

Caminaba entre Teren y Storm, paseando por el Ministerio con el rumbo claro hacia el despacho de Violetta. La chica había sido la encargada la semana anterior de mantener las reuniones con la Aurora del Eje. San Mungo y el pasillo de regulación de Artes Oscuras habían acogido varios encuentros, pero nada de utilidad se hubo sacado de ninguno de ellos.

Ahora, sin mucha prisa, se dejaban llevar por sus pies hacia una nueva llamada de la que esperaban algo más. Con un humor cuestionablemente a disposición de la misma, pues a Teren las miradas que Darrow recibía por doquier le llevaban a la locura.

-        Resérvate las maldiciones para otros. –recordaba Darrow.

No solían darse los momentos en los que Darrow emitiese ningún tipo de humor, ni siquiera camuflado en golpes de realidad como aquel. Por eso, cuando se daban, Storm no podía evitar sonreírse, como si viese de nuevo al chico que llevaba tantos días ya apagado.

-        Tranquilo, tengo maldiciones para todos. –desquiciado.

Y aunque era verdad y, sin duda, no se lo negaban, prefirieron no indagar en el tema para que, al menos al llegar a ver a Violetta, la mujer les viese receptores de cualquier mensaje.

-        Hola, chicos.

No estaba sola, como imaginaban pese a la cita. Rannier estaba con ella, saludando con concentrada alegría que poco efusiva se mostraba.

El maestro de la Aparición había sido otro de los más afectados por los sucesos recientes, comenzando por la simple traición de un Macar que en evidencia les había dejado a todos tras el trabajo del encantamiento  _Homonculous_.

Con los posteriores sucesos del campo de Quidditch, al igual que sucediese con el director de la escuela, Rannier no pudo más que tomar como suya la culpa por ni haber estado presente, ni haber acudido con velocidad a una llamada que, ese día, ni él ni nadie deberían de haber ignorado.

Por eso cierta distancia se mostraba entre el hombre y un Darrow que, pese a todo, poca culpa depositaba ya en nadie que no fuese purista.

-        Cómo estáis.

Quiso saber, centrando su atención mayormente en los dos muchachos a los que no había visto tanto recientemente. Su hija, al fin y al cabo, ya se aseguraba ella cogiéndole la mano de que se encontraba al menos un poco mejor.

-        Creo que preferimos contestar cuando nos actualicéis un poco. –Teren.

Tanto él como Darrow tomaban asiento frente a Violetta. Storm permaneció a un lado, en pie, al igual que un Rannier que se había alzado de su sitio para dejárselo a los recién llegados. Mientras Violetta comenzaba a hablar, el hombre ofreció a Storm hacer aparecer una silla para ella. Storm, ciertamente nerviosa por las posibles novedades, denegó amablemente una oferta que no tardó en añorar haber aceptado.

-        Bueno, diría que las cosas van como siempre, pero sería mentir. –informaba.- El planteamiento de la semana deja varias… Preocupaciones, digamos.

-        Genial. –irónico, Darrow.

La misma sonrisa que Storm emitiese anteriormente al oírle bromear, la emitía ahora su madre con la misma seña de identidad.

-        Nuestro querido amigo Alexander no se deja ver mucho. –exponía Rannier.- Pero, cuando lo hace, no deja indiferente a nadie.

-        En qué sentido. –Teren.

Rannier y Violetta compartieron una mirada de cierta derrota.

-        Llevamos semanas esperando a que… anuncie –entrecomilló la Aurora.- quién sustituirá a Cassius Dantsov como jefe de Justicia. O llevábamos.

Los dos chicos se miraron, de igual manera que Storm buscó su gesto.

Que Santoro tomase al fin el puesto no era una noticia soñada. Al contrario, empeoraba como decían todo lo que pudiese suceder de ahora en adelante.

Y, aun así, Rannier y Violetta podían llegar a empeorar las nuevas.

-        Él mismo.

Incrédulos de primeras, atónitos justo después. Cada mirada era marcada por un diferente sentir a medida que asimilaban lo que Violetta acaba de decir.

En Storm era claro el desconcierto, tanto que no dejaba de desviar su vista en busca de mayores expresiones en la de cualquiera de los allí presentes. Darrow, que perdía la mirada contra la mesa de Violetta, veía partir con esa noticia cualquier esperanza respecto a cualquier tema posible. Y Teren…

No se sabía muy bien si era el temor, o la repugna a la realidad, lo que más se diferenciaba en su expresión. Podía ser una perfecta mezcla de ambas.

En Darrow la mezcla de emociones le dejaba llegar a un punto de consenso. No podía evitar recordar su visita al gimnasio, en la que tanto le mermó, la cual ni siquiera había querido compartir con un Teren allí presente por miedo a caer en los lamentos del momento una vez más. Y ahora, a su pesar, tenía que asumir que ese mismo ser que tantos horrores causaba, se sentaba en donde menos debía acomodarse.

-        Por qué le han dejado. –exigía saber Darrow.

-        Porque puede hacerlo. –Rannier.

-        No. –él mismo.- Hay que cursar estudios, tienes que tener el graduado en—

-        Desde cuándo a Macar le impo—

-        ¡Al diablo ya con Macar, joder! –cargaba.- ¡Por qué no le echáis del puesto! ¡Todos podéis votar contra él en una moción, no entiendo—

-        Me gusta ver que piensas así, Darrow. –Violetta, aún.- Que creas que ganaríamos esa moción me hace pensar que aún tienes esperanzas en este lugar.

Desmontaba las mismas con sus palabras. Darrow se empotraba contra el respaldo de su silla sin querer siquiera hacer caso a la mano de Teren, que buscaba la suya.

-        Qué estamos haciendo, entonces. –Storm.

Rannier asentía a sus palabras, como si, pese a la brevedad de las mismas, ya entendiese todo su mensaje.

-        De qué sirve nada de lo que estamos haciendo. –recriminaba.- Salvamos gente, o lo intentamos, porque ahora hasta se dividen ellos en grupos de ataque. Y ahora todo el maldito Ministerio está tomado y él se sitúa en el puesto más importante.

Ni los más adultos ni sus compañeros de escuela podían dar una respuesta que, a partes iguales, ansiaban poder tener.

Más que nunca, ahora Storm habría necesitado un asiento en el que caer para no vencerse contra el suelo en agotamiento mental.

-        Supongo que solo queda ser pacien—

-        Por favor, Violetta, ni se te ocurra. –exigió Darrow.- No se te ocurra decirnos eso.

Y aunque sonase brusco, tanto Teren como Storm apoyaban sus palabras. Y hasta la Aurora se reservaba el resto de la frase al saber de lo inútil del mensaje.

Buscó darle la vuelta a lo que intentase decir ella, ahora Rannier.

-        El encantamiento  _Homonculous_  sigue siendo la mejor opción. Nosotros estamos haciendo todo lo posible para intentar trazar la posición de los ficheros, pero cave la posibilidad de que Alexander los haya escondido donde, tristemente, no podemos encontrarlos.

En su escondite. En su guarida.

Teren masajeaba su cara, tan derrotado por cada palabra que salía de las bocas presentes que ya ni les prestaba atención.

-        ¿En serio lo sigue siendo? –Storm.- Si el Ministerio está como está, somos capaces de traer a todas las víctimas, con sus declaraciones, y a Alexander esposado, y Macar dirá que ¡pobrecito! que le soltemos no le estemos hiriendo las muñecas.

Con tristeza Rannier rio sus palabras. Por lo crudo de su realidad.

-        Llegados a este punto, creo que todos nos conformamos, por el momento, con dar con ese lugar y poder sacar toda la gente que mantiene encerrada. La justicia que le llegue luego… -suspiró.- Imagino que se tendr—

-        Quién dices que se conforma.

Enmudecida, Violetta miraba a un Darrow del que nunca esperaría unas palabras así. Hasta Rannier junto a Storm mostraba la sorpresa de sentir que esa pregunta no debería proceder de él. Que la esperaría de Teren, pero no de su amigo.

Y hasta Teren bajaba el gesto, dolido.

-        Tomarnos una venganza a su medida solo nos coloca en su lugar, Darrow. –Violetta.

-        ¿Tú crees? –recriminaba.- Si alguien invade mi casa, amenazándome de muerte, y mata a mi hermano, y yo en defensa le mato de vuelta ¿me pone eso en su luga—

-        Darrow… -Storm pedía.

El chico la miró fugazmente, pero no quiso descansar la mirada en ella a sabiendas de que pronto podría desmontarle. Y, aunque su bondad quisiese ser ayudado a ello, en esos momentos solo sentía la necesidad de acabar con aquella guerra cuanto antes.

-        Nadie quiere matar a nadie aquí, amigo. –Rannier. Recordando como podía.

La sonrisa de Darrow poco se parecía a la que solía mostrar. Esa alegría innata que le acompañaba hasta en su tristeza. Hasta a Teren erizó la piel el escucharle.

-        No creo que todo el mundo celebrara que tú hicieses algo así. –Violetta recordaba, captando sus ojos.

Buscó Storm rauda también la mirada de Darrow. Esperando ver en él el arrepentimiento solo de imaginar a su madre o a Eo reaccionando a una noticia semejante. Aunque ella misma supiese que nada le reprocharían si, como Darrow decía, no había sido más que en defensa propia.

Pero sabía tan bien como esperaba supiese el chico que sus palabras nada de defensivo tenían. Que se guiaban por la venganza en la que ni siquiera ahora mismo Alexander era el prioritario a recibirla.

Agradeció al menos que Darrow no reprochase, ni respondiese de ninguna manera. El silencio fue mejor recibido que un posible enfrentamiento.

-        Qué hacemos entonces. –Teren buscó desviar la conversación.

Violetta se encogía de hombros.

-        Seguir trabajando, supongo… -abatida también.- Todos.

Incluyéndose. Con curiosidad miraban los tres más jóvenes el que Violetta se introdujese en la ecuación de esa manera. Como si, reconociese ante ellos, que lo hecho hasta ahora desde su posición y la del resto había sido insuficiente frente al trabajo de los que tanto se habían sacrificado.

-        Y esperar. –con la vista puesta al frente, a los dos chicos que la bajaban.- El Ministerio es un auténtico caos y no creo que mejore en los días próximos.

-        Cuándo será nombrado. Alexander. –quiso Teren saber.

-        Dudo que hagan un anuncio. Macar lo ha aceptado, y a grandes rasgos ya podría ejercer en su puesto.

-        ¿No volverá a Hogwarts él tampoco? –Storm quiso saber. Rannier se encogía de hombros a su lado.

-        Técnicamente no.

-        No sé si me alegro…

Como pensaban todos, Storm exponía que el que Alexander dejase de ser visto con asiduidad no era motivo de celebración.

-        Sé que por eso –Violetta.- querréis estar más atentos de lo que aquí sucede, pero no creo que sea recomendable que visitéis el Ministerio como hasta ahora. Precisamente por Alexander.

-        Pero tenemos que seguir su pista, no podemos—

-        Nos encargaremos nosotros. –Violetta otra vez, a su hija.- Y os mantendremos informados de todo. Como hasta ahora.

Los dos muchachos sentados se miraban. Esperaba Storm que con la misma desaprobación que ella mostraba ante el tener que esperar noticias del Ministerio para poder llegar a hacer algo.

Poco más tuvo Violetta que compartir con ellos. Cuando asumieron que la conversación hubo finalizado, ellos mismos se despacharon para abandonar su despacho y dejarla de nuevo con Rannier.

No abandonaron tampoco el Ministerio en el acto. Pasearon por allí, sin querer descansar en ningún lugar pero sin perder tampoco todos los rincones de vista.

Analizaban, con la memoria de las palabras que Violetta había compartido con ellos y las otras tantas que ya sabían.

Parecía ser que las visitas al Ministerio de Alexander se habían dado en singularidad. Ya no con la ausencia de Damen, sino de cualquier otro posible colaborador en su causa. Sorprendida, Storm se dejaba llevar para hacer cábalas por el hecho de que Alexander no necesitase de compañía para nada. Que, aparentemente, el muchacho no hubiese siquiera luchado por darle un lugar a Santoro, aún ausente de la vida pública, o a los Warren, después de todo lo sucedido.

Se preguntaba la chica si de verdad el estado del líder purista había cambiado tanto desde la muerte de sus padres hasta llevarle a encerrarse en una soledad tan plena que, sin duda, era digna de ser temida. De igual manera que sus colaboraciones.

La conclusión residía en que nada se debía esperar del ahora jefe de Justicia, y que en cambio, todo era posible de su mano.

Y eso, para él, era algo digno de gozar.

No necesitaba moverse del salón de su casa para saber que el caos ya estaba creado. Que, sin necesidad de tocar su varita más allá que para pasearla entre sus dedos como aquel que pasea un lápiz, esta ya era la más temida de todo el mundo mágico que le rodeaba.

Como Storm temía, Alexander ni necesitaba compartir sus planes ni buscaba tener manos que le ayudasen a llevarlos a cabo.

Algo que, pese a todo, a más de uno seguía irritándole.

-        Vengo del Ministerio.

Oyó a su hermano abrir la puerta del caserón y cerrarla con plena calma a su espalda. Se lo tomaba todo con cautela. Hasta se quitaba el abrigo con una paciencia que Alexander, en cambio, no veía en su impaciente mirada.

Había alzado la suya propia del libro que leía, para observarle desde el sofá, al chico que se mantenía bajo el marco de la puerta. En pantalón negro y camisa malva apagada.

Él tampoco se había quitado sus galas, pues no iba a esconder que había acudido con anterioridad al lugar del que su hermano decía también haber ido.

-        ¿Todo bien? –curioseaba. Bajó la mirada a su libro para, a su desgracia, no poder mantenerla allí.

-        Has tomado su puesto. –dijo.

Alexander alzó la mirada, que no el gesto. No solo abandonó las páginas del libro, también lo hizo con el movimiento de su varita.

-        El de tu padre.

Bajó la vista al libro de nuevo, aunque ya no leyese. Su arma dejó de rodar entre sus dedos definitivamente.

-        No tenía opción.

-        Decírmelo supongo que tampoco era una. –recriminó.

No le respondió, no de inicio. Le siguió con la mirada mientras Damen deambulaba hacia el sofá frente al que él se encontraba. Allí, se dejó caer, con poco humor.

-        Me exiges mucho últimamente, hermanito.

-        Exijo mi parte del trato. –Alexander se sonrió.

-        Tienes tu parte del trato. –recordaba.- Yo te digo lo que planeo, te doy tus tiempos… -cerró el tomo, dejándolo caer al lado. Alzó la vista a él.- Y tú aceptas los planes que te digo, y los tiempos que te dejo tener.

Sonrió Damen, sin querer acompañar el gesto de una risa.

-        Siempre tan considerado tú. –burlesco. El mayor no lo negó.

-        Deberías ser más inteligente y entender los motivos, Damen. –se alzaba del sofá, trayendo consigo su varita y el libro.- No puedo arriesgarme a que cargues con todos mis planes en esa cabecita tuya.

Con la punta de su arma, dio varios golpes obre la frente de un Damen que ni se inmutó al sentir el tacto de la misma.

-        ¿Piensas que voy a comunicárselos a El Profeta o algo? –irónico.

Alexander reía, devolviendo el ejemplar a la librería del fondo del salón.

-        No te tomo por tan necio. –ahora el que rio fue Damen.- No porque no lo hicieses, sino por creer que Bianca Brice y sus mediocres amigos te creerían. –le recriminó.

El menor no dio respuesta en el acto. Esperó a que su hermano volviese frente a él.

-        No sé qué es más estúpido. Si, que pienses que lo haría, o que pienses que yo soy tan estúpido como para hacerlo y no esperar que, o te enterases, o lo vieses tú en mi mente.

Se sonreía aún Alexander. Con las manos en los bolsillos, desde donde aún avisaba su varita de su presencia.

-        O que tú creas que no cuento con tu don para la  _Oclumancia_. –le retuvo la mirada. Un juego que quedó en tablas.

-        ¿Me estás alabando, hermano? –rio Alexander.- Lo digo porque no lo haces mucho, me cuesta entenderlo cuando lo haces.

-        Alabo lo que tenga que alabar.

-        Vaya ¿tan mediocre soy?

-        Damen. –zanjó. De igual manera que lo hizo con su sonrisa.

Esa conversación no iba a ningún lado, no al menos que les favoreciese a ambos. Alexander no se iba a disculpar por no haberle comunicado su decisión, y Damen tampoco iba a aceptar algo que no fuese la ausente disculpa.

No continuó con la charla hasta que no hubo tomado asiento de nuevo. En el mismo puesto que antes.

-        Por qué has ido al Ministerio.

-        Porque mi hermano no me cuenta nada. Tendré que buscarme la vida.

Claro, exponía. A eso Alexander no tuvo gran objeción que darle. Pero aun así, buscó una que aportar.

-        No quiero que vayas.

-        Qué inesperado. –irónico.

-        Damen, la gente allí no confía en ti.

-        Lo dices por los tuyos o los del Eje. –burlesco. Sabía Alexander que refería a ambos.

-        No vayas hasta que yo calme un poco las cosas.

-        Qué cosas. –quiso saber.

-        El descontrol, simplemente. –pausaba.- Los Warren no están muy contentos con que no haya querido hacer nada respecto a la expulsión de Coleen y Greg.

-        ¿Me estás diciendo que no se conforman con que no hayan acabado en la cárcel? Qué desconsiderados. ¿Qué más esperan que hagas? Te ha faltado entregarles un trofeo. –protestaba.

-        Felicité lo que hicieron. En especial lo del amigo de Brice. Pero si ellos como su familia esperan algún tipo de privilegio más por mi parte después de haber actuado a mis espaldas, es que no me conocen.

-        No es por nada, hermano, pero puedo garantizarte que ni ellos ni sus padres te conocen.

Sin replicarle la osadía, sin nada que añadir. Pues sabía Alexander de buena mano que Damen estaba en lo cierto. Por el simple hecho de que nadie le conocía como el chico sentado frente a él. Porque, si Damen lo decía, es que era tan cierto como su propio pensar.

-        Te molestó. –confirmaba por él.- Que lo hiciesen.

No quiso responder.

-        Les felicitaste porque al fin y al cabo te quitaron un peso de encima, pero la situación en Hogwarts se te ha ido de las manos, y por eso también en el Ministerio.

Exponía sin vergüenzas.

-        Y, por eso, has tomado el puesto de tu padre, porque es por eso por lo que no te quedaba mayor opción.

Por si quedaba algún tipo de dudas sobre lo mucho que su hermano pudiese conocerle o no. Alexander mantuvo la mirada y el gesto sereno, aunque en su estómago de nuevo ese hormigueo le avisase de que no era algo agradable de padecer.

-        Y si no me dices nada, no es porque temas que vaya al Ministerio a compartir rumores, sino porque no quieres que yo lidere algo de lo que tú no tengas conocimiento. Que, tal vez, por cómo les tratas tú, prefieran confiar en mí. Porque si los Warren se te han rebelado, qué no podría hacer yo—

-        Damen. –exigió.- Ya basta. –amenazante.

Algo que en Damen solo causó una media sonrisa de empoderamiento. La que le acompañaba mientras se alzaba, rodeando la mesilla entre ambos sofás para pasar por su lado y repetir su gesto. Sacar su varita, y apuntar a su cabeza con leves golpes.

-        Y todo sin entrar en esa cabecita tuya—

-        Si tan bien me conoces, no te recomiendo continuar por ese camino.

Provocó su silencio ya no con sus palabras, sino al tirar de su mano para, no acercarle a él, sino alzarse él y encararle. Y sostuvo entre sus dedos la muñeca de Damen, ejerciendo a sabiendas sobre ella una fuerza que el menor ignoraba con gran pasividad.

No en cambio pasaba por alto su mirada.

-        Estás en un puesto privilegiado, pero también eso te sitúa al borde del abismo.  –recordó.- Puedo pasar por alto la rebeldía de Santoro. De Coleen y Greg. Pero, oh, Damen, no se te ocurra siquiera pensar en que tú podrías llegar al marco de la puerta sin yo enterarme si se te pasa por la cabeza el desafiarme. Y da por hecho que, lo que contra ellos me reservo, contra ti no lo haría.

Ahora sí, Alexander veía en esos ojos claros de su hermano al Damen al que recordaba. Al que, por mucha valentía que mostrase, entendía a lo que estaban enfrentándose. A lo que encaraba cuando Alexander le explicaba cómo eran las cosas.

-        Cada vez das más forma a tus amenazas contra mí.–cierta burla.- Me pregunto cuánto he de esperar hasta que me confirmes a la cara que me matarías sin temblarte el pulso.

Fueron unas palabras utilizadas más que correctas. No para el mayor, sino para un Damen que sabía había tocado su fibra más sensible.

Porque, pese a las consecuencias igual de catastróficas, Alexander podía plantearse la mayor de las torturas, acabar con su cordura, sin sentir que eso podría nunca acercarse al quitarle la vida. Y ahora el temor en la mirada viajaba de dueño a sabiendas de que en Alexander este era más fuerte.

Que por eso Damen movía la pieza más clave del tablero. El buscar el límite de Alexander contra él y sus actos. Algo que incluso al propio Alexander hacía dudar.

-        ¿Me matarías, hermano? –enfatizando la última palabra. Retándole a responder.

Y solo porque no se podía permitir pender de un hilo, y mucho menos contra él, Alexander se obligó a darle respuesta.

-        Eso dependerá de cuán lejos llegues.

Soltó su mano, en permiso de dejarle ir, tanto a él como a la conversación que hubiesen tenido. La cual ni había deseado ni quería recordar.

Tomó de nuevo asiento, ignorando que Damen permaneciese atento a él. Que le buscase con la mirada esperando no dar con el mensaje verbal dado. Que mintiese, que pudiese ver que Alexander nunca le mataría. No a él. No a su única familia, a la persona que supuestamente más quería.

Quiso agarrarse a su silencio para ello. Al detalle de que el mayor no pudiese siquiera mirarle de nuevo, prefiriendo esconderse entre las páginas de un nuevo libro que cogía de la mesilla. Para confirmar así que ni él mismo creía sus palabras.

Esa era su única opción.

-        Seguiré yendo al Ministerio siempre y cuando tú me tengas desinformado. –contó, sin recibir respuesta.- Y te recomiendo ya no el sacarme de la ignorancia, sino sacarte a ti mismo de ella.

Curioso, alzó levemente la vista de las páginas para dejarla en punto muerto.

-        Han convocado un discurso el próximo jueves. –ahora Alexander la dirigió a su hermano.- Losnedahl y compañía. –pausó.- Lo digo porque se ha anunciado justo antes de yo irme, y todo el mundo parecía al tanto. –le miró de arriba abajo, aunque en su sentada postura eso limitase el recorrido.- Todos, menos el nuevo Juez Supremo.

Las noticias no tardaron en propagarse, por la incertidumbre con la que venían acompañadas.

Storm y Teren habían regresado a Hogwarts poco después de la reunión con Violetta, y puesto que Darrow había insistido en quedarse y pasar al menos la comida con su madre, aguantó el tiempo suficiente allí como para regresar portando las nuevas.

No era algo que comprendiesen, que ni Losnedahl ni nadie de su sector buscase ahora dar una charla estando el Ministerio como estaba, y menos sin que Macar pareciese querer ser partícipe de la misma. Aun así, y con precisamente expectativas hacia las mismas, se limitaron a esperar a que el día llegase.

-        Lo siento, pero, sinceramente, no espero gran cosa.

Pasaron varios días en los que la convocatoria quedó escondida en el olvido, hasta que con la proximidad de su llegada les hizo recuperar su existencia.

Desde San Mungo, tras un entrenamiento agotador entre Teren e Ysera, ahora Darrow acudía a ellos para buscar algo de distracción tras tener poco que hacer. Practicaba su parte con la chica, acudiendo a todo tipo de encantamientos que, por el grado cada vez más avanzado de complejidad, les hacía debatirse sobre su regulación.

Poco tardaron por ello en acudir al tema que les atañía.

-        No creo que ninguno lo hagamos…

Teren apoyaba la desesperanzadora opinión de Ysera al respecto. La muchacha no se había enterado del llamamiento del Ministerio, y ahora tampoco es que le hubiesen descubierto un gran tesoro a por el cual ir.

-        Es que ¿a cuento de qué? –protestaba, tomándose un herbovitalizante.- Llegan un poco tarde, a lo que sea.

-        Aun así, tengo curiosidad. –el propio Teren.- Storm fue ayer al Ministerio, y su madre no quiso decirle gran cosa.

-        ¿Siguen con secretismos? –dudaba ella.

-        No creo que sea eso.

Ahora hablaba Darrow. El chico estaba sentado sobre la mesa, mirando su varita solo por descansar la mirada en un punto fijo.

-        Pero se les está yendo de las manos el control del Ministerio, ya nos lo han dicho. –a Teren se dirigía.- Supongo que de una forma u otra quieren que los indecisos tomen partido.

-        ¿Para qué? Quiero decir. –Ysera, dejando el tarro en la mesa.- ¿Tienen planeado algo? ¿Se espera algo nuevo?  -ambos negaron.

-        Es la situación en sí. –aún Darrow.- Es como si el mensaje hubiese perdido fuerza, y temen que el de Alexander ahora que es jefe del departamento de Justicia.

-        Intento no pensar en que eso ha sucedido…

Confesaba, sin ocultar la angustia que le producía el asumirlo como verídico.

Era la información que tanto los dos presentes como Storm habían traído a Hogwarts que peor había sido aceptada. Prácticamente nadie del Eje a quien actualizasen, que no lo estuviese ya, sintió buenas sensaciones respecto a ello.

Como si no les diesen un respiro. Las malas noticias, pese a muchas veces ser esperadas, se sucedían unas tras otras sin dar tiempo a quien las escuchaba a asimilarlas. Algunos aún no habían asimilado la muerte de Cassius Dantsov, contando aún con su presencia en el puesto más alto del departamento judicial. Otros, como la propia Ysera, aún se despertaba por las mañanas sin creer que sus padres seguían desaparecidos.

Cada cual vivía la situación a su manera, en base a sus pesares, pero sin duda, nadie se iba a dormir a la noche con un halo de esperanza entre las sábanas.

-        Cuál es la diferencia… -Ysera, en el silencio.- Esperábamos a Santoro, y hasta decíamos que Cassius al menos era menos… arriesgado, o como lo quisieseis decir. Pero… Es Alexander, es—

-        Si Alexander se hace con el control directo del Ministerio, no hay nada que hacer. –Teren.- Solo esperar un milagro.

-        Santoro, llegados a este punto, creo que hasta nos habría venido mejor. –Darrow.- Él no dudaría en hacer lo que le viniese en gana sin pensar. De cara a nosotros, en efecto directo, nos sería muy perjudicial, pero tal vez era una forma rápida de que en el Ministerio viesen lo que está sucediendo. Aquellos tan ciegos como para no verlo aún, digo…

Entendían. Con el mismo pesar que él explicaba.

-        Alexander es incluso más listo que Cassius, así que las barbaridades que va a consentir, o consentirse, sabrá hacer que pasen más desapercibidas.

Agotada, Ysera suspiró. Apoyaba las lumbares contra la mesa en la que Darrow estaba sentado, y perdía la mirada en un Teren que hacía una mueca triste con tal de quitarle cierta seriedad a algo que les minaba plenamente.

-        ¿Y cuál dices que es el milagro? –los dos chicos se miraron. El menor se sonrió, ahogando una risa en un espasmo corporal.

Fuese cual fuese, Ysera ya sabía que no iba a darse.

-        Que por algún motivo se le escape el lugar mientras habla con su serpiente, no sé. –se encogía de hombros.

-        ¿De verdad eso solucionaría el problema? –curiosa.- Soy la primera que quiero dar con ello, pero, tengo dudas respecto a si quiero ver lo que Alexander haga después.

-        Como Juez Supremo, se dará una palmada en la espalda y se absolverá a sí mismo. –Teren.- Pero con suerte, como decíamos, el resto ve la realidad y se le acaba el chollo.

-        Con suerte. –suspiró una vez más ella.- Suerte y milagros. Me encanta que todo dependa del azar o la fantasía.

-        La realidad demostró hace mucho ser una mierda. –Darrow.

Ella asentía. Consciente de lo triste de sus palabras. De que esa pena se contagiaba tan rápido el mensaje era absorbido.

Ojalá tuviesen algo a lo que agarrarse, pensaba la chica. Ojalá hubiese una manera de al menos no perder la esperanza sin depender de esos milagros.

-        Practiquemos, pues. –se alejaba de la tabla metálica.- Va, Darrow, entro a tu mente.

Le exigía cerca con la mano, preparando la varita en la otra libre. Tanto Darrow como Teren alzaron una ceja en sorpresa, si bien el de Ravenclaw acompañaba el gesto de una sonrisa comedida.

-        ¿Perdón?

No entendía del todo las intenciones de Ysera.

-        ¡Que sigamos practicando! A ver si puedo entrar a tu mente, o cuánto aguanto en ella.

-        ¿Desde cuándo esto es así? –a Teren.- Era yo quien entraba a la suya.

-        ¿Ah sí? Porque no lo has conseguido nunca. –burlaba Ysera.

Buscaba aún Darrow en Teren un apoyo que no tuvo. El chico se encogía de hombros reconociéndole el mérito a la chica.

-        Va, probemos.

-        ¿Para qué quieres hacerlo? No te entrenamos para que te metas en la mente de Alexander. Te recuerdo que esto es para que te protejas, no para que vayas a un suicidio. –rio ella.

-        Cobarde.

No era más que una provocación. Sabía, de primera mano, que Ysera no buscaba dañarle. Y que ni era de esperar, pues hasta Teren reía la gracia y él lo habría hecho de encontrarse en mejores circunstancias.

Pero no podía ignorar que era el insulto, pues así solo podía recibirlo, que Alexander le dedicaba constantemente. El que a su desgracia asimilaba, fervientemente, por sentir que, de no serlo, muchas cosas habrían cambiado. Que, seguramente, en esos momentos serían cuatro en esa sala y no solo los tres presentes.

-        Dale, pues. –se ofrecía, por no pensar.- A ver cuánto aguantas.

La intención que tuvo en permitirle practicar era tan clara como inútil. Pues por precisamente querer dejar de pensar en Alexander, por desear no recibir el recuerdo de Klapp una vez más, Ysera no solo accedió a su cabeza como si en puertas abiertas se la hubiese recibido, sino que los pensamientos que más a mano le quedaron fueron los que el chico tanto quería evitar revivir.

Todos y cada uno de los sueños que había tenido desde hacía más de una semana en los cuales Klapp siempre quería aparecer. Todas sus risas, sus memorias, las que siempre le hacían despertar sobresaltado cuando estas tornaban a turbias y distantes, cargadas de tristeza.

A Alexander. En realidades y ficciones riéndole su cobardía, retándole a dejarla atrás contra él o los Warren. A vengar a su amigo, despertando una faceta propia que ojalá pudiese rechazar fácilmente. Porque cómo desearía haberle enfrentado, demostrarle que, como él no imaginaba, sí podía encararle de cualquier manera. Que nada le hacía reservarse. Aunque el dolor así lo hubiese conseguido.

Borraría su último encuentro con él. Lo mucho que redujo su posible recuperación, si ya de por sí el momento en el que se dio estaba acabando consigo.

Borraría todo lo que le hacía sentir débil, pero a la vez se aferraría a su recuerdo, para en base a él ser más fuerte.

Cuando Ysera abandonó su mente, supo que no lo hizo porque él la expulsase activamente. Que Ysera salía por deseo propio, tras un paseo incómodo por recuerdos que la acecharon sin ella poderlos controlar.

Abría Darrow los ojos, en inicio avergonzado, claramente perdido. Solo tuvo que mirar a Ysera para reencontrarse con todos los motivos que le hacían atormentarse. La culpabilidad ahora de no haber sido, una vez más, lo suficientemente fuerte para reprimirla en su cabeza y ahora permitirla sentirse culpable.

-        Lo siento…

Exponía. A lo que él negaba raudo.

-        No es tu cul—

-        Sí, lo es, es lo que he dicho. No debería de—

-        Ysera… -pidió, tan de buena forma como le permitía su estado.

Y no quiso girarse a Teren solo por no dar con la tristeza que sabía su amigo padecería al verle así. Pues ya bastante tenía con la suya propia.

-        Dejémoslo por hoy. –pedía.

Generosa cuanto menos, Ysera asentía rauda para concederle ese deseo y todos los que el chico quisiese pedirle en esos momentos. Miró ella en su lugar a Teren, como si esperase una indicación de cómo enmendar un error que tristemente no había sabido evitar. Pero el chico tampoco encontraba una solución a un pensamiento que, sabía, acompañaría a Darrow eternamente.

-        Voy a Hogwarts. –exponía el mismo. Teren e Ysera asentían.- Os veo luego…

Buscaba alejarse de lo que tristemente no iba a dejar de perseguirle. Al menos lo intentaba. Por todos los medios, deseaba rechazar ese sentir. Ese odio que por sus venas corría queriéndole llevar a donde ellos estuviesen, para contra ellos descargar su rabia por la pérdida que, sabía, sus actos no iban a enmendar.

Era lo peor de su estado. El saber que lo que deseaba era inapropiado, y que aun así seguía siendo lo que más necesitaba hacer.

Agradecía por ello que Alexander estuviese tan inmerso en sus problemas como para querer prestar atención a lo que el resto hacía. Que se trajese tantas cosas entre manos que le fuese imposible, de una forma u otra, el ir más allá del Ministerio para seguir con sus atrocidades.

Porque, en esos instantes, Darrow dudaba poder oír a la parte lógica de su razón si la situación se le presentaba de frente. Y si odiaba la idea de decepcionarse a sí mismo, ni pensar quería en cuánto afectarían tales actos a la gente que le rodeaba. Al propio Klapp.

-        Si querías soledad, este no es el mejor lugar para ello…

Su voz siempre le calmaba. Y aun así, en ese instante nada le traía paz.

Storm se sentaba a su lado, sobre el húmedo césped de las primeras lluvias primaverales que habían rociado todos los jardines y patios de Hogwarts. Se había sentado Darrow contra el mármol de una de las fuentes, sintiendo que solo pegado al suelo podría mantener cierta estabilidad.

Allí, Storm acudía a su vera cargando varias cajas que se amontonaban como un rompecabezas sobre varios libros. Darrow los miró, curioso.

-        Vengo de ver a Varmoon. Me ha dado cosas para trabajar en la sede. –entendía.

-        Teren anda allí, por si le buscas. –negó ella.

-        No tengo prisa.

Dejaba las cosas apoyadas sobre el muro de la fuente, y se acomodaba junto a él, sin darle mayor presión que la que Darrow quisiese interpretar de su propia compañía. Porque eso se limitaba a hacer, acompañarle, y si Darrow quería que eso se diese en silencio, así se daría.

Pero el silencio era lo que le atormentaba. El que, ante la ausencia de palabras, su mente tomase las riendas.

-        Mañana sería su cumpleaños.

Recordó. Storm no dijo nada en un principio, pues nada que dijese, sabía, iba a paliar ningún dolor.

-        Veintisiete años. –se sonrió.- Le habría estado llamando abuelo hasta que los cumpliese yo, y entonces sería Teren el que nos lo llamaría a ambos. –Storm imitó el gesto de sus labios, con la misma pena.

-        ¿Y qué pasaría luego? –curiosa.

-        Intentaríamos decirle a él que es tan viejo como nosotros cuando los cumpliese, pero saldría con que en apenas cinco días, Klapp estaría a nada de volver a ser el mayor, y claro. Teren siempre ganaría.

-        Él, siempre. –rio.

-        Ya no más. –con pesar.

No tenía como intención el enmudecer la risa de la chica, pero le salió sin querer el recordar que, por desgracia, tanto él como Teren perderían ese juego eternamente.

-        El muy cabrón estará riéndose de nosotros. –pensaba.- Siempre será el más joven de los tres ahora. –Storm mordió el labio, angustiada.- Bueno, no si nos matan antes de cumplir años a nosotros también.

-        Darrow… -suplicó.

Que dejase de hacerse daño. Que evitase ese machaque continuo. Él sonrió a un lado con disculpa. No era algo que disfrutase, que hiciese voluntariamente.

-        ¿Se sabe algo de lo de mañana? –quiso indagar por otro lado. Darrow negó.- ¿Iréis? Yo quería, pero coincide con clase de Defensa, creo que prefiero quedarme.

-        Yo no sé qué haré. –confesó.- Teren va seguro, pero… -suspiró.- No sé si me apetece verle.

Sabía a quién refería, sin necesidad de dar un nombre. Fue curioso para Storm que Darrow quisiese evitar a Alexander, cuando todos sus días pasados cargaban con el temor de ver a los dos hermanos de los que no sabían nada.

-        Haz lo que te haga sentir menos mal. –porque mejor, sabía, era difícil.- Pero piensa que Teren estará contigo.

-        Lo sé…

Pensativo. Lento en dar forma a sus ideas, por miedo a hacerlas demasiado reales.

-        Ysera ha entrado en mi mente. En el entrenamiento, ahora…

De primeras, Storm no entendió el cambio de tema. Así que le ofreció seguir explicándose en pleno silencio ella.

-        No estoy en mi mejor momento, digamos. –obviaba.- Ella es increíblemente fuerte, y yo tampoco es que muestre mucha resistencia…

-        Necesitas un poco de tiempo, eso es todo.

-        Si Alexander me atacase hoy, no contaría con ese tiempo. –recordó.

Porque ya había pasado. Ya había acudido el purista a él, en valor suficiente de querer retarle a lo que sus instintos quisiesen, y torpemente Darrow no había sido capaz ni de mantenerse en pie.

Buscó Storm su mano para darle con contacto físico un apoyo que las palabras no podían lograr. Él se dejó agarrar, colando de vuelta sus dedos entre los suyos, en necesidad de dicha compañía. Por breve que fuese.

-        No te juzgues ni evalúes por lo que estás pasando ahora… -pedía.- Nadie en tu posición podría hacer frente a tantas cosas. Y tú siempre has estado al límite de todo. Y sigues estándolo, y todos seguimos confiando en ti. –se aferraba a su mano.- Sigues siendo Darrow Brice.

Se sonrió con la misma pena que de costumbre él. Aunque en Storm el gesto naciese puro, pues ella bien sentía sus propias palabras.

-        Darrow Brice está demostrado ser un fra—

-        No puedo evitar que pienses esas cosas, Darrow, pero no voy a dejarte que te las repitas en alto… -atrajo su mirada.- Los demonios que tienes ahora mismo devorándote por dentro están ahí para que los venzas. Como le dijiste a Teren que hiciese, como has convencido a Ysera de que haga. Tú no eres menos que ellos, no eres menos que nadie, Darrow… -le acariciaba los nudillos.- Necesitas de tiempo, como todo el mundo, y…

Se encargó de que la mirada del chico no se esfumase de la suya. Que siguiese mirándola mientras Storm hablaba.

-        No te convierte en peor persona el desear lo que deseas ¿vale? Porque al fin del día eso no va más allá de tu pensamiento… Y ni Teren mató a Alexander, ni Ysera lo hizo, ni tú lo has hecho. Y dudo que ellos, a día de hoy, dejen de dudar sobre lo que hacer o no. Y no creo que eso les haga ser lo que tú temes ver en ti.

Cogió él la mano de Storm con fuerza. Necesitando de todo lo que pudiese darle en esos momentos, que le evadiese de cualquier horror en el que estando solo se perdía. Aunque, como dijese ella, aún necesitase de tiempo para vencer los temores.

Que, al menos, le ayudasen a pasar ese tiempo.

-        Va, ven… -quiso alzarle.

Sorprendido por lo repentino, Darrow hizo caso.

-        Voy a dejar esto en la Sala Común, y nos vamos.

-        ¿Irnos? ¿A dónde?

-        A volar.

-        ¿Volar? ¿Ahora? ¿A dónde?

-        ¿Volar? Sí. ¿Ahora? Ahora. ¿A dónde, don preguntón? A donde nos lleven las escobas.

-        Pero—

-        Solías hacerlo ¿recuerdas? Volar. Cuando buscabas distracción.

Lo sabía bien. Algo que ahora temía hacer, por miedo del destino al que le llevase el viento.

-        Pues ahora vamos a volar un rato. Yo también necesito aire fresco en la cara.

Ni de haber tenido excusa se la habría dado. Porque el volar junto a ella sonaba mucho más plácido que cualquier opción que se le presentase de frente y, al menos así, tendría una guía que le evitase los rincones más oscuros en los que su mente quisiese atarle.

Fue digno de agradecer. Al menos atrasó el momento no solo de regresar a la rutina, sino de enfrentarse de nuevo a sus horrores.

Pues estos se intensificaban sin poder evitarlo siempre que regresaba al dormitorio. A ese que en Gryffindor le esperaba vacío. Pues daban igual sus otros compañeros, el que a él el haría compañía ya hacía muchos días que no tomaba cama junto a él.

Pero al menos esa noche tomó su propio colchón con el cansancio físico de volar durante horas. Ayudándole con ahínco ello a encontrar un sueño más rápidamente. Aunque este acudiese a él repleto de pesadillas. Permitiéndole al menos el sobrepasarlo cuanto antes.

Aunque la mañana siguiente no le esperase con grandes emociones.

Había decidido acudir al Ministerio con Teren, prefería arrepentirse de haber ido que de por el contrario quedarse esperando a que el chico se lo contase. Allí, a donde llegaron con el tiempo justo con tal de no tener que ver rostros indeseados, el panorama no les recibía con grandes ilusiones.

La sala de prensa, para variar, esperaba a rebosar de personal que poco parecía entender de lo que trataba aquello. Hasta Macar aguardaba al frente de todo como si solo un encuentro de amigos esperase. Todos parecían controlar la situación, pese a que, aquel jueves, el entenderla no estaba al alcance ni de ellos mismos.

-        ¿Qué habéis hecho ahora?

Porque era de esperar que Alexander apareciese, y mucho decía que ni él tuviese conocimiento sobre el tema a tratar en aquella charla.

Teren le miraba por ambos, con la rabia propia y la de un Darrow que prefería mantener la vista al frente. Por mucho que el recién llegado buscase su mirada. A sabiendas de lo debilitada que la iba a encontrar.

-        ¿Por qué tan triste? ¿Acaso has sido tú? –burlesco.

Pero no iba a ceder. No debía ceder a él. No esa vez.

-        No me mires así…

Reprochaba ahora a Teren. Haciendo que Darrow girase el rostro a él como si el que chinchase a su amigo le hiciese perder la compostura mucho más de lo que le provocaba contra sí.

-        Para haber vivido tantas pérdidas, os veo lentos en eso de superarlas. –cada cual acaparó más tensión en su interior con tal de no dejarla marchar en una errónea respuesta.

Y puesto que Alexander veía que la única manera de hacer responder a Darrow venía por irritar a su vecino en posición, al chico no le pudo causar mayor entusiasmo el tener que acudir a algo así.

-        Hasta a ti te ponía nervioso, pensé que celebrarías más su pérdi—

-        ¿Qué te hizo ocupar el puesto en el supremo, Alexander? –Darrow, raudo.

Porque con su dolor sabía lidiar. Pero el que pudiese causarle a Teren, le era más inadmisible.

-        ¿Tanto perdiste el control de los tuyos? ¿Echas de menos a papá? –le mantenía la sonrisa Alexander, sádico.- Todos salimos ganando con tu nuevo puesto, míster Dantsov… –burlaba.- No te olvides de que tu ventaja reside en que de ti depende lo que es acusable o no, pero… -le encaraba.- En caso de que tú seas la víctima, nadie habrá en lo alto del juzgado para castigarnos.

Aunque mantuviese el gesto y hasta se mordiese el labio en clara provocación gustosa. Aunque a Alexander, supiese, le gustase que le hubiese dado respuesta. Sabía que el mensaje calaba. Porque aún sabía cómo descolocarle. A dónde acudir.

-        Me encanta cuando pierdes los papeles, Brice. –reconocía, lascivo.- Esperaré gustoso a que vengáis a matarme.

Y ahora, el que se sonrió, fue Darrow.

-        Oh, Alex, en ningún momento creo recordar haber dicho que fuésemos a ser nosotros…

Un nosotros que les excluía a ambos. Un nosotros que, Alexander sabía, les podía dejar de lado a todos los suyos. Que incluía en cambio a demasiada otra gente. A los que, también sabía, el Eje veía como sus rebeldes.

Mantuvo las apariencias cuando Darrow comenzó a andar al frente, igual que cuando Teren le siguió. Ya bastante lejos había llegado la noticia de lo mal que le había sentado el que el grupo de puristas liderado por los Warren actuasen a su espalda. No tenía interés en seguir dándoles pie a que se aprovechasen de ese detalle.

Cuando, en cambio, les tuvo lejos, no necesitó de pintar esa sonrisa que poco se asemejaba con su estado de ánimo en esos momentos. Porque la cólera le llevaba. Que, pese a todo, se enfrentase a aquella llamada sin saber qué esperar de ella. Que pareciese ser el único desinformado al respecto.

Por eso cuando Losnedahl se dejó ver acompañado de Rannier y de otros Aurores, Alexander contuvo la respiración solo con el deseo de que aquello se diese por concluido. Que, fuese cual fuese el mensaje, llegase su momento.

-        Sentimos el haber interrumpido sus agendas, pero agradecemos la visita de todos y cada uno de los presentes. –Losnedahl al atril.- No os quitaremos mucho tiempo, pues lo que queremos comunicar no es más que un pensamiento común. Un… mensaje de luz, en tiempos oscuros. –pausó.

Y dirigió su mirada sin tapujos a una distancia que, sin problema, daba de lleno en los ojos azules de Alexander.

-        Una declaración de intenciones.

Este alzaba una ceja, en soberbia por su osadía. Losnedahl no se minó, siguió hablando.

-        Muchas son las desapariciones, aún más las muertes, en comparación con lo deseado. Los últimos actos nos llevan a nuestra querida escuela Hogwarts. La que tanto luchamos con la palabra por abrir, y que ahora su memoria se vuelve a manchar en sangre y muerte. Como ya buscaron hacer los magos oscuros del pasado. Lo que parecen intentar conseguir los que ahora se valen de sus recuerdos.

Cuán diferente era Losnedahl frente al mundo en comparación con la última vez que se hubo presentado a él. Nunca buscó los ojos de Alexander cuando el hechizo  _Homonculous_  hubo sido perfeccionado. Ninguna necesidad encontró en hacérselo a él saber.

Ahora en cambio, el director de Hogwarts no le perdía de vista.  Con tanta dedicación, con tanto descaro, que hasta los más cercanos a su posición tornaban el gesto a Alexander como si se sorprendiesen de verle allí.

-        Hogwarts ha servido desde hace siglos como hogar a todos aquellos necesitados de aprendizaje. Sufrió sus guerras, sus pérdidas, y se reabrió para que los malos recuerdos no fuesen más que imágenes del pasado, ocultas bajo las nuevas que creasen una generación de brujas y magos excelentes, en donde no hay cabida a la intolerancia, al desprecio, ni al odio.

Solo los flashes de las cámaras flotantes entorpecían su voz contra el silencio. Y solo fugaces ráfagas de sus ojos a otros vecinos entrecortaban la mirada que pudiese descansar en el propio Alexander.

-        Desde pequeños de once años, hasta adultos de casi treinta. De linaje mágico, de mezcla de sangre, o de ausencia de magia en sus raíces. –explicaba.- Porque tu procedencia no marca tu destino, y no por ello apellidos como Tebas, Ferrec, Pemberton, Williams, Sevriens, Stringer, o Klapp tienen menor valor que apellidos como Brice, Warren, o Dantsov.

Se habrían girado tanto Teren como Darrow a ver su cara. Intentando controlar en el proceso una media sonrisa que, sabían, no iban a poder ignorar.

Prefirieron en cambio permanecer al frente, que ya fuese el resto de la sala quien esperase una reacción en Alexander que no fue más allá de la del pecho alzado en retención de oxígeno y paciencia. Por oír su propio apellido ya no solo en comparación con tantos a los que había dañado, sino junto al del propio Darrow, equiparándole de alguna manera.

Hasta el ministro enmudecía su ya silenciosa presencia para no interrumpir siquiera con una respiración marcada.

-        Mi labor, hasta el día de hoy y desde la reapertura de la escuela, se ha centrado en mantener el orden y la calidad de vida y de educación entre las paredes del castillo. Pero, hace ya más de una semana, unos asesinos decidieron no solo enfrentarse a la igualdad y al respeto con odio y violencia, sino demostrar que no todos remamos en la misma dirección.

Nacieron los murmullos. Se compartieron las miradas. Que Losnedahl les tachase públicamente de asesinos a los nombres que todos bien conocían no podía lograr más que eso. Y ni Alexander ahora pestañeaba, pese a que el suyo, por primera vez, no formase parte de la muestra.

-        Asesinaron a un alumno brillante. Al hijo de uno de nuestros trabajadores, de igual calibre. A un joven que, desde el primer día, luchó por los derechos de todos los aquí presentes. Hasta por los de aquellos que le arrebataron la vida por no creerle merecedor de los mismos.

Y aunque su nombre estuviese excluido de la ecuación, Losnedahl le miraba como si fuese el resultado claro de la misma.

-        Nunca hasta la fecha se ha podido… sentenciar, en este Ministerio, acorde a las necesidades de los sucesos. Y nunca antes he sentido que mi labor hiciese justicia a lo que se ha esperado siempre de mí y de mi elenco de profesores. Porque, desde la osadía que espero me permitan, siempre hemos tenido fe en que el Ministerio hiciese su trabajo. En que no fuese una escuela la que, además de educar a las generaciones venideras, tuviese que seguir recordando a las ya afincadas al mundo laboral lo que han de hacer por la sociedad que dirigen. Pero eso, a día de hoy, ha acabado.

Si hubiese quedado alguna voz en el ambiente mientras hablaba, ahora esta enmudecía en el acto. Nadie se atrevió a interrumpirle. Pese a que Macar, en su puesto, ansiase tomar las riendas de aquello por no entender el rumbo que comenzaba a tomar.

-        Hablo por mí, pero tras mi nombre se apoyan todos los que mantienen a la escuela Hogwarts, desde la mesa del maestro, hasta el pupitre del alumno más joven: no permitiremos ninguna vejación más. Ni odio, ni desprecio, ni discriminación hacia nadie que pueda ser considerado inferior. Pues nadie tiene menor valía que nadie en mi escuela. Y puesto que las decisiones aquí tomadas, justas o no –a Alexander.-, poco recaen en mí o mi equipo, sentenciamos que lo que suceda en relación a esta lacra, no será pasado por alto.

Sin desviar ahora la mirada de Alexander. Ni él, ni Rannier, ni muchos allí presentes que, afines o no, le veían como el receptor principal de aquel mensaje.

-        Si el Ministerio no ajusticia los sucesos que tienen lugar en nuestro castillo, nosotros ajusticiaremos de la manera en la que la vida nos ofrezca soluciones. –declaró.

No tuvo más que añadir a un personal que entendía su mensaje. A un Alexander que se sonreía comedido, porque aceptaba el turno de mover ficha, si era eso lo que esperaban. O aún más, lo que temiesen.

Sentenciaba Hogwarts así que las barbaries culminaban en el castillo. Que ni las más remotas muestras de odio ni las más generalizadas iban a tener cabida en la escuela. Y que si Macar y sus trabajadores no tomaban el partido de las víctimas, sería Hogwarts quien se encargaría de buscar tal justicia. De la manera que fuese.

Y, pese a la sonrisa que mostraba, Alexander giraba sobre sí con mucha mayor cautela que la última vez que abandonase aquel lugar. Cargando consigo la presión de las miradas, pero aún más la de sí mismo. La de sus exigencias. La que le decía que había golpes que no se podía permitir recibir. Que, de hecho, no iba a tolerar.

Losnedahl había llevado a Hogwarts a formar parte de su partida, y Alexander sabía que, mientras él decidiese, tendrían todas las de perder.


	105. Chapter 105

La hora de la comida se dio apacible. Nadie había esperado grandes cosas del discurso de Losnedahl, pero con agradecimiento fue recibido por aquellos que, en la soledad inmersos, necesitaban de un poco de optimismo. Por insuficiente que fuese.

Darrow y Teren no merodearon más de la cuenta por el Ministerio, regresaron a dar las nuevas a las chicas que esperaban ansiosas una actualización. El recibimiento en ellas se dio de formas bien diferentes, pues ninguna se enfrentaba a ellas en igualdad de condiciones.

Solo coincidieron en que el mensaje no cambiaba nada, más allá de lo que esperar en un futuro sin tampoco querer crear grandes esperanzas al respecto. No se habían aportado soluciones, e Ysera veía el mensaje como tardío, pues solo la muerte de Klapp parecía haber llevado a muchos como el director a finalmente decidirse a actuar.

Storm por su lado, temía que el mensaje de Losnedahl fuese tomado con pinzas. Que muchos se tomasen la libertad, en el nombre del Eje, de enfrentarse a aquellos que también parecían haber ignorado los deseos de su líder.

Era a Alexander a quien Eo temía más. Sobre todo cuando su hermano y Teren explicaron su reacción, el cómo el chico giró sobre sí al acabar la conferencia para, en plena pasividad, dejar atrás lo escuchado. A sabiendas de que el mensaje partiría con él.

-        No creo que provocarle sirva de nada. –emitía.- Todos sabemos que no está en su mejor momento, pero Alexander en su peor –enfatizó.- momento sigue siendo más peligroso que ninguno.

-        Se tiene que andar con cuidado. –explicaba su hermano.- Es cierto que le ha retado, directamente, de hecho, pero… -se encogía de hombros.- El puesto de Alexander ahora es peligroso, para nosotros, sí, pero también para él. Aún no ha actuado desde lo alto del escaño y, no sabemos cómo sería si lo hiciese.

-        Lo sabremos pronto. –Ysera.- No es que vayamos a vivir en la ignorancia, tristemente…

-        Y lo que me da miedo es que haya sido esto lo que lo… adelante, no sé. –Eo.

-        Macar estaba allí.

Queriéndose aferrar al leve optimismo que hubiesen podido traer, Teren recordaba algo a lo que agarrarse.

-        Él ha escuchado el mensaje. Si algo sucede, no creo que sea tan estúpido como para ignorarlo.  Y si –no dejó que le interrumpiesen.- lo es, que sabemos que lo puede ser, muchos hasta ahora ajenos, no.

Storm suspiraba, dejaba caer su cabeza hacia el hombro de Darrow. El chico permanecía sentado sobre uno de los bancos del Gran Comedor, en donde la comida ya no se servía.

-        O sea que tenemos que esperar que este aviso se tome bien no solo por los nuestros sino por ellos. Menuda ayuda… -sonriéndose, Darrow cogía su mano para agitarla.

-        Ha hecho lo que el Ministerio no. –Teren.- Ha sentenciado públicamente a Alexander, le ha culpado, a él y los suyos, de la muerte de Klapp y de toda la gente. Y lo ha hecho en nombre de todos: profesores, y alumnos. Ya es más de lo que Aurores y compañía han hecho públicamente.

-        ¿Desde cuándo Teren Stringer defiende a Losnedahl?

Darrow sacaba una leve sonrisa en todos, hasta en el propio Teren.- A ti te dieron el cambiazo hace mucho, lo sigo diciendo—

-        Para, ya. –exigió, sin querer reír.- Ni que la gente no pudiese cambiar de opinión, ya me han tenido que dar un cambio—

-        La gente cambia de opinión. El señor cabezota que vive dentro de ti, no. –Darrow. Rauda Eo asentía.

Un detalle que Teren no quiso pasar por alto.

-        Eh, tú no te quejes, que te recuerdo que cambié de parecer respecto a lo nuestro—

-        Porque estuvimos a punto de morir, si no seguirías dándome largas.

Solo por provocarle, asintieron raudos a lo que Eo decía esperando su reacción. A su desgracia, Teren zanjó la charla poniendo morros y optando por ignorarles a todos.

-        En fin, deberíamos de ir a clase. –recordaba Storm a Eo.

-        ¿Por qué? Tilstey no nos da un respiro, y Wansky ya nos ha machacado lo suficiente.

Ysera, que no tenía que enfrentarse a una lección teórica ahora, al menos se ayudaba de su pesar para no darle vueltas a que tenía que subirse a una escoba.

-        ¿Wansky? ¿Machacar? ¿Desde cuándo? –Teren a Darrow, ambos sorprendidos.

-        Desde que nuestro querido Damen tuviese una idea brillante. –irónica Eo.

Fue mentarle, y no solo las dos chicas cambiaron el rostro. También en obviedad Teren y Darrow prestaban una atención diferente.

-        Fue su cumpleaños, y Wansky le propuso elegir el tema de la clase. Con eso de que… bueno, no estábamos todos muy activos, tuvo la idea. Y Damen eligió dar el  _Patronus_.

Rauda la mirada de Teren buscó la de Darrow. Sin girar todo el rostro, solo sus ojos se dirigían a él. Como si no quisiese analizarle pero sin presionarle con dicho análisis.

No fue el único. Sabedores de cómo a Darrow podían llegar a aterrarle los dementores, ese hechizo no iba a traer buenos pensares en él.

-        ¿Y qué tal? El  _Patronus_ , digo. –Teren.- Nosotros lo practicamos una vez. No en clase, pero…

-        Bueno, fue… difícil, de primeras, digamos. –Eo, que no iba a aportar memorias al momento.- Resultó ser un perro para mí.

-        Qué raro, e inesperado. –irónico Teren, buscando la sonrisa de Darrow.

Este la concedió con límites.

-        El mío fue un unicornio. –Storm, orgullosa.- Ysera también fue súper inesperado. –ironizaba.

-        Oh, Merlín, tienes un dragón. –Darrow.

Cuando Ysera asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ambos chicos pusieron la vista en blanco. Por si el gesto no era suficiente, se llevaban la palma de la mano al rostro en provocación. Ysera, al menos, reía.

-        Oh, venga ya, tú seguro que tienes otro. O un león. –provocaba.

-        Era un gato grande. –corregía. Aunque Teren negase.

-        Era una leona, solo que nunca le diste forma completa, ese hechizo se te resiste siempre—

-        Ya, es que eso de pensar en cosas felices cuando es para atacar a dementores, pues, es difícil.

-        ¿Qué tienes tú? –Storm a Teren.

-        Un águila.

-        Aquello no era un águila, era un águila mutado a tres veces su tamañ—

-        Porque le di potencia.

-        A qué no le das potencia tú. –Ysera.

Era clara la referencia a sus entrenamientos, los cuales cualquiera con experiencia en ellos podían saber de las intensidades de Teren a la hora de conjurar lo que fuese.

-        En fin, cambiemos de tema, por favor. –Darrow, suplicando.- Qué clase tenemos tú y yo. –al chico.

-        Runas. –gimió en disgusto.

-        Saltémonos la clase, vayamos a llorar a la sede o algo—

-        Ya lloraremos luego, tira, anda…

Se dispersaron por obligación propia. Storm y Eo al aula de Transformaciones, Teren y Darrow al de Runas, e Ysera a paso lento a los jardines de Hogwarts para, allí, someterse a su tortura propia de mantenerse sobre la escoba.

Habían comenzado a practicar movimientos más deportivos en el campo de Quidditch. Puesto que este se encontraba aún en mantenimiento y sin intenciones de apresurarse en su reparación, las clases habían regresado a los terrenos del castillo.

Le era difícil no pensar en Damen cada vez que lograba hacer alguna maniobra con una ligera complicación. Sabía que seguía a años luz de cualquiera de sus compañeros, amantes del arte de volar al contrario que ella, pero se entusiasmaba al imaginar que al chico le haría ilusión. Al menos al Damen al que solía conocer, el que la llevaba en su escoba a recorrer los terrenos de Hogwarts haciéndola perder el miedo.

El mismo que ni planteaba coger la suya propia para volar, y que ni sabía qué había sido de ella tras los destrozos del campo de Quidditch.

Ahora Damen regresaba a casa, no de la escuela, pues allí se pasaba de tanto en cuanto. Venía del Ministerio, de donde avisó a su hermano no dejaría de estar si él no le aportaba noticias. Por eso, ahora le buscaba, sorprendiéndose de dar con él en la cocina.

-        ¿Qué haces?

Alexander leía un periódico, o al menos venía de ello. Este estaba sobre la encimera, la amplia de color negro en donde tenía dispuesta una tabla de madera caoba y un cuchillo que se movía sin él darle uso.

Cortaba tacos de queso, lentamente. Él, mientras, picoteaba otras cosas que había dispuesto en una ensalada contundente.

-        Cocinar.

Damen fruncía el ceño, analizándolo todo.

-        Tranquilo, el queso es para ti. Sé que, si no, no te comes la ensalada. –no rio Damen, pero bien lo pareció.

-        Ya puedes echar…

Para empezar, uno de los daditos se lo agenciaba. Rápido se lo echó a la boca.

-        ¿Qué tal? –quiso saber. Alexander no respondió.

No de inicio, y al menos a Damen le dio tiempo para hacerse sus propias ideas.

Pues el periódico junto al que había ido a parar no era uno al uso. No era El Profeta, tampoco ninguno que conociese del mundo mágico. Este, para variar, las fotografías que guardaba, eran estáticas. Y los nombres o titulares que sus ojos captaban, poco conocimiento le traían.

La varita del mayor descansaba expuesta sobre el ejemplar. Miró Damen a Alexander con sospecha antes de que este siquiera se dignase a responder.

Se lamía con un beso el jugo de un tomate que acababa de partir.

-        Bien. –sincero. Damen aun así, dudó.- ¿Qué tal en el Ministerio?

-        Bien… -imitó, con clara incertidumbre.- El mensaje de Losnedahl, parece ser, ha calado hondo.

Se sonrió Alexander, asintiendo.

-        Tengo entendido que te ha dirigido gran parte de mismo.

-        Todo. –corrigó.- De inicio a final. –rio ahora, el mayor.- Bueno, el saludo no, eso no me lo dedicaba. Qué falta de educación…

Cortaba, con un cuchillo pequeño al que sí proporcionaba maña, el tomate en finos triángulos que, o bien echaba al bol de ensalada, o bien se llevaba a la boca.

-        Convocarme para amenazarme, y encima ni darme los buenos días.

Era difícil no sentir pena hacia ese pobre alimento. El cual se le había presentado sobre la tabla con esa disposición, la de ser cortado. Aun así, Damen sintió cierto revuelto en el estómago.

-        Para lo que tengo entendido que ha dicho, te veo muy calmado.

Giró el gesto Alexander a él. Sin perder su soberbia, ni la calma en la mirada a la que tanto había sucumbido.

-        ¿Debería no estarlo? –curioso.- ¿Qué te ha parecido a ti? No sé si te has enterado de todo—

-        Más o menos, sí. Tus amigos allí no es que se callen mucho—

-        ¿Y bien? –no quería largas.

Damen suspiró en silencio.

-        Era de esperar. –anunciaba.- No me ha sorprendido, pero no por ello he de pensar que es menos relevante.

-        ¿Tienes miedo? –burlesco.- A Losnedahl, y Hogwarts—

-        No tengo miedo. Tengo respeto, es diferente.

Rio Alexander, llevando ahora la mano a uno de los tacos de queso que el cuchillo en funcionamiento seguía formando.

-        No creo que merezcan ni eso. –Damen alzaba una ceja.

-        Vemos las cosas de manera muy diferente.

-        Eso no es nuevo.

Le ofrecía un taco. Damen, dudoso, tardó en cogerlo y lanzárselo a la boca.

-        Fue inteligente. –se alejaba ahora Alexander, dándole la espalda, hacia una despensa en donde buscaba especias.

Aprovechaba Damen para echar otro vistazo a aquel periódico no mágico. A intentar sonsacar algo que le hiciese entender lo que veía. Raudo volvió la mirada al frente cuando su hermano fue a él.

-        Dio un mensaje que muchos querían escuchar. Deberías de haber visto a Brice y Stringer, como si les hubiesen devuelto a sus padres o su querido amigo mestizo. –reía.- No es más que una comedura de cabeza para aquellos que, lógicamente, esperan más de su querido director escolar.

-        Para verlo tan mísero, tengo entendido que te ofendió bastante.

Alexander borró su sonrisa, pero no la dedicación con la que le miraba. Entendía ahora mejor Damen lo que se ocultaba tras sus ojos, ahora que su boca se mostraba sincera.

-        Una cosa es temerlo y tenerle en consideración, Damen. Otra muy diferente es permitir que me desprestigien delante de los demás.

-        ¿Desprestigiar? Te llamó asesino, pensaba que eso era una de tus virtudes favoritas. –burlesco.

-        ¿Eso crees?

Tan curioso como sincero. Hasta su hermano permaneció callado por la sorpresa.

-        ¿Te crees que me gusta matar gente? –esperaba respuesta.

-        No te he visto sufrir por ello.

Comía más queso Alexander, apoyado con un codo sobre la encimera.

-        No me gusta matar gente, Damen. Quitar vidas es algo que… -suspiró.- Ojalá no lo hubiese hecho nunca. –esperaba Damen, su propia corrección.- Ojalá no tuviese que hacerlo.

Ahí estaba. Clara y más concisa.

-        No me gusta matar gente, pero tampoco me gusta que a según qué gente se le considere igual a mí. –recordaba.- Y tampoco me gusta ver a esa gente disfrutando de las mismas cosas que yo, en cambio, he trabajado por lograr.

-        Disculpa mi osadía, hermano, pero explícame cuándo ganamos nosotros el tener esta sangre o—

-        No hablo de la sangre, Damen. –corrigió su provocación.- Yo les dejo estar. Que vivan, sus cosas. Que Stringer practique su magia, ya que eso por desgracia no se puede evitar… Pero que no lo haga en mi escuela. Que no lo haga en el Ministerio. 

Otro trozo a la boca. Traía el gesto una naturalidad a la conversación que en cambio no se veía por ningún lado.

-        Yo conseguí que abriesen Hogwarts, no los Muggles. Por tanto, yo merezco estar ahí, no ellos. Ya lo sabes.

-        Siento bajarte de la nube, pero no fuiste el único. –sabía por dónde iba, Alexander.- Darrow también—

-        Brice es puro de sangre. –recordó.- No me molesta su presencia. O no me molestaría, si supiese lo que debe hacer y lo que no. Podemos discrepar, pero al final del día, tenemos los mismos derechos.

-        Quieras o no, todos tenemos los mismos derechos desde hace muchísimo—

-        Damen, si ya sabes lo que pienso, por qué me insistes en contártelo.

-        No lo sé. No esperaba la misma cantinela que llevo escuchando desde niño. Me esperaba algo más original, ya que has empezado con eso de que no te gusta matar. –provocaba. Alexander se sonreía.

-        Bueno, había que saciar esa curiosidad tuya que no te permite dejar de pensar en el periódico de tu lado.

No iba a pecar de iluso a esas alturas. De igual manera que no iba a dejarle ver que se sorprendía de haber sido descubierto. Alexander se regodeaba en su propio conocer, y Damen se limitaba a que su hermano lo compartiese.

-        No me gusta matar, pero me gusta arreglar lo que creo que está mal hecho. –tajó un nuevo tomate, con violencia.- Y ya sabes que tengo muchas maneras de arreglarlas.

Alzó Damen una ceja. Ese gesto sí pasó desapercibido.

-        Sentía curiosidad, en cuáles tienen ellos.

Cogió Alexander su varita, sobre el periódico, y sacudió de lado a lado con delicadeza para que las páginas corriesen. Abriéndose por la sección de sucesos. A donde ahora Damen llevaba su mirada sin tener que ocultar el interés.

-        Es ofensivo ¿sabes? Que… Ellos –señalaba a las personas que pudiesen aparecer en las páginas.- sean considerados, por algunos, iguales a nosotros.

-        ¿Solo porque no pueden usar maldiciones para matar? –irritable.- No sé por qué eso te hace verte más merecedor de respeto. Tú mismo acabas de decir que no te gusta—

-        No es cuestión de tener variedad a la hora de matar, Damen, es de tener un poder que nos permite tener más opciones en todo.

-        ¿Por qué no miras la sección de deportes? Ahí tal vez te sientes menos poderoso al ver que apenas tenemos va…

El final de su palabra quedó silenciado por las hojas del periódico cerrándose como si una ventisca las uniese de nuevo al mismo lado. Desvió la mirada a su hermano, el que provocaba tal efecto con su varita sin que su rostro necesitase de comprobación.

No le miraba de vuelta. Alexander ya se había cansado de sus aportaciones.

-        Querías una respuesta. Varias, de hecho, y te las he dado, Damen, hasta las que no querías preguntar. Ahora, ve al comedor si te apetece comer, o escóndete en tu dormitorio como haces siempre.

Sabía que Damen le ignoraba en las recomendaciones. Y que, hasta entonces, su hermano preferiría hacer de todo menos comer con él. Pero disfrutaba de ver ahora su confusión. Tan prominente como para hacerle ignorar la invitación.

-        ¿Ah, sí? –exponía el menor.- ¿A qué me responde tu curiosidad por los asesinatos Muggles?

Él mismo se dio la respuesta al preguntar, y Alexander se la confirmaba con una sonrisa admiradora de su ingenuidad.

Tras una ligera petrificación, anonadado por lo que llegaba a imaginar, Damen giraba su rostro al periódico como si esperase que este tornase a mágico y las letras se moviesen para, en cambio, desmentir lo que pensaba. Le veía Alexander alterado, había perdido la frialdad con la que hasta ahora le había estado juzgando. Algo a lo que Damen habituaba, y él no toleraba.

De ahí el gozo. El disfrute por verle no atreverse a repetirlo.

-        Losnedahl…

Ponía nombre. Marcando aún más con ello la sonrisa de su hermano, denotando con obviedad la malicia de su mirada.

-        No puedes matarle. –recriminaba, angustiado. El verlo causaba en Alexander aún mayor gozo.- Has perdido la cabeza, sabrán que has sido tú—

-        No sé cuándo he dicho que no quiera el reconocimiento. –balbuceó Damen.

-        Esto no arreglará nada.

Alexander le dejaba frente al periódico, tornando sobre sí con una sonrisa de orgullo, escondiendo su varita en la espalda.

Cuanto más atormentaban a su hermano sus ideas, mayor resultado sabía que obtendría de ellas. Pues Damen, a su desgracia, no había heredado el optimismo familiar que le permitiría ver que no tenían más remedio.  Que la decisión era la correcta, aunque al chico las formas le irritasen.

Se lavaba las manos en la pila, sin dejar de marcar las comisuras de sus labios. A sabiendas de que Damen, a su espalda, aún se sulfuraba.

-        Estás perdiendo el control de todo, Alexander. –le recriminaba siguiendo sus pasos.- Esto no es lo que habías decidido. Ya has tenido que forzar la toma del departamento de Justicia, no caigas tan bajo como para enfrentarte a todo Hogwarts y ponerte en bandeja del Ministerio.

-        Hablas de ello como si todo estuviese perdido, mentas a Hogwarts como si fuese algo especial en esto, y te recuerdo que, sin mí, ya han dañado su moral—

-        Estuve allí, no sé si te acuerdas. –en protesta.- Mientras tú vivías en la ignorancia, yo estuve allí, y te puedo asegurar que no te van a dejar repetirl—

-        No tengo intención de repetirlo, Damen, solo seguiré mi camino—

-        Estás entorpeciendo tu propio camino. El de ambos. –se incluyó.

Y solo por ese detalle, la atención de Alexander recayó en su hermano con mayor ahínco. Aunque fuese solo por el gozo de escucharle en tal postura.

-        Macar no te permitirá esta. No cuando es tan obvia hazaña tuya.

-        Eso lo decidiré yo, hermano. –recordó.

-        No todo lo puedes decidir tú. –insistía.

-        ¿Pretendes hacerlo tú por mí?

-        Pretendo hacerte ver que te estás equivocando.

Era persistente. Cuanto más estrés veía Alexander en las palabras de su hermano, menor cantidad del mismo llegaba él a sentir. Mayor disfrute gozaba de saber que, cuanto más le horrorizase, más en lo cierto debía estar.

-        Con lo interesado que estás últimamente en todo lo que hago, te sigo viendo muy reacio a las ideas que te doy.

-        Esto poco tiene que ver con la idea, Alexander, te estoy diciendo que, cuando la quieres llevar a cabo, no es un buen momento. Mátale, me es indiferente, pero puesto que ahora estamos juntos en esto, agradecería un poco de consideración a mis opiniones.

Se sonrió aún más Alexander, en brazos cruzados.

-        ¿Quieres matarle tú, Damen?

Su pregunta le descolocó tanto como imaginaba que haría. Pues Damen no aportaba respuesta alguna ahora, ni vocal ni corporal. Atónito miraba a su hermano.

-        Hagamos una cosa… -le buscaba.- Tú le matas, y entonces podrás hacerlo cuando creas conveniente. Te hago ese favor, como te he hecho con tu amiga. Con tus tiempos, tus formas... Pero si no le matas, como a ella, las consecuencias serán terribles. –le miraba, exigiéndole un atrevimiento que no llegaba.- Si no quieres… Entonces lo haré yo. Y tú te limitarás a aceptarlo.

Su respuesta no llegaba, aunque Alexander poco de ella necesitase al conocerla de antemano. Veía la rabia en Damen, el deseo de salir ganando aquel duelo, uno que hasta Alexander gustoso perdería, si con eso le viese actuar.

Pero le conocía, y Damen tenía límites que Alexander por mucho que intentase, no lograba llegar a ver. Y puesto que respetaba sus distancias, exigía de vuelta que Damen respetase las suyas.

-        Imaginaba. –sentenció. Yendo a la encimera y haciéndose con el cuchillo que, desprovisto ya de magia, poco queso iba a cortar.- También imaginaba que no ibas a querer comer conmigo, así que no te esperé, espero no te ofendas. –se giraba Damen a él, aún con la angustia en la mirada. Se sonreía el mayor.- La ensalada es para ti.

Pasó por su lado, sin inmutarse lo más mínimo. Ignorando a propósito que Damen no le quitase el ojo de encima. Y palmeó su hombro como si de una despedida normal se tratase.

-        Nos vemos para cenar.

Se lo tomó hasta con calma Alexander. No tenía prisa alguna en llegar al Ministerio, y hasta su subconsciente parecía relajado al no proporcionarle el más mínimo estrés al respecto.

Era curioso, que tras el discurso que a media mañana Losnedahl había dado, ahora la sociedad mágica se relajase, en especial entre las paredes de Hogwarts, sintiendo que sus palabras habían ofrecido más que quitado a todo el colectivo.

Un pensar, tal vez el único, que causaba en Alexander cierto hormigueo en el estómago. Uno que le sacaba una sonrisa.

Había hasta decidido tomarse el viaje de manera diferente. Ignorar la red de polvos Flú, ni siquiera iba a aparecerse dentro del lugar. Viajó a Londres, una magia que iba a usar para presentarse cerca del Ministerio. Desde allí, buscó el transporte Muggle que más le conviniese, y se limitó a tomarlo como uno más. Una provocación que muy a su pesar solo él disfrutaría.

Porque, cómo gozaría de restregársela. De ver sus caras ante algo que, sabía, tomarían como una falta de respeto bochornosa.

Y es que nadie se imaginaba siquiera que Alexander estuviese dirigiéndose al mismo lugar del que esta mañana había partido con cierta vergüenza. Aunque, pensaba él, ese era el indicativo más claro para que hubiesen sabido leer sus pasos.

Pero tal vez Damen tenía razón. Tal vez perdía la cabeza, dejaba de usar la lógica, y hasta su hermano se presentaba con inesperada cordura a un acto que él en cambio disfrutaba de haber planeado.

De improviso y sin darle vueltas. Cuando mejor salían las cosas.

Ni siquiera Teren o Darrow iban a estar allí para verle. Eso sí que le hacía dudar sobre si seguir adelante o pausarlo, provocando una sonrisa en su rostro que le hacía recordar que nada le iba a hacer posponerlo.

Viajaba en ese metro, en el cual se había decidido montar solo para sacarse una risa a sí mismo. Y llegaba a la parada que conocía como la cercana al Ministerio para, una vez allí, visitar el edificio de entrada y transportarse de vuelta a donde no debería de haberse ido.

Porque su único arrepentimiento era haber esperado a que su hermano acabase su visita. A que Damen, a sabiendas él de su límite emocional, estuviese bien lejos de sus actos para no perder en él los pocos avances que sintiese haber conseguido. Ya arriesgaba suficiente al volverse a saltar la norma, a ignorar lo que le propusiese porque, pese a las intenciones, sabía que solo él podía decidir por ambos.

Iba tan concentrado, que hasta ignoraba el que le saludasen.

Con las manos en los bolsillos de su largo abrigo negro, abierto al centro, Alexander se limitaba a sonreír de vuelta a sus allegados, a los que, sabía, seguirían de su lado después de eso. Los que su padre había colocado junto a ellos en el camino, y los que él se encargaría de mantener.

Porque un mestizo como Leon Losnedahl no iba a impedirle ningún avance. Sus ideas de sangre mixta no iban a convencerle de nada, y mucho menos a conseguir borrar las suyas propias.

Cuanto más cerca se encontraba de su destino, más se sonreía por su maña. Por su victoria, la que Damen veía como derrota.

Entendiendo su punto de vista, siendo justos con la realidad que le esperaba. Pero si algo le había enseñado su padre era a no dejarse desvalorar. Que no le negasen quién era ni lo que había conseguido, que no menospreciasen su nombre, ni su apellido, y mucho menos los mestizos que tantos problemas les habían causado.

Cuánto desearía que su padre estuviese allí para verlo. Y lo único que agradecía de que Cassius Dantsov ya no estuviese junto a él, era que su falta era lo que permitía situaciones como aquella.

-        Adelante.

Pese a todo, educación.

Llamó a la puerta para aceptar permiso. Un detalle que ya de por sí le pintaba una sonrisa. Como si se burlase a su espalda de la mala educación mostrada por no saludarle en un discurso que le dirigió plenamente.

Abrió la puerta, calmado, y la cerró tras de sí.

Dentro, Losnedahl descansaba frente al fuego de su chimenea, quemando un papel sin importarle lo más mínimo la persona que esperaba a su espalda.

-        Hola, Alexander.

Cuán plena fue su sonrisa al saber que le esperaba.

-        Espero no molestarte, que no estés planeando justicias. –le oyó reír.

Agradeció que Losnedahl se girase a él para al menos verle hacerlo. Acompañarle con los restos del gesto.

-        Descuida. Eso lo dejo para la escuela.

-        Entiendo. ¿Horas extra hoy por aquí?

No necesitaba respuesta, sabía que Losnedahl se quedaría todo el día en su despacho del Ministerio. Aun así, le permitió la voz.

-        Macar quería verme, me habría ido antes, pero ya sabes cómo es.

-        Lo sé. La puntualidad no es su fuerte, aunque luego él la exija. –se sonrió asintiendo Losnedahl.

-        Exacto.

Se alejó del fuego, yendo hacia su mesa, en donde todo permanecía perfectamente organizado. Ordenado. Nada fuera de sitio, ni un bolígrafo ni tan siquiera una hoja saliente de todos sus archivos.

Como de costumbre, solo una vela alumbrando creaba movimiento en la armonía de sus bienes.

Alexander ganaba ira con solo verlo.

-        Me ha venido bien, aun así. –explicaba el director.- Que Macar se retrase como siempre.

Asentía el chico, como si siguiese su juego.

-        Me ha dado tiempo a ponerme en contacto con amigos, con mi familia. Avisarles, para que sepan dónde ir una vez pase, y recordarles que les quiero. –explicaba.- Ojalá hubieses podido tú tener ese detalle con tu padre, Alexander, de despedirte simplemente. De verdad lo digo.

Tensó su mandíbula Alexander, solo por escuchar tal referencia. Tal desfachatez.

-        ¿Tan poco crees que va a funcionar tu mensaje que ya decides despedirte? –se sonrió el director.

-        Bueno. –encogió sus hombros.- Vienes a matarme ¿no?

Sus labios se extendieron en una sonrisa cerrada. Marcaba sus comisuras, orgulloso de que Losnedahl lo hubiese sabido ver. Como si eso dotase al momento de mayor regocijo, de un aún más notable poder.

-        Siempre fuiste muy listo. –le decía Alexander.- Lástima que hoy errases tanto.

-        ¿Lo dices por esto? –les señalaba a ambos.- No creo haber errado en nada, entonces.

-        ¿Ves tu muerte como una victoria? –no lo negó.- Te valoras demasiado.

-        Tú mismo has dicho que soy muy listo.

Rio Alexander. Le asintió, ofreciéndole un punto a su favor. Luego, caminó cauteloso hacia su escritorio. Allí, Losnedahl se limitaba a esperar su hora.

-        ¿Sabes? Mi hermano me insistía en que no te matase aún.

-        Damen… -mirada perdida.- Un buen chico, sin duda.

-        El mejor. –aunque lo valorasen de maneras diferentes.

-        Lástima que no todos lo sepan ver. –no aportó a eso nada Alexander.- Imagino que él también erraba a tu juicio.

Alexander separó los brazos de su cuerpo para ofrecerse de muestra.

-        Estoy aquí ¿no?

Losnedahl asintió con la misma sonrisa.

-        ¿Sabes? No tengo pensado enfrentarme a ti, Alexander. De hecho, ya te digo, mis asuntos están más que en orden para poder irme, pero… -hasta le buscaba. Losnedahl salía de su protección tras la mesa para situarse cerca de él.- Tengo curiosidad. ¿Me matarás como al resto?

-        Oh, Leon, cómo osas. –fingida ofensa.- Tú siempre mereciste algo mejor.

No le dio mayor tiempo. Porque, pese a que contase con su visita, Alexander quería llevarse al menos el detalle de sorprender.

Lo vio en sus ojos, además del extremo dolor, cuando clavó el cuchillo bajo su costado. Que, pese a todo, Losnedahl no habría imaginado su final de esa manera. Y Alexander ni siquiera había sacado el arma de su cuerpo cuando ya se sonreía plenamente.

-        Ya que tanto defiendes la mezcla de sangre, por qué no darte una muerte al viejo estilo Muggle.

Convulsionaba. Los primeros espasmos de que su cuerpo dejaba de funcionar. Pero no dejaba de mirarle. Y lo impecable de su presencia, acorde con su despacho, empezaba a desentonar con gotas de sudor, con palidez en el rostro.

-        He estado leyendo, cómo se dan las muertes en el mundo no mágico. Y son bastante aburridas, no te lo negaré.

Miraba lascivo el cuchillo. La sangre que caía por su filo. Tan oscura y líquida, imposible de ver su tono carmesí bajo la poca luz de aquel lugar. Y hasta le dedicaba cierto desprecio, por recordar que muchos la veían de igual valía que la suya.

-        Pero reconozco que me resultaba excitante probarlo. –con una mano en el bolsillo, alzaba la del arma como muestrario. Claramente ilusionado, como un niño con un juguete nuevo.

Losnedahl se sostenía sobre el escritorio, impidiendo que su caída fuese fortuita, queriendo al menos llegar al suelo con cierto tipo de valor.

Le buscaba. Aún quería ver los ojos que le habían quitado la vida antes de marchar. Alexander se los ofrecía gustoso.

-        Hasta he venido en metro ¿sabes? –burlaba.- Son ingeniosos, los Muggles, la verdad.

Volvió a mirar el cuchillo ensangrentado. Con detalle y dedicación, descuidado hasta para dejar que las gotas se extendiesen por el mango y cayesen por su mano.

-        Es una… -tosió.- pena… Que veas esto como… Como una victoria.

Sacaba fuerzas para hablarle. Y solo por ello, Alexander le prestaba una atención honoraria desde su altura. Al arrodillado que con mano temblorosa se mantenía anclado a su escritorio. A su último resquicio de vida.

-        Tu padre estaría decepcionado… -atrevió a decir.

Se tensó de nuevo el rostro del chico. Borró de sus gestos la sutileza previa para cargarse de nuevo de ira. Empezando con su mirada, continuando con sus propias extremidades. Con los dedos de su mano.

-        Ojalá lo vieses todo un poco más como tu hermano.

Expiró profundo, ofendido por sus palabras y por su simple creencia.

Sin darle tiempo a repetirse, ni siquiera a coger una bocanada más de aire por unos labios que ya se habían teñido hacía rato de granate, Alexander llevó el cuchillo a su cuello y lo recorrió de lado a lado. De poco sirvió a Losnedahl la mano con la que se apoyaba en el escritorio, pues esta le acompañó sobre el tapiz del suelo, en donde quedó ya sin gota de vida, desprendiendo en cambio otras tantas de sangre a su alrededor.

Ahora Alexander no miraba el arma, prefería ver su obra, a sus pies, en regalo propio.

Cogía aire, otorgándose ahora la calma que sus palabras le habían quitado. Que la idea de que su padre pudiese decepcionarse de sus actos, que no los hubiese aprobado, se esfumase de su ser tan rápido como la vida del mestizo al que ya no le quedaba nada.

Le traería de vuelta solo para matarle de nuevo. Recuperaría su cordura para quitársela una vez más. Por su atrevimiento, por ser tan osado como para marchar de esa forma frente a él.

-        Ale… Alexander…

Tan aturdido por el odio que sentía, por las voces que le gritaban, con la voz del ya ido director, que su padre podría no estar satisfecho con su trabajo. Giraba a Macar con la ira de compañera y el cuchillo ensangrentado como prueba de las consecuencias de la misma.

Temblaba el hombre bajo el marco de la puerta, la cual mantenía abierta a un lado sin haber siquiera llegado a darse un pleno paso. Y miraba a Alexander con ojos cristalinos, impregnados en el llanto de la realidad. La que le daba de golpe en esos momentos, haciéndole titubear sus propias inhalaciones.

Cuán estúpido podía ser. Alexander simplemente no lo comprendía. Que a esas alturas, ese hombre aún se creyese su inocencia. Que no pensase que de sus manos pudiese salir algo parecido a la muerte.

Le miraba con desprecio, el que por fin podía permitirse mostrarle sin necesidad de mantener una tapadera que le había sido necesaria.

Ahora, nada más que a sí mismo requería.

-        Qué has…

Como si aún dudase de lo que sus ojos veían. De que el cuerpo sin vida de Losnedahl sobre la alfombra poco tuviese que ver con lo que su mano sostenía.

Y, por qué no jugar. Llevarle a una locura que pudiese él disfrutar.

-        No sé. –burlesco.

Le faltó hasta reír.

Macar se buscaba refugiar contra la pared, ignorando ya no la puerta, sino todo lo que no fuese la mirada de Alexander, a la que por primera vez se enfrentaba en sinceridad. La que, sin duda, no conocía.

-        Macar, amigo, cómo puedes ser tan estúpido.

Incapaz de seguir el juego, recriminaba con pesar. Como sí, dentro de él, Alexander aún hubiese tenido esperanzas de que el ministro no fuese una marioneta plena. Que algo de sus actos tuviesen cierta iniciativa propia. Que fuese un aliado más, a pleno saber.

Pero el hombre negaba. Aún insistía en rechazar lo que veía. Y eso sí le provocaba sonrisas. Una inocencia que bien se asemejaba a la de un niño.

-        Tú no… Hijo, tú no…

Su ingenuidad era abrumadora. Alexander dejaba caer el gesto a un lado con ternura, observándole gustoso cómo le podía ahora la locura. Como la mirada de aquel hombre iba a juego con la falta de oxígeno que necesitaban sus pulmones. Seguramente afectado por algún ataque de ansiedad que le dificultase aún más el entender lo que sucedía.

Y Alexander asentía, provocativo.

-        Yo sí.

Guardó su mano libre en el bolsillo, con toda la calma que se permitía, sin importarle lo más mínimo ya lo que se le enfrentase. Solo tenía ojos para su pasatiempo inesperado.

-        Hagamos una cosa… -proponía.- Yo… te doy esto. –enseñaba el arma en alto, bañado en sangre, tanto como su mano. Como el reguero de sangre que creaba a su paso.

Macar balbuceaba, ya no sabía Alexander si en busca de palabras o simplemente como reacción corporal al pánico.

-        Te lo doy, yo me voy, y… Tú haces lo que quieras con él. ¿Te parece?

Negaba. Raudo como podía, Macar negaba. Sollozaba ahora, en reflejo del miedo que se apoderaba de él. Intentando traspasar la pared a su espalda, sin fuerzas siquiera de tomar el hueco de la puerta e intentar huir de allí. Por mucho que supiese que no iba a llegar lejos, intentarlo no era siquiera opción.

-        ¿No?

En fingida dolencia. Como si rechazase su presente honrado. Alexander curvaba el entrecejo para entristecer sus cejas y provocar una agonía más marcada en Macar. En quien ahora le veía acercarse, con tanta cautela que hasta empeoraba su capacidad de reacción.

Aún intentaba camuflarse con la pared. Aún Macar intentaba mantenerse en cierta altura mientras negaba, una y otra vez, y suplicaba que no diese un paso más al chico al que nunca había visto más que como un joven pleno de educación e inteligencia, una que bien distaba de la que veía ahora.

El que al llegar a él borraba su sonrisa, su diversión, y su paciencia, para clavar contra su aterraado cuerpo el mismo cuchillo que le había roto las percepciones. El que ahora se ensangrentaba de otra sangre más, de linaje puro pero que al mirarlo, Alexander no podría diferenciar del que previamente lo tintase.

Por eso no bajó el gesto a la empuñadura, por eso no quiso irse de allí con el despreciable recuerdo de que su sangre y la del muerto a su espalda eran iguales a la vista.

-        Te lo estaba regalando, amigo. –le susurraba, en malevolencia.- No creo que estés en disposición de rechazarlo.

Manoteaba Macar su brazo. Le azotaba sin fuerza como si, al expulsarse, aún pudiese mantener su vida con él. Y el temor se fuese a esfumar, de igual manera que la cruda realidad volvería al pasado, a donde Alexander no era más que un niño para él. Cargado de inocencia.

Pero ni al mirarle daba con tal saber que tan certero él había tomado. Porque esos ojos poco tenían que ver con los que acostumbraba.

Y no pudo tomar conclusiones. Ni analizar más allá de lo que el pánico le había permitido. Ni sobre él, ni sobre su difunto padre. La vida se le escapaba, igual que el equilibrio.

Caía agonizante sobre el suelo, rodeando con sus manos el cuchillo de su pecho, a los pies de un Alexander que le miraba con soberbia y malicia. Con plena conciencia de sus actos, y con un peso menos al que manejar. Independientemente de las consecuencias que ese inesperado cadáver tuviese en su futuro.

Nada le importaba ahora. Esperó a que la vida se perdiese del cuerpo de Macar, y luego solo tuvo que pasar por encima del mismo para abandonar el despacho, el cual clausuró a su espalda. Quedando estático justo al otro lado del mismo.

Observó su propia mano, con la sangre aún tan viva que insistía en gotear. Miró también sus pies. Las huellas carmesíes que las suelas de sus zapatos dejaban a su paso. Las cuales aún podía borrar, que hasta podría eliminar del rastro de su calzado como si nada hubiese pasado. Como si él no hubiese estado allí.

Pero ya bastante se había vivido de eso. Ya otros se llevaron los honores de acabar con la paz de Hogwarts, en rebeldía ante uno que ahora se negaba a compartir el éxito.

Echó a andar, pasillo arriba, despreocupado de las marcas a su seguimiento, del tinte de su mano, de los cadáveres a su espalda.

Sonreía, a un lado con picardía, en recuerdo a los mismos.

Que nadie dudara ahora de su autoría.  


	106. Chapter 106

La última clase del jueves les suponía un alivio a todos.

Después de la clase de Runas a la que Darrow tanto se había negado a ir, acudían Teren y él junto al grupo de primero para dar con Agrerta una nueva clase de Estudios Muggles. La llegada de la Primavera había traído con ello nuevas ideas que hacían al profesorado sacar a los alumnos al exterior. Ese día, para realizar un picnic al estilo Muggle.

Fue razón suficiente para que una mareada Yserea, horrorizada para variar por su clase de vuelo, y una aún aturdida Eo, agotada de una sesión teórica de Transformaciones, disfrutaran al fin del final de la jornada.

Buscar frutas y encontrar la manera de llegar a ellas sin utilizar la mágica, decorar cestas con flores que solo perteneciesen al mundo no mágico, preparar el set sobre el césped sin recurrir a la varita… Algo que a Ysera y Teren les parecía lo más sencillo del mundo pero que, al grupo, se le resistió bastante.

En especial cuando las ventiscas de la tarde quisieron llevarse de allí la manta en la que descansaban y Agrerta les negaba el anclarlas al césped con encantamientos.

Acompañó la merienda las risas grupales. Un divertimento que a su desgracia solo duró la hora lúdica, haciéndoles regresar a Hogwarts cuando no querían.

-        He comido tantas manzanas que yo no sé si voy a poder cenar ahora…

Eo se llevaba la mano al estómago.

-        Te has comido una y media, no dramatices. –su hermano.

Recibía por su apuntación un golpe en su propia tripa de parte de una Eo enfurruñada.

-        Pues ya es bastante, no suelo merendar si quiera. No soy como tú, que te habrás comido cincuenta castañas…

-        ¿Cincuenta? –protestaba.- No creo que hayamos conseguido siquiera tantas.

-        Conseguirlas sí. –aportaba Teren, junto a Ysera.- Luego, cocinarlas, habéis fracasado estrepitosamente.

-        Ah, que había que… -se giraron ambos a Darrow.

Sin pestañear, buscaba el chico la manera de fingir que su comentario era una simple broma. Ni Teren ni Ysera le creyeron. Y su hermana, que negaba, menos.

-        Pues yo casi no he comido, así que lo que no te comas tú, Eo, me lo como yo. –Ysera.

Raudo Teren asintió en acompañamiento. Ambos, que más que partícipes del picnic habían sido meros espectadores, compartiendo risas por las torpezas ajenas, no habían comido nada a sabiendas de que, como las castañas de Darrow, iban a tener un serio peligro.

-        Vale ¿comemos en Hufflepuff? –proponía.

-        Os invitaría a Slytherin, pero—

-        Tranquila. –entendían.

Pese a que nadie del elenco de apoyo a Dantsov acudía a Hogwarts, ya fuese por expulsión o por ausencias como las de los propios hermanos, el permanecer por allí con Teren, Darrow, y compañía, no era el mejor de los planes para pasar una velada agradable.

Tampoco Ravenclaw era nunca opción, pues ni Teren descansaba por allí salvo que tuviese la conciencia tranquila al despertar. Y Gryffindor… solo por los recuerdos, Darrow la evitaba cuanto podía.

Así que Hufflepuff era siempre el rincón donde compartir ingesta. Sin poder deshacerse de las miradas y los cuchicheos, en donde allí contaban con menor disimulo, al menos solía vaciarse con mayor rapidez.

Allí se sentaron a disfrutar del final de una tarde agradable. De la que habían disfrutado todos, a excepción de la que llegaba a última hora.

-        Odio Runas ¿os lo he dicho antes?

Darrow alzaba la palma de su mano para que Storm la chocase efusiva. Lo hizo, pero con claro recelo al gesto.

-        Tú cállate, siempre me insistías en lo maravillosa que era.

Un puchero dolido que hizo al chico bajar el brazo con pesadez. Perdió la mirada sobre la mesa, sin que Storm le hiciese caso. Para desquitarse del todo, sacó de su bolsillo lo que le iba a dar.

-        Te había traído castañas, pero bueno. –protestó.

Storm, que se desquitaba de la capa, dividía su mirada entre el muchacho y las cuatro castañas que había dejado sobre la mesa.

-        Pero no están asadas…

Teren e Ysera rieron al frente, acaparando la mirada de un Darrow que desistía de siquiera prestarles más atención. Eo, al lado del chico, se aguantaba el gesto solo para evitar recibir el golpe con el que Darrow buscase desquitarse.

-        Pues te las asas tú ¿quieres? –mosqueado.

Storm solo pudo sonreírse y, en imitación a Eo, aguantarse la risa que le producía verle no solo fruncir el ceño en cabreo, sino cruzarse de brazos sobre la mesa. Tuvo que acercarse a besar su mejilla en agradecimiento. Por las castañas, y por alegrarle el fin del día.

-        Pues podrías empezar. –ofrecía Teren.- Porque a este paso es la única cena que tenemos.

-        Iba a decir, sí… -Storm.- Pensaba que llegaba tarde y veo que ni hay comida.

-        ¿Ya os habéis colado de nuevo en las cocinas? -Darrow a Eo, que confusa pedía explicaciones con los brazos.

-        ¿Cuándo narices nos hemos colado nosotros—

-        Dormís al lado, vamos, estoy segura de que por la noche alguien va y—

-        Y claro, yo tengo que saberlo. –a Ysera.

Era un hobbie que siempre daba cierto resultado: el provocar a los hermanos Brice. Sobre todo cuando uno de ellos estaba inmerso en el chinche al otro.

Ese día, en cambio, las risas fueron cesando a medida que el tiempo pasaba y el hambre hacía su presencia. En especial en los tres presentes que no hubiesen comido nada desde la hora del almuerzo, ya lejana.

-        ¿No han avisado ni nada?

No eran los únicos que pasaban sus miradas por la mesa del profesorado, aún vacía. Normalmente, hasta que al menos uno de los docentes no estuviese en su asiento, los elfos de las cocinas no sacaban a relucir los banquetes. Ese día, con la ausencia del pleno elenco, esta se hacía de rogar.

Y cada vez eso suponía una mayor incertidumbre.

Porque Teren y Darrow no dejaban de mirarse, estando este último a medio alzar sobre el banco constantemente. Algo que, denotaba a las chicas que las cosas no iban como deberían.

Aún alumnos iban y venían de los pasillos al Gran Comedor. Los que esperaban en el primer turno para comer y los que, más rezagados, solían dejarlo para la última hora. Se apelotonaban alrededor de las mesas en curioseo. Algunos diciendo que su clase había terminado antes de la hora, otros las suyas se habían dado con plena naturalidad. 

Storm hasta llegaba a pensar que tal vez el discurso del Ministerio iba a ser repetido ahora, de ahí la expectación y la espera. Hasta lo compartía con una Ysera que lo quería ver factible, pero que dudaba tanto como ella de que no hubiese habido algún aviso.

Confirmaban eso con la gente que venía de las Salas Comunes o del Vestíbulo. Ni anuncios, ni carteles que reuniesen a los estudiantes.

Tuvieron que esperar a que la directora de la casa de Gryffindor, Fletchley, se abriese paso por la puerta con clara urgencia para que todo el salón enmudeciera.

Por su expresión. Por la palidez de su rostro.

-        Todos los alumnos a sus casas. –en voz alzada.

Nadie movió un dedo.

-        Que los Prefectos y ayudantes los conduzcan a todos y que se aseguren de que nadie abandone la Sala Común o los dormitorios. –buscaban los alumnos las miradas de sus delegados.- Ahora.

Antes de que el jaleo comenzase a darse, la mujer buscó a Darrow con la mirada, sin tardar en distinguirle en la casa que no debía.

-        Brice. –alarmaba. Este se alzaba.- Por favor, ve con ellos.

Le pedía su trabajo, a lo que asentía Darrow dispuesto.

-        Qué ha pasado.

Teren había raudo pasado por encima de la mesa para ir a su lado, de igual manera que ahora las chicas que llegaban a él. Claramente Fletchley no quería dar información, pese a que su rostro en pánico no denotase que era por mantener en sorpresa buenas noticias.

-        Losnedahl. –anunciaba. Con voz rota.- Le han asesinado. También al ministro.

La reacción más notoria fue la de Eo, que ahogaba un grito tras la palma de su mano dando un paso atrás. Storm había cogido la mano de Ysera, que incrédula ni respondía. Y mientras tanto, Teren comenzaba a pestañear aturdido mientras giraba sobre sí. Darrow solo pudo cumplir.

Asintió a la mujer, que se alejaba ya a asegurarse de que el resto de su casa y las demás partían en orden.

-        Qué mierdas ha pasado. –Teren, como si recriminase a un Darrow que recriminaba de vuelta.

-        Ve al Ministerio, con Viole—

-        No puedes quedarte aquí. –recordaba.- No sabemos qué ha—

-        Iré a la sede en cuanto pueda. Id. –miró a las chicas.

Antes de que llegasen a reprochar, Darrow ya se había marchado a las filas de su casa para, cuanto antes, ponerse a guiar. Teren tornaba por ello a las chicas.

-        No salgáis de allí ¿vale? –exigía. Luego, miró a Storm.- Ven conmigo, vayamos con tu madre.

Esta rauda asintió, separándose del trío. Ahora Ysera y Eo dudaban.

-        Por qué hemos de quedarnos—

-        Porque no sabemos qué ha pasado. –a Eo.- Darrow irá ahora con vosotras. No es buena idea que tú –a Ysera.- pases por allí ahora.

-        ¿Y tú sí? –preocupada ella. Teren no intentó si quiera negar la obviedad.

-        Yo, menos incluso que tú. –imaginaban.- Iremos enseguida. Marchaos ya.

Con frustración, Eo e Ysera se desaparecían a San Mungo. De igual manera, Teren cogía la mano de Storm para llevarla al pasadizo que daba al despacho de su madre. Segunda vez que la transportaban, y de nuevo Storm ni siquiera se planteaba el si podría haberlo hecho sola o no.

Allí, no perdieron ni un segundo en acelerar sus pasos para llegar al despacho que, a su desgracia, se presentó vacío.

-        Joder.

Quejó Teren.

Sin perder tiempo, el chico sacó su varita y comenzó a apuntar a su ropa. Tornó el jersey de su casa en uno simple de color marrón, e igual hizo con su corbata, en una tonalidad mayor. Los pantalones los mantuvo. Luego, giró a una atónita Storm que ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar a imitarle, pero era algo que en Transformaciones aún no habían llegado a dar.

Por ello el chico apuntó a su jersey para, de igual manera, tornarlo a uno granate en camuflaje. Luego Storm se deshizo de su corbata y escondió el cuello de su camisa. Ahora, siguieron esperando.

Supo Storm que el chico cargaba el gesto por estar intentando contactar con Violetta. Sin dar resultado mientras ambos, inquietos, deambulaban por el cuarto esperando a que algo pasase. Teren, mientras insistía.

-        ¿Y si contactas con alguien dif—

-        Eso intento. –bufó ella.- Voy a salir, voy a—

-        Tú no puedes salir ahí fuera. –recriminaba. Pensativa.- Deja que vaya yo, quédate aquí—

-        Storm, si ha—

-        Asumid una orden por una vez. –sentenció, molesta.

Teren, aun así, cumplió. Cogió aire en suficiencia antes de hacerle frente al afirmativo gesto tras el cual Storm partía. Luego, solo tuvo que abrir la puerta del despacho de su madre y volar pasillo abajo hasta poder ir en busca de respuestas.

Corría. Despavorida con la varita en mano solo en caso de que se viese necesitada de usarla. Acudía tan rápido como podía a la sala de prensa, en un pasillo tan abarrotado de personas que con pararse ante una ya obtendría respuestas.

Pero era un riesgo que no estaba dispuesta a tomar. Prefirió asomarse directamente a la sala, buscar ya fuese a su madre o a la propia Bianca Brice, al igual que algún profesor que hubiese acudido a la llamada del Ministerio. Alguien, a fin de cuentas, que supiese se mantenía de su lado.

Muy a su desgracia la marabunta era tal que difícilmente conseguía ver a nadie que reconociese. Y los que hacía, como ya pasase en el pasillo, prefería no tomar el riesgo de dar con alguien inadecuado.

Volvió a salir de allí, recorrió el pasillo de arriba abajo, igual que el piso de arriba en donde hasta la llegaron a preguntar si se encontraba bien, limitándose a asentir en afirmativo sin pararse a indagar más.

Pasaron minutos, largos, hasta que Storm dio con su madre. Salía Violetta de un despacho, acelerada, con papeles en la mano y el pelo recogido en sinónimo de que la mujer yacía en casa y ahora había tenido que regresar de nuevo.

-        ¡Mamá! –exigió atención.

En alarma, Violetta se giraba en busca de la voz, cesando su propia marcha acelerada. El rostro de la madre al ver a su hija donde ya daba Storm por hecho no quería verla, era de espanto.

-        ¡Qué haces aquí! –reprochaba.

-        Teren está en tu despacho, te estamos esperando, qué narices—

-        Vete de aquí ahora mismo, Storm. –

No quería tenerla en el Ministerio. Nunca antes Violetta había reaccionado así a ver a nadie, mucho menos su hija, en aquel lugar.

-        Qué ha pasado.

No pensaba irse hasta tener respuestas. Y puesto que su madre lo sabía, molesta cogió su mano y la hizo desaparecer. Con ella, al menos, de vuelta a su despacho. En donde, a sorpresa de Storm, Teren no esperaba.

-        Dónde está Teren. –preguntaba, mientras su madre se sentaba tras el escritorio.

-        Si pensabas que Teren iba a quedarse aquí esperando, no conoces a ese chico—

-        Pero es peligroso—

-        Estará bien. Ahora, no vuelvas a presentarte aquí si algo como lo que ha pasado sucede, Storm, no sabes—

-        No lo haría si supiese qué narices ha pasado.

Violetta reordenaba sin mucho sentido papeles en carpetas, metiéndolos luego en los cajones a tutiplén.

-        Alexander ha matado a Losnedahl. Y luego a Macar. O al revés. Quién sabe.

-        Cómo…

-        ¿Cómo? Con un cuchillo. Ni siquiera ha usado ma—

-        No, o sea… Espera ¿qué?

Tomó asiento. Dejó de observar la puerta como si esperase que Teren pasase por ella en algún momento.

-        Que Alexander ya no tiene bastante con asesinar con su varita, o su serpiente, ahora directamente lo hace con las manos.

Anonadada, escuchaba a su madre aún en estado de histerismo. No sabía dónde residía en ella la sorpresa. Si en el método por el cual Alexander había llevado a cabo su nueva maña, o en el simple hecho de que el chico hubiese matado no solo a Losnedahl, sino al propio Macar.

Violetta masajeaba ambos lados de su frente, apoyada en codos sobre la mesa en busca de algo de estabilidad. Storm se dejaba apoyar contra el asiento por la presión de su cuerpo. Era una sensación extraña. La de pensar en que Losnedahl había caído, la de que Alexander no le había dado siquiera un día desde que el ya ido director le plantase cara frente a todo el Ministerio. El cual ahora Storm imaginaba, no debía encontrarse en las mejores de las situaciones.

Una parte de ella, por cruel que fuese, veía el lado positivo de la caída de Douglas Macar. Ese hombre que más había afectado al bienestar de la sociedad mágica con sus intervenciones que simplemente ayudarla. Se había quitado al fin del camino, solo que era aturdidor el hecho de la manera en la que había abandonado el mismo.

Ahora el gran nombre del Ministerio quedaba bacante. Ahora… O Alexander lo tomaba por la fuerza, dándose todos los plenos derechos que gustase, o ya se encargaría el chico de encontrar un buen nombre al que situar en lo alto del mandatario.

-        Qué va a pasar…

Aterrada. Pues la positividad de ver un futuro más claro ahora no tenía cabida si Alexander seguía allí. Si el chico no recibía castigo.

-        No lo sé. –confesaba angustiada.

-        Dónde está Alexander. ¿Le han detenido? ¿Le harán juicio los demás—

-        Alexander está en su casa, Storm. O donde quiera estar. Sentado en su sofá, sonriéndose ante la vida, seguramente.

Cómo esperar algo bueno de la situación si esta le ponía en bandeja al chico el seguir siendo un asesino en serie.

-        Pero…

Miraba Violetta a las dudas de su hija, expuestas en su rostro con tanta claridad como con pena y desamparo. Ojalá pudiese acudir a algo que decirle.

-        Ni siquiera intentó ocultar su autoría. –con voz quebrada, la de una mujer que hablaba de la pérdida de un amigo.- Los acuchilló. Fue al despacho de Leon y le acuchilló allí mismo. Y al ministro. Y luego se fue, caminando por el recinto como si nada, bañado aún en su sangre.

-        Y por qué le dejaron. –incomprensible. Se enervaba.- Si tan obvio lo dejó ver por qué—

-        Porque tienen miedo.

Una realidad cruel y que destruía todo por lo que Storm y los suyos intentaban luchar. De qué valía el sacrificio, si el temor terminaba dominándoles a todos.

-        ¿Sabes cuántas bajas ha habido en el departamento de Justicia desde que se confirmase todo?

Lo desconocía. Aun así Storm ni negó ni emitió deseo por conocerlo. Se limitaba a recibir la información.

-        Más de doce. –explicó.- Más de la mitad de nuestras esperanzas en ese sector. Y otras nueve en el de Aurores. Ni recuerdo cuántas en todos los demás departamentos. Nadie le hizo frente, nadie fue capaz de—

-        Pero no pueden… -sollozaba.- Así solo le estamos regalando lo que quiere, no pueden dejar que—

-        Alexander Dantsov ha entrado en el despacho de Leon Losnedahl y le ha matado con un cuchillo, Storm. Y luego ha repetido la hazaña contra el propio ministro. –recordaba.- No celebro las marchas, que el miedo gane, pero no puedo culpar a aquellos que llevan acudiendo al Ministerio horrorizados durante años para ahora simplemente no poder más.

-        Y de qué sirve todo entonces, lo que hacemos, para qué—

-        Nadie tiene derecho a exigirle nada a nadie, mucho menos cómo sentirse.

Tornó Storm antes de plantear una respuesta al escuchar la puerta abrirse. Teren se abría paso por ella, en aún mayor angustia de lo que Storm le hubiese podido dejar ya un tiempo atrás. Sintió la necesidad de alzarse y abrazarle, celebrar su presencia, pero el chico ya iba a tomar asiento junto a ella, aceptando como suficiente su mano.

Se recaía en el asiento, escurriéndose en él sin que el respaldo sirviese a más que sus hombros. Masajeaba sus ojos, no quería Storm saber los recuerdos que Teren intentaba borrar inútilmente de su memoria reciente.

-        Qué hacemos ahora.

Desesperanzado. Mirando a Violetta en reto de que la Aurora aportase algo que le sirviese de valor.

-        Mata al director de Hogwarts. Mata al ministro. Y se va de rositas a casa. –se encogió de hombros.- Ahora, qué.

La llegada de Teren había traído consigo aún mayor agotamiento. Un desamparo tan notable que en Violetta el cansancio se veía más severo. Storm miraba a su madre esperando, como su compañero, que algo dijese en beneficio de al menos la esperanza. Nada en cambio la Aurora tenía que aportar que sirviese de ayuda.

-        Hay que encontrar esos archivos. O dar con el dichoso lugar.

Teren negó. Primero en tensa serenidad para luego darle rienda suelta a su risa nerviosa y carente de ningún tipo de comedia. Escondía su rostro bajo las manos en las que también se resguardaba con su dolor. Storm sintió una lágrima caer por su mejilla.

-        Eso no va a pasar. –recordaba Teren, negando.

-        Lo sé. –desilusionaba Violetta.

-        ¿Entonces? –enrabietado.- ¿Seguimos sacrificándonos para intentar salvar a más gente a la espera de un milagro?

-        ¿Se te ocurre algo mejor?

Mordió su labio Teren en puro estrés. Storm bajaba el gesto, desesperada también ante la incertidumbre y la falta de soluciones.

-        Ni aunque encerrásemos a Alexander daríamos con el lugar. Es capaz de hacerse olvidar el recuerdo, ni todo el  _veritaserum_  del mundo tendrá nada que sacar—

-        Si llegamos a tiempo, antes de que lo hiciese, tal vez—

-        Quién. –quería saber.- Dudo que mi departamento cuente mañana con menos de la mitad de lo que hay ahora. Y el de Justicia, de haber alguien, serán aliados suyos. No habrá juicio siquiera mientras él siga aquí, no permitirán nada. El uso del  _veritaserum_  ha de ser aceptado por el Juez Supremo después de un análisis de la situación—

-        No necesita análisis. Estamos—

-        Storm.

Entendía su desesperación, pero no podía cargar contra la exigencia de respuestas que en ningún lugar guardaba.

-        No habrá detención si el Ministerio sigue así.

Storm imitaba a Teren en postura, una que dejaba claro que el peso del mundo les caía sobre los hombros. Tanta responsabilidad sin garantía alguna de dar resultado.

-        O sea, que es cierto. –Storm.- Lo que decíamos el otro día.

Teren y Storm se miraban. Cada cual con su pesar. Storm no podía sacar nada en positivo de la mirada de ninguno, menguando con ello su deseo por continuar.

-        Seguiremos sacrificándonos. Para intentar salvar a la gente que aún esté en el camino de Alexander. Pero ni llegará una justicia, ni sabemos si llegaremos a encontrarles. –se encogió de hombros, decaída.- Es… Es alargar todo esto. Hasta que Alexander se canse.

Insistían los dos que la acompañaban en el despacho en mirarse. Antes de perder el gesto con la misma desilusión que Storm había usado al comunicar sus palabras.

Permanecieron en silencio, también dotando a Violetta del tiempo en soledad, pese a acompañarla, que seguramente la Aurora aún no había tenido para asumir la pérdida del que era su amigo. Su hija la miraba contagiándose de su pena, viendo ya no al ser querido que les había dejado, sino ya entristeciéndose por el simple hecho de que Leon Losnedahl se había apuntado, sin deseo, a una lista que no hacía más que crecer.

Cuándo detestaba la conversación que habían mantenido en la comida. El cómo todos vieron venir que, pese a lo valiente del gesto del director, eso no iba a ser bien recibido por Alexander.

Ni en sus peores augurios imaginaron que el purista actuaría en cambio de esa forma. Ya no solo en el mismo día, sin dar un respiro, sino con un método que hasta entonces había dejado de lado. Por qué tendería ahora a la faceta no mágica de un asesinato. Qué gusto podía sacar de algo así, si ya el resto de sus actos parecían engrosar su ego.

Teren sacó a Storm de sus oscuros pensares para animarla a regresar a San Mungo. Que Violetta contase con, ahora en plenitud, una soledad necesaria. Se despidió su hija de ella como buenamente pudo, a sabiendas de que no iba a paliar su pérdida, y luego directamente transportó su cuerpo a la sede de igual manera que hacía su amigo. Ahora, sin necesidad de compartir el viaje de vuelta.

La imagen que les recibía no distaba mucho de la que ellos traían.

Teren no tardó en dar con la mirada de Darrow, gemela a la suya, y Storm… La chica se dejaba caer contra una mesa con aún la suya perdida.

Todo era un despropósito. Cualquiera de los presentes, asumía ella, era consciente de la situación en la que se encontraban. De que todo ahora empeoraría, sorprendiéndoles el hecho de que, cuantas más cosas se sucedían, peor eran los augurios. Algo que no parecía cesar.

-        Qué va a pasar en Hogwarts…

Preguntar sobre la situación general era inútil. Eo por ello buscaba al menos una respuesta a algo que entendiese como posible de responder.

Pero ni a eso sabían qué aportar.

-        No creo que sea buena idea volver a Hogwarts ahora mismo. –Darrow.

No tardó Teren en apoyarle con un gesto vertical.

-        Hemos pasado del mensaje protector de Losnedahl respecto a la escuela a ver como ahora toma el lado opuesto…

-        ¿Creéis que Alexander irá? –Eo.- A la escuela, a hacer algo—

-        No sé. –Teren.- Dudo que lo necesite, pero… al Ministerio no es que pueda acercarse. O sí, depende de cómo lo mires, poder, puede… Pero no le es recomendable.

-        ¿Entonces? –Ysera.- ¿Esperamos y… y ya está? –asintieron los dos chicos.

-        Ahora con el fin de semana imagino que todo el mundo que quede aprovechará e irá con su familia. Si es que alguien queda a estas horas, después de lo del campo de Quidditch ya me extrañaba que hubiese vuelto tanta gente… Ahora que tanto Losnedahl como Macar han caído, dudo siquiera que salgan de casa.

-        Perfecto para Alexander.

Protestaba Storm a la historia de Darrow. A la misma que su madre ya le hubiese contado y que con pesar intentaba asimilar. Que el miedo había ganado la batalla al deseo por acabar con todo aquello. Aunque, como Violetta dijese, poco podía culpar a las emociones de la gente. A las amenazas que sintiesen, o recibiesen. Menos incluso a niños de once años que veían su curso truncado una vez más.

Y aun así, le destrozaba por dentro el ver cómo le otorgaban a Alexander el poder de decisión por todos. Que le facilitasen el camino de esa forma.

-        Iré y vendré de Hogwarts. Tengo que hacerlo, como ayudante a Prefecto. –Darrow explicaba.- Eo irá a Italia. –asentía ella.- Porque mi madre no va a salir del Ministerio, y por muy segura que sea nuestra casa, es preferible alejarse. Bastante haré yo con pasarme.

-        Yo supongo que iré con mi padre. –Storm, obviamente.- ¿Vosotros qué haréis?

Teren e Ysera se miraban, confundidos. Claramente la opción de Storm o Eo para ellos quedaba descartada.

-        Yo me quedaré aquí. –Teren no se lo pensó demasiado.- Trabajando, investigando, no sé. Pasaré por el Ministerio siempre que pueda a—

-        Acabamos de asumir que Alexander tiene vía libre para hacer lo que quiera, y pretendes ponerte delante suya para que te aniquile… -Eo. Teren se sonrió a lo bajo.

-        ¿Te importa si me quedo contigo? –Ysera quiso saber.

Teren negó, aún con el triste gesto. Algo de compañía no iba a venir mal.

-        Haced lo que queráis, pero pienso pasarme por aquí cada hora para comprobar que no os habéis ido al Ministerio a liarla con Alexander. –Darrow, poco sereno pese al intento.

Tanto Ysera como Teren se miraron a medio camino de sonreírse. Ninguno es que desease ese enfrentamiento ahora mismo, pero era bueno saber que Darrow les pararía los pies. Que, al menos, ahora no pretendía imitarles.

Se dispersaron antes de que la noche se echase sobre ellos.

Darrow acompañó a su hermana a Italia, en donde pasó más tiempo del debido aprovechando la acogida de sus abuelos, al tanto de la situación, para cenar y al menos descansar antes de regresar al castillo.

Por igual, Storm partió a su casa en donde no esperaba ver a su madre en las próximas horas. Su padre no la recibió con muchos ánimos. Losnedahl, desde hacía tanto tiempo amigo de su madre, conocía de buena mano a un Viktor Pemberton que había recibido la noticia hacía ya muchas horas. Se acompañaron en una cena más que tardía y para nada disfrutable, pero al menos lo hicieron en una compañía que, esperaban, su madre estuviese teniendo con otros compañeros de profesión.

Sin compartir mucha palabra, aún afectados por el shock, Ysera y Teren descansaban con la mirada perdida y la mente en todas las tonalidades menos el blanco del descanso. Ella, sobre una mesa en donde estiraba las piernas en pesadez. Él, paseando de lado a lado con tarros y cuencos que reorganizaba una y otra vez sin saber muy bien en qué pasar el tiempo.

Como leve distracción, un pasaje que solo la llevaba a regresar al inicio, Ysera le miraba como si quisiese cargarse de esperanza con mirarle. Sintiéndose torpe e inútil, y sin nada a su alrededor que le hiciese mantener la esperanza en nada, Ysera se aferraba a la imagen de un chico que había sufrido lo que ella temía padecer. El que, en cambio, aún se mantenía en pie.

-        De verdad crees que no vamos a conseguir nada…

No es que Teren se lo hubiese dicho. Que viese todo tan oscuro como para no ver solución. Pero ya conocía al muchacho, ya temía que lo que entendía en su expresión fuese lo que de verdad su corazón le hacía latir.

Frenó Teren junto a un estante, mirándola sin mudar el rostro. Sin ocultar esa realidad que Ysera temía. Que, sabía, él también padecía en horrores.

-        Simplemente veo poco probable que algo cambie si los únicos cambios que tenemos son a peor.

Algo lógico, no por ello menos aplastante. Ysera se mordió el labio, entristecida, con el cráneo apoyado contra la pared en pleno agotamiento.

Era triste que a esas alturas nada pareciese servir de ayuda. Que ni tantas personas como las que formaban parte del Eje pudiesen pararle los pies a un simple mago, por muy poderoso que este fuese. Menos aún si ellos contaban con el muchacho que ahora giraba sobre sí de nuevo, para seguir reorganizando.

Le resultaba curioso a Ysera el punto en el que ambos se encontraban. Los dos únicos de ese grupo que habían defendido una idea más directa de acción. Que barajaban tomar los riesgos necesarios, cubrirse del nefasto recuerdo de una muerte, si con ello permitían alargar un poco más la vida de aquellos que no podían defenderse.

Curioso porque ni poniéndose ella en el peor de los casos, era capaz de dar con una solución al problema. Sentía que ni acabando con Alexander podrían salvar a nadie. Que, antes de compartir sus secretos, Alexander caería llevándoselos con él.

Que lo que tanto temían en la sociedad que hiciese el chico, ellos lo planteasen como solución y ni así sirviese de respuesta.

Cuán cruel debías de ser para bastarte contigo mismo y causar con tus actos el suficiente temor como para que, en similar respuesta, nada pudiese pararte. Cuán crueles debían de ser ellos para poder plantarle cara en igualdad de condiciones.

-        Damen no tuvo nada que ver con lo de Klapp…

Tal vez por necesidad, por deseo propio de no perder la fe en quien hacía ya mucho se había desbancado de la idea de ofrecerla. Ysera se recordaba en alto, también a quien le daba la espalda, que Damen aún podía ser decisivo en eso.

Compartía con el chico un mensaje que se había guardado para sí y que solo había llegado a compartir con Storm en simple necesidad de emitirlo. Que no había querido exponer frente a Teren ni Darrow por simplemente no verles perder la esperanza, por mucho que ella intentase retenerla en el presente.

-        Lo sé.

Triste, comunicaba, aún de espaldas.

Se le pintó una sonrisa triste a Ysera. Tan cargada de nostalgia y lamento que, por mucho positivismo que quisiese darle a su mensaje, no era capaz de amasarlo.

Cuán desesperado tenía que estar Teren. Cómo lo estaría Darrow. Si ambos, a esas alturas, aún como ella mantenían las esperanzas en quien se negaba a tomarlas. Ni siquiera Ysera se había planteado que Damen hubiese formado parte de la barbarie de ese día. Que hubiese ya fuera ideado o siquiera colaborado con su hermano para que este pudiese acabar con la vida de Macar y de Losnedahl.

Y eso que, al contrario que el allí presente, ella desconocía cómo se había dado todo.

Y aun así, se resistía a pensarlo. A dejar escapar toda la fe que pudiese mantener. A darle la victoria al chico, tan pronto.

-        Cómo ha sido… -quiso saber.

Teren permaneció más tiempo girado. Cuando volvió de frente a ella, Ysera sintió un pinchazo bajo el pecho al ver sus ojos rojos. El motivo de su escondite ajeno a su mirada. El pesar que ya cargaba tanto en ellos.

-        No es agradable de recordar. –confesaba.

-        ¿Violetta te lo ha contado? –prefirió saber entonces. Él negó.

-        Storm fue a buscarla, porque no estaba en su despacho. Yo… eso de esperar lo llevo muy mal, fui a enterarme por mi cuenta por allí. –se sonrió la chica, entristecida para no variar.- Los ha acuchillado. A los dos.

Fue tan inesperado que Ysera no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño aun cuando su boca mantenía el resquicio de una fugaz sonrisa. Amoldó sus labios al resto del gesto, sin pestañear.

-        ¿Acuchillado? –Teren asintió.

-        Se habrá cansado de los métodos mágicos. –en rabia.

Patidifusa, Ysera intentaba llegar a una explicación. De nuevo, volvía a preguntarse cuál debía de ser el estado mental de aquel chico si, a esas alturas, hasta se permitía pasar una tarde de entretenimiento como aquella. Darse ese capricho.

-        Parece ser que su intención era solo Losnedahl. –exponía.- Macar llegaría y le vería, no sé. Parece ser que tenían una reunión.

-        ¿No es posible que entrase a la misma a matarles a ambos? –negó.

-        Dudo que Alexander quisiese matar a Macar. O sea, no… -cogía aire.- Obviamente quería, solo que no ahora, no tendría sentido. Si es que lo otro lo llega a tener…

Se apoyaba en la mesa frente a ella.

-        También algo me dice que, de haber sido así, Losnedahl habría hecho algo para evitar la muerte de Macar. Y, por lo que se sabe, Losnedahl hasta avisó a su familia de que iba a morir.

-        ¿Lo sabía? –asintió lento Teren.- ¿Cómo?

-        No creo que lo supiese literalmente. Si no… Imagino que, como nosotros, sabía los contras de su discurso. Y él vería venir lo que nosotros no.

Un suspiro entrecortado, cargado de angustia en una Ysera que volvía a dejar caer la cabeza hacia la pared. Perdía su mirada en el techo.

-        Por qué lo ha hecho… -escuchaba Teren.- Si lo sabía, si hasta avisó… Por qué no huyó, o pidió ayuda—

-        Es difícil de saber ya. –tristemente.- Y prefiero no tener respuesta. No saber que… -cogía aire.- Que lo vio como un sacrificio a tomar.

-        ¿Y qué ganamos con esto de ser así? ¿Qué esperaba? Alexander ha vuelto a demostrar que tiene total libertad. Que—

-        Lo sé. –ella se mordía el labio, negando.- Tal vez pensaba que esa libertad suya se iba a ver limitada.

-        Pues siento comunicarle esté donde esté que ha sido inútil.

Se rompía su voz. Teren alzaba la mirada para dar con la suya, a sabiendas de que nada podía hacer en esos momentos para evitarla el llanto.

Bajó él el gesto, e igual hizo la chica para someterse al estado lacrimógeno que requería su cuerpo. Expulsar un poco más el dolor, dejar correr al exterior toda esa carga. Dejar que el tiempo pasase, hasta que hubiese respuestas.

Estas, como esperaban, tardaron varios días en llegar, de una manera u otra.

No vieron a Eo hasta el lunes, de igual manera que tampoco Storm se dejó ver. Darrow en cambio, como había prometido, iba y venía de un lado y de otro para asegurarse de que todo se mantenía en orden.

Parecía ser que Hogwarts estaba prácticamente vacío, que solo con el domingo algunos alumnos tomaron el camino de vuelta a la escuela. En especial, los grados adultos. Por otro lado, Teren era el que traía las noticias desde el Ministerio. Viajes que minaban su moral siempre que los tomaba, y que Ysera nunca acompañó por, entre otras cosas, ni querer, ni poder. Pues Darrow se encargó de permanecer con ella en todas las ausencias del de Ravenclaw para asegurarse de que Ysera no cambiase de opinión.

Nada había nuevo que confirmar desde el Ministerio. Solo algo positivo, que al menos alargaba un poco la llegada de, imaginaban, nefastas noticias: el nuevo ministro sería elegido por votación del consejo al igual que con aprobación del ministro Muggle. Parecía ser que ese fin de semana se habían dedicado a poner en alerta a la vida no mágica de cara a las posibles consecuencias de la ausencia de un líder político. Ahora, con todo medianamente hablado, se le otorgaba al Ministerio el poder de sustituir a Macar.

Quedaba que, como pudiesen, evitasen que Alexander se hiciese con dicho escalón. Pero, por el momento, nada pintaba bien. Pues los presagios de Violetta se comenzaban a cumplir.

El Ministerio había contado también con tantas bajas que, de cara a una votación, las opciones no se presentaban para nada optimistas. Los departamentos con más fuerza habían sufrido tantos abandonos que, los restantes, o pertenecían a los aliados de Alexander, o se mantenían silenciosos para no añadir sus nombres a su lista de víctimas.

Por otro lado, tampoco ayudaba que los intentos por los Aurores y aliados del Eje por enjuiciar a Alexander hubiesen quedado parados.

El chico ni se había asomado al Ministerio esos días. Permanecía en su hogar, haciendo su vida, a la espera del mejor momento para pasear su sonrisa por los pasillos en donde sabía todos le iban a temer. Incluidos sus allegados.

Ningún intento por procesar una orden judicial había salido favorable. Todos rechazados, todos ignorados. Daba igual que el propio Alexander hubiese sido visto tras el crimen, ni sus fieles iban a declarar contra él, ni los testigos se veían en capacidad de enfrentarle.

Volvían con ello el lunes a Hogwarts, angustiados solo de pensar en que ya ni siquiera esperaban a las alarmas. Que Alexander podía hacer lo que fuese, cuando quisiese, el día menos pensado y de la más extravagante de las maneras.

Porque ese era un pensamiento, que, a la vez de perturbador, intentaba Ysera asimilar con la misma esperanza que el pasado jueves.

Que Damen no formaba parte de eso. Que Damen aún podía sorprenderles.

Sobre todo al verle allí. Al ver que, de nuevo, no cesaban sus intentos por retomar unas clases que, sabían, se iba a ver obligado a pausar en algún momento. Porque su hermano así lo requeriría, porque su vida en sí, se lo exigiría.

Pero entraba con Teren y Storm, con la que ya se habían reencontrado, al Gran Comedor de buena mañana para un desayuno que se les presentaba ante todo indigesto.

-        Podéis venir a Ravenclaw si queréis…

La casa estaba medianamente vacía a esas horas, mucho más favorable que en la media mañana o la tarde. Aun así, Storm e Ysera negaron la oferta para sentarse en la misma mesa que Damen. El chico que, en soledad donde siempre, giraba sus cereales sin siquiera llevárselos a la boca. Ni por una vez en todo el desayuno.

Le vieron marchar, dejando atrás la duda en ellas de si volverían a verle a lo largo de la mañana. Sorprendiéndose al descubrir que el muchacho ya esperaba en clase de Varmoon para la sesión de Pociones de inicio de jornada.

Hasta el maestro se sorprendía de verle.

Había sido curioso ver el vaivén de personal en San Mungo ese fin de semana. Ysera había escuchado a Teren hablar con Wansky, con Varmoon, con gente del Ministerio que desconocía, y hasta un Rannier que ya parecía haber dejado su papel de ayudante a la causa para verse inmerso en ella.

Las charlas que hubiesen podido tener con Wansky bien se asemejaban a las que Teren pudiese tener con ella. Ese halo de esperanza, siempre presente. De optimismo pese a que no se viese con facilidad. Rannier en cambio usaba más su labia para la lógica. Rechazaba posibilidades, se limitaba a pedir hechos con los que trabajar. Eso, siempre que Ysera estaba delante, pues más de una vez el hombre insistió en hablar con Teren a solas.

No le ofendió. Había llegado un momento en el que Ysera prefería no escuchar ciertas cosas que pudiesen hacerla desquebrajarse. Y siendo Rannier, que se alejaba de la esperanza como el que más a no ser que esta procediese de un cálculo realista, escucharle dar por perdido todo, en especial a sus padres, no era algo que desease.

Tampoco había sido partidaria de escuchar a Varmoon, al que ahora enfrentaba en clase con la serenidad digna de la lección.

Siempre había tomado al profesor de Gryffindor como alguien que mantenía sus esperanzas. Alguien en similitud a lo que Wansky le hacía saber. Al menos en lo que Damen refería.

Damen siempre había sido, junto a Storm, el alumno predilecto de un maestro de Pociones como él. Nadie en su clase tenía cabida para sus halagos si ellos dos estaban presentes, y eso, por algún motivo, había animado a Ysera a creer que, como ella, vería en el chico aún la incertidumbre de su resolución.

Pero eso parecía haber cambiado hacía tiempo.

Por cómo había hablado con Teren, por las cosas que había dicho delante suya, el profesor con procedencia Muggle se unía a aquellos que, al contrario que Ysera y Teren, rechazaba al menor de los Dantsov como su esperanza.

Dio igual el intento de Teren por dejar esa faceta del profesor de lado en las conversaciones. Era inevitable ver en Varmoon el desprecio que había crecido en él hacia Damen. Uno que, sin duda, se había extendido tanto entre la gente que, ahora, ni siquiera las miradas bastaban para hacérselo saber.

Esa clase era ejemplo de ello.

Damen se sentaba solo, al final. Ya no porque así lo hubiese él deseado, pues no dudaba Ysera que ese bien podía ser su deseo, sino que se habían llegado a dar situaciones en las que, por espacio, el chico había tomado asiento junto a alguien y ese alguien había abandonado el puesto.

Varmoon, a su manera, había dejado caer sus desprecios hacia el chico desde hacía tantas semanas que solo ahora Ysera llegaba a comprenderlo.

Volvía a preguntar su temario a primera hora, como cada día desde el inicio del curso, y por cuarta vez en el mismo mes, Damen era su víctima. Y, solo consciente ahora, ningún premio le era dado al alumno por no fallar ni una sola vez en su respuesta.

Un castigo menor, sin duda, que deseaba Ysera todos fuesen por igual en la actualidad. Pero era un cambio de guion. Una muestra clara de que las cosas dentro del Eje estaban tomando una forma que distaba entre sus propios miembros. Algo que, temía, les terminase separando completamente, si el miedo no lo hacía antes en forma directa.

Daba con ello resultados extraños de presenciar. Como que Varmoon rompiese su fidelidad a su alumno predilecto. Como que su otra alumna entre algodones, en cambio, rompiese lanza a favor del damnificado.

-        Me da igual lo que tengas contra Damen. Es un alumno, y tú un maestro. Si hace algo bien, has de premiarle, como haces con todos.

-        ¿Eso lo dices porque perjudica a Slytherin que no le den puntos, o porque en tu corazón algo empieza a latir en defensa de Damen?

Esperaban para la cena en Ravenclaw. De nuevo, la casa había contado con ausencias pese a lo esperado. Más de las habituales, lo que dejaba caer que no muchos iban a regresar a Hogwarts.

Darrow provocaba desde allí a Storm ahora, que agudizaba la mirada hacia él en acusativa. Teren e Ysera se miraban, sonriéndose, y solo Eo se mantenía serena por haber iniciado ella la parte destructiva hacia el chico en la conversación que Ysera había propuesto.

-        Estoy siendo objetiva, con todo. –mantenía Storm.- Sea Damen o seas tú. Si haces tu trabajo, en clase, has de recibir tu puntuación. Eso es todo.

Darrow buscó la mirada cómplice del chico que tenía al lado, sin llegar a conectar del todo con él sin que Storm buscase defenderse.

Sonó la patada bajo la mesa con notoriedad. Hasta los más cercanos a su lado se giraron a comprobar si alguien había apaleado la madera.

-        ¡Eh! –protestaba Darrow, masajeándose la espinilla.

-        No sigas por ese camino. –le amenazaba.- Y dejemos de hablar de Damen. –le buscaba con el gesto, de cara a Slytherin.- Que ahora no esté despotricando contra él todo el rato no significa que confíe en él.

-        Pero reconoces que antes despotricabas constanteme… -amenazaba Storm con devolver el golpe.- Vale, vale, zanjemos el tema.

-        Y cenemos, por Merlín. –Eo.- Que nadie se ofenda por esto, pero a quién han matado hoy para que tampoco tengamos cena.

Era triste que un comentario aparentemente burlesco fuese tan real. Pues, pese a la conversación, o el ritmo de la misma, ninguno había pasado por alto el detalle. Solo Teren, que venía de visitar el Ministerio a media tarde, parecía más relajado.

-        Estaban reunidos hoy para nombrar a quien ocupará el puesto en dirección.

-        ¿No había sido Maxon la elegida?

Desde el primer día, la jefa de la casa Ravenclaw había tomado el puesto en relevo. Por antigüedad en la escuela, su cargo entre los cuatro jefes pasaba a ser el que heredaba el puesto, asumían todos, de manera definitiva.

Teren se encargaba de negar.

-        Tiene que dar el visto bueno el Ministerio.

-        Vaya… -burlesca Eo.- ¿Y Maxon de qué pie cojea? Para hacernos a la idea de lo que Alexander va a decidir.

-        Maxon es mestiza, pero no es que rinda muchas cuentas al Eje.

-        Mira, entonces a lo mejor hay esperanza.

Sin saber si esta era buena o no, si podían entregarse a lo que trajese la mujer de Ravenclaw con ello o no. O a quien ocupara el cargo en su lugar.

Tuvieron que esperar, como siempre, aún un largo periodo más antes de que el profesorado comenzase a salir de las puertas traseras. No al completo, pues nunca parecían presentarse todos a la vez, y Maxon claramente no se encontraba entre los que se dejaban ver.

Esperaban su salida, aunque fuese para confirmar o denegar su nuevo título para con la escuela, y lo hacían todos en silencio al imaginarse, debido a la espera, que el motivo residiría en la presentación del nuevo puesto de director.

Y todos tendrían sus cábalas hechas de entre las posibilidades presentes, pero ninguno, sin duda, llegó a contar con que la opción elegida no formase parte del elenco docente. No del que permanecía en la escuela al menos.

-        No…

Ysera puso en voz de todos el pesar. Agachándose pese al haber estado alzada para intentar ver entre las cabezas de Ravenclaw que se alzaban a su lado. Solo Darrow permaneció con la rodilla sobre el banco, comprobando con sus ojos que, por desgracia, lo que no había querido imaginar, tomaba forma en el centro de la amplia mesa.

Causando tal revuelo que hasta se permitía el lujo de dejar el cuchicheo masivo para dotarse de una arrogancia aún mayor. Como si no portase consigo ya bastante. Como si no causase gozo suficiente el ver que prácticamente todos los presentes se giraban a buscar no solo la reacción de sus allegados, sino de un Damen que, a sorpresa de mucha gente, permanecía en su asiento con una serenidad cuestionable.

Porque, que Mario Santoro regresase a Hogwarts en el puesto del director, no podía ser algo que él hubiese ideado. Que Damen siquiera viese como aceptable por parte de su hermano.

Ysera fue la que más buscó su rostro. Y no dejó de presenciarle ni cuando Santoro se desplazó al centro del estrado docente. Cuando abrió la boca para, por si cabía alguna duda, dejar claro que su papel en esa historia, aún no había concluido.

-        Ah, Hogwarts… -en fingida melancolía. La de aquel que se fue sabiendo que regresaría.- Me encanta estar de vuelta.


	107. Chapter 107

Solo él podía conseguir que esa sensación de se extendiese de tal forma. Que los pocos presentes que aún aguantaban el tirón en Hogwarts sintiesen que ya habían alcanzado su límite. Sin necesidad de sufrir un golpe físico, ni una amenaza verbal personificada.

Mario Santoro cogía las riendas de Hogwarts y, ahora, cualquier ápice de esperanza era una simple ilusión que, en conciencia, mostraba nulo interés por cumplirse.

El Ministerio estaba perdido, y con ello todas sus oportunidades. Si desde allí Alexander, tras lo sucedido, aún podía salirse con la suya y situar en el puesto más alto de la escuela a nada menos que Santoro, qué esperanzas les quedaban. A qué agarrarse para pensar que ese no era el fin, que los tiempos más oscuros de la sociedad mágica volvían a comenzar.

A Eo le costó esfuerzo no llorar durante su discurso de investidura. Poco o nada dijo Santoro que pudiese ser identificado como una ofensa directa, hasta en esa situación Alexander le había dado indicaciones idóneas. Pero el problema no residía en sus palabras en sí, sino en el mensaje que con ellas divulgaba. Oculto entre matices.

Retomaba el mandato, el que sabía tenía sin haber sido nunca director. Volvía al lugar de donde nunca se le debió haber echado. Y no perdonaba, pese a asegurar hacerlo, a todos aquellos que dudaban de él, le temían, y hasta habían celebrado su expulsión. Ahora, sabían, ninguno iba a pasar el corte. Y este, poca referencia hacia a la educación.

Esperaban Storm e Ysera que Eo no acudiese a la clase del martes. A la chica, el regreso de Santoro le había creado el mayor estado de nervios de la época reciente. Ni su hermano ni Teren lograron expulsar de ella el pesar, por mucho que dijesen que nada iba a sucederle mientras todos ellos siguiesen allí. Eo temía a Santoro, temía lo que Alexander pudiese dictarle. Y, al fin y al cabo, ni ellos ni ellas tenían mensajes de calma que compartir ante una situación que pintaba tan turbia.

No sabían qué profesores habían dejado el cargo tras la reincorporación de Santoro. Se rumoreaba que gente como Agrerta se había visto obligada a abandonar la escuela, afectada ya no por el temor, sino por la propia dirección de Santoro de pausar el curso de Estudios Muggles. La propia Maxon, de Aritmancia, había sido la única que públicamente había dejado su puesto por sentir el nombramiento de Santoro como indecoroso e irrespetuoso. Luego, otros como Varmoon, esperaban los chicos a saber de sus decisiones.

De momento, Storm e Ysera caminaban junto a Eo hacia el aula de Encantamientos. La peor manera de continuar la semana, y sin duda la pesadilla que no deseaban tomase forma después de la noche del lunes.

Pero allí estaba él. Tras su escritorio, el cual no guardaba ni un solo detalle que Losnedahl hubiese traído con él. Tan pocas clases impartidas por el viejo director y ya echaban de menos todos y cada uno de sus detalles.

Con mayor dolor Eo entró al aula. Aguantando el llanto ya no por el recuerdo del asesinado, sino por ver quién usurpaba su lugar. Cuán enferma estaba la sociedad que por ellos decidía si el propio asesino del ausente colocaba a su marioneta en su lugar.

Ningún paso fue capaz de dar cuando el hombre alzaba la mirada de sus papeles para, sádicamente, sonreírles en bienvenida.

-        Un gusto verlas de nuevo a las tres.

Ninguno sentía y ninguno compartían.

La mirada de Santoro habría deseado plantarse en Eo, atormentarla un poco más, provocar que su pánico aumentase si era posible. Pero al maestro se le iban los ojos a los que más odiaba de las tres. A una Ysera que, pese a las malas noticias, mantenía la compostura con total pasividad.

Era lo único que les quedaba. Demostrar su entereza, aunque esta fuese fingida, pues ni ella ni Storm demostraban una indiferencia real a las circunstancias. Pero era lo que tocaba en esos momentos, lo que Teren había recomendado también hacer, asumiendo él mismo que difícilmente lo iba a lograr.

Sin retirarle la mirada, porque no iba a comenzar el juego ya perdiéndolo. Ysera caminó junto a Storm hacia su pupitre, desafiante, con aguante. Retiró el maestro el gesto de ella cuando más alumnos hicieron su entrada. Tenía más odio que compartir.

Aprovecharon los minutos previos al inicio de la clase para pensar en lo que, o bien no hubiesen querido la noche anterior, o ya fuese algo que repetir antes de enfrentarse a la lección.

No habían hablado, lo pensasen o no, entre ellos. Solo en los bancos ambos chicos habían intentado animar a Eo, pero Storm e Ysera habían guardado silencio hasta a llegar a la habitación. En donde simplemente se miraron sin tener nada que aportar, pues nada que compartiesen iba a servir para amenizar sus sueños.

Se despertaron de igual manera, y ahora frente a Santoro, cada una divagaba en lo que acudiese a su mente con mayor ahínco.

Difícilmente Ysera no pensaba en quien imaginaba no iba a presentarse. En un Damen del que no quería imaginar su estado, lo que le habría supuesto el varapalo de su hermano al optar por Santoro para tal puesto. Disimuladamente giraba el rostro a los últimos pupitres del aula, en donde solía sentarse, en donde, obviamente, no se encontraba ahora.

Regresó el gesto, sin querer mostrar demasiado ante alguien que, sabía, aprovecharía hasta el último detalle para vapulearles. Ahora tocaba más que nunca alzar el rostro, en cuello alto y orgullo intacto. Hasta que pudiesen las fuerzas.

-        Os diría algunas palabras, pero no creo que estemos en condiciones de perder mucha lección. Imagino que mi sustituto desprestigió todas mis doctrinas, y ahora me toca empezar de nuevo y recordaros lo que importa, y lo que no.

Eo cerraba los ojos en la segunda fila, trabajando en su autocontrol para no caer en la necesidad de saltar. De romperse ante él ya no por la poca vergüenza con la que hablaba de Losnedahl, sino por el trato que ya de inicio les estaba dejando caer recibirían.

-        Tranquilos, hoy seré benevolente. –se sonreía.- Daremos teoría. Quiero repetir las lecciones que hayáis dado en mi ausencia. Asegurarme de que las aprendéis correctamente.

Se miraban Storm e Ysera a sabiendas de que aún esperaba una larga hora por delante. 

No se giraron a Eo para simplemente no exponerla ante un Santoro que, en guardia, esperaba a quién lanzarse.

-        Según los… resúmenes… -pasaba desganado los papeles de su mesa.

Solo de pensar las chicas que esos pertenecían a Losnedahl… Darían lo que fuese por quitárselos de las manos.

-        Habéis dado, o eso parece, encantamientos domésticos o de uso cotidiano. –alzaba una ceja al papel, asqueado.- A estas alturas…

Pasó más hojas antes de cerrar lo que parecía un cuaderno repleto de apuntes. Claramente disgustado con el tema a tratar.

Era un alivio para las chicas tener su varita expuesta sobre la mesa más allá del libro, pues la contención que debían tener en esa clase era difícil de controlar.

-        En fin, que todo sea por honrar al que tuvo la idea. –burlesco.

Storm aguantaba la respiración en busca de profunda calma, una que ni Ysera cogiendo su mano lograba transmitirle, por falta en el origen.

Solo sintieron en positivo una cosa del hecho de que Damen entrase por la puerta del aula, y era que al menos Santoro reprimía su deseo de provocar a Storm e Ysera, algo que bien gustoso hacía.

Pero, como al resto de alumnos, la mirada se le fue al chico que se dejaba ver. Inesperadamente, pese al azar que parecía rondar siempre a sus apariciones en la escuela. Damen entraba, sereno, con la corbata en su sitio al igual que el cuello de su camisa o el jersey. Y miraba a Santoro con la pasividad que acostumbraba a mostrar en cualquier aula.

Una que no acostumbraba a dejar ver frente a él.

-        Perdón.

Nunca Ysera pensó que oiría a Damen disculparse ante Santoro. Ya fuese por un retraso a clase o por cualquier otra cosa, y no al menos siendo este lejos de la ironía. Porque Damen se excusaba con totalidad, como hacía siempre que llegaba tarde a alguna clase, independientemente de quién. Ahora, frente a un Santoro que lanzaba a la derecha todo el peso de su sonrisa.

-        Pasa, Dantsov.

Le animaba con la mano, desinteresado en el tiempo de su llegada.

Aún más incómodo de ver, más confuso para el entendimiento. No solo dolía ver que la disculpa de Damen parecía ser una vergonzosa exposición frente al resto, ya no por su retraso sino por a saber qué exigencias, ahora ver el disfrute de Santoro lo empeoraba aún todo más.

Damen fue a su asiento, en soledad para mantener las costumbres. Y allí permaneció durante una clase en la que Santoro no le dirigió ni la mirada ni la palabra. Siendo eso un acontecimiento tan novedoso que hasta los alumnos giraban a Damen como si el paso de los minutos no ayudase al entendimiento.

Pero estático se mostraba el chico. Como si nada sucediese. Como si voluntariamente hubiese decidido acudir a esa clase de Encantamientos un martes por la mañana.

Y toda la pasividad que mostraba él, a Ysera se le esfumaba. Temiendo que en efecto el chico así lo hubiese querido hacer. Que tanto hubiesen cambiado las cosas como para que Damen ahora viese con buenos ojos el compartir aula con aquel hombre.

Apenas tardó unos segundos en alzarse cuando Santoro dio por finalizada la clase. Tan rauda que el maestro se quedó mirando su presencia ardiendo en deseos de reprochar algo. Conteniéndose en cambio, a sabiendas de cualquiera que ya no necesitaba de actuar en el aula. Que contaba con la bendición superior para hacerlo cuando fuese.

-        El jueves ejemplificaremos algunos de los hechizos.

Ya no solo Ysera. También Eo y Storm aceleraban la recogida de sus bártulos con tal de no permanecer allí mucho más.

-        Por muy insignificantes que sean, requeriré la máxima de las perfecciones.

Cuánto ignoraban sus palabras. Poco o nada querían saber de lo que tuviese que decir en su despedida, alejándose ya de las filas delanteras para dejarle en el olvido.

Pero, pese a ello, sus palabras llegaron a sus oídos como si ellas mismas fuesen las receptoras.

-        Damianos, quédate.

Sin responder a ese nombre, Ysera frenaba en seco. Tardó poco en girar el rostro a un Damen que no se lo devolvía.

-        Tenemos que hablar de tu nombramiento como Prefecto, y de las normas a seguir.

Vieron Storm y Eo, anonadadas, cómo Santoro pedía a Damen que se acercase ya no solo con su voz, también con un gesto despreocupado de su mano. Ysera no llegó a observarlo, pues sus ojos solo descansaban en un Damen que, pese a todo, no la buscó ni una sola vez.

Asintió el chico, continuando la recogida de sus cosas a sabiendas los que le miraban de que no iba a acercarse hasta que todos se fuesen.

Por ello Storm, en rabia, cogió la mano de Ysera y tiró de ella. Para no solo dejar que se uniesen quienes esperaba no ver nunca juntos, sino para que su amiga pudiese dejarlo atrás. Ojalá para siempre.

Mucho en cambio tornaron las cosas cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado.

Damen no aguardó ni un solo segundo en alzar la mirada en cólera hacia un Santoro que se sonreía en brazos cruzados, apoyado sobre el escritorio a la espera del motivo de su reunión. Que, sin duda, no era Damen.

Apenas segundos tardó Alexander en aparecerse.

Y pocos menos en hacer como si llevase allí toda la mañana.

-        Salir de casa para meterme en Hogwarts… -disgustado.- No es el mejor de los planes, la verdad.

-        Pero es el más cómodo. –Santoro recordaba, alardeando.

Alexander, que caminaba atándose los puños de su camisa, se limitaba a mirarle en reojo con clara desaprobación. Hasta alzaba una ceja, sin ocultar lo mucho que dudaba de sus palabras.

Paró al lado de Damen, llevando su mano a su frente, en donde se limitó a cambiar de lado unos mechos de pelo blanco.

-        ¿Cómo estás?

Quiso saber. Damen dio respuesta hablada, pero en nada se inmutó físicamente.

-        Intento acostumbrarme a que mi hermano me la ha jugado otra vez.

Como si le quitase seriedad a sus palabras, Alexander se sonreía. Pellizcaba con suavidad un poco de su piel, en la mejilla, antes de dejarle un poco al lado.

-        Ya te lo expliqué, no pude decírtelo antes. El Ministerio fue más caótico de lo que imaginas.

-        Lo sé, pero volvemos a lo de siempre, hermano: agradecería que me contases que tienes planeado poner a según quien en la dirección de mi escuela. Por saberlo, vaya. –protestaba.

Alexander mantenía la sonrisa.

-        Te enteraste antes de venir, no dejé que te llevases la noticia como el resto.

-        Oh, qué considerado. –burlaba. Sabía Alexander que cargado en rabia.

-        ¿Por qué te molestas tanto?

Que provocase Santoro a Damen conseguía borrar la sonrisa de Alexander. Solo por la irreverencia del profesor de dignarse a hacerlo.

-        Tienes más beneficios conmigo de los que pudieses tener con Losnedahl.

Buscó Alexander la mirada de su hermano, en una posición que le mantenía entremedias de ambos cuerpos presentes. No era difícil ver en Damen la rabia contenida. La que seguramente no había podido hacer emerger durante una eterna hora.

-        Entendemos por beneficios cosas muy diferentes. –irritado. Santoro reía.

-        He tenido la decencia de hacerle el favor a tu hermano de nombrarte Prefecto, Damianos, cuanto menos has de mostrarme cierto respeto de vuelta.

No tenía pensado dejarle hablar más que eso, pero aún menos le iba a permitir dar un paso hacia Damen. Alexander giraba a Santoro, en brazos cruzados y sin necesidad de más armas que su propia mirada. El maestro daba con la suya en el proceso de ir al menor, retrocediendo no solo en pasos, sino en intenciones. Bajo un gesto de aceptación obligatoria de la que discrepaba totalmente.

Y, por si le quedaban dudas, Alexander se lo recordó.

-        El único que ha recibido un favor de todo esto, eres tú, Santoro. –sereno.- Y las condiciones para verlo cumplido, traen consigo que no quiero oírte hablar a mi hermano de ninguna manera en la que yo no lo haría. ¿Me has entendido?

Sabía que sus palabras en sí bastaban, pero se regodeaba de la situación exigiendo una respuesta. Avergonzar a Santoro aún más, obligándole a responder a sabiendas de que a Damen le faltaba apenas un ligero impulso para sonreírse frente a él.

No tenía más remedio, aun así, así que Santoro asintió. Una sola vez, ya más de lo que desearía hacerlo. Pero no lo que bastaba.

Alexander dio un paso al frente, para acercar su rostro aún más al director y maestro. En innecesaria cercanía pues sus palabras iban a ser escuchadas también por su hermano, aunque Alexander solo desease que Santoro las acogiese. Para no soltarlas.

-        Y no vuelvas a llamarle Damianos. –amenazó.- Ni conmigo delante, ni sin mí. Porque nada te va a evitar mi respuesta, y tampoco la suya.

Una sentencia más que clara. Una declaración de intenciones que, por si Santoro no sabía, le posicionaba por debajo en el escalón al que tanto se había aferrado.

Alexander decidía por él, y ahora Damen tenía plenas libertades de actuar en igualdad de condiciones que su hermano.

Ese leve impulso, el que antes se resistía a mostrar, escapaba del rostro de Damen para pintar al alza una ligera sonrisa que Santoro no pudo ignorar. Porque aunque el mayor de los Dantsov no la pintase en sus mejillas, bien parecía la del menor una copia idéntica.

Se dilataron los orificios de su nariz, en una muestra clara de rabia que, en cambio, no podía enfrentar. Porque como Alexander decía, su puesto allí no era más que un regalo del chico que, en necesidad, acudía a él para controlar un nuevo frente.

Que, sin su deseo, si Alexander dejaba de ver en él la utilidad, Santoro no solo estaba perdido, sino más que sentenciado públicamente.

-        No tendrás que hacer nada. –hablaba ahora Alexander a su hermano.- Como Prefecto. Es simplemente para manejar más cosas.

-        Qué esperas que pase ahora. –curioso Damen.- Aquí, digo. Apenas quedan alumnos. Y los que quedan, dudo que aguanten. –miraba con descarado reojo a Santoro.

-        Lo sé. Me es indiferente.

Poco de verdad le importaba lo que en Hogwarts se diese en madera de lecciones.

-        Simplemente quiero controlar esto, hasta que pueda tomar del todo el Ministerio.

Asintió su hermano, de oyente.

-        Y qué hacemos mientras. –sobre Hogwarts.

Alexander emitió una mueca de desinterés.

-        Esperad, mientras. –pausó.- Quieren hacer la votación para ministro este viernes. –le decía a Santoro. Este escuchaba más relajado ahora, sin remedio.

-        ¿Tan pronto? –dudaba.- Pensé que habían dejado caer que sería la semana que viene.

-        Hasta ellos saben que es estúpido. Y no puede estar el Ministerio sin líder más de una semana, y el viernes ya supone añadir a esos siete días uno más.

-        ¿Entonces…? Nos limitamos literalmente a esperar. –asentía Alexander al director.

Suspiraba por la nariz el mediano del trío, como si hubiese traído consigo la pereza a Hogwarts, y la desgana de tener que esperar a poder actuar.

-        Créeme, más ganas que yo de empezar a mandar gente a casa no tienes, pero ni con las libertades que tengo me lo puedo permitir. Ya he tomado demasiados riesgos.

-        ¿Lo dices por matar al ministro, o…? –Damen.

Giraba su hermano el gesto hacia él, en protesta despreocupada. No le prestó mucha atención a su provocación.

-        Pensaba que teniendo la dirección de Hogwarts ya podíamos permitírnoslo. –Santoro, asintiendo Alexander en respuesta.

-        Sí, pero cuanto más legal a la vista lo hagamos, mejor. Al menos al principio. –se apoyaba en un pupitre junto a su hermano.- Luego… -suspiró.- Hay mucho trabajo por delante.

-        ¿Con quién tenías pensado empezar? –curioso Santoro.

Alexander por su parte negaba, sin gran cosa que aportar.

-        Con quien vea más molesto.

-        Tengo ideas. –Santoro, sin intentar darlas. Solo dejando caer.

Le negaba su oyente.

-        Nadie más que yo quiere deshacerse de Stringer de una vez, pero no es el momento. Sigue siendo lo más peligroso que tienen. Él, y ella. –miraba a Damen. No hacían falta nombres.- Y de verdad les quiero ya muertos, pero vayamos poco a poco.

-        Pienso que esa lentitud con ellos dos es un riesgo.

Tanto Damen como Alexander giraron el rostro al mismo ritmo hacia un Santoro que recibía la mirada despectiva de ambos. De quien osaba dar su opinión a quienes no la habían pedido.

-        Stringer es tu mayor rival en esto, y ella es una inconsciente que te puede crear problemas. Acaba con ellos de una vez, y sácate dos problemas de—

-        Para no ser capaz ni de dar una lección sin que Teren te saque los colores, fardas mucho de la facilidad de matarles.

-        Y para burlarte tú de los que no pueden, poco te veo hacer respecto a la Sangre Sucia de tu amiga.

No había dejado Alexander de mirarle. Fue de dudoso agradecer que Santoro no dijese nada más, pues Alexander no estaba dispuesto a alzarle la voz esa vez.

-        Ni ella ni él me preocupan ahora mismo. –decía.- Stringer va con cuidado ahora, después de lo del inútil de su amigo. Y ella sabe que no puede errar, o se puede ir despidiendo de cualquier esperanza de ver a sus padres. 

-        ¿Entonces?

-        Entonces, ya te lo he dicho: esperar.

Ofendido por tener que repetirse. Santoro asumía en dudoso respeto que Alexander le hubiese alzado la voz ahora sí. Pero no le recriminó, tampoco su respuesta. Ni esa, ni todas las contrarias que le dedicase de ahí a un tiempo posterior. Con Damen delante, y sin el chico ya presente, al que su hermano le permitiese marchar cuando la indiferencia le era muy obvia.

Era como si todo el castillo supiese de esa reunión, sin necesidad de que nadie la confirmase. Porque sabían que, de vuelta Santoro, solo Alexander Dantsov podía estar detrás de sus decisiones.

Por eso los pocos presentes en Hogwarts se movían con sigilo. Los que estaban ya más que al tanto de la situación, aún con mayor temor. Los que todavía desconocía todos los detalles, aturdidos por no saber qué esperar. Fuese como fuere, las horas pasaban y ni la compañía de amigos o los descansos entre clases permitían al alumnado relajarse.

Hasta la comida se repetía en sus estómagos. Como si los alimentos hubiesen cambiado desde la llegada del nuevo director. Igual que el aire, que el suelo que pisaban. Nada se presentaba a ellos con igualdad anterior. Todo era demasiado diferente.

El grupo comía en Hufflepuff en donde varias nuevas bajas se habían dado desde la noche anterior por el poco deseo de permanecer en la escuela mientras Santoro la dirigiese. Ninguno hablaba, ni siquiera para quejarse.

A Eo la voz se le había esfumado con su llegada. No tenía ánimo ni para sollozar la crueldad con la que la realidad se echaba sobre ellos una vez más. Ysera y Storm parecían siamesas en emociones. Por primera vez, las dos chicas reaccionaban de igual manera a algo que destruía demasiadas cosas. Las pocas que quedasen en pie.

Coincidiesen o no en lo que esperaban de él, el reencuentro de Damen con Santoro había abatido su capacidad emocional. Una, por sentir que el chico al que creía conocer cada vez desaparecía más. Otra, porque por más que intentaba verle como una esperanza, este se esforzaba en destrozar ese ideal.

Y luego estaban ellos dos. Teren ni probaba bocado, y Darrow lo hacía para soltar el cubierto asqueado, sintiendo que nada de lo que comía podía pertenecer al mundo natural.

Soltaba por ello el tenedor sobre el plato, haciendo con ello un ruido que traía de vuelta a las mentes perdidas de sus compañeros. Su hermana cogía su mano, e intentaba que Darrow la mirase para que al menos rompiese el vínculo de desprecio que mantenía con el puesto de director al final del salón.

Comía como si nada fuese con él. En plácida situación sin que nadie a su alrededor le dirigiese la palabra. Aunque tampoco es que nadie hablase mientras tanto. La llegada de Santoro había traspuesto hasta a los miembros del profesorado.

Hasel no había aparecido, por lo que podían escuchar en la mesa de alumnos que habían ido a cursar Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Luego, las bajas docentes que dejaban clases en incertidumbre. Y en otro lado, maestros que en cambio permanecían en sus puestos, aunque claramente descontentos, habían dado lecciones que poca información traían consigo.

Fue la única vez que se habló en su rincón. A la llegada, cuando Teren expuso que la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras había sido un caos absoluto. Que Wansky, en clara decadencia, apenas había logrado explicar una página del temario sin sentir que lo que hacía carecía de relevancia.

Era a su pesar un pensamiento generalizado. Todos habían perdido ya la esperanza, y por tanto, nada de lo que hacían servía de nada.

Ni Ysera ofrecía a Teren entrenar, ni él lo hacía de vuelta. Igual pasaba con Darrow, y menos interés tenía aún una Storm que, sin poder evitarlo, recordaba a Klapp siempre que se veía en necesidad de entrenar sus brazos.

Era, cuanto menos, angustiante.

Sentían constantemente que nada podía ir a peor, y esto sin duda aparecía en una aún más tétrica condición para recordarles que aún tenían qué temer. Sabían que el nombramiento del nuevo ministro no tardaría en darse, y solo con pensar en Alexander tomando el cargo, a Eo se le humedecían los ojos, y a su hermano prácticamente también.

Y ni siquiera podían pensar en que los días pasarían hasta entonces. En levantarse, irse a descansar, y seguir con la rutina a la espera de que, al menos, les diesen un leve respiro.

Porque al intentarlo, solo con ponerse en pie, comprobaban que la llegada de Santoro traía consigo otras desventajas en las que no habían pensado hasta ahora.

Dos, para ser exactos.

Darrow fue incapaz de dar un paso al frente. De separarse de la mesa en el momento en el que vio a los dos hermanos entrando por la puerta del Gran Comedor. A Greg riendo, y a Coleen comentando algo que bien parecía de entretenimiento para su hermano y sus otros dos acompañantes, Kevin Dwargh y Cheyenne Brey.

Uniformados, no de visita.

El veto se había levantado, y los hermanos Warren regresaban a Hogwarts al igual que sus dos compañeros de batalla. Y el resto que faltase, imaginaban.

Storm, que caminaba al frente por cercanía, giraba el rostro para comprobar si Darrow veía lo que ella. Por evitarlo, de poder ser. Como hacía igualmente Ysera. Pero, demasiado tarde para un chico al que el rostro se le helaba en dolor al ver a los dos a los que tanto había querido evitar.

A los creadores de sus peores pesadillas, las que ni Alexander había logrado malograr de tal manera.

Cuánto daño debía padecer Darrow en su interior, pensaban ambas al frente, si después de todo lo que Alexander le había causado, esos dos seres habían conseguido acaparar todo su dolor en momentos como aquel.

Y sin duda, no era el único.

Si a Darrow le poseía la petrificación, a Teren acudían demasiados motivos para vencerse en el suelo. Para que el manto cristalino de sus ojos se desprendiese de bajo sus párpados para cursar sendero por su rostro.

Le temblaba el labio, angustiado solo de verles. Recuerdos que solo les transportaban a cuando Teren vio su familia destruida. A verla de nuevo desquebrajada por la pérdida de un amigo.

Eo a su lado acariciaba las manos de ambos, a sabiendas de que ella misma con su dolor nada iba a poder lograr. Y solo esperaba que alguien tomase la iniciativa por irse de allí, por paliar la muerte que tanto uno como otro comenzaban a sentir en gran intensidad.

Solo pudo el más activo de ambos. El que al cuerpo más sacudidas le daba.

-        Darrow. –se ponía frente a su amigo.

Con voz rota y mirada de igual manera. Requería que Darrow le mirase a los ojos, que por favor rompiese el vínculo que le estaba destruyendo.

Buscaba provocarlo, llevando su mano a su nuca para bajar su rostro al suyo. Que no tuviese más remedio que mirar sus ojos, por tristes que le llamasen. Que supiese, aun así, que no estaba solo en ese padecer.

Se lo susurró.

-        Vámonos ¿vale? –ofrecía. Sin tener respuesta.- Vámonos.

Esperó a verle responder, de la manera que fuese, para tomar su decisión. A que el labio de Darrow comenzase a temblar, a que el resto de su rostro acompañase la tristeza de su mirada. Cogió su mano, y simplemente se le llevó de allí.

Apenas segundos después la penuria que ambos hubiesen dejado la heredaba una Eo que, en llanto marcado, se esfumaba a paso raudo del lugar con tal de no tener que verles más.

Storm e Ysera, sin querer imitarla demasiado, permitían como mucho una lágrima antes de seguir sus pasos. De acompañarla a donde fuese, a donde quisiese rendirse.

Salía Eo de Hogwarts. Abandonaba literalmente el castillo para sentir en la plaza de entrada que, de alguna manera, no pertenecía al mismo lugar que ellos. Que Alexander. Que Santoro. Que nada la podía unir a tal grupo de gente si sus pies la alejaban de su alojamiento.

Se dejaba caer sobre el banco de una fuente, abatida y devastada.

Arrodillándose frente a ella, Storm cogía sus manos. En gesto de pena que como mucho solo empeoraba.

-        No puedo más… -confesaba la más joven.- Yo… -entre llanto.- Yo no puedo estar aquí, no puedo verles. No puedo dar clase sabiendo que Alexander va a conseguirlo todo.

Pensase en lo que pensase, su idea solo se afianzaba en su cabeza. Aquel hombre, al que seguía tanta gente, había matado a los padres de la persona que amaba, había amenazado de muerte a su propia familia, de igual manera que había hecho con tantas otras con peor fortuna, y sus secuaces habían acabado con la vida de alguien que había sido más que un amigo.

Se vencía hacia delante, apoyaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de una Storm que no podía hacer más que sostenerla. Acariciando su pelo, transmitiendo sin querer más angustia con sus temblores de los que podía quitar.

E Ysera las miraba. En su propio lamento y llanto. Tan confundida que prefería ni pensar. Tan derrotada que de pensar en ello simplemente asumía no poder volver a levantarse.

-        A qué está jugando…

Sabía por quién le preguntaba Eo. Y le dolía en el alma ya no el no tener respuesta, sino el compartir la propia cuestión.

Cómo debían ser las cosas, si hasta Eo suplicaba que Damen sirviese de esperanza. Si hasta en su dolor había cabida para la decepción por él, en donde hasta ahora solo había habido odio.

Negaba Ysera, lenta y sin esmero por nada que poder compartir.

Era tan doloroso de pensar como de otorgarle respuesta. El imaginar que Damen, quisiese o no, había aceptado tal movimiento. Que tan unido estaba a su hermano como para permitirle situar a Santoro de vuelta en lo más alto sin él mostrar daño alguno. Sin pelear por ello. Por todos ellos.

Se sentó cautelosa junto a su amiga, y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro para llorar junto a ella. Si poca calma podía Storm transmitir a una, de dos solo iba a conseguir contagiarse.

Y allí permanecieron, bajo las miradas de los que iban y venían. Los que, si bien no las imitaban en el llanto, seguramente bien las entendían en la desesperanza.

Pasó un rato eterno, en el que ninguna planteó acudir a clase de un Wansky que, sabían, no iba a estar tampoco en condiciones de menguar su llanto. Asumieron que era mejor abandonar el lugar, hasta que no tuviesen más remedio que presentarse de nuevo. Si la idea de Eo de dejarlo atrás de manera definitiva no conseguía convencerles a todos.

Fueron a San Mungo. En donde sabían Teren y Darrow estarían, esperaban que al menos más relajados ahora que estaban solos y lejos del dolor.

Pero este había viajado con ellos. Si bien no lloraban, Darrow dejaba claro en su mirada que era algo que había estado haciendo hasta no hacía mucho. Y que Teren, con mayor enrojecimiento, había imitado sin remedio.

Acompañarse sin poder hablar. Tenerse los unos a los otros y, aun así, no bastar.

-        Qué hacemos…

Suplicó Storm en nombre de todos. Que alguien dijese algo, ya no para romper el momento sino para dar una solución que poder lograr. Por imposible que fuese, que al menos hubiese algo en el horizonte que les permitiese no rendirse.

Y Teren negaba en hombros encogidos. Con un espasmo de risa tan derruida que difícilmente lo que le prosiguiese iba a cargar con positivismo.

-        Si tienes alguna idea, por mínima que sea, somos todo oídos. –suplicaba.

Se apoyaba Storm en rendimiento contra la pared, sin dar con la estabilidad ni física ni emocional que su cuerpo requería.

-        A qué hay que esperar ahora.

Cogía el relevo Ysera, en más rabia que tristeza. Llevada más por el agotamiento y el tormento que por la pena intensa que dejaba atrás.

La miraban. Los cuatro presentes.

-        Decís que la única manera de acabar con esto es o encontrando los archivos, o sacando de su mente el maldito lugar. Y aunque no acabemos con todo, es al menos la única forma de hacer algo. –recordaba.- Entonces decidme, a qué tenemos que esperar para intentarlo.

Había parecido un reto la primera vez que lo preguntaba, pero ahora Ysera dejaba claro que, de verdad, ansiaba saber cuál era el momento oportuno. Que le confirmasen cuándo actuar, pese a saber ella misma que ninguna respuesta iba a obtener que la complaciese.

-        Ysera… -suplicaba negando Teren.

La chica le entendía. Que no quisiese verla atarse a falsas esperanzas. A deseos imposibles. Pero Ysera lo necesitaba. Antes de caer en la locura, de entregarse en muñeca de trapo a Alexander. Que algo la hiciese ver oportunidades, por leves que fuesen.

-        Los archivos están en el mismo lugar que mis padres y que toda esa gente ¿verdad? –que confirmasen lo que todos asumían.- Entonces planeemos cómo atacar su mente, cómo sacar esa informaci—

-        Acabo de perder a mi mejor amigo, Ysera, no tengo intención ni de perderte a ti, ni de perderos a ninguno más.

Darrow, tan brusco como le permitía el estado de su voz.

También a él le comprendía. Cuanto más podía, por primera vez, pensaba las cosas antes de decirlas. Ya no por el mensaje a emitir, sino por hacerlo a plena conciencia de quien la iba a escuchar. Con esperanzas de que la entendiesen de igual manera que ella lo hacía.

-        Y yo no tengo intención de perder a mis padres…

Recordaba. En un dolor que imposible le era mantener al margen de sus expresiones.

Ahora Darrow era quien miraba en comprensión a la chica. Y con solo ver su rostro marchitar, Ysera supo que su amigo se ahogaba de nuevo en el desamparo. En la falta de respuestas y en el agobio al que la vida les sometía. Un estrés constante, sin salida.

Sentado sobre una mesa, con las piernas encogidas hacia sí, Darrow se hundía en ellas para de nuevo expulsar su tensión. La que nunca se agotaba. La que le acompañaría siempre con el recuerdo.

No necesitó Ysera insistir. Su mensaje, su súplica, había quedado más que expuesta. Esperaría lo que hiciese falta, tanto a la respuesta como a la acción, pero suplicaba que tanto una como otra al menos terminasen llegando. Aunque ninguna llevase a nada más que el fracaso, al menos caer intentándolo.

Storm había ido junto a Darrow, y Teren se mantenía ahora en imitación a la postura que la chica hubiese guardado hasta ahora. En equilibrio contra una pared que de ningún soporte servía.

Y Eo se sentaba junto a una mesa. Incapaz de ejercer fuerzas para montarse en ella, dejando caer su cuerpo sobre un suelo que la recibía frío porque ni sus piernas le servían de sujeción. Entre el muro de la entrada y los estantes más cercanos, en donde Ysera miraba con la misma pena que en el resto.

Recibiendo, por cercanía, la curiosa memoria que no tan lejana se postraba.

La de llegar a San Mungo, junto a sus tres amigas, y cruzar el pasillo de voces sin recordar siquiera el haberlas escuchado. Pero el saber, por experiencia, que las mismas habían estado presentes.

Cuando la realidad superaba la ficción. Cuando el tormento en el que vivían era tan poderoso como para ocultar sus pesadillas, pues estas ya habían cobrado tal forma física que ni en su subconsciente tenían cabida para ser imaginadas.

Podían palparlas. Podían mirarlas a la cara.

Ya ni sus presagios podían derrumbarles, pues ya encogidos sobre el suelo estaban. Abrazándose a ellos, como a una recreación de vudú a la que, tras tanto daño recibido, aportarse algo de calor.

-        Pienso hacerlo.

Lamentaba sentenciar. A la mirada de un Teren, solo él capacitado para escucharla con la vista al frente.

-        No me importa no entrenar más, ni siquiera me importa que… -mordía su labio.- Que no veáis opción, que ni siquiera la haya. Es esto o nada, y… -con el reverso de su mano tapaba su propia boca, en súplica de no caer.

De que el dolor de su cuerpo acabase con sus intentos por mantenerse en pie. Por emitir su propio deseo por seguir luchando.

-        Pienso plantarle cara, aunque… Aunque se me lleven por delante antes de siquiera llegar a él.

Que Santoro le hiciese la vida imposible hasta entonces. Que los Warren, o quienes fuesen de todos sus posibles secuaces, se interpusiesen en su camino como rocas infranqueables.

Que Damen…

-        No sé si llegaré a hacerlo, pero pienso intentarlo, Teren...

Y Teren no pudo responder. Ni esperó Ysera respuesta de quien sabía se moría por dentro. De quien, por otro lado, recibía plena comprensión.

-        Nos merecemos al menos eso.


	108. Chapter 108

Se obligaron a regresar, porque bien cierto era que ninguna obligación tenían para con Hogwarts y el estar de vuelta entre sus paredes de piedra.

Fue, cuanto menos, decepcionante el volver a las clases después de aquel martes. Sobre todo, porque la gran mayoría de las aulas permanecían ya fuese vacías por parte de alumnado, o en el aire por el puesto docente sin maestro.

Como era de esperar, aún más bajas se fueron dando entre el elenco del profesorado. Agrerta había sido cesada de su cargo, de manera definitiva, y Hasel, tras su ausencia voluntaria a la primera jornada de la era de Santoro como director, había sido oficialmente despedida por precisamente su falta a clase.

Se juntaban con ello con una mañana marcada por las ausencias.

Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas quedaba vacía, y en Herbología, el profesor Gerdyroot se unía a la protesta de compañeros como Hasel para no impartir una clase más mientras la dirección estuviese ocupada por un Santoro al que todo le era indiferente.

Llegaban quejas, las de los más valientes que se atrevían a desafiar las decisiones de Santoro y, por tanto de Alexander. Ni esperaban respuesta ni, en el fondo, les era favorable que pudiesen llegar a recibir una de esos nombres. Familias se quejaban y, como resultado de lo mismo, sus hijos abandonaban la escuela hasta que las clases se retomasen de forma plena y de manera más digna.

Los que quedaban, se enfrentaban a la incertidumbre de cada día.

Después de dos lecciones inexistentes, Aparición llegaba y, con ello, la duda en Ysera de si Rannier asistiría a la misma. De si siquiera sus tres compañeros, en especial Damen, participarían en la clase de esta darse. De Hellen y Christopher lo esperaba averiguar por mera curiosidad. Del chico… Ya por plena necesidad.

Sin sentir que saciaba ninguna de las partes, comprobó que al menos no era la única en acudir al aula en cuestión para comprobar que la lección no iba a ser impartida. Christopher, como hiciese ella, llegaba para dar con el vacío y la nota de un Rannier que se excusaba hasta nueva orden. Ni Hellen vino a comprobar, ni Damen se dejó ver. Y el propio Christopher abandonaba el sitio tan rápido como había llegado sin siquiera saludar o despedirse de su única compañera presente.

Muchos eran los que, como él, habían agrandado las distancias con según qué gente. Nunca Ysera se había planteado si ese compañero de casa descansaba más junto a la ideología de Alexander o, si bien, lo hacía más con la suya. Le veía al menos marchar sin relacionarse pero, también, sin amenazante irrespeto.

Aun así, de esa falta, lo único que acompañó a Ysera hasta la hora libre de después de comer fue la ausencia de Rannier. Pues de Damen la imaginaba, y de sus dos compañeros, poco o nada le iban a influir en la vida. Pero que el hombre faltase, como ya hubiesen hecho otros, hacía pensar a Ysera que tal vez su puesto en Hogwarts había sido ya sentenciado.

-        Dudo que le importe.

Comían. Hasta habían renunciado a la idea de hacerlo en el Gran Comedor con tal de no tener que ver ni a Santoro ni a todo el personal que había regresado a Hogwarts bajo sus deseos.

Estaban Storm y ella con Darrow y Teren en Las Tres Escobas de Hogsmeade. Ni ellos iban a ir a su siguiente clase, aparentemente también sin profesor, y ni ellas pretendían permanecer en su hora libre cerca de donde Santoro estuviese.

Así que, comían. Las últimas raciones de un guiso que, si bien no cargaba en sabor, al menos les fue bien recibido en una jornada fría.

-        De hecho, estoy seguro de que ni se ha planteado las consecuencias.

Darrow exponía sobre un Rannier del que ya se imaginaba sus pasos antes de siquiera pensar en ellos. Tampoco Teren se sorprendía mucho por la noticia.

-        Dudo que, estando como está todo en el Ministerio, quiera perder un minuto en Hogwarts ahora mismo. –el de Ravenclaw decía.

-        ¿Hoy no ibais?

Storm curiosa. Darrow y Teren habían anunciado su presencia en el Ministerio para actualizar noticias. Ninguno en cambio había decidido finalmente asistir al lugar. Imaginaban tanto ella como Ysera que la recepción de malas noticias ya quitaba las ganas a cualquiera.

Lo confirmaban.

-        Si hubiese algo bueno que contar, nos lo dirían. Por tanto… -Darrow finalizaba su intervención con un suspiro.

-        Eo además iba a pasar por allí. Si algo ha pasado, se enterará.

La ausencia de la chica era tan obvia como la del resto de alumnado o profesorado. Desde que Santoro se nombrase como director, Eo había dejado claro su nulo interés por permanecer en Hogwarts más de la cuenta. Ya para empezar, ese miércoles había decidido pasarlo con una Bianca Brice que se había tomado parte de la mañana libre, en descanso de largas jornadas sin pausa que traían al departamento de prensa por el camino de la amargura.

-        ¿Va a volver?

Curiosa Ysera por las decisiones de Eo. La chica no es que las mantuviese bajo secreto, pero había preferido no hablar de nada ni con nadie en demasía desde el lunes por la noche. Esperaban al menos que Darrow estuviese al tanto.

Se encogía de hombros, en cambio, con la mirada perdida en su plato.

-        Imagino que irá y vendrá. Cuando se lo permita el ánimo…

Asintió ella, en recepción.

-        Sinceramente tampoco creo que las notas ahora mismo vayan a importar a nadie.

-        Dudo siquiera que se lleguen a dar. –Teren.- Sin profesores ni alumnos, los exámenes finales me da que no van a darse

-        Tengo curiosidad ¿quién quedará en Hogwarts por entonces?

La sonrisa mínima de Teren sirvió de respuesta a Storm. Pues ni siquiera ellos podían garantizar su presencia en la escuela. Ni por decisión propia de faltar o asistir, ni por simplemente seguir de una pieza como para planteárselo siquiera.

Era algo en lo que Ysera había pensado todo el día, aprovechando las horas vacías que le había dejado toda la mañana.

Tras su decisión del día anterior de no esperar a un milagro, se llamase este justicia o se llamase Damen, había comenzado a plantearse en base a qué actuar o cuándo hacerlo.

Había aprendido la lección. Dejarse llevar por cualquier ansia o sed de venganza solo iba a traerle más problemas de los que ya cargaba en su espalda. Por eso Ysera, por muy decidida que se sintiese, no iba a echarlo todo a perder por no meditar las cosas.

Ninguno de sus amigos había decidido reprocharle. Ni enfrentarse a ella de ninguna manera a sabiendas de que la situación tampoco daba para más. Ni Darrow ni Teren ofrecieron ayuda directa, algo que por otro lado la chica no esperaba. Sabía aun así que podría contar con ellos para lo que necesitase de ahí al futuro. De sentir el deseo de actuar, finalmente, de dejarse de esperar a que la vida decidiese por ellos.

Era tan crítica la situación que ni siquiera se veían en condiciones de avisarse de los peligros. Pues que Ysera tomase tal decisión habría sido visto como algo negativo e inaceptable hacía apenas unas semanas, y ahora en cambio cada cual daba la libertad al otro de enfrentarse a sus problemas como buenamente pudiesen. Al fin y al cabo, todos luchaban por la misma cosa, y en cambio ninguno parecía acudir a una solución para paliar los males. Por qué entonces encarar a aquellos que encontraban su manera, si ya peor las cosas no podían tornar.

Se demostró así al siguiente jueves. Bien habría deseado Storm convencer a Ysera de no acudir al aula de Encantamientos, a sabiendas de que a fin de cuentas pocos más iban a ser que ellas mismas. Ysera en cambio insistió. No por interés en la materia ni mucho menos en quien la impartía. Necesitaba en cambio comprobar cómo era el funcionamiento del aula con Damen en ella. Ver que, sus deseos de que todo siguiese igual entre ambos, se hacían ciertamente realidad. Pese a lo escuchado el último día.

Su gozo se hundía en un pozo al ver que todo parecía haber cambiado.

Que Damen, si bien mantenía el silencio y la distancia hasta consigo mismo, recibía los únicos tratos de favor que se pudiesen entender por parte de Santoro. Ni faltas de respeto, ni siquiera miradas o cuestiones. El maestro llevó a cabo su lección práctica en cuanto a los encantamientos domésticos y aprovechó la actuación de todos ellos para machacar sus técnicas, recreándose como era de esperar con una Ysera que ignoraba todo lo que tuviese que decirle.

Solo podía prestarle atención a él. Al chico que habría enfurecido por oír a Santoro pero que ahora esperaba apaciblemente su turno. Sin mirarla, sin prestarle atención. Repasando una hoja que además Ysera sabía le era innecesaria, pues él sabría su encantamiento a la perfección.

Cuando Santoro dejase de torturarla, se dirigiría a la chica que vendría detrás antes de acabar con la muestra del propio Damen.

Al cual, sin halagos ni cariños, le pedía un hechizo de alto nivel para que, cuando Damen lo hubiese reproducido, limitarse a darle su nota y permitirle sentarse de nuevo. La marca más alta de la clase, ni un comentario más ni uno menos. Dejaba en Ysera la incertidumbre que nunca se iba, y en Storm la decepción que, pese a nunca haber desaparecido, ahora llegaba a ella con cada vez más fuerza.

Claramente algo sucedía. La situación debía de haber tomado un extremo ya inalcanzable de entender si hasta el propio Damen sucumbía a su hermano de esa manera. Ya no en dirección a él sino a lo que Alexander trajese consigo.

Pese a verlo, pese a presentarse a ellos de manera tal lógica y visual, les costaba entender cómo de desesperante debía de serlo todo para que Damen finalmente hubiese aceptado su papel para con su hermano. Pues hasta en esas circunstancias, hasta en la propia Storm, la idea de que siempre hubiese sido así no era posible. Por mucho que sospechase, que lo hubiese visto venir de alguna manera. Lo que sucedió con Santoro fue un punto de inflexión para todos, y en cambio ahora la realidad derruía también esa torre para, desde los cimientos, no encontrar forma de empezar a construirla de nuevo.

Damen había logrado acabar con demasiadas cosas, entre ellas la paciencia de la gente.

Se demostraba el viernes a primera hora de la mañana, en una de las pocas clases que seguía contando con profesor y cierta asistencia.

Varmoon había comenzado la lección sin esmero y sin pausa. Algo que venía dándose como habitual, de igual manera que las clases de Wansky se habían cargado de esa aura entristecido que ni la materia conseguía paliar.

El maestro de Pociones hacía su pregunta a una chica de Hufflepuff, la única representante de la casa después de que el resto, incluida Eo, hubiese abandonado la escuela. La muchacha respondía correctamente sin apenas tiempo de espera entre pregunta y resultado, y Varmoon otorgaba diez puntos a su casa sin que siquiera ella lograse celebrarlo.

Ni por inutilidad de los mismos a esas alturas, ni por sentir como el resto que la atención recaía en quien siempre llegaba tarde. En quien parecía necesitar hacer su entrada triunfal cada día en el cual el entorno se alzaba turbio.

-        Lo siento…

Resultaba curiosamente interesante que alguien tan silencioso y ausente se disculpase tanto. Muchos de los compañeros de primer año podrían jurar no haber oído a Damen hacer más que pedir perdón o responder a alguna pregunta en lo que iba de curso. Y eso, se repetía constantemente.

-        El curso está llegando a su fin, Dantsov, me pregunto si llegará el momento en el que su cabeza recordará y asumirá el horario.

Ni siquiera buscaba mirarle, aunque Damen parase en seco en su camino a un pupitre. Miraban los alumnos presentes al recién llegado, a excepción de una Ysera que en imitación al profesor prefería mantener el gesto bajo. Ya analizaba Storm por ella las reacciones.

-        Lo siento. –repetía Damen.- Me ha sido imposible llegar an—

-        Me es indiferente.

Sentenciaba. Aunque no la conversación.

Varmoon no dejó siquiera soltar sus bártulos sobre la amplia mesa a Damen cuando ya volvía a dirigirse a él.

-        Tengo una pregunta para usted, Dantsov.

Este miraba atónito al maestro, y no era el único. Storm giraba el rostro a Varmoon, de igual manera que Ysera lo alzaba, por curiosidad ante lo que el profesor fuese a preguntarle. Y este se tomaba su tiempo para alzar el gesto, alargando la espera.

-        Ya sabe, sobre Pociones.

Las dos chicas se miraron. Sin ser las únicas que compartían la sorpresa.

Era bien cierto que Varmoon había tomado esa devoción cuestionable por examinar a Damen a cada comienzo de la clase, pero ese día ya había dado su pregunta a una de sus alumnas. Que repitiese la prueba con el recién llegado, era, algo que no había pasado hasta ahora.

Pues pese a que Damen no solía acudir puntual a las clases en tiempos oscuros, cuando la situación contaba con mayor o menor calma, él era el primero en estar esperando en su pupitre.

Hoy no era un día así, en cambio. Damen llegaba tarde, y pese a todo, se tenía que enfrentar al examen oral de un Varmoon que le miraba desafiante.

-        Le daré una lista de ingredientes. No completa, y esperaré la respuesta correcta sobre a qué pócima pertenecen.

Asintió Damen una sola vez.

-        Muy bien. –pausó, pero no necesitó de meditar.- Tentáculo de Murtlap, cáscara de un huevo de Occamy, bulbo de una escila, y tintura de tomillo.

Pausó, ahora a mayor espera. Damen no mostró ningún gesto.

-        ¿Y bien?

-        Felix Felicis. O  Suerte líquida, profesor. –tan sereno como cuando oía los ingredientes. Varmoon alzaba una ceja.

-        De ser así… ¿Qué ingredientes faltan?

-        Huevo de Ashwinder, y ruda común en polvo.

Solo asintió una vez Varmoon, sin resultar ni sorprendido, ni satisfecho, ni tampoco decepcionado. No había acabado.

-        ¿Durante cuánto tiempo ha de cocer esa mezcla antes de dar como fruto tal poción?

Alzó la mirada Damen a un lado, con una mueca de desinterés. En conjunto con unas manos calmadas que se perdían en su espalda, donde se encontraban entre ellas. Si estaba pensando en la respuesta, no lo aparentaba. Tampoco alargó su pensativa más de dos segundos.

-        Seis meses.

Una vez más Varmoon asintió, ahora con cierto gusto. No el que solía profesarle. No el que acostumbraba a dirigir a un alumno al que solía disfrutar al preguntarle por motivos bien diferentes a aquellos.

-        ¿Sabe usted prepararla, Dantsov?

Desafiante aún, a su mirada fría. Damen asintió de igual manera que el maestro hiciese anteriormente: un simple gesto en firmeza.

-        Sí.

La sonrisa de Varmoon ahora se extendió más en su mejilla.

-        Entonces le recomiendo comenzar con su preparación e ingerirla una vez esté lista, Dantsov, porque mi asignatura este año ya la tiene suspensa, pero aún está a tiempo de comenzar con posibilidades de aprobarla en su segundo año.

Que a nadie le importaban las notas a esas alturas del curso era bien conocido por todos, pues sin maestros ni siquiera presencia, estas carecían de mucho valor.

Lo que Varmoon hacía ahora mismo, en cambio, era confirmar una noticia que ya de por sí era cuestionable. Hasta Storm, la que pudiese en sí celebrar mayormente una desgracia de ese estilo en Damen, miraba al maestro con ojos despiertos y ceño marcado.

El rostro del propio Damen, aparte, acumulaba las dudas de todos los presentes. Y el malestar que ya de por sí su solo cuerpo pudiese crear.

-        ¿Perdón?

Exigió respuesta.

Las notas habrían perdido interés, pero que a un alumno como era Damen le suspendiesen una materia con el curso aún en funcionamiento y, después de haber dejado claro ser, sino el mejor, uno de los más expertos en el arte de toda la escuela era, cuanto menos, sorprendente. Sobre todo porque era bien sabido que alguien como Damen no iba a recibir de buena manera algo así. Alguien que alcanzaba la excelencia en prácticamente todo lo que hacía.

-        Deje de disculparse, Dantsov, eso no le va a devolver el aprobado.

Provocaba el maestro.

-        Creo que merezco una explicación.

Retaba.

Solo ahora Ysera le buscaba. Porque oía en el tono de su voz la molestia, el claro enfado tras escuchar las palabras de Varmoon.

Temía su reacción, ya no en corta distancia sino en largos términos. Que si Varmoon no cambiaba de idea, justificase sus actos como los justificase, no fuese bien recibido por un Alexander que no iba a dudar en tomarla con un nuevo nacido de Muggle al que ya había dejado en demasiada paz.

-        ¿La merece? –aún insistía.

Y Damen alzaba las cejas en exigencia, sin plantearse moverse de su sitio ni acoger algo de paz en su interior.

-        Muy bien… -miraba sus papeles en el escritorio.- Ha llegado tarde a más de veinte clases este año en mi materia, Dantsov. Teniendo dos a la semana, eso es un dato bastante decepcionante por su parte.

-        He asistido a más del noventa por cien—

-        Gracias por recordarlo. Por si no era suficiente su impuntualidad, también se añaden a esos datos sus constantes faltas a mi asignatura. –desafiaba hasta al número.- La normativa permite suspender la materia a un alumno por falta de asistencia y también por impuntualidad si ninguna de dichas causas está justificada.

El silencio era sepulcral. Tan basto que se oía la respiración profunda de un Damen que ni siquiera pestañeaba.

Por si necesitaba mayores motivos para abandonar el aula, Storm entendió la apuntación de Varmoon como la guinda final de su pastel.

-        Y puede ir a su amigo Santoro, o a su hermano mismo, para que le cambien dicha ley, pero ni el propio ministro podría cambiar la legislatura de la escuela en base al funcionamiento evaluativo en pleno curso, así que, comience con la preparación de la pócima. No tiene usted mayor opción.

Anonadada, Ysera miraba a Varmoon de igual manera que lo hacía tanto su amiga al lado como el resto de la clase. Petrificadas ante tal sentencia, por correcta que fuese y por mucho que Varmoon tuviese para acatarla.

Desafiaba a no solo Damen, a todo lo que el chico llevase detrás, de la peor manera posible. En público y haciendo referencia a quienes supuestamente se mantenían por encima de él.

Rauda giró Ysera el rostro al muchacho. Esperando no ver en él las marcas de ira que en cambio veía, de no sentir su mirada de nuevo tan lejana como por desgracia se la encontraba.

Tan enfurecido, tan irritado, que tuvieron que celebrar que solo recogiese sus cosas y saliese del aula sin pararse a mirar atrás en vez de tomar la justicia por su mano y hacer a saber qué.

Lo había temido Ysera. Pese a en un inicio solo esperar reacciones futuras a tal suspenso, algo que significaba mucho más que una evaluación insuficiente para él. Había sufrido el pánico de pensar que Damen no esperaría a que su hermano se enterase. Que él mismo actuaría en defensa propia, en aquella misma aula, dejando ver alguna faceta que aún Ysera temiese ver. Algo que terminase de confirmar lo que tan obvio en cambio parecía.

Porque sabían que las cosas no iban a acabar así. Muy a su desgracia. Aunque a Varmoon bien indiferente le resultase, permitiéndole incluso seguir con la clase como si allí nada hubiese pasado. Como si Damen nunca hubiese formado parte de la misma.

Habrían querido comentar lo sucedido con Darrow y Teren nada más acabar la lección, pero los chicos permanecían ausentes a causa de las votaciones que tenían lugar ese viernes de cara al nombramiento del nuevo ministro.

Esperaban con tiempo, a su llegada, pues habían avisado que vendrían una vez comenzase la primera tanda, coincidiendo con una hora de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas que ambas sabían no iban a llegar a cursar.

Por ello aguardaban. Aún pensativas en lo sucedido. En que Damen, ya de por sí presentándose a clase, había abandonado el aula llevándose consigo más misterios para repartir. Sin querer en cambio ni una ni otra compartir los temores en alto con miedo a que estos se hiciesen realidad.

Y que Darrow y Teren suspirasen en respuesta al enterarse, incapaces también de aportar respuesta, no auguraba nada mejor.

-        ¿Y no ha dicho nada más?

No habían venido solos a la escuela. Eo también se había decidido a asistir a ver a las chicas, aunque no pensaba quedarse allí tras la comida. Y menos a sabiendas de que el Ministerio iba a entrar en un caos absoluto llevándose por el camino a Hogwarts de ahí a unas horas.

-        Ha seguido dando la clase como si nada…

Sobre un Vardoon del cual aún seguían sorprendidas.

-        ¿Por qué no ha ido Damen al Ministerio? Esperaba que no fuese a venir a ninguna clase precisamente por las votaciones… -Storm. Darrow respondía.

Se habían encontrado en la clase vacía del séptimo piso. Ni los jardines ni las placetas les servían de resguardo suficiente, pues nada les evadía de que sus ojos se topasen con alguien a quien no quisiesen ver.

-        Damen no puede votar porque no tiene papel en el Ministerio, es como nosotros. –decía.- Tampoco han ido los Warren, creo que por eso he aguantado más de la cuenta allí…

Con tristeza confesaba.

-        Me resulta extraño que Alexander no le haya colocado en algún lado. –Eo comentaba.- Quiero decir, y más ahora con el puesto de ministro, encasquetarle algún asiento cercano… -negaba Teren.

-        Por mucho que veamos a Damen ya de la mano de su hermano, Alexander sigue desconfiando. Hasta que no le vea literalmente a su lado en… en sus cosas, vaya. No va a arriesgar.

-        Tampoco ha colocado a los Warren. –Darrow de nuevo.

-        Pero con esos las cosas no están tan bien como parece…

Explicaba Teren, también haciéndole el favor a su amigo de no tener que hablar más de ellos pese a inconscientemente haberles traído él mismo a la conversación ambas veces.

-        Le siguen siendo de utilidad, por tanto los mantiene en su círculo, pero… La familia Warren anda bastante mosqueada porque Alexander no ha sabido, a su juicio, valorar lo del campo de Quidditch.

-        ¿Qué esperaban que hiciese Alexander? ¿Ponerles una medalla de civismo purista en pleno Ministerio? –Ysera.

Ni Darrow ni Teren negaron.

-        Tal vez no eso, pero –explicaba el de Ravenclaw.- sin duda no esperaban que Alexander se cabrease. Y, bueno, lo hizo. Aunque el resultado de su rebeldía le gustase, en sí.

Fugazmente buscó Ysera el rostro de Darrow, que tras dar con el de ella se escondía a la baja con cierta vergüenza. Ni habían hablado de lo que la chica vio en su cabeza, ni pensaban hacerlo ahora. Pero difícilmente Ysera no volaba al recuerdo de ver a Alexander martirizándole por la muerte de Klapp.

-        Tampoco les necesita allí, la verdad. –Teren.- El Ministerio ya está bastante perdido, ahora Alexander solo piensa en actuar en base a ello.

-        Hay… -temerosa, Eo.- Hay rumores sobre algún nuevo ataque, o…

Su hermano negó, tampoco ilusionado por la respuesta que daba.

-        Creo que ahora el enterarse de algo va a ser mucho más complicado que antes. O de, al menos, poder hacer algo al respecto…

Miraba a Teren a la hora de comunicar esas palabras. Por ello Eo buscó la mirada del otro chico esperando en él ver mayor esperanza de la que su hermano emitía.

Nada encontró tampoco en Teren.

-        Genial… ¿A qué hora es la votación final, entonces? –la de Hufflepuff.- Para saber cuándo irme a casa y no salir de allí nunca más…

Todos a excepción de Darrow mostraron una triste sonrisa a sus palabras. Bien desearían imitarla, de poder verse en tal situación, con tal capacidad.

Su hermano optaba por informarla.

-        Es durante la comida, así que han de haber empezado ya. Mamá iba a mandar a Golden.

-        ¿A Golden? ¿Qué pasa con Violetta y la conexión mental esa vuestra? –se tocaba Eo la cabeza. Teren también se sonrió a eso, con la misma sutileza.

-        Violetta está votando, Eo, como toda la gente del Eje que nos pudiese contactar. Mamá será de las primeras en enterarse por ser de prensa y nos avisará del resultado, pero bastante tienen Violetta, Charles y compañía, para estar pendientes de avisar a todo el mundo.

-        Oh, Rannier. –Ysera recordó.- ¿Piensa volver a Hogwarts? Porque el miércoles no hubo clase, y hoy, por lo que dices, dudo que aparezca a darla tampoco…

Darrow negaba. Ya fuese en respuesta u en opinión, ambas cosas Ysera las esperaba.

-        Si ya pasaba de todo, ahora más. Además la Aparición se cursa la primera parte del año, la segunda es el extra en poder mental. –como bien ella sabía.- Digamos que la parte obligatoria ya la ha cumplido.

-        Pero él no es del Eje… -decía Storm.- ¿No es un riesgo para él estar ahora—

-        Creo que Charles dejó de lado hace tiempo su aparente imparcialidad.

Por si quedaba alguna duda, Darrow lo confirmaba con su juego de palabras. Storm suspiraba, como si el añadir un nombre más a la lista de aquellos por los que sufrir no fuese gran cosa. Como si el propio Rannier no tuviese cierta sentencia echada desde hacía ya mucho tiempo.

-        Me encanta, Alexander tiene una amplia lista con la que trabajar… -en irónica alegría Storm.

-        Tranquila, los Sangre Sucia ocupamos los primeros puestos.

Sin celebrar nada pero siguiendo con el sarcasmo, Teren reclamaba la palma de Ysera para chocar con ella. Esta lo hacía con igual sentimiento.

-        Y no os olvidéis de que ahora Varmoon seguramente os iguale. –Eo. Asentían ambos.- Va a ser maravilloso. Se sentará Alexander en su nuevo despacho y llegará su querido hermano a decirle a quién torturar ahora.

Pese a que no fuese a encontrar ahora defensas en Damen, Eo no recibía tampoco grandes apoyos. Ya fuese por temor o dudas, la simple idea de imaginar a Damen haciendo tal papel era demasiado duro como para tomárselo a broma. Por ello Ysera bajaba el rostro, y de igual manera Teren la acogía bajo su brazo ayudándose de la cercanía que tenían.

Aprovecharon el comentario de Eo para hablar al respecto del profesor y del resto. Con un poco más de experiencia por sus visitas al Ministerio, los dos chicos y la propia Eo confirmaban el estado de los que se hubiesen ausentado de la escuela ya.

Fue agradable de saber para Ysera que al menos Agrerta no había sufrido daños, pues al ser también nacida de Muggles y haber sido forzada a abandonar el puesto, dudaba de su integridad a esas alturas. También Hasel estaba bien, y hasta una Maxon con la que no habían coincidido pero que, al menos, era gratificante saber de su estado.

Parecía haber sido muy mal recibido en el Ministerio el nombramiento de Santoro, y pese a que muchos estaban disconformes, al final Alexander se salió con la suya gracias a la abstención de demasiada gente a la que le preocupaba más bien poco lo que pudiese suceder en la escuela.

No era una conversación gratificante, y aun así la que se les venía encima no les auguraba mejores cosas.

Golden llamaba a la ventana más cercana, con un trozo de pergamino plegado colgando del pico. Darrow gruñía ya en descontento, y solo por no hacerle moverse, Teren se alzaba de la mesa donde se apoyaba para ir a recibir al ave.

-        No tenía hambre, pero ya se me ha quitado. –sollozaba. Teren recibía a Golden con la mirada y la sonrisa puesta en el comentario de su amigo. Tan triste como él. Cogía el papel.- Por favor, dime al menos que no ha muerto nadie en el proceso.

Le pegaba Eo un manotazo a su hermano por ser tan brusco. Dio igual que este se defendiese con que la realidad bien podía ser así, Eo le criticaba por traerla a la conversación de esa manera tan desinteresada.

Y se enzarzaban en la disputa mientras las otras dos chicas fruncían el ceño mirando a un Teren que no daba un paso al frente. Pues su propia frente marcaba la tensión y la confusión al leer el papel que Golden había traído antes de, de nuevo, partir por la ventana en regreso..

-        Violetta…

En reacción, Ysera cogía la mano de Storm separándose de la mesa. Algo que la chica más petrificada no podía ni llegar a hacer.

En misma velocidad Eo miraba a Teren y Darrow se bajaba de su sitio. Era difícil distinguir a qué velocidad subía el miedo por el rostro de los presentes, de igual manera que a Ysera se le complicaba mantener entre sus dedos las sacudidas y la tensión de una Storm que comenzaba a negar.

Suplicando en tan poco tiempo demasiadas cosas. Que no fuese verdad, que a su madre no le hubiese pasado lo que imaginaba. Que el rostro de Teren y su respuesta poco tuviesen que ver con la pregunta de Darrow a la que parecía responder.

Y hasta Darrow se quedaba paralizado sin siquiera poder ir a comprobarlo con sus propios ojos.

-        De qué estás… -le costaba, pues ni él mismo procesaba una información así.

-        Teren…

Con la voz rota, suplicando, acaparando por primera vez su mirada. Storm temblaba.

-        Qué le ha pasado, de que estás—

-        ¿Qué? No, no… -negaba hasta con el rostro, mirando el papel de nuevo antes de alzar el gesto por última vez.- Violetta es la ministra.

Y por si sus palabras no bastasen, giraba el papel de Bianca al frente de todos para que se pudiesen leer sus palabras. Marcadas en tinta oscura, en la simpleza de una sola frase.  _Violetta es Ministra_.

Habría cesado en el acto su ya inminente llanto si no fuese porque la aclaración de Teren no terminaba de servir a nadie. Storm aún le miraba confundida, y hasta Darrow mantenía el ceño fruncido sin llegar a comprender.

Se acercaba el chico a comprobar el papel de cerca, como si sus ojos le estuviesen engañando, y de igual manera lo hiciese su oído. Miraba de cerca tanto a la hoja como a un Teren tan anonadado como él.

Balbuceaba respuestas que no tenía el de Ravenclaw, aún negando.

-        No entiendo nada. –confesaba.

-        ¿Tu madre se presentaba a la elección? –sorprendida Ysera, ahora cogiendo la mano de su amiga solo para evitar que se cayese por un nuevo shock.

Esta negaba, igual de aturdida que el resto.

-        No, no entiendo…

Hasta Darrow y Teren habían negado. Ellos tampoco contaban con aquello, con que Violetta Pemberton se presentase a la elección de ministro, y mucho menos que la pudiese ganar.

Que alguien pudiese derrotar a Alexander Dantsov en algo, por primera vez, y frente a tanta gente para un puesto de tanta importancia.

Podrían celebrar. Podrían al menos mostrar cierto alivio, pero había tantas dudas que resolver y tanto terror a las respuestas de las mismas, que ni siquiera se llegaron a plantear la posibilidad de asumir aquello como positivo.

-        Vámonos.

Ni iba a dar órdenes, ni nadie iba a tomar alguna diferente a la propia. Todos se desaparecieron para ocupar forma en el propio Ministerio. Teren y Darrow más al frente, y las tres chicas al lugar al que Storm las había llevado con su transportación, agarrada a las manos de ambas para al menos asegurarse aterrizar en el mismo lugar.

Allí, como imaginaban, el caos era notable.

Gente que iba y venía, ya solo en el vestíbulo. Muchas voces, gritos incontrolados con mensajes que transmitir. Muchos periodistas yendo y viniendo en charlas que mantenían con ellos mismos y sus libretas mágicas. Nunca antes las plumas habían corrido con tanta destreza sobre los papeles en el Ministerio, ni siquiera con la muerte del anterior ministro.

Uno que ya tenía sustituto. Un nombre que no esperaban ocupando su cargo. Porque ahora podían comprobar de primera mano que lo sucedido no era lo imaginado. Que nadie allí mencionaba a Violetta como una candidata elaborada, como si lo sucedido naciese de la improvisación, del fracaso de un Alexander al que Teren, impaciente, ya buscaba.

Le seguía Darrow, sin saber a dónde acudir.

El pasillo de Justicia contaba con tanta presencia que ya el dar con Alexander sería algo peligroso. Pues no le imaginaban en un humor receptivo, y de verles allí, las consecuencias podrían ser catastróficas.

Acudieron en cambio al de Aurores, en donde no esperaban lo contrario. Era como acudir a las sedes de dos partidos políticos a la espera de sus declaraciones tras la victoria o el fracaso electoral. Con la diferencia de que ahí la magia existía, y tanto Darrow como Teren tenían su método para saltarse al personal.

Ya acostumbrada, y ahora tal vez comenzaba a entender por qué, Storm cogía la mano de Teren para que la llevase a donde ella, por mucho que quisiese imaginárselo, no podía.

Transportó Darrow a las otras dos chicas, y en apenas segundos, caminaban por el pasadizo al despacho de Violetta para allí, limitarse a esperarla.

-        Vale, asumimos que no es normal. –Eo.

Todos asentían, claramente.

-        ¿Es normal en cambio que no me alegre? –Ysera.- Quiero decir, no que no me alegre, pero—

-        ¿Que estés acojonada por las consecuencias? Sí, es normal. –Darrow.

Rauda de nuevo Ysera asentía, al menos no sintiéndose sola.

-        ¿No es genial? Temíamos a Alexander de ministro. Y ahora tememos lo que Alexander decida hacer por no haberlo sido. La cosa es que vamos a pasar calamidades de una forma u otra.

-        Maravilloso, sí. –Darrow se concentraba.

Imaginaban en qué, y por eso nadie le molestaba. Preferían que él mismo anunciase el motivo de su frustración.

-        Todos tienen el canal cerrado, joder. –imposible contactar.

-        No hay bastante con que en el mundo Muggle los móviles se queden sin batería, en el mundo mágico te apagan la conexión ya de por sí. –quejaba Teren. Solo Ysera asentía rauda.

-        ¿Qué? –y Darrow salía de su trance para confundirse. Ambos negaron raudos, quitándole importancia.

No consiguió dar con nadie, se veía en el vaivén de sus pasos en círculo. En un espacio minúsculo que le permitía el límite de espacio con el que contaba en un despacho ya abarrotado de personas. Uno que, en cambio, se ensanchó lo suficiente como para girar todos en la misma dirección justo cuando la puerta a su espalda se abría para dar paso a quien tanto esperaban.

Sin venir sola, Rannier pasaba tras ella para, de una forma u otra, dejar claro que lo sucedido era un punto a favor de todos ellos.

Porque directamente, nada más ver quiénes esperaban, el maestro de la Aparición comenzó a reír como si le acabase de venir el recuerdo de un chiste viejo al que no podía decir que no.

-        Qué narices ha pasado.

Storm en boca de todos, acercándose a una Violetta que, en busca de tranquilizarla, la acogía entre sus brazos con naturalidad y besaba su mejilla.

-        Relájate, todo está bien—

-        Es bueno saberlo, porque la verdad es que estamos un poco confundidos aquí. –Darrow.

Sin mucho humor y más bien desconcierto. Hasta miraba con distancias a un Rannier que palmeaba su espalda aún sonriéndose.

-        Que os lo explique el que ha tenido la idea.

Tomaba asiento Violetta en su sillón. Claramente con deseo de al fin sentarse en un lugar calmado. Rannier en cambio se mantenía entre los demás, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón caqui, aún sonriente. Y más después de que Violetta le diese tal título.

Los otros dividían su mirada entre los presentes. Sin saber de quién esperar la respuesta ya.

-        Ha funcionado, es bastante. –se defendía Rannier.

Violetta no se mostraba enfadada con seriedad, más bien le acompañaba el juego. Algo que les inquietaba aún más.

-        Alexander estaba presentando su candidatura. Ni siquiera tenía rival. Literal, nadie se presentaba. Y había demasiado indeciso. No es que fuese a ganar la votación, es que se la estábamos regalando, porque nadie iba a votar para atrasar la elección.

-        ¿Y vas y decides presentarte? –Storm a su madre. Esta negaba.

-        Charles me presentó.

Si el juego de miradas había sido indeciso hasta ahora, los presentes descansaban al fin sus ojos en el mismo punto. En un sonriente Rannier.

-        ¿Perdón? –Storm aún.

-        Llamadme peleón, pero no me apetecía ver a Alexander ganando otra vez. Sabía que si me presentaba yo contra él, no iba a recibir votos. Dudo que siquiera tú me votases. –a Violetta.

La Aurora, fruncía el ceño sin querer reír.

-        Pero me dije… Alguien ha de presentarse que pueda arrancarle esos votos dudosos. Alguien que, de alguna manera, sea convincente.

Con la palma de su mano, ofrecía la imagen de una Violetta que, de igual manera, se mostraba a sí misma con las manos abiertas.

De haber podido hablar, cualquiera habría tenido que balbucear cualquiera de sus aportaciones. Nada en claro saldría de sus gargantas.

-        En pleno discurso, además. –exponía la ya ministra.- Charles estaba defendiendo la propuesta contraria a Alexander, y en vez de limitarse a dar motivos por los cuales no debía de ser nombrado ministro, decidió también exponer el por qué yo sí.

-        ¿Y le dejaste?

Apuntando hacia él con el pulgar, Storm aún no daba crédito al juego que se traían, al giro de acontecimientos que contaban como si de una mera partida de cartas se tratase.

-        Dice que yo soy convincente, pero él lo es más, creo.

Rio Rannier.

Ojalá pudiesen tomar el buen humor que parecían traer consigo de la votación para hacerlo suyo. Creerlo como positivo, y rechazar todos los miedos que traían consigo las posibles consecuencias de sus actos. Pero no era posible, no sin mayores explicaciones.

-        ¿De verdad…?

Buscaba confirmarlo todo. Lo que fuese. Darrow necesitaba respuestas a cualquier cosa que pudiesen interpretar de su pregunta a medio formular.

Ahora sí, Rannier miraba a Violetta esperando que ella tomase la voz de lo ocurrido para situarles con algo de mayor fortuna.

-        No era lo previsto. Ni Charles ni yo habíamos hablado de esto. Pero cuando Charles me propuso, lo vi favorable. Y no le culpo, ya digo que ninguno habíamos pensado en ello hasta que no vimos a lo que nos enfrentábamos.

-        ¿Tan diferente ha sido a lo que ya conocemos? –curioseaba Teren. El hombre a su lado asentía.

-        Ha sido… -Violetta buscaba palabras.- Diferente, sí, o tal vez no, pero digamos que por primera vez hemos tenido de frente a lo que tanto tememos.

Escuchaban aún con estupefacción en el rostro, pero con la mente bien abierta para recibir todas sus palabras.

-        Era el mensaje de siempre, los ideales de siempre, pero… con una libertad que hasta ahora Alexander no tenía. No sabría explicar, tal vez eran solo sensaciones, o el simple temor de ver que todo lo que estaba diciendo ya no es que se fuese a cumplir, sino que lo estaba comunicando justo antes de que todos los que le oían le diesen el permiso.

-        Simplemente no podíamos permitirlo. –Rannier.- Venimos de escucharle en conferencias, tú mejor que nadie lo sabes. –a Darrow.- De escuchar el mensaje de su padre, el suyo. Ya daba miedo oír a Cassius desde su altillo, convenciendo a Macar, y aun así siempre hemos tenido algún tipo de esperanza de que eso llegase a cambiar. De que si Macar era sustituido, o algo sucedía… Él abriría los ojos, o el Ministerio lo haría.

Explicaban las sensaciones como podían. Veían en la mirada tanto de Rannier como de la ministra y Aurora lo costoso que era llegar a expresar lo que, al fin y al cabo, todos sentían de una manera u otra. Lo que aquel temor llegaba a provocar.

-        Decidí presentar a Violetta, porque en ese momento, o hacía eso, o me ofrecía en bandeja a mi sentencia de muerte instantánea por lanzarme contra Alexander. –confesaba.- Violetta era la única que podía plantarle cara en una elección, y simplemente necesitábamos que Alexander no ganase esta vez.

-        Pero… -Teren.

Sin atreverse a continuar, a dar forma a las palabras que todos repetían en sus cabezas. Las que les impedían ver aquello como una victoria.

-        Nos hemos interpuesto en su camino. –decía.- Tú proponiéndola, y tú directamente quitándole el puesto. –mirándoles a ambos.- Alexander iba a tener toda la libertad del mundo como ministro, pero ahora es que se la va a buscar de la peor manera posible.

-        Sí. –confirmaba la mujer.- Pero ganamos cierto tiempo. Y cierta esperanza.

Era difícil acogerse a ello, y aun así lo intentaban. Al mensaje que Violetta quería transmitir en su nombre y en el de Rannier.

-        En qué cambia esto… -angustiada Storm.- Te has… Te has ofrecido a ser su nueva víctima… -a su madre.- Le has dado pie a—

-        Recuerdo hablar con unos chicos que, después de sacrificarse constantemente, nos suplicaban a nosotros hacer algo al respecto. –contaba.- Nos exigían dar razones para no perder la esperanza. Para no regalarle a Alexander su victoria definitiva. –ninguna queja a su voz.- Eso intentamos ahora, Storm.

Y cuán complicado era ahora tener que aceptar sus propias palabras, si era su madre la que cogía el puesto que tanto habían exigido tomase.

-        No hemos ganado. –reconocía.- Ni a la larga, ni a corta distancia. Es todo demasiado confuso como para decir algo así. Pero hemos dejado claro hoy que el Ministerio no está con Alexander. Y eso es algo que él contaba como oficial.

-        Con la toma del puesto, tu madre recupera muchas cosas.

Rannier buscaba calmar no solo a Storm con sus palabras, sino que su mensaje calase en la mente de los otros que también escuchaban.

-        Muchos Aurores retoman su puesto, ya hemos recibido avisos. No porque no haya miedo, sino porque ahora muchos han decidido dejar de permitirle al propio miedo decidir por ellos. Y muchos otros cargos le plantan ahora cara a un Alexander al que antes no se atrevían. Solo porque vuestra madre ha decidido liderar esa oposición a su mensaje. La que vosotros representaseis fuera de aquí, que ya era ahora se hiciese valer entre las paredes de este lugar.

Entendían sus intenciones. Y lo que esperaban conseguir de aquello, aunque esto fuese un misterio hasta para los causantes de la incertidumbre. No podían en cambio celebrarlo aún. No podían aferrarse a la esperanza repentina, si tanta masacre podía traer consigo.

A Storm era la que más le costaba siquiera intentarlo. Miraba a su madre angustiada, temerosa solo de hacerse a la idea. Eo e Ysera habían permanecido calladas desde que ambos llegasen al despacho, y aún no sabían qué decir o qué pensar ante algo que tan inseguro parecía.

E igual sucedía con un Darrow y un Teren que, con gesto perdido, intentaban comprender lo que aquello les iba a traer. Analizando tantos factores que, al menos, agradecían poder hacerlo en privado con sus propias conciencias.

-        Nadie garantiza nada. –Violetta.- Sabemos que la reacción en Alexander va a ser terrible. Pero sigue siendo una reacción. No una creación. Prefiero defenderme de lo que él quiera hacer para atacarme, a haberle permitido tomar las riendas de decidir por todos. Y prefiero hacerlo sabiendo que, al fin, muchos nos hemos pronunciado contra él, a hacerlo aún con la pesadez de saber que nadie aquí estaría de nuestro lado.

El sollozo de Storm era lo único que se decía en aquel cuarto que no viniese por parte ni de la nueva ministra ni de un Rannier ya lejos del humor. Darrow, junto a ella, la cogía de la mano y la acercaba a sí para apoyarla en su pecho, besando su cabello a sabiendas de que ninguna palabra que pudiese decir iba a calmar aquello.

Poco también tenía Violetta que aportar para paliar el sufrimiento de su hija. Ni siquiera alzándose para ir a ella a abrazarla iba a quitarle los miedos. Tampoco Rannier podía acudir ahora a su labia para intentar solventar los problemas causados a unos jóvenes que sin duda no terminaban de asimilar el cambio de rumbo.

Porque se habían hecho a la idea de algo ya bastante oscuro, y en cambio el que dicha oscuridad tomase otro camino que sin duda no se presentaba con grandes luces al final del mismo, era, cuanto menos, agobiante.

Optaron por tomárselo con calma. Analizar en sus propias soledades el cómo cada uno asimilaba lo sucedido.

Para empezar, decidieron dejar a Storm con Violetta al menos un rato más. Ahora en una privacidad que alejase a la mujer de todo papel político para hacer frente ahora al de madre. También Darrow y Eo quisieron ir al piso de prensa, para ver a su madre y conversar con otro sector del Ministerio.

Quedaban a la espera Teren, Ysera, y un Rannier que por mera seguridad prefería caminar con ellos por los pasillos.

Les resultó curioso el enfrentarse a las últimas horas de trabajo de aquella jornada. No había llegado a los pasillos ningún tipo de calma, el vaivén de personas seguía siendo tan notable como cuando lo hubiesen pisado por primera vez ese día.

No sabían tampoco cómo interpretarlo. Poca gente de la que se cruzase en sus caminos parecía tener algo que decir, para bien o para mal. Ni buenas caras, ni malos gestos. Rannier les explicaba en el paseo lo que causaba tal expectación, y es que los votos en la elección habían venido dados en su mayoría por los mismos departamentos. Dejando a los trabajadores sin voz ni voto a la espera de entender qué pasaría de ahora en adelante.

-        Sinceramente, de muchos ni lo esperaba.

Les llevaba a su despacho, a mostrarle a Teren los resultados de la elección para saciar su curiosidad, una tan necesaria de verse saciada.

Saber quiénes se posicionaban contra ellos y quiénes en cambio estaban de su parte. Los nombres de aquellos con los que tener aún cuidado, los de los que en cambio tal vez tendrían ahora que proteger.

Cedía el paso a ambos, acercándose con Teren a su propio escritorio. Uno con tres montañas de libros que bien podían servir de barrea visual, nada que difiriese del estado de sus abarrotadas estanterías, en donde el caos superaba a todo tipo de orden.

-        No ha habido grandes sorpresas en el departamento jurídico, eso sí, no te esperes ver cosas raras.

Exponía con descuido sobre la mesa unas tablas en donde aún la tinta se mostraba viva. A un lado, en la columna principal, el nombre del votante, seguido de la que indicaba su cargo. A la derecha, en azul el nombre de Violetta, en rojo el de Alexander en dependencia de a quién votasen.

Nunca Ysera sintió interés en acercarse. Tampoco en escuchar. Si Teren quería cargar con la conciencia cargada de nombres a los que la vida se le podía desmoronar, era su decisión, pero Ysera ya contaba con bastantes en la suya propia como para añadir más a la lista.

No habían cerrado la puerta, así que Ysera se paseaba por las inmediaciones a la misma después de haber pasado un rato ojeando los tomos de los libros que más le llamaban la atención. Luego, agobiada en cierta parte por el tema tratado dentro, decidió salir al pasillo para conseguir al menos un poco de calma.

Asumir que las cosas seguían moviéndose. Que esa guerra, de una forma u otra, no había acabado aún. Que nada estaba sentenciado, aunque dicha sentencia se balancease con tanto esmero en su contra.

Se alejó un poco de la puerta de Rannier, hacia el tablón de anuncios que el pasillo le presentaba más cercano. Ahí se recogía el cartel sobre las elecciones, con unos dibujos simbólicos en negro moviéndose en debate contra un papel anaranjado. El resto de panfletos, en clara desventaja, se mantenían ajenos a cualquier interés.

Aun así, ella les prestó la atención de la que carecían. Dejar de lado el tema electoral, la idea de que Violetta ahora era ministra y de que aún no se había tomado una decisión sobre si eso les favorecía más que les perjudicaba.

Necesitaba simplemente calmar esa ansiedad, bajar las pulsaciones de su corazón con tal de permitirse al menos respirar con normalidad. No quería pensar en las consecuencias más directas. Aún no había asimilado que muchas tenían que llegar por lo sucedido entre Damen y Varmoon, y ahora eso parecía ser insignificante en comparación con lo que les rodeaba.

Podía ser porque, al fin y al cabo, Alexander era el protagonista de todos sus tormentos. Podía deberse a que el chico la acompañaba en cada pesadilla, en cada horror que imaginaba, y por eso le sentía sin estar presente. Acosándola, analizándola.

Pero en esos momentos, su presencia se percibía demasiado real. La sentía demasiado de cerca como para ser solo producto de sus tormentos.

Giró el rostro a un lado, al contrario del que procedía, para confirmar que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Que hasta su cuerpo reaccionaba a tenerle cerca, como si de una alergia se tratase.

Más cerca de ella de lo que hubiese deseado, a mitad de camino entre el final del pasillo y su posición. Allí Alexander había frenado su camino, imaginaba Ysera de salida de algún despacho, para mirarla con una pasividad que Ysera sentía en plena tensión. La que seguramente él también padecía. La de una derrota que no esperaba.

-        Se me hace raro verte por aquí… -confesaba con desprecio a la chica, acercándose a su posición con cautela.- ¿Celebrándolo?

Burlaba su propia pérdida. Aprovechándose de sus temores para ello. Recordándole que nada habían ganado.

Pero, eso, era algo que Ysera decidiría por su propia cuenta.

-        Iba a preguntarte lo mismo. –burló de vuelta.

Él se sonrió, sin mudar su expresión. Llevaba pantalones de traje beige, en donde descansaba sus manos, las que salían de su camisa negra en donde el cansancio o el estrés no dejaba marca. Al contrario que en su rostro, en donde Ysera no solo veía el cansancio, sino también los pequeños detalles que delataban su descontento.

Algún mechón de pelo rebelde, la mirada ciertamente cansada, con alguna marca sonrojada en rodeo de su azul para denotar su agobio.

-        Al menos reconoces que tendría motivos. –provocaba.

-        O tal vez me burlo por igual.

Sin andarse con rodeos, sin necesidad de disimular. Alexander se sonreía más ampliamente al escucharla, ya pegado a ella.

Ysera ni giró su cuerpo a él, lo mantuvo frente al tablón al que ya ninguna atención prestaba.

-        Me agrada verte tan relajada, querida. Veo que has aprendido a controlar tus instintos.

-        Siento desilusionarte con ello, sé lo mucho que esperabas verme enloquecer. Querido. –burló una vez más, serena.

Él no borraba su gesto.

-        Aún hay tiempo. –ansiaba.

Ahora era ella quien se sonreía, con la misma soberbia y la misma avaricia.

-        Oh, descuida. –se miraban.- No sabes las ganas que tengo de que llegue el momento. –ahora sí, giró el cuerpo a él.- Por mucho que tú esperes que pierda la cabeza, ya te dije que las tornas habían cambiado.

Se fijó en su atuendo. Ignorando su rostro por primera vez. En lo inmaculado de toda su imagen, a excepción de esos pequeños detalles que Alexander seguramente desconocía. Los que ella no podía utilizar en su contra.

Pero había uno que sí.

Llevó con talante y conciencia sus manos a su corbata, la cual mínimamente había visto ceder su nudo. Con delicadeza y soberbia, lo forzó para colocarlo en perfección. Centrándolo bajo el cuello de su camisa.

Sabía que Alexander se había tensado, era consciente porque después de haber inhalado por última vez, la exhalación no se dio hasta que la chica hubo quitado sus manos de encima.

Por mucho que en su rostro fingiese no inmutarse.

-        No tengo nada que perder, al fin y al cabo. –recordaba ella.- Y he tenido tiempo de sobra para conocer a lo que me enfrento.  –fingió él sorpresa al escucharla.

-        ¿No lo tienes? –burlesco.- Pobres padres tuyos, si a estas alturas ya das por hecho el no volver a verles.

-        ¿Tú crees?  -seguía.- ¿Pensabas liberarles, o es que me das tanto valor como para pensar que podré llegar a ellos?

Ni iba a responderla. Tampoco ella esperaba que lo hiciese, pero Ysera en cambio se tomaba su propia respuesta del silencio tan obvio.

-        Entonces, sí. Me temo que no tengo nada que perder.

Ella misma sentenciaría la conversación ahí. Aunque a su espalda la cerrasen por ella, atrayendo la mirada de un Alexander al que las pupilas de sus ojos parecían cambiar de tamaño solo por recibir un nuevo foco de interés.

Sin necesidad de comprobarlo, solo por la experiencia, Ysera sabía que Teren había salido del despacho de Rannier. Que este le acompañase, lo desconocía, pero bien a ciencia cierta sabía que su amigo estaba a su espalda. Y que, sin duda, miraba con el mismo odio que sin duda recibía de Alexander.

Este lo buscó acompañar de su clásico humor.

-        Debería sorprenderme de veros juntos, pero hacéis un dúo muy curioso.

-        Imagino que esa es la única palabra que se te ha ocurrido para calificarlo.

Sabía Teren que no era así. Alexander se sonrió.

Oía Ysera aún sin girarse la puerta cerrándose a su espalda. Rannier ahora estaba con ellos, y eso aún le incomodaba más a quien no dejaba de mirarles.

-        ¿Aún por aquí, Alexander? –risueño el hombre.- Has trabajado mucho hoy, date un respiro.

-        Nunca descanso, Charles. –recordaba. Rannier rio.

-        A veces trabajar sin descanso no da los resultados esperados, amigo. –burlesco. En camuflada naturalidad.- Hazme caso y tómate un descanso. Te vendrá bien.

-        Oh, descuida. –se sonreía Alexander.- Sé perfectamente lo que mejor me conviene.

Ni miró a Ysera ni desvió sus ojos a nadie más que un Rannier al que su amenaza le era indiferente. Siguió su camino pasillo abajo, hasta perderse de la vista de los que le seguían los pasos. Antes los cuales se negaba a desaparecerse.

Lo hizo acto seguido de evadir sus miradas con tanta fuerza y tanta rabia, que su hermano no podía más que dar un brinco cuando le recibía al otro lado del viaje.

-        Qué narices ha pasado.

-        Tú qué crees.

Se alejaba de su cercanía. Aunque a ningún lado pudiese ir.

Había obligado a Damen a permanecer en Hogwarts. Que estuviese al tanto de lo que allí pasase una vez su nombramiento fuese oficial. Que, pese a no desearlo él, aguatase cercano a Santoro por si algún aviso debía mandarles.

Todo en cambio había salido tan contrario a lo previsto que ni había tenido tiempo de contactar con un Damen que le seguía al alejarse. En plenas mazmorras.

-        Algún día me explicarás cómo te enteras de todo. –recriminaba a Damen. Por algo había que empezar.

-        Dijiste que me avisarías. Si no lo haces, qué esperas que haga. He de buscarme la vida. –reprochaba.

-        He tenido cosas más importantes en las que pensar que en avisarte, Damen.

-        Me alegra de que finalmente confieses eso.

Le dio la espalda en negativa. Ninguna paciencia tenía Alexander ahora para enfrentarse a disputas fraternales.

-        ¿Por qué ha ganado Violetta? –insistía.- Ni siquiera dijiste que se fuese a pre—

-        Porque no se iba a presentar, joder. –también en insistencia.- Ha sido idea de Rannier, y ella lo ha secundado. Solo ha tenido que alzarse, hablar unos minutos, y los que iban a votar en blanco han decidido darle el voto a ella.

-        Pero… -sus dudas le enervaban.- No iba a haber tantos en blanco, muchos tuyos han tenido que cambiar de—

-        ¿Vas a repasarme todo lo sucedido como si no lo hubiese vivido de frente, Damen? Porque te aseguro que intento dejarlo atrás.

Habían parado antes de entrar a Slytherin. Ningún deseo tenía Alexander de mantener esa conversación delante de quienes estuviesen en la Sala Común, y tampoco le apetecía que le viesen con esa rabia aflorando.

-        Intento encontrar las respuestas que tú no me das, sí.

-        Qué respuestas quieres. –encaraba.- Te acabo de decir lo que ha pasado. No hay más. Han decidido aprovechar la confusión y las dudas de la gente para hacerse con el Ministerio. Y los muy imbéciles se creen que esto va a quedar así…

Estaba alterado, tanto que su propia risa defensiva le delataba con notoriedad. Pasó una mano por el pelo, deshaciendo aún más la poca firmeza que pudiese mantener su peinado.

-        Te veo demasiado nervioso como para no verlo una victoria suya.

Y su hermano, sin duda, no acababa con su estrés.

-        Que yo no haya ganado no significa que ellos lo hayan hecho.

-        ¿Es un empate, entonces?

-        Damen. –pidió que parase, de igual manera que cogía aire para darse calma.

No habló en varios segundos, apoyándose contra el frío muro junto a la entrada.

-        Qué harás ahora. –más calmado, Damen también.- Para recuperar el Ministerio, o para—

-        No lo sé. –de verdad desconocía.- Ellos mismos delatarán sus flaquezas. Y, puesto que ya las sabemos, esperaremos a que directamente muestren las más débiles.

-        ¿Y con el castillo? –seguía.- No puedes hacerte con Hogwarts si no tienes el Mi—

-        Hogwarts me es indiferente. –repetía esa cantinela.- Con Santoro estamos cubiertos, no pueden cesarle porque los mismos que hoy han votado a Pemberton votaron para nombrarle director.

-        Entonces… -curioso.

Alexander aguantaba la respiración siempre que le oía hablar, esperando que su pregunta no le empeorase aún más el ánimo.

-        Nos limitamos a esperar. –preguntaba en afirmativo, Damen. Alexander asintió.

-        Ya irá viniendo todo. –una vez más.- Me dan igual cuantos votos hayan tenido y yo haya perdido. No era algo que tuviese cuando todo esto empezase años atrás, y no va a cambiar nada ahora.

Agradeció que Damen le diese un respiro, que le permitiese angustiarse en soledad pese a creer fervientemente en sus propias palabras. En saber, a conciencia, que la victoria de Violetta no suponía nada para el Eje, más allá de ganar algo de tiempo.

Una derrota en cambio, por leve que fuese, le hacía mostrarse susceptible ante cualquier cosa. Hasta la mísera mirada de su hermano, expectante por oírle hablar más.

-        Dejémoslo estar.

-        ¿Les has visto?

Damen retomaba, acaparando de nuevo su atención. Con un tema que había imaginado llegando tarde o temprano.

-        A Teren y los demás, creo que han ido—

-        Claro que han ido. –protestaba.- Me sorprende que tú no les hayas visto.

-        No me muevo por donde ellos. –desquitaba.

-        Tu querida amiga se cree en ventaja de algo en lo que en realidad está muy atrasada.

-        Deja de llamarla así. –pedía.- No es mi amiga.

-        Vaya, lamento tu pérdida. –burló.- ¿A qué se debe? ¿Ya no le bastaba lo que le dabas—

-        Alexander. –pedía ahora él que parase.- Me pediste que me acercase a ella, por enésima vez, para intentar sonsacar qué tramaban en el Ministerio. Te demostré que ni ella lo sabía, ni lo sabían Teren y Darrow. Ahora que ya da igual, que tú mismo dices que todo da igual, de qué sirve que siga a su lado.

-        La pregunta no es de qué me sirve a mí, sino de qué te servía a ti el mantenerla.

Tensaba ahora su mirada de vuelta, viendo en él el deseo de no responder. De no querer continuar con lo que él había comenzado. Esperó.

-        Estás más equivocado de lo que piensas, que ya de inicio es nada. –se sonrió el mayor.- No estoy tan preparado como tú para hacer lo que haces, lo sabes. Acercarme a ella solo me permite conocerla mejor. Te dije que lo hago a mi manera, y agradecer—

-        Respira, hermano. –burló.- Te dije hace tiempo que te creo.

-        Lo sigo dudando.

Y Alexander en su interior celebraba que así hiciese. Sonriéndose con ello pese a que lo que ahora veían sus ojos poco le hiciese mostrar tal gesto.

Habían ambos girado el rostro al final del pasillo rocoso, de donde tornaban los que viniesen de las cavidades contiguas en las mazmorras. A los que cada cual miraba con diferente pensar.

Hasta Wansky había dejado de conversar con Varmoon al verles. Manteniendo una distancia física antes de romperla para sobrepasarles.

Rápido y con rabia Damen había bajado el gesto, sin querer mirar ni a un maestro ni al otro, pero Alexander mantenía la mirada clavada en un Wansky que parecía haber aparecido en perfecto momento para él dejar de hablar de Ysera.

Le siguió con la mirada hasta cuando ambos pasaron por detrás de la posición en la que se encontraba con su hermano. El mismo que les ignoraba cuanto podía.

Aunque ni él ni Alexander entendiesen por qué evitaban que siguiese en su ignorancia.

-        Damen.

Alzaba el gesto el mentado, y mantenía Alexander el suyo ahora con sorpresa en el mismo al que antes miraba. Por ser el causante de tal asombro.

Wansky animaba con la mano a Varmoon a salir de las mazmorras, que siguiese su camino al que ya le iría a buscar. Ahora, Wansky se dirigía plenamente a él.

-        Me gustaría que el próximo martes vinieses a clase unos minutos antes. Si puedes.

No supo responder Damen.

-        Es por la clase del otro día, la que no pudiste acabar.

Con dificultades Damen, tal vez por la sorpresa y la angustia de la conversación, recordó el momento en el que abandonó la clase del Patronus por no llegar a formular el encantamiento.

-        Simplemente era para tratar el tema, puesto que pensaba recuperar ese encantamiento y otros similares esa misma clase, y quería que estuvies—

-        Mi hermano agradece el interés, profesor, pero ahora, si no le importa, estamos hablando.

Era de esperar que Alexander interviniese. Sobre todo si Damen se mantenía callado sin ser capaz de responder por su cuenta.

-        No lo hacíais cuando tomé el pasillo, y dudo que mi intervención os quite mucho tiempo. –explicaba de buena forma un Wansky que sabía no iba a ser interpretado así.- Aun así, mis disculpas. Imagino que no es el momento.

Los ojos de Damen buscaban los de su hermano. Los que ardían en cólera ahora por una referencia que detestaba haber escuchado. Sostenía la respiración en su interior sin querer dejarla marchar antes de encontrar fuerza para hablar. De calmar todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

De parar el deseo de coger su varita y callarle de una manera mejor.

-        Dudo que lamentes el motivo. –provocó a un Wansky que ya marchaba.

Este giró sobre sí con media sonrisa humilde. Como la de quien conoce su sentencia antes de que esta siquiera le fuese dada.

-        No lo hago, pero eso nunca me va a quitar la educación.

Ni con su marcha Alexander calmó su ira. Ni con su falta Damen llegó a encontrar la calma. Porque se quedaba acompañado de quien la repudiaba. De quien, sabía, contaba ahora con una mente demasiado activa.

Y eso era, precisamente, lo que Alexander tanto necesitaba en esos momentos. Esa distracción a la que agarrarse, antes de seguir con su partida.

-        Preguntabas que qué hacíamos ahora ¿no, hermano? –rio. Con mucha mayor paz que la que le hubiese acompañado hasta ahora.- Seguimos trabajando.

 


	109. Chapter 109

Por mucho que la situación en el Ministerio se pintase diferente, en Hogwarts prácticamente nada hubo cambiado. Al menos, en lo que refería al primer fin de semana de prueba al que la escuela se enfrentaba tras el nombramiento de Violetta Pemberton como ministra de Magia.

Hasta los propios cercanos a ella dudaban en cómo funcionar ahora.

Nadie se opuso a que Storm pasase más tiempo en el Ministerio que en Hogwarts ese fin de semana, si bien con temor la dejaban marchar a sabiendas del peligro que corrían tanto su madre como ella. Por dicho motivo, Teren y Darrow se dividieron el fin de semana para pasarlo en donde todo el meollo tenía lugar.

El sábado, los hermanos Brice acudían al Ministerio no solo para vigilar, sino para también asegurarse de que su madre seguía de una pieza y que Alexander no había dado comienzo a sus nuevas estrategias. De igual manera, Teren e Ysera acudían en domingo con las esperanzas de que menos personal estuviese por allí. Ya tenían bastante con enfrentarse a las miradas públicas de diario, mejor acudir al Ministerio cuando menos trabajadores estuviesen previstos.

No tuvieron tanta suerte, aun así. Por el nombramiento de Violetta, el caos en aquel lugar no cesaba ni en día de descanso. Reuniones, ruedas de prensa, entrevistas… Quien tuviese el domingo libre, se enfrentaba ahora a uno de los días más ajetreados de los últimos años en aquel recinto.

Menos suerte que los Brice y que Storm el día anterior para unos Teren e Ysera que no llegaron a dar con más que con un Rannier tan estresado que poco tiempo pudo dedicarles.

Llegaron a la pobre conclusión de que, lo que Alexander planease como venganza por ese golpe, seguía siendo un misterio en aquel lugar. A Ysera le estresaba ver a Teren sin sorpresa, asumiendo aquello como lo normal. No porque le irritase su calma, sino porque esa esperanza que Violetta y Rannier habían anunciado como bienvenida, parecía no solo no acudir, sino demostrarse como inútil de esta presentarse.

Con ese pesar regresaban a Hogwarts ambos. Cargando consigo con tan pocas noticias que nada podían compartir con gente que el día previo había acaparado la misma información.

Encontraron a Darrow y Storm en su vuelta a Hogwarts. Después de que ambos hubiesen pasado la tarde dando vuelo a sus escobas, ahora se dejaban caer sobre uno de los bancos de piedra de las placetas en donde Teren e Ysera habían decidido perder el resto de su día.

-        Hogwarts está demasiado calmado…

Storm auguraba con ello malas noticias, aunque ni ella ni ninguno de los otros tuviese información para confirmarlas.

-        ¿Han pasado por Slytherin?

Curiosa tras su ausencia, Ysera preguntaba a Storm sobre el movimiento en su casa. Poco tenía que aportar tampoco a eso su amiga.

-        No he visto a nadie. –confirmaba.- Tampoco en la comida, según Darrow.

Este negaba, en confirmación.

-        Ni Alexander, ni los Warren, ni nadie de los suyos en las diferentes casas.

-        ¿Y…? ¿Y Damen? –más temerosa que curiosa, Ysera repetía.

Pero Darrow ofrecía el mismo gesto en respuesta. Si bien, como la propia pregunta requería, con uno tono aún más sobrio a la hora de expresarlo.

-        Le contamos a mi madre lo que pasó con Varmoon… -exponía Storm ahora.- Dice que no deberíamos preocuparnos, pero que aun así, han avisado a la familia y el propio Varmoon está al tanto.

-        ¿Y ha dicho algo? –curiosa aún Ysera. Storm negaba.

-        Parece ser que le da igual. No está casado, ni tiene pareja, y sus padres por lo visto llevan mucho tiempo en una residencia.

-        ¿Y eso le da igual? –se sorprendía.- Parece un regalo presentado en bandeja para Alexander.

Su amiga suspiraba. Claramente tampoco estaba muy convencida con la versión que su madre o el propio Varmoon tuviesen del tema.

-        Violetta duda que Alexander tome ese riesgo ahora. –exponía Darrow.- Ya no tiene la protección del Ministerio, y el asesinato, o secuestro, de tantísima gente—

-        Ah, que ahora a Alexander le van a importar las consecuencias de sus actos. Qué honor. –protestaba.

Darrow se sonreía, con la misma tristeza en el gesto que mostraba el propio Teren. Si las chicas no confiaban en tal detalle, ellos claramente tampoco.

-        Sea como sea, estamos al tanto. –Darrow.- Sabemos el lugar donde su familia está, por si acaso, y hemos pedido a Violetta que al menos dos Aurores estén en vigilancia.

-        ¿Nos lo ha concedido?

Ahora el que mostraba la sorpresa era Teren. Aún más cuando Darrow respondiese asintiendo.

-        Reconoce que, pese a la idea que tienen ellos, Alexander sigue actuando a su manera.

-        Tampoco mi madre esperaba que Alexander fuese a por Losnedahl el mismo día de su enfrentamiento. Y mucho menos a por Macar, y en cambio… -asentían los oyentes.

-        Mejor estar prevenidos.

Descansaron un poco más bajo el aire fresco que dejaba correr el exterior de aquel lugar. Era cierto que la situación en Hogwarts se pintaba extraña. Corría un silencio estremecedor, ni siquiera se oía a los pocos juveniles que quedasen corretear por los pasillos inmersos en sus conversaciones.

Nadie parecía abandonar sus Salas Comunes si el horario lo permitía, creándose solo una reunión colectiva cuando el Gran Comedor abría sus puertas.

Storm, que pese a no acudir al Ministerio había ido a comer a casa con su padre aquel día, tampoco iba a quedarse a la cena en aquel lugar. Viajaría a su casa, a ahora cenar tanto con su padre como con su madre. De igual manera que Darrow acudiría a su propio hogar para cenar en familia después de tantos días de estrés.

-        Tanto mi madre como Eo insisten en que vengas. Y te prometo que volveremos pronto.

Ofrecía Darrow a Teren, el cual con tan pasiva actitud ni aceptaba ni denegaba la oferta que su amigo le daba.

-        ¿Eo no piensa volver? –curiosa Storm. Darrow se encogía de hombros.

-        Prefiere esperar, a ver cómo afecta el nombramiento de Violetta…

-        Si no fuese porque no le quiero dar tal gusto a Alexander y Santoro, la imitaría. –la propia Storm.

-        ¿Crees que a tus padres les importará que vaya a cenar contigo?

Ysera dejaba de cierta manera el tema de lado, sorprendiendo a Storm.

-        O sea, no me apetece quedarme sola aquí…

-        No, no, claro. Ven. Tampoco creo yo que sea recomendable que nos quedemos ninguno solo en este lugar…

Porque la incertidumbre era tal que ni eso se podían permitir. Nada temía Ysera, pero a poco podría enfrentar de todos querer ir a por ella en esos momentos.

Darrow y Teren se fueron antes que ellas. Para cuando Storm e Ysera partieron hacia la casa de los Pemberton, la noche ya estaba bastante puesta en lo alto del cielo. Y en poco difería el manto oscuro que tapaba Hogwarts del que se veía por las ventanas de aquella casa.

-        Hola, Ysera, por fin te puedo poner voz.

Viktor se alzaba desde uno de los sillones para recibir no solo a su hija, sino también a su acompañante.

-        ¿Todo bien?

-        Sí, gracias…

No sabía Ysera por qué le resultaba tan extraño el hablar con Viktor Pemberton. Debía ser porque era la primera vez que se enfrentaba con tanta cercanía a alguien de vida no mágica desde que viese a sus propios padres por Navidad. Ahora el de su amiga la acogía de vuelta, y difícil le resultaba no acordarse de ellos dos.

-        Prométeme que no vas a sacarle a Ysera todos tus cacharros Muggles. –Violetta se acercaba a saludarla también. Sin necesidad de presentaciones.

-        Papá, por favor. –suplicaba Storm.

Sin llegar a sonreírse en amplitud Ysera, bien mostraba una leve muestra de gratitud en el rostro al oír a ambas suplicándole tal cosa a un Viktor que fingía sorprenderse.

-        ¿De qué me sirve? Ella lo conocería todo.

-        También lo conocía Teren, y te empeñaste en enseñarle tu ordenador.

-        ¿Teren? –Storm, sorprendida.- ¿Teren ha estado aquí?

Con desinterés, su madre se desquitaba de una explicación profunda sobre algo que a su juicio carecía de valor.

-        Vino a buscarme un día que no daba conmigo en el Ministerio.

-        Un buen chico. –Viktor. Aún se sonreía Ysera.

-        Sí, pero ya sufrió de tus charlas no mágicas. No más.

-        Dejadlo ya. Solo le enseñé mi ordenador porque era nuevo y porque seguramente Teren eche de menos las tecnologías. Son muy prácticas para muchas cosas, más que la magia. –miraba a Ysera buscando compañerismo. Ella asintió, por no defraudarle.

-        Me da igual. –insistía Violetta.- Nada de tecnologías esta noche.

Con decepción marcando su frente y decidiendo la expresión de sus cejas, Viktor se acercaba a una Storm que, como su amiga, no quería sonreírse demasiado.

-        ¿Lo de ser ministra no era solo en el trabajo? –provocaba.

-        ¡Viktor!

Sin problemas escuchaba un susurro no muy trabajado de padre a hija. Reía ahora Storm, en reacción acostumbrada a sus padres. Le fue fácil a Ysera sentir el apoyo familiar con solo verles actuar como tal, y depositaba en ellos toda su concentración con tal de no pensar en lo que podría ser de su situación y en cambio no lo era.

Era obvio que ninguna pega iban a poner a su acople los padres de Storm, hasta parecía estar todo previsto con su llegada, pues desde la cocina se presentaba suficiente comida para los cuatro.

Fue una cena agradable. Sin demasiadas parafernalias más allá de la cantidad de alimento, pues no era sino una simple cena de domingo a la que hacían frente. Y como si de un día de diario se tratase, difícilmente quedaban de lado las conversaciones cotidianas. Sin nada que celebrar en el encuentro, la realidad tomaba partido de las charlas de una manera u otra.

-        Vinieron a proteger la casa. –explicaba Viktor. – Dos Auroras compañeras de tu madre, ayer.

-        ¿Y se quedarán en vigilancia? –negaban a su hija.

-        Han conjurado el mismo hechizo protector que a la casa de los Brice. Nadie que no deseemos puede entrar.

-        ¿Cómo funciona esa magia? –curiosa Ysera.- Quiero decir… No sé ¿hay algún límite?

-        En un principio no.

Violetta tomaba la palabra de la explicación, acaparando más experiencia en la materia de lo que pudiesen hacer tanto su hija como un Viktor que se limitaba a escuchar.

-        Proteges un lugar, y aunque tu intención sea venir y echarlo abajo, hay suficiente magia rodeándolo para evitar que el atacante siquiera recuerde lo que ha venido a hacer. –asentía Ysera.- En el caso de los Brice, por ejemplo, su encantamiento directamente no deja que su casa sea encontrada salvo por quien ellos deseen.

-        ¿Y por qué no se hace eso aquí? –curiosa.

-        Porque en el caso de los Brice es sencillo. No esperan vistas que tengan que, digamos, oficializar. Pero en nuestro caso, tanta familia y tantos compañeros de trabajo… Digamos que el encantamiento es suficiente.

Asentía de nuevo en recepción. No quería indagar ella misma en los sentidos de tales hechizos, sin querer reparar en que, de haberlos conocido, tal vez habría podido proteger su hogar y con ello a sus padres.

Storm pareció leer su mente, o más bien entender la tristeza que en su rostro comenzaba a pintarse. Quiso sacarla de allí sin terminar de cambiar del todo el tema de conversación.

-        ¿Lo haréis con Varmoon, entonces? –preguntaba a su madre.- Con la residencia de sus—

-        No, él no lo ha pedido. –bebía de su copa.- Es un hechizo que ha de ser solicitado, tristemente, pues viene desde el Ministerio. Por eso no se encantan las casas a las que el Eje va en ayuda. Sería tan sencillo como proteger un lugar en el momento en el que se sabe de su amenaza, pero estos encantamientos son tan comprometidos que han de ser validados. Así que nos limitamos a poner vigilancia.

-        No entiendo por qué se niega. Está claro que Alexander—

-        Es su decisión, Storm, no podemos obligar a nadie.

Dejaba hasta Ysera de lado su pesar para intentar comprender la cabezonería de un profesor que había cavado su propia tumba. Era de locos pararse a pensar en ello, y con complicaciones conseguían dejarlo estar.

-        Lo siento, pero es que me parece estúpido, porque luego si pasa algo, los que vamos a jugarnos el pellejo, somos nosotros. –Storm.- Cuando sería tan fácil como proteger la casa de inic—

-        Storm.

Con solo nombrarla Violetta exigía un silencio que de sepulcral manera llegaba a ellos. Storm, con el gesto a un lado, mordía su labio pidiéndose a sí misma paciencia con tal de no desobedecer el deseo de su madre y seguir exponiendo su descontento.

-        Nadie os ha pedido que vayáis a ningún lado de algo pasar. –recordaba.

En fingida sorpresa, Storm alzaba una ceja junto con el asombro provocado en su mirada.

-        Supuestamente nunca lo hacéis, pero si no vamos nosotros, nadie va.

-        Bueno, hija, pues entonces enhorabuena por contar con vacaciones ahora. –devolvía.- Nadie tiene que ir a ningún lado, nos encargaremos nosotros de lo que haga falta. Y si Varmoon se equivoca, entonces será él quien lo porte en su conciencia.

La participación de Viktor en aquella disputa era inexistente, como la de una Ysera que se limitaba a observar la disputa entre madre e hija sin querer aportar su propia voz.

El hombre, sentía Ysera, avisaba a su mujer del rumbo que habían tomado en la charla al pasarle la bandeja de panes. Insistía a la mujer a cogerla, poniendo Violetta en el gesto una leve atención que, de una forma u otra, cesaba el vaivén de comentarios hasta traer consigo cierta calma. Por mucho que en las dos protagonistas de la disputa el sentir no se hubiese esfumado.

Nada se dijo después de eso. Pues ni Storm deseaba insistir ni su madre estaba en disposición de continuar con sus explicaciones a unos oídos sordos. Viktor no parecía guardar nada en la manga para evitar que aquello fuera a más, y para desgracia de la propia Ysera, las cuestiones que aún mantenía sin solución no las alejaban del tema tratado hasta entonces.

-        ¿Tan… inesperado, sería, que hiciesen algo así ahora? –a Violetta, quien la escuchaba ampliamente.- Nunca le ha preocupado la opinión de los demás, y menos recientemente… Por mucho que no le sea tan fácil ahora pasar sus desastres por alto, sigue siendo Alexander.

-        No es que sea inesperado, Ysera. Simplemente no sacaría nada en positivo de hacer un ataque ahora. Y aunque sigue siendo Alexander y puede seguir haciéndolo igualmente, desde el Ministerio solo podemos trabajar con la lógica y la realidad. Y, hasta ahora, no hay indicios de nada. Ni de que Varmoon esté en peligro ni de que lo esté nadie más.

Sin tomar la ausencia de señales como suficiente, Ysera bajaba el rostro de igual manera que Storm lo hubiese hecho a su lado.

Era consciente Violetta de que su explicación no servía ni a su hija ni a la otra chica. Que el mensaje tranquilizador que quería difundir el Ministerio de poco servía en tiempos como aquellos, en donde de nada o nadie podías fiarte.

Miraba el rostro de ambas, bajo hacia la maesa en sendos lados, y se echaba en su plato un poco más de crema de calabaza con la que acompañar u menestra de verduras. Y pensaba en cómo seguir aquel tema sin que ninguna tomase sus palabras en vano.

-        Alexander sabe lo que se espera de él. –recordaba.

Captaba al hablar la mirada de una Ysera que reaccionaba al sonido con esmero. Su amiga en cambio solo desviaba la vista hacia su madre sin querer que el resto del cuerpo la imitase.

-        Tanto que el Ministerio duda de que actúe, como que vosotros lo esperáis igualmente. –recordaba.- Siempre hemos necesitado ser más listos que él, ir un paso por delante para… -se encogía leve de hombros.- Anteponernos, como hemos podido. No es algo que deba dejar de darse ahora. De perderse la atención a los detalles. De intentar entender si lo que sucede es normal o no.

Asintió Storm, ya fuese en coincidencia o en desacuerdo con su madre, pero zanjaba ella misma su parte en la conversación al no ir a aportar nada más a la misma. Tampoco Ysera se veía capacitada para crear un drama en una cena que debería de haberse mantenido alejada de esos tópicos, así que imitaba a Violetta para simplemente echarse más comida en el plato y seguir cenando.

Después de aquello, la estancia allí no se alargó en demasía. Tomaron algo de postre, unos trozos de bizcocho de vainilla con recubierto de caramelo que al menos endulzó la parte final de la cena. Viktor aprovechaba esos momentos en donde la guerra quedaba de lado para intentar sonsacar algunas sonrisas sin conseguir grandes resultados.

Storm estaba cansada. Aparte del disgusto por ver el camino que se tomaba, a la chica le fallaban las fuerzas ya para hacerle frente a según qué cosas a esas alturas. Sabía Ysera que el deseo de su amiga en esos instantes era el de irse a dormir y esperar que un nuevo día llegase, portando consigo lo que este decidiese, así que optó por facilitarle la marcha exponiéndose ella misma como la cansada.

No había pega alguna, de igual manera que tampoco se dieron insistencias, cuando tras la sobremesa Ysera propusiese a su amiga regresar ya a Hogwarts para no alargar el sueño ese día.

Tras un fin de semana sumamente eterno, era recomendable se quisiese o no el tomar al fin descanso para enfrentar a lo que se viniese. Después de unos días eternos en donde este había brillado por su ausencia.

Se despedían ambos de las chicas, dedicándole Viktor un mayor tiempo a Ysera por propio deseo de agradecerle la visita y poder así por fin poner fin al desconocimiento entre ambos. La ofrecía en nombre de ambos volver cuando ella desease, y aceptaba Ysera la oferta esperando en cambio que, de esto darse, fuese por propio placer y no porque la situación se lo recomendase.

Aunque difícilmente se iba a quitar esa pesadez de encima, y menos si Hogwarts las recibía al otro lado con las mismas sensaciones con las que las hubiese despedido antes.

Se fueron a Slytherin sin querer comprobar si Teren y Darrow habían regresado por su cuenta. Ya lo averiguarían al día siguiente, y esperaban al menos que de manera natural.

Tuvieron en cambio que esperar más tiempo del deseado para ello, pues el lunes se presentó tan cargado de complicaciones que no fueron capaces de dar con ellos hasta la hora del almuerzo. Y eso que la mañana de ambas se presentó cuanto menos calmada.

Tras la lección de Pociones con un Varmoon que, claramente, ignoraba o de verdad se sobreponía a su peligro, las chicas tomaban dos horas libres antes de ir al Gran Comedor para, entre otras cosas, limitarse a esperar a ambos.

Fue Teren el que se dejó ver en primer lugar. No les sorprendía a ninguna saber que habían pasado la mañana en el Ministerio, de igual manera que tampoco llegaba el asombro al saberse que ninguna novedad traían consigo. Ni Teren en su regreso ni luego cuando Darrow acudiese al trío trajeron consigo la más mínima actualización.

Parecía ser que Alexander, de verdad, lo llevaba todo con la calma que decían ver en el Ministerio. Eso, o sus secretismos se alzaban al nivel del último ataque Muggle al cual todos llegaron a su desgracia con demasiada tardanza.

-        ¿Por aquí ha cambiado algo? –el recién llegado cuestionaba. Ambas negaban.

-        Siguen dándose bajas, siguen faltando profesores… Y también siguen faltando ellos, vaya, al menos en colectivo.

-        Sí… -aportaba también Storm.- Hemos visto a los Warren en el desayuno, pero ni rastro ni de Alexander ni de Damen. Y, bueno, Santoro se deja ver en su asiento como si nada fuese con él.

-        Lo cual es más que incómodo. –Ysera. Storm asentía en vuelta.

-        Por allí no todos tienen la misma calma que Violetta y su equipo…

Con clara pesadez, Darrow reconocía sin siquiera llegar a mirarlas. Tenía el gesto perdido, descargado donde podía después de llegar y ni plantearse al menos tomar bocado.

-        Muchos dudan que Alexander se quede de brazos cruzados. De hecho Varmoon ha tenido que hablar con más de uno para intentar tranquilizar por su parte, y también Charles.

-        ¿Rannier? –se sorprendió Ysera.- ¿Qué pasa con él?

-        Nadie se cree que Alexander no vaya a dedicarle algo después de haber sido él el originario de la idea de Violetta.

Habrían preferido que se guardase esa información. Pues aún no habían asimilado ser de esas que no creían de la pausa de Alexander, y menos con lo sucedido entre Varmoon y Damen, y ahora recuperaban el temor de que no solo él vivía amenazado en directa forma, también Rannier se unía a la eterna lisa en la que ellos aún eran protagonistas.

-        Dime al menos que él ha pedido protección. –Storm.

Ya de por sí era difícil acostumbrarse a la idea de que ni Varmoon ni su madre estaban por la labor de extender esa idea, por mucho que los Pemberton la hubiesen solicitado. Que Rannier también la rechazase era, cuanto menos, desesperante.

Y Darrow, obviamente, negaba.

-        Dice que poco o nada le importa.

Bufaba Storm escondiendo su rostro contra la palma de su mano. Y hasta Ysera clamaba al cielo.

-        Su padre murió hace tiempo, y su madre es una bruja experimentada, así que ni él ni ella han querido solicitarlo. Se bastan, dicen.

-        Genial. Pasamos de tener que andarnos con cuidado todo el día con Alexander a, ahora que es más peligroso que nunca, ir de sobrados. Yo, os juro que no entiendo esta sociedad.

-        Siento no poder aportarte gran cosa. Poco entiendo yo tampoco… -Darrow.- Una parte de mí les quiere entender, ver que no quieren darle a Alexander el poder de tener que vivir acojonados por lo que pueda pasar, pero… -negaba.- No creo que estemos en disposición de hacer el tonto.

-        Y sin embargo, lo hacemos que da gusto.

Pidió Teren cambiar de tema solo para no sulfurarse más, dejar que al menos el regreso del Ministerio se diese más plácido que lo que había sido el simplemente enfrentarse a una mañana allí.

Compartiendo deseos, ni Storm ni Darrow volvieron a sacar el tema, pero igual que hacía Ysera, las ideas flotaban por sus mentes sin ser ninguno capaz de alejarlas de su entorno.

Era difícil cuando nada a su alrededor colaboraba para ello.

Storm e Ysera optaron por pasar la tarde en San Mungo junto al propio Teren que, por curarse en espanto, adelantaba trabajo en pócimas a saber del uso que tendrían que darles. Habían aumentado las cantidades para la despensa. Tener almacenadas cuantas pudiesen sabiendo que, de algo pasar, Alexander no iba a andarse con pequeñeces.

Trabajaron además con más mezclas de las que menos uso solían dar, a sabiendas de que, de ser los padres de Varmoon los afectados por un nuevo ataque, al igual que sus compañeros de residencia, el desplazar a gente mayor iba a ser una tarea más complicada de la que habituaban.

Relajantes musculares y fortalecedores de huesos, por un lado, y mezclas para facilitar la respiración y la regulación del sistema nervioso en circunstancias críticas. Nada que, tristemente, no fuesen a ver necesarios sea cual sea el tipo de persona a quien Alexander decidiese atacar, pues dudaban que se anduviese el chico con límites a esas alturas.

Fue al menos una tarde productiva. De cara a actividades que ni deseaban ni les traían buenas sensaciones, pero al menos vieron el lunes acabar con la sensación de no haberlo desperdiciado.

Ya con el martes la situación cambiaba.

De un primer día de semana sin apenas clases, a un martes que se venía cargado de ellas. Empezando, como no, con la peor a la que hacerle frente.

En comienzo, Santoro llegaba tarde a su propia lección. Una parte de ellas temía que el motivo fuese lo que tanto pudor les daba, pero otra les animaba a beneficiarse de su ausencia en deseo de que esta fuese eterna. Muy a su pesar, el director y profesor acudía a su aula sin importarle lo más mínimo el haber perdido cerca de quince minutos de lección.

La retomaba igual, con un orgullo innato de poder hacer lo que le viniese en gana sin que ninguno de sus alumnos pudiese mostrar el más mínimo recelo a ello.

Lección sobre encantamientos de toxicidad que tanto Storm como Ysera solo pudieron celebrar se diese de forma teórica. Pues no se veían capacitadas para ejercer la lección práctica sin dirigir contra el tutor los hechizos que les fuesen dados.

Abandonaban el aula al finalizar la clase con el mísero alivio de no tener que verle tan de cerca hasta el próximo jueves, y ambas se separaban para acudir a Transformaciones y Vuelo en donde, en ambos casos, la lección se impartía igualmente.

Aunque, en el caso de Ysera, con complicaciones.

-        Solo es una regulación, no ha de preocuparse, profesora.

Difícil no hacerlo si era el propio Santoro quien te daba la orden.

Había soñado Ysera con deshacerse ya de él el resto de la jornada, y en cambio el maestro aparecía para decirle a Cooper-Pack que no podía abandonar el castillo hasta la noche, tuviese clase o no, debido a la examinación que estaban pasando todos los docentes presentes.

Con desprecio Ysera le escuchaba. Maldiciendo por ver que Santoro se creía con tal poder como para juzgar las clases ajenas, solo por haber sido llevado en volandas a un puesto que no merecía. Cooper-Pack con disgusto aceptaba, poco más podía hacer si no quería perder su puesto.

El malestar no se esfumó ni después de reencontrarse con Storm, pues su amiga tenía la misma información que darle de vuelta.

-        ¿También a Tilstey? –se sorprendía. Storm asentía.

-        Por lo visto se lo ha dicho antes de primera hora. Lo ha comentado al acabar la clase…

-        Genial… -se apoyaba contra la pared del pasillo. Descansaban ahí antes de dividirse una vez más.

-        Ni siquiera sé qué espera evaluar. Éramos tres en Transformaciones. Tres. –mantenía Storm.- Si todas las clases son iguales, no hay materia que dar.

-        En Vuelo éramos cinco, pero… -bufó. Giró el rostro a su amiga tras el breve descanso.- Damen tampoco ha ido a Transformaciones ¿no?

Storm negó en respuesta. Habían sospechado que Damen asistiría a clase de Santoro, por los motivos que fuesen los que ahora unían el camino de uno con el de otro, pero el chico no había acudido a ninguna clase desde el inicio de semana.

Obviamente a Pociones ya no tenía por qué presentarse, y ninguna lección más se dio en lunes, pues ni maestros tomaban su puesto en las clases de la tarde, ni el Profesor Binns se encontraba en disposición de mantenerse despierto ante tan poca gente. El martes en cambio, presentándose al menos más activo, tampoco contaba con la presencia del chico el cual traía consigo la clara incertidumbre.

Esperaba Storm saber de él ahora en su hora de Vuelo, mientras Ysera se perdiese entre runas de adivinación y cartas de tarot para pasar una hora eterna en la que recordó lo mucho que echaba de menos a Eo.

Pero su compañera, subida en su escoba en un paseo por los alrededores de Hogwarts, poco dio de la presencia del que sería en esos instantes su compañero de hora.

Por eso se dedicó a analizar cómo iban las reformas del campo de Quidditch. Era curioso que algo que, con la magia, pudiese hacerse en apenas una tarde, estuviese llevando tanto tiempo a una escuela que, claramente, ningún interés tenía en recuperar esas instalaciones.

Ya había sido anunciada la suspensión de la temporada, y ni que Slytherin la ganase por puntos había provocado grandes celebraciones. Ahora, solo quedaba esperar que aquel estadio se recuperase de cara al año siguiente. Y Storm se limitaba a suplicar que dicho año se llegase a dar, con campo o no.

Sin querer planear más, fue al séptimo piso a probar fortuna.

No se sorprendió al ver a Darrow y Teren allí, acompañados de otra gente del Eje que, en una pausa, buscaban descansar un poco la mente.

No hablaban de los exámenes de Santoro, pero bien al tanto estaban después de haber pasado por lo mismo ya en clase de runas.

Se sorprendía Storm de que gente como Varmoon no hubiese recibido el aviso, y nada calmaba que otros profesores como la propia Bonnei en Adivinación tampoco fuese alertada de tal examen. Calmaron como pudieron antes de cesar el tema con el aviso de que el maestro de pociones pasaría el día en el Ministerio, pero en nada saciaron su curiosidad por no comprender las distinciones.

Esperaban por ello que la semana no cesase de darse de tal manera, y tras no poder dejar de hablar de ello durante lo que quedase de hora, marcharon al Gran Comedor a comer solo deseando abandonar el tema atrás.

Allí simplemente se limitaron remover la comida de sus platos, a dejarse llevar por la pesadez y el cansancio mental al que hacían frente. Y la simple idea de que aún quedase clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras era de todo menos gratificante.

Acudieron cuanto antes para que al menos la lección se pasase más rápida. No esperaban que muchos compañeros acudiesen al aula, pero tampoco imaginaban que terminarían siendo seis en la clase.

Entre ellos, Damen no se encontraba. Confirmaban así su ausencia plena al segundo día, algo que pese a no haber esperado, al finalizar este lo daban por más que obvio.

-        Somos más de lo que esperaba…

Wansky se tomaba su tiempo para comenzar la clase. Tanto, que hasta las chicas habían llegado a pensar que el maestro no iría a dar nada. No sería la primera vez, y tampoco esperaban que Wansky fuese capaz de dar una lección intensa si llevaban semanas sin darse en esa aula.

-         Había pensado recuperar la lección del  _Patronus_  que vimos el otro día. –no parecía convencido, o al menos ilusionado.- De encantamientos defensivos de ese estilo, pero… -miraba sus papeles.- Dudo que os sean de interés. Y ya resultó obvio que sabéis formularlos.

Transmitía una mezcla de tristeza y nostalgia nada positiva. Miraba directamente a Ysera y Storm, ambas sabedoras de que su conjuración fue de las más efectivas, sino las que más, de toda la clase.

-        He pensado entonces, si queréis, pasar a resolver…

Alzó la mirada de los papeles a donde la había llevado de nuevo para dirigirla a donde todos. Como esperaban, ahora o más adelante, Santoro acudía sonriente hacia la mesa del profesor. Él mismo se daba paso, y no esperaba permiso de nadie para recorrer el pasillo entre pupitres hasta llegar a un Wansky que, claramente ya desinteresado, se sonreía a lo bajo.

-        Un placer verte, Mario.

-        Siendo discrepar. –ojeaba los papeles de su mesa.- ¿Qué lección os espera hoy?

-        ¿Forma el saberlo parte de tus examinaciones a los docentes? –se sonreía el director.

-        No creo que estés en condiciones de hacerte de rogar. –Wansky no quiso reír, pues el gesto iría cargado de demasiada pena.

-        Repaso de lo visto en el curso. Por si han quedado dudas. –expuso.

Quisieron entender tanto Ysera como Storm que de ahí el cambio de temario para el día. Que Wansky, al tanto de las investigaciones de Santoro, hubiese preferido cambiar la lección del día por algo que, al contrario que el encantamiento  _Patronus_ , sí estuviese recogido en los libros.

-        Vaya ¿tanto cuentas con tu expulsión, Kristoff, que usas la clase de hoy de despedida? –burlaba.

Y fue solo ahí cuando Wansky alzó la sonrisa efímera de cara al gesto de quien, en ironía, la provocaba. Sin querer emitir respuesta, dejando a los oyentes con la incertidumbre de cuáles habrían sido sus palabras. Si habrían estas cargado de paciencia o, en cambio, habrían dado rienda suelta al desprecio que llevase dentro.

-        Estamos examinando a los docentes, como ya sabes. –Santoro aun así optó por continuar.- Has de mantenerte en tu puesto toda la jornada, por el bien de tu puesto. –amenazante.

-        Mi jornada acaba después de esta clase. –recordó. Pasivo.

Santoro alzó una ceja en demostración de lo poco que le importaba tal detalle.

-        Tu jornada acabará cuando la examinación así lo haga.

Declaró, manteniéndole la mirada que tan despreocupada le miraba de vuelta. Sin recibir su ira, su malicia. Wansky la ignoraba como también a quien se la dirigía.

Asintió el maestro de Artes Oscuras, con la fugaz sonrisa débil hacia sus papeles. Los cuales no retomó hasta que el director hubo abandonado su aula.

Fue bastante superficial el resto de la hora. Ya fuese por la aparición de Santoro en un inicio, o por el simple halo que la envolvía desde hacía tiempo, la clase pasó sin pena ni gloria por el recuerdo de unos alumnos que no sabían muy bien qué preguntar.

-        ¿Algo más que necesites aclarar sobre ello?

-        No, eso es todo…

La única presente de Gryffindor acababa así su consulta. Una sobre cómo mantener la cordura cuando un ataque paralizante te absorbe. Era algo en lo que ni Ysera ni Storm habían reparado, y fue curioso escuchar la explicación calmada de un Wansky que no vio rara la pregunta.

Insistía con todos, con las pocas preguntas que se dieron, fuese del mismo alumno o de diferentes. Asegurarse de que la duda estaba resuelta, alargando así de una forma u otra una resolución que bien poco duraba. Con tal de que la clase no se viese finalizada antes de que esta llegase a mitad de hora.

Ahora acababa con su explicación sobre cómo mantener la concentración y la calma en tu organismo cuando tu exterior permaneciese petrificado. Y se dirigía al frente de su escritorio para finalizar la lección.

-        En fin… No creo que nos dé tiempo a mucho más. Si tenéis más dudas, ya… -suspiraba.- Ya se irán resolviendo.

Claramente el panorama para esa asignatura se pintaba tan desolador como otras tantas. Ya de inicio no entendían que Wansky hubiese deseado mantener su puesto.

-        Podéis marcharos. –ofreció.

No perdieron mucho tiempo, y comenzaron a empaquetar sus cosas sin mucho esmero en unos macutos que ya ponían punto final a la jornada del martes. Sin que nada apasionante se les presentase ni a una ni a la otra como solución para pasar lo que quedase de tarde.

-        A vosotras… -ambas alzaban la vista desde sus sacos. A un Wansky que se había acercado.- ¿Os ha quedado alguna duda?

-        ¿Eh? No, no… -Storm hablaba por ambas, después de mirarse.- Todo aclarado. No suelen quedar dudas tras las clases.

Elogiaba, por animar un poco el turbio ambiente. Wansky lo agradecía con media sonrisa, antes de insistir a la otra parte.

-        ¿Tú tampoco, Ysera?

Ahora ella era la que negaba, mirándole de frente y viendo en sus apagados ojos el deseo de que al menos algo pudiese aportar. Nada tenía que decir, en cambio, y se lamentaba de que el profesor tuviese ahora que hacer frente a lo que Santoro quisiese con tal de poder mantener su puesto.

-        Lo tengo todo claro… -lamentó.

Aunque Wansky asintiese y agradeciese aun así el intento. Giró sobre sí, y las dejó ya partir con calma mientras él se reguardaba en su despacho alto.

Ni Storm ni Ysera hablaron al respecto hasta que no estuvieron bien lejos del tercer piso. Y tampoco quisieron dedicarle grandes espacios de su conversación para no decaer el ánimo aún más de lo que ya estaba.

Se limitaron a sentarse en la plaza de entrada, en donde habían quedado tanto con Darrow como con Teren para ir a cenar. Habían optado de nuevo por no hacerlo en Hogwarts, y aprovechaban que Eo venía de visita para salir a Hogsmeade y no darle razones a la chica para, definitivamente, cancelar su plaza en la escuela.

Esperaban por ello allí, viendo a gente que iba y venía ya fuese al mismo destino que ellas o a uno diferente. Se limitaban a dejar el tiempo pasar, y a maldecir a los que tanto tardaban en llegar.

-        No es que tenga hambre, pero tampoco quiero llegar allí y limitarme a comer. Me apetecía pasarme por Honeydukes. –Storm se sorprendía.

-        ¿Para qué?

-        Comprarle algo a Harry y Cereal. Están empezando a aborrecer los anacardos.

-        Cómprales conos de cucharachas, seguro que se entretienen.

-        Si los llevas tú y se los das bien lejos de mí, les compro lo que quieras. –Storm rio.

Daba igual que el tiempo pasase, su amiga no iba a acercarse a ese dulce por mucho que le dijesen que todo formaba parte de un encantamiento.

Tuvo la propia Storm que dejar a medias su recordatorio sobre lo inofensivos que eran esos bichos dulces, pues si ya de por sí su amiga giraba rauda la mirada a la puerta, el grito de alarma que les daban no provocaba que Storm hiciese diferente.

-        ¡Marchaos!

Era Claudia Steel, una de las pocas personas del Eje que, tras la barbarie del campo de Quidditch, había mantenido su puesto en Hogwarts.

Miraba a Ysera y Storm observarla atónitas, y por eso la chica bajó apresurada las escaleras para acercarse a las dos.

-        Tenéis que iros. Ya.

-        A dónde, qué pa—

-        La residencia. –no tuvieron tiempo de lamentar el haberlo visto venir. Claudia seguía explicando.- Están intentando avisar a todo el mundo pero algo pasa que nadie puede contactar. Me han avisado del Ministerio.

-        ¿Teren y Darrow están—

-        Están allí. –respondió veloz a Ysera.

Ambas muchachas necesitaron varios segundos no solo para amoldarse a su respiración acelerada, sino para asumir las palabras y lo que tocaba por hacer.

-        He de avisar a más gente. ¡Marchaos ya!

Tampoco la hicieron de rogar a ella ni a sus instintos.

Se permitían ahora, en el proceso de recordar la información recibida sobre el lugar por parte de Teren, el pensar en lo mucho que odiaban tener razón. En lo que lamentaban haber sabido ver lo que otros parecían no haber querido reconocer.

Mirándose antes de dar el paso, ambas se analizaron con el simple deseo de que no fuese la última vez. Luego, dieron el salto.

A donde la noche aún no se pintaba plena en el norte de Irlanda, allí donde, pese a lo que habían esperado, nada caótico les recibía. Vieron en cambio a mucha gente del Eje. Aurores que Storm conocía por la cercanía con su madre, ya estuviesen allí o hubiesen respondido a la llamada.

También a Marcus, a otros tantos del Eje, y al propio Teren liderando lo que parecía ser una espera ansiosa e interminable.

-        ¡Teren!

Raudas corrieron ambas a él. Ysera en la cabeza, esperando recibir algo de información una vez llegase allí. Pero encontraba a su amigo ofuscado, como si le doliesen demasiadas cosas y no pudiese hacerle frente a todas a la vez.

-        Qué pasa, dónde está Dar—

-        Ha entrado con gente a la residencia. No entendemos qué pasa.

No habían sido conscientes de lo extraño del lugar hasta que ambas no se plantaron de frente al mismo. Imaginaban, ahora sí, bajo algún tipo de efecto secundario de la magia que allí descansase.

Todo parecía tan calmado como antes de aproximarse. Ni explosiones, ni destrozos, nada se movía allí más allá de la arboleda que decoraba el camino al lugar. Miembros del Eje iban y venían en análisis, todos con la misma pesadez que ellas comenzaban a sentir. El mismo peso sobre su espalda.

A Ysera le costaba avanzar, de igual manera que Storm sentía la ira en su propio cuerpo al intentarlo y ser incapaz. No reconocían el hechizo, por más que pensasen en ello, nada se les ocurría que pudiese causarles tal conmoción.

Esperaban a que algo sucediese, sin saber muy bien el qué. Ysera se obligó a regresar a la posición de un Teren que se mantenía apoyado sobre los muslos de sus piernas, mirando al suelo entre lanzada y lanzada visual al edificio de cinco plantas frente a ellos.

-        Qué ha pasado. –ansiaba saber. Él negaba.

-        No lo sé.

Dudaría de que les hubiesen avisado por error, que el Ministerio hubiese confundido informaciones, pero era obvio que allí pasaba algo. Por poco que lo conociesen, el ambiente en aquel lugar no era normal.

-        No lo sé.

Repetía Teren sin haber sido preguntado de nuevo. Ysera, a la que le costaba respirar, se agachaba con él como podía.

-        ¿No habéis podido avisarnos? –negaba.

-        No funciona.

Imaginaba que hacía referencia a la  _Legeremancia_. A lo que fuese que mantuviese unidos todos los cerebros de los allí presentes.

-        Llegamos aquí, y no podemos…

Gruñó, acuclillándose. Más de uno giró a ver qué sucedía, pero nadie parecía extender el pensamiento en él o, por otro lado, poco podían hacer. Pero Teren se encogía, con las manos en su cabeza, en donde el dolor agravaba.

-        No entiendo nada…

Protestaba.

Ysera hacía lo que podía para, aún más fresca de lo que pudiesen estar los demás, indagar sobre qué poder hacer.

-        ¿Darrow está dentro?

Ya se lo habían dicho, pero su mente lo había olvidado rápidamente. Teren no le daba respuesta, e Ysera se impacientaba pese a que en su memoria el haber preguntado por Darrow se esfumaba. Tuvo que volver a hacerlo, y solo una chica del Eje se dignó a responder con la misma cantinela de antes.

-        Ha entrado con gente del Ministerio.

Como si lo escuchase por primera vez, Ysera asentía y se concentraba en totalidad en acercarse a Storm, la cual miraba anonadada el edificio como si, en espasmos, recibiese visiones que poco tuviesen que ver con la imagen real.

Las ventanas se rompían para luego formarse de nuevo. Las paredes se caían a cachos, para luego cobrar en su mente la forma inicial. Ya no sabía qué era cierto, ni qué era falso. Tuvo su amiga que plantarse delante de ella.

-        Mírame. –intentó.- Storm, mírame.

Se concentró en hacerlo todo lo que pudo. Fíjame para evitar que los ojos de Storm se fuesen de los suyos una vez conectasen.

-        Vamos dentro.

Asentía su amiga, esperaba Ysera supiese a qué. Por mucho que ella misma olvidase el haberse mirado cuando varios pasos después les recibiese la puerta de entrada. La cual empujar ya era de por si tarea complicada. Ambas temían por algún motivo tocar los pomos, empujarla siquiera. Recibían fugaces espasmos de cordura en los cuales intentaban comprender qué estaba sucediendo. Y cómo habría Darrow y compañía conseguido entrar si a ellas la simple idea de subirse a los peldaños ya les había hecho casi llorar.

Algo muy extraño sucedía, no era ni medianamente normal.

Aprovechó Storm un momento en el que se giró para comprobar que cada vez eran más. Cada vez más gente había asistido a esa llamada. No solo Aurores, prácticamente todos los alumnos de Hogwarts que participasen de esas defensas estaban allí. Claudia había llegado, igual que al menos siete personas más. Nadie debía quedar en Hogwarts, y sin embargo nadie parecía saber qué hacer.

Porque cuantos más presentes había, más difícil era de sobrellevar. Era como si cada nueva llegada trajese consigo una nueva confusión grupal. Dificultando aún más la tarea de recuperar la conciencia.

Empujó agresivamente las puertas como pudo, doliéndose de ello como si estas hubiesen quemado. Horrorizada, Ysera agarraba a su amiga sin plantearse ahora el llegar a empujarlas. Y eso que ni recordaban por qué querían hacerlo. Que Darrow y demás gente estaban ya dentro.

-        ¡Hemos de entrar! –se gritaban, pese a que el silencio del exterior no se lo exigiese.

Ellas apenas se escuchaban. Oían voces, a las que no habían prestado atención, pero se repetían ahora constantemente impidiéndolas siquiera llegar a vocalizar ellas mismas.

-        ¡No puedo abrirlas! –Storm recordaba, a lo que su amiga asentía mirando al portón y obligándose a intentarlo.

Pero le temblaban las manos. Sus piernas se sacudían cuanto más acercaba los brazos a las mismas. Como si no quisiese su cuerpo hacerle frente a tal sensación. Sollozaba por ello, sabedora dentro de sí que ella no estaba queriendo parar. Que de verdad quería empujar las puertas.

Las cuales ahora se abrían de par en par empujadas a ello por una ráfaga sin luz que hacía no solo separar las dos mitades, sino desencajarlas y lanzarlas a lo lejos del rellano.

Temerosas, Ysera y Storm giraban al origen de la misma. A un Teren aferrado a su varita con tanta dificultad por ello, con tanta pesadez, que desde su propia incapacidad no entendía cómo él había podido enfrentarse a ello.

-        ¡Vamos!

Pero así lo hacía. Con su fortaleza, de donde la sacase, para que los tres pasasen al interior y allí siguiese la confusión.

Nada sucedía. Nada se veía dañado, ni siquiera presencias les recibían. Como podía Storm afianzaba su paso hasta donde veía que había un pasillo. Sin querer pararse, sin querer dejar que las sensaciones aturdidoras la parasen sin ella querer.

Ysera pretendía seguirla, pero se clavaba al suelo con cada gruñido de un Teren que sorprendentemente también se obligaba a caminar. No entendía la chica cómo lo hacía, de dónde sacaba las fuerzas si ella no podía ni destinarlas a hablar.

Le cogió del brazo, para con su inexistente fuerza en esos instantes intentar alzarle de su curvatura agonizante. Tiró de él hacia donde Storm marchaba, ignorando cuanto podía su propio mal, a sabiendas de que era Teren el que necesitaba llegar al final de aquello. Que solo él podría entender qué estaba sucediendo.

Llegar al final del pasillo no fue tan tormentoso como el disponerse a alcanzarlo. Subir las escaleras, en cambio, se les presentaba como un verdadero horror.

Cercanas a ellas, algunas puertas permanecían cerradas queriendo Ysera intentar abrirlas. Se obligaba a al menos forzarlas, pero sus manos quemaban con solo tocar el metal, y su cuerpo se tambaleaban a medida que se acercaba una y otra vez a las mismas.

Retrocedió para volver con los otros, ignorando que más gente entraba a la residencia, y sin recordar que más se hallaban ya dentro.

Se forzó de nuevo Teren a caminar. A subir peldaño a peldaño aferrado a la barandilla como si el suelo temblase bajo sus pies, sin que este en cambio llegase a hacerlo. Ysera a su espalda le sujetaba de nuevo, y Storm escalaba poco a poco cada escalón sintiendo que estos se desprendían a medida que se posaba en uno nuevo.

Siguieron subiendo, alcanzando el primer piso, y allí tuvieron que dar gracias a que Ysera podía alzar el brazo para parar el ataque porque, si no, se habrían llevado el fogonazo que Darrow inconscientemente les dirigía.

Lo rechazó Ysera como pudo, agachándose Storm a su espalda y soltándose Teren de su brazo para, acelerado, encarar a Darrow en rabia. Un Darrow tan aterrado y nervioso que los ojos se le aguaban con ver a su amigo.

-        Lo siento. –se disculpaba.

-        ¡Qué está pasando!

Le exigía Teren de vuelta, aunque Darrow se ofreciese a él aún lacrimógeno, confundido, y arrepentido.

-        No quería atacaros, lo siento—

-        ¡Darrow! ¡Qué está…!

Otro gruñido, Teren se arrodillaba con las manos en los oídos suplicando que el dolor paliase de una vez.

Mientras Darrow seguía convulsionando en pena, y Storm se pegaba a las paredes sintiendo que el resto del suelo se vencía en el camino, Ysera comprobaba que junto a la histeria de Teren se daban otras tantas en aquel lugar, aunque nunca tan exageradas.

Vio a Eo, sentada en el suelo con las manos también en sus orejas mientras lloraba. Algunos Aurores en el fondo, ya fuese o también suplicando a su cabeza callarse, o recriminándose entre ellos palabras que en realidad ninguno decía.

-        Es él… -agonizando Teren.- Es Alexander…

Quién si no. Ni siquiera había opción a más y aun así se sorprendían.

Y fue Teren decirlo para que Ysera y Storm también sintiesen la presión. Aún más devastadora que cualquier cosa padecida hasta entonces. Atronadora, como si de gritos se tratase. Como si, en efecto, de vocerío surgiese todo.

-        Están gritando… -Darrow decía.

Había paliado su llanto para sufrir el mismo dolor general. Y oía las voces. Tan reales, tan claras, que se negaban a que fuese producto de su imaginación.

Aquel pasillo era inmenso, y del mismo salían atajos a otros tantos. Puertas por doquier, igual que ventanales que pese a dejar ver con claridad al otro lado, nada mostraban. Daba igual cuánto forzase uno la mirada.

Sintió Ysera el mismo pesar de Darrow, el mismo que Storm pronto padeció también, llegando a su amiga a agarrarse como si sintiese caer de solo andar.

-        Están ahí… -decía.

Miraba el chico a la puerta de la que procedían las voces. Porque las había. Desde gente mayor hasta de mediana edad. Debían de estar encerrados, sufriendo las calamidades que ellos no podían eliminar porque las suyas propias sufrían.

Y si era demasiado tarde de nuevo, y si los gritos solo eran los restos de otros tantos ya apagados.

Quería Darrow ir a la puerta y abrirla, de igual manera que una Storm que se escapaba de Ysera apenas un metro para fracasar estrepitosamente. Ninguno podía llegar a ella, a la primera a mano derecha. Por mucho que todos oyesen las voces. Que sintiesen tener que acudir.

-        No puedo…

Darrow se curvaba contra su abdomen. El dolor se extendía, tan incontrolable, tan domesticado por aquel que lo debía producir. Pero Darrow solo conseguía retroceder sus pasos, sin ser capaz de avanzar ni un solo centímetro para en cambio dar en vuelta varios metros. Se apoyaba contra la pared opuesta, alejándose de donde quería ir.

Su hermana gritaba a su lado, Ysera se vencía ahora al otro. Las voces seguían, pero nadie podía hacer nada. Porque los habían debilitado demasiado. Habían acabado con todas sus reacciones y capacidades.

Por eso Teren quiso tirar de lo último que en él quedase. De la fuerza que pudiese depositar en su varita para, al erguirse, volver a destrozar aquella puerta y deshacerla en mil pedazos.

Y los gritos eran ciertos, solo que, estos nacían en ese mismo momento.

Por el impulso, Teren había acercado su cuerpo a la apertura. En donde la pesadez se iba, en donde la cordura regresaba. Perfecta en tiempo para permitirle ver a toda esa gente entrando en pánico al ver cómo su puerta caía al suelo en pedacitos a causa de la agresión de un chico cualquiera.

No comprendía nada. Ni los gritos, ni la gente en el suelo. Tampoco a los trabajadores de aquel lugar que repetían una y otra vez que no les hiciesen daño. Que él no lo hiciese.

Cuando él supuestamente llegaba allí para paliar el que otros hacían.

Pero nada pasaba.

-        Qué está pasando.

De igual manera Darrow se aferraba ahora al marco desquebrajado de la puerta, respirando acelerado con la misma confusión.

Teren alzaba las manos en señal de inocencia, girándose abrumado a un Darrow que tampoco comprendía. De igual manera que las chicas a su espalda.

-        ¡Dónde está Alexander! –exigía saber Storm, sin recibir nada de vuelta.

-        Nos ha… -Darrow, horrorizado.- Ha vuelto a—

-        Joder.

Teren se lamentaba. Tirándose ahora del pelo por haber caído de nuevo. Por ya no habérselo creído, sino por no haber podido evadirlo una vez tan obvio era.

Eo pasaba rauda a la sala a pedir calma, a intentar explicar de buena manera algo tan extraño como aquello. Asegurándose de que la gente estuviese bien de igual manera que un Darrow que prefería no perder el tiempo con lamentos.

-        ¡No entiendo nada! ¿¡Por qué nos hace venir si no pasa nada?!

Fue decirlo Storm y, acto seguido, los gritos que escucharon fueron tan reales como los que les devolvieron la cordura.

Miraron a la ventana del fondo como si esta les llamase, sin ser ahora producto de su imaginación, sino en respuesta a un estallido que la hacía extenderse en pedacitos por todos lados. Si de alguna manera Eo y Darrow habían conseguido paliar los gritos, estos ahora se triplicaban.

-        ¡Joder!

Era un verdadero descontrol.

Y supieron que la trampa tal vez no lo era tanto cuando por el hueco vieron a varios aliados de Alexander ya abriéndose paso con varita en alto.

Como pudieron, comenzaron la defensa. Tan firmes como podían, mantenían la protección de la gente de su espalda hasta que el resto de ayudantes comenzasen a llegar. Pero dudaban de su capacidad, de que hubiesen abandonado el trance del que ellos ya habían salido por no ser capaz de siquiera moverse.

Algo que solo habían logrado al entrar en aquella sala. Al alejarse de donde parecía llegar la honda. Y no iban a conseguir expulsarla del resto si todo el personal se mantenía estático.

Así que, había que inducirles a ello.

-        ¡Ysera! –Teren gritó.- ¡Ayúdame!

Mientras los hermanos y Storm protegían a la gente, mientras defendían como podían a tantas personas de los ataques de aquellos violentos sin piedad.

Se puso Teren tras la espalda de su amiga y esta entendió sin necesidad de palabras. Creó un escudo, tan fuerte como le permitieron sus fuerzas y tan amplio como para acaparar a más gente a su espalda que no solo significase su compañero.

Y cuando Teren se vio salvaguardado, se concentró en plenitud. Descargando todas sus fuerzas en su propio poder. En su concentración, y en la habilidad que le debía permitir conectar con todos y cada uno de los allí presentes.

Tenía que expulsar a Alexander. A la magia que estuviese debilitándoles a todos. Tenía que lograr sobreponerse a esa para devolverles la cordura.

Gruñía intentándolo, sintiendo el dolor de quien le dañaba al defenderse. De quien no le permitía el paso de mala manera. Pero él tenía que ser más fuerte. Tenía que impedirle esa victoria, como tantas otras.

No fue consciente ni de cuándo se venció ni de cuándo Darrow fue a socorrerle. Solo recuperó la conciencia cuando abrió los ojos al ser sacudido por su amigo, y por la chica a su espalda.

-        ¡¿Estás bien?! –incontrolado Darrow. Teren asentía, cuidadoso.

Se alzaban como podían, viendo a varios Aurores ahora adentrándose en la sala para comenzar a trasladar a la gente antes de pararse a poder dar explicaciones. Teren no comprendía nada, pero asumía que en su trance había conseguido revivir la cordura de todos.

-        ¡No entiendo nada! –Eo.- ¡Si no era una trampa, qué narices ha pasado!

Era imposible de explicar. Que les hubiesen aturdido tanto a todos para luego, al despertar, comenzar el ataque. Estando ya todos allí, en vez de realizarlo cuando aún su cordura estaba ausente.

-        ¡No lo sé! –Darrow. Buscaban respuestas en un Teren que se sostenía en Ysera.

Oían más fogonazos por el pasillo, de igual manera que imaginaban se estaban dando en las plantas superiores.

Eran suficientes para paliar el daño que quisiesen causarles, pero aun así la confusión no daba pie a siquiera moverse.

-        ¡Hay que ayudar! –recordaba Eo.

-        No entiendo nada… -Teren. Sabían quienes le veían que intentaba contactar con quien no devolvía señales.- ¡No sé qué pretenden, si saben que no van a lograr nada! –impacientes.- ¡Nos han traído a todos aquí, para qué! ¡Cuándo tiene pensado venir si esto no es una jodida trampa!

Entre el caos y la inquietud. Con la alarma rodeándoles. Storm perdía sus pensamientos en el pasado a la vez que una Ysera que viajaba al mismo lugar.

A la explicación.

A que no debía perderse la atención a los detalles, a que se debía intentar entender si lo que sucede era algo normal o no.

-        ¡Literalmente todos hemos venido! –y Eo, sin saberlo, daba en el clavo.

El que solo Storm e Ysera, mirándose, parecían entender.

-        Sí es una trampa. –Storm.- Solo que no está aquí.

La miraban, y con ello a una Ysera que era quien recibía el gesto de su amiga.

No les querían allí para atacarles. Les querían allí para, precisamente, poder seguir su ataque.

-        Quién queda en Hogwarts.

Porque la posibilidad de que Alexander buscase dañar a todo el alumnado era descabellado hasta para ellos. No porque no quisiese hacerlo, sino porque ese sería su fin. Así que buscaba la clave. Buscaba Darrow entender el motivo.

Tan fácil vino la realización, igual llegó el motivo.

Esos exámenes. Esas retenciones. Todo estaba planeado desde hacía mucho.

-        El profesorado. –Storm, angustiada.

Y sin ser consciente de ello, de solo singularizarlo, Ysera lo vio más claro que el resto.

-        Wansky.

Fue la única que no reaccionó a la nueva explosión, que tan sumergida en sus pensamientos se evadía de todo.

Aterrada, miraba a un Teren que de vuelta miraba igual. Compartiendo las sensaciones pese a que Ysera veía en él un aún mayor temor. Como si viese en él que lo habría imaginado, y no se hubiese dado cuenta hasta ahora. Porque negaba, angustiado, y en cambio Darrow tiraba de su brazo para evitarle un impacto que les devolvía a la realidad.

-        ¡Tenemos que sacar a la gente de aquí! –decía él. Aunque Teren no escuchase.

Aunque Ysera supiese que su lugar, ese día, no se encontraba en donde todos los demás yacían.

Miró a Teren, queriendo decirle que lo intentaría, que confiase en él. Y antes de que Darrow pudiese gritar para retenerla, Ysera se desaparecía para que el vestíbulo de Hogwarts la acogiese.

Alexander les hacía elegir. O toda la gente de la residencia, o quienes tuviesen su atención en aquel castillo. En donde los pasillos se mostraban completamente vacíos, sin un alma que los habitase. Ni en el Gran Comedor, ni en las escaleras. Ni en las diferentes plantas.

Ysera corría, buscando algo que le indicase si el peligro era más inminente de lo que imaginaba. Que debía de hacer algo más que acudir al tercer piso. Porque todo estaba demasiado calmado, tanto que preocupaba el haber llegado tarde. El que el darse cuenta de lo que sucedía hubiese llegado con tal retraso que, de encontrarle, le iba a encontrar ya de la peor de las maneras.

-        ¡Kristoff!

Rota por dentro, angustiada tras abrir las puertas a su espalda.

-        ¡Kristoff! ¡Profesor!

Pero él estaba allí. De una pieza y con plena forma, frente a su escritorio en el cual organizaba unos papeles en pilas.

-        Hola, Ysera.

Sin comprender su calma, Ysera corría hacia él sin darle a sus pulmones el oxígeno que necesitasen para dirigir al resto del cuerpo. La sostenía el maestro a su llegada.

-        Tranquila—

-        Ha de irse. –suplicaba.- Alexander ha tendido una trampa, va a por ustedes, a por—

-        No pasa nada, Ysera. –calmaba con media sonrisa.- Todo está bien.

-        ¡No lo entiende! ¡Vengo de allí! ¡Nos ha retenido en la residencia para poder venir y—

-        Lo sé.

Y aunque Ysera iba a continuar, la sorpresa enmudeció su deseo. De igual manera que pausaba sus inhalaciones, pero para nada cesaba la aceleración de su pecho. La que en cambio aumentaba al ver su mirada, la de la aceptación. La que le transmitía aún acogiéndola a su lado.

-        No pasa nada. –avisaba.

Ella pestañeaba, aturdida. No entendía nada. No comprendía que Wansky le estuviese diciendo eso. Ya fuese por tenerlo todo bajo control o por ni llegar a creerla. Titubeaba su silencio, recriminando como podía que no le bastaba.

-        Has de irte ahora. –con calma le proponía.- He hablado con los profesores, todos están al tan—

-        Ha de irse. –repetía, llorando.- Profesor, Alexander—

-        Escúchame, Ysera. –cogía sus manos.

Lo hacía con cariño, con el claro deseo de intentar hacerla entender. De paliar el dolor que la poseía al ver su nulo movimiento. Aunque Ysera negase, sin querer escucharle, sin querer hacerse eco de las palabras que pudiese decirle.

-        Eres mucho más fuerte de lo que piensas, y por mucho que tú lo creas, no necesitas de implantar temor en los demás para demostrarlo. Para demostrártelo a ti.

Lloraba, negándole en súplica.

-        No todos tenemos que llegar al final de la historia. –suplicaba ya con palabras en negativa, las que Wansky ignoraba.- Sois otros los que tenéis que darle el final. –se sonreía, un gesto opuesto al que Ysera pudiese tener.- Lo entenderás pronto.

-        No puede, no puede hablar—

-        Has de confiar en ti, Ysera. –insistía. Ella se vencía.- Y has de confiar en lo que te dice el corazón.

Negaba. Ahora aún más alterada, porque como Wansky, oía los pasos en el pasillo. Igual que las voces, que bien claras reconocía.

Suplicaba aún más, que por favor Wansky se fuese con ella de allí, que la acompañase lejos, sin él tener la más mínima intención de hacerlo. Pues ni de querer habría ya tiempo, como tampoco lo había para Ysera.

Raudo Wansky tiró de su mano hacia detrás de su escritorio, y allí, la agachó bajo la mesa, en donde la apuntó con la varita.

-        El hechizo dudará hasta que tú quieras, Ysera. No has de moverte de aquí hasta entonces.

Con su varita ahora en la otra mano, trazó sobre la chica una cruz que poco a poco fue creando la espesura. La barrera invisible a través de la cual nadie podría verla, rodeándola sin que ella pudiese llegar a asimilarlo. Temblando contra el suelo, llorando, mirando unos ojos que, en cambio, ya no podían verla a ella. Aunque aún su dueño se sonriese.

-        Estoy orgulloso de ti.

Ahogó tras su mano el llanto que la apoderaba. El que no pudo contener más cuando Wansky se alzó y avanzó al frente de su escritorio. En donde continuó con sus quehaceres, como si nada sucediese, a la espera de que al otro lado de la puerta se abriesen camino.

Oyó su risa, la que compartía con quien le acompañaba. Cuánto desearía Ysera alzarse en ese instante, ser capaz de tener el valor que ahora le faltaba para enfrentarse a ambos. Por mucho que Wansky quisiese lo contrario, y su cuerpo en parte le concediese ese favor por su impotencia.

-        Así me gusta, Kristoff, que cumplas con lo establecido. –burlaba Santoro, desde el final del pasillo aún.

Wansky giraba el rostro a ellos, plácido.

-        No tenía más remedio tampoco, imagino.

-        Me encanta cuando me enfrento a gente que denota inteligencia. –la voz de Alexander.- Sobre todo porque me deja por encima una vez que les derroto.

Dolió con profundidad el oír el espasmo de risa de Wansky.

-        Es triste que alguien tan listo como tú, Alexander, necesites de esas cosas para sentirte valioso. –de igual manera que dolía el saber que Alexander se sonreía de vuelta.

-        Oh, querido, créeme. Esto es solo un añadido.

Era el que daba los pasos al frente. No muchos, pero se acercaba al profesor.

-        Imagino que de ti viene la recomendación al resto de maestros de saltarse la normativa impuesta por dirección para permanecer en sus puestos.

-        Ya que yo no tengo salvación, por qué no dársela a aquellos que puedan tomarla. –defendía. Volvía Alexander a sonreírse.

A cada gesto, Ysera ahogaba aún más su dolor tras su mano.

-        Es conmovedor, y fíjate, me sentía generoso de darte las noticias, pero creo que me las reservaré. Para que las dudas de a quién le sirvió tu aviso y a quién no te acompañen a donde quiera que vaya a parar tu alma.

Se ayudó de ambas manos Ysera para paliar ese grito roto, el que no iba a emitir. Sufriendo en soledad y en silencio el dolor que no solo ella podía padecer, sino el del propio Wansky por saber que lo hecho había sido insuficiente.

-        ¿Sabes? No pensaba matarte ahora. –exponía. Wansky fingía interés.

-        ¿Y qué te ha llevado a cambiar de planes?

-        El recuerdo. –exponía.- El no olvidar. Sabes que soy muy cuidadoso con las traiciones, no me gusta dejarlas pasar.

-        Nunca te he debido nada, Alexander, tengo curiosidad en saber en qué has sentido traición.

-        No es a mí a quien has de debérselo, sino a la sociedad. Pero te desmarcaste de lo que debías hacer cuando comenzaste a entrenarla. A formar a tu nuevo soldado de paz.

Enmudeció su propio llanto. Ysera ni pestañeaba bajo la mesa, dejando que su gesto comenzase a negar en inercia por suplicar a la nada que aquello no fuese verdad.

Que Alexander no estuviese culpándola de sus próximos actos.

-        No tenía pensado matarte ahora, pero el otro día tu querida alumna se regodeó más de la cuenta, y la muy estúpida sigue creyendo que eso la mantiene a mi nivel. Y sin embargo, se olvida de que su chulería siempre tiene consecuencias.

-        Me alegra morir por ello, si es así. Es algo que me llevaré en mi orgullo.

-        Es sin duda algo digno de tu persona, profesor, aún no sé cómo pude llegar a sorprenderme.

No sabía si iba a poder silenciar su llanto, si este no se iba a romper en su pecho, de donde saldría expulsado con descontrol.

Más que nunca quería salir de bajo la mesa y enfrentarle. Más que nunca quería evitarle la muerte a alguien que, pese a ser inocente, tampoco la merecería de ser el culpable de lo que le acusaban.

Y estuvo a punto de hacerlo. Prácticamente su cuerpo se recargaba para ello.

-        ¿Piensas tú igual, Damen?

Hasta que le oyó hablar.

-        Sí.

Dio igual la pausa entre la pregunta y su respuesta.

Era su voz, inconfundible y clara. Pausada, serena, y sincera.

Ysera no podía siquiera mover las manos sobre su boca, petrificada por lo inesperado. Por el horror que aún había conseguido alcanzar un mayor nivel.

Damen estaba allí. Damen estaba acompañando a su hermano y a Santoro en esa barbarie. Y no iba a hacer nada para paliarla.

-        En realidad, a él le has enseñado también bastante. –burlaba.- Tú y el imbécil de Rannier, le habéis dado el empujoncito que yo no era capaz. Os lo agradezco.

-        Un placer. –sin sentirlo Wansky.

-        Hoy sin casi mi ayuda, ha conseguido adentrarse en más de veinte mentes a la vez y usar muchos de tus conjuros para atormentar a quienes visitaba.

No podía ser.

Simplemente no era posible.

Temblaba incontrolada. Pediría ayuda de poder hacerlo, de tener sus sentidos en disposición de acudir a su dueña. Pero el shock se lo impedía. Todo se hundía en ella.

-        Siempre ha sido un mago poderoso.

Hablaban de él como si no estuviese allí. Como si Damen hubiese venido y se hubiese esfumado después de su mísera intervención.

-        Y muchos en cambio aún dudan de ello.

Pero él mismo se daba respuesta. Se agenciaba el orgullo de su hermano, se posicionaba a su lado, donde Ysera nunca había querido verle. Donde se negaba a aceptar que estuviese. Frente a un Wansky que había confiado en él. Como ella había hecho. Como Darrow, como Teren, como Rannier y otros tantos.

Aunque él se sintiese solo, y ella se hubiese preocupado de hacerle saber que no lo estaba.

Ahora sí se alejaba de su compañía. Rechazaba con sus actos su confianza. Todo lo que en él hubiese depositado, porque ya no había vuelta atrás.

Ni para ellos, ni para Wansky.

-        Imagino entonces que no os haré perder el tiempo.

Cualquier cosa que tuviese en las manos, Ysera sabía que las había dejado sobre la mesa. Papeles, un cuaderno, un libro… Fuese lo que fuese, abandonaba el peso de Wansky para, ahora en singularidad, el maestro postrarse ante no solo Alexander y Santoro, también un Damen al que solo con escucharle Ysera sentía morir. Sin poder siquiera buscar su presencia confirmar, su expresión analizar.

Quería girar el rostro. Mirar por la rendija de la madera para comprobar que estaba allí. Que no fuese todo otra creación mental que ya hubiese podido implantarla previamente. Que, de verdad, Damen acompañaba a su hermano.

Pero no podía, ya nada podía hacer, más que forzar las palmas de sus manos contra su boca, y enmudecer allí todo el dolor de su corazón.

El que creía ya machacado pero que sin duda aún tenía por dónde romperse.

-        ¿Últimas palabras?

Le burlaba. Hasta antes de matarle, Alexander provocaba a su víctima. Y Santoro reía a su lado, aunque Ysera en su mente solo intentase expulsar la posibilidad de que Damen riese con ellos.

-        Que siempre hay motivos para ser feliz.

-        Ah, amigo. Eso siempre.

La posibilidad de que, en efecto, Damen no fuese a pararle.

-         _Avada Kedavra_.

Coincidió su lamento con el estruendo del hechizo. El que ya conocía y que en cambio no querría haber vuelto a ver. Vuelto a presenciar. Y menos de esa manera, en la que ahora sí que nada podía hacer para paliarlo.

Caía el cuerpo de Wansky sobre el suelo de piedra, brincando en reacción una aún aturdida Ysera, que ya ni buscaba controlar el estruendo de su llanto porque este mismo había enmudecido en dolor. Apoyando contra la madera de la espalda su cabeza, abatida, derrotada.

Nunca antes se había sentido tan inútil. Nunca antes se había odiado tanto por no haber sido capaz de parar aquello. De haberlo visto venir. De haber visto de verdad a lo que Damen jugaba.

Un Damen que no había acabado.

-        Quítale la varita, quiero analizar sus hechizos.

Le ordenaba su hermano, mientras el mismo en hablar se alejaba de su puesto junto a los pasos de un Santoro que nada tenía que comentar.

Habían acabado su trabajo allí, y ahora solo quedaba Damen para concluirlo.

Oía Ysera sus pisadas al contrario destino que las otras ya distantes. Le sentía acercándose, ahora sí podía hasta olerle. Hasta sentirle, si bien lo que le transmitía nada tenía que ver con lo que hasta entonces había padecido.

Se agachaba a por su arma, de verdad, hasta sin Alexander presente, Damen iba a seguir haciendo el trabajo que le encomendaban.

Había sido tan necia como Alexander la tomaba. Tan ilusa como Damen había pretendido.

Y con aún mayor decepción se castigaba por ello. Se culpaba de así haberse permitido sentirse. De haber no solo confiado en él, sino haber temido temerle. Cuando ahora bien lejos de sufrir en miedo estaba. Porque ahora sí que sí, ya nada tenía que perder. Nada le debía a quien se lo acababa de quitar todo. Todas sus esperanzas y toda su fe.

-        Cómo has podido…

Alzándose sin fuerza. Manteniéndose en pie sin esmero, pero con todo el odio que su mirada pudiese transmitirle. Aguantándose con él, exigiéndole a quien se dirigía que girase sobre sí. Que dejase de darle la espalda para enfrentarla cara a cara.

Que se mostrase al fin como de verdad era. Ahora que ya no le temía, ni temía ser decepcionada. Ahora que todo había quedado aclarado.

Pero Damen estaba parado de espaldas a ella. A ya varios pasos de distancia de un Wansky al que Ysera no iba a mirar. Ni al doblar el escritorio y recriminar al cómplice de su asesinato más de cerca.

-        Él confiaba en ti. –recordaba. Rota.- Tanto como yo. Confiábamos en ti.

-        No deberías estar aquí—

-        ¡¡Cómo has podido hacerlo!!

Con fuerzas de flaqueza se mantenía alzada, sin querer caer después de que su grito la desquebrajase las entrañas en dolor. Sintiendo su cabeza estallar, perdiendo la visión ya fuese por inconsciencia o por el propio manto de llanto que le tapaba la nitidez.

-        Cómo has podido… -insistía. A quien aún de espaldas no se giraba a ella.

Quien, con dos varitas en su mano, comenzaba a caminar de nuevo hacia la salida. Alejándose de ella, de las exigencias de una Ysera que le requería respuestas.

-        Eres un cobarde. –le recriminaba, sacando su propia varita.- Nos has traicionado a todos. Nos hiciste creer en ti, en tu inocencia, para ahora demostrar que no eres más que una réplica de tu hermano. Justo lo que tu padre quería de ti. Hiciste hasta que llegase a quererte. 

Que siguiese marchándose, ella seguía sus pasos. Aún aturdida, aún horrorizada. Con inmenso dolor, pero sin una gota de miedo.

-        ¡Vuelve aquí!

No pensaba dañarle, solo quería retenerle. La luz azul de su varita salió despavorida hacia un Damen que, en avance, sacudía su mano hacia atrás para no solo con una, sino dos armas, protegerse del impacto y hacerlo rebotar.

Caía Ysera por la vuelta del mismo al suelo. De donde no se levantó por no poder ya hacer más que llorar. Mirando aún a un Damen que había parado para defenderse, pero que no se giraba a comprobar su rechace. Que se conformaba con oírla llorar en agonía, junto al cuerpo sin vida de su espalda.

Y le vio marchar.

Saliendo por la puerta sin mirar atrás.

A sus actos. A lo que dejaba roto atrás. A lo que nadie podría ya recuperar.  


	110. Chapter 110

Pese a ser tantos, para no habituar tales cantidades de personas en una defensa, al Eje le costó más de la cuenta el poder hacer frente a los ataques.

Ya no por torpeza, sino por el despliegue en sí. Por la cantidad de personas que allí vivían, y los otros tantos que con ellos trabajaban. Era fácil parar los pies a aquellos que se les oponían, porque ya de por sí ellos no buscaban resistirse. Aquello era un despropósito destinado a retenerles, a evitar que pudiesen marchar a sabiendas de que, de hacerlo, las consecuencias serían fatales en ambos lados.

Por ello, mientras que enfrentaban a esos puristas, los chicos solo esperaban que en Hogwarts las cosas no fuesen como temían. Que Ysera hubiese llegado a tiempo, y que Alexander, en cambio, aún estuviese en camino.

Porque no podían dejar a toda esa gente desvalida en la residencia, sabían que los que ahora no buscaban herir se aprovecharían de su ausencia para, en cambio, ejercer su fuerza contra todos ellos. Y su prioridad seguía siendo ellos.

Alexander les había tendido la trampa más compleja, y lo único bueno de ella es que Teren se recargaba con tanto potencial al pensarlo que, en defensa, apenas necesitaba de segundos para otorgar la seguridad necesaria a cada punto.

No se alargó demasiado el enfrentamiento. Y, aun así, cuando acabó, sentían haber pedido demasiado tiempo. Uno irreparable.

-        ¡Qué hacemos!

Storm se acercaba a él después de ayudar a un anciano a levantarse en el último grupo. El señor no se mantenía en pie, ni abría los ojos mientras exigía respirar por la boca como prioridad. Dos aliados se ocupaban de él con cuidado, postrándole sobre un sofá cercano, el cual devolvían la forma para ello, y poder allí tratarle.

Muchos no podían desaparecerse, no era algo que pudiesen permitirse con esos delicados estados de salud. Habían trasladado a los trabajadores, a los ancianos que en mejores condiciones habían encontrado. El resto, necesitaba tratamiento en el lugar donde se les encontraban.

Se desesperaban. Ninguna respuesta podía aportar Teren, porque su mirada daba vueltas sin saber dónde parar. En qué cuerpo herido reparar antes.

Decidieron por él.

-        ¡Vete! –Darrow, llegando a la sala donde él estaba.- ¡Vete ya!

Porque uno no iba a cambiar nada allí, sin embargo sabían Teren podría cambiarlo todo allá a donde fuese.

Si solo hubiese podido llegar antes…

Las palabras de Ysera fueron clave a la hora de preparar su aparición. Sabía a dónde ir, a qué lugar dirigirse, y a dónde no perder el tiempo.

Corrió en el tercer piso, tan desesperado que sus zancados parecían permitirle volar. Una premura que, cuando tomase la puerta del aula en cuestión, se vio bloqueado en una parálisis intensa de la  cual no podía salir.

Si sus ojos no bastaban, el oír su llanto era claro expresivo de la realidad.

Lo hacía abrazado a él. Descargando sobre su pecho, el de una muerte más. Una vida que de nuevo arrebataban sin ellos haberlo podido evitar.

Miraba el cadáver de Wansky bajo el nervioso de Ysera sin ser consciente de que sus pasos le hacían retroceder. Que de golpe, su espalda chocaba contra el muro de su espalda dándole tal espasmo que su varita caía al suelo por no verse capaz de sostenerla.

Se giró Ysera en alerta, aún llorosa, aún en dolencia plena, pero con la varita preparada por si esta debía de ser usada. Aunque sus ojos le demostrasen que no era una víctima de la misma lo que paraba de frente, si bien una del mismo pesar.

Fue ver a Teren e Ysera se sintió de nuevo vencer.

La decepción que sentía consigo misma no era suficiente, la perturbaba la que padecía en referencia al resto. Lo que Teren podría pensar de ella al ver que Wansky se había ido y que ella no había hecho nada para impedir su marcha, una que nunca se dio con deseo. Porque ni eso Ysera quería recuperar. El que fuese el profesor quien le pidiese ser ajena a todo.

Negaba, cargando su llanto de nuevo para darle paso por enésima vez. Sin fuerzas para disculparse, para sostenerse en pie.

Volvía a caer, de rodillas junto a una nueva víctima. Una que en cambio suponía algo diferente al resto.

-        Damen…

A un Teren que se había obligado a separarse de la pared, para forzar su ritmo en dirección a lo que sus ojos miraban pero su cerebro no quería interpretar. Llegaba a ellos, a quien ya muerto poco podía hacer, y a quien aún en vida nada se podía permitir. Con la mirada puesta en el rostro ya frío de quien fue más que un mentor.

Con lágrimas en los ojos le observaba, mientras Ysera buscaba dar explicación con desquebrajada garganta a lo que hubiese pasado.

-        Damen le ha dejado… -se encogía a su lado, ocultándose bajo su pelo y su pena.- Él no me dejó ayudarle…

Tan rota como se permitía, a un chico que no emitía respuesta. Que no tenía más que hacer que ver el horror ante sus ojos. Como si ya supiese toda la historia, porque asumía Ysera que de ahora contársela nada cambiaría, así que poco le debía importar. Y cómo le envidiaba. Cuánto deseaba poder obviar los detalles de su mente. El saber cómo había sucedido todo, el que quien habían visto como su esperanza había terminado siendo su mayor rival.

Nada más pudo aportarle a Teren, a un chico que no necesitó de mucho tiempo para imitarla en situación. Poco sentía Ysera que pudiese compartir que no le terminase de derruir, que no empeorase todo ya si lo hasta ahora dicho no causaba en él respuesta verbal. Si solo había conseguido demacrarle a sus ojos.

Se aferraba Teren al jersey del maestro. Negando en constancia, suplicando que aquello no fuese real. Dejándole claro Ysera, si sus ojos no bastaban, que aquello no era una cruda pesadilla, rompiéndose de nuevo la chica sobre su propia curvatura, agonizando en dolor por todo el torso de nada ya poder enfrentar al pánico dentro.

Acompañándose en esa pena, en el dolor de no haber podido solventar aquello. Se acompañaban sin tocarse, sin mirarse ni hablarse. Lo hacían con sola presencia, la que empezaba con solo quien junto a uno se desmoronaba, pero que ahora se valía de más a su espalda.

De la súplica de Eo en negativa, de la estática presencia de un Darrow que parecía ver cumplida la peor de sus pesadillas, de una Storm que quedaba a medio camino entre a quienes quería acercarse pero en realidad no podía.

Cuán cerca habían tenido el aviso y cómo lo habían ignorado. Y cómo entre unos y otros habían presagiado algo que de ninguna manera había coincidido en resultado.

Se apoyaba Eo contra una de las mesas, sintiendo que no había llorado en suficiencia aún cuando su cuerpo le dedicaba una ráfaga aún más profunda.

Como ya hiciese su amigo, Darrow retrocedía en pasos, en amargura y desesperación. Negando constantemente, tirándose del pelo con manos temblorosas por una más. Una enésima pérdida que nunca era la última. Que ya les aniquilaba a todos por igual, por todo lo que con ella trajese en cada pesar.

No podía Storm retirarse los brazos del abdomen, al que se abrazaba en dolor como si buscase paliarlo. Incapaz de ello. Agonizante. Llegaba a ellos y se dejaba caer, sentándose en rodillas junto a un Teren y frente a una Ysera que, de saber de su presencia, poco o nada les aportaba. Pues pese a acompañarse todos, el dolor les aislaba. Les abandonaba en su desamparo porque ya nada les mantenía fuertes.

Solo Storm de los tres que rodeaban el cuerpo de Wansky giró la mirada a la entrada, cuando Varmoon entraba con varita en mano, igual que un Rannier anonadado.

De nuevo tarde. Una vez más, o todos acudían con retraso o Alexander actuaba demasiado pronto. Fuese como fuese, esa vida se había perdido. Varmoon miraba a su amigo con el rostro humedecido, sabía Storm que cargado en una culpa que ninguno debería portar.

La que solo uno tenía, desde el origen de aquellos sucesos.

-        Comprobad que el resto está bien…

Como nunca le habían escuchado hablar, como solo le recordaban cuando el cadáver frente a él era de un joven estudiante que sin poder evitarlo acudía a la mente de Darrow con mayor ahínco. Rannier pedía a los Aurores que habían llegado a su espalda que se marchasen a seguir el trabajo.

-        Salas Comunes, despachos…

Que los alumnos estuviesen bien. Que el resto de profesores se encontrase en buenas condiciones, ahora que a quien miraban ya se había ido.

Se lo pedía también a Darrow, a sabiendas del hombre de que de por sí ver lo sucedido le atormentaría, aún más si era Teren quien sufría de esa manera al lado. Le suplicó con pesar que por favor siguiese al resto, que liderase la comprobación, haciendo que Darrow asintiese con las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Sin querer ir, pero sabiendo que debía.

Salieron despavoridos, y poco sabían que hacer.

Se acercaba Varmoon a donde los otros tres yacían desolados, en el hueco libre para mirar por última vez el rostro de su amigo asesinado. Negando en lamento, aún aturdido por todo lo sucedido.

Comprendía ahora Storm al mirarle que ni siquiera sabía si sus padres estaban bien. Si alguien de a quien ella había ayudado era en realidad la familia del maestro de pociones. No había dado tiempo a nada, con tardanza se habían enfrentado a todo. Y ahora aquel hombre agarraba la mano fría de su amigo sabiendo que esta no le iba a acoger de vuelta.

-        Zacharias…

Rannier llegaba también a ellos. Notaban la culpa en su voz, el cómo el instructor de Aparición no sabía a dónde acudir para intentar paliar algo. En un dolor inmenso plantaba la mano en su compañero de enseñanzas, el que en su momento le educase a él también.

-        Hay que llevársele…

Le pedía dejarle hacerlo. Que se retirase de él, como el resto de chicos a quien no se atrevía a mirarles a la cara por no agrandar su culpabilidad. Pero ni Varmoon se retiraba ni el resto tenía conciencia siquiera para culpar a nadie de su bando nunca más.

Negaba el maestro arrodillado, en pausa y falsas apariencias. Y se curvaba hacia el cuerpo que solo él ahora tocaba para, con lo que le quedase dentro, sacarle de allí sin que nadie o nada pudiese pararle. Ni el hundimiento de Ysera en un más agudo llanto, ni el detonador en Storm que ya no intentaba controlar.

Ni la rabia de un Teren que ardía en cólera al verle ahora fuera de su vida para siempre.

-        Teren…

Lo sabía Rannier. Lo que pasaba por su mente sin necesidad de abrirse paso en ella. Lo sabría cualquiera que mirase sus ojos, perdidos e incontrolados dentro de su ira. La que en cambio nadie podía comprender, la misma que cada cual sentía en su manera.

Se alzaba el muchacho, dejando atrás sus temblores, olvidando a su espalda el deseo por llorar. Por dejarlo todo brotar.

La misma mirada que antes veía Rannier, ahora de vuelta a él, la recibía ahora el vacío de frente a él. El que pese a no tener forma física le repetía que no era más que un error. Aunque Teren ni escuchase a la voz de su conciencia ni tuviese intención de hacerlo.. Aunque Teren no tuviese sentidos para nadie más que a quien tanto ansiaba ver.

Y quiso Rannier retenerle desde la espalda, ante la mirada de todos los aturdidos que seguían a Teren con confusión, antes de que en cambio el muchacho se desapareciese en su proceso. En una marcha enfurecida que no quiso siquiera continuar por verla inútil, limitándose a llegar a donde su varita residía, la que ahora con ansia usaría.

Sin oír a su espalda el grito de protesta de Eo por no haberse bastado en convicción. Por no haber tenido fuerzas para enfrentarse a su estela.

Ahora tenían que dar con él, antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Y en parte, Teren, no se escondía.

-        ¡Alexander!

Gritaba. Con tanta furia que su voz parecía ajena, un tono que difícilmente el chico dejaba ver, al que él mismo nunca quería dar salida.

Lo reclamaba en las mazmorras, pues sabía que seguía en Hogwarts, porque sabía que Alexander no se iría si podía aún regodearse de sus victorias. Y se centraba solo en él, todo lo que podía su cabeza no viajaba a pensamientos que le pudiesen jugar una mala pasada de lograr encontrarle. Sus deseos solo se basaban en él. En un Alexander que, sin aparecer, le impacientaba.

Salió de las mazmorras y se trasladó al pasillo de entrada a la torre del director. El que ni siquiera llegaba a recorrer, al que se enfrentaba en pura cólera, con solo su voz.

-        ¡Alexander!

Repitió, sin recibir respuesta.

Se escapaba el llanto de su cuerpo ya no por él expulsarlo sino por no querer formar parte de su dueño. Por no querer quedarse a ver lo que Teren necesitaba de una vez por todas dejar ver. Aún expulsando esas ideas, esos recuerdos, todo lo que le pudiese hacer girar sobre sí y dar la vuelta.

Su anhelo, en cambio, era más poderoso.

Apuntó a su propia garganta, y ahora el grito, se aseguró, se oiría en todos los rincones de aquel castillo.

-        ¡Alexander!

Estuviese él en él o no. Llegaría a sus oídos, porque era a los suyos solos los que deseaba por encima de todo alcanzar.

Y, obviamente, Alexander deseaba ser alcanzado.

No bajó de la escalera de gárgola. Esta ni llegó a moverse de su posición. Alexander doblaba la esquina del pasillo en paralelo a la entrada del despacho, y con las manos en los bolsillos, se postraba sonriente frente a quien tanto quería verlo

Gustoso. Disfrutándolo. Mientras Teren sulfuraba en su posición sin ser capaz de acaparar en sus nerviosos pulmones todo el oxígeno que su cuerpo en sí necesitaba. Y cuanto más se aceleraba, más se sonreía su rival.

Tanto, hasta llegar a reír.

-        Qué ganas tenía de esto.

Tan inmensas, que su respuesta vino dada antes de que siquiera Teren llegase a emitir el ataque al que respondía.

Rechazó su ráfaga contra la pared, haciéndola estallar en mil pedazos que, despavoridos, volaban de lado a lado. Él no se inmutaba, y Teren se cubría bajo su escudo protector solo para que ningún daño grave le impidiese el paso. Dejando que las pequeñas rocas que se le acercaban dejasen su marca en su piel. Ignorándolas.

Volvió a atacar, ahora Alexander hasta le permitía ventaja, ayudado por su calma, por controlar él mismo sus deseos, no una ira que en plena forma tomaba el cuerpo de su enemigo.

Una luz roja, y Alexander se limitaba a expulsarla a un lado, a donde ningún daño podía hacer porque el boquete ya estaba hecho. Le veía Teren entre la polvareda acercándose a él, sereno y sin prisa. Despidió contra él otra luz, sin pensar en ella, solo con tal de alcanzarle, para que a su pesar Alexander volviese a dirigirla a un lado. A la pared que había recibido los escombros de su hermana, para ahora agrandar sus destrozos.

Quería acabar con él. Quería destrozarle como había hecho con el muro el rechace su encantamiento. Lo ansiaba con tantas fuerzas que no depositaba ni un segundo de su tiempo en pensar en nada más.

Le miraba, solo y exclusivamente, entre la humareda y luego en la nitidez en la que se mostraba. En la que se dejaba ver, encontrar, alcanzar.

Por mucho que Teren desease aniquilarle, Alexander deseaba aquel encuentro mucho más.

Porque sabía que Teren carecía de peligro con tan poca cordura. Que él con la suya iba a manejarle en su totalidad. Y asó continuó.

Sin siquiera ayudarse de su varita para espantar su nueva luz, y tampoco la ráfaga sin color que viniese después. Causándole, como mucho, sonrisas que aún enfurecían más a un Teren que se abatía a sí mismo en tanto pesar.

Pero hasta Alexander tenía sus límites, y de ese entretenimiento no iba a poder vivir a la larga. Necesitaba más acción.

-        Vamos, Stringer, dónde queda tu poder.

Se desapareció a su espalda, para recibirle con la suela de su zapato cuando Teren se girase a él. Qué fácil era vapulearles cuando nada en su cabeza funcionaba.

Lanzaba a Teren hacia atrás, pegando su espalda a las rocas del suelo, formasen parte del mismo o se hubiesen desprendido de la pared, y daba una suave patada a la varita del chico que, en el impacto, se había escapado de su mano.

Porque no se necesitaba más de la suya propia para ningunearle.

-        Levántate, no seas maleducado.

Le apuntó con su arma y le alzó con furia, la misma que usaba para desviarle hacia la pared aún en pie y conseguir que su cuerpo se doliese lo suficiente para que, pese al deseo, no poder alzarse de vuelta.

Se reía al verle, lo disfrutaba como un niño.

-        Tanta inteligencia, Stringer…

Se acercaba a él para cogerle del pelo y elevarle sin necesidad de magia. Le acogía frente a él, como si fuese un niño, y limpiaba con la mano libre, donde aún mantenía su varita, el surco de sangre que nacía de la ceja herida. Lo corría por su piel.

-        Aún no me la has demostrado.

Desprendiéndose de la garra para dejarle caer contra el suelo. En donde ahora le retenía con la fuerza de su varita, la magia que contra él cargaba, haciéndole rugir en dolor.

Ni necesitaba torturarle con esmero para hacerle agonizar. Había acudido a él con tan poca cordura y conciencia que era como manejar un saco de huesos.

-        Qué hago contigo…

Suplicaba respuesta, burlesco. De alguien que en el suelo marcaba su mordida por la rabia y la impotencia.

Quiso Teren arrastrarse hasta su varita, cogerla al menos para otorgarse cierta defensa. Alexander en cambio plantaba su pie sobre su espalda para impedirle llegar muy lejos.

-        ¿No fardas de poder mental, Sangre Sucia? –le apuntó con su varita.- Demuéstralo.

Lo intentó. No porque él se lo pidiese, sino por propio deseo. Deshacerse de él, ya sea de la fuerza sobre sus lumbares o del simple hecho de tenerle cerca. Pero si había acudido a él sin poder alguno de enfrentarle, ahora el poco que tuviese se esfumaba de su ser.

Más aún cuando Alexander sí hizo uso de sus capacidades. Intactas, sin pesadez, para entrar con esfuerzo nulo a su mente y retorcerle en dolor.

Mucho peor que lo que hubiese llegado a sentir en la residencia. Aquí el dolor no venía de sentir la presencia de nadie, tampoco perdía la lógica ni la imaginación le jugaba malas pasadas. Alexander ahora clavaba contra su ser tantas hojas afiladas que difícilmente Teren podía discernir entre ficción o realidad.

-        ¿No vas a hacer nada, Muggle?

Agachándose a él en una pausa, tirando de nuevo de su pelo para, acto seguido, empotrarle sobre la roca. Y preparó su varita, para descargar contra él una nueva dolencia que le debilitase incluso más. Un nuevo golpe.

Siendo más temprano en cambio el que paralizaba su muñeca en el viaje para desarmarle.

-        No me tientes.

Si algo podía sacarle una mejor sonrisa, eso era que ambos fuesen a por él. En igualdad de condiciones, cada cual más tétrico en su situación.

Se giraba Alexander ahora a Ysera, desafiante. Esperando algo más que un simple desarme básico. Porque de veras quería verla de una vez por todas estallar. Como lo deseaba de quien dejaba tirado atrás, a remolque para intentar por fin llegar a su varita.

-        Al contrario, querida. –provocaba. Sin necesidad de portar su propio arma.- Siéntete tentada.

Con la mano la animaba a acercarse. La misma que sostenía antes su varita. La que ahora dirigía por inercia al corte de su rostro.

Fue lo único que le hizo frenar un segundo, el no esperar que el tajo que Ysera ofrecía al aire fuese a reproducirse sobre su piel. Desde el pómulo izquierdo hasta la barbilla, dejando en su apertura el reguero de sangre que, inconsciente, se extendía.

Miró su propio flujo carmesí, acariciándolo, disfrutándolo mientras sus ojos buscaban los de una Ysera aún dispuesta a lanzar algo nuevo. Más aún cuando Alexander volvía a sonreírse, a provocarla con disfrute por lo que entendía como un acto infantiloide.

-        ¿Y ya está? –quería más.

-        No.

Y ahora Teren quería dárselo. Con su varita recuperada, con la magia cargada para desprenderla contra él, antes de que siquiera llegase a girarse para recibirlo.

Entorpecido en cambio por la forma reptil que se alzaba amenazante frente a él. Sin preverla ni esperarla, Teren daba un paso atrás al ver a Lilith alzándose sin pudor. A la llamada de su dueño que, en orgullo, la veía tomar altura en su descomunal cuerpo. Debilitando a un Teren que no tenía fuerzas para ser capaz de esquivar lo que serían sus avispados mordiscos.

-        Genial.

Lo que Alexander celebraba.

Antes de girar a Ysera y simplemente introducirse en su mente. Sacando de ella el grito más profundo por el dolor más intenso que la pudiese recorrer de pie a cabello.

Caía su varita, tropezaba ella sin moverse para arrodillarse ante su rival. El que sin esmero se acercaba a por su varita como si olvidada atrás la hubiese dejado. Mientras Teren seguía retrocediendo, evitando las mordeduras del reptil tan ágil como le permitían sus piernas. Usando su varita sin consuelo ante una serpiente que iba y venía entre desapariciones.

-        Os voy a reconocer la perseverancia. –burlaba.- Pero dejadme que os diga que fracasáis estrepitosamente en autocontrol.

Con su arma ahora, causó aún más dolor en una Ysera que ya ni se buscaba silenciar los oídos. Agarrándose en inutilidad a un suelo de piedra que no le permitía sujeción.

Intentaba como podía el hacerle frente, el expulsarle de su mente. Todo era mucho más sencillo cuando solo se pretendía indagar entre pensares, cuando el interés del atacante no iba más allá de ver lo que guardaba. Pero Alexander no guardaba ninguno en sus ideas, solo quería atormentarla, añadir muchas más para sus tormentos.

Entre el dolor físico sentía también el que le hacía imaginar. Sus padres agonizando en el mismo horror, en las penurias que no quería imaginar. En su propia casa, como si nunca se hubiesen marchado de allí.

Le empujaba de vuelta. Se esforzaba cuanto podía por echarle de allí, mientras Teren se arrastraba de espaldas entre las rocas tras tropezar con sus escombros y no saber en dónde meterse. Ni desaparecerse podía, temeroso de que el reptil siguiese su estela y acabase con su vida entre dimensiones. Tampoco llegaba a imaginarlo siquiera. Raudo tenía que actuar contra Lilith, mientras Alexander dividía su disfrute entre ambos.

Salió de la mente de Ysera, dejándola aturdida contra el suelo. Incapaz de incorporarse como ya le sucediese a un Teren demasiado rodeado. Cascotes por un lado, la amenaza defensiva de Lilith, y la mirada de Alexander ya dedicada plenamente a él.

-        Te mataría ahora mismo… -escupía sus palabras.- Y aun así, me contengo, porque en el fondo quiero ver de lo que eres capaz de una jodida vez.

No sabía a dónde mirar, de quién intentar defenderse antes, de la serpiente que tan de cerca le miraba o del que la manejaba a gusto.

-        El problema, Stringer, es que ella no quiere esperar más.

De su leve curvatura a su altura notable. Liltih se erguía en su cuerpo para sobreponerse a un Teren que yacía prácticamente tumbado contra las rocas, sumamente aturdido, debilitado, y sumiso a sus deseos.

-        ¡No!

Él giraba ante la rabia de ver a alguien más allí. Lilith lo hacía por ver interrumpida su comida.

-        Tú siempre de por medio.

Chasqueaba sus dedos y Lilith en el acto tornaba sobre sí para, rauda en zigzagueo, ir ahora a por una Eo que temblorosa al lado de una torpe Ysera, veía cómo el agresivo reptil se echaba encima de su ser.

-        ¡Eo, corre!

Como podía se alzaba Teren, llevado por una ira aún mayor que la venganza, recibiendo con dolor tanto físico como emocional el golpe que Alexander descargaba contra su abdomen una vez más.

El cuento de nunca acabar que ahora retenía a Eo aún más allí, en donde Ysera tampoco ofrecía ayuda por no ser capaz de temblar, de perder la conciencia por los retales de su tortura. Pero la recién llegada no podía acercarse, Lilith no se lo permitía, y Teren aparte no la quería cerca.

Por eso volvió a gritarla, en cuanto Eo atacó a Lilith con una luz roja que solo consiguió cabrearla más. Fracasando en su intento por evadirse de ella, por agenciarse un paso que la acercase más a él.

-        ¡Vete!

Intentó por ello él defenderla del reptil, con un fogonazo azul que en cambio la hizo estremecerse en dolor antes de salir del efecto y girarse a él. A quien de verdad ansiaba y al que ahora su dueño volvía a vapulear en ayuda. Y Lilith solo tenía ahora ojos para la misma víctima que su amo, girando sobre sí con destreza para reptar hacia él.

Para lanzarse con dominio sobre su cuerpo.

Para caer ella partida en dos antes de siquiera acercarse.

Ningún rostro presente reaccionaba. Ni siquiera Eo, quien conjurase el  _Diffindo_  que acababa con la vida de Lilith frente a un Alexander atónito.

Fue Teren el primero en reaccionar. En sacar fuerzas de donde no había para desaparecerse aprovechando la estupefacción de su atacante para llegar junto a Eo e Ysera y situarlas a su espalda. Con varita en mano, a sabiendas de que eso no iba a ser bien recibido.

Que la respiración de Alexander se aceleraba para solo ir a más. Acompañando unos ojos sádicos que, sin pestañear, miraban el cuerpo dividido y sin vida de su serpiente, asimilado su imagen, en la misma postura en la que se encontrase. Con el brazo a medio alzar, con su mano en clara tensión de ejercer contra su varita más fuerza de la necesaria.

Y si ya en estado de shock daba pánico, el que Alexander girase a ellos no calmó nada las cosas.

Sin poder alzarse, Ysera se arrastraba hacia la espalda, aferrada a su varita deseando ganar fuerza lo suficientemente pronto como para poder darle uso. El mismo que Teren estaba dispuesto a darle si Alexander se lanzaba contra ellos. Costase lo que costase.

Acabar con sus intenciones, las que tan claras se marcaban en sus ojos, las que afloraban en su piel con inhalaciones profundas que alzaban su pecho en impaciencia.

Ni siquiera hablaba, nada salía de Alexander más allá del claro deseo que mantenía por acabar con los tres antes de que se diesen cuenta. En venganza de su serpiente, a la que había visto morir con sus propios ojos sin no solo esperarlo, sino sin haber podido mover un dedo para evitarlo.

Todo por no haber acabado con ellos cuando los hubo visto. Todo por sentir que aún había mucho que demostrarles, para ahora solo arder en deseos de acabar con sus vidas para siempre. Sin venirse a menos.

-        Marchaos.

Susurraba Teren en temor, no por él sino por dos chicas que sabía no iba a poder defender de la tormenta a la que aún no había hecho frente.

Aún más cuando la sonrisa de Alexander se mostraba con la malicia más clara. Acompañando al temblor de su mano, a la ira que irradiaba en su mirada.

-        Marcha…

Cayeron sobre el suelo, hasta una Ysera que pensaba no podía ir más abajo. Gritaron al unísono, en igualdad de intensidad y con el mismo tormento recorriendo todos sus músculos, cada uno de sus huesos.

Eso no era recreado. Alexander les torturaba a intención plena.

-        Deberíais de haberle hecho caso.

Hasta su voz sonaba diferente, como si ahora no quisiese dotarla de tonalidades ni parafernalias para reírse de quien le escuchase. Desprendía odio, desprecio. Lo hacía por cada poro, y por la punta de una varita que, pese a las sacudidas, ejercía su función contra todas sus víctimas.

-        Grave error, Brice.

La burlaba, aún en sincera voz, causando contra ella aún mayor dolor que en el resto. Regodeándose contra su cuerpo. Dándola la última sacudida antes de dejarla aturdida contra el frío suelo. Dedicándose ahora a causar otro tipo de dolor.

Uno que le otorgaba incluso mayor placer.

-        Nunca aprenderás.

Tan intenso que Teren no podía ni gritar. Nada salía de su interior, inconsciente de padecer cualquier tortura, cualquier masacre. Ignorando que conocía ese hechizo, que era sabedor del motivo por el cual su cuerpo comenzaba a rajarse, a cubrirse en un baño de sangre propia que no podía ni padecer al sentir que nada más que un desvanecimiento pleno.

No iba a llegar a verse partir, a siquiera dolerse de sus heridas más profundas. Se perdía en la inconsciencia al mismo tiempo que Ysera ganaba la suya. Alimentada en la ira que la había hasta ahora provocado, contratacando a quien en ella la implantase.

-         _¡Legeremens!_

Sin llegar lejos en su interior, pero con suficiente eficacia y destreza como para que su magia le alejase de Teren. Retiraba la mirada Alexander aturdido ahora por su dolencia, en un gruñido seco del que con dificultades se deshizo. Con las mismas dificultades que se desprendía del reguero de su ataque.

Devolviendo el gesto a una Ysera que ahora le retaba con todas las intenciones dispuestas.

Tan claras, que Alexander las sentía muy propias. Muy verídicas.

Y él estaba demasiado aturdido por su pérdida como para pensar con claridad. Como para arriesgarse a desperdiciar mejores oportunidades por tan poco, cuando la victoria estaba tan cerca.

-        Sigue intentándolo, Ysera. –una provocación cargada de ánimo. Por el que Ysera estuvo a punto de descargar toda su furia contra él.- Ya te queda poco.

Marchó de allí dejando consigo solo el sonido del llanto de Eo, arrodilla ante un Teren al que no sabía cómo tratar. Más tarde, en su propio aturdimiento, Ysera giraba sobre sí con torpeza para de igual manera caer ante un cuerpo que no sabía sanar.

Todo tan profundo, con tanta sangre brotando de su ser, y su rostro ya tan pálido.

Le temblaba todo, al igual que a Eo se vencía por su peso en amargura. No sabía qué hacer, a qué magia acudir. Así que se alzó como buenamente pudo una vez más y comenzó a gritar.

-        ¡¡Socorro!!

Varias veces, entre ida y vuelta a un Teren que se marchaba. Cada vez gritaba más rota. Con cada auxilio suplicado, su garganta perdía una fuerza más que necesaria. Dejaba aun así que su vocerío se extendiese por el hueco de la escalera, que recorriese todos los pasillos en donde el silencio permitiese su paso.

Mientras Eo se aferraba a la mano del chico suplicando el mismo negativo una y otra vez. Sin querer ni poder mirarle, oculta tras sus párpados, agachados junto al resto de su rostro contra el pecho de Teren, en el que tantas marcas había hecho ya teñir todas sus ropas de rojo.

Fue en cambio la primera en verla, a una Storm que se aparecía de frente, siguiendo su propio rumbo más allá del que los gritos de Ysera quisiese ofrecer.

No se dio tiempo a estremecer, anonadada por ver de nuevo ese mismo resultado solo que en un cuerpo diferente. Balbuceó, pero rauda bajó con su varita al cuerpo de Teren para recordar las palabras que él mismo había pronunciado.

-         _Vulnera sanetur._

Que el pánico que acompañaba su voz no impidiese al hechizo ser efectivo. Que la magia que desprendía su varita fuese en suficiencia para paliar todos esos dolores. Todas esas marcas.

Supo que iba en buen camino cuando el reguero de sangre más cercano a donde había plantado sus rodillas regresaba contra sí. Como echar atrás el tiempo, Eo miraba con llanto pausado el cómo todo volvía sobre sus pasos en aquel cuerpo. Hasta una Ysera que había corrido a acercarse a su llegada, perpleja ante lo que veía, sin ser capaz de poder llegar a agradecer que eso estuviese funcionado.

Algo que ni vieron definitivo hasta que él lo dejó claro. Hasta que sus ojos se abrían junto a una bocanada de aire tan profunda que solo le permitió toser al echarla de vuelta.

Tornó sobre sí, dándose mejor espacio para respirar de cara al suelo. Apoyándose con manos torpes sobre el mismo, ayudándose de ahora Eo para sostenerse sobre sus torpes brazos.

La chica sonreía, por la inmensa alegría que le suponía tenerle de vuelta. Abrazándose a su torso sin dejar de llorar, sin ser consciente de que aún Teren no podía hacerle frente a tanto peso.

Storm por su parte se alzaba ya en calma, suspirando con profundidad antes de helar el gesto al girarse sobre sí. Al ver no solo el destrozo en el pasillo, los escombros por doquier, también el cuero partido en dos de una serpiente que conocía.

-        Qué narices ha pasado…

Pese a la obviedad, no le resultaba posible.  Y aun así la lógica se lo explicaba. Las consecuencias que habían llevado a Teren a padecer la salvajada de la que ella le había salvado. Lo que allí hubiese sucedido hasta llevar a los chicos a la desesperación de acabar con Lilith, a Alexander de ya no perder el tiempo.

Se giró a los tres. A Teren, aún vencido, con Eo a su lado. A Ysera, en pie de frente a la amiga que había respondido a su llamada.

Y solo la emoción que depositase Eo en ver a Teren de vuelta se vino dada en positivo. Pues nada más tenían a su alrededor para pensar que las cosas habían tornado a algo mejor.

Asumiéndolo con pesar, temblándole los labios a Storm por ahora entenderlo todo más de cerca. Se acercó la chica a Teren, separando a Eo sin decir palabra. Lo cogió como pudo de los brazos, y una vez le tuvo bien sujeto, se desapareció con él. Rumbo a una sede en la que el caos se oía por todos lados. En donde la sala de trabajo nunca se había visto tan abarrotada.

Tan a rebosar que ni su llegada fue presenciada. Solo una Ysera y una Eo que les acompañaban en el viaje se retiraban del camino para ir con él. A donde Storm le pedía que se subiese a una mesa. Comprobando como podía que todo fuese bien, que las heridas se estuviesen cerrando.

-        ¿Te duele algo? He de—

-        Estoy bien…

Anunciaba, sin sonar como su comunicado decía estar.

Todo dolía, pero en ningún rincón de su cuerpo iban a causarle las dolencias. Dolía internamente, en el pecho, donde sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás. Que eso había sido el último paso antes de no poder dar ya más.

-        ¿Algún hueso? ¿Te ha ro—

-        Estoy…

Estaba, porque ni capacidad encontró para decir el cómo.

Se hundió, en un llanto que comenzaba silencioso, que cargaba de vergüenza, de vencimiento. Dejaba Storm de analizarle para comprender ahora las necesidades de lo que veía. Que nada en sus conocimientos iba a paliar esa sensación, que tan fácil era de ver como propia.

Pues ella se contagiaba con la misma facilidad con la que Eo se abrazaba a Teren sin consuelo alaguno. Con la que Ysera se apoyaba contra la mesa del frente a sabiendas de que, en efecto, habían llegado al borde del precipicio. Al que como estúpidos tanto él como ella se habían lanzado, inconscientes de pensar en si era lo oportuno, en si era la mejor manera de poner punto y final a algo que ya les venía cerrado.

Solo podía empeorarlo que él llegase. Que Darrow abriese la puerta de acceso, tras buscarle durante un eterno tiempo, para verle no solo a él, sino a todos en el mismo estado que él mantenía al margen. Al que no se dejaba caer para mantener aquel sitio en funcionamiento en su ausencia.

Para ahora, en cambio, no poder soportarlo más.

Corrió a Teren, porque a su desgracia había sabido que ni de haberse quedado a su lado habría podrían controlarle. Que descontrolado iría a por un Alexander que, sin presenciarlo, Darrow había temido se saliese con la suya. Y se había odiado hasta ese preciso momento por seguir la norma. Por priorizar el bien común por el estado de su amigo. Aunque fuese lo correcto, aunque el propio Teren le habría odiado de no hacerlo así.

Se abrazaba Teren a su cuerpo, demacrado ya no en imagen sino en un interno pesar que ni su amigo iba a paliar. Uno que el que le acogía entendía mucho mejor que cualquiera de los presentes, al que ni uno ni otro querían acudir solo para no hacerlo todo aún peor. Todo cada vez más difícil de lo que ya era.

-        ¿Estás bien?

Lejos de saber sus emociones, necesitaba asegurarse por su físico. Que pese al llanto que bañaba su rostro, Teren no hubiese sufrido daños más allá de los morales. Porque a los internos no podía darles cura, pero iba a asegurarse de solucionar todos los que sus ojos viesen si eso le hacía sentir mejor a quien los padecía.

Sin su amigo responderle, sin hacer más que dejarse agarrar a ambos lados del rostro para ser analizado una vez más. Teren se vencía hacia delante, buscando su consuelo, cayendo sobre su hombro para allí romper de nuevo a llorar.

Paliaba como podía Darrow sus sensaciones, las que pudiese intentar corregir. Durante todo el tiempo que fuese necesario, a ignorancia de si sería mejor que se marchasen o que quedasen en donde la gente exigía trabajo.

Igual querrían hacer ellas, acercarse a Teren y con él fundirse. En especial una Ysera que, pecadora de sus mismos errores, sabía del arrepentimiento instantáneo una vez la realidad se hacía de nuevo cargo de sus actos. Aquellos que les posicionaban en la irresponsabilidad. Surgidos de la falta de capacidad para dejar de lado la ira y acudir al razonamiento. De dejarse llevar por el desconsuelo pensando que de ello saldría la victoria. Encontrando en cambio la peor de las derrotas, una y otra vez. Las que dejaban en bandeja a Alexander que siempre se saliese con la suya. Que pudiese con todos ellos, hasta con el más poderoso, solo por este verse superado por sí mismo.

Se aferraba como podía Teren al cuerpo de Darrow, abrazando su cintura con torpeza, sin llegar sus manos a anclarse en la espalda para mantener el gesto con más firmeza. Seguía el llanto su camino, mientras su cuerpo atormentado decidía no acompañarle más. Dejarle brotar por sí solo mientras él caía rendido sobre el torso de su amigo, el que como podía le sostenía contra sí.

Y pasivos permanecieron así, ajenos al alboroto que les rodeaba, en el que tanta gente ya estaba inmerso. En el que ellos no se veían capaces de colaborar después de sentir haberlo dado todo para nada obtener de vuelta. Permitiéndole a Teren bañar el pecho de Darrow de su lamento, naciendo de ojos rojos y de mirada apagada. De gesto atormentado.

Del que marcaba una arruga en la frente al desviarse los ojos de su portador a la puerta que Darrow había dejado abierta.

Donde no solo Rannier ahora entraba, donde el cuerpo de quien no sabía si traía consigo temor o esperanza se abría paso.

-        Nina…

En sollozo. Roto ya no solo por haber sido capaz de desprender voz de su garganta, sino por el nombre con el que lo hacía.

Sus ojos le volvían a engañar. Otra magia oscura se apoderaba de su raciocinio para hacerle creer lo que no podía ser. Quien lejos estaba, quien nunca volvería, no podía estar allí de frente. Nada podía estar pasando, habría debido desfallecer de tanto llanto. 

Pero Nina estaba allí, cubriendo con el reverso de su mano el mismo sufrir al que ella quería dar salida por, al fin, dar con su hermano al que buscaba desde hacía horas. Al que se alegraba, como hubiese hecho Darrow, de simplemente verle con vida en un inicio, cuando esa esperanza yacía en parte perdida.

Con la energía que su hermano no tenía, la mujer daba rienda suelta a sus pasos para acercarse a quien atónito la miraba de vuelta. Ni permitió Teren que Nina le abrazase, pese a Darrow separarse facilitando el gesto. Se alejaba de su cercanía para observarla en su siempre más clara altura. Sus ojos claros, pese al enrojecimiento causado por el llanto. Su piel pálida, en donde las ojeras hacían de mensajeras de cansancio. Su pelo negro y lacio, reflejo tan opuesto al suyo.

Negaba. Lo hacía sin poder huir de la mesa en donde estaba sentado a causa de sus daños. Bajándose de la misma para poder con ello alejarse de la imagen de su hermana. La que no podía estar allí, la que no debía.

-        Qué haces, qué, no puedes, no—

-        Hasta en el más lejano de los aislamientos llegan noticias como las que vuelan por el mundo mágico estos días, Teren. –cogía sus manos. Acercándole a él con preocupación. Contagiando a quien recuperaba el llanto.

-        No puedes estar aquí, no—

-        Deja que sea yo quien decida eso.

Le acogió entre sus brazos, sin él poder tampoco aferrarse a quien en realidad no quería tocar. Porque cómo iba a salir de su tormento si ahora ella acudía a su propia cacería. Si acudía a donde no debía estar, después de que Alexander les jurase no fallar una vez más.

Nina simplemente no debía estar allí. Ojalá fuese parte de un espejismo, de otro tormentoso trauma a causa de las alucinaciones. Uno tan cruel como aquel.

El único alivio que sentía quedarle, que su hermana fuese a estar siempre bien allá donde estuviese escondida. Que nadie indeseado nunca diese con ella, que los odios y la sangre no llegase nunca a tocar su cuerpo. Cuánto desearía Teren llevarla lejos en esos momentos, protegerla de la más eficaces de las maneras con tal de asegurarse al menos su vida. 

Ansiaba separarse de su cuerpo, tanto como desearía permanecer abrazado a ella.

-        Has de irte…

Suplicaba, sin llegar a vocalizar todas las sílabas.

-        Alexander irá a por ti, no puedes quedar—

-        Por temor a Alexander me fui, Teren. –recordaba.- Pero ninguna ayuda puedo ofrecer desde tan lejos.

-        Cómo lo has sabido.

Darrow preguntaba, haciendo que la chica girase a él para ahora permitirse el lujo de al fin saludarle. Un abrazo fugaz antes de responder a su pregunta.

-        Se llevan dando rumores desde que pasase lo de vuestro amigo. –cogía la mano de Teren a su espalda.- Pensaba volver antes, quedarme aquí –mirando al hospital.- por si era de ayuda, pero me podía el terror. –acercaba a su hermano junto a ella.- Nunca he conseguido alejarme del todo de este mundo, me han mantenido al tanto siempre que se ha podido, y hoy no iba a ser diferente. Tenía miedo de que fuese la última…

Con el gesto hacia su hermano, el que aún le suplicaba con los ojos que por favor desapareciese cuanto antes. Que no dejase rastro una vez más.

-        Intenté contactaros pero vuestras mentes no respondían. –como bien sabían.- Busqué hacerlo con Violetta, y me pidió que viniese aquí. Después de ver todo lo que aquí sucede, entiendo el por qué…

Aún el caos les absorbía. Tan descomunal que ellos, inmóviles, causaban más inconveniente que soluciones en medio de la sala.

-        Hemos estado con ella. –el hasta ahora silencioso Rannier, intentaba explicarle a Teren.- Violetta también. Hemos estado trabajando con las víctimas.

-        ¿Cuántos heridos hay?

La que antes se había ido, Ysera, necesitaba ahora actualizar su información. Temerosa de oír algo que terminase de demacrarla.

Pero Rannier negaba.

-        Ninguno en la residencia. Pero luego han ido a Hogwarts, al rato de tú desaparecer. –a Teren.- Les hemos parado, intentaban entrar a las Salas Comunes. Santoro había obligado a todos los alumnos a permanecer dentro mientras…

No llegó a hablar. Las lágrimas caían de nuevo por el rostro de Teren, al que no acudía nada que consiguiese amenizar su estado.

-        Cooper-Pack y Tilstey han desaparecido.

De qué servía pedir que fuese mentira, si sabían que no lo era. Teren agachaba el rostro aún vencido sin que Nina pudiese sostenerle, de igual manera que Storm cogía la mano de Ysera para tampoco poder paliar nada en quien ya se había sentido insuficiente.

-        El resto están bien, pero… -no sabía Rannier qué augurar.- No sabemos nada. De nada.

Nunca algo fue tan certero como aquello. El estado desinformativo en el que se encontraban respecto a los planes de un Alexander ahora ya liberado de sus posibles cadenas. De las que él se imponía para ahora él mismo destruir, sin nadie a su alrededor que pudiese pararle los pies de vuelta.

Y se hundía Ysera en el hombro de Storm, frente a un Darrow que intentaba abrazarla como podía, porque sabía de buena mano que lo que la chica ahora sintiese no podía ni ser compartido ni controlado.

Que ahora Alexander era más fuerte, que ya, definitivamente, no caminaba solo, y que tenía a su lado al mayor peligro, uno incluso más temeroso que él mismo, pues nadie sabía a dónde podía llegar.

Nadie decía nada, y en cambio sabían que no tenían tiempo que perder. Que mucho tenían que hablar, que ya no había descansos que poder permitirse. Ni un Teren que no se mantenía en pie, ni una Ysera a la que la pena quería llevarla al suelo.

Darrow miraba a Storm a sabiendas de que nada sería igual después de ese día, cogiendo la mano de su hermana con el mismo deseo con el que cogería la de todos.

Sabedor, más que ninguno de los presentes de que, si esperaban una señal, era esa.

Que el momento que tanto temían, había llegado.


	111. Chapter 111

Hicieron falta varias horas hasta que en San Mungo se dio cierta calma. Tampoco fue una muy propensa a ser disfrutada, pero al menos venía con una bajada del personal en las salas principales del viejo hospital.

Teren pasó ese periodo en el cuarto de curas, dejándose tratar de un claro ataque de ansiedad que no se esfumaba por mucho que allí el ambiente se relajase. Storm iba y venía de su lado, proporcionándole las mezclas que creía necesarias, mientras el resto ofrecía sus servicios al Eje de la mejor manera que pudiesen.

Nina fue la primera en marchar hacia las otras salas de San Mungo, a seguir con lo que había ido a hacer. Eo fue con ella, igual que Darrow tras mucho insistirle Storm en que su amigo iba a estar bien sin él.

Era complicado hacer entender a Darrow, por segunda vez, que se le necesitaba más en otros sitios ajenos a Teren. Habían conseguido que se ausentase en un inicio, a echar un vistazo, pero raudo hubo regresado con un estado mucho peor que el que mostraba al partir. Tras ello, la compañía con Teren le parecía tan exigente como a Storm la de que el muchacho le dejase respirar.

Accedió tras un largo soponcio y periodo de intimidad con él a ir con su hermana. Tras ello, Storm finalmente quedaba sola al cuidado del paciente. Solo Ysera, también aún afectada, permaneció en la sala de trabajo calmando sus ataques.

La intensidad de la tortura de Alexander en su cuerpo había causado duros estragos en gran parte de su sistema locomotor. Pinchazos en los brazos, dolor punzante en los huesos de sus piernas, y una jaqueca que no se iba con el paso del tiempo.

Forzó Storm a su amiga a también tomar algo, por mucho que ella no quisiese. Era enfrentarse a dos cabezas cerradas a la vez, daba gracias porque al menos su cansancio le permitiese ser paciente, pues ni Teren ni Ysera mostraban mucho interés por recuperarse de por sí.

Una vez hubo cumplido con su parte del tratamiento, la muchacha comenzó a organizar un poco el caos dado en la sala de trabajo. Allí, solo Ysera permanecía sentada sobre una mesa, abrazada a sus piernas para esconder su rostro de las luces. Storm, sin querer tampoco empeorarlo, recogió con magia los tarros y las botellas por allí esparcidas y ganar también con ello tiempo.

Cuando alguien volvió a visitar esa sala, la noche debía de estar ya acostumbrada a ambientar el exterior. Y Storm daba un brinco al oír la puerta, como si no esperase que nadie regresase a esa zona de San Mungo en lo que quedase de un día que no hacía mucho acababa de empezar.

-        Hola…

Dejaba sus quehaceres para ir a abrazar a su madre. No era la única que se dejaba ver, pero sí era la primera a la que aún no había podido divisar desde la aventura del día.

Violetta abrazaba a su hija, con cautela. Sabían que, pese a verse, poco había que celebrar a esas alturas. Aun así, difícilmente no iban a disfrutar de la presencia de la otra, aunque fuese para un simple gesto de cariño.

A su espalda, el resto que hubiese partido antes se dejaba ver nuevamente, al igual que dos Auroras de las que Storm desconocía el nombre pero que, por trabajo familiar, ya había visto en numerosas ocasiones.

-        ¿Estás bien? –quiso saber Violetta. Storm rauda asintió.

-        Sí, no te preocupes.

No había tenido tiempo hasta ese instante de siquiera plantearse la respuesta a esa pregunta. Asumía ahora, que pese a las emociones tan nefastas que crecían en su interior, lo demás estaba todo en su sitio.

-        ¿Cómo están…? –tampoco sabía por quién preguntar.

Nadie había especificado sobre las víctimas en la residencia, asumiendo Storm que todo eran personas mayores. Imaginaba en cambio que los trabajadores tampoco habrían podido ir muy lejos, y que en San Mungo había más personas de las que imaginaba.

-        Poco a poco van mejorando… -Eo informaba.

-        Muchos tenían problemas de corazón, creo que hemos agotado todo lo que teníamos de calmantes.

No hablaba mirando al grupo, aunque tampoco Ysera, pero Darrow se había acercado a ver a la chica igual que había hecho Violetta tras saludar a su hija. No mostraba mucha efusividad Ysera, pero sonreía de vuelta a la caricia de su amigo. Seguía aún aturdida por los dolores.

-        Pensaba ponerme a preparar más, pero habéis llegado antes y no sé si hay otras prioridades—

-        Sí, que descanses. –Violetta, exigiendo.- Todos.

-        Creo que esas personas también quieren descansar, mamá, no podem—

-        Del resto de personas nos ocuparemos nosotros.

Sentenciaba, una vez más. Y Storm aspiraba con paciencia, sabiendo que nada que fuese a decir iba a cambiar la forma de pensar de su madre. Asintió, echándose a un lado de la mesa de tareas en la que se había colocado. Acercándose ahora a su amiga, para sentarse con ella.

-        ¿Teren está mejor? –Nina, que había permanecido un poco al lado, preguntaba ahora a una Storm con la que tristemente no había podido tener contacto aún.

Asentía la que había estado a su cuidado ahora.

-        Más calmado, al menos… No sé si iba a dormir.

-        Dudo mucho que haya dormido. –Darrow. Que ni buscó la mirada de la chica a sabiendas de que esta aún podía pararle los pies en su rumbo al otro cuarto.

No fue el único en ir, la hermana del que allí descansaba iba pegado a él, al igual que Rannier y una Eo que, con cuidado, tampoco quería abarrotar la sala.

Allí Teren alzaba la mirada al verles entrar. De igual manera que Ysera, sin mucho en su interior que pudiese denotar algo celebrativo.

-        ¿Cómo estás?

Se imitaban Ysera y él sin ser consciente. Sentado sobre el centro de la camilla, con las piernas encogidas y la espalda apoyada contra la pared, sin querer disfrutar de la comodidad que pudiese ganar estando tumbado.

Darrow se apoyaba en sus rodillas con los antebrazos, en donde también descansaba su propio rostro. Hizo Teren el amago de llevar la mano a su cabeza y remover su pelo como agradecimiento por el cariño. Igual que sucediese con Ysera, la respuesta no se dio muy efusiva.

-        Estoy.

Era la mejor respuesta que se le ocurría a esas alturas, después de anteriormente no haberse visto capaz ya de dar una más completa.

-        Qué haces aún aquí.

Tampoco la había mirado, pero tener a Nina junto a él no le estaba trayendo la ayuda que requería su sistema nervioso. Su hermana se sonreía, triste.

-        Ayudar.

Rechazaba el gesto Teren, aún más de la vista de la chica. Mordiéndose el labio con rabia.

-        Nos bastamos los que estamos, Nina. –aún en rechace. Aún sonriéndose Nina.

-        No creas. –Eo.- Tu hermana es increíble. Sabía que era buena, pero…

Intentando sacar de Teren algo positivo, sin lograrlo del todo. Insistía Teren en no estar de acuerdo con su presencia. Con el riesgo que tomaban al tenerla allí. Sabedora de ello, Nina fue a sentarse a su lado, cogiendo allí su mano.

-        Si te soy sincera, dudo que Alexander esté pensando en mí en estos momentos. –no era algo alentador tampoco.

-        No creo que piense en uno solo a estas alturas. –él reconocía.- Y que estés en el colectivo en el que piensa, no me gusta.

Se sonreía también Darrow frente a él. Con clara ternura.

-        Deja de ser tan protector. También están tus amigos, tu chica, todos en esto. Acepta a tu hermana. –la propia Nina.

-        Ellos están porque no quieren escucharme. –agitó Nina su mano.

-        Acepta entonces que yo tampoco.

Soltándose de su mano para llevarla a su cabeza y masajearla de alguna forma. Su rostro en dirección opuesto al que ella estuviese. Se encargó Darrow de coger de nuevo su mano y llevar su mirada al frente. Exigía que dejase de lado esa actitud.

-        No creo que estemos en condiciones ya de decidir estas cosas… -le recordaba.

En una química que ninguno allí podía ni querría entender, pero que agradecían ver pues solo así parecía Teren recapacitar de alguna forma.

-        Simplemente veo que yo ya no tengo mucho futuro, me gustaría que la gente que me importa lo tuviese.

-        Sí tú no tienes futuro, entonces los demás podemos ir comprando un nicho donde enterrarnos. –Rannier, al lado de Eo. Hasta Violetta y Storm, que habían llegado la última.

-        Tampoco creo que estemos en condiciones de vivir de espejismos. –versionaba las palabras de Darrow.

A eso su amigo no sabía cómo enfrentarle. A algo que, pese a lo triste del contenido, era más que cierto. Solo deseaba que al menos Teren no lo viese de la forma en la que lo hacía para sí, que supiese entender que él seguía siendo el mago más capacitado en aquel lugar.

-        Qué ha pasado con Alexander…

Curiosa, Violetta quería saber. Era la única que ignoraba los límites, a sabiendas de que tampoco podían permitirse tantas pausas. Nadie como Teren para entender eso.

-        Que he vuelto a hacer el imbécil.

Darrow y Nina se miraron en complicidad. No pusieron la vista en blanco por intentar no ofender a un Teren que lo sabría sin mirarles de vuelta.

-        Como siempre. No pienso las cosas, y perdí la cabeza. Y él, como siempre, se aprovechó de ello. Si Ysera y Eo no llegan a aparecer, pues, a saber, no le veo ya perdiendo el tiempo.

-        Sigues vivo. –recordaba Darrow.- Los tres. –a Eo, imaginando a Ysera.- Yo creo que, o sigue perdiendo el tiempo, o tan estúpidos no seréis—

-        Darrow, sabes cómo es. Le gusta regodearse, si no me mató es porque no quiso. Es coger la varita, apuntar, y adiós. Ni tenía que debilitarme, ya fui tan estúpido como de ir a él sin ser capaz de mantenerme casi en pie.

Se negaba a recibir opiniones contrarias a la suya. No en algo que le tenía de protagonista, de hechos que solo él había vivido. De conocimientos que solo su cabeza pudiese guardar. De obviedades, en cambio, que todos debiesen ver.

-        Entonces me alegro de que no quisiese. –Darrow de nuevo.- Pero eso no te hace peor mago.

-        Eso me hace un inconsciente, y un jodido peligro, porque—

-        Lo que aportas a esto siendo un peligro sigue siendo más de lo que ganamos sin ti, Teren. –Violetta. En su común serenidad.

Teren no sabía ya dónde esconder el rostro con tal de dejarles de escuchar.

-        Contaría con Teren Stringer en el peor de sus momentos antes de siquiera plantearme no tenerle de mi lado. –Darrow. Al único al que Teren se atrevía a mirar a los ojos.- Por favor, deja de martirizarte… Nada de esto es tu culpa. Ni de nadie de aquí.

-        Bonito mensaje, hermano, ahora qué tal si te lo agencias tú también. –Eo, sacándole una sonrisa a Darrow a buen entendedor.

-        Sea como sea, la culpa es de quien es. –Storm.- Y no creo que encerrándonos en nuestra amargura vayamos a pararle los pies.

-        Cómo piensas hacerlo. –Teren, sin mirarla.- Pararle, digo. Imagina que no nos amargamos, que no nos dejamos llevar por el hecho de que Alexander nos sigue matando. Nos sigue secuestrando.

Bajaba el gesto la chica al recibir, al fin, su fría mirada. Eran unos ojos difíciles de enfrentar en momentos como aquellos.

-        En serio, si se te ocurre algo, dímelo, Storm, porque no creo que os imaginéis lo mucho que quiero parar esto de alguna forma en la que nadie acabe mal parado.

Le retiró el gesto, angustiado.

-        Para empezar… -Violetta.- Deberíais descansar. Todos. Y no aquí. No vais a encontrar calma en un hospital.

-        Qué pasa con Hogwarts. –Teren, rechazando la oferta en inicio.

Violetta tardó más de la cuenta en poder darle respuesta.

-        Los alumnos han sido llevados con sus familiares. No… -suspiraba.- No se va a abrir, de momento.

A sabiendas de que eso le causaba un pesar profundo, Darrow cogía sus manos antes de que pudiese tensarlas. Sintiéndolas aun así temblar ya entre sus dedos. Seguía apoyado sobre sus rodillas, y no desviaba la mirada de él. Por si Teren quería buscarle, por si necesitaba refugio.

-        No pensamos cerrarla. –informaba la ministra y Aurora.- Pero, ahora mismo, es preferible que se mantenga clausurada hasta que… -obvio.

-        Y qué va a pasar en el Ministerio. –con voz rota, preguntaba de nuevo.

Una vez más, Violetta se tomó su tiempo para ofrecerle la información.

-        Las cosas tampoco están bien por allí. –como esperaba Teren.- Mañana… u hoy, a la tarde, se despide a Wansky y se hace un recuerdo de esperanza por las dos maestras desaparecidas. El departamento de Aurores estará presente, no esperamos tristemente que se dé con tranquilidad.

-        Y por qué se hace… -curiosa Eo.- Es peligroso, Alexander—

-        Porque sigue siendo una obligación social el informar sobre lo sucedido. Que se sepa lo que pasa, que se sepan los nombres, ahora que podemos decirlos desde los altos cargos. –Violetta.- Y, como bien decís, ya no podemos esperar que Alexander se lo tome con calma. Que los suyos vayan despacio. –perdía la mirada.- Si tiene que actuar, que lo haga contra el Ministerio, no contra otra residencia, otra familia—

-        Es suicida. –Teren.- Nos aniquilarán a todos,

-        No si actuamos a conciencia.

En tensión se miraban. El papel del Ministerio contra el de la mente del Eje. Storm buscaba los ojos de Darrow esperando ver en él algo que pudiese explicar lo que Violetta tuviese en mente, lo que Teren pudiese averiguar de sus ojos. No dio con nada, al igual que ninguno, lo cual no salvaba de la tensión a nadie.

-        Parar y esperar solo supondrá que Alexander nos busque y nos encuentre a su manera. Plantarnos ante él no garantiza nada, pero sigue siendo algo que deberíamos haber hecho hace mucho.

Con pesar, el gesto de Storm se entristecía por oír a su madre hablar de algo que parecía no tener solución. Sintiendo la angustia que padecerían todos, incapaz de canalizarla como debería de cara a buscar algo de paz.

No había compartido palabras que el resto no supiese, aun así. Tarde o temprano asumían que tenían que enfrentarle. Que tendrían que dejar de lado la paciencia, las esperanzas, para ahora sí situarse ante el otro frente en batalla. El precio ya estaba pagado, solo tenían ahora que esperar que este no se alzase.

-        Descansad… -Violetta cogía la mano de su hija. Exigiendo en petición que acudiese a casa cuanto antes. Asentía ella.

Salió de la sala, sin querer decir nada más que pudiese impedirles tal descanso que les recomendaba tomar.

Storm salió tras ella, y Eo las siguió pronto después de acercarse a Teren y besar su mejilla, algo de cariño para alguien que, tan falto, no sabía trabajar con lo recibido.

Aguardaron los que quedaban en cierto silencio. Sin moverse, aún Darrow sobre sus rodillas, mirándole. Aún Nina a su lado.

-        Ven a casa… -le proponía Darrow.- Al menos a dormir, luego volveremos.

Teren no negó nada. Aceptaba, pues sabía que otra opción no tendría. Algo que, al menos, animaba a Darrow a sentirse un poco mejor.

-        ¿Quieres venir? –le ofrecía a una Nina que negaba.

-        Prefiero quedarme y trabajar un poco. Hay mucha gente que aún sigue en shock. –ignoraron, para no empeorarlo todo, que Teren miraba ahora a su hermana con un temor claro.- Tengo mis cosas en casa de Charles además –señalándole, al que asentía.-,  es mejor que tampoco nos amontonemos todos en el mismo lugar.

Ahora la mirada de Teren se acompañaba de una ceja alzada. Y Darrow, pese a no haberle querido mirar antes, lo hacía ahora para comprobar su gesto.

Se sintió culpable el de Gryffindor por sonreírse.

-        Lo que sí querría antes de seguir es al menos darme una ducha, y comer algo. Estoy agotada. –se alzaba de la camilla.- ¿Te importa que vaya, Charlie? A tu casa.

-        Charlie.

-        No, claro. –le ignoraron ambos, pese a mirarle fugazmente. Al Teren anonadado que repetía en alto.- Es tu casa, ya lo sabes. –con cercanía y calma, guiñaba un ojo en una serenidad impropia de él.- Ve, yo seguiré por aquí.

Nina pasaba por su lado, cogiendo su mano en agradecimiento como gesto fugaz antes de seguir su camino al exterior de la sala.

-        Gracias, pero tú también deberías descansar.

Le recordaba, haciendo que ahora Rannier se sonriese a sabiendas de que bien necesitaba un descanso, permaneciendo en cambio en su misma posición también sabedor de que no iba a tomárselo aún.

Aunque por la forma en la que aún la miraba, ella ya en la habitación de al lado, pudiese parecer que tenía dudas en si tomarse justo en esos instantes dicha pausa.

Darrow se alzó de Teren, que seguía atónito mirándole. También él, curioso, fue a Rannier. Si bien sus intenciones distaban de las de su amigo.

-        ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres descansar, Charlie?

-        Tú no.

Sin dejar de mirar a Nina, Rannier alzó una mano, apuntando en alerta hacia su boca, para darle una orden que solo conseguía hacer que Darrow riese. Luego, se limitó a abandonar la sala de curas en donde solo quedaban los dos amigos.

Raudo buscó Darrow volver a ver el rostro de Teren. El que balbuceaba en silencio.

-        A qué ha venido eso, de qué ha ido—

-        ¿Quién sabe? –burlaba. Su amigo negaba.- Fueron juntos en Hogwarts ¿no? Son dos cerebritos, es lógico que se iban a conocer.

-        Claro que se conocen, pero no de esta forma. Ha dicho que está en su casa ¿no lo has oído?

-        Sí. Lo cual es un gesto muy honrado por parte de Charles. –fingió dudar.- Bueno, supongo que honrado—

-        Ah, no, esto no. Con él no—

-        Piensa en positivo, tal vez tu hermana no solo regresó por ti.

Habría titubeado una vez más, si no fuese porque su mandíbula quedó ligeramente desencajada, en la misma estupefacción que permanecían sus ojos. No es que disfrutase Darrow de hacerle sufrir de esa manera, pero prefería verle reaccionando a algo así que a hacerlo frente a noticias mucho más trágicas.

Por eso siguió sonriéndose cuando Teren se alzó de la camilla para ir tras los que acababan de salir. Daba igual que los dos hablasen pero no en soledad, que Violetta y Storm estuviesen con ambos. Teren fue y se plantó al lado de su hermana.

-        Hay duchas aquí, y puedes aparecerte comida ¿qué tal si te quedas y me actualizas un poco? No sé, sobre, dónde has estado y esas—

-        Teren. –pedía calma al repentino estado activo de su hermano.- Volveré pronto, y tú deberías ir a casa de Darrow tambi—

-        ¿Ven conmigo? –proponía.- Cenamos allí—

-        No hay monstruos en mi casa, amigo. –Rannier, consciente.- No le va a pasar nada, nadie se la va a comer.

-        Ya… -le miró de arriba abajo.

Claramente, dudaba de su palabra, sin ocultarlo lo más mínimo. A Rannier le costaba no sonreírse al verle. Como sucediese con un Darrow que ahora negaba a Storm para que esta comprendiese que lo que se daba ahí no era grave, Rannier al menos disfrutaba de que el ligero despertar de Teren viniese dado por algo así.

-        Puedes estar tranquilo. –indicaba este a Teren. Que aún dudaba.

-        Y si no, no es mi problema. –Nina. Antes de mirar a Rannier.- Y tú, no le des cuerda.

-        ¿Yo? Yo estoy calmadito—

-        Ya…

Como hiciese Teren, Nina miró al chico de arriba abajo en igual expresión.

-        Es tu hermano el que me está asesinando con la mirada, no al revés—

-        Claro, Charlie, y yo nací ayer.

-        Para con lo de Charlie. –Teren suplicaba, siendo ignorado de nuevo.

-        Estoy muy confusa…

Storm sacó la ligera risa de Darrow, que negaba marchándose del grupo de igual manera que el resto que comenzaba a disolverlo. Teren no iba a sacar explicaciones de una Nina que no tenía obligación de dársela. Y menos de un Rannier que prefería verle irritado por eso a hacerlo por algún otro tema que pudiese hacerle dudar de él.

Nina cumplió con lo establecido, marchándose a casa de Rannier antes de que a su hermano le diese un síncope mayor. Solo para tenerle medianamente contento, él permaneció por la sala de trabajo para que Teren no malpensase. Aunque fuese obvio que poco deseo tenía Rannier por permanecer allí.

Aprovechó Teren que ya había salido de su jaula para encontrar algo que hacer que, también, le distrajese del pensamiento ya no de lo que pudiese pasar entre Rannier y su hermana, sino de que Nina estaba, de hecho, sola en una casa bajo lupa.

-        ¿Estás mejor? –se sentó junto a Ysera, la cual poco había dicho o hecho desde que llegasen a San Mungo.

Triste, asentía a sabiendas de que, él mejor que nadie, entendería que poco confirmativo era su gesto. Pues nada había en ellos que les permitiese sentirse bien.

-        Te hizo mucho daño… -preguntaba. Ysera asintió.

-        No fue… No sé. Como cuando Cassius lo hizo. Era diferente.

También él, mejor de lo que Ysera pudiese imaginar, sabía la referencia. Se miraba las manos, agradeciendo que al menos Storm hubiese podido darle todo lo necesario para paliar los efectos secundarios de una tortura como las de Alexander.

-        Ya sabes cómo es… Y su manía de perfeccionar todos los hechizos que ya de por sí son duros en esencia.

Ella solo asintió, con la mirada perdida al frente.

Aunque la sala hubiese ganado calma, allí seguía el movimiento. Rannier hablaba con Violetta y Storm sobre cómo ponerse a adelantar el proceso de unas mezclas para volver a abastecer a San Mungo de relajantes, mientras que Darrow conversaba con Eo sobre cuándo ir a casa y no dejar la sede deshabitada.

-        Esta tarde, en el Ministerio… -hablaba Teren a Ysera.- Van a despedir a Wansky. Y a hablar sobre la desaparición de Cooper-Pack y Tilstey. –no reaccionó ella.- Creo que todos hacemos bien en asumir que Alexander no se lo va a perder.

-        ¿Qué se hará? –curiosa en calma.- Desde el Ministerio. Si su asesino decide pasar por allí.

No era una charla discreta, así que era obvio que el resto iba a escucharles. Violetta la primera, y fue cuestión de segundos que el resto, ya fuese por finalizar sus conversaciones o por cercanía a los muchachos, acabase haciendo lo mismo.

A conciencia de que ya les escuchaban, Teren prefirió que Violetta respondiese a esa pregunta. La ministra poco tuvo que decir.

-        Lo que nos sea posible.

Tampoco Ysera vivía de ilusiones, no esperaba que esposasen a Alexander y le mandasen al calabozo. A una persona que antes de que se le acercasen mataría a todos los presentes.

Pero, aun así, guardaba más curiosidad.

-        Y qué pasará con sus cómplices.

Darrow no fue el único en mirarse con Teren. También lo hacía Violetta. Todos parecían buscar la manera de tratar ese tema con una Ysera que, en aparente frialdad, podría romperse en cualquier momento.

-        Todo dependerá de si acuden con él o—

-        Lo harán. –dijo.

Ahora nadie se llegó a mirar.

-        Se llevó su varita, la de Wansky. –proseguía.- Damen.

Storm contuvo la respiración, sin ser tampoco la única. Nunca antes el nombre del chico había sonado con tanta lejanía en sus labios. Era raro de presenciar, extraño de asimilar.

Violetta asintió, como buenamente pudo.

-        Lo tendremos en cuenta.

Aunque fuese una información irrelevante, que en realidad a Ysera tocaba de lleno. Teren había bajado el rostro a su lado desde que le mentase, y tampoco Darrow se sentía en condiciones de alzarlo.

-        ¿Se ha avisado a su familia?

Ahora la respuesta afirmativa de Violetta fue aún más calmada. A lo que la propia Ysera dio una igual pero con más decisión.

-        Alguien debería quedarse en San Mungo mientras estamos en el Ministerio. Por si acaso, y por la gente que aún sigue—

-        No has de venir, Ysera. –Rannier.- Puedes quedarte si quier—

-        No quiero quedarme. –cortó.

No iba a dudar de su palabra, ni cuestionar su decisión. Nadie lo hizo.

-        Entonces es mejor que descansemos. –insistía Violetta, consciente de ello.- Todos. –por si alguien pensaba en no hacerlo.

Y pronunció las palabras con la mirada aún en Ysera, a quien no iba a dejar quedarse en la sede si ella podía ofrecerle un hogar donde al menos descansar unas horas.

Aun así, no metió prisa, la permitió también Storm disponerse a ello con algo de calma, mientras ella dejaba en proceso las pócimas más sencillas que habían tenido tiempo de hacer aquella noche.

Vio con buenos ojos Ysera el salir de allí un rato. Solo esperaba que, al menos esa noche, las conversaciones en casa de los Pemberton no girasen en torno a Alexander. Que se diesen ese respiro a conciencia de que ahora sí se necesitaba la mente en parte despejada. Al menos de cara al exterior.

Otros, en cambio, tenían otras prioridades.

-        Charles. –desde aún la mesa, en donde Ysera ya no le acompañaba. Teren captaba la atención de un Rannier que se la cedía.- Tú casa no estaba protegida ¿no?

Apenas tardó unos segundos el hombre en sonreírse con tristeza. Entendiendo su pesar, mejor de lo que podía Teren entender. Comprendiendo no solo su temor, sino su necesidad.

-        No. –le confirmaba lo que ya sabía.

Luego, Rannier alargó la mano para ofrecérsela desde donde el maestro de la Aparición cogía su chaqueta para partir.

-        Vamos.

Tampoco dudó un mísero instante en cogerla y partir con él. Los hermanos Brice no contarían con su visita en casa, pero era fácil comprender la necesidad de Teren por asegurarse de que su hermana estaba bien.

No volvieron a reunirse hasta que no quedó más remedio. Y no por motivos que ninguno pudiesen desear. Las primeras en llegar al Ministerio fueron las que acompañaban a Violetta. Una Storm tensa y una perdida Ysera. En sus pensamientos, en sus tormentos. Había sido difícil sacarle alguna palabra durante el día, apenas varias conversaciones fugaces que la chica había mantenido con un Viktor acostumbrado a dejar el mundo mágico de lado. Storm, por su parte, tampoco quiso presionarla, y menos teniendo ella misma sus pesares.

Sentía pudor al hablar con su madre, porque los nervios acudían a ella con solo mirarla. Era la primera en exigir mayor actuación por parte del Ministerio en esa guerra, y aun así, el que su madre liderase ese frente, solo conseguía hacer que sus temores cobrasen un sentido mayor.

Era difícil ver esperanza, y más cuando ya partían a un enfrentamiento a sabiendas de que contaban con todas las de perder.

Allí, poco tardaron en recibir a Eo y Darrow. Ambos venían con Bianca, que como podía mantenía también las apariencias en esos momentos. Aunque en el Ministerio las cosas funcionasen con normalidad, o al menos a la vista de todos, los grandes nombres del lugar se sumaban a la solemnidad de la tarde. La que no se hiciese por otras bajas como Leon Losnedahl o Douglas Macar, pero la que Violetta Pemberton no iba a dejar pasar.

Los recién llegados habían acudido con el mismo sentir que las que ya estaban allí. Hasta el beso que Storm daba a Darrow se sentía triste, temeroso. A punto estuvo la chica de repetirlo solo por sentir miedo a que pudiese ser el último, pero Darrow cogía su mano, con media sonrisa, queriendo quitar esa idea de encima. La que todos tenían.

Cuando Teren llegó, Eo no pudo más que abrazarse a él con cautela. Sin querer atosigarle ni tampoco hacerle sentir fugaz el gesto. Lo justo para que el chico recordase que no estaba solo, que todos estaban allí, y que, pasase lo que pasase, así seguiría.

Rannier había llegado, al igual que Nina, pero los chicos preferían tomarse aquello con su privacidad, la que pudiese otorgarles un evento público en el que su notoriedad no pasaba desapercibida.

No iba a ser extenso, lo cual había empeorar aún más las sensaciones. Muchos acudían a la sala de prensa, en donde un cartel aireado con el rostro del profesor ondeaba a la espalda de la que sería su mujer. La cual ninguno conocía, pero con la que por motivos obvios no quisieron relacionarse.

Allí, ninguno quitaba ojo a las posibles apariciones. Las que desde un inicio se dieron en cierta positividad, al menos al considerarse todos los presentes miembros cercanos a la causa. Si se ignoraba la vigilancia, trabajadores de todo tipo quisieron rendir homenaje al asesinado. Lo que, pese al agradecimiento, creaba en sus cuerpos una tensión notable.

Se preguntaba si todos los presentes tendrían madera suficiente para defenderse de lo que Alexander pudiese causar. Si tendrían la capacidad para soportarlo, siquiera visualmente. Si sus miedos ya contaban con la posibilidad de que aquel viaje al Ministerio podía ser el último para muchos.

Storm les había comunicado, en uno de los pocos momentos en los que todos decidieron hablar, que Violetta había mandado un comunicado a los trabajadores para informarles sobre la situación del Ministerio. Sin entrar en detalles, pues no todos los que allí laboraban formaban o querían formar parte de esa guerra, avisaba de que ese miércoles, nadie tenía por qué acudir a trabajar una vez la tarde se echase. Muchos habían tomado aquello como una invitación a acabar antes la jornada. Otros, en cambio, se mantuvieron en sus puestos.

De esos se veían por allí. Meros trabajadores que los chicos sabían no iban a servirse de ayuda ni para ellos mismos. Un pensar agotador, que minaba su propia capacidad de concentración.

También muchos profesores habían acudido a la despedida. Tanto gente que aún, de seguir abierta, mantendría su cargo en la escuela, como era el propio Varmoon, al que Rannier y Bianca acompañaban al frente en apoyo, o muchos que habían renunciado al suyo para ahora rendir cuentas con un hombre que claramente era querido por todos ellos.

Los hermanos Brice intentaban por ello crear algo de contenido con el que reducir la fatalidad. Solo Storm les seguía, en cambio, pues Teren e Ysera permanecían al frente sin más que una mirada cargada en lamento. Solo Nina se situó cercana a ellos, a su hermano. Tuvieron que esperar a la llegada de otros estudiantes del Eje, que pese a la clausura momentánea de Hogwarts, acudían al velatorio ya fuese para rendir homenaje o para responder a la llamada de paz.

La que, tristemente, sabían solo vendría después de una cruel batalla. Llegase cuando llegase.

-        Kristoff Wansky siempre fue un hombre honrado. –la propia Violetta dirigía las palabras hacia él.

Sin atriles, sin gran visibilidad. Todo lo que allí acaparaba la atención era el cartel en donde Wansky se limitaba a sonreír con timidez, cada vez que lo hacía. Como si nunca fuese a dejar de mostrarse en la bondad que le había acompañado hasta su final.

-        Recuerdo cuando se anunció que Hogwarts reabriría sus puertas, que su nombre fue uno de los primeros en protagonizar las incorporaciones al elenco del profesorado. Él, Zacharias Varmoon, Patrice Hasel… También Romilda Tilstey y Catherine Cooper-Pack.

Entregó un breve silencio.

-        Ayer, los mismos que realizaban la barbarie que tuvo lugar en la residencia Muggle de la que todos ya estáis al tanto, encerraban en Hogwarts a todo el alumnado para, en libertad, acudir a por unos profesores que han dado su tiempo y sus conocimientos a una escuela que amaban. A unos estudiantes que les querían de igual manera. Muchos tuvieron la suerte de salir de allí con vida, otros, lamentablemente, o se mantienen en paradero desconocido, o se les fue arrebatada la vida en la peor de las crueldades.

Se esforzaban cuanto podían en mantener la vista en el mismo punto. Storm, en su madre, igual que un Darrow al que difícilmente la concentración le ayudaba. Eo, perdida al frente, y Teren, en hermandad con Ysera, con el gesto al suelo a sabiendas de que cualquier otro foco no sería de ayuda.

Aún menos cuando algunos llantos se hacían notar. Cuando el de la viuda de Wansky se notaba más que el resto.

Se mordía el labio el chico, angustiado, igual que una Ysera que procuraba descargar toda su atención en respirar. En mantenerse en alto, no vencerse.

-        Muchos de los aquí presentes aún sentís todo como lejano. Como… Como si en esperanza pudieseis haceros creer que poco o nada esto os afecta. –revisaba las miradas.- Siento comunicaros que no es así. Que todos estamos inmersos en esto, y que tristemente ninguno hemos querido que así sea.

Nadie mostró sorpresa, ni a los que Violetta en un inicio dedicase esas palabras.

-        Deciros también, que sin retirar la culpa a quienes asesinaron a Kristoff Wansky, a Leon Losnedahl, a Kay Klapp, a familias de gente aquí presente, o de otros que no pueden salir de su nuevo hogar por miedo a represalias. A quienes secuestraron y mantienen en secreto sus torturas… Acepto yo tal castigo, como lo hacen todos mis compañeros de profesión, por haber permitido que la situación de la sociedad mágica llegue a este punto.

Con dolor Storm bajaba el gesto, aferrándose más a la mano que Darrow le había dado. Se odiaba a sí misma por haber llegado a culparla, a su madre y a cualquiera de ellos, a exigirles cualquier esfuerzo. Por mucho que las palabras de la ministra tuviesen sentido en el contexto, independientemente de lo que hubiesen cambiado las cosas. A esas alturas, se negaba a culpar a nadie que no fuese el ideólogo. A quienes fuesen tras él.

-        Lo acepto hasta que desde el Ministerio se pueda castigar a quienes de verdad merecen cargar con esa culpa. –continuaba.- A los que han colaborado con la barbarie, a los que desde dentro de su macabra creación, la apoyan.

Se notaba su tensión. La que en su mentón se marcaba y la que sacudía con un ligero espasmo su labio inferior.

Cogió Violetta aire, acompañando con ello la serenidad de todo su cuerpo, su endereza. La que se exigía tener.

-        A Alexander Dantsov. –mentaba, en clara vocalización.- A Mario Santoro, al propio Cassius Dantsov, que perdiese la vida antes de poder llegar a tener sentencia. –abreviaba en esos tres.

Fue de agradecer por muchos oyentes que la lista no siguiese. Que los nombres de los Warren no apareciesen para aún enfatizar en mayor dolor la memoria de Darrow en su amigo perdido. Que el de Damen se omitiese pese a que, en su interior, Ysera no le iba a eximir de culpa.

-        A todos los que han causado el pánico en una sociedad que vivía y merece vivir en armonía, en comunidad con la procedente de la no magia, en igualdad de derechos que nosotros. A todos, se les recuerda que la justicia caerá sobre ellos. De una forma u otra.

Nadie tomó los aplausos como algo positivo.

Porque, sabían, nadie los produciría de no ser para todo lo contrario.

Fueron las sonoras palmas, pausadas, las que causaron los primeros murmullos, las que atraían los primeros rostros girados, y las que, sin duda, traían consigo la incomodidad en plenitud carente de cualquier honor.

No necesitaba lograr un pasillo visual de frente a Violetta, Alexander era fácil de ver entre la multitud. Aun así, conseguía ese espacio, el que causaba la reacción de los más allegados que, en terror, se retiraban de su persona.

Él no miraba a ninguno, solo tenía ojos para la ministra, la que en parte, no mostraba sorpresa alguna.

-        Ha sido conmovedor, querida. –pausaba las palmas.- Salvo la parte en la que me dedicas tu odio. Esa, reconozco, me ha incomodado.

Burlesco, con la media sonrisa en seña de identidad.

-        No eres bienvenido aquí, Alexander. –Violetta recordaba. Él agrandaba el gesto entre sus mejillas.

-        Creo haber entendido con tus palabras que exiges justicia sobre mí. –se mostraba, en amplios brazos.- Bueno, como yo mismo y como justicia, acudo a tu llamada.

Y de igual manera que él se presentaba en respuesta a la convocatoria, frente a él se posicionaba el que más deseos tenía por darle el merecido.

No borró su sonrisa Alexander a ver frente a él a Teren. También consigo traía el chico que más gente se alejase del epicentro de su disputa. Que hasta abandonasen despavoridos la sala en la que se encontraban, sin esperar nada bueno de ella. Aún menos cuando Alexander claramente gozaba tanto del reencuentro.

-        Dudo que tú puedas traer contigo la justicia de la que hablamos. –recordaba.

Alexander alzaba una ceja, en fingida sorpresa.

-        ¿Y cuál es esa, Stringer? –desafiante.- ¿Piensas dármela tú?

Si acaso quedaba alguien ajeno a la batalla dispuesto a presenciarla, tomó entonces la decisión de evaporarse en cuanto a Alexander le reclamaron desde su espalda. En misma apariencia, en misma decisión que un Teren que no estaba dispuesto a verse ninguneado esa vez. Darrow plantaba también cara.

-        Tranquilo, Alex. –decía.- Tendrás una poca de todos.

Con descaro y deseo se giraba Alexander a él. Demostrando con claridad lo poco que le importaba darles la espalda a unos u a otros.

-        Entonces me complace saber que he venido al lugar adecuado.

Sin inmutarse lo más mínimo, Alexander alzó una de sus manos a media altura para juntar dos dedos y con ellos chasquear en el espacio.

Desde que el sonido en su mano se hubo producido, nadie tuvo tiempo a tomarse las cosas con paciencia.

De los pocos que quedaban allí dentro, a los que ninguno de ellos ponía nombre, cambiaron su faceta con la misma velocidad con la que Alexander sacaba su varita. Los falsos invitados, recobrando tras una humareda negra su verdadera identidad. Él, haciendo girar sobre sí su arma para, con una rojiza, desaparecer a donde le fuesen a buscar.

Cuando se les concediese la oportunidad.

No se sorprendieron de ver quiénes acompañaban su presencia. Raudas fueron Storm y Eo, a la espera hasta entonces, a por un Coleen y Greg Warren que claramente pretendían ponerse a disposición de alguien a quien seguro atormentarían. Pero no les dieron pie.

Tampoco el resto de presentes tuvo un respiro. Suficientes puristas para al fin demasiados aliados armados. Hasta Nina Stringer sacaba su varita para adentrarse en batalla, y apenas permanecieron todos en el mismo espacio unos segundos, antes de que los viajes comenzasen.

Cada cual con quien más a mano le quedaba. Y solo Teren y Darrow seguían su camino, el que habían decidido, contra quien más peligro podía causar.

Fue difícil que alguien se encontrase con un guion marcado. Dos puristas atacaban a una Violetta que sin problemas se deshacía de sus constantes ataques, pero en cambio estos venían en ráfagas tan continuas que imposible le resultaba alejarse de la sala. Su situación se vio empeorada cuando Mario Santoro la tomó como su nueva víctima, y ahí la Aurora tuvo que echar mano de sus técnicas más logradas para, con cautela, saber manejarse contra los tres.

Profesores y compañeros se enzarzaban en sus propias disputas, y mientras tanto Rannier iba y venía llevándose consigo a los que más problemas daban para, beneficiándose de su dominio de la aparición, causas suficientes estragos a un grupo que, sin su líder, claramente carecía de ese tipo de inteligencia.

Seguían Eo y Storm con ambos hermanos. La primera con Coleen y la segunda con un Greg que, tozudo, insistía en el mismo tipo de encantamiento pese a que Storm tenía problema nulo en rechazarlos todos.

No había un plan estratégico. Nada más allá de que Darrow y Teren se hiciesen de alguna forma con el control de Alexander. El resto, tenía que simplemente aguantar.

De camino a donde estuviese, Darrow y Teren se deshacían con maña de todo aquel que se le opusiese. Rostros conocidos y otros nuevos que el mismo inconveniente le suponían, uno minúsculo del que fácilmente se alejaban.

Solo su rastro era el problema, solo cuando Alexander dejaba su huella, tanto uno como otro se perdían en desconcentración. Y eso era algo que habían negado a padecer. No ahora. Ni uno, ni el otro. Sabían de sus flaquezas, sabían de puntos débiles que ni Alexander imaginaría en beneficio propio. Pero ni se los iban a mostrar, ni iban a pecar de los errores del pasado.

Cuando dieron con él, tras un largo vaivén de enfrentamientos en los que le perdieron la pista a él y a sus actos, no fue para un cara a cara definitivo. Alexander, en no viejo recuerdo, creaba boquetes a su paso ya fuese en paredes o techos para, si tenía suerte, llevarse por delante a ambos en el camino. A veces los escombros les buscaban solos. Otras, un nuevo enemigo acudía contra ellos para dificultarles el proceso de acercamiento.

Y Alexander siempre les esperaba. Como si no quisiese que le perdiesen de vista. Poder disfrutar del juego un poco más.

Pecó de cierta ingenuidad cuando esperaba de ellos lo mismo de siempre. Al conjurar su  _Bombarda_  contra la pared del fondo del pasillo al que habían llegado, sin esperar no que Darrow crease un escudo a su espalda para no sufrirla, sino que Teren fuese raudo en suficiencia para desaparecerse a la propia de Alexander.

La luz blanca que le dirigió en cambio no bastó. El purista la rechazaba veloz para, a la segunda que buscaba impactarle, defenderla con una de igual intensidad y misma luminosidad.

Era doloroso, el contacto entre ambas varitas, aún más con el mismo hechizo. A Teren mantener el brazo le costaba más que a un Alexander ya preparado para ello, así que el de Ravenclaw buscó usar sus propias artes mientras Darrow llegaba a su rescate.

La luz roja del recién aterrizado sí le dio de lleno después de no poder reaccionar a tiempo a la polvareda que Teren traía consigo desde el otro lado del corredor. Alzaba con su varita lo creado por los escombros, trayendo en su ráfaga hasta pequeñas rocas que ni él pudo evitar.

Alexander se topaba con el doloroso impacto del relámpago de Darrow, y al ser el primero, su despertar fue llegando a medida que los posteriores fuesen recibidos.

Descargó contra ambos una onda que les expulsó contra las paredes que tuviesen a su espalda. Más aturdido tras la misma quedó el propio Teren, al que un golpe en la cabeza le impidió levantarse antes de que Alexander ya le dirigiese el nuevo hechizo. Fue Darrow el que usó su arma para protegerle, creando una barrera translúcida que solo consiguió absorber el encantamiento de Alexander para, a posteriori, expulsarlo en diferentes direcciones.

Llegó a tiempo Darrow al cuerpo vencido de su amigo para sacarle de allí y desaparecerse en un nuevo lugar. Las tornas cambiaban, y ahora era Alexander el que los perseguía. Con Teren en cambio, ya desquitado de su dolencia para, desde su aterrizaje, crear tal estruendo con su varita que la luz rojiza de Alexander se perdió en el espacio.

A este le tembló el brazo, como si una leve hilera le mantuviese unido a su conjuro y recibiese el impacto que el mismo sufría. Retiró el brazo hacia atrás sin conocimiento, quemándose en reacción. Gruñendo justo después para dar vida a una espiral de luz turquesa a su alrededor que se alzaba hacia el techo de ese rincón para crear un torbellino tembloroso.

Aquello iba a estallar, los dos eran conscientes, así que antes de que el impacto pudiese volar con ellos, se desaparecieron en su propia espiral para acabar en el vestíbulo del Ministerio. En donde la muchedumbre corría, cogiendo las salidas como buenamente podían. A rauda velocidad entre impactos de luz que iban y venían.

Muchos, meros trabajadores que seguían en sus puestos cuando la batalla hubo comenzado. Algunos perseguidos, otros abandonados a su suerte en la cual ni Teren ni Darrow querían pensar. Pues a quien buscaban ya se había aparecido no muy lejos de ellos.

Alexander se sonreía entre el tumulto, disfrutando de su creación. Esperando a simplemente verles moverse para dar un giro a su varita y hacerles caer de nuevo. A ellos, a los que quedasen cerca, a todos los que su hechizo quisiese alcanzar.

Solo por no esperarlo, por no haberlo visto venir, ni Darrow ni Teren fueron capaces de impedirle entrar en sus cabezas, sufriendo ahora las consecuencias que subían por su columna vertebral, las que se clavaban en sus músculos. Ese dolor insufrible que en cambio se extendía por todos los que en el vestíbulo paraban en seco. Hasta sus propios allegados sufrían de su daño, el hechizo no hacía ascos a nadie.

Salvo a quien hubiese tenido la destreza como para prepararse ante ello.

Si Darrow y Teren habían caído en el acto de recibirle, Alexander hacía lo propio agachándose encorvado por sentir la punzada de su cabeza extendiéndose por cada parte de su cuerpo. Un dolor desconcertante que en cambio no iba a ser eterno, pues pronto dejaba de sentirlo. Uno que le había permitido a todo el mundo allí conseguir abandonar su pánico para, o bien seguir su huida, o bien alzarse en armas como Darrow y Teren hacían.

Y Alexander se giraba, para mirar a Ysera con el odio como firma en su mirada. A una Ysera que les había seguido sin cesar, deshaciéndose de quienes en respuesta buscasen entorpecer el camino de Darrow y Teren. Como hacía con Alexander. Al que supo ver venir. Al que tuvo tiempo de analizar para cerrar su mente y, en cambio, usar su hechizo de vuelta.

Ahora este se sonreía, rodeado. No dudó en descargar contra ella el primer fogonazo, e Ysera no perdió ni un segundo en desaparecer y viajar a donde tres harían más daño que dos.

Buscándole juntos, pretendiendo debilitarle en equipo. Darrow y ella descargaban los desarmes, y Teren se encargaba por su cuenta de buscar el daño. Y Alexander, se entretenía o devolviéndolo todo o dirigiéndoselo a quien se topase de por medio para ver en sus miradas el leve sentimiento de culpabilidad.

Un gozo que le duró poco.

Cuando Ysera se salía de la norma para cargar contra él de igual manera que Teren, y aturdirle lo suficiente para que Darrow fuese lo suficientemente raudo para desarmarle y hacerse con su varita.

Y lo que parecía un leve triunfo, apenas duró un suspiro. Pues Darorw ni llegó a agenciarse el arma de Alexander cuando él mismo era lanzado al suelo y la varita seguía su camino a su espalda. En donde ahora Damen la cogía.

Desde el suelo se alzaba el de Gryffindor, junto a un Teren que dejaba a Alexander de lado para enfrentar al ataque de la espalda. Ysera, atónita, también lo hacía, y hasta el mayor de los Dantsov les permitía admirarlo con sus ojos, antes de volar en el espacio a situarse junto a su hermano.

-        Gracias, Damen.

Burlesco. Esperaba a que le devolviese su arma. Algo que no tardaba pero que, a ojos de los otros tres, se hacía eterno.

No tenía dirección para uno de ellos, sino que con su mirada los abarcaba a los tres. A los que, en estupefacción, le miraban expectantes. Suplicando Ysera en su rechazo personal que por favor aún pudiese serles de ayuda. Que no le devolviese la varita. Que hiciese de todo menos entregársela.

Pero con la pasividad que ya solía verle cuando estaba cerca de él, Damen ofrecía el arma a un Alexander que la cogía con orgullo. Manteniéndose tras ello junto al líder, al que daba en cambio pasos hacia detrás a sabiendas que ahora le tocaba descansar.

Que la descarga que Darrow hacía en rabia no solo iba a ser frenada por Damen, sino que este la iba a empeorar en respuesta.

Se ayudó de su ráfaga azul para crear de ella un muro extenso de llamas que se extendía de lado a lado creando una barrera entre ambos y el resto. Nada de lo que Darrow ni Teren lanzaron después consiguió atravesarla. En cambio la luz del mismo color que Damen mandaba de vuelta si consiguió impactar en un Teren que voló tan lejano como para que Darrow sintiese el deseo de solo mirarle caer. De verle agonizar contra el suelo con un temblor de extremidades que le impedía alzarse en armas de nuevo.

No iban a permitir en cambio que Damen insistiese en el golpe, que lo repitiese o llegase a empeorarlo. Aunque el chico avanzase llevando consigo su barrera, poco a poco dispersada, Ysera daba un paso al frente entre Darrow y el cuerpo de Teren a sus espaldas. Hacía amago como podía este de alzarse y no permitirla encararle sola. Igual hacía Darrow, entre dos mundos a los que prestar atención.

Pero Ysera no dudaba. Miraba a Damen como no había podido hacerlo hasta ahora. Aferrada a su varita, y recibiendo el mismo gesto de él, el que hasta entonces el chico nunca le hubiese dedicado.

Sin amor. Sin respeto, ni cariño. Sin entrañas.

Y, aun así, a Ysera le tembló el labio antes de cargar la varita contra él. De lanzarle un potente rayo rojo que, a su debilitada barrera, disipó en cuestión de segundos. Ahora estaban a la vista, ahora no quería fallar.

Insistió con ataques que él mismo le había enseñado. Un  _Verdimillious_  de inicio. Un  _Incarcerous_ justo después. Pero Damen los rechazaba todos. A medida que en su rostro una arruga en la frente le iba claramente debilitando ante ella. No por falta de poder, sino porque el enfrentamiento ante Ysera era algo que ni Alexander había esperado ver.

Tampoco quería Damen vivirlo. Por eso a su última ráfaga le dio una dirección bien diferente. La de vuelta. Consiguiendo que su luz se estampase contra los tres que la recibían para desperdigados volar.

Desde el suelo, dolorida, Ysera alzaba la mirada para verle desaparecer. Para lamentar en pura rabia el ver cómo Damen se escapaba de sus manos, de las de cualquiera. Y aunque quiso levantarse la primera, para enfrentar a un Alexander que en cambio ya estaba preparado de nuevo, Teren fue más rápido.

Desvió su fogonazo, estrellándolo contra la pared de chimeneas que estallaba en mil pedazos. Rauda Ysera se arrastró hasta un peor parado Darrow para, con su cuerpo, taparle de los posibles golpes que sin duda no podría evitar llevarse.

El estruendo fue tan apoteósico que hasta a Alexander le vino bien una pausa para no solo recuperar la visibilidad entre la humareda, sino mantener el equilibrio entre las vibraciones que recorrieron todo el edificio.

Tintineaban los cristales, se desquebrajaban algunos de los ventanales, y grietas subían por las columnas y paredes de ladrillo verdoso para dejar claro que aquello no soportaba gran cosa más.

Fue como si sirviese de llamada. Un auxilio al que comenzaban a acudir a partes iguales.

Storm y Eo a la espalda de una Ysera que aún ayudaba a Darrow a alzarse, reuniéndose por la distancia en un punto más cercano. También acudía Rannier, igual hacía Violetta y un grupo de Aurores más. Entremedias o al otro lado, los hermanos Warren, Mario Santoro, y algún despreciable ser más que solo causaba mayor irritación.

Sin Damen, pero no había tiempo para pensar en él.

Alexander ya se sonreía.

-        Miraos todos. –entrañable.- Hacéis una foto de familia de lo más pintoresca.

-        Curioso que acudas a la familia para eso. –Teren.- ¿Dónde está la tuya?

Porque sabía del golpe que eso ya supondría, y que ni Alexander tendría la paciencia para responderle con palabras. Preparó el chico su escudo de igual manera que Violetta y sus compañeros de rama lo hacían en la espalda. Barreras cristalinas que los conjuros de Alexander no pudieron traspasar. Que tampoco lograron hacerlo los de los Warren o demás.

Por ello Alexander continuaba sus ráfagas aleatorias, imitándole su grupo para que fogonazos fuesen y viniesen a partes iguales. Varias descargas consiguieron impactar contra los cuerpos que de ellas hubiesen querido defenderse. Eo caía al suelo aturdida en temblores por un hechizo inmovilizador, y dos Aurores perdían directamente la consciencia.

Aprovechando las específicas concentraciones, Santoro se ayudaba de su magia para alzar los escombros al aire y direccionarlos contra el Eje. Un envío poderoso que, astuto, Rannier hizo desaparecer para cambiarle el rumbo y devolverlo de vuelta. Santoro fue lo suficientemente avispado para evitarlo, pero tres puristas y Greg Warren se llevaban de lleno el golpe para causarles sus primeras bajas.

Las que ya a Alexander le parecían demasiadas.

Y, al fin y al cabo, como los ventanales de la inmensa fachada del vestíbulo iban a romperse tarde o temprano, él decidió consumirlas antes de que el azar decidiese.

Estallaron como si escapasen de su forma natural los cristales de las mismas, para desaparecer bajo un manto de fuego verde que, desde cada cubículo, nacía como si fuese agua para pintar toda la imagen de su tonalidad fatídica en dirección a todos ellos. Pasándoles por encima a Alexander y los suyos, cogiendo la fuerza necesaria para, solo en el proceso de aterrizaje, ya hacer temblar el suelo hasta hacerle sentir desquebrajarse bajo sus pies.

Arrasar con todos de una vez. Acabar con ese juego para siempre. Con lujuria y locura Alexander miraba al manto verde cubriéndoles, estrellándose contra las paredes de sus lados cual oleaje endemoniado que aún no quería celebrar.

Porque hoy su concentración estaba en disposición de responder. En perfecta armonía con sus deseos. Y el gran manto ardiente chocaba contra una esfera inapreciable que les cubría a todos. A los que atónitos habían mirado cómo les consumía, a los que ni intentando pararla habían podido lograrlo.

A un Teren al origen de la misma que, sin sudar ni despeinarse, mantenía la mirada a Alexander entre lo que quedaba de la misma. Consumida en su propia protección, manteniéndola en una luz diminuta en la punta de su varita que había absorbido la magia recibida. Para ahora recargarse.

Alexander fruncía el ceño en desgracia, maldiciéndole a él, y a su propia insuficiencia en ese momento.

No le dio tiempo al purista a intentarlo de nuevo, Teren hacía ya girar su arma para que la que hubiese sido su llamarada, ahora con él quisiese reencontrarse.

Cogiendo un tono blanco cegador, que ayudaba ya de por sí a que no pudiesen pararlo. Al torbellino que crecía en lo alto para dividirse en varios surcos y salir disparados hacia donde cada río tenía su nacimiento. La explosión a su espalda, ni Alexander se la evitó.

El muchacho solo se protegía a sí mismo de un impacto que al Eje le dio toda la ventaja. Pues Darrow comenzaba sus envíos, e igual hacían Ysera o el resto. Pero Teren solo tenía ojos para él, para quien le miraba de vuelta con aversión.

El que quería devolverle todos los hechizos posibles, el que incluso acudía a las más oscuras maldiciones para, a su desgracia, llevarse de vuelta su propia magia aún conservada en la varita de un Teren que no temía a morir por ella. Lo que le complicaba aún más la existencia a un Alexander que no solo hacía frente a los esquivos que debía dedicarle, sino al resto de luces que, desde el fondo, les buscaban.

-        ¡Disiparos, joder!

Ordenaba a los suyos. A unos Warren que, aturdidos por sus golpes, lanzaban fogonazos sin conciencia alguna y sin destino aparente. A un Santoro que, en ofensa, le alzaba la voz de vuelta.

-        ¡Cómo narices esperas que lo hagamos!

Porque no había tiempo para ello. Ni un respiro para concentrarse en desaparecer, si mientras se evitaba un hechizo otro ya les iba de camino. Si los resquicios de Teren aún seguían cayendo del cielo.

-        ¡Usa la maldita cabeza!

Con mucho más dominio de la situación que Santoro, Alexander creaba barreras para protegerse de lo que le llegase. Algo que por mucho que Santoro y compañía quisiesen imitar, no les era en suficiencia. Tuvo el experto de encantamientos que usar más escombros a su espalda para protegerse instantáneamente, pudiendo así hablarle una vez más.

-        ¡Tú eres la jodida cabeza, Alex! –provocando.- ¡No sé si te acuerdas!

Usó los propios casquetes con los que Santoro se protegía para hacerlos estallar en mil pedazos y que estos no solo le atacasen a él, sino también a una Ysera o a un Rannier que, por cercanía, se los llevaban de frente.

No dio tiempo Alexander a beneficiarse de ello. Ni a su compañero, dolorido, tampoco.

Le cogió del cuello de su camisa, ahogándole con su corbata.

-        No vuelvas a llamarme Alex, o será lo último que hagas, escoria.

Le dejó caer, con su mirada ojeriza recibiendo la misma inquina que él mandaba. Y aunque esperó por un instante que Santoro se rebelase contra él, el verle desaparecer le fue de igual resultado. Porque sabía que lo hacía no por servir de ayuda, no para llevarse a alguien con él.

Pero no le dedicó ni un segundo más a su partida, no si Teren aún le esperaba.

Le atacó varias veces con varios encantamientos que a ningún puerto llegaron. Por un motivo u otro, Teren estaba por delante aquel día, y no podía permitírselo. Menos aún cuando el muchacho pretendía entrar en él. En colarse en su mente para aún debilitarle más. Haciéndole tirar de todo su poder en  _Oclumancia_  para, pese a perder con ello todas las fuerzas, al menos darse el alivio de que aún aguardaría una última batalla.

Cuando se desapareció, Teren estuvo a punto de seguirle, pero sus fuerzas decaían poco a poco y no sabía si Alexander le estaría esperando entre dimensiones para, allí desamparado, no poder defenderse de él.

Prefirió priorizar la vida de los demás, continuar con su defensa hasta que, poco a poco, o muchos volaron lejos cargando con alguien a sus espaldas.

Tras la marcha de Alexander, fue el caos lo que dominó aquel espacio. Como si hasta el propio Eje perdiese la concentración por no saber cómo actuar, qué esperar de su ausencia, y si imaginar su regreso.

Como pudo Darrow se desquitaba del ataque de dos puristas que le tenían entre ceja y ceja, y tras un  _Protego_ , en suficiencia, el chico se desapareció para, por seguridad, dejarse caer sobre el suelo de la sala de trabajo en San Mungo.

Ni era el único, ni se le esperaba como tal.

-        ¡¿Estás bien?!

Era Eo, quien ya había regresado con una brecha en la frente y varios cortes por la piel y sus ropajes, que a Darrow aturdió nada más verla.

-        Qué te ha pa—

-        ¡Darrow! –insistía, dejando claro que ella no sufría dolencias.

Le costó al chico asentir, aún recuperando el oxígeno.

-        Mamá está herida. –como pudo, tan rápido que a Darrow no le había dado tiempo aún a asimilar la imagen de su hermana.- Está bien, pero no entendemos qué ha pasado.

-        Dónde está—

-        Está con Nina. Nina volvió, está tratando a todos los heridos. –quería ir a verla, pero su hermana le impedía el paso.- Dice que le ha intentado atacar una serpiente, Darrow.

Tardó de nuevo Darrow en comprender la extrañeza. Sobre todo porque, de entre todos ellos, nadie más que Eo sabía del estado final de Lilith.

-        Desde cuándo Alexander puede resucitar a los muertos.

Angustiada, protestaba. Contra algo en lo que Darrow prefería no pensar. Pues tampoco le daba tiempo a adquirir todo el oxígeno necesario para ello. Tan perdido en lo sucedido a su alrededor que, cuando Teren se dejó ver, apenas tuvo tiempo para ir a él.

-        ¡¿Estás bien?!

Como hiciese Eo, el recién llegado preguntaba a un anonadado Darrow. Antes incluso de que su mirada diese con la apariencia de Eo, contagiándose de su amigo en confusión.- Qué te ha—

-        Estoy bien. –confirmó ella.

Queriendo creerla, necesitándolo, Teren volvió a mirar a Darrow.

-        El Ministerio está perdido. Van y vienen, pero quedan demasiados por las diferentes plantas.

Aprovechando que Nina se abría paso por la sala, dejó a Darrow recapacitar un plan. A sabiendas de que era algo que tenía que hacer en privado, alejado de su hermana y de otras escuchas.

-        Cómo estás—

-        Bien. –tranquilizaba Nina a Teren.- Zacharias está conmigo, y mucha más gente—

-        Os ayudaré—

-        No, Teren, te necesitan en el Ministe—

-        Mi papel siempre ha estado aquí, Nina, no allí. Alexander se ha ido, no pue—

-        Nos bastamos. –insistió, no dejándole ir más allá de su posición.- Pero allí no lo hacen.

No quería dejarla. No quería abandonar ya fuese a Nina y los que se partiesen el alma por proteger a los heridos, o a los propios afectados en sí. Era lo que quería hacer, era para lo que había querido formar parte de aquello.

Pero Nina tenía razón. Y en el Ministerio, él mismo había visto el caos que lo poseía.

Giró a Darrow, para ahora sin voz, decidir qué hacer. Cómo alargar esa espera hasta que ya no quedase más remedio que rendirse.

Su amigo asintió. Un gesto limpio en señal de conciencia.

Iría a donde él le pidiese. Al fin del mundo. Aunque ese fuese su propio fin.


	112. Chapter 112

Iban de camino, y pese a ni saberlo ni querer exigírselo, todos esperaban que así fuese.

Le había costado a Storm llevarse consigo a esos dos puristas que en un inicio solo tenían como tarea el acabar con su madre. Violetta había sido capaz de mantenerles a raya en todo momento, pero el impacto que recibiese para inmovilizarle las piernas acabó siendo su perdición.

En un inicio, había sido el propio Rannier el que la defendiese, pero después de que provocasen su marcha para este no dejarse ver de nuevo, Storm tuvo que cesar su propia defensa para intentar recuperar la movilidad en su madre. Algo que hizo sin problemas, pero que le llevó a ser trazada desde entonces.

Había alcanzado el último piso, en donde por un lado, aquella mujer pretendía dedicarle el mismo mal que a la ministra, y en donde por el otro, un hombre solo deseaba darle muerte. Storm, por su parte, no estaba dispuesta a concederle el deseo a ninguno de los dos.

Le era imposible en inicio mantener la destreza para enfrentarles a ambos. En comienzo esta le vino dada fácil, pues siempre que uno caía, la disposición de atender al otro llegaba. Pero fue tras el ligero fallo de no atinar con uno de sus aturdidores cuando perdió la capacidad de poder mantenerse en defensa.

Y seguía sin querer ceder ni a la muerte, ni a la parálisis, así que creó un escudo que extendió en rodeo de su cuerpo y esperó a que alguno de los dos se cansase. Que la luz azul de su izquierda se evaporase, y la roja de su derecha dejase de sacudirla. Con la esperanza de que alguna de esas dos rendiciones viniese dada antes que la suya propia.

Lo cual dudó en cuanto sus brazos, aferrados a su arma, comenzaron a temblar. En cuanto la barrera viscosa que distorsionaba su realidad recuperaba una nitidez que no guardaba nada bueno tras ella.

Ni ceder al paralizante podía, pues la muerte le sería dada justo después. Y sin deseos en directamente buscar a esta se encontraba.

Gruñó, convirtiendo su protesta en un grito de dolor al sentir que su brazo comenzaba a quemar. Asumiendo poco después que, de haber sabido de su eficacia, lo habría hecho abandonar su garganta mucho antes.

La onda expansiva no vino dada con su aparición, sino con el hechizo que Darrow conjuraba para que tanto un atacante como el otro cayesen aturdidos a su espalda. Contundente, con suficiente margen como para que Darrow mirase a Storm para asegurarse su estado.

-        ¿Estás bien?

Acelerado. Plantaba la palma de su mano en su mejilla pretendiendo retener su gesto al frente. Pero Storm le daba un manotazo en el interior de su muñeca y se deshacía de su tacto, con el ceño fruncido.

-        Más te vale no desaparecerte más.

Una protesta que, pese a todo, le sacó una sonrisa al que no dudó en cumplir su orden.

No se desaparecería, al menos en esos instantes. Pero se alejaba de esa zona en la que Storm, sin problema, recuperaba de nuevo el control.

Corrió pasillo abajo, evitando no solo hechizos en su contra, sino los restos de unos muros que se vencían cada vez más. Tardó en llegar al otro lado más de lo deseado precisamente por ello. Por la mezcla de reacciones que tenía que depositar en esquivar hasta el rechace de sus propios conjuros.

No era fácil mantenerse en pie en aquel lugar. Tampoco el tomar una dirección concreta, pues fuese uno a donde fuese, el panorama no variaba lo más mínimo.

Haber dado con Storm tan pronto fue un alivio que no pudo llegar a agradecer. El resto de la hora posterior, lo pasó divisando rostros y colaborando con algunos a los que ni conocía ni pensaba llegar a conocer, pero que enfrentaban a los mismos que su varita retaban.

El caos que Teren le había hecho saber era sin duda tan apoteósico como se le presentaba, y lo peor es que no veían mucha posibilidad de disminuirlo de seguir así.

-        Las plantas de arriba están totalmente tomadas. –le explicaba a Teren, también a Ysera.

Había sido la idea inicial. Que uno se asegurase de que Storm seguía con vida, que el otro lo hiciese con una Ysera que no tenía fuerzas para seguir respirando en función de sus necesidades.

-        Abajo se ha calmado, pero el resto es imposible. Greg casi se me lleva por delante.

-        Casi.

No hizo mal Ysera en puntualizarlo. En recordarles que seguían por delante en eso.

Aceptó de buena gana Darrow que Ysera hubiese tenido que salvar a Teren de aquella. Saber que su amiga, pese al agotamiento obvio, seguía al alza.

-        ¿Ha vuelto Alexander? –quiso saber, con la vista puesta en un Teren que negaba.

-        Tampoco Santoro. –recordaba.- Tampoco Damen.

Sin querer mirar Darrow a Ysera en ese preciso momento, se limitó a asentir.

-        Hemos ido por todos lados. –Teren.- Ysera ha mirado en la sala de juicios, yo he recorrido como he podido el departamento de Misterios. Hasta hemos mirado su despacho, no hay rastro de los archivos, obviamente.

Nada que no esperasen. Que la propia Ysera no hubiese confirmado con sus propios ojos. Y aun así se lamentaba de saberlo. Como si esperase que, al contar la versión Teren de la historia, esta cambiase de alguna forma.

-        Sigamos, entonces. –Darrow proponía.- Hay que marcharse de aquí cuanto antes.

-        Nos seguirían. –Ysera.- Estamos demasiado cansados—

-        Priorizar ataques inmovilizadores, deshaceros de ellos el tiempo suficiente para desperdigaros.

-        Tomarán el Ministerio. –recordaba aún ella.- Si nos vamos, tal vez—

-        Dudo que Alexander no lo haya tomado ya de una forma u otra.

Con cariño, palmeó tanto su espalda como la de Teren antes de sobrepasarles y seguir su camino. Una mirada de despedida, la que como siempre, se limitaba a esperar no fuese la última.

Siguió su descenso entre plantas para servir de apoyo a todo aquel que le necesitase. A enfrentar a todos y cada uno de ellos con la endereza que sus piernas le permitiesen, lo que su ser le otorgase. Mandó a la inconsciencia a más de dos o tres, evitó la suya propia en igualdad de condiciones, y cuando creyó que adentrarse en la sala de vistas fue la mejor de las ideas, dio ahora él gracias por ver que Storm acaparaba mayor inteligencia que él.

-        ¡No creo que el encerrarte en un cuarto sin salida haya sido el mejor de tus planes!

Desde la entrada al habitáculo circular, la miraba desde lo alto de los escaños, en donde se había refugiado de los dos puristas que, inmersos en su profundo sueño, descansaban tirados en medio del suelo como si de alfombras tratasen.

Cogía aire Darrow, agobiado. Pero con la varita en alto para lanzar a la espalda de Storm un Expulso que mandó de vuelta a la purista que a la chica iba a atacar.

-        ¡Ni el tuyo el venir aquí!

Saltaba hacia el suelo, para correr justo después y, al alcanzarla, tener que retroceder.

Definitivamente, una idea pésima.

Tres puristas que no daban tiempo al asimilo se adentraban en la misma sala para comenzar su ofrenda de luces. Y mientras Storm esquivaba dos rojas, Darrow procuraba mandar en buena dirección un paralizante y un desarme. El primero, de lleno en su originario. El segundo, contra las paredes para crear un nuevo boquete entre los muros del Ministerio.

Se aprovechó de ello para distraerles, para aturdirles un poco más mientras buscaban una barrera momentánea.

Cogió a Storm y tiró de ella a los escaños. Subiendo a lo más alto para, allí, buscar tras lo que se les ofreciese algo de asilo.

Durante varios minutos se limitaron a dejar que sus varitas decidiesen con qué atacar. Sabían que habían dado de lleno a uno de ellos, viéndole tras su grito retorcerse sobre el suelo, pero por la entrada ya se habían dejado ver dos más a los que Storm tuvo que intentar inmovilizar con el mismo hechizo a la vez.

Sin sorprenderse él de ver que lo conseguía, aprovechaba el momento para coger su mano e intentar marcharse de allí una vez más.

Quedando en estática altura sin necesidad de recibir un hechizo de frente. Bastándole en suficiencia verles a los dos allí. Tan gustosos, tan dispuestos.

Soltaba pausado la mano de la chica, con su conciencia solo centrada en dos hermanos a los que, como desde el principio, había disfrutado de no enfrentar. De los que esperaba no haber tenido noticias, ya fuese por ausencia de coincidencias o porque alguien le comunicase noticias favorables.

Pero tanto Greg como Coleen estaban allí. Y él sabía que le buscaban.

Solo a él.

-        Storm…

Acelerada, la chica aún buscaba nivelar tanto sus pulsaciones como la respiración de su cuerpo. Mirando también atónita a dos que, en aparente calma, les iban a vapulear si ellos mismos no ganaban en fuerzas.

Aunque ahora lo sorprendente se lo causase él. Haciéndola mirarle con la duda en el rostro.

-        Vete.

No proponía, ni siquiera se lo suplicaba. Era una orden a la cual Storm no sabía cómo enfrentarse. A qué acudir para rebatirla, para no tener que cumplirla.

Sabiendo que no tenía opción, por mucho que quisiese acompañarle. Quedarse a su lado para que ese duelo no se fuese de las manos. No pudo más que verle saltar de desde donde se encontraban para en retadora ofrenda, postrarse ante ambos sin que un mísero músculo le temblase.

Ella negó, suplicándolo.

Sin bastarle. Viendo que, antes de su grito, Darrow ya se camuflaba tras un manto de fuego el cual ni Greg ni Coleen sintieron de impedimento.

Le habían seguido, y Storm quedaba a la simple y angustiante espera de que Darrow pudiese estar de vuelta.

Algo que, sin duda, era su primera intención.

Intentó confundirles tanto como pudo. Viajar entre tantas dimensiones y espacios que ni él mismo sabía a dónde llevaba su cuerpo. Se limitaba a aparecerse con magia a su alrededor en suficiencia como para no dejarle recibir ningún daño en los aterrizajes. Aceptando ese salto como último cuando una de las luces rojas de Coleen le dio de lleno en las lumbares.

No sabía dónde estaba, pero oía la marea en lo bajo.

El manto nocturno había decidido ser su escenario en esos momentos, lo que complicaba la visibilidad, pero le permitía a la vez beneficiarse de ella.

Refugiándose tras unos arbustos, no para camuflarse sino para que al menos las plantas se llevasen los impactos antes que él, Darrow comprobaba que Coleen estaba de frente a él en lo que parecía una explanada que, de incidir el sol contra ella, se pintaría en verdes primaverales.

Descargó contra él una luz blanca que solo consiguió impactar en el árbol de su espalda, rompiendo en él varias ramas que, a su desgracia de desprenderlas, no caían ni sobre Coleen ni sobre nada que le permitiese al menos ganar tiempo.

Se disculpó con la naturaleza, pero levantó entre su cuerpo y el de su atacante un muro de llamas que le sirviese ahora sí de ayuda.

Intentó correr, tanto como le permitieron sus piernas a sabiendas de que otra aparición le causaría más estragos que alivios. Pero ni sus piernas parecían capacitadas para responderle ya, pues con cuidado y mucha suerte fue Darrow capaz de evitar caer por el borde del precipicio inestable de su espalda. Ayudándose de su varita para, contra la nada, crear una onda en suficiente fuerza como para, del impacto en rebote, poder dar un paso atrás.

Ahora, al alzarse, se sentía más aprisionado que nunca.

Algo que Coleen sabía, que sin duda disfrutaba. Que Greg no terminó en imitar cuando aparecía andado sonriéndose de igual manera que un hermano tan preparado como él para empezar a descargar.

Les odiaba. Tanto que, de solo pensarlo, se le humedecían los ojos. Porque veía en su mirada el halo verde que más había odiado. El fogonazo en su origen, hasta las curvas que este tomase en el espacio antes de alcanzar el pecho de su amigo. De un Klapp que, de estar allí, seguramente pelearía hasta el final. De quien, sin dudarlo, no dejaría que su situación se tornase a él como desventaja.

Aunque él no era Klapp. A él su simple recuerdo ya le debilitaba lo suficiente como para poder pensar más allá. Como para recordar que había jurado vengarle, pese a sentir el deseo corriendo por sus venas con mayor ahínco que su propia capacidad de reaccionar.

Tanto a la luz blanca de uno como a la rojiza del otro. Las que le lanzarían contra un mar que, asumía, no iba a poder evitar ni con las más firmes de las apariciones, pues dudaba que no le aturdiesen de antes. Que no acabasen con él sin que Darrow llegase siquiera a mojarse.

Pero no sería ahora, y esperaba no fuese nunca. Aunque lo preferiría, antes de que fuese Teren el que acabase en donde a él le mandaban.

Cuando abrió los ojos, mantenidos en escondite para no querer ver el impacto, fue cegado por la propia luz que Teren desprendía de su varita. Un manto gris que impedía no solo los ataques de Coleen y Greg, sino que los mandaba de vuelta con la misma eficacia.

Lo habría celebrado. Su llegada y que por esta él seguía con vida. Pero la propia seguridad de Teren le era más importante.

-        ¡Vete de aquí!

Exigió en provecho de que los hermanos rodaban aún por el suelo.

Teren giró a él con una ceja curvada. De verdad, sorprendido.

-        A estas alturas y aún piensas que te voy a dejar tirado.

No llegó a gruñir por la rabia de escucharle, tampoco por la de haber sido tan estúpido como para haber mantenido esperanzas en ello.

Se limitó a imitarle. A usar sus leves fuerzas para desaparecerse a escasos metros y cargar contra Coleen, mientras Teren se enzarzaba en un Greg más avispado.

Sin querer reparar en lo que Teren lograse o no, en lo que Greg a su desgracia consiguiese recrear contra su amigo. Prefería concentrarse en su propio pesar para, al menos, tener la mínima esperanza de éxito para ambos.

Fue costoso el mantener sus hechizos a raya. El conseguir que ningún fogonazo de Coleen le diese de lleno, pues estos venían siempre dados con tanta potencia que difícilmente lograba no tambalearse para caer de espaldas.

Buscó como pudo desviarse de donde venía. Alejarse del precipicio para, al menos esa vez, no quedarse colgando de la duda de si por él se vencería o no.

-        Te veo bajo de forma, Brice.

Coleen descargó contra él tal fogonazo de luz roja que, al recibirlo y caer por ello aturdido contra su espalda, Darrow no pudo más que lamentar la veracidad de sus palabras.

-        Veo que echas de menos los entrenamientos con tu querido Klapp.

Mientras recuperaba el oxígeno, mientras el propio Coleen le ofrecía esos segundos a sabiendas de que con solo escucharle le bastaría para no retomar el aliento. Darrow fruncía el ceño y mordía su labio por un dolor que poco tenía que ver con el que se extendía por su espalda.

Cómo osaba. Y cómo él había llegado a esperar que su recuerdo solo formase parte de su propia cabeza aquella noche.

Se apoyó con sus antebrazos para darse movilidad. Para alzarse como pudiese antes de que Coleen volviese a alcanzarle ahora con una luz blanca que le hizo arrodillarse en tormento. Punzante en sus huesos, claramente desconcertante, pues perdía momentáneamente la noción del tiempo. La que él le devolvía con su risa.

-        Por qué has elegido ser como él. –su voz dolía tanto como lo que de su varita salía.- Por qué eres tan necio.

Le habría respondido de poder. De verse con fuerzas y de tener respuestas. Aunque eso solo sirviese para darle la razón, para cargar con la culpa que ya sentía él, de mostrarse de esa manera ante alguien que sin pudor le retaba.

Una nueva luz roja, la cual absorbió pero por la cual no quiso vencerse. Porque le miraba, encolerizado, tembloroso solo por sentir que él en su debilidad física y emocional, aun así, había sobrevivido a sus ataques mucho más tiempo de lo que su amigo pudo hacer aquel día. En el que le atacaron a traición, a conciencia que de esa forma de nada podría salvarse.

Sería un necio, pero Klapp nunca lo fue. Por mucho que Alexander le quisiese hacer sentir que sí, que Coleen también. Klapp siempre sería mucho más de lo que ellos podrían llegar a alcanzar ser. Y, solo por él, solo por su recuerdo, Darrow se negó a dejarle ganar. Ni esa vez, ni ninguna otra.

Rechazó sus dos inmovilizadores, uno a la izquierda, y el otro a la derecha, mientras caminaba lento hacia él. Y su desarme se limitó a mandárselo de vuelta, a hacer que este se estrellase como un relámpago contra el suelo que Coleen pisaba. Sin causarle mayor respuesta que una sonrisa que pretendía confirmar sus palabras. Las que Darrow ahora iba a encargarse de negar.

Y no necesitaba magia para eso.

Soltó su varita a un lado. Despreocupado. Ofreciéndose no a Coleen en desarme, sino dándose a él mismo el valor de ser capaz de hacerlo. De no necesitar de nada más que de él mismo para batirle. A un Coleen que ahora hasta reía, lujurioso por verle caer antes de siquiera enfrentarle. A un chico que ni tenía su fuerza, ni tenía sus dimensiones.

Al famoso Darrow Brice, tan ingenuo como malogrado. Viviendo de un mito que él sabía no era más que falso.

Por qué no imitarle, por qué no aceptar su reto si sabía que no tendría problemas en ganarlo.

Y dio un paso al frente, aceptándolo así. Queriendo encontrarse con él en el camino. Cargando Coleen ya en el proceso de avance su puño. Con el que tras varias sentadas le noquearía definitivamente. Demacrándole. Gustándose tanto que, tras la primera, llegaría la segunda. Hasta que el oxígeno ni entrase a su cuerpo ni pudiese salir de él.

Bañarse en su sangre, en su victoria.

Cargó el puño, y lo dirigió a él.

Pero si algo le había enseñado Klapp a Darrow, eran dos puntos clave en una pelea.

El primero, que visualizase. A su oponente y a sus movimientos. Esquivar el más potente de los golpes. Dejar que su rival perdiese el equilibrio por el propio descontrol de su cuerpo al no encontrar donde depositarlo.

El segundo, que el último golpe siempre era el más importante. Porque, por ello, era el último.

Justo en el mentón, donde más desestabilizaba, donde la contusión llegaba más fuerte. Tanto como para hacer a Coleen retroceder dos pasos, cayendo de rodillas al borde de un precipicio por el cual sería muy sencillo tirarle. En una caída de la que Coleen no se podría refugiar, si ni siquiera podía permitirse recupera la visibilidad.

Aunque lo intentase. Aunque le mirase desde lo bajo, al que desde la altura ahora le burlaba. Por tal vez no ser tan fuerte, pero sin duda ser mucho más inteligente.

-        Por qué eres tan necio.

No se movió ni lo necesitó. Porque su memoria le guardaba en el recuerdo con perfección en donde el impacto de su último rechace se había dado. En el borde de un terreno que, por el peso de su caída, se deshacía para llevarse a Coleen consigo. A un muchacho que, aún aturdido, no tenía reacción alguna para no ser engullido por la mar.

A la que Darrow ahora miraba. A la que el chico agradecía la labor que ahora le tocaba. La de guardar su cuerpo hasta que este no fuese más que huesos abrazados por el tiempo.

-        ¡No!

Y, aunque se había olvidado de su hermano, volvía a dudar en si agradecerle a Teren el estar alerta o si lamentar que fuese él precisamente el que tuviese que salvarle de nuevo.

Una ráfaga incolora que abandonaba la varita de Teren desde su espalda alcanzaba a Greg para impedirle siquiera reaccionar a no poder moverse. Para clavarle al suelo, ya no en parálisis, sino en total petrificación.

Una rocosa que comenzaba por sus extremidades en el sur de su cuerpo, y que se extendía con esmero desde el centro izquierdo de su pecho.

Le dio tiempo a Greg a mirar a Darrow una última vez, a ver en su mirada la ausencia de remordimiento, de lamento. Nada que le diese al último de los Warren el aliento suficiente para al menos perderse bajo piedra con la esperanza de que su hermano no había muerto. Que, de no salir de aquella, no se reencontraría con él.

Nada obtuvo, y nada dejó consigo. Solo su figura, petrificada en la más sólida de las rocas, y a un Teren vencido a su espalda que, buscando respirar con angustia, se alzaba apresurado para ir junto a un Darrow agonizante de cansancio que, pese a ello, le paraba los pies.

-        No, Teren.

-        Suéltame.

Pero le bajaba la mano. Agarraba sus muñecas, y le giraba para sí. No iba a permitirle que cargarse con más. Que Teren se llevase consigo algo que debería ser suyo. Y que ni él estaba dispuesto a conceder después de todo.

-        Déjale. –ofrecía. Intentando convencer a un Teren furioso.- Teren, déjale.

Le acogía entre las manos que apoyaba en su rostro. Buscando su mirada, queriendo que su amigo expulsase ya la rabia.

-        No le encontrarán. Déjale.

Nadie llegaría a tiempo para anular su hechizo. Nadie podría encontrar en una mente solidificada el lugar en el que Greg pidiese auxilio. Algo que no debía de ser ya su problema. Algo que, para qué cambiar si ya el tiempo haría su trabajo.

-        Déjale…

En súplica ahora, a un Teren al que los ojos ahora se le aguaban. El que perdía la compostura por sentir que ese capítulo había acabado. Sin entenderlo ni comprenderlo. Venciéndose contra el pecho de su amigo que, sabedor de la sensación, le abrazaba deseando poder quitársela de encima.

Besó su sien, guardó en su abrazo todas las fuerzas que pudiesen quedarle. Reservándose solo para sí las que le hacían falta para salir de allí. Para huir de ese lugar, fuese el que fuese, para siempre.

Se agachó a por su varita, tirada aún por la ladera. Guardándosela a la espalda para que sus manos estuviesen libres. Que le permitiesen poder agarrar las suyas, cogerlas con ahínco, el mismo que depositaba en mirarle. En hacerle saber con sus ojos que todo iba a ir bien. Que aún había esperanzas.

-        Vámonos.

Antes de verle asentir siquiera, Darrow transportó su cuerpo a donde tanto les esperaban. A donde Eo solo pudo gritar al verles en un sollozo de alivio. Abrazándose a ambos como si espantase así el más horroroso de los temores. Ayudándose del más inesperado ya de los alivios.

-        Joder…

El propio Rannier, con su mano en el pecho, ponía en su voz lo que todos pensaban. El regalo que calmaba su ansiedad, la de todos.

Nina no tardó en ir a su hermano y abrazarle, aunque Teren aún no fuese consciente de nada de lo que le rodeaba. De lo que dejaba atrás. Se enfundaba en su propio gesto solo para recibir asilo, protección de quien pudiese espantar sus temores por un instante mientras a Darrow se le buscase hacer lo mismo.

No perdió el tiempo Storm, abrazándose a él por el cuello con tanta destreza que el chico solo pudo responderla de vuelta. Aferrándose a su cuerpo, a su cariño. Al saber que aún no habría despedida. Ni con ella ni con nadie.

Todos estaban allí. Ahora más ágiles después de seguramente haber permanecido en tensión durante todo el tiempo que él y Teren hubiesen estado desaparecidos en combate.

Y aun así, no había tiempo que perder. Él lo sabía.

-        El Ministerio, cómo está—

-        Es imposible. –decía Storm a su lado.- Vamos y venimos, para tomar algo de energía, pero no podemos contenerlo—

-        Hay que insistir. –sorprendiéndoles.- Hay que mantener la atención allí, que Alexander sienta que no lo tenga dominado.

-        Pero… -Eo.- Lo tiene dominado, Darrow, son muchísimos y nosotros estamos demacrados—

-        Lo sé. –le decía.- Pero hay que intentarlo.

Solo Teren seguía su mensaje. Solo él, ya conocedor de sus intenciones, se mantenía en cierta calma al menos en lo que refería a sus palabras.

El resto, en cambio, le miraba en plena confusión. Buscando él los ojos de una Violetta que, mejor que el resto, iba a comprender la necesidad de sus actos.

-        Si se le atrae, nos da vía libre para un último intento.

-        De qué estás hablando… -Storm. Él se giró a la chica.

-        De ir a su casa.

Balbuceó ella en confusión, igual que hiciese Eo, y hasta una Nina que ni siquiera comprendía del todo la relación de las palabras con la realidad.

-        No hablas en serio. –Storm.- A qué viene—

-        Sigue siendo la única solución. –recordaba.- Y sí, sé que es improbable, que es estúpido, pero si Damen ya está de su lado, no puede tener toda su información en su refugio. Porque estoy cien por cien seguro de que Damen lo desconoce, y ha de—

-        Estás loco. –Eo.- Darrow, es un suicidio, otro más—

-        También lo era el día de ayer, y estamos con vida. –insistía.- Sé que seguramente no encuentre nada, pero, y si es tan sencillo como eso—

-        Alexander no lo es, amigo.

Rannier, con cierto análisis en sus palabras que Darrow intentó responder como pudo.

-        Y si él piensa exactamente eso. –explicaba.- Que daremos por hecho que los guardará donde no llegaremos. Que le basta con crear esa idea, de que—

-        ¿Y los va a tener en su casa? ¿No buscaría cualquier rincón perdido del mundo para—

-        Es donde trabaja. Es donde él y Damen planean todo. –insistía a su hermana.- Eo, no estoy diciendo que vaya a encontrarlos, pero es la última solución antes de que, ahora sí definitivamente, nos entreguemos a él a la espera de que entre todos podamos entrar a su mente.

-        Prefiero hacer eso.

Storm, angustiada. Con una voz rota que no quería acompañarse de llanto.

-        Intentarlo todos juntos, probar suerte y—

-        ¿Y morir todos? –recriminaba.- Lo siento, Storm, pero si alguien ha de morir hoy, prefiero serlo yo. Dejar aún esperanzas atrás para seguir luchando.

Negó ella, aturdida. Apoyándose sobre la estantería sin entender cómo Darrow podía llegar con tal idea. Que ni siquiera Teren la rechazase, que ni su propia madre le obviase el error que cometía. El que ella veía tan claro, pero otros parecían cegarse a él.

-        No sabemos ir. –Violetta.- La casa de los Dantsov siempre ha sido ocultada para nosotros, solo los que saben dónde está pueden aparecerse, y tú no eres uno—

-        Pero yo sí.

Pausó su deseo por llorar en Storm el ver que Ysera alzaba la voz. No por esperanza en lo que dijese, sino por sentir que ahora sí que a ningún amparo podía acudir.

-        Yo sí sé ir.

Miraba Darrow a Ysera. Como si no se sorprendiese de ello, como si una parte de él celebrase que así fuese a partes iguales con una que le destrozaba por dentro.

-        Damen me lo enseñó. Sin querer, un día, en clase. –miraba a Rannier.- Sé ir, solo tengo que encontrar el recuer—

-        Ysera… -negaba Eo.

La que había suplicado que su hermano no insistiese para ahora pedir que, por favor, tampoco su amiga fuese a su muerte. Pero Ysera debía aquella. Después de tantos errores, la chica sentía que, de intentarlo, una vez más, debía de ser su persona la que se enfrentase a la catástrofe.

-        Déjame ir a mí, id vosotros al—

-        No. –Darrow.- Déjame ver el recuerdo e iré yo, Ysera, no voy a dej—

-        Darrow. –cortaba, tajante.- Iré yo.

De nuevo esa mirada. La de la tristeza que se juntaba a la aceptación. La misma que Teren sentía en su propio gesto, el que en silencio no quería decir nada, sabedor de que sus palabras pintaban bien poco en una decisión ya tomada.

-        Entonces iré contigo. –Darrow. En su propia sentencia. En la que Ysera ahora no rechazaba, por mucho que quisiese evitarle.

Se mordía ella el labio, recapacitando. Ya no en qué hacer sino en cómo. Buscando entre sus recuerdos la memoria de aquel bosque, de aquel lugar al que Damen solía ir para desaparecer de su familia. El que tan claro viese por entonces para ahora con difusa imagen recibir.

-        No lo hagáis… -suplicaba Storm.- Es una locura, por favor, no—

-        Id algunos al Ministerio. –repetía Darrow.- Id ahora, atraed su atención.

Con palabras que dirigía a un Teren silencioso. Al que miraba en singularidad, con el que no necesitaba hablar para darle indicaciones. Las que sabía tendría que seguir con su falta. Con la de Ysera. Las que, aun de saberlas y tener que darlas, le hacían perder la estabilidad emocional que pudiese tener.

Le habría abrazado. Con deseo más que nunca de volver a sus brazos en apenas tiempo. Habría abrazado a Storm, a su hermana. Habría ido a buscar a su madre. Pero era ahora o nunca, y era un riesgo que tenía que correr.

El de marcharse a sabiendas de que debía regresar. De que debía volver a de donde partía sin decir nada.

Buscó la mirada de Ysera, la que en hermandad le buscaba de vuelta. Sabedora ella de que lo que se venía encima tenía menos futuro del que querían darle. Consciente él de que, de poder salvarse, su aventura pasaba por aquel viaje.

Cogió su mano.

-        Hazlo.

Y ni uno ni otro quisieron perder su concentración en el grito de Eo. En la súplica de Storm. Solo se perdieron en su espacio, en su esfera, en la que Ysera les guiaba entre sus recuerdos. Buscando en el que servía de aterrizaje, en el único que bastaba.

Era ciertamente un alivio el haberlo conseguido, sobre todo con un recuerdo tan difuso como el que guardaba en la recámara. Había cogido la mano de Darrow con tanta fuerza que, al aterrizar en suelo firme, lo último que quería era soltarla.

Él, en cambio, plácido con el resultado, no sentía la necesidad de seguir agarrándose a ella. Sobre todo, con tan poco tiempo que perder.

-        Eres buena…

Comentó, apenas susurrándolo. Ella le observaba.

-        Apareciéndote, digo. Nunca te lo he dicho, pero…

De primeras, no respondió. Aceptó en silencio su halago.

-        Tenía miedo de no conseguirlo—

-        No ibas a no hacerlo. –desquitaba.

-        ¿Tú no lo tenías? –le sorprendía.

Al fin y al cabo, su memoria sobre el hogar de los Dantsov no iba más allá de lo que tenían de frente. Darrow se giraba a ella, a unos pasos ya de distancia.

-        Ni por un segundo.

Así que Ysera acaparó todo el terror que pudiese darse, aunque la aparición ya fuese cosa del pasado.

Frente a ellos, una arboleda oscura y fría impedía la vista firme del caserón Dantsov. El cielo, ya apagado, apenas daba rastro de algún rayo de luna llena que les acompañaba en lo alto.

Todo era más confuso que en su memoria, si era posible, al menos en ella el reloj marcaba alguna hora aún soleada. Pero ahora era ciertamente de noche, no muy tardía. 

Darrow fue el que comenzó a caminar pese a no tener conocimiento alguno del camino. Ysera le alcanzó, aunque tampoco supiese a dónde dirigirse.

Decidieron caminar al frente, a la imagen que les había ofrecido la realidad una vez pisaron tierra firme. Era lo único que dejaba ver, al fin y al cabo, algo al fondo. Una forma de roca oscura en lo alto de una colina tampoco muy alejada del bosque.

Junto al sonido de la noche y el viento agitando los árboles, en la distancia, las olas chocaban contra las rocas en una jornada marítima poco tranquila. Damen le había contado cómo aquella colina no era más que un bajo acantilado que dejaba su casa al extremo. El bosque, a un lado, era su escape. El mar, al otro, había servido de prisión.

Cuando llegaron al borde de la espesura, tras los árboles, observaron el hogar. No envidiaba en nada en medidas a la casa que ya hubiesen visitado. De hecho, pese a tal vez decaer en anchura, mejoraba notablemente en caso de altura. Y, en conjunto, seguía contando con una inmensidad intimidante y turbia.

Ysera se preguntaba qué pasaría por la cabeza de Darrow mientras observaban la mansión. En ella, las ideas eran confusas, igual que las emociones.

El recuerdo de la última traición de Damen acudía a ella. Tanto la del chico, como la suya propia. Sin querer culparse del rumbo que hubiese tomado el muchacho, no podía evitar castigarse por haber sentido que su decisión de visitar la otra casa lo había originado todo.

Y, al fin y al cabo, ahora había acudido a su hogar para entrometerse en sus rincones gracias a un recuerdo que la chica se agenció de más a su mente.

Todo era más que peliagudo de lo que había esperado y, sobre todo, peligroso.

-        Estás…

En voz aún más baja, pese a la distancia con una casa que, además, esperaban vacía.

-        Estás seguro de que no está en—

-        Su interés hoy es el Ministerio –con certeza, tranquilizaba a la chica.

Con los ojos puestos en las ventanas oscuras que solo recogían el reflejo de la luna. Ysera mantenía sus dudas, todo le parecía demasiado positivo en un inicio como para que ellos tuviesen un camino allanado al destino.

Pero no solo Darrow lo veía factible, también la propia Violetta había dado luz verde. Y también Teren. Y si Teren lo decía…

Ysera cogió aire, y mudó de su árbol al de Darrow. Mejor tenerle cerca, mejor estar más unidos.

-        Ysera… -sin mirarla.- Todo va a salir bien.

-        Nunca te he visto tan convencido. Y eso me preocupa… –era cierto.

Darrow acudía a cada misión con ese temor latente en su rostro. En ese instante, en cambio, Darrow había preferido acaparar cualquier esperanza que el resto no quisiese poseer. De nuevo, era ella la acaparadora de negatividad.

-        Seremos rápidos. –le prometía.- No creo que nos lleve mucho tiempo, y más si usamos la lógica.

-        ¿Lógica?

No encontraba mucha en adentrarse a la casa de los Dantsov, fuesen las intenciones las que fuesen.

-        Dudo que Alexander tenga su cuarto, despacho, o lo que sea, en la planta baja. Por lo general sueles alejar esas cosas del acceso público.

-        Qué público va a acceder aquí…

Recordaba lo escondido del lugar. La media risa de Darrow no la tranquilizó en absoluto.

-        Dame la mano… -ofreció la suya a su espalda. Ella la tomó, obvia.- No te separes de mí.

Siempre tan protector, siempre tan decidido a darse por los demás.

La seguridad con la que cargaba esa noche no dejaba de ser una tapadera para la cruda realidad que podría venírseles encima. Ya habían experimentado el cómo todo se tornaba a negro tras ir con las ideas demasiado claras, todo podía darse de nuevo.

Se tomó unos segundos más antes de animarse a andar, Ysera notaba cómo en Darrow las primeras dudas comenzaban a surgir tras haber cogido su mano y sentirla temblar. Sabía de la importancia de aquello, de conseguir los informes, pero no podía evitar pensar que era un riesgo demasiado extremo al que se enfrentaban, aunque ella misma hubiese decidido tomarlo.

No quiso usar la voz, Darrow ya guardaba silencio al comenzar a andar por el empinado terreno, pero quiso hacerle saber lo que sentía.

Agarró su mano con firmeza, y dejó de estar a la espalda para situarse a su altura, incluso algún paso por delante. Su amigo había ya hacía frente a cargar con demasiadas muertes a sus espaldas, sin ser ella conocedora total de la verdad que Darrow dejaba en el acantilado de no hacía tanto tiempo.  No iba a permitirle sufrir algo así una vez más, pasar por ello.

Darrow iba a protegerla, como había prometido desde el día en el que se conocieron, pero Ysera ahora no quería que su amigo tuviese ese papel. Esa vez sería ella, con plena confianza, la que estaría allí para protegerle a él. Para dar el paso en caso de este tener que ser dado.

No iba a permitirle sufrir una vez más por sus actos tras los sucesos que habían acabado con su paciencia, tras todo lo que había protegido y defendido hasta entonces. Ella misma dictaminó hacía tiempo cuál era su papel en el Eje, y ahora que la misión era cosa de dos, no iba a compartirlo.

Sacó su varita, depositándola al frente. Darrow no tardó en hacer lo mismo a medida que la casa quedaba próxima. No había forma de pasar desapercibido en su acercamiento. La lógica les recomendaba no usar hechizos ni trucos mágicos para invisibilizarse, en caso de que la casa contase con algún detector o trampa de aviso, como ya sucediese previamente, así que el paseo hacia la puerta les dejaba al descubierto.

Caminaban por un paseo de piedra que descendía hacia el bosque, pero en su forma contraria. Ya que no había forma de ocultarse, al menos buscaban la manera de acelerar el paso, y un recorrido rocoso era más cómodo que una ladera. 

A medio camino, ambos dejaron de avanzar para analizar por enésima vez. Seguían unidos por las manos, con los ojos fijos en el mismo lugar: la fachada.

Qué hacer.

Ysera veía peligroso acceder por la puerta principal. Demasiado obvio, demasiado arriesgado. Suponía que Darrow pensaba lo mismo cuando le vio alejarse un poco de ella, sin soltarla, para intentar, inútilmente, comprobar si se podría caminar por los alrededores en busca de alguna que otra entrada.

La inmensidad de la casa y la oscuridad que la rodeaba impedían divisar nada más allá de su entrada, pero los aledaños daban espacio a que esta pudiese ser rodeada a paso. Parecieron llegar a la misma conclusión. Darrow giraba el rostro a ella, apretando un poco más su mano.

Tomarían un camino lateral, y ahora, al comenzar a andar, ambos sabían que no habría momento para pausas. Ni respiro para el más mínimo fallo. Hacía tiempo que el margen de error había desaparecido, Alexander ya no jugaba, no se divertía con largos encuentros. Ahora todo iba directo al dolor. Nada en su cabeza le decía que, de ser descubiertos, no les fuese a ser arrebatada su vida. No si era Alexander el que les descubría, al menos.

-        No os cansáis de acudir a donde no se os invita.

No sabía si iba a ir cogida de la mano de Darrow mucho tiempo, suponía que llegados a un momento, ambos tendrían que separarse. Pero no esperaba que fuese tan pronto, ni por oír su voz a su espalda.

Se giraron ambos, con varita en alto y el corazón desatado.

-        Damen…

La chica susurró, dolida por enésima vez al ver su presencia. Al sentirla ahora más interna la punzada de la que pudiese haber recibido hacía horas en el Ministerio.

Darrow fue el primero en bajar el arma, Ysera le acompañó en breves sin ser consciente de haber estado apuntándole de nuevo. De nada servía estar al ataque tan pronto, y menos si Damen no mostraba resistencia más allá de la verbal.

El chico no la miraba, siquiera, solo observaba a un Darrow pausado. Al que seguramente veía artífice de todo aquello, como siempre.

-        Qué haces tú aquí…

Sorprendido, imposible de ocultar en su rostro hasta para una Ysera que no miraba a su amigo, Darrow preguntaba. Damen alzaba una ceja, aún controlando su molestia.

-        Soy yo el que os encuentra de nuevo merodeando por mi casa, Darrow, no al revés. –recordaba.- No creo que tengas derecho a hacerme preguntas.

La relación entre ambos chicos siempre había sido fría, dentro de la cordialidad. Pero, desde los sucesos con los Dantsov, Ysera no recordaba ni una simple mirada de respeto entre ambos. Por no recordar, a Ysera ninguna memoria reciente le hacía ver a Damen como el chico del que se había enamorado, y eso sin duda lo complicaba todo aún más.

Ni su enfrentamiento a los puristas en los campos de Quidditch, ni sus ligeros golpes de humanidad eran suficientes para ocultar todo a lo que el chico había tornado. Wansky pasó por su cabeza, como lo hizo Losnedahl, Macar, y hasta un Klapp del que no le culpaba. O por el que en su momento nunca le habría culpado. Y con ello un sinfín de dudas a las que aún no daba respuesta.

Porque pese a la decepción, a la falta de respeto, en ese preciso instante, todo dependía de la confianza que pudiesen depositar en él. De la que él pudiese mostrar en ellos.

Echaba de menos el halo de seguridad que le transmitían sus ojos azules, ahora, prácticamente apagados por el desprecio. También veía que Darrow, por su parte, tampoco mostraba mucho hacia alguien a quien parecía había perdido ya todo el respeto hacía mucho.

-        Me he cansado de dar vueltas por el Ministerio soltando hechizos, y mi hermano se basta solo ahora mismo. –daba su respuesta.- Y ahora, te toca: qué hacéis aquí. –insistió.

Darrow dudaba, Ysera lo veía en sus castaños ojos, en el temblor de sus labios intentando hablar. Ella no iba a ser la que destrozase aquello, la que arruinase cualquier idea que su amigo tuviese, fuesen cuales fuesen sus emociones.

Le permitió decidir.

-        Necesitamos entrar. –comunicó. Ahora Damen alzó ambas cejas.

-        ¿A qué? ¿Urgencia urinaria?

Bromeaba, sin humor alguno. Darrow se mordía el labio ahora.

-        Damen…

Esas miradas conectadas, como si se gritasen demasiadas cosas en silencio.

-        Has de dejarnos entrar.

-        Por qué. –desafiante.

A cada intervención suya, Darrow se tomaba un silencio para recapacitar su respuesta. Ysera suplicaba a su centro que por favor no se viniese abajo.

-        Hemos…

Temía ver a Darrow exponiendo todo, que se viese obligado a algo así frente a alguien como Damen. Sabía que Darrow lo habría hecho en el pasado, pero tras la muerte de Cassius y Nastia, todo había cambiado, y aquello le suponía un esfuerzo demasiado grande.

-        Hemos de buscar los archivos aquí, Damen. –finalmente, expuso. Ysera sentía su corazón morir por tener que hacerlo.- No podemos esperar más, es la última oportunidad que tenemos de mirar aquí, Damen, si han estado siempre tan a mano y nosotros hemos pensado que—

-        ¿En serio lo ves tan sencillo? –reacio, aún con ironía.

-        Damen, sabes perfectamente que tendría sentido. Que lo esperado sería que los guardase en su guarida, pero y qué si los ha tenido aquí en todo momento. Para hablarlo con Santoro, o con quien sea, desde que tu padre murió.

Inteligente de no usar su nombre. Ysera así lo veía, agradeciendo el detalle que les daba aliento.

-        Y crees que Alexander los guarda junto a la mesilla de noche, imagino, entre el libro de cabecera y una crema para las manos. –ofuscado. Darrow suspiraba, suplicando paciencia.

-        No están en el Ministerio, Damen. Ni en ningún otro—

-        Imagino que has mirado en cada rincón, incluido el cajón de su mesilla del Ministro. –burlesco.

-        Sí. –tajante.- En el Eje hay gente muy eficaz, ya hemos pensado en todo.

Recordaba, aún con los ojos en Damen, que marcaba su frente de arrugas a causa del malestar. Miraba a un lado.

-        Damen… Necesitamos encontrarlos. Sé que tú quieres parar esto, solo has de dejarnos buscar—

-        No puedo.

Dolido, como si le estuviesen pidiendo algo que le suponía demasiado esfuerzo, demasiadas malas consecuencias. Exactamente lo que sabían que resultaba. Hasta para un chico al que habían dado por perdido ya, que en cambio ahora dejaba de ver una luz de esperanza. Haciendo que Ysera contuviese la respiración en temor, en dolor.

-        Damen… -se animó ella a hablar, al verle vulnerable de alguna forma.

Él mantenía el rostro bajo, hacia un lado. No la había mirado desde que se habían girado, Damen solo había tenido ojos para Darrow.

-        Sé que esto es difícil para ti, es tu hermano, pero estamos tan cerca… -insistía.- Hay demasiada gente afectada, tenemos que hacerlo—

-        Mi hermano se enterará. –de nuevo, ojos a Darrow, interrumpiendo a una Ysera que había intentado recuperar su bondad.- No es estúpido. –Darrow asentía, pausado.

-        Sé que no lo es, pero no tiene por qué enterarse si no se lo dices. Si nos cubres, mientras él sigua en el Ministerio. –pausó.- Déjanos entrar, por favor…–buscaba su ayuda, ya de forma directa.

De nuevo ambos mirándose sin decir nada, con demasiado pesar cargando a ambas espaldas.

Era obvio que Damen barajaba la opción, Ysera sabía que dentro de él aún su deseo por acabar con todo aquello era latente, por el bien de su hermano, por mucho que a su lado se animase a caminar.

Damen amaba a Alexander, odiaba por encima de todo en lo que Alexander se había convertido. Darrow le estaba dando la oportunidad de acabar con todo eso, de una vez por todas.

Los nombres de las víctimas, la puesta en común de datos e información para sacar su escondite… Ysera sabía que no solo en ella había esperanza con él. Si alguien había confiado en Damen todo ese tiempo, ese había sido Darrow, aunque tras los últimos tiempos esto se hubiese roto.

A fin de cuentas, era él el que podía ayudarles, nadie más que lo más cercano a Alexander. Nadie más que quien Ysera había querido ver como su opuesto.

Quería la chica seguir confiando en Damen aunque fuese una noche más, a la persona a la que había querido como a ninguna. Y esperaba que, pese a todo, Damen viese aquello como la opción final a enmendar sus errores. A, por fin, tomar el bando que debía haber tomado.

Y sabía que Darrow lo buscaba también. Y que el propio Damen quería darle por fin libertad a toda esa presión. A lo que le hubiese llevado a renunciar a sus principios.

Asintió. E Ysera sintió tanto alivio como veía resurgir en su amigo.

-        Podéis entrar.

Un permiso verbal que les hacía tomar el físico de forma más libre. Ysera no quiso sonreír por el alivio, ni ir hacia él en sentimiento de que aún había tiempo para dejar los errores atrás.  

Demasiado aún en juego.

Miró a Darrow, que respiraba con profundidad, asintiendo en agradecimiento justo antes de girarse hacia la casa y volver a analizarla. Ysera junto a él.

-        Pero hay un problema, Darrow…

Ysera miró a su amigo antes de girarse a Damen. Darrow había fruncido el ceño igual que ella, y se tornaba al chico más veloz que su amiga para, en el acto, caer como pesado plomo sobre el suelo, rodeado por un halo blanco y un grito de dolor.

-        No he dicho que os fuese a cubrir.

Quiso gritar, por reacción, pero Ysera caía junto a Darrow de la misma forma que lo había hecho el de Gryffindor, llevada por una luz blanquecina y un berrido que venían producidos por la varita a la que Damen había echado mano tan veloz.

Ysería sentía sus músculos arder, un escalofrío recorriendo su columna hacia el cuello para bajar de nuevo por ella. Poco a poco fue recuperando la movilidad, igual que hacía un Darrow que buscaba echar mano de su varita.

-         _Expelliarmus_.

Esta voló a las manos de Damen, que lejos de mostrarse inundado en dudas y temor como antes, cargaba más bien con una soberbia ya conocida por ambos, la que normalmente viniese dada en otro cuerpo pero que, recientemente, él hubiese adquirido con buena maña.

-        Va a ser verdad que de bueno, llegas a ser imbécil.

Dictó con malicia, a lo que Darrow no pudo responder más que con un gruñido antes de sentir de nuevo un dolor molesto en su espalda.

-        Te recomiendo parar.

-        Qué estás haciendo… -ya no podía soportarlo. Ysera le miraba completamente perdida. Dividía su mirada entre un Damen malogrado y un Darrow que cargaba con demasiado dolor corporal.- Damen, por favor, qué—

-        Queríais entrar ¿no? tranquilo, cumplo mi palabra, yo os dejo entrar. –apuntó de nuevo con su varita a Darrow.-  _Incarcerous._

Ysera reconocía el hechizo, pero por algún motivo Damen no buscaba atarles por completo. La varita apuntaba a las manos de Darrow que, ahora a su espalda, quedaba encogidas entre cuerdas palpitantes.

Damen no tardó en ir hacia ella y quitarle la varita, llevársela a la espalda junto a la de su amigo, para hacer lo mismo.

Aún dolorida, no había sido capaz de ponerse en pie justo cuando el quemazón de la soga hacía en ella el mismo efecto que en Darrow. A ella le permitió tener las manos al frente, pero el dolor fue de igual intensidad.

Las cuerdas quemaban, ardían en fuego verde rodeando sus manos. Intentó usar su magia para defenderse una vez maniatada, conjurar cualquier cosa que les ayudase, pero las correas servían de inhibidor y nada de poder corría por su interior, ni nada salía.

Quería gritar, igual sucedía con Darrow, pero no había tiempo ni para eso.

-        De hecho... –Damen llevó sus manos al cuello de las camisetas de ambos.-…mejor hasta os llevo yo.

Aparecerse en ese estado fue rompedor. Aterrizaron sobre un pasillo de mármol que les recibía con un doloroso golpe. Las manos ardían en dolor, sus brazos temblaban. Ysera seguía mirándole atónita con demasiada decepción y sufrir, mientras Darrow, en cambio, cargaba con el odio por parte de ambos.

-        No es una bienvenida muy acogedora.

Provocaba. Y Damen ardía en deseos por alzar su varita, Ysera lo sentía. El chico lo hizo, aunque no para lo que parecía querer.

-        Siento no cumplir tus expectativas.

Le apuntó, creando no solo de él, también de ella, una extensión de la soga hacia la punta de su varita, procedente de las dos ya creadas.

-        Descuida. –a Darrow le costaba respirar, arrodillado frente a él con los brazos hacia la espalda.- Hace tiempo dejé de tenerlas.

Tan pronto hubo acabado, Damen se giró hacia el pasillo y tiró de ellos. Coso si cargase con dos sacos a los que no quería tocar. Les arrastró veloz, a conjunto con sus pasos, hacia la puerta del final.

Ysera analizaba como podía en medio del arrastre el pasillo por el que les llevaba, en busca de alternativas. Cargado de altas estanterías repletas de libros, algún que otro candelabro inutilizado entre amplios ventanales que daban al mar. Seguramente la segunda o tercera planta, por la altura que veía entre la negra noche.

Los ojos se fueron de nuevo al frente cuando Damen abrió la puerta y los lanzó dentro. El dolor de sus manos seguía palpitando, un fuego que quemaba más allá que en marca física. Se extendía por todo su cuerpo, y no podía evitar llorar. Dolida por ello, por verle así.

-        Y aun así buscabas convencerme.

Recuperaba su conversación con Darrow, deshaciéndose ahora de la larga cuerda, pero no de sus ataduras. Les había llevado a lo que debía ser un despacho. Las paredes aún se decoraban con altos estantes, bibliotecas a rebosar.

Al final del mismo, un escritorio del mismo tipo de madera que el resto del mobiliario, oscura, prácticamente negra a la vista nocturna. Este apenas tenía cosas encimas, una vela que ardía con fuego blanco, varios pergaminos, y un asiento vacío a su espalda de cuero y gran altura.

Las paredes solo dejaban de bañarse en libros para dar paso a ventanales, creando una de las esquinas del cuarto. La pared del fondo solo contaba con una mitad de cristalera y otra de estantes. Y entre medias, separándolas, una puerta caoba.

Ysera se sentía verdaderamente estúpida en ese momento. Después de descubrir que, pese a todo, al verle allí, había percibido de nuevo avivar la esperanza… Confirmaba que cualquier halo de confianza depositada en él había sido todo parte de un idílico pensar que a nada había llevado.

Aunque, ya perdida, quisiese no aceptarlo. Aunque, dentro de su interior, quisiese recordarle como algo muy diferente a lo que veía. Algo que debía de aún habitar dentro de él.

Algo que se había esfumado.

Cómo podía haberle perdido tan fácilmente, cómo Damen se había dejado llevar por Alexander cuando tan negado a ello estaba. No quería imaginar cómo debía de ser en el interior de Darrow, único junto a Teren a su alrededor siempre mostrándose abierto a él. Ahora, en cambio, Ysera le veía tan alejado a ello. Tan avergonzado de haber estado siquiera cercano a la idea…

-        Llámame iluso, siempre guardo un poco de esperanza.

Oírle hablar suponía en Damen un incremento en malicia, era tan notable a los ojos de Ysera que temía que él no pudiese controlarla. Se agachaba a a Darrow y tiraba de su pelo hacia atrás, dejando con certeza que su rostro quedase bien visible. Darrow intentaba no protestar por el dolor, ya cargaba con suficiente en sus brazos.

-        Lo que te hace ser un necio y un cobarde, pero bueno, siempre has vivido entre sueños de arco iris. –Darrow emuló una ligera sonrisa. Ysera sabía lo que le dolían tales calificativos.

-        Supongo que tú vas a despertarme en una pesadilla, entonces.

Mantenía el juego de palabras y sus intentos por provocarle. Con efectividad, Damen aún enfurecía más y tiraba más de él, clavando ahora su varita en su garganta.

-        Creo que no te haces a la idea de las ganas que tengo de eso.

-        ¡Damen!

Suplicándole, sollozando, que por favor no siguiese con aquello que fuese a hacer. Damen ni siquiera perdió un segundo en mirarla. Pero le concedió el dudoso alivio de bajar su arma.

-        Os tomaba como más inteligentes, la verdad.

Veía la mano de Damen temblar en el pelo de Darrow, una rabia contenida entre sus dedos que, comedida, le impedía ir a más. Ysera temblaba en sí solo de verlo.

-        Sobre todo a Teren. ¿De verdad ha aprobado la idea de venir a mi casa a buscar unos papeles? ¿Como si nada?

Darrow se mordía el labio. Que hablase de Teren, que le menospreciase… Ysera veía en sus ojos que eso le dolía más que las ataduras, sus propias críticas, o un miserable tirón en su pelo.

-        Tú no tenías que estar aquí. –recriminaba. Le culpaba de todo. Damen, aún enfurecido, rio.

-        Sorpresa. –se encogía de hombros.- Será que os voy conociendo.

Y tan pronto habló, se puso en pie llevándose consigo el cuerpo de Darrow, aún cogido por su pelo. Las piernas del muchacho no respondían como le habría gustado, impacientado a un Damen que buscaba su equilibrio.

-        Bienvenido a uno de los despachos de mi hermano.

Le presentaba el lugar, pero Darrow solo le miraba a él.

-        Va, dónde pensabas buscar esos papeles. –esperaba, con su rostro prácticamente pegado al de él.- Voy a ignorar la inocencia que muestras al pensar que mi hermano necesita siquiera mantenerlos, o el menosprecio que muestras hacia su inteligencia, pero, venga, sigamos.

Tiró de nuevo, ahora posicionado a su espalda para encaminarle, llevándole a la estantería más cercana y empotrándole contra ella, de cara.

-        ¿Ibas a mirar aquí, Darrow? Va, busca.

Pero de Darrow solo había escapado un gruñido de dolor al sentir el estante recibiéndole y su nariz rompiéndose por ello. Dejó de ver unos instantes, cegado por el dolor. Tuvo que acudir a su boca para poder respirar, demasiada sangre brotaba por su nariz como para permitirle ese acceso.

Damen, mientras, agarraba sus muñecas con la mano con la que aún portaba la varita para ejercer aún más dolor en ellas.

-        ¿No sabes buscar? ¿O es que no hay nada?

-        Eres un hijo de—

-        Venga, cambiemos de lado entonces.

Le retiró para lanzarle contra el suelo, frente al estante colindante. Darrow se encogía sobre la alfombra verde oscura que recorría todo el suelo, ahora impregnada por su sangre. El dolor corporal cada vez era mayor, se veía a la legua de aquel capacitado para soportar verlo.

Damen fue a él, y se volvió a arrodillar para tirar de nuevo de su pelo y alzarle.

-        Así no vas a encontrar nada.

-        Damen…

Aún sollozando, Ysera le reclamaba sin conseguir respuesta. La traición de Damen dolía, ver a Darrow sufrirla así, aún más. Se había prometido protegerle, ser ella la que esa vez le impidiese el sufrimiento. Le habían arrebatado en cambio la posibilidad demasiado pronto, quien pese a todo, menos esperaba.

-        Por favor—

-        ¿Quieres mirar en la mesa?

Le invitaba, sarcástico. Darrow, cada vez más mareado por el dolor, no respondía. Sin oposición, se dejaba cargar por Damen por el suelo para ir hacia los cajones. Damen los apuntó con su varita y los comenzó a abrir, rabioso, desprendiendo de ellos papeles y notas que no daban tiempo a ser vistas.

-        ¿Te sirve algo? ¿Ves algo interesante?

-        ¡Damen!

Ysera insistía, intentando ponerse en pie. Pero el cordel en sus muñecas emitía una descarga eléctrica por sus brazos que le recorría luego por toda la columna, llevándola de vuelta al suelo.

-        Darrow, joder, te lo estoy poniendo todo en bandeja, al menos muestra un poco de interés.

Como si se decepcionase de ver su inutilidad, volvía a agarrarle del pelo para llevarle una vez más al frente de la mesa, más cercano a Ysera y la entrada. Más cercano a una chica que dejaba de ver con nitidez el estado de su amigo a causa del llanto propio.

-        Es curioso, imagino que tú estás decepcionado, pero no te haces a la idea de lo que lo estoy yo. –le miraba en la altura, agachándose a él poco a poco, tirando una vez más de su pelo.- Te esperaba más competente. El famoso Darrow Brice…

Ysera veía, como podía, que Darrow estaba resistiéndose a responderle cada vez que podía. Al menos con palabras. Esa vez, el muchacho decidió escupirle la sangre que empezaba a acumulársele en la boca. Míseras gotas que alcanzaron a un Damen que ni se inmutó de primeras. Luego, volvió a apuntarle con la varita.

-        Vaya ¿no te gusta la sangre? –dirigió a su garganta.- Puedo hacer que te la tragues, si tanto te molesta—

-        ¡¡Damen!! –de nuevo, Ysera suplicaba en dolor.- ¡Tú no eres como Alexander! –queriendo recuperarle. Queriendo recuperarse ella misma junto a la vieja confianzas, como único método de salvación.- ¡Por favor, deja de—

-        ¡Oh, cállate!

Fue la primera vez que se giró a ella, y lo hizo para que su varita apuntase a su rostro y emitiese de ella un pequeño telar blanco que rodeó su cabeza, tapándole la boca y culminando en el cuello.

-        No se te ocurra volver a hablar en mi casa—

-        No vuelvas… a tocarla.

Tan ágil como le permitían sus piernas, a espasmos de electricidad, Darrow se alzaba a su espalda, recuperando su atención. Damen le miraba con la ira como compañía, mientras Ysera se derrumbaba en su posición con sollozos aún notables tras la tela de su boca.

-        Tranquilo.

Yendo a él y cogiéndole por la nuca. Luego, Damen le agachó hacia su rodilla alzada para golpear sus costillas con tanta fuerza que, cuando Darrow cayese al suelo, moverse fuese lo último que se plantease hacer.

-        Te dejo que hagas de salvador de la patria una vez más.

La atención que hizo que no solo Darrow, sino también Ysera, recuperase la compostura, fue la risa que procedía del fondo del cuarto.

Esa respuesta.

Frente a ellos, demacrados en el suelo, y a la espalda de un Damen que ni se inmutaba, clavando aún su odiosa mirada sobre Darrow, Alexander esperaba bajo el marco de la puerta del final. De brazos cruzados sobre una camisa negra, a juego con su pantalón. Hasta se había cambiado de ropa en comparación a la aventura del Ministerio. No llevaba ni corbata ni iba perfectamente peinado.

Dotado del relax que le permitía su propio hogar.

-        Va a ser verdad que son tan estúpidos como me decías…

El muchacho comenzó a caminar hacia ellos. Darrow, que intentaba colocarse de nuevo de rodillas, clavaba ahora todo su pesar en Alexander, desafiante. Igual que hiciese con su hermano menor, pero aun así cargando una aversión más profunda contra él. Este, aún le miraba, e Ysera…

Sin poder evitarlo, retrocedía como podía hacia la puerta de escape con los ojos fijos en un Alexander al que ahora temía más que nunca. Porque si Damen ya no estaba de su parte, nada le pararía. Ningún consuelo les quedaba de sobrevivir a esa.

-        Por qué huyes, querida. –irónico, la preguntaba, acercándose a su posición.

Alzándola levemente por el pecho de su camiseta, arrodillándola de nuevo. Y toda su plácida soberbia tornaba ahora a una ira que se asemejaba a la de su hermano. Demasiado.

-        ¿Ahora sí tienes miedo? –Ysera sollozaba, con ojos cerrados y un dolor insoportable por todo su cuerpo. Darrow insistía en intentar alzarse para ir a ella, incapaz.- Has tardado, pero no sabes cuánto me alegro.

Su mano libre atrajo su varita hacia el pecho de la muchacha. Los ojos ardían en deseo de continuar.

-        Alexander. –y en cambio, le frenaban.

Ysera, lacrimógena, veía cómo en Alexander aumentaba esa rabia que Damen tantas veces sacaba a relucir. Esas interrupciones, esas pausas… No esperaba que se diesen en esas circunstancias en las que la esperanza la veía perdida, pero así pasaba.

Alexander giraba el rostro hacia Damen, que por primera vez, le miraba.

-        Ella sigue siendo asunto mío. –recordaba.

Y sin dejar de mirarle de vuelta, Alexander, soltó a Ysera como a un despojo, cayendo esta sobre el suelo una vez más. Se alzó como buenamente pudo.

-        Y él también. –sorprendida, les miraba. Darrow compartía su gesto.

Damen se agenciaba el futuro de Darrow de una forma u otra. Al menos por el momento.

-        Mañana hacéis con él lo que quieras, tú y los tuyos, pero ahora, déjale. Es mío.

-        Como quieras… -complaciente, sobre todo viendo el resultado que daba la posesión de su hermano respecto al chico, tan gratificante de ver para alguien tan sádico como él.

Daba pasos hacia atrás para dejarse apoyar sobre el borde de la mesa.

-        ¿Dónde ha quedado tu inteligencia, Darrow?

Le miraba, al chico encogido en el suelo, buscando respirar entre un baño de sangre y dolor. Este, le devolvía el gesto, tan demacrado como curtido en furia.

-        Puedo llamarte Darrow ¿no? –burlaba, entre risas.- Después de tantos años, y ahora que estás en mi casa… Dejémonos de formalidades.

Cruzó sus brazos. Y le miró haciéndole revivir cada ápice de odio en su interior, provocando que Darrow se revolviese con solo su presencia.

-        ¿Solo han venido ellos? –hablaban entre hermanos. Damen, girando a él por solo el rostro. Asintió.

-        Te dije que este no arriesgaría a traerles a todos. No otra vez. Les habrá mandado al Ministerio. –Alexander asintió.

Que Damen hablase recuperaba la atención de un Darrow al que respirar por la boca le implicaba inhalar aún mayor cólera.

-        No necesitábamos venir tantos. –provocativo, los dos hermanos le miraban, e Ysera solo suplicaba entre sollozos que Darrow dejase el juego.

-        ¿Ah, no? –Damen continuaba.- No veo que te haya servido de mucho venir solo con ella. –Darrow se venía arriba.

-        Viendo cómo están las cosas, no. –doliéndose de hablar.- Pero de primeras, para qué más, al fin y al cabo ya solo quedaban dos Dantsov en la familia.

Ysera gritó antes de siquiera ver la reacción. Alexander se separaba de la mesa, afianzado a su varita para llegar a Darrow y descargarla contra él. Damen, por su parte, no pestañeaba, con los ojos clavados en los del chico, que hacía lo propio.

Su brazo, extendido al lado, frenaba a su hermano mayor de cualquier reacción por dicho comentario. Ambos le dejaban de lado en eso, también a una Ysera que ya no tenía nada en el cuerpo con lo que dejar salir su dolor tanto físico como emocional.

Veía en los ojos de Darrow el saber de lo que había dicho y hecho, y en los de Damen el dolor por oírle hacer referencia a la falta de sus padres. De su madre. Temía tanto las consecuencias hacia su amigo, temblaba tanto por la simple idea de que Damen cayese a la provocación, que cuando Damen alzó su varita hacia Darrow, su grito fue oído perfectamente pese a la tela que buscaba enmudecerla.

-         _Crucio_.

El cuerpo de Darrow cayó contra el suelo desde sus rodillas para encogerse sobre él con semejante estruendo en penuria que, pese a no querer mirar, Ysera tenía representado con claridad su dolor en su pecho. Llevada por el mismo, le observó recibiendo la descarga de Damen, su cuerpo encogido, posteriormente estirado, yendo y viniendo en su posición acompañado de un estruendo procedente de su garganta.

Sentía la vida de Darrow marcharse de su cuerpo solo por las consecuencias de todo aquel suplicio, por las marcas que todo aquello dejaría en su ser, pues sin dudas Damen no la ejercía como acostumbraban a ver en Alexander. Darrow no reaccionaba a ella como Ysera había sentido la misma.

La maldición recorría su espalda, le producía tantos espasmos en el pecho que el chico no podía siquiera mostrar dolor. Cómo era posible causar tal tortura con un simple gesto, cómo alguien a quien habían considerado bondadoso como Damen podía tornar a algo tan oscuro, capaz de una barbarie como esa.

Cuando Damen paró, Ysera nunca supo tras cuánto tiempo de tortura, Darrow quedó expuesto sobre el suelo sin poder moverse.

Su cuerpo solo reaccionaba a pequeños espasmos causados aún por los restos de maldición que corriesen por su sistema nervioso. Damen se agachó a él, empoderado, y por primera vez Ysera vio en sus ojos lo mismo que solía ver en los de su hermano. El mismo mensaje, el mismo sentir. La misma locura ciega, la misma enfermedad psicópata y el gozo que esta le causaba. Su única diferencia ahora residía en su forma física en el rostro. Era irreconocible para ella.

-        ¿Por qué te escondes ahora?

Con su varita, provocaba que el rostro de Darrow se alzase del suelo, en donde yacía escondido bajo sus brazos. Los ojos del chico estaban rojos, y por ellos caía el llanto que, sin necesidad de escuchárselo decir, Ysera sabía odiaba estar produciendo.

La forma en la que miraba a Damen, había algo en ella que llenaba a Ysera de aún más dolor. Los ojos de Darrow nunca se habían expresado así.

-        Tanta valentía para soltar la lengua, y ahora buscas esconderte de las consecuencias…

A Damen le daban igual el resto de presencias, solo tenía ojos para Darrow. Aun así, sus oídos se mantenían al tanto de todo.

-        Dónde están. –Alexander continuó, con los ojos en Darrow, que no le miraba de vuelta.- Dónde están, Stringer y los demás.

Preguntaba por la sede del Eje, a donde ahora no solo Teren debería llegar, también Storm, Eo, más compañeros, y demasiados heridos. Tantísimas víctimas.

Ysera tembló tanto, presa del pánico, que su sollozo apenas quedaba bien ofuscado tras su venda. Darrow no decía nada.

-        Damen. –ahora, Alexander se dirigía a su hermano, que le escuchaba sin desviar la mirada de Darrow.- Entra y sácaselo.

Una orden que llenaba de vida al menor, Ysera lo veía en su rostro. Alexander le pedía que se adentrase en los recuerdos de Darrow, en su mente, y descubriese dónde estaban Teren y los demás en ese momento.

Era obvio que el mayor ardía en deseos de llevar esa labor a cabo, pero Damen había dejado claro que ese día, Darrow le pertenecía, y Alexander acataba la orden al igual que esperaba a que su hermano menor cumpliese la suya.

Llorosa y moribunda, Ysera suplicaba negando a Damen que por favor no lo hiciese. Daba igual si entraba en una mente u la otra, el hacerlo suponía el final, y eso era insufrible. Insistía en llamar su atención, pero Damen no quitaba ojo de Darrow, calmado, mientras el de Gryffindor dejaba al fin ver en su rostro algo más allá de la ira.

Un lamento, una súplica hacia el que estaba siendo su agresor para que entrase en razón. Y por un instante, Ysera recuperó de nuevo la esperanza al sentir que Damen podría hacerle caso, abrir los ojos de nuevo ante la locura. Pero Damen alzó la varita, y tan pronto entró en su mente, Darrow volvió a caer sobre la tarima inmerso en un nuevo dolor punzante.

El de Slytherin era como si no se inmutase, como si nada de lo que viese le resultase digno de reacción. Estaba demasiado inmerso en hacerle caer, en recorrer sus pensamientos, que Ysera no veía nada más que odio en él. Cuando retiró la varita del frente y Darrow volvió a encogerse, Damen tampoco mudó el rostro. No de primeras. Luego, emitió media sonrisa.

-        San Mungo.

A Alexander le sorprendió tanto escucharlo que, de primeras, habría dudado. Pero el llanto ensordecedor de una enmudecida Ysera y el ahora latente en Darrow servían de prueba irrefutable.

-        ¿El viejo hospital? –aun así. Damen asintió, veloz, girándose a él.

-        Tienen heridos allí, los del último ataque. Están prácticamente todos. Teren, su hermana, la de este –miraba con desprecio a Darrow, una fugaz ojeada.-, su novia. –y ahora con malicia.

Era claro el sentir de Damen hacia Storm y Eo, verle disfrutar de lo que suponía conocer su paradero y el de los demás, solo hacía que el corazón de Ysera palpitase suplicio y angustia por todo su cuerpo. Sobre todo, al ver la sonrisa que se le pintaba a Alexander.

-        Me pondré en camino. –se fue a girar, para marcharse de nuevo. Damen le frenó una vez.

-        ¿Ahora? –sorprendido.

Y cuando Ysera imaginaba que Alexander le recriminaría cualquier intento por esperar, este parecía ceder de nuevo ante su hermano menor. Varios segundos, pensativo.

-        Piensa que si les tiene dando vueltas por el Ministerio, estarán aún yendo y viniendo. Y si ellos no vuelven –en referencia a sus presas.- notarán que algo pasa, y se prepararán para cuando llegues, o se irán, directamente. –recordaba.- Son estúpidos, pero siguen teniendo a Teren. –pausaba, con la mirada aún del mayor en su menor.- No tengas prisa, no arriesgues. Deja que la locura de no verles volver les debilite un poco más. –Alexander asintió.

-        Llévales abajo.

Una nueva oleada de desprecio con su mirada, hacia ambos.

-        Y ven dentro. –en referencia al otro cuarto.

Damen, ahora, la sorpresa que mostraba era bien diferente. Una que ni Ysera pudo llegar a interpretar, porque de hacerlo, sentiría su corazón pararse definitivamente.

-        He de hablar contigo…

Una luz extraña se mostraba en los ojos del menor, provocando aún más odio no solo en Darrow, sino también en una Ysera que ya, sin reconocerle, solo quería recuperar su poder para vengar a Darrow y todos los desaparecidos que sufrirían sus consecuencias.

-        Date prisa.

Y Damen ahora era el que cumplía la orden. Se acercó a ella y luego a un malogrado Darrow para cogerles de sus prendas y aparecerse en lo que se asemejaba a un sótano. A Ysera le costó distinguir sus formas, era parecido al de la casa en Kotlin Island, pero este era inmensamente mayor y tallado en roca.

Mientras buscaba aprenderlo, conocer sus recovecos en la penumbra para intentar escapar, Damen tiraba de un desfallecido Darrow que no había superado la aparición en plenitud.

Volvió a arrastrarles, ahora sin necesidad de magia, y siguió el camino de piedra hacia la puerta más cercana para abrirla a su paso y tirarles contra el suelo duro de un abandonado cuarto, ocupado solo por una mesa al final de este.

Desde el mismo, Ysera buscó con su mirada dar con sus ojos una vez más, con esos ojos a los que había amado y los que había creído conocer fielmente. Dio en cambio con dos luceros azules que la miraron de vuelta antes de cerrar a cal y canto la puerta que les devolvía una oscuridad prácticamente plena.

Sin sentimiento, sin amor, sin piedad alguna.

Tan pronto les dejó, Ysera sucumbió al suelo llevada por el tormento. Se permitió apenas unos segundos que no había decidido sufrir, antes de alzarse y buscar a Darrow entre la mísera luz que le proporcionaba una leve rendija al techo. Le encontró tendido bocabajo, apenas inmóvil.

Como pudo, llevó sus manos atadas hacia la cara para deshacerse de la venda. Pese al ardor de solo tocarlas, pese al insufrible sufrir. Se deshizo de ella.

-        Darrow…-sollozando, apenas entendible, se acercó a su afectado cuerpo.- Darrow por favor…

Le giraba, con dificultad. Él seguía consciente, pero apenas podía vivir en condiciones. La sangre aún descendía por su nariz, hinchada y deformada, al igual que toda la parte baja de su rostro. Debía tener alguna costilla rota, era incapaz de moverse hacia la izquierda, y mucho menos abrir los ojos en plenitud.

Pero lo hizo, para dar con ella.

-        Qué puedo hacer, dime qué puedo—

-        Nada…

Mascullaba, antes de romper a toser para sufrir en su costado las consecuencias. Cayó hacia delante, arrodillado, para apoyarse sin querer sobre el cuerpo de Ysera, que le acogía llorosa.

-        No pasa nada… -sufriéndole, Ysera lloraba.

Desearía poder tener las manos separadas, poder no solo abrazarle y acogerle, sino curarle como pudiese. Darrow volvía a toser, cada vez se sostenía menos. Cada vez veía en él menos posibilidades.

-        Qué puedo hacer…

Insistía, también de rodillas junto a él. Darrow seguía negando, con la mandíbula desencajada al suelo para permitir a su cuerpo obtener oxígeno tanto como pudiese. Ya no abría los ojos, estaba completamente ido.

-        Darrow…

Ni su nombre pudo pronunciar dignamente, la angustia de su pecho le impedía ya respirar al verle así. Dejó caer su frente, pegándola a la del chico, sintiendo esta arder en dolor.

Tenía demasiada fiebre, seguía recibiendo sacudidas a causa de la maldición. Sin poder respirar, aún sangrando a borbotones, con el pecho inflamado por las costillas dañadas. Si no encontraba un remedio, Darrow no duraría mucho, pero poco remedio podía encontrar allí. En donde ni el aire corría.

Había sido una mala idea. Una pésima idea el acudir a aquel lugar, y lo peor es que aún se sorprendía de haberla ella apoyado.

Se dejó caer hacia un lado y Darrow apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, como si descansase, pero sin obtener el ansiado descanso. Ysera alzó la vista hacia la rendija del techo en donde se veía el reflejo de la luna, en algún lugar cercana, y sin tener nada más en lo que descargar su odio visible, lo hizo contra ella.

Sucumbida al llanto por sentir a su amigo irse junto a su propio cuerpo, incapacitada para nada más que verle marchar, a sabiendas de que en algún lugar, Alexander preparaba su ataque contra los que no esperaban verle allí.

San Mungo iba a caer, después de tanto tiempo protegido y acogiendo a tantos como ahora hacía. Sufría la congoja por saber que los heridos allí poca salida tendrían ante la ira de los Dantsov y sus afines, que poco podrían hacer los miembros del Eje allí presentes, ni los aún restantes en el Ministerio. Que poca efectividad tendrían Eo y Storm al verles allí, al ser conscientes de que ni ella ni Darrow estaban. Que poco podrían hacer cuando Alexander les dijese cómo había acabado todo para el de Gryffindor, y ni imaginar pudo para lo que a ella le esperaría.

Y Teren…

Sentía su dolor, el cómo caería ante la locura con tal de vengar a su mejor amigo, el cómo fracasaría por el sufrir.

Y Alexander se saldría con la suya. No dudaba de las capacidades de su gente, pero si algo les diferenciaba de los puristas, era la capacidad de sentir, de unirse, de protegerse. Teren podía con Alexander, pero no después de habérsele arrebatado a Darrow y estando su causante tan rebosante por ello. Sin un segundo que perder, ni uno solo para permitir a Teren dotarse de la mínima rabia que le ayudaría a acabar con él. Pues en el mismo segundo de comprensión, Alexander ya habría atacado.

Un nuevo espasmo en el cuerpo de Darrow sacaba del suyo propio un cierto susurro de amor. Como si quisiese calmarle.

Era el enésimo en las horas que llevasen allí encerrados, en la penumbra. Apenas le sentía, si no fuese porque emitía ciertos gemidos de tormento y se escurría por su propio cuerpo, Ysera habría jurado que Darrow ya no estaba con ella, pero él se mantenía presente, cargando a cuestas con su vida, la poca que le quedase.

En uno de esos momentos, Darrow no pudo mantenerse pegado a ella y cayó al suelo, de perfil al mismo y tembloroso. La luz de la luna había dado paso ya a un creciente amanecer, y su luz permitía a Ysera observar que su color de piel había bajado a uno enfermizo, contraste con su sangre cada vez más seca, ya horas atrás frenado el desangrado.

Por su cuello y sus brazos, las venas tan marcadas a oscuro solo auguraban malos resultados. Se arrodilló ahora a su lado y con sus manos atadas acarició su rostro, captando su perdida mirada por un instante y sentir, pese a todo, que Darrow quería sonreír por su compañía.

Como si quisiese tranquilizarla, al fin y al cabo.

Siguió acariciándole, sonriéndole de vuelta, inmensa aún en un río de lágrimas. Ya le daban igual las imposibilidades del vendaje, ignoraba el fuego y su dolor, le daba igual que sus brazos intentasen retroceder a causa de la magia. El dolor de verle así, de perderle, era mucho peor, y nada había más poderoso que aquello en ese instante.

Nada, salvo el odio que le revivió su regreso.

No oyó sus pasos, no oyó que se acercase, pero el cómo abrió la puerta fue el detonante de su cambio de actitud.

Damen abría con golpe seco, la puerta quedando separada de su engranaje. Más luz entraba desde el rocoso pasillo, no excesiva pero suficiente para ver que Damen se abría paso hacia ellos con su rabia innata y demasiada prisa.

Ysera se alzó, con las fuerzas que le quedasen, y le plantó cara.

-        ¡No! –bruta. Damen frenó en seco, sin mirarla.- ¡No se te ocurra volver a tocarle!

Rretaba angustiada. Toda la ira, toda la oscuridad a la que Ysera había querido renunciar, acudía ahora a ella para ser utilizada cuando a su desgracia menos podía. Como había prometido, en momento de necesidad. Aunque las correas se lo impidiesen, aunque ningún poder pudiese salir de ella. Que su presencia fuese suficiente.

Damen seguía sin mirarla, impaciente, y de haberlo hecho habría dado con unos ojos que nunca le habían dirigido tanto odio.

-        Eres una escoria. –maldecía. Él puso los brazos en jarra, aguantando.- Siempre has dicho que no eres como él, y sigues siendo un mero intento de imitarle, pero no hay nada en ti que te haga…

Fue la sorpresa lo que la hizo guardar silencio. Ya no porque Damen la empujase a un lado, sino porque el chico se agachaba junto al cuerpo decrépito de Darrow para alzarlo y llevarle junto a la mesa, en donde le apoyaba claramente angustiado.

Le observó, analizando cada detalle de su cuerpo. Luego, echó mano de sus bolsillos. Sacó de ellos varios tarros diminutos que no tardó en destapar.

-        Qué haces. –amenazante.

Intentó soltarse de sus ataduras con golpes secos, causándose solo mayor dolor. Volvió a intentarlo al ver que Damen sacaba su varita y apuntaba al rostro de Darrow.

Cuándo horror la poseyó. Nada en positivo sacaba su imaginación de lo que su varita pudiese producir.

-        ¡No le toques!

Lo continuó su grito ahogado, el que quedó enmudecido en segundos.

-         _Episkey_.

Un grito seco del cuerpo de Darrow, que se encogía sobre sí. La varita de Damen había recorrido desde su rostro hacia el pecho, sanando esto último sin necesidad de encantamiento pronunciado.

Ysera, petrificada e inmóvil, observaba con lágrimas en los ojos, y miedo en el corazón. Darrow no podía recibir más golpes, y eso la aterrorizaba aún más. Pero el chico, encogido, buscaba ponerse de nuevo en pie. Aturdido, tembloroso.

No dijo nada, solo alzó la mirada con su rostro ahora solo ensangrentado.

-        Toma. –Damen acercaba los tarros a él, intentando erguirle una vez más. Ysera, confundida, se adelantó.

-        ¡No, basta!

Sus manos, aún atadas, le impedían poder pararle. Y él, capacitado al completo, la ignoraba en sus intentos para poder llevar el tarro a la boca de Darrow y hacerle tragar.

De nuevo el dolor en su persona, de nuevo su angustia por verle así. Darrow se encogía mientras Damen le intentaba dotar del siguiente líquido.

-        Vamos…

Insistía, impaciente. Pero el cuerpo de Darrow le negaba cualquier deseo, aún incapacitado. Mientras, Damen, tirando de su varita una vez más, ahora lo que hizo fue llevarla a la espalda del chico para soltar sus ataduras.

Solo se giró a Ysera esa vez, para hacer lo propio con las suyas.

Luego, volvió a Darrow y tumbó su cabeza hacia atrás.

-        Vamos. –insistió en angustia.

Y Darrow tragó de un sorbo para de nuevo sentir el calvario que le producía. Manualmente habilitado ahora, Darrow se apoyaba con torpeza sobre la mesa, su torso ladeado, y unas piernas temblorosas que no colaboraban al mantenerle firme.

Damen, en cambio, usaba sus brazos para que así fuese. Dándole espacio a la vez, permitiéndole de nuevo respirar con naturalidad una vez Darrow pareció recuperado, tras el tiempo que necesitó para que los líquidos hiciesen efecto.

Y tan pronto el de Gryffindor se sintió mínimamente vivo de nuevo, tan pronto como su cuerpo parecía recuperar la movilidad que antes se le había arrebatado, este miró al muchacho, y usó toda su fuerza recargada para rodearle con sus brazos y acogerle junto a él.

El rostro hundido en su cuello, y un Damen que devolvía el gesto con firmeza. La del alivio, la del saber que todo lo que acababa de hacer, había funcionado. Que Darrow estaba vivo.

Se separó, aún en ansiedad, aún con sacudidas. Para observarle.

-        ¿Estás bien?  -Darrow asentía, veloz.

-        Has tardado tanto que pensaba que te habría hecho al—

-        Lo siento.

-        Da igual ¿tú estás bien? – asentía Damen en respuesta.- Entonces da igual.

Hablaba ya con un tono de voz natural, hasta cierta comedia, solo acusado por el cansancio y aún los resquicios del dolor. Damen dejaba su mano en su cara, aún analizándole. Una palma que temblaba sobre su piel, fría como la de su propio cuerpo.

-        No, lo siento, me pasé. Siento lo de la nariz. Y la costilla. –Darrow rio ahora en cierta amplitud, y en soledad.

-        No importa—

-        ¿Estás bien?

Consternado por algo más que su nariz, Damen miraba a su pecho antes de subir a sus ojos de nuevo. Darrow, con aún apresurada respiración, asentía.

-        Lo siento. –repetía.- Fue demasiado dura, lo siento, te juro que—

-        Damen, ha sido perfecto, no pasa nada—

-        No, te juro que quise morirme, supe desde que paré que se me había descontrolado, joder. –molesto, seguía buscando daños en él.- Encima Teren solo me dio dos tarros, no sabía si iba a ser suficiente en caso de que Alexander hiciese algo.

Se angustiaba tanto que solo dejaba de acariciar a su amigo para tirarse a sí mismo del pelo. Balanceándose en su posición, incapaz Darrow de mantenerle firme.

-        Avisé, a Teren, cuando entré a tu mente, para que estuviese al tanto—

-        Sí, sí. Ya lo sabe. -aceptaba.

-        ¿Evacuó San Mungo? –volvió a asentir.

-        Justo después de irnos.

-        No me digas donde, no tomemos riesgos. En situaciones normales podría ocultárselo, pero no sé cómo reaccionaría ahora…

-        No pensé que fuese a ceder tanto…

Mostraba sorpresa. Hablaban de Alexander, con naturalidad.

-        Ni yo, pero está bastante agradecido. Me lo permite. –cierto silencio que solo la mirada de Darrow rompía, ansiosa.

-        ¿Te lo ha dicho?

Con la mirada baja en la palma de su mano, en donde hacía aparecer un trapo húmedo para dárselo y que pudiese limpiarse la sangre, Damen negaba, brusco y sin recuperarse tras hacerlo. Darrow suspiró, y en su gesto se veía la marcha de muchas cosas. De demasiadas.

-        Aún no…

-        Pensé que—

-        Lo sé. –lamentaba.- Prefiere esperar a verte muerto. Parece ser que esto no ha bastado.

Darrow frenó la limpieza, no por sus palabras en sí, sino por lo que suponía. Por lo que el mensaje de Damen daba a entender, que sin duda en nada cuadraba con lo que estaba ahora pasando.

-        Damen…

Pero este no le quería mirar a los ojos. Darrow tuvo que llevar su mano al gesto del chico para retenerle al frente, alzarle y ver su lamento.

-        Damen, por qué has venido entonces—

-        Tú lo has dicho, estaba tardando demasiado, ibas a morirte, Darrow, no podía—

-        Y qué más da si con eso te lo dice—

-        No. –se soltó de él, angustiado.- Aún puedo sacarlo.

De nuevo, Darrow se dejaba vencer por las consecuencias de unas palabras con mayor significado. Negó, raudo.

-        No. –Damen suspiraba.- Damen, no puedes, me niego, no vas—

-        Sabes que solo queda esa opción, ya no hay más, sabrá que os he dejado ir. Solo así intentará—

-        No puedes soportarlo, Damen. No podrás soportarlo esta vez.

Llevado por la tristeza, a Darrow le temblaba todo. Sin que Damen pudiese acudir a nada para tranquilizarle. Porque lo que usaba en respuesta no era más que el detonante de su mal.

-        Lo sé, pero lo sacaré a tiempo para—

-        No voy a dejar que—

-        Qué… Qué está pasando…

Era como si se hubiesen olvidado de ella, y el estado de confusión en el que Ysera se encontraba le había impedido ser capaz siquiera de pestañear prácticamente desde que Darrow y Damen se hubiesen abrazado.

Pero ahora no podía soportarlo más.

Sus ojos acuosos de nuevo, escondían tras el manto de llanto el horror y la incertidumbre. No sabía a qué preguntaba, no entendía nada, nada era comprensible tras lo vivido. Y solo Darrow la miraba ahora, con las cejas gachas por la pena y un labio inferior mordido por lo mismo.

Damen, aún de espaldas a ella, no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Darrow.

-        Lo prometiste, Darrow… -sin tono de imposición, más bien una súplica que ahora también se bañaba en lamento. Damen se lo pedía a Darrow, que le miraba de nuevo.- Lo has prometido… -y se lo recordaba una vez más.

-        Prome… prometer el qué.

Balbuceando, Ysera aún esperaba una mísera respuesta. Temblaba tanto que sentía su cuerpo caer sobre el suelo, a punto de desmayarse. Darrow, que ahora de nuevo solo miraba a Damen, aguantaba el deseo por llorar. Por vencerse y dejar que el destino viniese a por él.

-        No hay tiempo, Darrow, ya no más. Os tenéis que marchar antes de que baje, él ya sabe que estoy aquí. –cada palabra amargaba aún más a Darrow.- He de hacerlo… Lo sabes…

Y le costó, tantos segundos como necesitó para hacerse a la idea, insuficientes para el poco tiempo con el que contaban y todo el que él requería para asumirlo. Una lágrima cayó por su ojo derecho antes de asentir.

Otras más brotaron cuando Damen se acercó a él para besar su mejilla y abrazarle con un gesto raudo. Y luego se separaron, con el recién llegado reacio a dejarle atrás, pero sabedor como el que más que era su trabajo.

-        Os quiero ¿vale?

Solo por el dolor, solo por no poder soportarlo, Darrow negaba ya no a unas palabras que bien conocía como ciertas, sino a la idea de que fuese lo último que le escuchase decir. Se aferraba a él, a su mano aún apoyada sobre su rostro, donde las había dejado para hacerle saber su sentir.

Pero sin fuerza no podía retenerle eternamente, y Damen de eso ahora tenía mucha.

Bajó sus manos, con calma y dejando atrás una caricia. La que Darrow quería mantener, pero la que Damen abandonaba a su espalda.

-        ¡No!

Fuese lo que fuese, sucediese lo que sucediese, Ysera sabía que lo que allí se daba no era algo de ayuda, no contaba con beneficio. Buscaba retener a Damen, pero este seguía ignorándola. Desde la salida, a donde ella había ido, se giraba para buscar los ojos de Darrow una vez más. En lo que parecía una última.

Para asentirle, en confianza. Y solo cuando Darrow lo hizo de vuelta, Damen echó a correr ignorando por encima de todo los gritos con los que Ysera pretendía retenerle.

Estos solo enmudecieron con el tacto de Darrow sobre su mano, un tacto que tan pronto se dio, les trasladó de lugar hacia uno muy conocido. Ysera no reparó en que estaban en la casa de los Brice, era un detalle sin importancia a esas alturas. Solo era consciente de que Storm había gritado el nombre de Teren nada más verles, que el chico corría a ellos de igual manera que Eo ya estaba allí para acogerles.

Pero ella solo buscaba los ojos de Darrow, el que, agotado, se los negaba, venciéndose sobre la mesa buscando oxígeno, dándole la espalda, a ella y a lo que viniese.

-        Qué ha pasado. –Teren llegaba a él después de comprobar que Ysera estaba en aparente plena forma.- Darrow, qué ha—

-        Darrow.

Exigía Ysera, separándose de las dos chicas, sobrepasando a Teren para buscar el frente de Darrow, al que no iba a dejar escaparse.

-        De qué va todo esto.

Al borde de la más absoluta de las locuras, Ysera recriminaba respuestas. Las que Darrow solo daba con un llanto vago.

El que servía de respuesta para que Teren se paralizase frente a él, para contagiarse de su manto y empezar a negar. En súplica de que lo que imaginaba no fuese cierto, que el motivo del llanto de su amigo no fuese el que acudía a él.

Ysera no obtenía respuesta, así que la buscaba al otro lado.

-        Teren, qué está pasando. –exigía.- Tú lo sabes, qué es—

-        Qué ha pasado… -Storm tampoco comprendía, sin estar siquiera cerca de entender lo que corría ahora por Ysera. Sin imaginar lo que podría atormentar a los dos chicos.

Los que callaban, los que solo se limitaban a aceptar el no saber qué hacer.

Ella explotó.

-        ¡Teren! –rota, obligándole a recibir su mirada.- Por qué nos ha ayudado. Por qué Damen, por qué nos ha ayudado. –se sobreponía a sus propias palabras, angustiada.

Con cuánta pena la miraba, con qué poco contenido con el que responderla. Ysera se giraba a Darrow.

-        Respondedme.

-        ¿Damen ha…? –Eo, sin entender, sin poder hacerlo tras las palabras de Ysera.

-        ¿Está ayudando al Eje? –se dotaba de oxígeno Teren, para responder o simplemente soportar.- ¡Teren! –exigía de nuevo.- ¿Damen está ayudado al Eje?

-        No, Ysera. –molesto Darrow. Por ella, por todo.

La chica dividía su mirada entre ambos, esperando la explicación.

-        Damen no está ayudado al Eje.

La que, sin duda, nadie comprendió.

-        Damen es el Eje.

 


	113. Chapter 113

Si algo podía asemejarse de lo que las tres chicas pudiesen sentir, eso era el gesto de confusión. Cada cual en sus intensidades.

Eo, al lado de Darrow, frenaba su auxilio a su hermano para mirar a Teren sin dar crédito a una explicación incompleta. Storm, estática, no sabía en cuál de los dos chicos depositar la mirada. E Ysera…

Negó. Una vez, y en calma, porque simplemente lo que Teren decía ni tenía sentido, ni explicaba nada en referencia a sus dudas. Las que aún latían con fuerza en su pecho, a las que no tenía manera alguna de dar razón de ser si ellos no colaboraban. Sus lágrimas aún brotaban, pero no parecían ir al ritmo que ella les quisiese dar. Ysera tenía la conciencia trabajando en otra cosa que no era su llanto. Y necesitaba ayuda.

-        ¿Qué…?

Rota por dentro, se emitía su dolor en sus palabras. Darrow suspiraba. Sencillamente, no sabía cómo comenzar.

-        Damen es el Eje, Ysera. Siempre ha sido así…

Se limitaba a observarle ahora a él, girando sobre sí, a escuchar lo que salía de su boca.

-        Yo soy el… líder, visible, y Teren la cabeza, pero… Todo lo que hay detrás, lo que permite que actuemos, es Damen. –atónita, nada más que mirarle podía hacer.

-        De qué estás hablando. Que estás diciendo. –Storm, que cargaba sus palabras de clara molestia.

Ysera no otorgaba a su mirada un descanso. Como si el perder detalle de sus pestañeos fuese detonante para no ser capaz de entender lo que allí se diese. Aunque aún no comprendiese ni una palabra escuchada, por pocas que fuesen. Tanto Darrow como Teren eran conscientes de que había demasiadas guardadas, muchas explicaciones aún que dar.

Ysera seguía patidifusa al frente, y las otras dos chicas se mostraban en igual condición a su espalda. Por ello, continuaron.

-        Damen originó todo esto, hace tres años. Justo cuando el Ministerio anunció la apertura de Hogwarts. –situando, Darrow.- Damen contactó conmigo antes de que todo se fuese de manos. Contactó conmigo la primera vez que supo que Alexander y su padre tenían planeado actuar.

Solo de viajar en el tiempo, a cada una de ellas le costaba más el comprender lo citado. Que Damen contactase con Darrow, que lo hiciese con motivo claro de parar los pies a Alexander y su familia…

Solo podían escuchar. Silenciadas por la incomprensión.

-        Yo era la otra cara de la rebelión. También estaba Violetta o demás, pero yo era la imagen, como lo era Alexander de su bando. Así que Damen acudió a mí. Desesperado, habló conmigo porque solo yo podía ayudarle, solo yo podía avisar a alguien en el Ministerio para que alguien pudiese pararles. –como podía, explicaba.- A él nadie iba a creerle, daba igual a quien fuese. Era Damen Dantsov, y todo el mundo le veía como un fracaso. Ni siquiera yo le creí en un inicio, le tomé por un loco...

Eo se apoyaba contra la mesa de la que su hermano ahora huía, porque necesitaba una estabilidad que sus palabras no aportaban.

-        Tuvo que darse el ataque a los Tebas para ser consciente de que había sido un imbécil al no creerle, y ya, obviamente, era demasiado tarde.

Pausó. Necesitaba respirar. Necesitaba dejar al lado todo el dolor que sentía en el pecho.

-        Intenté reaccionar lo más rápido posible, y fui a Violetta. –miró a Storm.- Tu madre también lo sabe, es la única que sabe lo de Damen desde el principio.

Volvía a Ysera, dejando aturdida a Storm a su espalda, perdiendo ella la mirada.

-        Fui a contárselo y ella tampoco me creyó, pero pasaron los días y todo era tan obvio y los Dantsov eran tan jodidamente cantosos que ahora el mensaje de Damen sonaba bien hasta para ella y su equipo. Así que nos reunimos los tres. Damen nos contó todo lo que sabía, y dijo que nos ayudaría a intentar dar con el paradero de los Tebas. Solo nos pedía a cambio que por favor no matásemos a Alexander.

-        Siempre ha sido su condición. –aportaba Teren.

Eo y Storm giraban el rostro a él, pero Ysera seguía clavada en Darrow.

-        Siempre ha pedido que no se le mate. Que, si se puede evitar, todo esto acabase con él estando vivo.

Storm balbuceaba hasta el oxígeno que respiraba.

-        En un inicio me costaba entenderlo. –Darrow.- Que Alexander, que el propio Cassius, fuesen como Damen me contaba. Quería pensar que era algo pasajero, no sé cómo, pero ese verano siguieron los ataques, y Damen siempre estaba ahí para avisarnos de a por quién iban, de adónde irían, o cuándo. Era la única forma de que los Aurores se enterasen de lo que pasaba. Y yo hacía de intermediario.

-        Eras mucho más que un intermediario. –reprochaba molesto Teren. Darrow le ignoró de inicio.

-        Es una historia demasiado larga. –protestaba el chico, aún angustiado.

-        No puede ser…

Era sencillamente imposible. A Storm nada le cuadraba en la cabeza. Ya fuese por lo que conocía de los dos muchachos frente a ella, de su propia madre, o lo que sus ojos hubiesen visto y sus oídos hubiesen escuchado.

-        Nadie mejor que Damen sabe todo lo que Alexander ha planeado hasta ahora. Solo Damen puede tener información de los puristas y compartirla sin necesidad de actuar. Alexander siempre ha confiado en él de una forma u otra, y Damen así ha obtenido toda la información. Gracias a eso hemos salvado a mucha gente. Gracias a él, yo pude empezar a seguir los pasos de Alexander y plantarle cara una vez la escuela abrió. Cuando Alexander comenzó a comprender que tristemente necesitaba de un escondite donde tenerlas...

Era obvio que ninguna le creía. Ya no por tomarle de embustero, sino porque lo que aportaba era simplemente inaudito.

-        No hay espías en el Ministerio… -aportaba ahora Teren, tan roto como su amigo.-Tenemos aliados, claro, pero… -con obviedad y tristeza.- Nadie puede acceder a la mente de Alexander o Cassius. Ni Violetta, ni Bianca, ni Rannier, nadie puede ir y sacarle el nombre de a quién van a atacar, ni cuándo, ni dónde.

Daba igual lo obvio, la claridad con la que lo expusiese.

-        A veces hay rumores, los puristas son unos bocazas, pero… Siempre era Damen. –cabizbajo, decaído, explicaba.- Tanto Darrow como yo tenemos un canal mental con él, siempre nos ha avisado así. –supo que Storm guardaba ciertas dudas, claras, respecto a su madre. Quiso responderlas.- Violetta nunca ha querido tener contacto directo con él, pese a crear también un canal en caso de... de emergencias. Era un riesgo muy directo para vuestra familia y también para su puesto privilegiado como jefa de los Aurores, pero siempre ha confiado en su palabra, ya no solo porque nosotros confiásemos en ella… -pausaba. Le retomó Darrow.

-        No sé si fueron las formas, o el hecho de que viniese a mí contándome todo lo que me contaba… Pero no vi en Damen el cobarde que decían.  Nunca lo hice. Y él confiaba en mí, entre tanta gente que me veía un loco o exagerado cuando toda esta guerra comenzó, así que no me fue difícil confiar en él. A ninguno nos lo fue.

Daba igual que Darrow intentase hablar pausadamente, que intentase aportar toda información que pudiese servir de ayuda a la comprensión. Ysera no entendía nada, era incapaz de hilar datos para llegar a una conclusión. Seguía perdida, atónita, como hacían sus amigas.

Prefirió mantener silencio, la mirada aún fija en su amigo, que solo de hablar sentía el agotamiento latir de nuevo.

-        Así que, sí, aparte de Violetta, solo Teren lo sabía… -esa duda resuelta, siguió explicando.- Sin estar aún en Hogwarts, Damen nos avisaba de todo, de si su hermano se iba, de si había lío entre su padre y él, de si oía cualquier cosa… Pocas veces no fue efectivo, Alexander siempre le contaba algo, le dejaba alguna migaja de pan si él no la encontraba de por sí.

Buscó apoyo Storm en el respaldo del sofá que quedaba atrás. El mismo que necesitase Eo cuando acudía a la mesa. Al que Ysera en cambio renunciaba.

-        El primer año nos resultó más sencillo. Alexander estaba en Hogwarts, y él y yo teníamos total libertad para vernos, en secreto siempre, a veces en el despacho de Violetta, o en cualquier lugar que encontrásemos. El único inconveniente que teníamos era que yo no sabía aparecerme, así que él o venía a buscarme o me daba un lugar al que pudiese acceder. Y así nos hicimos amigos, y así siguió informándome de todo, para luego o poder ir a Violetta y dar la alarma.

-        Hasta que Darrow se convirtió en parte activa. –anunciaba Teren. Él asintió.

-        A veces no era rentable tener que ir hasta el Ministerio para visar, y Violetta por entonces solía cerrar su mente a menudo. Damen me había enseñado lo justo de  _Legeremancia_  para poder hablar, y muchos ataques al principio se dieron en lugares cercanos, así que o por chimenea o con ayuda de gente con la que me fui topando por el camino, terminé acudiendo más de una vez antes de que Violetta se enterase.

-        Todos los Aurores creían a Darrow. Y muchos jóvenes, de Hogwarts o aún a la espera. Algunos sabían aparición. –explicaba Teren.- Así que el estar en contacto era una forma de poder viajar.

-        Ya cuando empecé las clases solo tuve que pedirle a Charles que me diese un intensivo. –aclaró.

Cesaron en la charla para una nueva pausa. Ya no solo las otorgaban de cara a ayudar a las chicas a comprender, también se las daban para sí mismos. Permitiéndose respirar, amoldarse a una normalidad que aún su cuerpo no soportaba del todo.

-        Cuando yo llegué a Hogwarts, estaba muy perdido. –Teren.- Yo no sabía nada de la guerra, ni de quién era Alexander hasta que él empezó a tomarla conmigo. A amenazarme, a dejarme claro todo lo que pensaba de mí y de mis padres. No tardó mucho en hacer que me acojonase. Estuve a punto de irme de Hogwarts en menos de un mes...

Teren miraba a su amigo, que con gesto perdido y aún ojos aguados, espeaba.

-        Darrow me llevó a conocer a Damen. A que él me contase por qué Alexander me tenía tanta inquina, y lo que… pretendía, hacer con eso. Tampoco quise escucharle de primeras, siendo su hermano, pero… Darrow había sido mi único apoyo en Hogwarts hasta entonces, me había defendido frente a Alexander, así que me digné a escucharles. –perdía la mirada.- Después de eso fue cuestión de seguir hablando con él. De conocerle, hasta hacernos tan íntimos como lo es con Darrow o lo somos Darrow y yo. –pausaba.- Aprendí muchas cosas con él, perfeccioné todo lo que aprendía gracias a todo lo que él ya sabía...

-        Decís que Teren da asco, pero creo que no le habéis visto con Damen. –sin lugar al humor, al menos Darrow intentaba sonsacar unas sonrisas. Aunque no fuesen visibles.- Fue Damen el que tuvo la idea de San Mungo como sede. Luego Teren lo rehabilitó con Nina, pero… -miraba a su amigo.- Es el mejor equipo con el que el Eje ha contado, sin duda alguna.

-        Él siempre me ayudaba a preparar las pociones. Antes de que llegase a Hogwarts y ya no pudiese permitirse venir tanto a la sede… Trabajábamos juntos siempre. Me entrenaba con él, cada día.

La sonrisa que se pintó en el rostro de Darrow fue tan triste que nadie la tomó como positiva.

-        Él siempre nos prometió que nos protegería. –decía el propio.- No a… no a nosotros, en sí, que también, sino a ti, por ejemplo. –miró a Eo.- Desde que le conocí, desde que nos hicimos amigos, me juró que nunca dejaría que Alexander idease nada contra ti o mamá. Hasta a vosotros. –mirando a Storm.- Él mismo nos avisó del ataque a tus padres. Y… -mirando a Teren.

Al chico que se mordía el labio en lamento. En rabia que sin más remedio tenía que guardar contenida.

-        Damen hizo todo lo posible para que Alexander no matase a los padres de Teren. –explicaba.- Fue él quien nos avisó. Os dijimos que era Alexander, pero… -negó.- Él tiene un canal con su hermano, y cuando Alexander pierde la cordura, o es poseído por toda su magia, Damen puede ver muchas cosas que pasen por su cabeza. Así se entera a veces de los ataques, si él no se lo cuenta, pero… -imitaba a su amigo mordiéndose el labio.- Ese día llegó tarde. Vio…

Teren bajó el rostro, angustiado.

-        Llegó justo para verles morir. No pudo hacer nada.

Por reacción a la historia o por el simple hecho de que lo que contaban fuese cierto, Eo lloraba tras su mano, incapaz de contener lo que en cambio ellos intentaban mantener interno.

Ni Ysera ni Storm eran capaces de reaccionar más allá de con aguada mirada.

-        Conocía a mis padres. –Teren.- De… De dos veces, que fuimos, para que supiesen quién era por si venía a defenderles alguna vez. –se sonreía, triste.- Damen siempre intentó todo para ayudarme. Pero, ese día fue imposible. Alexander fue simplemente mejor.

Miraba ahora Teren con esa lástima a Storm y Eo. Hasta emitió una ligera risa que bien hermanada estaba con la sonrisa previa de Darrow. Carentes de alegría.

-        Sé que no lo entendéis, pero era necesario que ninguna supieseis nada de esto... –explicaba.- Era necesario que le… le odiaseis. Que no confiaseis en él. Para que Alexander no sospechase nada. –contaba.- Nosotros intentábamos defenderle como podíamos frente a vosotras. Es muy difícil ver que la gente que quieres odia de esa forma a alguien a quien amas como un hermano. Pero… -se encogió de hombro.- Al final del día era hasta beneficioso que discutiésemos. No por nosotros dos, o el Eje, pero… Sí de cara a Alexander.

-        Cuando sucedió lo de sus padres… -hablaba Darrow.- Creo que fue el día más difícil. –miraba a su amigo.- Ya no por lo sucedido, obvio, sino… Por cómo le tratasteis. En especial tú. –miraba a Eo.

-        No os culpamos… -Teren insistía.- De verdad que no, pero… A mí me destrozó por dentro. Porque cuando le vimos en el castillo, nosotros ya habíamos estado con él, en mi… En mi propia casa, con…

Cogió aire, tragó saliva, y se guardó la referencia a sus padres.

-        Todo era necesario de cara a vosotras, pero seguía doliendo. Que tú le odiases fervientemente. –a Eo. Luego miró a Storm.- Y que tú tuvieses tantos prejuicios contra él. Sobre todo porque esos mismos son los que a nosotros dos casi nos evitan el conocerle, y… -encogió los hombros.- El único problema que tuvimos fuiste tú.

La referencia a Ysera era clara, aunque tardase en confirmarlo con una mirada fugaz que llegaba lenta. Una que todos imitaban ahora, como si quisiesen en ella ver más explicación.

-        Sé que hay cosas que aún no entendéis… -Darrow. Mirando a Storm ahora.- Tú me has visto discutir con él constantemente. En clases de Vuelo, a todas horas. Y… -se le encogía el corazón.- Y hasta tacharle de asesino tras lo que sucedió con los Ferrec a principio de curso...

El simple recuerdo era obvio que le atormentaba. Aunque solo Teren sintiese su pesar, el resto le miraba con lamento en el gesto.

-        Desde principios del último verano, las cosas se complicaron mucho con Damen y Alexander. –pausó.- Tras el ataque en Madrid, Damen desapareció del mapa. Nosotros pensábamos que algo le había pasado, pero nos confirmaban tanto Violetta como Losnedahl que Damen estaba bien, porque así se mostraba en los archivos del Ministerio... Y porque Alexander no parecía afectado por nada.

Negaba, como si aún viajase al pasado.

-        Obviamente no era cierto. Seguía vivo, pero bien no estaba. Pero en vez de pararme a pensar y a usar la lógica, yo me acojoné. –se maldecía.- Pasamos tres meses sin noticias suyas y, puesto que lo que me pasó a mí en Madrid me enfrentaba aún más a su hermano, simplemente pensé que Damen no quería arriesgar y se había unido a él para protegerle.

-        Darrow—

-        Sabes que fui un imbécil, Teren. –reprochaba.- No intentes negármelo aún.

-        Lo hago, porque no tuvimos la culpa—

-        No. Pero sí de nuestra reacción.

Bajaba Teren el rostro. Mostraba claramente que era una conversación tantas veces mantenida que ningún sentido tenía insistir en ella.

-        Losnedahl me habló de ti. –miró a Ysera.- De que los Dantsov sabían de tu existencia ya, y yo asumí que Damen debía saberlo también, y que en cambio no nos avisó de nada. –se irritaba.- Me dolía. Lo hacía porque llevábamos dos años siendo como hermanos, y de repente se esfuma y cosas como tu llegada cobran tanto peligro. –negaba.- No quise creer que algo pasase, solo asumía que Damen nos había dado la espalda. Por el motivo que fuese.

-        Insisto en que no sabíamos na—

-        Por eso discutía con él. –cortaba a Teren.- Por eso le trataba así al principio, porque estaba dolido. Solo pudimos hablar con él cuando pisó Hogwarts, porque nunca respondió a nuestras llamadas, y en el castillo nos daba largas. Hasta se enfadaba si le insistíamos. Se alejaba de nosotros. Solo podía pensar en que estaba del lado de Alexander, y más sabiendo que todos ellos debían estar al tanto de tu llegada, y… -encogió los hombros.- Cuando pasó lo de los Ferrec, entre que no nos avisó, y entre que volvía a darse un asesinato… Me acojone. Me acojoné de pensar que él hubiese podido hacerlo, o dejarle a su hermano hacerlo sin avisarnos, simplemente. Por eso le traté así, por eso—

-        Yo entré a su mente.

Teren cortaba. No solo para dar una explicación más sensata lejos del odio propio de Darrow, sino para también otorgarle a su amigo un respiro. Aunque a él el simple hecho de hablar le atormentase.

-        Cuando nos encontramos con él, cuando Darrow… -le miraba.- Cuando le pegó. –cogía aire.- Yo siempre he sido más reacio a pensar que Damen se había aliado con Alexander, pero cuando Hogwarts abrió, viéndole tan distante, también me entró el pánico. –pausó.- Hablé con él, le pedí que por favor me confirmase que no tenía nada que ver, y lo hizo. Me dijo que él ni siquiera sabía que su hermano iba a por los Ferrec, que nos habría avisado en el acto. Y yo le creí. Porque Damen nunca me había mentido.

-        Pero yo no.

-        Darrow… -suplicaba.- Hablamos con él después de todo esto. Cuando… Cuando Darrow fue a disculparse, después de yo intentar hacerle ver que Damen no tenía nada que ver. Fuimos a hablar con él, y… Bueno, nos contó todo.

Su mirada perdida. No buscando descanso, no queriendo escapar a otro recuerdo como ahora hacía. Darrow mantenía el silencio solo para intentar acallar con ello su pesar. Hasta Ysera, aún sumamente confusa, comprendía que en sus ojos no se guardaba nada bueno. Que nada en la mente de Darrow sonaba ahora positivo o placentero.

-        Nos habló de ti. –Teren seguía.- De que su hermano le había hecho saber antes de verano que le iban a obligar a matarte. –mirándola.- Sufrió tantísimo todo ese verano, desde el primer día, que simplemente no podía hablar con nosotros por miedo, ni siquiera para avisarnos. Estaba aterrado de que Alexander se enterase, porque si alguien actuaba al respecto, tan pronto, sería obvio que él lo habría dicho, porque era su misión y solo ellos dos y Cassius lo sabían. Fue Losnedahel el primero en enterarse después, y solo por ser director de la escuela. –explicaba.- Nos dijo que tendría que haberte matado ya, cuando nos lo contó todo,  y que, en cambio, conseguía que su hermano le permitiese aplazarlo día tras día. Pero no sabía hasta cuándo iba a poder. Y… -suspiraba, antes de morderse el labio.- Conocerte de camino a Hogwarts le hundió en la miseria. Fuiste la primera persona con la que habló, y resultaste ser a quien él debía matar.

Había llegado lejos. Había aguantado largo y tendido para no derrumbarse, pero a Ysera ahora todo se le venía encima.

Ni quiso apoyo físico, ni lo buscó. Se limitó a dejar caer sus lágrimas sin ya mayor capacidad de reacción que la de dejarlas fluir.

-        La selección, el encuentro con Alexander en la Sala Común… Nos lo contó todo. Lo torpe que se sentía porque sabía que debía protegerte, y a la vez a su hermano debía hacerle ver que intentaba matarte.

-        Damen nunca ha hecho nada para herirte, Ysera… -Darrow, demacrado en habla tanto como en físico.- Su hermano le mareaba constantemente con acercarse y alejarse de ti, y él sentía que era necesario que confiases en él, pero a veces lo que necesitábamos era que no lo hicieses. Se estaba volviendo loco, porque tú encima insistías en confiar en él hasta cuando no debías, y él…

Se dejaba al fin Darrow caer contra el borde de la mesa. Al lado de una Eo que aún le miraba con llanto, perdida y confusa.

-        Nadie confía en él. Nadie le cree, o le toma como alguien de valor. Nosotros hemos sido su gran apoyo, y… -balbuceaba.- Que tú llegases a su vida, de esa forma, insistiendo tanto en defenderle y creerle… Que le sirvieses de esperanza propia… -negaba.- Igual que nunca te lo dijimos a ti, nosotros nunca íbamos a decirle que se alejase de tu lado.. Que renunciase a su único rayo de luz, cuando tanta oscuridad le rodeaba… Ni siquiera en la jodida fiesta de Año Nuevo. -rio, con tristeza.- Cuando le vimos aparecer, sabíamos que todo se iba a liar aún más, y hasta se lo dije. Hablé con él allí mismo, a través del canal, y le dije que no podíais hacer eso, que era un riesgo demasiado alto. Y el cabrón me dijo que ya lo sabía. –volvió a reír, con aún mayor carga de lamento.- Le serviste de vía de escape muchas veces, pero, enamorarse de ti, fue su perdición. Y aun así sigues siendo lo mejor que le ha pasado desde que le metiesen en esta guerra.

Angustiada, Ysera cerraba los ojos sin querer mirarle. Sin querer escuchar lo que su rostro dijese.

-        Todo lo que ha hecho ha sido por protegerte… -insistía Teren.

-        A principios de año me decías que Damen se comportaba distante, extraño, contigo. –Darrow la hablaba.- Que… Que hasta sentías que cuando le besabas, era como si él no lo esperase, como si le fuese algo nuevo, o inesperado. –no asintió, pero lo recordaba.- Damen le pedía a Teren que borrase sus recuerdos. –contaba.- Cada beso, cada encuentro contigo de… de ese estilo. Desde la primera vez que no se contuviese en vuestra clase de Aparición. Vino corriendo a San Mungo a que Teren se lo quitase de la cabeza. Por si Alexander entraba y lo podía ver, por si, por algún motivo, no era capaz de ocultarlo como lo hacía con todo lo demás. Renunciaba a recordar cómo era besarte, o tocarte, si con eso podía protegerte.

La furia con la que se desgarraba por dentro animaba a sus lágrimas a caer con más fuerza.

-        Así que no estabas equivocada… -triste él.- Cada beso era el primero...

Nada ayudaba, ni a comprender ni a sobrellevar lo que asumían. Era una consecución de golpes que solo conseguían debilitarlas aún más. En especial a una Ysera que sentía desmayarse con cada intervención.

-        Él no podía hacer nada para salvar a tus padres… -Teren.- Alexander se lo dijo en el mismo momento en el que nosotros nos enteramos, porque Damen nos lo hizo saber, pero… Nadie sabía nada. Y de haber hecho algo, Alexander os habría matado. A tus padres y a ti. Y seguramente a él, aunque él insista siempre en que Alexander nunca le mataría…

Ocultó Darrow ahora su llanto bajo su mano. Y Teren se daba una pausa al no ser capaz de continuar.

Nadie les presionó a seguir hablando. Se tomaron su tiempo, aunque fuese más breve de lo que Teren necesitase.

-        Hemos discutido constantemente este año. –decía.- No sabíamos qué rumbo tomar con todo esto, se nos iba de las manos y cada vez Alexander era más poderoso. –decaído.- Nos prohibió que te dejásemos entrar en el Eje –a Ysera.- y luego a la vez va él y comienza a entrenarte. Y luego a entrenarte a ti. –a Eo.- Tenía sentido por lo que lo hacía, porque siempre discutíamos porque, pese a que no quería que entrases al Eje, pedía que por favor te entrenásemos para saber defenderte. Y nosotros nos negábamos, y él se desesperaba. –clamaba al cielo.- Y aun así nunca dejamos de estar al lado. Siempre siguió siendo nuestro apoyo, nuestra fuente de información, y nosotros los que trabajábamos con ella.

Era imposible intentar explicar cada mísero detalle que acudía a las mentes de las chicas. Por mucho que lo intentasen, sentían su cabeza explotar por cargarla de demasiada información. Preferían seguir escuchando, era más sencillo.

-        Él no tuvo que ver nada con lo de Klapp… Sé que lo sabes –a Ysera.-, pero sé que es difícil de imaginar, porque veníamos de… de lo que pasó con Cassius y Nastia.

-        No estaba planeado. –angustiado, Darrow. Negaba.- Cuando aquello pasó, juro que pensé que Damen nos dejaría de lado para siempre, y con motivo. Porque actuamos sin su consentimiento, contra su casa, y… -mordía una vez más su labio, cargándolo de rabia.- Tras la desconfianza que deposité en él en verano, esto es sin duda lo peor a lo que nuestra amistad se ha enfrentado. Creí que me odiaría de por vida, por acabar con la vida de su madre. Y allí mismo juro que creí que Damen no volvería a mirarme a la cara nunca más, pero… -negó.- Él siempre perdona. El muy imbécil siempre perdona. A mí, a su hermano... –lloraba con una risa, negativa.- Le costó volver a dirigirme la palabra, pero lo hizo. Cuando Klapp murió, cuando le mataron, vino a mí a decir que, joder, que ya estaba bien. Que no podíamos seguir a la espera de un milagro. –con gesto perdido.

-        ¿Él…? –Eo, como podía. Derruida.- ¿Klapp lo…?

No tardó Darrow en negar, con la tristeza de compañera. La misma que Teren mostraba en silencio. La que quiso dejar de lado cuando aceptó hablar.

-        Klapp siempre ha odiado a Damen. Como todo el mundo que participó de las movilizaciones, porque iba tras su hermano pero ni hacía ni dejaba hacer. Hasta cuando llegamos nosotros a Hogwarts y yo le conocí, cuando él seguía a Darrow para apoyarme, Klapp despotricaba contra Damen, solo para herir a Alexander. –negaba.- No podíamos decírselo. Klapp habría confiado en él a muerte, tanto como nosotros, pero Alexander no lo habría entendido. Que cambiase de padecer frente a él, por mucho que Klapp intentase fingir que le odiase.

-        Le tenía cariño… -triste, Darrow.- A Klapp, Damen. –asentía, a su recuerdo.- Sufrió mucho lo que le pasó. Ya no porque creyese que todo se iba a la mierda, que Alexander volvía a actuar sin él y que nada de lo que hacíamos estaba bastando… Sino porque le guardaba alta estima. Más allá de saber que a nosotros nos… -cogía aire.- nos destrozaría. Le daba igual lo que le odiase, siempre decía que le hacía gracia. –se sonreía.- Y si alguien como Klapp era prácticamente familia mía, y tan amigo de Teren… No podía ser mal tipo. –pausó.- Se moría de ganas de que se enterase, y nosotros también. De que descubriese que Damen estaba con nosotros, pero… -negó.- Nunca lo sabrá.

A ambos les costaba continuar. Explicar cada detalle, darle entendimiento. Agradecían sin palabras que ninguna atosigase con preguntas. Que les permitiesen expresarse.

-        Avisó a Losnedahl. –Teren aportaba.- Le avisó de que Alexander iba a por él ese mismo día, le mandó una nota en cuanto Alexander fue al Ministerio. –negó.- Pero Losnedahl sabía que si se iba, Alexander sospecharía de Damen, así que se quedó y le… Y le dejó matarle. –rio mínimamente, con tristeza.- Lo de Macar fue inesperado hasta para Alexander. Damen se enteró por mí cuando fui a pedirle explicaciones. –buscó la mirada de Storm.- Cuando me dejaste en el despacho de tu madre… Lo siento por escaparme, pero tenía que ir a hablar con él.

Se disculpaba por la desobediencia en la que ahora Storm ni siquiera reparaba. Un detalle insignificante entre tanta nueva información.

-        Desde que pasase lo de Cassius y Nastia, y lo del campo de Quidditch… Todo se fue al traste. Alexander exigía mayor acción, y Damen tenía que ceñirse a su papel para que su hermano pudiese creerle. De ahí su actitud, de ahí las distancias… -miraba a Ysera.- Acababan de matar a sus padres, uno de nosotros. No podía seguir a tu lado, ni al nuestro. Prácticamente no nos hemos visto desde entonces, pero… Hemos mantenido el contacto, siempre. Para… Para intentar solucionarlo todo.

-        Intentó evitar la muerte de Wansky. –Darrow, a sabiendas de que Teren no podía contar esa parte. De que Ysera la necesitaba escuchar igualmente.- Fue a él, ese mismo día, después de que Alexander se lo hiciese saber, y antes de vuestra clase… Le suplicó que se fuese, que huyese. Que su hermano iba a matarle, y él no podía hacer nada porque aún era necesario que Alexander confiase en él.  Se lo contó todo, y... y como hiciese Losnedahl, Wansky aceptó su sentencia. Porque… -lloraba, ahogado.- Porque era necesario que así siguiese todo.

-        Wansky fue uno de los pocos en saber que Damen estaba de nuestro lado. –como podía, continuaba Teren.- Lo sospechó desde el primer día, cuando le vio entrar a clase con las marcas de su cuello. –miraba a Darrow, el que guardaba las mismas en el suyo.- Son las de una  _Cruciatus_ , pero no una al uso. Es una perfeccionada por Alexander, más… más horrible aún.

Tanto Eo como Storm entraron en pánico al comprobar que eran, en efecto, las que Darrow mostraba en su propia piel. A Ysera, simplemente recordarlo, ya la demacraba internamente.

-        Me dijo que a Damen le pasaba algo. Que las marcas de su cuello no eran normales y que creía que su hermano le estaría haciendo cualquier barbaridad. No por... No porque supiese que Damen era de los nuestros, sino porque... Bueno, era una forma de saber lo que Alexander podía llegar a hacer. Así que preparé con Wansky una poción, especial, para intentar tratarla, no para Damen como tal, sino de… De reserva. Por si Alexander usaba su magia de tal forma con otra gente, y… Cuando Damen volvió a hablar con nosotros, a contarnos lo que Alexander le hacía cada vez que desconfiaba de él, o que se enfadaba con Damen, se la empecé a dar. Y sin duda, paliaba los dolores. –pausaba, con mirada tan perdida como siempre que le recordaba.- El otro en saberlo fue Rannier.

Sin pretender decirlo, pero sin duda sin sorprenderse por escucharlo. Ysera siempre había visto al maestro de la aparición demasiado cercano a Damen, depositando contra él más confianza de la esperada.

-        Rannier se enteró justo después de lo que sucedió con tus padres. Aunque siempre lo hubiese sospechado. –a Ysera.- Después de vuestra clase de Transformaciones…

Con la mirada en Storm, la que viajaba sin complicación a aquella lección. A su enfrentamiento posterior con él. Al gesto de su amiga mirándoles al pie de la escalera.

-        Se topó con él, a donde Damen había ido a resguardarse, y… Simplemente se lo sacó. Lo obvio. Al menos lo obvio para él. –con temblores, su cuerpo cogía aire.- Luego nos lo vino a confirmar. Que sabía que Damen estaba con el Eje, y que siempre podríamos contar con él. Coincidió prácticamente con cuando Rannier dejó de mantenerse la margen.

Sabían que no era su culpa. Ni siquiera ellos habían depositado contra ellas esa sensación, pero tanto Eo como Storm no podían evitar sentir un quemazón bajo el pecho al ver no solo lo que Damen había ocultado, sino lo que, pese a la protección de su secreto, tanta gente había llegadao a ver.

-        Por qué… -Storm.

La única capaz de volver a hablar, y aun así difícilmente se le entendía al hacerlo. Tan rota que, al comunicarse, las lágrimas cayeron de su rostro sin poder ella impedirlo.

-        Por qué se ha permitido llegar hasta este punto. –no entendía.- Wansky, Losnedahl, todo, por qué—

-        Porque Alexander nunca le diría a Damen dónde está su guardia si no le viese llegar a su nivel, y sin informes, esa es la única solución que hemos tenido siempre. –Teren.- Alexander tenía que verse reflejado en él, verle completamente de su lado, para que nosotros tuviésemos esperanza de que se lo dijese.

-        Pero es Damen. –ella misma.- Supuestamente es el más poderoso en poder mental, él puede—

-        Lo es. –Darrow.- Es el más poderoso. En todo. –defendía a su amigo.- Es el mago más brillante que hemos conocido –Teren asentía.-, pero ni aun así se puede sacar ese pensamiento de la mente de Alexander.

-        Alexander acabaría con él antes de siquiera intentarlo. Como haría con cualquiera de nosotros.

Por mucho que se lo explicasen, que diesen los motivos, era difícil de aceptar que, como ya sabían, la situación era tan adversa a sus deseos como para tener que llegar a esos extremos.

-        Lo de hoy estaba planeado… –Darrow le decía a Ysera, y a quien escuchase.- Entrenamos la  _Cruciatus_ , para yo intentar no sufrirla tanto. Damen no quería hacerlo, fue idea mía, tuve que prácticamente obligarle a ello, porque hasta se derrumbaba de intentarlo. Sufría él más el hacerlo que yo el padecerla... Pero era necesario. Lo era porque solo así, si Damen la usaba con la misma malicia que Alexander, este creería que Damen nos odiaba. –miraba a la chica.- Y era igual de necesario que tú vinieses conmigo, que lo sufrieses de esta forma. –se mordía el labio Ysera, aún llorosa.- Damen sabía que guardabas el recuerdo de su casa, obviamente no hay informes allí, era todo una excusa para poder ir y que Alexander le viese tratándonos de esa forma… Era una excusa perfecta, sabría que tú dirías de ir, y yo solo tenía que ir contigo. Y él, haría su papel. –pausaba.- Lo siento, siento que haya sido así, pero… Todo era necesario…

-        ¿Por eso nos…? –Storm. Le costaba iniciarse siempre.- Por eso nos hemos trasladado…-Teren asintió, raudo.

-        Alexander querría sacarle a Darrow dónde estamos. Y Damen tendría que, o ayudarle, o hacerlo por su cuenta. Así que planeamos desalojar San Mungo cuando Darrow e Ysera se fuesen. –Ysera no comprendía, de inicio.- Hemos dividido en varias casas del Eje a todos los heridos. San Mungo está desalojada, y Damen ya lo sabía.

Que hasta el más mínimo detalle estuviese planeado. Que ninguna se hubiese dado cuenta de nada…

-        Todo estaba planeado, porque esta era nuestra última esperanza.

Darrow se mordía el labio con torpeza, y mirada perdida, en donde no sentía la acusación de nadie, más que la suya propia.

-        Dónde está Damen ahora… -Storm fue la primera en preguntar. La primera en mostrar el temor por la respuesta.

Una que ahora ni uno ni otro sabían dar, porque Darrow volvía a ahogarse en su llanto, y a Teren se le llevaba el suyo propio en una rendición insufriblemente horrible.

Una explicación ayudaría a una comprensión más extensa, más veloz. Pero ninguna de las tres chicas en realidad necesitaba escucharla. Porque todas, con solo verles, llegaban a la conclusión a la que no querían llegar.

E Ysera miraba fijamente a Darrow. Con el mayor de los horrores pintado en su rostro, con su sistema nervioso jugándole la mala pasada de no permitirle siquiera vocalizar al intentar hablar. Perdía la visión, perdía la conciencia.

-        Darrow…

Suplicaba. Por todo lo que pudiese hacerlo, que su amigo le negase lo que imaginaba.

-        Darrow, no—

-        Damen solo puede conseguir entrar a su mente como lo ha venido haciendo siempre… -lloraba.- Tiene que entrar a su mente cuando Alexander más debilitado esté, cuando más le pierda su magia. –se ahogaba.- Ha de esperar a que Alexander le torture para él mismo entrar a su mente, sacarlo a tiempo para hacérnoslo saber antes de—

-        Es una locura. –reprochaba Storm, sintiendo la angustia.- Va a matarle, si decís que tanto le daña en situaciones cotidianas, ahora que sabrá que os ha ayudado, va a ma—

-        Lo sé. –Darrow, rompiéndose. Rompiéndoles a ellos.

A una Ysera que se escondía tras sus manos como si, pese a haberles escuchado en Stornoway, aún en confusión no hubiese querido admitirlo. Que aquello era una despedida final, un viaje sin retorno.

Teren se apoyaba contra la pared de su espalda igual de desolado que Darrow, sintiendo que su cuerpo le arrastraba hasta el suelo, sin poder valerse por sí mismo para no caer con la amargura. Con el saber de la muerte de su amigo.

La que no podían permitir. La que Ysera simplemente se negaba.

-        Tenemos que ir… -angustiada, suplicaba.- Tenemos que ir y prote—

-        Alexander le matará en el acto. Nos matará a todos, Ysera—

-        ¡No me importa que me mate, Darrow! –quebrada en su interior.- No me importa… No voy a dejar que le mate, no voy—

-        No llegarás a salvarle… -Teren, desazonado.- Te verá y te matará, y le matará justo después si no lo ha hecho ya—

-        Entonces le mataré yo antes, antes de que—

-        No. –Darrow, igual de hundido.- Damen nos pidió que no le matásemos, Ysera, siempre ha sido su dese—

-        ¡Y qué! –contraria.- ¡¿Vas a dejar que viva pero que tu amigo muera?!

-        Se lo prometimos… -Teren. El que captaba su atención.- Le prometimos que si llegábamos a este extremo, le dejaríamos intentarlo. Le prometimos que no nos meteríamos de por medio. Que esperaríamos su mensaje, para seguir con el trabajo. Que nosotros éramos necesarios para todos los desaparecidos, pero que él... Que él no. -titubeaba.- Él estaba seguro de que Alexander no le mataría, de que simplemente se pasaría con la tortura y que él seguramente no la soportaría, como daño colateral, pero—

-        No…

No daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Por mucho que en ello viese a sus dos amigos, por mucho que ella misma hubiese hecho la misma exigencia, le era imposible llegar a entenderla en ese preciso instante.

Si ni Eo ni Storm conseguían entender lo que Darrow y Teren pensaban permitir, si hasta ellas se movían nerviosas desde su posición, ya separadas de cualquier apoyo, solo esperando a la llamada.

-        No habláis en serio… -sollozaba, dividiendo el gesto en ambos.- Decís que es vuestro amigo, decís que ha soportado la desconfianza de todo el mundo desde el primer día por intentar ayudarnos, y que ahora se sacrifica de nuevo, y vais a dejarle morir—

-        ¿Te crees que esto es fácil para nosotros? –recriminaba Darrow.- ¿Te crees que disfruto de saber—

-        Entonces por qué no haces nada. –en vuelta. Darrow no supo responder.- A la mierda con las promesas, Darrow. ¿Acaso os ha comunicado el lugar ya? –la respuesta era tan obvia como negativa.- Entonces estáis dejándole morir en vano. De qué os sirven las promesas.

Se hundía Teren contra el suelo, escondiéndose entre sus piernas y los espasmos de su lamento. A Darrow ninguna mesa le sostenía, y ninguna fuerzas salía de sus brazos ni para tirarse de su propio pelo ni para sostenerse contra ellos.

Ysera seguía negando, seguía rechazando la idea de que le fuesen a dejar allí. Rendido a su propia muerte.

-        Pensaba que esto era un grupo… -tachaba.- Que íbamos de familia. Pero luego cuando pasa esto vais—

-        Ysera… -suplicaba Darrow, irrtado. Ella no mostraba piedad.

-        Voy a ir.

-        No puedes ir… -el mismo chico.- Ni siquiera tenemos nuestras varitas, Ysera, no pode—

-        Iré yo entonces. –Storm.

A Darrow le hundía la desdicha. Se perdía de nuevo en su abatimiento sin ser capaz de enfrentar a tantas voces unidas. A callar a la de Damen dentro de sí, suplicándole que no lo hiciese. Que no arriesgase la vida de nadie por la suya. Y menos la ninguno de ellos.

Pero cuánto deseaba enmudecerla. Silenciar a su amigo, a su recuerdo, por primera vez, solo para poder permitirse el faltar a su palabra. Cuánto ansiaba el ser capaz de alzarse y seguirlas, como lo habría hecho si su palabra no existiese. Si no le hubiese prometido nada. Si tuviese el mismo valor para faltarle el respeto como para luchar por su vida.

-        No vais a conseguir nada… -Teren, casi inaudible.- A Alexander le dais igual, solo tiene ojos para Damen ahora, os matará nada más veros. Como mucho le perdonará la vida a Ysera y solo con tal de darle una peor muerte dos segundos después, y si Damen no está muerto cuando eso pase, le matará el simplemente verte—

-        Ven. –la propia Ysera, a Teren.- Ven con nosotras.

Confuso, el chico buscó a Darrow entre su mar de llanto. Al mismo muchacho que miraba a Ysera plenamente perdido.

-        Decís que todos vamos a morir ¿no? Que Alexander nos matará a todos. Bien. Entonces moriremos juntos. –se secaba el rastro de su llanto.- Que entonces se entretenga en matarnos a todos. No tiene tantas manos, y si tanta magia está usando contra él, no puede abarcar tanta resistencia. –se encogía de hombros, nerviosa.- Que me mate, si mientras me mata uno de vosotros puede paralizarle. Mientras otro se puede llevar a Damen de allí—

-        Es una locura… -Darrow, insistiendo.- Damen no querría esto, Ysera, él no—

-        ¿Quieres tú que él muera?

Retándole a responder. A simplemente mantenerle la acuosa mirada al frente. Intentando Darrow tanto una cosa como la otra. Limitándose a negar, vencido.

-        Entonces ya somos dos.  Mínimo. –contó, buscando la mirada cristalina de un Teren que no se la retiraba.- Lo siento por él, pero tiene las de perder.

Darrow se mordía el labio, el que tanto le temblaba, mientras su gesto seguía negando ya no por rechace sino por sentir que nada de eso iba a bastar. Que Damen iba a caer, y que su muerte se llevaría consigo a todo aquel que intentase pararla.

-        Iré contigo… -Storm insistía a Ysera. La cual asentía, que al menos una varita estuviese presente mientras ella acudiese a otras variantes.

Aunque, nada como tener la más poderosa de las armas con las que contaban, al igual que con la más fuerte de las mentes.

-        Y yo.

Giró a Teren, tan rauda como le hubo escuchado. Como hiciese el resto, en especial un Darrow que ahora negaba más insistente.

-        Estás loco. –le decía.- A ti te matará nada más verte, Teren—

-        No. –se alzaba. E imitaba a su amiga, secándose el rastro de llanto. El que sin poder evitarlo volvía a pintarse junto después.- Precisamente a mí le costará más tiempo.

Lo dijese por las complicaciones que pudiese ofrecerle. Por el simple deseo de Alexander en regodearse con su muerte. Fuese el motivo que fuese, a Darrow la simple idea ya le atormentaba.

Ya había perdido a un amigo. Perder a dos más a la vez, como mínimo, no era el plan que tenía como predilecto.

-        Creo que tengo una idea—

-        Teren… -suplicaba Darrow. Pero Teren ya había decidido.

-        Quedaos aquí. –ordenaba a los hermanos.- Avisa a Violetta de todo. Preparad la mesa, prepara las pociones, por si…

Por si tenían suerte. Por si llegaban a tiempo.

-        Creo que puede funcionar, Darrow…

Darrow solo pudo mirarle. Solo pudo aceptar.

-        Tiene que hacerlo.


	114. Chapter 114

Se había imaginado ese momento infinidad de veces. Ahora que se daba, en cambio, reconocía que nada era como su subconsciente le había hecho creer. Pues la única sensación que compartiría con todo lo ideado, era que, al menos, se había quitado el más grande de los pesos de encima.

Sin embargo, tenía que hacer frente a la peor de sus pesadillas. A la que en tantas ocasiones había deseado no tener que encarar. La que, a su desgracia, no tenía más remedio que enfrentar.

Solo esperaba que, si él caía, Darrow y los demás estuviesen bien. En ese preciso instante, y en todos los que llegasen cuando su hermano estallase en la ira más apoteósica. Que Teren no se viese ni incapaz de enfrentarlo, ni tampoco en superioridad como para fallar ante él. Y que Ysera…

Que, al menos, Ysera no le odiase. Que, pese a todo lo dicho en los últimos días, lo visto, Ysera entendiese ahora que todo había pasado por una razón. Una necesaria, pero siempre indeseada.

Sabía que no debería de pensar en eso en tal instante, pero muy a su pesar no se veía con otro para dedicarle tiempo. Nada en sus esperanzas declaraba que él fuese a tener suerte ese día y, la que ansiaba tener, poco tenía que ver con su propia vida. Su objetivo era más que claro, y sabía cómo enfrentarse a ello, solo que…

Ni siquiera sabía cómo mirarle.

Cómo intentar explicarle que, desde un inicio, él era el motivo por el cual Damen había querido parar sus propios pies. Que, por su seguridad, por el descontrol que había comenzado, Damen solo quería que alguien se interpusiese entre Alexander y sus macabras fantasías que tantas vidas inocentes se habían costado.

Había dejado de correr. Porque sabía dónde le esperaba, dónde se encontraba con la mayor decepción que Alexander hubiese nunca podido imaginar. Si es que, en su interior, había llegado a verla de esa forma.

No corría porque ninguna prisa tenía en verle, en descubrir que, ahora sí, su hermano se había ido para siempre. Que nada les unía, ni siquiera un desprecio que Damen sabía solo vendría dado en una dirección. Por mucho que a él le hubiese hecho, por mucho que Damen hubiese sufrido de sus actos, directa o indirectamente. Alexander nunca entendería que Damen le seguía queriendo, porque en su interior, ni él mismo podría encontrar a ese hermano al que Damen amaba.

Llevaba su varita en la mano, sin mostrarla en demasía, dejándola apoyada en el interior de su brazo para simplemente tenerla a disposición de ser usada. Porque no esperaba que Alexander le diese mucha tregua, que quisiese tratarle con cariño después de eso. Y, aun así, Damen no quería acudir a él en defensiva apariencia, que Alexander supiese sus intenciones, antes de llegar a poder hablar. Si eso se llegaba a dar.

Nunca mirarle le había paralizado tanto. Nunca el ver su figura, de perfil en ese momento, le transmitía tanta distancia. Tanta nostalgia, por el rostro reconocido, pero no la persona que en él se expresaba.

Frenó al inicio del pasillo, cauteloso y bañado en tristeza. Se arrugaba su frente de solo mirarle, a Alexander apoyado sobre el marco de la ventana, sosteniendo en una de sus manos su varita, con desdén, mirando tras ella al bosque donde Damen tantas veces se escondía, donde su hermano siempre le había permitido huir cuando las cosas en casa se tensaban, protegiéndole a él y su lugar de escape. A donde iba a buscarle cuando le acosaba el miedo, la desilusión.

Damen no reconocía a su hermano, y estaba seguro de que, después de todo, lo que más daño hacía a Alexander, era finalmente reconocerle a él. A la realidad que el chico guardaba en sí. A la que nunca había querido darle importancia para simplemente que esta no cobrase realidad.

Por eso no se giraba a su posición. Por eso Alexander seguía clavado en la vista exterior, en una aparente y apacible calma que Damen sabía estaba al borde de la navaja, a punto de caer y de acabar con los cimientos que pudiesen mantener lo que quedase de su relación.

Ni le reclamó, ni exigió prisas. De nada le servía.

-        Es… curioso.

Damen mordía su labio, pues no había esperado ya sentir su plena pérdida con solo escuchar su voz. Con oír la distancia con la que ya le hablaba.

-        Que la persona a la que más has querido, sea la que te traicione de manera más cruel.

Miraba al techo de esa planta Damen solo con la intención de que sus ojos no quisiesen pintarse en llanto. Que el saber que Alexander estaba allí, de que le hablaba, fuese todo a lo que se enfrentase por unos instantes. Renunciar a su imagen. Por un mísero instante.

Asintió. Comprensivo de sus palabras más de lo que él podría entender.

-        Lo es.

Pues qué bien las entendía. El dolor de ver como a quien amaba se transformaba en lo opuesto a lo que había causado ese amor. Que a quien más había querido había desaparecido hacía tanto tiempo, trayendo consigo una tortura diaria, un infierno por vida.

Cuando Alexander se soltó del marco de la ventana para mirarle, Damen creyó verle. En su mirada, entre todo el rencor y la aversión, en el desprecio. Ver a Alex. Ver a quien le había llenado de fuerza en los momentos más oscuros, a quien le había abrazado mientras se perdía en llanto por un padre nunca comprensivo. Al hermano que siempre había confiado en sus capacidades, en su valor, en su persona.

Sabía que había hecho lo correcto, desde el primer día, y aun así Damen no podía rechazar la culpa que le recorría. La que le hacía verse como el causante de esa distancia. De haberle expulsado de su vida para siempre.

Ese era el poder que Alexander tenía sobre él. El de ser capaz de depositar sobre su persona algo que en realidad corría de su propia cuenta. Que él mismo se había buscado con sus actos, los que transformaban ese apoyo en insinuaciones de cobardía. Esos abrazos para paliar el llanto en torturas físicas que solo lo incrementaban. Esa confianza por las eternas dudas.

Pero Damen se lamentaba. Reteniendo en su interior la disculpa que querría mostrar por su parte, pese a saber que ninguna recibiría de vuelta. Hasta en momentos como ese, Alexander era el que dominaba.

-        ¿Ha sido por ella?

Exigía respuestas. Damen no esperaba menos. En cambio habría esperado más de sí mismo, una mayor endereza, una capacidad de poder responderle aunque fuese fugazmente. Pero Damen tragaba saliva, tan masacrado emocionalmente que no sabía cómo hacerle frente a esa conversación.

-        No.

Como pudo, comenzó.

-        Ha sido por ti.

Cómo se sonrió. Ese gesto en Alexander que en cambio Damen nunca había visto. El de una sonrisa triste, el de un dolor tan profundo que la vida le animaba a intentar mostrar positivismo aunque fuese cargado de ironía.

Titubeaba el menor, enmudeciéndose a sí mismo, pegando sus labios para retener las palabras, hasta que pudiese expresarlas.

-        Siempre fue por ti—

-        Un dudoso honor. –burlaba.

Damen volvió a buscar en el techo la paz que su mirada no le transmitía. Ni en la lejanía en la que estaban, tanto física como emocional, era Damen capaz de ignorar la furia que radiaba.

-        Siempre quise protegerte… -confesaba.- De lo que tu padre quiso hacer de ti, de lo que hizo de ti—

-        No hables de él.

Una exigencia que dolía demasiado. Que a Damen le provocaba un tambaleo físico tan notable que hasta se obligó a pestañear varias veces con tal de que el mareo no fuese general.

-        No se te ocurra mencionar a—

-        Tú no eras así. –recordaba, angustiado.- Él quiso hacer de ti una máquina de guerra, de destruyó por dentro, a lo que eras, a—

-        Cállate.

Una orden. La que Damen tomaba simplemente para poder al menos saber que aún tendría oportunidad de enfrentarle una vez más.

-        Cuándo. –aún exigiendo.- Cuándo decidiste ponerte contra mí. ¿Fue cuando te pedimos que la matases? ¿Tanto te—

-        No… -cortaba.

Y ahora era Damen el que emitía esa triste sonrisa. La que en cambio Alexander solo veía como una ofensa inaceptable.

-        Fue desde el primer día… -se encogía en hombros.- Desde que él te pidió que amenazases a los Tebas y tú te viniste arriba.

Se marcaban las arrugas en la frente de Alexander, curvando con ello sus cejas, expresándose en su rostro la confusión que pronto fue dando paso a la derrota. Abriéndose ligeramente más su mirada, acaparando mayor enojo, una mayor frustración.

Habría él mismo caído al suelo, vencido por lo incomprensible. Por lo que, de poderse entender, no quería siquiera aceptar.

Le retiraba la mirada a Damen, ligeramente para poder abarcar todo lo que en su mente trabajaba. Hilando cada recuerdo, aclarándolo todo ahora. Doliéndose con el resultado como si de un puñal en su pecho se tratase.

Le volvió a buscar.

-        Brice…

Aún con esa media sonrisa en melancolía, Damen asentía una sola vez. A sabiendas de que un solo gesto bastaba para que a Alexander todo se le viniese abajo.

Le vio pestañear, en repetidas ocasiones para apenas el tiempo en el que los gestos se daban. Cuán grande debía de ser la confusión en su hermano, si llegaba a no poder ocultarla bajo sus impecables actuaciones. Solo de verlo, Damen sentía no poder mantener su llanto a raya.

-        Eres… -se controlaba. Y Damen en el fondo lo agradecía.- Fuiste a mi mayor rival, fuiste—

-        Fui al único que me podría creer. –aclaraba.- Al único que podría conseguir que alguien en el Ministerio le creyese a él para intentar pararte—

-        Por qué no viniste a mí.

Recriminaba. En tan inesperada esperanza que a Damen solo escucharle le hacía querer reír por el declive emocional.

-        Por qué fuiste a ellos en vez de enfrentarme, de decirme—

-        Porque no me habrías escuchado… -sollozaba.- Nunca lo hacías, no cuando tenía que ver con tu padre—

-        Eras mi hermano…

Tan dolido como él, tan abatido como se encontraba el que le escuchaba. Nada ganaba Alexander por dejar de lado su propio pesar, el dolor que ni la muerte de su padre le había causado.

Damen tuvo que retirarle el gesto a un lado cuando vio en sus ojos las mismas lágrimas que caían por su propio rostro. No podía soportarlo. Que entre toda la inquina que pudiese ahora tenerle, Alexander aún quisiese darle explicaciones al chico dentro de sí al que Damen había tenido como hermano. Al que no podía aferrarse, entre tantas barbaries que lo rodeaban.

-        Eras mi hermano, y preferiste sentenciarme—

-        Nunca quise hacerte daño. –aclamaba.- No miento cuando digo que lo hice para protegerte. A ti y a las familias, porque ellas se estaban llevando el odio de tu padre, y el tuyo, pero tú nunca harías algo así, el Alexander que yo conocía—

-        ¿Acaso me has conocido alguna vez?

-        ¿Acaso lo has hecho tú?

En protesta, armándose del valor que tuviese en su ser.

-        Cuándo has podido ser tú para llegar a conocerte, hermano. –como irritó a Alexander esa denominación.- Cuándo has dejado de ser lo que él quería para ser Alexander Dants—

-        No tienes ni idea de—

-        Yo sí te conocí. –alzaba la voz.- Yo sí te conocí, Alex…

Retirándole mirada ahora el mayor. Cuando Damen más necesitaba que el chico la mantuviese al frente, cuando más había esperado verle. A su hermano. Él iba y le rechazaba. Mordiendo la piel de su labio con tanta fuerza que se obligaba a parar con tal de no sangrar.

-        Te quiero.

Se tapaba Alexander la boca con el reverso de su mano como si con ello pudiese paliar el llanto, como si el retenerlo tras sus labios pudiese impedirle sentir los vahídos con los que su cuerpo se derrumbaba.

Negó, consistente.

-        Creo que entendemos por querer algo muy diferente si tienes la desfachatez de deci—

-        Tú nunca me has querido.

Un reproche que acaparó su mirada. Que hasta pausó su llanto.

-        Siempre he pensado que sí. Y créeme, he querido siempre pensar que lo hacías, que… que pese a todo, me querías. Pero no lo haces. Tú –enfatizaba.- no lo haces…  La parte de ti que lo hacía dejó de existir hace mu—

-        Tú no sabes lo que—

-        Me has torturado. –aún en recrimino.-  Me has torturado tantas veces que algunas temí que no fueses a parar. Y nunca te has disculpado por ello.

A Damen le dolía lo que veía más incluso que el propio recuerdo. Ver a Alexander sin negárselo, sin discutirle nada. Hasta recuperando parte de su soberbia para depositar su orgullo por encima de cualquier reproche.

-        Me protegiste siempre de tu padre, me decías que contigo siempre estaría a salvo y terminaste siendo una versión de él aún peor.

Costoso de mantener esa apariencia, de querer rechazar lo que Damen le decía. Se tensaba su mandíbula, se entristecía su mirada. Se perdía en sus palabras sin querer encontrarse en lo que contaban.

En que Damen negase.

-        Si esto es amor, hermano, no lo quiero.

Volvió a sonreírse Alexander, dolido. Sintiendo sus propios brazos temblando en repulsa. Denegando la osadía que su hermano le dedicaba, porque una parte de su ser se negaba a verla como cierta. Que sus razones no bastasen al que le culpaba por sus actos. Los cuales no quería volver a escuchar.

-        ¿Te crees que disfrutaba de ello? –Damen miraba al techo, negando incrédulo.

-        ¿Vas a decirme que esto es como cuando matas a toda esa gente? ¿Que en realidad no quieres pero que, oye, es lo correcto? –burlaba. Alexander se mordía el labio.- Soy tu hermano. Soy quien dices querer más que a nadie, y mientras yo queriéndote lo que he priorizado es tu protección, tú solo has buscado herirme. –estáticas sus miradas.

-        No…

En cólera bañaba su sonrisa ahora. La misma que marcaba su mirada. La que le recorría de arriba abajo, concentrándola él mismo en su propia mano, con la cual agarraba su varita, la cual sentía llamándole tanto como él ansiaba responderla.

Para callarle. Para no escuchar lo que por su boca soltaba nunca más.

-        Tú me has herido sin necesidad de dejar marca física. –asentía Damen en fingida comprensión.

-        Como si tu daño hacia mí solo fuesen unas venas ardiéndome en el cuello. 

Se enfurecía el menor también de solo escucharle, sabiendo que nada se iba a dar con fructífero resultado. Que Alexander no soportaba nada más de lo que él pudiese decir, y él, en el fondo, tampoco quería escucharle más.

-        Bueno… Entonces para qué seguir fingiendo ¿no? –retándole el mayor.- Si no te quiero, y tú ya no ves en mí a tu hermano…

Separándose de la ventana, mostrándose en esplendor ante un Damen que aguantaba la mirada al igual que su respiración. Le veía acercarse, tan cauteloso, a paso tan lento que hasta animaba a pensar a que Alexander podría querer conceder ventaja.

La que, en el fondo, él sabía debía tomar. Existiese ésta más allá de en su percepción o no, porque solo así tendría opción.  Solo de beneficiarse, Damen podría sentir que aquello merecía la pena.

-        Para qué mantener este falso respeto…

Aferrado a su varita, tanto como Damen ahora a la suya, dejándola correr por su brazo hasta hacerse con su empuñadura.

-        Si ya no nos debemos nada.

Ojalá todo hubiese sido más fácil. Que Alexander nunca hubiese alcanzado esos extremos, y que él hubiese bastado para hacérselo ver. Que la vida les permitiese mantener su unidad, la que tanto les hubiese identificado, para ahora no sufrir nada de eso. Para que Damen, intentando recargarse como podía frente a lo que se venía, no tuviese que dependerlo todo de su capacidad para retenerle.

Para sobrevivirle.

-        No tengo por qué tolerar esto.

Se sonrió, bajo la tristeza que acompañaba sus labios con dos lágrimas cargadas de recuerdos.

-        Lo sé.

Luego, todo tornó a negro.

Su fuerza era tan apoteósica que conseguía hacerle olvidar hasta haber conjurado de vuelta. No haber esperado a oírle llamar a la  _Cruciatus_ , para él ya buscar entrar en sus recuerdos. Era difícil de pensar, de esperar, que Damen en esas condiciones, pudiese llegar a siquiera intentar conseguir algo.

Le había sentido entrar, como tantas otras veces, llamando a las puertas de sus memorias a sabiendas de que Alexander nunca las iba a abrir. Depositaba Damen todas sus fuerzas en ese deseo por traspasarlas, por conseguir llegar a ellas tarde o temprano, aunque su cuerpo se perdiese por el camino, aunque ningún músculo le respondiese, más allá de los que necesitaba para seguir adelante.

Era una esperanza que no iba a perder, pese a perder la vida por ella. A Alexander le sorprendía. Que Damen, su hermano, guardase tanta confianza en sí mismo como para someterse a aquello esperando un resultado favorable.

Y la simple idea le llevaba a castigarle por ello.

Tenía que hacerlo. Él se convencía de ello. Por mucho que le doliese el castigarle, como siempre, era algo que debía de llevar a cabo para que el futuro fuese más gratificante. Para que Damen aprendiese su lección, la que tantas veces se saltaba, por mucho que él se empeñase en hacérsela saber de la manera más eficiente.

Le observaba desde lo alto, al principio, temblando Damen bajo su varita. Le daba pausas, como si le quisiese permitir recuperarse un poco, que sus esperanzas no se desvaneciesen del todo a la primera de cambio. Sintiéndose hasta generoso por ello.

Que Damen afirmase que él no le quería, que pudiese pensar que disfrutaba de aquello… La rabia le poseía de tal manera que, solo para alejar sus palabras, volvía a maldecirle. Una ironía a sus pensares que ni él mismo ya llegaba a creerse. Que le amaba, que por él había dado todo. Quería aferrarse a ello para con más motivo herirle, para castigar su traición de la manera que merecía.

Y se convencía de ello. Se decía a sí mismo que sus actos venían dados por el daño que Damen le producía de vuelta. Como siempre resultaba. Como cada vez que su varita le apuntó para tirarle al suelo y hacerle agonizar. Siempre lo merecía. Siempre era lo que había buscado, Alexander nunca podría verlo de otra forma, pues era una mentalidad que se había afincado en su perturbada cabeza para, de ninguna manera, abandonarla.

Iban y venían las torturas. Con cada ráfaga que le dirigía, Damen se curvaba un poco más antes de nuevamente estirarse. Sabía Alexander que ese día estaba castigándole con mayor ahínco, porque siempre su hermano se intentaba mantener entre las sacudidas. Siempre Damen había buscado no caer por ellas. Esa vez, en cambio, Damen había sucumbido a su maldad tan pronto como Alexander la quiso sacar de sí.

Como si, suicida, no esperase sobrevivir a ello. Un débil pensar de alguien a quien Alexander había tomado por mucho más fuerte.

Todo parecía salir de un engaño. Hasta banalidades como esa.

Y le causaba tal dolor que no conseguía retenerlo en su propio cuerpo, dándole salida por una varita que volvía a atormentar a su víctima.

Le quería. Dijese Damen lo que dijese, él sabía que, hasta ese día, le había amado con todo su ser. Ahora en cambio por más que buscaba, nada le hacía palpitar clemencia. Nada acudía en auxilio de un Damen al que empezaba a sangrarle la nariz, al que la piel le tornaba a un pálido enfermizo que llegaba a tornar a un rosado azulado.

Le quería, y en cambio Damen le había traicionado de la peor de las maneras. Porque Damen merecía esa tortura. Damen era el culpable de que él tuviese que llegar a ese extremo. Siempre lo era.

Nunca se culparía a sí mismo. Nunca vería sus errores, sus barbáricos actos que carecían aún de castigo. Su pérdida de conciencia, de personalidad. La manipulación constante que cargaba contra él. Las amenazas diarias para poder lograr sus intereses, aprovechándose de su amoralidad para hacerle saber que él era el que decidía por ambos.  De la peor de las maneras.

Nunca se había disculpado con Damen de todas las atrocidades, porque Alexander nunca sintió que fuese el chico merecedor de tal detalle. Porque Alexander, en sí, nunca sintió que debiese solicitar perdón por algo que veía tan justo y necesario.

Damen le había traicionado, sus ojos no iban más allá del daño propio. Ni le preocupaba el que Damen hubiese podido sentir, ni el que le estuviese causando ahora. Era merecido, era lo que su hermano tenía que recibir por sus actos. Por los que a su espalda llevaba a cabo, por todas las mentiras que con ellos venían.

Que dijese que no le quería… cuando él demostraba no haberlo hecho ni una sola vez. Cargar sus palabras de falacias al asegurar que todo era por su bien. Que Damen solo quería protegerle.

Cuanto más pensaba en ello, con mayor fuerza desprendía su magia contra él. Una que Damen no soportaba, que su cuerpo ya no canalizaba con prácticamente nada de energía.

Entró a su mente, solo para recordarse los motivos por los que lo hacía. Como si una parte de él, oculta bajo tanta tenebrosidad, quisiese recordarle que aquello carecía de base, que Damen no merecía tal castigo. Pero los encontraba, Alexander daba con todos ellos ahora con una facilidad asombrosa, dividiendo su fuerza entre su varita y lo que su propia cabeza hacía en la familiar.

Su amistad con Darrow y Teren. Un amor hacia Ysera que, por mucho haberlo temido, nunca esperó llegase a tal definición.

Gruñía en sus descargas, le zarandeaba como un saco de huesos que ninguna resistencia oponía. Lo hacía con cada vez mayor ahínco porque, pese a él haber entrado sin reparo en su mente, aún le sentía a él en la suya.

Cómo era posible, que su cuerpo tan decrépito aún pudiese ser capaz de en mentalidad rondarle por dentro.  Que, pese a expulsarle constantemente, Damen aún pudiese entrar. Reviviendo tantas cosas que Alexander no tenía tiempo ni de prestarles atención.

Aunque muchas de ellas fuesen las que le hacían dudar. Las que le recordaban que, en algún momento de su vida, él nunca se habría siquiera imaginado estar haciéndole eso a quien tanto quería. A quien de otras tantas había salvado.

Volvía a cargar contra Damen. Contra su abatido ser. Le daba igual ir demasiado lejos, le era indiferente que Damen nunca saliese de esa. Ninguna culpa se aceptaba en su corazón, nada en Alexander le hacía pensar que él pudiese causarle su muerte, cuando no eran más que las justas consecuencias de sus actos.

Si algo le hacía no ir hasta el final con su arma eran esos recuerdos que Damen agitaba en su interior. Los que acudían a él sin ser invitados para, rencoroso, Alexander echarlos hacia atrás. No podía más que buscar su escarmiento, por tal osadía.

-        ¡Alexander!

Eso, en cambio, causaba en él incluso mayor efecto que cualquier memoria. El verla, en parte, tornando en realidad.

Ya le había escuchado así. Ya Teren antes había gritado su nombre con tanto anhelo de ser respondido. Y si bien por entonces acudió a él gustoso de un nuevo entretenimiento, ahora maldecía su presencia por sentir que tenía que dividir sus actos en dos cuerpos que merecían su atención en igual medida.

Desconectó de Damen, como si con su vara absorbiese un poco más de él, atrayéndole en ligera altura para, al romperse la unión, dejar su espalda curvada coger la forma recta del suelo una vez más. Se giró a Teren, al que equiparaba en rencor. El cual despertaba en él una ira que hasta ese momento no imaginaba alcanzase tales límites.

-        Déjale.

Exigía. Justo desde la posición desde donde viese a Damen por primera vez después de asimilar su traición. Con su varita en su mano, y el rostro cargado de claro desconsuelo, del que le causaba el ver a su amigo en esas condiciones.

Su amigo…

Solo de pensarlo, Alexander apuntaría la varita hacia su cuerpo y acabaría con su vida. Como tanto ansiaba. Pero sabía que Teren merecía mayor dedicación. No por las complicaciones que pudiese causarle, sino por el simple deseo de Alexander de gozar al máximo el acabar con su vida. Algo que, en esas circunstancias, requería de un tiempo con el que no contaba.

-        ¿Vienes a mi casa a darme órdenes, Teren? –lento se acercaba a él.- Ya le he explicado a tu querido amigo el dejarnos de formalidades bajo mi techo, espero que no te importe que te llame por tu nombre.

-        Vaya ¿y merezco yo esos honores? –en rabia.

-        Mereces muchas cosas.

Se sonrió en cólera Teren.

-        Eso es algo que tenemos en común.

No se inmutaba. Teren no mostraba efecto por ver a Alexander acercándose en la distancia.

-        ¿Has venido, entonces, a pedirme que no le hiera?

-        He venido a impedírtelo. No tengo intención alguna por suplicarte nada.

Reía Alexander. Tan perdido en su ira que resultaba estremecedor el verle hacerlo. Sin querer mostrar Teren reacción alguna a su insania.

-        ¿Hasta a uno de mi sangre? –provocativo.- Después de matar a mis padres, no esperaba que hicieseis distinciones. –se fingía responder a sí mismo en sorpresa.- Aunque, claro, quién contaría con que era todo intencionado. –mirando al cuerpo a su espalda, el que aún descansaba cercano a él.

Miraba a Damen con tanto desprecio, que Teren sentía una punzada en el pecho por lo que su amigo debiese sentir al respecto.

-        Damen no tuvo nada que ver con eso. –defendía su honradez.- Él nunca haría algo así, él nunca mataría a nadie.

-        Oh, qué bondadoso, el pequeño Damianos. –colérico.

-        Mucho más de lo que tú nunca imaginarías. De lo que tú podrías llegar a ser. –despreciaba. Alexander se sonreía.

-        Qué ofensivo… Yo que ansiaba parecértelo—

-        Déjale.

Insistió. Aunque Alexander le hubiese dejado ya hacía rato para disponerse a su nueva víctima. Al cuerpo demacrado de un Damen al que costaba verle respirar, del que el pecho le subía a intervalos muy pausados.

Se engrandecía el ego de Alexander al ver a Teren mirarle, al ver que sus ojos le buscaban a su espalda, perdiendo la compostura con cada momento en el que su mirada daba con el estado en el que se encontraba. El que él le había llevado a tener. Al cual ni Alexander quería girarse por miedo a que esos pensamientos que buscaban hacerle sentir culpable saliesen a flote cuando menos debían.

-        Por qué. –retaba, visceral. Teren solo miraba a Damen, con triste expresión. Negando.

-        Él no se merece esto. Es a mí a quien odias, a nosotros, no a él—

-        Tú no sabes nada de lo que—

-        Sé lo que él sentía por ti. Sé que, pese a que tú pienses que te ha traicionado, todo lo que ha hecho se ha basado siempre en protege—

-        No se te ocurra venir a mi casa a enseñarme moralidad.

Cansado de su argucia verbal, Alexander le apuntaba con la varita para, sin pronunciarle nada a la misma, hacer a Teren caer rendido al suelo con un agudo calvario acusando a su torso. Fue tan punzante que Teren se desprendió hasta de su varita para, en agonía, abrazarse en el abdomen intentando paliarlo.

Le insistiría en el acto, si no fuese porque quería verle recuperarse lo más mínimo para, de nuevo, verle caer. Que tuviese falsas esperanzas en que Alexander no iba a acabar con su persona en ese mismo instante.

Alzaba la vista por ello, Teren. La cual veía ya padeciendo pese a la distancia.

-        Él nunca será como tú… -recriminaba desde el suelo. En pura angustia.

Alexander marcaba la frente con su enojo. Cerraba con mayor ahínco su mano contra la varita que ya deseaba usar de nuevo.

-        Quisisteis hacer una copia de ti en él, pero Damen siempre será mejor que tú. En todo—

-        ¡Cállate!

Ahora Teren caía de espaldas, como si el hechizo de Alexander expulsase contra él una oleada pesada que le arrastraba de su puesto. Para soltarle sin cuidado contra un suelo en el que se resignaba a sufrir lo inevitable.

-        Cada vez eres más estúpido. –escupía.- Vienes aquí a intentar salvarle, cuando…

Frenó en seco al oír el tintineo de la madera chocando contra los azulejos del suelo. Tornó raudo sobre sí para comprobar que, en efecto, nadie más debería de estar allí para causarlos. Que Damen, como al tornar encontraba, seguía perdido en su inconsciencia. Pero que, iluso de él, Teren no había venido solo.

Ysera cogía la varita de Damen de donde esta había caído al ella buscarla. Con lágrimas en los ojos, un terror sin nombre causado por el haberle visto así. Por tener a Damen a sus pies y ya no poder dedicarle su tiempo, pues el que le causaba tal estado giraba en plenitud a ella.

-        ¿No te cansas? –realmente agotado.

La chica se aferraba al arma de Damen para alzarse plenamente y, temblorosa, encararle como le permitiese su estado emocional.

Antes de dedicarse a ella, Alexander se aseguró de lanzar contra Teren otro rayo de martirio con el que el chico debería entretenerse. Sin mirarle, pero sabedor de la recepción por el nuevo gruñido que su rival emitía. Por el rostro con el que Ysera acogía un nuevo temor al verle también a él padeciéndole.

-        Eres tan ilusa como él…

Se dirigía a ella con el mismo desprecio con el que miraba al cuerpo tendido de su hermano. Al que Ysera no se atrevía a volver a mirar.

-        ¿Vas a usar su varita? ¿Contra mí? –empoderado. Se llevaba la mano a la espalda, de donde sacaba la varita de la chica.- Te la devolvería, pero tengo curiosidad… ¿Te crees que te va a dar resultado?

No respondía, se limitaba a mantenerla a media altura, apuntando al chico que recuperaba los pasos perdidos en anterioridad. Se sonreía.

-        Vamos, pruébalo.

Sin esperar que Ysera cumpliese su petición de manera tan temprana, recibía el hechizo de la chica para apenas permitirse sufrirlo unos segundos.

Entraba en su mente, sentía en cómo se movía que no lo hacía con comodidad. Por miedo, por nerviosismo, por no usar su propia varita. Cualquiera podía ser el motivo al que acudir para justificarlo, pero Alexander sabía que, al menos, él la controlaba. Expulsándola de diferentes recovecos, de todo lo que Ysera quisiese revivir en él. De Damen. De todo el sufrir que le había causado en ese mismo lugar no hacía tanto.

Como si la chica quisiese hacérselo recordar. Llamando a su conciencia para, intentar al menos, lograr hacerle sentir la decepción.

Sin conseguirlo. Sin llegar a ello, como tampoco al pensar que Alexander sabía quería encontrar. Abría los ojos ciertamente aturdido. Causa común de sufrir la  _Legeremancia_ , por mísera que esta fuese. Pero con suficiente cordura como para, al menos, burlarla una vez más.

La última.

-        ¿Algo de utilidad? –provocó. Lo que, por la serenidad que ella mostraba ahora, le devolvía el golpe.

-        Sí.

Los ojos de Ysera desconectaron de los suyos para mirar a la espalda del muchacho. A donde Teren debía estar, pero Alexander sabía que no en condiciones de poder siquiera levantarse. Por eso con sorpresa y duda se giró, aún aturdido por la intromisión de Ysera, incapaz de una rápida reacción.

La que, en cambio, Storm sí tenía.

-         _Desmaius_.

En cuanto Alexander recibió el impacto, su cuerpo no tardó en vencerse contra el suelo. Ahora, ningún tiempo podían perder.

-        ¡Ayuda a Teren!

La que más energía guardaba, Storm, obligaba a Ysera a correr en ayuda de quien aún seguía doliéndose en su puesto. Rauda Ysera cogió su varita y la de Darrow del cuerpo de Alexander, antes de correr a Teren y darle el tarro que sacaba de su espalda para que el chico lo bebiese y pudiese aparecerse.

Mientras, Storm, cuidadosa, se acercaba con temor al cuerpo depauperado de Damen para, como podía, hacer un rápido diagnóstico que no auguraba nada bueno.

Esperó a que Teren se alzase para correr a él y esperar del experto una mejor valoración. A nada llegaron cuando en su rostro se pintaba también el horror.

-        No… -suplicaba.

Ysera no había llegado a acercarse, quedando paralizada una vez más a la espalda, incapaz de hacer más que mirarle.

-        Damen… -suplicaba Teren.- Joder… -girando a todos lados, asegurándose de que Alexander aún seguía en trance.- Vámonos.

No había tiempo que perder. Se abrazó como pudo al cuerpo de su amigo y, suplicando, esperó que este llegase en buenas condiciones al otro lado de la dimensión. O que, al menos, su estado no empeorase como tanto temía.

Aterrizó sobre el salón de los Brice en donde Darrow y Eo no perdían ni un segundo para ayudarle a depositar el cuerpo sobre la mesa. Allí, varias mantas le acogían, al igual que un sinfín de tarros a los que dar uso. Eo ya se había separado. No solo por dar espacio, sino por la nefasta impresión que daba el ver a Damen de esa forma.

Darrow, al contrario, permanecía junto a Teren con el gesto inexpresivo, aturdido por lo que sus ojos veían, aún aguados desde que comenzase a llorar tanto tiempo atrás. Negaba su gesto, emitiendo así poco a poco las primeras emociones. Retrocedía en pasos, inconsciente, chocando con una Storm recién llegada que en urgencia acudía a un Teren al que no le bastaba nada.

-        Antinflamatorios.  –le urgía. Storm buscaba.

Bajo la mirada de una Ysera que, bajo el manto de su llanto, no era capaz de siquiera respirar.

Mientras, Teren se ayudaba de sus manos para abrir sin cuidado en dos la camisa de Damen y dejar ver que su pecho no envidiaba nada a las marcas que por su cuello corrían. Hasta todas las conexiones de su corazón se marcaban en extensa forma, tan fáciles de ver que podrían tocarlas. A Storm la imagen la aturdió tanto como para no ser capaz de acudir con premura a un Teren que se la exigía.

-        ¡Storm!

Tuvo Darrow que acudir a la chica para quitarle el bote y acudir en el auxilio. Pestañeaba la chica, confusa, horrorizada ante lo desconocido. Pues después de ver heridas profundas en la superficie de un cuerpo, el verlas nacer desde el interior y de esa forma, a sabiendas de dónde provenían, le resultaba incluso peor de asimilar.

-        Por todos lados, vamos.

Con torpeza Darrow quitaba la tapa del antinflamatorio para, dentro, coger con los dedos una pomada suave de color violáceo. No reparó en la cantidad, cogió tanta como pudo y comenzó a extenderla por el cuello del chico mientras Teren, con igual propósito, se agenciaba otra buena cantidad para extenderla por su pecho. Empezando por el lado izquierdo, con sutileza.

Recorrían cada vena, cada marca. El color de la crema tornaba a un negro azabache cuando este contactaba con lo que debía curar, y solo se absorbía cuando parecía hacer algo de efecto.

Necesitaron de mucha cantidad y muchas tandas para que las marcas disminuyesen en volumen al menos un poco. Pero no bastaba, ni siquiera ahora con la colaboración de Eo en la aplicación.

-        Dámelos. –exigía Teren sobre los tarros redondeados que Darrow tenía más cerca.

Sin perder un segundo, el chico se los entregaba. Aprovechaba la pausa del unte para secarse con la manga de su propia camisa el llanto que le nacía por lo que veía como inútil. Agradecía Teren el poder mantener el suyo propio a raya. El concienciarse en demasía para, pese a que se escapase, saber que la concentración lo era todo en ese momento.

-        Ábrele la boca. –así hacía Darrow.

Teren vertía sobre ella, con cuidado, uno de los tarros de anaranjado y viscoso líquido. Eo seguía untando pomada, y pausaba con una mano para tapar la boca del chico e impedir que el brebaje abandonase su cuerpo.

Pero, como era de imaginar, Damen no tragaba nada. Nula capacidad mostraba de ser capaz de reaccionar a estímulos.

Sollozando, ahora incapaz de retenerlo, Teren le miraba mientras con temblorosas manos intentaba abrir otros tantos botes de los que poder sacar soluciones.

-        Ha de tragárselo… -suplicaba.

-        No tiene consciencia… -Storm recordaba atrás, triste.

Teren, colocándose al otro extremo de la mesa para quedar tras su cabeza, echó mano de su varita y apuntó a su garganta, mientras que con la otra mano le entregaba a Darrow un gotero con el que el chico empezaba a esparcir por el cuerpo de Damen un agua roja. Esta, en pequeñas gotas, era absorbida por la piel del chico como si se extendiese en una cantidad mayor de la depositaba.

Junto a su rostro, Teren obligaba con un hechizo a Damen a tragar.

Comenzó a toser, retirando por ello Eo la mano de su rostro con miedo a ahogarle. Daba Storm un brinco a la espalda, cogiéndose de la mano de una Ysera que usaba la libre para taparse la boca y evitar el llanto. La agarraba su amiga, evitando que se venciese al suelo, que a Ysera le pudiese todo el dolor y la llevase a una inconsciencia como la que Damen padecía.

Mientras Darrow seguía con el torpe pulso la aplicación de las gotas, Eo le entregaba a Teren otro tarro del mismo color anaranjado para que lo vertiese en su boca. Teren en cambio, esperaba con desamparo.

Que Damen tosiese, que emitiese alguna reacción a lo que hacían, podía verse como algo a lo que aferrarse si no fuese porque parecía causarle más penuria que arreglo.

Vertían de nuevo el líquido en su cuerpo agitado, y ahora era Teren quien tapaba su boca y volvía a conjurar contra su garganta para que la pócima siguiese su camino. Al contrario que Eo, el chico no separó su palma de sus labios. Permitía al muchacho respirar por la nariz, pero le impedía moverse mientras tragase.

Sabía por experiencia con él lo mucho que le dolía. Era como revivir cada tortura que le hubiesen causado para, solo así, poder expulsarla de nuevo. Algo horrible de padecer, y también horroroso de presenciar. Por eso Teren insistía en que Damen lo ingiriese, para que pronto el pesar pudiese ser cosa del pasado. Y así lo hizo con los siguientes dos.

-        No basta…

Se lamentaba. No eran suficientes cuatro tarros, y Teren echaba mano del último que quedaba sobre la mesa.

-        Dime cómo hacer más… -Storm ofrecía, aunque Teren negase.

-        No hay tiempo, ni ingredientes—

-        Pero puedo intentar—

-        No…

Con experiencia lamentaba que no fuese suficiente. Que la complejidad de la que necesitaba aquella mezcla no congeniaba con la urgencia que tenían.

Abría el último bote, vertiendo él de nuevo el líquido mientras Darrow se limitaba a aferrarse a la mano de Damen suplicando que fuese tan fuerte como él sabía que podía ser. Paliando todas las sacudidas que su cuerpo demostraba por la reacción. Tembloroso Teren vertía la poción sobre su boca, dejando caer el recipiente al lado sin cuidado para de nuevo tapar su boca y hacerle tragar.

Esta vez, la sacudida fue aún mayor. Tanto, que su reacción fue dada con cierta consciencia.

Agarraba Damen la muñeca de Teren, el que lo vio venir, para intentar quitársela de su boca y poder escupir la poción que por dentro le estaba quemando. Insistió Teren en mantenerla, ayudándose ahora de un Darrow que le agarraba como podía de los brazos, de una Eo que, cuidadosa, mantenía su hombro más cercano pegado a la mesa. 

Atrás Ysera se giraba sin poder mirarlo más, acogiéndola Storm en su pecho sin ella quitar la vista de lo que esperaba fuese algo resolutivo.

Dieron igual las tres fuerzas sosteniéndole, Damen se dejaba llevar por el dolor de su interior para deshacerse de todos y girar sobre sí queriendo escupirlo. Eo se retiraba asustada, y Darrow le daba espacio aturdido por no saber qué hacer. Pero Teren se mantenía al frente, colocándose estratégicamente para poder rodear su cuello con un brazo y tapar la boca con el otro.  Obligándole a tragar, haciendo que Damen rechazase la idea de que eso le haría mal.

Gruñía, enmudecido por su amigo, emitía el dolor que le estaba causando. Lágrimas caían por su rostro de igual manera que el de Teren se empañaba por las suyas propias, ya incontrolables. Dudaba Darrow en qué hacer, temblando sus manos a media altura por no saber cómo hacerle descansar.

Fue cuestión de segundos que su propio cuerpo tomase la iniciativa. Que las sacudidas paliasen, igual que su rabia por sentirlas. Que Damen recuperase la inconsciencia, que cayese de nuevo poco a poco en un descanso que, ahora al menos, se pintaba más plácido que el previo.

Le ayudaba Teren a caer tumbado sobre la mesa, bocabajo, tan descuidado que el brazo de Damen caía por el exterior para colgarla allí sin fuerza alguna.

Se arrodillaba ahora Teren frente a él. Frente a su rostro sudado, tenso, que poco a poco calmaba las arrugas de su frente para mostrarse más relajado. Aún guardaba ese color enfermizo, aún las marcas de su cuello se dejaban ver hasta de espaldas. Pero el de Ravenclaw no mostraba su estrés con tanto esmero ahora, más bien parecía querer recuperar la calma, lo que transmitía la misma al resto que miraban.

Acarició Teren su pelo, separándole de su frente como buenamente pudo, analizando cada detalle de su gesto para querer ver en él que, al menos, se estaba recuperando. Que Damen no les dejaría aquel día.

Acarició su contorno, de sien a mandíbula, varias veces en señal de un cariño que seguramente el chico necesitaba. Una falta que, pese a saber no podían borrar, deseaba al menos Teren menguar de alguna forma.

Apoyó con cuidado su frente sobre la suya, en búsqueda de paz al sentirle recuperando la respiración gradual. Ardía, la cabeza de Damen debía de estar mostrando los grados más altos de una fiebre que podría aún causarle estragos. Pero Teren sabía que podía curarle eso, y que lo peor ya había pasado.

Besó su sien, antes de, con delicadeza, abrazar su rostro y seguir acariciándolo. Buscaba la mirada ahora de Darrow, de un chico que, como la víctima allí tumbada, recuperaba poco a poco la capacidad de inhalar con normalidad. Aún con llanto en los ojos, brotando descontrolado por tan densa acumulación.

Se dejaba vencer él sobre la madera, apoyándose con las manos junto al cuerpo de Damen y suspirando profundamente. Volví a buscar la mirada de su amigo, de un Teren que aún le buscaba a él, y llevó una de sus manos a los rizos rubios del salvador para agradecerle por todos el que lo hubiese vuelto a hacer.

Luego, tras recuperar cierta compostura, cada cual tomó su papel.

Ysera buscó sentarse, aún aturdida y siendo la más incrédula de los presentes. Fue Eo con ella, a sentarla en un sillón y traerle algo de agua que pudiese beber. Repartió luego con Darrow que la tomaba de un trago, con un Teren que apenas se mojaba los labios, y con una Storm que acudía ahora a la mesa a continuar los tratamientos.

Ayudó a Darrow a deshacerse de la camisa de Damen, a extender por las marcas de su espalda, oscuras pero desinflamadas, la crema que en un inicio echasen por su pecho. Quedaba poca, pero bastaba para que hiciese efecto. Cubriendo luego su cuerpo recogido sobre la tabla con una manta tupida para que el frío no le abrazase.

Mientras Teren permanecía acuclillado junto a su rostro, aplicando sobre su frente otros remedios para paliar su fiebre. Permaneció allí al acabar, aún acariciándolo, aún transmitiéndole compañía. Recordándole para cuando despertase, que, pese a lo sufrido, no estaba solo. Que nunca lo estuvo, y que ahora, sin duda, nunca lo estaría. 


	115. Chapter 115

Se permitieron tomarse un respiro. Al menos, mientras Damen recuperase su energía y su plena cordura.

Obligaron, de inicio, a Teren a tomarse un descanso. Solo cuando Damen descansaba plácidamente sobre la mesa, el chico sintió sus propios músculos padecer los conjuros que Alexander había echado contra él en su proceso de distracción. Le retiraba Storm de frente a Damen, en donde aún seguía, asegurándose de que su fiebre bajaba, de que su respiración se nivelaba. Asegurando que harían lo mismo, le exigieron subir al cuarto de Darrow a dormir, aunque fuese a intentarlo.

Quedaba abajo Ysera ahora en el puesto del chico. Sentada en un taburete frente a Damen para, junto a él, esperar que el tiempo pasase. Darrow había optado por subir al dormitorio de invitados para tomar ejemplo de sus palabras y también darse un descanso. Permanecía junto a Ysera una Eo que aún no daba crédito a lo que veía. Confusa aún al ver a Damen Dantsov en su propia casa, sin tener que temerle o buscarse defender de él.

No molestó a Ysera en ningún momento. La chica, apoyada sobre la mesa la cual usaba de almohada, se limitaba a mirar a un Damen que en un profundo sueño recuperaba la calma plena. Teren se había asegurado de inducirle en uno relajante, que las pesadillas no acudiesen a él en pelotón al menos esa noche. Ysera, en herencia, había cogido lo que Teren dejó a su lado para ir tratándole en los tiempos estipulados.

Un poco más de crema para las marcas, de un nuevo tarro que abrían a su disposición, y algunas esparcidas por su frente para tanto calmar el dolor como para asegurarse de que sus sueños se daban correctamente.

Pasó así unas cuantas horas, tantas que la tarde ya tomaba prácticamente su marcha. Fue a la vez del regreso de Storm cuando Ysera dejó su posición.

La chica, sin sueño ni intenciones de tomar uno, había decidido acudir a las otras casas donde habían dividido a los heridos para recabar información. No dio con su madre, algo que en el fondo agradecía, confusa sobre cómo tratar el tema de Damen aún, pero sí consiguió hablar con Rannier, también con Nina.

No traía muy buenas noticias de ninguno de los lugares, y, pese a compartirlas desesperanzada, ni Eo ni Ysera parecieron sorprenderse.

Como estaba planeado, en el momento del regreso de los tres, Darrow avisaría a Violetta para acudir a la casa de los Dantsov a través de la imagen que él les facilitaba. Allí, debían hacerse con el cuerpo de Alexander, encerrarle hasta que pudiesen hablar con Damen. Pero, como era de esperar, el cuerpo del chico no estaba en ningún lado. O por lentitud del Eje, o por hábil premura del muchacho, este se despertó de su trance antes de que llegasen a él.

Y ahora, su paradero, era desconocido.

-        Ve a descansar…

Storm animaba a Ysera. Solo habían compartido palabra para informarse sobre lo sucedido con Alexander, y aún se negaban, tanto una como la otra, a ser capaces de tratar el tema que relacionaba al chico con la realidad. Pese a ambas haber estado ajenas a la misma, pese a estar en igualdad de condiciones, algo las hacía no querer charlar.

A la recién llegada, por la vergüenza que la carcomía por cómo había tratado a Damen frente a ella. A Ysera, por sentirse aún engañada y haber defendido teorías que, pese a ser ciertas, ahora se basaban en otros fundamentos.

La convenció, al menos, de que se separase del chico y fuese a descansar. Eo hizo lo propio, acompañándola para compartir cuarto. Algo que, o era buena idea, o se presentaba como pésima. Pues ninguna, en especial Ysera, contaba con tener un sueño tranquilo de conseguir encontrarlo y, de cara al descanso de la otra, la capacidad de disfrutarlo iba a ser nula. Al menos, eso sí, se podrían calmar entre ellas en caso de que alguna sufriese un turbio despertar.

Se quedaba Storm ahora sentada en un sillón junto a las estanterías. Observando el cuerpo de Damen, que descansaba en horizontal frente a ella.

Desviaba la mirada constantemente y, siempre que la dirigía de nuevo al muchacho, un escalofrío la recorría de enojo e inutilidad. Ambos a partes iguales.

No cambió la cosa cuando Darrow bajó las escaleras, aún adormecido y con un rostro que denotaba que su descanso no había sido fructífero. Pasaba el chico primero por la cocina para coger algo de agua y, luego, dirigirse al cuarto de estar.

Antes de tomar asiento junto a Storm, pasó por la mesa para observar el estado de Damen. De frente a él, como ya hiciesen los demás, acariciaba su frente en busca de averiguar su temperatura. Sin duda, mucho más regular que cuando llegase, aunque aún ligeramente alta para lo deseado. Cogió un poco de crema y la untó, igual que echó mano del gotero para esparcir su líquido una vez más por la espalda. Se estremeció ligeramente el chico, sin llegar a despertar, y eso provocó que Darrow cesase en sus curaciones al menos por un instante.

Volvió a cubrirle con la manta y, ahora sí, se dirigió a donde Storm descansaba para dejarse caer sobre reposabrazos del sofá.

-        ¿No quieres descansar?

Ella se limitó a negar, con los ojos cansados puestos en Damen. De intentar negar su sueño, Darrow sin duda no la creería lo más mínimo.

-        Deberías… -cariñoso, recordaba.- Todos necesitamos al menos descansar un poco la men—

-        ¿La has descansado tú? –sin mirarle aún. Él negó.- Entonces…

Encogiéndose de hombros. Para qué intentar hacer algo que sin duda era inútil. Para ella, y para todos los presentes.

-        Alexander escapó. –informó al que aún desinformado estaba.

Como hiciesen Eo e Ysera, la sorpresa no se mostró en su rostro. Bien sabía Darrow que eso iba a pasar, tanto que ni siquiera se planteaba que Violetta y los demás hubiesen podido llegar a tiempo y sufrir algún tipo de daño de dar con él allí.

-        ¿Te lo ha dicho tu madre? –negó ella. Al frente. Luego, se sonrió.

-        Ya no me extraña que no me diga nada, visto lo visto.

Protestó. Darrow bajó el gesto, pero no en vergüenza, sino en asunción. La de algo que sabía, tarde o temprano, le iba a pasar con todas ellas.

-        Sabes que no teníamos otra opción ¿no? –recordó, en buen agrado. Storm alzaba las cejas.

-        Claro. Y por ello dejarnos a tu hermana y a mí de idiotas frente a él siempre. O a Klapp.

Que le mencionase consiguió que Darrow alargase su silencio. Algo en ella la obligaba a disculparse, pero su enojo le impedía siquiera intentarlo.

-        Era necesario. –insistía él, dolido.- Por mucho que os duela, teníamos que hacerlo así.

-        A qué coste. –recriminaba.- Todo el mundo le odia—

-        Al coste de todas las víctimas y de toda la sociedad mágica, Storm. –incrédulo de tener que explicarlo.- Ni a Teren ni a mí nos gusta el ver el odio que recibe, y créeme, nadie más que Damen sabe lo que se sufre, y aun así él lo aceptó siempre. No creo que sea justo que le uses a él para defenderte a ti, porque él es el primero en aceptarlo. Ni que antepongas tu interés en eso al que de la cuasa.

Pese a ganarle él en altura por su posición, y al no haber intentado siquiera el dar con su mirada, Storm relegaba su rostro al lado opuesto solo para poder evitarle más. Fruncía el ceño, molesta, por todo y sin que nada fuese específico.

No quería seguir con esa parte de la conversación. No en esos momentos, y esperaba tampoco en el futuro.

-        Le he tratado como a una mierda. –reprochaba. A ella misma, al chico que la escuchaba.

-        Nadie te culpa, Storm… -calmaba como podía.

-        Yo sí lo hago. –defendía.- Me da igual no haberlo sabido, tú mismo has dicho, siempre lo dices, que son mis prejuicios hacia él los que me han hecho odiarle. Ni siquiera tenía motivos—

-        Sí los tenías…

Buscaba su mano. Intentar acaparar su atención más allá que en manera auditiva. Pero Storm seguía negándosela.

-        Le escuchabas hablar con Alexander, siempre decías que se comportaba extraño con Ysera, y nosotros sabiendo lo que de verdad pasaba no lo decíamos—

-        Sigue sin ser motivo. –castigaba.- Hasta lo de los Sevriens, no tenía pruebas porque hasta escucharle con su hermano tenía explicación, vosotros me la dabais. Y después de lo que pasó con Santoro, y hasta lo del campo de Quidditch, debería de haber visto que era obvio que no era lo que esper—

-        Storm…

Abandonaba su puesto para arrodillarse frente a ella. Coger sus manos allí, con una de las suyas mientras la restante buscaba dirigir su rostro al frente. A él. Que intentase creerle con la mirada más allá de solo con la escucha.

-        No pasa nada. –insistía.- Damen lo entiende. Él sabe—

-        Le convertí en serpiente… -sollozaba, recordando su enfrentamiento en clase de Transformaciones.

El cómo el chico había reaccionado, cuán ofensivo le resultó a Damen que Storm le comparase con ese animal. Por muy cargada en odios y motivos que estuviese para hacerlo, se imaginaba una y otra vez la reacción del chico, el enfado y decepción que Damen había mostrado hasta cuando salió tras él.

No quería llorar, y que Darrow se sonriese con ternura, la perturbaba tanto que estuvo a punto de comenzar a manotearle.

-        Eso fue doloroso, sí. –le dio, al menos dos veces en los hombros para deshacerse de su cercanía.

-        Te estoy diciendo que me horroriza pensar en ello, y tú vas y te ríes—

-        No me estoy riendo -torpemente, recuperaba seriedad.- Es solo que, desde entonces, siempre que hemos hablado de ti, saltaba con que no se iba a acercar, no le fueses a transformar de nuevo en una. –gruñó en sollozo ella.- Vale, vale, lo dejo estar… –se acogía a ella de nuevo.- En serio, no pasa nada. A él le dolió, claro, pero no te culpa—

-        Esto es una mierda, cómo narices le miro ahora yo a la cara…

Suspiró él, con media sonrisa. Sabía que a Storm le costaría acostumbrarse a ello, como siempre había imaginado que sucedería. Ni la iba a culpar antes, ni la culpaba ahora. Agradecía al menos que la chica cesase en su intento por, al menos, culparles a ellos de algo de lo que no habían tenido elección.

Había escondido ella el rostro mínimamente, angustiada con su propia presencia, sin querer darle atención a la del chico aún arrodillado frente a ella. El que la buscaba, aún con media sonrisa triste. Al que no podía rechazar por mucho interés que en ello pusiese.

-        Lo importante es que ahora os lo hemos podido decir… -explicaba él. Storm le miraba, afligida.- Y que ya, por el motivo que sea, no va haber más mentiras.

Aún atormentada, Storm le retiraba la mirada para no sentirse tan presionada por la calidez de sus ojos. Darrow en cambio, buscaba la que ella le pudiese hacer sentir.

-        Al fin y al cabo lo importante es que ahora trabajemos juntos, ya todos… -daba igual su interés, Storm no le miraba. Ahora, de hecho, ni pestañeaba mirando a su espalda.- Y no te preocupes de lo que haya pasado hasta ahora, él no—

-        Darrow. –agitó sus manos, urgiéndole. Raudo el chico tornó el rostro.

Apenas permaneció arrodillado unas milésimas después de girar el gesto a su espalda. En donde Damen se estiraba bajo la manta antes de hacerse un ovillo una vez más. No como forma definitiva, sino para luego abrir los ojos e intentar apoyarse con sus brazos de alguna forma sobre aquella mesa.

Tan torpe, tan frágil, que Darrow corrió a ayudarle.

-        Ey, ey, espera… -socorría, cogiéndole de los brazos para ayudarle a colocarse sobre la mesa.

Fue difícil hacerlo sin que Damen no sufriese varios mareos, que viese todo girando a su alrededor, haciendo Darrow aún mayor fuerza para retenerle erguido. Storm, que se había alzado para intentar ayudar, quedaba a medio camino sin saber muy bien qué hacer en base a lo que el chico pudiese necesitar.

Se limitó a esperar, mientras Darrow posaba sus manos sobre sus hombros, luego dirigiéndolas a su cuello para, después, subirlas a su rostro, en donde finalmente se plantó a analizarle.

-        ¿Estás bien? –quería saber, angustiado.

Esperaba respuesta de un Damen que aún no era capaz de abrir los ojos plenamente, que se apoyaba con manos vagas contra sus brazos sintiendo que iba a caer de frente.

-        Qué necesitas, qué te traigo… -quería saber, sin que Damen diese aún respuesta.

Se llevaba el aturdido una mano a la frente, en donde sentía el bombardeo de sus latidos recreando en efecto un tambor.

-        ¿Te duele? ¿Estás bien? –insistiendo Darrow, nervioso.- Di, di algo, por favor.

Le era indiferente el tiempo que Damen ahora mismo pudiese necesitar. Al menos una palabra quería escucharle decir, para ya en base a ella trabajar. Sin ser consciente de lo que presionaba, sin pararse a pensar en lo que pudiese causarle. Damen apretaba su palma contra la frente antes de, nuevamente, pararla sobre sus brazos.

Iba a hablar, lo estaba al menos intentando. Darrow echaba un ojo a la mesa, a todos lados en caso de tener que echar mano de cualquier remedio que Damen necesitase. Se asustaba, que algo no estuviese yendo bien en su recuperación era, cuanto menos, estresante, y Darrow desconocía que podría estarle causando el mayor problema. Si la fiebre, si el dolor interno por la tortura, si algún tipo de molestia muscular…

Se impacientaba, esperando oírle hablar.

-        Ya… -intentaba.- Ya que no me hacéis ni caso… Al menos tumbadme en algo mejor que una jodida mesa…

Le llevó varios segundos a Darrow reaccionar. Haciéndolo con una sonrisa que luego emitió un ligero regocijo de alegría. Se abrazó al chico con tanto ímpetu que Damen solo pudo gruñir en dolor. Una vez más, a su amigo le era indiferente. Necesitaba acogerle.

-        No me lo puedo creer. –decía el de Gryffindor, emocionado.- Estás bien. Por Merlín, estás bien. –de nuevo se abrazaba a él. Damen, también, gruñía.

-        Darrow, vas a matarme—

-        Lo siento, lo siento.

Había corrido Storm al oírle hablar hacia la escalera, en donde había gritado el nombre de todos para que se dignasen ahora a bajar. Mientras Darrow seguía celebrándole. Acariciando su rostro, besando ahora sus mejillas con tanto deseo que Damen seguía gruñendo.

-        Para, por favor. –suplicaba, sin mucho esfuerzo tampoco.

No iba a mentir y decir que no le complacía sentir a su amigo así.

-        Te quiero ¿lo sabes? Porque te quiero. –Damen se sonrió. Se mordió el labio con sutileza, cansado, mirándole.

-        Ya lo veo. –volvió Darrow a abrazarle.

Ahora, Damen intentó corresponder el gesto con sus torpes brazos. Llenándolos de añoranza, de un calvario pasado durante tantísimo tiempo que ahora le permitía al fin mostrarse libre con él. A quien, después de tres años, podía abrazar sin miedo a que le viesen hacerlo. Sin necesidad de ocultar lo mucho que deseaba poder sentirle.

Le costaba mantener los brazos cruzados. Unos temblorosos a los cuales destinaba las pocas fuerzas que pudiese en su interior tener. Las que en cambio se esfumaban cuando oía los pasos trotando por la escalera, los que ella había detonado al correr escalera abajo, para al final de la misma quedar clavada.

Sobre el hombro de Darrow, Damen había girado el rostro para observarla. A una Ysera recién levantada que no había perdido el tiempo no solo en bajar, sino en sentir el deseo de llorar con solo verle moverse. De una pieza, y en aparente recuperación.

Temblaba, nerviosa y sin saber qué hacer. Si esperar, si darse la vuelta y marchar de nuevo arriba, o si correr a él y abrazarle ahora que Darrow parecía soltarle para su presencia compartir.

Decidió no pensar.

Dejarse llevar por lo que sus entrañas le decían hacer. Cargar sus piernas de nuevo para acelerar sus pasos otra vez y llegar a él. Abrazarle, abrazarse a él sin que Damen, una vez más, pudiese responder como le hubiese gustado hacerlo. Algo que con Darrow no contaba en urgencia pero que, con Ysera, sentía ir a estallar si no lo conseguía.

Se esforzó, en acogerla también con sus brazos, acercándola a él por la cintura, hundiendo en su hombro su rostro de igual manera que ella hacía contra el suyo. Sintiendo el dolor de sus músculos por la fuerza que depositaba en ellos para no romper el abrazo. Ignorándolo por completo al sentir la gratificación de poder, al fin, no tener remordimientos al juntarse a ella.

Ysera no tardó en derrumbarse contra él, y Damen asumía que, si no lloraba de vuelta, era porque su cuerpo simplemente no era capaz de generar el llanto. Pues deseo no le faltaba, el dolor en el pecho así se lo decía.

Que Ysera ya supiese la verdad. Que, pese a ella, no le juzgase como temía. Que no huyese de él como tanto temor había sentido por ello.

Que ignorase el odio merecido que había sentido por su parte esas últimas semanas para ahora dar paso a lo que ambos ansiaban.

Selló su sentir con un beso. Alejándose de su cuello para buscar sus labios y allí descansar los suyos. Era menos costoso de responder que un abrazo, y aun así Damen sintió morir de dolor con solo intentarlo. Una muerte mucho más plácida de la que había esperado tener horas atrás, una que, pese al suplicio con el que castigaba a su cuerpo, sabía a gloria.

Una que no recordaba, una que Ysera se empeñaba en hacerle ahora saber. Para que, sin necesidad al fin, no tuviese que olvidarla. Que ese beso fuese un nuevo primero, pero sin duda el último de una larga lista que Damen siempre había odiado borrar.

Se separó de sus labios para mirarle. Observar sus ojos azules. Gritando, pasionales, y sinceros. Por fin su mirada, por fin esos iris claros que tanto había echado de menos. Ahora disculpándose con ella sin mediar palabra, sin necesidad de expresar más de lo que sus ojos expresaban. Tan claros, tan fieles al fin a todo lo que su ser sentía.

Ysera volvió a besarle, a acoger su rostro con sus manos para facilitarle ahora una tarea que sabía le costaba. Porque Damen había llevado una mano a la tabla bajo él, sin ser capaz de mantener ambas al frente y ya bastándole una para aferrarse a su cintura.

Tardó Ysera en soltarle, sin que nadie lo sintiese tardío ni ellos lo viesen excesivo. Fue en cambio separarse de él y Damen recordar que le quedaba energía aún para algo más.

Para quien a apenas unos metros le miraba con el mismo nerviosismo que hubiese mostrado Ysera, con idéntica indecisión, e igual manto de lágrimas cubriendo sus ojos.

Teren al menos guardaba la capacidad de reaccionar mínimamente. De emitirle una media sonrisa tímida, como si pese a todo, sintiese que debía disculparse primero antes de celebrarle con vida. Algo estúpido hasta para el propio Damen, el que ignorando su posible torpeza, se separaba de la mesa para acelerar a él y fundirse contra su cuerpo.

Era ahora Teren al que le costaba responder. Emitir la misma fuerza en sus brazos, equipararse a la que Damen depositaba contra su cuerpo, abrazándose a él a media altura para que Teren se aferrase directamente al bajo tronco. Escondía en su hombro su rostro, dejando que Teren lo ocultase contra su pecho. Cuando se hubo separado, ni se sorprendió de ver sus lágrimas, ni tampoco de sentir las suyas propias al fin cayendo. Hasta se dedicaba a secar las de Teren, sonriéndose como él hacía.

Estaba bien. Un pensar que ambos compartían respecto al otro. El de ver a un hermano con vida, pese a temer lo peor.

Cogió Teren sus manos con fuerza, estiradas hacia el suelo, y luego, sin perder tiempo, le obligó a tomar asiento. Ahora, en un sillón.

-        ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Quieres agua? –preguntaba un Darrow que se había acercado a ambos, llevándole la manta a un Damen que no le hacía ni caso a la misma. Solo cogía el chico una camiseta simple negra que Darrow le tenía preparada.

-        Necesito explicaciones, si es posible.

Lento se dejaba doblar hacia atrás, sintiendo los dolores en su columna. En todos sus músculos lumbares. Gruñía. No tardó Ysera en ir a sentarse junto a él.

-        De qué tipo… -Teren, mientras Darrow iba a por un agua no solicitada.

-        Bueno, no sé. Empecemos por qué narices habéis hecho. –maldiciéndole sin mucho esmero, pero cierta dedicación.

Teren bajaba el gesto fingiendo no tener remordimientos. Al fin y al cabo, no los tenía.

-        Lo que teníamos que hacer.

-        No era lo acorda—

-        Ysera fue muy lógica. Dijo que éramos todos contra ti, así que, tu voto no vale. –Darrow, regresando. Damen frunció el ceño a Ysera.

-        ¿Desde cuándo eres lógica?

Ella, aún incapaz de hablar, se sonreía.

-        Desde que tú eres un suicida. –Teren reprochando.

Damen le devolvió el reproche con una simple mirada fruncida.

-        No perdimos mucho tiempo… -Darrow explicaba.- O sea, ellos –mirando a los artífices.- Teníamos que traerte cuanto antes y no había—

-        ¿Qué narices hicisteis? –ciertamente aturdido ya.

-        Nada. –Teren.- Solo queríamos distraerle lo suficiente para poder aturdirle y poder traerte. Ysera trajo tu varita.

Miraba a la chica, que rauda se alzaba para ir a la estantería y cogerla. A igual ritmo volvió sobre sus pasos para ofrecérsela a un chico que dudaba en si hacerse con ella o no. Lo terminó haciendo, incómodo.

-        Quise coger la suya… -con rota voz, Ysera expresaba.- Pero cayó sobre ella, y no quería arriesgar. Fue Violetta a por él, pero… ya había huido. –lamentaba. Damen negaba, cogiendo su mano.

No encontraba grandes diferencias Damen en que su hermano portase el arma propia o no.

-        ¿Qué le hicisteis? –curioso. Temeroso, también.

-        Yo simplemente le distraje, gané tiempo para que Ysera llegase a ti y comprobase que estabas vivo. –explicaba. Ysera ya fruncía el ceño.

-        Te dejaste torturar por él, eso no es distraer. –Damen desorbitaba la mirada.

-        Teren. –molesto. En claro enfado. El que Teren ignoraba.

-        Funcionó ¿no? Pues… -proseguía.- Ysera se encargó de entrar a su mente, para debilitarle.

-        ¿Tenías tu varita? –sorprendido. Ella negó.

-        Usé… Usé la tuya, bueno… -se disculpaba.- Casi no la necesité, la usé de apoyo—

-        ¿Pero recuperaste tu varita? –no era eso lo que le preocupaba. Ella asintió.- ¿Estáis locos? –les miró a ambos.

-        Insisto, funcionó. –Teren.- Le debilitó lo suficiente para que Storm pudiese inducirle en un desmayo. Si no, a Ysera se lo habría parado.

No había encontrado inconveniente alguno al estar de lado en ese reencuentro. Storm, de brazos cruzados con aún inquietud, ahora separaba al máximo sus párpados emitiendo cierta culpa a un Teren que la mencionaba.

Prefería seguir al margen de aquello, como hacía Eo aún junto a la escalera sin atreverse a dar un paso más. En cambio la de Slytherin ahora recibía la mirada de Damen sin saber ella cómo emitirla de vuelta. Limitó sus labios a hacer una mueca, juntándose ellos y alzándose mínimamente al igual que sus hombros y sus cejas.

Damen fue más expresivo. Emitió una media sonrisa y un asentimiento. Le agradecía el riesgo tomado. A ella no tenía por qué culpar de nada.

A Teren y Darrow, en cambio…

Les dedicó de nuevo su mirada furiosa.

-        Os dije que no lo hicieseis.

-        Cállate ¿quieres? –Darrow.- Si no es por eso, no estarías aquí.

-        Me es indiferente.

Con rabia, le quitaba a Darrow la manta que el chico hubiese vuelto a coger. La desprendía y se cubría con ella. Empezaba a sentir el frío.

-       Él… -no continuaba Teren. Suspiró.- Cómo te sientes…

Prefería preguntarle por su estado a indagar sobre cómo reaccionase Alexander a algo que, en obvia presencia, podía verse.

Damen dudaba qué responder, dejando la mirada perdida en sus manos, en donde guardaba su varita, donde la paseaba sin mucho esmero.

-        Supongo que exactamente como imaginaba ir a sentirme. –confesaba.- Ha sido demasiado tiempo esperándolo, tristemente. –Ysera buscaba su mano, separándola de su arma para que, entre sus dedos, encontrase un mejor aliado.- No vi en él nada que no esperase. Eso es todo.

Era claro su malestar. Su pesar por lo sucedido, en lo que apenas quería reparar pese a que esto no abandonase su mente. Tampoco querían ni Darrow ni Teren revivírselo, después de tanto tiempo hablando de ello. Ysera se aferraba a su mano sin deseos de que Damen se aferrase al recuerdo. Prefería que lo hiciese a ella, a la esperanza que pudiese transmitirle.

-        No quiero darle vueltas. –negaba, esperando no hacerlo más de lo que ya hacía.

Volvía a quitarse la manta, como si en apenas unos segundos le hubiese proporcionado tanto calor que ahora lo detestase. Hasta, se alzaba.

-        ¿Habéis descansado? –asentían.- Vale, yo necesito algún herbovitalizante. –a Teren.

Este asentía, pero con dudas.

-        Pero, puedes subir a descansar ¿eh? aún no nos han dicho nada los Aurores, no tenemos prisa.

Había pausado Damen cualquier expresión, dejando la suya natural perdida, con cierto temor a media altura. Fue Darrow el primero en comprender que eso venía por algo, y Teren no tardó tampoco en divagar sobre ello. Hasta Ysera, que seguía cogida de su mano ahora en altura, miraba a Storm en la distancia para, comprobar también, que su compañera de casa mostraba dudas.

Prefirieron que él las aclarase.

-        Lo vi.

Podría haber sido recibido como un alivio. Era, a fin de cuentas, algo que ansiaban desde hacía tanto tiempo que ni siquiera contaban con ello. Ni tras el sacrificio de Damen para lograrlo, ni tras haber tenido que ir en su auxilio. Ni Darrow ni Teren habían recibido el mensaje, nada a su mente había acudido mientras debatían en si ir a salvarle, o no.

Por tanto, la simple opción de que Damen lo hubiese logrado, caía en saco roto para, ahora, en cambio, salir en esplendor.

Y no sabían cómo tomárselo.

Eo daba un paso hacia atrás, chocando contra la escalera y aferrándose a la barandilla de la misma por no querer caer. Storm había dejado de mirar a Ysera para, como ella, buscar la mirada de Damen, una que se presentaba con temor, con cierta vergüenza, y plenamente agotada.

Y Darrow y Teren… De primeras, solo compartieron el gesto entre ellos para, ahora, buscar a Damen en intención de confirmar lo que acababa de decir. Que estuviese seguro de sus palabras, que hubiesen entendido bien.

-        Cómo que… -Ysera.

En la que más efecto tuvieron sus palabras, la que tembló tanto que tuvo que aferrarse al brazo de Damen como hiciese Eo con la escalera para así no vencerse. Pestañeaba con apuro, respiraba con la misma prisa. Damen dudaba.

-        Lo vi al poco de él empezar a… -no nombró.- Intenté mandároslo antes de perder la conciencia –mirándoles a los dos.- pero Alexander cerró los canales. No pensé que lo fuese a hacer, fui bastante iluso.

-        Pero… -Ysera, dudosa.- Entonces Alexander lo sabe, estará sacando a toda la gen—

-        No… -Damen.- Alexander no lo sabía… Bueno, ahora sí. –lamentaba.- Es un recuerdo protegido con magia, y yo lo he robado, así que en el momento en el que lo revivo, él es consciente. Digamos que se acaba de enterar.

No habían guardado esperanzas en que le fuese un secreto, y aun así el que Alexander estuviese al tanto causaba una bajada considerable en el posible ánimo recuperado con el despertar de Damen. De ahí su tristeza, su vergüenza.

La de una culpabilidad que, pese a sentirla tan suya, no recaía en él. Como nada de lo que allí sucedía, de lo que nadie guardaba culpa, pues esta solo residía en el artífice de las barbaries. Al que ahora Ysera temía, no por ella sino por las consecuencias que tuviese el que Alexander conociese el estado del pensar. Que buscase su propia justicia a una usurpación no autorizada.

-        Damen… -solo Teren puso voz a sus pensamientos.

Le buscaba con la mirada ahora su amigo, aún cargado en la deshonra, como si, entre todas las cosas que le hacían sentir mal, también recayese el no haberlo podido compartir.

Teren, insistía.

-        Dónde es…

Ahora comprendían el poco deseo del chico por descansar. El nulo tiempo que tenían permitido perder ahora que Alexander estaba al tanto. Ahora que el líder purista, sin duda, más deseos guardaba de actuar por cuenta propia. En una venganza que querían evitar a toda cosa.

Aunque no supiesen cómo. Menos aún, cuando Damen les confirmaba que no sería fácil.

-        Es Azkaban.

Storm fue la única capaz de mover el cuerpo, y fue solo para poder aferrarse a la mesa de la espalda y buscar en ella un equilibrio que, fortuitamente, había perdido.

La que más ansiaba conocer el lugar, a la que la vida se le iba por segundos solo de pensar en el estado de sus padres, era la que ahora menos reacción mostraba. Por su confusión, por la incomprensión de las palabras. Ysera buscaba en la mirada de los demás alguna aclaración que luego quiso encontrar con palabras.

-        ¿Esa es…? –dudaba.- ¿No es la vieja prisión? –no entendía.- Pero…  Pensé que… Que la habían destruido y…

No habían hablado nunca de Azkaban. Todo lo que Ysera sabía, por poco que fuese, venía dado de los libros que leía. Eo fue la única capacitada para dar algo de información.

-        La destruyeron hace muchísimos años… O eso pensaba… -mirando a la espalda de un Damen aún cabizbajo.

-        Cómo es posible…

Darrow no comprendía, miraba a su amigo a la espera de algún detalle más. Pero Damen negaba, igual de confuso.

-        Debió conseguir el permiso a través de su padre. Y él… no sé. Ni siquiera es Azkaban como se conocía, no… No se parece, quiero decir, mantiene su forma, pero… -recuperaba la imagen.- Supongo que al construirla de nuevo, se encontraría complicaciones o simplemente quiso darle otra imagen por si la encontraban, pero mantiene su forma triangular, solo que, ahora, están cubiertas bajo un mismo techo.

-        ¿Y está en el mismo sitio? –asintió.

-        Al menos, eso parece. Tengo… Son confusas, las visiones, no sé de dónde son exactamente. –analizaba.- Sé que intentaron enterrar los restos cuando la demolieron, así que tengo visiones desde el exterior, como si ahora tuviese más tierra, o rocas, alrededor, de donde se pretendiese ocultar, no sé. –se llevaba la mano a la cabeza.- Por dentro es bastante caótico—

-        Pero… -Darrow.- Has visto a… a alguien, o…

Alzaba la mirada Damen, angustiado por la pregunta. Aún más por la respuesta. Asintió.

Y, al menos a eso, nadie quiso cuestionar. Por respeto, a una parte y a la otra. A quien sufriría los males y al que, ahora, los guardaba consigo en un recuerdo nada agradable.

-        Voy a ir, antes de que él decida actuar—

-        ¿Qué? –Teren, asustad.- Estás lo—

-        Si Alexander no pensaba tirarla abajo, lo hará ahora que es consciente de que he robado el recuerdo, no voy a—

-        Sigue siendo un riesgo—

-        ¿No era esto todo lo que queríamos, Teren? Saber el lugar. –recordaba.- De qué sirve si ahora no le damos uso al saber—

-        Avisa a Violetta. A los Aurores, que vayan ell—

-        Si Alexander aún no ha hecho nada, cuando vea a decenas de Aurores acudiendo, tardará un segundo en acabar con todo. No se puede mandar a tanta gente—

-        Entonces vamos nosotros. –el propio Teren.

A Damen eso le ofuscó incluso más, sin saber si adoptar plena confusión por su salvajada o si mostrar en cambio el enfado que sentía.

-        Vayamos, intentemos dar con él, y asegurarnos tiempo para poder llamar a los Aurores. Nos tendrá más ganas que nunca, y—

-        ¿Yo no puedo ser un suicida y tú piensas hacer un grupo? –Damen a Teren. Este clamaba al cielo.

-        A estas alturas de la historia y tú, aún, piensas que voy a permitir que acudas solo a esto.

-        Vamos. –Darrow corregía, aún creando mayor molestia.

-        Solo yo sé el lugar, Teren, te lo recuerdo. No sabéis ir, no nos enseñan dónde está desde hace generaciones, y si no lo comparto contigo…

No le temía. No lo hacía, porque conocía a Teren como se conocía a sí mismo. Por eso no mostró pudor al verle apuntar con su varita hacia su cuerpo, sino más bien aún un incremento de la molestia por la insistencia.

-        No me tientes a entrar en tu cabeza y sacártelo.

Damen, con rabia, le miraba de vuelta. Lejos de por las intenciones, por el simple hecho de insistir en algo que él no quería compartir. Y Teren alzaba una ceja, en soberbia, sin bajar el arma. Estaría dispuesto a hacerlo, independientemente de lo que esto afectase a Damen, si con eso se ahorraba su suicidio.

-        ¿Y bien? –el propio Teren, burlesco. Damen mordía su labio, furioso.- O nos llevas contigo, o entro y te lo—

-        Cállate.

Agotado.

Darrow y Teren se miraron, guiñando el menor el ojo al chico que, con media sonrisa, celebraba el haberse salido con la suya.

-        Y qué pensáis hacer una vez lleguemos… -Ysera preguntaba ahora.- Dices que las imágenes son confusas, tal vez—

-        No he dicho que tú vayas a venir. –Damen, ahora en asustado gesto.

-        Y yo no te he pedido permiso. –miró Ysera a Teren.

Al que era consciente de que no podían ir con limitaciones. Este asentía, causando aún mayores estragos en el humor de un Damen que, incrédulo, buscaba en Darrow algo de apoyo. Pero este se encogía de hombros.

-        La próxima vez, dejadme morir, por favor. –en rabia, dijo.

Y antes de poder oír la risa contenida de Darrow, abandonó su puesto y la mano de Ysera para, calmado, ir a la cocina y buscar algo de beber.

Todos iban a ir, quisiese él o no. Teren mantenía su idea de adentrarse en su mente para sacarle el recuerdo y, aunque supiese que podría ocultárselo sin problema, no quería enfrentarse a su amigo de esa forma. Por mucho que eso salvase su vida de manera momentánea. No dudaba que ni Teren ni la propia Ysera encontrasen la manera de acudir a Azkaban sin él proporcionarles la imagen. Y eso, sin duda, era aún más peligroso que llevarles él de la mano.

Permaneció en la cocina mientras el resto hablaba fugazmente en el cuarto de al lado. Poco a poco, fueron llegando a su posición para apalabrar cómo ir. O, al menos, el cuándo hacerlo.

Propuso Darrow comer algo antes de disponerse a marchar. No por placer, sino para asegurarse de que las energías no cayesen ya solo en el camino hacia allá. Se encargó Teren de preparar algo con el propio Damen que comer en rápida manera. Unas pastas cargadas de nutrientes, vitaminas, y calorías para soportar lo que se viniese encima. No era lo soñado, pero era lo más práctico.

Comió Damen más de lo normal, siendo hasta él consciente de que sus fuerzas estaban más al límite que las de los demás. El resto, mantuvo una dieta más normalizada, pese a las insistencias de todos en que Darrow y Teren comiesen también algo extra, a causa de sus propias heridas.

-        Tranquilo, estoy bien…

Se atrevía Damen a hablar a Ysera por primera vez en soledad después del reencuentro. Pese a la presencia de parte del grupo, nadie les prestaba atención.

Él se interesaba por su descanso, a sabiendas de que, tras lo vivido en su propia casa, la calma no sería capaz de llegar a ella con la facilidad ansiada.

-        Por qué no tomaste algún somnífero de Teren… -quiso saber.- Borran las pesadillas, tal vez—

-        A veces prefiero soñarlas. –confirmaba.- Me ayudan a recordar lo que pasa a mi alrededor…

A Damen le atravesó una punzada de dolor de un lado al otro del torso.

-        ¿No hay bastante con la realidad? –la chica se sonrió, cabizbaja.

-        Cuando dormía antes, no.

Cuando él aún se debatía entre si seguir adelante o dejarse marchar. No quiso mostrar oposición, tampoco agradecimiento. Le invadía la congoja por solo pensarlo.

-        Come alguna más, entonces…

Prefirió suplicar, ofreciéndole otra de las pastas del plato. Era consciente Ysera de lo que rondaría su cabeza, así que tampoco se vio capacitada ella para negarle la ofrenda. Aunque fuese por mero respeto, por mero cariño.

-        ¿Dónde está Storm? –el propio muchacho, consciente de que las pastas del plato aún abundaban, mientras el resto parecía prepararse ya para partir.- ¿Sigue haciendo las pociones? –Darrow asintió.

-        En el salón.

Aún le abrumaba la realidad. Después de, apresurado, preparar las pastas con Teren, había perdido la noción del espacio, comiéndose las suyas con tal de no perder ni un segundo. Ahora, de regreso a todo lo que le rodeaba, asentía concienciado de las palabras.

De nada servía que todos acudiesen a Azkaban si no lo hacían en igualdad de fuerzas. Que Storm hubiese propuesto preparar ella algunas pociones de viaje para curaciones básicas que ya se habían agotado, la dejaba fuera de la alimentación que Damen había exigido. Así que, el propio chico, cogía el plato y viajaba al salón a asegurarse de que comiese algo.

Encontró a Storm acuclillada, nivelando que lo que depositaba en cada diminuto tarro era de igual medida que al colindante.

-        No te preocupes tampoco por la exactitud. –daba ella un brinco de altura al oírle.- Aunque te pases, no creo que nos vayamos a quejar.

Eran herbovitalizantes, descongestionantes, coagulantes… Remedios que Damen veía como más positivos en caso de exceso que de limitados. Storm, que había ganado el temblor que había perdido al, cuidadosamente, depositar los líquidos, balbuceaba.

-        Oh, ya, bueno… -miraba a la mesa, llena de botes ya finalizados.- Si los lleno mucho, luego no se cierran bien. O se cierran bien, pero luego no se abren.

-        ¿Y no tenemos más tarritos? –comprobaba que todos estaban prácticamente utilizados.

-        La verdad es que no…

Hacía un rápido cálculo él de provisiones. Un recuento para saber si lo hasta ahora acumulado, les bastaría para las heridas más básicas a las que hacer frente.

Imaginaba que no. No por el número, sino porque dudaba llegar a usar esas mezclas a obvio saber de que, su hermano, acudiría a atrocidades mayores que meros huesos rotos.

-        Está bien así, creo. –opinaba, a pesar.- Nos bastará…

Ella asintió, sin más.

-        Gracias por prepararlos, por cierto. –pensando en cómo rechazar las palabras, sin sentir merecerlas. Se acumulaban sin voz en su garganta. Damen insistió.- Pero come algo, anda. –ofrecía la bandeja.- Nos necesitamos a todos en plena forma.

Con el mismo nerviosismo con el que intentaba dirigirse a él, Storm alzaba la mano al plato para coger de ello dos pastas.

-        No están ricas, no esperes milagros.

No había reparado en el sabor hasta que él hubo confirmado que este no era positivo. No mentía, esas cosas sabían a paja seca, que luego se transformaba en algo con sabor a césped mojado. Extraña sensación a la que ahora Storm no sabía si hacer frente de nuevo.

-        Lo avisé. –aunque lo hubiese hecho tarde, y para peor. Storm asintió, pese a ello.- Cómete las que quedan, yo ya estoy servido, y el resto creo que también.

Volvió a asentir, sin ser capaz ni de reprochar ni de afirmar con palabras. Las que no querían salir de su ser junto a él, junto a un Damen al que parecía serle indiferente el trato que Storm le hubiese podido dar durante ese curso.

Algo que la atormentaba solo de sentirle cerca, si ya de por sí en su ausencia la carcomía de tal manera en lo que no había sido ni un día completo.

No quería imaginar lo que sería de ella junto a Damen si esa sensación se mantenía, en un lugar tan turbio como al que se dirigían. En donde necesitaban más que nunca el trabajar en equipo, el saber cómo entender los pasos de los demás para no dar uno propio en falso, para no dejar al compañero caer.

Se giró llevada por la rabia, y le llamó con la misma. El chico, que se giraba con asombro por cómo había Storm ansiado su atención, escuchaba.

-        Esto… -dudaba ella.

Cerraba los ojos, apretando los párpados contra sí a sabiendas de que prefería aclararse ella misma antes de exponerse en confusión. Damen esperaba.

-        Lo siento. –aunque las palabras fuesen simples, todo lo que guardaba en ellas era algo más que dos simples vocablos.

Damen aún esperaba, sabedor de que Storm no se sentía aún del todo realizada con lo que había expresado.

-        Te traté como una mierda, y todo este tiempo, tú… -dejaba la boca abierta deseosa de que algo acudiese por ella sin que ella tuviese que pensarlo antes. Al no darse, Storm la cerró con labios pegados. Damen aún la miraba.- Siento haberte tomado por alguien como él, y por… transformarte en serpiente. –él se sonrió, mínimamente.- Y bueno, por todo.

Ahora no tardó Damen en negar, sabedor de que Storm ya no sabía cómo más exponerse en disculpa ante él.

-        No sabías nada. No hacía falta que te disculpases.

-        A mí sí me la hacía.

-        A mí no.

No rechazaba su necesidad por compartir el lamento, más bien le aclaraba a la chica que no se preocupase por lo que él tuviese que decir al respecto. Todo estaba bien, no había nada que reprochar ni que guardar en el recuerdo.

-        Yo siento lo de las pulgas. –recordó, en cambio. Storm no puedo evitar sonreírse mínimamente.

-        Lo dudo.

-        Ya, no lo hago.

Incapaz de mentirla en eso. Se encogía de hombros, haciendo que ella asintiese riendo en baja carcajada. Pese a su cubierta, a sus excusas para querer hechizar su piel en la de un reptil, entendía el deseo de Damen por devolvérselo.

-        Come. –insistió, a las pastas aún restantes en el plato.- Nos iremos en nada…

Más pronto que tarde, todos se reunían en el salón para que, una Storm ya alimentada, dispusiese a los presentes los frasquitos rellenados de mezclas y brebajes. Un poco de todo, solo duplicando alguna dosis en las reservas de un Damen que él mismo aceptaba ser un objetivo más claro para el ataque al que se exponían.

Portaban todos sus varitas en las manos, y en silencio, permitían a Damen que analizase la estrategia. Que decidiese cómo enfrentarse al viaje.

-        Creo que es mejor hacerlo en uno. –exponía.- Aparecer en el mismo lugar.

-        ¿Sabes a dónde? –Teren. Damen asintió.- ¿Lo haces tú o lo hago yo?

-        Puedo hacerlo, no te preocupes.

Damen realizaría la aparición del grupo presente. A esas alturas, ninguno dudaba de si fuese a ser capaz de llevarles a todos a la vez. Lo daban por hecho.

Aun así, Damen requería de ayuda.

-        Eo, voy a necesitarte al lado.

No fue la única en mostrar sorpresa. Solo Teren parecía entender el motivo, y aun así, también el chico permanecía atento a lo que la muchacha tuviese que decir al respecto.

-        No quiero aparecerme dentro en un inicio. Prefiero analizarlo todo desde fuera, tengo algunas dudas que resolver… -perdía la mirada como si quisiese hacerlo ya en inicio.- Voy a llevarnos a las elevaciones de su alrededor, pero no sé si estarán bajo la marea, o si habrá oleaje, o… -Eo asintió una vez, escuchando.- Necesito que nos envuelvas en una esfera de agua, impenetrable, para protegernos de a la que vamos.

Confusa en un inicio, Eo dudaba en cómo ser capaz de no solo recrear lo que le pedían, pues sabía hacerlo, sino en mantenerlo en la aparición y hacerlo resultar en igual medida cuando pisasen suelo.

-        ¿Cómo…? –dudaba, mirándose las manos.- Sé aparecerme, pero no sé hacer aparecer un hechizo—

-        No te preocupes. –decía él.- Tú conjúralo, yo me encargo de llevarlo. Es solo que, no puedo hacer ambas a la vez siendo nosotros tantos. –asintió ella.- Tú concéntrate en la esfera, todo el rato. –se guardaba la varita entre el pantalón y la camiseta, para ofrecer su mano a una Eo que, confundida, la miraba dudosa.

Era difícil de asumir la nueva realidad que les rodeaba. Que Damen fuese el que ofrecía su mano, el que ella tuviese que cogerla. Veía a Storm e Ysera yendo a la restante, junto a un Teren que se agarraba a su brazo. Darrow esperaba a que Eo tomase la mano de Damen para, luego él, aferrarse al brazo de la propia chica.

No la presionaban, pero ella misma depositaba en sí el saber que no tenían mucho tiempo que perder, y que, ahora más que nunca, debía confiar en sus capacidades para asegurarse de que ninguno saliese mal parado de aquello.

Asintió, por última vez, y luego cogió la mano de Damen, aún ella temblorosa, antes de depositar toda su energía en alzar su varita y envolverles en una esfera acuática mágica que mantener entre dimensiones.

Era algo que no sabía ni cómo hacer, aún no acostumbrada a las apariciones. Daba gracias porque al menos no tuviese que efectuar ambas cosas a la vez. En que la confianza en Damen, ya fuese de ella o del resto, fuese tal como para permitirse redimirse de esa responsabilidad.

La suya, era bastante simple. Y con toda la concentración que le permitía el coger su mano y sentir a Darrow a su lado, mantuvo la esfera tan en perfecta forma como esta le permitió. Sintiendo que era efectivo cuando, al abrir los ojos tras un ligero mareo, vio una ola enfurecida chocar contra sus paredes.

Pegó un grito, soltándose de Damen como hacía el resto. Pero mantuvo el arma en alto, sin querer deshacerla, a sabiendas de que eso no ayudaría.

Miró abajo y se vio sobre una porción rocosa que iba y venía de la visibilidad, cubierta por la marea rebelde de aquella noche, una que llegaba a ellos silenciosa, enmudecida por la fortaleza en la que Eo les protegía. Igual hacían todos, conscientes de que la idea de Damen no solo había sido acertada, sino de que Eo les había asegurado sobrevivir a aquel viaje.

Luego, solo quedaba enfrentarse a lo demás. A lo que Ysera veía antes que nadie.

-        Qué…

Se habría sorprendido de ver Azkaban. Sus ojos habrían tomado la imagen de aquel armatoste de piedra gigante en forma triangular a causa de la novedad, como haría con todos. En cambio, la envoltura del mismo bajo la luz de la luna era tan confusa como inesperada.

Porque Damen no había informado sobre nada que los pudiese acompañar, y en cambio aquel torreón no se presentaba en soledad.

-        Qué es eso…

Tal vez por no ponerles imagen, por no haberse adentrado en ese tipo de magia por darla como ya perdida. En ella la reacción no era tan clara como en el resto de presentes. Y ninguna guardaba tanto lamento por ver las expectativas tomando realidad como lo hacía el gesto de un Damen que, derruido, asentía a su propio pensar.

-        Dementores.

Varios centenares, levitando en rodeo de una torre que les absorbía por un orificio y les expulsaba por el mismo como si fuese un proceso natural.

No había mucho espacio en el que moverse dentro de la esfera en la que a Eo ahora le costaba mantener la fuerza. Aun así, Darrow ardía en deseos de salir de ella, de seguir lo que sus pasos habían iniciado como retroceso. El cual ni Teren, que se aferraba ahora a su mano, conseguía parar. Sabedor del miedo del chico más que ninguno de ellos.

-        Sabías… -Storm, curiosa.- Sabías que—

-        No. –Damen, confirmaba.- Pero lo imaginé… –exponía, lamentado aún.- No hace mucho, vi a Alexander leyendo libros sobre criaturas extintas. Imaginé que podría haberse hecho con alguno, pero no sabía que tantos, y menos que sería en su lugar de origen.

Aún se aferraba Darrow a la mano de Teren, aterrado, y Storm buscaba la de una Eo que sentía perder la magia poco a poco incapacitándose para mantener aquella esfera mucho más tiempo.

Era solo Ysera la que era capaz de acercarse a Damen, manteniendo aún una sorpresa extraña, como si en su cabeza nunca hubiese habido lugar a temer algo que no existía. Algo que daban por extinguido y que, en cambio, Alexander había recuperado de esa forma.

No quería pensar en ello. En que las torturas a los presentes debían de ser ahora mucho peor de las que habrían imaginado. De que prácticamente no había salvación ni para sus padres ni para nadie que sufriese de esas bestias. De la que era Alexander.

-        Por eso… -Storm, aún.- La clase del Patronus, con Wansky, tú—

-        Prefería estar preparado. –buscó a Teren a su espalda, y a Darrow.- Y no quería asustar, si me equivocaba.

-        Tarde… -Darrow, que no sabía cómo tomarse lo que les esperaba delante.

Siguieron observando lo que se les presentaba como un inconveniente descomunal a la espera de que alguna solución se presentase. Aún Storm se aferraba a la mano de Eo para que la chica no perdiese las fuerzas, y aguardaban a que Damen hiciese sus cálculos.

Que iba a ser más complicado de lo que ya habían imaginado, que Damen más que nadie sabía que no podían tomar nada como garantía. Que pocas esperanzas, por añadir alguna a una lista vacía de razones para no perder la fe, les quedaban ahora.

Se giró a ellos, con gesto perdido, y mirada enturbiada.

Era el último que les pediría nada, y aun así sabía que todos le miraban dispuestos a hacer lo que él dijese. Lo que se le ocurriese, a lo que acudiese para intentar salvar aquello. Aunque no les quisiese cerca. Por mucho que desease aún salvar al menos sus vidas.

-        No tenéis que venir. –recordó.

Y aunque tuvo esperanzas de que su silencio viniese por la recapacitación, nadie parecía mostrar deseo por negarse. Ni un Darrow aún acongojado que, temeroso de siquiera soltarse de la mano de Teren, se alejaba de su horror para acercarse a Damen con plena conciencia. De lo que aceptaba, y del riesgo que corría con ello.  

El que, por mucho que su amigo les quisiese evitar tomar, él y el resto ya habían decidido asumir.

-        Dinos cómo lo hacemos.


	116. Chapter 116

Tan difícil de afrontar como de planear. Damen observaba el alto torreón de la vieja prisión mágica a sabiendas de que nada de lo que aportase les sería de garantía. También al tanto de que, bajo la burbuja de Eo, la protección del anonimato no les sería eterna.

Pidió a la chica anclar la esfera al suelo en el que estaban. Que la mantuviese estática para así no solo ella poder descansar, sino que todos tuviesen ahora la disposición plena de escucharle.

-        Dudo que Alexander esté solo ahí dentro.

Exponía. En inicio, lo que supusiese. Le escuchaban todos.

-        No sé si cuenta con ayuda que yo desconozca, pero… -mirando a la espalda, a la cárcel.- Esto es demasiado. Hasta para él.

-        ¿Crees que habrá pedido a alguien que venga? –curiosa Ysera.- Santoro, o—

-        No… -aún con la mirada perdida. Ahora la recuperaba al grupo.- No ahora, al menos. La información bajo el  _Fidelio_  no ha sido compartida salvo por mí, si no, ya lo sabría, como él que os lo he dicho… -dudaban.

-        Entonces, recuperamos la opción de que tenga a gente allí desde el primer día. –Teren.

Ninguna de las chicas puso pegas a la aportación mientras Damen se dedicaba a asentirla. Que ya hubiesen hablado de las posibilidades de que Alexander hubiese contado con ayuda desde un inicio. Que, en ahora lugar conocido, el líder purista no trabajase en soledad.

-        No es que eso nos solucione nada, pero es mejor contar con ello. Aunque, creo que nos basta con él… -tampoco lo negaban.

Durante unos segundos no muy alargados, Damen pensó.

-        Lo ideal sería que fuésemos todos juntos, pero no creo que sea lo idóneo para lo que venimos a hacer. –exponía.- Hay que encontrar la manera más rápida de acceder a los prisioneros, y, tristemente, no he conseguido todas las imágenes. Así que, lo siento, pero, tendremos que investigar. –Darrow negó.

-        No se te ocurra disculparte. –se limitó Damen a mirarle con dejado gesto. Ignoró sus palabras.

-        Vale, tengo una imagen muy confusa de… No sé qué es, es una sala enorme, como un almacén, pero… -por más que buscaba recuperarlo, le era incapaz darle detalle.- Tal vez ahí guarda algún tipo de información respecto a las víctimas. Y creo que es buena idea saber su estado, o si siguen…

A sabiendas de que la mirada de Ysera le perseguía con un mayor sentido, Damen no quiso augurar nada negativo en esos momentos. Se limitó a comedir sus palabras, y a mantener el gesto en Teren, al que había buscado y el que, a sabiendas de lo mismo, le animaba con la mirada a continuar sin darle más vueltas.

-        Te pasaré la imagen a ti. –le decía. Sin esperar a más, Teren asentía.- Algo me dice que tú vas a entender esa sala más que yo… -buscó luego la mirada de Storm.- Ve con él.

Rauda, asintió la chica veloz. Un dúo de trabajo que ya había salvado de más de una al Eje en San Mungo. Ninguna duda surgió de la unión que daba por ello.

-        Id vosotros a los pisos intermedios. –miraba a Darrow y a Ysera.- Id alerta, no tengo ni idea de qué hay ahí, pero—

-        Tranquilo. –buscaba asegurar la calma Darrow.

Miró fugazmente, ahora sí, a una Ysera que asentía a su orden, ya aferrada a su varita y, sin poder evitarlo, temerosa de que la despedida colectiva fuese la definitiva.

-        Ven conmigo. –miraba Damen ahora a Eo.

No lo hizo en mala fe, aún no había acostumbrado su temor a la presencia de Damen en su bando. Por ello la chica buscaba la mirada de su hermano, que sin tiempo que perder le asentía en confianza. En la que Eo debía depositar ya en completa forma con el muchacho que pedía su compañía.

-        Algo me dice que Alexander no tardará en dar conmigo… -presagiaba. Una vez más, ahora horrorizada, Eo buscaba de nuevo los ojos de un Darrow que insistía.

Procedió entonces Damen a transmitir la imagen a Teren, a asegurarse de que el chico la recibía con plena claridad de igual manera que, luego en explicación, aclaraba a Storm que, no solo era más favorable que el recuerdo se transmitiese en pocas cantidades, sino que era más sencillo al existir ya un canal con el muchacho que con ella aún no se había dado.

Mientras tanto, Eo asistía a su hermano. Ya no en duda personal, sino en colectiva.

-        No creo que sea buena idea… -exponía, temerosa. Darrow desquitaba.

-        No hay otra opción, Eo—

-        Entonces, déjame ir contigo. –buscaba su mano.

Fuese por protección fraternal, o por mera aún desconfianzas hacia Damen, Eo sentía la necesidad de viajar con su hermano en aquella aventura que ya pintaba llanto en sus ojos.

Darrow, pese a ello, rechazaba.

-        No te va a pasar nada. Y Damen te necesita, así que—

-        Pero—

-        Eo… -suplicando.- No te va a pasar nada. –no asintió ella, insegura.- Le confiaría a Damen la vida de toda esa torre, Eo… -recordaba.- Estás en buenas manos.

Aun así, supo Damen que su acompañante era la menos convencida de toda la comitiva.

Escucharon todos atentos a cómo daba las últimas indicaciones, en especial a los dos a los que mandaba a una incógnita más insegura. Ni Darrow ni Ysera esperaban facilidades, y se tomaban aquello de la mejor manea que les permitía su autoestima. Fuese como fuese, no había vuelta atrás.

-        Tened la mente abierta en todo momento. –a los dos chicos, que asentían.- Comunicad lo más mínimo que veáis. También entre vosotros lo que recibáis, por si…

De nuevo un mal presagio que mejor no compartir. Pero se entendía el mensaje. Que las chicas quedasen al tanto de todo, por si alguno de los tres quedaba inhabilitado y desaparecían las oportunidades de comunicarse.

Esa simple idea, que de primeras pasaban con tanta sencillez, causaba ahora un mal revuelo.

-        Salid de donde sea que estéis si alguien… -entendieron una vez más.

Una orden que se daban entre todos, y que de igual manera se obligaban a cumplir. Pero que, sabían cada uno de los seis presentes, ninguno llegaría a efectuar.

Seguía siendo Eo la más reacia a continuar con aquello, y aun así la muchacha aceptaba coger la mano de Damen en el momento en el que el chico se la hubo ofrecido. Luego, con la vista puesta en la torre, todos se dieron un momento.

El de ser conscientes de que, ahora sí, habían llegado al límite. Al borde de un precipicio que no se les presentaba de frente con una caída agradable. La conclusión a un trabajo que de lejos venía dándose, y del que nunca habían tenido grandes esperanzas, pese a ahora ofrecérseles una última oportunidad.

La definitiva. La que no podían permitir tomar con el más mísero fallo.

Buscaban las miradas. La de las amigas que se enfrentaban a eso a un todo o nada. La de los amigos que después de tanto tiempo en la sombra, al fin podían permitirse al menos el lujo de caer luchando juntos. La de todos, al fin y al cabo, a sabiendas de que todos se ponían a disposición de un destino que, hasta ahora, no había sido muy justo con ellos.

Fueron Darrow e Ysera los primeros en desaparecer, aferrado el chico a la mano de una Ysera que, pese a no haber llevado la iniciativa del traslado, parecía liderar los deseos de ambos en plantar pie en nuevo territorio.

Se habían preguntado en un inicio el cómo sabía Damen que aquel lugar quedaba a una altura intermedia de Azkaban. Apenas unos segundos de amoldamiento al entorno les sirvieron a ambos para ser conscientes del motivo.

Toda la premura de Ysera quedaba ahora reducida hacia la espalda, empujada no solo por su temor sino por el brazo armado de un Darrow que, en inercia, también reculaba del amplio espacio entre el suelo y el abismo que se presentaba frente a ellos.

Ninguno sabía cómo era la imagen de Azkaban, ni previamente a su destrucción, ni mucho menos en posterior resultado. Ahora, al menos, esta les recibía en un pasillo falto de una pared. O al menos, de lo que debía de ser una en condiciones.

Las columnas mantenían en contacto el piso en el que estaban con el que decoraba sus cabezas, y en cambio era solo eso, finas estructuras de roca derruida, lo que daba a entender que anteriormente, en ese mismo lugar, un completo muro hubiese separado su posición del vacío al mar.

Sería lo lógico y, aun así, que fuese Azkaban, auguraba que la disposición de ese pasillo desprovisto de una pared fuese una maniobra más que intencionada.

A media altura, como había asegurado Damen, comprobaba Darrow estar asomándose al borde con cautela. Retrocedió poco después, llevado por un temor aún mayor que el que hubiese recorrido su cuerpo en un inicio. Uno que no sabía controlar y que, a sabiendas del mismo, Ysera había intentado prevenir al verle dirigirse al borde.

Había alzado la chica la varita y les había cubierto bajo un manto invisibilizador que les alejase, en esperanzas claras, de la imagen de un dementor que ahora flotaba por los alrededores. Dispuesto tras Ysera, Darrow se pegaba contra la pared con tanto terror que este no abandonó su cuerpo ni cuando la bestia hubo desaparecido al norte de la torre de nuevo.

Por si acaso, Ysera aún mantuvo el escudo durante varios segundos en gran disposición, optando por mantenerlo de una forma u otra junto a ellos mientras que recorriesen aquel camino falto de cobertura.

-        ¿No…? –confusa, y angustiada.- ¿No huelen, nuestra presencia?

A su amigo le llevó demasiado tiempo el ser capaz de formular palabra. Le buscaba Ysera con la mirada, a sus ojos acongojados y a un rostro que comenzaba a sudar en pánico.

-        Dudo que dos nuevas presas les causen diferencia con todas las que han de tener aquí…

Era horrible de pensar. Ysera rechazaba la idea tanto como podía, sin querer imaginar a esas monstruosidades beneficiándose del alma de sus padres. De siquiera llegar a recrear en su cabeza la forma de trabajo que tendrían aquellas bestias, de las cuales poco o nada había querido saber. A las cuales dudaba estar capacitada de enfrentarse.

-        Sigamos…

Fue él el que lo propuso. Tan aterrado, o al menos en cuanto al motivo, como la chica a la que cogía de la mano para echar a andar. No sabían en dirección a donde, pero, tras la aparición, Darrow había sentido la necesidad de dirigirse a su izquierda. Esperando que el oeste les esperase con algo más favorable.

Siendo difícil de definir, llegaban al cabo de unos minutos a un cruce que les animaba o a seguir adelante, o a tomar otra ruta al centro del edificio. O hasta donde este nuevo camino decidiese continuar. Sin querer desviar de nuevo la mirada hacia la apertura del muro, Darrow animaba a Ysera a tomar el camino y dejar aquel abismo atrás.

Bajó así la chica el escudo ahora, sin perder el hechizo de raíz por si pronto debía darle utilidad de nuevo.

Miraba a cada paso a su espalda, a donde Darrow seguía los suyos sin recibir ningún tipo de información por parte del resto. Al menos sabían que la conexión se mantenía. Darrow podía convocar en su mente tanto a Damen como a Teren, y ambos respondían, solo que ninguno lo hacía con algo que poder compartir en utilidad.

En las mismas se encontraban ambos. Solo ahora se podían permitir el lujo de informar sobre el atajo, tras tan largo periodo rodeando el exterior de Azkaban, y todo sin lograr aportar nada más que no fuese la penumbra del lugar.

No era digno de claustrofóbicos. Ni siquiera era idóneo para los que desconocían sufrir de ese tipo de recogimientos. A Darrow le faltaba el aire, impacientándose en el ritmo de sus pasos para llevarle con ello a chocar contra la espalda de una Ysera que saltaba asustada a cada roce.

Eran conscientes de que en aquel lugar la luz, más que brillar por carácter propio, lo hacía por su ausencia. En cambio, sentían que esta se desvanecía cada vez más a medida que se alejaban de su origen, y bajo el manto pleno de la oscuridad, esta sensación seguía incrementándose.

Fue la propia Ysera la que paró los pasos del que iba a su espalda, al girarse ella y ser consciente de que nada se veía detrás.

-        ¿Hemos girado…? –confusa. Darrow giraba también.- Pensaba que íbamos en línea recta…

Un susurro tan débil que era difícil de escuchar hasta para ella misma. Darrow aun así lo comprendió. Mantuvo como su amiga la confusión por el origen, sintiéndolo no solo en penumbra, sino curiosamente sellado.

Alzó él mismo la varita hacia el camino del que venían y, sin pensárselo dos veces, dirigió hacia allí unas chispas rojas que, claramente, seguían un camino curvo tras varios metros en línea recta.

No era algo de extrañar, que no hubiesen sabido distinguir si sus pasos, en visibilidad nula y en total desconcierto, seguían una línea recta o en cambio se perdían entre las curvas del pasillo. Era más difícil de entender en cambio que, por simplemente confirmar la lejanía, Darrow repitiese el lanzamiento y este se perdiese en una distancia mucho más próxima.

Buscó el gesto de Ysera, alumbrándoles a ambos con un  _Lumos_  reducido, para comprobar que también su amiga había distinguido un envío del otro.

Tornó el gesto sobre sí y lo repitió una tercera vez, y ahora ya no hubo lugar a dudas: las chipas rojas chocaban contra un muro perfectamente creado a apenas unos diez metros de ellos. Fue Ysera la que aguantó la respiración antes, y fue Darrow el que cogió su mano para tirar de ella e intentar de huir de allí hacia el otro lado.

Sin llegar muy lejos, sin servir de nada que él también conjurase un hechizo iluminador para darles mayor visibilidad. Frente a ellos, a apenas tres metros, otro muro les acorralaba. Y solo con girar su cuerpo al cerrojo del que huían, comprobaron que la pared de inicio había visto reculada su distancia a escasos cinco.

Aquello no era ni medianamente normal, y ambos eran conscientes de ellos. Aunque, cada uno, de una manera diferente.

Fueron conscientes de las discrepancias sobre cómo sobrellevar la situación cuando un paso les hubo separado. Cuando Darrow quisiese golpear la pared del oeste asegurándose de ser sólida e Ysera pretendiese hacer lo propio con la derecha. Al girarse y, pese al recuerdo, no dar ninguno de los presentes con la mirada del otro. Ni con nada de su sola presencia.

-        ¡Ysera!

Raudo Darrow intentó ir en su búsqueda, topándose con el muro que en cambio le dejaba incomunicado entre dos paredes que apenas le dejaban girar sobre sí.

-        ¡Ysera!

Seguía gritando, y era ella la que, al otro lado, oía su voz en un intento por mantener la calma. La que a él no le llegaba pero que Ysera buscó encontrar tanto como pudo.

Cerrando los ojos, pensando con agudeza. Esas paredes no estaban allí, no lo habían estado antes, por mucho que ahora las sintiese rodeándola de igual manera que Darrow lo padecía al otro lado. Por mucho que sus manos las hubiesen palpado, no conocía hechizo alguno que pudiese conjurarlas de esa manera. Provocando su aparición una a una, en sorpresa y sin preaviso. Y tampoco quería creer que Alexander hubiese creado dicho encantamiento para simplemente una estancia como la que era aquel mísero pasillo.

No podía ser arte de magia. No directa, al menos.

-        No están aquí…

Se decía a sí misma, aún con el grito de Darrow al otro lado, los golpes del chico con sus puños sobre un muro que Ysera quería ver inexistente. Se tenía que convencer de ello, antes de que Darrow perdiese toda cordura e intentase echar la pared al suelo con un hechizo que solo conseguiría dañarles.

Ignoró su vocerío. Ignoró su propia presencia. Solo abrió los ojos de nuevo cuando se hubo adueñado de la situación. Cuando hubo cerrado su mente tanto como le permitían sus conocimientos para, como no hubiese conseguido en veces anteriores, cerrarse a las alucinaciones.

Vio a Darrow frente a ella, angustiado en su ficticia soledad, sin ser capaz de verla de igual manera que no podía divisarla segundos atrás, cuando tampoco Ysera era consciente de la realidad.

Se apresuró la muchacha hacia él, a agarrarle del rostro y acercarlo a ella, mirada contra mirada. No era algo que disfrutase hacer contra Darrow, pero, para evitarle un susto que acabase con su corazón, entró en su mente y le hizo saber que todo formaba parte de un truco. Ni salió ni se soltó de su rostro hasta que se aseguró de tenerle de vuelta.

Angustiado, respirando en alterados gestos mientras miraba de cerca a su amiga. La que, sin duda, estaba allí en donde antes solo había un muro rocoso. Asentía Ysera, a nada y a todo. A las dudas que pudiesen quedarle, pese a saber que quien había entrado a su mente era ella.

-        Solo era un hechizo… -le juraba en palabras.- Alexander ya debe saber que estamos aquí… -motivo suficiente para recuperar toda cordura. También para perder los sigilos. Cogió la mano de su amigo y echó a andar.- Vamos.

Era algo que, en parte, todos sabían. Que el dueño de aquel lugar estaba al tanto de su presencia, de una forma u otra. Ya fuese por un aviso del propio recinto al recibir visitas indeseadas, o por la propia lógica de un Alexander que no esperaría menos ni de ellos, ni de un Damen que, al fin y al cabo, se había hecho con el pensar sin él permitírselo.

Por eso los caminos se daban con premura. Teren y Storm apenas habían reducido la velocidad de sus pasos desde que pisasen suelo, pese a estos darse en cortas formas. Se agitaban de lado a lado en lo que era una sala de altos estantes metálicos llenos de carpetas a rebosar de hojas. De primeras, sin saber si tocarlas por miedo a una nueva tranca. En segundas, tras haberse dignado a ello, lamentando que todo fuese material en blanco.

Sabían que algo esconderían. Teren echó mano de todos los encantamientos que conocía para revelar los secretos de aquella infinidad de hojas, pero nada salió de unos simples rectángulos blancos que, como mucho, guardaban arrugas y desuso.

Entre filas y pasillos de estantes se dividían. Nunca más allá de un camino de distancia, asegurándose siempre de, con la luz de su varita, ser capaz de divisar al otro entre los tomos de carpetas que les separasen.

Habían mantenido conversación de inicio. Una baja, musitada, que les recordase la compañía. El desamparo en cambio les sucumbió al silencio más absoluto por no ser capaces de sacar nada en claro de algo que debía guardar algo tan obvio.

Storm, en su camino, había llegado a pensar que la trampa no se encontraba allí como tal, sino que esta venía dada por el intrusismo de Damen en la mente de su hermano. Que Alexander, consciente, les hubiese conducido a disposiciones falsas para facilitarse a sí mismo el acceso a ellos y que, ilusos los seis, hubiesen caído en sus redes.

Teren en cambio aseguraba que no. Todo, lo que les viniese dado y lo que ya les esperase, no era más que una respuesta a lo inesperado por Alexander. El cual, aseguraba y juraba, no habría esperado la visita de Damen a su mente y, mucho menos, de manera tan contundente y efectiva.

Se aferraba a ello la chica, distanciándose ligeramente de Teren pese a aún mantenerse en visibilidad el uno con el otro. Podría perjurar que aquel lugar había agrandado a medida que su tiempo se extendía en su interior. Que nada allí dentro mantenía las formas iniciales, ya fuese en extensión de largo o de cara al techo. Cuanto más lo confirmaba, más sentía el error. El de acudir allí, el de haber aceptado la propuesta de Damen.

Hasta perdía de nuevo el respeto hacia él. La desconfianza se apoderaba de ella a medida que movía la varita velozmente entre estantes como si quisiese encontrar algo para deshacerse del sentir. Del que le decía que Damen era el impostor, el que les había tendido esa trampa.

-        Storm.

Giró brusca a la voz de Teren, a su lado. Este no la miraba, pero apuntaba con su arma al pasillo de la izquierda.

-        Hay una puerta… -explicó. Antes de que el muchacho fuese a andar, la chica ya le cogía de la muñeca para retenerle.

-        No, para… -avisaba.- Aquí pasa algo raro, Teren, esta sala… -miraba a todos lados.- Siento que no va bien—

-        Lo sé, tranquila. –calmaba.- Está encantada para que dé esa sensación.

Quiso reprocharle en el momento en el que Teren se alejó de ella para caminar hacia la puerta, pero solo entonces fue consciente de que el chico tomaba un pasillo que antes sus ojos no habían divisado y que, ahora en cambio, se presentaba demasiado real para ella como para tomarlo por ficticio.

Igual que las medidas de la sala. Su altura. Su anchura. Todo recobraba cierta forma, sin poder en cambio evitar sentir que esta volvía a extenderse en apenas unos instantes.

-        No te dejes llevar por ello… -proponía él.- Se aprovecha del miedo, o las inseguridades. Sé de esto, son encantamientos que barajé para San Mungo…

Pedía su mano en la espalda, lejos de perder la mirada de la puerta del fondo. Ni siquiera estaba recogida, era una simple entrada en la pared que tenía mesas a los lados y otros estantes junto a ellas. Era visible, fácil de dar con ella, solo si se alejaba uno de los encantamientos a los que Teren hacía referencia.

La cogió Storm para no solo evitar quedarse atrás, sino también para poder ignorarlas a plena conciencia. Ahora, ningún tipo de duda la visitaba. Ni rodeando a Damen, ni tampoco a la credibilidad que Teren pudiese tener, en quien confiaba plenamente.

Llegaron a la puerta y el chico solo tuvo que conjurar su cerradura para poder abrirse paso. Una vez allí, lejos de las imaginaciones, la realidad cobraba un sentido muy extraño.

-        Qué…

Alzaban ambos las varitas para otorgar mayor luminosidad. A Storm, la disposición de elementos en el cuarto le resultaba extraña, por los mismos por los cuales Teren sentía demasiados recuerdos de cara a ese tipo de habitáculos.

-        ¿Son…? –ella, aún. Él asentía al frente, acercándose a lo más cercano.

-        Ordenadores, sí.

Contaría la sala con al menos cuatro filas de mesas en las que, perfectamente situadas al centro, presentaban un ordenador por hilera. En total, cuatro máquinas dispuestas de teclado y sillas frente a las mismas.

-        No… -la confusión podía con sus palabras.- No entiendo nada. –se giraba sobre ella comprobando que la puerta seguía abierta, deseosa ya de huir. 

-        Yo no sé si lo hago… -confesaba el chico.

Observaban la computadora más cercana. Todas estaban apagadas, si bien las sillas no guardaban una colocación que diese a entender prudencia. Tampoco los estantes del lateral indicaban un cuidado uso. Ficheros por doquier descansaban ya fuesen tendidos sobre las baldas o dispuestos en plena apertura.

Dejaban ver que, lo que allí hubiese pasado, había sido finiquitado en urgencia.

-        Para qué quiere Alexander ordenadores… -seguía confundida.- Es… Es Muggle, por qué—

-        Creo que precisamente por eso… -analizaba sin tocarlos él.

Tuvo que esperar Storm un rato más hasta que el chico se dignase a explicar su punto de vista.

-        Tal vez… -arrastraba una silla y se dejaba caer en ella.- Los usa para llevar el control de todo esto, para… -indagaba sin tocar aún.- Guardar los datos, la información, llevar seguimientos, manejarlo todo...

-        Los famosos ficheros… -asentía Teren.- Pero, es algo no mágico, por qué—

-        Porque precisamente ninguno habríamos esperado algo así. –junto a él, analizaba la pantalla apagada del ordenador más cercano.- Tras lo que sucedió en Kotlin Island, Damen no pudo averiguar qué hizo Alexander con los ficheros, pero sabíamos casi a ciencia cierta que los había destruido. Todo esto de seguir buscándolos era, bueno, ya os dijimos, ganar tiempo… -se agachaba bajo la mesa. Buscando alguna conexión. Los ordenadores no tenían ninguna.- Obviamente Alexander no necesita ficheros, pero… Sí que es cierto que hasta él debería tener recogida cierta información guardada.

-        Pero…

Seguía siendo todo tan surrealista… Alexander, usando algo tan alejado del mundo mágico como eran aquellos ordenadores. Por mucha lógica que tuviesen las palabras de Teren, a Storm le constaba darle realidad.

-        Él nunca usaría algo Muggle… -recordaba. A lo que Teren asentía.

-        No he dicho que los tenga para usarlos él… -Storm frunció el ceño.

-        ¿Crees que, de tener gente ayudándole, sería en esto?

-        Entre otras cosas… -sin mirarla.

-        Pero, casi nadie en el mundo mágico sabe usar estas herramientas. Cómo—

-        Tampoco he dicho que sean brujas o magos… -Storm desvió la mirada una vez se hizo a la idea.

Que Alexander estuviese utilizando a Muggles para llevar aquellas labores. No sabía qué idea era más escalofriante, si que hubiese podido atraer a gente con sus artimañas para destinarles a la tarea, o que las propias víctimas de aquel lugar hubiesen sido forzadas a lo dicho.

Pulsó Teren el botón en riesgo de complicar las cosas, pero la intriga le podía tanto como a una Storm que se curvaba hacia la mesa para ver la pantalla tornar a encendida.

No esperaba un largo proceso, así que Teren no se sorprendió de ver nada más cobrar esta algo de luminosidad un escritorio al uso, funcionando como todo el aparato gracias a algún complejo eléctrico mágico. Sin iconos, sin accesos directos a nada que le indicase qué poder hacer. Todo era demasiado básico, pero no le costó encontrar lo que quería.

En los documentos, tan fácil de encontrar como luego de entender lo encontrado. Un listado de nombres, de datos básicos sobre los recogidos. Una lista demasiado eterna para lo que en un inicio debería de haber sido. Demasiadas personas para las que tendrían que haber sufrido de los males de Alexander.

-        Hay algo que no entiendo… -Teren cesaba el paseo de su dedo por la pantalla táctil de aquella pantalla. La miraba.- El… sentido, de los ficheros, no era simplemente recoger nombres… -negaba Teren, siguiéndola en escucha.- Entonces… Lo que un informe mágico pudiese guardar, lo digital Muggle lo pierde.

Comprendía él, asintiendo una vez de igual manera que volvía la mirada a la pantalla. Releyendo los nombres, lamentando siquiera que en estos no viniese el estado de las personas, celebrándolo por otro lado al no querer buscar el nombre de los padres de Ysera.

Mientras, Storm buscaba saciar su duda, y encendía el ordenador de la fila de en frente para, imitando los gestos de Teren, dar con el fichero en sí que su amigo tenía dispuesto en su propia pantalla. Allí, bajó en la lista para dar con algún nombre, uno perteneciente a alguien mestizo, y, sin pensar, llevó su varita a la pantalla. Sin que Teren ahora dejase de mirarla.

Sorprendiéndose igual que la muchacha al ver que, al retirar el arma de la misma, de ella salía un reguero carmesí de un líquido espeso que no tardó en gotear sobre la mesa.

Rauda, Storm retiró la varita con un gesto brusco. Alarmándose tanto como un Teren que se alzaba de la silla a su espalda. Confirmaba su amiga las sospechas, la compenetración que Alexander había dado al mundo Muggle con el mágico para guardar en esos dispositivos no solo los nombres, sino las sangres de todo aquel que guardase.

-        Joder… -horrorizado, Teren no podía ni ver glorioso a un avance que, en otro contexto, sin duda le habría maravillado.

No sentía deseos de seguir probando, y aun así solo quiso comprobar si Alexander habría ido más lejos de lo que el Ministerio podía llegar a ir en sus propios informes.

Buscó el nombre de alguien no mágico, ignorando la posibilidad de encontrar la familia de Ysera, y una vez dio con ello, realizó el mismo gesto. Una vez más, su varita trajo consigo un hilo de sangre que, sin duda, poca cabida tenía en un archivo destinado a personas mágicas.

Ahora Storm se alzaba de su sitio con el horror previo de su amigo.

-        Avisa a Damen. –recordó ella, a lo que Teren asintió sin poder llegar muy lejos.

Pues el dedo de Storm había buscado apagar la pantalla para, al menos, hacer descansar sus ojos de la pesadilla que suponía aquella lista. Un gesto simple que, en cambio, traía consigo el tintineo de la visión en el ordenador. Una que ni se oscurecía, ni se mantenía en plena luminosidad. Como tampoco hacía el que Teren hubiese utilizado para ahora hermanarse con el vecino. Ni tampoco el resto de las computadoras presentes.

Las pantallas, encendiéndose y apagándose constantemente, traían consigo una consecución de temblores que arramplaban hasta con la estabilidad de unas mesas que no cesaban las sacudidas.

Ambos chicos se habían unido, varita en mano, para estar preparados ante cualquier inconveniente. Este, no les pillaba desprevenidos.

-        Por qué no aprendo nunca…

Tantas trampas, previas o posteriores a sus ideas. Alexander siempre le cazaba en una y, ese fatídico día, no iba a ser diferente.

Quedaba avisar al resto de personas, los que, esperaba, estuviesen contando con mejor suerte de la que Storm y él tenían ahora.

Damen en cambio no se había aparecido en Azkaban con esperanzas de disponer de ella. Había tirado a Eo consigo hasta lo que imaginaba serían los sótanos de aquel torreón. Su compañera no ocultaba el temor, y ya de inicio se soltaba de Damen para, paralizada, quedarse un poco atrás en aquel pasadizo tan lúgubre y húmedo.

Se daba cuenta el chico, que giraba sobre sí con la varita ofreciéndoles ya luminosidad.

-        Ven, no te quedes atrás. –pedía, ofreciéndole la mano. Eo no la tomó, pero aceptó con un gesto afirmativo el que seguiría sus pasos.

-        Dónde estamos…

Quería saber, al menos. Damen suspiraba, sin saber qué decir.

-        En los pisos bajos… -explicaba.- Por el frío que hace, creo que estamos bajo el nivel del mar.

Era algo que Eo también había imaginado, por eso asentía.

-        Y crees que Alexander está aquí… -ya no en Azkaban, sino en esos mismos planos. Damen asintió.- Y por qué venimos, si es tan fácil que nos encuentre…

-        Porque yo quiero encontrarle aún más que él a mí.

Sin sonar plácido ni mucho menos tranquilizador. Eo se mordía el labio sin saber muy bien cómo tomarse el espíritu suicida que veía en Damen en esos instantes, ni tampoco el que su hermano le hubiese permitido tirar de ella a algo así.

-        No creo que sea buena idea. –exponía ella.- Es ir a nuestra tumba, Alexander no va a—

-        Alexander no va a matarme.

Fue como viajar a cuando Darrow y Teren, no hacía tantas horas atrás, les pusiesen al día del secreto de Damen Dantsov. A cómo ni su hermano ni Teren creían la certeza con la que Damen juraba no ir a sufrir los daños de su hermano. La confianza con la que el chico se enfrentaba a Alexander a plena garantía de que este no buscaría su muerte.

Una que, en cambio, el resto veía tan sumamente posible.

-        Aun así… -no quiso insistir en ese aspecto.

-        Si algo me pasa, crea una confusión y desaparécete ¿vale? –proponía amablemente.- Ve a tu casa, o al Ministerio. –asintió una sola vez ella.- A ti no va a pasarte nada, te lo prometo.

Como había prometido Darrow. Como ella intentaba creer, pero costosamente lo lograba.

-        Por qué querías que viniese contigo…

Seguía sus pasos en aquel paseo. El suelo era inestable, las rocas salían y provocaban tropezones por doquier, de igual manera que las paredes no se ofrecían en líneas rectas que garantizasen una mínima estabilidad al edificio. Todo era cuestionable y, aun así, Eo se limitaba a preguntar lo que podría tener respuesta.

-        Dudo que Alexander me ponga el camino fácil. –decía.- Tú eres muy buena en conjuros rápidos, ya sea defensivos o para manejar magia que a él se le da bien. Y yo no puedo estar a todo, y menos si él no me deja.

Esperaba entenderlo de otra forma, pero a Eo solo le llegaba la explicación de que Damen había acudido a ella como un elemento protector. Y eso, a la chica, no le entraba en la cabeza. Que alguien como Damen Dantsov, considerado por su círculo como el mago más poderoso, pudiese requerir de ella para algo como era su protección.

Le miraba desde la espalda, no tan alejado de él como en un inicio, y dudaba de sí misma pese a que Damen pareciese no hacerlo.

-        No soy tan buena como crees. –le dejó caer. Él, girándose a Eo, dejaba claro que no la tomaba en serio.

-        Sé que lo eres. –aguardó silenciada ella.- Además, muchas de las cosas, te las he enseñado yo, no sé si lo recuerdas. –imposible era de olvidarlo.- Sé a conciencia de lo que eres capaz, aunque tú no.

Infinidad de veces había oído a todos hablar de sus capacidades. Darrow siempre había dicho que era una gran bruja, desde que empezase sus estudios en casa cuando aún no había indicidios de que Hogwarts pudiese siquiera llegar a abrir. También Teren se lo había repetido mil veces, hasta Klapp, desde que le conociese. Y no solo Storm e Ysera habían insistido en ello durante el año, también profesores como Varmoon o los propios Wansky y Losnedahl.

Le costaba siempre creerlo, y ahora, que era Damen el que se lo decía, no iba a ser menos. En cambio, en este caso, el asumirlo le resultaba más reconfortante. No supo por qué.

-        Siento… -al rato de caminar en un pleno silencio. De ascender por unas escaleras humedecidas y escurridizas, de seguir por un nuevo camino gélido.- Siento el cómo te he tratado.

Finalmente, dijo. Damen ni se giró a poner imagen a las palabras.

-        No he sido justa, nunca, y—

-        Nunca te he dado motivos para pensar una cosa diferente a la que has hecho, no te martirices.

-        Al contrario. –corregía.- Nunca me has dado para creer que tenía razón… Y yo me he dejado llevar por otras opiniones—

-        Eo, hasta tu madre me detesta. Es normal que te dejases llevar por opiniones como esa—

-        Pero mi hermano nunca lo hizo. Debería de haber confiado en él antes.

Frenó la marcha él para, ahora sí, tornar a la muchacha y poder escucharla de frente. Solo para ayudarla a sentenciar, para que dejase pasar algo que a él no le ocupaba rencor.

-        Darrow dice que nos has protegido siempre. A mi madre, y a mí. De los planes de Alexander… -perdió la mirada antes de asentir él. Sabía Eo que guardaba cierta distancia ante la idea de confirmar aquello. Por modestia.- Gracias. Sobre todo por mi madre. –negaba ahora él.

-        No has de darlas.

-        Lo hago. –alzaba la varita, a una media altura que se alejase del puntero al suelo que mantenía hasta ahora. Luego, adelantó sus pasos.- A mi manera, al menos…

Y tomaba ahora ella la iniciativa de andar. Su forma de agradecerle el haberla protegido, protegiéndole ahora Eo de vuelta, de lo que pudiese venir de frente.

Damen seguía siendo no solo el más poderoso, sino la esperanzas que les quedase de cara a enfrentarse a Alexander. Si algún encaramiento armado se venía a dar. Por ello, Eo tomaba su papel, el que el chico le quería dar aunque no fuese de esa manera.

Si Alexander iba a atacarles, ella se encargaría de entorpecerle el camino. Que Damen siguiese adelante, que pudiese seguir con su labor que tan necesaria era. Ella, le tocase el destino que le esperase, haría el papel que aceptaba tomar.

No guardaba mucho confort Damen en que Eo caminase al frente. No por él, pues en su propia seguridad ni reparaba, sino en la de una chica que se enfrentaba así a cualquier daño que pudiese llegarles. Sin tardar en retomar la marcha, aprovechaba el haber ascendido varios pisos para mandarla a su espalda. Beneficiado no por la pausa de Eo, sino por su propia intriga ante los ruidos que les rodeaban.

Sin llegar a preguntar de qué podría tratarse, ambos asumían que era mejor callarse. Analizar todo bajo el silencio que pudiesen ellos otorgar, frente a lo que no parecía acompañarles en el ahora ya no enmudecido torreón.

Miraban hacia arriba, como si el carraspeo extraño que procedía del pasillo ahora se alojase sobre sus cabezas. Cobrando fuerza, tanta como el temblor que no solo sentían bajo sus pies, sino que se recreaba en gozo con el tintineo de pequeñas piedras que botaban sobre sus hermanas más mayores. Dejando claro que aquello estaba sucediendo. Que era hora de correr.

-        Oh, oh…

Eo así lo auguraba. No tardó Damen en coger su mano.

-        Corre.

Si algo hubiese hecho a Eo dudar de seguir su palabra, esto habría quedado rechazado en el momento en el que la realidad decidió darle motivos a Damen para estar en lo cierto. Tirando de la chica, huían ambos de la lluvia de rocas que se desprendía del inestable suelo por el que corrían. Era difícil mantener el equilibrio en la ruta ya de tranquilo, más empeoraba aún al tomarla en aceleración.

Desviaban ambos con sus varitas cualquier escombro que desease caer sobre ellos, lo estrellaban contra los lados, a su espalda, a cualquier lado que les alejase del más mínimo daño. Corría Damen al frente buscando algún lugar de acceso a pisos superiores, algo que le permitiese salir de allí antes de que las fracturas en las paredes llegasen a tocar el acceso al mar.

Pensó en desaparecerse con ella, acudir a las posiciones ya fuesen a donde Darrow e Ysera habían ido a parar o en donde Teren y Storm debiesen estar. La urgencia por escapar de la muerte en cambio les había llevado a soltar las manos, a que Eo corriese a su lado con demasiada focalización en lo que su arma evitaba, y ningún suspiro podía encontrar Damen en hacerse con la chica de nuevo para viajar a un lugar mejor.

Fue la propia Eo la encargada de sentenciar la huida incansable, de alzar su varita y gritar al techo para, con una onda viscosa e incolora, suspender en el aire cualquier nuevo desprendimiento. Una hilera sinfín de rocas levitando quedaba en muestra sobre sus cabezas, permitiéndoles ahora al menos frenar un segundo para analizar.

Daba dos palmadas el chico a la muchacha, que, temerosa, no se atrevía a bajar el puntero del techo.

-        Sin duda, tu hermano sabe que estamos aquí… -aseguraba Eo, algo que Damen se limitaba a asentir.

Y habría respondido con palabras, hasta habría propuesto algo que hacer, sino fuese porque el temblor se repetía de nuevo. En diferente intensidad y con un origen más confuso. Al frente, al final invisible del tétrico pasillo eterno, rugiendo y recreándose a medida que las milésimas pasaban. Acechándoles, separándoles de nuevo en cuanto Eo comenzó a correr en lado opuesto al que se dirigían.

Era ahora Damen el que, con su arma, aplanaba el camino abarrotado de escombros para al menos facilitarle la huida. Una tarea laboriosa, tardía, que llevaba a Eo a girarse al rugido que ahora se echaba contra ellos en forma de luz blanca. Una espiral agresiva, compacta, que, como podía Eo, rechazaba a los boquetes del techo. Una tras otra, como si de entes incorpóreos se tratasen, acudían a ellos para envolverles y aturdirles.

Ambos se deshacían de la posibilidad, tan rápido como podían, sin llegar a poder ponerle sentido a esa magia.

Sin duda, Alexander había encantado aquellos accesos de cara a intrusos. A unos visitantes con los que contaba, para los que se había preparado.

Se recargaba Damen a la espalda de Eo para que aquella defensa no fuese eterna, llevando su varita al frente y sentenciando el acceso de todas las ráfagas que buscaban alcanzarles. Las unía todas en un mismo giro que, desestabilizando lo presente en el impacto, mandaba de vuelta a todos los encantamientos a una velocidad aturdidora.

Aún con la varita en media altura, limitándose ahora a respirar mientras las veían desaparecer, no celebraban nada que sabían se iba a dar inversamente. Porque por muy lejos que Damen las hubiese lanzado, por mucho que se perdiesen en la oscuridad de los pasillos, el temblor regresaba. Y, con ello, su luz blanca, la de la forma que retornaba a su principal destino para acudir a ellos con mayor daño, una aún más incontrolable furia.

Lo hizo sin pensar, a sabiendas de que solo eso podría salvarles en ese preciso instante, sin contar con que otra sentencia pudiese venirles dada. Eo atrajo los escombros aún esparcidos por doquier para crear un muro robusto y protegerles del impacto. Los temblores volvieron a sucederse, haciendo que Damen crease un escudo protector entre ellos y la barrera para que, del impacto, nada cayese sobre ellos.

Fue tan consciente como la chica del mal que traía todo eso consigo. De que, para evitar esa muerte, habían traído consigo otra en consecuencia que era más difícil de controlar. Ni alzando la varita hacia el muro externo se veían capacitados para retenerlo. Ni a la brecha que comenzaba a abrirse a gran velocidad, ni a los surcos de agua que ya entraban a su camino.

Sin poder pensar, sin tener tiempo siquiera para preparar una desaparición, buscarse las manos el uno con el otro y salir de allí. Ambos dirigían su brazo al frente y acudían a la misma magia para, una vez el muro se hubo quebrado, retener como podían la entrada del mar al otro lado.

Ni Eo se había enfrentado nunca a un conjuro que requiriese tanta fuerza física, ni Damen sabía cuánto podrían aguantarlo.

Las brechas seguían surgiendo, a lo largo de un muro ya inestable que se conectaba en fracturas con el techo y suelo. El brazo de Eo temblaba, igual empezaba hacer el de un Damen que, en urgencia, intentaba avisar a los demás de igual manera que buscaba darles una solución rápida a aquello.

-        ¡Eo! –roto, gritaba. Ella escuchaba, aunque fuese incapaz de demostrarlo.- ¡Necesito que lo aguantes, he de cortar el—

-        ¡No puedo!

Sollozando. Damen le pedía demasiado en ese instante en el que tan fácilmente veía su brazo caer. Si con él no era capaz de aguantarlo, en soledad, no llegaría a mantenerlo al margen ni un solo segundo.

Él, por otro lado, insistía.

-        ¡Sí puedes!

Negó con el rostro, alarmada, angustiada al saber que Damen iba a cortar la parte de su ataque. Que iba a quedar expuesta ante aquella magia en soledad con la que intentaba parar la fuerza de la naturaleza.

Le caían lágrimas, por cansancio y desamparo, mientras cerraba los ojos en el miedo en el que Damen iba a dejarla.

Para cuando esto se dio, Eo solo pudo gritar en dolor por tener que mantenerse firme ante el oleaje, sintiendo eterno no solo su marcha, sino el tiempo que necesitó Damen para conjurar el contrahechizo que la permitió de nuevo recuperar la calma.

Como si retrocediese en el tiempo, Damen hechizaba aquel sector y lo hacía volver sobre sus pasos. El agua abandonaba su forma agresiva para, hacia atrás, regresar al camino que había roto entre una pared que se reencontraba de nuevo con su forma, borrando sus grietas, sellando las fracturas hasta que estas quedasen eliminadas de la realidad.

Cuando ni una gota de agua se abría paso entre las paredes de Azkaban, Eo bajó el brazo de igual manera que su cuerpo caía sobre el suelo. Damen fue a ella.

-        Lo siento. –exponía.- ¿Estás bien?

Como podía, Eo asentía, padeciendo una insuficiencia respiratoria que difícilmente saciaba lo que sus pulmones necesitaban. La alzaba como podía Damen a sabiendas de que no podían permitirse mucho más, que tenían que seguir el camino a salir de allí.

Destruyó de manera más controlada el muro que les separaba del pasillo, haciéndoles a ambos correr por allí pese a saber que no tardarían en ir a ellos de nuevo. Esto no se tardó en dar, ahora, a ambos lados del camino.

Lo intentaba con las fuerzas que le quedasen, el defenderles a la espalda una Eo que agitaba su varita en escudos protectores mientras, al frente, Damen hacía lo propio. Los encantamientos que Alexander les hubiese preparado ahora empeoraban. Se sucedían más continuamente, y variaban en sus formas, sus necesidades para ser interrumpidos. Ninguno daba para tanto, y volvía Damen a intentar contactar con los demás en pedida de auxilio sin sentir que sus mensajes llegasen a ningún lado.

Fue cuando sus posiciones se tornaron, que, en retención de fuerza, Damen quedaba clavado al suelo mientras Eo le sobrepasaba para huir de fogonazos azules que la lanzaban contra las paredes. Ella no lo supo ver venir, y él, por su parte, no encontró una manera más rauda de proteger a una chica de espaldas que con su propia onda.

Desgracia la suya que, para salir despavorida a su origen, la luz blanca que bien recreaba un rayo, tuviese que chocar con la creación de su magia para así recibir el rebote.

El gruñido de Damen fue claro, tanto como su dolor. Eo se alzaba del suelo, queriendo darse el respiro de que nadie les atacaba ahora, cayendo de nuevo a donde Damen yacía de rodillas, encorvado hacia sí. Se sostenía el brazo.

-        Qué… qué ha pasado. –intentaba mirar.

-        Vete. –aún gruñendo, exigía. Eo negaba.

-        Qué…

Lo vio, entonces. Cómo desde la muñeca izquierda de Damen, una mancha negra comenzaba a extenderse poco a poco, no solo dejando una costra quemada atrás, sino desprendiendo un humo que nada bueno podía augurar. Eo se horrorizó.

-        Damen, qué hag—

-        Vete. –insistía.

-        No, he de sacarte de aquí—

-        Van a volver a atacarnos, Eo, vete. –solo la reprochaba, era incapaz de abandonar su curvatura en dolor.

Asumía la chica que el quemazón se debía sentir más allá de lo que en sus ojos veían. Aún más de lo que se veía capacitada a entender. No conocía a esa magia, asumía que era una maldición que ni Damen debía de querer reparar, pues poco pretendía el chico más que alejarla de allí.

Eo insistía en negar. En sufrir su confusión al igual que se humedecían los ojos nerviosos de su rostro por no saber qué hacer.

-        Teren… -decía.- Él sabrá que hacer, hemos de ir a—

-        No puedo aparecerme, Eo. –recordaba, angustiado. La maldición cubría ya gran parte de su antebrazo.- Vete—

-        Llama a Teren. –ella exigía de vuelta.- Damen, llama a Teren o nos llevaré a mi casa de vuelta, no voy a dejar que…

Encorvándose aún más, Damen volvía a gruñir sin ya saber Eo si era por su dolor o por lo poco que soportaría su tozudez. Esperó, impaciente a ver qué decidía, si es que el chico optaba por algo en particular.

Sintió gratificación cuando los temblores leves que sintió a su espalda poco tenían que ver con la magia oscura de Alexander. No tardó ni un segundo en separarse de Damen en cuanto vio a Teren apresurarse a él.

-        Qué ha pasado.

Exigía explicación, arrodillándose junto a él. Se alejaba Eo a un lado, junto a una Ysera que palidecía aún más de lo normal al ver la imagen. Solo Darrow y Storm acudían al muchacho sobre el suelo, aunque Storm se alzase poco después de ayudar a Teren en lo básico y aportar luminosidad con su varita.

-        Que Alexander me ha sacado de la herencia familiar, creo. –una leve burla entre su rabia. Solo Darrow la sonreía, un gesto que calmaba hasta al más temeroso.

-        Joder…

Aunque Teren recuperase el mal augurio con solo analizar su brazo.

-        Qué narices es esto… -Storm no entendía, desde lo alto, aún dándole tarros a un Teren que buscaba a cuál darle uso.

-        Sin duda, no una calurosa bienvenida. –Teren.- Qué ha pasado. –buscaba la mirada de un Damen aún retorciéndose en dolor.

-        Yo qué sé… -rechazaba pensar.

-        Ha encantado los accesos, nos atacaba magia oscura por todos lados desde varios pisos abajo. –Eo exponía.

-        ¿Magia real? –Darrow, junto a un Damen al que intentaba sostener recto.- Quiero decir, a nosotros cuatro nos han perseguido alucinaciones, tal vez—

-        ¿Te parece esto una alucinación, Darrow? –retiraba su propio brazo de Teren para mostrárselo a un Darrow que fruncía el ceño en protesta.

Aún más se quejaba Teren de que Damen hubiese cortado su análisis. Recuperaba bajo su vista la extremidad de Damen, haciéndole gruñir en dolor cuando tocó el quemazón.

-        Es magia muy oscura… -exponía Teren.

-        Eso lo sé yo también. –insistía en su mal humor el herido. Teren no se cortó en apretar su muñeca. Fue su manera de hacerle callar, al menos en lo ajeno a gritos de dolor.

Ysera cada vez retrocedía más, apoyándose contra el muro sin querer ver el cómo la piel de Damen se oscurecía ya rodeando su codo.

-        Puedo parar la extensión. –decía. Cogía varios tarros.- Te va a doler, eso sí.

-        Ya duele ahora. –aceptaba así la penuria.

Teren, en cambio, alzaba una ceja y negaba. Le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que llegarían quejas igualmente.

-        Sostenle recto el brazo…. –a Darrow, este asentía.

Cogía el muchacho la mano de Damen, entrelazando sus dedos para, al menos ahí, ser capaz de extenderla en línea tanto como pudiese. Damen ya se retorcía por el tacto del chico en su piel quemada, extensa hasta bajo sus uñas.

Aun así, le fue más fácil de soportar que las gotas que Teren expuso sobre su piel, por pocas que fuesen. Llevó mejor, al menos, los conjuros que luego el chico dirigió sobre su piel. Tanto Darrow como las muchachas que observaban habían esperado otro resultado. Al menos visual, pero la piel quemada de Damen se mantuvo donde estaba de inicio a fin, aunque el chico pareciese dejar de sentir su dolor con tanta presión.

Se retorcía aún, con las nuevas gotas que Teren disponía en su piel. Y se quejaba de forma que nadie lograba entender. Con algún insulto que ni ellas ni Darrow consiguieron descifrar. Pero que, obviamente, Teren sí.

-        Eh. –cesando la curación, mirándole enfurecido.- Eso díselo al que te ha maldecido. Sé más amable conmigo, o te dejo así.

-        Cállate. –protestaba Damen. Era Darrow el que resoplaba negando, por ambos.

-        Dejad los insultos rusos para otro momento, si hacéis el favor.

Era cierto que la marca de su brazo había pausado su extensión, sin retomarla mientras Teren, estresado, seguía con el proceso curativo. En cambio, el tinte no parecía irse, tampoco lo achicharrado de su piel en la mitad de su brazo izquierdo.

-        Por qué no… -Ysera, nerviosa.- Por qué no se quita, qué pasa—

-        No puedo quitárselo. –no parecía sorprendido.- Va a dejarte marca… -a Damen. Este, intentando estar más tranquilo, asentía.- Intentaré curártelo cuando salgamos de aquí, pero—

-        Ah, que vamos a salir. –Damen. Volvía Teren a refunfuñar con la mirada a su pesimismo.- Qué habéis visto. –quiso saber, despejarse de su mal.

-        Nada más de lo que te mandé. –exponía Teren.- Nos fuimos de allí, tú no respondías así que busqué a Darrow e Ysera. –Damen viajaba con los ojos al mentado.

-        Hay muchas entradas a las celdas, pero están todas selladas. –contaba.- No tienen cerraduras, dudo que esté usando esto como una cárcel al uso. No quiero pensar en cómo se alimentan…

Sin poder evitarlo, la mirada de Damen viajó a una Ysera aturdida por demasiadas cosas como para sacarle una de sus tristes ojos.

-        El acceso principal ha de estar aquí abajo. –Storm.- Hay que dirigirse al epicentro del edificio, si hay alguna entrada, ha de estar desde ahí, o si no… -miraba a Darrow la chica, como hacía también Teren. Damen comprendía.

-        O, si no, será por arriba. –el de Gryffindor presagiaba. La solución que menos le gustaba.

No sabía qué le atormentaba ya más. Nada se ponía en su favor. Había dirigido a Darrow e Ysera a donde esperaba encontrasen accesos, a Teren y Storm a donde deseaba diesen con algún tipo de información que les sirviese de ayuda directa. Ahora, en cambio, volvían a reunirse y nada en claro sacaban. Nada, más allá del pésimo estado en el que Alexander debía mantener las víctimas y que, para acceder a ellas, o lo arriesgaban todo al sur, o les tocaría viajar al norte del torreón.

Fuese como fuese, no iban a conseguir nada quedándose donde estaban. Por mucho que Alexander hubiese tenido suficiente con sus ataques en aquella zona, no esperaba Damen que tardase en querer verles de nuevo.

-        Vámonos, entonces. –se intentaba alzar.

Darrow en un inicio le ayudaba, y hasta Storm quiso acercarse a socorrerle. Teren, en cambio, miraba confundido la decisión de su amigo.

-        No puedes moverte, Damen. –recordaba, viendo lo lógico.- No puedes sostener la varita así—

-        Ya, bueno, la próxima vez me dejáis aquí cuando os digo que lo hagáis y así no tenéis que cargar conmigo. –protestaba, buscando con los ojos a Eo, pero dirigiéndose a su hermano.- Es tan cabezota como tú.

Buscó Darrow la mirada de su hermana, con la que no tardó en compartir un guiño que ella agradeció con media sonrisa. Lo mínimo y también lo máximo que se veían capacitados a compartir en esos instantes.

-        Toma. –Teren le daba algún herbovitalizante.- Que al menos puedas andar…

Este los tomaba raudo, en un solo trago, sosteniéndose aún en Darrow hasta poder mantenerse erguido sobre su propio peso.

-        Si Alexander ha preparado todo esto… -Storm hablaba.- Entonces es lógico que está aquí ¿no? –Damen asintió.

-        Pero… ¿dónde? –Eo, quien había esperado ya dar con él.

-        Tranquila, se dejará encontrar. Seguramente lo ansíe. –Damen predecía.

Ninguno imaginaba diferente, a su desgracia. Solo les quedaba ahora esperar a que eso sucediese.

Cuando Damen se vio capacitado para seguir caminando, se encargó él mismo de liderar la marcha. No habían dado ni Eo ni él con ningún acceso en los pasillos que habían tomado, no al menos al epicentro de Azkaban, como pretendían lograr. Prosiguieron por ello en su búsqueda de accesos altos, pretendiendo llegar a una planta en donde al menos algo diferente les recibiese.

Iban en alerta, con las varitas alzadas, Damen en la mano contraria a lo común, aún doliéndose de los retales de la maldición. Tuvieron que dejar dos pisos más atrás hasta que lo que les recibía guardaba consigo algo en diferencia.

Ya de inicio, el pasillo era más amplio, si bien mantenía la penumbra que el resto. Por las diferencias de amplitud y de ventiscas, en cambio, Damen animaba con la mano dolorida a que todos bajasen la intensidad de las luces, era preferible no alterar de su presencia con tanta obviedad cuando lo desconocido aún esperaba.

Él y Storm apuntaban al frente, mientras que Teren e Ysera lo hacían al suelo y los hermanos se dividían entre las paredes y la espalda. Garantizar que el pasillo que tomaban no guardaba rendijas, ninguna indicación que pudiesen tomar.

Habían asumido, cada uno en sus posiciones, que bien podía Alexander ocultar entradas bajo muros de piedra impenetrables, solo accesibles para él o quien el chico eligiese. No les preocupaba ya el dar con uno, solo querían dar con el camino correcto al centro del edificio.

Imaginaban ir en la ruta correcta. Eran conscientes de que se alejaban de los muros abrazados por el mar, que aún una mayor sensación claustrofóbica les acogía a medida que avanzaban al centro. Lo notaban porque también en ellos algo cambiaba. No solo disminuían la velocidad de sus pasos, cesaban también hasta en sus fuerzas por mantener las varitas alzadas. Costaba respirar, pero no lo acusaban al espacio y falta de oxígeno. Era más bien algo motivacional.

Se habían reagrupado en una marcha pesada, agotada en la caminata. Como si cuanto más se acercasen, más lejos de ellos quedase el objetivo. Era difícil acostumbrarse. En sus pocos alardes de cordura, temían estar sufriendo una nueva alucinación, y solo Damen caminaba al frente intentando mantenerse en sus cabales a conciencia de saber el motivo.

No era una locura, ni producto de su imaginación, que se sintiesen tan fríos, tan apagados. Que perdiesen la capacidad de siquiera pensar. Storm seguía siendo la más cercana a Damen en la caminata, y sabía que la muchacha sollozaba de vez en cuando en el paseo. Imaginaba que no sería la única, y por ello temía el no ser capaz de enfrentarse a lo que quedaba de frente.

-        Estamos llegando… -expuso como pudo él. Aún dolorido, aún agotado.

-        Cómo lo sabes… -Eo, angustiada.

-        Porque lo único que me apetece es arrancarme la piel a tiras.

Y ninguno se alarmó. Ni por su aportación, no por el hecho de sentirse tan cercano a ese padecer.

Continuaron caminando, siguiendo los pasos del único que parecía saber a dónde iba. Pasaban de largo atajos, cruces de camino que en un inicio habrían propuesto tomar, pero Damen en cambio seguía su instinto, la lucidez que tuviese para elegir los pasos correctos a dar.

Hasta que llegó a donde no quiso seguir. A una apertura en un muro arqueado de no más que el tamaño de dos hojas juntadas. Sentían la necesidad de mirar, de comprobar el origen de la luminosidad al otro lado, y aun así ninguno era capaz de dar un paso al frente. Los anclaban a donde estaban, torpes y temblorosos.

Volvía a ser Damen el que se dignaba a dar el avance. En soledad, sujetándose el brazo malherido con el que ahora usaba en activo. Con cuidado de no acercarse demasiado rápido. Con la misma cautela con la que, al llegar, asomaba la mirada al hueco rectangular para comprobar que, en efecto, habían llegado.

A lo que parecía una forma triangular sin fin, de la que nada podía ver más que alejadas formas encapuchadas yendo y viniendo de rendijas aún más limitadas de la que él usaba para inspeccionar.

Se le encogía el corazón, sentía vencerse al suelo sin tener nada que ver con eso el efecto mágico que los dementores pudiesen tener en su persona.

Cuánta crueldad. Cómo era posible que, de esa manera, tanta gente siguiese con vida. Cuál era el método que Alexander debía usar para lograrlo, sin entender tampoco el cómo el chico podía dominar a semejante número de bestias a su antojo.

Sentía los ojos humedecidos. No le preocupaba el desprender llanto más allá de por sentir que perdía visibilidad de una realidad que merecía asumir.

Él había permitido todo aquello. Por no enfrentarles, por no pararles los pies, aunque eso le costase su vida. Daba igual ahora el analizar las consecuencias, todo lo salvado en cambio por el camino gracias al acto colectivo. Era incapaz de sentirse mínimamente satisfecho con nada viendo todo aquello. Sintiendo que su corazón aún pretendía latir por el causante de toda esa barbarie. Por alguien a quien la simple muerte se le quedaba corta en cuanto a juego con el que entretenerse.

Sabía que era la mano de Ysera la que le cogía, y se negaba más que nunca a encontrar su mirada. A ver en ella la realización, el saber que sus padres, de estar aún vivos entre esas paredes, pocas esperanzas iban a guardar consigo pese a todo. Que, en el fondo, nunca la hubo.

Temblaba su mano, ya no por el ardor y el horror que bañaba su piel, sino por el simple sentir que dirigía la sangre por su cuerpo.

Cómo habían llegado a eso…

Eo fue la que mostró más dolor sonoro. Su llanto era más cansado, también entorpecida por su imposibilidad de mantenerse firme tras lo pasado con Damen. Teren había optado por acercarse a ambos a la rendija no a comprobar lo que sus ojos miraban, sino a alejarles de lo que les atormentaban como buenamente pudiese. Y Storm permanecía a medio camino entre los que inmóviles al frente estaban, y el aturdido a su espalda que, con pasos lentos, se alejaba de la posibilidad de entrar allí.

Por el pesar propio, por el terror que no controlaba. Por lo que empeoraría todo cuando asumiese que lo que le destruía por dentro no era nada en comparación con lo que allí se vivía.

Fue su propia hermana la que desestabilizó mínimamente la concentración de todos, emitiendo un suspiro gritado de alarma que la hacía mirar al suelo con la varita para esquivar lo que la rozaba. Se agrupaban ahora todos, en temor por la reacción, por el ataque que viniese, dando con el destello de sus armas la simple forma de una serpiente blanca que se alejaba de ellos.

-        ¡Darrow! –susurraba, agarrándose Eo a su hermano.

Entendía él sin palabras. El aviso que la chica le hubiese dado tras el ataque al ministerio. El otro reptil, el que dejaba en cierta evidencia a una ausente Lilith por superarla en claro tamaño.

-        No puede ser… -Storm, confundida.- Lilith murió, cómo es posible que—

-        No es Lilith, es él.

Había sido raudo en salir del trance, del sufrimiento visual. Damen se situaba al frente de todos, seguido de un Teren que, pese a la sorpresa colectiva, no mostraba ninguna ante las palabras de Damen.

Ni tampoco a su risa.

Calmada, suave, ciertamente risueña para ser Alexander el que la producía. Tan aterrorizante y tétrica como siempre.

Se había perdido de la leve luminosidad ya el cuerpo blanco del reptil al que habían temido, cobraba forma ahora Alexander junto a la pared del pasillo, acercándose pausado para apoyarse contra la fría pared. En brazos cruzados, sin ya preocupación en mostrarse impoluto ante nadie. Su pelo blanco hacia atrás no se mantenía uniforme, y sus ropas blancas, descuidadas, no eran más que las accesibles telas a las que acudía cuando recuperaba su forma humana.

-        Siempre le quitas la diversión a todo. –mirando a Damen, con un gesto calmado, como si ningún mal le hubiese sacudido previamente en relación a él.

Damen, en cambio, no mudaba de su desilusión, de su dolor hacia él y el recuerdo.

-        Eres un… -Eo emitía, sin saber por qué, al dirigirse a él. Confundida, temerosa. Era Teren el que asentía frente a ella.

-        Animago, sí.

Alzaba las palmas de sus manos Alexander en ofrenda propia, antes de cruzarse de brazos una vez más.

-        Vaya, querido ¿eso no se lo habías contado? –miraba el mayor a su hermano menor, que mantenía la compostura.

Era clara la intención de Alexander, por torpe que supiese él mismo que iba a resultar a esas alturas. El enfrentarles de una forma u otra, distanciar la confianza que pudiesen depositar en el muchacho de cara a lo que ahora llegaría.

No mostraron en cambio duda alguna. Si bien quedaba claro por sus gestos que Teren no se enteraba ahora, y que a Darrow tampoco le resultaba novedosa la información. En nada iba a cambiar a las tres chicas el saber que Alexander tenía también forma reptil. Pese a que, sin duda, ahora demasiadas cosas cobraban un sentido diferente.

Hasta dudaban ya de que Lilith hubiese sido la causante de los daños en los ataques, que no hubiese sido el propio Alexander el que, transformado en su versión animal, realizase tales atrocidades. Que se explicase así los cambios de tamaño en el reptil que las chicas habían jurado distinguir, que hasta Ysera fuese ahora consciente de que los ojos verdes de Lilith poco tenían que ver con los azules brillantes que Alexander mantenía en ambas formas.

Aclaraba el pasado, pero de nada afectaba al futuro más próximo.

-        ¿No vais a entrar? –animaba, ilusionado.- Que no os lo impida la falta de puerta, está abierta a todo aquel que quiera pasar.

Daba unos ligeros pasos al frente, haciendo que, inconscientemente, el grupo retrocediese uno en arma alzada. Solo Damen se mantenía firme, estático, con la mirada puesta en quien no se la retiraba.

-        ¿Quieres abrirla tú? –retaba.- Seguramente te resulte gratificante, una culminación de ensueño para tu papel.

Cuánto odio radiaban sus palabras hacia Damen. A Ysera le aturdía el verlo, como si, pese a todo, nunca hubiese podido llegar a imaginar a Alexander dirigiéndose de esa manera a una persona a la que había jurado amar más que a nadie.

Sentía el dolor punzante en el pecho, sin querer imaginar el que Damen debía de padecer. Ni ahora, ni en un inicio, cuando toda aquella historia comenzase, cuando el propio Damen viese dada su sentencia, por mucho que el que la adjudicaba aún no supiese nada en relación a la misma.

-        Va, venga, te llevo yo de la mano.

Cogió sin pensárselo la calcinada extremidad de Damen para, con firmeza, agarrarla y causarle tal dolor que solo pudo ser arrastrado hacia la entrada. Dio igual que Teren intentase atacar a Alexander en defensa de su amigo, el dueño de aquel lugar espantaba el hechizo llevándolo de rebote a su causante.

Ayudaba Darrow a Teren a alzarse, de igual manera que las chicas se retiraban del paso al sentir que cualquier impedimento a Alexander solo iba a conseguir acabar con sus vidas. Empezando por la de un Damen que, como podía, se mantenía ahora firme junto a su hermano.

-        Sois muy listos. –recriminaba, mirando su brazo achicharrado.- Pero ¿sabes lo bueno de que hayáis parado la maldición antes de que te consumiese? –apuntaba con su varita a la palma de su mano, creando en ella una raja que solo consiguió destrozar a Damen aún más por dentro y fuera. Gruñía un grito de penuria insoportable.- Que aún bajo lo que te queda de piel, sigues sangrando.

Plantó la mano de Damen por donde esta sangraba junto a la pared, aumentando aún su sufrir por el tacto robusto de la roca contra su herida ardiente. Le soltó rápido, al no necesitarle más, y luego Alexander se limitó a ver el proceso como tantas otras veces había disfrutado de hacer.

Se movían las piedras como si de una danza organizada se tratase. De lado a lado, se separaban de su forma impenetrable hasta hacer que la rendija rectangular aumentase hasta conseguir ocupar todo el rincón que en un inicio pintaba.

Era el propio creador el que se abría camino, con las manos ahora en los bolsillos de su amplio pantalón blanco. Atrás, Damen aún se dolía del daño reciente entre los cuerpos de Darrow e Ysera, que raudos habían acudido a sostenerle en alto para evitar que cayese cuando su hermano se hubo desprendido de él.

Teren en cambio había sobrepasado a todos para seguir los pasos del otro, quedando petrificado una vez su cuerpo hubo entrado a la localidad principal, al foso de aquel infinito torreón en triángulo que se unía en lo alto por un techo oscuro. Una cubierta que, como habían imaginado desde fuera, mantenía una apertura de igual forma geométrica que la prisión por la cual iban y venían tantos dementores como no se podían permitir calcular.

Estaba Eo a su lado, y sabía que los otros cuatro yacían a su espalda olvidándose ya de los pesares físicos que les impidiesen mantenerse rígidos. Aquello, mantenía firme a cualquiera.

Era ahora Damen el que tenía que sostener a una Ysera, la única incapaz de ignorar los temblores de sus piernas al, ahora, poner imagen plena a lo que previamente hubiese imaginado tras la rendija. A esas bestias oscuras danzando entre celdas, volando por las minúsculas aperturas de las paredes para, de ellas, absorber una especie de viscosa ventisca tras la cual se alejaban a un nuevo destino.

Subían y bajaban. Desde su gran altura, salían y entraban al torreón a placer, llevándose consigo con cada gesto un pedazo más del alma y la vida de sus presas. Ese beso infernal que a Damen le impedía mantener las fuerzas para con Ysera. Aquella abominación que llevaba a Darrow a alejarse del grupo, a retroceder en sus pasos hasta chocar contra la pared de su espalda.

Les miraba Alexander, como si lo que flotaba sobre su cabeza no fuese más que un juego diario que se permitía el lujo de siempre ganar.

-        ¿Qué te pasa, Brice? –fingiendo un puchero.- ¿Vas a venirte abajo ahora?

Darrow no perdía el tiempo ni en mirarle, ni en escucharle. Sus ojos solo tenían foco para las bestias del cielo, a los centenares que, pese a mantener una figura menuda en la distancia, ocupaban un enorme terror en su retina.

-        Cómo…

No era curiosidad mágica, de verdad a esas alturas Teren necesitaba una explicación a la capacidad de Alexander para manejar todo aquello en soledad. Y este, gustoso de recibir el requerimiento, giraba a su rival para, lascivo, poder explicarle.

-        No hay mucho misterio… -burlaba.- El Ministerio los hizo desaparecer, yo solo tuve que encontrarles y darles de nuevo la vida. Reconozco que en un inicio no necesitaba tantos, pero… son adictivos. –sonreía a un lado, hacia un Teren que, como su amigo, no podía desconectar del foco en lo alto.- Soy como su madre, hacen lo que yo quiera. –gustoso. Enorgullecido.- Me sorprende que te sorprenda, Stringer. Siendo tan magnífico como te pintan, que no se te ocurriese algo así…

-        Nada que me asemeje a ti me resulta de interés. –recordaba, roto en voz.

Había retrocedido también en sus pasos, como si huyese de aquella imagen al sentirla demasiado cercana. Chocaba por ello con una Storm temblorosa, que se aferraba a su varita sin saber qué hacer para poder deshacerse de la realidad, evadirse del pesar que tanto habían perseguido por no saber ahora paliarlo.

-        Vaya. –fingía lamento Alexander.- ¿Entonces no te han gustado los ordenadores? Con lo que he disfrutado de ver que eras tú el que los encontraba… Reconozco que a los Muggles de mierda a los que he tenido ahí trabajando tampoco disfrutaban mucho. -reía. No pudo evitar pasar los ojos por Storm.- ¿Qué te han parecido a ti, mestiza?

Solo recibía en respuesta el sollozo de una Eo aturdida, encogida contra sí, abrazándose temblorosa al sentir que ninguna protección iba a salvarla de esa.

-        Que después de todo os limite tanto una imagen así… -provocaba.

Les recorría uno a uno, paseándose por sus entornos, rodeándoles, como si no sufriesen ya un pánico suficientemente poderoso. Se regodeaba de sus pesares, disfrutando de oler su miedo tanto como lo harían las criaturas del cielo en cuanto él les dijese de hacerlo. Bañados todos en el frío sentir que los dementores transmitiesen, en la lúgubre realidad que les quedaba ahora que toda esperanza y felicidad se esfumaba. Alimentándose él mismo de su decadencia, de cómo sufrían.

El cómo Eo se vencía en sí misma, horrorizada ante una imagen que, pese a todo, se había negado a imaginar. Storm sucumbiendo finalmente al terror que había negado padecer, sentirse al fin víctima de sus actos. El propio Teren, incapaz ahora de plantarle cara después de tantos retos, tantos alardes de fortaleza. Y un Darrow que, con solo mirarle de frente, Alexander ya se sentía plenamente victorioso por el resultado que ofrecía.

Lloroso, en negativas constantes. Cómo disfrutaba de que el sufrir por lo que arriba sucediese le atacase de tal honda manera. De forma tan personal. Cómo gozaba de haber optado por algo que le atormentaba de esa manera.

Y cómo disfrutaba, aún más, de verla a ella de esa manera. Deseado desaparecer entre los brazos de un Damen que poco o nada podía ofrecerla. Con su mirada, acuosa, perdida en lo alto, en donde Alexander sabía buscaba un milagro. En donde suplicaba sus padres no estuviesen, ya sin esperanza alguna, hasta deseosa de que su sufrimiento hubiese acabado tiempo atrás con tal de no imaginarles aún padeciéndolo.

Frenó justo de cara a ella, glorioso, esplendoroso. Con cuanta calma disfrutaba de la presencia de todos, tan torpes y perdidos, tan confundidos y debilitados.

-        Me dijiste que ya no me temías. –la provocaba.

Bajaba ella su roja mirada a la fría azulada suya. Encontrando el horror, la locura que radiaba con claridad. El temor que, pese a las palabras que él recordaba y que ella no olvidaba, acudía a su persona sin poder este ser evitado.

-        Qué ilusa eres, querida.

Donde cabía la penuria también daba espacio a la rabia. Ysera se lamentaba de caer en sus redes, de haber llegado a ese punto y sentir que todo había sido en vano. Otorgarle semejante victoria, tan simple y tan regalada. Permitiéndole a concienca el beneficiarse de un logro que no era más que la rendición de quienes, atormentados, le miraban.

-        Dije que no te temía, y tal vez me equivoqué. –en bronca voz, desquebrajada, le lloraba, soltándose de Damen. Gustoso Alexander la esperaba ahora.- Pero también te dije que ahora serías tú el que me temería a mí.

Aferrada a su varita, y él le cedía la ventaja a sabiendas de que, a la larga, su aguante le permitiría llegar primero a la meta. Que fuesen otros los que se atormentasen, que el propio Damen, al que no quería ni mirar, sintiese la falta de tiempo por intentar frenarla.

Supo qué pretendía hacer antes de que Ysera pudiese llegar siquiera a darle forma. Y, pese a haber contado con el manejo de la situación, la chica entró en su mente con demasiada fuerza como para él poder defenderse en primera instancia.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Ysera le hacía cerrar los ojos, retorcerse en un dolor lejano a una tortura. No pretendía la muchacha atormentarle, sino dominarle.

Ya había usado antes esa maldición contra él, y ahora sus intenciones eran aún más claras.

Lo sentía Alexander, el cómo Ysera pretendía obligarle a deshacerse de todo aquello a su alrededor. El como, en un inicio claro, lo conseguía. Sentían el alboroto en el norte de la torre, el vaivén de encapuchados seres que no sabían si salir definitivamente o permanecer dentro de la prisión.

Los presentes no sabían qué hacer, observando cómo Ysera se peleaba con su fuerza y la de Alexander para dominar sus intenciones. Cómo el chico se resistía, pese a todo, a ceder a todo su potencial. El que le obligaba a darles la orden, a expulsarles a todos ellos de allí, a ofrecerse ahora él en bandeja ante ellos.

Si alguno de los acompañantes de la chica se dignaba a apoyarla en el conjuro, si cualquiera de ellos alzaba la varita y dedicaba el mismo hechizo contra su mente, Alexander no sería capaz de mantenerlo a raya. Si ya ahora tanto le costaba, si ya entonces echaba mano de todo su poderío y su grandeza para revelarse ante una imperdonable de esa manera.

Ysera también lo notaba. En su brazo, en su propia mente, el cómo perdía el dominio contra Alexander a sabiendas también de que cualquier colaboración les daría el control pleno. Pero nadie movía un dedo, aún acongojados, ninguno de los hermanos era capaz de dar un paso al frente. Tampoco Storm se sentía capacitada de formular tal conjuro, y Teren, pese a poder dominarlo con aún mayor destreza, aún sentía las consecuencias de aquello mucho peores que lo que en un inicio podría parecer.

Y Damen sabía del error. No solo del que pudiese Teren sospechar, sino del que ellos cometían al no destruir en ese mismo instante las barreras de su hermano. Fue consciente de ello desde que intentó apoyar a Ysera y se diese cuenta de que era incapaz. Desde que, también sabedor de que nadie iba a ayudarla, Alexander abriese los ojos con pleno dominio personal para sonreírse en malicia y mandar de vuelta un conjuro que rechazaba.

Se vencía ahora Ysera en sus rodillas, acudiendo Damen a socorrerla antes de que Alexander hiciese su efecto.

-        Oh, Ysera. –lamentaba Alexander.- Qué lástima.

Ahora fueron inútiles todos los intentos. Ni el de Teren por frenarle, ni el de Damen por hacer lo propio. Alexander sacaba su varita del bolsillo y la alzaba al cielo, conjurando un llamamiento que ni conocían, ni deseaban conocer. Aterrados solo de oírlo, atormentándose solo de ver el inicio del resultado.

El cómo todas las bestias visibles del cielo giraban en su confusión por la orden previa hacia donde su amo las llamaba. A cumplir, ahora sí a plena conciencia, el dictamen que Alexander sentenciaba. La hora de comer, les había llegado.

Dio igual que Teren se dispusiese a atacar al convocador. Que Ahora Alexander rompiese su llamada para defenderse de su fogonazo blanco con otro de igual color e intensidad. También fue indiferente a los espectros que Damen buscase colaborar con su amigo. Que, de alguna forma, su magia pudiese interrumpir aquel avance desde el origen.

Se deshacía Alexander de Teren en un inicio, y luego gustoso dirigía su varita a un Damen al que, con solo pensarlo, arrodillaba al suelo con un suplicio incontrolado recorriéndole de nuevo.

Una tortura, la enésima, si bien esa vez se originaba en la maldición paliada de su brazo. Le quemaba, le escocía, y de igual manera su columna se bloqueaba por mucho que él intentase arrastrarse a donde su varita había ido a acabar cuando se vio esta desprendida de su mano.

Había entrado en su sistema con tanta destreza que, ni al desconectar de él Alexander, Damen sintió poder moverse. Era como revivir la conjuración que se extendía por su piel, por sus venas, para que esta en latidos constantes mantuviesen cualquier otra en sus entrañas y en sus huesos. Atormentando también su cordura, su conciencia.

Buscaba Teren por ello enfrentarse de nuevo al provocador. Ahora de una manera más desafiante, a conciencia de que no podían permitirle menguarles de esa forma.

Lanzó contra él un destello verde que imitase con tardanza el que Ysera hubiese lanzado previamente, y raudo en nula variación, Alexander devolvía el choque otro de igual color. No dudaba Teren del sentido del mismo, que poco tendría que ver con su propia maldición. Ahora, más que nunca, Teren no se podía permitir fallar.

El choque de sus varitas en el aire se recargaba, con fuerza y velocidad, a sabiendas ambos de que el que cediese ante el otro sufriría las peores consecuencias, llevándose consigo otras tantas que no imaginaban.

Ya la muerte no le atormentaba. Teren sabía que, cayese o no, el principal problema no vendría dado por su caída. Que lo que Alexander había conjurado, no en su dirección sino en toda la torre, acabaría con ellos él sobreviviese o no.

Sin salida. Sin opciones. Como podía Teren intentaba dar ahora sí el aviso. Ya que todo estaba perdido, que Alexander había puesto todas sus cartas sobre la mesa, expandir la noticia para que el secreto no estuviese protegido nunca más. Pues ninguna garantía del silencio iban a sacar.

Damen intentaba lo mismo, aún arrastrado, y el resto como podía, alzaba la varita al manto negro que se echaba sobre sus cabezas.

Fue Storm la primera en conjurar el  _Patronus_. Su halo azulado en forma de unicornio fue el primero en correr en auxilio de los que más le necesitaban. Sin saber cómo, la chica lo mantuvo activo, sufriendo de la pesadez del conjuro en sus carnes, del dolor que se extendía por su cuerpo con cada contacto de su protector contra las bestias.

Pronto la siguió Eo con el mismo malestar, y más tarde, aún torpe por su conjuración previa, Ysera alzaba su arma para apuntar también al cielo y dar rienda suelta a su dragón. La cristalina criatura desprendía sus alas contra los dementores más cercanos, arramplando con ellos e intentando alcanzar más filas.

Un inicio que no tardaría en perder la fortaleza. En acusar la pesadez de las chicas, las que cargaban a sus espaldas.

Mantenía aún Storm su unicornio firme, cabeceando y atacando a todo espectro que buscase arroparle, que pretendiese acercarse a ellos. Abrazaba el dragón de Ysera filas enteras de criaturas con tal de expulsarlas de allí definitivamente, pero siempre regresaban con más fuerza. Y las que no, ya se habrían camino.

Buscaba Eo deshacerles de los más cercanos, lanzar a su perro contra los que ya llegaban al suelo. Pero su concentración fue perdiendo fuerza de igual manera que el dolor se agrandaba en su corazón.

-        ¡Darrow!

Conocía tanto su mirada, por mucho que esta hubiese cambiado no hacía tanto tiempo atrás, que lo que veía en ella nada bueno le hacía esperar.

Había intentado imitarlas. Desde un inicio, Darrow se había separado de la pared para enfrentar a las bestias. Con su brazo alzado, mantenía la varita firme de cara los dementores, pero nada acudía a él para conjurar un hechizo del que sabía el funcionamiento.

No podía hacerlo. Su temor era mayor que cualquier recuerdo que pudiese reclamar. Se bloqueaba solo con verlas, con sentir que nada iba a salvarles de todos los mantos negros que viajaban hacia ellos. Que de nada serviría su protector, si los de Ysera y Storm apenas podían retener en lo alto a varias decenas.

Fracasaba como el propio Alexander le había dicho que haría. Con carencias que no podía permitirse, con rendiciones que aturdían a partes de su ser que esperaba más fuertes.

Lloraba con el brazo aún tendido, tembloroso sin fuerza alguna pese a sostenerse en alto. Negaba, en súplica de disculpa a quienes esperasen más de él. Hacia los que, después de todos, tenían sus esperanzas puestas en alguien que él mismo sentía no había podido honrar. En una faceta propia que ahora se perdía, cuando más falta hacía. 

Era el cobarde que Alexander le había hecho sentir que era, y solo podía lamentarse de que hubiese sido Klapp el que cayese en combate, dejándole a él y su debilidad de frente a donde no acudía en auxilio. Porque sabía que su amigo podría con eso y con más, y le fallaba tanto a él como a lo que Klapp había defendido que Darrow era.

Solo pudo caer al suelo, aturdido, cuando el primer espectro le encaró con sus tétricas fauces abiertas hacia él. Cuando el dementor absorbía parte de su ser para impedirle, ya de cualquier manera, el ser siquiera capaz de mantener la mirada abierta.

Se desprendía de espaldas contra el suelo, y Eo corría en rodillas a su auxilio manteniendo la varita, temblorosa, en alto para procurar que ningún engendro más acudiese a ellos.

Suplicaba en auxilio. Giraba Ysera el rostro lloroso a Darrow, recreando con mayor ahínco su _Patronus_ para pedir a su dragón que subiese más a lo alto, que agrandase su forma si cabía posibilidad para impedir mayor acceso. Hacía lo propio una Storm a la que le recorrían las lágrimas por la mejilla, sintiendo que su brazo se contagiaba de la tristeza de su ser al no ser capaz de mantener la fuerza que requería el conjuro.

Y Eo seguía intentándolo, expulsar a las bestias que ni siquiera perdían el tiempo con ella, que con suficiente entretenimiento gozaban con la primera víctima atormentada.

Poco podía hacer su hermana para paliar los besos. Y, por mucho que intentasen Ysera y Storm el mantener a los espectros al margen, estos siempre se abrían camino. Insistió Eo en pedir el auxilio, en dirigir ahora su mirada al único que podía prestársela.

Porque a Teren se le escapaban las fuerzas reteniendo a Alexander, a sabiendas de que a Darrow la vida era lo que se le esfumaba justo detrás. Pero Damen intentaba sobreponerse. Damen, aún tirado en el suelo, se acogía en su brazo dolorido pidiéndole al dolor evaporarse. Suplicándole a la mínima energía de su cuerpo que se regenerase en suficiencia para coger su varita y protegerles como pudiese. A las dos chicas que, pese a todo, no iban a poder reprimir toda la torre. A una Eo que no daba de sí para salvar la vida de su hermano. A un Darrow inconsciente.

Pero, cómo hacerlo. Cómo siquiera intentarlo si sentía acompañar a Darrow más que a cualquier otro. Si entre el padecer de su cuerpo y el horror de su mente, a nada podía acudir para conjurar su propio _Patronus_ , algo que nunca había logrado, algo que, pese a todo, seguía resistiéndosele.

Cuánto lo había intentado tras aprender el hechizo. Fracasos continuados que solo lograban provocar en él una mayor caída de la que no sabía levantarse.

Porque si a Darrow le costaba dejar su miedo de lado, a él simplemente le era imposible el sentir algo diferente al dolor.

Y las bestias seguían su descenso, escapando del dragón y del unicornio de Ysera y Storm y apenas sufriendo leves interrupciones por el protector de una Eo que sucumbía sobre su hermano, pretendiendo salvaguardarle con su propio cuerpo más allá de con su magia.

Iban a pasarles por encima. Centenares de dementores les iban a absorber el alma, si la mezcla de hechizos que Alexander y Teren mantenían enfrentados no estallaba contra ellos antes.

Nada sentía poder hacer, aunque sus piernas aún intentasen arrastrarle a su varita, aunque él mismo se decidiese a ignorar todo el dolor de su cuerpo para agenciarse a ella.

Aunque siempre hubiese motivos para ser feliz, como Wansky le había hecho saber. Como él mismo se había insistido en recordar constantemente, cuando la oscuridad más opaca se desprendía sobre él. Apagando en su camino cualquier ápice de claridad, el más potente rayo de luz que le mantuviese con vida y esperanza.

Cómo mantenerlos iluminados, a todos ellos, si la lobreguez más tétrica buscaba bañarles sin darles un respiro. Cómo acudir a un recuerdo feliz, si los únicos que se los habían proporcionado, caían ahora en las garras de las tinieblas por su incapacidad de enfrentarlas. Apagando su luminiscencia, abandonándoles en la penumbra de la que ellos mismos le habían sacado a él.

No sabía cómo evitarlo y, aun así, se obligó a hacerlo.

Y Storm e Ysera no bajaron sus varitas al sentir la de Damen actuando en el aire por sentir que ya con eso bastaba, sino por el estruendo y el resplandor que el  _Patronus_  del chico traía al ambiente en forma de ceguera.

Hasta Alexander y Teren veían su ataque reducido a la nada cuando de la varita de Damen nacía una luz azulada y blanquecina que parecía nunca cobrar la forma completa.

En forma de espiral, ancha y robusta, desde la punta de su arma y recorriendo en forma circular cualquier espacio que los tres lados de esa cárcel pudiesen ofrecer. El hechizo de Damen crecía en ascenso llevándose consigo a cualquier dementor que buscase traspasarlo. Al protector que, con vida propia, subía sin pausa como una bestia aún más decisiva. Con la grieta en el frente que poco a poco tomaba la forma más clara. Dejando ver sus colmillos, sacando por ahora una boca definida una lengua bífida y viperina que no dejaba espectro a su paso.

No era una serpiente, sino un basilisco lo que recorría Azkaban de sur a norte aún cegando a todo aquel que pretendía mirarlo. Deshaciendo a su paso toda oscuridad que Alexander hubiese pretendido traer consigo, expulsándola de sus adentros, y del entorno de cualquiera que quisiese renunciar a ella.

Desconocía a su espalda Teren si los Aurores ya habrían recibido su mensaje, si alguien desde fuera estaría vislumbrando el torreón. Aceptaba aún cegado por el _Patronus_ de Damen que el brillo de su magia se podría ver desde cualquier rincón, perdiéndose en la lejanía del norte, escapando la bestia por la boca de la cubierta por donde aún dementores buscaban salir.

Como si hubiese logrado transmitir a las criaturas el horror que ellas mismas implantaban. Las que no escapaban, sucumbían al poder defensivo de su magia. Y, ya fuera de Azkaban, las absorbía para no dejar de ellas ni un mísero suspiro.

Anonadados aún miraban lo conjurado por Damen. Recuperando la cordura y el alma en el suelo, hasta Darrow abría los ojos sin llegar a comprender lo que su mirada distinguía. Y a la espalda de todos, Alexander marcaba la ira y la rabia en su frente al comprobar que lo peor que le podía pasar, le sucedía de pleno.

Dio un paso al frente el mayor para intentar defender su prisión ahora que hasta Teren le dejaba de lado, pero era el propio Damen el que, contagiado de su furia, tornaba el gesto hacia él con la decisión tomada. La de no dudar ni una vez más, la de encarar a la muerte, aunque esta viniese dada de la mano de su hermano.

Sacudió la varita contra él, dirigiendo hacia Alexander los resquicios más bajos de un _Patronus_  que le expulsaba en seco hacia la pared de la que apenas se había alejado. Un Dantsov había estado al mando de Azkaban, pero ahora le tocaba al otro tomar las riendas.

-        Avisa al Ministerio. Sacadles de aquí.

Pasando al lado de Teren, el que lacrimógeno y atemorizado por ver sus intenciones, pretendía pararle sin lograrlo. A un Damen que limitaba toda su atención a un Alexander que, gustoso del enfrentamiento, se sonreía admirándole.

Y daban igual los conjuros que el mayor le dirigiese, Damen siempre los rechazaba como si de una ventisca simple de aire se tratase.

Sostuvo Teren a Ysera en su intento por seguirle, paliando como podía sus gritos para evitar su marcha a saber si eterna mientras Damen se perdía en la estela de su hermano a la salida de aquel foso. Tuvo el de Ravenclaw que desaparecerse con ella en las alturas para que la labor que Damen les daba comenzase, ahora cumpliendo la palabra, ahora priorizando todas esas vidas a la de quien suplicaba no la perdiese en su aventura. Seguían así los pasos de Storm, que rauda cumplía su papel para salvar a quienes pudiesen. Y en última instancia hacía una Eo perpleja, que veía a su hermano recuperar su varita para también desaparecer, aunque no de forma sino en lejanía, siguiendo los pasos de quienes no debían.

De un Damen que requería ahora a gritos la atención plena de Alexander. Que exigía a su hermano el que dejase de huir, por mucho que eso le entretuviese. Que plantase cara a lo que tanto había temido, a la realidad que no quería haber visto transformada en quien había deseado tener de pupilo.

Cambiaron los papeles y fue ahora Damen el que dedicaba los ataques. Tan descuidados como los de Alexander, pero más efectivos que los del que ahora intentaba paliarlos. Se defendía como podía Alexander de los golpes de un Damen decidido, cada vez más raudo en su persecución, con la mirada aún más turbia y sentenciada.

Sabía el mayor de ambos que poca opción le quedaba, que ningún tipo de victoria iba a lograr en aquel lugar en donde todo su poder había quedado ya en el olvido. Debía llevarle de nuevo a su terreno, al que Damen no podría enfrentarse. En el cual Alexander dominaría de nuevo, como debía ser, como nunca tendría que haber dejado de ser.

Jugando al despiste, se dejó alcanzar. Para luego desaparecerse entre dimensiones, para atraerle consigo hasta debilitarle en suficiencia. Atormentándole, mareándole, haciéndole sentir que todo ese dominio que había ejercido finalmente se perdía. Recuperándolo sin apenas esfuerzo, preparándose para acabar con él en donde ahora le retenía.

En donde, glorioso, asumía nadie les encontraría.


	117. Chapter 117

No había sido consciente del viaje, ni mucho menos del aterrizaje. Solo sabía que, al cobrar forma corpórea en su último destino, una fuerza punzante y sofocante le impedía llegar a plantar los pies en el suelo.

Alexander, en cambio, se disponía en plena forma frente a él. Como si llevase allí esperándole toda la vida, en una posición de superioridad tal vez no física, pues Damen permanecía alzado en el aire, pero sí de disposición.

Se sonreía, con una mano en el bolsillo de su simple pantalón blanco de transformación, y la otra sosteniendo su varita y apuntando con esta y esfuerzo nulo a su cuerpo flotante. Claramente, disfrutando del momento, de su paso victorioso, aunque de momento fuese limitado.

Intentaba Damen desquitarse de la correa que le mantenía alzado, pese a esta ser invisible a los ojos. Deseaba caer al suelo, poder respirar, sentir que la vida al menos permanecía un rato más. Que su hermano no le estaba causando ese dolor, por enésima vez, tener esperanzas en que Alexander aún podía salir de esa espiral en la que se había perdido hacía tanto tiempo.

Y podría esperar de ello, al verse al fin caer sobre un suelo frío de piedra, si no fuese porque Alexander al mismo le permitía llegar solo para poder regodearse de nuevas maneras.

Tosía Damen, aún enfurecido, aún enrabietado tras lo sucedido en Azkaban. Le dolía cada músculo de su cuerpo, también cada hueso. El oxígeno no se abría paso a sus pulmones como estos ansiarían que se diese, y con dificultades el chico alzaba la mirada para intentar divisar dónde estaban.

Entre borrosidad y confusión dimensional, entendía que no era más que un cobijo rocoso, un túnel en las mazmorras de algún lugar que, entre columnas cuadradas, se sostenía bajo un techo de igual composición. Tan oscuro como el lugar del que venían, tan gélido como la atmósfera que dejaba atrás.

Y aunque no quisiese seguir recorriéndolo con la mirada, Alexander tiraba de su pelo hacia detrás en el momento en el que su rostro buscó esconderse.

-        Has cometido un gran fallo esta noche, hermanito. –burlaba. Damen solo podía gruñir en dolor.- Lo cometiste hace mucho tiempo, en realidad, pero hoy has culminado tu hazaña.

Le soltaba, dejándole caer con su propio peso sobre el suelo frío y curvado. Chocaba su rostro contra la roca más saliente que quedaba frente a él, un dolor pasivo frente a todos los que le recorrían. Aún más irrisorio en comparación a los que Alexander, de nuevo, recreaba en él.

Daban igual las veces que su hermano conjurase la  _Cruciatus_  contra su cuerpo, a Damen el sentirla siempre le resultaba una horrible novedad de la que no podía escapar. Siempre llegaba a sus huesos, a sus músculos, hasta cada pelo de su cabellera, cargado de una malicia y unas dolencias que difícilmente Damen sabía superar. Porque no todas le rodeaban con malestar físico, muchas de ellas se clavaban en su pecho, en sus más intensas emociones, cada vez que la mínima cordura le permitía recordar que era su hermano el que las producía.

Por ello nunca se acostumbraba. Por tal motivo, a Damen le suponía tal suplicio el pasar por sus manos. Porque era de esas dos de las que más cariño extrañaba recibir, para desde hacía tiempo haberse limitado a simplemente vejarle, malherirle, destrozarle.

No quería llorar, no tan pronto, pero simplemente ya no veía motivo para contenerse.

-        Cuántas veces te defendí ante él. –exigía respuesta Alexander, paseándose a su alrededor, ahora despreocupado de si alzaba la vista del suelo a él.- Cuántas me enfrenté a tu padre para negarme a que te menospreciase, o te insultase. –le apuntó con el arma, girándole ahora de cara a él.- Cuántas, hermano, dime.

Como un insulto llegaba a sus oídos la denominación. La que él se había negado siempre a aceptar como negativa, por mucho que el ser hermano de Alexander Dantsov le hubiese supuesto tantas desgracias.

-        Me enfrenté infinidad de veces a él por ti, y le hice dudar de mí por tu culpa.

Había soportado en su propia casa la decepción de Alexander, el cómo le echaba en cara sus secretos, sus mentiras, su juego sucio a su causa. Era el momento ahora de soportar su ira, la que en su hogar recibiese por parte de su varita, siendo ahora compartida por la misma y por el desprecio que pintaba sus palabras.

Sacudió su cuerpo, tampoco quería atormentarle en una tortura plena pues sabía que Damen no podría escucharle, y sentía la necesidad Alexander de que su hermano oyese cada palabra, cada sílaba que saliese de su boca.

-        Disfrutaste de matarle ¿verdad?

Gruñía sus palabras. Si no fuese porque Alexander siempre daba salida a su rabia contra él a través de la magia, Damen temería que comenzase a patalearle. Aunque, a esas alturas, los temores que le recorriesen poco se verían afectados por sentir un puntapié o dos de quien ya, asumía, nunca recibiría nada agradable.

-        Vas de santo, pero luego planeas la muerte de tus propios padres. –descargó más ira oscura contra su ser.- Le mataste a él, pese a que él nunca buscó matarte a ti, y encima te llevaste a nuestra madre con ello—

-        Yo no maté a nadie… -agonizando, recriminaba entre tosidos y descargas de su propio sistema nervioso.- Fue un accidente, yo no—

-        Cállate.

Le prefería enmudecido, incapacitado para el habla. Martirizó su cuerpo un poco más, lamentando aún con mayor destreza cualquier sentido que tuviese activo, acabando con sus defensas cada vez más profundamente.

Se retorcía Damen en dolor, tornando su cuerpo contra sí para acabar de nuevo bocabajo, sosteniéndose en inconsciencia con las palmas de sus manos en el suelo, en brazos temblorosos que, sin saber cómo, le mantenían en lo alto junto a sus piernas.

No podía hablar, así que se limitaba a escuchar. A oírle mientras su llanto continuaba brotando.

-        Te he defendido frente a toda la sociedad mágica. Me he enfrentado a infinidad de personas para asegurarme tu protección, y tú…

Dolido, como si a él le llegase en retardo el sentido de sus propias palabras. Se mordía el labio Alexander, horrorizado solo de recordar la realidad, insaciable frente a una venganza que veía insuficiente.

Sacudió su varita contra el cuerpo de Damen y lo roció de una luz verde que lo llevó a una nueva pesadilla, haciéndole agonizar con tanta intensidad que los gritos de Damen le resultaron insoportables hasta a él.

Frenó el encantamiento, agotado él mismo de producirlo. Inquieto.

-        Eres un fraude. –recriminó.- Lo has sido como mago, y lo has sido como hermano.

Había caído Damen contra el suelo de nuevo, tembloroso, aturdido. Ninguna garantía tenía Alexander ya en que le escuchase, pero no iba a cesar ni en su habla, ni en sus ataques. Todos igual de merecidos, sentía.

-        Engañaste a tu padre. Engañaste a tu madre, pese a decir que la querías. Y me engañaste a mí, a quien decías amar. –volvió a rociarle de magia oscura. Damen volvió a gritar.- Eres un traidor, y una mentira que tristemente me he creído demasiado tiempo—

-        No te he mentido…

Sollozando, con voz trucada y musitando. Nada le quedaba para defenderse, ni sabía a dónde había ido a parar su varita al sentirla caer de su mano al quedar anclado en su magia. Pero de nada le serviría encontrarla. Poco más que mantenerse con vida podía, ya hablar le resultaba de una dificultad insostenible.

Tosía tras vocalizar, agonizando solo ante la idea de tragar saliva, de inhalar más oxígeno de la cuenta. Y volvía a derrumbarse en llanto al oírle reír, con tanta rabia como pocas veces le había escuchado. Como nunca, hasta ahora que los secretos quedaban mostrados, para dirigirse a él.

-        No has hecho otra cosa, Damianos.

Recibió la enésima descarga ya sin ánimo para permitir a su cuerpo gritar.

Que le llamase de esa forma, que se dirigiese a él con un desprecio que ya le costó gran parte de su confianza no hacía tanto tiempo, que nunca iba a dejar de recordarle a un padre que nunca ejerció como tal. Ahora reencarnado en un hermano al que sabía, ya había perdido definitivamente.

-        No te bastaba con actuar a mis espaldas, como trabajar con mi enemigo. –seguía paseándose por su lado.- Tenías que faltar el respeto a mi privacidad, robarme ese recuerdo, y acabar con lo que me ha llevado tanto tiempo—

-        No podía… -suplicaba a su propio ser el ser capaz de hablar.- Tenía que hacerlo, no podía—

-        ¿Por mi bien, hermanito? –se agachaba a él.- Cómo era lo que decías antes. Que lo hacías por mi bien. Y porque piensas que me equivoco, que yo no soy así.

Ya no sentía diferencia entre recibir su magia, al padecerla cuando esta cesaba. El dolor que le perseguía de un punto a otro, era igual de intenso en ambos momentos.

-        Déjame decirte algo, querido. Tú no tienes ni idea de cómo soy. –aún recriminándole en baja postura.- Y yo, sin duda, ahora ya sé lo que tú eres. Y eres peor que todos ellos juntos, eres la culminación de todo lo que detesto.

Supo que Alexander había dejado de ser él mismo por la costumbre de presenciarle en su cambio. Aunque nunca lo hiciese para él, aunque, hasta ese día, Alexander hubiese evitado su forma reptil para atizar su cuerpo.

El odio y pánico que sentía por las serpientes eran tan desolador y desgarrador que ahora más que nunca evitaba dar con su mirada. Con la azul que tan bien conocía, pese a que él lo negase. La que mantenía en cada transformación, la que tantas otras veces había procurado no mirar. Algo que, hasta ese instante, se le había complicado por sentir que ninguna escapatoria tenía, pero que, en ese preciso momento, de una forma u otra la vida se lo facilitaba.

Porque Alexander tampoco le daba un respiro ni cuando optaba por reptar.

Nunca antes le había sentido así, si algo le había ayudado a mantener cierta esperanza pese a las continuas torturas que sufría de él, era que, pese a todo, Alexander mantenía las distancias de agresividad con Damen cuando decidía tomar otra forma. Apenas lo hacía, y de esto darse, muchas veces ni su hermano estaba presente.

Precisamente por ser consciente del pudor que el menor sentía hacia los reptiles. Por hacerlo simplemente para causar un dolor que, hasta ese instante, no había necesitado causarle a él.

Todo era diferente ahora. Damen sufría sus mordeduras, sus golpes, y no podía más que buscar la ocultación de su rostro para, al menos en la penuria, no tener que ver sus ojos. No recordar que era él el que se la causaba.

Tampoco dedicó demasiado tiempo al horror, ya había causado suficiente mal en esa forma, y recuperaba su compostura humana en la que bien pudiese seguir recriminándole.

-        ¿Sabes cuál era mi mayor temor, hermano? –burlesco por la vivencia de la que él venía.- Esta.

Odiaba escucharle llorar. Algo que nunca había soportado, si bien en un inicio el malestar le venía dado por quien pudiese causarle el llanto. Ahora esto se limitaba al hecho de saber que lo hacía, que mostraba una debilidad que, además, pretendía culpabilizarle de algo que, sabía en su soledad, no le culpabilizaba en nada.

Volvió a marearle, a llevarle de lado a lado entre dolencias. Y aunque Damen gritase, él sentía el deseo de hacerlo con mayor rabia. Porque el dolor que él sentía, ardía en su interior más que cualquiera que pudiese sentir en físico.

-        Que tú me traicionases. –insistía.- Que me dejases de lado. Que me engañases. Que actuases a mis espaldas. Y por más que me repetí que tú nunca lo harías, vas y te aseguras de hacerlo de la peor manera posible.

-        Por favor… -suplicando, lo que fuese. Recibiendo solo la risa nerviosa de un Alexander cada vez más angustiado y estresado.

-        ¿Vas a suplicarme? ¿Tú a mí? –retaba.- ¿Y he de ser compasivo? Oh, Damianos, eres un jodido iluso.

Había esperado, de llegar a esperar algo, que el ataque de Alexander ahora fuese más intenso. Que descargase contra él una ira puntual que le amedrentase aún más, que debilitase lo que pudiese ir recuperando de sus energías. Pero, si bien le atacaba como algo esporádico, esto apenas guardaba furia en su maña.

Algo acaparaba su atención. Damen tardaba en poder girar el rostro a comprobarlo, y aun así cuando lograse hacerlo, la magia de Alexander ya se dividía entre su varita hacia él y la que su mano dirigía a los recién llegados.

Su risa de despropósito, de no poder creerse lo que veía.

Cuando Damen dio con el motivo, él tampoco le dio explicación.

-        Sois todos igual de estúpidos.

Había alzado al aire tanto a Teren como a las tres chicas que iban con él. No en una horca como hubiese hecho con su hermano, sino colgándoles de lo que parecía una pared invisible de la que no podían escapar. En la que ningún tipo de actuación podía salir, pues en nadie de los cuatro presentes surgía la chispa de magia que pudiesen necesitar.

A Alexander, al que preocupación nula le causaba que siguiesen ya su estela, descargaba contra Damen una pasajera ira que le anclase un poco más al suelo mientras él se dirigiese al frente del grupo. Por si ansiaba alzarse a protegerles, por si en Damen aún quedase un resquicio de intentar salvarles.

-        ¿Es esta la mejor de tus ideas, Stringer?

Aún tenía llanto en el rostro, aunque hubiese dejado de emitirlo. Igual sucedía con Storm, y en cambio Eo e Ysera aún sollozaban con dolor. Atrayéndole el de esta última mucho más.

-        ¿Cómo estaban papá y mamá? –solo con preguntarlo ya la derrumbaba.

Damen, tirado en el suelo, sollozaba por su dolor y el que pudiesen sentir cualquiera de los presentes. En especial el de una Ysera de la que no quería escuchar respuesta. A la que, esperaba, ninguna cruda realidad le hubiese llegado. Que de entre todas las víctimas, sus padres fuesen los últimos a los que pudiese haber encontrado.

Daría lo que fuese por llegar a su varita. Ahora la veía, no tan alejada de él. Recuperar la iniciativa que tuviese en Azkaban, la fuerza con la que siempre se sobreponía a los impedimentos, aunque esto fuese a base de pociones.

Hasta intentó buscar en sus bolsillos algún tarro que llevarse a la boca, alarmando a su hermano con el tintineo de los cristales para hacerle retroceder y atizarle una enésima vez.

Ahora el grito de Damen quedaba silenciado por el propio que Ysera emitía al verle sufrir la causa. Ni él era consciente de escucharla. Ni a un Teren que caía ahora en su llanto intentando soltarse inútilmente de la trampa de su captor.

-        ¿Os lo habéis pasado bien? –acudía Alexander a la varita de Damen, asegurándose de alejarla de quien la ansiaba recoger.

Sin dejar de apuntar al sufridor de su malicia, se preguntaba que magia dedicarles a sus nuevas víctimas de juego.

-        Ya tenéis lo que queríais ¿no? –dividía la mirada entre los cuatro.- ¿Se os ha dado bien el salvamento? –agitaba el arma a su espalda para asegurarse de que Damen recibía una nueva descarga.

Se retorcía Ysera en su posición, con la mirada fija en un Damen que ya no abría la suya, incapaz de mantener los párpados separados. Alexander lo disfrutaba.

-        ¿Dónde has dejado a tu hermano el cobarde? –se dirigía a Eo. Nuevamente, Teren buscaba lo imposible por salir de su inmovilidad.- ¿No ha sabido sobreponerse a unos míseros dementores?

-        Cállate… -suplicando, rota. Sacándole una sonrisa al que no iba a callar.

-        No te comas la cabeza, querida, has demostrado tener al menos más valentía que él. Algo que no era difícil, por otro lado, pero que sin duda tampoco era fácil de imaginar viendo lo que hay en tu familia—

-        Cállate. –ahora era Teren el que le exigía silencio mientras Eo rompía en un llanto más punzante. Le gustaba más ahora quien le pedía callar.

-        ¿Qué vas a hacer sino, escoria Muggle?

Echó la mirada fugazmente hacia atrás para anclar a su hermano una enésima vez al suelo en dolor. Luego, con la varita del propio afectado, apuntaba al pecho de Teren y le hacía gritar hasta llevar a sus compañeras a una imitación sufridora. Aterradas, horrorizadas. Padecían a su manera lo que a Teren y Damen hiciese.

Vieron el cuerpo de Teren caer hacia el suelo, desplomado contra las rocas sin poder moverse más allá que con ligeros espasmos. Lo que le hubiese causado, había ido directo a su corazón, y hasta Damen buscaba arrastrarse aún incapacitado para nada que no fuese sobrevivir para llegar a él y protegerle.

Le frenaba su hermano, y ahora buscaba una nueva víctima.

-        ¿Y tú? –a Ysera. Se removía Storm al lado de la chica.

Era insufrible el estar inhabilitado. Que ni con varita en mano la magia saliese de ellos. Que nada pudiesen hacer al respecto.

-        ¿No quieres jugar a las imperdonables un rato más? –provocaba.

Lloraba ella, ahogada en su pesar.

-        ¡Déjala! –como podía, Storm buscaba acaparar su atención para intentar al menos liberarla por un tiempo. Alexander, en cambio, la ignoraba.

-        Le has cogido gusto al intentar dominarme, pero hoy te ha salido mal. –plantaba la varita de Damen también contra su pecho, y el grito de Ysera denotaba como el de Teren lo hubiese hecho antes.

Se había olvidado de atizar a Damen antes y, aun así, el chico fue incapaz de hacer más que mirarla en llanto. Ocultarse bajo su propio panto acuoso con su dolor y su pesar. Deseando que Alexander volviese a él, que acabase con su ser antes de ver cómo les destruía a ellos. Maldiciendo que nadie más acudiese en su ayuda, a sacarles de allí a quienes no deberían de haber atraído.

-        Va, Ysera, inténtalo de nuevo. –tras dejarla caer al suelo, la permitía hacer uso de su magia a sabiendas de que Ysera no podía siquiera moverse.

Por si algún atisbo de habilidad acudía a ella, Alexander se encargaba de lanzarla una  _Cruciatus_  que se garantizaba cualquier imposibilidad en su cuerpo. Damen gruñía en su espalda, demacrado emocionalmente, y solo ahora el grito de Storm resonaba junto a una Eo que lo emitía enmudecida en dolor.

-        Ya hemos probado dos, por qué no pruebas tú la tercera. –pateaba la varita de la chica para llevarla a su cuerpo, salvando la distancia que se había creado con su impacto al suelo. Inmóvil, Ysera era incapaz de siquiera pedirle a su cuerpo que intentase tocarla.- ¿No quieres? Vaya, no dejas de decepcionarme. –se agachó a ella y cogió de su pelo, dejando el frente de su rostro de cara al suyo.- Lo que podrías haber sido…

Dejó su rostro caer, con el resto de su cuerpo. Indiferente a que pudiese moverse mínimamente, a que Teren buscase reponerse en su lado. Iban a ser incapaces de frenarle, nada ahora lo hacía. Ni siquiera él mismo.

-        Y tú, hermano. –le buscaba de vuelta.- Dónde ha quedado tu pasión por el arte oscuro. –también estiraba de su pelo para alzarle, arrodillándole frente a él.- Hasta la aberración de la que te enamoras consigue conjurar más que tú, dónde ha quedado tu identidad. –obviamente, no le respondía.- Si ella no la conjura, y tú tampoco, me hacéis a mí tener que llamarla.

Las venas de Damen yacían ya tan marcadas que hasta los ojos de Alexander se perdían en ellas. Perdiendo la concentración ligeramente, lamentando con mayor intensidad el que algo en su interior aún le buscase hacer parar. Pues nada más deseaba que seguir adelante. Que culminar la tarea.

-        Te odio, Damianos. –escupía las palabras cargadas de rabia. Damen mantenía su mirada en él, su dolor pleno en emisión.-  Y espero que no lo olvides nunca, allá donde acabe tu alma.

Y aunque Teren intentó alzarse aunque fuese en rodillas, no llegó a tiempo. Tampoco el grito de Storm bastaba para pararle, y mucho menos la demolida presencia de una Ysera que se limitaba a mirar en su propia muerte en vida la que le esperaba a un Damen limitado a recibirla.

Pero, al menos, alguien guardaba capacidad para adelantarse.

-         _Avada Ke—_

-         _¡Stupefy!_

El cuerpo de Alexander voló a escasos metros, nada demasiado exagerado, pero lo suficiente para que cualquiera pudiese comprobar que Darrow le había hecho perder la conciencia plena con el fogonazo rojo que le había dedicado.

A la vez, por perder la conexión con su magia en su inconsciencia, Storm y Eo caían al suelo para, confundidas, tardar en responder.

-        ¡A casa, rápido!

Ordenaba Darrow a las dos chicas que se llevasen el cuerpo de Teren e Ysera, a lo que accedían en el acto pese a aún ni siquiera saber de dónde había salido él.

Pese a que Darrow dejase atrás la columna que le había protegido en todo momento de ser visto. A donde había acudido tras caer con Damen y Alexander al salir de su estela, alejado del foco de atención y de cualquier radar de presencia gracias al odio frenético que el ahora aturdido disponía como su total motivador.

Había tardado en actuar. Ni siquiera sentía fuerzas para poder hacerlo, y ahora se sorprendía por haber cargado con tanta rabia su aturdidor. También había lamentado que Teren respondiese a su llamada con una presencia como aquella, que el tiempo que le ganasen fuese a base de su propio sufrimiento y que, mientras tanto, nadie más hubiese optado por asistirles.

Buscando el momento oportuno, en donde su fuerza bastase para derrotarle, y la sorpresa le pillase tan desprevenido a Alexander como para no poder ejercer nada contra él.

Ni contra un Damen aún congelado en sus rodillas. Con la mirada perdida en la ahora nada del frente. Donde su hermano había estado, el que ya no le consideraba como tal. El que le odiaba, el que, de no ser por el chico que ahora bajaba a socorrerle, le habría quitado la vida.

-        Vete, Damen.

Le animaba. Se acercaba ahora, sin querer cometer el error previo, a por la varita no solo de Alexander, sino la del chico que pese a sus palabras, no cumplía la acción.

-        Damen…

Era incapaz de moverse. Ningún ápice de iniciativa quedaba en Damen más que para hacerle llorar.

Fue por eso por lo que Darrow se decidió a cogerle y sacarle de allí por su propio peso. A alejarle del cuerpo de Alexander, del recuerdo, del dolor más reciente. Le apareció frente a un sofá en el que le dejaba caer, al que no dejó a nadie acercarse, ni siquiera a un Teren que, con un tarro de herbovitalizante ya vacío en la mano, urgía en socorrerle.

Damen necesitaba soledad. Una diferente a la que había padecido hasta ahora, en la que asumir que sus esperanzas habían sido en vano. Que, pese a todo, la persona a la que él más había querido, había buscado matarle.

Retuvo tanto a Ysera como a su amigo detrás, alejándoles, ordenándoles dar la alarma a Violetta y los Aurores para que, cuanto antes, se hiciesen con el cuerpo de Alexander para garantizarse su prisión.

Fue al menos digno de saber que eso se daba. Que esa vez, el Ministerio llegaba al cuerpo inactivo del purista para hacerse con él antes de que este recuperase cualquier tipo de cordura. Llegó tarde el aviso, pero aun así el tiempo en la casa de los Brice parecía no pasar.

Aún no sabían qué hacer. Qué decir, ni qué siquiera pensar.

Después de que Damen saliese tras su hermano, y que Darrow les siguiese los pasos, ellos solo habían tenido que buscar la manera de destruir las puertas de acceso para sacar de allí a todo el personal secuestrado. Violetta, Rannier, y otros tantos nombres del Eje, acudían en confusión a las imágenes dadas por Teren para, una vez allí, seguir con la liberación.

Impidieron a Ysera realizarla, suplicando Violetta a su hija que por favor la retuviese lejos. Hizo como pudo Storm, sosteniendo a una chica que suplicaba ver a sus padres, recibir noticias de ellos. Nada en cambio podían decirle, pues nada se presentaba en favorecedor resultado como para paliar su mal de cara a, aún, acabar con Alexander.

Lo había visto Teren con sus propios ojos, el estado de la mayoría de personas allí secuestradas. Ni en pleno terror reaccionaban a lo que allí se daba. Ni huían ni se socorrían en sus presencias, apenas reaccionaban a nada que pasase en su entorno.

Habían sobrevivido, tanto sus padres, como las profesoras secuestradas u otras tantas familias desde hacía tanto tiempo allí retenidas. Pero nadie mostraba el menor atisbo de vida en sus miradas. Ni los más habituados al lugar, ni los más recientes.

Le costó al chico llevar el papel del resto de Aurores, de imitar los pasos de expertos en la evacuación. Ignoró en varias ocasiones la orden que Rannier le daba para irse de allí, como había hecho con una Eo incapaz de siquiera entrar a la primera celda. Negaba Teren, insistía, silencioso, en ayudar en todo lo posible.

Y tembloroso fue él quien dio con los Sevriens. Con sus perdidos rostros, sus demacrados cuerpos. Todos bajos de forma, todos esqueléticos por la falta de alimento, algo que ni sabían cómo se había mantenido ni sentían necesidad de conocerlo.

Violetta había determinado varios hospitales mágicos como puntos de aparición. Allí viajaban todos con las víctimas, y allí los dejaban al cargo de los más expertos médicos para, como pudiesen, tratar esos casos que, por fin, ponían punto final a una tortura que les perseguiría de por vida.

Solo cesó Teren en la colaboración cuando, tras uno de sus viajes de transporte, su hermana, al mando de la organización de una de las plantas en su hospital, le obligaba a volver atrás y no regresar.

Era allí, en regreso a Azkaban en donde buscaba reunirse con las chicas, cuando recibía el mensaje de Darrow. Al que no sabía más que acudir en auxilio sin saber cómo aportar solución. El que, pese a las dolencias que tanto Ysera como él ahora padecían, se había dado correctamente.

Miraba ahora a Damen, desde la entrada al salón de los Brice en donde le habían dejado en silencio. Seguía llorando, como hubiese hecho desde que la protección de esa casa y su gente le hubiese acogido. Pero ya no lo hacía escondido contra sus piernas, emitía su pesar apoyado contra el respaldo del sillón, con el gesto perdido, igual que toda su esperanza.

Habían acabado con aquello, lo que tanto ansiaban finiquitar. Por fin el punto final que tan tardío había acudido a ellos. Todos de una pieza, y con el deseo de que al menos el equipo sanitario mágico encontrase la forma de devolver algo de vida a las familias afectadas.

Pero la suya, pese a todo, ya había quedado destruida.

Lo sabía Teren más que nadie, el amor que Damen había sentido y, pese a todo, seguramente sentía por su hermano. El que él nunca había comprendido, pero siempre había respetado. Porque le quería a él tanto como si esa fraternal relación les viniese dada entre ellos. Y ahora se contagiaba al verle del pesar.

De no saber cómo paliar su dolor, de hacerle ver que todo ahora iba a ir mejor. Pues cómo hacérselo creer si el mayor golpe le había sido ya dado.

Se acuclillaba frente a él, queriendo encontrar su mirada entristecida. Ese azul siempre brillante que ahora en cambio compartía campo con un blanco enrojecido entre sus párpados. Le encontraba, pero daba con él de la peor manera posible.

-        Déjame curarte…

Suplicaba Teren. Sabía Damen a qué refería. Que trabajase con su mente, que le permitiese a Teren acceder a sus recuerdos para paliar los más dolorosos, sin eliminarlos ni alterarlos, pero al menos limitando las consecuencias en sus emociones. 

Negaba, aun así. Aceptaba en cambio la mano que el chico le daba, a la que se aferraba tembloroso al sentir que solo con su compañía ahora podía intentar seguir adelante.

-        Damen… -suplicaba dolido.- No te hagas esto…

Ya bastante daño le había causado Alexander. Lo último que deseaba era ver cómo Damen ahora se castigaba a sí mismo por lo sufrido. Por lo que todos ellos hubiesen padecido, como siempre hacía.

-        Lo hemos conseguido. –animaba, sin mucha emoción.- Todos están a salvo. Nosotros también. Y no… -mordía su labio. Temía decirlo, no por no sentirlo, pues nada padecía como más cierto que aquello, sino por inquietarle la idea de que a Damen no le fuese suficiente.- Y no estás solo, Damen… -recordaba. Apretaba sus dedos entre los suyos.- Y no vas a estarlo nunca…

Era ahora el menor el que mordía su labio, retirándole la mirada a Teren por no sentirse capaz de responderle. De soportar que él también llorase al ver que no podía darle una respuesta gratificante. Por no poderle bastar sus palabras, pese a él también sentirlas certeras, por padecer aún más la falta que ahora llevaba en su corazón.

Aún buscaba engañarse a sí mismo. Asegurarse de que no le había escuchado bien, que Alexander no conjuraba la imperdonable asesina contra su ser antes de que Darrow le impidiese concluirlo. Que ese no era su hermano.

Que su hermano, en cambio, seguía esperándole en algún lado. Dispuesto a entenderle, las tantas explicaciones que podría darle. Dispuesto a perdonarle, otras tantas cosas por las que él aún se disculparía. Sin concebir en su pesar que la única culpa viniese dada por el ausente. Que fuese su hermano el que le debiese tal súplica.

Nada cabía en su interior más que la nostalgia. Ni odio ni amor acudían a él. Solo el recuerdo de lo que había sido, de la persona a la que había perdido y que, sabía, nunca jamás recuperaría.

Rompió a llorar, ahora en intensidad, y solo pudo Teren alzarse y atraerle hacia su cuerpo para, firme, abrazarle e intentar paliar su pérdida.

Hasta por ese gesto Damen se transmitía un odio enfermizo. Por sentir que, de todos ellos, Teren era el que menos debía socorrerle. Por sus propios males que venían causados por la persona a la que él lloraba. Por sentir que fallaba a la hermandad que había creado con él, con quien de entre todos, había sido para él un hermano más digno de lo que Alexander había sido en tanto tiempo como para poder recordarlo.

Se avergonzaba de buscar su calor. De abrazarse a él de vuelta y pedirle que, como había prometido, no le dejase solo.

Y por nada del mundo iba Teren a separarse de él si Damen no lo solicitaba. Ni en el abrazo, ni en ningún aspecto de su vida.

Permaneció acogiéndole hasta que Darrow hizo acto de presencia. Se separaba el propio Damen, mirando al chico que venía a ellos también a ocupar una postura igual a la de Teren, portando en sus mandos dos cosas que Damen no sabía si quería volver a ver.

Se las ofrecía en cambio Darrow. Tanto su varita, como la de Alexander. Él no las aceptaba, tampoco rechazándolas. Se limitaba a mirarlas, sin querer tocarlas. No tardó Darrow en bajar la mano con ambas.

-        Violetta ha convocado a todo el Ministerio y a la prensa mañana a mediodía. –escuchaba Damen.- He… intentando, convencerla, de que lo atrase un poco más, que no te fuercen, pero… -suspiraba.- Ya corren demasiados rumores por toda la sociedad mágica. Hasta en otros continentes, y, no pueden esperar para dar la información—

-        Lo sé. –aceptaba él.

Darrow y Teren se miraban, en silencio sepulcral a sabiendas de que bastante presión guardaba Damen encima.

Solo Darrow rompió aquella barrera enmudecida al sentir que nada iban a ganar con ella.

-        Sube a descansar. –le animaba.- Tomate un relajante, e intenta descansar hasta que… Hasta que quieras ir.

No asentía por deseo, sino por saber que nada más que eso se podía permitir en esos instantes.

Se alzaba Teren para ir a la cocina y traer de allí algún tarro restante de los que habían estado preparando para pasar esa noche. Se quedaba Darrow ahora con el chico, al que acariciaba el lado derecho del rostro intentando darle un cariño que Damen no conseguía interiorizar.

Miraba el chico las varitas. La de su hermano, más que la suya, y lo hacía con un pudor y un dolor que llevaban a Darrow a querer hacerla desaparecer. Le temblaban las manos, tanto la que mantenía su forma natural como la que aún yacía pintada de una quemazón negra. Ni le preocupaba el estado de su brazo izquierdo, ni reparaba en ello como parecía hacer su mejor amigo.

-        Iremos contigo… -le decía.

Él también insistía en recordarle que la soledad no le iba a acompañar, que ellos, en cambio, así lo harían. Asintió una vez más su amigo, aún reacio a la idea de que eso marcase un nuevo rumbo, pero agradecía su gesto apoyando su frente contra su hombro, como hacía también en retardo con el hecho de que ese chico le hubiese salvado la vida. Descansando contra él antes de perderse en los dormitorios y buscar allí una paz que, sabía, nunca iba a llegarle.

Tomaba el brebaje de Teren antes de subir, sin necesitar ni uno ni otro abajo que Damen se despidiese de ellos, sabedores de que cualquier palabra que saliese de su garganta era una exceso para un cuerpo demacrado.

Apenas había tomado energizantes al regresar, por mucho que le dejasen un arsenal de los mismos en donde le permitieron descansar. Dejó Damen que la naturaleza de su cuerpo se hiciese con los ritmos normalizados, que el pesar de las maldiciones cargase en él sobrellevándolo con apenas dos o tres tarros.

Ahora subía al dormitorio indicado, y tampoco se sorprendía de que no le fuese a llegar un descanso solitario.

En el fondo, lo agradecía.

El verla a ella allí, aún dispuesta a no alejarse de su lado pese a saber él que su realidad ahora tampoco se pintaba en positivo.

Miraba a Ysera con demasiadas disculpas que aún hacerle. Con otras tantas preguntas que formularle, empezando por sus padres y dedicándose luego en plenitud a cómo ella se sentía. Nada en cambio era capaz de salir de su interior, ni siquiera un abrazo formado con el que devolver el que ella corría a darle.

Le costó doblar los brazos para rodearla, dejarse embriagar por su presencia y su cariño, ahora sin temor a sentirlo, pero con vergüenza a disfrutarlo. Como ya sucediese con Teren, como también pasaba con Darrow. Como nunca dejaría de perseguirle con todos ellos.

-        ¿Quieres…? –sollozaba ella.

Lloraba de antes. Damen sabía que sus lágrimas no nacían solo por su llegada, sino que Ysera tenía motivos de sobra para haber estado sufriendo sus penas en la soledad de ese dormitorio. Era consciente también de que su presencia lo empeoraba, de que gran parte de ese llanto ahora se regeneraba al mirarle. Al sentirle cerca.

-        ¿Quieres que me vaya? –consiguió Ysera decir.

Le ofrecía descansar solo. Cambiar el cuarto para que, si era lo que deseaba, Damen pudiese pasar lo que quedaba de noche sin nadie que le pudiese enturbiar el descanso. Aunque este fuese a ser tan mínimo que el propio Damen se negaba a intentar vivirlo.

Rechazó la oferta, con un gesto raudo de su rostro que, más que una simple negativa, tornaba en una súplica a Ysera por que, por favor, se quedase con él aquellas horas.

Asentía por tanto la chica, confirmando que no le abandonaría, y volvía a, ahora, acogerle entre sus brazos ella a él para arroparle en amor hasta que, perdidos entre las sábanas, las pesadillas decidiesen arroparles a ambos.

Los brebajes de Teren siempre eran potentes, conseguían su función sin que nada les atravesase. Había mentes, en cambio, bastante reacias a trabajar con sus pócimas. La de Damen, obviamente, iba a ser una de esas que, peleona, no se dejaba editar.

También Ysera despertaba a las horas con la sensación de que demasiada oscuridad la había acompañado en el descanso. Daba con Damen sentado junto a ella, espalda pegada a la madera blanca de la pared, y la mirada perdida cargada aún de mucha necesidad por descansar.

-        ¿No intentas dormir más…? –se acomodaba a su lado como podía, cogiendo su mano. Él negaba.

-        No voy a conseguirlo por mucho que lo intente.

Sonaba roto, como si hubiese perdido no solo la voz, sino parte de su vida aquella noche como para no poder darle energía a sus actos. Sentía Ysera un dolor punzante al escucharle, un temblor incómodo al sentir que en Damen el horror no se iba a paliar tan fácilmente.

-        Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para intentarlo, y tenemos pociones de sobra… -recordaba, cariñosa. Él negaba una vez más.

-        He de ir al Ministerio en breves. –fruncía Ysera el ceño.

-        ¿Ahora? –confundida.- ¿Por qué no vas otro día? No deberías forzarte, Damen—

-        Violetta ha de informar sobre lo sucedido. –recordaba.- Y soy yo quien decide qué pasa con  Alexander.

Había aceptado que, en el funcionamiento del Eje según la explicación de Darrow y Teren, era Damen el que ponía la condición de que a Alexander no se le matase. Que su hermano no sufriese ese daño en el proceso de defender a las víctimas, por cuestionable que fuese.

No entendía que ahora, después de todo, aún recayese en él la decisión de cómo sentenciarle. Que él mismo o el Eje en sí dispusiese sobre él tal cruel labor.

-        Por qué… -quería saber. Él se encogía levemente de hombros.

-        Acordamos hace tiempo, o propusieron ellos… Que era lo más apropiado. 

-        Pero… -dudaba.- Deberían crear un Tribunal para eso. El nuevo equipo de Gobierno, que ellos—

-        Ninguna sentencia que puedan darle va a saciar a la gente. Y la que la sociedad querría, no la recoge la legalidad del Ministerio. –sintió el horror al entenderle.- Por eso no avisan de nada aún. Porque… -vio su dolor con el simple temblor de sus labios.- Porque—

-        Damen… -no le permitió emitirlo.

-        Tengo que hablar con Teren antes de ir… –mordiendo su labio en sufrir, Ysera asentía.

-        Iré contigo.

Sin ofrecérselo esa vez. Ysera sentenciaba algo que iba a suceder, quisiese Damen o no, se lo permitiesen o se lo prohibiesen. Acudiría con él al Ministerio, a afrontar la decisión que tomase hacer, a disponer su mano junto a la suya cuando Damen requiriese de un apoyo en el que ocultarse.

Salió el chico del cuarto para ir a cumplir con su conversación pendiente, y a media mañana no solo Ysera y los chicos, sino también Eo y Storm se ponían en marcha junto a él a un Ministerio que ninguno quería pisar.

Porque, si las miradas les habían perseguido todo ese tiempo, esa mañana las que iban a recibir eran tan incógnita como poco bienvenidas.

Fue sin duda Damen el que recibió la gran mayoría. Era obvio que el mensaje se había dado, aunque fuese en el boca a boca. Que las informaciones corrían como la pólvora, y que el verdadero rostro de Damen Dantsov había quedado descubierto al fin.

Los aliados de su hermano no habían asistido al lugar. Había informado Darrow en un desayuno escaso que, por lo que le había dicho Rannier, muchos habían desaparecido del mapa en busca de protegerse de las consecuencias. Que otros, como el propio Santoro, aún se desconocía su paradero, agradeciéndose en parte el haberse deshecho de su presencia de una manera u otra.

Los Warren tampoco habían puesto voz en alto ante la muerte de sus hijos. Ni siquiera habían buscado recuperar sus cuerpos, a sabiendas de que su sentencia sería directa y que, al no saberse la de Alexander, cualquier cosa podría llegarles.

Nunca antes Damen había ansiado alejarse de todo el gentío como ese día, y venía de una vida cargada de querer alejarse de cualquier recinto cerrado en el que la gente pudiese dedicarle más de dos miradas seguidas. Les acogía con ello Violetta en su despacho, en donde también Rannier esperaba, ansioso por ver a un chico que, pese a todo, aún no se acostumbraba a que quisiesen fundir su cuerpo en abrazos.

-        ¿Cómo te encuentras, amigo? –quería saber. No por su estado emocional, del cual imaginaba el estado, sino de cómo su cuerpo se había conseguido manejar.

Se encogía de hombros Damen, sin emitir más allá de una mueca de suficiencia que a Rannier solo le pintó una media sonrisa. Siguió con su saludo personalizado al resto, comenzando con un Teren al que le dedicaba un cariño más personal, y culminando con una Ysera con la que mantenía más de las cordiales palabras.

Damen, mientras tanto, llegaba a una Violetta que, pese a las distancias mantenidas con él todo ese tiempo, no iba a mantener a esas alturas.

-        Gracias por venir, Damen… -cogía su mano, forzando contra ella algo de cariño. Él asentía en desquite.

-        Hemos intentado atrasar el anuncio. –informaba Rannier.- Por desgracia, es imposible. La espera ya es demasiado—

-        Lo entiendo. –lo hacía, a la perfección.- Cuál es la postura del Ministerio. –tampoco quería perder el tiempo, y Violetta cogía aire para exponerla.

-        La máxima pena que se recoge en la legislación es la de encarcelar a Alexander de por vida.

-        ¿Eso está permitido? –se sorprendía Eo. Asentía el hombre.

-        Solo en casos en donde el uso de la magia oscura y las imperdonables se hayan usado para asesinatos o torturas.

En eso, sin lugar a dudas, Alexander daba en pleno.

-        Imagino que a nadie le es suficiente. –Damen auguraba algo que Violetta no tardaba en confirmar.

-        Ya se sabe cómo es la sociedad. Y cómo funcionamos las personas cuando… Cuando se nos hace sufrir tanto.

No podía protestar ante el intento de Violetta por justificar el dolor de las familias, si él mismo lo comprendía. Si entendía que, desde Teren e Ysera hasta a cualquier otra víctima superviviente, solo les bastase el deseo de darle a él una sentencia equiparable a lo que Alexander hubiese hecho padecer.

-        El Ministerio en cambio, y agradezco que así sea, ni recoge ni piensa recoger bajo mi mandato una ley que permita una ejecución por mucho que el deseo social así lo añore. –asintió Damen.

Permanecía todo el grupo a la espera de que Damen dijese algo, que sus palabras dictaminasen una sentencia como todos los presentes parecían estar aguardando.

Ninguno, por otro lado, ejercía sobre él la más mínima presión. Solo Violetta, en nombre de todo el colectivo, recordaba a Damen el por qué de su papel.

-        Decidimos que fueses tú el que eligiese por el sacrificio que has hecho hacia la comunidad mágica. –asintió escueto él.- Pero espero que también entiendas que… En caso de ser leve, el Ministerio no podrá apoyarla ni respetarla.

No fue sorpresa para nadie. Una limitación aceptable, dentro del marco en el que se movían, pese a tampoco ninguno esperar que Damen pecase ahora de precavido de cara a dictaminar sentencia contra alguien que, a fin de cuentas, había intentado matarle.

Asentía con retardo Damen, ya no a las palabras de la ministra, sino a toda la situación en general, a la decisión que le hacían tomar y que él, en cambio, ya había tomado.

Buscó la mirada de Violetta y, sin decir palabra, pidió que le llevasen a él. Un viaje entre dimensiones a los calabozos que guardaba la prisión del Ministerio, en donde, bajo el recaudo de todo el parlamento mágico, se vigilaba la estancia de cualquiera que por sus actos hubiese ido a acabar allí.

Habían llevado a Alexander en aparición directa durante la noche, informaba Rannier. Nadie sabía qué había sucedido, ni con él ni con la situación más allá del conocimiento general de que la barbarie había acabado. De que las familias habían sido encontradas. Nadie les había visto aparecerse con él, ni siquiera otros presos, y el chico aguardaba en una alejada cámara a que la visita que ahora se daba, por fin llegase.

Le costaba a Damen el acercarse a la celda, por la cual nadie parecía querer mirar antes que él. La que ya esperaba con el carcelero, Violetta, y Rannier, a que se dignase Damen a pasar.

Se otorgó unos instantes más. Con la mirada perdida, de nuevo en la nostalgia, en el dolor, en el recuerdo de a quien ahora no iba a ver tras las paredes de esa celda. Le costaba mantener el llanto al margen, ni siquiera sabía el que fracasaba en el intento por hacerlo.

Cuánto había deseado que ese final llegase, y cuánto había suplicado que este se diese de una manera bien diferente.

Todos dependían de él ahora. Como, de una manera u otra, habían hecho todo ese tiempo. De su implicación, de sus avisos, de lo que él pudiese llegar a conseguir. De nuevo, todo recaía en su decisión, en lo que Damen estuviese dispuesto a hacer. En la sentencia que, en cuestionable ofrenda, le permitían todos tomar.

Y pese a tenerla clara, pese a que Teren asentía a su amigo animándole a seguir con ello, a Damen todo se le escapó de control cuando se animó a avanzar y dio con su figura.

Con su mirada, aún lasciva. Con su sonrisa, aún pícara y comedida.

Sentado en el suelo de la celda, con las mismas ropas con las que le viese la última vez, atrayendo con ello el recuerdo de su otra forma corpórea, sintiendo incapacidad al andar solo de revivirla. Horrorizado de, pese a todo, ver en quien seguía siendo su hermano el gusto por ser consciente de su pesar.

Sin arrepentimiento alguno. Sin el más mísero dolor ya no por el mal causado a la sociedad, sino por el que estuvo a punto de dirigirle a él.

-        Hola, hermano. –provocaba.

Con las manos a la espalda, inhibido de su magia por unas cadenas que así lo dictaminaban.

Era una celda pequeña, a la espera de cambiar o quedar en el pasado en función a lo que Damen hubiese ido a hacer allí. Un muro de piedra negra mate descansaba a su espalda, sin ventilación ni luminosidad. Otras dos se extendían en los laterales, de iguales condiciones, y en la entrada, una verja también de roca trabajada por la cual todos los demás disponían ahora su mirada hacia quien les ignoraba.

Porque Alexander solo tenía ojos para su hermano. Ni Teren, ni Ysera, ni la propia ministra de magia guardaba ya en él el más mísero interés.

Porque sabía, a conciencia, de que la partida había acabado.

-        Has ganado. –en cuestionable felicitación. A un Damen que paraba de frente a él con aún el llanto pintando sus mejillas.

-        ¿Eso crees?

Grandes complicaciones para llegar a pronunciar las dos palabras con claridad. Un estado demacrado tanto físico como emocional que, aún a esas alturas, servía de satisfacción para un Alexander que otra cosa no podía esperar.

-        Era lo que querías ¿no? –encogiéndose de hombros.- Acabar con todo esto. Acabar conmigo—

-        Yo no quería eso. –esa última aportación, nunca había planeado su final. Aunque Alexander riese con nula credibilidad hacia sus palabras.

-        Oh, hermanito, no creo que tengas que mentirme a estas alturas. –recordaba.- Te estoy diciendo que has ganado, puedes regodearte ya.

-        De qué. –le exigía.- Decías conocerme ahora, pero dudo que sepas ni un cinco por ciento de lo que pasa por mi cabeza—

-        No te dramatices ahora, Damianos. –exigiendo su cese con maldad.- Ya estoy a tu merced, la falsa palabrería, dásela a otro.

Le tuvo que retirar Damen la mirada al sentir que no iba a poder continuar. Al sumergir sus ojos en un llanto doloroso. Tanto como el ser consciente de que, como el propio Alexander decía, su destino había quedado a acto propio.

Tenía tantísimas cosas de las que hablar aún con él, y nadie encontraba en el cuerpo que le esperaba sentado con quien pudiese de ellas conversar. Buscó su mirada, después de mucho cuestionarse el si hacerlo, porque sabía que ahora, lo que encontrase en ella, sería lo que definitivamente cargaría consigo hasta el final de sus días.

Y no vio en ella más que el recuerdo de lo que dejó de ser. Del amor de un hermano, del cariño y su protección. Su confianza y su apoyo, la unión que nunca recuperaría. La relación que ya había muerto, pese a que en su corazón aún latiese con dolor y tristeza.

Le echaba de menos, y aún no se había ido.

Le echaba de menos, desde hacía tantos años que, el darse cuenta ahora de que llevaba demasiado lejos de su lado, solo le causaba aún mayor horror. Por haberse convencido de que Alexander aún estaba con él. De que la demencia sociópata en la que se había perdido no era tan drástica como en realidad había sido.

Ese no era su hermano.

Aquella persona a la que siempre amaría, hacía ya mucho tiempo que había desaparecido.

-        No eres consciente... -agonizando en dolor.- No eres consciente de todo lo que te he querido.

Sin perder su soberbia, sin dejarse intimidar. El preso mantenía la mirada, las apariencias, a quien le hablaba sin barreras tras las que esconderse. 

-        No eres consciente de que yo he perdido tanto o más que tú. -negándole, dolorido. A quien aún permanecía intacto.- De que te he perdido a ti, y de lo que me duele hacer esto. 

-        ¿Vas a matarme? –risueño, sin desviar Alexander la mirada de los ojos del chico en alto, pero sabedor de que Damen había sacado de bajo su manga la varita a la que ahora se aferraba.

Se sonrió, y hasta emitió una ligera risa de cierto orgullo. Como si, pese a sus palabras, lo desease fervientemente. No solo el que Damen finalmente quitase una vida, como tanto le había insistido hacer, sino que esa fuese ni más ni menos que la suya propia.

Una sentencia que Damen bien sabía el chico desearía. Pues era una que le ahorraba sufrir la derrota de forma presente. Quedando en el recuerdo de aquellos que, victoriosos, fuesen incapaces de olvidarle pese a tanto desearlo, permitiéndole a su nombre y su historia permanecer en la memoria de, sobre todo, quien le desprendiese de la vida. Con el dolor que eso conllevaba, con el gusto con el que él partiría.

Pero Damen negaba.

-        No, Alex…

Con la voz rota, y el corazón igual de partido.

Porque solo al mencionarle como a su hermano una última vez, el propio Alexander sentía en su interior el mínimo dolor por ver también aquella relación que había marcado su vida destrozada por la traición. Compartiendo en su mirada, en un último suspiro, el sentir de la despedida. Emitida por unos ojos bañados en llanto. Recibida por los, en el fondo, tristes ojos de quien, en su caso, sí lo había perdido absolutamente todo. Quien también había perdido a quien más quería.

La mirada de un chico martirizado hacia su ser. La de él mismo hacia quien ahora apuntaba con la varita a su gesto.

-        Yo nunca te haría daño.

Al rostro del hermano a quien, pese a todo tras lo que se ocultase, se había negado y negaría nunca a herir.

-         _Obliviate_. 


	118. Chapter 118

Pausado y sin prisa. Dejando en su camino una figura que, ajena a las formas rectas, se curvaba como si en el camino hacia la varita de Damen tomase atajos entre recuerdos, aventuras, y vivencias.

Lentamente, el arma se cargaba de todas las memorias que esta absorbía de un cuerpo que había comenzado a expulsarlas con gruñidos de dolor, pero que ahora caía en el aturdimiento al sentir que nada en su interior bastaba para explicar lo que sucedía. Para dar sentido a lo que quedase de su vida.

Un hilo de aparente suavidad, que en un inicio surgía en azul para ahora tornar a un blanco perlado. Naciendo en la mente del mayor, y muriendo en la punta de la varita que le deshacía de todos sus pensares. Desde el más reciente, al más antiguo. Damen se hacía con todo lo que pudiese permitirle a Alexander recordar lo que verdaderamente era. Lo que tristemente le hizo ser quien fue.

Borraba con ese hechizo intensificado contra él no solo un recuerdo, sino toda una vida.

Dejaba lo imprescindible para su supervivencia. El saber hablar. El saber andar. Funciones vitales que poco tuviesen que ver con el ser conocedor de su magia, la cual borraba de todos sus recovecos mentales. Lo básico para otorgarle el poder de disfrutar de su existencia, de una plenamente ajena a la que atrás se quedaba.

Nada le dejaba, y todo en cambio se llevaba.

Cuando el interior de Alexander se hubo vaciado, cuando Damen portaba en su varita los veintiocho años de su hermano, este bajaba el arma aún sintiendo su llanto desprenderse por sus mejillas.

Temblaba, con la mano si bien aferrada a la varita, sacudiéndose al final de su brazo como si aún temiese el resultado. A sabiendas de que, viese lo que viese ahora, solo iba a causarle un mayor destrozo.

Porque el aturdimiento de Alexander culminaba, y este alzaba de nuevo su mirada para dar con la del único presente que veía en esa sala fría y tétrica. Los ojos llorosos de quien, al recibir los suyos, se inundaban en una pena que a sus lágrimas hacían sentir insuficientes.

Quiso hablar. Balbucear al menos algo con tal de intentar entender lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Sin saber si era normal, sin tampoco temerlo. No más que el cómputo de emociones que ahora le avasallaban. Los de la confusión y la pérdida, los de, en el más literal sentido de las palabras, no saber dónde se encontraba, ni quién era.

-        Qué…

Habló. En el único idioma que Damen había dejado en su interior. El que le permitiría sobrellevar la vida, sin ninguna posible recuperación de recuerdos por el uso de otros tantos.

Habló, y lo hizo a punto de derrumbarse en la incomprensión.

-        Qué está pasando… -exigía saber.

A un Damen incapaz de hablar. A un chico que él desconocía, que ni había visto en su vida y que, a la vez, se convertía en el primer rostro que sus ojos distinguían.

-        Quién… Quién eres. –preguntaba. Antes de ser consciente de que aún una cuestión mayor ansiaba su respuesta.- Quién soy…

Mirándose como podía, Alexander comprobaba que yacía maniatado por una cadena metálica que emitía descargas contra él cuando más nervioso tornaba.

Agitado, se intentaba girar él mismo, buscando respuestas que aquel estático chico parecía no querer darle.

-        Quién soy, dónde estoy…

Tan angustiado como Damen comenzaba a sentirse, tan horrorizado como el propio causante de su temor.

Dio gracias Damen, en soledad, cuando Violetta apareció por su lado para, aprovechando la confusión del aún preso, inducirle a un profundo sueño que no solo les ayudase a ellos, sino a un Alexander que estaba a punto de caer en la locura más plena.

Tardó Violetta en mirar a Damen después, también hipnotizada por la figura de un Alexander al que en apenas unos segundos había dejado de ver. Siendo este sustituido por la presencia de un chico cualquiera que, sin vida ni pasado, ocupaba ahora su cuerpo en calamidad y desconcierto.

Cuando dio la ministra con los ojos de Damen, no pudo verlos nítidos bajo el inmenso manto acuoso que los cubrían.

No ofreció palabra. Permitió que fuese él el que, en su estado, buscase qué decir y cuándo emitirlo.

-        Murió anoche. –expuso, quebrado en su interior.- Cuando fuimos a Azkaban, nos enfrentamos a él, y varios dementores se volvieron en su contra al perder el control, y acabaron con él. –pausada y sintiendo su dolor, la ministra asentía.- Que los que le quieren muerto tengan su justicia. –volvió a asentir.- Que a él le llegue la suya...

Desvió la mujer la mirada al cuerpo relajado ahora de Alexander. Al que Damen aún miraba en añoranza, en pesar, en súplica de disculpa por lo que acababa de hacer. Lo justo para garantizarle la vida, lo mínimo para otorgarle a los vengativos una victoria. La que ni él ni el Ministerio pensaban dar de ninguna otra forma.

-        Qué quieres hacer.

Curiosa, pues pese a lo inesperado, ahora Violetta ofrecía sus servicios a un Damen que, agradecido de saberlo, exponía sus planes sin remordimiento.

-        Quería pediros un favor. A ti, a Storm. –la buscaba a su espalda, sintiendo esta la llamada para rotar el rostro a él.- A Viktor.

Antes de que se viese obligado a emitir demasiado frente a aún su cuerpo tendido, Violetta ofreció a Damen abandonar la celda junto a una Storm que también agradecía dejar aquello atrás.

Quedaba junto a los cuatro del grupo un Rannier que se contagiaba del pesar de Damen al este cruzar por su lado. Dejando en el ambiente el mismo dolor con el que él marchaba. Uno que, extrañamente, cada uno sentía de una forma u otra.

Eo se aferraba a la mano de su hermano, sintiendo que las lágrimas iban a abandonarla al no querer llegar a imaginar por lo que ella pasaría de ser esa su situación con Darrow. De ver la vida entera de a quien más quería desaparecer frente a sus ojos, a causa de una desgracia o de la decepción que había consumido a los Dantsov. Tener que absorberla ella misma por el bien social. Por el propio, y el de su hermano.

Emitía Darrow en sí el llanto que Eo se negaba a mostrar. El dolor no solo por la situación que también él rechazaba en su vida, sino a sabiendas de que su amigo en cambio la sufriría ahora eternamente. Conocedor más que nadie del suplicio por el que Damen había pasado todos esos años, por los miedos que le habían acompañado, los incalculables terrores y las infinitas súplicas. El deseo no cumplido de Damen de no ver morir a su hermano. De despedirse para siempre de a quien él más quería, dejando atrás solo su imagen, un cuerpo al que dotar de nuevas vivencias, que nunca le llevarían a él.

Igual sucedía con el único presente que había estado al tanto de su decisión. Un Teren al que Damen había acudido no solo para pedir consejo sobre la formulación del hechizo, sino también para pedir permiso como víctima principal de las maldades de un Alexander ya borrado del mapa. Se humedecían también sus ojos por nada que tuviese que se limitase al cuerpo al que observaba.

Sufría por Damen, como llevaba haciendo tantísimo tiempo, y sentía la rabia aflorar en su piel por haber tenido que llegar a ese extremo. Que Alexander lo hubiese buscado con sus actos, y que hubiese querido Damen ser el ejecutor de la sentencia.

El mismo pensamiento rondaba la mente de una Ysera aferrada a las verjas rocosas que, pese a su grosor, no impedían la imagen plena del cuerpo tumbado de lo que quedaba de Alexander. Se sentía hasta sucia de denominarle así, como si el que poblase ahora su cuerpo en nada se pareciese al que lo había abandonado. Una usurpación física que no era más que los retales de una persona que, pese a absorber toda su identidad, seguía allí presente. Que siempre lo estaría, mientras su corazón latiese.

Fue la primera en abandonar los calabozos. Siguieron los dos hermanos aún cogidos de la mano a un paso más lento, y tuvo Rannier que animar a Teren a dejar atrás aquel lugar antes de que Alexander despertase sumergido en un nuevo mar de dudas.

Tenían intenciones de no dejar que eso sucediese. Los últimos en salir de las mazmorras del Ministerio, en la cafetería en donde el silencio les fue servido, esperaban el regreso ya fuese de Storm o de Damen. De alguien que les actualizase en la resolución de actividades. Necesitaron de un amplio periodo de espera hasta que alguien se dignó a aparecer, siendo un Rannier que había partido de nuevo al despacho de la ministra para prepararlo todo.

Ahí, el hombre explicaba lo que sucedería.

Ahora, y para no retrasar los eventos, tanto él como Violetta se enfrentarían a la sala de prensa del Ministerio para dar las informaciones. Sin veto a los que escuchaban, en libre acceso ahora sí a quien quisiese escuchar el mensaje culminativo a una historia que había parecido no tener fin.

Fue Teren el más raudo en alzarse, el liderar la marcha del grupo hacia el salón abarrotado para intentar dar con Damen, para querer estar a su lado cuando Violetta comunicase la noticia a todo el que la deseaba. Ayudarle, junto a todos, a sobrellevar el pesar que le supondría el oír ciertos comentarios, recibir aún penetrantes miradas. Al escuchar, en alta voz y claridad, que Alexander Dantsov había muerto.

Era difícil de sobrellevar. De asimilar, pese a saber todos ellos la realidad.

Hasta a Violetta las palabras le surgían con dificultad, si bien nunca cargadas de duda. Desde el inicio al final del comunicado, portaba la ministra con el pesar de toda la sociedad. No por la muerte que muchos en la sala no pudieron evitar celebrar con un suspiro de alivio, sino por el calvario que dejaban atrás. Los horrores, las barbaries.

Explicaba como podía, y sin entrar en detalles que, respetuosa, prefería dejar a cargo de los vividores y expertos. Lo sucedido en inicio en el Ministerio, lo que luego se continuase en Azkaban, la vieja prisión que ahora los Aurores se habían encargado de borrar de la faz de la Tierra. El salvamento a las víctimas, su estado, avance, y esperanzas genéricas sin indagar en casos personales.

La muerte de Alexander Dantsov que, sin haber sido lo deseado, acababa con la especulación de todos aquellos que ansiaban diferentes sentencias. Hasta se mostraba, como prueba irrisoria para los que se conformaban con poco, el nuevo informe que el Ministerio recogía con las vidas de magos y brujas en los cuales, la del mayor de los Dantsov, aparecía ya como apagada.

Fue cuando Teren cogió su mano. Sin importarle ni querer siquiera reparar en las presencias que les tenían como foco de interés. Agarrar la temblorosa de Damen, por el cual se escapaban dos lágrimas inevitables e infinidad de temblores.

Porque, pese a ellos saber que Alexander no quedaba muy lejos, también eran conscientes de que para Damen, la nada a la que había ido a parar su conciencia era algo peor que la muerte. Que, pese a que Alexander siguiese con vida, su hermano, en efecto, ya se había ido para no volver.

No había cabida en sus pensamientos para algo que no fuese él. A quien llevaba extrañando una eternidad y que en cambio seguiría echando de menos lo que le quedase de vida. El final que nunca quiso, el que había imaginado de diferentes maneras, y que en cambio se daba de una bien contraria.

Nadie quiso decirle nada. Ni los que se sorprendían al escuchar a Violetta agradecerle la colaboración de forma pública, ni los que fingían ahora haberlo sabido siempre. Aprovechados y desinteresados, todos guardaban sus opiniones a sabiendas de que, quien tendría que recibirlas, poca atención prestaba a nada que no fuese su conciencia. 

Pues ni a la mano de Teren llegaba a atender. Era él agarrado por su amigo, recibiendo un apoyo que no calaba. Que su ser rechazaba al no sentirse merecedor de nada.

Le pintaba Violetta como un héroe. Le asemejaba a aquellos que nombraba, los que le rodeaban entre la multitud, en agradecimiento general por la labor brindada de inicio a fin en la protección social. Le situaba junto a todos aquellos que habían ofrecido su vida y seguridad por la de los más desfavorecidos, y nada sentía Damen merecer de aquello.

No podía evitar sentir la ira reviviendo en su corazón a medida que la escuchaba, sin culpar a Violetta de nada de lo que hacía nacer en su pecho. La rabia por saber que el resultado final no había paliado los males. Que si bien el asesino había muerto a ojos de todos, él había perdido a un hermano en manos propias. Como si, pese a saber que Alexander hacía mucho que se había ido de su lado, esto solo se hubiese oficializado en su alma cuando su varita hubo absorbido todos sus recuerdos para nunca soltarlos.

Que tampoco las familias ahora hospitalizadas recuperarían su vida. Que a su lado yacía una Ysera decaída y destrozada, a la que aún con dificultades se atrevía a mirar de vez en cuando. Que cogía su mano a quien no había podido proteger de la masacre, el que había perdido la familia que él había jurado salvar de los horrores.

Ni la paz que ahora juraban adornaría la sociedad mágica era suficiente para hacerle sentir en calma. No si los horrores de esa guerra le acompañarían de por vida, como a todos ellos.

Nadie se veía capacitado para celebrar las palabras de Violetta, ni siquiera la ministra que las emitía como si las peores noticias saliesen de su boca.

Fue un alivio que la mujer no se extendiese. Que, con serenidad y respeto, Violetta culminase el comunicado para disponerse a dar entrevistas particulares que alejasen las preguntas del griterío genérico.

Animaba Teren, cogido aún a Damen, a salir de allí para abandonar la marabunta. Asentía este, tornando sobre sí para recibir ahora la mirada de un Darrow que deseaba abrazarle, acogerle como siempre hacía, pero que era consciente de que, a mirada de tantos, poco podría entenderse.

Que nadie conseguiría comprender el por qué después de tanto dolor, habría que lamentarse por la pérdida del que lo había producido.

Esperaron a estar en el despacho de Rannier, el que les ofrecía su espacio para esperar a que Violetta acabase con sus labores. Allí fue cuando Darrow no soportó las distancias, las que en el fondo le eran indiferentes pero que, por respeto al chico que ahora absorbía entre sus brazos, no había querido provocar de manera innecesaria.

Se enfundaba Damen contra él. Ahogando en su pecho el llanto que ya nacía vago en sus ojos. El abrazo que Darrow siempre le había prometido, el que él en cambio habría rechazado con tal de ver un resultado final a su cuento.

De nada servía que Darrow o Teren ejerciesen ahora con él el papel que en el fondo siempre habían mantenido. Que hiciesen honor a la familia que eran, que habían elegido, cuando sabían que nada paliaba la falta de a quienes no habían querido perder.

Se aferraba con ello aún con más fuerzas a Darrow, ya no por la necesidad de sentirle cerca, que nada calmaba su dolor, sino por aún el sufrir la culpa de que todas las pérdidas allí vividas venían dadas por su incompetencia. Sabía que Darrow entendía su lamento como el que más, pues su amigo también había perdido a quien había sido como su hermano, por ello Damen era incapaz de separarse de su hombro, de salir del escondite que era su cuello, en el que solo podía disculparse por todo.

Mientras el mundo buscaba darle las gracias, queriendo él solo recibir perdón. Por los padres perdidos, por los que nunca recuperarían su conciencia. Por los amigos que se sacrificaron por algo que él nunca dejaría de ver como culpa propia.

Con fuerza le acogía Darrow, borrando como podía todo aquello de su sentir. Deseando eliminar de él la responsabilidad de muertes que no estaban en sus manos, como tanto intentaba convencerse de que tampoco manchaban las suyas. Que los padres de un Teren que no se separaba de ellos no habían caído por sus actos, sino por los de quien la vida les había arrebatado. Que Klapp ya no estaba por enfrentar su valentía a los cobardes que usaban la muerte como solución a sus diferencias.

Sabía Darrow, como sabía Teren, que el dolor nunca se iría. Que la rabia, el pensar en qué habría sucedido si hubiesen dado un poco más, siempre permanecería con ellos. Pero nada se podía sacar en positivo de dejar ese sufrir dominar sus vidas. Ahora mucho quedaba por vivir, con la desgracia de las pérdidas y el confort de que ninguna más debería darse.

Secaba el mayor los ojos inundados de su amigo, borrando con el gesto de sus pulgares las intenciones de su dolor por permanecer acompañándole. Le sonreía, tímido y hacia un lado, sin recibir gran respuesta de un Damen que necesitaba tiempo. Demasiado, para poder asimilar lo sucedido.

Le otorgaban por ello el luto, sabedores de lo necesario que era. Y esperaban por ello también que ese día acabase cuanto antes. Que el resto de sus vidas, al fin, comenzase. 

Esperaron a que Violetta culminase su jornada, con la luna ya prácticamente adornando el firmamento, y el frío tan latente como en el resto de horas. Había Storm explicado al grupo lo que Damen había solicitado para Alexander, y ahora la ministra aceptaba el favor de Rannier de ser él el que acompañase a la comitiva en lo apalabrado, dándole descanso a la mujer tras un día eterno.

-        No tienes que venir…

Esperaban a Rannier a la salida de su despacho. Intentaba Storm mostrar a Damen una amabilidad suficiente para convencerle, tan sentida como podía emitirla. Pero el chico negaba, sabedor de lo innecesario pero también consciente de que no se perdonaría no hacerlo.

Salió su acompañante de su propia oficina para informarles de que le esperasen donde habían apalabrado y que, mientras tanto, él haría el trabajo que sin tapujos Damen denominaba como sucio.

Storm tampoco necesitaba acudir, y aun así, se había ofrecido a acompañar a Damen en aquello.

Fue ella la que realizó la aparición, la que Damen no era capaz de formular, en la que era imposible concentrarse, si tanto dolor traería consigo el viaje.

Le llevó entre los árboles, los que sabía poblaban los exteriores de la entrada de urgencias del hospital de su padre. Viktor no estaba visible, no tenía por qué, y Rannier no debería tardar en llegar en el coche que se había agenciado para la tarea.

Todas las llegadas eran un suplicio. Con cada aparcamiento, Storm sentía que Damen perdía un año de vida. Y, aun así, su reacción al recibir la imagen que esperaban fue tan incómoda para ella que en ningún momento supo cómo apoyarle.

 No era un coche llamativo, y el Rannier que lo conducía ya llegaba inmerso en su papel. El de un hombre alterado y estresado que, en urgencia, acudía al asiento trasero para de allí sacar a quien prácticamente aún vivía en proceso de despertar. El que, por el ajetreo y el ruido, ahora comenzaba a espabilarse ante la realidad que, una vez más, le acosaba sin él entenderla.

Había oído Storm a Damen inhalar profundamente, para ahora ser consciente de que el muchacho no parecía querer expulsar el aire de su pecho. Hasta ella sentía la tensión, hasta en ella los ojos se aguaban al ver lo extraño de la situación.

A Rannier pidiendo médicos o enfermeros de urgencia. Sujetando aún a Alexander con una confusión que bien se asemejaba a la del chico que le miraba sin saber quién era. Y esperó junto a él hasta que dos trabajadores se hicieron eco de su situación. Y ahí, comenzaba a explicar.

Que se había encontrado a ese chico en plena calle, intentando cruzar la carretera en un estado de confusión que los enfermeros, claramente, veían latente en un Alexander demasiado alterado. Que había decidido traerle a urgencias porque nadie parecía hacerse cargo de su estado, uno que sin duda peligraba.

De nada le conocía, y nada de él sabía. Y hasta el propio chico ayudaba a la confusión cuando era preguntado por su nombre y este lo aportaba sin saber nada más que su denominativo. Sin poder ofrecer respuesta a ninguna pregunta más que se le realizase. 

La ansiedad a la que se sometía Alexander era tan clara que Damen sentía necesidad de tornar y darle la espalda a la imagen, de alejarse ya para siempre de lo que quedaba de su hermano, de no guardar consigo el recuerdo de su sufrimiento como última memoria. Por mucho que tanta gente lo viese insuficiente, que la sociedad que ahora le aplaudía lo hiciese por haberle dado una muerte tan deseada por todos.

Sentía él morir al verle, sin querer imaginar su pesar. El que sufriría el ser aún en proceso de construcción que habitaba ese cuerpo en pánico y dolor.

Siguió observándole, pese a sentir que era lo último que quería hacer. Un propio castigo, a su memoria y sus emociones, que merecía recibir.

También Storm mantenía su mirada en la entrada a urgencias, en donde otra gente pasaba sin saber muy bien si alejarse del estresado ser que buscaba soltarse de los enfermeros, que repetía constantemente que no sabía qué estaba pasando. Y aunque ella también deseó cortar el vínculo, esperó ansiosa hasta que su padre se dejase ver. A que el médico de urgencias de esa noche que más cercano a la salida estaba a esa hora, acudiese a comprobar que lo que pasaba no era normal.

Se oía todo con claridad. Cómo la enfermera y su compañero informaban al doctor sobre una posible sobredosis aún por analizar, sobre algún ataque de amnesia que a saber qué sustancias lo habían provocado.

Y Viktor, amablemente, agradecía la colaboración a aquel hombre que fingía no conocer, fingiendo creer cordialmente tanto su inventado nombre como la aseguración de que de nada conocía a quien dejaba ahora atrás.

Le permitía marchar, a un Rannier que se subía en su coche para de aquello ya borrarse, y ahora Viktor solicitaba entre los enfermeros disponibles algo de ayuda para trasladar a un perdido Alexander, aún manejado por el pánico y la ansiedad, a unidad de cuidados intensivos en la que pasaría la noche.

-        Mi padre hablará con los directores del centro psiquiátrico… -con voz rota, Storm le hablaba.- Son los amigos suyos que te dijimos, no les dirá nada pero sabe que son de fiar, y se asegurará de que nada pase. Que Alexander estará bajo sus cuidados, como pediste. No has de… de preocuparte.

Sintió a Damen asentir, un simple gesto que sabía la chica suponía un gran esfuerzo para quien, al frente de ella, debía de bañar su rostro una vez más en un llanto infernal. Porque ya se le llevaban a donde sus ojos no llegaban, ya partía Alexander, o lo que quedase de él, a la nueva vida que, esperaba, le mantuviese alejado del mal que había causado al mundo.

-        Damen…

Cuidadosa, sin querer ni ofenderle ni causarle aún más dolor. Cogía Storm su mano, dando un paso al frente. Queriendo darle un cariño, un apoyo, que lamentaba no haberle podido ofrecer antes. Borrar de él también el suplicio y pesar que todos querían eliminar del chico que, en cambio, se aferraba a él como lo hacía a la imagen ya vacía de sus ojos.

La que no recibía a su hermano. La que nunca volvería a verle.

-        Vámonos…

No quería esperar a que aceptase, por miedo a que esto nunca se diese. Damen en cambio asintió, una sola vez, aún escueto en sus reacciones, y Storm aprovechó el permiso para aferrarse más a su mano y sacarle de allí, a donde pensaban acompañarle pese a que, sabían, él no querría quedarse.

Optó por ni pasar la noche allí. La casa de los Brice era acogedora para todos los que en algún momento habían buscado un hogar, y en cambio Damen sentía que ningún lugar en el mundo le iba a entregar esa sensación que hacía tanto ya había perdido.

Le permitieron partir a sabiendas de que Damen les conocía. Que el chico contaba con que, a la mañana siguiente, Darrow y Teren darían la vuelta al mundo si era necesario para dar con él si decidía ausentarse del conocimiento público. Pero no tenía tal intención. Pese al dolor, Damen más que nadie quería salir de aquello. Seguir adelante, con la familia que había decidido tener. No sin antes darse el tiempo necesario para asumir y recordar a la que, en cambio, ya para siempre había perdido.

Requería de algo de soledad para ello y, en cambio, no solo el grupo, sino él mismo agradecía que no se la concediesen en plenitud.

Al fin y al cabo, su casa seguía siendo demasiado grande. Inmensa para lo que él necesitaba, tanto ahora como en el futuro, y ya le había resultado extrema hasta cuando sus padres y su hermano la poblaban con él. Ahora, por ello, el enfrentarse a sus paredes, a sus recuerdos, le era horriblemente escalofriante, turbio y frío, y aunque no mostrase entusiasmo, agradecía que Ysera hubiese decidido pasar la noche allí con él.

Porque siempre ella había sido quien más comprendía sus tempos. Quien le leía sin necesidad de él abrirse, le escuchaba sin que Damen tuviese que abrir la boca.

Ahora ella había esperado dentro. Negándole a Damen el sufrimiento de visitar su dormitorio, de recoger él mismo sus recuerdos. Se encargaba ella, con su varita y la ayuda de la magia, de empaquetar hasta la más mínima alusión directa a Alexander en esa casa. Desde su propio cuarto, hasta cualquier libro que adornase la estantería. Vaciaba la mansión Dantsov de prácticamente todo, escondiéndolo en cajas que, provistas de encantamiento, permitían empaquetarlo todo en apenas dos o tres arcones.

Pensó la chica en preparar algo de comer, pero, si a ella el estómago se le había cerrado al pasear por todas aquellas estancias, no imaginaba que en Damen las sensaciones fuesen muy diferentes.

Y, menos, si le encontraba donde llevaba ya tantas horas.

Tampoco ella padecía el frío, tal vez por sentirse tan agotada que ya nada le afectaba. Damen permanecía sentado al borde del acantilado que acogía al margen aquel hogar. Mirando en la lejanía las dos rocas en donde el recuerdo de sus padres había sido enterrado, a sabiendas Ysera de que, pese a ser su madre, en ninguno de ellos pensaba ahora el chico.

Se sentó junto a él, mirando con pena las dos varitas que Damen cogía en sus manos. La suya, y la de su hermano. Juntas entre los mismos dedos, los aún oscurecidos de su mano izquierda. Retal infinito de una pesadilla que se negaba a olvidar.

Descansaba su brazo izquierdo sobre sus rodillas, y apoyaba en la mano derecha, cerrada con torpeza, su sien para ahí descansar.

No le vio pestañear mucho desde que llegase a su lado, y se obligó Ysera a buscar apoyo en su hombro despejado para, como pudiese, recordarle que no estaba solo.

-        Iba a preparar algo de cenar, pero… -en tierna voz.- Imagino que no tienes hambre.

Negó Damen. Una sonrisa triste pintó los labios de una Ysera que, en efecto, lo había visto venir.

-        Todo… Todo está vacío ya. –informó.

Separó su gesto de la mano que le mantenía en alto para, con esta, buscar la de la chica y mostrarle con una caricia suave su agradecimiento.

-        ¿Te quedarás aquí? En la casa… -quiso saber. Él, negó.

-        Voy a echarla abajo, una vez decida qué hacer con lo que queda dentro, y con mis cosas.

-        No tenías muchas… -triste ella.- Apenas he visto nada tuyo, salvo algo de ropa y algún libro en tu cuarto…

-        Nunca he sido de abundancias. Eso lo era él… -pintó ella en su gesto la mueca triste que Damen retenía.- ¿Y tú? –alejándose de su recuerdo. Ysera encogía los hombros.

-        No lo sé. Pensaba hablar con Teren… -exponía.- Nina se está planteando volver, pero dice de buscarse un piso ella o de irse a vivir con Rannier.

El comienzo de risa con el que daba la noticia fue gratificante de emitir al ver que en Damen eso pintaba una sonrisa.  Por solo imaginarse a Teren recibiendo la noticia, ya merecía la pena hablar de eso.

-        Así que Teren dice que va a buscarse algún sitio, pensaba buscar con él. No para vivir juntos, vaya, o sí, no sé… No tengo dinero. –recordaba.- Pero pensaba recuperar el trabajo con el que pagaba los estudios, daba para bastante, la verdad.

-        ¿Y por qué no quieres vivir con él?

-        Oh, no es que no quiera… -dudaba, irguiéndose para hablar mejor.- Simplemente, creo que Teren necesita de su espacio, y yo del mío… También Storm me ha ofrecido quedarme en su casa, sin presión, y yo solo he aceptado pasar allí el tiempo que tarde en encontrar algo. Igual él con Darrow y Eo… Se empeñan en que se quede con ellos, pero todos sabemos que Teren es muy cabezota con estas cosas.

-        Os parecéis mucho en eso, seríais buenos compañeros de piso. –ella rio.

-        O los peores… –aguardó.- Tal vez podrías unirte a nosotros, a Teren y a mí. En la búsqueda de hogar. –se sonrió él, cansado.

-        No suena mal. –reconocía, haciéndola sonreír.

-        Pero has de prometerme que no alquilarás algo en la otra punta del mundo. –buscó él su mirada, por primera vez.- Si no, ya has oído a Teren. Dará la vuelta al mundo para dar contigo. –se sonrió el chico, agradecido por el interés y cariño. Negó.

-        No pienso alejarme mucho. –apretaba su mano, avivando las pulsaciones de una Ysera esperanzada.

Volvía a caer su rostro contra el hombro de Damen, para ahora permanecer allí en silencio un periodo de tiempo más extenso que el que se tomó en su llegada al acantilado. También Damen perdía de nuevo su mirada al frente, y difícilmente no la lanzaba ella junto a los recuerdos que, quisiese o no, nunca la abandonarían.

-        Qué va a pasar con tus padres… -no le sintió de sorpresa el que Damen le preguntase algo así. Al fin y al cabo, no revivía con su pregunta ningún recuerdo que ella ya no estuviese manteniendo en su cabeza.

Sí en cambio avivaba el deseo por llorar. El llanto que, pese a sentirlo llamando desde que todo volviese a su cabeza, no había querido liberar para, ahora, no ser capaz de retenerlo. Lo expulsó con cautela, como si contabilizase las lágrimas que iban a buscar la ruta de sus mejillas.

-        Van a quedarse en el hospital… -hasta su voz ya sonaba horrorizada.- Teren dice que mañana Nina puede llevarme a verles.

-        ¿Cómo están? –dolido él también, con solo preguntar. Una sensación que no menguó por mucho que Ysera buscase fuerzas en su corazón para poder responder.

-        Bastante mal… -confesaba. Damen mordía su labio, en lamento.- No hablan, y apenas se mueven, pero… Dice Nina que reaccionan a mi nombre. –triste, él se sonrió.- Tienen esperanzas en que puedan curarles al menos para permitirles salir del hospital y hacer vida. Una nueva…

Asintió él en recepción. Una forma también de acabar la conversación, pues sabía que a Ysera poco bien le hacía hablar del tema, no cuando aún ni les había podido ver. No cuando tanto dolor aún quedaba por delante que padecer.

-        Estoy segura de que van a cuidar de él…

Recuperaban por ello lo que impedía a Damen dejar de lamentarse. Lo que le llevaba a clavar sus dientes una vez más sobre su labio, a sentir el temblor de su boca, la humedad de sus ojos también queriendo escapar por enésima vez.

Porque cómo deseaba que fuese cierto, y a la vez, cuánto se odiaba por sentir que Alexander merecería algo así, cuando en cambio tanto mal había causado.

-        Lo siento. –se obligó a decir. E Ysera separó el rostro del hombro del chico con sorpresa.- Sé que no es justo, que… -no podía continuar. Ella negaba.

-        No digas eso, Damen…. –suplicando.

-        Todos merecéis una sentencia más justa. No sé… No sé cuál, simplemente—

-        Damen… -insistía, con el dolor de su corazón teniendo que poner palabras en alto.- Alexander se ha ido. Ha… ha muerto… -para todos, aunque fuese de formas diferentes.

Se aferraba Ysera ahora a la mano de Damen a sabiendas de que el temblor de sus dedos requería algo de cariño, de mucho afecto.

-        Ahora que todo ha pasado, que… Que ya no vivimos en la presión constante de no saber qué hacer o qué decir para… para acabar con esto…. No le deseo lo que le ha pasado a mis padres ni a mi peor enemigo, Damen… Ni Teren tampoco, y… Y los que lo hagan, que—

-        Siento que no ayudo a nadie con esto. –confesaba, roto.- Que ha sido una sentencia cobarde, una mentira y—

-        Por favor…

Suplicaba el cese de sus latigazos, que finalizase el machaque continuado en el que Damen se veía inmerso día tras día, ahora con motivos más tormentosos.

-        Has borrado la vida entera de una persona a la que amabas, Damen. Lo has hecho por el bien de todos, has pasado tú por eso—

-        Qué bien trae eso. –recriminaba.- Siento que lo único que logro es que él se garantice no morir, por mucho que él lo prefería a lo que le he dado, y—

-        Y qué bien traía el matarle. El darle una cadena perpetua. Nada trae bien, Damen, nada enmendará lo que él ha hecho... -maldecía su angustia, por poseerle con tanto poder.- Y sea justo o injusto para muchos, sigue siendo algo que te honra. Yo no habría querido que muriese, por mucho que yo misma haya perjurado ser capaz de quitarle la vida… -confesaba.- No sé, no sé qué habría sentido como justo, si la eterna prisión, o… Simplemente siento que no habría podido soportar la idea de que la justicia acabase con su vida sin ser eso algo moral, por muchas que él haya quitado, y que tampoco habría conseguido descansar por las noches sabiendo que él, en su celda, aún se sonreiría pensando lo que ha logrado.

Escondía ahora Damen sus ojos tras sus párpados, forzando la frente en el dolor que le recorría, suplicando a todo el mismo que, de una vez, cesase.

-        Has hecho algo que yo nunca me atrevería a hacer, Damen… Has expulsado a Alexander Dantsov de la sociedad mágica, para siempre, y has traído a la población una paz que no creíamos lograr a estas alturas.

-        La paz nunca va a llegar, Ysera. –lamentaba.- Siempre habrá otros, siempre vendrán—

-        Pero ese no es nuestro trabajo, Damen, nosotros ya nos hemos sacrificado bastante… Tú ya has dado todo por esto… -apretaba su mano.- Sé que piensas que has sido egoísta, y que has protegido a Alexander con esto, pero… Nadie iba a quedar satisfecho. Muchos pedirían su muerte, la que de una forma u otra has dado, y otros pedirían la prisión que nos supondría el alivio temporal pero que a saber a cuántos garantizaría un consuelo de por vida.

En plenitud, ahora Damen ocultaba su rostro contra el brazo sobre sus rodillas. Hundiendo contra ello su llanto, su calvario. El pesar que no se iba, que nunca marcharía.

-        Damen… -suplicaba ella.- No te hagas más daño… -acariciando su mano.- La vida ya te ha hecho suficiente…

Dejó que llorase, que expulsase toda la rabia, todo el lamento, sin ella irse ni separarse de su lado por mucho que él terminase sintiendo la soledad de sufrimiento. Insistía en acariciar su mano, hasta en masajear su cabellera con tal de emitirle mayor afecto de diferentes formas. Lo que fuese, con tal de que Damen recordase que eso pasaría. Y que siempre tendría gente a su lado para sobrellevarlo.

-        Te quiero ¿vale? –emitió. Y él, entre aún latente llanto y dolor, asintió torpemente.

Agradeciendo que siguiese con él. Que al menos en eso, la vida, le hubiese permitido tener suerte. Que ni ella ni sus amigos quisiesen abandonarle ahora a su suerte. O a su desgracia.

Se aferraba ahora él a su mano, en súplica de que, por favor, su compañía fuese eterna, que le disculpase por los errores, y le ayudase a no dejarle caer en los horrores a los que sentía llamando con tanto ahínco. Ella respondía como se le pedía, sabedora de buena mano de lo complicado que era de evitar, de lo difícil que resultaba el alejarse de las barbaries de la mente.

Quedó junto a él, tanto tiempo que hasta en Damen las lágrimas se hubieron ya secado cuando la chica decidió hablar de nuevo.

-        Qué vas a hacer con ella… -curiosa porque aún el chico sujetase ambas varitas. Porque, pese a todo, Damen aún mantuviese eso de su hermano.

Negaba él, no con confusión, pero sí con desamparo. Como si todo lo que pasase por su interior no bastase para nada.

-        No… No creo que debieses guardarla contigo, Damen…. –confesaba.

A sabiendas del mal que causaría en él el conservar ese arma. El recuerdo más oscuro de Alexander, el artificie de la gran mayoría de sus fechorías. Las que tantas veces a él mismo le había dirigido.

Él mismo negaba, ahora en respuesta a sus palabras, y se pasaba su propia varita a la mano contraria antes de cargar el brazo izquierdo y lanzar la varita de su hermano al mar. Tan lejos como le permitió la inercia, tan lejana como también el viento y la caída la llevaba.

No había querido protegerla. No sentía más que negatividad al tocarla, y aun así, esta le pedía ser conservada. Como si fuese su propio hermano el que, dentro de la misma, le siguiese gritando demasiadas cosas. Sin querer mantener ni sentir el contacto que su cuerpo hacía al tocar algo cargado de tanta magia oscura.

Sin ella entre sus manos, la paz en cambio no llegaba, y sabía que el motivo aún residía con él. El del dolor por saber que, por mucho que espantase sus pertenencias, su recuerdo aún cargaba consigo. En la varita que descansaba ahora en su mano derecha. La que miraba con lamento, escuchándole de nuevo, reviviendo todos y cada uno de los momentos que con más fuerza habían abandonado la mente de su hermano para esconderse ahora en su varita negra.

Cómo decirle adiós a Alexander, si toda su vida aún le acompañaba. Si tanto en su pecho como en su propia arma, el recuerdo de su hermano no se iba a perder nunca.

No podía eliminar sus emociones. Por nada del mundo querría perder su memoria, pero Damen sabía que, después de todo, tenía derecho a vivir. A disfrutar de una vida que, hasta entonces, se le había negado. Por mucho que le costase hacerlo sin él, ya el sentir de su pecho bastaba como compañía eterna. Y todo lo demás, era un exceso que no podía permitirse.

Quebró su varita con la fuerza de su mano. En dos mitades que, con menos deseo que la previamente lanzada, soltaba por el borde del acantilado para hacerlas perderse entre las olas. Las que se llevarían los recuerdos de su hermano, toda la vida que le había quitado. La que, a él en cambio, nunca le abandonaría.

-        Vamos dentro…

Sin querer reparar en ello, sin hacerle hablar de la decisión tomada.

Ysera la respetaba, y ahora que esos resquicios del muchacho a dejar atrás ya nadaban lejos, toda su atención caía en la protección de quien, en cambio, se quedaba con a su lado.

Del chico al que habían robado su vida hacía demasiado tiempo a base de repulsas, odios, y torturas. El que, aun así, había ofrecido lo que le quedase de ella a un colectivo que nunca le hubo respetado y que, ahora en plena falsedad, buscaría adorarle.

Cogió su mano y tiró de él, alzándole para regresar a una casa a la que Damen nunca había llamado hogar. En la que Ysera buscó apoyarle todo el tiempo que este decidiese permanecer en ella. Un apoyo que iría de la mano con él a donde Damen lo necesitase. Que acompañaría a la chica de vuelta siempre que ella así lo necesitase.

En el camino al olvido, el de las pesadillas y las desgracias.

En la ruta a una nueva vida, la que tanto Damen como todos ellos merecían cargada de esperanza.


	119. Epílogo

Demasiada lluvia, pero muy acorde a su pesar con el ánimo que le llevaba acompañando tanto tiempo.

Había tenido que aguantar demasiados días, semanas, meses, hasta que la jefa de su sección había aceptado cambiarle de habitación a una que pudiese permitirle la luz del sol de una manera más amplia. Desde entonces, la ventana de tamaño medio que quedaba en medio de la pared había sido su rincón de escape.

Pasaba los días allí sentado, en su bordillo, sin interés siquiera en abrirla para comprobar que había algo más allá de lo que sus ojos alcanzaban. Más aportaciones al resto de sus sentidos. Le era suficiente lo que sus cristales mostraban para sentirse al menos un poco más liberado. Más alejado de las locuras que su cabeza le hacía pensar.

Bajo él, en el césped del jardín que se divisaba desde su ventana en la sexta planta, varios otros usuarios del centro paseaban, nunca solos, bajo sus paraguas protegiéndose de una lluvia torrencial. A él le fascinaba, algo le unía a ella. Tan fría, tan húmeda… tan evitable para cualquier persona que había visto a través de esos cristales.

Nadie parecía querer disfrutar del agua cayendo por sus cuerpos. Había hasta llegado a ver una mujer enloquecer por el simple hecho de verse inmersa bajo una lluvia densa semanas atrás.

Enloquecer…

Sabía que no estaba loco. No podía estarlo. Ni siquiera sabía qué significaba padecer una locura, hasta que un compañero de planta en su segundo mes de estancia se lo dijo en una charla grupal.

-        Estamos locos.

Con una risa inquieta, pero aparente tranquilidad, se había acercado a él mientras Rosie, la única enfermera de su sección que de vez en cuando sonreía, hablaba con un muchacho poco mayor que él en la que estaba siendo su primera inclusión al grupo de pacientes. Al único colectivo al que, entendían, él podía tener acceso.

Había optado por coger una silla al fondo, aún incómodo, no muy dispuesto a aquello, cuando Richard, un hombre de mediana edad, se había sentado a su lado con esa incontrolada risa.

-         Locos ¿sabes? –insistía.

Rosie, mientras tanto, informaba sobre lo que harían aquel día. Por lo visto, era la primera vez para todos. Y el muchacho en cuestión al que la enfermera había estado hablando previamente, no parecía querer formar parte de la jornada.

Eso sí lo tenían en común.

-        No. –le negó.

Rotundo. No quería hablar con nadie, y menos con alguien como él. Por qué sentía tanto desprecio hacia cualquiera de su alrededor, por qué se quería alejar tanto…

Estaba demasiado incómodo, solo la idea de compartir algo con esas personas le enturbiaba. Le impedía dormir. Porque por mucho que buscasen que él se sintiese integrado, nada deseaba guardar en común con gente como aquella. Tan apagada, tan perturbada.

Y luego estaban esos sueños…

Daban igual las preguntas que le hiciese a Rosie. Ni al principio de su entrada al centro ni ya cuando parecía formar parte de su mobiliario. La enfermera nunca respondía preguntas, no con lo que al menos él querría escuchar.

Tampoco lo hacían las personas con las que se entrevista. La Dra. Lovey y el Dr. Carragher habían sido los dos encargados de su caso desde su llegada. Cada dos meses, su visita a su despacho había sido su única opción, su única oportunidad a encontrarle sentido a todo aquello.

La primera fue Lovey para asegurar su estancia, luego fue Carragher, tanto tras los dos primeros brotes de ansiedad que le mantuvieron en alteración continua varias noches seguidas, como cuando hasta él mismo llegaba a acostumbrarse a ellos.

Tras esos encuentros, los demás fueron todos a pares. Así durante más de año y medio. Pero nadie respondía a sus preguntas.

Por qué soñaba con monstruos.

En un inicio, sus noches las superaba enfrentándose al simple deseo de encontrar respuestas a por qué no recordaba absolutamente nada de su vida. Pero, pasado el tiempo, con cada momento del día en el que sus ojos se cerraban para llevarle a la inconsciencia del descanso, su cabeza viajaba por diferentes escenarios en los que él nunca encontraba la calma.

Por qué veía a gente llorar, gritar de dolor, suplicando clemencia, mientras unas criaturas, unos espectros encapuchados de negro, parecían absorberles el alma. Por qué soñaba que lo presenciaba, y por qué no hacía nada para impedirlo. Por qué no ayudaba a esas personas, por qué parecía disfrutar de sus gritos…

Por qué veía a esa pareja morir calcinada tantas veces, día tras día, y por qué parecía estar dentro del cuerpo de una serpiente…

Lovey siempre había sido más abierta a él que Carragher. La doctora tomaba siempre nota de todo lo que le decía, hasta parecía querer saber más detalles alejados del mero sentido médico, como si escuchase un cuento a medianoche en la velada de Halloween. Pero Carragher… estricto en su papel de frío especialista, nada que se saliese de lo racional servía para explicar lo que le pasaba.

Desde trastornos postraumáticos causados tras un grave accidente, hasta de demasiada ciencia ficción adquirida, pasando por experiencias con las drogas y el acohol que, por muy descartadas quedasen tras sus tantos análisis sanguíneos, Carragher no quería desechar.

Nadie le explicaba por qué. Ni siquiera le ayudaban a intentar recuperar su memoria, su pasado…

-        Pero había un chico…

Insistía, en cada sesión, como si fuese un dato nuevo. Y Lovey lo escuchaba como tal, y Carragher lo ignoraba como siempre.

-        Cuando me desperté, él estaba allí, tenía mi color de pelo, él me encontró—

-        Le encontró un señor vagando por las calles, desorientado, y le trajo a urgencias de un hospital. –insistía el doctor.

Y, luego, Carragher hablaba con Lovey sobre cómo eso era una muestra clara de que las drogas habían acabado con la cordura del paciente, cómo algún límite había explotado en su cuerpo tras la enésima sobredosis de a saber qué nuevos opiáceos para llevarle a perder cualquier tipo de memoria.

Pensaban que él nunca escuchaba, que su oído no era tan agudo como para oír lo que dijesen tras las puertas, pero desconocían que podía acceder a cualquier palabra que dijesen, aunque estuviese lejana. Como si formase parte de sus mentes y las oyese en plena afinación.

Le tomaban por un loco. Cuanto más aseguraba no recordar nada de los veintiocho años de vida que tenía, y cuando lo empeoraba todo preguntando por los sueños que le atormentaban. Nadie quería seguir investigándolo, porque desde el hospital del que el enviaban, el Dr. Pemberton había asegurado que de nada más que un shock postraumático irreversible se trataba, y que ni nadie cercano a él, ni de pelo blanco, había tenido contacto con su persona, ni nadie había buscado saber de él.

No podía ser tan sencillo y, aun así, se lo pintaban como tal. Como un caso más de pérdida de la memoria irreparable. Algo que se creería si fuese posible, que aceptaría como más si algún indicativo le dijese que eso era cierto. Pero pasaban los días, y la única conciencia que tenía era que lo que le hacían creer era rotundamente falso.

Y la culpa la tenían sus sueños, prueba irrefutable de su falta de cordura.

Y sus actos…

Rosie siempre intentaba tranquilizarle después de hacer estallar algo, pero no parecía creerle.

Nunca pasaba con gente delante, muy a su desgracia, aunque ganas no le faltaban. Una vez estuvo a punto de reventar los fluorescentes de la sala en la que se reunían todos los pacientes en similar estado al suyo en su hora de ocio, sobre todo después de que Richard volviese a caer en una de sus incontroladas e insoportables sesiones de risoterapia solitaria que tanto le irritaban.

Cómo desearía callarle para siempre, cortarle las cuerdas vocales, ahogarle… Las luces empezaron a tintinear a juego con la presión que sentía en su mente, y Richard se llevó las manos a la garganta comenzando a toser tanto que Rosie y Chessie, el otro enfermero de la sala, tuvieron que ir a él y llevársele a donde Richard pudiese calmarse.  

Le habría adjudicado el tanto a la suerte, al karma por silenciar su tortura en forma de voz, pero las luces que iban y venían, y sus deseos, lo habían acompañado en el tiempo. Algo que, inevitablemente, le llevaba a pensar que algún control ejercía sobre ello.

Aunque por más que lo intentó, nunca lo pudo repetir. Pero, eso sí, ganas nunca le faltaron.

Sin embargo, en la soledad de su dormitorio, había muchas lámparas en su cuenta. Muchas noches despertándose alarmado por las pesadillas, por esos espectros y el fuego ardiendo a su alrededor…

Al principio Rosie le cubría, con amabilidad. Era nuevo, estaba asustado, no entendía nada, y podía romperlas bajo un ataque de pánico. Ni era el primero, ni sería el último. Pero luego Rosie ya no lo toleró más, y Carragher se deshizo de las lámparas de su cuarto para sustituirlas por bombillas incrustadas en el techo, un gasto con el que él mismo tuvo que correr haciendo tareas sociales para el resto como imprimir recortables, recoger los juegos de mesa, o ayudar a Rosie y Chessie a organizar las actividades en grupo.

Pero, cuando comenzó a hacer estallar esas bombillas, Rosie dejó su comodidad y costumbre de lado para ver aquello como algo inexplicable.

Le prometía a la enfermera, llorando muchas de las veces, que él no guardaba deseo en hacerlo, que ni siquiera se movía de su cama cuando las luces explotaban. Que su estallido acompañaba su despertar tras las pesadillas.

Siempre explicaba lo mismo, y sin embargo Carragher, hasta Lovey y otros médicos que acudían al inicio de su caso con curiosidad, afirmaban que se debía a que él mismo cogía las lámparas, cuando estas eran movibles, y las estrellaba contra la pared en busca de atención tras un nuevo ataque de ansiedad. Que, cuando estas tomaron el techo, él se dedicaba a lanzarles cosas para de nuevo destrozarlas.

Una idea que Rosie compartió hasta que, tras acudir a su cuarto para tranquilizarle en la enésima noche, la única bombilla estable del cuarto se desquebrajó en pedazos sin que ninguno de ellos estuviese cercano a la misma.

Anonadada, la enfermera acudió a Carragher a informarle de lo sucedido, regenerando así sus esperanzas por una vez. Al menos por una semana, hasta que el doctor le cambió de dormitorio hacia el sexto piso para proporcionarle, ahora, un cuarto con ventana.

Nada de lámparas, de luces… nada más allá de la que el sol cubierto de Inglaterra le pudiese proporcionar. Toda actividad a realizar que necesitase de iluminación, debería hacerla o bajo supervisión, o en la sala de reunión pública de su planta, siempre acompañado.

Así que el bordillo de la ventana era su rincón, lo más cerca que podía estar de cualquier rayo de luz en sus repetitivos días.

Rosie mantenía su sonrisa, pero parecía ya no sentirla del todo. No al menos con él.

Sabía que Rosie le temía, por lo que fuese que hiciese con las bombillas. Pero la enfermera siempre quiso ser amable, y no había día que no le ofreciese ir a pasear por los jardines para despejarle. Algo que él nunca llegó a aceptar.

Se negaba a pisar el exterior, aún tan confundido, tan aterrado de lo que fuera pudiese esperar, de las bestias encapuchadas que parecían no dejarle vivir tranquilo… Encerrado en esas cuatro paredes estaba mucho mejor. Con su ventana, su lluvia cayendo haciéndole sentir acogido, con algún que otro libro que a veces encargaba en su deseo de ocio semanal.

Había leído mucho sobre biología, le había parecido lo más apasionante de entre todas las opciones. No le gustaba la ficción, nada de leer historias que no le aportasen nada a la cabeza, cansado ya de todo lo que hacía latir su pecho.

Quería conocimiento, y la ciencia había sido su escapatoria. Biología, también química… Algo le hacía sentir demasiado cercano a esa rama. Sin saber el qué.

Le había pedido Rosie un libro de eso mismo para su siguiente deseo. Puesto que ya no destrozaba el mobiliario, Carragher era más permisivo con él, y siempre le concedía lo que pedía, por raro que esto fuese. Al fin y al cabo, cosas peores habría escuchado que un tomo que le explicase los elementos básicos de la química en campos medicinales.

Ese viernes Rosie debería de haber llegado por la mañana temprano con su desayuno y su ejemplar nuevo de lectura. Era de los pocos a los que dejaban almorzar solo, sin supervisión, pero Rosie siempre se quedaba un poco con él mientras aireaba la habitación. Único momento que permitía que su ventana fuese abierta.

Pero, ese viernes, Rosie no trajo el libro, tampoco el desayuno, aunque le prometía dárselo más tarde con extra de huevos revueltos. Ese viernes, Rosie acudía a su cuarto acompañada de un señor en edad adulta que, pese a no desentonar del todo, no parecía vestir muy a lo que acostumbraba a ver.

-        Alex, tienes visita…

Nunca en año y medio había recibido a nadie, y por lo que sabía, las visitas no se daban en un cuarto privado donde nadie pudiese escuchar ni vigilar. Pero, por lo visto, el hombre que acompañaba a Rosie contaba con ese privilegio.

La enfermera se despidió de él, prometiéndole su desayuno al finalizar el encuentro, y cerró la puerta tras ellos dejándole ciertamente confundido. Estaba en su ventana, ahora mirando al hombre, sin saber si levantarse o no. Optó por hacerlo cuando aquel señor se acercó a él con total naturalidad y una sonrisa en el rostro. No muy cariñosa, pero cercana. Como si ya le conociese de algo.

-        Espero que no te moleste que te retrase el desayuno.

Dejaba un maletín caoba en el suelo, al lado de la mesa repleta de libros científicos que coleccionaba, y se acercaba a él con la palma de la mano extendida al frente.

No quiso cogerla, no aún.

-        No me molesta. –eso no. Pero sí que le tocasen, sobre todo si no sabía quién era. Le observaba, expectante.- ¿Qué quiere?

-        ¿Me conoces?

Le seguía tuteando, demasiada cercanía, y aun así no parecía ser tan raro. Había retirado la mano al no recibir respuesta. Él negó, a su pregunta. Y por un momento no supo identificar si aquel hombre se alegraba o no de ello.

-        Imaginaba.

Se giró buscando una silla, que no encontró. El cuarto solo contaba con su cama, armario, y mesa. Por mero respeto, y ciertamente obligado a respetarlo, optó por levantarse de la ventana y compartir el estado al alza.

Era más alto que aquel hombre, como había imaginado. Siempre era más alto que todos.

-        Yo a ti sí, en cambio. –caminaba, observando, extrañado.- Esto es tan poco tú… -sintió un pinchazo en el pecho.

-        ¿Yo? –brusco. El hombre se giró a él.

-        ¿Cómo te llamas? –cambió de rumbo.

Él frunció el ceño, causándole al hombre un espasmo leve que le hizo de nuevo retomar la pregunta.

-        Quiero decir… Tu enfermera te ha llamado Alex. –asintió.- ¿Te llamas Alex?

-        Me llamo Alexander, sí. –confirmó. Y el hombre asintió.

-        Lo sé. Alexander Dantsov. –su apellido, parecía.

Nadie lo sabía, nadie se lo había podido confirmar, pero ese hombre parecía saberlo. Así que, puesto que no podía ni darlo como válido ni rechazarlo, se limitó a asentir de nuevo.

-        ¿Te puedo llamar Alex?

Quiso verle segundas a la pregunta. Al menos el rostro del hombre parecía así mostrarlo, el tener algo oculto bajo sus palabras. Una pregunta que parecía significar demasiado para su visitante, pero que él solo podía responder de una forma.

-        Sí…

Todo el cuerpo sanitario le llamaban así. Implicaba cierta cercanía que todos se parecían tomar. Nunca le había molestado, al fin y al cabo, no se sentía unido a su nombre, le había sonado tan nuevo como el resto de cosas que le habían dicho a su llegada. Así que, que un misterioso hombre trajeado le llamase por su diminutivo no le iba a molestar a esas alturas. Pero parecía ser la respuesta que había estado esperando escuchar.

-        Soy Mario Santoro. –finalmente se presentaba.

Para él, fue como escuchar aquella denominación por primera vez, así que, muy a su pesar, no pudo mostrar reacción alguna.

-        Era amigo de tu padre. Y tuyo, me atrevería a decir. Antes de que todo esto pasase.

Había pasado por alto que aquel hombre pudiese saber su apellido, permanecía atento en cambio al hecho de que, presentándose a él, aún buscase conversar. Que ahora su visitante le dijese esas palabras, le dejaba, cuanto menos, descolocado. Confundido como en sus peores días, abrumado como cada mañana, cuando se despertaba de sus soñares sintiendo haber estado cerca de descubrir algo pero, como siempre, viéndolo marchar al abrir los ojos.

-        ¿Mi padre?

Nunca nadie le había confirmado que tuviese familia, no al menos viva. Lo único que Lovey le había dicho es que no había aparecido nadie en todo el planeta que tuviese relación con él como para poder contactar.

Y,  en cambio, ese señor le estaba hablando de su padre.

-        ¿Mi padre…? –preguntaba de nuevo.

-        Siento decirte que falleció. También tu madre. Cassius y Nastia Dantsov.

Nada le decían esas identificaciones, y en cambio, sintió lástima, y dolor, sin saber por qué, hacia esos dos nombres que ahora hacía suyos.

-        Bueno, eso no les honra, permíteme que corrija: les asesinaron.

Tan pronto había llegado a él el lamento, le acompañaba ahora una ira que le encendía. Fruncía el ceño, confuso.

-        Darrow Brice. –otro nombre, pero diferente apellido. Esperó.- ¿Conoces ese nombre? –negó, raudo. No lo había oído nunca.- Es el asesino de tus padres, un mago dos años menor que tú. –al principio su edad le pareció lo recalcable. Hasta que recapituló.

-        ¿Un qué?

Había habido un mago en el centro, un señor de pelo canoso largo llamado Keikysky al que trasladaron el año anterior. Hacía trucos de magia con cartas y cordeles, algo que, ahora mismo, le confundía al buscar relación. Demasiado.

El hombre lo disfrutaba.

-        Así que es verdad, no recuerdas nada…

-        De qué está hablando—

-        Tutéame, llámame Mario, o Santoro, que me hables así me hace sentir incómodo—

-        Yo sí estoy incómodo, así que agradecería que me explicase de qué va todo esto antes de que llame a Rosie.

Sacó de bajo su camisa blanca, a juego con su pantalón, un collar con un redondel negro y un botón gris en medio. Lo sujetaba. Estaba demasiado asustado, ese hombre hablaba de demasiado de cosas que desconocía, y no dudaría en usar aquella alarma para hacer saber a los enfermeros que necesitaba asistencia de algún tipo.

-        No hay que llamar a nadie, déjame que te lo explique. –dio un paso al frente y él retrocedió en el acto.- Solo una pregunta más, Alex. –le nombraba con gracia. Él no entendía nada.- ¿Te puedo hacer otra más? –con miedo, asintió.- ¿Te suena el nombre de Damen? O Damianos.

Quiso hacer memoria, pero nada acudió a su cabeza en respuesta a esos dos nombres.

-        No…-negar no era suficiente. El hombre sonrió, ladeadamente.- Quién es.

-        Es tu hermano.

Fue un golpe severo que le impidió hasta respirar. Un hermano, por algún motivo aquello le hacía sentir mucho más que el saber de sus padres. No entendía nada, bajaba la mirada pintando en el suelo cualquier combinación de nombres. Damen. Damen Dantsov, de ser su apellido cierto, entonces. No podía estar muerto, él también, no.

-        ¿Está…está muer—

-        No. Damen vive.

Estaba tan saturado que sentía escalofríos por el cuerpo, hasta su columna se tensó demasiado y sintió su cabeza explotar varias veces en apenas unos segundos sin él conseguir darle la más mínima explicación.

Nunca antes le había pasado, como una descarga eléctrica recorriéndole de arriba abajo. No entendía por qué. Sus confusos recuerdos que nada aportaban nunca se paseaban por su memoria sin él controlarlos, y quería suponer que esto ahora se daba que a causa del exceso de información. Tanto los que recordaba haber vivido, como los que acudían a él cada noche.

Richard, Chessie y cómo siempre intentaba acercarse a Rosie pese a que ella tenía pareja, los gritos a media noche de más de uno intentando escaparse… Luego todo se fue, sus recuerdos y su dolor. El hombre se sonreía de nuevo.

-        Tiene tres años menos que tú, vive con su novia, también de su edad más o menos. Ambos magos, aunque ella de dudosa calidad.

Otra vez aquella definición

Por qué utilizaba esa descripción con tanta facilidad. Por qué.

-        Deja de decir eso. –le tuteó, ahora sí, agotado hasta para buscar cordialidad.

Le seguía doliendo la espalda tras lo que hubiese decidido hacer su subconsciente dentro de su cabeza. Estaba tan exhausto que ver de nuevo sonreír a aquel hombre le hizo querer ahogarle, y por un momento estuvo a punto de hacerlo si no fuese porque él se adelantó.

-        Damen es un mago, como Darrow Brice, o su novia. O tus padres. O yo.

Daba igual la descripción, aquel hombre no parecía ir a sacar cartas de su manga ni preguntarle por una. Todo era demasiado extraño.- O tú. –demasiado.

-        ¿Yo? –ofendido de primeras.

Pasaba de ser considerado un loco amnésico, a un mago, y eso le hacía pensar que lo primero tal vez era cierto, y que no era el único sin cordura en esa sala.

-        No, no estás loco, Alex. –como si le leyese la mente.- Y sí, te leo la mente.

No sabía cómo, pero aún sujetaba el collar de aviso, la alarma con la que requeriría ayuda en cualquier momento. Y, tampoco sabía por qué, pero aquellas palabras le hicieron soltarlo.

No pestañeaba. No podía.

-        Darrow Brice mató a tus padres, y tu hermano Damen le ayudó. –su hermano… No entendía nada.- Tu hermano apoyó al asesino de tus padres, y luego te borró la memoria, se deshizo de tus recuerdos, y te encerró aquí.

Cuánto habría agradecido tener una silla junto a él en ese momento. Lo que aquel hombre le decía, lo que Mario Santoro le estaba comunicando, debía de ser parte de una broma, una prueba de mal gusto para tentar a su suerte. Tal vez era Carragher, tal vez Rosie no había soportado ver lo que hacía y le estaban poniendo un ejercicio, una prueba. Tal vez…

-        Nadie está probándote, Alex.

-        Cómo… -no era posible que aquel hombre leyese su mente. La magia no existía, no era posible.- Deja de hacer eso.

Se daba cuenta de que algo se movía en su cabeza, de que él no lo controlaba. Alguien estaba dentro, podía sentirlo, lo notaba. Sus recuerdos en el centro, los únicos que portaba a plena conciencia,, daban paso a otros que, ciertamente diferenciados a sus pesadillas, le dejaban en shock.

Se veía a él peripuesto, con ropajes elegantes en una casa de apariencia aristocrática, sentado en una silla caoba frente a una mesa de igual color. Junto a él, un hombre de facciones similares a las suyas, pero más mayor, y Mario Santoro también presente. Tanto, que juraría estar viviéndolo todo desde su persona.

Aquel hombre que les acompañaba, tan parecido a él, debía de ser su padre. 

Luego, en otro espejismo, estaba él, con el hombre de su lado entre otros, hablando en lo que parecía un aula de estudio. No oía nada, solo veía, con borrosidad, recuerdos, no suyos, alguien se los introducía. Quiso cerrarle el paso, pero era incapaz de hacerlo.

-        Era profesor de Encantamientos en Hogwarts, una escuela de magia, a la que tú asistías como estudiante.

Más recuerdos, más imágenes de un aula, de varias. Y, de repente, las charlas pasaban a la acción. Él con una vara en frente, y Mario Santoro, con unos años menos, explicándole algo sobre un desarme. Y de su vara salía una luz, y su fuerza se extendía por todo su brazo, sintiéndola en su presente.

-        Basta…

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, quería sacarle de ahí dentro, de crear imágenes en él que no existían, que no podían existir.

Más clases, más charlas.

De nuevo su padre, rodeado de gente, y con él una mujer rubia de pelo corto, seguramente su madre, hablaba con él sobre algo, acercándole la mano para acariciar su mejilla. Debía de ser joven. También él mismo sentía tener muchos menos años en el puesto que usurpaba.

-        Por favor…

Suplicaba, sollozando.

Era horrible, no podía soportarlo. Fogonazos que le cegaban, imágenes que se movían con sonidos inconclusos. Información que iba y venía, y él no era capaz de procesar nada.

Y su columna se volvió a tensar, recorriendo una red eléctrica cara conexión de su cuerpo.

Y ahora lo que su mente proyectaba era muy diferente. Espectros. Mantas negras flotando en el aire, acabando con la paciencia de aquel al que parecían absorberle el alma. Gritos, muchos, dolor, y fuego. Y una pareja calcinada frente a él mientras su forma pasaba de humana a reptil. Demasiado terror, demasiada agonía… Y en su cuerpo una mezcla de regusto e incredulidad que le agobiaba aún más.

Mario Santoro se movía entre sus sueños, los hacía vivos, los hacía recuerdos. Reales.

-        ¡Ya basta!

Como si le pellizcasen el cerebro en cada esfera, negó el acceso a su visitante a cualquier recoveco que quisiese analizar. El hombre que decía ser maestro volvía a sonreírse, con orgullo, mientras él agonizaba a su lado sin querer caer al suelo, destrozado por la vivencia, sudoroso y con respiración alterada.

-        Qué has hecho, qué eres, qué quieres de mí—

-        Lo que he hecho es entrar en tu mente, Alex. –se acercaba a él, sigiloso pero con decisión.- Tú no lo recuerdas, pero eras el mago más poderoso de la nueva era en cuanto al poder mental, por no decir de la historia. Nadie como tú controlaba la magia de la mente, nadie como tú se adentraba en la cabeza de los demás, analizaba sus pensamientos. Nadie se te resistía, por mucho que otros dijesen ser mejores.

-        No. –locuras. Más locuras.

-        Lo que soy ya te lo he dicho, y lo que quiero de ti es recuperarte.

Se agachó con la misma calma hacia su maletín y lo abrió con una mano, sacando de él un tarrito pequeño de cristal con un líquido dorado dentro. Tan brillante y reluciente que podría ser un trozo de sol.

Él ya no podía alejarse más, la ventana le separaba del abismo.

-        Lo que quiero de ti, es que tomes esto, Alex.

-        No… -insistía, aterrorizado.- Aléjate, no me toques—

-        He visitado muchas veces el Ministerio de Magia bajo una fachada falsa, intentando averiguar qué había pasado realmente contigo, intentando dar con los nuevos ficheros de control de natalidad y mortalidad. Los encargados de seguridad no iban a dejarme pasar, pero, no eran los primeros a los que lanzaba una maldición  _Imperius_ —

-        Cállate, déjame—

-        Así que fue fácil acudir a los archivos, y en principio mis teorías se rompían. Ahí estaba tu nombre, en la lista de defunción. Alexander Dantsov, fallecido, muerto a los 28 años bajo las garras de un dementor.

Flashes, barridas por su mente. Espectros.

-        Y si no fuese porque te conozco, me lo habría creído. Gracias a Merlín soy profesor de Encantamientos, y me sé todos los posibles, así que con tiempo y paciencia fue fácil aclarar los archivos y desquitarlos de su magia. De su manipulación.

Se sentía ahogar, el aire no pasaba por sus pulmones, ese hombre cada vez estaba más cerca, más venido arriba con su explicación, más cercano a su objetivo. Y él no sabía dónde esconderse. Quería lanzarse ventana abajo, huir del calvario.

-        No estabas muerto, claro que no estabas muerto. Alexander Dantsov nunca moriría a manos de un dementor cuando Alexander Dantsov era el dueño y amo de las bestias. –suplicaba, negando.

Ojos cristalinos a base del llanto, susurros que le pedían a Mario Santoro parar con todo aquello. No podía salir de esa, ese encuentro permanecería en su recuerdo para siempre, su locura… Las palabras de Richard ahora tenían sentido. Ahora sí estaba loco.

-        Fue tan sencillo como dedicarme a encontrarte, algo tan lógico que habría acabado con todo esto a los días de dársete por muerto, pero… con tantas redadas, tantos Aurores al mando, cómo arriesgarse. Pero llegado el momento, para qué perder más tiempo.

Se dejó caer por completo sobre el suelo, juntó sus piernas a su pecho y se encogió en ellas. Tiritaba, su cabeza daba vueltas. Espectros. Rosie y sus desayunos. El libro de química que tanto quería leer. Lovey y su amabilidad. Carragher. Richard y su insufrible risa. Cuánto le odiaba, cuánto les odiaba a todos….

Mario Santoro se acuclilló frente a él, con la misma serenidad de hasta entonces.

-        Tu hermano te borró la memoria, Alex, y yo llevo un año trabajando en esto –exponía su tarro solar.- para devolverte lo que él te ha robado.

-        No. –negaba, ya sin fuerza, cada palabra que salía de su boca venía llevada por el tartamudeo del miedo.- Vas a matarme. Has venido a matarme. –era la única opción.

Carragher se había cansado de él, Rosie le había expuesto, todos estaban en su contra, nadie quería ayudarle, decirle quién era. Y ese hombre había venido a matarle. A hacer el trabajo sucio, sacarle de su vista, de la de todos.

-        Vas a matarme. Vas a matar—

-        Voy a devolverte la memoria. –le ofrecía el tarro. Él negaba, una y otra vez.- Alex, tómate esto.

-        No. Vete, por favor. Vete.

-        ¿No quieres recordar quién eras? ¿Recuperar tu vida? Ya te han hecho demasiado daño—

-        Quién te manda. –seguía balbuceando horrorizado.- Por qué queréis matarme—

-        Alex, di contigo gracias al poder de tu mente, y el mío. A la conexión que manteníamos antaño. Sé lo que sueñas, sé lo que ves, sé cómo haces estallar cosas y nadie te cree.

Todo el oxígeno de su cuerpo volvía a estancarse. Su respiración, petrificada, le daba otro golpe de realidad al rostro. No podía ser. No podía…

-        Mientes. –se negaba.- Carragher te ha dicho eso, te lo han contado para que… -un grito, profundo y agónico que enmudecía acto seguido.

Más recuerdos en su cabeza, de nuevo más aulas, gente joven acompañándole, dos enormes muchachos de gesto similar, más gente de su mismo sexo, alguna chica, todos le escuchaban. Y ese muchacho… Pelo blanco, sus mismas facciones pero más sutiles, y sus mismos ojos.

El chico que vio al despertar, al cual nadie daba importancia y del cual él mismo había sentido olvidar la mayoría de sus rasgos más allá del cabello que compartían. Su gesto, su mirada clavada en la suya propia. Su hermano… Y un dolor en el pecho al verle, y una rabia inmensurable, desprecio, cólera.

La nada le acompañó de nuevo y se limitó a abrir los ojos. Mario Santoro seguía mirándole, con el tarro frente a él.

-        Tu hermano te ha hecho esto, tu hermano te traicionó, y se deshizo de ti como un despojo humano, pero he conseguido encontrar la solución y no pienso permitirte rechazarla.

Quería negarse, rechazar cualquier palabra que Santoro le dijese. Nada podía ser verdad, todo formaba parte de su imaginación, estaba tan loco como Richard le decía que estaban. Su hermano no existía, nadie lo hacía. Ni sus padres, ni esas clases, ni los espectros, ni esa vara que sostenía proyectando luz…

La vara.

Una varita. Negra, elegante, con un mango compuesto por lo que parecía ser un colmillo de serpiente, de una de gran tamaño. Tan viva en el recuerdo que Mario Santoro le había mostrado como la que ahora el propio hombre le ofrecía en la otra mano.

-        Moví cielo y tierra. Y mar, literalmente –se sonreía.- hasta dar con ambas. –las miraba, atónito y confundido.- Mucho tiempo intentando seguirles la pista, trabajando con encantamientos que ni existían antes de que desaparecieses, para poder rastrearlas.

La primera, con el diente de reptil. La segunda… directamente con la forma de una serpiente.

-        Esta es tuya. –indicaba a la en un inicio mostrada.- Y esta otra, la encontré quebrada. Repleta de recuerdos, y de vivencias. –no entendía.- Es la de tu hermano, con la que él te borró los recuerdos.

Un escalofrío le recorría de nuevo, pero ahora nadie entraba en su cabeza. Ahora la mesa, su cama, el armario de su cuarto, empezaban a tambalearse, y Mario Santoro parecía no darle importancia. Pero él sabía que lo estaba provocando con su rabia, con su ira, como las lámparas rotas y las bombillas estalladas. Y el insufrible Richard a punto de morir ahogado.

No quería creer una palabra de lo que aquel hombre decía, ni una sola, pero Mario Santoro no mentía en una cosa, y eso era en lo que él había hecho. No estaba loco, no al menos antes de aquella visita, y sabía que las cosas explotaban a su alrededor, que había estado a punto de matar a alguien ahorcándolo sin siquiera moverse. Y ese chico de pelo blanco…

Su supuesto hermano, el único rostro que recordaba haber visto antes de ser encontrado en la calle perdido entre el desconcierto.

Si de verdad era su hermano, si de verdad Damen existía… Si de verdad la magia no era cosa de su imaginación y su propio hermano le había borrado los recuerdos…

Extendió su mano de entre sus piernas recogidas y cogió el pequeño tarro luminoso. Ya solo aquello, lo que ahora sostenía, no parecía de ese mundo.

No se fiaba de aquel hombre, pero sus palabras le suponían un misterio que ahora quería resolver. Porque allí encerrado no iba a sacar nada, si nadie quería ayudarle a recordar. Sabía que no estaba loco, y si al menos tenía que morir, moriría en el acto al intentarlo, y ya no habría más sufrir.

Quitó el tapón de corcho del pequeño bote y lo dejó caer a la vez que se llevaba el líquido dorado a su boca, el que caía como un velo polvoriento y brillante que bien parecía sacado de las estrellas.

Al principio, hasta pensó que no sería una muerte desagradable, pues la mezcla era insípida, proporcionándole a la vez un frescor en la garganta contrarrestando así el ardor de su cuerpo. Pero, luego llegó el dolor. Punzante y tan agudo como no recordaba nada.

El tarro cayó al suelo, y él volvió a encogerse en un ovillo ahogando contra sus piernas un grito ensordecedor que hizo que Mario Santoro retrocediese en altura y distancia.

Un dolor de cabeza sobrehumano, no había leído nada parecido a aquello. Sabía de jaquecas, de migrañas, hasta de cualquier tipo de tumor cerebral y otras tantas enfermedades que afectaban a lo que en la cabeza se recogía, pero, aquello… Aquello, como el líquido que lo causaba, no podía pertenecer a ese mundo, y si lo hacía… Debía de ser el arma más letal de tortura que habitase la tierra.

Se dejó caer hacia un lado, en plena taquicardia, con todo su cuerpo a base de temblores. Se arrodillaba, con las manos sobre el suelo, y gemía de dolor mientras por su frente goteaba el sudor del dolor. Las memorias implantadas previamente por Mario Santoro ahora parecían de risa en comparación con lo que sentía.

Tanta cosas, tantas idas y venidas por su cabeza. Él de pequeño, él de mayor, él rodeado de espectros, él de mil maneras posibles, con mil personas diferentes, mil sentimientos, días de sol, noches de lluvia, vuelos en escoba. Un matrimonio ardiendo, calcinados bajo sus manos y su placer. Su propia muerte, tanto dolor que se añadía al que ya sentía para triplicar sus sensaciones. Un chico causándoselo, de pelo rizado y rubio, y ojos claros. Otro apuntándole con una varita y evadiéndole de su vida. Su hermano… Tantas cosas. Una vida entera en apenas segundos que no le daba tiempo a comprimir para un análisis.

Gritaba, demasiado, pero nadie acudía al cuarto a ver qué pasaba. Se tiraba del pelo agonizando por la presión, por todo el dolor inhumano que le sobrellevaba. No se oía suplicar su muerte, no se escuchaba sollozándole entre agónicos gemidos a Mario Santoro que por favor acabase con aquello.

Pero el hombre miraba al chico patidifuso, como si lo que había ido a hacer estuviese saliendo de la manera incorrecta.

No era capaz de moverse mientras el chico del suelo se retorcía de dolor con las venas de su cuerpo tan marcadas que parecían a punto de reventar.

Había dejado de gritar, no le quedaba aire en el cuerpo para proyectar su dolor, así que ahora solo se veía un muchacho recibiendo algo parecido a un ataque de epilepsia que le dejaba catatónico sobre la tarima.

Y tan pronto como vino, se fue.

El dolor se evaporó, dando lugar a la calma de nuevo. A la paz que había suplicado, sin necesidad su cuerpo siquiera de tener que amoldarse a ella. Como si nada hubiese pasado.

Pensaba que estaba muerto, que le recibía la muerte donde le hubiese mandado y que allí le recibían tras la tortura. Pero el suelo seguía siendo el mismo del que provenía. Y él temblaba demasiado.

-        ¿Alex…?

Temeroso, Mario Santoro preguntaba. Gotas de sudor caían por su sien, alarmado por el posible resultado, el temor de haber acabado ahora sí con la vida de a quien había ido a recuperar. El chico seguía sobre el suelo, bocabajo intentando alzarse con unos brazos temblorosos. Le quiso ayudar.

-        Alex…- Quiso ir a él y alzarle, extendiendo los brazos hacia su cuerpo. Y con la misma decisión con la que le socorría, Mario Santoro volvía sobre sí mismo para cambiar la ayuda de lugar.

No podía respirar, nada del exterior accedía a sus pulmones, y tampoco nada tenía permiso para salir. Como si una horca le abrazase el cuello, sentía ahogarse sin poder remediarlo a causa de un fallo general de todo su cuerpo. Originado en un corazón que no latía, que perdía el ritmo segundo a segundo. Balbuceaba sin llegar a cerrar la boca. Llamaba al chico del suelo, le pedía ayuda, auxilio, mientras el muchacho adquiría las únicas fuerzas que le quedaban en sus músculos para ponerse de rodillas y comenzar a alzarse.

Se veía incapaz de decir palabra, perdía visión, ya nada llegaba a su cerebro, nada podía mantenerle allí.

Acudió a su única salvación, intentó llamarle con la mente, acudir a su conexión para que así el chico se girase y le pudiese devolver la vida que se le estaba esfumando.

-        Santoro… -le nombraba, y se sintió agradecido dentro de su final al pensar que le iba a socorrer, que el chico se giraba hacia él para acudir en su ayuda y sacarle de esa agonía que estaba acabando con su vida.

Pero el muchacho, su viejo alumno, su amigo al que por fin lograba ver de nuevo frente a sí, se giraba a él con un rostro soberbio, sereno, pasivo, y nada entusiasta de cara a la idea de mover un dedo por él.

Porque, para qué iba a intentar salvarle si era él el que le estaba matando.

Mario Santoro cayó de rodillas al suelo, con una mano en la garganta y otra sobre el corazón, deshaciendo sin poder la magia que le limitaba.

Se le escapaba la vida, ya no era consciente de nada, sus ojos se daban la vuelta para dejar el blanco al mundo.

Moría, en manos de a quien tanto había querido recuperar.

-        Te dije que no me llamases Alex.

 


End file.
